Shikuro: A Caribbean Fairy Tale
by Inuma Asahi De
Summary: Inuyasha was as bad as pirates came; according to his legend. Kagome was a woman of propriety, destined to marry for her families honor when all she wanted was to live on the sea. What happens when their eyes meet by chance or perhaps by daring fate?
1. Girl and Boy

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by __Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Shikuro: A Caribbean Fairy Tale**

**Prologue**

Captain Inuyasha was about as bad as pirates came—or at least that was what the story tellers often said. He was feared in legend: brought up to keep children in their beds at night and to keep prisoners afraid from being set adrift in the vast sea. He was said to be a phantom, something that lurked in the waters of every coastal town. No one knew what he looked like—descriptions of him were rare but of those who had seen him and lived, of those brave enough to speak of him in dark taverns deep at night, one thing was certain: He was no human.

It was a strange thing a demon pirate. Most pirates were human, it was a human trade, and demons saw it below themselves to spend their lives scraping for food upon the whirlwind waters of an opened ocean. Demons were rich and powerful, they controlled the world with their might and strength. Humans were of the lesser class and because of that they often were the ones who became the pirates in order to survive.

But Captain Inuyasha was different, they said. Captain Inuyasha was an outcast among demons. For what reason's, no one knew. His legend went back decades—the demon that roamed the seas—and in all those years and in all those tales, no one would agree upon the reason why he left the demon world. None could fathom why a demon child would leave the comfort of a demon life.

Still, their was one part of the legend that was agreed upon by every man who said they had seen his face, one collective thought: His eyes would be gold, his hair a haunting silver with strange dog like ears nestled within among the strands, and as he raised his gun, his sword, his knife, his bloodied claws, he would ask one thing.

_"Do you have something to live for?"_

And with those words he would await your answer the weapon of his choice frozen on your neck, against your head, a top your heart and depending on how you spoke, depending on your answer—you would either tell your tale in a dark tavern deep at night or you would only discus the encounter with the relenting waves of the sea.

**Chapter One: **

**The Girl Who Loved the Sea and the Boy Who Lived There**

"Captain!" A man yelled as the ship lurched forward for the millionth time his feet just barely able to maintain his footing as the vessel spun from the rogue wave. "Damn it!" He yelled as he managed to grab hold of a nearby railing keeping himself afoot as he looked around the ship,his eyes barely able to see through the thick rain of the ever strengthening storm. Holding onto the rail he puled himself along the side of the ship, his eyes searching desperately for any sign of vessel's Captain. A large gust of wind threw him against the rail his back cracking from the violence of it, effectively knocking the wind from his lungs. "Shit, the wind," He groaned as he panted. "It just keeps getting stronger!"

Pushing himself off the rail he shook his head sending droplets of rainwater into the air from his soaked bangs. To his right a loud crackle filled the air followed by a sonic boom that nearly made him jump. Heart in his throat he turned towards the sails feeling an immediate sense of relief when he saw the bright white sheets still free of fire. He ground his teeth together and gripped the rail hard, as the Quartermaster and First Mate of this ship he knew better than anyone that it would only take one hit to any of their mast for them to be in serious trouble.

He felt his body lurch as a rather violent wave hit the side of the ship throwing his footing off as he clung desperately to the side rail. He looked downwards momentarily into the turbulent sea and felt fear enter his heart. "_This is bad_," He told himself as he stared into that ocean the turning water a death sentence. "_We haven't been in a storm this bad in years._" He groused clinging to the rail as the ship rose high into the air as it found itself on the cusp of another wave before plummeting downwards violently. Water sprayed up into the Quartermaster's face and he held his breath hoping not the inhale any of the water. "_Damn it Captain,_" He thought to himself as he rode out the wave. "_First time in years you missed the mark_."

It was a true statement, usually the Captain was great at avoiding storms his eyesight amazing even without his spyglass. With the spyglass, he was able to spot storm clouds far easier than any human captain ever could dream of and from greater distances too. It was a trick that had kept the Captain alive on the sea for nearly sixty years and had kept the Quartermaster/First Mate alive for the ten years he had served the Captain. This time though, the Captain had not seen the cloud until it was too late. It was almost like the cloud had formed right above their heads, a joke of the cosmos.

Another wave hit the ship, causing them to spin hard in the water nearly knocking him off his feet as he continued to hold on. "Damn it." The man cursed and looked for the Captain, his previous thoughts pushed to the back of his mind. He searched in desperation for any sign of the Captain but came back with none. The rain was simply too thick and blinding for him to see through, even though the Captain was not typically a hard man to spot with his silver hair and bright flamboyant red jacket, a little rain shouldn't have made those two bright colors hard to spot. He reached up and wiped the rain from his face attempting to get a better look but the gesture made no difference. "Shit." He sighed his heart pounding in his chest as his mind raced. "_What should I do? Give me a sign?_"

Suddenly, a flash lit up the whole of the ship making it appear to be daylight for just a brief moment before the flash dissipated in the air just as quickly as it had appeared. In its wake, a particularly loud crack was heard followed by the nostalgic roaring echo of replying thunder and then a distinct hiss. It was a noise that all pirates, navy men, even people of land feared and hiss and crackle, then a pop. As if in slow motion the Quartermaster turned his head, some men nearby that he just make out among the rain matching his movements, all of them coming to view the exact same horrifying sight: their worst fear coming true.

His heart stopped in his chest as he looked up at the foremast and watched in terror as the dark material started flickered for just a second before catching with white hot flame that began to spread in a matter of seconds. He knew from experience that even with this rain around them the fire could burn the entirety of the ship easily and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Fuck!" He said under his breath and released himself from the rail moving with balance and precision he didn't know he had towards the helm deck. "_If the Captain's anywhere on this ship it's gotta be there_." He assured himself as he raced towards the staircase that lead to the helm's deck. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of a wave about to hit the ship and desperately upped his speeds towards the safety of above. Even with all his tenacity however, he was unable to dodge the fast water of the ocean as it hit him dead in the legs washing up to his waist. Desperately, he fought against the pull as it yanked him back towards the side of the vessel and to a watery grave.

Frantically, his hands grasped the air hoping and praying that he might find some of lifesaving grace. Heart in his throat he barely registered the feel of tightly strung rope against the palm of his hand, clutching it just in time to prevent himself from being pulled into the violent death trap below. He held on tight the fibers of the rope cutting into his palms as the deck tilted with the wave causing his body to slide against the wood towards the railing even farther before the rope went taunt and he found himself begging for his life at an even odder angle. "_Just hang on!_" He told himself as the surf continued to pull outwards.

"M'ster Miroku!"

He opened his eyes at the sound of the call just in time to see a man hit the side of the railing hard, the surf yanking and pulling him vigorously towards his death.

"Help!"

Miroku closed his eyes in response to the man's yell trying to block out the pitiful sound that was heard easily even over the torrential downpour. "Don't look," He told himself firmly as guilt weighed in his heart. During a storm on the sea such as this no man could dare a rescue, it was suicide the chances of living zero to none. It was a sad truth, a painful one but lifesaving. He felt a great pain in his chest as the man's screams became drowned in waves. If the man wasn't in the process of dying by now, then he was already dead.

Pushing the feeling of tremendous guilt aside, Miroku pulled himself away from the receding wave using the rope as leverage as he pulled himself up towards the staircase. Slowly, the ship righted itself but the relief did little to lessen Miroku's pants as he struggled to find the strength to pull himself forward. Finally, he found himself next to the stairs just within reach of a propping hand. Without hesitation he grasped for the rail pulling himself up as he dropped the rope that had saved his life. For a moment he paused to catch his breath his ears practically twitching on the sides of his head as he listened to the distant sounding screams of nearby crewmen attempting to distinguish the voice of his Captain from the chaos. An impossible fete.

Giving up within seconds, he managed to pull himself onto the first staircase just before the next powerful wave threatened his life. Looping his arms through the railing to form a chain he waited for the water to recede, the desperation of a few minutes before no where near as powerful because of his much more secure position. Unconsciously, he glanced at the foremast with his opaque eyes hoping to see good news only to watch in dismay as the mast continued to burn, the sound of cracked wood and sizzling filling the air. "It's gonna fall." He barely got out as his eyes widen in complete and utter distress.

If a mast fell, a burning mast that is there would be little hope for the ship, especially if the mast fell onto the ship. From where he stood now he couldn't tell which way the mast was leaning but he knew by the sound alone that they were in a lot of trouble. Even if the sail managed to fall into the sea instead of on the ship they would still be in trouble if the storm continued to rage on around them. A ship down a mast was in serious danger of being down a crew after all.

As soon as the water ebbed low enough for him to move he pulled himself away from the terrifying sight and continued upwards, his feet heavy in his water logged boots. "Captain." He yelled hoping the man really was here.

"Miroku!"

He heard the response above the din of thunder, lighting, and screams a wave of relief going through his heart. He reached the top of the stairs without incident, his eyes poised and ready looking for the red and silver trademarks among the blinding rain. Sure enough, standing in front of the ship's helm holding on for dear life was the outline of a red jacket with choppy silver hair, tanned hands on the wheel attempting to keep the ship as steady as possible."Captain." The word slipped from Miroku's lips with such relief evident that he should have been embarrassed but now wasn't the time for such feelings.

"We're fucked." The Captain said without preamble but Miroku didn't even wince used to the brash manner of the Captain.

Instead he ignored the words all together as he ran to join the Captain, grabbing at the wheel without a thought helping the older man to steady the ship. "Where's the helmsmen?" He yelled above the raging storm as he side glanced at the piercing golden eyes.

The Captain spit in response before he spoke with a voice on edge, "Ask the sea."

Miroku felt his heart fall all the way into his toes. "Shit."

"That's how I feel." The Captain continued to hold the ship steady as the men below continued to try to hold it together. Between the two and a lot of luck they might, probably not, but might make it out alive.

"We could make it." Miroku said as he held onto the wheel as hard as he could, his eyes stinging as the rain hit his face even harder, the storm worsening with each passing second.

"Look at 'er." The Captain yelled above the sound of pouring rain as he pointed towards the burning mast with one hand the other otherwise occupied.

Miroku focused on the object, the water in his eyes making it hard for him to see. Barely, he made out the tilt, the slight lean of the mast. Sure enough, the Captain was right, the mast was leaning in the direction of the helm. "Damn."

The Captain grunted and tried to fight the wheel, tried to pull it slightly Larboard. "If she falls we're as good as dead."

Miroku gulped as he watched the mast start to tilt more each wave that hit the ship causing the weakened wood at its base to crack. "We have to abandon ship," he concluded as he turned his head back at the Captain, giving the man a serious uncompromising look. "The mast will kill us, its falling back."

"I know." The Captain continued to focus on holding the ship steady, the action seemed useless.

"It's burning," Miroku stated the obvious in panic as he managed to free one hand from the wheel to motion at the devastation. "If its falls the ship will burn," He spoke anxiously trying to get the other man to understand. "We won't just be crushed we'll burn to death," Fear prickled in his voice. "That is if we don't drown first."

"I know." The Captain repeated and took a moment to wipe some water off of his eyes his choppy bangs soggy with it.

"We're dead unless we move now." Miroku looked straight at the Captain. "We got no time. We gotta leave, the storms winning."

"Go then." The Captain replied as he held the wheel, his eyes not leaving his ship as he fought the rough pull of the rudder. "I won't leave my ship."

Miroku wanted to argue but he knew his Captain, he was a true Captain of the sea who would never leave his ship under any circumstances. He had often been told by this very man when he was but a small boy that it was below a man of the sea to do so. The sentiment had stuck with him for years, it was one of those things that Miroku knew he would never forget. With a sharp intake of breath, Miroku closed his eyes, ignoring the yells of the men, the howl of the rain, the sound of the mast buckling as it started to fall back more, the sound of the fire popping and hissing as the rain hit it. He held firmly to the helm continuing to aid the Captain not wanting to leave unless the Captain left with him.

The man in question turned and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye fire seeming to burn in his sun colored irises. "Get the fuck out of here, Miroku." He said as those piercing golden eyes beat into the younger man. "Get the men off, get Sango and head for shore." He motioned with his chin to reiterate his point. "We're close, you'll make it."

"What about you?" Miroku yelled above the wind, above the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

"A Captain goes down with his ship!" The Captain snarled back breaking his eye contact with his first mate and quartermaster to look at the angered storm overhead. "A man who sails the sea dies with the sea."

"But," Miroku yelled back in way of protest his hands going lax on the wheel for just a second in disbelief. "I'm a man of the sea too!"

The Captain turned slowly and looked down at the younger man with a smirk on his face that he always wore when he was about to be an ass. "You're as much a man of the sea as the sea is calm." His voice was even as he spoke but that didn't make the comment any less aggravating for the Quartermaster.

The younger man glared darkly as anger welled up in his chest. "I've sailed with you for ten years," He spoke just loud enough to be heard by the Captain's ever twitching dog like ears. "I will not leave you now, you're too important to me." He finished with a fire in his dark eyes that rivaled even the Captain's natural eye color.

"Fuck you then." The Captain replied without a second thought as he turned away from the other man his eyes trained on the darkness that was spread out before them. "If you want to die with me that's your own business but don't sound like a bitch when you declare it."

Miroku cussed under his breath in victory and looked at his prideful Captain. This man was the most infuriating person he had ever met while on the sea and yet, he was also a great friend and his only family. He had practically been raised by the Captain, he had been made Cabin Boy of the ship when he was only eight, and even back then the Captain had already been an adult. The Captain had shown him everything, had taught him everything he needed to know about a ship, and about the life that one lived on the sea.

Over the course of the past ten years Miroku had worked his way thru the ranks learning every possible aspect of running a ship, of keeping one afloat from storms like this one to mutinies and Cabin Fever, and during that time he had gained the Captains undeniable trust and friendship. But they were more than friends they were brothers on the sea, almost a father and son, and there was no storm strong enough to separate that bond. He couldn't leave that bond behind—

"Get the fuck off this ship Miroku," The Captain said suddenly, his eyes flashing towards his first mate with worry and fear befitting of a father. "Or I swear I'll throw you over the side myself."

Miroku cursed again, it may have been harsh to anyone else but he saw the Captain's words for what they were. The Captain didn't want him to die. Miroku let go of the wheel and fought his way to the side rail, which overlooked the main deck. He looked out at the men who were trying desperately to keep the ship afloat and couldn't help but be proud of the way they were fighting to keep the vessel alive. This was the life of a pirate protecting the strange floating home that they had been blessed to live on. "_This ship is my home_," Miroku thought as he looked out over the crew as they were sweep by water and dragged but still somehow managed to stand. "_For ten years this has been my home and I won't, no man would_," He gritted his teeth with conviction. "_Let his home die._"

With hard eyes Miroku turned back to the Captain standing in the living room of his home with pride and conviction. Down below the men continued to work just as prideful and just as tenacious, so much so that Miroku knew if ordered even one of them to abandon ship they wouldn't even look up. "Inuyasha!" He yelled, addressing his Captain as his friend and not as the man who commanded him. The strength in his voice sounding even surprising to him as he stood his ground somehow not shifting as the boat rocked underneath his feet.

Inuyasha looked back at him startled, "_He never calls me that._" He thought as he narrowed his eyes, his first name ringing in his ears. It was an unspoken rule between him and Miroku that his first name was never said by the boy without the obligatory 'Captain' before it, a mechanism they had devised to keep the men from knowing just how close they really were. If Miroku was saying it now however, that meant that what he was about to say was very important and that Miroku wanted his full attention when he spoke. With this in mind, Inuyasha stared at the man's shinning eyes feeling himself puff with pride at the sight of them. "_You're a good man_," He couldn't help but think. "_A good Quartermaster, a good friend, a good son_."

"This is my home." Miroku yelled above the wind speaking his earlier thoughts aloud. "I won't leave it—I'd rather die!"

Inuyasha looked at him and laughed into the wind his demon spirit stirring inside of himself as Miroku's words gave him a second wind, gave him strength, and the undeniable will to fight. He smirked with the surge of adrenalin and looked at his friend. point blank. "We fight to live." He spoke his life's motto.

Miroku smiled, a desperate gleam in his eyes before he screamed into the violent winds of the Caribbean. "We fight to live!"

The men below him wet and water logged echoed the motto right back to him without even a moment's hesitation. "We fight to live!"

The chorus of voices that refused to leave their ship, refused to stop their fight for their home and their life, made Inuyasha's chest swell even larger the power of his ego. He was the Captain of these fine individuals who would rather die for their ship than abandon it. Quickly, his mind went to work devising a plan. "_There's just one way I can think of to stop this ship from sinking._" He told himself as he clutched the wheel tightly his eyes focused on the still burning foremast. "_Yeah, I can save us, everyone of us plus our livelihood." _With a deadly smirk he whipped his head around towards Miroku and yelled into the sharp wind. "Take the helm!"

Miroku nodded with a smile on his face somehow knowing just from looking at the Captain that they would live. They always were that lucky. Miroku dashed forward reaching for the wheel once again and grasping it with renewed strength. The Captain growled beside him the sound almost predatory as the man removed his hands and backed away only to place one hand surprisingly back on Miroku's shoulder not seconds later. Startled, Miroku turned and looked at the much older man unsure, "What?"

"Do you have something to live for?" The Captain asked as a gleam filled his eyes his demon blood haunting the surface.

Miroku felt a lump grow in his throat as he looked at the man he had known for ten years memories surfacing in the very back of his mind as he did so. He remembered being a small boy, an orphan of only eight years old with a small tin cup in his hands as he set on a dirty street corner begging for money. The question had been the same then the face had not but the question had, "_Do you have something to live for, boy?"_ Miroku shook his head, back then as that tall man had stood over him with a kind and surprisingly gentle face he had a hard time coming up with an answer. Perhaps, it was because he was too young at the time to understand the connotations of the question but despite that Miroku had still managed to come up with an answer that the Captain had appreciated, had accepted in more ways than one. "I live for tomorrow."

The wind hit both of them hard and the sound of the mast breaking came to their ears. Inuyasha felt his blood pound throughout his body, his blood pressure skyrocketing as he allowed himself to lose some control of his demon blood that he would need if he was going to pull this off. "On my signal," His voice was edgy and just a little less human. "I want you to go hard to Starboard."

"Aye, Captain." Miroku said with confidence as he straightened himself and looked out in front at the storm ahead. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and then the Captain was gone.

With the strength of someone not completely human, the Captain of the Shikuro jumped over the rail and landed on the main deck his feet firmly planted on the ground as water sloshed in his boots. The ship tilted and spiked going this way and that as he walked with as a man whose sea legs were older than himself. Every wave that hit the deck seemed to miss him somehow as if they were afraid to touch him.

"Myoga," Inuyasha yelled into the storm an older man on the deck immediately looking towards him his eyes swimming with fear. "Cut the lines between the Mast!"

"Captain?" The older ship hand, the Master Rigger and only man on the ship who knew exactly how to separate the mast correctly, asked in fear.

"Cut the foremast away from the other mast." Inuyasha snarled back in a stern and terrifying voice. "Now!"

"Aye, Captain." Myoga yelled running immediately up the middle mast as Inuyasha watch on a smile on his face as he took in the sight of the hastily retreating back.

"_This is it._" He told himself as he waited, several minutes seeming to pass before Inuyasha heard the distinct snapping sound of a line breaking. He smirked as the noise was followed by another and then another before the strange explicit accent of Myoga rang out onto the waves.

"Zaat ze rast one, Captain!"

The man popped his knuckles as the voice faded into the background his heart thumping against his chest as the blood of his ancestors became a fire in his stomach. Unable to help himself, he lifted his head tilting his chin back and amongst the rain howled long and loud like the dog that he was. Several of the crewmen joined him a last rally of sorts before he dropped his chin back down bright gold eyes twinged with red staring at the foremast as the heels of his boots dug into the ground sending him forward. He moved down the ship the sound of the wind, the rain, the shouts, and the smell of the fear became drowned by the salty water in the air and blood rushing in those strange ears that set atop his head.

Faster than any human, he reached the mast and looked at it as it leaned dangerously towards the helm where he had left Miroku. Every wave was causing it to crack further as the fire burned up high in the sails eating at all rope and wet wood that came into its path, albeit slowly because of the rain. "_It'll only take one more big hit_," He thought as rolled his shoulders back. "_And then this mast will be down for good._" He finished the thought just as the heat of flames doubled from the flames catching the topmast of the foremast on fire as well. He smirked, in response as the fire moved dangerously close to the next mast in line threatening to make his day even worse. "Do your worst." He said as he looked at the mast in front of him the blood in his body daring him and telling him to be reckless in order to save his livelihood. "I'll fight back!"

With the strength of a million men the captain ran his shoulder into the wood of the mast, pushing with all the power that he possessed. The mast cracked under the pressure and began to tilt the opposite way out over the ocean the shift in weight causing the boat to tilt dangerously to one side. The ship immediately lurched back to the right the product of Miroku correcting the fatal position instantly. With a chuckle he glanced back at the boy he had raised on this very ship for all of a second, he had learned well.

Inuyasha stepped back his eyes focused on the mast once again and his teeth gritted. He brought his hands in front of him his claws glistening with both rain and sea water as he prepared himself for the final attack with his most prized weapons. These were the claws that had cut chains, had cut nooses around his neck, that had cut people, had killed people before they could even scream. He stared at the mast with all of the resolve in his body knowing that these would now be the claws that would take down this very mast.

Above him, still holding the ship as steady as he could Miroku watched on in absolute shock. "What's he doing?" Miroku questioned as he waited for the signal wondering if the Captain had been preparing him for a shift in weight like the one moments before. But, it seemed that the Captain had another idea all together. "Is he?" Miroku's eyes widened as the Captain unleashed his favorite weapon slashing at the mask with claws so sharp they could cut threw iron. "Fuck!" He screamed as everyone on the deck froze.

It was slow motion as the mask began to fall away from the ship, the fire blazing and hissing as the rain beat into it. Miroku couldn't believe what he was seeing, his Captain had just outright slashed through the thick wood of the the mast with his claws and no second thoughts. How was it even possible? How could any man, even one with demon blood, slash through a mast that thick?

"NOW!" The Captain yelled above the storm and Miroku came back to himself.

He turned the wheel as fast as he could the ship pivoting automatically as the rudder took effect. The crew members dashed about grabbing whatever they could for support as the ship threw itself around. The burning foresail crashed off to the Starboard side hitting the ocean with a powerful wave that built spontaneously in its wake.

The wave jumped and covered the deck yanking at the men who were now holding onto anything they could to stay on board. Miroku closed his eyes gritting his teeth as he attempted to keep hold of the wheel. His strength didn't seem to be holding out but right as his hand began to slip he felt the weight of the ship's pull come off his hands. He opened his eyes to see the Captain now holding the wheel tightly his eyes wild with the thrill of the fight. Vaguely, Miroku wondered how the Captain had gotten back to the helm so quick but the thought never had a true chance to come to fruition before the Captain yelled once more.

"Try me!" Captain Inuyasha yelled into the raving storm as the water soaked him to the bone. "You won't sink this ship! You won't sink me!" The Captain screamed as he let off the rudder. The ship spun around violently once more the crew crying out as they lost their balance some even losing their hold and yet by the grace of God none of them lost their grip on safety.

The Captain re-gripped the wheel tightly holding the ship straight as he dug his heels even firmer into the wood. Behind them falling into the sea was the foremast the fire now put out by the waves that gripped it and took it down below to Davy Jones.

"Get the fires out on the deck." The Captain yelled above the storm, his commanding voice easily heard above the din of rain and lightening. Men scurried on the deck quickly extinguishing small fires that had caught before the mast had been purged from the ship.

Miroku stared at the Captain in pure adoration having never seen something so amazing in his life. The man had just cut a mast from his ship saving them from a fate underneath the waves and here he stood still calm and collected shouting orders as if nothing had happened. Even after ten years Miroku couldn't believe this man. Collecting himself he looked out at the ship surveying her present state: the sails were loose, the rigging flying in the wind, everything in upheaval that was typically always in order. With a stern breath he remembered his post; it was time to get the ship in order and win this war not just the battle.

"Secure the sails!" He yelled out across the deck his voice just as loud as hi Captain's. "Tame the riggings!" He came to the side of the rail that looked out over the master deck. "Master's to your post!"

"Aye!" Men yelled up at him as the Master Rigger and the Master Carpenter got to work both gaining control of the ship and repairing what could be repaired immediately.

For several minutes they continued to fight. Even though the immediate danger of the falling mast was gone there was still the danger of the storm. Little by little the men got everything under control they began to tie the sails back down, gained control of the lines, and the rigging. Slowly the ship became as manageable as it always was.

Around them the storm started to lessen the winds became less fierce. Inuyasha loosened his grip slightly on the wheel testing the waters; the ship still pulled with the strong currents but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He smiled as his sharp eyes caught the first rays of sun on the horizon and laughed into the still strong winds his demon blood screaming in triumph as they pushed forward. The men of the ship followed soon after as they too began to loosen their own grips the sight of the light in front of them a trophy of their victory.

"I'll be damned." Miroku said from beside Inuyasha as he looked towards the coming sun and took in the sight of the men beginning to celebrate. His heart rate slowly began to come back to normal as he dared to glance behind them at the still violent sea. "How do you do it?" He whispered into the somewhat less violent wind his mind trying to comprehend that they had made it to the edge of the storm.

An ear on top of the Captain's head twitched water flinging off of it as it moved before he looked back at his his Quartermaster. "Luck." He said with a smile then turned back towards the horizon one hand on the helm and the other touching the only piece of jewelry he wore a small broken gem stone that hung around his neck attached to a dirty chain.

-break-

"I hear there is a ship heading in today." A finely dressed lady said into her cup of tea as she set at an elegantly prepared table with a few ladies of certain esteem.

All of them were clothed in full dress wearing heavy petticoats and gowns held together by constricting stays that cut off their ability to breathe. The woman talking wore the most fashionable clothes at the table her petticoat a beautiful blue color with small silver threaded embroidery and her apron lined with delicious lace. Her outer gown was just as beautiful and daring consisting of the same blue color as the petticoat but with edgings, ruffles, and bows lining it.

Sitting properly around her the other women wore similar clothes as they took their afternoon tea together. There were four of them in all at the table, which was lined with a silk tablecloth and decorated with the finest China that could possibly be imported from the Asia's, each dressed in their best fashions appearing so colorful and exuberant that one might assume they were attempting to attract a mate.

"I heard the ship coming in took on some damage." One of the women said as she lightly stirred some sugar into her tea being absolutely above careful to make sure her spoon did not scrap a single edge of the cup before removing it and delicately wiping off the excess tea on its rim. Of all the women her hat was the flashiest reflecting her feisty personality with its deep purple blooms of an exotic but dyed ostrich feathers that came protruding up out of the top. All in all it was a very gaudy yet accepted fashion statement.

"That is what they said when they spotted it, Yuka." Another girl entered the conversation her green petticoat matching her red hat in a very odd way that was becoming to her plain brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"When did they spot it Eri?" A girl with curly black hair asked as she smoothed her outer gown down because the hoop skirt was pushing it up about her hips. Her own gown was a rather lavish pinkish color somehow fitting of the state of her brain.

"My husband said they spotted it sometime early yesterday." Eri answered the question in an airy subdued voice as she took a sip from her cup daintily before setting in back down before her and folding her hands in her lap. "He told me it might be in by nightfall."

"That seems like a long time to reach port?" The girl with curly hair looked at her with curiosity in her deep black eyes as she once again smoothed down the pink grown.

"I know Ayumi." Eri rolled her eyes in a very unladylike fashion only to catch herself seconds later. Bringing her napkin to her lips she lightly brushed them to disguise her moment of improper behavior. "Mr. Hojo noticed they were missing a mast through the spyglass that's—."

"Missing a mast?" The last girl at the table entered the conversation. She had been quiet the whole time glancing out the window and looking into the sea with longing. Unlike the others her clothes were not as flashy her petticoat and outer gown both a dark green, the ruffles on her sleeves the bare minimum required for her station in society, her hair loosely and hap-hazardously tied in a bun that she had obviously done herself instead of having the maid take care of, and atop her head a very plain and small white hat—white—and only white.

"Yes," Eri informed her as she reached across the table for a small bit of finger food picking it up with a pair of beautiful gold tongs and bringing it to her plate depositing it with grace befitting of the queen herself. "He said the—what's it called—the forthmast?" She pondered out loud as she replaced the golden tongs back on the doily in the middle of the table before picking up her silver knife and fork to continue eating.

"The foremast." The young woman corrected as she looked at Eri with curious eyes anticipating lighting in her very pupils.

"Yes," The girl agreed as she cut into the small bit of pastry ever so delicately. "The foremast was gone."

"Wow," The girl said honestly impressed by the ships fortitude. "And the ship was still making its way into the harbor," She shook her head and leaned back in her chair before catching herself and sitting up with her back straight once again. "That's amazing. A ship normally can't catch the wind without the foremast," She continued on her voice growing excited as she looked at the other girls happy to finally have something to contribute to the conversation. "The fact that it is able to sail is simply—"

The other three girls sighed in boredom collectively.

"Only you would be entertained by ships, Kagome." Yuka groused although in a distinctly polite way as she fanned herself lightly her eyes drifting away from the table to look at the other people around the room.

"I'm entertained by the thought of the men on the ships myself." Eri added as an afterthought to Yuka's comment as she brought a piece of pastry up to her lips the silver of her fork reflecting the faint flush of color that had appeared on her cheeks. Whether the flush was from the thought of the sailors or from the heat no one could tell.

"I wonder if it's a navy ship." Ayumi said dreamily to the other girls her eyes far off and distant as she thought of the men who worked for the crown as the King's royal navy.

"I wonder if they're muscular." Yuka said as she set her fan down in her lap softly before reaching for her cup and perching it in her hands taking a long sip of tea before she continued. "Working on the sea is rather difficult you know." She whispered discreetly as she eyed the people around them before leaning forward teacup still perched in her hand. "Men come back with muscles and broad chest after just a few months."

"Oh," Eri piped up at the thought a bit of pastry half way to her mouth that she slowly lowered back to the plat before turning to Yuka with a sot giggle already in her throat. "I wonder," She leaned forward as did the other girls with the exception of Kagome. "If they have longing eyes." She brought set her knife and fork down covering her face with one hand while the other moved to retrieve her fan opening it so she could cover her face only her own eyes visible to them now. "—eyes that haven't seen a woman in many months."

The three women giggled at the thought and began to chatter about the imaginary handsome sailors. The forth girl however, looked away and back out the window her tea forgotten in front of her. On the horizon she could make out the ship still an hour away or so away from the harbor. If it was missing a sail it would take far longer than an hour to get in, however. Kagome sighed at the sight of it wishing she could be there on that vessel on the sea but her gifted sex in life had been a joke.

She looked back at the other girls and listened as they talked about lonely romantic sailors secretly wishing she was one, well, a sailor at least that is. Keeping her hands in her lap she looked at the table cloth white and perfect like the life she was meant to live. She was the daughter of a powerful military official. He was no demon but he was still high ranking in the government. It was a rare thing a human who had gained the trust of demons and yet here she sat in a demon tea room the only five human's in the place these girls, herself, and the waitress that had served them.

They were girls of fortune who had been born into powerful human families: families that had somehow become strong inside demon society. Kagome glanced back out the window and felt her heart sink at the sight of the broken ship coming into port. She was broken like that ship. Boken because she was a woman and women were not good enough, strong enough, or made well enough to travel the sea. Her birth would never let her know that ship or any other ship. Human women, demon women it didn't matter they were not allowed on the sea. It was a rule of propriety a matter of manners and high bred lifestyle.

Kagome closed her eyes forcing everything else to disappear but her thoughts, "_I wish_," Her voice sounded broken even in her own head. "_I wish I had been born a boy."_ She took a deep shaky breath the chatter around her continuing as if she didn't exist. Slowly, she opened her eyes and frowned as looked back at the table studying her face in her tea. It was murky because of the water.

Her station in life had been set from the moment of her birth, the second the midwife had announced 'it's a girl' her future had been set in her families eyes. With any luck (their luck not hers) she would be fancied by a high ranking demon and made to be his wife. She would marry him for prestige and he would take a fellow demon as a mate so as to not sully the blood lines with half demon spawn. Hers would be a marriage of appearances no children coming of it to ease her pain and make her life more bearable. Still, for her family it was the best possible outcome. If she wed a demon and became the ruler of his house and servants then they would gain his family power. It was a marriage more of convenience for her family than anything to do with her, her heart, or her happiness.

"_But so is the way of the life of a woman._" Kagome concluded and felt a wave of sadness hit her heart at the thought. Melancholic she turned away from her friends, her tea, and the tea table looking outside into the endless sea studying that ship as it came in onto the horizon.

The life of a housewife was not the life Kagome wanted it was not who Kagome was. Her eyes ventured passed the ship looking at the line that separated the ocean from the sky. The line where blue meets blue and everything appears more opened and possible and probable. The life Kagome wanted was on the other side of that line a place she had never known; a thought she had to push away but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the thought out of her head.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly before reopening them hoping the brief black out would clear her mind. But as she opened her eyes she found herself staring at the ship coming into harbor with envy and pain lodging in her breast. After a moment she sighed and focused on it, only one thought making its way into her head, "_I wish I was on that ship_."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/13/2012**

**Notes:**

Both the title of the fanfiction and the title of this first Chapter are spoofs of the anime.

(Points if you can name how!)


	2. The Masquerade and the Dowry

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Two: **

**The Masquerade and the Dowry**

"This is shit." The Captain said as he steered the ship towards Port Royal his hands holding onto the steering wheel as if it was the most fragile thing in the world and at the moment it kind of was.

"I know," Miroku agreed from the Captain's side as he slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily. "Why did it have to be this place?"

"Not that," The Captain said harshly as he looked out at his ship with a dark frown. "I hate steering this fucking vessel." He pointed at the wheel with one clawed finger to reiterate his point. "That's why I hired that bloody helmsmen in the first place."

Miroku practically smacked his Captain over the head but stopped himself—there were other crew members on the deck and he would never dishonor the Captain in front of the men. Besides, if the men began to think the Captain was weak the chance for mutiny would increase (after the earlier display with the mast, however, the chances of that were slim to none).

The young first mate smiled at the memory of his Captain's insane abilities from the previous night. "_Damn_," He thought as he shook his head. "_Talk about solidifying your post, he's gonna be Captain forever_." Miroku chuckled at the thought but knew he was right in the assumption.

Pirate Captains were chosen by their crew, it had nothing to do with who owned a ship or had the most money—no, a Pirate Captain had to have something bigger than that. He needed to be able to keep them alive, he needed to be able to fight, he needed to be able to tear the mast down and shove it into the sea during a raging storm so the ship wouldn't capsize. And if he couldn't do those things he could be voted off—it was the beginning of democracy. And the Captain's move to tear the flaming mast away from the ship had only increased his chances of maintaining his station as Captain permanently, no one would dare vote against a man who saved all their asses, that would be suicide.

Besides, Inuyasha had a good track record at keeping them alive and that was why Captain Inuyasha had never had a mutiny in all his years serving as Captain—he was just too good. And luckily, their democracy didn't require a term limit to change that.

"God damn Helmsmen," Inuyasha growled bringing Miroku back to the present. "Where is he anyway?" He muttered as he turned the wheel slightly to the right.

"Why don't you ask the sea?" Miroku said dryly using Inuyasha's very words from the previous day.

The Captain stilled at the sarcastic mumble and looked towards his first mate darkly for several seconds. The younger man turned towards him as well giving the Captain the most patronizing look he could muster that wouldn't draw attention from the crewmen working on the deck below. Miroku may disagree with the man but he would never let that be known to the other crewmen. After several seconds the Captain turned away and huffed refusing to allow himself to feel guilty. The man in question had been so new to the crew that he hadn't even known the man's name. Hell, they had only picked the man up a week ago from Hispaniola that was no time to form any sort of attachment.

Still—Inuyasha felt his ears droop slightly on his head. "_He was my crew._" Inuyasha thought to himself as he moved his hand to worry at the small gemstone that hung around his neck. "_And I failed him._" The feeling of guilt prickled in his chest for just a second before Inuyasha growled at himself and forced his ears to perk back up on his head as he let go of the gemstone deliberately.

Beside him Miroku smirked satisfied before looking back forward at the vast expanse of sea before them. "So, tell me why do we have to dock at Port Royal?" He asked officially redirecting the conversation since he knew his point had been made.

If the Captain realized what his first mate was doing he made no indication. "Why wouldn't we?" Inuyasha shrugged as he spoke, "It's the closest port."

Miroku gave him a long sideways glance before breathing out one name evenly. "Henry Morgan."

Inuyasha stilled at his comment, his ears perking up even more on his head at Miroku's words. "_Well, that's a pretty good reason_." He told himself as he tapped a clawed hand on the wheel.

A century ago, Port Royal had been a pirate paradise filled with women of questionable morals and men of even more questionable ones. People died there every day, shot out of anger or over treasure or just for the sake of a little fun. Women had been easy to find and even easier to get inside. Ale and Beer ran free like water and it was easy to sell stolen cargo whether it was marked by the crown or not. It had been a great place until the Weasel of a demon Henry Morgan had been appointed lieutenant governor. The demon had changed the city—for the better the upstanding citizens had said but for the worse the pirates countered.

Morgan purged the city of piracy, passing laws that sentenced all people accused of piracy, prostitution, or even gambling to hang upon the gallows Henry Morgan had built just for the job. The pirates had even given the place a nickname 'Gallows Point'—it was a fitting name. Many a brave pirate had met his end at the Gallows of Port Royal and because of this the town was now an upstanding port town as long as one ignored the constant slave trade going on in the area.

Despite all of this information however, Inuyasha knew he didn't have a choice. "We have to dock her." He told Miroku roughly as he looked at the broken mast one hand ideally steering the vessel while the other once again absently fingered the small gemstone. "We don't have a choice. We won't make it to the next port."

Miroku nodded, they both knew they were almost out of food and more importantly water. If they didn't dock here, at the very least to resupply, then they would be dead in the water in a matter of days. Literally dead. "So what do we do?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath letting go of the gem as he brought his hands to the wheel, gripping it tightly as he tried to think of any solution. After several minutes of intense staring he raised his head a smirk forming on his lips. "You know," He spoke evenly as he glanced at Miroku licking his top lip. "Back in London, they have these balls in the palace."

Miroku looked at him strangely, one of his eyebrows raised high into his black hair line. "What?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded his head with a large grin on his face. "They dress up and wear costumes and pretend to be people like pirates and shit like that."

"Your point?" Miroku said calmly as he vaguely wondered if the Captain even realized they were still talking about Port Royal and Henry Morgan.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head up and down briskly. "I believe it's time we followed some of their good influence." He motioned down below towards the Cargo Hold.

Miroku followed the Captain's hand to the Cargo Hold his mind trying to wrap around what the Captain was indicting. "Wait?" He whispered as he mentally went through the current inventory. "You're not—are you crazy?" He whipped his head back around to the smirking Captain. "A masquerade?" Miroku guessed as he realized the Captain was talking about a set of very particular 'items' they had acquired a few weeks ago. "You are suggesting we pretend to be part of the Crown's Navy?"

"Um hm," Inuyasha grinned as he nodded curtly. "We have the uniforms, we have the metals, we even have the military issue pistols down there." Inuyasha practically growled with pleasure as he thumped his hand on the wheel. "I bet we can pull it off."

"Um but—," Miroku felt his voice failing him in his through as he motioned widely with his hands. "What about the ship, she doesn't look like a navy vessel?" He knew a bad idea when he heard one. Not only were they pirates going into one of the most dangerous ports in the world for a pirate to enter, they were pirates who were contemplating dressing up as Navy officers and going into one of the worst ports in the world for a pirate to enter.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clicked his tongue looking completely unworried. "We got things for that too." He told Miroku with a wave of the hand.

Without a word Miroku put his head in his hands thinking back several weeks to their raid of that Navy Vessel. At the time he had thought it rather weird that the Captain had taken uniforms and hats from the Navy Ship they had raided, but now he saw it was simply a part of his Captain's uncanny luck. The Captain had known he would need it, he had somehow sensed it and brought it along—and now weeks later, they found themselves with the perfect opportunity to use the oddly acquired items.

Miroku brought his hands down limply to his sides. "Dear lord, how do I let you talk me into this." He grumbled before looking his Captain in the eye. "I'll get the navy flag." He said with a deep heavy sigh.

"Yes!" Inuyasha hissed as he clutched one fist in triumph before snapping his fingers and turning back to Miroku "Oh, dress Sango up." He added. "If we have a helpless woman on board we'll look even less suspicious."

"Sango's not gonna like that." Miroku said in a sing song voice as he thought of the only woman on the ship, his woman.

Inuyasha merely snorted in response. "Fuck her."

Miroku smirked and chuckled at the Captain licking his lips with a suggestive wink. "Every night."

The Captain laughed heartily, motioning hastily for Miroku to leave the deck. "Well, go get your prize, fuck her, and dress her." His hands went back to grip the wheel, turning it slightly to one side as a wave brushed against the most damaged side of the vessel. "We'll be in port in about three hours at this rate, that's not much time to get the ship in shape." He turned the wheel slightly to one side, the ship obeyed slowly. "Get the cleanest looking men and dress them too. The others can hide below."

"Do I need to fuck the men before I dress them?" Miroku inquired over his shoulder as he started for the stairs.

"Doesn't matter to me," Inuyasha called after him as Miroku disappeared to the deck below. "As long as it gets done."

-break-

Kagome left the tea hour a little after three in the afternoon. Boldly she walked down the street alone having left her friends to their still ongoing conversation about handsome men who lived on salt and air. She frowned at the romantic thought her mind wandering to her own seamless curiosity on the life they lived. "_What would it be_," She thought as she looked out at the town around her, nodding when appropriate to passerby's. "_To be one of those men?_" She sighed at the thought as she continued down her path, making her way back to her house with an umbrella carefully positioned above her head shielding her from the hot Jamaican sun. "_I think, it would be wonderful to sail the sea my whole life._" She grinned adjusting the umbrella so some sun could hit her face indecently. "_To always stand in the sun, to live off of nothing more than an appetite for adventure and the wind that drove my sails._"

She stopped in the middle of the street her own thoughts causing a strange tug in her heart as she twirled the umbrella absently in her hands. With a heavy sigh she allowed the umbrella to drop to her shoulder for just a second, exposing her head, neck, and shoulders to the bright rays of sunlight that were streaming down upon her. Slowly, she turned her head to her right looking out over the landscape of small houses whose backyards were made of sand and beach until her irises landed on the hopeful ocean.

She followed the waves with her eyes, watching as they ebbed and flowed for several seconds before raising the umbrella back over her head, "But that will never be." She whispered to herself as she turned away and started back down the path she knew better than she knew herself.

Her family had moved to Jamaica eleven years ago when she was a little over six years old. At the time Henry Morgan had just killed the last of the most daring pirates making the port safe enough for civilized people to take up residence. Her father, a rather well to do man in England, had been given a position by the demon himself as Human Representative or, as her father described it, the go between for human and demon relations. Basically, his job was to maintain order between the two races, keeping control of their disputes and making sure everything was handled in a civilized manner.

It was a job that demanded a lot of time and effort, so much so that Kagome had not really seen her father in a number of years. Sure, she saw him leave the house and arrive back home at least on some days but most of the time her father was simply the money maker of the home and nothing more, surely not a father to say the least.

Her mother was another story all together. At first her mother had outright refused to accept her station in Jamaica. They had even, much to the embarrassment of her father, had to drag the woman off the ship when they arrived. Her mother was French born, pure and simple. And although she had married an Englishman right at the end of the Thirty Year War, she still maintained a certain amount of prestige for her nationality and no French woman should ever be forced to live in a place like Port Royal (according to her mother). Still, despite this her mother had made a home and life in Jamaica. One that any woman back home would be proud.

That is with the exception of one thing: her daughter.

Kagome sighed heavily as she thought of the great disappointment she had become over the years. When other girls had been inside with dolls, Kagome had been outside with the boys making small paper and wooden boats that they released into the sea. When the other girls had been dressing for tea with their mother's help, Kagome's mother had found her daughter in the muddy sand searching for sea shells and sand dollars. When the other girls had started to marry, Kagome had been the only one to not even get a single offer. Kagome had been the female failure of her family. Kagome the tom-boy, who had never outgrown her independent boyish nature had not had one single marriage prospect, the greatest of all humiliations for a French Debutant.

_"_I'm such a failure." Kagome felt the thought seep out of her head and onto her tongue as she turned onto her street towards her family home, her footfalls growing slower the closer she got to her homeward prison. "_All my mother ever wanted was a beautiful proper lady but me—what a shock it must have been to get me_." She bit her lip a feeling of honest guilt for the hell her existence must be for her mother running through her. "_Still_," She shook her head and huffed raising her eyes up to look out at the sun. "_That life, my mother's life_." She felt a shiver go down her spin. "That's just not the life for me_._"

She grinned slightly as she admitted it out loud her face flushing as she thought of the life she would prefer. Looking up feeling every bit as confident as she always did, Kagome looked down the street towards her family's modest home only to stop dead in her tracks.

"A carriage?" She whispered into the vacant street as her hands tightened on the umbrella.

In front of her house was indeed a fancy carriage with perfectly manicured horses and a driver smoking a pipe who looked far too proper to be sitting atop a carriage making Kagome cringe. It was all way too clean for her liking; to perfect and proper. She was a girl who liked the subtle dirtiness of life, which added flavor and color to the world. This carriage however, was like a cloudless day. Sure it might be beautiful but where is the thrill in a vacant sky? Half the fun was wondering if it was going to storm and the other half was riding out that storm.

Taking a slow step forward Kagome continued to study the carriage a nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her there was something to be feared from it's presence. "I wonder whose carriage it is?" She whispered as she tiled her head to the side only to feel something tighten in the pit of her stomach. "Oh no that's Mr. Morgan," She whispered as she shook her head back and forth, her hand tightening on the umbrella while her heart sped up in her chest. "It couldn't be, it couldn't possibly, what would he be doing here?"

A trickle of sweat made its way down the side of her neck as she picked up the end of her dress and began walking as quickly as she possibly could with her corset on towards the carriage. She approached reaching it quite quickly and before the driver could see her stopped and straightened her skirt and hair whilst silently hoping she would not be scolded for her lack of a male escort once she entered the house. With Mr. Morgan inside there was only a fifty-fifty chance. On the one hand, her mother would not want to disturb her company with family matters. On the other however, her mother might feel the need to scold her daughter to show they were still trying to tame her for marriage.

Kagome gulped, either way she really didn't want to go inside but she still knew she had to. If Henry Morgan was indeed inside then something was very wrong. It could be her father or trouble in the town or—she shock her head—she couldn't even bring herself to think of what was worse.

Up on top of the carriage the driver cleared his throat drawing her attention upwards. "Oh, good day sir." She whispered upon making eye contact, giving the man a slight yet proper curtsey for his station.

"Good day young Miss Dresmont." He spoke softly as he gave her a gentle look before diverting his eyes towards the house. "It's best you go in Miss."

Kagome looked back at him, she didn't know his name but he had a kind face a human face and typical rounded human ears. That was one of the distinguishing features between humans and demons: their ears. A demon's ears much like a human's were located on the side of their face but instead of being rounded like a humans were pointed at the tops much like the animal counterparts that they were attached to. This man before her now had obviously smooth round ears however, making him wholly a human. "_He must be a pretty low servant if he's human._" She registered, looking over his nice clothes and his handsome tan face. It was common knowledge that Mr. Morgan used human servants over demon ones if he deemed the position below a full fledged demon's birth right. "Why should I go in, good sir?"

The man drew on a pipe he had been holding in his hand. The scent of tobacco filled her nose—it reminded her of her father. "They are discussing you."

"Me?" She felt the tightening in her stomach grow even worse

"Yes," The driver took the pipe, turning it upside down and patting it so the ashes of the now burnt out tobacco fell to the ground. "Something about a dowry."

Kagome's eyes grew wide her heart stopping in her chest. "But, Mr. Morgan's married," She argued with the man part of her realizing he would not care but the other part practically squawking with disbelief. "Why would he discus my dowry with my mother?"

The driver gave her a gentle look his expression actually apologetic. "Mr. Morgan might be a married man Miss Dresmont," He spoke to her softly as if she might break. "But his youngest son is still an eligible bachelor."

Kagome blinked once, feeling sick to her stomach as the image was conquered in her head. "Naraku?"

"The very one." The man spoke honestly as he put his pipe back in his jacket.

"Oh no!" Quickly, without giving the man even the slightest recognition or thanks Kagome turned her back on him and ran up the walk way nearly tripping on her dress as she came to the front stairs. Practically crawling up them Kagome made it to the front door of the house nearly ripping the door off its handles as she entered, pausing just long enough to slip of her shows so she could move silently across the wooden floor.

Tiptoeing attempt not to make a sound she headed for the parlor where her mother received all guest. Noting that the door was slightly ajar, she pressed herself against the wall, making sure not even her shadow was cast within view of the doorway as she slid closer and closer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she made her way across the long hall and found herself standing right beside the door. With the utmost of care she leaned forward peering into the room with nervous eyes.

Sure enough sitting across from her mother, sipping tea was none other than Henry Morgan and his youngest child, Naraku Morgan. Kagome felt bile rise in her throat at the sight of him. He was greasy looking, his hair long down his back, sloppy and tangled. His clothes although proper and dignified by characteristic looked as if he had been rolling around in mud before he had arrived, the cuffs of both the sleeves and the pants legs brown with dirt.

Kagome crinkled her nose at the sight but couldn't blame him for the upheaval look, after all he was only a boy of thirteen. "_My god he's so young_." Kagome shuddered at the thought and looked away from the people in the parlor leaning against the wall as if in pain. "_Is mother that desperate._" She asked herself as she screwed up her face in horror. "_He's four years younger than me, that's highly irregular, and has to be more shameful than having me around the house unmarried." _She glanced back into the room looking at Naraku who was half hidden behind his father his blank black eyes staring out the window oblivious to the world around him_. "Not to mention that he's so, I don't know, cold_." Kagome pursed her lips as she thought back on every instance of meeting Naraku Morgan that she could recall.

He was away awkward, standing to the back of rooms during parties and whenever someone would venture to speak to him he was always blunt, cold, and uncaring in tone. He never spoke for long periods of time and his father and brothers didn't seem to mind. In fact they always seemed to ignore him at parties, especially his brothers. For a moment Kagome wondered why, why would a father and brothers that were so close ostracize one of their own?

"Kagome?"

Kagome practically jumped ten feet in the air when her little brother came to stand in front of her his bright blue eyes looking up at her with curiosity. Quickly she covered his mouth with her hand in an attempt to save herself from being noticed but, unfortunately for her, she had never been that lucky.

Inside the parlor there was a stir, as if someone in a petticoat was standing. "Kagome, iz zat you? Pleaze excuse me, Monsieur." She heard her mother's voice. Within seconds her mother was at the door to the parlor, looking at her with curiosity. "Chérie are you back from tea already?"

"Yes, Mama." Kagome answered in a small voice as she glared at her younger brother, releasing him before her mother could say anything about the strange position. The boy looked at her confused and Kagome's anger faded, he hadn't realized what he had done, he had merely wanted to talk with her but now, they would not be able to talk at all until much later. Gently she rubbed the small boys head before turning back to her mother attempting to look as if she had not been hiding outside the room but had been waiting for the proper moment to come in. "I noticed your guest Mama and thought not to disturb you."

The tall elegant woman smiled brightly at her words, looking highly pleased at Kagome's soft yet unfitting manner. "Pleaze, come join us, Chérie." She spoke so elegantly that Kagome felt small beside her. "Mr. Morgan iz in ze palor with 'iz charmant son, Naraku Morgan."

Kagome had to force herself to keep a straight face at her mother's words. "_Charming isn't the word I'd use_." She wanted to say but knew better and thus held her tongue instead speaking as she had been taught. "I would be delighted Mama."

"Excellent." A beautiful grin broke out on her mother's perfectly made up face before she turned to the little boy who still stood behind Kagome perplexed. "Souta, go play outside, s'il Vous plaît, Chéri." Her mother directed as she stepped back into the parlor, Kagome hesitating for only a second as she looked back at her younger brother.

The small eight year old gave her a halfhearted smile, even at such a young age he understood what was happening in that bright yet dark room. He offered her a little wave and she smiled as brightly as she could in return. "Have fun." She whispered with false cheer and sent him an encouraging wave of the hand.

"Good luck Kagome." He whispered back before fleeing the scene the prospect of playing outside in the sand and waves of their backyard much too appealing to resist.

Kagome's eyes followed him as he ran to the back door of their house her shoulders tensing as she imagined her own playground she was about to enter. "_I wish I could follow you outside_." She told herself as she sighed and turned back to the door preparing to enter the parlor. "I_t's be so much more fun outside in the sun, walking barefoot in the sand—," _Her thoughts trailed off as she followed her mother in the parlor to sit and talk with the waiting man and boy, her barefoot feeling cool against the hard wood. "Oh no—," She whispered, her eyes widening as she looked back over her shoulder at the place her shoes set. It was too late to get them now.

-break-

"We're gonna die." Miroku said for the fifth time as he looked at the flag that now hung up among the white sails of the ship.

"We'll be fine." Inuyasha said and put an arm around his first mate and Quartermaster. In front of them were the only men suitable enough to pass as navy crewmen or at least navy crewmen who had just weathered a strong storm and nearly drowned or at the very least rats that had weather a strong storm and nearly drowned. Either way they had the uniforms and hats and guns and sabers so their props were effective even if their appearance was not.

"Fine?" Miroku hissed into his ear, trying to maintain at least some of the required formality when addressing his Captain in front of the crew. "You think they can pull this off and we'll be fine!" He slapped a hand over his eyes as he took deep breathes almost sounding as if he was about to hyperventilate. "They know nothing of proper manners and navy etiquette." He pulled the hand down over his face roughly his dark eyes wide with terror. "Fuck they can't even spell it!"

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he took in the man's great discomfort. After having spent nearly ten years with Miroku he knew that this was just a phase. Pretty soon he would be fine with the idea, at least after having spent the correct amount of time panicking over it. "Miroku—," He tried to interrupt gently but the man just continued on.

"Hey you," Miroku pointed at one of the 'officers' his eyes practically filled with fire. "Spell Etiquette!"

"What's that then ser?" The man replied while he adjusted his three cornered hat on his head trying to determine which way it should face before setting it down facing completely the wrong direction for a Navy officer.

Miroku turned back towards Inuyasha his eyes flaring with the knowledge that they were headed into Danta's fifth layer of hell. "See!" He motioned towards the man with a shaking hand. "He doesn't even know what it is!"

"In his defense," Inuyasha said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head. "Etiquette probably wasn't a part of his finishing school curriculum."

Miroku thought briefly of the implications of trying to strangle the Captain but before he was able to get even one finger around the Captain's neck a soft and charming voice entered the air around them.

"Etiquette." A female figure curvy, shapely, and downright seductive brought the whole of the crew to look at a woman who had just emerged on deck. "E-t-i-q-u-e-t-t-e." She spelt the word allowing each letter to drop from her lips like water gliding from a waterfall. "A french word that means: The practices and forms prescribed by social convention or by authority."

Miroku felt himself grow dizzy as he watched her glide across the deck towards them. "Sango."

Tears started to form in his eyes as he took in the sight of her. Usually Sango dressed like any other member of the crew—like a man—but now she stood in front of him in scarlet petticoats and outer gown. Her body contorted into a stay and hooped skirt. Around her slender shoulders was a lace neck handkerchief and around her now tiny waist was a silk apron speckled with daring needlework of red thread interchanged with gold. Her hair was fashioned into a delicate bun and on her head was a stylish hat that Miroku had stolen off a navy vessel several years ago just for her. How she had managed to dress herself in the clothes and style her own hair was beyond any male member of the crew, she was just downright impressive. She was Sango.

"We might not die." Miroku concluded as she finished her approach coming to stand beside both the Captain and himself, a fan poised in her white gloved hand.

"You still might but it won't be from docking." She muttered as she opened the lacy fan and waved it slowly before her face her proper clothes and undergarments already making her feel faint. "I hate these clothes." She whispered as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach taking several half breathes unable to take any that were truly deep enough to sustain her in the Caribbean heat. "Dear lord," She grumbled before opening her eyes and giving Inuyasha a fixated glare. "Why am I dressed like this, _Captain_?"

The Captain noticed the slant to her words and smiled before reaching out and taking her gloved hand into his own, he pulled it to his lips in jest and kissed the top with a delicious slowness that actually made Sango blush. "Because my lady," He told her, his voice full of soul and passion. "A Captain needs his wife."

"What?" Miroku yelled before clamping his mouth shut as the men around them snickered before bursting into full out laughs.

Sango pulled her hand back like he had burnt her and glared at her Captain. "I wish you would have died in the storm." She said harshly as she folded her arms over her chest and huffed her face turning red not with embarrassment but with anger.

Inuyasha titled his head back and laughed brightly at their obvious discomfort before waving his hand in a calming gesture. "Now, now. Look at it this way." He motioned to the Navy Captain's clothes he was wearing. They were put on expertly and he really looked the part with every button polished, ever string clipped, and both shoes bright and shiny. His hair was even stuffed (which was amazing in itself) under a powdered wig that was somewhat covered by his hat, a desperate measure he had undertaken to hide his irregular ears. "If I'm traveling with my wife and crew, there will be fewer questions." He raised both his hands when Miroku looked about to protect. "Think about it, we use a story like um," He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "A navy Captain, that's me and his wife," He motioned to Sango. "Are traveling to see her mother in a quaint place like Charleston, when they hit a storm and it took out the mast of their vessel. Who would question that?"

Sango bit her lip, wanting so desperately to ask why Miroku couldn't just play the role of Captain since she and he were currently in a relationship however, as she stood there and looked at the crew around her she knew she couldn't. A woman questioning a man's authority was bad enough without her questioning the Captain of a vessel in front of his men. To do so was disrespectful and even though she knew that her Captain wouldn't mind or yell or punish her, she still couldn't bring herself to say a word. "I understand Captain." She whispered and sent Miroku an apologetic look that spoke volumes.

They might not be officially married in front of the law but she and Miroku might as well have been. After all, she was damaged goods and a damaged woman can never get married. She gulped at the thought closing her eyes in an attempt to not remember the sordid details of her past but instead remember being saved after she had been disowned for the horrible dishonor she had brought upon her family.

"Sango?" The Captain spoke softly as he leaned towards her reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. She jumped in response her hands coming up looking ready to deck him but stopping just short of punching him in the face.

Surprise lit both her face and the Captains as well as she stood there frozen in shock. "I'm—I'm—so sorry I don't know what came over me," She struggled to say as she brought her hands down and smoothed her dress, her eyes staring at the floor. It wasn't like Sango throwing a punch was a big deal. The girl could fight along with the best of 'em but the fact that she had sprung into action where the Captain was concerned was very out of character. Sango wasn't one to simply start beating on someone simply because they had startled her.

Concerned Inuyasha and Miroku shared a look over her head before each came to stand on either side of her. Miroku touching her arm just faintly with the tip of his fingers. "What were you thinking about?" He inquired gently, his fingers rubbing against her skin.

"Just—," She started to say but stopped herself as she looked around at the crew before looking at the two men. "Nothing."

Inuyasha frowned at the dismissal and grabbed for her arm pulling her away from the men farther up the ship where they could not be over heard by human or demon alike. Miroku followed behind unquestioning as they came to stand by the downed mast a good twenty feet away from the nearest crewmen. "What's going on?" He pressed as he turned to look at her his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Miroku questioned as well as he came to stand behind her, his hand reaching for her waist in a gesture meant to comfort.

"God! You both won't let anyone be will you?" She muttered as she swatted at both men away from her before a frown formed on her pretty face. "I was just thinking about when you found me," She continued to talk in a hasty mumble as she looked out across the ocean taking in the ever growing speak that was Port Royal. "I don't know why—it was just a thou—."

"I remember that night," Inuyasha spoke cutting her off as he leaned against the railing glancing over the side. "You were in that tavern, can't remember the name."

"It's not important." Sango told him bluntly as she crossed her arms under her bosom.

"Don't mean it won't be remembered." Miroku told Sango with a smirk as he nudged her with his shoulder. "Hannagins was the name, man it was in a bad part of town."

"That's putting it mildly." Inuyasha chimed in as he pushed himself away from the railing and brought his arm up to rest across Sango's shoulders. The girl gave him a dry look but didn't move to remove his arm instead choosing to elbow him discretely in the ribs. He grinned at the gesture but didn't move away. "You were there drinking all alone and this man—."

"Not me." Miroku threw in but the Captain shushed him.

"Where was I?" He made a show of lifting his chin in thought. "Yeah, this man comes up to ya asking for your," He tapped his chin and turned to Miroku. "How should I phrase it?"

Miroku frowned for all of a second as he leaned back against the railing still facing inwards towards the Captain and Sango. "Services," He nodded at the word. "I'd go with that."

"I like it." Inuyasha complemented before starting to continue only for Sango to cut him off.

"Oh enough!" She groused but a smile was starting to appear on her face. "I know the story I was there."

Inuyasha only smirked finally removing his arm from around her shoulder. "I know you were there." He admitted with a contrived slowness before adding offhandedly. "I just like telling it."

She snorted in response the sound completely contrary to her current state of dress. "You like telling it because you two," She motioned between them as both men looked at her innocently. "Beat that man within an inch of his life when he felt me up."

"Ah," Inuyasha sighed almost dreamily. "I'm so damn proud of that."

"Me to." Miroku agreed with an easy laugh.

Soon both men were laughing as well as Sango who looked on at them with no small amount of wonder and love. "_Where would I be without you both?_" She thought to herself as Miroku's arm came around her waist once more, pulling her closer to himself before he planted a sweet kiss to the side of her head. That night so long ago he had done the same thing as he drug her out of the filthy tavern she had found herself in broken, beaten, tainted, and alone.

It was sweet gesture now but then it had been horrifying and she had cried so hard that both men had known something was wrong with her, something a lot greater than simply being drunk. Her inebriation had actually worked to their advantage and in her unhindered state she had told them both her story of her lack of honor, of being disowned. At the time she had thought that they too would drop her the second they found out just as everyone else had and in a hastened state of depression had dropped to the ground before them in tears. She had been downright shocked when the Captain had knelt before her and took her hand rubbing the back of it soothingly before whispering:

"_Do you have something to live for, miss?_"

She hadn't known who he was at the time, hadn't realized how terrifying those words normally were to people. She hadn't even registered the look of complete panic that had come over Miroku's face as he watched the exchange. In fact, she had only been able to think of one thing at the time and that had been her answer:

"_No. Who can live when their body is raped of life?_"

It had been the only answer her destroyed mind and heart could give. Miroku had looked even worse then, as if he was trying to save her from a fate she had not known was coming but much to her surprise as well as Miroku's the Captain had only gripped her had tighter and pulled her to her feet, taking her arm as he led her to the ship, Miroku trailing confused. Once there he had spoken to her softly, it was one of the very few times the Captain showed himself to be a kind man:

"_If you don't mind piracy, I can give you a reason to live."_

Alone, confused, and unsure she had stepped onto that ship and in four years never once looked back. With time Miroku had started to heal her old wounds and the two had become the only thing you could be intimately on a ship such as this—she had become the first mate's wench. No other man allowed to touch her, even glance at her—except the Captain.

If the Captain wanted he could take her without reason bed her, kill her, use her, it was his freedom as Captain but Inuyasha was a good man and had never done such a thing, although there had been several less than savory jokes over the years, which implied certain less than moral deeds between the two. With the exception of that, the Captain had never interfered with Miroku or Sango leaving them dress to practically live as husband and wife, albeit not under the eyes of the law but at least under the eyes of the Captain.

In the end, the only condition the Captain had given them in regards to the relationship had been "_No kids_." His only explanation: "_I don't want to follow them overboard."_

Memories fading into the back of her mind Sango curtseyed for the Captain and Miroku bringing both of them out of their slight laughing fit. "Well," She spoke her voice demur. "I guess then I shall be calling both of you my dear husbands."

"Both of us?" Inuyasha chuckled as he spoke. "I don't think that very proper."

"I've never been a proper girl." Sango threw back as she opened her fan once again, very slowly fanning herself with the utmost of flirtation in her eyes. "Still, I don't think the people of Port Royal will take kindly to a girl with two husbands in her bed."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and both cringed. "I don't think I'd take having to share." Miroku supplied as he watched Sango sped up her fanning in a way that was considered incredibly indecent.

"Oh, no sharing." Sango said with a wink as she snapped the fan shut holding it to her breast. "I was thinking more along the lines of all three of us," Both men raised their eyebrows as she spoke drawing out her words sensually. "Together."

For several seconds both men were quiet, looking at Sango as if she was insane before they both reacted quite differently.

"Ah." Miroku yelled instantly shielding his eyes looking every bit as disturbed as he should considering the circumstances. "It's in my head."

The Captain practically screamed with laughter, doubling over as he grabbed his side. "Shit, Sango!"

"You're naked in my head!" Miroku continued to scream as he pointed at the Captain accusingly, as the other man was practically rolling on the ground in laughter. "How can you be amused by this? It's just not fair!"

-break-

Kagome entered the room following her mother in a state of perfectly acceptable panic. "_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do—?" _She asked herself over and over again but was given no immediate answer for her pysche. She felt the floorboards under her feet cool slick and recently waxed by the maid and nearly fainted. If they saw her without her shoes on, what would they think? Oh—she knew what they would think, "_There goes Kagome, the only girl in the world who is strange enough to run around without her shoes on," _The voice in her head sounded just as crazy as the words._ "That's probably why her mother can't marry her. Keep your son's away, she's mental!"_

Kagome gulped as she came to stand before the two men in the room whom had both risen at her entrance. Trying to look somewhat dignified despite her inner terror, Kagome brought her chin up high and gave a bright smile that would have made any mother except her own proud and offered her hand to the elder guest first.

"Hello, my dear." Mr. Morgan said as he took her hand into his own, kissing her knuckles lightly. "I am glad you were able to come see us."

"Oh, yes." She said back politely as she curtseyed slightly for him taking extra care to cover her feet as she did. "I am most humbled by your visit Mr. Morgan."

The man smiled brightly at her words and proper curtsey turning to her mother and giving her a nod of approval as if Kagome wasn't even in the room. "You have done well Mrs. Dresmont." He whispered making Kagome blush not from embarrassment but from anger. Wisely she chose to hold it in however, as Mr. Morgan motioned towards the small boy at his side. "This is my son, Naraku."

The boy looked up at her, his unnaturally dark eyes appearing bored as he took a second to look her over. After several critical seconds he turned away without a word, his eyes looking for the window that he had been staring out earlier as he preceded to ignore her completely in favor of looking out at the scenery.

Kagome felt her mouth start to drop open, surprised at the boys behavior. She actually felt insulted.

"Naraku!" His father said harshly drawling the boy's attention away from Souta who was playing outside. "Say hello to Miss Dresmont."

The boy glared at his father in a way that Kagome had never seen anybody glare before. It was almost as if fire was in his eyes for all of a second before he turned to her once more, his expression tight and not compelling. This time he didn't look at her closely but instead frowned and sighed heavily his eyes closing. "Hello," He said simply but the words did sound as if they were very much forced.

"Hello Mr. Morgan." Kagome repeated in kind offering the son a curtsey as well before extending her hand. He gave her an odd look at the gesture, almost a look of disgust before grabbing hold of her hand out of duty and planting a quick kiss to her knuckles. He dropped it at almost the same speed before moving away from her. Obligation fulfilled he took his seat, crossed his legs with his elbow leaning against his knee and his chin leaning against his hand before his eyes looked back outside once again.

Beside him, Henry Morgan looked about ready to commit homicide and Kagome for a minute felt as if this was a good thing. There was someone else out there who was a major disappointment to their parents, "_Perhaps we're a match made in heaven,_" she thought with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry for his rude behavior." Mr. Morgan said regretfully as he stayed standing.

Kagome glanced at her mother who had taken her seat and watched as her mother signaled with her eyes for her to sit as well. Kagome knew though if she set down her mother, Mr. Morgan, and the brat Naraku would all be able to see her feet, her bare feet. "_What do I do, what do I do, what do I do—_," The voice began to chant again as she shifted where she stood nervously.

"Miss Dresmont please, take a seat." Mr. Morgan insisted still standing despite his son's bad manners.

Kagome gulped, she knew it was proper etiquette for all of the men in the room to stay standing until all the women were seated but here they were—Kagome without shoes, not willing to humiliate her mother in front of the Governor of Port Royal. But wasn't she humiliating her enough by refusing to sit, forcing their guest to stand or appear rude if he decided to sit before her, much like his son?

Kagome wanted to bang her head on the wall—she hated this, she hated authority, she hated manners, and etiquette, and proper behavior. All she wanted was to run, to run and leave this place of rules and order, she wanted to be outside, she wanted to be on the sea where she could do as she pleased, she wanted to be anywhere in the world but here.

"Miss Dresmont?" He asked again.

Kagome looked at him and smiled pleasantly. There was nothing she could do—_'I'm sorry, mother_.' She whispered to no one but herself as she set down, attempting to at least hide her feet as much as possible by crossing her ankles. Surprisingly, it worked, it didn't appear that anyone noticed her lack of shoes. "_Thank god!_" Kagome felt happier than she had in a long time, "_Maybe I'm getting luckier_."

"Kagome," Her mother addressed from her place beside her, one of her white gloved hands motioning towards their guest. "Mr. Morgan 'az come to talk about your dowry."

Kagome felt her heart sink, maybe she wasn't so lucky.

"My dowry?" She questioned civilly as she straightened her back to the designated angle. "Why would a man as important as Mr. Morgan concern himself with the financial prosperity of my future husband?" Kagome might have been a tom boy growing up (she was one even now beneath her petticoats) and as a child would have rather fooled around than study or learn—but that did not mean she was not smart and well educated.

"Well," Mr. Morgan said with a smile in her direction, pleased at the delicate way she had phrased the question. "I am concerned with the financial prosperity of your future husband," He parroted back to her, "Because he happens to be my son."

Kagome stood straight up, her skirts swishing around her shoeless feet. "What!" Etiquette be damned she thought. She had expected this but hearing it—hearing it out loud—she couldn't believe her mother was going along with this.

"Kagome, Vous Vous assiérez, s'il Vous plaît." Her mother told her to sit in a language their company would not understand her hand firmly on her daughter's elbow but Kagome pulled away.

"I will not marry a child." She said straight to Mr. Morgan's face. "Even if he is your son."

"Kagome!" Her mother stood and pushed her into the chair. "I am most sorry Monsierur I do not know what 'as come over 'er."

"It is understandable." The man said as his son continued to look outside unfazed by the commotion. "The shock has made her anxious, it is only natural when one finds out they are to wed."

"No," Kagome said despite her mother's urgent eyes. "It's natural when you find you are to wed someone very old or," she pointed at Naraku, "extremely young!"

"Kagome, come wiz me, s'il Vous plaît." Her mother said harshly, the French word for please slipping in her speech as she drug Kagome from the room, slamming the door behind them. They stood outside, her mother practically holding her to the wall before the conversation began again. "We cannot deny zis match." She spoke harshly, her thick French accent coming back after years of disuse the more agitated she became. "Zis iz the only offer you 'ave ever 'ad. I know girls who received offerz at ten Kagome and you 'ave 'ad but one at the age of seventeen!"

"But mother listen—."

"No, you lizten," Her mother's thick French accent filled the hall. "'e iz a démon, Kagome, a démon. We need zis, we can be so wealsy - sink of it, my daughter marreed to a démon - a démon who iz gouverneur of Port Royal, ze finest Port in ze Caribbean."

"But—I can't marry someone I don't love," Kagome fired back as she waved her hands before her angrily. "Let alone someone who doesn't even seem to tolerate me!"

"Kagome," Her mother said in a stern voice. "We are weemen - our 'earts are not above our duty to our famille, to our blood.." The woman took a deep breath composing herself before she continued her voice low so as not to be heard. "Now you will accept zis propozal and not anozer word."

Kagome felt her body sink to the ground. Her mother would not hear her now, this was not about Kagome, this was about her family, just as it always had been. It had never would never be about what Kagome wanted—it was what was best for her mother and her social standing. And Kagome didn't matter when it came to that. "I understand." She whispered as she felt red hot tears sting at her eyes but refused to let them fall.

Her mother backed away and looked at Kagome with a smile that turned into a frown and then an annoyed look. "Kagome, where are your shooz?"

Kagome took a deep breath and sniffled before shaking her head darkly. "Lying somewhere with my dignity."

-break-

"Alright men, the Officers are coming to access us, act natural." Inuyasha said as he stood on his ship, all the men had been arranged by Miroku, in the typical formation of the English Armada. They were under strict orders not to move or speak, or, for that matter, think. One false move and their true identity could be discovered and if it was they were simply fucked.

At Inuyasha's side stood Sango in all of her petticoat glory. She was regal, her eyes glancing at Miroku and Inuyasha as the two waited patiently for the ship to reach anchor waters. "This is going to go well." She whispered to both men as she held her chin firmly in place with a pretty smile gracing her painted lips.

Miroku grabbed another fistful of hair yanking on it lightly before forcing himself to let go. "I'm going to lose my hair over this." He muttered as he looked at a few strands he had managed to accidentally pull out before flicking them off his hand.

"Please don't." Sango whispered back giving him a seductive look as she held onto the Captain's arm for appearances. "Sex wouldn't be fun unless I have a handful of your hair."

"Come to my side." Inuyasha said with a grin as he leaned towards her and whispered darkly. "I've got tons."

"As soon as this is over I'm killing you." Sango said with a gentle smile in the Captain's direction.

"Duly noted." He replied back as he looked forward watching the small row boat come towards them with Port Royal Port authorities inside prepared to inspect them. "Miroku give the men the last minute orders."

Miroku glared at his Captain, a major part of him wanting to go ahead and simply kill him now. With a huff he turned to the men and took in the sight of pirates parading as Navy Officers. "This is never going to work." He mumbled.

"Not with that attitude, now to work, Pup." Captain Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Miroku returned the smirk with a narrow glare at his childhood nickname. He knew that in demon culture calling anyone a 'pup' was considered a term of endearment, at least until they were over the age of fifteen at which time it was considered a back handed insult. "_Man I've wanted to kill you before but bot so many times in ones day sheesh._" He thought to himself as he let the word go for now, choosing instead to turn towards the crew. "Okay." Miroku said addressing the men on the ship one more time. "Once we leave the ship I want you guys to disperse, go about your normal duties, if you feel you can't maintain the illusion of the Navy then for the sea's sake go below deck where no one can see you!" He motioned to the cargo hold where the more unsavory crew members were waiting. "The Captain and I will go ashore with Miss Sango. No one is to leave this ship, not for a second." He punctuated each word with blazing eyes to get his point across. "Remember this is Port Royal," He paused for effect making eye contact with as many men as possible. "And the Gallows are always opened."

The men gulped visibly as the reality of the situation hit them but none dared to say a word all of them standing at attention waiting for their date with hell to commence.

"If something goes wrong, get out." Miroku looked over at the second in command, an older man, who doubled as Master Rigger and Master Sailor, Myoga. "Myoga sail to the south shore, we'll find our way there." He licked his lips stopping himself from adding, if we survive, before he continued. "Give us two weeks. If we don't make it by then, the ships yours."

"Ai wirr do my bessu, ser." The old man agreed with his thick accent his face still looking pretty paranoid as he spoke. He didn't know if he could take the ship, there would probably be a mutiny if he tried but still—he doubted these two would die, especially with a woman like Sango with them.

"Does everyone understand?" Miroku said sternly.

"Aye, Master!" The men responded, some louder than others but all obeying their first mate and quartermaster none the less.

Miroku walked away from the men and over to Inuyasha and Sango who stood formally, arm in arm. "Great speech." Inuyasha complimented his eyes staring forward unblinking as he watched the speck become larger and larger.

Miroku nodded in response as he came to stand next to Sango's other shoulder, his hands tight at his sides. "Learned from the best."

"Who might that be?" Inuyasha inquired with a lopsided grin.

"Sango."

There was a snort and Inuyasha looked at his 'wife.' "Have you been playing with the other men again?" He said in a soft voice his hand rubbing the back of her own lightly. "You know I don't like that."

Sango looked at him and spoke in a voice so quiet only Miroku could overhear. "I can and will kill you."

Inuyasha backed away his hand loosening slightly as he gripped her arm. "All these death threats, shit." He shook his head before giving her a playful wink. "That settles it I'm not sleeping with you tonight, might kill me in my sleep."

Sango giggled and hugged the Captain's arm lightly, she had found a great Captain.

A long boat came up beside the ship some moments later, two crewmen scrambling to perform their duties by sending down a ladder for the Port Authorities to climb up onto the ship. The two human officers of Port Royal came up the ladder one after the other their faces drawn in tight scrutinizing lines as they boarded the vessel "Hello," One of the men carrying a booklet said as he stepped towards the Captain, Quartermaster, and Sango. "Would you mind stating your names, ship, and business please."

"My name is Captain James Smith." Inuyasha said formally. "This is my wife, Elizabeth Smith and my first mate," He motioned to Miroku. "Peter Woodson."

"Very good." The man said taking down their names as the other man walked the ship slowly, inspecting things here and there. "Ship name please."

"Wounded Sea." Inuyasha replied without missing a beat, the true name of his vessel far to easy for trained Port Authorities to recognize as a pirate ship's name.

The Port Authority took his eyes away from the booklet he had been writing in for all of a second as he gave the Captain a strange look. "Sad name for a vessel."

Inuyasha carefully removed his hat, mindful of the wig, and placed it over his heart dramatically."We named her for those lost to the sea in the Thirty Years War."

The man before him removed his hat as well placing it over his heart at the explanation. "A good honorable name then." He said with true agreement in his voice before he put his hat back on his head as did Inuyasha, or Captain James Smith as it were. "And please what is your business?"

"We are in desperate need of supplies and repairs." Inuyasha pointed to the mast as he spoke his eyes attempting to convey the true need of it. "As you can see we have taken some hard times. A storm destroyed our foremast."

"Yes, I see." The man agreed as he looked towards the missing mast. "It's completely gone?"

"Yes, we were lucky it did not fall on us." Inuyasha took a hold of Sango's waist and brought her close, the woman went stiff at his touch but soon relaxed to keep up appearances. "I was so scared for my wife, it is only her second time at sea."

"Poor lady." The man said and took her hand in his own, kissing it. "I know my wife is terrified of the ocean, she says it can do terrible things—," He paused for a second as he bowed his head slightly. "Killed her mother it did."

"How sad." Sango replied in such a beautiful soft voice that Miroku and Inuyasha were both certain it didn't belong to her. "My father died at sea." She continued and brought a hand to her face, brushing at imaginary tears. "I miss him dearly."

The man gave her an almost sickening expression of pity as he tipped his hat towards her out of respect. "Poor dear."

"We're actually on our way to Charleston," Inuyasha said as he 'comforted' his wife by offering her a handkerchief from his breast pocket. "To see her mother."

"How nice." The Officer jotted something down and then looked around at the ship once more. He caught the eye of the other officer who come aboard with him and motioned with his chin towards the ship around them. The other man simply gave him a shrug and went towards the rope ladder without even a single word. "Well everything looks to be in order."

Inuyasha smirked as the man looked down at his papers. "_He didn't even ask for any identification_." He nearly growled with pleasure but stopped himself instead choosing to to take Sango's hand and hold it a little tighter. The girl _looked_ up at him in response and he simply grinned at her before giving her a slight wink of reassurance. "_You're a lucky charm Sango, a damn fine lucky charm_."

"Well then," The man said as he finished scribbling something down in the book before looking back up. "We can get you the supplies but the mast is tricky." He shook his head apologetically. "We have the wood but our carpenter is back logged with work."

"We have a carpenter." Inuyasha supplied truthfully as he glanced at Totosai, who was standing just a little ways from Myoga. They made eye contact and the tiny old man gave him a small smile before holding up five fingers, indicating it would only take him five days to do the repair job Inuyasha was implying. "If we can get the wood to him," Inuyasha turned back to the man. "He can make the new mast without a problem."

"By himself?" The Port Authority pushed amazed.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell the man it was no problem because of their employed demon carpenter but paused before the words could leave his mouth. Port Royal's pot authority didn't need to know that the ships carpenter was in fact a demon and extremely good at his trade. It would be suspicious. Demon's typically did not join the Navy as something as menial as a carpenter, jobs such as that were saved for humans."Well, others on the ship are able to help him." He evaded expertly.

The Officer looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Isn't the navy amazing? So many men diverse in so many trades."

The man laughed—Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku joined him, in the way of keeping up appearances.

"Well," The man looked at Inuyasha bluntly. "There is also the matter of payment. This will be very expensive I'm sure you realize."

"Yes," Inuyasha replied still in character. "We have more than enough money to pay for the necessary supplies and the timber."

"Good." The man nodded closing the book and holding his quill away from his body so as not to get ink on himself. "You won't be charged a port fee as long as you stay out here in the deeper water." The man handed Inuyasha a piece of paper. "This is your permit. It should take at least a month for you to make the repairs."

Inuyasha smiled, already knowing that once they got the wood it would only be a matter of five short days.

"I'm extremely sorry you will be delayed in seeing your mother for such a long time my lady. I know it must be hard." The Officer said with a bow to Sango.

"Thank you for your sympathetic words, sir, you are very kind." She curtseyed for him and the man went to leave the ship.

"Men please arrange my shore vessel." Inuyasha spoke the moment the two men were out of sight. The crew sounded off in response to the command immediately seeing to it that the order was fulfilled quickly so that their Captain, Quartermaster, and the lovely Miss Sango could dock and begin the grueling process of getting through town to find supplies and wood as quickly as possible. "Myoga." Inuyasha summoned softly once he was sure the task was underway.

The old man appeared next to his side almost instantaneously. "Yes Captain?"

"We're going on shore to arrange everything, have Totosai ready when we return." He ordered his voice still low so as not to be overheard by the two human Port Authorities. "I want this mast built in a week, understand?"

"Captain—?"

"Am I," Inuyasha spoke slowly to the man, his eyes intense. "Understood?"

"Yes ser." Myoga nodded with a futile gulp and left to continue his temporary command. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku boarded the small Shore Boat, his men lowered them expertly and upon hitting the calm waters of the harbor they began to follow the other Long Boat to the dock.

"That went well." Miroku said as he looked at his old friend as he rowed.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he fingered the gemstone around his neck nervously. "Hopefully our luck will hold out."

"Hopefully." Miroku nodded, the seriousness in his and Inuyasha's voices bothering Sango.

"Both of you. We're gonna be fine." She said from her spot next to Inuyasha, while Miroku rowed the boat. "They fell for our guise." She reached a hand out to touch Inuyasha's shoulder. "You just convinced two Officers of the Navy that you were higher ranking Officers in the Navy." She spoke truthfully her voice sounding amused. "They're idiots. We're gonna be fine."

"I hope you're right Sango," Inuyasha said from his place at her side his shoulder warm and comforting where her hand rested.

"We're gonna be fine." She said for the third time, both men gave her an odd look. "Come on," she said resisting the urge to push them both overboard. "We fight to live right?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"This is the same as any other fight we've ever been in," She dropped her hand choosing to open the fan instead as a little sweat trickled down the back of her neck. "Only instead of using guns or knives or claws, we're using our heads."

"I like my claws." Inuyasha said while studying his hands.

Sango growled before punching him in the arm.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/12/2012**

**Notes**:

**Henry Morgan** was the actual Lieutenant General of Port Royal in the late 1700's and responsible for countless pirate deaths in an attempt to clean up the town.

**Naraku Morgan** on the other hand is just some ass from an anime I watched once (at least the first name is).


	3. Gold and Grey

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Three: **

**Gold and Grey**

Kagome set outside on the docks staring into the waters of the ocean as they drew inwards towards the shore before slowly receding back into the never ending current. The sight of the water rushing back into the sea was enticing to her. She wanted to rush with it. She wanted to be a part of its retreat; its escape. She wanted to disappear within those waves sucked up into a world of freedom that she had always imagined. Kagome closed her eyes from her spot on the pier the hot hiss of tears underneath her lashes making her lip tremble as she sat on a small barrel, which was incredibly improper for a lady of her standing. A indecent act that she couldn't bring herself to care about.

"Why?" She whispered as she opened her eyes looking out into the ocean the wood of barrel digging into her thighs. "Why Mama, why?" A tear made its way down her cheek pooling at her chin. "Why did you have to end my life?" She sniffled and buried her face in her knees, "Why, why couldn't the ocean be my home." She cried into them knowing in the back of her mind that this port was her only home and it would always be her only home. She was betrothed to Naraku Morgan the thirteen year old son of Lieutenant Governor Henry Morgan and they were to be married in four months when Naraku turned fourteen—a fitting age for a boy to wed.

Kagome buried her head into her crossed arms bringing her knees to her chest as she let out a strangled sob. She was only able to do so because she had abandoned the hoop skirt, her gloves, and her hat as she left the house and without them she was actually comfortable enough to move around like a normal person and not a dainty lady. Opening her eyes she was just able to make out the green color of her gown and petticoat in the darkened cavern of her arms. Silently she wished they were blue like the sea.

Sighing she raised her head the slight sea breeze feeling nice against her hot face as she once again looked out into those waves. A small fish jumped from the surf its shinning body flinging in the sunlight before it dropped back down into the churning waves. Squinting, she noticed several others struggling against the surf fighting as they tried to find food in the shallow easy to navigate waters of the beach side. They intrigued her as they fought the ocean's current their mouths opening and closing as they bobbed and weaved just underneath the water's surface. "You're lucky." Kagome whispered to the fish as she pulled her body into a tighter ball upon the barrel, "At least you get to fight."

With a huff she turned her eyes back to the sea to study the ship that was anchored in the harbor a good distance away. It was an old ship she could tell by the aging color of the wood and the tattered sails. She guessed it had seen its fair share of hardships on the waters of the Caribbean. But despite its warn out appearance, tattered sails and missing foremast it was still beautiful, sturdy, and muscularly sound. It had a certain quality to it; a certain strength that drew her in. In the backwaters of her heart she wished to set foot aboard that ship, even if it was only once, so she might experience the feel of its deck and the way it bounced as the waves lapped its bow.

She closed her eyes at the thought her heart beating softly in her chest for once at ease. Just the notion of being on that ship; just the thought of enjoying life away from manners and etiquette made her instantly feel at peace. Opening her eyes once more she watched as the Long Boat of the Port Authorities pulled away from the ship and began rowing back into shore the two men within she recognized as friends of her father. Uninterested in what she already knew she turned instead to the unknown ship, which was dropping its own small vessel into the water and squinted trying to see the people who were occupying it.

Vaguely, she made out a man—no—two men and what appeared to be a woman in fine red dress. The sight of the woman made Kagome pause: a woman on a ship could only mean a few things: first she was a wife of a crew member (most likely the Captain) or she was a very wealthy woman traveling. Otherwise, women did not go on ships.

"Miss Dresmont!"

Kagome turned to the sound of the voice calling her and smiled faintly when she realized it was one of the Officer's on the Long Boat coming back to the dock. He was standing in the boat his hands waving above his head and a silly delighted expression on his face. A little embarrassed but pleased none the less she waved back and smiled at the attention. While everyone else thought her strange the Officers of the docks seemed to find her fascinating. Often she would come down to see new ships enter the port and they would keep her company talking and laughing as well as educating her on the goings on of vessels from mast to the different types of ships that sailed the deep. Over the years, since her father had introduced them, they had developed a sort of bond. It was nice.

After several minutes the small Long Boat arrived next to her and she stood making her way to the side of the wooden dock. "Mr. Charles." She addressed the Officer who had waved at her. "Mr. Ingram." She addressed the other as he put up the oars sending her a small casual wave after they were safely situated.

"Miss Dresmont," Mr. Ingram addressed as he walked up the small plank to stand next to her his hands figeting as he attempted to straighten his clothes as he walked. "What brings you here, today?" His voice was polite and charming a sweet note on the air that made Kagome smile kindly in return, a gesture she did not often bestow on people.

"The ship, of course." She replied as she looked towards the small boat that was approaching and laughed lightly.

"That would be the reason, wouldn't it?" Mr. Charles called to her as he finished up tying off the ship before he jumped up the gang plank to join in on the conversation. "You do always love to watch the ships come in."

"I do." She replied in kind as she looked back out at the giant ship docked in the harbor with no short amount of awe. "Out of curiosity, what is the history of this vessel?"

"Not sure where they're coming from," Mr Ingram said with a shrug as he leaned against one of the many post that lined the small dock. "But they're headed to Charleston—Captain's mother-in-law lives there." He continued as he waved his hand towards the boat indicating the man in the navy officers jacket who was sitting next to the woman in the scarlet red gown. "On the way the ship hit a storm, destroyed the foremast." He shook his head. "You should see it it looked like someone just pushed it off the ship."

"Did it do any major damage when it fell?" Kagome inquired as she looked at Mr. Ingram with truly interested eyes.

"None at all." He shook his head once more and shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. "They're one lucky crew to have lived."

"Yes, they must be." Kagome looked out at the boat as it approached the gap between the three individuals and herself becoming smaller.

"It is amazing, isn't—."

Kagome was only vaguely aware that Mr. Charles had begun to speak her eyes instead focused on the gorgeous woman in the boat. Her petticoat was immaculate and a deep scarlet red, her gown a beautiful daring black, the lace on her shoulders simply angelic and her face, dear lord, her face was absolutely breathtaking. She had smooth tan skin, chestnut eyes, and chestnut hair, which was placed in a magnificently done bun not a single strand out of place upon her head as she sat with her shoulders back and her chin at just the perfect level to look both daring and proper at the same time. Kagome could only imagine what her mother would say about this woman, _"Most likely,"_ Kagome told herself as she felt her mouth drop in disbelief._ "She would call her splendid and ask her to be her daughter._"

Before Kagome could think on the woman any more however, movement from the man beside her caught her attention. Slowly, she turned her focus onto the man that had to be that perfect woman's husband, the Captain of that old vessel. She gulped at the sight of him her heart racing as she took in his form while he sat with his back straight and his clothes flawless despite the fact he was sitting in a Shore Boat. He was lean and muscular with broad shoulders and a strong chin to match. He looked every bit the definition of a Englishman or Irishman and yet there was something odd about him something not quite right about his appearance.

Kagome tilted her head to the side her eyes narrowing as she took him in attempting to figure out what was ever so slightly off but before her mind could place it something else caught her eye and captivated her far more extensively than his muscles or his chin. "Gold." She found the word caught in her throat as she met his eyes for the first time. They were honey gold and intense and focused and piercing as they looked ahead appearing determined as if he was about to go into a battle. They were beautiful and unlike any eyes she had ever seen bright and tantalizing.

They blinked once against the sun closing for just a second before opening once again a flood of light upon his face. And then before she realized it he turned looking to the shore, those brilliant eyes scanning his destination before freezing and looking directly at her. Kagome felt her heart race as his eyes were focused on her appearing intent as he looked at her so hard that she thought he might be searching for her very soul within her chest. She watched as he scanned her, sizing her up, and taking her in the gold of his irises becoming darker more molten the longer he stared. She felt a flush come over her cheeks as she realized the Captain was taking in her appearance.

She felt embarrassed at the attention and inadequate by comparison to who he was standing next to. His wife was gorgeous and proper and he was looking at her probably thinking she looked very plain or like a child playing dress up with her mother's cloths with no fashion sense. For a moment she regretted taking off the hoop of her skirt, she regretted not letting the maid do her hair this morning, she regretted not putting on her best hat and her gloves. Kagome turned away from him, her heart beating in her chest pounding against her rib cage. She looked down at her ungloved hands, "_It's scandalous,_" She told herself, silently berating everything she was at this very moment. "_What will he think when he sees my skin ungloved?"_

She looked back at him fully expecting him to have turned away and lost interest in her but his eyes were still on her and this time they were searching for her face, for her eyes, and as they did she found herself making eye contact with him those gold irises looking right into her own grey orbs. She shivered at the pure fire of his gaze and for a moment Kagome thought she might die.

He was still looking at her that intensely with those honey irises focused on her grey ones when his ship came to the dock and without breaking eye contact he managed to step onto the wooden plank. His eyes continued to look at her as he offered a hand to his wife the other woman taking it saying a light and airy thank you as he helped her onto the shore. They still bored into her as the two walked towards her and the officers, his eyes seeming to gaze so deeply inside of her that it was as if he was trying to learn her every secret and thought.

Only when the Captain and wife stopped an appropriate distance away did he take his eyes from her choosing instead to look at one of the officers instead. Immediately, Kagome felt a sense of relief run through her as Mr. Ingram took up the Captain's attention by stepping forward and offering to make the introductions in the utmost of civility by introducing the women first. "My Lady," He said looking at the Captain's wife. "This is Miss Kagome Dresmont, she is the daughter of our Human Representative in Port Royal."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Dresmont." The woman's voice was like a wind chime on the breeze or a gentle bell in a church steeple. Her curtsey that she offered to Kagome was just as enchanting as she lowered her head and diverted her eyes her eyelashes brushing against her cheek in such a way that a man would have immediately fallen in love.

Kagome felt the color drain from her face as she took in that perfect woman with her soft voice and gentle curtsey. "_I pale in comparison_." She admitted feeling slightly nauseous as she glanced at her limp dress already knowing that it alone would make her curtsey look like a joke.

"And Miss Dresmont," Mr. Ingram continued causing Kagome to look up out of manners more than anything. "This is Mrs. Elizabeth Smith, the Captain's wife."

Kagome copied the earlier curtsey but felt completely insufficient as she performed the gesture. "I am privileged to make you acquaintance," She tried to make her voice sound as charming as the other woman's but once again came up completely short. "Mrs. Smith."

"Believe me, the privilege is mine." Mrs. Smith, the Sango in disguised replied. "Allow me to introduce my husband, Captain James Smith."

Kagome turned to the Captain and found those eyes looking into her own once more. She gulped at the realize attempting to ignore the look as they intently pushed into her making her heart pound but she knew in this situation she would have to keep with proper etiquette. So with a smile on her face and a charming but real blush flushing her skin she extended her hand and waited. Her heart stopped when he stepped forward his wife still on his arm and took her hand into his own touching her bare skin with his white gloves. She felt a shock go through her at the sensation having never felt a man's skin against her hand in such a way, except for her brother and father's but everyone knows that brothers and fathers don't count in situations such as these. Slowly, his fingers wrapped around her own bringing her hand closer to his body in an amazingly sensual gesture. Unable to breath she looked into his eyes and watched as he bent forward placing his lips onto her naked knuckles. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as those moist lips made contact with her bare skin. For a moment she thought she might faint and then she nearly did when he looked upwards into her eyes his lips remaining on her skin just a moment too long to be considered appropriate before he backed away only slightly from her ungloved hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, his breath touching her skin as he spoke his upturned eyes making her feel dizzy as he continued to gaze at her, smothering embers in those golden irises. "Miss Dresmont."

Kagome took a deep breath as he backed away holding onto her hand slightly longer than was proper. Vaguely, she wondered what his wife was thinking. Did she know he had kissed her hand a little too long, that he had held her hand a little too long, and was she mad he had touched her ungloved skin with his soft lips? Kagome wanted to glance at Mrs. Smith, she wanted to gauge her reaction to the situation but she couldn't bring herself to look away from those heart pounding eyes.

"The pleasure is mine." She said hoping her voice sounded smooth. "Captain Smith."

He backed away from her taking his wife with him and breaking the eye contact they had shared. Kagome felt herself become lightheaded as the true magnitude of the encounter hit her. She had never felt this way in her life, she had never felt her heart pound like this in her life, she had never felt her stomach burn like this in her life. She looked up at the Captain only to grow more flustered as she realized his eyes were still upon her.

Turning away she looked at his wife instead and watched as the woman seemed to shrug at her. It was an odd gesture leaving Kagome filled with uncertainty. Had the wife noticed? Was she currently feeling hatred towards her? Was she angry and plotting her revenge? Kagome felt jealous looking at her as her eyes shifted to the joined arms of the Captain and his wife. She felt envious as she imagined it was her on that man's arm. Immediately, Kagome froze her train of thought trailing off. "_What an ugly thought_." She told herself as she shook her head completely disappointed with her own mind.

"Miss Dresmont." Captain Smith said in a soft voice as he looked at his wife and then back to her. "I have some business on the Port today and do not know my way around, would you do us the honor of accompanying us on the Port."

Kagome froze, Sango froze, both women looked at the Captain shocked as Miroku clutched a fist behind him. This was not something they needed to deal with: a woman getting wrapped up in their illegal affairs.

"Captain." He started to interject but was quickly cut off.

"Wouldn't it be nice dear Peter." Inuyasha said behind his guise as Captain Smith. "If poor Elizabeth were to have another lady to talk to instead of simply the two of us?" He patted Sango's hand gently and looked directly at Miroku his eyes conveying something that was not recognized by anyone other than Miroku. "I would hate for her to be bored during our business after all, women do not belong in business but I would hate to leave her out of my sight."

Sango contemplated elbowing him in the side but knew it would only break their cover. Miroku knew the same and relented trying to figure out his Captain's angle. "Aye, sir." He said and bowed lightly. He wasn't sure what the Captain's perspective was but he knew it was bound to get them in trouble at this rate.

"Miss Dresmont?" Inuyasha addressed her again his eyes focusing so keenly on her that she felt her heart clench in her breast.

Kagome thought of it for a moment. It would be rude to deny them, that she knew, but thoughts like that had never really stopped her before. Normally, she would decline such an offer as it was not in her interest to accompany a woman who looked so regal and proper. Women like that were all propriety and no thought. They weren't educated beyond what was needed to obtain a husband and their only want in life was to acquire a good husband they could brag about and that way of life wasn't for Kagome.

However, another thought drove her to say yes; a thought far different from propriety and proper manners. It was the look in the Captain's eyes: he was willing her with them and begging her with them, asking her to say yes. She wondered why he would want her to perform such a duty (she was truly curious) but as she looked at those amazing eyes full of honey gold and determination she knew for a fact that she couldn't deny them, no matter what their reasoning was. "I would be delighted." She found herself saying.

"Then it's settled." The Captain stepped forward and bowed lightly to her. "Peter."

Miroku nodded and stepped towards Kagome, he bowed evenly and she extended her hand in the same way she had moments before with the Captain. He kissed her hand and Kagome vaguely noticed that the kiss, although just as bare on her skin, had not been powerful like the Captain's, in fact it was rather boring by comparison.

Miroku offered his arm to Kagome, which she took easily before looking over at the Captain and Mrs. Smith. She felt an odd resentment over their linked arms that made her flush to think about it. She had never once wanted an escort, typically she went around town on her own but right now a huge part of her wanted to be escorted by the Captain instead of the First Mate. With both women facing inwards and the men walking outwards they headed to the end of the docks after bidding the two Port Authorities a short goodbye.

"Where would you like to go first, Captain?" Kagome asked as they neared the end of the dock her heart pounding in her chest as she spoke.

"Where is the local Carpenter?" The Captain asked his eyes straight ahead much to her disappointment.

"He is a few blocks over, Captain." Kagome said glancing at him over Mrs. Smith to see if he would look at her and catch her eye. "No more than a five minute walk."

Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled at her words causing Kagome to glow at the attention. "And where is the market," He further inquired before adding a subtle explanation, "We need to resupply?"

"The market is in the west corner," She replied while looking straight ahead her cheeks still flushing at the thought of his eyes on her and of his smile. "It is a good fifteen minute walk in the opposite direction."

"Very well, please lead us to the Carpenter, Miss Dresmont." He nodded his head firmly as he started off at a brisk pace in the general direction she had indicated. "It would be most efficient to see him first."

"Of course, Captain." She said and looked at him one more time before looking back at where she was going.

Her thoughts turned to Mrs. Smith for a moment and she wondered what the other woman was thinking. Had she noticed the odd behavior between her and the Captain? Had she seen anything, was she angry? Kagome took a deep breath and cleared the thoughts from her mind but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't clear the thoughts from her heart. Inside her heart, she felt two things: The first was an overwhelming amount of guilt for her unclean feelings about this woman's husband and the second—the second was something she had never felt before.

**-**break**-**

Kagome and Sango in disguise stood in the lobby of the local Carpenter's ship yard both shifting with distinct discomfort. The ship yard was not a place that women commonly went (Kagome had only ventured into the ship yards four times throughout her entire life) and yet here she found herself holding onto Mrs. Smith's arm as the Captain and Quartermaster talked to the lumberyard's manager outside in the hot sun. The two women had not said a word to each other as they waited in the lobby of the small office building both of them not really able to think of anything appropriate to say.

Discreetly, Kagome glanced over at the much older woman who seemed to be the exact opposite of herself in every way possible. Looking out of the corner of her eye Kagome took in the ridged set of the Captain's wife's shoulders and forced herself not to gulp with her own unease. This woman was standing perfectly just like her hair, her gown, and her petticoat she was absolutely immaculate from head to toe, "_I wonder what it would be like to be her?_" Kagome questioned as she turned her eyes away from the other woman and glanced at the ground. "_To feel the actual need to observe proper etiquette and behave respectfully, what would that be like?_" Kagome paused with her own thoughts realizing that was a feeling she had never really known. Looking down at the ground Kagome took a deep breath knowing that this woman was out of her league, she was in a higher class position, one that Kagome could not touch, and would never dare too. Discreetly she glanced at Mrs. Smith again and took in the stern line of her face as she watched the men talk outside in front of a lot of wood. _"I bet my mother would have loved you as her daughter."_

She looked away from Mrs. Smith and glanced outside once again looking at the different woods that were staked throughout the rather large lumberyard. There were so many different sizes and shapes all made specifically for ships spread out along the ground. It interested her only slightly at the moment however, because of another piece of sturdy timber that was standing in the yard talking rather animatedly his hands moving and his face the master of excitable expression—unlike his wife. Kagome smiled slightly as she watched him move every gesture and flick of his wrist lively and enchanting to watch.

She really liked watching him.

Blushing, she looked down at the wooden floor her face so hot that she knew she had to be bright red, "_What's wrong with me?_" She groused internally as she silently berated herself. She had never felt this way before in her life about anyone not a man or a woman or even an inanimate object like a ship. And it only figured that the first person she had ever felt this way about would be completely unobtainable. "_Even if I could catch his—he's still a married and I'm,_" She gulped. "_I'm engaged._" She closed her eyes a huffed loudly slumping her shoulders all but forgetting that there was a woman standing right next to her.

"Is something the matter, Miss Dresmont?" Mrs. Smith commented as she looked at the other woman. Behind the facade Sango was genuinely interested in Kagome's strange huff and slouch. Both movements were completely against propriety and no girl of high social standing would ever thinking of making such a fuax pas especially in public where men might see. "_There must be really something on her mind, I mean I was a girl just like her and the only time I made that sound was,_" She stopped her thought right there not daring to let it go any further. "_Well, I've never made that sound in the three years I've been aboard Shikuro_."

Kagome looked towards Mrs. Smith and flushed as she tried to push her thoughts into the back of her mind. "Nothing is the matter, Mrs. Smith."

The older woman smiled gently giving her arm a slight squeeze. "You hide your distress well," She whispered softly her eyes conveying that she didn't believe Kagome for a second. "But not well enough Miss Dresmont"

Kagome gulped and wondered what to do. Had Mrs. Smith been inferring that she was in fact having uncomfortable thoughts about the Captain—about Mrs. Smith's husband or was she simply being polite, perhaps she was just attempting to break the silence? Before she had to formulate the best possible and socially acceptable answer however, Sango continued to speak.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The older woman said briskly as she looked into the ship yard, her eyes landing on Miroku, "_I wish I was outside with them_." She huffed internally knowing better than to expression her disappointment out loud. In a place such as this she wasn't allowed to show such feelings but on the Shikuro even though she was a woman she was allowed to enjoy the pleasures that came with a man's job. Although it wasn't typical on any vessel pirate or navy alike, Sango was allowed to accompany the Captain and Miroku ashore so she and Miroku could buy while Inuyasha went about selling on his own. On most ships both actions would have been considered highly inappropriate. For Sango that inappropriateness was obvious since she was a woman int he other case not so much. Miroku should have in both cases gone about the bartering and trading alone however, Inuyasha was a very hands on Captain and liked to do almost all the work himself. It had taken many years and much begging before they were able to develop the divide and conquer approach that seemed to work incredibly well.

Kagome watched the other woman as she seemed to get lost in thought but despite Mrs. Smith's distraction Kagome still found herself focused on her earlier words, "_You don't have to tell me if you don't want to_." They replayed in her head gentle and reassuring to the point that she found herself opening her mouth without her minds consent. She wanted to tell this woman about her troubles, she wanted to get everything out in the opened. That is not to say that she wanted to tell her about the strange attraction Kagome had for her husband but instead about her life, her mother, and her engagement. "I was thinking about—," She took a deep controlling breath as the words started to tumble out. "My impending marriage."

Sango glanced at her out of the corner of her eye seeing the way Kagome slightly hunched and then looked away off into the distance her unique grey eyes appearing greatly troubled. "It is not a happy match?" She inferred as she adjusted her position to face Kagome a little fuller.

"No—it is a match most horrible." Kagome looked outside at the cloudless sky a little disappointed that the world had chosen to be so proper today. Pursing her lips she turned away from the sky looking at the other woman sideways. "If you don't mind me asking," She spoke faintly as if afraid to insult. "Was your match a good one?"

Sango looked at Kagome and tried to think of an appropriate answer. Her and the Captain were not technically married, if anything she was married to Miroku (if only in the eyes of Inuyasha). If she thought of it that way she knew her answer would be yes she had been given a good match; she had a good and strong caring man at he,r side who saw her as more than a bed pattern but as a true woman. But, if she thought of the Captain what could she say? Really he was a good man a little stern for her taste at times, and ruthless when his demon blood was released but okay none the less. "It is acceptable." She concluded to Kagome trying to maintain an air of cool as she spoke.

Kagome nodded her head accepting the response in kind before fidgeting slightly with her next question already on her tongue. "Do you love him?" She asked so softly that her companion nearly didn't hear her.

Sango looked at Kagome for several seconds watching as the girl waited tensely for her answer. She got the feeling that this young girl was trying to sort out a lot more than just a subpare engagement but she just couldn't put her finger on what else could be going on inside the girls head. Concerned she turned to look out the window her eyes chancing to fall on Miroku as he moved to help the Captain exam some of the wood they were looking to purchase. She felt a slow smile begin to form on her face at the sight of his unkempt hair next to the Captain's wig. He looked like such a misfit, awkward, and a little dirty, perfect. "Yes, I do."

Kagome frowned at the other girls words and turned following Mrs. Smith's line of vision to the two men outside. She was almost positive the woman was looking at the Quartermaster and not the Captain. "_How strange,_" She told herself. "_Why would Mrs. Smith look at Mr. Woodson?_" She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the other woman again taking in the almost flushing bride like skin of her cheeks and the rosy quality of her lips as she chewed on them thoughtfully like Kagome had often seen Eri do when she flirted with men who were not her husband. "Mrs. Smith—," She started to say but before the conversation could go further the Captain and Quartermaster walked in.

"I think it's too high Captain." Miroku was saying as they walked towards the two women. "The quality of the wood is mediocre at best."

"It might be but what choice do we have?" Inuyasha put a hand over his eyes briefly before looking at Miroku. "A Sloop will not sail with a whole mast down. We just barely made it into Port because of the oars on the ship."

"But a Sloop doesn't normally have oars and is typically one sailed." Kagome spoke up from her place next to Sango startling both of the men. "Your ship is obviously some type of Galley." They turned and looked at her causing Kagome to feel a wave of embarrassment. "I'm sor—,"

"Don't be," Inuyasha cut her off as he began to approach her his face unreadable to everyone in the room including Sango and Miroku.

Standing behind him Miroku winced as he watched the Captain's slow footfalls a cold sweat breaking out on his head as he thought of the Captain's typical reaction to being defied, "_This is not good please don't lose your temper_." He pleaded silently knowing that Inuyasha was not one to be told he was wrong.

Kagome felt herself shake slightly as she realized the vastness of her mistake. "_Dear lord what was I thinking!_" She yelled at herself as the man approached. "_He must be furious with me. I mean I don't even know these people and here I am putting my foot in my mouth._" She bit her lip hopelessly and searched his face in desperation hoping to receive any sort of indication as to what the Captain was feeling and yet as she gazed at him she couldn't find any telltale signs of anger, he didn't even look irritated, if anything he looked intrigued.

Inuyasha stopped just a few feet away from Kagome at an appropriate distance his eyes trained on her as he watched her fidget and shift nervously under his gaze. He forced himself to keep the smirk off his face as he watched her only to find that he couldn't bring himself to smirk even the slightest when her shifting eyes finally settled on his own blinking slowly as they made eye contact. "_Wow_," He thought as she gazed at him with unnerving curiosity. "_I've never seen eyes like that or have I?_" He realized as he looked into those deep protruding pools of swirling black and white. They were oddly familiar in a way that he couldn't quite place. Underneath his clothes the gemstone that he kept tied around his neck burned lightly against his skin making him feel uncomfortable. Clearing his throat he discretely brought his hand up to brush against his jacket effectively moving the hidden gem and causing the pain to go away before he distracted himself by actually correcting her assumption. "The ship is a Galley."

Kagome smiled at him thankful he had not berated her for speaking first and shyly countered her statement with knowledge of her own. "But you said it was in fact of Sloop, Captain."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at her words all over again. It was not often a woman spoke up to him in fact Sango was the only one who had in years. "Well then," He grinned a part of him liking her bluntness and enjoying her bravery, "Allow me to explain more thoroughly what I meant. My ship is now a Galley, originally it was a Sloop." He finished with a lopsided grin on his face that was filled with a strange boyish charm that made Kagome smile as well before she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Originally?" She whispered out the word leaning forward with intrigue. "Do explain Captain."

"Yes, over the years I have modified the ship." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly curious to see how a woman who appeared to know something about ships of the sea would react to his statement.

"You modified your ship?" Kagome said in a surprised tone her mouth dropping opened. "I've never heard of such a thing." She spoke truthfully, in the many years that Mr. Ingram and Mr. Charles had been educating her one the docks about ships they had never once mentioned the possibility of modifying a ship after its construction was finished. "I mean, a ship is something made once and repaired forever," She spoke bluntly repeating the very words Mr. Ingram had told her once during a heated debate on carpentry. "It is not something that one fiddles with or tampers with." She continued bringing her arms up to cross over her chest in the most masculine way possible. "In fact the very notion is not only dangerous but completely ludicrous."

Inuyasha had to force himself to swallow the loud chuckle that was threatening to bellow up from deep within his stomach. "Yes, I know," He told her with the most even voice he could muster. "It must sound really off but," He stepped forward closer to her and then off to her side offering his arm much to Kagome's deeply flattered surprise. "I think it was the best choice for my line of work."

"Really?" Kagome said back thoughtfully as she took Inuyasha's arm her face flushed and filled with delight as he lead her away.

Behind them Sango's arms went lax no longer supporting Kagome's now departed figure and Miroku let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "What just happened?" The woman said as she watched on confusedfor several minutes before turning to Miroku who was simply shaking his head back and forth. "Miroku?" She questioned him but the man only shrugged and offered his arm to her knowing that it was considered proper where they were right now. "What could he possibly be thinking?" She asked Miroku in a hushed tone as they followed a safe distance behind.

Miroku was silent for a minute before he let out a loud sigh. "I don't know."

"This could be bad for our image." Sango went on her eyes on their retreating backs. "Married men do not walk without their wives, its scandalous." She looked at Miroku trying to bring her point home with her eyes. The man glanced down at her and nodded knowing that Sango had spent seventeen years of her life in a rather high ranking family she above anyone else would know how this looked to the socialite set.

"Do you think the Captain knows that?" Miroku questioned back as he watched the two in front of him who were simply talking.

"I don't really know," She shrugged before continuing. "But he does seem almost too well versed on mannerisms of the rich. I mean," She stopped for just a second to collect her thoughts before looking up at Miroku with a frown. "The way he talked to those Officer's and won them over, that's not something that just anybody can do." She turned away as she finished and looked after the Captain as he entertained Miss Dresmont with a wave of his free hand as he spoke excitedly.

"Yeah he did," Miroku found himself agreeing as he too watched the pair before them strolling as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. "And the lumberyard manager, too," He shook his head as if still amazed. "He took care of that with such ease it was like a battle with his mouth." Miroku tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "You know Sango," He whispered softly as he glanced at her almost conspiratorially out of the corner of his eye. "He was my teacher as a boy, taught me everything I know including etiquette."

Sango glanced at Miroku, she knew that the Captain had raised him from a young age but she had never really heard of the Captain schooling him on anything other than ship law.

"He taught me how to read and write, arithmetic, astrology," Miroku looked up at the cloudless sky thinking back to his youth with a fond look on his face. "Foreign languages, how to dine, how to dance." He clicked his tongue before turning his attention back to the Captain's back suspiciously. "I always thought he was very knowledgeable. Almost too knowledgeable."

Sango frowned darkly and narrowed her brow in thought. "Do you think he came from a wealthy family?" She poised the always unasked question leaving it hanging in the air between her and Miroku.

Miroku didn't answer right away as he watched the Captain retreat. The Captain was not the typical pirate first of all because he was a demon and second because he was incredibly well versed in the ways of high society. Miroku remembered learning from him as a child spending many days learning to read and write in English before the Captain moved him on to more difficult languages that he was forced to master as well French and Latin, Greek and German and a few more exotic one. And when he wasn't learning language he was learning math math so he could be the quartermaster of the ship one day able to calculate shares for the crew and astrology so he would be able to navigate on the sea. Both had been a priceless gift; something that few ocean baring men were actually good at but Miroku was. And when he wasn't involved in the world of academics he learned of propriety and Etiquette. Inuyasha had taught him all of it, demonstrating and forcing him to use his proper behavior inside the Captain's courters. Outside on the ship he had been allowed to do anything he wanted as long as he remembered his manners when it was just him and the Captain, which was very common. Unlike most Cabin Boys he had spent much of his time with the Captain; a small tag along that the Captain had never seemed to mind. Miroku always found it strange that the Captain had let a small boy of eight spend his time with him.

Still he had received an esteemed and well rounded education; the kind of education that only the nobles obtained and yet, Miroku had received it from a pirate Captain. A true conundrum of possibility, how had a pirate Captain received such an extensive education in the first place? Miroku had never had the nerve to ask him where he had been taught Greek, Latin, French, German, and English Grammar or where he had been taught to dine and dance. It was all a great mystery to him.

"I don't know where he came from." Miroku finally admitted to Sango with an apologetic frown. "I know he has a noble's education but whether it came from a noble family or not, he's never told me." Miroku scratched the back of his head. "He taught me though about manners and academics. I thought it was useless at the time but now I see how much we need it when dealing with shore folk."

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled gently. "He raised you well."

"Yeah," Miroku scratched the back of his head and smiled at her from behind a sea of black bangs. "He's the only father I've ever known." He looked up and grinned at the back of the Captain's head. "He used to seem so tall." The young man fluffed with pride, a giddy smile on his youthful face. "I wonder if he's proud of how tall I've grown?"

Sango smiled and let Miroku enjoy his moment. The connection between the two men had always astounded her. They had an unbreakable bond like any other father and son, older brother and a younger brother, or set of best friends that was deep and stunning. She squeezed Miroku's hand gently bringing the young man out of his boost. "Regardless of how he learned, I think he really knows propriety better than he lets on, even if he never uses his manners." She said gently, her eyes never leaving the two in front of them to focus on Miroku. "Do you know anything about where the Captain's from?"

"I've been with him for ten years, Sango." Miroku said with an offhanded shrug, "And I've never even known him to have a home Port."

She nodded and took a deep breath that she expelled slowly. "Well, setting that aside, why is he so interested in her?" She pointed towards the girl who seemed to be enjoying herself her face lit up as she talked with Inuyasha. "I mean he brought her along. He never brings women along, myself the exception."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed with a nod. "It's troublesome. I would think he wouldn't want another person wrapped up in this charade especially a young girl like her."

Sango nodded in agreement as well as her hand clutched tight to Miroku's arm. "She's engaged." She barely got out as she looked up at him trying to convey what her sentiment meant. "An engaged woman behaving like this, it could ruin her."

Miroku didn't acknowledge her words physically his eyes trained ahead as he watched the Captain and the young Miss Dresmont. "_What are you thinking, Inuyasha?"_

A good ten feet ahead of them Kagome held onto the Captain's arm her heart was racing in her chest at the feel of his hand lightly resting on top of her own. It was a very intimate gesture and without a glove it was simply delightful to feel his skin on her skin. She flushed at the thought her mind wondering to other places that hand might touch. Her cheek, her waist, a finger to her lips. Kagome took a deep breath all of her thoughts making her tremble.

"I put oars on the ship, even though I typically do not need them in the Caribbean," He was saying as he looked ahead walking at a brisk but easy to keep up with pace. "For when I travel up the coast of Africa and whilst in the Mediterranean."

"You've been to the other side of the sea?" Kagome felt like a small child talking to the Captain he was so other worldly to her: the small girl who had only ever briefly known England and had set up her home primarily in Port Royal. Otherwise, she had never done anything or been anywhere. "I have always longed to travel in such a way."

He looked down at her and smiled at her childish happiness a refreshing sight coming from a woman. Most of the women he knew were far from being children. They were whores and sluts girls who bedded men for money not love. Giving her an already fond smile he glanced down at her lips as she spoke and felt himself have an urge he never had had in his life. "_I just want to kiss those lips_." He gulped at the thought and took a calming breath as her scent came across his nose and he felt his eyes begin to glaze over. She smelt intoxicating her natural scent of the sea and water lilies unhindered by perfume.

"What is it like in the Mediterranean?" She asked and looked at him with a smile that turned into a frown when she saw his golden eyes looking at her or more accurately looking at her lips. Flushing scarlet she looked away from him and cleared her throat as loudly as possible.

Inuyasha came back to himself at the sound and found himself staring at the back of her head. In the back of his mind he just barely remembered her earlier question and quickly tried to come up with a decent answer. "Its very similar to the Caribbean in the summer." He gently said, looking at her, waiting for her to turn to him.

She did after a moment and he smiled satisfied before continuing.

"The waters are clear and the fish are easy to see." He recounted with a frown of contemplation. "Once, while we were on land, my mate and I," he pointed back at Miroku. "Climbed all the way to a monastery that's perched on top a giant ledge in Greece." He moved his head in a horizontal motion over the floor, showing her with his fingers the shape of the cliff before opening them wide and sprawling his fingers as if to mimic his own words. "The sight was absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

Kagome looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "What did it look like?"

Inuyashalooked down at her his eyes sparkling with childlike innocence. Anyone who would have known him would have thought that he looked strange. "The water was below us," He brought his hand parallel to the ground motioning in small circles to show the water. "It looked like a mirror and in its depths we could see all the way to the bottom of the sea." He rushed his hand down towards the ground only stopping the motion to look back up at her excitedly.

Her grey eyes sparkled at his words and her mouth opened hungrily requesting more. "The bottom?"

"All the way to the sea floor." His eyes lit up even brighter as he brought his hand up to his face before pushing it out as wide as he could. "And we could see nothing but that clear water and those small fish for over a hundred leagues."

"A hundred leagues?" She said in an airy whisper.

"A hundred leagues." He watched the happiness spread on her face and felt proud of himself for having caused such a look to come over such a pretty girl. It wasn't something he often thought to do; it wasn't something that he ever really tried to do. He had never really been interested in women but this girl, her face, her eyes, her simple expressions, the way her hand felt in his own, the way her skin had felt under his lips when he kissed her hand made him feel reckless.

"That must have been the most amazing sight." Kagome whispered as she looked up at the sky picturing what he had just described with pleasure. "I wish I could see such a thing."

Inuyasha grinned and squeezed her hand. "Maybe you will one day."

She whipped her head towards him and gave him a shocked look at his words. "I don't think so." She spoke honestly her expression that of someone who was forcing themselves to not dare hope. "I'll be tied to this Port for the rest of my life."

"You never know," He told her softly. "I thought the same thing about myself and then I found myself on a ship," He shrugged. "Found myself a Captain."

"What made you join the Crown's Navy?" She asked, curious from his odd words.

Inuyasha froze completely unsure of what he should tell her having not prepared for anyone to ask him such a question. "_What's a good reason for wanting to join the navy?_" He asked himself hastily, "_Or at least a reason that would sound believable considering the fact I've never really been in the Navy_." He gulped as his mind raced continued to frantically race.

"If I was to join the Navy—," Miss Dresmont began before he could speak causing him to start and look at her. "I would join it, just to see things like the Mediterranean from a cliff in Greece." She looked at him, her eyes a soft texture that drove him mad.

"Miss Dresmont?" He questioned softly not realizing he had stopped walking; she didn't seem to notice either. "You would join just to see the sea?"

She nodded her whole face and neck flush with her embarrassment. "I would join to see all of it. Even if I died on the sea, even if my teeth rotted and I became sick or ill." She looked down becoming more and more embarrassed by the second but not letting up on her words. "Even if I lost a leg or an arm, I would join and I would stay." Slowly she raised her head her grey eyes looking out across the busy street as they stood side by side. "I would be happy to have lived my life on the sea." She turned and looked at him swirling colors of black and white mixing at her words. "I would have been on her waters having known her most intimate of secrets."

Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest as he looked at her her words touching something within him that he couldn't even fathom.

"Captain?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped as Miroku's voice entered their ears. Kagome looked at the woman on Miroku's arm and instantly felt a giant wave of guilt tackle her heart. She pulled away from the Captain not caring if it was rude and stepped back. "Would you like to walk with your husband, Mrs. Smith." She said softly, a part of her screaming to not offer such a thing and another part of her telling her she had to.

Sango glanced at Inuyasha and then at the flushing girl. She sent the Captain a well aimed glare and walked towards Kagome instead. Gently she took the younger girls arm and blatantly ignored the Captain. "We should walk together, Miss Dresmont. It will be far more appealing than walking with the men, don't you agree?"

Kagome walked with Mrs. Smith and wondered if the woman was mad at her or just mad at her husband. Perhaps, Mrs. Smith was blaming her husband for his boldness with an engaged woman. Maybe Mrs. Smith wasn't angry at her at all.

"Yes," Kagome replied as Mrs. Smith pulled her along. She glanced back at the Captain and his First Mate, they appeared to be deep in a discussion.

"I can't believe you." Miroku's voice was dripping with anger. "She is a young girl. Sango says she's engaged to be married."

"So," Inuyasha groused as he started after the two woman. "I was simply talking with her."

Miroku huffed and pointed towards Kagome's back. "Her face didn't look like you were just talking. She had a face that said 'fuck me now.'"

"Did she?" Inuyasha looked forward towards the woman, feeling a source of pride jump into his chest.

Miroku growled very realistically and grabbed the Captain's chin boldly, turning him away from Kagome and Sango's backs, not caring if people saw. "She is engaged and she is young. She doesn't know what she is doing and you—you are playing the rule of the Captain far too well. And not just any Captain—a married Captain."

Inuyasha tried his hardest not to make eye contact with Miroku but failed. He took a deep breath and pulled away from Miroku roughly. "I won't do anything, I just want to talk to her." He said, his eyes collecting anger.

"She's just a girl." Miroku quietly said to the man. He had never seen the Captain actually get angry about a girl. He usually found a suitable one, fucked her and left her, he never even brought them to the ship if he could avoid it for Sango's sake. He was a back alley kind of guy. He never seemed to take any interest in girls for such things as talking, but what was different with this one? "Is she different—?"

"She's just a girl." Inuyasha cut him off and walked up ahead. The market was right in front of them now. "Let's get this over with." He went to pass Sango and Kagome but was stopped by Sango's hand lightly touching his arm. Turning around about to yell at her, he restrained himself when he noticed the friendly face on both girls.

"Captain." Sango said with a small grin. "After we gather the supplies, can we have dinner with Miss Dresmont?"

"Yes," Kagome said shyly. "I know of a wonderful place and Mrs. Smith was telling me sea food can be a little plain."

Inuyasha studied the girl for a moment his thoughts turning back onto her and himself. Even if he couldn't be with her perhaps indulging in a little time with her (no matter how small an amount that may be) was worth the trouble it might cause. He felt a smile form on his face only vaguely seeing Sango look at him with curious eyes. "I don't think we will be able to manage such a thing today, it is very late already."

Both Sango and Kagome looked at him slightly chest fallen.

"But, I have grown tired of the cook's food. It is far too salty for my taste." He glanced at them feeling cool as he smiled. "Tomorrow, we can come and have dinner with you, if you wouldn't mind Miss Dresmont?"

"Excellent," Kagome said with a happy smile. "I would love to see you again tomorrow."

"Good." He looked at her a strange feeling cascading his heart. He was happy to have made her smile so brightly. "But I insist it be my treat dear lady."

Sango and Miroku once again found themselves staring at the Captain as if he was some great stranger to them both.

"Why thank you, Captain." She said back even more delighted.

"It is the least I can do for your troubles."

Kagome looked at the Captain's closed eyed smile as he spoke and she felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes opened after a few minutes and she felt herself grow warm all over. He was looking at her as he had before his eyes happy but half lidded, his mind appearing foggy with some sort of distraction encompassing his thoughts. Could it be she was the distraction? She felt Mrs. Smith's arm on her own and took a deep breath trying to make herself feel less guilty than she did.

"Thank you all the same." She whispered to him and curtseyed with one hand, his eyes brightened with his delight.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/13/2012**

**Bonus Points:**

I have Bonus points for **Byss** and **Angel**, they guessed it.

The title of the fanfiction mimics the series long title _Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale_ and the first chapter title mimics the title of the very first episode _The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who was Just Overcome._

For my other reviews thank you for the kind words!

_POST: 2/10/2011_

_UNEDITED_


	4. The Captain's Hand

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Four:**

**The Captain's Hand**

Miroku sat in the Quartermaster's Cabin looking over the ships finances while Sango picked out a petticoat and gown for the next day. Unlike most women she owned two gowns and three petticoats all Miroku's doing of course. Every time they raided a ship that had a female on board Miroku would make sure to bring her back something whether it was a hat, gloves, perfume, make up, gowns, petticoats, jewelry, or shoes Sango always got a little something in the way of maintaining her diminished femininity. Currently the girl was debating between the beautiful red gown she had worn the day before and a subtle yellow gown she was very fond of that Miroku had obtained for her months ago.

Miroku glanced up away from the books he was reviewing to watch her for a moment a smile forming on his face as he took in the happiness that flickered in her eyes as she took one of the gowns and held it up to herself as she looked in a small mirror she had bought for herself with her own shares. She twirled the yellow gown slightly at the hem with one hand as the other hand held it against her body. Gingerly she moved the bottom of the dress side to side in a swishing motion as if trying to get a feel of what the dress would look like dancing. Frowning she put the yellow gown down upon the bed beside her and scooped the red one back up before turning towards the mirror and placing the red one against her chest. After several seconds of staring at herself in the mirror she sighed and switched again the action making Miroku smile.

In all the time he had known Sango he had never really seen her act like a woman choosing instead to cover up her feminine curves and characteristics with men's clothing. She had been that way since she came aboard shy and reserved trying to disappear from the world but now, "_Kagome's bringing her back out of her shell._" He grinned and leaned back in his desk chair watching the forgotten part of Sango that was very much a girl dance and twirl before him. "_I guess she's been with us for so long that she forgot what its like to be with other women._" He chuckled just quickly enough that she couldn't hear him. "_I'm glad she's enjoying herself even if I do miss her toyboy self._" Setting down the book completely Miroku dropped the quill he had been writing with back in the well leaving it forgotten for now. "Which one are you going to wear?" He asked her as he lay back in his chair leaning back on two chair legs as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled as she put a red hat on her head and held up the red gown before sticking her tongue out in distaste. Looking at the small trunk she had opened to her left filled with hats she tossed the red one in before reaching down a grabbing a purple hat. She held it up to her head and turned to the mirror her face screwing up in distaste once again before dumping the red gown and reaching for the yellow. Holding the yellow to her body with the purple hat she sighed turning this way and that before slumping. "The red one is my favorite but the yellow looks so good on me but I just can't find a proper hat for the red." Depositing the purple hat in the trunk she reached for the red gown holding it up on her left side while she held the yellow one on her right. Scowling she turned away from the mirror towards Miroku, "Which one looks better to you, red or yellow?"

Miroku looked at her his eyes lighting on her curvy figure. more than anything else taking in the sight he didn't see very often (clothed at least) with appreciation. "_I love you Miss Dresmont,_" He thought to himself as he gazed at Sango, "_I love Port Royal, I love my pretty Sango._" He smiled wolfishly before inhaling deeply through his nostrils."_If only the men on the ship could see her now half naked and choosing between two beautiful gowns._" His wolfish grin turned predatoral, "_No they only see her in those heavy coats that hid every little curve and those stupid baggy pants and cumbersome boots, I am a lucky man." _He smiled to himself brightly before the grin faded ever so slightly his mind for a moment remembering a time when Sango had not been like this but instead had chose to dress as a man because of the exploitation of her femininity so long ago. It hurt him that she thought like that but still he had never questioned her knowing that she would recover slowly on her own and when she was ready would become herself whoever that person might be. "I think they are both very beautiful."

Sango let out a soft snort and turned away to the mirror staring at herself and the two dresses before her, "But which one makes me look the most beautiful?"

Miroku snorted and stood from the chair making eye contact with her in the mirror as he crossed the room, "The question should be," He said softly as he came to stand before her wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her back to him as he placed his lips right behind her ear, kissing softly. "Which gown," He whispered softly into her long hair. "Do you make the most beautiful?"

She giggled and turned just her head to look at him placing her lips on his own ever so slightly in a relaxed but intimate kiss, which lasted only a few brief seconds before she pulled away and breathed airily to him, "You can be really sweet, Miroku."

He grinned as he turned her around to face him a dangerous smile painting his face. "The name's Peter." He replied back utilizing the name he used when he didn't want anyone to know who he was; his shore name. Carefully, he kissed her lips savoring them with slow almost innocent pecks before he moved to her chin running his lips down the side of her neck to her exposed collarbone. He practically growled when she hissed from his touch his teeth lightly running against her collar in a tantalizingly playful motion.

"Oh, Peter." She called continuing the game but ended up laughing as his hands came up to run over her sensitive sides.

"Elizabeth." He fired back as his lips once again moved up towards her own capturing them in a heated display of tongue.

Sango smiled into his mouth allowing him several seconds of exploration before she pulled herself away. She breathed heavily for a moment her eyes sparkling with passion but also with something else.

"Sango?" He questioned as he caught his breath and tried to cool his already aching body.

"I just had an odd thought." She mumbled before biting her lower lip distractedly. "About the Captain."

Something in her words brought Miroku down from whatever high she had caused his hands falling away from her waist as he took a healthy step back so as to not be tempted to ravish her until the conversation was over. "You mean the Captain and that girl, Miss Dresmont?"

Sango looked up at him for all of a moment before shrugging absently and fidgeting. "Yeah there's just something, I don't know," She trailed off for a minute her eyes darting around before she sighed and looked him in the eye. "I can tell she's attracted to him."

"How?" Miroku's head snapped up at the words.

"Well," Sango intertwined her fingers together subconsciously nervous. "She keeps looking at me."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused." He said and then smiled at her suggestively. "Suppose we talked to her about her glances and the possibility of me watching her and you—,"

Sango practically growled as she snapped her head upwards to look at him with frightful glare that made him hesitate and laugh nervously. "You know nothing about the way women think." She groused before turning and walking towards the bed plopping herself down on the soft mattress as she moved her gowns out of harms way. "She's looking at me because she's jealous and guilty."

"What does she have to be guilty and jealous about?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow as he followed her picking up the gowns from the side of the beg she had shoved them before carefully draping them over the back of a nearby chair so they wouldn't grow wrinkled.

"Her feelings." Sango looked at her hands. "She feels guilty for having those feelings about a married man especially when she knows his wife." She sighed darkly and placed her hands in her lap staring at them as she pulled at a hangnail she hadn't quite managed to remove just yet. "And she's jealous because I have the man she has feelings for."

Miroku turned to her as he arranged the last gown and took a deep breath, "What do you think," He started to question as he walked back towards her plopping himself down on the bed beside her. "The Captain is feeling?"

"Didn't you talk to him?" She questioned slightly surprised. Usually the two men talked about almost everything. They appeared to know all about each other even mysterious things that had alluded Sango during her time in aboard the ship. Secrets that none knew except Miroku.

The Quartermaster shook his head and placed his head in his hands. "He went straight to his quarters," He spoke into his fingers muffling his voice. "Locked the door and everything."

"Has the Captain ever acknowledged a girl before?" Sango questioned thoughtfully as she twirled her finger in a strand of hair.

"Never like this." He replied before lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Sango nodded and bit her lip in thought. "Is he into girls?"

Miroku's whole body shot up and he looked at her with visible laughter on his face. "Man he's good."

"Good at what?" She said in a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

"He never wanted you to see his conquest." Miroku said with a lopsided grin. "He didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around him."

She pursed her lips at the words and crossed her arms over her chest. "His conquest?"

"You know," Miroku gave her a strange imploring look hoping she would catch on.

"No," She said while trying not to laugh. "I don't."

Miroku rubbed his face with his hands before sighing deeply. "The girls he's fucked, Sango."

"Oh." She said in a small voice as realization hit her. She never really thought about the Captain having a sex life. He was like a father to her or a brother. He had taken her in and loved her in a platonic way let her dress as a man, let her do as she pleased, even let her yell at him, let her fuss over him, he pretty much gave her total freedom, which was more than she could say about any other place she had ever lived. And besides the constant jokes between them about sex he had never once touched her inappropriately or even come onto her in a serious way. And as for other women, she had never once seen him with a woman in any way other than simply being friendly. Most of the time he appeared to avoid them like the plague.

Miroku scratched the back of his head, trying not to make eye contact with her as he spoke. "He didn't want you to know," He glanced up at her shyly appearing uncomfortable. "Because of the circumstances."

"I see." Sango's eyes turned down cast and she felt her chin wobble as a wave of emotion hit her.

Without a word Miroku pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and breathed him in an attempt to reassure herself. They stayed that way for several minutes intertwined in each other as Sango received the comfort he had provided her for years, since he was a fifteen year old boy. She smiled at the thought: she had met Miroku when he was only fifteen. He had been smaller then, a good two heads under the Captain, but he had beautiful determined eyes that had intrigued her from the first time she had ever really taken note of them and even now she truly believed that it had been those striking black eyes that had originally drawn her in and made her begin to heal.

She closed her own eyes at the thought and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was about to allow herself to simply drift off when something dawned on her. Her eyes popped opened and she pulled away from Miroku, looking at him with sheer surprise. "If he's doing this in front of me then he must be—."

"Really interested in her." Miroku finished for her with a nod. "That's what worries me. This is not a passing ship but," He drew his arms around her shoulders hugging her gently as he frowned. "Even if he wants it to be something more than that he might not have a choice."

"He won't." Sango said her eyes sad as she wrapped her arms around him more tightly. "Even if he wants to be with her she can't come with us. She's a lady of society," She laid her head back against his shoulder. "She would want nothing to do with the sea."

"But she seems," He searched for the right word. "So interested."

"Let me amend my statement." Sango lifted her head once more and pointed at Miroku's guns, his pistols, his muskets, and his saber that were hanging on the wall behind them by the door. "She would want nothing to do with the real us." She dropped her hand back to his leg rubbing it as she tried to explain. "Right now she see's us as her equals the second she finds out we're pirates," Her hand stopped moving and a sad expression filled her eyes. "She'll bolt from fear."

"You didn't bolt." Miroku claimed as he watched her.

Sango turned and looked at him her eyes becoming cloudy with memories of the past. "I'm different." Her voice was far away. "I'm a broken woman, thrown away from society."

"You're not broken." Miroku countered softly as he reached up and brushed her hair from her face.

Sango felt tears touch her eyes at the gesture, "But—."

"You're beautiful," He cut her off as he rubbed his hand over her cheek. "You're mine." His whispered as he lowered his mouth to her lips kissing her ever so gently as he lowered her slowly back against the bed. "All mine, beautiful woman." He whispered faintly against her lips as the conversation drifted off turning into only words of sweet nothings as he made every memory once again disappear removed by his words and his lips.

Unknown to them, the Captain had heard every word not because he was purposefully attempting to overhear their conversation but because the walls of a ship are thin and his ears were powerful.

**-**break**-**

The large tearoom that Kagome had taken tea in only yesterday afternoon was backed to the brim with nobles taking their supper. The sound of fine china being tapped against by silver forks and knives filled the air as a slight din of conversation created an atmosphere of high society among the white linen table clothes and napkins that were offset by a wide array of colorful gowns and people. The majority of diners this evening were demons whose natural hair colors were just as flamboyant as their clothing ranging from purples to even pinks or greens. One setting of humans could be spotted in the crowded room the table residences notable by their more subdued and standard hair color of black and brown.

Among that group sat Kagome Dresmont her long black human hair done up in a tight but delicate bun hidden under one of her best green hats that matched her favorite green gown. Unlike the first time she had met her dinner company her hoop and stay were both in place giving her a true air of propriety that to those who knew her seemed almost inappropriate. Currently, she was sitting across from the Captain, Sango on her left and the Quartermaster on the Captain's right. They had already taken the vast majority of the rather ample meal, which (unknown to Kagome) the other three diners had not experienced in years or in Miroku's case, ever.

They had started with a course of white soup, moved to one of pigeon (a course Inuyasha had troubled eating with his silverware having desperately wanted to just pull the meat from the bone), and they had even had a course consisting of a variety of vegetables that had been fried in butter and white wine a rare joyous delicacy. Now they were waiting on dessert, which was a combination of candied fruits (something rarely eaten) and chocolate (something that was never eaten because of how expensive it was).

The dishes came around the table and Kagome found herself staring in delight having only been treated to Chocolate once or twice in her life her memories of which were fantastic. The plate in front of her consisted of some citrus fruits, a few candied fruits that the others with her had never seen, and a small dab of the boiled chocolate.

Picking up her small dessert fork Kagome delicately and slowly selected a piece of candied orange dipping it into the chocolate sparingly before bringing it to her mouth with practiced elegance completely unaware that the others were watching her, waiting. She placed it in her mouth and closed her eyes in bliss the unfathomable sweet taste melting in against her tongue as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she chewed, "_Delicious!_" She praised the treat thanking her mother a million times over that she had been allowed a chance to partake in such a feast tonight.

Beside her Sango looked down at her own plate and licked her lips in anticipation. Unlike Miroku and Inuyasha at least to her knowledge, she had had chocolate before, as a child. Dipping a piece of her candied fruit into the mixture just as Kagome had she placed it in her mouth holding her fork just slightly to long against her lips as the taste encompassed her senses. With a loving hum she looked to Kagome and the two women grinned happily at each other. "It's delightful." Sango whispered in her guise as Mrs. Smith. "I haven't had chocolate in so long."

"Neither have I." Kagome replied before placing another savory morsel in her mouth.

Inuyasha watched her as she closed her eyes in delight the look on her face was a look he had actually never seen another living being make. It was a look of peace, a look of contentment; it was a look of someone who was genuinely happy with the moment they were currently living. He looked down at his own chocolate and knew from experience he shouldn't eat it as it was known to not agree with his particular breed of demon. "_No sense in getting sick just to keep up a pretense_." He smiled at the thought and looked back at the young woman enjoying her treat, perhaps, he could make her smile even wider.

"Miss Dresmont," He addressed across the table softly, "Would you perhaps like my portion?"

Kagome's eyes widened at his voice, "_Why would he offer it to me and not his own wife?_" She glanced over at Mrs. Smith who was enjoying the treat so much that she seemed to have tuned out the conversation completely. "Um," She found her throat dry as she turned back towards him distinctly uncomfortable. "Captain—I—"

"_Damn._" He cursed to himself realizing his social mistake. Clearing his throat he gave her his quaintest smile hoping to cover it up. "To share with my wife of course." He quickly added to that smile motioning to Sango with a gentle white gloved hand. "My dear?" He spoke briskly managing to catch her attention by moving his hand a little swifter towards her face but still in a dignified way.

Blinking several times Sango acknowledged his movement with a nod of her head and smiled wide when he handed off the place to her. "Oh thank you!" She said with delight as practically plucked the plate out of his hand and sat it between her and Kagome.

Inuyasha took just a second to glance over at Miroku who had looked up at the distraction. The two men seemed to have a silent conversation that lasted several seconds before Miroku nodded satisfied with whatever had just been resolved and continued to delight in the new found food. He was much too distracted by the flavor he had never experienced before to even give anyone else as much as a look.

Watching the exchange silently Kagome fidgeted in her chair before managing to find her manners once more. "Thank you for your generosity." She said as she looked at the Captain's appeasing look. It seemed like he was waiting for the happiness to appear on her face; like he wanted to see it.

"It is a delight to be so generous to such a helpful girl," He said and moved back when the current waiter brought a glass of wine to him. He took it and nodded towards the man before turning back to them taking a small sip of the red wine in his hands. "Besides, this is my dessert." He added indicating the wine. "I'm not one for chocolate."

Miroku looked at him like he was crazy as he resisted the urge to lick the plate. Sango too felt that same urge when she finished off her own portion turning to the plate the Captain had offered her and Kagome.

"There's four pieces of fruit Miss Dresmont," Her voice was so light and cheery that it automatically put Kagome at ease. "Shall we take two a piece?"

Kagome grinned at the other woman her heart feeling light as she looked down at the plate and forced herself not to lick her lips. "Yes please," She nodded excitedly before catching a glimpse of the Quartermaster who had just sat down his fork but was still looking at the plate with longing and stopped herself just long enough to inquire, "Would you like a piece Mr. Woodson?"

Miroku looked at her quit shocked wondering why a woman of high society would think to even bother a Quartermaster with a glance let alone a kind offer? "_What a peculiar girl._" He thought as he smiled at her. "_She's just so different than what's shes supposed to be. She's,_" His mind searched for a comparison. "_Simply nice and unquestionably sweet._" He chuckled silently so as not to discourage her. "No thank you," He said while looking at her with gentle eyes: the eyes of someone's older brother. "But I appreciate the offer."

"You're welcome." She gave him a bright smile before focusing back on the plate, the light in her eyes comparable only to that of a happy child.

Inuyasha sent a glare to Miroku when the women weren't paying attention but Miroku only looked back at him and smirked, knowing that the Captain was jealous of the attention. The Captain growled low in response prompting Miroku to look around hastily, checking to make sure no one was watching him, before he very faintly stuck out his tongue for all of a second. The Captain bit his lip and glared in response, Miroku merely glaring back in return.

"That was a wonderful meal." Sango said as she delicately patted the corners of her mouth bringing the two men out of their death glare contest.

"Yes, it was." Inuyasha agreed and leaned back in his chair. He looked around the room instinct making him once again survey the large number of demons surrounding them. It made him feel a little nervous but it seemed these demons were too into themselves to even notice him in the room. Their noses probably weren't even accustomed to scenting individuals anymore or even able to unconsciously detect different breeds. They would most likely not be able to distinguish the abnormality in his scent when he was sitting among humans, so the likelihood of one of them actually being aware of his blood was relatively slim. "_Thank god for small favors."_ He shrugged as he watched some of the tables begin to clear as after dinner cocktails were taken standing up a dance floor materializing were the tables had been only moments before.

Curious, he noticed a small group of two demons and two humans appear seemingly out of know wheres sitting down at some chairs that had been moved aside to make room for the dancing. Carefully, each member of the small group began unpacking instruments all of which were strings.

"_A quartet,_" He realized as he watched one of the demons take a violin out of its case bringing it out in front of him to tune. Inuyasha smiled at the sight of the instrument, his ears training on it from under his wig as he listened to the demon slowly bring it back into tune. "_Being in so much humidity's killed the strings._" He noticed with a winced as the demon tried to force the string back into tune.

"As soon as the other diners are finished," Kagome said in a happy almost excited voice unknowingly interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. "There is dancing if you're so inclined."

"Dancing?" Sango said with such delight that Miroku and Inuyasha almost cringed. She looked back towards the Captain her eyes pleading with exuberance. "May we dance Captain?" She asked her eyes full of hope and expectations.

Inuyasha looked at her and wanted to bang his head on the table there was no way he could deny a woman who looked that happy and yet, he hated to dance he wasn't one for it and he always felt ridiculous dancing among strangers. He glanced at Miroku who was looking at Sango with happy eyes and smiled as an idea came into his head. "Peter, you know I am not one to dance." He looked at the younger man who nodded back. "Why don't you take my place, I'm sure Elizabeth would have more fun with a man who doesn't have two left feet."

"Of course sir, I would be delighted." Miroku grinned at the Captain silently thanking him as the music began to play. As other gentlemen began to stand to take dance partners, so did Miroku. As was accustomed he first walked over to Inuyasha and bowed asking silent permission to take another man's wife to the floor. Inuyasha nodded back to him in return and motioned towards his 'wife' who was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. Briskly, he made his way over to Sango pulling out her chair before bowing to her as well and offering his hand. She took it without a second thought and waited for him to offer her the obligatory kiss to the knuckles before standing and picking up the hem of her dress as they walked away arm in arm, leaving Kagome and the Captain, very much alone.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she looked out over the crowd of women and men now dancing a complicated waltz. She was positively cute as she looked at them her grey eyes bright with intrigue, "_I wonder what she's thinking,_" He asked himself as he gently shifted his wrist in a circle, swirling what little wine was still left in his glass. Behind her, he caught a glimpse of Miroku twirling Sango slightly before catching her and continuing to move in a fast paced trot Sango's face flushed from both their movements and the little wine she had drunk with dinner. "_They look good together,_" He noted as he brought his wine back to his lips and took a little sip liking the soft and supple flavor of this particular Merlot.

Across from him Kagome felt her heart lighten at the sight of the beautiful gowns swishing as the women moved. She had waltz many times in her life but it had always felt stiff and forced to her she had never simply felt happy or relaxed while with a dance partner. Her eyes traveled to the presumed Mrs. Smith and Mr. Woodson watching with avid interest as they moved around the dance floor appearing relaxed as they moved together. In fact they seemed positively radiant while they held each other and danced their feet moving in the swift pattern with relative ease as if they had both done so many times.

Kagome almost felt jealous at the sight but the jealousy turned to confusion when Mrs. Smith dropped her eyes away from the Quartermaster, a blush on her cheeks. She watched the woman's face intrigued by the way the two smiled at each other. It was a smile she had seen many times, the very smile she had seen on her mother's face when she was able to dance with her father.

Inuyasha looked at her as she watched Sango and Miroku and felt completely fascinated by her movements. She was swaying in her chair subconsciously acting out the movements of the waltz without realizing it. Her eyes were shining in the fading afternoon light and he couldn't help the twinge in his heart when her lips curved into a soft smile. Her hair, although up tight in her bun was still somehow just as unrestrained to him as it had been the day before. It looked like a black sea deep at night shining as if it had small stars in its locks. She was beautiful, unrefined, natural, and wholly herself. He had never seen a girl quite like that independent of social convention in little subtle ways. He looked down at her hands as the thought passed through his mind and found himself somewhat saddened to see her gloves in place. It had been intoxicating to touch those hands without the gloves covering her and now it seemed he would never be able to do something like that again.

He licked his lips wanting to feel her one last time before they had to part, "_But how?_" He frowned darkly and swirled his wine once more as he stared at her bluntly and openly knowing that no one in the crowd would be watching as long as the dancers were moving. "_Is it respectful to dance with her now that I denied my 'wife'?_" He questioned himself but knew the answer was 'no' even before he fully posed the question. He scratched the back of his head looking at her with intense focus before glancing around. "_I already paid for the meal_," He told himself as his eyes drifted over the several empty tables that surrounded them, happy that current custom dictated that one should pay before one was served, since everyone received the same thing. "_So much better than it was a two hundred years ago._" He groused. "_Back then I'd be stuck here waiting to pay._" His mind halted at the thought. "_Hell back then I wouldn't have had the money let alone want to step foot in here._" He pursed his lips as he went back to his original thought realizing that not waiting for a bill would allow him a bit of freedom for his next move. "_Maybe—yeah,_" He licked his lips, "_It might be a bit scandalous—probably more scandalous than a dance but—,_" He drowned the last of his wine. "_It'll be a lot more fun_."

Setting his glass heavily on the table he took a deep breath and looked at Kagome who was still watching the dancers her body swaying as she bounced in her seat to the music.

"Miss Dresmont?" The Captain asked from his place across the table. "Would you care to take a walk with me?"

Kagome snapped out of her dance induced daze and turned around to look at him her eyes bright with surprise. "Pardon?"

"A walk," He reiterated a bit more nervous than he should have been. "Would you like to take one," He cleared his throat before adding as an after thought. "With me?"

"Um—," Her voice was tight in her throat as she tried to take in his words as her heart began to race, the feeling now familiar to her. "A walk?" She knew it wasn't proper, to take a walk with someone's husband and yet—

Kagome looked into his eyes becoming lost in the gentle honey gold depths so radiant to look at as they stared at her. Her heart began to slow at the sight of his smile noticing that he had fangs. She had guessed he was a demon by his eyes alone since humans did not ever have eyes colored gold their most exotic color being green and yet, seeing those fangs made her feel slightly dangerous. It was common to marry a demon but it was uncommon for a demon to look at you like you were attractive. Demons didn't seem to be attracted to humans they stayed among their own kind and humans stayed among their own kind in return only marrying for the benefit of contacts and rarely having children. In fact, if a demon child was born from a human it was always a child of love otherwise the demon would have never let it be bore.

Inuyasha stood up at Kagome's silence and walked around the table offering her his own gloved hand. She looked at it and then back into his supernatural eyes not knowing what she was doing as she put her hand into his own and allowed him to pull her upwards. Their bodies became instantly close their face's only a foot away from each other as they stood chest to chest both frozen in the eyes of the other.

"Would you," He said so softly she had to strain her ears. "Walk with me?"

"Yes," She answered her voice not in her own control as he smiled at her and took a step in the direction of the front door away from the noise, the music, the dancing, and the safety of Sango and Miroku who were both far too caught up in one another to notice the slowly departing backs of two mismatched individuals.

They stepped out into the dusk light and he looped his arm with her own gingerly before starting off in a seemingly random direction. She didn't know where they were going but she knew it didn't matter as long as she was on the Captain's arm. They passed other people she knew on the Port, some of them looked at her with curiosity, others ignored her completely not caring about the spinster girl now that she was intended. The thought made Kagome wonder why they didn't look at her scandalized? She glanced up at Inuyasha from underneath her long eyelashes as he moved them along the street. _"What does it matter?"_ She thought to herself as she walked a little closer to him. _"As long as I'm on his arm does anything matter?"_

She closed her eyes, letting him direct her unafraid of anything that might fall into her path simply wanting to enjoy the moment, wanting to feel as if she was walking with her husband, a husband she had chosen, even if it was only for a moment. It was a nice fantasy: walking with a man who looked at her with admiration instead of obligation, a man who looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. No one had ever looked at her like that. Everyone thought her the strange girlwho could never be wed, Kagome Dresmont, the dirty Tom Boy who liked to think herself a sailor.

Captain Smith was the first man, the first person really, who had ever listened to her when she talked of the sea, the first man to ever look at her like she was beautiful, the first to ever ask her to take a simple walk. It was a wonderful sensation to have a gorgeous man look at her like she was worthwhile, like she was pretty and interesting.

The sound of waves came to her ears and the smell of salt the combination makingher open her eyes as they came to a stop. He had not brought her far, only across the way from the restaurant where there was a small beach. She smiled at the water and the sound it made as it lapped at the shore. The sun was beginning to set even though they had taken supper at only four o'clock the affair of it had taken a little over three hours, as was common for her class. It was now a little after seven and the sun, because of the time of year, was departing early.

It painted the horizon in an array of different colors, brilliant and beautiful. The music from the restaurant floated across the street to them and Kagome smiled at the gentle waltz now playing entered her mind. The sound of it plus the sea and the surf was almost too much for her senses and she allowed herself to feel unbelievably relaxed, completely content and happy for the first time in more years than she cared to count.

"Do you like the sunset?" The Captain asked quietly.

She turned to look at him and was taken in by a sight she had never experienced before. His eyes had caught in the fading light and appeared to be glowing as he focused on her the sea reflecting in his gaze as his eyes reflected everything around him, taking in the optimum amount of light so he would be able to see at his best.

"Yes." She voiced softly her eyes trained on his own, they were stunning eyes and they were looking at her. "It's beautiful."

He grinned at her and reached a gloved hand up to her cheek taking his knuckles and brushing them over her skin. Her eyes closed her lips opening slightly. He breathed in deep holding the air in his lungs as he tried to gain control of his body as he took in the sight. It was the most amazingly sexual thing he had ever seen. The sight of this beautiful vindicated girl with her head tilted back, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed from the sea air, and her lips a delicious natural red slightly parted and waiting for something that she probably had never known. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but pulled himself back with another sharp intake of breath on top of the one he was already holding.

"_I can't get attached." _He thought to himself as he released the air slowly. Her eyes opened, her lips closed, and the feeling dulled in the pit of his stomach. He heard Sango and Miroku's conversation from the night before play in his head and he knew that he had to keep some form of distance. They had been right he couldn't be with her and it was bad for her if he carried on. He couldn't ruin her.

"Captain." She uttered gently the sound of her voice nearly made him go into a full out panic but he stopped himself as the sound of a solo violin hit his ears underneath his hat and wig.

The melody was enchanting almost as enchanting as her eyes. He sighed internally and looked into the striking deep grey pools finding that against his very will he couldn't deny them. "Miss Dresmont." He acknowledged softly as he turned her bringing her away from him briefly before taking her hand into his own his other hand going on her waist. Naturally, she put her hand on his shoulder her fingers gripping the material of his jacket as if it was a life line and she was drowning. He looked at her for a few lone seconds the violin playing in the background a backdrop to his still flaming eyes and then, without bothering to ask permission, he took a step to his left.

She followed naturally and on a slow count they began to waltz to the sound of the violin in the restaurant. It was a slow waltz at first, their feet shuffling in the sand as they moved in perfect harmony. Kagome felt her whole body melt as he pulled her closer the respectful distance they had started with erased with each slow circle they made on the beach and then the tempo of the music changed. They looked at each other briefly before he smirked, literally smirked at her.

His grip tightened on her waist and he pulled her flush against him as he looked her in the eyes as if daring her to deny him. Kagome couldn't think of a reason to, so she pressed herself back into him flushing with heat when he groaned in response. She felt herself grow curious as a look of almost pain touched his face but before she could question, he started to move them again, ending the waltz in favor of a fast polka. Their feet moved in the sand jumping in fours as they sailed in a circle. Their bodies aligned and he ignored the urge that seemed to be filling him as she got closer and closer. Looking for some relief he spun her around and away from him breathing deeply before he brought her back into his arms his body only a tiny fraction color than it had been.

Her skirt swished around her only stopping when he grabbed onto her tightly once again. She felt her heart racing in her chest, "This must be what makes everyone want to dance." she realized as he lead he threw a change in direction. "_The chance to feel like this, the chance to move like this, the chance to twirl,_" She felt a laugh bubble in her chest as he spun her outwards once again in a tight fast circle before bringing her back with such force that she thought for a second she might slam into him. "_The chance to jump, the chance to be the certain of a man's attention,"_ She looked up at him as he caught her his face bright with both sweat and a sweet red like wine. "_I've never felt anything like this before._"

She looked at Inuyasha not aware he was Inuyasha her cheeks becoming red as he moved with her. They were close to each other, undeniably close and yet, Kagome couldn't bring herself to say a thing. It was improper, it was indecent, it was absolutely scandalous and yet, she couldn't deny herself the attention, not now, not after having been the center of a man's universe if for only a second. She closed her eyes and laughed when she felt his hands on her sides lifting her into the air as he continued to twirl them. She clung to his arms holding onto him tightly as her harmonious laughter filled the night air. She had not been twirled like that since she was a little girl being twirled by her father. The feel of the wind rushing around her made her feel light and airy, made her feel like she was on the sea; this man made her feel like she was on the sea.

She could taste the salt in the air, she could feel the wind whipping at her skin, she could feel the slight water from the surf hit her. She smiled brighter as her fingers clung to his arms as the twirl slowed. He brought her closer and closer to him as the circles he moved in became slower and slower, her eyes opened as he did and she watched amazed as his gold eyes took her in, smiling at her so brightly that she swore they were the sun.

Finally, he brought her down completely in front of him but instead of letting her go he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms tightly around her. She smiled up at him, her chest pressing into his stomach making her feel things she had never known could be felt and then before she realized what she was doing she leaned her cheek onto his broad chest her ears pressing to his heart giggles escaping her every now and then as she took in the pounding sound.

Inuyasha felt her small form against him, felt her cheek on his chest, heard her heart beat in her breast underneath the sound of the heavy panting of her tired form and the soft giggling she made in her happiness. Carefully, he pulled her closer leaning his head on top of hers as he inhaled her natural scent of the sea and flowers his mind almost going completely blank. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to take more of her in, he wanted to feel her skin underneath his fingers, he wanted to feel her body arching under his touch, he wanted to kiss her lips, her cheeks, every finger, every eyelash, just the top of her hand and yet—

Inuyasha pulled away from her, attempting to make his face neutral. She looked up at him confused her eyes wide and her lips parted with worry. Her confusion made him angry but he hid it well as she flushed in the moonlight. The faint color on her cheeks nearly made him second guess his earlier decision but he knew he couldn't be wrapped up in a girl like this, he knew she would never understand the life he was forced to live.

"Captain?" She whispered and he felt his resolve yield.

"Miss Dresmont." He spoke gently as his heart yelled at him inside his chest.

She looked up at him her eyes hopeful and her expression one of absolute adoration. Knowing she couldn't see him that well in the moonlight he bit his lip and attempted to keep his knees from buckling. He had never in his life wanted to hold a woman the way he wanted to hold her. He didn't want to fuck her or rut her like he usually did with the shore girls; he just wanted to hug her again. He wanted to feel her small form in his arms, he wanted to feel her hair against his cheek, he wanted to feel the way her hips felt in his hands.

He just—wanted to kiss her hand one more time.

Making a split second decision Inuyasha pulled off one of his gloves, moving it to his waistcoat. He stuffed it down inside and then reached his ungloved hand to take her own. He heard her gasp at the sudden contact but ignored it as he removed her glove from her hand.

Kagome had no idea what he was doing until she felt his bare skin touch her own bare skin. The shock that ran through her was electrifying but was nothing compared to the shock she received when he bent down and kissed her hand, his supple moist lips making the barest of contact with the back of her knuckles.

Her heart stopped in her chest her mind went blank and she thought she was going to faint as his soft lips stayed on her skin. Her breath came out in short gasps until he pulled away looking at her as she looked back at him still holding her hand. Kagome bit her lip wanting to return the gesture and offer him the same feeling but she was scared, she was scared of what he might say, of what he might think.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just done and too make it worse she wasn't reacting. He had just fucked himself and he knew it. He knew he had just thrown himself off the side of the ship at the gesture. She was going to kill him—not physically but with words. She was going to go and tell someone and they were going to investigate and he was going to be caught and he would end up like Calico Jack in the gallows. He started to pull away from her in his panic.

"Captain." She whispered as she felt his hand start to slip away, she felt the only man who had ever shown her true interest slip away. Acting in much the same way he did without thought, she reached for his hand. Pulling it to her she did the boldest thing she had ever done in her life.

She kissed his hand.

Inuyasha's heart stopped in his chest as he watched her, bent forward in the moonlight, those amazing red lips kissing his hand, reciprocating his gesture. "Miss Dresmont." He barely got out, the sound of his voice bringing her back to herself.

She pulled away and looked at him in shock, surprised by her own behavior.

"Captain!" A yell came from across the street. "The dancing is over for the night. It would be fitting to take Miss Dresmont home!"

Inuyasha pulled his hand from hers like wildfire and made his way the short distance to Miroku. "Please take her, I must get back to the ship."

"Sure." Miroku said as he held onto Sango's arm. The Captain began to hurry away only to hear the sound of Sango's disappointed sigh as Kagome reached her.

"I guess we will have to say our goodbyes then."

He turned and watched as the two women curtsied to each other, Kagome's curtsey a little bit wobbly. He wondered if she felt guilty. He knew she shouldn't but then again, Kagome only knew Captain Smith and his wife, she didn't know of the pirate behind the masqueraders mask.

Inuyasha felt stupid, he felt like an ass and a bastard. "_What am I doing?_" He questioned himself as he looked at the young Miss Dresmont no more than seventeen, engaged to be married, confused because he was giving her mixed signals. "_A 'married' man practically courting an engaged woman. I'm the worst kind of bastard there is._"

"I'm sorry I won't see you again." Kagome said addressing Mrs. Smith. She felt horribly guilty for what had just transpired, she had kissed a man's hand, a married man's hand, and now she was talking to his wife who was completely unaware. She was a horrible person, this she knew.

"It was nice to have another woman around." Sango said in a soft voice. She really did enjoy her time with Miss Dresmont, it had been nice to talk to another woman when she was constantly contained in a sea of men, no pun intended. "But this is the way of life, is it not?"

"Yes," Kagome agreed feeling something else in her chest other than guilt, a part of her empathized with this older woman. She had no female companionship on the vessel and was probably terribly lonely and unlike other woman Mrs. Smith seemed to be genuinely nice and caring. She didn't brag about her husband, she didn't brag about her petticoats or wealth, she simply smiled and talked with Kagome, like a friend or older sister. "It is sad," she concluded as she looked at the first woman who had ever been truly nice to her. "But true and necessary."

Inuyasha watched the two women and felt even worse, he felt bad for separating them, for taking the only female friend Sango had had in years away. With a frown he lost himself in thought. They were going to be in port for at least another four or five days, why not let them have some time together and maybe, just maybe he could see Miss Dresmont a few more times before they had to part ways forever. It was a selfish thought but for some reason Miss Dresmont made him selfish.

"Elizabeth," He called keeping up with the farce. "Why don't you go out tomorrow with Miss Dresmont? I can't take the time to come but Peter can accompany you and you can have some time to shop and sightsee."

Sango looked at the Captain not sure of what to say. He was very accommodating of her womanly needs but he never brought things like this on. It always had to be her coaxing him to let her do things. "Do you mean that Captain?" She called back to him.

"Of course," He said and started to walk away his heart tangled with confusion but also happiness for his good deed. "You can have the full afternoon together."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other thrilled and began to chatter at the thought of spending more time together. Miroku, however, was not distracted at all. His eyes were trained on the Captain's retreating form, the way the man was hunching slightly, one of his hands scratching the back of his head. Miroku frowned, knitting his eyebrows. Although he could not be sure with his human eyes, he had thought that Miss Dresmont was in fact kissing the Captain's hand when he came out.

Miroku shook his head turning back to Miss Dresmont and Sango, planning on escorting the young woman home. He watched them chatter for a moment, taking in the form of the young Miss Dresmont. She was so innocent, so sweet, he snorted and closed his eyes.

"_It was a silly idea in the long run_." He concluded as he approached the two women offering each an arm. "_After all, what woman would kiss a man's hand?_"

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/15/2012  
**

**Notes:**

**Calico Jack **was a very famous pirate in the Caribbean who was hung in Port Royal at the orders of Henry Morgan.

**Fun Fact:** In this fanfiction, Inuyasha actually knew Calico Jack before he died. They were friends.

**Dinner **in this time at Kagome and Sango's social class was an elaborate affair, usually consisting of several courses and dancing. It could last anywhere from three to six hours. It was also usually done earlier in the day starting as early as noon or as late as four.

**Dessert **in this time period was usually some sort of fruit, sometimes candied. Chocolate was sometimes eaten also but very sparingly. Most men, in fact, would not eat chocolate if offered but instead would drink an after dinner wine (primarily a red), brandy, or port just like Inuyasha.

**Next Chapter: The Affair**

**Try to guess who's having the affair. Bonus points if you guess correctly!**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POST 2/13/2011


	5. The Affair

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Five: **

**The Affair**

Kagome walked through the town on Miroku's (Peter as she knew him) arm, Sango on the man's other side, her brown eyes grazing at the city intently as she walked. Kagome glanced at the other woman, taking in the beautiful scarlet gown that she had worn the day before. The material swished around the girl's feet, hiding her high laced boots from view as well as her stocking clad feet. On her head was a beautiful scarlet hat, tilted to the side, her hair piled underneath it meticulously.

"_She's stunning_." Kagome thought to herself as she turned away from the older woman to look down at her own green gown, the same gown she wore almost every day. It was very common for women to wear the same outfit multiple times in a week because they typically only owned one or two. Still, Kagome wished she owned a prettier gown like Mrs. Smith did. She wished she had a scarlet gown or a deep blue one but her mother won't allow it. "_I guess only proper women deserve a proper gown_."

She glanced at Mrs. Smith again, unaware that this woman was in fact the same as her, exactly the same.

Looking away Kagome thought back to the previous day, thinking of the previous night. It had been magical, dancing with a man for the first time in such a way, she really wanted to do it again and yet—her eyes turned towards Mrs. Smith, glancing at the older woman out of the corner of her eye—she had no right.

Last night she had done the ultimate misdeed, she had kissed a man's hand, she had kissed the Captain's hand, she had kissed a married Captain's hand in a rush of reciprocating passion. Kagome really wasn't sure why she had done such a thing. She really wasn't sure why the Captain had kissed her hand in the first place. It was really strange, the way he had removed his glove, the way he had removed her glove, and the long luscious kiss he had placed on her hand.

Why would he do such a thing? Unless—he was feeling something very powerful, maybe he felt the same sensation in his stomach. Maybe the Captain got the same butterflies that she had felt within her belly, beating their wings in time with an emotion she had never known. Maybe, he had that same emotion, maybe he felt it just as strong, and maybe that was why he had kissed her hand. He had been feeling something so strong that he couldn't deny it and then he let it all out in the most romantic and sensual action she had ever experienced in her seventeen years of life.

She flushed at the thought of the Captain being overcome with emotion. It made her feel almost, tingly. No one had ever been interested in her, no man had ever kissed her hand like that. She was Kagome, the misfit, the daughter of ill willed propriety, the rebel, the boy disguised among green gown and petticoat. No one wanted her, no one ever had, until—his beautiful eyes with their deep penetrating gold had looked at her from across the sea.

Even if that was so, however, Kagome felt embarrassed and guilty over her sudden interest in men, or more certainly, over her sudden interest in a married man.

Kagome glanced at the somewhat older woman for the thousandth time, wondering if 'Mrs. Smith' had noticed the way her husband and Kagome had acted when they arrived on the scene of the crime last night. She was pretty sure Mr. Woodson and Mrs. Smith hadn't seen her kiss the Captain's hand but—for some reason—she still felt like she had been caught. She prayed that Mrs. Smith would not catch on, whether it was to protect the woman's feeling or to protect her own, she wasn't sure.

"Where shell we go, ladies?" The first mate asked as he held onto both women on either arm.

Kagome glanced at him, noting that he was rather charming with his clean shaven face and black hair tied back in a short rat tail. Even his uniform was very fitting on his lean body and seemed to hug his muscular shoulders, they were strong, the shoulders of a man of the sea. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed him two days ago when she had first met the group—he was after all very handsome—but then again, the piercing eyes of the Captain had captivated her so greatly that she had been unable to see anything other than him. Even now, with the Captain gone from sight, those eyes were still visible in her mind. They were haunting her, lusting for her, causing her to feel things that were better ignored.

With a shake of her head she turned towards the Captain's wife. "What would you like to see Mrs. Smith?" Kagome questioned before those eyes could bore any father into her imagination.

Sango turned towards Kagome and smiled kindly—her teeth showing, they were surprisingly white Kagome noticed. "I am afraid I do not know much of Port Royal. Perhaps you can show us the most impressive parts of your town." Sango turned away from Kagome then, her eyes focusing on the town's people around them. "I would rather like to have fond memories of the area, especially after such a terrible fright in the storm."

Kagome nodded and looked to see where they were currently headed. She glanced at the shops that lined the street, noting the signs that hung out above their doors. Just the sight of one that read, Apothecary told her they were on Highstreet. Kagome smiled, she knew of the perfect place to take them. "We can go to Fort James."

"Fort James?" Sango inquired.

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile on her face. She had often seen her mother entertain her guest and she knew that when a person came to Port Royal they wanted to see one thing, the one thing Henry Morgan had done for the human people in his time there. "From Fort James, you can see Gallows Point."

Miroku stopped and looked at Kagome with unreadable eyes. He felt Sango tighten her hold on his arm, ever so slightly. "Gallows' Point?"

"Why yes," Kagome said with the same cheery smile on her face. "Most people who visit the Port want to see the Gallows. It is the most memorable part of our town."

"Of course." Miroku whispered to Kagome as he started to walk again. "I guess we should see it then, shouldn't we, Mrs. Smith?" He looked down at the woman who was clutching his arm. She looked back at him and barely nodded as she allowed Miroku to lead her on, as they allowed Kagome to lead them on.

They turned the corner of High Street leading to another people filled road, the sight of the fort already visible to Miroku's eyes. It was a small fortified wall, not a true fort, which held a watch tower facing towards the continent. Most likely its use was simply to spot trouble and yet, it was the best view of the Gallows that Port Royal was so famous for. He gulped deep in his throat as he remembered the pirates he had met over the years with the Captain. Quite a few of them had met their end in those Gallows' and there had been nothing that could be done for it—not one thing.

He looked down at the small woman on his arm. This young girl, was she excited to show them such a horrible place? A place where so many people had lost their lives, only because they had done what they had to do in order to live in this world? Did she agree with the killing of pirates? Would she hate them if she knew their real nature?

Looking at the youthful girl, looking into her innocent face as she walked with him her arm looped with his, he just couldn't believe her to be capable. He couldn't see this woman watching a man die with sick fascination on her face, with happiness in her eyes, with thrill in them as a man's neck cracked under the weight of the noose. He looked back at Sango, they made brief eye contact and he knew that she was thinking the same thing:

Was Kagome Dresmont just another hater of pirates, who would sooner kill them than try to know them?

They arrived at Fort James and watched as Kagome managed to convince the guard to let them pass. It didn't appear to be that hard a task but Kagome had done it well and quick. They walked together as a group, making the stairs slowly as they watched the ocean come into view. It was a breathtaking sight. The water was so clear one could see fish swimming in the sea even at this distance and the sea was calm like a mirror reflecting everything that came into its pane. The clouds, a seagull, even the fort and the island shore, it reflected everything, the ocean showing the greatest truths within that reflect.

Miroku smiled at the sight, delighting in a calm and peaceful sea. It was so different from the week before when the ocean had been violent and angry with them, trying to sink them into the underbelly of the waves. It always amazed him—the two sides of the sea—the ability to be so beautiful and so deadly all at once. And today the sea looked so amazingly serene and yet—one thing offset the beauty of it, one thing destroyed the mirror.

Out in the distance one could also see something very dreadful within that handsome calm. Looming, coming out of the sea like some tortured hunk of gravestone, was a petite island devoid of any trees, of any life. It was small—too small for a house or anything of the sort but just big enough to fit a wooden platform. Miroku looked at that platform and saw the ghost of good men, the ghost of bad ones.

He could almost see the face of one in particular. A man he had only met once when he was a small child hiding behind the Captain's leg as it were. He remembered seeing the man with the calico colored jacket, the way him and the Captain had talked like old friends. He remembered the woman who was beside the calico colored man, she had been dressed like Sango in man's clothing and had smiled at him gently—asking the Captain if Miroku was his son. The Captain had laughed, patted Miroku's head, and said:

"_He is a son, to me at least_."

It was a fond memory for Miroku, the only time the Captain had ever called him his son and it had been in the presence of Captain Calico Jack Rackarm, the Captain's friend.

"Calico met his end here." Miroku said in a small voice drawing both women to look at him.

"Calico Jack?" Kagome asked in a similar voice before she looked out at the scene of the platform. There were a total of eight ropes, swinging gently in the breeze as a warning for pirates entering the harbor. "Yes, he is one of the more famous men to meet his end here." She looked out at the ocean—she watched the waves as they hit the small Island, they were surprisingly gentle.

Sango glanced at Miroku, she knew the stories of Calico—he had been a friend of the Captain along with his wench Anne Bonny. To her knowledge Miroku had met them only once when he was barely nine years old. He had often told her it was a good memory—although he had never fully explained why.

"Many a man has died here." Miroku said sadly as he looked out onto the ocean. "Many a woman."

"Yes, they have." Sango agreed at his side, watching the waves with the same fascination that Kagome often watched them with. "A death by hanging," She continued. "Is a gruesome way to die."

Kagome looked at Sango as she spoke, as if she was contemplating what Sango had meant by those words. She looked back towards Gallows Point and felt the sadness enter her heart as she looked at this place. The clear water of the sea was lapping at the Island's shore. It seemed so peaceful for a place that had caused so much chaos and destruction of life. Kagome sighed at the thought and relieved herself of the first mates arm walking away from both the disguised Sango and the disguised Miroku.

Carefully, she removed her gloves, placing them in the waist of her stay as she approached the railing of the fort wall. She placed her ungoverned hands on the railing, liking the way the brick felt underneath her naked fingers, delighting in the warmth that radiated under her palms. "Isn't it sad?" She said, speaking straight from her heart as she often did.

"Sad," Miroku parroted, his voice gentle as he watched this aristocratic woman. This woman who was dressed with no fashion sense, this woman who had taken off her gloves, this woman who had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth but didn't seem capable of taking advantage of it.

"Yes, it is a very sad place." Kagome continued on as she looked out at the Gallows. Her eyes misty with unshed tears. "I have seen people die there, boys and girls, men and women."

Sango bit her lip at the thought. Although it wasn't common, pirates did keep their children on their ships sometimes. Usually, once the wench was pregnant they would drop the mother to be on shore. Then they would only return to check on her and the child intermittently. Once the child was old enough, if it was a boy, he would join the ship as Cabin Boy, even if his father was the Captain. At such time, if the ship was captured, the boy was as good a pirate in the eyes of the law just like any man on board, therefore, just like his father he was hung. She glanced at Miroku, realizing that this could have easily happened to him when he was a boy. She thanked heaven that it had not.

"All these men ever did was live their lives the way they were forced to." Kagome started again as she continued to look outwards, away from Sango and Miroku. "They were outcasts, weren't they? They took to the only thing they could call home, the only place that would accept them regardless and they were killed because of the way they were forced to survive. I can understand that."

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other and then back at the woman leaning on the railing. Her words were not that of a common woman. Most women feared pirates above anything else, they were known to rape and pillage, kill before talk, and drink with their sword and their gun in hand. It was not something the average woman would find Romantic and yet—this girl spoke of them as if—as if she wished she was them.

"I envy them," Kagome said in reply to Sango and Miroku's thoughts. "Not their deaths, but their way of life itself." Kagome took in the scent of the sea air, not realizing how dangerous her words could be. "To live how you want to—to live without social obligation, to simply sail the seas for all eternity. I may not be able to kill or steal but I would like it—I would like to simply be free on the waves. To defy social convictions for the sake of my soul."

"Miss Dresmont." Sango whispered, drawn in by this young girls words.

"But here I am, a high ranking Official's daughter. Forced to marry a man I don't love for prestige." Kagome looked down at the lapping waves as they touched the side of Fort James. "A man four years younger than myself. I wish, I wish I could ebb like the tide—ebb away from my lot in life."

"Oh, Miss Dresmont." Sango said again, she knew all too well how Kagome was feeling, the thoughts that were running in her head.

Society was a nasty mistress, its social convictions hard to beat. Women were always forced to do what they did not want to do—they were forced to live a life chosen for them, chosen by their parents, a life that was not in their emotional best interest.

"You speak as if you know." Sango added as her heart stretched out to the girl before her.

Kagome eye's snapped opened and she looked back at the two, her face flushed and her eyes panicked. "I'm so sorry," She said with a bow of her head as her fingers worried together in front of her. "My mouth has run away from me."

Sango smiled at the girl as she felt her heart warm up even more to the slightly younger woman. "Do not fret." She said, her eyes happy to see this girl as something more than a rich man's daughter. "I have often wondered—," She paused so she could word her sentence exactly right. "What it would be like to live the life my husband does."

Kagome watched Mrs. Smith, her eyes connecting with the other woman's. At that moment she felt as if she had found a kindred spirit: someone who would always understand her silly thoughts, her strange opinions, and her love of the sea around her. "Wouldn't it be—," She paused and looked away from Sango, out across the harbor, to where the Captain's boat sat in the much deeper water. "No. It would have been great to have been born a man."

Sango felt her face flush under the hot Caribbean sun but smiled none the less. "Yes," She agreed as the connection between her and Miss Dresmont seemed to instantly grow. "It would have been wonderful."

In the background Miroku watched and felt love fill his heart at the sight of Sango talking with the girl. Perhaps, this was good for her, perhaps it was good for Sango to talk to another woman, who felt the same way she did. Sango so often called herself the female outcast—the unwanted woman because of both her past and the fact that she had an unnatural affinity for the sea. And here, in front of her now, was a woman who had admitted to the same longing, the same interest and want. It made Miroku's heart warm to think that Sango had finally found a female who could be—a friend.

Kagome and 'Mrs. Smith's' initial awkwardness disappeared at that moment and as if by magic the two became instant best friends. Yes, they had been happy to be together yesterday but now it appeared that there was something more to it. Now they were not just female companions among a sea of men, they were two women with a common life experience.

They stepped down from Fort James happy and carefree, their arms now linked together as Miroku followed at a distance. He kept his eye out, searching the faces of the people around him, wondering if any of them had been tipped off, if any of them knew who he was and who his Captain really was.

He kept his eyes opened for the Captain as well and was not surprised to see neither hid nor hair of him. But then again, the places Miroku was visiting in Port Royal were not the same places the Captain was attending today. Today was a time for underhanded deals, in the belly of the Port. The Captain was in places that they wouldn't even bring Sango to because of the quality of men that took up resident there. He looked at Sango laughing with Kagome and was glad she had the opportunity to go with her instead of being left on board the ship to wait.

"Oh look, is that a fabric store?" Sango said suddenly, stepping towards the window of a shop filled to the brim with fabric and material, threads and needles.

"Yes, this is Miss Clarmont's store. She is a fine seamstress and even sells material to ladies who can make their own dresses." Kagome touched the glass, the woman in her coming out slightly. Although, she was a person who liked the ocean, she also secretly loved looking at material. She loved to see the patterns, the design that had been so carefully woven into each of the bolts of fabric. To Kagome, it was like studying the sky. "Would you like to go inside?"

Sango's eye lit up and Miroku couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful as she looked at Kagome—feeling like a woman for the first time in years. "Yes, let's." She turned to Miroku. "Is that okay Peter?"

"Certainly." He replied not noticing Kagome's odd look in their direction.

It was not proper for a woman to call a man by his first name, that is unless they were related or married (although most married women still addressed their husbands rather formally among company). Not even close friends were permitted the luxury of referring to each other by their first name, unless they were of the same gender and had known each other for a substantial amount of time.

Miroku stepped around Kagome, still not noticing her strange expression and opened the door for both of them. He held it wide and bowed his head, one hand elongating to motion them inside. "Ladies," He addressed and then glanced upwards, his eyes sparkling as he took in the sight of Sango, who blushed under his gaze.

Arm still linked with Sango, Kagome gave the woman a funny look, not sure what to make of the strange behavior, first Mrs. Smith referring to the first mate by his first name, and then the odd visual exchange between the two, it was all rather curious—very curious.

The two walked passed Miroku and into the store the two separating their linked arms so they could move about the store. From the back a rather plain middle aged woman came out of a small door leading to the back of the shop where the dresses were made. She looked towards Kagome, her eyes dull from years of staring at needles and threads. "Miss Dresmont," She addressed formally. "Did you require assistance with anything today?"

Kagome turned towards her, giving the woman a proper, if not a little forced smile. "No Miss Clarmont, we are simply looking."

"Right then, call if you need anything." And with those words the woman disappeared back into the back of the shop, appearing to not care for Kagome at all.

Sango blinked a few times, looking at the doorway the woman had disappeared into. She glanced over at Kagome, the two women making eye contract. "Is she always like that?"

"With me everyone's like that." Kagome replied bluntly with a dry look on her face before she turned back to the piles of fabrics and spool of thread. "I guess I'm just a true misfit."

Sango looked at Kagome with sad eyes. She understood the feeling of being an utter misfit. Sango took in the sight of the sad girl as Kagome shifted through fabrics. Instantly, she felt the need to do something or say something to change the frown on that girls face. "Look at this one Miss Dresmont." Sango held up a spool of fabric, showing off the beautiful aqua color. "I think it would look lovely on you."

Kagome flushed and nodded as she studied the wave like material, her mind now off the previous sad thoughts. It really looked like the waves of the Caribbean, with its gently changing blues; it even seemed to shine in the light as Mrs. Smith held it up to the window for her to see. "It is beautiful," Kagome commented as she reached out and touched the fabric, running the material through her fingers. "It feels so soft too."

Mrs. Smith nodded and placed the fabric back down in its spot, lightly touching one next to it. It was ruby red.

"You really like red, Mrs. Smith." Kagome commented as she stepped next to the older woman. "It does suit you."

"Yes." Mrs. Smith agreed and looked behind her at the disguised Miroku.

He looked completely bored out of his mind already as he sat behind them in a small chair. He was trying hard not to fall asleep as he waited for them to be done with their fabric search. Sango felt a little bad for him but at the same time, she was really enjoying her time with this girl. It had been three years since she had been able to talk with a girl—like a friend.

Sure, women came onto the ship and went, used for the services that their gender allotted. But those women—Sango glanced at Kagome—they were nothing like this girl. Kagome was smart and witty, her tongue was quick and she was easily embarrassed by it but that did not hinder her. She spoke her mind and flitted with the breeze, a soft tone of reality in an otherwise blind culture. Sango smiled at the very thought—this girl was so sweet—she almost wished—

Sango stopped her thoughts, not wanting to admit to herself what she was thinking. But like most thoughts it is hard to deny them once they have touched the mind. She wished that Kagome could come with them.

They continued to look through the store, looking at the different fabrics happily—Sango's thoughts pushed back for the time being.

"I should get a gown made, a blue one." Kagome said as she filtered through the fabrics. "I have only four gowns."

Sango looked up in shock. "Four, I have only two gowns."

Kagome looked up in shock as well, her eyes locked with Sango. Quickly she covered her amazement and went back to looking at the selection. "Only one was made for me," She touched the dress she currently wore. "The others are my mother's."

Sango nodded and looked down at the rack of fabric. "With my mother dead—,"

"I thought your mother was alive." Kagome set the fabric down, her eyes focusing on Sango with curiosity.

"I meant father." Sango quickly covered. "With my father dead it is hard to get dresses."

Kagome seemed to accept the answer, even if it was strange for a married woman to rely on her father for dresses, and they went back to looking at fabric. Every once in a while exchanging ideas on dress designs. It was something that Kagome had never enjoyed before. It was something she liked when she was with Mrs. Smith. With her other friends it was so formal, talking about what colors were the best to attract a husband, which colors were ugly. With her other friends they focused more on the gossip, making fun of the colors some women wore, making fun of those women, suggesting things about them. It wasn't for Kagome.

With Sango it was all about the fabric, they talked about the bolts, discussing what the colors reminded them of. The blue ones were either the sky or the ocean, the red either flame or a sunset, the green the forest or tall grass. It was fun—looking at fabric with no intention of buying it for a man.

Soon enough they noticed the light shifting outside, they noticed the setting of the sun. Sango frowned feeling oddly disappointed. "I guess we will have to head back," She said softly.

Kagome looked at her and sighed sadly, she had really enjoyed herself in the presence of Mrs. Smith. It had been the most fun she had ever had with another woman.

"Peter," Mrs. Smith called and looked towards the man who was nearly asleep in a chair by the wall. She smiled and walked towards him, gently she rubbed his arm and Kagome raised an eyebrow. The gesture, the soft way she touched him—the friendly way she touched him. "Wake up, it's time to meet the Captain."

The First Mate mumbled something Kagome could not hear but she did see the smile that lit up Mrs. Smith's face as she called his name again. Kagome watched as his eyes opened and he looked at Mrs. Smith with eyes Kagome only saw on husband's faces. Kagome watched in fascination as the Quartermaster smiled at the Captain's wife, she watched as he leaned upwards, she watched as his lips met hers, she watched as they kissed—not on the hand, not on the forehead—right on the lips.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as did Sango's. "Miroku!" She yelled and the man became fully awake.

"What?" He replied confused, only to look passed her, passed her at the startled face of none other than Kagome Dresmont—daughter of the Human Representative of Port Royal.

"You," Kagome said her wide eyes highlighted by her flushed cheeks. She brought a hand up to cover her burning cheeks. "You're having an affair."

Miroku took a deep breath. She hadn't commented on the use of his real name, maybe she hadn't even heard it. That meant they could simply go along with her assumption. It was the safest thing to do. He glanced at Sango and was shocked to see the red on her own cheeks.

"Miss Dresmont," The girl said softly as she put one hand to her chest. She looked down at the ground, her eyes filled with tears.

"What of your husband?" Kagome said with her own eyes filled with tears. "He's your husband, how could you go against him so?"

"You don't understand." Sango said and Miroku watched her, surprised as real tears fell from her cheeks.

"It is a matter of propriety." Kagome countered back as she felt her heart grow sick. A woman having an affair was a dangerous woman. Her children could never be identified, her status could never be reclaimed and yet, Kagome felt her heart leap for Mrs. Smith. She felt her heart leap because of what this meant for her own quilt.

Miroku frowned at the word 'propriety', he understood it sure enough, he knew what it meant, the Captain had taught him very well but—sometimes he forgot, forgot that Sango had once been like this women, Miss Dresmont. She had once been a woman of fortune. Sango must know how horrible this was, the thought that one was having an affair.

"No Miss Dresmont." Sango spoke up suddenly, her eyes filled to the brim with salty water a mixture very similar to the sea. "It is not a matter of propriety," She said looking straight into Kagome's eyes. "It is a matter of my heart."

Kagome froze at Sango's words, her hand rushing to her heart, holding the material of her dress that was on her chest. The thought—the words—the connotations. "But," Kagome said in a small voice as she began to do something she never thought she would do: She spoke her mother's words. "We are women—our hearts are not above our duty to our blood—our family."

Sango looked at Kagome, her eyes sparkling with tears as she moved towards the girl. She took Kagome's hand with her own and looked deep into Kagome's eyes. "I may be a women but that does not mean I have to be unhappy."

"Mrs. Smith." Kagome whispered and a small tear fell down her cheek. She thought of her own marriage, she thought of Naraku, she thought of how much she hated him, she thought of how much she wanted to run away from the life she had been handed. She looked back at Miroku and she wondered—would she have an affair. Would she eventually fall in love with someone she could not be with and sleep with him in the cover of night? Would she be forced to live the life that Mrs. Smith lived? She felt the tears overwhelm her face at the very idea, to live a life that was a lie, to have a marriage that was a fraud, a sham—

It was not a life she wanted. She wanted a life where she called the shots and made the life changing decisions. She wanted a life full of love and happiness with the one she loved on the forefront and not hiding in the shadows.

"I am so sorry Miss Dresmont." Sango spoke above Kagome's thoughts. "It is the way I have been forced to live. I married a demon man to make my family happy, I did as I was told and then—," She looked back at Miroku. "Met the man I love." She looked back at Kagome and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, I implore you, do not tell a soul."

Kagome didn't even have to think on her answer. "I would never dare."

Kagome looked at her with eyes that startled Sango. There was hope in those eyes, and, perhaps, longing. It was as if this woman was looking at Sango, thinking to herself, how she wished she could be brave enough to do what Sango was—what the fictional Mrs. Smith was.

"Thank you, Miss Dresmont." Sango said with a happy relieved smile. "I owe you so much."

A thought came into Kagome's head at Sango's words and she looked at Sango with a smile. "I have a favor to ask then, one that will be for your gratitude."

Sango glanced back at Miroku, neither one liked where this was going.

-break-

"What!" The Captain yelled as he, Miroku, and Sango stood in his quarters both culprits staring at the floor knowing they were in horrible trouble after having just told the Captain what had happened on shore with Miss Dresmont. "What if she talks, what if she tells someone, adultery is a big deal to people of high society," He paced back and forth in his cabin Sango and Miroku looking guilty in front of him. "If they accuse Sango of it they're gonna start thinking about bigger things," He stopped and slammed his hands onto the deck with a snarl. "And then you know what's gonna happened?" He screamed as he threw his hands up in the air and made an imaginary noose. "—rope around the neck we're fucking dead!"

Miroku winced at the rather loud slam of Inuyasha's fist against the wall. "_That should have broke._" He thought vaguely as he noticed the dent in the wood. "_Totosai's getting better at making things Captain proof_."

"Fuck it, what are we going to do!" Inuyasha moaned as he threw himself down into his desk chair grabbing the chain around his neck and fiddling with the small gem absently.

"Well," Miroku cleared his throat as he saw a lull begin in the Captain's anger knowing now was the time to speak. "We did make a deal with her," He spoke as evenly as he possibly could as the Captain glared up at him.

"Go on." The older man said with an almost sadistic smile.

"A favor," Miroku continued as he glanced at Sango who gave him an encouraging smile. "In exchange for her silence." He continued his voice cracking as he leaned as far away from the Captain as possible, while Sango at his shoulder still dressed in her gown and petticoat also took the opportunity to lean very far away.

"And what exactly did the favor entail?" Captain Inuyasha looked at them with narrowed eyes and a very scary smile on his face that reminded both Sango and Miroku of a cat about to catch a mouse and eat it.

"Um well it was a," Miroku cleared his throat once more and shifted back and forth from one foot to the other. "A tour of the ship," He managed to get out so quickly that his voice squeaked. "And lunch on board." Miroku attempted to smile with a forced laugh but the Captain lunging for him made him gasp and dodge.

"You idiot," Inuyasha screamed as he chased after Miroku in the small room. "If she comes on the ship she'll know." He shoved Sango out of the way as Miroku attempted to hide behind her.

"We didn't exactly have many options!" Miroku tried to yell as the Captain's hands moved around frantically attempting to grab ahold of the younger man's neck to strangle him.

"This is not a navy ship below!" He continued to yell as Miroku managed to use Sango as enough of a human shield that the Captain gave up trying to strangle him because of his inability to hurt any woman. "The outside may pass but the inside really won't!" He smacked his head with his hand before turning away from both of them and banging his head on the wall. "We don't even have a cook, Sango's the cook!" He waved at her with one hand as he banged his head again.

Sango sighed deeply as she watched both men feeling as if they were not men but incompetent boys. "We have three days before the tour," She spoke her voice almost irritated. "We can fix 'er up a bit and I can do the cooking like normal." She held up her hand to stop Inuyasha's already protesting lips. "I'll just tell her it's a hobby." She supplied as she continued too sooth the situation. "It's normal for societal girls to have hobbies, she'll understand."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "I don't want to even hear you talk right now you fucking adulteress." Inuyasha turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Sango bit her lip at the comment and felt all her anger rise to her throat all her earlier composure failing her in that moment. "You asshole!" She screamed causing the Captain to whip his head around and stare at her in shock. "First off, Miroku kissed me," she stabbed her finger towards the still cowering man behind her. "So he's the adulterer and second," She moved her finger to face towards him managing to gab it into his chest hard. "It was all your fucking idea, so I don't want to be blamed for even one second because of you're stupidity."

"It was for appearances." Inuyasha shot back as he pushed her hand away albeit verily gently. "What man would force his wife to wait on a ship for days?" He waved his hands in front of his face as if pleading with her for an answer that he didn't really want. "It was more responsible to find you a female companion."

"Well," Sango crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "If we're talking about appearances," Her voice came across the room dripping with sarcasm and contempt. "Let's talk about you and your strange interest in Miss Dresmont when we were on shore yesterday."

"This isn't about me and her." Inuyasha yelled back angrily as he started to pace throughout the cabin again.

"So there's a you and her?" Sango commented triumphantly with a snort as she pursed her lips.

"No there's not." He screamed turning around and glaring at her darkly. "She's just some little girl living under the umbrella of Henry Morgan." He yelled and glared his temper flaring as he flung his arms in the direction of the port town. "Besides it's not like I announced an affair publicly I just danced with her."

Both Miroku and Sango stared at the Captain in shock before turning and looking at one another in curosity as if to ask the other if they had both heard correctly. "Danced?" Sango said as she turned away from Miroku to give the Captain a confused frown. "You danced with her?"

"Now who's the adulterer." Miroku mumbled as he stepped out from behind Sango to stand shoulder to shoulder with her a smug look appearing on his face. "Would you like to explain yourself, hm?"

Inuyasha blushed bright red as he realized what he had just admitted too. "It's not important." He told them both as he tried to cover up his embarrassment by scratching the back of his head only to turn back around and glare at them once more. "And stop changing the subject, it's far more important that your affair is now on her mind." He pointed accusingly at both of them. "We're screwed because you two can't fucking hold it in for a day."

"Then you should have taken Miroku with you," Sango challenged getting very sick of the yelling very quickly. "And left Miss Dresmont and I alone so this wouldn't have happened." She finished loudly as she glared at him the earlier dancing comment put to the back of her mind to make way for the argument.

"Well," Inuyasha said with fire in his eyes. "It's improper to leave two women alone or have you forgotten your rich upbringing?" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at her. "If I would have left you alone, they would have known something was wrong." He slammed his hand into the desk once more this time causing the wood to crack under the force of the hit. "A man does not leave his wife and a lady he does not know to walk the streets without a proper escort!" He growled both from anger and his earlier embarrassment. "Fuck! That's the last time I ever do something nice for you."

Sango was stunned into silence, "_He's right_," She realized feeling almost slightly ill. "_It's decorum and he's right—he's a hundred percent right. If he had left us unescorted they would have challenged his very upbringing_." Surprised and in disbelief she fell into a nearby chair and buried her head in her hands conceding as her anger faded into guilt. The Captain had only been trying to let her have a good time with a female companion and according to propriety he had to offer them some male attendee. Everything he had done was the correct thing to do and they had screwed it up painfully. "What do we do?" She asked the air in front of her visions of the Gallows running through her mind. "We can't deny her, she has the upper hand."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and thought about the woman Miss Dresmont. In truth, he couldn't say he was completely angry with Sango and Miroku after all, what he had done was far worse and besides even that their actions had caused something magical to happen. There was a real chance now that he might be able to see her again, be near her again, and talk to her again.

His mind drifted to her hands, drifted to her soft touch and the way his lips felt when they touched that ungloved hand, the way her lips had felt when she did the same. He thought of her small body pressed against his, the look on her face when he had groaned, the innocent curiosity and the daring boldness. He closed his eyes, attempting to control himself but just the thought and idea of her caused something to pull in his gut. "_It wouldn't be so bad seeing her again,_" He found himself thinking as his mind conjured up a very clear picture of her face. "_It wouldn't be bad at all._" That was one of the reasons he had made Sango go with her—oddly he had hoped something would happen that caused her to come back, so he could see her one last time. He had hoped it wouldn't be something so detrimental to their plan though.

"What do we do?" Miroku spoke up driving the Captain's thoughts away for now.

"We can't change what's been done." Inuyasha said as he took a seat in a rather large, almost throne like chair. He reached forward and took a pipe off the table stuffing it with tobacco before pulling a match out of a box. He lit the match with his skin, causing Sango and Miroku to both grimace and then brought it to the head of the pipe, puffing to catch the tobacco on fire. Pipe lit, he shook the match until it was out and laid it on the table. "We'll just have to bring her to the ship."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in shock. "Bring her here?" Miroku questioned him. "You're seriously going to go through with it?"

"We have three days don't we?" Inuyasha brought the pipe out of his mouth and smiled at both of them, showing off scarcely hidden fangs. "This is a masquerade," He said with the smirk evident on his face. "And we have three days yet to prepare for the ball."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Bonus Point:** Identify the one Disney reference in this chapter. Extra points if you identify the historical reference in Inuyasha's shore name, James Smith.

**Bonus Points for the Last Chapter:**

xTooo, Coca Cola Cookie

**Notes:**

**Calico Jack** – historically Calico would have died much earlier than the time of this fanfiction. He died in 1720 (the fanfiction takes place in the 1780's) at Gallows' point, he was hung, tar and feathered, and then gibbeted.

**Anne Bonny** – one of two women on Calico Jack's ship (this is part of the reason he was famous, he carried women on board) she was his mistress and the mother of his child. She disappeared from record after being pardoned at Calico Jack's hanging. She was pardoned because she claimed to be pregnant.

**Gallows' Point** – although not created by Henry Morgan it was an actual place in Port Royal and was the spot of many pirates deaths by hanging or tar and feathering before they were gibbeted (hung on display)

**Next Chapter:** Just a Kiss

See you then!

UNEDITED

POST 2/18/2011


	6. Just a Kiss

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Six:**

**Just a Kiss**

It had been three days since Kagome had seen the fated kiss and now she found herself sitting in the small Shore Boat of the Captain's, gliding over the water of the harbor of Port Royal. She glanced over the side of the boat, looking down at the crystal clear depth. It was amazing, how far she could see, what she could see. Below her was an underwater beach, which appeared to become farther and farther away with every turn of the first mates oars. And above that beach was an underwater village of fish, shinny and silver, glistening from the sun.

"_Wow_." She thought to herself as thousands of little bodies darted this way and that in a tight formation, moving as if they were of one mind and body, the silver of their scales blurring together as they moved in unison, dodging other schools of fish.

Suddenly, she noticed something larger in the formation, a dark shadow moving at a leisurely pace. Her eyes widened as the shadow came to life, a green tint in the blue water and she took in the sight she had never before, a giant turtle swimming. In all her life she had only seen the beast on the shore, sunning themselves as they ignored the towns people or laying their eggs. But now—she saw that giant creature moving in the water, gliding easily, a surprising ability for something that looked so big. Its giant flippers moved like wings causing it to appear as if it was flying above the underwater beach—a heavy bird in a cloudless sky.

The sea turtle turned its massive weight, darting between one of the silvery residential schools of fish, breaking the class in half. The pupils appeared to panic, darting in all directions trying to close the gap as the intruder made its way. Within moments they were back together, tightly knitted as they had been before and the sea turtle was still moving forward on meaty wings. "Amazing." She said out loud with a smile, causing the Lady Mrs. Smith to turn towards her from her spot in the small boat.

Sango glanced into the water, catching sight of the sea turtle as it moved below them. "Awe," She acknowledged. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Kagome turned towards her and smiled brightly, her whole face lighting up in such a way that Sango felt her body shudder. Not from anything bad per say, but from a feeling that echoed in her heart—she wanted to protect that smile.

"I've seen them on the beach, but never swimming." Kagome turned back to the water like an excited child in her seat. "I can't believe something so big can move like that. Like a bird."

Sango smiled gently and nodded her head before turning away from the young girl, lost in her own thoughts. She prayed that this girl wouldn't figure it out, that nothing would go wrong today, that she would simply visit and that was it—they would go their separate ways, to their separate lives. Still, another part of her thought differently. Sango glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. It would have been nice if Kagome could have come with them—she was a sweet girl who seemed to understand them without knowing who they were but—a societal girl could never love their life once she was forced into it. Sango had fallen in love with it but her case had been different than Kagome's. Kagome was living as she was expected to live, marry a wealthy man of high station, run his house, gain wealth and honor for her family. It was the way of life—for a pure woman. And piracy would not appeal to the woman who was made in that culture.

Briefly her mind turned back to three days previously, the image of the girl at the Fort, the far off look in that girl's eyes.

"_It would have been great to have been born a man."_

Could it be possible that she had meant what she had said then? Sango shook her head, the girl had no idea what she was talking about—she wouldn't understand. It was all play talk of a girl who felt trapped but knew her duty.

Sango glanced at the girl again, taking in her rather proper appearance today, which said a lot—she was different than the girl they had first seen. She was keeping up appearances now in her rich blue petticoat and gown, her hoop in place and her stay tighter than necessary, the lace on her shoulders, and her best hat on her head. Even her hair was done for high fashion today, instead of the typical bun it had been curled and left to hang on the side of her shoulder, a slender pony tail that trailed to the top of her right breast.

This girl, no matter what she said, still was of high society, she was still proper and a believer in idiotic propriety. That much was certain from her reaction to the 'affair.' Sango hid a huff and turned away before she heard a small gasp. Glancing back at Kagome she watched amazed as the girl took in the sight of the ship up close.

"It's amazing!" She cried as she practically jumped up and down on the bench seat like an excited child.

The sight was endearing and caused Sango to smile genuinely, maybe she was wrong, maybe this girl wasn't a firm believer in propriety. For a moment her mind drifted to the first time she had seen the girl with no stay in place and gloveless hands, her hair a mess and her hoop missing. She had looked a mess but—she had also looked like Sango felt.

"I'm so excited." Kagome said turning to Mrs. Smith who looked at her with a grin that was somewhere between being thrilled and being worried, maybe even somewhat sad. Kagome let the sight slip—perhaps Mrs. Smith was still worried she would say something to the Captain about what she had witnessed the other day.

Kagome reached out and took the other woman's hand boldly. Sango looked at her confused but Kagome just continued to smile, her eyes closing as the sun crossed her face, making her glow in Sango's eyes. "Thank you," Kagome said as her smile seemed to widen. "This—is a dream come true for me."

Sango looked on silently before smiling in return, brightly—she was going to miss this girl. "I'm glad to have caused you such great happiness, Miss Dresmont."

They neared the edge of the large ship both women forgetting their conversation as Miroku called up to the men on top, shouting orders at them. They threw over a rope, which the first mate reached for, dragging them over to it. Kagome knew she would be required to climb the rope to get to the deck of the ship. It was really the only way to enter a ship unless you were a monkey or the ship could dock at a true Port. She watched as Peter (as his guise still was) took Mrs. Smith's hand and helped her to the ladder as the small boat rocked with the ocean. Once the lady had a hold of the ladder, she made quick work of going upwards and stepping on the deck. It was impressive to Kagome, the way the woman moved as if she had done that same thing a million times. Kagome then saw a hand reach out for Mrs. Smith and knew—without having to see the owners face that it was the hand of the Captain.

"Miss Dresmont?"

She heard the voice of Peter. He reached his hand for hers and she took it, allowing him to help her to the ladder. She turned to it, holding onto the first rope notch, Peter's hands on her waist helping her. Unlike Mrs. Smith she was shaky as she moved, losing her footing easily as the slight current rocked the boat back and forth. She looked up the side of the ship, it was steep, it was a rather long way to climb, and she gulped as she felt the small boat bob in the water, Peter's hands could only hold her so steady for so long. For a second she closed her eyes afraid but a voice from above stopped her fears.

"Miss Dresmont," It called to her with confidence. "It's okay."

She looked upwards at the voice and was met by the same honey eyes she had last seen four days prior. They were fixed on her—studying her as if contemplating her abilities. The Captain was focusing on her once again—looking at her in the same way the First Mate had looked at Mrs. Smith. She felt her heart race at the sight—he was looking at her in the same way he should have looked at his wife.

"Don't be afraid." He called to her and Kagome felt the fear in her heart melt as she looked into those eyes and heard those words.

Carefully, she stepped up onto the ladder, she felt Mr. Woodson's hands leave her waist as she began to ascend towards the ship. The wind grabbed at her petticoat and pulled it slightly, it was an exhilarating feeling: the wind rushing around her legs as she held onto the rope ladder. She felt oddly free as the wind seemed to dance around her—it was perhaps one of the few times in her life that she felt completely and utterly in charge of herself.

Slowly she made her way up, the feeling of wind and the smell of salt elating her senses even further. It took only a few moments and then she was at the top of the ladder, the Captain looking at her with a small smile, his eyes trained on her, burning into her. He reached out a hand covered in a Captain's glove much to her disappointment. She placed her hand into his bulky gloved one, her own small fingers seeming even smaller as that rather large hand wrapped around her own.

A feeling of weightlessness hit her as he pulled her upwards, effortlessly, setting her on her feet before she could even gasp at the sensation. He held her hand even after she was on the deck and his eyes continued to look into hers. Kagome felt her heart pound and her stomach twist—the feeling of burning coming back a million times more intense compared to their dance the other night.

This time was different than the other times she had been with him—this time she didn't feel the same gut wrenching guilt for her thoughts. Kagome's eyes widened as the thought really hit her hard, it was a horrible realization she had just made. Mrs. Smith didn't love this man, he was merely her husband, the man she was forced to marry. Her lover was on the boat still rocking in the waves. That was a strange thought to comprehend—she liked a man in a loveless marriage.

Kagome gulped, could that be true, maybe if Mrs. Smith didn't love her husband then, perhaps, Captain Smith didn't love his wife. The thought made her heart leap in her chest and then made her feel very dirty. She was seriously looking at this man in the ways of an affair, she was thinking thoughts about someone other than her intended.

Kagome would have cussed if she wasn't trying desperately to look at least somewhat dignified. She almost felt a little disgusted with herself for holding back her personality. When had manners and etiquette bothered her, when had she started to behave like a lady? She looked at the Captain who was still holding her hand—it had started the second she looked into his eyes.

"It is good to see you again Miss Dresmont." The Captain said and pulled her hand towards his lips, kissing it. Kagome felt oddly disappointed that the action was done with covered hands. A part of her really wanted to feel those soft moist lips against her flesh again.

He let go of her hand finally and she pulled away, regretting the lack of contact immediately. "I am most delighted to see you again, Captain Smith." She curtsied for good measure and then looked away from him, willing her feelings into the pit of her stomach, the back of her brain. Looking for a safer area to place her attention, her eyes took in the ship around her, studying the array of people that were walking the deck, all in navy uniforms.

The majority of the men were at the end of the ship, where the foremast had been driven into the sea. She was amazed to see that the new mast had already been mounted to the ship, the likelihood was extraordinary. She had seen ships built, a mast took at least a month with men working day and night, it was not something that happened over night and yet this ship had only been in Port Royal for five days and the mast was already mounted.

"The repairs are coming along quite fast." She commented as she looked back at the Captain.

"I suppose, our carpenter is very good at his trade." Captain Inuyasha offered his arm to her, she looked at his face feeling oddly unsure of herself but unsure as to why.

He was no different than he had been the first day they met, his eyes were the same intense gold they had been the first time he looked at her, they still bore into her, melting her like honey in a cooking pot above the fire. Gingerly, she reached out and wrapped her hand up in his own. To her shock, he took his other hand, the one that was not escorting her, and placed it on top of her own hand. He glanced at her as he performed the gesture and she felt a flush come to her cheeks as he smiled.

"Is this okay, Miss Dresmont?" He questioned softly and Kagome felt that there was a much deeper meaning to his words. Glancing at him she nodded briefly, her face aflame at the significance of the romantic gesture.

"Come then, my wife will be along for lunch soon." He said as they began to stroll on the main deck of the ship. "She has told me she has some business with my First Mate Mr. Woodson." He worried delicately.

Kagome felt her heart jump to her throat, thinking of what Mrs. Smith and the First Mate's business might be. Unbeknownst to her, the Captain was looking down at her, watching her reaction, pleased at the sound of her heart rate increasing.

"I believe they are preparing lunch together." He added as they walked towards the helm.

"I thought you had a cook on board?" She questioned trying to keep her mind away from the other things Mrs. Smith and Mr. Woodson might do when the Captain was incapacitated.

"We do but Peter enjoys cooking for guest." He glanced down at her with a gentle smile. "Peter is a very good cook and has been teaching Elizabeth the trade for fun."

Kagome flushed, she bet they were having fun. "I know nothing of cooking." She said faintly.

"Neither do I." He looked down at her and she looked up at him trying to form a soft smile for him to gaze at.

He felt his heart start to race and drew his lips into a line of uncertainty. Why was his heart racing? What was it about this girl that made him feel slightly light headed? He had been around a lot of beautiful women in his time, he had slept with a lot of beautiful women in his time, and yet this girl—this girl made him feel extraordinary. There was only one girl in the world that had ever made him feel even close to the way he was feeling now and _she_ was long since dead, so long since that he couldn't really remember _her_ face.

"I guess we have something in common then, Captain." Kagome looked at him with a smile, pushing back her thoughts of Mrs. Smith and Mr. Woodson and instead focusing on a different one, one that sent her heart ablaze with passion: the sight of the Captain's eyes as they looked at her and seemed to smile along with his upturned lips.

"Well then, while they cook we shall tour the ship, starting," He came to the stairs. "With the helm."

He led her up the narrow stairway, somehow both of them able to continue walking side by side. Once on top, near the wheel, Kagome felt her heart jump in her throat. "Extraordinary," she whispered as she took in the sight of an old compass beside the wheel and a small table with a chair for the navigator.

But the thing that really grabbed at her heart was the view of the limitless sea behind the wheel. From here she could see into the far, unreachable, tide. The place she so longed to venture, the place she so longed to be right now. She brought her free hand to her chest and, with the Captain still holding her arm, walked towards the railing him following.

He watched her as she moved, the look on her face making him feel hot and needy. "_Damn_." He thought when the breeze from the ocean caught her hair, blowing it around her delicious looking neck. "_She's fucking gorgeous_."

He continued to watch as she placed her free hand on the rail, looking into the waters with awe. That face—at least to him—was the sign of true innocence. On it were expressions he had not seen in years. A child like curiosity, a child like love for something, a devotion to something one could only see in dreams, dreams he no longer had. He looked out at the world she was seeing and wished he could still see it through her eyes but eyes like his couldn't look at the sea the way hers could.

"Captain," She said her voice airy like the breeze, she turned those eyes back to him. "It goes on forever." She said her smile so bright that he felt his heart beat faster.

Suddenly, the wind picked up catching her hair and pulling it in front of her face. She blinked several times before lifting a hand to brush the tendrils out of the way. Before she could, however, he reached forward, catching the stray strand and placing it behind her ear. He didn't miss the red tint, the look on her face that showed how truly innocent she was. Most of the women he had been with, in his life time, had no longer been capable of looking at a man with that true innocence—even _she_ could not give that look. To them a touch was money, to this girl—to Miss Kagome Dresmont, a touch was something electrifying.

"Captain," She said again so softly that Inuyasha wished his ears had not been hidden under the hat and wig.

"Yes," He replied. "Miss Dresmont?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw longing cross his face. It was so strange—he was a married man—and yet, even his wife was having an affair. Could it be that he wanted the same thing Mrs. Smith wanted? He wanted someone he loved to be at his side and not someone he had been obligated to marry? Either way, Kagome knew she could never be adulterous, it wasn't in her nature, she didn't want to hurt either party, she didn't want to hurt herself. Feeling almost saddened at her thoughts she pulled away from the Captain, looking down at the wooden planks of the deck.

"I would like to see more of the ship, if you would Captain. I have only been on one vessel in my life and I was but a small girl," She glanced up shyly. "I would like to explore now that I am old enough to appreciate the ships untimely beauty."

For a second Inuyasha felt disappointed but pushed it back out of his heart. He backed away from the railing, offering his arm to her again, this time more properly. She took it in stride and he kept his hand at his side as he walked her towards the stairs. "Then let us continue our tour, Miss Dresmont. There is much to see."

Once on the main deck they began to walk the length of the ship, both feeling slightly awkward for the very first time since they had met and both knowing that it had been Kagome's silent rejection that caused it. They walked silently down the length of the ship, Kagome taking in the different riggings and hanging ropes, wondering and knowing at the same time how all of them worked.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was lost in thought not really noticing what Miss Dresmont was doing as he wondered about her silent rejection. Why had she done such a thing? Did it have to do with her upbringing, were Sango and Miroku right, was she a true girl of propriety? He glanced at her, taking in her appearance today. She looked positively regal, her gown amazing on her body, her hair enchanting as it laid on her slender shoulder—Miss Dresmont really did look the part of the perfect society girl and yet, he knew, somehow he knew that this girl in front of him was not the girl on the inside, she was fake.

Suddenly, his thoughts were pulled from him when Miss Dresmont came to a halt, her face turned away from him and looking upwards. Confused he followed her line of vision and frowned, he saw nothing except the main mast and main sail tied up tight. Looking back at her he was shocked to see a look of utter glee on her young face.

"Miss—," He started but couldn't finish when she abruptly turned towards him, her face lit up with happiness again.

"I never thought a mast was so tall!" She cried delighted as she turned away from him again. "It's like it could touch the clouds." She gasped and pulled away from him, her hands clamping together under her chin. "Are their men up there?"

He didn't respond right away because he was truly unsure of what to say. He finally glanced up and noted the presence of some of his men, they were sitting in the sails performing routine maintenance under the watchful eyes of Myoga. "Yeah," He responded dumbfounded. "They're working."

"How fun."

He looked at her in thorough disbelief as he watched that wave of delight increase.

"Have you ever done that?" She questioned before looking back at him, her eyes filled to the brim with wonder. "I mean, I think I'd be scared but, I bet it's really fun to be up that high, you can probably see for miles, can't you?"

Inuyasha smiled at her, maybe he had been wrong. "You can, you can see forever." He told her as he offered her his arm again. She took it holding on tight both physically and mentally as she took in his every word.

"Tell me all about it." She insisted as they began to walk again.

"Well, the first time's a little intimidating." He started to say as they walked, his eyes on her, focused on every expression she made. "But then, each time, it gets a little easier and you find yourself enjoying it more and more."

Kagome nodded, her eyes poised straight ahead. "I think, I'd enjoy it a lot."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes becoming soft even though he knew she couldn't see them. Boldly he placed his hand back on top of her own, delighted when she didn't seem to mind. He wasn't sure what had changed in those few seconds but he knew it had something to do with the true girl inside. "I know you would."

They continued their tour, awkwardness forgotten as Inuyasha took her all around the ship, answering her questions with happiness and taking in her love of his vessel with ease. Every little thing thrilled her, the giant docking ropes, the anchor, the galley where they briefly encountered Sango and Miroku, the stores, the lofts, everything brought a smile of delight to the young girls face.

Finally, they came to the Captain's room and Kagome felt her face grow flushed, realizing they would enter and be all alone. As they reached the door, he released her arm and opened it, parting himself back to the side so she could enter unhindered. She stepped inside the threshold and felt her whole body turn red as she took in the sight of the sparsely decorated room.

There was a bed off to one side, the covers made so tight that a coin would have bounced off the sheets. For a moment, she wondered if Mrs. Smith slept there with her husband but the thought caused a strange stir in her chest and she let it go. Across from the bed was a table filled with maps. There were also book shelves and different spy glasses as well as a few antique looking plates and dishes. The decor was mainly red, the chairs and bed colored in a beautiful crimson, but the small area rug was a blush tan color which almost blended in with the wooden floor below it.

She stepped forward farther into the room when the windows caught her eye for the first time. The back of the room was solid windows with curtains of dark red pulled back framing them, there was a table in front of the curtains set for dinner already. Kagome's eyes weren't drawn to the table or the curtain's however, they were drawn to the ocean outside of the windows—she could see Port Royal, it looked so insignificant from here, the ocean encompassing it, encasing it.

"This is my quarters." The Captain said causally, coming to stand behind her. "What do you think?"

"It's—," she whispered. "Very well decorated, did Mrs. Smith decorate it?"

"Oh no, this is my room alone whether she is with me on the sea or not." He walked away from her then, over to the windows looking out at the ocean. "She has her own room which she decorated to her own taste."

Kagome's eyes went wide at the thought. They didn't share a bed, the very thought was strange to her. Every couple she knew shared a room, it was the thing to do now-a-days. "I see," She said as she came to stand next to him. Thoughts running in her head over why they would sleep apart. "I would like to see her room before I leave."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," He looked back at her and smiled gently. His eyes smiling with him, making her heart melt at the sight.

He wanted desperately to act on the emotions building inside of him but he didn't dare—it could make matters worse and on top of all that she had already rejected his advances—even if she had not outright said a word. Still, she had eventually become comfortable with him again taking his hand back silently and even now when Inuyasha looked into her eyes he saw curiosity, not fright, it gave him a slight boost of confidence. Maybe, she wouldn't object if he at least kept it innocent?

"_What am I thinking?"_ He berated himself as he watched her look out the window. "_She rejected me, that's the end of it, I tried and I failed."_ Inuyasha resisted the urge to slap himself in the head. Even if this was true, he still thought he at least had some hope, maybe, just one try. If she rejected him again then he would back down and let it go but he had to at least try. He had to know, he absolutely had to know one way or the other.

He licked his lips and slowly reached for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Kagome turned towards him, her eyes curious still, not frightened as she gazed back into his eyes. Even more encouraged, he turned her towards him fully, positioning her to face him and lowered his head slightly, his eyes trained on hers, she didn't move. Optimistic he moved a little closer.

Kagome felt frozen to the spot, trying to figure out what he was going to do now that he had turned her. Her heart was racing in her chest, she was glued to her spot, her eyes trained on his eyes. She noticed those eyes seemed to be getting closer—vaguely her mind told her why. She was not as naïve as one would think; her friends had told her a lot about their married life, leaving her very aware of certain things. In the back of her mind she knew what he was doing, what she didn't know, was what to do. She had already made up her mind, she was not an adulterous but—

He was leaning into her, he was moving closer to her. Her mind screamed, told her to push away from him and yet she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to—which wasn't very much at all. She closed her eyes unmoving. Her heart was telling her not to budge, it was telling her to enjoy this moment as it might be the only time she ever kissed someone she wanted to kiss. And then much to her surprise she felt something on her forehead and opened her eyes. His chin came into view and she realized, he was kissing her forehead.

"Cap—tain." She whispered with a shaky breath as she felt his lips brushing against her skin and hair.

She could feel his breath on her forehead, it was hot and heady. Her heart slowed down in her ribcage, everything slowed down as she watched him pull back into sight. He looked at her, his eyes hazy as he bent closer to her, until she could feel that same heady breath on her own lips. She closed her eyes, felt a light pressed on her mouth, a phantom pressure. It was so light she wondered if it even happened but when she opened her eyes confused she saw him looking back at her, his lips a little distance away again, their faces very close.

He was studying her, as if debating with himself, his eyes focusing on her lips. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, leaning his forehead against her own. She closed her eyes, allowing him to rest there for a second. The hands on her shoulders moved down to her elbows and held her in place as if he was afraid she might run away. They stayed like that for several moments before he brought himself away again and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Kagome's heart stopped in her chest, her eyes opening wide at the action; the tenderness, the gentle press, all the love that she felt flow from his body to hers—Kagome couldn't even breathe—she had never known a feeling like this in her life. "_Is this love?"_ She wondered as she closed her eyes, her mind heady and her body heavy. "_I never want this feeling to end_."

With that Kagome's resolve dissipated like a cloud in a pristine sky and she opened her eyes slightly. Inuyasha opened his eyes just as she opened hers and the two looked at each other for a second, lost in each other's eyes.

"Miss Dresmont." He asked in a small voice, his eyes looking almost frightened, unsure. "May I kiss you?"

She looked at him confused, hadn't he already kissed her? Wasn't that what the pressure was on her lips? She gulped, the moment fleeing her. Did she want to kiss him? Did she want to have one moment of happiness? Did she want to betray Mrs. Smith—no—Mrs. Smith had already betrayed her husband. Mrs. Smith didn't love this man and apparently Captain Smith didn't love her but did that make it right? Kagome closed her eyes as the emotional dilemma hit her hard. What should she do? What should she do? She was not a woman who had an affair—she was not that girl but, the way his lips had felt on her forehead, the almost touch of his lips on her lips, she wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel the love that they had in them, it had been there—love, she was sure of it even if she didn't know how it could grow in such a short amount of time.

She opened her eyes again, looking at him, pleading with him but his eyes simply pleaded back. They wanted her, they said they wanted her and she—she wanted them. "Yes." She uttered softly before she could change her mind. "Yes."

Inuyasha didn't know what the hell he was doing. He was risking everything because he wanted to kiss this girl. Just this one time he wanted to kiss her—he had never just wanted to kiss a girl. He had wanted to fuck them, he had wanted to take them to dark alley ways, he had wanted to rent a room for half an hour, or visit _her_ on moonless nights but he had never—never in his life had he simply wanted to kiss a woman like he did her. Even _she_ from so long ago had never provoked this feeling.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he bent forward and without hesitation pressed his lips onto her own. He felt her gasp into his mouth, felt one of her hands come up to grab his coat. It was delicious. She was inexperienced, he could tell, her lips not knowing how to press against his own. She appeared to even be shaking a little from the action. He put a hand on her shoulder the other still holding her elbow and with the two hands combined, he brought her closer to himself. He felt her other hand come up to clutch his jacket, both hands now holding onto him for dear life. Bringing his hands behind her back he pulled her flush against him, lost in the feel of such a small body against his own.

Finally, after several seconds he pulled back from her. His arms still around her waist. They made eye contact and he looked into her gray pools, they were so deep, so vast like a sea. "Miss Dresmont," he whispered as he found himself becoming absorbed in those pools. He started to lean into her again, this time wanting to teach her the meaning of real passion.

Right as his lips touched hers; however, he heard the telltale sound of the door opening. Letting go of her hastily he stepped an appropriate distance away and looked towards the door. Standing there with a tray in his hands was Peter or better yet Miroku, his eyes already narrowed with something akin to deep anger as he walked into the room, followed closely by Sango.

"Pardon me Captain." He said as he set the dish down. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Inuyasha looked between Kagome and Miroku only briefly before he nodded and followed the other man out of the room, behind him Kagome stood, her eyes fixed on the retreating men as Mrs. Smith entered the room. Instantly, Kagome felt horror well into her heart as the woman smiled at her, in greeting.

"_What have I done_?" She asked herself as unwanted tears welled in her eyes. "_What did I just do with Mrs. Smith's husband?"_

It didn't matter—none of it mattered—the fact that Mrs. Smith was having an affair didn't matter. The only thing that did, was what she had done. She had kissed a married man, she had kissed him full aware of this and she had enjoyed it. To top it all off—Kagome looked down at her gloved hand, the image of a ring forming on her finger—she was newly engaged. That made her a whore, an adulterous, and a deviant.

"Is something wrong Miss Dresmont?"

Kagome looked up at the older woman and felt her heart sink in her chest. "No, Mrs. Smith," she got out with an easily seen false smile, woven on her face from years of practice. "I am very much enjoying myself."

-break-

"Did I just witness what I think I witnessed?" Miroku said as he and the Captain stood in the hall.

"So what, I kissed a girl." Inuyasha shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "What's the big deal."

"You kissed a girl of society!" Miroku tried to maintain some quiet but was unable to. "That could ruin her, not to mention if she tells, ruin our shot at living another month."

"No it won't." the Captain said back haughtily. "It was only a kiss and besides we're leaving soon anyway so what's it matter?"

"It matter's to her." Miroku said back frustrated as he placed a hand over his eyes. "She's a good woman, Captain, this will haunt her for the rest of her life.'

"Haunt her? I'm not that bad a kisser." Inuyasha laughed off the comment but Miroku simply glared, not wanting to deal with any of his nonsense.

"She will remember this forever: the time she, as an engaged woman, kissed another man, a married man." Miroku pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha. "You will be the person who caused her to be an adulterous whore in her own eyes. She will hate herself—she will keep her secret until it eats her alive."

Inuyasha frowned. "I doubt that." He shrugged and started towards the door, opting to ignore what Miroku was going on and on about.

Miroku growled in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "This is just like what happened to Sango."

The Captain's eyes flashed violently and before Miroku could react he found himself pinned against the wall by a grip too strong for him to break. "What I did is nothing like what happened to Sango. Sango was fucking raped, repeatedly by some cock sucking assholes."

Miroku struggled to maintain consciousness as the pressure on his neck became greater and greater. He brought his hands up and placed them on the Captain's, attempting to hold off the impending lack of blood to the brain—something far worse than suffocation. "Cap—ta—in." He struggled to get out.

"Don't you ever insinuate that I did what they did. I'm not some raping, murdering pirate scum and you of all people know that. And that girl is not an adulterous."

Miroku felt himself grow dizzy, the Captain was pushing down on his jugular veins on both sides of his neck, cutting off the vital flow of oxygen rich blood to the brain. His eyes became heavy and he started to black out. Instantly, he felt the grip leave him and he fell to his knees, feeling disoriented. He looked up and saw the shocked look of the Captain's face.

"Pup?" The Captain said with a quivering hand as he reached and touched his first mate's back. "Fuck, Miroku are you okay?"

Miroku nodded and held his throat. This had only happened once before—the utter lack of control overcoming the Captain, back then it had scared him only slightly, as the uncontrollable nature was directed at someone else. This time though, it had been directed at him and it had been terrifying. "Don't call me pup." He rasped out attempting to add some humor to the situation but the Captain brushed it aside.

"I'm sorry."

Miroku's head shot up, the Captain never said he was sorry—even when he really should have been. That could only mean one thing, the Captain felt so bad—felt so horrible that he had swallowed his pride.

"I'm fine." Miroku said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he wasn't going to accept the reply but at Miroku's gentle smile he took a deep shaky breath and fell back against the wall. In his head he knew that he had acted in a very demonic way, he was protecting a woman's honor but not just any woman—a woman his demon wanted to mate with. He realized it now, he realized it deep down—his demon side wanted this girl, his demon side was dangerously close to making that very thing happen. It was just like the last time with _her_ and just like before—he was controlling it very poorly.

"I'm sorry—fuck Miroku." The Captain put his head in his hands and breathed in deep shaky breaths. "I just—I just wanted to kiss her."

"Kiss her." Miroku questioned, he knew the Captain well, the Captain was not a kissing man. In fact he seemed to hate the idea of kissing—as if it disgusted him. During a conversation once the Captain had told him it was a demon thing—demons didn't kiss and usually when he was going for a girl it was the demon that wanted her and it just wanted to fuck. "Why did you want to kiss her? You never kiss."

"Did it ever occur to you that we know too much about each other?" Inuyasha said evading his question.

Miroku smiled in return. "I do know too much about you. I've known you practically my whole life, you're like the father I never knew."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku in slight disbelief. Miroku never admitted how deep their relationship really was, neither did Inuyasha. They simply knew, they knew that they were family. Miroku was the son and brother the Captain never had and Inuyasha was the father or older brother Miroku had never known. It was a relationship they kept well hidden from everyone, even from themselves.

"And because of that," Miroku continued as he rubbed his neck. "I know that you're not like this. You don't go ape shit over women. So what's different this time?"

"I don't know." He put his head in his hands and looked at Miroku from between his fingers. As he thought about it he realized that perhaps it wasn't just his demon that wanted her. Perhaps it was a side of him that was stronger than he thought."Something in me," He said slowly, "Wanted her."

"Your demon?" Miroku asked softly, he knew the instincts of the demon in the Captain were strong but to react like that?

"No," Inuyasha replied as a strange realization came into him. "My human."

Miroku's eyes widened in disbelief. He had known the Captain for the majority of his life and in that time he had never known the Captain to let his human side influence him in anything, especially women. It was dangerous to do such a thing, the human thought with the heart and the heart was the easiest part of any man to destroy. Therefore, the Captain always kept his heart tightly sealed away, and in effect his human tightly sealed away with it. "What did the human want from her?"

"It just wanted a kiss." He said back, his eyes looking out in a daze. "Her lips, they just looked so inviting and before I knew what I was doing I asked her if I could kiss her."

"You asked her?" Miroku said in astonishment as he studied the Captain's face.

"I did." Inuyasha looked back at the door to the Captain's cabin one hand over his mouth as if he was just now realizing the truth behind the situation. "She said yes."

-break-

After the encounter, lunch had been served on a silent table. No one really talked, except Sango who was still unaware of the incident Miroku had witnessed. Even the cheerful Kagome mainly stared at her plate, musing with her food. Soon after, she departed with Miroku as her only escort who took her to the docks in the same manner she had used to get to the ship and then from the docks took her home with barely a word spoken between them during the duration of the journey.

Now back on the ship, Miroku found himself standing outside the Captain's door staring at the old brass handle with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He licked his lips as he stood tapping his foot on the ground debating if he should enter the cabin with or without knocking, neither prospect seemed to be too promising, however. "_If I knock he might not let me in._" Miroku told himself with a stiff sigh as he closed his eyes in thought. "_But if I don't he might just throw me out_." He groaned and let his hands drop to his sides. "Either way I have to talk to him." He mumbled out as he opened his eyes just slightly and slumped forward till he was looking at the wooden planks of the ships floor instead of the door. "_Well_," He inhaled deeply as if gathering courage and not oxygen. "_Here goes nothing_."

With a taunt expression on his face and his shoulders rolled back so his head could be held as high as possible, Miroku reached for the door handle that would grant him passage to the Captain's room. His hand shook for just a moment as he prepared to open the door and make his entrance without permission. He knew the Captain would be upset that he had let himself in without knocking but at the same time he knew it was worth the risk, they had to talk right now, whether the Captain wanted to or not.

Hand on the brass handle, Miroku pushed it down and then forward opening the door to the room listening as it squeaked needing to be oiled. He frowned at the noise knowing that it would hurt the Captain's ears. "_I'll have someone oil that tomorrow_." He told himself as he released his hand from the door handle allowing the door to open the rest of the way on its own. The sight that met him was one that didn't surprise him in the least.

The Captain was standing in the back of his room, his eyes gazing out the windows that lined the whole back of the ship from the Captain's room to his own next door. His body was hunched over one hand resting on the window sill above his head while the other rested against his hip. His jacket was tossed on the bed leaving him only in his white undershirt and his wig was strewn on the desk haphazardly leaving his uncombed hair a shaggy mess upon his head. "What do you want?" He whispered but didn't turn around as he continued to look outside his ears moving around on his head turning this way and that listening for any little sounds.

Not hindered by the Captain's tone of voice Miroku stepped into the room and grabbed the door closing it behind him. "We have to leave." He said to the Captain's back without a thought; his voice only met silence so he continued on. "You can't confuse this girl any more than you have." He took a step forward further into the room the floorboards creaking under his weight. "She's engaged and she feels really horrible about what happened." He frowned when the Captain's ears stopped moving and instead flew back against his head as if this was something he didn't want to hear. "On the way to her home she was distracted and distressed," Miroku pressed on bluntly knowing the older man could still hear. "She feels guilty, I can tell without her saying a word."

The Captain's bod slouched just a little more before he pulled himself away from the window the arm that had been above his head dropping to his side as he turned and looked at Miroku. "Okay, your point?" His face and tone appeared indifference but Miroku knew better.

The younger man saw straight through the Captain without even trying. "She's to marry another man in four months." He spoke evenly watching as the little twitches of the Captain's ears and the wrinkle of his nose said more than any words.

Inuyasha looked away from Miroku, his hands crossed tightly across his chest as he once again turned to gaze out the window at the ocean the setting sun in the background throwing shadows into the room. "Again, your point?" His voice was cold but his muscles taunt.

"She can't see you." Miroku continued, his eyes catching a strange movement from the Captain as Inuyasha seemed to clutch his hands into his shirt sleeves creating small holes with blood oozing from them. "Seeing you would only make her worse." He said gently as he watched the Captain's claws dig farther into his arms. "On the way home I saw her touch her lips and tears came to her eyes." He let his voice trail off for just a second as he heard a sort of strangled growl come from the Captain's throat. Knowing he was getting somewhere he took another step into the room before he continued. "Then she looked into the distance and utter longing crossed her face."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat before snorting and in an attempt to control himself dug his claws even deeper into his own flesh.

"I've talked with her, she wants away from her life but we can't offer her what she wants." Miroku knew his voice was pleading now. Inuyasha had to understand, he just had to. "She's a woman of society, she doesn't need to run away from her obligations and end up on a pirate ship." Miroku tried to catch the Captain's eyes but found himself unable to. "We need to leave before she asks us to come along." He took one more step forward finding himself now in the middle of the room only a few feet away from the other man. "It would kill her for us to say no." Bravely Miroku added, "It would kill you."

Inuyasha didn't say a word for several minutes, he just continued to watch as the sun set above the town of Port Royal. As it finally disappeared, leaving the room in semi darkness he let out a sigh and moved from his spot towards his desk. Reaching into one of the many draws he pulled forth a match and without even appearing to breath lit a candle that rested on its surface. It flickered into existence within seconds and Miroku sighed gratefully as the darkness that now haunted the room was slowly vanquished. Unlike the Captain who had the eyes of his animal spirit counterpart Miroku, a pure human, could not see into the dark.

"I understand." Inuyasha said as moved away from the candle watching it for only a moment as its little flame danced. With a heavy sigh he tore his eyes away from it and moved back across the room to where he had stood before and placed both his hands on windows ledge looking out into the bleak darkness, his eyes sad. "_What's wrong with me?_" He wondered as he looked out over the sea one hand subconsciously coming up to touch the jewel around his neck holding onto it as if it was a lifeline. In many ways it was, it was the only connection he had to a woman from so long ago. "_Okaa-san_." He thought as he allowed his hand to drop away landing back on the sill. He heard Miroku shift behind him and sighed as the younger man's words tumbled in his heart. "_Kagome_."

He felt a great source of unknown pride hit him at the thought of this girl wanting to come with him, to leave her life to be with him. He couldn't exactly figure out why but something in him said it was a big deal that this girl, that is, this particular girl wanted to be with him so unconditionally. Still, another part of him knew that Kagome Dresmont wanted to be with a navy Captain, a married one none the less, and that she didn't want a pirate. Hell, she probably hated pirates. Inuyasha snorted knowing that if she knew the truth she would never set foot on this ship again.

"She's a lady of society Captain," Miroku said as if knowing what was on Inuyasha's mind. "And a lady never kisses anyone but her husband." When Inuyasha didn't respond right away Miroku continued. "That was probably her first kiss."

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku slowly as the young man's words settled in his already turbulent mind. "_First kiss?_" The words sounded strange to him, he had never really thought of any girl having a first kiss that was just something that men didn't really think about, he guessed. "_The girl—that young girl—has never kissed a man and I was the first?_" His inner dialogue trailed off as he looked away from Miroku back out into the dark night. "_I was the first man ever to take her lips to his own._" He wasn't sure how to feel about this realization. "_Should I feel pride? I've had never taken a virgin anything from a woman_." Typically the women he saw were already well on their way to being whores if not whores already. But—no matter how he thought about it he couldn't bring himself to think of her as some trophy. "_That kiss,_" He told himself. "_That was some kiss._" He gulped. "_But she's a woman of society, with the exception of Sango, a woman like her could never want a pirate_." He snickered and leaned his forehead against the glass of the windowpane. "_Miroku practically spelled that out just now_." He closed his eyes as the thoughts seemed to dim from his mind. "When will the ship be ready?" He barely mumbled out.

"Totosai said tomorrow morning if he worked all night." Miroku supplied, his eyes trained on Inuyasha focused on the man's every move.

Inuyasha nodded and looked out at the sea his demon eyes able to studying the ebbing of the tide despite the darkness. He brought his eyes up to the moon and watched it with intensity, his mind wondering to the girl he would probably never see again. A sad feeling entered his heart as he thought of her, thought of never seeing her again in her lifetime. It greatly saddened him and yet—it was for the best—he knew this.

"Tell him he has till dawn." Inuyasha looked out at Port Royal and a feeling hit his stomach—a feeling of anger. "Tell the men to get ready for a fight."

"A fight?" Miroku felt a strange sinking feeling enter his gut. "What do you mean by a fight?"

"We're gonna leave Port Royal in style."

The sinking feeling doubled.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/30/2012**

Congratulations **Amaura** for being review 50!

**New Bonus Points:**

Who is _she_?

**Previous Bonus Points:**

Everyone who tried got that set of bonus points. Yes, I was originally going to call Inuyasha John Smith but then I thought—wow that's really Disney—so my solution was to change it to James Smith, a good name I thought. So congrats:

_pApAw, Byss, Love This Fic, AVAgrl, Warm-Amber92_

The other Bonus point no one got, however. In the last chapter I referenced another Disney movie or at least a horrible sequel. Mulan II "My duty is to my heart." Anyway, it's good to know my readers aren't influenced by horrible Disney sequels, but I have small children, I am influenced by all.

**Notes:**

**Green Sea Turtles** are native to Jamaica where Port Royal is located and are known to stay under water for several days. Only one in 10,000 of their eggs make it to maturity, they are a protected species. In the 1700's they would have been more predominate in numbers but also considered very tasty.

**T/he Silver Fish** – the fish Kagome saw schooling were kingfish, also a native to Jamaica.

**Next Chapter:**

_**Attack on Port Royal**_

See you then!

UNEDITED

POST 2/20/2011


	7. Attack on Port Royal

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seven:**

**Attack on Port Royal**

Kagome lay in her bed on her back, her eyes wide opened, it seemed that tonight sleep was greatly eluding her. She turned to her side, hair spilling over her shoulder onto her arm. She reached down and touched the ends of the strands. Running them between her fingers she sighed and turned back to her back, one hand coming to rest on her forehead as she looked up at the ceiling in her room. It was white, plain, ordinary, kind of like her and bordering it was fabulously crafted crown molding of a deep burgundy color. She studied that crown molding around the ceilings perimeter and sighed at the regal look of it. It didn't suit her or her taste at all. It was too proper and expected, too perfect, everything she was supposed to be.

Shifting again to her side Kagome closed her eyes, begging sleep to come to her. She couldn't stand to be awake any longer. But just like every other time she had closed her eyes tonight and started to fall into the realm of the unaware, her mind inevitably went back to a place she desperately didn't want it to go. The place behind her eyelids, where projected in front of her vision she saw him.

She saw his beautiful golden eyes, hooded and soft as they looked into her own grey ones. Even in her imagination they overwhelmed her senses as they grew closer to her, a close face in front of her nose, hovering over her just in reach for a kiss. She could feel it against her skin, she could feel the way his lips on her hand had felt, the way his lips on her forehead had felt, the love he seemed to breathe into her as those moist lips touched her flesh. It was all in her mind's eye—vivid as if it was real.

"_Miss. Dresmont, may I kiss you?"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she set up in bed, her heart was racing from her own imagination's game. She brought a hand to her face touching the slight perspiration on her skin, tears forming in her eyes for reasons she couldn't quite grasp.

"_What's wrong with me?" _She questioned herself before looking out the window of her room at the moon as it hovered over the vast ocean. She watched it for several minutes, her eyes fixated on the object, staring at it, captivated by the color, it was pulling her in, the soft goldish hue. Kagome's eyes went huge again and she huffed as she realized that even the moon reminded her of the Captain's eyes.

Irritated Kagome turned away from the window, her hands falling at her sides from where she sat on the bed. She clutched the sheets between her fingers and closed her eyes tightly, trembling as she grew even more confused. "_Why_?" She questioned herself. "_Why did he have to be married?_ _It's not fair_."

The sound of something tearing caused her to open her eyes hastily. She looked down at her hands and let go instantly as she saw the torn sheet beneath the delicate appendages. She smoothed the fabric with a sigh before looking out the window again. There was a blackened shadow on the dark horizon, curious she swung her feet to the edge of the bed and placed them on the smooth floor, the pads of her toes touching the ground. Carefully, she walked to the window and looked out into the harbor. Looming there in the distance was the source of the shadow, the Captain's ship, the Wounded Sea.

Her mind wandered to the people on that ship, to the lies they were living. The Captain a married man seeking love from outside sources, his wife an admitted adulterer who found comfort in the Captain's right hand man, the right hand man who lied to the Captain everyday with no apparent regret. It was a deceitful love affair caused by people being forced to wed for propriety and money and prestige. "_Is that what society does to us. It forces us into a web of lies?_"

She bit her lip as her mind drifted to her own impending marriage. Would she live that same life, that woven spiders nest of falsehood and deceit? Would she have an affair and silently stand by the side of man she didn't love, only to vacate his bed in the night to lay in another's? Was that the life she wanted, the life that Mrs. Smith and Captain Smith were living, in the world of affairs and appearances? Kagome turned away from the view of the sea and leaned on the window frame before she slumped to the floor. She brought her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

If she stayed in Port Royal she would live that life, she realized, and she would hate herself for it. And if she went to the Captain's arms and allowed him the affair he wanted, she knew she would hate herself also. She wasn't that woman, the woman who slept in another woman's marriage bed. No matter how she felt about him, how much she liked him (arguably loved him) she knew she couldn't be the other woman. It wasn't fair to the Captain's wife, even if she had already made it to another man's bed, and it wasn't fair to Kagome. She deserved more than that, she knew she did, she as well as every woman in the world deserved to be happy and loved singularly.

"I just want to be happy." Kagome found tears pricking at her eye lashes as she hastily wiped her face. All she wanted was to be herself, to be free of guilt and remorse, of social class and vendetta. But what could she do, what could she say? She couldn't go to the Captain and gain that freedom—to go to him was to lock herself into that life of deceit, to stay in Port Royal was to lock herself into that same life with a different man.

In that moment, Kagome felt true hatred boil in her blood; it was a sensation she had never felt before.

She hated herself for kissing a married man, she hated herself for being too weak to fight for her right to marry for love, she hated herself for being a bad daughter, she hated herself for never being what she wanted to be, but most of all, she hated herself for not having the courage to be what she wanted to be.

"I just," Kagome felt the anger in her heart burn. "Want to be free!"

Looking up she noticed the first light of the sun peaking over the horizon, she wanted to go towards it. She wanted to find out where the sun came from everyday—she wanted to know the whole of the world, she wanted to see everything. She wanted to go to Africa and see the lions, she wanted to go to Asia and see a Panda Bear, she wanted to go to Australia and play among the colored fishes along a giant reef. She wanted to go to Ireland, to Wales, to Scotland, to Germany, to Russia. She wanted to go everywhere. She wanted to see everything but she never would—she couldn't change herself, she couldn't change her fate.

"Why can't I?" she questioned the early morning deeming of the stars, "Why can't I just leave this life and be happy? Why will I end up like Mrs. Smith no matter what I do!" Tears burst down her face as she cried, sobbed into her hands already knowing the answer to her own question.

It wasn't an option to go with the Captain, instead she would just have to grit her teeth and bare her lot in life—she had been born a woman after all. And as a woman she had a duty to her family. It was her job to marry well, to instill good contacts between her family and the family of her husband. That was the way of the world, the way of people like her and Mrs. Smith. It was their job to be what they had been raised to be—the perfect wife to the perfect husband. Matters of love or want had nothing to do with that decision. Her feelings didn't matter to her mother or father, her feelings didn't matter to Henry Morgan or his son. The only thing that mattered was that she was a woman and as a woman she had to obey—it was a matter of propriety.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards listening to the ocean as the tide ebbed and waned outside. She had made her choice, it was here she would stay and she would marry Naraku Morgan and she would lead a miserable life. It was a matter of propriety, not a matter of the heart.

"_It is not a matter of propriety, it is a matter of my heart."_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as the saying flip flopped in her mind, the words of Mrs. Smith unwittingly entering her brain. "My heart?" She said into the silent dawn filled air. She shook her head, "My heart doesn't matter." She told herself, it was not something she could consider, her duty was all that mattered.

Mrs. Smith was wrong for even thinking that her heart was more important than her connection to her family. The heart and duty were two different things, she shouldn't even wonder what the heart might want when duty was the forefront of her existence. Still, Kagome couldn't help but be curious, toying with the idea in her head.

"What does my heart want?" She questioned as she looked at her bedroom. It was filled with sewing needles, clothes, brushes, make-up, hats, and other accessories. There were no books anymore, her mother had said a lady did not need them, there were no painting supplies anymore, her mother said it was unnecessary for a lady, there were no musical instruments anymore, her mother said she had learned enough of frivolous playing, there was nothing in that bedroom anymore, nothing that made Kagome happy.

Kagome thought of the Captain and smiled, she had been very happy in her short lived time with him but why? The answer to that question was really easy for her to find. In the end, Kagome didn't have to think on it at all, she simply had to close her eyes and envision him standing tall in front of her, his mouth closed and his whole body perked towards her, taking in her every word as if he wanted to listen to what she had to say. It had felt good to think that someone had wanted to listen to her. He had made her feel for the first time in her life like she mattered, like her opinion was not something to shun away. She was glad that she had kissed him, that a man who looked at her like she mattered had been the first and only man to touch her lips with his own.

She stood again and turned back to the window—looking out at the vast sea before her. She could see the ship, there was a single light still lit within—it was in the Captain's room. She felt love grow in her body as she stared at that light and watched it bob up and down. "I was so happy," She told the wind. "I was so elated that he listened." She gulped and brought a hand to her chest, her eyes watery. "You were the first person to let me be myself."

She thought of their kiss, she thought of the way he kissed her hand, she thought of the way they had danced but none of these things gave her the same tingle that talking to him had. They had spoke of the sea, they had talked about their love of it, they had talked about ambitions and wants, and he had listened, he had shared. It was not something she could say of any other man.

"Maybe that's why I'm attracted to him," She pondered out loud, her voice soft in the dark. "Because he, his ship mates, they liked me for who I was."

Kagome buried her head in her palms and tried to control the urge to cry. She didn't want to go back to a life where she was expected to be someone she was not, she didn't want to feel unloved, she didn't want to live as a person who was not wanted by their family, blood or married. She didn't want to be 'that' girl anymore. She wanted to 'change' and she wanted to be herself for the first time in her life. That was what her heart wanted, more than anything.

Kagome looked out into the sea and felt something swell within her, it was the need to leave Port Royal. She had to leave. "It is not a matter of propriety," She said with conviction. "It is a matter of what my heart wants. And my heart," She took a deep breath and blinked back tears. "My heart wants to be free, it wants to live free on the sea."

A gentle breeze blew into the window and Kagome closed her eyes. Yes, she just wanted a life where she could be who she was and no one else. She wanted to be free, free from the world of social constants, even if that meant leaving the one person she had ever been attached to. She closed her eyes as the Captain's smile filled that place behind her eye lids. A part of her didn't want to let that smile go but at the same time, she knew that to truly be happy with her life, she would have to abandon all connections to that world of proper societal behavior and live as her own person.

She looked down at the beach and wondered how she could accomplish such a thing. She was a woman and women were not allowed on the sea, women were to have nothing to do with the sea. So how could she travel the sea and become free, controlling her own life? "If only I had been born a man." She snorted and then paused.

"_Wouldn't it had been nice to have been born a man?"_

Kagome's head shot up as the thought crashed through her like a bullet—to have been born a man. There was no way she could actually be a man but there was a way that she could pretend to be a man. She had heard of female pirates who had accomplished it, she had heard of the Coral of the sea, the lady Sango, (whom she had also met unaware of the fact) she had heard of Anne Bonny and Mary Read. They had all done it, dressed as men so well hidden that they were not known to be women. But how to make it work in such a short amount of time? There was no way to be hired onto a vessel, Port Royal was not the place people went to take on ship hands, so there had to be another way.

The only vessel they had seen in months was currently in the harbor, it was her only option. If she waited for another to come to dock—there was a chance one would not come in time for her to disappear before her wedding. She had to get on Captain Inuyasha's ship somehow.

Kagome looked at the vessel, if the mast was almost done then it would be leaving soon and if that was the case then she would have missed her chance. A sudden thought occurred to Kagome—what if she boarded the ship as a male stowaway? Even if she was found, looking like a man, they would simply leave her in Charleston once they got there. She could get out—she could leave this place—she could make a new life somewhere else. Even if it wasn't on the ocean from the start, at least she would be free of the place she had been tortured so.

She smirked, if she did it well enough then the Captain, Mrs. Smith, the First Mate—they would never even realize what she had done. But, a small part of her was saddened by that thought. She wanted them to know but Kagome couldn't do it, she couldn't live their life, she knew she was no adulterer.

Kagome turned back towards her room and walked towards her bedroom door, her mind already knowing what to do. Being barefoot she made hardly any noise as she moved up the stairway—years of practice telling her which steps to jump over. She entered her father's room, knowing he was already gone for the day and sifted through his things.

She managed to find an overcoat, pants, stockings, and an old pair of shoes. Putting them on, for the first time in her life, she felt liberated. Without a dress to hinder her movements she felt surprisingly free. Smiling in satisfaction she dug in the closet some more, coming across a dusty hat box. Opening it she smiled in triumph as a traditional three cornered hat emerged from the old rotting wood. She placed it on her head and moved to stand in front of the mirror, taking in the sight of herself dressed as a man. It didn't take long for Kagome to see one major flaw in her plan. Carefully, she reached up and touched her hair, it was long down her back, too long.

"I'll need a wig." She concluded and turned to look at her father's dresser where his mannequin usually set to hold his wig. Her heart sunk when she saw it empty and realized that her father only had one wig.

She turned back to her father's mirror and looked at her gorgeous hair as it lay mused on her shoulders, it would mark her as a woman no matter what she did and she couldn't exactly just stuff it in her hat. If the hat ever flew off, the hair would tumble out and she would be found out, a dangerous thing for a woman pretending to be a man. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, there was only one solution she could think of and it brought tears to her eyes but she knew if she wanted to change her life she would first have to change herself.

Stiffly she walked across the room to a small table where a water basin lay, at its side a sharp knife used for shaving. Kagome knew that if that knife could shave her father's morning beard, then it would diffidently cut her hair. She gulped and looked at the blade, it was fiercely sharp, she could tell by the way it shimmered in the pre-dawn light. With a shaky hand she reached for it, taking it into her grasp. For several seconds she stared at the overly sharp blade, wondering if she was making the right choice.

"_My duty is to my heart," _Mrs. Smith's voice range in her head with conviction. She would not live the life of that woman, she wanted to live the life she wanted.

Turning back to the mirror she drew her hair into a pony tail, wrapping it tightly in a stiff collection of strands before she took the blade to the end of it. "One," She whispered as she brought the blade right against the beginning of the pony tail. "Two," She touched some of the hairs with the sharp blade, she felt them pull away from her head. "Three."

With one swift motion her hair fell to the ground in a heap. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, afraid to look as her chin pointed down to the ground. With a precautionary breath she opened her eyes and took in the sight of the pile of hair laying haphazardly on the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was scared to look in the mirror, but with all her will power she finally forced her eyes upwards and took in her own reflection as if for the first time.

She gasped in disbelief as she took in the sight of the new person in the mirror, the short haired person looking back at her. For as long as she could remember her hair had always been long, even as a little girl. Her mother had often told her that long hair was the best hair for attracting a man. Kagome found herself grinning—she wouldn't attract anyone now.

A small part of her felt disappointed though as she looked into the mirror. Even if she changed her mind and decided to go to the Captain, there was no way he would take her now. A part of Kagome knew that was for the better. This would strengthen her resolve and keep her on the right path to becoming a person she would not eventually hate.

Still, she had to wonder, what would it have been like to be the Captain's mistress? Would it have been thrilling, would it have been full of love and devotion? Kagome was sad she would never know but at the same time she knew she couldn't have been the other woman. If she was going to be with a man like the Captain she would have to be first and foremost in his mind. She would have to be the center of attention, they both would have to be in love. She trembled at the thought—she would have very much enjoyed being the center of those gold eyes' world and the one those golden eyes loved most.

Pushing those thoughts aside Kagome brought the razor to her head and trimmed her hair further; she slowly took in the sight of her transformation, seemingly impressed. She placed her father's three cornered hat on her head again and ruffled the now short bangs so they fell into place. She looked like a wimp or a twelve year old boy. Maybe even a younger Mr. Woodson, or at least her hair resembled his a little. It was probably a bit shorter though. Reaching for her hair on the back of her neck she drew it together just to see if she could place it in a rat tail like Mr. Woodson wore his hair—she just barely made it.

She grimaced at the thought but then pushed the doubts out of her mind. This was the way it had to be and it was diffidently for the best. She turned away from the mirror and grabbed a piece of parchment her father had left on the dresser. Hastily, she scripted a message to leave for her family and then turned to walk out of the room. Before she left it completely, however, she felt a small pain come into her heart telling her to turn around.

Wearily she followed its advice and found herself staring at a stranger in her father's mirror. The seemingly teenage boy looking back at her was hard for her to watch and for the first time in her life, she understood how much she really liked being a woman. Closing her eyes she thought on what she was about to do. The chance to be a man—the ability to give up her femininity—was it worth it? She liked being a woman, she liked being wooed by the Captain, but then again, he was the first and only person who had ever made her feel remotely feminine. So what was wrong with pretending to be a man, what was different?

Her mind drifted to the freedom she would be obtaining. She thought of the magnitude of things she would be able to do, the things she would be able to see. She could go anywhere; she could do anything, as long as her guise was that of a man. That made it worth it; the freedom and the potential made it so worth it.

Opening her eyes she was greeted with her boyish face in the mirror again. She would need to rub some dirt on it to make it more convincing, she noted.

She left the room then, stopping only briefly in her own to place the note on her pillow, before she went downstairs and out of the house completely. Kagome stepped out into the barely dawn light and looked towards the captain's ship. It sat there bobbing in the ocean, inviting her to its decks. She glanced at the light on the horizon, the sun having not yet emerged told her it was nearly five in the morning. She didn't have much time.

Quickly, she walked towards it on the beach. Her feet heavy in her father's large boots, she came to a small row boat belonging to her younger brother. Pushing it into the sea, as she had seen done several times, she jumped into the small vessel without preamble, her eyes still trained on the ship. It appeared that the only light was that of the Captain's room still. She gulped; she hoped the Captain wouldn't see her coming towards the vessel.

Again she reached up and touched her hair before she sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Captain." She said as she began to row towards the bobbing ship.

A part of her knew exactly why she had said that.

-break-

Some hours later found Inuyasha standing at the helm of his ship, his hands running along the ship's wheel slowly. He wasn't actually steering, no, the ship was still stationed in Port Royal, waiting for the right time to strike. He was simply lost in thought, lost within himself, thinking about someone else other than himself. "_Miss. Dresmont_."

His eyes glanced up as the sun continued to rise above Port Royal, casting a beautiful yellow hue over the landscape of the port town. He sighed as the light took over the town, dawn had been some time ago but they had decided to wait just a little bit longer before the attack began. They wanted to wait for the nine o'clock changing of the guards, since they had missed the five o'clock change. It was best to attack a port during a guard change when the city was at its most vulnerable. He had done this so many times, attacked a town and raided it, that he knew exactly the best methods. It was almost a game to him, attacking port towns and yet this time, he got none of the same thrill he normally did.

Usually, he felt his demon blood awaken within him, fighting for control, clawing at his mental barriers but this time, it was dormant seeming to be completely docile. Inuyasha rubbed his forehead at the thought, longing to be lost in that blood lust and rage. He gritted his teeth as the wind picked up around him moving his familiar long red velvet jacket about his thighs.

"_This is who I am."_ He told himself as he felt his clothes move against his skin. His baggy pants pushed against his legs, their black material soft, unlike the itchy wool of the navy uniform. His white simple undershirt was also soft as it brushed against his chest, airy as it moved. They were clothes designed for fighting, not constricting and not tight. "_I can't be the man she wants, it's better for her, better if she stays away."_

He stretched his whole body, his arms above his head, popping his shoulders and neck. He twitched his ears voluntarily atop his head and grinned at the feel of the wind touching the tiny hairs of his fur. His hair brushed his waist and he clicked his tongue in pleasure. He was free, free on the sea once again, he was once again free to be the man he really was, the pirate Captain Inuyasha of the ship Shikuro.

And even if it was a little sad, even if there was a part of his heart that was screaming at him, he knew it had to be this way.

He glanced at the Port and made himself smirk, his thoughts forced to the back of his mind. There was only one other ship in the Port, thank god for that, and it was a mere sloop. When it came to a battle of speed a sloop, although technically faster than any other Galley on the Caribbean, would not out race his ship. That was the reason he had taken so much time designing and changing his original vessel. He had been able to adapt it for maximum speed and fighting capabilities. There was not another ship like it and that was why he always won.

"Miroku!" He yelled over his shoulder, the younger man rushed up the stairs and appeared at his side in no time.

"Captain?" He addressed while wiping some sweat from his forehead. He had been working all morning preparing for the attack.

"Did we scrape the underside last night?" Inuyasha was referring to cleaning the bottom of the ship, freeing it of barnacles and snags that were typical of boats. A ship that had too many things stuck to her bottom was slower than a clean ship. Inuyasha made sure, if he could help it, to keep the bottom clean before all major raids on land or sea, unlike the typical navy ship that didn't bother. His ship might be fast but he wanted to make sure he had every possible advantage.

"Aye, we're clean." Miroku replied as he looked at the men who were busy gathering guns and ammunition. They had already loaded the first round of cannon balls and were now stockpiling other small ammunitions next to the cannons for easy access.

"Alright." Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We're gon'a destroy the dock, and then go to Gallows Point."

Miroku nodded, they had already been over the plan a few times. First they would do a cannon strike on the docks, followed by a fire strike to keep the people busy. While the officials of Port Royal were attempting to put out the fires they would take the ship around the island to Fort James and then Gallows' Point—at which time they would do the same to the Gallows. He smirked at the idea of destroying the dreaded Gallows, it was something that had long been coming.

"A cannon ball for every man hanged." The Captain said as his ears twitched with the wind.

"We don't have that many cannon balls." Miroku looked at him with a smirk.

"Then we'll load 'em with whatever we can find." Inuyasha yelled. "Get Sango, she'll fit in a cannon."

"That's my wife!" Miroku countered, his face flush with both annoyance and mild anger.

"Was my wife yesterday." Inuyasha commented bluntly, his face filled with a loopy smile.

"Yeah, well she's my fucking wife today, so leave her be you pompous ass." Miroku laughed heartily enjoying the banter.

"Ah, who needs a woman anyway," Inuyasha counted as he winked at Miroku. "When you got a boat full of good men."

"A man who wants to fuck." Miroku snickered, his hands crossing over his chest. Around them a few men chuckled.

Inuyasha glanced at the men and then back to Miroku. He leaned forward, his ears leaning with him, the men around mimicking his forward lean so they too could hear. Once he was a few inches away from Miroku's face he chose to spoke. "You can fuck a man."

Both of them looked at each other, their eyes locked in a battle. Neither one wanted to back down, neither one wanted to say anything. Miroku searched his mind for a counter, for some witty remark but none came to him. He was about to look away, to give up when a voice chimed in behind him.

"But only he can fuck me."

Both men turned towards Sango, who was once again dressed up in much the same fashion as Inuyasha and Miroku both, only her coat was green and she wore a hat on her head with her hair stuffed underneath it in a tight bun. She looked every bit the role of a male pirate, down to the dirt on her cloths and her face.

"I think that's still fucking a man when you look like that." Inuyasha muttered while pointing at her, his eyes focused on Miroku. "That's why you make her dress that way, right?"

"I find it oddly kinky." Miroku replied with a shrug. "Sometimes," He leaned towards the Captain whispering loudly. "I even make her leave the hat on."

Both men burst into laughter at Sango's expense. The woman rolled her eyes and walked towards them. Standing beside Miroku she glared at the Captain before looking out at the sea and onto the Port. "When do we attack?" She asked, her voice and question bringing the seriousness back to the current situation.

"Whenever we're ready." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku took a deep breath, all of his momentary happiness leaving him at the prospect of what was about to happen. He knew this was not going to end well. No pirate had escaped Henry Morgan, no man had lived who had defied him. He glanced at the captain, taking in the smile on the man's face, the look of complete determination. He wished he could be that confident. "We're ready now. We're just waiting for the guard's shift."

Inuyasha reached into his jacket and pulled out his spy glass. Putting it to his eye he looked at the post of the guard that they could easily see, he hadn't moved in over three hours. "Guy hasn't moved and it's been a good three hours and a bit. They'll have to change soon."

He handed the glass to Sango who took it without question. She had pretty good eyes for a human and could be trusted to keep an eye out for the inevitable change of the guard.

"Go ahead and raise the anchor!" Inuyasha yelled, the crew now also dressed in their normal clothes, rushed to obey.

"Gunner's get to your post!" Miroku yelled out, men running around them, preparing. "Winds coming from the north Captain."

Inuyasha smiled. "It always comes from the north in the Caribbean." Inuyasha touched his hand to his chin at the thought. "We'll head to Hispaniola once we're done, that way we won't have to fight the wind going up the coast."

"Which port?" Miroku questioned as he kept an eye trained on Sango, waiting for her to give the signal.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Hell if I know, we'll just fucking figure it out later."

Miroku glanced back at the Captain, taking his eyes off Sango to study the older man. He didn't appear to be sad on the surface. Matter of fact, he looked how he always looked, happy and ready for a fight. But, underneath that look, deep in the Captain's eyes, Miroku saw something that only someone who had known him for a long time could see. There was sadness in his eyes, a certain dullness in their color as he looked off at the Port. And underneath that, there was something Miroku almost feared—disappointment.

"Guards Shift!" Sango yelled breaking up Miroku's thoughts. She hurried past Miroku and gave Inuyasha his spy glass before she took the Captain's place at the helm. All the master's on the ship repeated the signal yelling out to one another until every master knew that they were only moments away from attacking.

"At the ready!" Miroku called out as men down below prepared for his next and last signal before they took out the dock of Port Royal.

They rushed about, grabbing their flint and their stones—preparing themselves for the initial strike. Behind them the second man stood, ready to reload the cannon in an instant.

Inuyasha took a deep breath of the salt air, he was ready for this, he couldn't wait another second for it. But somewhere—someplace in the back of his mind—he felt a twinge of regret and deep overwhelming remorse. Images flashed in his head, her smile, the way she danced, the way she had kissed his hand, the way her lips had looked the second before he kissed her, the knowledge of the ship she held, the way she spoke about a life at sea, the dreamy look in her eye when she stared off at the world of the deep gazing at it's waves.

Inuyasha shook his head violently and looked out at Port Royal. Wherever Miss. Dresmont was, he hoped she was safe, preferably at her home. He looked towards the houses that lined the coast of Jamacia, knowing full well which home Kagome lived in with her mother and father. All the men were under direct orders to not aim anywhere near that home or any other homes. It was not in his way to kill innocence; the Navy yes, government officials' yes, but women and children, innocent people—never. The only place they would aim for was the dock and once they changed directions, the Gallows.

"Fire at will!" Miroku yelled and the ship shook as fifteen well aimed cannons fired all at once.

He watched as the docks seemed to explode into a massive ball of flying wood and projectiles. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of men screaming. Luckily the only people on the docks were men of the sea, no women or children could possibly be affected by the action—at least not at this time of day.

He heard the cannons being reloaded, this time they were filled with oil soaked cotton, a favorite of his ship. In fact he had been the first pirate to ever do it back in the 1680's. At the time he had been very young and not a Captain yet, he was merely a young helmsmen. He had suggested the idea to his own Captain, Captain Sharp, and the man had liked it. Right before they were fired onto the port they were lit, creating a deadly ball of flame causing two things to happen on contact. First the target caught fire and second, depending on the target, it might explode.

The cannon's began to fire again, this time not as one but as individuals. It was to be expected, some of the gunners were newer than others, it was harder for them to reload as fast as the older hands. He watched as the docks caught, fire spreading so quickly that the docks began to look like a mass of orange and yellow. It was obvious to anyone who saw those lapping flames that the docks of Port Royal were going to burn all the way into the sea.

"Hoist the colors!" Inuyasha yelled, the only command he needed to give. He had taught Miroku so well that he often just let Miroku give all of the commands, regardless of battle or not. His job, in the end, was to take the big things into account—the things Miroku often forgot to look for. That was why he was Captain, because he could think of ripping the mast from the ship and because he was strong enough to do so.

Inuyasha watched as his flag was hoisted above the vessel. It was black, a black flag with a solid silver dog on it, with red glowing eyes and blue pupils. He looked at that dog and took in the sight of his father. He had never told a soul, he had never mentioned it to anyone. "Shi, death, kuro, black." He said as he looked at his colors and then glanced down at his ship."I hope I've done you proud with Shikuro, father." He patted the side of the ship, speaking its real name for the first time in a week.

"Oars, ready!" Miroku yelled and received another man's acknowledgment a few moments later. "Row!"

They began to move in the direction of the Gallows, Sango currently at the helm directing them.

-break-

"What in the world?" Kagome whispered for the belly of the ship as she heard a loud boom continue over her head.

She had made it to the ship shortly before dawn and climbed a small rope ladder that had been left hanging on the starboard side. From the deck it hadn't really been that hard to sneak down below. Very few men had been out, in fact the only people on deck had been working at the foremast, too concerned with their task to pay attention to Kagome as she climbed the side of the vessel. She had to admit it was much easier to do in pants than it had been in a hoop and petticoat.

After she had made it unhindered onto the vessel she had rushed to the stairs and run down below, the tour with the Captain had come in handy in that way. She knew the whole ship because of it.

Once there she had seen no one as she made her way to the ladders of the ship, she had crept down them silently, years of evading her mother finally paying off. In total, it had maybe taken her thirty minutes to board and hid upon the ship, out of sight and out of mind.

(Or at least out of everyone else's mind but the Captains.)

She had remembered the place she was hiding from her tour, it was the Orlop, a place way below the main deck of the ship and off in a corner where they stored some extra containers of the cured meats and water a vessel needed to maintain its crew. Very few people ventured into the Orlop unnecessarily, so it was her perfect hideout among the barrels. Even if someone happened to come down to the stores they wouldn't be able to see her if she made it all the way to the back of the hold. And even a demon wouldn't smell her because of the high smell of salt in the room.

Now, nestled among the barrels she felt a certain amount of fear enter her. Although she had not heard the sound in a few years, she was sure she knew what it was. "Cannon fire." She whispered before she desperately looked around for a small hole to look out of. Quickly she realized the disadvantage of being in the Orlop, there was no means of looking out.

Kagome gulped as the ship rocked with more fire. "Who are they firing at?" She wondered out loud, her mind reeling. She was almost certain they had not started to move and even if they had there was no way they were in unsafe waters yet. It seemed ludicrous. Maybe someone had ventured into the harbor and was attacking Port Royal?

"No," Kagome shook her head at the thought. No man would be so stupid. Even if Henry Morgan lost the initial fight he would hunt you down and make sure you died a painful death. Kagome took a deep breath and looked around her at the barrels. If they were still in Port, assuming no other ship had ventured in, then who were they attacking?

Kagome bit her lip, the only logical place would be the port itself but, this was a navy ship, they had no reason to attack the port town.

The sound of rather loud footsteps filled her ears and Kagome felt her heart leap into her chest. She looked up but couldn't see above her because of how tight together the floor boards above her were and also for the fact that the candle in the room was going out. The sound of feet stilled and she heard the sound of wood scraping against wood.

"All right men, row!" The sound of a man's voice hollered above her. A drum started and the tempo was fast as they suddenly lurched forward.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was shifted with the barrels. "What the hell!" She cursed loudly.

It wasn't very lady like.

-break-

Inuyasha watched thrilled as Gallows' Point came into sight. It was the end of an era, even if it was rebuilt it wouldn't be the same Gallows' Point that killed Charles Vane or his old friend Calico Jack. Its destruction would be a symbol to the people of the Caribbean, a pirate can't be stopped, a pirate would not be threatened, a pirate's life was only that of the pirates—and if you messed with one pirate, then you messed with all pirates. And nobody likes an angry pirate.

Slowly, he made his way back to the helm, as he watched the people on the shore try to regroup for retaliation. The attempt made him smile, Miroku had told him that Fort James was not well made and that it was in fact not well armed. Inuyasha scuffed at the thought—these people were idiots. No cannons on a fort? They deserved what they got.

His demon blood began to pump in his veins, thrilling him as he heard the telltale pounding in his ears. It was making him feel light headed, it was making him forget. He licked his lips, enjoying the feeling of letting go of his thoughts as he came to stand beside Sango. She was steering with ease, something she often did very well but didn't like to do. Sango didn't like to be on deck when they did this sort of thing or fought this sort of way.

Inuyasha had never really cared what she did during the raids and attacks but sometimes he wondered why it bothered her. No other aspect of a pirates life did, so why this one? He supposed it was her upbringing, the part of her that had been a lady. A lady could not hurt a fly—neither could Sango—that is, unless the fly was a wasp. Sango had no problem fighting pirates, she had no problem with a bar fight in a salon or tavern but when it came to raiding passenger ships or firing at ports, she just wasn't able to do it.

Slowly he stepped beside her and put a clawed hand over her own on the wheel. She looked at him surprised. "What are you fighting for Sango?" He asked in a soft voice.

She looked at him and he saw something in her eyes, as if she was remembering someone. "This is the Gallows that killed Calico Jack, that killed Charles Vane."

Inuyasha nodded, remembering both men fondly. Sango had known Charles Vane but she had never met Calico Jack, only heard Miroku and Inuyasha's stories of the tough cuss. But she had known Charles Vane—he had always been kind to her and had even given her a 'wedding' gift when he found out her and Miroku were to become exclusive. It had been a beautiful necklace that was secured on her neck even now.

"It is the very Gallows." Inuyasha nodded, his own mind thinking of the two men he had known for many years before they died. "That killed our friends."

"I want to destroy it, for them." She looked up at him for only a moment, as if daring him to defy her.

He smiled instead and took his hand away, looking where they were headed; she was going to take them right by the Gallows. He looked below to the main deck where Miroku was watching for the right time to tell the men to fire. It was a well planned and dangerous attack strategy—or at least it would have been dangerous had the Fort behind Gallows Point been equipped with cannons. Inuyasha snickered—the Gallows was as good as dead.

"Do you have something to live for?" He spoke so softly that Sango was almost sure she had imagined it.

When Inuyasha turned to look at her expectantly, however, she relented to the fact that he had truly spoken. Looking at the helm for a second she thought—what was the thing she lived for now, she had many. She had so many since the Captain had taken her in. When he had brought her here, all those years ago, she had been unsure of what her new life would entail. In the end it had been far better than any life she could have concocted. She was respected, she was loved, she was wanted, she was allowed to be what she had always wanted to be: herself.

"I do have something," She said into the wind as they approached the port. "I have you." She whispered it and looked at him with a smile, "I have Miroku," She looked down at the first mate who was counting down the seconds until they came to pass the Gallows. "I have this ship." She patted the helm with affection. "I have a wonderful life, a life I want to keep on living."

Inuyasha smiled at her and placed a hand on her manly clad shoulder, giving the small arm underneath a squeeze. "You make a great sister-in-law or daughter-in-law, I really don't know what to call it." He laughed lightly and looked at her with a sideways grin.

She smirked and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Sister to a dog? Daughter of a dog?" She huffed and turned the helm a few degrees. "It's a pirate's life for me."

He laughed heartily and bent down, kissing her cheek with a sloppy sound. She pretended to gag but laughed all the same. Pulling away he reached for the wheel, turning the ship a few degrees back in the other direction. They were coming at the Gallows' fast, the advantage of having some demon crew men. "Right after we pass the Gallows, hit the wheel hard, I want us turned around and sailing with the wind immediately."

"Do you think they'll follow us?" She asked somewhat concerned at his need for a quick retreat. The Captain was one to gloat and showboat, running the second they were done wasn't his style.

"They might. They have one ship and Henry Morgan is an arrogant fucker." He commented before he turned back to her. "I don't wan'a take a chance."

She nodded, her eyes trained on the impending sight of their target.

-break-

"What the hell is going on!" Henry Morgan yelled as he was woken from his bed.

The demon stood to his feet, the sound of cannon fire filling his ears. He rushed to his window in time to see the whole of the docks clasp under the weight of over fifteen cannonballs. "Shit." He whispered as he took in the sight of the dock falling in on itself. People were running from the sight, people who had been unfortunate enough to already be awake.

He fell to his knees, looking out the window just barely from his position on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he couldn't believe the amount of damaged wood that was flying through the air.

"Master Morgan!" The sound of his maid's voice made him stand and turn towards the door. The maid, an old raccoon stood huffing in the doorway, her eyes wide in fear and panic. "Th' ship, th' ship from th' harbor, she's attackin' th' port ser."

"The ship?" He asked in a small voice. He had seen the ship, it had been in the harbor for a week but according to reports was merely a Navy Officer's private vessel. The men at the docks had told him that the man and his wife were traveling to see relatives when they had lost a mast in a storm but, no private vessel would have cannons on it.

Morgan grabbed his pants off a nearby chair, hastily putting them on along with his jacket, ignoring the maid as she wept and pointed at the destroyed docks. He was just about to run outside when the sound of more fire entered his ears and then the maid's scream of fight.

He turned back to the window in time to see the onslaught of flaming projectiles. He rushed to the pane and looked out at the docks of Port Royal, they were one fire.

"Master," The maid blubbered as she looked at the docks as they burned. "Master, they're gon'a burn all the way down ta th' ground ser." She fell to her knees, hugging herself.

"Father?"

He turned behind him at the sight of his youngest son. "Naraku, stay with Mrs. Weston." He pointed at the maid. "Don't leave for anything!"

The young boy nodded and walked vacantly over to the maid, placing a hand on her shoulder as he looked out at the burning port. Because his father had left, because the maid eyes were filled with tears—nobody saw the smirk on his face as he watched the pain of Port Royal, the flames that threatened its destruction.

-break-

Morgan found himself on the street and in a scene of chaos all at the same time. People were screaming, some injured and others' simply in a state of utter panic. Racing down the road he watched the pirate's vessel as it followed the line of the harbor. It wasn't firing anymore but it was still a worry.

"Mr. Morgan!"

A shout hit his ears and he turned to take in the person coming towards him. "Mr. Dresmont!"

The human man came up beside him running with him, although he was older and human, he managed to keep up with Henry very well. "Do you know what's going on, sir?"

"The ship in the harbor attacked."

Mr. Dresmont looked at him in shock. "It attacked?"

"Yes," Morgan replied as he continued to follow the ship off the coast, it was very apparent that the ship was heading towards the corner of Fort James. The thought made him instantly worry, Fort James had no cannons at the moment, they had been redirected to another Port a few months ago, protecting the outer Island instead of the inner Island.

"My daughter has spent time with the Captain and his wife."

Morgan looked at him in shock, his eyes widened at the thought. "She has!" He exclaimed as thoughts entered his head, none of the thoughts good.

"Yes, my wife said they have become good friends in the days they've docked." Kagome's father continued on, panting slightly from exertion. "She has had dinner with them both here in port and at the ship and helped them shop in town. My wife said the first mate was a very nice man as well as the wife but she never met the Captain."

Morgan took all of this in. If his son's fiancé had spent time with them and gotten to know them, then perhaps she could help with the situation. "Go get your daughter, we'll need her help!"

"Yes sir," With that Mr. Dresmont left Morgan's side, heading for a daughter, that was no longer home.

Henry reached Fort James after a few minutes and looked out at Gallows' Point. Around him several men were standing, waiting for orders but he had none to give them. Without cannons they were sitting ducks. Even if they did fire a gun at best they would kill maybe one or two crewmen but the ship would still be sailing without being hindered.

His eyes studied the ship as she came around towards them, her oars moving fast, accelerating her. Suddenly his eyes widen as a flag was hoist above the sails, a white dog, red eyes, blue pupils.

"Captain Inuyasha." He said into the wind. He had heard of this pirate, he had heard of his colors. This was the man responsible for a thousand deaths, the demon Captain who had sailed the sea for over sixty years. He was a trophy to the official who killed him, he was a prize to the man who managed to tie the noose around his neck. His death was the most sought after in the Caribbean.

Glancing to his left he noted a man with a spy glass. Rushing him, he pushed the man out of his way, taking the spy glass from his hands. He put it to his eye and looked out across the sea, looked out at the man standing at the helm, another man directing it at his side. The sight of silver hair caught his attention and he slowly put the glass down, staring with naked eyes at the man at the helm. He grinned.

"You there." He called to the man he had taken the spy glass from.

"Yes, sir!"

"Ready the ship in the bay." He grinned even wider. "We have a man to put to the Gallows."

The man beside him nodded and ran off in the direction of the mangled dock, not wholly sure how he was going to accomplish the fete of getting a ship ready when he couldn't actually reach it. After all, Shikuro's cannons had most likely destroyed both the docks and all their shore vessels there.

Morgan's happy nature didn't last long, however. In fact his happy nature was doomed to failure when he saw the sight of the cannon's raring back and then the following explosion. In fact all bits of happiness Morgan had ever known disappeared when he saw the first hit on Gallows' Point. He watched in utter horror as a cannon ball off course hit the edge of the Fort, men scattering at the sight.

He fell to his knees as one of the cannons fired another flaming weapon. It hit the island off shore dead on, destroying what little wood was left on impact. His sharp eyes turned towards the ship, finding the helm within seconds, and finding the Captain on the helm even quicker. He could just make out the Captain's figure and the fact that the Captain was waving at him.

Morgan didn't need a spy glass to know there was a smirk on Captain Inuyasha's face.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **This might be the only Chapter for this weekend because it is twice as long as normal. Depending on my ability, I might post again on Sunday or Monday. Once again, it depends on reader response and continued motivation.

Thank you for all your kind words and reviews, and now bonus points!

**Bonus Point:**

Why would Sango be called the Coral of the Sea? What is the connection between Coral and Sango?

Double points if you can name the movie that I used to inspire Kagome's transformation into a man.

**Last Chapters Bonus Points:**

And the answer is: only time will tell who's right and wrong! This bonus point will come back to haunt you.

**Notes:**

**Charles Vane** – another pirate who lived in the early 1700's and was hung in the same year as Calico Jack. I am tweaking his death, however, so Sango could have known him.

**Captain Sharp** – another pirate who lived in the early 1600's on the Caribbean.

**Fun Fact** – Calico Jack get's his nickname from his favorite jacket, a calico colored velvet coat he was known to wear, basically, all the time.

**Author Fun Fact:** For those of you who have not read _A_ _Language Made for Love_, my user name actually has a lot of significance to that fanfiction. Inuma Asahi De, means Dog Demon's Sun Rising with Moon and in my previous fanfiction it was Inuyasha's pen name because he was a writer. Ain't that a trick!

_Bonus_: the only reason I created that account was for the fanfiction _A Language Made for Love_. Otherwise my original fanfiction . net account name was Flarechick. I haven't logged on to that account since…eighth grade. God knows that's been forever.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Stowaway**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 2/26/2011


	8. The Stowaway

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Stowaway**

Richard Dresmont was huffing as he ran, his arms and legs pumping with effort as he hurried towards his house. He glanced at the coast and watched in horror as the pirate vessel hauled its flag up the mast, the strange dog seeming to growl as it was ruffled by the wind. With the flag waving above it, he watched as the ship itself rounded towards Fort James moving quickly against the strong air currents. Mesmerized he started to slow, his breath coming out in pants as he looked on in complete and utter terror as the ship released another burst of cannon fire.

"No." He whispered in absolute disbelief as he saw the small island that supported the gallows begin to crumble as the cannon balls smashed into its soil. Falling to his knees he felt his heart clench in his chest as the sound of distressed people filled his ears yelling and screaming of those in pain, of those confused, and of those lost falling onto his deafened ears. "Impossible," He just heard himself whisper as another wave of cannon fire rushed towards the island a path of destruction sure to form wherever it hit. "It's impossible."

"Mr. Dresmont!"

He just registered his name and the sound of a woman in deep distress. In a daze he turned his eyes upwards to met the call only to come face to face with a woman crying in complete hysterics.

"Mr. Dresmont!" She cried as she reached him falling to her knees and grabbing a hold of his lapels tightly as her tears overran her eyes dripping down her cheeks in anguish. "What do we do?" She begged him as her fingers dug into the fabric of his jacket. "What's going on?"

He stared at her almost unseeing as the girl he knew to be his daughter's friend cried in front of him, her face flushing from both the sun and her tears. "Miss Eri." He said as he took in her appearance, recognizing the small girl who had often taken tea with his daughter inside the now married woman. She looked absolutely frightened, horrified by what was happening. Gulping, he brought his trembling hands up to her shoulders putting one on either side of her body. Vaguely he noticed that the once bright white and clean gloves had become soiled by the dirtied ground but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"What should I do?" She repeated to him as she clutched onto him tighter taking great reassurance in the gesture he had offered her by placing his hands on her shoulders. "Mr. Hojo was at the harbor this morning," She confessed her bloodshot eyes sick with worry. "What should I do?"

He glanced at her, remembering that she had indeed married his daughter's childhood friend only a few years ago. "_That boy_." He frowned darkly. "_He was a good boy,_" He felt a lump form in his throat. "_Now, he's most likely dead._" Looking back at the ground he pushed the thoughts of the young man out of his mind. There was nothing he could do for the boy where he was but his child: the little girl who was most likely still at home, there was much he could do for her. "Go young one," He told Eri as he gave her a firm squeeze on both shoulders. "Go to your mother's home, wait there with her," He whispered the gentle words just as another cannon shot rang into both their ears. She shrieked at the sound and he winced pulling her against his chest for a moment before pulling her away. "Look at me." He commanded but the girl only continued to sob her mind plagued by the sound. "Eri look at me god damn it!" He shouted in an effort to snap her out of it. Sure enough she snapped to attention at the loud curse. "Go to your mothers, I promise good news will come."

She looked at him, still frightened but nodded her head, slowly he dragged both of them to their feet before pushing her in the direction of her mother's house soundly. She stumbled at first but gained her balance back in a matter of seconds as she walked away from him, her whole body appearing to tremble. "_It's not to far to her mother's house_." Mr. Dresmont reasoned with himself as he watched her slowly walk away, her footing uneven. Anger welled within him at the sight and he found himself kicking at the sandy ground in anger. There had to be something he could do. Instantly his mind drifted to his orders and his daughter, "_There is something, its the only thing I can do_," looking up he took a deep breath and started his sprint again, his house already in view. "_Kagome_."

He ignored all other people as they came near him asking questions or seeking hope as Miss Eri had. All he could see was his own front door, everything else a blacken mass around him. He knew he had to reach that door, he had to get his daughter, she was the only one who knew anything about these people, she was their greatest asset. Reaching the door Mr. Dresmont crashed into his house, rushing through the front foyer, his wife's startled face not even registering in his hasty mind as he continued his mad dash.

"Richard?" Mrs. Dresmont cried out as her husband came into the house in his frenzy.

"No time Eliza," He yelled over his shoulder darting towards the staircase "No time!"

"But Richard, what iz 'appening?" The distraught French woman asked as she watched her husband take the stairs two at a time. "Richard?"

He ignored her, heading towards his daughter's room desperately. "Kagome!" He yelled as he opened the door fully expecting to see her, only to find himself standing in a very empty room. "Kagome?" He looked around frantically his whole body beginning to shake, every worst case scenario playing out in his heart. She was a girl who liked the docks, what if she had been there like Mr. Hojo? What if she was at Fort James? She did enjoy the view.

"Richard." Mrs. Dresmont questioned as she walked into the bedroom as well, her proper gown and petticoat brushing the floor as she looked at her daughter's room. "What iz going on? Why did I 'ear cannons at ze docks, who 'az shot ze docks?"

Richard paid his wife no attention as he looked at his daughter's unmade bed. It was very unlike Kagome to leave the bed unmade, it was one of her strange quirks. Normally, it was up to the household maid to see to such a trivial task but Kagome thought it dismal to allow another to do work she could very easily do herself, so she made the bed so the maid couldn't do what she was paid to accomplish (at least that was how Mr. Dresmont saw it). He walked towards the unmade bed looking at the rumbled sheets at its foot with tired, old eyes. Something told him not to look at the pillows, it was a feeling he could not explain but like all humans he went against his instincts and allowed his eyes to travel up the bed coming to rest on the very pillows his daughters head usually rested upon. There, nestled where her head should be was a grey slip of old parchment staring at him from the white soft comfort of feathered pillows.

He went numb at the sight knowing what it would say without having to look at it, that same foreboding instinct that had warned him of its existence was now warning him of its contents. It was all too obvious to the old man. A bed left unmade by a girl who always made it, a crumbled note upon the pillows where her head should be, and her distinguished absence—it made sense to him, terrible sense.

Slowly, he reached for the paper his body trembling at the sight of his hand reaching for it. Part of him felt that if he didn't touch the note, if he didn't read its frightful contents, then nothing bad would happen. And yet, the logical human inside of him knew that nothing would change whether he graced the note with his eyes or not. Carefully, he picked up the paper just as he felt his wife come up to stand behind him.

"Richard?" She questioned for the millionth time, her breath hitting his neck as she reached a hand up and placed it against his shoulder. "What iz it?"

"Mama, Papa?" Souta said as he entered the room, his small frightened voice causing both adults to turn and take in his ashen face. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, Chéri." Mrs. Dresmont reached behind her, taking the young boys hand as she looked at her husband's face. He had become pale, his eyes transfixed on the small scrap of white parchment that was no bigger than a snuff box. His hands were shaking, his eyes filling with tears as if his worse dream or most terrifying nightmare had decided to come to life before his eyes. "Richard?" She pressed as she clutched her son's hand and her husband's shoulder fearing the worst.

Silently, without even looking at his wife he handed her the piece of paper. For a moment she refused to take it but finally after several seconds of his hand hanging in the air, removed her hand from his shoulder and plucked the piece of paper from his hand. Bringing it to her face she looked at the beautiful script, her daughter's handwriting. Kagome had always been a tomboy, she had hated lessons and despised sitting still but despite that she had been very bright when she actually paid attention and applied herself to her studies. Her handwriting had been the best the tutor had ever seen, her ability for language the most amazing the tutor had ever witnessed. She had learned to speak in French and in German, she had even learned to read Latin and to write in all three languages in the span of only three years. Her handwriting though, had always been the most amazing thing about her education. No matter what language she wrote in, it was always a beautiful example of Calligraphy, daring and gentle all at the same time. It had made her mother desperately proud.

As Mrs. Dresmont looked at that handwriting now, she felt her heart clench in her chest as she took in the familiar curvy waving letters of words she had never thought to see.

"_Mother, father_," It read. "_I'm going to miss you_. _But my life does not belong here, my happiness will not be made here. By the time you read this I will already be on my way to find that happiness. I will leave on the Wounded Sea_."

"She'z gone." Mrs. Dresmont said in a small voice as she saw her daughter's name signed beautifully on the bottom of the small page. She let go of her young sons hand bringing her fingertips up to touch the delicately written _Kagome Dresmont _with unsure hands. "Ma chérie iz gone." She repeated the word of endearment chocked in her throat. "Ma chérie, my sweet, sweet chérie."

"And she's left on that ship," Her husband added his voice strained as he lowered himself to the edge of the bed dropping his head into his hands. "She's on that ship, the one attacking the harbor!" He too chocked on his words as he banged his hands on his forehead in anger.

Mrs. Dresmont felt the tears grow hot in her eyes and hastily reached for the fan she kept in tucked into the waist of her skirt. Opening it she fanned her face before reaching absently backwards looking for the nearby chair that rested in the corner of the room. Finding it she slumped down into it not bothering with posture as she continued to fan her hot face. "What a disgrase." She whispered out as she thought of the shame, as she thought of what people would say, as she thought of what people would do. "What weell we do, Richard? If people find out zat our—." She stumbled on the words not able to say them as fear gripped her heart not necessarily for social standing but instead for Kagome.

"Our daughter's on a pirate ship of her own free will." Richard finished for her his head in his hands.

"A pirate ship!" Mrs. Dresmont head snapped upwards as she practically screeched not having realized exactly how grave the situation really was. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," He nodded as he looked up at her his eyes hollow and sad. "I saw them raise the flag."

Souta stood looking at his parents not understanding, but he knew better than to open his mouth.

"If Mr. Morgan finds out I'll lose my job." He said in a small voice as he took off his hat and then his wig revealing a balding grey head. He set the two together on the ground and scratched his scalp in worry, running his fingers through the few strands over and over again, hastily.

"Vhat do ve do?" His wife asked in a small lost voice as she motioned for the confused Souta to come to her. The small boy darted towards her at the invitation, climbing in her lap in a way she had not allowed since he was but a toddler. The very fact that she had allowed him the toddler comfort made him even more on edge.

Mr. Dresmont took a deep breath as he weighed his options, although there were not many options for his family at all. If they told the truth they would lose all social standing, a child who disgraced themselves disgraced their family's name and Kagome had done the ultimate disgrace to her family. She had willingly neglected her station as their daughter, she had willingly left the family with no sign of regret, but most of all she had willingly left the family for the life of a pirate. There was nothing worse than that.

He turned and looked out the window, the ship was retreating fast having now turned into the wind. It would soon disappear completely, hidden by a curved horizon. Even if they started out now they would not catch up with the ship today but they would eventually. Henry Morgan was known for his tenacity so Mr. Dresmont knew Henry Morgan would be going after the vessel soon. And when Henry Morgan finally caught up with that vessel he would discover his daughter a willing participant in the charade aboard.

He gulped, this took away his other option, he could not say that she was ill and hiding or that she had died in the attack. Henry Morgan would find out when he saw her on the ship and he would be punished severely for the knowledge that he had lied.

Richard Dresmont took a deep and collecting breath as he realized his last option was really the only option. He looked at his wife, his eyes filled with conviction as he spoke. "We'll say she was taken." He told her as he stood from the bed his shoulders still sagging.

"What?" His wife whispered as she held their young son to her bosom protectively.

"She spent time with them right, everyone knows it." He moved over to her chair, kneeling in front of her placing his hands on Souta's back and rubbing it was the child clutched his mother. "We can say they took her against her will," He licked his lips, his eyes looking far away as if in a totally different place. "Mr. Morgan will be obligated to rescue her because she is his son's fiancé."

Mrs. Dresmont looked at him and smiled, the tears leaving her face. "Yes, no girl would be condemned for being taken in such a way. It'z brilliant, but—," Mrs. Dresmont looked at her hands where the crumbled letter still rested in her palm. Her arms snaked even tighter around her young sun and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. She knew all of it was useless, Kagome was a girl with a mind of her own. "Kagome won't come back."

"I'll find a way to go with them and I will beat her ass until she comes with me." His eyes were hard as he said this, his wife and son both gasping at the curse in his sentence. "I'll go tell Mr. Morgan now, we'll be fine." He stood and kissed her head before running out of the room without another thought.

Mrs. Dresmont sat there until she heard the slamming of the front door, her eyes trained on the hand that contained the crumbled letter. Carefully, she smoothed the edges of the letter, looking at the loopy hand writing with sad eyes.

"Mama?" Her young son said as he looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear.

Slowly she glanced at him but didn't look at him for long, her eyes eventually turning to the window as she absently soothed his back with the hand not holding the letter. Her cool grey irises, inherited by her daughter studied the endlessness of the sea the ship that had attacked them now becoming smaller and smaller as it left the port favored by strong northern winds and a good Caribbean current. She felt more tears well in her eyes and raised her head to the ceiling in hopes of stopping them from falling. The action was useless she realized as she felt the cool yet hot sensation of a teardrop running down her face to met her chin. Biting her lip she closed her eyes only to see Kagome's face against her eyelids, a happy girl of no more than three. Even then she had not been one for manners or propriety, Kagome never had been one for such things. She could just see that childish expression on the young girls face as she destroyed one of her many fancy dresses playing in the sand. She remembered the distress she had felt at the sight.

"_Maman!"The little girl pointed as she spoke fluent French calling for her mother's attention. "La marée descendante arrive!"_

She remembered looking at the tide as her daughter had told her to do but in the end she had not seen the sea. Instead she had looked at that little girl and all she had seen was something wrong. She had not seen the cute face, she had not seen the brilliant grey eyes, she had not seen the longing in them, she had not seen the sadness, she had not even seen the brilliant bilingual girl speaking French when she was English born and raised, she had only seen a torn dress and a muddy face.

Somewhere in her heart she felt a twinge but this twinge was not for the strange daughter she had received in life, it was not for her honor or for social standing or propriety and etiquette and manners. It was not for her shame or for her anger. It was for something far more complicated. Standing she walked to the sill, her hands touching the wood falling into groves she had never realized were there. Looking down she smiled slightly at the sight of the two wear marks. Her daughter had stood here, in this very spot, her hands positioned in this very way, for so long that she had left permanent marks in the wood.

Carefully, she drew a hand back and touched the wood with one perfectly shaped nail.

"_Maman_." She heard the small voice of her daughter as a young girl. The face of that girl forming in her mind, delicate with a carefree smile. "_Je veux être un garçon__."_

"I want to be a boy." Mrs. Dresmont repeated the simple words in English.

"_Maman! __Je veux être un garçon pour pouvoir courir au large__!"_

Now Mrs. Dresmont found herself crying as those words, the words of her strange daughter echoed in her mind. "I want to be a boy," She said again, the English haunting her as her young perfect son looked on. "So I can sail ze see."

She saw the little face, so happy with her muddy dress, torn in places as she showed her mother the waning tide, her eyes grey like the darkened sky, shinning with her happiness. Her little French voice cracking with laughter. "_Mama, Est-ce que Vous aimez la mer__?"_

This time she didn't see the mud or the torn petticoat, she didn't see the dirty face, or the messed up hair, instead she saw her daughter, a little thing, so sweet, and helpless and yet so strong willed and full of fire—a fire Mrs. Dresmont had never been able to extinguish.

"Kagome," She whispered as she looked at the spot where the ship had finally disappeared on the horizon. It was gone from port now, out of sight and away from all, her daughter carried on it, leaving the prison she had known for all her life.

In her mind, she was standing on the beach, her young daughter half French, half English at her feet. Those young eyes staring off into the distance, staring at a dream that her mother had once known.

"_Est-ce que Vous aimez la mer?"_

"Do I like ze see?" She whispered, her young son becoming more distressed behind her. He was calling her, talking to her but she didn't hear his words, she didn't answer his questions. Instead she looked in front of her at that little girl standing on the beach. Back then, instead of answering her question, she had laughed and ushered her inside to clean and redressed while scolding her for her unladylike act but now, she was finally ready to answer. "Oui."

"Mama?" Souta questioned as he took a step closer to her, his mother's face startling him as the old woman looked expectantly out the window, her face contorted into a strange grimace, her lips molded into an unhappy frown.

"I'm sorry Kagome," She said, "I should—I should 'ave told you then." She wavered on her feet as she fell to her knees.

"Mama!" Souta yelled as he came to knell beside her, his hands touching her shoulders as she began to sob.

"I should 'ave said oui then!" She sobbed ignoring her son's attempts to console her. "Je suis désolée Kagome." She apologized through her tears. "I'm just not as strong as you."

"Mama, what are you saying?" Souta asked distress haunting his words.

Eliza continued to ignore him as she pulled herself up by the window's ledge and looked out at the ocean as the tide ebbed. She tried to see the ship Shikuro, even if it was just a little speck but it was pointless. She glanced at the paper still held tightly in her hand, the words echoing off of it like Kagome was standing next to her, whispering them in her ear.

"_I'm going to miss you_. _But my life does not belong here, my happiness will not be made here. By the time you read this I will already be on my way to find that happiness."_

She glanced up again, looking up at the sky—the sky that was right now the same color as her daughter's eyes.

The guilt in her heart melted into a feeling of envy.

-break-

Night fell over the ship Shikuro (once disguised as the Wounded Sea) as it found itself deep in the ocean, far away from Port Royal.

Out on the deck Inuyasha stood at the helm, since he was a demon he really didn't need that much sleep, and on clear nights such as this one, when he was feeling particularly good about himself, he often took the helm enjoying the scenery as he slowly navigated his way towards their chosen destination. On this particular night they were heading for Hispandola but he had yet to decide which port they would be landing at for certain. It was a decision he knew could be made in a couple of days seeing as it would take a bit to reach the region itself.

His eyes stared out at the sea around him, taking in things no one would think to see. In fact, most humans stationed on a ship at night found the scenery rather limited and dull unless one turned his head to the sky. After all, it was a customary rule on all ships, pirate ship or not, to not use many flames or candles. The reasoning was simple, should a drunken or half asleep man decided to walk about the deck, a candle in his hands, and dropped it, he might start a fire. On an all wooden ship that would be a death sentence. So, at night on a ship only the moon was responsible for light, and seeing as the current moon was waning, there wasn't much light to begin with.

All Inuyasha could really see even with his demon eye sight were the slight waves highlighted by moonlight. Otherwise, there was nothing else to look at even with his by far superior demonic eyes. They were too far from shore to view any land and they were not in a region with many islands, so he couldn't even view one of those if he wanted. If he was lucky he might see a fish jump out of the water but that was all there was to see with the exception of the ship itself and Inuyasha didn't even want to bother looking at the ship, he knew it like the back of his hand.

Still, this being said, the Captain was not blind to the world around him, despite the dark. The world that Inuyasha was taking in was not what could be seen with your eyes but instead what you could see with your ears or at least with his inhuman ears. The small triangles on his head were a million times more sensitive than the average humans'.

Said ears twitched on his head, taking in the sounds of his men moving about most of them rather drunk and happy to be done with their most recent escapade. It had been hard for them to parade as the navy for a week. Most of them had grown very bored and since they were not allowed to fight on deck for fear of the Captain's wrath, it had been nice to get out their pent up energy destroying the Gallows' and the dock of Port Royal. Not to mention the rather large drinking binge they had participated in afterwards.

The sound of people brought his attention to the cabin directly below him, it was the place where Sango and Miroku lived. He could hear Sango and Miroku talking their conversation quiet and almost loving to his ears but, like normal, he didn't listen in for the sake of their privacy (even though he could if he chose to.) Inuyasha wasn't one to snoop with the exception of that one time a few nights ago and then he only had because he happened to catch his name on their lips as well as the name of a certain Kagome Dresmont.

Inuyasha growled at the thought as the image of Kagome floated into his mind. He could just see that dazzling smile as she looked out at the ocean or up into the tall sails, he could see her hair elegantly dangling from her bar shoulder as her green gown hugged her figure. He could almost hear her voice in the back of his mind, speaking to him with trust and intelligence. "Miss Dresmont." He whispered as he closed his eyes and let his memories of her wash over him. "_She was so sweet, she tasted so sweet_." He smiled as the memory of those lips touched his mind, the taste of lilies in a salty pond. He could almost feel her lips brush against his own.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and he pushed the memory away choosing to focus on other sounds in the night. He heard Sango's soft laugh and he smiled as he thought of her and Miroku briefly. He had known Miroku for over half the boys life now and he was quite fond of the younger man, he trusted him completely with all his secrets. He was the only man in the world that Inuyasha trusted with such things, sure he knew people who had knew him all his life and thus knew his secrets but they were privy to the information because they had been there to watch it unfold. Miroku had not. Miroku had yearned it, every little bit of it and he had betrayed him, betrayed his trust, he had hurt him, raised his hand, chocked him, and yelled at him.

"What's wrong with me!" With a snarl Inuyasha drove the sound of Miroku and Sango's voices from his mind. "God," He grumbled as he slumped forward and forced himself to push everything else away except the sound of the ocean around him.

He listened to the waves as they lapped the side of the ship, he listened to the sound of the sails as the wind pushed them taking them where they needed to go, he listened to a fish as it jumped out of the water, he listened to a seagull that was talking from the lookout's nest high above his head, he listened to every noise no matter how small so was the beauty of having demon ears. With closed eyes and those little nuances ringing in his ears he allowed his mind to paint a picture; allowed himself to see without eyes. It was another gift that had kept him alive for so long. The ability to see with his ears, to tell where a man was by the sound of his footsteps, his breathing, the pounding of his heart, it was one of his best weapons. He could tell when another ship was going to let loose their cannons, he could her the trigger drawn on the gun before it fired, he could tell when a man was going for a hidden weapon, he could tell by the sound of someone's heart whether or not they were lying.

He could tell by the sound of a woman's heart whether she was attracted to him or not.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he looked out at the sea around him, his mind forcing him to see pictures of Kagome Dresmont again. She had been so beautiful, her hair long and luscious, her eyes deep and grey like the ocean or a cloudy sky, and her lips red like a flower from the shore. He took a deep breath as he felt his groin twitch in slight excitement, thinking of those lips on his own. They had been such soft lips and so tempting, her face had been so innocent and so accepting. The mere thought of it made him hard.

"Damn." He said to himself as he thought of the way her skin had felt to his touch. It had been so soft and it had smelt so good. All of her had smelt so good. She had smelt like sea air, like flowers and springtime, she had smelt warm and enticing, extraordinary. He had never in his life inhaled the scent of a woman who had a fragrance as nice as hers.

Resting against his chest, the gem on the dirtied chain began to burn him once more and he frowned as he reached for it uncomfortably. His hands grazed it and he swore for just a second he could see another woman's face but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't make out any features other than her dull black eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and huffed as he dropped the gem that no longer burned so he could bring a hand to his face and rub at his eyes. For just a second as his eyes covered his face he saw a flash and then an image of a woman underneath him, curtained in black hair that he could only guess was his own, her pale breast highlighted by her own dark hair's rich color. He could see her bellow him, panting, their sweat mixing together as he thrust into her his lips searching out her own. She had tasted like sweat.

And then in an instant the imagine was gone."What?" He whispered into the darkness dropping his hand from his face as he tried to place what he had just saw unsuccessfully. "Who?" He closed his eyes roughly as he tried to slip into the image again wanting to get a good look at the woman's face, needing to see her and try to remember her but he couldn't the image was gone, faded, and unreachable once more. "That was weird." He grumbled as he reached for the jewel once more, running his fingers over the slightly jaded surface as his mind unwittingly turned to another woman and another kiss upon naked flesh.

He remembered the spark on his lips as the naked flesh of her hand rested beneath them, he remembered the sight of her eyes fluttering closed when she had returned the gesture only a day later her head bent and hair mused and lips moist as they rested against his hand. He remembered the feel of his heart pounding in his chest as they stood in his room so close that he could almost feel her own heart as it pounded in her ribcage, he remembered the flush color of her cheeks when he asked her if it was okay to touch his lips to hers, he remembered her eyes closing as if against her will as her lips instinctively parted waiting for his own, he remembered the taste of her forehead when he chickened out and then the taste of her lips as his courage won out. She had tasted like fruity blush wine.

Inuyasha's body snapped forward as the memory shot through to his stomach causing it to knot with unknown need. "Damn it." He whispered out as he took a deep breath to calm himself down once more before he ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea who that first woman was, if she was a prostitute that he barely remembered or perhaps a dream but whoever she was, she paled in comparison despite being naked and withering to Kagome Dresmont fully clothed innocent and inexperienced. Even with those feelings, even with the knotting of his stomach and the painful ache in his loins, Inuyasha knew he couldn't be with her.

Sighing heavily, he looked up at the sky his mind moving to Port Royal. The stars twinkled above his head and in them he found the shape of a woman, he found her smile, it sparkled, as if reflecting in the calm waters around the ship. "I'm gonna miss ya, Miss Dresmont." He spoke as a true seaman as he turned the wheel a little to the left, leaving the façade he had created while at Port Royal behind.

Into the night he began to sing a soft tune quietly as he adjusted and readjusted the ship plotting their course in accordance with the celestial map above his head. The sound echoed around him off the water adding to the landscape his ears created.

-break-

Morning found Miroku in his quarters sleeping soundly, Sango very naked next to him. After a day like the day before, he usually took to bed with Sango, the both of them needing the relaxation required through a bed partner. A light knocking on his door caused him to groan and snuggle into the back of Sango more. He pressed his face into her hair, loving the feel of it and the smell of it even if it had not been washed in over a week.

"Master?"

The sound of a man speaking through the door made him growl, much like his Captain. "Go away." He called.

"But Master, it's impor'ant."

Miroku opened his eyes and groaned as a small amount of light from his only window hit him directly in the eye. Beside him Sango meowed cutely in her sleep, she had always been a heavy sleeper. He smiled at the noise and kissed the back of her neck. "It can wait a few hours." He called through the door.

"Sir, it can't." The man replied back, his voice sounding a little shaky through the wood.

"Get the Captain." Miroku yelled back and buried his face deeper into Sango's hair placing kisses on her bare shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Miroku?" She questioned sleepily, his shout having woken her. She stretched, bumping his arm off her waist causing him to back a little bit away. "What's going on?"

"Annoying twat at the door." He replied, his eyes focused on her as she set up in bed, the blanket falling away, showing off her ample chest. He reached out, his finger tips touching the soft flesh.

"Master, there's a fight!" The man yelled panicked through the door as the sound of something breaking came to Miroku's ears.

Instantly awake Miroku stood and rushed for the chair with his cloths. Throwing on his pants and shirt he skipped the boots and exited the room. Sango was still sitting up in bed mildly confused—the words not registering in her sleep hazed brain. She yawned before she noticed the opened door and then gasped and brought the sheet around her before rushing to close it. Now awake herself, her mind registered what the man had said—a fight.

A fight on a pirate ship was dangerous, not for the men involved but for the Captain of the ship. Depending on the reason for the fight, the Captain might have to make a decision that upset the balance of the crew. When the crew was out of balance, meaning one half happy and the other half unhappy, they formed groups. Groups on a pirate ship meant a lack of loyalty among the men, a lack of loyalty meant a mutiny.

Hastily Sango dressed in her male clothes, slipping her boots on quickly after her pants and shirt. Unlike Miroku she went ahead and grabbed her jacket so she could cover her chest better—if there was a fight, then the men didn't need to remember there was another cause for fitting on the ship—a woman. There was nothing more dangerous than a bunch of men with testosterone fighting and then seeing a woman. It made them behave like animals in heat.

Stepping out of the room Sango looked out onto the deck where she saw a whole bunch of men arguing loudly, Miroku already in the thick of things.

"Let's kill 'em." One of the men yelled at the other.

"Fuck no. Let's put 'em ta work!" Another man yelled back. "I'm sick of clean'in the deck."

She stepped closer, almost all of the men on the ship were gathered around. Some were hanging from the rigging; others were hanging off of the rails to watch. Some were sitting on top of barrels, some just standing with beer or ale in hand. Some were even taking the time to place bets with each other on who would win.

But in the epicenter of the men were four figures. One was laying on the ground, hands behind their back tied up, another was Miroku, and the last two were the men fighting, yelling with knifes' out. Neither man had a gun so Sango could only guess they were pretty low in the ships hierarchy.

"I wanna bit of sport." The bigger of the two men yelled, his knife pointed at the other man. "Let me kill 'em master." He glanced at Miroku. "I lu've ta sight of blood."

"We need more 'ands master." The other man said back, his frame was rather small, that only could mean he was really new or really young. "A slave be perfect."

"Now, now, this is the Captain's decision." Miroku said from his spot between them. He glanced at Sango, knowing where she was standing without having to look and motioned her to the Captain's quarters with a nod of his head in the right direction.

"But I found 'em." The taller man complained as he looked at Miroku. "I found 'em, I kill 'em."

"That ain't how it works." Miroku replied harshly as Sango disappeared into the Captain's Quarters.

"Captain." She whispered into the dark room. Apparently he had drawn the curtains so the light wouldn't kill his eyes. "Captain?"

Suddenly she saw the sight of two glowing eyes, startled she stepped back for a moment as they stared at her intensely like a dog ready to strike or a wolf tracking its prey.

"What's the noise on deck?" A voice asked from behind the eyes as the Captain slowly came into view, his eyes ceasing to reflect light as he stood in front of her, basked in the light from the open door.

Sango gulped and put a hand to her chest. The sight always haunted her, the sight of the Captain's dog like eyes as they glowed in the dark. "There's a fight outside. I think the men found a stowaway." She said as he disappeared from view, She wondered what he was doing until the room was flooded with light—he had pulled a curtain open.

"Stowaway?" The Captain said thoughtfully as he opened two more curtains. "Wonder how long he's been on the ship."

"Who knows." Sango said as she looked at the Captain in shock not because she now could see him in the light but because of his state of dress. Currently the Captain was shirtless and pants less and, everything less. She gulped as she saw his naked body, her heart accelerating at the sight. She loved Miroku, she thought he was a very sexy and attractive man but, the Captain—that was a man—a very big man.

She took a deep controlling breath and fanned herself subconsciously as she watched him turn away from her, his tight ass in her line of vision. She felt scandalous for watching him, for staring at his long silver hair as it brushed along the top of his ass, for continuing to look at his sculpted bottom before forcing herself to look back at his head. He turned back to her, pants in hand, stepping into them quickly he tied them at the waist. Sango looked at his waist, then upwards at his firm abs and chest.

No offense to Miroku but a human man simply could not look like a demon man, she thought with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"Why are they fighting over the stowaway, anyway?" He asked as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. She didn't reply so he looked up at her as he tied the soft string of the white cotton shirt. "Sango?"

She continued to stare at him, her eyes trained on his chest. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and moved towards her, glancing at the dazed expression in her eyes. "Sango?" He questioned again, bending in front of her and waving his hand.

Her eyes snapped up and she looked at him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Instantly he picked up the smell of her arousal, the beating of her heart and he smiled wickedly licking his lips.

"Pretty good huh?" He said with the smirk growing. "The body of a demon."

Sango still slightly dazed nodded in return her eyes looking down at the ground as her embarrassment showed on her red cheeks.

"You know, Sango." He said, his voice heady and suggestive as he leaned towards her. She looked back at him and her eyes became transfixed as he brought a clawed hand to her cheek. He ran it along her chin, loving playing this game. Any minute now, she would come to herself and try to kill him, which was the way it ended every time. No matter how many times this happened between them he still delighted in the look of anger on her face. "I am Captain, I'll I have to do is say the word and Miroku can't deny a throw between you and me."

Instantly Sango came back to herself and slapped the Captain straight across the face. Inuyasha laughed loudly, her small gesture unnoticed on his tough skin. "Pig." She snarled as she held her hands tight around her sides, feeling guilty as the thought of Miroku entered her mind.

"No," Inuyasha smiled and winked. "Dog."

Her face contorted into a look of disgust. "I guess you're back to your old self."

"Feeling great." He said with a laugh as he put his boots on his feet and grabbed his jacket off the back of the door. Slipping it on he left her behind, her eyes trained on his back staring in shock as he retreated without a word.

Somehow, Sango knew his words were full of lies. A great wave of sadness touched her at the very thought. She knew that his every action just then had been a well played act. It was a way for the Captain to pretend he was okay so as to not worry her.

"You're a horrible actor, Captain." She said into the empty room.

Inuyasha stepped out onto the main deck and sighed as the whole of his ship set around watching the in-ship entertainment. At the moment he really wasn't in the mood for something like a stowaway but he knew he had to be the one to take care of such things, otherwise a mutiny was to be expected in the near future. It was his job as Captain to hold the crew together, a united front, and something as petty as this could ruin him. He snorted at the absurdity of it all. To believe something so superficial and stupid could cause people to hate each other. Didn't they know there were more important things in the world like a girl with gentle smile and a boy who would never see that smile again?

Shaking his head he began to walk forward into the crowd but stopped when a scent hit his nose.

_"Flowers?"_ He thought to himself looking around for any sign of a flower on board. He saw none, but the scent was still there, wafting around him. Carefully, he smelled the air but was unable to distinguish where the smell was coming from. He glanced around one more time as the image of a girl came into his mind. He could see her face, her smile, her beautiful gray eyes, he could smell her scent—a combination of the sea and flowers.

He took in the scent one more time but shook his head immediately afterwards. Miss Dresmont was back in Port Royal, living the life of a lady as she was supposed to. She would never subject herself to the life of a pirate.

With a sigh he continued forward, the men automatically parting for him as he stepped onwards. Instantly he noticed the two men still arguing with Miroku between them and on the ground another man who was gagged and tied. He looked at the tied man and watched as the young boy—no older than a teenager of perhaps sixteen or seventeen—slowly looked up at him. Instantly he found himself drowning in grey pools, deep and troubled and full of shock as they took in his face. He knew those eyes anywhere. But there was no way it was her, it was impossible, there was no way she could have gotten on this ship.

The man looked at him with wide eyes, as if they were certain they knew him and knew him well. Biting his lip Inuyasha ignored those eyes—refusing to believe that the person on the ground was who he thought it was.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha's voice bellowed causing the whole ship to go dead silent. Some of the men even looked on in complete terror as their Captain stepped between the two men. "What's," He repeated his voice deathly quiet. "Going on?"

Miroku gulped before responding. "Stowaway. This man thinks we should kill him and this one thinks we should keep him for work." He pointed out the two men as he spoke, looking at Inuyasha's cold face. He was used to this face, the face of Inuyasha when he worked like this, it was truly terrifying.

Inuyasha looked away from both men and down at the stowaway with a frown as he took in the sight of those surprised grey eyes, the eyes he knew were hers and yet—the eyes he refused to believe belong to her. He scented the air again and froze at the smell, the flower scent was coming from this person in front of him, wafting towards him like a field of Irish lilies. Slowly he bent down, the stowaway turned away from him, eyes downcast.

He growled and took a deep breath of the person's scent—instantly his mind transported him to another place, to a woman, to her face, to her smile, to her hand on his, to her lips on his, her weight in his arms as he pulled her close, nuzzling his nose in her hair, taking in that scent so deeply that it imprinted in his brain. The sea, the salt, the flowers, and, underneath that smell the smell of a woman he desperately wanted to see always at his side—it was Miss Dreamont's scent.

This stowaway had Miss Dresmont's scent, had Miss Dresmont's eyes.

Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest but outwardly kept his cool, if he wasn't careful this could end with her death, a mutiny of the crew, and then the whole crew's death when he took the ship back over. It wouldn't be a very good day if he didn't handle this exactly right.

He studied the tied up figure and noticed the short wavy hair. It startled him, it genuinely startled him to see it. Miss Dresmont had long luscious hair that she held in high buns or low shouldered pony tails but this person had hair only an inch or two long, curling at the ends. It was the hair cut of a man. He bent down further and looked for the man's face wanting to see those eyes again. The figure didn't look at him.

"_Maybe I made a mistake_?" He questioned himself silently. Some people did have very similar scents after all and yet—something in him told him that this was not one of those cases.

Those eyes were not normal eyes; those eyes were eyes that only belonged to one person. He had to see those eyes again to confirm his suspicion. Carefully, he reached out and took the stowaway's chin into his hand forcing them to look up at him. The gagged figure looked up, the gray eyes smoky with turbulence as they watched him—they looked like the sea during a storm.

"_Miss Dresmont_." He wanted to say but didn't.

"_Captain Smith_." Kagome realized as she looked back into his golden eyes, completely aware of her situation now. This was physically the Captain she had known but it wasn't the man she thought she knew. This man was a pirate, all the men around her were pirates. A bit of fear filled her heart as she watched the smoldering golden eyes look at her. They were the same eyes she remembered but this man, he wasn't the same man, was he?

He was a pirate, she knew this for sure now but, not all pirates were bad. She thought of the way he kissed her hand, the way he danced, the way he had kissed her lips—he couldn't have been faking that could he? He might have been faking being a Military Officer of the Nay but he wasn't exploiting her attraction, he had liked her and she had liked him, right?

Meanwhile, lost in his own thoughts, Inuyasha kept his eyes on hers, this girl now knew, she knew who he was, she knew who they were and he was in a horrible situation. "_Fuck_." He said to himself as he tried to figure out the best possible approach. If the men thought he was not considering their opinions, then they might get angry and question his rank, but he couldn't kill her (he wouldn't let that happen) and he couldn't force her to work—she was a woman of society, she couldn't handle such a thing.

He glanced at the crew—some of them were demons and the demons, once they were close enough and not surrounded by smell of disgusting and dirty men, would notice the smell of a female. That meant, he couldn't lie about her and say she was a man anyway. His lie would be found out in no time and that was far worse than anything he could have ever done to her. It would leave her as far game and would cause mistrust among his crew.

He bit his lip, his best option was simply to tell everyone that she was a woman—but that might not go well either. Women on ships caused problems. He glanced back at Sango, noting that she was looking at the prisoner with questioning eyes, as if she realized she might know the stowaway.

He remembered back to when Sango had first come on board. At first there had been a terrible fight, the men all wanting a claim on the woman or at least the right to use her when needed. There had almost been a mutiny until Miroku and him had made the best decision to prevent it. Inuyasha had let Miroku claim Sango as his charge—a woman not to be touched by any other man besides Miroku unless the Captain wanted a go. At first, the men had gone ballistic saying how unfair it was, but in the end he had called rank and said that if any man would fight him for Captain, he would kill that man and all of his supporters without question. At those words the men had given up, none of them brave enough to try to fight a man like him. Overall the ordeal had lasted for a month on the ship, during which time Sango had stayed in either his or Miroku's quarters for safety.

He smirked at the thought of Sango staying with him—it had been a funny experience and had caused Miroku to be insanely jealous. That had been the first indication that Miroku liked the strange girl they had let on the ship.

This time would probably be no different, he realized as he glanced at the woman who averted her eyes. She would have to be claimed sooner than Sango was, however, he didn't want to live with the uncertainty for weeks. He hated sleeping with his guns and knives in hand.

But who was to claim this girl? There really was no easy option; no matter what he did he would be in trouble. Miroku couldn't claim her for fear of the men seeing favoritism, and he wouldn't give her to a man he knew would either hurt her or abuse her. He glanced at his crew, although they were fine sea men, they were not that great when it came to treating women nicely. He glanced at the older men (the trusted men) and frowned, they might be trustworthy men but they were perverts and he wouldn't subject her to that.

So what was he to do? Inuyasha sighed as the only course of action beat into his brain.

"_I have to claim her for myself and hope for the best." _With a sigh he knew what he had to do, it was his only option. He would have to place a claim on her, a blood claim. It would hurt her in many ways, both as a free woman and as a flesh wound. In the end though, it would also save her from rape and death, being the Captain's bitch would have its benefits.

He glanced at her again, wishing he could apologize for what he would have to do to her. He was positive she wouldn't understand.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/30/2012**

**Edited for French by Glon Morski 4/21/2011**

_La marée descendante arrive!: _The tide is coming in!

_Maman, Je veux être un garçon pour pouvoir courir au large__!__: _Mama! I want to be a boy. So I can sail the sea!

_Maman, Est-ce que Vous aimez la mer?:_ Mama, do you like the sea?

_Oui: _Yes.

**Bonus Points:**

Instead of a true bonus for this chapter (since it was hard to find something I had written that could be a bonus point), I have opted for a _**Character Poll**_! So, who's your favorite character so far: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha or maybe a minor character!

So Bonus points for participation. Double points if you can guess which Character I enjoy characterizing the most!

**Last Chapter Bonus Points:**

First point, Sango is related to Coral because her name literally translates to Coral from Japanese to English. Second point, I took inspiration directly from Mulan I. Congrats to all you who got the bonus points:

Darthme1011 +1, TheRealInuyasha +2, Victoria-Fortis-Elegit +2, The Anime Chosen One +2, Anonymous +1, Mika (I named my all time favorite OC Mika! Well Mikaren.) +1, Tjam (Mulan is one of my favorite movie's too) +1, Celastrina Ladon +1, AVAgrl +1, +1, Love this story (I'm glad you do ^^) +2, Amaura +1, Angel (I love the movie She's the Man, there's a fanfiction where Kagome is the 'man' that I love as well. It's on my favorite's list if you're interested.) +1, Warm-Amber92 +2

**Next Chapter:**

**The Mark of the Dog**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

2/28/2011


	9. The Mark of the Dog

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Nine**

**The Mark of the Dog**

"_I have no choice_." Inuyasha gulped internally as he took in the sight of Miss Kagome Dresmont disguised as a man. Her scent came to his nose, tantalizing, he tried to block it out. "_I'm sorry, Miss Dresmont, I'm so sorry_."

Without preamble Inuyasha bent down and yanked the tied Kagome to her feet, shoving her harshly in front of him. He smelt the confusion enter her scent, the smell of uncertainty and fear causing the demon within him to stir. It screamed, howled, growled, and gnawed at his physic all at the same time, angered that such a smell was melting in with Kagome's beautiful natural scent. Inuyasha grimaced inside, his face unchanging to the men around him who had grown silent. He looked out at their faces and then down to the startled eyes of the young woman with the boy cut hair. He knew this would be harder than anything he had ever had to do.

"This stowaway is no man!" Inuyasha said harshly as he fought the angry demon inside of him for control. The demon was pissed at the rough handling of the girl but he knew it for the best. He heard a wave of shock go through the crew, whispering and gasping apparent in their ranks. His eyes darted between their faces, taking in the first signs of contemplation. He knew what they were thinking, he knew their perverse and sickening thoughts. At the same time, however, he also knew that they really wouldn't believe him without some sort of physical proof.

The thought made Inuyasha feel dirty, he knew he would have to provide that proof. He glanced at Kagome, feeling monstrous, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to explain his thought process before he did what he was about to do and yet—he couldn't. He bit his lip discretely as he tried to think of the best way to expose her. Glancing at her body, he tried to access what part of her would be the most convincing; the answer wasn't one he liked. He practically snarled as he cut the ropes that were tied around her hands and legs, the sound both part of the performance he was putting on and a show of how angry he truly was with himself. With the ropes gone he shoved her completely in front of him onto her hands and knees, so every crewman regardless of his current seat could see her form for just a second. He needed them to see it fully, before he showed them the true figure underneath those clothes—it was the only way to truly convince them.

All eyes focused on the gagged stowaway as the slim figure was shoved into perfect view, his short hair slightly curly, waving as the breeze hit it. They couldn't believe it was a woman—they wouldn't until the physical proof of her womanhood was exposed. And so like vultures they watched her, their eyes glistening with their interest and anticipation.

"Do you think it's a girl?" One of the men whispered from his spot hanging on the riggings, his eyes not moving from the girl in question as he addressed the general population that surrounded him.

"I don't know, does look scrawny don't he?" Another replied from his spot a few feet to the man's left. "Boy's ain't that scrawny unless it's a runt."

The conversation's died out around her when Inuyasha cut the gage from Kagome's mouth, deliberately ignoring the words of the pirates that echoed from every corner of the ship. Kagome dropped to her knees and coughed at the feel, her eyes watering as she took in large lung full's of air. Gasping for breath she turned to look behind her at the Captain, her eyes locked on him, full of confusion and doubt.

"_What are you doing, why are you doing this_? _What happened between yesterday and today?"_ She wondered as the cold eyes looked at her as if she was the scum of the earth, as if she was something lower under his foot than even soil. Her lip trembled as she took in that stern face. "_Not all pirates are bad_," She reasoned in her head, but that face, staring at her intently like a predator stocking a bunny rabbit told her different. Perhaps this pirate really wasn't a good man.

Kagome shuddered at the though. When she had first seen him, seen him dressed as a pirate—the man he really was—she hadn't cared. Who cared if he was a pirate? In the end it really didn't matter, he would still be that man she had met before, right? He would still be that married man who had kissed her hand, who had danced with her, who had talked with her, and had eventually kissed her. He would still be that same person, wouldn't he? With shaking fingers she brought a hand to her aching arm, it hurt where he had grabbed her and she was positive she would have bruises shaped like his hand and perhaps scars from where his nails had nicked her flesh.

"_Was it all pretend?_" She felt the question bubble inside of her as she took in his harshly set jaw. "_Was it a façade, a character he played?_"

Kagome looked away from those glaring eyes, her eyes looking at the wood of the ship around her. She glanced up and took in the many men, some of the faces were familiar, she had seen some of these men when they were dressed in Navy uniforms but now, they were dressed like privateers. Her heart sunk in her chest, "_Was it all a lie?"_

"If it is a girl we should get to 'ave some fun with her."

The voice came from behind her, quickly she turned towards it and saw a man with mug in hand, his face red with alcohol, his tongue out licking his lips as he took her in. She gulped, feeling disgusted both with the man and with herself. She felt cheated, she felt stupid. She looked back at the Captain who had turned away from her for a moment, looking somewhere behind him. All the voices around her were growing louder, questioning her sex, talking about what they could do with her.

"I'd fuck 'er, short hair or no."

She heard the voice coming from her left.

"Fuck yeah, a pussy's a pussy, right?"

Another coming from somewhere to her right.

"She's got'ta have small tits to hide 'em."

This one sounded like it was almost above her head.

"Shit tits is tits."

This one was only a few feet away, directly in front of her face, yelling so the other man could hear him. The group erupted into laughter, every man on the ship highly entertained by all their perspective thoughts.

"Shut up!" A voice called out above the din of excitement and instantly the insulting words and laughter ceased. Kagome looked up and saw the Captain had gotten closer to her in the few minutes that had just passed. He looked down at her, his eyes cold as ice and smoldering like white hot fire. He reached down, yanking her up once again, holding her by her arm, his nails cutting into her flesh just like before, she could feel the trickles of blood and apparently the demon's could smell them.

All around her several men erupted into shouts and catcalls as the scent of blood hit their noses', awakening the demon lust within them as if they were sharks taking in the first smell of blood for the day. They became feral, lusty sounds escaping their throats as they shouted at the Captain to show her, to expose her. It seemed that the ship had turned into a blood fueled feeding frenzy, barely contained by the Captain's commanding presence.

"Control yourselves!" He ordered once again as he pulled her closer to himself, his tall stature towering over her, his hands pressing harder into her delicate skin causing her to flinch.

"We want to see!" A man not too far away from her yelled, several men from all corners of the ship chiming in to agree.

The Captain snarled again causing them all to go quiet. "I'll show you soon enough."

The lot of them cheered.

It was with those words that Kagome became a hundred percent certain of the truth. She had fallen for his charm; she had fallen for his 'nice' nature back on the shores of Port Royal. He was a great actor, he had shown her a man that was his complete opposite and she had fallen for it, like a naïve school girl watching a play and believing it real.

"_I'm a moron_." She thought as the first tears truly built in her lashes. "_Why was I so blind?"_

How could she not have seen his cruel nature? Why didn't she see the cruel man under the fake smile? In the five days she had known him, why hadn't she seen it or at least seen some clue that it was there underneath the handsome face and strong chin? Was she that dense, was she that trusting, was she really that, stupid?

He had been so kind, so gentle with her, he had listened to her and laughed with her (not at her as even her friends tended too) but now was different, now he held her arm so tight she could already feel the bruises forming on the tender flesh. Now he held her in front of a hoard of likewise angry pirate men—now—he didn't show her any compassion or any emotions for that matter.

She glanced at the men around her and for the first time noticed Peter, standing off to the side. "_So he's a pirate too_?" She felt faint, it all had been a lie, Peter, the Captain, they were both pirates, they weren't good Navy men, they were horrible pirates. She once again looked at the faces that were familiar, all pirates, all liars and they were sitting now, looking at her like she was a prize, meat to be sold from the slaughter house's door, a slave on an auction block waiting for the highest bid.

These men, they weren't good pirates (If there was such a thing as a good pirate, she was beginning to doubt it now), these men were bad pirates—they were horrible people, looking at her like a woman whose only use was bedding. Kagome felt dense as the Captain's nails dug into her arm even more. How had she not realized? How could she have been fooled so badly? Kagome's mind began to sink, her eyes sinking with it, disappearing behind the black silk curtain of her bangs. "_I'm an idiot_."

Unaware of her thoughts, Inuyasha prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do. It would never end well, that he knew above all else but still, he hoped she would eventually understand. This was the only option, this was the only way she could really be protected while aboard this ship. He gritted his teeth, wishing he could take her back to Port Royal and dump her with her parents but he knew that going back there would be certain death and probably a mutiny of the crew. He glanced down at her one more time, wondering for only a second why she was here. "_Why did you leave Port Royal, Miss Dresmont?"_ He closed his eyes as a horrible feeling came over him. "_I hope to god it wasn't because of me_."

Shaking his head he tore himself away from his thoughts, pushing them to the back of his mind for the time being, it was time to act, and he wasn't looking forward to the production. Inuyasha reached up praying his decision was a good one as he put his hands on the old jacket Kagome was wearing. He felt her shudder as he slipped one of his claws between the first button of her jacket and her chest. "_I'm sorry_."

And with that he ripped every button from her coat in one movement, the little round bone objects falling to the deck, clinging with the force of hitting the wood. The jacket opened instantly, the Captain pulling it aside with force, letting go of her one arm in favor of using both hands to pull the collar of the jacket back and down until the jacket was pulled from her body, resting on her elbows, exposing her to the whole of the crew.

By sheer luck she had thought to put an undershirt on, it saved some of her modesty but not by much. Every pirate on the deck could still distinctly see the ripe curve of a woman's chest through the almost see threw shirt and the subtle pinkish color of her plump breast contrasting against the white cotton.

"Tits!" One of the men closest to her shouted as the ship was lead into a frenzy all over again, men were hooting and hollering, going on and on with both curiosity and lust.

"It's a fucking woman." A man said who was leaning against the railing not too far from her. "Why's her hair that short?"

"Who cares, look at 'er tits. Nice un' perky." Another man next to the first finished off with a deep throaty laugh.

"Shit, that's the truth!" The first said back and the two men practically knocked each other over with their enthusiasm to get a better look at her.

"What're we gonna do with 'er Captain!" A voice shouted from way above Kagome, in the crow's nest.

Fear went into Kagome's heart, what were they going to do with her? Kagome struggled against the Captain then, trying desperately to get away from him, but his hands were tight on her elbows, keeping her jacket in place so her breast were exposed. Instantly, she felt tears well in her eyes from embarrassment and anger, from confusion and hurt. "Please," She said so softly that she was sure no one had heard her. She tried to pull herself forward again, but couldn't manage, the grip was far too tight and she was far too weak against a man this strong. "Please!" She said louder, "Let me go."

"Ah," A man to her left heard her voice. "The little bitch wants ta be 'et go."

The men around her laughed, their combined voices striking every nerve in Kagome's body, her anger beginning to bubble, her blood pressure sky rocketing, every muscle tensing in complete and utter fury.

"Let me the go damn it!" She screamed as she tensed her whole body, shooting forward in the split second Inuyasha's hands went lax with his own shock. She stumbled forward, landing on her hands and knees only two feet away from him, grabbing her jacket she hastily slipped it back on her shoulders as the men around her laughed heartily with their pure entertainment.

"Feisty, isn't she!" One man's voice was heard above the din, causing others to put their own pennies worth into humiliating her.

"Bet she'd be great in bed!" The men laughed louder.

Kagome ignored them and instead looked back at the Captain in complete anger and contempt. "How dare you!" She yelled into the crowd, causing all the men to quiet as a little human woman dressed in her father's clothing yelled at their giant demon Captain. "You liar, it was all a lie!"

"What?" Someone in the crowed questioned completely confused, the others nodded in agreement equally lost—none of them recognizing the girl from her tour of the ship.

Kagome continued, "You were a pirate all along, a lunatic dressed in Navy clothes, parading around as a high ranking Officer, lying to everyone around you as casually as if you were at a picnic! Why? Why is the world would you do such a thing? Did you delight in it, was it some great amazing game? Why!" She screamed so loud that some of the birds that were resting on the boat actually flew away from fright. "Why are you such a bloody asshole!"

By the time she was finished she had tears running down her face and the ship was quiet, her words confusing to everyone's ears except one.

"Miss Dresmont!" Sango yelled from her spot breaking the silence as realization finally overtook her. She had thought she recognized the stowaway, that something was familiar but it hadn't been till she shouted, it hadn't been till her words registered in Sango's mind that she realized this was Kagome Dresmont, dressed as a man.

"_Wouldn't it have been nice, to have been a man?"_

"_Girl's got great follow-through." _Sango commented to herself as she began to push through the crowd of men, shoving them out of the way so she could make her way to Kagome easily. She reached up, taking off her hat and letting her hair fall out so the girl might recognize her easier.

Kagome looked up at the man coming towards her, the one who had yelled her name—her real name—and gasped when she realized who it was—the eyes and the somewhat less manly figure giving her away to Kagome and to top it off, the woman in disguise let down her hair, showing herself to really be a girl. "Mrs. Smith," She called back only to have the men around her thrown into laughter once again, the momentary spell of silence destroyed.

"That ain't no Mrs. Smith." One man yelled from the top of the rigging.

"That ain't no Mrs. Anything!" Another one yelled back from the helm's staircase. "That's jus' ta quarter's wench."

"Shut your fucking face." Sango yelled back, her rage coming out fully fledged. After years at sea she had developed into quiet the woman of battle. All of the men knew she was capable of killing just as well as they were with either pistol or knife. "Or I'll fucking shut it for you."

"I'd like ta see ya try, princess." The man at the helm yelled down and whistled. The other men on the ship started to laugh at her expense.

Sango growled and started for the man, drawing a knife from her waist but was stopped by Miroku stepping in front of her. The man on the helm seemed to lose some of his vigor at the sight of the Quartermaster—you didn't mess with the Quartermaster, if you did your share might be messed with by him.

"Look at 'er standin' be'ind the Mast'r!" A far stupider man called out from somewhere up above in the riggings, a few other men laughed.

"Shut it!" Sango yelled in return. "Be glad he's in front of me or you'd be dead."

"I'd like ta see you tr—,"

"Silence!" Inuyasha yelled causing the man to stop instantly. He eyed them both with rage filled irises, his eyes tinted with red. Every man on this ship knew that look and they knew it well, it was the look the Captain made right before someone died.

Inuyasha breathed heavily, Kagome involuntarily whimpered as she took in the sight of his pure unadulterated wrath. Without her consent her body began to shake, she had never seen something so scary in her life; she had never seen eyes so full of absolute anger and disgust. She had never seen anyone with a look that could kill. All of her earlier vigor left her as he turned those cold eyes on her, dangerous fangs showing as he snarled at her and took a step closer. She flinched when his hand reached out and grabbed her arm again, yanking her to her feet.

"That is no Mrs. Smith, there is no Mrs. Smith." He told her, the act so convincing that even Sango and Miroku were watching in captivated disbelief. "Her name is actually Sango—the first mates bitch."

Sango started to protest the label but was stopped by Miroku's hand touching her shoulder. The two glanced at each other as the ship went completely quiet, no one daring to speak. Sango tried to plead silently with Miroku but the man only closed his eyes and turned away, a strange look of self hatred crossing his features. "There's nothing we can do," He barely whispered out but Sango heard him loud and clear. "If we speak, she will die."

Sango felt the tears come over her at his words, "The Captain wouldn't kill her." She whispered back as she looked at Miroku pleading.

The man sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her close to him so he could whisper in her ear. "But the crew will."

Sango's eyes widened and then closed in anger and acceptance. Finally she bit her lip and turned back to the commotion, her whole body trembling with fear for Miss Dresmont.

Kagome looked at the Captain, her eyes wide and confused, full of fear and terror. Inuyasha continued to look down at her harshly, his mouth in a thin line as the two looked at each other. "Captain Smith?" She said in a small voice—it took everything he had to not stop his hateful act right then. "Please?" Her voice was but a whisper, most of the men on the ship unable to hear her.

Inuyasha felt himself fill with self hatred for what he was about to do but he couldn't show any sign of weakness on his deck, especially for a woman. It was too dangerous for him and especially her. If his men got wind of him being weakened by her, they would use her and they would diffidently defy him. He had to make them believe that this girl meant nothing to him, that she was just a female stowaway, that she was nothing but dirt under his feet. If they thought anything else of her, then they would have an advantage that he was not willing to give them.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to collect himself, he focused on the task at hand, he focused on the act, he focused on the character he was trying to portrayed—he focused on being a complete and utter asshole and then smirked at her down his nose. "The name's Captain Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes went wide as every childhood story about pirates rushed into her mind at once. Captain Inuyasha had very often been the star on nights her mother wanted her to stay in bed. He had been a phantom, a ghost that stayed in the corner of her room—watching her, keeping her in line for fear of him killing her in her sleep. He was easily one of the most dangerous pirates in the whole of the Caribbean and perhaps the whole of the Atlantic Ocean and he was holding her arm—holding her life in his clawed hand.

Kagome took a deep breath as the reality of her situation hit her. This man had never cared for her, he was the dreaded Captain Inuyasha—a demon who killed for fun, raped, murdered, and looted. He had used her. He had faked the love affair of the century, he was nothing more than a homicidal pirate. Everything that had happened on Port Royal had been a well crafted lie, designed to keep suspicion off himself long enough for him to resupply and fix his vessel. That was why she had heard the cannon fire the day they left the Port Town, he had been holding true to his true nature.

"It all was a lie," She said as her whole body began to go limp with fear or perhaps depression. "The ship, your wife, Peter, the navy, it all was a lie." She said in a small voice as the actuality of the situation hit her in the bottom of her heart making her feel sick.

"Hit the nail on the head little girl." He chuckled as he held onto her arm as tight as he could without actually breaking the bone. He had to make this look real—the hate in his heart doubled as she gasped at the pain.

The men around looked at their Captain in fear, knowing he was a truly hardened man to hurt a woman like this. He glanced at them and loosened his grip slightly; taking great care to make sure the move wasn't seen but only felt by Kagome.

"There's never been a Mrs anything aboard this ship. Never been a Navy either." His voice dripped with venom as he spoke his acting worthy of awards. "But I will change half of that." He smirked and let out a little huff of air. "I might not have a Mrs, but I will have a bitch."

Kagome shook in his grip as the Captain hauled her up towards his side, his fingers were tight on her arm and she felt tears prick her eyes when his claws pushed into her skin once again, the familiar feel of blood welling to the surface of her skin causing her heart to stop in her chest.

Again he loosened his hold, cursing at himself for not realizing how fragile she was.

Kagome looked up at him with confused eyes, noticing the way his body tensed and the way he loosened his tight grip on her. It was all hypocritical to what he was saying. Why was he saying such hateful things and then taking care to let go when he started to hurt her. It didn't make any sense, what was going on, what on earth was he thinking, what on earth was he saying and doing? It was only then that his words truly hit her ears, "Bitch?"

He glanced at her when she whispered it but made no move to explain, he didn't need to. She knew what a bitch was, it was the demon term for mate or wife, but she didn't want to be a bitch against her will. She had run away from that life already—and now, she couldn't run at all.

"This bitch is mine." Every eye on the ship watched the Captain in utter shock, even Kagome. "If you touch her, you will die, if you look at her, I will hang you from the foremast. If you talk to her I will rip out your throat, and if I find out any man has done anything to her, a touch, a laugh, a catcall, he won't rise the next day because he'll either be dead, or so badly hurt he can't move."

The ship was silent, completely silent. The Captain had never taken a bitch before in his life, as far as these men knew. Even Myoga and Totosai, the longest sailing crewmen and the two people who had known him the longest, had not known him to ever take a woman and claim her. The two old men looked at each other in disbelief, they had known both known Inuyasha since he was a pup and he wasn't this man—he didn't act like the man in front of them right now. Totosai scratched his head from his place next to Myoga on the helm deck, what was his master doing?

"Do yuu think, Inuyasha-sama will mark-u her?" Totosai asked his long time friend his thick accent much worse than the much shorter mans own because of his normally silent nature.

Myoga crossed his arms over his chest, his small three foot tall form looking at the large Captain, seeing him as only a little boy. This was not the little boy who had once called him Myoga-jii-jii, this was not the little five year old with the wide smile and love filled eyes. This was not even the adult who had always been nice if not rough around the edges. "Myoga cannot-to even guess." Myoga replied to Totosai, worry in his voice. "There izu no tellin' what iz-u goin' on in Inuyasha-sama head-o now-u."

Inuyasha looked at the men, knowing very well that his actions could lead to trouble, but also knowing that in the current situation it was his best option. He glanced at Miroku and Sango, both of them were looking at him with both anger and disbelief in their eyes. He looked up at Myoga and Totosai, they were looking at him as if he had grown a second head. He looked away and then down at Kagome Dresmont who was looking at the ground, her eyes widened in shock—so she understood, she knew what was going to happen—or at least she realized the connotations of that word, 'bitch'.

The demons on the ship waited, knowing that if the Captain was serious he would literally claim her as his own in the demon fashion. It was customary among demons to leave physical traces, something human's were no longer capable of doing with their body instead opting to use wedding rings as a substitute because of their weak senses.

Human's were not even aware that demon's did something of the sort. Even in demon-human marriages the practice was hardly ever done. It was only done between demon families because demons figured it was pointless to do it with a human, especially one you married only for appearances. The human's on the ship, not understanding or knowing about this strange facet of demon culture, continued to watch transfixed but unaware as the Captain turned towards the girl and looked at her harshly preparing himself to officially place a claim on her.

Inside Inuyasha felt horrible, he felt like yelling and screaming, he felt like throwing himself off the ship for what he was about to do but he also knew it was the only way to keep the girl safe from harm. Forcefully, he brought her head to the side, tilting it so he could easily see her neck. He looked at her neck, the demon inside of him thrilled at the idea—and the human side crying out in anger.

Kagome froze at the action, her whole body panicking as she tried to figure out what he was doing. She felt tears prick her eyes as she thought of the man currently holding her so harshly. She had thought that he liked her, she had thought that he was attracted to her but no—he was just a pirate who had messed with her head. She had been foolish to think otherwise.

A sort of hated built inside Kagome, she felt betrayed, she felt useless, she felt unwanted, and unloved. The combination of these feelings caused her to become uncontrollably angry at this man—she hated him. She hated him for messing with her heart, leaving her bitter and alone in a space filled with hundreds of people. "Bastard."

Inuyasha forced his ears to stay upright on his head, it was hard, very hard but he managed, "You got that right, Miss Dresmont." He said loud enough for the crew to hear. "I am a bastard in every meaning of the word."

The anger in Kagome's heart seemed to turn to fire and she shoved at his arms, trying to push the man off her. Captain Inuyasha only held on tighter as the men around them cheered, calling her names, telling the Captain to get it over with, whatever 'it' was. She kicked and shoved, at one point she even thought to try to bite him but his hands were out of her mouth's range.

"You'll never get away!" One of the men to her right yelled while drinking from his cup.

"No one ever gets away from the Captain!" Another man yelled, many other crew member's yelling in agreement.

Kagome began to feel tired, her resolve weakening as she attempted to kick the Captain in the shins with no success. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for Mrs. Smith—the woman in disguise—whatever her real name was—she looked for that familiar face. She found it standing next to Peter—or whatever his real name was—the woman was looking down at her feet, her hands were clenched at her sides, unmoving. The man next to her had a hand on her shoulder but also stood frozen, his eyes looking away.

Tears fell down Kagome's face as she felt a wave of utter loneliness fill her. She felt like an idiot, she felt like a moron, a naïve fool. They all were liars, weren't they? She felt the arms of the Captain take control of her again as she stopped struggling, this man was horrible, this man had taken her heart, held it in his hands, and then torn it apart. She should have stayed in Port Royal, it would have been better to always have thought of this man as her first love instead of a person who faked his attraction to her.

Kagome looked out to the sea and thought on her choice. The tears became bigger—all she had wanted was to be herself for once, she had wanted to live the life of a free woman, she had wanted to go to Charleston and start over, the memory of a good man in her heart. But now—that was over, the memory was dead and she was never going to see Charleston, she was never going to be happy, her happiness was a joke, as much a joke as her gender.

Inuyasha took a deep whiff of her scent and cursed himself over the amount of fear, distress, confusion, and anger that came off of it like a wave. He really didn't want to do what he was about to do but since he had demon crew members he knew he had to mark her for the girls own good. It was the only way to ensure they would never touch her and it was the only way to ensure that he could protect her while she was on this ship.

Unlike Miroku he knew he would never stake a physical claim on the girl. That was the main reason Sango was safe on the ship. Demons respected a man who was having sex with his bitch. They wouldn't touch her, so the man wouldn't have to worry as long as he continued to have sex with her regularly.

There was no way Inuyasha would do that to this girl. He would place a non sexual claim on her for her own safety but he had no idea what he was going to do with her afterwards. He knew there was no way he could personally take her back to Port Royal—it would be a death sentence for him and his crew and on top of that, he had no idea why she had left home in the first place. All he knew was that this had to be done, he had no choice, she had no choice, unless she wanted to be raped, beaten, and at the very worst killed by the unsavory men he employed.

Bending forward he kissed her neck softly, trying to convey to her how sorry he was for what he was doing, trying to tell her that he didn't want to, that he had indeed liked her and that this was all for her own good. She gasped at the sensation both out of a sort of pleasure and also a tremendous mental hurt. He took that moment to wrap his arms tightly around her, pulling her back to his chest so he could keep her secure during the entirety of the process. Finding her pulse point he licked his lips before sinking his fangs directly into her neck. She cried out in horrible pain as his fangs sunk deep into her flash.

Inuyasha forced himself to hold his fangs in her as she attempted to struggle. The smell of her tears hit his nose and he felt like absolute scum as he kept his fangs tight in her flesh, drinking in her blood. He backed away for only a second, his arms holding her firmly in place before he bit the inside of his cheek. The taste of her blood and his own, a distinction that only a demon could really make, mixed in his mouth and he bent forward one more time, placing his fangs in the exact place he had before, he sunk into her again, this time her blood mixing with his own by means of the wound in his cheek.

Kagome felt her anger and confusion towards the Captain make way for complete fear. She was scared of what was happening, she was unsure of what he was doing. Was he trying to kill her? The pain in her shoulder began to go away as he bit down again. As it ebbed she felt a new and strange sensation, something she had never felt before—it was like contentment but stronger, like love but deeper. She pushed those feelings deep down inside of her, choosing to be hurt and angry with him instead.

After several seconds he pulled away and held her out in front of him for all the crew to see. The fang marks on her neck began to shift and change as the crew watched.

From his spot Miroku felt his heart drop to his stomach. He had recognized Kagome the second Sango had called her name. Her sweet eyes the biggest indication. Bowing his head he thought of what the Captain had just done to her. Growing up, being raised by a demon and among demons, he was the only human on the ship who knew what had just occurred.

The bite mark on her neck was a sign of protection, the sign of his demon blood. With that mark, if any man or woman touched her causing her pain or fright, Inuyasha would know within seconds. With that mark no demon would dare to look at her because Inuyasha would know their eyes had stared. It was a dangerous mark, not permanent but close—it was a mark of undying faithfulness, devotion, and permanent protection. As long as that mark was on Kagome Dresmont's flesh the Captain would protect her from all things and be linked with her very soul. Still, the mark could be removed, with time all things can fade but Miroku knew as long as the Captain held a strong will to protect Miss Dresmont that the magic would not fade. It was not the mark of a mate, but it was diffidently very similar and almost as binding.

He glanced up and watched as the bite mark formed into the shape of a dog—like a tattoo on her shoulder blade. Underneath the mark was strange lettering Miroku didn't recognize, it almost looked like scribbled lines but he knew they were much too organized to mean nothing.

"Do you understand?" The Captain yelled as he continued to hold her out towards the men of the ship.

Kagome whimpered as the men around her agreed in different fashions. Although her shoulder did not hurt her she was still in horrible pain. Her heart within her chest was breaking—shattering—her anger melting into confusion.

"Miroku." The Captain called and the man she had known as Peter Woodson stepped up and nodded. "Flog those men for their transgressions." He pointed at the two men who had been fighting to begin with.

"Aye, sir." Miroku said softly and looked at Kagome.

She met his eyes briefly and saw a look of sadness in him, she wondered if he knew her, if he recognized her and felt badly.

"The rest of you, to work!" Inuyasha yelled out and dragged her with him, pulling her arm. He took her directly to his quarters, knowing he needed to try to do some damage control but before he could do anything, before he even opened his mouth to speak, she passed out.

-break-

Inside the office of Mr. Henry Morgan, one figure stood while the other sat contemplating. It had taken two days for the town to calm down after the initial attack by the pirate ship. The fires had been the hardest thing to take care of (even with the great source of water around them) because they had eventually hit an ammunition store on the docks causing an explosion. Mr. Morgan had barely been able to contain the fire at that point. In the end, it had greatly delayed any departure that Mr. Morgan could have taken to track Captain Inuyasha. The man was, after all, the only person in the town who could even hope of containing the fire after an explosion.

But even now that everything was calming he was still really needed here. He had to start the construction on the docks, he had to supervise the funerals, he had to budget to make sure the town could afford such things, and he had to make sure they were safe from any other threats.

Still, they had survived very well, better than he had thought they would. Most of that was due to the fact that the pirates had only decided to attack the dock and the gallows, instead of looting the Port or worse burning the whole Port to the ground. Because of this Mr. Morgan had thought they were in very good shape, that is until Mr. Dresmont had stepped into his office some thirty minutes ago to give a report.

He had thought the man was only going to tell him of the total death count (a number that wasn't very high surprisingly), and the basic cost of damages. And Mr. Dresmont had in fact told him these things but he had also come baring some other, far more disturbing, information.

"So you're telling me your daughter was taken?" Mr. Morgan questioned in a barely contained voice as he tapped his fingers on his desk, his claws hitting the wood causing a strange echo in the room.

"That is what happened." Whispered Mr. Dresmont as he stood in front Mr. Morgan his hat in his hand. The sound of the clicking nails was boring into him, causing him to shake. "She spent some time with them, under the impression that they were good people."

"Spent time with them, I had heard she was becoming familiar with the supposed Captain's wife." Mr. Morgan continued to tap his nails on the desk, the sound creating a strange threat in the room for Mr. Dresmont. "How was she taken?"

"My wife said she was taken in the night."

"She saw the pirate take the young Miss. Dresmont?" Mr. Morgan inquired as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands over his chest, a frown permanent on his face.

It was only slightly comforting that the nail ticking sound had stopped. "Yes, she saw him, a phantom in the night." Mr. Dresmont felt a trickle of sweat go down his back as he watched Mr. Morgan in front of him. The older demon was looking at him as if he was ready to strike, a predator about to eat an unsuspecting prey. Mr. Dresmont missed the nail tapping.

"You're sure?" Mr. Morgan pressed, his eyes boring into Mr. Dresmont so hard that the other man was sure he was about to catch fire from the heat of the stare.

"Positive sir." Mr. Dresmont gulped, praying that Mr. Morgan would not be able to see his lie.

Most demons were actually very good at distinguishing between the truthful and the false. However, over the course of many centuries their natural lie detecting abilities had started to vanish, at least in some of the higher social classes. Maybe it was the fact that they had stopped caring about other creatures, or maybe it was because money did the work for them—whatever was the reason, the fact was this: most demons could not tell the difference between someone lying and someone telling the truth anymore. Even though Mr. Dresmont could not be a hundred percent sure, he was almost positive Mr. Morgan's family was one of the ones that had lost the ability to discern fact from fiction in the past few hundred centuries.

He glanced at his boss for clarification and smiled when he noticed the man was not sniffing him. One of the indicators of a demon who could access lying was the way he used his nose when you were talking to him, and Mr. Morgan never used his nose. This meant he could not scent a lie. The next indicators were the ears.

Mr. Dresmont looked at Mr. Morgan's ears, there was not so much as a twitch or tweak, another prime indicator that Mr. Morgan did not know how to distinguish between fact and fiction. Meaning, his ears were not sensitive enough to pick up on the flexes and changes of the human heart beat when lying. Still, there was one more method of detecting lies, and this last method of detection was not something that a human could easily determine working or non working.

Some demons simply had a six sense when it came to the truth and the false. In other words, those demons could simply look at you and know. Mr. Dresmont hoped that Henry Morgan was not one of those demons. In the end though, it looked like he need not worry too much.

"I see." Mr. Morgan leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk as he cradled his head in his hands. He showed no outward sign of disbelieving Mr. Dresmont. "Our dock is destroyed, our Gallows' obliterated, and my son's fiancé has been abducted by pirates." Mr. Morgan slammed his fist on the table, causing Mr. Dresmont to jump slightly, Mr. Morgan looked at him expectantly.

"That is the case sir." Mr. Dresmont said in a shaky voice in way of answering the unspoken question as he dug his fingers into his hat in front of him.

Henry Morgan grew furious as he watched the timid man. "That is the case?" He mocked as he stood up and walked around his desk, his eyes looking at Mr. Dresmont. "I know it is!" He screamed into the human's face. "But what can we do about the current situation? The engagement was announced, if I don't look for that girl I will lose all standing in the human public eye in Port Royal. I could lose my post and you know what that means Mr. Dresmont?"

Mr. Dresmont shook his head no.

"You will lose your job!" Mr. Morgan finished as he backed away from him and looked out his office window. At one point it had overlooked the docks, now it overlooked a construction site. "We have to go after her, it is the best political move."

A part of Mr. Dresmont was angry that Henry Morgan didn't seem to care for his daughter's safety in any of this. The man was more worried about his career but still, the very fact that he was going to go after Kagome was a big relief for Mr. Dresmont. "You're going to find Kagome?" Mr. Dresmont assumed hopefully as he loosened his grip on his hat.

"I am going to find her." Mr. Morgan nodded in return but the look on his face was still one that sent shivers down Mr. Dresmont's spin. "But I'm only doing it for two reasons." He walked back over the slighter man and leered over him. "First, to look good in the human eye and second," He bared his fangs and let out something that sounded like a very threatening growl. "So I can be the one to capture the great pirate captain, Inuyasha and send him to his death."

With that Mr. Morgan balled his hand into a fist and slammed it again into his desk. A great cracking noise filled the air and Mr. Dresmont flinched before opening his eyes a crack, they immediately became large as he took in the sight of the desk, broken in two, papers floating down creating a strange veil over the scene.

Mr. Morgan smirked and backed away. "It looks like I will have to buy another desk." He commented off handedly before he turned and walked back around the now broken piece of furniture. When he looked back to address Mr. Dresmont again he stopped abruptly. "Naraku?" He questioned the young boy who was currently standing in the doorway.

"Father, did I overhear correctly?" The young man stepped into the room and bowed lightly. "Miss. Dresmont is gone?"

"Yes." Mr. Morgan replied. "I am sorry to say that she has been taken by the pirates."

"How—unfortunate." Naraku said with a smile that greatly stood out. It seemed so inappropriate considering the situation. "Are you going for her?"

"We are." Mr. Morgan indicated Mr. Dresmont. "We will be leaving in a day, as soon as we have supplies."

"I would like to go with you father." Naraku said in a strange tone that gave his father pause. "I should like to be there when she is recovered."

Mr. Morgan nodded at his son, attempting to understand the boy's strange behavior. Naraku had always been slightly off, seemingly a little more animalistic than most demons. "Alright." He agreed as he eyed the boy closely attempting to access the strange behavior. "You shell come with us on the morrow."

"Thank you, father." Naraku bowed at the waist before turning on a heel and exiting the room, a look of misplaced happiness on his face.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

******Congrats to angel for being reviewer 100!** Edited 6/5/2013 for content and accents. 

**A Comment on Mrs. Dresmont: **A lot of you have mentioned that Kagome's mother seems more concerned about her social standing over her daughter. This is extremely true, and very common during this time period but if I may quote my own writing, "The guilt in her heart melted into a feeling of envy." This is the conclusion of Mrs. Dresmont's thoughts on her daughter, the odd child she had raised. I had meant this to show that Mrs. Dresmont envied Kagome's whole personality, she loved her daughter and wished that she could have been more like her, that she could have been strong enough to value her own happiness over her duty. Anyway, I just wanted to explain that encase my writing had failed to; I thought it was an important facet of that character.

**Bonus Point:**

I finally have a good bonus point for last chapter so here it is now. There is one episode where Sango hits on Inuyasha and ask him to run away with her, what is the name of that episode? Yes, it does exist. ^^

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

In truth I have always enjoyed Inuyasha's character the most. I absolutely love how deep he really is designed to be. If I had to pick a second favorite it would be Kagome, then Miroku, and last Sango. Still, I love characterizing all of them but mainly I enjoy establishing their bond as friends and a makeshift family, I think they are my favorite anime 'group' so to speak because of the deep connection they really have to each other.

But anyway, congrats to the ones who got it, the answer was INUYASHA!

The Anime Chosen One, celastrina ladon, xvelvetrose, angel, and Warm-Amber92

As for the pole, it seems most of you guys like Kagome or Inuyasha but there were a lot of votes for Sango. I understand, I like the way I'm portraying Sango too, she kicks major ass. Girl power!

**Next Chapter:**

**Ramifications**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/4/2011


	10. Ramifications

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ten:**

**Ramifications**

Kagome woke up in a daze, her eyes blurry and her head aching as if she something had hit her repeatedly in the back of her skull. Confused, she closed her eyes tightly, hoping the pain would go away. After several seconds the pain began to ebb and she opened her eyes once again attempting to focus on her surroundings once more. A brownish haze met her vision after a moment and she blinked as she looked at what she thought was a plain brown wooden wall. She closed her eyes tightly once again, hoping to force her vision to clear but as she opened her eyes one more time she realized it was hopeless, her vision only continued to become fuzzier with each movement of her eyelids. Opting to just leave her eyes close instead, she concentrated on the feel of her body.

She was lying down, she realized, something soft touching her finger tips. "_What?_" She frowned as her fingers slowly moved over the material, it felt like cotton, soft light cotton. "_Clothes?_" She guessed at first but knew somehow that she was wrong. This material didn't feel like clothes, it felt like something distinctly familiar to her, something she just couldn't place. With great effort she forced just one eye opened looking downwards at the material she was currently laying on. "_Red, a sheet? Am I,_" She tried to put the thought together. "_Am I on a bed?"_

Confused, she crinkled her nose and forced her other eye opened, this time everything was not as fuzzy and came into focus after only a moment. For a moment she thought about trying to push herself upwards but the second she attempted to move her arms, a pang ran through her shoulder causing her to grimace. "_Okay, ow_." She grumbled internally as she stared at the red sheets that lined the bed she was laying on, part of her feeling as if she was missing something in that color. Baffled, she glanced at her body looking for anything that wasn't so out of the ordinary only to find (much to her own surprise) more ordinary things, "_What am I wearing?_"

Carefully, she reached and touched the edge of the jacket that encased her upper torso, her fingers outlining the places where buttons should have gone. "_They're torn off, all the buttons are torn off_," she noticed as her fingers lazily traced the threads that were supposed to secure the bone fastenings. "_How?_" She questioned, perplexed as she ran a finger over the threads one at a time. "_They look almost like someone took a pair of scissors to them_." Bewildered, she narrowed her eyes, drawing her eyebrows together in a tight knitted line. "_Who did this, who cut the buttons off my jacket?_" She tilted her head, the feeling of her hair moving against a soft pillow lost to her as she stared at the strange clothes. "_Why I am wearing it in the first place?_" She felt a wave of dizziness fill her mind and shook her head forcefully.

She felt drunk, perhaps she had drank too much after dinner brandy (although that was not her habit), whatever it was she felt like she had been or still was intoxicated.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly again, waiting for the dizzy sensation to pass. After several minutes it finally did and she breathed a sigh of relief before she opened her eyes again. Immediately, her eyes zoned in on the jacket she was wearing once again and traveled downwards to take in the sight of men's pants as well as men's boots. "_This has to be a dream_." She told herself as she wiggled her toes just out of curiosity. Sure enough the boots moved from the action, confirming that her feet were indeed the feet that resided in them.

"Oh dear." She whispered to herself as she moved her feet one more time, this time her eyes catching sight of something other than men's boots on girl feet. "_Is that a foot-board?_" She questioned herself as she forced her elbows to dig into the bed, propping herself up so she could take in the mahogany wood of a bed frame. "_It is a bed but its not my bed," _She concluded as she looked at the beautiful polish on the expensive wood not recognizing it in the least. "_If it's not my bed, then whose bed is it?"_

Dazed, Kagome forced herself to sit up on the foreign bed, her eyes wide as she looked around the surprisingly familiar and yet completely new room, which she was sitting in. Her expression grew from daze to surprise as the objects that surrounded her became more familiar with each sweep of her gaze. Red curtains, a red chair, a mahogany desk smothered in charts, weapons exotic and unknown lining the walls, a bookshelf filled to the brim with books she had both read and only heard about. She glanced down at the bed she was currently sitting on, her eyes seeing the red as if for the first time as understanding completely consumed her. "_This is_," Her eyes widened. "_The Captain's bed!_"

Suddenly, as if it had been premeditated, the door to the room opened and in walked the very man himself, grumbling under his breath, cussing with almost every step he took. He walked over to the desk, not even noticing her presence it appeared as he mumbled to himself, huffing with annoyance as he began to sift through the mass of seemingly unorganized papers before growling in frustration. "Bloody map," He grumbled as he closed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut. He put his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, pinching it slightly in a soothing gesture before sighing. "Deep breath," He mumbled and opened his eyes again before bracing himself against the desk in front of him, a finger tapping loudly against the wood as he studied the papers intently.

From her spot on the bed, Kagome could just make out his face as he stilled, his hands clutching the edge of the desk firmly with the one finger still tapping. Confused by the lack of confidence in his stance, she tilted her head to the side trying to take in the the look on his face. His lips were drawn in a tight line, creasing forming around his mouth making him look older, his eyes were narrowed, focused and intense, worry lines forming at the corners and underneath his eyes lids. She had never seen look like this, look like he was in pain.

Kagome bit her lower lip, her heart reaching out to him for a second, reaching out to that confused and pain filled face. She tried to brace herself and stand from the bed but instantly stopped as the pain from earlier returned to her shoulder. Tentatively, she reached up her fingers grazing over the obvious mark she felt in the spot the pain had generated from. She winced as her fingers moved over the welt mark on her flesh, the sensation of it almost like a scar underneath her fingers.

And then, like she had been hit by a bolt of lightning, all her memories of what had happened came crashing down into her psyche. She remembered deciding to run away from home, she remembered cutting her hair and escaping on her families small boat, she remembered hiding on board the ship, she remembered the men finding her in the Orlop, she remembered not being fast enough to get away and hide before they saw her, she remembered how excited they were, she remembered the two men tying her up, she remembered them hauling her to the man deck—where they had proceeded to fight over her. She remembered Pet—Miroku coming out to stop them, she remembered the Captain appearing moments later. She remembered her confusion when he had treated her like dirt. She remembered him holding her. She remembered the woman stepping forward. She remembered the sneers of the men. She remembered the feel of his lips—

All of Kagome's thoughts froze, her hand touched her shoulder but she felt no pain, she only remembered him biting her neck.

Hot white rage formed in front of Kagome's eyes at the thought. "_How dare he_!" She yelled in her mind as she looked at the Captain with hate filled eyes. She wasn't sure what he had done but she knew for a fact that he had no right, no right whatsoever to bit her as he had to say what he had.

"_This bitch is mine_!"

He had no right to claim her as his bitch. No one in the world had that right, she had proven that when she had left Port Royal. Vaguely she touched her shoulder—somewhat guessing as to why he had bitten her. Hastily she moved her shirt down enough to bare her shoulder for her eyes to see and glanced at it at an awkward angle. There on her skin she saw the dog looking back at her, beautiful and white with strange markings underneath it, they looked like the squiggles of an uneducated child only too deliberate to just be random. It kind of shocked her, to see that dog looking into her eyes, staring at her as if it was completely aware that she was currently looking at it. Flustered she looked away, letting the fabric drop back into place. "_Why a dog?"_ She couldn't help but wonder through her fury.

She glanced at him, taking in his appearance. Something about him just screamed dog to her, what it was she wasn't really sure, "_I bet he's a dog demon,"_ she concluded as she studied him leaning over the desk, her anger rising in her throat the more she watched him. "_His race isn't important anyway_," She gritted her teeth as her hand unconsciously raised back to the mark clutching the fabric that covered it once more between trembling fingers. "_Why did he do it? What does it symbolize?_" She bit her lip as the first mate's face came back to her, after the Captain had finished the mark. The man had looked pained and sorry, as if he wished he could have done something to prevent such an atrocity. "_Whatever this mark symbolizes," _Kagome realized as the image of his face stood at the forefront of her mind._ "It can't be good, if his face is any indication._"

With that thought, she glared towards the Captain once again, rage boiling underneath her very skin as she took in the man. The man who had kissed her bare knuckles, who had danced with her so beautifully, the man whose hand she had kissed, the man who had kissed her as a husband does his wife, the man who had truly listened to her—the man who was nothing more than a fraud. He had lied to her, he was no Navy Officer, he wasn't even married, it was all a lie. He had wormed his way into her heart—seeing her as nothing more than a passing spectacle for him to watch and manipulate—and then, once done with her, had taken the heart he had earned and crushed it.

Once again Kagome felt utterly stupid. She felt stupid for falling for him, she felt stupid for thinking she should leave her home and start over. She felt stupid for feeling accepted by these people who had just used her for their own gain. She looked at the cabin around her—her love of the sea dwindling as she the thought of everything that had happened. She felt stupid, especially for believing in herself, for being fooled into believing in herself. And she hated him for it, she hated this pirate for what he had done to her.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the tears beginning to form behind her eyelids. "_It would have been better if I had never known,"_ She told herself as the tears pushed against her lashes._ "If all this was still some romantic idea to me, instead of this messed up reality." _She felt her bottom lip tremble as the thoughts washed over her._ "I hate you." _She told the Captain in her head._ "I hate you for ruining this for me, for showing me I'm just a stupid little girl with stupid little dreams."  
_

Glancing up she glared at the pirate, blaming him for everything that had gone wrong, for every ideal he had trashed. She had never thought to hate a man for his station in life or for the choices he made—but now—she saw this man for what he was. He was someone who didn't care about other people, he was no better than a rapist or a murderer, he didn't care about her, he didn't care about anything other than himself. The anger again lit in her heart—anger directed at her own naivety. She touched her shoulder again, the anger building from the slight caress of her fingers on her marred flesh.

It was then that Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes going from surprised to almost sorrowful as he took in her state. Slowly, he brought his hands away from the desk, bringing his back up straight as he looked over her with his bright yet tired gold eyes. "You're awake." He said softly his voice horse and oddly regretful as he spoke.

Kagome ignored the tone however, as anger clouded her perception. All of her hate building up inside of her, preparing to unleash itself on the unsuspecting victim. "What did you do to me?" She hissed at him, her eyes filled with fury as she showed him the mark on her skin so he would understand what she was referring to.

Inuyasha couldn't help but glance at the mark on her shoulder even though he already knew what she was referring to. His heart sped up at the sight, a small part of him, a primitive part of him, found the sight insanely desirable. He drew his hands into tight fist as he stared at the flesh, at the dog that watched him with the bright red eyes, a smirk almost appearing on its muzzle as if it was filled with pride for having been put on such delicate porcelain skin. The demon inside of him growled with pleasure, yearning to touch the milky white of Kagome's shoulder, to suck on the spoke underneath the mark where unknown symbols formed but at the same time the human inside of him grew quiet, contemplative. The human felt horrid, the human understood the look of anger on the young girls face—the human felt the same only its anger was directed at itself. "I claimed you." He finally answered her question, his voice that of his human, full of regret.

"Claimed me?" She repeated, her face contorting into a look of uncertainty as she watched him start to pace back and forth across the room. "What does that mean?" Even if she had a good idea, she still had to make sure she fully understood what it meant to be 'claimed.'

Inuyasha sighed loudly, his pacing stopping just long enough so he could bury his hand in his hair. "I put my mark on you." He spoke honestly, his hand dropping from his hair to reach for a necklace around his neck, fingering it nervously. "I'm a dog demon and we mark our bitches so no one else will touch them. It's a physical claim, like a," He dropped the hand around the small gemstone and made a slight gesture with his fingers as he thought. "A ring, its like an engagement ring."

The room grew silent as that information filled the air. "_A claim, like an engagement?_" Kagome tried to take it all in, "_Does that mean we're intended, a couple?_" She touched the mark wondering if it could come off like an engagement ring could. Hastily she looked at him, believing the analogy to be literal; he must be able to revoke the claim. "Take it off." She said. "If it's like a ring you can take it off."

The Captain let out a deep breath that he hadn't even known he had been holding. "I won't." He informed her sternly, his expression a mixture between being sorry and determined. "It can be removed but I won't do it."

"How dare you!" Kagome finally yelled, her courage exceeding any fear she had of him. "I'm not some—some—," She clutched her hands to her sides so hard that her knuckles popped before she was able to say the word out loud. "Bitch you can claim. Now take this spell or whatever it is off me this instant!"

Inuyasha looked at her, his bangs hiding his eyes from her view but still allowing him to see clearly. He had known she would react like this, but would she understand, would she understand why he had done it, could he even find the words to explain it to her?

"Stop stalling and take it off." Kagome started again not accepting his pause. "Just, just," She closed her eyes tightly before finally screaming out the last words. "Take it off you bastard!"

"Wow, I didn't know a lady could use such language." Inuyasha commented dryly as he watched her huff in front of him, her anger coming off of her in waves. "I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be," He grumbled as he started to pace back and forth once more, his hands going behind his back as he moved. "You're my bitch."

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned as she stood up, surprised that she was still very much unafraid of him. "How dare you, I am nobody's bitch."

"It had to be this way, I had to claim you." He said back as he put a hand to his head, rubbing his temples once more. "_This is not turning out the way I wanted it to_." He thought as he came to stand next to his desk once more, leaning his back against it and crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her.

"You had to do this?" She hissed through clenched teeth, her face contorted into a look of pure disgust. "You had to take your disgusting fangs," She bit through the word as if she meant to eat it. "And bite into my skin," She pointed at him, her finger shaking as she did. "To mark me like some barbarian?"

Something in her tone, in her anger reached into his demon blood and pushed his frayed and fragile nerves. Unable to stop himself he turned his eyes towards her anger filling him as he began to reach his breaking point. "_Why doesn't she understand_." He felt the words bubble up inside of him, the demon in him growling and begging for control. "_I did this for her, for her protection!_" The rational part of his pain knew that as a human, Kagome wouldn't understand instinctively the purpose of such a mark but the irrational side, the side that was scared she wouldn't accept him that she was prejudice, was way to far gone to realize that anymore.

"Listen here bitch," He found himself spitting out the words as he pushed away from the desk. "I did it to protect you!" A combination of his fear for her safety and his overall anger getting the better of him he continued to scream. "With that mark you will be safe on this ship, without it the men will rape you," He took a step forward towards her punctuating his words with each step. "Kill you, use you however the hell they want and there will be nothing," He stressed the word as he reached the end of the bed. "I can do about it."

Kagome actually felt her mouth close shut at his word as she took in his face, seeing the anger and distress building in his eyes. He didn't look humanoid anymore, he looked wild and untamed and exotic. His hair was actually bristling like a dog when its cornered and his eyes were dilated, his mouth hanging opened as he panted, his broad chest moving with each deep breath.

"Do you understand?" He spoke, his voice low as he leaned towards her, his sharp golden eyes boring into her very soul.

Turning her head to the side, trying to lean away from him Kagome sealed her lips tightly and gave him a short nod.

Inuyasha watched her nod and felt himself relax a little bit, she was accepting his words, that had to be a good sign. Inside of him the human roared in triumph some of its hope returning while the demon growled in pleasure, acknowledging that its potential mate was behaving properly. Inuyasha gulped at the feeling, that demon was pleading with him, telling him to make a move. "_No_," He told it forcibly, "_She is not our bitch._"

"_She wears our mark."_

"Shut up." Inuyasha told it not realizing he had spoken out loud and growled causing Kagome's scent to fill with fear. Instantly he calmed, trying desperately to control his temper, there would be no hope if he didn't control himself.

Kagome watched this battle war across his face, not understanding it at all. But then he looked at her and for all of a moment she saw a look she couldn't recognize. It was as if he was looking at her with pity, with want, with need, with anger, with self hate, and with lust all at the same time. It passed over his face quickly and he growled at her, his expression contorting into an elongated frown. She thought about scooting backwards on the bed away from him but stopped herself as his expression changed again into something, thoughtful and reflective.

"Why are you on my ship?" He asked a scowl on his face but a warmth in his words as he attempted to ignore the battle taking place inside of him.

Feeling her heart pound against her ribs Kagome dug her fingers into the crimson blanket and replied trying to sound haughty and brave but failing. "I ran away from home."

"I guessed that much," He told her as he leaned away, the gemstone catching her eye for just a second as it spun on its golden chain, "But why did you?" He looked her dead in the eye, taking her focus away from the white jewel on his necklace.

Blinking a few times she thought on his question, wondering really what the answer to it was. "I'm here," She whispered out her voice sounding unsure at first before becoming extremely blunt. "Because I didn't want to be there. I figured anywhere was better than there." She continued, her voice strong as she looked at him, returning his earlier scowl with practiced ease. "I just didn't expect to be surrounded by pirates."

Inuyasha glanced at her uncertainly, fear piling in his chest as he remembered what Sango and Miroku had said about this girl never being able to accept them because they were pirates. What if Kagome Dresmont hated them, hated him because he was a pirate? What if this girl was so petty, so shallow that she changed all her opinions on him, on Sango, and on Miroku simply because they were pirates. "_No,_" He told himself. "_She wouldn't change it just because of that, would she?_" Part of him doubted her and believed that she was just enough of a society girl to change her opinions based on his current occupation but, in the back of his mind he knew that might not be her only reason. On top of lying about being a navy officer, he had hurt her both physically and mentally so much so that she now hated him. Despite that knowledge however, he couldn't shake the feeling of fear that seeped deep into his very soul, the feeling that she was prejudice, was narrow minded, and filled with unfounded hate. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, it was a feeling he wanted desperately to destroy.

With a deep breath he began to build a tight barrier between himself and Miss Dresmont, just in case his fear was realized. It was a subconscious behavior he had learned long ago, meant to guard him and protect him from the countless emotional trauma's he had endured since he had come screaming into the world, a new born infant already hated by all. He scowled at the thought and took another step towards her, the narrowed look on his face becoming even deeper imbedded in his skin protecting him like a moat protects her king. "What did you expect?"

"I expected what I saw before." She bit back arrogantly as she crossed her hands over her chest. "You deceived everyone, called yourself a navy officer," She looked at him, tears threatening her eyes that he blatantly ignored. "Dressed in navy-men clothing, talked like an uneducated man, and lied," She paused and gulped down the word as if to make it disappear. " You lied about your state of matrimony."

"So what?" Inuyasha replied, the scowl still on his face as his whole body seemed to tense as if ready to spring.

"So what?" She said back in anger as she pushed herself forward on the bed. "So what is all you can say? There is a big what, a giant one. If I had known you were an egotistical pirate I never would have come on board!" Her anger got the best of her as she spoke but she didn't care. "That's all you are, some mutinous pirate with no respect for people, laws, or order." She found herself rising from the bed, screaming as she pushed her feet onto the floor finally coming to stand tall and strong before him. "You came into our town disguised as the crown's navy and lied to everyone as if your words meant nothing to them as if they meant nothing to you." Kagome stomped one foot on the ground as hard as she could, closing her eyes as she threw her head side to side in her rage. "You're just low pirate scum."

So this was it, Inuyasha thought to himself, everyone had been right about her. Kagome Dresmont was no different than any other girl from Port Royal, even if she did like the sea, even if she did love sailing, she was still a pampered girl of society, a girl who feared the pirate, who hated him. His eyes grew sad for a moment as he thought of that, she could never be with a pirate, she saw him as nothing more than lying scum. He snorted at the thought—trying to push back his own feelings of disappointment. Instead he let that disappointment turn to anger, anger and embarrassment. He had thought this girl liked him for who he was but in the end, like everyone else in his life once she had known the truth she had turned on him, hated him. Instantly, subconsciously, his mind fought to protect him from another rejection, causing him to react in anger to her hateful words.

"Well sorry I didn't want to just walk into a port with pirate's colors." He said snidely as he walked towards the windows at the back of his cabin, his heart twisting in his chest, it was a silent indication—the only indication—that Inuyasha was in distress. "I guess for me wanting to live is just far more important than truthfulness."

Kagome was almost taken aback by this new sound of anger in his voice but she too instantly reacted to it with her own rage. "You lied about everything though, important things, things more important than your masquerade as a navy officer."

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from smirking, at least she got the masquerade part right.

"You pretended to like me." She accused, her body flashing with hurt and anger for all of a second causing Inuyasha pause. He turned to look at her, to look at those grey eyes so full of an emotion he couldn't place but as soon as that emotion had reached fruition it disappeared, replaced by undeniable hatred. "And then it turned out," She spoke softly, her voice filled with venom. "You were just another lying, horrible, murdering pirate."

Inuyasha looked at her and felt his heart drop in his chest but pushed the sensation away. There was no denying it: Kagome Dresmont hated him. It was so evident in her voice just then, so evident in fact that he couldn't even bring himself to admit to her that it hadn't been pretend. He knew if he admitted that now, she would probably just through it back in his face, tell him that it didn't matter anymore because he was a pirate: a lying, horrible, and murdering pirate. Inuyasha felt the human in him grow smaller and smaller, turning into a soft voice in the background of his mind. It was a voice that was in pain, breaking. "_Miss Dresmont hates us_," that small voice was saying as it slowly faded into nothing, "_She hates us like everyone does, our family, demons and humans both. She hates us because of what we are." _Inuyasha could almost see the small human form of himself, sitting in the proverbial corner of his mind, knees drawn to his chest, saying over and over again. "_She hates us_."

"I know." Inuyasha found himself saying out loud, agreeing with that figment of his imagination (if that was what it really was).

Kagome turned towards him, "What?" She asked harshly her face showing some confusion.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment, his eyes glazing over it appeared as the human inside of him became so small he could no longer hear its soft voice. The demon rose to the occasion, however, taking over the part the human had left behind. "Sorry for any inconvenience." It replied shortly almost snarling.

Kagome frowned and stepped away from him at the words. "_Is this his real self coming out?_" She clutched at her jacket, pulling it together in front of her chest, trying to hide behind the torn buttons and sheep skin. This was not the reaction she had expected when she had asked Inuyasha if he had pretended to like her. Really, she wasn't sure what she should have expected but a part of her had hoped he would say he really did like her and that it hadn't been some sick game or an award winning performance. "_In the end_," she realized, "_It was nothing more than a game, a lie, a performance—a game that ended with the prize being my broken heart_." Looking down at her feet, her pain settling in her breast she spoke softly. "Just let me off at Charleston."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't do that."

Kagome practically hissed and marched towards him, completely unafraid. It was a strange action, Inuyasha thought. "So now that I'm here you're going to use me." She accused as she stopped only a few precious feet away from him, her hands on her hips as she glared. "You marked me like a demon bitch, so now I'm your bitch? Well I've got bad news for you Captain Smith—."

"My name's Inuyasha, remember?" He interrupted, his eyes blank from any true emotion making him appear almost snide. "Smith's a fake name, my dear."

Kagome wanted to scream. Firstly because she had forgotten the earlier declaration, second because it was another thing he had lied about and third because of the word 'my.' "I am not ever going to be your anything!" She screamed at him, her face going red with the effort. "I hate you; I hate you, I hate you, you God damned pirate." All of her hurt came out of her as she cried out, the words pouring from her as the feeling of betrayal, the feeling of hurt and embarrassment, came over her full force as she jabbed her finger into his chest, poking him with every syllable. "So you leave me at Charleston or I swear—." She froze as Inuyasha suddenly reacted, reaching out and grabbing her hand, holding it between tight clawed fingers.

Inuyasha felt the anger in his heart start to build as he help her hand, the gesture both electrifying and sickening to his stomach. He had _really_ liked this girl and yet—his greatest fear was coming true. Girls didn't go for pirates, girls didn't like the pirate type, and even a girl like Kagome who liked the sea would never like to live on the sea as a pirate. She held a romantic interest in the sea, seeing it as a beautiful place, the place of cheap novels that woman often read frivolously when their husbands were at work and no kids were in the house.

Miroku and Sango had been right—they had been very right and he had been the biggest fool of them all to think this girl would still like him even after finding out the truth behind him and his crew. He had been a fool to think she would be okay with him lying to her, with him appearing to turn on her, with him marking her against her will—he really couldn't blame her for hating him but still, it hurt. He really wanted to tell her, to tell her that he had not meant those harsh words, that he really had done it all for the best—but she wouldn't listen, he knew she wouldn't. He was nothing more than a pirate lying, murderous, raping, scum in her eyes.

"Listen Miss Dresmont." He said, his voice like acid as his anger from the situation fell onto her. "I can't drop you at Charleston because we're not going to Charleston and unless you want me to drop you off at one of the finest, sleaziest, pirate ports in the world, you might want to shut your pretty fucking mouth."

"You have no right." Kagome said her eyes filled to the brim with fury. "I demand—,"

Inuyasha dropped her hand instead choosing to grab her shoulders cutting off her words, his own anger finally spilling from his heart like a flood. He felt disgusted with himself, he had liked a girl who hated what he really was—simply because he was a pirate she hated him, spoke to him like he was trash. Briefly he wondered if she would hate him even more if he admitted he was a half breed also (in more ways than one). He didn't even want to know what she would think of him then. With that thought currently the forerunner in his mind, he made a decision—if she wanted a nasty pirate with a bad attitude then that was what she would get.

Resolved he clutched her arm tightly with one hand, while the other went to her chin before he looked right into her eyes, pushing his thoughts aside for the present conversation. "While you're on this ship you will do what I say." He told her firmly, his eyes filled completely with resentment. The sight making Kagome lose any confidence she had in herself at all. "So shut up." He whispered harshly. "I have marked you as mine." He nodded towards her shoulder. "So you will be protected on this ship. But if you so much as step a toe out of line I will remove the mark and leave you to the crew or—," He bent forward and licked her chin lightly, the sound of her heart skipping a beat thrilling his ears. "I'll punish you." He moved away from her chin and kissed a trail from her jaw to her ear.

Carefully, he allowed himself to enjoy her one last time, letting his demon blood finally take control as it had wanted, if only slightly and only for a minute. The demon in him howled with victory, glad he had finally decided to let him at the girl. He had after all, put an intent claim on her, which caused his demon side to catch fire at the thought of putting the full-fledged mate mark on her neck. It would be a good threat also—the threat of having sex with her—even if he would never do such a thing, it would help prove a point and in an odd way it would protect her further. As long as she listened to him, he could protect her but if she didn't—he was afraid of what could happen to her on a pirate's ship. Even he couldn't prevent all harms. So maybe, if he had a proper threat, she would listen and stay safe. With that thought, he kissed the spot below her ear, marveling in the scent that lingered there, her natural scent.

Kagome felt her body heat up at the contact, all of her sexual desires for this man that had formed back at Port Royal betraying the way she felt now. She moaned involuntarily when his lips came to her ear and sucked on it lightly and allowed her body to ache into him when she felt him bite her ear lobe before licking around its edge. He trailed his tongue back to her jaw bone: the sensation causing a strange feeling between her legs, a burning that made her toes and fingers curl. Suddenly, he pulled back and looked at her catching her eyes with his own and smirking as he brushed one hand over her cheek. Coming back to herself she raised a hand to slap him but he caught it easily between nimble fingers causing her to panic and try to pull away but he stopped her with a feral growl. Shaking, she looked up into his face and cringed when she noticed the the twinge of red in his normally all gold visage. He smiled at her and brought his hand to her hip stroking it gently.

"This will be your punishment," He whispered to her as he let his demon act on impulse, grabbing her ass and pulling her forward into his body.

She gasped as she felt something touch her, it was hard and firm on her stomach and somehow she knew what it was without having to see it. He rubbed against her for a second and Kagome felt her body lit on fire at the sensation. She wasn't sure where the sensation was coming from but she knew exactly what was causing it. He pulled away from her and she moaned desperately wanting to feel him even closer.

"I don't think it will be much of a punishment though," He trailed his hand behind her, his fingers brushing over her ass again. Kagome shivered at the touch and involuntarily closed her eyes as he brought his hand back to her hip, his thumb stroking gently against the fabric of her jacket. Part of Kagome wanted him to pull her towards him once again and was disappointed when he didn't, instead chosing to lean forward and whisper in her ear. "I think you'd enjoy it." Before he let go of her and Kagome instantly fell to the ground.

She felt flushed and hot all over and it was the knowledge of that sensation that made her realize what he had been doing. Even though she had never had sex in her life, she had heard from her friends what it was. They had all talked about it after getting married or rather, they had all complained about it. They had told her it hurt and was boring and that it was disgusting and painful when their husbands touched them.

Kagome looked at the Captain and felt a new wave of heat hit her, nothing he had done had hurt or been boring or been disgusting. In fact every action had been the opposite and that realization was what made her feel disgusting and hot all at the same time. Wrapping her arms around herself she closed her eyes tightly her voice trembling as she spoke. "It would still be rape." She said still not daring to look at him. "Your punishment would still be rape."

The demon motivating Inuyasha smelt the air, taking in the telltale sign of a woman aroused. "I can't rape the willing."

Kagome's eyes popped open and she glared at him in complete hatred as she stood shakily to her feet backing away from him as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Her face was set into a thin line as she opened her mouth to speak. "I would never want to sleep with you."

Inuyasha took a step towards her and she felt herself become filled with fear. She backed up and found her backside in line with a table, glancing back she noticed the charts and maps and the desk chair—she gulped, there was no where left to go.

She looked back at him just in time to come face to face with his deadly golden eyes—they looked different than they had the moment before, the red no longer dominating his vision, only twinge at the sides. He put one hand beside her, firmly on the desk, and leaned forward. Her heart raced in her chest as he reached a hand up and touched her short hair gently. Bending forward he kissed her lips ever so slightly and Kagome found herself hard pressed to not enjoy it. He backed away and looked her dead in the eye again, his eyes taking on a whole different hue—they were almost gentle, the red now completely gone from his vision as he sighed and touched her cheek gently, he almost looked like he regretted his actions. Slowly, he leaned their foreheads together and Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Every touch of the hand, every kiss and caress, everything he had made her feel didn't amount to what this made her feel. This simple action made her heart pound faster, made her feel like she was making some huge mistake—like she had completely read him wrong.

She was so engrossed in this thought that she jumped from the feel of his breath grazing her skin when he began to speak again.

"I will never make you do something against your will." He declared softly as he backed away and kissed her head the same way he had the last time they had been in this room. "I'm a better man than that."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion. He had threatened her, given her advances and yet, he was declaring he would never do anything she didn't want. Why would he say such a thing? What was the Captain's angle? He had hurt her, he had lied to her about himself, he had tortured her heart, he had leaned his head so intimately against her own and then kissed her forehead as if it was a sacred jewel. "Captain—." She whispered softly.

He quickly backed away, cursing himself for the declaration, for the way he had just lost control. Mentally he berated himself, wanting to just go jump overboard so the water could cool him off. "_What the hell am I thinking?"_ He asked himself as her scent of arousal, confusion, and fear wracked his mind. Never in his life had he lost control like that, never had his demon been awakened to that extent. He could still feel it, the demon inside of him pushing at his senses.

"_I want her." _It said over and over again, begging him for control.

"_I never should have marked her_," He grumbled internally but at the same time he knew, it was his only choice. She would be safe with his mark, under his protection, no one would touch her, "_She'll be safe, she'll be safe from anyone_." He licked his lips an odd realization haunting him. "_But can I keep her safe from me?_"

Ignoring that uncomfortable thought he turned away from her and started to head towards the door no longer wishing to be in the room with her any longer. But before he could make it to the door, before he could even step away from the window he was currently beside, a scent hit his nose, a familiar scent. He knew it well, in fact he had smelt it on more than one occasion from two women very important to him. Sango had smelt of that scent often during her first year with them but then it had gradually declined leaving her a natural orange smell that never went away. His mother, on the other hand, had smelt of that scent so often during his childhood that sometimes it was hard for him to remember what her naturally scent was. Especially at night his nose had been plagued by that scent wafting from his mother's form to his own as they shared a bed in shaggy surroundings.

He frowned deeply at the thought bringing a hand up to the gemstone that rested on his chest memories of her and that scent in his nose causing his eyes to burn for only a fraction of a second. He gritted his teeth together as he forced the memory away and clutched at the gemstone hard before dropping it from his hands in fear of breaking it. It bounced against his chest and burned momentarily as he raised his hand to touch its familiar smooth surface once more. For just a moment he found himself not thinking of his mother or Sango but of something in the far reaches of his mind that he could not locate. It felt as if there was another instance where he had smelled this scent but what or when or who escaped him.

Moving his hand away from the gem against his chest, Inuyasha closed his eyes taking in that unmistakable scent of unhappiness but not just any unhappiness, the kind that comes from a deeply rooted pain, which can never be properly healed. With that scent in his nose, he turned around and looked at her taking in her broken and small form that set on the floor. One hand supporting her and the other clutching the front of the jacket that was still hanging opened, the white shirt underneath just as see-through as it had been on deck but he couldn't even bring himself to stare, let alone enjoy the sight of her perky breast through the garb. Instead he looked to the one spot he knew he needed to, he looked at her face, he looked at her stormy grey eyes, rain seeming to pour from that storm.

"What do you want from me?" Her words came out so soft he had to perk his ears forward to hear but in the end chose not to listen.

Instead he glanced out the window looking at the sea as the ship continued to move down the coast. He noticed a pod of dolphins behind the ship, dancing and playing in the surf the vessel created the sight making him smile ever so slightly. He could even hear them, talking to one another with little clicks and dog like barks. A friend of his, an otter demon, had once told him upon his own request (or really the request of an eight year old and curious Miroku) that dolphins were very fun to talk to, intelligent and witty. He would have to take his friends word for it, after all, he could only talk to dogs and certain breeds of wolf.

Inuyasha drew his eyes away from the pod and looked back at Kagome who was still sitting, silently watching, waiting for an answer. He sighed at the look on her face, knowing that he didn't really have one, he didn't know what he wanted from her.

"_You want her."_

The demon inside of him whispered, he chose to ignore it. Maybe he did want her, his human and his demon both. That was a first for him, an absolute first, usually the demon only wanted a quick rut in the hay and the human wanted to talk and flirt but right now both the human in him and the demon had come to a mutual understanding—they both wanted Kagome Dresmont in every possible way.

Inuyasha pushed the idea from his head, even if he wanted her, he couldn't have her—she had made that perfectly clear. With that last thought, he glanced at Kagome, it was time to ask as he always had.

"Do you have something to live for, Miss Dresmont?" The question seemed odd.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, completely forgetting her earlier question and instead focusing on this new one. She had heard in the legends and in the bedtime stories that the dreaded pirate Captain Inuyasha always asked someone this question before he killed them and their answer was the difference between their continuing life and life ending death. "_Do I have something to live for?_" She asked herself as she looked down at the hard wooden floor for all but a second before she turned and looked back up at him, her eyes on him, staring at him, waiting on _him_ it appeared. She shook her head after a moment and looked down at the floor once more, the hand supporting her opening to touch the smooth surface with a flat palm before she looked back at him with conviction. "Do you, Captain Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he felt like a fish out of water. No one had ever asked him such a thing. No one had ever questioned him on his own question. Looking at her now he realized what his answer was and it scared him—it outright made him feel insecure and terrified. Keeping that feeling down he tried to find a witty remark to her question, tried to find some means of answering her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of a single thing other than the one conclusion that was running through his head—the thing he never wanted to say out loud to her or anyone.

Kagome smirked and looked at him with determined eyes. "If you can't even answer your own question," She said with a conviction he almost feared. "Then why should I?"

Gaining some composure he took a deep breath and smirked at her. She backed away a little confused at his sudden confidence and watched as he stepped towards her. Reaching out he presented her with his hand, offering it in such a way that she couldn't deny him. Hesitantly, she reached and allowed his calloused fingers to wrap around her own and pull her upwards off the ground and onto her feet in a sweet motion. "You win this one." He conceded and much to her surprise kissed her knuckles gently, his lips touching her skin so featherlight that she was almost certain it had never happened. "Miss Dresmont." He pulled away and touched her now short hair and felt himself twinge at the sight. "Why did you cut your hair?" He asked suddenly.

She reached up and touched the short locks, a blush forming on her cheeks from the kiss as she glanced away from him. She couldn't believe he had done it and despite her anger with him, she found that she couldn't deny the sensation. She couldn't even fight it. "I wanted to blend in, so I wouldn't be found."

He accepted the answer with a snort. "Better luck next time." He walked towards the door, wanting to be away from her now more than ever. The slight kiss he had given her hand had reignited a lot of feelings in his human mind and the fact she hadn't pulled away made it even worse. Maybe, he could win her back—change her mind about pirates over time. He laughed internally at himself, wondering how he could be such a dense optimist.

"Yes, next time." She said in a small voice.

His ears twitched on his head trying to pick up her words and Kagome saw them move for the very first time. She felt her whole mind blank at the very sight of them. They were singlehandedly the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. The urge to touch them rocketed through her like a virus, the urge to see if they were really covered in fur shook her to her very core. She wanted desperately to rush him, to touch those ears, to fondle them, while his lips touched hers, while his hands roamed her back and drifted lower to her—

Kagome's eyes went wide at her thoughts and she felt angry with herself. She hated this man, this man was a pirate who had marked her against her will and threatened to rape her for any disobedience she showed him. Kagome looked up at him and tried to see the man from Port Royal but he was very different from this man before her—everything about him was different, not just the adorable ears.

Looking at him now she thought it funny that she had recognized the Captain out of the navy uniform so easily. With his long hair and ears he really didn't look like the same man, who had worn the powdered wig and the three cornered hat. In fact he looked almost like a completely different person, especially with the change of clothes in mind. And yet, she realized, she had known who he was instantly, even before he had spoken out on the deck. The second she had seen him, the first moment when she had looked up at him, she had been able to tell who the man in the red jacket was. "_I wonder why, why could I recognize him if he looks so different?_"

Inuyasha paused as he started to reach for the door handle and turned around looking her once more in the eyes to help get his final point across, "Stay in the cabin where you're safe."

As his eyes pierced into her it dawned on her how she had recognized him without having to see any other features or even hear his voice. "_His eyes, it was his eyes. Those molten honey eyes—I would know them from miles away_."

Not bothering to get an answer from Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed the door-handle and turned it with a mechanical click before walking out of the room the figure of a smaller man rushing around him not bothering him in the least as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Miss Dresmont?" The man asked as he entered the room, taking in the sight of the still stunned Kagome. "Oh my lord, Miss Dresmont!" The voice repeated her name drawing Kagome's attention to the man who had Mrs. Smith or who Kagome had been introduced to as Mrs. Smith's face and voice.

Seeing the recognition on Kagome's face, the older woman wrapped her in a tight hug, saying the words 'sorry' over and over again but Kagome wasn't listening, she was still looking at the now closed door wondering what kind of man the Captain really was. He was not the man from Port Royal but that was not to deny that there was always fact in fiction, a hint of truth is always in falsehood. This man may have been acting but even actors played the parts that fit them best.

So who was he? Who was Captain Inuyasha, what kind of man was he? Was he the Inuyasha of fairy tales and bedtime stories or was he the man who held her hand, who danced with her, who talked of the sea?

_"I'm a better man than that."_

The words echoed around her head as the older woman hugged her tightly and apologized over and over again, her voice muffled by Kagome's shoulder as she cried. The sound of those tears weakening all of Kagome's resolve as she found her own arms wrapping around the unknown woman, holding onto her as the flood gates opened and Kagome allowed herself to cry and to wonder if Captain Inuyasha was indeed a better man.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Grammar, Syntax, and Content 6/10/2012, 7/15/2012, and 7/30/2012  
**

**Bonus Point:**

What do you think the funny squiggles underneath the dog mark on Kagome's shoulder are?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Good job people, yes the answer is episode 135 The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master. If you've never seen it, know this, they all get drunk because of this special Sake mist on top of a mountain and Sango hits on Inuyasha, asking him to run away with her. Kagome, who is also drunk get's pissed and sits him so much that eventually he just keeps getting slammed into the ground without her having to give a command. Ah, delightful. So congrats to the winners!

TheRealInuyasha, Laken, Coca Cola Cookie, Warm-Amber92, and The Anime Chosen One

**Next Chapter:**

**Destination Decided**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/6/2011


	11. Destination Decided

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Destination Decided**

"Miss Dresmont I'm so sorry." Sango said for what felt like the millionth time as she and Kagome set in the Captain's quarters. Both of them were kneeling on the ground, clasped together in a tight never ending hug. "I wanted to stop it but I couldn't, I can't go against the Captain. I'm so sorry, I'm so—so sorry."

"It's okay." Kagome replied as she held onto the older woman even tighter burying her face into the woman's soft brown hair. "And please, don't call me Miss Dresmont," She mumbled not really sure what she was doing, "Kagome's fine."

She wasn't sure why she had asked the other woman to drop the formality, all she knew was that despite everything she really didn't want to be a Dresmont to this woman, she wanted to be close to this woman and she wanted to be connected with her. After all, if she was going to live on this ship, if she was going to be seen as only the Captain's Bitch then she at least wanted one friend and Sango was her absolute best option—a fellow woman forced to live on a pirate ship.

Sango smiled through tears and hugged Kagome close again, the younger girl's words making some of her guilt ebb. "Call me Sango," She whispered as she pulled away, she brought her hands to her face and wiped away the tears and some of the dirt in the process. "That's my name, not Mrs. Smith."

"Sango." Kagome replied softly and smiled for the first time since she had boarded the ship. Her heart was swelling with a happy feeling, she was sure she had made a good decision in trusting this woman. "It's good to meet you, I guess."

"Kagome," Sango said gently as if testing out the name. "I'm the same woman you met before on land, the only difference now is the life you see me live. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected," She scratched the back of her head, taking off the four corner hate in the process, her long hair falling out. "It's just the way it is."

"It's fine." Kagome replied with a forced smile.

She couldn't believe she had been fooled into thinking the woman before her was a soft debutant when in fact she was the complete opposite as Kagome looked at her now. Sango looked like quite the tom boy with her dirty face and her baggy clothes. It was almost hard to believe that this was the same woman. It seemed so unlikely and yet here this woman set in front of her, dressed as a man, and a pirate man at that. Kagome continued to keep her forced smile in place, the painful feeling in her chest making it hard to keep in place.

"_Sango lied to me as well, didn't she?_" Kagome thought to herself sadly. "_I thought we were friends, that we were connected, that she felt the same way I felt, but maybe that was a lie as well._"

Sango watched the emotions play across Kagome's face, seeing through the forced smile easily. Sango frowned and allowed her own face to be taken over by sadness. She understood the other girl's feelings to a degree. Being lied to by people, walking into a situation unprepared for the reality of it, being forced into something you have no want of, it was a hard thing to deal with, and she was sure Kagome was having a hard time handling it.

Looking at the much younger girl Sango found herself wanting to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, she really wanted to make Kagome feel safe, she wanted Kagome to feel at home, she wanted Kagome to understand that this ship was a good ship and that Kagome was surrounded by good people (as long as you didn't count the crew that lived below). Those people, Sango thought, were not necessarily good people, they were simply good crew.

But in the end, Sango knew it was not her place to interfere with Kagome's emotions, at least not yet. At the moment Kagome needed to be allowed to feel whatever she wanted to feel, without unnecessary explanations and reassurances. Sango knew, even if she tried, Kagome would not be able to listen—her heart was hurting to badly to hear what the older girl had to say.

With this in mind Sango chose not to say anything about the odd curve of this young girl's lips. "Kagome," she opted to ask instead. "What happened? How did you end up on our ship?"

Kagome glanced at Sango and wondered what she should tell the other woman, she almost wanted to lie. She wanted to say she was abducted or had ended up here by accident but she knew it would never work, it wasn't plausible anyway. Sango would see right through the farce and get to the real situation eventually anyway. Sighing, Kagome reached up and tried to take a strand of hair between her fingers to twirl but her hair was too short to do so. Putting her hands down on her lap she glanced at her fingers as she remembered the day before, as she remembered every step she took, as she remembered her decision now highlighted by her lack of hair.

She could almost see her hair lying on the floor of her father's room.

"I ran away from home." She told Sango in a soft voice, her eyes not looking at the older woman but instead focusing on a point in her lap.

"Why did you run away?" Sango inquired softly, trying to keep her tone gentle and reassuring.

"Because I didn't—I—," Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep resolving breath.

"It's okay Kagome, you can tell me." Sango pushed as she placed a hand over one of Kagome's own that was curled tightly on the young girls lap. "I won't judge.

The words seemed to strike something within Kagome and the girl began to tear up as she confessed to the older woman. "I ran because I didn't want to be that girl anymore." She looked at Sango pleadingly. "I wanted to get away from that life of manners and duty, I wanted to get away from propriety. I wanted to be me, I wanted to be free, I—," Kagome wiped tears from her eyes. "I didn't want to live for my duty to my family anymore, I wanted to live for my duty to my heart, just like you said."

Sango looked at Kagome and practically had a flashback to her own life. She remembered saying those same words to Kagome, she had seen the reaction cross the younger girls face when she had spoken those words. They must have impacted Kagome a lot more than Sango originally thought. Still, she couldn't blame Kagome for her decision, the decision to run away. In fact Sango secretly wished she had run away from her home a lot sooner than she had. "I understand." She said gently as she took Kagome's hand into her own instead of just letting her fingers hover over it. "And don't worry," She assured trying to convey the truth behind her words. "You're free here."

"Free?" Kagome said in a soft voice as she reached her free hand up to touch her shoulder. Her finger came in contact with the mark on her flesh and she shuddered involuntarily.

"You can be whoever you want to be here Kagome, no one will change you."

Kagome wasn't honestly sure if she believed Sango but she was too tired to fight her on it. The mark on her arm didn't symbolize freedom, in fact it was the exact opposite, it symbolized all the things she couldn't ever be now. It symbolized the Captain's control over her.

Setting these thoughts aside Kagome nodded slightly towards Sango and looked at the room around her, she glanced at some of the things that had not been there on her tour. The guns and the knifes, the charts, the trophy's of other men's hats or pistols, the strange plates and figurines from foreign countries, the furs and the strange clothes of velvet and a rather odd calico jacket that hung off the back of the Captain's chair at his desk. She let her eyes sweep over all these things, really taking them in for the first time. Even when she had first awoken only an hour or so ago, she had not really seen any of the Captain's personal affects. Perhaps her mind had simply been too preoccupied to see them. Looking at them now, Kagome thought she was getting a glimpse into the true nature of her capture, this was a part of who he was, he was an invader, he was a fighter, he was a destroyer, he was a pirate.

Kagome turned back to Sango and looked at the woman currently dressed as a man. Deciding to redirect the conversation onto a safer topic Kagome touched Sango's jacket and gave it a tug. "Why are you dressed as a man, you were dressed as a woman before?"

"Because it's safer." Sango said matter of factly. "There aren't any other women on board and the men, how should I say this." She tapped her chin briefly. "Their palms will start to itch if they constantly see me dressed as a woman."

Kagome gulped at the thought and pulled her jacket tighter around herself from her position on the floor next to Sango. "Would they—the Captain said they would—um—hurt me. Would they really do that?"

Sango frowned at Kagome, a look that told Kagome the answer. "Yes," She said with a deep breath. "But we're safe as long as we're claimed."

"Claimed." Kagome stated and touched her shoulder slightly, her conversation with the Captain coming back to her. "You mean this mark?"

"Yes." She said with a nod. "That mark gives you protection from the rest of the crew, especially the demons. They won't get near you as long as they know it's there." Sango sometimes wished she had a mark like that. From what she had heard of demon customs that mark was as good as locking yourself in a room. No demon would dare touch you if you had that mark on your flesh, to do so would be death plain and simple. "For me it's a little different."

"Different." Kagome pondered out loud and then curiosity got the better of her again. "Who claims you?" Kagome questioned with pure inquisitiveness fueling her. She was very certain she knew the answer to her question already, the display on the deck had said a lot, and the kiss back at Port Royal—but it was always nice to hear the news from the accused and not from the jury.

Sango blushed and turned away from Kagome. "I figured it would be obvious." She smiled slightly, a little crookedly as she looked at Kagome through thick bangs. "The man I had the affair with."

"Peter?" Kagome acknowledged, glad to know there had been at least some truth back at Port Royal.

"Well his names actually Miroku, but yes, Miroku claims me."

"That's right," Kagome said with a nod remembering hearing that Miroku was indeed the man's real name and not Peter. "I guess it slipped my mind." Kagome allowed herself to grow quieter with each word, until finally she just went silent, her mind drifting to unpleasant thoughts and feelings.

For a moment Kagome felt something seep into her at the fact that Peter had not been the man's real name. For every one truth these people had told her, there appeared to be a million lies. It bothered Kagome a lot to know she had been constantly lied to for a week by people she had actually liked—people she had trusted. Her thoughts once again focused on the Captain and she found herself once again filled with both anger and confusion. Had the Captain really liked her, was that another one of the lies? She really wasn't sure what to think. "_I'm so—confused_."

Pushing the thoughts far away from her mind she glanced at Sango. She studied the other woman carefully, wondering if Sango also had a mark on her skin, she was claimed after all so it was only fitting that the older woman also had marred flesh just like Kagome. Kagome knitted her eyebrows at the thought, even if it was possible, she highly doubted it as she remembered Miroku from Port Royal. Miroku was a human and humans didn't bit each other and have mystical dog tattoos with funny symbols appear on the recipients flesh. Still if Sango wasn't marked like Kagome then what kept the men away from her? She had mentioned that she had been claimed in a different manner, but how different could it be?

Once again Kagome looked the girl up and down, she couldn't see under the clothes, Sango was very well covered up but even without having to see the girls flesh she knew—there was no way that Sango had been marked by Miroku and if that was the case, then Sango bared no mark on her flesh at all.

Even knowing this already, Kagome still felt the overpowering urge to ask. "You don't have a mark like mine, do you?" She pointed at her shoulder as an indicator, her eyes barely containing her interest.

"No, I'm not marked in the same way that you were marked." Sango said in a soft voice, her embarrassment catching up with her. It was strange. When it came to Inuyasha and Miroku they could joke about sex easily, it was like a game among the three of them and yet—when it came to a girl like Kagome, she found herself once again a woman of propriety, she didn't want to talk about such things.

"But if you don't have a mark like me," Kagome continued to question, her eyes inquisitive and big with wonder. She really wanted to know what kept this girl safe, maybe if she knew then she could request the Captain to do the same and remove her mark—her chain. "Then why do the other demon men leave you alone? How do they know you are in someone's protection on the ship?"

Sango took a deep breath and tried to control the way her hands were sweating. She glanced at Kagome's innocent face, did the girl really not understand her and Miroku's physical relationship? Sango knew the answer to that already, even without having to ask the girl. Kagome knew nothing about sex, as a girl of society (more importantly an unmarried girl of society) it was obvious that she would never have been educated thoroughly on the manners of the bedroom. Taking another deep calming breath she placed a hand over one of Kagome's again and looked her straight in the eye. "They can smell him on me so they leave me alone."

"Smell?" Kagome looked at her with no signs of understanding. Truthfully, she had no idea what Sango was hinting at.

"They smell Miroku _on_ me." She said again trying to emphasize the words so Kagome would catch on, the other girl simply continued to give her blank looks. Sango sighed and pulled her hand back covering her eyes with it. "We have sex Kagome." She said bluntly.

Kagome's eyes grew huge as saucers and she looked like she might faint as she pointed a shaking finger at Sango. "But you're not married."

"I know or at least we're not married in the technical sense." Sango said with a nod, she felt ashamed for all of a minute. Yes, her and Miroku were a married couple in the eyes of the Captain and the crew but they were not in the eyes of society. The guilt and shamed touched her heart and she pressed one of her hands to her chest before shaking her head. "_I can't let propriety get to me, it's nothing but foolishness anyway._"

Kagome looked at Sango feeling completely taken aback and yet really not surprised at the same time. She should have known after witnessing that kiss that the two were indeed 'intimate.' Still, a part of her had thought, after finding out that so much of what these people had told her were lies, that maybe that had been a strange lie as well. Thinking on it now that really didn't make sense at all.

Sango took a deep breath and looked at Kagome, seeing the confused emotions on the young girls face. She knew that sex before marriage was the worst sin a woman could commit under the blanket of propriety and proper society but to her it really was nothing because she knew the truth. It was at that moment that Sango decided Kagome needed to understand it as well—it would be Kagome's first step away from the world she was brought up in, the closed minded world that had hindered her growth as a person simply because she was a born a woman.

"Kagome," She started, making sure to catch the young girl's eyes. As soon as Kagome looked up at her and focused on her she continued. "You don't need to be married to make love with someone."

Kagome narrowed her eyes perplexed by the term. "Make love?"

Sango smiled and her face flushed but not from embarrassment. "I love Miroku and he loves me." She sighed dreamily putting a hand to her face. "And love is stronger than any marriage certificate. Even demons think so."

"So you're not ashamed to—do that—," Kagome couldn't even bring herself to say the word.

"No, I have no reason to be." Sango placed a hand to her heart and smiled at Kagome trying to convey all of her feelings into that grin. "Because it is done with love and no one should be ashamed to love."

Kagome nodded not sure how to even take this conversation. Women did not have sex before they were married, it just wasn't done, it wasn't right, they weren't even supposed to kiss until the wedding day and yet—Kagome looked at Sango and saw the glow on her face, her eyes far off as if thinking about something. Anytime her friends back on Port Royal had talked about relations with their husband it had always had a bad connotation to it. Like it was horrible, like sex was downright unpleasant but looking at Sango—and thinking of her feelings when the Captain had touched her—she wondered if it really was as bad as the other girls had made it seem.

"Sango." Kagome said in a small voice almost a squeak as she looked at the older more experienced woman. "Do you like—that? Is it, enjoyable?"

Sango turned bright red as she came out of her fantasy and looked at Kagome with remarkably lobster colored cheeks. She looked down at the ground and covered her face with her hands as her embarrassment traveled from her face all the way down her neck. "I—well—hm." Sango laughed a little and refused to meet Kagome's eyes.

"I've always heard that it's unpleasant." Kagome whispered as she too turned bright red.

Sango glanced at Kagome, an action that took all her will power, and allowed herself to take in the look on the girls face. She remembered being a girl of society, she remembered being told by her mother, female relatives, and married friends that sex was a duty and something not to be enjoyed. After she was raped she had thought of it as horrible, as awful and as something sickening and evil. She remembered how afraid she had been to even have sex with Miroku after all of her experiences with it both physically and mentally. But—sex with Miroku had been nothing like the sex she had been told about, the sex she had endured. Sex with Miroku had been slow and magical, it had been gentle and freeing, it had made her feel whole again, like a woman again, like a person again.

Sango smiled at the thought—the first time had been scary but pleasurable once she had calmed down, the second time had been much better, calmer, longer, and more relaxed. And now—it was fun and happy, it was something they did in the mornings, in the afternoons, deep into the night, or quickly before dinner. It was fun and carefree, an activity the two did together that was simply for them and their love.

Sex was wonderful when you did it with someone you loved. Those girls, her mother, Kagome's mother and their friends, they had never had the sex that Sango had in her life. They had performed their marriage duties because it was what they were meant to do, it had been their job, it had been another thing to hate about being born a woman. That was why sex was so horrible to them, that was why it was always spoken of with bad implications and with sighs of remorse among women. If any of those women had ever actually gotten to experience true love and what it was like to make love, then perhaps they would think differently, as Sango did.

Sango looked at Kagome with that thought and smiled at the younger girl, not feeling embarrassed anymore in fact she felt—unbelievably peaceful. "Sex is unpleasant." She admitted softly and took hold of Kagome's hand for the third time, hoping she could warm up Kagome's heart from simply her hands alone. "But making love, with someone you love, is the most beautiful and amazing experience you will ever have in your life."

"Making love." Kagome repeated the strange foreign phrase out loud again. No one had ever called marital relations making love when talking to her about the duties of a wife.

"Yeah. I really love to make love with Miroku." Sango smiled happily and looked into the other girls eyes.

A strange thought hit Kagome then, she wondered in the far recesses of her mind what it was like to make love. She knew the basic mechanics of sex, Eri had very well informed her of it when she had first married Mr. Hojo. Eri had even told her about the strange anatomy of men—and where that strange anatomy went when one was fulfilling her wifely duties. At the time she had shuddered at the thought, especially when Eri had told her it was uncomfortable and a little painful. But as she thought of it her mind wandered to the only sexual experience she had ever really had.

Kagome's mind flashed to the Captain, thinking of the way his hands had felt when they touched her skin, about the way his lips had felt when they sucked on her ear. She thought of the way he had grazed his hands over her bottom, she thought of the way he had moved himself against her—that strange part of his anatomy rubbing against the place that was always warm, that place where it was supposed to fit. Kagome gulped—there was no way that could possibly feel good, no way in the whole of the world and yet—

She looked at Sango who was smiling to herself, it appeared the other woman was lost in thought too.

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to ask a question, meant only for her. "_What would it be like_," She wondered internally. "_To make love to the Captain?"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as the thought seemed to reverberate in her mind, flowing over all of her senses. Quickly she shook her head, wanting to push the very thought from her psyche because she knew, that in the end, it would be impossible to ever really know. After all, she told herself, to make love to someone you probably had to be in love with them and Kagome wasn't in love with the Captain. In fact they were so far away from love it was downright unpleasant to even think about their current relationship. She felt the hate in her heart, she felt the pang of anger in her chest, but at the same time she felt the logic. The Captain had marked her for good reason—for protection—and if he hadn't used that mark then—

Kagome's eyes became wide as she made a connection. Looking at Sango she built up her courage to ask the most important question she had ever asked in her life. "If I wasn't marked like this," She motioned to her shoulder. "Would the Captain have marked me like Miroku marked you?"

"It would have been his only option." Sango admitted to Kagome delicately. "Demons don't recognize diamond rings or vocal claims Kagome, they're physical." She bore her eyes into Kagome to reiterate her point. "If you don't smell like the man claiming you or you don't have his mark, then you are fair game."

Kagome nodded as she felt something inside of her registered. The Captain's behavior was making sense, ever so slightly. If he wouldn't have marked her with his fangs then he would have had to have sex with her and Kagome—he must have known she wasn't the kind of girl who went for things like that.

"_I will never force you to do anything you don't want to."_

She believed him, she understood him. He could have had her, he could have raped her but he chose not to. He chose to mark her instead, in a way this mark had protected her. She touched her shoulder and felt the warmth flow from the mark to her fingertips.

"He did this to protect me." She said out loud, her voice nearly silent in the too still air.

Sango nodded. "The Captain's a good person Kagome, I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but he is a good man."

Kagome looked at Sango wanting desperately to believe her. "Is he really, a good man?" The question was directed just as much at Sango as it was at herself.

"He's a great man. In all my years of being on his ship he has never made me do anything I didn't want."

"He would never force you." Kagome supplied the Captain's words, they continued to echo loud in her head even after she had said them.

"No, he wouldn't." Sango smiled gently. "He's a better man than that."

"_I'm a better man than that."_

Kagome's eyes snapped wide at the words and she looked at Sango, almost wondering if she had been told to say those words on the Captain's behalf, as if it was something premeditated between the two but that was impossible. Those words were from Sango's heart—Kagome knew that just by looking at the older woman's face. Kagome looked down at her knees, taking in the sight of the ships wooden floor and the soft carpet the Captain kept on top of it in his room. Glancing at Sango she smiled, the anger and confusion in her heart lightening slightly. Perhaps, the Captain was a good man who had been forced to make a difficult decision. Kagome smiled at the thought, maybe there was hope for the two of them yet.

"_I'm a better man than that." _The words reverberated in her head and she felt herself grow calm for the first time in a while.

"He really is a better man than he appears Kagome." Sango restated because of Kagome's silence.

Kagome looked up at the woman and drew her face into a genuine smile that completely caught Sango off guard. "Kagome?" The woman questioned as her eyes lit with puzzlement at the sight.

Kagome only shook her head and with a smile that showed her teeth before she spoke, "I've heard those words somewhere before, Sango."

-break-

"Why am I here?" Miroku asked for the billionth time as he attempted to sleep in the makeshift bed he had composed of blankets on the floor. After Sango and Kagome's heart to heart it had been decided that the two girls would bunk together until Inuyasha could organize his cabin to accommodate a woman, without imposing on her. It had been a noble thought but, at the moment, the only true suffer was Miroku.

From his desk Inuyasha studied an old chart, looking for a proper port for them to dock at and sell some cargo he had 'obtained' off of the navy ship some weeks back before Port Royal. Because of the unexpected storm they had not been able to sell it as quickly as he would have liked but at least now that they were heading towards Hispaniola, he would be able to get it off his ship easily and, if he hit up the right port, for a good price.

"Why do I have to sleep in here?" Miroku groaned as he rolled on the sheets trying to get comfortable.

"Because I only have one bed." Inuyasha replied smartly as he reached into his desk for an ink well and a feather. He set the two on the desk and slowly opened the ink well, being careful not to spill it everywhere. The ship rocked lightly and caused Inuyasha some worry. Looking around her grabbed a small mug and put the opened bottle of ink inside of it for safety.

"That makes perfect sense." Miroku growled out as he tried to get comfortable again. He set up and adjusted the one pillow he had been allotted before falling back onto the floor again, somehow he had made it worse. He groaned in discomfort and rubbed his neck knowing he would be very sore come tomorrow.

"It makes absolutely perfect sense." Inuyasha grumbled back as he started marking out leagues on the map in front of him, it was an attempt to estimate their travel time. "I have one bed and I refuse to sleep with that wench and I won't let her sleep on the floor—."

"You let me sleep on it easily enough." Miroku grumbled under his breath.

Inuyasha glared at him and continued on. "It was a reasonable idea to let Miss Dresmont stay with Sango for the time being until I can get another bed in here."

"You don't sleep though." Miroku groaned as he threw a blanket over his face. "She can sleep in here and you can prowl the ship like normal."

"I sleep sometimes." Inuyasha defended still not looking away from the charts in front of him. "I might even sleep tonight."

"Sometimes, might—sometimes and might are the key words in that sentence Captain." Miroku seat up from his make shift bed on the floor and gritted his teeth as he popped his neck, he was already starting to feel stiff. "You could go a few days without sleep until we make port and get another bed."

"But I don't wanna." Inuyasha supplied as he made a mark on the map he was studying. He grumbled when he realized just how far they were from any good port towns. "It's more fun to watch you act like a whinny pup."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, the Captain hadn't called him a pup in years. Among dog demons it was very typical to call a child a pup and since Miroku had been raised by the Captain from the time he was eight, it was an expression he had heard many times. On several occasions—usually when the Captain was annoyed with him—Inuyasha referred to him as a pup. As a child he hadn't known what to make of the expression until Myoga told him of its meaning. It was almost like Inuyasha was referring to him as his son—his pup. Back then it had been endearing to hear the Captain refer to him as his son but now it was an insult. It was the equivalent of calling him an arrogant child, even though he was a grown man.

"I'm not a pup." Miroku pouted and laid back in his lumpy bed defeated. "I haven't been a pup for years."

"Then don't act like one." Inuyasha fired back and finally set the chart down. He stood and stretched then yanked off his jacket and shirt the gemstone nearly pulling over his head until Inuyasha grabbed it and pulled it back down to rest against his chest before reaching for the string of his pants.

"Can't we sleep clothed?" Miroku muttered from his blanket bed.

"Am I gettin' ya hot?" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he slowly undid the tie of his pants, pushing them off his hips slowly as if he was giving Miroku a strip tease.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and shuddered at the thought before he made a gagging noise, his eyes shut tightly. "First, I'm not a molly." Miroku told the Captain his eyes still closed tightly. "And second, you're practically my father or something, so that's incest and very creepy."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a slight smile. Even though he had referred to Miroku as his pup when he was a child or his brother, it was still fun to hear it out loud. This was the first time, in a very long time, that Miroku had referred to him as a family member but it made sense—he had been raised by the Captain since he was a little whelp, so it was only natural for him to feel like Inuyasha and him were really family. It was an idea that Inuyasha kind of liked, he had always secretly wanted children or a brother that liked him but he had always known that neither thing would ever happen. His mixed blood and his line of work prevented both of those things on many levels.

"Well then pup, I'll just go to sleep. Not as much fun if you ask me, though." Inuyasha muttered as he blew out the one candle in the room, darkness over taking them except for the moon light that came in the windows.

"Don't call me pup." Miroku said with a laugh from his spot on the floor before opening his eyes to the darkness. After several seconds his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could just make out the Captain lying in his own bed. "You think Myoga will be okay at the wheel?" He asked softly into the darkened room.

"He was a navigator once and all he has to do is go with the wind until I decide on a port." Inuyasha yawned lightly, his body feeling drained not physically but emotionally from the day.

"Did you pick a port yet?" Miroku inquired as he stretched and cocooned himself in the sheets.

Inuyasha glanced at the young man and for a second was reminded of when Miroku had been very young. As a child Miroku had often fallen asleep in the Captain's quarters due to their nightly lessons and on those occasions Inuyasha had pilled the boy on top of blankets on the floor next to his bed unless he knew for a fact he wasn't going to sleep that night in which case he allowed the small boy the comfort of the soft mattress. Still, whether Miroku was put on the ground on blankets like now or placed on the bed, without fail, Miroku would make himself into a small ball in those sheets or on that bed. Looking at Miroku now Inuyasha found it endearing that even after all these years the man still curled up in those sheets, maintaining the childhood habit.

"I think we're gonna stop in Trinidad." Inuyasha finally answered as the memories of Miroku as a child went back into the precious spot in his heart where he kept them.

"Isn't that a little far out of the way?" Miroku asked as he proceeded to curl tighter in a ball.

"Yeah but we always fetch a high price there." Inuyasha reasoned with a yawn, for once he was actually very tired.

Miroku grunted at the answer knowing the Captain had made an appropriate choice in ports even if Trinidad bothered him slightly. The only reason it bothered him was because it was a Spanish Town, which meant they would have to rely on the Captain for everything. Even after years of being tutored by the Captain he had never learned much Spanish, it wasn't one of his best languages and yet the Captain, like many other languages he knew, spoke it fluently. Miroku pouted a little jealous of the Captain's ability for language but then berated himself, after all Miroku had learned four languages in under ten years, which compared to even some noblemen wasn't that bad at all.

Pushing the thoughts aside Miroku went back into the present conversation. "Trinidad?" He mumbled before turning towards the Captain in the dark. "It'll be a good place to sell that tobacco and poppy."

Inuyasha grunted in agreement as he turned on his side, his thoughts were leaving Miroku and wandering to Miss Dresmont, not because of anything he and Miroku were saying but because her could hear the soft voices coming from the other room. Sango and Miss Dresmont were talking quietly just like him and Miroku.

"We can sell the navy uniforms there too." Miroku continued to chatter, not realizing the Captain was distracted by the soft voice coming from the other side of the wall. "How much do you think we'll get for the lot?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, he was too busy falling asleep to that woman's gentle voice, Kagome Dresmont's gentle voice. He didn't even know what she was saying, mainly because he couldn't concentrate on her words but it wasn't the words that were lulling him, it was the sound. He really just wanted to listen to the cadence of her voice when she wasn't screaming at him. The soft rhythm reminded him of the Miss Dresmont of Port Royal—the girl who had liked him, the girl who had kissed his hand, the girl who grew excited when she talked of the sea. Unconsciously, he reached for the gem around his neck fingering it lightly as he imagined the girl he had known for only a few precious days. He missed that girl, but it seemed that there was not much he could do. She hadn't even spoken to him since the argument/confrontation in his cabin hours ago, instead she had only stayed by Sango's side as if she was silently refusing to leave the safety of the other woman's arms.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice broke him out of his musings.

"Yes," Inuyasha acknowledged softly as he allowed the gem to slip out of his fingers his train of thought gone for the better.

Miroku was quiet for several minutes, when he did finally speak his voice was calm but confident. "You were thinking of Miss Dresmont weren't you?"

"Go to sleep Miroku." Inuyasha huffed hastily and turned away from the other man completely.

Miroku nodded even though Inuyasha couldn't see him and lay on his back. Looking at the ceiling he thought about Miss Dresmont. Briefly he had been able to talk to Sango and she had told him of Miss Dresmont's decision to run away from home. She had told him about Kagome wanting to simply be herself, wanting to be in a place where she would be accepted for who she was. She had run away because they had given her the courage to believe in herself and allowed her to think for herself. And now she was seeing them as a lie, she was seeing their words as true false hope. Sango had told him about Kagome's feelings and the fact she was both angry and confused.

Miroku sighed at the thought, feeling sorry for the young woman. He only hoped that Sango could show her that although they had lied about who they were, they had not lied about their feelings regarding her. That had been the truth, every moment and every word.

Miroku glanced at the Captain, knowing that Miss Dresmont was probably hurt the most by him. She felt betrayed, she felt angry and yet, she had to at least understand just slightly the hard decision Inuyasha had to make. It was either mark her or watch the crew eat her alive. There was no way to protect her otherwise. Even a Captain's words weren't that strong when it came to a woman.

He hoped the young girl could see this truth and understand the meaning of what was happening aboard the ship now. Maybe if she did then the positive emotion would be enough for Kagome to turn to them and accept them as pirates, accept them for who they were—in much the same way they had already accepted her without her knowledge. Glancing at the Captain's still figure, Miroku silently hoped that would be the case.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." He whispered into the dark, knowing the other man would hear him.

Inuyasha, who was looking out at the night sky, flicked an ear towards Miroku and stifled a heavy sigh. He had a lot on his mind or at least he had a person weighing heavily on his mind. Pushing it all behind him he flicked an ear towards the cabin on the other side of the wall. The two girls were silent now. Disappointed he turned in his sleep and looked at Miroku in the dark with a slight smile filled with sadness, disappointment, and an odd acceptance mounting his face. The gem against his chest burned for all of a second causing that smile to turn into a frown. "_Why has it been doing that lately?_" He wondered if only to himself as he grasped the gem in the dark waiting for it to cool. After a moment it did just that and Inuyasha sighed before shifting onto his back and letting go of the small jewel. "Goodnight pup." He called into the air with a slight grin forming on his face when he heard Miroku huff in response.

"You're an ass." Miroku yawned into the dark; Inuyasha only smiled wider.

-break-

Far away from the ship Shikuro, standing on the deck of his father's own ship stood one Naraku Morgan, his sharp demon eyes staring out into the flirting sea. He watched intently as the moon was covered by clouds in the sky, his eyes captivated by the haunting sight. There was something ethereal about the way the moon was suddenly covered, leaving only the stars as a guide. He watched the constellations, spotting several he had been told of as a child.

He could make out the big bear and the little bear, the swan, and the man Orion, all were there looking back at him, fixated as if they found him to be the curious thing and not the other way around. Closing his eyes he took in the sound of the waves, the feel of the ship's surf as the water somehow managed to find its way all the way up the ship's side and too his face—it was an invigorating feeling completely, wholly, naturally.

With a feeling of utter contentment Naraku opened his eyes and allowed a curious smirk to light his face, the sight slightly haunting as the moon chose that moment to come back from behind the clouds, casting an eerie light on the boy's face. Looking into the sky again, he grouped the stars creating his own constellation—it was that of a woman, with big grey eyes, the same color as the dark sky where starlight met bleak night.

"I have to thank you Miss Dresmont." He mumbled into the night air. "If not for you I would never have left that god forsaken Port Town from hell."

With another deadly smirk Naraku licked his lips. Now he could do as he pleased and there was no one who could stop him, at the first chance he got he would simply disappear, removing himself from a life he too had hated and then he would proceed to make the life for himself that he had always wanted.

Naraku grinned from ear to ear; it wasn't a pleasant sight to look at.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Minor Editing 7/30/2012  
**

**Special Congrats to KagomeLoverOfInuyasha for being reviewer 150, hopefully 200 is right around the corner! **

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

No one has gotten the bonus point yet but some of you are pretty close, the squiggly marks look exactly like this 犬夜叉. But I will award a point to **angel**, **The Anime Chosen One**, and **TheRealInuyasha** for being the closest.

Thanks everyone else who gave an answer. Some of them were really creative and all of them were good guesses! They actually made me feel very unromantic, your ideas were much dreamier in nature than mine but then again, mine has something very important going for it as well ^^

**Bonus Point:**

Now this chapter's bonus is based off of last chapters'. Identify the squiggles: 犬夜叉. Name the language and what it translates to.

**Notes:**

**Hispaniola** is a major island in the Caribbean, containing two states the Dominican Republic and Haiti. Hispaniola is perhaps most famous for the site of the colonies founded by Christopher Columbus on his voyages in 1492 and 1493.

**Trinidad** is not part of Hispaniola and is located much farther away than Hispaniola is from Jamaica where Port Royal is located. It is closer to Venezuela, whereas Hispaniola is very close to Cuba.

**Molly** is an archaic term for gay man.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Island of Trinidad**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/9/2011


	12. The Island of Trinidad

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Island of Trinidad**

"Welcome to Trinidad." Inuyasha said with a slight smirk on his face as the ship came into the harbor of the Port of Spain on the famous island of Trinidad.

He and Miroku were standing on the helm deck of his Ship the Shikuro, both of them looking out at the giant Spanish port. It was a swarm of activity—most of which was rather unsavory. The Island of Trinidad was famous for piracy because of how easy it was to sell goods on the port. All one really had to do was step on land with some reassembly priced merchandise and the money would be practically thrown into your hands. The best part though, was there were no questions asked. It didn't matter to these men and women where anything came from or from whom it came from as long as it had a good price and was of some use.

From their current spot (about four hundred yards from the dock) they could see the mulling of illegal trade, a trade route they were well acquainted with. There were people passing things between each other, gold and silver, merchandise and products exchanging hands as goods were offered back and forth, it was a careful combination of a bartering system and a typical money exchange. Inuyasha smiled at the look of it, he knew he could get money in the Port of Spain, he could get a lot of money for the goods he had 'acquired.'

"There's a lot of boats here today." Miroku commented as Inuyasha steered the ship into a far reaching dock. Unlike Port Royal, the Port of Spain had the ability to anchor right on the docks, making the small shore vessel they had used previously at Port Royal unnecessary. It was a nice touch for a port town because most ships didn't really have long boats or shore boats to spare. It could take a pirate Captain a number of years to 'acquire' a shore vessel or to gather enough money to purchase one by legal means.

And since the Port of Spain had the ability to dock without one, more pirates and people in general were likely to dock there because they could make it into port with ease. This made the port town valuable in the pirate world, after all, the easier it was to dock, meant the more people that were collectively in the port at anytime, which in turn meant there was a greater likelihood that there were multiple people around to negotiate with, leading to the best possible price on all merchandise or at least the best possible trade.

"You're right," Inuyasha looked over at Miroku with a nod. "There are a lot of people about today." Inuyasha smirked and turned the ship out of the wind slightly. "That only means better chances."

Miroku too smirked before turning his mind over to his job for a second. "Tame the riggings!" He called when he noticed them slowing down from the turn. The men hurried to shape the sails so they could catch the wind just enough to dock. "You think we'll get a good price?" Miroku asked once he was sure the men were doing their job.

"Probably," Inuyasha focused on navigating, his hands experts on the wheel as he turned the ship slightly, degree by degree, his sharp eyes looking out at the water constantly judging the distance, the tide, the wind, their current speed, and how much speed they would need to loose in order to glide safely into the harbor.

Miroku glanced back at the Captain and watched, waiting for the inevitable signal the golden eyes would give him. He didn't have to wait long. Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered towards him, their depths conveying a message without having to speak.

"Take the sails!" Miroku yelled and turned away from the sight. The men scurried to obey, moving so fast they were hardly seen as they took the first sail down completely cutting the wind by a forth. Almost instantly the two bigger sails were strung up also, the men standing over fifty feet above them, pulling the sails upwards before securing them tightly with large ropes as they came closer and closer to a free spot on the docks.

Miroku rushed to the side of the ship, readying himself for his last task in the docking process as they glided seemingly into the correct place. From the side he watched as the ship came up on the dock, a good fifty or seventy feet separating them from the wood of the Port of Spain. He glanced in front wanting to see how much room they had left to go, they still had a few minutes judging by the distance before they settled into the dock firmly.

He smirked and started to move back towards the Captain when something caught his eye. It was the sight of Sango's hair let down, whipping in the breeze. She was dressed to go into the port as a man but she had taken her hat off and undid her bun. Her face caught the sunlight just right and he felt his heart swell as he took in her happy smiling eyes and the wide smile on her face. She loved the wind—he knew that for a fact.

He smiled and started to turn away, back to his duties, when something black caught his eye. Turning slowly, back in the direction of Sango he watched in wonder as the sight of Miss Dresmont met his vision. He could just make out her smile as her curly short hair caught in the wind, her eyes closed as the gentle invisible hands caressed her face, ruffling her shirt.

He felt his own lips form a smile matching her own as she pulled herself up on the rail and watched the docking process, her eyes springing opened in complete and utter fascination—it was endearing to watch. He let himself continue to watch her face, a gentle brotherly smile forming on it as he took in her beautiful, timeless innocence. Suddenly, as if the wind had given him a burst of inspiration, he turned to look behind him at the Captain, a smirk forming on his face as an idea also formed in his head. "Captain?" He called backwards.

"Kind of busy here." Inuyasha replied with a growl as he turned the wheel ever so slightly to starboard his eyes focused intently on what he was doing.

"Captain," Miroku repeated and motioned for the Captain to look up at him. "You'll want to see this."

"What?" Inuyasha practically yelled as he turned towards Miroku infuriated but then his eyes widened as he caught sight of what Miroku was currently pointing at with one finger. "Miss Dresmont?" He mumbled as his vision was completely filled by the sight of her.

She was leaning on the rail, wearing the clothes of her father but even with those male clothes he could see her femininity hidden under them as if she were wearing a gown and petticoat. It was in her cheeks the way they flushed from the wind, it was in the way she stood with her hands on the rail delicately holding on with her knuckles a rosy pink that made him long to kiss them. It was in her straight back and in the way she rolled her shoulders backwards, arching herself slightly causing her breast to protrude forward, making them evident despite her jacket. It was in her eyes as she looked out at the port with an innocence and love for the sea that no man on this ship had possessed in years. It was in her hair, the curly cues atop her head that flitted and floated around her in the salt filled air but most of all he saw that feminine nature in her smile, in her lips which formed it.

He stared at the way her lips fashioned that grin, he watched them with almost a sick absorption as they curved and her eyes closed, the swell of her breast through her clothes even more apparent as she took in a profound and captivating breath, her chest heaving with the effort to smell the salt air as deeply as possible. And all the while her smile stayed predominate on her face, enchanting and spellbinding as plump lips shaped it. He stared at those lips as they parted, her white teeth (too white to be natural) coming into view, an unknown dimple on the left of her cheek created by the action, another dimple on the right following the lefts formation.

But the thing he saw the most through all of this was the ruby color of her lips, completely natural and un-fabricated. That color was something that no man could have on his face, that no one but her could have—red beautiful kissable lips, full—curvy—they were the kind of lips you never wanted to stop kissing.

"Anchor," Miroku yelled, bringing Inuyasha out of his musings.

He glanced around him, noticing they were already in the Port. He wasn't sure how that had happened in all honestly. He had been so focused on the woman on the main deck that he had frankly not been paying attention at all to his responsibility. Glancing down he watched the men drop the anchor at Miroku's command. It fell hard into the sea and quickly made way to the bottom of the ocean, sinking into the substrate and stopping with a slight jolt as if held them in place.

"I still don't know how you do it." Miroku commented as he looked back at the Captain who had taken his hands from the helm.

"Do what?" He questioned as he started for the stairs a little shakily. Captain Inuyasha was slightly unnerved by two things. First that he had been able to dock subconsciously and second, that he had been so fixated on Miss Dresmont's lips and hair and breast and face that his mind had literally went foggy. Never in his life had he gone foggy over the look of a woman, especially one that very clearly was dressed as a man with her hair as short as a man's.

"You dock like it's the most natural thing in the world." Miroku watched as the men put down the gang plank, it hit the dock with a thump and Miroku smirked as a man started up it expectantly.

"Well, apparently it is." Inuyasha muttered back, thanking God and his innate luck that he hadn't plowed them into the wooden dock. He shuddered at the thought—it would have cost them a lot of money to work themselves out of that hole (or it would have lost them the ability to dock in Trinidad ever again and he wasn't willing to risk something like that).

Miroku glanced at the Captain with smirking eyes but a calm face. He had watched Inuyasha the whole time—taking in the expression of the man as he had in turn watched Miss Dresmont. There was not a doubt in Miroku's mind that the Captain was still attracted to her. The look on the other man's face had said that plainly. Maybe, with time he could change both Inuyasha and Miss Dresmont's opinion of each other if he continued to show the two how much they liked each other—secretly.

They came to stand on the main deck just as another man was boarding the ship. He was a small raccoon demon, as was easily seen from the natural markings on his eyes, black patches of skin covering both. He didn't have any fur, however, which was strange for a raccoon. Miroku guessed he was either very old and going through balding or he had suffered from some great illness or accident. He walked up the plank quickly, efficiently and met them within seconds. He glanced at everyone on the boat with bored eyes, before settling his eyes on the nearest crew member.

"¿Quién es el capitán de este barco?" The small demon raccoon asked as he looked at Myoga expectantly.

The oldest man of the ship stared at him, unsure of what he was saying. He glanced around himself, looking at the other men, he knew none of them spoke a word of Spanish other than the Captain. Even Miroku only knew a few phrases.

From their spot some feet away Kagome and Sango looked at the small man, one filled with curiosity and the other clearly bored. "What language was that?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice as she studied the tan man with the slick hair and the interesting mustache. His face mix matched between blackened eyes and tan skin. "And what kind of demon is he?"

"Spanish and he's a raccoon." Sango replied easily as she too took in the man with assessing eyes. He looked like an honest man, but you never knew in a port like this one.

"Does anyone speak Spanish?" Kagome inquired, wondering how they would communicate with the man if they didn't have someone who spoke the language on board.

"The Captain does." Sango said as if it was the most natural thing in the world for the Captain to be able to do.

Kagome turned towards Sango in shock, her eyes wide at the sudden information. "He speaks Spanish?"

Sango shrugged in response as she looked towards her Captain, "I've never heard of a language he couldn't speak."

Kagome looked at the Captain with a slightly new feeling coming into her heart—a feeling that caused her even more confusion than the feelings from the previous day. The Captain was obviously a cultured man if he could speak multiple languages, that was something that had to be taught in high ranking educational systems. If this was the case, then perhaps there was more to the Captain than just the blood thirsty murder he was in all the legends or maybe—she was just trying to make sense of the man.

Kagome closed her eyes at the thought. Was the Captain just a pirate or was he also educated? She remembered their conversations back on Port Royal, he had seemed so well spoken, so cultured, so intelligent and yet—she remembered the way he had spoken to her the previous day. He was a ghastly pirate and nothing more, she thought to herself, her anger coming back full force. He had probably learned Spanish in some odd fashion, maybe he lived in a Spanish town once or knew a Spanish sailor. Either way Kagome knew she was upset with him and very angry at him and yet—

Kagome glanced at the Captain and watched as he started towards the small raccoon. His golden eyes caught in the sun and she felt her heart beat quicken in her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and cursed herself—how could she still be attracted to such a jerk? She opened her eyes and berated herself further as she listened to the Captain greet the raccoon demon.

"Yo soy el capitán de este barco." Inuyasha declared to the smaller man as he approached him. The two shook hands briefly before Inuyasha looked at the man with curious eyes. "No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿por qué estás en mi barco?"

"Tenemos una tarifa base ahora, dos persos." The man answered as he reached into his pocket and produced something for Inuyasha to read.

Inuyasha nodded at the sight of the papers before looking at the man with pondering eyes. "¿Por qué el cobro?"

"¿De que otra manera podria un hombre ganarse la vida?" The man countered Inuyasha's question with a question.

"Entiendo." Inuyasha replied with a smirk on his face and a slight snort. "Dame sólo un minuto."

"Tómese su tiempo."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku then, "Miroku I need two gold coins."

"Sure." Miroku nodded, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, he had understood some of the conversation, the man had told the Captain that there was a port fee to be paid immediately of two pesos. To Miroku's knowledge the Port of Spain had never had a port fee in the entirety of its existence but Miroku trusted the Captain to know what he was doing and thus reached into his pocket producing two coins easily, he walked to the two men and handed the money off to Inuyasha giving him a meaningful gaze.

Inuyasha turned back to the man and showed him the money. "¿Funcionará?"

The man's eyes grew huge and he glanced from Inuyasha to the money several times. "Sí, capitán, gracias."

"De nada, tenga un buen día."

"Les deseo una feliz estancia en el Puerto de España." The man offered with a slight nod of his head before he backed off the ship and disappeared down into the docks among a mass of people.

Inuyasha smirked and laughed lightly before glancing back at the crew. "We'll be in port for a day un' a night."

Kagome frowned at the way the Captain spoke now, he didn't sound cultured at all.

"If you ain't back by mornin'," The Captain continued unaware of Kagome's thoughts. "You ain't a crewman anymore un' ya forfeit your share."

Several men on the ship hissed at the idea of losing their share if they weren't on time but they understood in the long run. When it came to getting a share on a pirate boat, when the loot wasn't money, jewels, or gold, they had to wait until the Captain or Quartermaster could sell what they had acquired. Once it was sold, the money was dealt out appropriately and if any man left they crew before that money was delegated into the right hands then they lost all rights to claim it as their own.

With heaves and sighs the men began to drift off the ship, some of them happily sharing their intended escapades with booze and women and others groaning that they had no money to enjoy the time on land.

Miroku walked over to the two female residents of the ship and stood beside them as they watched the men exit the ship. "That was strange." He commented as he looked down at Sango.

Sango glanced at him sideways her eyes dull of curiosity. "What's strange?"

Miroku leaned back on the rail and ran a hand through his hair. "The man who boarded the ship, he asked for a port fee. We've come to this port a hundred times and never had a port fee."

"That is strange." Sango replied as she stretched and leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome looked on very curious at the body contact between the two. She had seen hundreds of married men and women but she had never in her life seen a couple that touched as much as Sango and Miroku. In the short time she had been on the ship, she had seen the two of them cuddle, kiss (very heatedly), and had even watched as Miroku felt Sango up. Kagome blushed at the thought and looked away from the two people. She couldn't believe she had seen such a thing, she had never even seen her parents do something like that. Heck, she could count on one hand how many times she had seen her own parents kiss.

Looking back at Sango and Miroku Kagome wondered if it had something to do with the love Sango spoke of. Could it be that love was that different from marriage that it really did change the way you performed and accepted your marriage duties? If love did make everything as great as it seemed to be for Sango and Miroku, then she hoped she would one day be able to enjoy it as they did. Kagome gulped, blushing at her own daring thoughts.

"Miroku." Inuyasha called as he came towards them. "We need to sell the stuff we got off that ship."

Kagome looked at the Captain surprised; his speech had shifted again, now he was talking like a cultured man instead of an illiterate pirate. It was so strange to hear him change so easily between speaking like an uncultured mongrel to a socialite.

"The sooner the better," Miroku replied as he looked at Sango suggestively. "I'd like to sleep in my own bed again."

"By that you mean in me." Sango joked as she pushed Miroku away from her.

Kagome blushed at the joke, her whole face going read at the other meaning behind Miroku's words. That wasn't the only thing that made her blush, however, there was a hidden meaning to Miroku's sentence that even he was not aware of. If they sold whatever they were intending to sell, then they would have money to buy the extra bed for the Captain's room, which meant she would have to sleep in the Captain's room. Kagome felt her heart race in her chest at the very idea of sleeping in that room with Captain Inuyasha close by.

The previous night she had been allowed to stay with Sango because they had a lack of supplies for her to live in the Captain's quarters but tonight—tonight she might be in the captain's room, bunked with him, sleeping near him. Instantly her mind flashed to yesterday when he had put his hands on her body, when he had kissed her so forcibly, his body grinding into hers in a way that made her own heat up. She gulped and willed the image away as a familiar, yet strange, tingling sensation started in her stomach.

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome very confused. The girl smelled intoxicating, her arousal scent assaulting his nose but—what had caused her to smell that way? He looked at Miroku, wondering if the man had anything to do with the delicious scent that was coming from Kagome. At the sight of Miroku kissing Sango's neck he knew that was impossible, unless Kagome was turned on by the sight that is. He carefully glanced towards Kagome again, his eyes looking for her own. She was looking away from everyone out at the port town, staring at some unknown thing that lay in her line of vision.

He watched her eyes lit on the port, she seemed curious but also apprehensive. Whatever it was she was apprehensive about he wasn't sure. A giggle from Sango caused Kagome to turn away from the Port, she looked at the other woman and sighed with a timid blush haunting her features. She looked down away from Sango and Miroku, the blush disappearing slightly, before her eyes turned and looked towards him.

In that moment their eyes met and he watched amazed as her cheeks grew red at the sight of him—could it be, she smelled that way because of him? Had she been thinking of him? Before he could act on those thoughts the sound of a crewman calling for him took his attention away.

"Captain?" Myoga addressed from behind him causing him to slightly curse.

Turning towards the slight man he glared having to actually look down at him. "What?"

Myoga gulped and rubbed his arm uncomfortably, looking almost like a small child who knows they are in trouble. "Myoga just-to wanted to ask if Inuyasha-sama would-o be goin'?" He paused and looked up at the Captain, watching the man carefully. "Myoga could-a watch-i the ship-pu for Inuyasha-sama."

Kagome tilted her head at the sound of his voice, he had a strange accent, one she just couldn't recognize.

"You're not gonna go ashore?" Miroku asked as he detached himself from Sango, Kagome was slightly thankful that he had.

"Myoga habe-e no gold-o." Myoga admitted and looked away from them in embarrassment. "Crew-u gambled last-to night and Myoga lost-to eberything save-e."

"Serves you right." Sango huffed as she shook her finger in the air at the old man. "You gamble your money you gamble your fun, Myoga."

The man stared at his feet and nodded a blush on his cheeks that was clearly from the fact a woman had scolded him. He shuffled a foot on the ground of the deck, moving little flecks of sand and dirt around with his shoe.

Inuyasha snorted and leaned back on the rail, watching one of the few men in the world who knew his most intimate of secrets—one of the few men in existence who had known him since before he was born. "Sure, you can watch the ship." He said while stretching his hands above his head. "We'll go and get the cargo sold, do the shopping, and grab a bite, when we get back you can go out."

"Mo!" Myoga said in a small voice, the word foreign to all but Inuyasha. "Myoga not-to habe any gold-u to go out-to with." He told the Captain once more as he scratched the back of his head, his face still red with his humiliation.

Kagome looked on feeling sorry for the old man, his graying hair and his wrinkled face were endearing to her in an odd way. They reminded her of a man she had not seen since she was a small child—her grandfather. She missed him dearly. He had always given her treats or bought her toy ships when her parents would not. He had even taught her the parts of the ship with a model he had built within the confines of a bottle. The thought made her heart clutch in her chest, he had given her that bottled ship when they had left England for Jamaica and in her hurry to leave her old life, she had left that bottle behind, stashed in a hat box in a drawer in her room. Guilt weighed in her heart, transferring over to Myoga, wishing she could give the man with the funny accent something, anything, so she might feel he was her grandfather and she was repenting to him.

"Well," Inuyasha said as he looked at the man with a kind smile that caught Kagome's eye. "For watching the ship, I'll give you some pay."

"Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga said in a surprised voice, the word way he addressed the Captain not lost to Kagome, or Sango and Miroku for that matter.

"Just enough for some food and drink." Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear as if the need was not as big a deal as it was. "Got it?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha with a soft respect forming in her heart but also more trepidation. On the one hand, she was amazed at this side of him, the part of him that was showing kindness. It reminded her of the Captain from Port Royal. This was the Captain she thought she knew, the Captain that would show great kindness to an old man asking for nothing really in return but, on the other hand—she remembered what he had done, she remembered the things he had done to her heart.

She felt her betrayal in that instant more than she had before, she felt her anger and her hurt, she felt her fear, she felt the unwanted mark on her shoulder. One good deed could not erase so many bad ones—she concluded as she carefully wrapped her arms around herself in a self hug—her eyes squeezing tight. Still—

"_I'm a better man than that."_

Kagome put a hand to her chest, those words touching every corner of her mind in the same way the water's of the ocean touched every part of the world. Buried in those words as they once again fell into her memory was a small part of her heart that thought the Captain of Port Royal really did exist.

"Arigatō," Myoga smiled brightly and bowed to the Captain both hands on his knees. "Watashi wa anata no shakkin no gozen."

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all felt confusion come over them at the language that came forth from the small man's mouth, none of them had ever heard anything like it in their lives.

"Myoga!" Inuyasha scolded and glanced at the three of them before dragging Myoga off to the side. "You remember the rules." He said and Myoga bowed his head in shame.

"Myoga sorry Inuyasha-sama." Myoga replied as he felt like an idiot bowing his head in shame.

Inuyasha slapped himself in the head. "Captain, Myoga, Captain!"

"Yes, Inuyasha-sa—ano, Captain Inuyasha." He recovered quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the man slightly confused. After all, he had been calling him 'Inuyasha-sama' for the better part of the conversation, so it made no sense to suddenly change now. "Myoga still not-to used to this-u language-e."

Inuyasha looked at the small man and took a deep breath before hitting him across the head gently. "It's been years."

"Myoga sorry." He apologized with a bowed head, a sign of respect in the country of his birth.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "Never again, got it?" Inuyasha pulled the man close to his face, making dangerous eye contact. "Got it?"

"Yes." Myoga said in a small squeaky voice. "Myoga truly sorry-y." He added as he looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and loosen his grip on Myoga's clothes. "It's okay," He said as he pulled back from his lifelong retainer. "Just don't let it happen again."

Some distance away Miroku, Sango, and Kagome found themselves completely confused by both Myoga's speech and the Captain's reaction and hasty retreat with the man.

"What language was that?" Kagome asked the two standing beside her, her eyes wide at the strange words.

"I don't know." Miroku replied, his eyes wide as well. "I know I've heard them speak it before but—I've never really asked."

"What do you mean you've never asked?" Sango said in a hushed tone as she looked at Miroku in surprise. "You've spent ten years learning from him, you have to know everything he knows, right?"

"I haven't learned everything yet." He said back, his eyes still focused on the Captain. "We stopped lessons only a year ago and even then he said he had more to teach me if I ever wanted to learn."

"So you're saying, he still has things to teach you?" Sango inquired as she touched his arm. Kagome looked on as well, her own curiosity hard to match.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever learn everything he knows." Miroku looked on at Inuyasha with such unfathomable adoration that Kagome felt her own adoration grow. "I'm only human, after all."

"Let's get going." Inuyasha called to them and started towards the gang plank unexpectedly.

Miroku and Sango both broke from their revere and started towards the man, but Kagome stayed in her place. Miroku had been taught by the Captain, she had heard so much before but still. She glanced at the back of both men as her questions grew tenfold. She really didn't know much about them at all but if she asked would they tell her and if she knew would she want to know?

"Miss Dresmont?" The Captain called to her.

She looked at him startled. He hadn't spoken a word to her since he had left her with Sango yesterday and now he was addressing her, his eyes focused on her. She looked into those eyes and hoped that she could learn about them. She found herself entranced, she wanted to know everything, she wanted to know what kind of man he was.

"_I'm a better man than that."_

The incident with Myoga had proven he had a heart, and he had proven intelligence as well because he knew at least two languages and he knew of propriety and social manners and society. He seemed so different from the average pirate, from even just the average man. "_I want to know what kind of man you are_," Kagome concluded in her mind. "_I have to know_."

"Miss Dresmont?" He said again this time some annoyance showing on his face. "Are you coming?"

She backed up slightly. "Coming where?"

"With us, into the port." He said his face showing some irritation. "Or were you expecting somewhere else?"

The tone of his voice annoyed her, breaking her earlier good impression of the man in front of her instantly. "Where else would we go?" She replied haughtily as she began to walk forward, her annoyance with the man giving her courage.

Inuyasha snorted as she reached him and leaned down, his expression one of utmost nerve. "We could go to my room, I know how to please a woman." He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you're too scared, little girl?"

Kagome stilled herself, anger was welling in her heart—pure anger—everything she had thought about him, all of her changing opinions seemed to come crashing down around her. She looked at his smirking face and felt the overwhelming need to scratch it off with her finger nails but then much to her surprise the voice of her mother from long ago came into her mind.

"_A ladee must not act in anger, violence iz not in 'er vocation; 'owever, should you be verbally assaulted chérie, you are in your right to use your tongue as your weapon_. _Remember a well used tongue iz as sharp as a sword_."

"_Thank you Mother,"_ Kagome thought silently as her quick mind formulated her attack strategy, knowing she would have to hit him fast and low but how? Kagome hid a gulp, she knew exactly how. "_I'll have to give him what he least expects_."

But was she capable of that? Was the young seventeen year old girl capable of making him react to her, the way she was reacting to him? Closing her eyes for a second, feigning anger to buy herself some time, she forced herself to remember everything sexual she had ever seen from the Captain as well as Sango and Miroku who often were affectionate and playful in public (or at least they had been all morning.) Still, could she do that, could she look the way the Captain had yesterday, the way Sango did when Miroku kissed her neck, the way Miroku did when Sango gave him that wide smile with the hooded eyes? "_Can I do it?"_ Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself, "_I have to try._"

Kagome allowed her lips to turn up with that thought, allowed her eyes to drop half closed the same way Sango did, the way that seemed to make Miroku happy. Then, slowly sauntering as she had seen Sango do as well, she took a step towards the Captain, hoping beyond all hope that she didn't look ridiculous. A boost of confidence came to her when she saw the uncomfortable shift in the Captain's stance, he was leaning slightly backwards, his brows knitting as Kagome tried to make her eyes gleam the same way his had when he had looked at her the day before. She could see the look of shock on Sango and Miroku's faces out of the corner of her eye and her smirk became an amused smile as she stepped closer to Captain Inuyasha, her own bravery surprising her, her own actions catching her completely off guard.

"_What am I doing?"_ She wondered in her own head as she looked the Captain up and down, noticing the distinct way his face contorted as he became seemingly uncomfortable. "_Did I cause that?"_

The thought took over Kagome's head, had she caused that look of complete surprise to come to his face? Had she caught him off guard by moving in, instead of moving away? Was she capable of making him squirm the way he had made her squirm the day before? Kagome gulped at the very idea, hoping beyond hope that what she was about to do would work.

"_Stop it! You don't know what you're doing, you'll just make a fool of yourself_." The voice of reason in her head chanted but she ignored it. She wasn't going to be pushed around, she wasn't going to be treated like some innocent little girl. "_I will not be some puppet for you to toy with_."

Maybe it was adrenaline that was fueling her, maybe it was the innate need to prove that she wasn't some little girl to be played with, whatever it was—Kagome Dresmont was shocked with herself as she moved, not knowing she was capable of her own actions. She didn't react to her own surprise, however, as she reached up and flicked one of his dog ears.

"Well then Captain Inuyasha." She said in a heady voice as she leaned into him, pressing herself slightly against his side in the same way he had pressed himself into her yesterday. She watched as the Captain's eyes seemed to glaze over hoping it was a sexual gesture, she figured it was by the way he seemed to strain and grit his teeth. "If you're so good at pleasing women." She said and heard the gasp of Sango and Miroku behind her. "Then please me." She whispered as she pressed herself closer to him her body flushing, her heart racing, every nerve reacting to him just as it had the previous day but none of that matched her strong will.

"Miss Dresmont?" The Captain said, she could feel his body reacting to her. Kagome felt her whole body tingle at the sensation and also at the look on the Captain's face. His eyes were wide, his mouth was slightly opened and he was taking in quick short breaths.

"_Did I cause that?"_ She questioned as she tried to ignore the pride building in her. She smirked—this time a real smirk of utter pride and determination. It felt good, it felt great actually. It was extraordinary to know that she could affect him just as he had affected her. "_See that Captain_." She told herself as she prepared the last part of her plan. "_I'm not some little girl you can mess with, am I?"_

With that last thought, she reached up and yanked his ear down to her level, using the only weapon she had ever been taught to use as she shouted in his ear. "Please me by leaving me the hell alone!"

With that she released his ear and walked off, in complete and utter shock that she had really had the nerve to do what she just did. But at the same time—she was absolutely proud of herself. "Take that, Captain." She muttered as she went towards the ramp to the docks. "I'm not just some little girl, now am I?"

Inuyasha stared after her in total disbelief, his jaw nearly hitting the floor of the ship as she walked down the gang plank away from them. He had never heard her cuss like that, he had never thought he capable of exuding sex from every pore of her body, she was an innocent girl, she was young and confused and unconfident in her sexuality and yet—she had tricked him—she had turned him on.

"You go Kagome!" Sango yelled as she chased after the girl, the two men behind her staring in heavy confusion.

With a rather large gulp Inuyasha blinked his eyes rapidly and looked at Miroku. "Did that just happen?"

Miroku looked back at him, his own eyes wide with confusion. "Which part?"

"The one where she—what the hell did she do?" Inuyasha stuttered as he tried to gain control of his body and his mind. No one had ever made him feel flustered like this.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and watched the two women conspiring below them. "I don't know what she did but it was sexy as hell."

Inuyasha growled and before he knew it his demon side punched Miroku in the arm and walked away in a huff, his human side completely agreeing with the demon's blood's decision.

Some feet ahead of the two men, Kagome glanced behind her, ignoring Sango who was gushing about the attack at her side. Kagome's eyes looked with a purpose, searching out the figure of Inuyasha. But her eyes weren't looking for his face, they weren't even looking for the product of her verbal victory (as embarrassing at that thought was)—no—those eyes were looking at the ears on top of his head. Even though she had won, even though she had matched his words, even with all of that weighing in her mind—the only thing she could really think about was how those ears had felt when she had touched them with her bare hand.

They had been softer than she had even imagined.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited Content 3/13/2011, 7/30/2012, and accents 6/5/2013.  
**

**Bonus Point:**

What is the name of Miroku's demon friend who is a raccoon demon, he transforms into a yellow thing they ride on sometimes?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Wow, great job everyone. The first answer was, Kanji, which if you know your Japanese you know are actually Chinese characters that are used in the Japanese language. The other answer was of course Inuyasha!

So congrats to everyone who got it right: Ria Everwood, The Anime Chosen One, Midnight777, Victoria-Fortis-Elegit, randomfudgecake, Warm-Amber92, angel, Amaranth, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, and Coka Cookie Cola (sorry if I get your name wrong I always think Coka Cola Cookie…lol)

**Notes:**

**Translation of Spanish conversation:**

_Who is the Captain of this ship?_

_I am the Captain. I don't mean to be rude but why are you on my ship?_

_We have a Port fee now, two pesos._

_Why the Charge?_

_How else would a man make a living?_

_I understand. Give me just a minute._

_Take your time._

Hands him the money: _Will this work?_

_Yes, Captain, thank you!_

_You're welcome, have a good day._

_I wish you a happy stay in the Port of Spain._

**Translation of Japanese Sentence:**

_Thank you. I am in your debt._

**Next Chapter:**

**The Port of Spain**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/11/2011


	13. The Port of Spain

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Port of Spain**

Walking through this port was like walking into a whole new world for Kagome. The women were dressed like tramps, the men were dressed like pirates and most of them were drunk even though it was only mid afternoon. There were people plainly smoking opium in the gutters, others smoking tobacco like chimney's and she swore she even saw one woman accepting money for men to touch her breast—half a silver coin for every feel, the woman was yelling.

The culture shock was enough to cause Kagome to step even closer to Sango, all of her earlier strength forgotten in that moment of absolute shock. She clung to the other woman's arm as she watched men with pistols hanging from their clothes walk by them, as men ran with swords in hand or with mugs of different alcohols. She glanced at the Captain and Miroku taking comfort in the fact that both men were also wearing many weapons. If anyone attacked them they would have a fighting chance.

Kagome frowned at herself internally, "_So much for not being a little girl_." She sighed and watched all the people around her warily. All of her earlier bravery had dissipated at the sight of so many thugs in one place. She wished she was really braver than she was, but apparently Kagome Dresmont was a weak little girl who needed to be protected in this strange new world. Kagome wanted to kick herself at that thought—she was strong—she knew she was strong, she knew she wasn't just some weak little girl, she had proven herself just moments ago on the ship and yet, Kagome glanced around her at the tremendous amount of thugs and overall wicked looking men—the sight made her cringe, she was scared.

They rounded a bend in the street and came upon a row of shops. There weren't as many people on this street, most of them were on the main street of the large port town. Kagome watched amazed as they walked towards one shop in particular. The sign was of a flower she didn't recognize.

"Miroku, you stay out here with Miss Dresmont and Sango." Inuyasha ordered as he walked towards the door.

Miroku nodded and went to stand next to the two women as Inuyasha disappeared inside the dimly lit shop. Kagome glanced around her and watched as several people passed them, some of them looked at her, others ignored them completely. Some of them appeared drunk and others appeared to be completely delusional as they wobbled and attempted to walk. Kagome pressed herself closer to Sango when one got to close to the two of them.

She reeled at the smell of his breath; it was like rotting flesh and rotting vegetables mixed into one horrible combination. Feeling nauseous she thought she might pass out until Miroku pushed the man away from them, yelling at the man in Spanish to stay away. It was one of the few phrases he could say with complete confidence.

Kagome hid her face in Sango's sleeve, her mind growing dizzy with the things she was seeing. "It's okay Kagome," Sango said in a comforting voice as she wrapped an arm around the slight girl's shoulders. "They won't bother us as long as we're with Miroku."

"What's stopping them?" Kagome asked as she glanced up at the other woman unconvinced.

"Reputation." Miroku replied as he leaned against the wall of the building.

"You mean your reputation as a pirate?" Kagome pulled away from Sango slightly so she could look at the man who was responsible for her protection at the moment.

"Exactly," Miroku looked at her pleased. "The Captain is a feared man by the crown and by other pirates. No one here would dare mess with him or with me his first mate, for fear of death."

Kagome gulped and looked to the ground. "Is he—would the Captain kill people for crossing him?" She asked in a very tiny voice, as if she was afraid to voice her question.

"He might," Miroku told her honestly as he looked at the girl feeling a slight sense of pity. "But I've known him for ten years and he has never killed someone who didn't deserve it."

"And what classifies 'deserve,'" Kagome asked as she looked at Miroku feeling a little more confident some of her earlier strength returning now that the culture shock was wearing off. "How can we say a man deserves death and another does not, who has that right?"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, both of them unsure of how to answer her question. She was right after all, who had the right to punish a man, who had the right to determine whether a man lived or died? Miroku took a deep breath and stepped towards Kagome, he touched her arm gently, causing her to shift nervously. He brought his hand away and scratched the back of his head, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable with him.

"I don't think anyone can say they truly have that right, Miss Dresmont." He uttered gently. "But people tend to give that right to themselves anyway. They do it in the name of justice and thus create governments and Kings and Queens, all in the name of right and wrong, all so they can have the gift of declaring one man life and another death."

Kagome looked at him, silently taking in this strange new philosophy.

"As pirates this happens to us a lot. We are declared a troublesome lot but," Miroku cleared his throat loudly. "Did you know we were created by the crown?"

"Created by the crown?" Kagome repeated like a fish out of water.

"Yes, I've been told by many old salts that long ago pirates were created by the crown to help control the waters without having to pay someone to do it. In other words," He said with a slight sneer to his voice. "Pirates, privateers as they were called back then, were a type of mercenary navy, until the monarchies decided they wanted to control them. Pirates fought back and broke free of national control, and in anger the monarchies declared them enemies. Thus, pirates couldn't return to land without fear of death because the crowns believed it was in their right to declare us fit to die."

Miroku finished and looked at Kagome, trying to gauge her reaction to this information. The girl stared at the ground, her eyes focused intently as she took in this new information. "So, piracy was created by the kingdom, it was a free service for the crown?"

"Yes, for many crowns, England, Spain, Italy, Greece, they all created pirates for their own gain and when it didn't work the way they wanted—they decided to declare us enemies of their kingdoms."

Kagome wasn't sure how to take in this information, should she believe it coming from a person who had lied to her so much? She glanced at Miroku her eyes focusing on him, looking for any signs of dishonesty, from her place she could see none. In fact his eyes looked pained from the information, as if he too couldn't believe it was true.

Kagome looked away from Miroku and wondered why the crown would do such a thing to men that used to serve them, it was unfair, it was wrong—that is if it was true. Before she could think on it anymore Captain Inuyasha emerged from the shop, a giant smile on his face as he looked at Miroku.

"Guess how much we're gonna get for the poppies?" He said, his eyes happy like a child at Christmas as he came over to Miroku. "Guess."

"A silver piece a pound." Sango voted from her spot much to Kagome's surprise.

"No way," Miroku mumbled and brought a hand to his face in thought. "Half a silver piece a pound." He countered.

"That's low." Sango countered back and looked at the Captain expectantly.

The Captain was looking at them joyously. "Neither of you are close." He said back happily as his eyes grew even more childlike.

"What are we betting on?" Kagome asked confused from her spot next to Sango. She was once again clutching the other woman's sleeves. She wasn't sure why but a part of her was scared to see Inuyasha, even if her earlier display had been strong and confident, she was now feeling the byproduct of it—she felt severely self conscious just looking at him. "_God Kagome get it together!"_ She told herself before letting go of Sango's arm and stepping away, proudly, if not a little nervous.

"The price for the poppy seeds we have." Sango replied as she continued to think of the possible price Inuyasha could have gotten.

"What's so important about poppy seeds?" Kagome wondered out loud as she looked from Miroku to Sango.

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and replied for both his friends. "They're used to make opium." He said bluntly.

Kagome looked at him in utter disbelief. "You're selling seeds for opium?"

He nodded and leaned against the wall of the store. "We found them on a navy vessel going to England, took 'em and now we're selling 'em. We can make a lot of money."

"Wait." Kagome narrowed her eyebrows crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "They were on a navy vessel?"

"Yep." Miroku said and looked at Kagome his eyes sad with the truth. "The navy isn't as good as they would want you to think."

Kagome frowned at this information and looked down sad at the ground. She wasn't sure what to think about this, she had always been told to trust in the crown, to trust in its navy, to trust in its army, these things were designed to protect her and yet—were they even bigger liars than the pirates around her? She glanced at these people, they had disguised themselves as the navy to repair their ship in a port, they had paid for all their goods, they had done nothing to the people of Port Royal except destroy the Gallows' as Sango had told her, and she agreed with their destruction. Collectively these people had not really done anything all that bad and yet they were the ones who were condemned. Yes, they shouldn't steal or pillage but if they had no other means to survive then what were they supposed to do?

Kagome remembered reading a quote from the great Queen Victoria once, "_Who makes the orphan on the street, who causes him to steal bread? It is the man who does not house him, the man who does not feed him, our monarchy was that man and we have not done our job, so we have no right to punish him."_

Kagome shook her head completely confused, feeling like her whole world was turned upside down around her.

"So how much did we get?" Miroku asked turning away from her, leaving her with her thoughts.

"Four gold pieces on the pound!" Inuyasha declared and Kagome found herself caught up in a celebration dance with the others.

From her spot next to Sango she was thrown into a hug between Sango and Miroku that ended quickly. Gasping she watched as Miroku ran to the Captain and threw his arms around him with a loud laugh.

"Is that good?" Kagome questioned Sango as the other woman laughed at the two men who were currently bear hugging each other.

Sango turned to her with eyes full of happiness. "It's great. We have like twenty pounds of that stuff on the ship, twenty pounds Kagome!" The woman hugged her tightly. "We're going to make almost eighty gold pieces!" Sango then turned to Miroku, her eyes wide with excitement.

The man looked back at her, his smile splitting his face. "I can buy you a ring." He said with a deep breath and a toothy grin.

Sango darted to the man abandoning Kagome as she threw herself into Miroku's arms. The man laughed and hugged her tightly. "I'm gon'a have a ring!" She screamed as she kissed Miroku. "It better be gold."

"The best gold." Miroku said with conviction.

"And a ruby." Sango listed, "And two diamonds, not small ones, big ones."

"Only the biggest for you." Miroku replied back and the two kissed again.

Off to the side Inuyasha smiled happily at the two. Miroku had been saving to give Sango a ring for the past two years. Even though they were only married under the authority of Inuyasha (or at least they were kind of married under the attorney of Captain's law) Miroku had never really been able to give her a human wedding ring as the true symbol that they were wed. Now, with his share of the poppy seed exchange, he would be able to afford the best ring for her.

Kagome watched the excitement between the two, she had never seen a couple so excited about getting a wedding ring. She looked down at her bare finger, her engagement ring had never been fitted for her, so she had never even worn a ring—oddly—watching the two of them, she felt disappointed. She wanted to have a ring but even more than that, she wanted to have a ring that caused her that same amount of excitement, a ring that made her just as happy as Sango and Miroku.

She glanced at the Captain's happy face—her face flushed.

"Okay you two," Inuyasha called and laughed as the two kissed deeply again. "We still have more things to sell. The tobacco should fetch a good price too."

"Forget the ruby, I want an emerald." Sango said without preamble. "If we're gonna get more money you can afford an emerald."

Miroku laughed and this time kissed her cheek. It was the sweetest thing Kagome had ever seen. "I will get you whatever you want." He said. "I'll even get you a matching necklace."

"Thank you!" Sango squealed as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

Miroku laughed and then pulled away, pointing a finger towards the Captain. "Thank the Captain's negotiation skills for that."

Sango looked at Miroku starry eyed and then back at the Captain. "Thank you." She said to the Captain and rushed him as well, much to Kagome's surprise.

The woman hugged the Captain tightly, holding him so tight that Inuyasha actually looked uncomfortable as he returned the affection. "Sango." He said. "This looks really weird, an over emotional man hugging another man." He touched her clothes to highlight his point.

"You were okay when I was kissing Miroku and that's a lot worse than an overly emotional man hugging another man." She joked and backed away wiping some tears from her cheeks. "I'm just so happy, your negotiations got us the money and I—I'm just so thankful you're my Captain."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled at the girl. "I'm thankful that pup found a girl like you."

"Hey!" Miroku marched over to the two of them and shook his fist. "I am not a pup."

Inuyasha let out a small bark of laughter and grabbed Miroku hugging him to his side. "Pup, my pup."

Miroku turned bright red and pushed himself away. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

Inuyasha laughed harder and pulled Miroku tighter. "You make an old man proud."

"Let go!"

From the side Kagome watched transfixed, confused, and bewildered by the exchange between the two men. They seemed so close, like a family. She looked at the Captain as he called Miroku pup over and over again. Kagome remembered from her studies of demon culture with her father that all demons connected to their animal side very closely and that sometimes that came out in the way they addressed people. For instance, they called women bitches in dog demon society because that was the term for a female dog. Or they called their children pups, where in fox demons they called them kits, and in cat demons they called them kittens.

This thought was rather odd to Kagome, if the Captain was referring to Miroku as a pup it had to mean that the Captain saw Miroku as his child in some way or another. She glanced at Sango who was currently kissing Inuyasha's cheek—a pang of jealousy came into her heart for a second but went away when Sango pulled back and very plainly called Inuyasha Papa.

Inuyasha laughed and swatted the girl away from him playfully, a light blush on his face. "Don't call me that." He laughed harder. "I'm nobody's Papa, and I never will be."

Sango smiled at the comment and hugged Inuyasha's arm. "Okay, big brother then."

Miroku smiled as well and Kagome watched the sight with perplexed yet longing grey eyes. She had never seen a family this happy to be near each other. The family she had grown up in hated each other compared to this. They had been cold and concerned with matters of manners, propriety, and etiquette. They had never simply hugged one another or kissed one another and been happy with one another.

Kagome looked down at her feet—would it be so bad to be a part of this life? She glanced at the Captain, her mind wondering back to the never ending question—what kind of man was he? The way he smiled now, the way he laughed, the way Miroku and Sango connected with him. Could it be, that he was a good man as Sango had said, could it be that he was a nice man, could it be he had simply done what needed to be done to protect her? Kagome was beginning to think more and more that that was the case.

She closed her eyes as she felt tears weigh on her lashes—she had never been so uncertain of anything in her life, she had never been so completely lost and unsure and perplexed. Willing the tears away she looked back at the group just in time to see Sango coming towards her.

"We're heading to our next stop," Sango informed her but stopped at the sight of the tears on her eyelashes. "Are you okay?"

Kagome forced a smile and nodded, "Yes I guess I just got a little caught up in a moment."

Sango gave her a strange look but took her arm anyway as they headed in the direction of the Captain and Miroku. "We have to sell some other things and then we'll get to the ship to distribute it. Tomorrow we'll get our shares, I'll have a ring and you'll have a bed."

Kagome nodded and tried to smile but she found her smile hidden inside a wave of confusion.

-break-

The next morning came and after another night's sleep in Sango and Miroku's cabin, Kagome found herself walking once again beside Sango into the heart of the Port of Spain. It was a fascinating place when she forced herself to focus on the wide array of different types of people, instead of the large amount of illegal activity occurring all around her and the unnerving amount of men who could easily rape or kill her.

The very thought forced Kagome to take a deep and calming breath, she couldn't freak out, not here. She glanced at the men around her and noticed the different weapons they had on hand. Most of them were loaded down with pistols; some of them even had large knife handles visible from the tops of their boots. She glanced up ahead at the Captain and Miroku unconsciously checking to see if they were as well armed as yesterday. She sighed when she noticed they seemed even better armed today, "_Thank god_."

Feeling slightly safer she looked at the way both of them were talking quietly to each other, completely unfazed by the dangerous men they were surrounded by. Kagome could only guess that was because they too were exceptionally dangerous men.

Looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sango appeared to be the same. Sango seemed unconcerned of the danger, uncaring of the men around them but then again—Kagome glanced at her clothes—Sango looked like a man. She touched her own very short hair and looked down at her own very male clothes only to sigh—she looked like a man too. That must be the reason they had not been bothered yet. None of these men knew they were women, even yesterday the men of the Port hadn't been able to tell.

It brought a bit of relief to her heart. She wouldn't be bothered as long as she looked like a man. Sighing she felt a little braver and moved away from Sango slightly, allowing the woman room enough to walk unhindered. "_It's the same as yesterday, exactly the same_." She told herself as she walked on her own, hoping she looked like a man when she walked. Sango glanced at her and smiled as they continued to follow the Captain and Miroku.

"See it's not so bad." Sango said to her in a low voice. "No one knows we're women. Even the demons can't tell."

"_I hadn't even thought about demons!_" Kagome opened her eyes wide with a slight panic. Demons were different than human men, demons could see through such things as short hair and a man's jacket. "Won't they smell us?"

Sango snorted. "Even the ones who can aren't gonna take the time." She motioned towards a few questionable women on a street corner. "When they've got that to look at."

Kagome nodded and looked around them at the port, noting the few women. They were dressed in cheap trashy outfits, red the predominant color, wearing no shawls and gowns that had the tops cut out of the chest allowing their breast to swell above the garment. "Those women," She whispered to Sango pointing out a few standing nearby. "They're prostitutes?"

Sango nodded grimly as she glanced at the girls, if it hadn't been for the Captain and Miroku there was a good chance she would have ended up like one of them, selling her body as damaged goods.

Kagome looked at the women and felt a horrible thought come into her head. Was she like those women now? Was she no better than the common whores? She glanced at the Captain and gulped as she brought her hand to her neck, feeling the mark through the cloth on her shoulder. She was a claimed woman, she was the Captain's bitch against her will. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground, wishing her hair was long enough to cover her face. "Sango," She said in a soft voice still looking downwards. "Are we—," She felt her body tense. "Are we like them?"

"No," Sango said quickly and firmly. "They're nothing like us and we're nothing like them." She turned to Kagome her eyes intense. "They're fallen women who have sex for money, we're," She pointed between herself and Kagome. "Women allowed to live freely on a pirate's ship."

Kagome felt some of her innocence leave her in that moment as she looked at the women of the docks. She watched as they purposefully wrapped their arms under their breast to make them look bigger, she watched as they pulled their skirts up showing off their legs, she watched the men feel them up, she watched the girls laugh with no mirth, she watched as they moved their hands up and down men's bodies, but most of all she watched their faces. Their eyes were all hollow, lifeless, devoid of happiness but filled to the brim with contempt, they were the eyes of people who wished themselves dead.

"I feel sorry for those girls." Sango said unaware of Kagome's thoughts. "I could never do what they do."

"But—," Kagome stopped herself from completing her thought out loud.

"But what?" Sango looked at her expectantly, as if daring her to say what she had intended.

Kagome looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "Aren't we no better? We serve men." She pointed towards the Captain and Miroku. "And we have no choice."

Sango stopped walking and grabbed hold of Kagome's arm bringing her to a halt. Kagome looked at Sango surprised as the other woman stared her dead in the eye. "I have always had a choice. You have a choice. I am with Miroku because I love him and he loves me, and that is the only reason." She said forcefully. "Miroku never forced me or paid me, and the Captain," She took a deep breath. "He would never force you into his bed. Isn't that why we're at the market today?"

Kagome didn't say a word, only looked at the ground contemplating Sango's words.

Sango nodded and smiled as she saw that look coming across Kagome's face—the look of understanding, "We're not those women Kagome." She pointed towards the prostitutes. "We have control over our men. We're not some play thing. And the Captain and Miroku, they know that, they respect us even if it doesn't seem that way."

Kagome couldn't help the strange laugh that bubbled in her throat, a sarcastic laugh. "Respect? I don't know about Miroku but the Captain doesn't respect me at all."

"Really, is that so?" Sango looked at her, her eyes firm, almost stern as they gazed at Kagome.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, Sango had never looked at her like this, she had never stared at her as if she was looking straight into Kagome's soul. Kagome turned away unable to look Sango in the eyes.

"That's what I thought." Sango said causing Kagome's head to snap up and look at her. "You know it's true Kagome, the Captain would never force you to do something against your will and you know it."

Kagome looked at Sango with enlightened eyes as the memory of her first day on the pirate ship came back to her full force. The bite on her shoulder, the lust in the Captain's eyes, and the words he had spoken:

_"I will never make you do something against your will." He declared softly. "I'm a better man than that."_

Thinking about it, even now they were in the market because the Captain was making a direct effort to separate them while sleeping. He was going to give her, her own bed so she wouldn't have to worry about inappropriate actions but still live in the protection of the Captain's quarters. Sango had explained to her that the claim would be ignored if she slept alone on the ship and out of the range of her claimer.

Still, this brought up questions for Kagome. He had claimed her with his mark so why not just take her? It was apparently in his right according to demon culture—even human culture as far as the pirate ship was concerned. So why? Why wasn't she being treated like those other women, what was so different between her and them?

Kagome glanced at the prostitutes and noticed one of the girls was staring in their direction, her eyes were hollow and lifeless when they met Kagome's vibrant ones. They looked at each other for a long time, the man holding onto her was kissing her neck, sucking on it, an intimate gesture that the girl didn't even appear to notice. Kagome bit her lip hard as the girls eyes penetrated deep within her soul—would she end up like that girl? Would the Captain eventually just take her against her will as he had briefly suggested?

Kagome ripped her eyes away from the girls and searched for the Captain needing to see his face, needing her questions to be answered, only to panic when she realized he was nowhere in sight. "Sango where's the Captain?"

The older girl looked at her startled and turned to where Miroku and the Captain had been a few minutes ago, only to see a very drunk man coming towards them from their old place. Kagome backed into Sango, the two women standing together, hoping to create a united front so the man would leave them alone. They had no such luck.

He smiled at them, most of his teeth missing or blackened as held a bottle of whiskey in his hands. "Not a weapon on ya, huh?" He licked his broken lips. "Wanna fight?" He laughed at his own words and reached for Kagome automatically.

Kagome screeched as the man grabbed her away from Sango forcefully, dragging her to his side. She looked into his face shocked when he grinned at her, the scent of alcohol heavy on his breath. His eyebrows knitted as he took her in.

"Such a pretty face." He said as he licked his lips. "I'd fuck ya, man or no."

Kagome's whole face grew pale as the man took his hand and ran it through her hair, trailing it down her neck. In the process his arm brushed her chest and his eyes widened in delight. She felt her whole body convulse with fear as his hand came up and touched her left breast, kneading it slightly in his grimy hands.

"You're no man." He said delighted as his hand squeezed her painfully causing Kagome to cry out.

"Let her go!" Sango yelled out, coming out of her own state of shock. She started towards the man but was stopped by a hand that came from seemingly out of nowhere.

"You suppose this one's a woman too?" The phantom hand's voice spoke as another man came into view. "Not very honest disguising your pretty bodies." He grinned as he reached for Sango's face.

"Let me go you bastard!" She yelled as she struggled panic sinking in, not for herself but for the defenseless Kagome. She knew she would be fine, she could kick this guy's ass easily but Kagome—she was defenseless.

She glanced around hurriedly, where were the Captain and Miroku? They were nowhere to be seen, having walked off unwittingly when they had stopped to talk about the prostitutes.

"_We're alone_." Her inner voice realized in complete and utter fear as she watched Kagome, she would have to act fast—very fast.

"Why'd ya cut your hair so short?" The man asked as he brushed his hand over Kagome's cheek softly. "I bet you were a pretty lit'le thing before."

Kagome reeled attempting to push away from his filthy hands, tears pricking the lids of her eyes as she shuddered, her entire body wanting to vomit. She heard Sango's voice in the background and desperately wanted to break free and run to the other girl. Sango was stronger than her, Sango was capable, Sango would probably even be able to get free. "_I'm just some little girl, a weak girl! Why can't I be strong?_"

Sango gritted her teeth as she watched Kagome start to cry, it was the edge she needed to get her adrenaline going. With a deep breath she elbowed the man holding her in the stomach before turning, grabbing his head, and smashing it into her knee—breaking his nose. Free, she turned back to Kagome, prepared to rush to the girls rescue but before she could get any closer to the man and Kagome, the Captain materialized in front of her.

Kagome felt the man's disgusting hands leave her body and heard the obvious sound of flesh connecting with flesh. Opening her eyes she watched in surprise as the Captain threw the man against a nearby wall, one hand around his neck pressing down on the man's wind pipe.

"Mother fucker." The Captain said under his breath as he pushed down hard the gemstone he always wore around his neck gleaming surreality in the mid afternoon light as it swung from his opened jacket. The man struggled gasping and gurgling as he tried in vain to push the hand on his neck away. "How dare you," The Captain spat into the struggling man's face before he pulled his fist back and punched the man square in the nose. "Touch what's mine," He pulled his hand back again some blood splattering from his knuckles onto his shirt and the white gem causing it to become glazed with red. "You drunk bastard!" He sent his fist flying forward again.

Kagome looked at him in shock. She belonged to him, the Captain acknowledged it, so didn't that mean she was his to do with as he pleased? She unconsciously thought of the woman she had seen at the docks, no matter what Sango said in reassurance she still felt a connection with that girl. They were the same; both had to obey a man for fear of what he could do to them, for fear of a life without stability.

Her thoughts disintegrated when she saw the Captain hit the man so hard in the face that a bone broke through the flesh. She instantly turned away covering her eyes but she couldn't cover her ears as she heard the obvious noise of more bones breaking and the obvious noise of blood spraying. A loud thud made her turn back surprised and she watched in astonishment as the injured man laid on the ground his face bloodied and one of his eyes closed over from instant swelling. She glanced up at the Captain and gasped as she noticed the change in his eyes, they were tinted with an almost sinister red.

"Captain." She whispered afraid, backing up as the Captain approached the man lying on the ground. Feeling even more nauseous she turned away from the sight as the sound of the Captain kicking the man reached her ears. "Please," She said without thinking. "Please stop." She covered her ears. "Stop!"

Inuyasha froze as the sound of Kagome's voice caused the fog in his mind to leave. He blinked several times before he saw the man in front of him, he had lost it, Inuyasha realized, he hadn't lost it like this in years—not since he was young, very young. He brought a hand up to his bangs and buried his fingers in his hair momentarily. "_What happened?"_ He moved towards the man only to stop at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Stop—."

"Miss Dresmont?" He questioned turning to look at her, she had fallen to her knees, her ears covered and her eyes squeezed shut. "Miss Dresmont." He called again as he felt his heart drop into his stomach, anger filling him at the sight of her shell shocked form. The woman from yesterday, the woman that had challenged him unafraid was in front of him broken and scared and he had caused that fear. "Fuck."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him when she heard his voice. "Please stop." She said again, her eyes pleading with him. "It's not worth it, so please," Tears dripped down her face. "No more."

Slowly realization overcame Inuyasha as he remembered what had happened. He remembered the feeling of danger hitting his heart, he remembered turning to look for Miss Dresmont, he remembered panicking when he saw she was gone, he remembered seeing the man touching her, and then everything went blank. Inuyasha gulped, his demon side had taken over in his anger wanting to protect and defend its mate. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, his fist clutching at his sides. "_Stupid_," He told himself. "_Stupid!_"

"Are you alright?" He asked before opening his eyes to look at her regretful.

"Yes." She said in a small voice and watched amazed as the Captain's lips turned up slightly at the corners but his eyes remained sad. For a moment she thought he looked apologetic but as soon as she thought it she shook her head. "_A man like him can't—_," She stopped the thought an uncertainty weighing in her heart as she looked up at him once more her eyes catching the gemstone that hung around his neck, the other man's blood was dripping off it onto the Captain's shirt. She felt herself become mesmerized by the blood and by the gem itself, there seemed to be something strange about that gem, the way the Captain touched that gem as it was a moral guide. She hadn't meant to notice but somehow she had, "_He always touches it when he's nervous or unsure._" She blinked when he raised his hand to touch the gem just then as her thoughts trailed off, his fingers removing the blood unconsciously as he ran them over it in a well known pattern. Glancing upwards she took in his face watching the darkness of his gold eyes as they stared down at the ground looking truly remorseful. "Thank you." She heard the words leave her mouth but wasn't sure if she had in fact said them.

The Captain's eyes widened in surprise at her words. "I," He started to say but was stopped by Sango rushing past him to Kagome. The older woman wrapped her arms around Kagome clutching the younger girl to her tightly.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry—I was distracted and I—I completely didn't see that drunk coming." The woman soothed her hair down attempting to bring her some comfort. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded but her eyes were still focused on the Captain whose hand had now dropped from the jewel leaving only small streaks of blood on its surface. For a second they looked at each other and then he turned to walk away. With Sango's arms tight around her Kagome found herself focused on that look of guilt and regret that had quickly turned to shock when she had thanked him. He had seemed so surprised that she had done so and she couldn't blame him. "_Why did I do that?_" She wondered as Sango continued to cry into her ear words of apology she barely heard. "_Why did I thank him for such violence?_" She didn't know, but that part of him did scare her. It was violent, its eyes were chilling. Was this the part of him that was the evil and sadistic pirate? The part of him that she should fear, the part of him that could possess her, the part of him that claimed her, the part of him that could and would rape and kill her—sexually use her as the women of the docks were used?

Or was this something else entirely? She watched him walk away for a few more seconds before she noticed Miroku coming into her view. He stopped and glanced at the Captain who pointed behind him absently. Miroku's eyes lit on the two women and she saw the panic in his face.

"Are you alright?" Miroku said as he ran over to them out of breath. "We turned around and you were gone. Next thing I know so is the Captain." He reached forward and touched Sango's bangs, the rest of her hair hidden from his fingers. "Thank god the Captain reacted so fast."

Sango nodded as she helped Kagome to stand. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and I got blindsided."

Miroku smiled, clearly relieved. "I'm surprised they weren't beaten senseless by you." He looked at the two men who were unconscious in the street.

"Oh I got one." Sango bragged pointing at the lesser hurt one before wincing at the one with the pulverized face. "But the Captain really messed him up bad."

"Let's get going!" The Captain called from some feet away interrupting Sango and Miroku—it almost seemed intentional. Kagome glanced at his face and saw a look of irritation or at the least irritation covering alarm.

"We're coming." Miroku yelled back to him as he motioned the two women forward.

They started to walk again as Kagome glanced back at the two men on the ground, the one Sango had incapacitated and then at the one the Captain had punched relentlessly, both of them were sporting twin broken noses, although the one that the Captain had attacked looked far worse. She wasn't sure how to feel about the man the Captain had beaten. In a way she felt bad that she had caused such a reaction and that the man had been hurt because of her. In another way though, she was glad, glad the Captain had come and saved her—still—

She stopped walking, all three of her companions stopping to look at her as she turned and watched the two men. People were walking around them, ignoring their presence in the street as if they were naturally a part of it, like a bench or a lamp post. Neither man was moving, possibly from their wounds or their intoxication. Either way, Kagome felt her heart twitch with an overwhelming sense of guilt at the sight of them on the ground.

"I'm sorry you were hurt so badly." Kagome said softly as Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha watched her with questioning eyes. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt over me." She whispered with her head bowed slightly.

The Captain watched her with curious eyes. Why was she apologizing to these bastards? They had every intention of hurting her, raping her, and leaving her on the side of the road for dead and she was telling them she was sorry? She felt bad for them being hurt? It was their fault they were hurt, not hers. Was she really that innocent? Was this woman really that sweet and gentle? For a moment his mind flashed to the girl he had seen yesterday—to the girl who had pressed against him. He shook his head hard, maybe she wasn't such a little girl after all.

"I hope this changes your ways." Kagome turned back towards her companions and looked at the Captain surprised to see the look in his eyes. He was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and something she couldn't very well place. It was an expression she had never seen a person make before. She blinked a few times as she felt her cheeks heat up from his intense stare. Looking down at her feet she felt a different type of twitch in her chest. The Captain had saved her, he had jumped in and saved her, even if she didn't agree with him punching the life out of her attacker it still meant something to her: the Captain had run to her aid without thought, which had to mean something, it had to. Maybe this side of the Captain was not something she should fear after all it had protected her.

She looked up at him and they made eye contact. Her heart raced, it pounded in her chest, thumping against her ribs. Maybe, the violence the Captain had shown was induced by his need to protect her someone who was important to him.

Kagome closed her eyes confused. Why had the Captain reacted so violently? It must be because he fiercely wanted to protect her. And if that was the case, then, why did he want to protect her? Was it because he was protecting his property or was it because he wanted to protect _her_,someone he cared for. Kagome gulped—did it really matter? Either way he had saved her and she was eternally grateful.

Looking up at the Captain she heard her own voice before she could contain it. "Thank you again for stopping them."

Inuyasha watched her as she spoke softly and nodded a flush on his cheek bones. This time no one interrupted him. "I—I um." He turned away, his face hot with his blush. "It's my job." He opted to say. "I will protect what's mine." With those words he started to walk away from her, his face turned away from her sight.

Kagome felt her heart prick in her chest. What did that mean? Did that mean she was nothing but his property, like the women of the street or was there more to it? The sight of his flush came back to her mind. Maybe that meant he saw her as something worth protecting because he liked her?

Kagome shook her head, his words and his body language were saying two very different things. With a deep breath she started to walk with Sango holding her arm. She wouldn't get her hopes up. This man was violent, a pirate, a liar, and a fraud—she couldn't trust him—not with something as delicate as her heart.

In front of them, Inuyasha was reeling at the fact he had let someone that close to her. It unnerved him and made him angry. Silently he cursed himself and made himself go on full alert, he would not let anyone hurt the girl—she was his and no one else's.

Looking at the ground Inuyasha pondered his own thoughts, he knew it was in his nature to be possessive, it was in his demon heritage, it was in his demon blood and yet—he glanced back briefly at the girl behind him, taking in her shaken appearance. A part of him wanted to hold her instead of Sango, a part of him wanted to be the one comforting her, all of him wanted her to really be _his_.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, blaming the mark on her neck for making him feel this way. "That's the cheap way out." He mumbled to himself knowing the others could not hear him. He knew that it was not just the mark. The feelings he had at Port Royal seeped into his heart and he knew he liked her but, she didn't like him. She didn't like pirates, she had pretty much said so herself. With a heavy sigh Inuyasha turned down a road and paused to wait for the others to catch up. Once they were all together he took a deep breath before speaking with Miroku. "Take the girls and get Sango's ring, I'm gonna go pick up the stuff for my cabin."

Kagome's head darted up at the words. "I thought I was going to pick it out, it's my stuff after all."

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "First off it's my money so I get all say." He pointed a finger at her. "And second off it's either you go with them or you come with me," He raised an eyebrow. "Alone."

Alone? Kagome pondered the thought and looked at him, would it be so bad to go alone with him? She looked at Sango and Miroku and knew the two would probably like to pick out something so intimate alone without an audience member tagging along but—she didn't want to part from Sango.

The older woman made her feel safe and didn't mind if she clung to her. The Captain certainly would. And on top of all of that, even if she didn't want to admit it, a part of her, a tiny part wanted to be alone with him, she wanted to know the answers to her questions. Kagome looked at the Captain in front of her, staring at him—who was he? Was he the man who had saved her or the man who had viciously attacked another person in her name? Was he violent or was he violent for a good reason? Or was it all an act. "_I'm never going to know if I don't at least try to get to know him._" She bit her lip. "_I'm going to be with them all for a long time, so what do I have to lose in trying to know him?"_

Making a quick decision, she detached herself from Sango and bravely walked towards the Captain. "I'll go with you." She declared, hoping her voice didn't sound as shaky as it should.

"Alright." He said surprised and looked back at the other two. "We'll see you in an hour. Meet at the docks?"

"See you then." Miroku replied before taking Sango's hand and walking towards a jeweler he knew about from past trading.

He glanced behind him to see Kagome and the Captain walking the opposite direction, Kagome looking distinctly small and timid as she stayed as close to the Captain as she could stand; her body only a foot away from the much taller man. He sighed; it was like watching a mouse with a lion.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sango asked from beside him as she too looked at the couple walking away.

"Nope." He replied evenly. "But at least we get to be alone."

Sango quirked an eyebrow and frowned. "But at what cost?"

Miroku frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "You know she's safe with him, he'll protect her."

Sango nodded and took in a deep calming breath. "Will he protect her from himself?"

"We can trust him," Miroku said with complete conviction. "He likes her too much to ever hurt her."

"It's not physical hurt I'm worried about." Sango whispered in return her hand going to her heart.

He looked at Sango, studying her as she watched Kagome disappear around a corner. "I understand." Miroku said as he took her arm, turning her around before he began to walk in the opposite direction, holding her as if she were dressed as a woman.

They grew quiet then, both lost in their own thoughts—not noticing the odd looks from the people around them.

"What do you think will happen?" Sango asked softly after a few minutes as she leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder, one of her arms around his waist as one of his own arms draped around her shoulders. "I mean—those two back at Port Royal, they seemed—."

"Close?"

"Intimate." Sango amended.

Miroku snorted. "The Captain likes her, I know, I can read him like a book."

Sango gasped fraying surprise. "You can read?"

Miroku gave her a dry look and hissed as he continued to walk, his eyes focused ahead of himself. "Why do I love you again?" He muttered and she laughed before turning his head to kiss his lips fondly.

"Sodomite!" A man yelled from across the street.

Miroku pulled back from the kiss flipping the man off. "I bet you like it in the ass too!"

Sango's face turned bright read at the comment and she punched Miroku in the chest. "Miroku." She chastised but he kept going.

"Bet you couldn't even get a man to fuck ya, let alone a woman!"

"Come over here and say that, you fucking Molly!" The man screamed back.

"Come over here and listen." Miroku yelled back as well, his face flushed with giddy excitement at the prospect of antagonizing someone. After all, the Captain had been the only one to get his anger out on the two men who had tried to hurt Sango and Kagome. He needed to let off his own steam and this was the perfect release—next to sex and he couldn't wait for that.

Behind him Sango watched dryly, wondering how long the fight would take. Knowing Miroku it would be over in only a few minutes, still—

"I better get my ring, damn it." She muttered and took a seat on a nearby barrel to watch the ensuing fun.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 7/30/2012  
**

**Special Bonus Point for pApAw for pointing out something I've been hinting at. This isn't your average pirate's fic. Congrats!**

**Bonus Point:**

Name the episode where Inuyasha loses control of his demon blood and kills a group of bandits headed by a demon. It is an episode that I believe shows not only the deep connection between Inuyasha and Kagome but also Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

You guessed it, Hachi is Miroku's demon friend! Congrats to those who got it.

The Anime Chosen One, ruby the hedgehog, Flip-0v3r, Regina lunaris, KagomeLoverOfInuyasha, Loveinuyasha66, TheRealInuyasha, 3lue 3utterfly, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, Warm-Amber92, angel

**Notes:**

**Queen Victoria – **I have altered the birth date of Queen Victoria in this fanfiction by one hundred years. In all actuality Victoria was not born until May 24, 1819 but in order for her to sit on the throne for my fanfiction I have made her and the royal family all demon's, and changed her birth date to May 24 1719, she is the current Queen of England.

*I also did this with Calico Jack and Charles Vane, although I changed their death dates, 1720 and 1721, so they could have been alive long enough to have known Miroku who wasn't born until 1764.

**Poppy seeds** are used to make opium, if you want to know how Google it, it's all over the place. (Not that I'm promoting you to make it—just a suggestion in case you're curious like I was).

**Next Chapter:**

**The Cabin Boy Shippo**

See you then!

UNEDITED

3/13/2011


	14. The Cabin Boy Shippo

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**The Cabin Boy Shippo**

Kagome gulped and moved closer to Inuyasha as they walked down a rather crowded street. It seemed like the amount of drunks in the town had doubled in the few minutes they had been walking and she now found herself surrounded by an array of men that were so intoxicated that they couldn't even stand, let alone walk. She gulped when she noticed a man face down in a street gutter, he wasn't moving, he didn't even appear to be breathing.

Glancing up at the Captain from her place a few feet beside him, she watched his eyes, trying to see if he had noticed the unmoving man. The Captain's eyes didn't waver, however, he only continued to look ahead, his eyes every once and a while darting this way and that. She looked in front of them, trying to determine where he was looking as his eyes darted back and forth about the street. She sighed, unable to keep up, it was downright impossible, he simply could look around much too fast for her to keep up with.

They turned a corner then, heading down a street that jutted off the main street. It was almost like an alleyway, the buildings no more than five feet or so apart. The very thought made Kagome gulp, not the fact that the buildings were so close together but instead the fact that the closer the building got to one another, the closer she was forced to walk to Captain Inuyasha.

She blushed when she felt her shoulder brush his own, the contact, although minimal, caused a tremor to fill her—warming her all the way to her stomach. She glanced at the Captain out of the corner of her eye, looking to see if he had wavered because of the contact as well. His face showed nothing, much to her disappointment and she turned away, just in time to trip because of her father's boots which were too big. She desperately tried to keep her balance and succeeded only to run her shin smack dab into a barrel in front of a store they were passing.

"Ouch!" She hissed as she went to grab hold of her aching shin only to realize that the action of consoling her injured body had caused her to become heavily off balance. She felt herself begin to tumble forward and winced as she waited for the impact of the barrel on her forehead. "_This is going to hurt." _She found herself thinking and then grew confused when the pain actually never hit her.

Opening her eyes in confusion she came to see the barrel in front of her, just as she had expected, but instead of her face coming towards it she found herself hovering, as if time had frozen before she made the impact.

"Clumsy."

She heard the deep voice of the Captain and with that sound in her ears realized that someone was holding her with big strong hands—hands she had felt hold her before. Her breath hitched in her throat as she also noticed that those hands were not letting her go but were instead pulling her closer, closer to their owner. Those hands were turning her to face their owner and when she was finally turned she nearly died at the sight of the Captain's deep gold eyes looking her over.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he took in the sight of her. "Stupid girl," He muttered. "Tripping over a barrel, you gotta pay more attention."

Kagome felt her whole face go red, from both her own embarrassment and her bubbling anger. "I'm not stupid." She administered as she brushed his hands away.

"Sure." He said dryly and she was slightly surprised to see an irritated look overcome his face.

It was almost like he was angry at something. Could it be he was angry she had back talked him? No—that wasn't it. Kagome watched as he tried to discreetly look at her hands, staring at them as if he was mad at them. Kagome flushed from head to toe as she realized, much to her astonishment, that he was glaring at her hand. Was he doing that because he was upset she had pushed him away? The very thought gave Kagome a chill—a distinctive chill that wasn't entirely upsetting to feel.

Looking down at her feet, she noticed her too big boats and sighed. "It's these boots." She told him firmly, opting not to cause a fight.

"What's wrong with your boots?" He asked as he motioned her onwards, indicating they should start walking again .

Kagome blushed before answering her tone showing her embarrassment. "They're my father's boots and—," She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as he followed her movements out of the corner of his eye. "They're too big for me so I keep tripping over them." She finished in a rush.

Inuyasha nodded as he watched her, although he hadn't seen her trip except this one time, he believed her, he could tell the boots were too big just by the sound they made when she walked. When a person wore a boot that was the right size, the foot would fall all at once making a distinctive stepping sound, when a boot was too big, however, the boot would fall and then the foot inside would fall, making two sounds instead of one when a person walked. It was almost like hearing a double foot step with each foot fall the person made. That was the case with Miss Dresmont, each foot fall sounded like two instead of one—which meant one thing, Miss Dresmont's shoes were far too big.

He watched her carefully as she walked, noticing the way she was forced to alter her steps in order to keep from tripping again. He frowned, if she had to run in shoes like those, it was very likely she would get hurt. There was no way she could stand a chase in boots that big. "_I should get her boots that fit_." He determined, "_For her safety_." He added for his mental sanity.

His decision made him stop, causing Miss Dresmont to glance at him strangely. Ignoring her glance he took in the scenery, they were on a back road, or better yet an alley which he knew lead to a carpenter but he wasn't sure if it would also lead to a Cordwainer. "_Or at the very least a Cobbler._" Inuyasha thought absently.

Letting out a strangled sigh he walked over to a man who was sitting outside a shop smoking a pipe, Kagome following behind him confused. He took in the man's appearance, noting the apron and the somewhat nice appearance of the man's face, indicating the man regularly bathed. He sniffed the air, taking in the telltale scent of a fellow dog demon. He smiled at the thought this man wasn't dangerous, he was merely a shop keep and a fellow dog at that.

"¿Hay algún hombre que haga zapatos en èste pueblo?" The Captain called as he approached the man.

"Por supuesto, el Señor Claudio." The man replied as he pointed away from them.

The Captain looked in the direction of the finger and nodded. "¿Adonde està su tienda?"

The shopkeeper shrugged with a yawn, drawing on his pipe as he thought for a moment. "En la calle principal. Tiene una vaca como rótulo."

"Èl trabaja con cuero?" The Captain inquired.

The shop keeper gave him a strange look and then laughed heartily. "Sí, pero èl puede hacerle un par de zapatos bien finos."

"Genial, gracias por su tiempo." Inuyasha said with a nod and a smile directed at the man and turned around, heading back the way they came. Kagome looked between the shop keep and the Captain in confusion before turning and following the man back towards the main street.

"Um, Captain?" She questioned as she came to stand by his side. "What was that about?"

"Needed some information." He answered simply as he walked with long strides, strides that were hard for Kagome to keep up with.

She frowned as she struggled to match his pace, her boots causing her some trouble as they flopped about her feet. "Where are we going, then?" She huffed out not used to moving so briskly.

Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance before deliberately slowing down. If Kagome noticed the gesture, she didn't say anything. "Back to the main street." He told her matter of factly as he continued to adjust to a pace that was easy for her to match. He watched as her breathing seemed to even out as she began to walk at a normal rhythm. Turning one of his ears towards her, he listened for her heart beat and smiled satisfied that it was returning to its regular tempo after the short burst.

"Okay but why are we headed back there?" She asked once she had caught her breath. "Were we headed the wrong way before?" She continued to question as she dodged a drunken man who had come too close. She shuddered as she felt the man's hand graze her arm, an accident but still troubling.

A growl beside her made her tremble and she gasped when the Captain suddenly moved from her side so he could smack the man away from her. "Fucking drunk." The Captain growled out as he walked away from the man who was groaning and slowly sinking to the ground. "Need's ta use his nose and watch where he goes." His snorted loudly as he haphazardly grabbed for the jewel rubbing it as if too sooth his temper. "I swear, this stupid generation is full of dumb pups." He walked passed Kagome who continued to stare in utter disbelief, her eyes trained on the drunk man who was holding his head in his hands, lying in a gutter like the man she had seen before.

"What? Why?" She watched the Captain as he walked passed her offering no explanation. "Captain?" She said in shock as she turned towards the man refusing to go any further until he paid attention to her. "Why did you do that?"

"He touched you." The Captain stated bluntly dropping the gem seeming to deem its soothing powers useless for now as he looked at her, his face stern and unreadable.

"Yeah, it was an accident, not a grab like before." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Captain and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no right."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at her words. "No right?" He said in disbelief. "I have every right and he knows it, even if he is a pup!" The Captain pointed at the man behind him, his face clearly showing his own astonishment caused by her words.

"You have the right to beat a man just because he touched me?" Kagome scoffed crossing her arms under her chest. "That's absurd."

"You're absurd." Inuyasha shot back his arms coming to cross over his chest just as hers had. "You have a claim, no man can touch you but me and he touched you, so I hit him—," He pointed between her and the man who was now walking away as if nothing had happened. "Perfectly within my rights."

"He probably didn't even know I had a claim." Kagome stated as she huffed and turned up her nose. "Besides, last time I checked you didn't own me." She drew out each word as if to hammer her point more perfectly into his skull. "So you have no right to forbid another man from touching me."

Inuyasha saw red for all of ten seconds, the demon in him causing his whole vision to blur from this girl's words. He grabbed onto the gem so hard that the chain should have broken and counted backwards from ten as slowly as he possibly could. By the number four his vision began to return to normal showing him her turned up nose and closed eyes. He took deep and controlling breathes as the gemstone started to burn against his hand causing him to hiss and let go expectantly. "_Why does it keep doing that?_" He mentally snarled momentarily distracted as he looked at the gem the best he could while it laid against his chest and sighed. "Kami-sama." He grumbled as he forced himself back to his current problem, the defiant girl in front of him. With a glare he turned his eyes back onto her and groaned wanting nothing more than to put some sense into her pretty head but knowing he couldn't. "_She just doesn't understand_." He told himself. "_She's human and she doesn't understand_." He took a few more deep breaths, focusing on maintaining a semblance of control before he approached her slowly. "_The sooner she understands the better_." He told himself as he came to stand in front of her.

He waited until she became aware of his presence. Her eyes opened when she did and he couldn't help but love the sight of her sweet and innocent confusion as she took in his tall shadow. Reaching out he put his rather large hand on her right shoulder, the place where the mark was underneath her flesh and watched with demonic satisfaction as she gasped at the contact his mark reacting to his touch upon her skin. Inside of him the demon stirred practically salivating as it heard her heartbeat pick up and her body instinctively react to the marker touching the mark. Every bit of it was delicious to the demon in him, absolutely delicious.

"According to this," He allowed his fingers to gently massage the mark through her clothes a pleasure for both him and her. "You—are—mine." He said, punctuating every single word with a brief pause. "All demons know this instinctively, they smell it, they feel it, it comes at them like a sixth sense."

Kagome was too stunned to say a word. The second he had touched her, touched the spot above her mark, she had felt something inside of her begin to build. It was a startling and scary sensation, warm in her stomach, forming against her will. It reminded her of the way she had felt before when he had touched her in his cabin—it was the same startling and pleasure filled sensation.

"If this mark wasn't on your flesh." He told her bluntly. "Then all the demons around you would become aware of your presence." He leaned forward his hand slipping upwards from the mark to rest on the side of her neck. "They would kill to have you."

His words snapped Kagome awake and she gulped, looking at him with wide eyes her mind barely registering the fingers that rested against her skin. "But—." She tried to speak but his hand shifted back down her neck to her shoulder, the jolt of electricity that rocked her body as his hand moved over the mark halting all words from leaving her lips.

"So unless you want that drunk pup to do more than just bump into your shoulder," He glared at her, his words harsh but needed. "You'll accept this mark and what it means for you and me." He pulled his hand away from her shoulder once more allowing it to move up her neck and across her throat in such a way that she found herself shivering from the odd sensation until the hand reached its destination: her chin, which it caught in an iron grip. "You are my bitch and no man can touch you but me—"

A part of Kagome wanted to kick him, that is, until he finished his sentence.

"And I won't touch you like they will—," His eyes caught sight of hers then and she found herself captivated as he continued. "I won't hurt you." His voice went down an octave becoming gentle. "I told you, I'm a better man than that." He finished and let go of her chin, backing away from her with a huff as he rolled his shoulders straighter and turned to walk in the direction they had come from earlier. "Now just shut up and let me protect you." He called from over his shoulder.

Kagome didn't move to follow right away as his words echoed in her head:

"_I'm a better man than that."_

Those words were haunting to her as she heard them in her mind. The more she heard them, the more she believed them. It helped her make sense of everything, anyway. The Captain protected her because she was his claim and wasn't that better than being left to the wolves? Kagome sighed as she started to follow the Captain, still unsure of where they were headed in more ways than one. "You still didn't need to hit him." She muttered as she approached the Captain's back. She noticed the Captain's ears twitch on his head and her heart nearly stopped at the sight. "_That is the cutest thing I've ever seen."_ She practically squealed to herself.

"Yes I did." The Captain responded to her as he walked his eyes straight ahead.

Kagome blinked coming out of her ear induced haze. "No you didn't." She argued back.

"He deserved it." The Captain told her haughtily. "He touched you, he knows the consequences."

"He was drunk." Kagome shot back their earlier argument coming back full swing.

"Then maybe he shouldn't drink." The Captain replied, his hands animatedly reiterating his point.

"Do you drink?" She asked with her brows narrowed.

He looked at her haughtily. "What's that got to do with anything?"

She found herself smiling snidely as she jabbed a finger into his chest. "Well if you touched some claimed girl when you were drunk and got punched," She bit out the word sardonically. "How would you feel?"

He stared at the finger on his shirt for a second before lightly pushing it away. "I would feel like I deserved it because I didn't notice the claim." With that he started to walk off again, leaving a seething Kagome behind him.

Kagome practically growled and went to stand in front of him, stopping him from continuing to walk. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow but made no move to go around her. "You still shouldn't have hit him," She continued completely undeterred. "You could have just—," She struggled to find a good alternative. "Told him or something."

Inuyasha made a show of thinking about it but then shrugged. "Too much work, it's more fun to hit."

Kagome let out a frustrated howl and then much to the Captain and her own surprise, pulled back her hands and tried to push him backwards, her hands making contact on his chest. Both of them froze at the action but for two wholly different reasons. Kagome froze because she had just tried to push a man who held her entire existence in his clawed hands and Inuyasha froze because this girl had the gall to actually hit him—something only Sango had ever done without being reprimanded severely for it.

Slowly Kagome brought her eyes upwards to look at the man in front of her, he wasn't moving, his eyes hidden by his bangs. She gulped, "_He's going to kill me_."

Inuyasha brought his hands up causing Kagome to flinch. She closed her eyes waiting for him to hit her but then opened them in shock when instead she felt his large hands covering her own.

"Miss Dresmont." He said firmly as he grasped her hands.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at their joined grip, her heart pounding in her chest from the contact of his hands encompassing hers. "_His hands_," She thought to herself, her whole body flushing. "_They're so much bigger than mine."_

"Miss Dresmont look at me." He commanded softly drawing Kagome out of her own little world. "That pup deserved what he got." He spoke so softly that Kagome felt all her tension leave and her ears finally open. "He needs to know his place and besides," The Captain told her now that he knew she was listening. "It keeps you safe."

Kagome nodded her head somewhat understanding the Captain's words and strange endearment. "_He wants me to be safe_." The thought warmed her, the idea making her think the Captain wasn't as bad a man as he pretended to be. Still one part of all of this still confused her—pup? "That man," Kagome said in a small voice catching the Captain's attention. "Why did you call him a pup?"

"Because he's a pup," The Captain said in way of explanation as he shrugged her hands still held tight in her own. "Boy couldn't have been older than a few centuries."

Kagome blinked a few times and then tilted her head to the side. "Captain, just how old are you?"

The Captain let go of her hands at the odd question, his eyes clearly showing the change in mood as he gave her a questioning gaze. "Depends," He told her his posture seeming almost twitchy.

"On what?" She asked as they seemingly started to walk again, as if the action had been prearranged by both.

"Well, it depends on how you measure time. Like a human or like a demon." He supplied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah, demons and humans have different understandings of how long a year is." He told her as they stepped out of the alley and onto the main street. He glanced around, as if searching for something, Kagome supposed he was looking for the carpenter's shop. "You humans call a year three hundred and sixty five days because of the sun or some shit like that, demons think of it differently."

"They do?" Kagome questioned as she walked beside the Captain across the street. Once on the other side they began a leisurely pace, walking with the foot traffic. "I never knew that."

"Not something we advertise." He said bluntly as he checked the street signs.

She nodded, "So then, how long is a demon year?"

"A hundred of your human years." The Captain told her off handedly as he looked around, continuing to search.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the Captain as if he had just grown wings and flown off. "A Hundred years?"

"Yeah," He said with a sharp nod. "Seems long to a human I know but it really isn't."

"My god," Kagome said with a rather large gulp, trying to squash out the forming lump in her throat. "Then how old are you?"

"Human or demon years?" He asked as he finally looked at her, his posture becoming a bit anxious as he looked around them as if he was apprehensive about something or uncomfortable.

Kagome watched him with shinning eyes, debating on what she should ask first. In the end, she decided to ask about the one she understood the best. "Human."

He rolled his eyes, "You would." He glanced around before grabbing her arm, she squeaked in surprise but he shushed her and pulled her out of the large street into a small back alley that didn't have any shops.

Panic over took Kagome's heart but quickly ebbed when he let go of her and knelt down on the ground. Curious she watched as he positioned his pointer claw into the dirt and wrote 1782 on the ground, the current year and then underneath it the year 1378. Kagome eyes widened as he slowly began to do the calculation.

"There we are," He said when he was done. "I'm 404 in your human years."

Kagome gasped as the thought slowly sunk into her head. For every one hundred years, he aged one year, that meant— "You're only four years old!"

His ears flattened at the high pitched sound of her voice. "Damn it, do you realize how loud you are?"

"You're four years old." She repeated not seeming to have heard him as she slowly slid down to the ground.

He raised an eyebrow at her and frowned. "Not exactly, it's more complicated than that."

She shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. "But it's right there on the ground, right?" She pointed at the math equation on the ground. "For every hundred human years one demon, one hundred goes into four-hundred, four times, so there it is. That's pretty exact if you ask me."

"Do I look four to you, woman?" He said with a dry look on his face.

She narrowed her eyes, feeling slightly ridiculous as that thought struck her. He diffidently didn't look four, that was for sure.

"For our first fifteen years of life we age like a human, after that our aging slows down, that's when we hit the every hundred equals a year." He took a deep breath when he was done, standing up from the ground and offering her a hand.

She looked at the outstretched hand surprised and took it hesitantly. He pulled her to her feet innocently before letting go.

"So you do the math Miss Dresmont, how old am I?"

She frowned at the question, thinking about it intensely. For the first fifteen years they aged like humans, for every hundred after that they added a year, he was four hundred and four years old—but that meant. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide as something hit her, something very unnerving. The realization was heightened when he looked at her from his peripheral vision. The look on his face clearly said what she already thought—he was really young. "You're only eighteen." She whispered into the shadowy alley.

His ears flattened on his head and he gave her a short nod, "Keep your voice down." He said gruffly. "Not exactly something anyone should know, not even Miroku knows."

"Why not?" She asked him, still stunned.

"I'm young," He said sharply. "If that hit the wind and people found out, my reputation would be destroyed." He gave her an increasingly imploring look his eyebrows raising and his eyes widening. "No young guy like me can really rule a pirate ship. If the men knew," He paused for a second inhaling deeply. "They would mutiny."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in surprise. "Just because you're young?"

"Yes," He nodded with a heavy sigh. "I've got limited experience compared to some demon pirates. I've only been on the sea sixty years." He looked up between the rooftops taking in the sight of the sun with a deep sigh. "That's like six and a half months for a demon."

"It seems so long."

"Compared to how long I'm going to live," He said giving her an almost boyish grin that sent an onslaught of shivers down her spin. "It's merely a bucket of water compared to the seven seas."

She looked at him as he said those words and for the first time she saw him as something completely different than who she had thought he was. Before her wasn't the pirate Captain Inuyasha, who could kill you with a flick of his wrist, before her wasn't even the man she had met at Port Royal two weeks ago. No—before her right now was a young man, his face looked almost childish as the sunlight played off of his handsome features. She felt her heart warm as a new knowledge washed over her, he had trusted her with this information—he was trusting her with something that could destroy his fragile reputation that had been built by such a young life. A smile flickered on Kagome's face, "I won't tell a soul." She swore from the very bottom of her heart.

He looked at her, his ears perking on his head. A small smile hinted on his face, his eyes seeming to show his young age in that moment, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and blushed looking away. Quickly he brought his hands to his neck, an audible popping noise hitting the air before he shook himself firmly, like a dog wet with rain. He turned back to her and offered an almost shy smile. "Come on, we've lot's to do and not much daylight."

She smiled as they walked out of the alley together, her face brightened by the fact that he had let her in—showed her a man that most likely no one else knew, except Miroku he probably knew that man a little and maybe Sango—well at least she was in the club. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked as she moved by his side, her hands hidden behind her back as she walked with him.

"To the Cobbler." Was his short reply, his eyes staring dead ahead as if he didn't want to look at her.

Ignoring that strange gesture, Kagome stopped as the thought of visiting a man who repaired shoes ran in her head. Weren't they looking for someone who made furniture? "Why?" She asked as she caught up with him once again, her head tilting as she tried to look up into his face.

"You need a pair of boots don't you?" He said while pointing at the too big boots on her feet.

She looked down at the boots, blinking several times before looking back up at him. "You're going to buy me new boots?"

"Can't have you fallin' all over the place now can I?" He said gruffly while scratching the back of his head. "It'd be a major pain."

Kagome somehow knew that it wasn't meant to be insulting, so she just smiled and nodded before continuing to walk beside him shoulder to shoulder.

-break-

Kagome sat in the small chair waiting, watching as the Captain negotiated with a local merchant. They had arrived at the store twenty minutes ago or so and he had already found what he wanted. She had to admit it wasn't a bad choice either—an over sized bed that he would put together once they reached the ship. It looked like it could easily fit two people. Kagome blushed at the thought and turned away from the negotiations.

She took a deep breath and reached to grab a lock of her hair, only to come up empty handed. She frowned at the realization and sighed. Her eyes drifted towards the new shoes on her feet taking in the new leather. They had obtained the shoes by luck, pure luck. Usually the cobbler would only repair a shoe but this cobbler had in fact been capable of making them as well. That was not where the luck ended, however.

Normally, the cobbler would take the measurements of one's foot and then make the shoe especially for that person, this could takes days or even weeks depending on how many orders the cobbler had ahead of your own. But when they had walked in the cobbler had an extra pair of boots that were close enough to her size and he had gladly given them to her when the Captain had named the 'right' price. At first she had been a bit apprehensive that the Captain had spent so much money on her but she knew she shouldn't argue, after all she didn't want to rock the boat—not after they had made some progress—not after he had trusted her with something important to him. The thought made her feel good inside, even if she was still slightly scared, she knew (even if it was only a slight understanding) that the Captain was not a completely horrible person—what kind of person he was though, she really didn't know.

With a heavy sigh she turned her gaze away from her feet and out at the busy street watching the men and few women move past the window pane. They were people of all shapes and sizes—people she knew had lived lives she couldn't even comprehend.

Kagome taped her chin—what kind of life made a pirate? She knew Miroku was an orphan but what about Sango? The woman could be proper—she was high society, it was evident in her voice, in her mannerisms. So how did she end up here? What drove her to this world?

Kagome closed her eyes and imagined Sango meeting Miroku in the same way she had met the Captain. "_I bet he romanced her onto the ship and she never left_." Kagome thought to herself with a giggle before she leaned forward, her chin in her hands.

She grew thoughtful as she saw the reflection of the Captain in the window's glass. She had heard the bed time stories; she had heard the legends about this man but were they true—she had seen that they were not necessarily accurate but still, what had brought him to this life, what had happened in his four hundred and four years of life?

She narrowed her eyes at that thought, what had his life been like before he was a pirate? Just like Sango the Captain could act very high class, he could dance very well, he could play the part of the gentleman, and it seemed he had been taught propriety, just as she had been taught — she was almost certain of that.

"_But was he raised to be a gentleman_," she wondered, "_And if he was then what brought him to a life of piracy? What made him a two faced man—one a pirate, one a gentleman, and even this new one I'm just starting to see?_"

Kagome put her head in her hands, a headache developing from all of her unanswered questions.

"_Just who are you really Captain Inuyasha?" _At the thought Kagome's mind flashed to his face when he had punched the drunken man. What made a man react like that, what made a man lose control? What drove a man away from social obligations? Maybe, it was the same thing that had driven her away, the need for freedom, for exploration.

She smiled as she thought of the man at Port Royal, the one who had spoken of the sea in the same way she had—the one who had seemed so fond of it, so infatuated with it.

"_The waters are clear and the fish are easy to see. Once, while we were on land, my mate and I, we climbed all the way to a monastery that is perched on top a giant ledge in Greece. The sight was absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."_

Those words had been honest. That monastery was real. Kagome closed her eyes and held her breath to calm her heart—even the idea of him as he was at Port Royal made her feel giddy—then again the boy she was becoming acquainted with now, the one she had met for the first time only an hour ago, he made her feel oddly giddy too.

The sound of the bell above the shop door caused her eyes to open and she looked towards it, slightly on edge. Two men had walked in with a small boy trailing them—he was tiny with pointed ears—a demon child.

"Arthur."

Her eyes were drawn to one of the boy's two older companions, the one who had spoken just now. The man was handsome, with a devilish smirk that made her skin crawl slightly. Beside him was another man, fat and ugly, a fox pelt around his large waist.

"You owe me something Arthur." The better looking of the brothers said in an eerily smooth voice.

"Mr. Hiten." The shop owner stepped around the counter, passing Inuyasha while wringing his hands.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and watched the small raccoon shop owner make his way towards the two men, small boy in tow.

"I don't have your money but I will," He pointed back to Inuyasha shaking slightly. "As soon as he makes his purchase I will—."

The handsome man, Hiten, snorted and slapped the small raccoon demon across the face. Kagome felt her heart lurch as the tiny man fell to the ground. "I want my money now." The man named Hiten spat out as he stepped towards Arthur the shop keeper. Reaching downwards Hiten pulled the slight man into his grip, holding him close to his face.

"I'm sorry but I—I just haven't had many sales this month." The slim man said shakily.

"Well, that's too bad." The other brother said stepping forward, his strange contorted face grinning impishly. "Cause we need our money now."

"Mr. Manten, just give me five minutes, I'll have it in five minutes, I promise." Arthur was trembling in fear, his voice shaky as well as he spoke. "Please, I beg you, please!"

Hiten looked at the man down the bridge of his nose, his face contemplative. "What do you think dear brother, should I give him five minutes?"

Manten laughed behind him and fingered the fur of the pelt on his waist. "Show mercy? Have you grown soft brother?" He laughed.

Hiten smiled as an answer and without warning punched the raccoon directly in the face, instantly blood flowed from the raccoon's nose as Hiten laughed watching him slide along the floor.

Standing on the side lines Kagome gasped. She had never seen someone punched for literally no reason. This wasn't like the man who had assaulted her on the street, this man didn't deserve to be hit even if he owed the two brother's money. Kagome gritted her teeth and stood defiantly from her chair her fist clutched at her side. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was across the room, her body stepping in front of the raccoon clerk—her eyes rebelliously staring Hiten down, daring him to move.

"Leave him alone!" She said sternly, her sudden bravery completely new to her. This was different than dealing with the Captain. Deep down she knew the Captain would never hurt her (at least not badly) but this man—she didn't know what to expect from him—even with that thought in mind, however, Kagome knew she had to protect this defenseless person.

Hiten looked at her in shock, his eyes full of wonder. "Well, you're a brave man." He said with a snort.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Guess again." She said snidely, her face forming a very unnatural scowl.

He took a deep sniff of the air and smiled at her like a predator smiles at its prey. "You're a woman." He said as he took another deep sniff of the air.

"Aye, I thought her face was too pretty to be a man." Manten said behind him, his eyes filled with lust as he too sniffed her. "She smells brave and haughty."

Kagome paled slightly as she noticed the sniff—this man was a demon who could smell emotions—that really changed the game. Fear seeped into her as Manten licked his lips and eyed her up and down.

"What do you say you come with me and my brother?" Hiten stepped towards her, his hand extending out to touch her face. "I know how to make you—."

"Move the hand or lose the hand, it's your choice." Inuyasha was suddenly in front of her, his eyes daring the other man to take another step.

"Like you could kill my brother." The uglier brother said with a snort.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome felt her whole body shudder at the noise, not from fear but from something else. Hiten sniffed the air again and then placed his hand up in surrender. "Now, now, I don't want any trouble. I didn't know she was yours."

"Use your nose sooner next time."

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha suddenly put his arm around her, pulling her to his torso. Her whole face turned red and she felt her heart pound in her chest as his fingers brought her closer to him. Her cheek was now resting on his pecks and she nearly swooned at the feel of the hard muscle tightening under her cheek. "_Oh my God_." She thought dizzily as the muscles tensed and tightened, making her want to touch them with her hands, wondering if he would like it if she did. If it was at all possible Kagome turned redder.

"I'm truly sorry. I'll be more careful next time I see something so—delectable." The handsome demon said with a predatory grin. Behind him his brother chuckled. "But I am here to collect a debt so if you will forgive me—dear Arthur and I have business."

Inuyasha grinned at the other man, pulling Kagome closer to her further embarrassment and ignored enjoyment. "Well you see, I have a slight problem. I was about to complete a transaction with dear Arthur when you walked in. If you would be such a gentleman as to let me complete it, I will be out of your way and there will be no harm."

Kagome looked at him in shock. The diplomatic answer amazing to hear coming from the lips of this pirate, this liar, this conman and yet—her mind flashed to the man she had met an hour ago. The boyish look, the gentle eyes—why was this man so two faced!

Hiten regarded Inuyasha for a moment and then smiled, a fang peeking out from his lips. "Sure, we'll wait outside for your _transaction_ to be completed."

"Thank you kindly." Inuyasha smiled back his own fangs peeking out from his lips—a non verbal threat.

The other man nodded and then turned away. "Shippo!" He growled and the little boy squeaked before running after the two men.

Kagome watched him go, noting the bushy tail with a small smile—it was almost the same size as his little body. Slowly she became aware of the hand around her waist and the possessive grip on her hip. Her body flushed at the contact and she hastily pushed herself away much to the Captain's shock, which was covered quickly by anger.

"Why did you step in?" He barely contained the yell.

Kagome felt her embarrassment give way to her natural anger. It rose in her throat threatening to bubble over and explode but her new understanding contained her fury. He wanted to protect her—wasn't that why he was angry? He wanted to protect her and she was making that difficult—wasn't that why he was mad?

"Of all the stupid things to do, you step in front of two demon's out for blood, damn bitch."

Kagome gritted her teeth feeling the levies in her mind begin to overflow with days of pent up frustration and rage—it didn't matter if that was his problem, he had no right to yell at her for doing something that needed to be done. That shop keep had needed protection and someone had to provide it.

"Seriously, first a man grabs you on the street—that I can almost understand. You can't control a drunken bastard, then another runs into you and you brush it off like its nothing when it really is a big deal. I can even understand that incident, naïve thing that you are, but this time you just step right into trouble." He slapped himself on the head and groaned. "Look at me," He mimicked her voice poorly. "I'm gonna fight two full demons for a raccoon." Dropping the bad impersonation he added grunting. "God you're more trouble than your worth."

Kagome had it, she felt her fear vanish, she felt her new understanding melt away, and as it did it made way for anger—complete uncontrolled anger. "Forgive me for wanting to protect someone." She screamed without preamble. "Obviously you're too much of an egotistical jerk to notice when someone is in need of help!" She yelled right in his face, her whole body growing red with her aggravation and fury. "God forbid you do something to help another human being—demon—whatever, you pampas ass."

She was almost nose to nose with him when she was done, her body shaking and huffing. He breathed in her scent on impulse and was surprised to find no evidence of fear in it, just confidence and anger.

"Maybe next time you can get some bullocks and do it yourself." She finished with a huff.

Inuyasha felt his mouth open slightly, he had no idea a woman like her with her upbringing knew words like 'bullocks.'

Kagome felt the anger start to leave her with that last insult. She took a deep and calming breath before her mind told her exactly what she had just done. Her hands flew to her mouth and she looked at Inuyasha in horrible realization. She had just screamed and insulted the man who practically owned her. He could do anything to her, anything and she was helpless to stop it. She was literally at his tempers mercy. But then again—she remembered pushing him in the chest, he hadn't reacted badly then—so maybe—maybe he wouldn't now?

Captain Inuyasha found himself counting to ten for the second time that day, once his blood calmed he looked at her, his whole body tense. It was one thing to yell at him in private, another to do it in front of people. People who if they knew she was a weakness for him would take her and use her just to get at him. "No one has ever yelled at me like that and lived," He said as he felt his teeth grit together, forcing himself to maintain some control, his anger at the whole of the situation coming out, steaming off of him.

"I—um—I," she tried to speak but the words stuck in her mouth, her eyes looking at him scared, the scent of her fear coming off of her in waves. On the ground the raccoon watched with his hands covering his head, waiting for the onslaught of punishment or murder.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a moment to collect himself before he opened them again and looked at Kagome firmly. "You're lucky you're special." Was all he said before he turned to the shop keeper on the ground and hauled him to his feet.

Kagome vaguely heard him tell the man he would give him enough for his debt—a price which was slightly more expensive than the worth of the bed. None of that really registered in her mind as she slumped to the ground. The thing that really stuck was the word, 'special.' She was special and he wouldn't hurt her for yelling at him.

She closed her eyes and stayed completely still until she felt a hand on her forearm. It pulled her easily to her feet, a gentle gesture really when compared to the other day on the deck of the ship. She glanced at Inuyasha, searching for any clue she could find in his visage as to how he was feeling—there was not even one.

"Go outside and hold the door." He ordered bluntly, she nodded and obeyed.

Outside Hiten, Manten, and the boy Shippo all sat around waiting—she knew without a doubt that they had heard the earlier conversation or screaming match between her and Inuyasha, they were demons after all. The thought made her duck her head, blushing lightly.

Inuyasha brought the four pieces that made up the bed outside in one swoop and nodded at Hiten who smirked and walked into the shop with his brother.

"Stay Shippo." He ordered calmly as he slipped through the door.

Once he was inside Kagome let go of the large wooden entrance and watched it as it slowly shut. Her eyes looked away only when she heard the latch lock in place. She looked towards the Captain, hoping that he would give her some sign or indication of what he had meant by 'special' but all she saw was a blank face.

"Let's go Miss Dresmont." The Captain said in a monotone voice, his eyes looking through her.

Kagome oddly felt her shoulders slump at his lack of caring and nodded. She was about to follow him, defeated, when her eyes lit on the small boy the two brothers had left outside. He was clothed in rags and looked very skinny, too skinny even for his small size. She felt her heart pang in her chest as she watched him doddle in the dirt with a nail.

Inuyasha glanced at her when she didn't follow right away and watched in amazement as she ignored him and moved to the small boy. The earlier scent of fear that had tainted her aroma was gone and now—his nose was filled with the scent of pity and heart break. He narrowed his eyes at the realization and frowned as she reached the spot where the little boy was drawing in the dirt.

She knelt in front of him, the boy's eyes coming up to her face warily. "Hello," she said with a smile that made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat. "My name's Kagome and your name's Shippo, right?"

The little boy looked at her surprised but nodded none the less.

Inuyasha recognized the look the boy was giving Kagome. It was the look of an orphan, a child who had been abandoned and thrown into the world unfairly. In the back of his mind he saw a similar boy, a tiny eight year old with two missing teeth, black hair, and big sorrow filled eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked gently as she reached out and touched the small boy's hair.

The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled at her showing off baby fangs. Kagome grinned at the reaction and reached into the pocket of her coat, where Sango had insisted she keep an apple in case they were not able to have lunch in town. Apparently, finding a place to eat at the Port of Spain was hard—especially if you wanted something that would not cause food poisoning.

Kagome handed the boy the apple and rubbed his head gently. Shippo looked at the food offering and small tears formed in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. "Thank you." He whispered as he looked up at her, his eyes full of an emotion Inuyasha knew all too well—amazement and gratitude.

At that moment Hiten and Manten came out of the shop, laughing and joking, a bag in Hiten's hands full of what could only be Arthur's payment. Without even looking at the boy they started down the street, talking loudly.

Shippo's green eyes watched them before he stood and tucked the apple safely into his shirt. He started to head after them but stopped abruptly, turning to look at Kagome who was still kneeling on the ground. "Goodbye, Miss. Kagome." He said, looking at her with longing baby eyes. Without another word he turned away from Kagome and ran off after the men.

"Goodbye, Shippo." Kagome said softly as she stood, watching the small boy run after the much bigger men.

Behind her Inuyasha looked on, his eyes hazy, with memories of the small boy he had raised. With a deep breath he stepped up beside Kagome, the four planks of wood for the bed still in his hands. "He's a cabin boy." He said unsure if he was talking to Kagome or himself.

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "A cabin boy—Mr. Miroku was your cabin boy, right?" She said as she continued to watch Shippo, until he disappeared.

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly and turned to walk away, Kagome coming up to him quickly, not wanting to be left alone. "Miroku was my cabin boy but—they treat that boy like a slave,"

Kagome glanced at the Captain, waiting for him to finish. She was surprised when all she saw was a mass of hair in front of the Captain's eyes. It was like he was hiding from her, just as he had earlier.

"I—," He started after a moment. "I treated Miroku like my own—like a son."

Kagome looked at the Captain in shock at the admittance. His words struck her, dipping all the way to her heart. She tried to see his eyes by dipping her head down to look up into his face but it was all for not, his bangs were too long and mangy to see through.

Behind them the Hiten and Manten watched from a nearby alley way. Hiten smirked as she disappeared from view. "Did you smell her?"

"Yes, brother, she smelt so sweet." Manten said as he licked his lips. "A virgin, a marked virgin. That dog doesn't know what he has."

"Fuck yeah." Hiten said with a smirk on his face. "You know what they say though; you don't know what you have till it's gone." The two brothers laughed, cracking their voices into the air.

Beside them staring at Inuyasha and Kagome was Shippo, fear gripping his heart as he thought of the woman with the sweet smile and gentle voice, who had given him the apple he now hid in his shirt.

"Miss. Kagome." He said in a barely audible voice as the fear in his heart grew tenfold at the sound of Hiten saying his name.

"Shippo," The man said with a smirk hinting in his very words. "It's time to collect another girl."

Shippo gulped.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats TheRealInuyasha for being reviewer 200, lets hit 250 next!**

**Edited for Content 3/20/2011 and 7/30/2012  
**

**Translation: **Spanish by LittleMargarita

**Inu**: Is there a man who makes shoes in this town? **Merchant**: Of course, Mr. Claudio. **Inu**: Where is his store? **Merchant**: On the main street. It has a cow as it's sign. **Inu**: He's a leather worker? **Merchant**: Yes, but he'll make a damn fine pair of shoes for you. **Inu**: Nice, thank you for your time.

**Bonus Point:**

What significant event happens on the day Inuyasha is born and what movie does this happen in? Hint: It has to do with the moon.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is technically episode 52, The Demon's True Nature because that is the exact episode in which Inuyasha kills the bandits but I have decided episode 51 is a possibility also because he does transform in that one as well. So congrats to the winners!

Victoria-Fortis-Elegit, Regina Lunaris, InuKag4eva, Ria Everwood, TheAnimeChosenOne, Warm-Amber92, Coka Cookie Cola, TheRealInuyasha,

**Notes:**

**Hiten and Manten** are cannon characters from both the anime and manga, better known as the Thunder Brothers in the English version

**Cobbler** is an archaic term for a shoe repair man.

**Cordwainer** is a British English archaic term for a shoe maker.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Abduction**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/18/2011


	15. The Abduction

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fifteen: **

**The Abduction**

Inuyasha and Miroku both wiped their foreheads as they looked at the product of nearly four hour's handy work. Before them stood the now assembled bed Inuyasha had purchased in the market place along with a new mattress stuffed with down instead of straw, making it relatively high quality. It had been decided that this bed, the better bed in the room, would be Kagome's bed and if Inuyasha was ever inclined to sleep he would take up residence in his old bed.

To fit both beds in the room, they had rearranged the space, placing the beds against the back wall of the room where the windows stood making up the rear portion of the Captain's quarters. The two beds were as far apart as possible, which amounted to no more than five feet. In theory, they were close enough that if both individuals reached out their hands, they could just touch fingers. In front of the beds, against the wall Inuyasha's bed used to occupy, now set the dining table and chairs, the desk (fortunately) had not needed to be moved.

It was a decent arrangement, not optimal but decent. Hopefully, it would allow Kagome to be somewhat comfortable being the Captain's bitch, without the men getting any ideas and without Miroku having to constantly sleep on the Captain's floor, something the young man took no pleasure in.

Said man popped his neck and set down in one of the dining chairs with a yawn. His body aching from the labor required to assemble the wood for a bed frame. "Why didn't we make Totosai do this again?"

"I didn't want any of the men to know that she wasn't sharing my bed." Inuyasha muttered as he set in his desk chair popping his knuckles. "This way they think I gotta bigger bed for her and I and they don't know I just have two beds now instead of one." The Captain stretched his hands above his head leisurely. "The less they know the better."

"Won't they smell it?" Miroku questioned as he lazily closed his eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Even if they do, they won't say anything." He said with a snort. "For all they know I only make her do felicio."

"Felicio is good." Miroku commented back as he continued to stretch, one eye opening with mischief. "But nothing beats a warm woman, if you know what I mean." Miroku winked and Inuyasha stared him down dryly.

"You did not just say that." Inuyasha muttered as he put his chin in his hands.

"Aye, I did Captain." Miroku said with a closed eyed smile. "You should know, you've been with a few women in your time."

Inuyasha snorted and looked at Miroku with a bored expression. "That may be so but I seem to recall a boy who's been with a few women in his time too, women a certain girl knows nothing about."

Miroku gulped and looked at the Captain, trying to assess what he might do with that information. "I suppose that's true, however," Miroku cleared his throat. "It was only one or two."

"Times five." Inuyasha mumbled with a sharp laugh. Miroku had the decency to blush. "I even recall the first time my little boy came home smelling like a whore."

"Hey!" Miroku yelled completely flustered.

"The look of shame on your face," Inuyasha smirked. "The smell of guilt and confusion. Awe, what pleasant memories."

"I hate you." Miroku uttered as he leaned back in his chair arms crossed over his chest, body completely red from head to toe.

"I know." Inuyasha said with a slight snort and laugh. "All the love in the world my boy," He added. "I have all the love in the world."

Miroku cringed and sank low into his chair, ignoring his surrogate father's words. He had started the conversation after all, so it was completely his fault if he got his ass handed to him.

With a sigh Miroku looked at the Captain out of the corner of his eye. The man had his eyes closed and was resting his head against one of his hands while the other fingered the gem around his neck absently, it made Miroku smile. The habit of messing with that particular gem had been around probably longer than Miroku had been alive and to see it and the calm that came over the normally energetic man when he messed with it was comforting. Inuyasha had always been an energized teacher, constantly pushing him to do better, to learn quicker, and to fight faster and harder but at the same time he had always been a fun teacher as well.

Many days they would play, wrestling or playing music when Inuyasha was so inclined. They would go to pubs, get into fights for the hell of it, drink, and dance with strange women. Those had been fun times and yet—the Captain had also taught him more subtle forms of fun. He had learned to play Chest, a game he still enjoyed to this day, and he had learned several card games (most of which involved money passing from hand to hand). They had often spent nights on deck playing poker with the men or even simpler games like Truc, which they had learned from Black Beard himself who was fond of Tarot card games.

Miroku smiled as memories came back to him, of a stern instructor but also a playful man. He remembered the first time he went into the birds nest, the Captain had put him on his back and jumped all the way there, landing fifty feet above the ship with a young Miroku clutching his shoulders afraid. At the time, Miroku had thought he would cry (little eight year old he was) but then the Captain had spoken.

"_Look_," The kind voice had said. "_Open your eyes and see_. _This_ _is our life, our world, our sea. No one can take it from us, rich man or poor, powerful man or weak._"

And he had—he opened his eyes and took in the world from fifty feet above, the fear leaving his heart as he felt the Captain's strong hands holding onto him as they stood above the sea together.

Those words had haunted him in a way. They were true, he of all people would understand their truthfulness. The first years of his life—those first eight years had been miserable, filled with orphanages and lack of food, but then the Captain had found him, pulled him from the gutter and brought him to a world that no one could touch. A safe place where he knew he was protected, where he knew he could protect himself.

Those first horrible years of his life where he had been cold and starving had become worthwhile the second he had entered the Captain's world—the second he had been granted the untouchable life he now lived, the blessed life he now lived. He was well educated where most men were, he had been allowed to play where most children were not, he had been allowed to grow unhindered by social constraints, he had been allowed a good home and a family, a wife that he had chosen for himself and no man—no king—no Queen—no devil in rich man's clothes could take that from him.

Miroku looked at the Captain and smiled—he had been allowed a wonderful rule model—even if the Captain could be rude and loud and cussed a lot, he was still the best rule model Miroku could have ever asked for. He wanted to live like him, untouchable, smart, and strong for the rest of his life. "Thank you."

"Hm?" The Captain grunted making Miroku realize he had said those words out loud.

Hastily he laughed it off by stretching and diving into a conversation. "I bet the girls want to see the new furniture."

Inuyasha opened one eye and nodded slightly before stretching, his mouth opening and his tongue curling very much like a dog. Miroku refrained from commenting—he had commented once and received a rather large lump on his head in return.

"They went shopping." Inuyasha mumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

It had been against his better judgment, especially after the incident from yesterday (or it should be said multiple incidents) but Sango had insisted that the two be allowed unhindered time together. It was normally Sango's job to go to the markets and collect the food and water anyway; after all she was the best at negotiating things like that. But to take Miss Dresmont with her, it worried him, the girl just attracted trouble. Still, he didn't have much to worry about, even if trouble was had he would know instantly through Miss Dresmont's mark. Besides, he was glad the two girls were having some time together to bond—Girl Time Miroku had called it.

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought—he didn't want to know what girl time entailed. In the end, he had let them go with Myoga escorting, not that the old man could help if trouble should arise, Sango was more likely to get rid of anyone harming them but it made him feel better to know there was someone with them to keep a look out for danger. Those two girls were easily distracted when together, they could deny it but it was true.

Miroku tapped his chin and looked out the window at the back of the room. "They should be back soon, we'll show them then."

"Miroku," Inuyasha said as he laid his head on his desk. "Do you remember what I taught you about women and shopping?"

Miroku frowned and took a deep sarcastic breath. "Women who are shopping are unpredictable just like the wind—," He began his voice laced heavily with mockery. "You never know when its gonna start or when it's gonna stop."

"And knowing those two, there's no telling when the wind will leave their sails." Inuyasha said with a deep breath as he gave Miroku's bored face a stern look. "Remember their shopping trip in Port Royal?"

Miroku looked at him and fringed innocence, or in truth, tried to block out the memories of the shopping trip in question.

"How long was it?" The Captain pressed, sending the man a look that told him not to lie.

Miroku scratched the back of his head suddenly seeing the truth behind the Captains' logic but not willing to admit it. "Five hours."

"How long has it been?" Inuyasha prodded, moving his hands in a little circle as if to propel the words out of Miroku's mouth.

"Only three." Miroku supplied and brought a hand to his head to rub.

"So what can we conclude?"

Miroku groaned to himself and bowed his head, "They won't come back for at least two more hours."

"Exactly." With that Inuyasha stood up and took his long red coat off his chair, throwing it on quickly. "Let's go look for 'em, maybe we can get them to hurry it up."

Miroku nodded in complete agreement, pushing himself to the his feet and following the older man with dragging feet.

-break-

Sango and Kagome walked through the market together, Myoga trailing behind them mortified at the fact he was babysitting two women dressed as men. The small demon dragged his feet looking around for any sign of impending danger. His eyes darted back and forth seeking out any small thing that was somewhat out of place. So far nothing had been out of the ordinary. In fact everything had gone seemingly smooth. The two girls had simply gathered supplies for the ship, bartering with the local merchants to get reasonable prices and then directing the merchant to the dock the supplies should be taken.

They both seemed to enjoy the heckling process, even though half the time they didn't speak the same language as the merchant, and—Myoga had to admit—they had done exceptionally well (language barrier and all). They had gathered enough dried and pickled food to last a few months at the price of only a few weeks. It really astounded him, he had never realized that the Quartermaster's bitch was so adapt at such things but then again, the Captain would not put her in charge of such an important job if he didn't have his reasons.

Still, despite how good they were at heckling and how much fun they were having together, Myoga knew they were in constant threat of unknown dangers. He glanced around looking at all the men with guns and knives, if even one of them got wind that his two charges were females and not just young boys, they would be in trouble.

"_If-fu one of them get-to hurt Inuyasha-sama will kill me."_ The small flea thought as sweat trickled off his forehead not from the heat but from his own fear. "_Why did he put-to Myoga in charge-e of somethin' as-u important-to as-a this?" _Myoga ducked his head and sighed, he was a relatively small man, no more than four feet high, both Sango and Kagome were far taller than he. And on top of that, he was an older demon. He had been alive over five thousand years. Stiffly the small man popped his neck. "_Oh Inutaisho-sama, why did yuu put-to Myoga in charge-e of Inuyasha-sama?_" He took another deep breath and looked at the two women. "_Um __why did Inuyasha-sama put-to Myoga in charge-e of them,"_ He sighed heavily as he watched Kagome and Sango laugh together._ "Myoga hate-e life_."

Currently, Kagome and Sango had finished buying supplies for the ship and now had allowed themselves to look at what different stalls the market had to offer. There were over a hundred merchants in the open aired market in the middle of the town, some selling animals like chickens or pigs, others selling spices or maps and optics, and even the odd weapons merchant with guns, knives, and swords. They had explored most of them, looking at the odd trinkets with avid interest while Myoga trailed lightly behind.

They found some stalls that sold jewelry, none of which were as fancy as the ring Sango now wore on her right hand but the gems had still be beautiful and they had spent the better part of thirty minutes debating if Kagome should pierce her ears. Sango's were already pierced at the hands of Miroku who also had one ear pierced in numerous places. After long moments of thinking, Kagome had decided it would be too painful to attempt and they had left the stall, driving them to their present shopping site. The stall they were in sold bolts of fabric of all sorts, from heavy materials like canvas for mast, too much lighter materials meant for clothes.

"Miss Sango, what do you think?" Kagome held up a bolt of fabric, turning it this way and that. "The Captain gave me money to buy fabric for sheets and I thought this might make a good one." The fabric was a dark blue, almost indigo.

Sango reached forward and touched the fabric with the tip of her fingers. "It is rather soft but will it match the room? Everything in there's red."

Kagome taped her chin and fingered the fabric some more. "True, but—," She glanced at the assortment of red fabrics. "Do we really want to add to the obtrusive amount of red in that room? It almost makes my head spin."

"Variety is nice." Sango admitted and touched the cloth again. "And it is really soft."

The two girls looked at each other, as if having another more silent conversation. Myoga raised an eyebrow at the two from his spot some distance away, what did it matter, cloth was cloth and a room was a place to sleep. He tilted his head sideways in boredom, his eyes glazing over as the two women continued to debate about the blue material.

"It is really nice and it's a high quality, very silky." Sango reasoned as she rubbed her face against the fabric to see how gentle it was on the skin.

"I wonder if it is silk." Kagome commented out loud as she too ran her face on the fabric. "If it is, it'll be expensive." She bit her lip and took a good long look at the fabric.

"Why don't you ask the price?" Sango recommended as she brought her hands away and crossed her arms over her chest in thought. "It couldn't hurt, right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head before looking into the recesses of the stall. She glanced around, trying to see if the merchant was nearby. Narrowing her eyes slightly she looked into the dimly lit place. The stall was like any other, as far as structure. It was built like a typical stand, with a canvas roof going to the back for the merchant to keep supplies. The only different between it and the other stalls was the way the fabric bolts and strings hung from all angles, which prevented any sunlight from entering the enclosure.

Kagome blinked several times, feeling an odd sense of trepidation fill her as she spoke into the dark semi enclosed space. "Excuse me, Mr. Merchant do you speak English?" She paused and waited but no one appeared. She glanced at Sango who shrugged. "Um," she called again. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly from in the darkness of the stall came two piercing red and blue eyes. Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat as the eyes stared at her, burning into her with a gaze that could melt a diamond.

Her body began to tremble as the eyes got closer, revealing a small man with grizzly white hair that stuck out on his head in all directions. He stepped into the light and Kagome nearly gasped as she noticed the extra set of arms that graced his body, six total equaling eight working limbs including his legs.

"A spider demon?" She whispered as the man leaned against the wooden frame of the shop and grunted at her. She blinked a few times before she realized the grunt had been an unvoiced question. "Um, Mr. Merchant, do you speak English?" She stepped closer to Sango as she spoke, the other woman standing to her full height in order to intimidate.

Behind them Myoga too stood at his full height, although much shorter than Sango and took a few steps closer. The spider side glanced with only his eyes, looking at both Sango and then Myoga before returning his gaze to Kagome. He brought two of his six hands up and straightened his mused clothes before looking at Kagome with an amazingly gentle smile. "Aye I do youn' man. Whatcha need?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the Scottish accent and the gentle eyes. All of her fear melted away as this small old spider demon looked at her with kindness and no malice what so ever. Bravely she stepped away from Sango, bringing the cloth to the spider demon and showing it to him. "Mr. Merchant, how much is this fabric?" She asked in her best imitation of a man's voice.

The spider demon raised his ancient eyebrow, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. Kagome felt rather nervous as the spider demon took in her appearance once again and then looked at her hands on the bolt of cloth. He appeared to be contemplating something, his wise old eyes filled with a knowledge that she didn't share. After a moment, he turned his eyes away from her milk white hands and looked towards Myoga, his gaze filled with question and understanding at the same time.

Myoga gulped, this man was an old demon, a very old demon, older than himself, and he was positive the man had figured out that the 'he' in front of him was in fact a she. "_What-to Myoga do?"_ Myoga asked himself as he stepped closer to Kagome and Sango, his small hand reaching around his back for the gun he kept hidden. He was not as bold as the Captain or the Quartermaster, he would not carry his gun in sight but he would hide it just in case it was needed. He fingered the gun, waiting to see what the other old demon would do with his new knowledge—if he had in fact realized Kagome was a woman.

If the old man knew, however, he didn't make it known. Instead, he merely looked away from Myoga to the fabric, pointed at it and shrugged. "I's let her go fer a silver piece a length." He muttered before scratching his old head, crumbs of either dandruff or dirt falling from his hair.

"How longs your length?" Kagome asked reasonably, every merchant of cloth had a different way of measuring lengths. The old man pointed to a line on the wooden counter of his stand, it ran about three feet from end to end—the equivalent to a yard. Kagome smiled, the price was good. "Can I have seven lengths please?"

"Sure," The man hesitated, looking at Kagome with a fixed gaze and then a smile. "Youn' man." He took the fabric from her hands and produced a pair of fabric cutters, similar to scissors. Within no time he had cut the fabric and packaged it in a brown paper material tied with a string. "Here ya go, 'ave a nice 'un."

"Thank you." She said with a small grin taking the fabric from him before walking off. "That was a steal." She said to Sango who nodded her agreement.

Myoga took a deep relaxing breath behind them, thankful the merchant had not said anything. They were safe for now, he looked around, trying to find any danger—there was nothing—the girls were safe. Silently Myoga turned to look at the spider's stall. The old man looked at him and nodded, the two sharing a look of mutual understanding.

"How-u did yuu know?" Myoga whispered, knowing the old demon's ears were better than any of the youth around him. Modern weapons, although convenient for fighting, had destroyed the hearing of the modern demon, leaving the older generations far superior in the area of sound.

"Th' hands," The old spider said as he began to retreat back away from the sunlight. "No boy has milky hands like 'ers." With that he disappeared into his stall, Myoga bowed lightly at the fading presence before turning to follow his two charges.

-break-

"What do ya think brother?" Manten said from his spot behind a bakers stall. "Should we get 'er now?"

Hiten clicked his tongue from his spot next to his brother. "No, this requires strategy, we don't know what that little demon is capable of or her other escort." He glanced from Sango in disguise to Myoga. "We should wait until they're closer to the docks."

"But, isn't that worse?" Manten looked at his brother confused. If they were closer to the docks then they were closer to the Captain of the ship Shikuro. Yes, they knew of its docking location, they knew of its crew, they had studied them thoroughly the previous day in hopes of finding a weakness. He had thought the girl's trip to the market would be a weakness and yet—it didn't appear so.

Hiten smiled as his brother's thoughts ran away from him. He knew what he was doing, he had his plan. "Manten," He said slowly as he watched the figure of Kagome and her escorts disappear into the crowd. "I'm going to go to the ship and leave port."

"Hiten!" Manten said in shock. "What?"

"I'll leave a shore vessel at out dock." He said back, his eyes fixated on his younger brother conveying the importance of what he was saying. Once he was sure the younger man completely understood he smirked and turned towards his young Cabin Boy. "Shippo."

"Aye Captain?" The little kit said on the Captain's other side.

"You distract the girl and her companions with your magic at Manten's signal." The Captain's eyes quickly shifted back to his younger brother. "Manten, you'll grab the girl when everyone's distracted, understood?"

"Yes, brother." Manten looked at his brother delighted at the cunning yet simple plan. The girl would easily fall for Shippo's young appearance and let her guard down, allowing Shippo time to cast his magic on her and thus let him grab her, making a clean escape.

"I'll wait just outside the port for you, row as fast as you can."

Manten nodded enthusiastically. "I'll move like thunder my brother."

Hiten smirked and nodded. "Go hide yourself in front of the dock, let no one see."

"Aye!" Without any other words the younger brother nodded and hurried away, knowing he had a limited amount of time to get himself in place at the entrance to the docks—the place the girl would have to walk to get to her ship. Hiten smiled into the crowd watching the people and demons passing before his eyes. He smirked licking his lips. "Shippo?"

"Aye, Captain?" The small boy said his small frame hung with guilt, he knew the order before it was given.

"Tell her you've run away so she doesn't suspect anything and when Manten gives the signal knock her out with your fox fire, so he can grab her without struggle, understood?"

Shippo looked up at his Captain and felt something well into his throat as small tears came into his eyes, watery and full of regret. "Aye, Captain." He managed to get out as the well in his throat intensified.

"Good." Hiten said and with unnatural speed even for a demon, he disappeared out of sight. Shippo knew that Hiten would make it to the ship within seconds.

Shippo watched the people in front of him for a moment, his eyes filled with unsheadable tears. "Why am I so weak?" He asked the air around him as he closed his eyes, imagines of a father he had lost and a mother he had barely known haunting his vision. "_Mama, Papa, why did you leave me all alone?_" An image of Kagome came into his vision, the smile on the almost angelic face, the short hair and the beautiful grey eyes. "_I'm sorry Miss Kagome. I wish I was stronger_."

With that he too took off down the street, running along the road he had seen Kagome take. He felt his heart twinge in his chest, he felt his blood run cold in his veins, he felt his pulse point quicken in his wrist and neck, he felt his mind scream at him as gentle images of a smiling woman came to his mind.

"_My name's Kagome and your name is Shippo, right?"_

"Miss Kagome." Shippo said in a slight voice as he ran in the direction Kagome's scent was taking him, he saw her up ahead with two other people, a human and a small demon. He gulped and slowed down, watching her as she moved in man's clothing.

He felt the apple in his jacket pocket.

"_Are you hungry?"_

He saw her gentle smile when she had asked, he felt her hand touch his unruly red hair, he felt everything as if it were happening just then, like it was repeating behind his eyes—in a special spot in the back of his head. He touched the apple again as her voice once again ran throughout his mind.

"_Are you hungry?"_

His hands moved off the apple knowing it was an apple he could never eat.

Shippo came to a slow when he was only a few feet behind her, his eyes trained on her figure, watching her as she moved with the other two men, they were almost in to the dock area of the Port. With a shudder he jumped after them, trailing not too far behind. He saw the ship, The Thunder, pulling away from the dock, the wind favorable in her sails as she departed as ordered. It always amazed him how quickly Hiten could launch The Thunder. He supposed it was from years of experience with hasty escapes.

He was only a foot behind Kagome now, he could reach out and touch her if he really wanted to but—Shippo didn't want to. He didn't want to disturb her, he didn't want to stop her, he didn't want to see her abducted, he didn't want her to know the pain of Manten and Hiten. The aura of Manten in the shadows, however, pushed him onwards, his fear of his Captain's brother outweighing his need to protect the kind girl.

"_I don't want to hurt you Miss Kagome."_ Shippo thought to himself, his eyes filling with unbidden tears. "_You're the first person to ever show me kindness_ _since Papa died_."

He looked at Kagome's back, watching her as she moved closer and closer to the designated dock. He couldn't let a nice girl like her have the same fate as his father and his mother. Shippo shut his eyes tight as he saw his mother's face. The kind woman who had loved , cuddled him, fought for him when the Thunder Brother's came. She had yelled, screamed, her eyes filling with hollowness as Hiten ripped her apart. Shippo had seen it all from the carefully made hiding place his mother had crafted in their den. It had saved his life—he owed his life to her.

His father had been furious when he returned home and he had been uncontrollably sad. He remembered his father's tears, he remembered the anguished look on his face, and he remembered his father declaring revenge on the Thunder Brothers of the Caribbean Sea. And now, he remembered the image of his father's fur wrapped around Manten's waist.

"Father?" He whispered through his tears. "Idiot."

He looked back up, wiping his face as he searched for Kagome's form, she was in front of their dock, his heart raced. Now was the time to act just as he had been told and yet—he felt frozen in his spot. He didn't want to do it.

"I can't do this!" He muttered to himself only to catch a glimpse of Manten hiding nearby. He felt his whole body freeze under the glare as the older man stared him down. A bead of sweat went down his nose, dripping to the floor as the promise of death seemed to explode from those eyes.

"_Move Shippo_." The lips formed the words with no sound but Shippo could have sworn he still heard the evil voice. "_MOVE_!"

"Miss Kagome," His voice sounded in his ears but he was sure he had not ordered himself to speak.

Kagome turned around at the voice, the familiar child like voice. Her eyes searched for him, looking way to high for his small figure and then she tilted her chin downwards and her eyes opened slightly before a beautiful smile lit her face. "Shippo!" She exclaimed as she knelt down beside him. In front of her Myoga and Sango watched, waiting for any signs of danger from the young boy, both their eyes filled with a sense of leeriness.

"Hello, Miss Kagome." He said with a large gulp as he eyed the other two people slowly. "I—I saw you and—well—I—I need your help."

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she looked at the young man taking his stuttered words in stride. "Why do you need my help sweetheart?"

Shippo felt his heart clutch in his chest at the pet name, he felt like scum, absolute scum, this nice sweet girl was being so kind, so—motherly. "I—," He said softly, his voice sounding confused and shaky. "I ran away—and I have nowhere to go."

Behind them Sango and Myoga both relaxed, knowing the child was no more a threat than an ant would have been.

"What's going on?" The deep voice came from behind them causing both Sango and Myoga to jump slightly in their boots.

Instantly Sango turned to see both the Captain and Miroku approaching decked out in their full pirate attire of fancy coats and endless weapons. "That small boy stopped Kagome to talk with her 'bout something." Sango said as she pointed at the small lad.

"That's the boy from yesterday." Inuyasha commented mildly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He told Kagome he'd run away from his Captain." Myoga mentioned off handedly to the Captain.

Inuyasha blinked taking in the information with an actual mild look of interest. "I see."

"Is he a Cabin Boy, Captain?" Miroku questioned as he took in the small demons appearance. His body was relatively unscathed which meant he probably had a decent job on the ship and not something deadly to children like loading ammo or cleaning the underside of the ship. Those were the jobs that often killed children by either accidental fire or drowning. This boy at least showed no signs of scars or welts although he was extraordinarily thin.

"He is." Inuyasha said without further explanation as Kagome spoke up from her spot with Shippo a few feet away.

"You poor thing," Kagome said softly with saddened eyes. "But I'm glad you're safe," She added resolutely as she knelt down to his height. "You'll be much happier for it, I'm sure."

"But I've nowhere to go." He said with a sniffle that was way too real to have been faked. On the inside Shippo was feeling true fear for his life—he wanted to go against his command and yet he knew, he knew he couldn't. He was stuck to this job, he was stuck to his duty to abduct Kagome, but, he didn't want to, he didn't want to hurt her. Tears fell one by one down his cheeks at the thought.

Kagome frowned at the tears and reached forward brushing them away with a gentle hand. "Why don't you come with me, to my—to Captain Inuyasha's ship? I'm sure he would let you aboard."

Kagome turned red as she spoke; she had almost referred to the ship as her own—as her home. She gulped at the mere thought, that ship was not her home, it was a place of pirates, and her home was back in Port Royal—she shook that thought from her head also, and her eyes almost closed, half lidded and sad, that place was not her home, no place was her home—she had never truly had a home.

Further behind her, Inuyasha had a similar reaction, what had she just said, what had her stutter meant? He felt his face grow read and then growled lightly at himself, stutter or not, she had said nothing other than the word 'my,' there was no telling what she could have meant without reading her mind—so why bother thinking too hard on it. He huffed slightly at the thought and turned his ears to the conversation.

"Go with you?" Shippo questioned in a small voice. "I could go?" The idea made Shippo pause, to get away from the thunder brother's, to escape from them, to be free of them. He looked at the confused face of Kagome and frowned. Wouldn't it be nice if he could do what she was implying. He felt his face try to smile. "Miss Kagome, do you mean it?"

"Of course." She said with a soft smile on her face. "I would love to have you."

Shippo felt tears prick his eyes at the happiness he felt but then, to Kagome's right he caught a glimpse of a gun, a gun he recognize—the gun of the younger brother Manten. He let his head fall to his chest; he let the tears change from those of happiness to that of sadness and fear. He remembered that this was all a lie, he remembered his mission and yet—even though it was all a farce, even though he knew any second now he would get the signal from that gun, it still felt good to hear that someone would take him in, someone would have cared for him as his mother and father once had.

Behind them Inuyasha and the others stood in silence at the exchange. They watched intensely as the boy and Kagome talked, as the small demon was reduced to tears. It warmed all of their hearts but in the end it warmed Inuyasha's the most. He watched the woman as she reached forward and touched the crying boy's hair. His tears lessened as she spoke gently to him, words of motherly affection and love. It struck him to his very core when she promised Shippo a happy life aboard his ship.

"How," He said in a small voice, not realizing he was speaking out loud. "Can she be so kind?" He finished lamely, unable to form words.

"Ano—Miss Dresmont izu a remarkable-e person." Myoga said softly to the Captain as he too watched the woman smooth the small fox's hair. "Like another-u human woman Myoga remember-r." Myoga turned and made eye contact with the Captain as he said those words.

The two men looked at each other for only a few seconds but it felt like hours to Inuyasha as he realized who Myoga was speaking of. Turning away from the older man Inuyasha felt his hand move of its own free will to touch the gemstone around his neck fingering it ever so slightly as an image of the woman Myoga spoke of entered his mind. "_Okaa-san_."

"Yes," Sango in disguise agreed bringing both Myoga and Inuyasha back to the present conversation. "She really is a remarkable person."

"Yeah," Miroku nodded with a smile. "Just like yesterday when she apologized to the men you and the Captain beat senseless."

"They deserved it." Both the Captain and Sango said together in unison. The two looked at each other in surprise but then both nodded in agreement.

"They really did." Sango said with a huff. "No man should think he can just take a woman because it's convenient." Her fist clutched at her side tightly from her own words.

"You're absolutely right." Miroku said with a firm nod of his head, knowing that Sango's words held more importance than they implied. "Completely so."

"Miroku—" Her voice faded as she smiled at the man and then turned away to look at Miss Dresmont and the small boy whose eyes were still filled with tears.

"I'm so glad." His small voice said without any control, carrying to the pirates watching behind Kagome. "To have heard those words, I'm so glad." Shippo let his eyes travel to Kagome's right side for a second as he heard the sound of a gunshot, a common occurrence in the Port of Spain but at this time—it was a very important signal. "Thank you, Miss. Kagome." He said in a small voice as his head dropped to his chest where his heart pounded. "And—I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Shippo?" Kagome said in confusion as the boy raised his eyes once again, they were blood shot.

"Fox fire!" He yelled suddenly, the dock was thrown into a fiery world at the words, everything becoming engulfed in the fake flames.

Behind them Inuyasha found himself flushing with panic, through the multitude of flames he couldn't see Kagome, he couldn't even smell her because of the odd scent the flames emitted. "Miroku!" He screamed and the man beside him instantly moved, knowing exactly what his Captain was asking of him.

In seconds Miroku had climbed above the crowd, onto the roof of a nearby shop, his eyes searched in all directions, looking for any sign of Kagome. They darted, looking left and right, up the docks and down the docks. "Shit." He yelled into the air around him, he couldn't see her anywhere. "Captain, I can't see a thing!"

"Damn it." Inuyasha yelled from his place on the pier as he ran into the flames, knowing that he would not be burned even if they were real, the clothing he wore secretly under his coat would prevent it. "Miss Dresmont!" He yelled into the blazing fire. "Miss Dresmont, answer me you fucking bitch."

Despite his harsh words, Inuyasha was in a full on panic induced by fear. His eyes were dilating and his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that it was making it hard for him to hear the chaos around him clearly. His breath came out in harsh pants as he felt himself growl deep within his chest. He was angry, angry at himself for allowing the small kit to fool him. He had figured the child was incapable of such strong magic and yet—here he stood engulfed in flames only a high class demon could make.

"Fuck." He said into the flames, "Fuck!" His voice startled the people around him who were in their own states of terror. Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest as he thought of her, the first time he had been introduced to her.

_"This is Miss Kagome Dresmont, she is the daughter of our Human Representative in Port Royal."_

Inuyasha saw her in his mind, the way she stood there so improper, her hands ungloved, her hoop not in place. She had looked like a small defiant child the first time he had seen her and yet, she had been beautiful. The way the loose strands of her hair had caught the light, the way her big gray eyes had looked at him, the way they had shinned, the way they stormed like the sea.

"Fuck," He said as anger entered his heart tenfold. "Where are you?"

"_This is Miss Kagome Dresmont." _The introduction repeated in his head, again.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha's voice grew small as he looked around the chaotic docks everything flowing around him in slow motion, even his heart seemed to beat slower, even his breathing seemed to become slower.

"_Miss Kagome Dresmont."_

"Miss Dresmont!" He yelled as he frantically looked around the harbor, his sharp eyes failing to see her as images of her played in his head, the way she had curtseyed, the way her hand had felt against his lips.

"_Kagome Dresmont."_

The blush that had covered her cheeks when they talked. The way she spoke of the sea, the way she had defied him when he asked her if she had something to live for. "_Do you_?" Her words echoed in his head.

"Yes," He answered as he felt a moisture come behind his eyes. It was ridiculous, he had only known her for a little over a week, only ten short days and yet—his demon already knew—the demon inside of him acknowledged what he couldn't. She needed to be by his side.

"_Kagome_."

The name seemed to reverberate in his mind a slow wave that hit the turbulent shore of his psyche.

"_Kagome."_

"Kagome." He repeated the name out loud for the first time softly as an image of her defiant face formed within him as she yelled at him about the man he had pushed yesterday. He saw her crossing her arms over her chest. He saw her leaning down to apologize to the men that he and Sango had beat up from the day before. He saw her as she held onto the rail as they entered the port and docks. He saw her now short hair wave about her face, he saw her joy as she saw dolphins in the water.

He saw her shock, he saw her smile, he saw her embarrassment, he smelt her arousal, he smelt her fear, he smelt her confusion—he smelt her. That beautiful scent of flowers and sea.

"_Kagome._

"Kagome." It felt odd on his lips at first but the more he said it, the better it felt to say that name, that strange and exotic name that matched such an amazing and exotic girl. "I need her." He admitted to himself, the demon in him growling in approval. "Kagome—where are you?" He looked around him, ignoring the panic of the people, his mind only focused on one thing, on one thought:

"KA—GO—ME?"

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/30/2012 and for accents 6/5/2013.  
**

**Bonus Point:**

In what episode did Inuyasha first call Kagome by her real name AKA he didn't refer to her as bitch or wench but instead as Kagome?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Specifically, the event I was referring to is a lunar eclipse which occurs on the night Inuyasha is born. Literally he is born the moment the moon is covered.

Also, Inuyasha's mother is killed by Takemaru, then is revived by Inuyasha's father who names him and then tells Izayoi to run. As they leave the castle, the Inu no Tashio and Takemaru fight, both dying in the end. This is revealed in the Movie, Swords of an Honorable Ruler (my favorite movie). Congrats to those who got the moon reference especially but I will also give bonus points to those who knew what movie it came from!

TheRealInuyasha (Movie), Dark Angel and Silver Savior (Knew everything except the moon), The Anime Choosen One (Both), AnimeRomanceFreak1990 (Both), Victoria-Fortis-Elegit (Moon), Laken (Both), Warm-Amber92 (Moon/Maybe Both), InuKag4eva (Movie), angel (Both), Regina lunaris (Movie).

**Notes:**

**Truc** is a popular card game of the 17th century that is played with tarot cards and was the favorite card game of **Black Beard**, the famous pirate of the Caribbean.

**Next Chapter:**

**Kagome's Light**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/21/2011


	16. Kagome's Light

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Kagome's Light**

"_Where are you?"_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she set straight up only to find herself tied with ropes and blinded by a strip of black. She felt material around her head and assumed that a cloth was tied tightly in front of her eyes, keeping her from seeing. Her heart raced in her chest as she struggled against the ropes and fought to regain her sight.

"_I'm scared_," She heard her mind say over and over again as her panic set in deeper and deeper. "_What happened?_" She remembered the little boy Shippo, she remembered talking with him, she remembered that the Captain was behind her along with Sango, Myoga, and Miroku. She remembered offering Shippo a place on the ship, she remembered the tears in his eyes, she remembered—his _'I'm sorry_.'

"Shippo," She said very quietly as she felt tears form underneath the blindfold. He had tricked her, he had used some magic on her to knock her out, and yet—she remembered his little face, it had been so genuinely happy when she had offered him the place to stay and then it had been so genuinely sad when he had told her sorry.

"_Did he_," She wondered to herself, "_Did he regret it_?" Kagome believed he did, he had regretted what had happened with all his heart. Shippo had attacked her with no will of his own, she knew that without having to even dwell on it. Briefly her mind flashed back to Hiten and Manten, the boy's Captain and First Mate, she was sure they had something to do with this.

The feel of water hitting her skin brought her out of her thoughts and Kagome shuttered.

"_Where are you!"_

Kagome's ears seemed to perk on the side of her head, had someone yelled? It almost sounded familiar—but the words—they were coming from her mind, weren't they?

"_Fuck_."

She looked around frantically even though she couldn't see, she could have sworn that she had heard someone swear just then, as if they had whispered right in her ear. Carefully, she took a deep and shaky breath as she allowed her ears to be her eyes listening for the voice that called her name.

"_KA—GO—ME!"_

Her ears almost twitched like the Captain's at the sound and she swore she heard someone yell her name. The voice was one she knew all too well by now, it was the voice of the man she had met on Port Royal, the voice of a man who had danced with her and kissed her hand, a man who had kissed her, a man who had betrayed her, a man who had marked her as his own, a man who had saved her life, a man who had given her a life at sea, a man who was so much more than he appeared.

She felt tears grow even more predominate in her eyes as she heard the voice again, shouting her name at the top of its lungs, frantically. It was not the sound of a man looking for his possession (like a compass or a favorite pet) it was the sound of a man looking desperately for something that was dear to him. Panicking because he couldn't find it and he desperately needed to have it.

"Captain?" She questioned the thin air quietly as she turned towards the sound, her heart beating rapidly with her longing. "I'm here!"

"I wouldn't scream if I were you."

Kagome froze as the voice hit her ears and she felt her heart drop into her stomach. She recognized the voice, she recognized it well, it was the man from the other day, the man who had collected a debt in the carpenter's shop. The younger brother of Captain Hiten, the first mate of Shippo's ship, the ugly and hideous, "Manten."

She heard the man snicker. "Awe, I'm so privileged, you remember me, Miss Dresmont."

His voice made her nauseous, the sickening sweet sound of it, and the way he seemed to roll his tongue over her name. She felt distinctly like her name had just been raped. She took a deep breath accompanied by a rather large gulp and turned slightly towards him, her ears finally picking up the sound of water being slapped or moved. She furrowed her eyebrows at the thought, concentrating on the rhythmic sound of the water moving or better yet being manipulated.

She felt a few droplets of water hit her cheek and hand, just as they had some moments before. A creak of wood caught her attention then and the sound of fabric moving, the elevated breathing of her capture; as if he was doing something that caused him great strain. The sound of wood scraping against wood, the sound of water being turned up and down, the wind that touched her skin along with the droplets of water. Kagome's breath hitched as she realized where she was.

"A boat." She breathed out loud. "I'm in a boat?"

"Good guess, the pretty 'uns aren't usually smart enough to realize that." His voice was snide as he spoke, the rate of his strokes increasing.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked harshly as she felt the boat sway lightly, the sound of oars being placed into the middle of the boat apparent to her ears now.

"No w'ere special." Manten muttered. "Just down the coast a ways."

"Why?" She gritted her teeth when she felt his hand suddenly touch her hauling her forward towards him. The blindfold was ripped from her head and her vision was filled with light. As her eyes adjusted she saw the grotesque features of his face, the way his nostrils flared as he looked at her, the way his small beady pupils looked into her own. She grimaced from the look of him, he was truly an ugly man, balding with only a pony tail hanging from the back of his head.

She turned away as the smell of him hit her, she was used to the fact that sea men often smelt, were not clean, and typically lived in romanticized squallier but the Captain had spoiled her. The Captain was a remarkably clean sea man, he had no smell to him other than a rough natural scent that lingered on him and made her dizzy, even Miroku was surprisingly a very clean man. Most of the other men on the ship Shikuro were verily dirty but in comparison to the seamen she had seen come to port back at her home in Port Royal, they were exceptionally clean—unlike Manten.

The man breathed into her face then and she felt herself nearly gag on the smell. Her eyes watered and Manten smiled showing decaying teeth, another thing the Captain did not possess.

"We're taking you for the money," He told her with a vicious smile. "A virgin is worth her weight in gold in the demon world."

Kagome felt her whole body shudder in absolute fear, all of her confidence from a moment ago completely gone. All of her life she had been taught that her virginity was her greatest treasure, something to be guarded with everything she had. If she ever lost it outside of her marriage bed, it would be utter dishonor, she would no longer be a woman—she would no longer be a person. "Please," she whispered as tears filled her eyes and went down her cheeks. "Don't do this, I—please—don't take it from me."

Manten raised an eyebrow in mild interest. "Your virginity?" He snorted and pushed her back into her spot in the boat, turning her to the dock that was still engulfed in chaos. "No one will take that," He said in a hushed whisper as he put his lips to her ear. "They want your blood, your guts, your eyes; a virgin's body has powers a tainted woman's never could give."

Kagome's eyes widened at his words, a horrid understanding seeping inside her being. They weren't going to rape her. They were going to do something far worse than rape would ever be. They were going harvest her organs, ripping her to pieces for every virgin ingredient necessary to make magic spells and mythical remedies, killing her slowly, painfully.

"It's a good thing we got you away from that fucking mutt before he rutted you." Manten threw his head back with a laugh at his own words as he placed the oars back in their holds to start out again.

Kagome felt her lip quiver, her mind unable to form a angered comeback because of her current state of complete disbelief. They were going to use her virgin body for something far worst then sex. By the time these people were done with her she would never be able to make it to any form of heaven, her soul would never be saved, they would rip it from her along with every valuable organ that she had. It was a revolting thought to know that even if they raped her she would have been better off. She closed her eyes tightly, the ropes on her arms cutting into her flesh as she thought of the atrocious things they were going to do to her.

She had heard the stories. These people would want to take her apart alive, in order to preserve her magical qualities longer. They would rip her eyes from their sockets, cut out her tongue, remove her ears from the side of her head, maybe even her lips and nose if they thought them valuable, and then they would open her chest, they would take her organs, one by one, all while she was alive and they would continue to do this until her body shut down and she took her last dying breath.

Kagome felt the tears slid down her cheeks, it was a ghastly way to die. "_How bad would it have been_?" She wondered if only to herself. "_To have lost my innocence to the Captain instead of this_?"

She remembered the way it had felt when he first looked at her. The way their eyes had held onto each other for so long. She remembered the heat that had filled her body the first time he took her ungloved hand. She remembered the absolutely amazing sensation of her stomach twisting when he had kissed her bare knuckles. She remembered the dance, the way he lifted her above his head, she remembered the swift way he had removed her glove, the brash way he had kissed her hand again, the daring way she had kissed his hand in return. She remembered the kiss in his quarters, the way he had asked her permission.

But that was the Captain of Port Royal, not the Captain of the pirate ship Shikuro. Kagome closed her eyes at the very thought, those two men although the same person in body were not the same person at all—

"_Why am I lying to myself?"_ Kagome questioned silently as she remembered the soft smile of the eighteen year old man. "_They really aren't that different, are they?"_

She opened her eyes and looked at the docks, searching for the silver hair and red coat but she was too far away to see either of them. That man on the docks had caused her great pain, both physically and mentally. He had betrayed her, he had lied to her, he had said awful things and yet—that wasn't who he was—that was a man designed to be a mask, not the man who lived behind it.

Kagome's eyes drifted closed, her whole body seeming to go into a trance as she remembered the two different men she had encountered, one gentle one not. She remembered the way the pirate had grabbed her, the force of his sexual energy bleeding into her. She remembered his lips, more forceful than the Navy Captain of Port Royal but still almost tender. She remembered the way he had backed away from her, his eyes seeming gentler for only a moment as he looked into her deeply as if staring at her soul.

_"I will never make you do something against your will."_

Kagome felt her heart race at the memory. That man then, the one with the gentle eyes and the boyish look—that man was the Captain—wasn't it? That was the truth, wasn't it?

"_Losing_ _my virginity to that man, whoever he really is, would have been a lot better than being mutilated_." She concluded silently as she ducked her head down, taking her eyes from the docks that were shrouded in chaos, closing them off to the world with a smile that quickly changed to a frown.

It was too late for that, however, now she would never know what it might have felt like, what it might have been like. Would it have been like Sango had described it or would it be like her friends had told her? Somehow, Kagome knew it would have been nice, that it would have felt good, that it would have been everything Sango said it was. Somehow she knew—that even if they didn't make love—that it would have been sensational.

She looked back at the docks, longing to catch sight of someone with a familiar look. She didn't see the red of the Captain's clothes, she didn't see Sango's trade mark hat, she didn't see Miroku's atrocious purple jacket, or Myoga's small hunched form. She was too far away, too long gone, she was lost. She was forced to a place that she was never meant to be. And she was sure the Captain wouldn't come for her, even if he had shown he was a decent man, it would be too much trouble for him to rescue her now, now that she was so far away.

"_KA—GO—ME!"_

Her head shot up at the sound of the panicked scream—it sounded the same as earlier, it was the voice from earlier. The Captain was still calling for her, even after all this time. He was calling for her desperately, did that mean what she thought it meant? Was this call really the sound of a man desperately trying to find something he treasures, not just owns? Was the Captain that kind of person, was he that kind of man? He had saved her, he had protected her, he had asked about her safety, he had given her a bed so she didn't have to sleep with him, he had promised to never force her into anything.

He had lied to her.

He had shared with her.

He had told her things he had never told a soul.

"_What kind of man is the Captain?" _The question still haunted her but, no matter what kind of man he was, she knew one thing:

"I wish he had taken me, even if I was not his bride. I just, I don't want to die." She said as tears collected on her eyelashes, unable to hold the pain inside. "I know, it would have been better to have just been his bitch truly, than to have been mutilated alive."

Manten looked at the girl in question with a raised eyebrow that soon turned his face into a twisted grin. She was facing away from him, looking at the docks but her words had been clear to his ears. He bent his head, neglecting the oars, moving his face closer to her exposed body. He licked his lips and then, inches from her flicked his tongue out and ran it along the lob of her ear.

Panicked Kagome tipped herself forward, nearly falling out of the boat before Manten put his arms around her, pulling her closer to himself, she felt something hard touch her back and she hoped, she prayed to God it was a gun.

"Become my bitch." Manten said into her ear. "And you won't die." He kissed his way down the back of her neck, his hands touching her waist but slowly raising higher, creeping closer and closer to her breast. "I can take your virginity where that dog wouldn't."

"_Would it be so bad_," Kagome wondered as she felt herself fill with trepidation and confusion. All of her emotions causing her mind to become cluttered and perplexed. "_Would it be such a bad idea to be this man's bitch if it means living_?"

That was all she wanted—she wanted to live. Her eyes opened and she looked in front of her, at the docks. She could see the place the whores had been earlier, it appeared they had run off because of Shippo's attack. At that moment Manten's left hand grazed the underside of her breast, his other hand resting on the flat of her stomach as he sucked and licked at the flesh on her neck and her ear.

"_Those women_," She thought, "_Their hollow eyes_," Manten's right hand moved to her hip, slipping in front to touch her thigh, "_The way the men touched them_." The hand moved closer to her sex. "_Manten's touching me like that, does that make me the same_?"

She remembered her conversation with Sango about the prostitutes on the docks, she had asked if they were like them, if her and Sango and the prostitutes had a similar life experience. Back then Sango had said no, she had said they were not like the women of the dock, that their life style was a choice, that they would never be forced, that they were "_women allowed to live freely on a pirate's ship."_

Manten moved his hand to cover her breast completely. His fingers gently massaging her through her clothes. She closed her eyes, tears leaking out from under her long lashes. "_Now, I don't have a choice. I'm not free, if I want to live I must do this." _She opened her eyes, the light of the sun blinding her momentarily. "_I don't have a choice."_

Manten slipped his hand downwards to her hips, pulling her back against himself, rubbing himself against her in a way that told her the hardness touching her back was diffidently not a gun. She felt the tears gathering on her chin, collecting their like a tax collector collects debts. She felt his hands reach in front of her, his fingers were pulling at the strings of her pants, she tensed and tried to pull away from his touch instinctively but he only grabbed her tighter.

"_I have no choice."_ She told herself again. "_This is my fate."_

"_You have a choice."_

Kagome's eyes snapped open as Sango's words entered her head.

"_The Captain would never force you into his bed."_

The thought gave Kagome pause, the voice drawing her to a conclusion slowly. _"He wouldn't would he?" _Kagome questioned herself, her eyes lighting up.

"_The Captain would never force you to do something against your will and you know it.__"_

And she did know it, Kagome knew what Sango had said, it was true, wasn't it? It was true. _"The Captain wouldn't." _Kagome admitted to herself_. "The Captain would never force me like this."_

"Come on bitch," Manten's words were breathed on the back of her neck as his fangs brushed the spot the Captain had marked only a few days before. "You have no choice."

Kagome's mind froze at his words, her whole body went completely stiff in Manten's arms as the Captain appeared in her head, his image filling her mind, his soft gold eyes, his lips turned in a slight smile.

"_What kind of man is the Captain_?" She asked herself, was he a man like Manten? Was he a man who would hurt her, was he a man who had that capability? Was he a man that could rape, that could pillage, that could kill the innocent? "_No_."

"_Miss Dresmont?_" The Captain in her mind smiled at her gently, the smile he had given her in the alleyway, the smile he had given Sango and Miroku the day before, a smile full of love and sad happiness. A smile that said he was a complicated man but a man who would never ever hurt her. "_Kagome_—," He whispered, a soft baritone that filled her head, echoing with need and want. "_I need_ _you_."

"Inuyasha_." _Kagome said out loud causing Manten to stop his progress to the junction between her thighs.

"What was that bitch?" The snide man said as he pulled her around, facing them to each other. Kagome didn't look at him, however, she couldn't even see him, all she saw was the Captain's face and although he had hurt her and although she felt she couldn't trust him with her heart just yet and although she didn't know if the man she had meet at Port Royal had been a fake or if the man she was getting to know was real, she knew one thing and that knowledge made her confusion for the first time in a few days, she felt perfectly calm, she felt as if she had just come to some great truth.

"_I'm a better man than that_." His voice echoed in her mind, touching her very soul.

Slowly, Kagome allowed herself to smile. "_That's right_, _the Captain_," She stated (if only to herself) as her eyes appeared to go blank, "_Is the better man_."

Her eyes deadened, the vision seeming to leave them as her body glowed a soft color, a pink color, the color of pure light. The ropes around her wrist abruptly caught on fire from the pink glow, burning instantly with a hot white flame leaving her hands in her lap freed.

Manten jumped back in utter fear as he felt his skin begin to tingle, as if it too was being burned. "What the fuck!" He screamed at her but Kagome couldn't hear his words.

She pulled her hands away from each other, bringing them up and away from their resting place. The odd pink flames slowly disappeared and Manten felt his whole body begin to shake with fear as her deadened eyes looked at him, dark and black, with not a trace of emotion.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned, his voice shaking with absolute terror as the emotionless girl looked at him. She raised her hand slowly, bringing it to his face. "What are you doing?" He asked panicked as he moved away from her as far as he could in the tiny boat.

Her hands began to glow, the same color as the fire that had freed her of her bounds. Her unfocused eyes looked past him as the glow grew more and more intense. Manten felt every nerve in his skin scream in utter agony just from the heat behind the glowing arm. His flesh began to bubble, his demon blood trying to flee his own body as the completely pure substance began to enter him.

The light seemed to flow away from her body, catching everything in the boat in an eerie radiance. Manten seemed to catch on fire when it made contact with him, a purple substance slowly leaving him like a fog.

"Brother!" He screamed as the burning sensation melted his skin. "Brother help me!"

Kagome's blank eyes turned to look at him, the lack of color in them oddly haunting as she lifted her hand closer to his face. Manten stared at it, his whole body shaking out of fear as her fingers seemed to widen just inches from his eyes.

"What are you?" He asked as his skin prickled. "You can't be human."

Kagome didn't answer, she just released a blast of light that flowed through her fingers to his face. The concentrated amount of energy hit him full force and Manten screamed so loudly that it was certain he was dying. The screams lessened just as quickly as they had begun and Kagome lowered her hand, her blank eyes looking at all that was left of the demon Manten.

He amounted to nothing more than a small pile of ash on top of which laid two small jewel shards.

-break-

Shippo hid behind a barrel, looking out at the docks with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said as his eyes leaked heavy tears. "I'm so sorry Miss Kagome." He covered his eyes with one arm hiccuping with each deep shuddering breath. Suddenly, without warning he felt himself pulled into the air. Shippo screeched and struggled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, let me go, please don't kill me, I'm just a little kid!"

"Be quiet!"

Shippo gulped and obeyed, years of abuse causing him to go limp, he knew better than to struggle.

Miroku huffed as he held the little cabin boy. "Be glad I'm not our Captain." He muttered as he held the runt up to his face. "What did you do?" He hissed, his cool slowly disappearing as horrible thoughts ran through his head about what was happening to Miss. Dresmont. "Where is Miss Dresmont?"

Shippo cried harder and put his hands over his eyes. "They took her." The little boy admitted to Miroku as Miroku held him tightly.

"Who?" Miroku said shaking the boy just enough to instill more fear.

"My Captain and his brother!" The boy cried out his whole body shuddering with his words. "They wanted her, they wanted to use her."

"Use her?" Miroku felt himself lesson his grip slightly. Those words were dangerous words. "Use her for what?" He brought Shippo to his face, forcing the small boy to look him in the eye.

"The trade in Brazil." The boy supplied and darted his eyes away from Miroku.

Miroku dropped the boy at the words, his mind horrified with this information. All pirates knew about the trade in Brazil. It was a dangerous and horrific trade run by the most despicable of men, the human organ trade. They would steal virgins because it was rumored that virgin organs when used in medicines had amazing healing properties. They would take the organs from the girl while she was alive, removing the organs one by one until she succumbed to death. It was a horrible way to die, painful, long, grueling, and all in the name of homeopathic remedies.

On the ground Shippo continued to bawl, his eyes covered with his tiny clawed hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't wanna do it. I never want'd ta hurt Miss. Kagome."

Miroku looked at the child, unsure how to feel. He knew how cabin boys could be treated, he knew how scary a murdering demon could be to deal with. And this boy was so young, no more than five or six, it was reasonable to assume he had attacked because he didn't think he had any other option.

"I'm so sorry." The small boy repeated as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Miroku, they were blood shot and puffy. "It's all my fault. I shoulda been stronger." The boy looked down his small body trembling. "It's like Papa all over again."

"Papa?" Miroku questioned the boy softly. Little Shippo looked at him and nodded.

"They killed my Papa." He said sadly. "And I couldn't do anythin' I just stood back and watch'd."

A feeling of piety came into Miroku's heart. No matter how angry he was that the child had caused this to happen to Miss Dresmont, he knew that the child was not wholly accountable. He was small, very young, orphaned much like himself, and unafraid of the world. This child had no time to think of defying his Captain, all he could think about was trying to stay alive. Miroku couldn't blame him for that.

"What's the name of your Captain's ship?" Miroku asked as he knelt down to the child's level.

Shippo looked at him surprised, the tears lessening as he watched the man's kind face. He had never seen a man look this kind, except for his own Papa. Feeling a little better he spoke timidly, "The Thunder."

Before Miroku could respond to this new information a giant shock wave ran through the pier. He looked away from Shippo in utter disbelief as a giant light formed a short distance away from them, only a hundred maybe two hundred feet away, out on the water of the harbor.

"Did you see that?" Miroku shouted as he watched the giant beacon of light, shooting up into the sky. It was brighter than the sun and more awe-inspiring than anything he had ever really seen.

"A light?" Shippo said from his spot beside Miroku, equally confused by the sight. "Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know." Miroku replied to the rhetorical question as he stepped closer. The light appeared to grow as the moments went on becoming brighter and more predominate in the sky until the inspirational look of it was destroyed by the most haunting sound they had ever heard in their lives. It sounded like a man dying, being torn apart from the inside out by shards of glass.

Miroku gulped at the noise, terror seeping into his heart and mind at the very sound of the decapitating hollow scream. He stepped back in fear, his eyes widening as the scream grew more and more terrifying. "Who?" He wondered out loud as he watched the light become more concentrated or perhaps thicker. "Who's doin' that?"

He felt the small boy Shippo grab onto his leg in fear, his small voice crying out as he buried his head into Miroku's pants leg. "What is that?" Shippo cried as his tiny claws ripped into Miroku's cotton pants. Running up beside him Sango also grabbed onto him horrified by the noise. She briefly looked down at the boy but was too startled by the gut retching scream to ask questions about the boy. Reassuringly Miroku gave her a one armed hug as they gazed at the light Shippo still clinging to his leg.

"That sound?" Sango asked almost inaudibly as she felt her stomach turn from the noise.

"Death." Miroku told her as he pulled Sango closer to him. "That scream is death."

Sango put a hand over her mouth. "We have to find Kagome." She said as she pulled herself away from Miroku. "We have to find her, quickly!"

"She's—," Shippo said before the two could make a move. His eyes were focused on the light, his claws digging into Miroku's leg, almost drawing blood. "She's on the water."

Miroku and Sango both looked down to the boy in disbelief as he looked out with watery eyes at the source of the light, a small boat.

"She's on that boat." Shippo finished and buried his face in Miroku's leg.

Miroku and Sango both felt their bodies grow heavy with the revelation. "Kagome?" Sango whimpered as she fell down beside Miroku, a hand to her mouth. "Kagome!"

-break-

A fair distance away from them Captain Inuyasha pulled his ears to his skull at the sound of the scream. He knew that sound, he knew it all too well, it was the sound of someone dying a horrible and painful death. Snapping his head around to the noise that had now dissipated Inuyasha felt his heart stop in his chest as he took in the bright beam of light that seemed to shot all the way above their heads towards heaven's very gates. His jaw dropped opened and his pupils dilated taking in every ounce of energy that was flowing towards the sky. "What is?" He managed to think to himself as his mind went on overdrive somehow knowing and not knowing what he was seeing at the same time.

An image entered his mind then, that same light from a different time flitting in and out of his own head as he bit his lip and tried to comprehend what he was seeing. He felt his whole body shiver as the beam slowly dissipated like smoke, little remainders of the energy hovering above the water of the harbor as they one by one went out like little candle flames in the wind. An aching started to form in his head as they were slowly extinguished and he growled bringing a hand up to bury in his bangs as the aching grew worse and worse. Gasping, he fell to his knees as hundreds of images began to flood his mind.

Around his neck the gemstone began to burn and he found himself hissing as the sensation of it caused his skin to nearly bubble. Reaching up he grabbed for the gem hastily with one hand while the other kept him balanced on his knees, his fingers barely managing to grab hold of it before a image was thrown into his mind: it was a face; a beautiful face. A woman with bright black eyes and straight black hair her cheekbones high and fragile, her lashes long and luxurious, her lips plump and bright red with painted makeup that she used on her pale cheeks as well. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as a memory flashed threw his mind of that woman standing behind a bar in a tavern, a glass in her hand that she lowered as she looked up at him her eyes cool and uncaring.

"Kikyo." The name left his lips as if it had a mind of its own and he gasped as image after image was hurtled threw his mind, memory after memory of a woman he had not thought of in several decades.

He saw her at the bar glass in hand, he saw her with a little girl no smile on her face but happiness apparent in her dark eyes, he saw her at a vanity as she gently brushed her hair his reflection in its mirror, he saw her underneath him her cheeks flushed and her blouse undone, her saw her standing in a window her face expressionless yet somehow angry, he saw her frowning, her saw her with her eyebrows knitted, her saw her scowl, he saw her smile, he heard her laugh, he heard her cry, he heard her yell, and then he saw her grave.

"Kikyo!" This time he knew the name when it left him, he understood its meaning, he knew who she was and he didn't for the life of him know why. "Why now?" He panted as his mind ran away from him but then another flash of memory more recent hit his brain. He saw the light in the sky reaching upwards high above his head. "Miko." He said softly as he felt his body tremble with both fear. "That energy was a miko's energy." He told himself panicking at the repercussions of that thought. Miko's were dangerous to demons, they had powers that could easily erase a demon from his very existence. "Kikyo was a miko." He felt the words leave him just as he turned back to where the light had come from.

He took a deep breath looking out over the harbor in search of the source wondering who had produced a miko's light. He squinted when he saw a speck on the waves; it was a small shore boat, bobbing up and down in the ocean. He felt all of the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, he felt his heart race in his chest, he felt sweat trickle down his back—he knew without having to know.

"Kagome." Her name slipped from his lips just as Kikyo's had but this time something even stranger went through his mind. He could see her Kagome Dresmont with her curly black hair and her grey eyes almost standing next to Kikyo Cummings with her straight black hair and deep black eyes. So different and yet something about them was wholly the same. Their hair and eyes may be different but their cheeks, their lashes, their lips, their brows, their shoulders, their necks, their chins were identical.

Inuyasha felt his stomach hit his knees refusing to believe what seemed so obvious right now. The jewel burned against his skin as if telling him he was right to trust himself, to know it was true but somewhere in his head another voice denied it screamed of lies. It was impossible but still it made so much sense. Kagome, Kikyo—Kikyo, Kagome both woman were undeniably similar in looks but not in personality but all it took was looks. And if that was so then—

_"Inuyasha!"_

Her voice rang in his head (although he wasn't sure if she had really screamed) and broke through whatever stupor he had found himself. He whipped his head back up towards the area the flash of light had come from and found himself tossing aside everything as one thought ran over and over again in his mind. "_It was Kagome_." He told himself. "_Kagome made that light._" His whole body tensed up as he hastily ripped his red coat off running towards the edge of the water. He moved around Sango, Miroku, and Shippo who he didn't even spare a second glace adrenaline pushing him to do what he knew he needed to do. All three of them watched him in astonishment as he threw his coat at Miroku before tearing off his guns and boots, all while still running towards the side of the pier. His guns clattered to the ground, bullets that had been haphazardly secured scattering with little metallic clanging noises as one of his boots was dropped with a loud thud to the pavement while he hoped on one foot to get the other off.

Miroku barely had time to catch the jacket before he noticed everything the Captain was dislodging from his person without care. "Captain?" The younger man called as he struggled between gathering up the Captain's stuff and going after the man himself. "Captain!"

Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention however, as his mind focused on one thing and one things only: "_Kagome_."

"Captain are you going for Miss Dresmont?" Miroku yelled hoping the Captain was actually able to hear him.

Inuyasha did hear Miroku yell but ignored him as he rushed to the side of the harbor, jumping head first into the ocean, diving down. He came back up over twenty feet away from the docks, his body moving quickly in the water, swimming faster than any human could ever hope to move.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled out to him hoping the use of his name would make him listen. It didn't. Miroku growled, he would have followed but he knew he couldn't hope to swim like the Captain was, it was impossible.

Inuyasha continued to ignore Miroku as he hurriedly swam out towards the boat, his body moving with a speed he didn't know he possessed. His arms moved twice as fast as Manten's had when the other demon was rowing the boat, and his legs kicked harder than a full fledged otter demon male. Several minutes went by during which time Inuyasha felt his heart race faster and faster within his chest, he felt the pulse point in his neck move at the same pace as his arms and legs. He felt the demon blood stirring within him—it was yelling, screaming with rage, it wanted its claim back, it wanted its bitch back, it wanted Kagome back. He shook his head at the thought and pressed onwards, ignoring his blood, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his heart.

Pushing all of that aside, he decided to focus on a different issue, one that was even more startling than her face: that light. He had seen that light many times when he had been but a child but that had been on the other side of the world with women who were born with spiritual powers of the another religion. They had not been westerns and that was what was even more startling for Inuyasha. "_Kikyo_," Her name entered his mind again, a name he hadn't spoken or even remembered remotely in fifty years. "_She had that power too, she could use it like the women in the temples._"

He felt his mind start to overload so many things hitting him all at once. He remembered Kikyo using that power, remembered the way she had held the rosary before her to channel it. He remembered the demons she killed with it, that same light doing all the work as she stood back and watched with those hauntingly vacant black eyes. And now, after fifty years, he had seen that light again and remembered her again.

"_I don't know what's going on._" He told himself as he pushed himself harder to reach the boat that was slowly drifting out to sea. "_But they—they look alike, they have the same power, the same face—and that, wh-a-a-t-t does that mean?_" Vaguely in the back of his mind the answer pushed against his psyche but he quickly pushed it down not liking where it was going and what it was implying.

Hastily, Inuyasha pushed all his thoughts aside forcing them out of his psyche as if they did not exist. He glanced up out of the water and saw the boat bobbing in the sea as he approached but it appeared to be vacant. His blood pounded in his ears at the thought. He was sure, absolutely sure Kagome had been there, he was positive and yet the boat was empty. He pushed himself harder, forcing himself to get to his destination quickly. He had to get to the boat, he had to see if she was inside, maybe she was hidden, maybe she had fallen or fainted. Hopefully she had.

Within seconds he found himself alongside the vessel, he threw his arms up, catching the side and tipping the boat daringly towards himself. With the strength he had left in his arms he pushed himself up, not even bothering to be careful with his shifting weight and practically dumped himself into the craft. Hastily, he looked up from his plunge and allowed his eyes to dart in front of him, to the other end of the small ship. Laying on the floor, not two feet away from him was none other than Kagome Dresmont, her chest pressing up and down as she breathed in and out. Desperately he smelled the air for blood or other horrible things, but much to his relief she smelled the same, exactly the same, flowers and the sea.

"Thank god." Inuyasha rasped out as he allowed his head to sink down next to her own head. He felt his breath come out in pants as the force of his vigorous exertion caught up with him. He opened his eyes and looked at her gentle sleeping face, his mind going to another sleeping face without his consent. He could see her laying in her bed warn out from activities best left unsaid, her lips parted and small little puffs of air moving in and out as she breathed gently in her sleep. She had been most beautiful when she was asleep. "_What the fuck_." Inuyasha didn't have the energy to say the expletive out loud. "_Why do they look the same?_" He asked himself as he opened his eyes to take Kagome in seeing all the similarities to Kikyo that there were. "_Is that?_" He felt his heart clench in his chest, "_Is that the reason I like her so much?_" He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip, "_Could that be the only reason? I was seeing Kikyo in her?" _His eyes opened even wider. "_But I didn't know—why didn't I know till now, why didn't I remember till now!_"

Confusion found homage in all his senses as he tried to piece together a puzzle far to complex to finish in only a matter of minutes. His breathing began to slow down as his earlier exertion's tool began to waver. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment in an attempt to control his panting before he gasped breathing only slightly slower. Carefully, he opened his eyes once more and turned to look at her again expecting to see the face of Kikyo before him once more. Instead, much to his surprise he wasn't met with a memory of Kikyo asleep in her bed but instead was able to see only Kagome before him.

"Wow." He whispered as her countenance filled his eyes, her short hair gorgeous as it moved slightly, the curly ends ruffling with the Caribbean breeze. Her cheeks naturally rosy red and rounded with a baby face that seemed to fit her sweet personality. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as she took in delicate breaths that he could just hear with his sensitive ears. They were plump and dark pink a color created by her instead of with any forms of paints or makeup. She was natural and beautiful and amazingly tan. She looked nothing like Kikyo in that moment, she only looked to be herself and to Inuyasha she was, "Beautiful." With that whisper he reached for her, his mind foggy as he allowed one clawed hand to gently touch her cheek. He moved closer to her, his eyes trained on her, his lips moving with a will of their own as he gently kissed her sleeping form.

As if waking from a dream, Inuyasha realized what he was doing and pulled away hastily. Pushing himself up right he brought his hands away from her and breathed in deep panting breaths.

"Shit," He muttered as he tried to calm his heart rate. With a long sigh he allowed his hands to drop to his sides.

It was then that Inuyasha felt the slight sandy texture under his fingers. Slowly he looked down at the pile of dust he was laying on. Instantaneously, he knew what it was, with disgust he jumped back from it and pulled Kagome away as well. He looked at the remains of her kidnapper and felt an odd sensation of admiration, Kagome had destroyed the abductor easily. She had literally disintegrated him. Just as Kikyo could have done. A gleam caught his eye before he could ponder the similarity as the sun came out from behind a cloud. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes caught something shinning within the pile of cremated remains. Slowly, he reached forward and uncovered the glittering object.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he caught sight of a little jewel fragment.

Reaching forward he plucked the jewel from the pile of ash and held it up to his face, studying it with curious and confused eyes. He brought his other hand up to his shirt and touched the small jewel that was hidden underneath it through the fabric. Reaching inside of the shirt he pulled it out and brought it side by side with the other piece. The two jewels glowed as they were placed near each other and suddenly before he could stop the reaction, they seemingly combined becoming one on Inuyasha's golden chain.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha practically yelled as he dropped the chain and jewels. They swung on his neck, the glow stopping now that they were combined. He looked down at them, not touching them for fear of the reaction he might get. Carefully, he reached a tentative hand up and took the now larger gem into his hands. "Are they," He reasoned out loud, "From the same jewel?"

The original jewel that had remained on the chain for almost whole life was now twice its own size and a deeper burgundy color than he remembered it being. It seemed to be getting darker with every minute and the darker it got the more lightheaded he felt.

"What's happening?" He wondered as he grew dizzier and dizzier, his mind going blank as the jewel turned a haunting purple. His eyes began to close as his head felt unreasonably light. He forced them opened over and over again but each time it became harder and harder for him to accomplish.

Finally, he realized what was happening as his face began to grow hot. This jewel was bringing out his demon side slowly, it was forcing the demon within him to awaken. His hands began to shake as the dizzy sensation overtook him, his mind going blank as his demon began to fight him for control. It pushed at his mental barriers, trying to get out and with each push he felt another trademark of his demon side break through. First he felt the marks on his cheeks, then he felt his claws begin to elongate and his fangs as well.

"No," He yelled out as he struggled, trying to maintain his human side's presence, his voice of reason. "Stop, damn it!"

His body didn't respond, simply kept transforming, as his vision became blurred and he knew his eyes had changed. He closed them tightly, trying in vain to stop the transformation.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes snapped open and he froze when he saw the gray eyes of Kagome, unafraid. They looked at him, calming and gentle as her hand reached out towards him. "_Kagome don't_," He tried to beg but he had already lost the ability to speak, instead he only heard himself snarl at her. "_Please_," He begged, but her hand kept moving towards him as his demon side snarled and whined, yipping at her in a language she didn't understand.

"Inuyasha." The girl repeated, her stormy eyes looking into him, seeing through him into his soul. "Come back."

He felt his whole body freeze at her words. The snarling ceased and so did the yips and whines. "Kago—me." He barely got out and she smiled, the smile lighting up her eyes as she reached forward towards his chest. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion until he felt and heard the chain snap around his neck.

Instantly like a rush of cold water, he felt the heat and dizziness leave him, he felt his claws shrink, he felt his fangs go back to their normal size, he saw the shift in his vision, and he felt the weight in his heart disappear. Blinking several times he focused on Kagome who was holding the golden chain with the jewel shards. She brought it to her chest without looking at him, her eyes closed as the same power he had seen before flowed throughout her body till it reached her hands. As it hit the jewel fragment it seemed to glow, blinding him in a rush of purification energy.

As quickly as it had started, however, it stopped allowing him to see the now snowy white fragment in her hand. His eyes rounded at the sight and he watched amazed as her eyes opened to look at him, the misty gray appearing tired. She tried to smile but before the look could cross her face her eyes rolled back in her head and she swayed only to fall forward within seconds, landing in his arms, oblivious to her own power.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 7/30/2012  
**

**Congrats to .Flip-0v3r. for being review number 250! Also everybody thank 3lue3utterfly for this chapter being posted a day early. It is her B-Day and this is my present to her! Happy Birthday and best wishes from Inuma Asahi De.**

**Bonus Point: **

What is the significance of Hiten and Manten's ship being called the Thunder? In other words, what connection does the ship's name have with the anime?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer was episode 4, Yura of the Demon Hair, as long as you got Yura or the episode number you get the point. Congrats to those who got it!

theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, AriaLuvsInu, Regina lunaris, Litle C, InuKag4eva, inu-luva123, TheRealInuyasha, Victoria-Fortis-Elegit, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, angel, Coka Cookie Cola, Warm-Amber92, 3lue3utterfly, KatylerAvatar, The Anime Chosen One, Menarie

**Next Chapter:**

**Papa**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/24/2011


	17. Papa

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Papa**

Miroku watched as the small shore vessel made its way to the docks with curiosity. He could see the Captain in only his shirt and pants, both items just now drying in the Caribbean sun. In the pit of the boat, at the Captain's feet, he could just make out the figure of Miss Dresmont, she appeared to be asleep, a strange orange colored fur pelt covering her prone form. "_She looks way too still_." Miroku gulped at the idea, he knew very well that the dead and the asleep looked very similar. He had been privy to that reality as a young boy of no more than three or four. It was a time before he had met the Captain when he had been the poor child of a poor mother.

Images of a frosty winter, of frozen streets and dingy alleyways filled his mind. And inside one of those alleyways, leaning against a broken wooden fence he could see a figure—laying—unmoving—frozen just like the world around her; his mother frozen solid in an England winter. Those images floated to his brain, it was a sight he hadn't thought of in years. Her vacant eyes, the blueness of her lips, his young mind had fancied her only sleeping, sleeping with eyes wide open. He hadn't realized she had died shielding his body from the cold until years later when his mind had finally understood what death really was.

Looking down he took a deep reassuring breath, suppressing the knowledge of what a dead person really looked like. Besides, he knew that the Captain would be moving faster if Miss Dresmont had died. His demon blood would have fueled him, pushed him into finding the person who had committed such an atrocity as quickly as possible. Yes, Miroku knew, if Miss Dresmont was in fact dead the Captain would have moved immediately like a man on a mission, ready to kill, to splatter blood with no mercy.

"Do you see Kagome?" Sango asked as she stood on tip toes behind him, trying to get a good look at the small boat as it slowly rowed towards the shore.

"Yeah, she's asleep." He answered back, his voice sounding surer than he felt.

"Asleep?" The woman questioned while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like."

Sango kept silent but bit her lip, wondering if she should trust in Miroku's words or instead trust in the slight shake to his voice. She felt her heart tighten in her chest as she watched the shoulders of her Captain move in time with the oars. Was Kagome alive? Was she really just sleeping? Sango hoped beyond all hope that she was really just asleep.

Standing only a few feet away, Shippo also looked at the boat coming towards them, his own heart tightening as he took in the slowly forming sight of Kagome's body in the belly of the vessel. She wasn't moving, or at least he couldn't tell if she was moving or not. He couldn't even see her cheeks well enough to tell if they still had color to them. Closing his tiny green eyes he whimpered, praying that Miss Kagome was alive, praying that she had not been killed by his Master Manten or that the light had not somehow contributed to her death.

If that was the case, then it would all be his fault, it would be his fault that she had been captured, his fault that she had been taken near the light, near Manten, it would be his fault that she had died—just like it was his fault his father had died. He felt his cheeks grow hot, flushing with his own disappointment in himself. "Please be okay, Miss Kagome." He whimpered out as the tears pushed against his eyelids and stated to overflow down his chubby cheeks. He wiped at them hastily as the boat came closer and closer to the pier.

Inside of the boat sat Inuyasha, his arms pumping with the effort it took to row a ship to shore his mind lost completely within his own thoughts. "What just happened? Where did those other jewels come from, why did they combine with mine? Why did they make me go insane!" He wondered as his arms moved mechanically, you didn't need a brain to row after all. "That's never happened in my life." His words were honest. "I've been carrying that jewel for centuries and that has never happened." He gulped unable to understand anything that was happening right now. His mind was over drive trying to sort through his new found memories of Kikyo, trying to sort through what Kagome had done to Manten, trying to sort through why both women looked oddly alike, trying to figure out why the memento his mother had bequeathed him would try to take over his mind.

Inuyasha almost stopped rowing as he felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. His eyes traveled to Kagome who was laying in the bottom of the boat covered by the pelt he had found in the pile of ash. On her chest the shard and chain rested moving lightly with each breath she took. He was afraid to touch it now having no idea why the gem had reacted the way it had or if it would do it again. In all his life it never had, since the day he first placed it around his neck but then again it had been acting different lately.

He eyed Kagome carefully as that thought consumed him. "_Since I met her, its been doing that burning against me_," He narrowed his eyes as he slowly continued to row. "_Was it doing that because she and Kikyo—was it reacting to that?"_ He frowned deeply as the memories consumed him. Kikyo had after all, once worn the jewel maybe it was connected to her and recognized her soul in another persons body.

Inuyasha stopped rowing.

"No way." He told himself as he resisted the urge to stand up in the boat. "No way." He looked at Kagome, his heart pounding in his chest. "No way." He repeated again unable to think of anything else to say.

"Captain!"

His head shot up as Miroku's call rang out over him catching him off guard. He watched as the man stood next to Sango who waved her hands in a large arch from the pier the small Shippo standing at her side looking tiny and horrified. The sight of the child brought him both great surprise and overwhelming anger pushing all his other thoughts aside. "Why is the boy still here?" He felt the growl build up in his throat as he began towing again much stronger than before. "Does he have a death wish?" Inuyasha snorted, he already knew why the boy had stayed. At this point Inuyasha was probably the lesser of two evils for the child.

The boy would never want to willingly go back to Captain Hiten, a man who beat him ruthlessly no doubt, barely feed him and treated him no better than a dog (he ignored the pun). There was no doubt in Captain Inuyasha's mind that the child had stayed simply because he felt safer in their company than his own Captain's.

"Stupid brat." Inuyasha groused at the idea knowing that the boy was probably safer at the bottom of the ocean than anywhere near him right now. Practically breathing fire Inuyasha huffed and tore his eyes away from Shippo to look at the woman laying on the bottom of the boat. It was like a bucket of cold water being dumped onto his head. "Kagome." It hit him instantly why the boy had stayed despite Inuyasha's presence. He remembered Kagome giving the boy the apple, he remembered the soft apology before Shippo had attacked her, "_He stayed for her, the only person who ever showed him kindness I bet— he probably regretted hurting her instantly,_" He gritted his teeth dispite himself. "_Still what a stupid fucking thing to do, he could have killed her or worse!_"

Inuyasha continued to move his arms in the familiar circles as he came up beside a wooden platform made for small ships such as this. He watched as Miroku hurried down a nearby ramp, making it to the small pier he was docking on in a matter of seconds. "Captain?" He said as he approached, his hands already extended to accept the rope that the Captain threw to him. With practiced ease Miroku secured the small boat to the equally proportioned dock with a tight eight knot.

When he was done he looked up at the Captain and watched as Inuyasha gently picked Miss Dresmont up bringing her close to his body as he stood, a strange fox pelt resting around her shoulders and oddly enough the Captain jewel resting against her chest. He frowned darkly as he stared at it not understanding in the least why a gemstone he had never seen once in his life not around the Captain's neck was sitting on Kagome Dresmont's body. Before he could give it much thought however, the Captain bent his knees only slightly before jumping a good ten feet in the air, Miss Dresmont in hand, landing noiselessly on the wooden platform.

"Wow." Miroku said nearly silently as he watched the Captain begin to walk away. It never ceased to amaze him how easily the Captain could move or how stealthy he could be. He often wished he had been the man's real son so he could have inherited that innate grace. Hurriedly, Miroku ran after the Captain, making it to his side in moments. "Captain, is Miss Dresmont okay?" He asked as he came up beside the other man.

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku out of the corner of his eye before nodding slightly, drawling Kagome closer to his person with care. "She's fine just exhausted." He informed Miroku as he looked down at the woman, cursing himself for letting her be in danger in the first place. He bit his lip as the thought really reached his mind for the first time. He hadn't protected her, he had failed her—it pissed him off.

"What happened to her abductor," Miroku continued to question. "The cabin boy said it was a man named Manten?"

Inuyasha gave him a sideways look, an odd look that Miroku wasn't really sure how to handle. The look faded after a few seconds as the Captain's eyes turned away and back to the path he was currently walking on, up the plank that lead to the main dock. "Manten's dead." He said shortly.

Miroku stopped and watched the Captain as the man continued to walk away, up the tilted wood to the street. It was not that he was surprised the man was dead, no, that wasn't a surprising find at all, what had caused Miroku pause was the way the Captain had said those words. It was as if the Captain regretted the man's death but that didn't make sense. The Captain was not one to regret anything, let alone killing a horrible man who had taken the Captain's marked bitch. Miroku looked towards the Captain's back curious before continuing moving quickly to catch up to him. "Captain?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at him waiting for him to continue.

"How did Manten die?"

Inuyasha turned away with no answer to Miroku's question; instead he just continued to walk, carefully shielding Kagome Dresmont from the world. It was an action that confused Miroku greatly. He continued to watch the Captain march, until the man came to stand next to Sango and the young Shippo who was hiding behind her leg in the same way he had hid behind Miroku's earlier. Shippo looked out from his hiding place behind Sango's leg and up at the Captain, his whole body shaking.

"_Captain Inuyasha's really scary,_" Shippo realized as he stared up at the over six foot tall Captain. He felt little beads of sweat run down the sides of his face, down his back, and down his legs and arms, they were all signs of his tremendous fear. "_He's gonna kill me I just know it._" He gulped before something on Miss Kagome's body caught his eye. Without realizing what he was doing Shippo jumped out from behind Sango and moved towards the Captain.

Inuyasha immediately released a deep and threatening growl from his throat, stopping the young boy in his tracts. It was feral, it was menacing, it was a noise Miroku had never heard the Captain make in his long ten years at the older man's side.

Shippo felt his whole body tremble as wave after wave of tears of fear ran down his face. "Please," He said with a wobbly voice before he added a slight whine that caused the Captain's ears to perk and twitch, "My papa?"

The growl stopped and Inuyasha looked down at the fur pelt finally recognizing what it was. This was a demon's pelt, a demon that had been in his transformed state when he had died. He glanced at Shippo, the small kit was reaching for the pelt, his eyes blurred with his need to be with his father's fur. It was something Inuyasha vaguely understood, his own father's pelt coming to his mind. "Otou-san." He said quietly as he remembered the fur, which had decorated the man's broad shoulders.

Behind him, Miroku and Sango both looked at the Captain with knitted brows, neither understanding the strange foreign word the Captain had muttered in response to Shippo. Miroku felt as if the word should mean something to him, as if he had heard it somewhere before. On impulse he looked over at Myoga, an image of the man talking with him when he had been young and unwilling to study coming into his mind.

"_Study-y hard-u for Otou-san."_

Myoga had told him, that strange world on his lips. The then ten year old Miroku had thought nothing of it, he had simply gone back to his studies under the watchful eye of old Myoga or at the time slightly younger Myoga. Now, the word gave him pause—what did it mean? Logically—he could only come up with one answer, 'Papa.'

Before Miroku could contemplate this strange revelation any further, Inuyasha knelt down, Kagome still in his arms. With amazing balance, the Captain reached for the gemstone touching only the chain and being insanely careful not to touch another part. The action caused Miroku pause as he watched the Captain lift the chain around Kagome's neck settling it there with the utmost of care never once touching the gem. "_Is it just me or does the gem look bigger?_" Miroku wondered as he watched the Captain remove the pelt from Kagome's body before carefully handing it to Shippo, who yanked it from his hand in tears. The small boy fell on top of the fur mumbling out words of apology and words of love to the animal pelt—to the pelt of his father.

"This is your father?" Inuyasha asked bluntly his eyes trained on the boy.

Shippo looked up through his fountain of tears and nodded his head before burying his nose in the fur again. He hiccuped before responding further, "This's all 'hat's left," He barely got the words out as he sobbed. "It 'mells like Manten, I hate it!"

Inuyasha nodded his head, understanding the boy to a degree but he still didn't have the full story, he would have to find out later. Turning to Miroku Inuyasha motioned his head towards the boy before turning away. "Bring the boy." He commanded as he walked off towards the ship Shikuro.

Miroku nodded, looking at the scared face of the boy then back at the Captain's retreating form. He could see the top of Miss Dresmont's head resting on the Captain's shoulder and he could see her feet from where the Captain carried them at the bend of her knees. She looked to be asleep, sound asleep in the Captain's arms, unaffected by anything that had just occurred. Slowly he walked towards Sango and the boy, his mind confused by what had just transpired. He looked to Sango who shrugged, her eyes worried and equally confused. "Your name's Shippo, right?" Miroku questioned while looking down at the boy who still clutched the fur to his chest tightly.

"Yes," The small thing responded as he looked at the ground, sweat coming from his small head, tears streaking his face. "I'm sorry." He mumbled around the fur he held to his nose

Miroku watched him for several minutes before nodding and bending down. He picked up the boy and the fur, holding him in his arms like the small orphan he was. He understood how Shippo must feel. He had been devastated to lose his mother and he had never known his father but he had known a home, he had known a family. "Don't worry Shippo," He said causing the boy to look at him in shock. "You're safe now, my Captain will keep you safe."

Shippo looked from Miroku to the Captain and then back at Miroku again, his eyes big and green questioning. He sniffed slightly, a strange gesture Miroku thought and then he opened his mouth. "Is he your Papa?" The little boy inquired. "He smells like your Papa."

Miroku froze at the words of the small boy, knowing without a doubt that the child was right. Miroku, even though he was human, understood the importance of smell and knew that demons made habits of marking with smell. They marked their belonging with scent, their territories whether on land or sea, they even marked their families, wife and children. Miroku let a slight grin come on his face, there was no doubt in his mind that the Captain had done the same thing to him, whether intentional or subconsciously. Needing no more thought Miroku smiled down at the boy.

"Yes, he is my Papa." Miroku said with a happy grin as the strange foreign word from earlier rang in his brain. _"Otou-san."_

-break-

They arrived back at the ship quickly, the Captain immediately disappearing into his quarters, calling Sango as he did. The woman glanced at Miroku only briefly, exchanging silent fears with him before disappearing behind the Captain, the cabin door shutting behind her as she walked in. Miroku stayed outside, looking at that door for a few moments, his eyes taking in the wooden door frame he had seen a million times—for some reason this time it looked different.

Glancing around the ship, Miroku noticed the deck was relatively bare, most of the men were hanging out on the Port of Spain still and probably did not know that their Captain had been involved in the previous commotion. Most of them were probably still sleeping in a local tavern or pub, dead to the world for a little while longer.

He glanced at Myoga, the only crew member on board, who was by his side, the small man had removed his hat and was worrying it in his hands. His posture was somewhat hunched and he looked as if he had seen better days as his grey hair blew lightly in the sea breeze, the sun making it shine, showing off his age.

"It's not your fault Myoga." Miroku said as he turned away from the distraught man.

"Myoga should have-e seen it-to comin'." The tiny man said with his strange accent as his hands shook. "Myoga should have-e known."

"The Captain and I were right there and we couldn't even stop it." Miroku looked the shorter man in the eye. "If we couldn't do a thing then you couldn't of either."

The old man looked up at the first mate and quartermaster with a forced smile. "Myoga may understand-do Miroku word," He inhaled deeply as he watched the boy he had known for over ten years. "Demo that-to does no mean Myoga agree."

Miroku smiled at the man's simple speech before looking down at the small boy who had yet to speak in his arms. He thought Shippo might have been asleep but when he took in the appearance of the boys face he knew that Shippo was very much awake and attentive. The boy's eyes wandered over the ship, a look of awe in them but also a look of trepidation. The demon child was still worried, scared of whatever punishment might come his way. Miroku couldn't blame him, he had seen the way some Cabin Boys were treated over the years—beaten, molested, used as bait and target practice, burned by pipes, forced to sleep on deck at all times, in all weather, and made to sample poisoned meals or old food for safety purposes.

Being a Cabin Boy could be a horrible life, lucky for Miroku he had made out very well. Captain Inuyasha had never beaten him—not even once—although he had been spanked once or twice by the older man when he had severely misbehaved. He had never been forced into anything he was scared to do and the Captain had allowed him to sleep in the Captain's Quarters up until he was given the first mate's quarters at the age of fourteen. He had always been well taken care of, treated like a son by the Captain.

"_Otou-san_."

Miroku gulped, he was almost positive he knew what that word meant, and yet the idea of it scared him. Could it really mean what he thought it meant?

Miroku was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the Captain's door squeaking as it opened. A creak sounded on the deck and Miroku felt Shippo freeze in his arms as the Captain stepped out, his eyes worried and pained as he stared at the ground, contemplating. After several seconds the Captain sighed and shut the door behind him, moving towards Miroku briskly and determined.

"Miroku," He acknowledged with a nod before looking towards Myoga. "Myoga, we need to get the hell out of here." He stated his whole body straight with his resolve. "Go to every tavern and pub in town and find our men, get them on this fucking vessel so we can leave."

"Yes Captain." The small man agreed with a slight bow before he took off in the direction of the gang plank.

Inuyasha looked after him, his face drawn into a line of approval before he turned back to his first mate. "Start heading back up the coast as soon as he gets back. I'll figure a course later."

Miroku nodded his head and looked down at the small boy in his arms, as if signaling to Inuyasha that something needed to be done with the child. Acknowledging this, Inuyasha looked down at Shippo, his golden eyes reflecting the sunlight as he took in the green orbs of the small creature. Shippo gulped at the scrutiny and looked away causing Inuyasha to snort.

"Leave the boy with me." He commanded and held out his hands.

Miroku looked at the Captain unsure as he handed the small boy over. Shippo had begun to sweat, his whole body shivering out of fear as he felt the large hands of Captain Inuyasha hold him under the arms. The Captain looked at him, forcing the child to make eye contact, which Shippo did as his whole body tried to disintegrate under the gaze.

"To your post Miroku." Inuyasha commanded sternly as he continued to hold the boy. "I'm going to use your cabin, understood?"

"Aye sir." Miroku replied somewhat unsteady as the Captain turned away from him and walked in the direction of Miroku's cabin, his strides long and purposeful.

Inuyasha came to the door of the first mate's cabin, a room slightly smaller than his own but still nice compared to the accommodations for other people on the ship. Throwing Shippo under his arm he turned the handle and walked into the room, slamming the door behind him as he did. He unceremoniously dropped Shippo into Miroku's only chair and started to pace the room his hands crossed over his chest as he huffed with anger.

"What the fuck." He growled out in a barely contained rage, his voice soft but harsh.

From his spot on the chair Shippo attempted to make himself smaller but failed miserably. He closed his eyes tightly as small tears leaked from the corners of them, threatening to spill down his cheeks. He knew this was going to happen the second the Captain had opted to take him along. There was no doubt in his mind, all Captain's were alike, no matter what Miroku had told him, he knew this was true. This man may be Miroku's Papa and Miroku might have been pretty nice to him but that didn't mean that the father was anything like the son.

"She was nice to you." The Captain started, "She treated you with kindness. She fucking gave you a bloody apple!" He yelled well aware that Miroku and Sango as well as anyone else on the ship could most likely hear him. "So why, I just can't figure it out, why would you do something like that? Why?"

Shippo kept his eyes closed tightly as he felt the Captain's fury hit him full force. He could smell the demon in the Captain, he could smell the way it wanted him dead. The demon was beyond pissed with him, it was out for blood, hot sticky blood to calm its burning rage. The sensation was similar to the one he had felt coming off his father when they had been attacked by the Thunder Brothers. His father had been furious, his anger had come off of him in waves, it had nearly burnt in its intensity and then—without a word or rhyme or reason—that feeling had disappeared, consumed by a different feeling coming from his father, a cold feeling. It had been the feeling of the spirit leaving his father's body, departing from the world, joining his mother in death.

"Answer me boy!" The Captain continued to yell. "Why the hell did you do it? Why?"

The tears finally spilled over Shippo's cheeks as he thought of why he had done what he had done. Was there really a reason other than fear? He had been scared; he had been scared of what the Thunder Brother's might do to him if he disobeyed. It had terrified him. After all, if his father, a great and powerful fox demon could not defeat the Thunder Brothers then what chance did the little Shippo have? He was weak, mentally and physically, he was weak.

Inuyasha huffed from the force it took him to breathe, his whole body shaking in his effort to keep control, he was angry, he was so angry that this boy had caused Kagome to be taken from him. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly at the thought, it was this boy's fault, it was entirely his fault. This boy had caused her to be hurt, this boy had physically been the reason Manten had abducted her, this boy was the reason Inuyasha had almost lost her. The demon in him wanted blood, the demon in him wanted this child's blood—it was his fault—it was all this child's fault.

"_He is a child."_

A voice in the back of Inuyasha's head stopped his train of thought. He looked at the boy sitting in Miroku's chair. He looked so small as he set there, his little body not taking up more than a quarter of the plush blue cushion. His tiny fist were bawled, tears making little trails down his tan skin, creating white streaks in their wake. He was little, almost as small as another slight boy Inuyasha had once known.

"_Children do what children must, otherwise they die."_

Slowly Inuyasha's anger dissipated as the human in him came out and he took a long breath. His human side began to reason with him, telling him the truth behind the matter—Shippo was a child and children did what children had to do in order to survive. This boy was not at fault, he had acted as he needed to in order to live. Surely Hiten or Manten would have killed him if he hadn't obeyed their every order—Inuyasha knew this deep down.

"Shippo," He said softly as he put a hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples. "Please, just tell me, why did you help Manten? Why did you betray a woman who was so kind to you?"

Shippo looked up surprised at the sudden change of pace. He felt his little body quirk with confusion before he gulped and looked down at his small clawed hands. He could almost see his father's hands holding his own, they were big, almost as big as his whole body. With a trembling lip he looked back at the Captain, his whole heart breaking in his chest. "My Papa, my Mama." He tried to say but lost his ability to speak as the tears took over his very being, his body shaking so hard that he looked like he might shake apart.

Inuyasha watched him silently, his mind drifting to a young Miroku who had awoken in the middle of the night crying and screaming.

"_Mama!" The little boy had screamed, his eyes closed tightly._

_Inuyasha moved over to him quickly from his spot at his desk. "Miroku?" He questioned as he sat next to the boy who was currently sleeping in the Captain's bed after a long night of studying Greek. _

_The boy didn't acknowledge the Captain right away, but instead brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes as his whole body shook from fear. "Mama," He cried out again repeating the word several times, hiccupping and gasping for breath. _

"_Miroku?" The Captain tried again, shaking the little boy's shoulders. "Miroku, Otouto, look at me, I'm here."Inuyasha pushed Miroku's hands away so he could see the little boys face. "Miroku."_

_Finally Miroku looked at him, his face pale, his eyes wide with fear. "Captain?" He questioned and reached forward with one hand, touching Inuyasha's face with his tiny finger tips. _

"_Yes, I'm here," Inuyasha attempted to reassured as he awkwardly placed a large hand on Miroku's small shoulder. _

_Miroku sniffled and wiped his nose with his hand as his tears slowly stopped falling down his face. "My Mama," He whispered, "She died, I saw her, her eyes they wouldn't close but she was blue—blue!" He called out and looked at the Captain his eyes shaky with panic. "What am I gon'a do without Mama?"_

_Inuyasha was quiet as he watched the little boy panic in his bed. What could he say to make the boy feel better, what could he do? What would a father do? "Miroku," He said as gently as he could as he brought his hand up to ruffle the small boy's hair. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."_

_Miroku sniffled and hiccupped before looking at Inuyasha unsure. "Captain?" He questioned softly._

"_You're safe with me." Inuyasha smiled as he soothingly moved Miroku back into a laying position, bringing the covers up to cover the small boy. "I won't let anything harm you ever."_

_Miroku sniffled one last time, his eyes on the Captain with admiration and calm. "Nothing?"_

"_Nothing," Inuyasha replied as he watched Miroku's little eyes drift to sleep. "Real or imaginary."_

Instantly Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart, a wave of sympathy and understanding coming into him as the memory faded into the back of his mind. "Hiten and Manten killed your mother and father?"

Shippo nodded his head but continued to sob, his breathing becoming shallow with his hiccups. "They's ki—led Papa and I—I watch'd, he die—d like Mama died." Shippo trembled and rubbed at his eyes desperately with the back of one small hand. "I'm weak—I'm u'—less." He continued. "I didn't wanna hurt Miss—ss—s Kagome, I just 'idn't know-w-w what el—se ta do."

Slowly Inuyasha knelt in front of the sobbing boy, his eyes focusing on the years of self hatred that had been fixed inside Shippo's infant heart. The boy was crying for his mother, the boy was crying for his father, the boy was crying for Miss. Dresmont, crying for his own failures and weaknesses. Carefully Inuyasha put a hand to the boys head, resting the hand there with the upmost of affection, or at least as much affection as he could muster—raising Miroku hadn't made him soft after all.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with big green eyes filled with tears and hope. For a brief moment the Captain saw another boy in front of him, a boy with black hair instead of red, with black eyes instead of green. He shook his head, willing the image away as Shippo looked up at him confused.

"Shippo," He paused for a moment, wondering if he should even ask the small boy. Closing his eyes to gather his thoughts he inhaled deeply, knowing that it was a question that needed to be asked, he opened his eyes prepared. "Do you have something to live for?" He found himself asking as he looked into those young and scared green eyes.

In that second Shippo's eyes seemed to grow up, the expression and determination in them that of a man instead of the small demon child he was. His tiny fist clutched into his pants, the claws creating little marks in the blue material. He gritted his teeth as he forced the tears to stop. "My father's legacy." He said bluntly his eyes looking up at Inuyasha, dark with determination. "I live to kill Hiten so I can make my father proud I was born his son!"

Inuyasha stared at Shippo in silence as he took in that answer, his expression mostly neutral. "_My father's legacy." _He looked down at his hands, looked down at the floor, looked down at his feet. He could understand the importance of a father's legacy, "_Tetsaiga_."

Carefully, he stood and ruffled the young Shippo's hair, causing the boy to knit his eyebrows confused. "My name," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Is Captain Inuyasha of the ship Shikuro. And I promise I will help you make your father proud."

Shippo stared at the tall man in awe, his whole body amazed at the older man's words. "But—." He started but never finished.

"From now on, you are my Cabin Boy, understood?"

Shippo gulped, his eyes trained on Inuyasha so intently that the man felt almost uncomfortable but then his eyes lit up, his face contorting into a devilish smile—a smile the Captain would eventually learn to despise. "Aye, Captain!"

-break-

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still asleep in her new bed, a bed she had never seen but had slept in now for two days. Her form was peaceful where she lay underneath the gentle cotton sheet but her face was still slightly flushed from the incident. He had even opened one of the vast windows at the back of his cabin to allow some air into the room for her, hoping the circulation would help her body to cool down after her ordeal, at the moment he could only hope she would recover quickly.

He glanced out the window, taking in the scenery of the ocean as the ship moved slowly up the coast, heading towards the upper America, the America of the North. He had decided the second he got Kagome on the ship that it would be safer for all of them if they got out of Port quickly. After all, they had no idea where the older Thunder brother, Hiten, was. By leaving quickly they would be able to care for Kagome without worrying about a fight, it was the best option he had and the best way he could protect her, even if he wanted to go kill the man who had dared to hurt her—to take her.

Sitting back in his chair next to her bed, he crossed his arms and watched her chest as it moved up and down under the cotton sheet. It wasn't meant to be a perverted action, it was meant to calm his mind. The image of her continuing to breathe was reassuring, the rhythmic movement of her chest told him, she was not about to die. He kept his eyes on her chest for some time, counting the intakes of air as she breathed, one—two—three—four—he continued to count, not missing a single rise nor fall.

"I almost lost her," He whispered into the night as he watched her chest move up and down. "I almost caused her breath to stop." Bringing his hands to his face suddenly, he covered his eyes so he was blind to the motion, berating himself for almost stopping it from ever occurring again. "I was careless." He told himself as he buried one hand in his bangs, the other still covering his eyes, obscuring her from view. "If only I had reacted faster or better yet stopped it before it happened. Why did I let Sango take her to port? Why was I so stupid!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration and buried his head even farther into his hands, his ears on his head twitching, listening to her breathing since his eyes could not watch. She had almost died after he promised to protect her, just as Kikyo had died after he had promised to protect her as well. Inuyasha smirked, "Am I really incapable of keeping a woman safe?" He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome's chest closely, he didn't want to look anywhere else, he didn't want to see any other part of her—he was afraid to look. "_I know what I saw before,_" He felt the thoughts run in his head. "_But maybe I was wrong, maybe I saw wrong I mean—._" He growled. "Who am I kidding? I don't know what I mean."

He looked back at Kagome's chest again watching as it rose and fell, the jewel laying against her breast raising and falling with each and every breath. That was another issue he was dealing with entirely. He just didn't understand what was going on how a jewel he had worn for the better part of his life could suddenly combine with another that looked an awful lot like it and then make him nearly loss his mind.

"What is going on?" He asked himself as he set back in the chair and looked away from Kagome for just a minute. "Awe man," He groaned as his eyes started to hurt once more from being in use so long. Even if he didn't sleep he generally rested his eyes from time to time throughout the day—at this time, he hadn't done that in two days. He'd been too afraid to look away from Kagome for even a second. Inuyasha snorted, "And too afraid to look away, too afraid to actually see her face."

His voice trailed off in the room as he forced himself to move his eyes away from the ceiling and back towards the girl's chest where the jewel rested.

"_I don't think I could stand it if they had the same face_." He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples with his pointer finger and thumb, his very own nervous gesture. He sighed and closed his eyes with a rather large gulp. He took a deep breath, he continued to count her own breaths as his ears twitched to the sound—one—two—three—four—he continued to count, not missing a single rise nor fall, just as before.

His mind began to wander as he counted those gentle breathes; he could see her smiling face in his mind. He could see the happiness in her eyes, he could see the anger, the fiery personality, he could see her confusion, he could see her audacity, he could see her and only her. "_Maybe_," he thought to himself. "_Maybe they don't look anything alike. Maybe I'm seeing things, maybe I'm wrong._" He forced himself to reason once more as he gathered his courage and put all his heart into turning his head to the side with his eyes shut. "Just open your eyes." He mumbled to himself, feeling half crazed from his own actions but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't open his eyes and face the possible truth. "_Why can't I open them?_" He brought his hands to his ears, blocking out the sound of her breathing, in his frustration. "_Why!_" He screamed in his head. "_Why am I so afraid of what I might or might not see? So what if she looks like Kikyo__? It doesn't mean anything_."

But it could, his psyche reasoned, it could mean a lot.

With one more deep breath Inuyasha forced his eyes to open slowly. They were blurry from the force he had used to shut them. He blinked several times before his vision cleared and when it did he found himself staring at her angelic face. He froze.

Her lips were slightly opened, parted taking in each breath he had counted. Her cheeks weren't dangerously flushed anymore, they were simply her natural color, deep and red, although slightly tanner than she had been a few days ago. It surprised him, how tan she had become in only a week or so at sea, at the Port of Spain. Her short hair moved slightly from the breeze coming through the opened window and he watched amazed as little ringlet curls danced before his eyes. When he had first seen her short hair he had felt cheated and disappointed for reasons he could not explain but now, as he looked at those sensual ringlets he found himself lucky, lucky to see the way they moved.

They floated about her head like a fluffy cloud of deep black, the kind of cloud that challenged him in storms, the kind of cloud capable of throwing a lightning bolt that could kill. It suited her, it was bold like her, it was straight forward like her, it was—it was stormy like her. Slightly sad, slightly happy just to be alive, but still dangerous.

He closed his eyes and thought of Kikyo, were they at all the same? Kikyo had been delicate, she had been stoic, she had been all manners and propriety, she had been proper, she had been his first lover. And yet, she had wanted nothing to do with him, she was afraid of the side of him that contained demon blood, so much so that she had never truly been with him. Yes—she had bedded him, yes the two had enjoyed every encounter but those encounters had been few and far between, coming only when he could make it back to her Port Town at the right time, only that one time a month _she_ would allow such contact between the two.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome lying sleeping on the bed. Kagome was attracted to his demon, he could attest to that, Kagome's body seemed to react to it against her will. Kikyo's body had never had that reaction, even against her will. She had always fought against it, called it disgusting, not enticing, it was unrelenting, unforgiving.

Was Kagome any different, really? He wondered. She was scared of him too, but wasn't it for a different reason? Back on Port Royal she had shown no fear of him and she had to know he was a demon, no human had golden eyes, that was obvious. She hadn't feared that demon, she had kissed his hand, danced with him, and even—kissed his lips. The part that Kagome seemed to fear was the pirate and yet—

He thought of her reactions to him, the way she had gone with him without fear into the Port of Spain, the way she had bluntly yelled at him, defied him—maybe it wasn't the pirate that scared her, maybe there was something else, maybe she feared what she did not know, maybe she was afraid because she didn't know what man he really was. Was he the Captain that had met with her on Port Royal or was he the blood thirsty pirate of the legends—even Inuyasha really didn't know.

"Captain?"

He started from the voice and looked behind him where Miroku stood, looking at him from the doorway. He hadn't even heard the door open, he hadn't even heard Miroku's customary knock. That surprised him greatly, had he been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that someone was at the door? He smirked—no—he must have known it was Miroku unconsciously. His demon side didn't mind Miroku, it trusted the boy it had raised, it knew he was pack and that he would not be a threat to him or Miss Dresmont. "What is it Miroku?"

"We're coming up to the tip of Jamaica," Miroku told him as the boy surveyed the room his dark eyes landing on Kagome Dresmont's still form. For a moment he looked at the little gemstone that was around her neck resting against the swell of her breast and bit his lip. "_Why is she wearing it?_" He wondered as he narrowed his eyes to see it just a bit better in the darkened room. "_Hm, it looks different—bigger maybe?_"

"Okay and you're telling me this why?" Inuyasha mumbled impatiently as he glared at Miroku.

"Oh!" The younger man snapped back to the present taking his eyes off of Kagome Dresmont for just a second as he went back to the reason he had originally entered the room. "We need to dodge Port Royal but I don't know where we're going," He told Inuyasha as he fidgeted under the man's tired gaze. "And I can't decide which course to take till I do."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head before popping his neck from left to right. "I see." He barely managed to say as he brought the hand to his face rubbing at his tired eyes with a grunt. "We're going to New Orleans."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "America?"

"Louisiana." Inuyasha said as he allowed his hand to fall to his sides and leaned back in the chair trying to get more comfortable. "You can chart the course off that right?"

"Yes, ser." Miroku said with a nod as he took in the look of his Captain's tired face. "_It's starting to all get to him_." He thought as he gave the older man a look of barely contained pity. "Why are we going to New Orleans?"

"To see an old friend."

"Older than me?" Miroku inquired knowing the Captain would understand the meaning behind the words. He was not asking about the person's age, he was asking if Miroku knew them.

"Much older," The Captain supplied with a grunt as he stretched popping his back. "I haven't seen 'em in probably fifty years." He reached a hand up to rub at his tense shoulders. "_Is that how long its been?_" Inuyasha thought as he pushed himself to think back on the newly reinstated memories of the woman from his past. He frowned darkly at the very thought of her, still unsure why he had forgotten everything about Kikyo. It seemed so improvable to simply forget about a woman's entire existence and yet he had. He had forgotten all about her, forgotten all about her sister, forgotten everything until the moment Kagome had unleashed her powers for the very first time. Briefly, Inuyasha glanced Kagome watching her as she slept—it almost felt like that was another clue.

"Why are we going to see 'em?" Miroku interrupted his thoughts, slightly confused as to why the Captain would suddenly want to have a social visit with a friend. "_What's his motive?"_

"She'll be able to give me some answers," He paused only briefly as he looked at Kagome, looked at the gemstone around her neck and sighed. "About the light we saw."

"The light?" Miroku remembered the light that had appeared, shooting into the sky like a giant beacon, all the way to heaven.

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded his head firmly and then turned to look back at Miss Dresmont once more as to signal that the conversation was over.

"I see." Miroku moved from foot to foot in the doorway, ignoring the information in favor of something else: the Captain's appearance. The Captain looked absolutely horrible, hunched in the hard backed chair, his clothes mangy and his hair unkempt more so than usual. He could see the bags under his eyes, and the look of utter exhaustion. The man was worn out, downright tired and yet stubborn.

Inuyasha glanced at him, his eyes blinking several times from his own exhaustion before he spoke. "Is there something else pup?"

Miroku flinched at the term but saw it for what it was. The Captain was physically exhausted and mentally drained, it was making him cranky. Carefully, Miroku stepped into the room as he spoke. "I wanted to check on you." Miroku said as he closed the door quietly. "It's been two days, have you slept?"

"No." Inuyasha answered shortly.

"Ate?" Miroku verbally nudged.

"Not hungry."

Miroku sighed and nodded his head before pulling up another chair to sit beside the Captain. "You want me to watch her so you can take a break?"

"Don't you need to head the helm?"

"Myoga can do it for a while."

"You have to set the new course." Inuyasha insisted.

"That doesn't need to be done this minute, go take a break, tell Myoga yourself if you want. Just, rest a little." Miroku's voice was almost pleading, he didn't care if it sounded whiny, he just needed the Captain to hear him.

Inuyasha snorted in response to the words and turned away from him. "I'm fine right here. You go back on deck."

Miroku sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest, he was about to try something, something that could possibly go very wrong—very, very wrong but he had to get the Captain's attention. He had to make the man listen to him, he was tired (Miroku could tell), he was hungry (Miroku knew from experience the man needed to eat a lot), and he was worrying himself to death (Miroku could tell because of how pale the normally tan man looked). Gathering up all his necessary courage he put his hands on his thighs, leaning slightly forward in his chair, looking down at the way his fingers touched the fabric of his dark cotton pants.

He took a collecting breath and turned to the Captain his eyes trained on the other man, burning into the Captain's face until Inuyasha had no choice but to look at him. The two men made eye contact. Miroku serious and the Captain looking almost irritated. Clearing his throat Miroku put a hand on the Captain's shoulder, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked between his hand and his face. "Miroku what are you—."

Miroku cut him off. "Please rest or at least eat something," He started softly looking Inuyasha directly in the eye. "Please, Otou-san."

Inuyasha froze, his eyes locked on Miroku's own pleading ones. The two men continued to stare at each other Miroku growing more nervous by the second. The Captain was just staring at him as if something had just gone dreadfully wrong in the past couple of seconds. Miroku gulped and brought his hand away rubbing the back of his head nervously in a very Inuyasha like manner.

"Um," He said in a startled voice. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I just thought—you know after that whole thing with that kid and you said—and Myoga said something to me once—and I figured I knew what it meant—maybe I was wrong and I'm—."

He stopped when Inuyasha laughed, plainly laughed and then he gasped in surprise when the older man did something he had not done in years—he ruffled Miroku's hair with all the affection he had for the younger man present. Miroku gapped at the look on the Captain's face, the look of fatherly love, of admiration, and of thanks. "Alright, for you I'll go get something to eat pup."

Miroku couldn't bring himself to be mad at the word 'pup'. "So Otou-san means—?"

"Father." Inuyasha supplied as he stood from the chair. "I know we don't really talk about shit like that but—," Inuyasha gave him a gentle look, it almost made Miroku uncomfortable. "Myoga and Totosai have always called you my son, I guess it's appropriate."

"Myoga and Totosai know that language too?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said and looked down at his hands. "And I guess it's time I teach you."

"What language is it?" Miroku wondered as he looked at the man he had known for over half of his life.

Inuyasha gave him a strange glance, as if contemplating what he was about to say, if he should even say anything. "It is simply a language like any other, my boy." He supplied evenly and Miroku knew that those were the only words he would get on the subject and that it was in his best interest not to ask for any more information.

"When can I start to learn?" Miroku asked instead of inquiring further surprising Inuyasha slightly.

The Captain looked at him, his face showing some relief and Miroku knew he had made the right choice. "As soon as Miss Dresmont is better and out of bed, then lessons will begin again."

"Understood," Miroku said firmly with a nod of his head. "Now go get something to eat and I'll watch Miss Dresmont for a while."

"Hai." Inuyasha said as he stood.

"What?"

"Lesson number one Hai means yes, understood?" He said with a smirk, this was how every language lesson between them had begun.

"Hai." Miroku laughed and then turned away, his eyes closing in happiness as he took over the job of his Captain, his papa, his Otou-san.

Inuyasha walked to the door but stopped before he turned the handle and looked back at the man he had raised, they had spent so much time together, they practically had never been separated for more than a night's sleep since he had first found Miroku. Back then he had been a little eight year old boy who had escaped from an orphanage in London. It had been a meeting of complete luck, a meeting of chance. Inuyasha had been in the city to gather necessary supplies for the crew, water and food, when he had stumbled upon the beggar child, the small boy on the side of a dirty street.

He remembered the big black eyes and the shaggy hair, he remembered the dirty rags he had called clothes, he remembered the tiny hand that had reached towards him, a chipped cup held tightly between shaking fingers.

"_Pennies ser, please?"_

He recalled the dead eyes, the dead black eyes that looked at him and told a sad story, a story that was all too common. He remembered knelling down to look at the small boy, the boy had been surprised, his eyes had collected some life when Inuyasha had reached out and ruffled his hair. The action had resulted in a smile from the boy, revealing missing baby teeth in his mouth.

To this day, Inuyasha wasn't sure what it was, but something had drawn him to that dirty face, something had made him love it instantly. Maybe it was the missing teeth or the dirt smug on his nose. Maybe it was the way his eyes closed when he smiled that first time, or maybe it was the way the little hands had drawn back to his little chest, clutching the cup tightly in his small boney fingers. Whatever it was, he had known instantly that he wanted to protect that boy forever, he wanted to provide for him without a second thought, he wanted to care for him, raise him, adopt him. In that millisecond of time he had known all of this.

In that moment, the demon in him had subconsciously claimed that boy as its son.

"_What's your name, little 'un." Inuyasha asked as he looked at the dirt and wear of the small boy._

"_Miroku." The small boy answered, his eyes looking at Inuyasha as if he was already dead. Slowly, Inuyasha reached forward and placed a hand on the boys head, petting him like a puppy._

"_That's a good name."_

_Miroku looked at the Captain in shock. "Ser?" He questioned but Inuyasha just shook his head before looking the boy in the eye, knelling down so he wasn't so formidable._

"_Do you have something to live for, boy?"Inuyasha asked as he ruffled Miroku's hair with an affection he had never known himself to have before. _

_That little face grew with hope, his dark eyes sparkling as he looked up at the much bigger man. Miroku wasn't afraid of him, the child showed no fear as he held the cup tightly to his chest and looked down at the few pennies inside. He jingled them in the tin and then looked at Inuyasha with determined eyes. "I live for tomorrow."_

"Daisuki yo, segare." Inuyasha said as the memory faded.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, he recognized the strange speech as the language he would be learning soon but he had no idea what it meant. "What's that mean?"

Inuyasha smirked deciding to mess with the boys head. "I love you, sweetheart." Inuyasha said bluntly as he gave Miroku the best I'm-an-ass smile he could muster.

Miroku turned around and looked at him, those same eyes from ten years ago looking absolutely horrified. "Um—okay—," The man shifted uncomfortably, his body seeming to grow smaller as he brought a hand to the back of his head his eyes darting around the room. He looked everywhere but at Inuyasha before he finally dropped his hand and sighed in frustration. He looked down at his hands, it was reminiscent of the past, when he finally looked back up his eyes were determined as they had been before so long ago. "I love you too," He said honestly, "I guess." He added uncomfortable.

Inuyasha bellowed with laughter clutching the door. "You're such a fucking Molly."

"You're an ass." Miroku replied with a sneer that soon turned into a crocked smile and a laugh. The two men smiled at each other before Miroku turned back to Miss Dresmont and the Captain walked out the door.

He glanced back one more time looking at the back of Miroku's shaggy head, "Daisuki yo, segare." He said again so softly Miroku couldn't hear his words.

"_I love you, my son."_

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content: 7/30/2012 and for accents 6/5/2013. Congrats **_**FallenAngel680**_** for being reviewer 300****. **

**Translation Note**: Daisuki yo in Japanese actually means "Big Like." The actual literal "I love you" in Japanese is Aishiteru however, it is considered inappropriate to use Aishiteru between anyone but a true deep lover even husband's and wives do not use this word lightly with each other instead preferring to say Daisuki yo which is just as powerful but not as powerful. In conclusion, saying I Love You in Japanese is no joke.

**Bonus Point:**

Who is Kikyo's sister? Here's a hint, she's a Baba as far as Inuyasha is concerned (major bonus if you know what baba means!)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Hiten and Manten are known as the Thunder Brother's in the anime, so it is only fitting that their ship is called the Thunder in commemoration of that fact! Congrats to everyone who got it:

LOVE-all-we-HATE, The Anime Chosen One, NaNaNelly, Dark Angel and Silver Savior, 3lue3utterfly, Regina lunaris, KatylerAvatar, .Flip-0v3r., Victoria-Fortis-Elegit, inu-luva123, Purple Dragon Ranger, xvelvett, Hinata fox-demon, Amaranth, Warm-Amber92, InuKag4eva, starfireten, James'Lover13, Anonymous, TheRealInuyasha, Ria Everwood, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX, Litle C, AriaLuvsInu, angel, babette101, DeAunna

**Next Chapter:**

**The Captain's Greatest Treasure**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 3/30/2011


	18. The Captain's Greatest Treasure

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**The Captain's Greatest Treasure**

The ship Shikuro sailed up the coast of South America, its oars going full speed as demons and human's alike moved the vessel forward towards the Captain's selected destination. The waves lapped at her bow touching the ship with their intensity as if they were giving her a harsh slap as way of demanding her to go faster. Along her front, playing in those waves was a pod of dolphins: a good omen for the man on the sea. The slender creatures made quick work of the waves, playing games similar to children's tag as they jumped around and up above each other, happily chattering amongst themselves, their conversations unknown.

There was no one to enjoy the beautiful sight, the dolphins in the waves playing in the clear water's of the Caribbean Sea. The way the ship moved, the way the sails teased, no one appreciated it, no one had the time. The ship was on overdrive, the rowers moving faster with each beat of Totosia's drum as the man pressed them on forcing them to make lead way quickly. In fact the only man on board who saw those waves and gave them a second glance was the Quartermaster Miroku who stood at the helm his hands on the ship's wheel expectantly as he navigated the easy sea.

His eyes stared at the scene unseeing while he watched the waves as they flowed around the bows of the ship. The white frothy surf they left behind was beautiful to him as it glimmered with the departing Caribbean sun. "Night will be falling soon." He commented to himself as he watched the sun begin to leave the earth for the night, the moon already taking its place, a quarter slice, that was all that was left in place in the sky.

One by one the dolphins left the ship, the pod separating from its joyous surf as they too went to their night time retreat. The thought made Miroku feel oddly alone. "Has it really been three days?" He questioned no one in-particular as his grip tightened on the wheel turning it the barest of degrees to starboard before loosening once again. "_Three days since Miss Dresmont fell unconscious?"_

He sighed at the thought of the woman who was currently below his feet with the Captain sitting at her side, unmoving. He could just see the man within the belly of the ship, staring at the young girl's chest, watching every rise and fall as he kept close vigil over her sleep induced form. His eyes trained on her, watching her sleep within the confines of a bed she had never seen. He could see her prone body appearing almost lifeless except for that constant reassuring movement, that constant rise and fall—in and out—one, two, three, four. He could see the intense focus on the Captain's face, the way he muttered each number as he counted, as if he was afraid that if he missed one breath, the next breath would never come.

Miroku closed his eyes at the thought of his Captain's still form, he had only managed to get the man to take a break twice in the past three days. It was hard, Inuyasha refused to move from his post at her side not trusting another soul with the important job of keeping watch of Miss Dresmont's breathing. Miroku was almost sure that if the woman did die under another's watch that the Captain would blame them and not the girl. The morbid thought made Miroku berate himself internally, "I shouldn't be thinking of the Miss Dresmont dying, she's young and healthy and not gonna die anytime soon." He sniffled slightly the humidity of the night getting to his sinuses. "Man I hate this region." He grumbled as he rubbed at his nose feeling a sneeze come on.

He held his breath for several seconds as the tickling feeling of his nose made his eyes water before it started to slowly subside leaving him feeling greatly relieved.

"Thank god." He grumbled as he rubbed his nose once more before wiping at his face not wanting anyone to even remotely think he had watery eyes for any other reason than allergies. His hand paused on his face for just a second as his mind returned to the man below his feet another thought striking him. "_What would he do if Miss Dresmont actually died?_" He felt his heart pause in his chest as he looked between his fingers staring at the wood of the ship's helm as the sun finally flowed beneath the horizon, disappearing into the depths of an unknown world.

He felt the ship slow down as the rowers left their post for the night, the constant drum beat stopping as Totosai too prepared for sleep leaving the air eerily silent except for the sound of the waves along the sides of the ship lapping at them as the sails ruffled in the wind. He heard hundreds of people moving about, going about their nightly chores, guided only by the slight sight of the moon as it hung partially in the opaque sky. Like little candles stars soon joined it as the last of the sun's rays disappeared, allowing them to awaken in the night.

Miroku saw none of this, however, his eyes were still trained on the floor boards wishing he could see through them so that he could catch a glimpse of the only father he had ever known. "_To stay by her side for so long_," Miroku bit his lip. "_Why would he stay by her side if she didn't mean something_." He licked his lips and blinked a few times. "_To stay next to her and then have her die,_" He pushed the thought aside not wanting to bother with it anymore. "_No, she's gonna be fine anyway, there's no need to even bother with this_."

He snorted and raised his head leaning on the wheel as he tried to pull his thoughts as far away from the Captain as possible but the more he tried the more he found things that were just as distressing as the girl's long sleep. An image of the gemstone he had known sense childhood entered his mind and he furrowed his brows wondering why it was currently resting on Kagome's rising and falling chest over that of the Captain's. After all, Miroku knew that stones origins he had beent old by the very man himself long ago when he had been a curious child.

_"Captain?" The little Miroku sat up in the bed his small eyes looking for the man he had called as he clutched the blankets around himself. "Captain?" He tried again as he rubbed sleep from his eyes._

_"Yes Miroku?" The gruff voice sounded off to his right and Miroku tore his head around to locate it. He smiled slightly when he saw the leaning back in his chair, his shirt opened and the small gemstone that normally rested against his chest in his hand, his thumb rubbing it slightly. "Whatcha need?" He pressed but his eyes were still on that gem as he ran his thumb over it slowly._

_Miroku furrowed his small brow and threw the blankets off himself as he sat up on his knees in the bed before crawling to be closer to the Captain at his desk. "What's that?" He asked softly as he looked at the small jewel that glistened with the candlelight._

_"This?" The Captain replied roughly but his voice was still quiet in the night air as he looked down at the jewel fondly. He seemed to think for a moment then clear his throat roughly. "Nothing."_

_"It looks like somethin' to me." Miroku replied as he slowly threw his feet around so they touched the floor and then walked the short distance towards the older man. _

_Inuyasha followed his movements with weary eyes until the little boy was right beside him his small hands touching the desk chair's arms as he stood on tiptoe to look at the little fragment of jewel. After a moment of watching the child eye the jewel he sighed heavily. "My mother gave it to me." He whispered into the night as Miroku's eyes widened and his small mouth dropped open._

"Miroku?"

Miroku jumped surprised to hear a voice call his name as he was roughly removed from his own memory. "_The only people who call me by name are Sango and,_" He raised his head and took in the sight of the man standing just at the staircase's edge. "Captain." Before him, tired and haggard looking with a small case in his hands was none other than Captain Inuyasha himself. His shoulders hunched and from what Miroku could make out in the moonlight, his face pale. Hastily, he took a rope out from beside the helm and used it to tie the wheel in place his eyes taking in the sight of the tired man and then the rectangular case that he held in his hand. It was a case he hadn't seen in years. "What are you doing up here, Captain?"

"I thought we were past that Captain shit when it's just you and me?" Inuyasha attempted to joke but the humor wasn't in his voice.

Miroku looked at him with eyes he hoped were not full of piety. "How's Miss Dresmont?" He asked softly, adding slightly joking, "Otou-san."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and sighed as he put the case down, leaning it against the railing of the ship, "No change, she's still fast asleep."

Miroku bit his lip at the thought and lowered his head allowing his hair to cover his eyes so the Captain would not see the look in them: the look of worry, the look of fear, the look of utter sympathy directed at both Miss Dresmont and the Captain. It was a look he knew the Captain would both resent and loath. He glanced up at the Captain and widened his eyes when he saw that the man was no longer standing in front of him but was instead all the way on the other side of the helm's deck leaning against the railing of the ship. He glanced back to where the Captain had been standing and took in the sight of the case again.

"So you're greatest treasure's out tonight?" He ventured to speak as he studied the sight of the worn leather rectangular box. It had changed over the years since he had first seen it. The handle was slightly frayed and the brass buckles that held it closed were rubbing green from constant use. He had asked once, how long Inuyasha had owned the contents of that odd case, the Captain had simply replied that he had owned it since he was young, since he was a child— it was a childhood treasure. But Miroku didn't even know how old the Captain was and if the Captain had first received that treasure as a boy, then there was no telling how old it actually was as well. Miroku glanced back at the older man, "_How old are you?_" He wanted to ask but refrained. "_His legend does go back a several decades and yet he looks no older than me._" Miroku resisted the urge to huff. "_That's to be expected of a demon though."_

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied shortly as he leaned over the ship's railing not offering up anything else for Miroku as he looked down at the black water.

Suddenly a gust of wind flowed past the ship, pushing at Miroku enough that he had to grab the helm once more for support. He closed his eyes tightly for several seconds, regaining his balance and then opened them again. The moon seemed to be brighter all the sudden as the wind of the ocean bellowed around him. He took a deep breath as the wind caught the strands of his hair pushing them in his face and in his ears with invisible hands causing his whole body to shiver. He shook the weird feeling off and looked back at Inuyasha as he let go of the railing and smoothed his hair. "Who's with her now?"

"With who?" The Captain said distracted as the wind too played with his much longer hair. Miroku practically laughed when the Captain growled at the strands in his face and swatted at them with his claws. Grumpily, he huffed and leaned against the rail of the ship, his arms crossed and his elbows leaning on the wood. He rested his chin on his crossed arms, his eyes bitterly sad as he looked out at the water.

"Miss Dresmont," Miroku answered as he took in the sight of the sad Captain. "Who's with her?"

"Sango." The Captain told him softly as he continued to look out at the sea, his eyes hooded.

"Hm," Miroku acknowledged with a nod of his head, trying to determine what else to say or perhaps how to bring up Miss Dresmont, the mysterious light, and the jewel that she now wore but before he could even think of how to word his question the Captain spoke again.

"I'm gonna stay up at the helm, go get some sleep." He told him without making eye contact instead simply continuing to stare out at the water with the same pessimistic look on his face as before.

Unsure of what to say Miroku obeyed without another word. The Captain's current behavior had said enough: the way he was frustrated by simply his hair, the way he had leaned against the rail, and most of all, the look in the man's eyes. "_He was looking at the sea as if he was questioning it_." He thought to himself as he watched those yielding eyes, golden and soft, questioning and yet not forceful, full of curiosity and yet not willing to answer unanswered questions.

Miroku had never seen such eyes on any man, especially the Captain. The Captain was all confidence both quiet and loud, he was death defying, he was stronger than a God, and more conniving in battle than any navy officer. He was smart, he knew everything, and what he didn't know he wasn't afraid to search for both on the seas or in a book.

As Miroku mounted the stairs to head down to his cabin for some much needed rest, he heard the sound of that old case opening, the brass buckles scraping together as the Captain carefully undid them, moving the leather away from the metal purposefully. He heard the case groan as it was opened and then a soft note of sound as the treasure was touched by a feather light finger before it seemed to moan as it was removed. He heard the sound of wood being knocked, the familiar sound of a slight twitter like a birds wings or the song from its peak starting and stopping abruptly.

Not stopping Miroku continued his descent, as the contents of the case grunted more as the Captain tampered with it, moving pegs this way and that, an eerie creaking sound filling the air, highlighted by the bird's soft tweets.

Miroku stopped at the bottom of the stairway and turned his ear towards the helm. He heard the Captain mumble, he heard the sound of wood meeting shoulder. He heard the first scrap of reverberation and then the telltale notes—D—F—E—F—E—

-break-

Moonlight poured into the Captain's Cabin through the opened window, a soft beam drifting along the walls. It danced around the room, highlighting the various metal weapons, catching their silver appearance causing them to shimmer in the night, deadly reminders that this was a pirate's ship.

Quietly, the wind too snuck through the opened window, ruffling the curtains upon its entrance, causing them to move in a pattern similar to a waltz. It continued through the room, exploring every recess of it, from papers to maps, to bed linens. It touched the linens that hung over the bed in which the sleeping Kagome lay. With delicious slowness, it drifted up her body, touching the soft cotton sheet that she clutched in her hands, before it finally reached her hair, every small curl moving at its demand, causing the soft tendrils to run over her eyes. As suddenly as those invisible hands had entered the room, however, they disappeared as if sensing that the sleeping girl was now awake.

Kagome slowly drifted into consciousness, becoming aware of wakefulness for the first time in days. She felt as if a heavy weight was resting on her chest and as if a pair of deadly hands was covering her eyes, forcing them to remain closed. She whimpered against the imagined restraints and tried to force herself into consciousness but no matter how hard she tried her body didn't seem to respond.

Forcing herself to use all of her strength and effort, she finally removed the deadly hands from her eyes and slowly forced the heavy lids to open. She blinked several times trying to push away the strange feeling of still being asleep, of not wanting to wake up. After some moments the room around her seemed to become clear but the sight she saw startled her greatly. Shooting upright in the strange bed she looked around, scared at the sight that greeted her, adrenaline pumping through her veins helping her too panic.

"Where am I?" she questioned as she took in the sight of the red carpet and window drapes that were still moving with the wind. There was even an unfamiliar desk with papers scattered all around it, the wind shifting them as if it was causing mischief. "_Why am I here_?" She felt her body grow shaky, "_Why am I not at home?"_

Kagome gulped as she closed her eyes tight, thinking the strange room was just a bad dream, a very bad dream. It was only then that she noticed the slight sway of the room, the strange movements up and down, tide and ebb, the sound of the sea outside the window, the sound of the waves as they lapped the bow, the smell of salt on the air. Deliberately slow, she opened her eyes and took in the room again this time recognizing it for what it was:

This was the ship Shirkuo and she was in the Captain's Cabin.

Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes, hiding the reality from her mind but no matter what she did she couldn't keep the memories at bay. She could see his golden eyes, she could feel his soft lips upon her hand, she could feel his hands upon her waist—lifting her into the air as he twirled her in a circle above his head, she could taste his hand on her lips, taste his lips on her lips. She remembered the feeling he gave her, the confidence to do what she had never thought to do before, she could remember running away from home, hiding on the ship, being discovered, being—marked.

She opened her eyes automatically looking for the front door of the Cabin, the very spot she had first encountered the real Captain, the man Inuyasha. He had been harsh, he had yelled, he had threatened her, he had been a complete opposite of the other man, and yet—

_"I will never make you do something against your will. I'm a better man than that."_

It was true, wasn't it, he was the better man? She remembered Manten, she remembered his hands on her, she remembered the blank feeling, the darkness, and then the sight of the Captain struggling before her, fighting against something she did not know. She remembered feeling happy that he had come for her. She remembered the jewel.

Instantly, she felt an odd weight on her chest. Intrigued she looked down her own body until her eyes landed on the source of the odd sensation.

There sitting between the flesh of her two breast was a jewel that she recognized instantly as the one that always rested against the Captain's chest, the one he fiddled with when he was nervous, the one he rubbed when he was thinking; there is was a soft pink jewel sitting on her chest. Carefully, she reached up and touched it with trembling hands, trying to remember when he had given it to her but her mind came back blank. She rubbed her thumb against the smooth surface and tilted her head to the side, "_Does it look bigger?_" She questioned as she turned it this way and that in her hand. "_It seems bigger but then again I've never been too close to it_."

She groaned as her own confusion mounted and laid back on the bed her mind reeling as it tried to remember when the jewel had come into her possession. No memory met her, however, a strange feeling did occur within her heart. Kagome bit her lip and glanced down at the gemstone as she reached her fingers upwards once more to touch it with just one fingertip. She blinked surprised when the gem seemed to glow for just a second but before she could even comprehend the change in color it disappeared as if it had been a figment of her imagination and not a reality.

She frowned at the sight as the strange feeling doubled as if she had seen that jewel glow once before. Her head pounded slightly and she closed her eyes bringing her hand that had touched the jewel up to cover her face. She saw a flash of memory, the Captain gasping pain on his face as he held the jewel in his hand and then as quickly as it had occurred it was gone. Bringing her hand away from her face slowly she opened her eyes, the pain in her head going away as she looked into her palm. "It hurt him?" She spoke but her words came across as questions.

Even more confused Kagome looked around trying to find some clue to help her. As she looked she noticed a still form in the bed next to her own, only a foot or so away. The body moved as it laid on its side, completely dead to the world. Kagome squinted in the moonlight trying to make out who the person was in the other bed. She knew it wasn't the Captain because if it had been him his silver hair would have been bright in the moonlight.

Leaning closer she took in the curve of a feminine hip that lead up to a soft face and a long wave of hair. "Sango?" She questioned and took in the full sight of the person resting above the sheets. It looked almost as if she had simply lain down to relax and then drifted to sleep. The sight made Kagome smile halfheartedly.

Before Kagome could think any more on Sango's presence a noise coming through the window stopped her. It was a gentle sound, a deep and throaty hum, carried on the sound of waves. She turned to the window and listened as it grew fainter in the background, disappearing behind the sound of the oceans tides. For a moment she thought she had simply been hearing things but then the sound drifted to her ears again, this time louder and more predominant in the air. It was mournful, sad, but hauntingly beautiful.

Curious, she threw her legs around the bed and let the pads of her feet touch the floor, as quietly as she could she walked to the opened window and leaned slightly forward, waiting for the sound to come again. It started just as it had before, nearly silent but gradually becoming louder, the melancholy notes gentle as they were placed into the air. She closed her eyes as the sea air caressed her face, the smell of salt in her nose a happy reminder of her love of the sea, and the said melody a wrench in her heart, it brought tears to her eyes.

"_Whoever's playing_," she concluded to herself. "_Must be very sad_."

The music stopped and she felt oddly disappointed as she leaned on the window's frame. It was simply sorrowful that such a beautiful tune had to end. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine it in her head but she couldn't match it, no matter what she did, her mind couldn't recreate the enchanting melody. Saddened by the thought she turned to lay back down when the breeze brought the notes back to her ears. Startled, she turned to the window, looking out as the music floated down to her, beaconing her to come and see it made.

She licked her lips, wondering if she should even dare. With a gulp of determination she decided she had to and turned towards the door of the Cabin. She quickly made her way across the room, her feet making the wooden beams creak as she moved. She paused when she reached the door touching the handle with some anxiety but the sound of the music as it reached a crescendo enticed her, she had to know who played it.

Without another thought she pushed the handle downwards and stepped onto the main deck, behind the stairs that lead to the helm deck. Treading silently from years of practice she turned her ear towards the sound, noting that it was coming from above her. Carefully she hid her form and crouching low made her way towards the stairs that lead to the violin behind the music and the man behind the violin.

The sound of the waves, the gentle rhythm of the ship creaking as it bobbed in the sea, the steady downbeat of the music as the violinist played, it all made her heart clench in her chest. Staying low she moved up the stairs on her hands and knees something she could never have done dressed as a woman. Finally she found herself high enough to take in the sight of the man behind the violin.

Standing before her, his back turned, his body facing the quiet see, was the Captain of Port Royal. His silver hair hanging low down his back, the violin resting on his left shoulder as the bow was poised in his right hand. His fingers moved slowly lethargically, shaking slightly as he caressing each string making it vibrate and sing from his touch, creating the haunting melody as his body moved in time with the sensational sound.

Suddenly he turned, his fingers still moving, shocked Kagome started to duck when she saw his normally life filled golden eyes shut tight. His face drawn into a line of concentration, his chin pressed tightly into the violin holding it in place, his eyebrows knitted in attentiveness, his mouth in a tight line as his body stayed swaying in time with every upward stroke of his bow.

Without realizing what she was doing Kagome stood to her full height on the stairs and looked on, watching as he moved, his whole body moving in perfect time as each note was struck. She became mesmerized by the sight, mesmerized by the man but at the same time, she wondered how a man like him could play music that was so innately sad? What had happened in his life to cause him to play in such a hauntingly mournful way?

Tears came to her eyes, she knew that for a person to play like that he had to know the ultimate despair, the ultimate betrayal, or pain. The Captain played like a man who had been stabbed, like a man who was bleeding on the ground from wounds that could not be seen nor mended. He played like a man whose heart had broken, whose life had broken, and whose home was not a home. He played the way Kagome felt. She brought a hand to her chest, moved by the amount of emotion in the air. She felt a sob in her throat and then she felt tears run down her cheeks when the Captain's baritone voice began to sing, a song as sad as its tune.

_Love of mine where have you gone?_

_Have you gone into the sea?_

_I would follow you my love,_

_But I can't sail those leagues._

_Love of mine where have you gone?_

_Have you flown into the sky?_

_I would follow if I had wings,_

_But a sea man can't fly._

_Love of mine what will I do,_

_If I can't find you again?_

_I will simply sail the sea_

_And search till the moon waned._

_What else can I do?_

_What else might I say?_

_If only I could go,_

_To the place you now call home._

She felt the tears burn hotly on her skin as his voice echoed into the dark night, the sound bouncing around her, surrounding her with its engaging melody as he took the violin from his chin, slowly moving it till it hung at his side, limp in his grasp. His eyes were still closed and by the light of the moon Kagome could see that the normally twitching ears on top of his head were bent backwards, still, as if he was trying to block out the sound of his own playing as it continued to echo around them, a disembodied voice in the wind.

Finally it ebbed, disappearing on the wind's tides, drifting across the quiet Caribbean to be heard on distance shores, leaving Kagome perplexed. What should she do now that he was done playing? Should she leave or should she approach him and talk with him? A part of her was scared, scared of the reaction she might get. Would he be angry, would he be embarrassed, would the pirate in him come out? She already knew the answer but before she could speak the Captain's voice filled the night air once again.

"Flowers?" The Captain mumbled turning towards her with his eyes still closed as if he was afraid of what he might see.

Kagome brought a hand to her chest brushing against the jewel just as her resolve weakened, not sure what to do. She took a step back, her initial fear returning to her. "_Should I go back down?_" She asked herself but her feet didn't move again, instead she found herself drawn in when his eyes did open; the luscious gold enticing her with its sad beauty. "_Why does he look like that, so sad?_" She wondered as she took in his mourning expression looking as if he was just remembering someone he had forgotten.

"Is that your smell?" Inuyasha questioned his eyes looking at her half lidded. "Flowers, it's the same smell, your smell is." Slowly, Captain Inuyasha's lips formed a smile as he looked at her, his whole body drawn into a sad line.

"My smell?" Kagome questioned her eyes blinking in confusion.

"Yes," He replied as he watched those curious, innocent eyes. Even after everything she had been through she still maintained it, that air of undeniable innocence and gentleness. Kikyo never had. From the second he met her Kikyo had looked like an adult, firm and scolding almost, always proper, and pristine. Even when _she_ was in the thralls of passion _she_ maintained that look of utter control and obedience, that look of contained propriety. Inuyasha gulped, somehow he knew that Kagome would look different under him.

"I smell like flowers?" She asked with a faint blush on her cheeks as she allowed his sad look to drop to the back of her mind.

"Yeah, and salt." He felt odd as he said it, as he told her of her smell. "You smell like flowers and the sea."

"That's so funny." Kagome replied nervously as his eyes turned into a color she couldn't recognize. Yes, she could name it, in more than one language, but the meaning behind it scared her. The molten honey—it was a look of—lust. "That sounds like it would smell bad."

"It smells wonderful." Inuyasha said before he could stop himself.

Kagome's eyes darted to him, her heart beat picking up in her chest as she looked away from him, her thumb coming to her mouth so she could bite her nail anxiously. She wasn't sure what she should say to him, she wasn't sure how to react, this man in front of her somehow reminded her of the man from Port Royal, handsome and romantic, intelligent and insightful. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight with her own uncertainty.

He gazed at her also, allowing a small smile to come over his features as he took in her shimmering eyes. "_Kikyo never looked at me like that._" He told himself as he felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards even more. "_It's the same face staring at me but the expression is all Kagome, Kikyo have would have looked at me so uncertain_." He shook his head slightly back and forth as his nose took in more of her scent unconsciously. "_Yeah, their face may have been identical in many ways but their scents really are different_." He closed his eyes at the memory, Kikyo had smelled only of flowers, a sweet heady lusty scent but Kagome smelled like the thing he loved the most, she smelt like the surf, she smelt like the wind, she smelt wild, she smelt free, she smelt like heaven must have smelt. It was the smell of Irish daisies and salt filled air, of lily's as they bloomed in the moonlight in a clear pond, it was the smell of the white rushing waves on the ashen Cliffs of Dover, a place he had once called home, a scent he had loved since he was a child.

It was Kagome Dresmont's scent and no one else's but still that face, that powers. Inuyasha gulped.

"_Reincarnation_." The eastern word popped into his head before he could stop it. "_I haven't heard that word in centuries._" He told himself and yet knew that it was possible. They had the same scent base, similar facial features, the same miko ability, and not to mention—he glanced downwards ever so slightly at the little gem that glimmered against her skin. The image of Kikyo wearing that same jewel came to him and he frowned deeply. It really didn't mean anything or hint at reincarnation but he couldn't help but think it was strange to see Kagome wear that jewel after Kikyo had worn too. "_It doesn't help_," He told himself. "_That I gave it to Kikyo and now I've given it to Kagome_." Logically, he knew that he had given it to each women for totally different reasons but that didn't make the striking similarity of seeing both similar girls wearing the same jewel any easier.

"Oh wow!"

The cry made Inuyasha jump in panic as Miss Dresmont suddenly became very excited, her whole body jumping up and down as she pointed at something behind Inuyasha's head. Quickly he turned away from her and looked back behind him, his eyes searching frantically for what she had seen. Seeing nothing but stars he turned back to her and glared, his heart slowing down in his chest as he realized there was no danger. "What the fuck?"

"Did you see it?" She said completely ignoring him as she quickly made her way across the helm deck to stand behind him, her hands holding tight to the rail as her eyes glued themselves to the starry sky. "It was a star, it fell from the sky."

"A shooting star?" Inuyasha gathered as he turned to look at her.

Kagome was leaning on the railing of the ship, her eyes still focused on the sky, as if she was waiting for another star to fall. There was an innate happiness surrounding her, he noticed, and even though he knew it was always there, today it felt like he was seeing it for the first time. The smile on her face, the gentle look in her eyes, the excitement of a small child, the innocence of one as well. Briefly, Kikyo's face flashed in his mind looking nothing like Kagome, the facial features might be the same but the way Kagome's eyes lit up, the easy way she smiled, the haughtiness on her face when she was angry, the way her nose crinkled with irritation, the childlike look she had when her eyes closed, all these things were Kagome and Kagome alone.

"_No_ _wonder I didn't see the resemblance_." Inuyasha concluded, feeling better now that he understood, maybe it was a magic spell that was placed on him, maybe _she_ had wanted him to forget or perhaps Kikyo's sister had but either way as he looked at that carbon copy he knew that it wasn't exact. This girl was not her. Kagome was something, someone, else entirely.

With a smirk he came to stand next to her on the railing. The violin still in his hand along with the matching bow. "It seems you're feeling better."

"Oh!" Kagome turned to him startled but quickly recovering. "Yes—I feel fine really. Was I asleep long?"

He shook his head, not really wanting to tell her how long she had been out, even if he knew he should, he simply didn't. He didn't want that look to leave her face. "Not at all," He said after some time. "Why are you awake anyway? It's late."

"I know, I—," She looked down at the floorboards below her feet unsure of how to respond. She wanted to tell him she had heard the beautiful sound coming from his violin and that it had driven her from her bed and yet, she didn't want him to think she was ease dropping on his private moment. After all, if he wanted anyone to hear he would have played in the daylight, not at night while everyone was asleep.

"I hope it wasn't my playing." Inuyasha spoke, interrupting her thoughts as he looked at her with a devilish knowing smirk.

One look at that face made her glare drily as she turned away. "No your playing didn't wake me." She insisted quickly.

"Good." He said with a smile as he propped his elbow on the rail, resting his chin in his hand. "Did you hear it at all?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he was looking at her with a lopsided grin that sent a slight chill all the way to her brain from her tailbone. With a gulp she found herself only able to nod.

"Fucking good aren't I!" He said with a laugh as he looked away arrogantly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and felt like punching him but before she could draw her hand back in a fist his laughter stopped. She watched as he looked at the old violin in his hands, his eyes trained on it, focused and—loving.

"Seriously," He started in a voice filled with reminiscing and beautiful memories coming from it. "This is my greatest treasure." He told her, unsure why he was saying such a thing to her. It seemed odd but he had to tell her. Perhaps it was his current state of melancholy or, more likely, it was simply her that drove him to talk without censoring his mouth.

"Your greatest treasure?" Kagome repeated, going against her own rule of never repeating what other people said but now, she needed to her it, a treasure, a person's greatest treasure, a treasure that was not gold or silver or tobacco or poppy seeds, a treasure made of wood, of stings of cats and a bow from a horse—she had never heard anyone call something like that a treasure. Her eyes stayed on him, taking in the sight of those gold eyes, the gold eyes of Captain Smith, of Captain Inuyasha of the ship Shikuro—no that train of thought was wrong, faulty. These eyes did not belong to the navy or to piracy; they were not identifiable in that way. These eyes simply belonged to Inuyasha—they were the gold eyes of the man Inuyasha. She smiled faintly, wanting nothing more than to stare at those beautiful eyes forever.

"You really are the better man." She whispered into the darkened night, her words coming from her mouth with a will of their own, however, she found she didn't mind them being said.

Inuyasha looked over at her confused, his eyes glancing away from his violin as he quirked a brow. "The better man?"

"Yes," Kagome said with a bright smile on her face and her eyes closed in happiness.

Inuyasha took in the look, his heart beating quickly in his chest at the sight. "_Beautiful_." He thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to go soft as they took in her sweet innocence. Even if she was the reincarnation of the past, she was not the past itself. She was something new, something he could treasure forever.

"So," Kagome said unaware of his strange epiphany, her eyes opening quickly, startling him. "Where did a guy like you learn to play like that?" She pointed from him to the violin in turn.

"A guy like me?" He said with a slight lopsided frown on his face.

"Yes, I didn't think a pirate could play like a noblemen." She pointed a finger to her chin in contemplation. "Unless you forced a noblemen to teach you but that's an odd thing to force a nobleman to teach."

Inuyasha blinked drily several times. "For your information Miss Dresmont I learned this from no nobleman."

"Oh?" She questioned surprised, her eyes turning to look at him wide. "Then who taught you?"

Inuyasha glanced around, his eyes darting away from her, refusing to make eye contact. "Well," He didn't want to tell her the truth, it was something he had never shared with anyone, not even with Miroku. Resorting to his old standby when he didn't want to reveal something about himself, he snorted loudly deciding to redirect her curiosity with irritation. "Pst, I don't have to tell you shit."

"Well you don't have to be rude about it." She mumbled with a huff turning away. "I just thought it was neat."

His ears twitched on his head as her voice barely reached them. "You thought it was neat?"

"Yes, very much." Kagome said with her eyes downcast and her lips pouted. "I've always loved music and playing but—I was never allowed." Her face grew sad at the words.

"Hm?" Inuyasha inquired lightly as he watched the change come over her posture. "Why were you not allowed to play?"

Kagome looked at him surprised that he had asked. Most people never took an interest in her with the exception of Sango, Miroku, and the Captain of Port Royal. Turning to him once again, Kagome took in his appearance, the way he was leaning towards her, his ears perked slightly forward, his eyes opened with curiosity. She smiled faintly at him, deep down she knew that whether he was Smith or Inuyasha, he was still the himself, a complex man one and the same.

"Mama said it wasn't proper for a lady or necessary." Kagome glanced around her, taking in the night air as she turned away from him. She couldn't see very far, the moon only gave off a little light, but she could hear everything. Every wave, every slight snore, a quiet conversation somewhere below, the wind gently pushing the sails, Kagome could hear it all. "I always wanted to learn though." She admitted in a barely audible voice.

Watching her Inuyasha was unable to control the words that left his mouth. "I'll teach you."

"Pardon?" Kagome said back almost chocking on her words, her eyes wide at the suggestion. This was diffidently not the pirate Captain Inuyasha—the demon of the sea.

"I can teach you, if you want." He offered again, screaming at himself in his head, "_What the fuck am I saying?"_

"You would really teach me?" She asked intrigued, her mind racing at the possibilities.

He looked at her, panicking, why had he offered such a thing to her? He couldn't do something like that, she hated him, she hated all pirates, she could never want to learn to play the violin from the scrooge of the sea. Hastily he tried to cover himself. "Yeah, I mean, I taught Miroku, and he liked it but little bugger wasn't musically inclined and you might be, I mean—I don't really know what you're good at or bad at but you can't suck as bad as him so—I mean if you want I wouldn't mind showing you some things, you know, this is A, pluck it and you make music—," He looked at her clearly flustered. "Aw, shit."

She looked at the stammering man and felt her heart grow light and airy in her chest and then she started to laugh. Not little giggles that a proper girl of society should issue forth when entertained but true deep laughs that filled her whole lungs. Her hands went to her mouth as she tried to cover them up but no matter how tightly she held the laughter inside, it seemed to find a way out.

Inuyasha felt his ears go back flat against his head, blocking out the noise as he glared at her, "Why in the world are you laughing?"

She tried to contain herself but only laughed harder from his irritation, small tears building in her eyes.

"Stop it," He said his face turning bright red as she continued. "God damn it that's an order!"

The laughter died down to a giggle and she opened her eyes, small tears highlighted on her lashes. She hiccupped a few times before reaching up and wiping away some of the stray tear drops. "I'm so sorry." She finally managed to say, little laughs breaking up her words.

"You better be." Inuyasha huffed, crossing his hands over his chest, his ears flat on his scalp.

"I am, it's just," She giggled again behind her hand. "That was so funny."

"What's so funny?"

"You," She said bluntly as she smiled up at him in that same closed eyed manner that made him blush. "I mean, the great pirate Captain Inuyasha, most deadly man of the Caribbean—no—the whole of the Atlantic, offers a girl violin lessons."

"I don't see what's so funny about that." Inuyasha huffed but had to admit it did sound kind of awkward. He was known more for killing than classical instruments.

"I'm sorry, it was just funny to me, I didn't mean to laugh like that it's just," She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with endless mirth. "I've never been free to laugh like that before and I—I guess I took advantage of the situation."

He looked on silently as she finally composed herself completely, smoothing out her clothes and brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "_She's never laughed like that before_?" He asked himself feeling a wave of piety come over him. "_She wasn't allowed to laugh?_" His mind drifted to something Sango had once told him on a night similar to this when she had first boarded the ship.

"_Women of society aren't allowed to show emotions Captain. We aren't worth the ability to have emotions whether it's hurt or even laughter." _

Was it the same for Kagome? Had this beautiful, innocent girl not been allowed to show on her face when she was happy or sad or when she found something funny? For only a second his mind drifted to a place he hadn't thought about in years. To a similar realization he had once had about the worth of a person.

_A much smaller Inuyasha ran through a courtyard, a garden of sand and rock within it along with a small stream filled with brightly colored fish. Ignoring the sight he continued on, his destination decided in his head as he headed towards a tall figure in the courtyard. The figure stood, long silver hair down its back waving slightly in the wind as it towered above everything in the garden it seemed (or at least it seemed to a child so small). _

"_Onii-san!" The small Inuyasha yelled as he ran over the bridge that stood above the stream. "Onii-san?" He said more quietly when he came to stand a few feet away from the man in question._

"_Nani-o?" The man replied as he reached upwards touching a branch on a tree that was covered with small pinkish flowers._

"_Onii-san," Inuyasha repeated shifting from foot to foot as he stepped closer to the tall man, his face obscured by the sunlight that flooded the garden. "Nani ga hanyou?"_

_The man's hand slowly drifted back to his side as he continued to stare at the tree, watching it calmly before just his eyes turned to look down at the small boy at his feet. He snorted as he took in the sight of the much younger child before he turned away once again, looking at the tree once again his mouth opening slightly to answer the question. "Orokana ikimono wa," He said as the young Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest, "Kūki no kachi, sore wa kokyū."_

The memory faded quickly, the image of the man disappearing back into a locked door in his mind. A place he desperately didn't want to remain opened. With a deep breath he thought of that man for a moment longer, thought of his powerful hateful words for a moment more.

"_Am I really not worth the air I breathe brother?_" He questioned silently as he pushed the thought from his mind as hard as he could.

He looked at Kagome understanding somewhat how nice it must feel to laugh for her. It had felt nice for him too, the first time he had been called worthwhile and felt fulfilled in his own existence, the first time someone had told him not to be ashamed of who he was—even if that person had been his own mother. With a slow smile he spoke, "Do you want me to teach you, Miss Dresmont?"

Kagome looked at him surprised that he had offered her the opportunity again, was he really serious and more over, where had this man come from? Where had this nice and intellectual man come from, his words clever if not a little laced with obstinacies? Where had he learned to play so beautifully, with such emotion? Kagome looked at him, her eyes trying to see inside the man and not at his outer shell. She knew that pirates weren't all bad, some were downright violent, yes, but the vast majority were good people, the Captain, he couldn't be any different, could he? Taking a chance, Kagome stepped away from the railing, facing the Captain boldly, head on.

"I want to learn." She told him straightforward as always her eyes daring him to deny her seemingly nonexistent challenge.

He glanced at her surprised, his eyes darting to her face, as if asking her for the silent truth.

"Please, teach me." She said again, her whole body determined as she looked at him. "I want to learn."

Inuyasha pushed away from the rail, the violin in his hands voicing its own opinion as he jarred the stings. He glanced down at the old instrument, memories running rampant in his mind once again.

_He saw her face sweet and soft and motherly, she was a beautiful woman with long black hair that reached her waist and a gemstone on a golden chain around her neck."Here little one." She whispered as she leaned forward towards him the gemstone shinning as it circled on its chain. In her hands rested strange eight shaped instrument. "Take it." She encouraged him gently as her smooth hands offered him the wooden contraption.  
_

_Carefully, his clawed ones reached out and took the strange instrument as his eyes studied it small and curious as the young gold of his irises reflected the polished wood. Reaching forward, he touched the odd silver strings with a sharp clawed finger and plucked it. A vibrant hum filled the room and he nearly dropped the instrument, startled._

"_It's a violin, Inuyasha." The woman supplied as she touched his head, ruffling his hair, a gesture he would take with him in life. _

"_Violin." He repeated the new world as he watched the string continue to vibrant with fascinated eyes. _

"_It will be your greatest treasure." The woman said, "With it, you can be on the sea."_

_He blinked and looked up at the woman in surprise at her words. Briefly his eyes caught sight of the gemstone around her neck and he grinned at the familiarity of it. Reaching forward, he grasped it in his little fingers for reassurance, running them over its smooth surface before he repeated her words. "The sea?"_

"_Yes," She replied as he gently removed his hand from the jewel drawing his eyes back to the instrument as she strummed her fingers against it ever o slightly. "A man who can play is always welcomed on a sailing ship regardless of his blood or origins," She spoke so softly as she always had. "Every Captain finds him worthwhile."_

"Miss Dresmont," He said as the memory faded, his hand subconsciously reaching to finger a now absent jewel around his neck. He started when he didn't feel it at first and then stilled his features as he looked towards her watching the gem around her neck for only a few seconds before he pushed all his thoughts from his mind and spoke again. "I'll teach you on one condition."

"A condition?" She replied apprehensive.

"Yes," He said as he looked up at her, the sadness lurking behind the mischievousness of his eyes.

"And what's the condition?"

"Lessons will only be at night and we will always be alone," He smirked as he spoke. "No telling Sango or Miroku."

Kagome gritted her teeth, it would figure he would want the lessons to not be seen by the other men and yet, "_Why do we have to be alone?_" She felt her stomach flip flop at the prospect. "_Doesn't he trust Sango and Miroku?_" She huffed at the thought but in the end she really did want to learn, it was one of those things she had always wanted the freedom to do. With her chin set firm in place she spoke, "Agreed, but I have a condition also."

He quirked his eyebrow at the sight of her set chin and firm eyes. "I don't think it works that way."

"You were the one who offered to teach," She pointed out with a vixen like smirk on her pink lips. "So you are the one who wants these lessons to commence the most," She pointed her finger at him as the smile grew more and more wicked. "So it is only natural that I should get something more out of the deal as well."

Inuyasha would have face planted if he wasn't so anchored to the ground by his feet. "You get to learn the violin," He told him his expression dry. "Isn't that enough?"

"Nope," She turned her nose up in the air looking at him with one eye opened. "I want something immediate, immediate gratification if you will."

He couldn't believe this girl, it was almost slightly annoying. Here he was offering her a once in a life time offer, he would teach her to play the violin, something she had always wanted to do (from what he could gather) and she was the one giving him a condition? "Alright," He said while rolling his eyes. "For my own amusement, what is your condition? This immediate gratification you want so badly?"

"I want to know," She said and he was surprised to hear her heart beat picking up in her chest and her scent twinge with nervousness. "Who taught you to play the violin?"

He froze, his eyes just barely looking at the gem around her neck before he turned away from her not able to speak. "_Why does she want to know so badly?_" He asked himself as he ran a hand threw his hair. "_God, she wants to know so bad she'd even use it as a condition now!_" It was strange but he found himself compelled to tell her. He wanted to tell her and yet he didn't want to tell her at the same time. Behind him he heard her shift, her weight going from foot to foot as she fidgeted.

"Never mind," She whispered with a nervous laugh in her voice. "You don't have to tell me—,"

"My mother," He cut her off before he could really think of what he was even saying.

"Captain?" She whispered confused as he slowly turned and looked at her, his eyes downcast and a strange sad smile on his face.

"My mother taught me and," He held up the violin for her to see. "She gave me this violin."

Kagome looked at him, not sure how to take this information, his mother had taught him? She had never really thought about a pirate having a mother but then again, it made sense. No one just came into existence, not even the great pirate Captain Inuyasha.

"So." He said as he looked away from her, out across the sea. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," She said firmly but gulped all the same. She reached out her hand and he gave her a funny look. "We have to seal the deal Captain, so shake hands."

He frowned at the odd custom but reached out for her anyway. Their fingers touched and both ignored the electric shock they felt as they shook on their deal. Both pulled back, trying to appear unaffected, surprisingly, they both succeeded.

"When do we start?" Kagome said bravely, her fingers still tingling.

"Right now." The Captain suggested and handed her the violin. She took it with a taken aback look on her face.

"Ah," She said faintly as she looked at the instrument afraid to move. "What do I do?"

He snorted, "But that part under your arm," He motioned her body on where to go. "And the neck in your left hand, that's it."

She shifted to where her right arm was holding the violin like a guitar. The fingers of her right hand on the strings above the bridge and her left hand on the neck of the violin poised to pluck the strings. "This isn't how they hold it at the symphony." She said drily, Inuyasha snorted.

"This is how you hold it to learn, now be quiet and listen." He instructed, "Don't worry about the left hand for now. We just wann'a look at the right. So—um," He looked at her confused before reaching forward towards her right hand. She trembled as he took her pointer finger and brought it towards the very first string, forcing her to move against it. A sound flowed around them, a high pitched hum. "That's E."

He said drawing his hand back. They both looked at each other as he backed away, her hands holding on tightly to the violin, their eyes focused on each other. For a moment, he thought, she thought—they both thought that they should move in, closer to the other's face, so they could find that same place they had known before, that place they had discovered together back on Port Royal but Kagome's fingers ruined the moment as they unwittingly brushed against the E again. The sound bringing both back to a strange reality.

"Um," He fidgeted as he looked away, the spell broken for now. "If you pluck the next string, it'll be A."

Kagome forced herself to look away from him and down at the string, carefully she drew her finger in the same way he had made her finger draw before. A slightly—ever so slightly—lower pitch hit her ears. "A" she repeated. "And what's next?"

He smiled at her, feeling his heart clench in his chest, at least this was a start, what more could he ask for? "D."

"_It's a violin Inuyasha. It will be your greatest treasure."_

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 7/30/2012  
**

**Congrats to, youkaineko on MM, for being review number 350!  
**

**Translation:**

_Onii-san, nani ga hanyou?_

Brother, what is a hanyou?

_Orokana ikimono wa, kūki no kachi, sore wa kokyū._

A stupid creature not worth the air it breathes.

**Bonus Point:**

What is the last string on a violin? E, A, D and _?_

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer was Kaede and baba means old hag or something of the like, namely a very rude way of saying grandmother or elder woman. Congrats to those who got it!

Ravenreux (Kaede), JusTheUnderdog (Kaede), Kirafish, (Kaede), 3lue3utterfly (Both), Inuhanyouchick (Both), BoredGirl17 (Both), Regina lunaris (Both), Hinata fox-demon (Both), LOVE-all-we-HATE (Both), InuKag4eva (Both), Laken (Kaede), wolfy the snow wolf (Both), inu-luva123 (Both), TheRealInuyasha (Both), Mika (Both), Purple Dragon Ranger (Both), Victoria-Fortis-Elegit (Both), TheBookAddict (Kaede), Saikoubi-Megami (Both), SilverStarWing (Hag), LitleC (Kaede), AnimeRomanceFreal1990 (Both), Warm-Amber92 (Both), angel (Both), reader (Both), ArisLuvsInu (Both), .Flip-0v3r. (Both), Amaranth (Both), theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX (Both), Coka Cookie Cola (Kaede), The Anime Chosen One (Kaede), Menarie (Both), youkaineko on MM (Both), kagome inlove inu (Kaede), Dark Angel and Silver Savior (Both), Jaunty Maestro (Kaede), arkangel213 (Kaede), KatylerAvatar (Both), Byss (Both), AnInquisitiveRedhead (Kaede)

**Notes:**

**Inuyasha's Violin Solo** – The music that inspired the solo is Kyoudai or Brothers from the anime Full Metal Alchemist one of my favorite anime's of all time and, in my opinion, the anime with the best OST I have ever heard. If you have not seen it, I highly recommend it. Kyoudai can be found on youtube. Search, _Full Metal Alchemist OST 3 - Kyoudai_.

**Inuyasha's Song** – The Lyric's of the song in this chapter were written by me with the violin solo as inspiration. If you listen to the violin version of Kyoudai you will be able to match the poetry to the music.

**Fun Fact** – Pirate Ships usually had musicians on board for amusement, they were required to play at all times except Sundays. Typically they were commandeered from Navy vessels and 9 times out of 10 if you could prove you knew an instrument a pirate would not kill you but instead would use you for entertainment on his ship. Many men who wanted to be seamen (pirate or not) would learn to play an instrument so their likelihood of being hired and well paid/feed would increase.

**Next Chapter:**

**Hiten and Naraku**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 4/6/2011


	19. Hiten and Naraku

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Hiten and Naraku**

Hiten sat alone in an unnamed tavern within the heart of the Port of Spain. Before him was his liquor, a dark whiskey that he normally liked because of the way it burnt down his throat when he swallowed. At the moment, however, it stayed before him untouched and still full to the brim of the glass. He fingered it debating taking a sip but as he raised it from the table revealing the dark water mark that was left on the gloomy wood he lost what little will he had to even lift it to his lips, to even taste its stinging contents. He just couldn't, not now with the way his heart was clenching in his chest, not now with the way he felt a lump forming within his throat preventing any liquid from entering his stomach.

"Manten." He said softly as he touched his hair, moving the strands out of the way of his eyes, revealing dark circles and murky pupils. "My dear baby brother." His lips barely moved, sounding out the words with an almost watery quality to his speech.

Hiten buried his head in his hands, pulling at his hair, imagining his balding brother. With Manten's death, Hiten was officially the last of the great Thunder tribe of the lower South America's. It was a thought he could barely stomach. He gritted his teeth, images of his handsome father and his ugly mother flashing before his eyes, before he was met with the ghostly impression of his brother, looking at him with those oval shaped eyes that were completely maternal.

"Brother." He choked out as he tore some of his hair from his head in an effort to keep calm. "Fuck! Why? Why?"

Hiten buried his head in his hands as he relived the past twenty-four hours in a rush of painful memories. He remembered the long wait, his inpatients finally causing him to return to the Port of Spain, ready to reprimand his brother and Shippo. But, that had all changed when he arrived on the docks, where the people were still talking off the strange incident from that afternoon.

He had listened as young and old demons alike recounted the bright light that had shined all the way up to the sky, the Captain of the Shikuro jumping into the water of the harbor like a man possessed and then, fifteen minutes later, returning with the woman Miss Dresmont and no sign of the pirate Manten. They even pointed to the very boat in which they had returned, still bobbing in its dock. Hiten had recognized that boat, he had known that it was in fact the Thunders shore vessel, his vessel, the very one his brother had used. Slowly, he had ventured towards that boat and looked inside its haul for any traces or signs of his brother.

In the end what Hiten had found had been worse than any evidence he could have seen. It was a sign, a trace that no human would ever recognize for what it was and that only demons' with powerful noses would have known to be demonic remains. In the haul of that ship he had smelt the scent of his brother accompanied by the scent of death, and then he had found a cremated pile of soot—a cremated pile was all that was left of his dear baby brother.

Hiten gulped and laid his head on the table as images of that pile of soot came to his mind. It was the only part of him that had survived and although he wasn't sure what had killed the younger demon, what had caused his disintegration, he knew one thing—Captain Inuyasha was responsible, one hundred percent responsible for his brother's death.

The thought made Hiten grit his teeth not only because that meant that Captain Inuyasha had killed Manten but also because he knew, if Captain Inuyasha was the one to kill Manten, then Captain Inuyasha was also the one who knew were his greatest secret laid.

"The jewels." Hiten hissed out under his breath as he slammed his hand into the table, anger building in him so strong that he was sure his body was actually producing flames.

Around him several people backed away and changed seats provoked by their fear. They knew who that demon was sitting by himself in the darkest corner of the tavern. The people knew that he would sooner kill a man than learn his name or story, they knew that he would sooner sell a virgin into the carving business than even rape her (it was the fate he had almost lead Kagome into, a fate worse than rape and death). All the people of the tavern knew to leave the great thunder brother alone for their own safety.

Unaware of the wide radius that now encircled his small table, Hiten continued to stare into his glass of whiskey, the images of his brother's face dancing in the murky alcohol, images of the precious man and the precious contents of his forehead. "Manten." He whispered again as he stared at the unmoving reddish brown liquid. "Shikon, the Shikon jewels." He clutched a fist tightly above the table, his anger welling deep within him. "Captain Inuyasha, why did you do it?" He asked his drink, the image of his departed brother's face haunting him. "Why did you kill my brother and steal my jewel!"

Grabbing the glass he threw it back quickly, taking all of the whiskey into his mouth in one great gulp. It burned down his throat the way he liked it, making him round his lips, puffing out the hot air of his burning mouth before making a bracing noise as his lips puckered. He slammed the shot to the table, the thick glass cracking at the edges from the impact.

"Another!" He yelled across the tavern, knowing he would be served promptly. He smirked when he heard the tavern's owner yell at one of the barmaid's, ordering her to come and serve him. The girl refused, her voice shaking as she spoke in perfect English. Hiten smirked, he loved the British influence that popped up in the oddest of places.

"Please," She begged. "Please don't make me. That's Captain Hiten." Her voice was a whisper but he could still hear her, his senses had never dulled like the typical demon living in the modern era.

"I know," The barkeep hissed at her in a hushed voice. "And if we don't serve him up right he'll kill us all."

"And if I don't serve him up right he'll kill me!" She whispered back, her voice shrill with her own fear.

Hiten huffed in the background, turning so he could take in the girl's face. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty either, just an average bitch in a tavern's uniform, short skirt, tight top to make her breast look bigger. It was disgusting. "Just get me my fucking whiskey, you insufferable cow!" He shouted across the tavern's length.

The girl squeaked like a mouse, her skin going a pasty white when she realized she had just been given an order by the get Pirate Captain Hiten himself. Her hands shook as she absentmindedly took the whiskey from her boss and started towards him. The whole of the tavern watched on silently as the girl held the glass, amazed that her tremendous shaking was not causing it to spill out on the ground. After what must have seemed like an eternity to the young girl, she reached the table and placed the fresh glass on it, taking the old glass into her still shaking hand.

"See," Hiten said as he leaned back in his chair, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The girl shook her head no, her eyes downcast as she tried desperately not to make eye contact with Captain Hiten.

"Good," He mumbled before throwing the shot back and slamming the glass back down once again. "Then get me another."

The girl looked about ready to faint but was stopped when a man who had been sitting at the main bar stood up and turned to face them. He was diffidently a demon who didn't belong in this part of town. His clothes were too nice, his hair was too well done beneath his hat (at least it was not a wig), and his face was too clean shaven.

It was obvious to everyone in the tavern that he was of the higher class of demons, the class that ran the world, unlike the ones that were in this bar now. These demons were classified as demon trash, the lower level, the level that was no better than human scum. The demons here were the ones who had either been thrown out of the upper class demon world or had outright refused to bend to the will of the changing times, opting instead to remain loyal only to themselves and not to a demon king.

The bar patrons looked on in absolute rapture as the well-to-do looking man took a step towards the infamous pirate, his hands tight at his side, his eyes looking forward completely unafraid. "You really like messing with innocent people don't you?" His stern voice cut into the air as he finally came to stand next to Hiten. "Mr. Hiten or should I say, Captain Hiten of the Thunder?"

Hiten raised an eyebrow, taking in the man's appearance, sniffing the air bluntly. "Who're you, weasel?"

The man smirked, as if knowing what he was about to say would be an utter shock to the whole of the room. "Henry Morgan, the Governor of Port Royal."

The whole of the tavern seemed to collectively gasp, some of the patrons automatically getting up and leaving hurriedly without a second thought as the dangerous name hung in the air. If it affected Hiten, however, he didn't show any outward signs. "What'd you want?" Hiten grunted out before the man could take even one more step.

Morgan smiled as he took off his hat and watched the man with the dark hair and the tight braid in front of him his eyes determined. "You're wanted throughout the Caribbean for piracy, Captain Hiten, a pathetic occupation for a demon of your class."

Hiten turned around, his eyes filled with burning hatred and blazing fury as he took in the appearance of the weasel demon once again, looking for anything that told him about the man's position in society. He smirked at the sight, knowing already that this was a demon who believed in propriety and etiquette, and proper social convention—something that demons like Hiten mocked and laughed at. Still smirking he turned back to his drink, already knowing without a doubt that this man before him was a tool of society, not a true member of the highest demon social classes.

"You better leave, Mr. Socialite." He said arrogantly as he glared at the barmaid, motioning for another drink. The girl scurried away to fulfill the silent request. "This place kills men like you."

"I highly doubt—," Henry Morgan began but was quickly cut off by a sharper tongue.

"See that's the problem with the new age fucking demon's of society, you think your laws and your order can tame the beast inside of us." The waitress handed Hiten his glass. The demon took it growling at her, causing her to run quickly back to the safety of the bar. "But you're forgetting that once upon a time your laws and your '_order'_ were no more powerful than the fleas on my back. And in a place like this," Hiten looked around reiterating his point with a clawed finger. "That's still true. You have no power here. Your laws, your society, and your order it's useless."

Henry Morgan cleared his throat as he took in the sight of the pirate before him. Hiten was right, Morgan's laws did not reach this place that was filled to capacity with men who had effectively turned their backs on new demon social convictions. They were the small percentage of the population of demons that had not become sophisticated and instead still wanted to live in the old ways.

They wanted to stay in the time before laws and order, a time when every demon acted for himself and his clan, his race, his people but times had changed and the demons had become the ruling class, above everyone, even their own kind. Still, despite all of this, there were demons out there who continued to believe in the old ways. And those demons were not rich, they weren't Kings or Queens or Emperors or even government officials, some were stand owners in market places, some were black smiths or farmers, some were merchants of the sea, some were servants, and even more unbelievable some were pirates. But no matter where they lived or what their occupation was, one thing was certain, all of them were traitors.

He felt bile rise in his throat, an absolute and complete hatred for this man in front of him forming in his stomach. Hiten was one of those men—those traitors—but Henry Morgan knew he needed his help if he was going to achieve his own goals in life. "I heard you had a run in with a fellow pirate recently," Morgan stated underhandedly as the little barmaid set a new drink down in front of Hiten. The man took a gulp of it leaving half the shot still in the glass and motioned for the weasel to continue. "I heard it was with Captain Inuyasha of the ship the Shikuro. I'm looking for him."

The glass in Hiten's hand shattered from the force he had been holding it with, blood and whiskey dripping down the fragments from where the broken blades cut into his flesh. With a growl he turned and looked at Henry Morgan with loathing in his eyes. "What do you want with that mutt?"

Morgan smiled. "I want to kill him and obtain something I lost."

"Something you lost?" Hiten inquired with a look of pure wickedness in his dark eyes.

"Yes," Mr. Morgan said with a sly smile. "A woman, my son's fiancé."

Hiten smirked as the image of the young girl, Kagome Dresmont, came into his mind. "Let me guess," He said with laughter entering his speech, "Black hair, kind of odd grey eyes, short little petite thing, that yer girl?"

"Yes." Morgan leaned closer to the pirate, attempting to not wrinkle his nose at the stench of liquor, blood, and filth. "And if you help me find her, I might be willing to let you go, all charges cleared," He wiped his hands visually symbolizing exactly what he meant. "The navy will never touch you again."

Hiten huffed and looked down at his hand, pulling glass shards out of the flesh. "You think I'd want that?" He said bluntly as he flicked one of the shards away, it clanged upon the ground, an eerie echo in the taverns' abnormal silence. "No pirate would care, all the fun goes away when yer not being chased."

Morgan bit his lip and his eyes flashed with anger. He was about to yell but stopped when the bloodied hand was suddenly in his face halting him from any further speech.

"But, I think a deal can be arranged," He moved the hand away, looking directly into Morgan's eyes. "Something I want for something you want." Hiten's eyes glistened.

"A deal?" Morgan questioned as he leaned closer to the man in question, his eyes filled to the brim with curiosity. "What kind of deal?"

"I want his head." Hiten looked up at him with hate filled eyes. "I want the head of Captain Inuyasha." Those blazing eyes flickered in the vague light of the dingy tavern as the people around them whispered in earnest over what they had just witnessed.

Morgan smirked, this would be a fine deal, a false deal. After all, Henry Morgan would be the only man to take the head of the great Pirate Captain even if it was the last thing he ever did. With a slight snicker he reached out his hand for the younger demon pirate to take. "We have a deal."

"Excellent." Hiten said with a smirk as he took the proper demon's hand watching in delight when Mr. Morgan grimaced as he came into contact with the bloodied glass filled appendage.

-break-

Kagome stepped back inside the Captain's cabin, closing the old wooden door behind her softly as not to wake Sango. With the door shut, she leaned against it allowing herself to slowly slid down the sturdy entrance as her mind flashed back to her first ever violin lesson with the Captain. She could still feel his hands as he adjusted her stance, she could still feel the way he had reached for her hand drawing it across the string for the first time. Kagome nearly melted as she remembered the sensation of his warm fingers against the back of her shaking hands. She reached the ground, her back supported only by the wooden door, her mind foggy as the strange encounter replayed over and over again in her mind.

"_Who knew the Captain, was a man like that?_" She thought as she looked at her hand where he had touched it, the same hand he had taught to play an entire scale on the violin, pressing down on each string to change its pitch before the opposite hand plucked it to make its sound. She clutched the hand tightly in excitement and smiled happily into the dark, her thoughts turning away from the beautiful instrument and to its equally captivating instructor. Blushing she wrapped her arms around her upturned knees and laid her head on top of them. "Wow." She whispered into the dark her eyes taking in the darkened cabin, the Captain's cabin, her new home.

For the first time since she had arrived on this pirate ship she felt—happy—happy that she had seen what she had hoped was there all along, the side of the Captain that was the man from Port Royal or better yet, the side of the Captain that was real and not an act—it was the side of him that she had seen in the back alleyway in the Port of Spain for only a moment, the shy boy with the beautiful smile filled with secret and mysterious things that she wanted more than anything to know. She wanted to know everything about him, all the things he had to show that he never let anyone see. And he had already shared with her some of those things.

He had shared with her his age, something that he admitted not even his closest friend and family member, Miroku, had known. He had shared with her his fears in a way, telling her why he had never told a soul about his age and then—to top all of this—he had let her see him play the violin.

And she had loved it, she had loved every second of watching him as he played, with such care and beauty, the sound of the instrument haunting her even now as she thought of his fingers and his bow producing the beautiful sad melody, followed by the enchanting, poignant sound of his voice. A shiver went down Kagome's spine as she thought of that exhilarating baritone. That man had not been the pirate Captain Inuyasha, the murderer and the rapist of the bedtime stories, no, that man had been something else entirely. He had been an emotional man playing from a heart filled with secrets buried down deeper than the deepest fathom of the sea.

"_My mother."_

The sound of his voice filled her ears as she remembered the biggest secret he had told her. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked down at her hands, her whole body seeming to become overcome with an innate pity.

"_My mother taught me and she gave me this violin."_

She saw him, the way he had looked at the instrument as he spoke, staring at it as if it was really his mother and not just a gift bequeath by her. She saw the love in his eyes and the sadness. "His mother?" Kagome let the words echo around her in the dark. "I wonder what kind of woman his mother was?"

It seemed so odd to think about, the Captain having a mother, a mother who would have learned to played the violin. Even noblewomen were not allowed to learn string instruments, at least not very often and especially not a violin. They learned to play the piano (the instrument Kagome had been allowed to learn incidentally), they learned to play the harpsichord if a piano was not available, and if they were lucky perhaps the flute or clarinet but never a string instrument like the violin. A violin was seen as a more graceful instrument, as an instrument that should be played only professionally in the greatest of symphonies, not in the hands of an insignificant girl.

"_So_," Kagome concluded easily, "_If the Captain's mother taught him to play the violin then she had be allowed to learn but—who would have allowed her to learn?_" She frowned knowing that Inuyasha's mother couldn't have been taught randomly on some dingy street corner by questionable entertainers. "_Violin teachers are hard to come by and not many people know how to play them well unless they live well_." She licked her lips. "_Whoever his mother was or still is, one thing's certain,_" She looked up at the darkened ceiling. "_She was a woman of influence, perhaps not a true woman of society but diffidently a woman of at least some ranking_." She pursed her lips as she brought her chin back down to rest on her upturned knees. "She probably was a demon." She thought out loud as she remembered the Captain's heritage. He was a demon after all, so it was safe to assume that his mother had been a demon as well. "A demon, regardless of station or sex would be allowed to learn the violin."

And that would also explain the Captain's strange nature (or as it was his strange intellectual mindset, something very odd for a pirate) and it would explain the fact that he knew many things about propriety and social class. It explained how he learned to dance, why he knew so many languages, and the fact that he was well educated in matters of history, math, and other subjects—subjects Kagome wasn't even well educated in.

The frown on Kagome's face doubled as the thought clouded her mind. "_If his mother was a noble demon woman and she educated him well—then why is he,_" She looked upwards at the ceiling once more confused. "Why is he here?" She said out loud into the silent room before sighing heavily. "What am I thinking, I don't know enough him to assume anything about his upbringing." She chastised herself as she shook her head firmly, the action causing the gemstone around her neck to bob and draw her attention downwards. "His gem?" She whispered as she reached her hand towards the small gem her mind once again going back to another question that had plagued her. "Why am I wearing his gem?"

A stir in the bed across from her made her drop the jewel in shock forgetting about it as she squinted just enough to make out in the vague morning light a figure sitting up, rubbing their eyes. "Sango?" She questioned into the darkness waiting for a reply.

"Kagome?" Came the sleepy reply followed by a slight more awake one. "Why are you on the floor?" And then an astonished completely awake and aware reply rang out in the cabin, "Kagome you're awake!"

Before Kagome could react to the statement Sango was out of bed and in front of her, kneeling down to place a caring hand on the young girl's cheek. Kagome almost blushed and pulled away at the intimate contact before Sango gave her a look that said don't-you-dare. "Sorry." She mumbled but the other woman didn't even respond to her apology too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even hear it.

"_Stupid_." Sango told herself as she put both hands against Kagome's cheeks checking for heat. "_How could I fall asleep like that?_" She growled under her breath as she looked the still blushing girl in the eye checking for any haziness around her pupils. "_The Captain is really gonna have my hid if he gets wind of this_." She grunted as she gently felt the underside of Kagome's chin checking for any swelling along the glands that rested there. "_Everything feels okay_." She pursed her lips as she turned Kagome's head from side to side the girl barely protesting as she gave her face a thorough once over. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Kagome offered her voice low as she watched Sango sit back away from her slightly, her expression doubtful. "Honestly Sango."

The older woman shook her head from side to side her eyes shimmering in the predawn light. "I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered her voice a little choppy as she spoke. "We were all so worried."

"Sango?" Kagome whispered as she heard the telltale signs of the other woman's tears. "Hey, it's okay." Slowly she reached forward pulling Sango towards her in a life affirming embrace. "I'm okay," She assured as she felt her own tears begin to form in her eyes touched by this older woman's swell of emotion. "I feel great actually, very well rested."

"You were asleep a long time." Sango told her with a shaky breath as the two women continued to embrace holding on to each other as if they couldn't let go for fear of falling.

"The Captain said it wasn't all that long." Kagome gave her rebuttal without thinking.

Immediately Sango pulled her to arms length and stared into the young girls face. "You've seen the Captain already?"

"Yeah." Kagome blushed feeling oddly claustrophobic as Sango held her against the door, there was no escape. "When I woke up," She explained knowing that Sango was not going to let her go until she did. "I went out on deck and he was at the helm," She felt the older girl's fingers dig into her skin. "We just talked."

"You talked?" Sango prodded carefully as she eyed the younger girl taking in her shifty eyes and flushed cheeks. "_Yeah that's the look of a girl whose done a whole lotta talking_." She thought sarcastically as she gave Kagome a skeptical eye.

"Yeah, um—" The younger girl laughed nervously as the Captain's words repeated in her head: _"No telling Sango or Miroku."_ She gulped, not wanting to lie but also knowing she couldn't betray the Captain's trust. "He told me what happened and then we chatted about this and that," She shrugged against Sango's death grip. "And then I came back in here to get some more rest." Kagome looked down at her lap feeling ashamed of herself for her lie a cold sweat breaking out over skin at the thought. "_I feel so horrible but __I can't tell her the truth," _She pleaded with her conscious._ "I made a promise_." She looked up at the older woman and smiled, her eyes lighting with fake enthusiasm. "That's all that happened." Her voice trailed off and she fidgeted under the scrutiny of Sango's gaze.

"_Yeah right_." The older girl thought as she let go of Kagome's arms and dropped her hands into her lap. "Okay then." She said after only a few chance seconds, her voice telling Kagome easily that Sango was not convinced.

Kagome sighed in relief as her mind returned to its previous captivator, images of the Captain playing in her head—his words—his mother—his gemstone. Glancing at Sango she gathered up her courage to speak. "Sango," She said way more loudly than was appropriate startling the other girl into looking at her. Apologetically Kagome bit her lip before speaking again in a much softer voice. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," The other woman nodded as she looked at Kagome, watching as the determination turned to a slight frown of worry on Kagome's normally childish, cheerful face. "_Why do I feel uncomfortable?_" She asked herself as she looked at Kagome's schooled features finding them oddly unnerving at the moment mainly because of the current conversational topic.

"What do you know about the Captain?" The young girl asked as she looked away from Sango, her eyes looking over the older woman's right shoulder, gazing at an imaginary sight somewhere behind her. "I mean, about his life before you got here?"

Sango drew her own mouth into a frown, unsure of how to answer Kagome's question. "_What do I really know about him?_" She asked herself as she allowed her hands to go slack in her lap. "He was friends with Calico Jack and Charles Vane." She offered timidly somehow knowing that Kagome was not looking for that kind of information. "I know he found Miroku in London, he was eight and the Captain—was old."

Kagome chuckled lightly at the statement but she had already kind of known about Miroku's past or at the very least she had known that the Captain had taken him in as a boy.

Sango gave her a slight smile giggling along with her for only a moment before she schooled her features once again and continued. "I know that he taught Miroku everything he knows, Latin, French, math, proper dining manners," She bit her lip ever so slightly. "But that's about it I have no idea where he learned it from," She looked up at Kagome apologetically. "Or even where he came from or what his life was like before Miroku met him." Sango scratched the back of her head, "I don't really know much about him Kagome." She concluded feeling strange for saying it. "For one of my closest friends I know almost nothing about him."

"You don't?" Kagome said disappointed as her shoulders slumped. "What about Miroku?" Kagome's eyes lit up. "He's known him for ten years right?"

Sango nodded her head firmly, "It will be over eleven in a few months."

"_Miroku's known him for a long time and they are really close maybe—._" Kagome bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "Has Miroku met any of his family?"

Sango gave Kagome a cryptic look and then shook her head with a heavy sigh. "Miroku's pretty sure he doesn't have any family." She supplied as she set back on her knees in thought. "The Captain's never mentioned any family to me either."

"He hasn't ever talked about them, his mother or father, a sibling perhaps?" Kagome inquired as she leaned forward towards Sango the small gem around her neck dangling and catching Sango's eye.

"_The Captain's gem—_." The older woman recognized, she knew that it had been around Kagome's neck the past couple of days but she hadn't really questioned it knowing that the Captain wouldn't say a word even if she asked. "_I know Miroku said it was on her when the Captain saved her from Manten but that doesn't explain why it is._" She frowned slightly licking her lips. _"I don't think I've ever seen the man with it off." _

"Sango?" Kagome's voice broke the other girl out of her thoughts. "Has he ever mentioned them?"

"No." Sango told her without having to think on the question any further as she watched Kagome sink back in thought.

"_Am I the only person he's ever told?_" The younger girl contemplated a feeling coming into her heart that she couldn't even begin to identify. "_Miroku has to at least now that the Captain plays the violin_." She reasoned as she remembered the conversation that had just taken place not an hour before. "_He told me himself that he taught Miroku and that Miroku wasn't very musically inclined._" She felt her lips tug at the thought. "S_o why would the Captain not tell his closest friend—his son at that that his mother taught him?_" Kagome narrowed her eyes as the thought plagued her. "_And then on top of everything he tells me like it was nothing. Maybe it was all for immediate gratification like we talked about but still_?" She sighed, "_It can't be just that_," She told herself. "_The Captain's not the kind of person who just shares something willy-nilly._" Taking a huge breath Kagome looked at Sango drawing a conclusion that worried her. "So the Captain's never told anyone anything about himself?"

"Nope and I doubt he ever will, the Captain's not one to talk of personal stuff." Sango gave her a critical look at those words. "What's bringing all this on Kagome?"

Kagome blushed in the predawn light that was now coming through the windows that lined the back of the cabin. "I'm just curious." She said in a high pitched voice that clearly contradicted her words.

"Bull shit." Apparently Sango noticed.

Kagome flinched at the harsh words and looked at Sango with a guilty face.

"What happened between you," Sango glared at Kagome darkly telling the girl with the harsh look to be honest. "And the Captain, Kagome?"

"Nothing really." Kagome said with an unconvincing smile. "We just talked, you know, he didn't do anything to me, nothing at all, he was pretty nice to me actually."

"He better not have been too nice." Sango said with a dark look on her face as she watched Kagome. "Understand what I mean?"

Kagome blinked a few times in confusion as Sango looked at her intensely. She really didn't understand, after all, she would think Sango would want the Captain to be nice to her, it would be horrible if the Captain continued to be mean and aloft. Then again, maybe Sango was referring to something else, something that matched her dark face. Kagome blushed at the thought and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "What are you talking about Sango?" She pretended to be innocent.

The woman got a dark look on her face as she leaned towards Kagome putting her lips near the young girl's ear to speck. Kagome was severely unprepared for what Sango was about to say and imply.

-break-

Outside, the sun was beginning to rise over the Caribbean slow and steady moving up over the shinning ocean waters. A flock of seagulls flew down close to the ship, landing on the helms deck, surrounding the Captain who was still where Kagome had left him some time ago, their first lesson completed for the night. Inuyasha looked at the birds with mild curiosity, a part of him wanted to shoo them away, knowing they would mess about the deck, leaving a disgusting cleanup process in their wake. Another part of him, however, wanted to leave them alone missing the company that Miss Dresmont had provided.

The man yawned and leaned against the rail of the ship watching the birds as they chatted back and forth. He remembered a friend of his who was a bird demon, an eagle if he remembered right, that man could understand the birds and often used it to his advantage on the sea, asking the seagulls for advice when the situations became too sticky for him to handle. Inuyasha smirked at the thought, it would come in handy to be able to talk to a bird and ask it for advice on the weather, the tides, and on the location of nearby ports and ships.

"_Sometimes being a dog demon is useless._" He told himself as he turned his ears towards the beautiful silence of the early morning on the sea, a delight to the young demon's ears. "This is the best time of day." He told the seagulls around him as they rested on their perch, his ship's railing. "It's just so peaceful, nice and quiet."

A nearby bird squawked in response.

"Fuck off." Inuyasha told it as he looked out at the horizon, taking in the sight of the sun coming up above the ocean, a giant yellow, reddish ball of flame that turned the bluish water of the sea an enchanting gold as it rose above the horizon. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha allowed himself to enjoy the first signs of warmth returning to the cool night air, it was invigorating to feel as it touched his skin.

He opened his eyes, looking down to take in the sight of the still water, clearly visible in the dawn time light. It was already reflecting the clouds above it, a looking glass in the middle of an ancient sea. He smiled as he caught sight of his reflection fifty feet or so below him, his sharp eyes able to see a shimmer of red and silver easily.

A rustling sound caught his attention then and he glanced down and to the left in time to see the curtain from his cabin ruffle in the slight breeze. He grinned as he thought of Miss Dresmont, how quickly she had learned her first scale. She had been so excited when she finished, proud of her self and happy, the smile on her face dazzling as she told him all about what he had already witnessed.

With that thought his mind turned to other things she had said, about not being allowed to learn music, that she had been forbidden. It seemed ridiculous to him, absolutely stupid to stop someone who seemed to love music so much from learning anything about it. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the clouds above him, taking in the puffy white shapes. It was a horrible travesty to not let a person like Miss Dresmont play the violin just because she happened to be a woman. After all, if a person had an ear for music, it didn't matter if they were male or female, they should be allowed to play. And Kagome Dresmont had a true ear for music, he could tell already.

Leaning back, looking away from the red curtain he smirked as he imagined teaching her more. Once she mastered plucking all the major scales then they would move onto the bow and he would begin to teach her how to move it over the strings creating beautiful melodies, "_Holding a bow can be tricky_," He told himself, the smirk growing dirty on his face. "_I'll probably have to adjust her hands for her again._"

Inuyasha turned bright red as his own thoughts sunk in and he berated himself silently, wanting desperately to bang his head on the wooden deck but knowing it wasn't a good idea. Allowing himself to drop to the ground he sat, his legs crossed and his vision obstructed from the sea. In a huff he laid back on the deck stretching to his whole length, looking at the sky that was turning from a star ridden black to a cloud ridden blue. He would have to keep his eye out for storms in the next few days, it was the season for it as it were.

Closing his eyes, he decided it was time to get a little shut eye, the helm would be okay for a while, he had tied the steering wheel in place so they would stay straight and he knew they were in a region with no sand bars or islands, just opened ocean. With that thought in mind he began to drift off, lulled by the hum of waves and the soft chirps of the now resting seagulls. "So peaceful." He whispered just as he was about to officially drip off into a light sleep.

The nap was short lived, however, when a soul shattering shriek of utter embarrassment filled the dawn air and scared all the birds around him. In their panic state they took off, leaving all manners of feathers and shit in their wake, most of it on Inuyasha himself who set bolt upright, covering his head, protecting himself from their webbed feet and sharp peaks.

"What the fuck was that!" He shouted as soon as it was safe, his ears perked on his head, they recognized the origins of that scream, they knew the person pretty well. Moving as fast as he could, he jumped from the helm deck to the main deck, landing just as he had over a month ago, although this time he was not ripping a mast from the deck, he was investigating a sound that tore at his heart.

He could only imagine what had happened. Had one of his mean turned against him, deciding to take Miss Dresmont as their own? Had she gotten hurt on a sword or a gun he had left in his cabin, had she fallen or been tripped, was she being assaulted? His heart hammered in his chest as every worst case scenario played in his head, projecting into his vision, like a horrible play that ended in a heart wrenching tragedy.

Hurriedly, he made his way towards his Cabin door just in time to see a barely dressed Miroku coming out of his own. "Captain!" The man acknowledged as he finished fashioning his pants. "What was that scream?"

"Miss Dresmont." The Captain barely had time to say as he reached the door of his cabin, his hands taking the handle into such a tight grip that it actually snapped as he bullied the door opened to run in. Before he could come to Kagome's rescue, however, he tripped over two very embarrassed figures sitting on the floor in front of the doorway. Startled he quickly turned his body, losing his footing and falling flat on his face beside them in an effort not to fall on top of them in a pile.

Miroku ran up behind the Captain, taking in the scene in the doorway of the Captain's cabin. There on the ground to the left were both Miss Dresmont and Sango. Sango's eyes were focused on the Captain, who laid to their right his face planted into the carpet that covered the wooden floor, his whole body covered in what appeared to be bird feathers. Miss Dresmont, meanwhile, wasn't focusing on anything, her face turned away from all of them, her hands clutching at her pants legs, her body hunched over and shaking slightly. Miroku scratched the back of his head at the sight, unsure of what to make of the woman since he couldn't see her expression.

With a shake of the head he looked back at the Captain who still hadn't moved and winced. "That wasn't graceful at all, Captain." Miroku said bluntly as he watched the Captain silently seethe from his spot on the floor.

"What's going on?" Sango questioned as she pulled her eyes away from the Captain's prone form to look at Miroku. The man was barely dressed with only his pants barely resting on his hips. She gazed at the firm abs of his stomach and the firm pecks on his chest, her mind going a little blank at the sight of her half naked husband.

"We heard a scream and came running." Miroku told her, unaware that she was ogling him. "What the hell happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Inuyasha grumbled and both Sango and Miroku turned to him in time to see him sitting up, his face red from where the carpet had slid down it, burning his skin and his body diffidently covered in bird feathers and—for lack of a better term—bird shit.

"It was nothing." Sango said calmly as she tried desperately not to laugh. "Kagome just got a little surprised is all and embarrassed."

"She would have to be pretty fucking embarrassed to make that noise!" The Captain yelled as feathers went everywhere from the movement of his hands. He huffed as his initial fear made way for unnerving anger and embarrassment at his own folly but before he could carry on yelling at them both a small yell of a different kind alerted all of them to the door, including the red faced Miss Dresmont.

"Miss Kagome!" The small voice yelled out as its owner launched itself into the surprised arms of one Kagome Dresmont.

"Shippo?" The young girl questioned as she held the boy in her arms her earlier embarrassment seemingly forgotten.

"I heard'd yer scream so I came ta protect ya," The boy looked at her, his eyes lighting on her confused face, the look must have triggered something in his delicate mind because he started to cry. "I know I—hab no right to pro—t-t-ect ya but I wanna." He told her firmly. "I 'idn't mean fur nothin' to hap—pen ta ya Miss Kagom-e-e and I'm sorry and—ta make up fur—wh-at I 'id I'm gonna protect ya, forever!"

"Oh Shippo." Kagome said patting the little boy's back. "Don't cry."

The boy continued to cry harder burying his small head into her chest. "I'm so sorry!" He repeated thinking he was still in trouble. "I was just fol-l-in' orders and I got scar-red and I'm sorry and I 'idn't mean it and—and—nd." The little voice fell into a fit of hiccups.

"It's alright." Kagome said as she pulled the little figure into a tight hug, burying her own face in the soft mass of red hair. "I understand little Shippo and I forgive you, really I do."

The boy pulled away from Kagome, looking her in the eyes, his own green ones round with tears. "Just like tat?"

"Just like that." Kagome smiled with a nod, her special closed eyed smile with the sweet upturn of her lips that only Kagome could manage to place on her face.

From his spot a few feet away Inuyasha watched that smile form on her lips, his heart panged with jealousy for a moment, wishing he was the receiver of that beautiful expression and not that little brat Shippo. Snorting he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Um—Captain?" Shippo called from Miss Dresmont's arms.

"What?" Inuyasha ground out as he looked back at the small child, the fires of hell in his eyes.

"Um—nothing." Shippo barely got out as his whole body shook with utter terror.

Inuyasha growled and stomped a few feet in Kagome and the child's direction. "If you got something to say you better just bloody say it because that's what everyone else on this shit filled ship," The irony of the statement was not lost on Inuyasha, "Would do. So go on, say it!"

"Well," Shippo began still slightly afraid. "Why 'ur ya covered in feat'ers?"

Inuyasha looked at the child, then at Miss Dresmont who appeared to be holding in laughter and then at Sango and Miroku who mirrored her expression. He closed his eyes and without a word reached to grab Miroku by the arm. "Come on pup."

"What about Shippo's question?" Miroku reminded with a hearty laugh as he snatched his arm away from the Captain.

Inuyasha turned towards him, his eyes making everyone in the room feel downright small. It was a look that clearly stated that everyone should just shut the hell up. Miroku shuddered at the look but smiled widely anyway as he walked towards the door, pushing it opened, the handle falling out onto the ground at his feet.

"You're gonna fix that door handle later." Inuyasha told him with a smirk evident on his face as he exited the room leaving two amused women and a hiding fox in his wake.

"Why should I fix it, you broke it!" Miroku threw back as he too left the room, looking back at the girls with a look on his face that clearly said everything was fine. Sango waved in his direction and blew him a kiss.

Miroku growled in return and winked at her before making a vulgar gesture with his hips that made Kagome nearly screech all over again. With that Miroku bent picking up the handle of the door before closing it behind him. Even with the door closed, however, they heard the argument go on.

"What about all these feather's, whose gonna clean them up?"

"You because I'm the Captain and I say so." They heard the Captain's voice boom as it headed towards Miroku and Sango's Cabin.

"That's shit and you know it." Miroku responded, the pun making both Kagome and Sango snicker as the young Shippo looked on confused.

"Why don't you just get someone else to do it then, you're the first mate they have to listen to you."

The sound of a door opening could be heard and then Miroku's panic. "Hey, that's my room, don't go in there like that!"

"It's my ship it's my room."

"Hey, hey, think of Sango!" Miroku's voice finally went silent as they heard the sound of the door to Miroku's and Sango's room closing harshly.

Sango looked at Kagome, who in turned looked at Sango both women staring at the other, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so 'unny?" Shippo asked confused from his spot on Kagome's laugh. Neither girl responded as they both clutched their stomachs. "Adults is weird." Shippo concluded as the two girls continued to laugh for several minutes.

Finally they both calmed down, their mirth only shown in occasional relapses of giggles until it finally died when Sango gave Kagome a look that clearly said the other woman was not off the hook. "So, how nice was he?" Sango questioned her eyes narrowed, making room for no arguments. "As nice as I mentioned?"

Kagome blushed, sweat trickling down the side of her face as she resisted the urge to scream once again, the images Sango had created in her head downright indecent. "Well—,"

"What 'ur ya 'alking 'bout?" Shippo voiced from his spot on Kagome's lap.

Kagome beamed at the child, holding him up next to her face with a look that clearly said she had victory in her reach. "We can't talk about this around Shippo, that would just be inappropriate."

Sango sighed and drew her arms around her chest, giving Kagome another look that told the girl she was off the hook—at least for now.

-break-

Hiten stepped aboard the ship the Hopewell, Henry Morgan's personal vessel. It was a rather large ship, or at least it was a decent size compared to most small Navy vessels. He glanced around at the men, taking in the well decorated officers in stride as he followed Mr. Morgan nonchalantly.

"This is my vessel Mr. Hiten." He addressed plainly as he walked towards the Stateroom or Captain's cabin that was located under the helm deck. Opening the door politely, he allowed Hiten to step inside.

The demon took in the room, noting that it was almost too lavishly decorated. The curtains were a cream color and the rugs were a burgundy that matched them in an odd way. The desk was sitting directly in front of the windows for optimum light and was made from the finest oak that could be found in London, at least Hiten guessed from its smell. He had once smuggled a very high quality wood that smelled similar to the finished wood of Henry Morgan's desk and it had been a fine oak from London.

On the desk was an antique spyglass, made from bronze it looked like and beside it was a globe, diffidently made from ivory and all manners of rare gems such as pearl and emerald to mark the countries and continents. Many papers were scattered too on that desk, some charts and others reports. Hiten smirked at the sight, wondering what kind of important documents a man like Henry Morgan would keep on his desk, as he was directed towards a sitting chair.

"Please wait here a moment." Mr. Morgan asked as he bowed politely. "I shall get my associate Mr. Dresmont and then return."

"But of course." Hiten replied as he leaned back in the well cushioned chair, planning to slip a couple of valuables into his pockets while the man was gone.

The sound of the door closing made him smile and he stood from his seat, walking to the front of the desk where he carefully began to rummage in the drawers. He sifted through papers and junk, family letters and some other trash before he came across a verily nice snuff box in the very bottom. Pulling it out he studied it momentarily before starting to slip it into his shirt pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Hiten."

Hiten froze, snuff box still in hand, before he turned to look behind him. Standing beside the window (Hiten had no clue how the child had gotten there) was a boy of no more than thirteen perhaps fourteen. The child had greasy unkempt hair, black as a moonless night, tied back at the nap of his neck, his eyes were piercing almost malicious as they stared into Hiten making the older demon feel distinctly uncomfortable. "And who might you be, boy?"

"Why, don't you see the family resemblance?" Naraku questioned as he took a step closer to Hiten, reaching his hand out towards him. The pirate placed the snuff box in the boy's outstretched hand and watched as the child studied it absently.

"I'm afraid not." He told the boy, his eyes trained on the way the boy turned the snuff box over and over in his hand.

"Unobservant I see." The young Naraku popped his neck. "My name is Naraku Morgan," He informed as he held the snuff box up to Hiten's face. "I'm the owner of this snuff box's son."

Hiten felt a lump form in his throat there was something desperately wrong with this boy, dreadfully wrong, "Well, I'm here to help your father then." He told Naraku, attempting to keep his cool as every instinct in his body pushed against his logic, telling him to run when he knew that would be certain death.

"I see," The young boy said as he slipped the snuff box in his pocket. "How interesting." Naraku's sounded anything but interested as he motioned for Hiten to sit down in the chair he had been in a second ago. "But that I already knew."

Hiten moved around the desk sitting in the chair he had been motioned too, his eyes watching Naraku carefully as the young man took his father's seat across from Hiten on the other side of the desk. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when the boy looked at him directly, his tongue licking his lips with a bone chilling slowness.

"So," He started, "If you're so interested in helping father, then why steal something from him?"

Hiten tried to keep himself from fidgeting but legitimately found it hard. "You know—how it is." He laughed slightly.

"Do tell, how is it?" Naraku smiled revealing white sharp teeth.

"I just—," Hiten started, "Was trying to gain some—early—," he struggled for a word.

"Profits?" Naraku supplied as he leaned back in his father's chair and crossed his legs.

"Yes." Hiten quickly agreed his demonic fight or flight response settling easily with a want to flee.

An odd look crossed the boy's face, it was a look that was so filled with absolute malevolence that Hiten thought he might be physically burned from the gaze. "From this moment on, if you want profits, you'll stick with me."

Hiten didn't know what to say, so he simply remained silent, his eyes watching Naraku Morgan with uncertainty and fear.

"I know you are here for father," Naraku started again, his voice dripping with disdain. "To help us catch that Inuyasha bastard and that stupid bitch Kagome," He told Hiten who shifted in his chair, attempting to get comfortable—it was a pointless in devour. "But there is something I'm far more interested in than those two idiots and if you help me," Naraku leaned towards him. "I will make it worth your while."

Hiten watched Naraku surprised, wondering why the child would say something so horrible about the woman he was supposed to marry and what he could possibly be after that wasn't here, what could be so valuable to this boy. "Don't you want your fiancé back?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

Naraku practically gagged at Hiten's words and bashed his fist on the desk, causing the antique spy glass to fall over and roll across the table. "Who would want that old wench?" He asked as he reached his hand out just in time to catch the spyglass before it fell to the floor.

"Than what is it that you are so interested in?" Hiten dared to ask as he watched the young Naraku turn in the chair, facing the opened window, bringing the spy glass to his eye in order to look out at the vast sea.

Slowly the boy brought the spyglass away from his eye, fingering it lightly before he turned back around, facing Hiten. He smiled, a disgusting sight that made Hiten tremble with unknown instinctual fear. This wasn't an ordinary boy, this was something worse, something scary, something that all of Hiten's demonic instincts knew should be highly feared, this was not just some weasel demon's son—but what was he?

"The jewels," Naraku said bringing Hiten out of his thoughts the thunder demon feeling true terror for the first time in his life. "The ones imbedded in your forehead," One of Naraku's ghostly white hands pointed towards Hiten's glistening head the four shards reflecting the light. "I want to know exactly what they are and how I can obtain them."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 7/31/2012  
**

**Bonus Point:**

Name the episode in which Inuyasha accidently sees Kagome naked, resulting in an earth shattering, ear piercing scream.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

I know this was a little harder, most of you who got it did some research ^^ Still, the last string of the violin is G! Congrats to those who got it right:

Xvelvettt, SilverMoonLit, Roor, inu-luva123, Amaranth, TheBookAddict, AnInquisitiveRedHead, Regina lunaris, Warm-Amber92, InuKag4eva, Purple Dragon Ranger, Jaunty Maestro, youkaineko on MM. Honorable mention to LittleMargarita and AnimeRomanceFreak1990

**Note:**

**The Hopewell** is the actual name of one of Henry Morgan's personal ships.

**Harpsichord **– a musical instrument played by means of a keyboard. It produces sound by plucking a string when a key is pressed and is a precursor of the piano.

**Stateroom** – on navy vessels this would be the Captain's quarters or a place where all the affairs of the ship were attended too.

**Next Chapter:**

**Pronunciation**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 4/13/2011


	20. Pronunciation

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Pronunciation**

Night found the Captain's room filled with the strange sound of scratching, a fast paced noise that seemed to echo around the room, softly, as a small candle provided light, showing off the scratching's source. It was being produced by the Captain's hand as he set at his desk, a piece of parchment laying underneath his left hand and a quill resting in his right as he continued to write.

At the Captain's left side sat Miroku, with his own piece of parchment, his own ink and his own feather quill. He shifted uneasily in his seat as he watched the Captain write, the man's hand creating symbols that Miroku didn't recognize except for their composition—they looked remarkably similar to the symbol on Kagome Dresmont's shoulder.

Miroku continued to watch in a high state of curiosity, his eyes lighting on the strange marks made on the scrap of paper. It was intriguing, the million little lines coming together to make symbols, symbols that he knew stood for letters or perhaps words.

Suddenly the Captain put his quill back in the well and leaned back in his chair, his eyes coming to rest on Miroku. "Okay Miroku," He said as he popped his neck and looked at the younger man. "Let's start with a basic question."

"I'm ready." Miroku said with determination. It had been a little over a year and a half since his last lesson and he was ready to learn again, prepared and excited.

"How many letters are in the English Alphabet?"

"The English?" Miroku asked for clarification his brows knitting at the strange question, Inuyasha nodded for him to go ahead. "Twenty-six."

"Recite them." Inuyasha instructed as he leaned back in his chair, his hands clamped behind his head, the chair coming to stand on two legs as he rocked back and forth.

"A-B-C-D-," Miroku began rattling off every letter in the English alphabet with ease. "E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z." Finished he gave the Captain an odd look, blinking dryly, as he wondered what any of this had to do with this new language he was learning.

"And of all those letters how many are consonants and how many are vowels?"

Miroku gulped, he had not expected the Captain to ask him a question like that. Racking his brain he tried to remember his very first grammar lessons, they had taken place almost nine years ago when he had been small and had not wanted to pay too close attention to his lessons yet. "Well," He began. "I think, there are three—no—four vowels?"

"Try again," The Captain said with a click of his tongue. "Think about it, don't just blurt out an answer." Inuyasha chastised as he gave Miroku a stern glare. "Name them if it helps." He further instructed with a slight sound of irritation in his voice that made Miroku cringe. He had almost forgotten how stern the Captain was when he forgot something as basic as vowels and consonants.

Gritting his teeth Miroku tried to remember the very first one, "A," He said with limited confidence in his voice, he was sure the Captain heard it. He glanced at Inuyasha to make sure and lowered his head in shame when the man gave him a curt nod with narrowed eyes. "E and I?"

"That's right." The Captain encouraged though his voice did sound disappointed

Miroku lowered his head even further trying to disappear in his chair. He felt dumb for not remembering something as basic as this. He was usually on the ball with his lessons (or at least he had been since he turned thirteen and started to understand their importance) but then again that had all changed three years ago. Miroku's mind wandered to the lovely woman currently relaxing in their cabin with her new best friend, talking about god knows what kind of delicious things.

Sango had proven to be a rather good distraction; she had been since she first arrived on the boat with her lovely brown hair, long luscious and soft, her big brown eyes so deep with affection, her ample chest, her delicious curvy hips that fit just right in his hands, her ass that fit so perfectly against him when they slept spooned together. Miroku closed his eyes in delight as he let his mind wander, forgetting the task at hand as images of a bed mused Sango entered his mind.

"Miroku!" The Captain yelled breaking Miroku out of his revere.

The young man went bolt upright looking at his father figure with a shy and guilty smile. "Yes, Captain?"

Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes a look on his face that clearly said he was both disgusted and irritated at the current situation. "I don't know what you're thinking about," He pointed at Miroku's head, his clawed finger dangerously close to Miroku's bangs. "But stop it!" Inuyasha finished and then flicked Miroku's forehead in a form of punishment.

Miroku blushed rubbing the spot where the Captain had flicked him and laughed at the same time, realizing what the Captain must have smelt coming off him. He glanced at the older man and delighted in the red blush on the Captain's face and the way the vein on his forehead was protruding, a sure fire sign that the Captain was pissed. "Sorry," Miroku apologized with no sincerity in his voice what-so-ever.

Inuyasha sighed long and loud before bringing a hand to cover his eyes in exasperation. "Will you just tell me all the fucking vowels damn it?"

"Alright," Miroku nodded with a smile on his face that soon turned into a frown of concentration. "A, E, I—," He taped his chin and looked at the ceiling in an effort to remember. "O and U? So five vowels," He counted real fast in his head. "And twenty-one consonants?"

"Very good." Inuyasha's voice rang out as he leaned forward in his chair the two chair legs that had been in the air making a rather distinct thud as they hit the ground in the quiet room. "And with these letters we can create every word in the English language, correct?"

"Yes," Miroku agreed as he watched the Captain reach for the sheet of paper he had been writing on previously.

The Captain turned the paper into Miroku's vision, showing him the odd symbols, he pointed at the first one, showing Miroku the strange squiggly line. "The language we are learning is the same. Each vowel whether A, E, I, O or U is written differently, however, instead of using letters it uses what the English refer to as characters." Inuyasha pointed to a strange symbol, あ. "This is A." Inuyasha supplied and then pointed at another symbol and the one beneath it, え and い. "E and I." He pointed at the last two symbols he had written, お andう. "O and U."

Miroku nodded his head, turning it this way and that, looking at the odd squiggle marks. "Are they pronounced the same way?"

"Basically." Inuyasha said with a nod. "The A is pronounced like in the long A in f_a_ther."

"So a-a-a." Miroku opened his mouth and made the pronunciation sound.

"Um, yeah that's it, the E like b_e_d," Miroku repeated the sound, the Captain smiled moving on to the next sound. "The I like in stomp_i_ng," Once again Miroku repeated the noise and the Captain continued on to the next vowel. "O like in _o_val." Miroku parroted and the Captain smiled pleased. "And last but not least U like in h_u_ge."

Miroku pursed his lips, forming the round mouth that was needed to make the U sound.

"You look like a fish." The Captain said with a smirk on his face.

Miroku automatically brought his lips into a frown and looked at the Captain wryly. "So these are the vowels in your native language?" He said ignoring the comment entirely.

"Yes," Inuyasha smirked and continued with the lesson. "They are also the first five characters in its alphabet. To make all the other characters we combine these first five vowel sounds with the consonant sounds."

Miroku nodded his head in understanding, seriousness taking back over his features. "Okay, I understand, so are their nineteen consonants like in the English alphabet?"

"No," Inuyasha said shaking his head. "There are forty-one and we will memorize all of them."

"Forty-one!" Miroku said with shock on his face. He had never learned a language from the Captain with such an extensive alphabet and an alphabet that didn't even look like actual letters to him at all.

Inuyasha smiled and reached forward ruffling Miroku's head like he was a child. "Is that too much for you?"

Miroku glared and slapped the Captain's hand away firmly. "No, I can do it. I want to learn your language."

Inuyasha blinked and took in the seriousness of Miroku. The boy's mouth was drawn into a tight line and his eyebrows were firmly set and narrowed, his eyes dark and poised. "Miroku?"

"I want to learn, no matter how hard it is." The voice sounded so convincing, so sure. "I want to learn your heritage Otou-san."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku genuinely touched but not willing to show how affected he really was. With a hand on the back of his head he scratched his hair firmly, his eyes turning away from the man in front of him. With a large gulp he smirked and turned back to Miroku, his eyes shining in the light. "Alright," He said firmly as he taped the parchment in front of Miroku. "Let's begin with all the A combinations, once we memorize all of them, then we will move to the I combinations."

"And so on and so forth right?" Miroku asked as he reached for his quill, licking the end of it to help the ink stick to the bird feather.

"Yes."

"How many A combinations are there?"

"Nine, we'll start with KA." The Captain reached for his parchment, taking the one he had used earlier and drawing the strange symbol next to the original a, か.

Miroku looked at the symbol and felt some of his confidence fade. "That looks nothing like the original A character."

"I know," Inuyasha smirked. "That's what makes this language fun."

"This is gonna be a pain, isn't it?" Miroku looked at his mentor, teacher, friend, brother, and father, his eyes lighting up with his happiness. It went completely against the connotation of his words, that look, but Inuyasha saw it for what it was. Miroku was happy to be learning, both because the man had always been a lover of knowledge and because he was happy to be learning something that was personal to his only family member in the world and that made it personal to Miroku as well.

"It will be a pain but I think it'll be worth it." Inuyasha cleared his throat and tapped the paper. "Now, write that character a hundred times, each time I want you to say KA, understand?"

"Yes ser." Miroku nodded and turned to the paper, his pen creating the same scratching noise that the Captain's had made earlier.

Vigilantly Inuyasha watched in the dim candlelight as Miroku wrote the symbol か over and over again on the sheet of paper before him, each time the symbol became more and more recognizable, easier and easier to identify. He smiled at the sight, proud of the man he had raised, just like every language before now Miroku was taking to it in stride. Easily grasping the letters and how to write them, it had been the same when Miroku had first learned to read and when he had learned to write in English. It was the same as when he had first learned Latin and French, then later German and Greek.

Regardless of the language the lesson had always started this way, with the alphabet but this time Inuyasha knew it would be harder to learn. The Latin, French, German and Greek alphabets were all Roman in origin, making them seemingly identical if not just slightly different. With Japanese it would be an arduous task because first Miroku would have to learn the character's structures, it was truly learning an entirely new language with limited foundation to start with.

Inuyasha took a deep breath in and leaned back in the chair again, his mind turning to the other person on the ship he was currently giving lessons to. "_What am I to do with you_, _Miss Dresmont?_"

Even after his realization last night, that Kagome and Kikyo were not that similar to each other at all, he still held a self doubt. Their personalities were different, that was undeniably true but their faces', their scents', they were just too much alike it would be ridiculous to think otherwise. The eyes, the hair, the nose, the chin, the flowery smell, everything about the two women screamed that they had to have a connection but what was that connection?

"_Maybe they're related?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself but quickly frowned, "_Even if they are related by blood, I've never seen blood relatives maintain that strong of a resemblance to one another especially where scent was concerned._" He huffed as he rocked the chair slightly back and forth. "T_he only time scents are that comparable to one another is if the relationship is mother to child and there's no way and hell that's whats going on._" Inuyasha reached up to grab the gemstone around his neck instinctively and grimaced when he came up empty.

The gem was another story entirely. He had worn it now for the better part of his life, only removing it from his neck a total of two times since he had received it. The first time he had removed it was to so he could give it to Kikyo, an incident he hadn't remembered till only a week before. It had been a gift—a courting gift of sorts. Inuyasha pushed the thought aside. The second time had been much different, he had removed it to give to Kagome because for some reason after it had combined with the other gems belonging to Manten it had nearly stolen his sanity.

"_I wonder if I could touch it now?_" He asked himself but felt a voice in the back of his mind scream no. "_It'd be stupid to try_." He concluded as he dropped his hand down to his lap and let out a quiet breath so as to not disturb Miroku.

Vaguely he glanced at the boys paper, he was on number twenty-nine, leaving him a little over a quarter of the way there. Turning his ear towards the man he listened to the boy's pronunciation delighting in the fact he was saying it correctly even after having had twenty-nine times to mess it up. Appeased by the man's progress Inuyasha turned his ears away as well as his eyes as he became distracted by the thought of Kagome Dresmont once again.

"_If they're not related then, why are they so similar?_" He questioned himself, just as before, the answer came to him relatively easy. "_Reincarnation_." Inuyasha felt a headache coming on. "_Is it even possible?_" He resisted the urge to reach up for the missing gemstone once more. "_Could Kagome be Kikyo fifty years after the fact? According to the way I was raised it's possible_." He grimaced at the idea of his own people's customs. "_I remember Myoga and Totosai telling me stories about people being reincarnated when I was little but I always just thought they were stories._" Inuyasha wanted to slam his head on the table, his frustration mounting. "_It's not fair_!" He screamed at himself, his mind scrambling to find a reason, any reason as to why reincarnation might be a true possibility in this case. "_Why, why would Kikyo have been reincarnated and as Kagome! After everything that went wrong back then with Kikyo, why would she want to be reincarnated and get stuck with me again!_" He suppressed a growl that was forming in his throat. "A_nd if its true, if they really are the same person then what the hell does that mean to me?_"

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the thought, his mind going blank, clearing itself of all thoughts as he imagined the relationship he had had so long ago. Kikyo had been cold and calloused, she had been uncaring maybe even abusive and yet he had stayed with her. He had never really known why he had stayed with her and yet he had, he had stayed with her until the day he returned and found not her waiting body but instead a grave. He remembered standing in front of that grave looking down into it with a little girl standing at his side in tears his gem dangling from her fingers.

"_What would I do?_" His heart became painful in his chest and he actually took a moment to bring his hand over the spot where the pain originated. "_If Kagome was Kikyo in a new life_ w_ould it change anything, would it mean anything?"_ A part of him thought that it might mean a lot: that it would mean Kagome Dresmont was in his mind only because of what was in his past. _  
_

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling of his cabin, his mind turning over and over again, wondering to itself what it would do if Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation.

"_This is pointless_." He concluded as he glanced over at Miroku again, the man was over half way done, he was on stroke seventy-two. "_I'm not even sure if she is a reincarnation, yeah, she probably isn't."_ He told himself that but even Inuyasha knew he was lying to himself, still he realized that he shouldn't jump the gun, he didn't want to make any decisions before he knew the truth and that meant _any_ decisions. He would continue to spend time with her, continue to teach her the violin at night when no one was awake to see, he would continue to be with her but he would not let it get to far—not until he was sure, not until after he saw Kikyo's sister and his suspicions were denied or confirmed. "_What am I kidding_," Inuyasha berated himself as one last thought entered his mind that he had been ultimately ignoring. "_She might not even like me that way._"

Inuyasha knew that was a lie too.

"I'm done." Miroku announced and handed the piece of paper to Inuyasha who took it in a daze. He glanced at the writing, noting how sloppy it was at first and then how much better it got each time, by the time Miroku had arrived at the hundredth one, it actually could pass for at least a ten year olds' writing.

"Good work, the next letter is SA." Inuyasha grabbed the parchment he had written the vowels on and his quill quickly making short work of drawing the character さ. "Just like before, write it a hundred times and say it out loud each time."

Miroku nodded and accepted the parchment when Inuyasha handed it to him without protest. He sat it down beside the parchment he was working off of and glanced at the Captain out of the corner of his eye. "The new moon is tomorrow night." The son mentioned to the father slyly, as he placed his quill against the parchment, carefully writing the character さ as he pronounced the word out loud.

"I know." Inuyasha said without thought as he once again leaned back in his chair, bringing it off four legs to two.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Miroku inquired before he did his task again, pronouncing and writing.

"I guess," Inuyasha grumbled as he allowed his arms to dangle next to the two remaining chair legs as he leaned back. "Miss Dresmont will have to have a girl's night with Sango and you," He gave the man a look the devil would have envied. "Will bunk with me."

Miroku dropped his quill and stared at the Captain, his eyes wide with disbelief. "What now?"

"You," Inuyasha pointed at Miroku for emphasis. "Are going to stay," He pointed at the room his face clearly showing his sarcastic nature. "With me." He pointed at himself barely containing his own amusement.

Miroku scowled and returned to the lesson without saying a word, the anger lines clearly evident on his face as he heatedly made the next character and pronounced it harshly.

Inuyasha laughed lightly and put his hands behind his head, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in personal enjoyment. "It'll be like old times."

"Seems like we've been havin' a lot of old times since Miss Dresmont came on board." Miroku muttered dryly as he thought of the amount of time he had spent bunking with the Captain instead of in his own warm bunk next to his own warm bed partner since Kagome had arrived.

"Sorry," Inuyasha clicked his tongue as he rocked the chair back and forth on its two remaining legs. "But we gotta keep the women folk happy."

"I want to keep the men folk happy." Miroku said while raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha raised his own eyebrow and the two men continued to stare each other down as Inuyasha took in the comment. Finally they broke eye contact simultaneously, Inuyasha turning away bringing his claw pointer finger to his face where he oddly scratched his nose. "Somehow I get the feelin' you're not talking 'bout us men folk.'"

"How observant of you." Miroku mumbled with a devious smile on his face before he turned back to the task at hand, having only written down fifteen characters so far.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and then frowned, "You know Miroku," He began quietly. "You're the only human who knows about the new moon."

Miroku stopped his writing and placed the quill back in the well, turning to look at the Captain with knowledgeable eyes. "I know," He told him straightforward. "I understand you don't trust anyone with this but—," He paused for just a second as his mind went to the two women in the room next door. "Don't you think you have more people you can trust than just me?"

Inuyasha didn't look at Miroku, instead he focused on the candle, the flame that danced with the slight breeze from the opened window. It was a delicate display, the way that little flame danced on the breeze, flickering causing light to form and dissipate all at the same time. "I know but—," Inuyasha reached forward, moving his hand quickly threw the flame, drawing his hand back swiftly so as not to be burned. "I've been burned before by people." He said bringing his hand back to his face, studying the appendage. "If you don't move fast, you don't get burned but," Inuyasha glanced at the flame. "If you never move toward the flame then there's no chance to be burned at all."

Miroku sighed, understanding the Captain's analogy with little thought. It was rather simple, if you don't tell then the information can't be used against you. He snorted and turned back to his lesson silently as the Captain continued to gaze at his unburned hand knowing he wasn't sure if he was ready to trust the other flames on this ship just yet, Miroku had been hard enough to trust especially after the first flame he had ever dared to touch had burned him so considerably bad.

Away from his thoughts Miroku sat squiggles covering his parchment as he slowly pronounced, "SA," over and over again his voice sounding sadder and sadder each time he mumbled the sound.

-break-

In Miroku and Sango's cabin two women set with a little boy curled up on a nearby bed, sleeping soundly. Kagome glanced at the boy, smiling as he rolled onto his back snoring softly in his deep sleep. When the Captain and Miroku had announced they would be busy for the night, Sango and Kagome had decided that they would stay together as well until the boys were done and everyone was set to go to bed. So now Kagome found herself alone with Sango (if one didn't count the sleeping Shippo), the two women had spent much of their evening teaching the small boy his alphabet, unaware that Miroku was having the very same lesson next door.

It had been a grueling task, the boy was not very well educated in English but he had caught on rather fast and by the end of the lesson he had been able to remember most of his letters and even recognize a couple they had written down for him to see. All the work had worn him out, however, which lead to his current sleeping spot between pillows in Miroku and Sango's bed.

Kagome smiled at the sight before turning to her companion. "Where has he been sleeping up till now?"

Sango shrugged and stretched, "Wherever there's space really." She spoke as she just barely managed to catch a yawn in her hand. "A few nights he slept out on deck and once or twice with me." She popped her neck lazily. "Cabin Boy's usually just sleep where it's comfortable."

Kagome nodded, accepting the answer but not really liking it. "He should have a more stable place to sleep." She pursed her lips in thought. "Can't he get a bunk below?"

Sango shook her head and frowned. "The men wouldn't allow it," She gave Kagome an apologetic look, "It's just not appropriate."

"Let me guess," Kagome said with a sigh. "Pirate's have their own version of propriety."

"Of course," Sango grinned just slightly before her face turned almost contemplative. "Although it's far more 'laxed than the kind we were raised with."

Kagome frowned and took in Sango's appearance, watching as the older girl rubbed her eyes, "_We?"_ She questioned, her eyes looking at the worn out clothes and the dirt smudged face. Briefly she remembered that face being immaculate, those clothes being rich and stunning on a perfect socialite figure, and she remembered that voice being heavily laced with all manners of etiquette and proper upbringing. "_That's right, Sango and I, we're the same, aren't we? But then, what brought her here? Why is she here?_"

"You were raised in propriety?" Kagome questioned as she brought a hand to her chest, already knowing the answer.

"Hm?" Sango turned and looked at Kagome confused, her brows knitted as she watched the young girl.

Kagome looked at Sango, her face oddly determined as if she had just decided she needed to say something and she knew there was no turning back. "You were raised in a high ranking social household, weren't you Sango?"

Sango blushed and looked away. "I was," she mumbled with a nod, adding, "Until shortly after I turned sixteen."

Kagome watched, her curiosity peeked as she took in this information. Standing up from her spot in Miroku's desk chair she walked over to where Sango sat with her back to the bed's footboard. Sitting down in front of the older woman she tried to catch her eye but Sango appeared to refuse to meet Kagome's gaze. Worried, Kagome reached out and touched the other girls arm. Sango jumped and looked at her, clearly surprised by the action but made no move to pull away. "Sango," Kagome began her voice gentle. "Why did you leave? What made you want to come here?" She motioned to the ship around them.

Sango didn't say a word but instead looked into her lap, her eyes focusing and un-focusing on her upturned knees.

"Did something," Kagome searched for the right word. "—bad happen to you?" Kagome decided to say as she pressed squeezed Sango's arm, her grip becoming slightly more firm, an attempt to be reassuring.

Sango took a deep and shaky breath before pulling herself away from the other girl, her eyes watery much to Kagome's everlasting intrigue. "Kagome," The older woman said, her voice stronger than her eyes. "Propriety, manners, the place where you and I grew up, it really isn't all that different than this place here." She motioned around her at the room they were currently residing in just as Kagome had moments before. "They are two different worlds, I'll admit, but the people in them are identical when you get right down to it."

"What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome said allowing her grip to loosen on Sango's sleeve until her hand had fallen away from the other girl's arm.

"Noble's are kind of like masqueraders," Sango mumbled as she leaned her head on the edge of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "They walk around with their true faces hidden by a mask that we enjoy looking at." She smiled into the dim light. "But those masks are dangerous." She frowned deeply. "They make it hard to see—see the real person underneath. All we can see is the mask, what they have chosen to show us."

Kagome watched the other woman perplexed, not understanding what Sango was saying in the least.

"In the end," Sango pulled her head up away from the bed and then looked down at her hands which had fallen in her lap. "Those masks' are so real that it becomes all we can see, the façade that has been carefully crafted for us to look upon." She clutched her fist in her lap tightly before opening them slowly staring at her palms, fixated. "They disguise themselves so well that you can't see the person underneath and then you begin to trust in that fake person, that mask," Tears began to form in Sango's eyes. "And then one day the person finally takes off the mask and shows you their true face and its—ugly."

Kagome's lower lip hung down slightly as her heart raced in her chest at these words. She understood exactly what Sango was telling her, she had experienced the falseness of a masquerader first hand. Kagome looked at her hands and wondered if Sango's experience had been the same as her own. Had Sango been tricked, had Sango been lied to, had Sango been hurt by it so much that she didn't know how to deal with the pain? Kagome gulped and turned her eyes upward without moving her head, taking in the sight of Sango fully. The girl's bottom lip was quivering, tears were clinging to her lashes—she was really hurt, hurt so badly that she couldn't hold in the pain.

"_Was I really hurt that bad?_" Kagome questioned herself as she imaged her own masquerader, he had worn a mask and when he had taken it off—

_"I will never make you do something against your will." He declared softly as he backed away and kissed her head the same way he had the last time they had been in this room. "I'm a better man than that."_

"_He wasn't ugly at all._" Kagome told herself just as Sango's face scrunched up and she broke out into sobs.

Carefully, she reached forward and took the older woman into a firm hug, pulling her close and hugging her tight. The face Sango had seen must have been hideous; it must have been downright evil. Kagome bit her lip, the masqueraders she had met might have tricked her but their true faces—the faces underneath the mask—they weren't scary ones. Sango wasn't scary, neither was Miroku and the Captain—

An image of his smile, boyish as he looked up at her through a wave of unruly silver bangs came into her mind, like a flash of lightening during a summer storm, it changed into an image of him holding the violin to his chin, his body swaying lightly this way and that, his eyes closed, gentle like—like a puppy.

Kagome smiled despite Sango's continuing cries. "_No—the Captain's not ugly at all,"_ She told herself as she rocked back and forth, holding onto Sango tight. "_Maybe a little scary at times but—," _Kagome let her thought trail off in her head, she just wasn't ready to admit to herself that he wasn't ugly at all, in fact she thought he was the exact opposite.

Kagome froze when she felt a wetness hit her shoulder and she frowned, Sango's tears stirring something within her. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to Sango," She whispered to the girl softly. "I'll understand."

The woman shook her head slowly back and forth, her face buried in Kagome's shoulder. Finally, she pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve briefly before continuing. "I saw the Viceroy's true face." She told Kagome with her bloodshot eyes staring straight in front of her, at the wood of the floor. "It was so dark—," She whispered clutching to Kagome tightly, "It was completely black."

"Sango," Kagome whispered as she looked at the other girl's far off eyes. "What did he do to you?"

Sango continued to stare into nothing, not speaking, not making eye contact with Kagome. She seemed so far away, as if she was lost, lost somewhere Kagome could not reach and then, she opened her mouth and with a hollow voice told Kagome her truth, the true face of the Viceroy os Serdenga, the true reason Sango was here on the ship Shikuro. "He raped me."

Kagome felt her heart still in her chest, her whole mind going numb at the thought. It was the worst word in the language of the proper woman, a word that no one dared to utter, a word that's connotation was so fierce, so strong, so dangerous, that few would dare to even utter it among the closest of connections.

"My mother—," Sango began as her far off eyes stared in front of her, an unnerving calm sitting in the chaotic depths. "My mother," Slowly her eyes began to shine with tears. "She found out and got angry at me. She said it was my fault, all my fault." Like floodgates the tears spilled over Sango's eyes as she hiccupped and continued. "She called me a disgrace to the family name and then—then—told me to get out of her house," She brought a shaking hand to her face, covering one eye as she wiped away an onslaught of tears. "She said I was a useless daughter if I couldn't even protect the family's honor or my legacy."

"Sango?" Kagome set stunned, her own tears edging into her vision as she watched the woman before her break. To have been raped, to have had her family disown her, to have had her family claim she had brought dishonor to the house when it hadn't been her fault at all—who—who did something like that to their own daughter? "_People of propriety_." The thought came to her mind before she could even think to control it. That was the truth, people of propriety didn't care if it had not been the daughter's fault, they only cared about the symbol between the daughter's legs and the fact that the symbol was now broken—useless to them.

Kagome reached for Sango, wanting to cry with her, to tell her that everything would be okay but before she could comfort her, the door handle turned and Inuyasha and Miroku entered the room without a single knock, a loud voice hitting the four walls, a horrid intrusion.

"Hello Ladies!" Miroku shouted, the Captain smirking behind him. "How is everything—," He trailed off as he took in the sight of his lover hunched over in a way he hadn't seen in years. "Sango?" He questioned the air briefly before hurrying to the woman's side.

Kagome watched as Miroku pulled Sango towards him into a tight hug, the woman clinging to him once she realized who he was. She held onto him for dear life, crying into the man's jacket, each of her breaths coming out as harsh gasps for air.

"It's okay," Miroku told her over and over again petting her head. "I love you," He whispered into her hair and she sobbed louder as she buried her face into Miroku's neck. "It's okay love, it's okay," He spoke gently as he rubbed her back with his eyes closed and his shoulders tense with anger for the man who had long ago caused her such pain. "Just cry," He whispered. "As much as you want, you know I don't mind."

Sango only hiccuped against his skin before biting back another sob as she clutched Miroku's sleeves even tighter in her fingers, pleading for him to hold onto her tightly with only her hands.

"I won't let go." He reassured holding her tighter to his chest knowing without the words what she was silently asking.

Feeling that her time to leave was long overdue, Kagome stood from her spot and started to head towards the doorway and the still Captain. She froze at the sight of his worried eyes, which were currently focused on Sango behind her. A sort of scared anticipation filled her heart at the sight as she realized that when she left this room tonight, the two would be alone. Up until this point, the two had never been alone in the Captain's Cabin since Port Royal (at least to her knowledge). Now, as she faced him, she knew that they would be sleeping only a mere five feet or so apart. A sense of trepidation came over her, a fear of what might or could possibly happen, and that lead to a strange sense of anticipation coupled with nervous fear. She gulped, willing herself to keep moving forward but her body was frozen in place unwilling to move.

"Miss Dresmont?" Miroku's voice broke up Kagome's thoughts.

Turning towards the man holding onto Sango's still trembling form, she bit her lip waiting for him to speak.

"Take Shippo, please?" He said, his eyes pleading with her.

Kagome nodded and hurried to the bed, earlier trepidation forgotten as she picked up the still sleeping child. "_Sleeps like a rock, this one_." She commented to herself as she heaved him up into her arms and hurried towards the door, swiftly passing the Captain with her eyes looking straight at the ground.

Inuyasha watched her pass and glanced back at Miroku one more time. The man was rocking Sango softly mumbling sweet words into her hair, telling her that she was okay, that she was safe, that no harms would befall her as long as he could breathe. With those words on his ears Inuyasha slowly closed the door to Miroku and Sango's room, knowing that Sango would be okay in the morning after Miroku took some time comforting the girl. This was, after all, not the first time Sango had succumbed to such a relapse. He thought back to how hard it had been in the beginning, when Sango had often broken down crying over the littlest of things. That first year had been so hard that he had often thought he had made a mistake, that this wasn't the best thing for Sango, that she needed to be surrounded by women—perhaps go to a convent and become a nun. But—he had known he couldn't do such a thing—his instincts had told him that Sango belonged with them and so he had never let himself give up on her—he couldn't because even back then he had known Miroku loved her and that he, Inuyasha himself, had already unconsciously claimed her as pack.

Inuyasha snorted lightly at the thought a smile on his face as he began to walk down the hall to his room. "_Isn't it strange, that the pack I've chosen is so different than the pack I once knew?_" He mused to himself as a brief flash of a man came before his eyes: a taller and more majestic version of himself. He snorted again, this time the sound far ruder. "Onii-san." He mumbled into the air as the far off memory flashed to the forefront of his mind, a haunting image highlighted by falling cherry blossoms that were a dangerous blood red in colour.

"_Hanyou—," The taller man addressed as he looked at Inuyasha with disdain. _

As if waking from a dream the ghostly image of the man vanished and Inuyasha found himself staring at the wood of the ship's wall instead of the tall man. For a moment he didn't move, his whole body still focused on that spot where the man had stood. He brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing at a spot on his temple that was starting to pound. With a heavy sigh he walked towards his cabin door, his feet heavy, his eyes dropping with weariness. He frowned deeply as he reached for the handle surprised that the door was wide opened.

"She didn't close it?" He muttered to himself as he carefully grasped the wood of the door frame and glanced inside his cabin. It was relatively dark, only the small sliver of moon outside providing light the candle long since extinguished. Blinking a few times, he waited for his eyes to dilate, taking in the optimum amount of light in order to see. He was rewarded to a sight that would forever haunt his mind.

Miss Dresmont was tucking Shippo into her bed, the child still sleeping as if he had never been moved. He continued to watch as Kagome gently touched the top of the little boy's bright red bangs, moving them out of his face before bending down to kiss the little exposed forehead with love and affection.

The very sight of it made a delicious pain form in his heart that he had never thought capable of feeling. It was almost unnerving, that ache he felt somewhere deep inside him. It clouded his vision, bringing up a strange and twisted fantasy where that little boy's head was not red but silver and his little ears were two triangles nestled in his hair line instead of on the side of his head. And beside that boy was his mother Kagome, ruffling his bangs as she looked on with such fondness that he, as the father, fell in love with her all over again.

Inuyasha slapped himself across the face, an action he had never done in his whole life. In front of him Miss Dresmont jumped and turned to look at him hovering in the doorway. Their eyes met and Inuyasha felt his whole heart contract in his chest at the sight of her wide eyed expression, her lips slightly parted as if she wanted to say something to him but was too startled to form a coherent sentence. In that moment, the moonlight touched her as the ship bobbed in the water just right and he saw her whole body glow, like an angel with shimmering hair and rosy cheeks. The gemstone that rested around her neck caught the light as well and for once he didn't think of it as strange, he didn't think of what had occurred days before, he didn't think of his mother or Kikyo, he only thought of the beautiful woman in front of him. It just looked so right upon her neck as if it belonged there over any other place on earth. "Kagome." The name slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Pardon?" She responded her eyes narrowed in confusion, her shoulders hunching slightly as she drew herself into a tight ball of defense.

He blushed and turned away from her, not willing to repeat her name again, he couldn't do it, he couldn't because he knew if he did then he would start to say a lot of other things—things that needed to stay hidden until he absolutely knew the truth behind the origins of Kagome Dresmont's soul.

"Captain?" Her soft voice flitted to him as she spoke, a small ounce of fear in her scent and perhaps apprehension. It was as if she was worried about the possibilities of what could happen just as he was.

Inuyasha gulped, tonight, they would stay together in this room for the first time (with her being conscious that is) and tonight there would be no one to stop anything that might happen between them, not a single soul in the room. The thought dropped from the Captain's head like a hot iron from a burned hand. His eyes darted to the little boy in Miss Dresmont's bed and he felt ready to burst with rage. "Why is he in here?" He said somewhere between irritation and a snarl as he pointed at the small boy.

"Miroku asked me to take him." Kagome said back a look of utter bewilderment on her face at the one-eighty he had just shown in his personality.

Inuyasha blushed and put his finger down looking downright caught as his mind flashed back to a few moments ago when he had very clearly heard Miroku tell Miss Dresmont to take the small boy: "_Miss Dresmont, take Shippo Please." _The voice of Miroku echoed in his head and he felt his ears pull backwards on all the way to his skull. "_He did say that, didn't he? Damn!"_ Inuyasha banged one of his opened hands to his head before raising it to rub his neck while staring at the ceiling, trying to find something appropriate to say.

"You do remember that don't you?" The somewhat daring voice of one Kagome Dresmont hit his ears and Inuyasha growled in irritation. "By the look on your face I'd say not."

He doubled his growl "I remember, it just slipped my mind for a moment."

"I see." Kagome said back evenly as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably. She felt nervous as she stood before him, shifting from foot to foot, scared and worried. She glanced at the small sleeping boy, she didn't want him to leave, he was her only protection if something were to happen. _"But would it be so bad if something happened?_" A naughty voice in the back of her mind accused, Kagome quickly squashed the thought down.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and moved across the room, closing the door firmly behind him. He felt irritated and embarrassed, not to mention the interesting mind fuck that had been the vision of Kagome with a child—his child to be precise. He felt a growl well up in his throat, demon instincts kicking in as the image haunted him, took over him, and imposed itself into his psyche a deep disturbance in his normally calm mind. Without control of his body, he began to move, stalking towards Kagome, fueled by an instinct, a desire he had been unaware existed within him.

In front of him Kagome watched as he came toward her, feeling for the first time in several days that she was absolutely cornered. "_What if I was wrong, what if he isn't a good man."_ She felt a feeling of helplessness enter her heart._ "What if the man underneath the mask really is ugly—what if I've never seen him, maybe its all a well crafted lie. What if he's ugly like the man Sango saw?"_

She gulped looking around her for any means of escape, knowing there was none. Frightened she moved back, glancing down at Shippo who was dead asleep within her bed. "_Wake u_p!" She screamed in her head as she continued to back up, Captain Inuyasha continuing to come forward. "_Shippo, please wake up!"_

Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing, all he knew was that he need her, the demon in him was craving her, telling him that she was perfect, just right for him in every way.

"_Fucking instincts._" He found himself thinking but couldn't bring himself to control his actions as he got closer and closer to her intoxicating scent. The closer he got the more the instincts kicked in, making him want to get even closer to her, so close he could feel her body-heat through his clothes, so close he could press against her, he wanted to be so close that he could kiss those lips—those red—curvy—plump—lips—that were moving? _"What?"_

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Those lips yelled at him, her eyes flashing as she brought her hands up in tight fist, girlish fist that he knew would never be able to hurt him.

The demon inside of him snickered at the thought, liking the idea of a strong willed mate but the human in him knew different, it cried out that they were scaring the poor girl, that they needed to back down. Unfortunately, the demon instincts won out over the human's logic and Inuyasha found his body out of his own power, moving towards her with not one ounce of control, his own lips moving against his will. "And what will you do if I do come closer?"

He saw a look come over Kagome Dresmont's face, a look that stopped him from moving completely, it was a look of utter and complete terror—a look he had seen somewhere before.

"Don't do this!" She begged.

"_Sango—,"_ The human in him yelled, screamed, clawing and ripping into his psyche, awakening the human sides control. "_It's just like Sango! You're no better than the fucker who raped her!_"

Inuyasha froze in place, horrified, as the voice registered in his head. The demon inside of him growled and he found himself yelling at it angrily in his mind. He wanted to jump off the side of the ship again, he wanted to punch himself in the face but instead he simply blinked rapidly, causing his vision to completely clear. As it did he registered in his mind just how close he was to her, they were almost touching, her back was against one of the windowpanes and he stood only a foot or so away from her, leaving her nowhere to run from their spot between the two beds.

"Please," Kagome slide down to her knees, her hands above her head shielding herself from him. She felt tears gathering on her eyelashes as her fear overwhelmed her, she had been wrong, he was ugly under the mask, he was horrifying. "Please, I beg you." She whispered as a last resort before a gentle voice filled the air.

"Kagome?"

Kagome froze, opening her eyes and moving her hands so she could look at him. "Huh?"

Inuyasha stared at her face looking at her glistening eyes, her blotchy skin, her dampened chin, where some tears dripped, landing soundlessly on her knees. He gulped horrified that he had caused that face, that he had caused beautiful Kagome to look so scared, so hurt, so broken. A wave of anger ran through him, anger at himself, anger at the whole of the situation, he opened his mouth to apologize but found himself incapable of saying sorry, opting instead to simply speak from a place he knew was honest.

"Are you really that stupid?" He said into the night's air as he brought a hand up to bury in his bangs. "I said what I said and I said what I meant," He told her, "I will never force you to do anything Kagome." In a way he felt the part of the hypocrite for saying that. "I'm a better man than that, I thought you knew by now." He trailed off embarrassed and ashamed.

It was quiet in the room as his words dangled in the air. Kagome felt her fear leave as she watched the transformation come over him. He looked completely different than he had just moments before, when his eyes had twinge red and his cheeks had picked up a strange series of purplish lines. He had been downright frightening but now—the red was gone, the purple marks had receded and all that was left was the man she had grown accustomed to seeing—that wasn't true—she had seen those eyes, those purple marks before back at the Port of Spain—she was sure of it even if the memory was fuzzy.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered into the dark, not even realizing that she had just called him by his true name, causing the Captain's face to erupt into a mass of flames.

He gulped, not believing that she had said his name, just his name, into the night air. He couldn't even fathom it but most of all he couldn't believe the power just the sound of his name on her lips had over his body. He tingled, truly tingled from head to toe, his hands and palms becoming sweaty as she looked at him, the lips that had said that word, still parted from forming the sounds. Where the demon had been excited by the instinctual need to procreate with a strong and beautiful female, the human was excited by the woman herself, sitting before him—speaking only one word to him, his name.

He wanted to reach for her then, he wanted to grab her and haul her to her feet, he wanted to kiss her hard on the mouth, he wanted to throw her on the bed, he wanted to claim her, truly claim her but he stopped himself, knowing he couldn't—knowing it wasn't possible. Hastily he moved backwards, his intention to leave the room, to get some fresh air but he stopped when he heard the shifting of someone standing behind him. Slowly he looked back against his better judgment, his eyes lighting on her form as she looked at him—eyes hauntingly beautiful in the dim nighttime light.

"Where are you going?" Kagome whispered into the air, her voice different from the one she had used a minute ago, she sounded confused, she was confused.

"Out." He replied shortly, his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was that had happened to her in that moment but something then had changed between Kagome and himself. Something had shifted when she had said his name—a connection had seemingly formed where before there had only been potential.

She looked away from him towards his bed at the short reply, her hands fidgeting in front of her. "But, your bed's here."

He gulped, "I know."

"Then you should stay and sleep." She turned towards him with those words and looked at him, her eyes expectant and shy.

"Miss Dresmont, I can't, you sleep I'll be on deck." He mumbled to her as he turned and reached for his violin case, picking it up as he started to make his hasty retreat, his demon blood coming to the surface at the thought of leaving her alone. It wanted to be near her so badly but he just couldn't do it, not now, not with so many things unanswered.

Kagome shuffled her feet and took in the sight of the worn out case. "You'll play like last night?"

He stopped, turning sideways to see her. "Yeah." He told her simply as his hand touched the door handle, pushing it down but not pushing the door forward.

"Will you play, that song again?"

He froze, his heart thumping a little in his chest. "You want me to play it?"

"Yes, it's like a lullaby." She told him softly. "Last time it woke me up but this time—I think it might put me to sleep."

He watched as the dim moon came into the window, highlighting her figure as she stood, her eyes downcast as if she was afraid to look at him. The moon touched her skin, making it glow, it touched her hair, making it shine, she looked positively angelic, a true angel of the sea. "Miss Dresmont," He called to her. "I'll play it, listen until you fall asleep."

Before she could respond he pushed the door opened and walked out of the room, closing it behind him. Kagome set down on the side of the bed, her eyes still glued to the door, her thoughts running wildly through her head. She couldn't stop the confusion, she couldn't stop the strange feelings in her chest. What had started the change, she wondered, what had made her see suddenly what she had been afraid to see before? What had done it, what had changed it?

"_Kagome?"_

She could hear him, she could see his lips forming her name on them. She saw him protecting her from the drunken man, she saw him in the dirt of the alley revealing he was only the tender age of eighteen, she saw him playing the violin his whole body an orchestra, she heard his sweet baritone voice that touched her heart and then her memories shifted till she found herself looking onto a scene she had never witnessed. There was a light, Manten's ashes on the bottom of a boat: ashes to ashes and dust to dust. And then everything went black, the visual memory becoming only a sound and a feeling, the boat shifting, water splashing, moisture on her skin, dripping on her face salty, a hand on her cheek and then pressure on her lips—pressure and lips that were so familiar.

Kagome brought her hand to her lips, touching them as something took over her heart. "Did I dream that?" She questioned the night air her voice shaky as she realized how the change had come about—

She had finally determined that Sango and her experiences were totally different. Where Sango's masquerader had been ugly, Kagome's had been deep. Yes, he was scary, yes he was strong and tough, yes he could kill and murder but that wasn't the pure truth—there was more to him, there was a man that no one—no one in the world knew and that man, he was a good man, a young man.

"I want to know him." Kagome said with conviction into the night air. "I want to know everything about him." Kagome brought a hand to her heart and felt it brush against the gem that rested there. She gasped at the contact her mind instantly flying to Inuyasha who was now outside probably already standing above her head. "_Why?_" She wondered as she fingered that precious gem. "Why did you give it to me? I know I don't remember but it had to be you, right?" She whispered into the air. "But why, you wore it all the time until now—why would you give me something that your wear all the time?"

Her hand dropped from the gem abruptly and her thoughts trailed off as soft music from a violin seemed to come down around her, like a thick blanket meant to comfort her. And comfort it did; it comforted her so much she cried.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 7/31/2012  
**

**Congrats Inuyasha159 for being review 400!  
**

**Bonus Point: **

There was one vowel I did not mention because it would not have been recognized as a vowel at this point in the English Language what is it? S and _

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Well, well, this was a toughie because it seems Inuyasha just sees Kagome naked all the time. As for the answer there are two acceptable possibilities, first episode three Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again where he spies her bathing and second is episode 58 Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part II where he runs in to save her, sees her naked, and she doesn't scream until Miroku and Shippo pop out of his hair (nice Kagome, didn't mind until those two saw you…) To the winners, which was anyone who referenced either of these scenes!

Youkaineko on MM, BoredGirl17, ravenreux, TheRealInuyasha, InuKag4eva, AriaLuvsInu, inu-luva123, DeAunna, Purple Dragon Ranger, Laken, angel

**Notes:**

**Japanese Lesson**: This lesson is from a book I own and is based off of the Hiragana Alphabet. It is a phonetic alphabet where each alphabetic combination represents just a single sound. Thus any Japanese word can be written in a way that can be read without having to remember how the word is pronounced.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 4/20/2011


	21. The Black Haired Inuyasha

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**The Black-Haired Inuyasha**

Kagome laid awake in Sango and Miroku's room, beside her on the bed where normally Miroku slept was Shippo and Sango, both deep in the airs of sleep. She wasn't sure why exactly she was in their room for the night away from her own bed but, from what she had gathered, the Captain and Miroku had some business to attend to that might take up the better part of a night (whatever that really meant). So, she had been told, in order to not inconvenience Kagome, Sango, and Shippo's sleep, it had been decided that Kagome and Shippo would simply sleep in Sango and Miroku's cabin while Miroku stayed with the Captain.

Allowing her mind to wander she glanced around herself, her eyes lighting on Sango, focusing on the older girl for some time. Against her will her mind drifted to the night before and the truth she had learned. Sango's truth, the reason why she had come to be on a pirate's ship was all because of the vile side of propriety—a side that up until now, Kagome had not known existed.

"_How can people with manners—with dignity—do things like that?_" She asked herself as she rolled onto her back looking at the ceiling as the image of Sango shaking and crying played throughout her head.

Kagome gulped and turned her head to the side so she could see Sango's peaceful sleeping face. The older woman had said nothing more about the incident leaving the subject of Sango's life before piracy taboo. Still, Kagome was sure that with time Sango would tell her everything but it might take a while for Sango's courage to build enough. So for now it was best to wait patiently until Sango was ready to talk.

She smiled as Shippo let out a snore, shifting in his sleep, Sango's arms around him holding him to her like a protective charm as the ship rocked and navigated towards a destination that Kagome knew nothing about other than that it was somewhere in the North America. She rolled back to her other side facing away from Sango and Shippo towards the window of the cabin her eyes gazing out looking into the darkness, a black bleak night—a night with no moon.

With a heavy sigh she sat up in the bed knowing she would not be able to sleep and focused her eyes on that innate blackness, intrigued. Leisurely she shifted, one hand bringing the blanket away from her body while the other pushed her from the bed putting her on naked feet. Gingerly, she moved across the room toward the window, her feet padding on the ground just as they had as a small child when she longed to gaze at the sea from her bedroom cell. Reaching the window she placed her fingertips on the wood, it felt different than the indented wood she had known back at Port Royal. It felt good.

She took a deep breath as she watched the scenery before her, a scene she could not really see but could experience with all her senses, unexplainably so. The turn of the tide, the sea air on her skin, the sound of the ocean lapping at the bow, the sound of birds roosting for the night high upon the mast, the sound of the sails as the fabric ruffled from the breeze, and the smell—the smell of the clean crisp air of this world, a taste that was doubled on her tongue. She closed her eyes as that scene overcame her, antagonizing her with its loveliness. Even if she couldn't see it the experience was enough to make her think she could see. Opening her eyes, she looked above her, towards the heavens and took in the sight of a million stars, all unhindered by the absent light of the moon leaving the striking trail of the Milky Way across the sky.

"Amazing." She whispered into the dark as one of those stars appeared to fall undergoing a slow descent to the earth just like another star she had seen before on another night a little over two days ago.

Her eyes slowly moved downwards as contemplation overtook her every fiber. The song coming into her head, dangerous to her subconscious, "Love of mine where have you gone?" She questioned, repeating something she had only heard once but remembered vividly. "_I wonder who he lost?"_ She asked herself as she continued to gaze into the night sky. "_I know nothing about him really or his family or his life outside this ship._" She sighed heavily into the night air. "_I just started saying his name without proper suffixes for crying out loud._"

Kagome blushed at the notion all the way up to her ears and brought her hands away from the windowsill so she could cover up her burning face. It took her only a moment to realize that the gesture was pointless and that there was nowhere there to hear or see her. Carefully, she brought her hands away from her face looking around herself as if she was expecting to see the face of her mother as the older woman scolded her for her own thoughts. She gulped almost able to hear her mother's voice as she was scolded harshly for thinking of calling a man by his name. It was indecent and improper and unladylike and was never done, you never called someone by their first name unless they were intimately close to you like a husband or a relative a and yet—

Kagome bit her lip as her chest rose and feel the gemstone seeing dark without the moon light reflecting on its surface. She looked behind her at Shippo and Sango watching as the two slept on unaware of her daring thoughts. "_No one can hear me_." She told herself the flush on her cheeks bright. "_What's the harm if none can hear?_" She pushed herself as she brought her eyes back around to the sill placing her hands on the hard wood. "Inu—." She whispered into the air as if trying to test the naked sound. She hissed loudly as she gripped the sill tighter. "Inu—u." The sound clung in the air beautiful and mesmerizing, captivating, antagonizing and yet forbidden. "Inu-u-u." She felt her cheeks grow even redder as she slowly started to lean further forward in the window as if that would make her speak easier. "Inu-u-y."

She slumped and snapped her mouth shut. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not say any more than just that one syllable, it just wasn't done. Huffing Kagome berated herself, she had been able to say it yesterday, she had said it to his face even, so why couldn't she say it now! Feeling frustrated by her inability to repeat his name as she had before she pushed the thought away. Calming herself by allowing her mind to drift, other images from that night slipping into her consciousness.

_"Are you really that stupid?" He said into the night's air as he brought a hand up to bury in his bangs. "I said what I said and I said what I meant," He told her, "I will never force you to do anything Kagome." In a way he felt the part of the hypocrite for saying that. "I'm a better man than that, I thought you knew by now." He trailed off embarrassed and ashamed._

Her eyes snapped opened as that twinge of red that had been in his eyes and slowly had disappeared with each word he had spoken, came back to her. The sight troubled her, why would his eyes twinge red? She had never known a dog demon that had eyes that changed color like that? Of course she knew that some demons could transform into other creatures and when they did their features such as hair and eye color would somehow change but she got the feeling that was not what was happening the night before.

Kagome sighed heavily at the thought, an odd aching seeping into her mind as she rubbed her eyes. The curiosity that was building up was no match for her tired form and her aching head. Carefully she allowed her body to sink downwards until she was resting on her knees, her chin resting on the windowsill tucked beneath bent arms as she continued to look out at the blackened landscape. "_I want to know everything about him._" She thought as she allowed her eyes to close, her mind slowly shutting down. "_But how can I know everything about someone if I can't get them to talk to me?_"

Her eyes snapped opened as the thought entered her mind. "That's not true." She told herself. "He tells me lots of things: his age, the violin, about his mother teaching him. And he—shows me too, he shows me who he is." She smiled as his young grin, sweet and endearing entered her mind. "That wasn't fake."

Slowly but surely he was showing her a man that laid underneath a very well made mask, constructed from the best of materials in the most scrupulous of manners. And as she chipped at each piece, something became more and more apparent to her—the Captain was a good and kind man. But—mixed in there was something that scared her a little, a thought or a possibility, perhaps even something that merely had potential. The Captain had a darker side, a side that lurked behind his eyes, deep within his psyche, a twinge of red in normally gold vision. It was the side that was talked about in dark taverns late at night, the side that was a whisper in the wind, the side that was a haunting children's bedtime story, a side that could beat an innocent man, a side that could destroy a person with one razor sharp claw—that side scared her, the very thought of it was terrifying. He had the potential to kill anyone, to kill her. Would he?

"_Be glad you're special."_

Those had been his very words back on the Port of Spain, special, he had called her special. She was special, Kagome was special and that meant he wouldn't harm her this she knew because he was a better man than that.

He was the man who bought her a bed so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, the man who bought her shoes when her father's were too big, the man who told her his age when he had told no one else (even his most trusted of friends) and he was the man who shared his deepest secrets with her—his love of the violin and the woman whom had started it. He was the man who volunteered to teach her how to play. That had already started to make good on that promise and all his promises.

Absently, Kagome brought her hand up to touch the jewel around her neck. "This too," She thought as her fingers soothed the slightly rough surface. "He gave me this too but I don't know why." She sighed and looked down at the floor, her human vision barely able to make out the pattern of the wood between her upturned knees, a slight smile playing on her face regardless. "Beneath his mask he's not beautiful nor ugly." She concluded to herself as she brought her hand away from the jewel far too tired to think on it anymore. "He's a blend of many things, deep things, and confusing things. Things that aren't ugly but diffidently not pure."

With that thought Kagome glanced up away from the floorboards, her head just able to reach the windowsill so she could tilt it back to look at the sky, at the stars. She breathed low and deep, her mind wandering to less stressful topics.

"I wonder where we're headed?_" _Kagome brought a hand to her chin in deep thought. "Sango said we were going to North America but we'd need to stop somewhere along the way." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we'll go to Hispaniola?"

"I never really liked Hispaniola."

Kagome jumped nearly out of her skin as a voice responded to her from the dark. She looked around her, whipping her head back and forth taking in the darkened room. She could make out Sango and Shippo in the bed, both still appearing asleep. It couldn't have possibly been either of them, besides, the voice sounded more male than child or woman. She felt herself shake slightly as she took in the room, squinting to see in all the corners, there was no evidence of anyone being in the room. Gathering up her courage she stood and looked out the window, sticking her head out slightly, looking up and down, left and right—she saw nothing.

"Did I imagine it?" She wondered out loud only to hear a chuckle coming from her right.

"It wasn't your imagination Miss Dresmont." Said the voice.

Hastily she looked to her right but saw nothing other than the vague outline of the opened window of the Captain's Cabin and what might have been a leg hanging out of it. Knitting her eyebrows in confusion she squinted trying to make out any form or figure connected to that leg but with her weak eyes she wasn't able to see a thing. Taking a deep reassuring breath she calmed herself, clearing her startled mind enough to realize who it was who had spoken to her. "Captain?" She called across the short distance.

"Yeah," The response came immediately. "It's me."

She sighed in relief, leaning her head against the window frame as she brought a hand to her still thumping heart. "You shouldn't sneak up on people." She told him haughtily, a little unnerved that she couldn't see him as she talked.

He snorted. "Technically I wasn't sneaking. I was simply over hearing." Inuyasha called from his place in his own cabin, sitting in the windowsill, his back to one of the window's side frames, his eyes as clouded to the dark as hers.

"Don't ease-drop then." Kagome muttered under her breath as she sighed deeply, her heart rate finally coming back down.

"I'm sorry." The Captain called from his spot some feet away, not really feeling sorry for having overheard her, he had acquired too much interesting information to be sorry anyway. He did feel bad for startling her, however. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Kagome felt her heart start to thump again at the soft call of apology, it was sweet, almost endearing the way he apologized without pause, his voice sounding truly sorry. She felt a smile form on her face and bit her lip, glad he was unable to see her from his spot next door. "It's alright. I wasn't really scared just—startled."

"Startled?" He repeated with a slight smirk in his voice. "I could hear you jump from here, must have been a good five feet in the air—like a cat."

She growled low in the back of her throat. "I didn't jump that high, maybe a centimeter off the ground if anything."

He snickered enjoying the bickering. "Sounded bigger to me."

"Well, anyone with ears like yours would be able to hear even the littlest of jumps and think them leaps." She ground out her face scrunched up with her contempt.

He smiled faintly into the dark and reached one of his hands up to bury in his hair above his head, touching the space where those ears should have been. Closing his eyes he let out a long breath trailing his hands down the side of his head, feeling the unnatural appendages that lay there. "Yeah," He whispered just loud enough for Kagome to hear. "I guess you're right."

Kagome paused, all her comebacks just hanging on her tongue as she took in the sound of his voice, it sounded different, not in tone or voice but instead in emotion. The normally gruff nature to his speech was gone, instead he sounded subdued, lethargic, almost dejected. She gulped, not liking this change—this new Captain, this discontented Captain. She wanted to know what had happened, what had made his speech change, what had made him sound—depressed.

She wanted to know what could make him sound just as he had that night when she had found him playing the violin on deck.

_"Is that your smell?" Inuyasha questioned his eyes looking at her half lidded. "Flowers, it's the same smell, your smell is." Slowly, Captain Inuyasha's lips formed a smile as he looked at her, his whole body drawn into a sad line._

His voice now, sounded just as it had then, soft and sad—

"Miss Dresmont?"

Her head jerked upwards as she looked out the window, wanting to see his face but unable to from her current position in the dark. "Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?" Inuyasha inquired, his voice somewhat strained as he spoke, afraid of his own words, afraid of his own life—his own heritage—afraid of the candle and the flame that could burn.

Kagome looked around, wanting desperately to see his face, not understanding the connotations of his words at all. Feeling cornered, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly wishing she could simply nod for him to ask but knowing he would have to hear her regardless. "Go ahead." She whispered and waited.

Inuyasha shifted somewhat uncomfortably in the windowsill, he too desperately wanted to see her face, wanted to see her expression at this very moment. He wanted to watch her visage as it contorted as it morphed and changed from emotion to emotion and yet—he looked out at the dim world and felt irritation build in him—in this form his senses were simply too weak. "Um," He tried to speak but found his voice lost. "I—was wondering—well."

Kagome listened patiently, every fiber of her being wanting to see him, wanting to watch his expressions so she might get some clue as to what he was about to say.

"I—," A pause, "Have you ever," Another pause, "I mean—shit." Inuyasha put a hand over his eyes, hiding their black depths from the world around him. He felt stupid, he felt ridiculous, like a child who couldn't speak without a stutter. "_You're a full grown man damn it, just ask her what you want to ask her!_" But the words just wouldn't come; they were stuck in his throat, trapped by shackles or chains.

On the other side of the wall, leaning against the frame of another window, Kagome waited patiently, listening to him as he muttered to himself, cussing every once in a while. It was strange that he just couldn't say what he wanted to say, and it was even more strange that she had no idea what it was that he wanted to say. Then again, when one couldn't see someone's face it was a lot harder to predict what they wanted to express. "Captain?" She called out into the darkness.

Inuyasha froze, her voice a soothing palm to his frazzled mind.

"Just go ahead and ask your question." Kagome told him as she gazed into the darkened world. "Whatever it is, the outcome won't be horrible. You'll ask, I'll listen, and I'll either chose to answer or not. The worst case scenario is I don't answer, so what do you have to lose?"

He felt his heart pound in his chest at her words. She was right, unbelievably right but to think of something that simply wasn't normally how he thought. Everything was a complex series of events with outcomes that could end terribly depending on what he said and how she responded. To Kagome it was simple; to him it was the straightforward act of placing his hand into an opened flame. And who would voluntarily burn themselves?

"_It will be different this time."_

His demon heart echoed in his chest, an instinctual knowledge that he trusted. Inuyasha took a deep breath readying himself for what he was about to say. "Miss Dresmont," he began. "Have you—ever—um—," He blew out the deep breath ready to simply plunge into the flames head first. "Met a half demon?" Or at least stick a toe in.

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows on her forehead, blinking a few times as the question came to the forefront of her mind. "A half demon?" she questioned. "As in a person who has a demon parent and a human parent?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat softly, "Yes," He continued on. "Have you ever met one?"

Kagome thought for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin in contemplation as she mentally ran through a list of everyone she had ever met, every acquaintance, every friend, every person she had stumbled upon at a dinner party or a play—she could not recall any of them being half anything. It simply wasn't done—demons and humans married, yes, this was fact but they never had children. Marriages, unions of the demon and human variety, held no other purpose except to form social bonds between the two races; these unions were made under the assumption that no children would ever be bore. So to meet a half demon would be rare, a child born outside of the logic of propriety, of social convention, of everything she had ever been taught. Had she ever met a child like that? "No," She told him but secretly wished she had, for that child would have been like her in many ways, an outcast of propriety, someone who understood the constraints it held. "Why do you ask?"

On the other side of the wall, Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest. Kagome Dresmont didn't know that he was a half demon, Kagome Dresmont had never even met one and he—he was afraid of what she would do if she did. "_Half demon_." The word itself haunted him, racing through his head translating itself into every language he knew.

"_Hanyou!"_

"_Hälfte dämon!"_

"_Μισo-δαίμονα!"_

"_M__edia__daemon_!"

"_El mitad__demonio!"_

"_Un demi-démon!"_

The sounds echoed in his head, hundreds of different versions of the same word attacking him as if they were a full demon that could rip apart his very heart and eat away at his soul.

"_Onii-san!"_

He could hear himself calling to one full demon in particular, he could see himself standing before him a tiny hand reaching for a large man's body.

"_Onii-san, __nani ga hanyou?"_

The words issued forth with a will of their own, going out to ask the ill fated question, "_Don't ask_," Inuyasha told the little version of himself, as the small boy looked at his older brother, his eyes hopeful, curious. "_Don't ask!"_ He saw the man turn, saw the hatred in the man's eyes. He wanted to reach for the boy, to shield him from the horrid answer, from the truth. He reached for him as the man opened his mouth but Inuyasha could never reach that far—to do so was the change the past and we can't change the past.

"_Orokana ikimono wa," He said as the young Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest, "Kūki no kachi, sore wa kokyū."_

"Captain?"

The sound of Kagome's voice brought him away from the memory, away from the man, away from his voice, away from his words. He looked around, studying the darkness with eyes as pitched black as the night they gazed at.

"Are you okay?"

Her words were gentle, her voice was soothing. Inuyasha looked down at his hands, taking in the sight of normal human finger nails, his claws retracted for now. "I'm fine." He whispered into the dark.

"No you're not." Kagome replied with conviction in her voice.

Inuyasha looked up sharply, wanting now more than ever to be able to see her face.

"What's wrong with you today—tonight?" She went on her voice coming across to him as genuinely worried. "You seem, strange—you don't sound like yourself? Are you sick?"

Her worry warmed him and that made him even more scared, would she worry if she knew the truth, would she worry if he told her? Would she stop worrying if she knew? The image of someone he had once known appeared before him and his heart tightened in his chest. Kikyo's gloomy eyes, dark as night, staring at him the words on her lips as harsh as the lines on her face.

"_Half demon?"_

Her voice was venom. Inuyasha closed his eyes, willing the images away—the tall man and the sakura, the beautiful woman with the harsh mouth and then a different image—Kagome Dresmont reaching for him. Her eyes were full of concern, her expression full of a beauty that the other woman had never possessed. "_They're different._" A small voice in his head echoed.

"_Are you sure?"_ He asked it, afraid that his instincts in this form were wrong. "_What if they're not, what if they're the same?"_

"_Test it." _

The voice responded. Slowly he opened his eyes as her voice drifted to him once again.

"Captain?" She sounded panicky. "Are you alright over there? Talk to me!"

He smiled at the command. "I'm fine." He told her, "I promise I'm not sick, I'm just—you're right, I'm not feeling like myself today."

Kagome bit her lip at his words, worrying at it with her teeth. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He replied readying himself to obey the voice's suggestion. "Can I ask you one more question?"

Kagome blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in pace. "Um—sure—go ahead."

Inuyasha smiled into the breeze, his eyes somewhat hopeful as he noticed the now slightly lighter tint of the sky. "I was wondering," He began as optimism started to fill his heart again. "If you minded me calling you by your first name the other night?"

Kagome felt her heart beat pick up in her chest. "I—," She whispered into the air, her eyes starting to adjust to the predawn light that was filtering into the night sky. Instantly her mind raced to the day before, the night before, when her name had slipped from his lips. At the time she hadn't even been able to think about what it had sounded like or if she liked it or not but now as she looked back on the occurrence, she found that it was—the way he said it was—it was nice. It was wholly inappropriate but it was nice. "No I didn't—mind." She told him firmly, she hadn't minded at all.

Inuyasha smiled into the dark as he noted the beginning of his change from human to half, the slight twinge of power bubbling within him, the reawakening of his bold nature as the demon came back to life within his veins. "Would you mind, if I continued to call you that, at least—," He added. "When we're alone? I mean it wouldn't be appropriate in front of the crew, but—when it's just you and me I think it'd be—okay."

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face—and yet—she also couldn't help the feeling of wrongness. It wasn't right. Men called women Miss unless they were married and women called men Mister, that was the way it was. Unmarried women were never addressed by any man in any way other than this, it was wrong—it wasn't done—it was a matter of propriety. "_Who cares about propriety?_" A small voice asked her, told her. Kagome gulped, excitement building in her at the prospect of what this could mean. "I wouldn't mind," She told him causing his heart to race. "But only on one condition."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop and flip flop to his stomach. "_What is it with her and conditions?"_ He grumbled mentally, "What's the condition this time?"

"Can I," She hesitated only momentarily. "Call you by your first name too?" She finished boldly her chin set firmly in the air, an action he could not see.

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the windowsill, his whole body in a state of shock, not believing he had heard those words, but hoping he had heard them right. Instantly his mind rushed, sending him to another time, another place.

"_Can I call you by your first name, Miss Cummings?"He asked the girl as she set at her writing desk, a letter beneath her hands._

_She stopped writing and looked up at him, her eyes appearing to contemplate what he had just asked. The contemplation didn't last long however, and she turned away from him again, her words like fire to his ears, burning him. "I don't think that would be appropriate Mr. Inuyasha."_

Blinking several times he came back to himself, the pain of the experience weighing down on his heart but the feeling of this new experience was slowly lifting it at the same time. He smiled into the dark and then grinned boldly when he noticed the metaphorical dawn begin to rise, a change from the bleak night that had so haunted him. "Call me by my first name."

"Yes." Kagome stated thinking he was asking her to repeat the condition. "Would it be okay?"

"No." He said bluntly.

Kagome huffed taken aback. "What do you mean no? I won't let you call me by my first name if I can't return the gesture. That's just preposterous—"

"Not like that," He quickly tried to correct cutting off her sentence. "I mean, would you—right now—call me by my name?"

Kagome blinked as she realized what he had meant, her face turning into a blush instantly. "Right now?"

He nodded hastily as he felt the familiar tingle of his blood reawakening within him. "We're alone aren't we?" He stressed as he continued to smile brightly, leaning towards her as much as he could with the windowsill's barrier. "Just say it."

Kagome worried her hands together feeling positively nervous. It was one thing to think of calling someone by their first name but it was another thing entirely too actually do it. It went against everything—everything. "I—I—I just can't say it!"

He snorted as his eyes watched the oncoming dawn as the sun just began to peek out from behind the sea. "It was your condition so fulfill it. Call me by my name!"

"No," She said with a shake of her head as everything she was ever taught held her back. "I'm not ready!"

"It's easy, just say it, open your mouth and say it!" He demanded as his heart raced in his chest, beating so hard he was sure it would simply rip its way out. She had to say it, if she said it that would change things—that would prove that she was different.

"I'm not gonna do it just like that." Kagome continued to protest as every nerve in her body seemed to break down from the stress of going against everything she once had been taught. "It's not something that can be done on command."

"Just do it!" He pressed as he felt the demon within him stir, coming back to life.

"No!" She protested again as her fears weighed heavily on her heart.

"Say it," He commanded as he felt the telltale sign of his ears shifting back to where they belonged. "Just say it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," He told her as he turned in the sill, leaning closer to her, his body at a dangerous angle on the sill's edge. "Just say it."

She growled, anger welling in her as she felt the embarrassment fueled by years of suppressing her every emotion build within her mind. Gritting her teeth she tried to hold the name back but no matter how hard she held it in, a tiny voice in the back of her head continued to say—_just let go_—shutting her eyes tightly she did just as it said, allowing his name to leave her lips all but a whisper. "Inuyasha."

The name ran through him like a dagger, hitting his heart, ceasing the beating in his chest as a wave of pure magnetism hit him, clawing at his heart strings as dawn came over the Caribbean ocean, changing him from human to half, his ears once again twitching on his head, his fangs once again poking at his lips, his hair once again a drastic silver, and his eyes once again a mesmerizing gold. The surge of energy that hit him was invigorating, and he swore he could have run around the world in that moment, not just because his demon blood had returned but also because her voice saying his name had just been that powerful.

"Kagome." He managed to say, his heart beating wildly, his whole mind thrilled that she had been able to say what the other woman had not.

Beside him and yet far away from him, Kagome opened her eyes, surprised that the end of the world had really not come. "Inuyasha." She repeated into the night air. "Is it really that simple?"

"It is, Kagome." He told her through the wall, as he inhaled her scent deeply having missed it this whole time. "It really is that simple."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad," She whispered lowly but he heard it as if she had shouted. "I really am—Inuyasha."

His heart fluttered in his chest. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha." And with that last call, they both went silent as a connection that was delicate became just a little stronger.

-break-

Naraku stood on the helm's deck of his father's ship, his eyes looking at Hiten in front of him as he slowly steered the vessel just as his father had commanded him. A smile graced his face as he looked at the nervous Hiten who he was currently questioning about the strange jewel fragments that rested in the demon's head a slow and arduous process.

"Shikon no Tama." The words slipped from his tongue, unfamiliar to his lips his eyes staring at Hiten as he spoke, his voice dripping with venom. "With these fragments, you gain power?"

"Yes," Hiten acknowledged as he stood in front of the man on the other side of the ship's wheel, his whole body shaking with completely justified fear. Naraku Morgan was a scary looking man with an insane gleam in his eyes that made Hiten shudder, ice building on his spin from one look at Naraku.

"Why do you put them in your head?" Naraku asked as he turned the ship a few degrees to the left, his eyes searching for landmarks in the afternoon sun. He had spent some time on ships as a young lad, younger than he was now ten or twelve years perhaps, and during those times his father had made sure to teach him how to steer a vessel, how to read the waves, and most importantly how to read to sky.

Hiten gulped and shifted nervously from side to side. "When you put them in your flesh they amplify your power." He licked his lips. "It's like they enhance whatever abilities you already have."

For all of a second, Naraku's brows rose into his hair line, taking in that information quietly, too quietly. He smiled but otherwise, made no move and said no words in regards to this new found fact. Naraku then glanced at Hiten's head and frowned as if something was just coming to him. "Did your brother have them as well?"

"Yes, he had two fragments, I have three." Hiten told him, shifting slightly, his eyes darting refusing to make contact with Naraku.

Naraku looked at Hiten with confident eyes. "That dog, does he have them now?"

"I'm not sure." Hiten admitted slowly, his eyes daring to look at Naraku, gauging his reaction. "All I know is that he killed my brother, there was no body so I couldn't recover the shards.

Naraku nodded, his eyebrows knitting as he took in this information. "Hm," He shrugged, everything about him appearing otherwise indifferent. "There's nothing we can do about that now."

Hiten practically sighed in relief, his initial fear leaving his body.

"That dog's probably too stupid to use them anyway." He muttered while turning the helm a fraction once again, his face inquisitive as he glanced at Hiten. "These fragments," Naraku questioned as the sight of his father coming onto the deck below them caught his eye making him growl. "Were they once part of one jewel?"

"According to legend," Hiten mumbled low as he noticed Mr. Morgan as well. "Yes, they were once whole."

"What is the jewel's history then?" Naraku asked as he concentrated on the sight of his father and Mr. Dresmont on the deck. He didn't want them to get to close for fear they would over hear the conversation. "Why is it now in pieces?"

Hiten gulped. "Legend says the Shikon no Toma was created by a powerful demon in order to control the sea."

Naraku narrowed his eyes even further, his lips curling into a strange smirk. "I see, then what shattered it?"

Hiten shifted uncomfortably again, looking down at the elder Morgan and the male Dresmont, they appeared to be talking softly, taking in the sea air. It didn't look like they would approach the helms deck. Turning back to Naraku he scratched the back of his head before continuing his story of the legendary jewel. "Well, he was killed by a group of men who took it and fought over it. They eventually broke it into pieces so they wouldn't fight."

"How sad that a demon would do something so—civil." Naraku mumbled as he clicked his tongue. "How did you obtain your shards, Mr. Hiten?"

"I found them," He admitted honestly. "Accidently."

"Accidently?" Naraku repeated, his eyes shifting so he could take in the sight of Hiten, everything about him appearing curious and deadly.

"Yes," Hiten stuttered as he talked, "My brother and I were searching for some treasure we had buried in the upper America's and we found those shards instead."

"Hm," Naraku frowned, if the shards had been found by accident then his plan would be upset greatly. He needed to find these shards, he needed to find all of them as quickly as he could but if there was no easy way to find them, no certain tool he could use or a map, then that would be impossible.

"Tell me quickly," Naraku grunted out when he noticed his father starting towards the stairs that lead to the helms deck. "Have you ever heard of anyone who knows how to find them?"

"Well," Hiten muttered as he glanced towards the boys' father quickly approaching. "There is—a rumor."

"A rumor?" Naraku inquired intrigued as his eyes stayed trained on his father who had just mounted the stairs.

"Yes," Hiten said hurriedly in a hushed whisper. "An old woman who lives in New Orleans, they say her family knows a lot about the jewel."

This information surprised Naraku greatly, showing only briefly on his face before he frowned deeply. "A family that knows about the jewel?"

"Yes," Hiten nodded firmly. "Some people believe that they might even have a method for seeing them."

"Really?" Naraku smiled slowly at the words. "If they know how to find them," He informed the air quietly so his father would not hear as he approached. "And that dog has them," The smile became a sly smirk. "Then I can find the dog and the shards."

With those words hanging in the air Henry Morgan came to stand on the helm's deck, looking between Naraku and Hiten with almost paranoid eyes. Behind him, still waiting on the stairs, was the equally suspicious Mr. Dresmont, his eyes trained on the young fourteen year old, distrustful. Mr. Morgan rubbed his nose oddly and took a step towards his son who continued to navigate as if it was nothing. "What are you two doing up here, Naraku?" The man asked, his eyes looking between the two, darting back and forth.

"It would seem I am navigating father." Naraku replied nonchalantly his shoulders shrugging in a very teenage manner. "As for Mr. Hiten, he was simply keeping me company."

Henry Morgan stared at his son, biting his lip slightly as he took in the boys appearance, the none committal response, the way his hands continued to hold the wheel slowly manipulating it so the rudder beneath would turn. He appeared defiant in a strange nonverbal way as if he was issuing a challenge. "I see." Morgan let the words slip off his tongue slowly not wanting Naraku to think he had accepted the answer to easily. "Well, Mr. Hiten." He turned towards the other man, prepared to talk to him as he had originally intended upon coming to the helm's deck. "We have made it out of Trinidad's waters, where do you suggest we go from here?"

Hiten furrowed his brow in thought and looked out across the waters his mind drifting to every possible place Captain Inuyasha might be going. It was then that he felt the chill on his spin, every instinct he had taking over his mind. He felt the urge to run, as if something incredibly dangerous was nearby, it was the same feeling his ancestors must have felt when faced with a cobra—he wanted to flee, the instincts of fight and flight strong in the direction of flight but he knew, should he run the cobra would spring and he would die.

Slowly, Hiten looked to the source of his instinctual fear, the young Naraku Morgan was staring him down, conveying something through smoldering eyes, eyes filled with a fire that made every hair on the back of Hiten's neck stand on end.

"I believe Mr. Hiten was just offering me a suggestion a moment ago, father." Naraku said, his eyes seeming to blaze conveying his message.

"Really?" Henry Morgan replied intrigued looking from his son back to Hiten expectantly.

"Yes," Naraku replied for him, drawing his father's gaze back to himself. "Mr. Hiten was telling me that they might have obtained something off his brother, something valuable that can only be traded in one area of the world, what was it Mr. Hiten?" Naraku turned his gaze to the older demon, his eyes conveying a dark message—tell them or die.

Hiten gulped, the heat of Naraku's stare resting on his face, protruding into his soul. "Yes, I—um—that is—New Orleans. I believe they were headed to New Orleans. It's the only place to trade it in." He glanced at Naraku, waiting for the child's approval, when the man smiled he felt a sense of relief, his instincts telling him that the Cobra would not attack—for now.

Mr. Morgan nodded his eyes firm but pleased. "I guess that is a good start." He said as he looked at Hiten with a smile. "Let's go ahead and adjust our bearing, we'll stop to gather supplies in Hispaniola." With that Mr. Morgan turned around and walked back down the stairs, Mr. Dresmont who had been standing mutely behind him the whole time turned and followed, his posture hunched as if he too had known that something incredibly dangerous was lurking in the shadows.

Naraku smirked from his place at the helm, adjusting his bearing just as his father had told him too. It was all too easy.

Beside him Hiten looked on, feeling incredibly small next to this boy. It was an odd sensation for him, all his life he had been a powerful demon pirate, he had ruled the southern Caribbean with his legend alone, people fearing his name even above the sight of his face. He glanced behind him, taking in the sight of The Thunder following close behind. With his sharp vision he could just make out his helmsmen on the deck, directing his ship to follow the Hopewell exactly. How he wished he was on that ship, where things were familiar, where he was feared, where his victims were the ones paranoid and not the other way around. With a deep breath Hiten looked at Naraku Morgan and frowned, sweat trickling down his brow as one thought continued to repeat over and over again through his head:

How could a boy that young, feel that evil?

-break-

Several hours later found Kagome standing at the very front of the ship Shikuro, leaning against one of the rails as she looked down into the water below her feet. The ship was moving at a remarkable speed, tearing through the water like a well sharpened sword through paper. In the surf she could see dolphins playing, jumping out of the water like shinny cannonballs as they rode the waves. She smiled happily as they zigzagged before her, seeming to dance as they moved. "_Beautiful_." She thought a grin still on her face as the hot afternoon sun poured down from the sky warming her skin deliciously. At that moment the wind picked up sharply and Kagome found some of the little strands of her hair in her eyes. With a huff she moved the strands away, batting them with her hand, her irritation clear upon her face. "Stupid hair." She grumbled unaware she was being watched.

Several feet away Inuyasha stopped his approach so he could take in the sight, his mind mulling over the strands with interest. "_Her_ _hair, it's grown_." He noted with a smile, as he took in the now slightly longer hair, it couldn't have been more than a centimeter or two and yet—it was profound—it showed that she had been a part of his life for some time now—almost three weeks. Briefly his mind flashed to the night before, to their conversation.

"_Can I call you by your name too?"_

The very thought of her words warmed him to the very core, she had said his name, she had broken the barrier of social class—she had done it when she said his name, she had changed their dynamic. She proved she was different than the other girl. He smiled at the thought before he caught a twinkle with his eye. Following the sparkle, he found his eyes on the gemstone that hung around Kagome's neck. "_She hasn't even mentioned it._" He commented to himself as he watched the little jewel twist this way and that as the wind mused it just as it did Kagome's hair. _"I know she knows its mine,_" He furrowed his brow. "_You would think she would question why she was wearing,_" He crossed his arms over his chest. "_I'm almost positive she doesn't remember anything about Manten—at least it seems that way._" He huffed feeling tired all the sudden. "_Too much shit going on all at once_."

"I wonder what island that is." Kagome questioned breaking up his thoughts.

Blinking a few times he forced himself to continue heading towards her until he was standing next to her left shoulder. "That's Cuba." He informed gruffly as he looked out at the nearing shore.

Kagome jumped slightly, turning towards him hastily in surprise. "Wh—," She tried to say but felt a lump form in her throat as she took in the sight of his silver hair shinning in the bright sun and his golden eyes seeming to glow as they reflected the light around them. "_Handsome_." She barely managed to think before her face filled with color and she turned away shyly. "Hello," She whispered her voice sounding shaky. "Cap—Inuya—Ca um," She shifted nervously not sure what she should call him. "That is um, I mean" She stuttered and closed her eyes feeling absolutely humiliated. "Cap—tain."

"Kagome," He replied very lowly enjoying her sweet innocence as she shifted back and forth looking positively adorable and shy.

Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest at the sound of his breathy whisper the intimacy of the action making her warm all over as his eyes gazed at her with a soft and happy texture. Taking a deep breath and giving him a shy smile she responded in kind. "Inuyasha," Her face grew even hotter at the lack of formality in her own voice and she looked down at the ground refusing to look at him for fear of what those gentle eyes might make her feel.

"How are you going today?" He asked his voice still soft as if not wanting to be overheard.

"Fine and yourself?" She asked for proprieties sake if not anything else.

"Just great," He told her honestly as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm excited to go to Cuba."

Kagome seemed to snap out of her stupor at his words, bringing her eyes up to look at him surprised. "Did you say Cuba?"

He tilted his head to the side raising an eyebrow. "I did."

"Wow!" She uttered in shock before looking back at the Island nation. "We've come that far?"

"Yeah," He told her smugly. "That's the power of my ship." The pride for his crew and his ship showed on his face as he finished.

Kagome turned and looked at him, remembering all the way back to a conversation they had once had. It seemed so long ago—that first conversation on Port Royal but the memories were still fresh and in the forefront of her mind. The way he had spoken of the ship then, the pride he had taken in designing the ship himself, it had been endearing then just as his pride was now. "The men are rowing?"

"That's the only way we'll get into the harbor quick enough." Inuyasha said with a nod to reiterate his point. "Almost all hands are below, except the riggers and Sango." He tipped his head backwards motioning towards the girl that was working on the helm. "Even Shippo's down their helping Miroku; kid's gotta learn somehow."

Kagome nodded her understanding and looked behind her at the sight of Sango at the wheel dressed as always, with her jacket and four cornered hat. It was fitting, her standing in those clothes at the helm of the ship, guiding them, directing them towards the Island of Cuba.

"Sango's a good helmsmen but she hates the job." Inuyasha told her with an airy laugh as he leaned forward crossing his arms above the rail before resting his chin on top of his forearms.

Kagome turned to look at him, giving him an odd glance, "_He's being so_," She struggled to find the right word. "_Different, so familiar like we're friends or_—." She felt the blush come to her cheeks once more. "_At this rate I'm going to be permanently red."_ She groaned internally as she opted to ignore his strange mannerisms and stay on the safe subject of Sango. "Why does she hate it?"

"It's a fucking horrible job." The Captain said evenly as he took in a deep breath of salt air. "You can't move, you just stand there all day at the helm, directing the ship, rooted to one spot." He sighed heavily as if to bring home his exasperation with the job even further. "I hate it myself."

Kagome nodded her head at the Captain in understanding. "I guess that would be a—um—horrible job." She said feeling a little strange, not wanting to say such a disgusting slang word. "So we're going to Cuba?" She changed the subject again.

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as if he knew that she was changing the subject on purpose once more. If he did know, however, he didn't say anything just nodded his head and continued on with the conversation, "We're going to Havana, the Capitol." He told her as he looked away out towards the Island shape that was forming before them, "It's one of my favorite places in all of the Atlantic."

"Havana?" she acknowledged softly, "Why do you like Havana so much?"

"One word Kagome," The Captain said both of their hearts skipping a beat as he said her name. "Rum."

If Kagome could have fallen flat on her face in shock, she would have. "Rum," she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "As in the alcohol?"

"You got it," Inuyasha said with a slight smirk on his face. "Havana has the best Rum in the world." The Captain licked his lips as if he was already savoring the taste. "Believe me, I know."

"Is that the only reason we're docking there," Kagome asked dryly before adding somewhat shyly. "Inuyasha?"

The Captain looked at her both of them staring at each other as the name hung in the air. It was one thing for the Captain to say Kagome but it was entirely different when Kagome gathered the courage to say Inuyasha. It almost sounded dirty when the name left the proper woman's lips but more importantly it felt freeing to both of them. He smiled shyly, the same eighteen year old smile he had given her at the Port of Spain while writing in the dirt and shook his head. "Rum ain't the only reason," He told her bluntly as he stood back up, stretching, his hands far above his head eyes closed.

Kagome watched as he yawned, his tongue coming out of his mouth like a dog's curling slightly. Vaguely, she registered that his tongue was very long, longer than any tongue she had ever seen. Suddenly, as she realized what she was thinking she flushed and turned away.

The Captain opened his eyes, popping his neck and shoulders before putting his clawed hands back on the rail, holding onto them lightly. "The men need some shore leave since we ducked out of the Port of Spain so fast." He told her, his eyes steady as they looked forward. "And this port is a nice place to take some leave."

"Is it a fun port?" Kagome inquired as she too looked out at the fast approaching island.

The Captain pursed his lips and looked at her sideways, his eyes catching hers. They looked at each other for several minutes, their eyes locked, his hair flowing around his head and body, her hair flowing only around her temples and eyes. Slowly, that boyish smile seemed to grow bigger and mischievous, a little fang peeking out from under his upper lip.

Kagome felt her heart begin to beat in its cage, by now a familiar sensation. She brought her hand to her chest, fixing it in the material of her clothes, trying to look nonchalant but failing miserably. What was that look about? Why was he giving her such a sweet and beautiful smile, with such an adorable little fang?

The Captain turned away from her suddenly, holding onto the rail tightly so he could lean away from it, his body hovering above the wood of the ship, his head tilting back catching the breeze before he pulled himself roughly forward. "Kagome it's an island filled with rum, rum automatically equals fun."

Kagome might have banged her head on the rail but the sound of Sango yelling prevented the action.

"Captain!" The older woman yelled from behind them and the Captain turned looking up at Sango expectantly.

"What!"

"I need your help!" The woman growled out, her face looking mildly annoyed.

"Fine!" He yelled back and then looked over at Kagome with a smirk on his face. "It seems we have been interrupted." He let out a long sigh before smiling boldly. "Well parting is such sweet sorrow." He joked as he turned around starting towards Sango and the helm.

Kagome blinked as the familiar line filled her ears, every fiber of her being chasing down its importance, only to grind to a halt as an irony hit her. "Romeo—," She called, "Why do you speak the lines of fair Juliet?"

Inuyasha froze and whipped his head back to look at her, his brows drawn into a tight line as he studied her face with interest, as if contemplating some deep unnerving truth. He smirked finally and brought a hand to the back of his head, rubbing at the fine hairs there.

"Captain!" Sango yelled again, loudly demanding attention from her spot. "I need your expertise, now!"

He glanced back at Sango and then turned to Kagome once again, looking oddly stunned but seemingly excited. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Kagome?" He managed to get out before he turned and rushed away from her, his duty to the ship and to the inpatient Sango great enough to make him leave her side.

Kagome smiled shyly as she watched him jump with practiced ease from the main deck to the helm deck, landing next to the fuming Sango, "It appears," She whispered into the sea air that ruffled the sails, creating a gentle rhythmic sound as they moved forward towards their current destination. "That we are both full of surprises, Inuyasha."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**The languages (in order of appearance) were Japanese, German, Greek, Latin, Spanish, and French. Note: These are not the only languages Inuyasha can speak ^^ Translation help for French, Spanish, and Greek comes from glon morski, LittleMargarita, and podamanamou respectively.  
**

**Edited for Content 6/25/2011 and 7/31/2012  
**

**Bonus Point:**

The title of this chapter parodies the title of episode 13, what is the other half of that episodes title that is missing? _?_ and the Black-haired Inuyasha

Also—I'm just curious who would like to see the rosary/subjugation/SIT beads appear and who would not?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

and sometimes Y and W believe it or not. Y is a vowel in many words including, My, Sky, Why, Bye, Fly, Try, and Rhythm. W can also be used as a vowel, as seen in such words as Awe, Bow, Known, Lawn, and Yawn. However, the W is only technically a vowel in these words, because it helps create the vowel sound. Anyway, enough grammar, congrats to the winners:

James'Lover13, wolfy the snow wolf, bladedfeather, TheRealInuyasha, ravenreux, InuKag4eva, KagomeLoverOfInuyasha, TheBookAddict, Warm-Amber92, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, Purple Dragon Ranger, BoredGirl17, LovesDepp, SilverMoonLit, Litle C, glon morski, Sheveen, ruby the hedgehog

P.S.** Reader** pointed out an interesting fact, in their native language, Croatian, 'R' can also be a vowel!

**Notes:**

"**Parting is such sweet sorrow,"** is from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, the phrase appears in Act 2 Scene 2 Line 184 and is spoken by Juliet.

**Havana** is the capital city and a major port of Cuba.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 4/27/2011


	22. Kagome's Nature

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Kagome's Nature**

Kagome stood on the ship Shikuro's helm deck, Sango standing behind her leaning on the wheel. They were already docked in the amazing Port that was Havana, the Capital of the vast Island of Cuba. From her spot on the ship she could make out an unfathomable amount of people milling around the dock. Unlike Trinidad it seemed that Havana was not a place of illegal trade or at least not readily so. From her vantage point on the ship she could make out the amazing differences that suggested such a thing.

Firstly, she saw none of the immoral women she had seen back on the Port of Spain. In fact, the only women she did see were respectfully on the arms of gentlemen or selling wares from stalls that were located periodically around various buildings. These women appeared to be good and decent and interestingly dressed. Unlike the women of the Port of Spain, who wore more European clothing, these women wore beautiful, colorful, Spaniard clothes with low drop waist and ruffles that waved along the bottom. It seemed the most popular color was a rich orange but many yellows and blues floated on the dock as well, on the arms of demurely dressed men.

Secondly, she could see no apparent exchanges of merchandise from hand to hand. Instead, she saw only the unloading of goods, the bartering of prices of seemingly innocent goods between men who held cigars in their teeth. She saw sugar canes and tobacco, some spices from the looks of the barrels and a few other food products, but nothing as interesting as poppy seeds.

Blinking her eyes rapidly she turned away from the strange sights on the dock and chose to look at the strange sights on the ship. Sitting at a makeshift desk of wooden barrels was Miroku with Shippo sitting beside him acting as his assistant as he measured and weighed the gold in front of all the men. There were parchments spread about in front of him that he used to take notes on and a scale sitting on his right a series of weights sat on one of its platforms and three varying stacks of gold on the opposite. Beside the balance scale sat young Shippo who, at Miroku's signal, was responsible for adding or subtracting weights from the scales left platform.

The men of the ship were mulling around a few feet away from the makeshift desk mirroring the people of the docks even though their mulling and loitering was for wholly different purposes. Every once in a while they would pause in step looking over at the Quartermaster as if waiting for him to speak and announce how many gold pieces and silver pieces each individual was set to receive today. Only when Miroku remained silent however, his eyes looking at calculations intently, they would begrudgingly start moving again.

Still, out of the corner of every man's eye they all watched as they paced, almost foaming at the mouth as Miroku motioned for Shippo to remove a weight. The small fox complied, changing the weight out with a different one as Miroku changed out the gold pieces to silver pieces not wanting the boy to touch the money but fine with the fact the boy was handling the valuable weights. Miroku glanced at the weights, their numbers all turned in his direction so he could view them. He grunted and licked the end of the quill that was glued to his hand before dipping it in the ink and writing out a number. He pulled his hand back and studied the parchment for several long seconds before nodding to himself and removing three of the silver pieces on the platform.

Some of the men around him started to whisper their voices eerily quiet as they debated amongst themselves about the new amount of silver on the platform. Kagome strained her ears, trying to hear some of the whispers floating around the crew but the men were nowhere near loud enough for her to hear what they were saying. She had a feeling they were doing it on purpose none of them wanting to really be heard for fear of the ramifications.

"Alright men," Miroku called out finally, all the men leaning towards him waiting for what he was about to say. Utterly interested Kagome too leaned forward anxiously waiting for whatever it was Miroku was about to announce. The man in question looked at the parchment he had been calculating on and smiled—appearing pleased with what he was about to announce to the crew. "It seems," He began, looking at all the men with a smirk on his face. "That all A.B.S. will receive ten gold coins and five silver pieces each in accordance to their one share rule."

The ship abruptly started to cheer causing Kagome to jump from her spot on the helms deck as the men celebrated this information happily, praising both their Captain and Quartermaster for the apparently ample earnings. Behind Kagome, Sango smiled watching the young girl as she looked on at the men astonished by their outburst. Walking towards Kagome Sango reached out tapping Kagome's shoulder to grab her attention. Kagome jumped slightly in response and quickly turned her eyes questioning but before a word of question could leave her lips Sango spoke.

"It's a good wage," Sango said before Kagome could speak, the two of them walking over to stand next to the stairs, leaning against the rail so they could look out at the quarter deck where Miroku was working.

"Is it?" Kagome asked in reply, her eyes focused on the more experienced girl.

Sango nodded sharply resting her chin on her upturned palm, her elbow resting on the edge of the rail as she bent over comfortably. "Sure is, the navy only gives men of that station one Pound five shillings at best." The girl smirked before adding. "They're getting the equivalent of twenty pounds and a few shilling I'd venture to guess."

"Twenty Pounds?" Kagome said surprised. She knew that twenty pounds was an impressive salary. In fact her father only earned three hundred pounds a year and these low class men were earning over twenty in a matter of months. "Amazing."

"I know, my father only made about four hundred pounds a year." Sango said as she looked down at her husband thoughtfully. "And he was a high ranking official under the King." The girl gave a dry smile at the thought. "He would kill himself if he knew that these men make more for working far less."

Kagome watched Sango silently as the woman slowly drifted off her eyes becoming distant as she thought on the past. Kagome watched her for several seconds feeling the wave of sadness that was affecting Sango start to affect herself. "_I wish she would talk to me about it_." She thought to herself her heart reaching out to the older woman who had experienced so much. "_I just want to help_." Shaking her head, knowing it would come with time, she began to let her own mind drift forcing herself to pull her eyes away from Sango in favor of looking at the men below. "_This life—,"_ She thought to herself as she looked out at those men on the deck who were celebrating with ale and grog. "_It's not that bad,"_ She closed her eyes and giggled as some of the men began to sing in a language she did not know._ "In fact_ _it's really entertaining." _Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes looking at the men below as a feeling of envy entered her. "_It's even a little appealing._" She sighed heavily. "_These men have freedom, they can drink when they want, eat when they want, they get paid a lot for their work far more than shore folk_." She bit her lip. "_Miroku even said they elect their Captain and Quartermaster—they're pirates and they have democracy,_" She narrowed her eyes trying to remember if that was the word. "_This life_," Kagome thought to herself shoving the vocabulary aside. "_It's really not sounding so bad_."

"Samuel!" Miroku yelled out then as he looked about the ship, breaking both Kagome and Sango from their separate thoughts. A man of no more than fifteen walked away from the crowd and over to the Quartermaster hurriedly.

Kagome watched him from a distance her eyes trained on him as Miroku counted out a series of gold and silver coins. The young man, Samuel, watched carefully his eyes never leaving Miroku's hands as the Quartermaster counted out the money placing it on the scale so as to check that each coin was in fact solid. Glancing around, Kagome noticed that all the men of the ship were fixated on Miroku's counting, watching with utter interest as he stacked the money on the scale, watching the scale bob up and down until it stopped sitting in a straight even line.

Satisfied that the money equaled the correct weight and amount Miroku nodded and grabbed the money, pushing it in the direction of Samuel who placed the money in a small purse before tying it at his side. Miroku motioned towards Shippo who nodded and pushed a list in front of the boy, telling him softly to place his initials next to his name as Miroku watched sharply for any mistakes. Samuel complied and then shook Miroku's hand before leaving the ship completely.

"Anthony!" Miroku called out without further comment and this time an older looking man jumped down from his spot on a barrel and made his way over to Miroku and his makeshift desk, the process repeating itself easily.

"Why is Shippo helping?" Kagome inquired as she watched the man named Anthony slowly collect his share and signed his name when the small Cabin Boy presented the paper and quill.

Sango shrugged. "Miroku said its part of his education."

"His education?" Kagome narrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't sure what kind of education Shippo was receiving if his job was to add weights to scales and to make men sign papers, it seemed very menial.

"Yeah, Miroku started off the same way," Sango told her as she watched her husband. "Learning how to use the scale." She pointed down at the small instrument. "You learn the scale, you learn to count and you learn how to determine the worth of gold. It's important if you want to get a high rank on a pirate's vessel." She added thoughtfully, "I guess the Captain's decided to groom him."

Kagome nodded that she understood and turned to look down at the small red headed boy. "He is a good boy, smart too."

Sango nodded in agreement. Since the boy had come onto the ship the two girls had been responsible for his education or at least his academic education. They had started by teaching him the English alphabet, an endeavor that really had only taken two nights. After he had mastered the alphabet they had moved on to simple words and learning the art of sounding out syllables. So far, it had only been a week and already the boy was picking up the art of reading rather quickly, so much so that Kagome estimated that the boy would be able to read a few sentences and perhaps a children's book in only a few more weeks.

"_I wonder if Inuyasha would let me buy him a book."_ She thought to herself as she watched the young Shippo. "_If he's interested in the boy's education then he probably would._"

Pushing the thoughts of Shippo's education aside, Kagome turned her thoughts onto her own education and her own lessons—lessons on the hierarchy of the pirates ship. "So," Kagome started conversationally. "These are the A.B.S.?"

"Yes," Sango said with a nod. "Really that's just a fancy way of saying they have no title."

Kagome tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "So they're just workers?"

"Deck hands if you will," Sango shrugged lightly as she glanced over all the men. "But literally A.B.S. stands for Able Bodied Sailor. They're anyone who does any sort of job from swab and powder monkey to rigger."

"Hm," Kagome touched her lips, thinking of what duties she had seen men like Samuel and Anthony perform. "So they clean," She began to list off as she glanced above her head in thought. "And work in the rigging and row," She pursed her lips before snapping her fingers and looking at Sango in triumph. "And shot people?"

The older woman have her an amused smile but nodded. "That's about it," She confirmed before turning to look back over the crowd. "Sometimes they unload the ship or load the supplies." She added. "They even clean the underbelly when she needs it."

"Who's next," Kagome pressed becoming interested in the subject. "In the hierarchy?"

Sango smiled at her terminology but didn't comment as she stood to her full height and stretched. "Next would be all the mates. We have thirty something—one less since the storm," Sango winced and shook her head, thinking of the poor man who had once manned the helm. Shrugging it off she held up three fingers pointing to her first finger as she spoke. "They serve under the Master Carpenter Totosai," She put a finger down. "The Master Rigger Myoga who you know," She put another finger down leaving only one "And the Master Gunner Murphy." With all her fingers now tucked into a fist Sango let her hand fall to her side.

"How much do they get? I mean," Kagome thought for a moment gathering her thoughts. "How many shares?"

"One and a half." Sango told her as she looked down at the deck again. "So they'll get fifteen gold, seven silver and a pence about depends on the weight." She sighed rubbing her head as she tried to explain. "Miroku can calculate it with the scales," She finally settled on with a wave of her hand. "It's his job."

Kagome smiled laughing lightly at her friend before turning back to look at the men below her, Miroku was currently handing a share to a man who looked like a demon, his ears pointed and his hair an odd blue color—a demon. "_I never thought to see a demon on a pirate vessel_." Kagome thought to herself as she leaned forward on the railing. "_Mama always told me that demons were from a higher class, the rulers of the world—kings and queens, dukes and earls—,_" She trailed off watching as the blue haired man tucked his share away and started towards the plank. "_Yet here's another demon acting way below his social standing. Just like the Captain and Hiten and Manten._" She frowned glancing over the crowd. "_And Myoga_," She added before her eyes landed on the tiny boy helping Miroku. "_And Shippo_." Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek. "_It's like everything I ever was told was a lie." _She reasoned in her head. "_This world, it's nothing like they made me to believe_." For a moment she felt inconsolably depressed, depressed that she had been lied to for so long but, there was nothing to be done for it now, it was all very much far behind her. She was no longer the person she had been who listened to everything her mother said (albeit not that well), she was now herself in an different life. "_A better life_." She grumbled deciding to ignore the twinge of familial betrayal in her heart she turned back to Sango to continue learning. "And after the mates who's next?"

"The three masters: Myoga, Totosai, and Murphy." Sango said as she pursued her lips as if she had just tasted something sour. "They all receive a full two shares."

"Two shares?" Kagome commented with wide eyes. "So they'll get twenty-one pieces of gold."

Sango nodded. "Makes you almost sick doesn't it?"

Kagome also nodded in her agreement. "Who's left after that?"

"The Captain and Quartermaster." Sango supplied just as the Captain walked out on the deck his footsteps heavy as he came to stand out in the sunlight.

Miroku, Shippo and Sango didn't even budge at the Captain's arrival, neither did the rest of the men on the deck who were fixated on the counting of the ships gold Kagome however, found herself fixated on the man standing below her.

She watched, her eyes trained on the tall man as his hair shined reflecting the light of the sun with its silver strands. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight to take in: the bright sunlight of Havana's sky reflecting off the surreal tresses of a demon. The sight of his ears twitching upon his head made her gulp. There was something about the way they moved, the way they swiveled about his head, turning this way and that, taking in all the sounds around him quickly, the mere sight made Kagome squirm unable to fathom the cuteness of the act.

Her eyes were drawn away from his ears when he titled his head upwards and turned slightly to the side, obscuring them from her view. She watched entranced as he turned her way his eyes closed but his nose scrunching up several times as he sniffed the air. Instantly, his eyes snapped opened the bright golden irises flashing in the sunlight briefly as his pupils grew instantly smaller, adjusting to the bright light in a matter of mere seconds and then, he was looking at her.

The two stared at each other for a moment, both taking in the features of the other as if they hadn't seen each other in years, when in fact they had spoken just this morning. For several minutes they stood like that, watching the other as if they were both internally debating with themselves about what to do. Kagome wondered if she should wave or perhaps turn away. Maybe she should simply smile or would a smile be too little or would it be too much. Maybe she should just nod her head, a simplistic gesture that would not indicate how she was feeling on the inside or perhaps it was so simplistic that he would take offense?

In the end, however, Kagome never did have time to react, instead Captain Inuyasha reacted first by smirking at her and then, much to her surprise, he gave her a wink before turning away from her, his eyes traveling to his Quartermaster.

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ Kagome asked herself as the image of the Captain winking at her replayed over and over again in her head. Kagome bit her lip, glad Inuyasha wasn't looking at her anymore because if he had been he would have seen the look of complete and utter bewilderment on her every feature. After all, a wink was a rather odd gesture, it could mean almost anything good or bad, nice or mean, happy or sarcastic. "Who in the world winks like that?" She grumbled, irritated by her own uncertainty.

"What was that Kagome?"

Kagome felt the color drain from her face as she realized she had said her last thought out loud. Turning to Sango who was giving her a rather inquisitive look she smiled flushed to her hair line. "Oh I was—um," She laughed nervously as she struggled for some lie, any lie she could use at the moment. "Well—"

"Yes," Sango pressed looking slightly annoyed or perhaps just concerned.

"How many shares do the Captain and Miroku get?" Kagome said in a rush, grateful that something had come to her in time.

Sango looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye her expression one of disbelief. Kagome gulped, perhaps Sango didn't believe that something else was in fact not going on but whether the woman did or not, she went ahead and answered. "Four."

Kagome felt her jaw hit the ground the shock of the answer erasing her earlier thoughts, "Fo—four?"

"Mm Hm," Sango nodded and looked back down at the Captain and Miroku. "You got it, fourty-four gold coins a piece."

"Unbelievable." Kagome barely managed to say, "That's all the poppy seed money."

"I know," Sango smiled at Kagome's complete disbelief. "We got a lot for the tobacco and the navy clothes too."

"Amazing," Kagome breathed as she looked down at the two men, astounded. "Who knew they made so much money?"

"Bet you didn't realize you were moving on up in the world, did yeah?" Sango winked, a wink that Kagome understood to be slightly dirty. "Being a Pirate's bitch does have its perks."

"Wh—Sango—wh-what?" Kagome stuttered, trying to reply to the other girl.

Sango merely grinned before pushing herself off of the rail and walking towards the staircase. "Come on," She said as she started down the stairs, her back turned to the other girl. "We have to get dressed for tonight."

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her current state of dress. As had become her norm, she was outfitted in the clothes of a sailing man, a decent jacket and a pair of soft cotton pants, and of course the boots the Captain had obtained for her. "But—what are we going to change into?" She called after the retreating girl.

Sango turned and looked at her with a finger to her lips, silencing the girl as she mysteriously turned her eyes to the Captain and Miroku who were both too distracted with their work to notice the women. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the silent signal, wondering why the girl would want to hide the fact that they were changing from the two men. Sango smiled at Kagome's confusion and motioned for the younger girl to come closer to her. Kagome did, turning her head so Sango had access to her ear.

The older woman leaned closer to her as well before whispering, "Its times like this when we can be who we really are."

Kagome pulled away before whispering quietly into Sango's own ear. "Who we really are?"

Sango nodded pulling Kagome as close as possible, her eyes darting to the men to see if they had noticed, she really wanted to surprise Miroku. Luckily, the two appeared to be in their own little world, much to Sango's apparent satisfaction as she turned back to Kagome. "Tonight, Kagome," she said with a gleam in her eyes. "We are women."

"But aren't we supposed to dress as men to be safe." Kagome reasoned, her own sense of self preservation coming into play. "Inu—the Captain won't allow it." She quickly recovered.

If Sango noticed she didn't let on. "He doesn't care," She said as she scrunched up her face and waved Kagome off with her hand. "I've dressed like a woman at Havana before, didn't have any trouble at all. Unlike the Port of Spain, this is a safe port. You see the women out there," Sango pointed to the proper looking women who were walking on the arms of various men and the women in the stalls who appeared to be running respectable businesses. "Havana is pretty safe," Sango giggled nervously as she added. "Comparatively speaking."

"What do you mean compara—," Kagome tried to question but didn't have time to finish since Sango had already begun to drag her down the stairs and towards her and Miroku's room.

-break-

"'hat was a 'ood stowy." The sleepy voice of Shippo echoed in the air of the Captain's cabin as he yawned, "But I 'hink it's silly he was justa 'ormal cat." He rubbed his eyes snuggling into the soft sheets as Kagome brought them up higher around him, tucking him in comfortably.

"A normal cat?" She asked as she petted his head, coaxing him to sleep.

"Yeah," He mumbled, his eyes appearing heavy from the soothing rhythmic motion of her hand. "It shoulda been a 'emon cat."

Kagome smiled gently her face growing soft, "A demon cat?"

"Yeah," His voice grew fainter. "He acts like a 'emon cat, he can ta'k. 'Ormal cats don't ta'k."

"You're very right." Kagome appeased as she continued to rub his head watching his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with each stroke. "We'll have to make him a demon cat next time."

Shippo yawned, nuzzling into her hand, a soft growl coming from his throat—a language Kagome couldn't understand. "Can he habe," Another yawn broke up his sentence. "Two tails?"

"Two tails?" She chuckled as she bent and kissed his head. "Sure next time we'll make Puss and Boots a cat with two tails."

"A 'emon—," Shippo reminded as his eyes closed, opening only briefly as he tried to stay awake.

"Yes, a demon cat with two tails." She smiled as she spoke watching as his eyes finally closed for good, not to open again until the sun awoke him the next morning.

"Goodnight Shippo," Kagome said from her spot at the side of her bed, sitting on its edge, Shippo tucked in fast asleep within the warm sheets.

Seeing as the boy was only six years old (as he had informed them recently) they had decided it was best for him to stay on the ship and get some much needed rest for his ever growing body. Shippo had readily agreed to the arrangement seeing that after so many years of serving Hiten and Manten in various bars and brothels, he really had no desire to go out on the vast port and encounter its night life. So, with Myoga on the ship to both watch the vessel and keep an eye on the demon child (a mission that was not new to him), it had been decided that Shippo would stay behind having already been feed from the ships vast stores and told a bed time story from Kagome herself.

So now he laid in Kagome's bed sound asleep nice and warm and happy—safe and sound. Kagome smiled at the sight, delighting in the young boy's now safe innocence, away from the horrid brothers of the ship The Thunder. Said boy shifted in his sleep, letting out a small whine, a gentle breathy sound that made Kagome's heart stop in her chest as images of another child who whined in his sleep came to her. Carefully, she reached out a hand and touched the fine baby hair on Shippo's small head, moving it aside so she could see his cute sleeping features. A soft smile formed on her lips as she recalled that other child's sleeping face and that other child's black hair that had also covered his eyes whilst he slept.

"_Souta_." The named echoed in her head and she felt her heart clench ever so slightly in her chest. "_Mama, Papa," _She wondered internally._ "What are you doing right now?"_

Her eyes turned to the closed window by Shippo's head and she looked out at the dying Caribbean light, her mind drifting back to the place she had called home for the better part of her seventeen years of life. A dull ache started in her chest and she found herself missing things she had never thought to miss before. She missed her father, she missed her mother—she missed tea time with Eri, Ayame and Yuka, she missed watching the ships come in as she sat on a barrel at the docks, she missed her brother and their antics when they used to play. She missed her whole life and yet—

Kagome looked out across the beautiful sea, taking in the sight of the Caribbean's dark water's glistening as the sun sank lower, lighting up just the bottom of the sky in an orangish rose colored hue. The sight of a small fish jumping out of the water made her feel warm inside and she blinked several times as small tears of happiness touched her cheeks. "For all those things I miss," She told the darkening twilight air. "There are many things I don't."

She didn't miss Naraku, she didn't miss her clothes, she didn't miss the laws that her gender were governed by. This new world showed her that she could be herself, that she could love the sea honestly but that didn't change the fact that she did in fact miss her family. "Still," Kagome whispered into the dark as she thought of all those people she now missed came into her heart. "Did they know me?" She questioned the sea. "Did my mother, my father, my brother, my friends—did any of them know me?"

Looking back on them now, Kagome was sure the answer was no. They had known she was different, they had known she liked the sea, they had known she was not one for rules or society or propriety but had they known the girl underneath that initial act of rebellion?

Feeling oddly sad Kagome looked away from the sea outside and down at the sleeping face of the young Shippo. "No." She said into the fading light. "None of them knew me, they only saw the surface." Looking away from Shippo she turned to look at the room that had become her home in only a matter of a few weeks.

She took in the sight of the blood red curtains, the carpet, sheets and bed all matching, she took in the sight of the desk and its plush chair, the weapons, the 'trophies,' she took in the sight of everything and then she closed her eyes. And with her eyes closed she thought of everything—she thought of Miroku who treated her like a human being with feelings and opinions instead of a brainless porcelain doll, she thought of Sango who listened to her, who shared with her, who bonded with her, who was the same as her, and then her thoughts turned to the Captain, the image of his face forming vividly in her mind.

Unconsciously, her hand raised and touched the gemstone that now rested around her neck, a permanent fixture of her person even if she didn't know why. "Inuyasha." She whispered the name into the dark as images of him as he had been at Port Royal filled her, her eyes closing as they delighted her. The man who had smiled and listened, the man who had danced with her, kissed her hand. He had been so nice, so kind, he had seen her, really seen her and yet—that man wasn't the real Captain Inuyasha.

Her eyes flew opened at that thought and her hand fell from the jewel thinking instead of the man she had heard of in bedtime stories; the rapist, the murderer, the evil Captain that could kill and desecrate, the man who had once brought fear to her heart as she heard of his legacy in childhood stories. Kagome shook herself bringing her fingers to her forehead to soothe an impending headache, that wasn't the real man either.

"He's a better man than that." She repeated the reassuring words as she saw the eighteen year old man knelling in the dirt, calculating his age in the dusty back alleyway. "He's young." She whispered as she saw him in her mind, turning to look up at her from his place on the ground, the childish smile on his face.

She closed her eyes once again, the image of the Captain projected on her eyelids as that gentle side was replayed over and over again for her to see. She saw him as he talked of Miroku, "_Miroku was my cabin boy but—they treat that boy like a slave,"_ the way he paused then, his face covered by massive bangs, she saw all of it like a play within her mind, "_I treated Miroku like my own—like a son."_

The image of the Captain shifting then replaced by another version of him she had seen. There he was, holding the violin to his shoulder, tucking it underneath his strong chin as his brows knitted with concentration, his body moving in tandem to a beat all his own—a song all his own. A sad and depressing song that filled her with grief over something she knew nothing about. And then, his face, as he turned silently to her, "_Flower_s?" His voice hung in the air as she took in the sight of his closed eyed facade, "_Is that your smell?"_

His whole body had looked sad then, an air of sorrow hanging around him like a shroud for death and mourning. "A hardened man," She breathed into the night air that image at the forefront of her mind. "Can't look like that." It was true, those expressions, that child like look, the way he talked of Miroku, the way he played the violin his whole body a symphony of sadness, the way he looked at her, even the wink from this afternoon, none of those actions, none of his words had been fake and if they were—then she was naïve.

Closing her eyes tightly, halting any new sights from leaking into her mind, she tried to imagine him as he was in his legend, a killer, a rapist, a murder. She tried to find any example of him in real life that supported the man in the legends. The first day she had seen him dressed as a pirate came to mind and quickly faded. He had been acting in her best interest, protecting her from an enemy that lurked very close in the shadows of the ship doing what he knew would protect her even if she didn't like it, she understood that much.

"Still didn't need to threaten me though." She muttered to herself as she remembered the way he had grabbed her, the punishment he had promised if she didn't obey. "Well—maybe I should have listened to him, I was being—," She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought instead turning to other circumstances where a darker part of the Captain had been revealed.

She turned to the Port of Spain, the two men he had attacked, even then it had been for her, for her safety. Everything he did was done to protect her; marking her, punching a man in the face, pushing a drunk aside, buying her shoes so she wouldn't fall, yelling at her because she had jumped in front of a blood thirsty demon to save a man (even if she thought she was in the right she knew—it had all been done to protect her).

It seemed that the Captain was more good than bad, his legend was just that, a legend. The real man was far more complex, he was educated, he was schooled, he was wise, he was crafty, he was witty, he was a natural linguist, he was a violinist. And he was arrogant and pigheaded and brash and he had a quick temper—and—and—he had read Shakespeare.

"_Parting is such sweet sorrow."_

A smile broke on her face as the line echoed in her head. He had read Shakespeare—he wouldn't know the line or understand her joke if he hadn't. In that moment, she thought she could see him, really see him, the person hidden so far below the surface that many thought he did not exist but she knew—she knew he was there a hidden man with an unknown past and an uncertain intellect.

"Where did you read Shakespeare?" She questioned the sea air that was wrapped around her, a blanket within the impending darkness of the Captain's Cabin. "Why did you learn?" She shook her head and exhaled harshly as she looked around this room, taking in the charts and maps, wondering where he kept the books, where he had hidden Shakespeare. "Why do you hide it?" She asked the absent man. "Who are you?" Her words were a blunt question that fueled her curiosity. "Who is Inuyasha—," She froze, her tongue unmoving as she blinked. "What's his last name?"

The startling revelation brought her completely back from all her thoughts as she put a hand to her chin, her brows drawn in a line of confusion.

"Does he have a last name?" She pondered as she shifted on the bed using one of her hands to support her. "I've never heard his last name in any legends and he's never told me—," She blinked several times. "Who doesn't have a last name though?" She tapped her chin in thought. "I should ask him, or maybe Miroku, Miroku would know." Allowing the thought to leave her she stood from the bed and scrunched up her nose, unused to the clothes she was currently wearing. Clothes she had not worn in over a month. With a sigh she looked into the mirror that rested next to the Captain's desk and took in her form, her mind momentarily forgetting her previous question, leaving it behind her for now—something to be thought on later.

She was dressed in the same manner as the women she had seen on Havana's docks earlier except her outfit was a bright and vibrant green with blue accents that lined every ruffle on its bottom and on the sleeves of the dress. She had to admit the outfit was beautiful, bright and cheerful, elegant in an odd and exuberant way. She reached down and took hold of the dress picking it up slightly, holding the fabric away from her body so she could sway this way and that. It was strange to wear a dress with no hoop or constricting stay underneath. She felt free, and yet feminine. Never in her life had she felt both those things at the same time. Slowly, Kagome allowed herself to sway back and forth, taking in her manifestation in the mirror, entranced by her own motion.

"_Back at Port Royal I never would have been allowed to wear something so brightly colored_," she thought as she moved the fabric in time with her own swaying, watching the colors swirl together, the blue becoming green and the green becoming blue. She smiled at her own image and then frowned when she noticed the small gemstone hanging just above the part of the dress that dipped low. Gingerly, she raised her hand watching her own actions in the mirror as she touched the gem carefully. "Inuyasha." She allowed the name to leave her lips as she fingered the gem. "I wish I could remember when you gave this to me." She watched the gem sparkle. "It had to be right after Manten." She concluded. "But I don't exactly remember it happening." She huffed and dropped the gem from her hand her eyes watching it as it slowly descended back to her chest in the mirror's reflection.

Something flashed before her eyes suddenly red eyes, angry and scared, all at the same time, sharp teeth elongated canine fangs, a flash of silver, a scream, a snarl and then silence.

Kagome blinked several times as she came back to herself unsure of what she had just experienced. Blinking slowly, she reached towards the jewel once more only to hesitate and pull her hand away as if she didn't wish to see again. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and bit her lip as confusion surmounted in her heart. "_What was that?_" She questioned herself as she opened her eyes just a crack and looked at the jewel. "A_m I going crazy or did that,_" She let her thought trail off for just a moment as she stared at the gems reflection. "_Did that actually happen?_" She shook her head and laughed. "No, I'm just being silly." She said into the air as she looked at her reflection in the mirror ignoring the jewel deliberately in favor of looking at the dress. "Oh my," She spoke out loud as she just took a good look at the amount of space separating the jewel and the beginning of the fabric. "Was it always that low?" She gasped as she brought a hand up to tug on the top portion of the outfit the feeling of self-consciousness washing away the unknown memory for now.

She tugged the fabric upwards trying to give herself some more modesty but no matter what she did she still felt slightly exposed by the low dip in the dress' collar. Blushing lightly, if only too herself, she sighed and wrapped her arms around her small frame, as she looked into the mirror, higher, away from the dress and too her face—to her short hair. Reaching upwards with one hand, the other hand still holding her waist tightly, she touched the end of one of her locks. She had to confess, her hair was longer than it had been a month ago when she had first cut it off but still, it was short reaching just underneath her ears, curling at the ends. Sango had done her best to make her hair look more feminine, adding a ring of flowers to her head (where Sango had acquired the flowers, Kagome was still unsure.)

Overall, Kagome had to admit, she did look like a woman but still, the lack of hair made her feel less feminine, less beautiful. In a way she wished she was still dressed in the clothes of a man, she had been more comfortable in them. When one was dressed as a man, she had realized, one didn't have to worry about such things as long hair or perfect hair styles or perfect dresses or even having shoes on their feet—a thought that still made her blush from the embarrassment of the previous incident back at Port Royal.

"Men have it easy." She concluded with a sigh pushing the awkward memory aside.

Glancing at her feet she took in the sight of her shoes, they weren't the shoes she was used to—not the shoes of a man and most diffidently not the shoes of an English woman. They were something that Sango had referred to as sandals. She had seen some of the native Jamaicans wearing something similar but she had never ventured to wear the odd footwear herself, opting instead for the traditional English lace ups since she felt that the sandals would make her feel exposed if she wore them. Wiggling her toes, she grimaced, part of her liking the feeling of foot freedom and another, bigger part of her, resenting it, longing to be dressed normally—or at least as close to normal as she could get.

She was just about to adjust her dress for what felt like the hundredth time when the door suddenly swung open, the sound of someone's voice coming with it startling her.

"Are you ready yet?" It said irritated. "I mean come on if we're gonna eat you bette—," The voice trailed off, dying in the air, evaporating into nothing as the Captain stood in the doorway, his eyes trained on her. He blinked several times, as if he didn't believe his own eyes. "Kago—me?" Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned away in slight shock. Sango had told him that Kagome and herself were going to dress as women for the night. At the time he had thought nothing of it but now, seeing her dressed in the colorful and somewhat revealing clothing of the Cuban women left him feeling somewhat—allured.

Kagome blushed from head to toe, turning away from the Captain her eyes looking for anywhere to focus on except him. "Yes—?" She trailed off not wanting to say 'Inuyasha' for fear of embarrassment but diffidently not wanting to call him Captain.

Inuyasha gulped his thoughts continuing on as he took her in, fully appreciating Sango's work. Kagome was absolutely beautiful, her curves apparent in the traditional clothes of Cuba, the bright colors a striking similarity to her bright personality, the blue highlighting her love of the sea, and the green exemplifying her gentle earthly quality. And her hair—her short locks were engaging with the small flower wreath nestled in them. Her little curls of black latching onto the yellow of the beautiful heliconia flowers as if they were a crawling vine looking for something to grasp. The blush on her cheeks only added to that innate innocent earthy yet sexy quality about her, showing her youth and wholesomeness. It was a look that only Kagome could have—to be so sexual and curvy and delectable while still maintaining such a pure and subtle look. She was simply amazing, absolutely stunning, and seemingly gorgeous.

He smiled at her as his eyes drifted lower and froze when he noticed the little jewel shimmer against her sweet tan skin. He gulped as his memories shifted between another bare of bare shoulders and Kagome's own. He could see her standing as well as she put on her dressing gown that gemstone hanging around her neck, dangling close to breast he had just touched. He shook his head bringing himself away from the memory as he looked at the girl in front of him wanting to see only her instead, "_Kikyo never wore anything so bright_." He frowned at his first thought unable to stop it as more came. "_She was always so dark, deep, and depressing._" He narrowed his gaze. "_She always seemed to have this haunting bleak outlook of existence from the very start moment I met her. Kikyo just never knew the same joy Kagome just naturally does._"

Carefully, as if he was afraid of what he might see, Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's eyes half expecting to see the same haunting knowledge that Kikyo had always had hidden within the recesses of her eyes. But when he looked into Kagome Dresmont's eyes, he didn't see that same dark knowledge no—those grey eyes were a sea, a vast and captivating sea. He stared at them, almost inhaling mentally the sight of the storm that lay within her. It was so different from the black eyes he remembered from the other girl so long ago. Kikyo's eyes had been like a moonless night, a place of no hope, of despair, of death, of destruction, of unhappiness. There had been no light in her eyes—none.

And looking into Kagome's eyes now, he came to a strange revelation. Kagome's eyes weren't the opposite of Kikyo'seyes but they weren't the same either. They were grey, a mixture of what is black and what is white. Kagome's eyes were a turbulent storm, shifting between a state of peace and happiness to another state of chaos and heart break. They were eyes that saw two sides of an ever flipping coin. They saw the good in things, they saw the bad in things but whether they saw bad or good they always watched to see if that good might change, if that bad might change. It was as if, Kagome could see both the bad in people and the good in people and as if she knew that both a bad man and a good man could easily change and become their opposite.

Kagome's eyes knew the truth, they knew an absolute truth that Kikyo's eyes had never known. Kikyo could only see the bad, could only see her lot in life and not grow beyond it. Kagome—Kagome—knew she could change it, she realized that nothing was set in stone that the world was a malleable tangible ever changing thing and all of that was rooted deep within her misty grey stormy eyes.

As if coming out of a trance Inuyasha shook his head, pushing the complicated thoughts away from him. "_They're just eyes_." He told himself sternly before looking at Kagome again, this time focusing only on the expression on the girls face—she looked leery as if worried that he had stayed silent too long. "Um—we're headed to dinner. Is Shippo in bed?" His voice sounded like a prepubescent boy to his own ears—that knowledge made him scowl.

"Yes," She replied as she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "He fell asleep the second he hit the pillow."

"Good." Inuyasha got out, sounding manlier this time. The two stood in silence for a few moments, the Captain scratching the back of his head and Kagome swaying slightly, her hands clamped behind her back. "Well," He finally spoke as his eyes stared at something across the room, in the opposite direction from where Kagome stood. "I guess, we should go into town, Miroku and Sango are hungry and—we—," He looked at her for a moment, his eyes intent as he took her in as if debating something to himself. Then he licked his lips and turned away from her, his ears pressing back on his head as he somewhat twitched—appearing nervous. "We should go."

Kagome would have laughed at his nervousness had she not felt just as nervous herself. "Yes, we should." Bravely she stepped towards the door, towards him—brushing past him and out into the hallway, her heart pounding against her ribcage as she made brief contact with his shoulder. Before she could start towards Sango and Miroku's room his faint voice touched her ears.

"Kagome."

She stopped, frozen as he called to her, his voice not an inquiry but not a demand or statement either. "Yes?" She questioned, turning herself sideways so she could see him.

He swallowed visibly, causing her pause. "You look," He froze and she watched as he shifted his eyes in every direction except towards her, a nervous habit that she would come to associate with him being highly uncomfortable with his own feelings. He reached up and scratched the back of his head, another nervous habit she would come to recognize as the weeks turned into months. "Well," He took a deep breath and forced himself to look at her. "You look—," His resolve seemed to weaken as he looked away his lips pursed as his courage failed him. "Like a girl."

Kagome stood unmoving, her eyes staring at the Captain, unsure of what that meant. "Um," She tried to speak but really couldn't find the words. The Captain's eyes finally stopped shifting and landed on her as if daring her to be angry with him or even say anything negative. "Thank you—I guess." She added quietly her eyes seeming confused yet happy as they gazed back into his own, a turbulent sea that for the moment was calm.

He nodded and then his face appeared as if it might have flushed as he shuffled from foot to foot but Kagome would never be sure. "Whatever, let's get going." With that he hurried past her, closing the door in his wake as he walked towards Sango and Miroku's door.

Kagome stood frozen in her spot unsure of how to react but knowing she shouldn't be mad. The whole situation was unreal to her, completely and utterly unreal. This was the man who was supposed to be a blood thirsty pirate and yet, once again, he was proving to her that he was in fact just a young boy like any other—awkward and shy. The thought made her smile, he was just a normal guy, a good guy, who was withdrawn and self-conscious to the point of being almost pitiful. She started to giggle—it was insane, the great pirate Captain Inuyasha, whose legend said he would sooner kill you than look at you—was simply any other man, a typical man, a man like any other, "_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet._" She recited in her head, "_How right you were, Shakespeare_."

Her lips pursed and a louder giggle escaped her throat causing the Captain to stop and look back at her.

His ears pressed flat against his skull, which only made her amusement greater. He scrunched his nose, a slight growl coming from his throat as irritation came off of him in waves. "Oi, why are you laughing this time?" He barked (literally so, at the end of the sentence) and then crossed his arms over his chest, huffing with irritation. "Hey! Did you hear me? What are you laughing at?"

Kagome took in the sight of him standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his nose pointed in the air arrogantly and she felt her lips twitch. The situation was really hitting her now, taking control of her from head to toe. This man—this tall strong feared man, this man who could kill her without thought nor reason, whose legend used to scare her as a child—this man was standing right in front of her, ears pressed back on his head and lips drawn together in irritation. He wasn't mean at all, he was a normal man with normal reactions. The very thought made the smile finally break out on her face, the soft giggles becoming chuckles as she covered her mouth with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other.

"Oi?" When she didn't reply he uncrossed his arms and she swore she saw the hair on his ears stand on end. "Kagome." The sound ended in a growl, a very high pitched growl.

Kagome took a deep breath as she thought of a noise like that coming from a raping, murdering privateer. The chuckling started to get louder, held behind her hand—it was impossible.

His ears pinned back to his head and he growled slightly, his hands coming down to his sides frustrated before letting out a whine, a true whine like a small puppy begging for a threat. "Stop that!"

With those words it was like a dam burst opened and she began to laugh, her voice ringing out around them, like a bell chiming in his ears. He watched her, his first reaction to yell and scream, to force her to stop laughing at him, to grab her and shake her until the laughter stopped but as he reached for her, as he started to let his anger take control, he saw her eyes open.

That turbulent calm was filled with an emotion he had seen on her face only a handful of times—absolute mirth, innate happiness, a carefree attitude that only Kagome Dresmont could ever have.

It filled her, taking over those grey eyes causing little sparkles of light to touch her pupils and then—a smile came over her face, so bright that it made those eyes appear dim as it created an inherent bliss. That bliss spread all over her, touching every part of her. And all of that, the mirth in her eyes, those sparkles in her pupils, that absolute ovation on her lips—all of it—was caused by him, directed towards him, was there because of him.

For the first time in a very long time, Inuyasha felt like he had done something good. To have caused that smile, to have caused those sparkling eyes, to have cause that euphoric pleasure—no one could be worthless if they could cause that.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said through that happy elated cloud. "The whole situation just struck me." She wiped her eyes, brushing at tears that had started to collect there. "It's so strange."

Inuyasha watched as those cheerful eyes lit on him, full of liquid joy as white gentle hands removed the traces of it. His heart felt just a little lighter in his chest at the sight and he allowed the mounting anger to ebb.

"You're strange." She finally told him, the smile spreading, her eyes closing, her head tilting to the side as another small laugh escaped her.

Inuyasha's back went stiff with irritation at her words but he couldn't bring himself to be truly angry. "You're the one that's strange." He told her as he reached to knock on Sango and Miroku's door the sound hollow to both their ears. "I don't even know why I put up with you." He told her bluntly. "Always laughing at stupid shit." He growled and tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for someone to answer to door.

Miroku opened the door to his and Sango's room. He looked between the giggling Kagome and the stiff Inuyasha and smirked. "What's this then?" He questioned with an unused British accent.

"Just what it looks like." The Captain said with mild irritation touching his voice (a forced gesture to maintain his dignity) as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the young Miroku.

"Exactly what it looks like you say?" Miroku seemed to think for a minute, closing his eyes as he tilted his chin back and taped it with his pointer finger. Suddenly, his eyes popped opened and he snapped his fingers causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. "A young woman laughing at you?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku darkly. "Fuck off." He told him with a snarl.

Miroku laughed along with Kagome heartily as he passed his father figure and smiled at Kagome Dresmont, knowing now more than ever that this young woman was going to fit in with their makeshift family just fine. With that thought he reached forward, taking Kagome's hand tightly into his own, the mischief of being his father's son strong in his heart. "Awe," He said twirling her once to get a good look at her. "If it wasn't for my lovely Sango, I dare say I would have been interested in you, such a beautiful lady."

"Mr. Miroku!" Kagome blushed all over but laughed all the same as the Captain growled low in his throat.

"Move the hand or lose the hand, pup." Inuyasha growled out with his eyes narrowed.

Miroku simply laughed as Sango came to stand behind him. The woman crossed her arms over her chest, reaching forward to grab Miroku's ear. "Come on lover boy," She commanded as she yanked him from the room.

"Sango, that hurts!" Miroku complained as the able woman dragged him down the hallway.

Kagome watched with her bright smile still trained on her face, the laughter still bubbling inside of her. And at her side, watching with fixated eyes was the Captain. He stood silent as he took in her fluorescent smile, the way she tilted her head slightly to the side, and the way her face lit up with all her delight.

Without his consent, a slow smile started to form on Inuyasha's face, a smile so small that it was hard to tell if it was even there but it was a smile none-the-less. And as he continued to watch her, as he watched her walk away towards Sango and Miroku he found his heart lightening in his chest even more. Even after so many conflicting thoughts and turbulent emotions he had been having over the past few days, he still felt it lighten.

Because, in the end, it was easy to smile; after all, Kagome Dresmont—her mirth—her happiness—her bliss—her very nature—all of it was contagious.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 8/1/2012  
**

**Congrats to Tjam for being reviewer 450!  
**

**Bonus Point:**

What is the name of the cat with two tails in the series InuYasha?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

And the answer is "_The mystery of the new moon and the black haired Inuyasha_." Congrats to the winners!

Mikomi, Byss, DeAunna, TheBookAddict, RavenShadow, Purple Dragon Ranger, glon morski, AriaLuvsInu, BoredGirl17, xwishfulstars, Warm-Amber92, inu-luva123, InuKag4eva, ravenreux, serenity095, TheRealInuyasha, Angel, Laken

**Notes:**

**Shares on a Pirate Ship **– there is not much evidence to tell us the standard for pirate's shares, however, Bartholomew Roberts, also known as "Black Bart" or "Black Barty", did include in his Code of Conduct for his crew members a detailed description of how many shares each man was granted.

ARTICLE X - The captain and the quartermaster shall each receive two shares of a prize, the master gunner and boatswain, one and one half shares, all other officers one and one quarter, and private gentlemen of fortune one share each.

Of course I modified it in this fanfiction, consider it an authors liberty or something like that.

**Puss and Boots** is a fairy tale that was originally published in French by Charles Perrault in debatably the first children's book, "_Histoires ou contes du temps passé_ (_Tales and Stories of the Past with Morals)_" in 1697, better known as the original Tales of Mother Goose. It was translated into English in the year 1729 by Robert Samber.

**Fun Fact: **The reason we have Mother Goose is because in the original French printing by Charles Perrault, the illustration on the front of the book was of a woman reading the tales to three children. Underneath the illustration was the inscription "Contes De Ma Mere Loye" or "Tales of Mother Goose."

A rumba dress, **Bata Cubana**, is a traditional type of women's clothing worn at fiestas and other types of celebrations in Cuba. The colors, the ruffles and the material are a mix of African, Spanish and even French influences. (This is what Kagome and Sango both are wearing.)

"**What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet,"** is from the play _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare, Act II, Scene II, Lines 45-46.

**Next Chapter:**

**A Tavern in Havana**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 5/4/2011


	23. A Tavern in Havana

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**A Tavern in Havana**

Kagome had never been to a tavern in her life. She had hardly ever even been out this late in her whole life, past eleven o'clock. In fact she could count on one hand the amount of times she had been allowed to stay out after dark when she was living within the shelter of her parents house, within the confines of Port Royal. Once it had been for a friend of the family's wedding, a boring and proper occasion that had a dinner party afterwards that had only lasted till ten o'clock at night. Another time she had been allowed to stay out till all of ten thirty for her friend Eri's wedding, she had been allowed the same for her friend Yuka's, and then again for her friend Ayami's. Just recently she had been allowed out late one more time, the last time her parents had ever dictated a curfew for her.

That time though, there was no wedding or after party, she had been allowed to stay out because of her invitation to dine with the Captain of a fictional navy ship and for that matter a fictional Captain.

That affair had been proper, dignified, and full of propriety, they had eaten like ladies and gentleman, they had taken all the proper precautions and dressed in the most delicate of ways. But that was in the past and unlike those weddings, unlike that proper dining table from her first ever dinner with this pirate crew, this affair—her current place to dine—was far from being dignified, proper, or even polite.

The room was filled with thick cigar smoke that clogged her lungs and vision, floating in the air like a bulky fog of poisonous volcanic ash. It was packed with the smell of alcohol and the sound of glasses being knocked together as men and women alike talked loudly over the deafening music of a strange quartet (which was playing instruments she didn't recognize), the sound of which made her ears ring in her head.

The smell of their food also suspended in the air, hovering and melding with the smell of tobacco and Cuban rum. The combination taking over all her senses as people ate, as people danced while others were still not done with dinner, as men propositioned ladies, as ladies propositioned men—these people—these insane laughing happy dancing people—they were like nothing she could ever image or ever believe to see.

They were a far cry from the people she had known in her home. Her home had been a quiet place to dine, a place full of napkin arrangements, forks lined in rows, this spoon for that and that spoon for this, a knife in the right hand and a fork in the left, eating only bits the size of the pinky nail, tapping only the corners of one's mouth after each bite, and of wine glasses that were perfectly distinguishable from water glasses—with no signs of any other drinks to be drunk.

These people didn't eat in that dainty manner she was accustomed, even on the pirate ship they ate more civilly than here. They used napkins, this place had none the people merely wiped their hands upon their pants or the ladies used the bottoms of their skirts. On the ship they had a spoon, knife and fork, in this place there were merely hands, a hand for a spoon and a hand for a fork, and teeth for a knife. On the ship they even had wine glasses, they had ones for ale and water too but here, in this pub, this tavern, there were no wine glasses only beer and ale mugs and shot glasses for rums and liquors.

And the Captain, and Sango, and Miroku—they fit right in.

Kagome glanced at them as they ate, using bits of bread as spoons so they could enjoy what the Captain had referred to as yellow rice and beans, apparently the traditional feast of the Cuban citizen. She watched almost grossly interested as the Captain sitting across from her flattened a piece of puffy bread, pushing it with his fingers until it was smooth before he turned to his bowl and dipped it in, bringing it upwards until a swell of beans rested on top. Quickly, making sure none fell, he plopped it into his mouth, munching on his own creation with a happy smile on his face.

Carefully, Kagome glanced at her untouched food, her will for a knife and fork becoming so strong that she was sure everyone around her could hear the thought projected into their heads. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, the want for a napkin increasing as well as she imagined the food on her fingers—it was unsanitary, it was wrong, it just was not done.

"Psst?"

The sound caused her pause and quickly she darted her head in the direction of Sango who was looking at her with a gentle smile. "Sango?" She questioned softly but still loud enough that the other girl could hear her over the roar around them.

Sango smirked and rolled her shoulders. "The first times always the hardest." She told her as she reached across Kagome in the most uncivil of ways and took a piece of Kagome's bread from the table. Carefully, she shaped it in the same manner the Captain had, being careful to pull the corners up as if she was making a toy boat to float in the surf of a wave. "Trust me," She said as she continued to mold the bread. "It's good food." She mumbled as she finished the small bread bowl, reaching towards Kagome to hand her the makeshift spoon. "Just give 'er a try."

Kagome stared at the piece of bread in Sango's hand, her eyes drawn to the finger marks in the yellowish crust. She gulped, almost afraid because of some mundane mental block that stuck out in her head.

"_Never toch your food, Kagome," Her mother sat at the table with all the silverware in front of her elegantly arranged. "Even if it fallz from ze plate." She held up a delicate hand reiterating her point to a tiny seven year old Kagome. "__ Conzider food zat tochez ze table inedeeble_."

Kagome frowned at the memory of her mother giving her one of her first table etiquette lessons. She couldn't remember any longer what the occasion had been that they were preparing for but that didn't mean she didn't remember the lesson by heart. "_It's the truth, right Mama?"_ Kagome questioned the mother in her head as she bit her lip afraid to touch the food she was being offered with her bare hand.

"_Alwayz use your fork," Her mother picked up the object with her left hand. "And knife, never allow your 'ands to toch your food." The woman picked up her knife in her right and motioned for Kagome to do the same. "You must never switch your 'ands." She pointed at Kagome deliberately with her fork as Kagome shuffled the knife and fork childishly. "Fork in ze left, knife in ze right, never backwarts." Her mother continued to speak her french accent brisk as she watched Kagome's glazed expression. "Are you listening Kagome?"_

"_Unfortunately,"_ The present Kagome grumbled to herself as she looked up towards Sango's reassuring face.

"Take it." Sango told her firmly as she waved the bread up and down, her smile patient and reassuring.

"_But I can't_." She silently voiced, her eyes pleading. "_I—I can't do it, that's not what I was taught_." She frowned at her own inner voice. "_Of_ _all the things to have stuck, it had to be table manners—."_ She internally muttered.

As if sensing Kagome's thoughts Sango's smile grew gentle and understanding. "I know it goes against everything you were ever taught," She said to Kagome's amazement. "But Kagome—were you taught to be you," Sango emphasized by placing her free hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Or to be someone everyone wanted you to be?"

Kagome's head shot up and her eyes moved from the bread to Sango, wide with a profound realization. Even if it was only eating with her hands—the very act was in direct defiance to everything she had ever been taught or had ever been told to do. It was more than just touching her food with her bare hands—it was saying goodbye to a way of life she had always known. It was saying goodbye to being the rich daughter of a wealthy man. It was saying goodbye to her mother, to her brother, to her father, to her friends—to all those people she had missed earlier in the day. But would it be so bad to say goodbye to oppression and say hello to this? After all, she wasn't the girl of Port Royal—she never had been—but if she wasn't Kagome Dresmont then who was she?

As if in slow motion Kagome saw the people around her, laughing, smiling, dancing; they were happy, they were legitimately happy, they were free. Sure, they might be poor, yes they might be stuck in horrible living conditions compared to her childhood but what was a clean house with a large roof when you could smile and laugh as freely as these people smiled and laughed? She watched as two lovers kissed out in the open for all to see, showing affection with no fear of judgment, she watched as the band played instruments she had not seen and one in particular she now knew quite well. A chin holding tight to a shoulder, a piece of wood in-between flesh, a bow in the right hand and the neck of the instrument in the other as a man played with his whole and entire soul, freely moving his fingers, passionately moving his body in time with the song. His every motion a happy explanation.

Like a flash, in her mind she saw the Captain, his eyes closed as he played, his body swaying back and forth, his face drawn into lines of complete concentration. And she heard the song and she heard the voice, it was like she was seeing in slow motion the whole of his performance all over again. And then the voice stopped, the music stopped, the world came back to her and she heard the Captain's voice loudly in her mind—loud enough that she swore he was screaming it in her ear.

"_I'll teach you."_

In that moment, Kagome knew that she would learn more than just how to play a violin. She would learn how to really be herself—not the girl she had been taught to be.

In a rush, the world speed back up only a minute or two having passed and Kagome found her hand reaching out towards Sango's unable to stop. Kagome smiled, she didn't want to stop it anyway—after all she was ready to say goodbye—goodbye to the her that wasn't really her. She took the bit of bread and without thought or hesitation she dipped it straight into the beans, pulling it to her mouth just as the Captain had. And thus found herself drowning in a taste bud sensation she had never before experienced. It was the taste of corn, of flour, and of black beans. It was the best thing she had ever eaten—for what reason she wasn't sure. She swallowed delighted and just as she was about to reach for another piece of bread, this time ready to shape her own bread boat, that beautiful baritone voice sounded across from her.

"Is it good?" The Captain said, his smile wide on his face as he rested his chin on his hand, his elbow leaning on the table. "I was wondering when you would get the nerve to eat it."

Kagome epped' and blushed furiously as she realized he had been watching her the whole time. "It's not bad." She told him turning her head away, her nose in the air doing her best to hide the redness of her cheeks.

Inuyasha smirked and broke off a piece of bread himself, flattening it before scoping up some of his yellow rice. "If you like that," He told her as he plopped the food into his mouth. "Then try the rice," He hummed with pleasure as he chewed. "Reminds me of home."

"_Hom_e? _Is he, South American?" _Kagome wanted to ask but a part of her told her that it was a subject left for a better time, a time when they were alone and not surrounded by others. So instead of asking she turned her attention to the Captain's rice, blinking several times as she looked at the Captain with curiosity.

"Here," He pushed the bowl of rice towards her. "Scoop some up and try it."

She blushed, never in her life had she shared a bowl of food with a man before and yet—it really, when she thought about, wasn't a big deal. Bravely she flattened a piece of bread and scooped up the rice just as the Captain had told her too, eating it just as she had with the beans before. Her eyes grew wide and the smile doubled on her face. "That's really good!" She commented as she reached for another piece of bread, shaping it even quicker this time.

"I thought you'd like it." The Captain laughed out as he went back to eating.

Beside him Miroku waved towards a woman that was passing them, a bar maid dressed in clothing exceptionally similar to Sango and Kagome's. "Miss, are those ripe?" He questioned as he pointed to a strange fruit the girl had in a basket on her hip.

"Que?"

Miroku blushed and scratched his head before the Captain put his hand to Miroku's forehead, pushing the man backwards until he practically feel off the bench, landing on the floor as an array of people stopped to laugh.

The Cuban girl covered her mouth with her hand laughing as well as the Captain looked at her dryly, completely ignoring the man currently rubbing his tailbone on the ground. "Estan esos maduros?"

The girl blinked several times, coming back to her senses and looking at him with confused eyes. "Disculpa?"

"Estan esos maduros?" The Captain repeated slowly as he pointed at the fruit ignoring Miroku's glare as the man came to sit in his seat again.

"Oh!" The girl sounded as she turned the basket to face the Captain, showing him the yellowish contents.

Kagome watched with narrowed eyes, the fruit looked very familiar, like something she had seen in Jamaica, a banana. It was a food that only the poor really ate and she had personally never tried one seeing as they were rarely served in her station. Confused she taped her chin and leaned towards Sango beside her. "What are those?" She questioned the other girl quietly, trying not to drawl the Captain's attention to herself as he studied the fruit, inspecting it. "They look like banana's and yet not like a banana, you know?"

Sango nodded from her place next to Kagome. "They're plantains." She supplied as she mashed a bit of bread using it to scoop up some rice form the communal bowl.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding having heard of the fruit but never having seen it. Just like the banana, plantains were not commonly eaten by her social class and when they were they were not eaten in this apparent raw form. Instead they were fried or mashed and severed in manners similar to an Irish potato. The sound of the Spanish language came to Kagome's ears bringing her back to the present.

"Estan bien maduros," The girl told the Captain excitedly as Inuyasha put down a fruit he had been sniffing. "Perfectos para comerlos frescos. Cuantos le gustaria, señor?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver looking coin with a man's head etched into it. "Cuantos puedo tener con una crown?"

The Cuban girl taped her chin with her free hand, the other clutching the basket tight to her side as she thought. "Una crown serian cinco," she shrugged and tilted her head to the side. "Yo creo."

The Captain nodded and handed her the crown. "Esta bien por mi," He told her as he waited for the plantains in return. She accepted the money gladly and handed him a bundle of greenish, yellowish plantains. "Gracias."

"Por supuesto. Gracias por su compra!" Business done she hastily left the side of their table, disappearing into the crowd.

"There you go boy, all yours." The Captain handed Miroku one of the fruits as he pulled one off for himself as well. Miroku accepted the fruit still steaming as he glared at the Captain, his eyes showing pure anger. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he began to peel the plantain slowly after pinching the top.

Miroku's eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes tightly. "Is that how its gonna be?"

"Yep," The Captain responded bluntly as he took a bite of the fruit, chewing it thoughtfully. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" He added, it looked almost like he was trying to pick a fight.

Without saying a word Miroku stood, his eyes closed and his posture angry. Taking a deep breath his eyes flashed opened and looked around him, scanning the crowd, searching for something. Kagome and Sango watched confused, both tilting their heads to the side as Miroku turned and looked behind them, scanning every direction.

"None of our crew's in here." The Captain said suddenly as he took another bite out of his plantain, his posture completely relaxed as if he knew what was coming. "I made sure to go to a tavern they would avoid."

Miroku turned back to him, his eyes fire. "Is that a fact?"

Inuyasha took another bite of the plantain, munching happily on the sweet contents. "Sure is." He told Miroku through a mouth full of food.

"In that case," Miroku placed his hand on the Captain's shoulder. "Fuck you, Inuyasha!" And with that he violently shoved Inuyasha off of their shared bench.

Sango and Kagome both watched with their mouths opened wide in shock. "Miroku?" They breathed together both not believing what they had just seen. It was one thing to play in private but they were in public and that was the Captain—the dreaded pirate Captain Inuyasha!

"What?" Miroku replied as he started to peel his own plantain, sitting back down. "He deserved it!"

The telltale laugh of the Captain reiterated that point as a clawed hand gripped the edge of the table, bringing upwards a head and a set of shoulders that were shaking with entertainment. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Shut the hell up." Miroku replied angrily as he took another bite of plantain. "Why did you fucking shove me?"

"You were in the way." Inuyasha replied evenly.

"You could have talked over my head!" Miroku yelled back, a noise that didn't even disturb the people in the bar.

Inuyasha shrugged taking a bite of his own fruit, "And where's the fun in that?"

Miroku growled very realistically, "I'll show you fun." Miroku threatened a glint in his eye.

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha retorted back with a deadly smirk.

Miroku opened his mouth to continue the playful banter but the moment was interrupted by a rather drunk man crashing in-between Sango and Kagome his mug of ale tipping to the side—all over Kagome's clothes and lap. The instant cold made Kagome gasp and stand straight up, the mixture seeping to her skin, the smell going into her every pore. She quickly brought her arms around herself, covering her now see-through dress.

Across the table both the Captain and Miroku froze, taking in the sight of Kagome drenched and the man barely keeping his head up looking at Kagome with swirling eyes. Beside both Kagome and the drunken man Sango quickly stood her eyes wide as she too took in the sight her hands drawn back to her head in an effort to keep herself from becoming drenched in ale as well.

In an instant the Captain seemed to unfreeze as he practically jumped across the table snarling as he grabbed for the drunken man, getting a hold of his shirt before flinging him away from their table, away from the soaked Kagome and the stunned Sango. The man sailed backwards crashing into another table, sending food and ale and rum and chairs everywhere. The musicians stopped playing, the loud talking died to a murmur, and the whole of the tavern became an eerily quiet place as one of the men from the upturned table slowly stood brushing food from his clothes. He turned and looked at the Captain as he wiped some beans and rice from his face, his eyebrows knotted in anger.

"Fucking mutt." He said slowly in English as his blood red eyes with tiny black slits for pupils lit on the Captain's own golden ones. "You fucking ill breed fool."

Kagome watched amazed as the comment seemed to strike a nerve within the Captain, the man rolling his shoulders backwards and bringing his chin up, his eyes bright with determination and—almost a slight arrogance. On the other side of the table Miroku had also stood, a strange, dark look on his face, as if a piece of information was being left out.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought—it was really strange, normally insults didn't seem to affect the two men but this time, they looked absolutely pissed. Had the demon said something so terribly appalling? "_Fucking mutt, you fucking ill breed fool_." The words replayed in her head, they didn't seem too terrible, just insulting. So what was so offensive? Before Kagome could ponder the thought any longer, Inuyasha came to stand in front of her, separating her from the threatening demon.

"At least I'm not some fucking pussy." The Captain replied to the cat demon's comment from his place in front of her, a smirk clearly present in his tone.

Every hair on the other demon's body seemed to stand on end as he opened his mouth and let out a horrible hiss. The other men at the table stood as well all of them exhibiting signs of being from the blood line of the famous cat demons, a rare and difficult finicky breed of demon that had nearly been wiped out because of their own overconfidence and haughty attitudes.

"Listen," The cat said as his friends stood behind him, their tails flickering with irritation, their shoulders squared. "If you want to wipe your nose and pretend that was a sneeze I'll go along with it boot licker but if you say one more word I'll kick your ass!" The cat demon hissed out as he stomped towards the Captain, eye level with the six foot tall dog.

"Keh," Inuyasha smiled at him as he moved forward his nose almost touching the other demon's nose not intimidated at all but the cat's hiss and threat. "Open your fucking ears mouse chaser and listen close." Inuyasha opened his mouth showing off dangerous glistening fangs as the tavern became so silent that a needle falling to the ground would have sounded like a boulder crashing in a land slide. "You," He pointed at the cat. "Are," He said slowly, determined. "A," He put one finger hovering over the cat's nose. "Fucking." He paused and the room seemed to lean forward waiting for the already known word. "Pussy." With that he flicked the cat's nose and all hell broke loose.

The other cats behind their leader charged without hesitation attacking the Captain, swallowing his whole body up in a mass of demon fury. Miroku jumped across the table in a rush moving between Kagome and Sango so quickly that he appeared to be nothing more than a purple and black streak. Immediately he joined the fray, hauling one cat after the other off of the Captain as the Captain punched and kicked his way through the six attacking felines all the while snarling as they hissed.

As if this was some sort of cue the other patrons of the tavern broke into a frenzy of shouts and jabs, melting the whole bar into a mass of confusion and violence.

Kagome felt panic swell in her throat as she watched the tavern turn into a giant fight, people who weren't even involved in the skirmish taking part in a mass brawl. Tables were upturned and drinks were thrown as people punched at each other, both attacker and recipient far too drunk to actually make a clean hit. Terrified she backed herself up against the table, placing her back to the closet wall so she could maintain a good visual of her surroundings. She ducked as a glass flew past her head, her arms coming up to protect her from harm as she heard the glass shatter against the wall.

"_What the fuck!_" She screamed in her head, her own ability to cuss not even fazing her as she watched the room erupt into a fit of unbelievable mayhem. Gulping and backing herself up further away from the chaos she desperately searched for the Captain among the sea of both human's and unruly demons. "Where are you?" She muttered under her breath, her eyes scanning the large crowd of blonds, burnets, blacked haired folk, and the amazingly bright colors of demon folk. "Silver," she mumbled, "Silver where are you?" She bit her lip. "Come on puppy ears!"

And then her eyes caught sight of him, the ears erect on his head calling her attention. "_Inuyasha!_" Her mind shouted, delighted that he was still there, still fighting.

The Captain was currently hitting a man in the gut, his golden eyes filled with a look she had never seen on his face before—absolute and utter and complete and total delight, thrill, and exhilaration.

He looked entranced, engrossed, one hundred and twenty percent in his element as a punch connected with his jaw and his head turned at an inhuman angle before his head whipped right back into place—his smirk even larger as he pulled back a fist, past his head and swung it straight into the cat's nose, blood exploding like a sea of red, which he easily dodged so it wouldn't touch his person.

A man jumped on the Captain's back and she gazed amazed as he reached behind himself, strong hands gripping the other man behind his head before leaning forward and easily throwing him to the ground, the unknown assailant landing flat on his back, only to be kicked in his stomach by the overzealous Captain.

It was then that Inuyasha turned to look at her, his eyes catching her own as he dodged a chair that was being thrown from one side of the room to the other. His eyes glistened with a childlike, boyish amusement, his mouth formed into a smile so wide that it looked as if it was about to split his face. And then his eyes turned away from her, looking some place to her right, she turned following his gaze in time to see Sango blocking a punch that was coming for the older woman's face before she returned one of her own to her attackers gut, doubling the man over just as easily as any man in the room could.

Kagome couldn't believe the action, she couldn't even imagine being able to hit something—someone—the way Sango just had—especially in such a low cut tight fitting dress. She turned away from the sight in time to see the Captain duck out of the way of a cat demon's claws before coming back up and delivering his foot to the other man's face. Her jaw dropped instantly at the sight, not even daring to believe that she had just seen the Captain kick a man in his chin—she had never seen anyone who could kick that high, she had never even conceived that it was humanly possible.

The sight of purple out of the corner of her eye drew her away from the Captain for only a moment as she took in the sight of Miroku jumping onto a table, escaping the claws of what appeared to be another cat demon—one of the leader's men no doubt. Her eyes stayed trained on him amazed as he brought his foot over the man's head, slamming it down as an axe slams into a piece of wood. Instantly, the man's eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the ground, a heap of dead weight, left for other fights to trip over.

The smirk on Miroku's face reminded her distinctly of the Captain as the purple clad man jumped off the table, dodging a glass that had been thrown his way by another enraged fighter. Taking it in stride Miroku merely laughed before grabbing the drunken mug throwers head and sending it straight into his knee repeatedly, until the man's nose was sure to be broken. Nauseous over the bloody display Kagome turned away, flinching as she turned just in time to see the Captain punch a man in the face so hard that she was positive the man's head turned around like an owl.

Taking a deep breath she hid herself further in the shadows, taking in every facet of the fight, growing used to the gruesomeness and becoming impressed by the capabilities of those fighters who were on her side.

She gazed amazed as Sango flipped a man straight above her head, sending him into several others behind her, knocking all four out in seemingly one motion. She watched utterly stunned as Miroku blocked a human's punch with his own bare hand before grabbing it, pulling the human towards himself and using his free hand to punch him in the stomach, hard enough that the man (once released) fell to his knees coughing. And she stared completely flabbergasted as she watched the Captain—watched the man Inuyasha jump, kicking both legs upwards at the same time in an aerial split, hitting two me on the chin simultaneously, both men's head snapping backwards from the force, only to be grabbed by the Captain upon the man's descent and knocked together, their heads hitting each others, creating a noise loud enough that it was heard above all the other noise within the tavern.

It was with this technique that Inuyasha's eyes turned, as if searching for her. And lit on her again they did, checking on her and as they did they instantly grew wide before he jumped on a nearby table, and sprang in her direction.

Confused by the action she narrowed her eyes and then felt a feeling of panic when she noticed a hefty man coming right towards her. Before she could even scream she felt something take hold of her waist and gasped as she was literally lifted into the air and then she was moving—moving so fast that she had no idea what was happening. Before she knew it she felt cool air hitting her face and the smell of salt instead of tobacco and ale. Her feet suddenly touched solid ground and she gulped opening her eyes, unsure of where she was or what had happened.

Stunned Kagome turned to look at her rescuer only to find the face of the delighted Captain right next to her, his breath surprisingly even and his eyes sparkling with mirth as he smirked at her.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with the joy of the fight.

Kagome gulped as her ears took in the sound of the gentle baritone; her eyes staring at him, taking in the man she had known existed—and yet, had only briefly been exposed to. This was the man of the legends, the man who knew how to fight, the man who knew how to kill, this was the man—this was the man her mother had told her about in fabled legend, this was the Pirate Captain Inuyasha—he did exist and yet, he wasn't scary at all.

In fact, his joyous smirk, his delighted eyes, his tense muscles, his extraordinary fighting skills, his posed fighting form, the fact that he had protected her, protected her from the drunk man who spilled his drink on her, protected her from the other who had been really aiming to hurt her—it made her feel—tingly. "_What is this feeling_?" She questioned herself. _"I should be scared but,"_ She felt her face flushed. "_I'm not, I'm something wholly different."_

Quickly she looked away, embarrassed and slightly ashamed, her eyes were instantly drawn to the place that her ears told her was still filled to the brim with angry fighters. Sure enough, she saw the tavern, the front door opened wide allowing her to see a variety of objects flying this way and that, along with people who flew too or at least threw punches.

"Sorry 'bout that," The Captain's voice rang out in the fresh air, his voice anything but sorry instead only sounding somewhere between relaxed and hyper.

She turned to him, looking at him as his eyes lit on the tavern, happy, almost pleased.

"I've been looking for a way to expend some energy." He told her evenly as he rubbed the back of his head, an adorable gesture. "I had hoped to only use Miroku for that but then—that cat demon was just too damn convenient." He gave her a sideways grin. "I didn't mean to rope you into it."

Kagome looked at him, her heart starting to race in her chest as she once again saw the true man behind the many masks. The boy—the eighteen year old boy who was blunt and boastful, who liked to fight, who simply enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline he got when he challenged another person, when he won, when he proved himself to the world. In a way, it was the man from the legends, but in another light it seemed that the man from the legends was only a small part of a many faceted individual.

A smile formed on Kagome's face, a feeling of lightness overtook her heart, she felt great, she felt happy, she felt delighted, she felt that adrenaline too. "That was fun." She managed to say as a bright smile broke out on her face, "I mean, being drenched in ale not so much and the fighting's a little scary, but the food and the dancing and even the banter, that's fun." She started to laugh, an action that was quickly becoming a constant facet of her personality.

The Captain looked at her surprised, his eyes catching her own, as if he just realized that she was really there, that he was really there—that the two of them were alone. Suddenly the air around them grew thick and heavy, hanging above them like a weighted cloud.

"Um," He tried as he looked into her big grey eyes, the turbulent sea in them changing to something else—to something both confused and accepting at the same time. "_These eyes_," He found himself thinking. "_They're beautiful Kagome's eyes are_."

Inuyasha felt a smile come to his face, a smile that only a few people in the whole of the world had ever seen—Kikyo had, his mother had, Miroku had, perhaps even Sango, Totosai, and Myoga had seen it or more likely had only been privy to a hint of it. It was a shy smile, with one fang hinting underneath his lip, his eyes looking directly at her half lidded—approving—accepting. "Kago—." He tried to say but failed as his cheeks lit red, truly revealing how young he was. For every brash thing he said, for all his innuendo, when it came to Kagome Dresmont he was just eighteen.

Kagome felt her cheeks flush and her heart begin to pound in her chest, beating against her rib cage, there was just something about this man, something about the very person, the exact person in front of her that was extraordinary.

"Shit," The sound of Miroku screaming brought both Inuyasha and Kagome out of their strange trance. "Captain we better get out of here. I'm not wastin' bullets in this fight!"

Inuyasha watched as Miroku ran out of the building, Sango following him, along with a very angry looking cat demon with a fighting pistol drawn. Unfazed it appeared, Inuyasha simply hollered back "I never run from a fight."

"Then why are you out here?" Miroku shouted to him as he turned and looked back at the cat who was trying desperately to both run and load. "Being outside the fight is running from it!"

"I was saving Miss Dresmont!" Inuyasha yelled careful to call her by her 'proper' name as he bent his knees low to the ground, while bringing his fist to his face, cracking his knuckles. "I wasn't running."

Miroku ignored him. "Will you take care of this already?" He yelled as he ducked as the sound of a gun shot rang threw the air, barely missing his head, a few stray hairs separating from the others as the bullet grazed him, floating down in front of his face. "Captain!"

"Such a whinny pup." Inuyasha mumbled as he suddenly sprung up from his crouch, seemingly flying over Miroku's head, landing before the cat demon. "Oi, leave my pup alone." He growled as he popped his neck from side to side.

"Tsst," The cat spit to his side reloading the pistol so quickly it was hard to tell what he had done until the resounding clock of the barrel being drawn was heard. "That's a human and you're a fucking mutt, that ain't no pup of yours."

Inuyasha smirked, looking at the cat from behind his bangs. "So like a cat to only look at the surface." Inuyasha growled as he showed his fangs, his ears flattening on the back of his head. "Sankontessou." He yelled out as his claws slashed towards the cat demon, a bright yellow light following them in a dangerous ball of whirlwind strength.

The cat dodged it barely, his whiskers burning as the large waves of gold whirled in front of him, almost catching his head but instead only catching the pistol, easily splitting it in two.

The cat's eyes grew huge, his lip quivering as he stared at the now two part gun. Shaking he looked back at the Captain who simply smirked, raising his eyebrows—daring the cat to even try, "Holy shit," The cat said looking at Inuyasha with utter disbelief, frozen in place.

"I get that a lot." Inuyasha replied, "But I bet I can make you say worse." He opened his hands, popping the knuckles as he shaped his fingers in the same formation as a condor's talons. "Should we find out?"

The demon shook his head back and forth violently before scrambling away hastily on his hands and knees, his paws ripping at the sand so he could make a hasty retreat back into the tavern, where a much safer fight was still taking place.

"Western demons." Inuyasha mumbled as he shook his head slowly from side to side, his words a great source of confusion for the people left around him. "They've all forgotten how to use their claws."

Turning back around towards the others he smiled, his expression one of absolute pride in himself. "Let's go to the ship."

Not one of them protested, but all of them wondered, what he had meant by the word 'western.'

**-**break**-**

A gentle calm hovered over the Caribbean as the sun slowly rose, touching the water, the Island of Cuba, and the ship the Shikuro all in a delicate turn. Slowly, the ship warmed as it methodically bobbed in the sea as the tide leisurely eased, ebbing away from the wooden haul and then lapping against it, pushing the ship up before it sank back down, a slow and familiar rhythm to any man who was permanently a part of the sea.

Inside the Captain's cabin Inuyasha stood looking out at the awakening world, his mind and body already alert as he stood next to the bed he hadn't slept in last night or the night before that or the night before that. In fact, he hadn't slept in his own bed but twice since Kagome Dresmont had come aboard his ship and both those times she had not been in the room but Miroku had been there instead. Inuyasha sighed, bringing a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose before he gradually turned sniffing the air as he did, taking in the scent of the girl who was currently sleeping only a mere three feet away from where he stood.

"Kagome." He whispered into the dawn light as the sun's rays caught her hair causing it to shine, a silky beautiful look, tantalizing and exotic. He smiled at her as he took in the sight of her head lying sideways on her pillow, her right cheek propped up by her other hand that was supporting her head as she slept soundly. Her body turned slightly to the side, showing him delicious curves that existed underneath the white cotton sheet. He couldn't help the slight build of pressure he felt in his groin and bit his lip, hurrying to turn away from her, almost angry at his own reaction.

He had never in his life been as attracted to anyone as he was attracted to her. Kagome did things to him that shouldn't happen. All it took was one glance at her, one innocent look at her figure or her sleeping or awakening face and he found himself wanting her badly. The way she treated strangers, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she mothered the little Shippo, hell even the way she challenged him. The way she just seemed to know everything he knew, her knowledge of literature like Shakespeare, her knowledge of ships, her love of the sea, all of it made him practically scream with undeniable desire.

"What's wrong with me?" He mumbled as he set down on his bed, staring at her form. "I'm acting like a bitch in heat."

He growled at himself, bringing a hand up to yank on his hair as a form of self punishment. The sound of a pup mumbling in his sleep drew him back to Kagome's form and he raised an eyebrow as he caught a glimpse of the baby foxes' red hair that hide beneath the blanket, nuzzled up to Kagome's chest. He growled again—this time annoyed that any creator other than himself should have the privilege to lay so close to the curve and swell of her breast. "_Lucky brat_." He thought as he turned away from both Shippo and Kagome opting to stare outside into the lightening world. Without his consent, the image of a love long past slowly began to form in his vision, another girl from a time that seemed so long ago coming into his mind. He could see her laying sleeping in much the same way Kagome was now but the memory, although beautiful, still made his heart clench in his chest as he saw Kikyo's eyes opening, looking at him with pity and hated both compiled into one.

"_What do you want, demon?"The woman set up in her bed, bringing the sheet around her frame, her long straight hair brushing down to her waist as she awaited his answer. _

_Inuyasha kept his mouth closed, knowing she would be angry that he had come on a night where he remained a demon, instead of transforming into a human. _

"_Why are you here?" She stated as she brought the covers tighter around herself, her eyes looking wary. "I told you not to come unless it was a new moon."_

_He looked at her, taking in her huddled form, his heart clenching tightly in his chest. "Can't I just come to see you, Miss. Cummings?"_

_She bit her lip and looked away, her eyes haunting in the dull light of a waning moon. "Not like that."_

_Her words were like a dagger in his heart, slowly twisting around in a cruel and painful circle, killing him slowly with only the emotional pain it caused. "Why not?" He asked into the dark, his eyes filling with hurt and pain. _

"_You're a demon right now."She told him bluntly as she looked straight into his face, her eyes saying it all. She didn't trust him, not like this, she saw him as something worth hating, worth destroying, only fit to live if he was in a human form. _

_Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest, didn't she know that changing the person's form did not change the person's mind? "But," He whispered into the dark, hoping that his words would change her mind. "I'm still me."_

Silence. She hadn't been able to deny it but that hadn't made a difference. Inuyasha felt something prick in the corner of his eyes, something he refused to let continue any further, refusing to let himself feel the pain again. He hadn't allowed that feeling to overcome him since his mother's death over three hundred and ninety years ago. After all, that woman was the only woman who had ever been worth shedding tears for.

Still, he couldn't stop the wave of depression that hit him as his whole body fell into a place he hadn't been in for fifty years. A place of anger, a place of pain, a place of heart break, a place he just wanted to forget and yet the world wouldn't let him—it never would no matter how much he wanted it too. Clutching his fist at his sides he turned back to Kagome, his eyes drawn to her chest, to her gentle breathing. One—Two—Three—Four.

"_They breathe the same_." He told himself as his eyes moved upwards towards her face, studying every curve now that she was still with her eyes closed. "_They look the same_." His eyes roamed over her hips, over the gentle curve that slowly formed her leg. "_They curve the same_." Inuyasha covered his eyes with one hand, "Why can't I get past it?" He mumbled out into thin air. "I know that she isn't her but—I can't help but notice every similarity despite the differences. Why?"

"_Because you're afraid."_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened absolutely terrified that he had heard an answer. He looked around, half expecting to see Kagome sitting up or Miroku or Sango in the doorway or even Shippo awake in the bed and yet, there was nothing. The voice had sounded so real, as if it came from a person standing just beside his ear but all his senses told him he was alone, or at least alone in wakefulness. He gulped—knowing without having to know that the voice had come from inside of him.

"I'm afraid?" Inuyasha questioned himself again, already knowing the answer. Yes, he was afraid, he was afraid that if they looked alike then they would act alike. He feared that Kagome would reject him just as _she_ had done—that she would hate him when she found out about his origins about his father—about his mother. Now that all the memories of her were coming back to him, he found himself more and more afraid, afraid that he was wrong, afraid that Kagome—that she and _her_ were more alike than just a common face.

He began to stand up, prepared to leave the room, to leave his thoughts, after all he would only know the truth once he saw the sister. She would know—she was a Miko after all and they knew things, knew them easier than he would. He walked across the wooden floor, ready to gain some much needed rest before they left for Louisiana but stopped when familiar words filled his mind.

"_Miss Dresmont, may I kiss you?"_

He turned quickly, looking at the exact spot where he had stood and said those words to her nearly a month before. "I asked her?" Inuyasha stayed frozen in his spot as the memory seeped into his mind, the image of her as he asked, as he posed his question, unsure of why he had posed it. "_Why did I ask? What was the point?_" There was no point or purpose, his mind told him. He had asked simply because it was proper and he was playing the part of a proper man—a proper man kissing an engaged woman while he was pretending to be married— "_Okay so that's not the reason but—then—what is?" _Why had he asked her? Why was it so important to him that he gain her permission? "_Because you've been burned once before._" His mind responded as a haunting memory filled him to the very core.

"_Can I kiss you?"He asked as he stepped closer, reaching to touch the woman before him, his hand almost making contact with her cheek._

_She stepped away, avoiding him, wrapping her hands around herself in a sign of protection. "No."_

Slowly, Inuyasha brought a hand to his head, grasping his hair as his whole face drew into a line of confusion, a line of thought. He had forgotten, he had forgotten that time, she had rejected him, she had told him no, she had told him that she would never kiss a demon. But, Miss Dresmont—

"_Yes."_

"She said yes." Inuyasha looked at Kagome then, his eyes taking her in—seeing her as just Kagome and no one else, and she was beautiful and lively. He could see her smile. He could see her blush when he kissed her hand. He could feel her heart race as they danced. He could see the delight in her smile when she stood on the deck taking in the breeze. He saw the sparkle in her eyes when she first saw a mast, when she first saw them dock, when she first went into port. He saw her absolute rapture when she saw the violin. He saw her amusing amazement when she tasted beans and rice. He heard her reaction to her first true fight.

"_That was fun."_

Kagome was different than Kikyo, each time he had a doubt that became even more apparent. She had kissed him when he was a demon, she had said yes without thought. She hadn't rejected him at least not in the way another girl had before her. Making a decision that he hadn't even known he was debating, Inuyasha stood up and bent down to kiss Kagome's forehead, a silent gesture in a now lit room. He exited the cabin, slowly closing the door with the now fixed handle before he walked towards Miroku and Sango's room. He knocked on the door lightly, his knuckles banging on the wood just loud enough to awake the groggy man inside. He heard the stirring and the muttering and the slight cussing and chuckled lightly, "Miroku wake up." He called through the wood.

He perked his ears up to catch the nearly silent reply of, "I don't wanna."

Placing his lips to the door, Inuyasha responded. "I don't care, I'm leaving the ship and you need to watch it."

He heard the sound of Sango mumbling in her sleep and then a heavy sigh that came from none other than Miroku before some stumbling and the sound of clothes being put on before footsteps came to the door and the handle shook as it opened a fraction, a shirtless, pants on Miroku standing looking at him with eyes that could kill. "What now?"

"Watch the ship, I'm leaving." He said bluntly as he attempted not to laugh at Miroku's current state of dress.

"Aye," Miroku acknowledged realizing now that he wasn't talking to his father, he was talking to his Captain. "Where are you going, Captain?" Miroku asked as he stretched and yawned before scratching the back of his head.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the younger man's stretch but otherwise ignored it. "Into town."

"Why would you do that, nothings opened?" Miroku pointed out as he leaned against the door frame, using it for support.

Inuyasha only smiled in response, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to leave. "The place I'm going is opened, its owner never sleeps." He told Miroku as he started to walk away. "I'd bet money on that."

"I'll turn to my post after I get dressed Captain." Miroku waited for Inuyasha's nod of approval before he quickly returned back into his cabin, grabbing the rest of his clothes and hastily dressing, by the time he was done, the Captain was long gone, already traveling along the dusty streets of the port town alone in the vacant predawn world, Havana still nearly asleep.

The place Inuyasha was headed, however, was already awake, a tired old man inside, working on his trade, carefully crafting a strange eight shaped piece of wood, held by a tiny bridge with four distinct cables.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to Byss for being reviewer 500!**

**Edited for Content 5/11/2011, 8/1/2012, 8/14/2012  
**

**Bonus Point:**

What does Sankontessou literally translate into?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer was Kirara, pronounced, Kilala in Japanese because the Japanese do not have individual sounds/characters for either 'r' or 'l', instead they are both recognized by the same alphabetic character which is pronounced more like an English 'l' than an 'r.' Congrats to the winners:

pApAw, The Things We All Hold Dead, pepsiiilvrrr, Coka Cookie Cola, SilverStarWing, RavenShadow, LittleMargarita, inukagome9193, Warm-Amber92, Mikomi, Regina lunaris, DeAunna, starfireten, Byss, InuKag4eva, ravenreux, TheRealInuyasha (she'll love Latin, I took it in high school!), Purple Dragon Ranger, James'Lover13. Serenity095, 3lue 3utterfly, Litle C, glon morski, Angel, .Flip-0v3r., AriaLuvsInu, NiceStories

**Notes:**

*I am not a Cuba expert, I just researched a little, if anyone has any concerns please let me know*

**Music** – Cuba is largely influenced by both Africa and Spanish musical traditions. Therefore most of their instruments are influenced by both of these cultures. It is because of this that Kagome doesn't recognize some of the instruments right away.

**Food** – Much like its music, Cuba's food was influenced by both the Spanish and the African (The latter being because of slavery) and also from the Dutch. Black beans and yellow rice are a staple of Cuban cuisine along with shredded and marinated meats, however this would have been far more expensive, so it is more likely that people in taverns would have been given cheaper foods. **Plantains **would have also been a popular food, generally served like a Potato would be in America, fried or mashed, although when very ripe they were eaten like a Banana.

**Dining** – Cuba favors a communal meal, the whole family eating family style. In the 1700's most taverns throughout the world would have served family style but would not offer silverware as it was easy to steal and verily valuable. Therefore it was common to either eat with ones hands or construct your own silverware as Inuyasha does in this chapter.

**Next Chapter:**

**(I dare you to guess, hint, it's eight shaped)**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 5/11/2011


	24. Kagome's Violin

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Kagome's Violin**

Sunlight slowly entered the Captain's Cabin of the Shikuro as said ship turned into the afternoon light for the first time that day. Gingerly, the light landed on the drapes warming them first before traveling, seeping slowly, touching the wooden floors and ancient weapons—heating everything in its wake, an unbearable temperature—the midsummer temperature of the Gulf of Mexico. The sun's rays leisurely became more and more intense as the room warmed up, no window opened to offer a cooling breeze to the sleeping occupant within.

Nestled in the warming cotton sheets, Kagome slept her body and mind exhausted from the day before. Tossing back and forth she tried to get more comfortable, the heat of the room causing her to sweat in her white cotton shirt and black pants, an outfit she often slept in for modesty's sake. Squeezing her eyes shut she turned, flipping back and forth in her bed, the heat causing her dreams to turn into strange heat induced imaginings—

_She found herself surrounded by white, a white void, with nothing in existence except her._

"_Where am I?" She questioned as she looked around her, taking in that absolute white, it was like nothing she had ever seen: just an endless expanse of whiteness as if all color had been erased from life. "Why am I here?" Her words seemed to echo around her, touching every inch of the whitened world becoming the only source of color there, literally projecting in the air, hovering above her head. Confused she stepped back only to have the back of her heel come in contact with something concrete, something solid. _

"_Wo!" She gasped as she suddenly tumbled backwards, landing hard on her tail bone, an action that surprisingly didn't hurt at all. _

_Blinking in carried perplexity she turned from her spot on the ground and dropped her mouth opened at the sight that met her—church steps, pristine church steps, and then the sound of the bell in the steeple ringing enthusiastically. She stared at those steps squinting her eyes so she could see the tower the bell rested in, and then back down from the top of the bell until she came to gaze at the giant ornate wooden doors of a million year old church. Those doors were calling to her, telling her to walk thru them, to move up the stone steps leading to them._

_Carefully, she stood and placing one foot before the other she began her short ascent, it seemed to be taking forever, as if the steps multiplied every time she almost reached the top before she finally found herself at those doors, staring at the intricate carving on the wooden entry. She bit her lip as the stages of her life were presented to her in a series of wooden pictures: her birth resting in her mother's arms, her childhood playing in the sand and waves, her adolescence where her mother struggled to teach her manners, her teenage hood where her defiance began to show._

_And then below all these tiles laid two more, set aside from the rest as if they were not a part of the original set—or at least were not yet. The first was an image of Naraku, sitting in her mother's parlor, looking off into the distance blankly and the second was of the Captain kissing her hand in their very first meeting, from what seemed like so long ago._

_The sight made her panic, made her heart beat rapidly in her chest as both images infiltrated her every sense. Turning quickly, her eyes shut tightly Kagome blocked the images out—refusing to allow them to touch her senses. And as she did, she was met with a new feeling, a familiar sensation, the feel of salt-rich air._

_Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, blinking rapidly she took in the sight of a changed white world. No longer was there an endless white expanse but instead one of endless blue. The image of a giant moving sea, calm like a pond, met her every sense, sight, touch, smell, sound, taste—everything was filled with the sea. _

_In that moment, she felt her heart lurch; she had a feeling that a choice laid here—a church behind her and the sea before her. She knew without a doubt which one she wanted to chose, she knew it without any deliberation or query but—was it possible?_

_Kagome studied that clear blue, not a ship upon it—if she went towards it now, she would drown. There was no ship to sail away on, there was no way she could swim far enough to reach some distant shore. She couldn't go there—couldn't go into that sea, she had no choice but to walk inside the church. _

"_Goodbye."She whispered, although she had no idea who or what she was really saying goodbye to._

_Feeling chest fallen Kagome turned away from the beautiful blue water and looked back at the proper wooden door—it was tall—almost foreboding, appearing to rise forever above her head. With a deep breath she placed a hand on the door, half expecting the action to burn her flesh but it didn't, instead, the door seemingly opened by itself, moving slowly a loud, low creaking noise resounding off the walls of the church as the door fully opened revealing a white walkway, and a million people staring at her—Naraku standing at its end. _

_She backed away, his intense gaze boring holes into her flesh; tears welled in her eyes, threatening to wash over her eyelashes down her cheeks. "No," she told herself but she knew she had no choice. Heart breaking in her chest she stepped forward into the church's entryway the sound of her heels clicking on the perfect marble floor._

"_Kagome!"_

_She froze and turned to the call, there was only one person in the world who called her Kagome other than her family—a person she was beginning to know well._

_A smile broke onto her face as she saw a speck on the horizon, a ship with blackened sails, a dog shinning from its flag. _

"_Kagome!"The call came again._

"_Inuyasha." She whispered, not even hearing when the door behind her closed and the opportunity that laid there slowly ebbed away, disappearing into a place that had once held great potential but now held nothing other than dying nightmares._

Kagome opened her eyes, the rocking of the ship awakening her or perhaps the strangeness of her dream. Sitting up she stared blankly at the wall as she desperately tried to remember what she had been dreaming about that had been so strange but no matter how hard she focused, she couldn't remember anything other than sadness and then great delight. Huffing she stretched in her bed, her eyes blinking several times as she took in the light from the window.

"So bright." She mumbled to herself as she brought a hand up to her eyes, rubbing the sleep filled haze away from them. She yawned, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover it and stretched again, her hands extending over her head as she inhaled deeply, holding her breath before expelling it sharply. "I slept so good."

"That's not very good grammar for an educated woman."

Kagome practically jumped out of her skin as the voice rang throughout the Captain's room. Looking around frantically her eyes lit on the Captain who was sitting at his desk, a parchment before him and a pen in his hand, his back turned to her as he focused on his work.

Feeling anger and embarrassment well up in her heart Kagome brought the sheets up to cover herself as she snapped at him. "What would a," She searched desperately for the right word, "Pirate," It was the only thing she could think to call him. "Know about grammar?" She gritted her teeth, her face growing warm.

"Plenty," Inuyasha replied bluntly as he put his quill back in the fountain and studied whatever it was he was working on. "I have read Shakespeare you know."

Kagome bit her lip, feeling highly annoyed since someone was making fun of her so early in the morning. Grunting she pulled the sheets tighter around herself, glaring into the back of the Captain's head.

"Staring at me will not make me go away." He told her as he shifted some papers around on his desk as if he was searching for one in-particular. "You are staying in my room after all."

Kagome blushed even brighter and gave up, falling back flat onto the bed, covering her head with the sheet. She groaned, feeling her head start to ache. It had been such a good morning only moments before, albeit filled with a rather strange dream she couldn't for her life remember, but now—now it was plan irritating.

From his spot sitting in the desk, Inuyasha glanced back at her instantly feeling a little guilty for irritating the girl when she had only just woken up. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said into the air in lull of apology, startling her into sitting back up, the sheet dropping around her waist.

"Pardon?" She questioned sure she had misunderstood. After all, it appeared that the Captain was in a mood to annoy her this morning, not make her feel special.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He repeated for her again. "I just needed to check one of the charts," He held up the paper he was working on in order to show her. "You know, so I can make sure we're headed in the right direction."

Kagome nodded dumbly, letting her feet move to the side of the bed, touching the floor with just her toes as she glanced around for her boots, her pants and shirt already on but not tucked into each other. Finally seeing her boots she grabbed her stockings, throwing them on her feet hastily before slipping each foot into a shoe. Standing she began to tuck in her shirt as she moved across the cabin, her curiosity fueling her movement.

She didn't notice the drastic change in the Captain's posture when she came to stand behind him, or the way his ears stood straight up, his whole body tense as she glanced over one broad shoulder. In fact she was quit oblivious to the way he gulped and shifted slightly as she studied the map of the coastal region of North and South America that lay before him, a path marked off with small dashes running from an Island notated as Cuba to a mainland port in a section labeled Louisiana.

Not even thinking of repercussions, or perhaps too naive to know of them, Kagome leaned over the Captain pointing at the Port of New Orleans her front pressing into the Captain's back rather innocently after all, she had touched him before so what was the big deal? "This is where we're headed?"

Inuyasha bit his lip hard, drawling blood as he felt her small petite breast push into his back, the gemstone he had given her bouncing against his shoulder blade as she leaned away and then back close again. "_Oh my God," _he practically screamed in his head as he glanced backwards at the young woman pressed slightly against him._ "She doesn't even realize does she?" _He told himself as he struggled to maintain some control. "_When did she become this relaxed around me? Damn it!_" He shivered as his body stirred to life the demon in him snarling with pleasure.

"_Mate_." It said deep within his mind.

"_Not mate!"_ Inuyasha yelled back as he closed his eyes tightly.

"_She wears out mark."_

"_Our mark is a lie."_ Inuyasha told the voice bluntly, the demon only snarled in return going silent soon after but still staying close to the surface very much awake and aware.

Taking a few deep breathes Inuyasha gently moved her hand away from the paper, causing her to lean away from him so he could actually think to answer her. Internally sighing in relief, he turned to look at her full on—as was typical when conversing—only to stop, words caught in his throat. Her shirt wasn't tucked in yet and she didn't have her jacket on, which meant the cotton shirt she was wearing was simply hanging around her curvy form, highlighting her sensuous features, especially the soft swell of two young and perky breasts. "_Shit_," The word range in his mind, the demon inside him smirking but failing to say a word as Inuyasha forced himself to finally answer her. "Yes," He barely got out as he felt his instincts begin to stir within him, the demon's silent retaliation. "That's where we're headed."

"Oh," She nodded and leaned back just a little one of her hands coming up to touch the jewel around her neck, fingering it lightly as her free breast moved against her arm causing Inuyasha to stare. "Have we already cast off?" She asked, her face drawn in a line of confusion, completely oblivious to his internal conflict.

"Hum," He nodded with a grunt as he continued to watch her hand playing with the jewel, brushing against her skin and causing the shirt to open just a little bit between the buttons. "_She's trying to kill me._" He thought to himself every part of his being wanting nothing more than to just grab those sweet breasts, kneading them between his clawed fingers. "_Get a hold of yourself!_" He screamed internally as he ripped his eyes away from chest to stare into her face in an attempt to cool his urges. "We left hours ago." He told her, his voice sounding oddly uncontrolled and tight at the same time. "Hours."

Still oblivious to the Captain's odd change in tone, Kagome continued her hand still kneading the jewel. "We left really early in the morning then, didn't we?"

"Not really," Inuyasha told her as he blinked several times and shook his head, gaining control over his body after a few seconds of intense focus, the demon in him backing down only slightly, as if it was waiting for the opportunity to strike. "_Just don't look at her hand_." He commanded himself as he began to retrieve focus once more. "_That's it just don't look keep looking at her face_." Expelling a long deep breath he pushed his chair backwards, standing up, glad certain parts of his anatomy had decided to stand down. "We cast off around eight or so."

Kagome's eyes opened wide and her hand released the jewel as realization seemed to dawn on her. "What time is it now?" She asked expectantly, a slight uneasiness in her voice.

Inuyasha sniffled a sigh of relief when he noticed her hand had moved, "Around eleven or twelve." He told her nonchalantly as he grabbed one of the maps from his desk, rolling it up into a tight cylinder before shoving it under his arm, preparing to take it back to the helms deck where it was needed, far away from where the object of his lust was dwelling.

"It's already that late!" Kagome panicked as she brought her hands to her face, she had never slept so long in her life, she was always up at dawn, attending to her chores and her studies. To sleep so long, it was downright indecent unless one was sick. "How did I sleep so long?"

"It's no big deal." Inuyasha told her as he hastily went to leave the room, stopping once he reached the door, his hand hesitating on the handle as he glanced at an object carefully hidden beside his desk. Although he was sure Kagome would not snoop in his room, he still didn't want her to even guess what laid within that case.

Still, when was he going to show her, when was he going to present it to her, gift it to her, bequeath it to her? Gathering his courage he let go of the door handle and forced himself to face her, the words leaving his mouth before he was prepared to say them.

"You need all the sleep you can get." He waited until her eyes focused on him, the two looking at each other, both expecting something but not yet knowing what it was they both completely jointly craved. "After all, tonight you'll be up late."

Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest, the meaning of those words, their implications, could be so many different things, dangerous things, things she wanted to experience, things that made her tingle in places so secret even she didn't know where they were and she was far too scared to actually explore. "Why?" She stuttered out as she crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably.

The Captain looked back at her, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth biting on it in his own awkwardness. It was in that moment that he noticed the subtle change in Kagome's scent, his eyes widening as he took in her delectable aroma, a fragrance he had not truly smelt coming off a woman in years: anticipation, excitement—need.

Inuyasha gulped, the knowledge seeping into his mind as slowly as the sun had seeped into the room. He felt his own desire return, he felt his own need intensify but he squashed them down, dampened them, and obliterated them. Even if it was possible, even if her opinions had changed over the course of these few weeks since he had marked her, he just couldn't—not yet. His eyes glanced back at the hidden case and his heart lightened, even if that wasn't possible yet, maybe something else was.

He chuckled a little, a strange sound coming from someone who was also slightly uncomfortable, and then he smiled, his eyes lighting on her, nervous but expectant, as if he was excited about something, but afraid at the same time of the repercussions it might cause. "Tonight," He began as he opened the door, his voice a whisper so none would over hear. "We have a lesson."

With that he left a startled Kagome in his wake, the door still opened showing her the vacant hallway. She felt an odd sensation fill her, that smile he had given her before he left was the same smile he had shown her at the Port of Spain in the back alleyway as he looked up at her from the dirt, his eyes young and sparkling—like a boy—a schoolboy (as they often said) who was giddy and filled with sneaky anticipation.

-break-

Night covered the Gulf of Mexico, a dark shroud that seemed to hang over opaque waters, an endless space of hollow tranquility, and nestled within that expanse was a lone light, rocking and bobbing in a pattern fitting of the waves. Hovering, ghostly, highlighting the outline of what appeared to be a ship, moving silently along the coast of what would soon be called a part of the United States, but was currently in the hands of the honored French King Louis XVI. And sitting in the forefront of that gentle but bright illumination was the helm of the infamous pirate ship, the Shikuro, and the two people still awake upon its deck.

The faces of those two figures were brightened by the lamp's eerie light, making them appear ethereal in the shifting flicker of its flame from where it was mounted to the railing of the deck.

Standing before the helm itself was the Captain of that ship, tying a piece of rope to the wheel in order to keep it steady as he used his hands for better things. And standing a ways from him, leaning against the railing by the lamp was none other than his claimed, the woman he had marked, the woman he had barred from the world with bared teeth—the woman, the societal lady, Kagome Dresmont.

She stood watching him, her misty eyes trained on the man that was slowly changing everything she had ever been told. In only a few short weeks he had changed her opinions on so many things, from eating properly to piracy to demons to feelings.

"Well that should do it," The Captain commented as he dropped his hands away from the rope, satisfied with his work. "There aren't many islands in this region so I shouldn't have to worry about steering." He turned and looked at her, his eyes almost seeming nervous. "Are you ready for tonight's lesson?"

"Sure." Kagome shifted from foot to foot nervously, Inuyasha's apparent nervousness adding to her own awkward feelings. Yes, she was excited for her lesson, it was a dream come true to be allowed to learn something as rare as a violin, especially for a woman but being alone with the Captain, particularly now after whatever had happened—happened, was even more nerve racking than normal.

"Alright," The Captain agreed with a nod, as he walked around the wheel so he could pick up his violin case, holding it with large clawed hands, the Captain hesitated slowly drumming his fingers on the leather with quiet contemplation. Suddenly, he took a deep breath before turning to Kagome his eyes appearing decisive and determined, if not a little apprehensive. "Give me just one second," He licked his lips. "Okay?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as the Captain set the case back down before dashing away from her towards the stairs, not waiting for an answer. "Wait!" She called after him, stopping him briefly, his head darting back to look at her appearing panicky. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot—something—," He told her, his eyes shifting as he backed away from her slowly. "—I'll just be a minute." He called while grabbing the rail with one hand, pushing himself over the edge with it as his other hand hovered in the air for balance, opting to forget the stairs in his hurry. "Be right back!" He called.

Kagome stood frozen in her spot next to the ships railing, listening to the retreating sound of the Captain's boots on the wooden deck. Blinking a few times she tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows all the way up in her hairline.

"Okay," She said into the night air as her confusion mounted to a climax before she seemingly decided just to give up on attempting to figure out whatever it was he was up to. With sure feet she moved to the side of the rail once again, leaning her elbows on the long wooden object as she rested her chin on her crisscrossed arms.

Taking a deep breath she turned outwards, looking at the dark night landscape before her. Just like the other night it was almost entirely black, the only light being from the lamp and a small sliver of moon as well as some stars. Overall, the light was not too affective for seeing long distances but it did allow her to see out a little ways taking in the sight of the water that lapped at the ship's sides as it continued to slowly cut through the current, moving at a snail's pace compared to the speed in which it could move when the rowers took their stations.

Absentmindedly, Kagome reached a hand up to touch her hair that was swaying in the slight night time breeze. Wrapping a curl around her finger by her ear she twirled it, her thoughts drifting much like the tides far below her feet, mulling over the past few week silently. "_It's been a very eventful few weeks_." She told herself as her shoulders hunched with weariness. "_So many things have happened, so many things have changed._"

Leaning backwards slightly, just enough so that she could see the stars above her head, she thought of all those changes, all the things that were so different now in her life. Just a mere month ago she had lived in a totally different world. A world full of dresses, stays, and perfect hats for perfect hair. A world full of rules, regulations, propriety, a world filled to the brim with guidelines, laws, and directions. It had been a controlled environment where her life was completely and utterly dictated to her. She knew how every minute of every day of every month of every year of her life would play out. From how she woke in the morning, to how she ate breakfast, or lunch or took tea and then dinner—to who should met, to who she married, to how she would even live—all of it was completely controlled.

Even her dreams were.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes at the very thought. She hadn't been allowed to have dreams, or wants, or needs. She had been told what her dream was, told what her want was, told what her need was. She was to marry, she was to gain money from the union, she was to gain honor from the union, she was to gain so many things—but none of those things were for her, they all were for her family, her legacy, her purpose, the only reason she was even born.

But now, that had changed, hadn't it? "I'm free here." She whispered into the night air as her hand slowly, unnaturally, subconsciously let go of her hair and touched her shoulder, her eyes widening as she remembered what laid there. "This mark it's the opposite of freedom, isn't it?"

It was a perplexing thought. This mark dictated she was owned, she was someone's responsibility, she belonged to someone else, like a slave, a servant, it was the same, he could control her, control her dreams, control her wants, her feelings, her everything. That was the way of blood thirsty pirates, that was the way of the legend of the Captain Inuyasha, that was how it was, it was controlled, it was dictated, it was known, just like her life back there, back at Port Royal, it was timed, it was written in permanent ink, it could not be changed, or molded, she had no control and yet—

"That's a lie." Kagome covered her mouth as she said the words, not believing she had spoken them out loud. She felt her heart pound in her chest, she felt a lump swell in her throat. Slowly Kagome sank to the ground, landing on her knees, her hand still clasp before her lips as a haunting realization hit her. "I'm more free here, marked, branded like some slave, than I ever was at home."

With great slowness her hand left her mouth as a hundred thoughts washed over her.

Here she was free to play the violin. Here she was free to go to taverns and drink. Here she was free to eat with her hands. Here she was free to dress as a man. Here she was free to be on the sea. Here she was free to be more than what she thought she could be. Here she was free to live without propriety. Here she was free to be Kagome—the real Kagome, not the one expected of her, not the one she had been groomed to be, not the one whose hopes and dreams had been lies, torn down by the authority around her. Here she was just—Kagome.

She wasn't the girl who was strange, she was no longer the un-marriageable Kagome Dresmont.

"_How Ironic_." She thought as she felt tears moisten her eyes as she dug her hand in her shirt to touch her shoulder, really touch it with her fingers. "_To be enslaved and freed, all at the same time_." Closing her eyes from her spot on the ground she felt a smile come to her face. "And it's all because of—Inuyasha." The name rolled from her lips as her heart slowed in her chest, the poundings growing shorter and shorter between beats as she heard his soft voice echo in her head.

"_I was wondering, if you minded me calling you by your first name the other night?"_

Kagome felt her face flush hotly, it was symbolic, no one had ever just called her Kagome besides her immediate family. All of them, her friends, even some relatives, they had all called her Miss, called her Dresmont, called her a lie. And yet—

"_Would you mind, if I continued to call you that, at least—," He added. "When we're alone?"_

He wanted to call her, Kagome. He wanted to call _her_—Kagome.

She felt tears enter her vision; they were watery in her eyes, making it hard to see. She was just Kagome to him, she was not Miss Dresmont or Miss Kagome or Dresmont just alone—she was Kagome, plain old Kagome, just Kagome, just herself and nothing more, she wasn't a Dresmont, she wasn't a daughter of society, she wasn't a socialite, or someone doomed to marry for social relevance, she wasn't just a dowry, or a name, or prestige. She was a person and he, the Captain he was one too. They were both just first names—not titles. She was Kagome and he, he was, "Inuyasha."

The name made her stomach tingle oddly, she felt so dirty saying it and yet she felt so exceptional when it left her lips, slipping from her mouth like a sigh. He allowed her to call him by his first name, he had given her permission, which had to mean something, it had to mean a lot, to her knowledge only one other person on the ship called him by his first name and that was Miroku who viewed him as a father, whom Inuyasha viewed as a son. And now, she was allowed to say it too (even Sango didn't call him Inuyasha and she had known him for three years, she was practically married to his son and still called him Captain or jokingly papa.) And yet, Kagome was allowed to call him Inuyasha! She felt her whole body tingle as that information filled her. "I call him Inuyasha and he calls me Kagome," Her eyes snapped open as the thought filled her. "_That—that means something, doesn't it?"_

If he wanted to call her by her first name—then that meant, she was more than just some girl to him. She was more than a last name, more than a woman who had secretly boarded his ship. She was more than the girl at Port Royal, more than just that whirlwind romance. She was someone—worthy of knowing him. That was what it meant. That was whys she knew so much about him already, was allowed to get away with so many things already. He considered her worthwhile.

She felt her heart swell in her chest and without her consent moved her fingers until the were touching the gemstone around her neck. The second she came in contact with the smooth surface she froze the cool feel of the gem causing another thought to build in her. "Maybe, that's one reason he gave it to me." She whispered into the night as she looked downwards pulling the jewel away from her chest so she could get a better look. "If I'm worthwhile then," She took a deep breath. "He could see giving me such a jewel to keep safe." She blushed ever so slightly before laughing at her own thoughts and dropping the jewel to her chest. "_You're being silly Kagome, you don't even remember him giving you the necklace._" She frowned and resisted the urge to touch the little gem once more. "_Still, I have to wonder why he did and if it does have something to do with whatever's happening now._"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as uncertainty weighted in her heart.

"I won't know unless I ask him." She told herself as she opened her eyes to see the milky sky above her. "And I—I just can't do that." She closed her lips tightly as the words left her mouth and turned her chin back to the floor once more to stare at the dull wood. "_Its kind of fun to imagine though_," She thought as she looked at the wood grain intently. "_If it was true then that could men a lot—it could change our dynamic, couldn't it?_" The blush returned to her cheeks ten fold and she bit her lip as a smile formed on her face. "_Maybe we could finally pick up where we left off on Port Royal and I'd see that man again._" Her heart thumped in her chest and she felt like a little girl thinking of fairy tales. "_The true man behind the masqueraders mask_."

Kagome could only sincerely hope—desperately hope that, that was the case.

The sound of the door opening and closing softly, a slight clicking noise from below, and then the Captain appearing from nowhere as he jumped back over the rail in the same manner in-which he had left, brought her back to the present.

"Sorry it took so long," Inuyasha commented as he walked towards her only to stop a few feet away, an appropriate distance for conversation. "I didn't want to wake the bra—aa—pup." Or as the case really was—he had needed the time to gather himself—to prepare himself for the great risk he was about to take.

"Is he still asleep then?" Kagome questioned as her innate maternal instincts filled her.

"Yeah, I didn't wake him," He muttered as he refused to look at her, shifting this way and that, a case hanging from his hand. "Thank god for that."

Kagome didn't hear his remark as she looked at his hands, interested in the familiarly shaped object. It looked remarkably like the Captain's violin case at least in figure and material. It was the same almost rectangular shape with similar leather work covering the hard wood. It had no belt buckle like fastens holding it closed, however, but instead appeared to have a clasp with what looked to be a key hole. A wooden handle jutted out from the side of the key hole in the shape of an angular 'C' from which the Captain's hand held onto the odd object, grasping it so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Slowly, Kagome drew her eyes away from the case, opting to look into the golden eyes of the nervous Captain instead. What she saw there was something akin to a young boy giving a flower to his childhood crush. His face was tinted red, his eyes knitted into thin slits from which his pupils looked this way and that, never making contact with her, and his mouth was set in a thin line, not a frown nor a smile, just a straight seemingly indifferent line. His shoulders were tense, drawn up with his head slightly down as he swayed, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot but the thing she noticed the most about his stance was his ears—they were gone. She raised an eyebrow as she realized this and stood to her tip toes so she could attempt to see where the two fury appendages had disappeared to. Narrowing her eyes, she realized she was simply too short to see them and she huffed, missing their twitching presence atop his head.

Standing before her Inuyasha blinked, noticing the scrutiny she was placing on the tip of his hairline. "What are you looking at?" He grunted, his nervousness making him sound gruffer than he actually was.

Without much thought Kagome responded, "Where are your ears?"

Taken aback, Inuyasha's whole posture changed, immediately causing the two fury appendages to spring forth from his hair, twitching to catch her voice better. "My ears?" He asked giving her a strange look. "They're on my head, where else would they be?" He added dryly while giving her a look that clearly said he sound the question stupid.

Kagome blushed considerably, "I just couldn't see them a minute ago." She informed as she looked away, taking her eyes off the appendages, ignoring the sneaky voice in her head that said, "_I want to touch them_." Keeping her eyes low, she spotted the strange rectangular case again, her mind flashing back to the mysterious object in the demon's hand. "What's that?" She questioned drawling the conversation away from her ludicrous question, her eyes moving upwards to look at him once again.

Inuyasha shifted nervously, looking down at the case, he took in the sight of it, every nerve in every part of his body telling him to just go ahead and disappear, it would be easier than actually breaking down and presenting the 'gift' to her. Letting out a deep breath he set the case down in front of her and reached into one of his pockets, producing a tiny one pronged key on a silver chain. Handing it to her without engaging her in eye contact he nodded towards the case that now laid flat on the ground.

Kagome took the key into her hand and looked at it curiously, the chain glistened in the lamplight reminding her of the other chain around her neck, the one that was once the Captain's but was now in her care for reasons no one had explained to her. She watched the key as it glistened at the end of its own chain, she was sure it opened the case before her but—what lurked within that leather object? Glancing at him for conformation or perhaps reassurance she waited until he motioned with his hand to open the case.

"Go on." He told her seeming grumpier than he ever had as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking pointedly away. "It won't bite."

Kagome nodded, gulping as she took the key and placed it within the keyhole, pushing all the way through until it stopped. Timidly she turned the key to the right waiting until she heard a click and the case opened just a fraction. She once again glanced at Inuyasha as if asking him for a sign, he gave her none (much to her displeasure) and only continued to stare off into the distance, his ears twitching on top his head—listening even when he refused to look.

Taking a deep breath Kagome put her hands on the case, pushing on the new leather with slightly trembling hands. It opened slowly, her fingertips pushing it upwards as a slight squeaking noise reached her ears from the metal hinges on the side. She narrowed her eyes, attempting to see what was within the leather work in the dark night and when she did, she gasped, the reddish content within the last thing she had ever thought to see and yet had somehow expected.

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head at the sound of her gasping and the case lid falling to the wooden deck as she dropped it. The sound of strings rattling in an out of tune chorus reached his well trained ears and caused his eyes to flash open taking in the sight of Kagome knelt beside the leather case on her knees, one hand touching the strings of the mahogany instrument while the other gingerly touched the leather of the violin's case.

His eyes traveled to her face, taking in the sight of watery grey irises as she allowed her fingertips to run over the finely finished wood, touching it delicately as if she was afraid that it might break, her eyes a stormy show of both happiness and disbelief. He watched her as she looked at the instrument touching the smooth surface with delicate little fingers.

"_They're so small."_ Inuyasha seemed to realize as he watched those hands fiddle with a string. "_I never really noticed, but Kagome—,"_ He followed her hand to her body, hidden underneath bulky clothes, clothes that made her look bigger than he knew she was. He could remember how small she was from when he had first held her—the time when they had danced together and he had pressed that small body against his own. He gulped, "_She's so small_."

Suddenly, her face turned to him, the well of tears making him distinctly uncomfortable. He had never in his life been able to deal with a woman crying—he could blame his mother for that.

"Is this—," Kagome interrupted his thoughts, but stopped momentarily unable to even get out the words. Her eyes simply continued to overflow with seemingly happy tears as she looked at him, her face an expression of pure astonishment. "For me?"

Inuyasha nodded his whole body stiff. "For the lessons." He mumbled as he looked away from her, gulping. A part of him, he assumed the more human side, wanted to go to her, to wrap his arms around that small frame again, to hold her to him, to comfort her, to—he shook the thoughts away.

"Lessons." Kagome repeated with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah," he said while uncrossing his arms, bringing his hand behind his head to rub the fine hairs, a gesture he didn't realize Kagome understood already, better than his words. "It's a lot easier to teach someone if you both have a violin instead of having to share."

The answer was gruff but the thought behind it was beautiful. Kagome smiled so widely that her face felt stretched as she stood looking at the Captain with adoration in her eyes. She wanted to thank him to really thank him, better than she could with words, better than she could with gifts or airy notes she had been taught to send as a girl. A well of emotion overflowed within her, telling her to rush him, to throw her arms around his middle, to hug him tight, to place her lips against his own beautiful soft moist ones—

Instantly Kagome went bright red and looked down at the ground feeling distinctly like she had just moved towards the realm of true sinful thoughts. Unsure how to proceed, she found herself obeying propriety over her own want, "Thank you." She said dignified, the phrase proper and yet unfitting.

"You're welcome." Inuyasha responded awkwardly, saying it simply because he was used to saying you're welcome after someone told him thank you. He felt slightly disappointed, almost cheated that she hadn't done something more—more—gracious or something that really showed true gratitude. Maybe she was faking it, maybe she was trying not to hurt his feelings, maybe she was pretending so he wouldn't get angry at her and yell or punish her.

Inuyasha mentally shook himself, he knew that wasn't the case—her tears—he could smell the legitimate feelings in them, it was a talent he had developed as a child. He knew fake tears from real ones and hers were real. These were genuine tears, they were happy tears, she was happy—but still he really wished she had shown him more appreciation for his kind gesture. Feeling deflated he started to turn away to pick up his own violin to begin the lessons but stopped when he heard Kagome stand up from her spot on the deck floor.

He turned to look at her, expecting her to have the violin in hand, ready to play but what he saw instead was very much the opposite. She was standing, her hands empty but still clasped together in front of her body, tightly holding on to each other as if the action was providing her with much needed courage, her eyes were still tear filled but now those tears were more controlled, only falling to her cheeks when her eyes simply could not hold them back anymore. She blinked several times, attempting to see through the wetness, before she looked at him, looked him straight in the eyes, looking directly into him—all the way to his soul.

Inuyasha felt his heart race at the sight, her eyes were full of such deep and honest gratitude that he felt his whole body fill to the brim with bliss and happiness. Feeling relief he allowed himself to smile at her softly, shyly, his cheeks highlighted with just a hint of rosy red. "_I'm acting like a pup_," He internally berated but he couldn't help it, he couldn't help but smile especially when her cheeks became more tinted from his gesture and she looked away bringing one small hand to her heart. "_She's so—beautiful_." His psyche whispered and he immediately agreed.

She looked back at him then, tilting her head to one side as she showed beautiful white teeth in her wide toothy smile. "Thank you," She said to him again, her eyes closing with delight, her voice soft and sweet this time, hinting with something that made him tingle all over, "I love it, Inuyasha." She said it slowly, the name drawing out over her lips as if it had been a million syllables long, the longest word ever spoken, the most pleasure giving, the most sensational, the word that held every romantic connotation in the whole of the entire world in its pronunciation.

Inuyasha gulped, unsure of what to say. There was something about the way she had said that, something that made his heart pound in his chest, beating hard against his rib cage, almost to the point of pain. "_What should I say to her?"_ He questioned himself as he slowly let his arms fall from their tight crisscross over his chest. "_What can I say?_" He looked at her watching her adorable smile, taking in her innocent expression as his chest grew tighter, uncertain. "_What do I want to say?"_

He wanted to say many things—he wanted to let her know many things and yet, he knew it was impossible to say those things, impossible for them to leave his mouth as long as the everlasting presence of _her_ was in the back of his mind. Yes, they were different, they were different in so many ways but if they were connected—if they were really incarnation and reincarnation—then what did that mean?

"_I'm so confused!"_ He screamed in his head wishing desperately that he could just look this beautiful, gorgeous, innocent girl in the eyes and tell her all of the dirty little secrets that rested in his scared heart or more importantly all the dirty things that he wanted to do to her, wanted to tell her, wanted her to know. "Kagome." He started to say, a part of his mind pushing him to just grab her and kiss her, a kiss reminiscing of Port Royal.

Her eyes opened and instantly the dark pooling stormy sea that was their grey existence hit him and he went weak in the knees.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, as if knowing that something should happen—something had to happen.

"_What am I? Some kind of bitch!_" Inuyasha yelled at himself as his name rolled off her tongue in that same way, that same convoluting way which made his whole body tremble. "_I'm a pirate!_" He berated himself as he felt his mind go a little numb. "_I don't feel this way about anyone, no one, I don't fall like this, I don't succumb to a woman's smiles or innocent gestures! I'm over four hundred years old God damn it!"_

He felt like he was eighteen—he knew he was only eighteen—she reminded him that he was only eighteen.

Closing his eyes so his mind wouldn't be befuddled by her simple gestures and motions he took a deep breath and finally opened his mouth again. "I'm gla—," He started but found his voice dead in his throat, against his will. "_What the hell is wrong with me?_" He whined to himself as he tried to force himself to finish his sentence—it wouldn't come. Giving up he sighed and opened his eyes once again, scratching the back of his head as he looked at her through his bangs.

Kagome smiled as she took in the sight, he was a scary man, a tough man, an intimidating man but—underneath that he was also a very young man, a nervous and slightly awkward man. "I'm glad too." She supplied for him finishing his thought, knowing that nothing was going to happen, it wasn't the right time but it was progress that was for sure.

Carefully, she bent down and picked up her violin, tucking it under her arm, holding it just as she had the other night, the way he had showed her. Plucking the first string she confidently voiced its name. "G."

Inuyasha frowned and somehow smiled at the same time. "That's E," He told her and watched as her face broke into a silly grin.

"Opps, E then," She stroked the string allowing the high pitch sound to flow in the night's air. "And then A," She plucked. "And D," She plucked, "And G!" She finished with one last brush of her fingertip over the string, that same silly smile on her face.

"You're a horrible faker Kagome," Inuyasha told her with a grin, knowing she was doing it all on purpose, knowing she was doing it to make him feel more comfortable. He thanked her for that.

Kagome gave him a devious look. "Faker, I'm not faking anything."

He grinned and shook his head. "Yeah right," He gave her a sideways grin that made her face grow hot. "Well, who cares, it's time for our next lesson!"

"Alright," Kagome held her new violin tighter. "I'm ready, what are we learning today."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows, looking around as if he was about to tell her some great secret that should never be overheard. "Today we learn the D Major Scale."

Kagome nodded her head several times in understanding. "D Major Scale."

"Yes." He walked over to his own violin case, quickly undoing the straps and pulling out the instrument, running his fingers over the string to check for proper sound. "Can you guess the first note?"

"A," Kagome said without hesitation her face drawn in a serious line that made Inuyasha do a double take, raising his eyebrow at her concerned. "Do you really think I'm that dumb?" She told him haughtily as she gave him a mocking smile.

"I don't know, you do read Shakespeare." He commented with a devilish smirk, hoping she understood his underhanded meaning. "And you know what they say about Shakespearians."

She merely grinned. "Well you read him to, so what's that say about you?" Came her comeback as she lifted her eyebrows in triumph.

"Touché." He mumbled secretly impressed, tilting his head to the side he gave her another toothy grin, one that let his fangs glisten in the torchlight. "So what is the first note?"

"I don't know, maybe—," She drew out playfully. "D?"

"Fuck," he said as he draped his arm over his own violin, plucking the opened D string. "People should cower from your genius."

She laughed, a bright and cherry sound in the pitch black night. Inuyasha looked up at her as that sound reverberated in his mind. Something seemed to click within him then, something strange happening in his psyche as he watched her laugh. He watched her cheeks flush, watched her teeth show from her opened mouth, watched her eyes closed and relaxed. Everything about her then, everything, even the way her short curly hair moved in the night wind, even the way the tears had left stains on her skin, even the fact she was laughing at him, all of it made Inuyasha's heart feel warm, made him feel comfortable.

It was a feeling, he could honestly say he had only ever experienced once in the whole of his four hundred and four years of life—no—the statistic was now changed. He could now honestly say that he had only ever experienced the feeling twice in the whole of his four hundred and four years of life. The first had been with his mother and the second—the new one—the one he honestly couldn't believe was real. It was happening now, he was feeling it again for the second time.

"_Somehow," _He said to himself as he watched her, his whole body feeling completely at ease._ "Without my ever noticing it," _He continued._ "I feel so natural_." His inner dialogue trailed off as she turned to look at him, her gentle smile warming him even more. _ "Having Kagome near_."

End of Chapter

Please Review

**Congrats to ilovetosmile for being reviewer 550! Edited for Content 8/2/2012  
**

**Bonus Point:**

"_Somehow_ _without me ever noticing it, I feel so natural, having Kagome near_." Name the episode this line comes from. Double points if you can point out the other original anime dialogue used in this chapter.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

In the dubbed anime it is Iron Reaver Soul Stealer…but literally it is four different words combined San-Kon-Tesu-Sou, much like the compounding in most Germanic languages, these four separate words combine to make a new word, Sankontessou. To gain a literal translation each word must be translated individually. San: scatter, kon: soul or spirit, tetsu: iron or steel, sou: nail or claw, tetsu+sou=tessou, so literally the translation is_ Scatter Soul Iron Claw, _although most reorder it to Soul Scattering Iron Claw. Congrats to the winners!

Menarie, Miley4prez, cdyvortex, Inuyasha Fan, InuKag4eva, glon morski, Purple Dragon Ranger, ravenreux, Warm-Amber92, Regina lunaris, meravina, MissieMae, SilverStarWing, DeAunna, AriaLuvsInu, James'Lover13, TheRealInuyasha, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, Angel

Also congrats to all of you who figured out it was a violin! It is shaped like an eight, and has a bridge (the part that holds up the strings is thusly called) and the four strings are 'cables' because a rope bridge can have suspension cables.

**Notes:**

Louisiana – at this point in time Louisiana would still be part of France because this fanfiction takes place in 1782 and the Louisiana Purchase, which bequeath the French land to the United States, did not take place until 1804 when Napoleon took control of the New Republic of France as its first emperor and sold the land.

**Fun Fact: **

The name Orleans comes from the son of the first technical King of the Franks, from which the French people originate. Clovis I, upon his death gave a section of the kingdom to each son Soissons (Neustria), Childeburt (Paris), Orléans (Burgundy), and Metz (Austrasia). (It was common for Monarch's to split the Kingdom between their sons). France was eventually reunited and the first real King of France (the first to ever have that particular title) was Louis VIII in 1226.

**Next Chapter:**

**Louisiana (Tentative Title)**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 5/18/2011


	25. Hauntings

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Hauntings**

The sound of scratching and the distinctive hiss of a dancing candle filled the Captain's cabin of the ship Shikuro, the candle's flickering flame illuminating two figures that were currently hunched over a desk side by side working amongst the scattered mess of parchment, quills, and wells of ink; the candle's limited light being their only true guide. From his spot beside Miroku Inuyasha sat, a quill in hand, charting their course on the same map he had used only a few days before in the presence of one Kagome Dresmont, who was currently having 'girl time' with Sango and the young Shippo—even though the later was in fact not a girl. To Inuyasha's knowledge they were schooling the boy just as they had every night since Kagome had awakened and been deemed in good health.

Inuyasha tapped his quill tip against the map, dripping unintentional marks on the Port of New Orleans, symbolic black voids that dyed the map, like chaotic yet bleak vortexes, vortexes that could draw one in trapping them in a place devoid of reality.

He stared back at those black voids, his mind wondering over them, lost in their very existence, transported to another time, to another place—a place and world he had not seen in fifty years. "_I met _her _back then, the very first time I came to New Orleans, over fifty years ago_." Inuyasha shook his head trying to force the thoughts away as he blinked rapidly the dots on his chart mocking him relentlessly.

"_Fifty years."_

The time repeated in his mind, like a clock that chimes at midnight signaling the end of something and the beginning of something new. He leaned away from the chart, placing his quill back in the well so he wouldn't mess the parchment any farther, his mind transporting him away from his current task.

"_Fifty years," _He whispered to himself, the thought echoing within his psyche._ "That's not really that long ago, is it?" _It wasn't. "_I wonder," _He questioned as his thoughts turned to that day, the day he had arrived in New Orleans for the very first time._ "What would have happened, had I not docked there?"_

The thought had always pledged him, what would have changed if he would have picked another port. Why had he even bothered traveling to New Orleans, a port that was so hard to reach, nestled within the Mississippi River? What had possessed him to do such a thing, why had he gone—why had he chosen that particular port out of all the ports that laid within the great coast of the North America's? Why had he done it? And if he hadn't, if he had never dared to dock there, would anything be different now?

Inuyasha snorted, sick of his own train of thought and shushed his mind, choosing to pay attention to his young student instead. Beside him Miroku sat, hunched over his own parchment, his hand stained with ink as he drew another character, saying it as his quill left the page to dip back in the ink in order to repeat the gesture again, just as he had during his very first lesson.

"You're kanji's getting sloppy Miroku." Inuyasha chastised as he watched Miroku, his mind grateful for the distraction.

Miroku sighed heavily and put down his quill, his mind reeling with all the information that was being hurled upon it unmercifully. It was too much, this new language he was learning, the alphabet was intense, and (as he had learned recently) it wasn't the only alphabet that the language used. There was another one, the one he was working on right now. The Captain hadn't told him how many characters were in this new alphabet, like he had the previous one, so Miroku could only guess it was as extensive as the first. Seeing as he had only gone through a total of five characters, he could only imagine the horrors of his education that were to come.

"What language needs two alphabets?" He grumbled as he laid his head on the desk exhausted, knowing Inuyasha would hear him.

"This one." Was Inuyasha's matter-of-fact reply as he leisurely stretched and stared at the ceiling, continuing to focus on Miroku rather than his previous train of thought.

"But why?" Miroku continued on as he turned his head, allowing his cheek to rest on the desk instead of his forehead, his eyes staring upwards at his surrogate father. "Why not just combine them into one?"

"Because each serves a different purpose." Inuyasha informed as he rocked back and forth in his chair, moving from two legs to four off and on; his expression completely neutral.

"A purpose?" Miroku inquired, genuinely intrigued by the prospect that there was an actual point to the endless memorization of characters he had been subjected to for the past two lessons.

It had all started with his first lesson a week or so ago, in which he had memorized all of the vowels that the unnamed language employed, from writing them to pronouncing them. The next lesson, had taken place two nights ago, a night where he had found the Captain alone on deck (unknowingly barely missing one Kagome Dresmont) with his violin. After much convincing he had been able to draw another lesson out of the Captain, this one ending in the further memorization of what he was told was the Hiragana alphabet.

Now he was learning the Kanji alphabet, the second alphabet, with no idea why one would need to learn two alphabets. And yet, there was some hope at the end of the tunnel, here—now—the Captain was presenting him with an opportunity of knowledge, a hope of finally comprehending the purpose behind his long nights of memorization. Nights spent by himself writing and memorizing while Sango slept in their warm bed alone—nightly pleasures neglected so he could focus on the new lesson.

Slowly, Inuyasha leaned forward in his chair, both chair legs hitting the ground with a loud smacking noise. "I guess, it's time for the next lesson."

"I thought this was the next lesson." Miroku stated dryly, his anticipation of the answer making his heart race.

"This is just a formality." Inuyasha told him bluntly as he grabbed a piece of parchment that was well used. Due to the expense associated with parchment, he didn't like to use it needlessly or at the very least he would use it until every single fraction of space was well covered with ink—it was the only way he could make it worthwhile and cost effective. "Now we have to learn the purpose behind the alphabet and the kanji."

Miroku blinked rapidly a few times. "But aren't they both alphabet's? There's the hiragana alphabet and then the kanji alphabet."

"No," Inuyasha told him with a smirk on his face. "The kanji you have been learning is not an alphabet like the hiragana," The smirk doubled on the Captain's face, presented like a mischievous well of knowledge. "Kanji characters are not letters," He paused leaning closer to Miroku his expression tightened as if he was telling some grand secret. "They're words."

"Words?" Miroku asked his eyes wide.

"Yes, words." Inuyasha clicked his tongue clearly amused with this lesson.

Miroku narrowed his eyes before speaking hotily. "All this time you've been lying to me."

Inuyasha chuckled as he grinned at Miroku, pleased with himself. "All in the name of education, my boy, I had hoped you would've figured it out when I didn't tell you what letters the characters were symbolizing."

Miroku groaned and laid his head back down on the desk, "Why didn't I see this coming?" He grumbled into the wooden surface humiliation haunting him. This wasn't the first time the Captain had given him a sneaky lesson, teaching him with the Socratic Method in mind, but this was the first time (in a very long time) that Miroku hadn't caught on at all.

"You're a bit rusty I suppose." Inuyasha told him while shrugging his shoulders. "How disappointing." He shook his head back and forth, suppressing the chuckle that was lodged within his throat. "I guess this lesson might just be over your head."

"Shut up." Miroku grumbled as he lifted his head and glared at his father. "I might be rusty and all that shit but I still want to learn so let's get on with it."

Inuyasha grinned broadly, "Alright, if you insist." With that smile still plastered on his face, Inuyasha reached for the parchment Miroku had been working on and turned it to face Miroku as he began the lesson once again. "As I said before, all of the characters in the Kanji are not letters but words. For instance the first one you learned today was ichi." He said as he pointed at the very first character on the paper, 一.

"Ichi," Miroku repeated, already having said the word a hundred times today. "Ichi? What does it mean?"

"One," Inuyasha said before pointing at the next of the five Kanji Miroku had learned today, 二. "Ni, it means two."

Miroku nodded his head enthusiastically before repeating the word and its English equivalent. "Ni, two."

With a firm nod Inuyasha pointed to the next character, 日. "Nichi, sun."

"Nichi, sun."

Inuyasha smiled before pointing at the next kanji, 月. "Getsu, it means moon." Miroku released another echo of Inuyasha's words, before the Captain pointed to the last symbol on the sheet, 人, "Jin, people,"

"Jin, people." Miroku repeated the last word before sitting back looking a little confused as he contemplated each and every character he had learned. "So, the kanji are words?"

"They are."

"Then the hiragana is—the alphabet?"

"In an English sense it is," Inuyasha informed as he placed the parchment back on the desk, turning himself in his chair so he was facing Miroku instead of the wooden work area. "But that's not exactly how it works."

"Yes," Miroku agreed with a nod. "I had wondered," He stated while tapping his chin in contemplation. "How the Hiragana alphabet formed words. It didn't seem to work like it would in a roman based language."

"Exactly," Inuyasha nodded with a smile. "It doesn't work the same way at all. The alphabet doesn't necessarily create words, although it can." He added seemingly as an afterthought before continuing. "The alphabet creates something else."

"Creates something else?" Miroku mumbled while leaning back in his chair. If the symbols of the hiragana didn't create words then what could the function of the alphabet possibly be? He had never heard of a language that treated its alphabet in any other manner than a means of creating words, so what—what was the purpose of this language's alphabet? _"I_ _have no idea,"_ Miroku concluded to himself puzzled as he looked at his father, eyes narrowed. "What does it create?" He asked bluntly.

Inuyasha gave him a sideways glance as he dipped his quill into the ink well turning back to the desk and the parchment that laid there. "Grammar." He told him as he circled the place on the parchment where he had drawn the original hiragana alphabet. "The hiragana isn't just an alphabet." He told Miroku. "Its sounds make the grammar we recognize in English."

Miroku titled his head to the side, taking in what the Captain was saying. "Grammar? As in verbs and such?"

"Yep and the kanji," Inuyasha continued on as he circled the Kanji they were learning today with his quill. "Teaches us the individual words." He finished by writing a few more English words down.

"Nouns," Miroku read as he squinted to read the Captain's shaky cursive. "And adjectives."

Inuyasha nodded firmly as he set back popping his neck in the process, "There are thousands of kanji symbols."

Miroku coughed, chocking as he looked at the Captain, eyes wide in complete and utter disbelief. "Thousands?" He said gasping for breath. "I'm supposed to learn to write thousands!"

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head in the negative. "I don't even know them all. I only probably know—well—remember," He chuckled lightly while scratching the back of his head. "A few hundred," He finished as he once again leaned onto two legs of his chair. "For now, you will only learn the easy ones, ones you will use in normal conversation."

Miroku nodded, seeming a little more reassured now than he had moments before. "So when will I start to speak?"

"You're speaking now." Inuyasha pointed out smartly his face drawn into a snide line.

Miroku glared at the Captain, his eyes narrowing to slits as he gritted his teeth. "You know what I meant, you pompous asshole."

Inuyasha merely continued to grin. "You'll start to speak as soon as you build a good enough vocabulary. Once you memorize a hundred kanji, then we'll combine it with the hiragana and you will learn to speak and write at the same time." Inuyasha clicked his tongue. "Just as we've always done."

Miroku nodded his head finally pleased with the Captain's answer, "Yes," He confirmed with a lick of his lips, an action that acknowledged his slight apprehensiveness, "Just as we've always done."

Inuyasha smirked before grabbing the parchment and writing something new on it, 天. "So the next kanji today is Sora," Inuyasha pronounced out loud turning the parchment back to Miroku. "Sky."

"You're very celestial tonight, aren't you?" Miroku commented his voice stale as he took in the character. "Sora," He pronounced softly, "Sky."

"Write," Inuyasha commanded, "Pronounce," He reminded, "And then state the meaning."

"Hai." Miroku joked as he began, his quill going to work fast. The minutes beginning to tick on as Miroku labored, Inuyasha watching over his shoulder diligently, studying him closely for any mistakes. Suddenly, without warning Miroku stopped writing, quill still in hand, and turned to Inuyasha, his eyes full of question as if he had just remembered something that was once important. "Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Inuyasha gave him the go ahead, secretly a little uneasy. With all that had been going on lately, he was starting to become nervous every time someone asked him something—just in case their question was one he was not willing to answer.

"Why does Myoga call you Inuyasha-sama?" Miroku inquired as he started to write once again, one ear turned to his father while the other focused on his pronunciation.

Inuyasha grimaced, he had hoped Miroku would forget about that slip up but it appeared the ever observant man was as observant as ever. "It's a sign of respect, you could say."

"So," Miroku pulled his quill to his chin, letting the feather tap his lips lightly, "Is –sama like saying Captain then?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said hastily, latching onto Miroku's understanding, seeing it as a way to hide the truth, a truth he was not willing to share. "It's like a title or honorific."

"What other titles are there?" Miroku asked thoughtfully.

Inuyasha thought for a minute, it had been a long time since he had used a honorific in his native tongue. "Mr or Ms is –san,"

"San," Miroku repeated, the sound familiar to him for some reason. Pursing his lips in thought he ran over all the words he had already learned, none of them producing that same noise, licking his lips he turned to Inuyasha, watching as the man continued to contemplate more titles while rubbing his temple and as the Captain thought the answer struck Miroku, the exact place he had learned the term. "Otou-san," Miroku said suddenly, pronouncing the word slowly as he twirled his quill, his eyes firmly stuck on the Captain. "Otou-san, is that the same –san as in Mr?"

Inuyasha blinked several times before looking at Miroku intrigued. He tilted his head in thought, going over the word in his mind. "Well," He started as he mulled over the exact translation. "It kind of—is—ish." He concluded as he turned back to Miroku who was smiling.

"So I'm calling you Mr. Father?" He said while laughing.

Inuyasha laughed lightly as well but shook his head no, "It's more of a sign of respect," He began to explain. "It's kind of like Mr or Mrs but not really the same. It conveys a feeling more than a translatable word." Inuyasha nodded to himself, agreeing with him explanation. "All of the titles are like that, like –chan. You call any children or friends sometimes, or animals –chan, it's cute."

Miroku raised his eyebrow at this information. "Okay, I don't think I've ever heard you say the word 'cute.'"

Inuyasha growled and closed his eyes. "I can say the word cute if I want to."

Miroku only laughed, "Okay Otou-chan!"

Inuyasha's eyes flared opened and glared at Miroku so hard that the other man thought he might melt from the gaze.

"Sorry." Miroku said hastily as he grabbed his quill and started to write once again.

Inuyasha only sighed, knowing there was no reason for him to be angry with Miroku, after all, it was not like he had never been called –chan before.

"_Inu-chan!" A woman called around cupped mouth, a beautiful sound._

He could almost see her, standing on the porch of his birth home, calling for him to come home for lessons or a meal. She had been one of the only ones to call him Inu-chan, everyone else had insisted on calling him by his full name, Inuyasha. He smiled fondly at the memory before pushing it aside, now was not the time. "Don't worry about it Miroku." He finally said as he glanced at the other man beside him.

Miroku glanced back, the two looking at each other for several seconds, the apology hanging in the air around them, waiting to be either declined or accepted. Finally Miroku's face broke into a smile and he leaned back in his chair, dropping the quill in the well. "I'll forgive you on one condition Otou-san."

"_What is with everybody and fucking conditions!" _Inuyasha screamed inside, replying on the outside calmly. "What is it?"

Glancing at his father out of the corner of his eye, Miroku grinned boldly. "If Otou–san is polite and Otou–chan is—cute—then what makes Otou—um, well, disrespectful?"

"There's no suffix for that." Inuyasha said with a shrug, already well aware of what Miroku was trying to pull.

Miroku shoved himself back to his feet, all four legs of his chair slamming back down firmly to the ground as he brought his hands out in front of him irritated. "That's not fair!"

Inuyasha laughed heartily, his eyes sparkling with mirth as he grinned at Miroku. "Oyagi." He told him bluntly. "You can use Oyagi. It's like calling me your 'old man.'"

"Oyagi." Miroku repeated with a smirk. "I like it; you are an old bastard anyway." Miroku added with a laugh as he picked his quill back up and began to write again unaware of the slight change that was overcoming his father.

"_Oyagi_." It had been a long time since Inuyasha had heard that name or seen that man, that tall man, well armored constantly, silver hair, held high above his head, and two great legacy's at his side, one belonging to Inuyasha and other to a brother he had only briefly known. That man, a man he hadn't seen in a little under four hundred years. He had been so little, so young the last time he had seen that man.

"Oyagi—," Inuyasha whispered into the dark, causing Miroku to halt his work.

"Hm?" The young man questioned with a grunt as he turned to look at Inuyasha. "Did you say something?"

"I—," Inuyasha opened his mouth, his control over his own voice slipping easily as the image of that man began to fade, disappearing, fuzzy, the memory hard to recollect "I called my own father, Oyagi."

Miroku dropped his quill his eyes snapping to Inuyasha, completely stunned into absolute and utter silence. Never—in the whole of ten almost eleven years had Inuyasha ever said a word about his father, his mother yes but never his father, not so much as a breath or slip up but now he had said it, he had revealed it, "Oyagi." Miroku whispered as he studied his father. "_He does exist_."

Inuyasha seemed to be in a world of his own, his eyes dazed as he stared into the ever flickering candle, taking in the sight with soft golden irises. "Hai," He whispered out loud, whether it was in respond to Miroku or not, Miroku couldn't tell. "Itsu watashi ga saigo no Oyagi, anata o dō omoimasu ka?"

Miroku watched the Captain bewildered, he had no idea what the Captain had just said, the only word he had been able to pull out was Oyagi, the rest was no better than gibberish to him. Unsure of what to do Miroku shifted in his chair, watching the Captain as the man stared off into space, his expression still oddly blank as he continued to watch the candle's flame, staring at something that Miroku couldn't see.

"Otou-san." Miroku mumbled but Inuyasha was far from hearing him, his memories drifting away from him, taking him to a place he had not been in almost four hundred years.

_A garden, filled with trees whose leaves and blossoms had long since died, snow covering old flower beds, hiding the earth from those who sought it; a stream, small, running through its middle, only flowing because of a trick by river spirits who kept it warm._

_This was the world outside the castle, the world outside the sliding door, the world that the small child, Inuyasha, was not privy to at the moment. Instead he was inside, the door leading to the snow filled garden opened just enough to allow in the crisp cool air while allowing his crisp gold eyes to see out. _

_But he wasn't allowed to see the outside world of winter, instead he was forced before a small table, his knees bent, his body weight resting on them. A piece of paper was sitting on the smooth wooden surface before him, held down at its top by a piece of long rectangular rock. Slowly, just as he had been instructed he held the brush in his right hand, his left hand holding back the sleeves of his hakama as he carefully dipped just the tip of the brush into the ink stone where his father had previously crafted the dark writing substance for him, he being too young to do so._

_Glancing to that man who was currently sitting beside him, he waited momentarily before the firm chin nodded, the eyes of the man hazy as if forgotten in the memory. "Inuyasha wa, kakikomi." The strong voice reverberated in the room, surrounding him, harsh yet gentle, firm yet supportive._

"_Hai, Oyagi." His small voice said as he turned back to the paper, his hand shaking as he wrote his first ever Kanji symbol, mimicking the long strokes of his father's example. "Ichi."_

"Otou-san!" Miroku yelled while shaking Inuyasha by the shoulder, trying to rouse him from his distant opened eyed sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes appeared to spark back to life at the sound of Miroku's pleading voice. He blinked rapidly his hands clutching the sides of his chair as the memory faded into nothingness. Slowly, he felt himself come back to reality, awareness seeping into his body as he acknowledged the feel of someone touching his shoulder. With shaking hands he turned to see a hand he knew well, followed by an arm, connected to a body he had known since it was small and then a face he had known through all its aging.

"Miroku," Inuyasha whispered into the room, the memory still haunting him as he reached his hand up placing it on Miroku's own shoulder. "I think, I've had enough lessons for today." He said as he stood abruptly Miroku's hand falling away from him at the action, his eyes still seeming shocked, dazed, and confused.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked as he too stood pushing his chair back in the process, stepping out in front of the Captain before the older man could simply disappear.

"We'll be in Port by mid morning, best get some sleep to prepare for the docking." Inuyasha said, ignoring Miroku as he easily stepped around the younger man proceeding to the door. "It's about an hour walk to our destination once we're docked, so have Sango make some food or something." He opened the door.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said firmly stopping the man in his tracks. "What just happened?" He took a step forward, panic clearly in his voice. "Why did you—it was like you just disappeared, like you're body was here but you weren't—what happened?" Miroku reached for him but Inuyasha only looked away, ignoring the pleading hand. Miroku's mouth dropped slightly opened at the rejection, a sting coming in his heart—it was as if his own father had slapped him in the face. "Is something wrong?" He forced himself to speak, gulping after his words had left his throat.

Inuyasha only continued to look away and that terrified him more. He had never seen the man act like this before, he had never been brushed off like that by the Captain before. Usually the Captain got angry, told him it wasn't any of his business and then (through the process of wearing the older man down) he would eventually tell Miroku, tell him everything but this time, he just looked away.

"Please," Miroku pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong? You can tell me anything. You know that," He took a step forward, careful to keep his hands at his sides so he wouldn't provoke any unseen instincts. "Please I'm your son."

"My son." The words range in the air, silent and meaningful. For several seconds Inuyasha stood frozen, his back facing the younger man, his posture hunched adding to Miroku's worry. Then suddenly he turned, a slow and deliberate movement, until he was looking back at Miroku with dim eyes, eyes that were clouded, unfocused, vacant, as if the Captain had disappeared within himself, as if he had hidden himself away. And then he spoke, his voice hollow, dead, lifeless. "Ghosts." Was the shallow whisper, those lifeless eyes looking at the ground as he spoke them before he let out a sickening chuckle, an obscene smile forming on his face. "They're haunting me."

"Ghost?" Miroku asked into the darkened room, the candle's light steadily burning out as it reached the end of its wax home. "Real ghosts."

Inuyasha looked up, those empty eyes as poignant as any long dead deity. "No," He said into the air. "They're not real, but they were once, now they're only memories—," He paused as he turned away to leave the room, his mouth opening unsure, as if unwilling to speak. He looked at Miroku, stared at the boy he had raised, his eyes blank as if he wasn't really seeing him but seeing something else, ill fated, and long since past. Finally, he shook his head, drudging his mind of those thoughts as he turned gripping the door handle, pushing it downwards and forward his last words echoing off the wall as he left. "They haunt me like nightmares."

-break-

Kagome stood on the helms deck of the Shikuro absolutely fascinated as they sailed down the Mississippi River, land on either side of them, holding the water to the ship. Her eyes searched, taking in the sight of a small town or more accurately village filled with quaint houses of varying degrees of construction or perhaps destruction. She tilted her head to the side at the sight feeling a great sense of pity for the people that lived in that world. "_That mustn't be a very comfortable life._" She thought to herself as she looked at the small hovels. "_Poor souls_." She sympathized as she leaned on the railing her elbows touching the wood while her hands held up her head to continue with her observations.

Blinking against the bright sun that was hot upon her back she squinted so she could almost make out the people mulling along the bank although they were still pretty fuzzy even with her decent vision. She closed her eyes for a second hoping to be able to see better when she opened them once again. Opening them slowly, her pupils protesting the bright sun, she looked out across the bank once more trying to discern what the people were doing along the river's shore.

"_It looks like they're collecting wood._" She discerned as she watched the people hunched over grabbing at bits of driftwood that had washed up on the shore. "_I hope that's not for their shanties_." She frowned as her heart swelled with pity for the poor individuals. "_It probably is though_," She drew her lips into an even tighter frown. "_What a life_." Blinking slowly she turned her eyes away from the sad sight of the people on the bank and instead looked towards the front of the ship. Kagome gasped as she noticed a small ship coming towards them, smoke appearing to come from a chimney like object in its middle. Turning quickly to Sango who was at the helm she pointed at the ship panic clear in her voice, "That ship's on fire!"

Sango gingerly raised her eyes, directing them towards the small boat that was puttering along slowly, "I don't think it's on fire," She commented as she squinted, catching sight of the men working on board. "But it's not a normal ship, that's for sure—hm—magic maybe?" She narrowed her eyes lifting one delicate eyebrow before glancing down at Miroku who was currently laying on the ground next to her, appearing asleep. "Miroku," She called tapping the man with the toe of her boot.

Groggily, Miroku stirred pushing her foot away with a sleepy hand. "What?" He grunted as he rolled to his side away from her, exhausted from being up all night pondering the Captain's strange behavior, an endeavor that had left him absolutely exhausted. In the end, he simply found himself unable to wrap his mind around the Captain's words: "_They haunt me like nightmares_." He frowned at the words and licked his lips. "_Could a memory really be that powerful?"_ He wondered to himself but grimaced when the answer came to him with no further thought. He knew first had that memories could be deadly, especially memories of one's parents.

"Miroku," Sango said calmly as she kept her eye on the approaching ship. "What kind of ship has no sails?"

Miroku opened one eye to look at her putting his thoughts aside for now. "Does it have a stack?"

The woman narrowed her eyes in response unsure of the term. "A stack?" She questioned the air as she watched the ship get closer and closer to them, going down the channel instead of up it. Her eyes turned to the strange looking metal cylinder with no sail standing where a mast should stand. "_That's odd_," She thought to herself before looking down at Miroku who had closed his eyes again. "Do you mean the thing with smoke coming out of it?"

"Yeah, that's a stack." Miroku mumbled as he turned to his stomach resting his head in the nook of one of his bent elbows. "That's a new kind of ship they've been tinkering with." He added, his voice barely audible as he spoke, his lips pressed against his arm muffling the sound.

"A new kind of ship?" Kagome repeated his words as she turned back to the ship she had thought was on fire. It was coming up to their stern now about fifty feet off to the starboard side. "How does it move without a sail?"

Growling slightly Miroku sat up his hair mussed and dark circles shinning in the light from under his eyes as he looked at the two women aggravated. "Steam." He growled out, "Now can I go to sleep or are you gonna keep asking stupid questions?"

Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku before knelling down beside him one of her arms still holding onto the wheel, keeping the ship straight. "What's with your sudden attitude, Miroku?" She whispered harshly as she stared Miroku down her face stern, her expression bearing no room for retaliation. "If it wasn't for the men being about I'd put you in your place right now for treating me and Kagome so rudely."

Miroku seemed to wake instantly as he took in her words biting his lip in serious regret. "I'm sorry Sango." He whispered back as he placed his head in his hands rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I didn't get much sleep last night and—,"

"That's not a good excuse for being so nasty." Sango cut him off with a huff, keeping her voice low so none of the men would hear her reprimand their Quartermaster.

"I'm sorry, Sango," He said again before looking over at Kagome not daring to speak loud for fear of his reputation but giving her a look that plainly stated he was sorry for being coarse to her as well.

Kagome only smiled back gently, "Why are you so tired Mr. Miroku?" She questioned, her voice airy and kind as if the previous incident had never happened.

Miroku only sighed as he laid down on his back his hands behind his head acting as a pillow as he looked at the sky. "I had a strange night last night is all and I wasn't able to sleep because of it."

"That happens to me sometimes." Sango spoke quietly into the air, her earlier anger dissipating as she listened to her husband. "You try to sleep but you can't get your mind to shut off?"

"Yeah," Miroku agreed as he continued to study the clouds above them, watching the beautiful white objects sail across the blue expanse, just as a sailing ship sails the blue expanse of the sea.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kagome started from her spot some distance away leaning against the rail, no hat on her head, her hair simply moving about freely in the wind—it was down past her ears now. "What was your mind so enthralled with that you couldn't sleep?"

"Something the Captain said." Miroku commented from his spot on the ground. "Last night at my lessons."

Kagome blinked several times tilting her head to the side as she turned putting her back to the rail as she watched him. At the helm Sango mimicked her actions also tilting her head as she turned slightly, studying Miroku with serious eyes. "What did he say?" Both women asked in unison, their words perpetrating the air curiously.

Miroku shifted his eyes between the two women wondering if he should tell them about the Captain's ominous line, "_They haunt me like nightmares_." Strangely Miroku felt that for the first time in a long time this new bit of information should be a great secret between the two men. After all, Inuyasha had only spoken after acknowledging that Miroku was his son—so wasn't this a thing between just them, a promise between men to be silent? "_You can't tell them_." Miroku heard his conscious whisper. "_At least not everything_." Mind made up Miroku rose, standing on strong sea legs as his eyes shifted discretely looking around for any men within ear shot of them before he motioned for Kagome to come towards Sango and him by the helm. Kagome nodded in understanding as she moved away from the rail, coming to stand on Miroku's other side as Sango continued to steer, her eyes glancing between the river and the two people she was conversing with. "He mentioned," Miroku started to speak as both women leaned closer to him, so they could hear his quiet whispered. "His father."

"His father!" Sango exclaimed unwittingly causing Miroku to hurriedly grab her and cover her mouth with his hand.

On Miroku's other side Kagome watched transfixed in her spot, a million thoughts running thru her mind. She was just as surprised as the other two, "_Inuyasha has a father, what am I saying of course he has a father, everyone has a mother and a father_." She yelled at herself. "_He even told me about his mother, that is, the violin but_," She frowned. "_A father? He never said anything about his father._"

"Shhh," Miroku commanded softly pulling Kagome back to the conversation as he put his hand that was not covering Sango's mouth up to his own, one finger acting as a silencing gesture.

"Sorry," Sango whispered against his hand as he removed it leaving her to speak freely albeit quietly. "So he mentioned his father?" The woman questioned as she tried to keep her attention on the helm so they would sail straight. "Did he say anything about him?"

"Yeah," Kagome whispered from the other side her curiosity spiking as possibility after possibility ran through her mind. "Did he say anything about where his father was from, you know was he a noble?"

Sango nodded vigorously on Miroku's other side, her and Kagome's eyes coming into contact as she spoke. "That would explain why he's so well educated."

"I know." Kagome agreed as they both turned away from each other and looked at Miroku between them.

Looking back and forth between both women, Miroku almost felt bad disappointing them but with a lift of his shoulders he shook his head. "No," Miroku told them honestly. "He didn't say anything about the man being a noble, he just mentioned him," Miroku brought a hand to the back of his head, scratching it slightly. "Kind of—like," Miroku shifted this way and that in thought. "You know, he admitted the man existed."

"Okay," Sango tapped her chin in thought with one hand while adjusting the ship's heading with the other. "Tell us the whole thing," She pointed at him then, "From the beginning."

"Don't miss a thing." Kagome added from his other side, "_This could be it, a chance_," She told herself as she clasp her hands in front of her heart. "_A chance to learn something new about him._" She pursued her lips before licking them. "I want to know everything, Miroku so don't leave a lick out!"

Miroku gave her an odd look, eying her slowly as he allowed her words to sink in. "_She wants to know everything but why?_" Contemplating this Miroku took the briefest of seconds to study Kagome's posture: the way her hands clasp in front of her heart as if she was in prayer, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle, begging for him to continue, the hopeful look that nestled within them seeming to say, 'I want to know, I want to know all about him.' Maybe he was seeing things when he looked at that innocent girl, maybe she was tricking him with her sweet face and wide naïve eyes but—no matter how Miroku looked at her, he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her curiosity than simple curiosity. "_Could it be, she wants to know him because—_" He started to question himself. "_Because she likes him?" _

He closed his eyes for a second, thinking over the past month, the mouth in which Kagome Dresmont had been with them. At first she had been timid and scared, weary and clingy to Sango but that had lasted only a few days. After that one time when he and Sango had let Kagome and the Captain go off alone together on the Port of Spain, she had seemed to relax, and then even after the kidnapping she had grown more relaxed than before. He had even seen her and the Captain talking together, just the two of them, laughing and being playful or as playful as Inuyasha could be that is.

Miroku smiled at the thought, "_Maybe, Miss Dresmont fits in here better than I thought_." With a firm nod Miroku let the thoughts leave him, he would have to discuss the Captain and Kagome's relationship with Sango later but for now, it was story time. He crossed his arms over his chest, one hand raising to hold his chin as he shifted his eyes upwards to look at sky once again, thinking back to the night before, searching for any important details. "We were talking about this new language he's teaching me."

Sango nodded, Miroku had told her of the new lessons and the strange language that he was currently learning. He had also told her that he wasn't sure what the language was or where it was from, the only thing he knew was that Totosai and Myoga both spoke it along with the Captain.

Across from her, however, Kagome blinked rapidly, she had no idea that Miroku and Inuyasha were doing nightly lessons, the information being totally new to her. "He's teaching you a new language?" She interrupted before Miroku could speak again.

Looking down at her Miroku nodded. "Yes, it's his native language he said."

Silently Kagome took this information in, her mind running quickly with it, he spoke a completely foreign language—

"_Western demons, they've all forgotten how to use their claws_."

As if a bolt of lightning had hit Kagome, the information slapped her in the face. "_He's not from here—but—where could he be from? He's not western then—but—he doesn't look like a person from the east? He looks—British_." Kagome blinked several times, completely confused, it didn't make sense. She had seen a person from the far east and a person from India before but the Captain looked nothing like them, he had tan skin yes but his chin and his height and his build, it was all European, down to the firm strong set of his jaw and the fullness of his moist lips and that intense sparkle that seemed to line his eyes right before those lips met her—Kagome's eyes snapped opened and she gulped before forcing herself to look at Miroku, ignoring her thoughts for the time being.

Miroku gave her a glance, making sure she had no other questions, before continuing. "We got on the subject of how you address people, you know their version of Mr. and Mrs. and stuff like that." He started to chew the inside of his lip for a second as he glanced at Sango. "In that language you use a suffix, –san," He informed them both as he then turned his eyes to Kagome, telling her something he had only told Sango during late night conversation. "The word for father is Otou-san."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows taking in that information. "Mr. Father?"

"That's what I said." Miroku mumbled as he shook his head back and forth before continuing. "But it's more like saying Father instead of Papa or Old man."

Both Sango and Kagome nodded sharply for him to continue.

"So I asked, you know since I call him, well, father—um—Otou-san, if there—," Miroku stopped for a moment, a little shy about this facet of his and the Captain's relationship. "_We just managed to express the sentiment to each other._" Miroku's thought came to a screeching halt as his eye twitched. "_I do sound like a molly,_" He groused but allowed himself to push the feeling down. "_I don't know if I should mention to anyone even these two the extent of our relationship yet._" Miroku had to stop himself from slamming his head into the floor. "_That sounded even worse_."

Sango smiled, realizing at least part Miroku's conundrum and placed a warm hand on Miroku's shoulder full of all her love and awareness. "You asked Papa if there was a disrespectful term, didn't you?" She supplied for him gently.

Miroku smiled thankfully and placed his hand on top of her own. "_God I love this woman_." He told himself as their fingers intertwined and he brought his head to the side, lifting her hand slightly so he could kiss the top of her knuckles gently. "Exactly," He informed before continuing. "Oyagi was the term, he told me and we laughed you know and then—," Miroku slowly let her hand go as the memory came back to him. "Then he got all distant and he told me, 'I used to call my father Oyagi.'"

Sango nodded. "Wow," She whispered into the air as the information filled her. "So he didn't come out of thin air."

Kagome gave the woman an odd look. "You don't just appear," She said with a slight giggle. "He has to have a mother and father."

Miroku drew his lips into a frown. "_I know he didn't just appear, he told me of his mother so I know he was born."_ The man held in a sigh as he grew tense wanting to make sure he didn't mention that little bit of information. He knew better than to mention the Captain's mother to anyone, anyone at all._ "But for a man its a totally different thing to have a father_." He blinked slightly and looked out across the Mississippi watching the people along the banks absently as they collected wood. "_He had a father, I never even thought of him really having a father. I never really did, so I didn't put too much stock in it, hell—._" He opened his mouth to complete the sentence. "I always," He began with a slight chuckle in his throat. "Kind of imagined he dropped out of the sky mother and fatherless." It was a flat out lie in many ways but he still laughed lightly as he looked over at Kagome a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. "I mean can you imagine him being a little boy, saying Mummy and Daddy?"

Kagome titled her head to the side, trying to imagine the Captain as a small boy, the image just wouldn't come.

"That ain't right." Sango said on Miroku's other side as she too tried to imagine a tiny version of the Captain. "The best I can think up is a smaller version of him that still cusses."

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth as she attempted to hold back her laugh at the image of a tiny Captain cussing up a storm filler her head. Her soft giggles died in her throat, however, as that image changed, morphing, as another bit of information filled her. A woman—a mother, the Captain's mother, she wouldn't have let her little boy curse. She had been dignified, refined, how else would she know how to play a violin? And if the mother was refined, then the father was most likely the same. It was very rare for people to marry outside of their social class, so it was safe to assume that the father was also a dignified and well educated person.

Still, how could this new information help her in understanding the Captain himself? She knew now that he did in fact have a mother and father like everyone should, his mother was a violinist and from the sound of her son when he was playing, she was a good one as well as a good teacher. Judging by the Captain's proper speech and his knowledge of propriety as well as his ability to both read and write in multiple languages, she could only assume that she had also educated him in other things. If the mother was any indication then she could also conclude that the father was also well versed in the arts of propriety and was also probably well educated.

And then there was this strange language that the Captain called his native language. Miroku had not given the language a name, he had merely called it just the native tongue of the Captain, could it be, that that language was really from the east?

"_Western demons, they've all forgotten how to use their claws."_

"_The answer lies in the language itself. If I knew where it came from, then I would know where he came from as well_." She glanced at Miroku and watched the man as he conversed more with Sango, the subject of their conversation unknown to her and unimportant to her current musings. "Mr. Miroku," She interrupted not caring if it wasn't proper.

"Hm?" Miroku turned to her not looking the least bit put off.

"That language," She began. "The one the Captain's teaching you, did he tell you it's name or origin?"

Miroku shook his head thoughtfully. "He told me I didn't need to know."

Kagome nodded her understanding before continuing on. "Does it sound like any language you've ever learned?"

"Not even close." Miroku told her as he crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. "It doesn't even have one single similarity to any of the other languages he taught me. The alphabet and the writing, it's all sorts of confusing." As Miroku spoke, something seemed to click inside of him, something important he had forgotten, slowly, he turned to Kagome, his eyes drifting to her shoulder. "Kagome," He addressed dropping all pretense of formality much to the surprise of both women, it was the first time he had ever addressed her by her first name. "Can I see the mark on your shoulder."

Instantly Kagome covered the mark with her hand, looking at Miroku timidly. "Why?"

"I think," He told her bluntly. "That mark has words under it, written in the Captain's native language."

Kagome's eyes snapped opened in surprise as she quickly pulled opened her jacket, moving her shirt to the side just as swiftly, her eyes going to the dog and the strange squiggly lines underneath it. "Those lines?"

Hastily Miroku stepped closer to her as did Sango, both of them looking at the strange marking on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku's eyes widened as he took it in, sure enough, without him being able to read it, he knew that it was from this strange language. "Kanji," he identified. He knew every symbol of the hiragana alphabet, so he knew that it had to be Kanji letters.

"Can you read it?" Sango inquired as she too stared at Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm afraid not." Miroku said as he leaned away from Kagome disappointed in himself. "I don't know enough yet to read it."

"I see." Kagome mumbled as she pulled her sleeve back up and refashioned her jacket, before she could speak again a loud cry rang out from the birds nest.

"I see the Port!" The man nestled among the mast yelled, signaling all hands to prepare for docking in New Orleans.

"This will have to wait till later." Miroku said hastily as he moved quickly to the staircase leading to the Quarter Deck, running down the steps hurriedly, on his way below deck to find the Captain who was currently hiding, from what Miroku was unsure.

Still standing on the helm's deck, Kagome watched the people bustling around her, preparing to dock. With trembling fingers she reached up and touched the fabric under which the mark and the dog laid. Gingerly her fingers massaged the clothes and her skin, absently reassuring herself, "_This mark_." She thought silently, the wind picking up her hair, pushing it around her temple. "_It's a clue about you too, isn't it, Inuyasha?"_

-break-

New Orleans was a world all its own, that was the only way Kagome could adequately describe it. The streets were packed with people of all races, backgrounds, classes, and states of dress. She had seen women in petticoats fitting of a French Monarch standing only a few daring feet away from women dressed in common rags.

And from those diverse people came a diversity of tongues she had never thought to hear. A thousand languages floated around her head, some easily recognizable, English and French for example and even the Spanish was familiar to her although she couldn't understand a word of it still. And underneath those familiar languages, whose words and phrases sounded more natural to her ears, there were others that didn't even sound like words but instead more like grunts or growls from bears, low deep bellows coming from the people's throats as if they were angry. And there were even some other languages she could hear underneath those harsh ones, languages that sounded so gentle, that she thought the language itself must have been the one renowned before Babel, an original language pure of all others, sweet and innocent.

"They're so—," Kagome found herself speaking out loud drawing the attention of the other members of her group around her, Sango, Miroku and the young lad Shippo at least. If the Captain was listening to her, he made no notion to say it was so, he merely kept walking (although one of his ears did turn just slightly in her direction.) "Diverse."

"I know!" Shippo chimed in before anyone else could speak, drawing all the adults down to his small form. It had been decided that Myoga needed a break from babysitting the young kit and so they had opted to bring the boy along. "I've been ta a lotta ports und this 'un always has ta most diffe't kinds of people!"

Kagome cringed slightly at the boy's ill pronunciation and horrid grammar, it even made her heart clench in her chest, the mere thought that such a smart boy could talk like Shippo did. She knew he was more than capable of learning if someone just sat down and taught him (an action she was currently undertaking), still, breaking five years of habit from a pirate ship was a difficult task. It would take some time for Shippo to relearn how to speak properly but it was a mission she was willing to take charge of, no matter how long it took but for now—she looked down at Shippo who was gazing around himself in awe of the shockingly diverse world of New Orleans and smiled—for now she would let it slide.

"Shippo, you speak like an ill bred dimwit."

That didn't mean everybody would.

The little boy froze, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku froze. That was the first thing the Captain had said all day, before now he had been unusually quiet, a fact they had all figured had something to do with a certain incident from the previous night. Still, it was the very first thing he had said to anyone all day and it was an insult directed at a little boy who was uneducated but in the process of learning, slowly.

Kagome turned to the small Shippo, whose little eyes had opened wide and filled with tears. He had been beaten, he had been terrorized, victimized, tortured by Hiten and Manten, he understood violence, he understood abuse, but he didn't understand words and the power that lay behind them. Manten and Hiten had not been psychological tormentors, no, they weren't smart enough for something like that. And thusly, Shippo had developed no skin for insults; he had no tough hid for anything like that. A punch he could take but words he could not.

So now, he stood still on the side of the street, his little face contorted as tears collected in green jade eyes. It broke Kagome's heart and also broke the chains that held her opinionated mouth in check.

"Captain!" Kagome's voice sounded out before she could even control herself, a wave of anger seeming to appear on her normally sweet features as she bent down picking up the small boy comforting him. "That was completely unnecessary!"

The man in question glanced over his shoulder at Kagome, his eyes fixating on her before looking down at the young Shippo, one eyebrow raised as he took in the sight of both her and the child, gazing at them as if he was seeing them for the very first time.

Everyone stood still, the sound of Shippo's hiccups and tears fading into the background as they stared at the Captain, taking in his face in the same way he was taking in Kagome and Shippo, as if they were seeing him for the first time. There were bags under his blank eyes, age lines plainly visible on a worried brow and a tight mouth. This was not the man they knew, this was a shell, someone merely speaking because they knew how to speak, someone merely walking because they knew how to walk, someone merely existing because they had found no means to change that fate.

"Captain?" Kagome whispered again, this time softly almost regretfully, as she stared at the man before he, taking in that hollowed face. Normally it was animated, normally it was lively and almost happy with a smirk that was permanent and gentle looks that he tried to hide beneath a brash exterior. Gone was that sparkle that always seemed to be in his eyes, that little look of mischief she had grown so used to and in its place was someone that scared her more than any blood thirsty pirate ever could. Someone who was dead in side, someone who was tired of living.

And then suddenly as if a switch or lever had been pressed and pulled, the smirk came back to his face, the bags under his eyes vanish and the wrinkles, the age lines that shadowed both brow and lips, disappeared as if they had never existed. "We're almost there." He said bluntly as he turned away from them, walking away as if the past few minutes had never occurred. "Hopefully that hag is still alive."

No one said another word, they didn't even bother to make a sound except the crying Shippo, the three adults were all too shocked to even open their mouths but that suited the Captain's current mood just fine. After all, New Orleans was a place of haunting memories. "It's changed." He mumbled under his breath so low that none of his confused companions heard his whisper. "_How can something change so much in just fifty years?_"

The landscape had indeed changed, accommodating a new era of people although the people were just as he remembered: diverse, and flamboyant. A mixture of every person you could ever expect to have been born; from German to Native, from English to African and yet they all appeared on good terms, just as they had back in the 20's. Inuyasha snorted at the thought—here where everyone accepted or at least tolerated those different from them, was the one place he had been tormented the most about his heritage. "_How ironic_." The voice in his head sounded, angry and bitter.

He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as his body directed him down a path he knew well, to a place he had visited a million times. He could see it, up ahead, the marker that told him they were nearing their destination, it was a shop, a book shop.

_Inuyasha walked the streets of New Orleans, his eyes eager as he studied the people running this way and that, negotiating with one another, the language of the French people hanging in the air, a language he knew well. Not sure what he wanted to do or even where he wanted to go, the young Captain simply wandered, stopping to gaze into the window of a bakery and butcher shop very briefly before turning to a fashion shop and then a book store; his love of books driving him to check out at least the displays in the window even though he had hardly enough money on him to buy a beer let alone a book._

_Standing in that window he glanced over the covers, leather and bond with tight threads, their titles all ones he knew well. Moll Flanders, Robinson Crusoe, Paradise Lost, Don Quixote but then he saw one that he had never seen before, Gulliver's Travels. _

_Squinting Inuyasha looked underneath the title reading the small name of the author, "Swift?"Inuyasha leaned away surprised. "So he's written a new book," Biting his lip he reached into his pocket, removing the little money that was kept there. "I've got a shilling." He mumbled and looked back at the book, there was no way a shilling would buy it._

_Expelling an irritated breath Inuyasha moved on, he would have to indulge in Swift at a later time. Shoulders drooping Inuyasha turned away from the store, his disappointment driving him to look for the only thing he could afford, a drink. Spotting a place that fit his needs he wandered across the street dodging horses and carriages as he made his way, to the door handle of a plan tavern—a tavern that held no great importance other than its contents._

_Slowly he opened the door, a bell chiming above his head, the ringing hitting his ears hard causing them to flatten to his head. Wincing he shook himself and stepped inside, a gentle voice coaxing his ears back up._

_"Peux-je t'aider?"_

_The voice was soft and warn, hitting his senses at all angle's touching him deeply as he looked towards the place that sound had come from. What he saw was a sight he had thought he would never forget. A woman—the single most amazing woman he had seen to date. She was beautiful—absolutely beautiful, long hair down to her waist, straight and midnight black, opaque eyes, round and wide, deep and contemplative, creamy delicate looking skin, white as a fluffy cloud, pink and tight lips drawn together in a forced smile. _

_Inuyasha opened his mouth unable to talk, his voice suspended completely in his throat, his whole personality frozen._

_"Peux-je t'aider?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him, scared by his strange behavior._

_He gulped and licked his lips, nodding his head before he opened his mouth and spoke. "Tu prends des shilling anglais?" He managed to ask as he held up his one shilling piece for her to see, dumbly._

_"Des shilling anglais, tu dis?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side, an amused, if not annoyed look on her face. "Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait d'autres."_

_"C'est parce qu'il en existe pas." Inuyasha said dumbly in answer, she smiled amused._

_"Assie-toi," She said while pointing at a vacant chair at the bar. "Je prends tous ce que tu veux tant que ça ait de valeur."_

_Inuyasha glanced around, looking at the practically empty tavern and then back at the charming girl before him. And without a second thought, he walked to the stool and sat, not knowing that for the rest of his life, he would sit and wonder—alone—on why he had done such a stupid thing for only a pretty face._

The memory drifted away, the haunting ebbing for now as Inuyasha took in a sight he had vowed to never see again: Cunning's Tavern. He clutched his fist at his side, the pressure in his heart far greater than he had thought it would be. This was the moment of truth, this was the moment he had been dreading.

Discretely he glanced at the stunning Kagome Dresmont behind him, her face, her eyes, her hair, her vivacious curvy body, the innocent look that glowed on her face. They looked nothing alike and yet were twins. The eyes, the mouth, the nose, the ears, even the lips—they were superficially identical but the girl—the girl—she was all her own, wasn't she? The way Kagome smiled, the way her smile lit her whole face, sparkling in her deep grey bluish eyes—that was different. The way she laughed, the way that laugh seemed to bubble from some innocent mirth-filled place within her—that was different. The way she danced, as if she was floating above the ground, delighted at the chance to fly—that was different. And the way she played the violin, the fact she wanted to learn, the fact she trusted him to teach her— that was different.

"_She can't be that same girl_," He told himself as images of both women floated in his mind, daring him, mocking him, messing with him. "_But, they look so much alike and—it can't just be a coincidence."_ It couldn't, it just couldn't. "Please," Inuyasha heard himself whisper. "_For the first time in my life, I want to be completely wrong_." Every step he took seemed to last an eternity, echoing in his head, a silent mantra of things to come. Every fall of his boot seeming to time with the rapid beating of his torn heart. "Please," He whispered so low that not even a full fledge dog demon would have heard his words. "Please." The timing of his feet sounded like thunder to his sensitive ears, the world's largest clock tolling at midnight, begging for the times to change. "Please be wrong." The sound of her feet touching down behind him hit him like a landward storm. "Onegai, kami-sama." Inuyasha found himself whispering, asking for a favor in a language he had neglected to use for years. "Kami-sama." He whispered again his eyes squeezed shut tightly, afraid of what he might see. "_Onegai!_"

He knew they had reached their destination, eyes closed and all. He had long ago memorized exactly how many steps he took between books and girl. Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in that wooden door—it had not changed, it hadn't changed in fifty years. He could almost see himself opening it that first time, a double image, mirroring the him that stood there now. He looked the same back then, he had not changed in fifty years, the door had not changed in fifty years, the bookstore had not changed, the people had not changed—the only thing that had changed was the girl he had come to see: the younger sister.

Had she changed?

Swallowing the lump in his throat he pushed the door open, he heard the blood rush through his ears silencing everything around him, sequestering himself in the moment he now was living.

He could hear the demon in the back of his mind yelling at him, he could hear it snarl, screaming that they should leave, that this was a bad idea, that he was a fool for coming, for taking this horrid chance. And Inuyasha found himself hard pressed not to listen—he had never wanted to run from anything more than he wanted to run from this door. This door that held two possibilities—two very distinct possibilities, two possibilities that he was afraid to face. Yet, now was the time to face them, the time to face that one truth that the younger sister would tell him, now was the time to face the ghost that laid within both his heart and this old tavern.

The squeaking of old wood filled the air as the tavern door slowly moved, opening wide allowing a strange square of light to come into the darkened depths of an old but well loved place of merriment. That light traveled, hitting every corner, touching every surface until it came to rest on an old woman, with graying hair and a patch that covered one worn out eye. She turned, her expression somber but then filled with disbelief and apparent surprise.

"Kikyo?" The old woman gasped, the glass she had been holding slipping through old fingers, shattering on the wooden floor, the name on her lips echoing, hitting every recess just as the light had before it, it was a nightmare that was now truly a haunting reality.

"Fuck."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 5/26/2011, 8/1/2012, 8/14/2012  
**

**Bonus Point:**

How did Kaede hurt her eye causing her to wear the patch?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is episode 31 "Jinenji, Kind yet Sad." And the second actual episode dialogue comes from episode 1, "I want to touch them." That's classic yasha! Congrats to all winners:

Nicestories, Byss, inu-luva123, glon morski, blackandwhite125 (Thanks for RADASS made my day!), Warm-Amber92, InuKag4eva, AriaLuvsInu, Purple Dragon Ranger, MissieMae, ravenreux

**Japanese Translation:**

_Itsu watashi ga saigo no Oyagi, anata o dō omoimasu ka? _When did I last think of you, father?

_Inuyasha wa, kakikomi. _Inuyasha, write.

_Onegai, Kami-sama _Please, lord god. (This translation of Kami-sama is debatable)

**French Translation:**

_Peux-je t'aider? _"Sir, can I help you?" _  
Tu prends des shilling anglais? _"Do you take an English shilling?" _  
Des shilling anglais, tu dis? _"An English shilling?" _  
Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait d'autres. _"I was not aware there was another kind."_  
C'est parce qu'il en existe pas. _"There isn't." _  
Assie-toi, je prends tous ce que tu veux tant que ça ait de valeur. _"Sit, we take anything you have as long as its valuable.

**Grammar Notes:**

This grammar lesson is very basic, it does not include a lot of recognized modern parts of speech because during the late 1700's the average person would not be educated well enough to know about verb stems and participles and all that jazz, even a smarty like Inuyasha ^^

I will not be including the modern katakana alphabet. This alphabet was created in the 9th century meaning Inuyasha could have learned it, however, Inuyasha will not know of its existence for certain unrevealed storyline reasons.

Also, note that the Japanese actually do not use '?' but instead create questions using the hiragana sound 'ka' at the end of the sentence. To avoid confusion I will still use question marks since my audience is English speaking!

**Next Chapter:**

**The Younger Sister** (corrected 5/25/2011)

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 5/25/2011


	26. The Younger Sister

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The Younger Sister**

The room grew absolutely silent. The name on the old woman's lips and the curse that had left the Captain's own mouth were gone, dispersing into the air in the same way clouds dissipate in the sky after a thunderstorm. Inuyasha's ears twitched on his head, taking in the sound of each individual heart beat that sounded in the room. He could hear Miroku's confused thumping, Sango's nervous flutter, Shippo's steady unruffled rhythm, Kagome's pounding cadence of uncertainty and Kaede's cadence of knowledge, of truth, each woman possessing one side of his current spectrum, his current hell. And underneath those sounds of beating hearts laid one he was used to ignoring but now found to be the hardest to ignore, it was the loudest out of all of them, it was pounding ridiculously.

It was his own.

It was a loud and thundering pounding, a thumping in his chest that reminded him of a rabbit as it runs frantically from the jaws of a raging wolf. Moving, panicked and scared though the underbrush of an unknown forest, wanting nothing better than to inexplicably disappear before it was swallowed by a metaphysical predator. And that predator, the one that was chasing the rabbit attacking it and thus attacking him was the answer that the old woman before him had just unwittingly revealed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his heart pounding harder in his chest as he took deep breath after deep breath, attempting to control the constant unrestrained hammering. "_No,_" He told himself wordlessly as the demon in him grew silent, not uttering a word as if it had known all along and had wished not to rub it in. "_It can't be true, maybe they just look the same—yeah—,_" He continued to deny, the demon silently shaking its head in the back of his mind. "_She got confused because they have the same face. That doesn't make Kagome—."_

"Kikyo?"

The old woman's whisper came to his ears again, closer now, she was approaching them coming towards Kagome, he could tell by the sound of her footsteps. Snapping his eyes in her direction he stared at the old woman, taking her in, comparing her to the girl he had once known, the small baby that had followed her sister with adoration and a sweet grin.

"_Sister! Inuyasha!" A little brown haired girl with a soft smile called after them, both of them turning to view the small hindrance. A hindrance for him who was wooing and a hindrance for her who wished no one to see. "Wait for me?" The babe called, sweet and innocent, her two chestnut eyes vibrant unlike her sister, unbiased unlike her sister, accepting unlike her sister._

Staring at her now she looked old, an old human who had apparently lived a very hard life. "_An eye patch_." Inuyasha felt his hands shake as he stared at the old woman, the evidence of some great atrocity apparent for all who took in the sight of her patch covered worthless and incapable iris. "_How did she lose it? When did she lose it? It must have been after I left but__—." _He clenched his teeth together horrified at what that meant._ "If I hadn't left that eye, would it be unhurt?" _He heard his conscious say as he studied the old woman's blackened covering. _"Would she be unscathed?_" His mind repeated as a haunting scream filled his subconscious hitting him hard like a slap to the face.

"_Sister!" _He could almost hear her crying out for the long departed comfort of Kikyo. "_Inuyasha!"_

He flinched as his psyche threw his own name on the girl's youthful lips until he could almost see her, little and scared wishing for her sister and himself to save her but they never came because one was dead and the other_—_might as well have been.

"_Inuyasha—."_ He could see her falling to the ground blood running down her face as she called to him hurt and scared. "_Where are you?_"

He shook the voices away, "_This old woman and that child are two different people._" He reasoned with himself as he looked at the frail creature before him with guilt still ravaging his heart. "_They're different by the course of fifty years_." He continued to tell himself. "_For all I know she lost her eye as an old woman, not as a child._" He licked his lips. "_Or at least I can hope_." He gulped at the very notion. "_I just hope—she doesn't hate me now_." Needing to feel reassurance to that affect he smelt the air, trying to gauge the old woman by her scent. He licked his lips as he took in all the scents in the room hovering around him a guide to his world. Quickly, he moved over the scents of Shippo, Sango and Miroku their familiar smells easy to ignore, then briefly he allowed himself to smell the airy fragrance of salt and flowers, letting Kagome overcome his senses, calming him down enough so the next smell didn't throw him into a complete anxiety attack.

Inuyasha's eyes closed shut tightly as he took in the next smell; it was just as he remembered.

Soft and gentle, whimsical and alluding, like the leaves of a willow tree that hang above a lagoon's edge, flitting in a friendly gentle breeze. "_She still smells like a little girl."_ He dimly registered as he took in the smell of her emotions, she smelt calm, tranquil, and not the least bit confused or surprised. "_She knows_."

As if waking from a nightmare Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and looked at the old woman standing before Kagome. Her one good eye was trained on the girl, taking her in with such love and adoration that for a second he thought he was in the past seeing that same little girl look at her sister as if she was the greatest heroine to ever live. "Kaede." He tried to speak but his voice came out so quiet that not even he could hear it.

"Kikyo?" Kaede repeated again unaware of his presence as she approached Kagome, her hands extended towards the young girl, reaching for her as Inuyasha looked on from behind them standing in a state of complete paralysis, watching her approach, unable to either move or speak.

"Kikyo?" Kagome parroted completely and utterly baffled as the old woman came towards her taking her hands into her own wrinkled ones, holding onto her tightly as if the old woman was afraid Kagome might disappear. "I—I'm—ah—sorry," She stuttered startled by the sudden contact. "But I'm not—Kikyo?"

Inuyasha winced, even Kagome sounded unsure of something he knew she knew nothing about but perhaps subconsciously her soul was already aware, awakened, and knowledgeable of the situation. The thought did not sit well with him.

The old woman recoiled at the sound of Kagome's voice, bringing her hands away much to Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise. She blinked several times looking at Kagome in utter astonishment, as if she couldn't believe what the young girl had said or perhaps had simply not understood it. "Kikyo?" She whispered again softly, saying the only word she had spoken so far, her voice faint and airy as it slipped past old cracking lips. Cautiously, she reached out and touched Kagome's cheek, holding the soft skin until it tinted red with Kagome's embarrassment.

Behind them Sango stepped forward standing on Kagome's right side placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder to get her attention. "She might only speak French." Sango whispered as she looked towards the woman in question who seemed to be in a daze. "Most people here don't know English or at least not very well." She added as she turned back to Miroku for confirmation, he gave it in the form of a distracted nod his eyes looking elsewhere at the only person who had yet to contribute to the conversation.

He focused on his father, his Captain, his friend, taking in the frozen statue that was Inuyasha. Miroku shuttered at the look of Inuyasha's eyes as they stared between the two women, completely focused and yet appearing vacant, just as they had earlier as they were walking—dead. "_What's going on?_" Miroku wondered as he glanced at the old woman who still appeared to be in a state of shock, her eyes unable to leave Kagome for anything, not even the sound of Sango's whisper had drawn her away from Kagome's visage.

"_Who are you?"_ The words echoed in his mind as he looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha, his eyes taking in the older man's every feature. He looked nervous, anxious, perhaps even a little—scared—but more than that, he looked at the old woman with eyes of recognition as if he knew her. "_This is the person we're here to see_." He turned back to the old woman quickly as understanding dawned within. "_This is his old friend but—if this is the friend then—why is the Captain so freaked out?" _Miroku narrowed his eyebrows at the thought. None of it made sense.

"Maybe," The sound of Shippo's voice coming from his place in Kagome's arms brought Miroku back to the current situation. "She's deaf'd, my Grandpa acted 'ike that and he was deaf'd." The small boy suggested causing Kagome to hush him.

"Shippo that's very rude," Kagome chastised as she looked up at the old woman sending her an apologetic look only to find herself looking into hopeful eyes that were transfixed solely on her. Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest at the sight.

"Just saying." Shippo mumbled while crossing his arms in a clear pout unaware of the tension that was currently surrounding him. No one paid him any mind, however, as they all continued to focus on the old woman before them, each lost in a world of chaotic thought.

"Someone needs to translate." Sango mumbled to herself as she watched the old woman her mind racing as she attempted to figure out what to do. Personally she spoke only a little French, having been born in England and educated by a Welsh tutor she had not been privileged to learn the diplomatic language. However, there was always one person they turned to in times like this, a man who knew every language she had ever heard, "_Captain!"_ Quickly Sango spun her head around, taking in the sight of her Captain, only to find exactly what Miroku had only moments before her.

The Captain appeared frozen in his spot, his eyes staring blankly, not moving, trained on the situation but appearing as if they were not seeing anything that was happening in front of them—like they were stuck somewhere else, like they were seeing something that wasn't there anymore, another time perhaps or another place.

"Captain?" She whispered and blinked surprise when his ears didn't even twitch. "_Can he hear me?" _She questioned as she lifted her hand slightly, waving it in his direction, he didn't even move a pupil. "_Something's not right_." Slowly she looked back at Miroku her eyes locking with his own, communicating with him silently by tilting her head to the side, motioning with just her eyes towards the dazed Captain. "Miroku," She breathed giving him a meaningful look. "Why don't you translate?"

Miroku glanced at the Captain as prompted by only licked his lips, he had already known that the Captain was behaving oddly. "Sure." He nodded as he shot her a meaningful look, a look that said 'we'll talk later,' Sango knew he meant it.

Hazily the conversation seemed too register in Kagome's head as she took in the sight of the old woman's watery eyes. "French?" She mumbled as if just realizing what Sango had said. _"I speak French."_ Kagome shook her head violently at the thought, "_Stupid Kagome_." She mumbled to herself as she put a hand up to stop Miroku who was just beginning to step forward in order to speak to the old woman.

"It's not necessary." She informed as she looked into the old woman's eyes her heart clenching at the sight of those deep chestnut brown pools. "Je ne suis pas Kikyo." Kagome said her earlier phrase again, this time more forcibly and in the beautiful French language much to everyone's surprise. "Je suis Kagome." She pointed at herself for emphasis, hoping the much older woman understood her meaning, understood French and wasn't deaf as Shippo had suggested.

Behind them Inuyasha seemed to come back to himself as the sound of Kagome speaking French hit his ears, causing them to twitch on his head, making them move for the first time since the conversation had started. "_She—,_" His mind slowly came back around, as if waking from a dream. "_Speaks French? Where'd she learn to speak French?"_ Feeling light headed he closed his eyes pondering silently on the question but no answer was truly forth coming. "_I'll have to ask her, the next time we're alone_." For now, however, he knew it was best to focus his whole mind on the conversation at hand, there were far more important questions to be answered than just how Kagome Dresmont learned to speak French.

Back at Kagome's side Miroku glanced at the girl impressed but instantly berated himself for having forgotten that Kagome had a French mother. He remembered briefly meeting the woman when they had dropped Kagome off after dinner at Port Royal. Although it had not been explicitly said, the sound of the woman's accent was very much French, therefore, he could only assume Kagome's mother was a French native and had taught Kagome French when she was a child.

As that thought left him Miroku glanced at his father behind him, "_He wasn't there when we met her mother. He didn't know."_ He acknowledged as he took in the surprised look of the Captain. "_Interesting_." He mused as he bit his lip. "_Would it change anything if he knew that she—that _they_ have more in common than just the sea?"_

Miroku didn't have long to ponder the thought, however, as the sound of the old woman speaking instantly drew him from his own inner dialogue.

"Kagome?" The old woman whispered as she brought her hand away from Kagome, bringing it to her heart before letting it fall completely, her voice going silent as she stared at Kagome with her one good chestnut eye, studying her intently. "Your name might be Kagome now," Came her old ragged voice. "But what is not now was once."

Kagome gulped, the woman spoke English, perfect English, "_Maybe she was just—too stunned to speak. Maybe I look a little like Kikyo and it was a shock seeing a familiar face." _She thought as she watched the old woman nod her head as if confirming something, a thought perhaps._ "She is old, maybe her eyes,"_ Kagome paused looking at the old woman's patch before correcting. "_Eye isn't good." _It seemed plausible to Kagome. "_Kikyo must have been important to her though," _Kagome added as an afterthought. _"So important that seeing her caused the old woman to freeze." _Kagome narrowed her eyes at the thought._ "Maybe it was a friend of hers or a family member, maybe a sibling?_" Kagome shrugged at the thought. It didn't really matter, after all she had no connection to this old woman or the woman called Kikyo, so other than pure curiosity it didn't really affect her.

It was then that Kaede's words seemed to really strike her, sucking her down with them, just as a tidal wave sucks a poor swimmer into the sea.

"_Your name might be Kagome now but what is not now was once."_

"_Wh—at?" _She shook her head attempting to understand the strange words. "_Is she saying that I'm Kagome now but_," She blinked several times staring at the old woman between each movement of her eyelids. "_I wasn't always? What is not now was once? I wasn't always—who—I am now? I wasn't always—Kagome?"_ Instantly a wave of self consciousness ran through her as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself a form of protection as she stared the old woman down. "_If I wasn't Kagome then—who was I? You can only be one person, you can't be someone else, that's impossible._"

She bit her lip roughly, her eyes intent as she spoke. "What are you talking about?" She demanded, her voice a little shaky.

The woman only continued to look at her with her piercing chestnut eye boring into Kagome, making her feel distinctly vulnerable. More vulnerable than she ever had in her life, more vulnerable than when she had been marked, more vulnerable than when the Captain kissed her senseless, even more vulnerable than when she had been abducted by Manten, she felt completely helpless under this old woman's gaze. "_What is she looking at?"_ Kagome wondered as she stepped back, bumping into Sango, stepping on the other girls feet.

"Ouch." Sango hissed as she drew away, not really physically hurt but only surprised by Kagome's sudden retreat.

"Sor—rr—y," Kagome stuttered as she turned away ignoring the woman in favor of apologizing to her friend, handing the young Shippo off to Miroku for fear she might hurt him as well in her current susceptible state.

The light laugh of the graying woman caught Kagome's attention however and before she could help it she turned, her eyes lighting on a smiling wrinkled face. "Pardon me," The old woman mumbled drawing all of them back to her, surprised by her sudden change in tone. "I've startled you." She said with a wave of her hand as she turned, walking back to the bar slowly dismissing everything that had transpired in the past few moments with a wave of her hand.

It was only then that Inuyasha finally gained control of his voice once again, stepping from his frozen state to stand directly beside Miroku. "Did you look at her soul?" His voice resounded, booming loudly off the walls, startling everybody, making them jump as his deep baritone range in the tavern hitting every crevice harshly.

The old woman didn't appear fazed as she turned back around, her one good eye lighting on him, appearing oddly unaffected. "Inuyasha, you've finally woken up I see." She breathed out totally and utterly unhindered by his voice before her eyes narrowed, "Never thought I'd see you again." Her voice wasn't harsh but it diffidently notated some displeasure.

"Never thought I'd see you either." Inuyasha stated harshly, crossing his arms over his chest, his heart pounding so hard that he could feel it on his inner arm. "You've grown old." He eyed her dryly. "You're 'un old hag—ei—Kaede?"

The old woman clicked her tongue. "Only demons such as yourself remain young forever." She bluntly stated as she walked behind the counter of the bar grabbing a nearby broom to begin cleaning the shattered glass that she had dropped in her initial shock. "I can assume it's this girl," She inclined her head towards Kagome. "That brings you here now?" She questioned as she swept this time casting her eyes towards Kagome, the deep black depths peering into Kagome's own bluish grey ones. The scrutiny made Kagome gulp and shift uncomfortably.

"Yes." Inuyasha confirmed sternly, his eyes staring at her wavering slightly in the candle light, a deep milky gold that appeared standoffish and hard. It was a sight that neither Sango and Miroku, nor Kagome could ever recall seeing.

The Captain's eyes were usually full of life, a spark living in them or at worst a certain amount of sadness or depression, as they all had on occasion seen but now—they appeared guarded, angry, hurt, and—slightly mystified. Kagome brought a hand to her chest as she studied the Captain, his words perplexing.

"_Did you look at her soul?" _

Kagome blinked rapidly. "_Did he mean, _my_ soul, why would she look at my soul?_" Her eyes shifted through the room, to take in the sight of Sango and Miroku who were both as confused looking as she, the sight of the Captain who appeared like a cage animal (if he could have paced he would have) and then her eyes shifted to the sight of the woman, "_Kaede?_" Kagome let the name sound in her mind. "_Who are you and why—how would you, look at my soul?" _She felt a slight stirring in her heart as an answer seemed to come to the surface of her mind, one that only fit indistinctly and yet was easy to apply to the question all the same._ "The only reason you look at something is to see something. What do they want to see?_"

"You're a fool." The woman said bluntly bringing Kagome out of her thoughts as Kaede bent, picking up the shards of glass she had swept into a pile, studying them one by one with interest as if debating what to do with them before she gingerly set them down on the counter.

Inuyasha pulled his ears back to his head and scrunched up his nose at her statement. "What the fuck would you know?" He growled out as he looked away from her staring off at a nearby wall his temper close to the surface but the demon in him almost sound asleep—not willing to partake in the human emotions fueling his rage.

"I know that in fifty years you have not come to visit me once." Kaede said as she studied one particular piece of glass, her good eye watching it shimmer in the light before she set it on the counter. "Where have you been?" Her voice grew slightly irritated as looked at him with displeasure in the very line of her lips. "Stuck to a tree or something?"

Around them everyone watched stunned as the old woman berated the Captain like he was a child caught thieving.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly as if he hadn't expected this to happen at all and scratched the back of his head in shock. "What—wh—um I've been around." He winced at his own words, his earlier guilt amplified by her statement. "_Man—I really did screw up._" His ears went to the back of his head. "She was just a little girl the least I could have done was check on her from time to time," He felt his ears fo back even farther to his skull. "_If I would have I might have been able to stop her from hurting that eye—or at least known when it happened._"

"You never came to visit once, not in fifty years, long time to go without a simple hello." Kaede mumbled again under her breath. "And then you finally show up but," She added sharply. "Only because you need me for your own selfish reasons," The old woman sighed. "I had thought I was more important than that."

"Who the hell is this woman?" Miroku found himself saying under his breath Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all three looking at him as he said it.

"That's what I want to know." Sango added her own two cents worth as Kagome dumbly nodded at her side.

"She's not a demon." Shippo contributed his green eyes looking back at the old woman. "But she does smell real old. You think the Captain knows her?"

"Yeah," Miroku said with a firm nod. "He does."

"But how?" Sango questioned as she watched transfixed as the Captain looked everywhere except at the four of them and the old woman, as if he was evading all of them. "She made the Captain stutter."

Slightly dazed Kagome mumbled back, "It's not that hard." Causing both Sango and Miroku to turn towards her with interested eyes, Kagome turned slowly looking at them as if just now realizing what she had unwittingly said aloud. "I mean, a—we should really be listening."

"Sure." Miroku drew out with a sly look on his face. "Whatever you say."

The Captain shifted uncomfortably back and forth his continued stuttering bringing the four back into the conversation, "Well—um—," He laughed awkwardly. "I just don't get to this side of the world often, you know?"

Kaede only ignored him and continued ranting. "Never have you paid me a social call. Never once have you come and said," She shrugged her old shoulders. "—let's have a drink together or even a cup of tea, no—you come here and want me to work!" She turned to him pointing her finger accusingly. "You're just as bad as I remember and I was only a little girl back then!"

"Ah—," Inuyasha tried to speak but she cut him off before he could get a single word in.

"You can't worm your way out of this one." She told him bluntly as she came back from around the counter. "Fifty years without a word and then you bring this girl here?" She waved an old wrinkled hand towards Kagome and then much to everyone's surprise smiled. "You really haven't changed," Her tone went soft as did her face. "Have you?"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow completely confused stuttering as he tried to figure out what to say—unsure of how to deal with such a drastic change from anger to almost love. "I—well—no." He settled on and much to everyone's surprise his eyes grew downcast, refusing to look at the woman as if he felt ashamed for his actions. "I haven't changed. I still have no desire to be here."

Her eyes grew even softer at his words as she stepped forward her demeanor seeming to be instantly altered, caring. "I can understand that." She replied calmly. "I've never wanted to return for a second but unlike you I don't have the luxury to even leave."

Inuyasha lifted his head and sighed deeply as he eyed the patch that covered up right eye his heart constricting in his chest. "It must have been hard." He said under his breath as he looked at her with hooded eyes hidden by choppy bangs one hand motioning to her eye absently.

The old woman looked at him as his words left his mouth, her eyes appearing to grow wide in apparent bewilderment. With old wrinkled fingers she reached forward and to the shock of everyone in the room touched Inuyasha's cheek, he didn't back away. "I was wrong," She softly whispered. "You have changed."

Inuyasha moved his hand up, taking the old woman's hand roughly, albeit gentler than he normally would, removing it from his cheek and pushing it away from himself the action appearing harsh but the execution sensitive. "Just," He began eyes hidden by his hair as he stepped back away from her, as if she might burn him. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Are you prepared for what you'll see?" Kaede asked her whole demeanor changing once again, this time to a ridged almost annoyed form.

Inuyasha raised his eyes then for everyone in the room to see, they were uncertain, shaking almost and wild as if he was a caged animal. He blinked several times and then very plainly bit his lip before turning his eyes away from the old woman, shifting them slowly toward Kagome.

Kagome felt herself shiver involuntarily as he looked at her, those eyes staring at her sharp and poised, as if he too was trying to look beyond her at something he shouldn't have been able to see. "_What's going on?"_ She wondered as she brought a hand to her heart, holding the material of her shirt above her chest tightly. "_Why is he looking at me like that—like—he's in pain_." No, it was more than a look of pain it was a look of remembrance, a look of loss, a look of love, a look she had seen before; a look that had accompanied a violin and a heartbreaking song.

"_Love of mine where have you gone_

_Have you gone into the sea?_

_I would follow you my love_

_But I can't sail those leagues."_

She remembered the way he played, his body an orchestra as he swayed the song on his lips, singing of someone he had loved, someone he had lost. "_He lost someone_," She felt the whisper all the way to her toes. "_Someone he loved, someone he knew he couldn't get back._"

"_Love of mine where have you gone_

_Have you gone into the sky?_

_I would follow you my love,_

_But a sea man can't fly."_

"_He couldn't get them back because—."_ The thought reverberated within Kagome, "_They—no," _Kagome involuntarily shook her head as she stepped slightly backwards, her own thoughts a source of disbelief. "_She died_." Kagome felt her heart quicken in her chest as it all came to her, as the words of the song sunk in completely.

"_Love of mine what will I do._

_If I can't find you again?_

_I will simply sail the sea_

_And search till the moon waned._

_What else can I do?_

_What else can I say?_

_If only I could go,_

_To the place you now call home."_

"_After she died, he began to sail the sea_." She concluded in her head as her heart tightened in her chest. "_He was lost and sad, and confused, and hurting, so he disappeared, and he never came back."_ She bit her lip her eyes searching out the old woman, the world moving in slow motion as her thoughts ran wild, moving faster than the scene before her. "_He left, he ran away. And this woman knew, she wasn't the one that died, but she knew her, she knew the woman he loved."_ She felt something in her chest begin to rip, a tightening and a release she had never before experienced. "_And that woman, she—could she be_," The feeling was jealousy, ripping at her as she realized the truth. _"Kikyo?"_

Unaware of Kagome's epiphany Inuyasha continued to speak. "What would I care of what you see?" He said as he stood straight, his shoulders back and his chin held high, his body calm but rigid, as if a mask had just been carefully woven back in place. "Just get the hell on with it already."

Kaede only smiled at him as if amused before turning to Kagome, giving the girl a deep look, a protruding look. Her one good eye staring at Kagome hard, intense, demanding as if she was trying to see through Kagome, straight into her soul—in fact she was. Slowly, tantalizingly so, a pinkish power seemed to leave her body, surrounding her with a tinted angelic glow that seeped from her sparking in the air, an unknown natural electricity.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as he felt the energy surrounding Kaede reach out. He knew what the power was, the energy was Miko power, the same power that the older sister had possessed and that Kagome possessed and apparently Kaede possessed as well. He heard the small whimper of Shippo who had found home on Miroku's shoulder after leaving Kagome's arms. He glanced at the tiny cabin boy, knowing that the kit's full blood would be affected much quicker than his own half. Gritting his teeth he turned towards the woman and growled low in his throat, his protective instincts awakening at the kits whining.

"_Kit hurt_." Shippo growled in the tongue of ancient demons as he clung to Miroku's arm looking whiter and whiter, the energy that was surrounding all of them seeping into his small body, slowly purifying him. His small green eyes turned to Inuyasha, growling distinctly in the ancient tongue of foxes, a tongue that Inuyasha universally understood. "_Alpha male help kit._"

"Kaede," Inuyasha grunted instantly drawing the old woman's eyes towards him, which widened in surprise at the sound of the man's calm interruption. "Be careful of the runt." He nodded towards the child. "He's too young to handle it."

Kaede looked at the child noticing his form for the first time and then nodded before she turned back to Kagome her eyes focusing on the young girl knowing that she need not look any further anyway. The answer had been all too easy to find. "She looks like her, doesn't she Inuyasha? They have the same power." She whispered as her expression grew to hold nothing but peace and love as she looked on at Kagome before turning towards Inuyasha expectantly. "That's why you've brought her here, you already knew, didn't you?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as all eyes turned to look at him confused except Kagome who continued to look at Kaede trying to understand desperately what was going. "I've seen it but—,"

"That's not the answer you seek." Kaede interrupted as she watched Inuyasha with her one chestnut eye, calm and collected.

Inuyasha growled out with true irritation hitting his eye pore. "Am I right? Did you see—," He glanced at Kagome, his eyes a dark and pensive gold. "The origins of her soul?"

"_The origins of my soul?"_ The words struck Kagome oddly, "_My soul always been here with me, it originates in me." _Kagome felt her heart beat pick up even more in her chest becoming almost painful. "_Why do they need to see my soul? What aren't they telling me? And—and—who the hell is Kikyo!" _Kagome closed her eyes tightly as her emotions took over, "_They want to see my soul."_ Her mind raced to comprehend all the information. "_He loved a girl named Kikyo._" More and more information pilled into her head making her dizzy. "_She died and he loved her_." She bit her lip feeling sick to her stomach. "_This old woman knew her also_." The thought shoved at her mental barriers, tearing them down, "_I look like her, this old woman thinks I look like her_." She opened her eyes feeling dazed. "_Is she senile?_" She questioned but she already knew the answer without having to ask. "_And on top of everything, they want to see my soul?_" She brought both her hands to the sides of her head, attempting to massage out the impending migraine._ "And they're talking about it like I'm not even here," _She felt her anger overwhelm her, a floodgate about to overflow._ "It's like I'm back home where my thoughts and feelings don't matter!"_ She brought her hands down hastily clutching her fist at her side, the knuckles cracking at the gesture. "_I don't know what's going on but—if it has something to do with me, then they better tell me, damn it!"_

Lifting her head in complete determination Kagome stepped away from Sango and Miroku coming to stand between the old woman Kaede and her Captain Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" She stated drawling both Inuyasha and Kaede towards her. "If this has something to do with me," She pointed at herself. "Then I have the right to know. So tell me, what's going on with _my_ soul?"

"This doesn't concern you." Inuyasha said without a thought as he brought a hand up to Kagome's shoulder pushing her back towards Sango and Miroku lightly, his actions once again harsh but acted out with care.

Whether Kagome noticed the gentle nature of his movements or not was hard to tell as her eyes widened and she dug her feet into the ground refusing to move even one little inch. "Pardon?" She got out through a clenched jaw as she raised her eyes to meet the Captain's gold ones. "This has everything to do with me if you're talking about me, Captain." She pronounced the rank slowly as if mocking it as she came to stand chest to chest with him, her head a good foot or so under his own but still stern and firmly held up high, challenging. "So why don't you take five seconds and tell me what's going on." She finished demanding, the earlier anger and hurt in her heart fueling her words now.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows his mouth opening in surprise as he took in her words, his need for dominance and control surfacing instantly. "I don't have to tell you shit." He shot back his face drawn in a line of disgust.

Kagome matched the line of disgust with her own disgusted look, the hurt doubling in her chest as he took out his own overflowing emotions on her. "Yes you do," She snapped. "This is _my_ soul we're talking about so I have a right to know what's going on with it."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted as he turned his head to the side his voice condescending when he spoke, the demon in him reawakening, the lure of its mate and the will to dominant her drawing it back out from the shadows. "It's my soul," He told her firmly. "I marked it."

Kagome gritted her teeth so hard that she thought for sure that they might crack under the pressure. "Listen here you." She ground out as she poked a finger into the Captain's chest. "You don't own me."

"Yes I do damn it!" Inuyasha yelled back, the demon in him surfacing more with each passing second, it was angry that she was denying him, angry that she was fighting him, angry that she didn't understand, angry that the human in him felt guilty about something that happened fifty years ago, angry that it couldn't make the feeling go away. "You're mine, I claimed you." He continued to shout his blood coming to the surface, the demon pushing at his control begging for the chance to prove to its bitch that she was claimed. "The evidence is on your shoulder, you can't deny it."

Kagome openly snorted, a very unladylike gesture but it seemed the more time she spent with the Captain the less ladylike she became. "You might claim this body, you might even do it for good reasons," She added honestly having come to terms with the reason behind the claim long ago. "But my mind and my soul are my own and no one can tell me what to do with them."

"Don't you understand!" Inuyasha screamed, literally screamed so loud that everyone else in the empty tavern except Kagome stepped back in fright, afraid of the demon that was so close to the surface. He reached out placing a strong hand on her shoulder, his claws ripping her shirt and jacket somehow managing to not touch even one ounce of skin as he ripped the fabric open enough that her mark was clearly visible. "You see this," He screamed in complete fury his confusion and anger and sadness and guilt all unloading onto Kagome. "You're mine and I'll do what I want with you. Like it or not, bitch!"

It was with that last word that Kagome seemed to finally completely snap, a natural anger she had kept held in check for many years bursting from her as she stepped towards him. "I am not a bitch." She shouted, matching his earlier yell with ease as she pushed him in the chest with one soft looking hand, the other people around her watching her terrified. "My name's Kagome. KA—," She pushed him with one immaculate hand, "GO—," Another sharp push to his pecks. "ME!" She finished rearing her hand back all five fingers opened to clearly and soundly slap him straight across the face, causing his head to snap to the side, something Inuyasha was sure had never happened to him in his life.

The room froze, shock running rampant through everyone, Kagome Dresmont had just yelled at and slapped one of the most dangerous men on earth without a second thought.

"Kagome." Sango whispered out as she clutched Miroku's arm, her body trembling. She knew the Captain was a good man and would never hurt a woman but still—to see someone (in public no less) actually yell at and slap the Captain was like seeing a fish walk on land. "Fuck."

"Fuck." Miroku agreed with Sango's barely audible curse with a parroting one of his own as he watched his father and Captain stare at the wall with wide and surprisingly, suspiciously, not angry eyes. "_What the—?"_ Miroku questioned as he watched the Captain's anger dissipate, something that shouldn't have happened, it was counterintuitive. "Captain?"

Inuyasha didn't move, his eyes staring in the direction his head had snapped, unfocused as if he had just been hit by lightning and couldn't yet move. "_Kikyo would never do that_." He found the words ringing in his mind, a chorus of truth. "_We never yelled, we never fought, she was always calm and collected and never showed any emotion but Kagome_." He brought his hand up, touching his sore cheek, he couldn't recall the last time someone had hit him hard enough that it actually stung. "_She's different_," He could almost feel the smile forming on his face. "_She's Kagome_. _Why didn't I notice?_"

"_Because you were afraid."_ Was the demon's gentle whisper, it too, as counter intuitive as it was, had been soothed by the hit from its claimed.

Gradually Kagome came back to herself, her eyes huge with shock. She had just slapped him, hard, his cheek was even somewhat red from where her hand had connected with his flesh. "Inuyasha." She whispered, Sango and Miroku both picking up the sound of her addressing him by his name, no title or honorific, no nothing, just a bare name.

Kaede's laughter stopped Kagome from speaking further, the cheery odd noise bouncing off the walls mirthfully. "I never thought I'd see anyone hit you and not die." She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "But I guess this means, your fears were unfounded." Kaede spoke her eyes coming to look at Inuyasha who was slowly turning his head back around, blinking slowly as if trying to wake up.

"_My—fears?"_ He looked at the woman, fully realizing now that Kaede knew everything. She had figured it all out without him having to say a word. He blinked slowly taking this in while studying her. "_She knows that I—,"_ He glanced in Kagome's direction unable to say, even in his mind, what he was thinking.

Instead he chose to focus on the girl, the girl who was slowly becoming the center of his world, whether she realized it or not was something entirely but for now, he found himself admiring her, taking her in, breathing her in with both nose and eyes. She was gorgeous to see, petite and youthful, with sparkling happy eyes that looked like the sea he loved in all its forms, from calm and collected to stormy and raging, "_I've never seen such eyes_." Faintly he heard Kaede chuckle but he couldn't bring himself to notice as he took in her scent, Kagome's scent, the scent flowers from his home, the scent of the sea from his life, the scent of everything that had ever gone right in the entirety of his existence, all of it was in Kagome Dresmont's scent, "_She's amazing_. _Kagome you're amazing_."

"This girl is different, isn't she, Inuyasha?" Kaede's softly spoken words drew him away from his thoughts. "No one else would have the nerve to slap a man like you. Even if you did deserve it."

"_No one else_," Inuyasha heard the words as if they had been shouted. "_She means Kikyo. Just how much do you know about me and your sister?_" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "_I know you were there but, you were a little girl, how much can a little girl know?_"

Not waiting for an answer Kaede turned and looked at Kagome, her eyes gentle and kind. "Kagome," She said gently, her voice sounding reassuring as she spoke. "You may have Kikyo's soul but your mind is all your own."

"What?" Kagome backed away from them her adrenaline leaving her as the situation cooled down enough for her to think again. "I have someone else's soul? But that's not possible."

"It is not possible to you," Kaede began just as cryptically as before. "But that does not mean it is impossible to others."

"That was vague." Sango mumbled from the sidelines but no one appeared to hear her mumbled words as they all stared at the old woman bewildered.

"A western human does not understand the practice of reincarnation." Kaede smiled her one eye closing as she did so. "But that does not mean it does not exist."

"Reincarnation?" Kagome said out loud, the word strange and foreign to her vocabulary. "What's that? A reincarnation?"

Not the least bit surprised Kaede merely continued to smile as her explanation began. "When we are reborn after death, it is called being reincarnated." She supplied, her eye looking at Kagome intently, watching the girl for any signs of discomfort or recognition. "In other words, we do not go to heaven nor hell, instead we are born on this earth again, as someone or something else."

"The same soul in a new form?" Miroku whispered from his spot next to Sango, he had heard of this, reincarnation, he had read about it in a book from Europe that they had picked up some years back, a book on eastern religious philosophy. He had thought it all ridiculous at the time but now, he found himself wondering if it might have been true or at least possible.

"Yes, the same soul in a new body." Kaede nodded her head towards Miroku impressed that the man had grasped the concept so quickly. "Kagome," she began turning towards the wide eyed girl. "You were once another girl, a girl I knew from the moment I was born, my sister, she died fifty years ago."

"She died." Kagome repeated the words as the last piece of a puzzle suddenly fell into place. Kikyo had died fifty years ago, Kaede was her sister, she had known Inuyasha who had known Kikyo, who had loved Kikyo, who had disappeared heartbroken when Kikyo had died, Kaede had not seen him since, and then fifty years later out of the blue that changed, it changed because Inuyasha met Kagome, and Kagome mysteriously looked like Kikyo.

"_Your name might be Kagome now but what is not now was once."_

"_Your name might be Kagome."_

"_What is not now was once."_

"—_was once."_

"_Once."_

She closed her eyes as the haunting words hit her. _"I wasn't always Kagome," _She interpreted as she felt those words enter her very being._ "I was someone else—I look like her, I was—her. I was the person he lost, the person he loved, I was—,"_

"Kikyo." Kagome said the name out loud before Kaede could even speak another syllable. "You're saying that I'm—," The young girl looked at the old woman in disbelief her mind trying to comprehend something that was impossible, something that changed everything, something that if it was true—would turn her whole world, her new happiness upside down. Once again the world was telling her that she was not allowed to be herself. "I'm Kikyo's," Kagome felt her voice leave her body but she was sure she had not told it to. "Reincarnation."

It was a statement not a question.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to NaNaNelly for being review 600!**

**Edited for Content 6/10/2011, 7/29/2012, 7/31/2012, 8/2/2012  
**

**Translation of French:**

Je ne suis pas Kikyo. Moi, c'est Kagome: I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome.

**Bonus Point:**

"Were you stuck to a tree or something?" I know it's easy but what's the significance of this quirky comment by Kaede?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kaede lost her eye when Kikyo shot an arrow attempting to kill a demon that was attacking the village. The impending explosion caused Kaede to lose her eye. Congrats to the winners!

Vampire-fetish15, Novalia1001, glon morski, AriaLuvsInu, pepsiiilvrrr, Warm-Amber92, ravenreux, Dark Angel and Silver Savior, Regina lunaris, inu-luva123, InuKag4eva, TheRealInuyasha, Chibi Emi-chan, Purple Dragon Ranger, kagome inlove inu, InuyashaFan, LittleMargarita, Nice Stories

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 6/8/2011


	27. The Miko and the Shikon

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**The Miko and the Shikon**

_Kaede woke in the middle of the night, her throat dry from sleeping with her mouth opened, leaving her in desperate need of water. Sitting up in her bed she blinked sleepily, her eyes not quite ready to open but moving without a choice. Leisurely she pulled the covers away from her, shoving them down as she brought her feet out from under them, sliding those feet to the side of the bed before touching them down on hard wood floors, floors that creaked and moaned. _

_With a deep yawn she padded her way across her room, reaching the door with no memory of her walk to get there, her mind still half slumbering, dazed. Carefully she opened the door, her muscles using a memory of their own so she could complete the action. The door complied with a loud squeak that startled her, waking her just ever so slightly more. She blinked confused, moving some of the sleepiness away from her eyes before she stretched one arm above her head, the other keeping the door ajar. _

"_I'm so sleepy." She mumbled to herself as she brought her hand up to her mouth catching another yawn just as she had been taught to do by her older sister. "Excuse me." Her childish voice echoed into the darkened hall as she brought her whole arm up, using it to rub her sleep mused eyes. "Sleepy—," She mumbled longing to go back to bed, but her dry throat was of even greater need than sleep. "Thirsty." _

_With a slight sniff of indignation she began to walk, her little body not weighing enough to make the sturdier hallway floorboards creak as she treaded towards the kitchen. Noiselessly, she weaved down the hallway, moving back and forth, uncoordinated and tired, her body heavy as she stepped on the cold wooden floors. "Water." She mumbled as she tested her dry mouth out with a slight smacking noise as she brought her lips together and apart._

_She turned into the main tavern as she did, going towards the kitchen, walking passed her sister's door, a door that still had light penetrating from underneath it. Kaede gulped, she knew better than to let it be known she was awake, it would make Kikyo angry and worried, why, Kaede did not know. "_Be very quiet_." She told herself as she tip toed passed the door, towards the kitchen where she knew a pitcher of water would be waiting for her and her thirst._

"_Kikyo." A slight moan. Kaede froze. _

"_A man?"She wondered out loud. "_No men 'ave lived her since Papa and Mama died._" She felt her heart accelerate in her chest at the realization, fear overcoming her, there was a man in her house, a man with her sister. Even at only seven years old, she knew about evil men, she had heard the tales of evil men, men who hurt girls—after all her family owned a tavern and that's where the stories always originated._

"_Aw." _

_Kaede gulped, that cry had been far different, familiar, recognizable. "Kikyo." She whispered into the air as she heard the sound of a louder cry, this cry sounding stressed and vulnerable._

"_Yes." Came Kikyo's words immediately after, sounding light and airy, enraptured and unfocused, a contradiction to her sound. _

_With those words a feeling of petrified terror took over the confused Kaede, her arms wrapping around herself, her eyes huge and wide awake as she looked for anything, anything that could help her. Yet, the room was too dark to really see and she had no candle with which to lighten it, and alas, no one can see without a candle on a moonless night. _

"What do I do?_" She wondered silently as she danced from foot to foot her eyes on the door where more strange noises were coming from. It was closed tight, probably latched, she couldn't get in, and that meant, she couldn't help her sister. "Sister." She whispered into the air wishing, hoping she was heard but the noises only escalated. "What do I do? What do I do?" _

_She gritted her teeth as a particularly loud cry penetrated the air, followed by a grunt and a low moan—her sister's moan, a moan of pain. "Kikyo!" She shouted and rushed the door, her adrenaline fueling her movement, her will to protect her sister driving her to grab the door handle and throw the door opened (her mind not even registering the fact that it indeed hadn't been latched) just in time to see two very shocked people._

"_Wha—what the fuck?" A black haired boy said, his bare back just visible from the light of a candle on the nightstand as he hovered above her sister, waist covered by a sheet, a sheet that covered both of them scarcely._

"_Get off her!" Kaede shouted her bravery unfitting of a child her age as she stood, attempting to make herself larger as she pointed an accusing finger at the man._

"_Oh my lord." Came the sound of Kikyo's voice from her place underneath the man, her face buried in her hands._

"_Kikyo?" The man addressed looking down at her sister, his face drawn in confusion._

"_That's my baby sister."She supplied through muffled fingers._

"_Your—," The man looked slowly over at Kaede in horror. "Baby sister?"_

_Kikyo parted her hands to look at him briefly. "Yes." She barely got out before covering her eyes again. "My little sister—oh lord."_

_Kaede pursed her lips angry that they were not listening to her, ignoring her. Staring at her sister and the boy, she gave Kikyo a death glare fitting of a mother. "Kikyo," She said firmly drawing the two adults back to her. "Who's that boy?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she had seen her father do when he was alive. "And—," She continued as she tilted her head to the side, her train of thought interrupted as she noticed one very strange detail for the first time. "Are you naked?"_

"_O—kay." The black haired boy drew out the syllables, rolling off of her sister while keeping the sheet up about his middle. He reached down to the ground picking up a pair of pants that he hastily put on underneath the covers before he stood. He turned and looked back at Kikyo his eyes pleading._

"_Go," She commanded softly her face covered by her hands still. "I'll take care of this."_

_The man nodded, his eyes looking over at Kaede, worriedly, the flickering candlelight highlighting the beautiful brown orbs that looked at the small girl taking in her every feature. Kaede shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, noting the way the man took in everything, looked at everything as if comparing her to someone else. _

_And then, there eyes met, that blacked haired man looked her straight in the eye and as he did, he froze—his expression one of wonder as he studied her irises. For a moment he looked away, looked back at her sister who was still hidden in shame. Staring at the other woman as if trying to force himself to believe that they were related. He shook his head then, a slow gesture, his black hair cascading like a wave down his back, the action causing Kaede's felt her heart flutter, a sensation she had never felt before, had never known she could feel before—and then he turned._

_Those brown eyes focusing back on her but differently from before, no longer were they confused and questioning, instead they were soft, kind and gentle, a faint semblance of a smile behind them. It was a look that told Kaede she could trust him, that he would never hurt her, it was a look that was completely and utterly reassuring. And then, he turned away from her, his back to her as he grabbed his shirt, throwing it over his head, leaving it hanging out instead of properly tucked in. Without a word or glance he grabbed his boots as well, shoving them on his feet hastily without tying their laces. _

"_Bye." He mumbled as he gripped the sides of the window, pulling himself into the sill, whether he was speaking to the older or younger sister, the two would never know. And then he slipped out of the window frame, disappearing silently, an unknown predator hidden in the dark but to her, to the little girl who watched him go, he was not a marauder that hunted covered by darkness's veil, he was a friendly shadow tucked safely within a black night. _

Kaede smiled faintly as the memory faded a soft giggle concealed on her tongue, the humor that had been lost on her as a child amplified now that she was an adult. That had been the first time she had ever seen Captain Inuyasha of the pirate ship Shikuro. And even after all these years her first impression had yet to change, even after everything that had proceeded that first initial, awkward meeting, she still saw the man in the same exact way—a friendly shadow within a black night.

"_That is what you are, isn't it Inuyasha?"_ She thought as an old wrinkled hand rubbed her wrist. "_Even after learning the truth_." She felt tears start to form in the sides of her one good eye. "_That you were actually a demon," _She glanced to the side, taking in the silver hair of a man she had known for the majority of her life. "_Even after_," She turned away from him, her heart aching. "_Kikyo died and you left_ _I never once changed my mind_." She took a deep breath, calming her welling emotions, opening her one good eye to look at the floor below her feet. "_Inuyasha, you are a good man_."

Kaede sighed deeply with the thought, her eye closing as the memories seeped inside of her, the tears drying up. "_Kikyo_." The name seemed to be whispered in her mind. "_It's hard to believe that you've been gone for over fifty years_ _or for that matter—," _The sentence hung limply in the air as she raised her head, opened her eye, and allowed herself to stare openly at the young Kagome Dresmont._ "That you've returned_."

"How is that even possible?" The sound of Sango's voice hit the room like a trumpet rallying troops, instantly bringing Kaede back to the situation at hand. "Last time I checked we're born as individuals with unique souls, we aren't left over remnants of someone else." She huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the old woman Kaede defiantly.

Kaede only chuckled in response, the sound forced even to her own ears, as her one good eye looked at Sango full of sadness and artificial mirth. "I once thought the same thing, I did." Her old voice range out into the room, wise with experience, sure and aware, a voice that simply knew the truth and no longer saw the need to lie. "Then someone proved me wrong, taught me of—different—beliefs, demonic beliefs." Her one good eye darted towards the Captain, looking at him with eyebrows raised as if giving him an opening to take over the conversation.

Inuyasha only turned away, however, his body tense, focused, as if apprehensive about what was taking place before him, while at the same time accepting, understanding. It was as if he already knew that it was going to be okay but was not yet ready to completely admit that as truth. "I know you're listening." She whispered low, so low that only Inuyasha and Shippo heard her speak.

Said boy looked around, his green eyes appearing gigantic as his head darted between the Captain and the old woman. He narrowed his small brow, a curious look forming on his face as those eyes took in the sight of the Captain, standing firm and tall, his ears swerving on his head this way and that, the only true indication that he was listening to Kaede at all.

A quiet throat clear drew Shippo away from the Captain to look at Kaede, only to find the old woman staring at him expectantly. Ever so slightly she shook her head back and forth, a sign that Shippo understood instantly. "_You didn't hear a word_." It said.

Shippo nodded his head in firm understanding, his pride at keeping secrets and being trusted fueling his silence. "_Ya can trust me, old lady, I won't say a word_." He thought to himself as he puffed out his chest. "_I'll just listen_." (Curiosity is a strong influence on young kits after all.)

"You should explain this to them, they deserve to know." The old woman whispered just as Shippo started to listen in on the one sided conversation again.

The Captain snorted but otherwise didn't utter one word.

Shippo blinked as he tilted his head to the side, the old woman's words sounding off, or more accurately just plain strange. "_What 'oes the Captain need ta explain? Maybe this rein'nation thing?"_

"You must tell them about your past, that's the only way they'll understand." She continued so quietly that Shippo was unsure whether she had spoken at all, only catching bits and pieces of what might have been said. His green eyes turned to the Captain, waiting for a reaction, it would be the only true proof he had that the old woman had said anything at all.

Unfortunately for Shippo, this time the Captain didn't even snort, only flattened his ears to his head, and there was no way of telling if that was a response to Kaede or just the Captain simply moving his ears, perhaps evading a bug or reacting to his own inner thoughts. "That's not fair." Shippo grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "_So much fur listening in, I ain't learned nothin'_."

Miroku frowned as he glanced down at the young Shippo that rested in his grip, he had noticed the moment the kit had started to behave oddly, leading him to notice the strange yet subtle interaction between both Captain and old woman. Narrowing his eyes he looked back and forth between Kaede and Inuyasha, knowing by the movements of the Captain's ears, and the slight motion of Kaede's lips, that the old woman had spoken and the Captain had at least listened to her words. What had been said, however, he had no idea and that bothered him. "_Something's going on," _He nodded to himself as he darted his eyes between the two looking for any further signs of communication._ "Something deeper than just old friendship._"

He gritted his teeth at the idea, he had always know everything there was to know about the Captain—he knew how long he had been at sea, he knew the Captain's first Captain, he knew every post the man had ever manned, he knew about the moonless nights, he knew the Captain was only a half-demon, and yet—he had never once heard any mention of this woman, Kaede, or this mysterious Kikyo.

"_What's going on?" _He questioned himself as his eyes darted back and forth between the old woman and Inuyasha. Narrowing his eyes he turned towards Sango, looking at her for answers, hoping she had noticed something he hadn't after her outburst. He was met with equally confused brown eyes. "Sango?" He whispered despite himself.

"I don't know." She responded before she turned away from him, her eyes going back to the two still figures, the first of her Captain and the second of this mysterious woman they knew nothing about. "_Scratch that_," She found herself thinking. "_I'm looking at two people I know nothing about. Absolutely nothing_." Narrowing her eyes she clicked her tongue in annoyance before turning her head to the side, taking in the silent Kagome.

The girl hadn't moved since she had last spoken, instead she merely stood straight and upright but with her unfocused eyes glued to the floor, as if searching the old wood for answers. If only those floors could talk, then perhaps she would have already understood what had yet to be explained.

"_How can she be someone's reincarnation?" _The young Sango wondered as she watched her friend, the only other woman in the world she got along with, the only other woman in the world who seemed to understand her and accept her for who and what she was and was one._ "It goes against everything I was ever taught_."

Slowly, shoving her thoughts aside, Sango reached out and placed a timid hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome?" She uttered the young girls name softly, attempting to bring her back to the conscious world.

Kagome shifted towards Sango hastily at the sound of her name, her eyes wide with slight surprise. "Wh—?" She blinked several times before shaking her head clearing away the thoughts she just couldn't grasp. Taking a deep breath she sighed, long and loud, her eyes closing tightly as she organized her mind, attempting to understand what was going on. "_I'm a reincarnation, the reincarnation of Inuyasha's love, I have her soul. How is that possible?_" She groaned before forcing herself to open her eyes.

Her grey depths met the darkened room easily as she took deep breaths, slow profound penetrating breaths that seemed to calm her and help her focus. "I'm okay," She answered Sango's unvoiced question before she turned her eyes outwards, towards the room before her, her pooling irises focusing on the only person in the room that she knew had definite answers and was, more importantly, willing to share them. "Kaede," she began as she gently shrugged Sango's hand from her arm, stepping away from her towards the knowledge keeper that was the old woman. "I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, I have her soul, right?"

"Yes and no." The old woman mumbled slightly her good eye slowly drawing back towards Kagome away from the silent Captain, her nearly inaudible words not reaching him as she had hoped. "You have your own soul Kagome but it once belonged to Kikyo."

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows, confusion evident on her face. "If it once belonged to her," She began while bringing one hand up to hold her head, as if warding off an oncoming headache. "Then it's hers, not mine."

Kaede shook her head slowly from side to side, her one good eye closed. "It is in you now," The eye opened slowly, almost sadly before Kaede looked Kagome directly in the eyes. "So it is yours now."

"But, shouldn't—," Kagome bit her lip as she attempted to gather her thoughts. "Shouldn't it have gone somewhere? When we die we go to heaven or hell, ah—," She groaned as she rubbed her temple, attempting to massage the now apparent headache. "We don't come back. When you die you're dead, that includes your soul."

"Not always." Kaede began with a sincere, apologetic smile on her face. As if she was trying to say she was sorry for all the confusion she had started. "Sometimes, as is the case with your soul, you do come back."

The room grew silent again, as this new information hit the air. It seemed impossible to the humans standing around Kaede, for a soul to come back from the dead, after all they had always been taught that a soul belongs to one person, when that person dies they go to heaven or hell, including their soul. So how, how was it possible for a soul to go to neither but instead to be reborn. It was a teaching none of them, with the exception of one, had ever been taught.

Miroku placed his hand on his chin, resting it between his thumb and pointer finger, contemplating what he already knew and what he had left to learn. "Why?" Miroku questioned as he stepped forward, standing next to Kagome, his eyes penetrating the air as his black visage gazed at Kaede determined. "Why would a soul come back to earth, why would it be reincarnated?"

Kaede turned her eye towards Miroku, her wrinkled face lighting into a smile. "You already know," She stated wisely her grin never wavering. "Don't you?"

Miroku flinched at the true words, he had read about the idea of reincarnation before but not in great detail. "Refresh my memory, please."

Kaede only continued to smile, her eyes warm and full of a sneakiness not fitting of her advanced age. "Souls do not go to heaven right away." She began as she walked away from them, slowly moving her old body with her hands drawn behind her back. With a huff she reached to pull out a car for herself, yanking it across the floor with a sickening screech as the wooden legs met wooden floor. Grunting she set down, the chair facing outwards towards the group of much younger people. "For a soul to go to heaven," She began again. "It must first become pure."

"Pure?" Miroku whispered faintly, the word hauntingly familiar.

"Yes," She nodded her head, a sign of confirmation. "To become pure a soul must live many lives and learn many lessons," She smiled faintly. "With each life it will draw closer to inner peace and purity. It might take a million times, a million lives before it reaches that inner sanctum, but each time it draws closer and closer to being at peace and being pure."

"And when it becomes at peace with itself—," Kagome mumbled as understanding of the concept at hand dawned on her. "It goes to heaven?"

Kaede shook her head no gently. "It becomes enlightened," Her words were soft and airy, as if she had already experienced this great moment of life. "It understands everything, the reason we live, the reason we love, the reason we suffer, the reason we die, the reason for existence, the purpose behind our very lives, it understands all of this and so much more." Her eyes shinned as she spoke, as if she truly believed that this was the ultimate truth and for demons it was. "At that time," She uttered with a sincere smile on her lips. "It will transcend the earth we know and will come to be in what humans know as heaven."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, the theory and belief system Kaede was presenting to her making perfect sense. "A soul must be enlightened to go to heaven." She stated as she nodded her head confirming her understanding with herself. "So you're saying, Kikyo's soul wasn't enlightened, so it had to be reborn?"

The old woman's smile vanished as she took a deep breath, looking away from Kagome to the window leading outside. It was growing darker by the second, the faint light of the night an impending reminder of the darkness of man. "Yes." She whispered very faintly, her one good eye wavering as she watched that darkness. "Kikyo had much to learn."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably at the words an action not noticed by anyone other than Kaede who caught the slight movement out of the corner of her good eye. She knew that Inuyasha more than anyone else was well aware of Kikyo's shortcomings. "Sister." Kaede whispered under her breath, her very voice sounding mournful as faint as it was. "_If only you had not been so driven by hate_."

Kagome nodded her head, as Kaede's earlier words sank in. "So she was reborn in me—or well—her soul was, right?" She continued at Kaede's nod. "So it would become pure enough to go to heaven."

Kaede nodded once sharply before turning her one good eye back on Kagome transfixing it on the girl. "It was." She confirmed before continuing. "You are the next life, a step closer to heaven."

"So," Kagome tried to conclude. "I am Kikyo just reborn."

"No," Kaede said smartly her eye shimmering with something akin to annoyance as if her patience was wearing thin. "You are Kagome."

Kagome growled slightly. "But I have her soul, I'm taking it one step closer to purity."

"That soul is now yours." Kaede grumbled. "I never said you were Kikyo, I said you possess her soul, which means you were once her but are now you." The old woman looked at Kagome sharply. "Just as Kikyo was once someone else but was still Kikyo."

"I have a headache." Shippo mumbled from his place on Miroku's shoulder as he glanced between the two women.

"So do I." Miroku replied with a nod of his head.

A rather loud sigh brought all eyes to the Captain. The man was standing with his arms crossed around his chest, his eyes tightly closed, and his mouth drawn into a tight line—a line of frustration and anger, of confusion and acceptance. Slowly his gold eyes opened turning to look at all of those around him, focusing on each of them individually before turning his eyes to Kagome, penetrating her with a look that was somewhere between longing and a glare. "A soul doesn't dictate who you are," He said firmly before looking away from her, his neck jerking to the right as if he was forcing himself to turn away. "Just because your soul was once hers doesn't make you her. People are reincarnated all the time but that doesn't mean they're someone other than who they were born."

His voice trailed off harshly as he uncrossed one arm so he could bring it to his face, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, his eyes once again closed tight as he attempted to massage the tension away.

"You're you and she was—herself." He continued his voice growing somewhat softer as he spoke, as if the memory of her was taking hold of him. "You're nothing like her." He finished bluntly, his eyes drawn to the floor, looking down at the cracks between each wooden plank. "Nothing at all."

Kagome felt her heart clutch in her chest as he spoke. "_You're nothing like her."_ The words echoed in her head a new wave of confusion coming back to her. "_If I'm nothing like her, nothing like the girl you loved and—lost—then why, why do you like or act like you like me?"_ Kagome turned her head away from him, bringing a hand to her chest where the gemstone dangled against her skin. Her hands just barely brushed it and she felt a little spark of electricity shot threw her that she didn't understand any more than she understood what was going on right now. "_Why is everything so complicated?_"

"Inuyasha is right Kagome." Kaede interjected as she watched the young distressed girl her one eye only vaguely registering the item she was playing with. "You seem nothing like my sister. Your soul might be the same but your personalities are very different."

Kagome gritted her teeth anger overcoming her as she dropped her hand from the gem and clutched a tight fist. "If we're so different then how do you know that my soul is hers?" She ground out, her voice only a few decibels away from screaming.

"I saw it." Kaede responded. "It was easy to tell because you and my sister do have one thing very much in common."

"And what's that?" Kagome asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest, almost as if she was trying to comfort herself by guarding herself.

"You're both Miko's and Miko souls are easy to identify." Came the Captain's response.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the strange word. "Miko?" She whispered out loud, her face drawn in a line of confusion. "What's a Miko?"

"In western society they are priestesses you could say." Kaede informed gently the expression on her face soft and reassuring to the confused Kagome. "They have super natural powers and are closely connected to God."

"So they're a nun with mystical powers?" Sango mumbled as she tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow in the process.

Kaede smiled amused before chuckling deep in her throat. "Not exactly. They're spiritually empowered women but not by their faith entirely, some have no faith at all but retain their powers. It is something they are simply born with."

"That doesn't—," Sango began but was instantly interrupted.

"How," Everyone in the room froze as Kagome's words range in the air drawing everyone to her form that stood rigid and taunt. "How do you know I'm a—," She stopped as if unable to say the word, "A Miko?" She finished, her eyes going to stare at Kaede, pleading with her.

"Manten."

Kagome blinked surprised as her eyes darted away from Kaede to Inuyasha, the one person she had been trying desperately to ignore throughout the entirety of the ordeal so far, and the person who had just answered her. He was standing only a few short feet away from her now, but it felt like miles. She gulped at the sight, taking a deep she directed her questions to him. "Manten." She whispered then cleared her throat before starting again, this time with more confidence. "What about him?"

The Captain inhaled deeply, sucking the breath in like his life depended on it before he turned to her, his eyes meeting her grey depths, taking in the storm that was raging within them. For a second they were all he could see, that beautiful and amazing difference between Kagome and Kikyo. "_Those eyes—her eyes_," He found his mind racing. "_They're just so—different_." And even if he couldn't say it, even to just himself, he knew he loved that about her. "Do you remember," He finally began as his tucked his thoughts away. "How Manten died?"

Kagome blinked confused, as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth perplexed. In truth she didn't remember much from the encounter, she remembered the fear, she remembered her conclusion—the Captain was a better man—she remembered everything going fuzzy afterwards and she remembered the dark but after that there was nothing. Or, at the very least, there was something, something she couldn't quit grasp, buried deep within her mind. A flash of a face, red eyes, a snarl, and then silence, darkness, and the next thing she knew she was awake in the Captain's room.

Kagome shook her head slowly as she pushed the fuzzy recollection aside. "All I remember is what happened when he was alive."

"And what was that?" Inuyasha prodded as he gazed at Kagome, taking in her everything as he did so, focusing on her, seeing her, not believing that her and Kikyo were actually the same person and yet knowing it was the truth. "_It can't even be possible_." He whispered in his mind. "_For someone as cold as Kikyo to become someone as sweet and warm as Kagome. How is it possible for two women to be woven from the same cloth?" _He wanted to reach for her, to pull her to him to look at every inch of her flesh so he might find his answer. There must be more physical differences other than wavy hair and grey shinning eyes. There must be proof, proof he needed to feel, needed to see—something to a reassure him about what he already knew.

Unaware of the Captain's thoughts Kagome lost herself in his question. "_I can't tell him. I can't tell him what Manten did, he'd get angry but—," _She stopped her train of thought, her eyes lifting to look at the Captain lost in his own. "_Why would he care?"_ She questioned. "_Would he care because I'm Kagome, I'm me, or because—I was once Kikyo_?" The answer to that question scared her, she didn't want to know. Shaking the thought from her mind she turned back to the incident, forcing herself to focus on the encounter with Manten instead of the feelings of the Captain. They weren't much better.

She could still feel him, the feel of his hands on her hips, massaging lower and lower, the feel of his lips brushing the back of her ear, moist and disgusting as they touched every inch of her neck, and then his body pushing against her backside, rubbing in circles as he moaned. She shuttered involuntarily, bile rising in her throat as she remembered the horrid encounter.

Standing only a few feet away Inuyasha sniffed the air in order to gauge Kagome's feelings only to furrowed his eyebrows as a spike came to Kagome's scent, the scent of fear, the scent of disgust, a scent he had smelt coming off Sango back in the old days before Miroku had healed her delicate soul. He gritted his teeth tightly together as the smell became stronger, the importance of it and the meaning behind it sparking his every instinct, telling him to kill Manten again, to bring the bastard back from the dead and kick his ass.

"_He hurt mate."_ The demon in him snarled from the recesses of his mind. "_He touched mate!"_

"_He's dead," _Inuyasha argued back attempting to control both sides of himself but finding it difficult since he too was equally as mad that he hadn't been the one to make the man suffer_. "She killed him, so there's nothing we can do!"_ He snarled not even realizing that for the first time he hadn't denied that Kagome was his mate.

"I remember—," Kagome suddenly began stopping Inuyasha's internal fight with her shaky voice. "He was threatening me—threatening to—um—," She hesitated with a deep breath, Sango stepping up beside her offering a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled faintly at the gesture. "He threatened to kill me."

Inuyasha growled low, he knew she was telling a lie.

"And I—I got angry," Kagome continued her voice a little stronger now. "I remember feeling light headed for a second and then totally at peace." Kagome tilted her head to the side as she relived that feeling over again. "My heart slowed, everything did, like the world was frozen and then everything just vanished like my mind went blank." Kagome paused as a thought tickled the back of her mind. "_There's more I feel like there's more_." It seemed to say but she couldn't pin point it, it was all fuzzy just little flashes of something else. Subconsciously, she reached for the jewel around her neck the gesture catching Kaede's old eyes.

"_Curious._" The old woman thought as she watched Kagome hesitate to touch the gem. "_Could that be—its been so long_." The old woman glanced at Inuyasha frowning ever so slightly. "_I guess that explains why he's here without it—he'd finally know_."

"_What am I missing, why do I feel like I'm missing something?_" Kagome wondered her mind unable to comprehend what it was trying to make her remember. Shaking her head Kagome forced herself to focus on the here and now. "The next thing I knew," She spoke the feeling in the back of her mind starting to dissipate. "I was waking up on the ship."

Kaede nodded her head as she listened, worrying her lip before she turned and looked at Inuyasha, knowing without having to ask that he had been the one to get her to the ship, and that he had been witness to whatever had happened after Kagome went into the Miko trance. "What did you see?" She asked promptly, her old eye commanding, telling Inuyasha that it was not a good time to lie.

"A light," Inuyasha responded without hesitation, his eyes darting this way and that, not daring to focus on anyone in the room. "The same kind of light—," He reached up a hand to scratch his nose, a gesture that everyone in the room knew meant he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "That Kikyo used."

Kaede nodded her head in understanding, she knew this power well, she had seen it with her own two eyes. "Purification energy?" She spoke in a hushed whisper. "I'm guessing Manten was a demon."

"Yes," The Captain replied this time hoarsely as if he was finding it difficult to speak.

"And she purified him?" Kaede maintained as she pointed at Kagome who looked between the two with bewildered grey eyes.

"I did what?" She questioned, her eyes a turbulent storm of uncertainty and fear. "I purified him?"

"Yes," Kaede nodded at the girl. "The most basic thing a Miko can do, is purify a demon until there is nothing left but a pile of ashes. It is the only way a demon can go to hell."

Kagome instantly brought a hand over her mouth, her eyes huge and terrified, her breathing instantly becoming labored as she shook her head back and forth, a light headed sensation coming over her. "I killed him?" She whispered, her breathing growing harsher with each second. "I killed a man?"

"Kagome," Sango stepped in before Kagome could hyperventilate, gripping the girl by both shoulders holding her up so her knees wouldn't buckle. "He deserved it! He was going to—," She licked her lips unable to say the word that they all knew was the truth. "He was going to kill you. If you wouldn't of done something he would have succeeded and you—," Tears gathered in the young woman's eyes as she pulled Kagome towards her, yanking the girl into a tight hug amid Kagome's own struggles.

"But I killed a man, I killed someone," Kagome cried out horrified that she had done such a thing, horrified that she had hurt another living soul. It was, unknown to her, another difference between her and Kikyo.

Sango closed her eyes tightly at the sound of Kagome's words, refusing to let go as the girl struggled, instead holding her closer, pulling her so close that she could just whisper in her ear, a sentence meant for only Kagome's ears. "If you wouldn't have done it, you would have ended up like me."

Kagome froze the fight leaving her as Sango's words hit her full force, like a bucket of cold water being poured over her head. She felt horrible, she knew what Sango had been through, she knew that Sango would have taken any chance to kill the man who had raped her. She knew that Sango was envious, was glad that Kagome had the chance to save herself, and that made her feel even worse. "Sango." She gulped tears coming to her eyes as she brought her limp around her friend, returning the hug with remorse. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Came Sango's shaky reply as the older girl clung to Kagome, switching roles as it were. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Kaede smiled faintly at the two girls from the sidelines, knowing now without a doubt that Kagome was in fact a Miko, that was the only way a light such as that could have come from a human. "A Miko." Kaede whispered as she looked at Kagome. "She really is one if she can purify a demon." Kaede took a deep breath, blinking several times, holding the tears at bay with her eyelashes before she turned and looked at Inuyasha, her eyes shinning. "Now—," She began loudly drawing everyone elses attention back to her. "Would you like to tell me the other reason you're here?" She motioned towards Kagome a gesture no onw understood.

"Um?" Inuyasha barely replied as he looked between Kagome and Kaede with confusion marking his face. "We already talked about that," He told her as he raised an eyebrow and leaned slightly forward as if to get a better look at the old woman. "Are you going senile?"

Kaede gave him a strange look as she glanced over at Kagome who was still clinging to the other woman as she tried to calm herself. "You don't know?" She whispered softly appearing completely baffled.

"Know what?" Inuyasha said slowly as he turned back to her, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Kaede's raised hand. "Kaede?" He whispered perplexed but the old woman only shook her head as she placed her arms on the side of the chair she was still sitting in and hoisted herself up to her feet before she began to take slow steps away from him and towards Kagome.

Little by little, Kaede came to stand before the young Kagome her eye gentle as she gazed at the youthful girl. "Kagome," She pronounced the name slowly, assuring. "May I see the jewel around your neck?"

"The jewel?" Kagome muttered as she pulled ever so slightly away from Sango and touched the small gem that hung around her neck. "You mean this one?" She offered slowly as she bit her lip feeling oddly protective of the gem that rested around her neck.

"Yes," Kaede whispered quietly into the air as Inuyasha watched her with rapt attention. "May I see it?"

Kagome looked at the Captain for permission and watched as he licked his lips before giving her just the slightest inclination of his head. She bit the inside of her cheek at the sign and turned to look at the old woman distrustfully. "_What could she want with it?_" She wondered as she carefully reached for the gemstone with timid hands gripping the jewel firmly before pulling it from around her neck and holding the slender clear gem by its dirty old chain so that the old woman could see it.

Kaede nodded solemnly, her eye lighting on the jewel with utter contempt before she turned away, directing her focus to the Captain behind her, her expression one of pity. "It's the same one you gave Kikyo, isn't it?" She asked him drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as he turned away from the old woman, his eyes unreadable to everyone around him. Finally, he nodded, a curt swift gesture as he looked away from them, choosing instead to focus on the wall across from him.

"The one I gave back," Kaede continued her gentle prodding. "After her death?"

Inuyasha huffed and brought his hands to his sides, clutching his fist tightly, his body shaking slightly. "The very same."

From her spot behind Kaede, Kagome watched the exchange with a cracking heart. "_It was a gift for Kikyo?_" She thought as she watched the jewel swing around on the chain she still held in the air, her body frozen and unable to move. "_A gift she returned when she died—a death gift of sorts_." She gulped and slowly brought the jewel back towards her heart, holding it tightly against her as a feeling of complete and utterly confusion waking in her chest. "_Why would he give it to me and have me wear it?"_ She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the strange pinkish white crystal. "_Did he give it to me because he gave it to Kikyo and it just made sense? It's like he's trying to turn me into her."_ She ground out anger fueling her earlier indignation. In that instant she wanted to throw the gem as far away from her as possible maybe even shove it in the face of its owner but something stopped her, a more rational side of her brain. "_What if he had another reason_?" She internally groaned as she physically put a hand to her forehead. "_Why can't I just have some peace and not be confused?"_

Kagome didn't have time to ponder further however, because once again the conversation had progressed to something completely new and confusing to everyone, not just her.

The old woman still looking at Inuyasha drew her lips into a thin line watching the dog demon intently. "When," She spoke her one good eye narrowing. "Did your memories come back Inuyasha?"

The room seemed to freeze as Kaede's words hung in the air. Sango and Miroku both glanced at one another as if asking the other what was going on yet knowing neither would have an answer. Kagome tightened her grip on the gem her eyes looking between both Inuyasha and Kaede as she tried to decipher what was going on.

Inuyasha stood still for several minutes as Kaede's words permitted the air, one of his hands reached up and touched the now absent spot on his chest where the jewel normally rested, a nervous gesture that now was pointless. "My memories?" He managed to mumble into the air his voice devoid of any emotion.

Kaede nodded smartly her old face looking almost pained. "Was it before or after you took off the necklace?"

"Before." He told her honestly as he tried to comprehend what Kaede was getting at. "_What's going on?_" He thought to himself as he felt his emotions start to break free from his carefully maintained control. "_I knew something had blocked them but I didn't think she'd know_." He cleared his throat loudly. "What do you know Kaede?"

"The truth." The old woman spoke her voice almost coming apologetic to everyone in the room. "I think you know it too."

Inuyasha put up a hand, his other hand going to his face to touch his temple, as if holding his anger in check. "Are you suggesting that necklace," He waved his hand absently at Kagome. "Stopped my memory?" His voice shook as he spoke. "It never did that before!" He spat out as he glared at the old woman his eyes practically trying to burn into her as his hands trembled with his own anger welling up within him.

Kaede only nodded, shrugging her shoulders as if to say: I knew this wouldn't go well. "She didn't want you to remember."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, taking his hand away from his head in the process. "She put an enchantment on it before she died and then told you to give it back to me?" He pushed as he clutched his hands at his sides, his eyes blazing with fury as he stared the old woman down. "Did she just want to fuck with my head?"

"It was her dying wish," Kaede informed with a soothing voice attempting to control the temper she saw flaring. "She told me to give it back to you because you were its proper owner. I didn't find out till later that she enchanted it." She continued on, her hands reaching out in a placating gesture of good faith. "When Kagome's power activated the enchantment must have been broken." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry but she didn't want you to know her, she wanted you to forget."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, anger over flowing him as he slammed his fist into the table to his immediate left, causing it to shatter into wood and splinters.

Sango and Kagome both jumped in reflex as the small pieces of wood fell all around them. Instinctively, Miroku stepped to Kagome's side putting a gentle hand on the young girls shoulder. Surprised, Kagome looked up at the older man catching his tense black eyes that seemed to tell her it would be okay and she shouldn't be afraid. She nodded shakily that she understood just as Sango came to stand at her other side the little Shippo looking downright terrified in her arms.

"It wasn't her choice." The Captain's voice breaking into the room again drew her away from the protective barrier of people forming around her.

"But it was the choice she made." Kaede bravely stepped forward her hands still held out to him in a sign of peace. "You can't change the past Inuyasha." She continued to sooth. "What is done is done, the only thing you can deal with is what is front of you now and the power that jewel possesses."

"It's just a fucking jewel," Inuyasha screamed his temper overflowing as rage filled him. The truth was it wasn't just any fucking jewel; it was a gift given to him long ago by a woman he had cared for more than any other in the world. "_Mother_." He thought as anger welled in him, anger for Kikyo who had dared to tamper with such a valuable possession. "_Why did I give it to her?_" He questioned himself as he remembered sitting in that woman's bed looking at her naked shoulder as she played with the gem around his neck.

_"It's lovely." Kikyo whispered into the darkened room as her black hair fell haphazardly before one of her milky breast. _

_"You like it?" Inuyasha replied with a smile, his black eyes trained on her as she moved the gem within her fingers._

_Kikyo laughed softly and looked up at him her eyes warm in a way that didn't match her daytime expression. "Of course." She whispered as she dropped the gem and moved closer to him her lips seeking his out in the moonlit room. _

_He inhaled sharply as he tasted her and pulled her closer to himself allowing their chest to press together, the jewel wedged in between. With a groan he pulled away from her and laid back down on the bed pulling her down with him until her head rested on his chest. "You're gonna kill me woman." He mumbled into her hair as he inhaled her flowery scent._

_Kikyo giggled, a sound that was odd coming from her normally stony facade and then just as soon as the giggle had emerged it stopped as she became serious once again. "It will be morning soon."_

_His breath hitched in his throat. "I'll be gone before the sun comes up." He told her although his heart burned in his chest at the thought. _

_"It will be a long time before I see you again, won't it?" She whispered into the cool night. "I'll worry."_

_His heart pounded at her words, she had never once told him she would worry before. "I'll always return to you." He told her honestly into the dark as his heart swelled with overwhelming feelings for the bare woman resting her head on his chest._

_She sat up, her fingers gently moving against his naked skin as her dark eyes stared down at him expectantly. "You promise?" _

_He never would understand why he reached for the chain around his neck then or why he smiled at her look of complete surprise as he draped it over her head allowing it to rest between the valley of her breast. It hung there dangling between her pale bosoms swinging back and forth, the moon's light catching it and reflecting in it as she looked at him in complete disbelief. "I promise." He whispered into the night and gave her a look that confirmed every word he had ever said. "I promise." He whispered on last time as he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers._

Inuyasha felt his mind come out of the memory his heart no longer burning with worry or unrequited love but instead with anger, betrayal, and hate. "_After all that she tampered with it._" He felt his hands shake violently as his whole body started to tense as if he was about to walk into a fight. "_Gave it back to me in death with an enchantment on it so she could mess with my head, erase herself and every memory I ever had of her along with it!_" He inhaled deeply as he saw red. "_She didn't have the right!_" The thought repeated itself, screamed itself over and over again in his mind. "_She_ _didn't have the right to tamper with my head, she didn't have the right to tamper with my mother's jewel!"_

"Inuyasha listen to me," Kaede spoke loudly her voice a gift of reason in the haze that was Inuyasha's mind. "She had her reasons but that was fifty years ago. There's nothing we can do to change the past."

"But—," He tried to get out the importance of what her sister had done, tried to tell her that this wasn't just about her tampering with his memories but he couldn't_—_he couldn't even bring himself to admit that what hurt more was her using that sacred gem for such a shallow purpose. "She," He bit out using the only words he could. "Tampered with my mind." Inuyasha continued to rant, pacing back and forth, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "What gives her the right to mess with my head?" Unknown to the others he meant that in more ways than one.

Standing off to the side, Kagome watched the anger come across the Captain's face, her eyes studying him, studying the way he paced back and forth, his ears plastered to his skull, the little hairs on them standing on end as he moved, his whole body tense and angry at the woman who was her incarnation, the woman that he had loved. "_Why would she do that?"_ She pondered as she watched the Captain bring his hands to his head, running one through his hair while the other one searched for something destructive to do. "_Was she protecting him?"_

"She always did this," The Captain continued to rant, unwittingly answering Kagome's questions. "She always wanted to erase it, to keep it hidden, glad she finally found a way!"

"Inuyasha," Kaede's voice rang out, this time sounding almost like a warning.

"You know it's true." He shouted back as he brought his fist down on another table, this time not breaking it but instead using it to hold himself up. "She would have wanted to forget, just so she wouldn't have to admit it."

"I know she hid it but it wasn't—," The old woman sighed closing her eyes. "It wasn't malicious."

"Malicious, no—," Inuyasha ground out sarcastically as he whipped his head around to look at her with fury brewing in his eyes. "More like practical."

"Inuyasha." Kaede heaved out exasperated her old shoulders slumping.

"Wouldn't want her to tarnish her dying reputation," He threw his hands in the air his voice just as sarcastic as the look on his face. "By telling the world about me, the fucking," He stopped just short of saying what he wanted to. "Demon pirate she bedded!"

Kagome didn't even have time to acknowledge the meaning behind those words as realization struck her. "_That's it._" She thought everything coming together just as the words left the Captain's mouth. "_That's why—she—_she was ashamed." Kagome blurted out, instantly bringing a hand to cover her mouth in horror.

The air became thick instantly, thick with remorse, thick with anger, thick with horror, thick with fear, thick with confusion and doubt. Beside her Sango backed up a little ways, letting go of Kagome completely in fear of the Captain's anger. She glanced at Miroku who had backed up as well, looking at her husband with wide eyes as if to ask if he had any idea what was going on. Miroku only shrugged before reaching out and placing a hand on her elbow backing her up more. Care about Kagome they might but fearing for their lives outweighed even those feelings of protection and concern.

The Captain turned towards Kagome slowly, his eyes landing on her, his earlier anger seeming to both dissipate and amplify as his gold irises stared at her in absolute horror. "I guess you agree wit—," He started but Kagome cut him off.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly waving her hands in front of her face hastily. "I didn't mean she should be I just meant isn't that—isn't that what you were implying that she was-s-s," She cleared her throat and looked down at the floor. "Ashamed but—I don't think—I mean I wouldn't be ashamed, a pirate is a—interesting choice for the woman who likes that sort of man—not saying that's a bad sort of man to like just that not everybody," Her eyes darted this way and that. "Likes a man that kills and steals and rapes but you don't do that, you're good I mean—," She laughed awkwardly while tapping two of her fingers together in front of her face. "I mean well—there's no reason to be ashamed of you. You're not the average pirate, you know, you don't rape, that I know of, and you do steal but kind of like Robinhood and you're nicer than all the other pirates I've met and your way more handsome and—," Her face turned bright red as her words registered in her head. "I'll stop talking now." She whispered as her huge eyes moved from looking at her hands to staring at her feet embarrassed.

Inuyasha felt his heart warm in his chest, the fear that had plagued him when she first spoke leaving, ebbing like an unwanted tide. "_She doesn't agree_." He found himself thinking. "_You really are different than Kikyo, aren't you Kagome?_"

Seeing a clear opening Kaede stepped forward, towards Inuyasha her hands held at her sides now instead of in front of her face. "Inuyasha," She drew out softly, drawing Inuyasha's attention away from Kagome and back to herself. "Where did you get the jewel?"

"I_—_," He started to speak but his voice caught in his throat because of the strange segue. "What?"

"Where," Kaede spoke slowly hoping he would become distracted by the new topic. "Did you get the jewel.

Inuyasha blinked taking in her words as all thoughts of Kikyo were changed to only thoughts of another woman. "_Okaa-san_." He gulped as the word filled his head there was only one person in this world that knew where the gem had come from. "_Miroku_," He glanced upwards at the boy who stood a little ways behind Kagome looking at him with a taunt expression on his face. Even with that fact in his head he found his mouth opening before he even had time to think on it further. "I don't know." He said as he looked at his son through hooded bangs. "I've had it as long as I can remember." He sent the young boy a discrete glare telling him not to say a word silently.

Miroku frowned at the silent command but nodded his head just as discretely. "_You have people to trust._" He thought as he tried not to sigh. "_It wouldn't kill you to tell them_." He let his shoulders slump knowing it was pointless, the Captain was a man of secrets who had burned too many times before. "_For now I'll respect your decision but one day you're gonna have to start trusting people, you can't be a big mystery forever especially—._" He glanced away from the Captain to the back of Kagome's head and smirked.

"Hm." Kaede took in the information with a slight frown. She eyed the man she had known since she was a child long and hard but Inuyasha merely stood before her straight backed and unmoving. After some moments, she sighed and gave him a slight smile that seemed to suggest she didn't quite believe a word he said. "Strange that you should have something," She motioned to the jewel with one hand. "As valuable as this."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "It's just a gem." He told her bluntly with his eyebrow still raised high. "It has no value."

"Are you so sure?" Kaede spoke so softly that the men and women gathered around her had to strain to hear. Raising her head back to Kagome was still held the jewel around her neck she sighed, studying it for several minutes with her one good eye. "That is no ordinary jewel, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop at her words. "What," Inuyasha gulped as he tried to control his speech. "What do you mean?"

"That jewel is part of something much bigger than you or me." She continued on her old voice rasping as she spoke. "It is far older than you or me." She gave him a look telling him how significant its age actually was. "It dates back all the way to beginnings of piracy."

Inuyasha frowned trying to figure out where Kaede was going with her words.

"The beginnings?" Miroku inquired with a step forward, inserting himself back into the conversation.

Kaede turned towards the boy and gave him a curt nod. "The very beginning," She told him firmly. "Over two thousand years ago."

"Piracy's been around that long?" The little Shippo's voice came from his place in Miroku's arms.

"Yes," Kaede nodded her head gently, giving the boy a soft smile. "As has this jewel or I should say, this fragment of the jewel."

"Fragment?" Sango repeated stepping up just as Miroku had moments before.

Kaede nodded her head for the millionth time before glancing back at Kagome, to the jewel that rested above the young girls breast. "It once belonged to a much larger jewel, the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha's ears immediately perked on his head, looking at the old woman with surprised gold eyes. "Shikon no Tama, _the_ Shikon no Tama." He turned and gave the jewel a strange look as it rested against Kagome's chest.

"You know of it?" Kaede asked amazed, her brows raised in shock.

"I've heard of it," Inuyasha acknowledged as he ran a hand threw his hair. "It's an old bedtime story I was told as a child." He dropped his jaw opened as if trying to collect himself. "_Mother, why didn't you ever tell me?"_

"A bedtime story." Miroku whispered, cutting off Inuyasha's thoughts as he brought a hand to his chin. "Wait, you used to tell me," He snapped his fingers as he spoke, his eyes lighting on the Captain. "When I was little, you told the story, the story of the Shikon no Tama, the jewel created to master the seas."

"That's right," Inuyasha agreed as he looked at Miroku his face clouded with remembrance. "I had forgotten that I told you it."

Kaede looked between the two, noting the way their aura's seemed to line up, a soft warmth maintained between them, the warmth of a father and son. "_He always did like children," _She thought with a smile._ "Fitting he claimed his own_."

"How's the legend go?" Kagome asked finally brave enough to speak without dying of embarrassment from her earlier run away mouth.

"It was created by a powerful pirate," Miroku started with no further prompting. "Over two thousand years ago in order to control the sea. He was an otter demon and the jewel was designed to amplify his natural power, making him invincible to storms and typhoons. But after a few years of this, he got over ambitious—."

"They always do." Sango mumbled matter of factly from her spot next to Kagome, arms crossed over her chest.

"Shh," Shippo reprimanded with a finger firmly placed over his mouth from Miroku's arms, his little eyes perked as he listened to the bedtime story. "Listen don't talk," The boy said bluntly before turning back to the storyteller. "Go on Mr. Miroku."

"Okay," Miroku said as he quirked his head to the side. "He got ambitious and started taking over ships that belonged to the most power empires in the world. The demons in charge of those empires grew angry and decided to set their differences aside so they could kill him. They waited and waited, until he made a mistake, he came on land where his powers were weakened and they attacked. They killed the demon but started a new problem."

"They fought over the jewel." Kagome inferred with a nod of her head.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed with a short nod. "They fought and they fought until their kingdoms were nearly destroyed. Finally, with their empires in dishevel and their subjects ready to revolt they all met and came up with a deal. They would break the jewel and each would get a portion so that they all might share in its power."

"Over the years," Kaede continued where he had left off. "The jewel continued to be broken, passed down from emperor to warring sons in order to prevent sibling rivalries, until it was in a thousand pieces." Gently she reached out taking hold of the piece that till now had rested against Kagome's chest. "This is one of those pieces."

"It's three pieces actually." Inuyasha went on to correct her in an attempt to throw the trail off even more.

"Three?" Kaede questioned as she drew her brows together.

"Yeah, Manten had two." He blew out a breath as he spoke. "When I found Kagome they were there on the pile of ashes that was Manten—and a—when I picked them up they," He glanced at Kagome from under the thick blanket that was his hair, wondering if she remembered the way he had reacted, the way he had lost himself for a moment, the way she had brought him back. From the blank look on her face as he spoke, he was sure she didn't. "They combined even with mine." He lied.

Kagome furrowed her brow at the story. "_I don't remember that._" She told herself but she couldn't help the feeling that something in the Captain's words hadn't been true what was a lit however, she had no way to know.

"Remarkable." Kaede whispered astonished. "If they can combine, that means the jewel can be reconstructed and brought back to its original form."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Miroku questioned. "If we can reconstruct the jewel then we can obtain its power."

"Miroku," Inuyasha interjected with a shake of his head. "You know what happened originally in the legend, people fought over it and died for it, if we had the jewel and someone found out they would come after it, we would never be left alone."

"That's true." Miroku nodded his head in understanding, feeling a bit foolish. "But, couldn't we say the same for someone else?" He raised his head as the idea came to him, a feeling of dread entering his heart. "If someone else knows the legend and finds a jewel fragment, they might look too and if they combine it—,"

"They might use it like the man from the legend did." Sango finished for him, her body drawn in a line of uncertainty. "They might use it to control everything, everyone."

"You must complete the jewel." Kaede's voice echoed around them.

"Complete it?"

"Yes," The old woman nodded. "If you can complete it, then, maybe you can destroy it and prevent that from ever happening again."

"How?" Sango questioned as she lifted her arms up in bewilderment. "You can't just destroy it, it just becomes smaller and smaller pieces."

"Maybe you could melt it?" Shippo suggested. "Like gold?"

"I don't think that would work." Miroku mumbled with a shake of his head. "It's not the same as gold, it's like a diamond and those don't melt."

"I've always thought," They all turned to Kaede listening as the old woman spoke again. "That the jewel could be purified like a demon once it was whole."

"It's possible," Inuyasha mumbled in agreement. "They have similar spiritual energy, the jewel and a demon." He eyed the little gemstone that was still dangling from Kagome's fingers. "If they're similar then maybe they can be destroyed in the same way."

"There's only one problem." Miroku interrupted, his face almost apologetic as he looked at everyone. "How do we find them?" The question hung in the air loudly for several seconds. "It's not like we can just see them, I mean we didn't know Manten had them until after he died and god only knows how he got them."

"Kagome can track them." The answer came out of nowhere, unexpected and offered by an equally surprised Kaede.

"What?" Kagome began looking at the old woman in disbelief. "No I can't!"

"Yes you can," The old woman nodded as if trying to convince herself. "You just have to have the proper tool."

"A tool?" Sango questioned for everyone else in the group.

"Yes," Kaede nodded hastily. "Something that has been passed down from generation to generation in my family." Kaede pursed her lips as she finished her old eye looking towards the very bedroom where she had first seen Inuyasha a little over fifty two years ago. With a deep breath she walked away from everyone, going towards the door slowly her hands taunt behind her back as she walked. "I've never been able to use it but I think Kagome can." She called over her shoulder as she reached the door, placing an old wrinkled hand on the handle, turning it, and opening the door wide.

For only a second she disappeared into the room, the sound of her shuffling feet and her rummaging hands the only reminder that she was there with them. And then, as if she had never left, she return, a small brown wooden object in her old wrinkled hand. Hobbling hurriedly on old age worn legs, she reached Kagome, her hand extended towards the girl.

"Take it." She commanded softly yet with a stern line set on her face.

Kagome only hesitated a moment before she reached out, touching the odd wooden box with shaking hands. Her fingers brushed the wood first, a pinkish glow radiating off of them. As if burned Kagome pulled away, bringing her hand to her chest in fright, her eyes staring at the object completely baffled.

"It's okay," Kaede told her, her voice gentle and reassuring. "Take it."

"But—," Kagome's voice sounded unconvinced

"Just do it. It won't hurt you." Kaede pressed.

Kagome nodded timidly before reaching forward once again, this time not bothering to touch it with her fingertips but instead simply grabbing it from Kaede's hand without preamble, fighting her own fear. A bright pinkish light filled the room instantly, touching everyone and everything was an amazing pure glow, a glow that remarkably hurt no one, demon or human alike, instead to all it only felt warm, comforting, like a mother's hug and then, as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared, mellowing all the way back to Kagome's fingertips.

"What was that?" Shippo was the first to speak, his childish voice ringing throughout the room. "Evebybody else saw it 'ight?" He questioned as he looked at the adults around him who were too stunned to respond.

"Open it." Kaede commanded ignoring the young boy, directing Kagome instead. "Open it and tell me what you see."

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows, turning all of her attention to the small box in her hand. She tilted her head to the side, studying the smooth old wood, it was dark, the darkest wood she had ever seen, so dark that only her fingertips could make out the intricate carving that had been meticulously crafted in it. Carefully, she brought it to her face, squinting her eyes until they could see what her fingers had sensed. A circle, a gem carved in the middle, surrounding by writing she barely recognized.

"_It's just like the writing on my shoulder_." She noted silently as she continued her inspection, her eyes focusing now on the hinges that held the box together, they were a golden color, darker than the Captain's eyes and as she touched the metal she noted it was soft. "_It's gold_." She thought to herself she placed her fingers in position, readying herself to open the small wooden container.

Around her everyone watched, anxiously wondering what could possibly be inside, leaning closer and closer as they took in the sight of Kagome's fingers pulling the lid from the box's bottom.

"_What is it?"_ They wondered in unison, unaware that their thoughts were the same. "_What's inside?"_

They all froze when the box lid completely opened and Kagome gasped. "It's a compass."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 7/31/2012 and 8/2/2012  
**

**Congrats Inuluva123 for being review 650!  
**

**Bonus Point:**

There are two Japanese words in the title of this chapter Miko and Shikon, what do both of those words mean in English?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Easy enough boys and girls, it's funny because Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for fifty years. Congrats to those who got it and an extra point to **The Real Inuyasha** who gave their answer in a Russian accent, touché.

NiceStories, HeavenlyEclipse, TheBookAddict, vampire-fetish15, Novalia1001, inu-luva123, InuyashaFan, AriaLuvsInu, Miley4prez, Coka Cookie Cola, Purple Dragon Ranger, InuKag4eva, The Real Inuyasha, SweetHunniiBunnii, meravina, glon morski, Apolloson101, kagome inlove inu, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, babette101, Warm-Amber92, booklover2theextreme

**Next Chapter:**

**Shikon Konpasu (Tentative Title)**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 6/22/2011


	28. Deadly Translations

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Deadly Translations**

"A Compass," Kaede whispered her eye wide as she stepped to stand beside Kagome, transfixed on the object she had known for years yet had never been able to open. "It's a compass."

"You didn't know?" Inuyasha questioned surprised from his spot a few feet away, his eyes bouncing between the old woman and the frozen Kagome who held the compass out in front of her, her eyes filled with disbelief as well.

The old women frowned slightly, her expression one of contemplation as she looked at the small wooden object in Kagome's hands. "No I could never open it and Kikyo never tried in her lifetime." She informed him softly as she looked up, gazing at the much older man before looking at the rest of them in turn. "All I knew was that it had been bequeathed to us."

"Bequeathed by whom?" Sango questioned as she stepped up beside Kagome, looking down at the compass with intrigue.

"Our father. Before he died, he entrusted this box, or compass as it were, to Kikyo." The old woman whispered sadly, her one good eye appearing to go back in time, to a place that haunted her to this day. "On his death bed he told us the story he had been told by his father and his father before him," She paused and shook her head from the memories before continuing. "That the box was somehow the answer to the story." She bit her lip as silence met her final words. "I had always thought that must mean that whatever was in this box could find the shards."

No one spoke for several seconds as they all looked at the small box now known to be a compass. "Kaede," Inuyasha spoke ever so quietly breaking up that silent haze. "Did Kikyo know that—," He paused for just a second as he moved his eyes from the compass to the old woman he was questioning. "My shard was a shikon shard?"

"I'm not certain," Kaede told him honestly as she closed her eye and put her hands behind her to support her aching back. "But I'd lean towards not. Kikyo was spiritually gifted as you know," She pursed her lips with a long sigh. "But she was not one for this legend. She didn't believe it was true." She opened her one eye slowly regretfully. "She didn't even know there was a compass in this box because she refused to believe in it." Kaede informed them once again bringing up the strange and unnerving fact—Kikyo hadn't know.

"Then how did you know?" Inuyasha spoke into the rapidly building disorientation. "You've never seen one right?" He pressed as he took a slight step towards her. "So how did you know this is one?"

The old woman was quiet at the inquiry her old wrinkled face drawn in a tight taunt line as she looked at the compass in Kagome's hand staring it down. "I believed in our father's legend." She offered bluntly but something in her voice sounded on edge. "I think that belief lead me to see what my sister could not."

"Kikyo," Kagome finally spoke as her beautiful stormy eyes seemed to shake from the force of her staring at the box. "She didn't know?" Slowly her eyes moved away from the box to look at Kaede, soft, almost faint now, questioning. "But that's impossible." She finally managed to say. "_Kikyo had to have known_." She told herself as she searched the old woman's eyes for answers. "_She just had to_."

"My sister," Kaede told Kagome gently. "Did not know about any of this," She moved her hand to wave between both jewel and compass. "She was completely unaware that there was a compass within that ornate box like I said," She paused only a moment looking almost disappointed. "Kikyo didn't want to know, she didn't even believe in the legends our father told us." She finished with a shrug and a snort.

Kagome's mind transfixed itself on that one simple statement: Kikyo didn't know. Her eyes widened in surprise as they looked at Kaede completely stunned that that woman, that great miko she was told was her incarnation, hadn't known of the contents of the small flamboyant box, she had to know, she had to have been able to open it. If her incarnation couldn't then logically she shouldn't have been unable to either. "I'm confused." The young girl stated bluntly, her expression completely perplexed.

"We all are." Sango replied from her side as she reached out a finger to touch the wood, feeling how smooth it was. "This is all pretty outlandish if you ask me."

"I know—," Kagome began slowly as she watched Sango's finger trace the part of the box where a picture of the jewel seemed to be carved. "But, what I don't understand is how it's," She paused struggling for words. "Possible."

"What do you mean?" Miroku prodded with a tilted head. "It's happening so it must be possible."

"Maybe not logical." The Captain added onto the statement.

"But possible." Miroku added on as well, sending the Captain a smile in the process, a smile the man somewhat returned, amused.

"But—don't you get it?" Kagome continued not influenced at all by the normally whimsical and entertaining banter of Captain and son. "Me and this woman Kikyo, we're the same, right?" She posed the question with little confidence, her body rigid with bewilderment, her face drawn in a way that suggested she was close to crying. "I'm her reincarnation so anything she can do I can do," She continued her voice panicky. "And anything I can do she did, right?"

"No," Kaede shook her head slowly back and forth her eye looking down at the ground, her face appearing almost embarrassed by the words its mouth was about to say. "Kikyo," The old woman whispered. "Was too clouded, too blind." Slowly she raised her head, her one good eye looking on Kagome as if she were a miracle worker. "She refused to see what was right in front of her, she second guessed herself and her father." Sadness radiated off of Kaede as she spoke. "Kikyo didn't in fairy tales, she only believed that the world was cold and there no magic jewels and mysterious boxes that mixed with legends." The old woman smiled faintly but it looked pained. "And so, she never thought to just try as you did Kagome."

Kagome let her hands fall slightly forward the box still secured in her fingertips. "Try?"

"Kikyo never even tried to open the box." Kaede whispered sounding almost ashamed of her sister. "She was too scared of what potentially could happen. You, Kagome, are different than her," The old woman looked at Kagome, her face appearing melancholy and yet hopeful. "A step closer to purity and enlightenment, in this way you are able to do what she could. " She smiled. "You're simply different."

The younger girl backed away slightly at the response, slowly moving her head back and forth. "It doesn't make sense, you're contradicting yourself!" Kagome accused. "First you tell me I'm Kikyo and then you say I'm different, I'm her and I'm not her, I'm a reincarnation but that doesn't make me the person she was. I just," She brought a hand to her head burying it in her hair as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't understand." She whispered as she brought the compass to her chest, holding it to herself tightly as if asking it to protect her from her own uncertainty. "Why me?"

Kaede bit her lip knowing her answer was not satisfactory. "You were chosen."

Kagome threw her hands in the air frustrated. "By who?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Kaede admitted softly.

Kagome growled from the answer, not willing to accept what was going on at all. "_I'm somebody else,_" She told herself. "_But I'm not somebody else? Why can't I—just be—me?_" She took a deep shaky breath before talking. "I just want to be me," She told Kaede firmly. "I don't want to be some reincarnation of some girl that was scared of taking chances, that's not who I am."

"I know," Kaede nodded her head smiling soothingly. "I never said you were her, you just come from the same clothe as she did Kagome, nothing more and nothing less."

Kagome felt the fight leave her at those words, she knew what Kaede said was true, from the sounds of it (what little she had heard about this woman anyway), they were nothing alike but that didn't change the facts. She lifted her head to look at the Captain who was watching silently, "_I'm still the reincarnation of the girl he loved._" Gulping she looked back down her body feeling heavy. "Why am I so different?" She found the tired words leaving her mouth softly.

Kaede gulped, a lump appearing to form in her throat as she tried to speak. "You," She got out, old hands shaking as she reached for Kagome. "Opened the box, Kagome. That makes you different because—" She rasped out as she stepped towards the girl, reaching a hand out to touch Kagome's hand gently, reassuringly. "—no one has before."

"No one's ever opened it?" Sango whispered as she drew her eyebrows together, if no one had opened it but Kagome then that really meant that Kagome was different. "_Her and Kikyo may be woven from the same clothe,"_ she thought quoting Kaede's earlier statement. "_But, they're not the same person. No, they aren't even close from the sound of it._"

"Not till now has any hand opened this compass." Kaede reassured, her eye sparkling as she looked at Kagome. "You Kagome, are the only one who has been able to open the box. That makes you different, very different and I believe that also means that it chose you."

"How can a box chose somebody." She asked snidely, her voice still sounding tired.

"I don't know." Kaede's voice was almost too chipper as she gave Kagome a soft smile. "All I do know is that you opened it and if you opened it then that means you are the one meant to use it." Her words caused Kagome to look up in surprise. "You're the only one who can."

"What?" She whispered, the young girl looking every bit only seventeen. "You mean, you think, this compass has a use?"

"Like I said my father told us," Kaede spoke slowly and carefully wanting Kagome to hear her every word. "That this compass was the answer to solving the problem of the Shikon no Tama."

"Are you saying, you think it can—find them, find the jewel fragments?" Miroku stuttered as he looked at the compass in Kagome's hands closely. It looked like any other compass with four points for each direction north, south, east, and west, along with a red hand that showed the direction it was currently pointing. It was pointing towards Kagome, east. "That's strange, the red hand," He mumbled as he tilted his head everyone drawn to him with interest, "Should always point north."

"What?" Kagome turned towards the somewhat older boy narrowing her eyes. "The compass' hand?" She questioned before looking down at the object in her tight grip, sure enough it was pointing at her, pointing east instead of north.

"Maybe it's bro'en." Shippo piped in as he jumped from Miroku's arms to Kagome's shoulder, looking down at the compass' face while nodding his head.

"No," Kaede shook her head, her eyes sparkling. "It's not broken."

"Then why would it point at Kagome!" Sango interjected. "She's not facing north and we all know that a compass' hand only faces north," The fiery woman spoke with a glare in her voice. "And never anywhere else. So why is it facing Kagome unless it was broken?"

"Because this compass isn't designed to face north." Inuyasha's stern voice filled the air imposing and shocking to the people around him because he had not spoken in quite a while. "It has another direction in mind."

"It's designed to face the jewel." Miroku concluded for him, his face stunned with the information. "Kagome—," He muttered as he turned to look at her, blinking a few times as to clear his head. "Give me the jewel, here—," He extended his hand to her waiting.

"Oh, sure." Kagome nodded dumbly before she handed the fragment over to Miroku, placing it in his awaiting hand, her eyes immediately going back to the compass, already well aware of what Miroku was looking for. Sure enough, within seconds the direction of the compass changed from east to south, pointing directly at Miroku.

"Amazing." Kaede whispered her voice almost giddy.

"Here, let me see the compass." Sango demanded crisply as she reached for the box, her curiosity peaking as she touched the now useful wood.

Kagome released the box quickly to the slightly older woman, her mind unable to comprehend what was going on as the weight left her hands.

"Hand Kagome the jewel, Miroku." She demanded, albeit politely at the very least.

Miroku nodded and handed the jewel to Kagome who took it into her now empty hands with care, her eyes watching the sparkling object with interest as it seemed to shine momentarily from her touch. _"It's so pretty_." She thought as she fingered it lightly. "_To believe it was created from such evil._" The jewel seemed to shine at her thoughts but she paid no mind. "_I wonder how the Captain ever got a hold of it_?" She questioned silently as her mind ran with thoughts of him being a nobles son abandoned at birth and the jewel was the only things with him when he was left at the orphanage. "_That's just silly_." She chastised herself. "_It's probably just been made into so many pieces that its more common now and even everyday people can get a hold of it_."

"It didn't move."

Everyone turned their heads towards Sango's voice as the woman tilted her head to the side, looking at the compass with wide eyes.

"'id she breek it?" Shippo whispered into Kagome's ear but the young girl didn't answer, instead she just looked on, as if she knew why it wouldn't work, she just seemingly knew.

Slowly, her feet having a mind of their own, Kagome stepped forward towards Sango the jewel in her hand glowing so slightly that no one appeared to notice its change. "Sango." She spoke softly, reached her hand out to take the compass as the gem dangled from her fingers. "It won't work." She said truthfully as the older woman gave her the box back. "It can't, unless it's in my hands."

"But—," Sango drew her face into a frown as she watched the needle of the compass move around, facing back to Kagome once again. "Now that it's opened it should work for anyone, right?"

"No," Kagome shook her head slightly, slowly, as if she was in a trance. "It can only work in my hands, the maker of the box intended that to be the case." Her voice was even and mild, almost monotone as she looked at the other woman her face expressionless. "He knew that it was proper for the destroyer to also be the navigator."

"Kagome," The Captain whispered her words echoing in the room around them, haunting and scary, her voice sounding as it had on the boat when he had found her with Manten's ashes—distance, unnatural, as if she was not the one really talking but merely a channel for someone else.

Suddenly, Kagome blinked several times shaking her head and looking around herself bewildered as if she had just suddenly woken up from a dream that was merely foreshadowing. Her eyes looked at all of them in turn before moving to the Captain, her eyebrows drawn in confusion. "Did you say my name?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." The Captain nodded in agreement, his expression of uncertainty as well.

"That was weird." She smiled slightly shaking her head. "It was like I fell asleep for a moment, sorry, I guess I just sort of, drifted off." She laughed to herself appearing embarrassed, like she didn't remember anything that had happened just seconds ago.

"Curious." Kaede mumbled if only to herself before stepping towards Kagome, her eyes on the compass that had now changed directions, once again pointing east towards the reincarnated miko. "It appears, that only Kagome can use it, just as, only Kagome can open it." She told them as she let the strange incident slip by unnoticed.

"But why me?" Kagome questioned, all the calmness leaving her voice as she looked at the woman expectantly. "What makes me so special?"

"We may never know." Kaede informed her gently. "All we do know Kagome is that you are the one who opened the box, you were the one to reveal the compass that now sits in your hands." Kaede reached out stroking the young girls hands where the box still resided in a supportive gesture. "It is your destiny to use it."

"And find the other shards?" Kagome guessed, as she put all the pieces surrounding her together, forming a strange and unbelievable puzzle.

"You are the only one who can." Kaede continued with a firm nod. "The only one who can open it, make the compass seek them, it is in you Kagome," Her voice sounded oddly like an oracle of Greek legend. "Something is in you that makes that compass work."

"I understand that much," Kagome admitted with a nod before turning to look at the old woman, her eyes now less panicked but still concerned. "But, why me?"

"I don't know." Kaede told her once again with a slight chuckle. "There could be many reasons but all we can take are the facts in front of us, not the reason."

"And what are the facts?" Kagome continued on as she gazed at the compass in her hands, turning it over and over studying the strange but familiar letting, the same lettering that was on her shoulder.

"That you opened the box." It was as simple as that.

Kagome didn't speak again, only nodded, her eyes looking blankly forward as she took in this information, finally just taking it for what it was. "_I'm the only one who can open it and make the compass work_." She gulped slowly as the reality finally seeped into her. "_I'm the only one, not Kikyo, not Kaede, but me_." She felt her fingers tighten around the compass just a little more. "_And that means I'm the only one in the world that I know of, who could find the Shikon no Tama and make it whole again._" Her breath hitched in her throat at the very thought. "_Not even Kikyo could do that_." Kagome thought to herself as she continued to turn the box over and over again in her hands. "_She was afraid or something of the like but what makes me any braver than her, what makes me able to do what she could not_?" She blinked from the thought, "_What makes me different?_" The thought was a heavy one. It was then that the words of the Captain hit her, the words he had spoken only a very little while ago, not even an hour ago.

_"She always did this," The Captain continued to rant. "She always wanted to erase it, to keep it hidden, glad she finally found a way!" "She would've wanted to forget, just so she wouldn't have to admit it."_

Kagome pursed her lips as the memory went away. "_Maybe that's a difference, Kikyo—,_" She glanced at the Captain who seemed to also be lost in thought staring intently at the box in her hands. "_Kikyo was embarrassed by you, wasn't she? But I—I don't even know why she would be. What's there to be embarrassed about? Is it just because you're a pirate?"_

_"Wouldn't want her to tarnish her dying reputation by telling the world about the fucking demon pirate she bedded."_

Once again the words echoed in her mind. "_Could it be Kikyo was embarrassed because you were a demon and she was a human?"_ Kagome frowned extensively at the thought._ "That's a silly thing to be embarrassed about. I guess that makes us different. I wouldn't be embarrassed, not at all."_ She shrugged her shoulders impishly._ "I'd be glad to know a man like you, could love a girl like me._" Kagome's face went crimson as her thoughts really struck her, her mind taking in what she had just unwittingly admitted to herself.

From his spot a few feet away Inuyasha looked at the strange compass in Kagome's hands, completely unaware of the young girls thoughts, his well trained eyes instead focusing on a strange abnormality in the compass' wood. Stepping closer he squinted, unnoticed by the now ashamed Kagome and the silent group around her, as he attempted to confirm what he was looking at. Tilting his head to the side he continued to gaze at the strange markings, they were familiar, very familiar and yet, somehow hard to place, as if he had once known them but now could not discern their meaning.

"_It almost looks like Nihon writing."_ He pondered as he turned his head to the side attempting to see the writing between Kagome's fingers. "_But—is it Hiragana? No,"_ He shook his head as he narrowed his eyebrows, the blocks of characters were far too complex to be simple Hiragana. Instead they were very intricate, consisting of more than six strokes to each word, some even ranging closer to eight. "Damn." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he brought his ears to his head in anger, he knew exactly what he was looking at but unfortunately he wasn't sure if he could still read it. "It's Kanji." Inuyasha grumbled so low none of the humans or even Shippo heard him as he straightened back up rolling his shoulders in the process. "_Complex Kanji._"

Although Inuyasha had learned kanji, he had forgotten most of it over the past three hundred or so years, after all it was very rare that he wrote in his native language anymore having spent the majority of the last three hundred years in the western hemisphere. In fact, until he had begun teaching Miroku, he had not written in the language for the better part of two hundred years at the least. It just hadn't been necessary.

"_If I want to know what it says,"_ He told himself as he ran a hand through his hair easing the headache that had begun to form in his temple. _"I'll need to move," _He glanced at the odd characters from his current distance shaking his head, knowing he was right, he had to get a closer look._ "Maybe if I see all of it I'll be able to remember some of it. Context clues and what not._"

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha squared his shoulders his eyes staring at Kagome who didn't even glace in his direction. The girl was simply staring at it, transfixed on it as if she thought the box might move. He gulped, "_I am such a wimp_." He thought to himself with a frown as he looked away directing his eyes on the other people in the group. All of them were in the same state as Kagome, unmoving, staring at the box, as if left dumb struck and unable to believe anything that had happened in the past few minutes.

"_Maybe_," He concluded from taking in their distracted faces. "_They won't notice if I just get a little closer."_ Taking a deep breath he moved, the stealth of his bred coming out instantly as he maneuvered around Sango and Miroku, positioning himself beside Kaede so he could glance over her shoulder at the box in Kagome's hand. Tilting his head to the side he looked down at the writing, taking in each symbol he could currently see, gold eyes reading as they hadn't read in years.

私を開いた人は、心と心の純粋です。

"_There is some Hiragana mixed with the Kanji_." He realized as he read the first sentence, the only really visible one, on top of the box. He blinked his eyes, "_That means, the writing is Nihon, not Chuugoku_." Inuyasha licked his lips at the thought. It was not straight Kanji, it was not Chuugoku writing, it was the writing of his home, it was true Nihon (the combination of Hiragana and Kanji) and he could read it with some patience.

Taking one deep breath he gazed at the writing he could see, studying it for familiarities, attempting to read what it was saying. "Watashi o hiraita hito wa," He whispered to himself as he blinked a few times, running the idea in his head, converting it to English. "_The person who opens me._" He identified before looking at the next half of the sentence, his eyes intent on the words. "Shin to kokoro no junsuidesu," He licked his lips before opting to chew on one of them slowly. "_Pure, Shin to Kokoro, Shin to Kokoro, what's that mean? Pure of heart_?" He lifted an eyebrow as he questioned himself. "_Sounds right_." He figured before turning to the next part of the sentence, "No junsuidesu, junsuidesu. Mind—?" He tilted his head. "_Yeah mind, pure of heart and mind, so,_" He glanced back at the first sentence quickly reading over it one more time as his eyes widen in realization. "That's why" He spoke out loud as he stepped even closer to Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome flinched at the touch turning to see him holding on to her arm, her eyes huge with surprise. "Captain?" She mumbled as she shrugged her shoulder not wanting him to touch her at the moment.

"I know why you can open it and Kikyo couldn't. It's not just because she didn't try—it's because well—" He admitted softly, his eyes focused on the words of the box, his mind rapidly repeating the sentence over and over again, as if it was constantly being rediscovered. "It's because you're different, majorly different."

Kagome shook her head slowly, her eyebrows knitted together as she pulled the box to her chest as she had before. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath before bringing his gold eyes up to look at her, serious and blunt. "You're pure. Only the person who is pure of heart and mind can open the compass."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest, her curiosity flaring.

"It says so." The Captain admitted with a shrug. "I read it on the box's lid."

"Where?" Kagome questioned as she turned the opened compass over in her hands, looking at each instance of the strange writing. "Where does it say it?"

Inuyasha reached forward, stopping her hand's movement, turning the box back upright, showing her the place under the lid where the writing he had read was.

From the sidelines Miroku gazed on in wonder, even with his limited knowledge of the language he instantly recognized the writing the Captain was pointing to. "Hiragana." Miroku whispered as he gazed at the object in question. "It's Hiragana."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "A combination of Hiragana and Kanji. I read it," He pointed to the sentence he had read with one claw, outlining each piece for Kagome with his clawed finger. "It says: the person who opens me, is pure of heart and mind." He pulled his hand away, his tired honey eyes looking at Kagome as he spoke. "You're different," He whispered the gold of his eyes seeming to pulsate as he spoke to her, looked at her, stared at her a gentle and sweet smile on his face. "You're pure where she was not."

Kagome's face turned bright red again, a reaction brought on by the sweet smile and the gentle tone. He was talking to her like she was a treasure, like she was beautiful, like she was amazing, like he thought she was the single most stunning woman to have ever been born.

Beside them Kaede brought a hand to her mouth, coughing into the wrinkled fist before clearing her throat. Both Inuyasha and Kagome instantly reacted, turning away from the other embarrassed and bright red. "What else does it say?" She rasped out pointing at the other writing.

Inuyasha reached up scratching his nose as he glanced with one eye down at the box. "I can't tell through her fingers."

"Oh," Kagome exclaimed as she handed the box over to him, "Here," She said her voice shaky and awkward. "So you can see it."

The Captain gulped but nodded, taking the object from her, paying close attention to the position of her hand so he wouldn't accidentally brush against her. "Thanks," He mumbled as he brought the compass closer to his face, studying the small writing with sharp and observant eyes. Underneath the box's lid laid more writing even longer and more complicated than the last. He grimaced as he looked at it, his eyes studying the first sentence intently.

"Can ya read it?" Shippo piped up from Kagome's right shoulder, the Captain still standing by her left one.

"Hush brat." The Captain commanded harshly as he narrowed his eyes, reading over the same sentence over and over, attempting desperately to recognize at least one of the symbols.

Shippo gulped and nodded, little tears forming in his eyes from the harsh words.

"It's okay." Kagome whispered as she reached a hand up to rub his head, a sweat almost motherly gesture. "Be really quit." She said softly enough that only Shippo heard. "He needs to concentrate."

Shippo nodded his head quickly in understanding before turning back to the Captain who was now mumbling to himself.

"Yuiitsu kanojo no te," He muttered slowly as he looked at the kanji, wishing he would have paid more attention to his lessons as a child. "O motsu watashi wa hidari no isan o mitsuke," He shook his head, the language coming back to him little by little. "Only with her hands." He mumbled translating the first part before looking at the second part again. "O motsu watashi wa hidari no isan o mitsuke, o motsu, will you find, watashi wa hidari, the legacy I, no isan, I've left?" He raised one eyebrow as he spoke, clearly confused by the words. "I hate Kanji." He muttered before trying again. "Okay," He said as if coaching himself through reading the difficult sentence. "Will you find the legacy I've left and—o mitsuke, mitsuke, mitsuke, mitsuke, destroy? That's it, destroy!" His eyes widened with understanding as he finally put the whole sentence together in his head. "Only with her hands will you be able to find the legacy I left and destroy it."

"Destroy it?" Kaede mumbled her eyes shining with the knowledge. "It's saying Kagome can destroy it, as in the jewel?"

"That's what it says." Inuyasha told her with a shrug, "_Just like she said earlier when she was speaking so oddly_." He thought as he turned the box over, looking at some of the other writing, most of it was nonsense words of encouragement and destiny, warnings about the jewels power and the legend behind it, pointless things the group was already well aware of.

"Does it say anything else?" Sango inquired as she craned her head to catch a glimpse of the box as the Captain turned it over in his hands studying every angle.

Inuyasha shrugged again as he turned the box over this way and that, looking at the writing with intense focus. "Nothing really, the legends on here, about the otter demon and there's a warning about the jewel's power, that's it." He turned the box upside down looking at the bottom his eyes searching for anything that might be left over, perhaps a clue to the boxes origin (at least that might be convenient).

He paused as his eyes caught a word he hadn't seen in over three hundred years, probably more but diffidently not less. "Ishoku," He read the strange word, his eyes narrowing, he knew what it meant he had seen it many times on the bottom of master works when he was a child. "Commissioned."

"Commissioned as in the person who wanted it made?" Kaede questioned as she stepped closer to Inuyasha, her old eye looking on with powerful focus and interest.

"Yeah but the name's been rubbed off." The Captain grumbled as he tilted the box in the lamp light, trying to see what name had been left behind. "Damn, come on—," His words died on his tongue as suddenly the name was illuminated, the wood having been hit by the light just right, causing the Captain's whole body to freeze as the name seemed to stare back at him, taunting him, daring him to say it out loud as one of the worse memories he had of his childhood came thundering back into his head.

_The garden, the tall figure that stood among falling Sakura flowers, the eyes of gold, the hair of silver so straight unlike his own, the markings on his flesh on his cheeks, red, red like blood._

_He could almost see himself, little boy that he was, barely standing to that man's knee, small tiny innocent voice asking a question that should have never even needed an answer. "Onii-san, nani ga hanyou?"_

_And the answer, in a voice cold as ice, _"_Orokana ikimono wa," That feeling of pain entering his chest as the man turned to look at him, venom seeping from his voice as he spoke, "Kūki no kachi, sore wa kokyū."_

"Onii-san," Inuyasha felt the word slip from his mouth. "Inu no Tashio-sama." He barely got out, the title staring back at him almost threatening. "Sesshoumaru."

"Inu no what?" Shippo mumbled looking at the Captain confused as the man stared at the box, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Suddenly without warning the box fell from Inuyasha's hands, falling to the floor clattering as it hit the surface of the wood, bouncing once before stilling by a nearby chair.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede reprimanded as she bent to retrieve the box, looking it over for any damage. "What's wron—," She stopped as she turned to look at him, her one good eye taking in the paleness of his skin as the Captain stood unmoving, body taunt as he looked at nothing, his hands actually shaking as his mouth opened and closed in shock like a fish trying to breathe on land.

"Captain?" Miroku spoke, his voice timid, sounding fearful as he stepped towards the distressed looking dog demon. He had never once in his life seen the man look like this like he had seen a ghost, a ghost wielding a gun, a gun that could actually kill you. "Inuyasha." Miroku whispered this time as he moved closer to the man.

The change in name didn't even faze the Captain who only backed up his head starting to shake back and forth slowly as his eyes looked at the box, "_It's impossible._" He thought to himself as he looked at his hands where the box had been only moments before. "_That name, that same—_." His eyes went blurry and he blinked several times so he might see clearly. "Inu." He mumbled as he closed his mouth tightly, his shoulders rising, as his body tensed, his hands still shaking, "He took that name." His voice sounded dark full of venom inside of him the demon began to growl. "How dare he?" He gritted his teeth so hard together that for a moment they sounded as if they might crack. "Inu no Tashio," He bit out the words with disgust. "Sesshoumaru!"

It was with those last whispered words that something in the Captain seemed to snap.

"Bastard!" The Captain suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes flashing red as he bared his fangs, snarling at an unknown assailant. "You lying son of a bitch, you're no Inu no Tashio. The Inu no Tashio's dead, and you will never be half the man he was—," The man's breath began to come in gulps as if he was hyperventilating.

"Otou-san!" Miroku finally resorted to as he reached forward, taking hold of both of Inuyasha's shoulders shaking him slightly. "Otou-san what's wrong!"

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha screamed again as he shoved Miroku away growling loudly in anger as his human mind ran farther and farther away from him. "That bastard!" The untamed demon in his soul coming out full force with hatred for the man who had stolen such a name. "Disgracing that name, how fucking dare he."

"Otou-san!" Miroku continued to yell as he attempted to get close again only to be punched in the face by a powerful clawed hand, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out as she fell next to him on the floor, her hands grabbing for him and helping him to sit upright. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Miroku shook her hand off as he brought one of his own hands to his face, wiping away a tickle of blood that was running from the corner of his mouth. "But he's not."

"God damn mother fucker!" Inuyasha continued to cuss, his anger seeming to explode as he kicked a table, shattering it with the mere impact of his boot.

Kagome flinched as the splinters rained around them like a typhoon, her eyes looking on as Kaede's tavern was systematically attacked with horror. "_He's going to destroy the place_." She realized as she watched him pick up a chair and throw it across the room, shattering it against the wall as he continued to yell, this time in a completely different language, one she didn't recognize. She glanced down at Miroku who was trying to stand but unable to, his face already badly bruising from the hit. "I have to do something." She told herself as she turned away from Miroku, the world almost slowing down around her as she made her decision.

Carefully she took hold of Shippo on her shoulder, forcefully removing the clinging terrified child before setting him down on the ground with a light but forceful shove in Sango and Miroku's direction. "Go with them Shippo." She commanded the frightened child who made no arguments, simply scurried towards the two adults.

With Shippo safe and out of the way Kagome bravely stepped forward, everything around her appearing to happen in slow motion. She barely registered the cries of Sango behind her, the woman pleading with her to stop moving, to come back towards them where it was safe.

She couldn't even make out the startled gasp of Kaede, or the mumbled words the old woman spoke under her breath. They were something to the affect of, "Kagome child, he's lost it."

She didn't even acknowledge the sound of Miroku telling Sango not to help her, the sound of Miroku yelling for her to not approach the raging demon. "You won't stop him!" She thought the man was yelling, whether that was what he was really saying she wasn't sure.

Kagome only continued to ignore them, knowing something that none of the others knew, with confidence she knew Inuyasha would not hurt her, he just couldn't. She knew he couldn't, he never had after all. If one didn't count her heart that is, otherwise he was the first to tell her that she was too special for him to hurt.

_"You better be glad you're special."_

_"Let's hope that was the truth."_ She nodded to herself as she stepped towards the inferno that was the unknown hanyou. "Inuyasha!" She yelled towards the man who was currently punching a hole in the wall, he turned to look at her, his eyes a totally different color than the gold she was used to. Kagome stepped back in shock as she took in the sight of the angry red and blue eyes, along with the gash like marks on his face. She gulped as he snarled at her, his fist clenching and unclenching, as if he was debating hitting her. "_Maybe I was wrong_." She thought frantically as she took a step back only to freeze as those eyes narrowed as if telling her to stop. "_Damn_," She cursed as she did as they asked, standing still in the middle of the room, studying the now equally still man.

There was something about him that was familiar, a faint memory maybe that could perhaps have only been a dream. "Those eyes." She whispered, the demon gave her an odd look as she spoke. "I know those eyes." She could see it, the man before her on the boat with Manten, snarling, growling, angry, transforming. "_What stopped the transformation back then?_" She asked herself, desperately attempting to recall what had brought the man back to reality before, what had calmed him.

Her mind came back blank, that part of the memory too hazy for her to recover, all she knew was that she had reached out her hands and then his eyes had suddenly been gold again.

She blinked, the thought giving her pause. "_Maybe, it was me_?" She realized as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "_But what did I do?"_ She bit her lip, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember. All she knew for sure was that she could change that face, she could change it back to the man it was suppose to be but how, how could she do such a thing? "_All I did last time was lift my hands! Wait a minute._" Kagome's thoughts came to a rapid halt as that thought too hit her hard. "_My hands, they glowed_."

She could see them when she reached for him, the faint glowing of her fingertips as her hands approached his face. That same glow had happened to her only minutes before when Miroku handed her back the jewel and also when she had opened the compass' box. Inuyasha had even told her that that same power had been responsible for killing Manten himself, that Miko power. "_Miko! Maybe, that's my power, the power of the Miko, the witch, priestess thing whatever."_ She gulped. "_It's that power but he's a demon, it should kill him!_" She knew that was true, when she used her power on Manten he died, when she used it on Inuyasha he calmed, why, what was the diffifence? _"Does it matter!"_ The logical part of her brain kicked in. _"No, who cares about the reason's, I just need to help him, that's all that matters now!"_ She told herself with conviction as she took a bold step forward. "_He needs my help_."

The demon snarled at her, his whole body tensing as she came closer to it. "Fuck of!" It yelled at her growling, threatening but Kagome didn't stop only continued to walk towards him, her hands extended in front of her, almost loving as she reached for him unsure of what she was doing but knowing it would come naturally.

"Inuyasha." She called softly, sure enough as she spoke the pale energy began to glow from her fingertips. "Come back." She commanded as she came to stand in front of him, her eyes a gentle calming grey, a soothing palm to his angry, hurt soul. "Come back, please?"

Inuyasha blinked, once, twice, then three times, each time his vision seeming to clear just a little more until all that remained was confused gold. "Kagome?" He questioned as he glanced at her, completely perplexed. "What—," He started to ask as he looked around taking in all the damage that now remained in the bar, "Shit," He cussed as he brought a hand to his face burying it in his bangs. "Did I—do this?"

"Yes Otou-san." Miroku mumbled from his place on the ground some distance away, Sango still knelt next to him, a hand around his back supporting him.

"Fuck." The Captain let the word slip out as he stumbled backwards his mind not even registering the gentle feel of Kagome's hands helping to steady him momentarily before departing as quickly as they had arrived to help.

"What happened?" Miroku called drawing the Captain's attention to himself.

Inuyasha shook his head clearing his thoughts bringing one of his hands up to pinch his nose an old seaman's trick for dealing with sea sickness or hangovers. "The Inu no Tashio, happened."

"Inu no Tashio," Sango whispered as she stood up helping Miroku to his feet before helping him towards the Captain. The short distance was covered quickly by both before they too stood beside the Captain. She looked into the Captain's eyes (or at least attempted to) her face appearing just as worried as Miroku's, one of her hands reaching up to touch the man's cheek, trying to make him look at her. "The same as the Inu in your name?"

The Captain nodded as he pushed her hand away from him, a gesture not meant to be hurtful but still painful for Sango none the less. He shook his head again, this time closing his eyes as he attempted to regain control of his body—it seemed impossible. Gritting his teeth he fought the urge to simply jump the bar's counter and grab a bottle of whiskey. Biting his lip he turned to Kaede, appearing only slightly calmer than he had before. "Do you have any tobacco," He asked bluntly much to everyone's surprise. "And—a—some whiskey." He fell into the urge.

The old woman nodded, her old eye appearing more worried than angry. "Sure," She told him as she started towards the bar, her eye still on him as she continued to speak. "Do you have a pipe?"

The Captain reached a now stronger hand into his jacket, his control slowly returning as he searched for the pipe he always kept in his inside pocket, that is the pipe he had not placed there today. "Fuck." He managed to get out as he brought his hand back to his face massaging his temple, his hands starting to shake again, needing the calming affects his addiction allotted him. "I left it on the ship."

"You can use mine." Kaede administered softly as she hurried towards the counter, grabbing a glass as she went and the whiskey, the bottle and glass clinching together. Hastily she came back setting them down on a nearby table motioning Miroku towards it before hurrying back into her room for her pipe.

Kagome watched the scene stunned and shocked, the name, this Inu no Tashio, had made the Captain completely lose it. She gulped as she watched him, shaking slightly even now as Miroku gently directed him to the table, one hand on the man's shoulder literally turning him so he wouldn't fall over any of the chairs along the way. "_How?"_ She questioned. "_How could one name destroy a man like that's control? This isn't right_." She knew that to be true. "_I know demons sometimes can transform but—they usually are in complete control when it happens, this seemed like the Captain had no control what so ever!"_

She continued to watch as the Captain shoved Miroku's hands away once they reached the table; the strong Captain slamming his hands down onto the wood, causing both glass and whiskey to jump from the impact. The man cursed under his breath, a word Kagome didn't even recognize before he reached for the whiskey bottle grabbing it with one shaking clawed hand. Her eyes turned towards his face, watching as the gold eyes stared harshly at the bottle, as if trying to scare it opened as his hands desperately tried to maneuver the cap, unsuccessfully.

"Fucking damn it to hell!" He finally screamed causing everyone in the room to jump in fear, even Miroku who was standing silently at the Captain's side, his face going a little pale as he took a deep breath.

"Let me open it." He suggested softly, his voice a little shaky as he spoke. He was the only one in the room who had ever seen the Captain in a state even resembling this and he knew more than anyone that the worst of it was most likely over. "_Thank god Miss Kagome managed to calm him down. Even I couldn't this time_." He looked back at the girl over his shoulder, amazed. "_She must have more impact on him than I thought_."

Inuyasha turned looking at the boy with harsh gold eyes as if debating with himself over what he should do. Finally he thrust the bottle under Miroku's nose, waiting as the boy hastily opened it, his hands (although just as shaky as the Captains) nimble enough to break the bottle's seal and force the cap to unscrew.

"Okay," Miroku said as he reached for the glass. "Just let me pour it."

"Don't even bother." The Captain growled as he slapped Miroku's hand away from the glass harshly (albeit a lot nicer than he could have) and grabbed the bottle into his own firm grip before placing it to his lips swigging three large gulp full's down before slamming it on the table, hissing from the sting of the drink.

They all watched as he took deep breath after deep breath, his eyes closing as the alcohol burned down his throat. Slowly he began to sink to the ground, Miroku catching him as he did this time, Sango darting to grab a chair to place under him so the Captain wouldn't just go limp on the floor.

Inuyasha opened his eyes hazily, his vision bleary as he did so, it was like he was waking up from a nightmare. Licking his lips he glanced at the whiskey before bringing it back up and gulping down another three large swallows. He slammed the bottle on the table before leaning forward, both hands covering his face as he did. "Damn," He cussed as he brought his head back up. "I lost it didn't I?" He mumbled as he felt the demon blood that had been plaguing him start to dissipate, disappearing into the back of his mind once again, dormant for just a little while longer.

"Are you okay?" Miroku questioned his voice no longer soft and placating but back to its normal self. "For a second I thought you were going to trash the place completely."

"For a second," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked up at the boy, his eyes appearing almost blood shot. "So did I." He blinked sheepishly. "I'm sorry," He said, his pride not even attempting to get in the way of his words. "Is your face okay?"

"You mean this little thing?" Miroku waved his hand in front of his face as he let out a 'tsk' sound. "I've had worse than this," He pointed at the bruising flesh of his jaw. "You hit like a girl when you're transformed."

Inuyasha smiled slightly at the bad attempt at a joke. "Sure I do." He drew out sarcastically before turning, his face drawn now into a firm ashamed line as he forced himself to look at Kagome. "Thank you." He whispered as if he had no intention of actually saying the words.

"You're welcome." Kagome replied with a nod. "It was nothing."

Kaede emerged then, a pipe in her hand, shoving tobacco in its tip as she walked towards them. Tobacco ready she pulled a match from her pocket and struck it on the edge of the table before placing the pipe in her mouth and the match at the pipe head. She puffed a few times until she was certain the tobacco was lit and then shook the match out. Coming to stand on Inuyasha's other side she handed the lit pipe to the man who accepted it without question his hands now completely back under his control as he took hold of the pipe bringing to his lips, inhaling the calming smoke with a long drag before pulling it away from his lips.

"I'm—um." He started to say but the old woman raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't be," The old woman told him her expression light despite the situation. "I've had far worse damage done in here than just two broken tables and a couple of old chairs."

Inuyasha's ears still lowered to his head in shame. "At least," His voice was tight as he spoke. "Let me pay for the damages."

Kaede smiled and winked, an odd and confusing gesture coming from someone with one eye. "I was intending to make you."

Inuyasha smiled at her once again sheepishly before taking another drag on the pipe.

"So," Sango began as she reached for the chair next to the Captain, her shaking legs no longer able to support her weight. "You mind telling us why you transformed like that?"

The Captain stopped mid drag but didn't say a word, only turned and looked towards the window, his eyes covered by his bangs. "I don't want to talk about it." He grunted before finishing his drag on the pipe.

"But Captain." Sango continued to press, her hands reaching out to gently grab one of his fore locks, forcing him to turn and look at her. "You can at least tell us after you—," She motioned to the trashed tavern. "Tore up the place and scared us all half to death."

"No—." The Captain maintained as he pulled himself away from the girl, his eyes closed tight as he chewed on the end of the pipe a little, a slight sign of returning irritation.

"It's only fair." Miroku prodded as he grabbed for a chair as well and plopped down into the seat. "I think you need to tell us why the name Inu no Tashio—and—um—Sessho—ma—ru, can cause you to go fucking insane."

Inuyasha ground his teeth, wishing the tobacco and liquor would act faster. "It's a long story." He told them firmly as he brought a hand to his head appearing to grow more irritated by the minute. "And I don't really feel like telling it."

"We've got all night." Kaede pushed in place of Sango, Inuyasha growled in response the demon in him awakening, feeding on the animosity building in the human side of the hanyou.

"Just tell us!" Shippo's high pitched voice hit his delicate ears harshly, fueling the demon in him even more.

"You owe us." Sango dragged out as well while rolling her eyes as she spoke. "We have to put up with you, the least you can do is drop us a bone, no pun intended."

A vein seemed to form on Inuyasha's head from her words. "_Stay calm_." He told himself firmly. "_You don't have to tell them anything, they'll give up eventually."_

"Would it kill you to share for once?" Miroku put in his two cents worth, the pounding in his cheek killing his normally patient and understanding demeanor as well as clouding his normally great judgment when it came to the Captain's legendary demon side.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"That's enough!" Inuyasha snapped as he clutched his fist so hard his knuckles popped and blood dripped from where his finger nails cut into his flesh. "_If I stay here right now I'll do more than just bust up Miroku's cheek._" He told himself as his hands began to shake from the demon within him, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before his control slipped away from him again. "If I don't want to tell you then I don't have to fucking to tell you!" He yelled, allowing the demon to come back to the surface once again, his eyes flashing bright red with his frustration and contempt. "Just leave me the hell alone!" He finished, using his renewed anger as an excuse to leave, standing up from the table with such force that the bottle of whiskey almost fell over, and it would have if he hadn't of caught it. "I'm taking the whiskey!" He snarled as he stomped to the door much to everyone's surprise. He grabbed the door handle, nearly ripping it off the door itself as he threw the tavern's wooden entrance open with one fast motion, stepping out into the dark, disappearing into the night as he slammed the door behind him causing the lights in the ceiling to rattle from the aftershock of the closing exit.

From her place beside the table Kagome flinched, the sound of the door slamming so loud that it hurt her ears. Around her everyone remained silent, unnerved by the sudden anger that had reappeared in the Captain's almost calm demeanor.

"He's 'eally mad." The child like voice of Shippo whispered into the thick air breaking the silence.

"Can you blame him?" Kagome found herself whispering, her own anger rising. Throughout the whole of the conversation (or interrogation as it were) she had remained silent, watching, hoping that the Captain would speak but knowing the man was far to private to let any information go. "I know it's weird how he's been acting but—," She turned and looked at all of them her eyes narrowed with her own irritation. "If he doesn't want to tell us then we really can't make him. He's far too stubborn for that."

"Admit it Kagome." Sango refuted. "You want to know as much as we do."

"I do." Kagome told her honestly with a nod. "But I respect him enough to know he doesn't want to talk about it." She chastised them inadvertently, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Whatever happened in his past was horrible and you, asking him, forcing him to talk about it is doing nothing to make it easier." She sent a hard glare at Sango. "You of all people should understand that."

The dark haired girl gulped as reality hit her. Kagome was right, she was being insensitive but in her own defense, she had never thought that the Captain would be affected by something so insignificant as his past—he was stronger than that—stronger than her.

"I'm going to go look for him." Kagome told them, satisfied that they understood that it was their fault he had left as he had.

"You can't." Kaede stood her voice commanding. "It's dangerous out there Kagome, at night this city can be ugly."

"I can't just stay here while he's out there." Kagome shot back as she pointed from herself to the door.

"He'll come back." Miroku told her confidently as he glanced at Kagome from his spot at the table. "When he gets all fired up like that, he just needs to cool off, once he's calm, he'll come back and everything will just kind of, go back to normal."

Kagome sighed and looked between Miroku and the door, seriously contemplating her next move. Should she chase after him, should she go find the distraught Captain, attempt to comfort him? "_I doubt he'd want to be comforted right now. Miroku's probably right, he just wants to be alone. He just needs some time to sort out whatever's going on in his head._" She sighed again before turning away from the door and walking back to the table, her head hung low as she moved.

"Why don't you all get some rest?" Kaede suggested softly as she stood from her spot at the table, cracking her back in the process. "I have some extra rooms you could use."

"Thank you." Sango confirmed with Kaede quickly, knowing it was best for them to stay with her for the night in case the Captain decided to come back to the tavern. After all, he would be worried if he came back for them and they were gone to the ship already.

"We appreciate it very much." Miroku agreed with her as he stood as well preparing himself to help the aging woman.

Kagome didn't really hear the conversation, however, her attention focused on the window, looking out into the darkness that was New Orleans at night, her mind fixated on a silver haired figure that was out there somewhere in that black, heart hurting with no one to talk to.

"_Inuyasha—"_ She questioned, her curiosity no better than the others in the room but her ability to respect one's boundaries much greater. _"What happened to you, what happened that made a man like you act like that?"_

Kagome wasn't sure she truly wanted to know the answer to that question.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 7/7/2011 and 7/31/2012  
**

**Japanese Translation:**

私を開いた人は、心と心の純粋です。The Person who opens me is pure of heart and mind.

**Bonus Point:**

What does the Japanese word Nihon mean? (Hint: The answer is in a question.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Miko means Priestess or something similar and Shikon actually means four souls when taken into context! Tama means jewel in Japanese and Shikon refers to the four parts that make up the soul. Well congrats to everyone who got at least one of them right, you get a bonus point!

Leabarr, Saria Forest14, inu-luva123, glon morshi. AriaLuvsInu, Sara Crewe, Warm-Amber92, takiko44233, booklover2thextreme, HeabenlyEclipse, Miley4prez, silverStarWing, TheRealInuyasha, InuKag4eva, Pidgey104, Litle C, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, hedgewitch13, SweetHuniiBunii, Purple Dragon Ranger

**Notes:**

**Chuugoku** is what the Chinese and Japanese call Chinese.

**Next Chapter:**

**Departure**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 7/6/2011


	29. Their Departure

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Their Departure**

"Today was a long day." Sango mumbled as she climbed into the double bed Kaede had loaned them for the night, positioning herself next to Miroku who was already curled on his side preparing to sleep.

His back was facing her as he stared at the door to their room, as if waiting for someone to come in through it, someone he desperately wanted to see. "_Otou-san._" He mumbled in his head, his heart reaching out to his father, wishing he could simply understand what was going on in the man's mind right now. Sighing deeply he glanced at Sango behind him, taking in her expecting face, she was waiting for an answer. "It was a long day." He replied to her before turning back to the door, his eyes focused on the wooden entrance, hoping, praying that Inuyasha might walk though, yell at him, and then disappear to go to bed. "Still is."

Sango nodded even though her husband couldn't see her and leaned against the headboard of the bed, sitting straight up right, knowing sleep would be very hard to find tonight. "It's all, almost too much, isn't it?" She told him as she crossed her hands over her stomach, her eyes looking at the wall, staring at the white paint.

Miroku grunted his agreement before turning to lie on his back, hands moving to rest underneath his head, a makeshift pillow on top of a pillow that already existed. "Kagome," He muttered before shifting his eyes to look at Sango. "Do you really think she's this—Miko—like the Captain and Kaede said?"

Sango bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no reason to believe that she's not." She let out a slight whine of frustration, then a low sigh. "I mean, doesn't that explain the light? Explain the jewel, explain that compass? It glowed Miroku," She looked at him her eyes pleading for him to agree with her, so perhaps she wouldn't feel so crazy. "Normal things don't glow."

"They do if demons have them." He commented back smartly.

Sango shook her head slowly, ignoring the bite in his comment. "Kagome's no demon, you know that, I know that." She gulped her eyes still fixated ahead of her. "So, I have to believe that she has that spiritual power inside of her. It must be true, because if it's not then I—I just can't explain anything that happened today."

"I know what you mean." He too let out a loud low sigh as he stared up at the ceiling, taking in the old wood above his head, the color of it extremely faded with age.

"Miroku," Sango whispered beside him, her eyes staring at her hands clasp in her lap. "Do you think, Kagome's really that woman—Kikyo's—reincarnation?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her look one of someone who was almost terrified of believing what they were forced to believe. "I mean I kind of believed it while we were in there, but it's just so—," she searched for the right word her eyes darting back and forth. "Unbelievable."

Miroku glanced back at her, taking in that scared expression before moving his hands out from under his head turning on his side so he was facing her, head propped up on one hand as he leaned on his elbow. "I—," He searched for the right words as well. "I don't know but, just like the Miko thing, the Captain, Kaede—they seem to believe it's true."

Sango nodded her head, the fright leaving her eyes to be replaced by a sudden sadness. "Don't you think, that must be awful—for Kagome?"

"Hm?" Miroku glanced at her confused. "Whatcha mean?"

"Think about it." Sango continued encouraged slightly by Miroku's interested face. "Didn't she say to Kaede that she just wanted to be herself? Isn't that the reason Kagome ran away in the first place, to be herself?"

"Your point?" Miroku drew out as he closed his eyes, not really understanding what Sango was getting at and too tired to really focus on her words to begin with.

"Didn't you see her face Miroku when Kaede told her?" Sango looked over at him, waiting until he opened his eyes back up before continuing. "It was like her mother was right there again, telling her to be someone she's not. Telling her she's—," The woman searched for the right word. "Not good enough, that she needs to cover up who she really is inside. That she's not an individual at all just," Her voice cracked slightly as the pain of her own past drifted in her mind. "Some woman and a poor copy of a woman at that." She finished, her voice fading with her last word, dissipating like smoke in the air.

"But she's not." Miroku immediately countered. "The Captain said it himself, her and Kikyo are nothing alike."

Sango shook her head again, her eyes half closed with sadness. "That only makes it worse."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and blinked several times. "You've lost me." He told her bluntly as he leaned towards her on his elbow. "Isn't that telling her she's an individual, she's herself?"

Sango didn't respond, simply sighed before leaning towards the bedside table, one of her hands cupping the candle's flame before she gently blew, extinguishing the little light, casting the room in sudden darkness as she slid down into the sheets, turning on her side to look out the window instead of at her husband.

"Sango?" Miroku whispered softly as he brought one hand up to feel her out in the dark. He came in contract with her side almost immediately, bringing his fingers up to follow the curve, recognizing it to be her hip. "Why is it worse? I thought—Kagome would be happy that you know—she's not a copy. She's still an individual. You said it yourself, it must have been awful for her to realize that she gave up her life just to learn it was for nothing." He brought his hand higher searching for her shoulder to give it a slight squeeze. "I would think, it'd be a relief for her to hear the Captain's words." He finished as he stopped his hand squeezing gently, his eyes closed, concentrating.

"Miroku." Sango whispered back, her voice stern. "That's my breast."

Miroku smiled from his spot and squeezed again. "I know."

The woman sighed, too tired both mentally and physically to put up with Miroku's normal shenanigans. "That's not comforting."

"I was at least," He mumbled, a little disappointed that she hadn't even cracked a smile. "Hoping for a laugh."

"I don't much feel like laughing." Was her quiet reply, soft and melancholy yet stern and annoyed.

Miroku brought his hand away as her words pierced the air, placing it back on her hip before laying his head down next to hers, burying his nose in her hair for his own comfort. "Explain it to me Sango, why would it be worse?"

Sango didn't respond, her eyes staring out through the window, watching the moon as it rose, her heart reaching out for Kagome and her feelings. She had seen the look cross Kagome's face the second the younger girl had made the connection, at the time Sango hadn't understood but now, sitting here in the dark, staring at the waning moon she knew, she knew exactly what Kagome had already pieced together. Blinking back tears of pity Sango took a deep relaxing breath before turning her face to look at Miroku's, coming nose to nose with him. He was curled into her side, a common occurrence, his eyes closed as he waited for her reply. "Don't you think," She whispered softly. "It's odd that the Captain reacted that badly to the thought of Kikyo trying to forget him?"

"Yeah, a little." Miroku mumbled opening his eyes to look into her own, his often sharp mind completely missing what Sango was implying. "I think it's even odder how he reacted to that name on the compass—Sess—homa—whatever."

Sango nodded at him as her earlier train of thought was momentarily broken. "That was weird." She agreed and then half shrugged, or at least tried to from her current position on her side. "He said something about, an Inu no—,"

"Tashio?" Miroku finished guessing at the pronunciation of the last bit. "Hm, he said it was a title."

"I guess this Sess," Sango shortened the name to make it easier to say. "Has the title and the Captain doesn't think he deserves it."

"I think it's more than that Sango," Miroku interjected his expression one of complete concentration. "Inuyasha acted like he wanted to kill the man for even daring to use the title. I wonder if he knows him?"

"Sure sounded like it." Sango mumbled as her mind went back over the way the Captain had lost it, the way he had screamed and snarled all because of that name holding that title on that box. "Do you remember what he said, right after he dropped the box?"

"Hm?" Miroku hummed as his mind went back to that moment, taking in the look on the Captain's face right before he exploded. "Yeah, he called Sess a lying son of a bitch and then—," Miroku trailed off as his eyes grew wide.

"He said the Inu no Tashio was dead and that—," Sango looked into the dark room her eyes darting around to collect her thoughts. "That man, Sess-whatever—was disgracing his name."

Miroku and Sango both looked at each other as the thoughts ran through their minds. The Captain had screamed as if he was defending someone's honor, someone he had taken great pride in knowing, someone he was attached to. "Do you think," Miroku whispered as if afraid someone might overhear. "This Inu no Tashio and the Captain were close?"

Sango nodded blinking several times as the thought haunted her. "Sure seems like it. Isn't it odd though," She continued on, poising the question thoughtfully. "Why would the Captain protect some man with a title?" She pursed her lips tightly. "I mean his not one to care bout princes or kinds or kingdoms so why would he protect a titled man with such—vigor?"

"Or more importantly." Miroku continued where her question had left off. "How does he know him?"

"The Captain is an educated man." Sano stated bluntly as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "A man educated like a noble, the kind of a guy who has a title."

"Strange."

Sango gulped when he didn't continue to speak. "I think we're reading too much into this." She told Miroku bluntly as she tried to relax her tense muscles. "I mean they could be friends or the title could be like a pirate title.

Miroku shrugged noncommittally.

"I mean, we won't know unless we ask and I'm not gonna ask." She continued on this time causing Miroku to grimace at her words, there was no way he would ask either for fear of being on the receiving end of that rage. "He'll tell us when he's ready." She finished firmly, nodding her head sharply with conviction.

Miroku exhaled slowly, "He'll never be ready." He told her, his voice honest and sure as he thought back to the moment in the room when the ownership of the gemstone had been questioned. "_He lied flat out to everyone to protect his secrets._" Miroku glared into the dark. "_If he's willing to do that then we'll never know who Sess or this Inu guy are._" The young man sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. "He doesn't talk about stuff like that," He told Sango bluntly. "It's not his way.

"That may be so." She nodded her head in agreement before yawning slightly. "But lately, his control's been slipping." She commented as her eyes started to drop closed, her mind forgetting the earlier conversation as sleep started to push at her eyelids.

"Maybe a little but that could ha—," Miroku started to speak but stopped when Sango sat bolt upright her eyes darting to him as if she had just remembered something important.

"You distracted me." She blamed as she knitted her eyebrows together angrily, her finger pointing at him accusingly.

Miroku smiled at her innocently bringing his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture. "From what?"

"What we were talking about earlier with Kikyo and the Captain." She sighed exasperated, as she brought a hand to her face rubbing the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "What do you think about him acting that upset over her erasing his memories?"

Miroku nodded smirking slightly as he watched her grumble to herself incoherently. "I think he had every right to feel upset." Miroku told her as he reached forward and gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't be too happy if someone played with my memories either."

Sango nodded her head, accepting Miroku's words easily as she searched for the right way to bring up the subject she had wanted to present earlier. "How would you feel," Sango began speaking so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "If I did that? If I tried to forget you, make you forget me?"

Miroku instantly pulled away from her, the shock from her words clearly visible to Sango despite the dark. "What?" He looked panicked as he grabbed her holding her at arm's length, his eyes frantically searching her face, frantically looking for any sign that she had meant the comment to be more than it really was. "I—you wouldn't do that right Sango? You love me!"

Sango smiled at him gently causing his panic to lesson as she reached for his cheek, touching it gingerly reassuringly. "No, I wouldn't because I love you." She told him strongly, firmly. "But based on your reaction, you would be angry if I did, you would heartbroken and hurt and confused." She soothed her fingers over his skin gently. "Why would you feel that way?"

"Because I love you and I would never want to forget—," It was then that a wave of realization hit Miroku, an understanding he was surprised he had not understood earlier. "The Captain, he—he reacted the way he did because he and Kikyo—." His voice trailed off, everything made total sense now, the Captain's strange behavior, his demon blood taking over, the pain in his eyes, it all added up.

"I think," Sango whispered to him in the dark, dropping her hand as she spoke. "They were together but Kikyo for whatever reason hid it from everyone and when she died, she hid it from him as well." Her voice sounded almost shaky and very un-Sango like. "He loved her, really loved her, that's the only reason he would act that way when he found out about it." She sniffled. "He loved her and she—threw it back in his face, hurt him horribly."

Miroku gulped loudly before looking at the teary eyed Sango. "You think, Kagome already figured it out." It was a statement, not a question.

Sango bit her lip but nodded anyway. "She's sharp." She admitted, "And even though she's only known him for a month, it's like, she's known him forever." Her voice was strained as she spoke. "Kagome just seems to know things about the Captain; I guess it's part of that reincarnation thing."

"Yeah." Miroku nodded, a slight feeling of jealousy worming into his heart. It had always been him who had the Captain's ear and vice versa, it was strange for someone else to be so in tuned to the man. It made him wonder, what else had he missed over the years? What other clues had the Captain given him that he hadn't been able to put together? And—why was Kagome figuring them all out so fast. He shook his head slightly, clearing the surreal thoughts away, his mind focusing back on the topic at hand. "So, Kagome knows?"

"I think she figured it out." Sango admitted with a slight nod. "I saw the look on her face when we were talking about her and Kikyo and reincarnation, and—the Captain's memories. She knows." She finished with a sad exhale.

Miroku nodded his head as he laid back down, his tense body easing as the conversation went oddly quiet for a moment as Sango gathered her thoughts.

"Miroku?" She whispered into the dark after some time, her voice timid almost.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the Captain is still attracted to her," Her voice was quiet in the hot night air. "Like he was back at Port Royal?"

Miroku didn't reply right away his mind slowly going over everything that had happened over the course of the past month. His father's far off looks, the way he smiled at the girl, the way he lost himself just looking at her as the wind whipped her short hair around her face, the way he protected her, the way he talked with her, laughed with her, watched her when he thought no one would notice. He had never once seen Inuyasha look at any woman like that, he had never heard him talk to any woman about anything, he had never stood by silently and watched as his Captain, his father, looked at somebody like they were singlehandedly the most important thing in the whole world. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn it wasn't just attraction but something far greater.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered when he didn't respond right away, reaching out to touch his arm lightly.

He jumped slightly at the contact and shook his head, brushing the thoughts away with a sigh. "I think so." He told her honestly as he turned, his eyes studying her beautiful face in the dim moonlight. "Do you think Kagome is still attracted to him, just like she was back then?"

Sango let out a sound that ranged from somewhere between a sigh and a giggle. "Miroku," She said mockingly as she leaned towards him, bringing her face closer to his until his eyes crossed. "The girl is fascinated with him and she doesn't even know why yet."

Miroku chuckled as he leaned even closer to Sango, closing his eyes as his forehead came into contact with her own, a sweet and loving gesture between two lovers. "I think it'd be weird." He told her faintly as he pushed her down onto her back, bringing himself up above her, slowly shifting to where his weight was hovering over her frame, his knee slowly nudging her own knees apart.

"What's that?" She asked as she smiled in the dark, looking up at him with a dangerous gleam in her eye, a gleam he knew all too well.

"For Kagome to be my new mommy."

Sango broke into slight laughter, her hands coming up to grab his shirt, holding onto him as if she needed strength, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushing so bright that Miroku could actually see them as he looked down at her, taking her in. The way her mouth was opened, that red that highlighted her nose, the way she leaned her head back as she laughed exposing her slender delicious neck. He licked his lips.

"God, you just don't realize how sexy you are." He mumbled causing Sango's laughter to turn into a low chuckle of her own as she opened her eyes, the black irises twinkling as the moon shone in the room a little brighter as if it wanted to see her beauty as well.

"Am I?" She taunted, her smile growing on her face.

"If you don't believe me." Miroku mumbled as he lowered his face towards her neck, his lips playing against the soft flesh. "I'll just have to prove it to you."

Her only reply was a low and throaty moan.

-break-

Downstairs from Sango and Miroku's room, Kagome laid wide awake in the bed Kaede had offered her for the night, her eyes unable to close. The soft snoring of Shippo came from beside her, the small child easily able to fall asleep even after everything that had happened throughout the long day. She frowned at the small child as he laid strewn out on the bed jealousy for his easy sleep welling in her heart. "I wish I could sleep like that." She grumbled into the darkness and sighed turning awa from him to look at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, attempting to drift off but after several minutes found her eyes opening once again against her will. "_Come on,_" She willed her body with her eyes still closed. "_Just let me sleep, I'm tired and its been such a long day and I just,_" She closed her eyes as tight as she could. "_I just want to sleep_." She groaned but it was useless her mind wasn't going to shut off as easily as the little Shippo's. "It's not fair."

Groaning Kagome turned on her side, putting her back to the snoring Shippo so she could look out the window of the small bedroom. The window itself was opened, the curtains pulled back so a tiny amount of moonlight could enter the room, just enough so she could see the space she was to sleep within. It was simple to say the least, a small bed, big enough for one and a child, a nightstand where an extinguished candle sat, a chair in the corner where her and Shippo had placed their unneeded clothes in favor of sleeping in the dressing gowns Kaede had provided. After all, the soft cotton of a dressing gown was far more comfortable than the heavier clothes she was forced to wear at sea.

She huffed as she reached absently for the gemstone around her neck not even realizing she was touching it as her eyes traveled over the plain walls of the room, "_Not on picture_." She noted as she rolled the gem between her thumb and forefinger. "_Its so weird to see such a sparse home when you grow up with one filled to the brim was paintings and tapestries_." She frowned at the thought her mind going to her childhood home for just the briefest of moments. "_Mama always made sure every wall had at least one thing on it_." She felt sad for all of a second before she pushed the memory of that woman from her mind choosing to look at the uninteresting white paint. "_Its peeling_." She thought vaguely as she looked at the spots on the wall which were flaking and in need of repair. "Kaede must not have much money_._" Kagome mumbled to herself as she finally bit the bullet and set up in her bed, not even able to fathom the idea of attempting to sleep when her mind refused to turn off for the night.

She leaned against the headboard of the bed, which squeaked at the contact and adjusted her pillow to support her back as her eyes continued to look at the room around her. She could just see the rug that covered the wooden floor, it like everything else was in poor shape, unraveling at the seams.

The young girl frowned, "Even though Kaede owns her own business," She spoke out loud even though there was no one there to hear her. "She still doesn't have enough money to replace the most basic of things, poor woman." She muttered with a shake of her head as a bead of sweat made its way down her neck traveling all the way to the edge of her nightshirt before she brought her hand up to catch it irritated. "It's so much hotter here than the ship." She mumbled dryly before kicking the covers off in an attempt to make herself cooler.

She glanced at the window and sighed uncomfortably from the heat as she took in the old yellowed drapes as they moved with the breeze slightly; the hot breeze. At night in Port Royal it would almost get chilly sometimes from the breeze coming off of the Atlantic waters, thus leaving the window opened was more than enough to make it comfortable to sleep. The same could be said of the ship Shikuro: with the window opened the breeze coming off of the ocean's water would be reasonable and almost bearable but here, here it was simply stagnant.

"I hate humidity." She grumbled as more sweat trickled down her neck. Finally sick of it Kagome swung her feet to the side of the bed, dropping them down to the floor as she rolled her eyes annoyed with the heat. She walked across the floorboard quietly as not to make it squeak and awaken the little Shippo. Said boy didn't even move as she walked to the window, only continued to snore and grumble lightly, mumbling something to the affect of 'so hungry,' under his breath.

Coming to stand in front of the window, she reached her hand out just as she had a million times as a child, clutching the windowsill with firm and knowledgeable fingers. "That's odd." She thought as she glanced down at the wood. "It's smooth but," She tilted her head to the side as she tried to get a better look at the wood's surface. "Is it indented?" She questioned the thick air squinting at the sill trying to determine what the groves she felt were.

Moving her hands she focused her eyes (which were already adjusted to the nighttime light) and took in the plain indentations left by a hand, a hand that had touched this very wood so many times that it had worn a visible mark into the soft sill—just as she had done to her own sill back at home. Gently, she lowered herself to her knees wanting to see even closer her eyes widening with surprise as she took in the perfect little fingertips. Carefully, slowly, she brought her hand up, touching each one of her fingers one by one down into the grooves.

"They match." Kagome gulped, standing up completely taking her fingers away instantly as she turned and looked around the room, looking for any sign of whose room this was. It couldn't be Kaede's room, she was asleep in her room just down the hall. No, this was the very front room and from the looks of it, no one had used it in years except for one brief moment earlier this very night. "Kaede got the compass from this room." Kagome mumbled as she looked around, the thought slowly seeping into her. "The compass that belonged to her sister—," Her mind froze, her internal thoughts trailed off as she blinked rapidly, her mind attempting to wrap around the possibilities of that sentence. "_This is Kikyo's room!"_ Her mind screamed as her eyes snapped to look at the sill, staring at those finger indentations that perfectly matched her own. "And those are Kikyo's marks." She concluded, the implications of such a thing disturbing her. "She did it too, she watched, she watched out the window, just like I watched out the window."

Panic hit her as thought after thought raced through her head making her head ache. Kikyo had looked out this window, the woman who had once had her soul, the woman that she apparently looked like, the woman that the Captain had loved, the woman the Captain had told her she was nothing like, the woman she wasn't supposed to have anything in common with. Apparently, that had been a lie.

"What if the Captain lied, what if we are alike?" Kagome whispered her hands worrying in front of her. "Then—it would be true, he—he—only likes me because I'm her copy." She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut, forcing herself to not believe the truth that was staring her in the face. "It's a lie!" She hissed under her breath, just barely controlling herself for Shippo's sake. "I'm me! I'm not just someone's replica, I'm unique, I'm an individual, I'm myself and no one else." She chanted but it seemed rather useless, even to her.

Her chin trembled as her heart ached and slowly, she slid to the ground onto her knees little tears pricking her eyes as she felt her individuality slip away from her once again, leaving her nothing more than a shadow on the floor, unnoticed, unwanted, and unneeded. A light breeze came through the window the curtains picking up and dancing slightly with it, gently fluttering until they barely touched Kagome's bent head. She blinked from the contact her eyes turning upwards to look in the direction of the soft fabric. The yellowing white cotton seemed to call to her, telling her to look, to look at it, to look beyond it. She narrowed her eyes as the breeze faded and the dancing fabric went limp, devoid of life.

"_Strange—_," She began to think but stopped when her eyes were drawn to the window itself and to the world that laid outside it. It was the worn out street street tired in the moonlight and lacking people, dead. Her eyes widened, "_This window doesn't face the sea_," She realized as she looked out at the town before her feeling confused. "When Kikyo stood here looking out," She questioned the dark. "What was she looking for if not the sea?" Kagome's words paused on her lips as another settle difference became known to her. "Kikyo didn't look for the sea—maybe she didn't long for it like me but if she didn't then why?" She touched the windowsill with just a fingertip. "Or better yet, what was she looking for?" She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyebrows as her mouth opened slightly confused. "Wait—," She glanced at the indentations and lowered herself to them her eyes looking for something that should have been there but wasn't. "There's no dust." She realized, a great epiphany.

She lifted her head, her eyes looking at the window itself, there was no dust on the inside of the frame, this window had either been cleaned recently or had been left opened often. Dipping to her knees once again Kagome stared at the groves, knowing that if they hadn't been used in years then there would be some trace of dust stuck deep within them, buried in the wood even if it had been cleaned or the window had been left opened often to clear out the mustiness of an unused room. There was none. No, not even a little dust remained in those groves, those deep groves, groves that had to have been made over years and years.

"These marks, they're recent but—if they're recent then—," Kagome whispered to herself, her eyes going huge as the tired part of her mind reacted to that information irrationally. "_Kikyo's a ghost that stands at this window!_" It yelled at her causing Kagome to fall back on her bottom, creating a loud bang in the silent night.

She froze on the ground for a second before turning her head slowly to see if Shippo had awakened, the little boy hadn't even budged, his hands still spread out, the covers still kicked off, and his cute baby snores still sounding lightly into the air.

She sighed in relief before turning back to the window, her illogical brain backing down to make way for the part of her that knew her words were foolish. "It's not Kikyo." She told herself firmly. "Or some ghost, I'm her reincarnation so that means she can't have a ghost—at least I think that's how it should work." She nodded to herself firmly. "But if Kikyo didn't make these the who did?"

The knowledge hit her mind before she was even prepared for it. After all, there was only one other who lived in this house.

"Kaede?" The name slipped from her mouth like rain from a slanted roof. "Could she be the one standing here?" Her eyes looked down at the indentations in the wood, the fresh marks. "Are these marks from your hand?" She whispered as she reached down slowly placing her hand in the groove there. "But—why?" She wondered as she massaged the marks with her fingertips. "What were you looking for?" She gulped, "Better yet, who were you waiting for?"

"Shi't."

Kagome jumped as she heard a curse come from outside. Immediately, she dropped to her knees wanting to hide her face just in case there was somebody dangerous mulling about on the street. Carefully, she peeked her head up above the windowsill her eyes darting this way and that hastily looking for the person who made the sound.

"God 'amn it, not a bar in all 'da town open'd still."

The voice came again, her ears registering it to have come from her right. She turned her head quickly, keeping herself low so as not to be seen, only to instantly jump up to her feet when the figure came into view. She saw the silver hair first and then the puppy ears on his head, the red jacket slung over his shoulder, the white cotton shirt not tucked into his pants, his boots unlaced and his golden eyes pained, bloodshot, and unfocused as he looked around, his body slumping forward as if his head was too heavy to even hold up, it was obvious even to Kagome, he was drunk.

She winced as he tripped over his own two feet, falling slightly to the side catching himself on an old barrel. He stood their silently, holding himself up before he slumped to the ground, leaning his head against the barrel, his eyes half closed as if he was simply giving up, as if he was just going to fall asleep right there or better yet pass out right there. She watched as he brought a hand to his head, burying it in his hair, his eyes closing tightly warring off a headache it appeared. He bit his lip and then without preamble turned to his side looking green as if he was about to vomit.

Without a second thought, Kagome climbed up on the window sill knowing that she could easily jump down into the street from the first floor, she had done it before in a hoop skirt once when she was attempting to escape her mother and if she could do it in a hoop skirt and petticoat then she could certainly do it in a nightgown. Sure enough her bare feet landed on the wooden porch of the tavern seconds later as she moved without thought in the Captain's direction. Her mind not registering the clamminess of dirt caking onto her feet and between her toes or the fact that her nightgown was completely indecent to be seen outside—no—her mind didn't care, she didn't care, all that mattered was the man in front of her, the drunken man who had left them only a few hours ago in anger.

"_Inuyasha_," Her mind called to him, wanting to comfort him, wanting his pain to go away. She knew he was hurting as it was painfully obvious just by looking at his current condition and she knew, she knew at least part of what caused it. "_Kikyo_," The name was like a dagger to her heart but she ignored the pain. "_She hurt you so much that you would drink yourself to death_." She felt the tears prick at her eyes. "_I just, I don't want you to hurt_." She reached him easily, dropping to her knees in front of his hunched form without another thought. "Inuyasha." She whispered into the thick night air, her voice shaky yet strong as she moved her fingertips forward reaching to smooth his hair from his face wanting to see if he was still conscious, if he had in fact vomited, or if he had passed out drunk.

Her fingers never made it however, they were stopped midway by a strong hand grasping them, pulling them away, his head raising at the same time, his golden eyes lighting on her. His mouth slightly opened, those eyes dazed but sure, not confused in the least. "Kagome." He rasped out as he let go of her hand and allowed his own to make the same journey hers had tried to seconds before.

She gulped when the pads of his fingers connected with her cheek and she shuttered when his eyes changed, the honey gold warming as his lips formed a gentle smile.

"Kagome." He repeated, the word slurring on his tongue. "You're beau'iful."

She gasped and pulled away in shock, his words haunting her, causing her heart to pound in her chest. "_Me?_" She thought but desperately wanted to say it out loud as if she couldn't believe he had said she was beautiful, her Kagome, not Kikyo.

His eyes instantly changed from her action, narrowing confused, almost angry, misunderstanding her reaction. "Keh." He barely got the syllable out as he quickly turned away from her, the action causing his inebriated form to lose its balance, falling to the side.

Concerned, she reached out despite her pounding heart and caught him, attempting to stop the fall. He pushed her hands away righting himself easily, sneering at her, his face contorted into a look of both anger and old pain.

"You'ra—jus' 'ike her." He slurred as he squeezed his eyes shut sniffling as he braced himself with one hand on the ground while the other rubbed his eyes and face. "She—a—," He tried to speak but his words got caught in his throat as he groaned. "Ummm—she—didn't a—'ike it whn I's tou'ch'd her either." He looked at her, his eyes swirling with emotions, self hate, sorrow, anger, pain, even guilt. "Her and Nee-chan, they 'oth hat'd me."

"Nee-chan?" Kagome repeated the odd word her mind trying to wrap around the strange piece of language.

"Yeah." Inuyasha laughed, but there was no mirth in it. "They'a hat'd me." He told her as he sniffled before smiling sadly. "I lov'd 'em and they hat'd me." He laughed or sobbed, Kagome really couldn't tell, she only sat stunned as the strong, intimidating, and imposing force that was Inuyasha, the Captain of the ship the Shikuro, laughed hysterically, pain hidden in every breath he took.

"Inuyasha—," She whispered wanting him to stop, wanting that pain to go away, wanting him to feel better. She reached out her hand touching his arm with hesitant fingers.

He jumped at the contact but didn't pull away, his gold bloodshot eyes looking at her in shock, then looking down at her hand as if he couldn't believe she had touched him. Then suddenly, his eyes went soft, a look she had seen only a few times before, each time right before he had kissed her. Her heart began to pound in her chest as he reached for her with the hand she wasn't holding up and allowed it to cup her cheek.

"You don't care, do ya Ka—go—me?" He asked, his words becoming somewhat more sober as he sounded out each syllable of her name, slowly, drunkenly, sensually. "You wo'dn't care, you're different, 'ight?" He tilted his head to the side, his honey gold eyes pleading with her gently seeming to caress her with just their molten gold appearance, as he gave her a crocked boyish smile.

"_Dead lord,_" Kagome thought as she looked into those perfect sensational eyes. "_You're gorgeous, the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen._"

"You," He continued on breaking up her thoughts. "Don't care who I am, what I am, do you?" He whispered into the air as his eyes looked over her landing on the gemstone that rested around her neck. "You 'ike this form," He continued as he reached for it but hesitated before he touched the little orb. "Not 'ike her und him, 'ight?" He stopped talking and drug his eyes away the gemstone as he dropped his hand back down realizing even in his drunken state that he could no longer touch it for fear of losing control once more.

Kagome followed his hand barely registering that he had stopped talking, her eyes looking on with rapt interest as he stopped himself from touching the gem that rightfully belonged to him. "_Why didn't he touch it?_" She wondered as she stared at his hunched form. "_I just don't understand_."

"Kagome." He whispered disturbed by her silence. "Ya can't even answur, can ya?" His voice was sad in the night air as his golden eyes began to dim.

It took her a moment to realize that he had stopped talking because he was waiting for her to actually answer. "Oh." She gulped, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to react to his drunken question. "I—," She tried but couldn't find the right response.

"Its this form, 'idn't it?" He spoke softly into the night as he brought a hand to his chest and grabbed a piece of hair that hung loose around his shoulders.

"_What on earth is he talking about, a form?_" She blinked several times watching as he messed with the little silver hairs absently. "_Do I like this form, does he mean do I like demons?"_

"It's funny." Inuyasha began to talk again, his voice cracking as he spoke. "Nee-chan, he want'd me ta be a demon." He told her softly as if he was telling a great secret, unwittingly and truthfully he was. "Kikyo—she hat'd the demon, she wished, you know 'hat I wasn't a demon, 'hat I—," He leaned closer to her, his face merely a inch away as his drunken gold eyes peered into her, looked at her as if he was reading her mind. "She want'd me to be a human."

"But," Kagome blinked rapidly even more confused. "That's impossible, you're a demon and demon's can't be humans."

Inuyasha laughed at her words, pulling away. "You're so naïve." He told her bluntly a silly grin lighting on his face, highlighting every young feature that rested there. "But 'hat's what I love 'bout you."

Her heart stopped in her chest at his words as she took in his closed eyed boyish smile. It was heartbreaking how sweet he looked with his head tilted to his side, his dog ears dropping on his head from the weight of alcohol in his stomach, that little fang peeking out from his lip. It was almost criminal the sensation that built inside of her just looking at him. He was singlehandedly the most stunning, mind blowing person she had ever in her life seen. A part of her just wanted to let go, to grab him, to kiss him, to do something so completely improper, undignified, that she would never be able to look her mother in the face again but another part of her knew better.

That part of her knew this was a fantasy, this was a lie, this was a drunk.

"You're drunk, Captain." She told him sadly, knowing that the drink was causing everything he had said to happen, knowing that he meant none of it.

"Tsst." He stuck his tongue out at her as he braced both hands on the ground and forced himself to stand, extending one hand out to her once he gained his balance. "I'm only a wee bit drunk." He told her with a smile, two of his fingers showing her how little alcohol he had consumed. He stuck his tongue out again and chuckled, his face breaking out into a giant drunk grin as he reached his hand for her, waiting for her to take it.

She looked at the claw appendage and swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect if she took it but at the same time wanting to find out. Carefully, she placed her hand into his much larger one and watched in amazement as he pulled her up to her feet with so much force that for a second she found herself floating in the air. She gasped as the world seemed to slow down as she floated above his head, that boyish look the cornerstone of his lips as his eyes sparkled up at her, just as they had before back at the Port of Spain as he calculated his age, just as they had back at Port Royal when they danced, just as they had in Havana after the tavern fight, just as they had when he gave her the violin, just as they had when he gave her that first lesson.

As if in slow motion she felt herself begin to fall back down as if gravity had finally kicked back in. The hand holding her own tightened as his other hand came to wrap around her waist, bringing her to him as he pulled her in close, his face burying into her neck, his nose nuzzling where he had marked her, the feeling causing a jolt of electricity to hit her the tingling going all the way down to her toes. She felt his lips brush against her neck, her heart beating so fast from the action that she thought it would burst from her chest. Finally, he pulled away from her, his smile so contagious that she couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly he laughed, his eyes shining with delight as he pulled her into a embrace once again, this time his nose going higher burying itself in her short hair. She heard the sound of his inhale and she felt the vibration of a contented whine in his chest.

"Flow'rs," He whispered in her ear. "Flow'rs and the 'ea." His hold tightened for a moment before he released her completely, his eyes focusing on her own. "I h'pe—," He told her. "I 'member this tomorraw." He chuckled. "But when I'm this drunk," He laughed his eyes closing as he attempted to gain control of his voice again. "I don't 'member nothing."

Kagome wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh with him or cry. Opting for a slight smile she reached for his shirt, tugging on it slightly. "Come on Inuyasha." She whispered as she turned and started walking back to the tavern. "Let's get inside. Miroku's been worried about you." She directed him gently, her heart cracking in her chest, not knowing what to make of anything that had just happened. "Kaede made you a bed, it'll be good for you to lay down and sleep this off."

She heard him sigh behind her but smiled when he began to follow her without resistance, making the short distance back to the tavern with her in silence. They reached the front door within moments both somehow knowing Kaede had left it unlocked.

-break-

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her room, bright and happy, a stark contrast to the previous night. Sitting up in her bed she stretched absently, bringing her hands above her head trying to pop her stiff joints as they groaned, protesting the action heavily. Taking in a deep breath of the morning air she reached a hand to rub her eyes before yawning.

"Hot." She mumbled to herself as she pushed the light cotton sheet aside so she could climb from the confines of the too warm bed. Carefully her feet touched the ground and as they did a rather loud and irritated growl hit her ears. Fully awakened by the sound she stood to her feet completely; one of her hands blindly grabbing her jacket from the chair as she hurried around the bed to the door of her room.

Behind her she vaguely heard Shippo mumble in his sleep but ignored the baby talk as her hand met the handle of the door just as she managed to get one arm in her jacket sleeve. Pushing the door opened she froze, her other hand dangling in the air instead of fitting into the jacket, as the surprise of what she saw caught her off guard.

Sitting in the middle of the room was none other than the Captain, a hammer in one hand and his thumb of his other hand in his mouth. "This is all your fault old woman." He mumbled around the appendage in his mouth, glaring daggers at the old woman in question.

"My fault?" Kaede mumbled from her spot sitting at a table not too far away from where the Captain was working, a tea cup in front of her along with a kettle, sugar bowl and creamer. "You're the one who smashed the table." She told him bluntly as she sipped something from a beautiful tea cup. "And if I do recall, you were the one who offered to fix the table." She eyed him with her one good eye. "Or should I say, offered to attempt to fix it."

"I can fix a bloody table." The Captain grumbled as he ripped his thumb from his mouth reaching for a nail that was lying on the floor.

"Funny," Kaede reasoned as she set her cup down and lifted a hand to her chin in thought. "It doesn't look like fixing to me, more like destroying."

"There's a process." The Captain claimed as he set the broken leg of the table upright on the bottom of the rounded wood top, looking at it this way and that, trying to determine how he should nail it in.

"Why don't you just give me the money for the carpenter?" Kaede reasoned as she watched him, her face held in a grimace as if she was afraid he was going to hurt himself again.

"I will but this one's just missing a leg," The Captain spat in her direction as he tried to figure out how to hold the leg while also holding a nail and a hammer. "It should be easy enough to fix and then I won't have to pay for four tables, just three."

Kaede shrugged and took another sip from her cup. "I doubt the price will be all that different."

"It's the principle of the matter." The Captain grumbled as he finally got the leg in position to hammer in the nail.

"I thought it was the principle of hurting yourself doing something you have no business doing." She spoke calmly as she reached for the sugar electing to put some more in her drink.

Inuyasha growled lowering the hammer before turning to look at her, his eyes flaming with anger. "Maybe it's the principle of shutting the fuck up before I break another table."

"Oh yes, destroy things, that's the answer." She replied nonchalantly as she stirred the sugar into her tea, scraping the spoon against the cup to dry it off before placing it back down on the table.

Inuyasha dropped the hammer and the nail, clutching his fist as he stood quickly to his feet, his mouth drawn in a thin line, anger radiating off of him like flames come off of a fire. "Why you old bat—," He ground out his teeth gritted.

Kaede ignored him, reaching for her tea to take a sip her eyes landing on Kagome as if she had known the girl was there all along. "Why good morning Kagome child." She said brightly, her lips as well as her eye lighting in a gentle smile. "Would you care for some tea?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by the irritated snort of the Captain.

"So you're just gonna ignore me huh?" He ground out as he stomped towards the door. "Fine! I'll go find a bloody carpenter." With that he once again left the room, slamming the door behind him violently.

Kaede chuckled from her spot at the table, her eyes amused as she watched him through the window huffing away. "He was always such a rash boy." She told Kagome thoughtfully as she patted the chair next to her, motioning the girl to take a seat. "I mean, he doesn't know where a carpenter is in this city." She smiled and shook her head. "He'll be back in fifteen minutes, empty handed and huffy."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the old woman as she took a seat next to her reaching for an empty cup and the kettle. "How long have you known him?"

"Since I was a little girl," Kaede replied the smile still on her face as she offered Kagome milk and sugar. "I must have been about seven the first time I saw him."

"Wow, you really were a little girl." Kagome agreed as she took in the old woman's appearance trying to access how old she was now. "How did you meet?"

Kaede smirked as she took a sip of her tea, the earlier memory causing her to chuckle. "Oh, my sister introduced us." She decided that was the safest way to tell Kagome she had walked in on the two of them having sex.

"Kikyo." Kagome acknowledged the name, as she stirred her own sugar into her tea. "She must have been an—interesting person."

"She was." Kaede told her as she slowly sat her tea cup down on the little white saucer that set on the table, her old wrinkled hands fingering the cup for only a second before they pulled away, moving to rest in her lap, fiddling with the edges of her shirt. "She was a kind woman, she had a sweet nature but was a bit idealistic." She took a deep breath. "She thought the world should run one way and one way alone and when it didn't she grew angry."

"Forgive me." Kagome said as she bit her lip. "But that sounds a bit—a."

"Asinine? Absurd? Or how about downright stupid." Kaede filled in for her as she took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "That was just Kikyo, she was a bit foolish when it came to the way things are, or better yet were."

Kagome nodded her head, listening to Kaede it almost sounded like the old woman didn't like her sister and yet yesterday, she had acted so different, acting as if her sister had been the greatest most important person in the world.

As if hearing her thoughts Kaede began to speak again. "I loved her." The old woman whispered. "Even if I didn't agree with her, I loved her dearly and I miss her but—," She paused for just a second as her old eye grew soft with memories. "What is done is done and there's nothing we can do to change that."

Kagome bit her lip as those words permeated the air causing a question to stir within her, "_What is done is done but how did it finish?_" She gulped. "_How did Kikyo die?_" For some reason Kagome knew Kaede wasn't the one to ask.

"I slept so well."

Kagome and Kaede's conversation ended with the sound of Sango's voice on the stairs.

"Good morning." Kagome called to the older woman as her feet left the last step and she crossed the room, coming over to the table sluggishly, Miroku falling behind her his eyes looking at the room as if expecting someone.

"Where's the Captain?" He asked without preamble, an action that caused Kagome to smile despite herself.

"He went to find a carpenter." Kaede informed as she stood from her chair, her old body and the chair both creaking from the action as she moved towards the bar slowly, retrieving two more cups for Sango and Miroku. "He'll be back soon, so don't fret."

Miroku nodded and took a seat at the table. "I wonder when he got in last night."

"Who knows?" Sango replied as she reached for the kettle, taking a cup from Kaede gratefully, her steady well rested hands pouring herself morning tea easily.

Kagome blushed lightly at the words, as she forced herself to look at her own tea cup, focusing on the dark liquid within in.

"I left the door unlocked for him." Kaede told them as she reached for the sugar bowl pulling it towards her. "Knowing that uncouth demon he probably came in through a window."

Before she could stop herself Kagome defended the Captain. "He used the door."

Kaede, Sango, and Miroku froze, before they all collectively (as if the simultaneous action had been premeditated) turned to look at the youngest person in the room. Kagome smiled faintly in return, her eyes darting this way and that trying desperately not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Do you have something you'd like to share, Kagome?" Sango prodded as she scooted her chair closer to the younger girl, abandoning her cup of tea in favor of interrogation.

"No—not a thing—I just meant I um—," She stalled trying to think of anything she could use to get herself out of this one. "I—I heard the door open last night, that's all." She laughed as she came up with the quick and horrible explanation, it was an awkward sound.

Sango smiled leaning closer to the younger girl, her eyes gleaming like a cat that had just found a moose. "Now now Kagome, tell Auntie Sango the truth." The girl pressed as she smiled her eyes lighting up even more at the prospect of what had happened.

Miroku leaned in closer to his wide giving Kagome the same interrogators smile. "Yeah, Miss Kagome, do tell."

Kagome leaned backwards in her chair, sweat starting to trickle down the side of her face, sweat that wasn't caused by the heat. "That's the truth, honest."

Sango gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't convinced but before she could question any further the door to the tavern swung opened, or more or less slammed opened once again.

"Otou-san!" Miroku abandoned the Kagome examination in favor of quickly standing to his feet, moving over to the man who was standing in the door looking just as irritated as he had when he left.

"We're leaving." He said bluntly as Miroku came to stand in front of him.

"But—?" Sango complained as she too forgot all about Kagome.

"We need to get back to the ship." Inuyasha growled lightly not in the mood to deal with any excuses. "I don't know how long Myoga can watch it without someone complaining and taking over."

"The ship will be fine for an hour." Kaede mumbled calmly from her place at the table. All four younger adults turned towards the old woman, seemingly having forgotten she was there. "Stay, eat breakfast. It's your first visit in fifty years, having breakfast won't kill you."

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to go soft at the sound of Kaede's voice but only for a second before the irritated mask went straight back on. "Fine, only because I'm hungry." He muttered as he closed the door to the tavern, this time with a lot less force. Grabbing Miroku he pulled the younger man back to the table calmly sitting down as he let go of his son, allowing the boy to sit on his own.

"I'll go wake up Shippo." Kagome mumbled dazed for the hasty change in pace.

"That won't be necessary." The Captain informed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sure enough the sound of the bedroom door opening brought everyone's eyes to the small sleepy boy who was currently making his way to the table. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when the child stopped in the middle of the room looking as if he had fallen asleep on his feet. "Worse than Miroku." He grumbled but there was no bite in his tone as he stood hastily, grabbing the child by the collar before depositing him in Kagome's lap.

The word, "Hungry," was the sleepy Shippo's only coherent response.

"What's for breakfast old woman?" Inuyasha mumbled, arms crossed over his chest as everyone watched him, taking in his strange yet seemingly normal foul mood.

Kaede only smiled as if this was the most excitement she had had in years. "Whatever you like."

"I don't care as long as it's food."

-break-

"_As with all good things, they must eventually come to an end."_

Those were the words Kaede's sister had spoken right before she died, an ironic kind of death bed statement but fitting to Kaede even now as she watched Inuyasha once again walk out her front door. The last time she had been eight, this time she was fifty-eight.

The old woman smiled sadly as she made her way to the room she had lent Kagome for the night. Her old hand's touching the handle gently before bringing it downward and letting the door open. Instantly she felt a wave, a rush, as if she was suddenly younger, as if this room was suddenly lived in, as if the person who had always claimed it were not in fact dead.

"Sister." She whispered, hoping for a response but just like every time she opened the door, no voice came.

With a heavy breath Kaede opened her eye and allowed it to travel the now once again vacant room, taking in the sight of the place that housed so many memories. Even after fifty years it looked the same, the same bed, the same curtains, the same shelves, the same peeling paint.

It was all the same just as he was the same. He looked the same, tall, handsome, a firm chin, piercing honest eyes. He looked exactly the same as he had the first time she had ever seen him as a demon, a half demon. She closed her eye at the thought, the memory hitting her like a ton of bricks falling to the ground.

She could just see the woman trying to stop the demon that was drunk in their bar. Why she hadn't used her miko powers to stop the demon Kaede had never know. It dind't matter anyway because before Kikyo could have even thought to retaliate in anyway, the demons claws had been inside her.

"_Ah!_"

She could still hear her sister's voice screaming as the splintering pain of having her body ripped apart ran through her. She could feel of blood on her face as it splattered throughout the bar everything coming to a halt as demon's looked on amazed that the beautiful barmaid of Cumming's Tavern had been gutted before their very eyes. "He didn't stand a chance." Kaede thought as she shook her head the image of those demons setting upon their brother and ripping him to shreds met her young mind. They had torn him apart, desecrated him until there was nothing left.

She remembered screaming when the shock wore off but it was too late her sister was already dead, she was already alone at the age of thirteen, tiny and insignificant in the world: Fatherless and motherless.

"_Kaede, what happened?"_

She remembered his gruff voice sounding just behind her and a gentle hand resting on her head. "He arrived right after they buried her." She vaguely registered her hand clutching at her side in the same way it had then.

_"Kaede, talk to me please?"_

She remembered the sound of his voice was pained and quiet. Thinking back on it now he had almost sounded like his heart was breaking. She remembered clutching the memento at her side, her sister had asked not to be buried with it and had told her to give it back to its true owner for reasons at the time she had not known.

"_She's gone."_

Kaede remembered standing before the grave as the man came to stand behind him, his form towering over her own and casting a shadow as she told him the truth barely believing it as she spoke.

"_But—she was just here."_

He had sounded so sure that she had thought to turn and look at him. The first thing she saw was his eyes in the daylight that shinned so beautiful molten gold shimmering as the sun reflected off of him. They had been beautiful those eyes, then that face, then that hair, then those ears and without anyone having to tell her she had known, known that the man was Inuyasha, the same man who slept with her sister but had dark hair, dark eyes, and normal human ears.

_"Inuyasha!"_

She remembered crying out his name and throwing her arms around his stomach as she cried into his chest. She didn't recall having seen his face at the time but she was sure if she had it would have been completely shocked.

"He didn't think I'd recognize him, he thought I would question his changed appearance after having seen him as a human for so long." Kaede mumbled as she stepped further into the room, her memory of the demon attack that had taken her sister leaving her. "Maybe I didn't question it because I was so blinded with grief," She whispered as she stepped up to the window sill, her hands falling into fifty year old groves as if they were custom gloves. "Or—," She allowed her voice to fade as a soft smile joined her lips. "It was because I knew that the true Inuyasha was not the man I saw on the outside." Her one eye caught a glimpse of him as he walked down the street, Kagome at his side, Miroku and Sango trailing behind, Shippo on Sango's shoulder. "But—was instead the one I saw when I looked into those honey eyes."

She felt the tears form in her eye, she felt them drip, overflowing as she watched him disappear around a corner, knowing this was probably the last time she would ever see him again. He was departing after all, departing on a journey that could possibly take him all over the world. It was momentous that moment, that realization, that knowledge that something big was about to happen, something big surrounding the man she knew and the girl she had once known. It was huge and yet, it was small.

Kaede smiled faintly her eye trained on the place he had turned the corner. "Just remember Inuyasha," She told the air. "Whether Gold or Black, you're still the same man." She turned away from the window, her words haunting, a premonition that clung in the hot humid air.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review _

**Edited for Content 7/31/2012 and 8/1/2012  
**

**Congrats to Tjam for being reviewer 700!  
**

**Bonus Point:**

What's Inuyasha's (and my own) favorite type of Alcohol? Hint: The answer is in Havana and Captain Morgan can help you get there. (Don't worry I am more than legal enough to drink ^_~)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Well, well, boys and girls some of you guys are very well educated. (Gets in Professor Mode) The answer to last week's Bonus Question is Japan! Nihon is the Japanese word for Japan. It consists of two words actually Ni which means Sun (Hints the Japanese flag is a rising sun) and Hon which means Beginnings. Congrats to everyone who got it!

SweetHunniiBunnii, Nice Stories, pApAw, Purple Dragon Ranger, I am Green, HeavenlyEclipse, LittleMargarita, Neko-hanyou05, NurNur, Evey, Tjam, AriaLuvsInu, InuKag4eva, 3lue 3utterfly, Chibi Emi-chan, SilverStarWing, Warm-Amber92, Pidgey104, glon morski, Gun toten Girly

**Fun Fact: **

A lot of countries call themselves something different than what American's or English Speakers call them. For instance, Germany (my homeland) is known as Deutschland to its people, Austria is known as Österreich and Egypt is known as Masr. If you know any other's I'd love to hear 'em!

**Next Chapter:**

**The Red Arrow**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 7/20/2011


	30. The Mouth of the Mississippi

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Mouth of the Mississippi**

Captain Inuyasha stood at the helm of his vessel, his hands on the steering wheel, his sharp eyes looking out into the twilight speckled sky as he guided the ship around the many small banks that lined the peninsula and mouth of the Mississippi River. It probably wasn't best that they were navigating this tough terrain at dust when the light wasn't exactly favorable but, he knew, it was prudent they leave the coast as soon as possible, after all, pirates often died that spent too much time near the unfriendliness of land.

"We're coming up on the swell Captain."

His ears twitched, swerving on his head in the direction of Miroku's voice. The telltale sounds of heavy boots hitting ascending steps alerting him to the man's ascent from the quarterdeck to the helm's deck. He glanced quickly at the staircase, just in time to see Miroku's shoulders emerge as he climbed the flight of stairs, his face drawn in a serious line.

"Once we hit the swell we'll be in open seas." Miroku continued on as he made his way to stand by his father's side. Shoulder to shoulder with the man he trusted more than anyone in the world but also knew the least about.

"Understood." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned the wheel slightly his eyes going up to look at Myoga who was perched in the crow's nest, the flea's sharp demon eyes apt at seeing the direction of the water's current in the fading light. He smirked at the knowledge, most ships didn't have this advantage, the demon sight advantage. "Myoga!" He yelled his voice carrying in the dusk world hitting the small man's ears easily.

"Aye Captain!" The flea demon responded without taking his eyes off the sea, scouting ahead, vigilant.

"Which way?"

"Starboard-u would be bests-u." Myoga shouted down as his eyes scanned the relatively calm sea before him.

The waters were clear like a pond in the middle of spring and the surf was calm. As calm as if it had been nothing more than a field of grass on a silent plane. It was so calm in fact that it almost made it hard to see the land around them as it blended in however, that did not detour Myoga who knew the seas like the back of his hand. He knew her waters, knew her motions, and he could easily tell where she started and where she stopped.

"Don't turn to far-u," He called down to the Captain as his sharp eyes picked up a familiar but deadly sight. "There-e a sandbar-u!"

"What's the distance till we pass?" Inuyasha called back as he strained his eyes, they weren't as good as Myoga's were, Myoga was a full-fledged demon, and a flea demon at that, a species known for good eyesight and the ability to jump amazingly high. Still, despite this the Captain was not inept, although it was not as clear to him as it probably was to Myoga, he could still see the shape of something darker than the water up ahead, something that didn't reflect the light like the water around it did.

"Quarter of-fu league at-to most Captain!" Myoga called down again as his sharp eyes measured the distance for the Captain a talent he was known for. "It-to large bar!"

"Thanks." The Captain called as he slowly started to turn the ship starboard trusting in his old friend's judgment. "Miroku, where are Kagome and Sango?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the once again complete and blatant use of informality the Captain took with Kagome's name but didn't say a word, vowing instead to bring it up the next time they had lessons. "They're below, Sango thought it best they stay out of the way for now."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this information as he tilted the wheel slightly more starboard choosing to focus on the sea before his ears twitching on his head listening for the slightest squeak from Myoga, just in case they ran into unknown trouble. "I guess it never occurred to her we might need her." He muttered to himself but let it go quickly, knowing he had no right to really be mad with Sango.

She was a human and not as knowledgeable or experienced with sailing at night as the rest of them were and thus she would not be much help above deck a fact she was well aware of. She was better off below, out of the way, where she could be of the best use: keeping Kagome safe should anything go awry.

"_Kagome_." He blinked a few times as the name came and went his mind too muddled and too tired to really focus on the girl at the moment. He closed his eyes tightly for only an instant before opening them and blinking once again rapidly surprised that they actually felt heavy and tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually felt legitimately tired. "_God, when was the last time I had a hangover?_" He wondered as he felt the slight pounding in the back of his skull ease a little. "_When was the last time I drank—like that?"_

He huffed; he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been that drunk, so drunk in fact that he could not—even if he tried—remember what had happened the night before. It was fuzzy, like a puzzle with the pieces scattered in his brain. He remembered the whiskey bottle he took from Kaede, he remembered it being suddenly empty, he remembered the bar he had found, the rum there (it had tasted good), he remembered closing time, he remembered starting to walk home, he remembered the other bar, being kicked out of it (perhaps he started a fight; he wasn't sure) and then he remembered stumbling down the road back to Kaede's, stopping by a barrel, falling, and then a hand reaching for him, the sudden feel of soft skin as he wrapped his own hand around a slender wrist, and then a pair of stormy startled grey eyes.

Inuyasha paused, his heart beat accelerated and he took a giant deep breath as a feeling of being completely overwhelmed hit him. "_Grey eyes—?"_ He questioned himself, he knew that there was only one person in the world who had grey eyes like those he was imagining; those beautiful, deep, reassuring wide grey eyes that stared full of turmoil and discourse at him like a tide on a beach before a storm hits the land. "_Was she there, was_ _Kagome there?_"

He brought one hand off the wheel, bringing it to his head, gripping his hair in his fingers as he felt the pounding in the back of his skull suddenly intensify. Closing his eyes he inhaled thru his nose until his chest felt like it would explode, only then did he exhale harshly pushing all the air from his lungs.

"Useless." He muttered as he forced the memory to go away, there was no point in trying to remember something that had happened when he had been drunk besides if Kagome had been there he would have known, she would have said something, the girl wasn't good at keeping secrets after all. Yes, it was probably just a dream anyway; he probably just passed out and dreamt of her. He opened his eyes wide at the thought, "_What if I dreamt of her?"_ He tilted his head in thought part of him wanting to remember that dream, especially if Kagome was the star. "_What did I dream about that would have her in it?_" He smirked at the thought but regretted it instantly as the pounding in his head amplified tenfold as if his mind was punishing him for his dirty thoughts. Bringing a hand to his face he rubbed his eyes trying to rid them of the unnatural heaviness and sleepiness that was settling over him. It did little to no good. Irritated, he exhaled slowly rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Damn headache."

"Captain?"

His eyes snapped opened and he hastily turned to Miroku. "_I completely forgot he was standing there._" He realized quite shocked. "Yeah?"

Miroku gave him an inquisitive look but said nothing about his odd behavior, choosing to shrug it off instead. "What are your orders for me ser?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, it was rare for Miroku to actually ask for orders, the boy usually just somehow knew what he wanted, knew what there was to do, knew without even having to think, let alone ask. Clearing his throat he brought a hand to his head scratching the back of it as he thought of an order, a fitting order. He glanced around, it looked like every job was being fulfilled currently, Myoga was on watch, Samuel was checking fathoms, Totosai was currently fixing a hole in the front deck a few choice men helping him with the job, a few other men were working in the sails taming riggings and checking lines to make sure they were tight and he was navigating. Other than those jobs, there really wasn't much else to do above or below. In fact, all the men that were currently below were either asleep or drunk, off duty for the night, not needed till the dawn.

"Um—," He grumbled as he closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "There's not really anything to do."

Miroku gave him a lopsided smile. "Surely you can think of something." He prodded as Inuyasha glared.

Blinking Inuyasha looked around him trying to think of anything that Miroku could do for him at the moment. "_I don't need a navigator, Myoga's doing that_," He told himself as he steered the vessel almost absently. "_I don't need him to steer I'm doing that_," He tapped a claw against the wood of the wheel. "_So what else is there to do?_"

"Captain watch-i bar, gettin' close-e!" Myoga yelled from above them breaking apart the Captain's thoughts by giving him an idea at the same time.

"There," He grumbled as he turned the wheel slightly to the Larboard before turning to look at Miroku smugly. "Go—look at the side, keep your eye on that sandbar and tell me if we get too close."

Miroku nodded slowly, his eyes trained on the unfocused Captain, watching him sharply. He licked his lips unmoving as if routed to the spot.

"What?" The Captain whispered harshly when he didn't obey right away. "I found you a job so do it!"

Miroku bit his lip leaning forward closer to the Captain's ears so no one might hear except him. "You seem a bit—hung-over Otou-san."

Inuyasha's eyes darted towards him at the words his face turning an odd shade of red either from embarrassment or more likely, anger, "Go do your job pup!" He commanded as he gripped the wheel tightly in his hands eyes once again focused on the job at hand.

Miroku smiled but gave him a slight nod anyway as a sign of respect before he walked away. He moved to the side of the ship just as he had been told and took a deep breath of the impending night air. It was cool tonight, the wind coming off of the Atlantic almost chilling as it hit the water of the river and the sea before gusting up the side of the ship quickly. "It's a bit cold tonight, a rather pleasant change from the heat of New Orleans." He spoke as if talking to himself but Inuyasha knew better.

The dog demon watched unmoving his gold eyes staring at the boy he had raised before he shook his head, turning away from his ward, mumbling something under his breath that Miroku couldn't make out.

The black haired man turned just his eyes shifting to get a look at his father as he glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't quite get that."

Inuyasha snorted. "Believe me it was nothing good." His gold eyes darted to Miroku narrow and cold yet underneath that warm and almost, albeit oddly, entertained. "Now get to work." He finished lifting his eyebrows, daring Miroku to challenge him further.

Miroku smiled used to the treatment and to the odd affection. "Aye Captain," He told his father as he turned away his eyes refocusing on the sea.

Squinting he looked down into the black water the light of the setting sun enough for him to see the small sandbar as it peeked out of the river, only a few hundred yards away from them but still close enough to be a threat. He licked his lips as he watched the water lap at the edge of the sandbar, gently hugging the edges of the land before losing its grip and falling away back into the river-sea. "_I wonder how many fathoms the water is here."_ He questioned silently as he stared down the side of the ship, the murky river water told him nothing.

Looking upwards he stared down the length of the boat his eyes searching for the crewman who should be checking the water as they moved. Sure enough hovering at the front of the boat was Samuel with a rope that was knotted at well honed intervals in his hands. He was human, but well trained when it came to the sea and measuring fathoms, Miroku knew if they were in any danger Samuel would let them know but from the looks of it, the sand bar was far enough away that it would not change the water's depth too drastically, thus leaving them with safe passage.

Miroku looked back down at the sandbar, taking in the vague outline that he could just make out as the sun began to fade behind the horizon, vanishing from the earth for the night as the bright moon rose over their heads taking its place in the night sky, supplying them with minimal but adequate light. It was a beautiful change, the pinkish sky fading into nothing but dark black as the milky way formed above them, a tapestry of stars and planets and galaxies they knew nothing of, a world they had no idea existed, a place so far beyond them that their minds could not even comprehend it.

"Nichi," Miroku mumbled the word for sun under his breath as he tried to remember the words for moon and stars. He knew he had learned them, he had written them a hundred times just in his first lesson with the Captain, not to mention all the times he had practiced them alone. Straining his mind he forced himself to remember, pulling the word as if from nothing into the air. "Getsu." It rolled off his tongue as he stared at the moon, taking in the fullness of the celestial body before his eyes turned to the stars around it, fumbling for their name as well. "Hoshi."

"That's very good, Miroku." The Captain called from his spot only a few feet away at the wheel, his eyes liking the change from light to dark, his hangover liking it even more than his eyes.

Surprised, Miroku turned to look at him his face clearly showing how stunned he was that he had been overheard. "You were listening?"

Inuyasha gave him a dry look. "My ears aren't just for show you know." He said with a snort.

Miroku felt his face slightly flush at the words but didn't comment right away as he looked at the sky above his head. "Sora?" He whispered out, his voice sounding slightly shaky as if he wasn't sure the word was right.

"Hai." The Captain told him as he turned the wheel again. "Myoga, how we doing?" He called upwards to the small flea.

"Good-u Captain," The small man replied as he leaned over the edge of the crow's nest to look down at them both. "Just-to hold ship-pu steady-y and we'll be in the sea soon!"

"Excellent," Inuyasha let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. It was a relief, a major relief, being on land was a scary thing when one was a pirate, after all, sea legs and land legs are two completely different things and it's rare for one man to possess both. "Tell me when we hit the mouth!"

"Yes, Captain," The tiny man called down to Inuyasha as he kept his sharp eyes focused foreward. "Should be there buery soon!"

Inuyasha smirked, his hands holding the wheel steady just as Myoga had mentioned. "Oi, Miroku?" He called over to the younger man, his voice sounding strange to Miroku's ears, as if it was thick with something, specifically an accent. "Sora ni wa," He began as he took one hand from the wheel to point at the sky. "Nanidesu ka?" He questioned his eyes turning to look at Miroku who could only stare back completely dazed.

"What?" Miroku muttered as he gave the Captain a look that clearly stated there was no way in hell he had understood what had just been said.

"Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?" The Captain repeated motioning to the sky once again with one clawed hand.

"Sora—ni wa," Miroku spoke slowly knowing he would not be let off the hook, he had to try. "Nan—i—desu ka?"

"Hai." The Captain said with a sharp nod of his head secretly impressed that Miroku had pronounced every word as well as he had.

Knowing what he had to do, Miroku closed his eyes searching the back of his mind, diving deep into his memory for all his recollections about his lessons that rested there. "I know Sora means sky but what about the sky?" He questioned out loud as he rubbed his chin, trying to think of the other words in the sentence he knew. "Ka," He sounded out the last syllable in the sentence. "Is Hiragana, it makes it—a question, right?" He opened one eye to look at Inuyasha for a hint. "Ka at the end of a sentence means it's a question?"

Inuyasha shrugged but nodded his head in agreement all the same, his eyes staying focused on the wheel and the sea before them.

Miroku smiled in triumph as he continued to think. "Nani is also a question but specifies what kind of question, hm?" He thought hard back to the time Inuyasha had explained the question words of the unknown native language: how, where, when, why—what. "It means what!" He realized as his eyes snapped opened and he whipped his head to the Captain. "Right, am I right?"

"Hai." Came the Captain's short but honest reply.

"So," Miroku concluded one hand still posed on his chin thinking. "It's a question about the sky," He tapped his fingers on the wood of the railing. "What about the sky?"

"Sora—," The Captain started slowly. "Ni wa," he paused giving Miroku a hard look. "Nanidesu ka."

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Nani desu?"

Inuyasha smirked slightly while nodding. "Nanidesu ka."

"Nani desu ka?" Miroku frowned knowing the Captain was trying to tell him something, something about that word, 'desu' what did it mean. "Desu."

The Captain sighed drawing Miroku's attention back to him. "Nanidesu."

"Nanidesu?" Miroku parroted back as realization hit him. "It's one word. Nanidesu, but I don't remember learning that."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Nanidesu ka." He stressed the sound of the 'ka' as hard as he could while raising his eyebrows trying to get Miroku to understand without flat out giving him the answer.

Miroku blinked, "Ka?" He repeated the stressed syllable. "It's all part of the question, isn't it?" He realized. "Nanidesu ka is the question."

"Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?" The Captain repeated the question once again as he motioned to the moon and then the pointed at a star.

Miroku looked at the two different celestial bodies, the stars and the moon, confused. "_He didn't say anything about the stars or the moon, they weren't in the question so why is he pointing at them?"_ Miroku grumbled internally. "_They've got nothing to do with the sky, except they're in it._" He started to shrug it off but then stopped as his mind slowed down taking in his own rant, understanding hitting him like a hammer hits a nail. "What is in the sky?"

"Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?" Inuyasha smirked, saying the phrase for the last time as he nodded at Miroku awaiting the answer.

"Hoshi." He told the Captain answering the question easily, a small (well major) part of him amazed that he had been able to do so, that he had been able to understand and now could reply. "To getsu."

The Captain smiled, a deep and reassuring growl coming from somewhere within his throat. "Segure." He told Miroku fondly as the smile turned into a smirk of fatherly pride.

"Captain!" The sound of a man's voice broke the rough praise.

Scrunching his nose in irritation the Captain darted his head to the front of the ship looking for the man who had addressed him. "What is it?" He growled out, his eyes darting about looking for the speaker among the few men who were still located on the deck.

"To the Larboard sir!" A man yelled, Inuyasha's eyes instantly catching sight of him as he waved his hands towards the Captain from the Quarterdeck, trying to catch the man's attention as he pointed towards the left side of the ship, the larboard side with one long and clawed demonic finger. "A light."

The Captain gave the man an odd look before turning his attention away from Miroku to look out towards the mouth of the river on their Larboard side. He squinted, his eyes trying to make out the presence of a light among the stars. It was a hard task, discerning stars from possible ship lights but Inuyasha knew well the trick to distinguishing the difference. A star stood still on the horizon, unmoving as it shimmered and shined; a ship light, on the other hand, would bob and weave as it was bounced by the swells and ebbs of the tides. He gritted his teeth as he looked feverishly, it would be bad if there was a ship out there, extremely bad, this was not the time for something like this to happen, not now, not when they had something so precious aboard, not when they had something that had to be protected at all cost.

He snarled in anger at the very thought, his eyes shining as the moonlight reflected in them. "Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled up towards the man as he stared Larboard, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. "What'cha see?" His question was met with silence, absolute silence. His ears twitched on his head, desperate for a reply from his long time friend and retainer. "_Come on Myoga_." He thought as he clutched his hands even tighter to the wheel, the wood groaning under his own strength. Taking a deep breath he loosened his grip slightly as he breathed in and out deeply to help calm himself. "Come on_."_ He repeated under his breath this time.

Suddenly, much to both his relief and terror Myoga's voice flooded his ears. "Itzu right-to, ship-pu right!" The small flea called back the whole ship seeming to tense at the admittance. "Little over-u league away, it-to has white sail-u."

"Only a league?" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he chewed his lip. "Can you see a flag?" He yelled again, hoping that Myoga would be able to discern the mysterious ship's flag, they had to know what kind of ship it was, only then would they know how to react and how fast they needed to react.

Silence met his question again, his ears picking up the sound of Myoga grunting, then the slide of a spyglass. "Myoga can't-to tell. Light-to bad-do." Myoga called down sounding regretful.

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed as he brought one hand to his mouth, wiping it in thought. "Are they headed for the mouth of the river?"

"No Captain!" Myoga responded quickly this time, knowing that the ships current course was their absolute main concern. "They look-u bedded. Probably not-to want tackle the river-u at-to night."

"_They're not moving, they're anchored for the night," _Inuyasha bit his lip as he replayed the idea in his mind his eyes darting to the murky and tough terrain around them._ "Even if they see us, it'll be hard for them to maneuver, so they probably won't pursue it'd be too much work but—,"_ He licked his lips and glanced at Miroku whose eyes were darting between the sandbar and the other danger on their other side. "What do you think, Miroku?"

"They're far away and they ain't movin'" Miroku replied hastily, his eyes locking on the Captain's own irises briefly before they darted out into the darkness looking at the speck of light they were all currently enthralled with. "There's almost no way they can get to us."

"Almost is the key word in that sentence." Inuyasha replied evenly not the least bit convinced by his first mate and quartermaster's words. "Blow out the guide light." Inuyasha commanded sternly, his voice echoing through the ranks of men. Within seconds the guide light was extinguished throwing the tip of the ship into semi-darkness. They now were truly only guided by the moon. "Miroku have we cleared the sandbar?"

Miroku blinked rapidly having forgotten about the bar until he spoke, turning he looked over the side, taking in the bar as they continued to pass it, grazing by slowly, moved only my the winds whim. "Almost sir, just a few minutes till we're clear."

Inuyasha nodded his head firmly, his eyes trained on the light that flickered in the distance. He glanced up at the sails taking in the soft billowing black sheets, watching as they expanded from the slight favorable wind that was pushing them down the rivers mouth. He smiled, glad they were black, dark and hard to see at night, unlike the other ship on the deep blue sea tonight. "Myoga?" He called up to the tiny man in the crow's nest. "Tell me the second you can make out the flag, understood?"

"Aye sir."

Inuyasha nodded his head firmly his eyes locked on the small flicker of light he could just barely make out in the distance. He licked his lips, "This could be bad." He mumbled to Miroku who had come to stand by his side.

"I know." Miroku nodded his head smartly, leaning towards the Captain, his words so quiet only the demon beside him could hear. "We can't do this with Kagome on board."

Inuyasha nodded sharply. "I know." He glanced at the planks below his feet, imagining the small girl who lay in the cabin below them, young and naïve, gentle and sweet.

"If it's a navy ship we can run, even if it's the crown" Miroku whispered quietly, careful that no one heard a word of what he was saying. "The men will understand not wanting to get to close to them after Port Royal."

"I know." Inuyasha whispered back equally as quiet his eyes still trained on the small ship as they moved closer and closer with each passing moment. It was stationary in the water, bobbing up and down with the tide but that didn't mean it couldn't wake back up quick and move to take them down.

"If it's a passenger we'll just tell them that this isn't a good time to raid." Miroku continued in his hushed tone his voice the beacon of reason that Inuyasha always needed at his side. "They'll understand, it's night, you never want to raid at night when the lights bad and you can't quite tell if it's worth it—."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Miroku." Inuyasha cut him off his eyes locked on the ever growing speck on the dark horizon. The danger was increasing with each passing minute, the closer they got the more likely a watchman would see them. He hoped they couldn't see him, hoped they were human and unable to recognize the dark ship for what it was. He gulped, all he could do was hope.

"What are you worried about?" Miroku questioned, his eyes narrowing and his brow furrowing.

Inuyasha ran his tongue over his teeth before he glanced over at Miroku. "Pirates."

"We're pirates," Miroku exclaimed a bit louder than he had intended. Clearing his throat he continued a bit softer. "Why would we be worried about pirates?"

"We can run from the navy we can out run them like a rabbit outruns a fucking turtle," Inuyasha began his voice firm and full of experience. "A passenger ship we just ignore, they usually have no guns but a pirate—," He looked at Miroku his eyes conveying the message deeper than words ever could. "They will come, you know they will, we would, and how do you outrun that?" He paused trying to convey his own fear in his eyes the best he could. "How do you outrun yourself?"

Miroku stood still, his eyes searching the Captain's own, searching the man for further answers while knowing that the Captain's answer had really been enough. A pirate encountering a pirate was the worst possible situation to encounter on the open sea. Only a pirate really knew how to fight a pirate, their tricks were the same, their knowledge of the ocean was universal among their kind. The navy was full of idiots no matter what country it came from. Passenger ships were armatures, just attempting to settle on new lands but pirates, they were meant for the sea and the sea was meant for them. They knew, they knew better than anyone or anything how to survive on the ocean and because of that they knew the rules of competition, the survival of the fittest, the man who fights today won't have to fight tomorrow, so never leave your enemy alive. That was why the ship's motto was 'we fight to live' because for a pirate that was really the only reason they fought—to live. "What are we gonna do Captain?" Miroku finally spoke again, his voice tight, a far cry from his natural laid back demeanor.

"We wait." Inuyasha replied evenly as his sharp eyes stayed focused on the ship in the distance. It was much closer now, the white sails almost hauntingly beautiful as they clung to the mast hung in bed for the night only a mere half league away. It was then that something caught Inuyasha's eye, something that he could just now make out since they were now closer.

"Miroku," He commanded softly as he motioned the man to take the wheel.

Without question Miroku changed positions with the man his hands taking hold of the ships steering easily as he watched the Captain dig inside his jacket until he found what he was looking for. Removing the spyglass from his inner pocket Inuyasha opened it his own curiosity at the strange oddity compelling him to look at the ship more closely, even if it was a hard feat to accomplish in the dark. He brought the spyglass to his eye, adjusting it so he could see the ship's guide light clearly before pulling it up to look at the mast and the sails and the flag that flew among them.

"Myoga!" He yelled upwards, his voice carrying to all the men currently on deck causing them to freeze and stare at their strong and calm Captain. "Look at the flag, the flag above the ship can you make it out yet?"

There was the sound of rustling from above, the slid of Myoga's spyglass and then silence as the small man found the ship in his sights, looked for the flag, and then dropped the spyglass to the ground. "It-to Thunder, theThunder's flag-u."

Inuyasha and Miroku both turned to look at one another, their eyes staring at each other as if they were both in complete and utter disbelief—truthfully they were—completely and utterly. "Captain—," Miroku started to say but was instantly cut off as the Captain whipped his head away from him, his eyes focusing on the ship in the distance, his mouth moving before he even had time to think of the words.

"We're fucked."

For once Miroku completely and utterly agreed.

-break-

Naraku Morgan laid awake in his bed, unable to sleep, his dark eyes focused on the dark room, his sharp ears focused on the sound of his father's and Mr. Dresmont's snores. Rolling his eyes he sat up in his bed, glaring in the direction of the two sleeping men angered by their loud and obnoxious snoring, one on the floor and the other asleep in the bed next to him.

"Why do I have to sleep in here with you two?" He grunted as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, stretching in the darkness before he stood, popping his neck from side to side as he made his way to the door. "_As soon as your use is met," _He grumbled to himself as he turned the handle._ "I won't have to deal with these sleepless nights any longer."_

He opened the door as quietly as he could, pushing the solid wood with long white fingers topped with dark sharp nails. The door opened without so much as a squeak, allowing him to step onto the quarterdeck, where the air was silent save the sound of the sails and flag flapping in the wind.

He snorted as he looked up at the sails, taking in the sight of the Thunders flag, two grey clouds both spurting lightning on a bluish background as it wafted in the breeze, pathetically. His dark eyes ignored the demonic pirate flag, however, in exchange for looking at the equally pathetic quarterdeck.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the deck itself, it smelled of dead animals and waste, as if it had never been washed since its conception. Laying vicariously on it were crew members, drunk, passed out in their own vomit, surrounded by their own excrement and bottles of rum or whiskey. Naraku nearly gagged at the sight, a part of him wanting nothing more than to kill every crewman on the vessel but another part of him—the more cunning—more deadly part of him, knew now was not the time. After all, these men could be useful, very useful in the near future.

Smirking to himself he stepped onto the deck fully, turning his nose up to a crewman who was currently asleep in a coil of ropes, a battle of gin in his arms held protectively as if it were an infant.

"How disgusting." He muttered with a roll of his eyes before he started towards the other side of the ship, to the only other cabin on the ship, the cabin where one Captain Hiten was most likely currently located. "He's probably sleeping." Naraku reasoned as he looked up at the helm, he knew they were anchored for the night, his father had not wanted to navigate the river in the dark. "Pathetic," He ground out at the very thought of his father's cowardice, Hiten had told the man he could navigate the river easily day or night bit his father had still refused on the grounds that it was too dangerous. "It's amazing I was spawned from a coward like you, father." He told himself as he continued along the deck.

He paused momentarily when he saw the night's watch man sitting asleep on his stool, whiskey in his hands.

"How fitting." He grumbled with another roll of his eyes, "When I take over the ship you'll be the first to die." He told the sleeping man before he looked away his eyes landing on the door of Hiten's cabin his expression changing as he took in the sight of the insignificant man's quarters.

Hiten was the best thing that had ever happened to him in the entirety of his life and existence, for one reason and one reason alone, Hiten possessed in his broad forehead the one thing Naraku had always dreamed of having. Absolute power, complete and total control, the ability and power to control whoever he wanted and thus do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without so much as a word from anyone who thought he was undeserving and unqualified.

"Shikon no Tama." He said out loud the words rolling off his tongue as if he was born to speak the language they had originated from. "With your power I will finally have everything I ever wanted." He chuckled lightly, mirth located in the sound, a dark mirth that would have made any listeners skin crawl.

He grinned into the dark, his sharp eyes seeing easily in the bleak night sky just as any weasel would have been able to do. He studied the Milky Way over his head, took in the sight of constellations, of whole galaxies, the stars and planets reflecting in his sinister black eyes.

"I'll have everything." He spoke, his voice carrying but unheard by the drunken sleeping ship. "Everything and no one will be able to stop me."

But even stones can stop giants, this was a fact Naraku was not well acquainted with.

"Fuck!" Naraku cursed as he felt his foot land in something hot and sticky, chunky and revolting. As if burned he yanked his foot out of the repulsive substance, his stomach turning at the sight. "_Why did we have to take this ship?_" He asked himself repulsed as he looked for anything that might be able to clean his foot. He found it in the form of a mop bucket (a severely under used mop bucket) and a passed out crewman's shirt. "I don't care if the Thunder is a million times faster than the Hopewell, this is ridiculous!" He complained as his anger flared around him appearing to even radiate as he spoke.

Wiping the remnants of sick from his foot he hobbled over to the side of the ship to dispose of the makeshift towel he had stolen, watching with satisfaction as dropped into the water of the deep sea.

Smirking he looked back up, out on the horizon, back out at the stars, at the moon, at the mouth of the Mississippi River, his mind turning back to his thoughts back to his success. He was so close now, so close to finding the woman, finding the key, so close to knowing how to find the shards of the jewel, so close to completing his every hope, his every dream. All of it was there beyond the entrance to the Mississippi River, all of it was in New Orleans, was with the woman who had once held a shard of the jewel in her hand, was in the woman who knew how to find more of them—so he had been told.

He glanced at Hiten's Cabin and then back out at the scenery before him pondering if he should go in and wake the man to interrogate him further about the woman that supposedly was in New Orleans. He had been drilling him for information for weeks, extracting from Hiten every little bit of information he could possibly use. At this point, even Naraku knew it was over kill to try to get more, after all, after a certain point Hiten would probably just start lying so Naraku would leave him alone. The young boy smirked, either way it was still fun to see the brave man squirm.

Naraku chuckled deep within his throat at the thought, a devilish smile forming on his face as he decided to ignore Hiten in favor of studying the land before him. The moon in the sky, the mouth of the Mississippi before him, the stairs—

Naraku tilted his head to the side as something caught his eye among those stars, something that rested right on the horizon. He blinked several times as he took in the sight of something that didn't quite seem to fit in the dark night sky. "What is that?" He wondered as he stared hard at it, his brow narrowing, wrinkling as he took in the sight of strange yet familiar black sails.

-break-

Kagome sat with her legs crossed on Sango and Miroku's bed, Sango next to her stretched out appearing to have fallen asleep. On the floor a few feet away sat Shippo who was humming to himself as he played with a small wooden top that Miroku had given him. According to Sango the top had once belonged to Miroku when he was only a little boy, his first and only toy given to him by none other than the Captain himself.

She smiled as Shippo wrapped the string around the top mumbling to himself as he did so as if he was giving himself further instructions on how to use the simple toy. String wrapped loosely he brought it to the ground, holding it up with one hand while the other hand prepared to pull on the string just as he had been taught to do by Kagome and Sango only an hour prior. His eyes widened in delight when he pulled the string hard, the top spinning quickly as it was released from his hold.

"Wow!" The small kit cheered as he watched the top spin on the wooden planks, jumping when it hit a notch on the floor, the encounter causing it to fall on its side still spinning rapidly around and around. The kit laughed, giggling as he watched the top continue to spin despite having fallen over, his small green eyes staring at it with such delight that he appeared to glow with joy. "Kagome," He called the 'miss' easily dropping from the beginning of her name just as it had slowly done with everyone else. "Did ya see, did ya see!"

"I sure did." She told him with a gentle smile as the top started to slow down, its adventure coming to an end only for Shippo to grab it and make it start again. The smile disappeared from her face as Shippo looked away from her, her eyes going from happy and cheerful to dark and brooding as she studied the compass that rested in her lap.

Carefully she brought it up to eye level, looking it over intently, studying the writing on it inch by inch, strange character by strange character. Briefly, she wondered which one said Sesshoumaru and which one said Inu no Tashio; they had to be there, this was where the Captain had read them, this was where he had seen them, this was where they had been written by unknown hands so long ago.

"_I wonder who Sesshoumaru is."_ She thought to herself as she fingered some of the writing nervously as if she was scared it might bite her. Sighing heavily she pushed the thought aside, dropping her hands to her lap and in effect the compass as well. There was no telling who Sesshoumaru was, or where the title Inu no Tashio had come from or what it stood for, or how the Captain knew them or how he was connected to them for that matter. There was just no way she could tell without first asking the Captain and that just wasn't going to happen.

Kagome sighed, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed, her eyes glancing down at Sango checking the older woman for any signs of life, she saw none. Sango was asleep, passed out on the bed exhausted. Kagome felt envious. She wished she could relax, she wished she could sleep, she wished she could afford to close her eyes and drift away but every time she did, every time she tried her mind refused to let her. It would bombard her with thoughts, with questions, with memories, with self doubts, with denials. And it would keep on bombarding her for hours until she nearly wept from her own heavy eyelids and tired mind.

Vaguely, she made out the sound of the Captain yelling out on deck, something about a flag she thought but chose to ignore. She didn't want to know, she had no will to know, knowing anything further would just hurt her head more. Kagome brought both of her hands up to her face rubbing her eyes before she slapped her cheeks gently trying to sooth her rumpled mind by waking it up. The action did no good. Sighing slightly, she brought her hand up to absently finger the jewel that rested just against her chest, her hands rubbing it subconsciously for only a moment before her eyes opened wide and darted to look at the small gem.

"_Kikyo_." She thought as she looked at the tiny little insignificant jewel and released it as if it burned. "_I can't believe any of it,_" She thought as she stared at the innocent looking gemstone. "_This—he gave it to her and then he gave it to me_." Her thoughts paused for only a minute as the words sank in. "_Kaede said his memories came back right when I used my miko power the first time and then—right after that he gave me the jewel_." She bit her lip sucking it into her mouth in thought. "_He gave me the jewel right after he remembered her_. _Why would he do that? _" She closed her eyes and groaned low into the room. "I wish I could sleep." She mumbled to herself knowing Shippo was too distracted to hear. Sure enough when she glanced over at the playing boy he didn't even bat an eyelash only continued to wrap the string around the top for another go. She sighed, closing her eyes, her hands fingering the wood of the compass absentmindedly, the tips of her nails causing a light tapping to enter the room as she anxiously worried away at the compass' unfinished surface toying with the characters written there.

"_Kagome_—."

Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as she heard her name drift through the room as if it had been carried on the wind from miles away. Her hands started to shake as her eyes darted around her a feeling of paranoia and desperation entering her heart. She felt like she was being watched, she felt like she was being spied on, stared at, stalked from a distance by a predator ready to strike. Breathing heavily she glanced down at Shippo who was watching his top as it spun once again, his bright eyes appearing unfazed, unhindered, unaware. She gulped wondering if he had heard the whisper, if he had noticed anything strange, if he felt the way she felt right now. Judging by his expression, he didn't.

"_Kagome—."_

She jumped as the voice returned this time not sounding like the wind but sounding like it was right there, right in front of her, in her very lap. With wide eyes Kagome swiftly yanked her head downwards taking in the sight of the compass in her lap, the compass that was glowing from its spot atop her legs. She stared at it, her eyes focused on it unable to look away. There was something strange about that light, something almost—comforting. It was in the slight glow of the compass, the energy that seemed to flow through it and into her as it touched her very being. It didn't feel like a predator, it didn't feel harmful in anyway, it felt warm, relaxing, familiar, like she had known it all her life, and in every life she had ever lived. Her eyes grew heavy, her mind grew fuzzy, and she smiled as she watched the light a visual lullaby.

"_Kagome—," _

It called to her again, this time leaving Kagome feeling completely unafraid. She reached, she touched the wooden surface, she smiled and she suddenly knew what she was supposed to do, she knew without having to know that there was a predator outside, that there was a stalker hidden in the grass, that there was something that needed protecting and that she was the only one who truly knew how to protect it. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head, she felt her memory grow fuzzy, she felt her whole personality everything she had ever done or experienced or felt or loved or hated, slip away from her. It was just like the first time, the time when Manten had threatened her with the choices of life with rape or death by disemboweling.

She felt everything slip away disappearing in a metaphorical black tide.

-break-

"What the hell are we going to do if they see us?" Miroku asked the Captain in a hushed whisper as the two men stood at the helm's deck, their eyes focused on the ship that now was only a quarter of a league away from them.

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied his voice even if not a little bit strained as he spoke.

His sharp gold eyes were fixed on the vessel watching it with such intensity that if he had been able to, it would have burst into flames from the sheer fierceness of his gaze. He, for the first time in his whole pirate career, had no idea what to do. This wasn't like any situation he had ever been in, usually, he would just fight, be the one to strike the first blow, raid, pillage, and be rewarded but this time, was different.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, "_We can't fight, not with Kagome on board. That girl_," He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "S_he can't see it, not a fight like this. It's one thing for her to witness a brawl in a bar but it's another thing entirely for her to witness a full-fledged life or death match between pirate ships,_" He winced at the very idea of Kagome seeing the bloodshed that would happen in a match between a pirate who had lost a brother and the pirate he most likely thought killed him. "_What would she think, what would she feel, do or say if she saw me kill a man in cold blood with bare hands or with a gun or knife?_"

A girl like her would never be able to look at him the same way ever again and that was something he couldn't lose. He couldn't lose that look in her eye, those grey stormy eyes filled with twirling emotions that both mirrored and distorted the ever pleasant smile on her rosy lips. He would rather fight for that smile a million times than fight the battle before him now.

"We need to get out of here." Inuyasha heard the words come out of his mouth but for a moment didn't believe it had been him who had spoken.

"You said it yourself," Miroku whispered harshly from his spot beside him. "You can't run from a pirate." He motioned towards the ship that was waiting at the rivers mouth where they were headed. "You've heard of the Thunder, its fast, everyone knows. If they spot us, even if they have to bring the whole ship back to life, they will still catch us."

Inuyasha nodded his head, agreeing completely, he had heard of the Thunder, he had heard of the brothers who sailed it, he had been there when one of them died, he had seen the ashes—the product of his death. He knew that Hiten, the older brother, the surviving brother would be out for blood, he would not let them get away.

"If they see us we will have to fight." Miroku concluded for Inuyasha, his ebony eyes showing a certain amount of fear and worry, worry for Sango, worry for Kagome.

He knew Sango could take any man in a fight, she was good with a gun, good with a knife, good with a punch or a kick too, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry because he also knew how much it hurt her when she had to fight to kill. Kagome, on the other hand, was a different case entirely. She was defenseless, she knew nothing of fighting, she knew nothing of how to survive in a true life or death match. She was young, naïve, and idealistic, and they couldn't be the ones responsible for destroying that.

He turned to the Captain, his father, his eyes pleading as an idea came to him, it was the only way, the only one he could think of that could possibly save both women from the experience. "The long boat." he spoke his voice tight, afraid of rejection. "You can put Kagome and Sango on a long boat."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku stunned by his words, "What?"

"We set them adrift, Sango can row them to shore," Miroku looked at Inuyasha, his eyes imploring, begging him to agree that it was a good idea. "When the fights over we go find them. Sango can make a signal fire, it won't be hard."

Inuyasha looked away from the younger man, his face drawn in an almost stern line. It was a good idea, that he knew for sure but he still didn't like it. The thought of Kagome being away from him, out of his sight and his protection was unnerving to say the least. "Damn." He cursed as he brought a hand to his forehead, the pounding from earlier returning with a vengeance.

"_Mate_." The demon in him growled. "_Must protect mate!"_

"_I am protecting her_." Inuyasha told it sternly. "_This_ _is the only way I can_."

Growling he pushed the demon emotions back down to the place they rested deep within him, knowing that Kagome would in fact be safer away from him right now. "Alright, prepare a boat, if the Thunder starts to even look like its coming for us we'll set them adrift." Inuyasha commanded his voice sounding strangely tight. "Shippo too, he's too young for this."

"Aye sir." Miroku said hastily as he started for the stairs only to stop frozen to his spot, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight of Kagome slowly coming up to stand on the helm's deck. "Cap—," He started to speak but stopped when her storming eyes turned to look at him.

"Wha—," Inuyasha's voice stuck in his throat as he took in the sight of the girl in front of them.

She was standing barefoot, wearing her shirt untucked with no jacket the outline of her breast clearly visible through the soft cotton material, her pants hanging loosely from her hips, her short hair moving as if touched by a breeze even though there was none.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into the air his voice a soft tenor like a little boy that is amazed with a new discovery or toy. "Kagome what are you doing?"

Her stormy eyes turned to look at him, the grey soft and milky almost white as it stared at him as if she had never seen him before yet had known him for a million life times. "Inu—ya—sha." She sounded out slowly a smile forming on her lips even as her eyes appeared to dull further with each syllable.

Inuyasha felt his heart rate increase in his chest, felt panic swell within him, something was wrong, something was wrong with her and yet, somewhere inside of him he knew she was okay. He had seen that look before on her face, right before she did something extraordinary, right before she had saved him. It was the same look, the look that told him not to be afraid, told him to trust her, to accept her just as she accepted him.

Her eyes closed the smile growing even gentler if that was at all possible as she tilted her head to the side. "Do not worry." She spoke softly eyes still hidden by lids and lashes. "I know of what I do and I do of what I know."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows her words odd, her grammar strange. He blinked, took a deep breath and felt his heart lighten as her eyes suddenly opened, the grey depths looking even deeper and more astonishing than normal as if she suddenly knew every truth and every fault and every beauty that lay in the world around her. It was as if she could control it, as if she had created it, as if she was Mother Nature herself. And as she looked at him like that, with those knowledgeable eyes, those eyes that seemed to know everything about him, he felt oddly calm. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't even comprehend it, he felt like every worry, every fear, every pain, every horrid moment of his life meant nothing because they had all lead him to this moment, lead him to her dazzling grey eyes.

A faint pinkish glow began to form around her, touching every part of her, lighting up the helms deck with its gentle, beautiful glow. She smiled for it, her eyes closing again as if the light was a warm blanket readying her for bed.

The ship went silent as every man on board stared at her, as every moose, as every bird fixated on the girl the Captain had claimed as his own. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous as she turned away from the Captain and Miroku, her focus changing from them to the Thunder before them which was now neck and neck with the Shikuro as it started to leave the river's mouth for the opened water's of the Gulf of Mexico.

"You do not wish to be seen." She whispered, so quiet that only Inuyasha heard. "So I will make you invisible."

Inuyasha felt the urge to step forward, to rush and grab her, cradle her in his arms, protect her but he didn't, he couldn't budge instead, he only watched as she lifted one hand above her head and did something he hadn't seen a woman do in fifty years.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to me for hitting the 250,000 word count! Also thanks Kaelle for the great review, it was awesome! Edited for Content 8/4/2012 and accents6/5/2013.**

**Bonus Point:**

Who was the first demon Kagome killed with her Miko Powers? America dub name is fine! (Hint: Without this demon or Buyo the cat Inuyasha and Kagome would have never met.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Yes, yes boys and girls I love rum and Inuyasha loves rum, perhaps a little too much, congrats to the ones that got it right!

Kaelle, Wolfishmoon, Walefor-chan, glon morski, AriaLuvsInu, LittleMargarita, Purple Dragon Ranger, HeavenlyEclipse, SweetHunniiBunnii, InuKag4eva

And extra points to **HeavenlyEclipse** who said this in her review:

"I guess in this chapter's case it would fit Captain Jack Sparrow's words of "but WHY is the rum gone?" Well now we know...Inuyasha drank it all :)"

**Notes:**

**Fathom:** A form of measurement for depth, used at sea to judge the depth of water. A fathom is typically 6 feet in length. Measuring a fathom was commonly done by using a rope that had knots in it at 6 foot intervals.

**Fun Fact:** When burying a man at sea, it was required by most ships that the water be at least 5 fathoms or 30 feet deep. Arguably, this was because a body in any shallower water was more likely to rise back to the surface (this has since been disproven) but most scholars agree that it was more a sign of respect for the fallen comrade than anything else.

**League**: A form of measurement for distance. It is approximately 3 miles.

**Japanese Translation:**

Sora ni wa nanidesu ka?: What is in the sky?

Hoshi to getsu: The moon and the stars.

Segure: Excellent.

**Next Chapter:**

**Kagome's Power**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 8/3/2011


	31. Her Power His Mutiny

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Her Power; His Mutiny**

Inuyasha felt his heart race in his chest, he felt the beads of perspiration drip from his nose to the ground, he felt his stomach turn with impending nausea, he felt the tingle of demonic energy within him receding as if it was the night of the new moon, he felt his pupils contract as the world around him was flooded with light—an unmistakable glimmering luminosity—as bright as a sun that hung within a sky.

It filled the deck, highlighting the face of every astounded crewman who was stationed there, showing the amazement, the utter astonishment that filled their individual visage as they dropped the ropes they held, as they lost their grip on the sails they were meant to tame, as they stood unable to move, frozen to their post, useless from their shock.

"It ain't possible." One mumbled as he clung to the rigging, his eyes staring at the girl on the helm's deck, the girl who had raised her hand and lit their world. Around him the other riggers agreed, their heads nodding up and down, their jaws slack and opened with their own disbelief.

"Amazin'," They whispered to each other none of them, human or demon alike, having ever seen a power such as this, a magic this extraordinary.

"Unbelievable." A man on the Quarter deck underneath them agreed, his grip loosening on the rope he had been securing, allowing the main sail to flap wildly in the unnatural wind that now surrounded the ship and its crew or more accurately surrounded her, accompanied by an ethereal glow that seemed to sheath her as if she was a sword.

That wind fluttered in her hair, touching every tendril as if it was alive, a hand from an unseen creature that was gently caressing the whimsical curls with loving strokes. It moved over her clothes, pushing at the untucked material of her shirt causing it to billow around her revealing the smooth flesh of a flatten stomach and the underside of tightly bound young subtle breast, both of which were strangely highlighted by the faint pink glow that encompassed her whole body, creating an almost heavenly image, an angel about to fly.

It encased her every feature, from her shoeless toes to the tip of her nose, encircling her with a mild crimson hue that appeared to flow throughout her as water flows through a stream, intensifying as it traveled up her raised hand to her fingers, a rapid of energy. It grew darker and darker the closer it came to reaching those fingertips, strengthening in magnitude until it was a deep blood red, resting within the palm of her soft white hand, becoming brighter and brighter with each passing second, becoming more and more powerful with each passing moment, increasing in caliber the longer she held it above her head.

Slowly, instinctively, Inuyasha began to back away from her, his eyes still glued to the girl but the demon within him pushing him, commanding him to distance himself. It recognized the power, it recognized it for what it was as well as for what it could do to the demon within him. It could kill it, it could destroy it, push it out of Inuyasha's body until he was nothing more than a normal human and that was not something he was willing to let happen, it was not something the demon within him would ever let occur.

Yet he couldn't accept that, he couldn't run from her, he'd never turn his back on her—there was a part of him that was not afraid of the terrifying possibilities of purification—a part of him that simply didn't care or perhaps cared more for her well being than its own. It pushed at the back of his psyche, it called to him, yelling and clawing, fighting with the demon inside of him.

"_Run!_" The demon snarled, screamed, raged, the fear of purification permitting it to momentarily take control of his mind, forcing him to take another step away from Kagome.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing heavily, digging his boots into the ground refusing to step backwards again. "_No."_ He told the demon as he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, his head beginning to pound as the blood of his father rushed within his veins.

The demon snarled in return a fight running rampant within him, a battle for dominance. "_Mate will kill!_" The demon barked within him, arguing, pushing, trying to take over his body so it could get away. "_If we don't leave, we will die_."

"_I don't care!"_ He told it firmly, pushing the voice back down, ignoring it as he opened his eyes, his body beginning to shake as the glowing ball of energy in her hand started to emit a scorching heat. He could feel it as it radiated off of the orb, as if it was the sun rising over the horizon, warming the earth and bringing it back to life from the coldness of night.

His eyes were forced closed as the orb's light seemed to explode, doubling in flourish from its place within her hand, so bright that no man on the crew could actually look directly at it any longer, all of them blinded by the sheer vivacity of the illumination in her palm. Crewmen fell to their knees, dirty hands covering their faces as they screamed and groaned, the demons of the crew feeling as if they were being burned by the pure light that was emitting from her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched almost violently on his head as he heard his crew cry out to him begging him to act. He gritted his teeth hating the sound of men screaming, the flames of the purification energy lashing out at them like flares, hitting anything that was not pure in its wake, attacking it regardless of its position as friend or foe.

"Fuck," He cursed as he tried to look at her, tried to see her among the blinding light but it was too bright, too forceful, too powerful and concentrated for his eyes to even attempt to see. He growled low in his throat his instincts telling him to run, the demon in him snarling viciously as it told him to take flight, as it encouraged him to leave her. "No!" He screamed at it as he forced himself to look back at the girl standing a few feet away from him at the helm.

The white intensity of the light blinded him again, causing him to wince and gasp as his pupils constricted to the smallest point they had ever been, pain searing throughout his retina's as his whole body shuddered before sinking to the ground. He felt as if he was about to pass out, the energy too much for the demon side of him to bear. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes half way, forcing himself to look around at his crew below him, they weren't moving, the humans from fright and the demons from pain.

"She's killing them." He acknowledged horrified as he leaned farther forward pain shooting throughout his body causing him to wince, a bit of his hair falling over his shoulder in the process, catching his eye.

He sat straight up pain forgotten, his hand gripping the abnormally colored strands, they were still silver but now were turning darker and darker by the minute, appearing more grey than demonic. Panicked he reached up to his head, feeling for his ears, they were still there, twitching when he made contact with them. He gulped, his heart racing in his chest and forced himself to look at her despite the pain and burning sensation the light caused his eyes.

"_She's purifying me_." He shivered, the first sign that the demon blood was starting to retreat fully and the human was taking over, he knew he didn't have much time.

Breathing forcibly he looked around him, trying to figure out what to do, if he got any closer she would purify him but—it was his duty to his crew to protect them and right now, they needed protection. As if in slow motion he took in the sight of his demon crew members withering in pain as the light sought them out, touching them, purifying their very skin, their very hair, their very eyes, bones, hearts, and souls. He watched as they fell, their bodies convulsing as the demon within them was yanked out. His breath hitched when he noticed the telltale purple vapor rising off of a raccoon demons chest as he fell to the ground, the pure light sinking on top of him sucking the demon out of very soul.

Soon, the Captain knew, that man would be nothing but bones.

Inuyasha reached for him even though he was impossibly far away, his eyes catching the sight of his own lack of claws—he brought his hand to the front of his face, studying the human fingernails he had never grown accustomed to seeing. He knew his transformation was imminent as imminent as that man's death.

"_I—_," His thoughts felt slow. "_I have_," He felt dizzy, his skin tingled. "_To-o_," It started to burn. "_Stop_—," He felt the pain of his ears shifting on his head, his eyes widened in fright. "Kagome!" He yelled out her name unable to think of anything else, of any other way. "Kagome!" He screamed, the name ripping from his throat, hurling into the air. He squeezed his eyes shut dropping forward, supporting himself with his hands and his knees.

"Inu—," A breathy whisper. "Ya-sha—."

His eyes snapped opened, his head snapping forward as well, he could have sworn he heard his name.

The white light in her hand grew even brighter as he looked at her, coating the ship in an unnatural daylight that burned his flesh. He hissed from the force wincing as he turned away panting from the effort it took for him to stand against that terrible pure energy. He gasped, he whizzed, the men around him mimicking the pathetic noise. Standing on shaky feet he made his eyes open, they only made it half way but it was enough to see her, enough to see that she had not only lit up the whole of his ship but had single handedly lit up the whole of the mouth of the Mississippi River, casting it in supernatural daylight.

He looked around himself amazed, disbelief flooding him, saturating his mind so heavily that he forgot all his pain. His hands dropped to his sides, his eyes searched the waters around him, a glimmer in the distance, the ruffle of a far off flag catching them, causing him to turn, to gasp in horror. And as he did he realized something even more terrifying than his men dying, even more terrifying than his secret being exposed.

Kagome had lit up the world and showed the Thunder exactly where they were.

-break-

On the deck of the Thunder Naraku stood watching the strange small light as it went from a tiny flicker to a sun. His jaw dropped as the unnatural occurrence filled the sea around him, shooting into the sky. It illuminated black sails and a flag he could have recognized even in hell. A dog demon transformed and white as snow, raging blood red eyes and blue pupils on a silver background, long fangs appearing to glisten with the material.

"The Shikuro." He whispered, his breath hitching in his throat as he was filled with an almost stomach turning amount of excitement. A low chuckle built up in his chest, filling him, consuming him. It grew louder in his throat as he took a shaky step towards the side of the Thunder, both hands gripping onto the rail tightly as his eyes looked on at the exposed vessel with such amazement that he thought he might cry. "How?" He whispered to himself through small boughts of deep and skin crawling laughter. "How did I get so lucky?"

He gripped the railings in his hands so tightly that the wood began to splinter underneath his sharp black claws. The smile on his face reaching manic proportions as his whole body shook with uncontrollable happiness. He gritted his teeth to control his breathing and laughter before slinking his tongue out of his mouth to wet his lips slowly. His sharp black eyes seemed to reflect the pure light from across the waterway, showing the true depth of his evil vile mind.

"It's perfect." He told himself. "Absolutely perfect." He hissed, before he turned away from the sight his eyes landing on Hiten's room before gradually turning back to the room of his father and Mr. Dresmont, the father of his would be fiancé. He frowned, his mind racing as he studied that door. Behind it lay his greatest challenge, the only thing that could truly ruin everything, the one thing that could stop him before he even got started.

"_Father_." He thought all hints that he had been smiling slowly falling from his face. He knew his father would go after the Shikuro, and that was fine, he knew he would also give Captain Hiten Inuyasha's head and that was fine as well. He didn't care who killed the dog as long as the dog was put to sleep but—

Naraku narrowed his eyes, his fist clutching at his side as he stared at the door, his gaze powerful enough that the wood should have burst into flames.

"_How do I obtain the shard_," He bit his lip. "_Without you questioning it?_" It was a problem, surely his father would want to know why he had taken such an interest in jewelry all the sudden.

Still, even more disheartening than possibly not obtaining the jewel fragment was the possibly of not being able to continue the journey at all. If Inuyasha died now then his father would have no reason to continue on. He would want to return to Port Royal. Naraku grimaced, he couldn't let that happen but there was no telling if Inuyasha was a threat to his collecting the jewel or not. If Inuyasha did know about the jewel already then he might possibly start collecting it to and Naraku didn't need the competition.

Naraku turned back to look at the vessel that was still bright as day. "_What if he knows of their power?"_ He asked himself. "_Will he seek them, has he already seen the old woman?_" Naraku frowned deeply. "_I can't risk it, I have to kill Inuyasha now but if I kill him I go back to my original problem, what about my father?"_ Naraku exhaled slowly. "_I'll have to kill—,"_ He didn't finish the thought and that surprised him more than anything.

Naraku blinked, "_Have I gotten soft?_" He wondered, "_Do_ _I subconsciously think I'll miss him?_"

A deep billowing laugh left his throat as he brought a hand to cover his eyes. "Foolish," He told himself as he glanced from between his fingers, he had no love for that man, after all, his father had long ago out lived his usefulness. He had Hiten for an underling, he had the Thunder for a vessel, what use was his father, he had been nothing more than transportation until this point.

Naraku narrowed his eyes growing serious as the situation hit him, dark slits forming as he stared at his father's door, he couldn't let him interfere. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then exhaled a hard breath through his mouth. "_When the time comes he must die._" He told himself as he ran his tongue along his gums, a nervous habit developed during much younger adolescence.

"I have no choice." He snorted as the words left his lips, an ambiguous sound. "Father!" He yelled as he instantly changed characters, reverting to a rule he played only when convenient. "Father, Mr. Hiten, trouble!" He screamed as he ran to the bell that hung beside Captain Hiten's door, grabbing the drop string he rang it harshly, the crew around him instantly coming to life, grumbling from drink and sleepiness.

"What ta fuck you doin' boy!" One of the men yelled causing Naraku to grimace as he let go of the bell, trying his best to hold himself back from slitting the man's throat.

"_Be patient, let him walk on you, it will make it sweeter when you beat him down_." Naraku grinned to himself before putting his act back on. "Don't you see it, ser?" He asked the deck hand as he walked closer to him, the man's eyes blazing with fury for having been woken up. "A ship, it's all lit up!"

"A ship?" The man repeated as he turned in the direction the young Naraku had pointed. "Fucking hell." He whispered his eyes growing huge at the sight. "A ship! A ship! Captain, there's a ship out 'ere!" He ran to Hiten's door banging on it firmly. "Captain!" He screamed again as his eyes darted from the door to the vessel off in the distance lit up as if on fire.

The door to Mr. Morgan's room suddenly swung open, the man looking as presentable as he always did, his wig in place and his clothes pristine despite the fact that he had most likely been in a dead sleep. "What's going on here?" His voice billowed, commanding and controlling, Naraku didn't even flinch.

"A ship father." He told the man as his eyes darted to Hiten's door which had now also burst open the Captain of the ship the Thunder looking far less presentable than the Port Authority from Port Royal.

"A ship." Henry Morgan repeated his eyes landing on the blazing sight of the vessel in the mouth of the river. "My word." He whispered just as Captain Hiten came to stand beside him.

"That's—," Hiten started to say but the words stuck in his mouth, only to be taken up by Mr. Morgan at his side.

"The Shikuro." The man practically spat the name his whole body seeming to stand even straighter than normal as a smile fitting of his son exploded on his face. "Man the sails!" he screamed without even thinking, the pirates and his own men obeying regardless of hierarchy, all of them knowing the importance of the vessel they were getting ready to pursue.

Beside him Hiten glared angered by the man's brash display of command on his ship but before he could comment or even attempt to reprimand the father of Naraku, Naraku himself caught his eye.

The much younger man glared at him, his eyes narrowing, his lips drawn in a straight tight line, his nostrils flaring as he exhaled harshly, his pupils dilating, becoming blacker as he looked Captain Hiten directly in the retinas. Hiten felt his palms begin to sweat as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end—he turned and walked away, moving up the steps to the helm's deck quickly, his untied boots nearly tripping him more than once as he made his way—he knew better than to say a word.

Naraku smirked as Hiten ran, a slow snicker forming in his throat as he watched his father follow the other man, shouting orders, commanding both pirate and gentleman alike. Leisurely he turned away from the sight, his sharp black eyes looking out across the sea, taking in the spectacle of the ship as it glowed, a beacon telling them exactly where to go.

"You couldn't 'ave made this any—easier, could you, Captain Inuyasha?" He questioned, his words floating in the air, unheard by the crew around him who were far too busy prepping the vessel to take the time to listen to the words of one little boy.

The sound of the sails falling into place hit his ears. They flapped uncontrolled in the wind, the noise reminding him of home, of his maids, of his clean sheets as a maid folded them, snapping them into place with each precise crease as she made his bed. The sound of men yelling orders at each other, telling each other what to do reminded him of something else entirely, however; something that had yet to happen but one day would. His eyes traveled away from the ship that rested in the mouth of the Mississippi to look at his father who stood at the helm, tall and commanding, stern and angry.

"Soon father." He ground out as he gritted his teeth and clutched his hands into fist. "Just you wait—," He spat as he felt the ship begin to move, launching into the night men stationed all around him giving orders, receiving commands, checking for problems before they arouse, preparing to go into battle. "I will be the man who gives orders and you—," The smirk returned, the chuckled returned, and the eyes grew even darker. "You will be dead."

-break-

Inuyasha watched as the Thunder came to life, as its sails fell into place, as the night wind hit them launching the vessel forward. They had been found out.

Hastily he turned to Kagome, desperately trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. She had said she would make the ship invisible but that wasn't happening. They were more visible than ever, they would have had a better chance if Kagome had done nothing! They needed to get moving, they needed to get out onto the opened water but their ship was at a standstill. The demon crew couldn't move, hell, he couldn't move!

He ground his teeth, clutching his fist at his sides, he had to stop her, if he stopped her then they would at least have a chance: firstly, because they wouldn't be so visible and secondly because they would be able to flee. He had no other choice; this had gone on long enough. Pained, he forced himself to move closer to her, taking a shaky step forward before he raised his hand to reach out for her, his hair growing darker and darker the closer he got, the pain intensifying as his demon blood began to boil, evaporating in his veins, with every step he took.

He snarled as his flesh started to sizzle, his eyes darting to where the pain was generated. They widened in surprise when he took in the sight of the skin on his arm. It was starting to melt away, as if it was gold in a mint. He fell to his knees once again, the disbelief that he felt in his mind immobilizing the rest of his body.

There was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing, if he got any closer, it was over, he wouldn't be able to move from the pain of his demon blood being purified. His neck snapped back to Kagome as he brought his arm to his chest, cradling the burning appendage. "What do I do?" He found himself whispering out loud.

"Otou-san!"

He turned taking in the sight of Miroku who was unaffected by the purifying energy, no demon blood present in his veins to destroy. "What's happening?" He called to the Captain, hands in front of his face to block out the dazzling light.

"I don't know." Inuyasha yelled to him, turning away from his son, looking at the girl knowing that he had just told a lie. In that moment he realized that her actions weren't pointless just untrained. "Shōheki." The word fell from his lips, long since unused. "Miko, shōheki."

A barrier, a miko's barrier, Kagome was building her power, preparing to make a barrier that would not just disguise her person but would disguise the whole of the ship. There was no telling how long it might take for her to do so. He had only seen it done once, a barrier be made to this proportion and that had been made by Kikyo. It had taken her nearly twenty minutes to gather the appropriate power and Kagome was only five minutes in at the very least. There was no way, no way she could do it in time to prevent the Thunder from at least knowing their general direction. He licked his lips, it would be far wiser at this point for her to just stop her attempt and for them to try to run but could he get through to her, would she be able to hear his plea?

The orb in her hand sent out another flare of power before he could even try. He heard screams echo on the ship, he felt tears prick in his eyes from the pain of it all yet still, he forced himself to speak, she had to hear his words.

"Kagome." He whispered unable to yell, his mind going fuzzy as he forced himself to crawl closer to her so she might be able to hear. "Please, you ha-a-ve to," He felt his body begin to fall forward as he started to lose consciousness, that last flare more powerful than the ones before it. "Stop." He finished, letting it slip from his lips so slowly that he almost didn't realize he had in fact been able to speak.

With that plea, the brightness disappeared, the feeling of nausea and dizziness waned and he narrowed his eyes, confused. He glanced at his hair over his shoulder, it was normal again, he glanced at his hands on the ground, the image of razor sharp claws met his gaze, he reached up and touched his ears on his head, they twitched in response. The transformation had stopped and seemingly reversed.

Deliberately, he looked up at her, watching as her now only slightly glowing form turned towards him with an unnatural almost surreal progress to it, as if she had not moved at all but in fact had been turned by an unseen hand. The hand above her head folded downwards as she moved, the now oddly dormant looking ball of muted light moving with it to her chest where she cradled it in both hands, embracing it like a mother would embrace a child.

She looked down at it, her eyes hooded by long lashes so he could not see them. He wanted to see them though, a part of him had to see them, something compelled him to because he had to know if his words had gotten through to her, really had gotten through to _her_. "Kagome." He whispered hoping she would look.

And she did.

He blinked, he gulped, he stood back to his shaky feet all at the same time as her eyes came into his view. They were different this time, different than the time she had looked at him on Manten's boat or the time in Kaede's bar. They were open, they weren't hidden or lost, they weren't gone, she didn't look asleep or dazed, she didn't look confused or as if she had disappeared within herself.

No, she looked completely different than those times before. She looked alive, she looked awake, she looked alert, she looked aware. There in her eyes was Kagome, he could see her, see her everything there, her thoughts, her feelings, her knowledge of ships, her love of Shakespeare, her smiles, her frowns, her kindness, her love, all of it was still there in those tranquil grey eyes. Kagome Dresmont was in control, he had reached her.

"Do," Her mouth suddenly opened to speak but unlike her eyes the voice that came from her sounded doubled as if she was speaking every word twice with two different voices, her own and one he didn't recognize. "You have something to live for Captain Inuyasha?"

His mouth opened slightly, her words shocking him to his very core. He blinked rapidly as his breathing hitched in his throat, as his heart stopped dead in his chest. "Do I—," He found himself repeating the words, staring at her while he shook his head slowly back and forth, showing her how confused she had just made him. "Have something to live for?"

She nodded once, her eyes seeming to shine with life, as well as a deep grey calm, rather in contrast to the raging summer storm he was accustomed to. "You never answered my question before." She told him, her voice still a constant echo of itself.

Around him the crew grew silent, the light that was now contained by Kagome's fingers no longer attacking them and blinding them, leaving them free to take in the scene before them. They all watched transfixed, their bodies shaking with their disbelief as well as slowly healing sections of burns. Whispers of confusion, whispers of fear, and whispers of complete and utter shock ran thru the masses.

What was happening, they all wondered? Why had the girl asked the Captain his own question, the question the Captain had asked them all one by one? Where did she get that light, why did it burn the demons when it came in contact with them, how could she even stand to hold it when it was so bright that it had blinded the rest of them? Just what the hell was going on?

Inuyasha dropped to his knees causing the shocked whispers to stop instantly, the crew watching in fear as their Captain crumbled to the ground, the man who had withstood a thousand fights, the man that even the sea could not kill, the man who lead them, the man who kept them alive, the man who meant more to them than any other man in the entirety of the world—that great man had fallen to his knees in front of one small girl.

"Otou-san?" Miroku whispered nearly silently from his spot a few feet away, his appearance just as stunned as the other crewmembers, this time his call went ignored.

"Do you?" Kagome pressed as she stroked the ball of light as if it were a pet.

Inuyasha languidly looked to the ground, his eyes widened, the question catching him completely off guard. It wasn't like this was the first time she had asked him, it wasn't. She had asked him before, when he had first asked her but back then he hadn't had an answer for her, for anyone for that matter. After all, back then he had still—still wished he had never been born. His heart clutched in his chest at the very thought but he knew better than anyone that it was true. But now—now that had changed, hadn't it?

He closed his eyes tightly. Yes, it had all changed, it had changed the moment his eyes had met her own, changed the moment that beautiful grey storm had come into his life. He knew that was true, even if he was scared to admit it, he knew it to be fact. Kagome had not just changed his answer, she had given him one. In only one month she had given him an answer to his own question, an answer he had never been able to think of before her.

He lifted his head, he stared her down, his jaw in a firm line as he watched her watch him. He felt the smirk form on his face, he felt his ears twitch on his head listening like radars for any change in her heart beat. He inhaled deeply, the smell of flowers and the sea assaulting his nose, a wonderful invasion.

"_Kagome_." The name came into his mind as his eyes drifted closed. He did have something to live for, he had something big extraordinary to live for, something right here before him, something more spectacular than anything he had ever thought to have, to be given or want.

He lived for the chance, the prayer, the hope that stood before him. He lived for the scent that surrounded him, the sight that haunted him, the voice that relaxed him, the taste that delighted him, the touch that didn't fear him, and the smell that comforted him—he lived for that—the chance for that—for her.

His smirk turned into a crocked smile as he looked deep into her eyes, the gold of his irises meeting the grey of her own, two fronts of different storms connecting, creating a typhoon of emotions in their wake. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to grab her, kiss her, love her but now was not the time, now was the time to fight, the time for her to be as powerful as he knew she was.

So he gave her the only answer he deemed appropriate given the circumstances, her own. "Do you?"

She smiled, such a gentle gesture crossing her lips that Inuyasha thought he might have actually died and was now in heaven. "Yes."

His whole demeanor changed as she bluntly spoke then turned away as if she had never said a word. She looked out towards the Thunder, knowing where it was, knowing where the red arrow pointed without needing demon eyes to see in the now pitch black. Her hands slowly rose above her head, both holding the ball of energy in tandem, encasing it protectively between small white fingers until the ball of energy was directly above her. "Make us disappear." She whispered, her voice breathy like the wind that surrounded her.

Her fingers parted then, snapping away from the ball of energy so quickly that Inuyasha thought for a second it had burned her. But it hadn't, it never could burn a being as completely pure as she.

And with that one swift motion the energy exploded forth from her fingertips, released itself, flooded the ship with a white light that floated above their heads, creating a doom of candid radiance that reached all the way up to the very tip of the tallest mast before cascading downwards to cover the sides all the way to the oceans waters, a veil of white energy that encased them like a funeral shroud.

"Holy shit." One of the crewmen screamed from his spot on the other side of the vessel, his words speaking for everyone who was currently watching the insane phenomenon.

Miroku fell backwards, landing on his ass, his face twitching and his eyes as wide as saucers, he had never seen anything like this in his life, he had never experienced anything like this in his life. It was unbelievable, it was incomprehensible, it was—just impossible. His hands shook, his whole body trembled like a leaf in autumn, he blinked rapidly, gulped and then finally convinced himself to turn away from her to look at the Captain who didn't appear fazed at all, he almost looked impressed. "Otou-san?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha turned back to look at him, his expression almost serene, calm and collected.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, the expression not really helping him maintain his calm at all. "Aa—," He stuttered while waving a hand towards Kagome. "What the hell?"

"Miko," Inuyasha said simply as he turned back to look at her. "This is the power of a Miko."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow but didn't look convinced. "A giant white blinding light?"

Inuyasha only nodded, not saying anything else as his eyes focused on her. She had done it, she had completed the barrier, a barrier that would disguise the ship completely from all eyes, even the gods. "Sugoi." He muttered to himself reverting back to his native tongue in his astonishment. "Kagome wa subarashiidesu."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the power that Kagome was displaying was incredible. She shouldn't be able to do it, she shouldn't have the ability. She was young, untrained, hell, she didn't even know what a Miko was until a few hours ago. So how—how was she displaying such amazing control and strength? It was like Manten all over again, she had completely disintegrated him with no knowledge of her spiritual half at all.

"_She's a natural_." He concluded as he tilted his head to the side, taking her in, taking the barrier in. "I wonder how long she'll be able to hold it?" He mused out loud as he looked around before freezing, his words sinking in. "How long will she be able to hold it!" He stated again his voice panicky instead of questioning. "We have to get moving." He called back over his shoulder at Miroku as he himself ran to the wheel, grabbing it tightly in his hands.

Miroku blinked from his spot still on the ground, his mind not processing the request immediately as he continued to stare at Kagome. "Wh—?"

"Get off your ass Miroku and get this ship going!" Inuyasha yelled, his loud voice affectively bringing not only Miroku out of his daze but the rest of the crew as well. "Myoga!"

"Yes sir!" The master rigger yelled back without pause, unlike the rest of the crew, Kagome was little of a mystery to him.

"Get those sails up, I want us out of here five minutes ago!"

"Myoga will sir!" Myoga responded quickly before scrambling up the main sail, shouting orders to the men around him without fail.

Inuyasha nodded pleased, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, bringing his mind to life. "_If Kagome can hold it long enough," _He told himself as he clutched the wheel tightly in his hands, his eyes shimmering from the moonlight overhead as he watched Kagome in front of him, stared at her as she held the barrier in place._ "We'll be able to get away unseen and untouched._"

-break-

Naraku's hands crushed the railing beneath his fingers as the Shikuro suddenly went dark in the distance, the light fading, disappearing into nothingness. "No." He whispered to himself, his dark eyes going wide as his hands began to shake.

"Captain, the light it disappeared!"

He snapped his head towards the helm's deck watching as the helm's man pointed out into the distance, his other hand on the wheel.

"What the hell?" Captain Hiten grumbled from his place beside Mr. Morgan before he walked over to the wheel, his eyes squinting into the dark, looking for the ship they had been steadily approaching. "Charles!" He screamed upwards, his eyes darting to the crow's nest. "What do you see?"

Naraku's eyes darted upwards looking for the man above his head, he could just make out his outline among the countless ropes and lines. "You better be able to see them." He mumbled so lowly that no one could have possibly heard him.

"Nothin' ser." The man replied, his voice just as confused as everyone else on the ship.

Naraku clutched his fist even tighter in response, anger flooding him.

"An outline?" Hiten pressed his voice stern, angry—fearful causing Naraku to smirk despite his mounting desperation.

"No ser," Charles yelled down. "It's 'ike it just vanished."

Hiten bit his lip, panic welling in his heart as he glanced at Naraku hastily. The two made eye contact, Naraku conveying his anger and orders though deadly eyes causing Hiten to gulp before looking back up at Charles above him. "Are you using the spyglass?"

"Yes ser, nothing." The man replied, his voice almost sounding apologetic, the sound was fitting.

"_Fuck_." Naraku thought to himself as he turned back to look at the sea, his eyes searching and searching, looking for any sign of the ship that had just vanished into nothing. The sound of his father's voice was the only thing that halted his investigation.

"Where could they have gone?" Mr. Morgan hissed his eyes scanning the sea around him. "Ship's don't just disappear." He snapped slamming a hand down on the railing of the helm's deck. Beside him Mr. Dresmont jumped but said nothing, his eyes too focused on the place the Shikuro had just been but now seemingly had vacated without a trace.

"Maybe it was a fathom ship Captain," The helm's man suggested quietly but loud enough for the demons in range to hear. "We are close to the triangle ser."

Hushed whispers filled the deck at the suggestion, the superstitious men among the crew affected by the unwitting remark. Naraku raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but immediately frowned sickened by the superstitious foolishness. "Idiots," He thought as he turned to look at Hiten, hoping to catch the man's eyes so he could silently give him further orders. Before he could, however, the ship broke out into terrified howls.

"It's a ghost ship." A man yelled from the riggings, his voice carrying in the night.

"Yeah, a ship of the triangle." Another man agreed from nearby.

"Maybe the Shikuro sunk." Yelled a man who was standing at his post by a cannon. "And they're—."

"They—they're haunting us!" The powder monkey beside him cut him off.

"Shut up!" Naraku yelled sick of the stupidity around him, from his place on the quarter, deck his pupils fully dilated as he stared out at the vacant sea, the place the ship had just been not moments before. "It was not a ghost or some fucking legend of the deep." His head whipped around, as he took in quick breathes his eyes wild with rage. "It was there!" He pointed out. "It was right there!"

"Naraku?" His father reprimanded firmly his stern face drawn in a tight line. "I agree that these superstitions are foolish and unreasonable but there is no accounting for the fact that the ship is not there by naked eye or spyglass."

Naraku snorted and gritted his teeth tightly together, "_It's not the right time_." He told himself as he clutched a fist at his side, feeling stupid for his outburst.

Satisfied that his son would remain quiet, Henry Morgan turned back to Hiten his eyes firm. "What do you think, should we press on?"

Hiten shrugged, his eyes gazing out across the sea before glancing down at Naraku. The boy didn't make eye contact, he gulped, what should he say—what could he say that would insure he would be alive tomorrow? "Yes." He voted on, hoping the young man would be appeased with his answer. "We should go to the spot they vanished we might be able to figure something out once we get there."

Mr. Morgan nodded firmly, agreeing with the decision easily. "It might be something as simple as a demon's trick."

Naraku shook his head quickly from side to side his teeth clutched together so tight that he actually felt one of them chip from the pressure but still he remained silent. Now wasn't the right time, he would know when the time was right and now wasn't it.

"At any rate," Mr. Morgan continued on nonchalantly. "We shouldn't bother going to New Orleans now. It has no use to us if they have already left."

Naraku's head snapped up, his jaw unclenching as he stared at his father horrified. They had to go to New Orleans that was where the old woman was, the one who would know more of the jewel, its power, and most importantly how to find it. Hastily he hurried to the stairs leading to the helm's deck, taking them two at a time. "Father!" He called out as he rounded the top of them, moving across the deck quickly only to come to stand in front of the man. "We must go to New Orleans." He stated bluntly.

His father turned, his expression mildly surprised. "Why would you say that, son?"

Thinking quickly on his feet Naraku easily replied. "They might have mentioned where they were going to someone in New Orleans, if we can find them it will save us time."

"Naraku," His father mumbled while shaking his head. "There are many people in New Orleans, if they told one it would be impossible for us to find them." He reasoned easily. "It will just be a waste of time."

"I don't agree." Naraku ground out, his voice tight.

Hiten gulped stepping back away from the father and son, he knew better than to get too close, he knew better than to get too close to Naraku at a time like this. The other demon's of the crew seemed to sense it too, all of them backing away slowly as the conversation intensified.

"Time is of the essence." Henry finally replied, his eyes staring into Naraku's own intently, a feeling of uneasiness hitting him the longer he stared his son down.

Goose bumps formed on his flesh, the hair on the back of his neck and his arms started to stand on end, every instinct in his body all at once telling him that something was wrong, that something was desperately dangerous. He had often felt this feeling throughout his son's short life but never this intensely and never to this extent. Uncomfortable he stepped backwards slowly, his eyes never leaving his son who was staring at him with a look that could kill.

"Naraku," He started, hoping his voice didn't sound too timid. "Have you not forgotten that Miss Dresmont is on that ship?" His voice trembled despite himself. "Don't you wish to receive her unharmed?"

Naraku growled at the name his temper flaring, "You couldn't just listen." He bit out, "Could you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to New Orleans." Naraku told him instead of offering an explanation as he turned towards Hiten preparing himself to give the order to the lesser demon.

His father stopped him. "But what of your fiancé?"

Naraku laughed, the sound deep and penetrating, throaty and sick. His youth more than anything causing the words to leave his mouth as he glanced at his father over his shoulder. "That wench can die for all I care."

Henry Morgan's eyes grew wide, his expression one of disbelief. "Naraku?" He whispered as his rigid hands (that had till this point been stashed tightly behind his back) fell limply at his sides.

"You heard me father." Naraku told him tightly as he stood to his full height, reaching just to his father's chin. "We will be going to New Orleans but not for word of her, I have more important matter's to attend to."

"But—," Mr. Dresmont interjected from his place behind Mr. Morgan. "What of my Kagome?"

"Shut up old man." Naraku snarled, his short weasel fangs showing as he spat in the direction of Kagome's father. "I have no concern for her or you." He stepped forward, the anger and hormones of a teenage body driving him, he couldn't fight it, couldn't control it, the anger, the self hatred. How could he let the Shikuro escape, the shards that rested within it? He had to take it out on someone, had to put the blame on someone.

"Naraku this is absurd." His father stepped between the two men, putting a hand on Naraku's chest stopping his advance towards Mr. Dresmont. "Stop this childishness right now!"

"Childishness?" Naraku spat the word out as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "That's all I am to you isn't it? Just some child."

Henry Morgan felt his heart quicken in his chest as the words left his youngest son's mouth. There was a venom in them he had never experienced from any man, from any demon in his life. It scared him, absolutely terrified him more than anything he had ever experienced to date. He dropped his hand from Naraku's chest, his eyes staring at the boy he had raised, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. He didn't look like a little boy, he didn't look like a teenager either—he didn't even look like a man.

He looked like something far worse and a million times more horrifying; he looked like a dictator, like a madman, like a man who had killed and tasted blood, literally drank it from the neck of his enemy until he was full. His hair was wild, pitch black so different from his father's tanned curls, his eyes like a opaque void, no emotion present in them, his face lacking reason, lacking hope or happiness, white and pasty like a man who had never seen the sun. He looked almost sickly in a way, deranged and treacherous.

This was not the boy he had raised, this was not his son, this was not Naraku, this—this was pure evil.

"You have nothing to say father?" Naraku question as he reached out to grab the older man's arm, his fingers gripping the bicep tightly, crushing the delicate bone that laid within.

"Ah!" Henry Morgan cried out causing some of the navy crewmen on board to advance towards them weapons drawn.

"Hiten!" Naraku commanded his voice full of vile promise if he was disobeyed.

"Weapons." Hiten responded automatically causing every pirate on the ship to instantly draw their guns pointing them at the navy around them.

Henry Morgan looked around panicked as he took in the sight of all of his officers cornered, guns to their backs, to their heads, to their necks, even Mr. Dresmont was restrained a knife sitting right under his chin as he trembled in terror. "Don't do this." He heard himself speak, the words leaving Henry's mouth without his knowledge or consent as he looked down at his son.

"Why not father?" The boy questioned airily as he let go of his father's arm, a smile forming on his face. "I've always been a disappointment, right?" He licked his lips as he took a step back his hands folding behind his back, out of his father's sight but right within Hiten's who discretely obeyed the unsaid order, his fear of Naraku enough to cause him to act without question.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naraku." Henry replied his voice full of fright like his eyes.

"But I do." Naraku fired back. "I was always the useless son, that's what you told everyone, right?" Naraku smirked as his father's eyes widened. "Oh I heard father—marry him to a human that's the only way he'll get a mate—that's what you told them, right father?"

"Naraku—." Henry tried but didn't succeed.

"Don't interrupt!" Naraku screamed his temper flaring. "You've never listened so you'll listen now."

The men among the crew winced in fear, human and demon alike, as a black substance began to leak from Naraku's body, like a plague. Henry Morgan's eyes widened as he watched the foul purple liquid turn the wood of the quarter deck black, as if it was poisoning the already dead planks.

"I was always the son you hated, you didn't want." Naraku continued his hands still hidden from sight. "You never forgave me for mother's death, did you?" He smirked pleased with the look of horror on his father's face. "I killed her with my birth. As an infant I killed my own mother?" Naraku laughed slightly at the notion, the sound of a trigger cocking the only indication of where this thought was taking him. "I guess if I've killed one parent, it can't be that hard to kill two."

Henry Morgan started to reach for his gun, his hand just barely touching the tip of the grip before the echo of a shot took over the ears of everyone present. His hand instantly stopped its path, frozen as alarm clearly showed on his face. Gingerly, he changed its destination, moving it from his pistol to his chest, where he could already feel the blood beginning to drip. Slowly, he looked down at his torso, the sight of blood, of blackened skin on his stomach greeting him.

Naraku smirked, his eyes taking in the sight of paling skin and feared soaked eyes. "Funny," He mumbled drawing the whole crew and his father's eyes towards him. "This is the only time you truly looked pathetic to me."

Henry Morgan blinked back tears, whether they were of pain, fear of death, or confusion for his son would always remain unknown. "Why?" He whispered as he felt the blood and bile rise within his throat. "I'm your father."

"Not anymore."

The tears overflowed in the weasel's eyes as his shaking hands dropped but his pupils rose, rose to look at his son. He took in the sight of the boy he had once known, of the gun expertly pointed at his heart, the black eyes that had aimed it staring at him as indifferent as if he had just killed a deer for dinner. He watched as this unknown man raised his thumb to cock the pistol once more, the mechanism moving as if in slow motion to chamber the fatal blow.

"Now you're just dead."

The shot rang out and Henry Morgan fell, those ill fated words his last recollection of the living world.

End of Chapter

Please Review

**Congrats to KagomesDarkHeart for being review number 750! Edited for accents 6/5/2013.  
**

**Translation:**

Sugoi: Amazing

Kagome wa subarashiidesu: Kagome is stunning.

**Bonus Point:**

What weapon did Kikyo use to seal Inuyasha to Goshinboku (The God's Tree, pardon if that's not spelled right)?

**Last Chapter's Bonus point:**

And the Emmy goes to Mistress Centipede with some debate. Technically, Mistress Centipede was not the first demon she killed but the first demon she used her powers on depending how you look at it. The first demon she killed was a demon crow, however, because this is such a debated answer I will accept both. Congrats to the winners!

Warm-Amber92, WolfishMoon, Novalia1001 (Hope you've been resurrected by now lol), lizzie, LittleMargarita, Purple Dragon Ranger, blackandwhite125, InuKag4eva, KagomesDarkHeart, starfireten, Jaunty Maestro, glon morski, MollyMew, SweetHunniiBunnii, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, Inuyasha Fan, AriaLuvsInu, FridayzGirl, hedgewitch13, HeavenlyEclipse, TheRealInuyasha, NiceStories

**Notes:**

**Naraku's Gun** in this Captain is a Colt Revolver by description. Technically this gun was not patented until 1836 meaning that Naraku shouldn't be using one since the time is the late 1700's. Therefore his use of a revolver is more fantasy than reality, call it an author's creative liberty if you will.

**Firearms in the 1700's** – There were guns capable of multiple shots at the time, although they often misfired and used flint. To fire one the shooter had to manually rotate the barrel before locking it into place, whereas modern barrels move themselves. James Puckle was the first man to patent such a gun in 1718, although it resembles a modern machine gun over a modern revolver. It was named the portable gun or 'defence.'

**Next Chapter:**

**The Memory**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 8/22/2011


	32. Memories

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Memories**

Inuyasha's hands gripped the wheel his breathing harsh and his heart rate spiked. His eyes darted to the ship that was still coming towards them although its progress had slowed down substantially. He gulped, "Come on." He mumbled under his breath as he looked from the Thunder, to the men racing around him, to Kagome whose hands were still hoisted above her head. "Faster." He grumbled as his hands began to shake. "Move faster!" He yelled commanding the men around him who didn't even flinch at the snarled order; instead they only screamed back short replies of compliance.

"Oars at the ready!"

He heard Miroku yell from below, the young man's words echoing through the ship. He licked his lips, he knew with the oars they would be able to move fast, way faster than the Thunder even at her top speeds.

"Tame-e that riggin' on the main sail-u!"

He heard Myoga yell from above, the man's squeaky accented voice hitting his ears hard, causing him to wince at the horrible pronunciation. Even after nearly four hundred years of being in the English speaking world, Myoga still sounded awful. He glanced up at the small man he had known his whole life, his eyes studying him, staring at him, wondering only for a brief moment what he was thinking. If he was thinking about Kagome. He had to know, Myoga had to have recognized that power, right? Myoga would have noticed the Miko in Kagome, right? And if that was true then, had he known all along? Was he aware before even Inuyasha was?

"_He is older than me_." Inuyasha admitted to himself, knowing that Myoga was a few centuries older than him (well, quite a few actually, more like a few hundred). "_I wonder if he knew a real Miko, like the ones in the temples with the Hoshi's too?" _Inuyasha let out a sigh, a sort of longing coming to him in that moment, a vague memory of a temple he had visited as a child with Myoga as one of his escorts. He could almost see Myoga, hiding in the background of the memory, Totosai beside the man, a faint smile on his wrinkled face. In front of them, another image formed, a beautiful smile and bright brown eyes. "_Okaa-san_." He thought the name, allowing it to echo throughout his mind as he thought of the woman whom had raised him.

"_Onegai!"_

The word hit Inuyasha's mind causing him to snap awake, the voice had sounded strange, it was his mother's voice but she was speaking his father's tongue.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and shook his head, pushing the thought away. Now was not the time to think about such things, or such memories, if they were in fact memories. It wasn't important right now, what was important was living.

"Are we ready, Myoga?" He shouted, holding the wheel so tight that he thought it might crack under the pressure of his hands.

"Sail-u ready, Captain!" Myoga yelled, the sound of the sails bellowing in the wind backing up his statement, the ship lurched forward harshly from the action as they caught the breeze.

"Oars Miroku!" His voice boomed, he knew without a doubt that Miroku would hear it.

Sure enough the sound of Miroku's command came mere seconds later, followed by the sound of the water around the ship being disturbed heavily from the oars breaking its surface. He gripped the wheel, turning it slightly, his mind aware that they were still in the channel. When Kagome had unleashed her power over the ship they had come to a standstill, unmoving in the mouth of the Mississippi. The vulnerability of such a position had weighed heavily on his mind, but now they were moving reassuring him that they were going to escape. He glanced to their side, looking towards the lit up ship fair off in the distance, it was moving slower and slower, unsure and confused. A slow smile warmed his every feature as he glanced towards the girl who was causing the illusion that covered them from deadly eyes: Kagome might have saved their asses after all.

"Keep your eye on the depth." He commanded, his voice carrying to the front of the ship where Mr. Charles yelled his understanding. Inuyasha nodded pleased, his eyes focused on the goal before them: the place where the water was clear enough to highlight the moon, reflecting the stars and the universe above it as well; the freedom that was the Gulf of Mexico.

The sound of the sails whipping in the wind accompanied by Myoga screaming at the men to tighten up the jib, caused him to smile. For such a tiny man, Myoga sure could be commanding. Inuyasha felt the wind take the boat as the command was fulfilled, the combination of his men rowing below and Myoga's sails above causing them to move at an uncomfortable, unrealistic speed. Normally moving through the mouth of a river was something that would be done very slowly, with patients and timing, but right now they didn't have time for patients nor timing.

"Sandbar-u," the sound of Totosai's voice hit the air from his place at the front of the ship helping Charles check the water's depth. "Hard to starboard-u!"

"Aye!" Without second thought Inuyasha hit the wheel hard, causing the ship to jerk and quickly turn. There was not another man who's hands could change a ship's heading as quickly as Inuyasha's could. The ship seemed to lurch from the action, a wave at the mouth of the river catching them sideways because of the adjustment.

"Captain!"

Inuyasha's eyes darted to the stairs leading up towards the helm's deck, his eyes lighting on a frazzled and barely dressed Sango, her hair out a loose, something that she never allowed to happen. "I'm a little busy right now!" Inuyasha screamed at her turning away quickly from the one and only Sango. He felt his body raise upwards as the ship started to fall back into the water while they continued to push forward dangerously, the small sandbars and tiny river islands pushing the water of an ebbing sea into the ship roughly.

"What the fuck?" Her voice rang out into the air, no doubt just now seeing Kagome for the first time. "I was asleep five minutes!"

He could hear the panic in her voice but ignored it, his eyes staring intently at the life threatening peril before them. "Not the best time, Sango." He told her firmly as he turned the wheel back to the ship's larboard side coaxing the movement carefully. It wouldn't do to move the ship too fast and risk it tilting into the water. With a ginger hand, he held the ship steady until it righted itself without depleting their current speed. Below the oars did not miss a single beat, just as Myoga didn't above. The small flea demon adjusted the sails, reconfiguring the jib as they went in and out of the wind, easily matching their new heading. "Keep those eyes sharp!" Inuyasha commanded, his blood rushing through his veins, the adrenaline pumping through him, the demon in him slowly beginning to surface once again, this time for the pleasure of the fight, instead of fear for Kagome's safety.

"What are we running from?" Sango questioned as she rushed to stand beside him, her apparent hysteria having passed in favor of helping him with the wheel.

He glanced briefly at her hands as they came to grip the side of the helm, helping him to keep it in place as the ship was jostled by the tide. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he really didn't need her help to keep the ship steady, he understood her need to help him. Sango had always done her best to help them with whatever they needed. She would fight for her ship because it was her livelihood, it was her life, and just like any man she would stand with her crew to protect such a precious part of her existence. Smiling slightly at the girl, he turned the wheel carefully, allowing her hands to move with his own as he answered her. "The Thunder."

"What?" She practically screamed into his ear, her earlier hysteria seeming to come back instantly. "Have I missed everything?"

"Pretty much," He told her as they held the wheel steady together, their hands naturally moving to each take one side of the wheel. "Miroku will catch you up later, I'm sure."

He could almost hear Sango gulp before she opened her mouth to speak again, this time her voice calm and contained. "Is she glowing?"

He took a deep breath, his eyes staring out at the sea before them as his hands gripped his side of the wheel firmly, keeping them as steady as possible as they continued down the straight, heading towards the mouth of the river. "Just a little." He admitted, almost scared of how she would react.

"I probably should be," She paused glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "More surprised than I am, right?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, his expression one of confusion, could Sango just accept a glowing girl that easily?

"Come on," She snorted giving him an almost disappointed smile as she interrupted his look correctly. "I've been living with you for three years," She told him bluntly before giving him a flirty wink. "Nothing surprises me."

"Too bad Miroku got to you first." Inuyasha mumbled with a slight chuckle, his earlier panic decreasing at her easy acceptance.

"Straighten it-to up-pu Captain." Totosai called up to him suddenly, the sound of the old man's voice breaking up the calm between the two.

Inuyasha obeyed without question, Sango obeying as well as their hands moved together, tilting the ship back to the right, straightening it out even more just as Totosai had commanded. Both of them knew that, at this moment, they had to trust Totosai; luckily, both trusted the man with their very life.

"Go-e to-u the starboard-u!" The man called again, his old voice sounding horse, he probably hadn't yelled like that in years.

"Hai." Inuyasha yelled without thinking, his natural speech pattern taking over the more he listened to the nearly impossible to understand accent of Totosai. It had felt more and more normal for him to speak that way again since he had started teaching Miroku. So normal that he didn't even notice Sango's odd look or questioning stare.

"Coming up on the mouth Captain, not even quarter of a league left."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes focusing on the dark Gulf before them. He could see the change in the water with his sharp eyes, the change from river water to salt. It was something that only demons really noticed, a color so slight that the average person would not even be aware of its existence. The smell of salt assaulted him suddenly, making his heart gallop. They were close, the smell of the sea was upon them.

His eyes looked towards Kagome, his tongue snaked out of his mouth to wet his lips, "_Hold it just a little longer_." He thought as he held the wheel steady with the help of Sango to his left. "_I know you can do this, Kagome, if anyone can it's you_."

The wind whipped his hair into his face causing his eyes to close for only a moment. He growled shaking his head harshly, knowing he couldn't remove his hands from the wheel for anything, not even a hair. The thick mass of hair flew back behind his shoulders and out of the way, allowing him to see Kagome once more.

"What's happening?"

He heard Sango ask but he couldn't even think to answer, it was obvious, her glow was fading, her hands were starting to lower, and her knees were starting to bend. He gasped as the shield started to flicker, a predecessor to it disappearing. "Kagome," He yelled catching the ship off guard his hands still glued to the wheel unmoving. "Please, if you can hear me listen," He shouted at her, his voice sounding stern and commanding, and oddly full of unwavering reassurance. "Hold it just a little longer." His voice lowered to a level only she and Sango could hear. "Just a little longer Kagome, you can do it. I know you can, you're strong." She didn't respond: her knees only bent more while her elbows continued to buckle. The barrier that protected them flickered like a star as she began to fall, slowly degrading as Kagome lost control.

"Captain?" Sango whispered as her eyes darted from Inuyasha to Kagome, her heart beat accelerating in her chest. She didn't know what the young woman was doing, why her hands were in the air or why she was glowing but she did know that it was important, extremely important based on the Captain's pleading tone.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly searching for the right words, his eyes darting everywhere as they fluttered from opened to closed. He wanted to abandon the wheel, run to her and help her but he couldn't. He glanced at Sango beside him, she was strong but not experienced, she couldn't do it, she couldn't make it through the river mouth at least not at this speed and at night. He cursed, wishing he had trained Sango better, wishing he had made Miroku spend more time with her at the helm. He needed to go to Kagome, he needed to help her but, "_That's not my part to play_," He realized, his hands going slack for a second causing the ship to instantly jerk toward starboard.

"Captain!"

He heard the shouts of at least twenty men and cursed as he gripped the wheel tightly once again, his eyes glaring at Sango.

"I'm sorry." She muttered apologetically as she tried to hold onto the old wood even tighter.

"Damn it." He spat out but his words weren't directed at Sango, they were directed at himself. What could he do? What could he say that would make Kagome fight and keep her fighting just a little longer. "_Everyone on this ship has to fight_," He told himself as his mind raced for anything he could think to say. "_Fighting's the only way we live_." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his personal motto running throughout his head: "_We fight to live_." His eyes snapped opened, the words finally coming to him like waves come onto the shore. "Kagome," He called again, his voice still only loud enough for her ears and the ease dropping ones that were Sango's. "We fight to live right?" He asked rhetorically praying that his voice would actually reach her. "And this is your life too," His voice was strong, confident, and truthful. "So fight for it."

He'd never know for sure if she heard his words but he did know that it that moment the barrier grew brighter, her knees went straighter and her hands rose all the way back above her head once again, her body expending more and more energy, fighting for them.

"Ship-pu about-to to break-u the channel-o." Totosai suddenly yelled breaking up his thoughts.

Inuyasha smirked, they were going to make it to the mouth and once they did they would go be able to hit a straight shot, the fastest possible thing they could do. "Myoga, can you see the Thunder?" He shouted upwards, his eyes still stationed in front.

"Myoga see her," The man yelled back within seconds as he watched the ship off in the distance. "Ship-pu stope-e."

"_She's stopped?"_ The thought ran through his head, hitting him hard. The Thunder wasn't following them, the Thunder couldn't see them, Hiten was not going to find them. "How far are we from them?"

"At-to least a league!"

"_A league, fuck yeah_." He breathed in deeply, his heart rate slowing from the news. "I want at least five leagues between us and them and I want it twenty minutes ago, understood?"

"Aye, Captain!" The men around yelled as they focused on their tasks keeping the riggings and the jib under control, moving the oars in time to keep their steady speed forming.

"Break!" Totosai suddenly yelled, the proper word sounding strange as the ship slipped out of the river, birthing itself from the channel as it hit the opened sea, the currents of the ocean taking them instantly, guiding them outwards. "We are-e in the Gulf-fu." The old man yelled excitedly, the rest of the men cheering from the knowledge that they were now in opened water, a place much safer than the channel.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha screamed as well, his voice happy, delighted even. The men easily complied, the ship increasing in speed almost instantly, going even faster than it had been in the river, an amazing feat for an amazing vessel. Inuyasha smirked his eyes going to Sango, he knew she could steer in opened waters, no problem. "Take the wheel," Inuyasha commanded her. "I'll explain everything later or—Miroku will." He told her hastily motioning quickly for her to take the wheel from him. "Totosai will navigate below just listen for him."

"O-kay—," She stuttered but moved to take the wheel despite her lack of confidence, her eyes wide, her expression one of being completely and utterly lost. "But I can barely understand him!"

"You'll be fine Sango!" Inuyasha reassured but his voice was distant already, not really listening to her. "Now do your job!" He commanded firmly, his voice sounding strained as he moved away from her, his expression growing tight, the cheer in his eyes leaving, replaced by doubt and trepidation.

He stepped slowly forward, standing on the other side of the wheel, his eyes staring firmly at Kagome before him who was still standing, her arms still extended into the air, the glow still amazingly strong. He winced as if waiting for her power to attack him. It didn't, it didn't even seem to acknowledge him. He gulped, she had to be exhausted but were they far enough away to risk her letting their protection down?

Before he could ponder the question any farther, however, the barrier flickered catching him off guard. It wasn't like the first time, this time it was a glimmer, a slight shimmering that made the shield appear solid as if it was reflecting the world around it like a mirror. He looked towards the side railing, his eyes taking in the sight of himself looking back, a looking glass greeting his gold eyes. His eyebrows shot up into his hair line, his head tilting to the side amazed as he took in the sight of his dirty face, hands and clothes, "_I need to bathe."_ He thought oddly from the sight and then blinked surprised when it went black.

His brows shot upwards again, this time he was unable to see himself perform the action. His eyes slowly adjusted to the change from mirror to darkness, until he finally realized that it had not gone black at all, it had disappeared completely. Inuyasha was now looking out at the ocean and at some stars twinkling on the horizon. Hastily, he whipped his head round, his expression one of panic as he looked for Kagome, she was still standing just where she had been but her hands were at her sides, the light was gone, and she was no longer glowing.

His mouth opened slightly as if he was going to speak but no words came out so he just shook his head back and forth pretending that shaking his head was what he had meant to do. Suddenly her knees buckled, she swooned and fell straight backwards, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Acting on instinct, or perhaps intuition, Inuyasha grabbed for her, catching her before she fell flat backwards onto the ground. Lowering himself to the ground with her cradled in his arms, he gazed into her face, taking in the way her head tilted to the side, her eyes closed but not tightly, just barely, as if she was half asleep.

"Did I," Her voice whispered catching him by surprise. "Did I fight?"

His face was the picture of surprise as her words hit his ears, "_So much for never knowing if she heard or not_." He mused to himself, the words barely registering in his mind as he pulled her close to himself, his eyes going unnaturally soft as he spoke, Sango the only person privy to his actions. "Yes, you fought so-o-o good." He stressed, his teeth showing as he gave her a crocked grin.

"That's not very good grammar." She joked softly, her eyes appearing to grow heavy as her breathing evened out and she began to drift away from him. "For a pirate." Her words trailed off, her eyes closed completely, missing Captain Inuyasha's loving and relieved smile.

-break-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, or tried to open them at least but it was hard, as if some unseen force was preventing the small muscles around her eyelids from moving. She groaned, she turned, the sound of rustling sheets hitting her ears as she moved, the feel of soft cotton touching her skin causing her brow to knit tightly confused. She didn't remember lying down, or falling asleep or even going to bed in the first place and yet—

She brought a hand to her side, touching the soft material of the cotton bed sheet, the feel of the yielding and inviting fabric enough to make her curiosity dampen and her longing to sleep return. She sighed contently, allowing her body to relax into the bed and her aching head to unwind as she prepared to sleep once again. She could open her eyes another time, she decided as she allowed herself to drift back to sleep. She could wait to be awake, wait for a time when her head wasn't hurting so much and her eyelids were cooperating and willing to open without a fight. Yes, she could wait, she could sleep a little longer, dream a little longer.

"Dam-m-n too hot."

Her eyes snapped opened, the sound of the curse and the barely comprehensible sentence hitting the air just loud enough to bring her straight out of bed in fright. Her heart pounded in her chest as she grabbed the sheet clutching it around her for protection against the very male voice that she had just heard. It had been familiar which was a good thing, however, there was no male in this world that was familiar enough with her to be sleeping in the same room let alone so close she could hear him distinctly.

Her eyes darted around, it was dark still and there was no candle burning in the room to help her see. She blinked trying to find the source of the unsavory language but failed, her eyes weren't properly adjusted to the lack of light just yet. She squinted in hopes of being able to see better, she frowned, it made no difference in the darkened room. Her hands began to tremble as she held the sheet tighter to her breast. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned back to her search, this time looking over the room slowly, taking her time, studying every shady corner, hoping to find the source behind the noise. The sound of shifting startled her, the ruffling of sheets made her eyes widen as her mind put two and two together, suddenly, as if it had always been painfully obvious, she knew the source of the sound.

Nervously, she turned her head, a slow almost painful movement that took all of her concentration to perform. Sure enough, much to her shock and horror, there was someone in the other bed across from her, only a few precious feet away. She could tell instantly that it wasn't Shippo, the body was far too big, and she knew it wasn't Sango because the body was, well, far too big. That left only two options, two different people who might be in the room with her, it could be Miroku which was highly unlikely or it was, more than likely, the person who owned the bed in the first place, the person who always slept there yet hadn't since she had arrived on the ship, it was of course (she realized) the Captain.

Her heart started to pound in her chest even harder, the very thought that he was the one laying in the other bed striking her to her very core. He had never slept there while she was in the room, not even once to her knowledge. He always left her alone and spent the night outside or (as Sango had told her once) the Captain would sleep in his bed but waited until she was already asleep to lay down for the night and he was always sure to rise before she awoke, it was a crafty plan, crafty enough to leave her unaware of his presence or (really) allowed her to ignore it. Whatever he did or wherever he slept, however, one thing was for sure: she had never _seen_ him sleep there, not even once, not even a nap above the covers. She had never even seen him on the bed, let alone in it. He had sat on the edge once but that hadn't been for very long and she hadn't been in the room for very long but, still, point being he had never done it, never, ever, ever, slept there when she was awake in the room as well.

"_Not once_," Kagome told herself with a gulp as she clutched the sheets around her, only vaguely realizing that she was still in fact dressed and there was no need to guard herself. "_I_ _can't believe he's right there, asleep_." Her face flushed at the thought. "_Right there_." The idea repeated itself her face growing darker as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "_Just—there—asleep._"

The thought trailed off as suddenly the Captain's cabin was flooded with gentle moonlight as the ship turned allowing the moon to enter the room. The light instantly highlighted the Captain's features, showing them off from his position facing her on his side. Her mouth went dry at the sight of the moonlight as it poured in the window, the light reflecting in his hair like the moon reflected the sun, creating a halo around his temple which highlighted his face, framing it between two large shimmering forelocks and a set of choppy bangs. Upon closer inspection she realized that it wasn't only his hair that the moon highlighted, it was also his expression, calm, almost innocent as he slept. She had never seen his face like this—

"_No_," She mentally corrected immediately, "_I have_."

She licked her lips moistening them as memories came back to her, the memory of him at Port Royal when he had kissed her hand, the memory of him at the Port of Spain when he had told her his age, the memory of him after the fight at the tavern in Havana when he had apologized to her for the fight itself, the memory of his shy nervousness on the night he had given her the violin, the most recent memory from New Orleans when he had come back to Kaede's drunk.

"_I've seen this face so many times before_." She thought as she slowly shook her head her own smile matching his schoolboy one. "_That look of boyish charm—."_

With that smile on her face she continued to watch, taking in his still features, glad that now she actually had the time to do so, had the time to look at him, really look at him. His eyes were closed, long lashes fluttering every now and then as if he was dreaming, his eyebrows wiggling every once and a while (they were surprisingly thin for a man she noticed for the first time.) He had high cheek bones, she noticed also, tan like the rest of his face but also strangely rosy, a natural underscore to his features. Currently, his lips were parted, taking in slow deep breaths.

She froze as her eyes were drawn to those lips, lips she had touched personally on more than one occasion. She knew for a fact they were as soft as they were red, as subtle as they were inviting. Her skin flushed at the thought, she remembered what those lips could do, the places they could touch. He inhaled quickly catching her off guard, his lips worrying as he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

Kagome flung herself away from him in utter and complete embarrassment, turning her red face to the side, refusing to face him, as one hand races to touch her cheek while the other made home above her heart clutching the material of the bedspread to her chest. She took in a harsh breath, her ears practically twitching on the sides of her head, trying to hear any movements he made in case he had woken up. It felt like hours as she waited but was more likely only seconds before she dared to take a glimpse at him.

Her face softened at the sight, he had snuggled his head into his pillow, his nose touching the fabric gingerly as he scented the pillow case (at least that was what she assumed he was doing). She cracked a small smile at the way his nose then turned scenting the air lightly before a relaxed grin threatened the corner of his lips. He looked so young, so calm and temperate. He didn't look like a pirate or even the least bit dangerous, he just looked sweet, almost naive.

He mumbled something to himself again, something that sounded suspiciously like her name. She narrowed her eyes leaning towards him slightly, hoping to catch his mumbled words should he chose to speak in his sleep again but nothing came. He merely reached blindly still deeply asleep, grabbing at the blanket, pulling it up over his shoulder as he curled in the bed moving from being sprawled across it to lying in a tight ball, his hands clutching at the sheets like a little boy, like Shippo. "_I wonder if most boys never out grow things like that?"_ She closed her eyes shaking her head hard back and forth, attempting to control her swelling emotions. "_What am I thinking?" _She chastised herself._ "Anyone could see he's just sleeping like he sleeps, everybody sleeps like they sleep regardless of age."_

But that still didn't mean that it wasn't remarkable and fascinating to see the difference between the Captain awake and the Captain asleep. Seeing him like this, watching him as he slept, was so different than watching him when he was awake. When he was awake he was always animated, lively, his expression constantly changing, constantly morphing and moving with his every feeling but here asleep, it was different. He was calm, he was peaceful, and she liked seeing him like this because it reminded her of all the other times she had seen him—really seen him—seen the eighteen year old boy that was the demon pirate Captain of the ship the Shikuro.

She smiled, that thought giving her ease, it was no big deal that he was in his bed, no big deal at all. Nodding to herself, agreeing with herself she simply let the feeling of awkwardness go, let the fact that he was there go until that is, he said her name.

"Ka-go," It trailed off but finished strong. "Me." He smiled as he snuggled deeper into the pillow, breathing in its scent. "Kagome." He repeated, the sound crystal clear, not a mumble but a full-fledged perfect pronunciation.

Her heart started to flutter, a very different sensation compared to the earlier pounding, her mind barely comprehending the fact he had spoken but knowing it had in fact happened. Shock overcame her, the blanket fell from her grasp as she scooted closer to the edge of her bed unconsciously wanting to get even closer to him so she might be able to hear him a little better.

"You—," He groaned slightly before inhaling deeply. "Smell."

Her face feel for all of a second before she noticed something odd, he was smiling, his lips still slightly parted, showing off fangs that poked out from between them as his lips worried together as if preparing to speak again. She leaned in close, gulping as she wondered if he was dreaming, wondered if he was really trying to fool her or play a prank and was actually awake and had been awake the hole time. The fluttering of her heart turned to fluttering in her stomach then as she noticed his lip opening again, preparing to speak again, she silently prayed for sweet words instead of coarse ones.

"Nice."

Her heart instantly stopped dead in her chest, her eyes widening to the size of tea saucers as her face flushed heavily, a deep bright red, the sentence naturally combining in her mind to complete his unintentional admittance. "He really thinks I smell nice." She whispered delighted, even though she knew he had told her before pretty much the same thing. Still people were far more honest in their dreams than in life, so to hear him mumble it to himself must mean it was really true.

He shifted again, moving to lay on his back, popping his neck absentmindedly as he did before settling down, sinking back into the sheets once again, his ears catching her eye as they twitched on his head.

She bit her lip, trying to resist a sudden urge, a familiar urge. "I wonder," She mumbled to herself as her palms started to itch, she had felt those ears before, she knew they were soft or at least she thought they were. She had only held onto one for a brief moment but at the Port of Spain so she really didn't know if they were as soft as she had thought.

She let her tongue wet her lips, as she squirmed slightly from her position on her bed. What would it be like to hold those furry ears longer than only a second? What would it be like to rub them, pet them, become truly—acquainted with them?

"_He is asleep—,"_ She silently reasoned as she shifted in the bed, moving the blanket away from her so her feet could slip out from under the covers to the ground. The wood was cool under her toes and her heart was wild in her chest as she approached him, a million thoughts hitting her all at once. What if he woke up? What if he caught her? What would he do, what would he say, how would she react to what he did or said?

She pushed the thoughts away as she reached for him, her hand shaking slightly as she walked the short distance to his bed, knelling down beside it wordlessly as her fingers hesitantly reached above his head preparing to assault his ears or at the very least feel the fur to see if it was as soft as she remembered.

"Hm—grrr."

She froze, the sound of his grumble and growl halting any further movements she might make. Her eyes closed in reflex, paranoia hitting her. "_Please don't be awake, please don't be awake, please don't—,_" She chanted as she slowly opened one eye to see him, he wasn't awake but he was something, something just wonderful enough to stop her investigation of his ears instantly.

He was—peaceful, he was innocent looking, harmless and (dare say) vulnerable. He looked so open, so honest, so innocent, so youthful, so sweet, so sincere. If he had been awake Kagome was sure she could have asked him anything and he would have given her a straight answer to any question she might ask—

"_Question?"_ Kagome narrowed her eyes, the thought hitting her strangely as she brought her hand back to herself, perching it atop her breast in a tight fist. "_An answer? A question? Why does that seem so important all the sudden?"_

Blinking she leaned away, setting herself back on her heels beside the bed, her mind spinning slightly. She closed her eyes tightly as the room began to loop around, her hand coming up to touch her forehead as if trying to contain the headache or really the memories threatening to pour out.

There was something, something about a question, something in that question's answer, there was something there, something important, something she needed to remember. Her eyes closed tightly, an image projecting onto the back of her eyelids, fuzzy and hard to focus on. She could see a light, it was running through her, she could feel it running through every nerve, every part of her felt—powerful as if she was nothing more than sheer energy. She could just remember it forming within her, starting in a place hidden away in her stomach before it traveled throughout her every limb, coming to rest at the tip of her fingers where it all pooled, collected.

"_Please_."

The word echoed in her mind but didn't release her from the power of the memory. She could still feel that power moving within her, reminding her of what had transpired not too long ago. She remembered the sensation of that power building, more and more energy sweeping threw her body from her core to her fingers where it built, an orb of pure power formulating in her hands.

"_Stop."_

Emptiness, she remembered emptiness. The power vanished, she remembered it vanishing but it wasn't gone, it was contained, she opened her eyes but she wasn't in the Captain's cabin anymore, she was looking at herself holding an orb of light in her own hand as if she was watching the memory play out before her very eyes.

"_Do you have something to live for, Captain Inuyasha?"_

It was her voice but she hadn't spoken, it was his question but she had asked it. She looked at Inuyasha who was standing across from the Kagome of the memory, he looked confused, he looked surprised, he was looking at the other Kagome with an almost unnatural hidden fear. His mouth dropped opened his eyes darted back and forth and then he spoke, sounding timid (it scared her):

"_Do I have something to live for?"_

Kagome's eyes snapped opened for real as the voice of the Captain seemed to fill the room waking her from her dream—from her memory.

Instinctively her eyes darted to his bed but his face was the same, his expression just as relaxed, his look just as gentle and calm as it had been only moments before. Her breathing started to change, becoming tight and uneven. The headache began to intensify and her heart began to suddenly clutch in her chest. "What's happening?" She whispered into the dark, perplexed and terrified by her strange memories.

Afraid, she brought a hand to her forehead, standing up from her spot beside him, staggering back to her own bed as she clutched her head with one hand while the other moved to grab at her shirt, touching the spot where a dull pain was forming in her heart. There was something in that pain, just like there was something in that question, in its answer.

"_Do you?"_

His voice hit the air just as it had moments before and she screamed, pain filling her to her very core.

"Ah!"

The sound left her before she could even hope to control it, pain splitting from her heart to her head. She brought one hand to her mouth, the other staying on her head as she fell back down in the bed her mind screaming from the pain that was searing through her. She felt tears start to prick at the back of her eyes, the pain becoming so intense that she had to bite her hand in order to keep from screaming once again. "_Please stop._" She pleaded with herself, the tears now running down her face as she bit into her hand harder, the taste of blood filling her mouth. "_I can't take it!"_

She vaguely registered the sound of sheets, the sound of someone's feet hitting the floor, and then the feel of a hand on her back, the feel of another hand bringing her hand away from her mouth.

"It's hurts!" She said without preamble, not even caring who was currently helping her, the pain so intense that she rightfully just didn't care. "Make it stop."

"Concentrate," A stern voice called to her, soft and familiar, commanding yet gentle. "Just listen to the sound of my voice and focus on it." He paused for a second, clearing his throat as he tried to think of anything that would calm her. "Just a um—focus on what I gotta say—and don't think about the pain."

She nearly smiled when she heard him hiss.

"Sorry didn't mean to remind you about it but," He sounded frazzled, it was endearing. "Just focus on me okay."

She felt the gentle caress of his hand on her back, she felt the pain in her head start to ebb; she felt his hand clutch her own tighter and then the sensation of the bed sinking slightly on one side as if someone had just sat down on it beside her. Carefully, so as not to agitate her head any further, she opened her eyes to look at him. The first thing she saw was gold, bright beautiful gold, staring at her, worried, carrying, hopeful.

She felt her heart stop in her chest when she realized just how close those eyes were, just how close the rest of his face was, how close his lips were. She jumped away frightened by the close contact, her arms wrapping around herself tightly, her shoulders attempting to shrug off his hands. "I'm okay." She told him truthfully before raising her head, a flush on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied his own cheeks rather rosy with his own embarrassment. "You used a lot of energy, so it's only normal that your body would have a hard time waking up afterwards."

She blinked at the statement, it sounded odd, and yet, she knew, somehow she knew exactly what he was referring to. She blinked, part of her unnerved with her own memories, refusing to believe what was slowly becoming so clear. "_They're dreams_." She told herself blindly. "_It wasn't real_." She continued not wanting to admit it to herself. She shook her head, pretending she had no idea. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a strange look, a look that clearly said he didn't believe her. "Don't you remember the barri—um—what you did?"

She froze, her eyes scanning the room, moving back and forth quickly, taking in everything without really focusing. Was it really a memory? She did remember something, something about asking a question receiving an answer—a bright light, power building. She had remembered that earlier but there was something else she remembered, something distant, as if it had happened long ago and yet she knew that wasn't true.

She breathed out, her eyebrows narrowing, her jaw dropping slightly as she shook her head slowly back and forth as if trying to shake some sense into it. She could almost see it, it was on the tip of her mind, the arrow, she could see the arrow, it had been pointing, the arrow of the compass, it had glowed and pointed. She remembered that, she remembered but what had happened afterwards, what should she remember next? Had she built that power, had she asked that question?

Her eyes lifted to Inuyasha, staring at him as if he had the answer, she knew he didn't.

"Kagome?" He started to speak but she put her hand up silencing him with the easy gesture.

"I remember something." She told him as she tilted her head to the side, her hand falling down to rest on her lap with its mate. "It's vague and fuzzy."

"Tell me," He pressed from his spot next to her on the bed. "Even if it seems pointless."

"The compass." She began blinking slowly, her hands fidgeting with one another. "The arrow it pointed, like it did with the Shikon shards and—it glowed." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him, asking him to explain to her what had happened.

"What happened after it glowed?"

She sniffled and looked away from him, bringing a hand up to run through her short hair, pushing some of the strands that actually made it into her eyes out of her face. "I—," She stopped, froze, something in her mind's eye catching her attention. The compass had glowed, yes, she remembered that but when it had glowed she had heard something, something calling to her.

"_Kagome."_

She jumped, Inuyasha jumped with her startled by her sudden movement. "What the hell!" He growled, angry with himself for being frightened

"It spoke to me!" She turned to look at him her face alarmed. "Something called my name I think it was the compass, it called to me."

"Called to you?" Inuyasha repeated bewildered.

"Yes," She nodded quickly her eyes swarming as memory after memory began to hit her. "It called and it called and I remember feeling scared and a little crazy and then—," She paused the words dying on her lips as she slowly turned to look at him.

He stared concerned as he took in the stormy turbulent mist that was her eyes, the moonlight behind him reflecting in them, catching small flakes of brown that he had honestly never noticed before. They were hard to see, unnoticeable when caught by the too bright sun, or the shadows casted from a lamp's light, they were a shade that could only be seen in near darkness, so hidden from the world were they. He smiled despite himself the almost golden brown flakes warming his heart despite her eyes current chaotic appearance.

"Everything went dark."

Her words brought him out of his musings, making him focus on her instead of just her lovely eyes.

"Everything was dark," She continued her eyes starting to look almost distant as the memories came back to her causing her hands to worry in her lap. "But—not completely like the times before."

He quirked an eyebrow as he watched her shift slightly on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I remember."

His eyes knitted and he looked down at her confused. "Kagome?"

"I remember." Her voice caught in her throat.

She remembered everything, she remembered the compass, her name being called, she remembered walking to the deck, up the stairs, she remembered promising to make them invisible, she remembered the power, she remembered the screams and the groans, she remembered the Captain pleading with her asking her to stop, she remembered ignoring him until his pleas had nearly died. Tears started to form in her beautiful eyes as she brought her hands to her face but didn't raise them to touch her cheeks, instead only allowing them to hover centimeters away from her skin and tears.

"Is that what a Miko is?" She asked suddenly, the tears slipping from her cheeks, her hands posed to catch them but not moving to perform the act. "Do they kill demons without caring?"

"No," He told her hastily as he reached for her instinctively, she hit his hand away, he froze, his eyes widening, he actually looked (dare she say) hurt.

She stared at him, ignoring the darkness and sadness in his gold eyes, her arms wrapping around herself, as she looked at him like a scared doe cornered by a hungry wolf. "I could kill you."

He snorted throwing his hands up in the air, not believing that she had slapped his hands away from her because of that. "You couldn't!" He told her bluntly.

She grapped at him and shook her head hastily. "You felt that power, I remember you," Her eyes darted around in thought. "You told me to stop, you were—you were dying!"

He bit his lip and turned away rolling his eyes. "That power can't kill me." He told her firmly starting to feel uncomfortable. It was true her power couldn't _kill_ him, just a part of him, the demon in him.

"Why not?" She challenged her eyes blazing. "You're a demon and Miko's purify demons, like I—like I did with Manten," She stumbled over the words a bit, afraid to admit what she had really done, before continuing. "And I could have very easily done that to you too."

"No you couldn't." He argued shortly again.

"Am I missing something here?" She bit out sharply. "You're a demon, so that's how this works." She stressed, her hands moving wildly attempting to aid in her explanation.

He clutched his fist. "Damn it Kagome, let it go, you wouldn't have killed me so don't worry about it, it's over anyway."

"No!" She told him firmly. "I want an explanation so care to explain why I wouldn't kill you," She continued pushing him mentally. "Because last time I checked a full demon—"

He snapped cutting her off throwing his hands in the air angrily—pissed. "It's because I'm not a full dem—," The words froze on his lips, died completely, his eyes widened horrified as he took in her now confused look, his hands still posed above his head unmoving.

"What do you mean?" She asked timidly. "You're not—."

"Nothing." His words came out harsh, unjustified. "It's nothing," he stood from the bed, moving away from her as if she was a leper. "You shouldn't worry about shit like that. You saved us," His breathing came out in pants as he spoke, wild. "Without your barrier we would have had to fight that mother fucker Hiten and I just don't fucking fell like it today." He moved across the room hastily his back facing her as he grabbed for his jacket on the back of the chair, his back rigid as he pulled it on never making eye contract. "Get some sleep," He told her as he rushed for the door. "You'll need it after expending that much power."

"Inuyasha?" She tried to call after him but her words fell on deaf ears as the door slammed shut. She winced at the loud noise, wondering if anyone had been woken up by it but the thought slipped away quickly as a more pressing thought hit her mind. "He was about to say—demon."

Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted to the side, her nose wrinkled and then suddenly her whole face lit with a dawning realization. "It's because I'm not a full demon." She whispered his sentence memories rushing her, memories more powerful than any of the others she had experienced today.

_"You," He continued on breaking up her thoughts. "Don't care who I am, what I am, do you? You 'ike this form not 'ike her und him, 'ight?"_

"His form," She whispered, her chin trembled at the thought. "Like he has different forms, different parts of the same self."

_"Nee-chan, he want'd me ta be a demon." He told her softly as if he was telling a great secret, unwittingly and truthfully he was. "Kikyo—she hat'd the demon, she wished, you know 'hat I wasn't a demon, 'hat I—she want'd me to be a human."_

"A demon form," She slowly concluded. "And a human form, both wanted him to be in different worlds, because he is of two worlds—." She stared off into space, disbelief raining over all her other emotions. There was no way, it was impossible, this proved nothing. She shook her head in disbelief.

"_Fucking mutt, you fucking ill bred fool!"_

Another memory hit her, this one more powerful. She remembered the look on his face, the way he had seemed so legitimately hurt, she remembered thinking that the words themselves had not been that horrible just insulting unless—unless.

"A mutt," She repeated out loud everything suddenly falling into place, slowly but surely. "It's offensive because he's a mutt, he's not full he's—mixed. Half." Slowly she felt her body fall back onto the bed, her legs giving out as something finally clicked, striking her completely fully, and confirming the answers to her unknown questions.

"_Have you ever met a half demon?"_

She let the words fill her for a moment, pondering them, there meaning. Was she reading too much into this, was it too many coincidences at once? Probably not, after all, why would someone ask a question that didn't relate to them somehow?

"You only ask something if it's significant, if it," She stopped her hands worrying together in thought, wondering, guessing, trying to figure out where exactly her thoughts were taking her. "Has a purpose." She muttered. "So what's his purpose? What was the purpose behind the question?" The thought trailed off, an odd feeling swelling up inside of her in that instant. She knew the purpose, she knew without even having to answer her own question, she knew it well, his intention, his—everything—literally.

"_Have you ever met a half demon?"_

She felt new tears swell in her eyes, spilling out onto her flesh. Shaking slightly she brought a hand to her cheek, catching the first of the wave of invading droplets on her finger, bringing it away to study as if she was surprised it had actually fallen.

Her tears were understandable, however, even if she wasn't aware of their natural need. After all it is an odd sensation, an overwhelming moment of understanding when one realizes, that yes indeed, they had—_she_ had met a half demon before and had not even been the least bit aware (until this very moment) that she in fact knew one of the most despised creatures on earth but that wasn't why she was crying.

No, the reason for her tears had nothing to do with prejudice, had nothing to do with hate or anger or even pity. She cried because she couldn't figure out for the life of her, why he didn't want her to know.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content and Accents 6/5/2013  
**

**Bonus Point:**

Name the episode in which Kagome watches Inuyasha sleep. (Hint: She's studying for a test and all hell breaks loose.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Well, well, there is always a debate going around with this trivia game. Kikyo uses a Bow and Arrow to pin Inuyasha to Goshinboku, specifically she uses a sealing arrow, thereby not killing him but instead putting him to sleep until Kagome released him fifty years later. Congrats to the winners!

Regina lunaris, HeavenlyEclipse, Purple Dragon Ranger, blackandwhite125, NurNur, hedgewitch13, booklover2theextreme, inu-luva123, glon morski, TheRealInuyasha, Warm-Amber92, SweetHunniiBunnii, AriaLuvsInu, AnimeRomanceFreak1990,

**Chapter Fun Fact:**

The title of this chapter has dual references/meanings, as many of my titles do. It stands for Kagome remembering being in the 'Miko State' for the first time as well as her putting all of the clues (her memories) about Inuyasha's secret together for the first time, therefore discovering that he is in fact a hanyou.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Awkward Lesson**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 9/1/2011


	33. The Red Arrow Points

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**The Red Arrow Points**

The Captain of the Shikuro slowly guided his ship, its wheel firmly in his hands keeping it at a steady pace as they leisurely moved on the currents of the Gulf of Mexico, directed only by the moon and the stars. The Mouth of the Mississippi and New Orleans were far behind them by now; they had rowed, after all, for over three hours, the act itself giving them a substantial (that was putting it mildly) lead over the Thunder, if the Thunder decided to pursue them that is. Inuyasha's instincts told him they wouldn't, Kagome's barrier had made it too hard for them to gauge which direction to follow in, therefore it was logical to assume the Thunder would not try to pursue them right away (at least not in the dark). That would be unreasonable and potentially life threatening, after all.

Inuyasha glanced around, his eyes well adjusted to the lack of light. He could just make out a distant island, one he knew of, one he knew to be uninhabited. It was small a few trees here and there but was more of a glorified sandbar than an Island if he was being truthful with himself. He snickered, "_Yeah, truthful—the truth_."

He sighed a deep slow sound that was loud in the quiet night air. Leaning forward, he rested his upper body against the wheel of the ship his arms sticking out onto the wheel's other side as he supported his weight while steering at the same time.

"_Does she know?"_ He asked himself as he tilted his head back, looking up over his head at the sky ceiling, his knowledge of the celestial map telling him it was probably close to four in the morning. He gulped, he had only been on deck for maybe half an hour since he left her in their—in _his_ cabin. Yet, she still hadn't come out, she hadn't stormed angrily to him, slapped him in the face and screamed, she hadn't even yelled or raved from the cabin or cursed or even made a sound. Everything was quiet, he half wondered if maybe she had fallen back to sleep.

Inuyasha licked his lips wetting them down; they were dry, very dry, he blamed the night's air for that. "Maybe," He grumbled as he moved his body slightly to the left, affectively adjusting the ship's position without using his hands. "She didn't figure it out." He continued to mutter to himself before lowering his head and banging it against the wheel, an act done entirely on purpose, meant to be grating and painful. "I'm such an idiot!" He banged it again, the feel of the wood biting into his forehead actually comforting to him.

He took a sharp intake of air gritting his teeth. He knew he was lying to himself. Kagome Dresmont was smart, she was witty, and could think quickly on her feet, she challenged him with her knowledge (book knowledge it may be) but she had knowledge. She had read Shakespeare, she had good grammar, great retention for music, and she spoke French for heaven's sake!

He shook his head at the thought: she spoke French. "_I really should ask her where she learned it._" He snorted musing to himself, digressing. "_Or why she learned it, I guess that's the better question." _He nodded to himself agreeing with his own thoughts._ "Maybe it was part of her education, she is an educated woman_."

He smiled at the reflection but the smile didn't last long. It slipped off his face as the digression ended and he was confronted with something else—reality. And that reality was that Kagome Dresmont was an educated woman, a smart woman, a woman who would eventually put two and two together.

"What's she thinking," He whispered into the pre-dawn world his voice cracking, afraid of what she could possibly know or not know or think or not think. "Right now, what are you thinking?"

He looked up at the stars, for a moment he had the urge to count them all just to distract himself. But a task like that, he knew, would be too distracting, an everlasting distraction. It would be copping out, giving up, running away again.

He wanted to run away.

Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly, his brow furrowing from the action as he let his head gradually tilt downwards away from the stars, away from the break from reality they posed. "I can't run." He told himself, opening his eyes only to find himself staring at the wood of the Shikuro's old worn deck and his boots. It was a visual dead end mirroring his current situation—a dead end.

There was nothing he could do; either she knew or she didn't know. If she knew, he would have to face his demons (literally so) but if she didn't then he would be safe. The odd thought struck him as strange—he was safe, wasn't he? He was safe if she didn't know, right? All this time he had been thinking she knew the truth, she had figured it out but what if she didn't know, what if she wasn't as crafty as he was making her out to be? What then, what should he do then?

"Should I tell her?" He blinked rapidly at the thought, shaking his head slowly back and forth, saying no while his mind continued to process, vaguely coming to a different conclusion—yes. He bit his lip, clutching his fist at the same time as he squeezed his eyes shut, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms, not drawing blood but close.

He remembered back to that night so long ago, almost a month ago, when he had asked her if she had ever met a half demon before. Her answer hadn't been very forthcoming with information, it had been a simple 'no' she hadn't ever met one, she didn't know one (well she did but she didn't know that at the time.)

"She's never met one." Inuyasha mumbled, as his mind ran over the conversation again, rethinking and rethinking, studying every subtle shift in her breathing, in her words, inflections in her voice, trying desperately to remember exactly how she sounded. Had she sounded disgusted, had she whispered that 'no' with relief or with hate or with contempt? He couldn't remember or really he just remembered it being normal, like any other no he had ever heard.

"Damn it!" He cursed trying to drive the thoughts away, trying to push the memories out of his head. It didn't matter anyway, she knew, she had to know, she could deduce, deduct, she could think, she was smart and she was witty, she was a fast learner and an adapt thinker. And she was beautiful and kind, considerate and loving, she was accepting, forgiving.

"_She's everything that Kikyo wasn't_." He gulped, his thoughts actually causing him pause as for the millionth time he was confronted with the facts, _"She's nothing like her_." A tiny voice in the back of his head confirmed but he drove it off, he refused to listen. His memories of comparing the two women ignored, his heart not allowing it to happen just yet, he just wasn't over the pain _she_ had caused him yet.

He shook his head slowly back and forth, his memories of Kikyo gradually coming back to him, reminders that she had indeed been a totally different woman. He remembered her husky voice first, the way it sounded when he kissed that spot just below her ear. Next he remembered her smile, the smile she gave when he was human and she thought that their lives were full of potential and promise and hope. And then he remembered her sadness, the way she always looked off longingly into the distant.

She had always looked off longingly, away from him, away from the sea, away from the only world he could ever promise her. It was a world she rejected—just as she rejected the real him. Kikyo wanted the world outside of his, the world that laid in castles in ancient Europe, the world of money and handmaidens, the world of dukes and earls, duchesses and countesses, she wanted propriety, manners, etiquette, she wanted everything that Inuyasha couldn't give.

Inuyasha smiled at the irony. Everything Kikyo had ever wanted she had gotten in her next life—the only problem was she didn't want that anymore.

Inuyasha let that thought slide off of his mental landscape. He wasn't ready to admit that just yet because to understand that ironic sentiment, he would have to admit that Kagome wasn't going to treat him as Kikyo once had.

"Aa yuu still dwellin' on Kikyo-sama and Kagome-sama sharing-u a soul?"

Inuyasha's head shot up, his eyes snapped opened, the sound of the voice startling him back to reality. "Myoga." He whispered into the night air, he hadn't even heard the small man approach, he hadn't heard the soft footsteps of his bare feet or the wispy sound that was his shallow breathing. "So you knew?" He mumbled as he leaned against the wheel more, lowering his head in defeat.

"Ohu course," The small man nodded as he mounted the top step of the staircase and started to walk towards the Captain, his small body hunched with age. He was an old demon after all, older than even Inuyasha's father, having been his father's retainer as well and his grandfather's before him. "Myoga have-i seen itu before," The old man told him with a slight grin, a grin that seemed to say: I've been around the block a time or two. "It was not-to hard to tell."

Inuyasha winced but let the knowledge sink in. He had been right, Myoga had known, of course Myoga had known. He frowned dryly, "_It only makes sense. He's almost as old as the earth itself so of course he'd be able to tell the origins of someone's soul without even having to try_." Inuyasha felt the distinct urge to slam his head into the wheel again but refrained. "When'd you figure it out?"

"After-u Manten." Myoga admitted gingerly as he used one finger to scratch his brown carrot shaped nose.

"I see." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked up at the man from his position hunched over the wheel. The conversation petered out, neither man really comfortable with the idea of breaking the silence or pursuing the conversation further.

Myoga sighed heavily, his old eyes focusing on the man before him. He was so tall now, not as tall as his brother or father but still tall, over six foot, a giant compared to the small Myoga. Threading slowly he came to stand fully beside him his small frame only making it half way up to the Captain's waist even though the tall man was slumped with his knees bent dangerously low. It made Myoga smile slightly as memories of the once small boy plagued him.

"_Myoga-jii-jii!" A small Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Myoga, his hands outstretched reaching for his retainer, attempting to grab the little man's sleeve. _

"_It-u izu been many years since Inuyasha-sama called Myoga, jii-jii."_ Myoga thought with a smile as he watched the man turn the wheel with his whole body, still unwilling to talk. With a heavy sigh he scratched the back of his head and prepared himself to speak his mind, an act that would take courage he didn't really have. "Yuu know-u better, right?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha snorted as he turned his face away from the man, refusing to look him in the eye—refusing to admit that he knew what Myoga was talking about.

Myoga eyed him stiffly, knowing his lord was dodging the question still. "Zaat young woman," He pointed below their feet. "Ze girl yuu share yuur chambers with-u," He added for good measure enjoying when the young Captain's ears went red. "Her soul may be Kikyo's demo," He paused for just a second sending Inuyasha a daring look. "Her heart and her mind-o are her own."

"_I know_." Inuyasha shot back mentally glaring at Myoga as he clamped his lips shut in contrast to his shouted mental words. He wasn't ready to say it out loud, not to himself and particularly not to Myoga.

"Inuyasha-sama." Myouga continued, administering softly, the use of his native tongue catching Inuyasha by surprise drawing him out of his glare to look at Myoga. "Yuu act more and more like Otou-san every-y day." He whispered, as if the words had been an afterthought to the conversation. "Otou-sama worried zaat Izayoi-sama would not-to like him for what he was either."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side stunned; he had never known his father to be anything other than a prideful man, tall and intimidating, brash and confident, gentle yet undeniably strong. To think that his father had worried about anything was beyond Inuyasha, completely beyond him.

Myoga chuckled as he began to speak again. "I remember ze first-o time Otou-sama and Okaa-sama met, Otou-sama was so shy-y round-o her—."

"Shy?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows and laughed. "My father was never shy."

"Round Izayoi-sama Otou-sama was." Myoga told Inuyasha bluntly. "Zeey were from two different-to worlds. Different—in every-y way-u: nation, race, linage, social-u standing." Myoga stopped and turned to Inuyasha giving him a blunt, almost stern look. "Yuur Otou-sama often thought zaat yuur Okaa-sama would hate him because of it-tu."

"Because of what he was?" Inuyasha repeated the words, his eyes looking away from Myoga to study the deck of the ship.

"Demo Izayoi-sama never cared-u." Myoga continued watching with interest as Inuyasha's head shot up at his words. "Kagome-sama," Myoga went on the honorific causing Inuyasha's eyes to go wide. "Reminds Myoga of Izayoi-sama."

Inuyasha blinked a few times, his ears twitching as he took in the words, his hands relaxing on the wheel, allowing his grip to loosen, causing the ship to tilt with the tide, turning towards the distant shore. Myoga chuckled at the action, reaching out to take the wheel in one small hand, directing the ship back on course as a sail ruffled above their heads, jarred from the change in the direction of the wind.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha whispered softly, shock still written on his features. "Do you really think, Kagome—," His voice froze in his throat, this wasn't something he could easily talk about, it wasn't something he could even talk with Miroku about. It was a taboo subject, the subject of his parents, the subject of Kikyo, the subject of—Kagome. Inuyasha's ears bent back on his head. He tried to will himself to speak but no words came, he sighed.

"Hai," Myoga mumbled as he turned and started to walk away un-expectantly. "Zeey have a lot in common: Kagome-sama, Izayoi-sama." He nodded his head firmly as he came to the top of the stairs, gingerly putting one small hand on the railing as he prepared to go back down to bed. Before he allowed one foot to hit the landing, however, he turned glancing at Inuyasha over his shoulder. The younger man was watching him, his eyes glued to Myoga waiting, anticipating the words that would come out of the older man's mouth. Myoga smiled and shook his head turning away. "First-to and foremost-to," He began as he took that first step down the stairs. "Zeey are both," He paused thinking to himself it appeared. Finally a distant smiled formed in his eyes as if he was remembering her—Izayoi-sama. "Buery accepting women."

With that he disappeared down the stairs, his feet making a soft almost inaudible sound as he disappeared from sight, the conversation over but the thoughts it had caused still running amuck in Inuyasha's head.

Kagome was an accepting woman. She had accepted everything so far with time. She had accepted an affair, accepted an unwed couple's relationship, accepted piracy, accepted being a claimed woman, accepted living in his cabin, accepted she was a reincarnation, accepted Shippo who had nearly gotten her killed, accepted being a Miko—she was one hell of an accepting lady.

Or really, she was a lady who couldn't hate. She couldn't hate Miroku, she couldn't hate Sango, she couldn't hate the pirates, she couldn't hate Kikyo, she couldn't hate Shippo, she couldn't even hate men who tried to rape her, who tried to kill her. She apologized when he punched someone for her, she felt bad when she killed Manten, when she hurt the crew. Kagome could forgive the man who killed her, that was how incapable of hate she was. So why was it so hard for him to admit that Kagome could never hate him either? Kagome could never hate anyone and he was no different but did that mean that she could accept him?

Inuyasha shook his head almost laughing to himself. There were two things he knew for sure about Kagome Dresmont, one she couldn't hate anyone and two she could accept anyone.

"_Her soul may be Kikyo's but her 'eart und her mind are her own."_

"I know." He took a deep troubled breath as he finally said it out loud. Even if it was only to himself, he had still said it. "Kagome—she's—," He gulped. "Not Kikyo." He continued to admit, the words hard to say out loud at first. He closed his eyes, part of him expecting something to crash down around him at the verbal admittance. Nothing did. The world didn't come to an end. He knew it wouldn't.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, amazed he had finally said that out loud, he had never said it before except in his mind but now it was out in the opened, he had said it, he had meant it. Kagome wasn't Kikyo, she never would be, they were too different and he knew that for fact. Where Kikyo had been cold, had been mean, had refused his demon heritage, Kagome had embraced it as she embraced everyone. She was—exceptional in that way.

He scratched the back of his head, his claws sharp but not threatening to his tough skin and hair.

"Kagome wouldn't care about what I am or who I am." He told himself, impressed that he had managed to admit it to himself while at the same time haunted by a sense of déjà vu. "Funny." He quirked an eyebrow at the thought but let it pass, instead focusing on the here and now. "Even if she doesn't know, I should tell her." He concluded to himself, feeling distinctly vulnerable. The last time he had told a woman he was a half demon she had abruptly decided that she only loved his human half.

Inuyasha frowned as he banged his head once again on the wheel in frustration. Would Kagome feel that way, would she decide she didn't like the half demon, that she only wanted the human he could be? "I hate my life." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he felt a headache start to form in his temple. Whether it was from the situation or the constant banging of his head, he wasn't sure.

Lowering his ears to his skull, he allowed his forehead to lean against the steering wheel, his eyes half opened, slitted, staring at the ground below his feet, imagining the cabin that laid beneath him. Not Sango and Miroku's, mind you, but the one just slightly to his left, the one he had called his own room for the better part of his life on the sea. She was in there, right now, doing gods knows what.

"Maybe, she's thinking too." He stared into the night's air. "I wonder what she's thinking about?"

That is to say: was she thinking, pondering, wondering about him, guessing about him, trying to figure out what he had meant by his words, or trying to determine what she should do just as he was now?

"Are you thinking about me, Kagome?" He whispered as he raised his eyes, tilting his head back until he could see the stars that were glued in the sky, slowly tracing all the constellations he knew. He outlined hundreds, his eyes knowledgeable, knowing the names of even the stars that made them. Abruptly, he stopped, his eyes landing on the star Polaris as it rested in the sky, shining brightly almost mockingly. Moving his eyes to the stars around it, he ignored the proper constellations that were noted there and instead carefully, unconsciously created a new one, one that was all his own.

He traced all the stars in Ursa Minor, creating her smile and ear before jumping upwards moving to watch the neighboring constellation of Draco, using the tip of the Dragon's tail to form the top of her head and hair, following it all the way around until it completed her profile with the end of that fashionable shoulder ponytail she had once worn, that first time she had ever set foot on his ship—her hair had still been long back then.

Inuyasha blinked and then shook his head roughly as his body slumped even more. "Damn it Kagome you better be thinking of me—," He brought a hand up to bury in his hair a sad and disappointed smile on his face. "'cause I can't stop thinking of you."

-break-

Kagome sat on her bed in the Captain's Cabin, her tears long since dried, her face a little pale, red and blotchy. Her legs were folded underneath her, the compass Kaede had bequeathed her resting on the top of her thighs, staring at her, the little red arrow moving in a slow circle, never ending never stopping. She watched it, vaguely wondering why it wasn't pointing in one direction, why was it just circling slowly. Was it as confused as she?

Gingerly, she brought her fingers to the glass that covered the red pointer, her fingers leaving prints, smudges as she brought them away, dragging them along the perfect clear covering. "_Why would he keep something like that,"_ She wondered vaguely. "_A secret?_" She sighed bringing her eyes away from the compass to look out the window, away from the ever circling arrow in her lap. It was still dark outside with only small twinges of light coming through the window, showing her that it had to be early morning, close to dawn.

Her eyes felt unnaturally heavy (or really they felt heavy for a reason) but her mind felt unnaturally alive, it was buzzing even, with a million different thoughts, circumstances, questions. Did Miroku know the secret, did Sango, did Kaede, did—Kikyo?

That thought gave her pause, halting all the other thoughts before it. Did Kikyo know that he was neither human nor demon but lived with a linage that few would ever recognize or live with? She dragged her eyes away from the outside and looked at the compass Kikyo had never been able to open. Kaede had told her it was because Kikyo was clouded, blinded by self doubt and fear but was she—Kagome—any different?

She was afraid, she doubted herself at every turn, yet—

Kagome reached touching the ornate little compass with just the very tip of a finger nail, despite her fear and uncertainty, she had opened the box. She wasn't scared of taking the chance, of trying, of just diving in and not caring what the consequences were but that was only one side of the story, wasn't it?

The writing on the box said that it had opened for her for other reasons, "The person who opens me is pure of heart and mind." She recited the words just as the Captain had said them, just as the box read them. "Am I really more pure than you Kikyo? Is my heart and my mind that different from your own?"

She toyed with the lid of the compass for a moment, the slight squeaking of the hinges echoing in the silence that encompassed her. Maybe she already knew that she was more pure than Kikyo and maybe she already knew why as well.

"Kikyo knew." She concluded softly, without needing to think it out. "That's why she was, that's why—," She trailed off a little part of her heart breaking just for the Captain, just for Inuyasha. "She was ashamed, wasn't she?"

The tears returned but didn't fall, just swelled within her eyes as she stared at the compass in her lap, the compass she could open but Kikyo could not. It was proof that she was different than Kikyo in many ways.

"Kikyo," She whispered just the name, her mind trying to conjure up what the girl had looked like. According to Kaede and Inuyasha they looked remarkably similar. She wondered if she sounded the same too, was her voice Kikyo's voice, just as her body was Kikyo's body? When the Captain saw her did he see Kikyo all over again, feel her hate all over again, feel her shame all over again, did he feel inferior all over again?

Kagome picked the compass up holding it close to her face, trying to see her reflection in the glass, it was too dark. Closing her eyes she gently set it back in her lap, her hands letting it go so they could rest on either side of her legs as she took a deep, deep breath of understanding but also hurt.

"He sees Kikyo doesn't he?" She whispered to herself. "He hears Kikyo doesn't he?" She gritted her teeth. "_And he remembers Kikyo, I'm not Kikyo!" _In her head she screamed, too afraid he might hear if she screamed aloud, her fists clenched at her sides, the satisfaction of telling him off in her head not nearly good enough to quill her ire. Angrily she grabbed for the first thing she could throw, the compass coming into her grip as she reached blindly before violently throwing it across the room.

The sound of it thudding on the floor as it came in contact with the Captain's desk with a loud crack caused her eyes to snap back opened.

"Shit," She cursed, the Captain's foul language rubbing off on her as she scrambled to stand, her feet tangling up in the sheets causing her to lunge forward, falling flat on her face. She laid there on the bed for a second, glad she had fallen onto the soft mattress instead of the hard wooden floor. Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position before taking her time, putting her feet on the floor, standing gradually before she made her way across the room, her eyes searching in the darkness for the abused compass.

She found it without much trouble, it was the only thing on the ground by the Captain's desk chair, making it easy to identify even in the dark room. With a shaking hand she picked it up, her heart pounding, afraid it had broken. Her fingers grazed the smooth surface and she sighed relieved—the glass had not broken.

Kagome slid down to her knees once again, this time on the hard wood of the cabin's floor, the compass held in her hands, tightly against her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Her body shook as she folded in on herself, cradling that one connection that made her completely and utterly different from her predecessor. She allowed the tears to fall, allowed them to finally leak from her eyes as she hiccupped and gasped and cried.

"I'm not Kikyo." She murmured, saying the words out loud as she shook her head harshly back and forth, the curls of her hair actually long enough now to touch her cheeks, getting stuck there once they made contact with her dampened skin. Her heart began to ache, a dull pain that started in her chest and slowly worked its way into her throat, causing a lump to form there as she tried to swallow. "I'm not Kikyo," She repeated knowing now what Kikyo had truly been afraid of, the real reason she couldn't open the compass, the purity that she had truly lacked. "I wouldn't have cared." She whispered into the air. "I don't care what you are, as long as you're you."

_"You, don't care who I am, what I am, do you? You 'ike this form not 'ike her und him, 'ight?"_

Kagome's eyes opened slightly, the memory coming back to her once again. Her lip trembled but her tears stopped as she reached up a hand to her face, touching the dampened skin, pushing the hair that was plastered to her cheeks away. "He said it himself, he knows I don't care," She told herself as her eyes were drawn upwards, looking at the ceiling above her imagining the Captain standing at the helm. But one nagging thought drew her eyes away made her look back at the compass in her hand. "—he was drunk."

_"…when I'm this drunk, I don't 'member nothing."_

She frowned deeply. He had been drunk, he didn't remember anything when he was drunk, he probably didn't even know, didn't even realize that he had already told her he could trust her, that he already knew she would never hate him, didn't he realize that she—that she—she l—

Kagome's eyes grew wide and her heart stopped dead in her chest. Her mouth went dry and her whole body began to shake. "I'm crazy." She told herself as a small feeling started to build in her chest, a pricking that she had never experienced before, not once in her life. It was a completely new sensation, a longing, a need—no something deeper than a need. She glanced up at the ceiling again her eyes glistening with old tears.

This feeling wasn't one that could make her cry, no it made her smile, it made her want to see him but—she flushed—she couldn't just walk up there like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed because it had in more than one way.

"I can't," She told herself. "I can't face him, not when he looks at me and sees," She stopped speaking the words dying on her lips. She couldn't stand before a man with this feeling in her heart and know that he was seeing someone different, that he feared she would act like someone she was not. "If I go up there, I'll have to face that and I—I just—I'm not ready."

But she did want to face him, she wanted to face him and ask him, ask him if Kikyo really knew the truth (she was positive the woman had but clarity is a good quality to have in any social matter), she wanted to point out that she was different than Kikyo (something he already knew when drunk at least) and she wanted to show him that she didn't care who or what he was as long as he was himself (but she knew she didn't have the guts to do any of that anyway).

Kagome sighed heavily as she slumped her shoulders drooping as she ran a finger over the edge of the compass absentmindedly. Light started to fill the room and she grimaced, it was morning already—she would have to face him so soon. Gulping she looked down at the compass and her eyes widened as she realized it wasn't morning at all, that the light wasn't from the sun, it was from the compass, the compass that was glowing.

Startled she dropped the compass into her lap where it landed soundly continuing to glow as it had that first time.

"_Kagome."_

She shook as the voice filled the room again just as it had before. "_What do I do?"_ She wondered as fright filled her, she didn't want to go all crazy powerful again. She could really hurt somebody this time and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did that.

"_Kagome."_

She shook, her eyes staring at the compass in her lap, pondering her options. She could sit here like an idiot staring at the talking compass or she could do something about it. Her first thought was to throw the supernatural thing overboard but her second thought was much more coherent: answer it. "Yes?"

The glow went away instantly, the room going back to a semi-dark state. Kagome blinked in surprise as her eyes adjusted to the dark once again, showing her something she had not been expecting. The compass' arrow was no longer circling aimlessly, for some reason (a reason she might never understand) it was now firmly pointing, stark and straight in one blunt direction.

-break-

Inuyasha laid flat on his back, singing softly under his breath as he looked at the sun starting to rise through the spaces between the railings of the helm's deck; his gruff voice singing a song that he had learned long ago when he had been nothing more than a child.

"Flowers of spring," He mumbled his voice sounding almost drunk as he sang the lines vague memories of someone he had once loved more than life itself floating in and out of his head, "Of winter and fall," He chuckled slightly to himself, closing his eyes as he continued, imagining the beautiful woman as she played a violin, her fingers dancing over each string. "Fit in my hands, tiny and small." He licked his lips and closed his eyes wanting to see the image of her playing more clearly. "A field of daisy-s-s-s," He held the sound, drawing it out carefully, the woman in his head turning towards him and smiling, her beautiful brown eyes filled with love. "Tiny askew." He paused, the image of the woman's smile dissipating being replaced by a cold white face, unmoving, no longer alive. He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, erasing the sight from his mind as he finished the little tune. "Will lead me back to you."

Sighing heavily, he glanced to his right, watching as dawn broke over the water completely, the sun now hanging low but pushing further into the sky with each passing second. Soon it would be hanging over their heads, beating down on them as they moved along the coast of the upper America to the tip of East Florida.

"_I wish I could talk to you right now_," He thought as he undid the rope that was keeping them on path, opting to navigate himself once again as he adjusted their heading slightly, heading towards the mainland to cruise the coast of West Florida keeping an eye out for a possible fortune to pursue. "_You always knew what to do_," He leaned forward, removing one hand from the wheel to run through his hair. "_Especially when I couldn't even tell my head from my own ass—."_

The sound of a door opening and light footsteps caught his attention bringing him out of his singing. His ears twitched as they caught the telltale sound of a door closing softly as if a gentle hand had guided it shut. He knew without needing his eyes that it had been his door. His mouth went dry as he heard the footsteps approach the stairs, the sound of something wooden brushing against something else wooden causing him to wince, his ears drawing back against his head in protest.

He heard the first footstep hit the first stair, it was timid, unsure, so unsure in fact that it didn't dare make a sound again, instead opting to be silent, unmoving, too nervous to take another step. He tilted his head to the side, waiting, there was no sound. He licked his lips, his hands that were perched on the wheel becoming sweaty with anticipation. He scented the air but the wind was not in his favor, it was coming from behind him, pushing at his back drawing the scent of whoever was below him away, out of his range and towards the front of the vessel.

He bit his lip but knew what he had to do. Reaching to his left side he grabbed the rope once again, carefully draping it on the wheel, using it to hold the ship steady as it had been just seconds before. They were nowhere close to the Florida Keys so he knew it would be okay to leave the ship unmanned for just a bit, just long enough for him to investigate the ghostly figure below him, even if he already knew who it was.

Walking slowly he approached the stairs, his own feet making a slight squeaking noise as he hit boards that were loose, mentally he made a note to tell Totosai to fix a few of them. He stopped at the top of the stairs, his footsteps sounding just a timid as her own. With a deep breath he looked down towards her, taking in the sight of her head bowed, not looking at him as she stood, the compass in one hand, her other hand holding the stair railing, one foot on the first step and the other frozen on the wood of the quarterdeck.

He gulped, fear hitting him to his very core as he took in the sight of her, standing frozen. Why was she standing like that? Why was she looking at her feet frozen, unmoving? Why couldn't she look him in the face? All of his worse fears started to build once again within him, every single one he had ever had, today or in days past, coming into his psyche as if they had never left him.

He tried to find the words, tried to think of something to say but nothing came, even when he opened his mouth slightly, he found the words dead on his tongue and in his mind. He had no idea what to say to her, even after everything Myoga had said, even after everything he had thought about—he was still afraid. He was afraid of a little tiny girl (woman, he absentmindedly corrected) who couldn't even shoot a gun.

"_That's not what makes her scary_." He silently told himself as he shook the thought away. No. It was the potential that lay within Kagome Dresmont's words that truly was terrifying. He swallowed hard, about to force himself to at least say her name, when suddenly, her head raised and she looked at him, her eyes even more stormy than normal as if some great mental calamity was happening within her mind's eye.

"It's glowing." She whispered before he could say a word, her hand extending outwards to show him the compass she had been holding to her breast. "And the arrow, it's pointing."

Inuyasha froze, surprised, all thoughts and words dying on his tongue and mind before he had a chance to say them. In fact, the only word Inuyasha could bring himself to even say was, "Oh."

-break-

"So the arrows pointing?" Miroku questioned as he leaned against the desk in the Captain's Cabin. After Kagome had emerged and told Inuyasha of the strange occurrence with the compass, the Captain had immediately acted (after finally coming back to himself that is), waking Miroku and Sango (and Shippo consequently) for an emergency meeting in his cabin.

"So what's 'hat mean?" Shippo asked from his position on Kagome's shoulder, the small fox wide awake unlike the adults that were all still rather sluggish from the long night.

"There's a shard close by." Sango guessed as she stood next to Miroku leaning against the desk with him. She had been caught up earlier that morning on everything that had happened between the time she went on deck and the time she had been asleep. And just as it was with Sango—she was not the least bit surprised. She had, after all, always been the kind of person who simply took everything in stride.

"Yep." The Captain responded and nodded his head. "And if there's a shard that means we need to go after it and add it to the rest of the jewel."

"That means we'll need to dock." Miroku spoke softly as he worried his lip. "What do we tell the men?"

Inuyasha frowned deeply bringing a hand to his chin, scratching at none existent hairs. "The truth?"

Miroku practically choked at the Captain's words. "That'll go over well."

"What other option do we have?" Inuyasha fired back his face stern. "We can't hunt this jewel and not expect the men to get suspicious. This isn't the navy, it's a pirate ship!"

"So what?" Sango jumped in. "They can like it or they can leave."

"It's a democracy Sango." Inuyasha administered evenly. "Remember?" He crossed his arms over his chest before continuing. "They can easily remove me as Captain if they don't like what we're doing or the fact that we're not telling them about treasure they have a share in."

"If they get'a share of ta 'easure," Shippo mumbled. "Then don't they get'a share of ta jewel?"

"And therein lies the biggest fucking problem we've ever encounter." Miroku groaned as he buried his head in his hands.

"Well one thing's for sure." Kagome spoke up, her voice sounding almost lethargic. "They can't have a piece of the jewel."

Inuyasha nodded agreeing with her but didn't look her in the eye. "So what do we do then?"

"I think the truth idea is a good option." Kagome whispered as she fiddled with the compass in her hands, turning it this way and that, watching as the arrow moved with her, continuing to point in the same direction. "We tell them what we're doing and give them the option to stay and help or leave and find other work."

"But if we're hunting for the jewel," Miroku cut in bringing his hands down from his face. "We're not making money," He punctuated the sentence by stabbing a finger to the desk. "They'll rebel if we don't pay them every couple of weeks."

"Who says we can't look for the jewel and be pirates at the same time?" Sango pointed out dryly, her eyes looking from Kagome to Miroku and then from Miroku to the Captain.

"She has a point." Inuyasha muttered with a nod. "What if we tell them about the jewel, the truth," He forced himself to look at Kagome as he spoke. "Just like um-," He cleared his throat oddly before tilting his head towards Kagome slightly, indicating he was talking about her. "She said but," He continued looking at everyone else quickly uncomfortable with looking at her. "Tell them we'll still be actively pursuing money making in devours—,"

Miroku snorted, "That's a nice way to say: stealing."

"Shut up." Inuyasha grumbled as he glared at Miroku. "The only thing the jewel will dictate is where we go, while we're getting there we'll do what we always do—," He nodded satisfied with the idea himself. "They can't complain about that and if they do complain they can leave."

"Do you think they'll mutiny?" Sango asked, her voice actually sounding a little uneasy.

Inuyasha shook his head, letting the idea run down his back easily. "Naw, no one on the crew, to my knowledge at least, wants this old ship."

"Besides," Miroku started up agreeing seemingly with the Captain's idea. "None of them are dumb enough to try to fight you for it." Miroku added offhandedly. "Shit, you could probably take all of them at once."

Inuyasha only shrugged but seemed to like the flattery as he rolled his shoulders back making himself appear taller.

"Well if that's decided." Sango pushed herself away from the desk stretching slightly as Miroku discretely watched out of the corner of his eyes as her shirt rose up. "When do you guys leave?"

"For what?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"To get the jewel shard." Sango replied while giving him an odd look. "When are you and Miroku leaving to go get it?"

"Miroku's not going." Inuyasha said matter of factly as he gave Sango an equally odd look.

"What!" Miroku exclaimed clearly surprised by this new bit of information.

"You can't go," Inuyasha told him bluntly. "If we're announcing this to the crew then I need you to stay behind and defend my post."

"But—but—," Miroku stuttered sounding almost lost. "I always go with you."

"Not this time, sorry pup." Inuyasha told him with an absentminded shrug. "I'm going it alone."

Before Miroku could protest further the quiet Kagome stepped forward between the two men, her eyes serious as she stared the Captain down. "I'm going with you."

Inuyasha blinked staring at her as if she had mysteriously grown a second head. "What the fuck, there is no way in hel—,"

She held up the compass, silencing him with the tool. "I have to or have you forgotten," She lowered the compass her grey eyes seeming to be on fire. "I'm the only one who can see where the jewel shards are, without me you'll be wondering around lost for days."

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut tightly, his eyes staring her down as he tried to find an argument, any argument that would make her stay behind. He couldn't think of even one, she was right, she had to come. He had no idea where this shard was other than the fact that it was somewhere in East Florida in the direction of the colonies. That was nowhere near enough information to find a shard. With the compass however, constantly pointing them into the correct direction it would be a no brainer; he'd practically be able to find the shard with his eyes closed. But the only way that could happen was if—Kagome came with him.

"_Stupid compass_." He chastised mentally. "_You just had to work for Miko's only, I'd rather take Sango at the moment over Kagome."_ He sighed, that wasn't totally true. A part of him (a much larger part than he would like to admit) was thrilled at the idea.

To be alone with Kagome, no distractions, just a drop dead gorgeous girl traveling with him, dependant on him, supported by him. The demon inside of him stirred at the idea as he licked his lips, yes, to be alone with her, this beautiful creature that bared his mark upon her neck, it was a dream come true. And yet—

If he was alone with her, he would have to actually face his demons, as he had promised he would. "_Damn it._" He mentally muttered. "_Damn it, damn it, damn it_."

"So what's it gon'na be?" Kagome finally asked, growing inpatient because of his silence, her lack of proper speech actually catching Inuyasha off guard for a moment. It had only been a little over a month and a half and he was already rubbing off on her.

Smirking, his pride actually growing from her words, the half demon Captain finally spoke. "Alright, I guess I have no choice."

Kagome smirked as well, the expression an odd one for a face as gentle looking at hers. "So when do we leave?"

"Wait just a minute!" Miroku cut in finally interrupting the conversation. "She gets to go?" He stuck his thumb out pointing it at Kagome as his lip curled upwards, clearly upset or perhaps disgusted. "How is that fair?"

"Don't be jealous." Inuyasha told him, sounding as if he was talking to Shippo instead of Miroku. "I'll spend time with you when I get back."

"I'm not fucking four," Miroku said dryly. "You didn't even know me when I was four."

"Well, sorry 'bout that." Inuyasha told him with a shrug as he shoved Miroku aside heading for the desk. He yanked out a couple of papers, grabbing his chart of New Orleans and Louisiana, his eyes glancing at the cost, deducing their current position passed solely on his memories from the night before. He tilted his head to the side when he realized they were no longer on that chart. Cursing under his breath he reached underneath the desk to a pile of charts that rested their. Grumbling to himself he pulled one after the other out, looking for the one he had of the Florida's.

"What are you doing?" Miroku groused as he crossed his arms over his chest in a clear pout.

"Tryin' to find my chart of Florida."

"Why?"

"So we know where to go to get to land." He spoke harshly as he finally grabbed the correct chart bringing it out to put on his desk. He unfolded it, putting two great weights on either side to keep it from rolling up as he pointed with one claw to what he thought was their most likely current position. "We're somewhere around here at the moment, the compass is pointing straight in land which means," He looked up in thought for a second before pointing at Mobile Bay. "We can anchor there, there's the French sea port, it should be a good place. The French tend to ignore pirates."

Miroku nodded, he had to admit it was a good choice, Mobil Bay was a calm area and the French settlement there was pretty lenient. As long as you didn't attack and minded your own business they really didn't seem to care.

"We might even be able to get some honest work if you ask around." The Captain concluded as he reached inside one of the desk doors producing a quill and well of ink. He opened the well quickly before licking the tip of the quill and shoving it into the ink. Removing it gingerly he eyed the chart before he slowly marked some leagues onto the map.

"Us honest? No—o." Miroku drew out the word but nodded his head none the less, he was right, the French were always looking for someone to do business with. If they could acquire some fur or tobacco for cheap they could up the rate and sell it back farther down the coast for a profit. It was honest work but sometimes honest work paid the bills.

"Either way as soon as we get there we'll start the search for the jewel."

Sango glanced over the Captain's shoulder, watching as he continued to mark each league, there weren't really that many. "How far are we from the fort?"

"An hour or two at the most." Inuyasha concluded with a shrug. "I've been keeping us pretty close to the coast." He told her as he marked the last league. "We just have to start heading inland to get there."

"I'll go turn us about." Miroku informed as he walked towards the door, leaving the cabin without any further orders.

Inuyasha nodded before turning to Kagome preparing to give her a command as well. Their eyes met and he quickly looked away before speaking, his voice gruff and harsh. "Keep an eye on the compass, if there's a change in direction tell Miroku or Sango."

Kagome nodded but didn't respond verbally as she shifted back and forth awkwardly.

Sango raised an eyebrow at the odd exchange, sensing that it was time for her to leave. "I'm gon'na go help Miroku, come on Shippo." She told them as she looked between Kagome and her Captain. She knew without any words having to be said that something was not quite right between the two. They were acting awkward and shy, not wanting to look at each other, not wanting to really speak to each other. Perhaps this trip would be a good thing for them, they would have time to sort out everything that happened—Kikyo, the jewel, the reincarnation principle, the Miko in Kagome—everything.

She nodded to herself as she felt the familiar weight of the tiny Shippo jumping on her shoulder, the small boy leaning towards her ear to whisper, "What's wrong with them?"

She silently shook her head, putting a finger to her lips to silence any further questions from the small boy. "Nothin' lets go help Miroku." With that she opened the cabin and disappeared leaving Kagome and the Captain alone.

Silence filled the room, a deafening silence that made both Kagome and the Captain uncomfortable. Inuyasha shifted slowly from foot to foot, not sure what he should say to the woman before him or if he should say anything at all.

"Ka—," His voice strangely died in his throat as he started to say her name. It felt natural to call her Kagome, he had her permission, he even knew he had already said it in front of everyone during their most recent series of ordeals but for some reason, right now, he felt awkward saying it even if they were alone. Ducking his head, hiding his expression behind his bangs he started again. "Miss Dresmont, gather some supplies, whatever you think you'll need, as soon as we hit land we're gon'a go—you know—look for the jewel." He glanced at her through his hair but unfortunately couldn't make out her expression through the mop.

"Okay." She whispered sounding sedated.

"Okay." He repeated her words before dropping the quill he had been using onto the desk as he straightened up his back. "It'll be about an hour or so, so you better hurry." He finished quickly as he started towards the door, turning to exist the uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible (he had no idea how he would survive being on land with her alone for an undisclosed amount of time).

"Inu—," She started to call but her voice froze just as his had.

"Yes Miss Dresmont?" He asked almost shyly as he turned back to face her, his expression shocking her.

He looked petrified, his eyes a little wild and his breathing uneven. Was he scared that she was going to ask the question, was he scared she was going to say something about his heritage, was he reliving Kikyo and her prejudice over and over again as he looked into her face? If eyes were the gateway to emotions, then yes, yes he was. "Nothing." She opted to say, her hands falling to her sides in semi-defeat. She knew now was not the time, they were both too raw, too wound up. Now was the time for patients, they would be alone soon and alone she could wear him down.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit," He said softly, almost sounding disappointed as he walked towards the door, opening it stiffly. "Miss Dresmont."

Kagome felt her heart clutch in her chest as she heard the door close behind him, the formal address echoing in her head as she stood in the middle of the room, mad that she hadn't just said something. Her lip trembled and she felt tears in her eyes again. Angrily she reached her hand up to her face and wiped them away, now was not the time to cry, now was the time to prepare. She walked over to her side of the room looking around it, trying to think if there was anything she really needed to take—truthfully she had no idea. The only thing she owned here were her clothes and shoes, so what could she possibly take?

She breathed deeply, her breath hitching in her throat as the tears came back. They weren't from her confusion though, or even her own frustration with the current situation. These tears were forming because of the name that was still echoing in her head.

"He called me," She whispered to herself. "Miss Dresmont." Kagome's lip tremble, for some reason, when he said it now, it made her name sound dirty. It was as if everything she had once been back on Port Royal, every proper nuance she once had adhered to were being shoved back in her face. It was like he was saying—you're still that girl, you'll never change. You're Kikyo.

-break-

Naraku Morgan's boots hit the earth hard as he walked down the streets of New Orleans on a mission. Beside him Hiten followed, along with the miraculously still living Mr. Dresmont. Both men flanked him, Hiten's head held high as he tried to pretend he was not being ordered around by a small boy and Mr. Dresmont's hung low as he prayed silently over and over again that Naraku would see fit to keep him alive even just a little longer.

"So where does she live again, Mr. Hiten?" Naraku asked, his voice stressing the mister he used with Hiten's name. To most people it would be seen as a polite word said by a polite if not abnormally pale boy but to Hiten it was an insult—a jab at his pride—Naraku didn't consider him worthy of the title Captain.

"Rumor says she owns a tavern." Hiten replied calmly as he clutched his fist at his side.

"A tavern?" Naraku snorted as he raised one of his hands motioning to the street around them, lively with people, lively with taverns and cafes. "Any idea which one?"

"Cunnings." Hiten told him smartly, his eyes drawn towards the tavern that was just down the street from them, across from a small book store. "I was told she owned Cunnings ser."

Naraku chuckled as a smirk formed on his face. "How convenient." He spoke softly if only to himself as he started to walk again. Mr. Dresmont and Hiten following without objection—they knew better than to even think of objecting. "You do know Mr. Hiten," Naraku started casually as he glanced at the man to his right. "If you're wrong, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Hiten gulped, visibly gulped, somehow he knew even if Naraku Morgan had no gun (as he had used against his father) he would still easily kill him. "Aye, ser." He confirmed with a curt nod of his head, his pace not slowing as they made their way to the tavern. His hands started to sweat from nervousness as thoughts ran through his head. What if the rumor was wrong, what if the woman had died, what if it all was a hoax? He glanced down at the slightly shorter Naraku—he hoped to God it was not a hoax.

They reached the tavern, the small and human Mr. Dresmont running to open the door for them, his head still held down—he knew how to survive, he may be human but he had usefulness in education and in his ability to be a adapt servant.

"Thank you." Naraku said out of habit as he stepped into Cunnings Tavern his eyes adjusting to the lack of light in the room quickly.

"Naraku Morgan."

He heard an old voice, one filled with wisdom and age, raspy from use.

"I've been expecting you."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to Kate101 for being reviewer 800!** **Chapter edited for content as of 9/28/2011, 4/15/2012, and 6/5/2013**.**

**Bonus Point:**

**Since the original version of this chapter, this part of the fiction has been removed.**

Where does the pirate song Inuyasha sings in this chapter come from? (Hint: A pig doesn't sing it but she was in the movie. Oops did I say pig? *looks around in terror* I hope she didn't hear me.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is Episode 82 The Gap Between the Ages. Another great episode that if you haven't seen it you better! I laughed, I cried from laughing, and then I actually tear up because it was sweet. Anyway congrats to the winners!

Glon morski, TheRealInuyasha, Purple Dragon Ranger, InuKag4eva, AriaLuvsInu, crazyanimelover326, Warm-Amber92

**Notes:**

At the time of this fiction 1778, Florida would be divided into two halves. Firstly, East Florida which is where present day Florida is and secondly West Florida which would be where the modern day states of Mississippi and Alabama are.

The Florida Keys – A chain of Islands located at the tip of modern day Florida.

**Next Chapter:**

**Another Half Demon**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 9/15/2011


	34. Another Half Demon

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Another Half Demon**

Kagome stood looking out over the docks of the small French port town of La Mobile. According to Miroku it had once been a much larger town located slightly farther up the coast of Mobile Bay. At the turn of the century however, a flood had destroyed the original colony and fort forcing the people to move further up river, a move that eventually had paid off. The colony and fort before her now was nice, if not on the small side, with hustling men and woman visible on its dock selling wares, encouraging trade.

The fort itself was intimidating, tall, with four cannons at each junction of the walls and sentries stationed at each turn, armed to the teeth with guns, swords, and pikes, ready for battle should the need arise. Kagome vaguely wondered why the sentries didn't seem to be eyeing the pirate ship with more gusto.

Suspicious that she had missed something, she glanced upwards and took in the trademark black sails of the Shikuro (that were now tied down but still visible) along with the blatant flag that rested above them, wafting, flapping in the favorable wind. It screamed pirate ship and yet—she looked back towards the guards, they all appeared bored. She narrowed her eyes, recalling the conversation from the night before in the Captain's cabin. The Captain had mentioned that the French Port Town didn't seem bothered by pirates but she hadn't thought he meant they were this lax when it came to the normally hated community of privateers.

She narrowed her eyes at the thought, quirking an eyebrow as she studied the guards, they looked half asleep; their postures slumping as they stared ahead, their sabers tucked into their shoulders balancing against dark woolen coats. She squinted, taking in the sight of the heavy coats, instantly feeling sorry for the men standing up there high in the battlements. They must be unbelievably hot and yet, they still stood tall, they still stood properly, this was their job and if it required such out of season dress then they would bare it without complaint. So was the manner of propriety.

Kagome blinked several times as her mind seemed to slow down at the thought, an image of the best woman of French propriety coming to her. She could just see her with her tight stay and her delicate untouched white face framed by dark hot ironed locks, painted lips, laced hat. She was perfect, prim and proper, no other woman in the whole of Port Royal could look the role of a French noble woman like her mother could.

"Mother," Kagome whispered if only to herself as she leaned on the railing before her, slumping.

"_Do not slouch chérie."_

The words echoed in her head causing her to immediately right herself, the sound of her mother's voice oddly jarring. She could just see her standing with her shoulders back and her bust sticking out just enough that it was still modest as she chastised Kagome, telling the younger woman that her posture was deplorable.

"_If you stay zat way Kagome_," The voice rang in her mind. "_You'll become a 'unchback and no man wants a 'unchback for a wife._"

Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest—for just a moment, albeit only a moment, Kagome felt homesick. She almost missed that scrutiny, she almost missed the constant sound of disappointment from the moment she awoke in the morning to the moment she fell asleep at night, she almost missed the pretenses, the rules, the regulations, she almost missed the properness, she almost missed propriety—but not for reasons one might think.

"_At least with her, with propriety_," Kagome thought as she looked out over the port, her stormy eyes unfocused and pained. "_I knew what to expect, with him, with this life—,"_ She turned her head away from the dock, looking up to the helm's deck where the Captain was talking to Miroku, giving last minute orders. "_I never know_."

She inhaled deeply before sighing, her eyes wandering over the Captain's form, looking at his every feature as she watched him talk to Miroku. His hands were animated, moving constantly around his head, motioning in a way that suggested he was talking about hoisting something (she could only deduce that he was giving orders on maintaining the ship during his absence). She rolled her eyes as he swatted at Shippo who had apparently made a comment about his gestures and started to look away but as she did the sun came out from behind a nearby cloud, casting a ray of light onto the Shikuro, shinning, highlighting everything in its path, including—the Captain

Her eyes widened as the sun reflected off his hair, catching each little silver strand in a ray of bright light that made it glimmer. She bit her lip the sight causing her heart to beat a little faster in her chest as she watched his profile smile at something Miroku had said, his strong chin tilting upwards as he laughed faintly before shaking his head, his eyes closing for only a moment before they snapped back opened, the sudden sight of gold catching her attention.

She watched as his irises sparkled, reflecting the light around him until they appeared to morph into molten gold or fresh honey. Kagome licked her lips; she could just drink those eyes, forever.

"Enjoying the view, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes snapped fully opened and she turned to look at Sango surprised. "Sa—an—ngo." She stumbled over the name and forced herself to smile through a blush as the other woman approached her, a smirk comprising most of her features. "I was just—um—," She stammered as she turned away from the Captain opting to look back at the fort. "Looking at the town, its different than the other ones we've been to, have you ever been here before?" She gulped as she finished her hasty impromptu question, bringing her two pointer fingers together in front of her subconsciously, hoping Sango would be redirected easily.

Sango raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't say anything as she came to stand next to Kagome, leaning on the railing with one elbow as she turned towards the younger woman, resting her chin on her upturned hand. "Yes," She drew out the word slowly. "We've stopped her before."

"Oh so they must recognize you," Kagome ran with Sango's admission using it to her advantage, hoping it would throw Sango off completely. "That's why they haven't even blinked an eye at us."

"That and—," Sango played along moving to lean her other elbow on the railing looking out at the city and fort. "They really don't care here, they just want money." She wrinkled her nose. "Sad but true."

"I guess some people have no standards." Kagome quipped with a shrug as she let out a relieved breath glad Sango had dropped the subject of her staring at the Captain so easily.

"Well," Sango shrugged. "They're French."

Kagome blinked dryly, glaring at Sango who didn't even notice, her focus directed at a splintering section of the rail. "Yeah, French." Kagome mumbled darkly her tone catching Sango's interest.

The older woman turned taking in Kagome's dark posture and instantly realized her mistake, gasping in realization. "Oh I didn't mean it like that, Kagome!" She tried to correct but Kagome only turned away crossing her arms over her chest.

"The harms already done." Kagome told her with her back turned her voice sounding close to crying while her unseen face tried hard not to smirk.

"I didn't mean it!" Sango cried out drawing the attention of some men working nearby. "It was a joke—you know—a joke haha, funny."

"I'm not laughing." Kagome continued to act.

"I'm sorry Kagome, really I am." Sango pleaded not believing she had hurt the girl this much but by the shaking of Kagome's slumped features she knew she had.

Feeling horrible she reached out to put her hands on Kagome's trembling shoulders, hoping to comfort her with a more physical apology. As her fingers came in contact with Kagome, however, she heard a strange strangled squeak. Bringing her hands away as if she had been burned she screwed up her face and blinked rapidly as the squeak turned into a giggle and the giggle turned into a laugh.

"Oh very funny Kagome." Sango said snidely with a snort as she watched the young girl continued to laugh.

"San—go." Kagome tried to say but was stopped by a soft bout of laughter, so soft that the men around them grew bored and looked away, going back to work without a further care. "I'm sorry." She whispered through her fit of giggles, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just—it was too easy— and," She put her hand over her mouth to help calm herself down. "I needed a laugh." She told the other girl through her fingers, the sound of her voice muffled but still understandable.

Sango let her anger drop at the words, taking in the still giggling girl. She had noticed the changes between Kagome and the Captain over the past month or so, at first there had been a certain amount of fear and hatred, anger that had slowly evaporated as Kagome came to know all of them as she started to understand the world she had been thrust into, as she started to understand the man—the Captain—that had brought her into this world unwittingly.

She had watched as Kagome slowly drifted back to him, talking with him, laughing with him, joking with him, mocking him as all his very close friends were allowed to do (when no crew were present of course). Kagome had in a month and a half grown closer to the Captain than Sango had in four years. She seemed to have this uncanny ability to just smile and make the Captain smile back, drop his guard and show her that he was more than a demon, more than a pirate, more than just an ordinary man.

Sango wasn't stupid; she knew that Kagome already knew more of the Captain's secrets than she did. The older woman frowned at the very thought, a part of her feeling jealous but another part of her (a part much bigger than that jealousy) felt happy, wanted Kagome to know everything about him, wanted Kagome to be the person who finally—finally broke the tight shell he kept around himself, used to protect himself.

Miroku had cracked it substantially but Kagome, she had the potential to remove it. Sango hoped that one day she would but—

Sango licked her lips.

Something was wrong. She had noticed it last night, the Captain had treated her differently last night. He hadn't been able to look at her, hadn't called her Kagome as was his habit the past few days, he hadn't even really smiled at her. He had been distant, cold and Sango had no idea why.

She frowned, something had tampered with their connection, with the part of their relationship that made the Captain want to open up and talk to her. She bit her lip even harder as her heart reached out to Kagome and the Captain both, she hoped somehow the two could fix whatever had gone wrong because Sango knew more than anything that the Captain needed Kagome and Kagome needed the Captain.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she finally gained control of herself again, righting her hunched form as a beautiful smile took over her features, a smile that drew the other girl out of her own thoughts. "What were we talking about?"

Sango gave Kagome a slight one sided smile and let her thoughts drop for now, there was nothing she could do after all, at least not until they returned, then she could meddle all she wanted. "Nothing important." Sango answered Kagome's question with a shrug. "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome frowned, her expression visibly deflating at Sango's words. She gulped, her eyes going down to her feet to look at the small rump sack that rested there, it was actually the Captain's but she was left in charge of it until they left. As far as she knew it contained some maps, a quill and ink, as well as the ever important compass—and nothing else. "Yeah, there's not much to take, I mean I don't really own anything except these clothes," She fingered her jacket absently. "And the compass of course."

Sango nodded. "When you get back we'll have to get you a second set of clothes."

Kagome turned, her eyes changing from gloom to surprise. "New clothes?"

"Yeah," Sango smiled glad that the younger girl's expression had changed. "You'll need a thicker coat and pants when winter hits." She nodded her head firmly. "Especially if we head up the coast where it's colder."

Kagome nodded, a part of her really liking the idea of getting new clothes, even if they were men's clothing. She glanced down at her current wardrobe, taking in the sight of her father's old clothes. They were worn, some edges fraying and other parts ripped from where she had snagged the fabric or had it torn by others. Gingerly she lowered her finger and touched the material, the image of her stern father coming to her at the sight. She bit her lip just as she had when she had thought of her mother earlier. She missed him. She had never thought she would miss—him, she barely even knew him, he had always been gone before she woke up and hadn't come back until after she had gone to sleep.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered as she reached a hand to touch the younger girl's shoulders, noticing her sudden melancholy. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kagome's slowly looked up, her eyes brimming with tears that would never be shed, awkwardly she forced a smile onto her face, closing her eyes in hopes that when they opened the tears would go away. "Yeah," She frowned, her voice was shaky. "I'm just—I'm tired from yesterday."

It was a pathetic excuse but still Sango nodded even if she was unconvinced. Before she could prod Kagome further, however, the sound of boots hitting the ground drew her away. "Miroku?" She questioned softly as the man approached.

Kagome turned as she heard the name announced, her eyes coming to land on Sango's husband as he walked towards them, his expression tight, contemplative. He looked at Kagome, his eyes going up and down her body as if he was assessing her before he looked away, opting to look over his wife instead. "The Captain's almost ready." He informed Sango and Kagome by extension.

"Are you going to tell the men?" Sango whispered softly as Miroku came to stand by her side, the one opposite Kagome.

"Yeah but," Miroku scratched the back of his head absently, a habit he had developed from his father. "We're ah, gonna wait till we're in a bigger port."

"Why?" Kagome questioned suddenly, looking Miroku in the eye before quickly looking away, wiping at her face, trying to hide the telltale wash of unshed tears from him.

Miroku eyed her but didn't comment on her behavior. "If the men want to leave—," He motioned to the small fort and the town below it. "This isn't exactly a kind place to drop 'em." He told her plainly as he leaned against Sango, one of his hands carelessly wrapping around her. "It could be weeks before another vessel comes and gives 'em work."

"I see." Kagome nodded, her face contorting into a look of understanding. Miroku and the Captain didn't want to strand any of their men should those men chose to leave the ship. It would be unfair to leave them in a place as desolate and small as this.

She glanced around at the docks, taking in the few small vessels that were around them, noting that the Shikuro was by far the biggest ship, really it seemed to be the only ship that was ocean ready, the other's looked like they probably spent most (if not all) of their time along the coast or just within the bay itself. To leave any man here was to sentence him to a life on land. She could only imagine what that would be like, a man of the sea trapped on unrelenting ground.

Kagome worried her lip, the thought of being on land forever a scary one. The thought of having stayed with her mother and father—of having stayed at Port Royal with both of them—the possibility of not being here right now, with these people who saw her for what she was, truly scaring her. Even with the uncertainty, even with her heart's current turmoil, it wouldn't have been better to have been trapped on land. Yes, she would have always known what was to be expected of her but wasn't it that blandness, that lack of excitement that had driven her to chop off her hair and stowaway to begin with?

Deep down, Kagome knew that no matter how uncertain her life was here, no matter how much pain her heart endured here, it was by far better to have felt the adventure of the turning tides than to have been trapped for life on an unmoving predictable landscape.

"So," Sango and Miroku continued their conversation, unaware of Kagome's slight epiphany. "I guess you can go with the Captain, huh, Miroku?"

Kagome's head shot up in the direction of Miroku and Sango. She gulped, a sudden and unnatural fear tugging at her heart; if Miroku was to come with them, then she wouldn't be able to ask talk to the Captain, would she? She wouldn't be able to find ask him about his heritage, or Kikyo or what he saw when he looked at her.

"Yeah, I could go." Miroku told Sango evenly as his hands drew small circles on her stomach. "But I think I stay anyway."

"After your outburst yesterday?" Sango smirked as she spoke, reminding him of his uncharacteristic temper tantrum. "I thought you wanted to go with your daddy."

Miroku frowned dryly before burying his nose in her hair suggestively. "That's history," He told her, the sound of his voice muffled as his lips settled behind her ear. "Now I can see the importance of having some time away from the old man."

Sango giggled both of them falling into their own little world, completely unaware of the relief that was currently flooding Kagome beside them.

"_Thank God_." The young girl told herself as her fears went away, only to be replaced by fears of a different nature. "_How am I going to talk to him?_"

The sound of loud, thundering footsteps brought her away from her new worry before it even began. She turned sideways, looking for the source of the noise, gazing past Sango and Miroku who were still wrapped up in each other, just in time to see Inuyasha walking towards them, Myoga at his side with Shippo perched on the small man's shoulders.

"Kagome!" Shippo called, his small voice excited as he jumped off Myoga's shoulder, scampering towards her, his claws making strange clicking noises as they touched the boards of the ship's deck.

She smiled delighted as the small boy launched himself at her, his arms coming up around her neck easily as he hugged her tightly. "Shippo." She giggled and hugged him back, snuggling the little boy as she had with her younger brother many times. The pang in her heart returned but this time Kagome was easily able to silence it. She might miss Souta, she might miss him a lot but this experience, this life, it was everything she ever wanted and possibly more.

Kagome turned her eyes away from Shippo, looking at Inuyasha, her heartbeat escalating as the thought filled her. She blushed when he looked back, his eyes coming into contact with her own. For a moment she thought he might smile or say her name—her real name but he didn't. Instead, he shifted awkwardly, uneasily and looked away from her to Sango and Miroku who were still wrapped around each other, kissing softly in the background. "Can't you wait till I leave?" He griped as he grabbed for the rump sack beside her feet, ducking his head so she couldn't see his expression.

"Have we ever stopped because of you?" Miroku fired back as he separated from Sango a grin on his face.

"Unfortunately no." The Captain grumbled as he sniffed the air slightly, a slow and suspicious grin forming on his face. Suddenly without warning he started to chuckle a look of pure joy crossing his features. "Dear lord this is good."

"What?" Sango questioned, her voice almost sounding threatening but her eyes truly deadly.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha responded feigning innocence as his eyes silently danced.

"Otou-san?" Miroku said carefully as he let Sango go, his eyes darting from his wife to his father carefully. "Kanojo wa—," He searched for the right words, "Imasu ka—?" He trailed off not sure if he was even forming the sentence correctly.

Inuyasha snickered already well aware of what Miroku was attempting to ask, although the boy's contexts were completely wrong. "Hai." He informed nonchalantly.

"Fuck!" Miroku spat as the Captain laughed hardily.

"Actually," Said man stated while pointing one clawed finger at Miroku. "That would mean no fuck."

"What?" Sango interjected her face actually going bright red, something that was highly uncharacteristic of her. It was very hard for either man to make her blush now a days, after all, years of living with them could harden even the most modest of nuns. "You two are not talking about what I think you're talking about!"

Around them a few crewmen snickered but no one dared to say a word for fear of either the Captain's or Quartermaster's wrath (or more terrifying yet, Sango's).

"Have fun while I'm gone." Inuyasha said bluntly as he turned towards Kagome who had simply taken in the whole conversation with a look of mortification on her face.

"Kagome?" Shippo questioned drawing not just the Captain's interest but Sango and Miroku's as well. "Are ya okay, yer face is all red?"

Kagome said nothing, only shook her head slowly back and forth, her eyes staring blankly ahead as her face grew to darker and darker shades of crimson.

"Kagome?" Sango gently prodded as she took a step closer, waving her hand in front of her younger friends face. "Ka—a—go—meee?" She sang out only receiving a slight reaction from the paralyzed girl.

Slowly, Kagome turned looking at the older girl in horror. "Th—th—the—ey," She stuttered before turning completely around not even bothering to talk anymore.

Sango smiled at Kagome's back in complete understanding, it was one thing to talk about sex but it was a wholly different thing to talk about something like a woman's period. That was a conversation that never took place in front of men, it didn't involve men, it barely involved other women. It was considered dirty, a sign of sin and the possibly of sin. When Kagome returned from the shard hunt Sango and her would need to have a long conversation about a different about stupid taboos.

Inuyasha suddenly cleared his throat, sensing that the conversation just needed to die. He remembered how bashful Sango had been about the subject originally, truthfully, she still was (although now she only yelled at them for talking about it instead of turning bright red and going comatose.) "I guess we should be going." The Captain stated more than asked as he looked away from Kagome and started towards the gangplank casually. "Are you ready to go Miss Dresmont?"

The bite of her proper name brought Kagome back to her current surroundings, her earlier embarrassment leaving her, replaced by a sense of dread. That was another thing she would have to ask him about: why was he calling her by her last name again. She thought they were passed that, it had even been his idea to drop the formality between them. Kagome shook her head, freeing herself of the thoughts—soon she would know soon.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said in a breathy whisper, she hadn't meant it to sound so small and timid but she couldn't help the way it had come out.

The Captain's ears twitched on his head and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before liking his lips absentmindedly. "Then let's get going." He said sternly as he adjusted the sack throwing it over his shoulder before he turned to walk away from her, thankful they were in a port that allowed for them to use a gangplank instead of a shore boat.

"Inuyasha-sama."

He froze as did everyone else that was close enough to have heard Myoga speak. Inuyasha turned making eye contact with the small man, his gold eyes stern, hard. "Nanio?"

"Wasurete wa ikenai," The small man started slowly, his old eyes turning up to look at the Captain daringly. "Furui mono to atarashii mono wa tagaini kotonatte iru." Myoga whispered just loud enough that the group around him could hear his words.

Inuyasha didn't move, just stared at Myoga, his ears twitching on his head, signaling he had heard the old man. Around him Sango and Kagome both turned to Miroku, wondering if the man who was currently learning the language had understood. Judging by the way he tilted his head to the side and shook it back and forth slowly, he hadn't understood a word.

However, when the Captain finally responded his eyes did light up with an undeniable understanding. "Anata no basho o shitte iru, Myoga-jii-jii."

The small group all turned their heads around to gauge Myoga's reaction to the blunt statement, their eyes collectively widening in surprise when they noted that the old man was smiling, chuckling.

"Miroku," Sango whispered earnestly as her eyes darted between the two men. "What'd he say?"

"I have no idea what Myoga said," Miroku whispered back conspiring, noticing only vaguely that Kagome too was leaning in close to hear his answer. "But the Captain just told him, I think, 'know your place.'"

"Know your place?" Kagome repeated the strange words causing Miroku and Sango to both look at her. "Do you think Myoga was out of line just then?" She asked softly, her bright grey eyes looking at Miroku for answers.

Miroku could only shrug, "I couldn't tell you." He administered bluntly with a frown. "I don't speak well enough as it is."

"Learn faster." Both women grumbled in unison as they gave him choice glares, Sango even going so far as to cross her arms over her chest.

"Miss Dresmont?"

Kagome blinked, the glare falling from her face, replaced by a chest fallen, depleted look, a look that told Sango and Miroku more than any conversation they might have with her would. "Yes Captain?" She barely whispered out but everyone knew the Captain would hear her.

He cleared his throat, attempting to ignore her softly spoken words. "We're leaving, now."

"Okay." She nodded, patting Shippo on the head from his place perched on her shoulder. "Time for you to move Shippo."

Shippo nodded sensing the strange change in the atmosphere around the adults. "I'll miss you Kagome." He whispered into her ear as he gave her one more hug before jumping over to Miroku's shoulder easily.

Kagome forced herself to smile at the small boy as she paused momentarily, turning to give him a little wave. "I'll miss you too Shippo, be good for Sango and Miroku." She told him, her smile turning genuine as the small boy puffed out his chest trying to look older.

"I'll be on my 'est be'avoir!" He finished as he gave her a cute little salute and a smile that showed off his baby fangs.

Kagome giggled in return. "Good." She concluded before turning away, her eyes landing on the back of the Captain who had paused just long enough for her to say her goodbyes. Slowly she started walking towards him, her shoulders and head slumping with each step until she came to stand side by side with the tall and formidable Captain. He nodded without looking at her, turning back only enough to give a similar nod to Sango and Miroku before he continued to walk, Kagome matching his pace without having to be told.

Behind them, Sango and Miroku watched absently, both of them unsettled by the strange behavior between the two.

"Did he tell you anything?" Sango asked slowly, hoping Miroku would know what was going on with the younger girl and her Captain.

"Not a word." Miroku said much to her surprise.

"Really?" She whispered, trying not to sound as if it was a big deal but she knew it had to be to Miroku.

He was the Captain's confidant and if Inuyasha wasn't telling him something then it was the equivalent of Miroku being told he wasn't as trust as worthy as he thought.

Sango shook the thought away, pulling Miroku closer to herself for comfort, his comfort and her own. "She looks so—small," Sango commented her voice actually sounding worried as she redirected the conversation choosing to focus on Kagome and Inuyasha's retreating forms. "And she—she doesn't know anything about fighting," She looked up at Miroku, her eyes wide and pained. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Miroku glanced down at her, giving her a reassuring smile before looking back out across the sea of people on the port, his trained eyes still able to find his father easily. He watched the silver head and ears as they walked through the crowd of people until finally they rounded a corner disappearing out of sight. "He'll protect her." He told Sango firmly even as his own heart clutched slightly in his chest. "You know he will."

Sango nodded but the worried expression didn't leave her face as she leaned her head against his shoulder her eyes still trained on that endless sea of people, the Captain and the small Kagome Dresmont completely lost to her now. Suddenly Miroku stiffened under her hold. She glanced up at him and watched as his face went from a concerned frown to a wide eyed look of pure anxiety.

"What is it Miroku?" She asked as she pulled away, her finger tips just barely touching him as she studied his alarmed eyes.

He looked down at her, his mouth hanging opened slightly, looking as if he was about to tell her something, something important, but he unexpectedly refrained, looking away from her and back out at the port. "I just remembered something, something really important." He whispered as he looked at the sun, his eyes watching it as it started its gradual decent towards the ground. It was still hours away from setting but that didn't ease his horror in the least because unlike every other day in the celestial cycle this sunset would not be met by a moon but instead by a black and vacant sky.

Behind him Myoga chuckled, his wise old eyes filling with delight. If Miroku had only turned he would have noticed that Myoga was just as well aware of the current situation as he, however, Myoga knew it to be for the best.

-break-

Kagome gasped with delight as she stepped off the port of La Mobile, away from the fort and into the beautiful yet strange city that rested before them. The architecture was like nothing she had ever seen, the buildings a multitude of different colors, ranging from traditional white and yellow to sky and sea blue. They were tall, every house standing at least two or three stories with balconies whose porches were made of iron.

She watched amazed as men and women alike stood on those balconies or sat at tables on them partaking in tea. They looked exotic and gorgeous sitting above the world, debutants in their white hats and upward hairdos, their clothes as tight fitting as her own had once been but instead of dull in color they were bright and flamboyant, admitting a certain radiance in their fabrics that Kagome had never seen before. They were truly the high class, the people who ruled the whole of La Mobile, she could tell, simply by the way they held themselves and by the fact that they were all recognizably demons.

She could tell by the points of their ears, by the discrete tucking of a tail to the side of a ladies stay. She could tell by the lines on their faces, thick colorations on high cheek bones, red and blue, yellow and green. And she could tell, most distinctly, by the glistening of fangs in afternoon light as they laughed, gloved hands daintily trying to disguise the vulgar gesture.

"_It's the same everywhere you go, no matter what,"_ She thought to herself dryly. "_It's a demon's world_."

With that last thought Kagome's eyes turned back to the lower level of the street, taking in the less elaborate people who dwelt in the world she was now becoming acquainted with. They were still beautiful, dressed as elegantly as they could fashion with simple dress designs that mimicked the high class women's dresses, and with hairdos that were also as elaborate, if not as well done. The colors of their dresses were even similar but not as rich (after all dyed fabric was a great expense).

Kagome frowned, even the marks on their cheeks were comparable—

"_Marks?_" She stopped walking and turned back to the group of women she had just seen. All of them had markings on their faces, deep and colorful, one red with a stripe on each cheek, one blue with a stripe on only one side of her face, one green with three strips on both sides, one even had a moon shape on their head, yellow and shinning.

"They're demons?" She whispered into the air only to jump from the feel of a hand on her shoulder.

"You're surprised." Came the deep and sturdy voice of the Captain as he turned her towards him roughly urging her to continue walking.

She hissed as a claw accidently managed to puncture her jacket barely missing her delicate skin, the feel of the sharp talon a strange sensation on her soft flesh. Hastily the Captain's hand retracted and he gave her an apologetic frown before sighing deeply. She watched as he looked at her arm, studying the small prick mark on the old jacket, his eyes intent. She lifted one eyebrow as he sniffed the air his face contorting as he took a few quick breathes.

"No blood." He mumbled more to himself than her as he righted himself. "Come on." He told her firmly as he placed a hand on the small of her back, encouraging her with a slight pressure to continue forward his earlier worry that he had in fact hurt her clouding his judgment now.

Too shocked to fight it, Kagome allowed herself to be lead, her eyes coming to look at the Captain square on, he didn't even appear to acknowledge his actions, instead he looked straight on just as he had before. She found it odd, found it—almost freaky. She looked away from him and slowly shook her head up and down, what she was agreeing with, even she wasn't sure. Finally, after some minutes of silence she remembered her original inquiry and began to look around her once again, searching for more signs of demons among the lower class.

Sure enough, she saw more demons dressed in common clothing, standing, loitering around the shops that lined the simple street. "I don't understand it," She spoke softly more to herself than to Inuyasha but that didn't stop his ears from twitching in her direction. "I was told—told that demons were only the high class but—," Kagome brought a hand to her head, holding her brow confused. The movement easily followed by Inuyasha's sharp eyes. "Everywhere we go they're—normal people." She finished daring to catch a glance at Inuyasha, as if attempting to plead for some sort of explanation.

Inuyasha glanced down at her, a twinge of color on his cheeks as he made eye contact. He seemed to absentmindedly lick his lips before he shrugged haphazardly. "Your point?" He stated bluntly as he continued to push her along, his hand a warm presence on her lower back. "You were lied to, most people are. The demons—they may rule everything but just like humans, they have their low class."

Kagome silently took in this information, her body slumping at the shoulders as she really thought about what that meant. It seemed that the more she stayed with these people, the more she stepped out into the world she had always imagined, always wanted to be part of; the more she came to realize that the world she had come from and the world she had imagined were both great works of fiction. They were lies her mother had woven for her, created for unknown reasons.

"_Why would they hide something like this from me?"_ She wondered, her mind frazzled as she realized that another facet of her upbringing, another part of her social lessons on societal norms had been a giant lie. "_Demons—they aren't any better or worse off, they're just like us, they have their highs and their lows_." Kagome smiled slightly at the thought. "_It's just like propriety, it only exist if we chose to let it_."

It was only with this thought that Kagome once again became truly aware of the slight pressure on her back. The slight tingling of claws as they faintly pushed into her skin directing her down the busy street. She gulped, ever sense the other night the Captain hadn't even come near here let alone touched her. He hadn't really talked to her either. She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge him, trying to figure out what he was doing and why, what he was thinking and what it meant for her.

She was met with the look of his handsome face, his bold chin held high and firm, his eyes concentrating and alert, staring ahead, darting this way and that as he studied the people around them. She felt her face flush as he directed her around a man who was peddling some sort of wares—what she wasn't sure. She was far too focused on his face, on his high cheek bones and frowning lips. She was staring too intently at his golden eyes to even care about any other men around her. None of them could compare to this man before her now with that look in his eyes, that look of determination, that look that said he didn't care about anyone else in the world.

She frowned at the thought—that look contradicted what she had come to know as truth. He did care about the world; he cared about its opinion, the opinion of all people, demons and humans, high class and low. He hid himself from all of them, behind the pirate, the careful mask he had created with it. He hid everything, a major part of himself with it—his heritage, his mother and father, the demon and the human—he kept them hidden behind those determined gold eyes. A small bang of hurt filled her, she wanted to see under the mask, she wanted to see the man when those eyes were truthful and not commanding the lie.

Kagome frowned and gulped. It was impossible. She couldn't—it wasn't the time—she couldn't ask him, "_Why did you lie to me?_" The words echoed only in her mind. "_Why didn't you want me to know?_" The echo bounced back this time granting her a response.

"_Kikyo."_

She closed her eyes, dropping her head, looking away from him that name, its every syllable hitting her hard. She knew why he hadn't told her, that wasn't really the question she needed to ask anymore. No—now was the time to ask what he saw when he looked at her. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye again she blinked her new questioning slowly forming in her mind as she studied his set jaw and the corner of his mouth. "_When you see me,"_ The questioned began to take shape. "_Do you—see her?"_

Suddenly, he looked down at her, his eyes widening in surprise as they lined up with her own. She froze, her sideways glance turning into a full on stare once again, their eyes locking together, neither able to look away both of them blushing as they realized they had been caught catching quick glances.

He stared at her, his lips opening slightly as he took her in, his eyes going from stern and focused to open and accepting. He blinked, he looked as if he was about to say something, his lips going from slightly parted shock to word formulating but before he could voice whatever unknown thought had prompted him, the words died in his throat.

"Fait gaffe!" A man yelled as he ran into them, shoving the Captain aside, the smell of rum on his breath nauseating to Kagome's jarred senses.

Inuyasha instinctively grabbed Kagome, pulling her close to himself pressing his hand to the back of her head shielding her as he stood his ground, his eyes burning with anger as he turned them around to face the other man. "Dégagez!" He shouted and watched with satisfaction mounting on his face when the man's face went pale and he darted away without another word. Inuyasha snorted before chuckling to himself. "_I still got it._"

Against Inuyasha's chest Kagome flushed from the contact of his skin against her cheek. He was warm and his breath was heaving causing her head to rise and fall in the pattern of his angered panting and happy chuckling. She took in a deep shaky breath, trying to decide what to do but she was frozen, completely frozen to her spot concealed in his arms. "In—," She tried to speak but only managed to say the first syllable of his name, the others dead in her throat.

He heard the noise she attempted to make, however, and hastily let her go, his face tinting red just like her own. She thought she heard him mumble 'sorry' but the word was hard to hear having been whispered so softly in the loud street. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, so she really didn't know.

"Let's get going."

This time she heard for sure and nodded, her eyes still focused on her feet unmoving.

Inuyasha watched her, watched the way her hair covered her beautiful normally captivating eyes. He felt his heart constrict tightly in his chest, felt the uneasiness of having her get too close momentarily leave him. "_She's beautiful_." The thought echoed within him, strong and vibrant in his mind as he imagined her smile—her none existent smile. "_Did I—did I kill that smile?"_ He wondered as the noise of the street died down, his ears easily tuning in to the only thing important to him right now.

She looked small, she looked—sad. She had never looked small, nor sad to him before—not like this. Sure, he had seen her scared, he had seen her look at him as if she hated everything about him but that had been before he introduced her to this world, his world. And now, "_I'm shutting her out."_

He gulped as anger built inside of him, he had made her feel this way, he was subconsciously pushing her away all because—he was scared. He was scared to face it, to face that heartbreak once again, to face that look of hatred and anger and malice. He didn't want the words to hit him again, he didn't want to hear her say that he wasn't good enough again. He didn't want to face what he had faced before again. He knew all of this and yet—he stilled pushed, he stilled shoved, he still called her Miss Dresmont.

"_She's accepting_." He heard Myoga's words.

"_I know_." He heard his own admission.

Still what if they were wrong? What if she wasn't like his mother, what if she wasn't any better than Kikyo? What would happen if he told her, if he let her in and she turned out to be everything he thought she wasn't?

Inuyasha growled to himself, "_What if?"_ He yelled in his head. "_What if? What if? What the fuck if!_" He mentally shook himself hard. "_I'm sick of fucking what if's! Just look at her_," He told himself and forced himself to see the small woman standing in front of him with downcast eyes. She had been vibrant, she had been beautiful and fierily and loud and sweet and kind—and he had killed that spark in her. His own doubt had done this and that more than anything pissed him off.

"_She's not Kikyo you moron, just get the fuck over it!"_

He blinked in surprise, not even truly sure what part of him had just said that.

Slowly, he scratched the back of his head and nodded to himself. He knew this was stupid, he knew he shouldn't push her away. Kagome and Kikyo, Kikyo and Kagome, no matter how he looked at it he knew the truth, they were two very different girls—women. And he was lying to himself if he thought that they were the same.

"Kagome." He found himself whispering without his consent.

She blinked and lifted her head, coming to look at him. Instantly he flushed and looked down at his boots attempting to hide his face behind his bangs as he always did when he felt vulnerable but even as he looked away from her, he still saw the look of happiness that had come over her as he said her name—said her true name, not her family name.

"Let's go—," He started again before looking up at her, his bangs still concealing his expression but not enough so that he couldn't see her. Coming to a quick conclusion, he opened his mouth again, even as the fear weighed in his heart. "Kagome."

Kagome felt the smile spread all the way to her eyes as a warmth went through her that she could honestly say paled in comparison to even the sun. The way he said her name, it made her burn, the way he looked at her, his eyes mostly covered by shining silver made her tingle. Somehow she knew that he was giving her both an apology and a shy plea. His name on her lips had said it and his hair in his eyes had confirmed it.

"You called me Kagome." The words slipped from her mouth but oddly she didn't regret them as she was rewarded with his head raising, revealing shy and shifty eyes.

"What of it?" He stated harshly as he started to walk shoving one hand into a large jacket pocket as the other hand clutched the strings of his bag tighter.

Kagome's smile only broadened as a sense of normalcy filled her. Kikyo could wait, she decided then, so could the impending discussion on his heritage and his hiding it, for now she felt as if she should cherish this grand occasion. Yes, he had called her by her first name before but this time it was different. This time is was an apology, an immense one, and on top of that this time her name had sounded different—she couldn't explain it but it just had.

"Oi!" He yelled from a couple dozen feet ahead of her. "Come on Kagome or I'm leaving you behind."

She suppressed a laugh and ran to join him—knowing he would never leave her behind.

-break-

Kagome clutched Inuyasha tighter around the waist as the horse galloped underneath them. They had left the town of La Mobile about an hour or so ago after acquiring a cheap horse that the Captain had told her he would simply sell back when they returned.

Kagome, herself, was not too terribly fond of horses, having had one poor childhood experience at the expense of the rather large animals. It had happened before they had moved to Port Royal, when they were still living in England with her grandparents. She had been with her grandfather practicing a simple trot as he held the reins directing the horse. For whatever reason, (a reason she had once known but could not for her life remember any longer) her grandfather had dropped the reins, perhaps distracted, and the horse had taken full advantage of it escalating the trot to a gallop—instantly scaring the poor Kagome to death.

To this day she didn't remember the horse stopping or her grandfather picking her up off the ground where she had landed upon fainting but she did remember waking up in her bed at home to the sound of her mother yelling at her grandfather about his foolishness. Needless to say, Kagome had decided from that moment on that she would never get on the back of a horse ever again, however, that had all changed an hour ago when the Captain had informed her they would be riding.

Luckily, though, after nearly having a panic attack, he had agreed to only get one horse so she wouldn't have to direct one of the large animals herself. An action she had told him would only end in more crying. He had (albeit very 'reluctantly') agreed that the two should ride together. For that, Kagome was glad.

"What direction is the compass pointing?" Inuyasha yelled over the sound of the hoof beats. In light of current events Kagome pressed herself even closer to the Captain, her need to feel protected and safe outweighing her anxieties.

"I can't tell." She yelled back to him dryly. "The compass is in your bag so I can't quite see it at the moment."

Inuyasha glared at her over his shoulder but nodded as he brought the horse down to a slight trot. Kagome breathed a relieved sigh as the horse slowed down and glanced around her for the bag that they had tied to the horse.

"Well," The Captain called, quieter now since he wasn't competing with the hoofs of the horse. "Get it out."

"Easier said than done." She shot back with a roll of her eyes as she motioned to the horse they were currently riding. "Just stop it completely."

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled and pulled on the reins causing the horse to come to a complete stop after a few seconds. He slid back in the saddle and watched as she leaned over slightly one of her hands staying on his shoulder for support while the other grabbed the bag, fumbling with it to get it opened. After a moment the drawstring loosened and she smiled triumphantly as she reached inside easily feeling out the compass amongst the few scraps of paper, quills and wells.

Carefully she brought the box to her chest, pulling herself back up more firmly on the horse before opening the lid with tempered hands. A slight glow filled the compass initially as it opened before it died down revealing a red and pointing arrow, directed ahead of them and to the left, towards the coast.

"I wish this thing provided directions." Inuyasha grumbled evenly as he sighed long and low. "Or a map or something, there's no telling how far away we are."

"We have to pretty close." Kagome told him with a shrug as she tucked the compass into her jacket pocket so it would be closer for easy access. "If it wasn't the compass would be spinning like it was before."

Inuyasha snorted but didn't disagree as he watched her draw the bag back to a close, her hands coming up to rest back around his waist so she could hold on when they moved. He took a firm breath at the feel of those small hands back around his middle and forced himself to remain calm as her delightful breast pressed into him slightly. "_She doesn't realize_." He told himself as he kicked the horse's sides prompting it to go once again. "_She's not doing it on purpose._" He nearly groaned as she pressed her face into his back as well, burying it in his hair as she whimpered from fear. "_Why me?_"

A sudden, rather loud gunshot brought him completely out of his thoughts and back to the realm of awareness. On full alert he stopped the horse, his eyes darting this way and that as he looked for any sign of danger.

"Inu—?"

"Be quiet!" He commanded harshly his ears swerving in every direction. Another gunshot to the side of his head and his eyes widened as he turned following the noise, attempting to see where it had started from. As he turned, his ears began to pick up the sound of angry shouting, the sound of people yelling, screaming violently, he narrowed his eyes, another gunshot. "What the hell, a riot?"

"We don't' want yer kind here!"

His ears twitched wildly as he heard the loud yell, it sounded like a man.

"Go back from whatever hell you came from!"

He pulled the horses bridle to the left, turning them so he could face the noise, his eyes squinting looking for the source.

"Do you hear that?" Kagome mumbled quietly from behind him as she looked over his shoulder, trying to see whatever he was looking for.

"Yeah." He commented as he once again coaxed the horse forward, making it walk in the direction the sounds were coming from.

He sniffed the air in an attempt to figure out what was going on and in what direction it was coming from. Instantly he could smell smoke, coming from the east, he turned the horse towards the smell taking a deep breath as they quickened their pace to a moderate trot. He took another big whiff and frowned, he could smell humans, lots of them—the scent of their anger and rage familiar to his nose. But what were they angry at, why were they rioting and in a giant mob?

He shrugged, getting ready to turn the horse and simply leave the mess alone. They were humans, after all, and he had no right to mess with human business. As he turned the bridle, however, one last scent hit his nose, a scent that stopped all of his further actions. His eyes went wide and he turned the horse back, sniffing the air deeply, trying to gauge the smell. It was the scent of fear, the scent of a scared mutt.

Kicking the horses sides hastily he forced it into a full gallop causing Kagome to shriek in panic but he ignored it. The scent he had smelt on the breeze brought back too many memories. It was the scent of something in between demon and human, the scent of a mother, and the scent of her tears.

"Stop it, leave my son alone!"

He heard her voice, instantly recognizing the sound of a woman pleading for her son's life. He felt his heart race in his chest as memory after memory flooded him.

"_He's just a boy!"_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, pushing into the horses sides even sharper, forcing it to go faster than a gallop if it were at all possible. The scent of smoke and anger filled his nose, the woman's tears and cries deafening to his heightened senses. The smoke pillowing, the flames rising entered his vision, filling his mind with a horrible flashback.

"_Run Inuyasha! Run!"_

He felt a weight hit his chest as he forced the horse to stop, pulling on the bridle so abruptly that it reared back, he heard Kagome cry out in complete and utter horror as her hands nearly bruised him as they tightened their hold around his middle to near inhuman levels. He took just enough time to make sure she was safe before he pried her away from himself and as gently as he could heaved her to the ground before he jumped, one giant leap in the air, landing in the very center of the villagers marked chaos.

Started gasps and fearful cries met him as his boots touched the ground so lightly that no man would have heard him land; as if he were a ghost.

"What's going on here?" He screamed, his commanding dominating voice filling the air, stopping all protests before they could even begin. No one said a word, the men backed away, pitchforks, guns, and torches falling from their grasp as they stared at him as if he were some god—to them he was—for to the untrained eye Inuyasha looked the part of a full blooded demon, not the mutt he was. "I said," Inuyasha began again when no man spoke up. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Again not a word. Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he studied the men who had only moments ago been tormenting some unseen creature, now they practically dragged their bellies to the ground, submitting to him without words.

"You're sniveling cowards." Inuyasha said in a voice so low that only the men closest to him heard. "Get out of here, now." The words were quiet but that didn't stop the fear that permeated each man around him.

A brave man stepped forward, Inuyasha's blazing eyes turning to look at him as he bared his fangs. The man shook visibly but didn't back down as he attempted to make eye contact with Inuyasha. "Sir," He said softly, his dialect far different than the poor man's dialect used on the ship and in the Caribbean, telling Inuyasha that this man was probably of higher social class and well educated. "We are—um—just taking care of some business."

"Business?" Inuyasha posed softly his eyes starting to twinge with red. "What kind of business?"

The man cleared his throat before lifting a finger, pointing it at the burning house and the woman standing before it. Next to her, knelt on the ground in a small ball was a rather large man, from the looks of him probably misshapen since birth. His face was covered by his hands, hands that bared a million scars and burn marks deep and penetrating, marring the tanned flesh.

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp from somewhere behind him, her voice filled with grief and pity as she took in the sight of the tortured man. For a second he thought she might be gasping simply because he was rather strange and grotesque to a person who had never been exposed to such a creature as a true half demon but then he heard her soft muttering.

"How could they?" She whispered into the air.

He smelt her tears and felt his heart lighten momentarily in his chest before he began again. "What crime have they committed?" He asked his voice hard even as he felt a great sense of relief from Kagome's words.

"The man sir," The small human spokesman mumbled. "He is a half demon."

He heard Kagome's sharp intake of air, this was information he had already known. Inuyasha gulped, the anger building in him so strong that he thought he might explode but he refrained as he listened to her, his every sense focused on her, what he heard surprised him.

"That's it?" Kagome yelled causing every man and woman and child, along with the half demon and his mother to turn. "You did this because he's half demon?" She screeched her eyes ablaze with pure rage. "That's all he's ever done? Please tell me he's at least killed someone or stolen something worth a million pieces of gold?" She stepped forward her eyes almost pleading, hoping there was a more logical explanation, she was given none so she continued. "You can't destroy someone's livelihood just because they're a half demon!" She continued, "He's done nothing to you, nothing but been born! What sick twisted man would condemn another poor innocent creature just for being born?"

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, she was angry—no—she was pissed, down right on the verge of killing someone. He felt all of his doubts fall away as she looked at the villagers around her, her eyes disbelieving, her voice sounding beyond enrage.

"Shut up you stupid cross dressing wench!" The man who had been talking groused as he waved off her concern with a flick of his hand.

Inuyasha saw red. Before anyone could even move, the town's representative went flying through the air, Inuyasha's fist having connected soundly with his face. "If you want to live," He screamed as his eyes completely changed from gold to dark blood red with bright blue pupils. "Then get the fuck out!"

Instantly the whole of the village ran, a trail of dust following them as they disappeared over a nearby hill (unconscious man in tow), where Inuyasha could only guess the true village lied. He huffed, anger still filling him as he watched them go, he could honestly say he had wanted to kill that man but—something had held him back.

He turned, his striking red eyes falling on Kagome staring at her, taking her in, a voice in the back of his head cried for her, wanted her, needed her. "_Mate_." He heard himself growl in his father's demon tongue but he was unable to stop, unable to stop the emotion from building, the human in him buried somewhere deep inside still calling out to him desperately.

"Inuyasha?"

Her voice came to him, soft and scared. He felt his eyebrows narrow, felt something inside of him tug at his consciousness even harder. It was hard to hear at first but before he knew it, the human in him grew loud.

"_Not now!_" It said and the demon, for whatever reason listened.

He knew the second his eyes went back to gold because a look a relief flooded her own grey irises and she took a step towards him only to stop and look over to his right. Confused he turned as well and gasped startled as he took in the sight of the old woman and her son staring at them. The son cowering in fear and the old woman armed with a broken fence post.

Instantly Kagome took action, stepping towards the old woman with her hands raised. "Don't worry," She said gently her eyes a soft subtle grey that made Inuyasha's heart leap. "We don't want to cause you any harm."

"It's not you I'm worried about." The old woman told her harshly as she eyed Inuyasha, looking him up and down.

"Don't worry," Kagome told her quickly her hands waving in front of her face before pointing back at Inuyasha. "He's a half demon too." She froze, the Captain froze, the old woman gave them both an odd look as Kagome turned around and looked the Captain in the eye. She opened her mouth like a fish out of water before gulping slowly, audibly. "Ahh." She started to say but the words didn't form. She laughed slightly uncomfortably and took an unnecessary step away from him, her face looking concerned as she tried to gauge his reaction.

The Captain said nothing, she grew more uncomfortable, her eyes darted to the mother, to the son, then back at the Captain. "_What do I do?"_ She contemplated as she stared at him, he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were trained on the ground, hard to see from so far away. Finally, he looked up, and their eyes met. And all she could think to say was, "Oops."

-break-

Naraku eyed Kaede suspiciously as she came around the counter, her old wrinkled hands holding a glass that she took a sip from. He chewed the inside of his lip cautiously as she slowly sat the glass down, the sound of it hitting the table loud in the quiet empty tavern. Absently, he wondered why she had no customers—it really did look as if she had been expecting him. He smiled, smirked really before popping his neck with a simple quick turn from left to right, "I guess my reputation precedes me." He began, his voice smooth, deadly.

"Not your reputation dear," Kaede responded casually. "You are far too young to have developed one of those just yet."

Naraku felt his eyebrow twitch but bit his lip; he would have to play this cool if he wanted to gain anything from the old fossil before him. "Then how did you know I was coming?"

Kaede tilted her head to the side as if she was putting a great deal of thought into her answer before shrugging. "A little birdie told me."

If Naraku could have face faulted he would have, he cleared his throat, sniffed loudly before fingering his pistol. "So then, you must know why I'm here, yes?"

"I have my suspicions," Kaede began cryptically as she picked up her mug once again, sipping the unknown dark contents. "But only you can prove them facts." She finished, looking at him from just the corner of her eye, as if daring him to speak.

For a moment Naraku actually felt uncomfortable with the old woman's glare but it only lasted a moment. "That could be arranged." He told her bluntly. "Perhaps over a drink?"

"I'm sorry Naraku." She said as she gently set her mug down once again, her hand motioning around her slowly. "But as you can see, we're closed. You will have to take your business and your inquiries elsewhere."

Naraku growled and clutched his fist, his knuckles popping loudly. "If you do in fact know what I am here for," He began slowly his every feature going taunt. "Then you know I can't get that information from anyone but you."

"Oh," Kaede said mildly as she blinked her one eye a few times. "That's too bad." She took another sip, a long sip, a taunting sip before setting the mug down, her hands not leaving the glass this time, toying with it as she was toying with him. "Whatever will you do?"

Naraku gritted his teeth grinding them as he stomped forward, coming to stand right in front of the old woman. "Listen here you old bat!" He growled as he grabbed the front of her dress, yanking her forward harshly, her grip on the glass going slack. "Tell me what I want to know or die." He hissed as he reached for the gun that now always rested at his side, reassurance that he would be followed and listened to despite his small stature and young age.

Kaede eyed the gun with her one good eye, looking to all who stood in the tavern as if she was truly thinking of telling the angry Naraku everything. But soon the look changed, morphed on her face, going from contemplative to at peace. "An ideal threat made by idle hands." She told Naraku slowly, motioning with just one eye from the gun to his face.

"I will kill you old woman." Naraku snapped as he yanked the gun from his belt, shoving Kaede back causing her to fall to the ground the glass falling as well spilling the liquor everywhere as he aimed the gun straight at Kaede's face.

She smiled as she slowly stood back up, her one eye closing, a slight giggle or chuckle permeating from her lips. Naraku yelled, actually yelled enraged, his eyes turning red, his face contorting into a deadly glare as he cocked the gun aiming to kill.

"No." Mr. Dresmont barely whispered from behind him. It was one thing to see a grown man die but to see a woman, a little old woman with an eye patch and a hunchback? He took a step forward, reaching for Kaede, not knowing her but knowing she didn't deserve to die. The old woman raised her hand, a silent yet commanding gesture. Her one worn out eye looked at him as old crinkled lips formed an almost sarcastic smile.

"Do your worse." Was all she said before the gun fired.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to me for hitting the 300,000 word mark. This is offically longer than _A Language Made for Love, _sweet_._**_  
_

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I spent the whole past two weeks study for the exam from hell! I hate Latin, absolutely hate it, too many damn possible endings to each word. Can't even focus because of reading it every waking minute, first for my thesis and then because Ovid just won't stay dead!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be just as interesting, I promise because I'll let you know now, not everything is as it seems at the end of this chapter. I wouldn't kill an old woman, would I? Beside's that, now Kagome's spilled the beans which should be loads of fun, and on top of that it's the new moon tonight! Oh God, it's going to be epic.

**P.S.** A while back someone sent me a review asking me to read their stuff and I can't for my life find that review. I'd love to read your stuff mystery reviewer so please send me it again, please.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Muppet Treasure Island! Watch it, just go find it on the internet and watch it, it is so cute and funny. Just think, Gonzo as a pirate, Kermit is the Captain, and Miss Piggy an Amazon trapped on an Island. God it's great! Anyway, congrats to the winners:

HeavenlyEclipse, The Aeolian Mode, LittleMargarita (close enough lol), Warm-Amber92, Purple Dragon Ranger, booklover2theextreme, thelittlekitten

**Bonus Point:**

What caused Inuyasha and Kagome to met Jinenji in the first place? (Hint: It involves one of the tiny members of the group.)

**Japanese Translations:**

1. Otou-san? Kanojo wa imasu ka: Father is the girl—? 2. Wasurete wa ikenai furui mono to atarashii mono wa tagaini kotonatte iru: Do not forget, the old and the new are different from each other. 3. Anata no basho o shitte ire, Myoga-jii-jii: Know your place, old man myoga.

**French Translations:**

1. Fait gaffe: Watch it! 2. Dégagez: Back off!

**Next Chapter:**

**His Secrets**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 9/29/2011


	35. His Secrets

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**His Secrets**

Naraku slowly lowered the smoking gun, even his eyes wide as the room grew silent, shadows slowly seeping into the room as dust set over New Orleans. The long arms of those shadows, those snaking black voids of light, reached across the room, their dim delusional fingers clawing towards Kaede reaching for her, pulling towards her, wanting to help her—not realizing that she didn't need any help at all.

The old woman hadn't moved from her position, she still stood with her back uncharacteristically straight, her one good eye still focused on Naraku, still daring him even though he had already fired the gun. She smirked, her hand coming up to touch her chest, the place where a bullet should have entered her, should have killed her. She glanced behind her, her eye focusing on the wall that rested at her back, a bullet hole stood out from the old and chipping paint, a black spot on a cream colored surface. She chuckled, the sound filling the empty room, vibrating within it, a devastating mocking hum.

"How?" Mr. Dresmont whispered into the silence, his voice like nails on a chalkboard adding to Naraku's slowly fraying nerves.

"You," Naraku growled his voice tight, his eyes shining with rage. "You didn't even flinch." He hissed between clenched teeth, the hand still holding the gun gripping it tighter until the mechanism began to groan under his fingertips. "How! How did you know, how?"

"I searched your feelings," Kaede told him with a sad smile, the chuckle stopping in her throat as her expression turned serious, wise, and learned. "I knew that you would not aim your bullet to kill me." Her voice was sensible and strong as she spoke, not hesitant but instead reassured. It spoke volumes to the other people in the room: Kaede was not afraid of Naraku, she did not fear anything he could possibly do, and she was more than willing to let him see that first hand.

The gun actually dropped from Naraku's hand as he took in her words, his mouth hanging open with a certain level of shock. Even his own father had found him horrifying, his own siblings had called him a freak, called him ruthless, a terror, he had instilled fear in the most hardened of men, he had made Hiten (a feared pirate) bow to his very will and yet this woman, this old decrepit hag was staring him in the eye. She was calm her expression sardonic, it was easy to see that she didn't fear him, she didn't see him as anything more than a small harmless child. For the first time in his life, Naraku felt a sense of fear overcome him, it was an odd sensation that started in the pit of his stomach, pushing up his neck, lodging itself in his throat. He tried to take a deep breath but the lump of fear stopped the oxygen for entering his lungs, instead pushing it back up his throat causing him to choke on the unwanted air.

"_What is this?"_ He questioned a certain sense of panic filling him. "_This feeling_," His eyes looked at her, wide, his pupils dilated, he gritted his teeth. "_Is this fear?"_

Kaede took a step forward, her eyes determined, wide and condemning. "You're nothing more than a confused child, aren't you Naraku." She told him as she took another small step forward, her voice turning soft and placating as if she was indeed talking to a frightened child. "You've been hurt, you've been abused—you're in pain."

Involuntarily Naraku found himself stepping backwards, away from her, his heart pounding in his chest. There was something about her words that resonated in him, something that drew him away from his current hatred and back—back to things he had once felt fear, neglect, being unwanted, being unneeded, being unloved.

To his right, Hiten's jaw unhinged, he stared completely and utterly amazed as Naraku seemed to shrink for just a moment, sweat glistening from the side of his cheek as he stepped away from the little old woman. Hiten glanced at her, trying to discern what was causing Naraku so much fear. It couldn't be her words, her words were simply that—words, no man should be this terrified of words and yet, Naraku looked as if he had just seen the ultimate predator and he was the most delicious of prey.

"You doubt yourself as your father taught you to doubt," Kaede continued her voice stern, changing from gentle to hard, the sound of it causing Hiten's skin to crawl (he could almost understand Naraku's reaction to the old woman's commanding voice.) "You hate yourself just as your brothers taught you to hate." She continued coming to stand right in front of the now seemingly tiny man, her hunched form towering over him, firm and unsympathetic. "You are nothing more than a boy who has lost his way while trying to become a man."

"Shut the fuck up!" Naraku roared, the fear and the cowardice leaving his posture instantly as he stood straight upright once again his eyes blazing, the black of his irises and pupils transforming into a seemingly red hue as he grew, standing back to his full height, tall and intimidating. The feelings of his childhood pushed from him, shoved back into the bleak corner of his mind they occupied.

"You only wish not to hear," Kaede fired back just as strong, forcing herself to stand even taller than she was capable, matching his height, "Because you know that it's the truth!" Her old voice cracked with the wisdom of a million elders. "Stop this nonsense, cease your young insolence, it's not too late, Naraku, you could redeem yourself with tim—,"

Naraku rushed her, his hands coming up to grab the front of her blouse, his eyes blazing with such fury that Hiten and Mr. Morgan slowly started to back away towards the door of the tavern, both highly considering becoming flight risks. "That's enough," He growled his voice dipping low, acquiring a bass quality that wasn't seen in boys his age. "Tell me what the fuck I want to know and you'll live but keep up with this bullshit and I—will—kill—you." He punctured each word with a shake of his wrist.

Kaede gasped as her old body protested under the pressure, pain exploding through her back. Naraku smirked with triumph and once again shoved her, forcing her to the ground, her old bones popping audibly as she fell.

Mr. Dresmont restrained himself from rushing towards her, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and help her to her feet, protect her from the evil that was his commanding officer but he refrained. Instead, he simply lowered his head in shame, shame over his own cowardice and his own weakness. He felt insignificant, he felt helpless—he couldn't even help her, couldn't even protect her. Slowly, he raised his eyes, taking in the sight of Naraku's back. He bit his lip, a feeling of utter self hatred hitting him in the pit of his stomach.

He had wanted his daughter, his only daughter to marry this man—this bastard who would sooner beat an old woman and threaten her with smoking guns than treat her with the courtesy that was to be directed towards one's elders. If this was how he treated the elderly, then how would he have treated Kagome, the delicate and small Kagome? Anger welled in Mr. Dresmont at the very thought, he wanted to do something, he wanted to step forward, to stop the evil in front of him but—

"You there!"

"Yes ser!" His head snapped up, his body shaking as he watched Naraku point at him signaling him harshly with one large clawed finger.

—he was far too small a man to do such a large deed.

"Collect the old woman," Naraku told him as he turned away from her, his footsteps harsh as he walked towards the tavern's doors. "She's coming with us," He growled as he reached the door yanking down on the handle before throwing it opened, the hinges giving way as he did so. The door falling instantly, clattering to the ground loudly as Naraku disappeared through it, unaffected by the terrible noise.

"Yes ser." Mr. Dresmont whispered and bowed slightly hiding his face as he moved towards Kaede, reaching down with tender hands to help her to her feet.

Kaede smiled at him happy for the helping hand and groaned as he pulled her back to her feet. She heaved a large sigh as her body groaned as well, popping and snapping as she turned herself this way and that, trying to get the pain in her joints to lesson. Finally with one last loud moan of pain as her hip popped back into place she sighed and dusted herself off briefly before reaching up to fix her bun which had come undone in the commotion.

"You could run." Mr. Dresmont suggested softly as he eyed Hiten who was still within the tavern.

Kaede smirked, her face half hidden by somewhat disheveled hair. "You act as if I am afraid of such a powerless boy." She whispered back before coming to stand to her full height, popping her old bones with a large tenured sigh. "Soon you will learn Mr. Dresmont," She told him as she took a step forward, Hiten eyeing her as he too took in her words. "There is no reason to fear a field mouse, no matter how hard he might bite for his teeth are still just that of a field mouse."

Mr. Dresmont narrowed his eyes, taking in her words for what they were. She acted as if Naraku Morgan was an easy going man, as if he wasn't a murder, a cold hearted irate dictator. She spoke as if he really was just a lost teenage boy in need of nothing more than a good kick in the pants and a stern lecture. Did she not see his eyes, did she not feel his hatred, did she not realize he could have killed her today, that it was a pure possibility that he could and would have pulled the trigger? Was she senile? Was she crazy? Or was she something else entirely.

"Let's go damn it!"

Hiten and Mr. Dresmont flinched at the shouted command both men responding to the yell quickly. As Mr. Dresmont offered his arm to the old Kagome, he eyed her slightly, taking in her hunched form, his mind going over everything she had said about Naraku, to Naraku—was she right, he wondered.

"Soon you will learn Mr. Dresmont." Kaede repeated suddenly causing Kagome's father to blink rapidly. "He is a field mouse."

Mr. Dresmont blinked in response but nodded as his thoughts drifted towards her, towards the fact that she had known his name. "_No one ever said it and I didn't tell her."_ He reminded himself vaguely as another, entirely strange but realistic thought struck him. "_Can she read my mind?_" He questioned watching as she smiled, as if, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

-break-

Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha, her ill fated admission hanging in the air like a pink elephant standing in the middle of a room—awkward and best ignored. She bit her lip, her eyes searching his face trying desperately to determine what he could possibly be thinking but alas she couldn't see his expression, he had hidden it as he always did with his large and choppy bangs.

"_If I ever get the chance_," She thought as she tried to still her stampeding heart. "_I'm cutting those off._" She closed her eyes at the thought, missing just by milliseconds Inuyasha glancing to look at her through his thick curtain of hair.

He stared at her, his gold eyes taking in her shaking form, he could hear her heart beating from his spot a couple dozen feet away, it was loud and deafening, the only thing he could actually hear right now. "_She knows_." The thought slipped in and out of his conscious mind. "_She knows the truth—she knows_." He took a shaky breath and gulped. "_She knows_." He felt an odd sense of relief wash over him, a sensation that he in all honesty, didn't know why he had felt.

He lifted a shaking hand to his head and touched his silver bangs, an anomalous confused smile vaguely forming as he did.

"_She knows and she—she didn't freak out and yell at me_." He narrowed his eyes. "_Maybe she just didn't want to say anything. Maybe she didn't know what to say_." He reasoned before the thoughts deteriorated, filling with anxiety. "_Maybe she—she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt me?_" He clutched his fists with paranoia. "_She's too nice, that's it,"_ He reasoned as he lowered his head again slowly. "_She's just too nice to tell me what she really feels_."

The old woman looked between the two of them, an eyebrow raised as she tilted her head to the side, sensing the unnatural tension between the odd couple: the cross dressing girl and the so called half demon. She snorted as she looked Inuyasha over, taking in his handsome features with skepticism. "You're really a half demon boy?" She questioned not caring if she was interfering with whatever strange misunderstanding was arising between the two.

Inuyasha and Kagome both shot their heads up in surprise, broken out of their individual thoughts. Glancing over at Kagome, Inuyasha cleared his throat waiting to see if she would look at him. She didn't, her eyes were too focused on the old woman to give him a second glance or perhaps, she was simply too embarrassed or in a state of too much shock to even think to look at him right now.

He licked his lips, if that was the case then he couldn't blame her. "Yeah," He answered the old woman shortly admitting his heritage to her and her alone as he crossed his arms over his chest, squaring his shoulders till they were taunt, reverting back to the badass inside of him in order to protect the scared little half demon boy that lay even deeper within. "What of it?"

The old woman gave him a dry look but didn't directly comment on his attitude. "You just don't look like a half demon is all." She stuck her thumb out towards her son who was still cowering behind her. "Most of 'em I've ever seen aren't, well—" She glanced at her son. "No offence," She shrugged when her son didn't respond. "They ain't the best thing to look at."

The boy grumbled behind her at her words but didn't say anything in either retaliation or agreement, so she continued.

"You on the other hand." She eyed him slowly. "Look pretty good for a half blood. Got more demon features than human and the human ones you do got are nice 'uns."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably at the roundabout compliment bringing one claw up to scratch his nose. "Well, um—," He stuttered uncomfortably. "I look like my father more than my mother."

"Ah," The old woman nodded squarely. "So your father was the demon of the pairing?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha confirmed with a shrug trying to seem in control of the conversation but failing. It was painful, the whole of the conversation, thinking about his mother, thinking about his father. Thinking about both who were now buried in the ground. Their deaths were something he had spent the better part of his adult life suppressing, forgetting—but no matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to be able to forget. Deep down he knew, he wasn't meant to ever forget.

"Jinenji's father was the demon too." She smiled at the word father, her eyes becoming distant, as if she was remembering him. "He was a horse demon—god was he beautiful."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows all the way into his hairline feeling slightly disturbed as the old woman blushed, both her hands coming to her cheeks as she reminisced.

To his right Kagome stood, her fears and anxieties leaving her as the old woman's sweet look of pure love took over all her thoughts. "You must have really loved him." She smiled fondly as she spoke, her grey eyes misting with romance induced tears.

"Oh yes." The woman concluded for her. "You know what they say about half demons," She flushed even brighter. "For one to be born there has to be love."

Inuyasha blanched visibly but didn't say a word.

"My name's Haniyama." The old woman told them with a smile.

"My name's Kagome." Kagome said swiftly as she took a step forward motioning towards Inuyasha her expression one of discomfort. She felt awkward, she felt timid and unsure of herself, she just didn't know how she was supposed to react but the manners that had been instilled in her since the moment she had been born would not allow her to ignore the importance of the proper introduction. "And this is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, huh?" The old woman gave him a strange look. "That's an odd name."

Inuyasha shrugged in response. "I'm an odd person."

Kagome gulped down a giggle at the witty remark.

The old woman simply smiled. "What manner of half demon are you, son?"

Inuyasha frowned at the term of endearment but didn't press the issue. "I'm a dog demon." He informed her plainly, his ears twitching with irritation as he absently sniffed the air glancing in the direction of the burning house. Normally, he would have rushed to try to save the burning building but it was already well beyond repair. The roof had caved well before he had arrived and the windows had already been busted by the sheer heat of the flames. It was a lost cause.

"Well," The old woman grumbled as she eyed both of them sharply her expression contemplative but reassuring. "If that handsome thing is a half demon," She said interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. "Then I guess you can come to our home."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the offer, drawing himself completely out of his current musings. "Your home's on fire." He told her as he pointed with one claw at the burning shack.

The old woman waved her hand dryly, her hunched skinny body moving awkwardly with the gesture. "That ain't no home of ours, that's just a decoy."

"Smart." Kagome mumbled as she brought her arms around herself glancing around uneasily. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she had been expecting out of the Captain but this was not one that had been on her list. "_Maybe it's an act for Haniyama and her son?"_ She reasoned with a gulp. "_Or he just really doesn't care_." Kagome frowned at the thought knowing that he had to care, otherwise he wouldn't have hidden the information. She huffed faintly while nodding. "_Nope, he cares, he just doesn't want to create a scene. He's not one to draw attention to himself._" She shivered slightly, "_If that's the case, though—,"_ She stole a quick glance at him out of the corner of her eye. "_It's not going to be fun once we're alone again_."

"Well come on," The old woman motioned them as she turned towards her son, laying a hand on his back gently, encouraging him to uncoil from his tight ball. "Jinenji," She coaxed softly. "Let's show these kind people to our home."

The boy slowly moved his hands out of the way of his face, revealing a rather large beautiful blue eye, the other still hidden by a scarred arm. "Mama?" He whispered and the old woman smiled, petting what little hair he had on his head reassuringly. He uncoiled further revealing long limps and another perfect blue eye that blinked a few times not used to the grueling sun light that hit it. Gingerly he turned, taking in the sight of Inuyasha first, his expression one of fear and worry. "You—," He spoke softly with little confidence. "You made the men leave."

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, looking away from the large timid man, shrugging as he pointed one of his fingers towards Kagome without really looking at her. "I only did it because of her." He lied to the other half demon not liking the attention; just as Kagome had known he would. "Thank her if you're gon'na gavel in front of someone, I'm not one for shit like that."

Jinenji cowered at Inuyasha's rough tone, ducking his head, appearing like a turtle that was about to hide within its shell.

"Ignore him." Kagome coaxed, pushing her own fears aside in order to help the rather feeble looking half demon. She stepped forward, placing a gentle and soft smile on her face as she extended her hand. "My name's Kagome." She addressed him warmly her eyes closing and her head tilting to the side.

Jinenji stared at her hand for a second a bright blush coming over his whole face as he watched the small appendage reach for him. He knew he was supposed to kiss it, he had seen gentlemen kiss ladies hands before but he had never dreamed in a million years that any lady would ever give him the opportunity.

Seeing his hesitation Kagome grinned reaching for him, taking his hand before he could even think to protest. "Don't worry you don't have to kiss it." She told him her smile so wide that it covered her whole face. "I'm dressed like a man anyway so we can just behave like two men." She accompanied her words with a firm shake of their hands. Action complete she dropped the large clawed hand and backed a few steps away, her smile still wide and gentle, a picture of accepting non judgmental innocence.

Jinenji stared at his hand, the appendage shaking as he gulped. He could still feel her warmth, still feel the sensation of her delicate hands touching his scarred and callused skin. "Um," He whispered shyly as he stood reaching his full height (a striking seven or eight feet), one of his large hands going to the back of his head to rub his neck. "I'm Jinenji." He whispered bowing his head slightly the blush on his face growing to reach his cute rounded ears. "Thank you for your—," He paused his eyes focusing on her, his expression screaming with a foreign happiness. "Words—no one has ever," He tried to smile but the action looked as foreign as the happiness in his eyes. "Said something so kind to me before."

Kagome smiled even wider, if it were at all possible. She glanced towards Inuyasha but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking away towards the burning house. She frowned only slightly before she spoke, her words directed just as much towards the Captain as they were towards Jinenji. "I meant them, every single one." She said her eyes moving between the gentle giant and the formidable Captain. She smiled once again when she noticed one of his dog ears flicker, indicating he had in fact heard her. Turning her eyes back to Jinenji she grinned, happiness filling her. "Still all the same, you're welcome," She finished politely. "Mr. Jinenji."

The large half demon gasped and blinked quickly looking in all directions as he brought his large hands in front of himself worrying the clawed fingers together as he stuttered, not believing she had dared to use a honorific for a half demon such as himself. "You—um—don't—a—there's no need to—you shouldn't bother—."

Inuyasha frowned dryly rolling his eyes as he uncrossed his arms, pity for the abused half demon outweighing his current shock from Kagome's words. "Don't bother, I know it's weird as shit but that's just how she is." He jerked one clawed thumb in Kagome's direction a slight blush mounting on his cheeks as he complemented her. "You get used to her—nic—ah, strange nature."

Kagome bit her lip at the somewhat kind words, hearing the subtext easily. Slowly she smiled, a faint flush tinting her features once again. She wanted to tell him thank you, she wanted to tell him how sweet the sentiment behind his words had been but she couldn't. She felt her heart compress in her torso. "_I can't take this much longer_." She thought to herself as she brought a hand up to hold against her aching chest. "_My heart's going to give out if I have to deal with this—this unknown for another second."_ She sighed and hunched her shoulders—she knew she would have to wait, now was not the time to think about this. Not with Jinenji and his mother present anyway.

"Well that's enough introductions." Haniyama commented drawing the attention of the youth's around her. "Let's get going before that mob comes back." She turned as she spoke, walking towards the burning house with her hands held firmly behind her back as if supporting her. "Come one young'ins get the horse and let's go."

Without a second thought, Kagome moved to stand next to Jinenji, walking beside him trying to look cheerful as she did so but her false sentiment (although enough to fool the blushing Jinenji) was easy from Inuyasha to see. He made his way to the horse slowly, gripping the bridle in his clawed hands before gently rubbing the animal's nose. It whined in response and nudged him back. "You sense it too," He whispered for only the horse's ears. Its deep brown eyes seemed to nod in response as it turned its great head to look towards Kagome and Jinenji. Inuyasha followed its line of vision with a frown. "Yeah, she's—a good faker." With a sigh he stepped forward, the intelligent horse following before he could even yank upon the bridle.

Within seconds they managed to catch up to Kagome, falling into step beside her nearly silently in dark contrast to Jineji. The horse demon's every movement was highlighted by a loud sort of stomping sound as his weight slammed all the way to the ground before he picked up his foot, revealing a huge foot print. The tall man stopped when he noticed and frowned reaching towards a nearby tree with one long arm. With an amazing amount of strength he seemingly ripped a branch from the tree, bringing it back towards him as if it was nothing more than a simple twig.

He glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha who had stopped to watch his odd demonstration, another faint blush dusting his cheeks as he used the branch to erase the foot prints he had left. "The villagers must not track me." He told them in a small voice that didn't match his size. "No footprints can be found."

"That's very wise of you Mr. Jinenji." Kagome told him with a firm nod.

Jinenji's eyes went wide at the kind words and he looked away starting to walk once again, unable to look Kagome in the eye as he whispered a faint but easily heard, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kagome replied again with an innocent smile that finally reached her eyes as she continued to follow the large half demon and his mother, her eyes studying the branch as Jinenji easily maneuvered it to cover up his tracks.

Behind them both Inuyasha still stood, the reins of the horse held tightly in his hands, his eyes trained on Kagome and the giant man. He frowned deeply, his earlier doubts about her coming back only to disintegrate as he saw her interact with the half horse.

"_She's an accepting woman_."

He sighed at Myoga's old words before a faint smile lit his face. "I know." He said it out loud even though it was only for his ears and his ears alone. "_Maybe_," He thought as he tilted his head and watched her in wonder as she continued to talk to the gentle giant who responded in stuttered words and faint blushes. "_Maybe she didn't say anything because she doesn't care—it doesn't bother her—so she figured: why even bring it up_?"

He exhaled deeply through his mouth and closed his eyes. He would know soon enough, he only hoped that he was right and she really didn't care.

"Oi!"

His eyes snapped opened and he looked up quickly only to see Kagome cupping a hand to her mouth, the other above her head waving as she yelled to him.

"Hurry up Inuyasha or we'll leave you behind!"

He found himself smiling, his thoughts mirroring ones Kagome had also had recently. "_Kagome_," He smiled gently, his golden orbs softening as he watched her continuing to wave at him, her face kind and almost—loving. "_You'd never leave me behind._"

With a shake of his head, he started to walk pulling the horse along, hoof prints trailing behind them as they followed Jinenji and Kagome.

-break-

"So you grow your own medicinal herbs here?" Kagome questioned as they set in the small living room of Jinenji's and his mother's house. It really wasn't much to look at it was a small one story cabin, located on the edge of a forest almost half a mile away from the decoy house that had burned to the ground.

It had only two rooms, one serving as a bedroom for Jinenji and his mother and the other (the room they were currently in) as living room, kitchen, and dining room. A large hearth stood next to a makeshift dining table, a cupboard beside it and a small counter for cooking on its other side. A fire was burning in the hearth currently with a dark charcoal grey Dutch-oven sitting in the coals, from the smell of it wafting in the air, Kagome guessed it had to be a stew of some sort. Her stomach growled as the aroma hit her full force, they hadn't eaten since that morning (a little over seven hours ago now) and she was beginning to grow exceedingly hungry.

She shifted in her chair, wincing as her bottom began to ache from the hardness of the stole. She frowned, she had been raised in a 'rich-man's' household, where her furniture had been upholstered and stuffed with down and feathers. Here, in this small cabin, there was no such thing as fancy furniture. There were no couches in this house or sofas or plush sitting chairs just the single hard wood table and the four small matching wooden chairs.

Feeling curious, Kagome looked towards the walls, noting that there were no curtains or paintings, not even a family portrait. The walls were bear and looked exactly like the outside of the house—logs and mortar. It was simple, so different from the elaborate lifestyle she had lived at home but in a way, she liked it. It was straightforward, it was uncomplicated and a little plain but—she glanced at Jinenji and his mother—it was their home and it felt like a home.

She could feel it in every corner, in every crevice, in every log that made the walls, in each plank that made the table, in the bricks that made the hearth, and in the dirt that made the floor—in all these places she could feel the love.

"Jinenji's father owned these fields." The old woman answered Kagome's question. "He bequeathed them in his will to Jinenji in hopes of giving him a chance at some prosperity."

"Was he a wealthy man?" Kagome inquired.

"Moderately," Haniyama answered with a shrug. "He kept us well feed and housed," She glanced around at her meager surroundings. "We didn't always live here." She motioned with one wrinkled hand. "There used to be a nice house—back where we met you. It had four bedrooms, a separate living room and kitchen," She grinned at the memory. "We even had servants but—," The grin turned into a deep frown, her old eyes pained as some unsaid memory took hold of her. Carefully she stood from the chair moving as if she was a shadow, going from the table to the small cupboard that stood in the corner of the room. "Would you like some tea?"

Kagome opened her mouth to ask the old woman why she had stopped speaking but was met with Inuyasha's clawed hand raising to stop her. She looked at him angrily about to tell him off only to stop when she encountered his pained golden eyes. He shook his head slowly back and forth, telling her not to pursue the question further. Feeling foolish she nodded in return and looked away from him at the table with a frown.

"We'd love some tea." She whispered even though Haniyama had already set to preparing the kettle with some water she had in a jug by the hearth. Kagome watched sadly as the old woman finished filling the kettle, setting the water jug down slowly before she placed the old dinged silver tea pot onto the ashes, warming the water within.

Haniyama then stepped away from the hearth, her old bones creaking as she moved back to the cupboard, opening the door with visibly worn out hands. She reached inside producing a small almost matchbox looking container that she held against her chest, her eyes distant as she opened it revealing the leaves of what appeared to be dried Camellia, a rather common yet pricy black tea leaf.

The woman fingered one leaf gently before going back to the pot, using her apron to lift the lid and dump three rather large leaves within. Instantly she replaced the lid, standing back up to her full height, her back popping from the action. She stood there for a moment, her eyes focused on the old tea pot, tears shinning in them as she watched the kettle brew.

"That house burned many years ago." The old woman suddenly spoke, her crackling voice mimicking the fire. "When Jinenji's father died, the villagers—," She paused for only a moment as she put the lid back on the small wooden container, turning to the cupboard to replace it on the shelf. "Burned it to the ground with us inside."

Kagome's eyes went huge, her mouth opening slightly as her tears formed. "They—they tried to kill you." She easily deduced, her voice sounding small as she posed the rhetorical question.

"Yes," The woman answered easily as she brought a few cracked teacups out of the cupboard placing them directly on the table, along with some exceedingly expensive sugar in a porcelain bowl. She set down in her chair then, one of her fingers dangling to touch the china that she had laid out.

Kagome watched as she traced a beautiful imperial blue bird that rested on one of the cups. It was a stunning collection, one that had at one time been rather pricy to get a hold of.

"They're Worcester, dear." The old woman admitted in a small voice as she watched the younger girl eye the cups. "It was my wedding gift, from my mother."

Kagome felt her heart drop all the way to her stomach as she put everything together. "You saved them from the fire?"

Haniyama nodded vaguely her old finger now tracing a little fox on another one of the cups. "It was all I could save." She whispered as a whistle hit the air, the kettle telling them it was ready. Haniyama stood quickly walking over to the hearth, using her skirt to pick up the tea kettle before walking the few paces she needed to get to the table. She poured a bit of tea into each small tea cup before hastily placing the tea pot back down on the dirt floor where it would not scar the wooden table. "Would you like some sugar?"

"No thank you." Kagome replied politely not willing to take expensive sugar from the woman.

"What about you, son?" Haniyama asked Inuyasha the pet name causing his ears to tweak.

He shook his head slowly 'no' but did give her a crooked smile. "I'm not one for sweet things." He told her and watched as Kagome frowned taking a sip of her tea, her eyes actually going to look at him as some distant memory of a time long past came to her.

"_Besides, this is my dessert." He added indicating the wine. "I'm not one for chocolate." _

She blinked a few times, the memory of that first dinner together, the memory of that chocolate dessert, strange to her. "_What a funny thing to remember_." She mused as she played with the rim of her cup with her lip before taking another sip, her mind drifting away from that dinner table and restaurant, to the sands of the beach that had been outside it. The sands, where he had quite literally, swept her off her feet. A blush mounted her cheeks and she set her tea cup down, her hands actually shaking from the memory of his hands on her waist as he brought her feet off the ground as he twirled her as she laughed.

"Jinenji dear," The old woman's voice broke up her thoughts. "Take your tea."

The large man who had been sitting silently the whole time nodded his head; it just missed the roof of the small house it seemed. He reached one clawed hand for the cup, picking it up with two long fingers. Kagome thought he might break it for just a second but watched amazed as Jinenji brought it to his mouth with such delicate precision that he looked the part of a socialite at high tea in the palaces of England or France.

"_He's so gentle_." She thought as she watched him place the cup back on the table, his eyes downcast, large and sad. "Why would anyone want to hurt you?" Kagome found herself whispering out loud catching the mother and son both off guard. "You're so sweet Mr. Jinenji," She spoke a little louder now, realizing she needed to be heard. "You wouldn't hurt a fly, would you?"

Jinenji visibly worried his lip but shook his head 'no' none the less. "I—um—," He stared at the table, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to answer. "I like to heal things—," His voice echoed in the room, a soft bass that reminded Kagome of her grandfather. "I like to heal people."

Kagome smiled sweetly, her expression one of admiration. "With the herbs you grow?" She inquired.

"Yes," The gentle man said softly a faint smile on his lips. "Papa taught me to make remedies for all sorts of things."

"That's really amazing Mr. Jinenji," Kagome told him honestly. "—I wish I was as talented as you." She admitted equally as honest, her voice timid but truthful, her eyes filled with a certain certainty that caused Haniyama pause.

The old woman watched as this beautiful albeit odd cross dressing girl spoke such loving words to her son, such honest words. It was truly amazing to see someone speak with eyes completely free of hate. She glanced at the boy who traveled with her watching as his expression mirrored her own, he was looking at her as if she was a miracle, as if she wasn't real. Haniyama couldn't blame him—she hardly believed this young girl was real. "Girl," Her voice was commanding. "Your talent is by far the greatest aptitude and most prized gift, I've ever seen."

Kagome blinked in confusion, her eyebrows knitting causing her forehead to wrinkle. "My talent?" She gave the mother an odd look and shifted uncomfortable. "I have no talents, I can't even dance or sing or really—," She cleared her throat. "—you know play an instrument or paint or draw." She fumbled for more things she couldn't do but in her haste came up empty. Huffing she blew a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and grasped for anything she could say in her defense. "The only thing I'm good at is—reading and that's not a talent."

Inuyasha bit his lip as he listened to her words, he wanted to tell her that she was talented, talented in ways she couldn't possibly understand but he couldn't, he couldn't even bring himself to dare.

The old woman shook her head, sipping at her tea. "My dear," She mumbled around the cup before setting it down as gently as her son had. "Your talent is not in the trivial things such as painting and music making." She told Kagome firmly, looking the much younger girl in the eye. "Your talent is in your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes," Haniyama whispered faintly as she smiled, a genuine true smile. "I've never seen a heart more talented than yours, more pure than yours, more opened than yours in the whole of my fifty-nine years of life."

Kagome flushed deeply the words haunting her in more ways than one.

"_The one who opens me is pure of heart and mind."_

She flinched for a second, the memory of the box plaguing her, "Pure." She mumbled to herself a sudden rush of emotions overtaking her. She felt her heart tighten, felt pain build up within it tense and constricting. "_My heart, my difference—her and me, me and her_." She felt the tears begin to build, she felt everything suddenly, unwarranted, start to overflow. It was as if in one quick rush everything finally hit home.

As if she wasn't even aware of what she was doing she stood, her chair falling backwards from the action banging to the floor.

"Excuse me—I'm sorry." She fumbled with her words as she gave all of them a slight bow of her head. "I—need some air." She promptly turned and practically ran out of the house disappearing into the pre-dusk world.

Inuyasha instantly stood from the table, his eyes focused on her as she moved. Without saying a single word he went after her, the old woman smiling in his wake.

"Miss Kagome." Jinenji mumbled as he too went to stand but stopped when his mother flashed him a halting hand. "Mama?"

"Worry not my boy." She told him sweetly as she reached for her teacup, placing it to her lips slowly, savoring the rich blend. Moving it away she looked into the water, watching as a liquid version of her own reflection looked back. "He will take care of her." She set the cup on the table her eyes wise with understanding that only comes with age. "And she will take care of him."

-break-

Inuyasha followed her scent diligently, his eyes scanning the tree line for her expectantly. He was well aware of the reason she had left so abruptly, he had (he believed) made the same connection she had possibly made, between Haniyama's choice statement and recent events.

"_I've never seen a heart more talented than yours, more pure than yours in the whole of my fifty-nine years of life."_

Inuyasha slowed as her words took up all his thoughts, his mind carefully mulling over what even an outsider had seen.

"_Even a stranger knows that she—that Kagome_," He thought to himself as he continued to move leisurely down an invisible path, his nose able to follow Kagome's direction subconsciously. "_She's—pure, her heart sees without any preconceived notions, she just—,"_ He froze before he continued, his steps halting as he caught sight of her. She had run into the woods only slightly, but had managed to dart a good five or six hundred yards away from the cabin.

Now she stood still, her hands braced on a tree, holding herself up as she leaned her head against the bark, panting from the endurance it had taken her to reach that very spot. The sound of her ragged breathing filled him, his heart clenching at the husky sound. He watched as she turned herself around, placing her back to the old tree her cheeks flushed a bright red from her sprint. She slid down the bark her eyes closed one hand guiding her to the floor while the other braced her head digging into her hair as if she was pained; her breathing still coming in gulps, her cheeks still filled with red as sweat settled upon her brow.

She bit her lip, she let out a strangled pained noise and then—the tears came.

He licked his lips, clutched his jaw and fist, his eyes unable to leave her, his feet unable to move towards her as he watched her cry. He didn't know how long he stood there, watching as big tears dripped down her cheeks, as her hands pushed them away from her skin adamantly. A pain built in his chest as she hiccupped as she lost her self control and loudly sobbed. Maybe it all was hitting her at once, maybe she just couldn't hold it back anymore but her tears, her loud cries, they were full of every pain she had been feeling since their journey had began.

The pain of thinking she was in love with a married man, the pain of her engagement to Naraku, the pain of being marked, the pain of not understanding why she had been, the pain of their lies, the pain of treachery, the pain of uncertainty, the pain that Hiten had caused, the pain she felt for Shippo, the pain of Manten attempting to rape her, the pain of finding out she had killed a man (even if it was justified), the pain of finding out she was someone else, the pain of finding out that he had an attachment to that person, the pain of finding out she had to find the jewel, the pain of finding out she had a power that could kill, the pain of finding out he was hiding things from her—

It seemed like all of it, everything was crashing into her at once and here he was standing outside that circle of misunderstanding watching it and he couldn't even move. "_I have to—I have to do something_." He thought to himself but was frozen, completely frozen. "_Just move damn-it!_"

But he couldn't because despite everything, despite every truth he knew to be true—he was still afraid, still racked with self doubt, an unnecessary doubt in her.

"_Why can't I move?"_ He growled as he felt an unfamiliar sensation touch the back of his eyes. "_I have to talk to her, I have to tell her the tru—," _He managed to take a step forward, managed to force himself to move in her direction his boot snapping a twig in the process.

It was in that moment that Kagome turned, wiping at her eyes, raising them and gasping as she noticed him standing there staring at her. "Inuyasha?" She flushed with embarrassment turning away so he couldn't see her face.

He watched her as she tried to hide her tears, her hands moving just outside of his line of vision, pushing them away from her hidden face—she didn't want him to see, he knew she didn't want him to think she had lost herself for a moment. Kagome Dresmont didn't want him to think she was weak. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second, giving her some time to clear her eyes before (with eyes stilled closed) he whispered her name. "Kagome?" He tried to make his voice sound gentle, it came out more annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes quickly, taking her back in, staring at her, feeling ashamed that she had apologized to him. "Don't be." He told her hastily as he tried to force himself to move again, his feet still mysteriously firmly held to the ground. "It's okay—."

"No!" She interrupted him. "That was—I was—that was completely inappropriate of me." She admitted with a sniffle as she drew her legs to her chest. "I just ran out of their house completely ungrateful, I barely even said excuse me—I—I feel awful. I'm so rud—."

"Kagome stop," He was the one to interrupt this time, his voice quiet yet firm and commanding, if not a little harsh. He shifted uncomfortably as she looked at him, her eyes shining with the tears that had glazed them. He licked his lips, "Don't feel sorry or bad about—what happened back at the cabin—sometimes you just—you feel—," He looked away from her and took a deep breath, the words hanging timidly on his tongue. "Overwhelmed and you can't think straight and all this shit is building up in you and you just—," He looked at her, hoping his eyes didn't betray how vulnerable he felt right now. "Need to be alone."

She eyed him for a moment before nodding her head, agreeing with him seamlessly. "I'm still sorry." She added as an afterthought looking away from him, missing his smile.

"It's no big deal." He whispered softly, for once his voice sounding softer than he intended as the conversation ended. Feeling less awkward he finally forced his feet to step towards her, the sound of crunching leaves and underbrush causing his ears to twitch involuntarily as he came to stand in front of her, that same sort of tongue-tied school boy feeling filling him. "Um—," He started off, his voice actually cracking. Gruffly he cleared his throat and tried again. "You mind if I sit with you?" He asked sounding more like himself.

She shook her head 'no' slightly but didn't look at him as he smiled and turned, using the tree as leverage as he lowered himself beside her, crossing his legs, his hands bracing themselves on his knees.

Kagome glanced at him through her eyelashes, studying him as he looked away from her, out into the distance, watching the sun as it started towards it final destination for the night. It would be dark soon, very soon. The sunset was already encompassing the sky in beautiful pinks and oranges, in hazy lavender's and daring deep blood reds. It was a medley of colors that would soon fade into night.

"I think we should stay with the old woman tonight." Inuyasha's voice interrupted the silence gently, the baritone that bubbled in his chest soothing yet gruff.

"Do you think they'll let us?" Kagome replied calmly while her heart started to race as if just now realizing that he was sitting next to her, that the possibility of him bringing up her slip up from earlier had just increased substantially.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod as he leaned back into the tree calmly. "She wouldn't turn us away."

Kagome nodded in agreement the conversation once again coming to a standstill as she shifted uncomfortably, one of her hands coming up to grab a strand of hair that now almost reached her chin, fingering it nonchalantly. She glanced at him uncomfortably, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about as he gazed away from her at that setting sun. She bit her lip, worrying at it with her top teeth, she half hoped he was thinking about earlier—she half hoped he had forgotten the event ever occurred. She wasn't ready to face it just yet, at least not like this. Deciding to keep the subject to something safe, she spoke softly into the cooling air. "Jinenji is really timid isn't he?"

"Um hm," Inuyasha agreed before he sighed deeply. "You can't blame him." He told her with a firm frown. "For a half demon there's really only two things you can do to protect yourself from people like that."

She blinked confused, "Protect yourself?"

He glanced at her and shrugged with a half nod. "Yeah, you can either become timid and hide like Jinenji has or," He gave her a meaningful look. "You can stand up and become strong, show those who hate you that you don't fear them, that you don't care about their hate. That you just—," He trailed off, looking away from her out at the waning light around him. "Don't give a damn what they or anyone else might think."

Kagome was quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts, realizing that now might actually be the time to discuss this. He didn't seem angry, he wasn't yelling at her, instead he was talking to her, he was calm and collected—he was sharing. Licking her lips she decided that now was the time to sink or swim, "So I guess you're one of the ones who decided to fight back?" She deduced, careful to not plainly point out the fact that she knew he was a half demon (even thought she already had in fact done so), but still make it obvious that she did know.

Inuyasha was silent for a second, realizing that his answer was as much of an admission as anything he could have told her. He swallowed hard, this was it—his answer was admitting it to her, was telling her, that yes, he was a half demon and he was the kind that was supposed to not care what others thought. "Yeah." He said softly and closed his eyes, waiting for her response, caring about her opinion.

"I see." She said softly, the duel meaning behind her quick reply striking him deep.

She knew, it was certain, she knew. He cleared his throat, shrugging, continuing to speak. "It's just easier for me, you now?" He told her, mad that his voice didn't sound stronger. "If you're feared then nobody asks questions."

Kagome gave him an odd look, her mind feeling braver than her body as an peculiar thought struck her. "Then why do you need to keep it hidden," She whispered her voice far stronger than his. "Isn't hiding it behind a tuff mask the same as hiding it behind a gentle face? It seems to me that both methods have the same outcome, which means—they're the same, you're the same. You and Jinenji."

Inuyasha froze, his breath stopping in his throat as he slowly turned to look at her, her words haunting him. He had never thought of it like that before, never thought that maybe his mask, his strength, his attitude towards life was in a way similar to that of hiding. By being a bastard, by being strong, by building up his persona as one of the most dreaded pirates in the whole of the Atlantic he was unwittingly hiding himself just as Jinenji tried to do.

Interpreting his silence as anger, Kagome grew a little scared. Worried that he was fuming beneath those large bangs, worried that he was angry at her, worried that he was going to lash out any second. "I'm sorry!" She stated quickly actually scooting away from him a bit in her haste to prevent his fury. "I was—I—I didn't mean it—"

"You're right."

It was her turn to freeze and stare. She watched as he turned and looked at her, his golden eyes tinted with a different color, a deep impending black. She frowned perplexed by the changing color. She had never seen his eyes go black, they had gone red with blue but never black. Suddenly, those eyes grew wide, a look of terror forming on his face as she felt a pulsating sensation enter her, it was the same sensation she had gotten when she slipped into her Miko state but it was coming from him, not her.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet moving away from her quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him concerned as his breathing started to change, coming out in pants.

He didn't reply his eyes focused on the setting sun. He felt the demon in him leaving, he gritted his teeth backing farther away from her, his eyes glued to the disappearing orb as it finally sunk below the horizon, no moon replacing it in the sky, instead there were only stars revealing the true nature of this moonless night as his demon finally left him, his hair going just as dark as his black eyes. "What the fuck! Why didn't I notice?" He ground out in shock but his thoughts were stopped when he heard her gasp.

Snapping his head around his eyes fell on Kagome who was staring at him as if he had just grown two heads. Her eyes round with surprise but no fear or taunting—just surprise. "You're human." Her voice whispered into the semi-darkness as the large Milky Way above their heads lit the clearing up, bringing it away from the realms of true darkness.

Inuyasha clutched his fist at his side, not sure how in the world to explain this to her or even if he should.

"Why are you human?" Her voice inquired softly and he felt compelled suddenly to answer.

"I'm half demon."

She frowned, he continued.

"We—um—once a month we have a—well," He took a deep breath, stopping his explanation for a moment, calming his raging nerves, focusing himself before opening his eyes ready to speak. "Once a month we turn human. I turn on moonless nights." He motioned towards the sky before he closed his eyes waiting for her to say something.

His human ears picked up the sound of her standing and for a second he thought she might walk away but she didn't. Her footsteps directed themselves towards him and he tensed longing to run away from her, longing to hide himself but something in him stopped him, something told him that there was nothing to fear so just stay put—so he did.

He could tell when she grew close, he could feel her through their clothes as she came to stand directly in front of him, her body heat causing him to flush as the cool night breeze swept around them. He heard her clothes rustle, he felt her hand brush against his arm, he felt his heart flutter in his chest, felt his breath hitch in his throat and then—he felt her fingers on his face.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and found himself pulling backwards slightly as she frowned, tilting her head to the side, her hand reached for him again and he gulped. "What are you doing?" He asked fearfully, panic clear in those black eyes.

"Inuyasha," She said calmly her voice a gentle note in the night air as she lifted her hand. "Just stand still." She told him, a firm command made by a gentle voice.

He froze, his body not really relaxing but stilling to obey her anyway. He watched as she reached her hand out, her fingers timid at first clenching and unclenching slightly as if she was debating her own actions. He felt his heart beat quicken as she worried her bottom lip, her grey orbs giving him some unidentifiable yet intriguing look as she moved her hand forward this time coming into contact with one strand of his black hair.

He took a deep breath and held it, watching as her fingers caressed the black silk, allowing it to run through her hands, a look of surprise passing across her face. He narrowed his eyes, watching as she stared at each little strand as it sifted through her fingers a look of pleasant shock still visible.

"It's not as soft." She whispered to herself and he strained his ears to hear her, not used to listening to such quietly spoken words when he was human (he wasn't used to listening to anyone when he was human really). She glanced up at him just as a cloud moved across the sky casting the clearing back into almost total darkness. He cursed his human sight, in the darkness he wasn't really able to make out more than just some of her features. He could see the quirk of her lip, he could see a glow in her eyes, he could make out her surprise but that was it, all he could really do was feel her.

She brought her hand away from his forelock, her eyes looking at his bangs, studying them, taking notes. "Your bangs are different." She commented this time loud enough for him to hear easily.

"W—hat?" He stammered confused by her words, no one had ever commented on his bangs before, demon or human.

"Your bangs." She repeated gingerly as one of her hands reached up again just barely touching a strand of black that guarded his head, "They aren't choppy like when they're silver, they're like an English pond in winter normally they look like a rampant wave."

He wasn't sure what to feel as her words came to him. He had never noticed any difference between his human and demon hair other than color and yet, she had. He shuddered when she abandoned the use of just her fingers and buried her whole hand in his bangs, pushing them up away from his face, her grey eyes coming to meet his opaque ones as she dared to entreat even farther along his face.

As if sensing she needed light to see what she was looking for, the cloud moved, bathing them in twinkling starlight from above; allowing both to see the other once again. They stared at each other, both lost in the other's eyes for some time. Inuyasha entrapped by her utter look of curiosity and Kagome stunned by what she saw or more importantly what she recognized in his now black eyes.

"_They're the same_." She realized. "_Regardless of color, his eyes still look the same; deep and wise but—,_" She smiled gently. "_A little sad_." Her smile slowly left her as she imagined where those eyes had come from, why they were black when he was in a human form. She grinned as the truth filled her, something undeniable. "Your eyes," She finally whispered her voice gentle, timid and sweet to his ears. "They must be your mother's eyes right now." Her hand moved down his forehead, a fingertip touching an eyebrow before moving to caress a cheek bone. "Normally they're your father's, aren't they?"

He took a strong intake of air, no one—not even Kikyo had ever put that together or perhaps, had ever cared too. He started to say something but stopped when he noticed a change in her expression. She was no longer gazing at his eyes but was looking slightly to the side, something having caught her attention. Without warning one of her hands reached for the side of his head, a gentle finger tracing the lobe of a new human ear.

Inuyasha felt a tingle start in his spine, pushing itself all the way up to his neck before plummeting into the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and stopped a moan as he realized no one had ever touched one of his human ears before. He pursed his lips, relishing in the sensation as she continued to trace his ear, her fingers a soft caress on untouched flesh.

"Strange." She whispered causing him to open his eyes and blink rapidly, his heart quickening as her words filled him, his heart nearly exploding in his chest when he realized just how close she was.

He watched fixated as she leaned towards him then, her expression unreadable in the dark as she leaned closer her eyes fixed on his. He licked his lips every fiber of his being wanting nothing more than to lean into her, wanting nothing more than to be encompassed by her, wanting nothing more than to give in and kiss her but he couldn't. An old fear started to creep into him as he stood frozen underneath her probing hands.

Kikyo had only ever kissed him when he was human. She had hated the half demon part of him. And he was terrified that Kagome would feel the same.

Lost in thought he didn't notice when the path of her hand changed, traveling upwards through his silky strands, caressing the spot where puppy dog ears had stood before the sun had set. She frowned deeply, slowly bringing her hands away, a certain amount of sadness crossing her face.

Inuyasha watched that look, watched as if formed. It was confused, it was distant, it was, he realized, a look of disappointment. Her lips parted, a hand reached for him, touching his cheek with just a finger nail, her palm facing away from him, opened towards herself. He leaned into her subconsciously, a lock of his black hair falling onto the back of her hand.

Her grey eyes moved to it, stared at it for a moment before she moved her hand away, reaching for the strands, holding them between her thumb and pointer finger as she carefully moved them behind a human ear.

"It's not the same." She whispered softly that look of disappointment leaving her momentarily. "But you're still you, right?"

He gulped but couldn't bring himself to respond.

She smiled, her eyes filling with things and emotions he had never seen on anyone's face before. They were misty with admiration, with love, with genuine pride, with acceptance, with—mischief. "That being said," Her voice was smooth, her expression a little devious. "I like your puppy ears better."

Inuyasha seriously considered hitting his head on a nearby tree as his jaw dropped and he stared at her. He blinked, his mouth visibly hung open. He started to speak but before he could protest her strange fetish a chilling scream caused them both to jump apart Inuyasha coming to full attention instantly as his eyes focused on the direction it had come from. They widen, he heard the scream again, he heard the panic in the voice, it chilled him to the bone.

"That's Jinenji," Kagome whispered hastily. "Isn't it?"

He was about to answer her but stopped when a loud feminine scream filled their world. The scream of a frightened and pained, Haniyama.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to InuKag77 for being reviewer 850! **

****Edited for grammar and substantial content 10/12/11**

**A/N:** Man, thanks for the reviews, it really got me in a writing mood so I decided to update right away instead of next week.

Anyway, there's some fluff for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're getting closer and closer to Kagome and Inuyasha just giving in and having some good old fashioned lemony goodness. And by closer I mean—within the next century…j/k. For now we need to worry about Kaede who is stuck with Naraku, Mr. Dresmont who is having some life changing experiences, and Jinenji and his mother who are suffering from god only knows what!

**Bonus Point:**

Name the episode where Kagome discovers the secret of Inuyasha's transformation from half demon to human.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Inuyasha and Kagome met Jinenji because they were looking for herbs to help Kirara who had been recently poisoned by Naraku's samoshou/shouki or something like that (sp?). Congrats to the winners.

Warm-Amber92, Purple Dragon Ranger, AriaLuvsInu, InuKag77, HeavenlyEclipse, StrikerTheWolf, Miley4prez, Saria Forest14, glon morski, TheRealInuyasha, InuKag4eva, hedgewitch13

**Notes:**

In the anime Jineji's mother is not given a name, so I devised a name for her based on the name of her son. Jineji means, earth child or earth boy so I made her name Haniyama. It is derived from the name of the goddess of earth in Japanese culture, Haniyama-hime. The part I left off was hime, which means princess.

Worcester – It is a famous brand of Porcelain, which comes from England. The company itself was started in 1751, during the time of this fanfiction it was known for decent china but overall the factory would have been in poor repair. The set that Haniyama has, however, would have been from an earlier time when the factory was in better condition, making it more prized.

Camellia – Is a flowering plant native to north and east Asia and Korea. There are many different spices, the most famous in western culture being the tea plant or C. sinensis. It would have been easy to get a hold of in most industrialized nations at the time but in the budding United States it was considered a treat as it was heavily taxed in British Colonies and hard to find in other Colonies.

**Chapter fun fact:**

The title of this chapter has a duel meaning. The first is of course for Inuyasha, he has his secret which is now revealed to Kagome. The second is for Naraku—he has many secrets that have yet to be explored but that Kaede seems to be privy to.

**Next Chapter:**

**Jinenji's Stand**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 10/8/2011


	36. Jinenji's Reason

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Jinenji's Reason **

Inuyasha ran through the forest, his feet moving far slower than he was used to, he heard Kagome's foots pounding behind him but knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with him for long, even if he was human. He pushed himself as the cries grew louder ahead of him, he felt his legs start to burn as he used human muscles that protested violently. His eyes scanned ahead watching as the small cabin came into view, a pillar of smoke nearly stopping him in his tracks. It wasn't large enough to be from the cabin burning but it truly had the potential.

The sounds of a riot, the sounds of villagers screaming, pushed him to run harder, one constant thought keeping his legs moving. "_They found them_." He bit his lip and continued even faster than was humanly possible, Kagome's footsteps no longer behind him, he was running too fast for a woman who had been raised to only walk daintily to even dream of keeping up with.

He entered the clearing nearly tripping over a pile of firewood that was kept close to the house, the sight that greeted him making his heart freeze.

A mob of villagers had surrounded the house, standing in a semi-circle of violence, torches and various farming equipment held high in their hands as they screamed at the tall timid figure before them, Jinenji. The large half demon was attempting to stand his ground, his blue eyes panicked as he took in the various sharp objects and guns being thrust into his face. But it wasn't Jinenji that truly concerned Inuyasha, it was Haniyama who was lying behind him, her weapon of choice (a piece of the firewood) beside her on the ground as she laid still, unmoving on the cold soil, a bit of blood running down her face from where she had been struck.

One of the villagers stepped forward out of the crowd, a pitch fork in his hand aimed dangerously at Jinenji's mid section. Jinenji snarled (a sound Inuyasha hadn't been aware he could make) and slammed his feet into the ground as hard as he could causing the earth to shake beneath them. "Leave!" Jinenji cried as he stepped closer to his mother, his sharp eyes commanding but still scared, still anxious.

"No!" A brave villager called out, stepping forward, eyes angry and filled with hate. "You leave, you and that whore."

Inuyasha felt his blood boil, a distant memory from a time so long ago, hitting him full force.

"_Leave you bitch." The sound of the man's voice, a shadowy figure from a time long past. "Get the hell out you demon's whore!"_

Before Inuyasha knew what he was doing he found himself standing in front of Jinenji, one of the guns he kept around his middle drawn, pointed directly at the man who was threatening the apprehensive half demon. "He said to leave you bastards," Inuyasha snarled and growled at the same time, his dark eyes filled with malice as he cocked his gun. "Or are you so deafened by your own stupidity that you couldn't hear?"

The crowd's shouting died down as they stared at Inuyasha confused, looking at him as if they knew who he was but couldn't place his face. Jinenji had no such problem. "Mr. Inuyasha," He identified correctly his voice small, meant only for Inuyasha's human ears. "It's your time?"

Inuyasha nodded easily but didn't take the time to look back at the other half demon who was now standing behind him, "Is your mother okay?"

Jinenji turned his large head and glanced at his mother, she was breathing and he could tell by her scent that the bleeding had substantially decreased but still was a slight threat to her health. He sniffed the air slightly, his nose nowhere near as good as Inuyasha's but good enough to tell that she was in no fear of dying. "Mama will be fine." He concluded for Inuyasha. "She will awake soon—but her head will not feel too well."

"Hopefully you have a herb for that." Inuyasha attempted to joke as he eyed the silent villagers. The lot of them were tensed, as if trying to telepathically decide what they were going to do now that there was another 'human' defending Jinenji.

"You should run," Jinenji spoke up from behind him, his voice still soft but now starting to sound earnest. "You are in danger here as you stand now."

Inuyasha smiled despite himself and spared a glance in the other demons direction. "Don't think for a second I'd leave because of something as trivial as that."

Jinenji frowned deeply and shifted his large body weight. "But you're in danger."

"Who gives a shit?" Inuyasha cursed as he eyed the villagers a smirk forming on his face as he shifted a little closer towards Jinenji. The villagers were slowly starting to move forward as if they had collectively come to a decision to prepare for an attack. "I'm not leaving you behind," Inuyasha spoke seriously as he eyed the men inching towards them. "You wouldn't leave another half demon alone to face these kinds of shitheads, would ya?"

Jinenji watched him for a second, taking in the shorter man's broad back and squared shoulders; watching as he shook slightly, his body language negating his strong carefree words. This man was scared, at least a little bit, he knew he was in danger, he knew he was standing up for someone he had just met and yet—he didn't seem to care. A feeling Jinenji had never really felt before overtook him. It was warm, this feeling, warm and happy. "No, I would not leave."

"Good, we're on the same page then." Inuyasha smirked and licked his lips.

"Inuyasha Jinenji?" A shout came from their left, a very familiar shout followed by the distinct sound of someone panting out of breath.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold as the sound of Kagome's voice filled him, striking him to his very core. He turned his head his gun lowering slightly as he watched her run and stop at the edge of the clearing as if knowing it was dangerous to get any closer. He had, in all honesty, for a moment forgotten about the girl. The rush of adrenaline had overtaken him, the idea of an impending fight when he was in such an adverse position had downright taken up all his thoughts—and now all he could think of was Kagome—Kagome and the feeling of complete and utter terror. "Kagome, get out of here!" He shouted loudly his human eyes filling with a panic he couldn't hide.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome was a girl that never did listen, especially when her eyes fell on someone who was incomparably hurt. "Mrs. Haniyama!" She gasped completely ignoring Inuyasha, completely ignoring her own safety as she flew into the clearing all thoughts of exhaustion from earlier leaving her. Quickly she made her way towards the elder and knelt down, her hands reaching for the head wound, faintly touching the blood before drawing back to rip a piece of her pants.

"Miss Kagome." Jinenji mumbled as he dared to turn around, watching as the young girl put pressure on his mother's head, her eyes watching the older woman's troubled breathing with pain.

"Isn't that the girl from earlier?" One of the villagers said just loud enough for everyone, villager and Inuyasha alike, to hear.

Inuyasha hissed from the question, a feeling of dread slowly building in him. He brought his gun back up quickly, pointing it out into the crowd his eyes trained on the villagers who were now all starting to mumble amongst themselves; words he would normally be able to make out but because of his current human state, were deafened. "Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha cursed, "I told you to fucking run!"

"You want me to run?" Kagome growled between clenched teeth as she held the makeshift bandage to Haniyama's head delicately. "Mrs. Haniyama's hurt and you want me to run?"

The villagers reacted to her voice with more whispers.

"You're not safe here." Inuyasha continued ignoring her words and the villager's murmurs. "Take the horse and go back to Port, now!"

"No!" Kagome fired back her voice changing pitch sounding desperate, she was desperate. "_He's human_." The thought echoed in her mind as she stared at the mob before them. "_He can't take them on like this, right? He has to be weaker than normal. Humans are weaker than demons so without his demon blood_—," She wouldn't allow the thought to continue, she closed her eyes tightly and forced her hands to stop shaking as she put pressure on the wound. "I won't leave you," She told him just loud enough that he could hear before she raised her head conviction in her blazing eyes. "Not when you're like this!"

"So the legends are true."

A hush settled over their argument and over the mob of villagers as one old man stepped from the crowd a torch held high above his head, illuminating the clearing with its flickering flame. He stopped only a short distance away from Inuyasha, his eyes staring at him old and wise yet filled with hate and learned malice.

"You're the man from earlier, aren't you?" The old man smirked his eyes twinkling with both hatred and a sickening happiness.

"But Mr. Carver?" A younger man stepped forward timidly. "The other man was a demon, this guy is clearly—," The young man pointed at Inuyasha as if his explanation was already a hundred percent apparent. "A human."

The old man, one Mr. Carver, chuckled turning his back to Inuyasha to look at the villagers. "My father once told me the secret of the half demon race, their most valuable undisclosed problem." The man licked his lips. "The Time of Vulnerability." He turned slowly as the crowd began to mumble again, curiosity overtaking it as they watched the old man turn away from them back to the 'human' looking man. "Once a month," The old man continued making eye contact with Inuyasha as a dark smirk filled his every feature. "They shall loose all traces of their demon blood and become nothing more than a mere mortal." His hands spread wide encompassing all the human's around him. "Just like us."

Inuyasha's heart stopped in his chest as the clearing exploded into a fury of simultaneous voices.

"It can't be!" A woman shouted irritated.

"No look, he has the same face." Another yelled over the loud crowd.

"Yeah!" Another shouted in agreement as he raised his pitchfork to draw attention. "And that was the girl he was with." He pointed straight at Kagome, his words causing an even greater commotion as people readily agreed that he was in fact right, and thus the old man was right.

"Silence!" Mr. Carver yelled with one hand in the air causing the commotion to halt as every man and woman quieted, instantly respecting whatever it was he was going to say. "Am I right boy?" The old man took a step forward, not even deterred by Inuyasha's cocked and loaded gun. "I am, aren't I? You're a half demon at your time of vulnerability." It was a statement not a question.

Inuyasha tensed, his mind racing as he tried to think of what he should do, how he should react. He wanted to glance behind him but he knew he shouldn't dare take his eyes away from the mob of angry people before him. Still, he thought about looking at her, at Kagome. He really wanted to. He had an urge, a need, he wanted to see her, to see her face because her face was comfort, her face was strength, her face would make him think faster, would make him understand what the hell he should do but alas, he couldn't see her face. "_What the fuck do I do?_" He gulped still not daring to respond to the man before him. "_I'm stuck, I'm human and Kagome—,_" He forced himself not to turn. "_I have to protect her but fuck_," He bit his lip hard. "_How do I protect her now, like this?_"

"Inuyasha?"

He clutched the gun harder at the sound of Kagome's whisper, he could just barely make it out but it was still ostensibly loud to his ears. She sounded panicked, she sounded scared, her earlier bravado gone now. "_Damn it!_" He thought to himself, it had been a long time since he had found himself in a corner such as this, a very long time, a time before he had even had Miroku. "_I should've brought him._" He thought instantly as the name pounded in his head. "_If I would'a brought him we wouldn't be in this mess._"

"Are you going to answer me or stare, half demon?" The old man mused as he grew impatient of Inuyasha's silence. "Or can I assume I'm correct by your silence?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and dared to close his eyes for just a second. A shockwave went through the crowd as he did, people whispering about the strange action, talking quietly amongst themselves, wondering why he was doing something so risky when he was in so much danger. "_I fight to live_—." Inuyasha told himself, the phrase calming his nerves slightly as it always did. He opened his eyes faintly as he raised himself to his full height.

In the back of his mind an image filled him, a memory filled him, Kagome at the height of her power, those grey eyes enchanting as she asked the fated question.

"_Do you have something to live for?"_

Her voice engulfed him and he smiled looking Mr. Carver in the eye, daring him to say a word as he thought only to himself, _"—I live for her_." He took a deep penetrating breath. "_I fight for her._" He let the breath out slowly. "_And now it's time to fight_."

Mr. Carver gave him a strange look as his dark penetrating eyes seemed to stare all the way through to the other man's very soul. "Half demon?" He questioned, unnerved by the eerie calm that had settled over Inuyasha.

"You're right." Inuyasha answered him finally as his mind internally raced. "_I have four guns on me, and the revolver._" He eyed said gun as it rested in his hand, the others hidden in his coat discreetly. "_There're_ _seven bullets in the revolver and then four in the pistols. So I got eleven shoots—damn._" He eyed the crowd. "_There's more than eleven people here, that's for sure_." He smirked, "_I've had worse_." He would have laughed at the thought had his current situation not been so increasingly pressing. Now was not the time to laugh, now was the time to fight, to stand up and protect her, it was all he could do. "I am a half demon," He called to the villagers, his voice strong. "And I stand before you as nothing more than a mortal." Inuyasha's words were fearful but his voice was taunting. "But mortal or not," He looked Mr. Carver in the eye his opaque visage almost devilish. "I can still kick your ass, old man!"

Knowing he had no other choice, knowing that he couldn't convince Kagome to leave even if he tried, Inuyasha fired his gun aiming for the old man's shoulder. The shot rang in the air, Kagome screamed in horror as the old man fell backwards, his eyes rolling back into his head, blood exploding from the spot where the bullet entered into his shoulder. The mob erupted into a mass of screams and shouts, the clicking of Inuyasha's gun cocking once again a faint spectacle amongst the drowning chaos.

Kagome instinctively lowered her head, covering her eyes with Haniyama's dress sleeve as another shot rang out, Inuyasha firing his second bullet. A man screamed, Kagome looked up and gasped amazed as she witnessed a man fall to the ground, two hands coming to clutch his leg, a gun discarded on the ground at his feet. Beside him a man screamed in rage and rushed them—there was a click—and then another explosion, that man also falling not seconds later. Another superficial wound stopping his assault.

She saw a man raise a shotgun and cried out in warning but the Captain had already taken aim, his gun had already fired. Her eyes widened as the shotgun wielding man screamed in agony, dropping the gun as he clutched his side holding the bleeding flesh of a bullet wound.

More men rushed, three this time, each holding a pitchfork in his hand. The Captain didn't flinch as he pulled the trigger, cocked the gun, pulled the trigger, cocked the gun, pulled the trigger, and threw the gun to his side allowing it to clatter on the ground as his hands went immediately to his sides, each hand reaching for another weapon as three more men fell to the ground.

Kagome's mouth barely had time to fall opened as two more simultaneous shots filled the air, taking out two men who were coming at them from two different directions shotguns in their hands. She watched astounded as the Captain threw his used guns hastily to the ground where the revolver lay before producing two more so quickly that she wasn't even sure where he had obtained them from—a boot, his jacket, it was impossible to tell. Still, she was positive that the guns fired together just as the first set had, taking out two more unlucky individuals with surprisingly shallow wounds; enough to cause horrible pain but not enough to kill.

And then, the Captain brought his hands up to his face, he clutched his fist and drew his body in tight, his elbows tucked at his side like a boxer. Kagome blinked confused as he stood sideways his body facing to the left, his elbows guarding his stomach, while his eyes stayed forward trained on the men in front of him.

"_He's out of guns_." Kagome watched him completely baffled. "_Does he plan to fight them unarmed?"_

She looked at the men laying on the ground, the ones who had been shot, there were eleven in all. None of them were dead but all of them had been taken out of the fight permanently. It had all happened in a matter of only ten or fifteen seconds, twenty at the most. She had never known a man to draw a gun that fast, to incapacitate another man that swiftly but without his guns, would he have the same affect?

She glanced over at Jinenji; the large man was as frozen as she his blue eyes staring in amazement as the Captain screamed suddenly, the sound of his battle cry startling the mob enough to give him a chance to attack first, an advantage. The first person he hit with a punch to their jaw. It was so strong that even in his human state the sound of bones cracking could be heard above the screams and shouts of the crowd. Next he landed a kick to the man on his right, hitting the man's floating ribs so hard they audibly snapped, pushing towards the lungs—a possible fatal injury.

Kagome felt nauseous as the man spit up blood before clutching his stomach and falling to the ground. Without another thought, Inuyasha spun around elbowing the man on his left directly in the nose, crushing it instantly. Inuyasha then grabbed the man's bleeding face, his large hand encompassing the man's visage, giving himself enough leverage to shove him backwards, causing him to crash into two other men who were charging—the three landing in a heap of tangled limbs and pain.

"Oh my lord." Kagome whispered, her words sounding almost delayed to her ears as she watched Inuyasha send the palm of his hand into a man's throat causing the man to wheeze and fall unconscious instantaneously. "_I've never—never seen a man fight—," _She winced as he hit another man in the gut so hard with a kick that the man spit up blood._ "How did he learn—where did he learn—who taught him—?" _She tried to grasp her thoughts but couldn't as she watched Inuyasha as if in a trance as he lifted his leg higher than she ever imagined was physically possible and kicked a man soundly in the side of his head, causing the man's head to snap at an unnatural angle.

She pulled her eyes away, closing them from the sight, her stomach erupting threatening to expel its contents. She gripped Haniyama's blouse in her fingers and panted as her ears picked up the sound of more bones crunching and more men screaming as they were taken down. "_Make it stop_." She found herself thinking as the sound of those crunching bones haunted her deeply. "_I can't take it—this noise, this pain! It's worse than the guns."_

She felt a gentle hand touch her suddenly and gasped, her eyes snapping open as she encountered the blue of Jinenji's eyes. "Miss Kagome." He whispered softly before turning his eyes back on Inuyasha and the people before him.

She could see the pain as he watched and she knew that it bothered Jinenji too. "Make him stop." She pleaded with the other half demon but Jinenji didn't speak up instead he only whispered.

"He must fight." His voice was gentle, kind and almost fatherly and wise. "He is strong so he will fight for us. That is his way and we should be thankful he is capable of it."

Kagome felt a strange sensation start in her heart at Jinenji's words. "His way." She repeated the strange phrase as her eyes were drawn from Jinenji to land on Inuyasha who currently had a man on his back and was flipping him over his head. "But—it's so violent," Kagome reasoned, "Shouldn't we be able to talk with them and achieve the same result?"

Jinenji shook his head sadly. "People with hate in their heart's for half demons seldom want to talk to them." His words cut her deep, went against everything she knew. "He—knows this—he will fight to protect us from this, you from this."

"I don't want people." Kagome whispered her eyes watching with horror as a man tried to drive a knife into Inuyasha's stomach. The Captain easily deflected the hand of the villager, snapping the wrist with a slight flick of his grip, the knife falling from the useless hand. "I don't want people to be hurt for me."

"Neither do I." Jinenji whispered before adding. "I wish for a world where words would speak louder than guns and fist."

Kagome blinked in surprise and looked up at Jinenji, her eyes wide and opened in many ways.

"We may not like this violence, we may not even agree with it but—," Jinenji looked back at his mother sadly. "Until that world is created it is necessary, there is no other way to make them listen."

"There should be." Kagome mumbled as she looked away from Jinenji and back to the ensuing fight, her eyes glazed, not really seeing it. "Fighting isn't always the answer."

"I wish you were right, I wish things were different, I wish these people would just listen." The half demon said, his voice sounding sad. "I don't want them to be hurt."

Kagome blinked rapidly and looked back at the half demon. Jinenji didn't look at her, didn't even spare her a glance as he continued to look at the fight. His face somewhat pained. "You don't want them to be hurt but why?"

The large demon clutched a fist before responding. "We are from the same villager, born from the same midwife, we eat the same food, and drink from the same rivers." His voice was comforting. "We are neighbors and I wish—," His voice trailed off, he didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead he very visibly changed it. "Look," Jinenji pointed at the men who had fallen. "Not one is dead."

Kagome blinked rapidly and forced herself to survey the fighters who lay on the ground—all of them, though in pain, were alive. Inuyasha had single handedly taken out over two dozen men with only eleven bullets and his bare hands and feet—and not one of them had died. She couldn't even comprehend it, couldn't fathom how it was remotely possible. He was human—and no human she had ever met was this unnaturally strong or this unnaturally moral.

She bit her lip, the sounds of bones breaking and audible blood dripping from the wounded making her shake. Click—

Kagome was brought away from the sounds of pain, her mind focusing on that click, that mechanical click—the same click she had heard just moments before when the Captain had fired his guns. Her head spun around, the scene slowing down as her eyes were instantly drawn to Mr. Carver who was sitting up, his left shoulder damaged beyond the point of use but his right perfectly capable.

She tried to open her mouth, she tried to scream, she tried to warn anyone that would listen, she stood, her feet barely touching the ground, she lurched forward but he was too far and the seconds were not that long.

Her mouth fell opened, the trigger was pulled and her eyes instantly found their way to Inuyasha just in time to see him lurch, to see the blood spray, to see the look of pain, the look of shock and surprise. The chaos seemed to pause, no one daring to believe that the invincible man who singlehandedly had taken down the majority of their mob, had blood dripping down his chin from his mouth.

The sound of tortured breathing filled her as she watched his dark eyes look down towards his stomach where a crimson substance was slowly building. As if in disbelief his fingers reached for it, touching the spot with a wince before moving his hand back, bringing it away from the wound, his fingers and palm a deep and deadly red.

"How funny." Mr. Carver said breaking the silent shock as he laughed, a hysterical sound. "I always thought their blood wouldn't be red."

Kagome felt something inside of her snap, something deep—a personal vendetta that she had never really known she had. Her hands clutched into fist, her heart ran cold and for the first time in her life, Kagome Dresmont felt true hate.

"That's enough!" She screamed as the air around her crackled, energy building that surprisingly made only the people of the mob hiss as it exploded forward pushing at everyone that came into its path. It shoved them, threw them away, like a sweeping barrier that locks all that are undesirable out. It bubbled, creating a dome that now housed only Jinenji, only Haniyama (who still laid unconscious), only Kagome, and only Inuyasha.

Said half demon watched transfixed as Kagome's Miko energy did something he had never known a Miko capable of doing. She had shut out the humans—and only the humans who were trying to hurt them. "_How—,"_ He found himself thinking as a wave of dizziness overtook him and he fell face forward into the ground, blood seeping from his stomach wound onto the herbs of Jinenji's garden.

Kagome opened her eyes, her anger and rage dissipating as another more urgent emotion filled her. "Inuyasha!" She cried and rushed for him, not even realizing that the barrier she had created held even when she moved, unlike the first time she had cast one.

She fell to her knees in front of his fallen form, tears building in her eyes as her hands tried to reach for him but stopped in mid air, shaking from fear. She gasped, a strangled sound followed and she bit her lip drawing blood, her mind unable to comprehend the fallen man before her.

"What—," She whispered between panicked breathes. "What do I—what—don't d-d-die!" She finally settled on as her hands reached out and her chin quivered. She grabbed the material of his jacket and was about to push him to his back when Jinenji's hands stopped her.

"Don't move him!" He spoke in a hasty whisper stopping her hands his body language still timid but his voice filling with purpose. "No fast movements or he'll bleed faster." He mumbled as he gently turned Inuyasha onto his side before he tore a piece of his own shirt off and pressed it to the still bleeding wound. "We must stop the bleeding." He told her in his soft baritone and reached for her hand, his earlier shyness momentarily forgotten in this moment of overwhelming fear and crisis. He grabbed her hand, pulling it to Inuyasha, replacing his own hand with hers. "Hold his side tight, I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded barely comprehending his words as she felt the sticky substance of Inuyasha's blood push against her hands. She tried hard not to cry, tried hard to fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was building. It was a feeling she had honestly never felt in her life. It was beyond hopelessness, it was beyond even pain. It was the undeniable feeling of complete and utter disbelief and despair. "Don't die." She found herself whispering as her eyes watered to the point she couldn't see but that didn't mean she couldn't feel.

She felt as more blood flowed onto her hands, hot and burning to her skin. She took in a choked sob and pushed her hand and the cloth more firmly into the wound, hoping the action would help. Her breathing came in harsh pants as her mind started to race—as her thoughts turned innately dark and foreign.

"_He can't die_." The thought was chanted in her mind over and over again. "_If he dies then—I—we'll never—,_" The tears started to flow, the dam of her eyelashes unable to hold them anymore. "Inu-y-ya-ss-s-ha." She sobbed openly, her cries the only thing she could hear, everything else being blocked out to such an extent that she wasn't even aware that Jinenji had returned until she felt her bloodied hands being pushed away. "No, stop." She panicked and in her haste reared her hand back prepared to slap whoever dared to make her pull away from him but before her hand could make contact with her assailant, a voice stopped her.

"No time." Jinenji said calmly and gently as his large hand stopped the motion of her own. "We must act quickly Miss Kagome or the bullet will poison him."

Kagome stared at Jinenji with her watery eyes, her mind vaguely registering what he had said. "Poison?"

"Yes," Jinenji nodded as he set some supplies next to Inuyasha, a knife, some herbs, a few clean rags, a bowl and the jug of water that had been by the mantel. "This bullet is made of lead." He informed her as he sniffed the air to reiterate his point. "Lead is poison to the flesh of humans, in his current state it will do much damage." Jinenji finished his short speech as he hastily reached for the Captain's jacket, removing it so quickly that Kagome missed it as she blinked.

Working rapidly, Jinenji tore the Captain's under shirt revealing the bloody wound causing Kagome to gasp. She could just barely see the hole through which the bullet had entered Inuyasha's body because of the amount of blood that was oozing out of the opening.

"Hm," Jinenji mused as he grabbed the jug and poured some water over the wound washing the red hot blood away. Immediately he set the jug aside and grabbed a rag mopping up the now slightly red water that twined around the bullet hole. Nodding to himself he grabbed for the knife causing Kagome to gasp.

"What are you doing?" She cried as she reached for Jinenji's hand, stilling it before it could cut into Inuyasha's flesh.

"Miss Kagome." Jinenji blushed slightly as he stared at her hand on his but quickly shook the color of his face. "We don't have much time." He urged her with his soft voice as he brushed her hand aside. "We must act quickly or he will not make it to sunrise." Jinenji's blue eyes pleaded with her. "He must make it at least until sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Kagome repeated as the information finally struck her. "He'll turn back then?"

"I believe so." Jinenji nodded his head firmly as he turned back to Inuyasha studying the older male. "This wound," He told her honestly as he prepared the knife. "Would kill a human but—not a demon."

Kagome gulped and turned away as the knife entered Inuyasha's flesh, the sound of his skin being sliced remarkably audible even to her ears. She cringed, she felt sick and then Inuyasha cried out. Her head whipped around and she gasped as the brave man she had known whimpered in pain still unconscious. "You're hurting him." She managed to whisper.

"He will live." Jinenji responded without stopping his work, his large eyes focused on the task of looking for the bullet. "_It_ _hasn't hit anything vital_." He realized as he gazed through the wound, the glistening of the bloodied piece of metal catching his eye from its place lodged just below one of Inuyasha's floating ribs. "_The body has done its job, the ribs have protected what is vital._" Jinenji maneuvered his knife, pushing it behind the bullet before pulling it forward and plopping it out of the flesh much to his relief. The wound bubbled with blood then, the substance starting to ooze forebodingly. "_Still, a normal human could die from this easily_." Jinenji realized as he watched the blood continue to move, not clotting as it would have instantly had the Captain been in his demon form. "_I must keep him alive till sunrise_." Jinenji vowed silently. "_At least until then._"

"He's still bleeding." Kagome whispered to Jinenji as she watched the man set the bullet down before grabbing the jug and pouring more water over the wound.

Jinenji didn't respond to her, he really had nothing to say about the bleeding. The truth was, humans and demons clotted differently. Human's could take hours to clot from a wound of this extent, a demon would only take a matter of minutes but now—the Captain was a human, his demon blood somewhere deep inside of him, hidden until mornings light. And without that blood, there was nothing Jinenji could really do to stop the bleeding any quicker than it naturally would, but he could lessen the pain. Still moving swiftly Jinenji reached for the herbs he had brought, taking the leaves into a large hand.

"What are those?"

"This," He indicated the leaf in his hand. "Is the leaf of a Tea Tree, it will help with infection."

The large hands of Jinenji easily crushed the herb as he spoke, making the leaves into crinkled bits without the use of either pestle or mortar. Without further ado, Jinenji pressed the herb mixture into Inuyasha's side causing the unconscious half demon to cry out once again and gasp for breath. The larger demon ignored him easily as he rubbed the mixture in pressing it deeper and deeper as the human Inuyasha gritted his teeth in pain but stayed unconscious.

Jinenji frowned as he brought his hand away. He had figured Inuyasha would have awoken during the removal of the bullet and yet he still laid unconscious and panting—that wasn't good. Sighing he grabbed his next herb or more specifically root and held it up to Kagome for her to see, knowing she would want to know. "This is gingerroot, for pain and inflammation." He told her as he grabbed a small bowl and crushed the root in his hand, causing some of the juice in it to drip into the small chalice. He grabbed the jug and placed some water with the root before stirring it together with his finger. "Hold up his head Miss Kagome."

Kagome blinked at the gentle command and gulped before nodding and crawling the short distance towards Inuyasha. Her eyes wide as she reached his side and was finally able to make out the features of his face clearly. He was white, white as a sheet, his brow was filled with sweat despite the mild temperature. Her hands shook as she reached for him and tilted his head upwards allowing Jinenji to open the Captain's mouth and force the concoction down his throat.

Inuyasha coughed instantly and reflexively swallowed before, much to Jinenji and Kagome's surprise, he opened his dark eyes. "What the fuck." Were the first words out of his mouth as he stared at Jinenji blankly still coughing slightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You were shot." The large demon told him as he blinked his large eyes. "I gave you medicine to numb you."

"Why the hell should I belie—," Inuyasha's words stopped dead as his side went slightly numb, the pain still there but nowhere near as intense. "I'll be damned." He mumbled to himself as his breathing seemed to grow a little easier. "What'd you give me?"

"A type of gingerroot." Jinenji informed him with a shrug.

"Ginger?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and Jinenji nodded his head before glancing at Kagome conveying a silent message. "_Okay, probably not just any old ginger_." Inuyasha thought to himself but didn't press the issue, if he couldn't feel the pain of the bullet then he was better off anyway, regardless of what the numbing agent was.

"You're still in danger." Jinenji told him honestly as the large demon set back crossing his legs with a nod. "But I can make you live till morning."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, a look of calm coming over his face before he fully registered the fact that his head was resting on something soft. Glancing upwards his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Kagome's worried eyes. "Kago—me?" The name trailed off as he felt something wet hit his face, like a rain drop.

"You're alive."

He heard her whisper and his heart nearly broke from the sound of her pain. "Yeah," He winced as he tried to reach his hand for her but pain erupting in his side. "Fuck." He cursed slightly and let his hand drop back down. "This numbing stuff doesn't work worth a shit." He smiled up at her contradicting his words of pain, trying to calm her worries.

She tried to smile back but the image was forced and filled with unshed tears. "Be careful." She gently told him.

"The herbs will mask the pain," Jinenji whispered from the side lines, drawing both Inuyasha and Kagome away from each other and towards his controlled and doctoral voice. "But they will not protect you if you make the wound any worse."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding, his eyes traveling behind Jinenji as something caught his eye, a glimmer. "Barrier?" He acknowledged with surprise. "Kagome you cast a barrier?" He looked up at her just in time to see her nod.

"I don't know how but I did." She looked around them at the strange dome.

Jinenji narrowed his eyes as he finally was able to relax enough to notice the strange barrier around them. He blinked his large eyes before squinting so he could see outside of the strange pinkish purple shimmer. He could make out the villagers, they were screaming and holding up their torches, guns, and farming equipment angrily and yet within these strange walls he heard none of their insults.

"Miss Kagome did this?" He spoke, his voice hesitating. "But how? You're human, right?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah I'm human."

"Do you have shamans in the tribes around here?" Inuyasha asked suddenly already prepared with an easy explanation that Jinenji would understand.

Jinenji nodded his head yes quickly prepared for an explanation.

"Kagome's a shaman," Inuyasha explained effortlessly as he took a few deep breaths. His side was beginning to hurt a little less, much to his relief. "She's a very powerful one, just not trained fully."

"Oh!" Jinenji acknowledged just as easily, understanding enlightening him. "I had not realized Kagome was a native." He eyed her timidly, a blush gracing his cheeks. "That does explain your hair and skin color though."

Kagome reached up and touched her hair at the comment but forced herself not to speak. With her tan skin and her naturally dark hair color, it would be no wonder for people to misidentify her as a native.

"How long will your barrier hold, Miss Kagome?" Jinenji inquired as he turned to tend to his mother, now that everything was somewhat calm.

Kagome pursed her lips and tried to think of a response for Jinenji but had none. In fact—she glanced at the barrier confused—she wasn't even sure how she was currently supporting it. The last barrier she had set she had been forced to hold in place but this one was almost disconnected from herself. "I'm not sure," She finally admitted her voice shaky. "I don't know how I'm even holding it in place, let alone how long it will stay that way." She turned to look at Inuyasha, hoping he had some answers. "This isn't like last time.

"This is a different type of barrier." Inuyasha answered, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to sit up off her lap. The pain jerked in his side but wasn't unbearable any longer, Jinenji's 'gingerroot' had really done the trick. With a deep breath he settled by her side, crossing his feet as he held a hand to his wound for mental support.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was worried as she spoke causing him to smile slightly to himself, happy she was worried about him.

"I'm fine." He told her reassuringly before continuing his explanation. "When you cast this barrier," He motioned towards the dome with his free hand. "You disconnected it from yourself."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at his words and pursed her lips. "I can do that?"

"Apparently." He nodded dryly as he once again motioned at the barrier sarcastically.

If Kagome noticed the sarcasm in his voice she didn't mention it. "So I'm not supporting it?" She looked at him for confirmation, he grunted with a nod. "Then how long will it last."

Inuyasha shrugged slightly, the action causing him to wince. "It will only last as long as the amount of energy you put in it can last."

Kagome blinked carefully, trying to comprehend his words but came up short of understanding. "What's that mean?"

"Think of it as an oil lamp." Inuyasha started to explain, hoping his analogy made sense to her and Jinenji who was listening in as he cleaned up and doctored his mother's face. "The lamp only last as long as there's oil in it, right?" He waited for a look of understanding to cross her face, when it did he continued. "So how long the oil lamp burns depends on the amount of oil you put into the lamp in the first place." He motioned at the barrier. "Your Mi—shaman energy is the oil and the barrier is the lamp. So depending on how much energy you put in, how much 'oil,' is how long the barrier will last."

Jinenji let his mother's head rest in his lap, her quick bandaging done for now. He had been listening to the conversation and felt he had a pretty good idea of Miss Kagome's powers but still, the Captain's explanation didn't offer them a time limit and time was their most important need right now. "So," He mumbled. "How long will it be before the 'oil' runs out?"

Inuyasha frowned, in his current state—as a human—he had no method of telling how much spiritual energy was around him. However, he was somewhat aware of Kagome's powers. She was strong, very strong but untrained and unaware of how to use her powers without emotions fueling them. It was very likely she had only put enough energy into the barrier to stop the villager's immediate attack and if that was the case—the barrier would not last very long.

"I'd say no more than an hour at the most." He finally concluded as he looked towards the wall that prevented the villagers from attacking, he could make the villagers out through the barrier, at the moment they were watching it with curiosity, some of them raising guns to fire at it. He smirked, no bullet could penetrate spiritual energy of this caliber.

The smirk left his face as his thoughts continued. "_Maybe they'll lose interest_," He reasoned to himself. "_If the barrier last an hour at least then they'll probably leave, tend to their wounded_." He took a deep breath. "_If they do I'd have enough time to heal and change back_." He frowned darkly and made a face. "_Fat chance_." He knew it was highly unlikely that the villagers would leave them alone, not when they knew they had wounded a half demon and now had a good chance of killing not only Jinenji but the wounded one as well.

"Sun rise is not for a while." Jinenji whispered as he cradled his mother a few feet away bringing Inuyasha back into the conversation. "The barrier won't last till then, will it?"

"Probably not." Inuyasha told them both honestly.

"What will we do then?" Kagome questioned, her expression pained.

"Can you cast another barrier?" Jinenji suggested hopefully.

Kagome frowned deeply and looked at her lap away from both men before whispering, "I don't know how." Her hands shook as she fisted them into her pants. "I—it's not that simple—well you see—the," She closed her eyes tightly, a feeling of uselessness overcoming her. "The only reason I could even put up this barrier was because," She waved at the shield as it shimmered slightly as a villager shot at it from the outside. "I was mad."

"Oh," Jinenji nodded. "So you're not trained well enough to do it on your own?"

"No." Kagome admitted softly. "_If only I could control it, I could protect everyone but I—how am I supposed to even learn? There's not exactly a school for this!_" For a second she thought of her predecessor, thought of Kikyo. "_Who taught you, Kikyo?"_ She questioned the name echoing in her head. "_Or were you just—smarter than me_." Her eyes fluttered trying to hold back useless tears. "_You could probably make a barrier without thought, couldn't you?_" Something inside Kagome, a tiny voice of self doubt, told her that 'yes' of course Kikyo had been able to, Kikyo was different than her in that way.

"Well," The Captain's voice broke her away from her thoughts. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing we can do about that now Kagome." Inuyasha told her firmly drawing her away from her self deprecating thoughts unwittingly. "Right now we need to focus on our current problem." He told them as he held his stomach, some blood still slipping from between his fingers as he shook from a pain he wasn't used to. "_I hate being human_." He grumbled to himself as he took some deep controlling breaths. "_I can't fight like this but—we might not have a choice."_ He glanced at both Kagome and Jinenji, the only one of them capable of fighting was Jinenji but he was far too gentle for something like bloodshed. Inuyasha looked away from them at the very thought his eyes landing on one of his guns that wasn't too far away and within the confines of the barrier, "Do you have any bullet's Jinenji?"

"I'm sorry," The big demon mumbled as his large eyes grew downcast. "Mama and I don't even have a gun."

"Wait." Kagome stopped the conversation from progressing. "You're not thinking of fighting are you?"

"Well—,"

"You can't fight like this!" Kagome protested before he could even mention that as an idea.

"Yes," Jinenji agreed instantly his large eyes widening with awareness. "If you fight before the sun rises you will die." His voice was commanding but also a bit scared. "We'll think of something else, there ha-s-s to be something else."

Inuyasha was quiet then, his expression contemplative as he thought—what would they do if he couldn't fight? Jinenji and Kagome were both right, he reasoned as the ache in his side pained him. Inuyasha knew he was in no condition to fight, but if he didn't fight then who would? Inuyasha sighed deeply, his eyes landing on Jinenji, his only option. "_But Jinenji isn't a fighter_." The rational part of his mind spoke up but Inuyasha ignored it. He knew that Jinenji was not a fighter, Jinenji would never be a fighter but if they were going to get out of this alive, then Jinenji needed to stand up for them.

And Inuyasha knew he was perfectly capable of doing so. The half demon was strong, he had seen it first hand when he ripped the branch off of a tree with his bare hands. Yes, his body was capable but what about his soul?

Inuyasha let the idea run its course, pushing at his emotions. Jinenji's soul was not capable of a fight. It was not strong enough to fight, not designed to fight. It was not in his nature despite his demon blood. But that didn't matter. The natural ability and love of fighting was not necessary in this case. No—it was not necessary at all. Even if someone didn't love to fight, even if someone didn't like it or even hated it, they could still be convinced to do it. Yes, they could be convinced for the good of something worth fighting for or more importantly, worth living for.

"My son and I have this saying." Inuyasha suddenly spoke up, his voice soft and reflective. "We fight to live." He glanced at Jinenji his eyes a gentle black. "But to do that, you have to have something to live for, if there's no reason to live then you have no reason to fight for your life." Without even thinking about it he looked over at Kagome who was watching the conversation with interest.

For a moment he thought about telling Jinenji that it was Kagome he lived for but the inkling only lasted a moment before disappearing completely. Now was not the time. Forcing himself away from Kagome's beautiful grey eyes he looked instead at Jinenji's wide blue eyes that were studying him, waiting for the rest of his words.

Inuyasha gave the younger man a stern and confident look, as was his trademark. "Do you have something to live for Jinenji?" He added to himself silently. "_Something worth fighting for?_"

The tall demon paused, his mind racing over all the prejudice, over all the hate, over every scar on every part of his body. He had been tormented, burned and beaten, his whole life had been a black room in which he was trapped with no one to help him, to give him any good light. Since he was a boy he had been scorned, he had been mocked and hated. He was two parts of an ever flipping coin, a coin that would never land and tell him what race he belonged to. Just like Inuyasha he could never be one or the other—he was both a demon and a human.

Jinenji looked down at the thought, the irony not escaping him. He had the blood of two races, a connection to two races and yet that connect was also his downfall. The demons hated the human in him and the humans hated the demon in him. This would always be true. He would always be hated, despised for something or really a part of him he could not control. So why live? Why live through this, through this everlasting torment, through this long life where he was never, would never be accepted.

He closed his eyes at the thought, a sad smile on his face. He had nothing to live for—he had nothing at all, just pain and torture and people who would always hate him for something he couldn't even control. He was hated by everyone, despised; they wanted him to die—everyone in the whole world wished he didn't exist. He was about to speak, about to tell Inuyasha that he had nothing to live for at all but before he could open his mouth he noticed that the Captain was no longer looking at him. The Captain was looking away at Miss Kagome, his dark eyes staring at her as if she was a goddess.

Jinenji frowned his own blue eyes enamored by the look of love in the stern man's face. He wondered if he had told Kagome, if she knew he was in love with her. He wondered if Inuyasha had even admitted it to himself. "_Probably not_." Jinenji thought, his lips actually forming a smile. "_But_ _he has admitted something else, hasn't he?_" He blinked his large eyes. "_He lives for her, doesn't he?"_ He thought to himself, "_He lives for her acceptance, for her gentle smile, for her naïve innocence. He fights to protect it so he might live to see it safe_." Jinenji's eyes grew sad and he turned to look at his lap only to see his mother's gentle sleeping face.

She moaned in pain softly and he felt his heart wrench. "Mama." He whispered to himself his blue eyes wide with an astonishing realization. "_She acceptances me, smiles for me_." He thought as he watched his mother's brow furrow. "_If I died who would protect that smile?" _He reached one clawed hand for his mother's brow, pushing her grey bangs away from her sweat covered skin._ "Who would make her laugh, who would take away her pain if I wasn't here?"_

"Jinenji." The old woman suddenly whispered as her eyes fluttered opened. "Jinenji, you're alright?" Her voice whispered with a rasp.

"Yes Mama." He told her softly and gulped.

"Thank goodness." The old woman smiled but the gentle look faded slowly. "I feel so tired."

"Sleep Mama." Jinenji coaxed softly. "All will be fine when you awake."

"Ye-s-s, fin-e." The old woman mumbled as her head tilted to the side and she drifted off once more.

For several moments, Jinenji stared at his mother, his large blue eyes studying her with such scrutiny that it almost looked as if he was trying to see through her. "_Your life_," He thought as he stared at her. "_You gave up your life for me, to love me and raise me. You gave it all for me_." He ran his large knuckles over the back of her face. "_I have to protect you, protect your happiness and smiles. That is the least I can do in return for you loving me, for you accepting me as I am, half demon and all."_

Warmth built in Jinenji then, a warmth caused by a connection he had never made. He had someone, someone he had to live for, someone more important than anything, someone who loved him just the way he was regardless of blood. After all, as his mother had often told him, for a half demon to be born there must be love.

He turned away from her, his eyes landing on the Captain. "I have something—," He began slowly his voice soft a gentle baritone. "To live for."

Inuyasha grinned in response encouraging Jinenji to continue.

"For her." He told Inuyasha, his voice strong and prepared. "I live for her, for her happiness, for her acceptance and love."

Inuyasha smirked. "That's a good thing to live for."

"Yes," Jinenji agreed as he gently moved his mother aside and stood to his full height, his head nearly touching the top of the barrier. "She is worth living for, worth fighting for!"

The barrier flickered at Jinenji's words as if sensing that now was the time for him to stand up, for him to finally fight. Inuyasha watched as the shimmer began to slowly crumble at the top of the barrier, it wouldn't be long now, maybe five minutes at the most before the barrier fell. With a deep breath he stood, wincing as the pain in his side returned for a second before dissipating.

"Good magic plant." He mumbled to himself as he held the wound, pressing against the dressing to help manage the pain.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome too stood to her feet moving to stand next to him, her hands touching his arm as if it was the most nature thing in the world. "You're not going to fight, right?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "I can't promise anything, Kagome." He told her honestly. "But—I trust Jinenji," He turned looking at her with determined dark eyes; eyes that almost reminded her of Miroku, deep and charming. "He won't fail us and as long as that's true, I won't fight."

Kagome didn't speak but did nod her head in understanding. "We should move Haniyama."

Inuyasha glanced at the old woman and nodded his head, turning quickly towards the old woman who was laying on the ground a few feet away. "Grab her feet." He commanded Kagome who acted quickly.

She grabbed the old woman's ankles as the injured Captain put his arms underneath her armpits, pulling her up. He gritted his teeth hard as pain flooded him instantly but otherwise ignored it until they had succeeded in moving Haniyama closer to the house, not wanting to put her inside should the villagers manage to catch it on fire.

"Stay with her." Inuyasha ordered her as he moved towards Jinenji who was still standing tall and firm, his eyes focused on the slowly crumbling barrier.

"But—" Kagome started to speak but was stopped when the Captain's gentle voice hit her ears.

"Kagome," He whispered the pitch of his voice different from normal, sounding almost—loving instead of stern or commanding. "I would never—," He paused his back still to her his shoulder straight and taunt, full of tension. "I would never forgive myself if you were hurt in this Kagome." His words hung in the air as he turned to look at her, his eyes full of so much emotion that Kagome found herself completely frozen, mesmerized by the sheer amount of longing, love, and worry that he let her see.

He had never shown her this side of himself, never shown her how much he—apparently—worried about her, cared about her. But right now, as she stood taking in his words, she could see it all as plain as day. It was there in those dark enchanting eyes, there is their very human nature. "_Could_ _it be that—the human in him is more—,_" She searched for the right word. "_Emotional?" _

"So please," His voice came to her again, a look of pain that had nothing to do with his side evident on his face as he spoke to her. "Stay here, where you're safe."

She gulped, a tingling sensation starting in the pit of her stomach as she took in his pleading yet handsome features, his words causing an ache in her heart. How could she say 'no' to a face like that, to words like that? There was no way, none at all. She nodded and he smiled and her heart nearly stopped in her chest as that same warmth that he had always made flow through her came at her with ten times its normal force. "I'll stay here but—," She found herself saying. "You have to promise me you'll be careful."

He nodded his head, his face appearing to relax from her words. "Don't worry 'bout me, I've been through worse than this," He raised one eyebrow. "Can't think of anything worse than this right now," He chuckled to himself. "But I'll get back to you on that if I think of something."

She laughed slightly truly amused by his words before her expression changed to one of contemplation. "You will, right?"

"Will what?"

"Get back to me?" She gave him a teary smile. "You'll tell me all about it, later, okay?"

Inuyasha gave her an odd look for a second before realization dawned on him. There was a duel meaning to her words, a meaning he understood, a comfort he knew she needed. "Tomorrow," He offered plainly. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

Kagome nodded, the Captain's words calming her panicked heart slightly. "_He'll tell me tomorrow_." She reassured herself. "_Because he has to live through this night_."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** Well hope you enjoyed! This chapter was a little hard to write just from the perspective of trying to portray Jinenji but I hope I have set the stage adequately for the battle that is about to transpire. It promises to be action packed. I mean come on, Inuyasha's been shot, Kagome doesn't know how to use her powers, Jinenji is willing to fight but can he actually pull it off and on top of all of that—what's going on with Kaede and Naraku…OMG so much is going on right now! What the hell is going to happen, the suspense is killing me—well I actually know what's going to happen but I was channeling you guy's emotions.

**P.S.** I've been made aware of a new FanFiction Awards Group run by The Black Dahlia. If you are intertesed in nominating or voting for great fanfiction take a look at the group's site http: / born for each other . blogspot . com and yes I have been nominated for something that is why I was informed of its conception lol. Anyway, if'd you like to vote for me personally or another one of the fanfics that have been nominated go to that URL!

**Bonus Point:**

In this chapter I used the line "Something worth Fighting for?" What Disney movie has a song that uses this line (or a variation) and what is worth fighting for in the song/movie? Hint: It's got a bit of Asian Flare to it.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

And the answer is Episode 13, The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black Haired Inuyasha. I keep referencing this one, I know but it's just that good. Congrats to the winners:

, InuEared Miko of Darkness, InuKag4Eva, glon morski, HeavenlyEclipse, SilverStarWing, Laken, AriaLuvsInu, booklover2theextreme, Purple Dragon Ranger, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, hedgewitch13, StrikerTheWolf, Warm-Amber92, InuKag77, Gun Toten Girly, TheRealInuyasha,

**Notes:**

**Tea Tree:** The Tea Tree Plant is often used as an essential oil and not a leaf. It is native to Australia but it is possible that Jinenji would be able to acquire it during this time period. Although the possibility is slim. Tea Tree is known as a natural disinfectant as well as an overall miracle cure for anything from rashes to headaches. Interesting fact, when ingested Tea Tree is poisonous to humans as for demons I have no idea.

**Gingerroot**: Gingerroot is known for its healing qualities in both Native American and Asian Cultures. It is taken orally and is known to help with inflammation of the joints as well as minor pain relief when administered properly. As you might have guessed, in this fanfiction Jinenji is using no ordinary Gingerroot but instead a more powerful demon influenced form.

**Mortar and Pestle**: The equipment used to ground herbs into powders. It is a small bowl generally made of stone and a utensil that has a rounded end also made out of stone.

**Next Chapter:**

**Jinenji's Stand **(I promise this time.)

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

10/19/2011


	37. To Change the World

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****Be advised: This Chapter is completely unedited, for that I am sorry. So if you see any spelling or grammatical errors please disregard them. I apologize for any inconvenience this might cause you. Please enjoy!****

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**To Change the World**

"_Jinenji!"_

_A small Jinenji no older than seven or eight covered his eyes and continued to hide in the cupboard despite his father's voice. He didn't want to come out, he didn't even want to try to face the world, not after what that world and its people had done to him._

"_Jinenji?" His father's voice sounded slightly frustrated now. "Where are you, son?"_

_Tears welled in Jinenji's small eyes as he pushed himself further into the dark walls of the old cupboard, surrounding himself with spices and herbs that would mask his scent making it harder for his father to find him. _

"_Please, Jinenji we just want to talk." This was not his father's voice, this voice was different, sweet and gentle, airy and kind—it was the voice of his mother._

_Jinenji flinched at the realization. He could never deny his mother anything, he had never been able to from the time he was but a little toddler till now. He sniffled, the sound coming out strange like a horse that had sneezed. Carefully he reached one awkward hand forward towards the door of the cupboard and pushed it opened, light instantly flooded into it, hitting his eyes causing him to wince. Ignoring the slight pain the light had caused he pushed himself farther forward until he was sitting on the edge of the slight shelf he had been hiding on. Cautiously, he peeped his head out from between the doors and glanced around. He could see neither his mother nor his father. _

"_Mama?" He whispered softly but no response came. Slowly, he put his feet to the floor, sliding off the shelf with ease, his hands holding onto the side of the door to support himself for a second while he regained his footing. "Papa?" He called a little louder knowing his father had far better hearing than his mother. Still there was no reply. _

_He sniffed the air but was met only with the heavy smell of medicinal herbs his father kept and the spices his mother used while cooking. He sneezed, this time the sound coming out like a soft whine of a colt. _

"_I just don't understand it."_

_Jinenji froze. That had been his father's voice. "Papa?" He whispered and turned in the direction the sound had come from, the living room._

"_I mean, I'm their doctor, I have been for years, humans and demons alike" His father continued to rant. "I'm training Jinenji to take my place and they—they want to hurt him, they want to get rid of him! Are these people morons? Why would they do something like that to him, to this villager's future?"_

"_I don't know." This time it was his mother's voice, she sounded pained._

_Jinenji furrowed his eyebrows as the conversation stopped for a second. He moved towards the doorway that lead from the kitchen to the living room, being careful to make no noise as he did so. He reached the roman style archway easily and peered around it, taking in the sight of his mother sitting on the plush burgundy sofa, her hands folded in her lap as his father set beside her, his body hunched, his elbows resting on his knees as his face buried in his hands. _

"_Haniyama," His father whispered between his hands. "They can't do this to him." The man mumbled bringing just one hand away from his face, the other still covering one eye, the visible eye looking pained. "I have to stop this."_

"_Dear," His mother placed a hand on his father's back, moving herself close enough to him that their knees were touching. "What would you do?"She whispered softly as her hand toyed with his long hair. _

"_Fight them, put them in their place." His father said without a second thought, standing from his position next to his wife, his hands falling to his sides in tight fist as he growled, his eyes flashing red._

_Haniyama let her hands fall back into her lap watching as he paced, her eyes sad but determined. "That's not your nature."She told him, her voice still placating in tone. _

_His father shot his head around, looking at his mother like she was crazy. "What else am I to do?" He asked her, his hands flying up in the air angrily. "They hurt him! They physically laid their hands on my son and you want me to do nothing?"_

"_That's not what I'm saying." His mother stressed as she stood her hands fisting at her sides as she tried to form a coherent thought while his father steamed. "I—I just know that you're—you're too gentle for blood." She brought her hands around herself, giving herself a slight hug as she tucked her chin to her chest. "I don't want you—to hurt them—it's not you—hurting people is not you." She looked at him pleadingly. "You're a doctor. That's a doctor, not a murderer." _

_From where Jinenji stood he could see her lip quiver, he could smell her tears through the sage, rosemary, and thyme._

"_We don't have a choice in this—."_

"_There's always a choice." His mother cut him off her voice coming out soft but still easily heard. "Fighting them will not stop their hate."She looked at his father with such conviction in her eyes that Jinenji wanted to cry. "Hurting them, making some sort of warning out of them, will not stop the world from hating what he is."She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head roughly. "Hate only begets hate, violence only begets violence." She pointed at his father. "Those are your words not mine!"_

_His father sighed and set in one of the easy chairs roughly, leaning his head on the top of the chair's back. His eyes were closed tightly as if he was concentrating extremely hard. Slowly, he brought his hand up and reached into his proper dress shirt, removing a chain that constantly rested there. Jinenji watched as he played with the object lightly recognizing it as a family heirloom. His father's fingers toyed with it absently causing it to shimmer in the late afternoon light._

"_These people, Haniyama." He started his voice tight. "They won't listen to words. It's not in their—," He stressed the word 'their' as he eyed her sternly allowing the piece of jewelry to drop from his hands. "—nature to accept what is different from themselves."_

"_How is he different?" She fired back, her hands fisting in her dress as she pleaded with her husband. "Jinenji's just a little boy like any other little boy." She hiccupped before continuing, the tears still evident in her eyes. "He's a good boy, he'd never hurt a fly, tell them that—I'm sure once they look at him and really see that he's just like them that they'll stop—."_

"_You're too trusting for words." His father said suddenly, the conversation coming to a halt as his father raised his head off the back of the couch and gazed adoringly at his mother. "In a perfect world your words would be true. They'd see that Jinenji is no different than you or me." He told her gently. "But those people, this world, neither are perfect." He sighed tiredly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This world is blind, its people are blind. No matter what you say about Jinenji, true or not, those people already believe the worst and nothing you can tell them will change that."_

_His mother's face feel, her lip quivered but she nodded her head, she understood. "I wish," Her voice was shaky. "I wish it wasn't true."_

"_But it is." His father said in a calm, soft voice. "That perfect world you speak of cannot exist, not yet, not in this time." His father clutched his pants legs, ripping into them with his slight claws. "And until the world changes, there's nothing we can do."_

"_I want the world to change now."His mother commented softly the tears that dripped off her cheeks falling all the way to the floor._

"_I'm afraid, we won't see it change in either ours or Jinenji's life time." His father whispered as he grasped the jewel once again, fingering it lightly. After a moment he sighed deeply and reached around the back of his neck, unclasping the golden chain that housed it. Stepping towards Haniyama, he held it out waiting until she took it into her hand before he headed towards the front door of the house. _

"_You're going to go?" His mother whispered as she clutched the odd heirloom tightly to her chest._

_His father stopped and nodded his head but didn't turn around._

"_I won't let you." Sounding panicked his mother quickly came to stand behind him, her hands clutching the back of his shirt, drawing him back into the room. "You can't fight them!"_

_His father was quiet for a moment before he stepped away from her, his mother letting go without him needing to say a word. "I have to do this Haniyama" His father whispered back when he reached the door, one of his hands on the handle. "I will not let them hurt my son."_

"_So you would go against everything," His mother posed the question her eyes pleading. "Every conviction, every placating word you've ever spoken to me just like that?"_

"_For him, Haniyama," His father said as he turned the knob and walked out the front door. "I'd die."_

_The door closed behind him and Haniyama fell to her knees instantly, her dress billowing around her as she gasped and hiccupped through her tears, the golden chain and jewel clutched tightly to her chest still. "Why?" She managed to get out through her gasp. "Why can't the world-d-d—why can't it jus-t-t change?"_

_Jinenji watched his mother cry, somehow already knowing that his father would never came home again._

Jinenji was drawn from his memory by a flicker, a bit of light that changed color causing the barrier to shimmer a blackish blue, little transparent waves rippling through it. "_What a strange thing to remember._" Jinenji mused as he stared at the barrier his whole body tight as he waited and watched that sparkle of energy, it was about to give out he could tell even with no knowledge of this form of spiritual power. "_I wonder why I remembered that, just now?_"

He closed and opened his fist, the memory of his mother's hope for a more accepting world and his father's denial that such a time could ever be reached, haunting him. Something inside of him said that it was possible, that a perfect ideal world of acceptance and love could be found or better yet created. But how do you create something like that, how do you change something that has been around longer than you have been alive?

"_Papa's words, my words_." Jinenji thought to himself as he felt the tension in the air increase, the barrier was still flickering, the changes in its color reminding him of a thunderstorm right before lightning strikes. "_This world isn't ready to change, change won't happen in my lifetime_." His heart clenched, he thought of his mother, he wished he was wrong but knew he was right. He had said so much to Kagome not an hour ago. The world wasn't ready to change and whether he liked it or not violence was the only means he had of protecting his mother.

His large blue eyes closed for a second, opening slowly to look through the shield separating prejudice and hate from acceptance and love. He watched as even the humans prepared, as if they too could sense the impending battle.

Jinenji gulped, gritted his teeth, his hands shaking as his mind raced. "_Are you prepared? Can you fight?"_ A voice in the back of his head whispered. He closed his eyes pushing the thought away, "_Yes, for her, if_ _I'm protecting her, I can fight. Just as my father fought for me, I can fight for my mother._" He told that voice within him as he smelled the air, the reassuring scent of pine and oak coming to his nose, the smell of his mother, a smell he had known since he took his first breath within this world.

"_It's not your nature."_

Jinenji felt the air around him still, he felt his heart pause as his mother's voice filled his head so loudly that he swore she was right next to his ear. He turned his head and looked for her, she was behind him still unconscious—she couldn't have spoken. "_A memory again?_" He pondered as he turned back to the barrier. "_Yes, a memory, the words she spoke to Papa_."

For a moment, Jinenji tried to remember his father, the man's gentle calm face, his sleek long hair. It had been white, right? He could almost see his almond eyes so full of love, of caring, of acceptance.

"Papa," He whispered out loud but none could hear him for they all had human ears. "_You didn't want to fight either, but you did for me, didn't you?_" He nodded his head firmly. "_Just like I'll do now for Mama, to protect her just as you would have done._"

"_Fighting them will not stop their hate… Hurting them, making some sort of warning out of them, will not stop the world from hating what he is."_

The voice was loud in his ears, booming like a clap of thunder. It made Jinenji flinch, it made his heart race in his chest but before he could contemplate the meaning behind that memory the barrier suddenly glowed a bright white taking away the transparent nature of the shield and then like a soap bubble it burst. Jinenji stepped back surprised as the energy dissipated like tiny fireflies all the way up to heaven. It was beautiful, enchanting to watch as flecks of Kagome's power dotted the sky like little stars—pure little stars.

As if just now realizing that the barrier was gone, Jinenji turned his attention downwards away from the sky to the people still on the ground. He tensed, they were staring upwards still, they hadn't yet realized the barrier had disappeared. He braced himself spreading his feet as he wetted his lips. "_I'll fight for her._" He thought, his eyes narrowing as he prepared himself as he forced himself to put aside the strange memories. "_I have to protect her at all cost._" He felt his muscles begin to shake.

"That thing, it's gone!" One of the villagers yelled causing the other villagers to come back to their senses.

Immediately the crowd started talking all at once, people who had been resting standing instantly, others that had been attacking the barrier turning their weapons on Jinenji, knives, pitchforks and torches all aimed at him in the most menacing of ways. Some of their guns raised as clubs, all their bullets having been used from their guns when they were trying to get through the barrier.

"You die today beast!" One of the women, Bethany if Jinenji remembered correctly, yelled as she pointed her shotgun at Jinenji's heart, the woman's scowl not belonging on such a dainty face.

"Yeah," The man next to her, a man Jinenji recognized to be her husband yelled as well. "Back to hell where you and that slut belong!"

Jinenji growled and snarled at their words, his loud bass voice echoing off the forest's trees causing the villagers to gasp and scramble slightly backwards in fear. He felt his heart pound in his chest as they did, he had never known anyone to really be afraid of him. Most people took advantage of him, using his gentle nature to beat him, burn him, abuse him but now—he saw genuine fear in their eyes.

"_Hate only begets hate, violence only begets violence."_

Jinenji blinked in surprise, the voice in his head returning, the sound of his mother causing him to actually visibly flinch in a way that the villagers never could cause. "_Hate begets hate?_" He repeated in his mind, somehow the phrase felt important, at least more important than just a childhood memory. "_Their hate creates more hate—creates hate—my hate?_"

"What are you waiting for?" A familiar voice, the voice of Mr. Carver who was resting bandaged against a tree rang out. "Kill him, kill them all!"

As if coming out of a trance the villagers screamed and charged, a mob of no more than twenty, maybe twenty-five men and women racing towards Jinenji, their weapons drawn. Jinenji held up his hands in the same way the Captain had, his body trembling not with fear for himself or even his mother or the injured Captain or Kagome but with fear that something was wrong, that he was doing something wrong.

"_Violence only begets violence."_

It was as much a memory as it was a current sentiment.

"_But I have to stop them. I have to fight them for Mama. She's worth fighting for. Her safety is more important than theirs—than anything." _The words reverberated in his head as the first of the villagers, Tom was his name, reached him pitchfork aimed for Jinenji's side. Reacting instantly to the threat the demon in Jinenji came out for the first time in his life as he took his large hand and swiped at the piece of farming equipment causing it to snap in two before he made his hand into a tight fist and hit the villager in the face. Blood poured onto his knuckles, red hot and thick, the sight of it causing Jinenji to grow nauseous not from the sight of the blood but from the disbelief that he had caused it. He had never caused someone to bleed like that before.

"_Did I—Tom's Blood_—?" He barely had time to think before he felt a pain lodge in his side. "Ah!" He screamed and turned towards the villager, Jonathan—his name was Jonathan—that had brought a pitch fork to his hip, his eyes seemingly flashing from blue to red as he grabbed Jonathan's weapon wielding hand, snapping the fingers with just the pressure surmounted by him closing his fist.

Jonathan screamed in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his now useless hand. "Fuck! My hand, my hand!"

Jinenji barely registered his words as he turned; his eyes overcome by people, so many people swarming towards him. Mary—Kevin—James—Coleman—David—Joseph—Sarah—Robert—Morgan—Amy—Margeret—Jean—Peter—Henry—Ian—Isaac—Isolde—Carl—Eric—Alexander—Wesley—he knew them all. Hastily Jinenji pushed the names away, his eyes focusing on them as strangers. He had to see them as threats as his enemies, not as names he knew, not as people he had known his whole life.

_"We are from the same village, born from the same midwife, we eat the same food, and drink from the same rivers."_

The words actually stopped his breath.

_"We are neighbors and I wish—," _

Jinenji remembered how he had trailed off, how he couldn't complete the end of the statement, how he couldn't tell Miss Kagome how he really felt._ "I wish," _He felt tears enter his large eyes._ "They'd see me the way I see them."_ The thought was one he had never let himself think. He had never once thought to himself that he wished they would treat him as he treated them. He had never let himself think it, he had always cut it off before the thought could have been had.

Jinenji clutched his teeth, he had to push it away, he couldn't think of it now—not now. Nothing could interfere with his task now!

He glanced at the lot of them hastily as he pushed his thoughts completely to the side. There were so many of them, too many, he didn't know how to handle more than one at once. How had Inuyasha done it so easily? He had taken out almost thirty men with his fist and guns alone. He had made it look so easy.

"_It's not your nature."_

The words rang in his head but didn't have long enough to set in as another villager—Isaac— ran at Jinenji, a large sickle held in his hands, one that was typically used for reaping wheat but was now posed to reap Jinenji's life. As if by instinct or intuition Jinenji felt his body step to the side, Isaac so intent on hitting him that he overbalanced falling forward with his weapon when he missed Jinenji having hit nothing but air. Jinenji allowed one large hand to follow Isaac as he fell to the ground, hitting him over the head with a large clutched fist, knocking the man unconscious without any thought.

"Die beast!" Another villager—Wesley—screamed as he jumped on Jinenji's exposed back, thrusting a hunter's knife into the large area of exposed flesh.

Jinenji roared with pain, his surprisingly flexible arms and nimble hands reaching behind him to grab Wesley flinging him off and away. He crashed to the ground, his head bouncing as it made contact with the dirt before he skidded a good ten or fifteen feet away from the swarm of violence. Jinenji panted as he took a step backwards the weapon still protruding from his now bleeding back. His large eyes looked around frantically for the next attacker, as his heart pounded hard in his chest.

"_This isn't me_." The thought came to him with a will of its own. He blinked his large eyes taking another step backwards as he glanced at Wesley. He wasn't moving, no one was helping him, he was just laying their unconscious and bleeding from his head.

"_I'm there doctor."_

He heard the voice of his father but it sounded oddly like his own.

Two more men sprang towards him one with nothing but a torch and the other with a rather large hunk of wood. On instinct Jinenji blocked the attack made by the one with the large hunk of wood, stopping the large baton from hitting him in the leg. Quickly Jinenji raised his head to take in the man and gasped as he found himself staring into the man's deep green eyes, eyes he knew well.

"Henry." He whispered, they had grown up together or really they were just the same age. Jinenji, by all accounts, had grown up alone but this boy had been born not minutes after him, the midwife had even forced his mother and Henry's mother to be in the same room so she wouldn't have to run between two rooms or houses. It was a fact Henry's mother had always despised and so had Henry. He had despised it so much in fact that he had spent his childhood making Jinenji's life a living hell.

Henry didn't respond to his name being called, he only drew the weapon back and thrust it forward once again. Jinenji blocked easily as he saw the flames of the torch the other man carried coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. Without even wincing he lifted his unoccupied arm and flung it towards the flame wielding man, sending him flying just as easily as he had the man before.

"John!" Henry yelled, it was a name Jinenji recognized, another person who had aged with him but didn't have as deep a connection. "Monster!" The angered Henry screamed as he pulled his weapon back again and sent it towards Jinenji's face but just as every time before Jinenji blocked it easily.

"I'm sorry." He heard himself whisper but felt as if the words were not from his throat. Hastily he copied one of the Captain's moves, bringing his knee up into Henry's chest before kicking him backwards with a large thrust of his foot to Henry's sternum.

"_Hate only begets hate."_

Jinenji froze, this time his mother's words created a hallow noise in his psyche. Without his consent, his eyes turned to Henry on the ground moaning in pain as he clutched his sternum, blood dribbling down the sides of his mouth as he breathed violently, gasping his eyes opened wide in panic. "He punctured a lung." Jinenji easily deduced his mind racing through possible cures, he came up with only a few but they were risky. "He'll probably die." He whispered to himself as he felt water build behind his eyes.

"_Violence only begets violence."_

"I did that to him." Jinenji felt himself step back, he saw another villager come towards him. "Jean." The name registered in his mind as he watched the man raise his plow above his head, prepared to strike. He raised his hand preventing the action easily, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he shoved Jean away so hard that the man flew backwards slamming into a tree roughly. With disbelieving eyes Jinenji watched as Jean fell forward, blood pooling on the back of his head. Most likely, it appeared to Jinenji's surprisingly well trained eyes, he had fractured his skull.

"_It's not your nature." _

"_No it's not."_ The words bubbled within his mind but he once again pushed them away. It didn't matter what his nature was or the state of the world, or the world he wished existed—all that mattered was the woman behind him he wanted to protect. "For her," He told himself as he closed off his mind, as he pushed his doubts and pains out of his head. "I'll go against my nature."

-break-

Kagome sat on the ground with Haniyama's head in her lap, Inuyasha standing a few dozen feet in front of them his eyes trained on the fight, waiting and watching to see if he would need to act. Gently Kagome stroked the old woman's hair her eyes well trained on Jinenji as he fought as well. He appeared to be doing okay besides a few wounds he had incurred from the villagers but nothing seemed to be particularly life threatening. But despite that good news, something about the battle itself seemed to be oddly wrong. Something didn't feel right.

Kagome bit her lip slightly as she glanced down at Jinenji's mother who was resting peacefully, unaware of her sons' fight. Gingerly she brushed the old woman's hair out of her face and looked down at the worn out flesh of someone who had lived a hard fought life. She could see the scars, tiny as they were between the wrinkles. Haniyama had lived a very hard life and all of that was for Jinenji for Jinenji's happiness.

"You really love your son." She whispered to the sleeping face. "You lived your whole life protecting him, didn't you?" She glanced up and took in the sight of Jinenji blocking a pitch fork aimed for his face, she winced when he counterattacked sending the man flying to the outskirts of the woods. "_And now he's protecting you_." The thought seemed off but she couldn't place why.

"Jin—en."

Kagome blinked and looked down hastily to see the old eyes of Haniyama opening slowly. "Mrs. Haniyama?" She whispered quickly as she studied the waking face.

"Kago—me?" The old woman whispered as she lifted a hand and brought her shaking fingers up to Kagome's face, touching her cheek with the upmost of care. "Jinenji—where—is?"

"Mr. Jinenji—he's—um," Kagome gulped, should she tell her, should she worry her with the fact her son was currently fighting for their lives? In the end, it was a decision Kagome didn't have to make.

Haniyama turned her head as the sound of a man screaming filled the clearing. Her eyes blinked slowly and then widened considerably. "Jinenji?" She breathed out harshly, her pupils dilating as she watched her son roar with pain as he was hit violently in the side by a pitchfork. "No!" She tried to scream as Jinenji's eyes flashed red and he hit the man—Richard—over the head with a clubbed fist. "No Jinenji—no—no—," Haniyama tried to sit up, tried to pull away from Kagome but the younger stronger girl wouldn't let her.

"Mrs. Haniyama." Kagome whispered hastily as she tried to comfort the panicking woman. "We had no choice. Inuyasha turned human and was shot, he can't fight, he's human—he's human and he was shot! Jinenji's all we've got." Kagome knew she was repeating herself but she had to make the old woman hear, she had to convince her.

"But Jinenji." The older woman barely got out as tears started to form in her eyes. "It's the same, it'll be the same." She turned to Kagome, her look pleading as she tried to convey an understanding to the younger girl.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "The same?" She repeated softly as she looked into the distressed eyes of the mother. "What's the same?"

"This—," Haniyama motioned to the ensuing fight, her face contorted with so much pain that Kagome felt her heart begin to crack. "All of this—this is how his father died."

Kagome felt her face fall, she felt her lips open slightly and her eyes widen greatly. "His—father?" She echoed the sentiment as her hands dropped away from Haniyama. "He died, protecting you?"

"Us." Haniyama whispered as she brought a hand up to touch her head, wincing as she held it as if she was just now truly feeling the pain. "He died—protecting us, Jinenji and I." Her eyes seemed to become far off as she spoke, the memory coming back to her. "I asked him not to—this won't solve it—this is wrong. It's not his nature!" Her voice came out in pants. "Hate only begets hate violence only beg—beg—be," Her voice trailed off her eyes started to roll into the back of her head, she swooned.

With reflexes she didn't know she had, Kagome grabbed the falling woman stopping her from slamming her head on the ground once again. "Haniyama!" Kagome cried out her voice alerting Inuyasha even above the den of chaos and noise.

"Kagome?" He mumbled as he turned towards her, immediately moving towards them when he noticed Kagome holding onto the old woman shaking her. "Kagome, what's going on?" He shouted hastily as he came to kneel beside her, his hand holding his side as he panted. Even from that short a distance he was out of breath—it wasn't a good sign.

"She woke up and saw Jinenji and panicked and then—," Kagome felt the tears in her eyes building as she looked down at the old woman. Haniyama was sweating and her breathing was ragged. "She's—I don't know."

"It's okay." Inuyasha said as he took his hand placing it on the old woman's neck, searching for her pulse. "Don't worry Kagome," He continued to speak as he felt the flutter under his fingers, it was strong and unhindered, that was good. "She just fainted," He deduced as he set back on the balls of his feet awkwardly because of his wound. He hissed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome immediately reached for him, her hand touching his own that was covering his side.

"I'm fine." He told her as he took a few more deep breathes before glancing back at Haniyama. "She is too." He concluded as he sat down with his knees folded underneath him in the same way he had been taught to as a child. "It was probably the shock of seeing Jinenji fight that caused the faint."

"I guess—that would be shocking." Kagome mumbled and nodded as she tried to control her racing heart. She couldn't stand to see someone die today, especially not someone like this, someone who was innately good. The world needed more people who were naturally accepting and loving.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed as he held onto his side firmly, he could feel the blood beginning to seep through the bandages.

"_Shit_," He thought to himself as pain started to push at his side, a dull stab that he couldn't ignore. "_It's not getting better_." He glanced at the moonless sky, looking for a star to help tell him the time. He saw Polaris and nodded to himself as he followed it until he was staring at the Little Bear in the sky, it was just now starting on the tilt. "_It's barely one maybe two. The sun won't be up for three hours. Damn._" He glanced at his wound, he should make it that long but not if he agitated it further. The drugs Jinenji had given him were affective but wearing off. He wouldn't be able to take the pain for too long once they were out of his system. "_Fucking human night_."

Clearing his throat harshly he glanced at Kagome and tried to smile as he pointed to the still engaged Jinenji. "He's not a fighter by any means but he's doing okay. I think he'll be able to stop them."

Something in his words clicked in Kagome's head. "He's not a fighter." She repeated softly, an action she had been doing more and more lately. "No—Jinenji's not, is he?"

"Nope." The Captain replied easily not aware that Kagome was on a wholly different page. "You can see it watching him, he hesitates a lot—he—doesn't have the will."

"It's not his nature." Kagome felt the words drop from her lips, unnaturally.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded as his eyes followed the fight, darting this way and that. "That's a good way to put it. It's just not in his nature to fight, but anyone will fight for something they want to protect."

Kagome didn't respond but she did take in his words. "_Something to protect, he wants to protect his mother but—Haniyama doesn't want this, this kind of protection because—it's not lasting_." The thought echoed in her as total realization drowned her. Haniyama wanted a world where people were able to solve their differences in a safe environment or really where people ignored differences completely.

"_But—until that world is created it is necessary, there is no other way to make them listen."_

Kagome worried her lip between her bottom teeth. "What would it take, to create that world?" She whispered into the thick night's air, her voice catching Inuyasha off guard.

"What?" Inuyasha spared her a glance as she spoke, his eyebrows knitted tightly. "Kagome?"

"This isn't right—this isn't what Mrs. Haniyama wants," She continued to speak as if she hadn't heard him. "This isn't what you want, is it Mr. Jinenji?" She glanced down at Haniyama who was now resting peacefully once again, the earlier worries having gone now that she was once again unaware. "You want to fight for her but what if—," She paused for a second. "What if there was a different fight, a more important fight that needed to be won. A fight that had lasting effects."

Inuyasha completely turned to face her once again, one eyebrow quirked as he took in her contemplative face. "Kagome what the fuck are you talking about?" He asked her truly perplexed by her words but slightly agitated by them as well. The pain medicine was wearing off slowly but surely leaving him with a stabbing sensation in his side that wasn't exactly his idea of a good time.

"Mr. Jinenji would never want to hurt anyone." She continued completely ignoring Inuyasha still as her mind went back to that conversation once again, his words touching her heart deeply.

_"I don't want them to be hurt."_

"Jinenji," She said his name, a part of her consciously aware that she had dropped formality and another part knowing it didn't matter. "You want the world to change too." She spoke for him, her eyes starting to become far away.

"_We're from the same village, born from the same midwife, we eat the same food, and drink from the same rivers." His voice was comforting. "We are neighbors and I wish—," His voice trailed off, he didn't say anything more on the subject._

"You wish," Kagome finished for him. "That they would see you the same way you see them—as neighbors."

"Kagome," Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders suddenly turning her so she would look at him. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Changing the world." She whispered as she stared into his dark eyes, her own eyes full of deep understanding. "I want to change the world."

"Change the world?" Inuyasha blinked once again rapidly, his eyebrows furrowing causing his forehead to wrinkle in confusion. "From what?"

"From this," She pointed at the fight. "From this hate. I want to change the way people see half demons."

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha cursed his eyes blazing. "Just because you're so fucking accepting doesn't mean you can make the rest of the world see in the same convoluting way you do." His hands held onto her shoulders tightly as he looked deeply into her eyes. "The world doesn't just fucking change on a whim."

Kagome blinked and looked back at him, looked into those dark black eyes. They were pleading with her, telling her of all the pain he had ever endured because of his blood and race. They were telling her that she didn't understand, that she knew nothing about what it was to be half of something. They were telling her that she couldn't possibly change that, that she couldn't possibly change the world. Kagome frowned at the very thought—something inside of her begged to differ. "What if it did?"

Inuyasha looked away from her, shaking his head back and forth. "That won't happen." He told her bluntly. "The world doesn't just change. People—don't just change."

"You're wrong." Kagome said suddenly, her words so strong and truthful that Inuyasha actually felt belittled for a second. "It can change, I can change it."

She pushed him away from her gently before he could speak. She could feel it, the same feeling, the world slow down around her, in that same way it did right before she had erected the barriers or used her energy against Manten but this time no barrier came, no strange foreboding power entered her either. Instead it was a certain understanding, as if a knowledge that had been stored within her incarnated lives was coming to the surface. It encased her, covered her in an intellectual warmth that slowly brought everything together. It was as if the conversation had magically turned on a metaphorical light in her head, awakening the part of her that transcended time.

"What the hell?" He reached to grab her but froze when she looked at him, her eyes had changed, they were no longer dark and stormy grey but instead a soft light color that he couldn't even identify.

"Violence only begets violence, hate only begets hate." She said softly, her voice eerily wise. "And the only way to beget change, Inuyasha, is to fight for it."

"What—," Inuyasha whispered completely confused. "What are you talking about Kagome? You can't fight."

She smiled then, gently, her hand reaching for him cupping his cheek sweetly. "Not that kind of fighting." She told him her expression actually appearing amused as she caressed his skin gingerly. "I will change the world and never raise my fist."

Inuyasha felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he looked at her. Her voice was monotone, her eyes almost vacant, she looked as if she was not Kagome in front of him anymore but someone else he had never seen before. He gulped. "But how—but why? Why now—why change the world now?"

"It needs to change," She informed him breathily. "Haniyama needs it to change. Jinenji needs it to change."

"What?"

She looked away from him her eyes landing on Jinenji, they were soft and gentle as she spoke. "Jinenji's father died this way." She whispered it so delicately that at first Inuyasha hadn't even been sure she had spoken. "He died in a fight just like this, with these same villagers." She spoke a little louder this time.

"Kagome?" He looked up at her, his dark eyes worried.

Slowly she turned to look at him, her eyes glassy and far away, they studied him for a second as if they had just become aware that he even existed. "His father died—like this—," She motioned to the battle, her eyes never leaving him as her hand moved airily. "He died protecting them from this hate."

Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest at the thought—a father dying protecting a family.

"_Otou-san!"_

He could hear himself screaming, he could see the blood, the revolution.

"He was protecting them," Kagome went on. "But Haniyama didn't want him too."

Inuyasha felt his hands shake, he could hear his mother's pleading words, asking, begging his father not to fight.

"_No—," She had cried as she reached for her mate, Inuyasha shielded in her kimono. "Anata wa, tatakau koto ga dekinai—please—onegai! You don't have to fight!"_

She hadn't wanted her husband to die.

"Haniyama," He started to tell Kagome. "Is like any wife. She didn't want to lose her husband." He reasoned softly as he licked his lips before looking her in the eye. She gazed back at him, the look on her face saying she knew what he had been thinking. What he had been remembering.

For the first time ever in his life he truly felt a sense of terror looking in those eyes. They were too wise, too knowledge. They looked as if they could see into his very soul, as if they knew everything that had ever happened and ever would happen, as if they knew every person, every plant and every animal, and every tree. It was as if they were the eyes that had created them.

"No." Kagome whispered as she looked at him a soft smile forming on her lips, a smile of pity or piety. "Haniyama is not just any wife. She is a woman who understands what has yet to be understood. She understands that the world needs to change."

"Aaa—," It was all Inuyasha could say.

Kagome smiled at him and giggled, the sound awkward to his ears as she suddenly moved Haniyama from her lap, brushing the old woman's hair gently. "People need to learn to see the world with eyes unclouded by hate," She whispered as she watched the old woman breath gently in sleep. "To judge a man by who he is inside instead of his heritage." She stood then and looked at Inuyasha, her eyes now swirling with a mixture of colors, grey and black, blue and green, gold and red. "That change starts now." She told Inuyasha as she smiled those swirling colors making his heart leap.

"Kagome?" He whispered out his breath hitching in his throat as he suddenly felt a great warmth encompass him.

It was like a blanket had suddenly been draped over his shoulders, a blanket woven with so much love in every string and thread that it made him want to cry. He had never felt such love, never felt such true acceptance. He felt like a little boy again, felt like a child wrapped within his mother's loving arms. He could almost see her kimono—the one she had worn when he was a very little boy—before his father had died. He could almost feel her fingers and her slight caress.

With eyes he knew were vulnerable and opened he looked at Kagome and watched as she lowered herself down and touched his cheek once again, her delicate fingers tantalizing, hot and satisfying. He panted, the overwhelming sensations causing his brain to stop thinking. All her could hear and all he could smell and feel and taste and see and think about was her.

She smiled, her eyes for a second becoming just a pure gentle grey, a stormy sea that somehow lives through a cloudless night. "Inuyasha." She whispered to him and he felt his heart stop in his chest.

"Kagome—," He whispered back as he watched her pull away from him, her hand hanging in the air for several seconds before finally pulling back to rest against her breast.

"Don't worry." She told him even though she knew he couldn't think of anything negative in this moment. "All will be corrected soon."

Without another word Kagome turned away from him, her back the only thing he could see as she started to walk away her eyes on Jinenji who was still fighting. Her hands lifted into the air in one elegant motion coming to rest above her head. She stood there silently for a moment, her hands simply resting above her as Inuyasha watched unable to move, that comforting warmth holding him tightly in place as he watched.

The chaos of the fighting seemed to pass him by as he watched her fingers begin to glow, watched her hair start to levitate with an unseen power. He didn't hear the screams, he didn't see the blood, or see Jinenji as he took out another man with his large fist. All he could see was Kagome's hands, that amazing cool light that permeated her fingertips catching his eyes just as a moth is drawn to a candle's flame. "Sugoi." He whispered to himself, the word for amazement natural on his tongue.

The lights on the tips of her fingers slowly began to travel towards her knuckles, until every inch of each finger was covered in light that was seeping towards her hands. Like water trickling down her finger tips to her palms, the light spread until it reached her wrist where it seemed to stop, the glow of her skin growing mute for a second as it took time to build.

Inuyasha blinked his hands falling to the ground in front of him as he supported himself on his hands and knees.

As if just now realizing that the strange woman from earlier had entered the clearing the fighting stopped, coming to a grinding halt as all the men and women and Jinenji took in the sight of the woman with glowing hands.

"What?" A man whispered as he lowered his weapon, his eyes staring at the faint glow of the strange native's hands. "How strange."

Another who had been ready to strike Jinenji lowered his weapon as well, his eyes focused on the young girl. "That light?" He whispered into the clearing. "How's she doing that?"

"Shaman." Jinenji whispered to himself as he stepped away from the men assaulting him and at the same time took a step back from Kagome. He could feel the tingle of her power as it built, every instinct in his body telling him that it was about to explode and when it did, it would be bad.

Suddenly, the light in her hands intensified, growing from just her hands glowing with her power to an actual physical ball of energy that she encompassed in her fingers. It looked remarkably like a barrier, the kind she had created when they were at the mouth of the Mississippi River and yet—the energy itself seemed to feel different.

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop as that light grew as powerful as a rising sun. Hastily he stood to his feet prepared to sprint towards her but stopped when the pain in his side escalated from the jerky action. "Holy shit." He gasped as he grabbed his side and turned his eyes to stare at Kagome.

Her hands were still cast above her head, her fingers still holding the ball of light. He had no idea what she was doing, he had no idea what was happening. He had never seen a Miko with this amount of power in his life, it was immense but it wasn't an attack, it wasn't a barrier. He had no idea what it was. It was just a ball of light, a ball of energy—purification energy by the look of it but by the feel of it, it wasn't.

"What the hell is it?"

He heard a villager yell and fought back the urge to yell, 'I don't know.' He felt his knees start to buckle underneath him but fought the impulse to fall as he stared at her, watched her with utter and complete amazement or perhaps horror. She was building the energy still, pushing a much of her power as she could into the light. Each second that passed found her making the orb of light even stronger, strong enough to kill at least twenty maybe thirty fully fledged demons with just the touch alone. Yet, it wasn't meant to, he could somehow feel it. This energy was not meant for demons it was different. It felt different, a different type of power. It had the same twinge as purifying energy and yet none of the same malice.

A tingling sensation overtook him then. He felt an awakening within his blood. Every part of his body began to glow, the power of the demon inside of him pushing to come back to the surface. It pushed, it pulled at him and then suddenly he felt it break through. The pain in his side where the bullet had entered instantly beginning to subside, dissipate.

With wide eyes he pulled his hand away from the wound and looked down, his jaw dropping in amazement as he took in the sight of a now healing flesh wound. And then as quickly as the healing had begun, as quickly as his power had returned he felt it ebb, like a tide it pushed away the pain returning though nowhere near as bad. He had transformed long enough for the demon in him to heal the wound.

"What?" He muttered as he looked down at his hair taking in the sight of silver strands mixed with black, they were fading, becoming lighter and lighter until they were pitch black as well.

Hastily his eyes flew to Jinenji who was staring at Kagome just as intently, his form morphing between that of his demon and—what appeared to be his human—a much smaller man with much smaller features, his nose, eyes and hands tiny in comparison. His human form shimmered before changing back to the demon, only to morph to the human a few seconds later.

"Fuck." Inuyasha let the word slip from his lips as he felt the demon reentering his body. It was as if she was purifying them and then pulling her purifying energy out of them. He had never felt something like it in his life—he had never seen anybody do anything similar to it in his life for that matter. "What the hell is she doing?" He gasped as he felt the wound heal more before he changed back into a human, the pain greatly lessoned now from what it had been before.

And with that the light abruptly exploded from the orb in Kagome's fingertips, the purification energy so bright that it lit the darkness, casting them in brilliant daylight. Quickly Inuyasha raised his hand up covering his eyes with his sleeve as the bright light blinded him, his pupils screaming in pain as they unexpectedly dilated. He heard the gasp of the others in the clearing, heard the yelp of Jinenji as his ears switched from human to demon, then demon to human once again.

"Ah!"

Someone screamed, the voice sounding masculine.

"No—ah! It hurts!"

Another person yelled, their voice sounding as if they were on fire.

Inuyasha tried to pull his hand away. He had to see what was happening but the energy pushed at the back of his hand, the force of it and the wind behind it actually pushing him backwards to the extent that he fell back to the ground once again.

"Make it stop!"

"Shit, holy mother of god!"

"Ah—help me!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly. A part of him no longer wishing to see what plague had been thrust upon the people screaming. They sounded worse than demons being purified.

Curiosity won favor however and with energy he didn't know he had left Inuyasha made himself stand. With great force he brought his hand down to see what the hell was going on, a major part of him regretted it. His eyes were met by a clearing full of humans on the ground, screaming and withering with pain. Jinenji was standing in much the same way he was, a large morphing hand trying to keep the pure energy out of his eyes as he braced himself on the ground, attempting not to fly back in the same way Inuyasha had.

A purplish energy was filling the air, coating the ground with a transparent oozing mist. It seeped out form every villager, going into the air where it hung for several seconds looking deadly and toxic before it lifted raising higher into the sky only to dissipate and eventually disappear.

"What is that?"

Inuyasha whipped his head around taking in the sight of Jinenji who had fallen to his knees his constantly changing eyes looking at the scene with absolute horror. The much larger demon turned looking at Inuyasha with his mouth wide opened.

"Wh-a-at is—is—s-sh-she doi-n-nng?" He asked his voice stuttering so badly that Inuyasha actually had trouble understanding. "Inu-y-y-yasha?"

Inuyasha blinked at the question his mind racing for an explanation. At the moment he only had a vague idea. Slowly he turned back at Haniyama, there was no purple mist with her, she merely laid asleep and unaffected. He glanced back towards the other humans, watching as different degrees of mist left their bodies. Some had barely any hovering above them, leaving them. They just produced slight puffs of the purple sickening smoke but others, Mr. Carver for example, were like chimneys of purple evil—

"Hate." Inuyasha whispered the word before he even knew what it meant, or at least what it meant in this context. "It's their hate."

Inuyasha fell to his knees, his eyes watching with complete disbelief. It was impossible, he had never seen a Miko do it, he had never heard of one—of anyone having this power over humanity. They did it to demons, sucked the evil out of them, it even looked the same—the purple evil mist, the darkness of a soul embodied but this, this action to humans—this was downright unbelievable, improvable, impossible. This wasn't real, this was a dream, no single person could actually achieve what Kagome Dresmont was achieving.

"She's," He found himself whispering. "She's purifying them, like they're demons—she's purifying them."

"What?" Jinenji questioned as his watched in equal hysterics.

"Kagome's taking the hate out of their souls." Inuyasha continued to speak as he watched the last of the purple evil, the embodiment of hate seep out of Mr. Carver. "Kagome purified their hate."

"That's—that's impossible." Jinenji whispered as felt tears well in his eyes. "They—so much hate, how could she—get rid of—so much hate?" a part of Jinenji felt as if this was some sick joke, as if it was impossible to believe not because it was a ridiculous notion but because he was afraid to believe it was true.

He felt the tears slip from his eyes, felt the pain of wounds in his back that were trying to heal between stints of being human and being demon. He had wished for years for the hate in their hearts to die, for them to see him without that hate blinding them and now—now could it be that Kagome had given them the ability to do so. Could something as ludicrous as that be true?

"Kagome." The gentle beast whispered as the tears continued to slide down his cheeks as he took in the sight of people who had hated him because they were too blind to see him—to see inside of him. "Will they see?" He asked himself, dared to hope. "Will they see me for me?"

Only a few feet away from Jinenji, Inuyasha continued to watch as Kagome allowed that purification energy to seep into every person. One by one, it pushed into the body of a fallen human, pulling and forcing all of the hate—all of the purple evil in their souls to leave. It was in creditable to watch as all that hateful mist reached into the air. A part of him wondered how much of their hate she was pushing out. Was she removing all of it from their souls? Was she changing the very foundations of their being by doing it? Or, perhaps, she was pushing out just enough so they would only be able to see past differences.

Maybe she was just touching the part of their souls that clouded their judgment so much that they could not adequately see a man (like Jinenji) with eyes able to actually see him. Somehow, Inuyasha got the feeling that was all she was really doing. He was positive that she didn't have enough energy to do more than that.

Inuyasha shook his head pushing the thoughts away. They weren't really important to him anyway, what was important was the how not the intent. "_How did she?_" He tried to form a thought but couldn't. "She just—how." He whispered into the air but his thoughts were equally disturbed. "Miko's can only purify evil—demons evil—not humans. What the hell?"

He felt his heart stop in his chest as her power began to fade. He felt like he was in a dream as he watched the glow that surrounded her lift, darkness starting to fall in the clearing once again.

"Is she don—," His words died on his tongue as the glow left Kagome completely, her hands dropping to her sides as the energy disappeared from the air. He felt his body shift, he felt the demon tingle in his blood fade away. He glanced downwards and saw his completely black human hair. He was human again. Looking towards Jinenji he watched as the large demon looked at his hands, studying them as if waiting for them to change back to human ones. When they didn't the large demon nearly cried with relief.

Inuyasha found it in himself to smile slightly before he turned back to Kagome just in time to see her fall to the ground, landing flat on her back. "Kagome!" Her name was yelled easily as he dashed towards her fallen form skidding to a stop beside her only to fall to his knees. "Kagome?" He whispered as he crawled to her side, his hand reaching to touch her cheek as he neared her, his eyes worried as he studied her pale features. "_Something's wrong_." He realized instantly, his hands beginning to shake as frantic thoughts filled his mind at the sight of the lack of color in her cheeks and lips.

The world stopped, Inuyasha felt his heart fall all the way to his stomach lodging itself in the bottom of it before it jumped into his throat. He reached forward and touched Kagome's cheek, it was ghastly white. His thumb hovered over her lips with agonizing slowness, they felt cold—they shouldn't cold, not after such exertion, not this quick. His breath started to come out in pants as his eyes blinked back rapidly building tears.

"No." He whispered and shook his head as he reached for her desperately, his hands pulling her towards himself before pressing his ear over her mouth, expecting to feel the sensation of her breath on his human skin. He felt nothing except his heart tearing apart in his chest.

Kagome wasn't breathing.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to InuEared Miko of Darkness for being reviewer 900!**

**A/N:** I really debated ending it here but yeah I didn't. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are still some unresolved parts for the Jinenji arch, for instance Jinenji's feelings and thoughts on this whole subject, Kagome's strange power, Naraku and Kaede, we still need to find the jewel, and oh yeah—Kagome's not breathing! Hm, promises to be a gud 'un!

**P.S.** It is obvious that we are reaching 1000 reviews. I just wanted to let everyone know that the 1000th reviewer for this fic will get a prize. The prize is a sneak peak at my new one shot I have been writing as a side project. The name of the one shot is Chance Meetings and will feature a young Sesshoumaru, his father, and a young Izayoi. If that's something you're interest in you better be reviewer 1000.

**In order to get the Prize you must be logged into your fanfiction account for the actual review. If you are not logged in please include an email so I can email you the Prize. If you do not do either of these things the Prize will go to reviewer 1001.

**Japanese Translation:**

Anata wa, tatakau koto ga dekinai: You can not fight. (very roughly)

**Bonus Point: **

In this chapter I use the phrase, "I want to change the world." Where does that come from? Hint: It is from the series (Inuyasha Series) and it is in at least 20 episodes

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns! Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

Oops wrong song but you guys guessed the right one! The answer is A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan, great great movie. Congrats to the winners:

La Pisces, rmk11, Purple Dragon Ranger, SweetHunniiBunnii, 1Hanyou Lover1, glon morski, VoiceofGeneCo50, InuKag77, Regina lunaris, Silver Star Wing, InuKag4eva, Miley4prez, NurNur, Warm-Amber92, horsechick, Laken, Summer Raven, InuEared Miko of Darkness, Heavenly Eclipse (Love the fact you put the whole song!), Little Margarita, Dark AngelRakel, AriaLuvsInu, Otaku-Mae, veroniquevern, arkangel213, Litle C, blackandwhite125, Blackdiamonds-16, booklover2thextreme, 3lue 3utterfly, anonymous (anyone else ever see that and think about Dragonball with Chichi?)

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 10/31/2011


	38. White

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**White**

Inuyasha held Kagome tight against his chest, his hand frantically searching for a pulse around her neck, "_Come on, damn it, beat damn it—beat—come on Kagome—beat, beat, beat!_" He chanted the words in his head as his fingers lined up on the side of her throat desperately searching for the indication that her body still retained life. His finger pressed hard into her neck, he waited and waited—he felt no fluttering under the pads of his hand, he felt nothing.

Inuyasha's nostrils flared as his pupils dilated with panic, absolute horror and fear. "She doesn't have a pulse." He heard himself whisper but the voice sounded far away. "She doesn't—there's no—Jinenji!" He screamed the name at the top of his lungs, absolute terror filling his voice.

The younger demon jumped towards him without thought for his safety, moving the short distance towards Inuyasha hastily as he crossed over bodies and abandoned weapons. Some of the villagers who were already regaining consciousness stared at the spectacle but none dared to move as if they knew the situation was desperate. Jinenji came to a sliding halt next to the other half demon immediately falling to his hands and knees. "Mr. Inuyasha?"

"She's not breathing." Inuyasha told him hastily as he clutched Kagome even tighter, his eyes becoming almost animalistic, demon instincts that shouldn't have been able to come out in his current state somehow coming to the surface. "There's no pulse—no breath—no pulse." He looked up at Jinenji his face like a small lost child, desperate and scared. "I—I can't—Jinenji—," His voice trailed off, even in his panicked state he was still unable to say the rest out loud. "_I can't lose her!"_

Jinenji looked at the man before him, the strong proud man who was staring at him wide eyed, tears hovering on his dark lashes, threatening to spill. His eyes were red around the edges, a sign that perhaps he was on the verge of crying or (as was more likely) transform and go on a killing spree.

"Save her!" He yelled when Jinenji didn't react, a faint outline highlighting his cheek bones as he screamed at the other demon.

Jinenji blinked in surprise, recognizing the addition of demon markings to the black haired man's face. "_That's odd_." He thought as he tilted his head mesmerized by the haunting jagged lines.

"Save her or I'll fucking kill you!" Inuyasha suddenly snarled, his voice sounding demonic as his eyes flashed completely red for all of a second matching his markings.

Jinenji stumbled backwards, his eyes dilating with fear, not understanding how a half demon in his human state could transform and loss himself to his demon blood. He had never seen anything like it but that wasn't saying much, Jinenji had never seen another half demon before Inuyasha either.

"Now!" Inuyasha roared, his voice echoing so loudly in the forest that a far off owl screeched in response. "Do it now or so help me god I will shove my hand down your throat and rip your entrails from your stomach."

Jinenji went pale at the gross description but managed to fight past it. "_Its okay, Inuyasha's just scared—he feels cornered and I'm the only one who can help him, help her." _He gulped and shook his head bringing himself out of his state of terror, he forced himself to focus. "_Just focus_." With that thought Jinenji took a deep breath, calming his whole body down as he closed his eyes and exhaled. "_Calm—deep breathes—take control—that's the only way I'll save her. I'm a doctor and I will save her._" With one more deep inhale he snapped his eyes opened, looking at Inuyasha with a doctoral stare, blank and business like. "Lay her flat—," He commanded his voice far stronger than it had ever sounded.

Inuyasha began to pant his eyes looking at Jinenji wildly. The human in him had heard the command, the human in him understood that Jinenji was Kagome's best chance of living through whatever was happening to her but the demon in him was angry, it was territorial, it was afraid for its mate's life. He tightened his hold on her, unable to bring himself to let her down. Subconsciously, he scented her even though his human nose was nowhere near strong enough to pick up her salty fragrance of flowers and the sea. Breathing harshly, he glared at Jinenji as if blaming the other demon for his lack of senses and pulled Kagome impossibly closer, hiding her pale face in the crock of his neck as he nuzzled the spot on her shoulder that he had marked so long ago. He tried to growl as he had before but this time the noise wasn't as intimidating, his throat was more human than demon again.

"_Listen to him!_" A voice inside his head yelled. He closed his eyes in response his hands gripping her as he hid his face in her hair, pressing his nose against that mark, against that connect; he could feel fading away from him.

"_No!_" The demon resurfacing in him yelled back, screamed as fear gripped it, it couldn't feel its mate, its connection with her was leaving. "_Mate hurt, protect mate!_"

"_This won't protect her_." The human voice fought back, strong despite its weaker nature. "_We can't do anything but he can_."

"No!" The demon in Inuyasha yelled in fury as it pulled Kagome so tightly to himself that the girls bones had to be on the brink of breaking. He panted, his dark eyes flickering gold and red as he turned to stare at Jinenji, fangs that should've been absent surprisingly bared.

Jinenji licked his lips and cleared his throat, willing himself to be strong. He glanced at Kagome, she was pale and the hard grip and jostling weren't helping her condition. "_He's not in his right mind, he'll hurt her._" Jinenji nodded to himself knowing he had no choice but to risk bodily injury from this man if he was going to save her. "_For Miss Kagome, I have to be strong_."

Forcing himself to feel brave, to feel inner strength, Jinenji stood to his full height, hovering over the other demon with sharp blue eyes staring down at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha looked up at him his eyes tinting to an even darker red, his hair flickering between silver and black, little strands taking on the unnatural color off and on as an aura of malice hung thickly around him. He bared his fangs, they were even longer now, extended farther, more animalistic and less human.

Jinenji didn't even wince. "Lay her flat—now!" He roared showing the other demon that he was not intimidated in the least. This was no time for egos and territory, this was the time to save a life, one that was precious to not only the man in front of him but to Jinenji as well, and he would not let that amazing life slip away because of some mate guarding demon, no matter how long his fangs were or how vicious his snarl was—that didn't mean he wasn't terrified however. "If you don't listen, she will die!"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at Jinenji's strong words, the human in him finally able to push through the demonized voice. "_It's for her life! Do this for her life!_" It screamed through the haze, it begged. "_Please, listen to him, he's a doctor, he can help!"_ Without prompt Inuyasha nodded his head, whether he was nodding it at Jinenji or the strong human presence inside of him was unknown.

Shuddering and shaking Inuyasha forced himself to gently lay Kagome down on her back, never removing his eyes from her pale and lifeless form. They stayed fixed on the woman, watching her with such intense focus that she should have burst into flames from the gaze's heat. He bit the inside of his cheek as he took in her dull lifeless lips, he had seen lips like those before. The memory was enough to make his blood run cold.

"_Papa!" A little boy screamed as he fell over the railing of the Shikuro, his small body falling into the angry waves of a hurricane ridden sea. _

"_Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed in response, his mind not even registering nor caring that the boy had called him father. It didn't matter, what mattered was his life. "Miroku!" He yelled as he ran to the rail, searching desperately for any sign of the small figure, the only indication was a small speck of white skin, a hand sinking underneath a wave._

_Without hesitation Inuyasha jumped off the side of the boat before he could even grasp that he was jumping into a storm ridden sea and dived into the deadly waters, praying his son was still alive. He swam down as deep as he could, his eyes wide opened and searching desperately for the small boy. A flicker of white, a tiny body drifting lower and lower caught his eyes. Despite his need for oxygen he pushed himself to swim down deeper and deeper until he reached that ghostly hand, grasping it tightly before kicking with all his might back to surface. _

_His head broke the top of the water and he gasped for breath yanking Miroku upwards so the boys head was above the surface. _

"_Captain!" Myoga screamed from the deck, his voice filled with terror. _

_He barely heard the scream over the loud roar of the storm. "Over here!" He yelled back as he treaded water, his eyes just able to make out the ship that was a little ways to his side. He was lucky it hadn't drifted too far off. _

"_Rope-e." It was the sound of Totosai. "Rope-e!"_

_Inuyasha blinked as rain pelted his face, what had they said—a rope? Looking around himself desperately he searched trying to see what the man was indicating. He saw nothing but a wave headed straight for him and Miroku. "Fuck!" He yelled as he pulled Miroku tight against him, the wave smashing into them throwing them down into the sea, flipping them and jostling them. He held onto Miroku with all his might, praying he had the strength to keep him safe. The rushing feeling subsided and he dared to open his eyes and try to tell up from down, it was mere impossible but he had to make a guess. _

_Kicking with both legs and reaching with one hand (the other holding onto his then unknown son) he clawed his way back to the surface, his head breaking through once again. Frantically he looked around for anything to hold onto, it came in the way of a rope. _

"_Thank fucking god." He gasped as he used his remaining strength to swim one armed towards it, reaching for it urgently. "I've got it!" He screamed as loud as he could once he had the rope firmly in his grip. "Hurry!" _

_It was only seconds before he felt a tug as they pulled them back aboard. _

The memory faded, his thoughts vaguely coming back to the present. "_Miroku's lips looked just like that_," Inuyasha thought to himself vaguely as he felt panic swell within him once again. "_When_ _they pulled us from the sea_." He bit his lip, that wasn't a good sign. "Do something damn it!" He found himself yelling at Jinenji as he pried his eyes away from Kagome to glare at the other half demon. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I will." Jinenji fired back as he threw his ear to her chest.

Inuyasha hissed his teeth grinding together creating the noise as he took a deep intake of air in respond, his protective instincts still unbelievably strong despite his human blood. Gritting his teeth he dug his fingers into the dirt, redirecting his hands from the initial instinct he had: the instinct to punch Jinenji in the face—hard.

"No, damn it." Jinenji cussed for the first time in his life, his eyes widening in panic as he brought his head away from her chest, his hands coming to grab her wrist, feeling for something else.

Inuyasha's eyes darted between Jinenji's face and the demon's hand. "What—why no—why no, why damn it?"

Jinenji dropped her wrist and put both of his hands on her throat, closing his eyes as he narrowed his brow, feeling for the pulse Inuyasha had said didn't exist. There was none. Pulling back Jinenji took a deep breath his eyes darting up and down her body. "_She's going pale—there's no blood flow—no heart beat to make the blood move—no pulse in her wrist."_ He glanced at her hands. "_Or her neck_." He looked at her throat as he bit his lip. "_What do I do?_" He took in shaky breaks. "_She's dead—she's not breathing, her heart's stopped—I can't bring someone back from the dead!_"

"Don't just stare at her!" Inuyasha yelled at him again. "Do something—why aren't you doing anything—come on!"

"There's no heart beat!" Jinenji told him bluntly as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "I can't do anything without a heartbeat."

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha fired back but he already knew what Jinenji's words meant. A man without a heartbeat was a man who was dead. There was no way to make a heart beat once it had stopped, none at all—it was impossible.

"She's—," Jinenji's voice broke in his throat as his eyes started to water anger at himself and at the situation taking over his heart. He brought his hands up to cover his face as slight sobs started to rack his body. "She's—," He hiccuped. "She's dead!"

Inuyasha felt his whole world start to crash around him, his jaw dropped, his heart stopped, the sweat that had been pouring down his face went deadly cold. He tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat, lodging itself in his trachea. He felt moisture in his eyes, it blurred his vision, he felt his chest heave up and down, he felt his bottom lip begin to tremble. He had never felt this sensation as an adult, not once. He had felt it as a child when his father died, he had felt it when his mother had followed when he was a teenager, but he had never ever felt it as an adult—not even when Kikyo had died had he felt the swell of tears rush out of his eyes and onto his face. This wasn't him, Captain Inuyasha of the Shikuro didn't cry.

Slowly, as if in a dream Inuyasha reached a hand up to touch his face, his fingers brushing against the strange moisture that was settling there, slight but still there. "What?" He questioned as he brought his hand away and looked at the droplets of salty water on his fingertips. Absently he looked at the sky half suspecting that they were raindrops not tears but no clouds lined the Milky Way that night, it was clear, uncharacteristically clear.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut bringing a hand to push at the strange moisture not believing it to be true, not believing his tears to be necessary. "_She's not dead_." He told himself as he took a shaky breath. "_These_ _aren't tears—this isn't happening_."

Still no raindrops fell onto his cheeks, only truthful tears.

The moisture of his pain ran down his face and like a waterfall started to plunge off his chin as if it was some great cliff. "_Kagome_." The name sounded sweet in his head but held a deadly connotation behind it. "_Kagome_." He could see her smile, that accepting sweet smile that hadn't changed at all over the course of the past month or so. Even when she had hated him that smile had still existed but now, it was gone, gone with her, dead, buried within her lifeless body.

"_Have you ever—um—met a half demon?"_

"_No."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes as the memory of that night exactly one month ago today filled his mind. It seemed strange to remember that, to think of a time when she hadn't been aware of who he really was or, for that matter, who she really was.

"_Can I—call you by your first name too?"_

He blinked his vision somewhat blurry as her voice reached him, another question on that night. _"You let me call you by your first name," _He recalled remembering the way her voice had sounded that first time, as if the world would end when she pronounced each syllable but it hadn't. The world had continued to spin despite her calling him by his first name and they had grown closer to each other_. "You—you accepted me even then, didn't you?" _He realized the sound of her saying his name gently filling his head._ "Even before you knew what I was, you accepted it."_

_"It's not the same."_

The memory of just a few hours ago filled him, the way her hand had felt on his face, touching his hair, his human ears. It had been delicate, gentle and contemplative. It had made him feel things and sensations he had never known both in his body and in his heart. It was sweet, it was sensational and it was the epitome of acceptance. She had accepted him just like that.

_"But you're still you, right?"_

"_Acceptance_." Inuyasha bit his lip, pain ripping through his heart.

"_You're still you, right?"_

She had said that, she had accepted his human, accepted his demon, accepted what he was without a second thought and she had smiled when she said it. Her face had lit up and her cheeks had flushed as she whispered the words, Inuyasha's heart pounding from the sound.

_"That being said," Her voice was smooth, her expression a little devious. "I like your puppy ears better."_

Inuyasha eyes opened, the tears stopped as the meaning behind her statement fully sunk in.

"_I like your puppy ears better."_

She accepted him—

"_I like your puppy ears better."_

As a half demon.

"I'm sorry." Jinenji found himself whispering apologetically unaware of the man's thoughts who set before him. "I'm so—sorry—so sorry—."

"_She accepted me._" The thought ran through Inuyasha's head. "_She accepts me for who I am. Demon, human, half—Kagome accepts me. She doesn't care_." The tears began to build again this time though their pain was even greater. "_I can't lose her. She—she's the only person to ever just accept me. To just see me, truly see me and want me despite my blood, despite my heritage, despite my filthy mouth and bad temper I won't lose her! I refuse._" Slowly he looked at Jinenji who was crying, his sobs coming out in pants. "Do something." He found himself saying to the crying man. "Do something." It came out strong, begging and desperate.

Jinenji reached up a hand wiping at his eyes. "There's nothing."

"There has to be—something—anything—even if it's impossible you have to try—," Inuyasha pressed as he openly cried, the tears an unnatural addition to his face. "She did it for you." He told Jinenji as he growled through his own pain, his human voice making the sound strangled. "She did the impossible for you!" His hands suddenly flew up showing all the people in the clearing who were now awake watching the scene, all the malice that had been permanently lodged in their hearts having long since evaporated into the night's sky. "If she can do it so can you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Jinenji. "You have to at least fucking try."

Jinenji stared at the Captain's panicked wild eyes, the eyes of a man who couldn't survive if the current situation escalated. He blinked, the world slowing down as he turned to look at Kagome's pale form. She had done the impossible—he wasn't even sure what it was she had done but she had stopped these people, she had opened her hands and released such a pure essence that she had taken malice and hate out of people who were so filled with it that it blinded them. She had done it without thought, stepped in front of him without thought, defended him without thought, fought for him and accepted him without thought, saw him for what he was inside instead of his outward appearance without thought.

"_I can't let her die._" Jinenji felt the words permeate his mind, ringing in his ears loudly. "_I can't let her die but what—how do I stop it?"_ He closed his eyes trying to think of anything, anything he could do to save her—he ran over medical texts and books he had read, he let his mind explore lessons his father had briefly offered him, lessons his mother had given him to this day—nothing can to mind, there was no way to start a heart that had frozen in a chest.

"Onegai."

Jinenji's head shot up as the foreign word hit his brain. He looked at Inuyasha, taking in the eyes of a man who was dying inside.

"Onegai," He repeated the strange word, his eyes looking down at Kagome, staring at her with such loss, with such pain that it made Jinenji's heart ache. "Jinenji-sama," He whispered before turning to look up at Jinenji face, his eyes pleading, translating the words that Jinenji couldn't understand. "Onegai."

"_Please." _Somehow Jinenji knew he was saying 'please.' Please save her, I can't live without her, I need her, so please save her. Inuyasha was breaking; this would kill him just as it had killed her. "_He defended me, he—gave me a reason to live and I can't even protect his._" He looked at Kagome feeling utterly helpless. "I'm sorry—," He whispered to the pleading man. "I can't make a heart beat again—there's no way—I can't just hit her heart and make it star—." Jinenji's words trailed off, his mind formulating something that was crazy and didn't quite make sense but seemed probable. "Wait a minute."

Jinenji's voice froze on his lips as he remembered a piece of literature he had read just last year about the possibility of pressing on the chest to stimulate the heart muscles even after they had stopped. It was untested—it was considered ludicrous by the medical community but what would it hurt to try? At least he could say he had tried.

His hands began to shake, the largeness of them making his mind panic as his idea started to take off. "_I can press on her chest, stimulating palpitations of the heart muscles. It could work, it could work_." He nodded to himself as he moved closer to her cold form, about to place his rather large hands on her chest but stopped as he noticed that his hands were, in fact so large that they covered her whole small frame. "_My hands are too big," _He realized as his heart beat escalated in his chest, his eyes darting around for a solution. _"I need smaller—_," His eyes froze on Inuyasha's hands—hands that would not crush her.

"Inuyasha!" He cried out getting the man's attention, he had to act quick, there was no telling how long her body could go without blood for her heart and oxygen for her lungs. "Make your hands into a ball, together like this!" Jinenji commanded as he put one hand over the other, showing Inuyasha how to place the palm of one hand to the back of the knuckles of the one underneath.

Inuyasha blinked confused, his eyes blurred with tears unable to focus. "Wha—?"

"Do you want to save her or not!" Jinenji threw into the older man's face, his adrenaline pressing him to do and say things he had never thought to do nor say.

Inuyasha instantly seemed to sober up, his eyes widening with understanding. "What do I do?" He asked without preamble causing Jinenji to nod hastily satisfied.

"Your hands," Jinenji motioned to his own, once again showing the Captain how to form the life saving exercise he had read about. "Make your hands look like mine."

Without a second thought Inuyasha complied, fixing his hands to mimic the manner in which Jinenji had put his own. "Now what?"

"Put your hands on her chest and push. Push a few times—down and up real hard but not so hard to break her ribs." He demonstrated on the ground, pushing it gently four or five times his palm digging into the dirt.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow completely confused. "She didn't drown." He protested harshly recognizing the gesture as one done to drowning victims.

Jinenji felt his blood boil in his veins as his eyes flashed red. "Just do it!" He felt his heart beat even more wildly in his chest as the fear of the stronger man retaliating gripped him. He was scared, scared shitless of the man before him but—there wasn't time for fear now; there wasn't time for anything but saving a life. "Please this is her only chance." Jinenji continued to plead, hoping the other man would trust him, believe in him as he had before. "I would do it but my hands are too big," He motioned to his large hands then back to Kagome. "I'd kill her."

Inuyasha didn't stop to think at those words, he put his hands on her chest between her breast, held in the manner that Jinenji had demonstrated, and pushed just as the younger demon had demonstrated for him on the ground. He focused his eyes on her watching as her whole body moved under the pressure of his palms. Her chest heaved with each push but not from oxygen entering her, not from life returning to her. "_Come on_." Inuyasha thought to himself, not understanding what he was doing but trusting in the other demon. "_Work—this has to work."_

Jinenji stared intently, his eyes watching as Inuyasha's hands pushed into Kagome's chest right above her heart. "_Will it work? Will it make her heart beat?_" He licked his lips and took a deep breath the action causing his mind to spring forth with thought. "Air—," The word dangled on his lips. "She needs air." He realized as he took in another lung full. Kagome wasn't breathing and just stimulating her heart would not make her breathe again. It was just like a drowning victim—she had to have air. "Air."

"Air?" Inuyasha questioned as he continued to push down on her chest, his eyes darting between her and Jinenji.

"She can't breathe—," Jinenji explained hastily. "She needs someone to breathe for her."

"How the fuck do I do that?" Inuyasha shot back as he continued to press down on her chest in a gentle rhythm, his hands starting to tire but his will unrelenting.

"Like a drowning victim, you push the water out of their stomach and then breathe into their mouth to inflate the lungs!" Jinenji nodded his head vigorously. "Take a deep breath and then push it in her lungs. It'll make her have to breathe." Jinenji told him before firmly adding. "Just do it," before Inuyasha could argue.

But Inuyasha wasn't going to argue. Without a further thought he performed the next action flawlessly, this was one he knew—he had performed it a few times during his life at sea, once having actually done it to Miroku in that memory from long ago.

Tilting Kagome's head back and pinching her nose he inhaled a deep breath and pressed his lips over her own, pushing as much oxygen into her body as his own would allow.

-break-

"I feel weightless." Kagome mumbled as she felt her eyes flutter open only to close again, "I'm floating." Her voice sounded drifty to her ears, disembodied, almost suspended, hovering above her head instead of coming from her mouth.

Slowly, she tried to open her eyes once again, her mind willing her to wake up but her body saying it wasn't time yet that she needed to rest—to drift away. With her eyes still closed she allowed her mind to wander, allowed herself to relax and simply drift, memories touching her, flittering in and out of her consciousness, little flashes barely visible to her mind's eye stirring just behind her eyelids.

She saw a smile; the smile of a man. How she knew it was a man's smile she wasn't sure but somehow she knew it was a man. Was he human, demon? The smile flashed before the back of her eyes, it was coy, childish, boyish and charming—a little fang peeking out from tightly closed lips. "Demon." She found herself mumbling into the void, the sound of her voice once again presenting itself above her, away from her, as if it wasn't a part of her.

Yes, the smile belonged to a demon—

Another flash came to the back of her eyelids, the image of golden eyes open and wide, cocky and full of inner strength but also a little sadness. It was a sadness she had not understood until just recently, wasn't it? It was separation, neglect, a part of that smile and those eyes that haunted him, haunted a part of himself he had not shown her, had not shown the world. She saw another flash, a twitching motion that just caught her attention, silver and bright shining in afternoon light, twitching—it was an ear, a dog ear on a human head. "Puppy."

And then they were gone, the twitching was gone replaced by nothing but black. Black met her vision but not the black of absence, there was still something there, something black in color, something that had gone black by change—his hair had changed, his ears had changed, his eyes had changed, that smile had changed. Black, all black, human ears on the sides of his head, and no fangs in his mouth—everything was different, everything about him expect—

Another flash met her vision, just the sight of his eyes they were black, black and sad.

Black and gold, gold and black: two sides of one face marked only the same by the one similarity that they both shared—they were both filled with sadness. "Why?" She questioned, "Why are they sad?"

And yet she knew, she knew why the sadness was there, she knew what had shaped it, the hate that had put that sadness in his eyes.

"Half demon." The word filled her, consumed her, stabbed her in the chest so hard that she couldn't inhale. She felt claustrophobic, she felt tight and constricted, she couldn't breathe. She needed to get back, to get back to that pain-filled man, he was important, his pain was important, she was important to him, to helping ease that pain. She needed him and he needed her whether either truly realized how much or not. "Inuyasha!" She cried out for him, desperate, his name ripping from her throat no longer forgotten.

"_I-I-n-nuyasha-a-a."_

Her eyes snapped opened as her voice and his name echoed back towards her the sound bouncing off a million walls that she could not see, all she could see was white, it was completely white, indefinitely white. Her panic lessoned, the feeling in her heart slowly dissipated as she stared around her at the ongoing, never ending white void.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself as she looked around her, as she tried to find any sort of landmark to notate her location. She saw none. There was nothing here, nothing but a long white emptiness.

She blinked several times and brought her arms around her body or at least she thought she did but no sensation of comfort met her. Looking down she searched for her feet, for her hands, for her anything but was met with that same whiteness, that same nothingness—that vacant lack of color. It was as if she was part of the void, part of that never ending whiteness.

"Am I dead?" She found herself wondering silently but her thoughts were projected around her as if she had spoken them out loud.

"You're not dead."

If she would have had her body she would have jumped at the strange mellow voice that entered her mind. "Who's there?" She called as she turned, looking in every direction trying to see who had spoken. She saw nothing.

"You're scared?" The same voice asked from beside her suddenly, her heart lodging in her throat.

Kagome pushed herself away from the voice as she looked attempting to see where it had come from, still she saw nothing. "I am scared." She answered the voice's question truthfully, her own voice shaking slightly.

"There's no need to be afraid," The voice echoed in one ear, then echoed in the other. "Kagome."

She blinked and gulped before speaking slowly. "How do you know—my name?"

A chuckled filled the void, the sound wrapping around everything it touched. "I know all that has ever been and all that ever will be."

Kagome's eyes went wide her mind racing for an explanation. "Are you—," She hesitated, her eyes still looking for the source of her conversation. "God?"

The voice actually laughed loudly, the sound deafening in the white abyss. "No—I am no god, Kagome." The gentle and calm reply came. "I was once like you, a living being but I have long since died."

"So," Kagome tried to conclude. "I'm not dead yet?"

"You are neither alive nor dead," The voice spoke tranquilly the sound seeming to cover everything in a supple blanket of warmth and security. "You neither exist nor do you not exist, you are neither a part of the earthen world nor a part of this one."

"Wha—?"

"Do not worry on it, Kagome," The voice was breathy feeling as if its words were being spoken directly into Kagome's ear. "It is not important. All you need to know is that you are very much alive, even if you aren't in your earthly body now."

Kagome blinked rapidly and looked down at herself once again fully understanding why she had seen no legs or arms and instead was met with nothing but a fuzziness that set in her line of vision. She gulped expecting to feel panic ensue at any moment but the feeling never came, instead she was filled with an understanding that shouldn't have been so easy to obtain. "My soul." She identified easily. "This is my soul."

"Yes," The voice agreed. "It's a very old soul."

Kagome looked up away from herself, her eyes searching for the body behind the voice, she saw nothing; the understanding built up again. "You're a soul too?"

"I am." It responded.

"Then this place—?"

"Is not definable."

Kagome would have narrowed her eyes had a soul been capable of such an act. "What?"

"It has no name," The voice explained soothingly and delicately, the sound of it becoming a little bit harder to hear as if it was moving away from her. "Neither can it be named."

"Okay—," Kagome mumbled before continuing. "Then why am I here?"

"A Miko's power is great Kagome," The voice seemed to jump around her, shifting to her other side, the sound of it echoing off the walls as it grew louder—not angry, just louder. "It was not designed to be used with such immensity."

"I used too much of my energy?" Kagome mumbled to the unseen voice her understanding growing as she thought on it.

"Exactly." The other soul told her, its voice tender, a caress in the whiteness. "You've used so much of your power that your body has given out but with some rest it will be ready to sustain your soul once again."

"So I'm here to let my body rest for a second," Kagome inferred skeptically. "Because it can't support my soul any longer? It's too tired?"

"Yes. And while your body rests within that earthen world," The voice was becoming harder and harder to hear with each passing second as if the soul was wandering off, perhaps bored with her. "Your soul will temporarily reside here." The voice faded in and out before coming back to Kagome's ears strong. "You must be careful Kagome," It warned, the sound hesitating as if it wasn't supposed to be saying anything at all on the current subject. "This world is not forgiving. It will only let you rest temporarily once." It was loud, demanding as it continued. "It will not let you simply rest like this ever again; if you ever come back it will keep you."

"Keep me?"

"If you see this white again Kagome," The voice was ominous. "You will be dead."

It was strange to feel her heart plummet in her chest when she knew that currently she had neither chest nor heart for the action to take place in or with. "So I can't use my powers or I'll die?"

"Yes," The voice drifted away from her growing faint once again. "And no." It came back a million times louder. Almost hurting her nonexistent ears as it chimed in piercingly next to her. "The body cannot sustain the power you possess Kagome, for it is only mortal."

"Okay," Kagome whispered puzzled. "So you're still basically saying that if I use that power I'll die."

"Your body will only die if you channel that power through it," The voice grew quiet but it still sounded hauntingly close to her head. "It cannot take the strength of the energy, it was not designed for such power but that doesn't mean that there aren't things that were designed with such a use in mind."

"Things?"

"Yes, Kagome." The soul confirmed the sound of it behind her now but still easily heard. "For centuries Miko's and their western equivalents have found ways to control this power, channeling it through objects designed to both amplify and simply sustain its enormity." The voice pressed itself to Kagome's ear then, making sure she took in every word. "You must find something to channel it, something that can support it, control it, something outside of yourself. If you can find such a thing, then your body will not suffer the fate of death for it will not bear the power that no mortal can sustain."

Kagome felt as if her eyes had gone wide, nonexistent that they were, she felt as if the hairs on the back of her neck had stood on end, even though in this place they could not reside. "How, how do I find such a thing?"

"When you see it, you will know. It will call to you Kagome and you will have no choice but to pick it up and through it channel all your power." The voice was quiet then but only for a second as if it was thinking or had been disturbed by some unseen occurrence. "You will go back to the earthen plane soon." The voice was fuzzy now, almost gone. "He will bring you back," The voice almost seemed to smirk.

"He?"

The soul appeared to ignore her. "He's calling you."

Kagome strained her ears trying to hear what the fading voice had alluded to. "I don't hear anything."

"It's faint and yet loud—weak and yet strong—sad—and yet healing." The voice vanished, the white vanished and Kagome found herself consumed by black.

-break-

Jinenji leaned over Inuyasha as he breathed into Kagome's mouth, pushing the vital air deep into her lungs. "Now the hands!" He commanded swiftly his large blue eyes fixated on the girl in front of him, hoping beyond hope that this would work, it had to work.

Without so much as a nod Inuyasha complied placing his hands back on her chest in the same exact manner he had before, pressing down firmly—one—two—three—four—

"Air!" Jinenji interrupted the motion. "Give her more air, now!"

Without thought, Inuyasha complied tilting her head again, gulping down oxygen before pressing their lips together in the least romantic lip gesture he had ever performed on a woman.

"Hands—," Jinenji pressed, his voice desperate. "Quick the hands!"

He obeyed his hands already on her chest prepared to push once again when she suddenly took a deep breath on her own, her eyes snapping opened large, the size of tea saucers. Jinenji reached forward stopping his hands as he watched her, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Kagome?" The large half demon managed to whisper as she turned herself onto her side, coughing and wheezing as she began to breathe again.

"_Please be okay_." Inuyasha barely managed to think to himself as he watched her wheeze and roll slightly onto her stomach before coughing and going back to her side, her hands clutching her abdomen tightly.

The wheezing subsided, turning into a loud and painful sounding dry cough and then a rasping noise as she took in air that had been absent from her body for some time. She hacked, the sound painful to both half demon's ears as they watched her eyes close, water leaking from them as she rolled back onto her back her body racked with her efforts to breath and not choke at the same time.

Inuyasha watched her as she coughed, her hands wrapping around her stomach even tighter holding her sides as she rasped and wheezed violently. He fought the urge to reach for her, to grab her and pull her to him, he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to hers—not in the manner he just had but in a life affirming kiss. He needed to feel her, he needed to know she was alive. "_Kagome_." The name chanted in his head as tears of utter happiness filled his eyes. "She's breathing, she's ali—," He winced as suddenly the cough turned into a retch and Kagome rolled onto her hands and knees before heaving. "She's vomiting."

The wince turned into a wave of dizziness the demon inside of him waning as his adrenaline subsided. He just managed to see Jinenji move to grab her shoulders, holding her up away from the spot on the ground where she had vomited but he didn't dare move himself. Not because he didn't want to (because he sure as hell wanted to) but because his body would not for the life of him move any longer. He felt heavy, tired as if every muscle in his body was about to give out.

"_She's okay_." They seemed to all say with him. "_She's okay we can rest_." They all agreed. Inuyasha felt his eyes flicker open and closed, his mind drifting away from the situation as relief flooded him from head to toe.

"_She's okay_." The distant voice of the demon within him growled in agreement before it left him completely, a hasty retreat, making him feel even heavier.

"She's alive." Inuyasha managed to whisper as he started to feel sleepy or perhaps faint; his human body not able to take the strain of the demon blood and then its sudden absence on top of his near death experience and still healing bullet wound.

"Miss Kagome?" The gentle sound of Jinenji's voice filled the air as the large demon turned her, facing her towards Inuyasha unconsciously.

Her eyes fluttered opened from the movement, the deep stormy grey catching Inuyasha's eye instantly. "Inuyasha?" She whispered into the dark as she took him in by the light of torches that hung from the trees where the villagers had earlier placed them.

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of her weak voice. "Kagome." He whispered back the smile on his face filled with love, love that he hadn't realized he was showing her. "You're alive." He whispered as he neared her, one hand reaching for her brushing softly against her cheek as she rested in Jinenji's arms.

Kagome closed her eyes from the touch, her expression serene as she took in the feeling of his calloused hands on her soft skin. "Inuyasha." she mumbled as she leaned into his caress. The sound made his heart stop and the tears that had been brimming on his lashes to nearly fall again.

With a motion to Jinenji that he was about to take her, he reached to place a hand under the back of her knees, before wrapping his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him tightly as his heart cried with relief that he wouldn't allowed his eyes to show. "_You were dead._" He thought only to himself as he cradled her delicately to his chest before sitting down, crossing his legs, allowing his tired arms a rest by simply placing her in his lap. Without another thought he bent his head and placed his forehead to her shoulder. The position impossible for any other man. He inhaled her scent with his human nose but even hindered he was able to take it in, the essence of flowers and of the sea calming his nerves, making him feel tired and sleepy. He butted his nose against the place his mark rested, the demon in him coming back to the surface just long enough to reaffirm that connection.

"_Mate_." It seemed to whisper before it disappeared once again, not to return until the sun rose on the horizon.

He felt Kagome move against him, her hand coming to touch his hair faintly before drifting back down. She was still far too tired to even move. Slowly he moved back so he could look into her face and smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "You're alive." He repeated but his words held such deep meaning that it touched her very soul.

"Of course," She chuckled but the sound was met by coughing, she turned her face into his chest not wanting to cough directly into his own face. After a moment it subsided and she looked at him again, her eyes washing over him slowly. Her fingers reached up, the pads of her fingertips just touching his cheek before falling back down to rest on her breast. "You look how I feel." She tried to joke but the love in her eyes was no laughing matter.

"You must feel pretty horrible then," He smiled back at her and glanced down at himself for emphasis. "Because I look like shit."

She couldn't bring herself to smile again, she was much too tired but the message was still conveyed in her eyes. Those grey pools smiled far brighter than her lips ever could as she whispered her next words. "You're still human." She told him her eyes traveling to the sides of his head then to the top and then back to his face. "You still have your mother's eyes."

"Yeah." He nodded, but still felt a slight twinge in his heart. Even now as he held her in his arms filled with so much happiness, so grateful that she was still here alive and speaking with him, he still felt pained by the idea of her bringing up the fact that he was still human.

"Inuyasha—," She shook her head slowly back and forth before the smile highlighted her eyes once again but didn't quite reach her lips. "When the sun rises," She pushed herself to speak even though every word was difficult, her body so unbelievably tired that she found it hard to keep her eyes opened any longer. "You'll—," Her eyes started to close. "Go back, right?" She whispered faintly as her hand reached to touch his torn shirt, her fingers gripping it as if holding onto him would keep her awake.

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute, his mind trying to comprehend what was going on but far too fuzzy to really tell. He felt a prickling of fear enter him, why was she asking, was she disappointed that he might change back, did she want him to stay this way, had she lied earlier when she told him she liked this form better or at least the puppy ears better? Mustering up some of his trademark arrogance he managed to narrow his eyes in his tired state. "Yeah," He told her bluntly, his voice neutral but that neutrality speaking volumes. "What's your point?"

She smiled, forcing the feature on her face, her eyes finally closing, their expressiveness absent now. But that smile spoke volumes, it told him that she knew—she knew what he was thinking and that he shouldn't have been worried. "Good," Her words were faint and hard to hear but they were real and loud with meaning. "I missed that—you." The words trailed off and Kagome's head tilted to the side falling silently against his chest, she was asleep, exhausted but very much alive.

Jinenji who had been silent for the conversation gulped, his large blue eyes looking at the Captain who was staring down at Kagome, his face filled with love. "Mr. Inuyasha?" He mumbled causing the man to glance at him. "What now?"

Inuyasha blinked several times and looked up away from her as he held her tight, his eyes staring at the villagers who were now mostly awake around them, all of them looking confused as if they had no memory of the incident. He felt exhausted, he wanted to sleep, to cuddle with Kagome (for assurance that she would be there when he awoke) and drift off but he knew now was not the time. There was still too much to do. He eyed the men and women as they groaned, some of them badly injured still. They would need help, help only Jinenji and himself could offer.

He took a deep breath and looked back down at her worn out form. She was sleeping softly against him, her chest rising and falling, up and down, up and down. She was safe, she was alive, and even though he never wanted to let her go again, he knew he needed to, there were people who needed help and he needed to help them. Bending down he kissed her forehead gently, allowing all his feelings of relief and love to enter her through his tired and chapped humans lips. Pulling away he thanked the gods for the chance to kiss her forehead whilst she slept, for if he had kissed it from her death, he would have cursed their very names instead.

"Let's take her and your mother inside." Inuyasha commanded as he forced himself to stand to his feet although his legs were shaky and about to give out. He pulled Kagome more firmly in his grasp, carrying her as if she was the greatest treasure the world had ever known. "And then we'll help the villagers." He motioned with his head to the groggy people around them who were now starting to administer basic first aid to themselves and their peers.

"But—," Jinenji protested as he stared at the shaky man before him. "You're in no condition to even move."

"Keh." Inuyasha pulled the woman in his arms up to his face and breathed in her scent. It gave him strength, strength his body shouldn't have even had. "I'll be fine." He told the other demon truthfully as he smiled down at the woman's sleeping face. "_As long as I have her to live for, I'll be able to live through anything_." Stepping forward he easily took Kagome towards the house as if he was a demon and not a human who had been shot and worn down and practically almost died of grief. "Come on Jinenji." He called over his shoulder to the younger man. "The sooner we get to work, the sooner I can sleep."

Jinenji watched in awe as that strong man walked into the house, moving on legs that shouldn't have walked with such strength yet. "Amazing." He mumbled to himself as he forced himself to stand. "They're both simply, amazing."

Inuyasha reemerged from the house, looking for him with sharp black eyes. "Come on already, get your ass moving!" He yelled as he picked up the still unconscious Haniyama bringing her into the house as well. "Don't you need to get your supplies ready? There's a hell of a lot of sick people."

Jinenji smiled and nodded his head, the strength of the seemingly invincible man before him causing his own first steps towards the house to be just a little bit stronger.

-break-

After making sure he had everything he might need to treat the injured, Jinenji and Inuyasha stepped out of the small house both of them wearily eyeing the hurt villagers, knowing that they had caused those injuries.

"Where do we start?" Jinenji whispered down towards the shorter half demon.

Inuyasha only shrugged. "I guess with the ones who will let us help them?" He grumbled as he took a step forward into the clearing. The humans around him eyed him skeptically and he grunted. "_I wonder if they remember?" _Hepondered as he bit his lip. _"Please tell me they forgot, that'd be a nice addition to Kagome's power—make the people I nearly kill forget that I did it_." He blinked dryly. _"Knowing my luck, they remember every minute of it_." With a deep sigh he motioned for Jinenji to step beside him. "Come on, the only way to start is to—start."

Jinenji gulped but agreed silently. "Um—," He called into the throng of people who were in various stages of standing and dressing each other's wounds. "I—um—I have some—supplies—I'd be happy to help, if you'd—like." His voice was once again soft and timid.

The villagers didn't move. They only eyed him as they silently continued to help one another in the only ways that they with limited medical knowledge could. Jinenji lowered his head slightly, his large eyes studying the people he knew by name. The ones with gun wounds from Inuyasha had already pretty much been taken care of (probably during the duration of the battle in which the barrier has been cast) and even some of the ones with broken bones had already had them splinted but they were still in pain. To his knowledge none of the people around him knew medicinal herbs well enough to make adequate pain relieving medicine.

His eyes continued to watch the crowd for a few minutes, taking in the sight of the people he had hurt, his eyes landing unexpectantly on Henry—the man he had thrown into a tree, the man who had most likely punctured a lung. Henry was sitting up against a tree, a young woman (his wife Amelia) beside him, trying to help him drink some water as he continued to cough up blood. Jinenji frowned, from experience (although it was experience he had gained from medical text) he knew that Henry was in danger of dying soon if his lung was in fact punctured, but he wouldn't be able to tell the extent of his injuries until he was able to exam the man.

Without thought he stepped away from the safety of Inuyasha's side and made his way towards Henry and his wife. "Um—excuse me?" He whispered as he reached them but he might as well have screamed for everyone turned and stared. Nervously he shifted from foot to foot, the innocent gesture loud because of his size.

"Yes?" Amelia spoke up as she bravely stood, her eyes staring at Jinenji tiredly.

"I—I noticed he's um coughing a lot of blood," Jinenji stuttered as the woman watched him with those tired eyes, but at least she was listening. "I've—I know that—um that might be a sign of a—a—well punctured lung, if you'd like I could—take a look?" He finished, his voice hopeful but his expression downcast as if he was expecting a beating to follow.

Amelia watched him for a minute, her expression contemplative and a little bit afraid but otherwise vacant of any hatred.

From a distance Inuyasha gauged her body language, taking in her shifting feet and her wringing hands. That wasn't how someone moved when they were filled with hate; that was how a wife moved when she was trying to decide what was best for her husband. Should she trust the man before her, the stuttering giant who was offering her medical advice? Should she be afraid of him, apprehensive? Inuyasha smiled, "_If those are her only concerns, then Kagome really did remove their hate_." He grinned as he added. "_And they probably don't remember the fight, oh lucky day!_" He sighed, another thought entering them. "_If they don't remember then—why do they think they're here? What do they think happened?_" It was a very good question—two very good questions in fact.

The young woman licked her lips and took a deep breath, all eyes upon her as her next words came. "You brought that girl back from the dead." She mumbled her eyes downcast, her voice soft. "I watched, I've never seen anyone perform a miracle like that."

"It was no miracle." Inuyasha interjected putting his other thoughts aside as he stepped towards them his body still tired but his will to stand great. "Jinenji is a doctor, he simply used his expertise to save her life."

The woman looked at the human Captain, her mind still scared but her heart so willing to listen, so clear, so able to see. Slowly, she blinked and turned away from Inuyasha to look at the shy form of Jinenji. "I've heard stories of your father," She told him, her voice growing steadier with each word. "He was the village doctor long ago, right?"

Jinenji worried his lip, years of persecution and abuse making him feel small under her fearful gaze. "Um—," He began and looked over at Inuyasha for reassurance. The other demon gave him a tired smile and a halfhearted nod, it was enough. "Yes, Papa was—the—um—your village's doctor. He trained me when I was little."

The woman nodded and held her hand to her chest, supporting it with tender fingers. "Do you think—well—," She looked down at her husband, her eyes shining with tears. "That you could—really help him?"

Jinenji was taken aback by her words, by the strange approval in her eyes, that strange acceptance. Kagome really had taken away their hate and replaced their unwarranted malice with something completely her own: acceptance, eyes that could truly see. Yes, there was still a certain amount of fear in this woman but the fear was no longer accompanied by rage or revulsion. Jinenji felt his heart warm with joy as he looked into this small woman's visage taking in her hazel eyes, they were not as wide open as Kagome's but they were cracked, they were willing to see and in time, hopefully, they would truly look at him and see him for who he really was.

"I can try." He spoke softly as he knelt down before her, a kind expression on his face. "Punctured lungs are hard to heal but if it's not too bad, I can certainly make him better."

The woman eyed him uneasily for a moment but none of the hatred of before returned to her. Instead her look was simply one that women often give to strange men, a look that was right to be on her face.

Around her the other villagers waited, some of them in great pain but too strong willed to go to the demon, not out of malice, but out of fear—they were afraid of the unknown. This was a man they had never trusted, a man they had never identified as a doctor, how could this girl trust him, how?

Jinenji gave the girl a soft smile, being extra careful not to show his fangs. "Would you like me to take a look at him now?" He spoke, a new found confidence entering him as he watched her look back at him with eyes filled only with skepticism instead of anger and rage.

She gulped but nodded hastily. "I don't want him to die." She gushed as she fell onto her knees beside him, her worry over her husband taking over her as rested a hand on Henry's leg gently.

Jinenji grinned and nodded at her as he went to work feeling lighthearted and useful.

-break-

"Thank god." Inuyasha grumbled as they finished patching up the last patient, a woman who had been hit over the head at some point by either Inuyasha or Jinenji, which neither was sure. It had taken a few hours for the tag team doctor and (although he would never admit it) nurse to finish giving medical treatment to all the villagers.

Through that time, they had learned that Kagome had in fact done more than just remove hate, she had changed the course of events for these people—they all believed there had been an attack on the village and that the attack had led them to Jinenji and his mother's home. None of them remembered fighting Inuyasha or Jinenji. In fact they seemed to remember Inuyasha helping them fight or something like that.

In the end one thing was certain, Kagome's powers were far greater than anyone could have ever imagined.

"Don't grow happy yet." Jinenji mumbled to Inuyasha as he stood back up and looked over towards the tree line some feet away. "I've one more patient to see today."

"Dear lord." Inuyasha grumbled as he glanced at the slowly awakening horizon. It was probably getting close to sunrise, he couldn't wait for it to come. Inuyasha yawned, "_As soon as that sun is over the horizon my body will heal and I won't feel tired. Good grief I hate being human_." Stretching one last time and popping his neck he followed Jinenji who had already started towards the tree, medical herbs in hand. He stopped dead in his tracts once he saw the patient in question. "_Why the hell would he help him?_"

"Mr. Carver." Jinenji called out, unaware of Inuyasha thoughts, stepping towards the one man who had bore him more hatred than any other single person.

Mr. Carver didn't make eye contact; instead he continued to lean against the tree trunk his eyes staring off, far away from Jinenji, proud and arrogant despite all the change Kagome had created. He appeared to be in his own little world or maybe he was just ignoring the half demon—some malice still present in his heart that even Kagome couldn't destroy.

"Um—," Jinenji whispered as he watched the man look off into the distance. "I know they already took care of your gun wound, sir, but I—a—have some herbs that are—well—um—they help with the pain."

The old man didn't respond, his eyes still looking into the distance, his face expressionless as he watched for the sun that was starting to peek above the horizon, much to Inuyasha's relief.

"Well," Jinenji cleared his throat, setting the herb paste next to the man's hand before backing away. "If you'd like to use it—just rub it on the wound." He made the motion of treatment with his hands before laughing, the sound awkward in the cool air. "Well—I'll just be—um—going, good night—um well morning." He turned away his large eyes looking at Inuyasha for some kind of sign. The older half demon barely shrugged before the sign came from the sound of Mr. Carver's voice.

"Jinenji." He said the name, the sound causing everyone to cease breathing in the clearing, half demon and villager alike. "I don't know why and I don't care to have it explained." His voice was harsh but his words were meaningful. "But for some reason today I—," He trailed off for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "As I watched you help us, I was reminded of your father." He reached forward touching the ointment Jinenji had laid beside him absentmindedly. "He was a good man you know."

Jinenji nodded, Mr. Carver continued.

"I knew him for a long time. He watched me grow; he was our family doctor when I was a boy." He scratched his nose absently. "He provided for my family when we first moved here, helped us get on out feet, gave us food, helped my father build a house." He took a deep breath, his eyes haunted with memories. "He delivered all my children, a few grandchildren even before he died." He paused on the word 'died' for a moment and Jinenji wondered if he had seen his father die. "He saved my wife when she gave birth breached and saved my eldest son when he was ill with measles." He looked up at the sky, his eyes studying the fading stars. "He was a good man, an honest man—for a long time I thought his only fault was that he chose to marry a human." He looked back at his hands. "Until together they bore a son. At that time, a realized his greatest fault was loving her."

His words stung but Jinenji didn't dare interrupt.

"I resented that child. To us," He motioned around him. "That child tarnished a good demon name but—and I can't speak for all of us but I hope I do—we were wrong." Mr. Carver looked directly at Jinenji then, his eyes tough, commanding, charismatic in a way. "You may have mixed blood but you are still that good man's son. I watched you heal these people tonight and I was astounded when I thought for a second that I—," His eyes grew hazy with memories once again. "I thought that I was watching him. That you were him." He gazed at Jinenji, his eyes that had once been so full of hate now full of understanding. "You have the same gift that he did for medicine. I just wish I would have seen it sooner."

Jinenji gulped and nodded his head, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to say. After several minutes, in which the silence was only interrupted by the rustles of the night, he decided to smile. "I forgive you." He told the proud man as he closed his eyes, happy tears hitting his skin. "And—I thank you for your kind words."

"Jinenji." The man addressed him by his name again, it was a kind gesture even though his voice sounded militant. "I hope with time you will come to aid us as you have today, everyday." The man looked away, his pride clouding his eyes for a moment but only a moment as Kagome's power worked its magic riding the man of his racist thoughts before they could even form. "We would appreciate it, if you were able to lend us your skill whenever the need arises."

Jinenji was silent, his heart beat wildly in his chest. Never in all his years of life had he imagined such a complete change could ever occur. Kagome was a goddess—there was no other explanation. Only a goddess could remove so much hate, so much clouding malice and contempt from the eyes of a man who had wanted him dead his whole life. Maybe that's why she had almost died, it had to have taken a great deal of power to enact such a change. "_Thank you Kagome_." He found himself thinking, his heart reaching for her, so happy that it had saved her. That he had done the impossible for her, when she had clearly done the impossible for him. "_I will never be able to repay you for this great deed you have done for me."_ He thought to himself as he wiped his eyes and attempted not to cry.

"Sir—a-a-a," He cleared his throat and licked his lips, willing himself to control his emotions. He sniffled the sound like a horse's nay before he finally let go, allowing the tears to fall openly for all to see. "I would be honored." He whispered through his tears. "To help you in any way I can." He looked up his eyes full of hope. "As a part of this village, as your neighbor," He said the word, his heart filling happiness when no one screamed at him for admitting it. "It is the very least I can do."

Jinenji's smile then was a million times brighter than the dawning sun.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review _

**Congrats to Nur Nur for being reviewer 950! Edited for Grammar and Content 11/12/2011 and for Accents 6/5/2013.  
**

**Chapter Fun Fact: **This is to date the longest chapter in the whole of the fiction.**  
**

**Bonus Point:**

The villagers at the end of this chapter believe that Jinenji helped save them from something attacking their village. Has does this relate to the actual Jinenji arch in the anime and/or manga?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

"I Want to Change the World" is a song sung by V-6 that was used for the opening of the very first season of Inuyasha! Congrats to the winners:

Rmk11, RavenShadow, Regina lunaris, Ciao From Indiana, eloquent dreams, Saria Forest14, Little Margarita, Warm-Amber92, Nur Nur, StrikerTheWolf, inuKag4eva, Litle C, flamendwaterislochnessmonster, Kiarra24, glon morski, SilverStarWing, Coka Cookie Cola, 3lue 3utterfly, Purple Dragon Ranger, Summer Jasmine, InuEared Miko of Darkness, SharaMoon, HeavenlyEclipse,

**Notes:**

**CPR – **CPR is a modern medical revival technique. The development of the current method started in 1767 when the Society for Recovery of Drowned Persons was created in Amsterdam. At the time of this fiction there would be no distinct strategy resembling CPR, however, physicians would have been aware of:

1. Applying manual pressure to the abdomen to push water from the stomach (A concept that preceded the act of stimulating the heart through pushing on the chest)

2. Respirations into the victim's mouth, either using a bellows or with a mouth-to-mouth method.

Therefore it is safe to assume that someone with medical training would be able to deduce a method of reviving a victim of cardiac arrest. However, it should be noted, that during this time the success of such a method was relatively slim.

**Punctured Lungs** – Jean Marc Gaspard Itard, a student of René Laennec, first recognized pneumothorax (punctured lungs) in 1803, which is a good fifteen years after this fiction. That being said, this is just the documented first case of a punctured lung, meaning someone else could have figured it out before but not have been in a position to publish it for all of the medical community to see. Thus, making it possible for Jinenji to have figured it out first lol.

**Fun Fact:** In the Society of Recovery of Drowned Persons guide to reviving a drowning victim, mouth-to-mouth or mouth-to-nostril respiration includes the advice that "a cloth or handkerchief may be used to render the operation less indelicate."

**Next Chapter:**

**A Father's Dying Gift**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

11/11/2011


	39. An Interlude

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's._

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**An Interlude **

Sun entered the small room shinning down with its morning splendor onto the peacefully sleeping face of one Kagome Dresmont as she laid curled up upon the floor in a make shift bed. The sun shifted over her features highlighting her cheek bones and her parted rosy lips magnificently as a breeze fluttered through the opened window touching her hair with a light taunting caress. A tender strand of which brushed over her nose tickling her slightly with its feather light touch. She scrunched her face from the sweep and worried her lip before sighing and absently turning her head until the hair moved on its own leaving her in peace once more. "Hm," She grumbled before burying her head into the soft pillow underneath it, her face charming and innocent, her cheeks rosy, delicate, and almost naïve.

Sitting beside her, leaning against the wall one leg extended out before him and the other bent at the knee drawn tightly to his chest, Inuyasha smiled softly as he watched her sleep his chin resting on his bent knee. "_She's—_." He thought to himself his impression of her growing even fonder as she unconsciously licked her lips and sighed. "_Gorgeous_." The thought came and passed as he smiled, his eyes focused on her taking in the way the air flowed from between those amazingly ample lips. In and out—in and out. His face darkened, his eyes becoming molten in color and brooding. "I almost," He whispered into the soft morning air. "She almost—," He grunted and sighed heavily closing his eyes. "That breath almost stopped." He admitted lifting his head up from his knee slowly, his arms coming up to wrap around the limb, drawing it closer to his chest as his head leaned back.

The thought gnawed at him with sharp teeth, ripping into his chest as his expression grew darker and darker, that moment haunting him. The pain he had felt when he had realized she wasn't breathing, the pain he had felt when Jinenji told him she was dead and that there was nothing left for her but the solitary darkness of the unknown, had nearly (for lack of a better term) killed him. Absently, he reached up to touch his cheek, remembering the strange wetness that had gathered there. At the time it had seemed supernatural but looking back at it now he knew it had in fact happened: he had cried. Inuyasha gritted his teeth for a second as his heart briefly relived that moment when he had lost himself to his own anguish and pain. He opened his eyes slowly as the feeling passed and took in her now peacefully sleeping form but to his unclear vision all he could see was her pale and lifeless body, lying in a field of herbs, her chest neither rising nor falling.

"Kago—," He started to speak but stopped himself allowing his eyes to narrow as if he was wincing. "_I've never_," He thought as he lowered his head, resting it once again on his knee. "_I've never felt pain like that before. Never._" He took a deep sharp breath holding it as his chest tightened. "_I've never wanted—felt the need—," _He hissed and clutched his fist, cracking the knuckles. "I've never cri—." The words died on his lips and he growled a part of him feeling weak for having the emotions but knowing why he had felt that way. "It's because I was human." He reasoned the new torrent of demon philosophy sharp in his mind.

It wasn't in the demon's nature to feel the need to cry or become so emotional over something like a death, even the death of a loved one. The demon would only hate, would grow violent, would fight, and would threaten as Inuyasha's demon side had. It had snarled and growled and said horrible things to Jinenji, wanting nothing more than to kill what had hurt her and destroy what had not been able to save her but that was the demon. The human in him that had controlled him at the time was a different story. It had felt the lack of connection, felt Kagome pull away so vividly and yet it still had not known anger, it had not known violence, or even hate. The human had only known pain and its response, the only thing it had known to do, was to cry. So now as he sat half demon once again, the blood of demonic reason running through his veins, he couldn't help but feel weak for having let that human emotion take him so strongly.

"_How could I?"_ He asked himself and yet a small voice in his mind reasoned that it was okay, having emotions didn't make you weak, feeling pain didn't make him any less strong or any less of a man. Tell that to a demon though and they will never believe you. Inuyasha brought a hand to his face and rubbed at his eyes, he felt tired still and slightly weighed down by his hard to ignore painful memories. That little prickling in his heart was just too much. "_It hurts even now._" His mind whispered and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk darkly. "How long till the pain goes away?" He muttered absently a part of him not even registering that he had spoken. He chuckled slightly and leaned his head back allowing it to rest against the wood of the wall. "It doesn't matter anyway," he told himself this time his mind registering his words. "She's alive, right? She lived and that's all that matters, Kagome lived." A tickle in his stomach made him feel nauseous for a moment, his own statement stirring some irrational sense of fear.

"_Okaa-san!"_

Inuyasha blinked, the maternal call causing his chest to feel as if it had been pierced. It was the same sensation he had gotten when he had watched Kagome's lifeless body but somehow it was even worse. "What?" He questioned as memories flooded him—painful memories from painful times, pains he had pushed himself to forget but could no longer suppress.

"_Okaa-san!" He screamed his eyes darting around as the small houses around him began to burn, the smell of smoke causing his head to feel fuzzy and his eyes to water. "Okaa-san where are you?" He yelled out as he brought his sleeve up to cover his nose, hoping it would prevent some of the affects he knew the smoke could have on his system. _

_He jumped as the sound of a nearby roof clasping under the weight of flames hit his ears, his head whipping around to watch the destruction with sick fascination. Eyes wide he stared, the giant leaping flames reflected in his vision. The house was engulfed, consumed. He winced when the small and expensive glass windows burst, glass shattering everywhere as the fire pushed and ate at the wood that surrounded them hungrily like a monster. _

"_Help me, ahh!" _

_He fell backwards from the sheer intensity of the scream that came from the house, his hands barely having time to support himself so he wouldn't get hurt. Inuyasha watched in panic as a villager ran from the burning home, his body alight with flames, his flesh practically melting away from the heat of them. _

"_Help," He screamed again as he fell to his knees, rolling on the ground in an attempt to cool his flesh with the dirt of the road. It was useless. "He—p—," He tried to call out again, his hands reaching helplessly forward, the flames still eating away at his skin. "Ah—pl—se—."His words died on his throat as the scolding fire consumed him. "M—."_

_His voice cut off at the same time as his life. _

_Inuyasha sat there for a few seconds body trembling, his young eyes staring wide at the man before him who was now clearly unmoving. The flames continued to consume him, eating away at his body bit by bit, the smell of human flesh nauseating to Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He felt the bile rise in his throat, he felt his eyes begin to water, he ripped them away, threw himself onto his hands and knees and promptly threw up everything he had eaten that day. _

_Gagging on the taste of his own vomit Inuyasha dragged himself as far away from the smell of burning flesh as he could, his watery eyes barely registering the chaos around him as the whole of the village began to go up in flames; other people emerging from huts, some on fire, some alive but crying out the names of loved ones who were not._

"_Why?" He found himself whispering, his eyes blurring as he looked at the chaos around him. "Nanio?" The whole village was burning to the ground, slowly sinking into none existence and all because of plague and the governments fear that it might spread. He felt tears build in his eyes, felt pain in his heart. "Nani?" He whispered again his native tongue tight in his throat. _

_Gradually, his head looked around as if in a daze, his eyes watching as more and more people fell consumed by flames sent from friendly officials. His nose tried to scent the air, tried to find her smell, his mother's smell among the disarray. He smelt nothing but fire and the burning flesh of the dead._

"_I have to—," He found himself whispering as he forced himself to stand from his hands and knees, his eyes wide, still much too young to live through such shock. "Okaa-san wa—," He tried to say as he pushed himself forwards the best he could, his eyes dazed but still searching, trying to find her. He had to find her. He just had to. _

_Inuyasha forced himself to take a step, his feet shaky and his head spinning as he tried to look in every direction at once. "Okaa-san—," He tried to scream but the sound came out muffled. He closed his eyes, he bit his lip, he pushed the once again rising bile back down before he screamed. "Okaa-san!"_

_His voice reverberated in the small village but no sweet voice greeted it. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, felt his mind go even dizzier as he looked around himself as if the world was moving in slow motion. He felt the pain and fear of the unknown push into his soul. The tears started to haunt his vision—he just had to find her, he just had to._

The memory faded or really Inuyasha cut it off and locked it away as he closed his eyes tightly. He took a deep shaky breath, his mind reeling momentarily as his heart raced. "Okaa-san." He whispered softly his voice sounding small, young. His hand trembled as he brought it upwards into his hair grabbing hold of the tresses stiffly as he tried hard to remember her face. Black hair and eyes—she was the only one in her family who had had either—the smell of dandelions and a brook, a stream? Her skin was so pale, always pale even when she spent time in the sun she was simply fair. Inuyasha smiled faintly but the expression didn't last.

"_Okaa-san!"_

He gulped, the rest of that memory pushing at him so hard that it nearly broke through his tightly woven dam of protection but he refused, he couldn't let it in, he couldn't remember the woman who had loved him, who had lost her life for him. "_How old was I then?"_ He thought to himself, his inner voice soft as if it didn't want to be heard, didn't want to remember. "_Twelve—thirteen? Maybe a little older, younger_." His mind seemed to reply without his consent. "_I was so young, too young_." He told himself his mind slowly turning remembering the blame. "If only Nii-chan—." He growled low in his throat, the thought of his brother actually causing his skin to crawl. He snorted, the memories dissipating in favor of the less disheartening topic. "That back stabbing bastard—," He closed his eyes again, refusing to say what came next. "It doesn't matter." He told himself bluntly but that didn't stop the pain that was associated with the only other woman who had truly accepted him. "Damn it." He cursed and dug one of his clawed hands into his leg as deeply as he could.

"I—ya."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened as her voice caressed his ears. "K—," His voice froze on his lips as he took in the sight of her. She had turned to face him in the time he had been thinking, her jacket which had been closed tightly for warmth now opened slightly around her shoulders, the soft cotton shirt that was too big for her also hanging low, exposing her delicate and delicious neck along with the mark he had long ago placed on her flesh.

He gulped, his eyes focused and his expression tight as he stared at that mark, that sign of complete and utter acceptance. The dog on her flesh glared back at him, its dark red eyes alert and intense as if challenging him. Underneath it in bright kanji his name gleamed, each character a haunting reminder that Kagome was his and his alone—that she was his to protect till the day he died.

"_That's not true."_ A voice inside him whispered dangerously, it was gruff and demonic. "_Mark can fade, not permanent._ _We claim her now, mark stays forever._"

Inuyasha pushed his ears back to his skull. "She's not ours to claim." He grumbled into the air, responding to the voice inside his head. "If it disappears we'll just have to let her g—," Once again he cut himself off, unable to deal with his own thoughts

"_We claim her_." It mumbled back, fainter this time but still loud and temperamental. "_Then she never leave_."

"Tst." Inuyasha clicked his tongue, extending his bent knee out straight in front of him as he brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. "_It's not that simple_." He told himself but the voice didn't respond, the demon in him disappearing for now. "_It's not that simple at all_."

"Ya." Kagome mumbled again drawing Inuyasha back to her form. "Sh." She finished so softly that Inuyasha's dog like ears had to strain to hear her. "A."

He smiled at that last vague syllable, unable to stop his face from lighting with pride at the thought that she might be saying his name. "Thank god I'm demon." He mumbled his ears twitching, picking up every little possible sound, even the muffled distorted sound of his name on her lips. He leaned his head back, resting it against the solid wood logs of the wall, his eyes drifting backwards looking up at the sky outside as his arms crossed before his chest. "_It's been two days_." Inuyasha took a deep breath as the thought entered his mind. "_Two very long days since she—passed out._" Once again his mind drifted to her death and he gritted his teeth as the sensation of that hurt came back to disturb him once more. "_Why?_" He wanted to yell but instead settled on screaming in his head. "_Why did it affect me so much?"_ He lurched his head backwards, banging it against the side of the wall. "It's not like she's mother," He reasoned as he banged his head again, trying not to be too loud. "Shit, I didn't even feel this way when Kikyo—."

He froze, the words died. Kikyo. He hadn't been there when she died but when he had found out he hadn't even thought to cry. He had only been able to stand in front of her grave as the small Kaede wailed in grief.

"I wasn't human." He told himself quickly a part of him afraid to think that he would cry for Kagome and not for the woman he had once loved. "That's why I cr-ie-d for Kagome, because I was human." He cringed even as he said the word 'cried' finding it hard to say out loud. Inuyasha sighed, his words tasted bitter in his mouth not just because it was hard for him to say them but because even he realized he was lying to himself. He knew—he truly did that even if he had been a demon, he would have cried when he saw Kagome die. He nodded to himself but didn't press the issue, not ready yet to really deal with it.

"_She accepts you and that's far too important to lose. You know that's why you'd cry, stop denying it."_

Inuyasha jumped and glanced around, that hadn't been his demon talking to him, he could have sworn those words weren't in his head at all but had been spoken out loud or maybe they were just a fragment in his mind that had been just that clear and significant. He closed his eyes again, allowing the thought to actually wash over him, knowing it was true. Very true. "When did I—," He whispered as he opened his eyes and took in her gentle sleeping face. "When did I come to need you so badly in my life, Kagome?" He knew it was impossible to really pinpoint a time it seemed like he just always had, from the moment his lips had touched her hand.

Inuyasha smiled at the memory of her soft skin, at the memory of how she had blushed, how her scent had spiked and her lips had parted. Those lips, those lips—the ones that he had kissed, that parted so delicately when she slept. Those lips that hummed, that sang when no one listened, that spoke such fragile and worldly words. Those lips that taunted, that toyed and bantered, those lips that challenged, that did not fear him.

He licked his own lips feeling as if he could still taste her against them and sighed contentedly, the pain in his heart lessening. Inuyasha found himself once again at peace or as peaceful as he could really be. He gave her a crocked frown and leaned his head back against the wall once again as he brought his legs to crisscross, his hands resting on his knees. "_I want to keep this feeling_." He told himself vaguely as his body really started to relax for the first time in days. Oddly, he realized but didn't voice or even think, the idea that to keep this feeling he would have to keep her.

He sighed and closed his eyes content to simply sit and take in the scents and sounds around him.

"_How nice_." He thought before suddenly, a particular and familiar scent hit his nose causing it to actually twitch. "Sandalwood." He identified as the calming and timid smell reached him. "Jinenji." He opened his eyes and frowned, the scent was going away from the house, "_I guess he's going to town again_." Inuyasha deduced, "_Probably to give them more medicine_." He snorted, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "_He's a better man than me, I would'a let them suffer_." Tucking his chin to his chest he once again tried to relax but was stopped as his nose was assaulted with the scent of Jinenji's mother. She was close, probably having just parted ways with her son. His ears twitched on his head as he picked up the sound of her soft footfalls and then her mild grunt as she adjusted something that was most likely too heavy for her to really carry as far a distance as she was. Huffing he stood and stretched, popping his neck absently, "I guess I'll see if she needs anything." He grumbled to himself but there was no bite in his tone.

Groaning he reached for his coat that rested on a nearby chair and prepared to put it on when he noticed Kagome shifting out of the corner of his eye. Glancing towards her he watched as she shivered and turned on her other side, wrapping her arms around herself instinctively as the breeze washed over her. Although it was not cold, the breeze was slightly chilly, seeing as it was still early morning.

She whimpered in her sleep and Inuyasha felt his eyes go soft. "_Kagome_," He thought her name faintly, his hands longing to reach for her, longing to encircle her, warm her but—he frowned. "_Just because she accepts me doesn't mean I can—._" Inuyasha pushed the thought away, his heart stinging in his chest as he pushed it aside.

Doubts locked away once again, Inuyasha clutched his jacket tightly in his fingers, his eyes watching her as she grumbled and burrowed her hands into her own jacket sleeves as the breeze drifted over them, cooling them. Without another thought he loosened his grip and bent over her draping the red jacket across her form with such care that it seemed he thought her made of glass.

"Sleep well and warm," He muttered to her as he came to stand tall once again, his eyes fixed on her and her smile that slowly made its way across her face as she pulled the warm jacket tight around her frame.

As if she was a demon she burrowed her nose into his collar and much to his amazement took a long unconscious breath, her smile growing. "In—sha." She mumbled causing his ears to perk up and his eyes to go wide.

He gulped and shook his head bringing a hand up to settle in his hair and tug, pulling him back to the proper world, the world where her smelling him had been a fluke and her mumbling his name had been a misunderstanding, not real, a world where she had said something else, something similar, something that anyone could misinterpret and confuse easily with the name Inuyasha. With a long breath he moved to leave the room, his heart begging him to stay but his mind thinking better of it.

Reaching for the door handle, he barely touched his fingers to it before he found himself turning to look at her one last time. She was snuggled deep into his jacket, only her eyes, forehead, and hair visible to his pupils now. He smiled to himself faintly before biting his lip, an odd thought coming to him as he scented the air. "_Her scent will be on my jacket now_." He licked his lips. "_I wonder how long it will smell like her?_" Shaking the thought from himself he pushed the door opened to leave the small bedroom, walking out on quiet feet before closing it behind him with a soft click.

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened from the sound only to immediately close as a bright light blinded her. She hissed and groaned turning her face away from it before blinking a few times, allowing her pupils time to adjust. After a moment her blurry vision stabilized and she was met with the sight of a log wall, the wall to a log cabin. "Huh?" She grumbled as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, furrowing her brow when the distinct feeling of fabric (a blanket) falling from her shoulders met her.

Curiously, she looked down at the fabric that now pulled around her waist, it was bright red and very familiar. She gulped, recognizing the red jacket easily, after all she had seen it every day for the better part of a month and a half. "Inuyasha." She whispered into the cool air as her fingers brushed over the outer light fabric of the Captain's jacket. "Your jacket?" She mumbled, her face flushing as she dropped her hands away from the fabric letting them rest at her side. "He—he let me use his jacket as a blanket." The blush grew slightly powdering her cheeks.

Carefully, she reached down and fingered the soft fabric, the pads of her fingertips remembering its texture vividly. Her hands trembled slightly as she ran them in a petting motion, her eyes watching as the fabric turned darker as she brushed down then lighter as she ran her fingers back up. Worrying her lip she grabbed the fabric tightly in still shaking fingers, her hands fisting in the material before suddenly letting go her eyes growing huge as a faint memory assaulted her.

_"Miss Dresmont." He asked in a small voice, his eyes looking almost frightened, unsure. "May I kiss you?"_

"_When he kissed me_," She remembered as she wrapped her fingers around the fabric again, this time gently bringing the jacket upwards so she could study it more closely. "_I grabbed this jacket just like this_." Surprisingly, no blush crept to her cheeks from the thought instead only other thoughts crept into her mind. "Inuyasha." She whispered the name her eyes fluttering closed as she pulled the jacket into a tight hug, her mind imagining that it was him that she was holding to her breast.

"_You're alive_."

Her eyes snapped opened as the sound of his voice reached her from days before. "That's right." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the jacket away and looked at it with avid curiosity. "He—he thought I was dead?" She furrowed her brow. Inuyasha had believed she was dead when really—to her knowledge—her body had merely been resting while she remained within the world of the white. "Where was I?" Kagome pondered out loud as she allowed her hands and subsequently the jacket to fall to her lap. "That place—."

"_Is not definable."_

Kagome winced as the thought entered her psyche loudly as if it had not been thought at all but instead true words had been spoken by a true mouth. Taking a calming breath she cleared her throat and sighed. "If it's not definable then what is it, how can something exist but have no definition?" Her expression turned dark as her mind went on overdrive. "Maybe, it was just a weird dream." She tried to conclude rationally. "Yeah—a very weird dream." Vaguely, she realized she had had weird dreams before and this was no weird dream.

"Will you just hold still?"

Kagome jumped, that had diffidently not been in her head like the other words before. Glancing towards the small door Kagome noticed the bedroom for the first time. She tilted her head to the side and looked hastily around at the small bed off in the corner, the wardrobe and the desk along with its chair. "_Forget the white void, where am I now?" _She silently mused and raised an eyebrow.

"Will you stop trying to pull my clothes off, woman?"

Kagome felt her eyes grow large, her face turning into a brilliant shade of red as the Captain's undeniable voice filled the small bedroom as well (she could only guess) as the rest of the house. She heard the sound of clothes ruffling and then something that sounded akin to a chair moving across the floor.

"Oh shush," A woman's voice grumbled tiredly. "I'm just checking your wounds."

She blinked, "_Was that Mrs. Haniyama?" _Before the thought left her mind, her question was already really answered.

"For the last time Haniyama," Inuyasha threw back sounding irritated. "There's no wound to check."

Kagome turned all her attention on the door, pushing herself upwards so she could stand. Her knees shook as she did so, the act of standing something wholly harder than she had suspected it would be. "_How long have I been asleep?_" She wondered before the sound of Haniyama's voice filled the air again.

"You were shot!"

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath at the words, her mind racing back to the time not too long ago (at least she assumed it hadn't happened too long ago). "I forgot." She chastised herself. "_How could I forget?_" Moving to the door as fast as she could on her still rebelling legs Kagome reached for the handle, attempting to turn it as Inuyasha's voice filled the air once more.

"Key word 'were,'" Inuyasha groused. "That's past tense as in I'm not shot now but was. It's healed!"

Kagome managed to make her equally limp and shaking arms turn the door knob before pushing the door opened in time to hear and see Haniyama protest, one of her long old fingers pushing Inuyasha in the chest as the man leaned against the table, arms crossed.

"No one heals that fast." She told him bluntly as she motioned to a chair nearby. "Now sit and be quiet."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated. "Hello," He told her smartly motioning to his body with one hand while the other stayed semi crossed in front of his chest. "Demon blood, you have a son with demon blood, you should get this."

Haniyama practically growled in response, her eyes gleaming with anger. "He still wouldn't be healed from a gun wound that fast." She reasoned slowly, her voice clipped and sharp.

"How do you know," Inuyasha challenged his eyes almost luminous, one eyebrow raised in distaste as he leaned towards her. "Has he ever been shot?"

Haniyama's angered frown turned into an almost laughing grin. "Yes."

Inuyasha's smug face fell as he realized his argument had been crippled. "Damn—," He mumbled just soft enough that it was barely heard. Clearing his throat he stood back up straight his eyes closed as he spoke again rather matter of factly. "Well there's a difference you know between me and Jinenji." He spoke calmly but even a gullible fool would have seen he was just pulling at strings. "Different types of demon have different healing times."

Haniyama crossed her arms mimicking his arrogant posture. "Prove it."

Without hesitation Inuyasha responded tightly. "Why should I?"

"Dear Lord boy," Haniyama groaned as exasperated with the situation as he was. "Are you shy or something?"

"Just take my word on it and leave it alone." Inuyasha fired back as his eye twitched.

"No." Haniyama said firmly her eye also twitching.

Silently, having not yet been noticed, Kagome watched both strong headed individuals face off. The two stared at each other for some time Haniyama glaring, her eyes dark and treacherous and Inuyasha matching her gaze, his eyes golden and shinning as the sun entered the small front living area through the window.

"Wait?" Kagome mumbled her own eyes brightening as a surge of happiness filled her at the sight of his golden irises. They were really gold, the fact deeply registered in her mind, his eyes were that beautiful molten gold once again. "Inuyasha, you changed back!" She cried out as she lunged forward, catching both Haniyama and Inuyasha off guard.

"Kago—," Inuyasha tried to say but his words dyed on his lips as he felt her small arms come around his broad waist, her head burrowing in his chest as she cried with relief and happiness. "Me." He finished his jaw dropping as he debated what he should do. Should he hug her? Comfort her? In his current state it was really a hard decision to make, some things really were just easier with human emotions.

"I'm so glad." Kagome whispered against his cotton clad chest her happiness from seeing him strong and arrogant and with golden eyes again pushing her well beyond the standards of propriety.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded as he looked down at the top of her head feeling awkward but secretly (and openly) delighted that she was hugging him. "Me too."

Kagome grinned, her eyes opening and then widening as she was met with the sight of his white clad chest. Letting out a sound similar to a mouse's squeak she ripped her arms from him, pulling herself back her cheeks tinted prettily with red.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the sight of her standing in front of him with dusted cheeks and pretty morning curls. She shifted, her eyes staring at the ground, her hair covering them slightly but it was still too short yet to truly prevent him from seeing the stormy depths of her whimsical gray eyes. He opened his mouth fully prepared to tell her how absolutely stunning she was but lost his nerve when she glanced up at him from beneath her short bangs.

"A—," He stuttered slightly and instantly growled the sound making both Kagome and Haniyama jump. "Sorry." He mumbled with regret, "_God damn it, what the hell is wrong with me!"_ For a second he seriously contemplated beating his head against the nearby wall but forced himself to stop before he did. "_This is the only time I think I've ever missed being fucking human_. _It was so much easier when I was human yesterday_." Snorting and crossing his arms nervously he grumbled, "How are you feeling?"

Kagome looked at him for several seconds not saying a word, her eyes studying him observing him plainly as if she was trying to decide what was wrong. After a moment she smiled, the small turn of her lips just that, small. "_Inuyasha_," The name was whispered in her mind. "_You're back to normal again aren't you?_" She felt a little sad at the realization. She had been right in her previous deduction made just before Jinenji had started his fight, Inuyasha's human side was simply—softer—than his demon side. "_I guess it's easier to show emotion with a human mind, right? Demons are never really emotional._" She allowed the information to run off her back as she gingerly responded to him. "I feel fine, how 'bout you?"

"We're about to find out," Haniyama interjected before Inuyasha could even think of how to respond to her. "As soon as I'm done with him," She jabbed her thumb in Inuyasha's direction as she looked at Kagome, her critical eye already assessing the girl. From the looks of her slight frown, she wasn't too worried, which reassured Kagome greatly but Haniyama still didn't have the relieved look she had hoped for. "There's some stuff we need to look over on ya girl." She pursed her lips and clicked her tongue. "You have been out a while."

As if coming out of a daze Inuyasha shook his head violently and stepped forward towards Haniyama his hands held out in front of him in reasoning. "Haniyama, look over Kagome, I'm fine really." He told her, his voice no longer snide but instead almost slightly pleading. He reached down and grabbed the corner of his shirt, pulling it up easily, revealing somewhat healed flesh.

Kagome blushed as she took in his toned stomach in full daylight, vaguely noting that his skin was in fact more pale where the sun normally didn't reach. Haniyama stepped forward unaffected by the firm abs of youth, her expression dark as she leaned down and looked over the old wound critically. For the most part the bullet hole looked fine, his demon blood having healed it quickly over the past two days. The edges, although rough were no longer red and agitated, all signs of possible infection absent and signs of healing apparent.

Nodding absently, Haniyama straightened back up and eyed him, looking him up and down before sighing heavily sounding annoyed, as if her sigh was trying to say was-that-so-hard. "It looks fine," She grunted as she walked towards the cupboard to collect some of the things she might need during the check up for Kagome. "But if you get an infection in that thing and die, it was no fault of mine," She told him as she rummaged, turning around to look at him for only a second, her eyes as sharp as any skilled mother. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like this is the first time I've been shot you know." Inuyasha grumbled as he let go of the edge of his shirt, allowing it to drop back around his waist as he turned towards the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped towards him confused, her hand reaching out for him slightly. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back later." He told her as he turned looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "So you can have some privacy."

Blushing for what felt like the millionth time that day Kagome nodded her head silently watching as he disappeared from the room, closing the door behind him easily. "_Somehow_," Kagome thought as she brought her hands in front of her and worried her fingers together. "_I feel like I wouldn't have minded him staying_."

"Take a seat at the table Kagome." Haniyama instructed as she continued to rummage in her cupboard, every once in a while finding something she needed and placing it on the table.

Nodding slightly, Kagome obeyed and sat down silently as she glanced around the room. It looked the same as it had before with the small hearth next to the cupboard and the table and chairs; the only difference between her first time sitting her and her last being the lack of Inuyasha—the lack of Jinenji. Glancing around she pursed her lips before turning her attention to the old woman in the cupboard. "Mrs. Haniyama, where's Jinenji?"

"He's in town," Her muffled reply came from the cabinet. "Mr. Carver and him are making arrangements."

"_Arrangements?"_ Kagome thought and raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands skillfully in her lap, years of etiquette apparent in just her posture. "If you don't mind me asking, what arrangements are being made between the two?"

Haniyama finally pulled herself out from the cupboard a small clay cup in her hand. She glanced at Kagome briefly, her eyes seeming to sparkle. "They're making arrangements for Jinenji to sell his medicines," She informed a warranted smile on her face. "And become the town doctor, just as his father was so long ago."

Kagome smiled as the information sank in, "What a change." She whispered her eyes growing wide with disbelief. "Just like that?"

The old woman fingered the cup in her hands, her old eyes looking down at it as she drew her lips into a tight line that slowly turned into a soft smile. "Jinenji told me—," she whispered, her fingers still taunting the cup a little. "About what you did Kagome." Haniyama continued her old eyes far off, remembering a lot more than just what Jinenji had told her; remembering instances and pains that now would forever only be dark memories, all because of the girl before her currently.

"_What I did?"_ Kagome drew her brow together and thought for a second. Unlike all the other times she had used her powers she remembered exactly what had happened instantly. She was almost surprised that it hadn't been the first thing she had thought about when she woke up. But then again, she could probably blame a certain red jacket for that.

Still, she remembered everything, she remembered the light, she remembered the feeling of evil and hate in the air, she even remembered how the hate had turned purple as it dissipated into the sky. She remembered the screams, the pain of that evil being ripped from the peoples very souls. It had been horrific and yet—Kagome knew it had been necessary. If she hadn't of pushed that hate from their bodies then Jinenji and his mother would still be hated for pathetic and unwarranted reason. After all, the world is truly beautiful when one looks at it with eyes unclouded by hate, that are wide opened and can really see everything it has to offer.

However, for all her memories of the event she really had had no idea what her actions would accomplish at the time, she had only known that it had to be done, for Jinenji, for his mother, she had to remove the hate. "_So that's what happens_." She thought a smile on her face. "_When you remove somebody's hate_."

Jinenji would finally get what he had always wanted, acceptance from the people who were his neighbors, from the people he had known all his life but had never been recognized by. Now, he would be seen, he would be appreciated, he would be able to follow in the footsteps he had always longed to walk. "I'm so glad." She whispered faintly into the air. "I'm so glad that Jinenji's being accepted, that they're not shunning him anymore."

The old woman nodded, her old eyes glossy as if she was about to cry. "So am I." Her voice broke a little and she brought a hand to her face wiping at the tears there. "Thank you, for—for that. Without you, we would still be hated," Her voice shook slightly as she spoke, a light whimper barely audible as she turned a wide smile upwards to Kagome, her expression one of complete admiration. "You are an amazing girl Kagome Dresmont."

Kagome blushed faintly and looked away, her expression the picture of humility. "I didn't—I just did what came—natu—."

Haniyama's soft chuckle stopped Kagome from speaking further as the old woman turned away, dipping the cup she held in her hand into the jug beside the hearth. "Just take the compliment dear." She chastised softly, her voice holding no malice but instead only more thankfulness.

"Thank you." Kagome replied with her head down and the faint blush still coating her cheeks. "Um," She fidgeted for a moment, wanting desperately to change the subject and bring the attention off of praising her and onto something else. Thinking quickly, searching for anything to change the topic to, Kagome bounced slightly worrying her lip as an earlier question popped back into her head. "Mrs. Haniyama." She questioned softly waiting for the old woman to turn back to her. "How long was I out?"

"Just two days." Haniyama told her as she made her way over to the table, sitting in the chair closest to Kagome, the cup still held tightly in her hand as she glanced over the assortment of herbs and roots and even stems she had laid out.

Internally Kagome sighed in relief as the previous subject dropped. On the hole, she wasn't really surprised that she had been out that long. In previous instances where she used her power she had been out even longer than just two days, so it was actually more of a surprise that she had woken up in just two days than it was that she had been out for what was relatively a long time. In a way, that made this instance the strange one. Tilting her head to the side, she silently wondered if perhaps the white void had attributed to her quick recovery, assuming that she hadn't dreamed up its existence.

"Two days." She finally repeated softly her expression easy and unhindered by the information. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really." Haniyama supplied as she set down the cup and reached forward with one hand to touch Kagome's wrist feeling for her pulse, counting under her breath as each beat struck against her well honed fingers. After a minute she pulled away satisfied that all was normal and put her hands underneath Kagome's chin, feeling her neck absently checking for any swelling or other abnormalities. "We've just been going about out daily routines." She told Kagome as she continued to feel. "It's almost the end of summer so we're prepping the fields for winter. Finishing the harvesting and stuff of the like."

"Oh," Kagome mumbled as Haniyama looked into one of her eyes intently before turning to the other one. "That must be difficult work."

Haniyama nodded as she turned Kagome's head to the side, taking in her profile for a second, before turning her back and opening her mouth to glance inside. "Mr. Inuyasha has been helping us out in the fields." Haniyama continued as she moved away, allowing Kagome to close her mouth as she set back in the chair once again reaching for one of the herbs she had sat on the table, grabbing her mortar and pestle.

Carefully she added the herb into the mortar, holding the pestle oddly in her left hand before going to work grinding up the small dried leaf, quickly turning it into a slightly chunky powder. Reaching across the table with her unused right hand she grabbed another herb, throwing it into the mortar before grinding it with the other one. The sound of the two pieces of stone scrapping against each other filled the room for a moment as Haniyama concentrated, her face flushed as she worked, her eyes focused watching the herbs as they were ground, waiting for the right consistency.

Her hands stopped moving abruptly and she set the pestle down, bringing the mortar to her face, inspecting the mixture. Nodding to herself she reached for the cup of water again adding the powder to it before reaching across the table for a small jar. Uncorking the jar she added some of its thick contents in so fast that Kagome couldn't be sure what was actually in the jar. Skillfully, Haniyama mixed the concoction with a spoon before she handed it to Kagome.

"That Mr. Inuyasha is actually a decent farmer." She commented absentmindedly as if the conversation had never halted.

Kagome blinked swiftly, stopping the cup before she could bring it unquestioningly to her lips. "Re-ea-lly?" She stuttered the knowledge that the Captain was good at something that happened on land, somewhat shocking.

"Drink it dear." Haniyama told her sternly while taping the bottom of the cup, her expression almost matching the one she had given to Inuyasha earlier.

Kagome nodded hurriedly before she placed the cup to her lips and took a taste, her eyes widening when she brought it away for a moment surprised. "It tastes like honey." She commented and Haniyama chuckled.

"The honey covers the taste of the bitter medicine." She told Kagome the chuckle still present as she turned away back to the table grabbing the jar of what was now most diffidently honey and placing the cork back inside.

Kagome drank the rest of the cup down, the sweet taste of honey dissipating towards the end, turning into something very bitter tasting. "Yuck." She sounded sticking out her tongue slightly. Haniyama nodded, her face actually somewhat sympathetic as she handed Kagome another cup, this one of just water. Kagome smiled in appreciation, taking the cup and drinking it swiftly to get the taste out of her mouth. "So, I guess I should have asked earlier," Kagome started sheepishly. "But, what is the medicine for?"

"You've been asleep a while," Haniyama told her as she took the cup of water away from Kagome and set it back on the table. "And since you were asleep we were unable to really feed you anything more than broth and give you nothing more than a little water." She cleared her throat as she stood slowly her whole body creaking from the action. With a tired sigh she walked over the hearth where the large jug of water lay, grabbing one of the cups from the table, she dipped it into the jug before turning back to her seat, handing it to Kagome as she sat back down slowly her old bones now cracking. "That herb concoction is full of nutrients that will help your body regain its strength faster."

"Interesting." Kagome commented as she took another sip of water before continuing where the conversation had left off. "So, you said that Inuyasha was helping you farm?"

"Oh yes," Haniyama nodded as she leaned back in her chair, relaxing for a moment as Kagome drank. "He can use the till and harvest the plants, doesn't mind getting his claws dirty that one." She smiled faintly the small lines around her mouth growing more distinct the more she pulled the corners of her lips up. "He mentioned that he was taught briefly as a boy."

"Wh—," Kagome mumbled as she brought the cup away from her lips in obvious shock. "He did?"

"He did in passing." Haniyama nodded but the smile left as she gave Kagome a quizzing look. "You really don't know," She leaned against the table as she spoke, her eyes studying Kagome with interest. "Much about him, do you?"

"No—," Kagome admitted as she glanced out the window, not wanting to look Haniyama in the eye. She winced as the sun somewhat blinded her, blinking several times as a streak of silver caught her vision. The Captain was kneeling down, a basket next to him, filled with herbs (what kind she didn't know). At a steady pace he was pulling them from the ground, wiping the dirt off, examining them and then placing them in the small basket as if it was something he had always known to do.

Kagome frowned as she watched. "_I really don't know, anything about you, do I?_"

It was true, she knew so little. She knew he was a half demon, his mother was the human and his father was the demon, she knew he was a dog demon, she knew he became human on the night of the new moon, she knew he was over four hundred years old, she knew he could play the violin, and that he had loved a girl named Kikyo (a fact she quickly pushed over and ignored).

She knew that he spoke French, Spanish, English, and the unknown language he was teaching Miroku. She knew that he had read Shakespeare; she knew that he had found Miroku and had saved Sango from the loneliness of a rejected life. She knew that he was strong, impossibly skilled with fist and feet as well as guns.

She even knew that he was a good person, that he was kind, that he was decent, that he was—everything she had thought he really was. Captain Inuyasha was the man of Port Royal, that kind man with the captivating smile. She now realized that it had not really been an act but instead only a show, showing what lay beneath the surface of the hardened man she had later met.

But for everything she knew, for every little detail she had learned of his life, there was still so much she had left to know. Where did he learn to speak so many languages, did he know more than just the ones she had heard, and where did the one he was teaching Miroku originate from, was it an obscure language of Europe or South America or Africa or was it even more exotic? Maybe it was from Asia or a place in the Tundra of Russia she had read about. There was really no telling and the fact that he knew it only sparked more questions.

Where was he from, where was he born? Who taught him propriety and philosophy, to read and to write? Who gave him Shakespeare? Why did he like it? What other novelist and playwrights and poets had he read? Why was he a pirate if he was so learned? Had he had other jobs before he took to a life at sea and if he had what had finally brought him to work on a pirate ship over another safer land position?

Perhaps he had been a navy man captured during a raid or one that had gone on his own free will as Miroku had once explained to her often happened with navy men? How long had he been a captain, what other positions and titles had he held? Where had he been? What had he seen? Had he traveled the whole of the world, beyond even the pagan's edge? Was he noble born, was he made an outcast because of his blood? Was his mother, was his father? Were either of his parents still even alive? (That she highly doubted). Who was Sesshoumaru, the name on the compass that had hurt him so badly? What had Sesshoumaru done to deserve such hate?

Kagome wetted her lips with her tongue. "_He's a mystery_." She told herself as she took a sip of water, her mind barely registering the mechanical act. "_Who is Inuyasha?"_ She wondered as her eyes washed over him as he continued to grab at herbs, pulling and yanking on them gently, trying desperately to harvest them from the ground.

"I want to know," Kagome whispered whether it was to Haniyama or herself was hard to tell. "I want to know more about him so he's not such a great mystery." Her words trailed off as Inuyasha finally stood dusting himself off before grabbing the basket and going out of sight, now harvesting herbs that weren't before the windows. "I want to know everything about him." She turned away from the window looking at her hands, still holding the small cup. "Everything," She repeated before looking up at Haniyama. "Have you ever wanted to know everything about someone, Haniyama? I mean everything, every detail, so much so that you want to know them better than they know themselves."

The old woman smiled faintly, her old eyes sparkling as she nodded crisply. "Yes, my dear," She answered truthfully as she stood from her chair and gently took the cup from Kagome's fingers, moving to fill it with more water absently, "Everyone has someone like that in their lives, I think." She spoke gingerly as she dipped the cup into the jug, her motion slowing as she remembered her own.

Flowing white hair, those soft chestnut eyes—Jinenji had those eyes. For a moment, Haniyama honestly thought she might cry as she imagined what her husband would have thought of the world that had been created here and now by this strange and capricious woman sitting at her table. Would he be happy, would he be surprised, would he even believe that it was real and not a dream.

Somehow, Haniyama knew he would have been thrilled, skeptical but so thrilled.

Turning back towards Kagome silently, not daring to say what else she was thinking, Haniyama sat in the chair beside her a smile on her face that held depths of sadness which kept Kagome for speaking any further.

"_You poor child_." Haniyama thought as she handed Kagome the cup of water, watching as the young girl took a sip her expression mystified as she watched Haniyama waiting for a response she would never receive. "_One day you'll realize, those people, the ones we long to know the best,_ _they're the ones we tend to love_."

-break-

Kagome walked out of the small cabin, her eyes roaming over the landscape slightly. She had finished her check up with Haniyama just moments ago, an ordeal that had taken a good two hours to complete. After receiving the strange honey liquid, she had been forced to lay down while Haniyama went over her whole body with such detail that it had made Kagome's face an almost permanent shade of red. Even thinking of it now made Kagome's cheeks grow hot.

Haniyama was the only person alive who had seen her adult body completely naked, a fact that actually made her feel slightly dirty. As a girl who had been raised in a society that advertised the female body as a source of shame for young girls, it was increasingly hard to even allow herself to see her naked form let alone someone else. Even when she had dressed with Sango before their trip to Havana, she had discreetly turned her back, dressing hurriedly so as not to be seen.

Sighing, partially for her dead modesty but also to lighten her heart Kagome glanced around looking for Inuyasha without really trying to find him. "I'm so glad." She whispered to herself as she worried her lip, "That he decided to leave." She shook her head slightly up and down as she spoke, as if agreeing with herself. "I'd never be able to live that down."

Raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun she looked around, squinting as she tried to make out Inuyasha in the vast fields. Sure enough, after only a second she spotted a shimmer in front of her, like a coin that glistens on the ground. A smile came to her face and she flushed for wholly different reasons as a strange thought crossed her mind like a flash. _"What would happen if he saw me naked?"_

Kagome froze, the thought dying and rushing from her hurriedly as she brought her arms tightly around herself in shame. Taking a shaky breath she started to go back towards the house not able to really face him but stopped herself when she heard a soft voice.

"Miss Kagome?"

Startled she jumped and turned to her right her wide grey eyes surprised by the sudden appearance of Jinenji. "Mr. Jinenji." She whispered and then turned her lips upwards, hoping her previously thoughts weren't written in her features. "Back from town so soon?"

The large man nodded and rubbed the back of his head, the gesture reminding Kagome of Inuyasha unwittingly causing her shame to grow. "Yes, Mr. Carver is very—," He looked away red tinting his cheeks in a sweet way. "He's nice to me now."

"That's great." Kagome told the half demon honestly, her smile genuine and not just for show. "I'm glad that you're working everything out."

"It is because of you." Jinenji told her without hesitation just as his mother had as he actually sniffled, the sound reminding Kagome of a colt as it whines. "You are—," The great man whispered his voice thick with emotion. "Amazing Miss Kagome, so amazing. Thank you, thank you so much. I—," He cut himself off and bowed his head, closing those deep blue eyes. "I wish there was something—anything I could do, anything to repay you for—."

"Mr. Jinenji," Kagome cut him off easily. "Knowing that you're safe and happy and accepted is all the thanks and reward I need."

Jinenji looked as if he had no idea what to say. Truly he didn't. "Just when I think," He told her with a dazzling smile. "That you are as—amazing as you can be—you—you do something like this—and prove to me that you are the most—remarkable—," He seemed to search for the right word. "Person, I have ever known."

Kagome turned pink at his words her heart pounding in his chest. "_No ones ever praised me like that in my whole life_." She told herself as she flushed darkly to her ears. "Mr. Jinenji," She started to say but stopped herself as she tried to control her emotions. "Thank you." She finally settled on. "Thank you."

"If you keep saying things like that Jinenji, she's gonna get a big head."

Kagome's eyes practically popped out of her head as the Captain's call hit her ears. Turning hastily she looked over surprised as he walked towards them, still a good fifty feet away or so.

Her eye twitched as she took in the distance, completely disbelieving that he had heard them. "_Apparently his ears are really that good_." She thought to herself with a sigh her shoulders slumping. "_It's just no fair_."

Approaching them Inuyasha grinned at Kagome his face almost playful causing her heart to lighten in her chest. "But I guess in this case she does deserve it." He informed Jinenji as he came to stand beside the other demon dropping the basket of herbs he had collected at his side before he stretched, his white undershirt pulling up from around his waist, showing off his hard stomach as he yawned. "Damn that's hard work." He grumbled as her brought his arms above his head and arched his stiff back.

Kagome couldn't help but watch him as he did her eyes studying his well honed stomach and the mostly healed wound that rested there. "_Good_," She thought with a nod, happy it was almost gone. "_I was still kind of worried_."

Worry still at the forefront of her mind, she took the opportunity to look him over her eyes traveling over his body absently checking for anything that seemed amiss. Without even realizing it her eyes went lower and widened as she took in a sight she had never seen before. His pants were hanging low, his belt loosened, perhaps having come undone when he was hunched over working, resting on his hips, a wisp away from resting on the ground. She gulped as she made out a strange symmetrical outline that followed his hips on both sides, dipping lower underneath where the pants still covered. Something shimmered on him then from the sun and she couldn't help but focus and look trying to figure out what it was. Instantly, she was able to make out the obvious sight of small silver hairs moving in the breeze. She flushed reminded of her own hair that traveled along the faint line above her legs but below her navel. "_Boy's have hair there too?" _Her mind faintly deduced as her head went a little dizzy momentarily. "_What am I thinking?"_

Inuyasha finished his stretch, allowing his arms to lower and consequently his shirt. With another yawn he shook himself like a dog and glanced over at Kagome, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in her vacant eyes and dopy expression. "Oi?" He called to her and she immediately jumped a good two feet backwards.

"Ye-s-s-s?" She stuttered as she brought her hands in front of her as if trying to create more distance between him and herself.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look at her sudden flight and tilted his head to the side. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked bluntly and Kagome nodded stiffly in response. Frowning Inuyasha sniffed the air, his nose easily able to detect lies. What he did detect, however, made his heart nearly stop. "_Arousal_." That was it, he knew that smell anywhere. It was heady and downright naughty, a spicy scent that made every hair on his body stand on end. His mind reeled and his head felt fuzzy as her scent assaulted his nose heavily. "_Why?_" he thought to himself barely registering his own voice in his head. "_What did—?_" He stopped the thought already knowing exactly what had caused it. Immediately his pride fluffed up and he smirked. He might not know if she liked him or not, but he diffidently knew that she was attracted to him.

Before he could press the issue however, his thoughts were put on hold by Jinenji who he had seemingly forgotten was there.

"Miss Kagome?" The large demon whispered softly to gain her attention.

Still flushed and feeling a little tingly Kagome turned and cleared her throat. "Yes, Mr. Jinenji?"

The large demon mimicked her throat clear and pointed at her neck calmly. "Are you wearing a necklace, Miss Kagome." He inquired innocently, lowering his hand as he watched Kagome lift her own fingers towards the chain absently.

"I almost forgot." She mumbled as she fingered the chain absently, in the chaos of the past few days she had completely let the jewel slip her mind and now although she wasn't sure when (probably when she had redressed) she had left it on the outside of her shirt, the gold chain clearly visible but the jewel itself hidden by her jacket. Pulling the necklace out from her jacket she fingers the jewel before holding it up slightly for Jinenji to see. "I had forgotten I was wearing it." She chuckled slightly as her face flushed.

Jinenji didn't response, his eyes staring at the jewel that rested in her palm intently with a expression of disbelief and amazement lining his face. "_Is_ _it a fragment of the jewel?_" He questioned himself as he looked down at the slight jagged hunk of crystal in her hand. It shinned as the sun pushed against it, gleaming in the afternoon light. "Where did you get that?" He whispered darkly, his expression tight and intense.

Kagome blinked and glanced at Inuyasha the half dog demon raised an eyebrow in response before answering Jinenji in Kagome's stead. "We killed a demon a while back and the shards were on him." Inuyasha kept his voice monotone hoping Jinenji would except the answer. "_I don't want him to know that I had a piece of it originally._" He kept his face deliberately still as he thought. "Kagome's worn them around her neck ever since." He motioned at the crystal, half of which was beautifully round while the other side was horribly jagged.

Jinenji frowned slightly, his eyes staring so intently at the necklace that Kagome almost felt awkward having his eyes on her. She glanced away slightly as the half demon studied it in her palm her eyes traveling to Inuyasha who was watching Jinenji, his whole body posed as if he was ready for anything. The gold of his irises flashed in the light as he glanced at her briefly before allowing them to dart back to Jinenji. He sighed, licked his lips and gave her one more glance, his expression strange and protective—it was as if he was telling her to prepare for the worst.

Kagome looked away from him her eyes traveling over Jinenji. "_Does he think, Jinenji might—might want them, might take them and use them like Manten?_" She pondered as she waited too, a certain nervousness entering her. "_Jinenji wouldn't do that, would he?"_ She felt the sensation of doubt, she hated it. "_No, Jinenji's not that kind of man. I know better, he's a good person, he'd never do something like that, just like Inuyasha_," she glanced at him and smiled reassuring. "_Would never do something like that_."

"You got this off a demon?" Jinenji whispered as he turned to look at Inuyasha once again.

"Yes." Inuyasha nodded sharply as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly as if daring Jinenji to defy his words in anyway.

Jinenji brought a hand up to his head allowing one clawed finger to scratch at his temple before he took a deep breath as if he too was preparing for something. "Have you touched it?" He asked strangely, his large bright eyes giving Inuyasha an equally strange look.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied slowly, his face puzzled as he gave Jinenji a contemplative look. "Why do you ask?"

"The jewel," Jinenji motioned with one clawed hand towards Kagome's palm. "When you touched it, did it turn black?"

Inuyasha's pupils dilated, his breath and the memory of that time assaulted him.

_He reached forward plucking the jewel from the pile of ash that had been Manten and held it up to his face, studying it with curious and confused eyes. He brought his other hand up to his shirt and touched the small jewel that was hidden underneath it through the fabric. Reaching inside of the shirt he pulled it out and brought it side by side with the other piece. The two jewel fragments glowed as they were placed near each other and suddenly before he could stop the reaction, they seemingly combined, becoming one on Inuyasha's golden chain._

_"What the hell!" Inuyasha practically yelled as let go of the chain allowing the jewels to swing on his neck, the glow stopping now that they were combined. He looked down at them, not touching them for fear of their reaction. Carefully, he reached a tentative hand up and took the now larger gem into his hands. "Are they," He reasoned out loud, "From the same jewel?"_

_The original jewel that had remained on the chain for almost fifty years was now twice its own size and a deeper burgundy color than he remembered it being. It seemed to be getting darker with every minute and the darker it got the more lightheaded he felt._

_"What's happening?" He wondered as he grew dizzier and dizzier, his mind going blank as the jewel turned a haunting purple. His eyes began to close as his head felt unreasonably light. He forced them opened over and over again but each time it became harder and harder for him to accomplish._

_Finally, he realized what was happening as his face began to grow hot. This jewel was bringing out his demon side slowly, it was forcing the demon within him to awaken. His hands began to shake as the dizzy sensation overtook him, his mind going blank as his demon began to fight him for control. It pushed at his mental barriers, trying to get out and with each push he felt another trademark of his demon side break through. First he felt the marks on his cheeks, then he felt his claws begin to elongate and his fangs as well._

_"No," He yelled out as he struggled, trying to maintain his human side's presence, his voice of reason. "Stop, damn it!"_

_His body didn't respond, simply kept transforming, as his vision became blurred and he knew his eyes had changed. He closed them tightly, trying in vain to stop the transformation._

_"Inuyasha."_

_His eyes snapped open and he froze when he saw the gray eyes of Kagome, unafraid. They looked at him, calming and gentle as her hand reached out towards him. "__Kagome don't__," He tried to beg but he had already lost the ability to speak, instead he only heard himself snarl at her. "__Please__," He begged, but her hand kept moving towards him as his demon side snarled and whined, yipping at her in a language she didn't understand._

_"Inuyasha." The girl repeated, her stormy eyes looking into him, seeing through him into his soul. "Come back."_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha eyes snapped opened, when he had closed them he had no idea. Blinking hastily he looked down at Kagome who was now standing in front of him, her eyes worried as she stood beside him, one of her hands reaching out towards his cheek, hovering as if she had prepared to touch it but at the last second decided not to. "Kagome." He mumbled his heart rate decreasing as he took in her worried grey eyes.

"It did, didn't it?" Jinenji's voice sounded dark. "It turned black at your touch and you—lost yourself for a moment, didn't you?"

"Inuyasha what is he talking about?" Kagome asked as she tried to comprehend the conversation. "You've," She started to say that he had had the jewel forever before he gave it to her and never before then had he had any reaction to it but before she could an odd memory surfaced in her mind that had been plaguing her for weeks.

She saw the red eyes, she saw the elongated fangs, she heard the snarl, she caught the glimmer of the shikon shard hanging from a palm guarded by razor sharp claws. Kagome felt the bile rise in her throat as her head went dizzy as the memory came crashing down on her. She could hear his scream, see the fear as it surmounted in his rapidly changing eyes.

"What?" Kagome felt the word leave her as she fell to the ground tears brimming in her eyes, hiding amongst her lashes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice sounded in her head.

"What was—," Kagome's voice shook as the tears finally fell down her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt beside her his hand going to her shoulder and holding onto it tightly as fear gripped his heart flashbacks of the day before hitting his very soul. "Kagome talk to me."

"I remember." Kagome said finally as everything fell into place in her head. "Back with Manten," She spoke so softly that Jinenji had to bend down to her level to hear. "When you saved me the jewel," She turned and looked at Inuyasha her grey eyes filled with so much pity. "You touched it and you were in so much pain."

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly but she shook her head hastily cutting him off as her curls brushed against her cheeks with each shake.

"No!" She bit out as she stopped her head and grasped hold of his sleeve with one hand desperately. "It did something to you and you were—I've never seen you like that." Her lip trembled. "So much pain and you're eyes they weren't your eyes," Her grip slowly feel from his arm as she tilted her chin to look at the ground the tears falling freely from her eyes. "Its like it changed you and you weren't Inuyasha anymore."

"Kagome its okay." Inuyasha reached his hand up as if too sooth her but found himself hesitant not knowing where to actually put his hand. Finally he settled on her shoulder once more where his mark still remained. He gave it a gentle squeeze, which made her gasp and turn to look at him. "You saved me." He told her as his hand dropped from her shoulder to her forearm squeezing there as well. "You don't have to worry you saved me." He whispered again hoping to top her jumbled memory from misconstruing what had happened further.

"I saved you?" Kagome blinked several times as she tried to remember that part of the incident. "I don't remember—."

"Believe me it happened," Inuyasha spoke evenly wanting her to hear his words over her own doubt. "I wouldn't lie."

Kagome made a soft humming noise in the back of her throat before looking up at him once more. The tears had stopped now and she looked far more calm. "You promise." She whispered softly as her lip trembled just a tiny bit.

"I do." He offered her a reassuring smile or as much of a smile as he could.

"And you," She spoke softly her eyes looking sad. "You still can't touch it?"

Inuyasha gave her a pained look and sighed. "I haven't exactly tried," He told her honestly as he looked at the jewel that dangled around her neck. "I didn't want to tempt fate."

Kagome nodded at his words her eariler memories making way for a new realization. "That's why," Her eyes opened wide as she spoke. "_He didn't give it to me because I remind him of Kikyo and he once gave it to her._" She brought her head up slowly to look at him. "_He gave it to me because he couldn't touch it. It had nothing to do with her or anything—it was just practical._" Part of her heart warmed from the knowledge feeling separated from her predecessor in the Captain's eyes but another part of her felt cold after all, he had only given it to her out of necessity and not for any other reason. "You gave it to me because you didn't want to risk it?"

"Seemed like the smart thing to do." Inuyasha told her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mr. Inuyasha." Jinenji once again interjected, his mind not even seeming to comprehend the other conversation going on around him—no he was focused on something he found far more important. "When I touch the jewel the same thing happens."

Inuyasha and Kagome both whipped their heads around, their eyes huge, the size of the sun as they stared at Jinenji. "Wait," Inuyasha shook his head roughly as he stood up taking a step away from Kagome towards Jinenji. "You've touch one of these jewels before?"

"Yes," Jinenji admitted slowly his blue eyes bright—almost—haunted. "My father owned one."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 8/3/2012  
**

**Congratulations to InuKag77 and ANGELSKyBlue for the joint 1000th/1001 reviewer title.  
**

**Bonus Point:**

Inuyasha uses the Shikon no Tama in an episode, resulting in him nearly losing his mind until Kagome steps in and saves him. What is that episode? (Hint: It is one of the last episodes in the anime series)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

They are similar because in the anime/manga Jinenji actually does save the villager from a demon, which results in his semi acceptance by the villagers. Congrats to the winners!

InuKag77, flamendwaterislochnessmonster, Purple Dragon Ranger, glon morski, InuEared Miko of Darkness, InuKag4eva, HeavenlyEclipse, Ciao from Indiana, Litle C, Regina lunaris, Warm-Amber92, AriaLuvsInu

**Next Chapter:**

**The Jewel Shard**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 11/26/2011


	40. Father's Heirloom

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's._

****Warning: This Chapter is in the process of being edited. I apologize for any grammatical, syntactical, or spelling errors that have yet to be corrected. I will try my best to get them cleaned up as soon as possible. Enjoy.****

**Chapter Forty**

**Father's Heirloom**

"_Papa's dead, isn't he?" Jinenji asked softly as he set on the lavish sofa, the very one his mother had sat on the day before during the ill-fated conversation between his father and herself. _

_The situation was entirely different now, however. It was not his mother and father on the couch anymore, and he was not hiding some distance away in the kitchen. No—now it was his mother with a handkerchief in her hand and tears streaming down her face sitting beside him—Jinenji—who couldn't bring himself to feel anything but disbelief._

"_Yes." His mother whispered into the handkerchief, her voice barely audible through the combined efforts of her cries and the cloth. _

_Jinenji clutched his hands tightly, his own tears building as he thought of his father and of his father's death. His father had left to fight for him, for his mother, and he—his father had not returned. He was gone, dead at the hands of men who had called themselves his friends, whom he had healed with his very hands and knowledge over the many years he had been alive. They had killed him, in cold miserable blood because his son had been a half demon, had been borne by a human mother. _

"_No-o-no-oh." His mother cried next to him her sobs becoming louder as she covered her eyes with the soft white linen, the dirt of her face rubbing into the cloth and changing its color slightly from a cheery yellow to a dingy gold. "Why-y-y." She stuttered and hiccupped as she gasped, her hands shaking as she brought them away from her face, her lips torn in a line that opened into a wide circle as she released an even louder sob, her whole expression contorted into a look of pure torment. _

"_Mama?" Jinenji whispered as she sobbed, his small hands reaching for her, grapping onto the ends of her skirt gingerly. "It's okay Mama." He tried to comfort but even with his young mind he knew his words were dead before they left his mouth. He knew, just as well as she did, that his father's death was more than just sad—it was devastating, emotionally and knowledgably. Without his father there was nothing left to protect them, nothing. It was only a matter of time._

_The woman hiccupped and drew a shaky breath as she turned her red eyes down at her young son. Slowly she reached a hand forward, touching his cheek with such tenderness and love that it made Jinenji's eyes run over with even more tears. "Listen to me," She said in a rushed whisper as she stood from the couch only to kneel before him, one of her soft hands resting on one of his cheeks gently. "We're going—," She started to speak but a sob seemed to take up residence in her throat. _

_She looked away bringing the handkerchief up to wipe at her eyes for a second. She sniffled and closed them tight as she collected herself, all of herself. Taking a deep breath she reached into her bodice, pulling a small thin chain out from underneath it. Jinenji recognized it instantly. He had seen it many times before. _

"_Jinenji." His mother whispered as she finally opened her eyes and turned the chain towards him. Dangling was a jagged jewel he recognized but had never seen up close. It was small and white, a slight pinkish tint swirling around inside it. _

_Something about that pink surprised him, drew him in and reached down inside him to his very soul. He closed his hands tightly as he felt it pull him in, the sight making his eyes grow blind to anything else but it._

"_This was your fathers—,"_

_He knew his mother was speaking again but he couldn't hear her words. His eyes could only stare at the jewel and his ears could hear nothing. He licked his lips and tilted his head as he watched mesmerized as that same pinkish hue started to change, growing darker and darker the longer he gazed into it until it was almost blackness he was seeing, pure black had crept into that white. It swirled slowly at first and then faster, the opaque color taking on a purple tint. He gulped as he felt his palm itch, as he felt something within him demand that jewel. It wanted it more than anything—something inside of him was begging for it. Absolutely begging._

"Take it."

_The voice resounded in his head but it didn't startle him, it was a voice he knew without having ever heard it. _

"Take it."

_The voice commanded and Jinenji felt a tingling start in the pit of his stomach. His palms started to sweat and the small hairs on the back of his neck, on his arms, even the tiny ones on his legs stood on end. He wanted to look away, he wanted to break eye contact with that swirling miasma of purple darkness, but he couldn't, he couldn't have even if he tried. _

_He could hear his mother talking still, her words distance and non distinctive to his preoccupied ears. He couldn't even look at her, not even her gentle voice could break this great a spell. He felt his heart race in his chest, the palpitations against his rib cage actually hurting him. He felt sick, he felt nauseous, he felt like something was trying to worm its way into his very soul. He couldn't identify it, he couldn't understand it, and he didn't even know why he wanted it so bad. _

"It's power, power."

_He felt his breath hitch in his throat as the voice pointed out what he had not understood. That swirling purple, the tingle down his spine, the sweat on his palms, and the hairs standing on end, he felt all of those strange sensations because of power, the jewels power. It was a power he had never known, a completeness he had longed to experience and he wanted it, he wanted it so badly it hurt, it tore into him. That jewel was calling him, begging him to give in to that sensation. He needed it, the jewel wanted him to have it, he wanted to have it. His body started to shake as the itch grew stronger, that voice inside of him recognizing the jewel for what it was and the possibility it held._

"It make strong, make us strong."

_The voice growled and Jinenji couldn't help but sink into it a little; release himself to it, if only for a moment. His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed red, his young mind not yet strong enough to step in and tell the unrealized demon within 'no.'_

"_Jinenji?"_

_He heard his mother's voice, he heard his given name but he couldn't focus on either name nor sweet sound. He felt something stir within him, something he had been feeling all along but had yet to truly realize was even there. It was something very strong—he knew—and equally as dangerous, "Give me the jewel." He heard his voice but it didn't sound like his own. _

"_Jinenji?" His mother had stood up, her voice had changed, the grief replaced by fear as she backed away slightly, her eyes darting between Jinenji and the jewel fragment on the golden chain. _

_He watched her with a smirk and stood slowly, his eyes focused and intent as he took in the sight of his mother wild eyed and scared. "Give it to me." He commanded her, his voice lost to himself. A part of him screamed in the background, detached from the other part of himself that was speaking so darkly._

_His mother's eyed widened; the fear replaced but strange understanding. Hastily she retreated as far across the room as she could manage and brought the jewel out of his line of sight. _

_Immediately Jinenji felt peace. He blinked several times as the voice and tingle and itch went away. Confused he looked for his mother, she was standing against the wall on the other side of the room, her eyes wide and her skin pale almost pasty and white. "Mama?" He whispered as he stood, concern etched on his face._

_His mother actually backed away, her hands were shaking but she didn't move, instead she merely watched, intent and focused on her son before her. She licked her lips and stood up straighter, pushing herself away from the wall, her eyes studying Jinenji as if she had never seen him before but maybe knew someone who had looked similar."Jinenji," She said softly her voice calm and her eyes filled with an understanding Jinenji wished he had. "That jewel," She posed the word so gently that Jinenji felt it was made of glass. "Belonged to your father." _

_Somehow Jinenji got the feeling she had said this before._

"_It is your heirloom and it is your birthright to have it—however—," she trailed off her eyes distant in memory of something, something Jinenji had not been privy too. She sighed suddenly and blinked once or twice as she brought a hand to her forehead as if fighting off a headache. "It's not that simple."_

"_Mama?" Jinenji whispered completely and utterly confused about everything, the jewel, that feeling, the voice inside him, his father's death, and the birthright he had been left. "Mama, what's—why—," He shook his head. "Why is it not simple?"_

_She frowned, a look of pity on her face. She no longer looked the widow or the mother or even the wife. In that moment, Jinenji thought his mother looked absolutely like a woman, a brave and young one who was prepared to face pure adversity but first needed to prepare her son for it. "Jinenji," She spoke, her voice so strong that Jinenji felt he was in fact looking at a different person. "In this world, there are many elements both good," His mother whispered as she reached for the jewel in her bodice where she had hidden it from him. Presenting it before him once again, although now appropriately distanced, she let it dangle her own eyes watching as it twisted and turned this way and that. "And evil."_

"_I know that Mama." He spoke confused as he watched the jewel twist on its chain for only a moment before turning back to his mother. _

"_We were waiting to tell you the legend when you were older."She continued on as if she hadn't heard him, her eyes stilled focused on that jewel, as if she was silently blaming it for everything. _

"_Legend?"Jinenji questioned when she didn't speak right away._

"_Yes." The young mother nodded and tore her eyes away from the slowly twirling jewel to look Jinenji in the eye. "About the origin of this jewel, its power, and the evil within it." _

Like most memories of his father and his death, Jinenji came out of the moment feeling cold. Inuyasha and Kagome were still standing before him, their eyes intent as they waited for Jinenji to continue his explanation involving his father and the jewel he had owned.

"When my father died," Jinenji started to explain as he looked off towards his herb fields fidgeting slightly from the intensity of the Captain's expression. "It was bequeathed to me." He paused for a second, the memory pushing at his psyche. "However," He looked at Inuyasha then back to Kagome, his large blue eyes pained. "Just like you, I could never touch such an heirloom."

Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest at the pitiful sound of his voice. To have lost his father at such a young age and then to find that the one thing bequeathed to you was something you could never touch, must have been miserable for the poor abused child and now healing man. She glanced at Inuyasha, wondering if he was feeling the same pity that she was for the large man before them. If he was, it wasn't written on his face.

"So what happened to it?" Inuyasha pressed ignoring his own slight memories of bequeathed heirlooms in favor of stepping forward to look the younger demon in the eye. Jinenji didn't say a word just licked his lips slowly. Inuyasha gulped, the feeling that something was wrong beginning to stir in his stomach. "Do you know what happened to it?" He rephrased the question slightly his dog ears working over drive on top of his head, taking in the odd sound of Jinenji's steady heartbeat but irregular breathing, mixed signals for lie and truth.

"Yes." Jinenji said after a few long seconds but his eyes still looked far off, deep and troubled. "But I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" Inuyasha practically snarled as all his hopes of this never ending search coming to an end were dashed. "Give me one good god damn reason."

Jinenji raised his head, his eyes going a deep navy blue, starring at Inuyasha so intently that it looked as if he was trying to see into the man's very soul. Slowly, he blinked, his large eyes staying closed so long that it was almost like he was trying to block out the world instead of clear his vision. "That jewel is evil." Jinenji spoke his lips tight and tense, his heart beat picking up, and his breathing gaining speed but his truth undeniable. "It will only hurt men," He continued softly, his words loud and troubled. "It will only cause pain and bring out the darkness in ones soul," With great strain he looked up, his eyes so haunted that it made Kagome's well with tears. "Just as it did for you and me."

Inuyasha froze, his heart stopping in his chest and his hands dropping to his sides, the memory of the jewel's power when he had been on Manten's little vessel coming back to him tenfold once again. He could feel it, exactly what Jinenji had just said all the way down to the pit of his stomach. The hatred, the blackness and darkness: it had been real, it had actually touched him and that very idea was terrifying.

"Didn't you feel it, when you touched the jewel?" Jinenji whispered as he licked his lips and tried to still his shaking hands even though he knew it was of no use. "Power, unquestionable power, that's what I felt." He brought his hands before him, staring at his slight claws. "All the demon energy in your body at your very fingertips." Jinenji took a deep shaky breath as he clutched and unclutched his large fist remembering the taste of such potential. "It's like being a full demon," He nodded his head slightly. "It makes you want to transform despite losing your mind when you do," He took a shaky breath and pulled his arms around himself in a strange sort of hug. "Did you feel that?" He whispered into the air before looking at Inuyasha once again, his eyes stern and focused. "Didn't you feel that?" He finished darkly as he looked Inuyasha directly in the eye, his blue orbs dark and ghastly.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, his expression darkening as well as he remembered his mind going fuzzy and dizzy. He hadn't been able to stop that feeling, he hadn't been able to control it, he had simply had to stand there and take the transformation. He remembered his mind starting to go blank, he remembered the exact second when he lost control of his human soul, he remembered the feeling of emptiness, the feeling of nothing but anger and hate. It had felt bleak, it had felt vacant. He remembered pleading and begging the transformation to stop but he had not been able to tame it, his body hadn't let him. He had been powerless, completely powerless and then he had been filled, completely filled with the demon's power.

The absolute power that had entered his very veins had pushed all his human blood away, so far down within his body that it had felt like a receding tide. And then the rush of pure demon blood, to the point that he could feel the pulsing hot heat of absolute power all the way down into his very toes, had hit him. It was a sensation that had been downright intoxicating and undoubtedly caused by something purely evil. And it was with that evil, that in that moment, his heart gave up; it had turned and changed and he found himself wanting that power, wanting it more than anything.

Even though it had been terrifying he found himself wanting to experience that initial rush of power once again; it had felt exhilarating and undeniably addictive. He had wanted it—he couldn't help but want it, the power, the intensity of it was like a drug: a drug that seemed to psychologically alter the state of the human/demon mind. That jewel had altered his state and left him with the feeling that he wasn't some abomination but a complete individual. It had been so great to feel whole for the first time in his life that he—for a moment had forgotten where that feeling of completeness had come from: the evil in the jewel that he could not control.

The evil inside the jewel was uncontrollable; untouchable; undeniable. Once that evil touched him he lost all semblance of who he was—yes—he was complete in a sense but in a greater sense he was not himself. The feeling of losing control, of the demon in him coming to the surface and letting his rational mind dissipate, that scared him. There was no telling what power like that could do, what losing his rationality could do to the people around him.

He glanced at Kagome, taking in her expression. She was watching him, plainly, her eyes focused on his face. She frowned, those big grey eyes blinking at him slowly as if trying to convey a question—are you alright—they seemed to say and he found himself wondering what his demon would do if it was allowed out before her.

He gulped; he knew exactly what it would do. His eyes glanced at her mark, or really to the spot underneath her clothes where he knew it rested, and he clutched both of his fists to the point of nearly drawing blood. The demon in him, unrestrained, would want to finish what it had started and he had forbidden from being completed. And that was not something he would ever let happen—ever.

Determined, Inuyasha turned his dark molten eyes on Jinenji, looking at the other demon almost harshly before his expression lightened just a tad, enough to make him look only mildly furious. "I did feel it," His voice was tight. "I felt that power in every part of my being but Jinenji," Inuyasha looked away for a second, his eyes catching Kagome grey ones, trying to convey a message to her as she had done with him.

Her grey eyes caught sight of his gold ones and the two stared at each other for moment, an unknown message going between them. One even he wasn't sure what that meaning of was but he knew it was deep, so deep and so meaningful that it couldn't possibly have words. It was a message of emotion, a message of reassurance, a message of memories and deeds passed and gratitude that they had been accomplished.

As he looked at her and took in her eyes, he remembered them in a different setting. In a time when they had been so stormy and full of power that they had brought him back, pushed him back to himself again. He remembered her smile and then the way she approached him on the small boat as if she could walk on water had she wanted to.

"_Come back."_

She had said so gently that the very thought of her voice made him want to fall to his knees and worship her as one would an ancient goddess.

"_She saved me_." He recognized as an emotion he had never felt completely entered his chest. Hastily, Inuyasha pulled his eyes away from Kagome, his heart thumping in his chest as he remembered the cool rush of his power fading as she removed the jewel from his neck. She had saved him, brought him back to himself. To the person he was meant to be. And that was not to say that, the demons power—that undeniable insane supremacy—was not amazing, it was even a little tempting but when push came to shove it was not him.

"_I'm a better man than that."_

Those were the words he had told her and those were the words he had meant more than anything. He was a better man, he didn't need demon power, he didn't need to lose himself to something as stupid as blood lust. He was a half demon, human and demon blood is what marked him and labeled him. It was that combination that made him who he was.

_"But you're still you, right?"_

Kagome had been right when she said it. He was himself, human and demon and the demon that came out when he touched the Shikon no Tama was not a part of that. It was a demon influenced by hate and anger, by the evil nature of the jewel; it was not real, it was not a part of him.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the other man once again his expression full of pity. "That power—it's not real power, Jinenji." He spoke, his voice actually sounding as if he was talking to a child. "It's not strength, it's not really being a full demon, that's why you lose yourself in it, because you're not you anymore," He nodded to himself as his words rang truer and truer to his own ears. "You're part of the jewel, part of its hate and part of its evil."

"But," Jinenji fought back. "Weren't you tempted to fall into its trap Mr. Inuyasha?"

"A—," Inuyasha looked away darkly and worried his lip with a fang before bringing up one hand to run in his hair. "I was." He finally told Jinenji, he had always been truthful, blunt as it were.

Jinenji nodded his head firmly leaning away from the Captain looking triumphant. "And that's why I can't tell—."

"I said I was—," Inuyasha cut him off quickly his eyes shining with that same truth. "But I never will be again, I'm stronger than some stupid piece of mythological jewelry." He snorted crossing his arms in annoyance. "What's with you and your mother misconstruing my words?" He shook his head. "That power is amazing and tempting and I won't say that I wouldn't mind experiencing it again, however," He punctured the last word harshly his eyes blazing. "I don't need it, it's not me." He nodded his head firmly. "I'm the man standing before you, who's proven time and time again that I'm badass enough without that power." He smirked boastful, a look that he deserved. "You couldn't make me any stronger and neither can that jewel."

Jinenji actually smiled, his eyes lighting up. "So you have no desire to use the jewel?"

"Jinenji," Inuyasha let his arms drop to his side exasperated. "The only desire I have is to help Kagome destroy it."

Jinenji actually looked surprise by those words, as if they had stopped all thought the half demon had in its tracts. Slowly his head moved all at once his eyes landing on Kagome as a smile widened on his face. His eyes dipped lower taking in the pure white jewel that rested around her neck, blinking slowly as he realized he had never seen one so white, so pure. That jewel that Kagome carried wasn't tempting as the other had been, it was pacified, controlled by Kagome because Kagome had the power to do what his ancestors had never done. "Kagome can destroy the jewel." It wasn't a question but a statement of undeniable truth.

Inuyasha smirked and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, trying once again to convey a message that he could not yet really say aloud.

Kagome felt her heart swell at the look of pride and trust that he conveyed to her through his deep molten eyes. It was as if he was saying, "_I know she can_, _I believe in her and her power._" It was as if he was admitting that he, the man who trusted no one, who allied with none (other than Miroku who he had raised as a son and not really just some ally), trusted and believed in her. It was a thought that made Kagome turn away too intimidated by the firm belief to actually look at him anymore.

"That's very good." Jinenji said suddenly, the smile on his face breathtaking as he closed his eyes, little tears shinning on his lashes as he sniffled, whined and brought a hand to his face wiping at them firmly. "_She can do it. What I never could_." He nodded firmly to himself, knowing that Kagome had the power to do what he had only dreamed of accomplishing. "So very good."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome confused, giving her a look that clearly said, what the hell is wrong with him? The young girl shrugged and shook her head but did take a step closer to Inuyasha on impulse. It was not that she was afraid of Jinenji or that she wanted to be closer to Inuyasha, it was a search for comfort, a comfort she was beginning to associate with the half demon beside her. Slowly but surely, she was beginning to trust him as much as he appeared to trust her.

Inuyasha felt his face grow hot as she grew closer to him but managed to hold down the impending impulse to snake a hand around her waist and pull her even closer. "So," He started as he looked away from Kagome, licking his lips as he glanced down at the top of her head, taking in the way her hair moved in the breeze softly, the black downy curls sweet in the noontime light.

One strand blew in front of her face suddenly and she wrinkled her nose in response, attempting not the sneeze as it brushed her nose. His hand started to twitch at the sight and he panicked crossing his arms over his chest and stepping to the side as the impulse to reach forward and brush that rouge hair behind her ear became too much.

Clearing his throat he turned back to Jinenji to speak once again. "Are you going to show us the jewel shard you have?"

"Well ah," Jinenji mumbled startled by the impulsive words. Blinking rapidly he reached up and scratched the back of his head a shy smile on his face. "I guess I have little choice."

Kagome furrowed her brow and stepped slightly forward ignoring the Captain's slightly strange behavior, her eyes worried as she watched Jinenji's apprehension grow. "It's not going to be a problem for you is it?" She asked softly, her expression extremely concerned. "I mean it was your fathers."

Jinenji looked up at her, his eyes filled with shock that quickly melted into a warm smile. "You don't understand," He began looking slightly uncomfortable. "It was but Papa—it was death Papa's wish—um—well I mean to say," He looked this way and that in thought for a moment, trying to choose his words wisely. "It was in his family because—his great grandfather had been entrusted with it you see, centuries ago by a nobleman in our homeland." He nodded his head firmly as the words seemed to come to him, making sense in his head. "The nobleman give it to him with a mission in mind that has since been passed down in my family for generations."

"The mission's never been completed?" Kagome guessed by his tone and words.

"Never." Jinenji confirmed bluntly.

"What was the mission?" Inuyasha quickly asked a sneaking suspicion building in him as he watched the younger demon.

Jinenji was silent as he watched the captain a certain sparkle in his eye that was strikingly out of place on his somber face. It bother Inuyasha greatly but he didn't say a word or press the situation farther, instead he waited patiently for the younger man to speak, his eyes never leaving Jinenji for a second as he waited.

The young demon licked his lips and took a deep breath, perhaps to build suspense or simply because he was slightly apprehensive still about what would happen when he spoke. With one more deep breath and long exhale, he nodded to himself reassuringly and looked Inuyasha directly in the eye once again. "To destroy the jewel and purify the undeniable evil within it."

Kagome's breath hitched, Inuyasha coughed a few times startled. "No way." The Captain managed to say through a strangled throat clear. "The same—they want the same," He looked down at Kagome his mouth hanging opened in amazement.

Kagome looked up at him, her grey eyes filled with disbelief as she nodded understanding his gibberish easily. "The same." She looked to the ground in amazement before turning back to Jinenji watching as the young half demon shifted from foot to foot. "That's why—why you don't mind giving us the jewel."

He nodded in response. "It would be what my Papa would have wanted." He confirmed with his head bowed. "I know I need to do this for him and his memory."

Kagome nodded quickly, "Then this seems to be fate." She told Jinenji seriously, her expression almost childlike and dazzled. "It's my mission to complete and destroy this jewel and it was your father and his ancestor's dying wishes that that task be carried out with their own jewel fragment." She grasped her hands before her face in wonder. "How lucky, how absolutely lucky, you can count on me Jinenji I'll do anything to destroy this jewel, anything, for you, your ancestors, your father, and your mother."

Jinenji clicked his tongue at the mention of the word 'mother' and scratched the back of his head. "There might in lie a problem Miss Kagome."

The starry expression left the young girls face and her hands dropped to her sides. "Wh—?" She tried to say but the words got tangled on her tongue prompting Inuyasha to take over.

"What kind of problem," He pressed without a backwards glance towards Kagome, his eyes instead fixated on the tall awkward looking man before him.

"Mama," Jinenji began a flush apparent on his ample cheeks. "She is the one who carries the jewel since I cannot." He nodded his head firmly and brought his hands together before them, clasping them tightly as he fidgeted. "And I don't know if she'll be willing to give it up to you or anyone."

Inuyasha frowned and looked at Kagome who was also frowning deeply. Without words they both nodded at each other and turned towards the house where Haniyama still dwelled, both knowing now what exactly what they had to do.

-break-

"Absolutely not!" Haniyama exclaimed as she sat at her small table with a tea cup and pot before her.

They had come to Haniyama requesting to speak to her over tea not twenty minutes ago in hopes of the older woman easily releasing the jewel into their care. But even after explaining that they had similar intentions as that of her late husband, the old woman would still have none of the idea, however, neither Kagome, Inuyasha or even Jinenji were entirely sure why. Was it because she didn't trust them to do as they said they were going to do or was it for another reason entirely? Somehow, even before they had entered into the conversation, Kagome had gotten the sneaking suspicion that it was for another reason—a reason that rested closer to the irrational heart than to the rational mind.

"How could you tell them about the jewel Jinenji?" Haniyama continued to rant as she held her face in her hands exasperated. "This jewel has been kept a secret from every outsider in this family since the times of your great grandfather for a reason." She nodded her head firmly, removing her hands from her vision in order to look at her son disdainfully. "I don't care if they do have a piece of the jewel, for all we know," She motioned to Inuyasha and Kagome with one wrinkled hand. "They want to complete the thing and use it for power and personal gain, just as it was foretold in the times of its creation."

"Mama," Jinenji pleaded but his tone was still quiet and bashful as it always was. "Miss Kagome and Mr. Inuyasha have proven their nature to us. They are good people, they would never use the jewel for personal gain." He eyed her sternly, trying to show that he firmly believed what he was saying. "They want what Papa wanted and nothing more."

"Jinenji," The old woman sighed, her voice coming off extremely tired. "We can't just trust people because they have done some good for our lives, we don't know them—."

Inuyasha plainly snorted causing Haniyama to turn and look at him with a glare.

"I mean no offense." She added as an afterthought but her tone suggested she didn't really mean her words.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood from the table knocking his chair backwards as he straightened to his full height. Gritting his teeth he punctured her with his eyes before finally speaking. "With all due respect," He spat. "What is there to know about us?" He threw his hands up in the air angrily. "I'm a half demon like your son, so I can't touch the bloody thing for fear of going insane!" He growled. "Why do you think Kagome has it, anyway?" He thrust his thumb in her direction causing Kagome to flinch, an action he ignored. "And as for her, Kagome is the most fucking pure person in the whole world. She took the malice out of people's hearts for god's sake!" He banged his fist on the table. "So why would she, the purest fucking thing ever to be born onto this earth want some dark bloody jewel and all the evil that comes with it?"

Haniyama glared at him, actually glared at him as his voice boomed the last curse. "Watch your language with me boy." She said darkly causing Inuyasha to literally growl.

"I'll talk however the fuc—."

"Inuyasha." Kagome cut him off suddenly as if just now coming back to herself.

"What?" He threw back still enraged his eyes glaring at her, pissed off that she had interrupted him.

Kagome stood from her set at the table and walked the short distance towards him, one of her hands reaching out to rest on his shoulder slightly as she looked into his eyes, trying to exude as must calm as possible. "Let me handle this, please?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at her calm and collected words, all the anger in his body slowly dissipating as he listened to her gentle voice. He sighed tiredly and looked away from her, only his pride getting in the way of allowing her to completely calm him. "Fine." He grumbled as he crossed his arms once again over his chest and staked off towards the closest wall, leaning against it with a huff.

Kagome couldn't resist a smile when he drew his ears back to his skull as he leaned, as if he was a small child refusing to listen because he was in trouble. Preparing herself Kagome turned around and looked at Haniyama who was still sitting in her chair her eyes defiant, conveying to Kagome that this woman was not prepared at all to back down and Kagome honestly couldn't blame her. "Haniyama," She started gently, her words not full of malice or anger or even judgment but simply compassion and genuine understanding. "Your husband meant the world to you, didn't he?"

For a second the older woman looked honestly surprised, as if those words were the last thing she had expected to hear but then she looked away from Kagome refusing to make eye contact with the girl, defiantly denying her the emotional connection.

"It must have been awful," Kagome continued to reason softly, not daring to look Haniyama in the eye either. "To have lost him so young, to have lost everything so young." Kagome reached across the table as she spoke, taking one of the small teacups into her hand, studying the pattern of the sneaking fox in the luxurious blue china. "I can't even imagine," She whispered as she brought a finger upwards to trace the fox's tail, her mind only briefly wondering to the little Shippo back on the ship. "How it must have felt to suddenly have absolutely nothing." She looked up at Haniyama then, her eyes dark and sad. "Nothing left to even remember him by except for painful memories of his death, which clouded others of happy times when he was alive."

Haniyama didn't reply, she didn't move she only continued to stare vacantly to the side, her eyes fixated on something undistinguishable but somehow appearing unseeing—as if they were looking at the object but not taking it in, blind and unfocused.

Kagome smiled sadly at the sight, knowing that Haniyama was listening to her. Cautiously, she walked around the table, moved passed Inuyasha and to the chair he had vacated that was closest to Haniyama side. She didn't sit, however, she merely stood behind it, her eyes watching the old woman who was still staring vacantly in the opposite direction. With slow and deliberate hands Kagome set the tea cup down on the table close to Haniyama's side. The china making a slight clinking noise as it touched the wooden surface. Finally Haniyama looked, her eyes taking in the small fox just as Kagome's were.

"This is it, isn't it?" Kagome whispered softly. "Your wedding gift from your mother, you saved it and with it you remember a time when he—," Her voice trailed off and she moved the chair out so she could sit only a meager foot or so away from the still grieving widow. "—was alive."

Haniyama let out a sound that was suspiciously similar to squeak before she clammed up once again trying desperately not to buy into Kagome's words.

"The jewel is the same isn't it?" The Miko continued. "It's a reminder a part of him, it keeps his memory alive." She nodded to herself but smiled sadly all the same. "But you know Haniyama," her voice was as soft as a larks twitter as she spoke. "You have more than just that jewel fragment or these tea cups to remember your husband by." She giggled oddly her eyes still fixated on that small tea cup, taking in the mysterious fox in its design. "In fact I'd say you have the best memento that could ever have been left by anyone."

At this Haniyama finally looked at Kagome, her sad and troubled eyes still fighting, anger and hurt. "And what would you know of memento's my husband left?" She ground out, snapping at Kagome angrily. "This is it," she gestured towards the tea cups. "These little bits of China and that sliver of jewel—that's all he left me girl, all I could manage to save!"

Inuyasha snarled at her tone but his voice stopped when Kagome held up one delicious white hand without looking at him. "Kagome." He mumbled softly as his hackles slowly went back down at just her simple gesture, a fact that amazed him. No one in the whole wide world could make him go from angry to calm as quickly as Kagome could.

Kagome turned and gave him a slight smile before looking back at Haniyama, her eyes compassionate and caring and loving and honest; their grey color resembling a storm which was filled with wisdom and knowledge that far exceeded her short seventeen years. "He left for you Haniyama a living gift." She took a deep breath before she finished. "Your son."

The short phrase hung in the air; those two words causing Haniyama's jaw to drop and her eyes to widen and her breath to hitch. Slowly, the old woman turned and looked at Jinenji who was sitting in his trademark spot, back to the hearth and head bent down. "Jinenji." She whispered, the name sounding as if it had never been said before. "I—," She shook her head slowly, the words unable to come out but still sitting on her tongue. "_How could I have forgotten, the greatest memento he ever gave me._" Tears slipped down her cheeks softly.

"Mama." Jinenji whispered and looked up his nose twitching from the smell of salt. "Mama please don't cry."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as twin trails of tears ran down her face.

"It's okay Mama." Jinenji told her honestly with a small smile on his face. "I know you love me."

"I love you so much Jinenji." The old woman said, her tears still predominate on her cheeks as she bit her lip and hiccupped distressed. "You, more than anything on this earth, you are my greatest treasure." She spoke slowly and softly, apologetically. "And you have always been the best thing your father ever gave me. The most precious gift I ever received in the whole of my life."

Jinenji let out a whimper that wasn't fitting of a man his size and nodded his head, bringing one large hand up to his face, trying to brush away his own tears. "Thank you—Mama," He sniffled before glancing at Kagome his eyes thanking her as well.

Unprovoked Haniyama reached into her bodice, producing the shard of the jewel that was kept on a very similar golden chain to Kagome's and pulled it from around her neck offering it to Kagome in the palm of her hand.

"Haniyama?" She started to question surprised that the old woman had shifted gears so quickly but stopped when she saw the look on the old woman's face. It was pleading, accepting, and full of so much pride that it made Kagome smile. "Thank you." She whispered and reached forward, her hands shaking as they approached to take the jewel away from Haniyama forever, the last piece of her husband and the legacy he had left her in death.

It somewhat felt wrong to be taking such a precious thing away from a woman whose whole life had been nothing but pain and lose, however, it also felt very right to take that step in a positive direction. This was the first jewel shard they had ever found on their own, it was the knowledge that this was possible that she could do this, that she could find the rest of the jewel and end the madness that it had caused the world and the people who had come in contact with it. It was the knowledge that she was capable of something the past was not.

Carefully, her fingertips touched just the tip of the jewel in Haniyama's hand causing it to glow. Both half demons automatically gasped and jumped away, their eyes growing wild as the glow faded. They both had felt it, the power and evil inside the jewel, that evil that search for something to latch onto, in this case a soul that was not entirely demon, a soul that could be easily challenged into taking its ill gotten power and thus being corrupted.

Undeterred, Kagome forced herself to reach forward again, just her pointer and thumb touching the edges of the jewel bringing it away from Haniyama's hand with no resistance. Once again it glowed but this time the glow changed it wasn't lashing out as it had the first time she had touched it. This time it simply illuminated everything, the pure white color of it brightening the room as if it was the sun itself.

"Amazing." Haniyama whispered as she watched the purest of colors she had ever seen take over her small cabin, highlighting everything in a ray of pure energy.

And then, like a candle snuffed out in the night, the light evaporated into nothingness and all that remained was a pure white jewel between Kagome's fingers. The young Miko stared at it momentarily unsure of what to do with the small white jewel and then, as if something was speaking to her from somewhere far away, she heard her directions whispered into the air.

"_The other jewels—bring it to them."_

Kagome nodded even though she had no idea who she was nodding to and reached for the chain around her neck pulling it off easily. Opening her palm, she placed the small sliver with the larger jewel and watched as the whiteness returned. This time it lasted for only a brief second before disappearing once again leaving in its place a small white malformed jewel, one side smooth and almost rounded and the other jagged as if more pieces were still missing from it.

"She combined them." Jinenji whispered completely stunned.

"I told you," Inuyasha grunted as he spoke. "Kagome was meant to complete and destroy the jewel."

Haniyama nodded at the silver haired man's words, her eyes not leaving Kagome for even a second as belief flooded them. "You're amazing." She identified so softly that it was almost hard to hear her words.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed as she spoke, her voice a gentle note in the still air. Without further thought she placed the necklace back around her neck allowing the jewel to hang in front of her, dangling against the background of her chest. "I promise Haniyama." She said with conviction. "I will destroy this jewel and fulfill the mission given to your husband so long ago."

Haniyama nodded a smile on her tear strained face. "Thank you." She whispered, "I'm sorry that I—I—."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome told her gently as she reached a hand forward to touch the old woman's hand gently.

"There has to be something I can do—to repay you—for—everything—all of this—everything you've done for me," She flicked her wrist towards Jinenji. "And my son."

"Haniyama, if you really want to repay me." Kagome spoke, her words honest and fair. "Then live your life from now on in complete happiness with your son."

Haniyama gulped and looked over at her baby boy—her half demon son whose eyes shown bright like his father's. "I will, I promise on my husband grave and soul that I will."

-break-

The next morning came and found both Inuyasha and Kagome sitting around that very table once again with Haniyama and Jinenji, although this time it to eat breakfast and thus say goodbye.

"I can't believe the two of you are leaving so soon." Haniyama mumbled as she took a sip of her tea defiantly, looking as regal as ever. Kagome and Inuyasha's announcement that it was time for them to take their leave had not gone over well with the old woman who was beginning to see the two as a part of her life she could never truly live without. After all, the two of them had done so much for the old woman that it was almost impossible of her to think of either one of them being gone and her and Jinenji being left on their own once again.

"We've been gone six days." Inuyasha reasoned easily as he bit off a piece of one of the rolls Haniyama had made them for breakfast, chewing it thoughtfully.

"I'm assuming." Haniyama mumbled around the edge of her tea cup. "That you have people waiting for you?"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered without hesitation as he reached across the table rather rudely and grabbed the tea kettle. "My son and my daughter-in-law."

Both Haniyama and Jinenji froze at the admission but didn't say a word as etiquette dictated they shouldn't.

"Originally we told them we'd be gone for only a couple of day's tops," Inuyasha explained easily as he poured himself some more tea absently.

Beside him, Kagome bit into her own roll (albeit fair more daintily than Inuyasha was capable) and slowly chewed the buttery contents. They had been gone a lot longer than originally planned, she could only imagine what state that must have left Sango and Miroku in, not to mention little Shippo who was still so new to the ship. The poor boy was probably having a fit by now. "_I've only know him for a few short weeks and already I'm so attached to him._" She swallowed and reached for her tea cup. "_It's probably because he reminds me so much of Souta_." She reasoned absently her expression growing sad at the thought of her younger brother.

"I'm afraid," Inuyasha continued oblivious to Kagome's sad musings. "That they're both gon'na be rather worried since we've been gone almost a week now."

"Can't argue with that, now can we Jinenji." Haniyama reasoned with a firm nod her old face looking a bit disappointed but perfectly agreeable. "Your son is probably worried about his father I bet."

Inuyasha smiled at the very idea and nodded his head. "Probably thinks I'm dead knowing him." He joked as he glanced at Kagome his expression filled with amusement that slowly turned to confusion when Kagome didn't respond right away. "Kagome?"

Kagome blinked rapidly from the sound of her name and snapped her head upwards looking at him startled. "Y-yes-s?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her but didn't really comment on her odd behavior instead deciding that it was better to leave her alone for the time being. He cleared his throat and gulped down the rest of his tea hastily before licking his lips. "As soon as you're done we better get going." He nodded firmly standing from his chair to stretch. "I'm sure the sooner we get back the better."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah—I bet everyone's rather worried."

"Well I'll be sad to see you go." Haniyama shrugged from the other end of the table but her expression displayed her true sadness. "But I know you have a family to return to and I can't be selfish keeping you both from that."

Kagome simply gave both Jinenji and his mother a found look as she look in the older woman's words. "Next time we visit we'll bring the rest of our family with us, I'm sure you'd love them." Kagome nodded firmly not even the least bit aware of the impact of her words.

Behind her Inuyasha stared, his ears perked forward, his heart beat dead in his chest, and his eyes as wide as the moon. "_Family_." He repeated soundly in his head. "_No—more than that—our family._" He shook his head back and forth slowly. "_Our family—when—when did Kagome start thinking._" He blinked and let his mouth hang open slightly as he watched Kagome take her bag from Jinenji's extended hand as the goodbyes continued to flow. "_When did Kagome start thinking of me, of us, as her family?_"

"Alright Inuyasha." Kagome started to speak as she turned back to look at the half demon before her. "Inuyasha?" She questioned again when he didn't even react to her words, his expression dazed as he stared at her completely shocked over something—what she wasn't aware of. "Um?" She tilted her head to the side and approached him cautiously. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face as she spoke, the action catching his eye enough that he snapped his mouth closed and stuttered.

"Um—," He coughed into his hand slightly. "Well-a-you got your bag right?" he asked as he scratched his cheek absently with one claw.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him vaguely. "Ye-s-s." She drew out.

"Good." He nodded his head firmly turning to boy at both Haniyama and Jinenji, a very odd gesture that none of the three westernized people had ever seen. "Thank you for allowing us stay in your home." He said formally, another thing that was odd to anyone who didn't know him well or had only seen him in a non formal setting. "We are indebted to your kindness."

"Oh no," Haniyama argued instantly. "We are indebted to your kindness Mr. Inuyasha," She turned and looked at Kagome firmly. "And to you too Miss Kagome."

Kagome blushed instantly and waved her hand before her thanks. "Please, please, I just did what was right and nothing more as did Inuyasha." She motioned to the older of the two half demons. "There's no need for any more thanks, we went over this yesterday."

"But there is," Jinenji stepped in finally, his voice a brilliant tenor in the small house. "Without you, there's no telling what would have happened to us the other day," He looked down as the memory of the attack came back to him. "And I never would have been able—been able to—to complete my father's wish." He nodded his head firmly. "Without you, neither thing would have been possible."

"Jinenji—,"

He cut her off. "You took the malice from the hearts of my fellow villagers just as you took the evil from that jewel. Because of you Miss Kagome and those deeds you have performed, I—I'll be able to live the life I always dreamed of living." He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes for a second as a swell of tears prevented him from speaking. "You created the world that me and Mama wanted, a world where words speak louder than guns or fist. You took the mission that I've feared all my life and will complete it." He gulped firmly, pushing himself to say what he knew he had to say before she left. "I never could have done any of that without you. I couldn't touch that jewel just like I couldn't touch their blackened hearts but you could. You Miss Kagome could do everything I could not and I can't think of any way of repaying you for all of that." He took one last deep breath before finishing. "Even living a wonderful life as you asked of Mama yesterday seems a trifle to what you did for us in this past week."

"Jinenji." Kagome whispered as the tears filled her eyes causing them to shine. "You don't have to, I don't need any thanks. I just—I just did what needed to be done. Things like this start small, like finding these jewel shards." She reached for the necklace, pulling it up to look at as some of the tears escaped her eyes and overflowed. "I'll continue to find one at a time and purify it and eventually I'll have them all. Then—then I'll be able to finally extinguish the hate within the jewel itself." She looked up at him and smiled. "Just like, one by one I'll change the hearts of people until eventually I'll finally be able to extinguish all the hate within this world. It's just what I need to do, it's my purpose on this earth and I accept it without needing any gratitude."

Jinenji grinned and nodded his head, sniffling still. "I'll still say thank you, Miss Kagome for changing their hearts, no one else in the world could do such a thing but you—," He trailed off for a second as something caught his eye.

Kagome glanced following his train of vision and frowned when she saw Inuyasha standing with his back to them looking out the window, disengaged from the whole of the conversation.

"Mr. Inuyasha." Jinenji started abruptly causing the older demon to grunt. "I owe you as many thanks as I do Miss Kagome, so thank you." He said his voice genuine. "You believed in me too." He licked his lips embarrassed. "And you showed me, something I had never known before—I'm—a—I'm worthwhile." The words seemed even know how to say. "Thank you for showing me that my life is worthwhile—that I have something to live for, something precious."

Inuyasha didn't turn around or even move his head but he did snort. "Whatever," He grumbled as he shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, his back still turned clearly uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned as she shook her head in disbelief. Here Jinenji was pouring his heart out to them and that was all Inuyasha could say? She opened her mouth preparing to reprimand the firm Captain when he suddenly surprised her by dropping his hands to his side and sighing.

"Jinenji." Inuyasha said softly as he looked at the other half demon over his shoulder. "Remember those words, whenever you think life is about to take a turn for the worse," He looked at the ground and then much to Kagome's surprise looked at her a lopsided smile on his face. "Promise me you'll remember that person and the reason your life is worthwhile."

Jinenji was quiet for a second as he regarded the stronger man in front of him, his eyes watching the Captain with a unique understanding. "You'll remember too?" He questioned suddenly his eyes darting to Kagome quickly before darting back—the action so fast that Kagome hadn't even seen it performed.

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head before giving Kagome another convoluted wink that made her tilt her head to the side. "I ain't gon'na promise nothing." He declared loudly causing Haniyama and Jinenji both to laugh, it was a sound neither had made in a very long time. Inuyasha took in a deep lungful of air and popped his neck as his next words came carefully. "But I'll try—." He finished with a smirk, motioning to Kagome with one firm clawed hand. "Come on, let's get the horse and get out of here while the lights still good."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head as she followed him out the door, glancing behind herself to make sure Haniyama and Jinenji were following them outside.

They rounded the house and came up to the post the horse had been tied against. Reaching beside it he grabbed the saddle that had been hung up to give the horse some freedom and threw it on its back where the saddle pad already rested. The horse whined in response but didn't move as Inuyasha tightened the girth on one side easily. Without being told Jinenji came to the other side of the horse, whining softly in the back of his throat as the horse itself whined back before neighed and shaking its head.

Jinenji smiled in response and patted the horse's neck affectionately before reaching to fasten the girth on the other side. "He says you're really good at this Mr. Inuyasha." Jinenji supplied as he stood back up straight to look at the older demon.

Inuyasha shrugged in response as he prepared to put the bridle on the horse. "I've been riding a long time." He mumbled honestly as he undid the halter and tie around the horses neck before maneuvering the reins over the horses head. "Can you put the bit in?" He asked as he arranged the horse's ears into the headstall.

Jinenji nodded eagerly and whined to the horse making it open its mouth without physical prompting. Bit in place, Jinenji stepped back and watched as the Captain finished situating the throatlatch and noseband, securing them easily before stepping back himself.

"Alright Kagome, let's get going." Inuyasha reached for her offering his hand to help her on the horse.

Kagome gulped and nodded taking the offered appendage with some hesitation. The horse whined in response and stomped one of its hoofs twice into the ground as it neighed and shook its head roughly once more before giving Jinenji a strange almost pointed look.

Jinenji gasped in response and nodded his head. "Are you afraid of horses Miss Kagome?" He posed the question with blue eyes watching her amused.

Kagome blushed in response, taking her hand from Inuyasha's in order to twiddle her fingers as she looked away. "Just a little bit."

The horse let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Jinenji chuckled in response and whined back to the horse, letting out a snort and a grunt combination followed by a distinctive neigh. The horse shook its head once again in response and blew its lips firmly. "Thank you." Jinenji said in plain English before turning towards Kagome once again. "Not to worry anymore Kagome. He'll be gentle for you so no more worries."

Kagome pursed her lips unsure of what to think of what Jinenji had just said but nodded as if it was the most natural occurrence in the world. "Thank you." She responded slightly dazed and gasped when she felt two hands firmly on her waist lifting her up and setting her on the horse. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed with flushed cheeks. "I can get up with just a hand you know."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and shrugged. "I know but it was easier to do it while you were distracted and not focused so much on the horse."

Kagome huffed but didn't give Inuyasha the satisfaction of fighting back as she leaned backwards in the saddle giving him room to easily jump in front of her and settle himself into an easy riding position. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Kagome brought her hand automatically around his waist, preparing for the motion of the horse taking off. "Goodbye, Mrs. Haniyama," She addressed the old woman one last time with a smile. "Mr. Jinenji, I wish you all the best in life and all the greatest happiness's that come with it."

Jinenji flushed and returned her smile, his heart skipping a beat as he listened to her careful words. "Thank you Miss Kagome." He told her, his face strong and full of conviction. "Thank you for everything."

Kagome didn't bother arguing with his words as Haniyama touched her sons arm softly and spoke as well. "I wish you the same Kagome child." She spoke gently her eyes coming to rest on Inuyasha as he took the reins in his hands. "And you as well Mr. Inuyasha. I hope you both are happy and a safe throughout your life—," she trailed off looking at the ground before adding so quietly that only Inuyasha and Jinenji could hear her words. "—together."

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly and pulled the reins slightly to the left causing the horse to turn and start walking slightly. "No promises." He called over his shoulder as Kagome turned in the saddle and waved one last time before Inuyasha dug his heels into the horse's sides lightly and started them off at a light gallop leaving Haniyama and Jinenji behind, safe, happy, and free to live a life unhindered by the hate of their neighbors and the hate of the jewel.

-break-

"When are Miss Kagome and the 'aptain coming back?" Shippo grumbled as he sat next to Sango on the bed.

Sango smiled in response and pointed at the small grammar book that they had picked up in town for the boy yesterday. It was the latest grammar compendium released by Noah Webster and Sango was sure that Kagome would be delighted to see they had bought the book to help teach the boy proper spelling and grammar (a facet of education Shippo had never been exposed to). "I'm not sure when they'll be back." She told him as she glanced at what they were going to work on next, nouns. Before she could direct the lesson, however, the small boy was talking once again.

"They've been gone for'ver." He mumbled as he rolled onto his back on the bed, one of his small arms covering his face as he sighed deeply.

"It's only been six days." Sango argued back feebly. Truthfully, she was beginning to get a little worried herself. Surely it shouldn't take this long to find a shard of the jewel unless they had run into trouble along the way. "_No_," She thought with a shake of her head. "_It was probably just farther inland than they thought._" She nodded but still didn't feel convinced in the least.

Gingerly she worried her lip, her eyes staring at the children's grammar book without really seeing it. "_What if something happen?_" She pondered the possibility her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. "_Kagome knows nothing of fighting. What if the Captain wasn't able to protect her or—no—no—no."_ she cut herself off knowing her thoughts were growing dangerous. "_I have to believe in the Captain, he won't let any harm come to her, he wouldn't, he won't_."

"Miss Sango?" Shippo suddenly spoke up again and she glanced over at the boy.

He was sitting up once again, his bright green eyes looking a little dull as he watched her. "Yes Shippo?"

"When Miss Kagome gets back," He looked away and blushed slightly looking a little embarrassed. "Will she do 'essons with us again?"

"Of course Shippo." Sango smiled gently feeling for the little orphan boy. With caring fingers she reached forward and pushed his flaming red bangs out of his face, lingering the tips of her fingers on his forehead for a moment as a show of love.

The small boy sniffled but otherwise said nothing at the gentle caress, his smart eyes looking down once again at the book. "Do we 'ave to do 'essons anymore today?" He whined softly, his small voice sounding pitiful.

Sango huffed in response and reached forward, grabbing the book and snapping it closed as she stood from the bed. Without a word she walked towards the desk and set the book a top the old wood motioning for the door as she did so. "Go on, find Mr. Myoga and stay with him, okay?"

The boy's dulled eyes lit up at the mention of the old Master Rigger. Quickly he darted off the soft covers of the bed and hurried towards the door. "Thanks Miss Sango!" He yelled as he scrambled upwards along the door, jumping up so he could reach the handle. Using his body weight he managed to make it push down enough that the door clicked opened. Laughing triumphantly he scurried on all fours out the door and down the hall, the sounds of his giggles resounding through the still opened exit.

Sango laughed with him, her worried eyes growing soft for a moment as she fingered the grammar book's binding slightly. "He's a good boy." She mumbled to herself as she pulled the chair out from under the desk and took a seat, her body slumping into the chair as she leaned back tiredly. Leaning her head backwards, resting her neck against the chairs hard back she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the planks of wood that rested above her. "I wonder—what's keeping them?"

"So am I."

Startled Sango shot out of the chair, turning panicky eyes towards the still opened door where Miroku now stood, an amused smile on his face.

"Did I startle you?" He questioned a slight chuckle threatening to erupt from the back of his throat.

Sango gave a very unladylike snort and crossed her arms under her breast, hugging herself tightly. "Oh shut up." She huffed and plopped herself back down in the chair.

Miroku smiled at her actions but the look really didn't reach his eyes. Bringing a hand up to his face he rubbed his temple and the bridge of his nose before walking into the room closing the door behind him with a faint click as he approached the bed, bypassing her in favor of sitting on the soft down comforter. "I saw Shippo running off to bug Myoga." He mentioned as he lay back on the bed, allowing his anxious body to relax for just a second.

"Yeah." Sango acknowledged as she leaned forward in the chair, resting her elbows against her knees and her chin against her hands as she watched him waiting for a reaction to her next words. "He asked about Kagome and the Captain again."

Miroku didn't respond right away, instead looking off to his side to look out the one window that lined the back of their cabin. He could see the opened ocean and the outlines of ships coming into port in the distance. He growled slightly sitting up, ripping his eyes away from the tranquil scene.

"Miroku?" Sango called to him gently, her voice far softer than it ever was.

Startled by the gentle emotion he heard from her, Miroku looked up and took in the sight of her tear shined eyes. She was worried, really worried and that only fueled his worry even worse. "Don't worry Sango," He tried to comfort but the words seemed hallow. How can you comfort someone when you are so worried yourself?

"Give me one good reason not to." Sango mumbled back to him, her expression defiant and truthful. "It shouldn't take this long and you know it."

Miroku buried one of his hands in his hair and looked away from her. He had nothing to say to that, nothing at all. She was right, it shouldn't take this long to travel inland and obtain a piece of jewelry, especially when one had the device that led you right to it.

"What are you going to do?" Sango continued to press, her dark eyes watching him, hoping he would decide to act soon. She couldn't take waiting anymore.

The first few days had been hard but these past three had been impossible. Each morning she had woken up and wandered to the Captain's room, knocking on the door hoping to hear his gruff voice or the sweet sound of Kagome's on the other side but she had heard nothing and so had entered in hopes that they were asleep and had not heard the knock (slim chance that was but it was worth a try). And each time she had been disappointed when she came into the empty room, left exactly as it had been left by both. After such great disappointment, she would spend the rest of the day looking and watching, hoping to catch sight of some silver along the ports. Silver she had seen but the Captain's silver she had not and that only disappointed and worried her more.

Six days she had spent like this and there was no way Sango could take even one more.

"I'm not sure what to do." Miroku spoke up suddenly his voice actually sounding strained. "I keep thinking to myself that—he's just gon'na come up the gang plank anytime now—don't worry—I can't help but think it—don't worry he'll come back, he always comes back." Miroku sighed deeply, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up and placing his head in his hands. "But—the other part of me—the rational side knows that he always is back by now. And since he's not then—logically." Miroku took a deep breath, obviously the next words were hard to say. "Something's wrong."

Sango nodded her head in response, her heart telling her the same exact thing.

"And if something's wrong." He continued bringing his face out of his hands to look at her desperately. "Then we have to do something but I don't know what to do." He looked at her pleadingly. "I don't even know where to find them. Which way did they go, which road, for how long, how far?" Miroku grunted at the very thought. "There's no telling where they are."

"We could ask around?" Sango offered but her voice lacked confidence. Even she knew that was likely to not succeed.

"Knowing Otou-san," Miroku let the name slip easily. "No one knows where he went, he doesn't leave trails, doesn't tell people where he's going: that's the kind of shit that gets you followed and killed."

Sango nodded in agreement, she had even heard the Captain say those very same words himself. "So what do we do?" She asked once again completely at a loss.

Miroku once again was quiet, his voice lodged in his throat. It was a miserable feeling, the feeling of knowing that no matter what, you were backed in a corner, there was nothing you could do. He could look but it was like finding a needle in a haystack—impossible. The only thing he could do logically was wait, wait and trust but when your father is concerned that is very hard to do. "Sango—," He started to say but stopped.

Understanding his hesitation Sango stood from the desk chair and made the short distance across the room to Miroku, knelling before him, one hand resting on his knee while the other reached up to touch his cheek in comfort, drawing it upwards until he looked at her. The two made eye contact, an exchange of anxiety and worry going between them. "He'll come back, they'll both come back." She reasoned even though her voice sounded like a lie to her own ears.

"I hope they do." Miroku agreed with her as he raised one hand to cover the delicate appendage that touched his cheek. Bringing it away from his face he closed his eyes and softly kissed her palm before pulling the hand downwards to rest against his heart for a moment. Finally he sighed and released her hand bringing his own freed hand upwards to touch her face, pulling her forward until she was just a breath away.

"Mir—." She tried to say but the words never left her as she suddenly felt his lips against her own, hungry and intoxicating. She moaned as his hand dropped from her face to travel down her neck to one breast that he greedily caressed through her jacket and shirt.

Miroku growled in response and reached for the buttons of her jacket hastily undoing them, wanting nothing more than to touch her, really touch her and feel her, her hot skin against his burning flesh. He needed it, needed the release, needed all the tension that was building in his body to bubble over and he knew that her flesh could offer such release. "San-g-o-o." He breathily gasped as he pulled away from her just long enough to rip her jacket from her shoulders, his hands moving as if on autopilot back to her perky breast, his fingers caressing them through the coarse fabric of her undershirt.

"Miroku." Her voice was fast and heady as she tried to catch her breath. "Miroku." She repeated when his nimble fingers found her nipple through the material of her under shirt, tweaking it against the plane of the rough fabric, the sensation causing her to shutter and whimper. "Damn it—Miroku." She cursed as he pulled against them roughly, a sensation she liked even more.

Miroku chuckled low in his throat in response but he stayed silent as he allowed his hands to roam to the hem line of her shirt, untucking it from her pants slowly as he brought his mouth up to her neck, sucking on the point right below her chin before working his way around the right side of her jaw, all the way up until he met her ear. He licked the outer edge gingerly before sucking on the lob, drawing a delightful moan from her as she reached up and gripped his shoulders tightly, her fingers digging into his skin as she lost herself to the sensation. Smiling to himself he backed away, pulling the shirt up and over her head, discarding it behind him as he came face to face with a sight he had known for years.

"_Never gets old_." He thought to himself as he reached one hand forward to the underside of a plump and pale breast, his finger tips cold against her hot skin causing her to actually jump in surprise.

"Cold." She complained bringing her hands up to cover herself slightly, her flushed face pouting in such a cute way that Miroku found himself hard pressed not to just throw her down right then and there and have his way with her.

"Sorry." He apologized, reaching forward once again to take hold of her arms which now covered her perky chest. Gently he lowered her arms, depositing them at her sides as her ripe flesh was once more revealed to him. Before he could descend upon even one breast, however, the door burst opened much to Sango and Miroku's shock.

"Hey, Miroku what the hell are you doi—. Ah shit!" Inuyasha yelled surprised covering his eyes automatically as he got a very good glimpse at Sango's upper body completely unclothed. "God, didn't I tell you to give me some fucking warning, put a sign on the door or something!"

"Otou-san?" Miroku whispered surprised, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at the man standing in the door looking just as he had when he left: perfectly fine. "You're back, you're okay!" He exclaimed, so happy that his father was alive and well that he completely forgot about his half naked wife who was currently turning a previously unknown shade of red.

"Yes, we're both here and we're fine." Inuyasha nodded as he started to back out of the door, eyes still covered. "I just wanted to let you to know."

"Did you get the shard?" Miroku continued standing from the bed completely unaware. "Did anything go wrong? I mean why were you gone so long?"

"Miroku maybe nows not the time to talk about this." Inuyasha pressed as he finally managed to grab the door handle without looking. "While normally I'd be delighted to see a naked woman, I think this woman in particular is not delighted with the idea of me seeing her."

Miroku blinked rapidity as realization seemed to dawn on his face. "Sango?" He grumbled looking back at the woman who was sitting perfectly still her hands covering her chest just enough that nothing was truly visible but it still left nothing to the imagination. He glanced at her face which was an unnatural shade of burgundy and felt his heart drop into his stomach. He gulped, somehow knowing that he was going to die the second the Captain left the room.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Inuyasha mumbled as his ears twitched listening to the silence and the impending sound of Sango's blood pressure sky rocketing. "Have a good night." He called over his shoulder as he closed the door, the resounding click a practical signal for Sango to let out a blood curdling scream.

He chuckled to himself as he started towards his cabin knowing that Kagome was already there with Shippo at her side. "_I guess_," he mused. "_I'll have to talk to him tomorrow about everything that happened but it serves him right." _He frowned but it was a playful sight._ "I've only told him a thousand times to put a sign up or something. I can't rely on my nose all the time_," he thought as he reached his own door, opening it and walking in. Kagome was already sitting on her bed, Shippo in her lap regaling her with stories.

The young girl offered him a smile when she noticed him in the room before frowning as the sound of banging and further screaming came to her ears. "What's that noise?" She inquired as she absentmindedly played with Shippo's hair.

"Oh nothing," Inuyasha told her with a shrug before he stretched and walked over to his desk. "Just a man losing his dignity."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N**: Wow, sorry this took so long. Like I've been saying, finals, finals, finals, but they are done now so we are back on track and hopefully updating a lot more again now that I'm not writing paper after paper and I have a month off from writing my thesis. I hope everyone enjoyed the extra long chapter, I tried to really make it worthwhile and even added a little smut to tide everyone over until we get to some good old Inu/Kag woofy goodness.

**Bonus Point:**

In what episode does Shippo use a series of drawings to explain a fight Inuyasha and Kagome had to Kaede and what was the fight about?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer I was looking for is episode 167 although I will accept episode 22 from the Final Act Anime as well. Congrats to the winners:

Litle C, HeavenlyEclispe, , TheRealInuyasha, InuKag4eva, AriaLuvsInu, Purple Dragon Ranger, InuKag77, Coka Cookie Cola, Ciao From Indiana, soliea0death, glon morski, AnimeRomanceFreak1990, Laken, Warm-Amber92

**Notes:**

Noah Webster – Wrote a three volume compendium for American children entitled, _A Grammatical Institute of the English Language_. The work consisted of a speller (published in 1783), a grammar (published in 1784), and a reader (published in 1785). His goal was to provide a uniquely American approach to training children. He is more notably responsible for publishing a dictionary in 1807—_An American Dictionary of the English Language_. Over years a revision it would become known as Webster's dictionary and is still used today under his name.

**Chapter Fun Fact**: To date this is the longest chapter of the fic at just over 13,500 words.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 12/21/2011


	41. One Storm, Two Men

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's._

**Chapter Forty One**

**One Storm, Two Men**

"Miss Kaede," Naraku whispered into the thick air of a prison cell on The Thunder as he sharpened a small dagger against an old oil stone. "Won't you please reconsider?"

In front of him, looking very much worse for wear, Kaede sat behind a set of steel bars her old back hunched against the wooden wall of the ship as she leaned on it for support, her legs crossed and her hands tucked neatly in her lap. Her clothes were torn and her skirt was littered with tears caused by torture and her own two hands in order to use the material for bandaging against deep bleeding wounds. Her face was smudged with dirt and possible excrement seeing as she wasn't allowed even the civility of a bucket. The wrinkles on her skin had doubled in mere weeks and the grey in her hair had tripled in the same amount of time, however, her eye still stood proud even behind a dirtied frown and its color was still as strong as ever, a deep, rich, bold and daring black.

Naraku clicked his tongue when she didn't respond to his question and ceased sharpening the dagger. "Mr. Dresmont?" He called as he walked towards the cell, motioning with the sharpened tip at the lock. "If you would."

Mr. Dresmont who had been standing against a nearby wall, his head hung in shame nodded and stepped forward, the keys dangling in his hands as he approached the cell. He reached for the pad lock, keeping his eyes down cast as he managed to hold onto the key with his shaking fingers long enough to push it into the mechanism before turning it slightly, causing it to click and open.

He licked his lips as he gradually brought the lock into his hand, pulling it away and opening the door to the cell outwards, his worn out eyes just barely glancing at Kaede who was looking right at him—a sweet smile on her old face. "_Please don't_." He wanted to say but couldn't in the presence of Naraku. "_Please don't look at me like that,"_ He hung his head even lower and actually sniffled like a child, one who knew they had done something undeniably horrible. "_I don't deserve any kindness from you."_

As if she had heard him Kaede chuckled and closed her brilliant eye for just a second so her smile could shine even brighter on her pale worn out lips. "Thank you." She told him quietly, so quietly in fact it seemed as if he voice had never even spoken instead only her lips had moved.

Mr. Dresmont lowered his head even farther to the ground, shame washing over him tenfold as he pulled the cell completely opened allowing Naraku Morgan unhindered passage.

"I really wish you would—," Naraku continued as he stepped inside the cell slightly, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he took in the putrid smell of the chamber which hadn't been cleaned in weeks—per his order. "—reconsider?" He coughed and debated covering his face with a clothe but decided against it for fear of looking weak before the elderly woman. "It is a good offer you know." He motioned in the air with his dagger slightly before pointing it at her. "Your freedom for a little information on someone else's."

For a long moment, Kaede didn't speak but instead kept her eyes on the young (well younger than her anyway) Mr. Dresmont who was still standing, holding the cell door opened, his head bowed in remorse. Normally, she wouldn't have said a word to Naraku, instead choosing to maintain silence but this time, she felt the need to speak. "The caged swallow may sing for freedom," Kaede whispered as she stared at Mr. Dresmont, trying to will him with just her eyes to look at her. He didn't and she sighed in understanding and pity before turning her attention to Naraku himself, completing her words with a gentle yet mocking voice. "But that does not mean it wishes for another to lose its own."

Naraku frowned darkly, of course he understood the babble for what it was—it was the connotation of it he lacked understanding of. "You care so much for them?" He fingered the knife slightly before holding it out in front of him, showing off the gleaming sharp blade to Kaede—a dark threat.

"A swallow cares for all wing'd creatures." She continued her lips drawn in a dark line as she finished, her eyes once again looking at the man holding the jail wide opened. He had yet to flinch at her words.

"So you are a swallow—I get it, really I do," Naraku brought the dagger to his lips, flicking his tongue out over the blade absently. "Still—you only knew them for a day or two—why protect someone you know so little of, so fiercely?"

"Why protect anyone, Mr. Naraku?" Kaede fired back, her voice still calm and gentle but dripping with meaning. "It seems to me that it is not in your character—at the moment—to protect anyone," She looked up at the ceiling for a instant before glancing at him with just her eyes, her chin still tilted back. "After all, you don't even see it fit to protect your own family."

"Are you talking of my father?" Naraku chuckled as he leaned away from her abruptly. "That old bastard needed to die."

"It was not your father I was talking about." The old woman grinned looking at the ceiling once again.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at her words. "My brothers then?" He asked her intrigued but trying to maintain an air of callousness.

"Perhaps." Kaede replied before glancing at Mr. Dresmont decisively, "Unless you have any daughters."

Naraku laughed at the statement but Mr. Dresmont's head shot up at the sound of the last word, his heart skipping a beat as he looked at Kaede, the information she had just given him powerful. A daughter—to protect a daughter—he knew that the woman was well aware of his relationship to one Kagome Dresmont but was that why she was enduring all of this, suffering so much? He clutched one fist at his side, the one which was not currently holding the cell door opened and stared at the old woman, wishing he was a demon—one who could read minds.

"You're a funny one, Miss Kaede." Naraku smirked and leaned down to look Kaede in the eye. "Now really—was this all a joke or were you truly speaking of someone in particular other than my bastard father or forgotten brothers?"

"Perhaps them or," Kaede smirked back, her one eye fixated on Naraku's face, prepared to take in the uncountable reaction. "I was speaking of your mother."

The smirk died, the laughter died, the lightness in the air depleted so fast that it was as if it had sucked from the room. Naraku popped his fingers from grasping them around the knife to hard and snapping brought it to her throat, anger rushing off of him in waves. "You will never," He spoke with venom in his voice. "Talk of my mother again, understand?"

Kaede only frowned, understanding dawning on her face as she looked at him, not flinching, not moving only continuing to stare right back at him, her old eye filled with wisdom—wisdom that pissed him off.

"Fine," He spat into her face as he pushed the knife deeper in her skin. "If you don't care about you freedom, then how about your life!" He pressed the knife against her throat for emphasis as the rage continued to build in him causing a slight trickle to make its way down her throat as the dagger pressed more firmly into her skin.

Kaede smiled, she actually smiled at him as she felt the blood run down her neck, as she felt it pool at the top of her high collared blouse. "Isn't death," She whispered back, leaning forward into the knife allowing it to press against her flesh even firmer, prompting more blood to fall. "Not the freedom of the soul?"

Naraku growled and stood back pulling the knife away from her hastily, his eyes flashing with malice and irritation. "Only if you believe in that sort of shit, you old bitch." He spat out clearly flustered as he glared at her forebodingly. "A soul—," He told her plainly. "I don't believe in such nonsense."

"It is not belief you need," Kaede continued to speak unhindered as she casually reached up and touched the place the dagger had cut her pulling her hands away to look at her reddened fingers. "But the potential to see."

"You're speaking like the delusional old bat you are." Naraku spat out as he turned away from her preparing to leave the cell.

"Delusional am I, Mr. Naraku?" Kaede spoke gently as she rubbed her fingers together spreading the color of blood further. "Or perhaps so clear and knowledgeable that you can't even face me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Naraku whirled around his eyes blazing with pure unadulterated fury as he rounded on her bringing the knife back to her throat allowing it to cut into her flesh even deeper this time. "You know nothing about me, nothing about my life, nothing about my mother!"

"I can see it in your eyes," Kaede continued to speak unhindered by the knife and the fury. "I know everything about you Naraku, it's there in your eyes."

"You know nothing." He told her between clinched teeth, between a scary and haunted visage.

"You regret it don't you Naraku." She unrelenting spoke, her eye actually sad as she looked at him. Behind her Mr. Dresmont could only watched amazed as this woman—just like before—made Naraku slowly unravel.

Naraku snarled at her, whirling around, the dagger positioned threateningly at her face. "I regret nothing, my father needed to die, he had to die."

"No one doubts that Mr. Naraku." Kaede reassured oddly as she watched the knife with her one good eye. "However," She continued, her words strange to anyone hearing them but Naraku himself. "Isn't it just awful that he had to die before he could tell you the truth?"

Naraku actually looked puzzled, perhaps it was his youth or perhaps it was the mysterious woman talking to him in riddles but whatever it was he actually lowered the dagger and gave her a hard look—a look that clearly said, 'tell me.' He let his hands drop to his sides, he tilted his head in sharp curiosity. "What truth?"

"The truth about," She paused and looked him deeply in the eye as if trying to see passed him, into him, beyond him. "Your mother."

Naraku's curiosity instantly turned into unyielding resentment. "I know the truth!" He yelled at Kaede in his fury, his eyes starting to change, to turn red. "I killed her—so what—who gives a fuck?" Kaede only smiled, her expression taunting, her eyes saying everything as Naraku stormed towards her taking his dagger back to her throat, pushing at her skin. "You know nothing about me that I don't already know you old hag." He snarled before ripping his dagger away from her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him softly, her voice and her words actually causing Naraku to pause. "Perhaps it's that you fear the truth, the real truth?"

"Enough!" Naraku roared as he slashed at her with the dagger blindly, catching her cheek just barely as she threw herself backwards. "You know nothing, I know you know nothing, you know you know nothing—so give it up." He turned to Mr. Dresmont who was literally shaking with fear from the ire he could see coming off of Naraku in waves. "Starve her." He ordered as he stomped out of the cell and towards the stairwell. "It's clear pain will get us nowhere but perhaps hunger will finally convince her to talk."

Kaede smirked and let out a sharp laugh at his words.

He flung himself back around his eyes flaring red as he snarled at her. "What are you laughing about old woman?"

She chuckled and leaned her head back against the wooden side of the hull once again. "Hwa is thet mei thet," She spoke, the language one he had never heard before. "Hors wettrien the him self nule drinken ."

Naraku stared at her and then threw his own head back and laughed sharply. "So now she speaks in tongues, how quaint." He turned and walked away without another word but only a snap of his fingers.

At the silent command Mr. Dresmont closed the door to the cell, reaching for the lock to put it back in place. Waiting for his master to depart, he sighed in relief when he heard the door open and close completely. "I'm sorry." He whispered, still afraid that somehow the man would hear.

"No need to apologize Mr. Dresmont." Kaede replied freely, no rhymes or riddles making up her speech any longer as she tore another piece of clothe from her dress, bringing it up to her face to see how bad the bleeding was. Luckily it was a shallow cut, she realized instantly so it would not need much attention—the multiple ones on her neck, however, were slightly worrying. "How are you doing?" She asked the young man calmly as she went about the doctoring process. "We haven't seen each other in a week or so."

Mr. Dresmont smiled apologetically at that and shrugged. "Yes, he has been keeping me busy. I'm the only man left on the ship who can—a—um well map charts and such and I know a few languages which is helpful to him." He looked down at the dirty floor and blinked several times with a sigh. "I—I—just—I hate mys—."

"I understand the feeling Mr. Dresmont, I do." Kaede whispered to him gently, comfortingly.

"But you're here," He pointed at her with the lock as he clicked it into place. "Because of—me and my daughter and," He allowed it to slip from his grasp, clanging against the bars loudly. He gasped at the noise and reached forward to grab the object stopping the loud and attention grabbing sound. Closing his eyes, he sighed, still holding the lock as he shook his head back and forth slowly. "—I'm so—so—very sorr—."

"No offense Mr. Dresmont," Kaede interrupted as she reached a hand through the bars, laying it comfortingly over his own on the lock. He blinked surprised at her subtle action and unwilling to look away found himself looking her back in the eye. "But this is bigger than just you and Kagome." She nodded to herself to convince him. "And besides, I've been in this a lot longer than just a few weeks or at the mention of your daughter's name as my acquaintance." She released his hand, letting her own drop to her side. "I have been involved in this since before I was born, it is my destiny and fate; and I am prepared to live it to fruition."

Mr. Dresmont tried to smile at her words but it came out as a strange strangled sort of gesture. "You—," He whispered to Kaede through those giant bars. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met." He laughed awkwardly to himself. "I just, how can you—how can you think as you do?"

"I believe it is called optimism." Kaede said with a laugh of her own, one that was far less awkward and more genuine.

"I wish I was—an optimist like you then." Mr. Dresmont admitted to her and to himself. "I feel—I—," He stopped and shook his head as if changing his mind. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you further—anything."

"You've asked me to do so many times now," Kaede told him with that same ginger smile of hers. "And my answer is still the same, I need nothing."

"But—," He pressed as he looked at her surroundings, at the filth and the lack of place to sleep or even sit. "I just—I can't let you—."

"If you gave me even one comfort," Kaede reasoned bluntly, "That boy would kill you. As he stands now—he wouldn't even hesitate."

Mr. Dresmont sighed, knowing what she was saying was true, completely true and there was nothing he could do about it even if he tried. "Alright, I concede." He grumbled as he took his keys and put them back on his belt loop, tying them into place. "But if you won't let me give you a comfort of some kind, then perhaps you'd allow me the answer to a question?"

Kaede frowned and tilted her head to the side, "It depends on the answer but I guess you could ask."

He smiled at her gently and absently fingered the bars. "What do you say to him," He motioned towards the door Naraku had left through. "Before he left? You know, in that funny language."

Kaede chuckled as she finished wrapping a piece of clothe around her neck, hoping that the pressure of it would stop the bleeding. "That was not just a funny language, my dear, that was English."

He furrowed his brow and outright laughed at her. "I'm sorry Madame but that was not English."

Kaede merely smiled in return before replying. "It was; if you spoke it five hundred years ago." She supplied causing his laughter to immediately die.

"What?"

"Yes, around the time of Chaucer," She told him gingerly, smirking because of the rather lost expression on his face. "Have you read him, he was rather fond of the vernacular of his time over Latin, you know?"

"I had heard." Mr. Dresmont mumbled begrudgingly. He had always thought himself as a man of decent education but around this woman, it appeared he had been wrong. "I have read him but never in said vernacular."

"There in lies your problem." Kaede told him with a bold nod of her head. "Chaucer and the people before us once spoke very differently, very few still speak that way today I think."

"But you do?" Mr. Dresmont concluded knowingly. "Speak in that old way?"

"I have dabbled." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "Briefly you know, when I was a girl."

"Well then," Mr. Dresmont smirked subtly, knowing that to have spoken the way she had to Naraku she would have had to of done more than simply dabble as a girl in the language. "Give me, if you will, a translation of what you have dabbled in."

"Very well." Kaede grinned as if she had hoped to do just that. "Who can give water to the horse that will not drink of its own accord."

"But—," Mr. Dresmont's jaw feel as he recognized the saying instantly. "That's?"

"Yes?" Kaede pressed slightly as she motioned her hands for him to continue.

He shook his head at the gesture and snorted as he completed the modern version of the simple saying. "You can lead a horse to water but you cannot make him drink."

"Exactly." Kaede nodded her head firmly before sending him a very loaded glare. "Horses have been stubborn for years."

Mr. Dresmont laughed gently and gave her a fond smile that came suspiciously from his heart. "Well," He told her haughtily. "So have women."

Kaede grinned, taking those words for more than just a joke or sexist remark. They held one deep and reassuring meaning that she would never let go—he believed in her. He believed in her stubbornness, in her ability to do what he could not. He believed that she could stand up to Naraku, he believed that she had the power to make Naraku succumb to short comings that only she could see. But most of all he trusted and believed in what she was doing for him. Richard Dresmont believed that Kaede Cunnings would protect his daughter with her life.

And it was his belief more than anything, that gave Kaede the courage to do just that.

-break-

Naraku stood on the deck of the thunder allowing himself time to cool off from his encounter with Kaede. It seemed that every time he even got near the woman she pushed him to his mental limits, an ability that pissed him off to no end. He scowled at the very idea, the old woman simply knew things or perhaps (like a well trained fortune teller) knew how to read a person until she did really know something about them. Either way, she had done it again, pushed his buttons and built on his natural curiosity.

_"The truth about your mother." _

"_The truth?"_ He pondered what she had said vaguely. "_The truth about my mother_." He snorted, the truth about his mother was simple, she had died, she had died in labor with him, he was the child that had killed her and that was the reason his father and brothers hated him. It was that simple, wasn't it? That simple or—was it? Had the old woman really known something he had not been aware of?

Naraku instantly forced the thoughts away, unable to deal with them currently or ever. Instead, he focused on the view before him as he stood on the helm's deck, his sharp eyes looking out over the Gulf of Mexico, studying the building dark clouds in the distance. "_A storm?_" He mused silently to himself but didn't allow the thought to worry him but in passing. After all, Naraku had much bigger concerns on his mind than a simple passing storm or the history of his birth and his mother's death, yes, far bigger concerns.

It had been a while since they left Louisiana and New Orleans behind, nearing on a month it seemed, and they had not yet determined what they were going to do. The old bat hadn't been too forth coming with information even after weeks of torture, humiliation, and piss poor living conditions. He hoped that the added starvation measure would eventually lead to some fruits of information but for the most part doubted it. Even if he had been sure the new measure would work, he still knew he needed a plan B, so to speak, just in case the old woman would not be able to give him any more information on how one was to come in procession of a Shikon Jewel or the whereabouts of the Shikuro.

What was he to do without some sort of clue on how to find either? He had no idea where the Shikuro could possibly be headed, Kaede would not release even a slip of information and every port town they had visited knew nothing of the Captain other than bed time stories. As far as the jewel was concerned, it was pretty much the same but even vaguer. He had asked for information from people in towns but no one even seemed to know the legend except for old salts who were too drunk to be reliable. To top it all off, the only two people he knew that were reliable and knowledgeable on the jewel and its legend were firstly Hiten and he had only found his by luck and secondly the old woman who was biting her tongue so hard it was about to fall off.

So what was he to do?

Naraku gritted his teeth at the very idea. He could wait for Kaede to crack—but he just wasn't that patient or he could finally put hammer to nail and work on his plan B. But where was he to even begin with that?

Snorting Naraku walked across the helm's deck, stepping away from the side rail to come up beside the wheel, standing next to Hiten who merely gave him a paranoid glance out of the corner of his eye.

"_I hate this_." He scowled as he popped his neck, dark eyes glaring out across the deck where men were scurrying—working. "_I need an alternative means of finding the jewels but—._" He let the thought trail off as he bared weasel fangs. "How?"

At his side Hiten nearly jumped from the sound of his voice, glancing over at the much younger demon with a slight fear in his eyes. "Ser?" He questioned stiffly, apprehensive of the younger man. Naraku had after all, proven that any manner of life didn't matter to him—even the life of his own father was considered expendable.

Naraku snapped his head around to glare at Hiten. "This is shit." He told the older man as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled deeply. "We're wandering in circles, we've no idea where we're going or where that Inuyasha bastard is, we need a plan, something."

"I agree ser." Hiten mumbled with a nod as he looked out over his crew—Naraku's crew—who had all grown silent at the young man's outburst.

"If you agree—," Naraku snarled as he lowered his hands to his sides and turned giving Hiten his full attention. "Then think of something!"

Hiten didn't flinch from the scream, he stood there bravely his eyes looking into the dark chasms that were Naraku Morgan's pupils. He did gulp, however, as he stared into those malevolent shady eyes; he felt every hair on the back of his neck stand on end as those eyes glared, he felt every fiber of his being push him to step away to run away as those eyes melted all courage he had thought was in his heart away. Blinking, he glanced down at his feet, adverting his gaze, knowing he wasn't brave enough to look him in the eye at all. "A—well—um—ser," He started to speak but his voice failed him and he bit his lip. "_God damn it, he's just a kid for Christ sake!_" He reasoned before gulping. "_A kid who murdered his own father in cold blood_." The rational side of his brain reasoned.

"Tsst," Naraku mumbled and turned away from Hiten. "You don't have a clue do you?" He muttered out as he crossed his arms once again over his chest, his eyes staring straight forward with wonder at the storm. "The heavens are about to open up." He whispered strangely, almost cryptically. "Do you think it's a hurricane?"

"A—," Hiten started to say but stumbled on his words coughing slightly before he was actually able to speak. "No—I um—don't think so."

"Hm." Naraku shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away from Hiten away from the wheel and towards the stairs. "Mr. Hiten, please take command of the ship during the storm," He commented as rain began to sprinkle down. "I'd rather not get wet by doing it myself."

Hiten sighed at the knowledge of the man leaving, it was certainly a relief even though it was because of a storm looming overhead. "Aye, sir." He called and winced when Naraku suddenly stopped and turned to look at him one last time over his shoulder.

"Oh," Naraku mumbled as he moved a hand to cover his eyes from the rain so he could see clearly. "And one more thing Mr. Hiten."

"Yes sir?" Hiten gulped as he clutched the wheel tightly.

Naraku glared at Hiten then with such intensity that Hiten actually felt his heart stop beating in his chest until Naraku spoke. "I want to make myself very clear." His voice was icy, commanding, and scary. "The only reason you're alive is because I assumed you would be able to get a hold of these—jewels—if you prove that you can't, that you—," He smiled but there was no humor in the gesture. "—aren't capable, there will be—an actual hurricane." He smirked and turned away as he started down the stairs his voice echoing behind him as his head disappeared. "Consisting primarily of your blood." His voice dissipated leaving his own dilemma with Hiten for now.

Hiten felt light headed, he felt like he was about to faint, like a woman wearing too tight a corset on a very hot summer day. He took a deep breath and blinked several times, his mind racing, trying to recall exactly what Naraku had just said but unable to really register anything other than the actual threat that had accompanied it.

"Captain?" A man said as he climbed up the staircase looking relieved that Naraku had left. "Are ya feelin' well?" He asked when he noticed the man's current state.

"Yeah." Hiten managed to reply as he turned the wheel, blinking rain out of his eyes as he did.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." The other man reasoned as he came to stand by the helm with his Captain.

"Didn't see a ghost." Hiten told the man firmly as he tried to calm himself for the possible calamity that could come about either by the storm or Naraku's own hand. "Doesn't mean they're won't be one on this boat in the near future, though."

The other man furrowed his eyebrows confused. "What are you talkin' 'bout Captain?"

"Nothing," Hiten said firmly as he tried to control himself. He would have to deal with his problems with Naraku later, for now—he had a totally different kind of storm to deal with.

-break-

_A dark hallway, stiff wood underneath small feet, the creaks of a floorboard, crick—crick—crick._

_The feet behind the noise stopped moving and the small child that was attached to them lowered his ears confused, he had never heard a floor board creak. He furrowed his eyebrows, his tiny forehead wrinkling with his confusion as he looked down at his feet his ears twitching, taking in the noise. _

_"Nani?" Inuyasha questioned softly, his small childlike voice gentle in the darkened night. "This floor," He suddenly remembered English even in his small body. "Where am I, a place that would have this floor?" He recognized it, although only vaguely, a distant memory of a floor just like this coming back to him. Carefully, he raised his head and with big golden chibi eyes took in the sight of the hallway in which those strange memorable wooden floors made their home._

_There were doors, many doors with numbers on them, many numbers; and pictures between each one. They were pictures of people, portraits; they were pictures of landscapes and houses something unpopular in times of the past; they were pictures of families none of which he recognized; they were pictures, pictures of the dead._

_He took a deep breath his nose twitching as it took in the smell of oak, maybe pine, and a hint of oil paint used for canvas. It was all familiar, strangely so but he couldn't place it even if he tried. He breathed in deeply once again, this time his nose picking up another scent, a strong one, one he could place, one he had always known from the very first moment he had drawn breath in this world. He blinked and turned, somehow knowing that if he looked behind him he would see the source of that smell and he did see it. There on a small table just behind his head was a vase filled with soft white Irish Lilies. _

_He frowned and turned his body completely walking towards the vase, the constant crick of the floor board no longer intriguing to him as he approached the small end table, his eyes taking in the lilies as they rested in the clear crystal cylinder. They were beautiful, although slightly wilted, their white chalice shaped peddles leaning forward on the lip of the crystal, as if they were hanging their heads low—depressed or saddened by something._

_"Are you sad?" He whispered as he reached forward, his small chubby fingers extending, one claw barely pressing into the flower causing it to wilt further. He drew his hand away quickly, a squeak coming from his lips, a squeak of panic induced by watching the flower peddle break away from the stem and as if in slow motion depart toward the ground, drifting to the wood as if caught on a spring breeze before hitting it; instantly decaying on the hard brown floor only—_

_It wasn't the floor._

_Inuyasha took a quick step back his eyes huge as he watched the once familiar wooden surface become liquid, a gentle blue with hundreds of soft white petals dropping down into it causing ripples to flourish on its surface. He nearly tripped over his feet as he stumbled backwards in shock, his eyes wide as they took in the sight of hundreds of white flower peddles gracing the surface of a small pond; a familiar pond._

_He looked up, away from the pond taking in the garden that surrounded him, the small bridge to his left and the house a fuzzy memory in the distance. He was home, the place of his birth, the garden of his childhood where both good and bad memories made their home. Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes, felt some pain in his heart lift as he glanced upwards at the Sakura tree that hung beside the water, a gentle decoration among blooming spring. _

_Blinking slowly Inuyasha managed to make his legs move again and forced himself towards the bank of the small pond, his eyes enraptured as its surface rippled from another small white flower that had fluttered downwards landing in the clear water. A koi fish underneath its surface bobbed upwards, its large mouth tasting the flower before spitting it out hastily and swimming away, its whole body thrashing angrily at the false food. _

_The small Inuyasha giggled at the sight and sitting down on his hands and knees leaned over the bank to look into the water, studying the hundreds of colorful koi. Oranges and whites, blacks and patches of gold filled his vision and he grinned childishly as they seemed to dance around one another, looking for food but coming back with nothing but white flower peddles._

_"Silly koi." He mumbled as he looked upwards at the Sakura tree, his eyes following the path of a new peddle that was gently making its way to the pond, circling on the breeze, flitting and floating before finally landing causing a hundred ripples in its wake. _

_Compelled, the small boy reached forward, his tiny hand touching the peddle with one miniature sharpened claw. The flower instantly sunk from the touch, the koi's swimming hurriedly away from it as it was swallowed and capsized by the rippling water, subsequently falling into its depths descending lower and lower until it touched the silt on the bottom of the pond. And then, resting their it bleed._

_Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gasped as the color seemed to flow from that one peddle, like ink spilled from a well. He stood to his feet his eyes darting this way and that in panic as all the silt at the bottom of the pond became covered in a deep dark bloody red. "Iya." He heard himself whisper at the sight. "Iya—," He shook his head falling backwards and landing on his bottom as he watched the blood seep into everything, it started with the stems of the lily pads, traveling up them until the lilies themselves turned to blood and then it chased after every koi fish, desperately changing their beautiful orange and gold to death and despair. _

_"No—," He whispered again as tears flooded his eyes and spilled to his cheeks. The koi fish had stopped swimming the second they were touched and they too were now sinking to the bottom of the pond into the silt, into oblivion. "No!" He squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed repeating the one syllable word over and over again until his heart felt like it would burst. "No," He shook his head opening his eyes just long enough to take in the sight of that blood gaining speed, moving to the white and pure flower peddles now. "No," It started to seep into them, sinking them as he had the very first one—killing her as he had the very first one. "Okaa-san!" He screamed and screwed his eyes shut tight, unable to take any more. "Okaa-san, oneigai, Okaa-san, Okaa-san, Okaa-san!"_

_"Inu-chan?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes shot opened and he sobbed as the sight of his mother met his gaze, the pond and the red blood were gone now, as well as the koi, the garden and the Sakura tree, they were all gone and all that was left was his mother's gentle face, pale and sweet surrounded by nothing but darkness. "Okaa-san?" He whispered softly as he hiccupped and the tears gathered even thicker on his lashes as he reached for her. _

_She only shook her head the darkness seeming to engulf her pale features as the small black tuffs of hair on either side of her face moved back and forth slowly, almost mockingly. "I'm sorry." She told him as she stood and started to walk away into the blackness her body disappearing as her voice called out over her shoulder. "I can't offer you comfort anymore, my son, it is not my place."_

_"Why not? Please, Okaa-san, don't leave me, don't leave me!" Inuyasha found himself yelling but stopped instantly when he took in the sound of his voice. It was gruff, it was older, it was the sound of his voice as an adult. Quickly he looked down and took in the sight of his much bigger body, his much bigger feet, his much bigger claws. "What the hell is going on!" He screamed as he looked back at his mother but she was gone, the blackness was gone and he was once again in another place, this time a field of pure white flowers._

_Inuyasha took a shaky breath and turned completely around looking desperately for anything, anything familiar. The familiar sight his eyes finally landed on nearly, however, only made his heart stop dead in his chest once again._

_"Kikyo."_

_She was sitting in the middle of the field, those same white lilies surrounding her even though they only grew in lakes or ponds. Carefully, she reached a pale hand downwards, taking one of the lilies by the stem breaking it off with a crunching noise before pulling it to her face, smelling the flower as she hummed to herself._

_He stepped forward, his hand reaching out, wanting to touch her but he stopped, he couldn't do it, not again. Every flower he touched died, every purity he knew decayed by his hand. He let his arms fall to his sides, let his heart sink into his chest. He wouldn't disturb her, he couldn't, his heart couldn't take another woman's blood falling to the ground._

_"Inuyasha?" _

_He froze, he had heard her whisper, that soft pleading sound that caressed his mind. Carefully he turned, his eyes looking at her, watching as she brought that flower to her heart, her eyes looking around searching for him frantically. He narrowed his brow as he watched those eyes look for him, as those eyes blinked back tears—as those eyes turned to look at him, seeing through him all milky, stormy, and grey._

_"Inuyasha where are you?" Her voice sounded panicky, sounded very un-Kikyo like._

_"I'm right here." He told her stepping forward his heart aching from the sound of her voice so much that he found himself second guessing his decision; he couldn't leave her alone like this, he just couldn't._

_"Inuyasha, where are you?" She called again loudly, a sob highlighting the end of her cry. "Inuyasha please," She whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear easily. " Please," It was faint but her tone spoke volumes. "I'm scared."_

_He rushed forward at the broken sound, reaching for her completely on instinct, wanting nothing more than to protect, to grab her and hold her and tell her how precious and loved she had been. He pulled her to his chest, his own fear of her pain causing him to bury his head in her hair, taking in her scent as he did, the smell catching him off guard._

_He pulled away from her, he looked her in the eye, she was no longer hyperventilating, her tears had seemingly dried as well and she was looking at him, her eyes stormy filled with grey, absent of the black that had been Kikyo's eyes. He gasped, he nearly let go of her because of the sight alone but something stopped him and he held on—that scent; her scent—it was her scent, the scent of lilies and salt and the sea. The scent of freedom and love and completeness and comfort and everything he had ever longed for in the whole of his life. It was her scent—just her scent._

_"Kagome." He said gently but he never got a chance to say more before those eyes became even lighter, more white than grey. "Kagome?" He questioned panicked as her skin began to grow pale, all the pink in her cheeks fading as she began to fade away, growing transparent in his arms disappearing from this world. "Kagome!"_

_"Why?" She whispered, her ashen lips cracking from her effort to speak, her eyes so white now that he couldn't hope to distinguish even the pupil, leaving them blank and lifeless._

_He let go of her, watched as she dropped to the ground catching herself, however, her hands shattered from the effort disappearing into dust as the rest of her body began to fall apart. He froze unable to do anything but watch as the world around him faded into nothing, darkness consuming the light and purity of that mysterious world until all he could see was Kagome's ashen decaying lips as they spoke the very last words she would ever say in her life._

_"Why did you let me die, Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha shot up in bed his heart pounding in his chest as he panted, his eyes frantically looking around him in his distress. The sound of his blood rushing in his ears prevented his heighten sense of hearing from distinguishing any threats or dangers and the phantom scent of lilies clogging up his nose caused his head to pound as it prevented him from taking in the reassuring smell that would have been Kagome. He took a deep breath, gasping as he tried desperately to control himself.

Hastily he brought his hands upwards, burying them in his hair, gripping the silver strands tightly, yanking on them trying desperately to make the pain erase the horrible nightmare. "Shit," He cursed softly as he continued to gasp and pant, his fingers digging into his hair desperately. "Shit, shit, shit." He gulped and held his breath, hoping the action would calm his galloping heart—after a second it did and he released the breath he had been holding slowly into the night.

Breathing deeply through his nose but unable to register any smells Inuyasha released his hands from his hair and tilted his head back closing his eyes as he continued to take deep reassuring breathes.

"It was just a dream." He whispered into the dark night. "Just the same dream." He gritted his teeth angrily, "_The same fucking dream_." He shook his head and allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed once again, his head resting on the pillow as he rubbed his temple contemplating. "It's been a week since we left La Mobile." He whispered into the air before silently adding. "_A week since the nightmares started_."

Yes, it had been almost a week since they had officially left the small port town of La Mobile and every night he had had the same terrifying dream. At least, every night that he had chosen to actually sleep. After the first three nights of experiencing that particular nightmare wherever/whenever he happened to drift off (whether it morning noon or night; in his bed, on deck, in the birds nest, on a mast, etc.), he had forced himself to stay awake, pushing himself to not rest or for that matter ponder the strange nightmare and instead had decisively thrown himself into nothing but his normal job.

There was a lot to do when one was Captain of a ship after all and since Kagome had come on board he had neglected a lot of the more subtle duties he was supposed to perform. Rightfully, most of the duties he had neglected over the past few months were things Miroku usually took care of for him anyway but he still found a certain pleasure in doing the odds and ends himself.

The first night of his self induced sleep deprivation had been spent going through all his charts and marking off where they had been exactly, going over routes and making notes for future reference about the routes they had taken. He had made notes of things such as the location of the previously unknown sandbar in the mouth of the Mississippi (if they ever went back it would be good to have a reminder of the pesky thing) and that they now charged a port fee in Trinidad, something else he would need to remember next time he went to that particular island. He had even made notes on the changing water depths he had noticed vaguely when they were in Havana, knowing that in a few years the water would be far too shallow for them to actually dock at the main port any longer without running the risk of grounding their ship.

All in all, it had only taken him a few hours at best to tackle the charts and bring their whereabouts up to speed, so on the second night he had to drastically change tactics, which had lead him to a place he hadn't been in years—the hold. Taking over the duties of Miroku, he had spent the second night taking inventory, looking through everything from food and water, to their current plunder, which was the fur and other trading items Miroku had managed to get a hold of in La Mobile for a cheap price.

Overall, the task had been rather redundant seeing as Miroku and Shippo had already tallied everything making his own statistics rather useless. In the end though, Inuyasha had reasoned that it wasn't necessarily a waste of time at all but instead a means of determining if Miroku and Shippo's original figures had been correct—which they had.

The third night, this night, had thus left him with nothing to do at all, much to his horror. At first he had simply roamed the ship, checking things here and there, making sure the knots were done properly in all the ropes and that the mast were in tiptop shape. He had even checked the wheel for cracks and gone down bellow looking for some in the hull as well. Thanks to Totosai's constant vigil of the ship, however, he came up empty handed. Unable to think of anything else to occupy his time, he had given up, hoping that after so many days of sleep deprivation (although for a demon it really wasn't that much) he would be able to simply sleep without dreaming at all. It was possible, not likely, but possible.

So somewhere near one or two in the morning he had gone to his cabin, completely ignoring Kagome's sleeping form in favor of his own bed and with boots and everything still on had fallen asleep instantly, tired from going days without rest after such a long journey away from his home.

"_That_ _didn't work worth a shit_." He groused as the thoughts trailed off. "_Three days later, tired as fuck and I'm still—its still—_," He growled and turned over onto his side, facing towards Kagome's bed with his eyes closed tight. He gulped when his ears picked up the sound of her sighing in her sleep and instantly pressed said ears to the back of his head.

It wasn't that he wanted to ignore her—he didn't—he loved talking to her and watching her and being with her but lately, since they had come back from their time with Jinenji and his mother, he had started feeling—undeniably guilty every time he did so. He had felt that way even before the dreams started—the dreams had just brought it all home.

"I let her down." He whispered with his eyes still closed tightly. "_I promised to protect her, that I was a good man and wouldn't let anything happen to her. I promised and I_," Inuyasha bit his lip. "_I broke that promise._"

It was true, the dream Kagome had said it best when she had shattered in front of him. He had let her die, Kagome had died.

She had died, in his arms she had slipped away and somehow, through luck or Jinenji's own amazing medical ability, she had been brought back to him. And he was so thankful, so grateful but also angry. She should have never experienced that close a brush with death in the first place but his carelessness had allowed it. How was he supposed to live with himself after that, how was he supposed to let himself have the pleasure of lov—

Inuyasha cut off his own thought, unable to allow himself to even express that feeling in silence. "_All the more reason to stop this_." He thought to himself but knew in his heart that his thoughts were bazaar. "_I should just—I should just stop—if I can't even protect her then what right do I have to—to—feel anything about her?"_

He growled, honestly growled at himself and reached under his head to produce his pillow, pulling it over his face perhaps in hopes of suffocating himself to death. But, never one to have anything covering his face for long, he pushed the pillow aside and unaware of his current position opened his eyes only to see the object of his musings right before his eyes.

"Kagome." He whispered out slowly in shook as he took in her gentle sleeping features before he let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands to his face as he set up and pushed his legs over the side of the bed. "_She's right there._" He thought to himself as he covered his face. "She's still right there safe and unharmed, right where," He cut off his voice for a second before forcing himself to speak again, uncovering his eyes in the process. "Right where she should be."

He smiled despite himself (despite the feeling of complex wrongness that was building in his heart at the admission) both from his words and the combined experience of taking in her current position at the same time. She was sleeping soundly, Shippo tucked away against her, the red tuffs of his hair the only part of him visible from under the blanket. Her chin was resting on that soft baby down and her lips were parted as she breathed silently in and out, perfectly healthy and perfectly alive.

Her rosy cheeks were an example of her current living state and her moist lips the most delectable feature calling to him, begging him to reassure himself that she was alive by tasting them and their living warmth. They seemed to be calling, asking him to give into sensation and allow himself to indulge in her. And he wanted to, as easy as it was to push her away, it was so much easier to give into her. Suddenly, she smiled in her sleep as if she was very much aware of his thoughts and made a cute noise that sounded somewhat like a grunt but also the twitter of a little bird.

She worried her lip with two perfect white teeth and then yawned with eyes still closed and mind still gone. He chuckled to himself as he stood and moved towards her without even thinking knelling in front of her bed, watching her absently as she smiled once again and snuggled completely on impulse down into the soft sheets, her arms around Shippo pulling the boy even tighter. He too made a soft noise but it was one Inuyasha actually understood. A slight growl of the language of the fox—a contented noise that Inuyasha knew meant mother.

The young dog demon sighed at the child's unknown admission and reached forward with a clawed hand to ruffle the boys hair. "_I'm glad you found her_." He admitted if only to himself, pushing a strange feeling of jealousy that was building in his heart aside. "_At your age I would have given anything to have known another comfort like my mother._"

He pulled his hand away from the soft kit hair and on impulse turned his padded finger tips towards Kagome's own much longer bangs. He brushed them to the side, allowing them to move her hair out of the way so he could see her closed eyes. They were peaceful when they were closed, peaceful and just as beautiful. Her lashes were resting against her cheeks, they were long and tantalizing and dark like her hair. A strand of said hair chose that moment to slip from his grasp like a silken blanket and it landed against her eyelid causing those luscious lashes to flutter slightly as she flinched but didn't wake. Inuyasha gulped at the sight, and found himself hard pressed not to bother her more so that her lashes might flutter open, allowing him to see her, allowing him to see her beautiful grey eyes.

Sighing he forced himself to stop, knowing that he couldn't face those kind accepting eyes, eyes he had let down. Moving his hand away from her, he dropped it to the bed and silently took in her scent wanting something, anything to calm him down—to make him feel—safe—like a little child—to make the guilt go away, he needed it, he needed to feel nothing again but the cool sensation her scent brought. He inhaled deeply, taking it in like a drug, his body tingling as it washed over him so completely that it was his blanket.

Instantly, he felt his eyes droop, he felt his heart beat grow even, he felt his whole mind slow down as sleep began to call to him. He yawned and even though he didn't want to leave her side he forced himself to stand and stretch. A part of him didn't want to sleep or more accurately didn't want to risk sleeping but the more rational side of him knew he had to try if he wanted to be any use to his crew tomorrow and it also knew (as irrational as it sounds) that Kagome's scent, deeply buried in his nose could keep the phantom scent of his nightmares away.

He stumbled back the short distance to his bed and quietly fell down into it with the stealth of years of practice. He kicked off his boots hastily, not wanting to sleep in them once again and before long found himself drifting away as he let his thoughts evaporate and allowed his eyes to close, allowed himself to start nodding off to sleep as he took in the intoxicating and oddly calming scent of lilies and salt that was Kagome, the true sea scent mingling in the air with it, lulling him to sleep. He inhaled deeply one more time his whole mind beginning to shut off, "Kagome," He mumbled to himself as the scent of salt and the sea and lillies and rain—rain?

Inuyasha set up quickly once again, his eyes frantically looking towards the window, growling when he found the curtains drawn. Stepping out of the bed, hissing as his feet landed on the cool wooden floor he hastily made his way the short distance to the back of the cabin, grabbing the drapes and pulling them aside, his eyes taking in the sight of soft rain with anything but happiness. "_How long has it been raining?_" He wondered as he quickly turned around and grabbed for his boots putting them back on as he stood and leaned against the wall, not having enough time to truly sit down.

Moving towards the door of the cabin he grabbed his jacket and paused, glancing backwards to look at Kagome's peacefully sleeping body one last time. He worried his lip, he gulped as his dream toyed at the back of his mind and then his face hardened the situation confronting him: no matter what he would not let her die ever again.

Rushing from the room as quietly as any predator Inuyasha made his way into the hall looking quickly from left to right before going towards the stairs, choosing to let Miroku sleep until he knew for sure what kind of situation they were in. The ship took that moment to bob quiet sharply and Inuyasha cursed as he lost his footing for the first time in years when they weren't in the eye of a storm.

Growling angrily as he was lurched into the wall, Inuyasha pushed himself to go out on deck, his eyes immediately taking in the sight of gentle rain and angry clouds. "Fuck." He grumbled moving towards the stairs as the sea started to bob once again this time not nearly as persistent but still more than is normally accepted. "Myoga!" He called as he climbed to the top of the stairs his hands not bothering to grip the rails even though the sea was starting to turn for fear they would slow them down.

"Yes, Captain?" Myoga called as he held tight to the wheel, his small hands hanging on with surprising strength.

Inuyasha nodded at the man in lieu of actually saying hello and came to stand by his side, his sharp eyes studying the slightly waking sea. It wasn't really choppy yet, or even too disturbed but it was awakening as it were. Experience told Inuyasha that it would only be a matter of hours before the seas were at a point that they were in any real danger. "How long has it been raining?"

"Not-to even five-e minute-o sir," Myoga confirmed with a nod of his head as he gently moved the wheel towards starboard. "Myoga was-u about-to come for Inuyasha-sama, mo," He paused and motioned with his chin towards the wheel. "Myoga have-e to tie it-to down first."

"Well no need to bother with that now." Inuyasha said absently as he reached for the wheel easily taking over it for Myoga. It only made sense to do so, after all, Inuyasha was far stronger than the tiny man and should the sea start to get choppy he would be able to handle the wheel far better than a mere flea.

Myoga didn't comment on the move as he stepped to the side, his eyes looking out over the sky more intensely now that he didn't have to worry about the wheel at all. "Myoga not-to like the look-u of the-e clouds."

"Neither do I." Inuyasha agreed as he turned them back to larboard slightly, his own eyes glancing up briefly at the slowly building dark grey clouds behind them to the west. "That storms about an hour away from us." He nodded his head firmly at the thought looking back out in front of them towards the much lighter night sky that was a few hundred leagues away to the north. "Wouldn't you say, Myoga?"

Myoga nodded as he turned around, grabbed his spyglass, opening it to get a better look at the building storm behind them and to their left. He scrutinized for only a minute before bringing it away and closing it hastily. "What-to does Inuyasha-sama want-to do?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and turned one more time to look behind himself at the rushing storm. "Well, the good news is we're already going away from it." He took a deep breath. "The bad news is there's no way we can out run it, its too close to us."

Myoga only nodded in agreement as he scratched his nose regretfully. "Myoga should-o noticed that-to Captain, gomen nasai."

"What's done is done." Inuyasha brushed the apology off easily, his eyes staring at the mass of clouds and the slight flickers of lightening. "Where are we on the map?"

"We-e just-to touched the tip-i of-fu East-to Florida." Myoga pointed to the land mass that was looming beside them a half mile or so away to their left. "Past-to the last key-y island," He motioned with his hand as if to show Inuyasha the island he was talking about. "Ship-pu in Spanish territory-y now, demo," He thought for just a second before continuing on. "British-u territorie-e close-e."

Inuyasha nodded firmly and oddly licked his teeth, brushing his tongue up against his fang as if he was provoking danger. "We're still pretty low off the coast though," He told Myoga with a nod, his eyes not leaving the many inlets of the lower Florida. "How close are we to the New River Settlement?"

"Day-y or so away." Myoga declared with an apologetic shrug.

Inuyasha grunted at the information, his mind racing, trying to remember the area as best he could without a map in his hand."So we passed Cayo Hueso diffidently?"

"Yes and-o Cayo Largo," Myoga shrugged slightly his hands fidgeting as he counted on them. "Just-to a little while ago."

Inuyasha glanced about taking in the area trying to determine by Myoga's description their current whereabouts. He licked his lips this time, taking in the scenery with knowledgeable eyes. Even in the dark his vision picked up little clues, backed by the information that Myoga had just given him. He had seen this bay a million times, there was no way he wouldn't recognize the strange long island that was starting at their bow and the entrance that would pass them within the next fifteen minutes, the entrance to their only hope. "Cayo de Biscainhos." He mumbled before nodding firmly. "We need to get inside the bay." He told Myoga without a further glance.

Myoga blinked rapidly, his expression one of disbelief. "But sir?"

"Think about it." Inuyasha spoke harshly his eyes studying the waves as they began to crash against the rocks of the islands that surrounded the bay area. "Storms slow down when they go over land." He glanced westwards in the direction of the storm. "If we get deep inside the bay that will put a whole bunch of land between us and the storm."

"Makin' it-to weaker." Myoga instantly concluded.

"Exactly. We get in there, anchor down, take down the sails and ride out the weaker storm. It's better than trying to outrun something that's even faster than my ship." He turned the wheel beginning to cross over to their new destination. "Or being a sitting duck like we were a few months ago when we got caught in the hurricane that took out our mast."

"Technically Captain," Myoga told him with a smirk on his small face. "Yuu killed-o the last mast-to."

"That's beside the point." Inuyasha grunted as he fought to keep the wheel turned at their new odd angle. The wind was beginning to come from the direction of the storm and thus from the west, causing the ship to turn against the well. It would be tricky to get them in the bay at this rate with sails alone. "It still could have been avoided if we hadn't been sitting ducks."

"True." Myoga nodded at his Captain as he helped him hold the wheel in place. The wind was pushing them upwards at a strange angle while the current of the bay was pushing them back. It was a tough predicament that would only be solved if they woke up the whole ship; something they would need to do soon anyway but before he went to place the orders Myoga had one more bit of business to attend to. "Inuyasha-sama," He whispered, his voice still loud despite the sound of the rain. "Don't-to yuu think it-to was lucky we lost-to our mast-u."

"Lucky?" Inuyasha grunted out as he held the wheel hard, his eyes glued to the mouth of the bay. From his current position with rain in his eyes and the wind just starting to pick up, he could only guess that the bay was thirty minutes or so away at the most. That wouldn't give them much time to get very far inland before the storm hit but it would be better than nothing. "_I can't believe I've missed a storm twice in one year._" He frowned darkly. "_I'm losing my touch_."

"Yes," Myoga continued to speak unhindered by the Captain's grunt. "It's-u lucky the sail-u was-u lost."

"What makes it lucky?" Inuyasha grumbled his mind really elsewhere.

"The bounty from-u Port-to Royal." Myoga concluded as he tilted the wheel farther with the Captain's help. "Lucky-y." Myoga spoke honestly, his words tricky and bold.

Inuyasha glared at him but didn't argue which made Myoga smile.

"Yes, Captain?" The small man asked as he looked upwards at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. "A Lucky-y bounty."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and pushed Myoga completely off the wheel without saying a word, his eyes focused and concerned only with the task at hand.

With a chuckle Myoga turned away mumbling, "I'll go get Miroku." As he did. He knew better than to push the Captain any farther than he just had but a part of him knew that somebody needed to be up to the task of pushing the boy's buttons when push came to shove. And so he disappeared down the stairs, scurrying towards Miroku's cabin to wake the ship's Quartermaster leaving the Captain alone with his thoughts.

Inuyasha steered the ship silently, his mind wandering to Kagome who was still most likely asleep below. Images from his dream bubbled within him and he shuddered from the very thought of her ashen lips and disintegrating body. It haunted him, worse than any nightmare he had ever had, and he had had a lot—hundreds, millions of nightmares that went back to things that had happened in his life. Still none of them compared to this one, this nightmare or this life experience.

Inuyasha gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white as Myoga's parting words toyed with him. "Lucky." He whispered out loud as he glanced downwards taking in his hands, remembering the way Kagome's hands had shattered when he let her go and she had fallen to the ground.

"_It was lucky." _He turned to look at the impending storm._ "Wasn't it?"_ It was strange that the phrase was a question and not a good one.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to glon morski for being reviewer 1050! Editted for content and Grammar 1/4/2012 and Accents 6/5/2013  
**

**Bonus Point:**

What is Naraku's real name in the anime/manga? *Hint: Starts with a 'O.'

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The Answer is episode 38, Two Hearts, One Mind. Trapped In A Duel To The Death will also work because Shippo draw in that one as well. Congrats to the winners!

Kittychic0895, AriaLuvsInu, HeavenlyEclipse, Litle C, MissieMae, Saria Forest14, Warm-Amber92, InuKag4eva, InuEared Miko of Darkness, TheRealInuyasha, soliea0death

**Notes:**

**New River Settlement** – the name of Fort Lauderdale before the 20th century.

**Cayo Hueso** – the name for Key West in Spanish. It is the original name for Key West as well seeing how Key West was discovered by the Spanish who named it . At the time of this fanfiction the island would be mostly abandoned because of the territory wars between the British and the Spanish. Pirates most likely used it as a stopping point before going to Cuba or other Caribbean nations seeing as it's the last Island in the Florida Key Chain.

**Cayo Largo** – the name for Key Largo, one of the first islands in the Florida Key Chain. It was also named first by the Spanish.

**Cayo de Biscainhos** – the name for Biscayne Bay in Spanish, the bay that is right above the Florida Keys and underneath Miami.

_**Hwa is thet mei thet hors wettrien the him-self nule drinken**__ – The first known written occurrence of the homily, "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink." It can be found in the book old English book, "The Blickling Homolies" written in 1175_.

*Kaede referenced Chaucer as being a contemporary of this homily. He is not _completely_, the homily itself is first referenced in 1175 and Chaucer wasn't born till 1343 (in the literary world this isn't really that much of a gap in time). Despite this, both the homily and Chaucer's works are written in the same language. Chaucer wrote in the vernacular (a fancy way of saying 'the common people's language' i.e. Old English) which is the same language "The Blickling Homolies" is written in. In other words, both the homily and Chaucer are contemporaries because they are written in the same language not because they were written in the same era.

**Next Chapter:**

**Failures**

See you there!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

1/2/2012


	42. Failures

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****Once again, in the process of editing. Expect grammar, syntax, and overall spelling changes throughout the next week. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 42**

**Failures **

A small light flickered on the desk of the Quartermaster of the ship Shikuro, the flame of the candle jumping and dancing as it was pushed and pulled with the natural sway of the ship. The action was taunting and childish in the deep night but also soft and relaxing—almost contemplative. Cast in the shadow of that light was the hand of none other than the Quartermaster himself, Master Miroku, who—in haste—was scribbling a series of unidentifiable characters down on a sheet of cluttered parchment. His dark eyes staring at those characters as he mumbled their name vaguely over and over again, absently trying to memorize how to make them as well as how to pronounce them.

"Suru," He mumbled as he dipped his quill in the ink well, coating it in the black substance before returning it to the parchment. "To do," He added carelessly as he wrote the character again in kanji する, "Suru—to do."

Beside him, Inuyasha looked on only halfway paying attention to his son as he worked his way through his forth Japanese lesson. Today, they were focusing on verbs commonly used in everyday conversation. The eight forms of the verb suru—to do—being their primary focus. So far Miroku had only made it through the first form but Inuyasha was certain he would be able to get through all eight tonight as well as use them in a few sentences to understand their different purposes. It was only a matter of focusing on the task at hand—something Inuyasha was actually having a hard time doing as of late.

Truthfully, his mind was anything but with Miroku on the Shikuro, he was focused on the storm outside, the storm that was supposed to be horrible and destructive but had turned out to be nothing more than a light rain with angry clouds backing it mockingly. It was a realization that had ticked Inuyasha off to no end.

"_Damn it_." Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, anger welling inside of him.

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe himself: he had been wrong, extremely, exceedingly, very wrong. He, the man known for being able to read the ocean like one read the back of their hand, had completely misjudged the situation; he had utterly misjudged it. And that pissed him off unbelievably because once again he had made the wrong call, he had failed himself, his crew, his family—he had failed them all.

"_How did I—," _He thought to himself as he leaned his chair back on two legs absentmindedly. "_How did I miss the signs?"_ He sighed deeply at the thought. "_This isn't a storm, it's barely a shower."_ He growled low in his throat so as to not distract Miroku and crossed his arms even tighter over his chest as he leaned back dangerously in his chair, holding his body at a dramatic tilt that a normal human wouldn't have been able to balance.

A part of him argued that the storm outside was subdued because they had retreated to the safety of the bay. After all, storms slow down when they cross land and following that train of thought, Inuyasha had acted as any Captain would have. His quick thinking of hiding in the bay had resulted in them saving the ship from another fiery massacre. Yes, the storms power and subsequent wimpiness could be completely contributed to his quick thinking, right? No—Inuyasha wasn't stupid. The other part of him, the logical part, the experienced part, knew better; it knew that he was lying to himself. If it had been a powerful storm, moving into the bay would not have lessened it this much. No, the storm was weak to begin with—that was certain.

"_Shit_," He thought as self deprecating thoughts hit him once again. "_How the hell did I miss it? What the hell is wrong with me?_" He uncrossed his arms and let them drop down dangling on either side of the chair as he propped a foot up against the tables lip, using it to rock himself lightly back and forth on the two chair legs. "_I've never misjudged a storm in sixty years." _He told himself as he tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling as if trying to find an answer in its wooden surface._ "Not once. I always call it right, why didn't I fucking call it right?" _

He inhaled hastily as the question filled him while he tried desperately to find his answer. Why hadn't he seen it coming, he always knew, he was trained so well to read the weather—his Captain, the man who had taught him all those years ago, had been good but he was noted for being better—so why, or what, or how, had he missed it this time? Looking back on it in hindsight he could explain everything that had first given him pause:

The wind? He was around the Florida Key Islands, the wind was always awkward around the Keys as it pushed through the Island chain and then up the coast where the wind direction was different anyway. The pull on the helm when Myoga was guiding the ship? The man was small, very small—enough said. The pull on the helm when he held it? He had turned into the current, of course there would be a pull on the helm; he would be an idiot not to realize that the pull had been from trying to keep the boat on a cross current when the wind was already blowing slightly faster than normal. And the clouds? If he would have looked, he would have noticed that while the color was angry, the build was rather normal. They weren't spiraling, they hadn't looked anything like typical hurricane clouds or even the clouds of a dangerous tropical storm, they had just looked like rain clouds; normal if not heavy with water.

So why hadn't he noticed all of those things then? What had stopped him? What had made him misjudge? What had distracted him, pushed him, changed his opinion on simply rain clouds and made them into hurricanes? If he really thought about it, allowed the truth to enter his conscious mind that is, he already knew. "_I did it because—I—I wanted—I had to prov—."_

Inuyasha sighed low and deep as he allowed the chair quietly back onto four legs with ease. Slowly, he propped his elbows on the table leaning forward, even his ears drooping as he fought the urge to think and complete his thought. Carefully, he let his arms cross and them spread over the desk completely as he lowered his head, resting his chin on top of his crisscrossed arms.

"_I over reacted_." He forced himself to admit just that much as he took a deep breath, his eyes drawn to the candle watching it dance absently. "_I let me feelings get in the way of what I—of what I saw_." He vaguely noticed a tilt in the ship as a wave brushed her side, the candle flickering from the action, the sound of a hiss from the flame barely registering in his preoccupied mind. "_I completely over reacted because—."_ He closed his eyes and refused to admit it, his reason, he wouldn't admit it not even to himself. And the worst part was, he didn't even know why. Why couldn't he admit it, why couldn't he just say what had made him react that way—why?

He knew the answer to that to.

"Otou-san?"

Miroku's voice made his head snap back up, his crisscrossed arms still slightly resting on the table as he took in Miroku's raised eyebrow. "What?" He bluntly asked, completely unaware of the parchment Miroku was clearly holding up for him to see.

"I'm—um—finished," Miroku drew out slowly, giving his father a look that seemed to say 'I know something's not quite right with you' but he didn't say anything, only pointed at the paper with his thumb. "What's the next variation of suru?"

"A—," Inuyasha glanced at the parchment taking in the neat lines of characters Miroku had written. "Suru." He mumbled to himself vaguely as his mind raced and he tried desperately to remember. "Aaa—well—," He brought one hand to his forehead rubbing it, his eyes still staring at the parchment as if it had grown arms and legs suddenly and was walking about the cabin. "Um—give me a second I—just a sec."

Miroku frowned deeply at the odd behavior but waited patiently for Inuyasha to gather his thoughts. "_It's probably just been a while since he's thought of the variations_." He reasoned lightly as he watched his father stare at the parchment with tense golden eyes. "_Yeah—he just needs a moment_." He tried to nod to himself for further reassurance but found the gesture oddly lacking. There was something strange about his father tonight. Ever sense Myoga had awoken him in the dead of night over a little rain storm something had seemed off.

At first, he had figured it was because the storm was particularly nasty (at least that's how Myoga had first described it) but then he had come out on deck and seen the storm first hand. Although, he didn't have as much experience as his father he knew when a storm looked dangerous verses was dangerous and this one had the look but didn't have the feel. Within fifteen minutes, however, the whole of the ship had been awakened and they had started the rowers at their stations. With the rowers in place, reaching the bay hadn't been a problem and they had been able to find a prime and safe location to bunker down for the duration of the storm.

Even by that point, however, it had been obvious that the move was unnecessary. The bay was calm, virtually stable even with the rain. The wind—although pretty strong was nowhere near unmanageable and with their anchor in place no one even needed to man the helm except to keep an eye on the tied down wheel to make sure the rope didn't break (a job that Myoga and Totosai were currently handling together, mainly so one wasn't lonely during the wet and dark night).

Still, Miroku hadn't said a word about it, merely commented that since the storm looked manageable it might be nice to use the free time for a language lesson. Inuyasha had agreed with barely any comment, only a shrug of his shoulders, and after sending Sango to sleep in the Captain's Cabin since she was already awake and Kagome wasn't, they had got to work. But since they had sat down, the Captain had been noticeably distracted fumbling through the lesson and huffing and muttering as he sat.

All in all, that was pretty normal for the Captain (muttering and huffing and being grumpy), however, Miroku could tell that there was something off. It was not the fact his father was huffing and muttering but the fact he was doing it with such malice in his movements. There was anger there and purpose, it wasn't just him being impatient this time.

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha watching as the man scribbled something on the parchment as if hoping that writing it out would help him but it didn't seem to be working. "_Something's wrong_."

Inuyasha growled lightly and threw the quill down on the table as he continued to stare at the parchment, his mind racing as he tried to remember the next character in the 'suru' sequence. No matter how hard he tried, though, it seemed to evade him staying just on the tip of his tongue, the idea brushing his mind so lightly that he couldn't seem to conjure it—it was lost to him. He groaned and closed his eyes, hoping he would be able to think more clearly without the parchment mocking him as he thought. "_Suru_," He allowed the word to echo in his mind but the only thing that really came to him as he did was the rude form of the word—_Shiro_. He grunted and without even thinking lowered his head to the desk and banged it on the table a few times.

"Otou-san!" Miroku groused as he reached forward pulling the man away from the table. "You'll break it if you hit your head on it." He chastised as he pushed the Captain back in his chair harshly.

Inuyasha merely snorted and leaned his head backwards to look at the ceiling as he had earlier. "Good to know you're more worried about the table than me." He grumbled and eyed the table, giving it a slight glare.

"Well the table breaks," Miroku grumbled as he inspected the wooden surface, noting that it was not cracked but there was a slight dent in the furniture caused by just the few head buts it had received. "Your head on the other hand is much too hard ta break."

"Hard as in tough or hard as in stubborn?" The Captain tried to joke but his voice held no humor, it was stiff and dark and very tired sounding—something not normal from the usually exuberant (lively) man.

The sound of it alone drew Miroku's full attention and he eyed the older man licking his lips, preparing to poke the bear, so to speak. "Otou-san." He mumbled faintly trying to make his father look him in the eye, it was useless, Inuyasha didn't even move. "What's wrong?" He asked, not afraid to ask the question but paranoid about the answer. "You've been—well sort of—off—all night."

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like bastard as he leaned back in his chair pushing it into two legs again before dropping it back to four with a long sigh. Leisurely, he brought his hands up to his face rubbing over his eyes with his palms as he took a few deep breaths. "I'm losing my touch Miroku." He said finally after some minutes of collecting himself.

Miroku furrowed his brows and turned slightly in his chair, afraid he had heard wrong. "What?"

"The storm," Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air as anger welled within him once again. "I didn't see it coming and then I totally blew it out of proportion." He stood, the hasty action knocking his chair to the ground loudly as he started to pace the room. "I have never—ever—in sixty years done that!"

"Otou-san—," Miroku tried again but was instantly cut off by the Captain's growl.

"Fucking storm." Inuyasha snarled as he moved towards the single window in Miroku's cabin, his golden eyes staring outwards at the somewhat heavy rain as he brought both his hands to the windowsill, leaning on it. "Fucking storm, hell that's the worst example of a _storm_," He stressed the word as he pointed out at the mostly calm see. Of course it was raining, quiet extensively even, but the sea itself was relatively calm at the moment, the waves only swelling intermittently at best. "That I've seen in ages." He pushed himself away from the window and waved his hands at it to reiterate his point. "Hell it's not even a storm, it's—like—someone's spitting on us."

"Spitting?" Miroku repeated with a raised eyebrow as he watched his father rant.

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded having finally heard his son. "You know compared to a bucket of water being dumped on your head, this storm," He turned and looked at Miroku one clawed finger pointing at the window. "Is someone spitting on you."

"A bucket—and spit." Miroku tried very hard not to laugh at the horrible metaphor, his face clearly showing his amusement. "Even your metaphors are pretty bad today."

Inuyasha growled biting his thumb-claw absently as he turned around grumbling. "Fuck off."

"Okay—I'll bite." Miroku commented with a frown at the sound of the Captain's voice. It wasn't playful at all, it wasn't amused at all, it was almost pained, distracted, it was more than just his father letting off steam, something was deeply troubling the man. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha blinked slowly but didn't turn around to look at Miroku, he knew better. Miroku knew him too well, if he turned and Miroku saw his face then he would truly know that something really was—_off_ had been the word he used—with him today. "Nothing." He answered shortly, his eyes looking out at the example of his failures, his many failures—his most recent and biggest failure—

"Bull." Miroku said without preamble as he stood and reached for the chair that had fallen setting it back up right without any real thought.

"Nothing is wrong," Inuyasha stuck to his guns, his gold eyes looking at the storm still, taking in the soft rain with nothing short of hatred.

"There has to be—."

"I'm just mad Miroku that's all." He cut him off quickly before the boy could truly dig and hit a nerve. "I don't like wasting time and energy on a stupid fucking spitting contest." He groaned and shook his head slightly back and forth. "If I had just paid attention and done my job well we wouldn't be here wasting time while a little bitty shower passes." He finished, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, he knew it was more than that. His Captain wasn't one to sweat the small stuff, like misjudging the ferocity of a storm. No—normally Inuyasha would have simply shrugged it off and said that he had at least done his job in keeping everybody safe but now—he was acting as if he had done some great atrocity by simply wasting a little bit of time and energy. Time and energy that no one on the ship would ever really miss to begin with. "_Yeah_." He nodded his head. "_It had to be more than just the storm. Something else is going on here_."

"I mean the other one I missed—," Inuyasha continued on as if he was talking to himself. "Well that wasn't as big a deal—the hurricane, it just snuck up on us in the middle of the night." He reasoned but didn't sound too convinced.

Miroku stepped forward slightly, keeping his distance for the most part but attempting to get just a little closer, to add any ounce of reassurance he could. "So did this one." He told his father with a calm passive voice. "I didn't even know it was raining till Myoga came and got me, you only knew because you happened to wake up and smell rain."

"I know but—," The Captain crossed his arms and frowned deeply, his eyes focused, intense and offensive. "I knew the hurricane when I saw it—," He stated darkly. "I knew it would be bad the moment the sails moved from its wind, hell, before that when the lightening was striking, I knew." He looked down at the ground. "This time, I thought I knew—," He paused and dropped his hands once again, letting them dangle as he looked outside at the storm. "And then it turned out I—fuck—I jumped the gun."

"Better safe than sorry." Miroku offered as he watched his father start to pace again.

Inuyasha didn't reply at first, merely shrugged his tight shoulders, the muscles drawing taunt as he tried hard not to just up and punch something. "That's not the point." He ground out as his stressed body grew tighter and tighter, his muscles so tense that Miroku could actually see them through the slight cotton shirt his father was wearing, his wet jacket hanging from a peg on the wall not too far away drying.

Cautiously, Miroku took a step back. He knew that Inuyasha was not really the person who lashed out at other people when it came to dealing with his own anger (especially his own son) but he also knew his father had a temper, and when that temper flared he had a habit of lashing out at the nearest possible object and on occasion, the nearest object had been known to be human. Taking a deep breath, he scratched the back of his head before planting his hands on his waist as he forced himself to press further. "Then what is the point?"

Inuyasha stopped pacing at Miroku's words, his body still tight and tense and taunt as his mind raced. What was the point, why was he so angry, yes he had misjudged a storm it happens and he had a pretty good record, one in the history of his time as a captain—those were pretty good odds. So why—why was he so angry.

"_Stop lying to yourself_." A small voice whispered in the back of his head. "_You know why—you wanted to prove something—," _It continued loud in his quiet mind, "_You wanted this storm to be bad so you could prove something to yourself—to her_." Inuyasha growled low in his throat wanting the voice to shut up—to leave him the fuck alone but it didn't—it's hard to ignore yourself when you know you're right. "_You're angry because you know you misjudged the storm on purpose; whether subconscious or not, you let yourself say it was bigger than it was so you could prove that you could protec—_."

"Otou-san," Miroku said softly cutting off the small voice in Inuyasha's head as he watched Inuyasha's demeanor start to change, his body was less tense and his eyes were less crazed more subdued and unfocused, almost lost. "If you're not just angry about the whole misjudging a stupid storm thing," He motioned outside with just his head. "Then what are you really angry about?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha tried to push the thought away now that it had been interrupted by his son, while at the same time trying to consciously push his son away as well. Deep down he knew what that voice wanted to say and he knew that he could never tell Miroku the truth behind his anger because if he did, he would have to admit his greatest failure.

Miroku sighed heavily and walked back over to the desk without a second thought, throwing himself down in his chair easily, huffing as he slumped and stared at the parchment absently, watching as the quill slowly leaked ink onto the parchment where it had been unceremoniously left by Inuyasha ten minutes before. "You've been really—distracted lately since—well—since we met with Miss Kaede." He started absently as he reached for the abandoned quill and put it back in its spot by the inkwell. "I can't say I blame you though."

Inuyasha froze at the composed words, the voice of his son actually penetrating his mind enough to cool off his irrational soul a little. Miroku had always had that ability though, since he was a little boy—he was calm and collected and sometimes that calmness rubbed off on Inuyasha whether he wanted it to or not. Huffing the older man uncrossed his arms and allowed himself (forced himself really) to listen to his boy.

"You've taken a lot on recently, the jewel, searching for it, memories of the past." He let the last comment go by quickly, not wanting to mention the name of the unmentionable girl, a woman he knew almost nothing about. Slowly, he turned his eyes towards the Captain, wanting to see the reaction first hand as he allowed the last word to leave his lips. "Miss Kagome."

The name instantly made Inuyasha's ears lower, an action Miroku didn't miss. The Captain of the Shikuro turned away again, his expression tired. "Miroku—." He started to say but it was Miroku's turn now to cut him off.

"It must be a lot of work protecting someone who knows nothing of weaponry." The young man went on as he leaned back in his chair, mimicking the Captain's favorite two legged position. "You've been kind of on edge because of it, I think." He continued referring to the incidents he was aware of when Inuyasha had attacked random drunks or even pirates such as Manten on Kagome's behalf.

"You don't know the half of it." Inuyasha whispered, although primarily to himself as he stared at the flickering candle on his desk once again, trying his best to ignore the incident Miroku wasn't aware of.

He hadn't told him the whole story yet of his time with Jinenji and his mother. He had told him of the shard and that Jinenji was a half demon. He had even told him about getting shot and the fact he had been human when it had happened (a story that had made Miroku turn white as a sheet although he hadn't commented, he knew better than to tell Inuyasha not to fight when someone needed to be protected), he had even gone so far as to tell Miroku that Kagome had seen him in his human form and was thus aware of his deepest (known) secret but—he had purposefully left the biggest part of the story out:

He hadn't told him that Kagome had died and as far as Inuyasha knew Kagome hadn't told a soul either. Well then again, he wasn't sure if Kagome actually knew how close she had come to death. He hadn't mentioned it to her or discussed it with her—he wondered if she even remembered.

"Otou-san" Miroku began his voice hushed in the quiet cabin, the sound of the rain the only noise to really hit the room. "You're not telling me something, are you?" Miroku whispered his question sudden, surprising Inuyasha enough to make the older man look up his emotions unguarded for a section and just blunt enough that Miroku knew he was right. Setting down his quill completely and closing off the ink well, Miroku deliberately turned his chair and looked at his father, his eyes intense and alert. "What happened? No bull shit—just—tell me what happened."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, he actually looked a little lost as he stared at Miroku, contemplating internally what he should do. He trusted Miroku more than anyone on this earth. Miroku was his dearest friend, his closest family member, Miroku was the child he had raised, the child he had comforted during dreams and harsh realities, he was his confidant, his conscious, the only person (besides Kagome and Sango) who he ever really listened to and respected. He had taught him everything, everything he knew, he had trusted him with secrets he had never trusted anyone with before—except those who had always known like Myoga and Totosai.

So why now? Why was he looking at Miroku and thinking to himself, "_I can't tell him."_ He couldn't not as he looked at that boy, seeing the small child with the tin cup in a dirty London street, he just couldn't because of that very sight.

"Otou-san?" Miroku whispered when Inuyasha said nothing after several minutes. "Why can't you tell me?"

Inuyasha looked away from Miroku, he didn't make eye contact, he actually ignored him as the questioned buzzed in his head. "_Why?_" The word seemed to echo. "_Why can't I tell him, he's my son._" But that was the problem and Inuyasha knew it. He couldn't let his son know that he had failed, that he wasn't perfect, that he had let someone innocent die. He couldn't let his son know that he wasn't the great man Miroku thought him to be.

_"Captain that was amazing!" A young Miroku yelled his bright black eyes lit up with delight as Inuyasha set the boy down on his feet. _

_They had just finished working on some of the rigging together and instead of climbing down like normal people, Inuyasha had decided it would be quicker (and a lot more fun) to simply jump down. The boy had shrieked at first, the sound making the men around them curse and grumble while making the young Captain smile. But now, on the ground the boy seemed enthused, his young eyes practically begging to experience the fifty foot jump once again. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_"You have no idea ser!" Miroku cheered as his small arms pumped in the air delighted. "You have to be the only man," He told the Captain his voice rushed, his words coming off his tongue at a mile a minute as he ran circles around the older man, jumping up and down with enthusiasm. "In the world who can do that."_

_"Naw," Inuyasha chuckled his eyes softening for just a second as he started to walk back to his cabin, the young boy in tow. "There's bound to be hundreds more who can do something as simple as that."_

_"Oh no," Miroku said adamantly as he came to stand in front of Inuyasha as they reached the larger man's cabin door. "Nobody's as great as you." The boy said firmly with a stiff nod of his head. _

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the boy and reached for the doorknob pushing it opened and motioning for the small child to follow. "Nobody's as great as me, huh?" He muttered as his mind drifted elsewhere to the charts on his desk. "That's impossible, somebody's got'ta be better."_

_"No way," Miroku chuckled as he spoke behind Inuyasha causing the Captain to pause and turn around to look at the small boy._

_"Hm?"_

_Miroku smiled wildly, showing off where he was missing a baby tooth. "Come on Captain!" He exclaimed, giving the man a look of pure admiration. "You're perfect!"_

Inuyasha buried his head in his hands as the memory faded and he felt sick to his stomach. "_You're perfect_," He repeated the young Miroku's words if only in his head and sighed. "_Yeah—I'm as perfect as they come and ain't nobody perfect._"

"Captain?"

Inuyasha frowned at the word.

"I don't know what's wrong with you—I'm not even gon'na venture to guess, but whatever it is—when you're ready," Miroku stood up his expression tight as he turned his back on his father, remembering from experience that dog demons considered the gesture the ultimate form of punishment. "I hope you'll talk to your son because I want'a listen."

Inuyasha growled and sighed heavily his eyes focused on Miroku's back. He knew what Miroku was attempting to do with the gesture but he bluntly ignored it, turning his own back on the boy in defiance as he shook his head back and forth. "It's not that simple, Miroku."

"What the fuck!" Miroku whirled around his eyes blazing. Something about Inuyasha words seemed to have broken any form of self control Miroku had in that moment. He inhaled sharply, his dark eyes gleamed with anger and he clutched his fist tightly at his sides. "In the ten—damn it—eleven years you've known me ," He pointed his finger at himself. "You've never shut me out, you always tell me everything—everything!" Miroku thrust his finger in Inuyasha's direction, his face blazing with fury. "I don't know what's so fucking different now but—I don't care about what's changed because one thing hasn't—you're still my father and I'm still your son." Miroku growled, the imitation of Inuyasha spot on. "And we're at the point in this father, son," He motioned back and forth between them harshly. "Relationship where you're supposed to tell me if you have a fucking problem so I can help you." He clenched his jaw shut tight before letting out a mirthless laugh. "Fuck when I was twelve we could do that!" Miroku fired in the Captain's face.

"Aa—," Inuyasha felt his mind go on overdrive listening to Miroku's words. In the whole of eleven years Miroku had only truly yelled at him a few times. Each time had ended in a screaming match between the two—a father and son fighting amongst themselves—but this time seemed different. He couldn't bring himself to yell, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. All he could think was—, "_I deserve this_."

"I mean come on, I'm not stupid," The younger man threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "Stop trying to deny that something's not wrong. I know you, something's bothering you and it has been for days, weeks, since we left Kaede—no," Miroku seemed to lose stream for a moment as he brought his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple absently, inhaling deeply through his nose to control his erratic breathing. "No, before then." He growled and looked Inuyasha directly in the eye, daring his father to say a word against his rant "Since we took on Miss Kagome.

"Mirok—."

"It has something to do with her doesn't it?" He cut off the Captain quickly. "What did you two do while you were gone?" Miroku questioned, hundreds of scenarios running through his head, horrible ones, ones he shouldn't thought of. "I noticed you were kind of stand offish with her before you left—lots of tension between the two of you." He licked his lips, his eyes searching Inuyasha's face, hoping he wasn't right but his gut telling him that something—horrible, the worst possible thing had happened and there was only one worst possible thing he could think of. "And when you came back you two were close." Miroku drew on the last word making it sound almost more sarcastic than it had been intended to be. "But you were still holding her at a fucking distance, like she was one of your _girls_."

"Hey back off—," Inuyasha tried to interject his voice starting to grow some confidence again but Miroku was on a role.

"Did you kiss or something," The younger man pressed on, his eyes blazing a part of him feeling deathly protective over Kagome and her well being—a part of him seeing that girl on Port Royal who was crying over the man who had kissed her—the married man. Of course, that man wasn't married now but she was still so young and innocent and naive. He wanted to protect that, like a brother does his younger sister. He closed his eyes for a moment, processing, hoping his worries were unfound, hoping that the Captain had not done something he couldn't take back. "Or was it worst than that—," He shook his head glaring at the older man. "Did you sleep with her?" His voice was eerily calm and dark. "Is that why you can't tell me because you know I'd kick your ass."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, mostly because he couldn't think of anything to say. Something inside of him was near snapping, he could feel it boiling under his skin as Miroku accused him. He couldn't believe his ears, couldn't believe Miroku's words, the demon in him was snarling—it wanted to be let out, it wanted to put its son back in his place. But the human—the human wouldn't let that happen, the human was trying to understand where Miroku was coming from—but it was slowly failing as well. Even human's had pride

"Yeah," Miroku inhaled sharply once again, taking the silence as an admission of guilt. "That's probably it, you went and rutted her," The rude term made Inuyasha head shoot up and his eyes widen as his heart stopped in his chest at the very thought of doing something like that to Kagome. "You fucking fucked her, you son of a bitch." Miroku's voice sounded accusing but also was filled with disbelief as if he couldn't even fathom the man in front of him doing such a thing.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, his mind trying to catch up with what Miroku was saying, what he was accusing. The demon in him saw red, the human in him tried desperately to keep it under control. "You don't—." He tried to say but Miroku stopped him before he could.

"You did! You fucking did, you bastard." Miroku spat as he slammed his hand into the desk, his eyes filled with such anger and animosity that Inuyasha felt his skin crawl.

"I didn't!" Inuyasha threw back in return, his voice officially snarling as his eyes tinted red and he bared his fangs. The human in him desperately tried to control his psyche, begging him to keep just an ounce of control for the sake of his stupid pup's life. "I didn't fucking do a thing to—I—damn it," He stumbled, the demon in him seemed to back off as if it felt ashamed at its own words, it knew that was a lie.

"Damn it, I know when you're lying." Miroku threw back in his face, as he turned and paced the room, clutching his fist tightly—confused and unsure of what to do. "You're a horrible liar."

"God fucking—damn it Miroku, listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled, screamed, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the ship—probably heard by all of the crew who were awake (although hat couldn't be many) and awakening those who were asleep.

"No—," Miroku roared back. "I understand why you didn't want me to know—you've always been the greatest man I've ever known—." Miroku's eyes actually looked pained as he spoke. "I thought you were better than this—way better—."

"She died!" Inuyasha snarled before Miroku finished his sentence, the sound loud in the small cabin, probably loud in the whole ship and then deafeningly quiet as Miroku's expression went from complete astonishment to utter disbelief. Both men were quiet, the sound of panting breath from both of them the only sound in the room as they slowly came to see eye to eye. Gold met black and shocked met shocked as both men froze, unprepared in two very different ways for what was about to be said. "I didn't—," Inuyasha's voice was loud in the quiet room even though it barely came out a whisper. "I didn't have sex with her—," He went on much more quietly as he slumped his shoulders hunching in exhaustion where he stood. "She died."

Miroku's mouth hung opened and his eyes grew huge as a great guilt formed in his heart but also a great amount of confusion. "What?"

"She died." Inuyasha repeated his eyes wide as if he even didn't believe the words he had spoken.

Miroku shook his head in disbelief, his eyes wider than tea saucers. "But she's in the cabin—she's there—aa—?"

"Jinenji—," Inuyasha answered the barely asked question. "The doctor, you know he—brought her back with some—," He brought a hand to his head as he tried to explain but his thoughts were jumbled and (even though he would never admit it) Miroku had—Miroku's accusation had not been pleasant to experience. He couldn't believe Miroku had even thought it was a possibility. "It was some new thing like when someone drowns and you push on their chest, it started her heart and I—I you know did the push thing and," He couldn't even bring up the 'kiss' of life. "She—she came back."

"She died but—" Miroku tried to put all the pieces together, attempting to understand completely. "So she almost died—or did die but when you used Jinenji's technique it saved her?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word, simply nodded, his eyes downcast staring at the floor. "It—," Inuyasha said softly. "It was my fault." His voice was bitter, tight, and filled with so much self hate that it actually made Miroku cringe. "I—I failed her."

Suddenly everything fell into place and Miroku understood, the Captain's behavior, the strange connection and awkward distance between Kagome Dresmont and one Captain Inuyasha, the vagueness about the whole shard hunt—it all made sense. Kagome had died and Inuyasha blamed himself.

"I let her die." Inuyasha continued falling to his knees on the hard wooden floor, his eyes opened staring at the carpet that was a few feet away from him by the foot of the bed. "I let her die, I watched it happen and there was nothing I could do about it—," He felt numb, for lack of a better term, as he spoke, his voice calm, not even shaky like it should have been. It was like he was reading the news from a paper not recounting a horrible story. "If I had paid attention, known I was going to be human I wouldn't have left with her." His words died as he finally closed his eyes and slumped even further forward his back hunching as his hands fell to his bent knees.

Miroku felt his eyes go wide as he realized this new piece of information. "_She saw him as a human? She knows the truth then, Miss Kagome knows."_ He didn't have much time to file this bit of information away however, as he came back to the reality before him now. Inuyasha looked completely broken in front of him, his eyes hollow, haunted, and self deprecating. "Otou—," Miroku started to speak but the word died on his tongue and he stood there in silence watching as his father berated himself.

"I should've known, you know?" He continued on his voice starting to come out a little more strangled, so he cleared his throat. "If I just would've been aware then I would've been a demon and she would never have had ta—use her power." He looked up Miroku, his eyes pleading. "Right?"

"Aa—I—," The young man started but really was too confused to come to a conclusion. "Otou-san, tell me what happened from—the very beginning."

"It's simple, we went and I told you about the villagers tormented Jinenji because he was a half demon, right?"

"Yeah."

"And so we went with them and that night I transformed, Kagome saw—," He paused for a moment, a part of him remembering the tantalizing experience of her hand on his face but quickly shook his head, as if telling himself he wasn't worthy of the thoughts. "And then the villagers attacked Jinenji and his mother—I couldn't leave them alone," He reasoned, it was a good reason. "I told Kagome to leave but she didn't." He grumbled the last part, his voice tight accusing. "And I fought you know—then I got shot and it was bad. I've never been shot as a human and I don't ever wanted to relive it again, let me tell ya." He nodded to himself absently. "And then you know Jinenji fought but it wasn't in him, the boy wasn't a fighter, so Kagome took over—she said something about." He leaned his head back trying to remember, "People need to see the world with eyes that don't have hate—that aren't clouded with it or something and then, Miko powers." He shrugged as if that was saying enough. "Afterwards, she collapsed and she was pale—so pale."

Miroku watched Inuyasha's eyes clouded over, pained and tormented by the thought. "She died," He tried to conclude. "From using her powers?"

"She pushed herself so much," Inuyasha said weakly. "That her body couldn't take it, I think."

"And then you brought her back." Miroku finished smoothly, his voice even, no longer accusing, no longer anything.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said softly. "That's why I'm mad about the storm, you know?"

"What?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow at the odd segue.

"I thought—," He started but changed his mind. "I misjudged the storm on purpose—I wanted it to be something more than it was."

Miroku didn't gasp but he felt as if he should.

"I thought—I could make it up to her—," He laughed oddly enough as before holding his face in his hands. "I thought if I could protect everyone from a fucking storm—like last time." He looked up straight at Miroku. "Be the bad-ass everyone thinks I am. Then I could redeem myself. But I just made myself into just a plain-ass."

The room grew silent—neither man spoke as both became lost in their own thoughts. Miroku was thinking of what had just transpired—he had accused his father of rape practically only to find out the issue was so much more complex. Kagome Dresmont had died, Inuyasha blamed himself, and pissed off at himself had decided that this one failure made his whole life nothing but a series of failures. "_That's why he couldn't tell me?"_ Miroku easily pieced together. "_He didn't want me to see him as a failure. Just like any father wouldn't want his son to think he was a failure._"

Miroku brought a hand to his mouth, slightly covering it with a folded hand as he watched Inuyasha grumble and mumbled from his spot on the floor, his eyes transfixed on its surface, staring at it as if he was debating punching it. Miroku couldn't help himself at the sight, he chuckled and smiled slightly because of how familiar it was to him and him alone. He highly doubted any other person in this world had ever seen Captain Inuyasha like this—he highly doubted anyone else ever would. "We have a strange relationship—you and I." He spoke finally, his words seeming to catch the Captain off guard.

"What?"

"You think you're a failure, right?" Miroku started, ignoring the slight interjection.

Inuyasha merely snorted. "I know I am." He told his son bluntly, knowing too much damage had already been done to change Miroku' opinion of him now. It was out in the opened, he was a failure. He had let an innocent woman die and by some stroke of fate been lucky enough that someone brought her back—he hadn't deserved such luck.

"You're not." Miroku told him plainly as the candle flickered on the desk, seeming to tremble. "Shit happens, right? Stuff we can't control and we do our best to handle the situation and you handled it well." Miroku ignored the Captain's snort and continued. "She's alive, isn't she? That means you handled it well. "

"I almost," Inuyasha whispered, not believing Miroku's words for a second. "Got her killed."

"But you saved her." Miroku pressed, his voice calm once again, calm and collected if not a little apologetic. "You saved her and she's in that room—your room right now safe and sound. You don't need to prove anything if that's a fact." He pointed to the wall, part of him wondering if the two women had been awakened by the earlier shouting match. If they had, they hadn't made themselves known in the least—he considered that a very good thing.

Inuyasha looked away from his son, his eyes narrowed and defiant. "Jinenji's the one that saved her."

"You saved her." Miroku told him firmly remembering back to the Captain's earlier jumbled story about using the mysterious 'pushing technique' to make her heart start again.

Inuyasha groaned at Miroku's words. "I didn't—."

"You did." Miroku told him without preamble.

"I just did what I was told." Inuyasha reasoned but his barrier seemed to be breaking, slowly, as if Miroku's logic was kind of coming through—a small ray of light in the dark room he was mentally confined to. "How the fuck do you do that." He said as the small ray started to warm him, as he started to believe Miroku's words—just slightly.

"Besides Myoga and Totosai," Miroku shrugged. "I've known you longer than anyone on this ship." Miroku told him firmly. "I'm the only person you tell anything to. Outside this room," He motioned absently. "Your room—you're as badass as they come—no one can read you, no one knows who you are." He smirked. "You're this legend that people tell their kids so they don't get up at night."

Inuyasha snorted but the sound was suspicious, maybe a contained laugh.

"You're downright scary as hell to the outside world and no man would fucking dare cross your path but in here—," Miroku smiled slightly, admiration on his face. "You're my father, and I know you better than anyone."

"Yeah—yeah. You fucking know me. I get it." Inuyasha turned away but by the look on his face, Miroku knew his words had hit home.

"And you know, Otou-san." He continued, wanting to settle this all right now. "Even the most badass man alive has to have moments where he fucks up, you know?" He spoke firmly, not allowing any argument to come of his statement. "And when he does, he's not any less of a badass because of it."

Inuyasha listened to the words, a small voice in his head still fighting back, telling him that Miroku was wrong. "_I let her die_." The voice pushed. "_But you saved her too_." Another voice—one that sounded suspiciously like Miroku chastised. "You're such a molly." Inuyasha grumbled, unable to think of anything else to say.

The choice of words seemed to put Miroku at ease, however, and the younger man smiled. "So is that what's been bothering you—not being able to protect her."

"Yeah." Inuyasha shook his head, hoping Miroku wouldn't press him any further on his other issues tonight.

Luckily for him, Miroku was far too drained to even dream of it. "Seems like a pretty small thing to me," He stifled a yawn in his hand. Now that his adrenaline was leaving him, he was growing insanely tired. "You've done a pretty good job so far keeping people alive. I mean—you kept me alive for eleven years now and Sango for four."

"Wow—," Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically. "I deserve a metal."

"Next time we dock," Miroku told him firmly. "I'll get right on that."

Inuyasha smiled despite himself before it turned into a frown, a deep frown. "Miroku—I—." He growled low in his throat, as his body relaxed for the first time in so many days. Somehow just talking to Miroku had calmed him some, reassured him, maybe he needed that reassurance. "A—um—thanks for listening, Miroku."

"No problem and for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what I said." Miroku responded evenly his head bowed as he tried to apologize but like his father he was never good at it. "And you know thanks for letting me in."

"Like I said, you're a fucking Molly." Inuyasha grumbled, it was as close to an 'apology accepted' that Miroku knew he would ever get. "Damn." Inuyasha mumbled as he pushed himself off the floor and headed to the door without another word.

Surprised Miroku stood up once again, his eyes plastered to the already retreating back. "Where ya going?"

"I'm gon'na go see how Myoga and Totosai are," He told his son dryly. "Or do you need me to tuck you in?"

Miroku glanced at the parchment that had been left abandoned during their conversation and shrugged, they could have their lesson another time. "Go 'un give 'em a break." He stretched and popped his neck absently. "I'll check on the girls and then tuck myself in."

"Good to know I raised a self sufficient pup." Inuyasha acknowledged as he reached for the door handle. "Well, alright, I'll see ya in the morning." He threw over his shoulder as he stepped out into the hallway, his ears barely catching Miroku's last words.

"Have a good night," Miroku called after him. "Otou-san."

He watched as his father carefully closed the door, his mind spinning with information. Kagome had died and the Captain practically wanted to hang himself for it. Of course, there were many thing to think about in this situation. First, Kagome had died. They needed to figure out why, what had caused her powers to really kill her—exhaustion? And secondly, why had the Captain beaten him up so badly for it, to the point he felt he needed to prove himself useful and a good protector again.

Miroku brought a hand to his head, rubbing the spot where a headache was forming, he would need to talk to Sango to get it all straight in his head but for now at least—he knew the truth.

-break-

On the other side of the land mast of Florida, stuck somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico, a man ran across the deck of the ship The Thunder, a hand raised above his head as he tried to signal his Captain in his haste. "Captain!"

"What?" Hiten yelled back from his spot on the wheel, not taking his eyes off of the tropical storm around them. Over all, it wasn't a bad storm but it had the potential to become a lot worst if they didn't find a way out of it soon. From the looks of things they were headed in the right direction—the rain wasn't quiet as hard in their current position than it had been just an hour ago—so either they were headed towards the eye of the storm or towards the outskirts of it. He could only hope it was the lather.

"Look," The man called out loudly, trying to be heard over the torrent of rain. "There's something, ta starboard," He cupped his mouth with one hand as he yelled, the other pointing for emphasis. "We saw it up front, can't tell what it is!"

"Huh?" Hiten grumbled as he turned his eyes automatically towards starboard, his hands on the wheel, grasping it firmly in his hands to keep their position steady in the turbulent water's of Gulf of Mexico. He squinted against the rain, his eyes barely making out a sort of white streak in the distance, it was small, coming towards them but it didn't look like a boat—it looked very different and if he was seeing correctly it wasn't touching the water at all, it was almost floating—in the air. "Get a look from the nest!" He yelled out as he kept his eye on the small object in the distance. "On the starboard, it's a kind of white thing."

"Aye, ser, ta starboard!" The man in the bird's nest called down as he grabbed his spyglass, wiping the lens as best he could riding it of water before pulling it out to try to get a better look. The rain was too much, however, and he found himself unable to get a good look with the tool, the water blurring the lens almost immediately after raising it to his face. Grunting, he dropped it back down into the small supply basket kept in the nest without thought and squinted his eyes just as the Captain had, hoping being higher up would allow him a better view just by itself.

The rain pummeled his face as he turned his head this way and that trying to get a good view of the strange white shape, so he brought his hand up to shield it, taking in the slowly approaching object with large blue eyes, his head tilting to the side as he did.

"Well?" Hiten called up to the nest impatiently, his loud voice easily heard above the storm.

"Aa—," The man started to call down, his face scrunching up in confusion as he tried to make out the object. He furrowed his brow as and quirked his head to the side—he knew what it looked like but he had no idea at all how it was possible. "It a—well—it looks like a feather, ser." He called down stammering over his words, feeling stupid for even making the assumption.

"What?" Hiten barked out thinking he had heard wrong.

"A feather!" The man repeated as he watched the approaching object. It was becoming clearer and clearer the more he watched it; it was a feather, a large white feather with something—black atop it, small and black—strange.

"What the hell." Hiten groused as he took in the man's words, his hands tightening on the wheel as he felt anger well within him. "Is it a fucking condor feather randomly floating in the Gulf during a storm because that's the only feather large enough I can think of!"

"No ser, I think—," His eyes grew huge as he made out the figure on the feather, a small hunched figure—a person. "A wind demon!" He cried finally recognizing the feather for what it was, a wind demon caught in a storm, riding on the wind demons air manipulator of choice. "And he's coming right for us!"

The men on the deck started to scramble. Wind demons were dangerous in storms, they after all controlled the wind, if that demon wanted they could completely destroy this vessel in a matter of seconds. For a master of wind, the act would take little to no effort at all.

"Shit!" Hiten screamed as he turned the ship hastily to larboard, hoping to catch the wind enough to give them a head start from the approaching demon. There was no way he would ever try to fight a wind demon during a storm—he wasn't an idiot after all. "Be prepared!" He yelled downwards towards his men."Master's at your post, cannons—I want cannons."

A course of screamed confirmations met his ears and he ground his teeth, his eyes glancing backwards, looking for the approaching demon. It was still coming and even faster than before.

"Johnson," He screamed out the name, a man almost instantly appearing next to him prepared for any command. "The wheel's yours."

"Aye ser!" He nodded and grabbed the wheel easily, holding it tightly in place just as his Captain had done.

"Keep her in the wind, we got to get out of here." He commanded before disappearing down the stairs that lead to the Quarterdeck, his eyes staying fixated on the demon that was still approaching as he took the stairs three at a time before hastily rounding the corner as fast as he could at the bottom. To the right of the stairs he ran straight into a line of weaponry that was always there, mounted to the wall, just waiting to be used in the most dangerous of situations.

At the top a trident—Raigekijin it was named—an heirloom left behind from his now practically extinct family clan rested, gleaming in the vague light that the natural occurring lightening left behind.

Yanking it from the wall he ran outside, holding the weapon against him as if it was the most important thing in the world—and it was—it was the key to his demonic power. The feather was still approaching, just close enough that Hiten was able to make it out through the dense rain. The sight that met him surprised him to no end. The feather was spinning like a top, continuously, quickly. He lowered the weapon, his eyes wide as he watched it hurl towards them—completely out of control.

"_Nothing's controlling it_." He realized, his eyes widening as he watched it speed up, faster and faster, the ship had no hope of ever out running it. "Holy shit." He just managed to say as suddenly the feather was right on top of them, plowing into the tall mast at the back of the ship, lurching them forward as it hit them, tearing into the rigging and the very last sail, ripping into it—the sound of it being shredded causing the whole ship to simultaneously gasp in horror as they watched the feather suddenly disappear with a large puff of white smoke out of which a falling body emerged only seconds later.

Reacting on instinct and instinct alone, Hiten jumped the staff dropping from his hands forgotten and unused as he lunged forward and upwards, his arms reaching for the falling figure—knowing the fifty foot fall from the top of the mast to the deck below could be fatal for even a demon.

The feel of sudden weight made his heart lurch as he felt the body of the demon sink into his hands as he was thrust instantly back down to the ground by gravity. Somehow, he managed to land back on his feet, his eyes wide and his heart racing as he held the demon in tight and surprised fingers.

He took a deep breath, his eyes immediately looking over the figure before his breathing stopped all together. The demon in his arms was not a demon at all—but a demoness with beautiful ivy skin, black hair, and taunting half parted red lips. Her head was slumped to the side, her eyes closed as if asleep but really more than likely unconscious. Her clothes clung to her body, wet, and strange, the pattern mainly white with strange purple and reddish stripes running through it at odd angles. He had never seen such a dress before, it wrapped around her tightly, fashioned by a wide and weirdly knotted belt holding it together at her waist.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at him, unseeing for a moment as they adjusted to the rain hitting her face. "Nani?" She whispered and he frowned at the strange word as he took in those deep black, intense eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She mumbled, her red lips catching him off guard as they moved and she turned, looking at him, her expression confused. "Who are yuu?" She asked, her words now seemingly coherent.

"I could ask you the same thing." He whispered, surprised that he had whispered.

She smirked, the expression suiting her face distinctly. "Yuu terr me," She groaned as she spoke, her eyes starting to close again. "And I'rr terr y-u-u-uuu." He eyes fluttered closed and the word lazily dripped from her tongue as she lost consciousness once more.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **Well raise your hand if you know who that is? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really had a good time writing it. I find the relationship between Miroku and Inuyasha so underdone in the anime/manga so I adore writing chapters where I get to mess with their dynamic. I just hope its believable. It was to me but I was just giddy over them fighting really. I love writing those scenes where Inuyasha loses it...anyway, hope it was good.

**Bonus Point:**

In honor of this particular chapter, let's see who the nerds are out there. What's the meaning to Life, the Universe and Everything? (Hint: Don't Panic!)

If you don't know that, then Inuyasha question: Who was that on the feather? (I know way too easy, I'm disappointed in even myself.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Onigumo was his name-o! (I really thought I'd get a review to that effect) Congrats to the winners:

Warm-Amber92, dustyangel, flamendwaterislochnessmonste r, foxfacish, HentaiLemon, SweetHunniiBunnii, AnimeFanatic123, TheRealInuyasha, InuKag77, AriaLuvsInu, SilverStarWing, Lovinukag, Ciao from Indiana, Coka Cookie Cola, NurNur, Litle C, Kittychic0895, Purple Dragon Ranger, Glon Morski, HeavenlyEclipse (P.S. Yes, yes he is), Anonymous, InuEared Miko of Darkness

**InuKag77** - I sent the story through a private message on FF, let me know if you got it or not. It should come though whatever email is associated with you FF account.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Wind Enchantress**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 1/12/2012


	43. The Wind Enchantress

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Forty Three**

**The Wind Enchantress**

Hiten walked easily into his cabin, carrying the wind demon in his arms as he entered the much warmer space, having left his best men in charge of navigating the rainstorm outside. Closing the door with just the tip of his boot, he moved to his bed laying the wet woman down on the soft blankets, not caring if they became soaked in the process.

He licked his lips as he studied her for a moment, his nose scenting the air instinctively. "_She's of no use to me_." He concluded instantly as he smelt the almost disappointing scent of a bitch who was not mated but not a virgin either. He clicked his tongue and rolled his shoulders backwards before crossing his arms over his chest. "_What should I do with her?" _He asked himself but couldn't come up with an answer immediately.

Absently, he stepped away from her glancing around the room looking for anything that might give him even a clue as to what he should do next. A shirt strewn across the back of his desk chair caused his eyebrow to quirk before he unwaveringly moved the short distance towards it.

A candle caught his attention before he was able to even think of grabbing for the white cotton and he stopped, rubbing his fingers together causing an outlandish spark to flash from his fingertips. A small flame flickered from his thumb and he brought it downwards, close to the wick of the candle. It came to life in a matter of seconds and he nodded thoughtfully before shaking his hand as if he was extinguishing an everyday match.

Without further delay, he grabbed the somewhat dirty but dry shirt from the back of his chair and turned back towards the woman he had previously laid out on his bed. She wasn't moving, she simply laid lifelessly, one hand resting on her stomach and the other dangling off the side of the bed. Her wet black hair was matted to her face just like the strange clothes that covered her whole body, her legs, her arms, her ankles, and a tight collar that went all the way up her whole neck as if choking her. Yes, she was completely covered from head to toe with a wet and sopping strange dress.

"I guess the least I can do is put her in some dry clothes." He grumbled stepping towards her, the shirt held away from his own wet clothes so as not to ruin his intentions.

Approaching her, he narrowed his eyes as he took in those clothes more fully, not bothering to even shift his position as he studied her intently from some five or six feet away. It appeared that her clothes were held together with a large silk belt, which (from his current angle) he couldn't see well enough to determine how to undo. He licked his lips at the sight, his mind racing, not because he had qualms about undressing a woman, the act of doing just that was pretty natural to him, like a second nature really. He tilted his head to the side—no—his mind was racing for a wholly different reason: he wasn't really sure how to go about undressing her.

"_What the hell is she wearing?_" He asked himself, his voice harsh in his mind and annoyed as he stepped towards her in the semi-dark room, the candle he had lit on his desk flickering dangerously as a wave rocked the ship. He turned and glanced at the candle, making sure it wasn't tilting or shifting hazardously on the pricket that held it. After he was sure that it wasn't tilting or moving in any way that might cause it to tip and catch the ship on fire, he turned back and furrowed his brow.

With a snort he stepped forward, deciding that it was better simply to try to get her undressed and fail, than to just stare at a woman in wet and cold clothes. After all, wet people typically catch cold and he didn't need a sick woman on his ship getting everyone else sick. He reached her with three easy strides and tossed the shirt on the bed as he set down on its edge. His fingers instantly went to work, reaching for the front of the strange robe she wore, but before they could even put a dint in her current clothed appearance, he froze and brought them away.

Making a strange and confused snorting sound, he took in the sight of the clothes even more fully, this time studying them as if he had never seen a dress in his life (or at least, he had never seen this type of dress before in his life). The dress didn't appear to have any clasp or button in the front—in fact it really did seem more robe like than dress like. Grasping her shoulders gently so as not to wake her, he pulled her into an easy sitting position and glanced down her back, his eyes catching the intricate knot. "That looks complicated." He grumbled before shaking his head, giving up.

With some care, he laid her back down as smoothly as possible, hoping she wouldn't wake up during the careful procedure he was about to perform. The last thing he needed was some woman waking up while he tore her clothes to shreds. Brandishing one claw, he swiftly went to work cutting into the fine silk of that strange belt without a thought or worry about the damage he had just performed to priceless fabric. As if relieved, the fabric pulled away from her and suddenly her small chest seemed to grow tenfold, her breast swelling causing his eyes to openly stare as he took in the sight of heaving white flesh peeking out from the cloth.

Smirking, he pushed the fabric down, pulling it from her shoulders as it slit opened delightfully down her body only to reveal a strangely crafted bandage around those succulent breast. "Is she hurt?" He wondered out loud as he pushed the strange dress aside more to take in the bandages. They weren't dirty, there was no blood, they just appeared to be bandages. "Okay." He accepted but not without a multitude of strange looks crossing his face.

Shaking his head, pulling himself away from his thoughts on the bazaar brassiere, he pushed the robe opened further his eyes taking in the sight of a strange long skirt that hovered just barely on her hips, tied by a sash on one side. Reaching forward with interest, he touched the material, taking in the soft and only somewhat damp fabric with his full attention.

"This is just weird." He heard himself mumble in the dark as he took in the sight of her strangely clothed body, the wraps around her breast, the cloth about her hips—if he didn't know any better he'd just assume this was her under garments but, then again, they didn't look like any under garments he had ever seen. Shaking himself away from his thoughts he expertly pulled her arms one by one out of the wet robe before slipping it out from under her with well trained hands.

Not caring for the strange dress he dropped it heavily to his side, the sound of it squishing on the floor and then a metal clang like nails on a chalkboard hitting his ears. "Aa—a." He grumbled as his body contorted oddly from the sound. Gritting his teeth, he looked behind him trying to determine what the odd metal clang had been. His eyebrows knitted and he bit his lip at the sight that met him.

On the floor, a metal fan, like ones he had seen in his homeland of Spain set opened slightly, white with a red hint on its scrunched surface. Inquisitive beyond words, he reached out his long arms just barely reaching the fan without him having to get up from his position on the side of the bed. The metal was like ice on his fingertips causing him to bring his fingers away quickly in surprise.

Determined he reached again, not even wincing as he came into contact with the cold object. Safely in his grip, he pulled it back to his face, studying it with trained eyes—he recognized a weapon when he saw one, even if he wasn't aware of its intended purpose just yet. A moan drew him away from the weapon and he turned back to the half naked woman who was laying on his wet bed, her cheeks growing more flushed by the second and her body shivering most likely from cold.

Dropping the fan like weapon onto the bed he grabbed for his shirt once again, grasping it in tight hands before he focused his attention back on her, trying to conclude the best course of action he could devise. It was one thing to undress a woman but he had never really thought to try to dress one before. It had never really been on his personal agenda.

Resolute, he reached for her, deciding it was better to just jump in than to stand back and stare at her as he had moments before when he decided to put her in dry clothes. Once again pulling her into a sitting position he managed to get both arms into the sleeves of the shirt, smirking when he noticed how it seemed to absolutely swallow her as he laid her back down on the mattress. The woman was rather small, he noted, no more than five feet high, and way too skinny to be healthy. With him being six foot even, his shirt wound up being plenty to cover her for her own modesties sake; perhaps even coming across as more of a short dress than a shirt.

Blinking slightly, he studied her exposed ribs, one of his hands reaching to touch her vaguely, brushing over the striking characteristic. "_She_ _almost looks malnourished,_" He thought as he brought his hand away with a shrug. "_Maybe she was starved?"_ He reasoned before letting out a slight tusking noise. "Either way she looks damn good in my shirt." He brushed the thoughts away easily, it wasn't his concern anyway.

Grinning to himself he reached for the buttons, easily doing up each one until she was skillfully covered and no longer in completely soaked clothes. Just as he was about to stand from the bed, fully prepared to pick up her earlier tossed aside garment, the door slammed opened and he felt a cold shutter go down his back.

"I heard you found a girl." Naraku's voice boomed into the room as the much younger man stepped forward, his boots slamming on the ground. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"I sent a man to tell you." Hiten replied evenly, even as his whole body tightened and tensed from the younger demons presence.

"I don't expect some random crewman to tell me such things." Naraku growled out as he took another step into the room. "That's your job, do you understand!"

Hiten closed his eyes as the sound of Naraku's voice dripping with hatred and venom and the promise of death caused him to involuntarily cower as every instinct in his body pleaded with him to run away from the perilous threat. "Aye, ser." He whispered out, hating himself for the sound of weakness and fear that permeated his voice.

"Excellent." Naraku grumbled as he shook some water from his long thick greasy hair while tipping his chin in the girl's direction. "Who is she then?"

Hiten gingerly turned his head back around looking at the girl momentarily, wondering what her fate would be should he say even a word to Naraku about what kind of demon she was. Wind demon's were dangerous and he doubted any man would want to have one on board, especially a woman (which was bad look in and of itself) but—to not say anything—to not open his mouth and risk the wrath of the man before him? "_Fuck_," He groused internally. "_I don't give a shit about protecting her, I traffic women for a living but—no one deserves to die at the hands of this bastard_." He sighed audibly. "_I wish you luck_." He told her as he turned and looked Naraku in the face, his dark eyes intense and focused. "A wind enchantress, demon, something along those lines." He told the younger man formally, his voice tight as he watched the weasel standing in his doorway, only a few steps into the room, his eyes sinister and perceptive.

"A wind demon—," He motioned to the girl, his eyes studying her interesting choice of wardrobe as well as her wet skin. For a moment, his eyes stayed fixated, starring at her—almost infatuated. Slowly, his tongue darted out and he licked his lips, first the top and then the bottom—leisurely, deliberately. "Hm," He muttered before he could seem to move too far into his own head and thoughts. "She currently looks the part of an enchantress in that particular outfit," He trailed off, giving Hiten a pointed look. "Or should I say your whore."

Hiten shrugged absently but didn't rise to the bait, after all, there was no bait to truly be had. He didn't know this girl, he knew nothing of her honor, by her scent she wasn't a virgin and she wasn't mated but that really meant nothing in the demon world unless one was nobility, which he highly doubted she was. After all, he had never met a noble who wore a robe and had no jewels on them. Still, he glanced at her, she was beautiful, very beautiful, any man would be lucky to have her in his bed even if it was just for one night.

Naraku narrowed his eyes when Hiten didn't respond to his rouse and crossed his arms over his chest distinctly. "Where did she come from?" He asked, his voice low and treacherous.

"The west." Hiten offered promptly as he watched his imposed master with skillful eyes. "I really wasn't able to see more than just the direction she was coming from when she approached the ship." He deadpanned, his voice almost diplomatic sounding.

"Did you think to ask her?" Naraku pressed as the door behind him squeaked, the wind from outside catching it, pushing it back and forth, the old hinges groaning from the activity.

"She's been asleep since she crashed into our mast," Hiten replied his voice still calm and surprisingly charged with defiance despite the overwhelming anxiety that formed within him in Naraku's presence. "So I haven't been able to pry it from her yet."

Naraku sniffed absentmindedly and took a step further into the room, grabbing the squeaking door as an afterthought and closing it as he approached Hiten. "The men said," He whispered, his voice precarious. "She was on a feather."

Hiten stood from the side of the bed, attempting to impose his obvious height advantage over the shorter man before him but no matter how much taller he actually was than Naraku he still felt short standing there. "Most wind demons," He started to say as he saw a gleam come into Naraku's eyes, a gleam he knew and knew well. It was the same gleam he had seen when Naraku killed his own father. "Have strange methods of traveling." He spoke truthfully. "I've even seen some on carpets." He offered alluding to the old demon legends of demons who commanded inanimate objects and granted humans wishes as if the demon's themselves were slaves to mankind.

The joke wasn't wholly lost on Naraku but despite it he just barely quirked an eyebrow as he brought a hand up to tap his chin. "Do we," He inquired, turning away from Hiten with a slight chuckle. "Have use for such a demon?" He flicked his wrist backwards towards the girl still laid up on the bed. "And her feather?"

Hiten stood absolutely still next to the bed, not sure how he should answer the question at all. Did they have use for a wind enchantress, perhaps—if she would stay on their side. But—that wasn't the only reason this question was hard to answer. Truthfully, it was who had asked it that made it hard to reconcile. This was Naraku, Naraku Morgan and he was asking Hiten his opinion on someone, asking him if they should live or die. It seemed suspiciously like a trick. "It depends." He settled on saying not able to come up with a better answer.

"On what?" Naraku threw back.

Hiten gulped and pushed himself upwards, attempting to make himself look taller if at all possible. "If we can control the wind."

Naraku's eyebrows raised at the answer and he nodded his head. "Hm?" He hummed out, pushing Hiten to offer more information.

"Wind demons," The pirate Captain began easily. "Are known for being hard to control, they appreciate freedom and hate to be locked away," He waved his hand downwards at the woman trying to take Naraku's piercing eyes off himself and onto her. "Both mentally and physically."

"Doesn't anyone." Naraku commented dryly as he took another step towards the bed looking at her as if actually seeing her for the first time his brows drown tight with interest.

Hiten licked his lips glad to have the devil's eyes off of himself and stepped even further away before replying. "Wind demons especially."

Naraku pursed his lips and stared at the young woman, his eyes taking in the shirt she was wearing with knowledgeable concentration. "You dressed her." It was a statement not a fact.

"Her robe thing was wet," Hiten indicated the robe that was still laying in a heap on the floor. "She'd catch her death and pass it to the crew if I left her in it." He nodded firmly as if trying to convince himself as well as Naraku. "Safer to keep her warm and healthy than to make her a leaper."

Naraku frowned deeply and shrugged, leaning away from the woman to eye Hiten, his expression completely neutral. "We could just toss her."

A wave a confusion came across Hiten's face as he tried to figure out what exactly Naraku was suggesting. "Toss her?"

"You know." Naraku took a step towards the wet pile of clothes on the floor, his eyes glancing over the white and purple fabric. "Throw her into the sea, sink her to be with Davey Jones—," He bent down reaching to pick up the strange wide belt that Hiten had cut in-order to get the wet clothes off of the mysterious woman. "I find that much easier than going through so much trouble to keep her healthy."

Hiten didn't say anything, just merely shrugged. It really didn't matter to him, women were bad luck anyway when one was at sea but something in him told him that he didn't want to hurt this woman. Not because she was a beautiful woman and he had already developed a soft spot for her in his heart but because there was something dodgy about her. He could feel it. Years of experience told him that a powerful demon stood behind her, just in the shadows, lurking and waiting—watching and plotting.

He licked his lips slowly, the feeling of being watched so intense that he found himself glancing around, looking for the eyes upon him. He saw none. Naraku was busy looking at the fabric of the robe and the woman was fast asleep (passed out really) and there were no other people in the room. There were no eyes and yet every sense in his body even ones unknown, sixth and seventh ones, eighth and ninth ones—they all told him he was being watched. He took a deep breath ignoring the feeling that was starting to burrow inside his heart and looked back at Naraku who was busy studying the white robe.

Hiten watched as Naraku turned the material over in his hand, a slight sparkle catching Hiten's eye as it feel to the ground.

"What strange clothes." Naraku told Hiten as he ran his fingers over them, touching the fabric almost daintily unaware of the older man's current dropped jaw. "Expensive form the look. Too bad you tore the belt in your haste to undress her."

"Yes," Hiten agreed although he wasn't really listening, his eyes instead were staring at the floor at Naraku's feet where the shimmer had landed with hardly even a sound. There on the ground, small and unobtrusive, nestled in a crack in the wood was a gem—small shimmering clear as crystal. "Master." He mumbled his mind not even registering the words he had said as he found himself pointing at the small jagged object, his eyes recognizing it without even trying.

"What?" Naraku lowered the fabric away from his gaze and rolled his eyes as he took in Hiten's pointing hand. "What nonsense—," He started to grumble but stopped when he took in the sight of what Hiten had been pointing at. "Wake her." He said instantly, his voice harsh and commanding. "Wake her now."

-break-

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he stood before the staircase leading up to the helm's deck. He had been standing there for fifteen minutes or so, leaning against the back of the railing, off to the side in the shadows where Myoga and Totosai would not be able to see him easily. A light drizzle was still falling, spit, as he had told Miroku—it drenched him still, his heavy leather boots, his dark baggy pants, his white shirt—it drenched all of him making the soft cotton material of both pants and shirt cling to his body. He shook his head, water dripping from the tips of his hair that was mattered to his face just like his clothes.

Bringing one hand up to his forehead, he brushed some of the waterlogged strands away before absently scratching at his skin with carefully controlled claws. "Damn rain." He muttered to himself as quietly as possible, not wanting his two oldest companions to hear him. One of his ears absently flicked as a rain drop taunted the sensitive appendage. "Euw—a," He stuttered incoherently as his whole body shivered from the sensation.

He grumbled to himself as the feeling passed and shook his head trying to get some of the excess water off before quickly realizing it was pointless. Taking in a deep breath, he crossed his arms over his chest and sank down to the ground, the sidewall of the staircase supporting him as he sat on the wet wood of the deck. Thoughts drifted in and out of his mind—thoughts of the Shikon no Tama and the mission they had accepted, thoughts of Kaede and her safety in the old tavern, thoughts of Miroku and the words the boy had spoken to him, thoughts of Sango and what she might think of him should she ever learn the truth of his time on land, thoughts of Kagome and thoughts of her death.

He groaned and leaned his head backwards, ignoring the feel of droplets hitting his face as he did so. Slowly, he closed his eyes; tried to make his body relax as a cool wind swept over the ship causing his soaked skin to shiver involuntarily as another droplet hit his face, this one just below his eye. He felt it as it seemed to pause before trickling down his cheek leisurely, ending up at his chin where it collected for just a moment before dripping down.

As if in a trance, he reached up, his hand touching his face, tracing the path the raindrop had wandered. Thoughtfully, he brought his hand away, his golden eyes looking, taking in the sight with painful interest.

_"She's—," _

He could hear the sound of Jinenji's voice, the sound of him hiccupping, blubbering, and in pain.

_"She's dead!"_

His hands dropped to his lap, his knees turning up allowing his hands to lay limply against them as he pushed the memory aside. It had been a horrible moment in his life, a horrible god awful moment and he—he had relived it every day since it had happened. There was not a single moment since they had returned that was void of thoughts about it, it was always there in the back of his mind, shoving at his psyche taunting him, mocking him, toying with him. She had died and it, well, "_It wasn't my fault_."

Inuyasha automatically gulped as the thought saturated his brain, it was hard to think it, extremely and exceedingly hard but, he knew deep down, it was true. Miroku was right, there was nothing he could have done, in fact he was the whole reason she had actually lived in the first place. Without Inuyasha, without him, Kagome would have most likely died. Still, he felt horrible for having put her in that situation. If only he would have been thinking, if only he would have paid just a little more attention—if only—if only—

He sighed long and low so as not to be heard. "Hindsight's a bitch." Carelessly, he reached up and flicked a piece of watery hair away from his eyes as he chewed on his lip. "_And there's nothing I can do about it, that's why its hindsight—I can't change the past but I can—I can learn from it." _He nodded to himself, the thought was comforting.

Yes, what had happened had in fact happened but it was okay, it was under control, he had saved her, she had lived and he would learn from the experience. "I'll have to more careful." He told himself bluntly. "_More—conscientious—about—everything_." He licked his lips, tasting the rain water vaguely. "_I'll protect her, with my fist, my feet, my knives, my guns, I'll protect her with everything I have, everything I am,_" He looked up at the clouds, noting that the rain was starting to subside, it was even less than a drizzle now. "_I will protect you Kagome Dresmont with my very life_."

The sound of a door opening and then a soft womanly voice drew him away from his musings. Ducking down, trying to keep completely out of sight, he allowed his ears to twitch on his head, moving, taking in all sounds and actions expertly.

"So everything's okay?" Sango's voice came to his ears easily, the sound of her footsteps coming to a stop in the hall just around the corner from him equally loud to the sensitive lobes.

"Yeah," Miroku replied to her but his voice sounded tense. "I talked with him—," He continued as his pants legs rustled as if he was fidgeting from foot to foot. "Found out what happened."

"Oh?" Sango started walking again, she was barefoot, he could hear it in the way her feet fell to the ground, almost silently. "So what happened?"

"Well—," Miroku's feet started to follow her, they were going away from Inuyasha's hiding place, towards his cabin, by the sound of it. "That's a strange story—I don't understand it all yet."

Sango's quiet feet became even quieter as she completely stopped moving. "What's there to understand?"

Miroku didn't respond right away, more fabric rustled, this time it sounded more like it was coming from his shirt, perhaps he was moving his hands. "Well, here's the teaser for you, Kagome—," He cleared his throat and started walking again, judging by the sound he was almost at their door and was hurrying towards it at that. "Well—she died."

Inuyasha heard nothing, no movement, no fabric, no words, not even breathing. All he could make out was the sound of raindrops that were hitting the deck every once in a while, intermittent and almost gone.

"What?" Her voice was faint, as if she herself were about to faint. "But—she's in there—," The sound of fabric, she was probably pointing. "I've been with her for hours now, keeping an eye on her as she slept, she's fine!"

"I know, I know, I know." Miroku said quickly, hastily, his feet once again moving, the sound coming slightly closer to the Captain but still verily far away before it stopped completely as he reached Sango. "She's fine, the Captain saved her."

"He—but she was." Sango whispered, her voice tight and confused. "Did he bring her back from the dead? You know that's not possible, you can't bring people back from the dead, you can't!"

He heard Miroku groan before he spoke, sounding not agitated but diffidently anxious. "This isn't a conversation we should have out here, Sango." He spoke quietly, his voice tight. "Let's go into our cabin." He started to walk away, his boots were leaving back in the direction of the room but—the noise suddenly stopped.

"Did he?" Sango whispered.

Inuyasha heard the pull of fabric, as if someone was pulling themselves free of someone else's grip. "Sango, please."

"Alright." Her voice came out as a whine, an anxious, scared whimper and then her feet hit the floor once again, a door handle turned and a hinge squeaked. "Hurry up."

Inuyasha heard Miroku's long sigh and then the sound of a door closing and clicking into place softly, cutting the conversation off from the half demon. It wasn't a great loss, however, in fact it put Inuyasha slightly at ease. Miroku would tell Sango everything—well everything that he could tell his wife—and then Inuyasha would only have to deal with any ramifications from the conversation, which (knowing how smooth Miroku was in conversations such as this) would probably not be that much.

He nodded to himself, finding comfort in the idea of it all and leaned back once again trying to get comfortable in his strange hideout (if it could even be called a hideout.) Suddenly, a rather strong gust of wind hit the deck, the force of it piercing Inuyasha down to the bone. With a hiss he brought his hands around his body, hoping to put some warmth back into his extremities but the action was useless. He was soaked to the bone, the only way he would be able to get warm at this point was to change into dry clothes and put on a jacket.

Inuyasha snorted, "_No way that's gon'na happen_." He told himself firmly as he glanced sideways towards the entrance to the hallway. "_My jackets' still in Miroku's cabin and there's no way in hell I'm going in there to get it right now._" He nodded firmly. "_Jumping in the middle of that conversation would be like committing suicide_." He licked his lips once again, his eyes staring at the archway to the back hall, imagining the door to his cabin, which was just a few feet out of sight.

"I could—no." He concluded without another word. Sure, he had another jacket in his room he could use and some dry clothes to change into but—, "_I just can't go in there_." He reasoned silently, his mind trying to wrap around the possibility of being near Kagome even if she was asleep.

Another gust of wind caught him off guard and he hissed as his whole body shuddered at once, the chill going all the way to his core. He brought his hands up around himself tighter, his teeth actually chattering as the breeze blew harder and harder. He growled, glaring at the invisible force before practically snarling at it.

"Fine," He leered out still glaring as he stood, hiding his arms in his sleeves as goose bumps formed on them. "I get it, I'll go." He muttered as he sniffled slightly, his nose starting to run from the cold air. "Fucking wind, your mocking me, aren't you? You're plotting." It didn't answer, not that he expected it to, but he still glared harder none the less, hoping it would get the message should it actually be self aware.

Turning towards the door to the corridor, he hastily stepped out of the rain and the wind, his body already feeling slightly warmer as he pushed himself into the warmer and dryer space. For a moment, he contemplated just setting up camp there but the thought swiftly came to an end when he felt his skin prickle under the influence of the cold rain water.

"I'll just go in and change real quick," He licked his lips slightly, shifting this way and that. "_She's probably asleep, right? Sango said something about her being asleep_." He rubbed his frosty hands together, his fingers actually tingling with cold. "_I'll just go in, grab some clothes and my spare jacket and then come back out here_." He bit his lip at the makeshift plan, it sounded good, like it would work. Blowing out a long breath, he reached for the handle of the door and pushed down on it as quietly as possible but froze before he could actually push the door inwards.

He took a deep breath, not really knowing why he was so apprehensive. He had seen her plenty of times since they had returned from Jinenji and his mother's home but he hadn't really talked to her. No, he hadn't really said much of anything to her. He had avoided her, hidden from her, put his nose into his work and not said more than a few words here and there to her. He hadn't been able to do anymore than that in the past week, he hadn't felt like he was worthy of it, like he deserved to talk to her and on top of that—he was afraid, afraid of what she knew and what her knowledge might lead her to ask. Did she remember death? Did she blame him—probably not—at least, he figured so much but a small part of him worried, really worried, even after all of Miroku's words, he still worried.

The wind blew at his back, and he frowned, the chill going all the way to his toes and back as he stood there with the handle in his hands. "Damn it," He mumbled under his breath. "It shouldn't be this cold, it's not even September." He sighed and lowered his head knowing that wouldn't make a difference. He tightened his grip on the doorknob with every intention of pushing it forward and opening it but found himself once again lacking nerve. Gritting his teeth, he snorted and ignored the gnawing bite in his stomach instead choosing to push the door forward.

It creaked, he froze a flashback to his dream pushing at the back of his mind for only a second, causing his heart to stop cold in his chest. He could see those lips, ashen and white, pale, cold, dead. His hand went slake on the handle, he blinked lost before inhaling sharply. "_No_." He told himself as he forced the memories away, brushing them aside as he hastily and silently moved into the room only to freeze for a second time at the sight that met his eyes.

She wasn't asleep, Sango had been wrong about that or he had heard her incorrectly but whatever had happened, it was true, Kagome wasn't asleep. She was standing by the window, her body cast in moonlight that he wasn't even aware was out. The moon must have come out while he was in the corridor, which meant the rain had most likely stopped by now too or at least the clouds were starting to part.

It seemed like such a short amount of time for rain to stop and moonlight to take over but apparently it had and there she was bathed in pale moonlight, her short hair brushing at her chin and the nape of her neck, the little strands dark but shinning as the reflected light hit her—eerily so. Vaguely, his mind registered the fact that her hair was getting longer, soon it would probably reach her shoulders, perhaps in only another few months by the rate it was growing.

She made a sound that was suspiciously like the meow of a cat and turned before he could even hope to disappear out of the door again. One of her grey eyes shone as the moonlight briefly hit it, while the other disappeared in semi darkness because unlike it's mate it was not close enough to the window to be affected by the reflecting moon. "Inu—." Her voice died in the air just as the moonlight disappeared completely from the room, vanishing as if it had never existed but had only been in his imagination.

With his superior eyes, he watched as she turned startled back to the window, looking out her expression surprised. Her lips parted. Those grey orbs studied the pane of the window, searching for the light she had been watching only moments before. Her brow furrowed as the sight she was currently witnessing took her by surprise.

"It's raining again." She whispered, whether to herself or to him he wasn't certain. "I guess—," Her voice sounded disappointed. "The moon only made it out for a second."

He didn't say anything, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wanted to leave, turn around, disappear but something stopped him, something made him step into the room a little farther, something made him grab the door, close it and then step a little closer to her until he was only a few precious feet away from the place she stood, now bathed in nothing but darkness. He heard the trickle of rain as it hit the windowpane and then the strange sound of dripping, beads of water falling from his clinging clothes. He glanced down at the floor, watching as a small puddle of water formed underneath him, he was wetter than he had realized.

She shifted suddenly from where she was standing, her arms coming up to wrap around her body, her eyes still starring outwards into the blackened world. "It was this black." She suddenly whispered into the dark. "On that night," Her voice trailed off as her arms dropped to her sides. "Only just a week ago."

Inuyasha gulped, that was the last thing he ever expected her to say after so many days of not talking with her at all, of ignoring her, of pushing her away.

"That's right—that's the reason right?" She spoke but he wasn't sure what she was talking about as she turned and looked at him, her eyes obscured in the darkness but her posture easily seen. She was hunched forward, her fingers clasped before her, worrying together as she looked down watching them as they moved apprehensively.

"The reason," He found himself repeating as he looked away from her, unable to see her like this. "For what?"

She didn't speak at first but instead simply stared at him as if she couldn't believe what he had just said. After a moment, she moved, and turned away looking out across the Atlantic or perhaps towards the Florida mainland, he honestly wasn't sure what they were facing away from at the moment. "The reason why," She spoke, her voice hushed a whisper in the night. "You haven't spoken to me since we came back."

It was his turn then to not say anything. He felt his heart turn in his chest, not ripping or tearing but defiantly twinging. He licked his lips nervously, "_That's not the reason_." He thought but couldn't form the idea into words. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his head, rubbing his temples. He didn't want to tell her the real reason. He didn't want to tell her of his nightmares, of his doubts, and faults. It was one thing for Miroku to find out but it was another for her—entirely another.

_"I'm a better man than that."_

He heard his own voice loud in his head. He didn't want her to know those faults, his bad decisions, his failures because if she knew then maybe she would doubt as he doubted. If he was such a good man, the better man to be around her, then why couldn't he even protect her? That's what she would think and he—he couldn't bare it if she ever thought those very things.

Taking his silence for a yes, Kagome turned away and looked out the window once again, her eyes watching as the rain began to fall once more in the mostly dark night. "I'm sorry." She told him, her words faint, so soft that he almost wondered if they had been in fact spoken.

Gulping hard, swallowing the tension in his Adam's Apple, he took a step forward, the sound of his boots sloshing with water distracting but not enough of a distraction to make him forgot her potential words. "You're sorry?" He waited for some sort of confirmation but got nothing, so he decided to press on. "What do you have—," He took a deep breath. "To be sorry for?"

"I—," Her voice trembled for a second and she lowered her eyes. Her fingers reached out and touched the sill of the window, absently noting that there were no grooves there like there had been in her own window and Kikyo's window.

"_I guess he doesn't stare off all longingly_." She mused but no smile came to her face from the thought as she fingered the smooth wood. "_Men just don't long, they don't have to—they can be whatever they want_." She reasoned grimly, her internal dialogue sad sounding as she looked out the window once again, her eyes taking in the somewhat calm sea with slight curiosity. She had been worried when Sango informed her of the possibility of a dangerous storm but now as she watched the rain and the slight waves, she wondered why she had even bothered to fear. "_I saw worst storms living on Port Royal_." She shook her head, pulling her thoughts back to the current situation and the man awaiting a response to her right.

"I'm sorry," She apologized for her long silence, dropping her hands back to her sides again. "I was just—I was lost in thought and I—no, it's not important," She shook her head, her own thoughts jumbled in her mind. "Inu-ya—um—sha," The name came out just as jumbled as her words. "I—I want you to know that I won't tell a soul your secret and that I understand why you would want it to be a secret—," She nodded hastily but still didn't look at him as she spoke. "I just—I wanted to tell you but I haven't been able to because we haven't been talking and I just had to talk to you and—I'm sorry." She brought her hands to her face feeling utterly foolish; that hadn't been what she wanted to say at all.

She had wanted to apologize, to tell him she was sorry if she had made him uncomfortable since she was now in fact aware of his greatest secret. She wanted to make him promises, she wanted to tell him that she was the most trust worthy secret keeper in the world and that he shouldn't be worried about telling her things because whatever he had to say would be kept in complete confidentiality. But—that hadn't come out at all, instead, a jumble of words that didn't make sense had emerged and she was sure he was losing confidence in her completely with each passing phrase and syllable.

"Kagome," He spoke gently snapping her away from her thoughts, his voice sounding apologetic to her ears. "You wanted to talk to me? So, talk, even if its chaotic I'll—I'll try to make sense of it."

She turned and finally looked at him fully, her human eyes barely able to see him in the darkened room. To her left Shippo snored loudly and tossed in his sleep mumbling incoherently about one thing or another. She jumped from the oral intrusion and uneasily tucked some hair behind her ear that was just becoming long enough to be a burden on her face. "Iaaa—I just wanted to tell you that I'll—I won't tell a soul," Her voice was firm, no longer confused as she spoke, his words having given her so much needed confidence. "And you can trust me and I understand."

"You understand?" He found himself repeating the phrase, recognizing much of what she was saying from her earlier jumble of words.

"I do," She told him firmly as she fidgeted. "I—I mean I'm not half a species or anything," She giggled slightly but the sound came out more edgy than anything. "But I am—I mean I understand what it's like to be half something."

"Kagome," He frowned trying to comprehend her words. "How could you understand that?" He told her bluntly as he stepped away from her, moving towards his desk without thought, the water in his boots making an unpleasant noise that Kagome had to force herself to ignore as she pleaded her case.

"But I do, Inuyasha," She told him as she stepped away from the window, her naked feet not making a single noise as they brushed the old wood. "I—I come from two worlds too, my father is English and my mother is French, I'm half and half like you are."

Inuyasha frowned at her words, turning to look at her as a realization clicked in his head. "_That's why she can speak French—her mother's French_." It was a bit of information he was particularly glad to know but at the same time it was no match for his situation, no, it was an entirely different level of the same basic topic—he knew that better than anyone. "I'm half human and half demon, that's very different than being half of one nationality and half of another. I know—," He paused for a second as he let his own words sink in to his own mind. He really did know—he knew first hand. "Being half of a nationality is nothing like being half of a species. You have no idea." He told her frankly as he leaned against his desk chair shaking his head at her. "I mean you saw what Jinenji lived with, that's what I lived with," He pointed at himself. "Every day is like that, every person who knows uses it against you—sizes you up by the information—hates you because of it."

Kagome bit her lip, somehow she had known he would responded exactly like this to her own confession. She couldn't blame him either. What she had witnessed with Jinenji was the first time she had ever really seen someone react to a half demon and—truthfully—it wasn't an experience she would ever in a million years want to experience again. If Inuyasha's life had been even half as bad as Jinenji's it would make her own life look like a walk in the park, at least the life she had lived at Port Royal but her unknown life, the life she had lived on the foreign shores of her motherland of England, the life the Captain had no idea had ever existed was by far different.

Her lips parted as she began to speak, her voice soft and calm. "I moved to Jamaica when I was very small," She told him, her words timid. "But before then I lived in England." She fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt as she spoke, winding a loose hemline around her finger. "We moved to Jamaica not because my father received a good job or was awarded for services to the crown," She brought her hand up towards her face, studying the piece of string wound round her finger. "But because—we had to, we were forced to leave." She unwound the string and held it close to the fabric before pulling it taunt, tearing it away from its white cotton home. "My father married a French noble woman whose father was a known general, a high ranking general, during the Seven Years War."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly as the information sunk in. "Your grandfather was a French solider?" He whispered into the thick air that seemed to be filling the cabin.

"General," She corrected carelessly. "And—let's just say the British aren't too fond of that," She dropped her hands down, the string discarded to the ground, so tiny it would never be seen again. "So they—well, when they found out who my father had married and that he had a child—me by that woman—they forced my father to leave his post in Britain for a—," She cleared her throat. "Better position in Jamaica."

"Better for them or him?" Inuyasha found himself sneering slightly. He had heard many stories of the British doing similar things to British officials who married outside of British particulars. Marry a Catholic and be ostracized for life, marry a French woman and be forced to live in the Caribbean. It was very much the way of the world during the Seven Years War and even now; the British and the French had been at war forever, especially with the colonization both were doing in the New World but for the most part that should have been over around the time of Kagome's birth, at least reason and history dictated that it should be. "What about the Treaty of Paris, I thought it stopped a lot of the—French and English hated and it was—um—," He bit his lip as he tried to remember the date, he remembered reading about it in the paper. "Signed in what like 1763?"

"Didn't mean enough, I guess." Kagome shrugged. "I mean—we left England when I was—four. They threatened our family and we left in 1769." She intertwined her fingers together and rocked back and forth. "You think that would have been enough time but England and France have never been too close of friends."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "I've been around a while and I've never seen them too close or affectionate, I guess." He looked down at the ground, trying to imagine a four year old moving half way across the world because her father had loved her mother against the wishes of their people. It was strikingly similar to his own childhood in ways that he couldn't even comprehend at the moment—so similar in fact that he almost couldn't believe that it was possible.

"But in a way—," Kagome continued, pushing the conversation forward. "I'm glad for it because—leaving," She glanced at the room, her human eyes well adjusted to the lack of light by now. "The way that shaped my life, was good."

"How'd it shape your life?" He wondered out loud before he could stop himself.

She flushed, he saw it even in the pale night. "I mean, if I was living in England or France now—," She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Where would I be?

He felt his cheeks heat up as she looked at him, her hair covering her face slightly, her eyes seeming to plea, to pull him in, begging him to understand whatever silent thing she was thinking. "Far away from the sea," He managed to get the words out. "I suppose." He added but only for appearances.

She smiled, the expression just barely reaching her eyes before the smile faded. He could hear her heart race in her chest, he could see her pulse on the side of her neck flutter. "Away from the sea." She whispered in the dark stepping closer to him with no fear entering her scent at all, only apprehension, anxiety, and nervousness. "Away from y—," The words died in her throat and she turned away so quickly that Inuyasha nearly jumped as the sound of a baby fox whining met their ears. "Shippo." She whispered as the whine subsided and the boy shifted in his bed mumbling something about apples under his breath.

Inuyasha let out a shaky breath and stepped away from her, his mind racing with her nearly spoken words. "_She—she wants to be here—she wouldn't want to be away from—,"_ He cut the thought off, not wanting to let it push through his carefully created self defenses. "_The sea_." He made himself think instead, forcing the thought to echo in his head. But echo as it did, it didn't change the warm feeling of acceptance that lodged in his heart. "_She knows and she still—she still wants to be here_." The thought hit his mind before he could deny it causing him to bring his hands to his face, covering his eyes. He needed to get out of here, he needed to leave, his thoughts, his feelings, her subtle scent in his nose were all bringing something delicious within him to a head.

He felt something stir deep in the pit of his stomach, something that was distinctly happy—thrilled even by the mere thought of her accepting him—a half demon, so easily. He gulped a lump forming in his throat, he had to get out of here.

"You should get to bed." He whispered but didn't move right away, that sensation in his stomach stopping any further motion. Hoping that she would look at him, waiting desperately for her to turn back around and see him again, look at him again with those soft sweet accepting eyes.

Slowly, she did just that, her face bright red, her eyes large and wide as she stared at him as if just now realizing what she could have said in that dark night without even realizing it. "A—Okay." The words slipped from her tongue, vague and unplanned before her mouth opened again this time sounding stronger. "Will you—talk to me tomorrow?"

He winced at the sound of her voice but nodded none the less. "Yeah," He told her truthfully, the words easy to say but hard to pronounce. "Maybe if you get enough rest we can even have a violin lesson." He added before he could stop and think about the ramifications of being alone with her once again, while this feeling built within him.

She smiled, this time the expression reaching her beautiful bright eyes; his heart skipped a beat. "I'd like that."

"Good—," He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat felt like it had grown. "Good."

"Are you going to bed?" She whispered, sounding so sincere and concerned that his heart fluttered slightly. "It's still night time."

He clicked his tongue, wanting the feeling in his stomach to go away, wanting the feelings swirling in his head to disappear, wanting the pounding in his heart to die down before he fell over dead. "_I got'ta get out of here_." He told himself, his voice even sounding hasty in his head as he turned away from her preparing to simply walk out the door, to run away from her, from his feelings, from the sensations that were building in his mind. But before he could make a clean break he found his mouth opening and his thoughts escaping in the form of a line of a poem. "What hath night to do with sleep?"

"Night hath better sweets to prove," Kagome replied without missing a beat.

Inuyasha froze, her words echoed in his brain and he wiped his head around, his mouth agape, his own face going red as her words sunk in.

"Right?" Kagome whispered softly as her cheeks flushed even brighter in the dark, the meaning behind the poem unsurprisingly not lost on her. "Night hath better sweets to prove, that's the next line, right?"

"You know—," He mumbled softly as his memories of the poem tickled his mind. "That poem—you know it?"

"Milton." She answered easily, with a soft chuckle that had more to do with the tension that suddenly seemed to fill the room than humor. "'Comus.' It's a—a—well—it's a good poem." She stumbled, her cheeks turning red as she looked away from him down at the ground, her hands fidgeting in front of her as she tried hard not to turn away from him completely out of sheer embarrassment.

"Yeah. It is." Inuyasha licked his dry lips wondering if Kagome knew that poem for what it was. He hadn't meant to reference it, hadn't meant to let the words slip from his lips in case of the off chance she might know where they had come from. But as he stood looking at her watching her blush brightly, Milton's words echoing in his mind: their meaning, the frustration they caused, Kagome's chastity, the sexual energy behind Milton's very words; he found himself glad that he had spoken and that she had responded as she had. "Night does hath better sweets to prove." He repeated the line. "You're right," He said softly and then as if realizing what his sentence might imply continued. "That's the next line, you're right about that."

Her lashes fluttered in the most sexy of ways and she bit her lip before slowly dragging it through her teeth, the action causing the demon in him to stir and awaken even more boldly..

"_Mate_." It acknowledged hungrily, imploring Inuyasha to step forward, to touch her, to caress the junction of her shoulder and neck, where his name was proudly displayed.

He took a step forward, he couldn't stop himself. The poem's meaning ran through his mind, a young girl, a demon in the night—a spirit, a god of mockery, Comus—that demon god seeking a pure woman's very virtue, her chastity. Comus begging her for her virginity, pleading with her, offering her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

"_What would she look like?"_ Inuyasha found himself thinking as he took another step towards her, his imagination racing, filling with images of her on a bed, her underneath him, her face flushed and her brow sweaty for a wholly different reason than embarrassment. "_In the thralls of pleasure, what would you look like, Kagome?_" The thought pushed and pulled within him as his imagination went on overdrive. He saw the imaginary Kagome open her mouth, his name on her sweet red lips as she panted. He felt the swell of her breast pushing against his bare chest as he kissed and sucked her neck. He heard her as she moaned from the pure pleasure he offered her, his hands roaming lower and lower cutting the clothe of her shirt with a satisfying primal tear, exposing hardened nipples and soft mounds, his claws scraping at that sweet virgin flesh as she groaned loudly into the night—his name and only his name on her lips—as if it was the only name she had ever known.

He suddenly felt his body swell with the need to beg her, the need to be that demon, the need to grab her, ravish her, make her aware of how beautiful he thought she was—make her officially, and completely and undeniably his.

Kagome stepped back suddenly, her eyes huge as she took in the sight of him. The moon had come back out and its subtle light was highlighting his previously hidden features: his dilated pupils, his silver damp and unkempt hair, his parted lips that were practically begging, pleading with her as he eyed her like a starved dog eyes meat. She felt her throat close, felt her whole body tense as a sensation swelled between her legs from the sight. She bit her lip, her face becoming uncomfortably hot, that place between her legs becoming impossibly hotter than even her face as he took another step backwards, fear entering here as she watched him—fear of the unknown, fear of the known, fear and shame that she wanted so badly to explore both.

He was so close to her, she could feel his body heat, feel something absolutely unreasonable radiating off of him. She could smell the musty quality of his natural woody scent, smell the salt of the sea that was permanently etched into his skin, his hair, and his clothes. One of his hands reached out and stopped just before it touched her face, he was just an arm length away, his gold eyes were just an arm length away, starring at her, pulling at her, asking for permission, for something she was too scared to even begin to guess about.

"_I feel hot_." She barely acknowledged her own thought. "_And dizzy—really dizzy_."

He looked downright feral, mysterious, dangerous, and so tempting. And that scared the life out of her, she breathed deeply, slight pants as her stomach got tied in knots and she took an involuntary step away unable to be that close to him—unable to take that burning sensation his body caused her any longer. "I much prefer Paradise Lost to Comus," She stuttered out unable to think of anything else to say. "—however I've read both—that's how I know which one—I—um—like, you know, better."

He stopped her words bringing him out of some kind of daze; her stuttered words, her pounding heart, her heaving breast, all of it—the nervousness, the apprehension in her scent, the plain as day desire mixed with indisputable fear—all of it, gave him some much needed sense of control. He gulped, he closed his eyes, he pushed the beast within him back down—it wasn't right—she wasn't ready, he couldn't do that to that chaste girl before him. Just like the demon, the god, Comus in the poem, that spirit, that fairy, that little sprit, he backed away and let her be saved.

"I find Paradise Lost," He forced himself to speak as he pushed down all traces of desire, suddenly feeling glad that his body was so cold. "A little too preachy for my taste."

"Well," She whispered out fretfully as she took another step away, her skin feeling as if it was on fire. "It is about hell and damnation."

"Like most 16th century literature." He joked but his voice sounded hollow, cheap.

She managed to smile from his joke but she still looked irrationally tense.

He brought a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing at the tension that was forming at the junction of his right shoulder and the right side of his collar bone. "Kagome—."

"Yes." Her voice was quick, hasty, her eyes somewhat panicked, scared yet open and accepting and willing in a strange confused way.

He wanted to talk to her about it, he wanted to tell her that—that he was a better man and he wouldn't do something she didn't want him to but in that moment, he honestly felt that those words would be lies. He wanted her, badly, and for the first time in his life he knew it was wrong. It was wrong to do that to her, to push her, to confuse, to break a boundary she was not yet willing to break.

He sighed deeply, frustrated and angry with himself. "_I don't deserve to break that boundary, anyway." _He thought and subsequently squashed all tingling that had taken over his body.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered breaking up his thoughts, her voice so small in the dark.

He glanced at her, at her confused face, flushed and hot with desire. It was a image he would never forget, that unkempt look of pure unadulterated desire. He pushed away as quickly as he could, turning to another thought that felt so much safer. "When," He furrowed his brows and his mouth actually dropped opened slightly as it hit him full force, "_She's read Milton_." The thought echoed in his mind as he shook his head in disbelief. She really was something more than just a pretty face and an odd ball tomboy. "When—when did you read Milton?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, collecting herself silently, thinking long and hard about her response. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she looked him in the eye, those grey orbs sparkling despite the lack of light. "When did you?" Came her sweet reply, her voice airy and playful despite the anxiousness and apprehension that still lined her scent.

He chuckled and looked down at the wooden floorboards, his heart a little let down but his mind amazed at her strong witty spirit. "Touché Mademoiselle," He mumbled in French, his accent spot in. "Touché."

She grinned, her smile playful, innocent the exact opposite of Milton but the perfect example of the Lady of his poem.

Inuyasha grinned up at her, his eyes soft and gentle instead of steamy and lustful. "Go to sleep," He told her firmly motioning towards the bed and Shippo who was still rolling and snoring in his sleep. "I'm—not too tired yet."

"Are you sure?" She pushed just slightly, her gaze going to his still wet appearance. "You might catch a cold."

"Go to sleep, I'm fine." He nodded firmly before turning around and heading to the door again. His fingers paused as they touched the handle, his head leaned forward and he took a deep breath through his nose, the scent of her filling him completely, calming him. "_My room, it smells like her now—every part of it—doesn't it?_" His mind whispered vaguely, the thought floating in his head like a dream. Slowly, he turned and glanced at her, happiness filling him as he took in the sight of her standing next to her bed—in their room. "Fais des beaux rêves, petite Miss."

Her face instantly seemed to catch on fire, the shade of red a whole knew dimension of the color that he had never seen. "A—," Her sweet lips parted. "Um—Bonne nuit." She finally replied, the much more proper form of goodnight still sweet and tender on her young lips.

"Bonne nuit." He mimicked, before yanking the door opened and disappearing into the night without a further thought.

In fact, it wasn't until Inuyasha was standing outside, leaning against the door that he realized he had forgotten his jacket and had never grabbed dry clothes. "Damn it."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congratulations to InuKag4eva for being reviewer 1100 and to me for reaching 400,000 words!**_  
_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. There's a little bit of fluff and sizzle at the end, which I really hoped you enjoyed as well. Now we just got to start focusing on what is happening with the introduction of our new character here. I mean—can that be anymore strange?

P.S. Check out the new Inuyasha Awards sight hosted by Black Dahlia whenever you get a chance at bornforeachother. blogspot. com. I've won a few awards there.

**Translations provided by Glon Morski:**

Fais des beaux rêves, petite Miss: Have sweet dreams, little Miss. (Petite Miss in French is considered an endearing term, not a condescending one.)

**Bonus Point:**

At one point in this chapter, Hiten mentioned wind demons using magic carpets and granting humans wishes; what mythological (or Disney as it were) creature grants humans wishes? Double points if you know what Disney film has one?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Well, not too many mega-nerds out there (you know the nerds who are so nerdy that even regular nerds steal their lunch money) but the answer my friends is 42. The Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything! We just don't know the question yet...read _The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy_ and you'll understand completely; do not watch the movie, I beg you, read the book. Anyway, thank you for the more philosophical answers, I enjoyed reading them immensely.

The other answer of course is Kagura! Congrats to the Winners:

Sammixoxo (Kagura), foxigirl12 (Both), SweetHunniiBunnii (Kagura), HeavenlyEclipse (Kagura), RavenShadow (Both), kittychic0895 (Kagura), AnimeFanatic123 (Kagura), StrikerTheWolf (Both), hedgewitch13 (Kagura), Angel-SkyBluE (Kagura), Finbastard (42), InuKag4eva (Kagura), Hiltothedance (42), Glon Morki (Kagura), Coka Cookie Cola (Kagura), Purple Dragon Ranger (Kagura and I love the Kim Possible reference), TheRealInuyasha (Both), InuEared Miko of Darkness (Kagura)

Also to answer **Hiltothedance's** question, I'm going to go with _The Restaurant at the End of the Universe _where Arthur and Ford Perfect extract the 'question' for the answer from Arthur's brain, "What do you get when you multiple 6 by 9?" to which Arthur responds, "I've always said there was something fundamentally wrong with the universe." And here's another question then: How does one learn to fly?

**Notes:**

Pricket – A spick like candle holder commonly used on ships because the spike secured the candle more firmly, minimizing the risks of the candle tipping and catching the ship on fire.

Seven Years War – A global military war between 1756 and 1763, involving most of the great powers of the time and affecting Europe, North America, Central America, the West African coast, India, and the Philippines. The war was driven by the antagonism between Great Britain (in personal union with Hanover) and the Bourbons (in France and Spain), resulting from overlapping interests in their colonial and trade empires.

Treaty of Paris – Signed on September 3, 1783, it ended the American Revolutionary War between Great Britain and the United States of America and its allies on the other. The other combatant nations, France, Spain and the Dutch Republic had separate agreements but the Treaty of Paris is commonly referred to as a blanket term for all of them.

Comus – Full Title:_ Mask Presented at Ludlow Castle__**, **_is a masque in honor of chastity, written by John Milton. It was first presented on Michaelmas, 1634, before John Egerton, 1st Earl of Bridgewater at Ludlow Castle in celebration of the Earl's new post as Lord President of Wales. It is too long to really fully explain but you can read a descent explanation on Wikipedia if you like.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

UNEDITTED

POSTED 1/18/2012


	44. Her Use

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Her Use**

"Wake up bitch! I said wake up!" Naraku practically yelled as he hauled the unsuspecting and half asleep woman to her feet hastily.

The wind enchantress moaned from the action, "Owe—ano." She grumbled her voice coming out in a faint squeak at first, while her bright dangerous red eyes fluttered just partially opened in an attempt to figure out what was rousing her so rudely. "What—," She whispered as she eyed Naraku's hands which were still pulling at Hiten's white cotton shirt, shaking her slight. "Kus—." She started to cuss but stopped when her eyes finally came in contact with the man in front of her. She went quiet, her expression tight—and strangely knowledgeable. "Let-o me go!" Her voice turned snide as she harshly pushed Naraku's hand from the borrowed blouse unapologetically, the action causing her to fall back onto the bed when his hand released her.

Naraku bared his teeth at her unwelcomed shove but didn't move to reach for her right away as his dark eyes flashed treacherously in the dim candle light. "Those are my words." He told her bluntly, his voice just barely a hiss hitting her ears as he took a slow step forward, his shady visage an image that would be forever burned into the back of her brain. "Who are yuu?" He spat, his eyes continuing to blaze, the opaque fire within their depths pushing, seeking.

The female demon licked her lips in response as she lay vulnerably on the bed where she had fallen, inclined backwards, holding herself up by her elbows, her bare legs exposed not because of lack of cover but because her inner skirt had been soaked and the material was clinging to her, translucent in the pale light. She pushed herself upwards, her eyes never leaving Naraku as she studied him darkly, turning her body and positioning her knees until she was sitting on them in a much more dignified manner, which left her strangely knelling as it were before Naraku who stood only a foot or two away from her beside the bed.

"Answer me." Naraku commanded her again, this time his voice dipping low—dropping a complete octave, making it even scarier and more perilous to listen to.

The female demon seemed to come out of a trance at his words as she smiled ruefully up at him, the smirk on her lips made even more noticeable by her blood red lipstick. "That's no way-u to speak to a lady." Her voice came out, silky, smooth, sexy; the sound of it sending a shiver down the nearby Hiten's spine.

Naraku only snorted, however, unaffected as he threw his head back laughing. "I don't see a lady." He told her without missing a beat as he rolled his shoulders backwards and gave her a mocking smirk of his own. "I see some whore who's on my ship," The smirk fell, he leaned forward, lording over her, intimidating. "With no explanation." He raised his eyebrows in suggestion. "Perhaps that should be—somehow amended?"

Kagura raised her own eyebrows mimicking him in response, her dark blood ruby eyes widening naturally from the action but not from fear, it seemed to be more from curiosity than anything. "I have no explanation." She answered his questioned, apparently deciding that his other comment was best left alone. "And I don't-to know why I'm on this ship-pu." She continued bluntly before side glancing, looking at the other man, at Hiten, briefly as if she was just now realizing that someone else was in the room, before moving her eyes back to Naraku.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "What were you doing in the middle of the Gulf," He rephrased his original question as he stepped even closer to the bed. He was now almost chest to face with her; her face looking at his chest as she continued to sit on the bed. "On a feather?"

"Flyin'," She told him only briefly before she turned her head to the side, glancing at Hiten, studying him as her voice trailed off, her attention having been snagged by the much older demon who was standing just a little ways away, taking the scene in quietly—his face the picture of contemplation. Her strange bloody eyes seemed to darken for a moment as she watched Hiten, giving him a look that clearly stated she had not expected to see him here or had not expected him to stick around. She wrinkled her nose after a moment of scrutiny and turned back to Naraku dismissively as she began to speak again, her voice taunting. "What-o else would yuu do on a feather?"

Naraku growled low in his throat but the noise didn't seem to break her strong will in the least as she turned to look at him that hoity smile on her lips irking Naraku to no end. "Answer the question," He drew out slowly between tightly clenched teeth. "What were you doing in the Gulf on a feather?"

"I told yuu," She threw back as she brought one of her hands up to run over her wet hair. She grimaced when she found it to be as soaked as the rest of her. "I was-u flying—," She shrugged, looking down at her lap here eyebrows raising as she took in her current state of dress with another grimace, which quickly turned into a look of acceptance—after all there were far bigger issues at hand here than a wet dress—issues she had sworn to resolve. "_I will not fail-u._" She thought as she took a deep breath looking back up at Naraku with confident eyes. "_I can't_." She told herself bluntly before continuing again. "There was a storm-u—I lost control and the last thing I remember-u is wind," She counted the word off on her pointer finger. "Rain," She counted this one on the middle finger. "Wet," This one was oddly on the thumb. "And a sail-u." She dropped the thumb to count this one, using the last two digits on her right hand to demonstrate her four points.

"That was the sail of _my_ ship." Naraku told her as he took a step away from her no longer needing to intimidate her quite as much since he had received a relatively decent answer.

The wind demon watched with only vague awareness as the other man flinched behind Naraku visibly as the word 'my' left the man's lips. "_He's the Captain_." She concluded as she pieced the unspoken information together before looking back at Naraku with interest, "_This man though—he has-u all the control—the master of the ship-pu?_" She wondered as she turned back to Naraku, clicking her tongue as she took in the sight of the man—no boy—in front of her. "_He work-u fast._" She snorted. "I must have hit the sail-u," She spoke softly her words mocking but her voice dry. "I recall hittin' something—," She reached her hands down as she spoke, smoothing Hiten's white cotton shirt as if it really was a dress. "It could have been yuur sail-u unless there are other tall-u structures that-to aren't sails on your ship." She looked up at him without moving her head, resulting in her rather large ruby eyes peeking out from beneath a clump of wet black hair as she leaned forward, the much too big shirt falling just slightly from her left shoulder because of the motion, revealing a tantalizing amount of flesh. "Demo," She let the word fall from her lips only somewhat aware that they wouldn't understand it. "I've never heard of anything like that-o."

Naraku felt his face flush for perhaps the first time in his life as he took in the sight of her, her wet hair mused along the side of her face, those large precarious ruby eyes peeking out from beneath it, and the shirt that was slightly undone at the top, as if Hiten had missed a button, sliding down her slim shoulders, the tops of her perky breast just visible. Momentarily distracted he growled, the sound lurching throughout the room—the scent of his appreciation not lost to the wind. Carelessly, he clutched his fists at his sides a little tighter, the sensation of a sharp object cutting into his hands causing him to flinch.

Blinking in confusion he brought his hand up to his face, his eyebrows shooting up so high they became lost in his hairline as he took in the sight of the forgotten gemstone. "_The jewel?"_ He blinked, completely hating himself for having become distracted by something as trivial as a feminine body. Without hesitation, he snarled, any arousal he might have felt squashed as the sound rebounded in the small cabin loud and deadly. "This jewel—where did you get this jewel," He sneered at her but the girl still stayed strong, she didn't even blink. "Tell me where it came from, whore, tell me!" He yelled out while thrusting the small jewel in her face.

Kagura shrugged without a word, reaching up to tuck a piece of still rather damp hair behind her ear absently. If she was shocked by the implication or by the piece of ornate jewelry in Naraku's hand it never once—even for a second showed on her calm and collected face. "Looks pre-e-tty." Her voice was still light and airy, just as the rest of her appeared to be.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he took in the sight of her staring at him calmly, those bright red eyes boring into him intently, so intently in fact that they almost looked downright suspicious. "Where did you get it?" He questioned her as he held up the jewel, his voice even.

"I found it," She told him as she waved her hand at the jewel as if it wasn't the least bit important to her in the slightest. "It was shinny I picked it up-pu."

"Where did you pick it up?" Naraku pressed, his voice actually starting to sound gnawing. "Name the exact location."

She tapped her pointer finger to her chin as she shrugged her shoulders smirking at Naraku, her lips taunting as she slowly drew out her next sentence. "I can't-to seem to remember-u."

"Damn it!" Naraku screamed again as he lunged for the small woman, grabbing the front of Hiten's shirt that was sliding off her small frame so hard that some of the button's popped off from the strain of lurching forward. "Tell me!"

From the sidelines, Hiten who had been watching the verbal sparring match in front of him keenly also lunged forward on instinct, grasping Naraku's arm and pulling him back before the younger man attempted to strangle the girl.

"Fuck Hiten, let me go!" He snarled as he struggled against the firm hold desperately trying to get to the woman who was withholding something he knew was vital to everything he was trying to do.

"If you kill her, we'll never know." Hiten reasoned as he held onto the slight man. For a boy who looked so small, the kid could certainly hold his own.

"Stay out of this." Naraku hissed as he finally managed to dislodge Hiten from his waist but instead of going after the woman on the bed again, he merely straightened his clothes and growled low in his throat as he eyed her still sitting on her knees as if nothing had happened.

Sitting there, undisturbed the wind enchantress didn't move, didn't bit her lip, didn't blink, didn't turn away, instead she just sat there watching the two men as they both breathed deeply from their exertion, not even a small amount of fear entering her eyes as she observed them blankly. She wasn't afraid, it was written on her face—she didn't fear Naraku Morgan at all in fact, she seemed to know what to expect, her face said that she—she had known—and that pissed Naraku off even more.

"Will you just answer the stupid question!" Naraku groused as he straightened out his jostled clothes, his sinister eyes fixated on her just waiting to strike again.

"I'd tell yuu," Kagura replied her whole demeanor sincere in a very artificial sort of way. "If-fu I could remember-o."

Naraku took a deep breath before releasing it harshly, his patients dissipating quickly. "Maybe," He whispered into the night air, his words a pleasant promise as he stepped towards her slowly. Behind him Hiten tensed waiting to jump in. "I need to jog your memory."

"It's-u hard to jog," Kagura shot back demurely as she licked her lips slowly, pausing for effect. "What-o has truly been forgotten."

As soon as the words left Kagura's mouth, his hand hit her face. The sound of the slap echoed in the room loudly, hitting the walls, reverberating, resounding, repeating on every surface that could possibly elicit the sound of an echo. Blood trickled down the wind demon's face, a slow thin trail that ran from the middle of her bottom lip to her chin, the lip itself clearly busted opened, producing the shallow dribble.

From behind Naraku, Hiten felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end as the sound died in the night and the smell of blood entered his nostrils, surprisingly nauseating him. He had smelt the blood of many men, of many virgins and matrons, he had smelt the blood of sailors, of his brother, of his mother and father, he had smelt the blood of death and even the blood of birth but none of those instances had made him feel ill, he had never even once found the aroma to be even a little bit nauseating.

In fact, he could almost say that the pleasure he got from the aroma of blood pooling around a person's body regardless of who the person was or the personal attachments he associated with them was sickening. But now as the scent of this woman's blood hit his well trained nose, he found that it made the pit of his stomach turn, made his head feel a little light, almost dizzy—but even more surprising than that turning in his stomach, even more surprising than these sudden and previously unknown feelings of nausea and dizziness that he had never once experienced from the sight nor smell of blood, was the fact that both the sight of it trickling down her face and the smell of it hitting his nose were pissing him off.

"I will not ask again." Naraku's words cut into the tension mounting in Hiten's shoulders. "Where did you find this jewel?"

The wind demon, who had not even bothered to look up since her face had been unceremoniously backhanded, didn't say a word as she continued to look to her side, the blood running down her chin the only visible part of her face, her hair having obscured the rest of her features from both Naraku and Hiten as she silently sat, unmoving.

Hiten started to take a step forward a small bit of compassion still left within him burning as he started to reach to push Naraku out of the way (with enough force to push him through the wall of course) and go to her but he froze when the wind demon finally began to move her shoulders slouching as she raised her head slowly. Her eyes, dark red and as crimson as the blood that pooled on her chin, stared at Hiten as if knowing what he was about to do. She blinked slightly and smiled, her scarlet orbs becoming strong and defiant, telling him with no words that she was fine, that she had everything under control.

At a loss for words himself, Hiten nodded and stepped back away from the master of his ship—for now he figured it was best to trust her. After all, if she could still smirk after being back handed by Naraku, then she could handle herself.

The wind demon closed her eyes in way of saying thanks before popping them back opened, turning both blood red gems to face towards Naraku, giving him her strongest, sternest, and most rebellious glare. "I did not-to find it." She told him as she moved to wipe the small trail of blood from her face with the back of her hand.

Naraku scowled at her, the lines of his face harsh. "Then where," He bluntly questioned, "Did it come from?"

She touched her lip feeling the split before she brought her hand away looking for blood. Finding none on the tips of her fingers she let the hand fall back to her lap. "I don't know where-u it came from."

"Then why is it here?" Naraku fumed as he held up the shard in the light between his thumb and pointer finger, letting it sparkle. "Where did you get it, howam I holding it right now if you didn't find it!"

"I given it." She told the angry weasel demon firmly as she motioned with a flick of her wrist towards the shard in the palm of his hand. "It was not found-o, it was—," She pursed her lips. "Handed."

The steam of anger seemed to leave Naraku at those words, his eyes narrowing with confusion as he stood up slightly straighter, leaning away from her as he tried to gauge her words, "_Is she lying still?_" He wondered as he gritted his teeth tightly. "Who handed it to you then?"

The wind demon didn't speak for a minute and Naraku (to his credit) didn't press her during that long pause in the conversation. Instead, he waited patiently as the young woman stared at him, silently weighing her options it appeared. "_What-o I tell him?_" Her eyes shifted from him to Hiten, moving back and forth between the two men as if the answer to her still undefined and internalized conundrum she was facing was located within the two men or in the space between them. "_A lie, the truth-u? What do I say, what would they want-o me to say_?" She sucked in a deep breath and held it, already knowing the answer quite well. "_They'd tell me to go with my gut-o and hope he falls-u into my hands._" She sighed, a unknown conclusion having been reached, and looked Naraku directly in the eyes prepared to speak. "Perhaps, it is not-to the person who gave me the jewel-u that you should be concerned about-o."

Naraku gave her a distrustful look, his eyes narrowing as he took in the features of her face, trying to find any traces of falsehood in her blood swiped visage. "If I shouldn't be concerned with them," He swallowed breathing deeply through his nose, "Then who should I concern myself with?"

The wind demon looked down at her lap, shielding her face as she smiled, pleased with herself. "_It worked, I can't-to believe it worked._" She thought before looking back up at the man before her, her face once again trained in a dark and tight line, with just the hint of a grin left on her slightly turned up mouth. "Yuu should concern yuurself with-u." She told him that slight upturned corner of her mouth growing as she spoke. "The hand that received it-to."

Naraku raised one eyebrow as he glanced down at her verily normal hands. Even for a demon they looked surprisingly human, they held no claws, the nails were well kept, clean but the same natural color of any human female. In fact, the only thing that made them look even remotely special was the fact that they looked so human but were stuck on demon hands. "_Maybe,_" He reasoned as he looked back to her face that was drawn in a patient yet annoyed glare. "_That's what makes them odd, the fact that they're—so human_." He glanced at Hiten who was also looking at her hands, his expression almost bored. "_I've never seen a wind demon's hands so I have no idea what they'd look like but Hiten doesn't seem surprised by them, so they must be normal, that only makes sense." _Frowning to himself he turned back to the unnamed woman, eyeing her tightly. "And why should I concern myself," Naraku tilted his head to the side. "With the hands of a whore such as yourself?"

She smiled devilishly, the word 'whore' seeming to roll off her back like water. "Because," She held up her hands ready to put the last nail into her well made coffin. "The hand-o that received that jewel-u, is-su connected to a demon with the ability to find them."

For a moment, Naraku thought she might be playing some sort of prank on him, egging and goading him on, running him in circles so he might lose his train of thought and forget what she had said before about receiving the jewel from another's hands but as he looked into those ruby eyes, at the darkness that tinted there edges and at the stern sincerity behind them, he found himself unbelievably believing her. "_It's almost too good to be true_." He thought as he bit his lip. "_If she can find them—if she knows how, then I—I have a great use for her, but—?"_ He licked his bottom lip. "_Is that why she's saying it?_ _It's some king of ploy to save her own ass?" _He bit his lip this time, drawing a small amount of blood that he quickly licked away._ "It could be just that—a ruse, still, it'd be a very perceptive ruse on her part_." Naraku popped his neck and took a deep breath; even if it was a ploy, he would be foolish not to follow the lead that had been dumped into his lap. This could be his only chance of hunting down the shards of the Shikon jewel. "_It's not like that old hag's telling me anything, this girl—she could be my only chance_." He reasoned before speaking again. "How?" He demanded, decision made.

The wind demon smirked, the smile on her face clearly that of a true temptress, an enchantress that hides within the shade of the woods, waiting for the innocent or more likely—just the terribly naive; her red eyes, like two giant rubies within the confines of a buried treasure, sparkling as her equally red lips parted to speak. "With these-e ruby eyes."

-break-

Kagome pulled her hand away from the violin that she had been strumming on for a hour or so as; repeating cords up and down its neck while her pointer finger, positioned just above its bridge, plucked the strings. Grimacing, she stared at the red tips of her long fingers and sighed before bringing just her pointer finger of her right hand up to her mouth to kiss slightly, willing the slight rawness of the fingertip away. Grumbling to herself, she put the appendage in her mouth hesitantly as she turned her eyes to the man standing across from her, drawing on the finger slowly to sooth the pain as she mumbled around it, "I think my fingers are bleeding."

Across from her, leaning against the railing of the helms deck Inuyasha automatically snorted, not even bothering to lift his head (a good move in the long run) as he messed with his own violin, bracing it against his stomach while he held it out in front of himself, tuning it distractedly. "No they're not." He told her as he used his thumb to pluck his 'A' string, letting the sound resonant around him before he grabbed a peg and turned it just slightly, ever so slightly, his face the picture of concentration.

"How do you know?" Kagome pouted as she held the violin in one hand while she studied the fingers of the other carefully—one looked as if it was blistering. The slight welting of the flesh reminded her of a time when she was a child and had burned herself on a hot pan that rested atop a boiling hot stove. Her fingers had been red and angry afterwards for over a month during which time they had blistered before the dead skin had peeled and new pink flesh had come from underneath. Although, her fingers weren't that angry a red as they had been when she was a little girl, they still stung substantially. "_I never thought learning to play the violin would actually hurt_." She reasoned as she brought her pointer finger back into her mouth before thoughtfully adding. "_But it's still worth_ it."

"If you were bleeding," Inuyasha broke her out of her thoughts as he mumbled under his breath still seemingly completely distracted as he plucked the string a few more times in quick secession, his face drawn into a tight line. "I'd smell it."

She gave him a dry look as she pulled her finger away from her lips and let out a small 'hum' like noise as she turned her nose up to him, starting to feel foolish for her earlier words. She blushed slightly, the color twinging just on the bridge of her nose as she grumbled to no one in particular, "Pesky demon nose."

Inuyasha glanced up at her words, an unconscious smile forming on his face as he took in her sweet look of annoyance. She had tilted her head back and away from him and closed her eyes in her huff as she held the violin by the neck firmly while trying to cross her arms underneath her chest (an action that wasn't entirely possible while one was holding a violin). Chuckling, he shook his head as he finally lowered his own instrument to his side before reaching up to pop his neck as he often did after playing for any substantial amount of time. "We've only been playing for maybe an hour or so at the most." He told her with a yawn, stretching his hands above his head at the same time leisurely. "Your fingers are fine."

"Well not all of us have super demon endurance." Kagome grumbled as she sat down on the deck without a care or thought, her back twinging slightly from having stood holding the violin for so long. Silence fell over the two as her words rang out into the night but it was comfortable—a genuinely comfortable silence.

Ever since there talk a few days prior, a truce seemed to have been agreed upon, one that was as silent and unspoken as their current comfortable arrangement. Kagome really couldn't put her finger on why that short conversation within the Captain's cabin had changed so much between them but it really seemed that it had. Something about it had prompted a change in attitude from the Captain, a change she was kind of afraid to completely embrace. Not that she was against his now much more relaxed manner but she was kind of surprised by it. He had always been so uptight about everything (even though Sango had told her once that the Captain seemed naturally more peaceful in her company), so it was truly very strange that the edgy man was now almost tranquil at times.

She had been starting to think that their relationship (if it could have been called such a thing) had been greatly compromised by the incidents that had happened in their time spent with Jinenji and his mother, but that one conversation—short and simple, heart pounding and a little embarrassing—had seemed to erase whatever uneasiness had formed.

"_I guess he was afraid that I'd say something or give him away_." She reasoned gingerly as she reached for her violin case putting the instrument he had given her in it with great care. "_Still_," She glanced up at him though her long thick lashes. He was leaning against the railing the violin laying across his stomach, held in his hands like a Spanish guitar, his thumb lightly brushing over the strings—a soft hum resonating from them as he plucked. "_It just—,_" A thought tickled the back of her brain against her will. "_—all seems too simple, like there has to be more bothering him than just one secret." _She tapped her chin as she mentally relived the past week and a half_. "It felt like he was pulling away for a different reason, something so much bigger_."

Kagome looked down at the violin sitting in the case, her eyes gazing at the beautifully crafted wood, so ornate as it laid against the soft fabric that lined the case protecting it from scratches and other forms of damage. With a sigh she looked away from it, her mind thinking of the cushion that lined that casing—protecting the violin, shielding it from things it was not meant to know.

She glanced upwards taking in the nighttime cloudy sky, the storm had passed days ago, in fact, it had been at least two days since it had rained. Two days since they had spoken during that stormy night; two days and yet clouds still remained. "_Clouds?_" She thought vaguely as she studied the clouds that obscured the starry sky. "_Clouds that neither the weather," _She glanced downwards sadly._ "Nor myself can make disappear._"

She sighed drearily as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of them, her arms wrapping around her body, hugging herself slightly as she once again looked at her violin; studying that protective satin. "_Maybe like the satin of this case, he's trying to protect me from something?"_ She found the question hard to push away as she took in that lining and protective layer. "_Did something happen when we were with Jinenji?"_ She tried to think of anything, anything that she could remember—of course there had been many things that had happened in that short amount of time but this would be something big, huge, something that had caused him great pain—great pain in association with her.

She licked her lips as she pushed herself to remember all the nuances of that one week. Nothing stuck out more than it should have but one thing did bother her. The faces—the faces of Inuyasha, of Haniyama, of Jinenji—after the incident with the villagers there faces had changed.

She wasn't a dumb girl. She knew from the moment she had awoken that something had been horribly wrong. She had seen it in Haniyama's face when the old woman was taking care of her and thanking her, she had seen it in Jinenji's as the tall demon thanked her and apologized as if he had been terribly guilty over some unknown plight (even though the horse demon always seemed to look guilty, even when there was nothing he had to be guilty for), but most of all she had seen it in Inuyasha's that first morning she had woken up after being unconscious for three days. He had looked so tired, the slight wrinkles and blackness around his drooping eyes had been distinct and deep as if something had horribly aged him in only a few short hours. His shoulders had been hunched and his normally godly height had seemed to have been shortened, as if he was carry a tremendous weight on his shoulders. All of these things had been worrisome to her but, one thing above all the rest, had worried her more.

His eyes, they had changed since then. The way he looked at her, had changed since then. In those beautiful golden orbs there had been a new found sort of guilt that trumped Jinenji's, an indisputable remorse mixed carelessly with something else—shame, disbelief, amazement, wonder, unquestionable and perhaps undeniable relief; a lot of emotions had been there and all of them seemed to say—something happened—something bigger than just the secret of my heritage—something—something—

"_Something horrible," _She knew it was true as she saw image after image of that pained face looking at her, straight at her or out of the corner of his eye—watching her, keeping an eye on her, even if he wasn't talking to her. _"Something—when I was passed out—something happened during that—what was it—three days I was asleep_?" She shook her head slowly as she tried to think of any plausible event that might have triggered such a look, however, she wasn't able to come up with one. Still, just as Kagome was not dumb, neither was she deaf.

_"She died!" _

"_I wonder if those words, what Sango and I overheard had anything to do with it?_" She thought as she reached out touching the lining of the case gingerly. She remembered waking up to the sound of Miroku's voice but she couldn't pin point what the man had been yelling. All she really knew was that immediately after her eyes had snapped opened, she had heard the words, "_She died" _right before seeing Sango with her ear pressed against the wall and eyes five times their normal size.

Kagome almost giggled inaudibly at the memory, before her face turned into a sad line as the memory of those words, as the memory of the desperation in his voice, of the pain and tormented nature in which they had been birthed into the hearing world came back to her fully and completely. "_She died_," The thought hovered just inside her brain, taunting her and teasing her mercilessly.

Briefly, she glanced at Inuyasha again, he was still strumming on the violin his eyes closed and his head tilted downwards as he listened to himself play, his ears twitching every once in a while, turning this way and that to take in the sound better.

"_Maybe he—maybe he was talking about me?_" She thought to herself, the voice in her head sounding small as she tried to convince herself that he had been screaming at Miroku with such a raspy broken voice because of her and not someone else. Logic often dictates these things, however, and the logical part of her mind told her one blunt truth. "_I—I don't remember dying though_."

Yes, she didn't remember dying per say but she did remember a dream—a strange and impossible dream, a place bathed only in white with a disembodied voice as its only resident. The feeling of weightlessness, the feeling of floating, drifting, as if she was balancing on air—she remembered that too—it had been indescribable, that sensation. She remembered thinking to herself, asking herself if she was in fact dead—she had thought she might be, in the dream she had thought it possible but that unidentified disembodied voice had told her it was not. She was not dead, she was merely regaining something—energy—she was replenishing herself because she had worn her body out to the point that it could no longer sustain her soul.

"_I remember, I remember everything it said but—."_ Kagome looked at her upturned knees, her eyes staring at the dark fabric of her father's pants. "_That was just a dream_." She told herself plainly but something in her—something way beyond the need for logic told her to not brush the dream off so hastily. There was something unreasonably real about what had happened in that dream, something so tempting that she felt as if she should revisit it, study it, give it more time to fully be processed in her brain. Kagome shook her head slowly back and forth, her eyes traveling to look at the wooden floor of the ship vacantly, her mind too far away to actually see the dark brown planks. "_It was just—a dream." _She blinked, those words sounded oddly like lies_. "I wasn't dead." _She blinked again, those words sounded oddly like truth_. "I passed out and had a very strange dream—like the other times I've used my powers, it's just like that—._" Those words, sounded oddly like a mixture of both.

"_Still, if I wasn't the one who died, then_," Her mind continued to reason as she looked upwards at the night sky taking in the sight of a lone cloud as it hovered above the ship, passing them as if it was just another vessel in the night, "_Who did?"_

"_She died!_"

Kagome gulped, the sound actually audible to her ears. Closing her eyes tightly to push all traces of the thoughts away she sighed heavily as another possibility, one she didn't want to admit was even remotely possible, taunted her. "_Maybe, "_ Her voice sounded shaky, sounded almost hurt even in her own mind. "_Maybe it was Kikyo." _The name actually made her physically flinch._ "After all,_" She felt something similar to a tear form under her tightly closed lashes_. "I know Kikyo died_."

"Kagome?"

She jumped as his voice entered the air, the sound of it gentle, almost laid back. "Yee—e—s?" She drew out the word with a stammer that caused Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow

"You okay?" He asked gently, his voice laced just so with concern and such gentlemanly patients that she couldn't help but look up and take in his face.

His posture was as laid back as his voice, his whole body looked so—well—relaxed as he leaned against the railing, the violin held to his body as his plucking hand rested at his side, limp and waiting to play again. It was a sight she found endearing, a sight that showed the man before her as he really was. He was not just the pirate Captain Inuyasha, most feared of all the seas (the biggest bad ass to have ever sailed the Atlantic and all other oceans he had known), he was a man who enjoyed the violin, who read people like Milton and Shakespeare, who spoke every language ever spoken it seemed and who liked—who liked her company—the company of a strange tomboy of a woman who also read Milton and Shakespeare and enjoyed the violin.

"I'm fine," She told him softly as a blush came to her cheeks from his gentlemanly concern. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment as he took in the sight of her. Truthfully, he had been watching her for a while, ever sense she had chosen to set her violin back into its case. It seemed that since she had, the girl had been lost completely in thought, doing nothing but sighing and frowning as she looked at her hands or at the sky or at the wooden planks of the helm's deck floor. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he tilted his head to the side, wondering what could possibly be bothering her to the point that she would lose focus so completely. "_I wonder—if she remembers?_"

His heart tightened in his chest at the mere thought, he honestly hoped that she didn't. He didn't want her to know how close she had actually come to death. She didn't need to know that. She was—far too happy and fancy free to know about such ugly things as his failures and her death.

He opened his mouth to answer her question but closed it as he saw the somewhat reserved look of her face. It was like she was begging him not to say something but he wasn't sure what that something was. He shifted slightly and adjusted the instrument into a more comfortable position before clearing his thought. "No reason in particular." He told her as he shrugged his shoulders, the violin in his hands resounding as his sleeve brushed over the strings faintly. "You've just been sitting there sighing and shaking your head for the past five minutes," He gave her a quick glance before looking down at his instrument again. "So I was starting to wonder, you know," He pursed his lips and then sighed deeply to himself, the sound seeming to tell Kagome how truly hard it was for him to speak as he was. "If you've got something on your mind."

"Nothing really—," She said quickly her earlier musings mocking her as she pushed them away. Now was really not the time to bring up the fact that she had overheard his and Miroku's yelling match, "_Especially now that we're finally talking again_." She told herself as she worried her hands in front of her up turned knees. Still, Kagome had never been good at telling lies. "I mean I do have—," She gulped as the words stumbled out of her mouth before giving him a bright but fake smile. "Something on my mind but it's nothing of great 'portance."

He frowned at her words, looking at her, studying her intently for a moment. He knew that was a lie, he could smell the lie coming off of her—not literally really—but he did pick up a distinct change in her scent as she spoke, the scent of apprehension and nervousness: scents commonly associated with lying. He also picked up the sound of her heart beating quicker, of her pulse point jumping underneath the lovely skin of her neck, flickering, pulling his vision to that place above his mark. Inuyasha licked his lips as his attention slowly sunk to that neck, soft and subtle, begging and taunting.

"_Snap out of it!"_ He practically screamed at himself as he pulled his eyes away from her, knowing now was not the time for lusting. He took a deep breath to clear his head before he turned back to his previous train of thought. "_What could she possibly be thinking about that she wouldn't want me to know?"_ He frowned, "_Her death? Could she know about that? But why wouldn't she tell me—I mean—she would know that I know, right?_" He shook his head mentally, choosing to keep a tight eye on her externally, hoping she would crack and answer his unvoiced questions.

Kagome licked her lips under his gaze, blushing as his eyes grew even more intense and focused. "_Please believe me_." She begged silently as she reached up and tucked a growing strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes followed the gesture, watching her nimble fingers with such a growing interest that she found herself blushing and moving her hand away from the side of her head hastily. "_Why does he look at me like that?_" She thought as she ducked her head, staring at a spot on the floor as the blush tinted her cheeks even darker.

"I understand," Inuyasha told her, accepting her answer for now (only because he was not willing to push her when she looked so irresistible in the moonlight). He cleared his throat, his voice gruff and raspy as he spoke. "We all have stuff that—um well fuck." He growled slightly annoyed with his own inability to speak. "You know stuff we just think about."

Kagome looked up at him from the sound of his voice alone, taking in his appearance once again. He hadn't moved, he was still standing there his plucking hand dangling by his side; useless, refusing to play as he in turn stared at the ground, a slight coloring of his cheeks just catching her eye before he spoke again, breaking up her thoughts.

"You're done for the night?" He asked suddenly as he tilted his chin towards her filled violin case: the action successfully closing the other topic for now, allowing her secret thoughts to slide into obscurity for just a little longer.

She blinked rapidly glancing down at the case only briefly before looking back up at him. "Oh—I guess, yeah." She muttered distracted by his strange straight yet hunched posture; it seemed like an impossible way to stand and yet there he was, leaning, slouching and yet standing pristine all at the same time. "_He really is an enigma_."

"How are your hands?" His voice questioned bluntly as he raised one eyebrow in question.

She frowned at the obvious segway but glanced at her still stinging hands once again without a word. Her fingers were red still, slight welts forming where blisters seemed to make their homes on the very tips of the appendages. She tried to close her hands experimentally but found the blisters to sting particularly strongly from the action. "How long does it take your fingers to stop hurting?" She mumbled mainly to herself but the question wasn't lost on her one man audience.

"No idea," Inuyasha told her honestly as he reached for his own case not to put the violin away but instead to grab his bow. "_I need a distraction_." He told himself slightly as he spoke different words out loud. "Never had that problem myself," He told her bluntly as he reached for a small knob that rested on one end of the bow, tightening the many small strings that made up its length by twisting the knob round a few times. "Guess it's the demon blood."

"I'm going to write a nasty letter to your father." Kagome grumbled good naturedly as she lowered her hands away from her face and like a well trained poodle folded them in her lap daintily before scowling and draping them over her knees more boyishly. "It's just not right that he gave you those superhuman violin fingers."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly but the sound wasn't as cheerful as it should have been. "I don't know if it'll reach him," He whispered as he looked up towards the sky, searching the clouds, his mind drifting far away, a fuzzy image standing at the back of it—a smile, a high silver ponytail, armor, so much armor. "But you can try."

Kagome frowned from the tone of his voice and tilted her head to one side as she watched him look upwards and out at the sky. "Why wouldn't it reach him?" She questioned but the second her words left her mouth she knew the answer. Kagome's mouth hung opened and her eyes doubled in size from her panic as the truth and lack of sensitivity in her own statement scorched through her very veins. "I'm so, so, so sorry." She said as she ducked her head down low, not even daring to look at Inuyasha as she silently berated herself. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid_."

As if sensing that she already had her answer, Inuyasha didn't say a word, he only glanced at her briefly taking in her hunched over appearance with calm and collected eyes. The scent of her guilt and her own anger with herself was strong in the air, the smell making his nose actually twitch with disgust. Guilt and anger never did smell good, even on a woman who smelled as intoxicating as Kagome. He shook his head and took a deep breath, the memories of his father cloudy and best ignored. "_Otou-san wa—?_" He started to think but stopped himself with a sigh as he brought his bow back to the strings, his fingers not even really bothering to set into a particular place as he drew the bow across the instrument, the sound permeating the air.

Kagome blinked as the sound of the bow scraping against the strings of the violin met her ears. She wasn't sure what the note was, she knew it wasn't a so called opened string—she knew what those sounded like—no, he had placed his fingers down on the string, creating that lovely smooth and low sound. The noise echoed around them for a moment before it went suddenly still, causing her to blink rapidly and look up because of the abruptness of the quiet.

Her eyes met his instantly, the gold penetrating the gray of her own so deeply that her heart stopped and she barely heard him when he started to speak.

"Don't be sorry." He told her bluntly before dragging his eyes away as he balanced the violin on his shoulder. He glanced at the finger board, staring at the unmarked places his fingers needed to stand in order to make the correct first note. Blindly, even though he could see quite clearly, he placed just one finger down on the opened 'A' string and pulled the bow across, the sound was gentle in the night. "_B,"_ He thought to himself as he image of his mother filled his mind.

_"Okay, Inu-chan," She spoke softly as she motioned on her violin, setting her pointer finger down in the 1st position on the opened 'A' string. "This is 'B' it is the first note in the song we're learning today, can you try?"_

Inuyasha shook the memory away and frowned as he pulled the bow over the string again: the memory came back even stronger.

_"Okaa-san?" He mumbled as he played the 'B' note over and over again. "What's the name of the song we're learning?" He asked, curiosity filling him. She had yet to tell him the name, a fact he found odd._

_The woman frowned for a moment, her eyes going far off, her expression tightening as she lowered her violin from her chin and looked at him with eyes completely composed of sadness. "__Watashi no ai__."_

"_My love."_ Inuyasha translated subconsciously as he came back to the present, "_Her love, my Otou-san._" The comment came out way darker in his mind than it should have. "_Otou-san._" He thought again as he took his middle finger and dropped it just barely a centimeter away from his pointer finger, "_C#_."

Kagome gulped as she watched him, so lost in thought before she looked away from him back towards the wooden deck of the Shikuro all the while shaking her head disappointed in herself. "I shouldn't have made light of your father—," She told him without looking at him, the music stopped, not abruptly like seconds before but decisively.

"I'm never going to get to play today, am I?" He asked gruffly prompting her head to snap up and her eyes too blaze.

"I'm trying to apologize." She told him fiercely as she frowned.

He gave her a pointed look down the bridge of his nose before responding. "And I told you not to." He clicked his tongue smugly as she looked away her lips drawn in a tight unaccepting line. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"But—," She grumbled as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye her arms crossed over her chest. "That was a very rude and thoughtless thing to say," She spoke quickly so he couldn't possibly stop her. "And when you say something like that its only customary that one apologizes."

He shook his head as he positioned the bow back on the strings, running it over one of them quickly before reaching up to a beg to tune the noise slightly even though it was already perfectly tuned. "Don't worry about it." He told her honestly. "This place isn't exactly someone's stateroom or anything so it's only natural that some custom's slide and besides," He added bluntly, his face serious. "I like the super human violin fingers he gave me even if he is dead." He told her jokingly, a slight chuckle escaping him as he tried to let her know it was okay, that he wasn't mad and that she shouldn't feel bad.

Kagome looked at him sadly as the joke rolled off her back, images of her own father coming over her. "_If it were my father,_" She thought to herself with a slight shake of her head. "_I wouldn't be able to joke. How can you joke like that, Inuyasha?_" She wanted to ask him just that but something inside of her stopped the question from rolling off her tongue, perhaps it was the look in his eyes, the look that said to just let it go; just let it go at least for now—so she let it go, not saying a word.

"_Thank you._" Inuyasha thought but didn't dare to voice as he brought the bow back to the strings. For a long moment, he just stood there his eyes staring off across the vast ocean as he watched small lights flicker from some ten or fifteen leagues to their right—lighthouses perhaps on the shore of far upper Florida. Carefully, he lowered the violin, keeping it on his chin but lowering the neck to let his burning arm rest. "_Watashi no ai_." The words sounded sad even in his thoughts but that sadness was not for his father: the lover his mother had lost; or was it for his mother whom had been taken by the grim reaper not even ten years later.

It was for lovers of a different sort, lovers of his own. A lover who had died, a lover he had saved. He snorted to himself, "_I can't call her a lover." _His eyes turned sad as he glanced at the violin still propped against his shoulder._ "Either one of them_." He looked up at the girl who was watching him, her eyes upset and angry with herself for having spoken to him as she did. "_I saved her, Miroku was right about that. I saved her but_," The thought trailed off momentarily as he tried to find the courage to say what he was thinking. "_She isn't my lover. She's just a girl I saved. Like Sango. She's Sango_." He looked away his thoughts turning to a different girl who had looked at him with vastly different eyes. His heart clenched in his chest and he had a dangerous flashback to that different girl run through his head. "_It's almost feels like Kikyo all over again_." He told himself but his words felt hollow. "_No, with Kikyo is was worse," _He found himself admitting._ "Kikyo was my actual lover but she, she," _He closed his eyes finding that it took all his will power to admit what he was about to._ "Kikyo didn't love me, she didn't accept me at all._"

_"I like your puppy ears better."_

He smiled faintly at the memory of Kagome's words. "_Kagome, she accepted me without a second thought._" With a will of their own, his fingers came back to the violin, mounting the neck as it raised back into proper position, the bow finding its way to the strings as his fingers found their way to the first note.

Kagome was startled by the tune and the familiarity associated with it. It was soft and sad at first, just as she remembered—a soft and gentle tune hinted with anguish, lost love, and turmoil. She leaned her head back as the sound of that tune took over the whole of the Atlantic, filling the air, filling her mind, filling everything around her with the soft sound of a very well accomplished violin player and his violin.

She closed her eyes against the world as the melody filled her, the sound so enchanting that she thought herself within a dream, with nymphs and fairies that had been sent to enchant her as she slept. Softly she hummed along as the tune started to repeat itself, Inuyasha having already gone through the whole melody once. "_It's such a sad song_." She thought as her humming subsided but the tune itself continued to be heard in the dark Atlantic night. "_Love of mine—his love—Kikyo—." _She opened her eyes slightly before closing them again tightly, sadness hidden and evident within their depths_. "I wonder, how she died?_"

She frowned as the melody neared the end once again, the sound trailing off, the last bit of the song falling faintly to her ears as his bow seemed to slow over the strings, light and airy, gentle and wane as if this time he was going to simply finish and not repeat the verse but instead of the song finishing as she expected the violin continued to play, starting off softly the tune familiar yet different. He wasn't repeating himself this time, instead—an addition to the melody met her waiting ears along with new words she had never heard before, sung in that same almost melancholy baritone voice.

"Love of mine come back to me,

Do not go onto the sea,

Love of mine please take my hand,

Come back to the land."

Her eyes opened quickly, desperately wanting to take him in as he played into the calm night, his soft baritone making its way out across the ocean which became its' harmony as the sea water moved against the side of the ship, the sound of it lapping a whimsical feature. She found that he was no longer leaning, in fact his body was as straight as he could make it, maybe even a little curved at the spine. The violin was tucked dangerously tight under his chin as the bow moved deliciously upon the cords, as if the utensil was moving over silk instead of a violin's strings.

"Love of mine come back to me,

Your home is not the sea,

Love of mine do take this hand,

You belong on land."

His gold eyes were closed tightly as he balanced the neck of the instrument on his thumb, his forefinger shaking violently causing the string to hum as the notes collected in the air, creating an intense swell of musical verbosity that clutched at her chest telling her what the words meant even when her heart begged with her, telling her it did not want to know. "_Kikyo_," The thought seemed to hit her darkly and squarely in the chest. There was no way to deny what she was hearing, she was too clever not to understand that a song about lovers would have both sides of the story inner woven into it. "_This part of the song, this is Kikyo, Kikyo's words._"

She closed her eyes, matching his closed eyed stance as he continued to play. A part of her wanted to believe that it was still Inuyasha's point of view as the first half of the song had been, him telling the world in verse about the love he had lost and the never ending search to find her once again but these words, she knew—she knew who had spoken them, perhaps even composed them and she knew what they meant. "_She didn't want him to go_." She felt a tear form in her lashes. "_She wanted him to stay with her—be with her_."

"Love of mine this is not fair,

That I'm left waiting here,

Please just look upon this shore,

And see my waiting world!"

"_Left waiting?"_ Kagome felt the question pop in her mind as the violin music struck her over and over again with its potency. "_You could have gone with him—you could have stepped into his world but you didn't—you didn't want anything to do with the real man, did you?"_ As if lightening had struck her Kagome's eyes widen and she turned to look at the man who was still so enraptured in playing. The thought had hit her before when she had first found out about the mixed blood that ran in Inuyasha's veins but now—it was different—now those words were coming from Inuyasha's mouth. "_It wasn't just the sea that separated you—was it Inuyasha?_"

"I long for part of you,

In it, I know there's home,

But you're not made for land,

You cannot take my hand."

"_She—she—_." She felt the tears prick her eyes as the thought hit her like a cold realization that one can't ignore. "_She only wanted part of him." _She didn't even bother making the sentiment into a question, she knew it was true. "_Like all the other people in his life, Kikyo couldn't—accept him. That is, all of him." _She shook her head. "_This part of the song isn't about her waiting for him—it's about telling him that she can't love all of him, that she—she only wants one part of him—the human._" Kagome bit her lip. "_I could never—I can't even imagine asking him to give up a part of himself—I like him—," _She glanced at the gorgeous, Adonis of a man before her._ "Just the way he is_."

"I longed once to see you

In you there could be home

But we aren't fitting hearts

So I'm glad it's time to part."

"_She left—he left—?_" The phrase repeated in her head as he repeated the song, not even bothering to sing the first part that she knew so well. "_I'm confused—So I'm glad it's time to part—I guess it was her parting? If it was that's a really mean way of saying it!_" Kagome bit her lip as she tried to figure out what the last words of the song could mean without her own bias or anger with Kikyo clouding her judgment. "_Maybe—_." The thought seemed to hang write on the tip of his proverbial tongue. "_That's when she died. She didn't leave, he didn't leave, she died—and they had to part._"

Kagome drug her eyes upwards to look at him as he repeated the last part of the song without singing once again. She wondered if he was trying to tell her something, if he knew what she had been thinking about earlier, if he knew that she was wondering about the woman who had been her once, from whom she had received her gifts and her curses. If he intended it, she would never know but despite that she still felt her heart swell in her chest with pity and with an unknown feeling she was still too scared to really sort out. "I'm sorry." She whispered suddenly her voice causing him to pause, the violin which had been moving as if by magic coming to a literal screeching halt.

"Shit!" He hissed as he dropped the bow to the deck, the beautifully sculpted object clattering to the ground, his other hand just barely managing to hold the violin within the safety of his fingers as he brought the now free arm up to cover his already laid back ears as best he could. "Aaa—www—," He inhaled sharply, the sound bazaar as he slowly lowered himself to the deck, reaching blindly for the violin case. "Ummm—gaw. Fuc—da—shit." He motioned with his hand wildly trying to get her to grab the case for him.

As if coming out of a stupor, Kagome jumped up and grabbed for his case and the violin, taking it from his fingers with care and placing it to rest amongst the soft velvet lining. Without a thought she grabbed for the discarded bow, easily maneuvering it back into its home while she watched him anxiously. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond as he hid his head between his upturned knees, raising only his pointer finger in response as if he was attempting to tell her he just needed a moment.

"Okay." She responded to the unvoiced request as she listened to him breath sharply in and out as if he was actually trying to keep a specific rhythm going.

Finally, after several minutes he lifted his head and gave a sheepish smile as he reached up and massaged an ear absently as if trying to coax it to stand back up. "I haven't done that," He mumbled very quietly. "In at least a hundred years." He winced as the sound of his own voice hit his head making his already mounting headache come on even faster. "Fuck me—god damn pesky demon ears." He grumbled harshly stealing her earlier words intentionally. "I should write a nasty letter to my father."

Kagome had to put a hand over her mouth to keep the smile hidden on her face; she felt ashamed, she felt horrible that she found it funny. "_It's his father, how can I lau—,_" The thought trailed off as her eye caught his face that was peeking out at her from underneath thick bangs. His eyes were gleaming, playful but twinging with old pain, a pain she understood yet had never experienced. She felt her heart reach for him, felt the smile slip into observation as her hands lowered to her chin. He smiled at her in return, a little gleam, a twinkle in his bright golden eyes—like he was begging her, pleading with her to laugh, to bring him some joy through great pain—pain he wasn't yet ready to share with her but at least let her see.

She sniffled as her heart clenched in her chest and then she forced herself she smiled. He seemed to catch the forced nature and as if on impulse twitched the ears atop his head, the slight movement catching her eye, causing her to smile for real as a little flutter of her heart caught her off guard. Unable to hold it in she giggled and he let out a throaty chuckle in return, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Inuy—," She tried to speak but no words would come as her the laughter pushed itself upwards and out causing her to burst into loud laughter that she never could have hoped to cover with a hand. And with that cheerful noise both their thoughts, worries, revelations, and conundrums were forgotten as their silly laughter rang into the sweet night air.

-break-

The Shikuro bobbed up and down in the harbor of Charleston a mere week later, the ship already docked and secured, the Port Fees already paid and the proper people already fooled into believing that the Shikuro was a British Merchant ship and not a pirate ship.

The rustle of wind in a sail greeted Kagome as she emerged from the small hallway that housed both the Captain's Cabin and the First Mate's Cabin to stand on the Quarterdeck of the Shikuro, clothed in the garments of a woman for the first time since they had stopped in Havana. The dress she wore was borrowed, of course, from Sango and didn't exactly fit her very well. It drooped around her chest for her breast were nowhere near the size of Sango's (even though Kagome's breast weren't exactly small), it wrapped a little loosely on her hips for her hips weren't as wide as Sango's, and it hung a bit too low to the ground for she wasn't nearly as tall as Sango either.

"I look like a boy next to Sango." Kagome grumbled as she looked down at herself, one of her hands reaching to touch the material absently before she sighed heavily. The dress was really unbecoming on her, it made her look like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes. Kagome frowned at the very thought, "_I've always looked like that though, no matter what I'm wearing._"

She shrugged to herself glancing down at the dress one last time taking in its only becoming feature: the deep aqua color of the fabric. That part of the dress was beautiful, like the color of the water located just off of a beach, light and happy and charming and welcoming—simply Kagome. It suited her even where the fitting did not. That on its own made her very happy even if she wasn't pleased with being dressed as a woman again but the Captain had actually insisted this time, telling Kagome and Sango both that since they were in a respectable settlement they had to look respectable for fear of drawing too much unwanted attention.

As Miroku had put it, Charleston wasn't nearly as bad as Port Royal, it's people didn't necessarily kill pirates on sight or anything, but they were still the people of a Port Town that considered itself respectable. Thus, while they might not kill a pirate just because they were a pirate, they were not too fond of their presence. And they really couldn't be blamed for not being fond of them. Pirates were known to attack towns like this and raid them and because the Captain didn't want this town to see them as a potential threat, he had decided to try to blend in as much as possible. He had even gone so far as to change out the flag to the Union Jack, so he could claim they were a merchant ship for the duration of their stay just as a precaution.

After all, at the moment the change to merchants over pirates wasn't too farfetched and not even really a lie. "_We are carrying that stuff Miroku bought to sell back in La Mobile._" Kagome reasoned as she leaned against the railing of the ship on her elbows unaware of the commotion that was currently unfolding behind her.

"This is fucking shit!"

Kagome flinched at the loud curse, her eyes widening as she whipped her head around in time to see the crew of the Shikuro in a fury. "What's going on?" She wondered out loud as she stepped backwards until her back touched the railing her eyes scanning the crowd that was gathered tightly in front of Miroku.

"We're here for the our purses—."

She recognized the voice easily as the man who had just yelled.

The man in question stepped forward out of the throng of crewmen, his fist raised above his head towards Miroku who was standing on the helm's deck looking over the railing out at the crew of the Shikuro gathered below. "We're not here for the good of you and yer conscious!"

Kagome blinked rapidly in realization as she took in the man's words. "_Miroku must have told them about the Shikon Jewel, he was supposed to today._" She thought as she started to inch her way towards the entrance to the Cabin Hall once again.

They had decided upon their arrival in Charleston that Miroku would be the one to make the announcement to the crew as was custom on pirate vessels. He was the Quartermaster and first mate, after all, and it was part of his job to make such announcements in place of the Captain who would only become involved if the situation turned violent and required muscle to be resolved.

Now, with the announcement in full swing Kagome was pretty sure the Captain would eventually be needed. A great number of the men seemed to not like the idea of going out of the ship's way to obtain the Shikon Jewel, a treasure that wouldn't even make them any money. It was basically work without pay to them and on a pirates ship that was a good reason to mutiny.

A few men behind the first rebel yelled their agreement but none of them stepped forward to join him, that at least, was a good sign.

"Calm down," Miroku called over them, yelling only so he could be heard not because he was angry. "While we search we will still be making a profit!" He explained, his face stern but his overall tone not rough.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Another man yelled as he came to stand next to the first dissenter.

"Simple," Miroku continued although his patients seemed to be dwindling as he clutched his hands into fist causing his knuckles to go white. "The search for the jewel will only dictate where we go, as we're traveling we'll maintain our ship as we always have." He allowed his hands to relax as he brought them up motioning to the crew around him, uniting them. "If we see a trader vessel to take, we will take it; if we see a town worth raiding, we will raid it; if we see the navy, we will scour them." He brought his hands down then to his sides as he took a deep breath. "I know we are a democracy," His voice spoke strongly. "However, this is a mission that is for the good of all, this is something bigger than ourselves, if we turn our back on it we are turning our back on the world."

Kagome had almost made it all the way back to the hallway when Miroku's speech came to a conclusion, she glanced up at him one last time preparing to step into the safety of the hallway when the crew began to yell and scream, "_So much for trying to be discrete_." She flinched at the noise, glancing towards the port to see if any people milling around had stopped to stare at their ship. "_We probably should have had this talk before docking._"

"How can ya 'ay that mas'er!" A man yelled from within the thicket of people. "We ain't longe' for the 'orld."

"Yeah!" Another agreed. "The world turne' its back on us a long 'ime ago!"

A bunch of men pumped their fist in agreement, whooping and hollering as Miroku tried to yell over them, his eyes glancing at the dock. Luckily for them they had gotten a space that was relatively far away from the other ones, so hopefully their conversation wasn't over heard and people would only ignore the yelling. It was normal to hear crews shout and groan or complain—so hopefully the people that could hear them wouldn't over think the noise or better yet wouldn't think to listen to it.

With a deep breath Miroku began again, his eyes fixed on the crew once more. "That may be so but if we don't do this, we will be no better than those who disowned us!" He argued, his words actually stopping some of the men in their tracts, the logic of the argument only lost on the inanely stupid. "We'd be no better than the crown, is that what you want?" Miroku threw the very thought in their faces, shoving his hands in the air as if exasperated. "Is that the kind of men you want to be, the kind who won't help the common man simply because you cannot be bothered?"

The men on deck seemed to soak in the words, the two dissenters seeming to lose their fight as they watched the men around them start to mull over Miroku's speech.

"We aren't those men, we're aren't that crown which failed us!" Miroku continued as Kagome watched in awe as he took control of the ship with simply words alone. "We are men of fortune, we are men of morals, we will not back down from a fight, we will not turn our backs on the men and women of this world who are trampled by the crown and to do that we—," Miroku punctured each word with a thrust of his fist into the air. "Must—fight!"

As if charmed by Miroku's very voice, almost every man of the crew started to shout and cheer, words of agreement and honor and pride leaving them as their voices became a mass of jumbled words.

Miroku raised his hands elegantly as if asking for silence, which he easily received before he continued. "We are not the crown," Miroku stated bluntly, seriously his voice quieter now (still loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to be overheard), a smile formed on his face as he raised one hand over his head, adrenaline building in him as he watched the deck come to life in anticipation of his next words. "We are pirates!"

And with those words every man on board screamed except the two who had stood up to the Quartermaster. Both men looked around, as if realizing how small they were in comparison to the number around them who elected to fight, fight against the principles of decency and prosperity, against the men and women who would rather allow the world to die than protect it. It was in that moment that those two men found themselves the outcast of the vessel, they were no better than the crown who had betrayed them, they were nothing.

Kagome watched Miroku amazed at the elegant words, at the sheer diplomacy of it, her hands dropping to her sides her previous destination forgotten now forgotten. "_Such, diplomacy._" She thought as she took in the proud smirk on Miroku's face as he watched the men yell and whoop. "_These men, who make their living killing and stealing and plunder, they have diplomacy?_" It was such an odd thought that it made Kagome actually furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "_It's like he's a King, trying to keep his country from rebelling. I never thought a pirate's ship would be like that_." She brought her lip between her teeth in awe. "_I always thought hat pirates would sooner kill than talk, that the Captain made all the decisions and killed those who disobeyed._" She shook her head in disbelief. "_No one ever told me that they settled things through words, at least—they try to before they fight._"

Kagome smiled as she took in that world, a new understanding that had slowly been building within her coming to fruition. "_They're not bad men at all, they're good people who were just rejected by a society that doesn't understand them._" She nodded to herself. "_Deep down, they're good people who are willing to fight for their rights and their race, even when people of prosperity would never dream of it. And I guess in a way, that makes them better than the crown._"

"We fight to live!" Miroku shouted above the roar, the men echoing him as some stomped their boots and others banged their fist on barrels that were left on deck while some even rattled chains, riggings, and ropes all of them trying to make the noise louder, make the impact greater.

"We fight to live!"

"We fight to live!"

"We fight to live!"

It continued to echo, the fraternity around them exhilarating. Kagome watched astounded as even the two men who had been left behind finally joined in, whether they had decided it was simply safer to do as the masses were or if they had been sucker in to the hysteria didn't matter, what mattered was the fact that Miroku had single-handedly caused a whole ship to step outside of the realm of normality and into the realm of the unknown. No one on this ship knew what the road ahead would bring but all the men at this moment, could not and would not, for even a second, fear it.

The Captain stepped out from the hallway then, silencing the ship with just his scent and presence on the dock alone. He stood to his full height, his gold eyes filled with fire as he stepped forward, his boots sounding like thunder as he took each deliberate and long step. "Alright men, now that we're all in agreement, let's get back to business!" He shouted continuing where Miroku had left off easily. "We're in this port to make some money—be on your best behavior and I'll make sure there's at least five gold pieces in each hand by tonight!"

If Kagome thought the roar of the men when Miroku spoke was intense and attention drawling, there was no telling what this was by comparison. She actually covered her ears as the sound invaded her every sense, nearly making her go cross eyed until a hand on her shoulder not five seconds later caused her to jump. She turned, ears still covered to see the Captain's face right next to hers. She flushed darkly and took a step back as she noticed his lips moving but couldn't make out what he had said. "What?"

"Are you ready to go?" He repeated as he motioned for the gangplank.

She knitted her eyebrows in response, "But what about Miroku—Sango?"

"They got stuff to do here." He motioned towards Miroku making her look back in time to see him coming down the stairs, his body language completely and utterly focused and in charge as he calmed down the crew with just his presence before he gave the order to unload. "I think its best we leave Miroku to the cargo and go scope out the town, maybe even start haggling."

"Haggling?"

"Hm hum," He responded as he took her arm without even looking for permission. "We got'ta get a good price, I guaranteed these guys five bits a piece—," He lead her towards the ramp, as he looped her arm with his pulling her closer to his side as he gingerly draped a hand over her own, locking her into place effectively. "I mean, you think they're loud now," He continued on, looking ahead deliberately. "Wait till I don't deliver."

Kagome nodded, but she really wasn't quite focused enough at the moment to notice his half hearted joke as she stared at their looped arms and his hand that rested on her own, vaguely realizing that this gesture meant more than a million words. Timidly she looked up at him, really taking him in for the first time today. He wasn't dressed as he had been when he came to Port Royal, with his navy clothes and his wig and proper state hat but he still had changed his attire to be more appropriate than what he typically wore on a day to day basis.

He had changed out his vibrant red jacket for a more mute deep blue one that suited him in an entirely different way than the red. He had his white gloves on and he had taken the time to polish his normally scuffed and ragged boots to the point that they gleamed in the sun. He had tied his long silver hair into a much more proper pony tail at the nap of his neck, as was fashionable now a days and had even gone so far as to wear a hat, the evidence of a black bandana underneath it just barely sticking out from its place under the worn out three cornered hat. "_I wonder if he wears the bandana to protect his ears?" _She thought to herself as she studied the little slip of black fabric she could barely see._ "I bet the fabric of the hat rubs against them," _She shuddered at the thought._ "That must hurt and well—I know they're sensitive_." She mused as she was reminded of the night a little over a week ago when she had seen how truly sensitive those ears could be.

The memory should have made her smile, but it didn't. It turned her whole face into a decisive frown as she remembered what had caused his sensitivity in the first place. "_The screech of a violin._" She heard her own thoughts but even her thoughts seemed far away. "_Playing that song._"

She lowered her head as they reached the dock, coming off the gangplank, his arm felt warm against the side of her chest but left her cold as far as she was concerned. It was such a hollow sensation, the feel of his warmth, it almost seemed like a joke. "_That warmth, doesn't—_." She stopped the thought right then and there unable to press on with it any further. A slight prickling in her chest brought her free hand upwards to touch the soft silky fabric of her proper, albeit unfitting, dress.

Slowly, her mind turned away from his warmth, moving to the reason for the sensation that was developing in her breast. "_That song_." She whispered in her mind. "_Every night this week—he's played that song_." Her real thoughts pushed to the surface, her real pain came to her. "_Every night—just before dawn," _She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he directed her with skill, not once jarring her or causing her to lose her balance or run into something or brush against something._ "Just when you think I'll be dead asleep—you play that song._" She bit her lip as they started down the street, her eyes catching the sight of another man and woman walking towards them but slightly off to the left.

The lady was beautiful, her dress a sage green that suited her bright blue eyes. She turned to her male counterpart and smiled, pointing at something in a nearby window, her lips red and charming moving quickly as she exclaimed about the unknown object happily. The man merely smiled and nodded his head, entertaining her words as he gently caroled her back onto his arm, putting his hand on top of the green clad girl's own hand before directing her away. They looked to be husband and wife; a husband walking with a wife, a wife walking with a husband: a sweet gesture.

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at them, her own face reflecting in a nearby shop window as they passed it, the rippling image catching her attention. Even with her ill-fitting dress, she kind of look like that girl, except her hair was short and styled only with a slight whimsical curl but otherwise, she looked like that girl and Inuyasha carefully holding her arm as he was, looked like that man. She gulped, and turned her eyes back to that other girl whose blue orbs had landed on her. The two woman smiled on impulse as was proper, and inclined there heads as they passed each other both dignified, tall, and for all pretenses, perfect examples of propriety. The moment passed, and both women looked away as was proper.

"_What did she see?_" Kagome wondered as she turned her head back forward and glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. "_Did she think he was my husband, did she think I was his wife?_" Kagome looked down as the thought taunted her and caused her to blush. "_We look nothing like them, there's no mistaking that we're just__—_we're not husband and wife," She thought, unable to think of what they were. Friends? The sentiment left her feeling cold. Perhaps, something just bordering the indecent? She blushed, that sentiment made her feel hot all over.

"_Whatever we are, one things for sure_," She looked up at him, her earlier musings finally coming back to her as she pushed aside all thoughts of the woman who had mirrored her on the other side of the street. "_You're hiding things from me._" It was a fact, not a statement. "_Why?" _She questioned just as she had earlier._ "Why do you wait till I'm asleep to play that song, Inuyasha?" _She glanced at him one last time, just out of the corner of her eye, taking in his strong chin as his eyes stared ahead, darting this way and that looking for signs of danger, perhaps. "_What are you hiding?_"

She didn't want to read any farther into it_—_just like she didn't want to read any further into her reflection in the window_—_but no matter how hard she tried, she found it impossible not to.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 2/4/2012 and for Accents 6/5/2013  
**

**Chapter Fun Facts:**

Once again the lyrics of the song in this chapter are written by me but can be sung in accompaniment of the piece from Full Metal Alchemist 'Brothers.' There are actually three versions I wrote of the song, this is the one I like the best.

**Bonus Point:**

Time for a history bonus! What Countries flag is the Union Jack? Hint: I honestly can't think of one—google?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

You got it folks, that's right, Aladin and Genie's and Robin Williams (oops, that wasn't an answer). Congrats to the winners:

Flamendwaterislochnessmonste r, INUKAG INLOVE, AnimeFanatic123, .God, Glon Morski, InuKah4eva, NurNur, Alice's Secret Lover, SweetHunniiBunnii, StrikerTheWolf, Litle C, Laken, kittychic0895, HentaiLemon, HeavenlyEclipse, Purple Dragon Ranger, horsechick, TheRealInuyasha (good on the falling lol), ANGEL-SKyBluE, TiffyTaffy0409, Summer Jasmine, RockStaeAnimeLover, InuEared Miko of Darkness, Gun toten Girly, AriaLuvsInu

**Hiltothedance**: Sorry I haven't read that one. I'll look into it though. Good on the falling—I mean flying! You too NiceStories!

**Next Chapter:**

**We Fight to Live**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 1/30/2012


	45. We Fight to Live

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****This Chapter is in the process of editing, please expect changes in grammar, syntax, content, and spelling to occur within the next week or so. **

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**We Fight to Live**

_Inuyasha lost his footing as a powerful cannon blast made contact with the old wood of a rather large vessel. He grabbed blindly for the railing, his hands just barely gripping the already broken banister tightly causing it to splinter under the pressure of his anxiety. The ship bobbed violently, the vessel beside them causing the water between the two ships to push up and swell, as it tried desperately to sink them into the depths of the Puerto Rican coast. _

_"To yer post men, to yer post!"_

_A voice rang out above Inuyasha's head causing his ears to twitch in its general direction. He knew that voice anywhere, he knew it awake, knew it asleep, knew it even after sixty years of not hearing it but in dreams. A loud explosion caused him to wince as another cannonball made contact with their ship, this one nicking the front haul, causing them to spin dangerously to starboard. He heard something snap as the ship spun out, his well trained ears knowing instantly what it was. _

_"The cordage." He whispered breathily as his eyes looked upwards, the whole world seeming to move in slow motion as he took in the sight of a broken rope; one of the running rigging's had been ripped from the mast, leaving the sail with one corner unsecured and flapping dangerously. _

_"Inuyasha to yer post!"_

_"Aye, Captain!" He yelled snapping out of his slow motion trance. _

_He let go of the side railing of the ship in favor of pushing himself towards the main mast, which had been damaged. The fabric of the sail was slowly being shredded by the harsher than normal Puerto Rican winds as it was violently flung this way and that. _

_"My men to tha' sail." He called out to the men in his command as he put all his weight in his toes and pushed off, leaping high above the deck to the very tip top of the lose sail—a good fifty feet above the rest of the crew, which was struggling to keep their ship from falling apart._

_With the balance of his breed, he stood on the interwoven pieces of the shrouds that rested on either side of the mast, the yard directly in front of him running the mast's length, and as if his hands had a mind of their own grabbed for the robes that were flinging about loose in the wind. Within moments several men joined him, Myoga included, making a line on the upper yard beside him and on the lower yard beneath him, each man gathering a lose rope and a section of sail to hold it in place as the rest of the crewman tied it back into position—trying to gain control of the damaged mast. _

_"Hold tight!" Someone yelled suddenly from somewhere below them and without a thought Inuyasha and the other men grabbed blindly for anything to secure them. Desperate, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the yard, his claws digging into its strong wood as he silently hoped the menial action would be enough. Not seconds later the ship rocked violently as the vessel attacking them rammed into their side. _

_"Mother fu—," The words didn't even get a chance to leave his mouth as the ship shook violently again men screaming as they tried with every ounce of strength they had not to fall the fifty feet downwards as the sail went out of control, ripping even further, an extra sound among the pleading wails of the crew. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, holding on for his life—knowing that he might survive a fall from this height unlike the humans, but not wanting to find out. _

_The shaking finally ceased and his eyes snapped opened frantically seeking out his Captain on instinct but the man was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck." The word slipped from his lips when the vessel was jarred for a third time by two simultaneous cannonballs. Closing his eyes he held on tight, gritting his teeth hard as he heard a rather long yell and then a loud crunching, snapping sound—a gargle following and then the smell of blood. He opened his eyes slightly and closed them instantly once again. He had no desire to see the human that had just fallen as he laid dead, his neck turned at an impossible angle._

_"Inuyasha-sama, the helm-u!"_

_His eyes snapped to Myoga who was also holding on for dear life, his already abnormally large eyes growing rounded and larger as he looked between Inuyasha and the lower decks. _

_Gulping he followed Myoga's line of vision, hoping and praying, that it wasn't the Captain Myoga was panicky fixated on, but he saw no one—no one was on the helm, no one was even standing on the helm's deck. "Shit!" Inuyasha's eyes widened, there was no one directing the ship, the wheel was just spinning back and forth matching the hits made by their attacker. It was their only way out, to get away, to turn and try to flee but to do that, someone had to be in control of that wheel._

_Without a second thought, he released his claws from the wood of the yard and stood, balancing with great talent above the danger of death that rested below. Not even an ounce of fear coursed through him as he threw caution to the wind and leapt from the sail all the way to the helm's deck, the sound of Myoga screaming his name easily ignored as he practically flew. _

_The ship was hit again when he was in midair and his eyes widened in alarm as he realized it would be impossible to land on his feet without falling. Determined, at the last second he angled his body for a well planned roll and hit the helm's deck hard, right shoulder slamming into the wood first. His knees knocking together as he made himself into a ball and rolled past the wheel, only to hit the railing with backbreaking force—he was lucky that neither his back nor the rail broke upon impact._

_He hissed as he tried to stand, his body protesting as instant bruises littered his skin, bruises his demon blood was already healing. Forcing himself to stand, Inuyasha rushed the wheel, grabbing it and turning it violently away from the other ship. Only briefly did he realize that this was the first time he had ever touched that wheel. After all, there were far more important things to think about in a time like this._

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly, instinct waking him from his peculiar dream. "_A dream_," The words seem to echo just slightly in his mind as he took a deep breath leisurely, his eyes closing, "_No_," He thought the memories of his dream flashing behind them as brightly as if he had been staring at the sun before he closed his eyes. "_It's been a long time—hasn't it?_" He thought as he yawned and took a deep breath, "_Since I dreamed about the past_."

Slowly, his eyes opened, once again looking around taking in the soft light of the room. He blinked and tilting his chin backwards glanced at the window behind his headboard, where a small almost minuscule amount of light was making itself known.

"_Dawn_," He barely registered as he closed his eyes once again, the warmth of the morning sun hitting his face lulling him back to sleep as the flowery scent of his cabin relaxed every muscle in his body. He inhaled deeply, the origins of the smell not fully registering in his still sleeping mind as he turned onto his side and released a soft faint and happy growl. "_I need to get up_." He told himself but his voice lacked any true determination as he actually snuggled down deeper into his blankets, the gentle scent that was wafting to his nose soothing him.

A faint smile came onto his face unconsciously as he inhaled deeply taking in the scent of flowers and the sea intermixed with his musky scent of trees and the wild. It was so reassuring, so natural. It was simply, "Home—mate, mine." The words left his sleepy mouth before he could stop his sleeping mind. Instantly, his eyes popped opened and he set up, his mind still not really registering its subconscious thoughts as he looked towards where he knew Kagome was sleeping.

Swinging his legs around the bed he peered over at Kagome who was snuggled deep within her sheets, the young Shippo, merely a lump underneath the covers. He frowned softly as he took in her delicate morning face, soft and almost fairy like in the predawn light. Her hair mused and wavy, a flowing wild frame around her subtle and innocent features. Her lips parted in her sleep, catching his eyes as the light pink in dark contrast to her cheek's rosy red moved, as if she was about to speak.

She looked so surreal, the splitting image of all the folklore he had ever known or been told; wild and untamable, dangerous and yet oddly timid, beautiful and almost deceptive—as if her beauty was created just to draw moths to flames, to lure the unsuspecting to fates worse than death. A fairy, a sprit, a pixy, perhaps even a siren: she looked the part of all these unknown creates who drawled susceptible men to their deaths and bad men even farther into hell.

"_You're such a contradiction Kagome_." He thought to himself as he placed his bare feet onto cold solid wood and walked the short distance to stand above her. She furrowed her nose sweetly and for a second he thought she might open her eyes and show him the grey depths that just added to her mystery but she didn't, her face relaxed and he was left to simply gaze at her and take her in.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever truly seen and yet—she was the barer of more power than he had ever known. His mind wandered to the days that had past, to the change of heart she had created for Jinenji, to the barrier at the mouth of the Mississippi, to the very first light that had left her fingertips destroying Manten.

There was no doubt that she was powerful, no doubt at all but that power was dangerous, not just for those around her but for her as well. "That power will kill you, Kagome_._" He whispered into the ever growing light. He had been thinking about that fact for quiet sometime. Wondering what he should do about it, wondering if there was anything he could in fact do about it. "I want to protect you from everything and anything but how—," His voice cut off as he looked down at his bare feet and sighed heavily. "How do I protect you from yourself?"

He didn't have an answer for that question, at least not one he could bare to put any real thought behind. Not wanting to push his thoughts any further so early in the morning he walked languidly over to his chair where his jacket and boots were waiting for him. Absently, he tucked in his shirt before slipping his jacket on, leaving it opened for the time being as he set down in his chair and prepared to put his boots on his feet.

Shoving one foot inside he preceded to lace the shoe up as his mind wandered over the much safer events of the past day rather carelessly. It had been a nice outing with Kagome the day before, small and uneventful—the first uneventful outing he believed they had ever had. They had simply walked together, he had haggled for good prices for their merchandise and bartered for good prices on the supplies they needed for their next journey and then without preamble they returned to the ship allowing Myoga to go out and finish the rest of the negotiations in favor of the Captain staying close to home in case of any unwanted repercussions from their previous discussions with the crew.

_"It was almost—boring yesterday_." He thought with a slight smirk on his face as he finished lacing up his first boot and grabbed for the second, shoving his foot inside. "_Maybe—_," His hand stilled on the laces. "_It would be better for her to live a life like that—._" He looked down at his hands and bit his lip as he lowered his head hiding eyes that no one could see. "_She'd never have to use her powers in a peaceful town like Charleston._" He felt a cold sensation start in the pit of his stomach. Part of him knew it would be ridiculous to leave her, "_She'd never hear of it_." He mused to himself a slight smile hinting at his lips. "_But—to know she's safe, to know she's somewhere more suited for her, isn't that more important than what she wants—than what I—."_

Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart and frowned deeply no longer wanting to deal even slightly with these thoughts. Pushing them away he busied his hands tying his laces, moving them expertly and quickly before he stood, his eyes traveling to Kagome, watching her as she breathed peacefully in her sleep. He stared for a moment, finding it actually hard to move from his spot as he took her in, a peaceful smile forming on his face.

"_Such a contradiction_." His mind whispered as he gulped. He turned and walked out the door shutting it quietly behind his back. For several seconds he stood in front of it, taking in the small hallway without really seeing anything that rested in front of him. His mind seemed to toy with him as he stood there, that one thought still plaguing his mind. "_Such a contradiction_." At this point, he honestly wasn't sure if he was talking about her or his own words.

He brought both hands up to run over his face then, wishing he had some water to clean it as he felt a bit of dirt grind against his skin. "I'll never get used to the west." He told himself before turning to his right, going down the hallway towards Miroku's room.

He stopped before the room and placed his ear against the door, the sound of soft snoring the only indication that anyone was actually alive within. Snorting, his hand griped the handle and threw the door opened not bothering to knock. "Get your ass out of bed Miroku!" He yelled into the room. "Sango you can sleep." He added as he slammed the door shut in hopes of actually waking the boy before he headed down the hallway with a smirk on his face. It had felt good to slam something after so much early morning contemplation.

Rounding the corner of the hallway, Inuyasha stepped out onto the main deck of the Shikuro, the early morning sunlight hitting his eyes causing him to wince as his animalistic pupils immediately constricted in response. He shook his head trying to clear his vision and brought a hand to his face rubbing over the bridge of his nose out of instinct. "Damn its bright." He muttered as he stepped forward even more into the sun, stretching his arms up above his head as he moved towards the staircase that lead to the helm's deck. For a moment he stood unmoving, watching as his crew moved about, already getting ready for the ship to launch.

He smiled despite himself as he watched the men under the direction of Myoga, the old demon easily giving orders for preparations as Inuyasha had requested of him the night before. "_You're a good man, Myoga._" He thought with a smile, only vaguely recalling the Myoga in his dream as members of his crew passed by him, some of them nodding in acknowledgment while others waved or simply gave him a glance of affirmation (all appropriate in their own way this early in the morning).

The sound of a door opening in the direction he had just come from caused him to pause and turn, looking at his young and half asleep son as he rounded the corner of the hall that housed both their rooms. He smiled at the almost disheveled look of Miroku, knowing that the man had gotten dressed in a hurry. His boots weren't laced yet and his shirt was only halfway tucked in still hanging lose from the back, he was still in the process of hastily throwing on his jacket with only one arm completely in a sleeve (the other still being tugged into place) and atop his head a three cornered hat clumsily rested laying slightly off to the side as if it had been thrown on as an afterthought.

"Ohayō," Inuyasha called to the boy who looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Gozaimasu."

"Ohayō," Miroku grumbled barely even managing to return even half of the early morning greeting as he made his way over to his father with a sleepy yawn. "It's way too early." He mumbled as he smacked his lips together and blinked his tired eyes a few times before yawning once again. "Why are we up so early?"

"We need to get out of here." Inuyasha reasoned as he started towards the stairs keeping one ear on Miroku to make sure the tired boy was following him as he placed his foot up onto the first step. "I don't like staying in," He paused looking for the right phrase as he walked. "Such—you know—clean ports for longer than we have to." He nodded to himself firmly. "And we either leave on this high tide or the one tonight."

"But we weren't even here two days." Miroku grumbled as he too trudged up the stairs slowly, his feet practically dragging along the stairs as he walked behind his father. "We were here just barely long enough to sell some of that stuff and resupply." He continued. "I haven't even left the ship once. Only you and Miss Kagome did."

Inuyasha merely smirked, as he came to stand on the helm's deck looking over at the wheel of the ship with a fond sort of pride. For a moment, his dream flashed before his eyes again and he saw himself standing at that wheel, yelling out across the deck, giving orders he wasn't supposed to give but knowing there was no choice.

_"Tame 'hat sail! Gunners hurry up und fire!"_

He blinked, the memory instantly fading as he listened to Miroku yawn once again before responding to the boy's original question. "We only needed to sell the cargo and resupply, that's done so we should be on our way." Inuyasha told Miroku as he came to stand in front of the wheel, eyeing the young man who was walking lazily towards him. "You of all people should know how easy it is to outstay your welcome in this kind of port." He gave him a pointed look. "They'll only tolerate us for so long, even if we do look like a merchant ship—they're not dumb."

Miroku only sighed before catching himself halfway through another yawn with the back of his hand. He glanced down below at the quarterdeck taking in the hustle of their waking crew as they went about fulfilling orders being given to them by Myoga. "It's way too early." Miroku repeated with a stretch of his hands above his head. "What time is it, anyway?"

"You whine a lot pup." Inuyasha grumbled as one of the sails above their heads was released from its binding, falling downwards with a loud ruffling sound as it caught a favorable wind instantly. The men scrambled to trim the sail back down, knowing it was too soon from the sail to be completely unraveled. "It has to be at least six already, I bet?" He muttered as he looked behind them at the rising sun. "Yeah, 'bout six judging by the sun."

Miroku frowned darkly, he had never been a morning person (unless he had gone to sleep at a reasonable time the night before) and last night he had not gotten to even go to his cabin until practically one or two in the morning. There had been way too much to do to insure they would be able to leave on time today and he had to direct most of the action because—well—that was his job. And when he had finally gotten to his room he had, accidently of course, awoken a sleeping Sango, who (much to his delight) had woken up in a rather charming and delicious mood. "Bah," He rubbed at a watery eye. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Inuyasha snorted and gave him a pointed look. "And whose fault was that?"

"Sango's." Miroku commented without pause as he blinked blurry tired eyes.

Inuyasha snorted as he gripped the wheel, running his hands over the smooth wood fondly, his dream still teasing him from the back of his mind. "Most men," He said distractedly. "Wouldn't complain about having a good bed fellow keeping them up at night."

Miroku's eyes opened slightly more awake as he took in the Captain's distant look before he smirked, ignoring the word fellow in favor of teasing the Captain instead. "Jealous?"

Inuyasha glared and told him with a taunt grouse to, "Shut up." They grew silent for a moment as the men started to check over all the sails, checking the standing rigging one last time for any problems with the tautness of the lines that supported the mast. "Did we lose anybody?" Inuyasha asked quiet suddenly, his voice bringing Miroku out of a sleep induced daze.

"Hm?" The younger man voiced deep in his throat as he tried to comprehend what the Captain had asked but he hadn't been listening to.

Inuyasha sighed but his voice came out patient. "Did we lose anybody, you know, yesterday after you handed out shares?"

Miroku let out a noise of understanding and leaned his head back in thought, delighting in the sun hitting his face slightly now that it could breach threw the brim of his hat. "We only lost two crew members total." He said after a few seconds of thought, lowering his head back down frowning in disappointment as the hat covered his face, hiding it from the warmth of the dawning sun. "Disappointing still, I really thought I had won all of them over with that speech, but after I handed out the money—," He shrugged grimly. "The two just left."

"They bent to the will of the crowd." Inuyasha grumbled with a shrug of his own. He remembered the two men Miroku was talking of, they had never been to—understanding—of anything really, especially when it came to the possibility of losing shares. In the end, that made it a loss for the better; an unseen gain as it were. "And when the crowd dispersed so did they."

"Sure seems that way." Miroku agreed as Myoga's voice from below halted their conversation.

"All riggin' is-su secured, Captain!"

Inuyasha and Miroku both looked down at the small flea demon, watching with intrigue as the man pointed to each sail individually, receiving a sound off from the man responsible for each one.

"Alright," Inuyasha called out as soon as each man had sounded off for his sail. "Drop all the sails, let's open her up to the wind."

A round of voices hit the air, yelling to their Captain, "Aye, Captain!" in varying degrees. Inuyasha watched fondly as the men scurried about on the deck, performing each task with such practiced ease that it was unnecessary to call out any further orders for the moment. The men already standing in among the shrouds, got to work releasing each sail, the ship straining against the anchor.

"All rowers down below." Miroku called out knowing the ship would need some minor help getting out of the port just based on the somewhat off kilter direction of the wind this morning.

"Aye, master!" The men responded just as quickly and smartly as they had to Inuyasha, running about the deck quickly to get down below.

"Totosai," Miroku called feeling lazy and unwilling to direct the rowers. "Direct!"

"Yes, Sir!" The old man replied in his ancient raspy voice as he moved across the deck glad to have something to do. As a carpenter on the Shikuro, he was rather useless during anything that had to do with sailing the ship but even he could keep time for the rowers of the vessel. At the very least, it gave him something to do.

"Feeling lazy today, huh pup?" Inuyasha smirked as he took the rope that held the wheel in place off, freeing the wheel so it could strain against his hands instead of against the hemp made rope.

Miroku didn't bother to respond to the question as the last of the sails came tumbling down, the men on the deck below pulling on the standing riggings until they were completely secure and the men above carefully finding the happy medium between too lose and too tight for the running riggings above. "Raise the anchor." He yelled into the air. "Rowers at the ready." His voice carried all the way down below, a chorus of hearty responses meeting his ears. "Let's get the hell out of Charleston."

"Glad you're on my side now." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned the wheel out waiting for the anchor to be raised completely onto the ship.

"The sooner we get out of port," Miroku responded dryly as he too watched the men raise the anchor. "The sooner I can go back to sleep."

"Good to know what you're priorities are." The sound of Sango's voice startled both men, causing them to turn where the sound had been produced from. "Good morning gentlemen." The woman disguised quite adeptly as a man greeted as she mounted the helm's deck.

"Good morning, my pet." Inuyasha responded with affection in his voice. "I was growing sick of this one, all he does is complain." He pointed at Miroku. "You are far better company."

"I resent that." Miroku grumbled but there was not bite in his voice as he looked on at his wife with affection. "Good morning Sango, I hop—," He started to say but stopped when he noticed the other woman who was just now reaching the top of the stairs, a small red headed child tucked in her blue jacket clad arms. "I hope you both slept well, how are you Miss Kagome?"

Kagome smiled in response as she came to stand beside Sango on the helm's deck, her soft black wispy hair catching in the wind as she glanced around at the commotion going on about the ship. "I'm quiet fine, thank you, and yourself Mr. Miroku?"

"Please call me Miroku." The young man told her firmly as he smiled kindly.

Kagome smiled back, a sparkle in her wide awake eyes. "Only if you stop calling me Miss would I even consider calling you by just your given name, Mr. Miroku."

Miroku sighed exasperated but his tone didn't match the sentiment at all. "What a diplomatic answer Miss Kagome."

Kagome smiled and giggled sweetly as the tired Shippo in her arms yawned, his small hands coming up to fist in her shirt as he mumbled something about loud adults under his breath.

"You should put him back to bed." The Captain spoke up from his spot, his words actually catching everyone off guard; not their nature, mind you, but just the fact that he had spoken. "He was up late last night helping out."

"Oh?" Kagome whispered her voice soft and steady as she took in the Captain for the first time this morning.

She had of course seen him when she mounted the helm's deck but she hadn't really been able to pay him much attention because Miroku had stolen her own. As she looked at him now, however, she found that he looked just as handsome as ever, especially now that the hat he had worn yesterday was no longer on his head. Not that she minded the hat but she did (however shyly) find that she liked his ears out in the opened. The way they reacted, the way they shifted, the way the light seemed to catch them: the silver strands shinning so supernaturally in the sweet sunlight—it all was breathtaking.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong," Sango interjected before Kagome could speak. "But shouldn't he be working, he is our Cabin Boy?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He's a pup, first." He told them all smartly. "Pup's need to sleep."

Miroku nodded from his spot beside the Captain absently as he watched the men haul the anchor on board completely. "Yeah, you never made me get up this early as a boy if I had worked the night before—," He stopped for a second his eyes narrowing resentfully. "But all good things must come to an end."

"You're so abused." Came Inuyasha's automatic response before he yelled out over the crowd. "Alright, Totosai, it's yours."

"Yes, sir!" The old man responded from his position below the deck in the belly of the ship. Instantly, a slight beating of a drum was heard and the oars began to moved, peddling backwards against the tide with incredible demonic strength. Slowly, Inuyasha turned the wheel of the ship, directing them as they paddled backwards, turning them into the high tide.

Kagome looked down at the tiny Shippo who was sleeping in her arms and smiled faintly. She knew it would be best for her to go ahead and place the child back within his bed but at the same time she found that she didn't want to leave the deck for fear of missing even a second of this delicate and intricate dance.

Her eyes lit up as she took in the sight of the Captain, the muscles underneath his jacket tense as he turned the ship fraction by fraction, the rowers moving at a slow and deliberate speed as trusted men stood on the sides of the vessel, offering hand signs with directions that Miroku translated. The Captain's ears twitched on his head in response, listening to each little bitty direction intently, his hands reacting almost simultaneously to the information being offered.

His deep gold eyes stared at the floor in front of him, his concentration never broken by outside sights as Miroku feed him the information expertly. It was such an elaborate scheme, one that had the potential for completely falling apart at any time. It would only take one mistake; one man on the side with a wrong signal, or Miroku misinterpreting the information incorrectly, or the Captain's ears not managing to pick up the words just quickly enough to avoid disaster. So many things could go wrong in those little instants and yet—nothing did, not one little thing went wrong, it never did.

"_No matter how many times I see it, it still seems so incredible._" She thought as her eyes studied the Captain as he turned the boat slowly, inch by inch, foot by foot, so patiently that it was almost unnatural.

"That's it," The object of her affections said suddenly. "We're turned enough give the command."

"To the fore." Miroku called out without even having to ask who the Captain was talking to. Instantly the rowers switched directions, causing the ship to lurch forward as the vessel found its movements suddenly changed.

The sails above their heads caught the wind greedily as they did, the large sections of material filling with the invisible life force that was needed for any seafaring vessel. Gulls that had been roosting about the very tops of the mast screamed into the air at the sound, having not been disturbed by the men at work but having been greatly put off by the wind in their feathers.

"Hm," The Captain grunted as he watched the seagulls fly about the ship, a mass of white mixing with his own dingy and dirty off-white sails. "Looks like lady luck is smiling on us today—the gulls are going to follow us out." He commented as he turned the wheel forcing the ship even more into the wind as they started forward at a good speed.

"Rower-u dismissed-o." Totosai's command rang out above their heads but neither Miroku nor Inuyasha commented, after all the wind was with them today making the rowers useless.

"Um," Kagome hummed from beside Sango as she watched the seagulls. "Why are gull's so lucky—," She asked no longer afraid to speak among these people what so ever. "They seem just horribly loud and annoying."

"I agree." Sango commented dryly from beside Kagome as she watched the birds flying skillfully between mast. "And filthy." She wrinkled her nose as the gulls excrement fell in plain view.

Kagome nodded darkly in agreement, shaking her head in disgust.

"They're the souls of lost sailors." The Captain answered the question evenly as he turned them outwards into the open sea, they were still a few miles away from leaving the inlet completely but it shouldn't take long with this sort of strong wind.

"Lost sailors?" Kagome repeated, her brows knitted together in a look of pure curiosity.

"Yes," Miroku answered this time, a quiet look on his face. "According to many an old salt, seagulls stay with ships because they're the souls of lost sailors and its all they know." He looked up at the birds fondly. "They have no life on land and all they can remember is a life at sea—so they glide above all ships they wish to be on and protect them as if it was the ship they had known in life."

Kagome blinked a few times at the sweet sentiment behind Miroku's words, her eyes gazing at the seagulls who were loudly calling to one another as they flew along the sails, happy and alive. "That's so sad."

"Really?" Inuyasha mumbled in return as he tilted the wheel to larboard absently. "I always thought—it was a nice idea." He smirked to himself, his earlier dream or memory or whatever it was coming back to him. The Captain of that ship, a man he hoped was among the gulls above his sails. "I've know many a man who would rather be on the sea for an eternity than up among the clouds."

Kagome didn't comment on his words, neither did Sango nor Miroku—instead the group grew silent, as if knowing that replying to the Captain would be the equivalent to walking on molten lava in bare feet.

The ship continued to cruise along the channel, the sharp wind pushing them onwards at a brisk and insane pace. At this rate they would break into the sea within thirty minutes, the small league that they had to cross to get back into opened water, nothing compared to the speed of this ship.

Without warning the Captain's grip on the wheel suddenly tightened and his back went ridged and straight catching Miroku, Sango, and Kagome off guard as his bright eyes flashed, lighting on something in the distance.

Instantly alert Miroku turned his head and looked out across the ocean as they came out of the mouth of the peninsula that led into Charleston. "A ship?"

"It's probably a merchant ship." Sango reasoned with a shrug as she leaned against the railing of their own vessel looking causal and unworried.

Inuyasha bit his lip in response to her words as he turned his own ship slightly larboard, positioning their heading so they were moving away from the other vessel and more up the coast. "Look at the flag." He commanded his voice eerily calm.

Miroku squinted but his human eyes couldn't make out the far off image. "I can't—."

"Get your spyglass." Inuyasha bit harshly as he turned the ship more fully, the sound of his voice causing Kagome and Sango both to move a little closer to Miroku on instinct.

Ignoring the biting voice Miroku reached into his jacket bumbling for a small inner pocket that kept his spyglass (a gift from his father) housed. Extending it quickly he held it to his eye, fixating it on the flag with interest. The image was blurry at first but came back clear with little adjusting revealing a strange black flag, the likes of which he had never seen. There was an animal in the middle, face flared and eyes yellow, sharp, and almost unnerving. On all four corners a large paw print laid, four claws to each one, all of them piercing into the black flag with a stunning silver color. Slowly, he lowered the spyglass and glanced at the Captain, "I don't recognize it."

"Neither do I." Inuyasha replied as he licked his lips. "But I do recognize the animal."

"What?" Miroku's head snapped back to the vessel, his eyes growing round as he tried to see without the spyglass unsuccessfully.

" Ōyamaneko." Inuyasha groused in his native tongue with a distasteful scowl on his face.

"Oyama—e—what?"

"The animal on the flag, it's an Ōyamaneko." Inuyasha repeated, his eyes hard and dark. "It is a—a kind of cat. I'm not sure what the English word for it is."

Miroku frowned and grabbed his spyglass, studying the strange animal on the flag, it was spotted almost like a leopard along its back, the spots becoming lines as they descended around its sturdy neck and face. The fur around said face was fluffed outwards along the same lines as the felines whiskers, in stark contrast to its almost nonexistent tail. "A Lynx?" He thought out loud as he pulled the glass away calmly. "I've only seen pictures of them in textbooks but the animal on that flag looks similar."

"May I?" Kagome asked informally as Miroku held the spyglass at his side, giving Inuyasha a curious look.

"Aaa—sure." He grunted as he handed it to her, his eyes going back to Inuyasha. "But why would there be a flag with a lynx or that cat thing?"

Kagome adjusted Shippo on her arm and somehow managed to open the spyglass back up, holding it at an awkward angle to her eye. Her brows furrowed as she took in the sight of the animal's piercing eyes and almost apparent frown, if she didn't know any better she would have thought the cat like creature looked almost sad.

"Hm," She mumbled as she took in the sight of the animal, her knowledge of Lynx's in the back of her mind. Once, when she had been small she had seen a Lynx in England on the countryside. That animal hadn't had spots so close together and its fur hadn't been exactly the same deep gold—it had been more white. It's ears hadn't been the same either. The Lynx's ears had been pointier and had black spurts of hair along their edges. This creature, on this flag didn't have either of those traits, pointed ears of black tuffs of fur along their edges. It looked similar though—very similar—like another creature she knew. "I don't think that's a Lynx."

Her voice caused both Inuyasha and Miroku to turn in surprise as they watched her look through the spyglass her expression taunt.

"I've seen a Lynx before—as a little girl and it—," She lowered the spyglass pursing her lips in thought. "Well it kind of looked like that but not quite the same."

"What do you think it is then?" Miroku questioned before even the Captain could gather his wits about him.

Kagome bit her lip, hoping her hunch was at least somewhat correct. "A bobcat."

"Bobcat?" Miroku repeated before his eyes grew huge. "I've heard of those. They are said to look like Lynx's."

"Let me see Kagome," Sango motioned with her hand, receiving the spyglass and holding it to her eye—she too knew of bobcat's and what they looked like.

"Maybe lynxes and bobcats are related." Inuyasha suggested offhandedly as he watched the ship that had turned and changed its course to match their own. He gripped the wheel uncomfortably, his eyes sharp as he tried to force them to see more than he was capable from almost a league away.

"A bobcat is on that flag sure enough," Sango commented as she dropped the spyglass back down to her side, only giving it to Kagome once again when the younger girl motioned for it shyly. "The prints above its head are the sure give away—," She told the younger girl as she watched Kagome look through the spyglass slowly, balancing both it and Shippo with great skill. "Don't you think?"

"Oh yes." Kagome whispered sincerely as she lowered the spyglass and handed it back to Sango, her arm feeling insanely tired.

"Miroku," Inuyasha suddenly whispered interrupting them, his voice eerily calm and steadfast. "Gather the crew and get them to their post's again."

Miroku narrowed his eyes darkly at the Captain's calm voice—he knew that voice and he also knew every implication of it. "Captain?" His own voice came across stern yet full of question.

"Sango," Inuyasha spoke evenly ignoring Miroku. "Take Kagome below and don't come back, stay together." He glanced at the sleeping kit lounging in the crock of Kagome's right elbow. "Keep Shippo with you too, he's too young, I won't have him on deck."

Miroku's eyes widened and he turned to the ship just in time to see what had the Captain so worried. "There cannons?" He whispered furiously, his voice dipping low, dropping octaves as every hair on the back of his neck stood on end. It was not the presence of the cannons that necessarily worried him—it was the fact that they were out in the opened, the hatches that kept them hidden from sight opened plain as day. Those cannons were ready to attack and the only thing to attack in a three mile radius with the Shikuro and the port of Charleston; and right now, that ship wasn't heading towards Charleston.

"We got about fifteen minutes before they're in range." Inuyasha told them firmly as he bit his lip. "Prepare."

"Aye!" Miroku yelled suddenly turning and running down the stairs as he called out orders. "Men to your post, Master's at the ready, gunners, riggers," His voice carried all the way to the tip of the crow's nest to the bottom of the cargo hold. "All hands on deck!"

"Sango," Inuyasha ground out, his whole body tense as his eyes looked out across the Atlantic, fixated and absolutely focused on the ship that was heading on a collision course for them. The older girl didn't even turn at the sound of her name, her own eyes locked and her own shell shocked, disbelief written on her face. "Sango." Inuyasha growled his voice stern and full of unexplainable warning. "Take Kagome and Shippo below and protect her," He repeated his voice so tight that she could feel the unvoiced fear in it down to her core. "Now!"

His firm snarl drew her out of her stupor and she backed up, grabbing for an equally still Kagome. No matter how long she was on a pirate's ship, she would never get used to this kind of fight. Guns she liked, fist she longed for, even knifes were easy for her to defend against or use but cannons—there was something terrifying about cannon fire. It was uncontrollable, there was no personal recourse or protection that she could utilize. She could only rely on the Captain and Miroku who knew how to function in such fights and (although she trusted them, she trusted both of them with her very life) it still terrified her to acknowledge that there was nothing she could do but pray.

"Aa—a—aye," She said after a second, her voice still caught in her throat. "I will protect them both with my life, Captain." She grabbed Kagome's hand and turned to the stairs, following Miroku's lead as the younger girl stood on weighted feet confused.

"Sango." Kagome gasped as she looked about her trying to figure out what had happened in the past few minutes. "What's—?"

"I'll tell you below," Sango informed her quickly as she practically yanked the girl after her and down the stairs hitting each step hard as she rushed to do as she had been commanded.

Kagome barely had time to look back at her Captain, catching only the dark worry on his face as she was dragged by Sango past the final step and around the side of the staircase towards the hall to the minimal safety the Captain's cabin had to offer them.

-break-

Inuyasha held tight to the helm as the ship that was pursuing them finally got to the point of being way too close for comfort. His sensitive nose twitched, taking in the smell of gun powder, whether it was the powder of his own ship or the powder of the other, he wasn't sure of just yet, either way it still irked him that he could smell the powder at all.

"What the hell could they possibly want with us?" He hissed under his breath as he turned the wheel more to larboard, pushing them hastily away from the other ship.

It was almost a lost cause, however, the ship that was currently gaining on them was unexplainably fast and all of Inuyasha's crewmen were focused on preparing the cannons for a fight—they didn't have a single man to spare for the oars. It took at least two men to man just one cannon effectively and he currently had fifteen cannons to a side, all of which were manned. That put sixty of his men below but unable to take up the oars and row. And the rest of his men were stationed elsewhere: preparing to fix damage, to secure sails, for the possibility of a hand to hand fight.

"Fuck," He cursed as he turned the ship even sharper, they were nearly out of the inlet that lead to Charleston and in opened water. He hoped he would be able to make it all the way out before the fight commenced, a fight was much easier in opened water. "If only I had seen them earlier, reacted quicker, we could have gotten out of here with plenty of time." He nodded to himself as his eyes scanned the now easily seen flag. "I don't recognize it as pirate but it definitely doesn't belong to a crown. Crown's don't have black flags with fucking bobcat's on them."

He ground his teeth together as the sails above his head strained in the wind. They were turned to full tilt, taking in as much air as they could without tearing the sails or the risking the rigging's busting lose from the tension. They were getting nowhere fast, the other vessel had too much speed and too much of an advantage.

"Damn it," He bit out his mind racing for possible safe solutions. Normally this would have been no big deal, he would have gone blazing into battle with confidence and assurance that he would win without even having to try. He was, after all, the great pirate Captain Inuyasha of the Shikuro; the man women used as bedtime stories for misbehaving children, the man that was spoken about in pubs with hushed whispers and shifting eyes. He was unbeatable, he was invincible, he was as badass as badass comes.

None of that mattered, however, not when he could smell her scent on the deck even though she had been gone for almost twenty minutes. It didn't matter when he could see her, still and pale, laying on the ground, her lips losing their pink texture as she faded away. It didn't matter when he saw that dream, the one that had haunted him for days—it didn't matter when he saw her ashen face shatter as she fell to the ground. It didn't matter when he heard her voice, breaking on the wind, asking him:

_"Why did you let me die, Inuyasha?"_

He closed his eyes tightly, a lump forming in his throat as her words distressed him deeply. This wasn't about him being a badass anymore. This wasn't about him having something to prove or a reputation to keep intact—no—this was about him having something to protect, something far more precious than a name or a reputation. "_I might not be able to protect you from yourself Kagome._" He thought darkly as his eyes snapped opened, blazing gold in the bright morning sun. "But I sure damn will fight to protect you from everything else!"

Determined, Inuyasha turned the ship to a safe heading and grabbed for the rope that would tie the wheel down and keep them locked in that same position. Now was the time to prepare for a true fight, the first true fight the Shikuro had seen in quite a few months—a fight that if he lost would not only kill his crew, his son, his daughter, but also the cargo that rested so safe below his feet—the most important person, the one person he had promised above all else to protect.

Wheel securely in place he jumped clean over it landing in front of the railing, looking out over his crew who were hustling quickly, attending to their jobs as best they could. For a moment he was reminded of his dream, the still vivid memories of over sixty years ago dark and blunt in his head:

_He gripped the rope on the side of the wheel locking it into a heading that was directed far away from the attacking vessel. The ship rocked from cannon fire and he winced, nearly losing his balance as he searched desperately for his Captain with panicked gold eyes. The ship was in chaos, he had to do something—anything. _

_"What do I do?" He asked himself as he looked up towards his post, the rigging's of the main sail. He longed to be there with the other riggers, he knew what to do there, he knew how to control the winds, control the ropes, the cordage, the yards—down here upon the helm's deck, he knew nothing, he had no idea on how to control this new chaos. "What do I do?"_

_His eyes caught sight of Myoga, the older demon was moving with the speed of fleas, his six hands working incredibly fast to secure as many ropes as he could between cannon blasts. He was so calm, so steady. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, wishing he felt the same._

_Suddenly, Myoga looked down at him, the flea's eyes lighting on him bright even against an already bright sky. He mouthed something but Inuyasha couldn't read his lips. A cannon hit the side of the haul and he nearly fell but caught himself against the now secured wheel at the last possible second. _

_Vaguely, he heard a voice in the back of his head, a voice he had known all his life, since the moment he had been born. The demon in him screamed loudly, its strength flowing through his veins, accompanying his adrenaline as it coursed to his heart causing it to pound. _

_"I have to do something." He found himself whispering as that adrenaline combined with demon blood calmed him to his very soul. The world seemed to slow down, the terror that was lodged in his mind started to ebb and he—he knew exactly what to do. "All hands!"_

"All hands," Inuyasha yelled his voice just as loud as it had been those sixty years ago, carrying all the way to the other vessel, a fact that made him smirk as the memory and old decisions faded. The men on his deck froze instantly at the sound of his voice, their eyes looking at their chosen leader with anxieties and worry. Inuyasha smirked darkly, giving them the look that had made him a Captain.

_He gritted his teeth tightly as the men looked at him, shocked that a mere rigger, not even a master rigger yet, was yelling as if he were a Captain. He panted, the demon in his subconscious was howling, giving him directions without needing to tell him a word. _

_Taking a deep breath he stilled all his features, smirking darkly his bright golden eyes shining with an inner confidence he had known since the night of his very birth—a gift from the blood of his father, from all of his ancestors, even the ones that he hated and the ones he despised. "Prepare to fight men!"_

The memory coursed through his very veins as he repeated those words. "Prepare to fight," He called out as he turned his face to stare at the ship with confidence burning in his dark pupils, that memory tickling his every sense as it played in the back of his mind. "For today!"

_"For Today," He raised one hand above his head, pumping it with pride and force and determination. He demanded respect as the words left his mouth for the very first time—_

Coming back to the present Inuyasha took a deep and hearty breath, those words ripping from his mouth just as they had, on this very deck sixty years ago."We fight to live!"

His men roared in response just as those other men had so long ago, all trepidation removed from them as they pumped their fist in the air and whooped loudly in defiance of the men that were attacking them. The loud explosion of a cannon, the only thing that interrupted there loud cries.

"Fire!"

He heard Miroku yell from below in return as their ship lurched from the surprise hit. Without further thought and knowing that his crew had enough confidence running through them now to make it to the end, Inuyasha jumped from the helm's deck down to the quarter deck, his boots pounding on the ground as he ran towards the small ladder that lead down below to the belly of the ship. Pressing his ears all the way down to his skull, he stuck his head through the slight opening yelling down to Miroku, "Keep 'em firing, I'll direct the men above!"

"Aye!" Miroku's muffled voice called back as the loud sound of their own cannons firing cut off anything else he might have said.

The smell of flint assaulted Inuyasha's nose as he pulled his head back up, his expression dark as he watched the other ship get closer and closer—they were just in range for only cannon fire at the moment but give or take five minutes and they would be close enough to board. Feeling the adrenaline in his veins beginning to pump in anticipation, he reached for the side of his clothes, feeling for his guns. His eyes widened as his hands came back empty, he hadn't put them on this morning—he didn't have a single gun on him, not even a sword.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly as he turned on his heel and ran towards his cabin. This was not good—he had to have some kind of weapon in his hand, he was a good fist fighter, hell he was probably one of the best in the seven seas but guns usually were the best weapon against guns, just as swords were typically the best weapons against swords.

Flinging himself passed the stairs, he rounded the corner sharply entering the hall without preamble, his hands grabbing for the door to his cabin, nearly yanking it off the hinges as he entered the room.

"Captain!" Sango cried out as she saw him, her, Shippo, and Kagome huddled together on the bed, the younger girl wrapping her arms tightly around the elder, Shippo pressed between them.

He froze as he took in the sight of her normally beautiful tan skin, which was now stained with twin trails of tears. Every instinct in his body told him to go to her, to comfort her—to take her into his arms and tell her that she was safe, that nothing bad would ever happen to her as long as he drew breath but, the realistic part of him knew that the only sure fire way to protect Kagome was up above on the deck, not here comforting her with his arms and words.

He pushed the thoughts aside telling them bluntly instead, "I need my guns," as he reached for a belt hung upon a peg in the wall—a number of pistols tied to it securely by different types of ropes and even colored sashes.

"Are they boarding us?" Sango's voice came out strong as Kagome squeaked clearly terrified.

"No and don't get any ideas, even if they were you can't help." Inuyasha told her as he hastily tied the strange belt around his waist, his hands actually shaking as he took in the smell of Kagome's tears. "I need you here, protecting her." He grabbed one of the guns, undoing it from the rest before he tossed it almost carelessly towards Sango who grabbed it with practiced ease. "Shoot anyone who comes through that door."

Sango took a look at the gun, Kagome's hands tightening around her waist as the younger girl stared at the foreign weapon. "Anyone?" Her words were full of meaning as she held the gun tight against her chest.

Inuyasha gave her a dark pointed look as one clawed finger pointed at the pistol in her hands. "I want you to pull the trigger the second you see flesh," He gave her a look that made no room for arguments. "I don't care who's flesh it is, you aim to kill, understand?"

Sango nodded her head firmly, no fear in her chestnut eyes.

Satisfied, Inuyasha grabbed for a sword that hung upon the wall, a standard cutlass that he very rarely used unless a situation absolutely called for it. The ship rocked violently as he sheathed the sword at his side, using the belt of guns he had just tied to his waist as the perfect place to secure it.

Behind him Kagome gasped, a small cry or sob escaping from her lips muffled by her face pressing into Sango's stomach. He felt his heart clench in his chest, angry that she should have to suffer such terror at his hands. "Don't worry." He said without looking back, the rustle of fabric telling his well trained ears that Kagome had in fact turned to see him. "It'll be over soon, I promise." He didn't wait for her reply as he existed the room, calling behind him, "Lock the door."

The second Inuyasha reached the deck he found a baffled Miroku running towards him, panting as if he had been searching frantically for him. "Captain!" He yelled as he reached him his eyes wild with complete disbelief.

"What?" Inuyasha responded automatically, feeling strangely uncomfortable as he eyed the actually frightened Miroku. On instinct he looked passed the boy taking in the vessel that was attacking them, realizing that despite all the cannonballs they had fired, the other vessel had no damage whatsoever. "Do the gunners keep missing?" He asked before Miroku could catch his breath enough to speak.

"No." Miroku replied his whole body anxious and panicky as he tried to catch his breath, one of his hands pointing out towards their attacker as the other clutched at his heaving chest. "Something's wrong," He panted as he took deep breathes. "Watch our cannonballs when they fire."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he turned to look out towards the other ship, his sharp vision able to pick up one of their cannonballs as it flew outwards across the short expanse that separated the two galleys. The round was perfectly aimed, just like all the other half dozen rounds that were flying across the slight channel with it soaring through the air at great speeds, headed right towards the Bobcat ship only for every single round to stop as if they had been grabbed in midair by some unseen force and thrown into the water.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha's voice caught in his throat, he had never in his nearly sixty years as a Captain and over a hundred years at sea seen that happen—ever. "What the fuck was that?"

"That's what I want to know!" Miroku yelled back equally scared as he watched one of the enemy's cannonballs come right towards their own ship's front hall. Luckily, it was not very well aimed and fell short before hitting them dead on; the resulting wave pushing violently against the ship, however, did manage to make most of the humans on their ship simultaneously lose their footing.

Grabbing the railing for support Inuyasha watched as another one of their cannonball's flew towards the enemy vessel, only to drop to a watery grave before it had made it a little over three fourths of the way. "I've never—."

"Could it be a demon?" Miroku interjected as he too held onto the railing, his balance far worse than his father's in situations such as these.

Inuyasha ground his teeth in thought and shook his head dazed. "Maybe a wind demon but damn it," He paused for a moment completely at a lose. "It would take a lot of force to stop a fucking cannonball in midair!"

Miroku bit his lip as another cannon from the other vessel flew towards them, this time hitting their ship dead on. The wood of the forward railing farthest from the attacking ship exploded into an array of splinters, the cannonball itself skidding off the deck by the grace of god and falling into the sea where it could do no further damage but take out the larboard railing.

"_Holy shit_." Inuyasha felt his heart about to explode in his chest as he grabbed for Miroku, holding the boy who had nearly lost his balance in the aftermath of the vessel lurching from the force of the hit. "_This isn't good—this isn't fucking good_."

Below their gunners fired another round of cannons, Inuyasha and Miroku both watching them, looking for some kind of clue as the ship tried to stabilize itself against the previous hit, tossing dangerously up and down in the water. With rapt attention Inuyasha's eyes followed only one cannonball, hoping beyond all hope that he might catch something, anything, some little nuance that might tell him what was going on. Just as before the cannons flew towards the other ship only to stop at a certain point dead in the air before falling heavily into the sea. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, there was something strange about the way they stopped dead and fell: they didn't fall all at the same time as they would of if it was a wind demon using burst of air to prevent the cannon fire or some other magical offensive force, no, they all fell at the same exact position as if there was something in the way preventing them from going further. Inuyasha's eyes widened as realization dawned on him like lighting ripping down his back, his sharp eyes catching onto the secret easily as the next cannonball fell heavily into the ocean.

"Shōheki," He whispered as his heart dropped all the way to his stomach and then down passed his feet. "Watashi wa, shōheki o sore o shinjiru koto ga dekinai," Fear gripped his heart, he had seen something like this before but on a much smaller scale with Kagome. When the men attacking Jinenji had shot at Kagome's barrier, the barrier had deflected all the shots easily causing them to fall in midair, just as the cannonballs were being deflected now. "Sore ga miko desu ka?"

Miroku shook his head as he tried to figure out what the Captain had just said. In fact the only word he had caught was 'miko,' which really only served to confuse him more as he looked out across the ocean, his eyes just managing to catch sight of the ever slight shimmer that surrounded the other ship. "Miko—," The word suddenly caught within his mind. "It's a miko barrier."

"Maybe—," Inuyasha whispered, there was not a doubt in his mind that it was at least some kind of barrier; if not a miko's barrier then something similar "We gotta," He started to say but the words died on his lips, there was no time for talking. Darting away from Miroku without a word, he mounted the stairs that lead to the helm's deck, not bothering to even take them two at a time, instead choosing to jump all the way to the top in one giant stride.

"Captain?" Miroku yelled after him, running to catch up, mounting the stairs hastily trying to race up them as quickly as his human body would allow. "What are we going to do?" He yelled as he finally reached the top having taken the stairs four at a time, the maximum number he could jump.

"If that is a Miko barrier," The Captain said hastily as he undid the rope that held the wheel, instantly turning them hard to larboard, away from the other ship. "We could all very well die."

"But—." Miroku's mind raced for anything, any solution he could think of. "What about Kagome," The name tumbled from his lips. "She's a miko, can't she do something?"

"Are you forgetting what I told you—her powers could kill her." Inuyasha bit out as another cannonball sailed towards them, this one aimed expertly at their foremost sail, hitting it squarely, the sound of splintering wood loud as the mast broke away from the ship, propelled forward and away from them only by the velocity at which the cannonball had made contact. Like a tree in a silent forest, the mast fell loudly into the ocean, the sail that it held ripping deafeningly as it plunged into the sea.

Both men stared in disbelief, neither one able to comprehend what had just happened. Without that sail they had no chance of escape, without their cannons they had no chance to fight unless they could board the other vessel. But the other ship was still, as if it knew this and refused to let them take advantage of it.

"_My cannons are useless._" Inuyasha felt the thoughts trickle into his head as he tried desperately to formulate some kind of plan. "_One of the sails is destroyed—we can barely move, just limp along._" Inuyasha felt a cold sensation run all the way to the pit of his stomach—a sensation he had never in his life felt before terror—complete terror. Not for himself, but for that which he wished above all else to protect. "_How do I protect her like this?_"

"What do we do?" Miroku's voice sounded small, sounded like it had almost eleven years ago when Inuyasha had laid eyes on him for the very first time in a dingy gutter in England. The boy fell to his knees as another cannonball ravaged their ship this time missing just barely as it was flung over their heads, landing to their left, the backlash of it entering the ocean sending a spray of saltwater into the air that dosed them both.

Inuyasha gulped, the water from the sea spray streaming down his face. He tried to open his mouth, to say something reassuring but no words left his lips and just one phrase barely even entered his brain. "_What do I do?"_ He heard that same small voice in his head, the same voice he had heard all those years ago, on this very deck, in this very same situation and for the first time since then, the first time in sixty years—he found that he had no idea.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to SweetHunniiBunnii for being review number 1150! Edited for accents 6/5/2013.  
**

**Japanese Translation:**

Watashi wa, shōheki o sore o shinjiru koto ga dekinai, sore ga mikodesu ka: I can't believe it, a barrier, is it a miko?

Ōyamaneko: The Japanese word for Lynx.

**Bonus Point:**

Yes or No: Does the North American bobcat actually belong to the Lynx family?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is the British Flag! The word "jack" was actually in use before King James I introduced the British flag in 1606. It was the word for any flag flown on a ship. By 1627, all ships flew the British flag but men still called the flag a "Jack," eventually morphing it into "the King's Jack" or "His Majesty's Jack" in order to make the name more respectful. By 1674, the flag was officially dubbed the Union Jack, a name that never changed. Congrats to the winners:

Orchid678, Nina Morenos, theunbestest, LittleMargarita, Alice's Secret Lover, Leomae123, HeavenlyEclipse, Purple Dragon Ranger, Litle C, SweetHunniiBunnii, Laken, TheRealInuyasha (Lovin' your friends answer BTW), Coka Cookie Cola, Summer Jasmine

P.S. If your name doesn't show up for some reason—I am truly sorry. I've noticed that fanfiction does not like some usernames, especially ones that have a lot of repeating letters, so sometimes it actually will not let me put your name. I'll try to think of a solution to this, I promise.

**Notes:**

_Shrouds_ – A shroud is the web like links of robe that seamen used to climb/navigate the riggings; their actual purpose, though was to help keep the mast upright.

_Cordage - _The term cordage refers to the ropes, called lines, that connect and manipulate sails. There are two types: running rigging and standing rigging.

_ Running Rigging - _The cordage used to control the shape and position of the sails; it is very flexible in order to allow smooth movement of the spars and sails.

_Standing Rigging_ - A cordage with a fixed position; it is almost always between a mast and the deck, using tension (created by covering it with tar) to hold the mast in place.

_Yard_ – The cross section of a mast. The mast is the part that runs horizontal to the ship, the yard is the piece that runs vertical to the ship. The sails are connected to it and are set from it.

**Next Chapter:**

**A Decision Unmade**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 2/13/2012


	46. A Decision Unmade

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, unedited, you know the drill. My god my head is pounding...****

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**A Decision Unmade**

Hiten stared at the wind enchantress, his eyes dipping between her ruby vision and the dark, almost coal like eyes of Naraku Morgan. The room was silent as her words hung in the air, a promise, a strange and eerie assurance. "_She can see the jewels, she can actually see them?_" He licked his lips slowly, not wanting to believe her words but knowing that her face—her every feature, her scent, the heat radiating off her flesh was not caught in a lie. "_How? I've never heard of a demon who could see them?"_

Naraku shifted beside Hiten, his eyes focused on the girl intently listening to her breathing as she stared right back at him as if daring him to challenge her words. "Explain." He demanded suddenly, his voice hard and cold in the thick storm ridden air.

The woman smirked, her eyes closing slowly in a long drawn out blink before opening again revealing her deadly looking crimson orbs. A soft hum came from somewhere in the back of her throat and she sweetly pursed her lips, a cruel gesture meant to upset both men. Neither moved, however, and she frowned almost playfully. "They're special-o." She told them with a shrug that irritated Naraku to no end.

Taking a loud step forward, he clenched his fist until the smell of blood hung in the air as it dripped from his now bleeding palm, his irritation manifesting in the crimson radiance of his blood. "Explain," He whispered the word again, venom seeming to drip from his voice. "How are they special?"

The woman gave a slight shrug as she rolled her eyes as if exasperated. "They can-u see jewel shards, of course."

Naraku blustered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he tried desperately not to reach for her small white neck and break it. "I know that," He hissed between clenched teeth. "Explain to me how it works, why can your eyes see them?"

She smirked, "They're no-to my eyes." Was her answer as she rested demurely on her knees, the bed beneath her bowing to her slight weight, indenting the mattress with it and creating an impression of her strange sitting position.

Naraku felt some of the tension leave his shoulders, confusion mounting them instead. "_What's that supposed to mean?_" He wondered and once again got the feeling that she was merely messing with him, that she couldn't really see the jewel shards but was instead using them as a tactic to distract him. "_Why is she doing this?"_ He pushed the question to the forefront of his mind as he glared at her. "_What does she have to gain?"_ He shook his head darkly. "_Is she just trying to distract me so she might be able to get away, is this a method of survival or does—could she possibly have found a way of seeing the shards?_" Naraku wasn't really sure what to think at the moment, it was all virtually unclear, almost unsound. "_There's only one thing I can do_." He told himself sternly. "_Gather more information_."

Course of action decided, he stepped away from her, hoping to give her the feeling of having the upper hand before he spoke. "If they're not your eyes," He asked her, his expression as close to vacant and uncaring as anyone could ever have hoped to have reached. "Then where did you get them?"

She reached for the end of Hiten's long shirt she was wearing currently, her pointer and thumb plucking at the fabric disinterestedly. "I got them," She whispered into the night's air as she tilted her head distractedly, listening to the storm that was dying down outside. The sound of the heavy rain was starting to fade into nothing more than a trickle of its former self, only the occasional droplet hitting already soaked wood. "From a god," She scrunched up her nose before amending. "Or a spirit-o?" It almost sounded like a question and not a statement. "I'm no-to sure of a good translation-u for the word to English." She concluded with a full hearty shrug.

Hiten felt his eyebrows raise all the way into his hairline in complete disbelief. "_This bitch is fucking crazy._" He heard the thought loud and clear, unable to control himself as he took a step back to better gauge Naraku's reaction to the woman's strange words.

The younger demon was staring at the wind sorceress with much the same look on his face, complete bafflement that soon turned into a hard cold look of determination. "_She must be lying."_ He reasoned as he studied her sitting and looking positively batty. "_Or maybe she's just crazy, she does sound like a crazy person_." He smirked at the thought, it seemed the most plausible explanation—this woman was simply insane and if that was the case then she really couldn't see the jewel shards and therefore she was useless to him. "Your lies won't save you now, bitch." The weasel demon grunted at her as he took a step towards the woman, only to stop in his tracks as she began to laugh.

It started as a slight chuckle that made her shoulders shake and then turned into a much louder rumble that bubbled from her throat to the point she tilted her head back in sweet delight. "Yuu think-u it's a lie?" She managed to mumble before her laughter took control of even her breath. Her hands came up to her face, covering her eyes and wiping at nonexistent tears. "Are western demons," She smirked as she peered at both Naraku and Hiten through her fingers. "Reaury so—clos'd minded?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes and pushed his tongue against the back of his teeth. "What do you mean by western demons?"

"I meant-o what I said." She replied easily, the words seeming to slip from her mouth like the rain drops did from the clouds outside, slow and trickling. "Yuu western demons are so limited in yuur understanding of the ways of the world-o—of the ways of magic-u."

"Magic?" Hiten mumbled as he stared at her watching as her still slightly damp hair began to move this way and that as if tempted by some unnatural breeze. Vaguely, he registered that she was subtly demonstrating her own magic as she blew her hair dried with the wind that she could control—that her spirit could control. Just as he as a demon of thunder could control thunder and lightning, this woman as a demon of wind could control the very air that they breathed. He grimaced at the very thought, an uncomfortable feeling building inside of him as he imagined what a person controlling their air supply could actually do to them.

Naraku spared the older man a glance, taking in his features for any signs of explanation about the strange girl, before turning back to the wind enchantress expectantly, his eyes pressing her to elaborate on her words. "I know of magic." He told her bluntly when she still continued to giggle and not speak. "I'm a demon and all demons know of magic."

"Really?" She clicked her tongue and pointed at him with one beautifully manicured finger nail, her eyes swirling with something akin to knowledge, knowledge leading to undeniable power. "I guess that's true, yuu're right, demons know-u of demon magic but do they know of the magic of human-o?" Her eyes seemed to swarm with delight as Naraku and Hiten both gave her strange looks—humans had no magic, at least no magic they knew of or understood. "Or," Her voice was tantalizing as she leaned forward towards them, as if about to tell them some strange and amazing secret. "The magic of the death spirit-o?"

"The death spirit?" Naraku repeated and blinked several times. "What on earth are you talking about, what dead spirit?"

She smirked, the blood red color of her lips actually causing Hiten's skin to crawl with anticipation. "Death spirit-o—don't you know of their magic-u?"

"Death spirit?" Hiten felt the name reverberate throughout his skull, something about the way she had said it sparking a long forgotten memory of his childhood within him.

_A much smaller version of the same man ran into a small cottage that was covered in wines of Spanish ivy. His tiny hands hitting the door and forcing it opened as he looked this way and that expectantly trying to find any hint of his grandfather in the small sea side home. His large black eyes blinked as they took in the sight of a candle flickering on a small table and a frail hunched over man with a book on the table beside it, using the slight light to read. _

_"Abuelo!" Hiten called out for his grandfather happily as he ran up to the man, his small hands reaching out for him with trust and love that didn't befit the man's grouchy and angry appearance. _

_The older demon glanced at him from behind the pages of the book and snorted as the small boy clamored into his lap without permission, reaching pudgy fingers for the pages of the old worn out text. "No." The old man told the boy firmly, swatting his hands away in an attempt to save the already decaying manuscript, his old eyes firm as the small boy's lip trembled before he nodded and obeyed. _

_He just managed to hold back a sniffle as his grandfather carefully marked his place in the book with a small piece of parchment before closing it and setting it aside, his old eyes appearing almost relieved and thankful for the chance to rest themselves after having read by the dim candle for so long. With a sigh he inclined his head and the boy understood without the need for words that he had been given permission to finally speak. _

_"__Cuéntame—." He started to ask but his grandfather cut him off with a snort._

_"In English boy." He demanded stiffly as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes already knowing what the boy was going to ask of him but determined to make the question into a much needed English lesson._

_The large black eyes of Hiten blinked in response but he nodded, easily switching to the other language "Tell me a story?" He questioned and after a well pointed glare from his Grandfather added, "Please?"_

_The old man nodded but did not smile or open his eyes as he put a hand on Hiten's back so the boy would not fall while he adjusted his position to be more comfortable. "Let me see," He grumbled as he finally opened his eyes and looked out at the dark night air. Perhaps it was his age that made him tell this particular tale or perhaps it was the night—moonless and dark—that made him remember folklore of the most depressing sort. "There are spirits in this world far different than us, young Hiten. " He whispered, his voice raspy with age. _

_"Different?" Hiten questioned, his small voice smooth by comparison. "How are they different?"_

_"Well they are not like us, they are not demons nor are they humans." The old man replied and for the first time smiled but the expression came off sad. "They are Spirits that no man can tame or even know. Spirits that prey on humans and demons alike and that neither species can even truly comprehend but must embrace in order to understand the finalities of life." He took a deep ragged breath, thoughts of his own mortality pushing at the back of his mind. "They are, my dear boy, Spirits of death."_

Hiten took a deep breath as the memory faded into nothing. His grandfather had often spoken of those death spirits when he had been but a child—telling him that they were grim reapers, who wandered the earth in search of people who were about to die so they could take their souls away from the earthen realm to a place that no human nor demon could know but in death. It was their eyes that gave them the power to find humans and demons who were at deaths door. They could see a dying man from continents away, through doors and walls, foggy windows, and thick bricks. They could find them in thunder storms, in hurricanes and typhoons. In the center of tornados or even beneath icy seas—death spirit's eyes could see you anywhere, in any place, at any time as long as you were going to die.

With eyes that could find a dying man hidden even beneath the very earth it walked on, would it be possible for their eyes to see other things, not just dying souls but things beyond that, inanimate things, things like Shikon Shards? Hiten pushed the thought from his head not wanting to believe what he was even considering. "_It's just a legend_," He told himself firmly. "_Even among demons, death spirits are nothing more than children's fairy tales_."

Beside him Naraku grunted in response to the wind demon's words, "Death spirits?" He groused and shook his head with a dark chuckle. "You are completely insane, aren't you, yes—that's the only thing that would make any sense at this point." He brought a hand to his forehead rubbing at it as if it was sore. "You're not even making sense anymore, after all."

"Am I not making sense?" The small woman fired back as she lightly brushed her hands over her arms, wind seeming to come out of nowhere from her fingertips drying her still slightly damp skin as she had her hair just moments before. "Or are yuu unable to make sense of what-o I'm saying?"

Naraku growled low in his throat. "Enough with your games." He told her as he stepped forward his expression reaching deadly. "I know when I'm being given the run around girl, so stop with the nonsense and tell me who gave you the shard."

"I tourd yuu that's frivolous." The woman shrugged and let her hands drop down to her strange under skirt, pushing air through the fabric as she began to dry it too. "I can see the shards and that," She looked up at him through thick black lashes. "Is far more important-o than who gave me this first one."

"Fine, god damn it, fine!" Naraku yelled as grabbed his pounding forehead. "Let's say you can see them, okay you can see the shards, but why—," He asked her, the question coming across as more of a demand than a question. "How did you get the power, who gave it to you?"

"I auready told yuu." She told him as she looked towards her rumpled dress still laying on the floor, her expression a grimace as she realized the delicate material was most likely ruined by the rain and the fact it had not been dried immediately but instead crumpled and discarded on the floor. "The death spirit-o shared power with me."

Naraku felt his frustration start to over flow as he laughed darkly, his voice coming out more insane sounding than the girl he was interrogating. "Let me get this straight." He told her as he rubbed at his eyes fiercely. "You're trying to convince me that a death spirit gave your eyes the power to see the shikon shards?"

"So close." She told him, her voice actually coming across as disappointed as she snapped her fingers while giving him a cheeky grin. "But not-to close enough-u."

Naraku blinked and dropped his hand, he was silent for a moment as he clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles popped and more blood dripped down his hand. "Then what?" He barely managed to whisper before he looked at her with eyes flashing with silent rage as he bared his teeth and snarled slamming his hand into a nearby table, taking his frustration out on the delicate wood instead of the woman's delicate head. "What am I missing you god damned good for nothing whore!"

She didn't even flinch at his words or the anger and malice behind them as she shook her head sadly as if disappointed. "Yuu obviously must have trouble hearing." The woman sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she raised her hands in the air as if she was actually pitying Naraku. "The death spirit-o didn't give my eyes the power." She blinked slowly as if trying to draw his attention completely on her irises. "The death spirit-o gave me his eyes."

-break-

_"What do I do?" _Inuyasha asked himself as he looked around the deck at the chaos that was threatening to suffocate him. Everywhere men were screaming, running and attempting to obey commands. The mizzen mast was in shambles from where the cannon had effectively cut it down, wood and splinters of debris littered the deck causing men to fall and stumble as the tips of their hastily moving boots were caught upon the upturned pieces of mast.

Inuyasha's hand rose to grip the helm (even though it was tied down and his grip was therefore relatively useless) his fingers wrapping around the still safe wood of the old ship. His heart raced and for a moment his vision went black.

_Inuyasha held the wheel of the ship firmly as he forced it to turn even further away from their attacker. Below him the men were doing their best to keep the ship afloat, fixing lines and sails and mast as fast as they cold in response to his rushed orders. "Come on." He groused as the ship flew as fast as it could over the water, behind them the ship that had been attacking them followed hard pressed to get a hold of them—to kill them. _

_He felt his fingers grip the wheel tighter, he felt his mind race with a million different scenario's. He thought of what he would do if they caught up to them, what he would do if he could get away from them, what he would do if the Captain really was nowhere to be found, what he would do if he had to take charge of the ship until they found out whether the Captain was alive or dead, he thought of his own abilities, if he would even be able to command a ship for more than just a brief amount of time such as now. _

_Inuyasha cursed at his thoughts. He didn't want to be Captain, not yet at least. He was far too young and inexperienced, he had only been on Captain Robert's ship for a few years, not even a full decade. He knew nothing about commanding a ship—nothing about steering one either. All he knew was how to fight and how to rig the sails and he had just barely started learning that—he hadn't even been at it for five years yet. _

_"Inuyasha!" Totosai yelled from the front of the vessel, his voice carrying easily over the den of men yelling back and forth and sails floundering in the rough winds. "We're entering the shallows."_

_Inuyasha bit his lip, he might not know much about working the helm but he knew being in shallow water was not a good thing especially in Puerto Rican waters. "Keep your eye out for reefs!" He yelled to the whole of the crew who responded back with a collective grunt of yes ser's and aye ser's that barely registered in his brain as his mind hung on the dangerous word he had just yelled down to Totosai. "Reefs." The word slipped from his lips as his eyes traveled upwards looking out to his left at the island that was forming beside them little by little. _

_There was one way to get the other ship off their tail, it was practically a guarantee. He gulped, he looked at his knuckles that were turning white from the strength with which he gripped the wheel. "No man would be stupid enough to take a boat through reefs?" He muttered out loud knowing it was dangerous, knowing it could very well get them all killed but also knowing that the ship pursuing them would not give up unless it had nothing to gain. And no ship has anything to gain when pursuing another ship to a certain death._

_Recklessly, he turned them more towards starboard, adjusting their position to the point that they might as well have just planned on ramming the island itself. He heard the crew gasp almost collectively, warnings flying from their lips, panic ensuing as they dared to enter the heavily reefed area of the North West Puerto Rican coast. _

The memory faded away and Inuyasha was left with the raw sensation of it in his gut or was that sensation brought on not by the memories but instead by current experience? The sounds of men screaming, the sights of a ship in dishevel, the smell of fear and desperation, it was all reminiscent of that day so many years before. "_It's the same_," He thought to himself as his grip on the wheel loosened to the point that just the tip of his pointer and middle finger were really hanging on. "_It's the same as it was then," _His mind told him, he told himself._ "I had to take a chance in order for us to survive, a desperate and life endangering chance." _He gulped as dark thoughts gripped his mind, he had to do something, he had to find his chance even if it was life endangering and yet he couldn't think of anything, any chance that might be able to save them now, his mind was empty, he was out of tricks, he was out of luck.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the ship's wheel instantly, all four fingers and his thumb surging back into their natural places as he gritted his teeth, a stark realization flitting in the back of his mind. "_It's not the same_."

Against even his own will he found his vision traveling to Miroku, to his own pup. Miroku had experienced near death countless times but that was before—before Inuyasha had admitted, before Inuyasha had accepted, had acknowledged that Miroku was officially his son. Yes, Miroku had always been his son, from the first moment he had saw that dirt covered face in the gutter Miroku had been his son but now when he looked at Miroku and knew it, was aware of it, and understood that the bond between father and son where Miroku and himself were concerned might as well have been by blood: it became that much harder to think of his death.

"_If I let him down, if I let him die_." Inuyasha heard the words and felt the sting. "_Then I—then I'd be responsible for my own pup's death_." He felt a shutter all the way down his spin, his eyes slipping downcast as he allowed the sensation to hit him. Before the feel of the unnatural tremble met him, however, his eyes took sight of his boots and then traveled passed them as if subconsciously trying to look through the wood of the floor to what laid beneath it.

His eyes widened, his face went as white as a sheet a very real and very gripping thought flowing from his heart to his head. "Kagome." The name slipped from his lips but it was so quiet not even he could hear it. "_She might die_." He thought to himself as pictures of that young girl filled his mind, pictures of her, of Miroku, of Sango, of Shippo. "_If I fail—they'll all die_." His heart went cold in his chest just as the voice of the demon within him came alive.

_"Protect them!"_

The sound of his boots hitting the deck was lost to Inuyasha's twitching ears as he ran from the helm, passed the semi-hysterical Miroku, down the stairs, through the throng of panicking men on the Quarter Deck, and round the sharp corner that lead to the back hallway which hid Miroku and his cabins; that one single loud thought echoing over and over again in his brain.

_"Protect them!"_

His demon side's words rang loud in his head but didn't faze his feet at all as he entered the doorless entrance to the hallway, nor did it concern him in the least as he hit the door to his cabin full force not even bothering with the handle, the wood actually splintering as he launched himself against the locked wooden frame, literally bursting into the room, an explosion of wood and metal fixtures flying through the air in his wake.

_"Protect them!"_

It didn't even distress him when his whole body jumped as the sound of a gunshot ran through his sensitive ears momentarily deafening him, yet reminding him just in time to dodge to the side and protect his head, his mind only vaguely recalling his conversation with Sango not ten minutes before. "Holy shit!" He cursed loudly as he felt the nick of the bullet on his arm, grazing and cutting into his flesh just enough to cause him to bleed, the slight scent of his own blood hitting his nose instantly. "God, fucking—damn it!" His lips had a will of their own as he cursed unable to control his mouth, his heart hammering in his chest. "_Damn it to hell!_" His small inner voice growled, temporarily forgetting why he had burst into the door without warning. _"How many times can I be shot in'na month?"_

"Oh dear lord!" Sango's cry met his ears not seconds after the thought formed in his brain, followed by the sob of a tiny kit.

"Inu—oh god—Inuyasha," Kagome's voice came out as a surprised gasp and half sob. "Sango—is—he—," She gulped audibly, the sound muffled by her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha winced at the hum of her desperate and panicking voice, he looked from the smoking gun in Sango's hands to the hysterical face of Kagome who was staring at the blood on his arm as if it might at any moment sprout a second head. His heart clenched in his chest at the sight of her distressed face but he quickly pushed the feeling aside with a shake of his head. "_I have to protect them_." He told himself firmly. "_I have to get them outta here."_ With that thought, Inuyasha pushed himself forward out of the doorframe, nearly falling into the room as he tripped over his boots, his arm shooting with already healing pain. "We're in trouble." His words came out in a gasp, a rush, as if they were just as completely uncontrolled as his earlier cursing had been—in truth, they were.

"Are you okay?" Sango questioned, whether she was ignoring his words or hadn't heard them, Inuyasha didn't know. "Oh my god, I could have killed you."

"Goodness no." Kagome's breath hitched from Sango's words and she stole her way off the bed, Shippo falling from her lap with a great cry and whine.

"Ma—." He cried out, the implication behind the half said word causing Kagome to pause in her steps, one hand outreached towards Inuyasha, her eyes trained on his arm as her fingers shook and grasped at thin air. "Mi—Kago—m-e-e-e." The small kit pushed the words out as he sobbed, his hands blindly reaching for anything to hold onto, only barely coming in contact with Sango who scooped him up and tried to comfort him, the gun falling to her side.

Inuyasha smiled slightly, the expression strained as he watched the small boy take minimal comfort from the shell shocked Sango. "_I don't think I've ever seen her—with a child before_." He thought, it was a strange thing to think about during a time such as this. Coming slightly back to himself, his eyes traveled to Kagome who was still frozen in place, her eyes looking at him with tears just brimming on the lashes, slight ponds that seemed to pool underneath her grey cloudy eyes.

He inhaled sharply when she stepped forward on one hesitating foot, his own feet involuntarily making a step backwards as he took her in. His mind raced for anything to say, for comforting words that all seemed rather trivial at the moment. "I'm fine." He settled upon as he looked away from her, unable to take the soft pained look in her eyes. "The kit needs you." He told her as he motioned for her to return to the bed with a wave of his good arm before he growled with a grimace as his other arm throbbed just slightly, not from the bullet wound but from already healing flesh, he could almost feel his body knitting the opened skin together, forming a clot to stop the bleeding.

"But you're arm?" Kagome's voice came as a slight, small plea. "Sango could have—you almost—if you wouldn't have ducked, if you would have been just a little more to the right," Her voice seemed to hitch in her throat once again as she tried to speak, the words a jumbled mess on her tongue. "She could have, you would have—you—would—."

Inuyasha merely snorted. "I thought we had this conversation before?" His voice was harsh but his words brought back memories that halted Kagome for now, her own mind racing to a time when she had been the one to aim the proverbial gun at the Captain's demon flesh. "Get the kit."

Reluctantly, she obeyed and turned for the baby kit, plucking the crying boy from Sango's clumsy arms. The older woman let the kit go, still appearing to be shell shocked and almost traumatized, her eyes wide as they traveled over Kagome who was cooing for the baby Shippo and then down to the gun that rested upon the soft cotton of the bed sheets. Her normally fiery irises were glossed with disbelief and guilt that seemed to find homage in her every feature. Inuyasha clutched his fist at the sight, wanting nothing more than to reassure her but knowing that now was just not the time.

Taking a deep breath he started to speak, turning his attention from Sango to Kagome. His breath hitched in his throat, however, before he was able to say even a single word. Kagome was standing, rocking the kit in her arms gently, comforting the small boy with hushed words both in French and in English, her body gliding back and forth as if her movements were the most natural thing in the world. In return the kit buried his nose in her neck, his little fingers pawing the hair at the base of her skull, worrying at the silken strands as he hiccupped and sobbed.

"Don't cry." Kagome whispered into his red hair as she closed her eyes and attempted to reassure him. "We'll be safe." She rubbed his back gently, the motherly gesture not lost on Inuyasha who stared. "The Captain will protect us—all of us."

Deep inside his heart something tightened dangerously so and Inuyasha felt his eyes widen, the demon in him once again speaking and this time speaking so loud it might as well have been screaming.

_"Protect this—." _He blinked, the voice was strong commanding and urgent as it welled up inside of him. _"Protect mate—," _Visions of Kagome, beautiful and care free and laughing as the mark on her flesh glowed with the symbols that composed his name, filled his heart._ "Protect pups—," _Visions of Miroku, of Sango, even of the little Shippo nestled within Kagome's protective arms assaulted his brain._ "Protect pack." _Visions of his crew, of Myoga and Totosai, of men whose names escaped him, of people he had known and had lost, people he had long since forgotten—his brother, his father, his mother, his Captains—the whole entirety of the pack he had always known, filled his very soul. "_Protect them all_."

The voice inside of him pressed, pushed, pulled, taunted, and teased, telling him with such minimal words what he already knew he had to do. Inuyasha clutched his fist, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. "_I have to protect them, all of them_." He told himself, agreeing with the voice but unsure of how to proceed. How could he protect them all, how could he insure that every man, both women, and even this one child would live through this. He had no idea how to protect this many people with so much against him—his ship was a sitting duck, the vessel attacking them had some kind of magic power like a miko's, and he only had two life boats. They were close enough to shore to swim but that wasn't an option. To lose the Shikuro, would be to loss his pack's home—he couldn't survive without it, he hadn't for sixty years (a drop in the hat for a demon but still). "_Protecting Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo—would be easy, I just have to throw them off the ship in the shore boat but how can I protect the rest?"_

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly. It was his duty as Captain to protect the men of this vessel, it was a duty granted to him long, long ago because of his own ability to keep these men alive. But could he protect them all this time or in protecting them all would he just lead them to their deaths including Kagome and Shippo and Miroku and Sango instead? He gritted his teeth, his heart crumbling in his chest.

The ship suddenly rocked violently, pitching all the occupants of the cabin towards the back of the boat. Inuyasha launched himself forward, grabbing Kagome into a tight embrace before she was thrown from her feet, his much steadier demon footing barely keeping them upright as the ship jerked and bobbed in the water.

"Another cannon!" Sango gasped out from her place on the bed, her hands grabbing hold of the bed frame tightly, glad that the bed itself was fashioned to the floor to stop it from moving around.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth pulling one hand away from Kagome but keeping the other around her form loosely as he looked out the window. That last hit had spun them, changing their direction to the point that the ship that was attacking them was now to their rear. Biting his lip, he watched as the ship glimmered in the light, the sight of the barrier causing a weight to fly to his stomach. "Fuck." He whispered out loud, his one-armed grip on Kagome's waist momentarily tightening.

From her position in his arms, Kagome turned, her eyes lighting on the ship through the large back windows of the Shikuro. Vaguely, her poor human vision noticed a strange glimmer coming from the vessel but her untrained and terrified mind couldn't focus enough to figure out what the glimmer actually was. "We're in trouble, aren't we?" She whispered into the fleeting still, Inuyasha's grip tightened on her waist in response, his mind only vaguely registering the kit that was now clutching onto his shirt as well as Kagome's.

Sango blinked rapidly as Kagome's words registered, her earlier focus on nearly shooting her own Captain waning as the reality of what was going on around them hit her full force. "We're been hit several times, haven't we, Captain?" She looked at him with determined and unblinking eyed, commanding him to tell her the truth, telling him with no uncertain terms to be straight with her because now—those eyes seemed to say—was not the time for lies. "How bad is it?"

"For lack of better word, fucked." Inuyasha verified as he moved forward, the splinters of wood from the broken door crunching under his boots, his own blood trickling down his arm as he stepped towards the bed depositing Shippo and Kagome onto the mattress next to Sango.

"Fucked?" Sango repeated ignoring the shift in weight as Kagome joined her on the soft matress. "We're fucked?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring before he nodded darkly. Somewhere outside a man yelled for everyone to brace themselves and Inuyasha instinctively dropped his weight downwards landing on his knees just as the ship shook violently once again from a direct hit. "Damn it!" He yelled both from the mild yet annoying pain in his forearm and the nearness of that last hit.

That cannonball had been way to close to the helm's deck for comfort. "_At this rate I won't be able to protect anyone." _He growled at the very thought. "_I have to—I have to at least protect them._" He told himself as he forced weight back onto his feet, standing up right with trembling hands. He couldn't recall the last time he had ever actually trembled from anything. "_I have to at least get Kagome, Sango, and Shippo off this ship and Miroku—if I can find a way to knock him out so he won't fight me._" Yes, at this point, that was the very least he could do.

_"Protect pack!"_

The voice in his head was loud, screaming at him in a voice a million times more scary than any cannon blast. He cursed silently at the venom in it, knowing what it was saying, what it was telling him—you must protect everyone, they are your pack, you are their leader, if you don't protect them, then you have failed every single last one of them—even the ones you managed to save. "_God damn it!"_ Inuyasha wanted to scream at his instincts, cursing his father as Kagome had briefly suggested just a few days before.

"What in the world is going on?" Kagome spoke abruptly, her voice filled with fear and doubt now that her adrenaline had worn off from the Captain's sudden entrance. Sango clutched her tightly, holding Kagome to her breast as a mother would a frightened child, whether it was for Kagome's comfort or Sango's was hard to say.

"We're under attack." Inuyasha replied bluntly his voice dry.

"No shit." Sango practically growled as she glared at him, her eyes dark and not amused. "So those loud explosions and the strange earthquakes weren't just a figment of my imagination, huh?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth together loudly but didn't bother snapping back. "I'm still not sure who the other ship belongs to." He spoke calmly, the actual tone of his voice surprising him. He felt like he should be yelling, like he should be grabbing both women and hurrying them out the door, throwing them on a lifeboat and telling them to row until they couldn't see hide nor hair of the Shikuro anymore but he didn't—he already knew he couldn't—he already knew the voice was right. He had to protect everyone, it was his job, his duty, it was—simply put, who Inuyasha was. "But—it doesn't matter anyway—they've got the advantage, they're got some kind of—barri—." The word halted in his brain, mocking him relentlessly. "_Barrier_." It whispered to him, a soft voice in the back of his mind that he was trying wholeheartedly to ignore.

It had been there for a while, a teasing suggestion made by Miroku that he had bluntly decided early on to ignore but now—now?

_"Protect all."_

What if it was the only way he could? What if risking _her_ was the only way he might be able to ensure that they all would survive? "_No!"_ Inuyasha practically snarled at the voice, he couldn't do that, anything but that, anything but put the one person he held dear in danger. He had promised to protect her from all things and that included herself. "_I have to just get them off the ship, I have to at least protect them_."

_"Protect all."_

_"Shut up!"_ He internally groused in response not wanting to hear the voice anymore.

"Did you say—barrier?" Kagome whispered, her voice small and yet somehow growing in strength, knowing what he had said even if the words had been cut off.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha quickly brushed her words aside with a shake of his head, not allowing himself or Kagome for that matter to think further on the possibilities. "You both need to get outta—." His voice froze in his throat suddenly and his whole body went numb as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The voice of instinct in the back of his mind growled low and deep, the sound rushing through his ears so loudly that for a moment he thought it was not in his head but right next to him, right beside his ear.

"_Listen_." It snapped and he felt like the prey to a predator. _"Protect all—," _It commanded him and then much to his surprised calmed, a soft almost groan issuing forth from the demon within him as if its next words were said with much pain and self hatred._ "She protect them."_

"_Are you insane?"_ He asked the demon in him as the words left the nonexistent lips.

The gruff voice ignored him, perhaps unaffected by Inuyasha completely, and pressed its own suggestion once again. _"She can."_

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, the demon in him had gone insane—there was no way it would ever suggest to him that it was a good idea to voluntarily put their mate in danger. No, it wasn't right. He had come rushing to the cabin with the right intention, he had flown to be by her side for the right intention. He had to send her away, send her and Sango and Shippo and Miroku away. To stay here, would be like sending them to the ninth layer of hell. If they stayed and he was incapacitated for whatever reason and couldn't protect them, then they would be fair game. They could be tortured, they could be raped, they could be brutally beaten to death by the men aboard that other ship and there would be nothing he could do about it, nothing at all.

_"She only one who can." _The demon told him, the voice calm, almost comforting now that it had gained his full attention. "_She protect, she can._"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, that demon voice of reason issuing forth in his head. He had come with the intent of saving them, but now standing here looking at Kagome with the very dangerous voice of the demon pushing at the back of his head, he was beginning to think differently.

"_Barrier_." It said this time, telling him the only way to win.

The world seemed to slow down as he stared at the tear strained face of Kagome, she was trying to look brave but it was coming across easily as terrified. He couldn't blame her, honestly he couldn't. Part of him wondered why though, why hadn't she looked this way with Jinenji, why did she look this way now? Maybe it was because she knew there really was no escape at sea from her attackers, maybe it was because she had nothing to protect so only thoughts of her own immortality were sitting in her mind. Did she know she might die? Did she realize how close her powers had pushed her into death the last time she had used them? Or was she only aware of the death that could befall her at the hands of their enemies? Whatever the reason or logic behind her fears, one thing was certain, Kagome looked every bit the seventeen year old she was, she looked small, like a fawn or a cult or a calf or a pup that had strayed from its mother's side and now found itself lodged within the sharp razor teeth of a waiting wolf.

"_I can't do it."_ He told himself bluntly. "_Look at her," _He spoke to that voice in the back of his mind, the voice that was controlled by the demon within him._ "I can't—I can't risk her_." Inuyasha squeezed his eyes tightly shut once again but her face was imprinted on the back of his eyelids. "_What do I do?_" He asked the Kagome of his eyelids but she didn't answer, only jumped this way and that, her bluish after image taunting him with its own allusiveness, mirroring the answers he so desperately needed.

"_Barrier_." The voice whispered and he shook his head, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from Sango, Kagome and Shippo.

"_I can't_," He told it frankly. "_I can't put her in danger,_" He couldn't, he just couldn't, it was better to insure that she might live than to see her die and know that he had been the cause of that death rather directly or indirectly. "_I have to protect her from herself._"

Sitting on the bed Kagome watched the Captain's internal battle with fascination. She had no idea what he could possibly be thinking but she knew one thing for certain—they were running out of time. She had never been in a fight like this before, mind you, but she knew by the frequency and the violence of the cannon's hits to the ship that they wouldn't last much longer.

Clutching her hands as her sides she bit her lip to the point that she almost drew blood. "_Earlier_." She told herself, her own voice coming off dark. "_He was about to say that they have a barrier,_" She turned to look outside, her eyes catching that strange shimmery ripple that waved in front of the enemy vessel. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight watching as a slight pinkish color tinted the sky. It looked familiar, and yet not so. "_That's the barrier_." She acknowledged with a nod. "_But it's different than mine, isn't it?_" She brought her hands into tiny fist, her eyes gazing at the barrier as if attempting to pick its inner most secretes a part.

Suddenly, a pulsating feeling filled her and her whole body went rigid as the sound of a now familiar voice flittered to her ears.

_"Kagome."_

It called and she turned to look at the compass that rested upon the Captain's table. She didn't have to stand to know that it was pointing. "They have a shard." She said without preamble. "The barrier—their barrier is created by a shard."

Inuyasha snapped to attention as her surprisingly strong voice cut his thoughts off, his wide eyes taking her in. There were no tears on her cheeks anymore, in fact she looked distinctly determined as if she knew what had to be done now—as if she had read his mind not moments before.

The air in the room grew thick, and without having to be told he turned and looked for the compass perched upon his desk not four feet away. It was glowing softly on the table, the red arrow distinctly pointing out the window to the ship that was directly behind them as he walked over to the compass looking down into its face before he reached forward taking it into his hands. "It's pointing?" He questioned the air around him pointlessly but Kagome still nodded in return.

As he looked at the compass in his hands, his world shut down. It was not a miko—it was a well used jewel shard. In a way he felt as if he should feel relieved but in a very different far scarier way he felt even more out of control and at a loss. A miko he understood: he knew their limits, he knew that they could die but a jewel shard—the only demon he knew that had ever used one was Manten and that was the limit of his experience. He had no idea what that ship was capable of if it had a jewel shard aboard. Could it only produce the barrier that protected it or perhaps the jewel shard endowed it with even greater feats like cannonballs that aimed themselves or demon powers that were amplified beyond reason.

Inuyasha reached for his arm with the hand that wasn't gripping the compass, holding the minor flesh wound that marred his skin, his hand growing sticky with some left over blood that was already starting to dry. "_What do I do?"_ Once again the question had changed—it wasn't about just protecting Kagome from herself, or protecting his pack and children, now it was about protecting Kagome, protecting his children, protecting his pack, and fulfilling his promise to Kaede.

"We have to get the shard."

His heart stopped as Kagome's voice filled the air; not because she had spoken suddenly but because her voice might as well have been his own.

On the bed beside her Sango gasped, her jaw dropping. "Kagome you can't do this," The older girl started to speak trying to be the voice of reason. Sango wasn't scared to fight herself but she knew that Kagome was the fragile one in this situation—and she would never forgive herself if Kagome might be injured or worse, if she died within the fry. "This isn't going to be easy—these men—they're not like us they're like Manten." Sango gritted her teeth as a flashback stole its way into her psyche. A man above her, grunting, thrusting violating—she would never let another woman suffer that same fate if she could help it. "If they get a'hold of you—." Her voice trailed off but the dark promise in her words did not.

Kagome smiled knowingly in response, the look of such bitter seriousness strange on her normally charming face. "It doesn't matter, I have a promise to keep." She whispered softly. "I promised Miss Kaede, didn't I? I promised her I would collect all the shards and destroy the jewel." Kagome's eyes sparked with a strange grey fire. "And I'm the only one who can help us do that, aren't I?" She spoke as she dared to look at him with those grey stormy irises that did at the moment look as if they were truly storming, a swirling of white and black, of right and wrong, of determination and utter fear. "I can make a barrier to protect us, we can get close to them and then you can board their ship and fight, right?"

Inuyasha felt his ears twitch at the sound of the question. It was the only path, wasn't it? It was the only means of them coming out of this alive; of all of them coming out of this alive. And yet, the pit of his stomach burned, his eyes clouded with doubt, and the loud voice of the demon in his head faded into the background of his thoughts. "_If I let her fight, if I let her cast a barrier, she could—she might._" He cut the thought off, and refused to let it manifest. "No." He felt the word leave his mouth before he could even hope to control it.

"But that's the only way!" Kagome argued as she stood from the bed, a scarce two feet separating them. "I'm the only one who can make a barrier and without it we can't get the shard—," She paused as her thoughts jumbled on her tongue. "We might not even be able to live without it."

"I said no," He repeated even as the demon yelled at him, trying to be heard over the den of Inuyasha's own fears. "_I can't let her die again, I won't do it, I refuse even if it means—._" He couldn't even try to finish the thought as visions of his crew being hurt, dying, bemoaning that he had ever been made Captain floated through his brain. Every face and every cry making him feel more and more like a failure. "_I've failed them_." He realized as he finally made his decision, he would not let her die.

"Why not?" Kagome fired back as her hands flew to her hips, perching their defiantly. "It's not like we have very many options here and you know it, don't you?"

He didn't respond, he knew she was right; she was the only hope, their only hope, the men who even now were running around above their heads, fighting for their right to live—Kagome Dresmont was their only real hope: a hope he wouldn't let become real.

Kagome nodded firmly, taking his silence to mean he couldn't argue against her words. "We have to try," She told him, pleaded with him as she took a step closer to him, her hand extending outwards. "We have to at least tr—."

"We don't have to do anything," Inuyasha roared as he lost all forms of self control, his mind racing a mile a minute as fear gripped his heart, as feelings of guilt built up in his chest. He was letting everyone down but he couldn't let Kagome do this again, he couldn't watch her cast a barrier again because this time she might not come back from that blackness, this time it might take her for good, this time he might truly loose her. "You need to get the hell off this boat before one of those cannon's rips it apart!" He yelled as shoved the compass absently into the inner lining of his jacket (the table being too far away for his current level of patience) and grabbed hold of Kagome's arm before pointing at Sango. "You too Sango."

"But I can fight!" Sango started to argue as she finally rose from the bed.

"I need you to protect Kagome." He ordered as he hauled Kagome around towards the door, the splintering of wood and glass under his feet loud as he enacted the plan he had had all along. "_I won't let her die. We'll find a way to survive, I've always found a way—this time will be no different."_

_"You'll die."_

He snorted at the demon's words and continued pulling on a startled Kagome who was limp in his hands.

The young girl was stunned by the force of his voice, by the command in it, by the very desperation that seemed to be hidden within its deep brass quality. She felt like a small child, like a little girl who needed constant protect, who was incapable of protecting herself or others. "_But that's not true._" She thought to herself as he pulled harder on her arm, the pressure of his fingers against her delicate flesh causing her a slight pain which she ignored. "_I can help, I'm not weak. I've done it before. I know my barrier will work I just have to find it—I can find it, I did it with Jinenji, I did it at the mouth of the Mississippi, I can do it again—I know I can!_"

Kagome forced herself to dig her heels into the ground and yanked her arm away from a stunned Inuyasha as hard as she could. "No!" She yelled her voice loud and fierce as she stared the shocked Captain in the eye forcing him to see her. "Why can't I do it?" She questioned her voice strong. "I did it with Jinenji, I saved you then, didn't I?" She threw in his face. "You were there, you know I can do it, you saw it with your own two eyes, even if they were human!" Behind her Sango's mouth actually gapped opened, not from her ferocious words but from something else she had just let escape from her flowing lips.

Inuyasha blinked but didn't have time to really fully grasp what Kagome had just yelled in front of Sango. "It was an accident," He snarled back viciously as he reached for her only to get his hand smacked out of the way. Immediately, he growled in return practically cursing at her in the language of his father as his eyes tinged with red. "We don't know if you can do it at will," He barked at her darkly. "Fuck Kagome, there's no way you can, you've never been trained." Somewhere behind him Shippo started crying loudly his small hands gripping blindly for something to hold onto and comfort him, they came up empty.

"At least let me try." Kagome pressed, her voice tight. "_I have to try, I have to. I'm not just some weak puny girl, I'm a miko and I was given that power for a reason._"

Inuyasha sneered at her words. "I can't risk it." He told her bluntly the scowl on his face turning darker by the minute as the demon in him taunted him, telling him over and over again that he should—that it should be a risk he was willing to take, that he should—

_"Trust mate."_

Kagome huffed at his response, not finding it adequate at all as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"Gaw!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, frustrated with her to the point that he just wanted to knock her out and throw her into the shore boat without another word; unfortunately that was something he could only think about, not do. "Because I won't!"

"That's not a good reason and you know it!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as well just as another cannon made contact with the ship, this one right above their heads.

Wood splintered and books fell from their shelves, oil lamps upended and swords hung up for decoration toppled over as the ship pitched so sharply to starboard that Kagome got the distinct feeling she was standing in the air sideways for a moment. She shrieked in terror as her body seemed to float upwards, her feet having no ground to stand on and then she felt something solid—but not beneath her feet, around her waist. Warm arms circled her, pulling her against a hard and firm chest that was far sturdier than she could ever hope to be. His scent hit her nose, the smell of a forest, of a hidden stream, a phenomenon impossible to find in the middle of the ocean and she closed her eyes inhaling that fragrance as the world went upside down before righting itself once again.

Her hands came around his waist instinctively and she buried her nose further into his shirt, her face laying against that soft material finding comfort in every thread. A hand touched the back of her head, pressing her further into that cotton material and she shuddered, the feeling of safety strange after such a brutal hit from the other vessel. And then, right beside her ear, she felt lips, sensual and hurried pressing into her skin as if to kiss the hidden lobes of flesh.

"I can't."

At first the words were so soft that she could barely hear them. She strained her ears, hoping for him to speak again but the words didn't come for several minutes, at least not until her feet had somehow found the ground again and the sensation of floating had disappeared. The room went silent and her heart pounded in her chest so loud that she thought all the occupants of the Shikuro both outside on deck and within this very cabin, would be able to hear the deafening echoing of it pounding.

"I can't—I won't," He repeated, his lips brushing her ear causing her head to snap from his chest her bright eyes searching his face for his own but his eyes and very visage were covered by his choppy bangs: closed off from the world. "I won't," His voice was determined and strong, scary and commanding. "I won't let you—not again—I can't watch you—I can't see you like that—not again."

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows, there was a word omitted from those sentences, a word she felt she had heard before in the chaos that had been the past two weeks since they had returned from Jinenji.

_"She died!" _

Her heart went cold in her chest as the memory hit her like bricks falling from a high ledge. "Did I—?" She tried to speak but the word was stuck on her tongue. Could it be that she had died, not Kikyo, but her—had her dream been more than a dream, had her memories of it felt real because it had been real. Was that why, why he had changed, why he was speaking to her differently, treating her as if she was made of glass and precious and in need of great care and delicate handling. Was that why he wouldn't let her help?

Slowly, he looked at her, his deep golden eyes barely peeking out from behind his hair. "Kag—," He started to say but his voice actually broke in his throat, the words dying as he looked down once again away from her as if deeply ashamed of something. Little did she know, he was. He was ashamed of letting her die in the first place, he was ashamed for choosing her safety over his crew, he was ashamed that he was failing, that he was not completing his role as Captain to the best of his abilities. "_What would Captain Roberts say if he knew?_" Inuyasha knew the man would laugh in his face and call him a damned fool for allowing a woman to cloud his judgment.

Kagome gulped as everything fell into place. Inuyasha thought she had died. When she had woken in his arms two weeks ago and saw his worried yet relieved and loving face it had been because he had thought she was returning from the dead not simply awakening after being unconscious for a time. Inuyasha really believed that by some grace of god she had come back from the dead and now, here she was, some precious gift given to him by some caring deity and he refused to give it up, refused to share it, to give it away, to let it slip from his fingers once again. Captain Inuyasha was scared to let her go, he was scared that she might once again be lost to that blackness, to death.

But she hadn't gone to some blackness, no it hadn't been black at all, where she had gone hadn't been any color, it had been white, pure and gentle white. "_What was that place?_" Kagome asked herself, for the first time seeing it not as some strange dream but instead as a strange reality. "_Was that place hell or heaven?_" She thought to herself as she shook her head slowly back and forth. "_Did I really die?_" She wondered to herself as she tried desperately to dig up her memories of the event. Something told her that she hadn't and she believed that.

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but all the words she could think to say came up short and fickle and inadequate. "I—." Her voice hitched and she blinked back forming tears as she studied him, his eyes still hidden behind a mass of silvery hair. "_I didn't die_." She wanted to say but a loud explosion hitting her ears cut off all her thoughts.

Behind her Shippo screamed as the windows of the cabin seemed to explode shards of glass flying through the air as the room was engulfed in debris. Her feet lifted up from underneath her and she flew backwards in the air, her back coming into contact with something instantly before she fell to the ground in a heap. Her head spun from the collision and she gasped as she tried to make her body focus but her mind was far too confused by the sudden connection with the wall to even attempt to calm itself.

She felt something pull on her arm as another explosion hit her, this time so loud that everything went quiet except a dull ringing that just pushed to the back of her skull. She thought she heard a scream but it was muffled, she felt something trickle down her back but she couldn't identify what the substance was: sea spray or oil from a broken lamp or perhaps morbid blood? Something tugged on her arm again, a wave of dizziness hit her head, she blinked, silver lined her vision. For a moment, she thought that was strange.

Then the sky, she could see the sky, above her head, no, to her side. Her eyes came into focus, she was looking at the back of the ship, the windows were gone and a hole was gapping where a cannon had entered the cabin violently tearing at the abused wall. She could just see the ship that was attacking them beyond it, it seemed to have gotten closer, the barrier still shimmering as it hit the light just right. She squinted—she could see the cannons, she could see one rearing back. "_Is it—going to fire?_" She wondered vaguely her mind moving far slower than it normally would.

The thing that had pulled on her arm pulled again, this time even more firmly before it hastily moved down nipping at her waist. She felt the world rush as she suddenly was brought to her feet, everything moving in slow motion. "_Is this what it feels like to be drunk?_" She wondered as her body staggered. She saw Sango clutching Shippo to her chest, she watched as the woman motioned with her hands to the door. The silver lined her vision again and she was able to recognize the Captain, she was able to follow his shoulder, to his arm, to his hand that was clutching her tightly around the waist.

"Go Sango, get on deck, Miroku, get to Miroku."

She heard the voice but it sounded very far away. Sango moved passed her hurriedly but she wasn't even really aware of it until the Captain turned her and shoved her after Sango, pressing her through the door, forcing her outside the cabin hastily. She watched Sango's back disappear around the corner of the hall, she watched the small red head of Shippo as he held onto the other woman tightly.

"_Shippo_," She wanted to call, something telling her that this might be the last time she saw that red head, the last time she saw Sango's retreating back, something told her this might be a lot of lasts—this might be the last time she saw any of them alive.

She knew the next hit was coming before it made contact. She felt the hair on the back of her neck and her arms stand on end, she felt the air as it was sucked tight around her, she felt the ship as it spun, she felt her feet as they left the ground, she felt the Captain's arms as they were violently yanked away from her, she felt his finger tips gripping her jacket, desperately trying to hold onto her, she felt his hands as they managed to grip her arm, she felt his claws as they dug into her flesh in an attempt to pull her back to him, she felt the rush of cold air on her face, she felt the Captain's breath on her neck as he pulled them tighter together and cursed, she felt the sunshine as it touched her cheeks—she felt the cold Atlantic water engulf her the second she made contact with it.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **Well this doesn't look good at all does it? If I didn't know any better I would say Kagome and perhaps Inuyasha as well just got thrown overboard. If only you would have just made a decision earlier Inuyasha maybe that wouldn't have happen! Men...

**Bonus Point: **

Kagura has referred to a death god giving her 'special eyes' in this chapter. What mythological Japanese creature has the ability to do this? Hint: Death Note

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Yes the Lynx and the Bobcat are from the same family! Congrats to the winners:

Ravenraymoon, Kagome39, Alice's Secret Lover, HeavenlyEclipse, Warm-Amber92, Kiarra24, TheRealInuyasha, HentaiLemn, Purple Dragon Ranger, CupofTeaforAliceHatter

**Notes:**

**Captain Bartholomew Roberts** - (17 May 1682 – 10 February 1722), born John Roberts, was a Welsh pirate who raided ships off America and West Africa between 1719 and 1722. He was the most successful pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy, as measured by vessels captured, taking over 470 prizes in his career. He is also known as Black Bart but this name was never used in his lifetime. He also had "Sunday services" on his first vessel.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 3/5/2012


	47. The Aftermath

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**The Aftermath**

"So—."

Inuyasha groaned, the voice he had just barely heard actually causing his brain to throb with pain. "_God—I've never—," _He tried to open his eyes but was blinded by sunlight that only made his head pound even harder._ "I feel like I was shot in the head._" He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling almost drunk as his whole body responded by feeling as if it was swaying even though he was laying flat on his back. "_Was I shot?_" He wondered, trying to pull up any recollections of what had happened to him through his hazy mind, he came up short of any memories involving a shooting incident but the pain was a pretty good indication that something had in fact hit him in the head. "_Probably just wacked the shit out of my head_." He concluded as he tried to focus on his current situation, shifting slightly, so as to better feel the ground beneath him.

He was laying on something almost soft and moist, his clothes were wet sticking to his skin and his hair was damp, clinging to his face in clumps. He sniffed experimentally, the smell of salt assaulting his nose so strongly that it blocked out the smell of anything else that might give him a clue as to where he was. "_Salt—water, the ocean?_" He thought hazily as tried to scent the air again but just came back with more of the heavy salty smell. "_I'm still by the ocean but—,"_ He allowed his fingers to dig slightly into the ground. "_Sand?_" He realized as his hand sunk into the soft substrate. "_A beach?_" He tried to open his eyes but could only groan as his head protested the action.

"You awake yet," The earlier voice spoke again, it was so familiar, so very familiar. "Or just moaning in your sleep?"

"_That voice?"_ He tried to focus on it, to focus on that familiarity. "_I know that voice_."

"You're some kind of tough guy, huh?" The voice snorted, the sound leading into a deep throaty chuckle as something that sounded like clothes rustling or the wind changing direction met Inuyasha's ears. "Always were, weren't you—at least that's what everybody said," The voice almost sounded like it was talking to itself, thoughtfully revisiting things long passed. "Personally, I thought you were just an idiot."

Inuyasha opened his eyes in response to the blunt tone only to close then tight as he felt a sharp stabbing sensation in his leg from attempting to sit up. "_What did I do to my leg?"_ He wondered but couldn't find the will to open his eyes to see what was wrong, instead he took a deep breath, scenting the air for blood: it was hard to find underneath the overlying smell of salt but it was there, just faintly so, as if it was dried and not free flowing. "_What happened?_" He asked himself as he tried to put it all together: the pounding in his head that he couldn't explain, the haziness of his befuddled mind, the slight ringing in his ears, the smell of sand, blood and—

He scented the air again expecting to smell something foreign on the air, a scent that he wouldn't recognize, the scent that belonged to the voice that was talking to him but that voice had no scent, no scent at all that he could discern. "Aa—a?" He tried to speak as he opened his eyes forcing himself to focus and look, to see.

At first he was met with only a world of black and then it flooded with light leaving only traces of that blackness on the edges of his vision. He blinked until all the blackness had gone and then froze as he took in the sight of a man he hadn't seen in over sixty years. "Captain?" The word left his mouth as his eyes looked at the Welshman sitting on a piece of drift wood some five feet away from him.

He was tall, dark skinned from constant time spent in the sun, his hair greasy yet curly, a dark brown in color, but hard to see because it was hidden underneath a wide brimmed three cornered hat with a large flamboyant red feather stashed around the top, just as Inuyasha remembered. His clothes were standard to his trade, and yet flamboyant and memorable, bright red and almost showy, a rich fabric that Inuyasha knew all too well. He gulped, his hands somehow finding enough strength to move and finger the fabric of that very jacket resting on Inuyasha's very body. "_Impossible_," He moved his mouth to form the word but couldn't find the strength in his throat to speak. He shook slightly blinking over and over again in disbelief as he looked on at a ghost of the past.

Slowly, his eyes traveled down, trying to focus on something that was not so confusing to his almost drunken state. In the man's hands a sharp knife was put to use peeling an apple slowly, trying to get the skin to come off in one continuous motion instead of breaking into bits of peel—a game from Inuyasha's youth that he had introduced to the well-dressed Captain.

"Look at you," The man shook his head back and forth slowly, not making eye contact with Inuyasha as he continued to peel the apple. "You idiot." The man sighed heavily sounding greatly disappointed as he continued to peel the apple with his knife. "I know I taught you better." He mumbled as the peel finally fell to the ground, having been completely freed of the fruit it protected. The man studied the fruit for a moment, seeming to debate with himself the best way to eat it. After an instant he shrugged, gave up decorum and shoved his knife back in his boot before taking a large bit of the ripe fruit, the juices dribbling down his chin. "It's—dis'i'pointin' boy." He said around a mouthful of fruit.

Inuyasha cringed, his stomach turning at the sight, the sensation of water gurgling in his stomach hit him and he got the distinct feeling that he had swallowed far too much of it. "Wh—t?" The word barely left his mouth before he clamped it shut, bile rising in his throat.

"You should have trusted your instincts, boy," The man said as he bit into the apple again his bright bluish green eyes studying the fruit. He chewed slowly, thoughtfully, before he swallowed the lump of food, those dazzling eyes turning upwards to look out at something Inuyasha's eyes were still too blurry to see. "I thought I taught you better than that, I really did."

The older man, the human man, looked down at the apple again and shook his head before turning and finally looking Inuyasha full in the face. The demon boy winced and closed his eyes before opening them in complete and utter disbelief as he finally realized something heart stopping: he could see through the man, he could actually see the sky behind him, the white fluffy clouds, and the sea gulls riding the breeze.

"I may not be a demon boy," The older man's lips moved and when they did Inuyasha could see all the way through his mouth and out the other side of his head. "But even I know to trust my gut." He pointed at his stomach with the hand free of the apple. "If you would've trusted your gut you wouldn't be here right now."

Inuyasha tried to nod but his body was frozen to the point that he couldn't even blink.

"It's gon'na be a hard day for ya, hard week at that," The man said, the ghost of a smile on his translucent lips as he turned his eyes into the sun closing them as if to take in that warm radiance for just a moment. "That's how you like it though, isn't it?" Captain Roberts muttered as he opened his eyes and turned and looked at Inuyasha with true and deep affection. "You always were an idiot." He said as he palmed the browning produce in his hand and licked his lips before inclining his head forward towards the apple, offering up the half eaten fruit. "Want some?"

The dog demon promptly turned onto his stomach and heaved, the taste of salt water and stomach acid burning his mouth as he emptied the contents of his belly. With the last of his strength he pushed off on the sand and managed to drop his weight a few much needed inches away from the small pool of vomit. Laying on his back, eyes closed he gulped down much needed oxygen, the air just pushing into his lungs as he tried to calm his heart rate back down.

Several minutes passed and he heard nothing except the unmistakable sound of the ocean as it swelled onto the soft sand only to disappear back into the sea. "Captain?" He questioned softly as his mind started to go blank, he tried to open his eyes but the world came out blurry again. "I need," He tried to speak as thirst smoldered on his tongue. "Wa—." His whole brain went numb and he opened his eyes wide looking at the spot where his Captain had been. No one was there, not even the apple. "_Am I hallucinating or was that really a ghost?"_ He wondered as his vision went black again. "_Stay_ _awake._" He told himself but his brain was fuzzy and sleep sounded so good.

The faint resounding noise of footsteps managed to bring him back before he blacked out. Despite his dry throat, he had the good decency to growl a warning even as the vibration of his throat stung and the subsequent wince made his head split with pain. "_Damn_." He thought, his ears twitching, trying urgently to hear whatever was moving around him but the air was still, not even the wind moving anymore. Calming his breath, concentrating, he forced himself to hear what no other type of demon could ever hope to hear. His head pounded, his heart stilled in his chest, and he opened his eyes slowly, the sound of someone breathing—deep in his ears.

He groaned as the bright sunlight burned his pupils causing them to constrict painfully fast. With a moan he brought one hand up to try to touch the space right above his eyes; his fingers missed and instead padded over his cheeks and then lazily and uncoordinated moved lower brushing his bottom lip, one of his claws nicking the tender flesh in the process. He hissed and pulled back before trying to open his eyes again, he was met with sun, blue, and the unwelcomed return of the burning sensation in his retinas.

"Too bright." He grumbled and closed his eyes again as he rubbed his temple, a feeling of stickness, that tacky quality that blood has coating his fingers. "_My head is killing me_." He thought, not yet able to put together that he was bleeding from the head rather badly.

"Na-hna-tlv a-s-ga-yv!"

His ears perked on his head but his eyes didn't dare open again, the sound of breathing had turned into the sound of talking, a deep male voice, old and hoarse with age. "_Is it a hallucination?_" He wondered as the strange language played back in his head. "_Yeah, I'm hallucinating, I'm hallucinating._" Part of him wanted to laugh, the other part of him really wanted to throw up again.

"Ga-do ha-dv-ne-ha, a-do-da?"

His eyes popped opened stunned, someone, someone much younger had answered the weird old sounding hallucination. "_What the hell?"_ He thought as he looked around his mind reeling, not because the hallucination was still ongoing but because he hadn't recognize the language the hallucinations were speaking in at all: a completely new sensation for him.

Suddenly, the brightness of the sun was blocked out and he was greeted with the sight of a man's face—a man with dark streaks and spots in his tan colored hair and dark glistening eyes, in line with ears that were on the side of his head sharp and pointed. "_A demon?_" Inuyasha felt panic surge in his heart and he tried to stand but found his body frozen, he couldn't move.

"O-si-yo," The man started to speak as he tilted his head to the side, a necklace of bone on his neck catching Inuyasha's attention. It was bone and feathers on a bare chest—a dark tanned chest—he was a native but he wasn't human. "Ga to de tsa' to a'?"

Inuyasha blinked, the older man was addressing him, that much he knew but he had no idea what the man was asking him, hell, he didn't even know what language the question was being asked in or where the hell he was or what the fuck was going on, "_I'm just hallucinating again_." He told himself but he knew that was a lie, unlike the image of Captain Roberts, this man was solid and his scent was sharp in Inuyasha's nose—this man was real and he was asking Inuyasha a question that he expected to be answered. "Aaa—," He drew out the noise and blinked the man nodded as if understanding and looked away from him off to the left.

"Tsa-la-gi s hi-wo-ni?" The man started to speak causing Inuyasha pause.

He furrowed his brow and looked towards the man's left as well his expression tight and confused. Another man was standing a few feet away and next to him was a sight he knew all too well, "Kagome!" He practically screamed as he scrambled to his feet so quickly that his head spun and he immediately fell back to the ground, groaning in immeasurable pain. "Fuck—," He moaned as pain shot up his side. "What the—dear lord." He winced as his leg seemed to catch on fire. "_What did I do—why didn't I smell her—what the hell, when did I break my leg?_" His mind was a jumble of thoughts, chaotic and incomprehensible.

He heard gibberish behind him and then felt a hand on his back. "You must be careful," The old raspy voice told him, soft and kind, understanding. "You are hurt badly both in leg and in head." The strong but old hand pushed him downward until he was sitting his legs sprawled out in front of him.

For a moment he focused on his leg, his eyes taking in the sight of horribly burned flesh and dried blood that was effectively gluing his ripped up pants to his skin. He gulped, the pain and stinging in the busted and blistered limb sizzling up his leg as if it was still on fire. Experimentally, he tried to move the extremity, only to see white behind his eyelids as his whole world almost blacked out.

"Careful!" The old man chastised as he reached for Inuyasha, lightly pressing down on the back of his neck with his thumb and pointer finger. Surprisingly, Inuyasha went limp at the contact, an old instinct from his very infancy causing his body to react by shutting down. "There now," The old man continued his voice gruff yet soothing. "Do not try to move."

"But—," Inuyasha weakly protested. "Kagome."

"No," The voice sounded wavy as if the old man was shaking his head as he spoke. "Woman is fine."

Vaguely, Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows, just now realizing that the funny gibberish had dissipated into a language he knew all too well. "English?" He mumbled to himself as if the fact that he suddenly understood the old man was a thing of legends.

"Yes," The old man's voice sounded like he was smiling, like he was amused. "I speak your tongue," He chuckled before adding, "But I doubt you speak mine."

"Tongue?" Inuyasha grumbled confused but only shook the thought from his mind, forcing it to focus back on something far more important. Gulping down the ongoing swell of bile in his throat, he inhaled deeply and attempted to look back at where he thought Kagome was only to find that she wasn't there anymore. "Kagome?" He called desperately panic swelling in his heart because he couldn't find her. "Where's she?" He felt the terror rising in him consuming him.

"She is fine." The old man told him, his voice sounding supremely honest as he touched Inuyasha's shoulder reassuringly. "Whatever hurt you did not touch her."

"Hurt me?" Inuyasha mumbled and then his eyes widened as a faint memory tickled his very brain. A ship, there had been a ship and Kagome—something—something had happened, a cannonball had hit the Shikuro, no multiple cannon balls had hit them and there was something about a flag and trusting a barrier, trusting his mate. Inuyasha frowned, the memories growing so hazy that they fell back into nothing once again. "I—I don't, I can't—I can't rem—ber," He looked up at the man taking in the kind face of the demon before him.

"_Tan hair—almost blond_." He thought as he took in the man as if just seeing for the first time, or second. "_Blacks spots and stripes—how odd."_ He wrinkled his nose as his eyes followed the strange flowing hair that ran down the back of the man's neck almost like a mane before it disappeared into dark skin almost gold in color not from being in the sun, but just naturally that strange dark crisp gold. Inuyasha blinked trying to recall any demon that looked like that but came up short. Raising his eyes back upwards, he focused on the old wrinkled face. "_He's as old as Myoga_." Inuyasha mused as he took in the strange outlined eyes, "_Raccoon eyes_," He thought as he took in the darkened rings around the man's dark orbs. "_No, not quiet, they're too thin_." He realized and automatically his nose smelled the air for help in his identification, the smell made him grimaced. "Ōyamaneko?"

The old man narrowed his eyes confused and turned his head towards his companion who merely shrugged. Slowly, he turned back around eyeing Inuyasha with a new found apprehension. "Pardon?"

Inuyasha frowned at the man's confusion, not yet registering that his words hadn't been English. "You're—," He whispered hazily as the English word floated through his mind but refused to correlate to his tongue. "Bob—neko."

"Bobcat you mean, yes, we are." The younger of the two men deduced and nodded his head thoughtfully. "And you're a common dog."

"Fucking flag." Inuyasha actually laughed, his concussion not allowing him to really think straight at the moment and realize the strange coincidence. Somewhere to his left, a soft moan rose into the air, a gentle girlish sound that made every hair on Inuyasha's body stand on end.

"_Mate_." The demon in him whispered for the first time since he had awoken.

Inuyasha smiled at the very thought, his mind accepting what the demon had said and as if on instinct he growled softly, the sound making the other men freeze. Even though they were different species and cultures, they were still from the same demon race and the word for 'mate' was virtually universal.

The younger bobcat male looked at the older, the two exchanging a look of complete silent conversation before the younger glanced back down at Inuyasha, his lips in an unreadable line. "Your mate is fine," The younger of the two bobcat's told him easily. "Common Dog."

"Close eyes," The older encouraged gently, his voice that of a father experienced with strong willed pups and their need to protect their mates. "When you wake, you be reunited."

Perhaps it was the undiagnosed severe concussion he had suffered, or maybe it was the bazaar visit from his ghostly past, or perhaps it was simply because the voice of the old man had reminded him of the voice of another old man from long ago. Whatever the reason was, Inuyasha felt himself obeying even against his will. "She'll be safe?" He asked as his eyes drooped, as his head spun, as his vision tinted once again with black.

"Yes," The old man reassured as he reached forward and gently ruffled Inuyasha's hair as if Inuyasha had been a son and not a stranger on a beach. "I give my word, she will be safe."

"I can trust you?" The dog demon muttered as his world started to sway again, the darkness overtaking his vision almost completely now, just one small pinpoint of light giving him any indication that he was still conscious.

"Trust is not something made easily on chance meetings," The man commented cryptically, his voice wise with years of knowledge and lessons learned. "But," He paused as if collecting his thoughts or amending his statements. "In this case, I think it's best."

Inuyasha blinked trying to force himself to stay awake just a few precious seconds longer. "If you hurt her," He said looking into the face of the old bobcat as firmly and coherently as he possibly could. "I'll kill you."

The old man smiled, his dark outlined eyes wrinkling with creases of age. "I would not doubt you." He nodded as he touched Inuyasha's forehead with just his fingertips, the gesture meant to be soothing. "Sleep, Common Dog," He whispered, his voice harmonious with the sound of the waves rising and falling from the beach. "Sleep."

And Inuyasha obeyed, closing his eyes as the tips of those fingers gently massaged his head with such skill that they easily wiped all memories and thoughts from his mind, their rhythmic motion eradicating the wakefulness of his brain until he found himself drifting away, his last and only thoughts of Kagome laying a few short feet away.

-break-

Naraku clutched both of his fists at his sides as he stared at the woman, not believing what she had just said in the least but knowing that if it was plausible or even remotely possible then it was a something he was going to have to believe—but was not yet prepared too. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, "_Can I trust it? Is it worth it?_" He told himself with a shake of his head as all of her words and revelations ran amuck in his brain, taunting him, daring him to believe what he had never heard of before.

Truthfully, he didn't really understand the situation quite yet, he knew nothing of death spirits or the properties of their eyes, or if they could be used by a person not born with them. In fact, all he really knew for sure at the moment was that this woman was a wind demon with a haughty and downright annoying disposition that made him want to strangle her slowly with his bare hands. In short, Naraku Morgan was out of his element which pissed him off just as much if not more than the smirk on the wind demons lips.

Growling darkly, he narrowed his eyes before glancing over at Hiten, taking in the older man's appearance. Hiten was standing tall, if not a little tilted to the side, gazing at the wind demon with eyes knowledgeable yet still questioning. "_Do you know?"_ Naraku thought to himself as he looked back at the wind demon and grimaced. _"If she's telling the truth, Hiten?" _His subconscious mind's voice sounded like a scream, one so loud that it was almost as if he was trying to make Hiten hear his own thoughts. _"Do these death spirits exist?"_ He bit his lip and turned his glance back to Hiten, his eyes fixed on the older man who was still leaning back against the wall looking not the least bit confused now. "_Damn it!" _He gritted his teeth so hard that one of the molars actually chipped from the pressure.

The sound of the tooth breaking off permeated the room causing both the wind demon and Hiten to actually flinch slightly. The sight of the woman's faint wince turning into a narrow and brief frown giving Naraku pause. "_She flinched?_" The thought taunted his brain as he rubbed his tongue against the now broken tooth before swallowing the fragment left behind without preamble.

This was the first time, since the start of the conversation, that the demon woman had even remotely lost her composer (that he was aware of and could actually see for himself anyway). A slow smile formed on Naraku's lips as somewhere deep in his psyche, confidence began to bud once again like a small black rose whose large thorns were already coated in the dried blood of a maiden's hands.

_"I'll see if you're lying little girl." _He almost said the words out loud but instead merely purred his delight, the sound low and long in his throat as he turned back to the woman, hatred forming in his eyes as he took in her appearance. She was gauging him with those ruby eyes again, giving him a look of deep contemplation that soon turned back into her characteristic smirk but this time—Naraku easily ignored it. "_Smirk all you want woman," _He clicked his tongue_. "After all, it will be easy enough to test those eyes and if you're lying—,"_ The thought trailed off sickeningly in his brain as a grin of his own dark, sick and sinister filled his face.

The wind demon felt an uneasy shiver go up and down her spin as she took in the look on his face, "_What is he up too?_" She wondered briefly as she watched Naraku take a slow step forward, his eyes lighting up with a bright, red hot fire of black coal. Involuntarily, she shuddered and leaned away from him slightly narrowing her eyes to pinpoints as if to threaten silently.

Naraku tapped his chin with one white hand in response as he slowly, tauntingly ran his tongue over his front two teeth, then the four at the bottom, then his upper lip, and then leisurely the bottom one before closing his mouth and sucking his lips into a tight thin line.

"Dear girl," He whispered softly. "In all the commotion," His voice was laced with something so deathly sweet that it actually made the air in the room grow heavier with its malice. "I just realized that I have been rather—shall we say rude," He offered with a slight tilt of his hand beside his head. "And have forgotten to give you my name." He bowed just ever so slightly at his words. "I do apologize for my brashness," He placed one hand to his breast expertly while looking her directly in the eye. "My name is Naraku Morgan, Master of this vessel and, if I might be so bold as to ask," He smiled showing off the perfect teeth of a man who had been born into the highest class. "For your name?"

She gulped slowly, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what Naraku's obvious new angle was. She hadn't been expecting him to respond to her taunting with such a, well, mature response. He was supposed to be so angry and out of control that he was unable to control himself when properly provoked, and yet, here he was in complete control once again, every metaphorical feather perfectly back in its place. She glanced at the man behind him, the demon called Hiten, her eyes looking at his face taking in his own mild signs of confusion. Her eyes narrowed further knowing that if the other man in the room was confused—then something was truly wrong. Her skin prickled, tiny goose bumps forming on her flesh as her instincts started to take over.

"_Should I tell-u Naraku my name?"_ She asked herself as she pursed her lips darkly. It was common knowledge in the demon world that there were those of their race that could in fact enchant someone with simply the person's name but Naraku did not belong to one of those groups of demons, he was only a common weasel and nothing more. "_I've never heard-o of a weasel having that kind of power-u._" She told herself but the strange foreboding feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach told her that there was something wrong with this whole scenario. "_What choice do I have though?"_ She told herself as she watched him closely. "_And what-to harm could Naraku knowing really do? If Naraku can't enchant-to me with my name then there's no problem-u, is there?_" She finally nodded coming to the conclusion that it shouldn't do any harm. "Kagura."

Hiten cocked an eyebrow, "_What a strange name_." He told himself as he eyed the rather bizarre girl, his eyes traveling to her dress still crumpled on the ground. "_And strange clothes and that accent_." He looked back up at her with his eyebrow stilled raised as he took in the peculiar way she was sitting on her knees. "_And a strange way to sit, that must be uncomfortable_." He concluded before turning his attention towards Naraku once again as the younger demon began to speak.

"Kagura?" Naraku repeated her name once again with a dry laugh. "Is that your name or did you sneeze?"

Kagura frowned darkly, the red rubies that made up her vision, growing darker as she clutched her fist. With a deep breath, the smile came back, however, and she leaned backwards on her hands from her strange position on her knees. "I hope it-to does not offend yuu." She spoke primly, adding only after a brief pause. "Good sir."

Naraku laughed loudly, causing Kagura's eyes to widen and Hiten to actually stumble slightly backwards. "Aw, good woman," Naraku mocked after a moment causing Kagura to frown darkly. "You've had a rather long and difficult evening, have you not?" He spoke, his voice almost gentile.

Still unable to discern his angle, Kagura merely nodded and smiled back at him sweetly. "It-to has been rather—long-u and tremendously—difficult-o."

Naraku gave her a pitying look before turning towards Hiten snapping his fingers as if the man was a servant and not a Captain. "Hiten," He spoke with an airy quality that was absolutely horrifying coming from his lips.

"Aye sir?" The full demon behind him responded quickly, pushing himself away from the wall to study his master with a light frown. He, just like Kagura, was unable to discern what was happening within Naraku's mind at the moment. "_Is he going mad?" _He briefly thought, taking in the evidence for it as he watched Naraku give him a loop sided, almost childish grin as the younger man motioned towards the woman. "_Okay—," _He thought as a dark chill ran though his body at the sight_. "That ain't right_."

"Take this lovely lady." Naraku spoke, his voice practically dripping with sugar as he leisurely, frighteningly turned and looked at Kagura that sickeningly sweet dark sinister smile he had worn not moments before coming back to his face. "And introduce her to Miss Cummings."

Hiten blinked rapidly in surprise just as the wind enchantress let out a small and almost unheard gasp, as if she too had not been expecting this turn of events. Hiten eyed her at the sound, but her face betrayed no signs of surprise only a haughty grin and an intimidating stare. "_Did she—I thought._" He shook his head and let the thought slide, most likely it had been his imagination at work and the woman had in fact not uttered anything.

Recovering from his thoughts quickly, Hiten nodded his head towards Naraku as he directed a small wave of the hand towards the woman still sitting on the bed. "Let's go girl." He told her sternly, giving her a look that said she needed to stand and stand now.

Kagura nodded in response, catching his eye, conveying the message, "_What's-u wrong with Naraku?_" With her blood colored irises.

Hiten ignored the look, knowing better than to say or even convey a message when Naraku was in the room. The man—well boy—saw things, he had a knack for paranoia that would match even a childless widow in the middle of a war zone. Moving away from her, he started for the door, grunting in her direction so she would get the idea and follow him. "_We need to get the hell out of this room_." He told himself, as he just barely glanced at Naraku who was situating himself at the desk now, sitting comfortably in one of the chairs, his feet crossed in such a way that he looked more like a woman than the master of a ship. "_How deceiving_." Hiten thought to himself, well aware that Naraku was more dangerous than any man he had ever met. "_That baby face—,"_ He told himself with a blunt shake of his head. "_Don't trust that baby face_."

Behind him, Kagura stood to her feet slowly slipping the dainty appendages downwards to met the ground nearly silently, her eyes studying Hiten's back as he reached for the door, his hand almost on the handle only to freeze as Naraku's commanding voice entered both of their ears.

"Mr. Hiten?"

Said man's heart beat quickened, "_So close_." He gulped as he realized that escape was on the verge of being taken from him. Steadying himself, he turned and looked behind him making eye contact with the man comfortably sitting in _his_ desk chair as if he were a king. "Yes ser?"

Naraku idly touched the wood of the desk, his hands brushing up against a map that was laid out, the chart for their current position. "I could really use you here at the moment." He clicked his tongue and released a tired sigh, as if the whole scenario was boring him. "Get Mr. Dresmont to do the dirty work." He told him as he moved his hands off the table and instead leaned back in the chair, propping his boots up on the solid oak. "Would you?" He added before turning his dark eyes towards Hiten giving him a look that only the devil should have been able to give.

"_Don't trust that baby face_." Hiten told himself with another large, nearly audible gulp. Knowing better than to disobey, he hastily turned back towards the door opening it with a rough calloused hand before he called out across the whole of the Thunder with a set of very powerful lungs, "Mr. Dresmont!"

Instantly from seemingly nowhere, Richard Dresmont appeared in the small hallway, hurriedly making his way towards Captain Hiten who winced at the malnourished sight. Mr. Dresmont's once fattened body from his somewhat aristocratic life now appeared unable to even hold his clothes up: the fabric of his pants hanging low on his waist and tied by a slip of leather because his traditional and well crafted belt was far too large to actually be used by the slimming man anymore. His jacket was no better, for where he had once filled out the jacket nicely, he now could barely keep it on his presently drooping shoulders.

"You needed me Captain?" He asked when he came to stand in front of Hiten, raising his head upwards to reveal his hollowing cheeks and the dark circles that ringed underneath his eyes.

"Yes, take this—um—," He hesitated, looking over his shoulder to see that Naraku was still sitting on the chair feet propped up and eyes closed before turning his attention to Kagura who was watching him expectantly. "Woman," He decided on upon noticing her twinging frown, no need to have two people with unpredictable fuses on the ship at the moment. "And put her in with the old woman?"

Mr. Dresmont, honestly, looked surprised at the order but nevertheless responded with a crisp. "Aye, Captain." Before motioning towards the woman, still dressed quite inappropriately in Hiten's shirt and her strange slip like under-dress, blushing slightly at the sight Mr. Dresmont's hands made a large sweeping gesture towards the door. "Please come with me Miss." He addressed formally.

Hiten worried his lip at the decorum in the man's voice. "_There's no way he'll be able to get her in the cell if she doesn't want to go_." He realized easily as he watched them start to leave, his feet moving to catch up with them with a will of their own. "Mr. Ricker," He called out his booming voice easily heard. "Help him with 'er."

"I'm on 'er, sir!" Came the response of a man from somewhere out on deck.

Mr. Dresmont turned towards Hiten giving his thanks by way of a nod before the two disappeared, the woman not even saying a word of protest—only moving along quietly—, "_And that's what worries me_." Hiten muttered internally with a snort as he turned back into the cabin, his mind focusing on the present, focusing on Naraku Morgan.

Easily and quietly, he closed the door as he stepped back into the cabin fully, his eyes fixated on Naraku who was still sitting in the desk chair not four feet away from him. Uneasily, Hiten leaned against the wall of his cabin, his instincts telling him now was not the time to turn his back on the younger, pretty much unstable demon who was gingerly tapping a finger against the wood, his eyes staring into the nothingness of the desk's varnished surface, his lips drawn in a tight line as he inhaled deeply before exhaling loudly back out through his nose.

"She's interesting," The young man spoke, his eyes practically glaring into the surface of the desk. "What—," He started as he turned those terrifying eyes towards Hiten. "Do you think of her story, of the death spirits?"

Hiten cleared his throat, he had wondered if a demon so young might know of such things. "Only what I heard as a boy in Spain."

"Spain?"

"Yes," He confirmed slowly as he eyed the man wearily. "I was born in Spain, my grandfather told me stories of the death spirits."

"I see," Naraku nodded, accepting the information gracefully. "You don't have much of an accent for someone born in Spain."

"My grandfather was a scholar." Hiten responded vaguely, hoping to phrase his words just right. "He spoke English and a few other languages and he forced me to learn young so I wouldn't speak with an accent as an adult."

"What kind of stories did your grandfather tell you?" Naraku ignored the freely given information, deeming it too trivial to even bother putting to memory.

"Um—well, a—," He struggled slightly. "He told me that they are spirits that are different from us." Hiten strained his memory, being almost eight hundred years old it was hard to remember something that had happened so very long ago when he had been but a tiny child. "They kind of have demon powers but they aren't demons or humans—they're something else all together." He scratched the back of his head as the fuzzy memory flaunted itself at the back of his mind. "They pray on us—humans, demons—they use their eyes to find people who are dying and when the person actually dies." He paused his voice growing quiet, melancholy. "The death spirit comes and takes their soul." He looked away from Naraku at the ground, briefly thinking of his grandfather, briefly wondering if the old man had seen a death spirit when he had died.

Naraku cleared his throat loudly, pushing his feet off the desk and slamming them into the ground, the sound startling Hiten out of his memories of an old man who smelled of tobacco and dusty books.

"Yes—well," Hiten grumbled darkly, crossing his arms over his chest haughtily as he come completely back to himself, ignoring the weak memories of youth. "That's what my grandfather told me."

"Hmm," Naraku hummed intriguingly. "So these so called death spirit's eyes, find dying people?"

"Yes." Hiten agreed.

"If they can do that—," Naraku leaned his head back in thought, staring at the ceiling. "Might they be able to find the Shikon fragments as well?"

Hiten really wasn't sure if Naraku was talking to him or to himself but chose to voice his opinion anyway. "It's possible, assuming she actually has a death spirit's eyes."

Naraku gave him a sideways frown that quickly turned into a full-fledged smirk. "Well, we could guess on it all day." He told Hiten as he stood up and stretched slightly, his coat straining as his arms raised above his head and his back popped. "Or," He posed the question as he lowered his arms back to his sides. "We could give her a test."

-break-

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, his eyes opening slightly as he came back into wakefulness once more. No light met his eyes this time but he still winced, closing them with a groan as a sharp pounding immediately started in his head. "_Where am I?"_ He wondered vaguely, his mind racing trying to remember what had happened but coming up short.

He strained, trying to access some forgotten memory, trying to dig up anything that might give him some sort of clue. Suddenly, there was a flash behind his eyelids, thousands of pictures and memories assaulting him. The sun bright above his head, the sound of ebbing tides, white clouds, a man sitting on drift wood, his Captain, an apple, a knife, sand underneath his finger tips, the smell of the ocean, gibberish he didn't understand, footsteps, the face of an old man, a bobcat, neko he had called it, hands on the back of his neck, comforting words floating around his head, the smell of Irish lilies—

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened fully the image of something unknown yet beautiful striking him to the very core. His eyes dilated to see around him, the sight causing him to pause, the memory of that beauty fading, making way for confusion. "Mud?" He realized first as he stared at the walls that housed him: they were circular, made from sticks and mud that formed primitive but highly affective bricks. His eyes traveled upwards, widening as he recognized the familiar hay made thatching that was very similar to the roofs he had known as a boy.

His eyes traveled downwards after a moment of intrigue, taking in the low shelves, the small baskets made from reeds woven together, bowls that looked to be made from turtle shells, and cups that appeared to be carved from hallowed sugar cane. He blinked, confused, his hands went limp brushing up against something soft, startling him. He had half expected to feel sand, sand like his last memories of the beach but this was no sand. He glanced down taking in the soft black fur, without even needing to scent it he knew it was the fur of a panther.

Sluggishly, still dazed, he reached with the tips of his fingers and felt the soft pelt. Being careful to mind his claws, he took in the delicious texture and after a moment pressed down on it curiosity making him wonder if this was a mattress and filled with baby soft feathers or something else entirely. He furrowed his brow as he pushed his hand down, it was soft and yielding like a typical mattress and yet hard as well. His ears twitched as the sound of something with a husk, like you might find on corn stocks, rubbed against each other. He tilted his head to the side in wonder and pulled the corner of the pelt upwards to see the contents of the 'mattress' his eyebrows raising in surprise as they lit upon a plant like substance.

Subconsciously, he inhaled, his nose picking up the smell of cane, sugar cane and a simultaneously a fire—cedar wood burning by the texture of the smoke. He sniffed again, the sniff turning into a sniffle and then a sneeze as the strong smell of green wood burning reached him. "Uggg." He moaned as he tried desperately to hold the onslaught of sneezes at bay, his head feeling as if it was being ripped apart with each jarring motion.

"You are awake, Common Dog?"

Inuyasha's head snapped to the small covered entrance of the hut that was now being held opened by an old man who he recognized. "You?" Inuyasha whispered, words attempting to form on his tongue but unable to really take shape. "Who—," He swallowed hard, his throat unbelievably dry.

"I am Onaconah, Common Dog—," The man smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more predominant as light flooded in behind him from the very fire he had smelt. "You remember, my son and I found you on beach." He pointed a finger in what appeared to be only a random direction to Inuyasha but probably meant something to the old man.

Inuyasha licked his lips, their chapped texture causing him to wince. The old man seemed to realize it and moved further into the hut, going over to one of the low shelves, picking up one of the small turtle shell bowls before dunking it into what appeared to be a jug of something. The sound of water being disturbed and then pulled upwards, soft pads of it trickling back down into the barrel, filled Inuyasha ears and he felt his throat tighten with the need to quench his thirst.

The man, Onaconah, made his way across the room, kneeling next to the mattress made from sugar cane stocks and panther pelts, his old wrinkled hands holding the turtle bowl to Inuyasha's lips.

Pride made Inuyasha push backwards away from the old man in favor of reaching with a surprisingly shaky hand in order to take it and drink under his own power. His hand never made it to the bowl, however, and he cussed loudly as he had to lower the shaky appendage back down to the makeshift bed, unable to hold it up for more than a few seconds. The old man patiently held the bowl, his old dark eyes flashing with a predatorial gleam as the light from outside hit them just right.

With a deep and collecting breath, Inuyasha reached for the bowl again, his shaking hands somewhat under control but still moving so badly that he wouldn't be able to hold the bowl steady long enough to bring it to his lips and drink. "Fuck." He ground out, hating the feeling of being this weak as he dropped his hand back down to the bed, anger building in him.

With the wisdom of one who has raised many pups, the old man reached down taking Inuyasha's hand (much to the younger man's surprise) and placing it on the bowl, using his own to help steady it. Together, with Onaconah's hand on one side and Inuyasha's on the other, they raised the turtle shell together and Inuyasha drank, almost under his own power.

The dog demon savored the feel of the liquid down his tight throat and sighed almost dreamily as the feeling of being completely dehydrated started to dwindle with each gulp. Almost as soon as the feeling had taken hold of him, it dissipated as did the water and Inuyasha lowered his hand away from the bowl, allowing the Indian man to take it back into his lone control.

Onaconah set the bowl down beside the bed with his old hands and set moved to sit, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands as he studied the younger man. "You remember?" He asked bluntly, that certain bluntness that comes with having lived for a very long time. "The beach, you remember?"

Inuyasha ran his tongue around his mouth, feeling out the water he had just drank, his mind still so focused on the soothing quality of it that he really didn't want to take the time to consider the man's question. After a few seconds of relaxation, however, his mind with a will of its own slowly went back to that beach, the memories washing over him once again.

_"You awake yet," The earlier voice spoke again, it was so familiar, so very familiar. "Or just moaning in your sleep?"_

"_Was that real?_" He wondered but he knew it hadn't been, after all Captain Roberts had appeared to him transparent and he knew of no human or demon that was transparent—invisible yes—transparent no. "_So I hallucinated and then—,"_ The image of a woman, just out of sight, her white hand on the brownish sand, laying with her fingertips pointed up and curved as if she had been clutching something but could no longer hold onto it and so had let go. His mind tried to place the image, it was an important one, one he should know and yet it escaped him. "_Who?_" He wondered as his mind eye began to paint a familiar image.

He could see: a smile made with rosy lips tinted the color of spring sakura, tan skin brushed by dark midnight hair that just barely reached red cheek bones high and round. He smiled despite himself, a feeling welling in his heart that he couldn't tame, he closed his eyes and there projected on his eyelids that figure formed more thoroughly.

He could see her: she was smiling at him, her chin tilted upwards, the sun kissing her face, her eyes closed tight with pleasure, her hands tucked behind her hour glass figure, a slight curl from her black hair ruffling an imagined wind against the tan color of her beautiful neck marked by his fangs in. He stared at her, at the image on the back of his eyelids, his heart stopping dead in his chest as the sun stopped hitting her face, darkening her tan skin further. She brought a hand up to her right cheek, catching a stray hair, her eyes opening as she caught it between her fore and pointer fingers moving it behind her ear leisurely.

He inhaled sharply as that grey storm met him head on after she had place that unruly hair. Beautiful, grey eyes, filled to the brim with every emotion he had ever known to exist present, swirling between black and white. It was a storm he would never misidentify. "Kagome!" His eyes snapped opened as he moved without preamble swinging his legs out to the side of the 'mattress' and attempting to stand, only to hiss as his foot came in contact with the ground, pain shooting up through his leg. "Shi—fu—god—damn it!" He cursed loudly as his body fell backwards much to his surprise.

With almost divine speed the old man was at his side instantly, grabbing hold of his arm and lowering him back down on the soft panther pelt. "Be careful, Common Dog." He said as he forced Inuyasha to lay back down with a firm hand. "Your leg is badly damaged."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as the pain built in his leg, the sensation reminding him of the one time in his life he had had boiling water dumped on him, only this was worse. "What the fuck?" He ground out as he threw his head back onto the makeshift pillow of animal pelts and hissed. "Was I shot?" He wondered out loud but knew from experience that a bullet wound didn't hurt this bad.

"By the smell of wounds," The old man told him as he picked up the turtle shell bowl and moved back to the jug, filling it once again with water before collecting a rag in his other hand. "We figured cannon, not gun."

"Cannon?" Inuyasha repeated the word momentarily confused as he allowed himself to be laid back down like a small pup as the man set the bowl of water on the ground, dipping the clothe in it before ringing it out the excess water.

"Yes," The man nodded, skilled hands going to work on the horrid burn that was peeping out from Inuyasha's pants leg. "Even with demon blood, this wound could kill." He told the younger man firmly as he laid the cooling cloth down on the singed flesh.

Inuyasha winced before relaxing as the dampened cloth soothed his searing tissue, his throat making an almost embarrassing noise that was somewhere between a full out moan and a sigh. After a moment, the old Indian removed the cloth, dipping it back in the water before ringing it out once again, the evidence of blood coloring the water just slightly.

"It is a bad wound." Onaconah commented as he brought the cloth back towards Inuyasha, this time going for his head instead of the leg. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the rag came in contact with an unknown injury to his head, the old man dabbing at it slightly as he hummed darkly. "This one not much better than leg."

"I've had worse." Inuyasha mumbled back his eyes closing sluggishly as he felt such great relief from the small gesture of the rag, the sensation numbing his mind causing him to once again to let the thought of Kagome slip away, disappearing into the back of his throbbing concussion ridden head.

The old man chuckled, "Have not we all, Common Dog." He said bringing the rag away and back into the bowl rinsing it out once again, the amount of watery blood increasing.

Inuyasha found himself smiling at the nickname but he wasn't really sure why. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long," The old man told him with a shrug as he brought the rag back to his head once again. "Not even full day." He frowned, licking his lips as he saw something that Inuyasha couldn't without the use of a mirror. "I found you on beach only just before dusk." He continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "You had washed up on shore. We thought you might come from ship that was attacked."

Like a flood of water dumped over his head, chilling him to the bone, Inuyasha went stone cold while his heart stopped dead. Every memory of the past twenty-four hours hit him hard: the ship in the distance, the bobcat on the sail, the cannons, the barrier, the hit to his room that had taken out part of the backside of the ship, the second hit that had hit him as he scrambled to get to Kagome, the pain in his leg as they flew the air, the pain in his head as it slammed into the side of the ship almost knocking him unconscious as he cradled Kagome to his chest right before they hit the water.

He remembered resurfacing only seconds later, gasping for air, taking in Kagome's closed eyes with panic before turning to see ship in chaos as the current began to yank them away. He remembered the haunting realization that his world was slowly going black and that he wouldn't be able to hang onto consciousness much longer, the sight of a board floating just within his reach, swimming with one arm to reach it, grabbing for it desperately, pulling them onto it and then—black.

Inuyasha shook violently, his pupils dilating as every worst case scenario entered his mind. "Miroku." His heart clenched, had Miroku escaped, was his son okay? "Sango—," His whole body trembled violently, he remembered pushing her out of the room, Shippo in her protective arms. "Kagome," Her name left his lips in his shock, she had been with him, she was there in his arms. His head snapped upwards his ears and nose working overtime as he tried to find her, she should be with him—she was on the beach, he remembered her on the beach, she should be here, where was she? "Kag—o—m!" He tried to scream but his throat protested violently and he was thrown into a coughing fit that actually made his vision go black as pain went through his head and leg.

"Now now," Onaconah's voice seemed very far away as he protested Inuyasha's actions. "Calm, you can do nothing now—you need rest."

"But—," He tried to speak as his vision slightly cleared, his coughing ceasing, his jumbled mind racing. "My pup—," He breathed out not hearing the man's surprised squeak. "Kagome." He started to cough again, his vision once again blanking as the pain overtook him momentarily.

"Common Dog!" Onaconah cried out as he hastily reached for the bowl of water he had been using dumping it on the ground before stretching himself across the hut so he could dunk it back in the jug. "Drink." He commanded the still coughing Inuyasha who obliged, this time not letting his pride even dare present itself.

Greedily he drank, swallowing in large gulps, dribbles running over his chin as the bowl was tilted to its maximum height, straight up and down. Head pulled back to the point that the base of his skull was nearly touching his back he finished the water, the old man moving it away and reaching once again to get more.

"You said," Inuyasha panted as he inhaled the air, this time not coughing from the effort but still wincing as his head throbbed. "You saw a ship, my ship?"

The old man's eyes grew serious at the mention of the ship, his hands pausing for a second in the water before moving once again as if some silent decision had been made. "You rest." He ordered, moving back towards the sleeping pallet.

"No." Inuyasha responded quickly, glaring at the man. "You saw a ship, you know what happened to it—tell me!"

"You need not worry."

"Fuck that shit!" Inuyasha tried to scream but his voice came out as no more than a rasp. "It was under attack, wasn't it? I have to get back—I have to."

"Sleep," The old man administered softly, one of his hands pushing Inuyasha back down easily. "You have to sleep."

"No," Inuyasha pressed but his vision was going black again with his effort to stay angry. He blinked several times but it got no better and on top of it, his mind was going fuzzy once again. He felt drunk, the world moving slowly, little flashes of blurry pictures making their way from his eyes to his brain. "I'm the Captain," He said but he wasn't sure if his effort had actually sounded like words to the man before him or just gibberish. "What will they do?" He pressed on, questioning, his voice sounding small and meek as he started to feel really dizzy and sick. "Without me?" He groaned at the end of his words, bringing his hand up to his face, blinking rapidly when he realized it looked like there were five hands in front of him instead of one. "Shit," He whispered, he was useless like this, absolutely useless. "I've failed—," He realized as he let his hand fall over his eyes. "Captain Robert's is right, I should'a—I should'a trusted my gut, I'm such an idiot."

"Common Dog," The old man said but didn't say anything further on the subject as he watched the very hurt young man before him groan with the pain of both his knowledge and his injuries. "I will call doctor now and mate."

"Mate?" Inuyasha scrunched up his nose at the word. "Kagome? You mean Kagome?" He whispered as if just now realizing that his befuddled mind had once again lost track of his own thoughts. "Where?"

"With women," He responded casually, glad that the thought of the boy's mate was distracting him from further hurting himself by thrashing around. "They take good care of her—she worry till sick."

Inuyasha jolted alarmed for a second but then noticed the smile on the old man's lips. "She's okay." He deduced, a feeling a happiness hitting him for just a solitary second before his plight weighed on him heavily once again, the happiness dissolving as his heart dropped into his stomach. "_She's okay_," He told himself as he allowed himself to relax just by a fraction closing his eyes. "_I managed to protect her but what about,"_ He gulped completely unable to imagine anything but a good outcome. "_ Miroku's smart,_" He felt like he was lying to himself in a way. "_He'll make it out, he's like me, he always does_." Perhaps it was delusional, or maybe it was just necessity: a form of self protection that Inuyasha desperately needed in order to keep himself from going insane with worry. "_And he'd never let anything happen to Sango or the kit, that's for sure._"

Onaconah moved to the door of the hut, pulling back the reed mat just enough to stick his head outside, "Ha-tlv, di-da-nv-wi-s-gi a-le na a-ge-yu-tsa?" He called out before turning back towards Inuyasha, his eyes watching the younger man with stern yet gentle focus. "The doctor will come soon." He told Inuyasha as he crossed the room and set down cross legged once more.

Before Inuyasha was even able to say anything, the reed mat pulled back again and he slowly turned his head towards it, only to gasp as his eyes caught sight of Kagome Dresmont. Her short hair had been adorned with feathers and jewels the likes of which he had never seen. Her male clothes had been exchanged in favor of a doe skin one piece dress that hovered at her knees so high that it was bordering on the point of burlesque as the fringed hem line toyed with the knobs of her till now unknown knees. Her boots had also been changed in favor of strange soft looking shoes made out of what seemed to be the same material as the tan, fringe covered dress.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, her naturally pink lips parting as she hurried inside her grey eyes staring at him in wonder as she fell down to those exposed knees by his side, completely ignoring Onaconah in favor of staring at the now conscious man. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly, her loud voice causing Inuyasha's head to split despite his own happiness at seeing her alive and well. "How are you feeling?"

He thought to answer her but found he didn't have the will, so instead he just reached a shaky hand forward and touched a small ringlet of her hair with one shaking finger making her blush. "You're safe." He whispered at the sight of her startled stormy eyes, his heartbeat finally slowing, the dizziness, the panic, the pain and the fatigue kicking in once again, "_She's safe_." The thought seemed to dance around every corner of his mind, his anxiety and worry completely dissipating at the very sight of her, his adrenaline ebbing against his very will. "_Thank god she's safe_." It was whispered against the very edge of his conscious brain as all other thoughts left him.

Thoughts of the Shikuro, of the pain in his limbs and head, thoughts of his son whom he knew had to be—whom he knew was—okay, thoughts of Sango and Shippo safe where ever Miroku had managed to go, thoughts of his crew most likely being integrated onto a new ship or currently washed up on shore, thoughts of Captain Roberts, of Myoga, of Totosai, of everything; all of these thoughts drifted away and before he could stop himself, his eyes rolled back in his head and he was once again unconscious.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped at the sight, reaching for him and touching gentle fingers to the side of his cheek without hesitation as she tried to make him open his eyes once again. "Is he okay, Onaco—nn—nah?" Kagome asked, her untrained lips stumbling over the name she had only just recently learned.

"He fine," The much older man assured as he watched the doctor enter the hut momentarily before turning back to Kagome. "This doctor know both our medicine and your western medicine. He will be able to help in many ways, Storm Eyes."

Kagome smiled at what she had presumed was her new nickname. "Are you sure?" She asked, eyeing the doctor who was just now kneeling before Inuyasha, lowering a strange bag made of reeds down to the ground, reaching inside of it to pull out a series of strange equipment she had never before seen.

The old doctor mumbled to himself in a language Kagome could not understand, as he reached for Inuyasha, putting a hand on the dog demons head and frowning before he motioned to Onaconah asking for something called, "Ama."

Onaconah complied, grabbing the turtle shell and moving to the jug he had used earlier. Hastily, he dipped the shell inside pulling out the desired water and passing it to the doctor who nodded approvingly as he took out a strange mixture of herbs and ground up looking powders. He mixed the concoctions in the water easily and tilting Inuyasha's head up allowed the boy to drink, motioning to Onaconah to rub the man's throat to make it easier for him to swallow.

Once all of the medicine was consumed he lowered Inuyasha back down, replacing the bowl in his hands with something that looked like a hallowed out stick. He stared at it for a moment before deciding against using it (or at least that's what seemed to be going on from Kagome's perspective) and reaching into his bag pulled out a small wooden bowl like container, reaching in it and covering his hands in a dark colored goo that with skilled old hands he began working into the torn flesh, rubbing the premade ointment like substance into the singed skin in small circular almost massage like motions.

Once all of the goo from his fingers had been massaged in, he once again reached into the bag coming back this time with leaves that he easily applied like one might cotton bandages. Once done he set back, glancing over Inuyasha straightforwardly his face actually looking less stern now and more reassuring. "Common Dog," He spoke the name but it sounded like he had no idea truly what he was saying as he indicated Inuyasha with a wave of his hand, "U-la-ni-gi-da," He paused and took a deep breath. "E: ka-nv-wo-di ga-yo-li hi-lv-s-gi-i-ga."

"The doctor says," Onaconah spoke once the old man was done. "He is strong, the wound will heal in few days."

"I know he's strong," Kagome whispered as her lip trembled her eyes washing with tears of concern that didn't quite fall. "But his leg—," She glanced at the torn flesh, even with the glistening of the ointment it still looked raw and angry, a far worse sight than what now mocked the memory of the itty bitty insignificant gunshot the Captain had received when they were on shore with Jinenji. "It looks like—he was left in a fire or shot by twenty guns."

"Yes," Onaconah agreed and reached for her, gently pulling her up into a standing position before moving her a little ways away from the now once again working doctor. "It look bad but demon blood will take care of that."

Kagome bit her lip, part of her wondering if the fact he had both human and demon blood was going to change his ability to heal from this supposedly none fatal wound. She wanted to ask the older demon before her but felt that to do so would be a bad idea. Inuyasha had told her that demons and humans alike couldn't accept such creatures as himself but—what if by not knowing, the doctor missed some form of treatment necessary for a half demon with these injuries? She took a deep breath, allowing herself to be lead out of the hut. "_I just have to trust them, for now._" She encouraged herself as she walked back into the darkening night, her eyes taking in the happy sight of the fire before Onaconah's hut as his wife cooked unknown delicacies for their dinner over the fire.

They had been lucky to be discovered by such nice people, very very lucky.

She allowed herself to be lead to a small mat which Onaconah's wife motioned for her to sit on with a large wooden utensil that resembled a spoon. Once seated, she drew her legs up under her chin, as she had many times throughout her life when something was troubling her heart heavily.

She remembered the ship being hit, remembered the rush of water and then waking up on the beach to a strange man hovering over her. The Captain hadn't been awake then, but was passed out in the sand, Onaconah and his son cleaning his wounds as best he could before they even attempted to move him. Both men had been so kind, reassuring her as they helped her to her feet and supporting her until she gained enough strength back to walk on her own.

Her boots had been soaking wet but in good shape, her clothes on the other hand had been virtually destroyed. Luckily, (truly so for her own modesties sake) once they had arrived in the strange world of the village, Onaconah's wife, Hyalei had been more than willing to give her a spare dress to wear. It had fitted her relatively well and the village woman had eased her stress by playing with her hair, adorning it with feathers and jewels as they marveled at her strange colored eyes, prompting Onaconah to give her the nickname, "Storm Eyes."

It had been enough to make her smile and laugh a little, the pain of not knowing and of worrying hidden until just now. Seeing Inuyasha in that hut had brought her back to this harsh reality and as she sat watching Hyalei making something that resembled bread, she felt the stress of worry once again building within her burning heart.

She closed her eyes, that dull pain in her chest becoming more and more intense as she thought of the others, the other people that she had come to love like a family. They were the closest thing to family she had ever really known. Sango, her sister, the only woman who had ever understood her. Miroku her friend, a friend she had always wanted and needed, one who looked out for her like a sister, while treating her like a woman. Shippo, a child she had been granted by tender fate, the small connection she had left to the only family member who had ever looked at her with unconditional love, Souta. What had become of them? What had become of her family? Was she ever going to see them again? Now, after finally finding a place that she felt she belonged in, was she ever going to get back to it?

It seemed cruel. It seemed to her that some cruel joke was being played on her very person.

"Sango," She whispered the name quietly, although the demons around her heard it easily but seemed to ignore her out of respect or perhaps out of a lack of knowledge for the language she spoke. "Miroku," A tear formed in her eye, washing over and moving down her cheek. "Shippo?"

She looked upwards at the nights sky, her eyes taking in the many constellations, ones she had known as a child and ones she had been taught just recently. The image of The Little Bear, high in the sky, the three stars of his back and the four for his head pointing towards where she knew the ocean lay.

Her lip trembled, Hyalei handed her a piece of strange flat looking bread. Kagome looked at her, her grey eyes sad as they met the warm black eyes of the old woman. Hyalei smiled but the image on her face was strained as well. She reached forward and brushed a few strands of Kagome's hair out of her face, moving them behind her ear before she reached up and adjusted one of the ornate feathers. Satisfied she backed away and her warm black eyes shinned with what looked to be unshed tears, she smiled the look reassuring and motherly and comforting and everything Kagome had ever wanted to see on her own mother's face.

The woman spoke not one word of English but as Kagome looked into her face she understood more than any words could say. "Thank you." She whispered out but she wasn't talking about the bread.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to LadyDogDemon for being review number 1200! Edited for Accent 6/5/2013.  
**

**Bonus Point:**

Take a guess: was Inuyasha really hallucinating or did he in fact see the ghost of Captain Roberts? (Hint: There is a right answer.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is a Shinigami! Fun fact for you, Shinigami are actually a relatively modern concept as far as Japanese fairy tales go. The earliest reference to a 'death god' seems to be from Chikamatsu Monsaemon's play "The Love Suicides at Amijima" (1721) although some people believe the term originated around the Sengoku era. Congrats to the winners:

Glon morski, TheRealInuyasha, Nina Morenos, SweetHunniiBunnii, Gun Toten Girly, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, LadyDogDemon, HeavenlyEclipse, Warm-Amber92, Alice's Secret Lover, Kagome39

Honorable Mentions to HentaiLemon and chronos-girl who both knew it was from Death Note but forgot the name.

**Cherokee Translation:**

There is a Man! = Na-hna-tlv a-s-ga-yv!; What are you doing, father? = Ga-do ha-dv-ne-ha?; Hello = o-si-yo; What is your name? = Ga to de tsa' to a'; Do you speak Cherokee? = Tsa-la-gi s hi-wo-ni? Where is the doctor and that girl? = Ha-tlv, di-da-nv-wi-s-gi a-le na a-ge-yu-tsa? He strong. = U-la-ni-gi-da. He heal in a few days. = E: ka-nv-wo-di ga-yo-li hi-lv-s-gi-i-ga.

**Notes:**

**Onaconah – **Cherokee name that means white owl.

**Hyalei** – Cherokee name that means beautiful meadow.

**Captain Roberts -** Welsh pirate who raided ships off America and West Africa between 1719 and 1722. He was the most successful pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy, as measured by vessels captured, taking over 470 prizes in his career.

**Cherokee** – Native American Tribe. In this fiction they are a mixture of both demons (of the bobcat variety) and humans.

**Bowls** – Cherokee's often used turtle shells as easy premade bowls or made ones out of hollowed sugar cane or trees.

**'Mattress'** – The Cherokee would use Sugar cane to make a type of mattress/sleeping pallet.

**Panther Pelt** – The Cherokee believed that if boys/men slept on Panther Pelts they would develop some of the animal's strength and courage. Alternatively, girls slept on doe pelts in order to gain the animal's wisdom and grace.

**Kagome's Dress and Shoes** – Kagome is wearing a traditional one-piece village dress for Cherokee women along with moccasins, traditional foot wear.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Aftermath **

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 3/25/2012


	48. Onaconah's Story

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Onaconah's Story**

_Inuyasha stood tall and silent in front of the desk of one Captain Bartholomew Roberts, the most feared and wealthy pirate in the whole of the Atlantic since 1719. Currently, the Captain was leaning back in his chair looking out the window with an air of arrogance or at least grave importance hanging about him so thickly that it was making the much younger (at least in a mental sense) Inuyasha sweat. Slight hums and grunts left his mouth every now and then as he seemed to debate silently to himself, his light colored eyes staring out over the ocean, gazing at it as if he were surveying his empire—to Inuyasha, he might as well have been. _

_It had only been a day since Inuyasha had just managed to save Captain Robert's vessel, directing it into a maze of reefs that the ship pursuing them had opted not to even attempt to tackle. It had been a risky maneuver but one that had paid off tremendously. Soon after, the Captain had been found down below with minor injuries to his head, from what the crew could gather, he had suffered some type of fall during one of the cannon blast and being human had been easily knocked unconscious when he fell off one of the ladders. It was something that could happen to anyone—truly anyone. _

_"I'm not sure what to say to you." Roberts muttered after several minutes of unleashing his scrutiny on the ocean's water. "You disobeyed orders—Myoga said you left your post." He glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his hard, cold eyes. "You took over the helm, a job you have never done before." His voice was starting to get louder with each passing word as he turned more fully in his chair gritting his teeth as Inuyasha leaned as far away as possible without looking weak. "You nearly got my crew killed." He bit out the last word actually making it sound as if Inuyasha had held a knife to every crewman's throat and threatened them with death himself. "You drove my ship into the Costa Rican reefs." He stood up slamming his hands on the desk loudly, snarling pretty effectively despite his human vocal cords. "And!" He screamed as Inuyasha winced and closed his eyes waiting for the last fatal blow that would destroy his young pirating career._

_But that blow never came. _

_Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his Captain who was smiling at him gently, in a way Inuyasha had never seen the man smile before. "Captain?" His whispered, his voice shaky, all of his instincts were telling him this was a trap, that he should flee or kill the threat before it could kill him. Human reason was the only thing that stopped him from taking either course of action._

_"You're an idiot." Captain Roberts said with a shake of his head but a large smile on his face as he lowered himself back into his chair. "But your idiocy saved all our lives."_

_Inuyasha blinked in shock._

_"I see potential in you," He nodded his head as he spoke, as if agreeing with himself before an odd look crossed his face and he tilted his head to the side. "What's your name again?"_

_The young demon hesitated not really knowing how to take the sudden change in the man in front of him—it was just plain weird. "Inuyasha," He finally managed to say as he fidgeted, his youth making him nervous more than anything. "Ser."_

_"Last name?" Roberts pressed._

_The young dog demon hesitated again but this time it was not out of fear of Captain Roberts or because of the man's strange disposition—no—his hesitation was brought on by something completely different. "_My last name?"_ He thought to himself imagining that name, it was not a name his father had given him, his father had not really had a surname in the Western sense yet Inuyasha had been given one: one he had yet to use in the western world despite its importance. Names were, after all, vital in Western society, so much so that his mother had thought it best to give him one. _

_It was a name he never used, but instead tucked away in his heart just like her memory. _

_"_Should I use it?"_ He wondered as he thought of her, that beautiful woman who had thought to give him a western last name. "_If I use it now Captain Roberts will permanently brand me with it, could I stand that?_" A part of him couldn't, and yet a far bigger part of him felt it would honor the name if he did. "_Her name was a gift."_ He felt his heart warm—that name had been a gift, one of the greatest gifts she had ever given him next to the violin he so dearly treasured. "_You taught me well, it's the least I can do_." He sighed, it would only bring dishonor not to use such a lovingly bequeath gift. _

_"__ó Loinsigh, ser__." He whispered the name, part of him having trouble even saying it as his heart stung in his chest but another part of him realizing the importance of it, both to his stance in society and in honoring that amazing woman who had given him his very life. _

_"Hm," Captain Roberts smirked delighting in the name Inuyasha had just told him. "So you're from my side of the pond then?"_

_Inuyasha actually smiled slightly hoping to advert away from the question. "Abouts." He shrugged and hid his face, youth once again getting the better of him then, after all to humans he was barely 17 years old._

_"Alright then, Mr. __ó Loinsigh__—."_

_Inuyasha lowered his ears, it was a lot harder hearing that name than he ever thought it would be. Even though it was just a name, it was somewhat sacred to him—it had been the name his mother had given to him, and it felt strange to hear someone say it aloud. It was almost as if Captain Roberts was destroying the names holiness by allowing it to pass through his lips._

_Across from him Captain Roberts watched with curiosity as Inuyasha's strange ears lowered, a clear sign that something was out of sorts with the much younger man. Instantly, through years of learning and studying people, their dynamics and their strange behaviors Roberts came to a quick conclusion. "You prefer your first name, don't you?"_

_Inuyasha blinked startled at the man's perspective nature and nodded. "Aye, ser."_

_"Alright then, Mr. Inuyasha." He nodded his head firmly. "I like that, even though __ó Loinsigh__ is a good pirate's name—we can work with Inuyasha—yeah—we can." He smirked as he looked over at his desk draw. "It's just odd enough to be easily remembered and not quite so odd that one can't pronounce it and so forgets it out of frustration." He reached into his desk drawer pulling out a pipe and stuffing it with tobacco. "But, anyway, I owe you Mr. Inuyasha."_

_"Ser I didn't do—." Inuyasha tried to interrupt but failed as Roberts waved him off with a hand. _

_"You saved us boy." Captain Roberts said as he set back in his chair, his feet up on the table as he reached for a match preparing to light his pipe. "You can't deny that no matter how hard you try." His voice was muffled as he held the pipe between his teeth, puffing at it as he dangled the match inside trying to get it lit. "I was incapacitated and you took on the ship when no one else would," A trail of smoke rose from the mahogany wood of the pipe as Roberts shook out the match. "Those actions of yours saved us all and that means that I," He took a long drag on the pipe, blowing a smoke ring idly before finishing his sentence. "—I'm technically, in your debt."_

_Inuyasha was silent, he had no words, at least none that didn't sound childish or foolish._

_Captain Roberts chuckled as he took in the shocked expression, biting down on the wood of his pipe slightly before drawing in the smoke, savoring the flavor of the refined tobacco that teased his tongue. "I've been watching you, you know," He commented. "You've come through the ranks, made your way to rigger in only a year, you seem to enjoy the job but," He took a long drag before allowing the smoke to leave his nose instead of his mouth, the cloud rising above his face creating a strange veil. "That doesn't seem to be what you enjoy most."_

_Inuyasha licked his lips as he watched the smoke clear away from around the man's face, his nose twitching slightly. He had grown up with the smoke of tobacco constantly in the air but to this day he found it to be pretty intrusive upon his senses, at least to the point that he didn't smoke (at least not all that often, he was known to occasionally partake when stressed). Trying not to appear on the verge of sneezing, he waited patiently for Captain Roberts to continue._

_"From what I've seen." The old man leaned backwards in his chair holding the pipe in his hands, allowing the tobacco to burn for a moment to produce more dense smoke. " You enjoy books far greater, don't you?"_

_Inuyasha frowned in surprise, it was true that he often bought books with his share when he went to port and that he had quite the collection in his trunk down below but he had never thought that anyone had noticed the strange enjoyment. "I do enjoy them, ser." He answered still perplexed._

_Roberts tapped the pipe against his chin, throwing his legs off the desk in favor of leaning forward towards Inuyasha, his chin resting in a hand supported by one elaborately red clad elbow that was leaning against the hard wooden writing desk. "You can write too I can assume then?"_

_Inuyasha's frown deepened as he wondered whether that was actually a question or a statement; in the end, he decided, it was better to answer than to ignore. "Yes, ser."_

_The older man chuckled, seeming pleased as he puffed on his pipe. "Your first language English?"_

_Inuyasha licked his lips slowly, not really wanting to answer that question but knowing he needed to be honest. "No ser."_

_"Aye," Roberts licked his lips slowly, his eyes going wide not with surprise but instead with pleasure. "So you speak more than one?"_

_"I speak a few." Inuyasha continued honestly, looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute._

_"Such as?" Roberts pressed, the pipe in his hands all but forgotten as he leaned further forward._

_"You know um—," Inuyasha quickly searched his brain, suddenly finding it rather hard to remember what languages he had in fact learned over his years of traveling aboard. "Spanish and um French, German, and—um," He fidgeted again nervously. "Latin I can only read, but I can speak Gaelic and a—Portuguese too, and Greek, Italian, Celtic, and aaa Russian." He continued to list, his mind still racing to think of the others when Captain Roberts interrupted. _

_"That many?" The man whispered his face filled with astonishment as he leaned back in his chair._

_"A few more than that I think," Inuyasha confirmed with a nod of his head. "I—I'm young but I've been around a bit."_

_For a few minutes Captain Roberts was silent as he studied Inuyasha, his mind seeming to be working double time formulating a plan. "How old are you, honestly?"_

_Inuyasha frowned, he was young, very young—he knew it wouldn't be a problem but he didn't want anyone to actually know his age, it could ruin him and his creditably. No demon would listen and take orders from someone literally half their age if not even more. If he wanted a chance on the sea then he couldn't let anyone know how young he was. "I—," He started to speak but Captain Roberts held up a hand to silence him._

_"I said honestly," The Welshman reiterated and then smiled like a father smiles at a son. "So tell me but if anybody else ask—you're at least by human standards twenty-threee." He pointed the end of the pipe at Inuyasha and raised his eyebrows to make his point. "Got it?"_

_Inuyasha smiled faintly, his trust in this man starting to blossom as his fears somewhat ebbed. "Yes ser." He spoke licking his lips slowly as he looked down at the ground. "To humans," He started out, "I'm seventeen."_

_"Only seventeen?" Captain Roberts repeated shaking his head and leaning back in his chair once again to drag on his pipe. _

_Inuyasha looked up at him, watching his face for disapproval: he saw none, instead he saw only amazement, disbelief, and maybe a touch of pride. Before the younger man could think to comment on the strange look of his Captain the older started questioning once again._

_"Can you count?" He asked suddenly out of nowhere. "You know arithmetic, not just one, two, three and that lot."_

_Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. "Yes, I can."_

_"Weigh?" Came the quickly fired back reply._

_Inuyasha blinked, his mind actually struggling to keep up with the conversation. "Gold, you mean?"_

_"Is there anything else ta weigh?" Roberts bit out slightly annoyed. _

_"No ser," Inuyasha said hastily feeling stupid. "Um sorry, yes, I can weigh gold and silver and such. I learned how as a boy." He offered up but didn't allow himself to tell the Captain exactly how he had learned._

_"I'm not gon'na ask you where you're from." Roberts said just as suddenly as he had said anything else. "I know you're a demon," The man gave him a stern look, a hard look that spoke volumes, "And its seems you are very well educated demon."_

_Inuyasha gulped visibly, his heart beat accelerating. He hadn't even thought of this. It was strange in this day and age for a very well educated demon to be on a ship such as this. Yes, there were demon pirates but none of them were scholarly—they were typically monsters, sick and sinister to the core. They joined because they obeyed the instincts that laid within all demons, the instincts of their animal halves. The educated demons had learned to quell those instincts, the push them down and out of the way thus becoming the strength and intellect of modern society. And Inuyasha was a prime example of that kind of demon. "Ser, I—." _

_Roberts smiled then, his eyes seeming to convey a silent message. "I don't care about your past," He spoke his voice soft, "It has nothing to do with me." He glanced at the pipe that had pretty much burned itself out by now and frowned, reaching back into the drawer for something. "What matters is your potential." He fumbled in the drawer finally bringing the box of tobacco back out on the table. "You've great potential, Mr. Inuyasha." Captain Roberts smiled, the tips of his upturned lips nearly touching his ears as he dumped the unburned tobacco from his pipe back into the small snuff box._

_"Captain—." He tried to stop the conversation, tried to deflect whatever was happening but Captain Roberts wouldn't let him._

_"Hush," The older man spoke forcefully, even for a human he was downright intimidating. "I'm talking, you're listening."_

_"Yes ser."_

_"I've watched you a while, you're young, yes, very young." He sniffed slightly as he arranged both the pipe and the box of tobacco back into the desk draw his eyes on his task as he spoke. "But you're also very smart—smarter than the rest of these stupid slack jawed buffoons." He slammed the desk draw shut as he snorted in apparent distaste. "You have the potential to do great things but where you are now," He looked up, his eyes honest. "In your position on this ship, I doubt you'll be able to live up to that potential." _

_Inuyasha watched as Captain Roberts stood from his desk his large hands pushing himself up against the wood before he slowly turned around, his back facing the younger man as he walked stiffly towards the back windows of the Captain state room. Gingerly, he dropped a hand to the sill of one of the windows, his fingers brushing against the wood as he stood behind the large desk. After a few moments, he brought his hand away and put both hands behind his back, straightening himself upright to his full height. For a human he was tall, close to Inuyasha's own six foot self. Roberts cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, making him look every bit a king over a pirate. _

_"I'm going to make you an offer," He spoke, his voice bouncing off the windows glass before he turned and looking at Inuyasha over his shoulder smirked. The light outside shifted and flooded the window, giving him an unearthly glow as his light eyes bright with promise, with expectations seemed to sparkle almost playfully. "An offer you can't refuse."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, the image of Captain Roberts standing in front of the back windows of the Shikuro's Captain's Cabin—what had then been the Fortune's Captain's Cabin—slowly disappearing, the dream, the recollection, the hallucination sinking back into nothing but a distant memory. "_He just won't get out of my head, will he?"_

He turned his head to the side, warm sunshine hitting his face, causing him to wince momentarily and groan before he recovered, his eyes trying to quickly adjust to the minimal amount of light as he lay prone on the panther pelt. After several unsuccessful seconds, he closed his eyes once again and took a deep breath willing himself to ignore the pounding that was starting once again in his brain.

"_Morning?_" He thought, just now realizing what the light in the hut must mean. He shifted on the pelt, his head responded with a slight throbbing pain that, although nowhere near as bad as it had been the day before, was still just enough to make him very aware that he was still not one hundred percent better yet.

Somewhere to his right a sound caught his ears causing them to twitch as the slight shuffling of someone moving about the hut hit his senses. He tried to focus on the sound but his mind was still far too fuzzy to really comprehend the noise. Absently, he lifted a hand to his face, attempting to shade his eyes before opening them once again to see if he could simply identify the noise with the easiest sense: sight. With minimal effort, he managed to maneuver the limb successfully, and draped his hand over his eyes leaving just enough room to see between his fingers.

After taking a moment to collect himself, he forced his eyes opened fully prepared for the light that was about to invade his vision only to find it missing. Confused, he brought his hand away from his face and looked towards the door to the hut, noticing instantly that the small curtain which covered it was hanging down, baring the light from entering. "_Who did that?"_ He thought, only part of him realizing that the rustling noise might have been made by the curtain falling or perhaps someone lowering it.

The sound of wood meeting wood behind him diverted his attention away before he could ponder that point any further, however, and he tilted his head backwards just in time to take in the sight of Onaconah turning to give him a sideways glance.

"Good morning." The man said with a smile before he turned around once again, going back to whatever task he was doing knelt before the low shelf, his body blocking Inuyasha's view.

"How long," Inuyasha managed to whisper, only coughing slightly, his throat dry from sleep. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only the night." Onaconah informed him as he continued to rearrange things on the self with his back turned.

"Good." He whispered as he relaxed, allowing his head to fall back on the pillows as he turned his body to the side while being mindful of his leg. His eyes sought out Onaconah once he was comfortable in the new position and started to watch the man moving about the back of the cabin, reaching for this and moving that while he accomplished some unknown task. A slight crick began to form in his neck and Inuyasha growled slightly, lifting himself up just enough so he could place his arm underneath his head. Finding the adjusted position comfortable, he sighed heavily feeling safe now that he knew Onaconah was the thing, the person, that had made the noise his deadened senses had heard. "Thank god," He grumbled to himself, so quietly that not even the bobcat could hear exactly what he had said.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathed deeply enjoying the calming sensation of the sound of his own inhale and exhale. He felt for a instant that he could relax, that everything was safe at least for now and because of that he could afford to allow himself just a second to not think about the road ahead. "_It's going to be hard_." He thought vaguely, a part of him wishing to ignore his own thoughts and another part knowing that would be impossible. "_That's what Captain Robert's said, wasn't it?_"

His eyes opened for a moment, expecting to see his Captain sitting with his apple, but no such man was there. "_The Shikuro_," He asked himself, asked that figment of his imagination. "_Can I find it, will I find them—?_" The thought trailed off, as hard as it was to a admit, Inuyasha knew it was true: the likelihood of finding the Shikuro now was slim, hell it was downright impossible and that meant finding his family would be downright impossible. Inuyasha opened his eyes again but this time they didn't see anything, they didn't look for anything, they only stared blankly. "_I might never—."_ He stopped and oddly let out a slight chuckle, a nervous one. "_Calm down_," He told himself. "_I'll think of something, in the meantime at least I know Kagome's safe. I'm not alon—._"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and he tried to sit up but found his leg still a bit bum. "Shit." He cursed as the pain went up from his thigh to his hip and back down again, drawing Onaconah's attention.

"Common Dog?" The man questioned hastily dropping whatever he had been messing with and moving towards the pallet. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha ground out as he scented the air, looking for Kagome's scent desperately. There was only a faint mist of it lingering about, suggesting she had been gone for some time but had in fact been in the hut within the last two or three hours.

"Women teaching her to gather berries." Onaconah informed as he knelt beside Inuyasha placing a calming hand on his neck, pressing down at the knap with just a bit of slight pressure, in the same way any father would to calm down a pup. "Calm—this is not good—not for you or her, yes?"

Inuyasha glared at the man and swatted his hand away, glaring at him angrily. "I'm not some fucking pup." He spoke harshly, his worry over Kagome making him feel irrational.

"I would not lie." Onaconah responded strangely, ignoring Inuyasha words as he stared into the golden eyes of the other man, giving him a calm look that seemed to be every bit a challenge as it was a comfort.

Inuyasha gulped, he lowered his ears and took the time to think clearly, smelling the air discretely. There was no lie in Onaconah's scent that he could detect and he was good at detecting lies. "_Damn it_." He thought as he breathed in deeply, picking up the faint traces of Kagome's lily and salty scent. There was no distress in it at all. In fact, her scent smelt as if she was quite happy if not a little anxious, and rightfully worried. Feeling downright stupid Inuyasha huffed and laid back down finally relenting mainly because of his own embarrassment.

Onaconah gave him a look of approval as he stood without a word and walked back towards the low shelf, gathering a few things together before turning around once again, a turtle shell in his hand, the contents of it steaming. "Are you hungry?" The old man asked, his eyes apologetic, what he was apologetic for Inuyasha couldn't be sure.

Inuyasha nose caught the scent of the steaming bowl, his stomach gnawing loudly as he smelt the first telltale sign of food in what seemed like days. His pride told him to deny the comfort, told him that Onaconah was handling him like a pup and he should fight that but his mind told him he was weak and that Onaconah was his only means of strength. "_Kagome's safe_." His reasoning spoke loudly. "_To keep her safe, I must be strong_, _food makes one strong_." Inuyasha licked his lips and allowed himself to be consumed by the idea of food in his stomach. Pushing his wounded pride aside he turned his nose towards it, watching eagerly as the old man walked in the direction of the bed.

Onaconah chuckled as he sat down next to Inuyasha putting the bowl aside to help the younger demon into a sitting position.

Inuyasha growled faintly at the offered assistance but didn't refuse it just as Onaconah didn't back down. "My mate made the stew," He explained as he reached a hand underneath Inuyasha's arm to support him as the younger demon pulled himself up. "It has a—deer and um—," He struggled to remember the English words, as he helped Inuyasha turn to put his back to the wall so he could lean as he ate. "Beans. Very healthy." He added with a bright nod when he saw Inuyasha relax slightly, leaning comfortably backwards.

"Thanks." Inuyasha spoke low, his ears actually touching the back of his head as if he were ashamed.

Onaconah only smiled, the wrinkles on his face growing deeper as his lips turned upwards. "You're welcome." He spoke gently as he offered the bowl to Inuyasha who took it with a nod bringing it to his lips and began sipping the broth slowly knowing better than to eat too fast after having been unconscious, even if it had only been a day.

The hot liquid was soothing to his still dry throat and he closed his eyes savoring the taste of meat and beans as a small morsel made its way onto his tongue, the texture of the meat alerting every instinct within him. Delighted, he chewed, memories of eating similar dishes teasing his senses. Carefully, he lowered the bowl, his mind drifting away from him for a moment, the vision of the man he had not seen in years but seemed to be thinking of often as of late coming to his mind.

_"Eat the soup boy," Captain Roberts said as he downed his own bowl, holding it nearly perfectly horizontal as he tilted his head back._

_Inuyasha watched him with an eyebrow quirked before looking back at the bowl of questionable meat. He sniffed the concoction and blanched visibly, it smelled terrible as if the meat had gone bad. "_It might kill me if I eat it."_ He told himself as he frowned darkly and used his finger to tap at the side of the bowl, watching as bit of unidentifiable meat or perhaps vegetable bobbed from the motion. _

_"It won't kill you." His Captain grumbled as if he had read his companions ming._

_"I get the feeling," Inuyasha spoke calmly as he picked up the bowl and brought it to his face, eyeing it wearily. "That I shouldn't believe you."_

_"Just shut up and eat." Roberts ground out, his tone exasperated and his body hunched as if he was attempting to keep himself for hitting or strangling the young boy._

_Inuyasha smirked and brought the bowl to his lips. _

Inuyasha blinked, the recollection dissipating just as quickly as it had arisen. He licked his lips, he stared into the soup, "_All these memories seem to be—coming back to me lately_." He thought to himself as he watched his reflection in the brownish broth, small bits of bean or venison corrupting his likeness as the liquid swirled in the turtle shell. He closed his eyes blocking the sight out as he brought the bowl back to his lips taking a large gulp, the heat behind the liquid scolding his throat in the most pleasant of ways as he pushed the memories away before they could manifest further.

With a large gulp, he turned his attention back to Onaconah, a feeling of guilt weighing on him as he took in the kind face of the Indian man. A part of him wanted to apologize for the way he had acted but his pride would never let that happen in a million years. So instead, he sighed and with just the wisp of a smile on his face said. "Not bad." He sounded gruff as he offered a faint nod towards the other demon in an attempt to hide his melancholy.

Onaconah smiled as he sat back leaning on his hands that were laid out thoughtfully behind him. "My mate will be glad." He spoke honestly as he watched Inuyasha eat the contents of the bowl gradually, the younger man seeming to truly enjoy each and every sip as well as each and every small piece of meat or bean. "I see you feel better today, Common Dog?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded as he brought the bowl away, already having eaten most of its contents in the few short minutes he had been sipping at it.

"How is your head feeling?" Onaconah pressed as he watched Inuyasha chew silently.

Inuyasha swallowed deliberately and frowned as he watched Onaconah's honest face. The man looked genuinely concerned as he looked on, his dark eyes honest and wide. "Well, it's—," He sighed lowering the bowl to his lap, he felt even more guilty looking at that face. After all, this man had saved him, saved Kagome, brought them here and protected them, healed them—in short Onaconah had been nothing but kind and honest. "_I feel like a jerk_." Inuyasha thought to himself. "_I'm a better man than this_." He winced, remembering instantly the true importance of those words.

_"I'm a better man than that."_

Inuyasha sighed, he could almost see her face looking at him in shock as he spoke, her beautiful eyes filled with disbelief. He couldn't prove himself wrong, he had to be a better man, even better than he had implied back them. He smiled and gave Onaconah his own apologetic look. "It's a bit fuzzy really but," He paused and cleared his throat, one hand holding the bowl while the other rubbed his neck in a nervous habit. "Your healer was amazing, I don't feel anything like I did yesterday."

"Yes," Onaconah's eyes sparkled at the compliment. "He is best at what he do."

Inuyasha nodded in return, raising the bowl from his lap and tilting it back disregarding manners just like his Captain as he finished the last of the soup with an almost loving sigh before handing it back to Onaconah with a respectful nod. "So, you're natives I presume?"

"We are." The Indian man spoke as he moved back towards the wall of the hut, dropping the turtle shell off in a small wicker basket that looked to house other dirtied dishes. "We are what you westerners refer as," He pursed his lips thinking. "Cherokee."

"Cherokee?" Inuyasha repeated his face drawn in a frown. He had heard of the Cherokee before, they were natives who had integrated into the foreign cultures of the Westward expanding nations easily. They were known for being relatively peaceful as long as no one trespassed on their lands and had even been known to marry among the Westerners who had settled in the area. Inuyasha smiled, these were kind and peaceful people—they couldn't have been luckier. "I've heard of you but I've never been amongst your people before."

"Not many men of your blood allowed here." Onaconah offered as he came back over, sitting down once again his minimal clothing making a strange sound as it brushed against the dirt floor.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes before raising an eyebrow. "Really?" He questioned surprised that everything he had just thought might be completely wrong.

Onaconah smiled apparently knowing what he was thinking. "It was not always like that." He spoke honestly but his eyes looked sad. "We used to allow strangers in the village—many white men who are good and kind came here but," He frowned darkly. "In recent years that change, not as many good and kind men as once were." He inhaled slightly and reached a hand back to rub at his neck, his old fingers working into his skin relieving knots of stress and tension. "You were badly hurt, though, it been wrong to leave you and Storm Eyes."

"Storm Eyes?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow even though he had a pretty good idea about whom Onaconah was referring to.

"The woman you call Kagome." He said with a toothy grin. "We name her Storm Eyes."

Inuyasha smiled thoughtfully, his face growing soft as he imagined those eyes, delicate and strong at the same time. "_It's almost like they see everything_," His subconscious whispered as a picture of those eyes filled him. A mixture of both light and dark, the only eyes in the world that were that particular shade of grey, that could see though you, that appeared to have thoughts all their own, that questioned, that asked, that wondered; they were the eyes of a powerful raging intellectual thunder storm. "Makes sense." He whispered after a moment, although the sentiment in his words sounded lacking to his ears.

"It did seem fit her, she like name." Onaconah smiled as he spoke, his face actually lighting up with a faint happiness as he watched Inuyasha adjust himself in the bed trying to find a comfortable spot. "The doctor says wound almost healed."

Inuyasha nodded his head and glanced down at the leg, the skin was no longer as red as it had been and the blisters were pretty much healed over. "_Thank god for demon blood_." He thought to himself as he reached forward, brushing his fingertips against the hurt limp. He hissed slightly when one particular—apparently still healing—piece of skin burned from his touch and brought his hands back hastily.

"You still not completely healed, though." The old bobcat chuckled as he stood back up for what seemed like the dozenth time and reached for a small bowl that was perched upon one of the shelves. Knelling in front of Inuyasha, he stuck his hand in the small basin, a greasy almost lard look alike substance coming back on his fingers. Generously, he applied it to Inuyasha's leg, the burning sensation almost immediately disappearing as a cooling sensation took over the still tortured limb.

"Thank you." Inuyasha grumbled as relief filled him. "I," He paused feeling foolish for ever doubting the intentions of this man. "I appreciate everything you've done," He swallowed hard, the physical manifestation of swallowing his pride. "I'm in your debt."

"Think nothing," Onaconah responded quickly as he backed away studying his application closely before reaching into the container one more time, preparing to apply another coat of ointment. "We did what right."

Inuyasha snorted wanting to argue that Onaconah and his tribe had gone far beyond what was required of a man who was simply trying to maintain a good conscious. "Thank you," He repeated watching the old hands massage the strange ointment into his leg again. "All the same."

"I'm sure you would have done same, Common Dog" Onaconah shrugged standing back up from his hunched position and walking the short distance to the back wall where he placed the container back on the shelf before reaching for a cloth to wipe the excess ointment off his hands.

Inuyasha smirked at the words, nodding his head in agreement before his whole demeanor turned serious once again. "I really do appreciate everything you've done," He spoke frankly, knowing he owed his life, and more importantly the life of Kagome to this man in front of him—he owed him everything. "Without you—Storms Eyes and I—we'd be dead."

The man merely gave him another full faced smile. "You would've figured something out."

Inuyasha snorted but backed down not wishing to run in circles with this man, at least not now when he had far more important matters to attend to. Experimentally, he moved his leg this way and that, his eyes watching it as the muscles moved underneath the still agitated flesh. Overall, it didn't seem to hurt that badly and the skin wasn't puckering which was a good sign.

"_I should be able to walk by noon_." He nodded his head and glanced at Onaconah worry his lip as the older man studied the wound as well, watching the rate at which the medication was entering the body closely. "_He'll never go for it_." Inuyasha lowered his head knowing it would be nearly impossible to convince the man but he really didn't have a choice. He had to start looking, for the Shikuro—for Miroku. He had already wasted plenty of time laying in this bed recovering, every second he did so draining his chances of recovering both his ship and his son. "_I have to at least try, I have to try._"

"I appreciate your hospitality, Onaconah." He said watching as the old man turned to look at him sternly, giving him a look that clearly stated he knew exactly what Inuyasha was up to. "But," Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I can't stay here any longer, I need to find my ship."

Onaconah closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he brought his hands out in front of him in a clear gesture meaning no. "Wait until you are better." He said firmly as if there was no room for argument.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was always one to find even the tiniest bit of room. "I don't have time to wait." He shot back firmly before motioning to his mostly healed leg. "I'm almost healed anyway so—."

"You are not healed," Onaconah interrupted his voice firm and fatherly. "Your leg still blistered and head," He motioned hastily towards the injury that Inuyasha was unable to see. "Still in a very bad way."

Inuyasha frowned darkly, brushing the gesture aside with a wave of his hand. "That doesn't matter, my ship—," He paused tossing his head to the side and inhaling deeply, a pang in his chest making him growl. "My pup was on that ship," He turned back to Onaconah his eyes filled with determination. "My pup and his mate, you can't tell me to sit here while he's out there with god knows what going wrong." He waved a hand frantically towards the entrance of the hut trying to back up what he was saying by the disorderly nature of his gesture. "What would you do if it was your pup!"

The man grew quiet for a moment his old wise eyes focused on Inuyasha, calm and filled with so much pain that it made Inuyasha wince and sit back in the fur pelt with his mouth slightly opened. "You are not the only one." He whispered softly, darkly. "Who is missing a pup."

Inuyasha blinked once slowly and then twice as he watched the pain form on the man's face. "_Did he_?" He felt his subconscious whisper. "_He did, he lost a pup, he truly lost a pup_."

It was there, written on the man's face, written in the very deep crevices of wrinkles in his skin. This man had lost a pup and not just lost him in the sense that he didn't know where the pup was but in the sense that his pup had died. He had lost his pup completely, wholly, he could never get that pup back. "_Something's going on here,"_ Inuyasha knew that to be a fact. "_It isn't just coincidence that this man found us, that he shares my pain_." Inuyasha shook his head slowly back and forth. "It's no coincidence that he's a bobcat, that the flag was a bobcat's flag." He took a deep breath. "_There're too many connections here, there're too many things adding up_." He bit his lip. "_It's just a matter now of explaining them_."

He licked his lips, slanting his head to the side as he watched the old man with hard pressed, no nonsense eyes, that told the older demon to tell him the truth or else. "What's going on?" He asked firmly, his tone matching that look, a look that should have only belonged to a much older demon's face.

"Common Dog." Onaconah started to say but was cut off as Inuyasha growled low in his throat, a sound that meant he meant business.

"Don't you dare lie to me, something's been—wrong—since I saw you on that shore." Inuyasha spoke low, his voice so soft that if the other man hadn't been a demon he probably wouldn't have heard it. "Tell me the truth, what's going on?"

For a moment, the bobcat was silent, as if debating with himself and his own actions. Finally, he inhaled deeply and brought a hand up to his head, massaging the tanned skin with insanely dangerously sharpened claws. "Listen well Common Dog, for this affect you too." Onaconah spoke softly as he brought his hand away sitting down beside Inuyasha's bed his legs crossed and his hands tucked into his lap causing his back to hunch with what appeared to be fatigue. "There reason my son and I found you and Storm Eyes on beach—it was not a, a—how you say—coin-ci—," He gestured with his hand as if to make the word come that he couldn't remember.

"Coincidence?" Inuyasha supplied, eyebrows narrowed.

"Yes," The man's eyes lit up as he nodded his head vigorous before becoming melancholy again. "It no coincidence, Common Dog, not one at all."

Inuyasha didn't speak out of respect as the man seemed to try to get control of his thoughts. Onaconah shifted, he worried his hands in his lap, and blew out a well contained breath of air.

"My son and I," He began, his voice weary not from age but from pain. "Were by ocean looking at the ship—,"

"The one that was attacking the Shik—?" Inuyasha started to ask but allowed his voice to trail off when the older man gave him a stern look, one that he remembered all too well as meaning, shut up and listen pup. "Sorry." He grumbled.

Onaconah frowned darkly for a moment before continuing. "We heard cannon and we saw," He hesitated and looked away from Inuyasha as if ashamed. "Your ship as other ship attacked outside of Charleston."

Inuyasha mimicked his dark demeanor with a downhearted frown of his own. "Why were your watching the ships?" He asked, a voice in the back of his head nagging him, telling him that there was something there. This man wasn't on that beach to fish or something else mundane—he had another reason, a far bigger reason.

"The people on other ship," The old man hesitated for a moment, his voice caught in his throat as he attempted to speak. "They—a—used to be part of the people here." He motioned seemingly to nothing but Inuyasha understood the gesture none the less.

"That's why the flag was of a Bobcat?" He said more to himself than Onaconah as he put everything slowly together in his head.

"Yes," The other man nodded his head sadly as he spoke. "The people of that ship once a part of us." The old man sighed darkly, his shoulders hunching with so much shame that it seemed to come off of him in waves. "The Captain of that ship," He whispered into the air before looking at Inuyasha with such sad eyes that Inuyasha felt pity before the man even finished the sentence. "He once my brother."

Inuyasha felt his eyes widened, he felt the blood in his veins actually freeze for just a moment as his heart clenched tightly in his chest. He sat frozen, the man's words echoing in his head, "Brother?" He inhaled sharply as he tried to even comprehend what the older demon had just told him.

"Two hundred years ago," Onaconah continued, ignoring the look of complete shock on Inuyasha's face. "The white man came to our land, he saw our people human," He motioned with his left hand. "And demon." He motioned with his right before bringing both hands together. "Intermixed in one tribe," He kept his hands together, staring at them as if they offered some great insight into the story he was about to tell. "The white man believed that this was savage, that no human, no demon can mix and have pups." He shook his head sadly and brought his hands away from one another setting them in his lap. "They deemed our way of life barbaric, deemed our children evil."

Inuyasha shuddered, a cold sweat actually breaking out on his forehead. He more than anyone understood what it was like to be labeled as evil, to be deemed worthless in the face of society. It was a hard weight to bare for both the child and the parents.

"At the time I had already mated Hyalei, a human." He smiled slightly at the memory and then further when he noticed the look of surprise on Inuyasha face. "Yes, my mate human. You must met her, she like you." He gave a lopsided grin that Inuyasha knew was loaded—as if it was saying to the younger demon, I know your secret. If Onaconah knew, however, he said not a word only smiled for a few more seconds before his face darkened once again. "My younger brother was unmated, he young, much younger than I—centuries younger and he—," His voice stopped for all of a second before he seemed to find the courage to continue. "He fell for the white man's words. He fell for their talk of purity," He spat the word darkly. "For their talk of separatism and he—," Onaconah brought a hand to his face covering his lips with it before ripping it away and spitting out the last part. "He broke from tribe."

Inuyasha watched the older man as he worried his hands together, shame hovering over him after admitting such a sad truth. "Your brother left." The young dog demon stated softly, knowing a great source of pain was being shown to him. "He left and contradicted all your morals, denounced your whole way of life as if you had never been his brother."

"Yes," Came the faint reply to the rhetorical question as Onaconah hung his head low. "He found a boat that he steal from the white man and decided to start a new way of life—," Onaconah snorted as if that was some big joke. "A better way of life he call it—," This time he even chuckled darkly. "One filled with violence and hatred." The old man's eyes seemed to glow darkly. "But that not the half of it—that not all he stole."

Inuyasha gulped, not knowing in the least what to say, luckily no words were needed as the old man continued.

"He stole this tribe's greatest treasure." Slowly, the old man raised his eyes looking at Inuyasha intensely for a second before exhaling heavily. "My people were once in procession of something—," He spoke part of his voice sounding as if he didn't want to speak, as if he was trying to stop the words from coming but found himself unable to. "A magical orb given to use by the sun god." He lifted both arms up above his head in a gesture meant for the sun. "It protect our people in time of danger by making large barrier that—."

"Barrier?" The word tumbled from Inuyasha's mouth before he could stop it.

"Yes," The old man nodded looking guilty. "The barrier you ran into with ship—," He flicked his eyes upwards in way of an apologetic look. "My brother took the orb that created it with him."

_"No—no way." _ Inuyasha barely managed to think. "_That orb, that must be what has the shard in it, the shard must power it and makes a barrier_."

The old man shook his head slightly. "Only certain members of bloodline can use barrier." He whispered holding up his hand showing the pumping veins underneath olive skin as he flicked his wrist. "My brother once was able but over years his heart grown too dark, so dark that the sun god take power away." He allowed his hand to fall hastily to his lap as he clutched both of his fist tightly. "Myself and my granddaughter now only ones left with power of the sun god."

Inuyasha took the information in slowly, trying to determine the significance of what the man was saying to him: his granddaughter and himself were the only ones—the only ones—, "She?" Inuyasha looked at the man remembering what he had said only moments before. "Your pup—the one you're missing—he took her?"

"Yes, he took her and—he," The old man closed his eyes as if in excruciating pain. "He came one day when the men were hunting—," He gritted his teeth, anger coming off of him in waves. "He killed my son's mate and took precious Grandchild. He not care if she have human blood, he only want power!"

Inuyasha felt bile raise in his throat as he remember the pain in the old man's eyes—he had lost a pup, a pup by mating but a pup none the less. It would be like losing Sango, someone he loved like a daughter, a daughter he got as a gift when she married his son.

"My brother—my brother killed his own blood to get little girl," The bobcat spat violently. "He killed her, stabbed her in heart like she nothing!" He snarled furiously, his eyes flashing the trademark killing color of red. "My son only had one pup," He held up one shaking claw. "He only had her by his mate, we must get her back at all cost," He dropped his hands, his shoulders dropping as well as he heaved in pain. "We must."

Inuyasha licked his lips, his own heart hurting as he watched the man filled with so much pain. "That's why you were on shore that day," He inferred. "Wasn't it?"

Onaconah nodded hastily, his emotions displayed predominantly on his face. "We there—we hoping that we find out where they, that other tribe hiding so we get to them but—," He looked up at Inuyasha with calming eyes. "We found you instead and you need help." Some of the man's anger seemed to dissipate as he looked at the younger demon. "I know my brother will not kill his great niece, she is of use for him but I do not know that she will be—," He paused his eyes searching the room for the right words. "—happy—here," He pointed at his heart. "And here," He pointed at his head. "She is so small, too small."

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he felt unknown emotions enter his heart. He had never raised a little girl but he could still imagine it, a small child with a chubby face and sweet large eyes, looking up with pink lips and rosy cheeks—all her happiness present in a beautiful gapped tooth smile. "_Just like Miroku_." He thought to himself, images of that dirty face and big black eyes making his heart ache. He had been so small, so alone, so scared, and so young. "How," He started to ask. "How old is she?"

"Only—," Onaconah lowered his head, his dark eyes even darker than normal. "Eight summers."

Inuyasha bit his lip darkly, even though he knew nothing of this species, he knew enough about pups to know none of them are that old when they are still in single digits, even humans.

"My son is beside self." The old man shook his head sadly back and forth. "First his mate and then his pup." He brought his hands up in a sign of defeat as if it was simply too much to actually bear. "He can't—he won't last long." He looked towards Inuyasha his eyes conveying what he was having trouble attempting to say. "You understand that though, you too have lost?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, his thoughts turning to Miroku, to Sango, to Shippo, his heart clenching as he imagined their faces. He could see that small child, that little beggar boy with his tiny cup, looking at him with sad sunken eyes that turned wide and amazed as he offered him a life. He could see the boy's smile of complete and utter happiness in the back of his mind and before he knew it that smile was the smile of a man. He could see that man, the man he had raised, the man he had taught everything he knew too. He could see the bright eyes, full of hope, of wonder—and Inuyasha knew he had been the one to put that hope there, the one to make those eyes bright.

He saw Sango next, Sango the second person to learn of that hope, her bright eyes a gentle doe brown sparkling with happiness. Miroku had been the one to really put that happiness there, he had been the one to give her back that spark of life but despite that Inuyasha couldn't help but think that he had done at least a little something to bring it back as well. He had given Miroku hope and Miroku had given it to Sango who had nurtured it just as Miroku had.

And then he saw Shippo, a tiny kit in Kagome's equally tiny arms. He was so small, and so damaged. Hiten and Manten had warped the small boy's mind, destroying him, destroying his family and tearing apart his heart and yet that spark was coming back alive. He could see it in the way Shippo smiled at Kagome, smiled at Sango. He could see it in the way the boy laughed, in the way he wished to learn. He could see it all over Shippo's face—the third generation of that feeling of hope.

And now—all three of them were gone, wiped from his life perhaps forever and there was nothing he could really do. He could search, he could scent, he could call more hounds than all of hell possessed and might never be able to find them. It would be impossible, downright impossible. After all, they might have sunk, they might have escaped and if they managed either one there would be no trail, the first because of death and the second because of the vastness of the world.

"_All I can really hope is that they're captured_." Inuyasha mused to himself, the thought dark and perhaps childish. "_At least then if I stay here, I might find them one day_." He smiled faintly to himself but internally he felt almost as if he wanted to cry or punch something or run and never return. "_If only I had the compass_," He thought as he slumped down, depression taking over his heart. "_Then Kagome would be able to find the shard_."

His thoughts trailed off then, something in the back of his head telling him that he had just said something internally that was rather important. Like a flash, a memory tickled his sense and he frowned darkly, the earlier fuzziness of what had happened on the ship making way for something different and completely lucid.

_"You need to get the hell off this boat before one of those cannon's rips it apart!" He yelled as shoved the compass absently into the inner lining of his jacket (the table being too far away for his current level of patience) and grabbed hold of Kagome's arm before pointing at Sango. "You too Sango."_

"_I put the compass_." His mind felt as if it was working in complete slow motion.

_He yelled as shoved the compass absently into the inner lining of his jacket (the table being too far away for his current level of patience)..._

"_I put the compass in—_." He blinked several times the scene running over and over again in his mind, taunting him with its simplicity.

_...shoved the compass absently into the inner lining of his jacket..._

He felt his breath catch in his throat. "_I put the compass_," His lips twitched with a hint of a smile. "_In my jacket!"_ His face exploded into a grin as he hastily reached for the trim lining of his jacket only for his hands to come into contact with soft cotton. His whole body clenching with fear he looked down, his eyes lighting up with horror. "My jacket," He whispered looking down at the white shirt. "My jacket—where's my jacket!" He screamed, his eyes going to stare at Onaconah who was looking at him as if he was a lunatic.

"Your jacket?" The old man repeated as he glanced around the hut trying to remember where he had put the peculiar western clothing. His eyes found it quickly enough and he pointed. "It's just—over here."

"Quick then," Inuyasha commanded, using every ounce of his strength to stop himself for lunging for the jacket and messing with the healing process of his leg. "Hand it to me!"

The old man stood hastily, running towards the small shelves along the back wall of the hut, grasping for the jacket before throwing it in Inuyasha's general direction. The younger demon caught it easily, his expression one of almost manic proportions as he threw it opened to the inner pocket, reaching for the lining of the jacket, groping around trying to find what he had stashed there so hastily aboard the Shikuro. After a moment, he came up empty handed, his heart plummeting into his chest. "_It's not there_, _I know I put it there_?" He thought to himself as he allowed the jacket to drop from his hands, an odd sound of something wooden knocking against fabric and the ground catching him off guard.

He glanced at the jacket, he reached over with shaky disbelieving hands and patted it down going from the sleeves to the breast pockets and feeling nothing. "_Who am I kidding_?" He grumbled internally as he pulled his hands away, his fingers barely brushing the lower left hand tail of the jacket as he did so, his hyper sensitive skin just barely registering the firm quality of something that was not part of a fabric or lining of the jacket but was instead something diffidently much denser and unmistakably wooden.

He trembled, he actually trembled as he realized there was something in the lining of that jacket. "Holy shit!" He cried out as he took the jacket back into his hands and felt around finding the odd lump in the very bottom of the inner lining. With one claw and not even a single care, Inuyasha ripped the inner lining of the jacket opened, allowing the internal guts of fine wood and strange Japanese characters to spill out into his lap.

"The compass!" He cried out practically dancing in his seated position as he showed the small instrument off to Onaconah. Vaguely, he wondered how the compass had managed to get inside the lining of the jacket, he had never had that happen before and the inner pocket didn't have any holes so it couldn't have slipped down into the lining that way. Either way, it didn't matter—he had the compass in his hands, he had the key to finding Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the Shikuro in his hands. "We still have it," He told the completely confused Onaconah. "With this we can find them!"

"What?" The older man said, his face one of perfect shock as if he was thinking of having Inuyasha tied down for his and everybody else's own safety.

"This compass," Inuyasha held it out his whole body filled with joy, his eyes moist with happiness. This compass could save them, this compass could reunite them, this compass was everything. "With this," His smile split his face. "Storm Eyes can find them."

_End Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the twist and turns of the story. I've been having a great time with this particular section. It was the one I was most excited about writing. Anyway, let's just see how this mess is going to work itself out now! After all, Inuyasha has the compass/Kagome and that other ship had a Shikon shard so it is now possible to find them. However, we still have no information on Miroku/Sango/Shippo/Shikuro. Did they escape? Were they captured? Did they go down with the ship? Did the ship sink (it doesn't seem like Onaconah actually stayed around long enough to find out)? **

**All this and more will be coming up next time!**

**Bonus Points:**

1. Who is Onaconah's Granddaughter? (Hint: She is from the cannon Inuyasha Universe)

2. For fun, I want to see if anyone can spot the line I use in this chapter that comes from a famous Classic American Movie. (Hint: Mobsters)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

As reviewer ravenraymoon said, "If there can be death spirits then let there be a ghost!" Inuyasha is in fact having a moment of spiritual connection brought on by a need to see someone who he associates with comfort and wise decision making. More on that to come in later chapter's though...congrats to the winners:

Warm-Amber92 (You might call it a spirit guide), TheRealInuyasha, HentaiLemon, Glon Morski, Nina Morenos, HeavenlyEclipse, Coka Cookie Cola, ravenraymoon, chronos-girl

Notes:

ó Loinsigh - Gaelic surname that means seafarer or exile; its modern equivalent would be Lynch.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

**See you then!**

_**UNEDITED**_

_**POSTED 4/6/2012**_


	49. The Compass

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**The Compass**

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as they sat side by side in the small hut, the compass poised in Kagome's hand and Onaconah stationed in front of them staring at the object, waiting for a miracle that seemed to be impossible.

"Storm Eyes?" The old demon pressed as well, the nickname making Kagome's heart beat a little faster in her chest for fear of disappointing such a kindly old man. "Tell us."

The young girl glanced at the hopeful eyes of Onaconah and shook her head before training her visage back downwards on the small object. She licked her lips and then bit down on them as the arrow continued to spin around in a circle, not settling for even a instant. "Just, give me a second." She asked softly as she turned the compass this way and that, holding it out in front of her to see if it would pick something up, hoping that the different direction would gain different results—nothing changed.

She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the sight of the constantly moving arrow, trying to remember if there had been any special trick to making it point before: she couldn't think of anything. With Jinenji, the compass had done all the work, the faint whisper of her name had called to her and then the arrow had been suddenly pointing—she had done nothing, at least nothing she could think of.

Kagome tilted the compass in her hands, gazing at it intently, trying to push her power through it without knowing how. She drew her face into a frown of concentration attempting to find that spot where her power generated, but nothing happened and she relaxed her features into a depressed and confused grimace, feeling empty and discouraged. "_What won't you work?"_ She asked it silently as she resisted the urge to shake it. "_What's so different between now and then?" _She scowled and hunched over. "Why?" She spoke softly almost to herself but the Captain still stared at her, his ears poised and intrigued.

"Kagome?" He posed her name into the air softly, his own heart starting to pound with the anticipation of the compass pointing. "_This has to work_." He told himself as he imagined his son, he imaged his daughter-in-law, he imaged his ship, and all the people on it from Shippo to Myoga. "_Please Kagome, make it work_."

"Before," She began her explanation, her heart sinking into her stomach with each word. "With Jinenji and even when we were on the ship yesterday," She froze, her voice dying in her throat as she realized the implications of her failure. "_We can't find them without this, what if we never find them—it would be all my fault._"

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts, reaching forward to place a hand on her chin, trying to raise her eyes to look to at him.

She pulled her chin away in response and shook her head refusing to look at Inuyasha's hopeful but worried eyes. With a deep breath she forced herself to speak, ignoring the worry coming from the two men around her. "Before—the compass just pointed, it kind of did it on its own." She muttered sadly as she finally raised her face to look over at Inuyasha whose gaze had now shifted to the compass, his honey gold eyes firm. "I didn't do anything to make it point, it just did it and I don't know why. I don't know how to make point now—," She tilted the compass towards him further, one finger taping on the glass. "I don't know how to make it work." She whispered, her voice tittering off into silence.

"You don't how? But I thought—every time—." His voice trailed off and he waited for her to speak.

She tried to smile apologetically but the expression came off as pained. "I never did anything." She admitted to him. "It just always—kind'a happened."

Inuyasha leaned back in his spot, his expression unreadable as he stared at the wall of the hut, past Onaconah's shoulder. "_Damn it_." He cursed to himself, the word not really even penetrating his mind. He wanted to yell at her, to scream, to break something, to ask her why she had never bothered to tell him. "_Damn it_." The sentiment repeated in his head and he growled as he brought his head down to hold in his hands, his fingers digging into his hair, his claws nearly nicking at his scalp. "_Calm down_." He told himself, the blood pumping through his head loud in his ears. "_Don't get angry at her, it's not her fault_." He took a deep shaky breath, forcing his heart rate to go back under control.

"_I shouldn't have assumed." _He told himself, putting the blame on him instead of her_. "That Kagome could just use the compass, I shouldn't'a thought that she just naturally knew."_ He frowned darkly to himself. "_But come on!"_ He scowled deeply. "_I mean, she used it with Kaede like it was nothing and then again with Jinenji and just fucking yesterday!_" He bit his lip hard in disbelief, "_How did I never realize that she couldn't just use the compass at will?" _He sighed in his frustration and unclenched his hands from his hair that was close to being ripped out from the roots. With a slight growl, he rubbed the now tender spot before glancing over at Kagome who was looking more and more like a wilted flower with each passing second. Instantly, his anger started to drain as he took in her sadness.

"_It not mate fault."_ The voice of the demon in his head was soft.

Inuyasha sighed in response and shook his head: he knew the demon was right. With a few more deep breathes, he looked at Kagome, his anger now under control and focused more on his own overreaction. "So you have no idea?" His voice was soft but the sound still came across as blunt and cold to the two others in the hut. "You don't know what makes it work?"

"I'm sorry." She replied as she brought the compass towards her chest, holding it close to her as her lip trembled with both sadness and self loathing. "It was a great idea," She spoke softly knowing her words were hollow, she started to open her mouth to speak further but stopped when she caught sight of the Captain lowering his head, staring at the floor darkly.

Kagome lowered her head as well knowing that it had been a great idea, that it had been a wonderful false hope for their plight. "_We were so close_." She thought as she closed her eyes and allowed a tear to drop down her cheek, a wave of sadness haunting her. "_If only I knew how to make it point, if I only knew how to just find the shards, this is all my fault._" She lowered her head farther down and tucked her chin to her chest while she pulled her knees to her chin, attempting to hide her shame in her tight closed off position. "_If I could only control it_," She sniffled softly as she continued toberate herself, her mind wandering on its own making connections to her current state and one of the past, thinking back to a memory that wasn't quite a memory but a thought that wasn't just a thought.

_"You must find something to channel it..."_

Kagome blinked, that world of white seeming to surround her if only in her mind for just a second, taunting her vision. She could see the swirl of unmistakable energy, that strange absent space completely filled with it and with something she couldn't identify, something that wasn't meant to be identified. "_A white void._" She felt the phrase enter her heart as if they weren't even coming from her mind.

She closed her eyes, the whiteness before her vision seeming to go on forever. "_Was that real?_" She wondered as she tried to remember everything about that place, that none definable place. "_I wonder," _She shook her head feeling silly for even wondering if a dream could be real. _"But it could be, couldn't it?" _She tried to reason with herself: after all, it was possible for her to not have died but to have still appeared as if she had. "_While I was in that world, could I have appeared dead to the people in this one?_" She shook her head. "_I'm assuming it happened, that it was real—was it really?_"

She closed her eyes and imagined that weightless sensation again, imagined her universe completely upside down, imagined that voice in her head.

_"You are neither alive nor dead," The voice spoke tranquilly the sound seeming to cover everything in a supple blanket of warmth and security. "You neither exist nor do you not exist, you are neither a part of the earthen world nor a part of this one."_

Kagome opened her eyes and was met with the dark color of the hut's wall jarring her back to reality. She licked her lips and then looked down at the spinning compass. "_Was any of it real?"_ She questioned, it seemed possible. "_I didn't feel like I died_," She glanced over at the Captain who was now staring at the ground intently.

_"I won't," His voice was determined and strong, scary and commanding. "I won't let you—not again—I can't watch you—I can't see you like that—not again."_

The memory faded and she blinked, taking in his brooding features. "_He sure seems to think I did though_." She looked away at the ground and frowned deeply, something deep inside of her told her that the world of white was real, that she had been there, that she had been alive while she was there, a soul removed from its body, and that the voice of the unknown spirit had spoke the truth—

_"You must find something to channel it..."_

—there was something she needed to find and if she did she would be able to control her power.

Kagome frowned darkly at the very thought. "_If I had it, could I make the compass work?" _She felt her heart stop dead in her chest. "_If I had only thought of all of this sooner, realized what was going on, that the hallucination was not an hallucination nor a dream nor anything similar—_," Her thought trailed off, she felt like screaming. "_Would I be here now?_" She looked at the compass, spinning round and round, tears formed in her eyes. "_Why, didn't I think of it?" _She lower her head and buried her face back in her knees, trying to hide the fact she was crying.

To her right, Inuyasha's nose twitched from the smell of unnatural salt and he side glanced, both of his fist immediately clutching as he took in the sight of Kagome's tears by way of a small space between her arm and knees. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately when the words wouldn't come. There was virtually nothing he could say anyway, at least there wasn't anything he could say without hurting her. "_Fuck_." He ground out internally. "_What are we going to do now?_" He turned his head to look upwards, staring at the ceiling of the small mud hut.

"It not work?" Onaconah asked from his spot across from them, his eyes trained on the two. "Storm Eyes?" He pressed as he scooted closer, attempting to get close enough to Kagome to make her look at him.

The young girl only shook her head and burrowed her face farther into her legs. "I don't know how." She admitted again but her voice was muffled and hard to hear. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered suddenly from beside her, causing her to bring her head back up to look at him. Her eyes were puffy from her tears and her cheeks were bright red from her embarrassment and perhaps from the heat of the room. He frowned as he watched a tear run down her chin and reached forward touching her cheek to wipe it away. "We'll find a way." He spoke softly as he gave her a slight smile, it looked forced.

Kagome shook her head, causing his hand to fall away from her reddened cheeks before she put her chin back on top of her hands. "_This is the only way and it's my fault we can't use it_." She told herself as she scowled, the look not suiting her normally soft features. "What other way is there?" She told Inuyasha out loud, her frustration turning into a sad apology as she looked up at the heartrending eyes of Onaconah. "You and your tribe have been looking for years and can't find your brother, right?"

Onaconah nodded in response. "They move around," He informed both Inuyasha and Kagome, his words really already known. "So it is hard find them."

She gave Inuyasha a sidelong glance trying to convey the horrible truth about their situation. "A whole tribe of demons can't find them, it's impossible if they're moving." She spoke evenly. "With the compass we could have had a chance but what possible difference could the two of us make without it?"

Inuyasha shrugged, he honestly didn't have an answer for her. Kagome was right, a whole tribe of demons couldn't find this ship and they had been trying for almost two hundred years, since the tribe had split in the first place. According to Onaconah, they had even come close several hundred times but each time the split off tribe's ship had won out, sailing so far off shore that the demons on land were unable to see and tract them allowing the ship wielding tribe amble time to disappear easily. Without the compass the track them, Inuyasha and Kagome would be just as useless—neither of them had better eyesight than the demons surrounding them; if anything they would most likely only cause more problems than they could solve because of that.

"What can we do?" Kagome whispered as she looked down into the face of the compass in her lap, her eyes questioning it, begging it to work.

The half demon didn't respond, his own eyes staring into the face of the compass that was spinning in a circle, never stopping, always moving. "_What the fuck are we gon'na do?_" He asked himself as he looked away from the compass and turned his attention once again towards the ceiling, "_I wish the roof could talk_." He thought oddly, knowing that at the moment he would take advice from anyone or anything.

"Trust your gut."

Inuyasha eyes immediately widened his ears twitching on his head, "_Did the roof just talk or am I going insane?"_ He thought to himself before he dropped his head back level to look around, dragging his eyes this way and that to look at the rest of the hut. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, only Kagome and Onaconah and shelves and dishes. "Hey—," He cleared his throat, his eyes still darting around for just a moment before he turned his attention to Onaconah and Kagome. "Did you hear that?" He asked, his eyes fixated on them while his ears still darted around trying to hear anyone who might be hiding about.

"Hear what?" Onaconah asked his head tilted to the side as he drug his eyes away from the floor he had been staring at to look at Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Kagome added as she raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. "I didn't hear anything."

Inuyasha quirked one eyebrow slightly and waved his hand to brush the odd looks Kagome and Onaconah were giving him off. "Never mind must'a been the wind." He gulped watching both Kagome and Onaconah give each other a look before going back to the task at hand: trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Their eyes off of him, Inuyasha turned back to the hut giving it a critical eye. "_I know I heard something," _He told himself as he looked around, his eyes going from pot to pot, from shelf to shelf, from ceiling to wall. "_I know it wasn't the wind._" He inhaled deeply, his most precious sense picking up the smell of late summer/early autumn accompanied by the scent of a hundred people he didn't know. "_It could have been any of them_." He reasoned pushing the very idea that the words had really been meaningful away and down. "_Probably just a villager of something messing with us, maybe one of Onaconah's children._"

He glanced around the hut as the thought trialed off, studying every dark corner for anything out of the ordinary, a set of eyes, a giggling laugh, he saw nothing of the sort, heard nothing of the sort. He was just about to turn back to his thoughts, brushing the incident off as imagination when something caught his eye. The reed mat over the door was moving slightly, a light breeze rumpling it from the outside—an ordinary occurrence but somehow out of place. He blinked and stared at the reed mat, which was keeping the heat out of the small hut expertly. "_Wasn't it_," He realized as he watched the mat move, "_A different color a second ago?_"

Inuyasha closed his eyes counting to ten before he opened them again, to see if perhaps the discoloration was a trick of his eyes, only to find the color was darker as if a shadow was being cast over the mat, projected across its surface.

"_What in the world?_" He wondered as the strange discoloration started to change, to morph, less and less light being permitted through the entryway as something seemed to form behind the mat. His eyes widened as the outline became recognizable, as boots and the shape of legs cut off to be a blur of shadow by the bottom of the mat, took shape. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at those boots, they were dark black, a solid color, with no signs of lacings, and the tops of both were creased over and made to be tight to the leg to prevent water from getting down inside: they were seaman's boots.

Bewildered, Inuyasha glanced at Onaconah's feet his mind moving in slow motion brought on by his disbelief, noting that the other man's feet were covered in moccasins just like the ones that Kagome was currently wearing. "_Why would someone be wearing seaman's boots?_" He thought, his head swimming as he turned back to the door, his whole body freezing as he took in the sight that met him. The feet were still there, covered in black boots with high collars but what was truly unbelievable was the outline of a man apparent, vivid, and very real.

"Trust your mate, boy, that's what yer gut told you, isn't it?"

He heard the voice again, he knew the voice but refused to believe it was real, and then the boots turned and started to walk away, the strange discoloration of the matting fading as if a shadow had moved. The sight brought Inuyasha out of his daze and he darted to his feet running towards the door as Kagome and Onaconah gasped in complete surprise and called after him, the sounds of "Common Dog" and "Inuyasha" hissing in his ears as he moved.

Undeterred, he ignored their cries and grabbed for the reed mat ripping it aside so he could look out across the village for any sign of the man that wore the strange black boots. "Hey!" He called loudly, several people stopping from the sound giving him strange looks as his head darted this way and that looking for something that wasn't there. "What the hell?" He whispered as he stepped outside completely, the reed mat dropping from his stunned hands as he looked out at the village. "Where?" He gritted his teeth looking at the villagers. "There was a person in front of this hut," He yelled at them as he pointed to the spot the figure had stood in. "Where'd they go?"

Behind him, Kagome stepped through the mat, Onaconah not far behind her. "Inuyasha?" She questioned as she came to stand by him, one of her hands coming up to touch his shoulder. "What's going on?"

He didn't respond to her as he stared at the people staring back at him. None of them were wearing boots, or even shoes that were black, they were all Indian villagers who were staring at him as if he was crazy—hell they probably didn't even understand a word he was saying. "_I'm losing my mind_." He thought to himself as he took a deep breath and looked at the ground. There were no footprints in the dirt and the grass that surrounded it was springing up from the soil, no one had walked on since Hyalei had swept it earlier after they had gotten Kagome to use the compass.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called to him again, her small hand digging into his white shirt. "What's wrong?" She pressed, her fingers tugging on his sleeve trying to turn him.

After a moment, he allowed himself to be turned and looked at her. She was holding the compass with one hand still, propping it against her breast that was clothed in the Indian's traditional clothes instead of the ones she had been wearing up until now. Vaguely, he remembered something about her old clothes being destroyed but he really couldn't be sure about that. "_We'll have to get her new clothes either way_." He thought absently as he studied her soft hand which was pressed to her chest, holding the strange wooden instrument right against her heart.

Slowly, he reached forward and touched that hand with shaking fingers, the voice replaying in his head over and over again. "_Trust your gut_." It said and he felt his stomach twist.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and he glanced at her face, her cheeks were flushed from the contact of their skin and he smiled.

"_Trust her."_ That feeling, that instinct—that place in his gut that Captain Roberts had always told him about, said. "_My gut—I've always trusted it before_." He told himself as he allowed his hand to drop away and turned back towards where the voice had seemingly generated. "_My gut_." He looked for Captain Roberts, his eyes scanning, looking for him even though the man was long since dead. He blinked after a moment, his eyes drying out in the southern climate, but when he opened his eyes to see the village again he found himself somewhere else entirely.

_Inuyasha stood aboard The Fortune, his hands on the wheel expertly, performing a duty that had become his job since his life changing conversation with Captain Roberts. Carefully, he adjusted their heading, using all of the daytime navigational tools Roberts had taught him over the past few months with practiced care. His eyes scanned the horizon, looking for anything out of the ordinary from ships to weather. He glanced to port, taking in the position of the sun. "_We're a little off._" He thought as he carefully turned the well back to starboard, keeping their heading as accurate as possible. _

_"You got a good gut boy."_

_The young Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his Captain who was just now appearing from the staircase to his left. "Pardon, ser?" He questioned as he turned the helm of Captain Robert's ship to starboard, maneuvering it easily in the calm sea as Captain Roberts came to stand on deck, his old human eyes surveying their heading without preamble._

_"Yer gut," The man said as he walked back behind Inuyasha towards the railing leaning forward and over it, his red jacket opening around his trim waist as he looked over the side of the ship studying the water trailing behind them intently before turning back around. "You got a good one."_

_"I'm sorry ser, I—," Inuyasha stumbled over his words, trying to figure out the odd English phrase, he couldn't recall in all his life in Western Hemisphere ever having heard it. "I have no idea what that mean by yer gut."_

_"You really are a foreigner." The older man grumbled as he turned around and leaned his back against the railing instead, supporting his weight against his elbows at an odd angle. "Your instincts boy, you got good ones." He pointed out to the opened sea. "Yer keeping our heading tight, the speed is good, the mast are orderly gettin' the maximum amount of wind." He nodded his head as if confirming a suspicion. "Not bad for yer first solo since Porto Rico, huh?"_

_Inuyasha smiled slightly at the praise, his back turned to his Captain as he looked out over the opened water. "I'm doing my best ser."_

_"Well yer best is beyond adequate." Roberts told him with a firm nod as he came up to stand next to the younger man, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It was a good decision to make you my apprentice, don't you think?" The Captain laughed at his own words, patting Inuyasha's back hard as he turned to walk back down the stairs, waving his hand as he added off handedly. "You got this handled well, so I'm gon'na go below for a nap."_

_"Aye ser." Inuyasha replied calmly his face firm and bold, while inside a large smile was forming in his mind, larger than even the moon. Outwardly, though, his chest merely puffed with pride._

"_Captain."_ Inuyasha thought before the sudden renewed contact of Kagome's hand on his shoulder made him jump and come back to reality. He turned to look at her before turning back around quickly, not wanting to hear her worry at the moment. Instead, he focused on the village that was slowly going back to business, his outburst all but forgotten. "_He's the voice I'm hearing_." He told himself as he strained his ears hoping for a sound, a whisper, even a grunt. Nothing came.

Inuyasha shook his head, "That was always his way." He spoke out loud, just quiet enough not be heard. "_You said yer bit, huh? Now it's up to me, to figure out what you want me to do_." He closed his eyes and smiled faintly as he repeated the words his Captain had said out loud. "Trust my gut?" He opened his eyes quickly, he knew what his gut was telling him, he knew what he was supposed to do, so turned to look at Kagome behind him.

The girl was gazing at him, her eyes seeming to be frightened and confused, the hand holding the compass white from the strain of holding the object as tightly as she was to her chest. His stomach turned over in his abdomen at the sight and he reached forward instinctively, his fingertips brushing against the wood causing his stomach to knot again. "_I haven't been trusting my gut lately."_ He told himself. "_And its nearly got us killed_." He inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes. "_I won't make that mistake again_."

He exhaled, the sound loud amongst the hustle that was coming back to the village after his outburst and opened his eyes looking right into Kagome's own. "My guts telling me," He spoke, his words random to everyone but him. "To trust the compass." He bit his lip and gulped unable to add, "_To trust you_."

"The compass?" Kagome whispered as she looked down at the object, tilting her head to the side. "But ii—it won't work."

Inuyasha frowned, staring at the small needle like arrow, watching it circle in her grip. "_But its spinning._" He licked his teeth. "_Isn't that like working? I wonder—."_ He reached forward and took the compass from Kagome's startled hands.

"Hey—wha—," Kagome shook her head completely baffled. "What're you doing?"

Inuyasha didn't respond for a second, his eyes trained on the compass in his hands, turning it over and over again as he watched the arrow slow until it wasn't moving at all. In his hands, the compass was useless, the arrow wouldn't even spin, but it had still spun in Kagome's hands. "The compass won't work for anyone but you." He showed her the arrow that now wasn't moving at all in his hands. Beside them Onaconah stood silent watching the scene unfold with avid but soundless interest. "The arrow won't spin for me." He told her as he nearly shoved the compass into her face to get his point across.

Kagome blinked as she stared at the compass which was practically pressed against her nose. "Yes, we found that out at Mrs. Kaede's." She shook her head slowly back and forth as she raised her hands and pushed the compass away.

Inuyasha didn't say a word as he brought the compass back towards her, pressing it into her hands without giving her a choice. Instantly, the arrow began to move again going around and around in a circle just from the contact with Kagome's skin. "The arrow still moves for your hands though." He deduced as he watched the arrow spinning slowly in a constant motion.

"Yeah," Kagome gave him an odd look, shaking her head back and forth as she tried to figure out what he was going on and on about. "I know, I can make it do that I just can't make it point." She sighed exasperated with both him and herself. "It's like I said with Jinenji it just did, at Kaede's it just did, yesterday it just did—it pointed all on its own—I don't know what I did personally to make that happen."

Inuyasha frowned at her words, his eyes trained on the spinning compass. "_Why would it suddenly work and then suddenly not work?_" He thought to himself as he watched the compass move around, his eyes following each slow determined circle. "It's like it doesn't know where to point." He mumbled out loud as he crossed his arms over his chest and snorted.

"What did you just say?" Kagome whispered as she lifted her eyes away from the glass to look at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" He grunted as he lifted his head upwards toward her.

"What did you say?"

"You mean that it looks like," He reminded her, tapping one of his claws on the glass of the compass as he gave her a dark contemplative pressing look. "It doesn't know where to point?"

Kagome eyes widened, "It couldn't be?" She whispered to herself her eyes widening in shock before she looked back down at the glass face. "It couldn't be that simple."

Inuyasha frowned and brought his ears forward to perch towards her. "What?"

Kagome only shook her head and reached for the necklace that was tucked away into the top of her blouse. Holding the compass with one hand she brought the necklace up and over her head, studying the jewel that glistened in the bright sunlight. Her eyes darted to the compass, it continued to move in a circle the gem right next to it. "_Maybe,_" She thought as she tightened her hand around the jewel, her mind racing. "_They're too close, the compass won't work when they're this close_."

She inhaled sharply and without hesitation or even thought pulled her arm back and above her head and threw the jewel as hard as she could.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled, panic welling up in him as he watched the sparkling jewel fly across the village. "What the fuck, Kagome?" He growled as he turned to look at her with complete horror before starting to turn to jump after and grab the jewel. "_I can't touch it_." He realized at the last second and barked literally and loudly, turning back around towards her to scream. "What the—what's wrong with you, go get it." He pointed towards the jewel that had landed a few hundred feet away (an impressive throw for a socialite girl).

"This will only take a minute." Kagome bit out as she held the compass in front of her face watching the arrow intently as it turned and turned, dancing still. "Come on." She whispered as she glanced at the jewel, the villagers had once again stopped and were looking at the object as if debating to pick it up.

"Don't touch it," Inuyasha yelled as he stepped forward, extending out his hands in a sign of warning. "Onaconah, tell them that demons can't touch it." He called over his shoulder before looking over at Kagome who was still staring at the compass intently, waiting for something. "What the—what is she doing?" He grumbled to himself as he watched her hold the compass up towards her face with his sharp eyes.

"Tla-hv a-sv-na-s-di nv-ya-o-sa-ni!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as the sound of Onaconah's voice filled the air, giving some unknown command in Cherokee, probably relating to them not to touch the jewel.

"Common Dog?" Onaconah said a few seconds later, the change to English making Inuyasha glance towards the other man. "Is that the jewel, the one told about?"

Inuyasha only shook his head up and down hastily in response before turning his attention back to Kagome just in time to hear her screech in delight without warning, causing both men and the entirety of the village to nearly jump out of their skin.

"Holy shit, Kagome what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled as he reached his hands out to grab her shoulders, trying to hold down her giddy form, the irrational part of him thinking she had been possessed or enchanted or something of the like.

"It's pointing." Kagome told him as she danced on her toes from foot to foot. "—they were too close to me for it to point before." She spoke before he could even say a word, her mouth hanging opened with delight as she pulled the compass tighter to her body before looking up at him with bright stormy eyes. "You know what that means, you know? We're not close enough!" Her face split into a smile. "It's not because I can't do it, it's because they're too far away!" She started to jump up and down even though his hands were gripping her shoulders tightly.

"What?" Inuyasha felt his heart about to burst out of his chest as fear for her life still gripped him. "What on earth are you going on about?"

"We're too far away." She told him as she pulled the compass back so he could see it.

He blinked at the sight, his eyes struggling to focus on the arrow that was no longer circling as it had been for the past hour and a half. It was firm and steady and pointing. He slowly turned his head and looked over out across the village, ignoring the stares and the horror on none English speaking Indian's faces. His eyes lit of the jewel's half moon form, it was sitting there a glimmer in the sun and the arrow was pointing right at it. "It's pointing." He stated the obvious feeling stupid for having said it.

"I know," She smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling with delight as she waited for him to look down at the compass again. "It's pointing right at them, you know what that means right?"

Inuyasha shook his head up and down, his hands dropping from Kagome's shoulders to touch the edges of the compass that weren't covered by her hands, his mind coming to the same conclusion Kagome had already come to. The compass was pointing, the arrow was fixed because it finally had something to fix onto, he turned and looked at the spot on the ground where the jewel had been thrown by Kagome only moments before then back to the needle that was fixated on it.

"The compass has a range—we're too far away." He spoke as Kagome's thrilled laugh rang in his ears. "It'll work," He told her his face splitting into a grin, the villagers watching them in terror, wondering if _they_ were possessed or had gone insane. "We just need to get closer!"

"Yes!" Kagome cried out loudly as she pulled her hands off the compass, leaving it in Inuyasha's grip before leaping forward, her hands going around his neck hugging him in her exuberant delight, her feet dangling off the ground as her guilt faded away. "_We can find them, I can find them, I'm not a failure._" The thought was loud in her brain, covering up all other ones about the world of white or the object she was meant to find. Now was not the time for them, her heart was much too happy to even think of them right now. "We're gon'na find them," She felt tears form in her eyes. "Sango and Miroku and Shippo, we can find them." She cried out all of her hope overflowing in her heart as she clutched Inuyasha tightly around the neck, her face buried in his shoulder as her emotions overflowed becoming tears upon her cheeks. "God I feel so stupid, how could I not realize!" She babbled as her tears permeated his shirt. "We were just too far away for the compass to fixate on any one shard."

Inuyasha relished in the feeling of her happiness and without hesitation he brought his arms up around her and pulled her firmly to himself, his hands positioned at her waist, holding her securely as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of her hope washing over him. "_Just wait Miroku_." He thought as he held her tighter, his hands slinking around her in a true hug. "_I gon'na find you pup. I promise_." He buried his nose into Kagome's shoulder, pressing it to the mark that rested there, that claimed her.

"We'll find them, I'll make those bobcat's tell us everything." He whispered into her hair lowering his nose until it pressed to the point of her shoulder where she was marked, his mind slowly coming to realize how close they actually were to each other right now but not caring if it wasn't proper or decent—he needed her right then, he needed her comfort, her scent, her very essence, he needed it. He tightened his hold on her, wanting to convey to her how happy he was, how lucky they were. "_Those bobcat's know what happened to the Shikuro_." He held her a little closer. "_If it sunk, if they captured it, I'll make them tell me, if it's the last thing I do."_

"So—," Onaconah interrupted their celebration, his voice sounding both hopeful and shaky. "It work?"

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha seemingly unaware of anything that had just happened, her feet still dangling and her arms still strung around his neck holding herself to him. "Yes," Her smile split her face. "We just have to get closer to their current location, when we're close enough the compass can pick up the jewel shard and tell us exactly where they are."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement as he lowered her back to the ground, the action alerting her to the fact that she had even been in the air. Immediately, Kagome turned back to him, her face going bright red as she flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She cried out as she instantly brought her hands away from him, untangling herself from him in her mortification before looking down at the ground, her hands coming together in front of her in a worrying motion. "I was just so hap—."

"Don't," Inuyasha cut her off, causing Kagome to look up and him, her bright eyes taking in the slight, just barely there blush on his cheeks. "It's no big deal, I was—," He cleared his throat and offered her a small smile as he lowered his head allowing his bangs to hide his eyes but no amount of tilting his head could hide the blush. "Happy too."

Kagome felt her heart flitter in her chest at the sight and allowed a slow, sweet grin to form as she leaned over, tilting her head to the side so she could look up at him. "_He's blushing, he's blushing because of me_." Her heart beat accelerated from the very thought as her own cheeks grew even darker. They made eye contact through the shadow of his bangs and she opened her mouth wanting to say something, wanting to question why he would blush, why he would react the way he had but soon closed it biting her lip as her flush grew and her naivety won out over her curiosity. Hastily, she straightened and turned away from him, her face beet red by the time she looked at Onaconah who was chuckling.

"Um," She mumbled out flustered by the old man's knowing look. "I'll just go get the shard." She let the words tumble out quickly before turning around and sprinting in the direction of the gem on the ground.

Inuyasha's head snapped upwards at the sound of her voice, just in time to see her turn, a flash of short curls shinning in the bright light of the afternoon sun. He took a deep breath at the sight his body still warm from where she had been only moments before.

Behind him, Onaconah cleared his throat rather loudly bringing the dog demon's attention back around. "Explain." The older man commanded but a smile was already forming on his face as if he already knew but just needed to confirm for the sake of his own sanity.

Pushing his embarrassment to the back of his mind, Inuyasha turned completely back around towards Onaconah and looked the older man straight in the eye while clearing his throat. "So—we can find the—um shard, its working and um the ship had one so, we can find them" He spoke as evenly as possible, his expression fixed as if daring Onaconah to say a word. "We just need to get in range of them, then the compass will work."

"So Storm Eyes can do it, if get closer?" Onaconah deduced his face breaking into a large smile at the very idea. "I can find granddaughter!" He nearly fell back at his own words, stumbling over himself as he smiled in disbelief, not falling only because he managed to grip the side of the hut at the last possible second. "Wa do a-ta." He whispered with a shake of his head looking over Inuyasha's shoulder at Kagome before repeating the unknown words. "Wa do a-ta."

Inuyasha quirked his brow at Onaconah's words and turned his head, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see Kagome kneeling before the jewel, reaching forward with tan hands to pick it up between two delicate fingers. She brought it to her face, studying it for a second, the skin of her cheeks still apparently flushed in contrast to the jewel's bright white. After a moment, she lifted it over her head putting it back in its proper place, one hand adjusting the clasp in the back, while the other held the compass to her lap. Once situated she brought her hand around to the front, discretely (with the word used to the least of its definition) tucking the jewel away into her dress, hiding it from prying eyes.

Finally, she stood, jewel fixed into place and turned back towards them, the now afternoon positioned sun shining in her face as she turned. She winced from the brightness, her face drawn into a cute look of annoyance, and brought a hand to her face shielding it as she began to walk back towards them, the jewel no more than a strange almost unnoticeable lump in her dress.

"She amazing." Onaconah whispered as he watched Kagome continue towards them, her dark hair moving softly in the breeze, the slight deep chocolate brown streaks, normally hidden from prying eyes, seeming to glow as the sun danced through her tresses. "She is amazing girl."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed, as he watched her, the spots she had been pressed against on his body growing even warmer as they pleaded to feel her once again. Instinctively, he inhaled when the wind changed directions, bringing her scent of Irish lilies and the ocean right towards him, filling him with her warmth as he took in the very essence of her. He closed his eyes from the sensation and fought to control every instinct her scent always awakened in him.

Beside him Onaconah smiled, watching the look on the younger man's face. He scented the air to, took in the sign of a mark with no connection. "She will," He spoke softly so the quickly approaching Kagome would not hear. "Make great mate for you. Finish mating soon you should."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and he turned to look at Onaconah with blunt horror on his face seeing as the man had practically just told him to have sex with Kagome and get it over with. "Excuse me?" He struggled to keep his voice low enough for the quickly approaching Kagome to not hear.

Onaconah waved his hand brushing Inuyasha's words off as he smiled brightly, his look of unparalleled happiness lost to Inuyasha's shock filled face. "I'm so happy I shake," He dodged Inuyasha's words expertly, showing the younger man his shaking hands instead. "I need smoke." He wrung his hands together giving Inuyasha a brilliant smile as he tried to come, "Come back in hut, when Storm Eyes back, we talk 'bout what do next." and then turning disappearing back into the hut without another word, the sounds of him shuffling hurriedly to get his pipe loud to Inuyasha's red hot ears.

Still, red to the roots of his hair, Inuyasha watched the man disappear into the cool darkness of his home. The young demon's body was frozen in place—Onaconah's words echoing in his head over and over again. "_Finish mating soon you should._" He gulped, the demon in him slowly coming back awake, the words sparking its instincts causing it to growl with delight.

The human in Inuyasha, however, mentally cowered at the very thought. It wasn't time yet, they didn't know each other that well, she was young, she might not even want him, she might not love him—but, on the other hand. He looked towards her she had stopped for a second to study something on the ground: what he wasn't sure, nor did he really care as he watched her bend picking up the unknown object between long delicate tan fingers.

"_She' beautiful_." He thought to himself as she stood back up straight, holding whatever it was up to the sunlight. He noticed it glimmered and she smiled, a look of pure innocence and humility gracing her lovely features. "Beautiful," He found himself whispering, reiterating. "In so many ways."

She started back towards him and he looked down away from her at the ground, his eyes focused on the dirt beneath his boots. For only a moment, he let his mind drift, let his thoughts go to a woman he hadn't seen in years, hadn't thought of romantically in even longer, the only woman he had ever slept with for reasons other than simple pleasure.

She had been beautiful too, with her own luscious wavy hair, sweet smile when so inclined to smile and midnight eyes. She had been beautiful in her own right but at the same time had been not so beautiful in different ways in distrustful ways and in biased ones. "Kikyo." He turned and looked at Kagome who was growing ever nearer but taking her dear sweet time at it.

There was no sadness in Kagome's eyes, there was not blackness either. There was only sweetness and acceptance. He tilted his head to the side watching her without looking directly at her so she wouldn't know. "_There's_ _more than even that though, isn't there?_" He thought as he imaged her reciting Shakespeare and recounting Milton, playing her violin under moonlit skies and blushing inside cabin doors, yelling at him when he was stupid, taunting him with games of wit.

Kagome was something entirely different than Kikyo in that regard. Kikyo had been a sad girl, who saw the world through eyes clouded by melancholy and the pressure of her surmounting fate; Kagome, Kagome was a girl who cut her hair, disguised herself as a man and changed it—laughed fate in the face as if it was merely some two bit player in the scheme of her life and changed everything she was ever meant to be.

Kagome was brilliance personified, utter brilliance.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, for the first time allowing a thought to blossom in his heart, that up until now he had bluntly denied. "_Onaocnah's_ _right_ _she would make a fine m—."_

"Inuyasha?"

The half demon jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around looking at her with large and panicked eyes. "Kagome." He spoke the word quickly. "_How the hell did she sneak up on me?"_ He growled at himself realizing how lost in thought he had become and feeling like a moron for letting it happen. "_This is not the place for this you moron!"_ He yelled at himself as he brought a hand up to literally slap to his forehead. "_Come on," _He berated himself hitting himself in the head again as a reminder_. "My pup's in only god knows how bad of danger, my ship's destroyed, I'm surrounded by demons who can probably smell my own arousal and I'm thinking of Kagome like some fucking puppy!"_

"Um," Kagome stepped forward, her face drawn in a line of worry as she watched him hit himself in the head for a third time. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He mumbled as her voice snapped him out of his own stupidity.

"I said," She repeated calmly but the look on her face spoke volumes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, um," He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, just thinking—a you know about Onaconah and his granddaughter, and a—Miroku, Sango—yeah." He winced as his voice trailed off, "_I sound like an idiot._" He growled but stopped immediately, not wanting Kagome to think he was angry with her. "So, you got the jewel?" He quickly changed the subject and awkwardly shuffled the dirt on the ground with his foot.

"Yesss." She replied slowly.

"Then um—we can—," He looked around as if trying to remember what they were supposed to do, his eyes landed on the hut and he took a deep relieved breath. "Go inside." He said while nodding vigorously. "We should go inside, Onaconah's in there already."

"Okay," Kagome gave him a strange look before starting towards the hut, giving him little side glances of concern as she entered and he followed.

"_I couldn't had sounded more stupid, could I?"_ He groused as he held the reed mat aside for her and entered.

Inside, Onaconah had already arranged himself and taken out a strange looking long pipe that he was stuffing with something that looked similar to tobacco. He glanced at the both of them and oddly looked at bit guilty as they entered, motioning for them to sit again. "I know smoke not supposed to use—unless ceremony but," He said as he turned the pipe this way and that nervously in his hands. "This celebration." He concluded before offering the pipe up to Inuyasha. "You want smoke?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Maybe in a minute," Inuyasha responded quickly as he took a seat leaning against the wall as far away from Kagome (who had taken a seat on the panther pelt) as possible. "I'm not really much of a smoker though." He added as he arranged himself to lean against the wall comfortably, the blush on his face still burning and hot.

The older man nodded in response as he took a deep breath of the calming smoke. "Hmm," He let the smoke out slowly. "I need that." He nodded to himself as he smiled brighter and held up his hand to show it shaking with his own happiness. "Smoke calm, I need calm."

Inuyasha smiled in response, the blush leaving his face as his thoughts of Kagome ebbed away from the sight of the barely concealed excitement on the older man's face. "I understand," He said with a small grin as he seriously contemplated taking the pipe and inhaling some of the calming tobacco smoke. "We'll find your granddaughter with the compass," He changed the subject. "All we have to do is get close enough to them that it will pick them up."

Onaconah nodded as he took another deep puff, the soothing smoke filling his lungs deeply, permeating his body. "I guess, we head towards them then."

Inuyasha licked his lips preparing to go back to business. "Do you at least know which way they travel, up or down the coast?"

"I know they always go up," The Indian pointed towards the North. "When they leave Charleston." He took another deep puff his face contorting into a frown when he was done. "We have thought that they are in an enclave up further, Carolina territory but," He dropped both hands down, the one with the pipe resting on his knee, the smoke rising as it wafted through the room. "There are many enclaves up coast, many places for them to hide."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Let's go up the coast then." He concluded his eyes watching the smoke with interest, his hands starting to shake a little bit. Normally, he didn't smoke but when he was stressed or when he was—he glanced at Kagome before quickly glancing back— "_Yeah_," For both of those reasons, he found himself craving the taste of smoke of any kind. "_Never should have started."_ He thought to himself and silently cursed his old Captain's name before a slow smile formed on his lips. "_Taught me everything you knew, huh, Captain Roberts_?" He chuckled nearly silently. "_Damn you." _He reached his hand out towards Onaconah. "Mind if I have a bit?"

Onaconah smirked in response and passed the pipe to the other man who took it quickly and brought it to his lips, drawing one large puff deep into his lungs. He held it in for a minute, allowing it to completely soak into his lungs before he exhaled, the strange substance entering all of his senses, calming and comforting him all at once. For a moment, his nose did twitch in response and he shook his head fighting off the inevitable sneeze as he handed the pipe back to Onaconah.

"The smoke bother nose?" The other man asked as he put the pipe back in his mouth, puffing slightly as he held it between his teeth while talking. "It bothered my," He pointed at his nose with his free hand. "When young."

Inuyasha nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. "It's always bothered me a bit but—," He gave an almost lopsided grin, the brief inhale having already done its job verily well. "Like you said, I needed that."

Sitting on the small pallet bed Kagome smiled almost lulled by the conversation as her fingers ran over the panther pelt; the sound of the two men talking no more than that, sound, their words drowned out by her own thoughts of hope and relief.

"_The compass works, it really works—it was working all along_." The thought repeated itself over and over again in her head for no reason, an almost annoying action that she couldn't help and didn't want to help. "_There's a real chance we might actually find them now_." She closed her eyes overjoyed by the very fact that they now at least had a chance of finding their odd but true family. "_Thank god._" Her heart beat a little faster. "_I couldn't stand to have lost them completely, especially if it was my fault_." She opened her eyes once again, slowly swallowing despite a lump that had formed in her throat.

Shaking the thought off and swallowing hard to remove the lump in her throat, she turned and for a moment glanced at Onaconah and Inuyasha, watching as the two men passed the pipe back and forth, one taking a puff while the other talked.

"As soon as we get close," Onaconah said as he allowed Inuyasha his turn with the pipe. "The compass react and point us to their exact location."

"Yes," Inuyasha smirked at Onaconah and looked over at Kagome almost shyly, that cute almost childish face she had seen so sparingly grace his features lighting on her taking in the sight of her hand as she continued to run it over the panther pelt. "We just have to be close enough and Ka," Inuyasha paused mid name, his mouth posed, prepared to call out Kagome's name, but for some reason as he looked at her, his gold eyes watching her large grey eyes ones, he froze.

Kagome felt self conscious at the strange behavior and raised her stroking hand up to cover the spot where the jewel rested underneath her clothes with a fist. She blinked her eyes, unknown to her the action caused the slight white color to intermix with the black even further, turning her vision into the perfect dark cloudy night that the Captain loved so very much.

Once again Inuyasha opened his mouth prepared to continue what he had been about to say but stopped and then frowned as he licked his lips. She was looking at him that one delicious hand posed on her chest, her eyes swirling with faux clouds that might as well have been real. His heart speed up in his chest at the very sight. "_She doesn't even look like a Kagome right now_." He thought as he adjusted his position and handed the pipe back to Onaconah who was watching them both intently. "_Those eyes, they're really a storm, a true storm_." He thought and then smiled at her, his eyes soft and beautiful and gold like the sun as its rays shine through clouds.

"Storm Eyes," He whispered it and Kagome flushed instantly.

The way the name seemed to come across as more of a caress than an actual name sink chills down her spin. "_I've never—I—no one's ever said my name—well—I guess it's my name but—no one's ever made my name sound like,_" She looked away insecure at the attention he had been giving her today, "_I don't even know what that sounded like_." She glanced up at him and waited for him to speak again, she didn't have to wait long.

"She'll," His voice was smooth, the smoke having calmed him more than either he or Kagome had realized. "Be able to point us in their exact direction."

"It could be a very long journey." Onaconah informed, trying to pretend he was unaware of the tension forming in the room between the young couple, his words effectively easing the tense atmosphere that had seemingly formed from Kagome and Inuyasha's looks alone at least a little. "We will prepare all the warriors."

His words brought Inuyasha and Kagome both out of their perspective dazes, the two teens looking at the older man as if he were insane. "But that will make us slow—," Inuyasha even ventured to interrupt but the man only raised his hand commanding for silence in such a way that Inuyasha couldn't ignore it.

"Do not worry Common Dog," He spoke honestly as he moved to put the pipe away back in its small wooden case. He paused for a moment, touching the mud brick siding of the old hut before turning around, allowing his fingers to slip away as he looked at Inuyasha, appearing to be a much younger man than he actually was when he smiled at them with nerve racking confidence. "As the chief of this village, I can make them move faster than even your ships."

Inuyasha felt his job drop opened and his eyes go wide. He glanced at Kagome who didn't even look the least bit surprised (at least by that comment) before he turned back and took in Onaconah's bright smile.

"You did not know I was Chief, did you?" Onaconah laughed heartily, taking one last puff on the pipe before frowning at it, there was nothing left to smoke. Turning away, he grabbed the box the pipe was stored in and carefully arranged it as he continued to speak. "Believe I neglected tell you as I told Storm Eyes."

Inuyasha only frowned, shaking his head back and forth—the admission did make sense. After all, Onaconah was old, the villagers seemed to listen to him very seriously, he could even command the doctor of the village and on top of that his brother was the leader of the other division of the tribe suggesting that he had been a person with high title, therefore it was only natural that the other brother have a high title as well. "Well, Chief Onaconah, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," The old man said as he placed the small box back on the shelf, his hands lingering there before he stood and walked over to the reed mat door of the hut, pulling it back, surveying the village that lay beyond it. His eyes focused on the villagers, watching them intently as they worked. "The women will stay here." He let the reed mat fall to the side as he turned around and looked at Kagome. "Storm Eyes must come with, yes?" He asked Inuyasha pointedly.

"Yes." Inuyasha said with no hesitation, although his voice did come across as sounding a bit tight. "She is the only one who can use the compass, after all."

From her spot next to Inuyasha Kagome smiled, glad to know that this time she would not have to convince him to take her along as she had with Jinenji. "_I'm the only one who can do it and you know it, Inuyasha_." She nodded firmly to herself not feeling the least bit afraid of the road that was before them, or the possibilities that road presented.

Onaconah nodded in the direction of Inuyasha before turning towards Kagome, giving her a small but worried smile. "I know I told of my brother—of—," He stopped for a moment looking down at the ground to gather strength. "I know I told how he killed son's mate so coldly."

Kagome nodded although Onaconah couldn't see her to acknowledge her acknowledgement.

"Storm Eyes should not worry, though." Onaconah cleared his throat and continued as if he had never paused. "My warriors best in all of Carolina." He told her as he once again lifted the reed mat, this time looking as if he was preparing to go through it but he hesitated at the last second and turned back around. "And," He pointed at Inuyasha, "Your ma—."

Inuyasha growled then, the sound silent to Kagome but loud to Onaconah.

The older man's eyes lit on the younger's fast who was still sitting exactly where he had been when he first came into the hut. The two men made eye contact and Onaconah gave him a knowing grin while Inuyasha gave him a look that could have almost killed. "This man," The older man once again skillfully covered. "Tougher than any man I know, he protect you with life."

"I know and thank you for your protection." Kagome replied sincerely, thankful for the kind words even though she had not thought to be afraid until Onaconah had said them.

The man gave her a nod of acknowledgement before turning back to the reed mat, lifting it with the parting words: "I will tell villagers now, they prepare and we leave when first light appear," before steeping outside. The mat fell in place behind him leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone with their own separate thoughts.

Kagome leaned back against the wall of the hut, the pelt soft against the underside of her thighs that the short Indian attire had exposed. Briefly, she glanced at the flesh but found herself used to the sight even though she had only be wearing the clothes for a few days—not even a few days more like a day and a half. She reached forward, touching the edge of the fringed dress, fingering the leather gently as she smiled. "_Thank god for Indian fashion._" She thought as a cool breeze came through the reed mat, touching her skin. If she had been wearing her normal attire she would have died of heat exhaustion by now. "_These dresses are so much better than the ones my mother made me wear._"

The thought trailed off as an image of her mother filled her brain. That proper woman, what would she think if she knew what Kagome was about to do, where she was about to go, the dangers she would soon be facing. Kagome turned and looked towards the reed mat, her eyes studying the shadows that passed back and forth outside, villagers moving about their daily routines. "_She would be horrified_." Kagome knew this without a doubt. "_I'm a bit—horrified myself_." She shook her head wanting to thought and the fear to leave her but she couldn't help it.

Onaconah's story of his brother had actually scared her a bit. The whole thing reminded her of her own encounter with Manten, a man who was just like Onaconah's brother. Neither one of them cared about the people they had killed or had, at least, attempted to kill—all they cared for was the end result, getting what they wanted. With Manten it had been Kagome's Virginity one way or another, and for Onaconah's brother it had been his great niece: the only one left in the tribe who could use the mysterious orb. Neither man cared for the consequences, they just wanted, wanted a death, wanted a life, either way ended badly for the people they preyed upon. And there was nothing she or anyone could do about it except— Kagome looked down at her palm, studying her fingers, remembering that wave of power she had no control over.

"_I_ _need to find it, whatever the soul in that white was telling me to find_." She turned her hand over looking at the back of her knuckles. "_Otherwise, every time I protect myself could be my last._" She frowned at the thought. "_It would be a sad fate to die by your own hands_." She sighed and closed her hand tightly into a fist. "_But how, how do I find it, what's supposed to control it—channel it?_"

Kagome frowned deeply and closed her eyes trying to envision that white world again but saw nothing behind her eyelids. "_Damn it,"_ She thought, the curse words actually starting to feel natural to her. Disappointed, she opened her eyes only to freeze as her vision was met with white and her ears were met with that voice once again.

_"It will call to you Kagome and you will have no choice but to pick it up and through it channel all your power." _

Kagome opened her mouth thinking to respond but didn't as a thought tickled the back of her brain. "_It will call to me?_" She turned her attention to the compass. "_It's something that calls to me?"_ She watched the arrow spin around, circle after circle, now that the jewel shards were back on her person. "_The compass calls to me and_ _I channel my power through it too, don't I?_" She narrowed her eyebrows, it was true she did use her powers to use the compass but did that mean that it was the something she was looking for, somehow she didn't think so, something seemed wrong with the idea. "_I went to the world of white after I got the compass—wouldn't the voice have just told me it was the compass, that I already had the object?_"

Kagome blinked several times, allowing her fingers of the hand not holding the compass to gently caress the glass surface that covered it's face. "_I wish I could see Kaede right now_." She thought as she allowed her fingers to dance over the wood. "_She'd probably know, when we were their her and Inuyas—_." Her thought stepped dead in her head and she snapped her neck around to look at Inuyasha.

The man was deep in thought, not having moved even an inch since Onaconah had left. He was focused and determined and keeping his eyes stationed on the ground. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about but that didn't matter at the moment anyway; all that mattered was his own knowledge. Inuyasha knew things, he had known a Miko, a Miko who had existed before Kagome's parents had even been born, a Miko who couldn't use the compass but, as far as Kagome knew, could use her power. "_Kikyo must have had something to channel her power through—the soul in the white said that all Miko's needed one_." She stared at Inuyasha, her mind going numb preventing her from controlling her voice.

"How," She started to speak, her voice not even sounding real to her ears as her words bubbled up from her throat. "How did Kikyo channel her power?"

It wasn't till Inuyasha turned his head to look at her, that she realized she had spoken out loud.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **Here it is another chapter, hope you enjoyed it! By next chapter, we should find out a lot of good old storyline information. For instance, how did Kikyo channel her power? After all, Kikyo couldn't use the compass, so she had to of had something else to channel it with? Also, will the compass locate the other tribe, will Onaconah find his granddaughter, will there be a giant Indian battle scene between the Land Fighting Indian's in Onaconah's Tribe and the Pirate Indian's in his Unnamed Brother's Tribe? My god, so many possibilities!

P.S. Personally, I don't feel one way or the other on smoking but I just want to put it out there that I am in no way encouraging smoking in this fanfic. It is in there because of the time period and nothing more.

**Bonus Point:**

Name the three characters who are 'in-love' with Kagome, their race (ie demon and what breed, half demon and what breed etc) and, if eligible, their title (Emperor, King, Chief, etc).

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The first is of course, Shiori the little half demon girl they met that can erect a barrier with that orb thing. And the second is the Godfather, "I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse." Congrats to the winners:

HeavenlyEclipse (both), Sahora (One), Storm Eyes (Both, glad you like the name), hms5375 (both), TheRealInuyasha (One), Glon Morski (One), Coka Cookie Cola (One), HentaiLemon, Dark Angel and Silver Savior (One), Lady Elisabeth (One), Amarelle (One)

**Cherokee Translations:**

Tla-hv a-sv-na-s-di nv-ya-o-sa-ni: Do not touch the Jewel!

Wa do a-ta: Thank you, young lady.

**Next Chapter:**

**If I told you, you'd know too much.**

**See you then!**

UNEDITTED

POSTED 4/24/2012


	50. Come

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fifty**

**Come**

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's back while sitting side saddle, careful to keep her distance while still being close enough not to fall off the horse as it galloped. Around her the world was passing by at a remarkable rate, little flashes of trees or bushes brushing just the outline of her vision as they blurred flew by her. "_I've never moved this fast_." She thought to herself with a groan as she closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on not throwing up from sheer dizziness. "_Dear lord_." She internally whimpered before opening just one eye, looking out at the quickly passing landscape.

Every once and a while, a streak of color and war paint would pass across her line of vision making her blink in order to register what the blur had actually been even though she was well aware of the colored streaks identity. "_I can't believe_," She thought as another streak passed them by, coming to land in a nearby tree. Just for a moment the streak came into clarity, presenting itself in the shape of a person before disappearing once again. "_I can't believe Onaconah's warriors can move that fast_."

She gulped turning her head back to the red clad back that rested before her, hands fisted in the mane of an unbelievably fast horse as he leaned forward away from her. She frowned at the sight, her body feeling slightly cold from the gesture but shook her head, pushing the thought away as she turned her eyes to studying the mane of the horse instead, "_They said this is a mustang."_ She recalled as she glanced at the large ears and just managed to see the bright blue crisp eyes. "_They're like Jinenji's eyes. I wonder if this thing is a type of demon—maybe a lesser class?_" She had heard of demons such as this, lesser demons that don't have a human form or human speech but do have abilities that far exceeded their animal counterparts. "_Yeah, this must be a demon horse—not like Jinenji who's a hominoid demon but—a regular demon horse_."

The wind turned cold against her skin suddenly and Kagome shivered, "_It's not even winter yet!"_ She grumbled to herself before she sighed letting the thought drift off as she resisted the urge to lean just a little closer to Inuyasha. Now would not be the time for such an intimacy, in fact she was surprised that he was even allowing her to ride behind him. She had thought for sure he would have pawned her off on one of the other men. "_I guess the only reason he didn't is because none of them are using horses—I'd have to ride on their backs—."_ She flushed at the thought and closed her eyes tightly in embarrassment before opening them slowly, sadly, her vision taking in his constantly moving back as they were jarred by the pounding hoof falls of the horse.

_"What did you say?" He had asked bluntly, his eyes gleaming as he took her in._

Kagome closed her eyes tightly as the memory of two days before touched her brain.

_"Nothing." She had replied._

She frowned deeply, opening her eyes as her response reverberated in her head. "_Of course he saw through that_." She berated herself as she took a look at his ears that were flattened against his head, pushed down by the wind. "_I should have just—I don't even know what I should of done_."

_"No," Inuyasha had given her a stern look, one that told the young girl that he had heard her, that she couldn't deny it. "You said—," He had then licked his lips and stuttered before inhaling deeply as if trying to control himself. "What did you say?"_

_"I," Kagome had felt as if her voice had frozen in her throat, this was a subject they had never spoken of—the woman she had come from, the woman who her soul had once belonged to, the woman the Captain had once known and most likely loved, the woman who had rejected that love because of what he was. Her lips had trembled, she didn't want to be responsible for dragging up such horrid memories. "I—well—I—."_

Kagome unconsciously tightened her hands on Inuyasha's sides, the memory causing small tears to form in her eyes. "_I should of—I should have—good god, what should I have done!"_ She felt like banging her head against a wall—she probably could use the shock to her brain.

_"Kagome." His voice had been stiff, stiffer even than his body that had looked so taunt that his muscles rippled under his clothes. "Just—," He had grunted and turned his eyes up, looking at her, his face filled with pain that he couldn't quiet disguise. _

_"I—," Kagome had started again feeling horrible for having brought up something so painful after they both had experienced such intense hope. "I'm sorry just forget it, just—it's no big deal. Just a stupid, pointless question."_

But it hadn't been pointless to him, something in his eyes had awakened at her words, a pain, a memory—it had been hard to tell but soon his expression had changed, it had grown soft and almost contemplative. Kagome shivered at the memory of those intense golden eyes blurring, losing a spark for a second and then turning to her, dark, brooding, and in pain.

_"Why do you wanna know?" His voice had been faint, gloomy and faint. _

_Kagome had shut her mouth tightly at the words looking at him as he stared at her, the pain in his eyes old and yet—_

"_It was faded_." Kagome looked up at the streaks of light that made up the dusk hours of the afternoon. "_Like it hurt but—not as much as before_." Kagome shook her head perplexed by the memory of his reaction. "_Back at Kaede's_," She thought. "_He was so angry, violent even—what changed?_"

_She bit her lip, the expression more of curiosity than sadness. "Inuyasha." She had started to say but he had ducked his head and growled, the sound had made her shudder._

_"Just answer the question." He had told her firmly, his voice tight and almost angry but not with her. "Please, just." He had glanced up at her through his bangs, his eyes pleading for her to leave her thoughts alone and focus on the conversation. "Answer, just answer."_

_Kagome had had no choice but to look into those honey orbs and grimace but gave in none the less. "You remember with Jinenji, I um—I, you thought after I used my power that I—." She had allowed her voice to trail off not wanting to finish the sentence, not wanting him to hear her words._

_He didn't say anything right away, he didn't even look at her. "I remember what happened."_

_"Are you sure?"_

The look on his face was one Kagome would never forget. "_He looked at me like I had stolen something from him._" She mused. "_Something valuable a memory that he had kept tucked away as truth and that I—I was saying was false_." She glanced at Inuyasha's red clad back watching as his shoulders strained, the muscles tensing as he pulled the horses mane left, directing them after the warriors and Onaconah. He muttered something—it sounded inappropriate.

_Inuyasha had glanced upwards at her odd words, his expression taunt, confused and questioning. "I was there." He had said bluntly. "I saw it—I aaa." He had lost his voice and his nerve. Slowly, he had ducked his head away again._

_"But," Kagome had taken a deep breath. "You weren't with me."_

_His head had shot up, his eyes had dilated and his mouth had dropped. "I was right there," He had yelled and she had flinched but his verbal assault had not stopped. "I was beside you when you fucking fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and—." He had stopped, something like moisture had brimmed his eyelashes and he had snarled—literally snarled before slamming his fist in the ground, unable to speak those words out loud._

_"I didn't." Kagome had spoken evenly, not allowing his snarl to frighten her as much as it should have. _

_"What?" His voice had sounded like a bite, intense and pained and frustrated. "I know you did, I was there, we've already been over this, I was right there! I watched you—" He had swallowed hard, and exhaled with a stutter to his very breath. "Kagome—I—I saw you— _

"_Die_." Kagome's present thought finished the words he had spoken, a pressure forming in her stomach as she imagined that word tumbling from his lips. It had sounded dirtier than any curse word she had ever heard him say. It had sounded forbidden and he had winced and closed his eyes after saying it, his very posture slumping down until he was leaning against the wall, appearing to her resolute to die himself.

_Inuyasha and Kagome had gone silent as the word strung in the air like some kind of disease. Kagome thought to speak, to reassure, to give him confidence, but just as fast as her voice had gained the ability to talk, it lost it and she found both herself and him draped in silence, until suddenly he stood his posture perfect and his eyes hidden by bangs._

_"I can't do this." He had spoken hastily before turning and starting towards the door. _

_Kagome had felt frozen, her legs unable to move, the panther pelt caressing her skin drawing her to her spot, holding her. His back had started to walk away, his hand had started to grab for the curtain at the same time an invisible one had grabbed at her voice. She had opened her mouth, had tried to speak but the words had been dead._

"Stop." Kagome whispered, the words easy for her now, not impossible as they had been then. It had taken all her will those two long days ago to say what she had, all of her will. "_Was it worth it?"_

_"Stop!" Kagome had yelled, as she somehow managed to stand. "Please," She had continued as she crossed the room and grabbed at his back, pulling him back into the hut—_

"_It was so easy to pull him_." Kagome thought oddly now as she glanced at the muscles hidden underneath layers of red rippling before her eyes. "_So much muscle, so strong and yet I pulled him from the door as if he had nothing more than the strength of a baby_." She tightened her hands on the fabric of the jacket, feeling it between her fingers, it felt just as it had when she had grabbed him and pulled him back from the threshold of the door only—only now it was different, it was stiff unmovable. Kagome loosened her grip unconsciously.

_"Inuyasha, please, listen to me." She had begged, her small hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt. "Sit and let me explain."_

_Inuyasha had growled low in his throat, but hadn't resisted instead he had only turned his head to look at her. "I prefer to stand."_

_Kagome had growled, actually growled in return and Inuyasha had frozen his eyes focused on her. "Fine." She had grounded out, her hands holding onto him tighter in case he choose to try to leave again. "I didn't die." Her words even to her own ears had sounded too blunt._

_His faced had shown surprise but he hadn't said a word in response to her admission._

_"My powers were too much for my body to bear so my soul left so my body could rest. I went to—to—," She had thought for a second, she hadn't know what the place was called, the white spirit had said it had no name, that it couldn't be defined but how to explain that to someone so disbelieving. "I went to the spirit world." She had finally settled on_.

Kagome smirked to herself now with a shake of her head still unable to believe he had so easily believed her.

_Inuyasha had blinked trying to understand what he had just heard. "Spirit world?"_

_"A world of white," She had gone on to explain, her fingers loosening their grip if only slight. "A spirit resting their told me—told me that my body couldn't handle the power of a Miko so it needed rest."_

_"I see," His voice had trailed off and his body had relaxed ever so slightly as he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "A world of white protected you."_

_"Yes." She bit her lip and opened her mouth again._

The horse jolted her back to reality as it jumped over some unknown object in their path as they entered a wooded area—literally a forest. She felt her body raise upwards the Captain's own body leaning slightly forward at the same time before they both lowered back down. For a moment, she tightened her grip and closed her eyes, fear permeating her whole person as the horse galloped on as if nothing strange had happened. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and for a minute blinked startled as she noticed a hint of gold in her vision, as if the Captain had looked back at her but by the time she was able to process the thought, he had turned away once more or perhaps her mind had only been playing tricks on her and he had never actually turned around.

She exhaled slightly, her heartbeat coming back to its normal tempo as she studied his back, her mind easily slipping back into the memory, not willing to question his possible glance in her direction. "_Why did I tell him?"_ Kagome wondered to herself, feeling stupid, feeling as if she should have kept the truth behind the spirit world a secret, the truth behind its purpose and also its limited nature.

_"The spirit," She began to tell the truth. "In that world told me that I only get one chance, that I only get one session of rest, next time I use my powers to the extreme—," She had hesitated for only a second. "I'll die."_

_Inuyasha's eyes had widened._

_Kagome had realized that he was about to lose it and so had hastily moved on. "It also told me though, that I um—," She stumbled her mouth trying to move fast enough to cut off his train of thought. "I needed to find something, some kind of weapon and I'd be okay because I can channel my power through it and not tax my body."_

_He still had said not one word._

_"So," She had continued, her body practically twitching with nerves. "As soon as I find that—thing that I'm supposed to channel my power through I'll be fine." She had smiled but he had only continued to look through her. "No death, just power." She had added nervously._

Kagome huffed and resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands, knowing that removing her hands from Inuyasha's clothes would be the equivalent to suicide. "_Why did I say that? He didn't need to know I would actually die next time, I could have just told him about the object, that's all he really needed to know anyway, right?"_ Kagome wondered as she watched the sun start to completely lower on the horizon. "_It doesn't matter, he didn't say anything about any of it afterwards, my 'death,' the world of white or even what Kikyo used to channel," _She frowned at that for only a moment._ "He avoided that all together. Instead, he just looked away and_," She glanced at Inuyasha now. "_He hasn't said a word since._" Kagome once again found herself resisting the urge to lean against him, she wanted comfort but it's hard to gain comfort from the one who is responsible for your frustration.

The horse started to slow down as her memories trailed off and she sighed while glancing at the slowing world around her as the Captain pulled gently on the mane of the horse coaxing it to a full on stop as the warriors came to stand still all around them, stretching out there tired muscles while they chatted amongst themselves.

Kagome grimaced as she watched them set out to collect firewood, her eyes saddening at the prospect of spending another uncomfortable night on the ground with nothing but a deer skin as a blanket. "_I miss my bed_." She grumbled, thinking of the soft bed the Captain had bought her so long ago. She glanced at the sky, taking in the stars that were already forming and the vast Milky Way that she was so accustomed to. Still low on the horizon, the moon was starting to make its way into the sky as the sun descended, the beautiful white gem nearly full against the black star speckled back drop.

With a grace Kagome would never hope to achieve, Inuyasha jumped off the horse, his body not even brushing hers as he landed on the ground silently and then without looking at her, offered his hand, his eyes studying the Cherokee people as they went about setting up a temporary camp. Kagome winced at the removed gesture, feeling exposed and far away from him—the person she had seemingly (in only a matter of months) become closer to than anyone. She started to reach her hand for his own, her fingers expanding outwards only to hesitate, her fingers flinching back together in a fist as she bit her lower lip.

"Kagome?" He pressed when she didn't take his hand right away, his eyes still forward away from her, but his chosen word vital to her conscious.

"_He used my name_." There was a subtle gentleness in that gesture, one that seemed to tell her not to worry. "_As long as he's still calling me Kagome, then—then everything will be okay_." Feeling a little better, Kagome reached her hand forward once more, her fingertips just brushing the palm of his upturned hand. A slight jolt entered her at the contact and she took a deep shaky breath as he slowly turned and looked at her. His eyes were bright, brighter than the moon in the sky, but his face was drawn tight in a tired line that contradicted that brightness. Slowly, with no words or changes in expression, he closed his hand around her fingers and turned more fully towards her.

"Inu—." She whispered breathily, her mind trying to wrap around his expression, around his sadness, around his hand that so gingerly encompassed her own.

"Do you remember." He said suddenly, his words reminding her of her own words two days ago. "Do you remember when we first met?"

She blinked rapidly, her voice stuck in her throat.

Gently he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, her skin burning from his touch. "It seems like only yesterday." He stared at their joined hands, he licked his lips and looked at her his gold orbs seeming to beg her to understand something he just wasn't ready to say. "Everything feels like yesterday to me."

She frowned at his cryptic words but before she could even think to speak, he dropped her hand, leaving her cold for moment until suddenly she felt two hands, one on her left hip and one on her right, encircling her as he picked her up off the horse as if she was nothing more than a feather. He held her for a moment, his eyes still looking into her own, her face growing warm from the intensity of his darkened gaze. Abruptly, he shook his head before he very faintly smiled and tightened his grip, pulling her upwards and off the horse, spinning her around so she was facing the large mustang and then expertly set her on her feet.

"Thank you." She said with a shaky whisper, her hips feeling unnaturally warm as his hands held onto her.

"You're welcome." His whispered back, licking his lips and taking a deep gulp of air before hastily releasing her, the spot where his hands hand been cold as he stepped back a fair and respectable distance, depositing one of his hands into his hair, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes darted trying not to look at her. "Kagome I—," He began, his voice hesitant in a way that only she could induce. "I just—it's still fresh and I just—."

"Common Dog!"

"Yes?" Inuyasha turned quickly away from her, happy for the distraction.

Onaconah ran towards them, the feather head dress crowning his head appearing ruffled from the run, his forehead painted in a bright red with a black streak going across his eyes from his left to his right ear like all of his men, the paint of a warrior he had called it as Inuyasha and Kagome watched the men apply it to each other. Onaconah had offered to paint Inuyasha's face as well but the dog demon had kindly declined under the pretense that his nose was far too sensitive to deal with the smell for long. The bobcat's had taken the information as fact, seeing as dog demons, were known to have the best sense of smell in the world and it was highly possible that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take the smell of paint for too long without fear of passing out.

"The horse good?" Onaconah questioned as he came to stand beside them, his eyes gleaming in the dark much like Inuyasha's

"Yeah," The younger man said with a smile before turning and giving the horse a soft rub to the nose. "They're extremely fast these mustangs." The horse offered a slight whine in response to the Inuyasha's words, almost like it understood what had been said, and moved closer nuzzling the Captain's hand.

"Yes," Onaconah agreed as he stepped forward and gave the beast a smile and a slight whine himself. "Mustang best horse here, you know?" He nodded his head at the animal that shook its on large one in response, eyeing the Chief with tremendous intelligence. "Not many tame them, my people—we know secret." He winked and Inuyasha grinned, the younger demon giving Onaconah a knowing look.

"You can talk to them can't you?" He questioned as he lowered his hand off the horses soft nose, his voice sounding a lot more like a statement than a question.

"Very well," Onaconah responded as he hugged the horse to himself, wrapping his arms around its brood neck and resting his head against the side of its muzzle. "For cat at least." He pulled back and rubbed the horses mane gently before turning back towards Inuyasha, his eyes searching for only a second to take in the silent Kagome. "Storm Eyes." He mumbled gently, his voice actually sounding as if he understood her silence, as if he knew that something was going on between her and the Captain but had chosen not to interfere. "How compass?"

Kagome gave him a soft smile and moving closer to the horse, reached into the satchel that rested on its side and pulled the compass out. The second the instrument touched her hands it glowed softly, a glow that could only be seen in the world of night. Bringing it to her chest, she watched as the arrow spun around and around before slowing into short half circles that reminded her of the pendulum of an old grandfather clock. Finally, after several seconds it stopped and pointed dead north, the arrow unbelievably straight. "It's still pointing forward." She whispered before looking up at the two men who had moved closer to her in order to see the magically stagnant arrow.

"It's been doing that way since yesterday night." Inuyasha licked his lips as he spoke, worry etching into his features as he stared at the compass, his mind only vaguely registering his and Kagome's closeness before he leaned away.

"How far way compass point from?" Onaconah asked blankly as he too leaned back a deep frown on his face as he looked at the instrument, wondering about its accuracy.

"I don't know." Kagome told the old man with a shrug. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blew out a puff of air and frowned. "With Jinenji it started on the ship and I guess if you think about travel time on water and land, it had to be over thirty miles away when the compass first picked up on the shard." He clicked his tongue. "Since it pointed yesterday at around dusk and we didn't get much closer because of nightfall, maybe only a mile or so and today we've done what?" He tilted his head to the side and thought. "At least twenty five, maybe more?"

"So have not much more?" Onaconah inferred.

"If the compass' range is about thirty miles then no," Inuyasha shook his head firmly doing the math in his head. "The range is thirty." He rattled off three fingers on his hand, tilting his head back in thought. "We've been almost twenty five," He swung his chin back down and looked at Onaconah with a deep frown. "We should get there tomorrow afternoon at the most if we set out at sunrise like yesterday and the day before."

Onaconah lowered his head in thought and turned scenting the air. "We're upwind." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed turning his head in the direction they had been traveling in sense the compass had pointed.

"That's not good—," The older man shook his head still scenting to no avail. "I see no fires, you?"

Inuyasha raised his head and furrowed his eyebrows as his sharp eyes reflected the moonlight around him. "None, but if they're in a cove or cave or something we wouldn't, would we?"

Onaconah shook his head and crossed his arms over his bare chest that was painted red with war paint. "I will get scout," He said firmly. "He look head, see how close."

"Sounds like a good idea." Inuyasha agreed as he turned away from the distant prospect of the enemy and back to Onaconah. "You want me to go with?"

"No, Common Dog." Onaconah smiled and released a throaty chuckle. "The horse too loud, you give us way."

"You're assuming I'd use the horse." Inuyasha said back smugly, the comment catching the until now silent Kagome's attention.

"_Can he run like them?"_ She wondered looking between the paint covered warrior and the tall handsome dog demon. "_Something tells me he can_." She mused as the conversation continued.

"I will send our fastest scout, do not worry, you do 'nough." Onaconah told Inuyasha as he turned and started towards the fire that was already magically built and blazing. "He be back before warriors even think of sleep." He finished and jogged off without another word.

Left alone, Inuyasha silently turned away from Kagome, walking back to the horse and pulling the bag that was strung across its back to the ground. Opening it, he pulled out some leftover food that Hyalei had given Kagome and himself for the journey, and setting it aside frowned. "_There's not really enough for both of us_." He determined as he stood once again and glanced over at Kagome who was still watching the blazing fire with something of envy in her eyes.

"_All she wants is to spend a night not sleeping on the ground cold beside a small fire_." He thought as he watched her a feeling of guilt building in him as he watched the look that crossed her face. "_I know she doesn't mind their hospitality_." He thought as he turned away from her. "_But I, it's just not in my nature to take 'handouts' for too long_." He shook his head and knelt down before their provisions moving Hyalei's food into two piles that showed how limited their rations really were. Still, he remained stubborn as he once again rearranged the piles until Kagome's had more.

He was a self sufficient man, after all, a man who had practically raised himself for the better part of almost four hundred years, he wouldn't falter on that now—he had far too much pride to do that.

_"Protect!"_

Inuyasha winced at the voice of the demon inside of him, nearly cringing at the violence with which the words had been spoken. "I_ know, I am protecting her, me. I don't need the Cherokee to do that_." He told the small voice knowing that he was in the wrong.

_"Mate."_

The voice only chose to grumble this time instead, Inuyasha visibly flinched. "She's not my mate." He told the voice but only balked at his own whispered words before he growled and sat back flat on his ass, feeling like one as well. "_Come on," _He told himself trying to deny it further._ "We just feel that way because we marked her."_ He told the demon inside of him and for a moment he could have sworn it laughed. "_She's—she's Kagome and I—I promised to protect her and I have to keep that promise—that's why—I do what I do because I'm keeping a promise." _The demon inside of him snickered, this time he was sure_. "Shut up!" _He told it furiously and growled low in his throat._ "Hey, I know I've broken that promise before but I won't do it again._

_"Do it now."_

Inuyasha's eyes grew huge at the words of the demon within him, "_You mean, I'm breaking it now, don't you?_"

_"Yes, pride harm mate."_

The demon replied calmly, so calmly that Inuyasha's lips parted in surprise. "God damn it." Inuyasha cursed as he realized that the demon was speaking the truth. "_Just leave me the hell alone, I can't deal with this anymore_." He thought as he quickly shook his head and buried his face in his hands. _"The hits just keep coming at once_." He shook his head with the thought and tilted it back looking at the awakening night sky. "_Everything, Miroku, Sango—Myoga, Totosai, Shippo_," The names rattled off, along with the names of other crewman who had been with him forever it seemed, since the beginning when the ship was bequeathed to him all those years ago. "_And then, yesterday—._"

_"How did Kikyo channel her power?"_

_"I didn't die."_

_"My powers were too much for my body to bear so my soul left so my body could rest. I went to—to—I went to the spirit world."_

"_It all comes back to that doesn't it?"_ He slowly dropped his hands to his lap. "_It comes back to Kagome, to that moment when I failed, to the moment I let her—die._" He shook his head slowly back and forth. "_And now—since yesterday to Kikyo—to the one thing that might save Kagome, I wonder if they use the same object—if that's even possible._"

He took a deep shaky breath trying to push the building thoughts away but they were persistent and his heart was beginning to ache. He glanced at Kagome again, she had sat down sometime between now and his last glance, her knees to her chest and her eyes staring at that fire as her chin rested on her knees. The grey sparkled in the shadow of the dancing flames and a part of him calmed, the sight undeniably soothing. The corners of his mouth turned up and he relaxed for just a second as he took in those eyes. "_They really are a storm_." He thought and slowly pursed his lips, the smile diminishing into a frown. "_They aren't anything like Kikyo's_."

He exhaled, a breath he hadn't realized he took leaving his lungs, as the thought passed. Quitely, he stood, deciding to swallowing his pride and with heavy feet he started towards the man he recognized as Onaconah's oldest son, determined to ask for more food in order to feed both Kagome and himself without him having to go out and hunt. A chore he didn't mind in the least but one he knew would worry Kagome to no end. First off, because she was sensitive to killing what she called 'small innocent creatures' and second because, despite their 'fight' the other day she didn't want him to leave her sight. Even if she never said it, the idea was implied—her scent would change when he left her visual range, becoming timid and almost scared before it would twinge with the smell of abandonment and anxiety.

The sound of his feet shuffling caused Kagome to turn and look at him, her stormy eyes catching him off guard as she focused solely on him.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered softly as she uncrossed her arms and went to place them in the dirt as if she was about to stand.

He froze before her, his feet becoming lead weights in the ground as he looked down at where she sat. "Yeah?" He responded but his voice was hesitant. He hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't ask anything about their previously conversation, he just wasn't ready to deal with it yet, he couldn't take another hit.

"Do you—," She fidgeted under his gaze and looked down at the compass that still rested in her hands, her eyes staring at the unmoving arrow. "Do you think—we're really that close." She looked up at him, her eyes hopeful. "That we're really going to find them?"

Inuyasha licked his lips, a bit of relief filling him at her words, "_Good, safe subject—my pups a good subject._" He felt the pain in his heart twinge at the thought of Miroku but once again shoved the thoughts down as he nodded his head firmly.

"That's—," She paused and half smiled. "That's good, I miss them."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips nervously once again. He had been expecting a more enthusiastic response to the realization that soon, they could possibly be reunited with their family, however, Kagome almost seemed reserved and paranoid instead of exuberant like she normally would be about anything, especially something as big as this. _"Where is she going with this?"_

"So tomorrow," She hesitated for only a moment and lowered her hands. "We might be fighting."

Realization dawned on Inuyasha quickly and he felt another wave of relief. "_That's what she's worried about, she doesn't want to fight._" He smiled slightly to himself, glad to see that Kagome wasn't thinking to herself that she should be getting prepared as well. That would be a killing hit to his current list of mental blows. "Don't worry Kagome, you won't be fighting."

Much to his surprise, his words did nothing to reassure her, instead her head whipped around and her eyes dilated and one hand pushed her upwards until she was standing, the compass clutched tightly in the other. "But—I have to do something!" She exclaimed with a small step forward.

"Kagome you can't do anything," He pressed watching as she winced at his poor choice of words. "_Damn it!_" He growled and hurried to rephrase what he had just said. "You don't know how to shot a gun, or wield a knife or anything like that, hell you can't even punch!"

Kagome gritted her teeth and seriously contemplated punching him but didn't for the sole reason that she knew it would only serve to prove his point.

"You'd be nothing but trouble in the middle of what's likely to turn into a full out war." He threw his hands up in the air to reiterate his point.

"But—I'm not completely useless like you seem to think." She fired back her eyes blazing, angered by his complete lack of faith in her. "I can use my—," Her voice trailed off as she looked at him at the stern look he was giving her.

"You know," He spoke evenly, his eyes blazing not with anger but with something far deeper. "Kagome, listen." He took a shaky breath and looked away from her at the small fires that now were dotting the area around them surrounding the bigger one in the middle. He swiveled his ears making sure their conversation was not becoming a point of interest to any of the men that happened to speak English. "That's not an option." He finished in a hushed whisper still not looking at her.

"But, I told you—," She scrambled to find a way out her eyes darting around as she tried to come up with a counter to his argument. "I thought you understood, I didn't die back then, I won't die—and I—I can help somehow."

"Kagome, I remember what you told me," His voice was surprisingly calm to her ears but inside he was shaking. "_I can't deal with this, come on, just, come on_. _If there is a god in heaven then give me a fucking break!_" He thought over and over again, his mind racing, images of her pale in his arms fueling all judgment. "And I even believe it, I believe you, there was no lying in your scent." He smelled the air forcibly to reiterate his point. "But it just tells me that you can't protect yourself until you find whatever it is your supposed to use for your powers—." Inuyasha closed his eyes and prayed for patience, counting in his head slowly backwards from ten. "And right now, Kagome, you don't even know what it is."

"It will call to me as soon as I get close enough I'll snatch it up and once I have that—," She shook her head as she tried to find the right words. "Thing I'm supposed to channel my power with I'll be fine."

"But you haven't found it yet Kagome," His eyes snapped opened and he glared at her. "And I doubt you're going to in the next five minutes." He threw his hands up above his head and turned around exasperated, all of his self control going into not yelling, not losing it. "_Why can't she get it."_ He thought as he clutched a hand in his hair. "Come on Kagome, just understand."

"But—."

"No," He turned and looked at her darkly, his voice quite for the sake of their current demon company but sounding as if he wished he could be a whole lot lower. "I need you safe, I need to know you're safe." He pressed as he brought a hand up to rub at his face. "Just—please Kagome understand, I can't protect you all the time and you can't protect yourself without dying right now," He spat the words out as if holding them in would kill him. "So until you know what you're supposed to find and find it, you got to hang back."

The air between them went silent, both of them fighting off feelings of anger and rage and understanding. Both of them wanting the other to hear them and both of them knowing that it was impossible, that they were both stubborn and neither one would back down.

Kagome was the first to move, offering a step backwards away from him as if she was backing down but her eyes just turned darker, the grey swirling and taking over the white as she gave him a stern, hard, determined look. "Answer my question, then." She whispered suddenly, breaking the silent air around their stalemate.

Inuyasha blinked and straightened up, his eyes no longer glaring but instead confused. "What?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and looked Inuyasha in the eye, her own grey stormy visage, brimming with fear and strength at the same time. "My question—you never answered it," She spoke, her voice strong and beautiful in his ears. "How did Kikyo channel her power?"

Inuyasha stood perfectly still, his brain attempting to process her words but not wanting to in the least. This was the question he didn't want to answer, the memories he didn't want to remember and before him was the one person he didn't want to associate with memories of _her_. He had hoped, honestly hoped, that by ignoring the question from two days before that it would go away and he wouldn't have to relive it but Kagome was ever persistent. "Damn it Kagome." He spoke softly, his words causing her face to go from stern to shocked. "Don't you—I just, damn it!" He turned away from her and brought his hands back into his hair, clutching at it.

"Inuyasha?" She spoke gently now, as if knowing it would get her better results. "Why won't you tell me?"

He whipped his head around, his fingers untangled from his hair and he stared at her, taking in her every feature from lips to eyes, to ears to nose to throat and finally to hair. The curls upon her head were no longer like a crown that curled around her head but instead, reached passed her chin, at least two or three inches longer than they had been the first time he had seen her after she had runaway. He felt his resolve start to waver, felt his mind start to give out, to give in. "_Why can't I, why won't I tell her?_" He wondered as he fought the urge to reach for her, to touch even one lock of soft black hair.

He knew the answer, deep down, he knew why he couldn't tell her, it was because he was afraid. Not afraid of her fighting, he knew she could, he knew he couldn't stop her once she had her object in her hands. No, he was afraid of something else, something entirely irrational. "_Kikyo_." Inuyasha winced as the name bubbled within him for reasons he couldn't really explain. It was not like he had a true attachment to that name anymore, that attachment had died long ago when Kikyo had decided to bury their shared memories away; leaving him with nothing but a jewel around a dirty chain.

In fact, the only attachment he had left was standing before him and that's what worried him. What if Kagome, what if Kikyo—what if the two women could have a similarity, what if there was something that connected his past to his present, connected Kagome Dresmont, to Kikyo Cummings. He had thrived on the thought that they were different, built a relationship he was just now acknowledging on those differences. For them to have a similarity would shatter that delicate reality, that true difference that made Kagome the more precious girl.

Inuyasha breathed in heavily and closed his eyes once more, only for the very image he had been dreading, the memory he had been suppressing to finally break into his psyche.

_"What's that you're holding, Miss Cunnings?"_

_Kikyo set in front of her bedroom window, running her fingers around an odd string of beads. "A rosary." She said in English responding to him in the language he seemed to prefer. "My grandmother gave it to me."_

_"Your grandmother?" He repeated as he came to sit on the floor in front of her. A position he often took up when he came to call on her at night. "It's beautiful."_

_She smiled in the faint glow of the oil lamp on her desk and continued to finger the beads. They were a dark brownish color, perfectly circular, with unknown writing engraved all along their edges. "Yes, I suppose it is." She closed her eyes then and smiled as she breathed deeply, long deep breaths that captivated Inuyasha as he watched._

_After a moment, her body began to glow, a pure intense light that made him tingle all over. A slight breeze filled the room, lifting her hair up as that glow ran to her fingers and absorbed into the beads which she held. The glow grew brighter and brighter shooting forward towards Inuyasha, the strange symbols maintaining their shape as they now hung within the air, dancing around the room as if they were alive. _

_Inuyasha watched the power in her hands flow around the beads, circling and swirling as Kikyo brought it all out before his eyes. It was a power he was, unknown to her, familiar with. "Miko." Inuyasha whispered and she blinked in surprise, all the power fading from her hands as she lowered them to her lap. _

_"What?"_

_"Where I'm from, that's called a Miko."_

_"Really?" She replied as she fingered the beads absently, ignoring his chance slip up that would have allotted her to learn something about him. Coldly, she turned away instead of speaking of the strange new word, the beads running through her fingers as she absently counted them. "You know, if you were in your—," She refused to say the words. "Other form." She whispered eyes black as night staring from her window. "This would purify you, maybe even kill you."_

_Inuyasha winced at her voice, not sure if that was threat or not._

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat as he came back to safe reality, his eyes landing on Kagome who had moved closer looking both worried and perplexed.

"Inuyasha?" She prodded as she looked into his feral golden eyes.

The chirping of a nearby bird made both of them jump and his ears twitch as they turned in the direction of the small, bright red bird with a bright orange peak that was preparing to spend the night on a nearby low hanging branch. It jumped back and forth attempting to get comfortable as another bird joined it, the two of them hoping on small clawed feet, their heads twitching up and down and left and right, turning so their small beady eyes could look at each other more closely.

Inuyasha forced his heart beat to slow, "_It's just a fucking bird_." He told himself angrily, his eyes actually seeing red from his own stupidity. "_Man I'm on edge, shit_." He shook his head back and forth before turning to Kagome who was also taking her time to recover from the small distraction. He studied her for a only a moment the memory of Kikyo's gloomy words teasing his brain.

_"This would purify you, maybe even kill you."_

Even now he didn't know what she had meant by that, if it had been a threat or something different. Kikyo had always spoken of dark things, of death and purifying demons—it was in her nature but, was it in Kagome's?

_"Is that what a Miko is?" She asked suddenly, the tears slipping from her cheeks, her hands posed to catch them but not moving to perform the act. "Do they kill demons without caring?"_

The memory hit Inuyasha hard enough that he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He had never seen Kikyo look like that, never seen her second guess killing a demon and yet Kagome had, sweet Kagome had cried for a man who tried to rape her. She had asked for forgiveness, had pleaded.

Before Inuyasha could stop himself though, or even contemplate about that very thought any further, his subconscious mind broke away from his consciousness and he found himself speaking. "Did the spirit mention Kikyo to you?"

"No," Kagome replied surprisingly quickly, her shoulders slumping as she wondered about the strange array of emotions that were crossing his face. "All the spirit said was that, the object would call to me." She told him truthfully. "And I thought maybe she—," Kagome felt her heart clench. "Maybe Kikyo, might have said something to you, about her own object that might help me."

Still avoiding the question Inuyasha glanced at her. "Have you felt anything call to you?"

"Just the compass but I don't think that's it." She spoke softly as she fingered the wooden instrument. "If it was the compass I would of figured it out by now. I mean it was with me with Jinenji, right in my pocket practically," She subconsciously turned the compass over and over in her hand. "And I didn't use it, I didn't even think to use it." She shook her head and looked up at him. "No—I think it's something else but I don't know what. That's why I want to know if Kikyo used something, if she ever told you what it was?" She took a step forward, her expression pleading with him. "If I know what she used then I can find mine quicker I think—I mean it might be the same object even or something at least similar."

Inuyasha swallowed bile that was making its way into his throat, his own fear finally truly voiced out loud. "_Even if it is the same object," _He wondered._ "Will that mean she'll turn into the same person."_

"I mean, I know—," Her voice came across as hesitant. "You said that we're not alike and all but I am her reincarnation, right?" She glanced at him but didn't wait for affirmation. "So it's possible that I—." She stopped talking suddenly, her eyes watching as Inuyasha looked away from her and at his feet, his expression distant.

"No." He heard himself say out loud, her words not even touching his mind as he focused on his own question. "No." He turned slowly, mechanically and looked at her his eyes soft, clear, and calm, as if he had just come to some great revelation. "_They're too different to ever be the same_." He thought to himself as he watched the grey eyes stare at him, a vision of black ones just a vague memory in his mind. "_Kagome's object, it has to be her own, there's no way she could ever hold something like Kikyo's. Kagome's herself, just herself."_ Inuyasha smiled, his heart lightening just a little bit, a fraction as he finally let one thing go, let the idea that Kagome could ever be like Kikyo slowly sink away from him. "A rosary." He told her without another thought.

She took a step back in surprise at his quick admission, her hands crossing over her chest, the compass laying her breast as she softly repeated the phrase. "A rosary?"

"Yeah," He stared at the ground for a moment, took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, refusing to make eye contact with her. "She was a Catholic and the," He shrugged and lowered himself to the ground sitting just as the Indians did with his legs crossed. "The rosary, it was her grandmothers." He finished with a slight glance in her direction.

"Oh," Was all Kagome really managed to say at first. "Do you think—that rosary—that I should look for—"

"No," He cut her off quickly as he leaned his elbows on his knees turning his attention to the ground. "No, I," He paused and actually smiled at the dirt before looking up at her again. "I really don't."

Kagome blinked as she watched him her expression baffled. "But—she's me."

"Kagome," His voice sounded exasperated but there was still a slight strange smile on his face. "You know that's not true." He spoke firmly. "You're nothing like her—you're—you're you."

Kagome felt her lip tremble and she would have replied but at that moment Onaconah returned unexpectantly, a firm expression on his lips. "Common Dog, I have much news." He spoke hastily and without greeting as he absently waved a hand at Kagome, not deliberately ignoring her but plainly not aware that he had interrupted something important. "Scout back."

"So soon?" Inuyasha furrowed his brows in true surprise before giving Kagome a distracted glance, licking his lips nervously and apologetically.

Clutching the compass to her chest Kagome only gave him a sad smile and motioned at Onaconah with her head, letting Inuyasha know that it was okay, that they would finish their conversation later.

He nodded in response and turned back to Onaconah just in time to hear his next words, "They much closer than we thought."

"How close?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked between the two men questioningly.

"They close enough, that scout there and back in not even—," Onaconah paused his mind trying to wrap around Inuyasha's concept of time. "Fifteen minute." He pointed at a man who they hadn't noticed until now, hanging behind him, his features so dark that all that was really visible of him was the silver of his eyes that reflected in the light. "Scout, say they there, in a," He moved his hands in a large circle searching for the right word. "It—cave but not cave—opened on top but surrounded all sides." He motioned his hands into a half circle. "One side ocean and beach, two ships there."

"Two ships?" Inuyasha and Kagome said together both of them perking up at the prospect of a second ship in the cove.

"Yes," Onaconah nodded his head making eye contact with first Kagome and then Inuyasha before he continued. "Scout say one badly damaged, other their ship—ship we recognize."

"What about people," Inuyasha pressed stepping closer to the man, desperate for information. "People that don't fit in?"

"Aaa—." Onaconah raised an eyebrow confused. "I not—."

"Prisoners!" Kagome jumped in before Onaconah could finish. "You know our family?"

Onaconah frowned darkly at the mention of the word family. "He not see either yours or ours." He spoke, his eyes twinge with sadness and apology. "He just say see badly damaged ship," He rubbed his arm and shrugged. "Maybe ship you look for but he no know—he never seen your ship."

Inuyasha forced himself to calm at Onaconah's words, "_No sense getting hopes up_." He told himself but his heart only clenched tightly in response. "_Man I hope you're okay Miroku, Sango, everyone, I hope they took you prisoner, please let them have taken your prisoner or you escaped, please, please._"

"There is more," Onaconah spoke, pushing Inuyasha's thought out of the way. "They are already asleep and scout smelled lots of alcohol."

Inuyasha eyes widened at the prospect before his face became a firm tense line. "When do we leave?"

"What?" Kagome hastily asked from beside him, nearly dropping the compass in her hurriedness. "It's dark you can't leave now, attacking at night when you're blind, are you crazy?"

"Worry not." Onaconah stepped forward, putting a hand up in a reassuring gesture. "We demons see well in dark, fighting in dark preferred and fighting drunks best."

Inuyasha turned towards Onaconah and nodded his agreement before turning back to her his eyes actually apologetic. "Kagome he's right," He told her firmly. "We can see fine at night and they're drunk," He spoke as if the fact should have brought great delight to her, it didn't. "Kagome, this is the perfect time to attack," He continued looking her straight in the eye his hands in front of him, moving as he spoke. "With them incapacitated by the alcohol we have the best chance of getting out with the least amount of causalities."

"But?" She tried to protest knowing it was in vane like all protests she attempted.

Inuyasha shook his head at her sadly. "By tomorrow we'll lose that advantage." He gave her a imploring look. "If we lose it, more people might die."

Kagome bit her lip ready to continue the argument but was stopped by Onaconah giving Inuyasha a pointed look.

"Get things together Common Dog," Onaconah said before he raised his hand above his head, pointing right at the moon that was now pulling above the horizon, he allowed his finger to follow just a little ways away from it to a spot not quite above their heads but very close. "We leave when moon at quarter of sky."

"Understood." Inuyasha replied firmly, "That gives me, what half an hour?" He thought as he watched Onaconah leave, his body taunt and already preparing for the worst.

"Tso-tsi-da-na-wa a-ni-la-s-da-lv—." The old man yelled just loud enough to be heard by the other Cherokee around him, his voice carrying in an odd echo that only allotted the men close enough to him to really hear. "Na-ni-v-qu-u adlecheha." He finished, followed by a stern yet hushed cry of obedience from the men that littered the clearing.

Kagome's eyes darted this way and that taking in the amount of warriors that were scattered around already preparing small packs with weapons and sharpening spears as well as arrows, their war paint was still bright from the previous day against their normally tan flesh, looking every bit the part of blood. Blinking a few times she turned and looked for Inuyasha only to find him already off behind her, hunched over their saddle bag rummaging through it in haste.

"Damn it." He groused as he set back away from the bag, leaving it between his now upturned knees as he leaned on his hands. "Not a single weapon, I don't have anything, not even a knife." He grumbled before looking at his claws absently, a strange expression crossing his face before he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's that." He mumbled and rolled his neck around in a circle, reaching a hand up to rub his shoulders.

"You're really going to go?" Kagome questioned him without waiting for him to turn around. "Just like that?"

He turned away from his task and looked at her, his eyes already pleading. "Kagome."

"You're just going to leave me here," She spoke softly, the rant building in her as she watched him hunched beside the bag, his gold eyes barely able to look at her. "Leave me behind, while you go off and fight in the middle of the night."

"Kagome, please." He tried again but she only shook her head the tears already forming.

"What if you get hurt?" She whispered, her voice shaky and panicked. "What if you need me, like with Jinenji?"

"Kagome, all I need from you is for you to be safe." He spoke without hesitation as if he had rehearsed what he was going to say. "These Indians are hostile, they don't mind killing their own blood," He motioned his hand at the people around them. "Killing their own women—," He closed his eyes thinking of Onaconah's story of his daughter-in-law. "They wouldn't even think twice about killing you." He opened his eyes and held up his hand before she could speak, keeping his opened palm in front of him as if using it to beg. "As of right now you have no weapon that won't kill you. You're not safe and I can't—," He clutched his out reached fist tightly. "I can't fight to my full ability if I have to think about protecting you."

She took a shuddering breath, the sound of it causing his ears to twitch on his head. "I can hide nearby." She argued even though her voice already sounded as if she had given up.

He snarled in exasperation bringing his hands up to cover his face. "They're demons Kagome, damn it don't you understand!" He opened and closed his fist several times before glaring at her. "They'll find you, they'll smell you, hell they'd probably smell you from a fucking mile away."

"But!" She tried one last time only to stop in her tracks when Inuyasha lurched forward on impulse, wanting her to understand, needing her to understand.

He fell to his knees in front of her, one hand coming to the back of her head, the other grabbing her right shoulder pulling her forward to crush her against him, his nose burrowing into the side of her neck, inhaling her very essence that rested their.

Kagome felt all the air leave her body, her words trapped in her throat as he pulled her tight and close, his breath hot on her neck. "Inu—ya—," She tried to say his name but he cut her off, his voice determined and strong.

"I can't lose you." He said into her hair, his lips brushing against her ear. "I can't lose you Kagome." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I can't, you mean—," He ran his thumb over her cheek. "You—you're—you," He closed his eyes and growled, the words just wouldn't come, he couldn't make them.

Kagome tried to breathe, but her breath wouldn't reach passed her mouth instead becoming stuck in her throat. Wanting to see him, wanting to look into his eyes, she reached her fingers forward slowly and touched his cheek. His eyes snapped opened, he panted and reached up grabbing her hand into his own, she gasped at the swiftness of the assault. For a second, they stared at each other, fixated on the other, frozen and still. She parted her lips to speak but he stopped her with his sad smile and pained eyes. His grip on her hand loosened and he looked down away from her towards the fingers of her right hand.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it changing his mind. With deep shaky breath, he brought her hand up towards his face, presenting the back of her hand upwards in a gesture reminiscent of months before. With her hand only a few precious centimeters away from his face he looked up at her, her mind flashing to that first time so long ago:

_His breath touched her skin as he spoke, upturned eyes making her feel dizzy as he continued to gaze at her, fire in those golden irises. _

Blinking, she came back to the present, took in his upturned golden eyes and felt tears rise in her own. His eyes were dazzling just as they had been then but instead of being filled with fire, they were filled with sadness, with tiredness, with pleading and depression.

"Inuyasha." She whispered and he closed his eyes, leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart lodged into her neck and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Please understand." He whispered against her skin, his lips still touching her soft flesh. "Please understand, Kagome." He looked up at her clutching her hand tightly. " Ho wa tsu, Unuladitoli."

"What?" Kagome felt her thoughts become a jumble as the striking Cherokee language left the Captain's lips.

"Ho wa tsu, Unuladitoli." He spoke again evenly. "It's their language, it means, please." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand in a gentle caress that attempted to convey all the emotions he still couldn't express. "Please, Storm Eyes."

Kagome felt her whole body warm, the name coming off his lips in a gentle caress. "You, you learned—?"

"I am one," He started to pull her closer, his hands unable to stop as he drew her in. "For language."

"Yes," She whispered back as she let herself be maneuvered forward, her eyes starting to grow hazy, her mind unsure of where this was going but her heart completely convinced it was right. "You are—."

"Common Dog, Storm Eyes!" Onaconah yelled as he ran towards them, two young men running by his side, as he interrupted Inuyasha's slight advance.

Both youths jumped apart and to their feet instantly as if by previous agreement, the gesture missed by the distracted Onaconah. "We ready." He spoke as he came to stand only a few feet away from them. "I have two men, they stay with Storm Eyes." He told them. "She safe here with them and if anything go wrong, horse take Storm Eyes back to village."

Kagome thought to protest further, thought to talk to Onaconah, thought that if she talked to the old Indian man he would be able to convince the Captain that it was the right choice but as she stood looking at both men, her hand still warm where Inuyasha had held it, still tingling where he had kissed it and her mind still trying to wrap around the beautiful Cherokee he had spoken, she found that she couldn't, that all protest had died at least for now.

"_All of that will change though."_ A small voice broke into the back of her mind. "_When I find the object to channel my powers with_." She smiled faintly at the thought and closed her eyes resolutely. "_I'll hang back, I know its best this once, but as soon as I find that object_." She looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes still bright and grey. "_You won't be able to make me stay behind for anything!"_

With a new found optimism Kagome turned her attention back to Onaconah and gave him a gentle obedient smile, the kind she had learned through years of walking through the circles of pure decorum and propriety. "Thank you." She spoke evenly to Onaconah, part of her genuinely thanking the old man for his concern and another part of her putting on a once cast-aside mask.

The old man gave her a gentle smile in return and reached out to pat her arm. "Storm Eyes not worry," The lines around his face crinkled as he spoke. "You have give much help," He inclined his head towards the compass. "Now rest, Common Dog and warriors finish."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was staring at her, giving her a confused look, his golden eyes reflecting the morning sunlight as he tilted his head, the only indication that he had been listening to Onaconah, seen in the slight tweaking of his ears in the old man's direction.

"Mayon," Onaconah pointed at a man who was obviously human but still far taller and more muscular than any human Kagome had ever met and with eyes as black and fierce as coal. She had no doubt that he would be able to protect her from all or any harms. "And Ilesh," He pointed at another man who looked to be demon by his sharp feline eyes alone but who's other features didn't match appearing more human, from his skin dark brownish skin to his hair brownish hair dark, his every feature looked like the earth under his feet. "Take care of you while Common Dog gone."

Kagome looked between the two warriors and then at Inuyasha who had redirected his confused look to the two young men, giving both a strange and focused glare that appeared to make the young warriors uncomfortable. She raised an eyebrow at the obvious intimidation he was posing towards them and frowning turned back to Onaconah, offering him a slight smile. "Thank you," She spoke, the mask a thing of beauty. "Thank you Chief Onaconah for everything."

The old man nodded giving her an apologetic look that she didn't miss before turning towards Inuyasha and motioning with his head as he spoke. "It time, Common Dog, warriors move out now before moon over head."

"Okay," Inuyasha replied and took a deep breath looking at the warriors. He eyed the two young men for a long moment and offered a low growl that they both responded to by shifting from foot to foot nervously. Appearing satisfied, he turned back to Onaconah and opened his mouth to speak but paused glancing over at Kagome to give her a critical look as he cleared his throat. "Give me just one second, please?"

"Sure." Onaconah nodded and motioned towards the two warriors who followed him a short distance away, conversing amongst the small group in rapid Cherokee.

Kagome watched them as they stopped a fair distance away, her heart sinking in her chest at the prospect of being left behind but knowing that she had no choice this time. Her lip trembled despite that knowledge and she silently berated herself for giving up so easily. "_I just couldn't help it though._" She thought feeling the part of a weak damsel in distress. "_The second his lips touched my hand, I just—I knew I had no choice_."

Her tears fell from her chin as she felt him approach her while maintaining an appropriate distance.

"Kagome—," He started to say but she stopped him by turning and showing him her watery eyes.

She smiled through the dripping tears that fell from her cheeks downwards to hit the tops of her breast and slowly brought a hand up to wipe her face, pushing the droplets onto the back of her hand. "Parting," She spoke, her voice shaky as she lowered her hand to her side. "Is such sweet sorrow." She finished in a whisper, turning to look at him with bright calm eyes that watched as his ears twitched on his head.

He smiled faintly, his eyes looking almost pained, as if he wished he could stay with her, as if he wished none of this was happening. "That," The word dropped off for a second and he shook his head back and forth as if ashamed that he had momentarily lost the ability to speak. And then, much to her surprise, he bowed his body towards her at an odd angle, the top of his head all that was visible for several seconds before he stood back up straight and gazed at her longingly. "That I shall say good night till it be morrow." He finished the line and turned without another word, walking off behind Onaconah, leaving Kagome behind with a sad heart and a reeling mind.

Through it all, she could only smile and laugh but the sound was sad. "No matter what you do," She whispered, knowing he heard her words as his ears turned her direction but his body walked straight. "You still speak the lines of Juliet."

-break-

Inuyasha ran, his legs pumping at the same speed as the warriors surrounding him. He hadn't run like this in years—hadn't needed to in years. While on the sea the need to run at this abnormal speed was virtually unnecessary. Springing and jumping, seemingly unnatural grace were the only talents of his heritage that he absolutely couldn't live without aboard the Shikuro, this—running with the wind pulling his hair behind him and his shoes digging into the dirt was, at this point in his life, a true sinful pleasure.

"You run well, Common Dog." Onaconah shouted as they both came to a brief stop on a tree branch before launching forward to land on the ground and sprint, winding between trees and every once in a while landing in them, only to immediately jump to another.

"It's been years." Inuyasha commented back as they ran side by side, zigzagging in the underbrush, bobbing and weaving, neither man truly leaving any traceable tracts as they moved. In fact, the only trace that Inuyasha actually left was easily avoidable and caused by the presence of the boots on his feet. "_These stupid things are such a bother_." Inuyasha crinkled his nose at the thought, glaring at the boots slightly as he came to stop in a tree branch, a few natives stopping around him, checking on him before moving on.

Onaconah dropped into the tree next to him a smirk on his face. "Tired already?"

"Naw," Inuyasha grumbled with a shake of his head as he set down on the branch, balancing literally at least forty feet in the air. "These boots are useless when you're running like this, you know?" He motioned to them before yanking one boot off his foot, revealing a makeshift sock. He studied the sock for a moment as he set the boot aside on the large branch and then without a second thought removed it at once, revealing calloused toes and sharpened claw like toenails. He wiggled the appendages, a far off look on his face before he reached for the other boot, removing it and its matched sock as well.

"No more—um—boots?" Onaconah knelt, his balance that of a birds as they hovered above the distant ground.

"They're only holding me back—." Inuyasha glanced behind himself at the trail he had noticeably left. "I mean look at that." He pointed at the boot prints on the ground, distinctive in the soft earth. "Anyone could track us, an idiot could track us." He shrugged. "Besides, this way I can move faster and stealthier."

Onaconah nodded and stood back to his full height stretching his hands above his head before springing forward into the next branch ten feet in front of him. "True it is, but not waste time, we're almost there now!" He motioned with one hand into the distance. For a human the distance was still unreasonable and would take some time to cover, for them, they would reach it in a matter of a few minutes.

Inuyasha nodded his head in response, his eyes turning towards the old pair of boots he had haphazardly laid out on the branch. "I guess—I'll just leave them here then—," He shrugged and stood absently dusting himself off. "No sense in bothering with them."

"Yes," Onaconah agreed as he stretched one last time before hoping from foot to foot antsy. "You buy more right?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe, I don't know how much money I'm gon'na have after this."

"Yes," The older man raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Well, hurry." Onaconah told him before jumping from the tree unexpectantly and rushing into the night to catch up with the warriors.

Inuyasha snorted in response and turned away, jumping and leaving the boots behind, his feet gripping into each branch as if each tree had grown with him in mind. Coming across a batch of trees short on sturdy branches he dropped down, landing on the forest floor almost forty feet bellow with nearly silent feet. Hastily, he quickened his pace running and dodging as he had been before, his heart racing in his chest not because of the exertion but because of his own mind.

"_What am I going to find when I get there?_" He wondered as his feet beat against the ground, the dirt of the forest floor caking his heels as it once had when he was young. "_My crew—will they be there, will the Shikuro be damaged beyond repair?_" He growled at the thought as his eyes jumped this way and that looking for a good spot to jump back within the trees. Within seconds a good branch appeared before his eyes and he leapt, reaching heights that no human could hope to achieve before moving swiftly once again, the feeling of his bare feet now caked with dirt exhilarating to the demon locked within him.

"_And what about my pup_," For the first time in days he really let the thought hit him. With Kagome around he had tried to remain optimistic, had tried to conceal any worry or doubt but now, alone in a darkened wood he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop his own thoughts. "_Are you safe Miroku, is your mate safe, is the kit safe, are they really—are all of you?_" He bit his lip, his mind racing as he jumped between branches, his arms outstretched behind him to aide in unneeded balance.

"What would I do." He mumbled as he jumped a little higher to avoid a decaying branch. "If they—if they died?" The distraction of his train of thought literally caused him to trip over his own two feet, his body jolting forward, his out of practice legs buckling as they touched the branch he was attempting to land on and before he could regain his balance he lost it completely and went crashing towards the ground.

"Shit!" He yelled as he plummeted through branches, his back breaking them in two as he tumbled downwards a mass of broken wood and autumn leaves.

With years of practice he managed to flip himself over in midair, positioning his hands and feet downwards, hastily reaching for any branch he might be able to grab onto but none of them supported his weight that was accelerated by the rapid decent. In one last ditch effort to control the fall, he spread his arms using the extra surface area to catch himself on the rushing wind of his decent. Amazingly, the old trick worked, he slowed just enough that he knew his landing would be remarkably easy. Sure enough, as the ground came to meet his feet, he found himself in perfect control, his knees bending slightly taking the pressure off the rest of his body and bringing him to a complete stop.

For several seconds he stood, his eyes wide and his pupil dilated as his heart practically thumped out of his chest. "Dam—god—." Taking a deep breath he lowered himself to the ground, his knees shaking not from the fall, the pain in his back, or the branches he had hit but from the realization that he had just admitted it was possible that Miroku could have died. "What the hell am I saying," He spoke into the quite wood as he set there on the ground. "What the hell." He closed his eyes leaning his head backwards, the moon just peaking through the thick canopy above his head. "That's stupid." He told himself and hastily stood, dusting off his clothes with sharp pats that slowed down the more he thought. "Miroku?" He whispered the name into the darkened wood.

_"What would you do?"_

He blinked at the soft words, where they were coming from he had no idea but he was sure they had generated from somewhere within him.

_"What would you do, if you lost Miroku?"_

"I don't," Inuyasha heard his voice all around him and stopped gritting his teeth and growling before jumping back within the trees, his mind filling with denial, denial of the voice that had spoken and denial of the consequences of Miroku's death.

Within moments he found himself breaking through the trees into a small clearing. Around the clearing all the warriors stood listening to Onaconah as he stood in the middle of them speaking in quick hasty Cherokee that Inuyasha was still not yet capable of understanding.

The old man was currently pointing towards the slow slopping hill to their left which lead to what looked like more sandy soil and sparser trees. "_The alcove he spoke of, it must be right over there_."

"Ni-ga-da," Onanconah spoke, his voice hushed and his eyes intense, the red paint that covered his face only obscured by the black that streak across his eyes. "A-da-nv-s-di." He threw his spear over his head aiming it out across the tree littered path.

His warriors instantly sprang to life raising their own spears and bows and makeshift sword-like weapons without uttering a word, all of them knowing that now was the time for stealth, now was the time for battle.

"Common Dog," Onaconah questioned as he turned his nose twitching taking in the smell of Inuyasha's scent. "You here."

"Yes?" Inuyasha stepped forward into the clearing approaching the chief with both ease and anxiety. Ease for his approach and anxiety for his future—for what he might learn in the near future. For what he might learn about Miroku, what he might learn about himself.

"There." Onaconah pointed at a small dip in the landscape some six hundred feet in front of them. "You see that?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha confirmed as he came to a standstill next to the other man. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Are you ready?" Onaconah offered in ways of an answer.

"Let's do this." Was Inuyasha only response before as if by telepathic decision they all moved out.

-break-

A little over two miles away Kagome set on one side of the large blazing fire that had been built earlier. All the other fires had been put out before the warriors left in order to assure that the forest they were in would not be compromised by unattended flames. The horse, which her and the Captain had ridden, neighed to her right, drawing her attention to it for a moment. She watched it as it paced the clearing beside her, its nose in the grass, pulling up the best morsels with its teeth and chewing loudly. She smiled faintly at the creature before turning back to the fire, her eyes landing on her two body guards who spoke no words of English between them. Both men were currently sitting across from her conversing in Cherokee as they ate their dinner.

Kagome's own dinner rested beside her untouched and unwanted as she stared into the dark night, looking out into the deep forest that surrounded them. "_I hope he's okay_." She thought as her hands rubbed the compass in her lap idly. "_They've been gone what—fifteen—twenty minutes?_" She grunted and leaned back against a tree, drawing her knees comfortably into her chest. "_I hate it, I hate to wait_."

_"Kagome."_

Kagome blinked, "_What was that?"_ She glanced in the direction of the conversing men, they hadn't stopped their conversation. "_Did they hear it?" _She frowned deeply and shook her head. "_Judging by the fact they're not disturbed, I'd say so_."

_"Kagome."_

She jumped startled, that time she was sure she had heard it, a soft faint voice, a voice that she had never heard before. It didn't sound like the compass, it didn't sound like the soul that had been in the world of white. It sounded completely different. "_What's going on?_"

_"Kagome." _

As if with no will of her own, Kagome turned and for some reason looked in the direction the Captain had left just a short time before, her grey eyes seeing nothing but black despite the brightness of the moon and the stairs.

_"Kagome."_

"It's calling me." She whispered as her eyes began to change color, morphing into a soft snow white. "I hear it?" She blinked her body feeling heavy, out of her control as she stood and took a step forward towards the horse, and then another. The horse froze at her motion as did the two conversing demons, their eyes going wide as they watched the glowing girl move towards the demon horse.

_"Kagome."_

Her body began to move with a will all its own, her feet pulsing with a power she couldn't comprehend.

"Storm Eyes?" The earth looking demon whispered the only two English words he knew as he stepped towards her only to move back quickly as she turned and looked at him, her eyes stark and white no pupil, no irises, just blank. He fell back to his butt, his body shaking with hysterics as he lifted a hand and pointed at her. The other man, the human looked as well but fear didn't cross his face at all as he took a step towards her in awe. The flickering light she generated warm to his skin.

Kagome's body only responded to their reactions by ignoring them both and turning away from them, placing one foot in front of the other as she approach the demon horse that watched her with no fear as well. She offered her hand, reaching it out towards the soft nose. The horse whined in response and shook its great head before stepping forward and without being purified, allowed its nose to rest in the curve of her hand for just a second before it stepped back and bowed with its front legs allowing Kagome to mount its back easily.

Once secure, the horse stood and Kagome intertwined her fingers into its hair, pulling it gently to the right so it would turn. For a moment, she sat there, her pupils a stark stern white that looked off into the distance as if waiting for something. The two guards stood as they watched those blank eyes stare off into the night, her power generating nothing but warmth that seemed to flow over the two, almost cleansing them with its pure energy. It was a phenomenon that seemed impossible and yet was occurring. Suddenly, Kagome's stark white eyes narrowed and her mouth formed into a strange line.

_"Come." _It called.

Kagome dug her heels into the horse's side.

End of Chapter

Please Review

Editted for Grammar, content and spelling 5/14/12

**A/N:** Here we are the big 5-0 and in honor of that I wrote a thirty page chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I actually really liked writing it although for some reason Inuyasha was a pain in the butt to write! Usually doesn't happen to me but I had a lot of trouble getting our favorite half demon to come across the way I wanted him too, I'm still not satisfied so I might tweak this a bit. It was just hard to get the right amount of him worrying about Kagome and his son. Let me know what you think!

P.S. StrikertheWolf drew a Kagome Dresmont fanart that is now my profile picture, check it out its really good!

**Bonus Point:**

In the Anime/Manga what word does Kagome use to subdue Inuyasha when he's being an ass or when she's torturing him?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kouga – Demon Tribe Leader Inuyasha – Prince of the Western Lands and Hojo – that guy at her school that is super annoying (Akitoki Hojo's ancestor and Naraku are also acceptable in their own ways)...Congrats to the winners!

Nur Nur, PrincessRini707, Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel, Dark Angel and Silver Savior, Glon Morski, ravenraymoon, heavnelyEclipse, Suyurilrig, Purple Dragon Ranger, saveme57, chronos-girl, L.C., HentaiLemon

**Cherokee Translations:**

Mayon – Cherokee name meaning "The Black God"

Ilesh – Cherokee name meaning "Lord of Earth"

"Tso-tsi-da-na-wa a-ni-la-s-da-lv tsu-yv-tlv-i, na-ni-v-qu-u adlecheha." - Enemy tribe is north, everybody will take revenge against them.

"Ni-ga-da...A-da-nv-s-di" - All move/head out.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Object**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 5/13/2012


	51. The Cliff and the Pond

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**The Cliff and the Pond**

Inuyasha stayed low to the ground, his instincts causing his belly to practically drag over the soft sandy-dirt of the cliff side that lead to the cove bellow him. His eyes gleamed in the bright moonlight as he glanced over at Onaconah who was just as low to the ground, his own demonic eyes just as focused and intense. Scenting the air, he pulled himself forward, his nose searching desperately for scents he knew better than his own hand. He smelt nothing though, except the soot of fires and the decay of half eaten food and ale.

"_Damn it_," He thought with a gulp as he crawled, his thoughts now completely on his son and his crew, wanting nothing more than to find them safe and sound. "_Please be here Miroku, Sango—please_." The thought whispered in the back of his mind as he paused at the motion of Onaconah's hand, a slight anger building in him as he tried to wait patiently for the signal that everything was okay and he could proceed. "_I hate not being in charge_." He groused to himself as his fingers drilled silently against the ground. "_Come on, I know we gotta do this smart but damn."_

Onaconah beside him motioned the warriors this way and that, directing them so that they would be on all sides of the small cove that laid bellow. The warriors followed the hand signals expertly, some skidding into the darkened landscape, moving with absolutely silent feet to the opposite side of the cliff face, the only sign of their presence the reflection of their catlike eyes in the moonlight as they waited for the signal to proceed down into the body of the cove—the same signal Inuyasha so desperately wished for now.

Other warrior's were motioned to Onaconah's and Inuyasha's left, making their way silently along a narrow trail that lead down towards the beach that played harbor to the cove. All of them slowly crawling into place, getting closer and closer to the actual camp in the cove shrouded and hidden from their eyes currently by the ledge before them, preparing to form a demon blockade against any Indian Pirates who might chose to attempt an escape in the direction of their ship.

Inuyasha watched as every man fell into position, his own demonic eyes taking them in as they placed themselves all around the cove, a bobcat for every possible corner of escape, the whole of Onaconah's army surrounding the passed out drunks. His ears twitched at the sound of water lapping, both against a shoreline that he could not yet see and at the side of something that sounded surprisingly wooden. "_The water's hitting their ship_." He nodded to himself at the explanation and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound, trying to distinguish the different ebbs of the water. There were two ebbs, too tides that sounded wooden. "_Two ships_." He opened his eyes and gulped, knowing what that could mean. "_The scout said there were two, but he didn't know my ship—please be my ship_."

Suddenly, Onaconah let out a low whistle that sounded surprisingly similar to that of a quails 'hoyee' call. The warriors around them froze from the call, none of them moving, none of them even appearing to breathe. Sitting perfectly still Onaconah raised his hand and released another call, this one a low 'woo' followed by a very sharp 'wai' like sound. Within seconds, the scout from earlier appeared next to him without a sound, the two men made eye contact and the scout nodded in perfect silent understanding before disappearing like black smoke into the night.

Onaconah turned to Inuyasha and nodded his head skillfully, motioning towards the edge of the cliff for Inuyasha to follow. Both curious and impatient Inuyasha crawled forward a little bit farther towards the edge of the cliff, his body as silent as the scout who had just disappeared. Within seconds, Onaconah and himself were looking over the rock ledge into the cove below and not just the surrounding area.

The first thing Inuyasha noticed were huts—permanent huts, "_They live here, at least some of the time_." He thought as he glanced at the specks of people bellow him who were laying asleep bottles in their hands or women, that is to say not wives but women. The sight made him cringe, an image of Sango forming in his head that he quickly shook off. "_I can't think like that_." He told himself as he imagined his daughter-in-law and hoped to every god he had ever known that nothing had happened to her.

His eyes glanced over the small 'village' like setting, small fires illuminating just enough of the landscape that his demon eyes were able to take in all the structures easily. Beside him, Onaconah reached his hand out pointing with a clawed hand that Inuyasha followed. Nestled against a far wall was the largest hut of the village and the only one that was in complete and perfect repair. He turned to Onaconah giving him a look that the older man returned with a nod.

"Chief." The old bobcat whispered his voice stiff and tight. "Brother."

Inuyasha frowned darkly and nodded, his face drawn tight at the prospect. "Granddaughter?" He whispered back nudging his chin in the direction of the house.

Onaconah's only reply was a nod before as he tapped his nose and drew his eyes in the direction the scout had left, indicating that he would soon know for sure before he turned his eyes back on the house, glaring at it darkly.

Inuyasha started to turn his head to look as well but the sound of the ocean brought him back to his most important task causing him to turn, changing the direction of his head so quickly that it should have snapped. Looking out across the bay, where only moonlight gave any illumination he noticed the outline of two ships, one in perfect condition and the other in obvious disrepair. His heart clenched in his chest and his breathed hitched in his throat, his mind flashing, speeding away from him before he could force it to stop.

_"You've been working hard for me boy." Captain Roberts spoke as he sat on a small stool that had been brought up to the helm's deck for his own laziness. Around them the Fortune, which would one day soon hold another name, moaned; the ship creaking in the nighttime fog as it lazily made its way over the water. The stars hung in the sky surrounded by the milkiness of a galaxy yet unknown and a low hanging moon, a small smile on the dark horizon. _

_"I try, ser." Inuyasha responded his voice quiet in the night as he turned the wheel in the deadened world, his hands now perfect experts on how to direct the large vessel during the day, the night, in storms, and even ice. _

_Roberts cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair before reaching into his bright red jacket's pocket, bring a pipe out that seemed customary to his large hands. "How long has it been now?"He whispered as he produced a match out of seemingly thin air and lit the already stuffed pipe, inhaling the tobacco with a heady sigh._

_Inuyasha gave the man a side long look before turning his eyes back to the deck. "Since what, Captain?"_

_"Since you became my apprentice," Roberts inhaled and then exhaled through his nose, allowing the smoke to surround his features. "Shall we say."_

_"Oh, well," Inuyasha tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling of stars above his head. "At least nine or ten months ser," He shrugged absently, wondering why the Captain would want to ask him such a thing as time. "Not just a year yet."_

_"That long, eh?" Captain Roberts voice sounded odd to Inuyasha's ears, almost nostalgic. "You learn fast."_

_Inuyasha pressed his ears backwards ever so slightly. "Thank you."_

_Roberts chuckled and took another drag on the pipe. "I have often thought of what to do with you," He chewed on the end of the pipe as he spoke. "After all, what use I am once you have learned everything I could teach?"_

_Inuyasha opened his mouth and thought to speak but, in the end, knew better of it._

_"Over the past few months I've given it much thought," Captain Roberts whispered as he lowered the pipe to perched atop his knee, his voice quiet compared to the sound of gentle water lapping about the bow of the ship. "Perhaps I put more thought into it than I should of." He chuckled lightly at his own words and stood from the small stool, moving with one arm behind his back like a proper gentleman, the other still holding the pipe between aging fingers as he reached the wheel of Shikuro and Inuyasha both, raising his pipe hand to motion Inuyasha away from it._

_Obediently, Inuyasha moved back and handed the wheel off to the Captain, watching as Roberts caught the wheel before it could even spin with his none occupied hand. Sticking the pipe in his mouth, freeing up both appendages, he tightened his grip and changed the course with a slow deliberate movement, turning them away from their destination of England, to a new heading that appeared more in the range of continental Europe._

_"But," Roberts continued where he had left off. "I think I know now, what I should do. I thought of it far too extensively, I should just go with my gut." He smiled sadly, his eyes on the wheel of the ship, staring. "We're going to Africa my boy and when we get there, I'm going to leave this ship." He gently stroked the wheel, love for his vessel in his eyes. "The Good Fortune I've called her." He spoke as all seaman did when they talked of a prized ship, as if it were a lover or a dear, dear friend. "She's served me well and now I think it's time she served another." He turned and gave Inuyasha a look, his bright eyes flashing with both sadness and mirth as he stared at his apprentice. _

_Inuyasha blinked several times, his mouth opening and closing, his mind racing with confusion as he watched those blue eyes sparkle now with amusement. "Captain?"He whispered, his face completely perplexed._

_Roberts took the pipe from his mouth, one hand still on the wheel and openly tilted his head back to laugh. "When we arrive in Africa," He chuckled between words as he lowered his head back down and touched Inuyasha shoulder, pipe in hand, as a father does a son. "And change ships—this ship will be yours to sail and name whatever you want."_

"Shikuro." Inuyasha whispered into the night air, the memory leaving him as his heart pounded, the voice of Captain Roberts loud in his head as he studied the badly damaged vessel taking in all the damage with a certain sigh of relief touching his mind. "_She's still floating," _He thought amazed as he watched the ship bob up and down in the harbor."Shikuro's still floating."

Onaconah turned towards him, his eyes catching sight of what Inuyasha was mumbling about. "Ship?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha squinted his eyes and stared at the ship that was gently bobbing in the make shift harbor, his enhanced demon vision able to see the vessel as distinctly as if it were day—an ability that allowed him to see in great detail something that shouldn't have been.

The mast that had been destroyed was repaired, the deck had been mended in several places and, from what he could determine in the dark, the back of the ship where his cabin was, was in the processes of being rebuilt, scaffolding of sorts hanging off her. "_It's only been three—four days—no one could repair a ship this quickly, except—._" His eyebrows darted up into his hairline, and his pupils dilated to their full size bringing the ship into an even better view. "_Totosai_." He gulped, Totosai was the only man in the whole of the world that could fix a ship this fast, he was the only man capable—and he was positive that meant that Totosai was alive. "_If he's alive—then maybe the others—."_

His thoughts were halted as another low whistle, this one sounding like a small wren, traveled up from the cove bellow. He turned on his stomach, looking back just in time to see Onaconah stand, his red painted body highlighted by the moon and the fires burning below, he raised his hand above his head, holding it there, the rest of his warriors standing from the action automatically, knowing the signal better than their own thoughts. Onaconah's eyes caught sight of Inuyasha and he motioned the other demon to his feet as well with his currently unoccupied arm.

Inuyasha stood without question, mimicking the other warriors around them as he squared his shoulders and gazed at Onaconah who was waiting with his hand still high in the air. The scout appeared instantaneously before Onaconah once more, his body seeming to simply materialize before the chief as if he had not moved but instead shape shifted. For a second the two men conversed low and in Cherokee—even Inuyasha's insanely finely tuned ears unable to pick up what was being said between the two hushed men.

After a moment, the chief, arm still in the air, looked at Inuyasha while nodding his head back towards the scout. "Scout smelt you."

Inuyasha frowned at the comment, leaning in closer to the man. "Smelt me?" He questioned completely confused by the blunt words.

"Down below," Onaconah pointed with his unoccupied hand at a small hut that was off to the side of the others. "In hut there," He said his expression conveying a message that Inuyasha understood better than words. "He smelt you."

"My pup?" Inuyasha spoke softly, his heart hammering in his chest so loud that he was sure the two other men heard it, if they did, however, he knew they wouldn't comment—hell, they would completely understand. "He smelt my pup?"

Onaconah nodded, his expression tight and by the sound of it, his own heart hammering loudly in his own chest. "He smelt Shiori too." His voice was tight, taunt almost and filled with emotion. "We will attack, cause chaos." He spoke evenly. "I find grandpup, you find pup and tribe."

Inuyasha drew his lips into a firm line and nodded his head with one swift stroke. "I will."

Onaconah gave him a dark look and reached out his free hand, allowing Inuyasha to take it in a more western style gesture. The dog demon responded by gripping the man's forearm instead of his hand, Onaconah instinctively gripping Inuyasha's own forearm in a gesture that had belonged to demon society longer than any living demons had been alive. "U-hyu'-s-ti." The old man spoke, his voice filling the air with his own pessimism as he gripped the forearm of his companion tightly.

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised at the gloomy goodbye and he tightened his grip on Onaconah's arm, his expression almost vacant for a second before he gave the older man a brilliant smile, a smile that spoke a million words—words of thanks, of debt, of understanding, and of relief, "Do-nv-da-go-hv-i, Onaconah." He grinned as the elder gave him a strange confused look before he repeated the words in English confirming he knew their distinct meaning. "Until we meet again."

Onaconah smiled, one hand still hovering above his head, while the other held onto Inuyasha's arm as if he needed the reassurance for the first time in his life. He opened his mouth as if about to say something, perhaps a 'thank you' or words of encouragement. Whatever he had wanted to say, however, died on his lips and he dropped his hand from Inuyasha's forearm with one last squeeze. "Learn fast you do, Common Dog." He whispered into the air before taking a deep breath and looking at the youth beside him boldly. "Until we meet again."

"Till then." Inuyasha agreed and bowed his head in the gesture of his father, one last sign of respect before as if by some pre-agreement both men turned away from each other, looking down below them at the village of their common enemy. The sleepy community slept on, unaware of the forty some-odd men that surrounded them, ready to pounce the second their chief lowered his arm.

Inuyasha tensed every muscle in his body, his eyes on the hut that the scout had claimed his scent came from. "_He didn't say anything but that_." Inuyasha told himself as his blood boiled in his veins. "_He didn't say it smelled of death or even injury—he just said it was my scent and there is only one person on earth who would have that scent_." He gulped, his bare feet digging into the shifty sandy-dirt that rested on the cliff edge of the cove. "_I'm coming Miroku—Sango—Shippo—Totosai—Myoga—everyone—I'm coming_."

Beside him, Onaconah took a deep breath, his large eyes slowly gazing out, taking in every man that was perched and waiting. "It's time." He whispered into the air and lowered his arm.

A cry louder than a thousand seagulls filled the air instantly, every red painted Indian jumping from their spot, weapon held high in the air, a shriek coming from their lungs loud enough to wake the dead or at least the drunks. They swarmed like wasp into the cove, some jumping from the cliff side to land down below, others, the ones with bows, hung back arrows fitted and taunt as they aimed and prepared to hit anyone who should try to kill one of the men on the ground.

The demons drunk with ale barely stood in time to be cut down by that first wave of Indians that seemingly came at them from the sky, their blood splattering in red hot waves; their women barely having enough time to scream before the attacker moved to another man, spilling his blood with strikes of both claws and spear as arrows whizzed through the air, loud sounds that made all the demons cringe as it hit their fragile hearing.

Inuyasha winced from the sharp sound of arrows firing but didn't take any time otherwise to be amazed by the skill the Indians had for killing. Instead, not seconds after the blood bath had begun he jumped into the fray, not caring if he was without weapon, not caring for the danger. Like Onaconah, he wasn't interested in the battle, that wasn't his part to play. His job was to find his crew, his son, and his family—the Indians could fight, they could kill, he would only kill what came to stand in his way.

The second his bare feet touched the shifting sandy ground he found himself directly in the path of spewing blood, which only the grace of his own life's blood allowed him dodge. The scent of the hot liquid clogged his nose and he snorted briefly before growling in annoyance as the victim reached for his leg, grabbing and pulling on his pants. He shook the man off in annoyance and without a backwards look pressed forward making his way to the hut filled with his own scent through the chaos around him, dodging still drunken Pirate Indians without so much as a glance as he darted and bobbed and weaved. To his left a gun fired not two feet from his head and he ducked down, his eardrums practically vibrating from the noise as he forced himself to continue forward.

Now was not the time to stop, now was not the time to fight, it wasn't his place right now, he had a far more pressing and important place to be.

Another gun fired, this time so close to his ears that he felt his eardrums actually shake momentarily sending his equilibrium into a wave of fits as he was jolted to the right by his feet missing a vital step. He gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes to stay open as he propelled himself forward, not daring to stop, "Not now—," He told his body as he physically had to resist the urge to turn around and deck the man with the gun that had fired so close to his head. He inhaled sharply, instinctively wanting to memorize the scent so he might return for the man later but abandoned the thought as a familiar scent reached his nose instead, a scent he had known for eleven years.

"Miroku." Inuyasha grunted as he darted towards the door of the cabin. His sharp eyes caught the gleam of weapons as a bobcat guard minding his station with fortitude raised a knife towards Inuyasha's approaching face.

"Stop there!" He yelled in English as he widened his feet into a fighting stance and held the knife in close to his body in a way that suggested he was indeed skilled. But, skill or no skill, it was a hopeless cause.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha lunged forward; the knife wielding man raised his occupied hand, preparing to strike out much like a rattle snake poised to attack; Inuyasha beat him to the punch and grabbed the knife wielding hand at the wrist, draping his other hand over it and bending it backwards into the shape of a crane's head—an unfathomable angle that caused the bones to moan under the pressure before snapping like a twig. The bobcat cried out in excoriating pain that Inuyasha barely registered as the dog demon pulled his hand back passed his head, his knuckles forming into a perfect punch that he sent flying forward to land square in the guard's jaw, flinging the man out of his way with a snarl.

His ears picked up the sound of heavy footfalls behind him and he turned, his eyes just barely registering the gun pointed at his head and the man only some five feet from him before he jumped into the air sending a well placed jump flying side kick square in the nose of the other demon. Instantly, the bobcat pirate's nose broke and blood sprayed onto Inuyasha's naked foot, the sensation of it oddly satisfying to his currently at large demon instincts.

Without another thought, he turned towards the small hut and looking at the brittle makeshift wooden door gritted his teeth and reared his knee back into his chest before thrusting his foot forward. The brittle drift wood that made up the hut's entrance exploded against the force of the assault and literally doubled in on itself, the door cracking in two and flying to the ground in an explosion of splinters. Immediately, the scent of blood filled Inuyasha's nose, accompanied by a scent he knew better than his own, that belonged to the only boy he could ever call son.

_"Captain," A young voice yelled, high and cheerful, the face that had once been covered with dirt and soot, now clean, sparkling with innocence and tiny freckles. "Look at it, look!" _

_"What boy?" Inuyasha asked as he turned away from the wheel of the Shikuro he had been steering to the spot where Miroku stood behind him, his small body on tip toe to see over the rail. _

_"There's some kind of big," The boy tilted his head to the side and thought as he pointed a finger at the unknown object. "'ish behind the ship."_

_"You mean fish." Inuyasha offered absently as he tied the wheel down before turning and walking behind the small eight year old, looking over his tiny black head. "Those are dolphins." He supplied as he reached down and picked Miroku up, holding him tightly as he allowed the boy to lean over the top of the rail for a better view._

_"Wow," The boy whispered amazed as he watched them jump in the surf that was created by the flow of the water around the front of the ship to the back. "Why do they do that?" He questioned glancing back at Inuyasha with large black eyes that matched his windblown hair._

_"Do what?" The Captain questioned back as he glanced over the top of Miroku's head and down, watching the large animals with familiar eyes. _

_"Well," Miroku tapped his chin with one hand while the other held onto Inuyasha's forearm, steadying his small body as he was held up in the air. "Stay behind the ship in the waves?"_

_"I don't know." Inuyasha shrugged, and looked down at the curious boy. _

_He had only had Miroku for six months maybe less but the boy was already unbelievably comfortable around him. He followed him everywhere, always on Inuyasha's heels, asking questions, babbling nonsense about his lessons, or praising things the Captain often did without thought. At first, this odd behavior had annoyed Inuyasha, frustrated him even but it was strange, how easily Inuyasha had come to accept the boy's presence. How easily he fell into the role of fathering the boy. _

_Inuyasha set the boy back on his feet, a small almost barely noticeable smile on his face, as he reached a clawed hand and set it on Miroku's soft head, rubbing the thick messy black hair with a fatherly hand. "Why do you think they do?"_

_"Me?" Miroku frowned but knew the question wasn't rhetorical. "I think," Miroku continued to chatter as he followed Inuyasha back to the wheel. "They're playing."_

_Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and gave Miroku a lopsided yet amused grin. "Playing?"_

_"Yeah." Miroku nodded his head vigorously, his small hands coming into the air moving in an incoherent manner to back up his words. "If I was a fish I'd play in the waves."_

_"Well," Inuyasha found himself knelling down beside the boy, giving him a conspiring look with his bright gold eyes. "You know, I have a friend who can speak to dolphins."_

_Miroku's small mouth dropped opened and his eyes shown as if Inuyasha had just told him he could be king of the world. "Really!"_

_Inuyasha nodded and chuckled as he stood back up. "Next time we see him," He offered as he waved his wrist. "How 'bout we ask if he can talk to them?" He grinned as Miroku practically danced in his spot from excitement. "I bet he'll know what they're really up too."_

_"Can we really?" The boy grinned, his teeth that were missing just a few months ago now replaced with permanent adult ones. "That would be so neat!" He chattered as Inuyasha smiled silently and turned back to the wheel, his hands undoing the tie. "I mean to know what dolphins are saying" Miroku babbled on, a gentle soundtrack that soothed Inuyasha's cold heart. "Is your friend a fish demon?"_

_"An otter." Inuyasha replied his voice soft and peaceful._

"Miroku." Inuyasha whispered into the dark dwelling as the memory faded and the tender place in his heart for Miroku clutched violently. He took a step forward, his eyes already seeing what he didn't want to see, a sight that would forever be etched in his brain, a nightmare that would live in him for the rest of his life.

-break-

The horse galloped at its full speed, Kagome's hands digging into the long hair of its mane as she watched the world around her without any fear, without any real eyes—her mind too far sealed away to comprehend that she was terrified of the speed at which these demon Mustangs' could move.

The horse jumped over a fallen tree in the forest path, its legs not quite sticking the landing causing it to stumble as its own momentum propelled it forward, making it rear back and neigh loudly. Kagome held on tightly, her whitened eyes narrowed as she pulled at its mane, calming it instantly with a gentle hum in the back of her throat. The horse whined and came to a standstill in the middle of an oblong clearing surrounded by dense trees and shrubs as well as small weed like flowers. Kagome's sightless eyes took in the scenery that normally would have warmed her heart and made her flush with delight, with coldness and calculation.

"It came from here." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke and she frowned. "Is anybody here?" She called out as she looked around, her eyes seeming to gaze outwards as if expecting something to have been before her that wasn't. After a moment, she clicked her tongue leaning back on the horse further, relaxing her posture, sinking downwards as she closed her eyes and took a deep long breath. Carefully, she held her breath in and allowed her lungs to absorb the oxygen completely and wholly before she exhaled, the sound slow and deliberate. "Please," She whispered on that breath, eyes still shut just barely. "Show yourself to me, kind spirit."

"Kee-aaahh!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, somewhat from surprise and also from anticipation. Her fingers dug into the horse's mane as she straightened her back once again, holding herself steady in a stance that would have made her mother proud. With sightless eyes, she once again looked throughout the clearing, turning her head this way and that, trying to see what had called her, what had spoken.

"Kee-aaahh!"

The call came again, from above and she jerked her head upwards, looking into the trees, her eyes slowly regaining blackened pupils, that could and yet couldn't see. There among the branches, situated just within her line of sight a hawk sat, perched and watching her, one dark beady eye turned in her direction, looking at her, its white breast puffing with each breath it took.

"Did you call me?" She questioned with a voice that held no emotion or evidence of who she was and a look on her sweet angelic face, which didn't match the normal expressive condition of her visage.

The hawk looked away from her, turned its eyes to a different direction off in the distance. For a moment, it simply watched something far away that even with her enchanted eyes she could not see and then, it opened its great wings, widening them to a large span of nearly five feet, the tips of the red brown feathers caressing the edge of the tree as it hopped away from her on its branch, wings spread out.

She tightened her hands on the horse's mane and frowned darkly as she leaned forward on the horse expectantly. "Answer me—where is the spirit that cal—!" Her voice died in her throat and her mouth clamped shut as the hawk turned and gave her a look that pierced her body all the way to her soul.

She felt her heart hammer in her chest as the black beady eyes turned and changed becoming a soft grey mixture before fading completely into white, mimicking her own. It closed it wings, the action so deliberate that she gulped, and continued to stare at her—the white eyes saying more words and conveying more meaning than a thousand elegies. 'You have misspoken,' They told. 'You have misstepped,' They conveyed. 'You must apologize,' They cried. 'Or die,' They added.

Without a second thought, Kagome bowed her head humbly, the eyes of the spirit before her boring a hole into the top of her bowed head. She closed her eyes because of the heat in those eyes, knowing that should she even attempt to gaze upon the mystic creature's face right now, her punishment would be horribly severe. Licking her lips, her fingers digging into the horses mane, she apologized with a swift and sincere, "I'm sorry."

The ruffle of wings alerted her to look up and she frowned as she took in the sight of the great bird once again hovering on the branch above her, wings still tucked to its sides. It tilted its head this way and that, its white glowing eyes looking at her with scrutiny before it seemed to decide something and turned towards the direction the voice had previously beckoned from. "Kee-ahhhh!" It screeched again, the sound filling Kagome's seemingly deafened ears before, just as quickly as the hawk had called, it went silent and turned back to look at her.

She watched the hawk with curiosity, wondering what it was waiting for, only to get her answer as she felt her ears practically twitch on the side of her head, a reply echoing into them from the distance.

"Kee-errr-ahh!"

The hawk chirped in satisfaction before turning back to her and frowning, its eyes seeming to grow even brighter in the darkness as it gave her a look so serious that it might as well have been human. "Come."

Kagome blinked, a semblance of who she was clouding her vision, before disappearing once again, her eyes basking in complete whiteness once more as she nodded her head firmly and dug her fingers in the horse's mane deliberately. "Lead."

The hawk jumped from the branch without another word, its large wings catching its body on a ruffle of air-current, before it beat them forward and disappeared in the distance, nothing more than a red tail flashing before her eyes.

Instantly, she dug her heels into the horse's side and leaned forward as she had seen the Captain do on several occasions. The demon horse took off into the winding forest quickly, its hooves hitting the forest floor loudly, crashing against twigs and leaves that crunched under foot as the horse moved with limited direction from her person, dodging in and out of underbrush as it propelled itself up over high roots and ducked itself down under low hanging branches. Before her, the hawk came back into view, the red tail moving up and down creating sideways angles that changed its direction as it too weaved. The forest before them grew quiet as if the regular animals and demon animals of the night knew better than to disturb whatever journey was coming to fruition before them; while, the forest behind them grew loud with the ruckus of those same animals seemingly discussing what had passed before their eyes.

Another clearing came into view just as the hawk suddenly screeched once more, its loud call burning into her ears as the horse beneath her whined and neighed and beat its hoofs to the ground before rearing back and bucking. She hissed as she tightened her grip and forced herself to relax her heels in order to calm the beast. It grunted in response, its ice blue eyes regaining composure almost instantly as it walked backwards, fixated on something before it skeptically.

Kagome rubbed the side of the horse's neck absently, continuing to sooth it as it fought against her pressing command to move forward. "Hello?" She called, her eyes slowly, slowly turning grey for just a moment before shifting steadily into white. "Is anyone there?" A twig snapped somewhere ahead of her and slightly to her right. The horse neighed, the sound almost that of a growl as it beat one hoof against the ground as a warning. Kagome frowned down at the horse, watching as it turned its head sideways so its large demon eyes could take in whatever was causing it to be defensive.

Following the demon horse's line of sight, Kagome blinked taking in the sight of a set of glowing white eyes that met her own. "Who's there?" She called out as she watched the eyes hover seemingly attached to nothing but the air, from their place hidden in the dark swell of the forest underbrush. "Come out." She beckoned, hoping her voice was not demanding.

The unknown spirit surprisingly complied, the bush's leaves shaking as it pushed itself forward into the clearing. The horse bucked and neighed and whined as the large animal moved through the brush. Kagome tightened her knees in an effort to stay upon the horse's back and panted as she held onto its long mane but it was no use, the closer the unknown animal came towards them, the louder the horse became—the angrier the horse became. Her whitened eyes narrowed as she yanked on the long mane, pulling the horse backwards away from the animal, making it move to the safety of the trees behind them on the edge of the clearing.

She looked back at the unidentified animal as they moved into the safety of the trees once more. Her eyes lighting on the silver, reddish fur that gleamed in the pale moonlight and the white eyes that reflected that light as the animal came to stand before them in the tiny clearing. It was a large demon dog, she realized, as she studied the larger than life creature before her, watching its tall pointed ears as they twitched reminding her absently of someone she had known.

The horse calmed more and more the farther away they were from the creature, and Kagome rubbed at its large neck reassuringly, glad it had decided to calm down, "_I guess_," She thought as she started to unravel her hands from the horses mane. "_Even demon horses fear demon dogs_." She nodded her head before decisively she dismounted the horse with a long sweep of her legs over its back, landing with the grace of a true and powerful demon, her feet touching the ground without so much as a sound.

Wrapping her hands back in the horses mane, she pulled the demon animal towards a tree, her eyes watching the large dog as it studied her with interest, its eyes focused and oddly determined, as it seemed to contemplate her. She positioned the horse next to a tree with a small patch of grass, knowing that the large animal would stay there as long as it felt safe and turned, her eyes now studying the large dog in turn.

For a moment, she thought she saw the creature smile at her, as if amused, but as she blinked in confusion her eyes found focus on only a grey muzzle drawn in a tight line. She narrowed her eyes at the creature, taking a slow purposeful step forward as she gauged its reaction—the dog didn't move, only stared. Her white eyes blinked again and she licked her lips, taking another slow step into the clearing. The dog didn't move, only stared.

"Did you," She started to ask as she stepped fully within the clearing, her eyes focused on the creature and her back straight and tall. "Call to me?" She questioned, her voice clear. The dog's ears twitched on its head and it turned away, walking towards the underbrush from whence it came, its tail dragging the ground, pushing at the dirt absently like a broom before disappearing into the underbrush.

Kagome stepped forward in surprise, her eyes searching out the beast as she moved slowly and carefully across the clearing in its direction a large frown plastered on her face. Suddenly, two bright white eyes appeared in the bush, the body hidden once more by the lack of light that drifted through the canopy of trees.

"Come." A voice called to her, deep and commanding, the white hovering eyes in the bush blinking in time with the two syllables of the word. "Come." It repeated once more, slow, calculated, and low before the white eyes closed once again but this time didn't reappear as the rustle of the underbrush signaled the dog's disappearance.

Kagome took a step forward towards the spot the dog had disappeared in. "Hello?" She whispered as she hesitated only a foot or so away from the brush. Her white eyes hovering between pure white and tinted grey. Slowly, she reached a hand forward, brushing her fingers against the warm leaves of the thicket. She took a deep and powerful breath, the grey leaving her eyes completely, replaced by white once more as she stepped forward, the trees seeming to move away from her, letting her press into the place the dog had disappeared into unhindered.

Her moccasin encased feet made little to no noise as they touched down on the forest floor, only every once in a while snapping a twig or crisping up a leaf. Her fingers weaved in and out of the parting bushes, feeling the bark of a tree only intermittedly as she pushed forward. Around her, the world seemed to fall into a blunt hush, the very air seeming to grow silent, not wanting to flitter in and disturb the branches, the leaves, or even her hair and clothes. She froze as a dog called in the distance, a high pitched mournful call. A shudder went down her spin as she felt a million eyes open up in response, all of them watching her, as she stood silent in the middle of them.

She parted her lips as if to respond to them or the call of the dog but closed them once again tightly as she noticed the forest opening up further, the path before her finally having a destination, a slight glow in the distance. Ignoring the eyes that pushed at her and the call that had confused her, she pushed forward through the forest quietly, like a fawn on doe feet, until she found herself at the edge of another clearing, but this one was not empty.

In the middle a small pond with water almost crystal clear stood, the light of the moon shimmering on its surface, the ripples of the pond catching its light before reflecting it back into the clearing. It looked almost like an aurora borealis on the low hanging branches that created a ceiling above her head. She gazed upwards at it, watching as it shifted, the light a dancing pattern, mimicking the ripples off which it reflected against the green canopy.

Kagome felt her heart speed up in her breast, she felt a wave of heat touch her cheeks and she closed her eyes, the image of those beautiful dancing lights playing against the back of her eyelids, warming her to her very core. The sound of a twig snapping caused her eyes to flutter open, her irises slowly against her very will returning to their natural beauty, as a stout pupil took homage in her eyes once more. She blinked, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she _saw_ the world once again.

She breathed in a shaky breath, the scene before her painted with endless colors that shimmered and shinned right before her very eyes. "Beautiful." Kagome whispered, once more herself.

"Come."

Kagome gasped at the intrusion of the voice amongst the quiet whipping her head around for its source, only to find herself staring into the beautiful white eyes of the giant demon dog that she only vaguely remembered now. She felt as if she should be afraid of the creator but knew such fear was impossible as it blinked slowly, sluggishly, its muzzle appearing to smile just for her.

"Come." It spoke without moving its lips as its watched her from the other side of the pond, its large eyes fixated and warm. "Come." It repeated and motioned with its muzzle at the water before turning and walking away once more, disappearing into the undergrowth of scrubs and bushes that outlined the clearing.

Surprised at its sudden departure, Kagome blinked and placed a hand on her breast, now coming fully back to herself as she tried to figure out where she was and why she was here. Oddly, she didn't feel afraid, oddly she really didn't even feel confused. Something—something strange felt right and for some reason, one she couldn't explain she knew she had to follow the dog's instructions.

Carefully, and without another thought, she stepped forward towards the pool that was swirling round and round, the water changing from random ripples to one giant current that moved in a swirl the shape of a vortex. The vortex came to fruition in the middle of the small pool of water, turning into a water-tornado that sucked everything down into the bottom of the pond. Carefully, she leaned over the edge staring into the water, coming face to face with her own reflection, on the swirling edge.

She gasped as she took in the sight of her own eyes staring back at her, the colors of black and white swirling just as the water in the pond. "Why?" She wondered out loud as she brought a hand up as if she was going to touch her eye but instead found her fingers on her cheek. "Why?"

"The world is clouded."

Kagome's breath hitched at the unexpected voice and she tumbled backwards, landing on her bottom as she looked around frantically for the voice that had just spoken.

"Your eyes reflect that nature." The voice continued, disembodied but full of meaning.

Pushing herself onto her knees Kagome shook all over, her hands digging into the dirt as she looked around in an attempt to see what she was not allowed to see. "Nature?" She questioned, her voice tight in her throat as her eyes searched, her heart galloping in her chest as sweat formed on her forehead from discontent.

"The nature of the world," The voice responded to her, the sound and the vibration of it oddly comforting and familiar. "The edges of two lines that meet."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, taking in the timbre of the noise trying to place it, as well as understand it. Kagome blinked, the voice drifting into her ears, comfortable and familiar in an odd way: like a memory from a dream. She took a deep breath, her hands slowly unwinding from the dirt. She could feel bits of it pushed up under her nails, the feeling irritating but easy to ignore. "_I've heard that voice_." She thought as she looked around her, storming black and white complicating her vision. "Who are you?"

"That is not the question you should ask." It spoke gently, a deep quality washing over it.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the words confused. "Is there a better one?"

"Yes." It replied in a mellow soothing tone.

Kagome bit her lip and frowned but inside her the question formed without any thought, coming from a place she didn't know existed. "The edges—two lines?" She mumbled before looking up without even knowing where to look. "What are the lines?"

"Right and wrong, Kagome." The voice responded kindly, its deep quality comforting every aspect of her troubled mind. "Pure and tainted, white and black mixing and creating grey."

"Do you mean," She wondered out loud, her mind becoming muddled with thoughts of reorganization. "The nature of the world," She shook her head feeling somehow wrong and right at the same time. "Is the combination of what's right and wrong?"

"Yes," The voice responded sounding pleased. "That is the nature of the world," There was a flash as the words trailed off, a white hot flash. "The nature of this pond," Another flash, more concentrated as if a hand had flicked in the ponds direction. "And the nature of your eyes." Another flash, this time right before her face.

Confused Kagome leaned away her voice breaking as she spoke. "They're just eyes." She tried to argue but something inside of her told her it was in vain.

"To any other creature," The voice continued to speak a flash and them a shimmering light forming across from Kagome as it did so. "An eye is just a eye," The shimmering began to take shape, Kagome felt her heart pound. "But for a woman such as yourself," Like a ghost an outline formed, the outline of a person. "An eye is a gateway," She could see its shoulders rolled back and tall. "An eye is an opening into the very soul." The word left the figures mouth and the outline became more solid, the shoulders more distinct fitted upon a thick neck leading to a strong chin and the blank outline of a face. "And your soul, Kagome, is fair too no fault," A hand formed at its side, raising to speak with silence. "It can see both sides, can experience and understand both purity and taint for what they really are."

Kagome felt the air rush out of her lungs, her breath coming in pants as she watched the figure take shape, watched the ghost form, as it wards entered her heart, but didn't make it to her mind. "I don't understand." Her voice sounded broken, confused.

"You do not have to." A hand suddenly appeared on the other side of the strange ghostly outline of the person, waving towards the pond.

Uncertain Kagome looked, her eyes widening as she took in a still life image of Onaconah ripping another Indian's throat from its neck. Bile, hot and thick rose into her throat as her eyes widened.

"Brother kills brother—," The spirit spoke as it knelt down, more of its shape becoming finite as it waved a hand before the pool, erasing the image. "And tribe kills tribe," The image of the face turned and seemed to look at her with no features present to do so. "Hate sparking that bloodshed." It whispered as Kagome watched the outline of a slopping nose come to being as it looked at her. "You have seen this before, have you not Kagome—the hate that the shikon causes."

Kagome's eyes grew huge at the words and she gulped loud as she realized what the man was speaking of. "Jinenji."

"Yes, neighbor kills neighbor this," The outlined hand waved again, the detailed features of sharp deadly claws coming into being as it moved. "Is no different, Onaconah is no different—his eyes are clouded by hate for his brother, with love for his granddaughter."

Kagome took in the words, her heart slowing as she thought of what the man had just said. "It's not different." She repeated as she thought of Onaconah, his story of bloodshed, his brother killing a niece-in-law. "But—that man, he—he's evil."

"Is he? Perhaps." The spirit questioned and then answered. "But, evil only breeds evil—."

"Hate only begets hate." Kagome finished, the words dropping from her lips as she watched the white creature take shape further, the features of its face becoming more distinct as it reached forward and touched the water of the pool, one clawed finger touching the surface before pulling back. Its eyes were obvious now, narrowed and colorless, yet outlined black for her to see. They blinked before turning to look at her, its lips forming a coherent smile.

"Yes," The lips moved as it talked, the voice becoming more distinct and surprisingly more masculine. "Hate only begets hate, violence only begets violence and you Kagome—are the only one who could possibly stop it."

Kagome's mouth hung opened at the words and she shook her head impossibly fast back and forth. "Me?" Her voice was breathy. "How, I can't even channel my powers?" She exclaimed only to have her voice die in her throat when a deep heady chuckle entered the air.

"Women as you are, have existed before time Kagome." The lips were gaining color now, turning a slight gentle but faded pink. "They have fought for what's right—," A clawed hand that seemed to be a gentle peach pointed her towards the water, as if enchanted she felt her head move and watched as an image in the water came to being, a woman she didn't recognize standing strong, a spear in her hands with a golden glow about it that seemed to outshine even her own glossy black hair. "They have fought for what's wrong—," The image of the woman morphed and in its place was her own face, with giant deep black eyes full of sorrow and hatred and straight stiff hair that mirrored an unmovable personality. In white milky hands, she held a small wooden rosary with characters written on each bead that Kagome didn't recognize. "But always they have found a means of doing so."

The woman disappeared and in her place only the rosary remained, the spear the other woman had held also appearing just seconds afterwards—the two images surrounded by separate lights. The rosary's red and the spear's a bright distinct clear gold.

Kagome resisted the urge to reach forward and touch the objects that were so clear in the water that they appeared real. "They fought with these?" She questioned instead, looking up to see that the figure now had dark pupils that centered in its still iris-less eyes.

"Yes," The figured answered as it rouse to its feet, its eyes gleaming for only a second, a faint color appearing in them that Kagome couldn't give a name. "These objects called to them and beckoned until they sought them out." The masculine voice was loud in her ears. "Once in their hands, they gave them powerful, mystical and unstoppable."

Kagome nodded at his words, "Is that what happened earlier," She whispered as she looked down at the pond only to find unsurprised, that the objects had disappeared. "To me?"

"What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath and looked up at the figure, her eyes studying it, knowing it without ever having seen one single definable feature. "I know you don't I?" She questioned but merely smiled, not needing an answer. "You're the one that told me it would call."

The pinkish lips turned upwards and the unidentifiable eyes closed, sealing away the color she couldn't recognize. "Are you ready?" The voice asked, soft and musical.

Kagome frowned and looked at the pond, a peace was forming in her heart that she had never felt before, it scared her. "Should I be?" She whispered and somehow already knew that she would receive no answer.

Sure enough the clearing grew silent and as she looked up for the figure but it was gone and in its place not even a shadow remained. Carefully, she looked down into the water, knowing that in it she would see what was meant to come to her. The water morphed as it had before, the second her eyes took in its surface, and she watched stunned as a picture formed of a land she didn't quite recognize. Beautiful trees lined with small pink flowers, a miniature bridge standing over a tiny river that housed bright white and orange fish, which swam in slow circles. A house made out of materials she didn't recognize and constructed in a bazaar way she had never seen, stood tall in the background. Slopping roofs with turned up edges, doors that slid instead of opened out or in, and windows with no glass but instead white, coarse paper that held in both heat and cool.

Instinctively, Kagome reached forward into the water, half expecting the image to be real only to have it ripple under her now wet finger tips and subsequently disappear. Surprised, she yanked her wet fingers back, and pulled them to her chest as the water morphed and in the picture's place a small red piece of curved wood formed.

Kagome frowned at the object that seemed at first glance to float above the water's surface, her now once again grey eyes shimmering as the red caught her attention. "It's the same color," She realized. "As Inuyasha's jacket." She bit her lip at the recognition and apprehensively leaned forward, wanting to know what such a mysterious object might be.

Realization dawned on her as she took in the slop of the wood and the notches that ran on both ends, a place for a string that was not currently strung. She had become well acquainted with weapons such as this when she was just a little girl watching hunting parties depart and just recently in the village of Onaconah whose warriors used a weapon distinctly similar. She frowned as she looked at the object, wondering what use it would be to anyone without a quiver of arrows or string with which to mount them. Before she could think of the usability of the bow any further however, the voice called once more.

"Come."

She reached forward for the water, her mind blanking as she pushed her hand into the the pool, feeling no moisture on her skin and seeing no ripples as she pushed her hand through the liquid. Her fingers came in contact with the bow, a bright light suddenly piercing through the subdued clearly for just a brief solitary moment before dissipating as Kagome brought the bow towards her and out of the pond holding it before her.

And just as quickly as she had grabbed the bow, everything disappeared: the pond, the clearing, the brush, everything was gone and she found herself standing in the clearing she had first seen the dog in, the mustang beside her as if she had never left it there to graze.

Her heart knocked against her rib cage and she took deep hasty breathes as shock seemed to explode throughout her whole system, adrenaline picking up in her very veins as she stared at the stingless bow in her hand. "What just happened?" She whispered into the clearing, her mind running through the scenario, flashes of the figure, of the dog, of the hawk, of everything that had lead up to her standing where she was now, invaded her mind.

She sunk to the ground, deep breathes filling her body, racking over her as she felt tears come to her eyes. She blinked them back and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the bow in her hand reacting to her pain by glowing a soft and luminous pink. Instantly, her body shuttered, her heart calmed, and the tears in her eyes dried. She took a calm breath, surprise filling her at her ability to instantly calm.

"Ahhhyaaa!"

She jumped startled from the sound of a distant scream. "What the—?" She stood, her legs spreading out in a stance about to run, terrified before the bow glowed again in her hand. She glanced at it, watching the faint pink as it disappeared and then looking back at the direction the scream had come from. A strange feeling rushed about inside her and she frowned as the voice that had called, beckoned her internally. "_Come_." She heard inside her very soul as the bow glowed against her hand pushing against her fingers with pulsating warmth. "I understand." She spoke, her body feeling warm where the bow was connected to her before she looked up, her swirling eyes a deep beautiful grey. "I understand."

-break-

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight that greeted him in the center of the room. There, with his head slumped forward and his dark hair caked with red blood, Miroku sat on his knees bathed in light that made its way through a small hole in the top of the hut designed to allow smoke to escape. His hands were tied behind his back to a small wooden stake and his clothes were practically none existence on his lacerated body. Wound upon wound, burn upon burn.

Slowly, Inuyasha stepped forward, his mind actually not believing what he was seeing as he took in his young broken son. "Pup." He whispered into the air and the tied up man groaned and tried to lift his head only for it to fall back down, his chin resting against his chest.

"Captain?"

Inuyasha jumped at the female voice and turned his head to see none other than Sango tied to another stack that was positioned to the side of the hut, keeping her and Miroku far enough apart that they couldn't help one another. Her gentle tanned flesh was marred only slightly by the occasional bruise or cut and her big brown eyes were filled with tears of both happiness and worry. "Sango?" He whispered the word, his heart hammering as he took in the sight of her ripped clothes and her exposed thighs. Instinctively, he smelt the air but Miroku's blood permeated it so intensely that he couldn't make out Sango's scent.

"Oh dear lord." Sango whispered and the tears fell down her cheeks. "You're alive, oh my god, we thought you were dead!" She gushed, the tears falling in streams as she spoke.

For only a second Inuyasha couldn't think to respond as he watched Sango, his whole body taunt with thankfulness to see her alive, conscious, and overall not badly hurt. "Thank you." He thought, although who he was thanking never even occurred to his mind as he took a step towards Sango, his eyes side glancing back to Miroku, leaving him somewhat torn.

"Is Kagome okay?" Sango's voice broke through Inuyasha's thoughts causing the half demon to turn and look at her, blinking as he tried to take in her words.

After a moment, his mind cleared and he found himself actually giving the girl a very small smile. "Yeah." He nodded as he looked over at Miroku again, his mind fighting between his pup and his pup's mate. He closed his eyes, the smile leaving his face as he growled, he knew how he would feel if the situation was reversed and he was incapacitated and Kagome needed help—Sango first. Jumping across the hut in one big motion, he landed in front of Sango. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She spoke evenly, her eyes wandering over to Miroku looking at his hunched body with complete panic. "I'm not sure about him."

"Don't worry," Inuyasha told her truthfully as he raised his claws up and snapped the ropes holding her within seconds. "I don't," He only hesitated a moment as he tried to smell the air again, his mind just registering the scents of pain and worry. "There's no scent of death on him."

Sango rubbed at her wrist for a second and stood, her legs shaky as she attempted to make her way to her husband. A crash came from outside causing her to actually jump and stumble, a reaction from her Inuyasha was not accustomed to seeing.

Responding on pure instinct, Inuyasha quickly reached out and steadied her, his hand landing on her lower back supporting her as she shook for a moment, her large chocolate eyes closing as she took a steadying breath. After a moment, she rolled her shoulders back definitely and moved away from his hand, looking as regal as she ever did. "Okay," She spoke evenly as she gave him a sharp look. "What' going on?"

"Indians, war, I don't know." Inuyasha answered bluntly, his ears twitching on his head alerting him to a sound that Sango couldn't hear with her normal human hearing.

"What?" She just managed, her voice sounding completely mystified as she tried to comprehend what the Captain had just told her. Before she could give it anymore thought, however, Miroku's pain filled voice coursed through the room.

"Tou—."

The sound caused Inuyasha's heart to sink all the way into his stomach, the sad note, the pained voice, every instinct inside of him screamed—screamed for his pup, his hurt pup. He leapt forward, landing before the broken boy, his hands reaching behind Miroku quickly in order to free him. The man slumped forward as soon as his hands were free from the short pole and Inuyasha grunted as he caught the slight weight of his pup on one arm.

"Um—." Miroku groaned as he tried to lift himself up to look at whoever was holding him, one eye just barely managing to open and take in the sight of the red clad arm that was supporting his weight. "Tou." He whispered again, as his mind registered the person behind the cloth.

"Don't talk Miroku," Inuyasha said as he carefully rearranged Miroku to lean against the pole that had held him captive and knelt down next to him, looking at the small pool of blood that was accumulated on the ground, straining the sandy floor of the makeshift abode. "We're gon'na get you out of here."

"Miroku," Sango called as she managed to stumble next to him, reaching her hands out to touch her husband's shoulder with deep seeded worry. "Can you hear me?" Her voice actually broke for a second, the regal countenance she had managed to regain dissipating as she watched the man she loved moan in pain. "Miroku—." Her voice pressed as she grabbed for his chin lifting it so they could see Miroku's face.

The once clean and white skin was stained with blood and dirt, one of the eyes swollen over so much that it couldn't see. His lips were split in several places and his cheeks were covered with a variety of dark black bruises that bubbled from underneath his skin. He opened his good eye and suddenly his split lips made a smile, a happy smile that barely reached his eyes, "Sango." He whispered before he groaned and his head fell back to his chest.

"The Captain's here." She whispered back to him, her voice breaking as she watched him turn his head to look up at Inuyasha.

"What took you so long, Otou-san?" Miroku mumbled drowsily as he looked at Inuyasha with a large smile on his blacken face. "I was begi'ing to 'hink I was gon'na hata find my own way 't." He spoke, his tongue not quite moving fast enough to keep up with his own words, causing him to sound almost drunk.

Inuyasha blinked several times as he watched Sango glare at Miroku or at least try to. The glare never really took over her features however, and instead came off as more a wash of relief that came to cover every corner of her face. Finally she settled on something that was half between a grin and a scowl before she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek, the sound faint in the hut. Inuyasha thought he heard her say something but no words reached his ears as he looked at the man before him and his heart burst with happiness, with relief, with love for his son, and with gratefulness that his son was alive. "_Thank god_." His mind whispered. "_I don't know what I would've done—just—thank god_."

"You dolt." Sango's words slowly brought Inuyasha back as he watched the wife worry for the husband. "Why did you take it all?" She questioned in an angry whisper. "Look at you—you can't even stand!" She said, her voice somehow both scolding and happy all at the same time.

"I know." Miroku agreed, his words becoming more coherent the more he spoke. With a deep breath he glanced down at his black and blue, bloody leg, wincing at the sight briefly before attempting to give Sango a lopsided grin with his beaten face. "Someone just didn't get here fast enough." He joked and glanced back at the Captain, a large thrilled smile taking over the bruises and busted lip.

"I know," Inuyasha mumbled guiltily as he reached up and ruffled Miroku's hair, just as he had when Miroku had been a boy, albeit gently so as not to agitate any unseen wounds. "I'm sorry."

Miroku's smile turned into nothing more than a small smirk, that he then turned and redirected towards his wife. "You see that Sango," He tilted his head towards Inuyasha. "The great Captain Inuyasha's sorry," He chuckled lightly. "That's a first."

Sango chuckled slightly but her lip trembled none the less. "Stop wasting your strength." She told him with a voice that spoke with no arguments.

"Yeah, listen to the woman." Inuyasha shot Miroku a well aimed glare that made the man merely shrug his shoulders before promptly hissing in pain. Inuyasha winced at the noise of air yanking through clenched teeth and began to really look Miroku over, putting all other thoughts aside as he took in the various wounds that littered the boy's body. "_They're not really deep_." He realized first as he visually counted as many of the laceration marks as he could see. "_But there's a lot of them._"

"They whipped him." Sango offered as she watched him study the wounds. "They were gon'na do it to me but he," She gave Miroku a glare. "Haggled with them."

"Better me," Miroku stated matter of factly. "Than you."

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Sango barked as she crossed her arms over her chest hotly. "I don't need you fainting like a girl.

"I told you I'm—" Miroku started to say while raising a hand up only to once again hiss in pain.

"You don't learn do you?" Inuyasha's calm, almost distant, voice intervened and he brought a hand to Miroku's shoulder grazing his fingers over the only wound on his upper body that looked particularly bad. "_That's gon'na take time to heal_." He noted before dropping the hand down to Miroku's leg, his hand hesitating as he took in the red and black flesh. "_This looks more like a parliamentary torture wound—,_" He thought with a sick feeling in his stomach. "_The kind of wounds a torturer gives you as a warm up before he actually starts breaking toes and cutting off fingers_." He shook his head darkly before reaching out and prodding the flesh as gently as he possibly could.

"Ow!" Miroku grunted and hissed at the same time as the fingers of his father came in contact with the tattered flesh.

"Careful," Sango whispered as she pulled the Captain's hand away. "That's where they burned him."

"They," Inuyasha spoke slowly, "Burned," each word punctuated with a little more hate, "Him?" and a little more anger.

"It wasn't pleasant." Miroku noted as he took deep breaths, sucking as much air into his lungs as possible before exhaling slowly and evenly, trying to control the pain in his leg that was manifesting.

"Those sick bastards." Inuyasha whispered his voice low and angry. "_What would they have done if I hadn't gotten here today?_" He wondered as he silently berated himself. "_They would of—they would of taken the fingers and broken the toes—or worse._" With a slight rumble in his throat he bent forward and continued his inspection of Miroku, sniffing him for any signs of none visible injuries.

"It only looks bad," Miroku said with a shrug as his father checked him over sniffing him instinctually, a concept that Miroku never understood as a human but was used to nonetheless. "It's not nearly as bad as it looks."

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and gave Miroku a dry glare. "It looks pretty fucked up to me."

"I second that." Sango spoke with her arms crossed over her chest still and her expression downright terrifying.

"I know," Miroku tried to reach out to Sango but winced as his shoulder throbbed in protest. "But I've got no broken bones which is good." He explained as Inuyasha resumed his inspection, his eyes studying one deep gash that ran the length of Miroku's form arm.

"Why," Inuyasha mumbled as he smelt the blood, trying to determine if there was any notable infection yet. "Why did they do this?"

"They just were trying to get information out of me," Miroku spoke honestly as he leaned his head back against the pole behind him, grunting as his body protested slightly, not appreciating being jarred. "They wanted to know about our ship and where we came from, that kind of shit." He glanced at the Captain who was currently ripping the sleeve of his own white undershirt in order to make a makeshift bandage.

"Information?" Inuyasha mumbled as he used his claws to tear at the clothe.

Miroku watched with interest as the material sprang free from the rest of the Captain's garment before the man sniffed his arm again. "Yeah."

"Did they do this," He motioned with his head towards the particularly nasty wound for emphasis. "To anyone else."

"I honestly don't know." Miroku admitted as he glanced at Sango who only shook her head slowly back and forth apologetically. "They separated us up quick. Me and Sango 'cause we're 'mates' they said got to stay together."

"How nice of 'em." Inuyasha grunted as he wrapped the bandage around the wound carefully, hoping to stop the still mild bleeding.

"Right?" Miroku cleared his throat. "And they took Shippo, said something about him being a child and they could use a child."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku his expression almost vacant. "Did ya get their meaning?"

"Nothing like that." Sango interjected quickly as she laid a hand on the Captain's shoulder reassuringly. "I think," She whispered her scent honest and her words truthful, although her eyes didn't look to convincing. "They don't have many children, at least I," She looked around her, her eyes darting as she tried to remember. "I didn't see many except this one little girl and—."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the words and for a moment he stopped tying off Miroku's wound. "A little girl?"

"Yeah," Sango nodded swiftly, her expression taunt and worried. "She was a sweet little thing, her eyes lit up real bright when she saw Shippo."

Inuyasha frowned darkly, his hands hanging in midair over Miroku's arm, holding onto the material that he had ripped from his undershirt to make the bandage tightly. "_Onaconah's granddaughter?" _He thought as he tried to envision the little girl, tried it image her. "_I wonder if he found her, yet?_" He questioned himself as he glanced down blankly at his own hands, at his own pup. Miroku gave him a questioning look but he only shook his head in response and went back to bandaging the gash.

"But I think," Sango continued oblivious to the Captain's thoughts. "That's why they valued him so, because of her," She frowned and looked at the Captain expectantly. "Maybe she needed a play mate being the only child in the village it seemed."

Inuyasha nodded his head, not sure if he believed that to be true or not. In a village this size there was undoubtedly many children. After all, they had been separated from their sister village for nearly two hundred years, so it was only natural that they had started regaining a like minded population centuries ago. Still, the thought that Shippo was safe, that he wasn't being used as many boys often were among men like this, was reassuring. "Good," He whispered but his voice didn't sound as if he really believed his words. "At least there's a decent chance he's safe then." Inuyasha finished tying the bandage around the seeping wound and went back to his close inspection of Miroku. "Did ya see anyone else, like Myoga?"

"Yeah," Miroku told him this time as he looked down at his bandaged arm inspecting the wrapping idly. "I saw 'em take Myoga and Totosai off the second they found out their post."

"I noticed the ship been repaired a bit," Inuyasha nodded in response as he went to work on the rest of Miroku's leg, ripping off more fabric to use until he could get the boy to a proper healer. "Looks like Totosai's work."

"It would make sense." Miroku confirmed as he hissed in pain, his arm reaching aimlessly for something to grab onto. Sango responded immediately, taking his hand and allowing him to squeeze as Inuyasha began to wrap the burns. "They really liked that ship, they wanted to know all its secrets," He took many deep panting breaths before continuing. "Including her Captain."

Inuyasha's hands stilled for only a minute, anger flashing across his eyes as he breathed deeply in his nose trying to control his boiling blood. "That's why they went to you." He deduced instantly, self hatred filling him.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed casually knowing that the Captain would take the news hard but at the same time knowing he had to tell the man the complete truth. "And they knew—that I was your son."

Inuyasha's hands dropped and his eyes rose up to look at Miroku with dead on fear. "What?"

"They knew it instantly," Sango filled in as Miroku caught his breath, one of her hands clasped tightly in Miroku's own while the other covered it, rubbing it gently as she tried to ease his pain. "They just looked at Miroku, smelled him and knew."

Inuyasha exhaled strongly, his eyes tense as he tried to sort out his own feelings of guilt. "I see," He spoke slowly before returning to bandaging Miroku's leg, his hands moving swiftly but with great care as he tried to distract himself. "They must have picked up my scent in my cabin and known I was Captain."

"That's how?" Sango comments at the information, her knowledge of demon culture not as good as the two men before her. "They smelt it on him and knew?"

"Mm Hum," Inuyasha nodded his eyes focused on the bandage. "Demons have ways of making things known."

"Well," Miroku interrupted the lesson knowing that his father was tensing from the information, blaming himself for the predicament because of it. "However, they found out and as you can tell, they whipped me, burned me, they wanted to know about the ship," He raised his chin to draw attention to his face. "And punched my face a little but that's it," He gave the Captain a reassuring look as if reading the other man's mind. "I mean growing up with you was worse than all this."

Inuyasha finished bandaging the leg and pulled his head back to berate Miroku for his words only to pause as he took in the smile and the mischievous eyes of the little boy he had known. He couldn't be mad at those eyes, never, unable to stop himself he grinned ever so slightly and tilted his head to the side. "I never burned you." He meant the words to be serious but they came out just ever so slightly playful.

"I broke my arm." Miroku fired back, motioning to his right arm that had in fact broken on the Captain's watch when he was a child..

Inuyasha chuckled at the words, the serious air in the room for just a second dissipating. "That was your own fault." He said with deep affection in his voice that Miroku and Sango didn't miss.

"I know," Miroku replied, his face apologetic and full of admiration. "God knows I should have died, but you always stopped me before I did something to get myself killed."

"Yeah." Inuyasha reached out and placed his hand on Miroku's head, ruffling the hair gently like before, trying to show his affection in the only way he really knew how. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked bluntly as he brought his hand away, giving Miroku a look he hadn't used in years, a look that said 'tell me the truth, I won't accept lies.'

"It's bad," Miroku spoke, his expression dark as he glanced at his leg and shoulder. "But—I aaa—," Miroku turned his head upwards and gave his father a strained grin. "I'll heal."

Inuyasha nodded and shook his head backing away to glance around the hut, his eyes, ears and nose all looking for any sign of the others he might be able to find. "You can't stand at all, can you?" He commented as he looked at the badly burned and beaten leg.

"Probably not." Miroku nodded, and experimentally tried to move his leg only to grunt and groan.

"Don't try." Sango chastised gently as she moved closer to Miroku, her calloused hands letting go of his own equally calloused one to touch the exposed flesh of his arm gently. "You'll only make it worse."

"Yeah, yeah," Miroku grumbled as he looked back at the Captain watching as the man moved towards the entrance of the hut looking outwards momentarily before gliding back into the shadows and approaching them once again.

"You go any idea where the rest of the crew is?" He asked, his voice hasty as the sound of fighting outside grew closer to them.

"Most of them were taken off," Miroku spoke bluntly, his now fully conscious mind taking in the signs of a battle going on outside. He turned his head to the side in response to a particularly loud scream that sounded no more than a hundred feet away and frowned before answering the question fully. "They grouped them by station. I think—they wanna integrate 'em."

"Integrate them?" Inuyasha repeated with a growl. It wasn't very common for a pirate to attempt to assimilate a ship's old crew, in fact, the only time they bothered to do it was when they were taking on a new ship that they didn't know how to work. "_They must not understand the Shikuro—its design is too convoluted._" Inuyasha smirked. "_It pays to modify a ship to the extent that no one else has ever seen one like it._" Feeling somewhat smug Inuyasha knelt back down beside Miroku, giving him one more once over as he spoke. "Smart—and most of those men would to save their lives."

"Yeah—," Miroku agreed with a shrug that only caused him to wince slightly. "The loyal ones they just beat."

"That doesn't explain Totosai," Inuyasha grumbled as glanced over Miroku's shoulder, noting the odd angle it was facing. "_It's dislocated_." He realized as he brought a hand up and gently touched it, watching the look of pain that cross Miroku's face. "_I can't do this hear, he'll scream so loud that we'll never be able to sneak out of here."_ Grunting he leaned back away from his pup. "But then again—," He started to speak, picking up where he had left off. "That ships his baby, he couldn't stand to see her hurt."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed, a look a pain haunting his eyes as he tried to smile at the slight joke. The look immediately turned serious however, as another loud cry that Miroku couldn't ignore permeated the air. "Otou-san what's going on—?" He tried to question but was cut off.

"We need to get you to safety." Inuyasha grunted as he stood and walked towards the busted down door of the small hut again, his back to the wall as he glanced outside at the chaos.

Sango gave the Captain a contemplative look before standing, her hands dropping from Miroku's arm as she rose. "You said something about Indians?"

Inuyasha nodded absently. "We met a tribe, me and Kagome." He told them hastily as he gazed out, taking in the sight of blood and vengeance. "They took us in, took care of us and then identified these bastards as once belonging to their own tribe."

"What?"

"I know." Inuyasha nodded his head before turning and giving Miroku a look. "They're out their fighting right now, giving me a chance to get you guys." He told them, omitting the part of Onaconah's granddaughter for now, it was information they didn't need, not yet, not with Miroku hurt as badly as he was.

"A war." Miroku commented darkly as he watched the Captain turn and look outside once more, his face only half lit up by the moon or perhaps fires that still blazed in the large village. For a moment, he admired the man, watching as he looked out his eyes intense and focused and determined, determined to save his crew, to save his son, to save his daughter-in-law, to save everything. "_If I could_," Miroku's subconscious whispered. "_Even be half the man you are one day, I would die a happy man._" Miroku smiled at his thoughts, his mind ebbing with a heady sense of sleep creeping up on him. "_I'm so tired_." He thought as he watched the Captain looking outwards, feeling as if it would be okay to sleep right now as long as his father was there to protect him.

Before Miroku could allow his eyes to droop however, the Captain's expression changed from determined to horrified. His dark eyebrows shooting up into deep silver hair, as his mouth hung opened and his gold eyes widened with a look of shock. He tried to speak but words never left his lips as his hands came to grip the side of the doorframe in utter and complete disbelief.

"Captain?" Sango whispered as she stepped forward away from Miroku, one of her hands outstretched towards the man who had saved her so many years before, only to stop dead in her tracks as the Captain finally managed to articulate one word.

"Kagome."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to ****kokoronagomu for being reviewer 1300!**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it and here's a Note on Kagome's Object:

I choose a bow to remain Kagome's object for two reasons. First, because it separates Kikyo and Kagome as individuals further. Kagome fights for beliefs and Kikyo silences them, preferring to maintain social norms as is seen through her treatment of Inuyasha. The other reason is, regardless of the story, the standard weapon of a Miko is a bow in the Shinto Religion, therefore, keeping with historical accuracy I wanted to make the weapon a bow for her, since Kagome is so accepting of other cultures this is plausible. For Kikyo, who is not accepting of diversity it is only natural her weapon would be from her own beliefs.

And a Note on Kagome's Journey:

I thought long and hard about this scene and how I wanted to do it. In the end, I took some inspiration from Native American culture and decided to make Kagome have a true spiritual journey, not just have her stumble on the object or have it be convenient. To me, the Kagome in this fiction is not just a Miko but a spiritual person of great significance. Not a Dali Lama per say but anyway—I hope you liked her spirit journey. Let me know what you think!

**Bonus Point:**

What is the first demon Kagome kills with her bow?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

And the most loved word Inuyasha has ever heard is, SIT or OSWARI! Congrats to the winners:

Cristine44, AwesomeOliver, ebmisfit, Nurnur, kokonagomu, chronos-girl, Kagome39, Shamy009, Summer Jasmine, PrincessRini707, Bouns Point, LittleMargarita, Nina Morenos, HeavenlyEclipse, Otaku-Mae, ravenraymoon, StrikerTheWolf, HentaiLemon, GLon Morski, TheRealInuyasha, awatarneytiri, L.C. rite4fun

**Next Chapter:**

**The Bow**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 6/2/2012


	52. Trust

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

_**UNEDITTED** _

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Trust**

"Kagome?" Miroku repeated his father's words in utter shock as he watched Inuyasha's back grow tight with disbelief. "What the hell would she be doing here?" The young man growled as he pushed himself upwards wanting desperately to see out the door.

"Miroku don't move." Sango commanded before darting forward, rushing to the door of the hut to stand next to her Captain, her eyes wide as she looked out into the pandemonium. "Dear lord." She whispered in horror as she took in a world of death and blood. The ground was littered with bodies, some in red war paint with spears or bows and others dressed much like the members of their crew with jackets, standard pants, and guns. "_It is a war_." She realized as she slowly dropped down to the floor, her eyes glancing back to Miroku and then back outside. "_How are we—how—how will we get him out of here?_"

Blinking the young woman clutched her fist to her sides, her eyes darting this way and that trying to see Kagome among that chaos. Coming up short she glanced at the shell-shocked Captain and followed his line of vision up towards the tops of the cliffs, her eyes growing insanely wide as she took in the sight of Kagome standing on the cliff side. "Ka—," She felt her body shake as she watched the small girl, so tiny up above them, delicate and unprotected. "Gome."

Beside her Inuyasha still stood stunned, his own golden eyes staring up at the cliff right across from them, "_I was there, literally ten minutes ago, I was standing right there._" He realized as he felt his whole body shake with confusion and other emotions he couldn't even comprehend. There on the cliff side Kagome stood still dressed in the beautiful clothes of the Cherokee people, the short doe skin dress blowing lightly in the wind as she looked out over the battlefield. "_What is she doing there?_" The question ran through his mind, repeating itself over and over again as he stood, his body frozen in place, the image of her imprinting itself in his mind.

He squinted as he watched her, his sharp vision not quite able to make out the features of her face but still just good enough to tell that her body posture was that of someone unmoving—someone stationary, perhaps scared. "Damn it!" Inuyasha snarled out as he thought of his current situation. "_What the hell do I do?"_ He asked himself as his head whipped around to look at Miroku who was currently leaning against the post in the room once more panting heavily with pain as he clutched his shoulder. "_Miroku needs me but_," He swung his head back around taking in the sight of the small Kagome. "_Kagome—_."

"She's out there, right?" Miroku spoke his voice tight and his teeth clenched as he watched his father closely, studying the tense panicky pull of his muscles as he looked outside at a figure Miroku couldn't see.

"Yeah." Sango whispered as she moved to hid herself in the shadow of the wall, leaning against the wood as if she could no longer hold herself up. "She looks so small." Sango shook as she spoke, her eyes landing on Miroku, true fear shinning from within them for the first time since this ordeal had even started. "She can't protect herself, she doesn't know anything about fighting, dear lord why is she even out the—."

"Go." Miroku cut his wife off, her words striking a cord deep within him. "Otou-san you need to go." He continued as he looked at Inuyasha with stern eyes, the pain leaving him for a second as he spoke firmly and confidently. "I know you're worried but I'll be fine." He pointed at Sango with his good arm even though Inuyasha's back was still turned to him. "Sango can fight if she needs to, go get Kagome out of here before someone notices her. We'll be okay."

Inuyasha growled and clutched the doorframe with both hands, the pressure causing the wood to crackle. "Miroku," He licked his lips, his mind racing as he took in the situation fully. "_This is bad._" He groused, his claws digging into the wood now. "_Damn it, why can't you just stay fucking put Kagom_e_!_" Inuyasha ripped his claws out of the wood and turned back to look at Miroku who still sat hunched over, dried blood and fresh blood coating his skin. "You can't even walk." The sea Captain practically snarled at his son, anger driving his voice to be harsher than it should have been.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Miroku commented back smartly, completely unaffected by the snarling half demon before him. "But you know I got Sango," He inclined his head towards the woman, smiling at her. "I'll be okay."

Inuyasha snorted and looked away from the younger man, burying one clawed hand in his hair as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "This place is surrounded by cliffs," He cleared his throat forcing himself to speak more levelly. "There's no way you're getting outta here without me." He dropped his hand, giving his son a pointed look. "Sango's good but she can't fucking carry a full grown man."

"That may be true but at least Sango can punch a full grown man—," Miroku countered bluntly his eyes now turning dark with worry. "Kagome—she ain't strong yet, she's only been with us a few months, those men," Miroku motioned to his body with his good arm. "Look what they did to me, whatcha think they're gonna do to her if they see her? We can't risk them seeing her."

Inuyasha knew without a doubt that Miroku was right but still his instincts warred in his head. His hurt son, his endangered mate—this wasn't a choice any demon was ever supposed to make. "Damn it!" He yelled and turned around, the demon within him snarling and panting, growling and howling with confusion and anger. "I can carry you, I can carry you now." Inuyasha spoke hastily and turned stalking towards Miroku.

"Otou-san," Miroku whispered with a shake of his head before attempting to sit up a little straighter. He hissed as pain ran up his arm and down his leg but continued with the motion, his breathing coming across in a harsh wheeze. Inuyasha's ears perked on his head from the sound and he rushed the last few feet towards Miroku, falling to one knee with concern. Miroku waved the concerned look of his father off with one hand and gave him a lopsided grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah, you could." He agreed, "But what about Sango, no offence," He glanced at his wife. "But she can't climb worth a shit—so are you gonna carry her too? That sounds like a lot of time to get us out of here, by the time you're done they could have already gotten to Kagome."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a stern look but didn't argue.

"You know I'm right Otou-san, so go," Miroku continued as he reached a hand out and touched his father's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Kagome wa," He stopped to clear his throat before he finished the sentence. "Anata o hitsuyō to."

Miroku's words were calm and spoken perfectly with perfect grammar, a perfect accent, and perfect inflections. If Inuyasha hadn't been so focused on the current situation both externally and internally, he would have taken the time to feel immensely proud but the demon in him having heard its native tongue knew now what it had to do more than ever. Miroku's words were just as true as they were perfect.

"Hai," Inuyasha replied as his confusion lifted and before either Sango or Miroku knew what the man was doing, Inuyasha darted from the small hut the English words, "I'll be back," echoing behind him as Miroku's words repeated over and over again in his head, "_Kagome wa anata o hitsuyō to: Kagome needs you._"

-break-

Onaconah ducked underneath a whizzing arrow fired by his own men and cursed silently to himself in his native tongue. All around him, he could see his men dying, his men fighting, some of them even fighting relatives they had known from long ago. It tore at his heart as he watched uncles fight nephews, drawing blood drawing death; brothers fighting brothers slashing, stabbing, destroying flesh and bone with both guns and knives.

"_Why_," He thought to himself as he watched one of his best scouts raise a spear to another man's head, pushing it through the skull with such great force that the head bones cracked and snapped under the pressure—the victim falling to the ground, blood spraying along with brain matter on the sand. "_Why is it this way?_"

A cry from his right drew him away from his own thoughts and he turned just in time to raise his forearm up in front of his head, stopping a knife from rooting in the side of his own brain. The pirate who had attacked him snarled in response jumping backwards with all the grace of a cat, landing some four or five paces away only to jump back forward once more knife posed for attack.

Hissing, Onaconah sprang forward as well, catching the other Bobcat's knife wielding hand in his own effortlessly before taking his elbow and driving it into the younger demon's stomach sharply. Blood boiled up from the other demon's throat as Onaconah released him and allowed him to fall to the ground, clutching at his stomach painfully before falling forward unconscious with a loud thud.

Breathing somewhat heavily, Onaconah stood back up straight and looked down at the man with troubled eyes as the scent of blood filled the air as well as the natural scent of his attacker. "_I know—,_" He thought to himself as he bent down and turned the man over the sound of a moan hitting his ears as he jarred the man's wounds. He gasped as he saw the man's face, taking in the visage of a demon he had known as a child, as a infant, as a womb occupant. Horrified, he let go of the man and sprang away landing beside a vacant hut. "_My cousin_."

The realization penetrated all the way down to his stomach causing him to clutch his hands tightly together. He hadn't thought of it before they attacked, it hadn't even really crossed his mind but everyone, every man they struck down was related to them.

"They're not just any pirates." Onaconah whispered in Cherokee. "They were once our family." Pain tore into Onaconah's heart as he looked out at the decimated world that surrounded them. "We're killing our family, why did it have to come to this?" The chief shook his head slowly back and forth. "Why brother, why?"

_"Don't you understand, brother?" A young demon of no more than maybe two or three centuries cried out as he stood inside Onaconah's hut watching as his older brother built up a fire to cook dinner. "These white men are right, think about it."_

_"There's nothing to think about." Onaconah spoke bluntly as he positioned a sharply pointed stick on top of a piece of tree bark, preparing to spin it around quickly until he made an ember. "The white men are prejudice, nothing more."_

_"Brother," The younger man snorted as he placed his hands on hips and frowned darkly. "Did you listen to what the white man said at all?"_

_"Yes," Onaconah nodded his head as he placed one hand on either side of the stick, palms facing each other, before quickly rubbing his palms together—stick between. "And therein lies my problem with them."_

_The younger man growled darkly but ignored his brother's comment in favor of continuing. "Mating with humans leads to weak blood, that's why our tribe's grown so soft in recent years." His brother argued, his hands leaving his hips in favor of motioning in the air. "The more we mate with the humans, the less demon blood is in our pups and the less demon blood, the less power."_

_"Blood does not necessarily create power, Adahy." The older brother said with a sigh as he finally produced an ember from his quick attempts. Patiently, he picked up the piece of bark where the tiny ember had formed and brought it towards the gathered bits of kindle he had made into a small teepee. "Power comes in all forms, like this ember." He tipped the bark over onto the small bits of twigs and dried grass. "By itself it appears tiny and insignificant but—," He leaned down and blew lightly until the ember began to flame, catching the kindling as it grew. "With a little help from other sources it grows larger."_

_"Keh!" His brother snarked as he crossed his arms snidely. "You're analogy is flawed." He spoke with all the fire of his youth. "That ember is the half demons our tribe is known for and only by those half demons mating with full demons does the ember stand a chance of growing larger." He pointed at the small fire with disdain. "Take away that demon blood and all you have left is useless humans."_

_Onaconah sighed heavily and brought a clawed hand to his forehead to rub it. "You're missing the point."_

_"No," Adahy dropped his arms hastily, bringing one hand in front of him in a fist. "You're missing the point Onaconah our tribe is weak, if we get rid of the humans like the white man suggested and start our blood lines over, pure, think of what we could become!"_

_"Adahy." Onaconah spoke softly as he brought himself to a stand, watching the now small but bright fire as it burned, eating up the kindling he had placed in the fire-pit to give it life. "Human's do not make us weak, humans are not weak creatures."_

_"Then why are they so easily controlled by demons?"_

_"That is far more complex than you can understand," Onaconah spoke with a voice wise beyond even his fifteen hundred years. "The world functions in a specific way, two races drawing lines between each other that exist only because they have been drawn." The older demon shook his head trying to find the words he needed to explain this to his brother. "If you get rid of those lines and destroy that created hate then both races will be equal in power and eventually become one."_

_"What are you saying." His brother tilted his head looking almost concerned. "You want one race?"_

_"Yes." Onaconah nodded enthusiastically. "The world will be bet—."_

_"Haaahaa." Adahy began to laugh loudly, his hands going to his stomach clutching at it as he let the sound ring throughout the hut. "Brother, haahaaa—what are you—how absurd."_

_"Adahy?"_

_"One race—," The younger brother said the word with disbelief as if the word had been a unicorn and not vocabulary. "Demons have ruled this world since its inception—to think that they would give that up. You're a fool."_

_The older demon's mouth dropped opened at his brother's words. "Adahy!"_

_"The world functions in a specific way, Onaconah." Adahy spoke harshly, his brother's earlier words dripping from his lips. "And not because of lines," He drew the word out sarcastically, mockingly. "Those lines weren't created, they're a sign of divinity." Adahy smirked as he spoke. "Demons were simply given more power than humans and so they rule, and we as a tribe need to understand this if we want to survive the expanding western world." The younger brother took a step forward towards his brother watching the older man with gleaming eyes. "You know it brother, they're coming the demons of the west and when they get here we will need to be strong in order to keep our lands and that means having the most demon blood in our veins as possible."_

_"Demon blood will not give us better odds." Onaconah argued in return but it was already too late, Adahy had already made up his mind._

_"I don't know what happened to you brother." The younger demon spoke with a shake of his head. "Probably that mate of yours, Hyalei?" He spit the name out with disgust causing Onaconah to growl low in his throat as his brother continued. "She's messed with you brother, changed you—you used to understand things like this and now," Adahy glared darkly as his brother continued to growl. "You're old and stupid, father never should have made you chief upon his death."_

_"I was made chief," The older brother spoke through gritted teeth, the insults to his mate irking him to his core. "Because I am the oldest," Onaconah fired back as he stood as tall as he could, a whole foot taller than his younger brother. "And as the oldest I know what is best for this tribe." _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive." Onaconah spoke the word sharply, his eyes gleaming as he took a step forward, towards his brother. "I will always do what is best for this tribe, human and demon alike." He took another step forward watching coldly as his brother took a step back clutching his hands into fist. "And I will protect all of them from any threat outside or within."_

_Adahy's face fell at his brother's words, his expression growing confused. "What?" He hissed out. "Onaconah, you would threaten your own brother?"_

_"I could say the same to you, brother." Onaconah turned his head sideways catching a glimpse of someone outside the hut before he turned back to Adahy, eyes full of promise. "As long as this is my tribe, you will do and follow my orders, if you have a problem with that maybe you need to rethink your standing."_

_For a moment, the room grew quiet, only the crackling of the now diminishing fire meeting the ears of the two demons as they stood facing each other. Behind them, Hyalei stood a basket made of reeds in her hands held so tightly that her human knuckles were turning white as she looked at the two brothers, trying to comprehend their fight. Holding onto her skirt, her small son stood, his beautiful black half demon eyes looking at his uncle with horror as his young mind tried to comprehend the hate for his mother that the man was currently expressing. _

_"Mama." He whispered as he buried the side of his face in his mother's dress afraid. _

_The sound of the small voice seemed to break the stalemate between the two men and Adahy snorted before turning his back on his brother and looking at his sister-in-law with scorn._

_"You've changed brother." He spoke, his voice calm now but still filled with hatred. "My views mean nothing to you." He continued before taking a step towards the woman and child who both gasped in fright._

_"Adahy!" Onaconah yelled as he took a step forward only to have his brother whirl his head around and glare._

_"I will not hurt your mate or your brat. I'm not that man." Adahy spat out as he glared at his brother with complete and utter hatred. "But that does not mean that I will stay in this village for another second." Adahy snarled and turned away towards the door again, walking with heavy feet passed his sister-in-law and nephew. "From this moment on," He spoke without turning around. "You are no longer my brother."_

_"That was the last time I saw him," _Onaconah thought to himself as he leaned against the hut, his eyes not even bothering to take in the blood and chaos anymore._ "Two hundred years have passed since then." _He shook his head sadly from side to side. "And you have become that man, just as I feared—the white man's prejudice, no, the world's prejudice has entered your heart so deeply Adahy that you would kill innocent people, your own family." He lifted his eyes looking around him, watching as blood spattered as men died as men chocked by both smoke and hand. "But it's not just you is it?" He realized as he took in the horrible bloody mess before him. "It's entered all of us and yet—."

Onaconah closed his eyes, an image of his small sweet grandchild coming to the forefront of his mind. She was so tiny, he remembered, her small childish lips naturally a demonic pink and her hair the same strange bobcat coloration of a demon but her eyes—her eyes were her father's, were her grandmother's: distinctly human. He could just imagine those eyes now, imagine the fear in them as she watched this blood, as she watched it rain this dark thick mess of red. He could see her trembling, crying, begging for a mother that could never comfort her again.

"And yet—," He whispered the words again, that small frightened face in the forefront of his mind as he clutched a fist so hard it drew blood. "Until this moment, I had still considered you my brother but now you have done something so completely unforgivable. So unforgiveable that I'm willing to become that man too."

Onaconah lifted his head up and looked at the night sky for just the briefest of seconds before he turned his attention back to the chaos around him. His unblinking eyes did not see the blood or murders anymore but instead only saw the immaculate hut, no, house that stood only a few hundred yards away from his current position. He took a step forward, his feet digging into the sand as the sound of screams died from his ears and he inhaled sharply.

"I'm coming Adahy," He spoke quietly, the words dripping off his tongue as he slowly detached himself from the situation, from what he was about to do. "Prepare yourself," He tensed every muscle in his body, "Because today this ends," and ran bobbing and ducking all of those who came into his path with all the skill of his nearly fifteen hundred years.

Within moments he reached his brother's house his talent allowing him to get close without any skirmish. His nose twitched as the scent of Adahy assaulted him, the crisp fragrance of woodlands and brush and dirt hitting him like a fevered memory. "Da-ni-ta-ga," He whispered to himself, unable to help himself from saying the word for brother as it fell from his lips.

"I should have known you were behind this."

Onaconah's ears twitched on the side of his head as the words were whispered from the dark in front of him. "Come out." He spoke in English, responding to the man's use of the foreign language over that of his native tongue.

A chuckle came from somewhere in the dark, followed by a head and a set of shoulders that Onaconah recognized without having to see any further. "So nice to see you," The man spoke, as he stepped out onto the dark earth that made up his 'front yard.' He was dressed in clothes fitting of a westerner, a blue knee length jacket with beautiful silver thread trim and actual brass buttons left undone to reveal a waistcoat made of cotton as opposed to wool but still strung thickly in order to be sturdy and expensive. His pants were made of the same blue material as his jacket and only reached down to the bottom of his knees, in favor of tucking into high white socks that led into short topped shoes. "My brother."

Onaconah stood to his full height, taking in the sight of the westernized man. "Long ago," He began as he looked at Adahy with scorn. "You say I no longer brother," He fired back, speaking in the foreign dialect himself as he pushed the balls of his feet more firmly into the sand, preparing to strike if need be. "Remember Adahy?

"Hm—," The young man tapped his chin with his pointer finger in response to the words as he shrugged. "I guess you're right." Adahy smirked and stepped towards his older sibling, the smirk darkening as he put one foot in front of the other. "It's been so long I had almost forgotten."

Onaconah frowned at the words, choosing to ignore the man in favor of more pressing business. "Where Shiori?"

"Shiori?" The younger man tapped a finger to his chin pretending to think. "Let me think, Shiori?" He crossed his arms appearing smug as he gave his brother a snarling smirk. "Yes—I remember, sweet little girl, pity she had so much human blood," He spoke the obviously baited phrase. "A human mother, a human grandmother—what a shame."

The older man ignored him bluntly, taking a step forward and digging the balls of his feet even deeper into the sand. "Where she, Adahy?" He growled, his voice sounding just as threatening as his stance.

"Where do you think brother?" Adahy responded enigmatically, his voice dripping with venom. "I put her in the only place a demon of her kind would ever serve any use in this village."

Onaconah glared at the younger man, his nose twitching as he tried to figure out what the threatening words meant. "You wouldn—," He started to say but froze when Adahy raised his hand, positioning his thumb and middle finger to snap.

The sound of his thumb hitting his palm rocketed through the air like a gunshot and he smirked, leaning backwards slightly before turning and looking at the house. "Bring out the girl!" He called loudly, immediately getting a grunting response from a male sounding voice within.

The man who had responded stepped out of the house only seconds later, his hands dragging the arm of a small fair skinned child wearing a simple dress of bleached cotton her golden, blackish bobcat inherited hair hanging loose around her small face and a small orb held tightly in her hands.

"Shiori!" Onaconah yelled as he took in the sight of the small girl with the dark human eyes next to the large Bobcat demon who held onto her as if she was nothing more than dirt under his feet.

The small girl's head snapped upwards at the sound of his voice and happiness lit on her face instantly as she pulled against the demon's hand, her small body already posed to run. "E-du-di!" She called out the word for grandfather in her native tongue, one of her small hands reaching forward in desperation towards her grandfather while the other held the orb.

"Shiori!" Adahy yelled at the sound of her voice, whipping his head around to glare at her harshly. "What did I tell you about speaking that language?"

Immediately the girl stopped struggling, her body freezing in what appeared to be terror as she took in the commanding voice. "Sorry." She whispered with large tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at the wooden porch steps ashamed, both her hands once again clutching the orb tight to her chest as the demon minding her grabbed hold of her arm to the point of leaving bruises. "Forgive me." She whimpered as the demon's fingers dug deeper into her young flesh, his claws nicking her as his gripped tightened.

"Hm." Adahy snorted before giving the girl an almost kind smile that looked strange upon his angry face. "Alright," He motioned to the demon still holding onto her arm, causing the man to drop the appendage instantly. "Just don't forget child."

"Yes," She whispered, her small voice like a wind-chime on the breeze as she looked down at the floor her beautiful inherited hair falling to cover her eyes seeming to not only disguise her from the world but project her place within it (or at least, the place her uncle had been kind enough to teach her.) "I won't."

Adahy smirked at her posture, looking at her as if he was truly proud of her change. "She really is a good girl, Onaconah," He spoke, turning to look at his older brother with both pride and insolence somehow making homage on his face. "Obedient and quiet," He motioned to her with his hand. "Easy to teach—I mean it only took a few days for her to understand her place." The little girl just barely winced at the words. "Both are good qualities," He smirked and turned his head slowly back to Onaconah, almost mockingly. "Despite her diluted blood."

"Duk-shan-ee." Onaconah whispered out the word for asshole, staring at the one before him with horrid contempt. "Give her back, Adahy, I not want to hurt you."

"Like you could." Adahy clicked his tongue as he spoke taking a step forward, his small almost dainty shoes making almost no noise as they hit the dirt. "You're old brother, I'm still young," He brought a hand to his chest to reiterate his point. "Just entering my prime while you," He motioned at his brother's form with one clawed hand. "Have already left yours."

"What make you think I so old?" Onaconah countered as he took a step forward, clutching his hands tight into fist. "The fact I live centuries before you?" He dug his heels firmly in the dirt, his face drawn into a tight and expectant line. "Or the fact I aged to the extent of being wise and you have not?"

"Shut up!" Adahy snarled in response, giving his brother a look of true disgust before reaching to his side and pulling out a gun. "I'd like to see an old man like you dodge a bullet." He spoke firmly as he pointed the gun straight at Onaconah, cocking it with his thumb as he aimed.

"Adahy," Onaconah whispered in response. "What happen?" He brought his hands up and out in front of him, palms facing his brother, showing him that he meant no harm—yet. "When you become this man?"

"I've always been this man!" The younger brother screamed in response, the gun shaking in his hands as he aimed directly for his older brother's heart. "I've always been the only sibling who could see the truth, could see that human blood is worthless."

"If it so worthless," Onaconah spoke, his voice sounding almost choked as he did so. "Then why do you need her?"

"You know why." Adahy told his brother darkly. "You've seen it haven't you, seen how we use the orb to be the best pirates to ever have sailed these waters."

Onaconah shook his head slowly back and forth, appearing disappointed. "That not what it meant for brother." He spoke, his voice soft. "The gods gave Cherokee the orb to protect not to destroy."

"Does it matter brother?" His brother spoke with contempt in his voice. "As long as we are prospering then why would the gods care why we use it."

"If the gods did not care then explain this," Onaconah continued as he looked at the ground, his hair falling in his eyes for only a moment before he looked back up at his brother with intense gleaming cat like eyes. "Why you no use it anymore?"

Adahy growled low in his throat, his body seeming to tense into one large pulsating muscle as he looked at his older brother with intense, deep hatred. "Take the girl back inside." He spoke his voice so low that for a moment the guard in question did not move but only stared as if debating whether his master had in fact spoken. "I said," The young leader snarled out causing the guard to jump to his feet in fear. "Take the fucking girl back inside, now!"

"Yes sir!" The man complied as he came to stand on two shaking and terrified feet. Running back to the small girl that stood on the porch frozen as she took her grandfather in one last time before the guard grabbed hold of her arm, yanking her back inside the hut.

"It's a fight you want, isn't it Onaconah?" Adahy spoke, his voice calm now as he looked at the man before him who stood with spread feet and intense focus.

"No," Onaconah spoke truthfully even as he stood with his hands raised prepared to punch if necessary. "It is a brother I want."

Adahy snorted in response and turned away from his brother throwing the gun for whatever reason to his side before pulling his arms out of the jacket sleeves. Yanking the heavy blue coat off he threw it to the side where the gun rested, before turning back to his brother, his eyes dark and commanding. "Too bad." He spoke, his voice low. "You can't have your brother Onaconah but you can have a fight."

"Adahy," Onaconah whispered the name as he watched his brother spread his feet, hands coming up to his face, clutching into fist.

"Don't look surprised." The younger man said as he took in the look on his brother's face. "If I killed you with a gun, it would only prove I can aim." His voice dripped with malice as he spoke. "To kill you with my bare hands—that proves I am the stronger, better brother!" With those words Adahy charged.

-break-

Inuyasha ran full speed through the chaos that surrounded him, bobbing and weaving once again as he made his way back to where he had been only moments before. A gun fired to his right and he threw himself forward, practically slamming himself into the dirt on his hands and knees. The bullet whizzed over his head, the sound of it breaking through the air loud even among the combating men. A man screamed to his left as the sickening sound of flesh being torn through and blood spewing from an opened wound hit Inuyasha's eardrums causing him to involuntarily wince, knowing that only a few precious milliseconds had prevented that bullet from hitting him in the head instead of the unknown man.

Pushing himself back up onto his feet, Inuyasha rushed forward once more dodging and ducking as arrows and bullets flew through the air along with fist and legs. A loud shriek from his right caused him only a momentary pause as a pirate fell into his path causing him to jump to prevent being tripped by the body of the dying man. Inuyasha couldn't help but looked down for just a second, taking in the man's face watching as the blood trailed from his mouth in a steady stream, still pumping despite his already sightless eyes.

"_Poor bastard_." Hr groused as the smell of death penetrated his nose and he covered it absently with his sleeve to block out the stench from his powerful senses. "_Almost there_." He thought as his golden eyes darted upwards looking for Kagome on the cliff side once more. She was still standing stark straight, looking out at the mayhem, her body appearing frozen by the very sight of so much carnage.

Inuyasha growled in anger, the demon in him mad at her for leaving the safety of the two demons assigned to protect her; the human in him however, growled for very different reasons, "_She shouldn't see this_." He snarled internally as he jumped over an Cherokee warrior who was attempting to stab one of the pirates in the stomach with a small sliver of arrowhead. "_She's too innocent to see this shit!_" His feet landed heavily in the sand and he growled as he slipped down slightly before pushing himself back up to run once more. "_Damn it Kagome, how am I supposed to protect you if you don't fucking stay where I put you!_" He griped as he darted around another set of fighting warriors instead of risking the jump in the unforgiving sand. "Almost there." He told himself as he easily ducked around the fighting duo the cliff's just within sight.

He bent his knees preparing to jump towards a small ledge in the cliff side only to come into the direct line of sight with another pirate Indian, this one covered in the blood of a now dead Cherokee man.

Inuyasha came to a sudden stop when the pirate looked up, a knife in his hands covered in the dead man's blood. The bobcat hissed, fangs showing in his parted mouth so sharp that there was no doubt they could kill a man should he decide to use them. "Dog." The bobcat spat out as he tossed the knife from hand to hand. "Die!" He dove forward without preamble the knife posed to hit Inuyasha square in the neck.

"Like you could." The dog demon merely growled in annoyance at being delayed and raised his claws high above his head preparing to strike the demon down.

_"No!"_

Inuyasha froze, the voice filling his mind so distinctly that he felt sick to his stomach. "Kagome?" He whispered before he felt the red hot searing pain of a knife entering his skin. "Fuck!" Inuyasha gargled out as blood spilled down his neck and entered his throat via a shallow wound to his trachea. He stumbled backwards a hand coming up to grab at the sticky gash his breath coming in ragged gurgled pants as he swallowed his own blood.

Red hot anger entered his vision at the very idea that this pathetic pup had been able to land even one hit on him. Pissed, Inuyasha lunged forward forming his hand into a tight fist instead of a dangerous swiping claw and hit the boy square in the chin, sending him flying into a nearby cottage wall so hard that the logs snapped upon contact. The sound of breaking dishes and wood filled the chaotic air but Inuyasha ignored it as he held one hand to the still bleeding wound, trying to gulp down much needed breaths as best he could.

"_What the hell was that?"_ He wondered as he panted, falling to one knee for a moment as he held the flesh together. "_I could have sworn I heard her but—._" Inuyasha swallowed slightly, pain momentarily searing in his throat. "_Why?_" He winced as he started to move his hand away from the wound to see how much blood had collected but decided against it, instead closing his eyes and focusing his demon blood.

Luckily, after several minutes of concentrating he felt his demon blood awaken, hurrying to stitch the skin back together at a rate any human and even some demons would admire. Thankful for his mixed heritage, he managed to pull his hand away with only a slight amount of pain equivalent to when a bandage is first removed and then shook his head to clear his thoughts before bringing his eyes back upwards to search for Kagome once more.

Finding her still in the same exact place he inhaled sharply, bending his legs at the knees to the point he was almost sitting in the sand before he shoved off the ground with all his might, his body springing easily into the air, sailing upwards nearly forty yards before catching the side of the cliff with the ball of his foot to propel himself further upwards once more. Pushing off the small ledge he sprang once again, making it the additional fifty or so yards in one more large bound before coming to stand only ten or so short steps from Kagome on the cliff side. Hastily, he snapped his head in her direction, his eyes settling on her almost instantly desperately wanting to see if she was okay.

A part of him expected her to turn and look at him, to apologize and offer an explanation for her presence but she didn't. She wasn't looking at him at all, her eyes still focused on the ground below, watching the disarray fixated and undaunted.

"_She looks_," Inuyasha took a step forward, his own vision focused on the unmistakably calm appearance of her face. "_So calm?"_ He frowned confused at her stable state, blinking in bewilderment. He gritted his teeth as he started to approach her, anger and fear welling in his heart all at once as he watched her stare almost blankly down below. "_Damn it, is she in shock? Shit Kagome none of this would happen if you'd learn to stay put._"

"Kagome?" He called out to her, his voice raspy from the still healing wound on his neck. He winced before bringing his hand up to touch the marred flesh once again and clearing his throat with a loud painful sound, he took another step forward speaking once again, this time stronger. "What the hell Kagome?" He spoke harshly as he came to stand a scant step away from her, his hands wanting to reach for her, to grab her, to check her for wounds but his clouded mind so angry that he couldn't bring himself to comply. "Why are you here?" He frowned darkly and snarled enraged when she didn't turn to him right away. "I told you to stay," He continued his voice blunt and filled with both worry and ire "Damn it Kagome, why can't you fucking listen to a word I say! Is it that hard?" He growled, his concern pushing him to actually scream as he waved his hands in earnest in the air trying to get his point across. "Come on, answer me god damn it!"

He paused waiting for her to say something, to even acknowledge him but she didn't. Kagome didn't eve move or shrug or turn or anything, she simply stared straight in front, her eyes unflinching and contemplative.

"_Maybe she really is in shock_." He told himself as he felt some of his initial anger make way for worry. "Kagome?" He tried again, this time concern outweighing his on anger. "Kagome, can you hear me, come on look at—." He reached out to touch her, his clawed hand coming to just barely graze her shoulder when suddenly she raised her hand slowly, effortlessly. "What?" He whispered as he took in the object clutched between delicate fingers, his mind racing as he studied the shape and the color of the foreign weapon, recognizing it instantly.

_"Okaa-san?" A small Inuyasha called as he ran across the garden filled with beautiful blooming Sakura, Azalea, and Orchid plants lining his way. He paused for all of a second as he looked around the fragrant garden, his small nose twitching as he tried to discern the scent of his mother from among the overpowering array of flora. "Okaa-san?" He called again his ears twitching, waiting for a response as they turned and swiveled about his head looking all over the inner sanctuary of the tenshu. _

_"Inu-chan, over here." Her voice carried across the garden to his ears causing him to smile in delight as he darted towards the bridge that ran over the small stream in the garden, his small feet not making a single noise as they touched the wood. _

_Practically flying, Inuyasha raced to where he had heard his mother's voice, moving hastily passed the opened shoji where his brother sat reading a scroll and the one in which Myoga and Totosai were taking tea without a second glance. Within seconds, he found himself at the corner of the house and turned on young yet agile feet. _

_"Oka—." He froze, his voice trailing off as his large golden eyes blinked several times taking in the sight of his mother: the traditional clothes of a Miko graced her body as she pulled the strange curved red stick back by its white string, holding the long arrow close to her face as she watched her target with complete focus. With a deep breath in, she closed her eyes and with a resounding snap let the arrow fly. _

Coming back to the present Inuyasha frowned, his eyes still glued to the bow and its familiarity. "_Japanese_." The thought echoed in his mind and opened his mouth as if to speak but stopped as he raised his eyes only to come pupil to pupil with Kagome's own gorgeous grey irises. "Kago—me." He whispered the name and watched as those eyes seemed to light up, registering his docile voice with what appeared to be pleasure.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, her luscious voice releasing each syllable with a heady tone that made him shiver as she turned herself towards him completely, their faces not even a breath away from each other, their chest nearly touching only centimeters apart.

He inhaled sharply at the proximity but didn't move as he heard the sound of fabric rustling and then felt the warmth of her soft fingertips on his face. Against his very will his eyes sluggishly closed and he leaned into her gentle caress, warmth filling him and his body relaxing to its very core as her presence overwhelmed his every sense. It was almost as if she was all around him, encompassing his very soul with gentle and affectionate love. Before he could fall into the sensation completely however, she pulled away her fingertips dropping from his skin with slow melancholic ease.

"You're hurt." She whispered softly, her voice somehow sounding both concerned and unconcerned at the same time. "I'm sorry."

Surprised, he opened his eyes and shuttered as he was met with her irises once again, pure and stunning, no longer swirling and favoring black nor white but simply untainted and unadulterated grey. "Kagome." He whispered not knowing what else to say to her as he gazed into her striking eyes, his heart pounding in his chest at the sight, wanting to reach for her, touch her encompass her very being. "_She's stunning_." He thought as he forced his hands to stay at his sides, his will slowly deteriorating.

Kagome smiled as she watched him whether she knew of his struggle or not was hard to say but still she gave him that winning smile, her expression so gentle and kind that it made his heart melt before she turned just her head away from him their bodies still so close to touching. Looking out over the battle field, a firm expression came over her features and she narrowed her eyes seriousness haunting her every lovely feature. "There's something I've come to understand." Kagome whispered as she fingered the red bow, her hands running over it gingerly as she looked out over the turmoil.

"A—um." Inuyasha tried to think of some response to her words but came completely up short not understanding what she was attempting to say. "_What's going on?"_ He wondered vaguely, "_She_ _looks so calm and I—I feel calm but—_." He shook his head surprised at his own complete lack of anger. _"I_ _was so mad just moments ago and now it's like it dissipated_." Inuyasha frowned at the thought, his mind racing back to the hut with Sango and Miroku, he had been horrified when he saw her on the cliff. Hell, he had been downright outraged when he saw her standing there, witness to such horrific violence. He had even screamed at her when he reached the top of the cliff side but now, in her presence, he found he couldn't feel anything but concern and calm. It was almost as if, she was generating his own feelings, as if her smile had calmed him, had quailed his anger.

"It seems so obvious now," Kagome interrupted his train of thought her expression not changing as she watched the blood falling like rain below them. "I first heard it when we were with Jinenji and just recently I heard it once again." She turned away from him completely, stepping on silent feet towards the cliff side, the bow held tightly in her hand. "Hate only begets hate, prejudice only begets prejudice, violence only begets violence." Kagome clutched the bow tightly between her fingers. "And the world is clouded by this hate this prejudice, prejudice that creates evil, evil that creates violence."

Inuyasha watched Kagome with a mixture of skepticism and worry, his golden eyes studying her stout and elegant stance. Slowly, he followed her gaze to the cove below taking in the sight of bloodshed and killing with new eyes; eyes he had never used before.

"It's a cycle, like the four seasons." She continued her grey irises starting to wash with tears. "Spring becomes summer," She whispered softly. "Summer fall, and fall winter until we reach spring again." She turned and looked at him causing Inuyasha to snap his eyes back to attention on her face. "Prejudice and hate create evil and evil creates violence and violence creates more prejudice, more hate starting the cycle over once again."

"Kagome—," He tried to think of something to say to her but his mind came up empty.

"And I," She turned away, holding the bow to her chest with one arm while the other reached up to touch her chin length hair, playing with one of the stray ends for a moment. "Am the only one who can stop it." Her hand playing with her hair fell to her side, dropped like a lead weight as she took in a deep and shaky breath before turning to look at him with terrified eyes. "I have to stop this prejudice Inuyasha before the cycle starts anew."

Inuyasha watched her with disbelieving eyes, trying to comprehend any of what she had just said. "Prejudice?"

"It comes in all forms." Kagome spoke, her voice gentle. "Against races, against colors, against ideals and even religions." She shook her head. "Any prejudice, even small prejudices create violence of some kind. That violence must be prevented at all cost, otherwise," She looked out at the bloody massacre below her. "More innocent bodies will fall."

"The voice," Inuyasha realized as slowly her words started to click into place. "You—," Inuyasha barely got the word to leave his tongue as his chest constricted painfully and his throat throbbed where he had been cut earlier. Slowly he brought a hand to his neck, touching the now cinched flesh his mind racing to the voice that had distracted him from preventing the minor wound. "You stopped me." It was a statement not a question.

"Killing him would have only created more hate." She answered anyway, her eyes sad and tired, appearing much older than they should have. "He didn't need to die in order to stop this violence. I know that," She looked up at him and Inuyasha felt as if the wisest being in existence was looking into his very heart and soul. "And so do you."

"I—." He tried to speak but his voice failed.

She smiled at his lack of words and shook her head slowly back and forth. "You know it firsthand, don't you?" Her voice almost sounded angry, sad and angry. "You've been hated all your life and that hate that prejudice is not an instinct," She shook her head darkly and looked up into the night, taking in the smoke from fires down below. "It is learned by the children of those who hold prejudice against others." Her voice sounded harsh and angry to his ears. "There prejudice turns into violence that they believe is justified, telling their children that it's okay and acceptable to use violence to fuel their prejudice." She bit the words out and then laughed without any mirth. "Right now, those people below us—all of them are fighting because of that learned prejudice."

"But only Onaconah's brother is fighting because of prejudice, Onaconah is—," Inuyasha tried but stopped when Kagome gave him that same mirthless smile.

"Prejudice comes in many forms Inuyasha." Kagome's words brought all his thoughts and preconceived notions to a halt. "Onaconah has prejudice against his brother and the men below us. He sees them only as evil." She told him, her expression so unbelievably sad that he felt his heart drop into his stomach without even knowing why. "His eyes are so clouded by that prejudice and hate that he can't see them as anything else."

"Kagome," Inuyasha took a step towards her but wavered as her words entered his mind. "But—his brother killed his pup's mate?" He spoke with disbelief, disbelief that Kagome could see something wrong with Onaconah's actions. "That bastard killed a poor innocent woman in cold blood, stole a helpless little girl and did kami-sama knows what to her!" He slipped in and out of his native tongue. "He's a horrible person, pure evil!"

"That might be so," Kagome whispered sadly, her eyes seeming to be weighed down by Inuyasha's words. "And if he is pure evil and nothing good is left in him then he will pay the price but—to say a man is evil, wholly and completely without ever giving him a benefit of the doubt is prejudice in itself."

Inuyasha froze and stared at her, her words making far too much sense for his black and white idea of morals.

"Truly evil people do exist." Kagome continued on, her words almost sluggish as if they weren't being spoken from her own mouth. "But they are few and far between, most evil is created." She turned and looked at him, her grey eyes brilliant and bright. "Onaconah's brother became evil because of his own prejudice—a prejudice that he learned."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, focusing on her as the cycle she had mentioned earlier formed in his head. "_Prejudice creates evil and evil creates violence_." Her words rang in his mind.

Kagome's bottom lip trembled slightly and Inuyasha took a step forward wanting to reach for her once again but hesitated as she held up her hand to stop him. "It could happen to anyone, anyone with weak morals could fall into that trap." She took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "Sure, some people become more evil than others but anyone who has looked at another being with preconceived notions of who that person is clouding their own eyes, has first hand created a prejudice and thus evil and that evil easily can turn into violence like this." She clutched the bow tightly in her hands, the sound of the wood straining under her fingers loud in the hectic night. "It's a cycle." She repeated her voice sounding unsurprised and tired. "A cycle that can be broken."

"How?" Inuyasha's voice sounded weak to even his own ears. "How can you break that kind of cycle Kagome?" He pushed desperately trying to comprehend her words. "We're talking about a war going on between two tribes for two hundred years, you can't just break this!" He told her frantically taking a step forward and reaching for her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her as gently as his weary nerves would allow. "This is so much bigger than you, you can't change that level of—whatever the fuck it is!"

"I did with Jinenji." She fired back softly causing him to freeze, his claws digging into the doeskin that lined her shoulders and arms. "I changed their notions, gave them eyes that could see unclouded by hate."

For a moment, the two held still as Inuyasha stared into her eyes, gold and grey warring as memories flashed before him. "No." He spoke softly at first as his claws breaking through the surface of the doeskin, coming to sit right on her flesh nicking it but not causing it to bleed. "No way in hell Kagome!" He snarled out low but she didn't even flinch. "You almost died the last time you did something stupid like that, I can't le—."

"This time I won't." Kagome stopped him mid sentence managing to hold up the bow around his tightening grip without preamble, showing it to Inuyasha. "This time I have a means of channeling my power so I won't go back to the spirit realm."

Inuyasha stared at the object for a moment, studying it more closely than he had previously. "That bow doesn't have a string," Inuyasha pointed out instantly as he looked over the piece of wood without any means of mounting arrows, his mind racing and turning back to her, looking over her shoulder for any sign of a quiver. "And you don't even have any arrows!" He pulled one of his hands away, the doeskin ripping as he hastily removed his claws and waved his hand before her angrily. "What were planning on doing Kagome? Channeling your power and then beating them over the head with it, like a stick!"

Kagome frowned and started to speak but was cut off by Inuyasha tearing his other set of claws away from her clothes and grabbing her face between his clawed hands. She felt remnants of blood touch her flesh as he held her face and stared darkly into her eyes, panic, fury, doubt, worry all present as he held her firmly in place.

"How the hell is this going to work?" He continued, his face drawn into a tight angry line. "Come on Kagome," She felt his claws just barely brush her cheek before he pulled them back out of the way, his palms touching her silky skin. "This will never work, it will be like last time all over again." He let his hands fall to his sides almost apologetically as he finished.

Kagome looked down at the bow and bit her lip as she listened to Inuyasha's harsh yet well meaning words, part of her believing he was right. "_I don't have any arrows_." She admitted if only to herself. "_And this bow has no strings."_ She tugged on her lip with her teeth, her mind racing trying to figure out what she was supposed to do with an unstrung bow with no quiver. "_The spirit never said anything about ammunition._" She frowned darkly. "_He just said it would call and then everything would work out but—Inuyasha's right, how is this going to work_."

A loud bang, like thunder ripped through the air below them causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to rip away from their thoughts and turn back to the bedlam in the cove just in time to see a house shatter into rubble below their feet.

"Cannon?" Inuyasha whispered in horror as he watched the hut splinter into a million tiny pieces, men and body parts flying away from it as the scent of gunpowder filled the air. Eyes flashing he whipped his head around towards the ships in the harbor but both were still held in blackness, covered by the veil of night. "But," He drew out in dread. "If it didn't come from the direction of the ships, then where?" He took a step away from Kagome, his eyes darting this way and that, trying to find the direction of the cannon blast.

Another loud shot ran through the air and he snarled as this one hit a man directly, squarely, ripping him apart. "Fuck It's coming from the hu—the—manner!" He yelled loudly but his words fell deafened on Kagome's ears as she looked out at the violence surrounding her.

"_No_," She thought as she watched the death build around her, the violence grow caused by the overwhelming prejudice producing evil. "_I have to do something_." She held the bow as tight as possible tears forming in her eyes as another blast rang through the air coming from the largest house in the cove, situated to the very back of the horseshoe shaped cliffs—in the most protected area. Men screamed in response, as they dodged the cannonball that once again missed all the huts and instead hit the sand, sending the gritty material into the air like water. "_How? How can I, what can I—_," She closed her eyes tightly tears brimming on her lashes. "_I have the weapon, but what the hell am I supposed to do with it!_"

_"Inside you."_

Kagome heard the voice echo and her eyes snapped opened, it was the same voice she had heard from the compass when it called to her and told her to look for a nearby shard. Shaking she looked down at the bow, her eyes practically bugging out of her head as she took in its glowing countenance. It pulsated under her fingers just as she heard the sound of another cannon firing and the captain cursing beside her.

"Damn it," He shouted as he watched the scene not realizing that Kagome was not looking on with the same amount of horror at all but was instead still focused downwards at the bow in her hands.

_"It's inside you."_

"_Inside me?"_ Kagome mentally repeated the words, her mind racing as she took in the information, trying to comprehend what it meant.

_"Close your eyes and see."_

The bow continued to push and Kagome found herself minding it without thought carefully closing her eyes and concentrating on what the bow was trying to tell her. Immediately, she felt her body start to sink, a distant memory or a recollection from another life pushing at the back of her head. She saw the bow in another person's hands, this woman wearing a strange baggy outfit with large red dress like pants and a white ill fitting top with wide sleeves.

Her long black hair waved slightly in an imagined breeze as she took a deep breath, holding the bow out in front of her only one hand griping it as the other hovered above the very spot where a string should be. Carefully, the woman brought the bow up to her face, a little sliver of light coming from each curved end of the bow. The light shimmered, almost seemed to sparkle as it formed from each side, slowly coming to meet in the middle where her fingers came to grasp it with surprising ease. A small light formed around those fingers, the shape of feathers sleek and clean coming into being before glowing brightly as they formed the shaft of the arrow that came to met her hand. A satisfied look crossed the woman's face as she held both string and arrow, pulling them back as if they were solid objects and not light. "_Yosh_." The woman whispered before releasing the bow and string with a sharp "zing."

Kagome eyes popped back opened as another cannon blast boomed all around her. "That's it." She whispered out and without warning reached her hand forward, grabbing Inuyasha's coat sleeves with tight fingers. "Inuyasha!" She cried out, her voice coming across as frantic as she pulled him towards her, turning him until he was paying sole attention to her. "I know how to make it work."

"What?"

"This bow," She continued on holding onto his sleeve with one desperate hand. "It doesn't need arrows or a string, all it needs is me."

"That's impossible," Inuyasha spoke but his face didn't look as if he wholly believed even his own words. "There's no such thing as a bow that works without arrows or a string," He continued his voice sounding as if it was trying to convince both itself and her. "Without 'em it's just a curved stick."

"In anybody else's hand that would be true." Kagome fired back, her voice pleading. "But this is me Inuyasha." She pulled him closer to her, begging him to see her, to look at her, to know her for who she was—the person that no one knew before today and that would always be her after. "Don't you trust me?" She blatantly asked him, her grey eyes looking at him with such vulnerability that it tore into his heart.

Inuyasha stared at her frozen, so many thoughts running through his brain, so many memories hitting him all at once that for a moment, he was sure he was going to be sick. "_Do I trust her?"_ He wondered while already knowing the answer. "_Yes, I trust Kagome, maybe even more than anyone else in world besides Miroku—but,_" He felt his mind waver. "_That's with secrets, with my past and shit, that's different, right now—to trust her with her life_." Inuyasha gulped, could he trust Kagome with her own life, could he trust her to not die, to be able to protect not only herself but all of them? Could he trust her with that? Did he trust she could do this, did he trust she wouldn't die, that she could in fact channel her power through a stringless bow with none existent arrows?

Did he trust that?

Inuyasha felt his breath enter his lungs even though he felt as if he was depraved of oxygen and looked into her grey eyes. She looked exactly the same as she had back on the ship, so determined and confident in herself. He could almost hear her yelling at him, snapping at him as she pleaded for the chance to prove herself, to show him that she could do this.

_Kagome smiled knowingly in response, the look of such bitter seriousness strange on her normally charming face. "It doesn't matter, I have a promise to keep." She whispered softly. "I promised Miss Kaede, didn't I? I promised her I would collect all the shards and destroy the jewel." Kagome's eyes sparked with a strange grey fire. "And I'm the only one who can help us do that, aren't I?" She spoke as she dared to look at him with those grey stormy irises that did at the moment look as if they were truly storming, a swirling of white and black, of right and wrong, of determination and utter fear. "I can make a barrier to protect us, we can get close to them and then you can board their ship and fight, right?"_

Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest at the memory of her determination, the memory of her fear. "_Can she do it?_" He found himself thinking, his mind running away with every possible horrible scenario that could play out. "_Can I, should I, trust her with her life?_" He found his head starting to shake from side to side, unable to even comprehend what could possibly go wrong if he made this decision, if he decided to trust Kagome fully, not just with his secrets but with bigger things. "_Can I trust her to fight?_"

_"Trust mate."_

He flinched at the words, hearing them so distinctly from that little place inside of him that housed his demon, that he felt as if he was being criticized. "_I do_." He told the voice as he clenched his teeth.

"_Then let mate protect_."

Inuyasha blinked at the word, allowing them to wash over him for just a moment as he looked down at Kagome who had been watching him patiently, as if she was somehow aware of the inner struggle and had not wanted to interfere.

"_She strong_."

The voice continued and Inuyasha couldn't help but allow his heart to agree as he looked down at her and took in those beautiful, dangerous eyes. She was gazing at him, pressing him without pushing, conveying to him that he could trust her in everything and in every way. "Kagome." Her name left his lips gently and she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"_Trust mate_." The voice repeated softly one last time, seeming to trail off at the end as if it already knew what Inuyasha was going to do.

_"I will._" Inuyasha told the demon within him as he relaxed his body, looking at that hopeful beautiful face with both confidence and fear. "Yes." He felt the word slip from his mouth, sounding foreign to his ears but not a lie. "I trust you."

Kagome smiled at him her face breaking into a true Kagome smile, the same one he had seen all those months ago when they had danced, when they had docked in the Port of Spain, when she had laughed in Havana after their fight, when he had given her the violin, when she had found out his darkest secret, when she had first seen him awake after they were thrown overboard from the Shikuro. It was that smile, that beautiful smile that lit all the way from her lips to her eyes, causing them to sparkle like dew on a midnight leaf. "Thank you." She managed to say through a shaky breath that caught him off guard.

"For what?" He asked back gruffly actually confused by her words. "_Why the hell is she thanking me?_"

Kagome merely shook her head from side to side, giving him that gorgeous smile once more causing his heart to skip a beat. "Just—," She trailed off reaching her unoccupied hand forward to touch his cheek gingerly. He shivered at the contact and raised his own hand, brushing it against her bent elbow as he closed his eyes, savoring the feel of soft un-worked fingers on his sweaty jaw. "Thank you."

Inuyasha blinked at her words his hand clutching her elbow but didn't have time to press her meaning before another cannon blast sounded. "Shit!" He cried out as he turned his head, her hands dropping from his skin as she too looked out over the cove. Inuyasha's eyes widened in absolute horror as he watched the cannon hit way too close to Sango and Miroku's current position for his liking. "This can't go on much longer!" He told her turning back to her face watching as she looked out at the destruction.

Deliberately she nodded her head and turned to look at him with determination in her eyes. "It's time," She told him as she grabbed hold of his arm drawing him back to her. "So let's end this," She pointed out towards the mansion down below. "Take me there."

Inuyasha turned his molten eyes in the direction she was pointing staring at the largest house in the cove. "Why there?"

"That's where Onaconah is headed and where he is his brother is, right?" Kagome inferred with a nod. "So that's where the hate and prejudice is generated, with the two brothers. And just like with Jinenji you have to get rid of the place the hate generates." She looked up at him to see if he was following. "With Jinenji it was Mr. Carver now it's those two."

Inuyasha nodded his head at her, believing her without actually following. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" He asked one last time, part of him hoping that she would back down, that she would lose confidence and the other half of him knowing that for Kagome that was impossible—she was far too strong to ever give up when it came to protecting the innocent and stopping the corruption of that innocence.

"Positive." She responded without a moment's hesitation.

With a deep breath Inuyasha knelt to the ground, motioning with his chin towards his back as he brought his hands behind himself, looped, as if prepared to carry something. "Climb on." He ordered without thought his eyes looking back out over at the manor, watching for any more cannon fire.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's voice sounded from behind him, high pitched and horrified.

"What?" He groused as he turned around and took in her bright red appalled face.

"You can't expect me ttto—to—," She stuttered looking absolutely dismayed. "Climb on your—back."

"It's the quickest way that leaves your hands free for the bow," He told her as the faintest smile formed on his face, his eyes subconsciously looking at her milky legs, the only part of her body that had yet to tan because of the typical long baggy pants she wore.

"But—that's—." Kagome tried again her face becoming almost purple from her blush. "Indecent!"

Inuyasha came back to himself at her words and blinked as he moved his eyes from his fantasy of her legs to her embarrassed face. "Do you trust me?" He spoke her very words, one of his eyebrows raising in the most none perverted manner he could muster as his palms slightly itched from the idea of touching her bare thighs.

Kagome gave him a darkened frown, the blush going away as she scrutinized his look.

"Come on we've got no time to argue." Inuyasha smiled from the look on her face, feeling a semblance of normalcy come back into place. She didn't look quite as old or wise with that socialite expression on her face, she just looked like her, like Kagome, the girl he come to know, come to—. It made his heart warm. "Do you trust me or not, Kagome?"

Kagome paused at his words, "_Do I trust him—of course!_" The words were so natural that Kagome didn't even give herself time to debate before she took a surprising step forward, a faint unstoppable blush forming on her cheeks once more.

Inuyasha held completely still as he remained on the ground, kneeling with his back towards her, his hands still in their looped position. She approached him slowly, her fingers outstretched as they shook pausing only when they came to hover over his shoulders. She looked at him then, her eyes seeming to sparkle in an almost oddly playful way, the blush faint on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she lowered her hand and touched the material of his jacket, grasping it tightly before stepping her body closer.

For a moment he didn't move, he didn't even breath as he felt her arrange herself as she had when she road behind him on the horse only this time not side saddle but straddled. "_Ah, Kami-sama_." He thought as he felt her skin brush against his hands, giving him unspoken permission to take hold of her thighs. Reflexively, he allowed his large palms to gain a grip on her satin skin as he pulled her towards him. Her breast pushed into his back and her fingers gripped onto the material of his jacket more firmly as he lifted her upwards, straightening until he was standing with her held tightly against him.

He took a deep maintaining breath, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating as she leaned her head forward causing him to feel her shapely body more firmly through the thin materials that separated them.

"_Shit!_" His inner voice embarrassingly squeaked as he felt himself harden instantly. "_This is not the time for this, this is not the time for this—damn it Inuyasha calm down." _He squeezed his eyes shut. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid, what a fucking stupid idea!"_

Just then he heard her sigh, her body relaxing against his in a very intimate way that made his blood run even hotter. "Inuyasha." She spoke softly and he wished beyond reason that he could see her face. "I trust you more than anyone or anything." He felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over his head but not in a bad way. "After all," She paused and shifted leaning her head against the side of his own. "You're a better man, remember?"

_"I will never make you do something against your will." He had told her softly before he backed away placing a kiss on her head. "I'm a better man than that."_

Inuyasha smiled at the words and tightened his grip on her thighs. "_We've come a long way since then, haven't we?_" He grinned to himself and jumped high in the air, towards the cliff's ledge. Behind him Kagome tightened her grip, her hands going from his shoulders to around his neck as she braced herself for the long drop she knew was coming. Inuyasha grinned to himself as her breast pushed into his back and her face buried in his hair.

He couldn't even bring himself to think a single perverted thought as they dropped off the edge of the cliff towards the manor below.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Content 6/23/12  
**

**A/N:** Well we are nearly at the end of the Cherokee story arch, I'm thinking next chapter and a conclusion will have been reached. I hope you are really enjoying it and that the story is unfolding in an understandable way. Let me know if there is any confusion anywhere (confusion that is sparked not by complexity but by my own failings at adequate explanation) and I will do my best to rewrite until it makes better sense.

Also, over the weekend I posted a one-shot in honor of father's day called "Chance Meetings." I had mentioned it a while back as a prize for the thousandth reviewer and now have published it in part. It features Sesshoumaru, Izayoi and Inutaisho before Inuyasha was born. So if you are interested in that crowd take a look and tell me what you think!

**Bonus Point:**

What kind of demon was Shiori originally?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The first demon Kagome ever killed with her bow is: the crow demon that ate the Shikon no Tama! Congrats to the winners:

Bonus Point, Spav12, Pidgey104, DoggyBoyLover98, HeavenlyEclipse, KarmaHope, Jemzet, Lynn492LittleMargarita, ravenraymoon, Sahora, arora27, Glon Morski, Litle C, NurNur, TheRealInuyasha, HentaiLemon, Otaku-Mae, L.C, animetears4

**Notes:**

Adahy – Cherokee name meaning "lives in the woods." I chose this name because Adahy is "in the woods" so to speak. That is to say that he cannot find his way back to his people.

Tenshu – In a Japanese 'castle' this is the innermost section where the Shojun or 'Lord' live.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Bow**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 6/18/2012


	53. The Bow

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

_*UNEDITED*_

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**The Bow**

"Get inside now Shiori," The bobcat demon commanded as he lightly but still forcibly shoved Shiori back into the rather large building, the motion not appearing to be intentionally over forceful but still enough to cause Shiori to stumble and nearly lose her balance from the vigor. "Stay here till you're called." He commanded once more as he looked at her with not a hatred in his eyes but instead a form of mild disapproval that didn't look quite normal upon his face.

"Called for what?" The girl questioned back softly, her eyes appearing timid and scared along with the tone of her voice.

The man frowned at her and opened his mouth as if to reprimand her but closed it before he could say a word. Instead, he offered her a mild shrug and a pointed glace to the gem that flicker in her hand. "You know what girl." His voice came across as harsh but his body language appeared nothing more than indifferent. "Just be ready, got it?"

She nodded her head without another word and lowered herself to the floor, bowing her head in a way she knew was appropriate and necessary. Satisfied the man turned back to the outside stepping over the threshold of the door quickly before slamming it closed.

"Shiori!" Shippo cried out as he ran towards her, having been left to wait while she had been outside. "Are you okay?" He asked as he came to stand beside her, his bright green eyes looking over her small body as she sat on her knees looking out the door that still remained cracked opened her eyes almost blank as she did so.

"Yes." The small girl managed to whisper but didn't say anything else as she clutched the orb to her chest as it shimmered and glistened in the dim candlelight the room had to offer as she often did—always did.

Shippo frowned at the sight and turned his head to the side as he blinked slowly once, then twice. He had seen her holding the orb the whole time he had been with her, it had never left her hand in the three—no, four days he had spent in the care of this pirate horde. Why he wasn't sure, all he knew was that the object must hold some great importance if the way she clutched it tightly to herself or if the way her uncle Adahy preached about its great value were any indication.

Shippo winced at the memories of Adahy the leader of this farce of men. He was mean, violent, and short tempered reminding him greatly of his first Captain's brother Manten. Manten had been a lot like Adahy just seemingly mean spirited—

The small kit frowned at the conception, something feeling slightly off about it as he pictured Manten in the back of his mind. The memories of the evil man who had killed his father were already starting to become clouded, disguised by new images of the crew he had come to know over the past couple of months. But still, he could see the smile that never faded, the smirk that was always present as Manten raised his hand to hit and punish Shippo.

The kit shivered at the memory before his mind went to Adahy, a man he had only known for three or four days but who had never hit him even once.

"_That's different than Manten_." Shippo rectified as he watched the pretty orb sparkle in the light. "_Manten treated me like dirt—treated everyone that way, he was a murder_," Shippo felt his lip tremble at the thought as visions of his mother and father ran through his head. He could almost see it, Manten raising a hand to strike down his father that wicked grin on his face as the blood of a once proud fox demon splattered across his pasty white skin. "Evi_l," _Shippo let the word slip out quietly so Shiori wouldn't hear._ "Manten was evil completely but Adahy—." _Shippo's thoughts trailed off, even he wasn't sure what Adahy was.

The man was horrible, a murderer, a killer but only to adults. He would beat them, yell at them—Shippo had seen that in the past couple of days but was he as cold about it as Manten? "_No, he's_ _more like Captain Hiten_." The small fox frowned at the thought surprised to think any good about the man who had stood beside Manten and watched as his father died. _ "Manten did the horrible things, Hiten—he always just watched_."

Shippo scowled at the thought, his heart gripping in his chest as a feeling of horrible guilt overwhelmed him. He felt like he was betraying his father and mother, telling them that the man who had been inadvertently responsible for their deaths was actually decent in a strange way. But in a bazaar way, it was true. Hiten had verbally abused him, yelled and cursed even hit him, kicked him, treated him and other beings like dirt but when it came to any torture that happened on that ship, when it came to killing virgins or women Hiten never got his hands too dirty—Manten had been the one to execute every incident.

It was a realization that angered Shippo and of course filled him with guilt but at the same time, even as young as he was, Shippo knew that the exclusion of participation does not a good man make. Still, Hiten didn't seem to get the same sick fascination out of the act that Manten had, he seemed in it for the money, women trafficking was a money making endeavor after all.

Shippo's young mind froze with his thoughts, not understanding where they were taking him. He hated Manten and Hiten, they were horrible people, killers, murderers, they had no regard for human life at all and yet here he was looking at Hiten at least in a different light just as he saw Adahy in a different light.

While Adahy had lead the attack that destroyed the Shikuro and then claimed it as his own, had delegated to his own men to torture her crew for information and threaten their lives so they would work for him—he had not yet killed a soul, he had not yet touched a soul with his own hands. "_Maybe, he just doesn't want ta get his hands dirty._" Shippo reasoned, in the case of both Hiten and Adahy. Yet, there was something about Adahy that was very different than both Hiten and Manten.

There had been moments, silent moments in the dead of night that told him so.

_He remembered laying on a bed next to a soundly sleeping Shiori as his large eyes looked out the small window next to them, taking in the sight of a pretty waning moon. "I can't sleep." He had muttered into the thick night air. _

_This had only been the second night he had slept in this strange bed next to the sweet girl that was practically his own age. He knew even then that he liked Shiori well enough, she was nice and kind however, that had not changed the frustration, the sadness, the heartsickness associated with the family he had been ripped from. _

_"Kagome, Sango." He remembered whispering into the dark, his eyes washing with tears that he couldn't help to prevent as he had looked out at the now watery moon. "Captain—Mr. Miroku." He had closed his eyes tight, the sting of tears making him angry as he wiped them away. "I'm a boy," He remembered telling himself. "I shouldn't cry!"_

_He had then wiped the last of the tears away before closing his eyes tight and hardening his chin, forcing himself to be brave and go to sleep as Shiori had some time ago._

_Suddenly, the door to the room had opened, the floorboards and the doorframe creaking as someone tried to enter as silently as possible. Shippo remembered the way his whole body had stiffen at the noise, memories of his past and what doors opening at night could mean hitting him hard. "_I should have hidden._" He had thought as his heart rate increased exponentially. "_Why didn't I think to hide? I always hid on the Thunder, always._" He had closed his eyes tightly as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bed, quiet and lacking boots—barefoot. "_Oh god, oh god, oh god_."_

_He remembered the way the bed had shifted as the unknown person sat down on its edge, the fabric creaking just as the door had done as the weight of the individual came down on it. He remembered the way his whole body had tense, prepared to attack if the need arise. He had known that at all cost he had to protect himself and, of course, protect Shiori._

_"Don't be afraid."_

_He remembered how he froze at the voice, recognizing it to be Adahy._

_"I don't hurt children."_

_The small kit's eyes had snapped opened at the words, inhaling instinctually to confirm that the voice matched the scent he now knew. Sure enough, the same rustic smell of the forest had permeated his pain and oddly, it had calmed him._

_"Adults are different." The man had continued to speak, his voice soft and careful as if he didn't want to wake the other child. "They've lived their life, fucked up, done what they were put on this earth to do. If they die what's the loss?"_

_Shippo had thought to turn around, to look at Adahy so as to see his expression, to know what he was really thinking but fear stalled all movement and he continued to lay, frozen and unsure. _

_"But a child—you gotta protect children, at least till they're of age." He had whispered and Shippo had thought he heard the distinct sound of a hand lifting and then hair being ruffled. "Protect 'em, give 'em a shot at life, even if they are squandered by human blood." His voice had sounded distasteful. "When she's old enough, if she hasn't learned her place then—." He remembered the way the voice trailed off and the way the bed had moved again and then he froze. _

_Shippo remembered the gentle hand he had felt on his head warm and almost fatherly in an odd way. _

_"Doesn't matter," Adahy had spoken with a soft undefined chuckle on his lips. "Sleep kit—you've got the world, you know it?" He had paused for a second, his hands ruffling the feathers light red hair just as Shippo remember his father and the Captain and Miroku had all done before.. "Full demon blood, that's some lucky shit."_

_And then, as quickly as Adahy had entered, as quickly as he had sat down and talked, Adahy had stood the bed shifting from the weight lifting and quietly had walked out of the room, leaving Shippo frozen, wide awake, and deeply confused._

"_It's all so weird_." Shippo thought as the memory left his head his mind going to other strange instances of Adahy being kind, petting his head or Shiori's while he gave them food and spoke in an actual kind voice but just as suddenly as that kind voice would come to fruition, it would disappear and in its place an angry, violent man would come to stand. He would yell and scream and upend tables because of little things like something being spilled or Shiori speaking at the wrong time or addressing him in the wrong way.

Shippo shivered at the thought and shook his head back and forth, unsure of what to make of the man Adahy. He was odd, extremely odd, a kind of odd Shippo had never truly met although Hiten had been close.

Just outside the sound of another cannon firing rang causing Shippo to jump, squeaking terrified in panic. Still sitting in front of him Shiori raised her head from her own unknown thoughts giving Shippo a completely baffled look as if she couldn't understand why he was afraid of such a common noise. "Shippo?" She whispered as she tilted her head questioning him. The look on her sweet face making Shippo grimace and blush with embarrassment.

"I'm not scared!" He told her quickly while crossing his arms over his small chest his face a bright red fitting of his own hair.

"Okay." Shiori agreed but didn't quite look convinced.

Shippo catching the look tried to smile and force himself to look taller and braver. "I've been on many a ship," He declared in his best impersonation of Inuyasha he could muster, arms crossed and eyes closed as he attempted to smirk. "With many 'annons, I fear not a one!" He told her while standing up from the ground, his hands going to his hips and his chin raised high as he had seen Mr. Miroku do several times when he was watching the crew.

Shiori shook her head but a smile formed just for him nonetheless. "Shippo, you're funny." She whispered with her soft sweet voice, the smile still on her pretty tan face.

Shippo laughed self consciously before rubbing the back of his head the way he had seen the Captain do before in front of Kagome. "Yeah um—," He tried to think of anything to say to get the attention off himself, his eyes darting all around, looking for a proper topic. Finally, his green irises landed on the small orb that rested in her hands giving him an idea. "The orbs sure pretty today." He told her as he pointed at the orb before bringing his hands back to worry together as he shifted his weight from side to side.

Shiori spared him a glance with a solemn expression before nodding her head, her naturally pink lips drown in a tight line. "It is." She conquered before shaking her head slightly, a lone silent tear running from her bright black eyes to the tip of her chin where it hung for several seconds before falling and landing against the smooth surface of the strange orb. "It's very pretty but—." Her sweet voice faltered and she brought one hand up to rub at her eyes. "It's not very nice."

Shippo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he took a seat in front of her with his legs crossed. "What'd ya mean, Shiori?"

The little bobcat Halfling looked up at him, the tears still brimming in her eyes as she gave him an obviously shocked expression before glancing back at the orb. "Well, it—it does look pretty." She spoke softly, her eyes focused on the orb studying it as she had many times. "But, even if something is pretty outside—doesn't mean it is pretty inside."

"You've seen inside it?" Shippo gave her his most innocent of grins as he rebutted her comment.

The girl shook her head back and forth but did give a slight smile at the joke. "No," She giggled softly. "It would have to break for anyone to see inside silly." She giggled slightly and brought one hand up to her face to hide the gesture.

Shippo gave her a wide grin, showing off his milk fangs. "Yeah," He agreed with a shrug, continuing to give her the largest grin he was able, hoping that her smile would stay upon her face as well. "And we wouldn't want 'hat ta 'appen?"

The young girl's smile disappeared at the suggestion and she opened her mouth just slightly as if about to make a suggestion of her own before snapping it shut.

"Shiori?" He whispered when she didn't say anything, his wide green eyes filled with fear that he had upset her. "Are ya okay?"

"Yes," She told him but her face still looked oddly detached from the world around her as she slowly allowed herself to droop. First her shoulders and then her back hunching, as her arms went limp and her chin finally bowed to touch her chest. Her shoulders shook for a second and then the soft cry of a sob escaped her throat. "I'm sorry." She whispered out as she brought her hand up once again to wipe her face.

"Don't be!" Shippo spoke his voice practically frantic as he wrung his hands and debated what to do. Should he touch her, hug her, give her a light tap on the shoulder or a pat on the head? "_How do you handle crying girls?_" He waved his hands frantically in front of him, attempting to think of anytime he had seen another 'man' handle a crying girl with ease—no one came to mind. "Shiori?" He drug out her name, his voice pleading with her to help him out, to stop crying.

She raised her head at the sound, her face a little blotchy from the salt in her tears as she gave him an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry Shippo, really I am." She whispered out once more, her voice so young and soft that Shippo felt his cheeks heat up.

"Don—." He started to speak once again but she stopped him with a quick shake of her head.

"It's really ugly." She whispered out as she clutched the orb tighter to her body, not making any eye contact with her young companion. "This orb is ugly on the inside, it's a curse upon my family." She wiped at her face once again, one hand clutching the orb while the other tended to her puffy eyes.

"How is it a curse?" Shippo spoke out a pure curiosity, his fox like nature sneaking up on him as he leaned forward and took a truly good look at the orb that Shiori had kept with her at all times since the onslaught of his captivity with her.

It was small, surprisingly, fitting into the palm of a grown man's hand easily without the use of any fingers as well as perfectly round. It's color was hard to determine as it seemed to have two distinct colors within it. On the surface it was white, beautiful clear crisp white, which shimmered in the light but deep within its core another color seemed to make its home shifting from white to pink and then sometimes even lavender or purple. It was beautiful and looked nothing like any cursed object that Shippo had ever seen.

"It don't look cursed." He told her honestly, as he looked from the orb to the tiny Shiori before him who was gazing at the orb with still wet eyes.

"It's a curse," She whispered as she gazed at the object, her dark eyes almost seeming to reflect its beautiful whiteness. "Because of what it does."

Shippo blinked and crossed his arms, looking at the orb with surprise. "What's it do?"

"Barrier." She whispered out as she touched the surface of the orb with the hand not clutching it. "It makes a barrier that no one can get though but we can send things through."

"Wow." Shippo whispered out as he stared at the object. "_Kinda like Kagome_."

"My great grandfather was the one who found it—," She continued speaking, her bright eyes staring at the gem as if it would bite her for speaking. "They said the god's gave it to him in order to protect his sons and daughters. That he could use the barrier to stop his enemies arrows and spears." She bit her lip and frowned before shaking her head hard and bringing a hand to her eyes to wipe at them. "It was supposed to protect us but it doesn't!"

"What'd ya mean?" Shippo inquired as he scooted closer to the small girl, his eyes darting between the orb and her.

"This orb," She tried to continue but her voice caught in her throat as she thought of all this orb had done. She knew of its power, she knew that he had once been used by her great grandfather and grandfather in battle. It had protected the village from raids and even mother earth herself at times. But it had also sparked something, changed something, darkened something in a way she couldn't quite yet understand. But she knew from stories, she knew from watching, she knew from experience, that this orb could change people and not for the better. "It—," She tried to speak again, swallowing several times in order to gain control of her voice. "It protects us from everything," She knew the words to be true. "But each other.

"Shiori?" Shippo whispered as he looked at her young pained face.

"If this orb never would have existed," Her face contorted into tears of sorrow and anger. "Then we wouldn't be here now," She looked at Shippo, her eyes dark and clouded. "My mother wouldn't be dead and I would still be at home—," She closed her eyes tightly and brought the orb closer to her body, unable to let go. "I would still be safe!"

"What?"

"It does things." She continued as she opened her eyes and looked at the orb with distaste. "I don't know, it just—I can feel it." She shook her head slowly back and forth. "When I used it at the village when my father was teaching me it was different, it felt different but now," She tried to pull her hands away from the orb but found she couldn't, found her was stuck. "It's changed—the orb has changed, it feels different. It acts different."

Shippo blinked a few times completely confused. "How can 'un orb act different?" He questioned as he looked at the inanimate object.

"I don't know." Shiori told him honestly. "But I remember my father once told me that the orb," She frowned darkly. "It's not like other jewels or gems, its special." Her voice trailed off as she looked at its surface, her eyes seeming to become lost in the darkening center of the orb. "He said—the orb is alive somehow."

"What!"

"Yeah, he said it's alive in a way." She brought her hands to encompass the orb more completely. "Like it's a piece of something that once was alive." She frowned darkly. "Maybe the god's are in it or some of their life is in it." Her hands began to shake. "If it's alive or has a spark of life in it," She whispered out before turning her eyes upon Shippo, pleading with him to agree. "Then couldn't it—like people—couldn't it change?"

"Aa—," Shippo tried to speak but his voice failed him.

"It used to feel happy you know." She whispered out as she shook her head. "Now, it's different it doesn't feel happy anymore." Her voice seemed to teeter as if she was about to fall off some great edge. "This orb," Shiori looked down at the orbs now almost purple center. "It feels dark."

-break-

Inuyasha's hands held onto the back of Kagome's thighs as he sailed down the cliff face, his body free falling towards the chaos. Behind him, holding onto his back as tightly as she could Kagome closed her eyes, one hand stringing around his neck for support while the other held tightly to the bow, knowing that she could not risk letting it go. Her body jolted as Inuyasha hit the ground, stopping and looking this way and that before leaping once more, this time next to a small hut that appeared to be unaffected by the devastation around them.

For several seconds he stood there, turning to look this way and that as his hands tightened and loosened against her legs. In front of them, a man yelled as a knife was stabbed into his stomach. Kagome immediately closed her eyes to the sight of blood and intestines spewing onto the ground, the bile rising in her throat sickening and acidic on her tongue. "_Dear lord_." She thought to herself as she clutched Inuyasha tighter, burying her face into the back of his hair as the man's screams penetrated the cove. "_Oh dear lord_."

Underneath her fingers she felt Inuyasha's muscles tighten and then suddenly experienced the odd sensation of his legs bending down causing her body weight to plummet before he sprang upwards, the inertia of the experience making her stomach flip flop in the most unpleasant way.

"_I think I'm gonna be sick_." She told herself as they landed on the roof of the very hut they had been standing next to.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice calling her name ceased her thoughts momentarily, allowing the sickening feeling in her stomach to be tricked into peace.

Gulping and blinking her watering eyes Kagome nodded into his back despite the fact he couldn't see her, hoping that the movement would tell him to continue on.

He shifted his weight forward in response, pulling her tighter to his back, jarring her slightly. "I'm gonna jump from the roofs," He informed as he adjusted her position even further, pulling her thighs forward so she could more easily wrap her legs around him. "It'll be faster." He continued as he glanced back at her looking at her pale face. "You okay?"

Kagome gulped at his words but forced herself to smile. "I'm fine." She spoke her voice and her words surprisingly honest.

"Okay," He spoke slowly, one golden eye managing to look at her critically as he craned his neck at an odd angle. "Then—just hold on tight!" He commanded before turning his head around quickly as he dug the balls of his feet into the ground before shooting upwards, landing on a nearby hut's roof before springing forward once again to land on another only a few yards away.

Kagome tightened her grip on him as they sprang up before plummeting down the motion exhilarating, terrifying, and nauseating all at the same time. She closed her eyes tightly to block out the motion, her stomach almost knotting as she was jostled up and down. "_My god_," She thought to herself as her mind nearly went fuzzy. "_Just hold on tight_," She coached herself as she held onto him as tight as she could. "_Just hold on to Inuyasha_." She was positive at that point that her complexion had gone from pale to green. "_I'd be fine," _She tried to reason to herself._ "If it wasn't for the blood—and—that poor man._" Her internal voice sounded positively annoyed.

She bit her lip hard as they landed on another hut that's roof was not as stable, the wood crackling underneath as it threatened to give way. She felt the scream bubbling up in her throat as their combined weight lurched downwards swiftly, her heart galloping in her chest as a momentary sensation of helpless overtook her heart. Quickly, with speed she hadn't realized Inuyasha possessed, the weightless sensation disappeared as he managed to find one small stable foothold that gave him just enough stability to push off of. Accelerating forward, the Captain pushed away from the roof in one giant leap before flipping them in the air slightly in order to gain balance his body contorting in ways no one's body ever should contort before landing on the ground once more.

"Fuck." He cursed nearly silently to himself as he barely managed to leap into the air once more, dodging a spear that was being thrown right towards his head.

Kagome's heart immediately lodged itself in her throat at the sight of the spear standing up at a slight angle in the ground right where they had just been. "So close—." She whispered out the Captain's ears twitching in response as he hastily looked around them, up and down for an escape route.

After several seconds his body went ridged and his ears stood straight up on his head as he caught sight of something just a ways off. "Hold on tight Kagome, we're almost there!" He called to her as he sprang away with amazing grace, landing on a sturdier roof within seconds before running down the roof line only to jump again towards another.

"_We're almost there_." Kagome repeated his words to herself as she opened her eyes just wide enough to look at the disarray around them once more. The sight that met her was just as unpleasant as before. Blood everywhere still, and dying men littering the ground moaning and groaning as their guts spilled out or they slowly drowned in their own blood that trickled down their cut throats.

Her nausea returned instantly from the sight causing her to impulsively snap her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see anymore of the blood and homicide.

"_So much blood_." The thought tickled in the back of her mind. "_So much violence. How—How am I supposed to stop it?_" Her heart sped up in her chest once more, her blood pressure skyrocketing and her pulse visibly pumping under her skin at the panicked thought. "_I mean I know how,_" Kagome bit her lip. "_—I know the arrows and the string, I gotta make them with my power—I got that figured out but—_."

Inuyasha came to a crashing half once again bringing her back into the present world as he dodged a friendly arrow just barely with a loud grunt. "Shit." He groused as he knelt down, shielding her from the friendly fire as he slid down the side of one of the roofs before landing briefly on the ground. "Damn battle field." He grumbled more to himself than to her as his grip on her tightened to the point of almost pain.

She grimaced but couldn't bring herself to say anything as she watched the arrows that had nearly hit them continue to rain down across the tormented land. She felt tears spring to her eyes when she saw some of them make contact with their victims, cutting into the flesh of arms and legs and bodies—humans crying out from the pain of it and demons growling snarling as they ripped them from their bodies smashing them and retaliating with spears and by attacking the closest enemy.

Kagome felt everything shutdown in her head, her mind warping to the world around her: the screams, the snarls, the smell of blood and burning bodies. The images that were forever etched onto the back of her eyelids, floating in unnatural colors but still vivid: people dead, people dying, people murdering and killing.

She barely registered when Inuyasha began to move again, staying low to the ground for a moment as he edged them closer to the house, preparing to jump back onto another section of the roof and starting off again. "_My powers_," She felt detached from the world as the consideration struck her. "_How will they stop it, how will they stop the violence, what will they do?_" Kagome gulped at the very question. In truth she had no idea what her powers would do or how they would work—she had seen too much contradicting information on the subject. "_With Jinenji it purified the prejudice from people's hearts,_" She told herself, attempting to calm down her own mind before suddenly shuddering. "_But with Manten—it killed him_."

At that moment Inuyasha jumped once again but she didn't even realize it or register it her heart froze by the thought, her mind blanking to the extent that she was no longer aware of the smell of burnt flesh or the cries of the dying all she could see and hear was her own hypocrisy. She was supposed to stop violence, control it and change it—change the world but the act of killing someone for peace was the exact opposite of stopping violence, it was creating violence. The very thought of harming another creature, any creature was violence.

Kagome glanced down at the bow in her hand, taking in the beautiful red polished wood. "_This is a weapon and arrows are made to kill_." Her heart prickled in her chest at the notion and she held onto Inuyasha a little tighter as he leapt from house to house because of that uncertainty. "_Could I kill someone even if they were pure evil?_" She shook her head as memories of just moments before filled her head. She had told Inuyasha those very words, had admitted that if Onaconah's brother was in fact pure evil then he would die:

"_And if he is pure evil and nothing good is left in him then he will pay the price but—to say a man is evil, wholly and completely without ever giving him a benefit of the doubt is prejudice in itself_."

"_I said that didn't I?_" She questioned herself but she honestly didn't feel as if the words had actually been something she had said. She felt removed from them somehow, didn't believe in them somehow and yet—she understood them perfectly.

Evil beings in the world were dangerous they created the hate so vividly that only people like herself could remove it—no sweet kind words of wisdom or guidance would be able to, only extreme use of extreme powers. But for a woman such as Kagome to think that a man or woman of pure unadulterated evil existed was nearly impossible. Did such a person exist, was it possible? A part of her knew that it was in fact a possibility.

"_Manten_." The name made her shudder as memories of grubby hands and chap disgusting lips brushing against her neck as hands made a home on her waist and stomach penetrated her brain. "_He was evil_." She thought to herself and found she couldn't deny it as truth. "_I had never met anyone like him who looked at people like he did._" She grimaced at the thought. "_Maybe that's why he died when I used my powers on him,_" She realized as she recalled the man's death by her hand. "_If he was pure evil, then my powers would naturally destroy him, right? That's what Miko's do—they purify evil and if a person is completely evil then they must be completely purified."_

Kagome bit her lip her shoulders quaking as she took a deep breath a great weight of sickness making its way into her stomach as she tried to comprehend her thoughts but came up only more confused. Even if Manten was evil did that make it okay? Maybe but—there was more to it than that.

When she had killed Manten, evil as he was, she had possibly created violence and created hate. After all, someone had to love Manten even if he was a horrible person and when she had struck him down she had made that love into revenge and bloodlust. She had caused hate and violence. She had become a hypocrite. The one destined to stop hate and prejudice had become a creator of it.

Slowly, she closed her eyes attempting to wrap her mind around the idea of what she was capable of, if she was a hypocrite or if she was about to become one. Her hands clutched the bow at her side, the sound of the grip on the long curved shaft tightening a gentle peaceful note to her pain filled ears. Without her permission a memory from long ago responded to the noise, coming to the forefront of her mind and taking residence there.

_"Is that what a Miko is?" She remembered asking him as tears slipped down her cheeks, her hands ready to catch them, posed in front of her face but unmoving not ready to actually perform the act. "Do they kill demons without caring?"_

_"No," Inuyasha had told her his voice hasty as he reached for her as if by no will of his own._

_Instantly Kagome had reacted, hitting his hand away fear racking through her heart as she stared at him, afraid of touching him. He had frozen in response his eyes widening as a look she had not at the time understood clouded his face—hurt, anger, rejection. Unable to comprehend the darkness and sadness in his gold eyes, she had ignored it and instead wrapped her arms around herself, as she looked at him feeling cornered and horrified. "I could kill you."_

_He had snorted as he threw his hands up in the air, his posture that of someone deeply hurt but not willing to show it. "You couldn't!" He had told her bluntly causing her to gap at him._

_"You felt that power, I remember you," Her eyes had darted around in thought trying not to look at him. "You told me to stop, you were—you were dying!"_

_She remembered the way he had bit his lip, his eyes turning away from her and rolling as if an afterthought. "That power can't kill me." His voice had been firm but an edge of discomfort she couldn't have missed had accompanied it. _

_"Why not?" She remembered glaring at him, challenging his words. "You're a demon and Miko's purify demons, like I—like I did with Manten," She had stumbled over the words a bit, afraid to admit that she had really killed someone. "And I could have very easily done that to you too."_

_"No you couldn't." He had argued shortly._

_"Am I missing something here?" She had bit back sharply. "You're a demon, so that's how this works." She remembered stressing the words as her hands moved wildly in front of her attempting to make him understand._

_He had clutched his fist in response before yelling. "Damn it Kagome, let it go, you wouldn't have killed me so don't worry about it, it's over anyway."_

_"No!" She had spoken to him firmly. "I want an explanation so care to explain why I wouldn't kill you," She remembered continuing to push him mentally, never letting up on the assault until he had spoken. "Because last time I checked a full demon—"_

_She remembered how he had snapped, his eyes twinging as he threw his hands in the air, anger coming off of him in waves. "It's because I'm not a full dem—." And then his words had frozen on his lips, died completely as his eyes widened with horror she hadn't yet understood._

Her eyes opened, she held onto the bow tighter as she tried to put the pieces of the most complicated puzzle she had ever known together. "_I didn't know then_," Kagome thought to herself as she came completely out of the memory. "_I couldn't purify him because he was half—and miko's only purify demons." _She blinked, her eyes not seeing the blurring world around her at all. "_But, what the hell do my powers actually do then—do they purify evil or demons or what?_" Fear gripped her at the very thought as she shut her eyes tightly in anger and frustration, "_I just don't know, I just don't understand!_"

She cursed as her own frustration set in, the pieces of the puzzle not seeming to fit together at all or, if they were fitting, appearing to paint her in the dark light. Her power was hypocritical, it changed people's thoughts and opinions, it purified demon's who were evil and rapist, but did that mean it would also purify men who were evil and rapist or was it just demons? It had created barriers that prevented humans from attacking them, could it do the same to demons or half demons? It had made the Shikuro invisible—she didn't even know what to think of that. How could a power do so many things and not seem to have a limit? What was it supposed to do—what did it purify, what did it create, everything and anything or were there specifics, were there rules? How did it work, she wanted boundaries, she wanted an explanation. She wanted it to make sense!

_"It obeys you."_

Kagome's eyes snapped opened as the voice filled her. It was the same voice she had heard no more than a hour ago. It was the same voice, she was coming to recognize, which she had heard for months now maybe even longer—a voice she had known before she was even aware that it existed.

_"It obeys you."_

Kagome frowned as the voice spoke again sweet and kind in her ear and just as familiar as Inuyasha's voice but perhaps more cryptically annoying. "_What do you mean?" _She thought instead of said out loud since she knew from experience that the voice would hear and understand.

_"It obeys you."_

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the deliberately repeated words a large frown forming on her face as she took it in. But before Kagome could give the words any more thought, she felt herself jarred as Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt on top of one of the many roofs he had been jumping between. "Onaconah." He growled in a low voice as he held onto Kagome even tighter.

Immediately Kagome's eyes went down to the small clearing amongst the huts below them only to have her irises immediately dilate in shook as they took in the sight of two men slowly circling one another. The man closest to them she recognized as Onaconah, his hands up in front of his face ready to guard or strike as he circled the other man deliberately moving with small steps. The other, she noticed, looked much younger but surprisingly very much like Onaconah himself, the same hair, the same eyes, chin, and chest—they were related she knew without words having to be spoken. "His brother." Kagome acknowledged as she watched him hold his hands up to his face, his surprisingly western attire looking out of place on his slim Cherokee body.

Absently Inuyasha sniffed the air prompted by her words of reorganization, just managing to distinguish the scent of both men among the horrible combined stenches on the breeze. "They smell like brothers." He told her as he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving the two as they continued to circle, both waiting for an opening that might never come. "And anger."

"Anger." Kagome found herself repeating the word but not out of question or disbelief, she could tell by the two men's posture that there was much anger between them, if not even a little hatred. They were tense, the muscle underneath the unnamed brother's shoulders tight as well as the muscles on Onaconah's exposed back. They were intense and focused and prepared and both looked ready to kill.

Suddenly the cannon fired again and as if it was some sort of signal both men sprang forward with loud howls the likes of which Kagome had never before in her life heard. They were screams of war, of revenge, and of battle that only stopped when both men plowed into each other at full speed. Claws immediately descended from hands as both men struck each other with sharp inherited nails, the sound of flesh being ripped and the smell of fresh blood spilling filling the senses of even Kagome as she watched.

Onaconah was the first to jump back, landing crouched on the ground one hand supporting his weight as he leaned forward bringing the other hand up to his lips to lick at the flesh that his own brother had torn. The intense eyes of the bobcat leader never left Onaconah, just as Onaconah's own fiery eyes never left his brother as he tensed and untensed his muscles deliberately.

"Adahy," He called out just loud enough for both Inuyasha and Kagome to hear and register the name as his brother licked at a wound on his wrist as well.

"You called brother." The younger man shot back as he allowed his torn up wrist to fall to his side as he crouched down into a better posture. "Come at me."

Onaconah didn't move right away, his sharp feline eyes studying his younger brother for several seconds before he pounced like a cat on a rat. It happened so fast that Kagome barely saw the right hook punch that Onaconah directed at his brother's chin sending the younger man backwards before taking his other hand and following the punch up with an uppercut to the chin.

The young Adahy immediately fell backwards, head over heels as it were staggering before he caught himself and with another primitive scream lashed out towards the older brother's throat. Onaconah just barely managed to lean back and dodge the assault before moving forward himself, swiping at his younger brother's face and missing everything but an out of place strand of hair. The two brother's paused for just a millisecond as the tan and black spotted hair of the bobcat clan fell as if in slow motion in front of both their faces.

The younger brother's eyes flashed with anger and he snarled before lunging forward his hands outstretched. Caught off guard Onaconah was unable to dodge before the hands went around his throat gripping tightly around his esophagus as claws dug into his skin as Adahy strangled him savagely.

Kagome gasped and nearly heaved as she watched Onaconah struggle, spit and blood alike dripping from his mouth as he desperately tried to breath. Onaconah's hands clawed at his brother's fingers ripping into the flesh over and over again but the younger man didn't budge his grip becoming tighter and tighter with each frantic move.

The tan color of Onaconah's face began to change as he fought his hands becoming just a little weaker with each passing second until his eyes began to roll in the back of his head. The younger brother smirked and unwittingly allowed his grip to relax just enough for Onaconah to gain a literal second wind. Shocked and caught off guard just as his brother had been seconds before, Adahy didn't have time to respond before his brother punched him square in the nose immediately jumping away from him to hold his bruising neck.

Adahy recoiled from the hit, his hands coming up to grab at his face as blood and snot ran down from his nose to his lips and chin. "Mother fucker!" He screamed so loud that several men in the area paused just now realizing the fight that was happening between their respective leaders.

"This is bad." Inuyasha groused mainly to himself as he watched the men below them in the immediate area begin to take interest in the fight. The sea Captain licked his lips in response holding onto Kagome a little tighter as he watched them.

"What are they doing?" Kagome asked as she took in the sight of the men beginning to approach making a circle around the briefly paused fight.

"This is big they have ta see it." Inuyasha told her vaguely as he eyed the men wearily. "I mean," He started to elaborate. "The leaders are fighting, whoever wins, Onaconah Adahy, theoretically wins the battle."

Kagome nodded in understanding at those words. It made perfect sense after all, beings had been doing this since before time it seemed. The leader, the biggest strongest male, fought the other group's biggest strongest male and whoever won took over and every one obeyed them for fear of dying. It was a simple formula, one all creators human or demon, big or small understood. "So they are stopping to see their fate."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded before lowering himself down hastily, allowing her to slip off his back without saying a word before rising once again his eyes on the commotion below them. Onaconah had stood back up and was staring his brother down, his hands once more at his sides. Adahy had stood as well, his shirt now stained with his own bright red blood where he had used it to wipe off his face. Both men seemed aware of the mob around them but were showing it little interest as they eyed each other—a much more important pastime.

The wind blew cold off the ocean and the chaos that had surrounded the area for over thirty minutes subsided rather abruptly with the sea breeze's cool essence. It was like a sixth sense that only demons possessed ran through the crowd. They seemingly knew that the fighting was pointless, that the rules had just changed, and that their leaders were about to duke it out so that the final decision could be made. A tight ring formed around the two men, bobcat pirate and bobcat Indian standing side by side, none the wiser of the other's presence as they watched the two men.

Kagome felt her heart pound at the sight of how strange it all was to take in. These men only moments before had been killing each other. The blood of their opponents friends and family still rested on their bodies and yet they stood next to each other as naturally as if they had always been together. "_I don't understand_." Kagome told herself as she shook her head, "_You would think they would at least only stand with their own group?" _She groused but knew it was pointless to question—they were all a bunch of men after all. With a sigh she pushed the subject from her head, instead focusing on the current center of attention, waiting with the others for something to happen.

The breeze disappeared and the night air became cool but stale once again. Every man in the clearing began to tense and just as suddenly as the intermission had begun, Onaconah and his brother lunged. The men roared in response as Onaconah and Adahy met in the middle of the clearing both throwing punches that were barely dodged before meeting in the middle hand gripping hand. They stayed that way for several seconds, a power struggle of sorts as they both gripped each other's respective hands with their teeth grinding together as they tried to make the other submit to their strength.

In an attempt to gain the upper hand Onaconah loosening his grip and allowed himself to fall momentarily backwards towards the ground, appearing to have lost his balance as he pulled Adahy forward with him bringing his knees up towards his chest before thrusting them forward into Adahy's exposed stomach sending the younger man backwards. Triumphant Onaconah flipped backwards regaining his balance from the maneuver and then launching himself forward once more, punching his younger brother in the gut before the man could regain his balance.

Adahy coughed up blood in response but regained his composure within seconds sending a tightly closed fist towards his brothers head. Onaconah managed to dodge to the side preventing the punch from hitting his face but still took a sharp jab to his right shoulder causing him to spin around, his right arm flailing right in front of Adahy's face as he tried to catch his balance.

The younger man grabbed the arm as fast as he could, allowing the momentum of his older brother's turn to help him wrench it in a hammer lock behind Onaconah's back. Onaconah cried out in response as his shoulder strained against its socket, threatening to dislocate. The bobcat pirates hooted in response, yelling and cheering on their Captain as he wrenched Onaconah's right arm higher causing his immobilized shoulder more pain.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha mumbled from beside Kagome as he inched his way forward on the roof, watching as Onaconah tried to pull his arm back down to give him some relief from the sensation of his shoulder tendons tearing. "Come on, come on."

Kagome tightened her grip on the bow as she watched, her mind racing trying to figure out what she should do. "_This violence, brother killing brother—this is what I'm supposed to stop._" She told herself, remembering what the mysterious spirit had told her only an hour or so ago. "_But how!_" She practically yelled as she looked down at the lifeless bow. "_I mean I know how but—how do I without, without killing, how do I do it without killing? Just—give me a sign or something!_"

None came.

Below her Onaconah, red faced from the wrenching of his arm, finally took a deep breath bringing his free left arm up in front of his body as his right arm was further wrenched up behind his back. Growling he pulled his left arm as far across his body as he could before slamming it across his body and backwards behind himself, straight into the side of Adahy's face. The younger man snarled in response to the elbow to the face, releasing his brother's arm and staggering back as Onaconah hastily turned around and punched him square in the jaw with his now free right hand.

Within seconds Adahy was falling backwards, his eyes going into the back of his head from the combined elbow and punch. Onaconah followed him without hesitation landing on top of his brother and punching him over and over again in the face, blood spattering until Adahy managed to covered his face with his hands and arms, preventing further damage as he raised his hips forward before bucking much like a horse. The motion caused Onaconah to lose his balance and fall to the side off his brother's body who immediately rolled away and stood back to his feet in one fast motion as he breathed heavily his face covered completely with red thick blood.

Onaconah soon recovered his balance as well as the men around them snarled and yelled, closing in on Onaconah and Adahy, making the circle smaller and smaller from their own excitement.

"Back off!" Adahy yelled as they entrenched on the fight one of his hands hastily wiping at his face, trying to get the blood out of his eyes. "This is our match!"

"Ha-le'!" Onaconah commanded as well in Cherokee but neither command seemed to really deter the men that still slowly seemed to seep closer.

Adahy snarled at the crowd, his eyes looking around himself desperately as he tried to come up with a solution. It wouldn't do to be mobbed by these men, that would only make the outcome harder to determine when all was said and done. This fight had to be decided between only these two men, only with a fight between them with an obvious winner and obvious loser could this two hundred year old feud finally come to an end. Gritting his teeth, he searched for the solution to his problem only to easily come up with the true only solution. "Get Shiori!" He screamed over his shoulder towards the guard that had stood watching their match from his porch step.

"You not dare." Onaconah spoke in English his eyes blazing as he looked at his brother.

"Get Shiori." Adahy repeated as he stared his brother down, behind him the very man who had earlier brought out Shiori disappeared back inside the small manner house.

"You use her?" Onaconah yelled at Adahy mainly because of anger but also because of the need to be heard as they were standing several yards apart and the men around them were very loud.

"She's mine to use, brother." Adahy bit out the words as the man appeared again behind them, this time with a tiny girl who looked absolutely petrified. Without turning to look at her Adahy commanded her loudly so everyone could hear. "Make the barrier."

"Her?" Kagome managed to whisper up above them as she stood next to Inuyasha, her eyes staring down at the tiny slip of a girl. "She made it?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha clutched his hands at his sides as he studied the tiny thing that looked so frightened as she stood, her knees chattering together while her hands shook to the extent that the orb within them appeared to be vibrating among her tiny fingers.

"Shiori!" Onaconah called, his voice loud but his tone gentle and grandfatherly. "You not have," For a moment he struggled with the words, trying to remember what they were in English. "No need listen to him." He finally settled on, his eyes looking at her with reassurance and pleading.

"E-du—," The girl started to call for her grandfather but cried out terrified instead as Adahy snarled at her without even turning his head.

"You will listen Shiori, cast the barrier now!" The veins on the side of Adahy's head seemed to pop out as he spoke. "No one will interfere."

"Yes sir." She whispered properly as tears started to well in her eyes and she slowly lowered herself to the floor. The orb began to glow in her grip and the air around them seemed to buzz as if electrified. All the demons in the vicinity not used to the sensation began to growl instinctively, not sure what to make of the charging air. Before Shiori could continue the process, however, she was interrupted by a small person with a very loud voice.

"Stop!"

The whole crowd reacted with pure puzzlement as the voice entered the fray sounding from the house, the body of the tiny boy appearing from the opened door only seconds after it had sounded.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried out as she clutched the Captain's sleeve in response to the very sight of him. Inuyasha's mouth hanging opened as well as they both watched him completely frozen in shock as he scurry forth from the darkened doorway his whole demeanor mutinous.

"Stop this Adahy!" His voice was squeaky with youth but not with fear. "Leave Shiori alone."

"This is bad." The words slipped from Inuyasha's mouth without him helping it as he took a step forward on the roof just as Adahy turned around to look at the tiny Shippo the older man's body appearing to freeze in the position for just a moment. "Stay here." Inuyasha told her without preamble but found himself rooted to the spot by her hands.

"No, this is Shippo, take me down!" She pleaded as she felt an uneasy terrified feeling build in her stomach as she looked down at the tiny defiant kit from her spot on the flat roofed hut.

"No!" Inuyasha told her firmly in response a certain look of fire and pain filling his eyes as he brushed her hands away from his arm and took a step away. "Kagome those are two demons out for blood—they probably can't even see straight anymore." He told her desperately as he looked at the still stunned and unmoving crowd, waiting for the moment Adahy would explode.

"So you're just gonna leave me on a roof?" Kagome responded her voice desperate as she too looked down at the tiny red headed child watching as Adahy brought a hand up in the air before lowering it as if lost for words. "You can't!"

"Kagome, listen please." His voice was ruff and just as desperate as her own as he spoke, his eyes darting between her and the two unmoving men below them. "Stay here, those two—there's no telling."

"But—?"

Suddenly his eyes landed on the bow and a realization seemed to come over him. "The bow," He whispered looking up at her quickly his eyes appearing frazzled as he tried to comprehend his own thoughts. "It's a long range weapon."

"What?"

"You can use it from here!"

Kagome frowned at his words, "Yeah." She acknowledged even though her mind was running wild. "_A bow is a weapon, using it's power is certain to kill, I know it will kill—,_" She glanced down at the weapon, her eyes clouded with her own self-doubt. "_I can't__—_this isn't right, this isn't what I'm supposed to do, but I_—_I can't think of any other way. _What do I do?_" Her mind chanted the words in panic as she looked away from the weapon and up at the anxious face of Inuyasha

"If something goes wrong use it." He commanded her as he turned back just in time to see Adahy fully turn towards the tiny defenseless boy, his back turned to the couple so neither could see the expression on his face. "Trust me!" He yelled just as Adahy took his first step towards the defiant child.

"What did you say?" Adahy's voice carried towards Inuyasha as he dropped from the roof not giving Kagome even a sideways glance as he ran across the small distance his appearance causing the clearing to come instantly to life with cries and howls and snarls as men began to step forward ready for the fight to turn into a more public forum.

"Common Dog!" Onaconah managed to scream as Inuyasha passed him like a blinding whirlwind, his voice enough of a warning to cause Adahy to turn just in time to see Inuyasha's approach.

Before Inuyasha could even hope to get passed Adahy towards Shippo, the man jumped backwards landing on the porch steps right before both the small and timid Shiori and the now terrified Shippo who stood before her shaking violently but unrelenting.

Grinding to a halt Inuyasha stood his legs still spread and his hands held high by his face ready to fight. Around him the men screamed, howled, snarled and growled every possible sound they could make escaping from their throats as they watched Inuyasha stand defiantly in the center of the slowing evaporating clearing, his posture indicating he was prepared for any kind of fight one could image facing.

"What do you want?" Adahy yelled at him as he raised a calming hand towards his men, which reacted in kind to the silent statement. Surprisingly the Cherokee's did as well watching the man they knew as Common Dog with interest the few that spoke English translating for those that did not.

"I tried to stay out of this as much as possible." Inuyasha spoke firmly as he dug his heels into the sandy dirt prepared to come forward and attack if he needed to. "This is a fight between brothers after all and I understand brothers." His comment was dark and spoke true. "But now—now—," His eyes turned deadly, his vision seeming to go red something no full demon could ever really recall seeing. He glanced at Shippo who was looking at him with a mixture of hope and pure panic. "You hurt one of my pups," He practically growled as he spoke the words, his eyes still focused at Shippo and his mind hard to control as he thought of Miroku, thought of that once tall son he had raised appearing small and hunched and bloody. "And I'll," He took a deep breath as the vision caused him to pant his eyes becoming more and more angry as he slowly brought them upwards to look at Adahy. The man almost appeared to pale in response as he too clutched his hands and tried to maintain his ground. "I'll be damned if you get near another!" Inuyasha snarled fiercely. "Give me my pup!"

Adahy's eyes widened at the words and he stepped back completely shocked. He knew this man by his very scent, he knew the pup he was speaking of by his very scent but this boy—this fox—didn't smell that strongly of the Captain and that Captain, the Captain smelled of human blood. "Half demon." Adahy whispered as he stared at Inuyasha, his eyes unafraid. "You're a half demon."

"So what?" Inuyasha bit back as he slowly shifted his feet forward. He would have attacked but Shippo was in far too close of a proximity to both Adahy and the guard to warrant the risk.

"You can't have sired this child." Adahy smirked as he spoke. "First of all, he's a fox and you're a dog." He snorted from his own words. "And second, he's pure."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and spit to his side in response. "The other is mine and he's a human—," He edged closer again, hoping Adahy wasn't catching on to his motions. "Blood does not a family make."

"Interesting." Adahy actually mumbled from the words but whatever interest he had in the subject didn't appear to last very long as he drew himself to his full height. "Shiori." He smiled, everything about him appearing oddly sickening. "Make the barrier."

"What?" The small girl snapped her head around towards her uncle, her bright black eyes appearing astonished by his words. "But I—?"

"She don't wanna!" Shippo yelled in response knowing that Shiori was far too timid to be able to speak loudly for herself. "So back off!" He continued as he stood firmly in front of the little girl.

"Shut up kit!" The guard said before Adahy could even respond, the man stepping forward and grabbing Shippo, placing a hand firmly over his small mouth as the kit tried to struggled. And then several things happened all at once.

"Let him go!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged forward.

"Make the barrier Shiori." Adahy yelled in response.

"Captain Adahy!" The guard's voice sounded as he shoved Shippo from his arms to the side, the kit hitting the wooden boards of the porch as the guard reached into his jacket producing a gun.

"Common Dog!" Onaconah shouted as he too lunged forward reaching out for Inuyasha.

And up upon the roof Kagome's heart froze in her chest as a flashback to Inuyasha being shut soared through her mind.

"_I have to do something_." She heard her thoughts as she watched the world slow down as it always had before. "_What do I do?"_ She felt her heart pound in her chest and the tears form in her eyes, in her hand she felt the bow pulse as if telling her the possibilities. "_Please_," She clutched the bow tightly as the air prickled with power both hers' and Shiori's. She blinked back tears almost in slow motion as she watched the guard raise the gun, pointing it at Inuyasha's heart. "_I have to protect." _She told herself as pain ripped through her stomach, her power bubbling under the surface telling her to react._ "But not like that, this isn't—there has to be another way! I can't kill, I can't!" _The bow crackled in her hand a sight that would have been beautiful to behold had anyone been looking._ "Just I need__—_I need_—_," Kagome screwed her eyes shut even tighter as she screamed_. _"I need more time!"

Kagome felt a rush of energy flee her body and go into the bow she was holding instantly as the words left her lips. Terrified she opened her eyes half expecting to see her power rushing all around her towards the unsuspecting people below but instead found a wholly different world.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in a blank world of black and white, stationary and unmoving, everything frozen in place. She could see Inuyasha stopped mid step forward, see Onaconah reaching for him one foot off the ground frozen in time, she could see Shippo's small body laying on the ground, see Shiori's face screwed up tight forever struggling to make the orb work, see the guard with his gun drawn but his finger not yet at the trigger paused, see Adahy unmoving his eyes wide and opened in disbelief. "What the hell?" She cursed, the words sounding strange in her ears but full of meaning. "How—did I do this?"

_"It obeys you."_

Kagome lifted her head as the words filled her. "It obeys me, what obeys me?" She tried to ask but nothing responded to her question, only silence as she looked at the frozen world her mind working overtime trying to figure out what was happening, how it was happening, how it was even possible. "I did this." She whispered, the tone of her voice both questioning and accepting. "My powers did this, they obeyed me?" The memory of the voice seemed to tickle the back of her mind as the thought invaded her senses. She blinked once then twice as the strange black and white world encompassed all her vision, actually messing with her mind. "Amazing," She whispered as understanding took hold of her. "I did this—I caused this," She felt her body slowly sink down to the now black roof of the building Inuyasha had left her on. "I wanted time—I needed time to think—." She looked down at the bow that was still completely unchanged but got the sneaking suspicion that it had transferred the energy when her eyes were closed. "So my powers gave me time."

_"It obeys you."_

The voice spoke gently agreeing with her, telling her she was right and Kagome took a deep shuddering breath. "So it, my powers, they're not just random are they?" She thought to pause and let the voice respond but somehow knew it wouldn't. "They do what I want." She shook her head as she spoke slowly back and forth as if in complete and utter disbelief.

For a moment she tried to collect herself, allowing her mind to blank for just a moment as she remembered the odd circumstances of every time she had ever used her powers.

"With Manten I wanted him gone—so my powers destroyed him." She reasoned as she remembered her thoughts and feelings right before his death. "When Inuyasha was shot I created a barrier because I wanted to protect him." She felt her heart clench at the memory but pushed it on and away. "I wanted Jinenji to be happy and safe so my powers removed the villagers hate." She continued to remember as she recalled the conversation that her and Jinenji had had about acceptance and what he wanted in life. "At the Mississippi's mouth, the Captain didn't want to be seen, so my powers made us disappear. And only hurt them because I couldn't control them yet." She remembered the desperation of that time, how badly the Captain had wanted to escape without notice, how horrible she had felt when she realized what her powers had tried to do. "They always—they do what needs to be done—that's what they do—that's the rule."

She shook her head softly, the comprehension almost unnerving in an odd way. She closed her eyes the tension leaving her body as she felt that swirling pit in her stomach that she had only recently began to recognize. Slowly, she took her unused hand and touched the fabric of soft doeskin that guarded the area of her power. Her fingers shook and her mind went blank for just a second as she took a deep shuddering breath before opening her eyes once more.

"So if I—if I don't want to kill someone," Kagome whispered tears prickling her eyes as she looked down at the scene before her. "Then my powers won't." She smiled as relief filled her as her own potential hypocrisy fled her mind: she would not have to kill if she didn't want to. Kagome could decide her course of action purification of hate or evil, erecting barriers to save lives, turning people invisible, even maybe putting someone in a barrier until she could decide, but no matter the method whatever she wanted to do she would do. She did not have to kill. Of this, she was positive.

Kagome inhaled sharply as her relief made way for the present situation. "Now I just have to," She tilted her head and looked at Adahy contemplating. "Figure out how to do it without shooting him, I mean," She looked at the weapon in question with a raised eyebrow. "That's how bows work_—_you shot people."

_"Inside."_

The voice whispered causing Kagome complete pause as she lifted her head away from the bow to look around despite knowing she would find nothing. "Inside?" She questioned herself with a frown. Part of her understood what the voice meant, she could feel her power easily enough swirling within her that wasn't the problem. The problem was using it without shooting Adahy. For a moment, she wished her mind would just go blank as it had before, that she would suddenly understand the voice but she knew this time that wouldn't happen. She knew this time it was up to her, that she had her weapon and her understanding both at hand and she needed to use them, to do what was intended. "Look inside," She told herself and closed her eyes, pushing her mind to its very limit telling it to find whatever it was she was supposed to feel or see.

And then, like a candle flickering in a beautiful window in the night Kagome felt something brush against her consciousness. Something was dark, black, fluttering in and out of a vision she didn't know she had. She could see it, cold and purple, dark and dangerous but also begging, pleading, wanting to be seen, wanting to known, wanting to be destroyed. Kagome opened her eyes and there around herself was able to see something she never had known was visible. A glow, a color seemed to encompass everyone in that black and white world ringing around their heads like halos in old oil paintings. "What am I seeing?"

The voice said nothing leaving Kagome confused as she looked around taking in the splashes of color on the black and white world. The color of each halo was different deepening on who she was looking at. Shippo and Shiori's were white beautiful and pure, the Captain's a slight golden brown much darker but still holding a certain essence of beauty, even Onaconah's was dark but still a golden green color like tarnished bronze. And then her eyes landed on Onaconah's brother. The halo of light around his head was different, a deep dark purple but not black. "Hate." Kagome heard herself whisper as she watched that blackness flicker like a Roman wreath about Caesar's very head. "His hate, I can see it that blackness."

_"You're eyes see."_

"They do." Kagome whispered but her voice sounded suddenly far away as she gazed so intensely at that black crown that for a moment, she thought she was seeing double or perhaps a tail traveling from crown to the ground. Her gazes shifted and her eyes widened as she saw the connection between Adahy and the white orb—the orb was amplifying the hate. Perplexed she studied the orb intently and gasped when she noticed that Adahy was not the only person connected to that hate—there were others, all of them the bobcat pirate.  
"It's connected to them." She furrowed her eyebrows her mind instantly summoning up a memory of her meeting from earlier, when the mysterious spirit had spoken to her.

_"You have seen this before, have you not Kagome—the hate that the shikon causes."_

"It's just like he said." She frowned darkly at the realization, her mind trying to wrap around what she had just realized. "The jewel." She whispered into that black and white frozen world unable to believe that the jewel was doing this, amplifying this. "It is—it's doing the opposite of me. Its bringing out their hate." Unconsciously she stood to her feet as her words seemed to engulf her as she stared at the purple haze that trailed to the shikon jewel within the orb. "It's time." She told herself as the power that had been swirling in her stomach began to settle as if sensing that now was the time as well.

Her eyes blinked as the world once again became a sea of color, everything speeding up as natural colors washed over the landscape. The cries, the yells, and screams came back to life echoing around her. The world becoming alive again although very slowly.

Without another word she placed the bow in her left hand, bringing it in front of her body with a tight and confident grip. Her heart no longer beat rapidly in her chest as she placed her hand unconsciously in the spot where a string should have been. The air shimmered at the contact and Kagome felt a surge of strange energy fill her, going from her stomach up into her chest and then out through both her arms, passed her shoulders and down to her elbows before emerging into her hands and finally her knuckles and her fingertips.

It felt like a shock, like static electricity that had build up after days and days of provocation from a worn carpet and a playful child. She closed her eyes in response, her body suddenly feeling light as her energy pushed at her skin as if trying to separate the very cells so it might escape into the world. The kinetic force created by the push and pull against her skin caused an unnatural wind to build up around her. The hair on the back of her neck standing on end as the rest of her now almost shoulder length locks began to dance against the mystical breeze.

And then, just when the energy felt too much, just when she felt she might faint or even die, the electricity in her fingertips broke through and in a wash of light she could just seen on the back of the eyelids of her closed eyes, a string formed. A wave of light, straight and perfect but as bright as lightning making itself home between her still waiting fingers. She gasped as the dizziness left her, as the feeling of being faint disappear.

She opened her eyes without question the swirling knowledge within their depths for once wholly her own as she took in the sight of the string she had created and the slight glow that was surrounding her. _"Let it flow." _She commanded, no voice or compass or mystic bow telling her but herself and only herself.

The arrow formed without warning, a long expanse of energy that started at Kagome's perfectly positioned fingers and ended at the tip of the pointer finger of her left hand. The pit of her stomach seemed to swirl with energy as she held the arrow and held the string a constant flow of power between the two as she looked down at the still slowly speeding up world below her. She didn't question it as she watched the commotion that seemed to be fighting against being frozen or half asleep. The people sluggishly moving as she moved at a normal rate.

She held the arrow tight between her fingers, catching the swirling white feathers out of the corner of her eye. "_Cut the flow_." She told herself boldly and nearly gasped as suddenly her energy became contained, the swirling pit in her stomach shutting off as one might a water pump.

She breathed deeply, forcing herself to control her air flow as she held the bow with string and arrow now created close to her body, her hands pulsing and aching with the energy she had collected and contained. Carefully, as she had seen done a million times by huntsmen and Indians alike she pulled the bow back with her right hand bringing the glowing string to the side of her cheek as she looked down it. Her grey eyes stared for what seemed like several minutes at the man hovering over the small Shiori his eyes blazing with hate, her heart started to pound a momentary doubt coming into her mind.

"_I've never done this before_." She told herself. "_What if I miss I could—."_ The bow pulsed cutting off Kagome's words, her eyes widening as large as they could go as the energy buckled in her fingers a surprisingly soothing feeling following only moment later. "I can do this." She told herself and with those words the world suddenly sped up. Adahy was moving quickly, Shiori was crying loudly. The Captain and Onaconah were racing, the guards finger was on the trigger and Kagome was ready.

Pulling the bow back just a scant inch more, her own energy brushing her face Kagome narrowed her eyes, her target right before her very vision. "Yosh." The word of her unknown foremother's slipped from her mouth and without a second thought her fingers moved up and away from the string and arrow a burst of energy beautiful and white exploding beside her face threatening to blind her. The long line of energy pushed forward propelling the arrow until it left the bow, the string disintegrating as it lost contact with arrow and hand.

Like a shot, a noise rang out and every man and woman and person froze as the arrow flew from Kagome across the short distance to Adahy and then down lower.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled, Onaconah yelling the same word in Cherokee as both men watched horrified as the arrow aimed right for Shiori and hit only a short second later.

A bright kaleidoscope of colors sprung to life as Shiori screamed, the sound of terror not lost to anyone who stood there. And then, a cracking, a splintering of glass before another burst of white erupted from the place Shiori stood engulfed.

Kagome lowered her hands, her eyes bright and her body light not fatigued in the least. She breathed deeply, the light fading as she watched with ease becoming first witness to the small girl standing in disbelief, her large eyes glazed with tears as she looked at her vacant hands, where the Cherokee orb had rested only moments before. And there, at her feet, nestled and virtually unseen a shikon shard laid, white purified and now clean.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for content 7/10/2012  
**

**Congrats Half Angel Writer for being reviewer 1350!  
**

**A/N:** I really don't have much to say but I hope you enjoyed Kagome's first ever use of the bow!

Oh, one of our guest reviewers had a question and since I can't PM I'll answer here. Where do you get your imagination from and do you research all the things you include?

1. My imagination is inherit I guess. Even when I was small my mother told me I would make up stories about my friends that were so realistic she would have to ask me, "Is this real or imaginary" because she wasn't sure if they actually happened or not. I also wrote my first book in the 3rd grade, I had to go to counseling for it because I was the only 3rd grader who killed off a main character—but they did like the book they said...it was called, "The Tale of Tommy Fisher."

2. Everything you read in this fanfiction will be historically accurate unless I mention it has been modified. I go to painstaking lengths to make sure of that because to me history is the most fascinating and risqué story ever written and very important to society. So if I'm going to write a period piece I'm going to make it true to the time! Also, I am currently working on a Master's in Humanities with an emphasis in Ancient and Medieval Literature so that also contributes to my knowledge of the books and languages Inuyasha knows as well as the history. I should graduate with my degree in December if I manage to pass my comps...

Anyway, I hope that answers your question and I'm glad you're liking the story!

**Bonus Point: **

In the Anime and Manga, Miroku and Sango both have weapons like Kagome's bow and Inuyasha's sword. What are they?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Shiori is a half bat ogre demon. Congrats to the winners!

Guest, Spav12, cristine44, GammaDancer, Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel, TheGirlOnFire11, XxSetsukoxX, AnimeNerd1, ravenraymoon, HeavenlyEclipse, SweetStarShine, Bonus Point, Chronos-girl, SliverMoonLit, Half-Angel-Writer, scorpioprincess18, Nina Morenos, TheRealInuyasha, WolfOfEmpathy, NurNur, HentaiLemon, Glon Morski, Angelsnlilies, avengeme, Nicole, Litle C, Sango37, Gun toten Girly

**Next Chapter:**

Recovery

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 7/8/2012


	54. The Extent of her Power

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

_*UNEDITED*_

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**The Extent of her Power**

An unnatural quiet settled over the cove as the Indians and the Pirates both stared in disbelief at the spot where Shiori stood with tears still running down her tiny face as she gawked at her hands where the orb had once rested. In its place now was nothing, everything having fallen to the ground remnants of its crystal countenance sparkling in the sand as well as a piece of shattered glass that didn't match the rest in color nor size. The mismatched piece shimmered slightly with an unnatural white light on the sandy ground among the nearly clear pieces of the shattered sphere.

"What the hell?" Adahy whispered as he stared at that small mismatched sliver falling to his knees in the sand unable to look away as his heart lurched in his chest unnaturally.

"Shiori!" Onaconah's loud voice shattered the silence as the old chief finally came back to his senses and ran towards her fear gripping his heart as he dashed across the short distance, ignoring Adahy completely. "U-ni-si!" He called out the word for granddaughter his voice tight as he landed on his knees at her side careful to dodge the bits of broken glass as he grabbed her and pulled her tightly in his arms. "Ga-wo-ni-s-gv?" He pressed demanding that she speak to him so as to reassure him that she was okay.

"E-du-di," The little girl whimpered as she felt her grandfather's arms wrap around her in a large comforting hug. Her lip trembled and the tears overflowed turning into a frightened sob. "E-du-di!" She cried out and held onto the man just as another man rushed towards them from the crowd his war paint smeared after having fought for so long.

"Shiori!" He called loudly causing both Shiori and Onaconah to turn and look just in time to see Onaconah's youngest son rushing towards them his eyes that of a worried father who had nearly just had his heart torn out.

"E-do-da!" The girl's voice carried so loudly that it seemed to wake up all the stunned individuals around them, who in response began to whisper back and forth in both Cherokee and English confused.

Their voices carried about the clearing asking the obvious questions of what had just happened, why had it happened, and who had caused it to happen. They talked to anyone who would listen not even realizing that they were communicating with once sworn enemies, perhaps not even able to see each other as sworn enemies any longer after what Kagome had just done. Among the ever growing din of noise, Inuyasha stood looking on as Onaconah and his son both held onto the tiny Shiori talking to her in the tongue of ancient demons growling and purring telling the girl in a language more natural than time itself that she was loved and that they both were happy she was safe.

"What just happened?" He managed to whisper, watching the two men fawn over the girl, his mind moving in slow motion as it took in all the sensory information that had just been thrown at him. "_No way_." His mind felt fuzzy as the explanation touched just the edges of his brain. Slowly and deliberately, Inuyasha turned and looked at the very spot he had left Kagome not minutes before only to see her standing there the bow at her side and her expression one of absolute pride. "She did it." He found the words barely able to leave his tongue as he looked up at her above them tall and purposeful in her stance, her hair with the feather still lodged in it curling at the ends as a soft breeze just barely moved the strands across her sweet face—he stared lost in her.

"Captain?"

He froze at the sound of the little voice his eyes darting away from Kagome to the tiny Shippo that was barreling towards him looking absolutely petrified. "Shippo?" He whispered, his own voice seeming to break something within the shy kit who lunged at him. He caught the tiny ball of fur in his arms and held him tightly as he listened to the small boy cry into his sleeve.

"You're alive." The boy sniveled just now seeming to register that the man in front of him was real and not part of his imagination. "They said nobody could'a survived but you're alive!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha spoke his voice still gruff but genuinely gentle as he held the boy to him and allowed himself to offer the kit a moment of comfort that he normally would have refrained from but couldn't bring himself in the current situation to withhold. "_Who knows what this kids been through_." He sighed as he inhaled the tiny scent of the boy checking on him subconsciously as he had with Miroku as well. Unlike Miroku however, the kit smelled just as he always did not a drop of blood nor sign of abuse on his baby skin. "_Thank god for small favors._" Inuyasha told himself as he looked up and around him in complete astonishment.

The area had calmed down completely, the men who had once been fighting and killing each other talking excited with one another debating what had happened with anyone who would listen.

"_What's wrong with these people?_" He wondered to himself as he watched the complete change in demeanor. "_What's so different?_" The question plagued him until his eyes happened to move back towards Onaconah once again, landing on the man who was still holding desperately to his young granddaughter as if she would at any moment disappear. He smiled slightly at the sight only to frown when he took in the white Shikon shard to their left once more. "_The shard_." His eyes narrowed as he remembered the power of the shard's influence, his mind jumping back to nearly a month or so before when they had met Jinenji. "_The jewel corrupted us when we touched it because of our mixed blood—could it do that to full bloods too?"_

Some feet away from Inuyasha and Shippo, Adahy sat on his knees his hands clutching the sand tightly as he shook his head in complete disbelief. "Where," He bit the word out as his hands shook. "Who—who destroyed generations—that orb has been around for generations—who?" He mumbled incomprehensibly before slamming his hands into the ground hard. "Who did this?" He screamed at the top of his lungs causing the whole area to grow still and silent once more.

All the men who had not moments before been on his side seemed to hesitate at the sound of his voice. They all seemed to limbo back and forth, some appearing to want to join Adahy in his own indignation but others appearing torn and, instead of immediately siding with their leader and expressing their own contempt, they hung back with worried frowns on their faces.

"Speak up!" Adahy yelled once more as he grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it randomly in front of himself. "Who the hell did this?"

"I did."

Everyone in the clearing turned their heads as one and looked up above them at Kagome standing on the roof top bow in hand. Hastily, Adahy stood to his feet gazing at her as if she was a mirage and not real in the least. The Indians who recognized Kagome began to whisper amongst themselves the ones who didn't speak English not quite understanding what had been said but finding out quick enough, from the ones who did know the language, what was going on.

"A girl?" Adahy whispered as he scented the air absently. "A human girl." He spoke louder as he took a step forward towards Kagome the whispering dying down so that the men around could listen. "How the hell could a fucking human girl do this?" He waved his hand violently towards the broken globe glaring at her with flames haunting his eyes.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snarled in response making his presence known as he stepped between Adahy and Kagome as best he could considering the height difference between Kagome's spot and Adahy's. Still in his arms Shippo stared at the fuming Adahy with fear gripping his small body as he dug his minute claws into the Captain's sleeves puncturing it but not managing to even nick the skin. "Shippo," Inuyasha whispered but his voice came across as tight and barely restrained. "Go to Onaconah and the little girl."

"Aye Captain." Shippo replied without questioning who Onaconah might be knowing that it would be far safer anywhere but here at present. Detaching himself he pulled away from the Captain and hastily ran the short distance towards Shiori who caught him in a grateful hug right before Adahy spoke again.

"Get out of my way!" Adahy's voice was still just as low as it had been before the jewel was purified and just as full of malicious intent. "This doesn't involve you."

"Like hell it doesn't." Inuyasha growled as he bared his fangs and dug his heels into the constantly shifting sandy ground. "Don't," He punctured the word heatedly. "Go," He dug his heels in more firmly. "Near," He pulled his lips back in a classic ferial snarl. "Her."

"Back off," Adahy hissed low in his throat his eyes going into cat like slits. "Half breed."

Inuyasha felt his claws elongate at the remark as his demon blood began pooling at the surface the more this man insulted him and his mate. "No." He bit out as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "You back off you fucking cat."

Above them Kagome watched the exchange with a dark frown on her face as she looked not at the ensuing fight but at the odd halos still above both men's heads. Above Inuyasha the halo was the same color it had been the first time she had seen it not white but not black either—a shade of gray as it were.

Adahy's, on the other hand, had not changed at all remaining dark with just a hint of white mixing among the black—potential. She clutched the bow tightly in her hand at the sight letting out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, "_I half expected the Shikon being purified would change him."_ She told herself before frowning. "_But I guess—._" She thought as she watched the halo on his head swirl with that same dark and compromising black the longer her eyes stayed on him. "_He has more hate inside of him to feed off of than the rest_."

Absently, she turned to look at the others in the clearing to find that her theory appeared to be standing true. Some of the men's rings were completely new shades millions of times lighter than they had been before, the influence of the Shikon shards having been the true source of their immeasurable prejudice. However, some of their halos appeared to have undergone only the slightest bit of change. They were no longer blackened to the extent of Adahy's but still were not as clear as the other men around them.

"_The amount of hate they possess for the Shikon to affect must vary_." She noted darkly. "_None of them are as bad as Adahy—in fact,_" She glanced over the other men, her eyes sweeping through the clearing. "_For the most part, the blackness seems to be slowly receding in all of them—it's like they just need a little more of a push in the right direction_." She blinked in confusion at the realization, "That's just strange but I'm not complaining."

Adahy and Inuyasha, who had begun to slowly circle one another growling and snarling as they did so, caught Kagome's eye. She watched Adahy as he circled, his eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Inuyasha like meat ready for slaughter causing her to shutter.

"_I wonder what caused so much hate to enter his heart?_" Her breath hitched in her throat the thought escaping her head as Adahy staring down at Inuyasha snarled dangerously, his fangs long and cat like dripping with spit.

"Are you gonna attack me," He yelled at Inuyasha as some of his men hesitantly began to cheer him on, stepping out away from the rest of the crowd as their halos darkened just a little more in stark contrast to the others. "Or just keep circling you mutt?"

She barely registered the words as she felt her energy begin to pulse inside of her once again as if it already knew what had to happen. "_I remember Mr. Carver his hate was because of his beliefs in demon/human marriage," _Her thoughts continued as she shook her head slowly from side to side._ "And the only way to get rid of it was—," _She licked her lips as her memories of the event ran through her head plaguing her with information.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Pussy" Inuyasha's growling response was barely heard by Kagome as well, not even the loud cries of the Indians in the clearing supporting him and giving him encouragement really reached her ears.

_"—to purify him and all those people," _She continued the ensuing pissing contest below her effectively blocked out by her thoughts._ "Of course at the time I didn't know Jinenji had a tainted jewel—maybe if I had purified it they would have changed on their own but I'll never know." _She felt her power pulsate inside her stomach, she could have sworn she felt it swirl.

"Why you!" Adahy hissed as he brandished his claws out in front of him preparing to swipe; his voice a vague backdrop to Kagome's thoughts.

"_All I know is I haven't tried to purify Adahy_." She reasoned, her mind trying to remember everything that had happened on that night so long ago but coming up fuzzy. "_And I did purify Mr. Carver and he changed," _She bit her lip as her thoughts swirled in her brain._ "Which logically means that getting rid of the Shikon does not necessarily get rid of the source of hate_."

"Come at me!" Inuyasha challenged as he popped his knuckles his face set and ready for a fight.

Kagome's mind just registered his voice as the crowd of men surrounding them whooped and yelled. "_What?_" She felt the thought entered her mind as she finally registered what was right before her eyes. "_Did he not listen to a word I said earlier!_" She groused and set her chin firmly her eyes blazing with a fire that both Adahy and Inuyasha would marvel at.

"Enough!" She yelled without preamble, her voice cutting into the clearing causing both men to freeze instantly in place, the crowds around them that had been provoking the altercation hushing as the feminine voice broke into their psyches. Slowly, pirate and Indian alike looked back up at Kagome as if just remembering that she was there at all; that she had been involved at all.

Kagome felt her nerves get to her as all eyes landed on her perch above them. "_Well, you got their attention Kagome._" She thought briefly, her internal voice sounding oddly sarcastic and reminding her heavily of Inuyasha himself. She frowned darkly before she continued.

"Look at yourselves," She called out over the clearing her hands opening wide seeming to encompass all of them in her speech. The men below her murmured looking at each other confused as they tried to comprehend what the strange woman was talking about. "Look at," Her voice froze for a moment as she heard someone translating what she was saying into Cherokee, she glanced down and felt her heart warm when she realized it was Onaconah. "_I'll have to thank him later_." She told herself before continuing. "Look at what you have become!"

Below her Adahy rolled his eyes and cut off her speech with a loud snort. "What the fuck do you know little girl!" He called to her only a few men in the clearing yelling out their agreement as Adahy smirked.

Inuyasha snarled in response whipping his head around and baring his teeth at the somewhat older man. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" He spat the words out as his hackles rose and he snapped his teeth a nonverbal threat.

"And what," Adahy smirked as he took a step forward. "Are you gonna do about it if I do?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for a moment as every hair on his body seemed to stand on end. "I'll fucking kill you," He snarled preparing to lunged, the men around him once again began yelling as Adahy dropped into a fighting stance claws ready to strike.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled from above them her voice breaking into his psyche so loudly that he felt himself halt in his tracks and turn to look at her torn between her voice and the man who had insulted her.

_"Kill him!"_

The demon in him snarled but he found himself unable to even respond as he looked up at Kagome taking in her bright grey eyes as they looked down at him silently pleading and begging him to understand, to see what she wanted him to see, and do what she wanted him to do. 'Please Inuyasha' her pink lips just barely parted to form the words as she shook her head back and forth, her very presence gentle on his heart. His breathing slowed and the anger he was feeling began to ebb. He took a deep breath and glanced behind him at Adahy before looking out at the other men who had fallen silent waiting to see what would happen.

"She's right," Inuyasha called to the men all of them, despite their current side, actually listening to him as they took in his calm demeanor with interest, never having before seen a man go from nearly berserk to calm in such a short amount of time. "This is enough," He turned and glared at Adahy. "We should listen to her."

"Why should we?" Adahy fired back his expression telling Inuyasha that he wanted to get a rise out of him. "That bitch destroyed the orb," He pointed at the shattered glass. "She destroyed what our tribe had in its possession for generations, why should we listen to her?" He looked out at the men who were struggling between good and evil, between hate and understanding. "She spit on our ancestors when she destroyed that orb!"

Inuyasha felt the small hairs on his arms and legs begin to raise just like a feral dog whose hair on its ridge stands on end when it feels it's in danger. "Looks whose talking!" He fired back into the other man's face taking a desperate step forward his fist shaking as he attempted not to form it into a punch but before he could act on the impulse Kagome spoke.

"It's interesting you say tribe and ancestors." She called down to Adahy her voice somehow soothing to all around her.

Carefully, Inuyasha lowered his hand and turned back to her the rest of the tribe and pirates and even Adahy following suit. It was as if they had no choice, her voice was by far too commanding and had a quality that none present could adequately explain. It was just a voice you had to listen to.

"Before today, Adahy," She went on. "Before this moment, I didn't think you belonged to any tribe and that you hated your ancestors." She called out to them motioning to the men as Onaconah continued to translate her words into their native tongue. "It's funny how you bring them up only when it is to your advantage." A murmuring came from the crowd as men who had once stood behind Adahy began to look at him with questioning eyes. "Only when you're trying to manipulate those around you into believing your way of thought." She smiled, a sad and believing smile that soon turned into a dark and penetrating stare. "Isn't that closer to spitting on ones ancestors than anything I did?"

"Shut up!" Adahy screamed at Kagome but the damage was already done as the full blooded demons that had once followed Adahy blindly started to open their eyes her words having been all they needed to see once more.

"Right now," She looked at all those mumbling men her eyes imploring. "I implore all of you to look for yourselves without Adahy's opinions clouding your minds," She placed a hand to her heart sincerely. "Look at the man standing next to you, look at him and see him—see him with new eyes."

Confused, the men began to obey her without really having a reason to but somehow feeling compelled to do just that. Perhaps it was because Onaconah was translating so it felt as if the command was coming from a leader, each man there having followed Onaconah's orders at one point in his life, or perhaps it was because Kagome simply was that commanding.

"Look at each other," Kagome pressed motioning to the men with her bow as she spoke prompting them to really look at the men around them. "And tell me—," She pushed even harder, her voice firm and impassable. "What real differences do you see?"

The men blinked, pirate and Indian alike freezing as those words struck them and began to sink in a look of surprise seeming to echo all around the clearing as pirate looked at Indian and Indian looked at pirate seeing for the first time in two hundred years faces that they recognized as more than just an enemy but as someone they had once known, someone they had once lived next to, shared food with, shared life with. Men who hadn't seen each other in over two hundred years suddenly stepped forward not seeing a true difference anymore. Other's stepped back hesitantly afraid of what was being implied, afraid of everything they had ever known becoming a lie.

"Think back—," Kagome spoke loudly from her spot everyone turning to stare at her as she stood tall, her bright eyes shining in the moonlight. "You were once a tribe together, you once were neighbors," Her mind briefly saw a flash of a Jinenji's shy smile. "I know you reached a crossroads where a difference in opinion tore that apart but think—when did that separation become hate, become violence—become deaths?"

The men all seemed to freeze as Kagome's words sank into their hearts a collective memory of an incident that had happened recently in demon terms but really over five years ago in human terms coming to their minds.

"That orb," Kagome spoke without needing confirmation to know what they all already were piecing together. "It clouds your judgment." She pointed at the jewel shard then. "Within it lies a jewel that preys upon our hatred and amplifies it until it consumes us." Now able to see with ever mounting clarity, the men began to understand as they followed Kagome's finger to stare at the white gem stone that so stuck out. "Brother killing brother, nephew killing uncle, fathers killing sons all done because that jewel amplifies and creates hatred in ones heart." Kagome continued her voice gentle but still ringing loudly in everyone's ears. "Until all one can see is unfounded hatred and not the family they once knew."

The men began to look at each once more seeing things they had forgotten in their short (to a demons understanding) time apart. They had forgotten about their connections, about the little things that connected them to that human, that connected them to that demon, the things that made them a family, a tribe. And they realized it had all been because of unfounded and somewhat manipulated hate that had blinded them. Slow feelings of horror began to sink into some of them as they realized that they had killed, murdered, and condemned people who had once been their brothers, their uncles, their sister's husbands or sons.

Below Adahy hissed before spitting deliberately on the ground. "You don't understand." He yelled up to her causing all the men to turn and look at him giving the Pirate Captain their full attention. "We may be of the same tribe but when our ideals changed we had to become what we did." He snarled. "Mixing blood?" Adahy told her his voice dripping with disgust. "They believe in mixing blood, dirtying our demon bloodlines," He held up his arm showing her his veins for emphasis. "It destroys our power. A pure blooded demon is by far stronger than anything! And because they don't understand that we had to become their enemies."

Kagome smiled at him, her expression reminding every man in the clearing of a mother who smiles at the silly thing her child has said before reminding them gently of the truth. "A full blooded demon is stronger than a half demon, that's what you're saying?" She pause giving him time to respond that he didn't use. "If that's so," Kagome looked Adahy straight in the eye all the people in the clearing watching with anticipation as she began to speak again. "Then why is that little half human half demon girl able to use that orb and you are not?"

Adahy opened his mouth to speak but all words failed him.

"You've let your unfounded hate blind you for so long Adahy," Kagome felt something start to push within her stomach asking and begging to be let out. "That you can't see the fallacies in your own lie."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Adahy yelled up at her as he felt everything begin to slip away from him.

"Captain." One of his men stepped forward his hand extended as he looked at his leader with pleading eyes. "I—she—she makes a lot of sense." The man spoke although his voice was shaky. "I—I thought that our blood shouldn't be mixed yes," He frowned darkly as if trying to gather his own thoughts. "But I never—I never thought to condemn someone because of it until," He looked over at the shattered glass upon the ground. "Until we had the orb—," He lifted his gaze to his leader. "And now I feel so—so—wrong for ever having had either thought."

"What?" The young Captain yelled throwing his arms up in the air as he snarled.

Another man stepped up as well before the Captain could continue raising his hands in the air to show off bloodied claws. "Did you not hear her?" He whispered out as his lips trembled, his hands shook, and tears filled his eyes. "Look what we've done today, we've tried to kill each other, I—," He looked down at his claws before falling to his knees twin streams of tears gliding down his cheeks. "I—I killed," His voice caught in his throat before he looked up at Adahy with pure remorse. "My own uncle." His words were just as true as his remorse. "Is this what we've become—murders of our own blood?" He looked out at the rest of the clearing his words seeming to seep into all the hearts of those around him. "And for what?" He screamed desperately as he grabbed his chest the blood smearing across his skin.

"What do you mean for what?" Adahy challenged as he stepped forward. "We broke away from the mother tribe so we could follow our ideals."

Another bloodied man stepped out of the crowd at Adahy's words responding before the man on the ground could even open his mouth. "If it was just about ideals Adahy." The man said honestly using his Captain's first name bluntly. "We never would have killed our brothers."

"Yeah!" Other men in the clearing began to agree.

"We killed our families and for what?" He continued to speak as he held up his hands and looked around. "Pure blood and a shanty town—," He shook his head at Adahy in disbelief. "I can see it now Adahy, what I never saw before—I don't know why it wasn't clear till now—maybe she's right and that orb was messing with our minds, maybe it was inside us and we were stupid—but either way I can see it now, I can see what we've become." He spread his arms out wide. "We went against everything our tribe, our blood, our morals, and we got what we paid for: misery and death."

A chorus of agreement went out throughout the clearing and Kagome watched on smiling as the halos above the men's heads began to change the black becoming lighter and lighter as each man spoke in turn. Voices of reason finally able to truly see. "Let it go Adahy," Kagome whispered but somehow her voice still sounded booming to the ears of the demons around her as they looked up and watched her speak once more with reverence. "See again."

"Never," He told her as he stood his ground. "I know I'm right," He looked out over the crowd pointing at the men who had spoken with an accusing claw. "Can't you see her words have only confused you?" He yelled before turning towards the crowd, "Step forward if you believe me, stand by me and finish this!" He called to them and much to his horror watched as not one foot moved. "What?" He spoke softly completely baffled as he took a step to his right. "Not one of you!" He yelled at them before turning to look behind himself at the men on his left. "You either?" None of the men made eye contact as Adahy screamed. "All of you have been taken in by her lies."

"Brother?" Onaconah pressed as he stood moving away from his son, granddaughter, and Shippo in favor of stepping towards his youngest brother. "Please, listen to her, she know what say."

"Stay away from me!" Adahy shoved his brother back causing some of the men to take steps forward growling or hissing as they watched the chief raise his hand commanding them to stand firm.

"Brother." He tried again his voice calm now as if just seeing the truth himself. "Please, you know this wrong, you know what start this white demon," He spoke the clearing listening enraptured as a truth none knew emerged. "Wanting to make us powerful offering us land—I want it but we couldn't, not what they ask—they ask too much."

"Stop."

Onaconah ignored him and continued. "You wanted power, wanted what white demon offer and white demon only offer if pure. That where I draw line and you not but that—." His voice was comforting as if he too had let go of the hate for his brother that had threatened to consume him. "This past, I know you know wrong—that it not right path, purity not make better, you knew then, you know now you can see—you just not want admit you see."

"There is nothing to admit Onaconah, nothing," Adahy attempted to brush his words aside but something in him appeared to be faltering now but only in his posture not in his words. "I stand by what I said then, you gave away our chance to live without being shoved aside by the colonist." His eyes were wild as he spoke as if he was frantically grasping for anything to say in order to defend his stance but even he found fallacies in his words now. "If we would have just given in where would we be now, done some humans and half breeds—fine who needs them, we didn't need them to be strong!"

"Adahy, you know that lie."

"You don't know anything." Adahy threw in his face before turning back to Kagome with twinging red eyes. "You god damn whore!" He yelled and Inuyasha had to practically nail himself to the ground to keep himself from strangling the man. "Your lies have ruined everything, how could you, how?"

A calm washed over Kagome as she looked at his confused and angry face, she felt pity and understanding but most of all she felt the power in her stomach dancing. "Oh Adahy." Her eyes were soft and gentle as she spoke everyman captivated by them as she slowly closed her eyes focusing all her energy on finding the channel between her stomach and her fingertips once again. "I'm sorry," She somehow managed to speak as she felt that wave of energy start to leave her stomach washing into her very veins. "I had hoped your would open your eyes on your own like the others," She sighed and chuckled all at once as she had somehow known that this would happen. "I guess I'm still just too naive."

Below her Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat at her words, somehow they made him feel giddy. "Kagome." He whispered out as she began to glow just slightly the color starting at her navel before it began to spread.

"What?" Adahy whispered as the other men of the clearing instinctively moved away from where the Pirate leader was standing. Their demon instincts telling them that something dangerous was about to happen.

Kagome's eyes opened without a word, a smile breaking onto her face. "_It's time_." She told herself feeling confident as her power traveled from her stomach up into her heart and then dispersed to her right limb making its way down her arm via every vein and nerve she possessed before it reached her very fingertips where it lapped and waited for her to fully release it. "_I guess it wouldn't be proper to shot him like the orb._" She mumbled as she waited, thinking about what needed to be done. "_No—no arrows, arrows kill_." She nodded firmly no doubts in her mind about what she really needed to do, it was like a sixth sense, her knowledge of this bow.

Breathing deeply she took a step forward to the very edge of the roof holding the bow out in front of her with her right hand. She held her breath as she concentrated on the energy she had collected in her hand her fingertips tingling as she tried to find the gateway once more between skin and power. Suddenly, as if against her will, the gateway opened in a rushing colorless inferno that sparked all the way up her arm as the energy pulled into the bow turning the wood from its normal red into a brilliant white color that shone brighter than the sun.

The men in the clearing gasped at the beauty of it as Kagome held it in front of her person watching as the energy leapt about like little flames as she slowly lowered herself to the wooden rooftop placing the bow flat against the makeshift shingles. "Flow." She commanded breathily as she watched the energy obey seeping out over the rooftop like water that finds its way into a sinking boat. It poured over the side of the roof a waterfall of beautiful white that sparkled as the bright moon touched it with its sun reflected light.

And then like a tidal wave it rushed forward so fast that no one in the clearing had time to think before it hit Adahy dead on. He screamed upon contact stepping back in panic as the white pulled at his feet rooting him to the ground while it moved up his body encompassing him completely like ivy on an English House.

"No!" He screamed before his voice was drowned out by the sound of the energy sparking as it flowed over him becoming brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone in the clearing, causing them to look away or duck or shield their faces with their hands.

Inuyasha felt his skin start to tingle, not in a life threatening way but in a way that was almost comforting as if Kagome's very being was somehow connecting with him for just a moment. Surprised, he forced himself to open his eyes and look up at her as she knelt on top of the roof her hand still commanding the bow. He felt his heart take off in his chest as she stood there determination marking her face as her hair whipped about her cheeks from her own energy, the short Cherokee dress bunched at her hips as the fringe on the skirt whipped about in the supernatural wind. "Damn." He barely managed to say as he gazed at her admiring her focus and determination, the little lines on her forehead as she concentrated absolutely breathtaking.

The startled collected gasp of the crowd brought him back to the present and he turned just in time to see the white energy that was encompassing Adahy go black the clearing becoming opaque and silent as the energy stopped crackling.

The soft murmuring of confusion in the clearing met his ears as everything seemed to stand in an indeterminate state for just a second. Inuyasha breathed in, the sound of his own inhales and exhales deafening to his ears in the quiet. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath as they waited for whatever was about to happen to the form of the completely black Adahy who was so dark that he was almost impossible to see in fact, if it hadn't have been for the moon's light reflecting off the shiny blackness that encompassed him everyone would have thought he had disappeared or turned to ash.

Hesitating, Inuyasha forced himself to turn away from the bizarre sight looking back up at Kagome only to feel his breath get stuck in his throat. She was standing on the roof top once again, when she had stood up he didn't know, her eyes firmly shut as she held the bow just out of his sight. Her hair was dancing around her head a little ring of light seeming to play off of each tress as she held her pink lips in a tight line of concentration. "_I've seen that face before_." He noted as he felt his heart speed up in his chest. "_When she's plays—when she's plays the violin_." He found the memory pushing at the back of his mind. "_She makes that same face_."

Her eyes snapped opened then completely white as she stood up the bow now visible at her side as she raised her hands simultaneously in front of her, fingers outreached and spread wide.

"Kagome?" He found just enough breath to whisper before she brought her fingers in front of her stomach holding them as low as she possibly could before bringing them back up fast above her head.

The shouts made him whip his head around just in time to see the black being lifted off of Adahy's body and into the air in the same pattern Kagome's hands had just moved. Adahy gasped as the blackness completely left him, panting as if he had been under water throughout the whole ordeal before he fell forward onto his hands and knees the blackness above him drifting off into nothing; dissipating in the air just as it had the last time Kagome had purified a heart.

The clearing watched in silence as the black seemed to wash away in the sky like rising smoke. No one dared to speak as if by a premeditated agreement that is until the disoriented Adahy took a step forward his eyes no longer wild but dazed and completely lost. "Wh—," He started to speak before those confused eyes rolled back in his head and he fell flat to his back.

"Brother!" Onaconah yelled as he rushed towards the younger man the clearing turning into an uproar of voices in response as hundreds of people tried to understand what had just occurred all at the same time. "Adahy—Adahy," Onaconah called as he fell before his brother his hand automatically going towards the boys cheek to turn his face around. "Adahy!" He called to him hoping his eyes would open but got no response. "Ho-wo-tsu." He pleaded with the boy as he smoothed Adahy's sweaty hair from his face.

Behind him just coming out of the same daze that had surrounded everyone else Inuyasha just barely managed to find his voice. "Onaconah." He called out the name as he took a step forward the man not responding right away as he stared at his brother seeming at a loss for what to do. "Onaconah—it's okay, he's okay." Inuyasha tried again, something in his words or tone this time catching the chieftain's attention.

"Common Dog?" He mumbled as he turned and looked at the other man surprised. "What?"

"He's okay." Inuyasha repeated. "Kagome—she didn't kill him," Inuyasha let his words sink in for just a moment before he continued. "She just purified his heart."

"She what?" Onaconah turned around completely frazzled.

"Kagome took the unfounded hate from his heart." Inuyasha spoke gently as he too stared in awe, aware of what was happening but still in disbelief. "When he wakes up he'll be able to see—see the truth."

"You mean," Onaconah looked at Inuyasha with so much hope in his eyes that Inuyasha was surprised he could still see. "He won't hate people, his people—hate human anymore?"

"Yeah, he'll be able to see, he just needed a little more help than everyone before he could." Inuyasha gave him a smile that reached his golden eyes but the smile wasn't for Onaconah's peace, or for all that had just been rectified, it was for Kagome. "_She did it_." Inuyasha told himself as he drug his head back to Kagome and took in the sight of her standing above the shocked mass of people. "_She's absolutely amazing._" He smiled before he allow the corner if his mouth to droop into a frown as he took in the sight of her: she was panting from her spot on the roof, her skin appearing sweaty in the moonlight. He felt panic well into his heart at the sight of her reddened cheeks his mind flashing back to that scary time so long ago:

_He watched in horror as she fell to the ground landing flat on her back his heart stopping in his chest at the very sight, "Kagome!" Her name had been on his lips as he dashed towards her fallen form skidding to a stop beside her falling to his knees. "Kagome?" He whispered his hand reaching to touch her cheek as he neared her, his eyes worried as he studied her pale features. "__Something's wrong__." He realized his hands beginning to shake at the sight of the lack of color in her cheeks and lips._

_The world stopped, he felt his heart fall all the way to his stomach lodging itself in the pit before it jumped into his throat. He reached forward and touched Kagome's cheek, it was ghastly white. His thumb hovered over her lips with agonizing slowness, they felt cold—they shouldn't have felt that cold, not after such exertion. His breath started to come out in pants as his eyes blinked back rapidly building tears._

"No" The word came both from the memory and from his current state.

_"Mate, danger, mate!"_

The demon inside of him practically screamed as he bent his knees and jumped the vast distance between them only having to land one more time before he managed to propel himself back onto the roof and rush to her side. "Kagome?" He called to her as he grabbed her shoulders turning her around to look at him taking in her slightly pale skin as his heart stopped in his chest. "_This can't happen again_." He told himself fear gripping him intensely as he remembered their previous conversation only the day before.

_"The spirit," She began to tell the truth. "In that world told me that I only get one chance, that I only get one session of rest, next time I use my powers to the extreme—," She had hesitated for only a second. "I'll die."_

"_She can't go back there_," He felt the thought run through his mind like a plague of doubt. "_I won't let her._" He held onto her shoulders tightly. "_I need her here, she has to stay here_." The thoughts kept swirling in his head as she finally looked up at him her skin flushed and not pale, her eyes sparkling and not mute. "Kagome," Her name just barely slipped out before he managed to finish his sentence. "Talk to me!" He shook her ever so slight trying to get her to respond in any way she might be able. "Are you okay?"

_"Mate!" _His demon blood cried out within his mind as well a backdrop to his galloping heart. "_Mate, danger_."

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, a smile already forming on her face as she tilted her chin and looked up at him with dazzling grey eyes. "Of course." She told him honestly holding up the bow as if all reasoning right now should have been obvious. "I've got the bow everything's fine."

Inuyasha stared at her for several seconds his eyes seeing her without seeing her, his mind thinking without thinking. "_Is she really okay?_" He found himself hard pressed to believe his words and unconsciously the demon in him scented the air taking in all of her sea salt and lily scent looking for any sign of ill health that rested there—he smelt none. "_She's okay_." He heard the voice in the back of his mind as his heart rate started to slow and his panic made way for relief that seemed to stretch all the way to her toes. "_She's alive." _The words seemed to just barely reach his senses._ "Kagome's alive."  
_

_"Mate safe." _His demon sounded confident but also nervous a sensation Inuyasha had never before experienced with his demon side. He shook the notion off just as he noticed her pink lips moving once more. He stared at them transfixed as he tried or better yet just barely attempted to hear her as she continued to speak.

"This bow really is a wonder—," She looked at him with those bright and alive grey eyes.

His eyes couldn't help but move away from her lips to look at her charming irises taking them in and seeing them in a way he had never seen before. They were so beautiful, so stunning that he couldn't imagine them being gone, couldn't imagine them leaving this world, couldn't imagine waking up without them there to greet him, couldn't imagine living a day of his life without seeing them again. Those eyes were far too rare to live without, far to amazing too ever part from, far too exotic to ever let slip away. "_Kagome_." He felt the word form in his head and every connotation that came with it shaped as well. He could see her smile, her laugh as it reached all the way from her lips to her nose and even the creases of thought in her forehead. He could see her on the Shikuro violin in hand or leaning over the rail's edge. He could see her glowing with a power he barely comprehended, he could see her reciting Shakespeare and Milton, lines of 'Comas' on her lips, he could see her—all he could see was her.

"—I couldn't believe it," She continued looking away from Inuyasha and down at Adahy excited.

He watched as her hair just barely brushed her shoulders while she turned. The little curls on the ends of each strand bounced with her motion catching Inuyasha's eye as he gazed at her unable to take his eyes away. He felt his grip on her shoulders loosen as she continue to look away her excitement and apparent safety making him feel more and more relaxed as he watched on enjoying her sweet naivety.

"I don't even feel tired." She turned and looked at him again her pink lips moist with her own delight.

Once again he found himself face to face with those pink lips his memories of her turning to the taste, the flavor he just barely remembered.

_"Mate."_

He heard his demon say that word once more as he grew more and more distracted, just barely registering that she was still speaking, as his mind tried to wrap around his own unmade thoughts. "_She's alive—," _The words teetered off._ "My Kagome's alive_." He heard the voice in his head but for the life of him couldn't figure out whose voice it was, in this moment he doubted he would even be able to tell someone his own name. All he could do was stare at her lips looking at her thinking how much, how much, how much—

"This is so different than before." Unaware of anything Inuyasha was thinking Kagome continued to talk in glee, happy to have finally understood and controlled something so uncontrollable without nearly dying afterwards. "I feel absolutely exhilerat—."

Her sentence never finished however, as Inuyasha leaned forward in a rush of silver bangs and forelocks not even realizing what he was doing as his hands came back up to grasp her shoulders tightly pulling her forward as his face rushed down to met her, his lips finding and pressing against her own as his eyes closed. He sighed against her lips, his heart so consumed by warmth and happiness and relief that he couldn't even comprehend his own actions. "_She's alive—," _His mind kept repeating over and over again as he held onto her and pressed his lips more firmly against her own, needing to feel her, needing to know that she was a living breathing creature that he could touch, feel, kiss. "_She's alive_."

Kagome gasped into his mouth in utter shock her mind unable to fathom what exactly was happening to her as those gentle lips made a home over her own. Her heart pounded in her chest, her mind ran away from her trying to think of any reason, in any city in any country or for that matter on any continent, why this was happening and why it was happening now. "_I can't—,"_ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes slowly sinking. "_I can't think_." Her mind taunted before she lost herself to the sensation and lightly pressed her lips back against his own the sudden shift in pressure as she responded causing Inuyasha's mind to reawaken.

"_What the hell am I doing!"_ He barely had time to think before he pulled away their lips disengaging with an actual smack as two sets of eyes popped opened to gawk at one another looking absolutely as shocked as the other did. They both stared not knowing what to say or what to do as they panted in disbelief. "I—," His voice caught in his throat as his lips tingled from the brief connection. "I'm," He froze before barely getting out in a rush of air. "I'm glad it worked."

"Oh," She barely managed to make the 'o' shape with her mouth as she looked at him her face heating up. "_What just happened?"_ She questioned silently as she resisted the urge to bring a hand up to her lips that were still warm from the contact. "_That was—he—w-w-what?_" Her mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

Watching the confusion passing across her face Inuyasha gulped feeling utterly the fool. "_What the fuck man!" _He yelled at himself as he watched her cheeks turn redder and redder with each passing moment. "I—." He tried to speak again hoping beyond hope that he could fix this somehow, he had to fix this somehow. "Kago—," He almost spoke before a wall met his ears.

"Otou-san, Kagome!"

Dragging their eyes away from each other, they both looked down below just in time to see a sight for literal sore eyes.

"Miroku." Inuyasha whispered with a shake of his head not sure if he should be glad to see his son up and about or mad that Miroku had interrupted him before he could speak. "_Maybe_," He found himself grimacing as the thoughts trailed off. "_I should just—_," He glanced at Kagome. "_Be glad_." Beside him, so relieved to see the faces of Sango and Miroku alive, Kagome squealed the pitch of her voice causing him to smash his ears to his head. "Ow!"

"We saw everything!" Sango called up to them only Inuyasha really taking in what Sango's words possibly entailed. "Kagome you were amazing," The older woman continued to gush as she clutched onto Miroku keeping the man balanced as he stood on one leg. "How did you do that?"

"Oh my god!" Kagome cried out as she practically jumped towards the edge of the roof evading the question for now because her delight was far too great to allow one moments focus on anything but the living people before her. "I was so worried."

"We were worried about you too Kagome!" Sango yelled in response the older girls eyes filling with tears before a small fury boy jumped up on her arm.

"Kagome!" The childlike voice carried on the breeze towards them happy and enthused.

"Shippo!" Sango yelled in surprise before grabbing the little kit with both hands causing Miroku to lose his balance and put weight on his bad leg.

"Fuck!" Miroku screamed as his face went deathly pale from the sudden stabbing pain in his leg. "Damn it Sango!"

"I'm sorry but shit," Sango exclaimed as she grabbed him pulling him back up to a stand. "You don't have to cuss at me." The irony of the statement was not lost on her as she smiled and held him tighter.

Inuyasha watched the exchange his mind racing through a million different questions as he stood there thinking of what had just happened, of what Sango and Miroku might or might not have seen. Briefly, he glanced around them at the clearing watching as men from two different tribes were reunited, crying and gushing, hugging and talking rapidly.

"_That's it."_ He told himself with a distinct nod. _"I was just overcome, like these men_." He continued to bob his head up and down as he looked out around him watching as Onaconah looked down at his younger brother watching as the man lay still passed out from his ordeal on the ground. For a moment Inuyasha fixated on the man, his own problems disappearing as he watched Onaconah look down at his brother with affection. "_I know Kagome only purified Adahy but—,_" He frowned deeply. "_Onaconah seems different as well, they all do_."

The feel of Kagome's hands grabbing onto his arm pulled him out of his musings. "I can't get down by myself." She spoke hastily her eyes actually still on Sango as she tugged at his sleeve practically begging him to help her. "Please."

"Sure." He whispered as he grabbed her around the waist feeling her body only slightly stiffen as he touched her hip. For just a second he felt like he should say something but as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes he lost his nerve. "_Stupid_." He told himself as he turned away from her preying to any god that might listen that he hadn't just screwed everything up.

Easily, he jumped down landing on the ground and released Kagome so she could plow forward grabbing hold of Shippo who hurled himself at her. "I was so scared—!" The little boy cried as he went into a tangent about never being left behind again.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the small child as he walked over to Miroku carefully disengaging the pup from Sango without a word to the girl who immediately joined Kagome's side asking question after question about everything she had witnessed.

Slowly, Inuyasha brought Miroku's good arm around his own neck supporting him with his other arm around Miroku's waist to hold him steady against his side. "How'd you get over here?" He asked without preamble once Miroku was arranged just well enough, glancing at the younger man out of the corner of his eyes to check for any signs of discomfort.

Miroku merely smirked as he leaned heavily against his father the pain in his leg and his free arm starting to make him feel nauseous. "How else?" He threw in his father's face with a smug laugh. "We walked."

Inuyasha snorted at the words and shook his head. "I thought I told you to stay put?" His voice came out disappointed and angry but his body language told of a completely different story as he slowly made his way to the side of the hut being extra careful not to jar any part of Miroku's body.

"Ya did," Miroku agreed as he hobbled on one leg, secretly thankful that the Captain was the one helping him along now. He had been grateful for Sango's help but she was a human and there was just no way a human could move someone with the same amount of ease as a demon. "But when we noticed all the people fighting had moved down here," He grunted as they reached the hut, the Captain lifting Miroku's good arm over his head and out of the way before turning him around and helping him to lower himself to the wall. "We figured we'd make our move."

"I see," Inuyasha nodded slightly as he stepped back allowing Miroku some room to breathe. "So you saw Kagome?"

"Yeah—," Miroku told him honestly as he carefully inspected his leg. It didn't look all that much worse than it had when the Captain had last seen it but it was swelling a little bit and the flesh was pinkish around some of the darker burns. He frowned as he thought to reach out and touch the wound but then decided against it as he thought of the amount of pain that might put him in. Looking away from his busted leg he turned his attention back to his father. "How'd she do that, anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," Inuyasha gave him a fond smile knowing Miroku had not seen the kiss if he was still talking to him about things like mysterious and unexplainable power. "Right now we got some people to find and a hell of lot of stuff to clean up."

Miroku looked up from his leg in time to gaze out around him and take in the sight of the pirate Captain Adahy as a man dressed in Cherokee clothing slowly checked his vitals. "You'll have to fill me in." He mumbled as he silently questioned, "_I wonder if he's dead?_" before turning and looking at Kagome just briefly, at the girls smile and happy demeanor—Somehow he just couldn't see her killing anyone despite the circumstances. "_Still,_" He frowned as he glanced over his tortured body. "_How would anyone forgive such people?_" His eyes turned their attention to the other men in the clearing. He recognized a few instantly and actually blanched when he saw one man in particular he knew had been responsible for his injuries walking freely away from them. "We're just gonna let them go?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "It's a long story Miroku," He told him honestly as he watched Onaconah slowly help his brother sit up. "I promise I'll tell you everything but right now it's just—." His eyes wandering even further over his surroundings landing on the form of Kagome who was still talking to Sango and Shippo, "It's just a real mess."

"It is a mess, ain't it?" Miroku agreed truthfully before glancing back at his own mangled flesh and smirking. "Since I'm hurt I'm not gonna have to clean nothing, am I?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered but he wasn't talking about the battlefield nor Miroku's leg—he was thinking of Kagome Dresmont's lips and the look in her magnificent grey eyes when he pulled back and saw her shocked face. "_What the hell did I do?" _He questioned once more, hate over his own actions consuming him.

A few feet away from them Kagome held onto Shippo tightly rocking the kit back and forth in her arms, the bow discarded on the ground beside her for now so she could hold him. "I'm sorry Shippo." She whispered into his small pointed demon ears. "You must have been terrified."

The little boy nodded his head in confirmation as he buried his nose into the soft deer skin taking in her scent of salt water and lilies with poignant need. "I missed you." He whispered against her clothes before pulling his head back and looking over at Sango to include her in his statement as well. "You too."

"Right back at ya." Sango smiled sweetly at the child as she spoke, so happy that he had been kept out of harm's way.

Kagome smiled at the exchange as her eyes went to pass over the crowd taking in the countless people who were now uninfluenced by the negative power of the jewel. Her heart warmed as she watched brother be reunited with brother and uncle with nephew and even fathers with sons. She knew it was her doing and she felt proud to have done such a great dead. Still one thought haunted her: "_Was this jewel always evil though, Onaconah said it helped them before?_" She thought to herself as her eyes wandered in a more dangerous direction without her realizing. "_Maybe it was purified before but when Adahy stole it by killing his niece-in-law that changed—_."

Kagome's thoughts froze as she looked at Inuyasha her mind not even able to think the moment her eyes landed on him. He wasn't looking at her, thank god, but just the sight of him battle worn and beat up but still so tall and regal made her heart skip a beat and then plummet into her stomach. Her lips tingled even though it had been several minutes since they had been engaged with his own and she unconsciously held Shippo a little tighter before ripping her eyes away, her mind not even able to deal with her feelings at this particular moment.

Looking for any distraction she could find she eventually came to focus on Onaconah's youngest son, knelling next to his father and uncle. It was a good distraction as her mind focused on the feelings that must be going through that man's head. "_His wife's murderer_." She acknowledged as she watched the boys expression. It should have been tight and angry and full of hatred but it wasn't, it looked more pitying than anything as he watched his uncle with dark eyes.

For his part Adahy didn't move, his eyes opened now and awake but hollow as if just now coming to terms with his own crimes. She felt a pang in her chest at the sight, knowing the memories Adahy would still live with would forever haunt him but at least now he could see his errors and begin to change. Unable to look any more, she turned her head away, her eyes lighting on a tiny girl who stood not even more than two or three feet away from her grandfather, father, and great uncle.

"_Shiori_." Kagome remembered the name as she studied the little girl who was staring at the shattered orb as her father and grandfather tended to her uncle. "_She's a half demon, right?_" She narrowed her eyes as another thought struck her. "_A half demon shouldn't be able to touch the Shikon and I'd assume that orb by extension—that's strange," _Her arms tightened subconsciously around Shippo as she vaguely registered the little girl moving away from her father towards the shattered orb._ "I guess the crystal casing around the jewel acted like a barrier—but now._" Kagome's eyes went wide as her understanding grew just in time to realize the danger that was about to befall the small child reaching for the jewel.

"Shiori no!" She screamed as she unceremoniously dumped Shippo into Sango's arms and sprinted across the clearing faster than humanly possible her cry ringing in all the gathered men's ears so loud that they snapped their heads around towards her in panic assuming that someone was about to be attacked.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called after her as he too took off in her direction abandoning a confused Miroku as he watched Kagome fall to her knees beside Shiori, grabbing desperately for the girl and yanking her backwards into her arms, pulling her away just in time to prevent the child from making any contact with the jewel. The little girl cried out scared at the sudden loud voice and unfamiliar hold.

"Ga-do-a-na-du-ne?" Her father screamed from behind Kagome reaching into the young woman's arms to yank his daughter out of what, all his instincts told him, might be harm's way. "Hi `ya-a que `tsi."

"I'm sorry." Kagome looked up into the scared father's face not knowing what the man was saying and also knowing that Onaconah's son spoke no English. "I was trying to protect her, that's all." She spoke honestly, just as she noticed the presence of Inuyasha at her side his hands up in front of him as he slowly made his way to stand in front of her taking the angry demon's attention away from Kagome to himself.

For a moment his mind raced as he tried to think of anything to say that might calm the irate man who was growling low in his chest as he held his still crying daughter. "_What should I say?_" He questioned himself as the very few Cherokee words he had been exposed to in the last couple of days replayed in his head none of them quite fitting the current situation as most of them were words for food or medicine. "_Come on Inuyasha—come on think!_" He growled to himself before one word popped into his head. "Gaest-ost yuh-wa da-nv-ta." He spoke without a second thought his hands still held before his face.

Onaconah's oldest son could only look at Inuyasha with pure shock written on his face as the demon spoke to him in his native tongue. "Tla-i-go-li-ga." He spoke his voice now calmer but unfortunately the extent of Inuyasha's Cherokee ended with the phrase "I'm sorry" and not with whatever the boy had just said.

"Damn it." He groused low in his throat but luckily for once some higher being had looked down on him and felt just sorry enough to give him a reprieve.

"Storm Eyes?" Onaconah's voice hit their ears and they all turned back to the demon chief who had not moved only because he held his nearly catatonic brother tightly in his arms.

"It's okay Onaconah." Kagome jumped on the opportunity of telling him before either Inuyasha or the father could speak. "Shiori was about to touch the jewel." She spoke clearly as she took a step towards Onaconah. "So I stopped her and I guess that startled her tremendously." She concluded as she stood to her feet and brushed some of the dirt from her clothes.

Onaconah gave Kagome a nod of understanding. "Yes you tell that before." He gave Adahy a brief glance checking to see if the man had taken any interest in the conversation—he hadn't—so he continued. "The orb casing seem protect her."

"I think so too." Kagome agreed with him as she bowed her head almost apologetically. "Now that the casing's gone, it could hurt her to touch it."

Onaconah nodded his head and turned to his son translating what had just happened quickly into Cherokee. After several long minutes Onaconah's youngest son still cradling his daughter nodded his head sharply towards Kagome in a sign of understanding as well. Kagome sighed in relief at the sign bowing her head towards him before turning back to Shiori.

"I'm sorry I scared you." She told the little girl honestly as she watched the deep black eyes of the small child turn to gaze at her.

"It's okay." She spoke gently in English, her lack of accent apparent in her sweet voice. "I understand—E-do-di explained that demons can't touch it without the crystal around it." She pointed at the small silver of jewel.

Kagome nodded quickly, "That's right, the casing protected you so you could use it."

"I guess jewel no longer have purpose in our village," Onaconah's voice broke into the mini conversation. "It once used protect village," He filled her in as his son watched on silently holding his daughter with one arm while the other petted her head. "Orb would shield all left behind protecting them while men away." He shook his head slowly back and forth. "But," Onaconah continued his face looking sad but accepting. "Orb no more house jewel so this no more matter."

"Yeah." Kagome frowned and bit her lip, the gem that she now wore around her neck warming slightly as if commanding her. On instinct, she stepped forward and knelt on the ground once more reaching amongst the shattered glass for the Shikon. It shimmered in her hand for a few seconds becoming even whiter if it was at all possible upon making contact with her. As if somehow knowing what the glow meant, Kagome reached inside her dress and produced another glowing piece of gemstone this one larger and just as sparkling white.

Onaconah, his son, granddaughter, and Inuyasha all watched with different levels of amazement cast upon their faces as she easily brought the new shard up to met the others on the golden chain. The big gem secured to her neck flared brightly the second they came in contact with the new shard and right before everyone's eyes combined with it, the two sections seeming to melt into one another as she held them together in her palm.

"Pretty." Shiori whispered as she watched her dark eyes reflecting the glow until it faded away and in its place remained nothing more than a slightly larger piece of gemstone.

"You combine it with other gem?" Onaconah questioned as Kagome let the gem fall against her chest.

"Yes, I added it to the collection." She fingered the gem lightly as Onaconah stood.

Just then Adahy groaned in Onaconah's arms causing the old chieftain to redirect his attention to his brother. He looked at the man's flushed cheeks and vacant eyes with worry for several seconds before standing up and holding onto the man with one arm around Adahy's waist and the other motioning for his son while speaking in Cherokee. After a brief conversation he turned back towards Kagome and smiled. "We be back as soon we lay him down, he—," The old man looked down at his brother worry lines making up his face. "Not well."

"Go ahead." Kagome offered and watched them leave with a proud feeling prickling her chest. She was proud to have found another piece of the jewel, proud she had purified it, proud she had taken Adahy's hate away, proud that she was slowly fulfilling her promise to Kaede but at the same time she found a worming guilty feeling entering her heart. She had taken away a source of protection from these people, at least, at one time it had been a source of protection but now it was around her neck and she couldn't give it back. "_I wish there was a way they could have an orb without the jewel shard._"

_"There is."_

Kagome's eyes snapped opened and she looked around herself in shock, beside her Inuyasha frowned and she caught the look just out of the corner of her eye but couldn't bring herself to say a word—she couldn't even bring herself to look at him right now. Inhaling deeply and trying to look nonchalant she responded in her mind: "_There's a way?_" and waited for the voice of the spirit she had just met this very day to respond.

_"Your power."_

"_My power?_" She fired back completely dazed. "_I can't just package my power it's not a Tea Set!_" She grumbled but no response came and she huffed blowing her bangs upwards catching the eyes of Inuyasha as he looked at her appraisingly. She blushed ever so slightly and turned away from him doing her best to continue ignoring him. "_That's not even possible_." Kagome frowned to herself as her eyes wandered to the broken fragments of the orb.

She taped her fingers against the Shikon that rested just above her breast, the tips of her fingers tensing as if they knew the idea before she even had it. Her power swirled in her stomach awakening within her once more a fleeting thought entering her mind as her stomach tightened against it.

"_Could I—,_" She questioned as she looked down at her hand that held the jewel. "_Put my power in a container?"_ She frowned darkly for several seconds before laughing at herself mentally so as to no draw anymore of Inuyash'sa attention."_Silly Kagome_," She told herself. "_Even if you could how would they channel it from the container—." _Kagome froze just as she heard Onaconah on the porch once more reemerging from Adahy's house where he had laid the man down. With a mind all its own she turned and looked at him, just noticing Sango holding onto Miroku as they came towards them out of the corner of her eyes, the tiny Shippo walking slowly beside them Kagome's bow in his small hands barely able to carry the cumbersome thing. "_Could they channel it?_"

"He shouldn't be moving!"

She heard Inuyasha voice but didn't turn to watch as he stomped over to Sango scolding both the woman and his son as Miroku brushed off his words with a laugh that made Inuyasha growl. No, Kagome didn't hear anything or see anything, she simply stared at Onaconah who had stopped in his tracks once he realized she was looking at him. "Onaconah." His name was barely whispered by her as she took a step forward catching the arguing Inuyasha and Miroku's attention. "How did you channel the power in the orb?"

"Threw pathways in bodies." He answered evenly as he looked at her unsure. "We know path of power in our body, when channel we bring power out from orb and push it into world."

"Really?" Kagome licked her lips. "So you can channel power but not create it?"

"We not like you," He shrugged. "We no have power in us but we know how use outside power in us."

"Kagome," Inuyasha took a step forward her name sounding nervous on his lips. "What are you thinking?"

She didn't hesitate to look at him this time, her expression was much too focused on something else to feel embarrassed about what had transpired moments before. "Something a little crazy I think." She answered him but didn't wait for a response as she turned and looked at the shattered crystal. "If I can fuse the jewel together, could I fuse crystal?" She spoke out loud but everyone present seemed to know that the question was directed at herself.

Inuyasha thought to step forward but found his body rooted to the ground for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain. Perhaps, he already knew that he could trust Kagome and that she knew what she was doing or better yet, subconsciously, he wasn't ready to face her after the earlier incident so his body wouldn't allow him to move. Either way, he stood still his feet nailed down as Kagome lowered herself in front of the orb.

She reached forward cautiously before wavering, her hand held up in midair. Then with a look of determination crossing her face she reached forward and placed the palm of her hand over the shattered glass. There really wasn't that much of it on the ground, the gem had not been that large but still her fingers had to splay out far to cover the area properly. She breathed in deeply and then just like before the gems began to glow sliding towards one another turning almost liquid as they stumbled towards each other over the sand. Kagome's hand raised as more and more of the tiny fragments combined into a liquid ball, her hand hovering over it until every piece of the puzzle of glass had come together. Finally, the orb complete, she exhaled her puff of air seeming to make the liquid pieces return to a solid form once more.

She smiled at her own work as the others around her went in and out of differing states of shock. "What just happened?" Sango whispered but no one responded to her or even flinched at her words, most likely because they all were wondering it to.

Still on the ground Kagome moved her hand away from the orb, her fingers probing for something as she stared at it only to come up short. Finally, she raised her head to look around her person, her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she whispered, "My bow."

"I got it!" Shippo chimed in before anyone could respond and jumped the short distance from Miroku's side to Kagome's the bow rocking in his fingertips as he struggled to keep a hold on it.

"Thank you Shippo," She just managed to smile as she took it from him reaching forward and patting his head gingerly with her other hand as she closed her eyes appearing fond but something in her expression seemed distant and almost reserved. "Go stand beside Inuyasha now, okay?" Her voice was cheery but just like her look seemed off.

The small kit hesitated and looked at her for several seconds before Inuyasha stepped forward his gold eyes filled with both worry and knowledge. Carefully, he bent down eyes still on Kagome as his hands went around Shippo and picked him up, holding the kit to him as he looked down at just the top of her head. "Are you sure?" He whispered out, his mind yelling at him for allowing this, telling him he was being foolish that she would die, go to the white, and leave him all alone again. But a more rational side repeated over and over again the words of Captain Roberts, "_Trust yer gut_." They were words he knew better, now, than to ignore.

"Do you trust me?" She questioned softly, her eyes on the little crystal orb and not on him.

"More than anyone or anything." He responded using her very words without thought or need to think. For a moment he thought he saw her grin but just for a moment.

Kagome didn't look back at them as she held the bow tightly in her hand, her stomach knotting as her power begged and pleaded with her to come out as if it already knew (she was starting to believe that it always knew before her what needed to be done.) Closing her eyes she followed the path, knowing exactly how to move the energy from her stomach and then through her veins, feeling the strange warming sensation as it flew through her arm to her fingers and then straight into the bow, the light encompassing it once more.

"_Direct it to the orb."_ She ordered herself as she pushed the energy through the bow just as she had with Adahy and aimed it for the orb. It washed out onto the sand like a little stream much smaller than it had been with Adahy and like a tidal wave hit the orb dead on, washing over it before absorbing into it. She waited only a few more seconds before she cut all connection off between her stomach and her fingers, the last of her power moving hastily over the sand before disappearing into the new orb and flashing a bright pink once then twice before going white.

Everyone around her blinked not sure what the hell was happening, the men who filled the clearing having not so much as moved since she had started but now they found themselves tiptoeing forward wanting to know, needing to know, what the mystical girl had done. They all jumped slightly when Kagome turned around abruptly and gave everyone Inuyasha, Onaconah, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango a large bright smile that filled not just her mouth but her grey eyes as well. She looked so proud of herself, so genuinely happy that the people before her found it hard to breathe.

"There," She said her voice back to normal, truly joyful once more, and her expression all her own. "Problem solved."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats Alice's_Secret_Lover95 for being reviewer 1400!**

**A/N:** Hope you guys aren't getting bored. I went back and changed up last chapter a little bit by the way. Nothing major. Also, if you go back to the first couple of chapters I am beginning to edit them for content. I am adding in real accents for foreigners that will apply to all further chapters. For instance, Myoga and Totosai will now have true Japanese accents. So don't be surprised by that. But I just thought I'd let everyone know.

I hope to have another chapter out by next Sunday. I will try my best. Till then I hope you're enjoying the extent of her power oh and the kiss! Took long enough right?

**Bonus Point: **

Does Inuyasha actually ever kiss Kagome in the anime or manga?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Sango's Weapon is Hiraikotsu (she is also known to use swords and stuff as well.) Miroku on the other hand (pun intended) has a less physical weapon, Kazaana (Literal translation would be 'air hole' or 'wind hole') but he also carries around a the Shakujo (staff) that he uses as a physical weapon. Congrats to the winners!

AKEMI SHIKON, kokoronagomu, alices_secret_lover95, cristine44, ravenraymoon, Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel, Spav12, AnimeNerd1, Bonus Point, HentaiLemon, scorpioprincess18, HeavenlyEclipse, xxsetsukoxx, avengeme, L.C, Guest2, TheRealInuyasha, Guest1, Guest3, Glon Morski, 14 inu-kag

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 7/22/2012


	55. Reunited

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Reunited**

The clearing was absolutely silent as every man stared at the young Kagome Dresmont who held the newly renovated orb in her smooth uncalloused hands.

Onaconah looked at the orb that rested in those youthful hands, his eyes unable to leave the object as it glowed lightly against her fingertips. "How?" He managed to whisper out as the shock that overran his face grew greater with each passing second.

In front of him Kagome shrugged and brought the orb closer to her person looking at it with gentle grey eyes. "I couldn't tell you honestly." She spoke softly as she ran her fingers over the orb which shimmered under her touch responding to its creator as she caressed it. "I just knew it would work, I guess," She glanced up at Onaconah and smiled brightly, her expression causing Inuyasha's heart to jump just slightly in his chest. She looked so natural with that particular smile on her face. "I just—I don't know what I do exactly. All I know is I wanted to give you some way to protect your people still and so it happened."

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows at her words trying to figure out how her power's worked. "_I just can't figure it out—,"_ He gritted his teeth frustrated with his own lack of understanding. "_Does she just have a sixth sense or something?_" He relaxed his jaw and licked his lips, his mind going to another woman who had harnessed similar powers with a rosary strewn between her fingers. "_How did you learn?" _He questioned her even though he knew she would never hear. "_I never thought to ask you how you knew, who taught you?_" A part of him didn't really want to know but a larger part of him concerned for Kagome's safety felt he needed to. "_Maybe we should go see Kaede again—I bet she would know._"

Onaconah stepping towards Kagome brought Inuyasha out of his own thoughts and he watched with tight golden eyes as the old demon chieftain reached forward tentatively to touch the orb. He hesitated when the orb glowed brightly at the impending impact and glanced at Kagome who only offered him a reassuring smile before moving the orb closer to him as encouragement. "Are sur—," He started to say his mind racing to what he had seen this woman do only minutes or so before. "Can I, Storm Eyes?"

Sango raised her eyebrow at the nickname and looked at Miroku who merely shrugged. "Don't look at me." He mumbled not waiting for a response before he turned back to Kagome.

"It won't hurt or change you." Kagome spoke gently her voice as honest and sweet as it always was. "This isn't the same power that purified your brother."

The old man furrowed his brow but nodded his understanding. Around him the natives started to grow restless as they watched the danger their chief was putting himself in.

"E do da!" The man Inuyasha and Kagome knew as Onaconah's son stepped out from the crowd his dark eyes shinny with fear as he glared at the orb suspiciously before looking at his father. "Kla." He spoke cautiously in Cherokee as he eyed Inuyasha allowing his gaze to linger for an abnormal amount of time before he turned back to the orb. "Kla ho-wa-a-ye-(lv)-di," He stopped speaking for only a moment, his eyes moving away from the orb to roam over Kagome in a distrustful manner. "`Ge ya."

Inuyasha's ears twitched on his head (despite the language barrier the boy's tone was still not to his liking) and he growled lightly in the back of his throat. He had not caught much of the sentence only the words 'No' (Kla) and 'Woman' ('Ge ya). What the middle part of the phrase had been he wasn't sure but he didn't like to hear 'woman' and 'no' in the same sentence when he knew who the woman was. "Speak in English." He bit out as he took a step forward his ears going back on his head. "Especially if you're gonna insult Kagome by not even using her name."

Onaconah's son opened his eyes wide looking completely shocked as did Miroku and Sango both.

"Yeah." Inuyasha continued his voice blunt. "I know you actually speak English Hakan, you can't hide it anymore."

"You knew?" The demon spoke softly as he looked at the dog demon before him wearily his eyes darting between Inuyasha, Inuyasha's followers, his father and the equally surprised crowd of men.

"Surprised?" Inuyasha's voice was filled with his own barely concealed contempt for this man's words.

"You understand our language?" Hakan spoke as if he had not heard Inuyasha speak. His pupils dilating as he gave the other man a calculating look.

"I learn fast."

The young Cherokee inhaled deeply through his nose as he tried to stand his ground against the much larger demon before him. "How did you figure it ou—."

"Hakan." Onaconah's voice broke into the clearing stopping any further words between the two men. "Now not time."

The young man's face broke out into a surprised wince at the gentle reprimand and he stepped back looking at the ground almost apologetically. "E do da." Hakan's voice spoke the word for father as if it was an apology.

"It okay," Onaconah smiled slightly looking from Inuyasha to Hakan, neither man too sure who the older man was talking to and trying to reassure. Whoever the man was talking to however, both men found themselves silent as they looked at Onaconah whose face was once again plastered to the jewel.

"Onaconah?" Kagome whispered out his name seeming to have ignored both men and allow the issue to drop quite effectively. "Go ahead—," She pressed him as she motioned with the orb in her hands beckoning him to take it. "I want to see."

The old demon looked up at her for a moment staring into her sparkling grey eyes. There seemed to be so much confidence in those eyes as if this girl knew nothing and yet knew everything all in the same breath. A strange state of being that she appeared to also accept and embrace without question. Onaconah smiled gently at her, his heart warming even as fear still welled up within the pit of his stomach. There was something just oddly comforting about her face; about that strange state between knowledge and ignorance that she seemed to float within. "Is it possible?" He started to ask her but didn't wait for an answer before he reached forward with shaking but brave fingers.

The orb glowed brighter the closer his clawed fingers came into contact with it and the men in the clearing all seemed to gasp collectively in anticipation. They had seen what this girl's power had done to Adahy and now the tribes leader was going to touch the orb this girl had empowered of his own free will. It seemed insane—Onaconah seemed completely insane.

The older man's fingertips had just barely touched the orb before the power inside of it seemed to stir just slightly, a gaseous cloud of mixing black and white just beneath the surface of the orb lighting up like lightning in a thunderstorm. Onaconah hesitated only once more before he drew his face into a determined frown that seemed to say 'screw it' and took the orb into his grip. It flashed once with a brilliance none could quite comprehend and then fizzled as it calmed back down fading into a bright yet somehow muted white. He breathed deeply for some minutes, the wrinkles around his eyes drawing tight making him appear younger as he held his face in taunt shock. "It possible?" He whispered once more as if he didn't believe he had just touched the orb without dying.

"I think it is." Kagome replied despite the qualities of the question that had been rhetorical.

"Can I—," Onaconah lifted his head towards her looking like a little boy. "Will it work?"

"It should," She told him honestly as she stood from the ground where she had been kneeling and motioned for him to stand as well. Onaconah obeyed without preamble and holding the orb in front of him stood still as if unsure of what he was to do next. "You should try it." Kagome encouraged gently as she tried her best to sound reassuring. "I think if you use it like the other orb it'll work."

"Like the other one?" Onaconah mumbled out as his face grew slack again and the wrinkles came back to his flesh causing his skin to appear more like the bark off a tree than actual skin. "Just like other." He whispered out again before looking up into her eyes for more reassurance only to be met with a turbulent storm that held no answer. That was one of the finer qualities of Kagome Dresmont's eyes. They were like two paths converging to meet in a yellowed wood. Both were suitable to travel upon and well known to both foot and paw alike but neither had any signs to tell you where they led. Kagome's eyes held no signs, much knowledge like both worn footpaths but no sign telling which way was right and which way was wrong.

Feeling lost for just a moment, his old eyes turned to the orb watching as the white color danced with the black ever so slightly within it. "_It's beautiful_," He thought as the white and black cloud of colors began to merge mixing into one gray puffed up cloud. "A_ storm_." He realized as the cloud turned over on itself flowing in a small tight circular formation. "J_ust like her eyes_."

He closed his eyes against the sight tightening his fingers on the surface of the glass as he searched as he had learned from his father long ago. He felt the pulsating heat of her power and marveled as it pushed against the crystal underneath his fingertips begging him to be released so it might serve its purpose. With a long exhale he allowed the power into his fingertips and gasped as it practically burned his veins not from its purified quality but instead from its sheer vitality. It felt like an inferno of power that scorched his veins in a way he never thought possible making the old orb look like child's play.

Concentrating, he directed the power to the best of his capabilities routing it through every nerve, vein, and artery in his body until he felt it enter his throat, resting there until there was enough energy collected to do the job he had in mind. It was only a matter of seconds before enough of the power had been gathered and he resisted the urge to gulp as he felt it swell within his throat. It was a familiar sensation that he had experienced several hundred times before but now something felt different. "_It stronger_." He told himself as he barely managed to hold the power in. "_It so much stronger_."

With eyes still closed tight, he forced himself to relax his jaw so he could open his mouth and allow the power he had collected from the orb to flow from his trachea shooting out into the clearing as a giant beam of light likened to the one Kagome had produced in order to save herself from Manten. The whole of the clearing lit up as the beam of light entered the sky reaching so far above their heads that they weren't sure where it ended until it suddenly seemed to overflow energy plummeting back towards them in a dome shaped curve.

All around the clearing men who had not seen this phenomenon in years and others who had not seen it to this capacity since before they had been one tribe, gasped in amazement. All eyes watched that power as it came into being, a beam of beaconing light that fell over the entirety of the cove like a curtain falling from a maiden's hand as she shuts her window. The mysterious liquid fabric of Kagome Dresmont's bottled power encompassed them in a shimmering semi-translucent mass of protection. The Indians and pirates alike gasped in astonishment as the barrier came to completion guarding them from no foe and separating them from no enemy instead, it only served to encompass them in a warm blanket that they could only associate with its creator and the power's source.

Still holding the orb in his old hands Onaconah sealed off his throat's passageway stopping any further power from being tempted into leaving the jewel as he carefully closed his month. The last of the energy to leave his month made its way to the very top of the dome that covered them becoming part of the curved shape. For a moment the dome glowed sensing its own completion before it seemed to settle becoming translucent to everyone but Kagome who could still see the shimmer of its fabric like quality with her gifted eyes.

Onaconah inhaled deeply as his shaking hands took in a barrier far larger than any he had ever created. It not only covered and protected all his men but covered the entirety of the half mile wide and quarter mile deep cove as well as the two ships that bobbed out in the harbor. "_Impossible_." He told himself as he looked at the giant barrier in complete amazement before allowing his eyes to travel to the orb in his hands watching as the smoky quality of its inner power continued to mix. "_There still power left_." He realized looking into it. "_I could make barrier even bigger_."

"To know if it really works," Kagome suggested from beside him her bright grey eyes matching the storm within the orb. "You'll have to retract it."

For a moment, Onaconah found himself fixated on those eyes. He never would have guessed four days before that his decision to call her 'Storm Eyes' when he had trouble pronouncing her name would have been so fated. "You right, Storm Eyes." He whispered to her as he brought the orb above his head and closed his eyes. With a deep inhale through his nose he opened the channels in his fingers once more before tilting back his head and opening his mouth.

The energy of the barrier around them began to slowly move in reaction to his opened mouth. The dome rotating in a giant circle that picked up more and more speed the longer Onaconah waited. It wasn't long before the dome began to race around them at the speeds of a tornado, which slowly lifted from the ground instead of lowering towards it. The once clear barrier became tinted with white as the dome retracted moving upwards hastily as the energy continued to circle, coiling like a serphant into a cylinder at the very top of the dome. For a moment it merely whipped around above them growing tighter and tighter and moving faster and faster, a cyclone made completely out of energy that danced above their head. And then, like a flash of lightening it shot downwards hitting Onaconah at point blank range, sailing down his throat finding the pathway of his veins, nerves, and arteries once more as it shot down both his arm to both sets of fingers following the natural passageway until it found its way back within the jewel. The jewel glowed brightly as the energy finally came back to proper home before dimming in the old demon's fingers as if nothing had ever happened.

Onaconah coughed the second the power completely finished making its way through his body and gasped for breath. All around him men watched on in silence trying to determine if their leader was in fact okay or in harm's way. For several seconds, the outcome seemed to be leaning in the least favorable direction as Onaconah coughed and brought one hand away from the jewel to cover his face.

Hakan took a tentative step forward with an outstretched hand looking prepared to grab hold of his father should the older man need any assistance. Onaconah raised the hand holding the orb towards Hakan before the boy could think to try however, his coughing seeming to stop as the hand covering his face moved downwards to rub at his throat. "That different." He whispered to the boy but something in his voice sounded astonished and grateful. "I never—." He started to speak but his voice froze in his throat as he turned to look at Kagome with watery eyes. "It impossible." He told her but smiled none the less. "But it work."

Kagome's face broke into a giant smile as she clapped her hands together in front of her face and laughed. "I'm so glad."

Her words rang out in the clearing as the tension was finally broken and Indian/Pirate alike began to celebrate. Loud calls filled the clearing as the men chanted Onaconah's name with pride and happiness, the hate of the past seeming to melt away as new understandings and feelings came into fruition. Holding the orb to his chest Onaconah smiled brightly as he took in the sight, the wrinkles around his eyes growing darker with his own happiness as men he hadn't seen stand next to each other in hundreds of years hugged and laughed, talking in hurried voices as they made plans for both the future and now. "_I never thought._" He told himself silently as tears welled in his eyes. "_I see such a thing again_."

Onaconah gulped feeling his knees start to go weak as he turned back to Kagome watching as the young girl looked at the chaos of celebrating men around her. She looked so young standing there with her hands clasped in front of her chest and her bright grey eyes fixated on the happiness all around her. The smile on her face was wide her teeth almost as bright as her eyes that shimmered excitedly.

"I," He tried to speak. "Sto," He stumbled over his words as he looked at her once more before looking down at the orb in his hands as if it shouldn't have existed. "Storm Eyes!" He managed to say her name loud enough to be heard over the laughter and new hope.

Kagome and her Captain both turned to look at him even though he had only called for her. For all of a second, he took the young couple in imaging all the great things they would do as long as they were by each others sides. They would unstoppable between his strength and her amazing capabilities. The world wouldn't even know what hit it when those two came to the peak of their game. In that moment, Onaconah was sure they would rule the world one day or at the very least fill it with children just as powerful as themselves.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he looked at them feeling so lucky to have met them, to have saved them, to have had the favor returned not only promptly but wholly. "Thank you." He spoke into the loud festivities as some men opened a keg and passed out mugs. "I thank you for everything." He took a deep breath that actually caught in his throat as images of his brother long lost and his granddaughter now saved came into his mind. "I owe you so—."

The brightness of her smile made him stop. "Onaconah," Her voice was crisp in the air. "You owe me nothing," She shook her head as if the thought of him owing her anything was amusing. "I only did what was right."

"You're so modest." Inuyasha grumbled from behind her and the young girl found the blush that rose to her face impossible to push back down.

The old demon smiled at the exchange watching as the girl turned her head away from the man demon society already saw as her mate.

"E do da?" Hakan spoke softly as he reached out and placed a hand on his father's shoulder drawing the man away from the two youths before him.

"Os da." Onaconah replied reassuringly to the unasked question as he patted his son's hand. "Everything is fine." He repeated the basic sentiment in English as he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with utter affection. "You may take no credit but make everything fine you do Storm Eyes and—," He turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Common Dog."

Inuyasha gave a modest smile as he heard Miroku cough behind him and shrugged before his face grew serious amongst the celebrating all around them. "There is one more matter that needs to be taken care of Onaconah." He spoke calmly but an inner turmoil seemed to already be forming in his deep and solemn eyes. "I need to check on my men, I haven't seen any of them yet." He spoke with a sharpness that caused Onaconah to sit up a little straighter as if just remembering the atrocities that had happened in this place.

He glanced at Miroku behind Inuyasha, his nose twitching as he took in the scent of the boy. "A-s-ga-ya?" He whispered and eyed Inuyasha for confirmation.

"Yes," A look of pride come over Inuyasha's face erasing the tension that had been flooding his features as he glanced back at Miroku. "My son."

"I am sorry." Onaconah bowed his head towards Inuyasha not looking the least bit surprised by Inuyasha's understanding of the term as the rest of the small sequestered group did.

"How did he know that gibberish means son?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Why are you asking me?" Miroku fired back as he leaned heavily on Sango his leg starting to throb.

"You're his son." She hissed back as Shippo standing at their feet looked back and forth with knitted eyebrows.

"She's right." The small kit threw in his two cents worth receiving a giggle from Kagome who was standing just close enough to hear and a subsequent glare from Miroku that stopped any further comment from the tiny kit.

Inuyasha gave the small group a look before he turned back to Onaconah's still bowed head. "Onaconah," He said stiffly as he brought a hand up to rub his face. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"My brother did this." The old man spoke causing everyone in the small circle to stop and watch as the old man bowed his head even lower not daring to look up. "I apologize for his wrong."

For several seconds the small group was silent, the sounds of celebrating all around them loud in their ears and yet barely heard as they watched Inuyasha stare at the bowed head. The dog demon licked his lips and sighed heavily as the sound of men already getting drunk reached his ears. "Don't." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't go apologizing for another person's mistakes."

Onaconah raised his head just slightly to look at the man before him. "But—."

"Besides—" Inuyasha continued ignoring the man blatantly as he glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye pausing as he watched her hoping she would spare him a glance. "_If she'd just look, then I'd know—I'd know where we stand at least._" He licked his lips ever so slightly, waiting only a heart beat more for her to turn and look at him but her eyes remained focused completely on Onaconah refusing to acknowledge him. "Kagome." He said her name preparing to finish his earlier sentence but paused for just barely a second as he took in the way her pupils seemed to shake as if she was fighting some unknown urge. "_Does she want to look?_" He questioned silently just as he realized he had been quiet for far too long. Clearing his throat he turned back to Onaconah trying to collect his thoughts. "Ano—," He slipped on his native tongue. "Kagome put an end to that shit, you know? It don't matter anymore."

"Yes." Onaconah raised his head to look at the other man seeming unconvinced if the tension in his shoulders was any judge. "That true but still—Adahy my brother," The old man looked down at the ground remorsefully. "As oldest it my job take responsibility for him, he young not wise, need time grow so have me correct mistakes."

Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes as he shook his head back and forth seeming amused suddenly. Ever so slightly he opened his eyes and looked down at the ground just as a flash of pain seemed to cross his face. "_Sesshoumaru_." He thought darkly as he inhaled sharply his mind filled with childhood memories of a man who hated him. Perhaps he was tired or his body was in a bit of pain or maybe he had simply come to the point where he no longer cared what the people around him knew or didn't know. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha looked up at Onaconah then and allowed the words to slip out uncensored. "I've never had the love for my brother that you do—."

Kagome's head snapped upwards as well as Sango's and Miroku's. The three people stared in wonder as Inuyasha continued as if he had not in fact just said something completely unknown, hidden, and before this very moment improbable.

"—but I guess I can understand a bit." Inuyasha turned and looked at Miroku missing the man's gaping expression as he jabbed his thumb towards his son. "I'd do the same for him, feel I was responsible in a way." He lowered the hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just don't go beating yourself up over it." He gave the man a lopsided smile with his tired drooping eyes. "Even for a demon life's just too short."

Onaconah finally found the ability to smile at Inuyasha's blunt words. "I'll try."

Inuyasha clicked his tongue before placing his hands on his hips with his elbows flared backwards. "Now as a Captain I need to assess my crew so—."

"I'm sorry," A man stepped forward cutting Inuyasha off and causing everyone to turn in his direction. "But I can't help but overhear."

"You?" Kagome pointed at the familiar face. "You're the guard from earlier."

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed in for the first time as he jumped up onto Sango's shoulder to get a better look. "You're Shiori's guard, you watch'd us."

"Yes." The guard acknowledge but still looked highly uncomfortable under the gaze of the green eyed child. "That was one of my jobs."

"Don't worry Captain!" Shippo exclaimed as he turned to look at Inuyasha with a bright smile on his face. "This guys okay, he was kind'a nice to me 'un Shiori. He never hurt us or nothin'."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the kit before giving a curt nod and turning towards the guard that had once served Adahy. "Speak." He commanded instantly not even bothering to ask the man any questions.

"Yes sir!" The man replied as he snapped to attention under the gaze. "I—um that is your men are o-o-n board, sir—at least um some of them are, yeah." He spoke rapidly little trickles of sweat going down the side of his face as Inuyasha maintained his stern glare. "We-e-um," He gulped visibly. "Left them in yer brig."

Inuyasha seemed to contemplate for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest once again as he gave the man a scrutinizing look. "What do you mean," He paused for just a second as he leaned forward, years of interrogating people giving him all the tools necessary to scare this guy shitless. "Some of them?"

The guard bent backwards without taking a step, trying to lean away from Inuyasha as far as he could as he wrung his hands in front of himself. "A few joined our ranks." He got out quickly, the look on his face seeming to say don't-kill-me-I'm-just-a-messenger.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in complete shock as he immediately drug his eyes around the clearing looking for any sign of his own men. "_I didn't see anyone that I can think of_." He told himself as he looked around quickly his nose working overtime to find any familiar scents. "_Who would have? I'm on good terms with my men, well, for the most part._"

"They said they were only loyal to the current Captain and that Adahy was the current Captain." The guard shrugged as he spoke trying to appear indifferent but his shaking hands getting in the way of his aloft tone. "So they joined our ranks."

"Typical," Inuyasha grumbled as he turned towards Miroku. "Can you think of anyone?"

"None that matter." Miroku spoke evenly as his dark eyes surveyed the celebrating mass. "I think right now we should focus on the ones that're locked up."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a look but decided it was for the best. "Yeah," He turned back to the guard. "So the rest are on the ship?" He pressed the guard his body appearing only slightly more relaxed as he towered over the smaller man.

"Yes," The increasingly tiny looking bobcat nodded. "Except for your officers."

"You mean these two?" Inuyasha pointed behind him at Sango and Miroku who both waved pointedly with matching dry expressions on their faces.

The demon gave them a surprised look and opened his mouth to speak only to come up short. "Well—um yeah." He admitted after some seconds of doing his best impersonation of a fish as he took in the state of Miroku's body knowing that he was part of the crew that had done the damage. "But also um—there's two more."

"Two more?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in curiosity, his hair bristling as he tried to imagine who they might be and more importantly if they had been tortured like Sango and Miroku.

"I couldn't pronounce their names for my life but a—," The guard frowned as he thought, the sweat that was trickling down the side of his face now starting to look more like a small waterfall as Inuyasha stared him down. "Ye-r-r carpenter," He got out as he licked his lips nervously. "And a-um rigger we were using them for repairs—well the carpenter," He rattled off shifting from foot to foot as the Captain before him grew sterner. "The rigger not so much he was pretty angry and—didn't speak English—well um," The man scratched one eyebrow, an obvious nervous habit. "I think he was speaking another language—it was hard to tell."

A smirk formed on Inuyasha's face and he leaned away from the younger man allowing his arms to drop to his sides as he chuckled openly. "Ringing any bells Miroku?" He turned towards his son and laughed outright.

Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth as a large smile broke out on his face. "I can only think of two."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed as he turned back to the bobcat guard. "Myoga and Totosai." He supplied waiting for recognition to come across the boy's face. "Was that the names?"

The guard looked at him with confusion at the sudden change in pace. "I think so—." He nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip appearing paranoid. "Would you like me to take you to them—and then the crew?"

"Are the keys for the Shikuro the same?" Inuyasha questioned hurriedly.

"Yes!" The guard nodded hastily as he grabbed for a ring of keys at his side and sifted through it quickly. "I have the key here." He spoke hurriedly as he pulled a key Inuyasha recognized off the chain and handed it to the Captain.

"Hm," Inuyasha hummed key now in hand as he tilted his chin back in thought, his eyes darting around as if looking for something external that wasn't real but only in his mind. After a few minutes of thought he looked over at Miroku bringing one hand to rest against his chin with his pointer finger and thumb forming a gun that children often used in pretend play. "Why don't you and Sango head onto the ship so you can see the crew," He commanded handing Miroku the familiar key. "Get a headcount going and I'll go after the other two."

Miroku made a point of thinking about it for several seconds before looking down at his leg. "I think that's best—," He glanced at Sango for her approval getting a slight nod in the process.

"The sooner he sits the better though." She spoke up giving the Captain a stern look that caused the man to break out in a smile.

"I know better than to go against the likes of you." His words were harsh but his smile and playful tone spoke otherwise. "If the table for shares is still in one piece take that out," He directed her before turning his attention back to Miroku to finish. "That way you can sit while you work." He finished quickly before turning towards the silent demon some feet away from him. "Onaconah?"

The old man nodded sharply. "Yes."

"If any of my men are hurt can you—," He tapped his chin trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "I don't know—you got a doctor around?"

"I have one ready," Onaconah said without thought. "If need."

"Thank you." Inuyasha spared the man a grin before turning towards Miroku expectantly. "I'll be there as soon as I get the old men. Onaconah here will go with you," He turned towards Onaconah briefly to see if his words were true, the old man nodded the go ahead and without preamble he turned back to Miroku. "If anyone's hurt his guys will be on it—." He trailed off for a second as he looked at Miroku's injuries once more a small pang in his chest causing him to clear his throat roughly. "Have them look at you the second you get a chance, you got that?" He eyed his son seriously, even though he would have liked for Miroku to be looked at first he knew it wouldn't go over well with the crew if there were other men in rougher perhaps life threatening shape. And right now, Miroku's injuries were not life threatening only inconvenient.

"Right." Miroku chuckled as he leaned against Sango and motioned for her to help him turn around. "Let's go Sango," The woman gave him a gentle nod before he turned towards the small kit. "Shippo, I'll need your help with the books, can you do that?" He asked as the little boy perched on Sango's shoulder nodded his head briskly while they walked away.

Kagome glanced around nervously as she watched the three go. "_Miroku didn't say anything to me—should I follow?_" She glanced at the Captain behind a curtain of thick black hair hoping he wouldn't notice her. "_Should I just go with them, would he notice or care?_" A blush formed on her cheeks even though no thoughts crossed her brain. It was almost like she couldn't even bring herself to think about the incident; about the ki—

"You ready Kagome?"

She flushed brighter as her thoughts were interrupted by the very proprietor of them. Turning towards him she looked into his bright gold eyes and for all of a single second searched them for any answers—she found none. "Um—," She tried to speak but found her throat a little dry. "Yes?" She forced out trying to sound confident but she was sure her voice didn't come across that way.

"Alright then," Inuyasha turned towards the guard appearing tall and almost militant in her eyes. It was like he was a different man as he quickly shifted into the role he knew better than any other: a Captain. "Take me to my crew." He ordered the guard and Kagome didn't know of anything else to do but follow.

-break-

Inuyasha stood in front of the small hut that was next to the Shikuro his eyes taking in the many, many locks that separated the people inside from the people outside. Beside him Kagome glanced at the locks that covered the shack as well. "_They really didn't want these two to get out._" She thought to herself with a grimace before glancing over at the Captain who was watching the guard approach the hut with mild interest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noticed her glance but despite his curiosity forced himself to ignore her inquisitive eyes. "_I need to focus on Totosai and Myoga—they could be hurt just like Miroku was, maybe worse._" He shook his head pushing the thought away. "_Think logically Inuyasha_," He told himself forcefully. "_The guard said that they were working on the ship, so they have to be in good health—well Totosai has to be at least_." He reasoned before huffing as he watched the guard pull out the giant ring of keys from around his neck.

The small bobcat demon sifted through the keys until he found the one that matched the first lock he needed to open. Carefully, he closed his eyes holding the key in front of him pushing his demon energy into it until it started to glow. Inuyasha raised a brow at the sight but didn't question it as the demon took a deep breath and opened his eyes before putting the key in the padlock and turning it as it glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the light subsided and the lock fell opened with a soft click.

"That's interesting." Inuyasha muttered causing Kagome to turn and raise a delicate brow.

"What was that?" She asked her voice low as the demon recovered the padlock from the chains and tossed it on the ground before looking for the next key.

"A demon lock." Inuyasha offered as the clanking of the keys being sifted through caused his ears to twitch. "His demonic energy ties to the key so that even if you tried to pick the lock it wouldn't open; it'll only open if his demonic energy is being used." He informed as he watched the guard insert the next key into the next padlock. "It's really clever and good for security—I wonder why they didn't do that to Sango and Miroku or the Shikuro's brig for that matter?" He allowed his voice to trail off as the demon guard undid the next padlock dropping it to the ground with the first before going for the next key.

Not sure how to respond to the Captain's words Kagome wrung her hands together as she watched the next padlock easily drop to the ground leaving only two more remaining.

"They probably think those two are insane." Inuyasha spoke up suddenly catching Kagome off guard.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha snickered slightly. "If they're willing to go to this much trouble to keep Myoga and Totosai inside then those two must have really freaked them the fuck out." He chuckled as he spoke knowing from years of experience that Western demons were often confused by the customs of his two very eastern friends. After all, the place he had been raised for the first few years of his life had been a lot different than anything he had ever encountered in the west. "_I think the only thing I really retained besides the language," _He mused to himself_. "Was a love for fish and the need to be clean—_." He glanced down at his very dirty body and grimaced. "_Compared to some of the customs those two still adhere to,"_ He pushed his own dirty body out of his mind. "_I'm normal_."

"I guess that makes sense." Kagome nodded feeling a little more comfortable as she took in the Captain's almost nonchalant appearance. "_Maybe, it was just the heat of the moment_ _after all._" She told herself as another lock met the ground. "_But if that's the case,"_ She eyed him as she watched Inuyasha look at the door with his arms crossed over his chest and his fingers tapping against his sleeve in impatience. _"Then how do I feel about that?_"

The last lock fell to the ground with a resounding thud and the guard stepped to the side motioning for Inuyasha who dropped his hands to his sides and took a step forward only to stop. "Stay put." He looked over his shoulder at Kagome as he gave her the firm command while raising his hand to reiterate his point. "I'm going in alone."

Not surprised that he wanted her to stay Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I'll be right here." She promised and amazed even herself that she actually was sure she would this time.

He gave her a knowing smile before turning back to the door and reaching for the handle not sure what to expect from the other side. Instinctively, he smelled the air that now flowed from cracked door of the hut, "_It doesn't smell of death_." He told himself as he inhaled. "_Or blood or even pain—it just smells like Totosai and Myoga_." Not wanting to get his hopes up he blocked the thoughts from his mind and carefully grabbed the makeshift handle and with one hard yank opened the door.

"Anata wa watashitachi ikite iru ni narimasen!" Myoga's voice pierced the air immediately as the limited light from the moon and some of the still burning fires allowed him to see inside. Standing up yet still shackled was none other than Myoga, only four of his six arms actually chained the other two free. "Totosai-kun to watashi wa seppuku o komitto shimasu."

Inuyasha blanched at the words unable to speak. "_Commit suicide, you want to commit suicide,"_ He felt his jaw fall open. "What_ the hell Myoga?_"

"Jordan daro?" Totosai mumbled from beside him sounding for lack of a better term like a whinny toddler as he sat on the ground his own shackles around his hands and feet as he looked at his friend from the corner with large tears running down his face. "Myoga-kun onegai!"

"Totosai-kun wa," Myoga continued as he brought his two free hands high in the air making two tight fist that he pumped upwards. "Butsu butsu iu-na." Despite the fact that no one but Inuyasha understood the man, he still came across as sounding inspirational to the none Japanese speakers outside.

"Kowai yo." Totosai responded as the tears ran almost comically down his face. "Watashi ga hoshī subete no fune o shūsei suru kotodesu."

Inuyasha felt his eye twitch as he listened to the man's words. "_All you want is to fix the ship?" _He internally grumbled as he looked between the two men one who wanted to kill himself with honor and the other who was practically crying at the suggestion_. "Why am I not surprised?_"

"Baka," Myoga threw back in the other man's face as he shook one of his free fists. "Ittenna-yo!"

The dog demon watched on with an almost regretful face; regret for ever having opened the door that is. "_What is wrong with these two, it's like they want people to think they're crazy?" _He frowned as he listened to the conversation quickly unfold as Myoga attempted to convince Totosai to commit suicide for Inuyasha's honor. "_Maybe_ _I've been in the west too long but these two sound downright insane_." He thought to himself as he watched Myoga shake a fist at Totosai as he told him to stop complaining in their native tongue.

As Inuyasha watched on however, he couldn't help a warm feeling that settled in his stomach and then wormed its way up higher to his heart. Insane these two men maybe but they were the only people in the world that truly knew him, everything about him, they had always been with him from the moment he was born—his very first cry they had heard.

"Seppuku ga sono kotaedesu." Myoga continued to yell as Inuyasha took a step forward into the dimly lit room and snorted loudly.

"No one's committing seppuku." He spoke quietly his fondness seeping into his voice without his consent. "Myoga-jii-jii, Totosai-jii-jii."

Both old men froze and turned to him relief and disbelief and happiness filling their eyes as they took in the sight of the pup they had practically raised after his father and mother had died. "Inuyasha-sama wa," The old Totosai was the first to react to the words as he looked at the large figure before him. "Anatadesu ka?

"Yes, it's me," Inuyasha answered the question easily as he took another step into the hut covering up his fond look with a scowl. "Now speak English."

"We—." Myoga began as he dropped the two free hands to his sides with the other four and opened his mouth flabbergasted. "Inuyasha-sama we thought-to yuu dead."

"Well I'm alive and right here." Inuyasha opened his hands up to show off his very much alive body. "As you can see—," He motioned to his body with one hand. "No worse for wear."

"Arigato kami-sama." Totosai whispered as his earlier fake tears turned to real ones, thankfulness overflowing from his eyes as he dropped to his knees looking at Inuyasha as if he was a god come to life.

"Don't go thanking kami-sama so easily." Inuyasha grunted with a shake of his head before motioning both men out of the dark. "Now come on, you'll go blind if you stay in here too long."

"Hai!" Myoga whispered as he used one of his free arms to wipe at his own tears. "Yokatta."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha groaned but both Totosai and Myoga knew it was fake. "I'm glad too, now speak English!"

The two men looked at each other their breeding and culture making them naturally reserved. There would be no grand hug or words about a 'son' they would never have or a master who had given them the job of protecting his son, being proud. Instead, they put on matching strong faces with eyes filled to the brim with devotion and relief. "Yes sir!" They said together as they followed Inuyasha out of the hut tall and proud.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head as he stepped out of the hut towards the guard who looked at him perplexed.

"So," The man ventured carefully. "They're not crazy?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha gave him a truly confused look as he stopped with Myoga and Totosai behind him.

"Kagome-sama!" Myoga cried out upon seeing Kagome standing only a few scant feet away.

"English!" Inuyasha threw back but the two old men were already too focused on the young girl to hear anything Inuyasha might have to say. In exasperation the dog demon turned back to the guard and rubbed his temple. "What were you saying?"

"Well," The man cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "We thought—they were speaking in tongues."

Inuyasha sighed loudly his eyes closing as if he was greatly strained. "This is why," He grumbled not even bothering to look at either Myoga or Totosai who were now in front of him fawning over Kagome. "I wanted you to always speak English."

-break-

Kagura looked around herself in the small dungeon of the ship taking in the steel bars before her with only mild interest. "_Pathetic_," She told herself for what felt like the hundredth time. "_I could break-u them easy_." She thought with a slight shrug as she leaned back and glanced over at her companion; watching the old woman with knowledgeable ruby eyes. She had been down in the dungeon with the small frail woman for the better part of what she assumed had been a week and during that time she had found out almost nothing about the woman's origin—not for lack of trying that is.

The wind enchantress turned her head and glared at the back of the current guard's head, trying to convey her great distaste for the little human man with just the death spirit's powerful eyes as her weapon. She noticed the man shudder after several seconds and smirked to herself in satisfaction. This little man was easy to intimidate she had noticed over his past few shifts watching the old woman and herself.

Tapping her nails against a piece of the steel bars she leaned back and crossed her legs her torn kimono, which was draped around her with a makeshift obi she had devised out of rope, coming up short at her knees. "_I could kill him right-to now._" She muttered internally continuing to tap her nails against the bars watching as sweat began to trickle down the old man's neck. "_It's almost-to easy_," She mused, chuckling to herself as she began to bounce her foot unconsciously.

"Miss."

Kagura started at the sound of the old raspy voice turning her head gingerly around to get a look at the old woman who was now staring at her with one kind ancient eye. "Yes Kaede-sama?" She spoke without realizing her choice of words but the woman didn't seem to mind them let alone look at her as if they were strange.

"Those eyes you have," The old woman spoke a slight smile curving the corner of her lips. "They're a lovely shade of red."

Kagura frowned and gave the woman a scrutinizing look. "Thank yuu."

The old woman nodded her head slightly before speaking once more. This time her words were not directed at Kagura. "Don't you think they're lovely, Richard?"

Kagura turned around hastily so as to see the man's reaction her ruby eyes catching him just in time to see his whole body stiffen.

"Miss Cummings." The man mumbled but didn't turn around keeping his eyes straight forward as he minded his post.

"You'll have to forgive him." The old woman went on. "He's a nervous creature."

"Miss Cummings." He repeated again his body turning into a smaller and smaller ball the more worried he became.

"Mr. Dresmont." The woman threw back the use of the proper name. "I know for a fact that no one of 'portance is on the ship right now, you told me so by being here." She smiled smugly. "They only put you on guard duty when they leave the ship, Richard." She changed back to his first name once more.

Her words caused Kagura to perk up, her interest in the conversation increasing tenfold. "_Kaede-sama used his first name, how strange?_" She thought as she looked back and forth between them, the death spirit's normally perceptive eyes not giving her any clues. "_They talk like-u they know each other_." She licked her lips and glanced around the small cell keeping an ear opened for the conversation to continue. "_Dresmont-sama has brought her things since I've been in here_." She noted as she took in the water bucket and waste bucket that the man both brought and emptied as well as the bowl of oranges he had smuggled in that was now emptied. "_Even the little-u stool Kaede-sama is sitting on—I bet he gave it to her too._"

"So now is the time." The old woman continued causing Kagura to turn away from her musings on the relationship between guard and prisoner and move back to the strange conversation.

"Time for what-o?" She butted in as she watched Miss Cummings, the death spirit's eyes telling her nothing about the old woman other than she glowed naturally all the time indicating she had some supernatural powers but not much. "_Probably basic healing abiur—abil-ll-ities._" She struggled to push the 'l' through the sentence allowing it to catch in her mind.

"The time to talk of course," The woman looked at her with her one good eye seeming to gleam in the frail light. "About who you are and why you have those eyes."

Kagura felt herself shy away, self-conscious from the woman's words. She brought a hand up to touch her face just slightly, her fingers padding over her skin before dropping once more. "What-o yuu know about this?" She asked, the confidence that normally stayed in her voice turning into a stutter of confusion.

"I know many things—," Kaede replied her voice even and focused. "For one," She looked down at the ground gazing in interest as a little bit of water that had become trapped in the brig with them slid as the ship bounced up and down in the harbor. "You are not a western demon."

Kagura pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "_What-to the hell?_" She thought to herself, her mind momentarily growing uneasy as she watched the one eyed woman looking down at the shifting puddles of water. "Okay," She spoke her own voice even and surprisingly clam. "Yuu've got-to my attention Kaede-sama—how?"

"Well," Kaede replied smoothly as she slowly looked away from Kagura, giving her a little grin. "I've met an easterner before you see and you, my dear." She pointed at Kagura with one wrinkled hand. "Have the same accent."

Kagura blinked in surprise, the information startling her. Eastern demons very rarely came over to this side of the world and when they did they tended to hide, not wanting to make themselves known because of differences in cultural opinion. If this woman had really met an eastern demon and found out of that demon's origins, then the demon him/herself must have been very confident in themselves. "Yuu met-to an eastern demon?"

"Yes," Kaede nodded her head as she carefully watched the woman in front of her studying the girl for any clues about her presence and if she really was who Kaede assumed her to be. "I get the feeling you might know him."

Her words made Kagura's face set into a deep and long frown. "Tell-u me the eastern demon's name-u." She said darkly as she thought of her reason for being here, what she was looking for, and how this woman might be able to help her.

"All in good time." Kaede evaded as she brought a hand up to rub absently at her shoulders. "First, I want to know why you have a death spirit's eyes."

The wind demon snorted at her question crossing her arms over her chest in contempt. "So I can see of course."

"Dear child," Kaede spoke softly while shaking her head back and forth. "No one takes a death spirit's eyes just to see," Her words weren't cold but something in them sounded almost rude. "It is a very painful process—one only takes the eyes," She blinked slowly. "If they have damn good reason too."

Kagura gulped, "_I get-to the feelin' that seein' her cuss is a novelty-y_." She told herself as she slowly licked her lips. "Yuu shouldn't talk-u of this now." She spoke as she directed her eyes towards Mr. Dresmont trying to convey that this wasn't a conversation they should have in front of their present company.

"Do not worry," Kaede brushed her off easily as she too glanced at Kagome's father giving the man a kind smile. "He's trustworthy."

If it was possible, Mr. Dresmont sunk lower in his chair at the kind words.

"The life of his daughter," Kaede continued as her mind only briefly wandered to Inuyasha and Kagome wondering if everything was going according to plan. "Depends on this conversation."

"Miss Cummings?" Mr. Dresmont turned around finally, his eyes full of panic. "What are you talking about—," His voice was full of concern and interest as his daughter's life entered the balance of the conversation. "What's going on with her eyes?"

"These are no ordinary eyes Mr. Dresmont," Kaede supplied as she gazed at the younger using his full name once more as a sign of respect. "They see what cannot be seen, they find what cannot be found." Her words were cryptic but somehow highly informative. "In the demon world they are a prized possession but they come at a heavy price." Kaede stood at her words and walked over to a nearby water bucket that had been graciously brought to them by Mr. Dresmont. "They say the pain of receiving a death spirit's eyes is the equivalent of being slowly boiled alive."

"I think-ku it," Kagura spoke trying to maintain some of her earlier prowess. "More like being burned alive-e."

"Hm?" Kaede let the noise leave her throat as she drank some of the warm water from the bucket, cupping it between her hands and scoping it up into her mouth. She frowned and smacked her lips at the taste of it before standing back up straight. "I'd love some tea." She mumbled out as she walked across the cell before sitting back down on her small stool that Mr. Dresmont had kindly brought her as well.

"Oh," Mr. Dresmont immediately stood and looked up the staircase leading to the next deck where the kitchen was. "I can try to get you some Miss Cummings." He told her his voice kind and thoughtful. "If they're gone I can sneak into the kitchen easily."

Kaede waved her hand at the much younger man and gave him a genuine smile. "Do not do anything that would put you at any more risk." She commanded him motioning for him to sit back on his stool outside the steel bars. "Tea is a luxury and right now my current accommodations are not—," She continued watching him take his seat once more with proud eyes. "I can accept this."

He nodded in return as he tried to get back into a comfortable position but still didn't look convinced.

"So dear girl," Kaede continued as she looked at Kagura with one narrowed eye. "Why did you go to so much trouble to obtain those eyes?"

Kagura was silent for a moment as she watched the woman. "_She knows somethin'_," She thought as she shifted almost uncomfortably. "_She's not-to askin' to find out, she's tryin' to verify_." Kagura leaned back against the bars of the cell giving the woman a dark look. "Why do yuu want to know?"

"It's just curious is all—," The old woman shrugged as she spoke. "Most people who get those eyes get them for a distinct reason." She smiled non-threateningly but the grin came off a little too predatory for Kagura's liking. "So why—what's your reason?"

"Why should I tell-u yuu?" The wind demon fired back as she pressed herself more firmly against the bars as if she might be able to push herself all the way onto the other side.

"Because," Kaede leaned forward, this time her expression actually that of someone who was non-threatening. "I might be able to help."

Kagura watched Kaede for several minutes as she thought, attempting to figure out the strange woman's angle if there was any. "_I know Kaede-sama knows about-to the death spirit-o eyes_." She told herself firmly. "_How to get them so I can assume Kaede-sama know-u their power-o_." Kagura bit the inside of her cheek. "_If Kaede-sama knows what-to they're used for then—Kaede-sama already has a good idea of why I got-to them. That means_," She inhaled deeply through her nose a light breeze filling the room as she did so. "_Kaede-sama either really-y wants to help-pu me or Naraku want-to her to get information on me_." She frowned darkly at the thought as she exhaled, the breeze growing and pushing through the limited space. "_Either way—I'll have-u to play my cards real close to my chest-to_." She concluded with a nod before offering up the most minimal of information. "I'm looking for-u something. That's what they're used for, right?"

Kaede smiled, the look on her face making Kagura feel distinctly uncomfortable. "The Shikon no Tama, I can assume?"

Kagura actually felt her mouth drop open at the statement but quickly tried to cover it up the best she could. "Possibly."

The old woman merely smiled at her cover-up before pressing onwards as if Kagura had actually said 'yes' instead. "What do you want with such a jewel?"

"I didn't-to say I wanted it." Kagura fired back quickly, glancing to her side for just a second to see Mr. Dresmont watching the two women with avid interest.

"But you had a shard." He blurted out the second they made eye contact as if sensing that now was his time to become part of the conversation. "And you claimed you could see them because of—." His voice trailed off as she glared at him those eyes seeming to become impossibly lethal.

"I see." Kaede whispered. "So you are looking for the jewels."

Kagura growled and turned back around mentally swearing to deal with the little nervous man later. "So what if-fu I am?"

"I'd say that's a good reason to want such eyes," Kaede continued on once again appearing to ignore the question completely as she spoke. "But I don't think it's your real reason."

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she watched the woman, waiting to see if she would say anything else. After several seconds of staring at each other Kaede closed her good eye with a soft smile of almost motherly affection but remained quiet and knowing. "_How_," Kagura asked herself as she felt a bead of sweat form on her brow not from the hot sun, which was slowly baking the ship but from her own nervousness. "_How does Kaede-sama know?_" She slowly licked her lips just as the bead of sweat turned into a trickle that rushed down the side of her face. "_If-fu_ _Kaede-sama was workin' for Naraku would she know this much?"_ Somehow Kagura got the feeling that she wouldn't. "_Who is this woman?_" Slowly, Kagura stood from her spot and looked down at Kaede feeling very much threatened. "What-o yuu know?" She bluntly asked waiting for the woman to respond before she acted.

"Like I said before," Kaede spoke her eyes still shut. "I think I know the man you truly seek—," Her eyes opened slowly and Kagura felt a pit form in her stomach. "The only other eastern demon I know on this side of the world right now."

The wind demon gritted her teeth, "_Could it-to be?"_ She wondered as she felt her hands start to tremble in her lap. "_Demo—how would Kaede-sama know that-to I'm lookin' for-u him_?" Kagura reasoned as she bit her lip and gave the other woman a dark look. "What's his name?"

Kaede didn't say anything for a long while as she watched Kagura tower above her, her expression amused. Finally, she closed her eye once more and moved her neck in a slow circle popping some of the stiffening joints before she opened her eye and looked directly into the eyes of a death god, her own iris appearing just as deadly. "Inuyasha."

-break-

"Everyone accounted for?" Inuyasha asked as he stood next to Miroku two days later watching as his son sat on board the Shikuro in front of the small table he normally used for handing out shares. Presently, the table had a roster of the men they employed on it as well as Miroku's foot that was propped up for all intents and purposes to keep infection at bay.

"Yeah," Miroku nodded as he went down the list of names. Most of the names on the roster had a tiny unobtrusive check mark next to them others however, were completely crossed out. "The ones that are gonna stay with us anyway." He mumbled as he tapped the fingers of his good arm against one of the few names that had been crossed out by his quill.

Inuyasha nodded as he looked over the sheet. "Some of the men really decided to stay?" It was as much a question as it was a statement at the moment.

"Apparently," Miroku grumbled as he reached forward to put the sheet down wincing as his good arm strained against the action. "They actually liked the lifestyle here," He leaned back with a huff and glared at the still relatively useless appendage. "They got to know the other men and it seems became friends or something. How that happened is beyond me." He confided with just a bit of bite in his voice that was perfectly understandable.

Inuyasha shrugged as if to say 'what're we gonna do' and leaned his hip against the table being careful not to jar it since Miroku's leg was still propped up upon its surface. "Anyone important?" He asked as he tilted his head back and looked at the quickly falling night, the sound of Totosai working in the background coming to a close as the carpenter wound down for the evening having been working since well before dawn.

"Naw." Miroku replied honestly as he carefully moved his arm rotating his shoulder as the bandage that held it in place strained under the motion. He winced when the Captain flicked him in the back of the head and turned to glare at the older man sourly. "What was that for?"

"Stop messing with it." Inuyasha groused as he indicated the man's shoulder. "You keep doing that and it'll never heal."

Miroku huffed and left his arm alone but didn't say another word as he leaned back in his chair and looked out over the ship watching as Totosai arranged the wood he had been using for repairs so it wouldn't get all too wet if it rained.

The old demon had been working nonstop for the better part of the last week, the pirate Indians' having forced him to start repairs on the vessel they had damaged the very first day of his capture. Totosai, being unable to resist fixing up the ship he had been in charge of keeping afloat for the better part of sixty years, hadn't even argued with the enemy about it. Instead, he merely went to work as he always did without question. In a way, the old man's behavior had been a lucky break for the crew of the Shikuro because they wouldn't have to wait in port for near as long since the demon had already had a four almost five day head start before Inuyasha arrived.

"_Thank god for Totosai_," Miroku thought while he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the salty breeze. "This has been a very hard week." He spoke lightly but something in his words caught Inuyasha's attention

_"It's gonna be a hard day for ya, hard week at that," Captain Roberts said, the ghost of a smile on his translucent lips as he turned his eyes into the sun closing them as if to take in that warm radiance for just a moment. "That's how you like it though, isn't it?" _

The dog demon smiled as the memory faded into the back of his mind. "_Captain_." He mused as he looked out over the deck watching as Totosai stretched and yawned before walking towards a rather large pile of rope and situating himself within it to surprisingly sleep. "_Even back then you slept in the coils when you were working on a large section—before I was even Shikuro's Captain you did that_." He frowned so slightly that if someone had been looking at him they wouldn't have noticed it at all. "_It seems like so long ago that I wasn't this ship's Captain_." He frowned and looked away from Totosai, his eyes landing on the wooden staircase that was in the process of being waterproofed.

In his mind's eye however, the staircase was perfect and he could just imagine himself slowly scaling it, watching each foot as it stepped onto each wooden platform until he found himself at the top on the helm's deck. He could almost see it now, as his imaginary feet touched the crafted wooden floor of the deck, his Captain standing at the helm his bright blue eyes practically twinkling as he inhaled the sea air through a large welsh nose.

_"Remember to yell up ta the riggers," _He could almost hear the man command him_. "—gotta keep them informed about what yer gonna do."_

Inuyasha snorted nearly silently and shook his head as the voice echoed within his memory. "_The first man to ever really give me a shot at life._" He told himself as his mind drifted in and out of that far away place and time when he had not been a Captain but had aspired to be one as great as his own. "Captain," He whispered out and smiled clearly as the image of Captain Roberts and the helm faded away and he found himself once again standing next to Miroku on the Quarterdeck. "_You were right_," His smile became a smirk. "I do like 'em hard."

"What?" Miroku questioned as he tilted his chin back just far enough to see the Captain behind him. "You like what?"

"I said," Inuyasha leered down at Miroku giving the boy a suggestive and dirty look. "I like 'em hard."

Miroku shook his head and grumbled darkly, "There's something wrong with you."

"I know—," Inuyasha sighed and shook his head from side to side. "People been telling me that for years."

"Only years?" Miroku grumbled. "I was gonna go with centuries."

Inuyasha tilted his head back and laughed loudly at Miroku's sarcastic words feeling for the first time in days relaxed or at least as relaxed as he could be right now. "So how long till Totosai finishes the repairs?"

"Well Adahy's old men are helping us out," Miroku pursed his lips in thought as he tried to mentally tabulate the amount of time it should take with the Indian pirates making all the timber for them. "It should only be another day or two—those guys are great carpenters." He shrugged with one shoulder a very odd sight to behold. "Totosai says they're practically miracle workers."

"Yeah he mentioned that." Inuyasha muttered with a dry look as he glared over at the already sleeping Totosai. "_Sometimes I really wonder about him_." He thought sardonically before turning back to Miroku. "Doesn't mean they look any better in my book though."

Miroku snorted and gave his father a lopsided grin. "You still plotting murders?"

"And you're not?" Inuyasha grunted out as he motioned to Miroku's many healing wounds.

"Well," Miroku's face took on a very serious hue as he looked down at his leg studying the bandaging that had been done by the same Cherokee doctor who had treated the Captain days before. "I mean I gotta give them the benefit of the doubt on this one." His voice almost sounded apologetic. "You said that the jewel was messing with them and that Adahy's been—," He frowned as he tried to remember the word the Captain had used in his explanation. "Purified or whatever," The words sounded muffled to Inuyasha's ears as Miroku turned away and looked out across the small natural harbor to the moon that was hanging low in the sky. "Now, I mean, I could be mad at them but what good would it do?" He turned back to Inuyasha and sighed. "It's not like it was their fault technically."

Inuyasha grunted at Miroku's words and pushed himself away from the table careful not the jar it. "You sound like Kagome." He muttered out his mind drifting only momentarily to the girl in question before immediately shutting itself off unable to even allow himself to think about how he was going to handle that situation. They hadn't spoken about it in the past two days, they really hadn't even spoken except in passing, or with Sango and Miroku both present and at those times they had only discussed the major events that had transpired over the past couple of days_—_and the kiss, although major to Inuyasha_—_was not something he would be sharing anytime soon with anyone else. "_Man—this is—this is just messed up_." Closing his eyes he stifled a groan so Miroku wouldn't hear.

"You know." Miroku spoke from behind him, his voice light and completely unaware of the Captain's predicament. "I take that as a compliment." He quipped with a smug smile on his face. "After all, she's the one who saved us."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku's smug look and contemplated slapping him in his injured shoulder to see how the healing process was coming along however, the soft spot in his heart for Miroku panged as he watched the still injured boy catch a yawn in his hand and he relented. "You better get to bed." He told the younger man bluntly as he turned back around and leaned against the rail his eyes coming into contact with the crutch he had devised so Miroku could get around by himself.

"Imposing a bedtime now?" Miroku muttered as he stretched his good arm above his head only to grunt in pain and lower it. "Damn," He whispered as he looked at his bad shoulder glaring at it briefly before reaching for the crutch. "You haven't given me a bedtime since I was twelve." He continued as he carefully attempted to move his injured leg from the table Inuyasha immediately stepping towards him to help without being asked.

"I never gave you a bedtime." He threw back as he carefully wrapped his arms around Miroku's leg moving it off the table before setting it down on the ground with the utmost of care. "No weight on that." He commanded softly but if Miroku heard him he didn't acknowledge it.

"We always went to bed at the same time every night though." Miroku fired back keeping up with the banter as he stood from the chair putting all his weight on his good leg and the crutch under his good arm to support him.

Inuyasha's hands hovered over Miroku's arm for several seconds watching to make sure the boy had his balance before he spoke again. "That's because that's when I went to bed." He informed although most of his concentration was still on Miroku and not the present conversation.

"But you don't sleep." Miroku chuckled slightly his voice sounding as if he was about to be victorious. "_Deep breath Miroku_." He told himself as he took a step forward slowly with the crutch very much aware and thankful for Inuyasha's hand which was still hovering prepared to help.

"When you were little I did," The Captain spoke on autopilot as they slowly walked towards the small back hallway. "Otherwise you would have a nightmare and come running out of the cabin crying," He spoke in a rush of words that did nothing to match their current slow motion walk. "And I would have to pretend to hate you so the men wouldn't get mad since I was treating you different—god knows why," He shook his head as they neared the entrance to the back passageway making it through gingerly. "And then you would cry worse because you didn't understand why I was being cold." Inuyasha sighed heavily as they walked passed his door where he knew Kagome was currently occupying herself by arranging the cabin as he had asked her to in passing. "—it was a mess, so not wanting to deal with it I always went to bed when you did."

Miroku frowned as he continued to hop along towards the door to his cabin knowing that Sango was waiting for him on the other side, safe and sound in his bed. "How come I don't remember this?" He managed to ask through his own thoughts of Sango.

Inuyasha shrugged as they reached the door. "You either blocked it out or I'm making it up—," He supplied gruffly but his amusement with the whole story was evident on his face. "Not sure which."

Miroku smiled at the words as he reached for the door handle using it to hold himself up for a second as he glared at the Captain. "I should be more surprised by that answer than I am."

Inuyasha laughed lightly and absently reached out to ruffle Miroku's hair. "Sango's waiting to doctor those bandages," He motioned with his head at the door. "Get in there before you get an infection."

"I don't think that's even possible," Miroku told him honestly as he glanced down at his leg and some of the scratches on his arms all of which were already fading to a slightly pink color. The demon herbs the doctor had used were battling the infections marvelously. "Those Cherokee doctors are amazing but—," He glanced up and grinned mischievously. "If it makes you feel better."

"It will," Inuyasha answered but his words were honest and sounded like he hadn't caught on to Miroku's mischievous meaning for perhaps the first time in his life. "Goodnight pup." He offered up instead of a retort and absently placed his hand on Miroku's good shoulder squeezing it reassuringly before he turned around and began to walk back down the hallway.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed although he did give the man's back a critical look as he watched him retreat. "Have a good night." He called as he opened the door still watching Inuyasha as the man waved his hand before disappearing back out onto the deck and into the night.

Inuyasha slowly made his way along the main deck of the Shikuro his eyes looking out over his now semi repaired ship, "What would I do without ya," He wondered out loud as he stopped to look at the man at the front of the ship still asleep in the coiled rope. "Totosai?"

"Yuu only give-u Totosai-kun credit-o?"

Inuyasha would have jumped had he not smelt the familiar scent before he heard the old voice. "Good evening Myoga-jii-jii." He said with a smile as he turned and looked up at the small man who was leaning over the railing of the staircase that lead to the helm's deck.

"Konbanwa Inuyasha-sama." Myoga returned the sentiment in their native tongue before glancing down at his long time friend who laid peacefully asleep. "Totosai-kun can sleep-pu anywhere, that he can."

"I know," Inuyasha laughed slightly as he too looked at Totosai, fond memories of his youth popping up in his mind. He had often found Totosai sleeping in the most awkward of places generally when they were playing games and the old man had fallen asleep half way through. "He's a crazy old man, 'in't he?"

"Hai," Myoga laughed lightly before drawing his face in a tight line. "What-o does-u that say about-o Myoga?"

The much younger man raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders passively. "That you're just as old and crazy." He told the man bluntly as a smirk started to form on his face.

"Inuyasha-sama!" The old man chastised but a smile did form on his face that soon turned fond before becoming sad. "Totosai-kun and Myoga were buery worried."

"Myoga?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned away from the man. "I don't—."

"We habe watched-o over Inuyasha-sama since day he born." Myoga cut him off not allowing the younger man to speak as he stared Inuyasha down his expression tired. "Totosai-kun and Myoga thought we lost-to yuu."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably and looked away from the small man taking in the mixed qualities of his language with a soft pang forming in his heart. Listening to Myoga talk was like listening to home, like listening to his father, like listening to his brother. He inhaled deeply pushing the thoughts from his mind. "You don't need ta worry about me Myoga." He smiled as if trying to make light of everything. "I always come out on top."

Myoga looked at him with firm and serious eyes. "So did Inuyasha-sama's Otou-sama."

Inuyasha knew not to speak, he had been a small boy when his father had died but he remembered the experience thoroughly, he remembered where that experience had taken him thoroughly. "_Otou-san_." He thought the name but didn't dare to say it.

"It been-u many year-o since then." Myoga continued to speak. "Demo anata," He slipped back into his native tongue for just a second before shaking his head and returning to English, knowing that Inuyasha preferred they spoke English so no one would get wind of who he was. "Myoga worry about-to yuu, buery much Myoga worry."

"I know Myoga."

"Inuyasha-sama is all-u Totosai-kun and Myoga habe left-o. Okaa-sama and—."

"Myoga." Inuyasha spoke softly as he looked down at the floor below his feet thinking of that woman he had known for fifteen years. _"Not even a third of my life, hell, when I die it wouldn't even be a fraction._" He closed his eyes as a heavy feeling entered his chest. "_It seems like such an insignificant amount of time and yet I still miss her,_" He let the words trail off as he brought a hand up to rub her face. "_I miss her so much_." He brought the hand down slowly his eyes coming in contact with Myoga's own. The small man looked pitiful and scared, a sight Inuyasha couldn't recall ever having seen. "I'm still here," He felt the need to whisper the reassurance. "Myoga-jii-jii that's not gonna change anytime soon."

"Myoga knaw." Myoga replied calmly. "Just-o."

"Myoga," Inuyasha sighed heavily as he looked up at the man. "Would it help if I said I was worried about you two also?"

Myoga seemed to give it some thought for a second before smiling truly at his Captain. "Hai Inuyasha-sama."

"Good." Inuyasha grumbled as he dropped his hands to his sides and looked away from Myoga out into the distant sea. He inhaled the salty air slowly and closed his eyes as the wind blew off the Atlantic gently, brushing against his cheeks.

Up above him Myoga watched with paternal concern running over his features. "Did Inuyasha-sama," He started to speak drawing Inuyasha's attention towards him once more. "Miss ship?"

Inuyasha paused for only a moment before replying. "Yeah—I did." He said honestly as he gave Myoga a kind look. "You should get some sleep, I'll keep watch tonight." He offered as he looked out at the deck around him.

Myoga took in the look with understanding and made his way down the staircase and to the small hatch that lead down below to the crewman's bunks. "Good night." He called as he disappeared down the ladder without speaking another word, somehow knowing that Inuyasha needed the time alone.

"Good night." Inuyasha replied absently as he continued down his original path walking passed the small table that Miroku had been at only a few minutes before. He looked at the charts that lay across it and the list of men both held down by rocks so they wouldn't blow away in the night's wind. "_I should clean those up before I go to be—._" The words paused in his mind and he frowned darkly knowing he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Briefly, his mind wandered to Kagome in his Cabin, "She's probably organizing everything still." He whispered into the darkening night. "Everything was such a mess in there, I lost half my books." He frowned at his own thoughts knowing he was trying not to think of what had happened a few days before. He brought a hand up to rub against his face, "_It was just a kiss fueled by adrenaline and demon blood and everything that was going on at the time._" He groaned at his own thoughts. "_That's the cheap way out."_ He heard a voice say in the back of his mind and frowned darkly knowing it was right. "I can't do this right now." He told himself as he stepped away from the table and moved over to the staircase, attempting to get his mind off of everything by looking at the now rebuilt banister, inspecting it as it were. His hand touched the smooth surface of the wood running it along the banister as he mounted the first stair. He smiled at the remarkable craftsmanship of both Totosai and the Cherokee men who had helped supply the timber. "The ship's gonna be nicer than it was when I got it." He told himself as he took the next step up and the next all the while checking each little section of banister over carefully.

The Cherokee men had been responsible for the waterproofing of the new wood and although he trusted them since he had never seen their ship or canoes sink, he was still wary of using deer fat as a water proofing agent. Luckily for his peace of mind however, Totosai was going back over the whole of the ship with his own special caulking formula that he had invented over sixty years ago as well as another waterproofing material. Between the two methods, Inuyasha was sure the ship would be safe.

Feeling confident in the ship's repairs Inuyasha moved further up the stairs until he was standing on the tallest deck of the ship. Out in the distance over the sea the moon hung just a little higher than it had been moments before and the stars sparkled against the blackened back drop. He gazed at it for several seconds his ears taking in the little sounds of fires popping, owls, and crickets before a creaking noise brought his attention to the wheel.

Just out of the corner of his eye his caught a shadow that appeared out of place but when he turned to look at it nothing was there. "_Strange_," He thought as he narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "_Probably a trick of the light_." Silently, he turned and walked the short distance to the wheel reaching out and touching the old wood. "At least this wasn't destroyed." He told himself as he ran his fingers along the smooth surface his mind running away from him to another time long ago when he had touched this same wood for different reasons.

_Inuyasha stood on the ship, his hands running along the wheel, the first wheel he had ever touched, ever directed. His eyes shinned, his expression lit up as pride fluffed up in his chest. "I did it." He spoke out loud to no one in particular but was answered by none other than his Master Rigger Myoga. _

_"Habe yuu decided what to name her," The small flea demon pressed as he came to stand next to the wheel, his head barely reaching the middle of it as he watched the young boy, now a man, stand before it proudly. "Captain?" He finished the term sounding more like a term of endearment to a child than a station._

_"Not yet." Inuyasha looked at the man giving him a look of determination before he glanced back at wheel his eyes staring at it as he took in the old wood enamored. "It was once named for luck, wasn't it?" He questioned Myoga as he tried to think of a name that would be fitting his mind coming up relatively blank. _

_"The Good Fortune-e," The much older man supplied as he watched the boy he had known since before he was born run his hands up and down the wheel's edge as if believing the old wood might give him a sign. "Captain Roberts-sama named her that."_

_"The Good fortune?" Inuyasha repeated the name knowing that it wasn't really one he would have picked, it didn't really suit Inuyasha, English names hardly ever did. He touched the wood trying to think of anything that suited a ship, that suited him. A dozen names must have popped up into his head but none of them rang true. "When you name a vessel it has to have meaning." He spoke mainly to himself a fact that his Master Rigger recognized and respected."And it has to strike fear in people's hearts since its a pirate ship." He pursed his lips in thought. "_This vessel, it means a lot—," _He continued to think now to himself._ "So much I can't even put it into words but a name," _He thought to himself. "_Something meaningful that specks to this ship and where I'm standing right now?" _He froze his mind landing on a face that he hadn't thought of in some time—a woman whispering words and encouragement to him, telling him to live upon the sea, bequeathing a violin to him so he might have better odds. She was bright in his head, beautiful and long since gone. "Shikuro." He whispered out the name, something in his voice speaking to Myoga at his side._

_The little man worried all six of his hands together as he repeated the name knowing what it meant quite thoroughly. "Shikuro?" He spoke softly each syllable gentle on his tongue. "So the Black Death-i to the English?" He pressed the younger man. "We name it for the plague-e?"_

_"Yes," Inuyasha shook his head slowly back and forth. "We name it for the plague, but I think we'll say it in Japanese—Shikuro." He tapped the wood of the vessel under his hands. "It has a nice ring to it, you know?"_

_"Yes," Myoga agreed but his little face drew into a tight line, he too knew the significance of what was going on right now. "It does."_

_Inuyasha gave Myoga a half hearted smile before silently closing his eyes. One of his hands came up to the gem that rested around his neck, holding it gently in his clawed palm as he gave his mother a brief prayer knowing that in a way he had named the ship for her. _

Inuyasha smiled as the memory faded, thoughts of his mother entering his mind. Unconsciously, he brought his hand up to the place the gem had rested only to grab at thin air. Blinking in surprise he frowned for a second before his thoughts turned completely back to his mother.

He hadn't seen her in three hundred and ninety years and yet he could still see her face and tell anyone what her scent had smelled like. She had been a beautiful woman, smart and proud and full of fire and yet somehow proper and dignified. She had taught him everything he knew about the western world, she had encouraged him to learn everything he could about the sea. He hadn't understood it then, why his mother wanted him to live this life on water, but looking back on it now he knew it had been the greatest gift she have ever given him, next to the violin that had somehow survived nestled safe in the corners of his cabin. He took a deep breath as he thought of that instrument wondering if he was brave enough to tempt fate and go below to get it but before he could even ponder the thought further the scent of tobacco hit his nose as well as the scent of an apple. Slowly, he turned around just in time to see a translucent figure leaning against the recently repaired railing an apple poised in his hands.

"Can't believe you nearly destroyed my ship." The man said without preamble not even looking up from the apple he was peeling.

"It ain't your ship anymore." Inuyasha responded flat out as he stared at the man somehow taking the experience in stride without questioning. He felt like he should have been panicked, like he should have been afraid of the ghostly apparition in front of him but all he could bring himself to feel was relief.

"Nope it ain't mine no more." The man tossed his head back and laughed for a minute as his hands stilled on peeling the apple, one large piece just like before. "Gave her to you I did." He smiled as he looked down at the apple absently his hands still not moving as he gave the fruit an almost tender smile. "The only thing in my life I could never regret."

"Captain?" Inuyasha felt the word slip from his mouth with his own astonishment. "I—."

"Don't take it as too big a compliment." The Captain groused as he started to move his hands again, peeling the apple in record speed the peel finally separating from the fruit only to fall to the ground and disappear, none existent. "My life was pretty messed up, it was only a matter of time before I found something about it I could deal with just well enough to not regret." The man replaced his knife in his boot as he finished speaking. "Still, I have ta say boy—you did a damn fine job once you came to your senses." Inuyasha didn't even feel the need to wince at the comment as Captain Roberts stepped away from the railing and walked over to him. "Remember son, this ship is strong and it will never give up on you or fall apart on you as long as you serve it well. And trust yer gut." The man finished before touching his shoulder and fading away into nothing.

"Captain." Inuyasha whispered the words out not sure if the ghost was still present or if that had only been a hallucination caused by self deprivation and too much hard work. "Shikuro." He mumbled out into the night as his heart warmed ever so slightly. "Everything may be going to shit in a handbasket but you—," He touched the wheel's surface where his own Captain's hands had stood so long ago. "I can always count on you."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Accents 6/6/2013**

**Bonus Point:**

In the anime, what was Totosai's actual profession?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

This was a trick question. To get the answer you have to account for both Inuyasha animes. The first is Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale and the second is Inuyasha: The Final Act. In Final Act, Inuyasha and Kagome do kiss once successfully in the very last episode (another time they are very horribly interrupted...and it is hilarious). Beside that though, they do kiss in the 2nd movie The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass so that counts as well. They never kiss in the manga, however. Congrats to the winners!

Bonus Point, AnimeNerd1, HeavenlyEclipse, Guest, RavenShadow, Saria Forest14, L.C, HentaiLemon, Spav12, TheRealInuyasha, Akemi Shikon, Glon Morski, 13 inu-kag, FridayzGirl,

**Translations in Order of Apperance:**

Kla ho-wa-a-ye-(lv)-di `Ge ya – Do not trust the woman

Os Da – I'm fine.

Ano – Japanese equivalent of saying 'um'

Anata wa watashitachi ikite iru ni narimasen! Totosai-kun to watashi wa seppuku o komitto shimasu. - You will not take me alive! Totosai-kun and I will commit ritual suicide!

Jordan daro? Myogai-kun Onegai! - You're Joking? Myoga-kun please!

Totosai-kun wa butsu butsu iu-na. - Totosai-kun stop complaining.

Kowai yo! Watashi ga hoshī subete no fune o shūsei suru kotodesu - I'm scared! All I wanted to do was fix the ship.

Baka ittenna-yo - Don't say stupid things!

Seppuku ga sono kotaedesu –Seppuku is the answer.

Yokatta – I'm glad.

**Next Chapter:**

**(Something to do with Kagura...)**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 7/29/2012


	56. Kagura's Test

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Kagura's Test**

"How do yuu know that-to name?" Kagura spoke in a hushed whisper as she stared at the woman before her.

The old Kaede only smiled in response the wrinkles on her skin becoming more pronounced the wider the smile grew. "How do you?" She threw back her old voice raspy as she leaned forward on her stool her elbows now resting on her knees as she hunched.

Mr. Dresmont watched on in wonder as the two women stared each other down, neither one giving up as they waited for the other to respond. "Um?" He took a big gulp of air holding it in tightly when one of Kagura's ruby eyes turned ever so slightly towards him, her gaze burning into him so intensely that he nearly fell off his own stool.

Satisfied with Mr. Dresmont's hasty quiet, Kagura turned back to Kaede with gritted teeth her normally calm facade tight and controlled as she watched the other woman. "_How-u does she know that-to name?_" She asked herself again as the image of a silver haired boy filled her mind. "_Inuyasha-sama do yuu know her?_"

"I guess you're not going to talk easily." Kaede began to speak again as she closed her one good eye with a grin still on her old features. "That's understandable, Inuyasha was never one to speak freely either—perhaps it is in your culture not to speak of such things or perhaps," Kaede paused as she opened her good eye and slowly brought her shoulders back so that she was sitting straight once more. "You both just have many things to hide."

Kagura narrowed her gaze as the wind around her began to pick up reacting to her own err. "_She can't-to be working-u for Naraku_." She told herself knowing that it was the truth. "_Naraku knew nothin' about-to me—she—knows things, many-y things, far more than that scum_." She brought a hand up to her face as she thought biting down on one nail. "_I don't-to know who yuu are in all of this demo—,"_ The wind demon licked her lips pulling her hand away. "_Baa-san the closest clue I have-e!" _Kagura bit her lip one of her fangs drawing just a little amount of blood that washed into her mouth tasting of copper. "Kaede-sama, right?" She asked bluntly as the wind teased her hair as if trying to sooth her.

The old woman frowned but not in such a way to suggest confusion instead, the gesture came across as more or less irritation from the wind whipping at her cheeks. "Yes." She spoke truthfully as she brushed a renegade hair away from her eye. "It was."

Kagura held back a growl as she looked at Kaede fully prepared to ask the woman about her knowledge but somehow unable to speak because of her own apprehension. "_Is-u this really a good-o idea?"_ She thought as she looked away from the older woman to her feet not bothering to reply to Kaede's confirmation for several minutes as she debated. "_This could be dangerous-su."_ She closed her eyes in thought as she tried to determine what the best course of action was. "_What if-fu—she is with Naraku and I'm wrong?"_ In her mind's eyes she knew that was impossible just by the old woman's condition and rapidly deteriorating health alone. "_Should I risk it-to? Is-u it-to worth the risk?" _The wind demon bit down as hard as she could her jaw straining against her own strength. "_What would he have me do in a situation like this-u?_"

_"At all cost, Kagura." _She heard the voice speak loud and clear in her head. _"You must find him at all cost."_

"_This-u is-a pretty weighty cost_." She told herself as she looked at the old woman accessing her as she leaned heavily on her legs breathing deeply and somewhat troubled. "_Demo he did-o say at all cost—and what's the worst-to happen?_" She snorted slightly as she straightened herself. "_I'm a wind demon who pities the fool-u who tries to contain the wind_." As if subconsciously responding to her own thoughts the wind around her picked up once more moving around the tiny woman like a mini hurricane before it stopped just as suddenly as it had began. "Kaede-sama," Kagura's voice was low as she looked over towards Mr. Dresmont who gave her a nervous wince as he turned and pretended he hadn't been watching. "These walls have-e ears that-to hear far too well."

"Ears often do that." Kaede responded slowly noticing the way the girls eyes shifted this way and that as she looked for anything that appeared out of place. "But not walls."

"Yes," The younger woman nodded her head knelling to her knees on the dirtied floor. "It-to is-u something they are known to do." She continued on as she brought her finger to the grim of the unclean disgusting wood and slowly began writing, her eyes glancing at Mr. Dresmont every once and a while to make sure he was still turned.

Kaede narrowed her gaze as she looked at the sloppy English writing. "_Do not tark owt lud_." She read off her eyes narrowing at the hastily made sentence, understanding dawning on her features as Kagura continued to write with a shaking hand her words actually written one on top of the other in much the same way as eastern writing. "_Somzing_ _biger than u now goin on_." Kaede raised her eyebrow at the poorly written sentence. "_She really is an eastern demon_." The old woman vaguely thought as she translated the sentence in her head to make more sense, "_Something bigger than I realize is going on?_" She resisted the urge to smile as the next sentence was written down "_I lukin for Inuyashasama, I musd fid him son_."

With that the wind demon backed away and looked at Kaede who brought her head up just as slow her eyes looking for any kind of explanation the wind demon could give her. Before the wind demon could say a word however, a loud bang sounded from above their heads and Kagura panicked throwing her hands forward and wiping away all the evidence of what she had written.

"Mr. Dresmont!" A man called from up above the voice easily recognizable as Mr. Hiten.

The man who had been sitting with his back turned to the strange conversation jumped at the sudden intrusion of both his name and the voice of a man he had thought was still on shore. His back hit against the steel bars of the cage in his haste to stand and he hissed as his spine throbbed with the unexpected pain. "Ow," He moaned quietly as he brought a hand to his back and tried to reach the sore spot to no avail.

"Mr. Dresmont don't tell me yer asleep!" The voice called once again this time sounding much sharper.

"Yes sir!" Richard yelled before cussing under his breath. "I mean no sir, I wasn't asleep." His voice sounded strained to the ears of both women and Hiten himself. "I was just—," He narrowed his eyes trying to think of anything plausible. "I was just in deep thought sir, that I was!"

Hiten snorted for above his head, the sound of the demon's hand smacking his own forehead apparent to everyone in the small brig. "Mr. Morgan wants to see you." The demon called down gruffly before mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'I was Captain of this whole ship now I'm a messenger.' "I'm sending Jonathan down," He added as soon as his grumble had subsided. "So get yer ass up here nice and quick!"

"Yes sir." Mr. Dresmont called back to the other man as his whole body shook at the prospect of what was about to happen. "_Why would Naraku want me?_" He wondered as he stood up his knees cracking together with each step he tried to take. "_He doesn't ask for me unless there's someone new—._" Something in that thought caused him pause as he saw the pretty face of his daughter flash before his eyes. "Kagome?" His heart thumped in his chest at the thought of her at the possibility of that poor sweet girl being found but that horrible excuse for a man that sat at the Captain's desk above his head. "_Could they have—?"_ The thought haunted him so much so that he couldn't bring himself to complete it._ "No I can't think that way—she's safe, I hope she's safe." _He felt his lip tremble ever so slightly._ "At least as safe as she can be with pirates." _The thought was little comfort but then again anyone was better than Naraku Morgan.

He turned back and looked at Kaede in the cell thinking of the treatment this poor old woman had been forced to endure. He could only imagine what would have happened to Kagome had she been forced to endure Naraku's treatment as well. A cringe overtook the entirety of Richard Dresmont's body and he had to force himself to remain calm even as the thoughts of his daughter romped about in his head.

"Mr. Dresmont!" Hiten yelled from above snapping him out of his own daze. "Get up here so I can send Jonathan down damn it!"

"Yes sir!" He yelled back as he shook the haze from his mind and turned hurriedly away from Kaede and Kagura in the small cell. "I will return." He spoke hastily but all the color had drained from his face leaving him looking old and doubtful.

"I wish you well," Kaede spoke honestly as Kagome's father turned towards the small ladder that lead to the upper decks. "Mr. Dresmont."

"Thank you." He told her his voice not sounding the least bit heartfelt as he placed one hand on the ladder hesitating for only a second before he reached up with the other hand and began to ascend.

Kaede followed the ascent with her good eye a frown on her face that only disappeared when the sight of a younger man coming down not minutes later met her. He was a young demon with a hard stony face that Kaede had come to known over the course of her captivity aboard the Thunder. "Good evening Mr. Jonathan," Kaede greeted him as soon as his foot touched the floor.

The young boy turned and looked at her but his expression wasn't one of surprise. This was, after all, the way the old woman greeted all the guards with gentle kindness that made one blush. "'Ello old 'un." He spoke roughly as he approached the little stool and took a seat in the spot Mr. Dresmont had just vacated.

"And to what," Kaede continued on as Kagura watched her still captivated with the way the old woman spoke to the guards. "Do I owe the pleasure?"

"Tere's somethin' wrong with yer 'ead," The young man replied as he sat on the stool no weapons visible in his hands except his sharpened talons. "Miss Cummin's." He finished respectfully as he ran those sharp talons through the wispy ends of his pure white feathery hair.

"You do have a way with words do you not," Kagome continued to play along as the boy blushed under her scrutiny. "Mr. Jonathan?"

-break-

Up on deck Mr. Dresmont winced as his eyes came in contact with the hot Atlantic sun for the first time in several hours. He brought a hand up to protect himself from the blinding light before he felt Hiten grab a hold of his arm in earnest.

"Come on you old fool." Captain Hiten spoke harshly as he started to drag Mr. Dresmont towards the cabin which used to be his own. "Mr. Morgan's being real impatient today."

"How so?" The old man spoke as low as possible not wanting to draw any attention to himself as Hiten dragged him along.

"He couldn't wait to get back." Hiten mumbled with a curt nod his dark eyebrows drawing tight together as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I think he's got something planned and I don't like it."

"Something planned?" Mr. Dresmont parroted back as a feeling of dread started to knot its way into his stomach. "The test," He whispered out as she glanced around himself trying to determine if any of the demons he knew had exceptional hearing were nearby—none were. "Could it be the test he wants to do with Miss Kagura?"

"I don't know." Hiten responded roughly as they came to stand in front of the door to his cabin. For a moment he stared at the wood in front of him as Mr. Dresmont's words played in his head. "_The test."_ He breathed deeply. "For Kagura—what a strange name." He had seen her only briefly since but there was something about her that tantalized him, perhaps it was the brash way she spoke to both himself and Naraku, or maybe it was the power of the wind demon that seemed to surround her, or it could have been the strange accent she spoke with and her strange clothes. Whatever it was there was just something about her that he couldn't ignore and that pissed him off. "_God damn woman_." He groaned before giving Mr. Dresmont a firm glare. "Doesn't matter if it is anyway right?" He told the older man even as his mind flashed to the strange creature he had met a week before. "It's not our concern what Naraku does with that bitch." He continued on as if the woman in his mind was not even there.

Mr. Dresmont looked at the other man in disbelief as he watched the way Hiten boxed his shoulders and turned away. "_What a stupid man_." He thought to himself as he studied the demon carefully. Every muscle in his body seemed to be tensing all at once as he stood breathing heavy, his eyes focused on the door as if he was attempting to burn a hole in it. "How can he not be concerned with a look like that?" The old man wondered as he shook his head slowly back and forth. "_He knows it concerns him—he knows it concerns all of us now whether we want it to or not._"

"Let's get this over with." Hiten said gruffly as he reached for the door handle a small part of him wishing he didn't have to enter his master's cabin. "_Too late now_." He told himself as he pulled the handle down and pushed the wooden door forward with a loud creak.

The door to the cabin swung opened slowly and both Hiten and Mr. Dresmont winced as a wave of smoke drifted out of the room. Not that either man had an aversion to smoking but the sheer overpowering nature of that much burning tobacco leaves was not a pleasant experience for either man. "Good afternoon." Naraku's voice sounded from behind a chair that was turned to face the backside of the ship's windows.

"I brought Mr. Dresmont." Hiten told the smoking demon as he glanced down at the silent Richard Dresmont waiting to see if the little human man would say a word.

"How are you today, Master Naraku?" The human spoke his voice surprisingly strong as he looked at the only part of Naraku he could see: his hand that had snaked its way out from behind the turned chair a pipe smoking in his grasp.

"I am very well." Naraku replied as he stood from the chair his small youthful body just allowing his head to be seen over the chair's back as he rose and brought the pipe to his lips. "I suppose you're both wondering why I called you here?" He asked before taking a drag on the pipe appearing to enjoy the sensation of the smoke as it went down his throat.

From his spot in front of the still opened door Hiten shrugged not really able to think of an appropriate response.

"Please," Naraku motioned with his pipe when he noticed the two men just standing in the opened doorway. "Come in, shut the door," His voice was eerie with calm. "Take a seat." He finished as he turned away from them once more to grab for something that was sitting just out of sight on the window sill.

Timidly, Mr. Dresmont obeyed the commands of the young demon reaching for the door before Hiten was able and gently shutting it with a soft yet resounding click. He winced at the presumed loudness of the sound and waited several seconds before he even dared to look up in the direction of the young Naraku. If the demon had heard the noise and cared however, he didn't show it as he brought a small box of sorts to sit on the table in front of the chair.

He grinned as he ran his hand over the smooth surface briefly before grabbing the chair he had been sitting in and turning it around so he could face both men as they talked.

Realizing that he needed to sit down and soon, Mr. Dresmont took a step forward into the room, the sound of footsteps telling him that Hiten was following suit. Walking across the floor with shaking fingers wringing in front of him he went to sit in one of the chairs in front of Naraku's desk lowering himself into it with a resounding plop that did bring the weasel demon's attention to himself.

"Thank you." The demon nodded pleased to find the door closed and at least one of his minions in their seat. "Mr. Hiten." He commanded motioning to the other chair that Hiten had yet to sit in with the end of his pipe. "Please."

"Aye." Hiten spoke with a loud clearing of his throat before he too took his seat in front of the master of the vessel.

The corners of Naraku's mouth twisted into a satisfied smile as the taller man took his own seat in the far nicer padded chair that had once belonged to Hiten in front of him. "I called you both in here," He began without preamble as he touched the top of the box that rested on the desk. It looked to be a rather plain jewelry box to both Hiten and Mr. Dresmont. "Because I will need your help with the test I have set up for the wind demon."

"_I was right_." The vaguest ounce of surprise flash across Mr. Dresmont's face as he shifted in his chair looking up at the demon as he waited for him to speak again.

"We will have two test total." He held up one hand presenting the men with two fingers. "In order to determine the authenticity of her claim." He took the two fingers and turned them downwards aiming them at the box before dropping them to tap on its surface. "The first has to do with this box."

"And what exactly," Hiten questioned with his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed the box on the table. "Is in the box?"

Naraku's pleased expression turned to an all too familiar glare. "I was getting to that." He bit out causing Hiten to tense. "Mr. Hiten."

"I'm," Hiten cleared his throat as every hair on the back of his neck stood on end his instincts telling him that danger was lurking behind that face. "Sorry."

"Very well." Naraku's demeanor instantly changed back to his almost more scary calm self. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He threw at Hiten passive aggressively one of his eyes glaring at the man briefly before looking at the box once more with mirth. "I have found some gems that look remarkably like the one the wind girl has." He looked at Mr. Dresmont and smiled sickeningly. "Would you be so kind as to open the box for me," His voice was like venom for ones ears. "Mr. Dresmont?"

"Yes sir." The older man agreed as he felt sweat start to collect on his brow. With shaking hands he reached across the table his fingers just barely coming in contact with the box before Naraku slammed his hand on the table next to them causing him to jump.

"Today Mr. Dresmont!" The young man snarled impatiently as he drug his hand off the table once more his claws nicking the wood as he ripped his hand off the table's edge.

"Yes sir." Mr. Dresmont said quickly as he grabbed the box in haste and pulled it towards him just a little. "Sorry sir." He added as he undid the small cooper clasp that kept the lid closed before pulling it opened.

The contents of the box shown into the room sparkling in the light that streamed in from the window. Sitting on a soft velvety maroon material were eight small gem stones all of which glistened in the sunlight that streamed into the room behind Naraku. Hiten and Mr. Dresmont both looked at the tiny slivers of crystal in awe.

_"They look almost exactly like the ones I wear._" Hiten thought to himself as he stared at the small jagged crystals admiring them as they shimmered and sparkled fluctuating between a soft white color and an almost pinkish hue.

"Beautiful aren't they." Naraku spoke slowly as he looked at the little gems. "For the first test, I will place two of these gems plus one of the real ones in each of your hands." Naraku leaned back in the chair with a haughty smile on his lips. "We will then ask that demon bitch to come forward and identify which gems are the real ones." He chuckled to himself as he took in his own self proclaimed brilliance. "Any questions about that?"

"How will we know which is which?" Hiten threw in softly hoping not to earn the same reaction he had earlier. Much to his amazement Naraku grinned at him and brought his pipe back to his lips inhaling slowly. "_What is with him—I never know what's going on in his head_."

"Simple Mr. Hiten." Naraku told him as he slowly blew out a little puff of smoke appearing to be attempting to make a ring. "I'll only put the real ones in your left hands." He frowned at the air as his puff of smoke came out as a mass instead of a shape. "She will be none the wiser and we will not lose tract of the real ones and the fact ones."

Mr. Dresmont pursed his lips together at the idea. "Excuse me sir?" He ventured with an involuntary wince as the demon in front of him turned just his pupils to stare at the older man.

"What," He bit out as he talked around his pipe chewing on the end ever so slightly. "Out with it, Mr. Dresmont."

The human flinched once more this time with reason as Naraku sent him a look between a glare and a smile. "What if," He looked everywhere but at the man behind the desk. "She—just guesses and manages to get it all right—?" He raised his head to look at the weasel demon watching as the boy narrowed his eyes. Terrified of the possible repercussions Richard threw his hands in front of his face waving them in a placating gesture hurriedly before rushing to continue. "I know it's unlikely however," He attempted to cover up the insult that wasn't an insult. "It would—."

Naraku sighed stopping the older man from saying another word and dropped the hand holding his new pipe to the table resting it there as he studied it with bland eyes. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" He spoke deliberately every word slow and calculated.

"No sir!" Mr. Dresmont fired back automatically as he whipped his head back and forth his knees starting to shake as his own dulled human instincts told him to run.

Naraku snorted at Richard's words and ever so slightly looked up at him through his dark clumpy bangs. "Are you sure?" He pressed barely opening his mouth so that the words could be spoken.

"Yes sir!" Mr. Dresmont nodded as his hands started to shake.

Beside him Hiten could only watch as Naraku trained his every cell on the old man. "_Poor fool_." He told himself right before Naraku brought the pipe back up towards his mouth and took another drag.

"Good," Naraku spoke softly before suddenly opening the right hand deck drawer with a quick jerk of his free hand.

The sound of the wooden drawer scraping against the wood of the desk made Mr. Dresmont jump from his seat his eyes snapping shut as his heart raced in his chest. "_Dear lord_," He automatically began to pray as he anticipated what might emerge from that desk. "_Could it be a gun—please don't let it be a gun._" He reasoned as he watched Henry Morgan die over and over again in his head. "_Please, please!" _He continued to repeat as he closed his eyes listening as Naraku rummaged around in the drawer. He strained his ears in an attempt to listen for the sound of metal clinking as the boy rummaged but none came. "_That's not right_." He told himself as he opened one eye and watched in complete astonishment as Naraku pulled his hand from the drawer slowly. _"A pipe box?_" He thought to himself dumbly.

Carefully, Naraku sat the pipe box down in front of him on the desk and opened the unhinged lid pulling it completely off to sat to the side. With the small container in which the tobacco was stored now opened he ever so gently took his pipe and turned it upside down knocking the remaining tobacco out into the small container. "I know that method isn't fool proof," He spoke drawing both men sitting across from him away from his hands to his face. "I'm not an idiot."

"I'm sor—." Mr. Dresmont tried to say right away but was interrupted by Naraku's hands stopping abruptly and his hard glare being thrown his way.

"Shut up!" He bit out as his dark eyes clouded with malice all directed at the little human sitting across him him.

Mr. Dresmont snapped his mouth shut in response and ducked lower in his seat waiting for the man to speak again without saying a word.

"I said we were going to have two test, didn't I?" Naraku continued to speak as he took a rag out from the box and carefully ran it over the pipe a few times before putting both rag and pipe into the Pipe Box and retrieving the lid to close it. "Well, didn't I?"

"You did sir." Hiten jumped in as Mr. Dresmont tried to disappear into his chair.

"For a moment I thought maybe I had made myself unclear." Naraku remarked snidely as he put the Pipe Box back in the drawer and shot both men an angry look. "The second test will determine the accuracy of the first."

"And what will the second test be sir?" Hiten inquired when Naraku didn't speak up right away.

"I will hide the remaining jewel shard somewhere on the ship," Naraku leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling cryptically. "A location which only I will know."

Mr. Dresmont felt his heart pound in his chest.

"If she passes the first test then we will ask her to find the additional shard," He moved his eyes slowly from the ceiling downwards to look at both men with a smile creeping up on his face. "But she will only have five minutes to find it."

"_Five minutes_." Mr. Dresmont thought. "_That's barely enough time to cover even a fraction of the ship," _A feeling of dread began to build in Richard's stomach._ "She would have to know exactly where the shard is within the first minute_." He gulped his own uncertainty in her claimed abilities worrying him. "_Poor thing better be telling the truth_." He thought as his mind ran over the images of Henry Morgan dying once more. "_I hope she realizes what she's dealing with—a man who would kill his own father has no problem killing others even a woman._"

"Brilliant." Hiten grumbled beside Mr. Dresmont as he realized the nature of the test.

"I'm glad you think so." Naraku smirked as he leaned back in his chair even further putting his hands behind his head as he brought his feet up to rest on the desk. "We will start the test after we leave port tomorrow, I want us to be far enough away from land so she can't make a quick run for it." He brought one hand out from behind his head to tap his chin. "Perhaps dusk would be a fitting time to start?"

Both Hiten and Mr. Dresmont both wanted to ask about the strange time but neither was stupid enough to question the man in front of them.

-break-

"Feels like a long time since our last lesson." Miroku commented as he sat on the helm deck's newly restored floor one of his legs out in front of him and the other curled into himself as he leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, it has been." Inuyasha agreed as he directed the ship in the twilight world. It had been only a day since they had left the small cove in South Carolina and now they were once again heading up the cost after a brief discussion on where they should go. In the end, they decided that their lack of income as of late was the first thing that needed to be dealt with, which meant heading up the cost towards New England where they would be able to lie in wait for a navy ship to ransack before heading down the cost once more. Of course should they run into any shards before then they would stop and fight once more as they had promised the crew but for now their plan was simple. Find a ship. Attack. Steal stuff. Sell stuff.

"So," Miroku spoke quietly into the night air as he draped his arms over his bent leg allowing his hurt one to stay stretched out in front of him. "Tonight's lesson is all verbal?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted in response as he turned the wheel to one side absently. "We don't have any parchment." He grumbled as his hands held onto the wheel a little tighter than necessary. "So it's not like we have a choice."

"Hm," Miroku allowed the sound to permeate the air softly as he eyed the Captain's grip on the wheel. "It was all destroyed by the cannon fire I guess."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply his grip tightening even more causing the wheel's wood to moan and creak. "Damn." He cursed as he loosened his grip not wanting to destroy the ship so soon after having it put back in one piece. "Yeah, my cabin was an absolute mess." Inuyasha muttered as he dropped a hand from the wheel in favor of holding it with only one to reduce the temptation of gripping it too hard. "Everything my books, my weapons, one of the beds—."

Miroku winced as he heard the list rattled off for at least the third time. "Totosai did make a new one, right?" He asked as he watched the older man's free hand go slack.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded his fingers dangling at his side as his whole body seemed to slump. "What a fun experience that was."

The younger man raised an eyebrow at his father's words. "What do you mean?"

The Captain sighed heavily as he brought a his slack hand to his face and rubbed at his eyes. "He didn't understand why I needed him to make the bed." Inuyasha explained as he pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "He said and I quote," Inuyasha dropped his hand and huffed. "'Yuu aready habe bedaru why yuu wando more?'"

"Nice accent." Miroku commented honestly having never really heard the Captain speak with the strange accent of his people.

"Thanks." Inuyasha muttered before continuing. "I told him to just shut up and make the additional bed and he didn't argue or anything but—." He growled ever so slightly in the back of his throat. "He gave me this look."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "A look." He repeated dryly.

"A look," Inuyasha confirmed as he glanced at Miroku his lips drawn in a thin line as he took in the boy's sarcastic frown. "I don't know why but it really pissed me off."

Miroku shook his head and sighed, "_This is ridiculous_." He told himself before looking at the Captain blandly. "So what did you do?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment as he turned away from Miroku looking straight ahead of himself as his free hand came up to grasp the wheel once more. "I hit him." He spoke firmly as if he was already trying to defend himself.

Miroku felt his jaw drop before he brought his good hand up and slammed it into his forehead. "You would."

"Well," The Captain started to protect himself his voice sounding unconfident even as he presented his reasoning. "The look stopped didn't it?"

Miroku shook his head in disappointment but couldn't stop himself from smiling. "It seems like things are getting back to normal." He commented as the wind picked up on deck blowing at the strands of black bangs that hung around his face.

The dog demon gave him a slight smile as the subject was officially dropped. "We're on the right track at least." He confirmed as he adjusted their heading for the last time that night before reaching for the rope to tie down the wheel. "We got a bit more to go before this ship's back to normal though."

Miroku grimaced at the admission knowing what the Captain meant. They had lost a lot more than just some parchment, books, and a bed—a lot more. "Did you do an inventory on the charts to see what was left?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything right away only sighed as his hands paused on the wheel the rope still in his grasp.

Miroku winced at the sound knowing that the lack of admittance meant it was really bad. "How many did we lose?"

"Nearly all of them." Inuyasha's voice sounded strained as he unfroze and once again began tying off the wheel with a firm knot. "All we have left is my chart of England and Ireland as well as a little bit of Florida and Trinidad—," He finished securing the helm glancing over his own work with a satisfied look before he slumped down right where he was resting his hands on his upturned knees as he continued to speak. "So unless we're in one of those locations which," He grumbled heavily. "We're not, we're officially sailing blinder than bats."

Miroku felt sick to his stomach as he watched the Captain sitting across from him rub the back of his neck with one hand.

"Luckily," The older man continued after some moments turning to give Miroku a reassuring look. "I know this area pretty well so I think," He paused and the reassuring look turned to a wince. "I can get us to Boston's shipping lane."

"What!" Miroku spluttered understanding the wince now that he had heard the suggestion. "Boston are you insane?"

Inuyasha chuckled but the sound was forced. "I thought we went over that."

"First Port Royal," Miroku hissed into the ever growing night his voice low and filled with contempt for the man in front of him. "Now this?"

"Miroku I know it's crazy," Inuyasha put one hand up towards the boy feigning surrender. "But we need money and we need supplies." He spoke honestly his hand still facing Miroku in a soothing way. "What the Indians gave us will only hold out for maybe a month after that—," He let the hand drop onto the wooden floor with a slight thud. "We're dead."

Miroku sighed heavily and leaned back once more bringing one hand up to bury in his hair as he tried to calm himself down. "I know." He admitted after some moments of sitting with his hand gripping his bangs. "But Boston—that's the crown's playground and the war—?"

"Miroku hear me out." Inuyasha's voice was level as if he had been preparing for this fight for a while. "I know the Indians helped us save a lot of money by providing that timber for free," Inuyasha continued trying to convince his son. "But that won't change the fact that almost all the gold that was on the ship is now," He took a deep breath. "On the bottom of the sea."

Miroku groaned and brought his other hand up to grip his hair as he leaned over his leg as if in pain. "I can't believe a cannon managed to hit the storeroom." He groused his voice muffled by his hunched over position.

"I know," The Captain agreed as he stretched his legs out in front of him and put his hands behind him on the ground so he could comfortably look up into the rising knight. "How the ship stayed afloat after that hit's a miracle."

"By that point, I think I was unconscious or on my way to it." Miroku brought one hand out of his hair and glanced at the Captain from underneath his bangs. "So I honestly don't know how it managed to stay afloat so long."

"We're lucky to be alive." Inuyasha told him honestly as he looked up at the milky way that was steadily becoming brighter over their heads.

Miroku brought his other hand out of his hair and looked at his father for a long moment before mumbling a soft, "Yeah."

The deck grew silent then, the only sound coming from a softly snoring Totosai somewhere on the quarter deck and the waves of the Atlantic sea lapping against the bow of the ship. It was a peaceful night, the first truly peaceful night the Shikuro had seen in over a week.

"Enough of this," The Captain's voice broke into the resounding quiet as he drug himself upwards into a sitting position and brought both his hands to either cheek before slapping them soundly. "Yosh!" He said confidently as he snapped his head in Miroku's direction and smiled brightly. "What's done is done—," He told the boy who gave him a curious look with one eyebrow raised as if to say what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you. "Come on, now it's time to look out at the future and what's gonna happen next."

Miroku snorted and leaned his back against the rail as he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered. "Various crimes."

"Yes," Inuyasha clutched one fist tightly in front of himself and smirked. "But for right now," He held up one finger as he spoke as if it was speaking for him. "I was thinking more along the lines of—," He paused and pointed at Miroku commanding the boy to fill in the missing words.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders with his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "I'm not following."

"For some reason, I'm greatly disappointed." Inuyasha mumbled but there was no malice in his tone. "A language lesson son."

"Oh yeah," Miroku perked up at the mention of his lesson. "That's why I'm out here in the first place," His voice became more and more bitter as he spoke. "Instead of resting like I'm supposed to."

"Stop your whining." Inuyasha commanded as he motioned to Miroku's bum leg with a roll of his eyes. "The Cherokee doctor said you'll be fine in a month or two as long as we keep using all those medicines he gave us."

"They smell funny." Miroku grunted as he absently poked his leg.

Inuyasha frowned darkly at the boy before him and contemplated hitting his leg—in the end for whatever reason he decided to only mumble instead, "Try being me."

"No thanks—," Miroku gave him a cheeky grin. "I'm surprised you hadn't passed out from the smell."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly motioning to the distance between them. "Why do you think I made you sit so far away from me?"

"I had a feeling." Miroku grumbled dryly as he looked down at his leg and sighed. "_All joking aside_," He thought to himself as he gently ran a hand over the bandage that covered the still extensive wound. "_It was really messed up_." He gulped pulling his hand back as he looked at the now clean and white binding that had once been soaked with blood and grim. "_I was pretty worried that we were going to have to amputate it._" He winced as the memories of sitting in the Cherokee doctor's hut ran through his mind. "_The whole time I was there I thought they were gonna do it but that doctor—,_" He shook his head as a smile came to his face. "_That man was downright amazing." _He felt his heart thump in his chest as he experienced the relief all over again._ "After that first dose of herbs I knew I was gonna be okay and Sango—._" Miroku closed his eyes as the image of his wife sprang up in his head. He could see he sitting next to him her beautiful brown eyes fixated on the Cherokee doctor as Onaconah translated his words, taking everything in so she could take care of Miroku properly. "_What a woman she is_."

"Anyway enough with the distractions." Inuyasha broke up the other man's thoughts as he rolled his neck trying to work out a kink. "Tonight's lesson is greeting people."

"Greeting people?" Miroku parroted back the image of Sango going to the back of his mind as he focused on the lesson at hand . "Shouldn't that have been one of the first ones?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped as he glared at his son before standing back up and moving towards one of the rails slowly. "First, let's talk about the various versions of hello." Inuyasha came to stand by the rail opposite of Miroku turning his back on the hard wood so as to lean against it his arms crossed before his chest. "I know we've talked about a few but what do you remember?"

"Ohayo?" Miroku responded without thought. "Myoga told me that was hello."

"It is but its rather informal," Inuyasha responded as he closed his eyes and started in on his explanation. "Ohayo gozaimasu is the proper term but you would only use it with people that outranked you, Ohayo is used with friends." He spoke quietly into the dark, the sound of the waves nearly drowning out his voice. "It means specifically good morning."

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Miroku repeated the word effortlessly having already head it countless times between Myoga and Totosai during the early morning hours when the two men thought no one was awake to hear them greet each other. "Good Morning."

"Yes," Inuyasha gave him a brief smile before becoming serious again. "When we can afford more parchment I teach you the character but for now," He gestured unintelligently with his hands before sighing and simply moving on. "Anyway, Ohayo is used in the mornings and Konnichiwa is used in the afternoon."

"I'm guessing," Miroku spoke evenly as he scratched his nose. "It means Good Afternoon."

"Don't be a smart ass," Inuyasha glared but calmed his features almost instantly. "But yes."

"So Ohayo gozaimasi means Good Morning and is a proper greeting," Miroku tilted his head back in thought. "And Konnichiwa means Good Afternoon." He lowered his chin to look at Inuyasha once more. "Is it proper or improper?"

Inuyasha frowned and furrowed his brows in response as he tilted his head back in thought. "I honestly don't know." He said after a moment looking completely confused as he stared up above their heads. "I'll have to ask Myoga."

"Oh," Miroku looked on surprised, he had never known the Captain to not be able to answer a question. It was just one of those things—Inuyasha always knew, he was never stumped. "_How strange is that?"_ Miroku rubbed the back of his head as he shook it in disbelief. "_Maybe it's been a while since he had to use the word—he said it's been a while since he's written in the language and I know he doesn't speak it much, so maybe?_" Miroku narrowed his gaze but quickly threw out the question, knowing that now was not the time to rub anything in the Captain's face. "_Just let it go_." He commanded himself before hastily changing the subject. "So what's Good Evening then?"

"Konbanwa." Inuyasha supplied easily as he uncrossed his arms and moved them until his elbows were resting on the railing behind him.

"Konbanwa—." Miroku worried his lip for just a second as he thought his eyes staring at the floorboards intently as he tried to formulate what he was about to say. Raising his eyes up towards his father he licked his lips in preparation as he brought his hands away from his legs and dropped them to the hard floor as he gave the Captain an apprehensive look. "Konbanwa," He said the word once more before adding. "No chichi."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise as he took in Miroku's words. "_When did he?"_ He questioned the use of the word 'chichi' in the sentence. "_Did Myoga teach him that or Totosai?_" He wondered absently as he felt his chest prickle with pride. "_He called me chichi—he actually called me father with more respect than I ever called my own_." He felt the corners of his mouth barely starting to twitch with his own desire to smile. "Mir—," He started to speak in English but then stopped as his reply formed in his mind in Japanese. "Yoi shigoto," He spoke slowly as he watched Miroku take in the words with rapt attention. "O watashi no musuko."

The younger man grinned at the praise and then grinned even wider when he realized he had understood the sentence so easily. "_I feel like I might really be able to speak soon_." He told himself as a feeling of pride welled up in his chest. "_It's such a hard language, the hardest I've ever had to learn and yet I'm actually picking it up—and understanding it, I never thought I would that first night_." He smiled to himself before pushing the thoughts aside, now was not the time to praise himself too extensively, now was a time to learn. Refocusing and calming himself he looked at the Captain prepared for the next phase of the lesson. "So if all that is hello then what's good bye?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at Miroku's question having not thought of this particular part of the lesson all that far in advance. "_Good bye, Good bye, Good bye._" He repeated the word in his head several times not because he could no longer remember the word but because of the memories the word produced. "Sayonara." He finally spoke but his voice sounded distant to his own ears that twitched ever so slightly on his head picking up every syllable of the word savoring them.

"Sayonara." Miroku repeated the word allowing it to roll off his tongue completely oblivious to Inuyasha's rapidly changing mood. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He whispered thoughtfully. "Say—," He formed the syllable delicately enjoying the very taste of it. "O," He smiled as the next syllable tumbled from his mouth unhindered. "Nara."

Inuyasha swallowed deliberately as he only half listened to the other man talk. "It's beautiful." He agreed but his voice came out soft and unnatural as his gold eyes stared at the floor of the deck without really seeming to see it.

Miroku snapped to attention as he picked up on the subtle shift in his father's voice and looked up at the man watching as his gold eyes looked downwards and far away. "Otou-san?" He questioned as he resisted the urge to stand up knowing that he was still on strict orders not to put any weight on his leg.

Inuyasha didn't react to the name as his eyes became more clouded and intense as he stared at the dark wood. "_Sayonara_," He thought to himself vaguely his mind slowly become clouded with memories long ago suppressed until just recently. "_When was the last time I used that word?_" He asked himself even though he already knew the answer.

"Otou-san?" Miroku tried again growing worried as he watched the Captain completely lose focus as if he was not even there in the first place.

"Sayonara." Inuyasha whispered out but it was not in reply to his son, no, it was meant for someone very far away. Slowly, he pulled his eyes away from the wood and tilted his head back his elbows still supporting his weight as they rested against the rail. Bright gold eyes looked at the billions of stars overhead seeing them and not seeing them all at the same time. "Okaa-san." He spoke so softly Miroku couldn't have hoped to hear him as the memory consumed his mind.

_The room was dark only a small candle flickering on the end table next to the twin bed in which the woman laid. Her straight dark hair fanned out underneath her head the large black gaping wounds of her disease destroying the beauty that had once accompanied it on her face. "Inu-chan." She whispered into the dark and the small boy grasped her hand even tighter. _

_Behind him, a collection of men watched silently, Myoga and Totosai standing off to the side while three other's hovered just behind Inuyasha's head. All five of the men were silent as they watched the young man clutch at his mother's hand, holding onto it as he held back tears of great anguish. _

_"Hai," Inuyasha spoke his native tongue knowing that his mother would understand it, not caring that only two of the men behind him would as well. "__Anata wa," His voice was small in the room as he asked her if she was in need anything. "Nani ga hitsuyōdesu ka?"_

_She didn't respond to the question at all her beautiful honey brown eyes looking around blankly as if she could no longer see. "Inu-chan." She whispered once more and raised her un-held hand reaching for something that Inuyasha couldn't see. "Inu-chan." She repeated the words her voice sounding weaker and weaker as the hand dropped back to the bed only seconds later no strength left in her to hold it up._

_Behind Inuyasha, the youngest of the five men stepped forward, hi silver eyes going wide as he watched her. "No." He whispered into the dark, his voice coming out in one loud gasp._

_Not hearing his words, Inuyasha's small heart thumped hard in his chest as he grabbed her hand tighter little tears forming in his large golden eyes. "Okaa-san?" He whispered in the dark responding to her call, unfortunately by now she could neither see nor hear. _

_"Pretty." She whispered suddenly into the dark catching Inuyasha off guard. "So pretty."_

_"Okaa-san?" Inuyasha managed to get the words out just barely. "Can you hear me?" He fell back into using English, his tiny voice sounding so desperate in the darkened room that it made the other occupants look away._

_"Inuyasha-sama." Myoga voiced from behind him but Inuyasha didn't bother to turn as his nose twitched smelling a new scent for the very first time. _

_"What's that smell?" He asked himself as it plagued his nostrils forcing itself upon him. He would not realize until later that it was the scent of decay, of despair, and of death._

_The man who had stepped forward fell to his knees a great sob overtaking his body. "It's not fair." He cried out as one of the other men knelt beside him, touching his shoulder carefully and whispering comforting words._

_The woman slowly turned her head and looked in the direction of the voice. She stared for some time at the man but didn't speak as her eyes were suddenly overcome with the sight of her son. "Inu-chan," She whispered her now white lips just barely moving as her vacant eyes took him in one last time. "Sayonara." The woman whispered the word softly, her eyes seeming to fade as if something was leaving them that had been there all along. Their chestnut brown color turned to black as the whiteness that surrounded the irises and pupils seemed to grow almost damp. Her once beautiful complexion faded into an off white and her hand, which had up until now held Inuyasha's clawed one tightly, went slack. _

_Inuyasha's breath stopped, the tears that had been forming in his eyes overflowed, his mouth dropped opened. "Okaa-san!" He wailed into the room, his teenaged body doing nothing to stop his tears from falling. "Okaa-san." He repeated the name over and over again, his face contorted into a look of horror, shock, and unlimited pain. "Wake up—." He pleaded but no matter how much he cried, or wailed, or screamed, she never moved leaving him to simply cry._

"Otou-san wa," Miroku whispered in Japanese the sound of the boy speaking in his native tongue bringing Inuyasha out of the memory. "Daijōbu desu ka?"

Inuyasha blinked several times and shook his head as if to wake himself up from the nightmare that had just consumed him "Hai." He replied shortly as he pushed himself away from the railing. "Good job, I had forgotten I taught you that." He motioned towards Miroku without making eye contact with the boy.

Miroku nodded his head with his eyes narrowed. "Something on your mind?" He pressed not bothering to keep up any pretenses.

Inuyasha clicked his tongue before shooting his son a glare. "Do you not remember what the past week has been like?" He told him bluntly.

"I remember," Miroku replied. "And I know there's a lot of stuff going wrong lately but—," Miroku gave the man a hard almost calculating look. "You'd tell me if there was something more right?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment as he attempted to look anywhere but at Miroku unfortunately the only other place to look was at the Shikuro. His mind froze as he looked out over the beautiful ship's deck taking in the ropes and riggings and sails and mast with eyes that saw so much more than a vessel. "_Shikuro_." He allowed the thought to enter his mind only briefly. "_The black death—how many years has it been since then, since you said Sayonara?" _Inuyasha blinked forcing back the old pain that lodged in his heart.

Ripping his eyes away from the sight of his vessel he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before raising his head and opening them to look at Miroku. The boy was still sitting in the same position his leg outstretched in front of him as his hands rested on the ground beside his hips as if they were prepared to push him upwards.

"Otou-san?" The boy pressed him the muscles in his arms straining as he gave his father a look that clearly commanded the other man to speak.

"Miroku," Inuyasha started to say but stopped as he watched the dark eyes of his son stare at him commanding him to speak the truth. "_I can't_ _but its Miroku—I just_." His subconscious told him as the memory of his mother overflowed within him. "_I—I just can't do this right now I—damn it_." He looked away from Miroku unwilling to look at the man as he lied to his face. "I'd tell you Miroku." He winced as the flat out lie left his lips. "You know I would." He added giving the boy a strained smile knowing Miroku would most likely see through the lie but hoping he would let it go for now. "_I can't deal with this now._"

The younger man gave him a scrutinizing glare his eyebrows knitted tightly together and his lips parted as if he had something he wanted to say. At the last second, he decided against it however, and closed his mouth turning his head to the side and looking out over the Atlantic as night encompassed the small ship making it appear as if they were floating in a void. "If you say so." He mumbled under his breath the very air of his voice sounding as if he knew he had just been lied to but didn't wish to fight about it.

"Thank you." Inuyasha acknowledged as he gulped down a swelling tightness in his throat.

"So what's next," Miroku turned back to him giving the older man one of his brash award winning smiles. "Greeting wise?"

"How about," Inuyasha tapped his chin in thought. "How to say goodbye to your lover?"

"Oh," Miroku smirked and closed his eyes. "Sango would like that." He couldn't help the laughter that was building up in his throat already from the very idea. "Give it to me!" He commanded as his eyes snapped open looking like a five year old about to receive a treat.

"Sayonara," Inuyasha said the word, the lump in his throat almost stopping him from saying the rest. "Boku no koibito." With a shake of his head he pushed the ill feeling aside and concentrated on the last part of the sentence, which held no emotional ties for him whatsoever. "Sayonara boku no koibito."

-break-

Every man who worked on the Thunder found himself standing on the quarterdeck as the sun hung on the horizon slowly starting the last leg of its descent towards the other side of the earth. Their Captain stood in front of the staircase which lead to the helm's deck, his arms crossed before his chest looking downright intimidating as he stared at the woman in front of him. In his hands he gripped a long chain that connected to the wind demon Kagura who stood with her hands chained and feet shackled as a precaution.

After all, the wind demon despite her small size looked just as intimidating as the Captain of their ship as she stood there with her chin held high, her eyes closed, and her whole body held in a taunt straight line. Even with the chains weighing her hands down she still managed to stand with her shoulders rolled back and her body regal. Her black hair blew tauntingly in the natural wind that encompassed the sails above them, the sound of the large white sections of material ruffling as they caught the wind filling the ears of every crewman that stood there taking in the sight of the strong and beautiful wind demon shackled and waiting.

"Captain," One of the men standing not too far away from Hiten called out as he looked from the chained Kagura to the man in question. "Why 'ur we out 'ere?" He questioned Hiten as he took a step closer to the Captain speaking in a hushed whisper. "'Ur we gonna kill her?"

"You'll see," Hiten replied harshly as he snapped his head in the man's direction giving him a good stern glare that made the man take an involuntary step back. "Now stand still and shut the fuck up!" He finished with a snarl as he shifted uncomfortably where he stood waiting for Naraku to emerge from what had once been his cabin.

The man who had ventured to ask him practically squeaked in surprise from his Captain's abnormal outburst and jumped away to the safety of the other sailors who were staring at their Captain in astonishment as well. It was not that Captain Hiten was normally a sweet and kind man, he was not by any means however, he was also not known for screaming at the drop of a hat for a perfectly legitimate question. It was odd to say the least and very disheartening for the normally feared but now fearful crew.

Satisfied he would not receive any more stupid questions, Hiten chewed on the inside of his cheek and glanced over the ship taking in the men that were standing around waiting for whatever spectacle was about to occur. He tightened his hands on Kagura's chains as he looked out at those men. Some were hanging from the riggings while others sat on barrels that lined the deck, the railings, or the ground all with the same curious looks on their faces directed both at him and at the door to the Captain's cabin.

Hiten snorted at the look of curiosity even though he understood it all too well. "_It's all too weird—almost out of place._" He shifted slightly as he looked at the woman before him gingerly. "_This woman says she can see the shards of the shikon jewel but is she telling the truth?"_ Hiten frowned darkly. "_Even if she is—what does that mean for us?" _He licked his lips tightening his grip on her chains once more, the steel clinking together as it started to move from the gesture. "_We'll go after that fucking dog for sure, Naraku's wanted that mutt dead since the day I met him." _Hiten tapped his fingers against the steel at the thought. "_And not to mention the shards_," He took another deep breath as pain filled his chest. "_Manten had shards that should be in Captain Inuyasha's hands by now_," Hiten's hand went slack for just a moment. "_And after we get those shards and kill that man—after that happens—_." He raised his head to look at the ship around him. "_I have a bad feeling about what will happen after that_."

The sound of a hatch opening made Hiten snap his head around in time to see Mr. Dresmont emerge from down below carefully helping the frail old Kaede whom they had been keeping in the brig following as she too scaled the stairs.

"Why did you bring her out?" Hiten questioned the mentally older man as he eyed the old woman who stood hunched over her one good eye only briefly surveying the crowd before landing on Kagura herself.

"Master Naraku told me to." Mr. Dresmont admitted as he offered his arm to the old woman once she was standing on deck. The woman in question smiled at Richard gently as she wrapped her arms around his offered limb and walked slowly with him as he made his way to stand next to Captain Hiten. "And I wasn't about to question a man like that."

Hiten started to retort but closed his mouth before he inserted his foot. "_I could say I wouldn't do the same all day long but when push comes to shove,"_ He clenched his jaw as anger welled up in his heart. "_I'd do the same_."

Mr. Dresmont shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at the men around them who were growing impatient grumbling and looking ready to pick a fight. "When will the Master be out?" He asked his voice coming across pained.

"I don't know—," Hiten replied as he looked towards the horizon where the sun was getting closer and closer to setting. "I hope soon."

In front of him Kagura forced herself to keep the smirk from her features as she finally opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful painting of the world at dusk. "_Such-i pretty picture_." She told herself as she watched the pinks and oranges of a dying day blaze into existence. "_If-fu I die-e today_," She closed her eyes happily as the warmth of the sun began to fade. "_I will be happy-y to have seen somethin' this-u beautiful._"

Just then the old Kaede Cummings coughed behind her the sound appearing like a normal cough and yet sounding almost deliberate.

Not able to turn around for fear of drawing too much attention to herself, Kagura trained her ears hoping for another sign from the old lady—none came. "_Strange, I thought for sure Kaede-sama was signalin'." _Knitting her eyebrows together Kagura tried to move her arm only to remain completely in place, the heavy chains not allowing her much movement. "_That's-u damn inconvenient_." She told herself a dry look coming over her features as she closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself down.

Breathing deeply in and out, Kagura drove away all of the exterior distractions around her from the sunset to even Kaede's strange cough forcing herself to concentrate on the matters at hand. Slowly, she opened her eyes once again looking out into the world without really seeing it, without needing to see it.

"_I don't-to know what-to Naraku is-u about to do," _She thought to herself as she worried her bottom lip._ "Mo, I have-e no choice, I will play Naraku's game_." She narrowed her eyes even further. "_This-u is-u the easiest method of gettin' to Inuyasha-sama_." She told herself just as she heard the sound of a door clicking open. "_And I have-e to find-o him at all cost!"_

"Good evening," Naraku's voice rang out into the burgeoning night air. "I am glad we are all gathered here to witness this momentous occasion." He continued to speak as he stepped out onto the deck fully dressed in one of his best state outfits, his normally greasy and unkempt hair slicked backed and tied with a small stylish navy bow that matched his navy jacket.

The men of the ship shifted at the man's entrance their eyes roaming over his cleaned up appearance with suspicion that they soon voiced in quiet murmurs not meant to be heard by the strange weasel demon.

"Now, now," Naraku spoke as he moved his hands in a placating gesture the tone of his voice seemingly diplomatic. "Everything in good time my children."

Hiten, Mr. Dresmont, Kaede, and Kagura all blanched at the words thinking at the same time, "_But they're older than you,_" without even knowing it.

"By now," Naraku took a step forward the sound of his expensive leather boots hitting the ground echoing over the silent crew. "You've all been made aware of this beautiful creature," He came to stand next to Kagura one of his hands brushing against her shoulder as he spoke. "Who has graced us with her presence."

"_How dare-e Naraku touch me_." Kagura thought as she felt a growl building in her throat as Naraku moved his hand from her shoulder up the side of her neck and to her chin causing a shudder to run down her spine. "_Disgustin'_." She groaned internally as her skin began to crawl at the sensation of him dragging his dark claws against her delicate flesh.

"This girl," Naraku spoke evenly as he rubbed her skin with the pads of his fingers before flicking a claw ever so slightly against it giving Kagura a red welt. "Is more than just beautiful," His fingertips came to rest right underneath her chin pushing it upwards and forcing her face to turn towards the sky. "She claims to have a gift," Naraku's voice turned sickeningly sweet as he held Kagura's face up with just two fingers his surprisingly sharp claws digging into her chin. "A gift that could make us all incredibly wealthy."

The crew broke out into hushed whispers at Naraku's words, the prospect of money after having made almost nothing for the better part of two months driving them on.

"Calm down," Naraku whispered softly his voice stopping all of the chattering despite its hushed quality. "After all, I said it was a claim not a truth." He practically purred as he moved around Kagura's body coming to stand in front of her as the girl followed him with just her eyes, knowing better than moving her chin against his claws. "But tonight we shall find out the truth behind the claim and if it turns out she lied." Naraku's voice dropped an octave becoming much deeper than he should have been capable of at his age. "I'll let you all have your way with her," The smirk on his face broadened with each word. "However you like."

The crew began to talk once more this time much louder than before. Their individual voices boomed loudly as they expressed their interest at the prospect of touching such a fine demon woman.

"She look 'oft!" One of them called out to the others, all of the men yelling in agreement before another man chimed in.

"And her tits—," A chorus of yells accompanied the voice as he continued to speak. "Look at 'em! I ain't seen 'um like that in yea's."

"You haven't seem 'em ever Pete!" Another man called out causing a round of laughter to take over the ship loudly.

Kagura felt the rage mount in her chest as she listened to the catcalls and remarks her face screwed up with disgust. "_Like I would let-to yuu near me_." She grumbled before turning her attention to Naraku glaring down at the little boy her ruby eyes blossoming with hatred for the small man. "_How dare-e Naraku—kuso!?_" She thought to herself as a voice entered her head once more.

_"At all cost," The man said as he sat with his legs crossed. "You must find him at all cost."_

"_Kuso_." Kagura cursed again from the memory as she felt Naraku finally drop his hand from her chin the crew still yammering in the background as the tiny man turned his dark eyes on her.

"Are you ready?" He questioned as he smirked, the little fangs in his mouth glistening with spit. "For your test wind demon?"

Kagura inhaled deeply the feel of the wind in her lungs invigorating. "Do your worst-to." She told him with her own smirk gracing her naturally red lips.

"As you wish." Naraku ignored the look on her face and merely smiled before he tore his eyes off hers to look behind her. "Mr. Hiten?" He waited for the man to take a step forward before he began. "Release her." He commanded as he took a step back. "But only her hands."

"Yes sir," Hiten nodded as he reached into his pocket and produced a demonic key. Stepping towards her he closed his eyes and exhaled sharply pushing his demonic energy into the object. The key in question glowed with the influx of power and Hiten reached forward placing it into the lock that ran across Kagura's hands before turning it to the left. Instantly, the deadbolt that held the chains in place snapped opened breaking apart and landing on the ground with a loud clatter. Satisfied Hiten took a step back throwing the key in his pocket once more as he awaited the next order.

"Produce the gems." Naraku spoke bluntly as he watched Kagura's pupils every move wanting to gauge her reactions himself.

Glancing at Kaede, Mr. Dresmont smiled apologetically as he released her arm and took a step forward reaching into both his pockets where a series of small gemstones rested. He gulped as his fingers came in contact with them knowing that the ones in his left hand were fakes and the ones in his right were true shikon shards. Shaking, he pulled his hands outwards and turned his palms to face upwards before opening them and revealing the glistening jewels.

Beside him Hiten had done the same, the only difference being the locations of the true and fake jewels. In the palm of his right hand the true shikon's that came from his own body rested glistening in the faded light and in his left the fakes took up residence glistening in exactly the same fashion. "_There's no way to tell them apart visually_." He told himself as he looked at the jewels and then towards Kagura. "_Unless she's just a good guesser this should be a good indicator as to whether she can see them or not_."

Across from him Kagura raised an eyebrow. "_Seriously?_" She questioned herself as she looked at the little gems that rested in each man's palms the real ones glowing under the influence of the shinigami's eyes. "_Is-u this a joke-e?_" She resisted the urge to drop her mouth opened. "_It-to has to be_." She narrowed her eyebrows. "_Please let it-to be_."

"So wind demon," Naraku started to speak but Kagura had already tuned him out. "Tell me—."

"_Oh kami-sama it's-u not-to_." She told herself as she sighed heavily. "Hiten-sama shikon are in his right-to hand," She cut the weasel demon off not wanting to even bother with his long winded explanation of the rules for this farce. "The Jii-jii's are opposite," She gestured towards Mr. Dresmont's left hand appearing bored as she indicated the real jewels. "The real ones are-e in the left-to hand."

Naraku was quiet as he stared at the girl both Hiten and Mr. Dresmont clutching their hands closed and dropping them to their sides in utter surprise as Kaede coughed again giving the wind demon a slight smile which made Kagura laugh. Around them, the demons and humans in the crowd began to mutter to each other the barrels they were sitting on creaking as they shifted uncomfortably away from the Master of the vessel as his eyes narrowed and his body grew taunt.

"_How the hell—that fast?_" Naraku pursed his lips giving the woman a haughty glare. "_She did it that fast?"_ He felt his blood start to bubble underneath his skin as excitement welled up inside him. "_Could_ _it be possible all my troubles—could it—could she?_" He forced the grin that threatened to form on his face away. "_That bitch might have been telling the truth!_" He felt his breathing begin to grow heavy. "_Calm down don't get excited yet_." He commanded himself as he focused on the wind demon's smug face. "_There's one more test, if she completes that just as fast then—then I can get excited._" He nodded his head before speaking once again. "Very good," He whispered before allowing his lips to contort into a tight smile. "But that's not the only test." He motioned to the two men holding the gems, "Put those away."

"Yes sir." Mr. Dresmont responded as he fitted the little gems into his pocket.

Beside him Hiten disposed of the fake gems by way of his pocket, while he took the real ones and pushed them back into his forehead. Slowly, he pressed each gem into his skin by means of his thumb allowing his hide to mold around the little shards until they were stuck inside of him once more. He practically hissed as the power of the gems built in his system making him feel exhilarated and youthful and downright invincible once more.

Taking a deep breath after each jewel was back in its rightful place Hiten turned his attention back to the wind demon in front of him watching her as she rubbed her reddened wrist absently. "_Can she really see them?_" He wondered as he watched her bring one of her wrist up to her face looking at it critically before gently lapping at it with her tongue. "_It seems so impossible yet—,"_ He put his hand in his pocket clutching at the fake gems nestled there, rolling them around between his fingers nervously. "_That didn't feel like a guess_." He licked his lips as his eyes darted back to Naraku who was staring at the girl an undeterminable expression on his dark features. "_What are you thinking_," He questioned the man's dark face. "_Naraku?_"

"Are you ready," Naraku spoke up suddenly his dark eyes shining in the fading light. "For the second test wind demon?"

Kagura turned her eyes upwards to look at the young man without moving her head. "Of course." She spoke boldly as she eyed him through her dark bangs a smile playing across her mouth that rested against her wrist. "Whenever Naraku-sama ready-y." She straightened her back and dropped her hand looking downright terrifyingly confident

Naraku gave her a strange slow grin that spread across his face just as a disease spreads throughout a country. "The last test is the one that really matters." He spoke coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "On this ship I have hidden one more shard of the jewel, I want you," He separated his arms so he could point at her with one black clawed finger. "To find it," His grin became almost sickeningly sweet as he turned and looked at Richard Dresmont. "Mr. Dresmont if you would."

"Yes sir," Mr. Dresmont who had moved to stand next to Kaede once more shook his head quickly and reached into his pocket once more producing a small chained watch that he flipped opened with a faint clinking noise. "I'm ready."

Kagura raised her eyebrow at the addition crossing her arms over her chest dryly. "Let-to me guess," Her accent came out this time a little thicker confusing some of the men of the ship who had a hard time understanding her to begin with. "A time-e limit-to?"

"Just a small one." Naraku reassured modestly. "Five minutes," He licked his lips slowly as he chuckled. "Starting," He glanced at Mr. Dresmont waiting for a signal. With a slight shake of his head Richard gave the go ahead and Naraku hummed in the back of his throat before turning towards Kagura. "Now."

Kagura didn't move, her hands still crossed over her chest as she looked at Naraku almost expectantly. The crew watched silently for several seconds as the wind demon stared their master down before the whispers started to overtake the ship.

"What's she waitin' fer?" A man grumbled from his spot tangled up in a rigging.

There was a slight grumble of consensus as the men debated the reasoning behind the wind demon's unmoving form. "It's just strange, 'idn't it?" A bunch of men nodded and hummed their agreement.

"Yer telling me." One in particular said in a hushed whisper as he sat on the railing directly underneath the web of rigging leading up towards the foremast.

"Both of ya," A final man exclaimed as he tried to blend into a crowd of men standing amongst some kegs. "Shut up!" The ship went silent at that last command all of the men realizing that a particularly cold wind that did not need to be provoked had settled in their sails.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the wind demon as she continued to stand there the small pocket watch ticking quietly in the background each soft tick telling the young weasel demon that time was being chipped away and yet this woman had not moved. "_Why isn't she moving?_" He questioned himself as his own impatience rocked his body. "_Can she not see them—was the first test really just luck?_" He gritted his teeth as his hands shook. "_It's slipping away_." The thought echoed in his head. "_My chance to find them—to find that dog and bitch—its slipping away."_ He growled slightly as he cast a particularly angry glare in Kagura's direction. "Why?" His voice was slow and deliberate. "Aren't you moving?"

"Simple Naraku—," Kagura shrugged her shoulders easily even though her arms were crossed. "I don't-to have to look-u."

"Four minutes." Mr. Dresmont interjected softly from Naraku's side.

The weasel demon practically saw red at the intrusion allowing himself to let loose the growl he had been attempting to hold in while sending the man a dirty look. "Not now!" He bit before turning back to Kagura with his eyes drawn in a narrow spectrum of focus all on her. "Why not?"

Kagura frowned and tapped her chin absently as if really thinking about the man's question. "There's-u no reason too."

Naraku tightened his jaw the bones cracking under the strain. "What are you talking about Kagura." He bit out the name each syllable sounding as if he was trying to kill it as he spoke it.

The woman's lips twitched at the sound just the corners forming a slight smile. "That's the first time Naraku-sama really-y said-do my name." She clicked her tongue before taking her eyes off of Naraku's face in favor of looking towards his coat. "I will reward Naraku-sama for the sign of-fu respect-to." She chuckled deliberately. "I don't-to move from this spot." Kagura pointed her hand towards Naraku. "Because the jewel is-su hidden right-to there."

All of the men on the ship watched the direction Kagura's finger faced, their eyes staring in wonder as the delicate appendage pointed directly at Naraku's breast pocket.

The full blooded demon's eyes grew huge as his right hand flew upwards to cover the area she was indicating as he involuntarily took a step away from her nearly bumping into Mr. Dresmont who had been standing just behind him. "How?" The man barely whispered as he looked at her with hope building in his eyes.

"I told yuu, Naraku-sama," Kagura closed her eyes as she spoke her voice almost sounding annoyed suddenly as she once again crossed her arms before her chest. "The Shinigami see them," She spoke calmly as she opened her eyes focusing on the wooden deck of the ship for several seconds before bringing them upwards to look directly at Naraku's own dark irises her ruby ones flashing as she made eye contact with him. "With-o their eyes."

Naraku felt his breath hitch in his throat as he slowly blinked looking at this woman with pure amazement. "_She can see them_." He thought to himself as his heart thundered in his chest. "_This demon bitch can actually see them_," He let the smile sweep his face once more. "_This is perfect more perfect than I ever thought, I can find them—I can find that bastard dog demon and that insignificant bitch kill them and," _He licked his fangs as his breath began to come out in heavy pants._ "Get their jewel shards_." He laughed at his own thoughts as his eyes closed and his body began to shake slightly from the rumbling welling in his throat.

Around him the men of the crew started to back up again terrified by the sudden and unreasonable change in Naraku's demeanor. "Ya think he's a'right?" One of the men whispered as quietly as possible as he hung from the rigging.

Another man perched beside him also tangled up in the web of ropes responded quickly. "It's 'ard ta tell." His voice was doubtful as they all watched Naraku tilt back his head and continue laughing.

"This is brilliant." The demon finally managed to say as he tried to regain his composer one hand going to his stomach while the other reached up for his face covering his eyes in pleasure. "You can see them unlike the fucking dingbat," He moved his hand and thrust his thumb in Kaede Cummings' direction. "You can see them before you and hidden away?"

"Yes." Kagura agreed with a nod not seeming fazed by the strange outburst as she turned back to give Naraku a deadly smirk.

"From distances," Naraku continued giddily as he looked at the girl his expression appearing almost childish, a strange sight to see. "Can you see them from distances?"

"Yes." Kagura confirmed with a nod as she watched the small boy become excited. "_This_ _isn't-to the reaction I was expectin'_." She told herself as she gently ran a finger against the fabric of her still intact kimono sleeve. "_Mo, it's-u not-to bad—he's talking about-to distance, the more distance Naraku gives to search the more likely I will find Inuyasha-sama_." Stilling her features Kagura looked at the happy man as she laid the foundation for the rest of her plan. "Kagura is-su prepared to offer my services with-u no hassles," She told him plainly for authenticities sake. "For a small fee."

Naraku's mirth seemed to instantly melt. "What did you say?"

The ship froze as his words echoed all around them, the voice sounding just as frightening and out of place as it always did.

Unhindered Kagura gave the man before her a dark look. "I don't-to often offer services," She paraphrased bluntly. "I would be happy to work for-u Naraku-sama if-fu it-to made worth my while.

"Why should I bother trying to please you?" Naraku commented swiftly the smile returning to his face smugly as he snorted. "I can make you do whatever I want, I have the power here."

A slow smile spread across Kagura's face as she looked at the tiny man before her. "Are yuu so sure?" She asked before she brought her hands straight out before her and carefully released some of her power.

The wind whipped all around her so strong that some members of the crew found themselves falling backwards off barrels and struggling to hold onto rails or riggings. The sound of sails beginning to rip and tear under the force of the almost instant gale-force winds resounded in the air and Hiten instantly jumped forward in an attempt to stop the girl from destroying the expensive material. The wind demon only sent him an apologetic smile however, before she flicked her wrist and to the amazement of everyone on board sent Captain Hiten backwards several feet before the man managed to control his body and drop his weight to the ground.

"Shit." He cursed the sound drowned out underneath the thundering of the wind demon's increased power. "Kagura stop!" He tried to make his voice loud enough to be heard but found it dwarfed in comparison to the rushing wind.

Barely maintaining his ground Naraku raised his arms over his face to protect himself as he gasped for breath. "_I've never seen this before in my life!"_ He thought as he felt his boots begin to slip, the force of the wind actually causing him to slid backwards. "_Is this the power Hiten was speaking of—the untamed power of the wind?_" He winced as he tried to look at Kagura through his arms. "_To_ _think what I could do if she worked for me?_" He felt his lips curve upwards. "_If I could control this power, control her—to think what I would be able to do with her eyes and this wind!"_ He chuckled as his eyes widened with pure delight. "_It's worth it."_ He told himself as he licked his teeth slowly. "_So worth it_." He schooled his features as best he could before ripping his arms away from his face and screaming as loud as he was able in Kagura's direction. "Name your price!"

The wind instantly died down all around the ship as Kagura lowered her hands and stared at Naraku with a smug smile. "Sorry?"

The weasel took a step forward coming to stand where he had been before the gale had started. "Name your price." He repeated keeping all his features calm and collected as he looked at her with a firm glare.

The wind demon tilted her head back and tapped her chin slowly with all four fingers hitting the tip one after the other—pointer—middle—ring—and pinky as she made a show of thinking about it. "How about-to," She grasped her chin with her hand. "Twenty gold-u coin a month."

"What?" Naraku reacted to the outrageous amount unable to keep his expression calm.

She flared her power once more sending a man so hard into the rail that it broke under the pressure and sent him over board.

"Alejandro!" A crewmen yelled as the men scrambled to get a rope together and the other necessities for saving a life.

"Hurry!" Hiten screamed as he too scrambled towards the broken railing his job as Captain dictating that he must save the man's life.

Seemingly unaware, Kagura and Naraku continued to stare at each other as if nothing was going on. "Kagura is-su being perfectly-y reasonable." The wind demon grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and released a little 'hump' noise.

Naraku snorted completely oblivious to the men gathering in a straight line with a rope grasped in their joint hands as they pulled with all their might to save the man Kagura had sent flying. "Ten gold coins."

"Ten?" Kagura spat the word out in distaste.

"All together," Hiten called out from somewhere to her right. "Pull!"

"Twenty not-to one more or-u less." She raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist another just of wind exploded throughout the deck sending the men so desperately trying to recover Alejandro flying forward the rope nearly falling out of their combined grip.

"Hold on tight!" An unknown man yelled as the men forced themselves to maintain their grip knowing this was a matter between life and death.

"Fuck!" Came a yell from over the side. "Pull me u—" Alejandro yelled desperately his voice drowned out as he was dunked back underwater from the slack in the rope.

"Pull men, pull!" Hiten's voice called out as all the men found their footing once more and yanked the rope while stepping backwards their muscles straining under the rather large demon's weight. "Pull harder—just a little more." He encouraged as he stood at the front of the line of men pulling with all his might the top of Alejandro's head just in sight.

The men groaned in response as they pulled with all the strength left in their arms bringing the man back from the brink of death as he was yanked over the side of the vessel back onto the deck.

"Ya alright?" Hiten asked as he knelt next to the wet and shivering man. "Alejandro speak to me, speak damn it!"

"So what-to Naraku-sama say," Kagura spoke over the commotion her eyes never having left the youth before her. "Do we have-e a deal?"

Naraku slowly licked his lips as he eyed the woman. "_That power—is that power worth twenty gold a month?"_ He breathed in deeply the answer already having been made long before the question had been formed. "You have a deal little girl," Naraku spoke over the sound of Alejandro coughing up water. "But so help me god if you go back on that deal." Naraku took a step forward towards the wind demon his eyes turning a shade of black that seemed just as impossible as it was unnatural. A mist formed over his head that same pitch black purplish color, the evil of his character seeming to manifest from his skin. "Not even hurricane forced winds will save you," He bit out as the unnatural swell of dark energy seemed to brush towards her. "Do you understand?"

For a second Kagura felt fear actually bubble in her throat as she gulped and turned sideways attempting to appear unaffected. "Yuu have-e deal Naraku-sama."

"Excellent." Naraku smiled his sharp canines glistening in the sunlight as he turned and looked at Kaede as if just noticing she was on deck. "I bet you're wondering why I wanted you here to witness this old woman." He eyes Kaede with a smirk blossoming on his face.

"I hadn't-to given it too much thought." Kaede spoke evenly, Mr. Dresmont at her side looking uncomfortable as Naraku gave her a firm glare from her tone.

The glare itself turned into a smile easily enough as Naraku stepped towards her calmly. "I wanted you hear," He spoke as if she had not said a word. "So you could see firsthand why I no longer need you." He took a step towards the old woman causing the crew who had up until this point been focused on the recovering Alejandro to freeze and watch. "This wind bitch can see the jewels Kaede—," He licked his lips slowly. "And that was the only reason I was keeping you around."

Kagura felt her eyes widen as she watched Naraku step around her towards the old Miss Cummings. "_What's-su Naraku doing?_" She felt her heart beat pick up in her chest as fear mounted within her. "_Why would he hurt-to Kaede-sama, she's just a perceptive baba!"_

Around her the crew also felt fear run through them—over the course of the very few weeks Kaede had been on board they had come to know this old woman as they guarded her or talked about her. They had begun to see her as more than a simple old hag. With her gentle and polite ways they had been reminded of childhoods long gone, mother's long since dead, and grandmother's also tucked into the ground. She had brought something back into them, something that had been instilled by now dead hands causing soft spots to form in their heart's unwittingly.

"He 'ouldn't?" Jonathan whispered into the now thick night air as he looked at the small frail woman who had been kind to him and talked to him as his mother once had when he was a boy. "He in't gonna do it, she'za li'le thing. Frail, he ain't ta do it." His words echoed around him as other men who had been her guard nodded in agreement watching the small woman stand so tall before Naraku. "Capt—." Jonathan started to say only to be hushed by Hiten raising a clawed hand from his spot next to Alejandro.

"If you want to live." He spoke for the first time admitting to the crew (even if it was offhanded) the severity of the situation they were. "You'll not say another word."

Jonathan stared at his Captain watching as the man looked at Kaede with pain in his eyes. "_I'm the first person to hurt a woman been doing it for years._" Hiten told himself as he looked at the woman's hunched back. "_But—this—I would never hurt an old frail woman_," He clutched his hand until his knuckles popped. "_That's just low and yet—_." He felt a feeling he hadn't experienced in years wash over him—shame. "_I can't do a thing without all of us going down_."

"I've grown quite tired of you Miss Cummings," Naraku spoke as he took another step towards the old woman reaching inside his waistcoat as he did. "You refused to help us, refused all my offers, spoke to me—hm," He fingered something within the lining of his inner jacket absently. "As my father spoke to me."

A sinking feeling entered all of the crew.

"I never appreciated the way he spoke to me," Naraku brought his unoccupied hand to his face running it over his mouth slowly. "So I did the only thing I could do." He let his hand fall to his side before looking Kaede directly in the eye. "I got rid of him." He pulled the gun from his waist cocking it as he aimed it right for her head.

A collective gasp filled the entirety of the ship as the gun pointed at Kaede Cummings forehead.

Kagura felt her heart stop in her chest at the sight, her eyes going wide and panicked. "_I can't let-to this happen—,"_ She looked at the steady eyes of the old woman. "_I can't-to_." She tensed all the muscles in her body preparing to stop the incident if need be. Carefully, she tried to edge herself closer to Naraku only to find herself nearly tripping over the shackles still around her ankles. "No!" She felt the word slip from her mouth as she realized she was still practically immobile. "_I don't-to think I can stop a bullet-to with wind_," Her eyes opened wide as the realization struck her. "_What do I do, I will never-u be fast-to enough with these shackles and I can't let her die_." Kagura thought helplessly as she looked at the old woman with tears filling her ruby eyes. "_Kaede-sama?!_"

The old woman in question, much to the surprise of everyone did not look the least bit afraid her old eye staring down the barrel of the gun as if it wasn't real but a toy. "So," She spoke softly totally in control as the people all around her watched helpless to the sight. "You don't want to know the truth then?" She said calmly to Naraku her old eye looking at him and not the gun.

"Is this the thing about my mother again?" Naraku smirked as he held the gun right in line with her forehead. "What is there to know," He asked with a breathy laugh. "She birthed me and then she died. I heard the story a million times growing up." Naraku's voice turned surprisingly bitter. "No one ever let me live it down—I killed my own mother." His voice sounded young as he spoke. "I killed her—the first horrible deed I ever commuted in my life, my brothers," He glared at the old woman as if it was all her fault. "My father, they never let me forget it." He hissed out as he took a step forward placing the end of the gun directly on Kaede's skin.

The old woman didn't even flinch. "Is that what you chose to believe?" She spoke evenly.

Perhaps it was her tone that did it or maybe it was even the words but for whatever reason Naraku stepped back away from her and glared darkly as the gun lowered just a hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say," Kaede told him her voice cool and her expression almost distant. "And I say what I mean it is up to you to actually listen."

Naraku hand holding the gun began to shake at her words as his pupils dilated even though there was no light. His teeth gritted together one of the molars snapping in two as he bit down so hard that it had no choice. "You," He spoke the word as his eyes went red and he snapped the gun upwards back towards her face only a foot of space between her and the barrel. "Bitch!" He screamed and pulled the trigger.

Kagura fell to her knees and covered her face at the sound of gunpowder exploding. The crew winced and turned away none of them able to watch as the tiny woman who reminded them so much of their mother's and grandmother's was shot in the head. Hiten covered his face with his hand waiting for the sound of her old body to crumple before he dared to look again a feeling of shame, remorse, and regret already building in his heart.

And yet the sound of Kaede falling dead never came.

Shaking the crew, Kagura, and Hiten all brought their eyes back to Kaede just in time to Richard Dresmont touch his chest where a hole sat in the fabric and blood began to slowly pool.

Behind him the unflappable Kaede Cummings stood with wide eyes and horror on all her features. "No." She spoke nearly silently her lips making out the word as she watched Richard Dresmont fall to his knees in front of her. "Mr. Dresmont?" Kaede yelled losing her composer for the first time since she had found herself a member of this mess.

On his knees Richard brought his hand away from his chest, the appendage shaking uncontrollably blood splattering onto the deck as it did so. "It didn't go through?" He questioned as blood began to dribble down his chin slowly as it welled from his lungs where the bullet had lodged.

Kaede rushed to stand in front of him her old eyes looking at the younger man in horror. "Why?" She spoke as tears ran down both sides of her face. "Why would do that?"

Hiten felt himself take a step forward as he looked at the man he had once seen as small and insignificant. "_He did it."_ He felt the words echo in his head as he watched the blood drip from Richard's chin. "_That man protected her—he—."_ The shame in Hiten's chest doubled.

Richard Dresmont smiled the blood washing over his once off white teeth. "You were so kind—." He breathed deeply before chocking on his own blood coughing and splattering it over Kaede's face. "I'm sorry." He whispered out as he reached a shaky blood covered hand towards her trying to wipe the mixture of spit and blood from her skin. He frowned when it only smeared more red. "I'm sorry." He said again what for was uncertain.

"Save your breath." Kaede whispered as she brought an old hand up to press against his chest in vain. "Please don't talk."

The insignificant man ignored her. "What-t-a-a kind of man," He spoke each word coming with a gargle of blood. "W-w-w-ould I b-e-e-e." He looked down as his blood ran along the tilt of the deck. "If I—I—let you die." He coughed more the jerking motion causing blood to bubble up from his chest running down the front of his clothes.

"Stop it." Kaede commanded as she tried to force him to lay down but even with his dying strength he resisted her and continued on.

"When you—you see—Kago—go—m-e-e—tell her," He reached forward grabbing the front of Kaede's shirt holding it in a trembling hand as he leaned forward his head looking down at the ground as blood dripped out of his mouth onto its surface. "Tell her I was—I was—," He forced himself to look up at Kaede as his eyes grew dim. "I was—."

Kaede shook her head as the crew watched on as Mr. Dresmont tried to breath just enough to speak his final words.

"Wrong." He finally pushed out as he looked upwards at the night sky that now was alive above them. "She—I didn't—I didn't see." His eyes began to fade as the image of a small black haired girl formed in his mind. "I did—n't want—to-o-o-o see her."

_"Papa!" She called as she played in the sand her eyes bright and shinning sweet and innocent. _

Mr. Dresmont's hand fell from Kaede's shirt as he looked behind her at that image no one else could see.

_"Come play with me Papa!" She giggled as her dirtied dress spun as she spun, the little ringlet curls about her head seeming to dance. "I want to make a boat!"_

"I'll help." Mr. Dresmont whispered as a small smile formed on his face.

_"Hurry Papa!" The little Kagome called again as mirth danced in her grey eyes—those beautiful eyes. _

Tears formed in his own slightly grey eyes a trait he had passed down to her. "_Why didn't I see it sooner?_" He wondered as he looked at this beautiful spirited girl he had ignored, neglected, and never truly seen. "_My one regret is that I didn't see her sooner._" Black began to tint the sides of his vision and all he could see was that little girl laughing in the sand. "_I didn't see her until I was forced to—until all I could see was the horrors of the life I wished on her."_ The image of Naraku Morgan standing next to this sweet girl at the altar flashed before his eyes and he cringed the blood in his throat becoming thicker.

_"Papa!" The little girl called exasperated as she stomped her foot and pointed beside her. "Come play, I can't make the boat alone—I need you Papa."_

"I'm coming." He whispered out as he tried to smile and laugh at her antics.

"Mr. Dresmont," Kaede called to him as she grabbed hold of his arm. "Can you hear me—it's going to be okay, it will be." Her voice shook just as it had so long ago before her sister's grave. "It's okay."

Richard didn't hear her or feel her as he looked at that little girl however, the tears overflowing from his eyes as the blood collected in his trachea slowly suffocating him. "Kagome?" He whispered as he watched the little girl before him smile wide her little teeth white and her bright eyes filled with love and mirth. "I—'m com—."

_"Papa!" _

She called and Richard Dresmont smiled before closing his eyes. "Kagome." The name left his lips as he fell forward and died.

"No." Kaede cried out as she caught him in her arms the blood soaking through her close as she held the man who had saved her life without a second thought for his own. "Why?" She whispered as she hugged him close. "I'm an old woman." She spoke softly into his ear as the ship looked on even the hardest man there feeling for this woman. "I was prepared to die."

"To bad." Naraku finally spoke as he opened his gun and looked into the chamber. "I only had one bullet." The demon shrugged his shoulders as he came to stand next to her being carefully not to step in the blood. "Fortune smiles upon you." He whispered out as the men looked on with mouths wide opened at the lack of feeling on this man's face. "I guess—you'll just have to life as I do." He clicked his tongue. "With the weight of a death on your conscious."

End of Chapter

Please Review

**Congrats to WhiteKnight52 for being review 1450! Edited for content 6/5/2013.**

**Bonus Point:**

Is Kagome's father ever mentioned in the manga, anime, movies, or any official Inuyasha media?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Totosai was a blacksmith, weaponsmith, or swordssmith depending on how you want to define it! Congrats to the winners:

AnimeNerd1, Ream D0bby, Whiteknight52, kate101, 14 inu-kag, HeabenlyEclipse, Leo-mae, iaminlovewithcoffee, Guest, LittleMargarita, scorpioprincess18, Bonus Point, Alice's Secret Lover, suyurilrig, Litle C, AKEMI SHIKON, NurNur, HentaiLemon, TheRealInuyasha, Glon Morski, avengeme

**Next Chapter:**

**Her Personal Symphony **

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 8/5/2012


	57. Her Personal Symphony

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Her Personal Symphony**

_Kagome ran along a small beach her feet bare against the soft tan sand as she raced alongside the surf. "Haha—," Her laughter rang out as a particularly large swell of sea water made its way into the dryer sand causing her to nearly trip over backwards so she could avoid it. Coming out of the encounter unscathed Kagome stuck her small pink tongue out. "Can't get me, can't get me!" She yelled her voice small and sweet, youthful._

_As if to mock her the ocean swell came back even larger and the little girl's eyes grew wide with pleasure as a wave drew up and then downwards right before her splashing at her face and clothes and hair._

_"Ahhh—haahaa." She screamed and laughed all at the same time as she turned to run away her feet now wet causing the dry sand to stick to her heels and toes. "That was mean." She called back to the ocean but there was no malice in her tiny voice. "Sometimes Mr. Ocean." She pointed a finger at the water shaking it as she tried to give the sea the same look her mother gave her when she was in trouble. "You do not nice things." She shook her finger a few more times before she felt hands going underneath her armpits pulling her off her feet. "Wooow!" She yelled as she was spun around the sound of a deep masculine laugh behind her telling her it was okay._

_"My little Kagome." A man said as he spun her in the air a few times before bringing her to face him his eyes bright and happy as he looked at his daughter. "Why are you yelling at the sea, sweet girl?"_

_"It splashed me Papa!" Kagome giggled in reply as she looked at her father's face only to find it shrouded in black: his features covered by an opaque blanket that left her unable to see his face. "Are you okay, Papa?" She asked and reached a tiny hand forward, her little fingers trying to touch the man's cheek only to find it suddenly not there._

_Kagome blinked in surprise as she found herself standing lonely on the sand her father nowhere to be found. Confused she turned all around looking in every possible direction trying to see where he had disappeared to but no matter how much she turned or how far she looked she saw nothing but tan grains of sand and endless sea—her father nowhere to be found. _

_"Papa!" She called her voice desperate as she took a few steps forward towards the part of the beach that turned into grass thinking he had gone back home. There were no houses to go to however, only empty white space that seemed to go on forever and ever. "What?" She felt her small heart race as she came to a standstill. "What's going on?" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes sticking to her lashes. "Papa?"_

_"Kagome."_

_She jumped at the gentle sound of his voice and turned back around just in time to see her father standing by the shore, the water coming up to his boots soaking into the leather as he stood with his hands behind his back and his face looking out away from her. His graying hair blew in the breeze as he stood wigless, a state she honestly couldn't remember ever seeing him in. "Papa?" She ventured stepping forward extending a hand towards him the tan beach and the blue ocean around her fading into nothing but black leaving only her and her father standing some unknown feet apart._

_Gradually, her father turned his face still shrouded in black except for his grey eyes, which were beautiful and opened. She stared into those eyes seeing something of herself reflected within them along with peace that she had never seen on his face in life. "Goodbye." He whispered his eyes closing as his body slowly faded away into nothing leaving the tiny Kagome standing alone in the deep—dark—black—._

Kagome lurched forward in her bed panting as her hands shook and sweat rolled down the side of her face mixing with tears on her cheeks. She blinked several times as fear gripped her heart that she couldn't explain. "_What was that?_" She asked herself as she continued to pant her hands falling to the bed and clutching the sheets as she looked around her taking in the familiar room she had called home for several months now.

She gulped down as much oxygen as she could as her eyes looked on wildly. She felt as if she was still trapped in that dream, the dark room matching the strange encompassing blackness. Her fingers clutched at the sheets even tighter and she closed her eyes against that blackness only to find an apparition of her father with his shrouded face reflected on the back of her eyelids. Snapping her eyes opened once more she gasped and began to shake.

"_Why?_" She questioned as she brought a shaking hand to her face placing it over only one eye as her other eye stared down at the sheets her vision watery from her tears. "_That dream—it felt," _She watched as her hand clutched the sheets above her thigh feeling oddly removed from the sensation. _"—so real._"

Beside her Shippo sat up in bed blinking back sleep and yawning, his little green irises and dark pupils reflecting even the most minimal of light in the room causing them to glow. "Kagome?" He whispered as he rubbed his sleep filled eyes looking over at the woman whose sudden lunge had awoken him. "You 'kay?" He managed to ask even as he yawned once more closing his eyes.

Kagome looked down at the small boy not really seeing him at first as her eyes tried to focus on him in the dark. "Yes." She finally whispered her mind speeding up just enough to comprehend his question even though her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest. "Go back to sleep." She barely managed to add her voice shaking as it breached the night air.

The tiny kit yawned and nodded all at the same time before falling backwards without preamble hitting the pillow and passing out once more: little snores filling the room.

She didn't even have the energy to smile at the sweet act as she closed her eyes and willed the tears to stop flowing but they refused. "_What was that and why—why do I feel like he's—Papa?_" Taking a deep shaky breath she allowed her lashes to flutter open once again before she turned and looked to her left where the Captain's bed lay his sheets folded at its end, unused.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered into the night as her lip trembled her mind wishing he was there, needing him to be there, but he wasn't. "He must be on deck." She reasoned as she looked out towards one of the opened windows her mind so befuddled by the dream that none of the recent happenings between her and Inuyasha even crossed her mind. The sound of the sea lapping against the bow of the ship and the smell of the salt as the sea breeze entered the opened window brushing at the curtains slightly as it wafted in and out calmed her. "It was just a dream." She told herself taking a deep shuddering breath as she tried to believe her own words.

But belief was not in her mind right now. Closing her eyes tightly, thankful when no vision appeared against her eyelids, she brought her shaking fingers up to wrap the blanket more firmly around herself trying to form a cocoon in which to hide. A particularly strong and cold breeze entered the window just then pushing against her. She shuddered as it washed over her body penetrating the blanket almost mockingly.

With a frustrated sigh she pushed the blanket off, careful not to wake Shippo, and scooted towards the edge of the bed throwing her feet over the side and reaching for the window that sat between the two beds. Leaning out of the window slightly she reached for the pane's wooden handle prepared to simply close the window but froze when her eyes caught sight of the night outside. The moon was waning above her head still bright although bitten, the stairs and the milky galaxy that rested in the sky around it twinkled—stars with no names shinning as they made up endless constellations. Her fingers dropped from the window's handle and fell to the sill: a position she had taken up all her life.

"Beautiful." She whispered into the night as the sound of a lapping sea drew her eyes downwards, the black water reflecting the sky above although distorted by the current. She bit her lip at the sight, her calming heart telling her that a sight so beautiful, during a time like this, was ironic. More tears sprung up in her eyes and her lip trembled as she once more felt the need to cry. "_Why do I feel like this is wrong?_" She asked herself as she tried to hold back the inevitable torrent of salt. "_It's beautiful outside and we're safe, so I should be happy but I—I just feel so sad."_

"What are you doing awake?"

Kagome practically jumped ten feet in the air having not heard the door open. Hastily, she whipped her head around to see the Captain of this very ship standing in the doorway, his clawed hand still on the handle looking perplexed. "Inuyasha!" She gasped as she took in his surprised face. "Um—I'm." She started to say but the words just wouldn't form causing her to simply clamp her mouth shut and look away from him.

"Um." He started in much the same way looking at her as if she was a two headed snake. "I should just—I mean." He motioned towards the violin that was leaning against the now restored desk his eyes looking everywhere but at her. "I didn't mean to disturb you, sorry—so I was—I'll just—."

Kagome winced at the sound of his voice looking at him out of the corner of her eye, watching as he stared at the floor. "_He can't even look at me_." She felt her heart burn in her chest as her perplexing dream faded from her mind for only a second, the new distraction of the man before her whom she hadn't spoken to in days and actual relief. "_And he's been avoiding me_." She felt her heart sink in her chest. "_I guess he really was,"_ She bit her lip not wanting to admit what she now feared was the trust. "_Just caught up in everything and now," _She felt a lump form in her throat as she admitted what his posture suggested._ "He regrets it_."

Inuyasha cleared his throat to speak once more his eyes just barely looking at Kagome as she stared at the ground. "_She can't even look at me_." He thought not aware that her thoughts were identical as he held in a groan and looked at the ground. "_She—must be so mad." _He reasoned closing his eyes tightly. "_I just—how could I do that?_" He thought even as a nagging feeling entered the back of his mind.

The press of her lips against his own as she reacted to the kiss—kissing him back—responding to his own movements with her own.

"_Ah!_" He yelled internally as he tried to push all the thoughts away not wanting to feel any sort of hope, not wanting to believe it was possible that she had actually enjoyed it, wanted it._ "I imagined it!" _He told himself but the lie was loud in his head. "_She regrets it_." He continued to convince himself trying to trick his mind into ignoring any other evidence. "_Otherwise she'd be able to look at you_." He felt a lump form in his throat. "_I'm a moron_." He told himself but he wasn't even sure why.

Taking a short step into the room he looked over at the violin case, his only reason for entering the room on this night. He had waited until it was nearly midnight before he had dared to attempt a retrieval in hopes of avoiding his current situation: unfortunately, it appeared his idea had backfired on many levels.

Stepping slowly across the floor he tried to look at her but failed once more instead focusing on the violin case as he spoke. "I was just grabbing that." He told her his voice sounding scratchy as he reached down and picked up the case. He held it to his chest chancing another glance at her only to find her still staring at the ground. "_Stupid_." He told himself. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid_." The thought repeated as his shoulders slumped. "Well," He mumbled motioning back towards the door still not managing to look at her. "I guess I'll just um," He inched towards the door his feet feeling heavy as he pressed his ears to his skull wishing she would speak. "Be going." He finished glancing at her ever so slightly but she wasn't paying him any mind. "_Just face it_," He told himself as his chest feel even further. "_She doesn't want anything to do with you_." He tightened his grip on the case as disappointment filled his mind. "_That's why I didn't want to fucking come in here._" He felt the growl start in his throat but stopped it.

"Oh," Kagome whispered as she continued to stare at the ground listening to his footsteps as they drug against the wood. "_Don't go_." She heard her own voice whisper somewhere in the back of her mind and she shook her head. "_Stay._" She shut her eyes tightly, tears building underneath her lashes. "_Please stay_." The voice was her own but it sounded somehow detached. "_Open your mouth_." She heard the voice scream. "_I can't_," She finally answered. "_He regrets it, he can't look at me, this is wrong, he won't stay, he doesn't—._" The sound of her own voice cutting her off made her eyes snap open. _"Look at him!"_

Kagome felt something inside her nearly snap as she looked up at Inuyasha against her very will responding only to the command. Even in the dark she could easily make out that he had already reached the door and was now standing there with his back to her and his hand on the handle but had yet to turn it. He was simply standing as if waiting for something. Blinking, Kagome felt her heart start to thump in her chest again as she squinted seeing his tense muscles and his ears which were pressed so far against his skull that she couldn't really see them.

"_What is he waiting for?_" She wondered as she watched him sigh his shoulders slumping in time with the sound. "_Is he—does he, why would he? Why won't he leave?_" She questioned as he started to turn the handle on the door looking disappointed even though she couldn't see his face. "_I can't—please,"_ He heart tugged in her chest. "Don't go." She almost wasn't sure she had said the words until she noticed his ears twitch on his head.

"What?" He whispered still facing the door his muscles tight underneath his jacket. "_Did she—did I hear her?_" He wondered as he cursed himself for having pressed his ears so far down that his hearing was impaired.

"Don't go." She spoke a little louder even as her whole body started to shake with fear. "_What am I doing?_" She asked herself as she watched him once more lift his head to look at her. "_Why am I doing this? What if he—what if I read him wrong and he was holding in—anger—or frustration or some other emotion and that's why he was tensed_." She drew her lips into a tight line. "_Stupid!_"

"Um—," His voice was soft as he turned ever so slightly and looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since he had entered the room. His golden eyes shone brightly with something akin to hope as his fingers loosened on the door handle before gingerly slipping off. "Okay."

"_Okay?_" Kagome repeated the word in her head as her eyes went wide. "_What does he mean by that?_" She frowned. "_Just—he'll stay but he doesn't want to or he—wants to and he's glad and he wants—oh god he's looking at me!" _Feeling her face turn bright red Kagome immediately drug her eyes away from his own and began to babble. "I mean leave if that's what you wanna do," She tried to cover up feeling so on the spot that her knees were going weak. "But don't leave just on my account." She motioned down at herself. "I mean I'm fine with you here." She looked at him from under her lashes trying to convey what she meant by that statement. "Or not." She added just because of her own anxieties.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as he eyed her looking unconvinced but somehow encouraged. "Well," He started only to stop and scratch the back of his head in thought. "I _was_ just coming for this." He indicated the somewhat scuffed up violin case hoping she heard the stress in his sentence and understood it.

"Oh then um, get it," She said only to wince and blush harder realizing her mistake. "I mean you have it," She motioned to the case uncomfortably. "So just go ahead and don't let me bother you," She finished quickly feeling smaller and smaller by the second. "I'll just go back to looking out the window," She laughed nervously and started to turn around motioning towards the night sky and the moon with one hand. "Pretty night you know." She smiled awkwardly and turned around her hands falling on the windowsill as she closed her eyes. "_You're acting like an idiot_." She told herself with a wince before opening her eyes and looking out at the beautiful night she had seen earlier. Instantly, the dream came back to her flooding her every sense.

"It is." Inuyasha offered cautiously as he took a step towards her unaware of her changing mood. "_She looks so flustered—is she thinking about it?"_ He took another step looking slightly unsteady on his feet. "_Is she—,"_ He inhaled deeply taking in her scent. "_She just smells nervous_." He told himself. "_But what kind of nervous?_" He wondered as he cleared his throat. "It's almost too—pr—nice." He stumbled over the word for some reason finding it hard to say at the moment.

Kagome didn't reply to his words, she almost didn't hear him as she looked out at the reflected moon the same sensation that had encompassed her when she awoke coming back with even greater force. "_Why do I feel—this way again?_" She questioned as she brought her hand to her chest the shikon jewel brushing her knuckles as she clutched at her heart. "_It was just a dream_." She told herself as her eyes welled once again. "Just a dream." She repeated as the water rippled sending the reflected moon into a giant spectrum of mini moons. "_It's so beautiful," _She thought her earlier embarrassment and flustered face becoming almost pale as she looked out across that watery landscape. "_It makes me want to cry_." She realized as she felt the tears building in her eyes once more before slowly making their way down her face.

The salt from her tears assaulted Inuyasha's nose and he raised his head up hastily to look at her back. "_Is she crying?"_ He asked himself as he took a slight step towards her worry mounting in his heart. "_Why would she do that—please don't be because of me_." He gulped and bit his lip feeling the need to run right back out the door but knowing now was not the time. "Kagome?" He ventured to speak watching her every subtle movement to see if she reacted to his words negatively. "Are you okay?"

She jumped in surprise and rubbed at her eyes fitfully before turning towards him and trying to smile. "Yeah." She let out a soft giggle that sounded completely out of place. "I'm fine." She tried to confirm as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to stop it from trembling. "You were gonna go play—right? You should." She told him but found her voice shaky.

Inuyasha looked at her with a rather large frown on his face before he slowly lowered the violin case back to the ground. It landed with a soft thud as he took a few steps forward before his demeanor confident once more. "What's wrong?" He ventured to ask his worry outweighing his fear and doubts.

"Nothing." She tried to smile again but her eyes looked so pained that the smile didn't hold any significance.

Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of her. "_This—this isn't about the kiss_." He told himself as he took a baby step towards her. "_What could have happened?"_ He inhaled deeply the fear mounting in his psyche as every worse case and impossible scenario started to play in his head. Instinctively, he took in her scent once more this time checking for any signs of physical foul play. _"I'll kill anyone who dares to touch her_." He thought as he decoded her scent some of his anxieties ebbing as he realized she smelt completely normal like lilies and the sea no other males smell upon her except a little of Shippo and Miroku who didn't worry him. "_Thank god_." He breathed deeply once more this time just for the pleasure of her scent washing over him. "_Kagome_." He let her name run through him soothingly before his mind pushed the reality of the situation back to the forefront of his mind. "Kagome," He spoke out loud. "You don't have to hide it." His voice was gruff like normal but filled with such honest truth that Kagome felt the tears in her eyes double. "Talk to me." He stressed the words. "You can talk to me."

"But—?" She interjected as she looked down away from him ashamed of the streaks from tears on her face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha took another step forward before lowering his head so she couldn't see his eyes. Uncomfortably, he inhaled and shifted from foot to foot before releasing a pent up sigh. "I'm here—," He paused and cleared his throat. "Anything you need I'm right here, so don't be afraid ta—you know," He slowly brought his head up looking at her through thick silver bangs his eyes a odd mixture between embarrassed and self-assured. "Talk to me." He finished and that charming boyish smile showed up lopsided on his face before he blinked, cleared his throat, and turned away walking towards the desk, yanking out the chair, and plopping himself down backwards in the seat, his legs straddling either side of the chair as he rested his arms on its back. "See I'm comfortable and ready." He tried to joke as he motioned towards her giving her the go ahead.

Kagome smiled, the tears that seemed to simply stream down her face unprovoked slowing down as she reached a hand up to wipe at them. A part of her wanted to keep her mouth shut, it thought that he was lying and didn't want to talk to her but another part of her felt the overwhelming urge to say something, to get this horrible feeling off her chest. "_But—how do I explain it, if I don't even understand?_"

"Kagome."

She looked up surprised as he said her name. For a second he looked as if he wasn't going to say anything else as he sighed heavily and laid his forehead against his arms not looking at her. After several seconds he raised his head and looked at her his eyes sparkling against the moonlight behind her, wide and opened and honest and filled with an emotion she had seen many times but never really understood.

"Talk to me." He implored with those eyes looking at her unhindered by normal barriers she had grown used to. "I just—." He licked his lips and laid his forehead against his arms again. "I'm here." He mumbled and raised his eyes again, once again they were closed off but the honesty was still right there.

"_Inuyasha—he really—I thought that—_." She blushed only slightly as the image of him grabbing her his face full of worry flashed threw her mind before he bent his head and—. Kagome forced the thought away choosing to focus on the present once more. Slowly she looked at his anxious face, a face that she didn't see very often. Normally, he was pretty composed or angry. Rarely did he ever settle down long enough to look at someone with true apprehension and caring. He was looking at her with openness and honesty that she couldn't doubt. "_He really is worried about me_." She told herself feeling her heart lighten and the blush subside as a sudden calm she had never really experienced settled over her. "I—," She licked her lips and shifted nervously. "Really want to." She told him as she slowly lowered her hands down to her sides. "But I just—," She looked down shyly. "I honestly don't know what's wrong."

Inuyasha frowned and rested his chin on his crossed arms looking at her attentively. "What do you mean?"

"I was asleep and—I had this really strange dream." She looked over at Shippo absently when the boy mumbled and rolled in his sleep, effectively knocking the covers off of his body. "I—I was a little girl and I was on the beach." She said softly as she reached to pull the covers back up around him in a motherly way. "I was playing in the surf and suddenly my father picked me up." She paused the words hanging in the air as she ran a hand through Shippo's copper bangs. "And he spun me around and I laughed and then he sat me down and he—he said goodbye." Kagome felt her heart constrict almost painfully as she drew her hand away from Shippo bringing it to her chest, clutching at the Shikon jewel. "It all felt so real and I—I woke up and I—I couldn't," Her lip trembled and she took a shaky breath as the tears began to flow from her eyes once more. "I couldn't stop crying—I just—he-he was there and," She hiccupped as her voice caught in her throat. "I don't know, it just, it felt like he was really saying goodbye."

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered softly as he watched the girl bring her hands to her face hiding the tears that flowed just underneath them. "_What do I do?_" He asked himself as every fiber of his being begged him to take a step towards her, to wrap his arms around her, and hold her tightly as she cried but something in the back of his mind stopped him. "_Would she want me to?_" He felt every bit eighteen as he sat there confused and unsure of himself. "_Damn it Inuyasha_," He groused angrily. "_Life gives you a burning mast and you're golden but when it gives ya a crying woman_," He growled at himself. "_You're useless_."

"I'm sorry." Kagome sniffled bringing him out of his thoughts as she pulled her hands away from her face and gave him an apologetic look her skin red and blotchy. "I—I didn't mean to start—blubbering like that."

"It's okay." Inuyasha offered as he looked at her feeling guilty for not being man enough to stand up and comfort her.

"It was only a dream anyway," She sniffled and tried to smile but it looked fake. "You know?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered as he looked away from her his eyes landing on the violin case he had sat down beside the door, an idea springing into his head. "_Maybe?_" He stood up from the chair slowly the creaking of the wood drawing Kagome's attention as he walked across the room. Swiftly, he bent down and retrieved the violin case before looking back at Kagome while drawing his lips in a tight line. "You know, you said earlier that it's—," He felt nervous, he could never really recall ever feeling this kind of nervous. "A-a—pre—tty night." He stumbled once again feeling absolutely dim-witted. "And maybe since it's so," He felt like slamming his head in the wall. "Nice we should—I don't know," He tapped a claw against the case. "Have a lesson?"

Kagome felt her heart flutter in her chest as she looked at him not believing that the nervous creature standing in front of her was real. "_I've never seen him so shy_." She smiled as her cheeks grew hot. "_Is he, why would he be nervous?"_ She asked herself but before the thought could really come to fruition a pang in her chest brought the dream back full force. She saw her father's face in her mind's eye, saw him looking at her with sad grey eyes, say his lips forming the word goodbye. "_Papa?_" She felt the word echo in her head, her heart aching in her chest for reasons she didn't fully understand. "I'm sorry." She whispered apologetically feeling awful when his shyness turned to confusion. "I just don't," She rushed to explain herself. "Feel much like playing."

"Oh," Inuyasha felt his shoulders slump actually disappointed, his ears going back on his head. "I guess I can understand after a dream like that, not feeling up to it." His voice trailed off and he scratched the back of his head. "_I just wanted to make her smile_." He told himself as he tugged on a strand of hair that had broken free from the rest. "_I know she like's music and that's all I got—,"_ His thoughts trailed off as another idea suddenly sprang into his head. "I could play for you."

Kagome's head shot up and she blinked surprised by the suggestion. "Pardon?"

"Anything you want," He smiled excitedly at her, his face looking proud, boyish, charming. "I can be your personal symphony."

Kagome felt her mouth open in surprise as she looked at him. "You," She shook her head and laughed slightly as she took in his eager golden eyes. "You'll be a one man symphony?" She shook her head looking amused; Inuyasha felt his heart race at the sound. "Are you cra—."

"Seriously." Inuyasha stopped her before she could question his sanity. "Anything you want," He held the violin up as if to help his cause. "I can play."

Kagome brought a hand up to her face a finger poised as if she was ready to point it at him but before she could do anything with it she frowned. Slowly, she lowered the finger down until it rested relaxed with its counterparts at her side. She smiled ever so slightly her face looking puzzled and yet intrigued. "Anything?" The word fell from her lips as if she hadn't meant to say it.

"Try me." He fired back giving her a challenging glare.

Her heart raced in her chest as he looked at her his every muscle daring her to speak, to name, to challenge him. "Capriccio," She spoke without having to think. "Stravagante."

"Ah," Inuyasha smiled leaning away from her as he closed his eyes. "Carlo Farina," He named the composer playfully before looking back at Kagome smiling with one little fang peeking from his lips. "Which part?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow mischievously.

Kagome blinked surprised her mind racing to answer his question. "The overture." She supplied even though she wasn't sure Capriccio Stravagante had an overture.

Inuyasha nodded his head and made a show of thinking over her words as he brought a hand to his chin and tapped it mildly before smirking. "Movement?"

"Really?" Kagome felt her jaw drop as she looked at him in shock.

Inuyasha snorted and clicked his tongue. "Of course."

"Hmp!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips haughtily. "Three." She said the number without thought, her voice confident even though she had no idea what she was talking about at all.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her as he teasingly motioned towards the door with a bow indicating 'ladies first.' "Let us go my lady." His voice was light and his expression relieved.

"Why?" Kagome tilted her head confused.

"I can't play in here," He told her motioning to Shippo. "I'd wake the pup."

Kagome blinked and then looked down at the small boy. "_I had forgotten about him_." She realized and shook her head before turning back to Inuyasha. "You're really going to play it?" She pressed as she ventured to take a step forward.

Inuyasha reached for the door handle pushing down on it with a soft click. "I'm your personal symphony, Kagome." He reminded as he pushed the door opened and once again gave her a playful bow while motioning with his hand.

Kagome chuckled and gave him a tempting smile. "Capriccio Stravagante is not a piece designed for a symphony." She quirked an eyebrow as she spoke, her lips curling into an almost cat like grin.

Inuyasha frowned caught off guard by her comment before a slow smile formed on his face. "Sometime's Kagome Dresmont." He spoke the name slowly as he looked at her from underneath his bangs his golden eyes reflecting the light that streamed in from the window behind her. "You just—surprise me." Inuyasha watched the faint blush on Kagome's cheeks start to grow as a feeling welled up in his chest that he had never truly experienced in the entirety of his life.

"You," She spoke softly as her eyes shown not with tears but another emotion all together. "Surprise me too," She grinned shyly before she spoke again her voice a mixture between lighthearted and bashful. "Of course only sometimes."

He laughed at her words raising his head up to take her in. The moon was shinning behind her draping her shoulders, hair, and neck in a slight fuzzy haze that made her look downright angelic. "_It should be a crime to look like that._" He told himself before clearing his throat. "After you."

"Why thank you good sir." She joked as he had earlier with his 'my lady' comment and gave him a mock curtsey that looked ridiculous with her current clothes: a baggy bleached cotton shirt and a pair of dark blue pants each of which belonged to Sango who naturally stood a good foot taller.

"Just come on." Inuyasha grumbled but there was no bite in his tone.

Smiling wide Kagome walked towards the door not caring that her feet were bare or that her shirt was untucked. "After you play Capriccio," She asked as she passed by him looking over her shoulder as he followed closing the door. "Can you play something by Arcangelo Corelli," She grinned walking backwards so she could watch him as they talked. "I just adore his work."

"Okay Capriccio I can understand," He held up a hand following her, his eyes trained on her every move should she fall. "But where the hell did you hear Arcangelo Corelli living on Port Royal?"

Kagome rolled her eyes grinning. "I lived in England or did you forget?" She told him her voice almost sarcastic as she turned and walked normally.

"But you were what," He looked up at the ceiling of the hallway as he followed her, thinking. "Eight when you moved."

"So?" She threw over her shoulder as she came to the entryway for the quarterdeck.

"You remember," He groused as he followed her out onto the deck, the crisp night air refreshing to his senses. "Hearing something by Arcangelo Corelli when you were eight?"

Kagome paused for only a moment before nodding decisively. "Yes."

"Alright," Inuyasha sighed as they reached the stairs. "Which piece?"

Kagome hopped up and down clapping her hands in delight as she mounted the stairs. "I don't know if I can chose." She gushed and Inuyasha couldn't help but simply smile.

"_It's like nothing ever happened_." He thought to himself watching the natural way she feel back into place next to him. A slight frown formed on his face as the realization turned into something that could be dangerous—, "_Does she nothing ever happened? Does she want to ignore it, pretend?"_ Inuyasha sighed heavily still following her up the stairs the violin case in his hand. "_Nothing ever happened_." He told himself not wanting to get his hopes up after all, he had been burned once before.

-break-

Kagura stood in Naraku Morgan's office her eyes trained on the man himself unseeing and emotionless—a gift from the death god who had bequeathed his eyes to her. "Yuu," She froze and took a deep collecting breath as she watched the man smirk as he rested his elbows on the desk in front of her. "Wanted me?"

"Why yes," Naraku smiled as he spoke, resting his chin on his hands as he leaned forward on the desk. "I hope this morning finds you well," He licked his lips, his dark eyes as murky as they were deadly. "Kagura."

The wind demon felt herself clutch a fist the natural wind in the room reacting to her anger by slowly spinning around her as if to make a funnel cloud. "Yes." She bit out the word the pure evil in front of her making every ounce of control she possessed nearly dissolve. "I am." She confirmed even as her heart reached out for the dead man that now rested on the bottom of the sea. Early this morning they had held the silent funeral, the crewmen wrapping the dead man in clothe, tying weights to his body, and then gently depositing him overboard. It had been a solemn affair. The old woman's, whom Mr. Dresmont had saved, crying had been the only noise present. "_Kaede-sama_." Kagura gulped as she imagined the old woman standing their in tears. "_It_ _was only a week-ku but I never thought-to I'd see yuu cry_."

"How are you liking," Naraku interrupted her memories and thoughts as he leaned back in his chair and motioned to her now free hands and feet. "Your run of the ship?"

"It's fine." She replied bluntly as she continued to stand behind the chair looking at the man in front of her as if she couldn't even believe it was possible he existed. "_Did yuu know a man like this was out-to here?_" She questioned softly in the back of her mind as she imagined the tall figure before her as he told her of her mission. "_Did yuu know of such a man's existence-e?_" Somehow she got the impression that he hadn't.

"Good," Naraku nodded as he tapped the table with one hand, his fingers drumming against the surface absently. "I called you here because it's time to make good on our deal." He reached for a small pouch that had been resting in his lap. Idly he ran his hand over it before throwing it onto the table, causing it to open, its contents scattering on the desk with little clinking noises. "Twenty—," He motioned to the small gold coins. "Right?"

Kagura looked at the money and then back to Naraku her expression tight. "_It's-u pointless_." She thought to herself as she stared at it. "_Dirty_." She felt the wind around her react to her err. "_It's been tainted by brood, by innocent brave brood_." She felt her lip shake as the need to scream at the man consumed her. "_I just—I just want-to destroy him, this sick bastard doesn't-to deserve to live!"_ She felt her inner demon boil as hatred stronger than any she had ever known bubbled under the surface of her skin.

"_At all cost_."

Kagura blinked as the voice entered her head, her boiling blood calming at the monotone sound. "_At all cost_." She inhaled, the air around her slowly down and brushing against her as if to say she was not alone. "_I promised_." She remained herself as she reached forward and slowly began collecting all the coins. "_And I won't-to break that promise_." She told herself as she counted each coin before placing it in the bag. "_This is-u bigger than my-y anger_." Her voice sounded distant in her own head as the weight of her guilt intensified. "_This is-su more important—the shards are more important, Inuyasha is more important I'm sorry_." She closed her eyes for just a second as the last coin was dropped into the sack. "_Dresmont-sama but this is-u a game I cannot afford to jeopardize."_ She lifted her head and looked Naraku straight in the face watching as the youth smiled, pleased—she felt even dirtier. "Who is yuur navigator?" She posed the question with her chin held high and her ruby eyes tense.

"Mr. Hiten has been navigating." Naraku supplied easily not looking the least bit fazed as he watched the heat in Kagura's eyes double.

"Then I must speak-u with him." She said firmly as she deposited the bag of coins into one of the wide sleeves of her tattered kimono.

"That's fine." Naraku nodded almost kindly as he propped his feet up on the desk, a little streak of blood left over on the underside of his boot practically glaring up at her. "I trust you already know the location of the nearest shard?"

Kagura blinked slowly as she pulled her eyes from the blood of his boot and looked towards her right the northern most facing side of the ship. Faintly, just ever so lightly she could see the furthest shard a glow on the horizon. "North-u—maybe a little east-to." She spoke as it glimmer to her eyes, there were no others closer than this shard. "_Mo, is it yuu, Inuyasha-sama?_" She wondered as she clutched her hands at her side.

"Alright," Naraku licked his lips in anticipation as he swung his feet abruptly off the desk and pushed his chair out so he could stand. With haunting cold eyes he turned towards the back window of the ship and slowly brought a hand to the glass. "_I'm coming for you—I'll kill you Kagome Dresmont, Captain Inuyasha and afterwards I'll take those jewels_." Naraku felt his heart beat quicken in his chest as he brought his other hand up to press against the glass as well. "_And once I have them—I'll make it so no one will ever, talk to me as my father and my brothers did ever again_." He yanked both his hands from the glass as the words left his head and turned back to Kagura who was watching him silently her eyes shining brightly from the light. "You're dismissed."

Kagura flinched not from the coldness of his tone but from the dark erupting hatred in his young eyes. "_His eyes—_," She realized as she stood frozen face to face with a boy far scarier than any man she had ever met. "_There's somethin' in those eyes_." She blinked noticing the strange glow that manifested from him, a purple hazy mist. "_Evil." _She realized as the purple haze seemed to come at her, a tangible thing and not just a glare. "_There's so much evil in those eyes_."

"Did you hear me!" Naraku yelled suddenly in evil in his gaze becoming brighter and brighter.

"Of course." Kagura nodded and turned for the door not wanting to stay a second long—the evil from those hazy purple eyes forever etched into her brain.

-break-

"Okay," Kagome sat on the helm's deck her knees drawn up to her chest as she watched Inuyasha standing across from her the violin hanging from his hand while he waited for her to name the next song. "How about," She drew out the words leaning her head back to think. "Vivaldi," She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "'The Four Seasons.'"

Inuyasha frowned for all of a second before nodding in agreement. "Alright," He rolled his neck a few times trying to keep his muscles from getting stiff from playing so long. "I'll do any season but 'Spring,' it's too bouncy."

Kagome laughed as her memories of the composition assaulted her. "I guess you feel the same about 'Autumn' then?"

"Yes." Inuyasha grumbled as he brought the violin to his chin and played the first few notes of 'Autumn' as Kagome watched on enchanted as his bow moved against the string the music of 'Autumn' surrounding her in a haze of almost purple mist before it abruptly halted with the screech of a bow grinding on strings. "I mean come on!" He groaned dropping the violin and looking at her. "Seriously Vivaldi F Major on top of constant use of pianissimo and fortissimo." He growled slightly in his throat. "I mean it's nice but—I don't know, it sounds like we're going to war and then the fairy king fucking pops up." He scrunched up his face. "I don't remember "A Midsummer's Night Dream" being part of "The Four Seasons" Vivaldi!"

Kagome laughed loudly bringing a hand in front of her face as she desperately tried not to chock on her own mirth. "Vivaldi and Shakespeare would kill you." She continued to laugh trying to calm herself down. "Okay, okay how about 'Winter'?"

"'Winter' sounds like someone's going to attack." Inuyasha mussed as he brought the violin to his shoulder propping it in the wrong position as he played the first few notes of the movement, slowly, ever so slowly moving his bow across two of the strings making them ring into the air so he could play both the part of the 1st and 2nd violin at once. "Don't you hear it." He whispered as he brought the bow over the string in a short almost jerky motioned. "They're matching towards you right now, getting ready to attack." The sound got louder and louder. "Like a cat hidden in the grass ready to bounce—all its muscles tensing as it watches you while you're completely unaware."

"You really paint a picture." Kagome grinned as she spoke but her voice froze in her throat as Inuyasha brought the violin to his chin posing for the next line.

"And then," He whispered ignoring her words as he kept up the short jerky motions. "It attacks!"

His fingers took off at an amazingly rapid pace, the solo of Vivaldi's 'Winter' dancing from his hands. The bow moved over the strings so fast that she could barely see its tip dancing up and down as he hit each note. He closed his eyes in concentration as his fingers jumped between strings and then as suddenly as he started the quick movements of Vivaldi's 'Winter,' he stopped, drawing out the last note slowly letting it fade from the string.

"But it misses." He spoke into the air the violin still ready as he started the slow jerky motions once more. "So it waits again for just the right moment, looking for its next prey." He played the little jerks quieter and quieter before breaking out into the quick once more but like before just as quickly as he began he slowed, his bow rippling against the string as he shook one of his fingers quickly back and forth while it was pressed down on the string, causing a strange humming sound to vibrate in the air growing higher and higher in pitch before the jerky motions came back again.

"Wow." Kagome whispered as she watched the bow move slowly across the string. "_He's amazing—I've never seen such a talented violinist." _She shook her head back and forth as she knitted her eyebrows._ "His control of the bow, his knowledge of music, there wasn't a single piece I mentioned he didn't know."_ She blinked an expression forming on her face somewhere between a smile and a frown._ "—when did he find the time to learn all this?_"

"But once again," Inuyasha spoke eyes still closed unaware of her thoughts. "It fails." He whispered the words softly looking remorseful before he snapped his eyes opened his attitude shifted instantaneously. "Oh but wait—," His breath caught in his throat and he smirked as his chin pushed against the wood of the violin even firmer than before the most famous part of the solo taking over his fingers.

Kagome's mouth dropped opened as he moved in a way she thought impossible. The boy playing multiple notes on the same pull of the string his fingers shaking against each note making it ring out into the night. Every note practically boomed around her, the sound of his hasty fingers so loud that Kagome was certain the rest of the crew might awaken at any moment. "Amazing." She whispered as she imagined the cat attacking its pray, running after it in a desperate attempt to bounce upon its kill.

With a smirk Inuyasha drew out the last note of the brief yet famous solo and brought the violin away from his chin. "That's my favorite part of the whole arrangement."

The girl sitting down across from him grinned before becoming thoughtful. "I like the slow," She offered as she tried not to look at him as if he were a violin god. "With the staccato in the background."

"Oh I know what you mean." Inuyasha gave her a slight smile as he brought his hand to the violin and slowly began to draw the bow over the strings. His fingers now moving with slow but delicate precession as his body swayed to the almost mystical beat of the music.

Kagome closed her eyes allowing it the mind of Vivaldi to wash over her finding it simply amazing. She smiled imagining the staccato he couldn't play behind the music as he gently made the string hum against talented fingers before suddenly lifting that same finger on and off the string creating the most amazing sound. "The shakes," She whispered into the night as Inuyasha bounced his finger up and down rapidly off and on the string making the hasty alternating sound between two unknown notes. "Are fantastic."

"I do enjoy a good shake." Inuyasha commented off handedly as he continued pulling the bow across the strings his eyes closed and his expression soothed.

"You do seem like a man," Kagome spoke her tone teasing as she leaned her head forward and opened her eyes to look at him. One of his eyes opened as well acknowledging as his other remained closed the trills coming off his fingers with practiced ease as he waited for her to speak. "Who enjoys the shake."

Inuyasha stopped playing his closed eye snapping opened as the violin slouched off his arm. He smirked at her, his expression downright predatorial as his fangs gleamed with the nearly resting moon. "I do enjoy the thrill of the shake almost as much as a long vibrato." He danced his finger over the B sharp, the humming quality of the note taking off in the air as he moved his finger rapidly back and forth fully realizing the implications of the gesture and the innuendo.

Kagome blinked not really understanding the statement but finding the pit of her stomach knowing none the less simply by the look on his face. Blushing slightly she turned away and looked off into the night as her stomach knotted in the most pleasant of ways. "We've—um—been playing for hours." She stuttered not sure what else to say when her stomach felt like this.

Inuyasha licked his lips and stood back up straight at her words, his nose unconsciously picking up the scent of both her confusion and her appreciation. He cleared his throat at the smell, his mind teeming with a million different explanations as to why a scent as tantalizing as this would be coming off of her right now. "_Kagome_." He looked at her so shy and with such a sweet blush as she refused to turn towards him instead focusing on the horizon. He felt his heart warm at the sight of her. "_She looks so—so Kagome_." He thought as he smiled and tried not to laugh at himself. "_Of course she looks like herself_." He chastised even though he knew what his subconscious meant. There was just a certain way Kagome often looked that he had never seen on another before. "_I must be a little crazy_." He told himself before suddenly coming back to his senses, stilling his features he motioned to the violin still in his clawed hand. "What do you mean we?" He groused as he gave her a pointed look. "I'm the only one whose been playing."

"Well then," Kagome grumbled as she looked out across the sea with a sigh still not able to turn and look at him. "You've been playing for hours."

"Doesn't feel like it." Inuyasha replied and finally allowed himself to stretch, his muscles actually aching from the amount of time he had spent being Kagome's personal entertainment. "_Still worth it even if I am going to have a sore chin tomorrow—today."_ He told himself as he put both the instrument and bow in one hand reaching with his other to rub his shoulder. "_To see her smile—," _He glanced at Kagome watching as the girl pushed herself from the ground and stretched as well. "_Makes it all worth it_."

Kagome rubbed at her lower back. "_I'm sore from just sitting_." She grumbled to herself as she turned to look out at the horizon her hands coming to hold the railing almost out of instinct as she watched the light of the sun start to seep from the horizon. "The sky's lightening—it's morning."

Inuyasha frowned dropping his arms at her words as he looked out at the horizon surprised to see the morning sun as well. "Wow." He mused absently as he brought his hand to his neck rubbing where the violin had been. "You're right—," He snorted, the sound coming out closer to a laugh. "I kept ya up all night."

Kagome nodded her head, her eyes suddenly feeling tired as the realization of how long she had been awake hit her. "I should go to bed." She whispered as she moved her hands away from the railing and turned to look at the man behind her. "_He played for me all night_." She thought as she watched him rub his shoulders and neck. "_He must be exhausted and yet he played for me all night._" She shook her head. "_Why would he do that?_" She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth the answer staring her right in the face: it was an answer she was terrified of. Pulling her eyes away from him she looked back out over the water manners bubbling up within her throat, prompting her to speak. "Thank you." She whispered softly as she turned back to the railing and gripped it tightly between trembling fingers. "Thank you for—for doing this."

Inuyasha who had been busy trying to work a kink out of his neck froze and blinked before his eyes widened in understanding. "You don't need to thank me." He told her his gruff and raspy but full of meaning.

She tensed at his words. "Yes I do," She told him as she looked down at the water that lapped the side of the vessel. "It was very kind and when someone does something kind—," Her voice froze in her throat when she heard him sigh loudly.

"I know etiquette_."_ Inuyasha huffed and brought one hand up to run through his bangs nervously. "I just—." He moved the hand to run over his eyes tiredly. "I just—damn it." He cursed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you I'm here," He managed to say bringing the hand away from his face and down to his side while his other hand held tight to the violin. "—just—you don't have ta thank me for nothing," He motioned to the violin briefly before turning towards the case walking the short distance to it and knelling down to put it up. " Especially when I enjoyed it."

Kagome felt her eyes widen as she turned to look at him. His back was turned to her as he arranged the violin in its case. "_He enjoyed it?"_ She felt a slow smile build on her face. "I enjoyed it too."

Inuyasha's hands stilled on the straps that kept the violin in place at her words and slowly turned around to look at her just as the sea breeze pushed a hair in front of her face. She closed her eyes at the sensation, bringing a hand up to still the now almost chin length hair her face turning towards the side instinctively trying to avoid it. He couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as he watched the curl of black tease her nose. "Your hair's gettin' long." He commented as he came to stand ignoring the violin in favor of her.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and huffed as the rouge hair blinded her momentarily. "It's annoying." She told him as she finally managed to control the strand placing it back behind her ear. "I wonder if Sango would cut it?"

He narrowed his gaze the second the words left her mouth not sure how he felt about the idea. "She probably would." He offered his voice actually sounding as unsure as he felt. "But are you sure you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kagome replied as she tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "I am on a pirate's ship," She motioned to the Shikuro all around them. "And I don't think I want to stuff my hair under a hat like Sango," She put her hands on her head and pulled a face. "It's just easier to keep it short."

"That's true." Inuyasha responded easily as he came to stand next to her, leaning his forearms against the railing as he looked out at the sea before them, watching as the sun started to peek out.

Kagome blinked surprised as she looked at his back as he leaned beside her. The proximity was not something out of place for the two of them but at the moment felt somewhat strange. "_After everything." _She thought to herself her lips almost tingling in response. "_He still—he'll stand close to me._" She frowned having somewhat thought that might change. "_He didn't look at me for days, he avoided me, he could barely look at me in the cabin just a few hours ago_." She shifted uncomfortably her fingers worrying together as she tried to think of what she should do and how she should stand in a situation like this. "_Why—is he—does he want to pretend nothing happened or—?"_

"But you know," Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts as he looked down the side of the ship trying to build his nerve. "I think," He glanced at her very briefly out of the corner of his eye before looking away once more. "_Just say it._" He told himself. "_Take a chance_." He nearly yelled. "You—well—um—look good," He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Either way."

Kagome stared at him, her feeling mixing up in her head as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. "_He thinks I look—good?"_ She opened her mouth as if to speak but before the words could even form the sound of footsteps on the stairs made both Inuyasha and Kagome jump apart in a rush: Inuyasha leaping back towards the violin and Kagome gripping at the railing to pull herself away.

Both of them breathed deeply neither looking at the other as Kagome focused on the water below her and Inuyasha stared pupils dilated at the staircase. "_Who the fuck is up this early!_" He gulped trying to cool down his frantic heart, his instincts working on overdrive to smell and hear everything around him. He blinked in surprise as the smell hit him fully. "Miroku!" Inuyasha automatically called out just as the head full of black hair slowly came into view from the stairs. "What the hell!" He called out as he leapt from his spot on the other side of the wheel towards the staircase. "Miroku what are you doing out here?" He yelled as he took in the sight of Miroku hoping up the stairs on one foot his crutch in his hand.

"You still up?" The younger man said casually as Inuyasha snorted and stepped down beside him, taking the crutch from his hand so he could concentrate on the stairs.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed hold of Miroku's upper arm holding onto him carefully as his son hoped the last two stairs.

"My leg was hurting and I couldn't sleep." Miroku told him honestly as he stared at his feet watching each step. "So I figured I'd come up here and see who was on watch—shoulda known it'd be you." He finished raising his head only to come face to face with Kagome Dresmont who was standing looking like a fish out of water. "And Kagome?" Miroku looked at the girl in complete surprise as his head tilted to the side before turning to the Captain with a very blunt glare. "What's this?" He raised an eyebrow but before Inuyasha could speak the voice of a flustered Kagome rang into the air

"I was just going back to my—," She blushed and shook her head. "Um—his—," She turned even redder as the implications of her own words burned in the back of her head. "The room—I was going back to _the_ room." She stressed the word as she stared at the ground looking for lack of a better word like a crab.

Miroku barely managed to nod his head in understanding as Inuyasha lead him passed Kagome to the wheel before the girl ran towards the stairs, old habit causing her to grab at her pants leg as if it was a dress pulling one side up so she could run down without fear of tripping. The sound of her bare feet practically stomping as she ran along the deck made both Inuyasha and Miroku wince before they both heard the loud slam of a door.

For several minutes neither man said nothing as Miroku situated himself silently on the ground putting his leg out in front of him as he had the night before. Across from him Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as he leaned against the wheel not sure what else to do. "Miroku—." He started to say but stopped when the younger man held up a hand requesting a moments more silence. "Okay." Inuyasha agreed softly feeling as if he had been caught with the girl naked on the helm's deck and not just talking.

After another few moments Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Inuyasha. "So," He inhaled sharply as he drew his lips into a thin line. "Like to tell what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Inuyasha evaded as he pointed at Miroku's bad leg. "You're gonna get an infection if you keep going on—."

"Oh no no no—," Miroku held a finger up pointing at Inuyasha with stern eyes. "You won't change the subject." He interjected as he motioned towards the stairs where Kagome had disappeared. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha shot him the same look back his eyes becoming even harder and more determined than Miroku. "Just drop it."

"Really?" Miroku whispered ignoring the Captain's warning as he looked around him at the still opened violin case. "Violins out?" He motioned with his head. "Were you serenading?"

"I was playing." Inuyasha stressed the words as he gritted his teeth together. "I do that at night."

"No shit." Miroku threw back. "But you don't do it at night with girls." He gave Inuyasha a pointed look. "At least I thought so."

"It was innocent," Inuyasha bit out as he clutched his hands tightly at his side. "She couldn't sleep so I offered to play for her." He shrugged his shoulders before huffing loudly. "She knows I play—she likes it, so what's the big fucking deal."

Miroku didn't say anything for a few minutes as he simply stared at his upturned knee. "_I shouldn't be surprised_." He told himself as he looked away from his father at his leg. "_I'm not blind—I saw it coming from a league away_." He kept his face still not wanting Inuyasha to see the slow smile. "Hell _even a blind man could have seen all those little changes, when did it start?"_ He tilted his head back letting it rest against the rail. "_When he called her Kagome_." He held back to the smirk. "_After that, everything slowly started to change between those two_." He shook his head and glanced at his father and watched as the man stood arms crossed over his chest looking like the son and not the father. "_Little touches here and there when he thought no one was looking—not accidents but on purpose._" He glanced down at the violin case that still lay opened on the deck. "_He got her that violin—started smiling whenever he saw her, that far off look in his eye, her eye._" He snorted. "_Fuck, it was there from the moment they met, that first time they saw each other it was there_." He glanced back up at his father doing his best to keep a straight face. "What do you," Miroku looked at his father trying the gauge every little twitch and wince. "Want from this girl?"

Inuyasha winced, his ears twitching as they took in the question. "What do you mean?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he reacted the only way he knew how, defensively.

"I've noticed things—," Miroku offered as he leaned his head back against the rail trying to figure out how to phrase exactly what he was going to say. "Little things here and there," He gave Inuyasha a slight frown. "About you two."

The dog demon growled at the evasive words. "Spit it out."

"You play for her an awful lot." Miroku said bluntly as he gave Inuyasha a scowl. "Not just tonight."

The dog demon blinked and drew his head back in astonishment. "What?" He whispered as he looked at his son not believing Miroku could have noticed.

"You," Miroku pointed at Inuyasha accusingly. "Give 'er lessons," He hissed and closed his eyes as he drew his lips in a tight line. "You bought her a violin."

Inuyasha looked honestly surprised. "You knew?" His arms dropped from his chest and his mouth hung opened. "How?"

"I pay attention." Miroku snorted and shrugged before sighing deeply. "That's why I want to know," He ran a hand through his hair. "What you want from her." His hand moved around and rubbed the back of his head just like his father did. "Because you do realize its different than before, right?" He challenged as his hand dropped down the words hanging in the air, loud in the night. "Since the last time we had this conversation lots changed."

Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked at anything but the man in front of him, Miroku's words bouncing in his mind as he tried to comprehend everything the other man had said. "_It's different_." He heard Miroku's voice remembering back to the very first days he had known her. Back then it had been impossible, they had been from two different worlds but now things had changed, completely changed.

"She knows you're a half demon." Miroku added off handedly his words causing Inuyasha to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Not so loud!" Inuyasha scowled as he looked around them for any signs of anyone on the ship being awake.

"It's true though right," Miroku leaned back and dropped his hands into his lap absently. "After Jinenji you told me she saw you human—that means she knows, right?"

Inuyasha couldn't respond as he simply stared at Miroku.

"She knows and she doesn't seem to care—," The younger man reached up and scratched at his ear. "She's gotten used to us being pirates—doesn't seem to care about that neither." He offered as he looked out at the now steadily brightening sky.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha ventured to speak but couldn't bring himself to say another word as Miroku started once more.

"And you—," The son looked up at the father and offered a small almost reassuring smile. "You really care about her, don't you?" He smirked and chuckled before looking down at his bum leg once more. "You remember, you said that to me with Sango?"

"What?" Inuyasha blinked unable to follow as his own thoughts clouded his mind.

"When I asked you if it would be okay for me to court her." Miroku supplied looking up at Inuyasha. "You told me it was okay because I really cared about her and if I cared about her," His eyes grew sort of distant as he thought of her, smiled about her. "And thought I could help her then I should."

Inuyasha was silent for a second as he remembered the conversation that had taken place at this very helm three years ago. It had been different and yet so similar. The only major difference being who was who and who was giving advice to whom. Clearing his throat he looked away from his son and growled out, "What are you going on about?"

"Come on Otou-san."

The call of father made Inuyasha turn to look right in Miroku's eyes.

The boy gave him a crocked smile that Inuyasha didn't understand until the words had left Miroku's mouth. "When are you just gonna break down and start courting her?"

-break-

Hiten sat at his desk (what had been the first mate's) in his new cabin. His body was hunched over the small writing table, which he had moved to be in front of a window for maximum light. In front of him a piece of parchment sat addressed simply, To the Wife of One Richard Dresmont, with a small ink well filled with cheap black ink beside it.

He tapped the dry quill against the edge of the desk watching as it left no marks, the ink having long ago evaporated. "_I don't know what ta say_." He thought as he looked at the parchment filled with doubt. "_Why am I even bothering?_" He wondered as he slammed the quill down on the desk causing the small ink bottle to shake. Grunting in frustration, he ripped his eyes from the paper and the desk to look out the window. "_It's not like I bothered with Morgan_." He snorted and leaned backwards in the chair crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to look outside.

It was an ironically beautiful mid afternoon, the gulls were in their sails and he could hear them from here as they followed them—a lucky sign. A pod of dolphins, he had been told, had also taken up residence at the front of the vessel—another lucky sign. For the men of The Thunder however, both gestures of the animal kingdom might as well have been a joke. Even though not a man aboard had been particularly knowledgeable about Richard Dresmont, they had all been affected strangely by his death, not necessarily because he had protected such a well liked old woman but because he had protected another person selflessly: an act that men like this respected more than anything else.

It took a brave and honorable man to do something like that. None of the men had really thought Richard Dresmont any of that. He seemed a coward, following Naraku without thought or question and then he had openly defied him, stood in front of his gun and took a bullet meant for someone else. It was unfathomable, unbelievable, and amazing.

"I never would have thought looking at him." Hiten whispered as he looked back down at the parchment wearily. "That he would do—was capable of something like that." He brought his hand back towards the quill but didn't pick it up. "A man like that—we couldn't even give him a proper funeral." He hesitated as he tried to reach for the quill again his mind continuing to run. "He deserves it, deserves something." Hiten forced himself to take the quill. "It's the least I can do."

Closing his eyes he pulled the paper towards himself and thought for only a second more before he opened them, dipped the quill in the ink, and began writing in his own delicate cursive:

_"My name is Hiten Ruiz Salazar and I regret to inform you that another brave, honest, and remarkable individual has left this world..."_

The sound of scratching continued to haunt the room as the truth of Mr. Dresmont's death flooded from Hiten's pen, the fact that he had admitted his last name to this unknown woman indicating just how deeply the experience had burrowed into his very soul.

Finally, after his hand started to burn and the light outside started to wane he set aside his quill and reached into his desk, producing a wax stick of a cool crisp blue, a match, and small seal marked only by a single bolt of lightning, the symbol of his demon and elemental strengths. For a moment he stared at the seal, ignoring the letter as he looked at the lightning bolt seal calmly as if he was simply studying it in a store before a purchase. With tired eyes, he raised his thumb and ran it over the little lightning bolt his mind moving to people he hadn't thought of in hundreds of years.

"Mamá," The word slipped from his mind as he imagined his mother so similar to his brother in many ways. "_We were so young when we left home_." He sighed heavily the memory flooding him.

_"You're going to get yourself killed!" Hiten's tall Spaniard father yelled no traces of even a slight Spanish accent hinting in his screams. "There is always somebody strong, always somebody who will kill you. Do you not understand?" He spat as he spoke his own father standing behind him looking down at the ground appearing sad._

_"Please Padre." Hiten had replied back haughty the only traces of his own accent in the simple word for "father" he had spoken as he crossed his arms. "We are the first born sons of this generation of __Salazar_ _Knight's." He tilted his chin back a smirk appearing on his face. "We are stronger than any demons out there."_

_"Yes!" Manten agreed as he stood to the right and a little ways behind his older brother. "No one can beat us Padre. We're ta best!"_

_"Please," His father's voice became small suddenly as the older man clutched a tight fist at his side and looked at the ground. "You think you know everything—know all the evils of the world and how to beat them?" The man slowly raised his eyes shock permeating both Hiten and Manten as they looked at the pain in their father's eyes both to young yet to realize its importance. "I've failed you."_

"Padre." He inhaled deeply and rubbed his thumb over the thunder bolt again. "Why—if I had known then," He turned and looked towards his left in the direction of Naraku' cabin feeling as if for a moment he could see threw the wall and see the very man himself. "What I know—." His voice stilled on his throat as he saw his mother in his mind's eye crying as her sweet thick voice rang in his ears.

_"Mis Bebes." _

She had cried but at the time being young and arrogant Hiten hadn't minded her tears. Hiten clutched his hand closed tightly as he felt the sharp edges of the seal dig into his palms as his brother's face popped up in his head, as Mr. Dresmont's face followed it. He frowned as he saw the grey haired man in his minds eyes. "Mr. Dresmont, why did you do such a thing?" He spoke to no one in particular as his hand relaxed on the seal.

The thunder demon sighed and dropped the seal to the surface of the desk as he pushed all other thoughts aside. Now was not the time to think of his own losses now was the time for action. Carefully, he reached for the letter folding it expertly until it was shaped very similar to an envelope.

Satisfied he lit the match with a flick of his wrist and grabbed for the wax stick hurriedly. Holding the folded letter in place with only the palm of his hand that held the match, he allowed the wax stick to be heated by the little match, watching as the melting wax dripped onto the paper. Once it was nearly an inch all the way around he blew out the match and set the wax stick aside. Grabbing the small seal he blew on it as he watched the wax waiting for the moment it went from shinny and wet to dull.

As soon as his eyes noticed the change he pressed the seal firmly and evenly into the surface watching as the still malleable wax pushed out from underneath it creaking a lip. "_One, two_," He counted to himself. "_Three, four, five_." He nodded pleased and pulled the seal away gently watching as the bolt of lightning stared up at him perfect in the blue wax.

He blew on the symbol gently until he was sure it was dry and then flipped the letter over grabbing for the quill as he wrote "To Mrs. Dresmont" on the outside not knowing her first name to complete the address. Dropping the quill back into the well, he breathed out heavily as he set the seal aside and looked at the now completed letter already knowing what he now was going to do. Slowly, he pushed his chair back and came to stand the letter tucked in his hand as he looked out at the now cool impending night.

"_The sun will be down in just a moment_." He told himself as he pushed his chair back in and turned towards the door. "_The men should be bunking_." He licked his lips as he started across the room. "_Now's the best time_."

With no hesitation he walked straight out of the room, knowing that Naraku had already gone to sleep long ago. Hastily he made his way towards the front of the ship, only pausing long enough to glance up at the crow's nest when he heard a slight cough. Frowning he waited to see if anyone would appear but after several long seconds of nothing he shrugged and continued to the small hatch that resided at the front of the ship. Knelling down, he opened the hatch and yelled down into the forecastle where the crew slept.

"Where's Jonathan?" His voice rang out causing the men who were already half asleep in their hammocks to mutter for quiet. "It's yer Captain dumbasses!" Hiten snarled waking the crew up effectively. "Where's Jonathan."

"'ere sir!" Jonathan called as he rolled out of his bunk and landed on his feet several of the men around him groaning.

"I need ya." Hiten motioned from his spot above as he saw the man walk through the mass of hammocks and cots where men were currently bedded.

"Comin' sir." Jonathan called again as he made it to the ladder and hastily pilled himself up towards the hatch. Within moments he found himself being practically yanked to the quarterdeck by an anxious hand and drug a few feet away. "Captain?" He questioned only to instantly quiet when he saw the letter in Hiten's hand.

"How long will it take you to fly to Port Royal." Hiten asked without preamble giving Jonathan a stern look.

The man in question turned his head to the side in much the same way a pigeon does as it looks for food on the ground. "'ort R'yal?" He repeated the word as he opened and closed his mouth lightly itching at his chin with one talon. "I 'ould do't in a 'eek." He supplied with a shake of his hand. "Give 'er take it."

"Good." Hiten nodded his head and handed the man the letter. "I'll see ya in a week then."

Jonathan reached for the letter taking it in his hands slowly looking at the outside unable to read what it said. "Why you givin' tis ta me then?" He spoke as he chewed on his lip looking uncomfortable.

Hiten huffed and looked away for only a moment. "It's for his wife."

Jonathan blinked and looking at his master confused. "Ya wrote 'er a l'tter?"

"Fuck off." Hiten growled and motioned for the boy to leave him alone and go about his duty. "Drop it off in the post at port without being seen," He commanded as he turned his back to the boy refusing to say anymore. "They'll find 'er and deliver it."

"I's do jus 'hat sir." Jonathan nodded his head not pressing the Captain any further as he took a slight step towards the railing. "Ya know me," He called over his shoulder as his hands perched on the rail bracing himself. "If I ain't 'ack in a 'eek I's dead."

"See ya in a week." Hiten responded to the normal farewell from the eagle demon standing before him.

"In a 'eek." Jonathan agreed throwing one last smirk over his shoulder before turning around and tensing all of his muscles. Focused he inhaled deeply grunting and growling as his shirt ripped against the strain of something opening along his shoulder blades. After several seconds, expanding from his very flesh two large white wings trimmed in brown emerged standing larger than he was tall behind him. He exhaled at the effort and shook himself, the feathers that made up his hair seeming to dance at the gesture.

"I'll never understand how you hide those." Hiten grumbled but the words were good natured as he watch the younger man stretch his wings letting them flap in the breeze a few times.

"Un day I'll 'splain." Jonathan offered with a slight laugh before he flapped the wings once then twice bending his knees and launching himself upwards high above Hiten's head.

"Good luck." Hiten whispered as he watched the man become nothing more than a speck in a matter of seconds. He felt his shoulder's slump as he did, his mind once again returning to the man who had died only yesterday. It seemed so distance the death of Richard Dresmont, it even seemed insignificant like the man was in life, but at the same time he had turned out to be a far stronger man than any of them.

Tilting his head upwards at the darkening sky Hiten looked at the galaxies and constellations he couldn't name his guilt weighing in on his heart once more.

"I never," A voice started from somewhere behind him. "Pegged yuu for that kind of man."

Hiten jumped as the voice sounded behind him and turned to see the wind demon herself standing on the deck as if she had been there the whole time. "You," He whispered as he realized where the earlier cough had come from. "You were hiding in the bird's nest."

"It's nice up there—wind's up there." She offered with a shrug as she stepped closer to him only to stop and look at the ground unnerved.

Hiten narrowed his eyes as the wind demon seemed to look at something in surprise and looked down only to feel his own nerves become frayed as his eyes landed on a smear of red. No matter how hard they had scrubbed Richard Dresmont's blood had still stained the wood.

"Yuu wrote his wife?" Kagura asked softly as she looked down at the spot Richard Dresmont had died.

"Yes." Hiten responded carefully as he brought his eyes away and forced himself to focus on her.

Kagura blinked and turned away from the spot as well, her ruby eyes flashing with pain. "Good." She told him her expression strained. "Dresmont-sama was a good man."

"Yeah." He grunted in agreement before he frowned. "We've done some pretty fucked up shit on this ship." He started to speak not sure where the words were coming but knowing they were honest. "We've sold women, stolen from passenger ships and merchants, we've raped," He growled in the back of his throat. "We've sold fucking virgin's to markets where they're ripped opened alive for their organs."

Kagura felt her stomach turn as the visual haunted her.

"But never," Hiten clutched his hand at his side. "Never have we ever—would we ever hurt a little old woman!" His voice was stern and angry. "He was going to shot her for no reason other than her mouth—she's an old lady." He turned and looked at Kagura with fire in his eyes. "A little old lady who never did nothing to him but talk."

"Yes." Kagura agreed quietly as she looked at the man before her wondering what his place was in this dangerous dance.

"You know, the crew—a lot of them were raised by women their father's murdered, fucked at sea, or worse—unknown." He growled low in his throat. "They all sorta have this soft spot for little old woman. Remind 'em of their grandmothers and mothers, aunts whoever the fuck raised them."

"Does Kaede-sama remind yuu of yuur mother, grandmother?" Kagura posed the question.

Hiten looked up surprised, his ears not registering the strange address Kagura had used but instead the question as a whole. In truth, Kaede reminded him nothing of his mother. His mother cried, she was weak, she couldn't punch or use her thunder powers, and she was ugly (beautiful to him) but ugly to the outside world. Kaede was not that woman. She was strong and proud, smart and intelligent, she could fight with words better than any man he had ever seen with a sword, and although she was ugly he pictured her as once being very young and very beautiful.

"Does she?" Kagura pressed again as she watched the man look off distantly: a look she understood.

"Yes." The word left his mouth even as his own thoughts contradicted it.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Accents 6/6/2013**

**Bonus Point:**

I referenced Vivaldi's "The Four Seasons" in this chapter. Tell me how this references the anime.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kagome's Father has been mentioned in the series. In episode 48: "I Want to Go Back to Where We Met!" Kagome's mom tells her about how he proposed under the God-tree. It is revealed in the light novel _Shousetsu Inuyasha_ that he died in a car accident when Kagome and Sōta were young and they moved to Higurashi shine. Kagome's grandfather was his father. Congrats to the winners:

14 inu-kag, Team D0bby, cristine44, HeavenlyEclipse, suyurilrig, starfireten, Bonus Point, Laken, StrikerTheWolf, AKEMI SHIKON, Sahora, Glon Morski, animetears4, Gun toten Girly, kagome1319, Coka Cookie Cola

**Notes: (Since there were so many this time, please let me know if I missed something and you would like an explantion!)**

Antonio Vivaldi – (4 March 1678 – 28 July 1741) a Baroque composer, priest, and virtuoso violinist, born in Venice.

The Four Seasons – Vivaldi's most famous violin concerto it consist of four parts: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. It is easily found on youtube!

Midsummer's Night Dream –A fantastical play by William Shakespeare that portrays the events surrounding the marriage of the Duke of Athens, Theseus, and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. These include the adventures of four young Athenian lovers and a group of six amateur actors, who are controlled and manipulated by the fairies who inhabit the forest in which most of the play is set.

Carlo Farina – (ca. 1600 – July 1639) an Italian composer, conductor and violinist of the Baroque era.

Capriccio Stravagante – (1627) A very famous series of violin pieces by Carlo Farina. The piece is noted for Farina's use of the violin to imitate animal sounds like dogs barking or cats fighting.

Arcangelo Corelli – (17 February 1653 – 8 January 1713) an Italian violinist and composer of Baroque music.

Pianissimo and Fortissimo – The Italian words used in music composition for playing very soft and very loudly respectively.

Shake – Better known modernly as a Trill is produced by alternating between two adjacent notes rapidly by moving the finger on and off the fingerboard. I'm using 'Trill' instead of shake in the fanfiction despite the fact it would not have been used.

Vibrato – On string instruments, vibrato is produced by wobbling the finger on the fingerboard.

Next Chapter:

N/A

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 8/12/2012


	58. His Decision

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

*****PARTIALLY EDITED*****

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**His Decision**

Inuyasha stared at Miroku his eyes wide as his mouth dropped trying to comprehend what his son was saying. "_What the fuck?_" He thought as his mind ran blank not even able to process any of the words. "_Court her?"_ He blinked a few times tearing his gaze away from Miroku hoping it would help him think. "_I'd never thought about it—,"_ He wrung his hands together absently. _"Not really—courting her?"_ He frowned and tore his hands away from each other so he could bury one hand in his hair to help him think. "_Would I?"_ The question was almost lost among the jumble of other questions that were running in his head. "Ano—," He started to say but the word dropped off his lips and he glanced back at Miroku with an opened mouth. "Nani?" He whispered in Japanese too stunned to think of any other language.

"It's a legitimate question." Miroku shrugged his shoulders understanding his father's question despite the different language. "Unless there's another reservation you have." He raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest, giving Inuyasha a firm look.

The older man drew his lips into a tight line and vaguely popped his knuckles as he looked away from Miroku his mind still not really working right. "Reservations?" He repeated the word trying to figure out what the sentence was implying. "_Do I have any reason not to?_" He asked himself running the question over and over again in his mind unable to think of anything that really went against her. "_The kiss_." It popped up in his head almost at the last possible second and he winced before his expression changed to that of memory. _"She—."_

He saw the flash of surprise that had been in her eyes when he leaned forward.

_"She—."_

He felt the softness of the doe skin covering her shoulders as he pulled her towards him.

_"She—."_

He felt her gasp against his lips as he drew her in and pressed them together, her surprise enticing.

_"She—."_

He felt her lean into him, felt her arms gripping his sleeves he felt her—.

_"—kissed back_." Inuyasha's heart pounded in his chest, he could deny it all day long but he knew it was true. "_She kissed back."_ Kagome hadn't pulled away or hit him or resisted and he was sure at this point in their relationship that if she had wanted to she would have done it. She had done it before: she had fought back when he marked her, fought back verbally when he threatened her, taunted him when he made rash suggestions to her, stopped him when he had tried to kill the drunk man who had harassed her, and she had easily proven that she was willing to stop unwanted advances when she had destroyed Manten. And yet, she had done nothing to him this time, not a word, not a sound, not a slap, not even a scared scent.

Kagome Dresmont had kissed him, allowed their lips to mold together, had looked up at him with that spark in her eyes and afterwards the spark hadn't left. She had joked with him, talked with him, confided in him. She still trusted him, she still smiled at him, talked with him, shared with him, listened to him. She had stood on deck for hours watching him play, teasing him and laughing when he teased back, delighting in every sonata, solo, concerto, and whimsical fancy he could give her.

"_Is that what someone would do if they—,"_ He felt his own mind stutter over the very thoughts forming in his head, his heart not wanting to dare to hope. "_If they regretted something_," He closed his eyes seeing the kiss as if he was not in his body but hovering above it. He could see his arms on her shoulders, see her leaning forward into him instead of leaning away. "_If they hated you for something, is that what they'd do_?" The answer surprised him. "_No."_ He opened his eyes to the early morning sun images of the very girl in question playing in front of him as if the scenery did not exist.

He could see her smile, see the little curls that danced around her face, her bright grey eyes shining with mirth and happiness. He could see her dancing in moonlight, holding onto the rail and leaning over the ship to peer at dolphins, he could see her doing a million things—sitting at his desk reading, writing, talking with Sango as she leaned against the rail of the helm's deck, he could see her telling Shippo bed time stories, see her tucking him in and whispering a sweet good night.

"_Why wouldn't I?" _He asked himself as he watched those images play before him constantly changing to other things she had done; other sights of her he had witnessed.

He saw her on the docks of Port Royal watching him as he watched her as they saw each other for the first time before the image flashed. Suddenly, she was kneeling before him as he tried to hide his face from her. His own black hair was taunting the side of his vision as she smiled at him with complete acceptance in her eyes.

_"It's not the same." She whispered softly as she gazed at him seeing him for the first time for what he truly was—a half demon that must serve time as a human. "But you're still you, right?"_

Her words rang true in his head, even though he had been human at the time and incapable of telling lies from truths, he knew that she had meant. _"Kagome," _Her name was like a palm to every pain he had ever known._ "Her, me, us?_" He blinked as the sun suddenly grew brighter almost blinding him as it rose into a morning sky. "_Is there any reason why I shouldn't—why courting her would be bad?_" He closed his eyes and opened his mouth all at the same time. "No." He spoke out loud as he dropped his hands to his sides.

Miroku raised an eyebrow his eyes watching Inuyasha carefully just as he had for the past two or three minutes during which Inuyasha had not spoken. "So," He pushed slowly as he watched his father stand there with his hands closed into tight fist at his sides and his eyes squeezed shut as well. "You do want to court her."

Snapping back to reality from Miroku's words Inuyasha growled, his eyes popping opened shining bright against the rising sun, and turned his head towards his son once more sending him a firm glare. "Miroku." He whispered out the word warningly his eyes narrowing to slits as his heart raced in his chest feeling exposed and very vulnerable.

"Wow," Miroku leaned his head back against the railing and closed his eyes. "You want to court 'er," He shook his head slowly back and forth. "The girl in your room right now," He opened his eyes and watched as Inuyasha's glare turned almost into a full out snarl. "That girl," He smirked. "Probably laying down in one of your beds."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at the boy his human mind feeling cornered and embarrassed not yet ready to fully admit out loud what was becoming internalized truth. "Pup." He growled low in his throat even as his mind struggled to make sense of everything. "_Mate_." The demon inside of him started to whisper seeing its chance to break free and finally convince the human of the possibilities.

"The one," Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully as he watched the Captain closely for a reaction. "You marked."

The demon in Inuyasha seemed to laugh with delight as Miroku mentioned the mark his pupils dilating and his hands clutching and unclutching as he inhaled sharply through his nose.

"_His demon's really reacting but that's to be expected it liked her first after all_." He held the smirk at bay knowing better than to tease the demon—the half demon was one thing, the demon was totally another. "It all falls into place.

"Will you just—." He snapped as he turned towards the wheel and gripped it. The rope strained against him as he turned the wheel accidently causing the line to snag.

"The one you," Miroku cut him off easily as he rested his hand on his upturned knee. "Liked on Port Royal, who would have thought?" He playfully raised his hand as if to indicate himself.

"Urg." Inuyasha groaned and looked straight ahead. "Not that again."

Miroku snorted and pointed his finger towards Inuyasha from his knee. "You liked her," He brought the hand up to his face and waved it dismissively. "End of story."

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "_I did_." He admitted but only to himself. "_But it's not like—,"_ He groaned unable to say the word 'now' even in his head. "_Back then I—I was just—she was just a girl, a beautiful girl and I was just a masked player in a poor game of chest_." He huffed and leaned his forehead against the wheel not daring to look Miroku in the eye. "_It's still like that_." He told himself firmly as a voice in his head practically laughed at his denial. "Whatever." He spoke out loud keeping his thoughts close to his sleeve.

"You want to court her." Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head but a smile formed on his face none the less. "I'll be god damned you really do," He licked his lips as he held in a laugh. "I was bluffing."

"What?" Inuyasha's head snapped back up and he looked at his son once again his mind swimming as it tried to comprehend the words he had just heard. "_He was bluffing so—he doesn't think it was a goo—he doesn't want me to, what the fuck!?_"

Miroku ignored his outburst however, and glanced down at the bandages on his leg with a fond smile. "Sango was right."

Inuyasha blinked several times before scoffing and finally breaking down and undoing the rope on the wheel needing something to do with his hands. "What are you talking about?" He scowled as he spoke, dropping the rope back to the ground as he turned the vessel slightly starboard away from the coast even further.

Miroku continued to ignore him looking actually disappointed in himself. "She totally called it." He frowned deeply and lowered his hands to the deck to run over the wood absentmindedly. "Damn it I'm out five gold."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha automatically chastised for the unwanted attention and the fact that his son and daughter-in-law were betting on his private affairs.

"She said give it six months," Miroku continued to talk to himself as Inuyasha fumed. "Turns out we only needed about—," He leaned back in thought counting off on his fingers. "How longs it been," He touched his pointer, middle, and ring fingers hesitating at the pinky. "Four, five months?"

The dog demon gripped the wheel tightly and stared at the old wood. "Three and a half." He supplied without thought as he glared at the faded lumber dryly.

"You've been keeping track?" Miroku clicked his tongue much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"I just know how many moons it's been," Inuyasha fired back with a shrug of his shoulders although his grip did tighten even further. "Self preservation."

"I see." Miroku nodded his head as if humoring him. "So what brought all this on?"

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku planning on giving the boy a piece of his mind but stopped when he noticed the strange seriousness that had taken over the boys features. His own son was now not looking at him with humor or jokes but instead with a strict firm gaze that seemed to suggest something unpleasant was about to be addressed.

The boy narrowed his eyes when Inuyasha didn't speak and leaned back further on the railing watching his father with a cryptic and barely concealed glare. "It's not—," He hesitated only a second appearing to gather his thoughts before he posed the question. "That other thing is it?"

"What other thing?" Inuyasha practically snapped every hair on the back of his head standing on end as his instincts told him trouble was forming in the other man's head.

"You know—," Miroku worded delicately not wanting to get his head chopped off in the next five seconds. "Miss Kaede's sist—."

"No," Inuyasha spoke before he could even finish, his eyes staying on Miroku for only a second before he turned away and directed his gaze straight ahead. "It's not her." He spoke slowly but there was no lie in his voice or in his posture, it was honest completely honest. "They're two different people I've already explained that." Inuyasha paused and looked around him, the ship was starting to come alive now and he frowned deeply as he licked his lips. "_I don't wanna fucking talk about this."_ He thought to himself as he gripped the wheel and watched the men coming to stand on deck, taking in the morning air after a long hard night in the forecastle. "_This is my business and my business alone no one needs to be involved with this fucking conversation_."

"I know they're different," Miroku posed as he licked his lips watching the Captain as he seemed to grow more and more anxious, looking around with his eyes darting this way and that, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. "_That's not good_." He told himself watching the man's poise start to dissipate. "_Why is he getting agitated—did I hit a nerve?_" He thought as he chewed the inside of his cheek opening his mouth only to take a chance. "But Miss Kaede said," He began watching as Inuyasha's shoulders tensed. "They look—."

"Enough." Inuyasha cut him off as he grabbed for the rope again. "The men are awake."

"Oh," Miroku acknowledged believing the conversation to be over. "Okay—."

Inuyasha's loud sigh stopped Miroku's words as the older man held onto the rope with one hand and the wheel with the other. He fingered the rope slightly running his thumb over the course fibers for a second as he thought. "_This is my fucking business, its effects me and only—,"_ He felt the thought start to die in his head as he turned and looked over at his son who waited patiently on the ground. _"—Miroku_." The name was loud echoing all around his mind as he looked at the child he had raised from an eight year old beggar to a man.

There had been a time he told him everything. He told him about his mother who gave him the shikon jewel, told him about his father (in very few words yes, but told him none the less), he had told him about Calico Jack and Charles Vane, he had told him about some of the most important people in his life, so what was any different now?

"_Should I—should I tell him?_" He wondered to himself as he thought of Kikyo and Kagome, two women from one soul but different times and worlds. "_He's my son," _The logic in his brain argued back._ "I've always trusted my son."_

_"You didn't trust him yesterday."_

The voice came so quickly into his head that he almost wasn't sure it was his own. "_I didn't did I?_" He drew his lips into a tight line. "_And yet I know—I can trust him with my life_," He brought his head up to look at Miroku watching as the man waited with such patience for him to continue that he almost felt undeserving. "_If I can trust your life then I can trust your mouth_." Inuyasha's inner voice trailed off as his thumb ran over a particularly rough piece of rope allowing it to dig into his skin. "Met me," He felt the words slip from his mouth. "In my cabin."

"What?" Miroku said surprised as he looked at the older man.

"Twenty minutes." Inuyasha clarified as he put the rope into place holding the wheel tight until he could force Myoga to take over the job. "Met me, we'll send Kagome," His lips hovered over her name for just a second. "To Sango, tell her that um—," He cleared his throat loudly. "We have to chart some stuff and if she wants to sleep she should go bunk with her."

Miroku knitted his eyebrows as he looked at the older man as if he couldn't possibly believe the words coming out of his mouth. "You sure?"

"Yeah—," Inuyasha inhaled deeply through his mouth gulping down the air as if it were water. "You know what—tell it ta Sango," He amended his earlier directions knowing that Kagome at the moment would want nothing to do with Miroku or even himself—she would be far too embarrassed. "Have her go get Kagome."

"Okay—," Miroku agreed and stood up reaching for his crutches just as he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked towards the top of the stairs asking one more question hastily before the person came to stand on deck, "Why can't you do it?"

"Miroku." Inuyasha's voice was filled with warning that Miroku heard clearly.

"I know: Don't push your luck." He translated it as he watched the head and shoulders of Myoga come into view. "I'm going."

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he glanced at Myoga looking at the little old man with a warning glare as if to tell him not to say a word. "Take the wheel—head fer Boston." He commanded as he moved away from the wheel without another word leaving a stunned Myoga to gape at him.

"Captain?" The man managed to question but couldn't form another word before Inuyasha was simply gone having jumped from the quarterdeck all the way into the bird's nest in one giant bound.

He landed in the familiar hide out easily his hands grabbing for the side of the wood as he pulled himself up over the side and sat down comfortably hiding himself from the rest of the crew, needing to get just a moments peace. Crossing his legs and leaning against the sidewall he sighed heavily bringing his hands up to hold his head, burying his fingers in his bangs as he shut his eyes tight.

"Fuck." He whispered out as images of Kikyo, his lover from so long ago, entered his mind once more. "I hadn't even thought of her." He spoke softly into the air his hands still in his hair and his eyes still squeezed shut. "Not even a little—she, Kagome—I hadn't even—." He opened his eyes and slowly brought his hands out of his hair. "I had forgotten about her again." He told himself and groaned. "It doesn't make a difference, does it? I mean—I know they're different." He told himself but for some reason a doubt popped up in his mind that he couldn't even explain. "Damn it Miroku." He growled angry at the insecurity he thought he had successfully destroyed. "I didn't want to remember that now!"

He snarled and slammed his hand beside him into the sidewall of the crow's nest—a faint rattling sound, so quiet he should have missed it, catching his attention. Surprised, he turned and glanced at the sturdy wood coming face to face with a section that was slightly discolored. For a moment he narrowed his eyes looking at it as if it was nothing particularly special but interesting none the less. Slowly, he brought one hand forward touching a claw to the edge of the discoloration his eyes widening in surprise as it slipped into the wood just slightly.

"What the hell?" He mumbled before realization dawned on him. "Oh wait—Captain Roberts put this here." He told himself as he shook his head and brought his clawed hand away dropping it in his lap. "I forgot—leave it to me to forget where he kept all the important papers." Inuyasha huffed feeling slightly stupid as he relaxed eyes still staring at the discolored wood. "_If I hadn't heard the rattle I never would a noticed it_." He thought to himself as he smirked his eyes filling with curiosity. "_I wonder what rattled?_"

Unable to deny himself the chance to quell his curiosity, Inuyasha reached forward sticking his claw back underneath the wood and with some effort using it to pry the small trap door opened only to have a wooden box immediately fall out. It bounced against the side of his leg and then his knee before hitting the ground with a light thud. Despite the gentleness of the landing, the impact still caused the lid to separate from the container its contents spilling out onto the wooden floor. For several seconds Inuyasha sat frozen, his hand still posed in midair, as he looked down at a piece of parchment he hadn't seen in fifty years.

-break-

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked as she hovered behind Kagome who was sitting in front of her in the desk chair before the mirror.

The two girl's had been sequestered into Miroku and Sango's cabin sometime ago by none other than Miroku. The man had given the excuse of "business" something to the effect of charts but nothing of too much importance. In the end however, neither girl had objected to the somewhat strange request, Sango because she enjoyed Kagome's company and Kagome because she had no desire to be trapped in a room with Miroku and the Captain both.

"Yes Sango," Kagome replied as she reached up and twirled a hair around her finger gingerly. "I'm sure."

"But—," Sango protested as she reached for a lock of hair herself pulling it straight to show how long the hair had become. "It grew so much and you want to—."

"I already explained myself," Kagome cut her off and closed her eyes in frustration having thought the discussion was long since over. "It's easier this way."

"But you could let it grow," Sango presented her argument once again as she dropped the little hair and motioned towards her hat that rested on the desk. "And stuff it."

"No," Kagome replied back as she lifted her hand and gently touched her hair once more watching the little curls that ringed around her head. There was something about the way they fell, something about their freedom that enticed her. "_I never have to style it, I never have to stuff it under a hat to pretend to be a man_." She thought as she smiled ever so faintly. "_I can just let it hang free, do as it pleases, not make it answer to any style or anything." _The smiled turned just a bit brighter. "_It can be itself, I can be myself._" Glancing at Sango or at least the mirrors reflection of her Kagome grinned. "I actually kind of like it this way."

Sango blinked and looked down at Kagome surprised by the girls admission, that wasn't something even a poor girl would say. "But—it's your hair?" Sango drug out the words wanting Kagome to understand the importance of it. Hair was a symbol among women, it showed ability and virginity and innocence. It was pride however arrogant and dignity however unnecessary. For a woman to be okay with the idea of having short hair was just unfathomable.

"I know it's my hair Sango," Kagome watched her reflection as she wrapped a little curl around her finger before looking once again into Sango's chestnut eyes. "But is it me?"

Sango made eye contact with the mirror Kagome watching as the girl tried to convey her message purely with her eyes. "_What a thing to say_," She thought as her mind wrapped around both the words themselves and Kagome's very serine expression. "_Is it you? Is your hair part of you, of course_." She thought to herself even as Kagome's true meaning drifted into her mind. "_But can it define you? No, not anymore than a toenail would define a foot_." She looked away from Kagome and down at the pair of scissors that rested in her hands already. "I can see that." Sango mumbled and bit her lip as she looked at Kagome's reflection in the mirror once more. "So just a little bit right?"

"No more than this." Kagome held up her thumb and pointer finger showing Sango about an inch of separation between the two. "That's not nearly as much as when I cut it myself but still not to my shoulders."

Sango pouted in the mirror as she ran a hand through Kagome's hair delighting in the little curls. "Can't I just trim it a tiny bit?" She asked playfully. "I don't want to kill your natural curls."

Kagome giggled at the puppy dog look on the other girl's face. "I've made up my mind Sango." She said in a sing song voice that made the other woman smile at her slightly in the mirror.

"I know." The older woman sighed the slight smile dropping from her face as she finally gave up her shoulders slumping as she huffed. "It'll grow back anyway—," She pouted before groaning heavily and waving her free hand. "So if you change your mind after, you'll just have to wait a few months for it to grow back."

Kagome grinned and clapped her hands together glad that Sango had agreed to the haircut. "Exactly," She nodded her head a few times before pointing at her head. "Now cut away!"

"Yes ma'am." Sango smiled as she spoke bringing the scissors up towards Kagome's head. She hesitated for only a moment as she opened the scissors slowly, hesitating as she gently maneuvered a piece of Kagome's curly black hair into position. "Last chance." She whispered as she looked at Kagome's calm and relaxed face.

"Go ahead Sango."

The older woman nodded and took one deep breath before she slowly brought the two blades of the scissors back together, the sound of the hair being cut strange in the quiet cabin. The little curl now separated from its owner's head drifted towards the ground unheeded before settling there quite innocently.

"See that wasn't so bad." Kagome joked as she watched Sango smile faintly.

"It's a shame but it's your shame." Sango joked as well as she calmed and continued to snip small curl after small curl, the sound of the scissors cutting filling the nearly silent room.

Kagome watched Sango's progress in the mirror vaguely her mind drifting to two men very much alone in the other cabin right beside them. "_Are they really discussing charts?" _She wondered as she thought about the occurrence this morning where Miroku had stumbled onto an innocent yet still scandalous scene._ "Or something else—maybe—," _She worried as she licked her lips. "_Me?_" She forced herself to stay still even as her own thoughts made her want to shift uncomfortably. Glancing at Sango in the mirror once more she bit her lip slightly in hesitation before opening her mouth. "Did Miroku say what they were doing?" Kagome ventured to ask her eyes staying on Sango's face that was drawn tight in a line of concentration.

"Something about charts," Sango replied as she focused on Kagome's head her hands running through the hair looking for strands that needed to be shortened to match her original cut. "They're probably mapping out our path." She offered somewhat distractedly as she grabbed a hair and cut into it another black curl falling to the ground.

"Oh," Kagome pursed her lips as she tried to remain still knowing better than moving. "So they know where we're going?"

"Boston." Sango informed as she stepped back a step and looked at Kagome's hair closely before stepping towards her once more and reaching for another hair. "I think that's what Miroku said anyway."

"Oh wow," Kagome felt a jolt of excitement go through her at the prospect. "I've heard a lot about Boston. There're many places I've wanted to visit."

Sango stopped cutting at the sound of Kagome's excited voice and lowered the scissors nervously. "We won't," She spoke evenly even as her hands started to twitch against the scissors apprehensively. "Be going ashore."

"Oh," Kagome whispered surprised as she glanced back at Sango an uneasy feeling in her gut as she watched the older woman fidget. "What'll we be doing?"

The other woman took a deep breath and offered Kagome a weak smile. "Raiding—," She spoke the word and looked away from the shocked face of Kagome in the mirror. "We need money." She continued trying to sound nonchalant but knowing it wasn't coming across that way.

"Raid!" Kagome chocked out as she turned away from the mirror to look at Sango dead on.

Sango took a step back at the sudden turn and looked down at her shoes before moving her head back up, lifting her chin with pride and dignity. "Yes," She spoke honestly wanting Kagome to see that she wasn't ashamed of it. "We're pirates."

Kagome felt herself blink at the phrase. "_I know that_." She thought even as her mind raced with one particular idea. "_But this is the first time you've ever really done anything pirate like."_ In the time she had been on the Shikuro she had witnessed them selling, fighting in bars, threatening people for her well being, hitting people for her well being, attacking people for her well being, nearly killing people for her well being. But they had never done anything that would endanger people for no one's well being. "But—."

"We only go after the navy vessels." Sango cut her off before the girl could say anything. "Well, ever since I got here that is."

"But," Kagome tried again as she looked around her struggling with her own thoughts. "_Navy vessels still have people on them—innocent people." _She blinked remembering vaguely the cargo they had sold from the navy on the Port of Spain. "_That wasn't so innocent_."

"We need money." Sango cut her off again as she crossed her arms over her chest. "_Stealing stuff from the navy is the only way we can get money without really hurting innocent blood_." She stared Kagome down in the mirror as she thought. "And they're the better target."

Kagome started to open her mouth to say 'but' once again but failed as she looked at Sango's defensive posture. "_Do their deeds make them truly better targets?_" She found the question hard to even think let alone answer. "_If you're going to steal from someone is it better to make sure they're corrupt_?" She looked away from the girl down at the wooden floorboards. "_Is that evil? Is stealing from a corrupt navy so decent people might survive evil?_" Something in Kagome felt like it clicked at the words as she looked up at Sango who still stood tall and defensive. "_Is this woman evil for wanting to live? Is the navy innocent just because it works with the law? Should the law dictate goodness and badness—does anything have that power?_" She realized with a frown. "_What's wrong with it, what's wrong with their philosophy?" _In the end she could only think of one thing. "Will anyone," She started to speak softly. "Die?"

Sango felt herself pause at the question actually surprised by it. "I don't know." She offered as she watched the much younger girl wince at her words.

"I understand needing money and I understand that the navy isn't necessarily filled with good men." Kagome spoke as she brought her hands to her lap and clutched at the fabric of her skirt. "But I can't sit by and watch blood be spilt no matter the case." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "No matter the reason, even if it's one that keeps me alive." She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Sango appearing almost desperate. "Blood spilt is still blood spilt—a vicious cycle."

The older girl looked on at Kagome stunned into silence.

"I understand that they have to do what they have to do but—," She looked down and sighed as her morals entered her completely nearly drowning her as she sat. "I don't want—I can't." She stressed as she imagined the mysterious figure that had given her the bow that now resided in the Captain's cabin.

_"Hate only begets hate, violence only begets violence and you Kagome—are the only one who could possibly stop it."_

"I can't be a part of that." She finished as the voice rung in her head loud. "It's not my nature." She whispered as pain filled her body, a doubt seeping into her heart as she wondered if she was right. "_Is this wrong?"_ She still questioned. "_Shouldn't I stop it? Isn't that what the voice told me to do, I'm the only one who can stop the cycle—isn't this part of the cycle, a bigger cycle with bigger hate. The crown hates pirates for raiding them and pirates hate the crown for forcing them_. _So shouldn't I stop this?_"

_"Is the orphaned beggar child to be punished for stealing bread?"_

Kagome winced as the harsh voice filled her head. It was the voice she had always heard and knew very well but this time it sounded angry, pissed off for lack of better word that held a strong enough connotation. She blinked, her heart stopping in her chest as the answer filled her very soul. "_No_."

"I understand how you're feeling." Sango whispered as she looked at that pain as it mounted in Kagome's eyes not knowing of the true inner monologue that was occurring. Slowly, she walked around the chair and knelt down before Kagome placing her hands gently on the younger girl's knees. "I'm not one for the raids either." Sango admitted as she looked at the fabric of Kagome's pants, technically her pants. "But I know they have to be done—you know these men Kagome," She looked away from the fabric into Kagome's eyes almost sadly. "They're good men they'd die for you for me and we know it." She smiled faintly but the expression looked very strained. "They'd do anything to keep us safe and happy and this is part of that." She sniffled and brought her hands off of Kagome knees to rest on her own as she knelt down in front of the other girl. "This is what keeps us alive and I know the Captain doesn't just kill for the hell of it." She pursed her lips and turned back to Kagome. "It's something he does only when he has to."

Her words caught Kagome off guard.

"He's a good man and not a true killer." She looked Kagome straight in the eyes as she spoke, holding the younger girls gaze firmly wanting her to understand what she was saying one hundred and ten percent. "He'll beat the shit out of someone, he'll kill when provoked, but he will never kill just over some fucking gold or poppy.

Kagome felt guilt suddenly form in her heart as she took in Sango's words and realized they were words she should have already known. Sure, she had only known the man for a few months but she had gotten to know him in that short amount of time better than anyone. He was a kind, honest, and decent man who had acted violently in the past but had always stopped when his point was made. She had never seen him kill in cold blood, in fact she had seen him wound men on purpose, seen him take bullets and hits so others might not know pain. She had seen him shrug off all his actions, modest, or at least not accepting of praise. He was not the kind of man to kill for the sake of killing and he would never allow his crew to take that ideal either.

He was not the man she had thought he was. He was not the man that had marked her coldly—he was the man who had done it to save her life. He was not the man who attacked another for only blood—he was the man who did so to defend her or others honor. He was not the man who killed at random—he was the man who carefully aimed to wound not kill. He was everything she had not expected. He was everything she had not expected to encounter as a child sitting in her bed at night afraid of the demon lurking outside her window.

"It's strange." Kagome whispered into the air looking at her lap deliberately. "When I was little my mother told me bedtime stories about Captain Inuyasha."

Sango looked up at Kagome completely stunned. The girl had never said a word about hearing bedtime stories of the Pirate Captain Inuyasha. She had always thought Kagome hadn't really been aware of his title and purpose until after they all had met. "_I didn't think her mother was one to tell stories especially not those stories_."

"She said—," Kagome looked at her fingers watching as they touched each other as if they were on another person's hand. "Captain Inuyasha was as bad as pirates came—." Her voice faulted but she continued. "A phantom, lurking in the waters of every coastal town." Kagome continued watching her hands her eyes looking farther and farther away. "No one knows what he looks like—descriptions of him are rare but of those who had seen him and lived, Kagome." She spoke as her mother had spoken. "Of those brave enough to speak of him in dark taverns deep at night," She blinked slowly as if coming back to herself. "One thing is certain," She lifted her head and looked straight at Sango. "He was no human."

"Kagome?" The other woman started to speak but stopped short when Kagome started to smile almost sadly.

"A strange thing, a demon pirate." Kagome continued chuckling to herself. "Most pirate's are human, being a pirate is a human trade and demons, Kagome, see it below themselves to spend their lives scraping for food upon the whirlwind waters of an opened ocean." The girl blinked as the last phrase left her tongue. "Scraping for food?" She repeated her own words before seeming to scoff and continue on with her point. "She always finished the story by telling me Captain Inuyasha would get me if I wandered from my room and went outside."

Sango frowned in surprise having heard a very similar thing from her mother as well, only it didn't involve Inuyasha but instead a group of rouge wolf demons that often terrorized the French coastal town she had grown up in.

"I often did that you know," Kagome spoke up over Sango's thoughts as she looked down at the floor where one of her hair clippings lay. "Wandered from my room and went outside to play in the sea but after she told me of Captain Inuyasha who lurked underneath the water's surface," She smiled faintly and reached down to pluck the hair from the ground, twirling it in her fingers as she brought it back to her face. "I stopped going at least," The girl chuckled. "For a little while but still his legend scared me that much back then but—." Her eyes became distant as the man in question formed in her head.

His boyish grin, his sweet gold eyes, his honest face, his gifted violin playing fingers, the way he could sound like a noble one minute and then a brash brute the next, the way he recited Shakespeare, the way he spoke of "Comus" and Swift, the way he danced, the way he sang, even his words about the very hair she held between her pointer finger and her thumb right now: "_You—well—um—look good," He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Either way."_ All of it contradicted everything she had just said.

"The legend is a lie." Kagome spoke but whether she was telling herself or Sango remained unknown. "All a lie." She turned her eyes and finally looked at Sango sadly. "He's a better man than that. He's a better man and I trust him to do what needs to be done so that I—you—might live a happy and safe life."

The older woman still kneeling on the ground looked at Kagome amazed as she took in the look on the other girl's face seeing in it everything she had thought would be there one day but not this soon.

-break-

Miroku sat in Inuyasha's cabin watching as the Captain sat silently in front of him at his desk hunched over the table looking at one of the last parchments that was left as if it was a three headed falcon that spat fire. "_He's been staring at it for—," _Miroku paused in thought as he watched the Captain tap a claw against the paper. "_At least five minutes_." He frowned and chewed on his lip. "_I wish the silence would just break already—I wanna know what this is gonna be about_."

The young man inhaled deeply at the very thought of the possible topics of this particular conversation. They had never really discussed the woman who was Kagome's incarnation; it had been a forbidden topic since day one. He knew virtually nothing about her either accept that she and his father had been intimate long ago and that Kikyo had been ashamed of it, so ashamed in fact that she had decided upon her death to erase the relationship from the Captain memories: the ultimate form of showing regret.

"_And now_," Miroku shifted from his spot on Inuyasha's bed the other chair he normally would have sat in currently in his and Sango's room for whatever reason. "_He's_ _interested in another version of her._" The boy winced at his thoughts immediately taking them back. "_No—Kagome's Kagome, Miss Kaede told us so much when we saw her in New Orleans."_ He nodded his head firmly not wanting to think anything else on that particular nasty topic. "_Still—does he know that?"_ Miroku questioned as he brought his eyes to Inuyasha once more watching as the man stared at the parchment, its contents purely unknown. "Parchments pretty interesting?" He ventured to speak wanting the silence to end so his own anticipation for the conversation could be satisfied. "Huh?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything right away as he continued to stare at the parchment, his ears not even twitching as they normally would. "_Kikyo_." He thought to himself stuck in his own mind and his own memories of the past.

_He was stretched out on Kikyo's bed his hands behind his head supporting his neck so he could look up and watch her as she sat at her vanity. She was beautiful and naked in front of her mirror her hard yet somehow soft eyes looking at herself as he gently ran her brush through her long straight black hair. The dog demon smiled to himself the reflected expression catching her eye and causing her pause as she looked at his mirror image._

_"Yes?" She asked as she sat the brush down almost silently on the vanity and turned in the chair, her long hair covering her perky breast much to his disappointment._

_"Nothing." He replied evenly as he turned on his side, the sheets that still covered him up to his waist shifting as he did bundling up around his stomach even higher. "I was just admiring you." He admitted just as she brought her hand up to her own neck and fingered the jewel he had given her not a month before on this same moonless night as a promise gift—a courting gift._

_She looked away from him as she touched it and turned back to the vanity reaching for the top drawer on the right. "I have something for you." She whispered out as she opened the drawer and reached inside pulling out a small piece of parchment. "A painter who comes to the tavern made it for me one afternoon—," She whispered as she turned towards him and handed him the paper. "I thought you could use it when we're apart to remember me." Her words sounded fragile but not from shyness—no, not from shyness at all. _

The dog demon blinked as he came back to himself surprised when his eyes seemed moist. Anger welled in him and he resisted the urge to snarl before slamming his hand against the parchment that rested in front of him. Behind him he heard Miroku jump and frowned feeling slightly guilty as he realized how long the boy had waited in complete silence.

"_I have to just—I have to just talk. Sitting here brewing won't do anything._" He told himself as he pulled his hand away from the parchment and looked down at the contents. He was staring at the face he hadn't seen in years and had only remembered recently. "I couldn't tell you," He began his voice causing Miroku to jump just as his slamming hand had. "Who drew this—I didn't even remember it existed until our conversation what—an hour ago, thirty minutes ago?" He reasoned as he stared at the picture almost feeling disgusted with himself as he did. "I guess I had blocked it out until then." He chuckled and finally pulled his eyes away from the parchment to look at Miroku. "It was hidden in the crow's nest—can you believe that?" He questioned his face looking completely flabbergasted. "Small panel up there." He answered the question even though it hadn't even been implied through words or body language. "I can't even remember putting it there. I remember getting it but I don't remember putting it up there. Didn't even remember it existed—damn."

Miroku winced at the curse but not because it was a course but because it had a duel meaning. "_Does he regret not knowing it was there?"_ The boy questioned himself before shaking the thought away and choosing to focus on something else. "There's a panel?" He whispered. "In the crow's nest?"

"Yeah—my Captain, well Captain Roberts not my Captain no more." Inuyasha amended with a frown and a far off look in his eyes. "He put a safety panel for maps and shit like that up in the crow's nest in case we got raided. Totosai waterproofed the little door so nothing we kept in it would get wet." The demon shook his head back and forth. "Important stuff went up there back then but I stopped using it long before I had you. Maybe when she took my memories," He reached forward and touched the parchment gently indicating who he meant even though Miroku still couldn't see the parchment from his place on the bed. "She took that as well."

"Otou-san?" Miroku whispered as he heard some of the old pain in his father's voice, loud and clear.

Inuyasha only snorted in response and dropped his hands to his sides letting them dangle on either side of the wooden chair. "They have the same face," He whispered as he looked at not the picture but the wall where some of his weapons had been hung up once again. "But different features."

"Huh?" Miroku muttered wanting clarification. He thought he knew what Inuyasha was talking about but it was so out of the blue that he couldn't quite follow the Captain's words.

"Kikyo's hair was straight," Inuyasha began again his eyes looking distant as he spoke. "And her eyes were black you can't tell that in the picture though cause its black and white." He moved his focus from the wall to the picture in question reaching forward to pick it up and then turning it so Miroku could see the woman from so many years before.

The younger man blinked as he took in the picture. It was beautifully done even though it had been created using nothing but black charcoal as a medium. The woman's features were sharp and distinct but somehow sad and obedient all at the same time. Her hair was as the Captain had said, straight—even her bangs straight—as if they had grown to match her very nature. Her eyes were harsh, narrowed, solid, and sad as if she somehow had encountered every evil the universe had to offer and all that evil had broken her, hardened her, and filled her. Despite that however, one thing remained in her stern yet saddened countenance: beauty. She was beautiful, "_Absolutely beautiful_." Miroku thought. "_But nothing like Kagome_."

" Kagome—," Inuyasha began as if sensing the pattern of Miroku's thoughts. "You've seen her," He glanced at Miroku ever so slightly. "Her hair's all curly and her eyes are that strange grey color," He looked away and continued speaking so softly Miroku had to strain to hear. "Not white but not black but not both. They're so—they're Kagome's eyes." He spoke as if Miroku wasn't there and he was only talking to himself. Carefully, he lowered the picture and turned it back towards him so he could look at it as well.

Miroku watched as he stared at it faintly his eyes filled with memories that only he would ever know. "Otou-san." Miroku whispered but not to get attention, no, it was to release his own pity.

A faint smile crossed Inuyasha's face suddenly and he reached his hand forward to barely touch the picture knowing that the charcoal would smear. "It's not just their faces though." He spoke but it wasn't certain if he was talking to Miroku or himself. "Their personalities are nothing alike." He continued absently as he reached forward and gently sat the parchment back on the desk. "Kagome's bright and vibrant." He chuckled to himself before suddenly going nearly expressionless. "And Kikyo was cold—," The word sounded bitter and lonely as it left his lips. "I mean she was beautiful," He looked at the picture wrinkles Miroku had barely ever registered showing up on his face. "But she always looked," He brought his head away from the parchment and leaned back to look at the ceiling. "Sad, depressed, lost. She always looked at me with this mixture of disappointment and," His voice trailed off and he finally seemed to come to himself looking over at Miroku his eyes conveying a message the boy recognized easily. "And shame."

Miroku frowned at his words as they brought back even more memories from the conversation nearly two months prior in Kaede's tavern.

_"Wouldn't want her to tarnish her dying reputation," He threw his hands in the air his voice just as sarcastic as the look on his face. "By telling the world about me, the fucking," He stopped just short of saying what he wanted to. "Demon pirate she bedded!"_

_Kagome didn't even have time to acknowledge the meaning behind those words as realization struck her. "__That's it.__" She thought everything coming together just as the words left the Captain's mouth. "_That's why—she_—__she was ashamed." Kagome blurted out, instantly bringing a hand to cover her mouth in horror._

"She didn't—," Miroku whispered as the truth about his father's relationship with the woman from so long ago finally started to make perfect sense. "She was ashamed of who you were?" It sounded like a question but it was one Miroku really didn't need an answer to. "And not just about being a pirate—." He let it hang in the air wanting to hear the truth from the horse's mouth.

The man in questioned sighed heavily and brought his lips into a tight firm line. "Kikyo hated my demon blood." He spoke truthfully even as his hands shook with both anger and betrayal. "She would only see me during the new moon," He continued causing Miroku complete pause as his father reached for the parchment and gripped it tightly some of the charcoal smearing onto his fingers. "Never a minute before the sun went down would she see me," His voice was strained. "Or a second after it came up."

"Wh—?" Miroku practically scowled at the words hating that someone would treat his father like that.

"She hated me when I was in this form—detested really," Inuyasha spoke words he had never told anyone—releasing anger he had forgotten he even had. "She wouldn't even see me, only did maybe once," He thought for a second. "Maybe twice besides when I first met her." He closed his eyes tightly and nearly allowed himself to bang his head on the desk. "And even when I was human she brought it up sometimes." He let go of the parchment watching as it remained crumbled on the desk. "It always bothered her."

Miroku clutched his hands into the unused bed sheets of his father's bed, anger at this woman he had never met forming in his heart.

"But you're right," Inuyasha continued talking ignorant to his son's current state as his own heart began to calm: the image of a very different woman replacing the parchment before him. "It doesn't bother Kagome."

Miroku's hands went slack on the sheets as he blinked surprised in the sudden turn around. "What, when I say that?"

The half demon man knitted his brows turning towards Miroku with a dark frown. "We talked about that not even an hour—," He snapped his fingers as if to tell Miroku to wake up. "Probably more like thirty minutes ago."

Miroku had the decency to look away and laugh slightly. "Oh yeah," He said as the memories of their previous conversation came back to him. "Got kinda sidetracked and forgot."

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair ignoring the crumbled parchment in favor of harassing his son for a moment. "Sometimes I seriously wonder," He began with a straight face. "How you made it to adulthood."

Miroku's head snapped up his embarrassment replaced by a dry frown. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with you." He groused as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied a slight smile coming to his face that made Miroku smile as well.

Seeing his father calming the boy sensed that the storm of Kikyo's past deeds was something they would probably never need to deal with together. "_They anger him, hurt him even_." He nodded to himself. _"But he knows that she's his past and that now—." _The boy smiled to himself and looked at his father expectantly. "So Kagome doesn't mind your blood?"

"No—," Inuyasha confirmed that same smile on his face that always seemed to form whenever he was near Kagome. "She doesn't mind at all."

"Wow." The son whispered to the father as he stood from the bed and walked over to the desk pausing as he reached Inuyasha's side to look down at the crumbled drawing. "So—they're really different?"

"They are." He confirmed as he too looked at the old picture noting absently that it had yellowed with age. "Kagome and Kikyo are nothing alike and I—I—." His voice trailed off for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "I wanted you to know—I needed someone to know." He looked over his shoulder at his son. "And you're my son and I trust—I trust you with things like this."

Miroku nodded his head in understanding as he looked at the balled up paper absently. "Thank you." He spoke softly but Inuyasha merely shrugged before giving Miroku a thoughtful smile.

"What's in the past is in the past though." He spoke somewhat cryptically as he reached for the left hand drawer, nudging Miroku backwards with his elbow as he rummaged inside of it. "Stupid things unorganized." He groused as he pulled the drawer out further and continued to dig before finally getting a hold of what he had been looking for. Pulling it out of the drawer he held it in front of his face listening to the change in Miroku's own heartbeat as the boy took a step forward once more shutting the drawer for him.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked but his voice wasn't really pressing as if he already knew that the Captain was indeed sure.

Inuyasha didn't respond right away as he looked to the picture balled up on the desk. He could see one eye peeking out behind an edge of rumbled yellowed paper: it was hard and sad and cold and beautiful and a memory he had once cherished but now no longer needed. It was a memory long forgotten by both force and necessity. "_Kikyo_." He thought the name as he let it all slip away: the anger, the hatred, the things she had made him do or made him say or made him think.

All of it went away as he stood from the desk, as he grabbed the old yellowed picture, as he walked past Miroku, past the bed to the window. It dissipated as he stood there between his and Kagome Dresmont's bed, Miroku standing behind him as he leaned out the window and brought the match he had managed to find in the drawer in front of his face. He stared at it for several seconds as he felt the cool breeze of the Atlantic rush around him enveloping him in a part of Kagome's very scent, the part that had once been Kikyo's but now was Kagome's. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back and allowed it to rush over him as he breathed in feeling calm, collected, and oddly whole.

Slowly, he opened his eyes once more looking at the match and smiling somewhat sadly. "I'm sure." He finally answered the question as he brought match to the back of his hand and ran it against his tough skin so it would light. It came to life in a loud hiss of fire and he stared at it for only one small second before he brought it to the parchment and watched as the highly flammable paper began to burn. The yellowed edges immediately went brown then black then disappeared as the fire's angry red flames advanced to consume the whole piece. The charcoal that made her face eaten as each little flame advanced closer and closer to Inuyasha's hand.

He felt the heat of the flames threatening to blister his skin as the fire inched closer and closer, eating away at every memory, at every moment of pain, at every moment of rejection, hurt, and humiliation. "Goodbye." He whispered into the air as the last of the parchment started to be consumed his fingers seconds away from forming blisters as he leaned out the window and finally let completely go.

The last of the paper fluttered in the breeze, bits of ash flying off of it as the flames accelerated from the rushing wind causing the image to disintegrate before it even touched one particle of sea. Neither man said anything as they looked out the window, Miroku coming to stand next to his father's side as he watched the waves tumble against the bow the burning parchment now no longer in existence: not in the sea or otherwise. Carefully, Miroku brought a hand up to rest on his father's shoulder knowing that the moment needed some brand of comfort even if it had been done for reasons that were comfort in themselves.

"So," Inuyasha whispered against the air as they both inhaled the sea breeze together, Miroku's hand squeezing his shoulder in reassurance to speak. "I can't just walk up to her and say I'm courting you, can I?"

"Not very romantic." Miroku replied as he dropped his hand and looked at Inuyasha with a bright smile.

"I'm a pirate." Inuyasha fired back as he walked away from the window and scratched the back of his head with one clawed hand. "We're not romantic."

"But she's a lady." Miroku fired back as he turned away from the window as well. "You have to be romantic with a lady."

Inuyasha snorted but didn't deny it. "Maybe I should get a courting gift?" He threw in the air as he plopped back down in his chair and threw his legs on the desk.

Miroku nodded at the idea before hissing slightly. "We'd need money for that to happen."

"Oh." Inuyasha frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. "True that."

"I think you'll have to put that aside for now," Miroku informed as he practically fell onto the bed, laying down more comfortably now that the conversation was officially on a more laid back topic. "At least until after Boston."

"I can wait—," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and gave his son a loop sided smile. "She's worth it."

Miroku smirked and stuck out his tongue. "You sure you can handle it?" His voice was teasing but his expression was done right provoking. "I mean when was the last time you had a woman in any sense of the word?"

The dog demon didn't answer as he crossed his arms over his chest, his eye twitching. "Maybe Kagome should go stay with Sango until after Boston," He threatened with a dry glare that soon turned into a smirk to rival Miroku's. "You can bunk with me till then."

"That's not funny." Miroku fired back his eyes burning with wrath at the very suggestion the smirk now a scowl.

"But my control?" Inuyasha whined trying to keep a straight face as a snicker bubbled up from his chest to his throat. "I'll be so tempted, that sweet thing right there." He pointed at the bed beside Miroku. "Whatever will I do, now if it was you in the bed—."

"Jump in the sea, cool off but leave me out of that bed!" Miroku snarled back as he jumped out of the bed and took a playful swing towards Inuyasha that the man easily deflected by jumping out of the chair just in time causing it to clatter on the ground.

"Fuck no!" He hollered over his shoulder as he jumped for the door knowing Miroku would have to behave if they left the room. Before his hand even made contact with the door handle however, the younger man managed to grab him by the back of the collar yanking him backwards.

"This is not over." Miroku got the words out as he tried to strangle the older man with his own jacket.

"I'm the Captain you have to listen to me!" Inuyasha fired back as he easily pushed Miroku away.

"That doesn't mean shit." Miroku threw back the smile on his face wide as he threw a light punch into his father's stomach.

"Ow." Inuyasha complained even though the hit hadn't hurt in the least. "You can't hit me," He pointed at Miroku accusingly. "I'm your father."

"All the more reason to hit you." Miroku laughed hardily as he crossed his arms over his chest trying to look defiant but failing.

"What the fu—." Inuyasha couldn't even get the words out as he laughed his heart feeling so much lighter in his chest than it ever really had before. "_Matter of fact_," He managed to think even as the room grew loud with mirth. "_I haven't felt this way since I was a very small boy_."

-break-

Kaede sat on the small bunk she had been offered in the tiny room that was situated just underneath the Captain's courters. Once upon a time the room had probably belonged to an officer of the navy, officers were allowed the privilege of a bed away from the A.B.S. after all and this room, which consisted of nothing more than two beds and a desk with chair, was perfect for a small time navy mate. Its current use, before even Kaede and Kagura took up residence in it, had been nothing better than a overflow for the Orlop of the Thunder however; leaving a faint smell of mead and rotting fruit throughout the chamber.

Staring into that room, sightless, upon the bed which held cotton sheets and a feathered pillow was Kaede. The old woman's hands shook in her lap the smell of mead and fruit alike not reaching any of her senses; not even her nose. Her one good eye looked vacantly at the floor seeing not wood nor rug but instead a man, right in front of her blood dripping from the wound in his chest. She could see the trail of blood that ran from chest down to floor, she could hear each droplet of moist hot death hitting against the wood as if it had been the loudest sound ever made:

Drip—she watched the blood pool on the ground. Drip—it fell not from chest but mouth as he began to suffocate. Drip—the pool of blood became a stream trickling down the wood of the tilted deck.

"Richard." Kaede whispered as she looked at the scene before her somehow knowing it was real and knowing it was fake all at the same time. Carefully, she reached forward to touch her hands to the pool of blood but hesitated as her fingers neared.

Drip—another droplet this time from her own fingers. Drip—her hands were strained in blood. Drip—his blood.

"Why?" She whispered as she looked at the blood on her hands as if it was not real—it was not real. "Why Richard, why did you—." She cut the thought off, she knew why Richard Dresmont had done what he had done. He was a good man underneath his haughtiness, underneath even his opinions on his daughter. "Is it so bad to simply want your daughter to want the life you set up for her?" She asked the air.

Drip—the sound of this drop mocked her.

"_Does wanting that make him a bad man?_" She closed her one good eye. "_No, a bad father yes but a bad man,_" She shook her head slowly back and forth before opening her eyes again staring at the red hand which rested right before her face. "_No_."

Drip—this droplet was somehow soothing.

"Poor man," Kaede whispered into the small room. "In the end, you only realized your mistakes by living the life you wanted your daughter to live." Kaede sighed deeply and allowed her hand to drop from her face turning her attention away from the image of death and towards the small port hole to her right. Staring out, watching a seagull fly by she blinked slowly with her one good eye, reaching up to touch her covered one with surprisingly steady fingers. "I've found myself in a very dangerous game." Her voice was even as she spoke. "Naraku wants the jewel." She frowned darkly and slowly licked her lips. "But if he possessed it for even a second the world will undoubtedly go to hell."

Drip—the droplet confirmed her words. Drip—the droplet rejoiced in understanding.

"_It needs to be destroyed_," Kaede bit her lip as she thought the sound of his blood dripping really starting to get under her skin. "_I've known that my entire life_."

Drip—this droplet seemed to dance in happiness and hopefulness.

She sighed heavily and rubbed the patch over her eye. "_I had thought I had found the solution_." She looked upwards towards the very cabin where Naraku now rested. "_I had thought Inuyasha and Kagome could finally end it_."

Drip—this droplet remained silent.

"_Will Naraku destroy that chance?"_ She fingered the patch for only another second before dropping her hand down to rest at her side. "There's only one way to fix this," She realized as she gulped down a lump building in her throat. "Inuyasha. I must talk with him somehow I must talk with him."

The sound of the door handle turning stopped Kaede's muttered conversation and drew her eyes away from the porthole to the small brown door to her left. She watched as the brass doorknob turned and narrowed her one good eye apprehensively as the door swung opened to reveal the tiny, short figure of Kagura. The wind demon hesitated coming in as she made eye contact with the old human woman. Her ruby eyes looking at Kaede with a mixture of pity and understanding.

Slowly, the wind demon stepped into the room closing the door behind her with silent precision as she kept her eyes on the older woman. "How are yuu?" She asked calmly. "Enjoying freedom?" She spoke the words of Naraku feeling the irony in them role off her tongue.

"Very much." Kaede responded evenly as she looked at the woman cross the room and sit on the bed that had been brought for her. "_And this,"_ She thought to herself as she watched the girl situate herself on the bed slowly, tucking her feet underneath her body in that strange knell. "_Is another problem all together_." She narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "_Why does she want the jewel so badly that she would take a death god's eyes just to see it?_"

"It seems—," Kagura frowned unsure of the English word she was looking for. "Dresmont-sama death—it seems, ano—." She paused the small Japanese term leaving her lips without care.

"Unfair." Kaede offered the other woman ignoring the strange word in favor of watching as Kagura looked up at her almost apprehensively.

"Yes." She agreed slowly her eyes studying the other woman, watching her and wondering. "_Why—does she want-to the jewel?_" She leaned back on her bent knees and gently rested her back to the wall. "His death was unfair." Glancing this way and that the wind demon slowly licked her lips. "_In a room like this I can safely find out-to_."

"I assume," Kaede whispered as she watched the younger girl fidget where she rested looking anxious and paranoid. "You came here for a reason."

Kagura looked at her just out of the corner of her eye, the rubies in them seeming to flash. "The walls," She spoke evenly. "Do not hear-u so well in here." Her voice carried in the small room but still not anywhere near loud enough to draw any attention, even from a demon, to the two of them from anyone outside.

Kaede nodded her head firmly in agreement as she eyed the girl. "Then perhaps," She spoke as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. "Now would be a good time to speak."

Kagura gave her a slow smile and pushed herself further back onto the bed trying to get more comfortable as she braced herself with one hand so she could lean slightly to the side at ease. "I want-to know," Her voice was as much leisurely as it was intense. "What yuu know Kaede-sama."

"I know many things—," The old woman spoke cryptically as she listened to the other woman not just her words but the sound of her voice as well. "_I need her to listen to me and to do that I need her to trust me."_ She told herself as she leaned back moving her hands from her knees as her back began to ache. "What exactly should I confide first?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the question and brought her hand away from bracing herself so she could cross her arms over her chest. "_What-to should I ask?_" She wondered to herself as she kept a close eye on every movement Kaede made from breath to subtle shift. "_There are many things—demo what's the most-to important._" She frowned, licked her lips and opened her mouth. "How," She began slowly watching to make sure Kaede took in every word. "Do yuu know Inuyasha-sama?"

"Right to the meat hum?" Kaede replied softly as she licked her lips before answering a question with a question. "How do you know him?"

The wind demon frowned deeply and pushed herself away from the wall so she could sit up a little straighter. "I think-u it not best-to play games now Kaede-sama." Kagura replied her eyes dark blood red as she glared at the older woman. "Yuu noticed the dangers of games."

"I have." Kaede replied evenly as she drew her mouth into a slow smile. "And that is why," She closed her eyes the smile growing. "I want your game to stop as well."

Drip—it was a sound only Kaede heard.

The older woman opened her eye wide looking at Kagura whose own eyes had grown huge with her own confusion at the sudden change in demeanor. She sighed as the magnitude of the situation hit her even harder. "A man is-u dead." She spoke a grit in her voice Kagura had never heard. "I understand why Dresmont-sama did what he did," She moved her eyes away from Kagura back to the porthole hoping the guilt in her face would not be seen. "But it-to could have been prevented."

"It was his decision." Kagura spoke easily as she watched the older woman, the scent in the air telling her what the turned face could not. "_She rearry does feer bad—I knew she would—but to smerr it means a lot more than to assume_." She closed her eyes not wanting to disturb the mourning before her with embarrassment.

Drip—Kaede wasn't the only one to feel that guilt.

"I know." Kaede said as she looked away from Kagura and took a deep breath. "Many things are going on now, dangerous things," She turned her attention back to the more prudent conversation at hand. "There is a goal we both have now that I think needs discussing." She spoke bluntly and honestly, one of her better qualities.

Kagura gave the other woman a scrutinizing look as she tilted her head to the side. "What-to," She posed as she rested her hands in her lap. "Should we discus first?"

"Why did you come here." Kaede phrased the question delicately. "Why this ship?"

"Accident." Kagura's voice was honest, completely honest. "I was flyin' in the storm," Her eyes seemed to become far away as she thought of that cold wet night. "I saw a shard growin' in the night-to like a beacon on this ship-pu." She ran her hand over the material of her dress absently. "But before I could even think-u I was nearly hit-to by lightnin' and I crashed." She shrugged and gave Kaede an appraising glance. "When I noticed-u the shards on board I decided it-to was best-to stay here. It-to was safer to be on a ship-pu than flyin' in thunder storms." She finished her explanation with a roll of her shoulders and a fixated stare as if to say: what's next, I dare you to give me something else.

"I knew you were looking for the shards." Kaede nodded her head tapping her fingers against her leg as she spoke. "But you still have never confirmed as to why."

"Why?" Kagura narrowed her eyes. "There is-u only-y one reason and one reason only." The wind demon licked her lips as if still debating with herself about what she should say. "_Should I tell her?"_ She frowned slightly. "_Kaede-sama knows his name, if-fu she knows his name then maybe she can be of more help-pu than I thought._" The wind demon pushed herself to the edge of the bed before dangling her feet on the side and bracing herself with a hand clutched to the mattress on either side of her body. "To find Inuyasha."

"To find Inuyasha." Kaede repeated even though the news was somehow not all that surprising.

"Yes," Kagura nodded firmly to confirm what she had just admitted to. "Yuu have-e met Inuyasha-sama, yes?" She waited for the old woman's nod before continuing. "He has one—a shard of the jewel."

Kaede frowned as her mind slowly began to process what exactly Kagura was saying.

"I got-to these eyes," She brought a hand up to emphasize her words, running it in front of both ruby irises before lowering it slowly down to the ground. "To see the shards-u to find him."

"That's the only reason?" Kaede tried to confirm

Kagura's eyes flickered with something but whether it was honesty or lies was hard to tell. "Yes—," She gave one more affirmative nod before bringing an elbow to her knee so she could rest her chin against a supported hand. "Now yuu tell me," She stressed each pronoun as if to gather more importance for them. "Why yuu know of shikon shards."

Drip—

The old woman gave the girl a soft smile that soon turned into almost a look of a tortured soul. "My family was meant to destroy them." She replied without preamble.

Kagura's eyes widened the surprise on her face completely apparent. "Destroy them?"

"The mission was given to my great grandfather," Kaede continued to explain as she watched the girl for any hints, even the most understated ones, as to whether this information posed a threat to her or not. "And passed down from generation to generation until it came to me."

"Is that-to still yuur mission?"

"Yes, that is what I want." Kaede nodded her head firmly. "And I sent Inuyasha to complete it."

Kagura's jaw dropped, literally dropped, as she stared at the woman in front of her with complete surprise, "_Impossible_." She thought to herself as she looked down at her lap a million things running through her mind.

_She knelt on the ground, her knees under her as she leaned forward, her hands touching the ground as well as her forehead as she bowed to the man before her._

_"Raise your head." He spoke in English as he always did to her since she had been hired nearly ten years ago for the mission she was finally going to undertake._

_Carefully, she did as she was told looking at the man who sat cross legged on a small elevated platform before her a servant at his side serving him sake in a small glass that he delicately held in one clawed hand. "What-t is it-to you needed sir?" She whispered being careful what words she used knowing he would grow angry if she mispronounced even one._

_"His mother had a shard Kagura—," The man brought the sake cup to his lips and gently sipped at the drink. "Upon her death she would have bequeathed it to him." He finished and handed the cup back to the servant waving him off with a rash hand before turning back to her and narrowing his golden eyes expectantly at the woman kneeling before him._

_Kagura blinked under the stern gaze and resisted the urge to lower her head back to the ground in apology despite having done nothing. "So yuu want-to me to use-e my eyes to see the jewel?" She forced herself to pronounce the foreign letter but it still stuck on her tongue._

_"Pronounce your words correctly." The tall demon man commanded darkly as he tapped his claws against the ground beside the soft pillow he sat on. _

_"Sorry sir." Kagura looked down at the ground not daring to even utter the tense man's name knowing that would only make him angrier—he hated when anyone said his name._

_"Inuyasha," The man started softly his voice changing as he mentioned the younger man's name his eyes becoming almost lost for a second before he cleared his throat and become stone once more. "He will have that shard so you will use the Shinigami's eyes and with them you will search the entire world to find him." He commanded her as he inhaled sharply. "—we have prepared for this moment for years—ten long years, I expect you to be able to accomplish that much."_

_Kagura nodded her head firmly in compliance before hesitantly asking one question. "What-to should I do when I find him?"_

_"Bring him here so he can finish the mission started so long ago." The man spoke sharply but not with reprimand as he huffed only to stop and glance over at the woman beside him who had made a soft sweet noise. _

_Kagura followed his eyes towards the beautiful raven haired woman watching as she reached towards her mate and gently rested her hand on his own. "Koi." She said softly in their native tongue having not understood the conversation held in English. _

_"__Sore wa mondai arimasen." He mumbled back to her softly before moving his hand away and looking at Kagura once more. "I have taught you the language of the world Kagura—the language of his mother."_

_Kagura blinked up at her commander and frowned._

_"Now find him," The man sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "So we can end this."_

Kagura blinked as she came back the present looking at Kaede in a whole new light. They wanted to the same thing, in the end they had the same mission. "Inuyasha-sama is lookin' for the shards?"

"Yes."

The wind demon licked her lips and blinked a few times in thought before asking her next question. "How does Inuyasha-sama see them?"

"A very," Kaede paused as she eyed the eastern woman. "Gifted miko."

"Miko?" Kagura responded completely surprised as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes," The aging woman stood at the confirmation her bones creaking like crackles of timber in a fire as she rose. "She is able to see the shards with the aid of a compass meant to find them."

"Konpasu." Kagura responded to the new word having never heard it before. "Konpasu? What is konpasu?"

Kaede froze at the obvious confusion at the foreign word and turned to look at Kagura with a raised eyebrow. "They are used to find directions north, south, east, and west."

"Oh, Rashinban." Kagura nodded her head in understanding as she said the Japanese equivalent to Kaede's word. "There is-u konpasu that can find the shards?"

"Yes but only a miko can use it." Kaede clarified as she watched Kagura narrow her eyes.

"Where," The wind demon said confused. "This miko get-to such a thing?"

Kaede hesitated before she spoke bluntly. "From me."

The other woman's eyes widened at the blunt statement as she leaned even further forward on the bed watching the other woman as she stepped towards the port hole to inhale some more fresh air. "You had a konpasu," She whispered in disbelief. "Just like that?"

"The compass," Kaede began as she looked outside at the seagulls that were flying behind the ship squawking happily back and forth as they beat their wings gently against the breeze before gliding for several hundred yards. "Was given to my great grandfather when the order to seek out and destroy the jewel was given to him," She frowned darkly and turned to look at Kagura over her shoulder. "But he could never use it. Whoever designed it made it so only a miko," She looked at the ground expectantly. "Could use it."

"That is-u very strange." Kagura frowned deeply as she tried to understand what was going on. "_Her family-y was given a konpasu to find the Shikon no Tama when no one in her family-y was a miko at the time. Why would someone do that?_" Kagura pursed her lips confused. "Where did the miko come from?"

"She is western." Kaede nodded her head firmly. "A priestess in our culture—they do exist but are very rare."

"I have-e heard of this." Kagura confirmed as she squeezed her eyes shut feeling a headache coming on. "So this miko help=pu Inuyasha-sama find the shards?"

"Yes." Kaede confirmed as she once again turned away standing on tiptoe so she could look down at the water through the small window.

"How long?" She managed to pronounce the 'l' even if it was with some difficulty.

"Only a few months." Kaede explained before her face turned serious. "But now I feel as if I made the wrong choice—as if I was hasty."

Kagura raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?"

The old woman turned away from the porthole and looked at Kagura with a large frown on her face. "Do you know of the power of the completed jewel?"

"I have-e heard the stories-u." Kagura supplied as she shifted on the bed anxiously.

"Imagine what would happen," Kaede requested as she walked towards the small desk and pulled out the chair so she could sit, hoping the better back support would do her good. "If Naraku managed to complete even a fraction of it," She groaned as she lowered herself slowly into the chair before looking at Kagura with dead seriousness in her gaze. "And use it?"

The younger woman's eyes went wide as the implications as such an action filled her heart with fear. "Kami-sama." She whispered as her fingers dug into the bed sheet's.

"Exactly," Kaede took a deep calming breath as her own heart beat just a little faster in her chest. "The miko with Inuyasha who can use the compass has the power to destroy the jewel," She informed Kagura knowing that this was her best option for completing her task. "We must warn Inuyasha of the danger and prudent nature of doing so as quickly as possible."

Kagura narrowed her gaze on the old woman for only a second before opening her mouth ever so slightly to speak. "It seems," Her voice was soft but still easily heard in the small space. "We are both-u after the same thin' then."

Kaede actually looked surprised at the other woman's sudden words. "Inuyasha, you mean?"

"Yes—," Kagura nodded her head before giving Kaede a stern look. "I think-u for now we should concentrate-e on that."

"On finding Inuyasha?"

"Of course."

"Kagura," The old woman narrowed her one eye the patch moving just slightly as she did so nearly revealing what laid underneath before Kaede brought her hand up to adjust it. "Why does he need to be found?"

The wind demon did not say anything for several seconds, which slowly ticked away into minutes as she looked at the other woman without blinking or even frowning. Her face was simply drawn into a blank line that almost seemed to look through Kaede and into someone else. "I do not-to know why," Kagura told the other woman finally every part of her from tone to body language coming across as completely honest. "All I know is-u that I was paid very well to do so."

Kaede felt a wave of protectiveness mount in her heart as she looked at the woman before her completely unsure of how she should go about interpreting what had just been said. "_So she isn't necessarily looking for Inuyasha herself._" She reasoned in her mind. "_Someone else wants him but who?"_ Kaede frowned unable to think of anyone in this world who would want to find Inuyasha for a reason other than his death. From what she understood his mother had been human and so was long since dead if she hadn't mated his father that is. And she had always assumed his father was dead, she had no reason to think otherwise. "_But if not his father and if not his mother—then who?"_ She played a few scenarios in her head before taking a deep breath and shutting down her thoughts. "_For now I should let this one go._" She told herself as she watched the naturally suspicious eyes of Kagura focus on her. "_She's told me enough for today if I press farther I won't be able to guarantee her trust_."

Closing her eyes Kaede let the room slip into silence, neither woman really able to form any conversation any longer allowing them to become lost in their own thoughts.

"_It's so quiet_." Kaede told herself before slowly opening her eyes in surprise. "Do you hear that Kagura?" She whispered as the feeling of guilt in her heart picked up causing the muscle to convulse faster.

"What?" The wind demon whispered into the air matching Kaede's own soft voice.

"The dripping stopped." The old woman whispered.

"Dripping?"

"Yes—," Kaede closed her eyes holding in her own tears as images of that kindly middle aged man filled her mind. "Mr. Dresmont's blood," She whispered as she strained herself to hear that sound but came back with nothing, not even one similar to it. "It stopped dripping."

Kagura couldn't tell if the old woman was insane, filled with grief, or merely starting another game.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats Dev Li for being reviewer 1500! Edited for Accents 6/6/2013.  
**

**A note on accents:** My personal preference when reading a novel is to have actual accents. I like the realness of the accent, I think it creates an authentic quality to the character's dialogue since in real life we do met people we have a hard time understanding. I know not everyone agrees with this but as some reviewers have noted I try to make my story read like it is a movie, every detail as pronounced as I can make it. I want it to feel real and to me, accents are a part of life and sometimes when you listen to people you have to do double takes or ask them to repeat things just like as you're reading you might have to do a double take when you encounter Myoga or Totosai or even Kagura.

Anyway, I just wanted to mention that real quick so on to the Bonus Points!

**Bonus Point:**

Has Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation (Kotodama no Nenju) ever broken?

**Last Chapter's Bouns Point:**

I was referring to the ending song of the third movie: Sword's of an Honorable Ruler which is, "The Four Seasons!" Congrats to the winners...there's only a few, this must have been a much harder question to answer lol! Only reason I knew is because it's one of my favorite songs from the series!

AnimeNerd1, 14 Inu-Kag, HeavenlyEclipse, Dev Li, Elantina, chibiashie, L.C, Glon Morski

**Translations: **

Nani?: What?

Sore wa mondai arimasen: It is fine.

Ano: The Japanese sound for 'um.'

**Next Chapter:**

**Boston**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 8/19/2012


	59. A Ship in the Distance

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**A Ship in the Distance**

Sango stood on the helm's deck of the Shikuro piloting the ship as the Captain sat on the ground only a few feet in front of her leaning against the rail with his eyes closed but not asleep. "_He looks almost peaceful._" Sango thought as she eyed the man. "_And after everything that's happened—._" She smiled faintly to herself, almost mischievously as she forced herself not to chuckle, an action that would have caused suspicion from the man in front of her. "_I guess that makes sense."_ She breathed in deeply and tilted her chin up to feel the sun warming her face her mind gently going back to the conversation Miroku and herself had had only a few nights before.

_Sango adjusted her pillow absently preparing to lay down and sleep. Done fluffing the small feathered comfort she leaned towards the table beside the bed and blew out the candle that flickered there the tiny flame extinguishing easily with one small puff of air casting the room into semi-darkness as a trail of thin smoke drifted towards the ceiling. Satisfied, she turned onto her back and snuggled down into the sheets closing her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow with a sigh. _

_"Good night Miroku." She whispered into the dark as she prepared herself for a nice long night's sleep. Beside her, she felt her husband squirm at her words turning and pulling at the blankets that covered her. Grunting she pulled them back and turned to her side. "Don't hog 'em."_

_"Sorry." The man whispered into the dark and gently touched her shoulder in way of apology before his hand dropped back down between them. _

_"It's okay." She murmured as she pulled the blankets up to her chin comfortably and waited for the telltale signs of Miroku preparing to sleep for the night as he always did, by creating a strange little cocoon or nest of sorts to sleep in. After several seconds of nothing happening she furrowed her brows confused. "_Why isn't he moving?_" She wondered even though her mind was already shutting off for the night. "Go to sleep Miroku."_

_"I am." He replied but she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was lying._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No, go to sleep love." He whispered and moved closer to her in the dark, throwing one of his legs over her hip and hooking it with his foot to drag her closer._

_She sighed relaxing from the change to one of his standard sleeping positions. No longer too worried she closed her eyes once more expecting to find sleep easily now. However, not five minutes past before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to stand on end, every instinct in her completely human body telling her that someone was watching her: someone she knew. "I can feel you staring Miroku." She whispered into the air. "It's kinda creepy when we've already made love so I know you're not trying to get some."_

_"He wants to court her." Miroku said without preamble, without reason, without cause. He just blurted it out wincing when Sango's eyes snapped opened and the woman bolted up right in bed knocking his leg off her hip._

_"What?" She practically shouted seeming completely caught off guard as the blanket fell away from her revealing her exposed breast. The sight surprisingly didn't distract Miroku in the least._

_"Shh—," He hushed her loud voice instead as he grabbed for the blanket and gently pushed her back down as he brought it up to cover her against the chilly night. His wife didn't resist the effort but did glare as he laid his arm across her stomach to hold her in place as he explained. "Otou-san and I had a talk when I found them outside last night—."_

_"Doing what?" His wife interrupted straining against his hand about to spring from the bed._

_"Calm down," Miroku whispered hastily as he eyed the very thin wall that separated the two rooms. "It was an innocent thing."_

_"Innocent?" Sango raised an eyebrow darkly. "And yet it leads to courting?"_

_"Yes." Miroku defended speaking quietly knowing the Captain was bound to hear them if they were too loud. "He played the violin for her."_

_Sango's mouth formed a slight 'o' shape as surprise, pleasant surprise, formed on her face. "He played for her?" She whispered finally into the darkened room amazed._

_"He did," Miroku confirmed with a shake of his head as he loosened his grip on her ever so slightly, pushing himself to sit up on one elbow. "I caught them at the end of the session and he told me he played for her—," He 'tisked' slightly and gave Sango a distracted frown. "The whole night Sango all because she couldn't sleep." His voice sounded just as amazed as Sango looked. "Can you believe that? All night just for her."_

_"Wow." Sango whispered, blinked, then frowned. "All night just because she couldn't sleep?" Sango felt her heart swell with love for her surrogate father figure in her chest. "That's so—sweet."_

_"Yeah," Miroku agreed as he ran his hand over her stomach slightly in calming circles. "Afterwards, we had a talk about you know," He raised his hand in an attempt to shrug while laying down. "Him and her and what he wanted and—," Miroku looked her right in the eye showing the sincerity of it all. "By the end he told me he wanted her, he wanted to court her," He smiled wide. "He wanted to know if there was something there to pursue."_

_"There's something there." Sango whispered into the dark as she felt happy tears start to gather in her eyes. "There's so much there."_

_"And it only took 'em," Miroku chuckled as he pulled her closer to himself and smiled into her hair, happiness easily seen on his face as he thought of his father's own happiness. "Three and a half months to see it."_

_"I can't believe it." A gleam fell into Sango's eye that soon turned downright devious. "You owe me five gold!" She pulled away from him pointing an accusing finger as he looked at her completely stumped._

_"Damn it I thought you forgot!" He groaned and fell back on the bed covering his face with his hands. "We made that bet months ago—months." He threw his hands in the air exasperated but Sango could only laugh, true pure happiness filling her heart. "Fine I'll pay you tomorrow."_

"_I still haven't gotten my five gold_." Sango groused as the memory dissipated and her eyes seemed to magically focus back on Inuyasha instead. "_To believe he wants to court her_." She shook her head a small part of her still feeling as if it was a joke. "_I mean I knew it would happen but I figured it'd take a little longer," _She wrinkled her nose._ "Still Miroku thought it would take at least a year."_ She smiled slightly to herself. "_Totally called it!"_ She held in a laugh just as she noticed one of Inuyasha's eyes suddenly pop opened his instincts alerting him to something.

She watched as his ears swiveled on his head and then he looked directly at her glaring slightly. "Why are you staring at me?"

The girl's eyes widened as she realized she had been the cause of the reaction and she shifted slightly from foot to foot unsure. "Oh um—," She struggled to think up any plausible explanation. "I had a question." The words tumbled out of her mouth even before she could think of a plausible question to follow the plausible explanation.

Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He motioned for her to speak with one clawed hand.

"Well," Sango looked this way and that trying to think of anything that would suffice—she came up with nothing. "Um, I was—a," She laughed nervously before waving a hand at him. "You know what it can wait, you're trying to sleep right?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched with irritation as he watched the very un-Sango like behavior being displayed in front of him. "Just ask the fucking question."

"_I would if I actually had one, good going Sango."_ Sango felt panic enter her heart as she tried to think of anything she could actually ask him. Her eyes darted this way and that looking at the small islands that dotted the sea terrain around them. "_We must be getting close to Boston—," _She thought absentmindedly as she looked at the tiny islands knowing they were land marks of the harbor._ "Officially in American waters—isn't there a war going on nearby?"_ The girls eyes lit up as the question filled her and she smiled brightly before rattling off a truly plausible question. "Is the war in America over?"

"Between the British and rebels?" Inuyasha asked needing confirmation; he waited for Sango to nod her head before he truly answered. "No." He informed as he leaned his head back against the railing while she steered the boat. "Been going on now for a few years, since '76 I think."

Sango nodded her head absently as she looked out across the landscape watching as the islands seemed to wiz by. "Who do you think's gonna win?"

"Well I hate the British," Inuyasha grumbled as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "So I'm hoping for the rebels."

"Why would you hate the British?" Sango questioned feeling a little offended by the Captain's blunt statement despite the fact that she was French. As a girl she had spent some time in England at a relative's house and had always found the country to be pleasant even though France and Britain were not exactly on speaking terms during her childhood.

Inuyasha gave the girl a slight look and shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Just do—I mean look what they did to your husband."

Sango bit her lips at the words understanding what the Captain meant. Miroku had been a poor soul born to a even poorer family. At barely the age of five he had been sentenced by the British government to work as a chimney sweep so his mother and himself wouldn't be put in the poor house. And then when she had died, he had been sentenced to the streets ignored by the government who had not created enough orphanages leaving not one with room enough to take him. It was the death sentence most children endured—a trial completely unnecessary for the conviction to be delivered.

"_If it hadn't been for the Captain that day seeing him in the gutter_," She closed her eyes shuddering as the thought rushed over her. "_He probably would have died_." Inhaling deeply controlling her emotions Sango opened her eyes looking at the Captain wearily. "That may be so," She whispered as she set her chin firmly while thinking ever logically. "But is there any country in this world that would have done things differently?" Her words were blunt and true.

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled and rubbed at his neck briefly as if he had a crick. "I amend my statement."

The woman raised an eyebrow waiting for the catch.

"I hate everyone: French," He gave her a pointed look before continuing. "English, German, camels—," He spat the word just like the beast itself. "Everyone."

"That's more like it." Sango spoke dryly ignoring the camels line knowing that was just the Captain's particularly weird brand of humor rearing its ugly head.

The sound of footsteps approaching them caused both Sango and Inuyasha to turn towards the stairs watching as Miroku appeared only seconds later, a smile on his face as he nodded a greeting at both of them. "So what's going on up here?"

"Your father hates the world." Sango supplied briskly as she blinked sarcastically.

"And camels." Miroku added causing Sango to look at him with a mixture of horror and shock.

"Miroku?" She whispered out scandalized with her hands nearly falling off the wheel.

"I overheard that part of the conversation." He supplied slowly as he realized she was looking at him as if he was insane. "That's all."

"Oh thank god." Sango whispered relieved her husband wasn't as strange as his father. "For a second there I was worried."

"What?" Inuyasha hissed from the ground as he looked between both his son and daughter-in-law. "Camels are disgusting." He groused giving them the most horrified expression he could. "Besides," He continued leaning forward ever so slightly looking around them suspiciously before speaking once again. "I distrust anyone who can go a week without a drink."

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks before turning back to the Captain. "Good to know." The son commented as he eyed his father wearily. "Have you been drinking?"

"Today?" Inuyasha raised his head to his son looking honestly confused. "A little, why?"

The younger man paused for only a minute before giving Inuyasha a tense smile. "No reason."

The Captain did nothing more than raise his eyebrow at the strange remark before leaning back against the railing once more. "Good." He grumbled and yawned tiredly. "Kagome in the cabin?"

"Yeah," Miroku answered as he stood next to Sango looking out across the chain of small islands absently. "She's working with Shippo today on his spelling."

"That's nice." Inuyasha replied with a nod as he finally pushed himself into a standing position twisting this way and that, his back popping in response as he sighed loudly. "The kit needs to learn and I'm done raising kids—so let her deal with it."

Sango bit her tongue at the comment wanting to ask the innocent yet harmful question: "_What if Kagome wants children—ever thought of that—have you asked her about what she wants in life at all?_" The young woman knew better than to ask such a question however, and wisely looked over to Miroku for help knowing her husband would see her distress and jump to the rescue.

Sure enough the man in question saw her just out of the corner of his eye and nodded vigorously before hastily changing the conversation to another topic. "So—how soon till we get in position?"

"No more than two," Inuyasha supplied as he leaned his forearms against the railings in front of the wheel, Sango, and Miroku. "Three hours tops." He shrugged looking back over his shoulder at Miroku. "We've already technically past New York, which is the area the British are still occupying but their Navy ships come out of Nova Scotia for resupplying so we need to go up a little closer into Boston's shipping lanes to intersect them," He pointed out in front of them. "Right now we're in the Merchant Shipping Lane—so we won't see much military but in a few hours we should see hundreds, we just gotta get closer to Canada first."

Miroku clicked his tongue in response and moved away from Sango to stand next to the Captain, leaning backwards against the railing so he could still see her as they talked. "You think we'll find someone real easy?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and turned as well resting his elbows and back against the railing as he looked at Sango on the helm. "We went over this the last time we raided up here—."

"That was like five years ago." Sango interjected causing both men to look at her in surprise. "The war had just started."

"You weren't even with us." Inuyasha snorted but Sango's own glare stopped him from further comment on that particular subject. "Anyway," He cleared his throat loudly not making eye contact with the woman for fear of the hell fire that he would find in those innocent doe eyes. "The war is actually to our advantage." He explained to both Sango and Miroku slowly. "The British are coming—their navy is up and down this channel all day long," He waved a hand in front of himself as he spoke making the motion for the channel slowly. "Transporting supplies, troops, ammunition." He drew out the last word to solidify its importance.

"But the navy well—," Miroku bit his lip as he spoke looking skeptical. "All navies, tend to run in packs during wars."

"I know, I know," Inuyasha spoke instantly without even a breath as if he had known this argument was coming on. "The trick is to let the navy go ahead of us while we stay hidden," He carefully motioned with his left hand: showing the navy going away, and with his right hand acting as the Shikuro staying behind. "And then we take out the slowest ship sailing at the back. We steal whatever we can: uniforms, muskets, food—."

"I'd like a new dress." Sango commented off handedly her voice almost teasing as she listened to the two men.

"Some dresses—" Inuyasha smirked and stuck his thumb towards Sango. "To sell."

"Hey!" Sango frowned darkly and started to cross her arms over her chest before cursing and glaring at the wheel she couldn't rightfully let go of at the moment, not at least with so many islands around them. "Those are my fucking dresses." Her eye twitched as she spoke but Inuyasha bluntly ignored her.

"We get anything and everything—," He continued looking straight into Miroku's eyes. "Maybe even some food and then," He licked his lips and leaned a little closer to his son. "You know what we do?"

"No." Miroku replied as he narrowed his eyes and waited for the tidbit. "What?"

"Go," Inuyasha spoke slowly as he glanced over at Sango to make sure she was listening as well. "To New Jersey."

Miroku and Sango both had to resist the urge to just drop to the ground and bang their heads on the floor. "Are you sure you've only drank a little today?"

"Yes." Inuyasha hissed looking actually a little disappointed. "Now just shut up and listen, okay?" He waved his hands in front of him as if clearing an imaginary chalk board. "Think about this." He encouraged with a deep breath. "Where are the rebels right now?"

"I have no idea." Miroku said honestly as he crossed his arms over his chest as if bored.

Inuyasha growled and dropped his hands to his sides in frustration. "Read a fucking news paper."

"When did you read one?" Miroku challenged automatically as he too dropped his hands to his sides in frustration.

"Way back when we were in Charleston." The Captain informed his voice nearly a hiss towards the end.

"I never saw it." Miroku dismissed with a flick of his wrist.

"I've never seen a cloud demon," Inuyasha threw back in his face smugly. "But that doesn't mean that one might not be out there."

"A cloud demon?" Miroku frowned and looked only two steps away from checking the other man's temperature.

"It's possible." Inuyasha defended.

"Anything's possible," He agreed only slightly before contradicting the statement completely. "Whether it's probable or not is the question."

"Alright alright enough—back to the point." Inuyasha waved his hands once more in front of him erasing the imaginary chalkboard again. "We'll go to New Jersey and sell everything we get to the rebels." He posed the idea looking at Sango who seemed to just be standing back watching the train wreak that was their conversation with amusement in her eyes. "Think about it, they won't care, they just want to win the war and to do that they need as many weapons as possible from where ever they can get them. Washington's army is not dumb—."

"They're gorilla's, right?" The woman spoke, her voice thoughtful as she tilted her chin back taking one hand off the wheel to tap it absently.

"Gorilla Demon's?" Miroku continued to question as he tapped his chin. "I didn't think Washington's army were gorilla's, aren't gorilla demons usually from Africa—or are they from South America?"

"They're not that kind of gorilla." Inuyasha cut off the conversation his eyebrow twitching violently as he listened to the two. "They're using Guerilla Warfare which is why they're winning." He bit out as both Sango and Miroku nodded in realization—realization that seemed more contrived than actually real.

"Oh—," Miroku drew out the word looking over at Sango with amusement in his eyes. "I see."

"Yeah, the two words sound alike." Sango smiled slightly her own eyes filled to the brim with mischief. "What's that called?"

"A homonym?" Miroku pursed his lips in thought. "That's sounds—."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled loudly causing the whole ship to freeze for just a second as the Captain seethed. "They're like us; they do what they gotta do to free themselves from the crown who cares about the fucking word that describes it!"

Miroku and Sango both bit their lips as they nodded at the Captain.

"Got it?" Inuyasha whispered darkly demonic energy actually seeming to come off of him like a wave as he fumed.

"Of course." Sango whispered charmingly her smile dazzling and wide.

"Okay—," Inuyasha huffed knowing that the two were now deliberately messing with him. "Back to the conversation at hand." He commanded before speaking once more. "We'll sell the weapons in New Jersey maybe even some uniforms if they want. Then we'll travel back down the cost towards the—a-um—," He tried to think of a suitable word. "More friendly settlements and trade the rest," He nodded firmly. "Then we get supplies and shares for the crew."

"What if we have stuff left over?" Sango threw the question out there just as she turned the wheel significantly to starboard watching as a ship on the horizon started to very faintly come into view. It was still much too far yet to be seen and identified but it was still good to prepare in advance.

"I'd say we go down to Trinidad again," Miroku suggested as he looked over at the Captain. "Couldn't hurt maybe there's some shards there too—we didn't have the compass last time we were there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Inuyasha agreed with his son as he glanced at the speck on the horizon faintly. It would be another hour before they were close enough to figure out the ship's origin.

"Just one more thing—," Sango's voice caused both men to turn back to look at her once more. "If we head down the coast who's to say we won't run into the Thun—."

"We won't hug the coast," Inuyasha cut her off already knowing who she was talking about. "I bet they're doing just that right now. It's the easy way to track us, stopping in ports along the way to ask for information. They'd be stupid not to."

"You really think they're looking for us?" Miroku whispered as he brought a hand up to his face, running it across his chin where stubble had collected. "_I need to shave_." He thought vaguely as he looked over at Inuyasha awaiting an answer.

"I know they are." Inuyasha spoke without much thought as he looked out over the horizon slowly. "After all, we killed Manten and a true man won't rest until his brother's murderer is dead."

Miroku blinked slowly as the word 'brother' flooded his senses a memory immediately lodging in his brain as he heard it.

_"I've never had the love for my brother that you do—but I guess I can understand a bit."_

The young man blinked as the words filled him and he glanced at the Captain almost feeling nervous. "_Back then, you said brother—,"_ He licked his lips wanting to ask the question know but knowing now was not the right time. "_Do you really have a brother Captain, or were you just speaking out your ass?" _He licked his lips and glanced over at Sango who was already looking at him, the same expression on her face that he wore on his own.

_"Not yet." _She tried to convey to him with her eyes as she glanced for just a brief second at Inuyasha her own mind plagued with thoughts on the strange slip up from nearly two weeks before. "_I know it's bizarre_," She looked over at the ship on the horizon watching as Miroku's eyes followed her own. "_But now is just not the time_."

Miroku understood the woman easily and shook his head to clear away the thoughts about the mysterious possible brother. "_Not now, we're about to raid, there's a ship just a speck on the horizon we don't need to get into this now_." Inhaling sharply he quickly picked up where the conversation had dropped off. "You think that's why they were in Louisiana?"

"Most likely." Inuyasha told him not having been bothered by the strange lengthy silence. "But if we run into them, we run into them there's nothing we can do but fight."

Miroku nodded understanding what the Captain meant but at the same time finding it interesting that Inuyasha hadn't brought up the next point himself. "What about Kagome?"

"I think Kagome'll be okay." Sango interjected quietly before the Captain could say a single word. "She can hold her own."

The dog demon turned to look at her surprised blinking slowly as he thought of the woman in question. "_Kagome being okay in a fight like that?"_ He closed his eyes trying to imagine the girl seemingly in the thick of things—he knew she could defend herself if need be, she was amazing with her arrows against demons and her barriers but to do so voluntarily? "Kagome—she wouldn't take part or be able to deal with that—she's sweet and kind." He lifted his eyes and shook his head slowly back and forth. "Sango, Kagome wouldn't dare hurt even a fly."

"I have to agree with Otou-san." Miroku said sagely. "Kagome isn't one to hurt anyone—even with her arrows she cannot kill."

"I know that." Sango sighed and closed her eyes. "I mean—she understands and she'll be okay if we have to fight." Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked from her husband to her father-in-law expectantly. "I talked with her and told her about us raiding—at first she was a little hesitant and freaked out." She spoke honestly only rushing to confirm what she meant when she saw the Captain's pupils dilate. "But then we talked and I explained how the raid worked and that we don't hurt anyone unless we have to and all that and she said—she understood."

"Really?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow not looking as if he believed her in the least.

"Yes, I mean she's not gonna kill anyone anytime soon," Sango closed her eyes just slightly looking down at the ground threw sad slits. "But—she understands that we're not doing this for wrong reasons, bad reasons." She closed her eyes completely, her grip on the wheel tightening as she spoke. "She knows we only fight to protect ourselves and keep her alive as well. So if we go on a raid or encounter The Thunder—," She raised her head and looked Inuyasha directly in the eye. "I think she'll be okay—I know she won't kill but you've seen her." She gave Inuyasha a patient smile. "She can't throw a punch but she can do some pretty amazing things. She'll protect herself if she absolutely has to."

"I think I've been swayed." Miroku whispered as he looked down at his hands that were wringing in front of his stomach. "What she did to Adahy, to that orb with her arrow." He dropped his hands and shook his head quickly. "That's some amazing—shit." He finished unable to come up with a more suitable word. "She made the Shikruo completely disappear once with that barrier of hers too." The man grinned. "She can do that at will now right?"

"You were there." Inuyasha told him without thought as he looked out at the ship that was getting just a little bit closer by the minute—tiny bit after tiny bit, it would only be another forty five minutes, maybe a hair more, before they were able to see the ship full on. "I've seen her do it a few times now." He spoke but it sounded as if he was actually speaking to himself. "Still—that doesn't mean she needs to."

"I agree." Sango spoke up from behind him. "But at last we know she'll be safe and—," She hesitated for just a second as she let go of the wheel with one hand once more and clutched at her chest as if actually experiencing pain. "She won't hate us for it."

Her words caught Inuyasha off guard and he turned to look at Sango expectantly, watching as the girl squirmed just slightly under his gaze. "Hate us?"

"Maybe it's silly," Sango spoke quietly trying to smile despite her obvious discomfort. "But I kind of thought that she might—might hate us. You know?" She shrugged as she tore her hand away from the front of her jacket so she could grip the wheel instead. "This is the first time she's ever really seen us do something pirate like and I don't want her to be scared of us or hate us because of it." She gulped, pausing for only a second so she could collect herself. "After talking with her, I don't think that's going to be possible at all." She smiled as the pain in her chest began to lesson. "She could never hate us. Not even one little bit."

Inuyasha looked down at the floor of the deck as Sango's words sunk into his chest. He hadn't really thought of that possibility yet. "_Does Kagome accept us because she really doesn't know us?_" He asked himself as he thought back to the things Kagome had seen them do. "_She's seen me beat people within an inch of their lives, seen me shoot people, punch people, drink, get into bar fights, but she's never seen something as—,_" He struggled with the word. "_Memorable—as a raid._" He licked his lips as the sensation of an elephant sitting on his chest began to form. "_That's our true nature at its best_." He blinked several times. "_That's what pirates do—we raid—we steal and Kagome hasn't ever really seen that. What will she do,_" He questioned himself. "_What will she do when she sees that happen?" _He glanced at Sango who had grown silent her words deeply ingrained already in his head but somehow not believed. "_Will she just accept us without a thought Sango?"_ He wanted to ask the question but felt his throat too tight to open as the fear of rejection bubbled within him. "_I don't think I could take it, not after everything, not after_—." He let the thought trail off and sighed deeply to himself as he choose to focus on Sango's optimistic words; relying on them heavily to sooth his subconscious and conscious both.

"That ships getting closer." Miroku said suddenly breaking him out of his thoughts. "And its alone." He turned towards Inuyasha waiting for the other man's command.

Blinking back into consciousness, Inuyasha turned to look at the speck on the horizon. It had gotten closer—the flag not visible yet but it would be soon. "It's either a merchant vessel," He deduced simply by its location alone. "Or a passenger," He shrugged. "I don't think a little lost navy ship we be in the shipping lanes."

"We'll know soon." Sango whispered from behind Inuyasha as she turned the wheel just a hair larboard in the direction the other ship was taking.

"Yep," Inuyasha spoke softly as he reached for the railing holding onto it as if it had suddenly become his lifeline. "We'll know real soon."

Miroku eyed the suddenly subdued man somehow getting the feeling that his father wasn't talking about the boat.

-break-

Kagura stood on the helm's deck of The Thunder, her ruby eyes staring out across the sea intensely as she silently tracked the jewel shard that was becoming just a little brighter with each passing hour. "_It can't-to be more than a few days-u away now_." She told herself as she leaned forward on the railing and looked out at one of the islands of the Florida Keys.

They were staying very close to the shore because at first Kagura had been pretty much certain the shard was going to be found on land. However, there was something strange about this particular shard she was tracking so far. Over the course of the past week or so she had been tracking it, it had moved erratically; sometimes becoming closer and sometimes becoming father away, sometimes going right and sometimes darting to the left. Sometimes it even seemed to disappear for hours on end before reappearing in a totally different location than where it had left off.

"_I wonder why-y it-to would do that,_" She thought as she leaned away from the rail and crossed her arms over her chest. "_I know the shard's-u not-to on land—_," She licked her lips absently as she narrowed her eyes. "_It-to has to be on a ship-pu, demo, the more-e I watch its movements the more-e it seems not-to be—no ship-pu could move that sporadically, it's-u just not done._" The wind demon closed her eyes against the harsh light of the Atlantic Ocean's sun and turned away from the sea so she could lean backwards against the railing and look at the man currently steering the large vessel.

Thoughtfully, she studied the man in front of her looking at his strong Spanish chin as he clutched his jaw tightly, his dark eyes staring ahead of him with such intensity that anything in their path should have burned. The sight of him made the pit of her stomach tighten and she turned her face away forcing herself to ignore the firm jaw and tense shoulders. It was useless however, and before long she felt just her pupils move directing her gaze back to the tall tan man seeing his muscles strain underneath his black jacket as he turned the wheel hand over hand.

"_Hiten-sama really-y—_." She frowned and shook her head quickly before turning away once more this time completely back to the rail so she couldn't easily move an irise to see him. Looking out across the sea she frowned and pursed her lips. "_He's a pirate—a horrible man_." She told herself as she remembered the things he had told her a week ago: the crimes he had committed. "_Even though they're nothin' compared to Naraku's cold blooded killin'su—they're still_." She felt some bile rise in her throat as she thought of virgins being ripped apart for the organs, slashed down the front of their stomach screaming as organ after organ was removed from their chest cavity. A bloody mess of glistening entrails pilled beside her as the excavation continued until the woman's body finally succumbed to sweet merciful death leaving nothing but a cold corpse with beautiful skin and a gaping empty torso. "I think-ku I'm gonna be sick-i." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose in hopes of not vomiting.

From his place at the helm, Hiten turned an eye towards her upon hearing her ill fated words and instantly winced as he watched her lean over the rail fully expecting her to immediately vomit. He watched as the woman in question dry heaved a few times her shoulder blades nearly touching as she clutched the rail and pushed herself forward until her breast were resting against the smooth surface. Convinced she might not throw up Hiten turned ever so slightly in her direction dropping one hand from the wheel while the other hand held on firmly. "You okay?" He tried to sound casual but his voice actually did come across concerned.

"I'm fine." Kagura managed to reply as she sniffled ever so slightly from the dry heaving ordeal and pushed herself away from the railing simultaneously turning and dropping down to the deck floor with a groan. "I'm just not-to used to bein' on ship-pu I guess."

"Seemed fine before—," Hiten commented as he eyed her suspiciously, his natural fear of anyone coming down ill on a ship starting to build in his heart. "Maybe yer gettin' sick."

"I'm a demon." She said back to him sounding annoyed as she turned and sent him a glare as she pulled her knees to her chest, the blood in her eyes flashing.

"Even demons get sick." Hiten fired back with a snort as he turned to focus on the sea once more so as to not neglect his actual post.

"Hmp," Kagura grumbled as she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them for support. "Not-to that often they don't."

"Well maybe now's yer often?" He muttered but his voice was still far too loud to be missed by a well trained demon's ears.

Kagura knitted her eyebrows and dropped her jaw before shaking her head at the man and snapping her mouth shut firmly. "_What-to ass."_ She thought to herself as she glared at him and rested her chin against her upturned knees the nausea starting to come under control the longer she focused on her annoyance instead of her over active imagination.

Hiten felt a smirk form on his face in response and turned away from her bringing the hand he had dropped from the wheel back up again so he could continue directing the vessel properly. "So has the shard moved any again?"

"Yes." Kagura commented as she turned her head in the direction of the shard watching as it glowed ever so slightly ahead of them. "Keep-i heading in this direction, it shouldn't-a be much farther."

"No problem." He nodded his head thoughtfully keeping his hands steady on the wheel so as not to change their current heading as per her command.

The deck went silent then as Kagura focused on the shard watching its movements carelessly and Hiten focused on sailing, his back straight and his eyes focused looking downright commanding as he stood before the wheel feeling in perfect place upon his ship, there was not a duty Hiten loved more than piloting and navigating—it was his favorite thing to do. With precise and patient hands he held the wheel tight as he marked his spot on the horizon following the sun so as not to tilt their heading, his eyes checking only absently for any sign of any danger that might be coming. Nothing seemed to be ahead of them at the moment and with the lookout up above him he was sure there would be no problems. Feeling somewhat safe for the first time in a while, Hiten allowed himself to relax, his mind wandering as the sea breeze caressed his skin and black shaggy hair.

_"It's been a little over a week since Mr. Dresmont died—Jonathan just got back last night_." He closed his eyes glad that the man had returned safely. "_That boy always does a good job for me, hopefully the widow will get the letter and not be—too depressed_." He held back a sigh and opened his eyes before glancing over at Kagura who was leaning against the rail once more lost in her own little world. Narrowing his eyes he thought back to a conversation he had overheard bits and pieces of the week before, only a day or so after Jonathan had left, between Kagura and Kaede. "_The Shikon Shards_." He brought one hand up to touch his forehead where three shards rested above his temple fueling him with amazing power. "_They_ _want to destroy them_." He licked his lips. "_They need Inuyasha for that and his bitch_."

The Captain's heart tore at the very thought of the man's name and he drew his lips into a thin tight line as he tried to keep his rage contained. It seemed downright unfair that the man who had killed his brother was also a man who could help kill the bigger bastard below his feet.

"_Damn!_" Hiten cursed and tightened his grip on the wheel to stop himself from punching something out of anger. "_What luck is that?"_ He glanced up above his head. "_Huh? What kinda shit ya tryin' to pull?" _He resisted the urge to spit. "_I know I'm not a good person but this—you take my brother, put me in the hands of some mass murdering fuck head, and then make my solution my brother's killer?_" Hiten closed his eyes and tried to collect himself. "_What choice do I have?_" He finally forced the question into his mind almost screaming it so he would be heard. "_It's either this or—watch Naraku collect these jewels and die. I can't stop him—even with these fucking jewels I'm not strong—,_" He could hear his father mocking him somewhere in the recesses of his mind. "_I fucking hate that he was right_." Clearing his throat drawing Kagura's attention the wind demon turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hiten-sama?" She questioned as she waited for him to say something having thought he was trying to get her attention.

The elemental demon shook his head quickly trying to clear it, "_This is all going to shit_." He told himself as he ignored the curious eyes of the demon beside him. "_I heard what they said that the jewel shards were dangerous in the hands of this man and that Inuyasha—." _He closed his eyes tightly. "_And his bitch both—were the key to stopping it, shit Padre—."_ He gritted his teeth as the man's voice echoed in his head loud and clear.

_"You think you know everything—know all the evils of the world and how to beat them?" The man slowly raised his eyes shock permeating both Hiten and Manten as they looked at the pain in their father's eyes both to young yet to realize its importance. "I've failed you."_

"_You were right Padre—but it wasn't you that failed_." Hiten took a deep breath. "_It was me_." He opened his eyes slowly the pain of losing his brother deep in his chest but the knowledge of what might happen if he didn't swallow his pride far greater. "_Besides—I can always kill the dog later once the shards and Naraku are gone I'll have no use for him_." Turning to look at Kagura who was still watching him intently from the ground he opened his mouth saying the first thing he could think of. "Do shards," He looked at her and sighed heavily his body language contradicting the lack of importance connected to the question itself. "Normally move like this?"

"Only-y when they have-e an owner who moves—," The girl supplied as she watched him already suspicious of his intent. "So I would-i say constantly."

"Constantly huh?" He looked at her for a few seconds more before turning away and looking back to the sea before them. "_I better just dive in the sooner I gain her trust the sooner we can start to plan_." He told himself as he took a deep breath. "You must've tracked a lot of shards in your day, huh, Kagura?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the question before speaking carefully. "Just-to one I had when I met you." She offered up the barest amount of information she possibly could too unsure of his game to offer more. "_Why does he want-to know something like that? What's-i game?"_

"Only one?" He frowned ever so slightly but didn't really say anything to deny her words.

"Yes, one."

"Funny." He shrugged his shoulders absently not looking at her as he spoke. "You only tracked one shard and yet you seem to know what to look for exactly—," He clicked his tongue coming across as mocking. "And what certain movements the shard makes mean." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye watching as she glared back at him anxious. "_I have to do this just right to gain her trust, just right_." He licked his lips slowly before continuing again. "Seems like something only an expect would know."

"What are you getting at?" The wind demon narrowed her eyes not liking where this game was going one little bit.

"Just thinking out loud is all." He shrugged watching her every move for any sign that might help him identify what he should and should not say.

"Mr. Hiten." She was careful to use the western word.

"Miss Kagura," He fired back and raised his eyebrows into his hairline in a truly challenging way. "Don't hide things from me—," He leaned slightly towards her trying to make his eyes look as focused and intense as possible. "After all—the walls-u," He used her own strange accent against her. "Have ears."

Kagura felt all the color drain from her face as she stared at the man in front of her, heart stopping in her chest. "_He heard?_" She felt her hands starting to tremble as her mind raced with possible outcomes. "_Hiten-sama works-u for Naraku—what-to is he tells—kuso, what-to do I do_?"

"Why are you panicking Kagura?" Hiten groused as he took in her scent and her whiter than normal skin. "_I don't need her to panic—damn it!" _He licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably as he waited for her response.

As if a switch had been turned on her face went back to its normal mellow at his words causing him a slight pause of fascination. "Why shouldn't I?" The wind demon threw back in his face as her composure was once again back in her complete control, maintained.

"Because—," Hiten's voice dipped low as he ever so carefully bent down and picked up the rope that lay on the helm's deck floor. Standing back up he quickly made a noose style knot in the rope and put it around one of the wheel's many hand holds. Helm secured he turned to look at Kagura, walking over to her slowly as she stood up to look at him, red eyes gleaming with anticipation and defiance.

Upon reaching her he put either hand on either side of her body trapping her against the rail, encasing her and bullying her even though he and she both knew that in a fight it was extremely hard to tell who would win between the two. Pushing his body closer to her own he watched as her ruby orbs turned blood red her eyes narrowed into thin sexy slits as she tilted her chin downwards a bitch's way of showing she couldn't be controlled—she would not submit.

Growling ever so slightly Hiten leaned forward into her pressing himself against her as he moved his lips beside her face licking the skin just before her ear. The wind demon's breath caught in her throat from the loud sound of his tongue lapping so close to her ear and she growled in return a warning that every male demon in existence understood: Back off or I will make sure you never touch another woman again. But he didn't back off instead he opened his mouth right before her ear and spoke. "I heard what you two were talking about with the jewel." He put his lips right up against her earlobe their moist caress causing a chill to run down her spin. "I want in on it."

Kagura opened her eyes in surprise but didn't say a word as she felt his hands come up to touch her elbows gently caressing them.

"And I want to help you," He paused and for a moment just inhaled her scent, a spicy heady jasmine that caught him off guard. "_She's intoxicating_." He had to close his eyes before they rolled back in his head. "_Focus_." He commanded himself quelling his demon expertly before he pressed his lips to her ear once more whispering out the tantalizing words: "I want to help you kill Naraku."

-break-

"Myoga!" Inuyasha yelled up to the crow's nest where Myoga was currently stationed looking out at the ship that was getting closer and closer to them by the minute. "What can you see?"

"Ano," The man called down as he looked through his spyglass at the ship that was now much more than a speck on the horizon but still far too small to be seen easily with even demonic eyes. "Myoga see a flag-u sir!" He called down excitedly as he removed the spyglass from his face and looked down at Inuyasha who stood at the helm fifty feet below. "It's navy-y!"

"No fucking way." Miroku whispered as he turned and looked at the Captain in surprise. "It's navy?"

"You're right, no fucking way." Inuyasha ground out as he reached into his jacket and pulled out his own spyglass opening it and placing it before his eye attempting to get a look even though his angle was horrible. "All be god damned—," He groused as he lowered it back down slightly. "It's the Union Jack."

"For sure?"

"Damn sure." Inuyasha nodded his head but something in his eyes looked distant and suspicious. "It must be lost—to be on the shipping lane—still, the navy isn't one to get lost unless it's a verily new Captain." Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he turned towards Sango and clicked his tongue. "Keep heading that way, straight at 'er—this is either our lucky day or someone's mocking us."

"It does seem almost too convenient, doesn't it?" The woman on the helm whispered to the two men as she adjusted the heading only slightly so they would be approaching the ship dead on. "I thought we'd be in the harbor for days—weeks, to think our luck actually turned around."

"I know, right?" Inuyasha snorted as he put his spyglass back in his jacket before allowing his arms to cross over his chest as he stared at the distant object with scrutinizing eyes. "My lucks been sour since I gave the bloody necklace to Kagome—it seems almost weird that someone would finally take pity on me and throw me a bone."

Miroku resisted the urge to make a bad joke instead glancing at his father out of the corner of his eye and agreeing. "Yes, it's rather strange that the fates finally would decided to ease up." He licked his lips and leaned back as he crossed his arms over his chest apprehensively. "Maybe it's a trap."

"Sure feels like one." Inuyasha took a few steps forward to the fore railing and leaned against it his eyes focused solely on the ship before them eyeing it with clear disdain.

"It is kind of suspicious." Sango agreed from her spot at the helm her hands adjusting their position without thought as she too looked out across the water at the small vessel. "And is it just me or does it seem like the ship's not moving?"

Something in her words seemed to click in Inuyasha's head and the man let go of the rail to look at the ship in the distance with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just noticed that the rate of movement is off." The young woman explained to the back of Inuyasha's head, the man refusing to take his eyes away from the ship as she spoke. "We're gaining on it, which is normal because we're faster than any navy ship." She frowned darkly. "But we're almost gaining on it too fast."

"I see what you're saying." Miroku nodded his head uncrossing his arms as he came to stand beside the Captain mimicking his position on the rail. "It does kind of seem like we're gaining on it too fast even if it is a navy galley." He looked over at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye watching the man as he tensed looking at the ship as if trying to read its none existent mind. "What do you think?"

"I don't like it." Inuyasha pulled away from the railing and shrugged, his eyes never leaving the ship. "It's all too easy." He drew out the last word slowly as he licked his lips. "A navy ship lost their way." Inuyasha sighed long and low before crossing his arms once more. "It happens but what are the odds, it seems like they'd be way too slim for this to happen to us." He finally pulled his eyes from the ship to give Miroku a pointed look. "Especially after what's been happening to us lately—I don't think kami-sama would give us a break."

"Yeah." The boy nodded his head understanding the foreign word and waving off Sango's odd look as if to say: I'll tell you later. "Well, let's give it the benefit of the doubt." Ever diplomatic Miroku began to speak. "—there's a war going on right?"

"Yes, I told you about it." Inuyasha spoke with the most sarcastic look Miroku suspected he had ever seen.

"I know," Miroku muttered dryly as he turned away from his father to look at the ship on the horizon. "During war there are always many new crewmen, new Captains to keep up with the ones who have been killed." He explained his theory evenly. "Maybe, the person piloting that ship is a new helmsmen or there's a new Captain who doesn't know what the hell he's doing."

"It's possible." Inuyasha inhaled deeply from his nose. "But let me take you back to my earlier point." He held up a hand for silence closing his eyes before he spoke just as diplomatically. "Our luck lately contradicts everything you just said."

Miroku sighed heavily and lowered his chin to his chest—even he couldn't find a negate to that argument. "Okay," He raised his head and nodded carefully. "Then let's look at it another way." He huffed and turned back to Inuyasha beginning once more with another plausible explanation. "In war what's the best thing to do to protect your navy when its coming into port?"

"Oh I know!" Sango raised her hand in much the same way she had in finishing school. "Create a diversion."

Inuyasha glanced at Sango and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Miroku intrigued. "You think that ship," Inuyasha pointed out ahead of them. "Is a diversion."

"I think it's likely, don't you?"

"Well," Inuyasha nodded his head briskly. "Judging by our luck and the fact it doesn't appear to be moving—," Inuyasha tilted his head this way and that in thought before finally conceding to something in his own head with a nod. "I'd say, I'd bet five gold."

"In which direction?" Miroku threw back as he thought of the validity of the wager.

"Five gold it's a diversion." Inuyasha supplied as he turned his eyes back to the ship and pulled his spyglass back out to look at the ship before them. "I have to wonder though—if it is a diversion," He lowered the spyglass skeptically. "What is it trying to divert from?" Suddenly his heart plummeted in his chest as he turned around and looked in the one direction they had been ignoring this whole time. "Fuck me."

"Otou-san?" Miroku turned and looked at him and then behind them at the empty sea. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word as he closed his eyes and tilted his head downwards in a pose Miroku had only seen a hand full of times in his life. It wasn't a thinking pose, it was a listening pose. Suddenly, the Captain's eyes snapped opened and he turned shooting his chin up towards Myoga. "Myoga-jii-jii," He yelled none of the crewmen even flinching from the sound of their Captain bellowing. "Do you remember a port being in this area?"

The old man's head appeared over the side of the crow's nest as he looked down surprised. "No." He called down before adding the fated words. "Demo, there are-e many-y hidin' places-u." The man motioned towards the tough terrain around them, island after island providing perfect hiding spots.

"That's what I was afraid of." Inuyasha nodded his head and turned to look at the islands around them. "They're hiding."

"How the hell do you know?" Miroku wondered as he looked around as well the feeling of impending doom already settling in his stomach—he was beginning to get used to it, sadly.

"I got one reason." Inuyasha whispered as he tilted his head upwards and looked at something Miroku and Sango couldn't see with human eyes. "Right up there." His ears twitched on his head and suddenly he bent his knees lowering himself until his butt was almost touching the floor before springing upwards high into the air, above even Myoga in the crow's nest.

"Holy shit." Sango barely managed to whisper as the whole of the crew froze and watched as the Captain jumped higher than seemingly demonically possible. "How is that even possible?"

"It's Inuyasha." Miroku managed to reply as he watched his father make himself into a ball crossing his arms in front of his chest and brandishing his claws above them. Despite his poor human eyesight Miroku could tell that the claws were gleaming prepared for an attack, his golden eyes appearing to be focused on something that Miroku had no hope of seeing.

Suddenly, as quickly as the Captain had sprung upwards, he lashed out his claws tearing into something that screamed bloody murder. The demons of the crew gasped and fell to the ground covering their ears as even the humans winced and gasped from the sheer heinous quality of such a sound. It was worse than the screech of a dying rat, worse than the scream of an angry hawk, worse than even demonic nails running over a bare rock.

"Oh god!" Miroku cried out as he felt a headache coming on.

"Make it stop!" Sango called as she held onto the helm as best she could resisting the urge to protect her ears in favor of keeping them alive and on course.

Wincing from the painful abuse to his ears Miroku managed to look upwards just in time to see the Captain strike again as his body began to descend against his will. A bright green light flooded the sky for just the barest of seconds as the Captain lashed his claws in the unknown object one last time, the green light seeming to dissipate like an extinguished candle as the Captain reached forward grabbing something as he floated back down to the deck, clutching whatever it was in his hands.

Landing only a few seconds later in the same exact spot which he had started from Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango both apologetically. "Sorry, shoulda warned you." He mumbled just as they heard the sound of feet pounding on the stairs.

All three turned just in time to see Kagome holding a crying Shippo in her arms, the tiny fox kit pulling on his ears in great distress. "What was that?!" Kagome cried out as she tried to comfort the crying kit while her eyes maintained a state of pure panic.

"Fox magic." Inuyasha supplied as he finally held up the strange object in his hand. It was a piece of paper shaped to be a little cut out human figure that was struggling in his grip as if it were alive. Two enchanted looking green eyes that were the only features on its otherwise none existent face looked on at the group in complete horror as it pushed at Inuyasha's tight grip attempting to escape.

"A piece of parchment?" Kagome whispered just as the crying Shippo calmed himself down and looked at the piece of paper while blinking back some unshed tears.

"My papa did 'hat." He mumbled causing everyone to look at him with surprise. "Chanted parchment, ya put soma yer power in it and it spies for ya."

"Exactly." Inuyasha nodded at the kit agreeing with everything he had just said despite the baby voice. "A fox demon can take their demonic energy and put it into anything." Inuyasha turned the piece of paper around towards him looking at it with malice. "A rock, a tree, a piece of parchment." He stared directly into the green eyes that almost looked ready to cry despite a lack of tears. "They'll put their energy in anything and then use it to spy on people."

The paper actually made a noise at that point, almost like a little cry before it pushed at Inuyasha's hand with more vigor.

"It allows the demon to see from pretty far distances but no more than a league," Inuyasha brought the paper towards his face showing off his fangs. "If the demon's strong even farther—so tell me little parchment." He whispered and his teeth gleamed dangerously. "How strong is your master."

"No!" The parchment sounded much to the shock of everyone around except Inuyasha and Shippo.

"It has no mouth!" Sango pointed out as the parchment ignored her looking at the Captain, talking as if by magic itself.

"I will never tell pirate." It's voice was high but surprisingly mean sounding. "Kill me." It commanded as the green eyes almost seemed to burn red.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha whispered to the little piece of paper. "I could torture you until you speak."

The little piece of paper, even though it had no mouth, seemed to frown. "Go ahead." The paper mocked him raising its paper arms in defiance. "I will never betray my master."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "That's the problem with these things." He shook his head. "They're very loyal—I've never been able to get information out of one."

"That's right pirate scum!" The paper mocked him pointing a little white arm at Inuyasha its eyes drawn into an actual glare. "Now kill me!"

"Such a cheerful little thing." Miroku mumbled sarcastically as he leaned towards Inuyasha's hands with curiosity brimming in his deep black eyes. "Fascinating though, I've never seen anything like it."

"It's not a commonly used skill." Inuyasha offered with a shrug as he watched the paper continue to try to escape. "But the navy is known for it during times of war." He watched amused as the piece of enchanted paper pounded ineffectively against his hands. "You were just a kid during the last war so it's only natural you never saw anything like this."

"Enough!" The paper finally cried out becoming frustrated looking at Inuyasha with the fire of hell in its tiny eyes "Kill me, get it over with." It waved its hands furiously. "Do what you do best pirate and let me die."

Kagome winced in horror at the words. "My goodness." She whispered as Shippo looked up at her and blinked. "It really wants to die."

"It reawy can't die. It's justa piece of parchment, after all." The little kit told her softly. "So don't feel bad Kagome—," He turned and looked at the little paper with sad green eyes as he thought of his own father's little people. "_Papa used ta make 'em just ta play with me_." He sniffled and then shook his head knowing he had to be strong especially sense Kagome was so sad. "Just 'member it don't feel pain, it don't even know what it is." He reassured giving her a bright smile, his baby fangs so tiny compared to the Captain. "So it won't even know its dead."

"Oh?" Kagome let the word drop from her mouth as she looked down at the baby kit with a frown. "They don't."

"They're connected to the demon that made them," Inuyasha explained further knowing Shippo probably didn't understand the magic all too well at his age or at least not well enough to explain it thoroughly. "When you get rid of them, the power just returns to the demon—," He shrugged as the paper made a motion of biting him despite its lack of mouth. "No harm done to anyone."

"But they," Kagome paused her mouth opened and confused. "They talk."

"It's just part of the fox's magic." Inuyasha sighed as he flicked the paper causing it to actually laugh.

"You think that hurt!" The paper mocked and narrowed its eyes almost accusingly. "You're weak and useless, a disgrace to the crown."

"Well sorry to disappoint." Inuyasha mumbled with a huff before squashing the paper like a flee this time no screech sounding as his hand was consumed with bright green flames similar to Shippo's.

Kagome frowned feeling as if she had just witnessed something sad but knowing deep down that Shippo wouldn't lie to her. _"It's just a piece of paper_." She told herself as she closed her eyes for a second to control herself. "_It's not alive in any way—still—it seemed so real not just some inanimate object_." She shook her head and opened her eyes to look at the Captain who was dusting little bits of ash off his hands from where the paper had burned up.

"Well, now we know that ship." Inuyasha pointed out to the horizon causing all of Kagome's thought to turn onto the vessel. "Is a decoy and those little enchanted parchments were meant to keep an eye on us."

"_A ship?_" Kagome thought amazed as she looked at the ever growing speck on the horizon. "_Wow—that makes it real doesn't it?"_ She pursed her lips feeling just slightly uneasy unable to take her eyes off the vessel. "Are we going to raid that ship?" She questioned as she held Shippo to her a little tighter.

"No," Inuyasha informed giving her a surprisingly calm smile as his eyes almost went soft looking at her. "_Man, she already seems worried, apprehensive_." He shifted just slightly uncomfortable as he thought of the conversation Miroku, Sango, and himself had had no more than fifteen minutes before. "That ship is meant to distract us from the real ship." He informed her despite his uneasiness.

"So—," Sango cleared her throat as she looked at the vessel in question. "Those pieces of paper came from a different ship?"

"I'd beat you a million gold that yes, yes they did." Inuyasha bit his lower lip in thought before reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his head. "And that ship is somewhere hidden among these islands," He glanced around his sharp eyes looking for anything abnormal around them. "Waiting to ambush us—," He paused for just a second discretely taking his eyes away from the sea to look at Kagome who had not moved or changed her expression. "_She looks—like she's deep in thought, I wish I knew what she was thinking about_." He winced and took a deep breath before continuing. "It's a pretty well made trap: while we focus on the decoy it gets into position then attacks—kind of sneaky for the navy but it is wartime."

Kagome listened to the words of the Captain only halfheartedly as she looked out across the ocean at the ship in question. "_A navy ship using a decoy?_" She thought to herself. "_That seems a little—sneaky," _She borrowed the Captains own word._ "And not very noble_." She frowned her fingers twitching against Shippo as she thought. "_It seems like the more time I spend on this ship, this pirate ship, the more I realize_," She looked away from the sea to the people on deck with her. The Captain, his son, and his daughter-in-law all good people doing simply what they had to do to survive. "_That the navy has less morals than the pirates—well at least these pirates_."

Across from her Miroku hummed lightly in the back of his throat catching her attention once more. "But with the little enchantments." He questioned his eyes looking out across the sea just like the Captain as he spoke. "Wouldn't it tell whoever created them that we know their plan?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha huffed slightly in agreement. "That's the problem. They know we know," He shrugged and rolled his eyes up towards the sky. "Which means they're going to be coming for us really soon."

Kagome frowned even darker at his words. "_They're going to attack us for no reason other than entering their territory?_" She bit her lip trying to wrap her mind around what that meant to her. "_Well, the Captain was going to attack them and steal from them, is that the same?_" She blinked and shook her head slowly from side to side. "_No, it's not the same_. _They're attacking for no reason, killing for no reason, we're attacking for food—to live because we have no real means otherwise_. _I mean, the crown regulates the merchants—it's almost impossible to get honest work without being born a noble demon—so who can blame them for doing what they have to do?_" She felt the semblance of a smile start to form on her mouth—it was almost sad. "_Everything I've ever been told was a lie in some way_." She raised her head to the sky. "_Amazing, isn't it, realizing your life was built on lies?"_

"So we lose the element of surprise." Sango spoke over Kagome's thought as she looked at said girl who was staring upwards at the sky her grey eyes swirling with deep thoughts. "_Kagome?_" She thought to herself hoping silently that the girl wasn't second guessing their earlier conversation.

"_I know I said I didn't want to take part in this—but_," Kagome looked at the beautiful white clouds above their heads. "_The more I think about it, the more I realize helping them wouldn't go against my nature as much as I think it would, as long as no one dies—we really aren't creating more hate, are we?" _She blinked to herself. "_We aren't, we're surviving in the only way we can—if anyone's creating hate it's the crown_." She frowned darkly to herself as she tilted her chin downwards her eyes looking at Shippo's red hair without really seeing it. "_They create poverty, create beggars and orphans—not us._" Taking a deep breath she drew her face into a determined line. "_It won't kill me to help if they need me—I'll do anything I can_." She narrowed her eyes in further thought. "_Is there anything I can actually do?_"

"Yeah we do, which sucks." Inuyasha growled low in his throat answering Sango's question. "The element of surprise sure would come in handy right now." He grumbled as he eyed Kagome completely unaware of her thoughts but very much aware of her body language. "_It's killing me_," He told himself as he watched her stare at Shippo's hair appearing in her own little world. "_What the hell is she thinking about?_" He winced, praying she wasn't thinking about what he was thinking about. "_Was Sango wrong—is she really starting to see us for what we are, does it scare her to actually see us for pirates not just, renegades with a ship?"_ He closed his eyes for a second to collect himself before turning towards Kagome looking at the girl expectantly. "Kagome?"

Said girl jumped and clutched at Shippo tighter in her surprise. "Yes?" She squeaked before clearing her throat and taking a surprisingly deep breath. "What do you need me to do?"

Inuyasha blinked stunned at her words. "I—," He started to speak but then cut himself off with a loud throat clear. "Get your bow and stay in my quarters for now. If anything goes wrong—," He gulped a feeling of dread building in his heart at even the implication of his words. "Do whatever you have to do."

Kagome nodded her head briskly. "Don't worry." She spoke bravely her grey eyes bright. "I'll be fine now that I have the bow."

"I know." Inuyasha assured her even though his body posture spoke volumes against his words. "Shippo?" He turned his eyes downwards to the little boy. "Protect Kagome with your life."

"Wh—." Kagome started to interject but froze when the kit pushed his way out of her arms and landed on the deck with a stern expression on his tiny face.

"I will not fail you!" He spoke clearly for perhaps the first time in his life, his tiny chest puffed out with pride as he gave the Captain his bravest look.

"Good." Inuyasha nodded firmly before looking up at Kagome with intense gold eyes. "Go ahead down below." He spoke evenly knowing that Sango and Miroku were currently watching his every move intently. "When its safe I'll let you know."

"Aye," Kagome smiled brightly despite the connotations of the situation. "Captain."

Inuyasha's whole face drew into a tight line of surprise, his eyebrows knitting and his eyes narrowing as his forehead wrinkled and his nose crunched up. For a moment, it even looked as if he might laugh but then serious took over his face once again and he gave Kagome a brisk nod before nodding to the staircase. "Very good." He said smoothly and Kagome without another word took her leave.

Behind him Miroku stared in disbelief for many reasons. First, because he could never recall ever seeing his father give anyone that particular soft look before and second, because he had been completely shocked by Kagome's own nonchalance. "_She didn't question it—she didn't say anything about disagreeing_," He narrowed his eyes in wonder. "_She didn't even seemed scared maybe Sango was right_." Looking at his wife for some kind of explanation he watched surprised even further when she smiled at him boldly.

"Told you." She mouthed playfully as her own heart lightened at the interaction.

"I'm glad we didn't bet on that." Miroku spoke loud enough for Inuyasha to hear him and turn and glare.

"Shut the fuck up." He snarled at his son, even though his heart felt a little lighter in his chest, before turning back towards the present situation. "Every man to his post," He yelled out even as Miroku and Sango both noticed the slight redness twinging against his silver ears. "We're gonna have company soon!"

-break-

Kagura stood frozen, the railing digging into her back as she felt Hiten's breath move over the sensitive skin of her pointed ear. Closing her eyes against the sensation she tried to straighten out her thoughts, tried to straighten out everything the man breathing in her ear had said. "Yuu," She drew out the syllable as she always did not missing when Hiten growled low in his throat seeming to appreciate the sound. "Want-a Naraku dead?" She whispered as Hiten pulled away from her ever so slight to look into her face, studying her ruby eyes with his own deep black ones.

"Yes." He told her honestly as he kept his voice down as low as possible pushing himself even closer to her so he could speak even softer, not wanting a single soul to overhear any part of this conversation. "Speak quietly." He told her. "Pretend we're having a tryst. This is a conversation neither you or I want out."

Understanding the importance of speaking quietly and acting as they were, even when her body was starting to react to the proximity in a way she really wished it wouldn't, Kagura gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward mimicking his earlier action by placing her lips on his chin—a sign of demonic submission. "Why-y," She whispered against his flesh as she gently licked Hiten's chin. "Do yuu want him dead?"

"Why?" Hiten growled low in his throat as he looked down at her with actual shock not from the question itself but from the lick, the pounding thunder that rushed through his veins shocking him with its electricity from her rash actions. "_Dear lord this women, fuck me_." He thought to himself as he leaned towards her brushing his lips over her forehead before pulling his hands off the railing to grip her hips pulling her closer as he answered her question. "Have you not seen what he's done to my ship—," He bit out as he drew his face right in line with her own, their lips almost touching as he spoke—a deliberate move to keep up the charade. "_No crewman would dare come up here it they thought I was busy with some girl—especially_," He drew her in tighter to him feeling her sweet curves consume his hands. "_With a girl like this_." Growling low in his throat he pulled her flush against him and looked her straight in the eyes. "The things he's done to my crew—hell," He spat Kagura wincing as she felt the moisture touch her skin, her eastern upbringing making her feel absolutely disgusted. "To my very way of life?"

Pushing him slightly away from her she wiped her face with her sleeve and looked at him her mind returning to the week before once more as she imagined the deeds this man—right in front of her—had performed on the demon and human race both. "Yuu used to be," She froze and concentrated as hard as she could so she would not mispronounce the word. "Like Naraku."

Hiten frowned at the proper pronunciation of the 'l' a part of him feeling oddly cheated before he considered her words for what they were. "You're right." He told her honestly. "I've done horrible things but I was never that man—," He bit out as he moved closer to her once more, pressing himself against her in a completely none sexual way that still created sparks. "I told you I've done some fucked up shit but Naraku—the things he's done." Hiten closed his eyes tightly as he thought of his mother, thought of his father, his poor dead brother seeing Kaede's face, Mr. Morgan's face, and Mr. Dresmont's face taking all their places. "Those things are unforgiveable."

"Hiten-sama." Kagura whispered as she watched the emotions of pain and regret actually play across his features. "_Either Hiten-sama a very good actor_," She told herself as he looked down at her with those beautiful glassy black eyes. "_Or he really-y does regret some of the things-i he's done_."

"Think of it Kagura," Hiten continued his voice now soft not because of necessity but because of his own emotions. "A man who would kill his own father, attempt to kill a little old lady, laugh when he realized he had shot an innocent man instead—," He shook his head feeling that the words he spoke were unreal. "What's stopping that man from fucking up the whole world?" He posed the question, looking up into her face with doubt painted from his dead to his toes. "Kaede knows it, she told you. Don't you believe her?"

"I do—I know." She answered him softly as she watched his eyes fill with something akin to hope.

"I heard what you and Kaede said—," He licked his lips tightening his grip on the railing behind her. "About the jewel—collecting it—destroying it before that mother fucker can get his paws on it," He leaned into her and then around her putting his lips against her ear once more partially for a display to the few crewmen he knew were looking and also because he felt compelled to. "I know I use those shards myself but—Naraku can kill me easy, I know it, my instincts don't lie." He whispered as he felt one of her hands surprisingly come up and grip his jacket. "I know the only way to protect my crew and myself is to get rid of these shards so he can't get a hold of them and then team up with whatever force we can to take him down." He pulled away from her just slightly to look her in the eye. "I want to help." She clutched onto him tighter. "Please." He pleaded moving closer to her placing his lips to her ear thinking she was going to push him away. "Let me help."

"Hiten-sama." Kagura whispered faintly as her mind actually grew fuzzy from his closeness and her hand gripped tighter instead of pushing back. "_Can_ _I trust this man?" _She asked herself_. "Can I trust-i him with Inuyasha-sama's life?" _Somehow she knew the only way to get the truth was just to ask. "Why should-u I trust yuu."

"Look Kagura, I'll be honest—," Hiten leaned his head against her shoulder dropping his mouth from her ear in favor of feathering his lips against her neck making the show even more realistic. "I know this Inuyasha guy you were talking about."

"What?" Kagura looked at him in shock. "_How come so many-y demons know yuu, Inuyasha-sama?_"

Hiten rolled his eyes not answering the partial question in favor of continuing his own thought. "I know him yeah but," He licked his lips and spoke honestly. "For all I care the guy can burn in hell."

Kagura's eyes widened at his words her hands gripping him tightly preparing to push him away but before she could he spoke again, his lips moving upwards to brush her earlobe in the most tantalizing of ways.

"I hate the man but—," He paused allowing her to feel his breath on her now sweaty skin. "Naraku is number one on my list of people who need to die and," He took a deep breath. "That fucking mutt is strong, like me, if we team up I think we can stop that bastard," He pulled away from her neck slowly and looked her in the eye. "Beside that—Kaede said his bitch can destroy that jewel, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "She destroys it and we take Naraku out easy—all problems solved."

Kagura narrowed her eyes and allowed her grip to fall from Hiten's shoulder's as she looked him dead on trying to convey the truest depths of her soul to him. "How do I know-u," She leaned forward towards him her face coming so close to his own that he could literally see nothing but her. "Yuu won't-to just murder him when Naraku's-s done?"

"I might." Hiten spoke honestly finding himself unable to lie as he looked into those ruby eyes the only thing in the world he could currently see. "But is that a risk you're willing to take?"

_"At all cost, Kagura."_

She didn't even frown as those words consumed her, words she had only really heard a month before. "I won't-to hesitate to stop yuu." She warned bringing one clawed hand up to touch his chest, the nail digging in to the limited exposed flesh created from his opened jacket. "I will make-e sure that yuu never take another breath-i again should even one hair on his-u head be touched by yuur claw."

"I don't know what's up with you and that dog but—," Hiten eyed her strangely as he watched the true intentions of her words play out across her face. "_She really would do it_." He realized as fire burned in her eyes, fire and contempt. "_Fuck me, she really would."_ He smiled the action catching her off guard as he leaned towards just as she leaned towards him. "I respect your tenacity."

Kagura frowned at the foreign word. "Ten—as—ty?" She tried to pronounce it but found it oddly shaped in her mouth.

"Tenacity," He supplied the smile still on his face as he spared the deck below a glance to make sure no one was milling around too close for comfort—none were. "It means your balls—you got a lot of 'em for a girl." He turned back towards her and smirked. "You just don't fucking give up, I respect that." Hiten supplied as he looked at her the smile reaching all the way into the recesses of his black eyes.

"Well," Kagura returned the smile appearing very much pleased as she leaned back away from him pressing her lower back into the railing once more. "It's good-i to be respected Hiten-sama."

"Hiten-sama," He repeated the foreign concept having heard her call him that several times now. "What's that mean that –sama bit?"

Kagura wasn't sure but for a second she thought she might blush. "-sama is-su my way-y of sayin' Captain," She explained in the only way she really knew how. "So I can show respect-to where it is due."

Hiten gave her a charming grin at the explanation leaning into her once more, his eyes and lips a breath away from her own before he stood still. "How can I return the favor?"

"That-i up to you." Kagura whispered feeling something in her stomach start to dance in a way she had never felt before. "Hiten-sama." She whispered the word as if mockery him, her smile becoming teasing.

"Up to me?" He whispered out becoming almost enchanted but that devilish smile. "I would say Miss or lady." He suggested. "Or I could use the Spanish word my father used to call my mother."

"Okay." Kagura's teasing smile left as he spoke of his mother and father—he was the kind of man you just didn't associate with a mother and father.

"Princesa," He whispered as his thumbs that rested against her hips began to move in small circles of their own accord. "Kagura."

Her eyes fluttered at the word, even though she didn't know this new language she recognized the sound just enough to understand what he was implying. "Hime?"

"Hime—," He repeated the term and tilted his head to the side expectedly. "Is that how you say princess?"

"Yes." She whispered as one of his hands moved up past her hip further until it left her body all together to come and touch her face.

"Hime Kagura." He whispered out finding his hand pulling her towards him in a very dangerous way.

"No," The wind demon whispered as she allowed him to pull her near, experience telling her exactly what the man wanted. "Kagura-hime." She corrected as her eyes fluttered slightly closed, only the barest of slits still opened to show her that his own had closed slightly as well. "Yuu pronounce it Kagura-hime."

"Your language is weird," He whispered his lips just hovering above her own as the act they were putting on seemed to become less of an act and more of a mutual dangerous attraction. "Kagura-hime."

"I could say," She flirted as she felt his lips actually barely brush her own for only the slightest of seconds. "The same about-to your own," She opened her eyes to find his own eyes looking at her with a dangerous smile on his face. "Hiten-sama."

He grinned and leaned forward closing his eyes completely before pressing his lips against her chin. Kagura's eyes widened immediately in disbelief as she felt his tongue lap against her jaw in a demon sign of submission.

It seemed another dangerous game was now beginning.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats WhiteKnight52 for being reviewer 1550! Edited for Accents 6/6/2013.  
**

**Bonus Point:**

What is the fabric of Inuyasha's haori and hakama made of in the anime/manga?**  
**

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The rosary did break in the third movie, "Swords of an Honorable Ruler," my favorite movie BTW. Congrats to the winners!

Jemzet A Heart Broken Angle, Leo-mae, AnimeNerd1, Dev Li, L.C, Sahora, Guest, Saria Forest14, HeavenlyEclipse, 14 inu-kag, RavenShadow, Nina Morenos, HentaiLemon, Suyurilrig, Glon Morski, Litle C, TheRealInuyasha

**Notes:**

American Revolution: 1775-83 between the British and the Rebel Americans.

Boston: The British actually lost control of Boston in 1776 and captured New York instead. However, the shipping lanes were free game because Washington's army was not as navy oriented as the British, in fact the French offered the only navy support for the American's during the war.

Nova Scotia: is one of Canada's three Maritime Providences and is the most populous province of the four in Atlantic Canada. Fun fact: The British Navy launched their ships out of the Capital of Nova Scotia, Halifax, during the revolution.

New Jersey: After General Washington's famous crossing of the Delaware to take back New Jersey in 1776, New Jersey became one of the primary strong holds of the Rebel Army or American Army.

Guerrilla Warfare: A form of irregular warfare in which a small group of combatants including, but not limited to, armed civilians use military tactics, such as ambushes, sabotage, raids, Petty warfare, the element of surprise, and extraordinary mobility to harass a larger and less-mobile traditional army.

Fun fact: I paraphrased a quote in this chapter from Joe E. Lewis, an American comedian from 1902-1971. It is as follows—, "I distrust camels, and anyone else who can go a week without a drink."

**Next Chapter:**

**The Raid**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 8/26/2012


	60. The Raid

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty**

**The Raid**

Inuyasha stood next to Miroku looking out at the ship that was slowly gaining on them as they continued towards the decoy ship for no reason other than the fact they were unable at this point to navigate in any other direction. The islands around them were well situated: far too close together for a ship as large as the Shikuro to be able to easily maneuver without running aground on one of the island's slopping beaches but just wide enough to allow passage if careful.

"Did you think the other ship is manned?" Miroku questioned as he pointed at the ship in question absently.

"I sure hope not." Inuyasha took a deep breath as he glanced down at the Quarterdeck below. All of his crew were scattered about preparing basically for the worse. Down below Totosai called out the commands to the gunners who were loading the cannons while up above Myoga gave commands to the riggers making sure to closely monitor the wind in their sails. It would be devastating if they took on too much wind and found themselves moving at dangerous speeds throughout the precarious minefield of islands. "Sango, keep us real tight in the channel, I don't want to knick the banks."

"Aye Captain." Sango nodded her head distractedly, the woman looking out ahead with such intensely focused eyes that it seemed she would not be able to see anything other than what laid directly in their path.

Knowing this Inuyasha risked a quick amused smile before turning back to the deck watching as members of the crew who weren't on the rigging team or the gunners team began to prepare their weapons—guns, knives, swords, anything they could get a hold of perched in their hands ready for the inevitable. Normally, the sight would not have bothered him in the least but as he watched the men load guns and polish swords he felt apprehension build in the pit of his stomach.

"_Kagome_." Her name filled him with restlessness as he looked at his feet. "_You're right down there safe—for now_." He forced himself not to shudder as he clutched a fist tightly at his side. "_I won't let even one soul near that room—not one._" He promised even though he knew such a promise would be hard to keep. This was not a normal raid, this was a navy ship preparing to attack them, preparing to kill them. "_They know we're pirates, which means they won't hesitate._" He bit the inside of his cheek for perhaps the first time in his life he felt as if it his pirate identity was a curse. "_If we had been a merchant ship or a passenger ship they would have left us alone_." He closed his eyes feeling condemned. "_But we're not because of that little enchanted parchment we don't even have the option of faking it._" The dog demon took a deep breath as he pushed the thoughts away the best he could choosing instead to focus on the ship before them.

"It's no more than a quarter of a league away." Miroku whispered as he too looked at the ship, glancing at his Captain out of the corner of his eye as he spoke.

"I know—we're gonna be fighting real soon." Inuyasha glanced at his son looking down at the younger man's bad leg. It was doing much better, Miroku had even discretely stopped using the crutch a few days ago but it was all still worrisome. "How's the leg—and yer shoulder?" He whispered trying to be discrete so Sango wouldn't hear him.

"It's not the best," Miroku admitted honestly as he glanced down briefly at his shoulder before glaring at his leg. "Don't ask me to leap off the ship anytime soon but I think I'm good."

Inuyasha didn't feel any relief from the comment. "Are you sure?"

"Um hm." Miroku grunted. "It's been two weeks—and that medicine from the natives was amazing," The human shook his head with a smile. The medicine had been a godsend, the best he had ever taken in his life. It had made an injury that for a human should have taken at least six months to heal, heal in a matter of three weeks. "It seems impossible." Miroku smirked as he tapped his foot against the deck not wincing from the slight discomfort anymore. "But I don't think we need to worry."

The Captain regarded him with disbelieving eyes but nodded his understanding before continuing his questioning. "Can you shoot?"

"I haven't tried—," Miroku bit his lip slightly and frowned. "But, I wasn't planning on doing anything unless I had to."

"Good." Inuyasha nodded firmly feeling a bit of relief. "Stay up here with Sango during the fight, I don't want you stressing the leg no matter how good yer feelin' you hear?" He sent the boy a taunt glare.

"Yes Otou-san." Miroku agreed with his father as he looked out across the sea. "But seriously," His face turned into a firm straight line as he inhaled deeply threw his nose. "I don't think we need to worry about me, I've gone into many a fight with worse injuries."

"I know but still—," Inuyasha stopped and cleared his throat roughly not liking the overly fatherly tone of his own voice. "You know I don't want you getting fucked up." He finished in his normal gruff baritone.

"I do but—," Miroku shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the railing on his elbows. "There's only one thing I'm actually worried about."

"What's that?" Inuyasha side glanced towards the boy and watched as an array of emotions formed on his face before disappearing into only a line of trepidation.

"I'm a little worried about her." He admitted but very quietly, so quietly that even Sango behind them could not hear—not that she was paying any attention to them anyway.

"You're worried about Sango?" Inuyasha knitted his brows looking at the boy actually surprised. "She's done this a hundred times—maybe not this particular scenario but really Miroku there's no reason—."

"Not Sango." Miroku grunted as he looked deliberately down at the floorboards his eyes almost attempting to look through them. "I'm worried about her." He looked up at Inuyasha expectantly.

The dog demon took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his ears lowering on his head as he turned away from his son only to mumble. "So am I." His voice was soft but his eyes were hard as he looked at the ship behind them. It would be close enough to actually use cannons soon however, the angle was bad so it wouldn't be able to hit them with the cannons unless it came up along their side. "We have every reason to worry still." He continued on only to pause as the image of Kagome's determined face came to rest in his mind's eye. "_She wasn't even scared, she didn't even look the least bit apprehensive and—_," He forced his eyes to remain opened even as he felt the urge to close them.

_"Trust yer gut boy."_

Captain Robert's words ran into his head like a pounding headache. "_My gut—it knows she'll be okay._" He felt a lump form in his throat but ignored it in favor of looking back at his son. "She'll be fine." He concluded out loud to Miroku knowing that his words were true even if they felt a little scary. "I know she will be she can—," His voice felt shaky but he ignored the sensation in favor of giving Miroku his most confident and arrogant smirk. "You've seen it, she can fucking take care of herself if she's gotta."

"If you're sure." Miroku looked at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes focusing on the man's set chin and prideful smirk trying to find any traces of a lie: he saw none but he did see apprehension that was to be expected. "Then I believe you."

"Good." Inuyasha's arrogant smirk didn't falter although his eyes did look a bit strained as he turned back around towards the woman who was staring intently straight ahead. "Sango?" He called even as he watched the set line of her chin and knew she would not hear him.

Sure enough the woman ignored his voice as her eyes darted this way and that mentally calculating the safe zones in which the ship could sail. "_Five hundred meters to the right_," She told herself as her eyes darted from larboard to starboard. "_And more than a thousand on the left."_ She nodded her head faintly looking past the Captain and Miroku out ahead. "_And a league or so to the fore_." She licked her lips. "_We should have smooth sailing until that ship catches up, no problem._"

"Oi, Sango!" Inuyasha yelled a little louder as he watched the completely distracted woman at the helm.

"What?" Said woman practically snapped as her eyes landed on Inuyasha with a firm glare that quickly turned into an almost apologetic grimace as she realized who she was yelling at. "Sorry," She whispered out as she briefly glanced around her at the other men on the ship glad to see no had noticed her disrespect of the Captain. "What do you need, sir?"

Inuyasha chuckled which caused Sango to frown darkly through her unconvincing smile. "We're gonna take in the sails." He informed with a wave of his hand as he leaned against the railing expectantly. "It's time to get this started."

"Huh?" Sango blinked as she allowed her grip on the wheel to loosen substantially in favor of concentrating on the smirking Captain before her. "Why are we taking them in; we don't wanna fight in this close range?"

"Normally yes, but I have an idea." Inuyasha inhaled deeply a fire forming on his face that Miroku and Sango both had forgotten about in recent months. "We're gonna jam them up in this tiny space between islands—maybe even run them aground if we can."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sango questioned feeling actually intimated by this forming battle strategy.

"I noticed they only have cannons on the side of their vessel. No front ones." Inuyasha informed easily. "That means that they have to come up beside us to attack, right?"

"Of course." Sango nodded as she raised an eyebrow.

"When they attempt to come up beside us," Inuyasha held up his right hand making a fist in order to demonstrate the Shikuro while he held up his left fist to demonstrate the other vessel. "We'll steer into them." He turned his right fist sharply into his left showing the 'mock' ramming of the two vessels. "No smart navy officer would allow a navy ship to sink—so he will immediately attempt to turn away from us but—," Inuyasha looked at them with a glint in his eyes. "The channel with all these islands in the way is too small to do that."

"Oh wow." Miroku whispered as he started to catch onto what the Captain was attempting to accomplish. "So we run them aground and then start a raid."

"Exactly." Inuyasha nodded briskly as he let his hands drop to his side no longer needing them for demonstration. "They won't be able to move to get away from us so we board as quickly as possible, get their gunners incapacitated so they can't fire on us and take everything they have."

"Brilliant." Miroku grinned and looked behind them at the quickly approaching ship. "We should go check out the other ship as soon as we're done too." The younger man tapped his chin and glanced ahead of them at the stationary vessel as he spoke. "It just seems odd that they'd put a completely empty ship in the channel—it has to have some use."

"Yeah," Inuyasha grinned as he looked towards the other ship with a smirk. "You think they're using it for storage?"

"That's what I'm thinking." The other man smirked as he rolled his shoulders back. "If there really aren't any ports around here then why not have two ships," He explained the theory slowly as he looked between Inuyasha and Sango. "One for storage and the other for attack? With both they wouldn't have to return to Nova Scotia as many times in the year to resupply."

"You have a brilliant mind Miroku—," Inuyasha laughed the sound seeming to bounce around them as if bouncing off imaginary walls. "Damn brilliant."

Miroku smiled proudly and clapped the Captain on the back. "Remember that the next time you yell at me."

"No promises." Inuyasha fired back with a brilliant and haughty grin as he felt the swell of power start to build in the pit of his stomach. It was a sensation he had grown used to over the years of his life—the feel of the demon in him rushing to the surface happy to aide in the fight that was about to commence. It was growling and howling, making his blood start to boil over with the potential of it. "_A fight—a real fight where I'm not injured or human. When was the last time I had a fight like this—a pirate fight on the opened sea?"_ He frowned and shook his head trying to keep it clear as the demon blood began to rush loudly in his ears. "_If you count the storm before Kagome came—four months_."

The demon in him growled loudly waiting desperately to be set free. It had been far too long since it had a good romp, not a little tiff like in Havana but an actual full out battle.

"Captain?" Miroku mumbled from beside him as he watched his father's golden eyes twinge with just the slightest hue of red. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." Inuyasha told him, his voice sounding a little rougher, a little lower and less rich—more demonic. "Don't you dare strain that leg." He grunted as he looked at Miroku out of the corner of his eye sharply.

"I won't." Miroku grinned, his own face starting to cloud over with his own excitement. It had been a while since their last raid and he was anxious for the chaos of battle: for that addictive adrenaline rush pumping through his veins. "It's been a while."

"Yep." Inuyasha grinned and shook his head in much the same way a dog does when he wants to shake off water. "Let's enjoy it." He looked at his son gleefully. "Take our time, do it the old fashioned way."

"You mean do it the stupid way." Sango called from behind them but her voice was only mildly teasing as she too felt the overwhelming rush of battle lust take to her heart. She wasn't one for raids, wasn't one for death or destruction but even she couldn't resist the allure of it all.

"Is there any other way?" Inuyasha fired back with a light laugh on his devilishly handsome face.

"Nope—there ain't!" Miroku agreed with a bright toothy smile directed in his wife's direction. "Don't you think Sango?"

The helmsmen sighed and shook her head, hiding her expression behind her bangs for several seconds before raising her eyes up to look at Miroku and the Captain both. "On this ship?" She paused for just a second as a slow smile began to form on her face. "Fuck no!"

Feeling his demon blood start to take control of his body underneath the surface Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Arrrrrooouuu!" He howled out at the top of his lungs raising his hands high above his head as he tilted his chin back towards the sky calling out to any canine demons that might be around—telling them he was ready to go into battle.

Below him the crew paused listening to their Captain's loud call understanding it for what it was. The demon's in the crew even tilted their own heads back repeating the gesture loudly, their calls that of different species but still meaning the same thing: Prepare to Fight!

Beside Inuyasha Miroku too tilted his head back not to howl but instead to command. "Tame the rigging." He yelled above the chaotic noise of his father and the demons of the ship. "Pull us out of the wind."

A chorus of confirmations from humans and demons alike filled the air as Inuyasha stopped his loud baying in favor of whipping his head around to look behind him. His bright gold eyes gleamed as his demon blood started to rise to the surface in a way he was all too familiar with. "_Been too long_." He told himself as his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. "_Way too fucking long._" He growled low in his throat as he took a step passed Sango and Miroku towards the back of the ship just as the Shikuro began to slow down allowing the other ship behind them to begin truly gaining an advantage.

Inuyasha's sharp eyes watched the ship as it sailed towards them. He could already smell the scent of its crew on the wind—primarily low ranked demons and humans it seemed but the officers on board were none other than a fox and what smelt to be some type of bear, although he couldn't place the breed off the top of his head.

"_That's strange—,"_ He frowned at the knowledge as he sniffed the air a few more times hoping to catch the scent more distinctly. "_I can't discern the scent_." He grumbled as the smell taunted his nose. "_It kind of smells like a black bear but not—maybe a brown bear demon_?" He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes and redoubled his efforts to scent out the creature in question. "_Man, I really need to know what kind I'm dealing with so I can react accordingly."_ He huffed, his mind cataloguing the different types of bear demons searching for a type that matched this peculiar scent.

First, he thought of the black bear demons of the America's which could be dangerous but only typically when they had young nearby or felt cornered, otherwise they were pretty mellow creatures tending to leave more humble and tame life's. Then there were the grizzly bear demons that also were native to the America's. These demons would sooner attack than talk, would sooner maim than reason, and would sooner kill and eat than question the morals of cannibalism. The demon in Inuyasha practically snarled at the prospect of encountering this type of bear but the human knew from experience that they would never agree to work in any sort of military. They would rather die than dishonor their breed in such a way.

"_Thank god_." The human in the Captain thought even as the demon in him licked his lips in anticipation for the last two possibilities—at least on this side of the word. "_That means it's probably either a Polar or a Brown bear_." He bit into his lip. "_I'd go with Brown, the Polar bear demons almost never leave the north, too hot for 'em_." He frowned and took a deep breath. "_If it is a Brown bear we'll be lucky they're as mellow as the Black bears of America." _He sighed at the conclusion and took a deep breath hoping to catch the scent of said Brown bear but once again came back with a scent he just couldn't place. "_What else could it be? It has to be a Brown Bear demon—if not then, what is it?"_ He growled low in his throat. "_Shit—I don't have enough time to focus on this."_ His eyes darted towards the ship watching as it continued it approach getting closer and closer by the minute._ "Focus on the kitsune instead—that's all I can do for now, he's probably the leader anyway."_

That was the truth, there was a very good chance that the fox on board was a high ranking Captain. Fox's were not known to be anything less unless they were very young and by the scent of this fox he wasn't. He smelt old, wise, and collected. He had already showed amazing control of his demonic energy by creating the enchanted parchment—and not just one but three of them at once. That meant the fox was not dumb and had to have been training for probably some centuries.

"_That's not good_." Inuyasha gulped ever so slightly while the demon in him continued to grow more and more excited. "_That's more worrisome than not being able to tell what kind of bear we're dealing with._" He clicked his tongue. "_I'd take an angry bear demon over a well trained kitsune any day_."

Bears although big and dangerous, were not as feared as foxes because: for what a bear had in power they lacked in brains and for what a fox lacked in power they made up for with their brains. A fox could devise a plan in a matter of seconds, follow through on it, and deviate from it with no problems. They thrived on trickery and deceit—they excelled at it as this particular fox had shown. Had Inuyasha never seen one of those little enchanted parchments before he would have undoubtedly not noticed it and they would have fallen into the trap easily.

"_This is one fucking smart fox_." Inuyasha twitched his nose catching the scent of the fox in question on the breeze. "_I'm gonna have to be careful how I handle him. Real careful._" He huffed causing his bangs to fly upwards from the sudden rush of air. "I'd rather take the bear." Inuyasha grumbled out loud as he eyed the ship coming towards them just now able to see the pressed uniforms of the navy seamen.

He scented the air one more time as a safety measure making sure there was only one fox and one bear on the ship. It was common with navy ships for there to only be one or two higher demons on board. It seemed this ship was no different: he smelt the bear demon, the fox, a few minor rat demons as well as one or two fleas like Myoga but nothing else major—the rest of the crew consisted of only humans.

"_That fox is has to be the Captain._" He concluded even as relief flooded his senses. "_One fox is pretty easy to handle stupid navy needs to learn to better man their vessels_."

"Captain?" Sango called over her shoulder rousing him from his musings. "They're coming up fast what do you want me to do?"

Inuyasha looked over his own shoulder back at the woman addressing him and then out towards the ship one more time. "_We don't have much time_." He noted as he watched the ship start to turn towards their own starboard. "_Looks like they're getting ready to come up beside us_." He smirked as he watched them play right into his plan. "Alright, I want you to tweak our heading to larboard," He commanded quietly knowing his voice had a good chance of being heard by the sensitive full demon ears of the fox commanding the ship. "Give them some room to come up beside us. I want them to think we're making a mistake."

"Got it." Sango confirmed as she turned the wheel slowly allowing it to thread through her fingertips.

Inuyasha watched the vessel with sharp gold eyes as it turned itself to starboard just slightly more when it noticed their own ship's tilt. "Good," He nodded his head and held down his smirk. "They're falling for it." Turning back around to Sango he watched as the woman concentrated for only a minute before putting his focus on Miroku. "Miroku, we got about five minutes." He told him as he walked the short distance from the back of the helm deck to the front where Miroku rested looking over the railing. "Every ready?"

"Yep." Miroku nodded as he motioned down to the crew. "Just take a look."

Inuyasha grunted and looked down at the crew who were already prepared with weapons in hand as they yelled randomly and shook with anticipation. "Everything's fallin' into place." He grunted as he reached for one of the guns at his side mentally counting how many bullets he had on his person at the moment. "—_two revolvers each with six—so twelve plus the singles_," He touched the four guns that remained underneath his jacket, each able to fire one bullet a piece. "_Twenty—twenty bullets and then_," He fingered the saber he had actually bothered to put on for once. "_I'm not a big fan of using it but I guess I could_." He closed his eyes in thought. "_But claws are so much easier_."

"Otou-san?" Miroku whispered in a hushed voice causing Inuyasha to drop the saber and glance at him.

"What?"

"I have fifteen rounds on me." Miroku's muffled voice caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch in order to hear. "How many do you have?"

"Twenty." The Captain supplied easily with a shrug.

"Good." Miroku grunted out as he licked his lips faintly his eyes studying the ship as it came towards them. "That should be plenty."

"It should but just in case—," Inuyasha paused and motioned towards the saber at Miroku's side. "Keep that sword on you." He gave him a narrowed glare as he flicked a finger towards Miroku's shoulder. "I know you'll have some trouble fighting with your messed up shoulder but its better safe and in a little pain than dead."

"Don't worry about it." Miroku shrugged off the concern easily. "My shoulder feels fine—has for days now."

Inuyasha winced at the words but knew he had no choice but to listen to his son regardless of his own thoughts on the subject. Miroku was far too old for Inuyasha to babysit like a child—if the man thought he was fine then Inuyasha had to believe he was fine.

"Captain?" Sango's voice came from behind them and both men turned to look at their current navigator. "They're getting close enough to fire." She supplied as she glanced behind them at the ship that was now truly way too close to them.

"Two minutes." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. "I'll give the signal and then you help Sango ram 'em."

"No problem." Miroku nodded as he came to stand next to Sango casually not wanting to make it look like he might be there for a particular reason.

The men on the lower decks began to get anxious, the sound of mumbling and discourse causing Inuyasha to stifle a snarl. "Steady!" He yelled down at the men as he turned towards the ship that was on their trail watching as a man standing on the helm only about fifty or so feet away from his current location began to wave.

"My name." The man yelled while taking off his hat revealing bright red hair tied back by a little blue bow at the nap of his neck, which shifted in the slight breeze. "Is Captain George Duff—."

Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker at the last name.

"Of his majesties fine Naval force—I implore you sir pirate." He bowed his head as he continued to hold his hat to his chest looking every bit the professional gentleman as he raised back up and looked Inuyasha directly in the eye. "To surrender and be sent to trail for the atrocities you've committed against the crown."

The men on Inuyasha's ship immediately began to howl with laughter at the fox Captain's words but hushed quickly when Inuyasha raised his hand in a silent command to be quiet.

"My name is Captain Inuyasha of the ship Shikuro," Inuyasha called out loudly so the other demon could hear him just as well as he had. "I do not wish to hurt you." He said the well rehearsed lines knowing they were the truth, he never really wished to hurt anyone but that didn't mean he couldn't if need be. "We are in need of supplies and have chosen your ship to fill the role of cupboard." He joked smiling as his own men snickered loudly, even Miroku and Sango. "If you do not resist no one will die."

He put his hands behind his back at that point holding up all five fingers for only Sango and Miroku to see. Carefully, he put down his thumb—

"Captain Inuyasha?" The fox yelled back as the ship continued to gain as Inuyasha put down his pointer finger. "What lie is this, the dreaded pirate Captain Inuyasha never comes this far into the Atlantic?" The fox demon laughed loudly along with the navy crew. "Still—you are a pirate and because of that—," He paused and Inuyasha put down his middle finger slowly. "You'll have to die!"

"Why do you always resist!" Inuyasha called back as he licked his lips watching the ship coming up at their side. "Almost—." He whispered to himself as he heard the familiar clinking of cannons preparing to fire both from his ship and the navy one. "One more second." He whispered as the other vessel's nose came in line with the very back of his own ship—he dropped his ring finger down. "_One more_." He gritted his teeth before his eyes widened taking in the other ship as its first cannon came in line with them. "Now!" He yelled and dropped the pinky finger at the same time, grasping the rail as Sango and Miroku both yanked hard on the wheel sending them into the other ship.

"Hard to larboard!"

He heard Captain Duff scream hysterically having never experienced such a seemingly suicidal trap.

"Hard to larboard!"

He screamed again as his men practically fell over themselves to get out of the way of the quickly turning ship. Inuyasha smirked from his spot on the railing, holding on as they swung around his eyes practically glowing with fire as he watched the ship turn right into their trap.

-break-

Kagome grabbed desperately onto anything that would hold her down below, her brow knitting tightly as the ship swung around. "What the hell?" She yelled out as Shippo grabbed onto her jacket holding onto her for dear life as his tiny voice squeaked.

"What's goin' on, Kagome?" He asked desperately as he climbed up her arm to her shoulders grabbing hold of her around the neck as he looked at the room in panic watching as glasses fell and some weapons came unsecured from the wall. "What's the Captain thinkin'?"

"I don't know!" Kagome admitted honestly as she held onto the bed tightly, it wouldn't move she knew from experience. "_He must have nailed them down_." She thought absently as looked out the windows at the back of the cabin at the ship that had come up beside them. "_Are we trying to hit them or something?_"

The small fox kit held on tightly to Kagome as his tiny tail puffed up like a scared cats. "Why would he turn like 'hat?" The kit's teeth chattered together with fear as his tiny hands barely managed to hold onto Kagome tight enough to keep himself from flying across the room.

"I'm not sure." Kagome grumbled just before the ship hit something and hit something hard. Everything jarred from the impact and Kagome gasped as she lost her footing falling flat on her bottom. "Ow!" She cried out as she saw white from the bruising sensation.

"Kagome!" Shippo held onto her neck tighter looking absolutely petrified as little tears of pain welled in her eyes. "Are ya 'kay?"

"Don't worry," She mumbled even as she kept her eyes closed and winced from the already forming bruise. "I'll be fine." Opening her eyes in surprise she looked through the room amazed that their weren't more things askew than just some papers that had scattered, weapons, and the one or two broken glasses the Captain used from rum.

The ship slowed down even more as she spoke and twisted back the other direction causing Kagome to raise her eyes upwards in question.

"We're turning back?" She shifted herself onto her hands and knees, the bow still clutched tightly in her fingers, before she crawled across the floor thinking it far wiser to stay down than risk standing and falling again. Coming towards the windowsill she pulled herself up on the small edge and glanced outside to her right where the navy ship stood completely still with its sails still opened. "That's odd." She whispered mainly to herself as she furrowed her brows. "_Why isn't it moving?_"

"What's odd?" Shippo whispered as he turned and looked towards the ship outside his tiny head turning to the side. "'hat 'hip," He pointed with one hand while the other held onto the fabric of her jacket tightly. "Why ain't it movin'?"

"Hm—," Kagome narrowed her eyes scanning their surroundings taking in the islands that she could actually make out from the back windows of the ship. "_It's kind of like the mouth of the Mississippi_." She thought to herself. "_Only those were sandbars, sandbars we could have run aground on if we weren't careful_." She bit her lip as she began to draw a slow conclusion. "We're surrounded by islands, right?" She whispered rhetorically even though Shippo answered.

"Yeah—," Shippo frowned darkly his tiny claws starting to dig into her skin as he held onto her. "'Hat's a dangerous place ta be on a ship," He told her as he looked up at her face. "Ya might run up on ta beach sand."

Kagome's eyes widened at the information and she gasped. "That's what it was!" She exclaimed as the sudden sound of a million angry men yelling all at once filled the air. "He ran them aground."

"Really?" Shippo's small tail swooshed back and forth as he looked out the window watching as the navy men on the other ship brought out guns and swords alike as they prepared for the onslaught of pirate men.

"What a good strategy." Kagome commented before covering her mouth and berating herself on rating the techniques used in this affair. It was not that she still disapproved of this sort of thing but, at the same time, it seemed hypocritical to be all for it when she was supposed to be a hinderer of violence.

"It reawy was." Shippo agreed as he held onto her tightly.

A loud thundering from outside her window made Kagome wince and hold onto the small child tightly with one hand while the other clutched her boy. "_What's going on?_" She thought as she looked out at the ship as the air outside filled with the loud battle cry of several hundred men. "_They're charging?_"

"They're startin' Kagome!" Shippo cried as he pointed out the glass pane drawing Kagome away from her thoughts. "They're gettin' ready ta jump onta the other vessel."

"Really?" Kagome mumbled as she looked out the window as well, watching as the first wave of pirate's met navy men. Her hands shook as she witnessed the spectacle part of her feeling nervous and another part of her feeling a little excited.

-break-

Back outside the ship, Inuyasha stood balanced easily on the railing of the helm's deck with his arms crossed over his chest. The dog demon snickered as he watched his demon crewmen jump across the small gap between the two boats easily while the humans put down a small gang plank connecting the two ships, "_There's something to be said of being a demon_." He told himself as the first telltale sounds of swords clashing with other swords met his ears.

His sharp eyes turned to the movement watching as his men attacked the lower ranking navy crewman; their swords being favored over their guns simply because guns were slightly less predictable than swords. You never knew when a gun might backfire or not even fire at all, a sword on the other hand, whether dull or chipped, always inflicted damage: making a fight with a sword overall a lot safer.

The distinctive sound of sword meeting flesh caused his ears to twitch on his head and his eyes to dart towards the first of his crewmen to draw blood. The rapier had sunk into the leg of a small insignificant rat demon causing the creature to hiss and jump backwards, flipping over his head and landing with a snarl before readying his own sword for a hit. Inuyasha's human crewman who had inflicted the injury merely smiled and raised his rapier to the rat's face in challenge.

"Just incapacitatehim Matthew." Inuyasha commanded the human crewman in question under his breath. "I know you want ta do more but just knock him out you know the rules." He grumbled to himself as he watched the human get what he called the killing glint in his eye. He knew the glint well, he felt it whenever his demon blood started to come to the surface—, "_Fuck I feel it now_." He thought as he inhaled deeply through his nose to calm himself.

"_Blood_." The demon whispered softly in the back of his head. "_Fight—Kill_."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat and shook his head quickly. "_It's a long standing tradition that we only kill when necessary and now's not necessary." _He told the demon inside of him sternly._ "Especially with Kagome on board._" The mention of the woman the demon saw as its mate immediately cooled its predatorial heat: at least for now.

The sudden movement of the rat demon who had been wounded brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Quickly, the rat jabbed his sword towards Matthew who blocked it easily before slashing forward nearly catching the demon again only to have him lean ever so slightly backwards and dodge. With another hiss the rat jumped forward sending a hasty slash towards the human attempting to slice him from shoulder to naval. Matthew was too fast however, and blocked the slashing motion with a quick raise of his own rapier.

Catching the rat demon's blade against the rapier he allowed himself to quickly take a step forward the blade of his sword dragging against the blade of the rat demon's sword all the way up until sword hilt met sword hilt. The sound of the metal swords scraping against each other made Inuyasha's ears practically bleed as Matthew successfully stifled the rat demon's blade.

With the sword incapacitated the human took his free hand and actually dared to grab the rat demons sword wielding wrist twisting it. In the rat demons shock, he dropped the blade and the human smirked as he finished the navy crewman off by elbowing him hard in the throat. The rat coughed up blood, instantly falling to his knees as Inuyasha's human crewman jumped over his body and headed for his next opponent.

"_Nice work_." Inuyasha smirked even as he itched to join the fight but a deeply rooted instinct nailed his feet down to the railing he was balanced on. Briefly, he looked over his shoulder at Miroku who was standing next to Sango watching as well. "_Damn it—_," He turned away from his son. The demon in him knew that Miroku was in no position to fight because of his leg and shoulder (regardless of what the boy would have him believe) and thus he found himself unable to move. "_I can't leave him unguarded._" He dug his claws into his arms puncturing his jacket in the process. "_No matter how badly I want to fight I gotta keep an eye on him_." He licked his lips as his thoughts turned to the other instinctual cargo below his feet. "_And her_."

Growling low in his throat Inuyasha bent his ears all the way back on his head as he turned his attention back to the fighting at hand. One of his demon crewman, Julio, was currently fighting bare fisted against two navy swordsmen—something that normally would have been viewed as suicidal—but for this demon wasn't problematic at all. After all, he was an armadillo demon whom Inuyasha had met in Brazil a number of years ago. In Inuyasha's experience the man was practically unpierceable having never once received a knife wound because of the strange scale armor that covered his back, sides, head, tail, legs, arms, hands, and ears.

"_I'm surprised he's actually awake though,_ _nocturnal guy he is_." Inuyasha thought absently as he watched Julio's mocking smirk as he reached forward with armored palms and grabbed the human navy crewman's sword bare handed before punching him solidly in the jaw. "Ouch." Inuyasha winced but smiled none the less as he watched the navy man fall to the ground knocked instantly unconscious.

Behind Julio, the other navy crewman snarled in response and jabbed his sword forward towards the Armadillo's back. Upon making contact with the man however, the sword shattered much to the horror of the navy officer in question.

"Dumb ass." Inuyasha grunted as Julio turned around and kneed the man in the stomach without thought before slamming his elbow into the back of his skull as he fell forward. "Didn't stand a chance." Inuyasha's amusement was cut short however, as a shadow came to fall over Julio—a insanely large shadow. "What the hell?" His ears twitched on his head as he turned his eyes in the direction of the navy vessel's helm only to freeze. "Holy shit."

Standing to its full height of nearly seven, no, closer to eight feet was the bear demon he hadn't been able to identify before. He was gigantic, with hands the size of Inuyasha's head and a foot the size of Inuyasha's thigh. He had removed the hat on his head revealing strange short white fur that covered his entire face, neck, and arms. Currently, he was unbuttoning his navy uniform carefully with his two large clawed hands revealing that same hair to gather around his torso also. The claws themselves gleamed in the sunlight appearing to be the size of Inuyasha's palms if not bigger.

"What the hell?" He heard Sango whispered with horror edging in her voice from behind him as the bear removed its shirt and bared its canines—they were easily as long as Inuyasha's middle finger.

"It's fur—it's white." Miroku whispered pointing out the one none terrifying thing about the bear as Inuyasha looked on nearly frozen. "A polar bear?"

"No." The Captain whispered with wide eyes as he dropped his crossed arms to his sides unable to even comprehend the monstrous demon that was now starting towards the stairs the fox Captain commanding his movements softly. "A Kermode—," He let the name slip from his mouth. "I've never even fucking seen one." He shook his head as his palm's started to sweat and his heart started to race not with fear but with anticipation. "Just heard the stories."

"Are they dangerous?" Sango whispered as she watched the bear mount the stairs of the helm's deck Captain Duff smirking as if knowing that all hell was about to break loose.

"They're black bears." Inuyasha said hastily as every hair on the back of his head stood on end. "A weird species of them that has white fur ta throw you off—so at the moment yes, he's pretty damn dangerous." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight of the bear demon raising one of its large claws above its head not even bothering with a sword or gun before it smacked its paw right into Julio sending the demon flying into the mast of the navy vessel with a sickening crack. "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed and without another word bent his knees as low as they could go.

"Otou-san!" Miroku yelled concern deeply edged in his voice.

Inuyasha ignored him however, his eyes focused on his fallen friend and crewman. The demon inside of him snarled angrily at the sight of the man he had never once seen hurt laying unconscious on the deck. "Fucker!" He yelled before springing forward towards the other ship. His body sailed through the air catching the Kermode demon's eye as it turned its large body right towards Inuyasha's its deep black eyes shining with expectation as the dog demon landed right in front of him, adrenaline fueling his every step.

The Kermode snarled the second he saw the Captain's feet touchdown and brought his giant clawed hands up by his head before slamming them down rapidly towards Inuyasha's head. With springs practically located in the balls of his feet Inuyasha jumped just before the giant paw could hit him the same way it had Julio moments before.

Landing in a crotched position Inuyasha instantly sprung forward brandishing his claws to slash at the large heavy hand that had yet to move. "_You're way too big to move as fast as I can_." Inuyasha thought as he started to bring his clawed hand down to hit the large fur covered forearm. "_That's every bear demons down fall!"_ He smiled as he came within inches of slashing the bear before his expression turned to that of horrified astonishment as he watched the bear's large clawed hand move with speed it shouldn't have been capable of right towards his head. "Shit!" Inuyasha barely had time to say before he flipped himself sideways so his legs came in contact with the arm instead of his face.

He bent his knees as the bear's arm made contact with his feet and allowed himself to push off alleviating all of the deadly force that should have killed him or at the very least knocked him unconscious.

The fox demon standing at the helm laughed as Inuyasha jumped. "Do your best dog." The fox yelled at him from his position of safety. "Mr. Henry has never lost!"

Inuyasha growled not saying a word as he looked upwards at the direction he was flying. Noticing one of the low hanging boom's of the mast he smirked and grabbed for it digging his claws into the wood to stop his momentum before throwing himself upwards in a move fitting of many gymnast. Coming to stand on his feet on top of the tall mast, Inuyasha looked down below at the bear demon with wide eyes as the man in question smirked.

"You no hope." He spoke his accent that of a native who had been taught the queen's English. "Come—embrace death dog!"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and clutched his hands into a tight fist as his mind raced. "_This guy—shit—he's a lot bigger than me and fast, I gotta make a plan_." The dog demon thought as he studied the other demon who, despite his size, could move swiftly: something that was nearly impossible. "_I can keep up with him now that I know but—how to get him? A gun or sword ain't gonna penetrate a bear's skin—I gotta use my claws_." Inuyasha told himself as he inhaled sharply knowing what he had to do. "_And my brain—bears aren't smart and I can use that against him."_ Closing his eyes for only a second he allowed himself to calm his mind. "_This ain't gonna be easy_." He opened them once again and snarled at the bear. "_But I know I can do it_."

The bear below him roared loud causing the other men on the ship to freeze as their own instincts told them to cower with fear. The scent and feel of a demonic aura this stong wafting to their noses making them bristle with both terror and anticipation. "Come at me Dog!" The Kermode yelled as his white fur stood on end and he brought his paw like hands up towards his face ready to strike.

"Just remember." Inuyasha screamed down at him as he bent his knees once more and opened his mouth to show off his fangs. "You asked for it!" With those last words Inuyasha jumped into the air flipping forward twice before pulling his fist back to his head, the bear demon right below him as he fell back to the deck using the momentum of his fall to generate more power.

The bear lifted a huge paw ready to smash it into Inuyasha's body only to watch in confusion as the dog turned his body around heading towards him feet first suddenly. "What—." He started to say right as both boot covered feet hit him smack in the face knocking out one sharp tooth upon impact.

The crew of the Shikuro cheered as they watched the bear demon's neck snap to the side as the dog demon Captain used the contact's leverage to push himself away from the bear. Inuyasha landed a few feet away crotched down before springing forward towards his opponent using the bear's shock to his advantage. Almost seeming to fly, he brought his hand back to his face before sending it flying right towards the bear demon's gut hitting the man before he had recovered from the surprise kick to the face. The bear demon's eyes bugged out upon contact and it spat, both blood and spit landing on Inuyasha's head as the dog demon pulled back his other hand and hit the man again, and again, and again as hard as he possibly could.

The bear demon howled and jumped backwards the sudden shift of his girth actually causing the ship itself to lean away from the island it had run aground on and more towards the water. The tilt caused many of the men to gasp in horror and grab onto anything they could to prevent falling in the shallow waters.

Inuyasha felt his balance nearly upset from the shift but years of experience kept him up right as Captain Duff's voice rang in his head.

"What are you waiting for you stupid fucking bear!" The fox Captain commanded his eyes red hot with rage. "Fucking kill him Henry!"

The bear demon shook its great head and came back to itself with a vicious howl before charging Inuyasha again. The shift in his weight throwing the ship back onto the embankment once again sending several men overboard into the shallows as others attempted desperately to maintain their balance.

Inuyasha felt his body shift and winced internally as he tried to command every muscle in his legs to lock and keep him in place. "_Damn it!_" He groused as a large clawed hand came right towards him and he jumped back dodging it just barely, some of the hairs of his bangs shimmering as they flew away from his head. "_That was close_." He thought before another clawed hand came towards his face. Hastily, he ducked this one nearly marring his cheek before another one came and he gasped throwing himself up in the air so the clawed hand swept under his legs. "_Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ He chanted in his head as he tried to find an opening between the two slashing hands bobbing and jumping in order to not be decapitated.

"Captain the rail!" One of his men suddenly yelled from somewhere to his left and Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he realized he had unwittingly lead himself into a corner.

"_Shit!_" He panicked as he felt his back actually touch the railing his hands falling backwards to grip it as the Kermode smirked and snarled all at once preparing to take off his head. Mind racing Inuyasha clutched the wooden rails with all his might and pushed himself sideways right before the claw hit him. The sound of wood breaking filled the air as Inuyasha breathed a quick sigh of relief from his spot now beside the bear. Bringing a hand back to his head he sent it flying into the bear's face catching the man on the temple before raising one of his legs up to kick him soundly in the stomach causing the other demon to double over.

"Bastard!" The bear gasped as he clutched his stomach with one hand while bringing the other up to his face appearing to be touching his already blackening temple. "I'll kill you."

"I'd like ta see ya try!" Inuyasha snarled right before the hand that had been reaching towards the bear's temple turned a well played trick and sailed right into his face.

The sensation of flying backwards was one Inuyasha had experienced before but this time was somewhat different. His eyes were opened seeing the blue sky above his head mixed with the color of strange black cobwebs as his mind struggled not to lose consciousness. He heard the scream of Sango, of Miroku, and the muffled scream of someone else he should have recognized right before his body hit the ground sliding against the wood of the deck before his head smashed into the railing all the way on the other side of the navy vessel, a good fifty feet away from where he had been standing only moments before.

"_Ow_." He thought vaguely as he felt the blood dip on his face. "_I'm gonna feel that tomorrow_." He managed to think even as his brain barely connected with his words.

The laughter of the fox Captain and bear hit his ears and Inuyasha tried to force his eyes opened but found himself unable. "Had enough?" The fox Captain yelled sounding close by.

"_No_." Inuyasha tried to speak but found the words stuck in his head as his hands began to shake. "_Something's wrong_." He told himself as his mind grew fuzzy but not with unconsciousness. "_What's happening?_" He wondered as his body began to pulse something deep inside of him snarling at the top its lungs. He felt the blood in his veins actually stop dead. "_What the fuck?"_ He wondered before somewhere inside of him a voice spoke.

"_Leave this to me hanyou_." It said low and dangerous, the voice one that Inuyasha had heard a million times but not this clear.

"_What?_" Inuyasha tried to question before his mind went completely blank.

-break-

Back on the Shikuro, Kagome watched in horror as the Captain laid his body nearly hanging off the other ship as blood dripped over the side from his temple. "_Oh god_." She felt her mind freeze in disbelief. "_He's not moving._" She realized as she watched the bear demon that had hit him start to move towards Inuyasha just as the fox demon Captain came down the stairs. "Inuyasha!" She felt her heart hammer in her chest as she looked out at Inuyasha with wide eyed terror. "Move." She whispered the command as tears formed in her eyes—he wasn't moving.

"He's hurt reawy bad!" Shippo cried from beside her the tears on his face salty and large. "Kagome whatda we do?" He questioned as he grabbed onto her sleeve and practically shook her as he looked between her and the unmoving Captain. "He's not movin,' why's he not movin'!"

"Someone do something." Kagome commanded as her hands shook and her voice grew raspy. "Miroku—Sango—someone—anyone." She felt her lips tremble as she clutched the bow in her hand tightly bringing it to her chest before her brilliant grey eyes widened with understanding. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the bow her mind realizing for the first time that she could do something.

Without thinking, she pushed Shippo away from herself knocking the kit flat on the ground as she turned heel and ran towards the door.

"Kagome?" Shippo yelled from behind her barely overcoming his shock as the girl raced away from him with a speed that would have made any demon proud. "Don't, ya can't, yer justa human!" He cried as he scampered after her. "Ta Captain made me promise!" He yelled but she didn't listen as she clutched her bow tightly to her chest and hit the door full force barely turning the handle to open it as she dashed outside.

She moved without thought or reason, the sight of his body laying there dripping blood pushing her as a panic settled in her stomach. "_He can't die."_ She thought irrationally as she came to stand on the deck of the Shikuro looking around her desperately for any method of reaching the other ship. "_It's just like before with the Cherokee—he was so pale—so weak—I can't see him like that, that's not him!"_ Her mind raced as she came to see a plank that the human crew had put down between the two ships—it was the only one that hadn't fallen when the bear's shifting weight had tilted the other vessel.

Without thought of terror or even acknowledging a childhood fear of heights, Kagome rushed towards the planks crossing them with ease. She jumped down on the other side none of the crewmen even bothering to look at her, all their eyes focused on the place Inuyasha had fallen. Confused, Kagome turned her eyes to the Captain only to freeze as she saw his standing form.

"_He's standing_." Relief filled her very core before it plummeted to her feet. "_Something's wrong_." She told herself as she looked at the man's back a strange aura coming from him that she had never once seen even a hint of: it was a deep blood red that seemed to surround him, encompasses him. "_It's almost—,"_ She felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end as she took a step back. "_It feels so angry, almost evil_." She ventured to say having never thought she would ever associate those words with him but as she looked at his back, watched him as he took a slow almost staggering step forward, it felt appropriate.

She watched horrified as he slowly raised his head, revealing blood red eyes and dark blue pupils that scanned the petrified crew that surrounded him. The strips of color on his cheeks, the markings of a long dead father, shone jagged.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered her knees feeling weak as she held the bow a little tighter. "What happened to you?"

The demonic Inuyasha didn't notice it's mate standing behind it. It's red eyes only able to see the fox Captain and bear demon who were both frozen before it. "Enough." It whispered out as its longer fangs glistened with spit and blood. "You're mine." It spoke firmly as it growled low in his throat the air around it seeming to grow denser with its deadly mood.

With speed impossible to any other breed aboard the ship it sprung forward with a loud growl sending its longer claws downwards right towards the fox's body. It hit the fox dead in the shoulder, causing the shoulder blade to literally disconnect from the rest of the demon Captain's body. Kagome nearly vomited at the sight of blood pouring from the opened wound as the arm of the fox demon flew, landing several hundred feet away, limp and useless.

"Ahhhhhh!" The Captain yelled as he fell to his knees, clutching the spot where his blood poured. "Aaaw—ahhh—awwww." He screamed wildly as he felt bile raise in his own throat as panicked and frightened eyes looked at his unattached limb with disbelief.

The demon bear beside the fox snarled and turned on the demonic Inuyasha raising a clawed hand prepared to strike. Before he could even think about it however, the demon moved with speed that rivaled even sound, hitting the bear solidly in the gut sending the demon reeling backwards doubled over in much the same way the bear had done to the half demon Inuyasha earlier.

"Hum." The demonic Inuyasha grunted lightly as it brought its clawed hand up to its face licking at the bloodied nails absently. "Demon's of the navy." It mumbled its voice low and deadly as it shook its head slowly from side to side. "You've forgotten your very nature, haven't you?" It dropped the stained hand to its side and looked straight at the other Captain.

The demon fox stared on, his eyes showing complete and utter dread. "You," Captain Duff said as he stared at Inuyasha, his eyes seeming to come to a state of complete understanding. "You weren't lying, you're Captain Inuyasha." His demonic pupils dilated in his own shock. "The Captain Inuyasha—not a fake like we see sometimes but real—for real."

"The Captain Inuyasha?" The crew began to whisper the name going tense as they backed up knowing better than to be near a demon of this caliber. This was not an ordinary pirate, this was legend, a scary legend that all navy men talked about in tavern's late at night. This was their death sentence personified yet standing right in front of them.

Kagome heard the whispered but ignored them as she studied Inuyasha instead, watching him with complete trepidation. "_Oh my dear sweet lord_." She felt as her knees shook. "_This isn't him—who is this man?_" She wasn't sure if she was in denial or was right to think the man before her wasn't the man she knew.

"If only you hadn't resisted." The demonic Inuyasha told the navy Captain, its voice dark. "I wouldn't have had to come out." It stepped forward closer to the man its eyes blazing. "The half demon told you no one would die—as long as you didn't resist" It spat the words almost violently. "All you had to do was simply go along with everything." It stopped and growled low in the back of its throat, the sound known to every demon there, it meant simply: Prepare to die. "Tell me." Its voice was thick as it looked at the man in the most petrifying way anyone on board that ship had ever seen: as if it felt no remorse or care in all this world. "Do you have something to live for?"

Kagome stared at the Captain with eyes widen as his words broke into her mind. "What's wrong with him," She whispered as she watched the Captain stalk towards the man, awaiting his answer, those claws poised at his sides, his face lacking any expression: no desire, no happiness, no pleasure, not even hatred, just blank and scary. It was scarier than any face she had ever seen not because of its quality but because it was Inuyasha's face and it was expressionless. She had never once seen his face expressionless, he was always vibrant and lively, pitifully sad sometimes, or outrageously angry at others but never blank like this. "_Where—_," She found the words forming in her mind as her own aura started to pick up just a little stronger. "_Where did Inuyasha go?_"

"Kagome, oh my god Miroku Kagome's on the ship!"

She heard Sango's voice calling to her from the helm's deck but she ignored it. "_This man, is this Inuyasha, is this the pirate Captain Inuyasha?" _She wondered if this was what she hadn't seen yet, if this was what Inuyasha's really was, yet someone she knew that was a life. "_No_ _this—this isn't the real him."_ She felt something in her chest tighten and coil. "_This isn't the man I know_."

"Please," The fox Captain held onto his arm blood running between his fingers as his face grew more and more pale as he lost more and more blood. "Please, I have a family, I have to live for my children."

The demonic Inuyasha took a deep breath, its nose twitching and then it looked honestly disappointed as if its faith in humanity had suddenly died. "You had to lie." It said as it had the audacity to smirk before it raised its hand above its head.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she watched the gesture, "_He's going to kill him, his answer wasn't right_." Her heart beat picked up in her chest moving so quickly and loudly that she was sure the Captain could hear it from his spot some ten or so feet in front of her with his back turned. "_This_ _isn't right—none of this—he can't! The real Inuyasha wouldn't do this."_

Somewhere behind her she heard Sango yell her name again, much closer this time. "Kagome, get the hell back over here!"

She closed her eyes as Sango's words filled her head. "This isn't him." She whispered as images of Inuyasha filled her head. She saw him dancing, heard him singing, laughing, telling stories and quoting Shakespeare Milton, playing Sonata's, symphonies just for her. "He doesn't want to do this." She opened her eyes and blinked back tears as his boyish face smiling up at her filled her mind. He was handsome and sweet and caring and kind if not a little rough around the edges. "No." She whispered just as she saw the glint of his claws preparing to strike above his head. The image of his smile, the sound of his voice as he said her name.

"_Kagome_."

She heard that soft baritone.

_"I could play for you, anything you want."_

She felt the tears in her eyes overflow as she saw his smiling face proud, boyish, and absolutely charming.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed so loud that every demon jumped in response as they watched her lung forward on sturdy feet.

The demon in question turned and looked at her its eyes barely registering what was happening as, to the shock of everyone (Sango, Miroku, the fox and bear demon, the crew of the Shikuro, the crew of the navy ship, Inuyasha, and herself), she threw her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest clutching his body tightly to her own refusing to let go.

"I won't let you kill him." She forced out as she held onto him tightly a small nagging voice in her head telling her how dangerous this was; that this wasn't the eighteen year old Inuyasha she knew; that this wasn't the one that played the violin, that sang so beautifully; that this was the dreaded pirate, this was the man who would sooner kill you than talk to you, this was a dangerous demon—out for blood. "_That's a lie!_" She felt her inner voice yell back knowing that was true. This person right in front of her was Inuyasha and nothing more. "Please," She whispered softly into his chest as she allowed her tears to permeate the clothe. "He said he has a family."

The demonic Captain stood stiffly as it felt its mate hold onto it with her delicate small arms that were attempting to wrap around it and hold it in place. "_Mate_." It thought just as the part of him that was human pushed to the surface as well. "_Kagome!_" The human in it called even as the demon strained to remain in control. "He's lying." The demon told its mate as it growled low in its throat the other demons around her recognizing the noise as one that meant it was angry with its mate.

Kagome opened her eyes seeing nothing but his red clad chest as his words filled her. "But—." Her voice was soft. "Is that a good reason to kill someone?" She whispered as she felt her tears slip from her eyes. "Wouldn't that—isn't that just fighting for blood." She looked up at him maintaining a straight face as she looked at the blood red eyes and marked cheeks. "For no reason? Isn't it just creating more hate?"

"_Listen to her!_" The human inside the demonic Inuyasha yelled as Kagome's voice penetrated his head.

"Please," She whispered so low that she was sure only he could hear her. "I know you don't want to do this." She told him even as her voice broke.

It growled low in its throat the rumbling actually loud enough for Kagome to feel. "I have to do this." It told her honestly. "It's who I am—it is my reputation."

"I know." She said softly once more. "Blame me if you need the excuse." She told him as she held onto him tighter not daring to let go. "No one would question you: after all, to them I'm your woman—." She said the words even though they felt very strange in her mouth. "All men understand pleasing a woman every once and a while right?"

The demon's eyes widened the human inside of it practically shocked with its own delight as the demon at the surface growled low: pleased. "_She called herself—she said_." It gulped over and over for almost a full ten seconds as its instincts nearly went out of control. It felt his heart hammer in its chest as it looked down at her beautiful grey eyes feeling the sudden urge rip her shirt and lick its mark that rested ever so delicately against the flesh of her shoulder.

"Please_—_please Inuyasha?"

Her voice broke into its own mind and it growled low again in its throat as the human inside of it spoke carefully. "_Let me back in control—you've done enough_." The human in its heart reasoned. "_You cut the Captain's arm, he's not gonna resist anymore—let me back in control so I can take care of her._" The demon closed its eyes and inhaled deeply as the calming presence of Kagome made its control even harder to maintain. "Fine." It told the human half of itself and sighed before looking down at Kagome with a soft gentle growl. "Mate." It whispered in a sexy breath.

Kagome felt a shudder run down her spine as the demon lowered its head and gently licked her chin in possibly the most exotic way she could ever recall being touched.

"For you." It whispered and then closed its eyes releasing all control.

Kagome felt the change in energy instantly and watched amazed as the red aura dissipated replaced by the normal feel of Inuyasha she had grown accustomed too. Her eyes widened in shock when suddenly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"_My god_." He thought to himself as he breathed in her scent not even believing what had just happened. "_What the fuck? My demon__—_it's never talked before_." _He felt the panic in his heart grow at the very idea as he held Kagome even tighter burying his face in her hair._ "It's never had that much power, that much control of itself._" He inhaled her essence of lilies and the sea feeling so relieved that he was back with her. "_Even with Manten, it couldn't speak, it didn't have enough control of my body to, I think._" He shuddered at the thought. "_This time though, it controlled everything my voice, my actions, my thoughts____—_it could've done anything and I would've been powerless—shit—what if it," He pulled away from Kagome slightly and looked at her with deep dark golden eyes. "_What if it didn't recognize her? Thank god_," He shook his head as he brought one hand up to gently touch the mark on her shoulder, nearly shuddering when he heard her little gasp from the touch. "_With this the demon knew who she was and it didn't hurt her." _He exhaled slowly, he knew that his demon side didn't have a great deal of control when it came to the crew or Miroku and Sango but for some reason it did with Kagome. It had complete control, it recognized her—probably because of the mark. "_Best decision I ever made_." He told himself as he tried desperately to control his own shaking as he pulled Kagome tighter. "Kagome." He whispered so softly that Kagome barely heard him. "Thank goodness you're safe."

Her eyes fluttered at his words and she started to say something before he shook his head and looked away towards the still bleeding demon on the deck's floor.

"This is my bitch." He said with his eyes golden and his expression lively once more. "She's not one for the sight of your disgusting blood." He gently rubbed Kagome's back with one hand while the other bloodied one pointed at her. "You should thank her for that." His voice echoed loudly as he growled and held Kagome to him tighter. "She's the only reason you're still alive." The fox looked ready to vomit as Inuyasha flicked the blood from his claws easily and turned around to look out at his men. "Men—Miroku will help you gather supplies, load them on the ship." He commanded his voice still sounding raspy but less and less demonic with each breath. "And let's get the fuck out of here."

Kagome didn't even wince at the curse as she held on tight to the Captain feeling so thankful that she had been right—.

-break-

Mrs. Dresmont sat in her only rocking chair, gently pushing off the floor with her feet as she held a small handkerchief in her lap, embroidering it with surprisingly steady hands even as her daughter's name began to form underneath them with every little stitch. Slowly, her hand came to a stop as she studied the beautiful blue cursive that made up Kagome's name her eyes flinching back tears as she looked at the wave like pattern she had started to create. It had taken her hours to create the design, which she had to draw out by hand since she had never seen anyone make one even remotely similar before.

The letter K was curved on the left hand side and done in a complicated pattern of alternating shades of blue, white, and tan looking like the surf as it rushes from the sea. As it went across through the A, G and E the letters grew darker and darker flowing through every shade of blue Elizabeth could think to have dyed. They were beautiful shades ranging from the crystal quality of the Caribbean's water to the dark almost black quality of the Atlantics or at least what color she assumed it to be. It had been many years since her crossing from England to Jamaica but she was pretty sure she remembered the ocean being a rather unique color of blackened blue.

The middle aged woman sighed as she fingered the beautiful ocean she had created for her daughter. Her heart grew heavy in her chest as she watched that sea woven into Kagome's very name. It almost looked as if it was lapping against the edges of the white clothe that hosted it, it almost looked real. Elizabeth smiled sadly, knowing it was perhaps her best work but a work her daughter might never see. With a sigh she looked above the name at the already completed ship she had designed from her mind's eye as well.

It was plain compared to the embroidered name but somehow Elizabeth knew Kagome would have liked it. Even as a child Kagome had loved everything there was to do with ships and now that she was currently residing on one she was sure she would love them even more—even if it was a pirate's ship.

"Chérie." The woman whispered fondly into the afternoon sunlight as she lifted her head from the embroidery in her lap and looked out the window. The white curtains moved with the sea breeze and she smiled ever so faintly enjoying the feel on her skin just as a knock from the other room brought her back to herself. "I wonder who zat could be?" She whispered to herself and stood setting her needle work down gently on the chair before walking out of her parlor towards the front door.

Her soft green dress swooshed around her feet as she moved, one hand holding up the edge gently as she walked with dainty steps towards the door. It was all proper and for show—even though there was no one there to see. Coming to stand by the door she moved a delicate hand towards the handle and gently opened it while bowing her head appropriately and adverting her eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Dresmont." The man said on the other side of the door before she could even try to say hello.

"Mr. Hojo?" She raised her head and smiled faintly as she looked into the warm brown eyes of Mr. Hojo. "'ow good to see you, you are Little Eri's 'usband, yes?" She bowed again even as she spoke familiarly and opened the door wider motioning with her head gently. "Come in, s'il Vous plaît." She finished the sentence using the French word for 'please' without thought but the English born Hojo merely smiled having known the woman for several years—he had once been a playmate of her daughter's after all.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay." The boy smiled gently at the older woman feeling distinctly uncomfortable around her as he always did. It was not that he disliked the woman but growing up he had often watched as she had systematically torn down her gentle daughter. It had angered him back then: watching as the cheery sea loving girl was forced to live a life of propriety, especially since he had long had a crush on his younger friend. A crush that was destroyed by the very woman in front of him. "_She never would have let me marry her daughter anyway," _He told himself digging up too many old mixed emotions from his childhood. "_—I was far too low on the social scale_." He blushed lightly as his wife's face entered his mind effecting squashing the emotions back down. "_Not to worry—Eri was a good match anyway_."

"Why not?"

Hojo blinked coming back to the conversation looking at her with a smile. "I have to be back to my post soon Mrs. Dresmont—I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground one of his hands coming into his vision, witnessing the faint scar that still remained there from that day three and a half months prior when his cousin had been taken by pirates and his uncle had soon followed. At the time he had been in such bad shape that he hadn't even known Mr. Dresmont was leaving with Mr. Morgan in search of the girl; it didn't matter anyway however, she was not his wife and he was not her husband. So therefore, it was not his business but only her fiancé Mr. Naraku Morgan.

"Oh," The woman whispered disappointed but soon smiled politely once more. "I am sorry to 'ere zat." She let her hand drop from the door handle to gently rest in front of her, clasping her other hand tightly. "What iz it I can do for you zen?"

"Well," Hojo shifted uncomfortably before reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket and producing an oddly sealed letter. "We found a letter this morning—must have accidently been dropped from the mail but anyway," He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "—its addressed to you."

Elizabeth frowned and reached forward, taking the letter into her hands and looking at it with great interest. Her eyes studied her name on the front, reading plainly "Mrs. Dresmont," with a frown. Not that it was odd for a letter to be addressed in such a way but typically her first name should have been included in the address: it was strange that it was not. On top of that, she didn't recognize the handwriting much to her further suspicion as the only people left in the world that wrote her were her sisters and brothers back home in France and they would have addressed the letter "Mrs. Elizabeth Dresmont," in their familiar scrawl.

"Zat iz most strange." She whispered as she turned the letter over looking at the seal for any clues—the lightning bolt however, offered none. "You 'ave no idea where it iz from?" She asked as she looked away from the letter to the man in front of her.

"I'm afraid not." Hojo told her politely as he bowed. "Now I am most sorry but I must be on my way. I was only allowed fifteen minutes to deliver the letter to you."

"Of course." The woman nodded her head gently and gave him a faint turn of her lips. "'ave a nice day, Mr. Hojo."

"You as well ma'am." Hojo replied before turning and walking down the steps easily to the street. The second his feet touched the dirt road he began to sprint apparently already quite late in returning to his post.

Elizabeth smiled slightly as she watched him before looking down at the strange letter once more. Biting her lip she stepped back completely into the house and faintly closed the door her eyes never leaving the strange seal attempting to remember if she had ever seen it before. Her mind came up completely blank. She walked across the floor back into her parlor to her desk where a letter opener that had been a gift from her mother rested. With a gentle hand she picked up the dangerously sharp object and brought it to the seal of the letter. Slipping it underneath the hardened wax easily, she disengaged the letter from the substance with one slight flick of her wrist. Setting the letter opener back down on the desk and walking to one of the couches in the room she frowned: She did not recognize the handwriting inside either.

Sitting with ladylike precision she unfolded the letter completely watching as the beautiful calligraphy seemed to unfurl as well. "Zey 'ave very pretty 'andwriting." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the first line of the letter and blinked in surprise. "To Ze Wife of One Richard Dresmont." She read out loud as her breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes for a split second, her heart telling her that this letter would not contain anything resembling good news.

With shaking hands she opened her eyes once more and looked at the body of the letter, reading silently as her heart began to rip in her chest.

_"My name is Hiten Ruiz Salazar and I regret to inform you that another brave, honest, and remarkable individual has left this world. I meet your husband whilst working in the capacity of scrivener under Mr. Henry Morgan Governor of Port Royal. In the weeks leading up to his death both the governor and myself came to know your husband as an honest and decent man, who worked with amazing loyalty and unquestionable tenacity. In fact, we found him to be perhaps the bravest and most heroic individual we had ever known. _

_Personally, I want you to know that he died in the most honorable of ways I have ever seen upon the sea. He committed himself to death only so that another, an innocent, could be saved: the most dignified of causes that could ever be persuaded. However, despite the bravery exhibited and the nobility of such a heroic deed, I know these words bring you little comfort. So I would like to apologize first hand, although no words in our language could ever hope to express how truly sorry I am, for the pain you must be feeling now. _

_I and the governor both offer our sympathies from the bottom of our hearts and berate ourselves for being unable to prevent such a pain from ever knowing you. Please forgive us for our inability to spare you and know that we will never live another day in our life's without your husband's name upon our minds and our guilt for his death deep within our hearts—."_

Elizabeth stopped reading as the tears that had been gathering upon her lashes with every word finally spilled forth and hit the parchment causing sections of the ink to run. "No." She whispered faintly as she tossed the parchment onto the floor and brought her hands to her eyes. "No itz not possible." She whispered faintly as she felt herself actually slide forward off the couch onto the ground. "Non." She switched to French saying the word over and over again under her breath. "Non, non, non, non."

She stopped as her words caught in her throat which was becoming uncontrollably dry. Hiccupping, she opened her eyes as her heart tore slightly in her chest looking at the letter that laid opened on the floor in front of her: "_With Deep and Encompassing Regret, Hiten Ruiz Salazar under acting Captain Henry Morgan_" staring up at her in neat cursive.

"Non, Richard." She closed her eyes in complete disbelief as the name and regret mocked her. It all seemed impossible, her husband was dead—Henry Morgan's scriber had said so. Looking at the letter on the floor a few feet away from her she frowned the tears in her eyes growing thick. "It'z a joke!" She told herself even as her heart prickled in her chest in a way it had been off and on for the past week. "It'z a lie, a mean lie." She smiled to herself and nodded but something felt wrong.

Something was not right.

Carefully, Elizabeth Dresmont brought a hand up to her chest and touched the space right above her heart with her fingertips. She could see her husband's face: kind and gentle but tried and weary all at the same time. He had always had a sweet face and soft grey eyes that her daughter had inherited. He had been an exceptionally handsome man and she long ago had been proud to be his bride. They had honeymooned in Deutschland staying in a beautiful 12th century cottage her cousin owned near the Lorelei on the Rhine. It had been spring and although the days had still been cool, and the nights cold, it had been a wonderful spot to consummate an actual love. Yes, they had actually loved each other. Love had to be present for a French born woman to marry an English born man (even if his surname had a French sound to it he had still been English born by many generations.)

She felt the tears wash over her eyes once more as she remembered looking at the Lorelei from the house's window—their bedroom window. She had worn a silken night grown, the fanciest night gown she had owned, a gift from one of her more playful sisters. The cold spring nights of Deutschland had washed over her biting at the thin fabric as the moon rose above that towering cliff where sirens were said the lie.

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered behind her in the dark._

"Yes." She whispered back even though she was currently sitting on the floor of a hot Jamaican house.

_"I've always loved this region." His voice was soft as he took a step towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist._

"We should alwayz come 'ere—it'z." She froze just as she had back then unable to think of a proper English word to describe what she was seeing. "It'z—."

_"As beautiful as you." He pulled her back against him and smiled as he nuzzled into her hair. "I love you, Elizabeth." His voice was soft. _

"Richard, moi aussi je t'aime." She whispered the sentiment back in French feeling as if she was in a dream and not clutching at the woven rug he had bought for her on their last anniversary.

_He held her tighter, the moon rose higher over the Lorelei bright and big and full—all encompassing as his hands brushed her stomach where unknown to them a child already rested. "We had a happy life together."_

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she held onto the fabric of the rug tighter, she could almost feel his arms around her. She could hear the difference between the conversation from so long ago and the one now. Gently she rested her hand on her stomach, her blood running cold as she remembered standing in that window not yet knowing that her beautiful Kagome was on the way.

_"Goodbye, my beautiful wife."_

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide as she felt distinctive hands leave her waist as if she had been back in Deutschland on her honeymoon standing before that window. The tears in her eyes fell as she closed them and she sobbed loudly into the room. She didn't need the letter to know the truth she had always had ways of knowing things. It was a gift she had known she had ever since she was a little girl and her Papa had died. She had known before her mother had even told her and now as she sat in the living room weeping on a dirty floor—she knew that her husband was gone.

"What will I do?" She asked herself as she looked around her home feeling very selfish for even thinking what she was thinking but it was all she could really focus on. What would she do without a husband? She knew no trade, she had been raised to be housewife, to run a household and nothing more. She could not cook nor clean. She could paint, read, write, she could stitch and barely mend, play the piano—none of this was trade worthy. "A governess." Her mind raced even as she thought how silly she would look a servant. "A governess or—." Her voice caught in her throat and she raised her hand to her neck. "Richard—."

She held her neck as she cried again her heart slowly breaking in her chest.

"My Richard, my sweet, sweet Richard." She wiped at her face reaching into the waist of her skirt desperately for the small handkerchief kept there. "Non." She brought it to her eyes and tried to lightly dab as she had been taught but failed as her hands simply pushed the little piece of fabric to cover her face as if hiding some great shame.

"Mama!"

"_Souta_." She brought her head up and looked out towards the doorway.

"I'm going outside."

"Souta." She tried to speak but the boy had already left the house for the wonders of the ebbing tides. "Non." She shook her head as her heart sunk further in her chest at the thought of her very young son. "What will I do for 'im?" She whispered into the house. Without a father to provide for him the boy would be in grave danger. It was an awful thing to think immediately after finding out your husband was no longer alive; however, this was not a world of leisure where mourning was allowed. "_'e needs a father_." She thought but immediately forced herself to push the thought aside. "Non!" She yelled into the room, yelled at herself for even suggesting such a thing. "I will not be zat weeman."

With a new found resolve she pushed herself upwards from the floor and back onto the couch knowing she would never remarry. She couldn't. Her marriage had not been perfect, she had been drug half way around the world because of her connection to her husband but she had been happy and wanted and cherished—there was no doubt in her mind—she had been loved. How many women could say they had actually been loved? Even if it hadn't seemed that way in the twilight years of their marriage she knew she had been lucky and therefore, she couldn't bring herself to betray her husband especially after he had given her such a precious gift.

"What do I do?" She whispered into the room. "I will not marry but I—I must provide for my child." She glanced towards the window. "For Souta." She closed her eyes the idea of being a governess although appealing would not leave her opened to raise a son and ensure him as bright a future as the children she would be educating (more likely the daughter she would be educating.) It seemed there was only one choice and one choice only left to her. "Mon frère." She felt the words leave her lips as she nodded imagining her strong blond haired brother with fondness in her heart. "Thorald."

Her brother who still lived in France with his beautiful French wife and several children ranging in age from older to Kagome to younger than Souta. He would take good care of her; he had always been fond of her—even when she had married an Englishman he hadn't objected merely encouraged. All she would need to do was write a letter explaining what had happened, pack her bags without waiting for reply, depart on a vessel (she had plenty of money to pay) and go to him where safety and stability would rest. It would be a good life for her young son, an uncle who was good with children and several nieces and nephew with which to play. Besides, her son spoke fluent French and had been educated very well up until this point in the language, so he would have no trouble adjusting to living in the country. Although, having grown up in hot weather he might at first have trouble with the cold. Still, in the long run weather wasn't hard to adjust to compared to language or education.

Feeling only somewhat comforted by the idea of her brother she rose from the couch one hand clutching at her heart as she looked around the room, imagining leaving the life she had taken years to build. It all seemed somewhat surreal. She had a plan, she knew that her brother would treat her well and yet—she still didn't want to leave. This was her home, Richard and her home. Tears gathered on her lashes as she looked at the portraits that lined her parlor. She had painted some of them: the landscape of the French countryside she had painted during a summer at her grandmother's, her childhood home she had painted when she was a teenager before her marriage, a portrait of Souta and Kagome that had been done several years ago in this very home, and one of her husband she had painted while pregnant with Souta.

With shaking hands she walked towards the portrait looking at the man who smiled softly down at her. "'Is eyez," She whispered as she reached forward and touched the canvas version of him on the cheek. "Zey were so 'ard to paint." She smiled almost sadly at the memory of trying to find that color, of mixing over and over again until Richard had grown aggravated with her almost storming off. "'E was impatient." She dropped her hand down and looked away from her husband's perfect eyes only for her own to land on the chair where her needle work still rested. "Kagome?" She felt her heart drop even farther in her chest. "

She couldn't leave. Kagome was still out there her father no longer searching for her but only her fiancé and future father in law. What if they found her, what if they came back with her and her mother was not there to greet her? She couldn't do that to her child but what choice did she have? She knew her only option to ensure Souta's future was to go back to France to live with her brother as a widow even if it did leave Kagome behind. Kagome was engaged, she would be taken care of but—

"She won't be happy." The thought hit Elizabeth Dresmont like a bucket of cold sea water and she found herself falling backwards onto ironically her one fainting couch. Shaking she barely managed to keep herself from passing out as she thought of the life her daughter would have to live without her: the life she, as her mother, would force upon her.

"_Maman! Je veux être un garçon pour pouvoir courir au large!"_

She heard the words once more as she watched that tiny child spin around in the sand telling her she wanted to be a boy—she wanted to sail the sea. "Kagome." The woman whispered as she finally found enough ground to push herself up into a sitting position as her lip trembled. "I'm sorry Kagome I wish zere was something I could do—." She blinked lightly as the image of Mr. Hojo formed in her mind. Slowly her hands dropped to her lap and her mouth hung over ever so slightly.

Without a thought she stood, walking towards her writing desk feeling completely numb as she realized the gravity of what she was about to do. She knew that Mr. Morgan was actively looking for her daughter even if her husband was no longer among the crew, which meant it was very likely she would be found and brought back to this life, this tortuous nightmare as Kagome most likely saw it. She had to stop it, she had to help her daughter and her son both and there was only one way.

Shaking slightly, she reached towards the bottom drawer of the writing desk removing a piece of parchment from it so she could compose a letter of her own. "I cannot allow zis." She spoke softly to herself as she looked at the blank paper. "I 'ave wronged you many times Kagome—," She spoke as if Kagome could actually here her. "But not again—no more." Taking a deep breath she pulled out the chair and, sitting against just the edge of it as she had been taught, reached for her quill plucking it out of its little cradle before dipping it into her already opened ink well.

"_To my lovely Daughter_" she began to write in the same beautiful and talented calligraphy she had taught her daughter long ago.

_"If you are reading this Kagome, you have returned to Port Royal under the guidance of your fiancé and his father, thus knowing that your own no longer resides upon this earth. The pain of such a knowledge is rather damaging, is it not? Even as I sit here writing you I find the prickling in my chest to be a greater grievance than I have ever known. Even when your grandmother and grandfather died I did not know a pain such as this. I loved your father greatly and I fear I will never be able to render myself free of the feeling created by the pain of his death. _

_Love is a precious thing Kagome, more precious than any gold or silver or other ore you might find. Whether it is love of a person, of painting, of music, or even of the sea—love is a precious gift for one to know. That is why I wish to tell you that if you do not love Naraku Morgan then do not feel the weight of obligation that is to marry him. I apologize to you for the things I said and did, all I want is for you to be happy. Wherever that happiness might be found: A pirate's ship, the navy, or even in a new world. I will never again condemn you for it. _

_If you wish to find me, go to the land of your uncle Thorald. I have decided that upon my widowhood, it would be best for your brother and myself to live with him as I intend never to remarry. I hope that this letter never finds you Kagome but if it does run and never look back._

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Elizabeth Dresmont"_

Carefully, she sealed the letter with red wax, her own self designed seal of an elaborate letter E and D intertwined as her initials, making up her crest. She would give to Mr. Hojo as they left and make him swear to deliver it to Kagome should she ever set foot upon this island once again. "I 'ave much planning." She told herself as she thought of everything she had to do. She needed to inform the towns people of her widowhood, sell the house, sell her belongings that would not travel, book passage back to France, explain to Souta that he could never see his father again, and that most likely (hopefully) his sister either.

Feeling faint she closed her eyes not wanting to partake in such a conversation but knowing she would have to. Her fingers brushed up on the desk touching the sealed and prepared letter faintly. Opening her eyes in surprise she looked down at her beautifully crafted seal and bit her lip before allowing her hand to drop once to her lap.

"Kagome." She whispered softly as the faint giggles of her playing son reached her ears. "I 'ope you never come back 'ere but," She looked across to her chair where the needle point rested her daughter's name a beautiful swirling ocean. Standing slowly she walked the length of the room her letter to her daughter in one hand and her other reaching for the needle point faintly. "If you do," She spoke as she pulled the needle point from the chair and brought it to her breast, pulling it as close to her as possible, holding it as if it were not some thread and fabric but her much loved daughter instead. "I 'ope you do turn around and run."

-break-

Hiten stood on the deck of his ship absently steering in the direction of the still allusive shard. Kagura had told him to give it one more day and they would be upon it but in all honesty he was getting rather tired of waiting. "Stupid shard," He grumbled and smacked his lips. "Why couldn't it just stay in one place for a moment." He growled low in his throat before letting everything slide.

Out of the corner of his eye Hiten noticed something landing on the railing of the vessel and smiled to himself before turning his head and looking directly into the sharp eyes of Jonathan the Eagle demon.

"Well then I was beginning to worry." Hiten smirked as the man in question ruffled his feathers lightly before putting them back in place his bare chest a strange sight to actually see. "_He looks practically hallow._" Hiten grimaced at the anorexic body feeling slightly sickened by the sight of emaciated ribs.

"No 'eed ta werry Captain." The demon spoke with a slight smirk as he jumped down from the railing landing easily on his almost human looking feet if you ignored the fact he only had three toes.

"It is good to see you well." Hiten grumbled honestly as the man ventured towards him rubbing at his shoulders slightly. "Did everything go as planned."

"Eter."

Hiten raised an eyebrow not exactly sure what the man had said. "Good?" He frowned as he spoke but smiled when Jonathan gave him a reassuring smile, knowing he was hard to understand.

"Um—Captain," He licked his lips slowly. "Ya mind if I's askin' ya something?"

"No, good ahead." Hiten shrugged.

"I has a lotta time ta 'ink while I was flyin' Captain." He lowered his voice as he spoke, his sharp eyes looking out for any sign of someone who might be listening into the conversation. "And I gotta 'onderin' if that 'etters dangerous—." He drew the word out slowly turning one intelligent eye to look at Hiten. "What if ta widaw getta figurin' we're pirates un tells?"

"She won't." Hiten whispered as he remembered the contents of the letter. "I only told her that her husband was dead." He spoke bluntly and quietly knowing that the eagle's ears were just as sharp as his eyes. "I never mentioned Henry Morgan's death or that his son was now—um—," He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet for only a second before looking back up. "Commanding us." He sighed heavily. "I told her I was Henry Morgan's scriber."

"Not that itsa too strange er nothin'," The eagle commented as he crossed his thin arms over his chest. "But ya lied ta a widaw?"

"For her own good." Hiten closed his eyes for patients as he too attempted to sort out what he had done and why he had done it. "Do you think she would have listened if I told her a pirate Captain was writing a letter to apologize," He stopped for a second letting the word sink in. "For her husband's death?"

"Probably not sir." The man nodded his head and Hiten sighed in relief both because the eagle had understood and because he had said the entire sentence properly.

"This was the only way I could ensure she would believe me without letting too much information slip out," He continued still speaking quietly as he looked out at the sea ahead of them. "After all, it's only natural for a governor to have a scrivener on board whist he travels."

"'Hat is 'ue sir." The eagle agreed as he released a loud yawn obviously tired after having traveled for so long. "I hope ta widaw will fin' peace from yer wards."

"Yes—," Hiten agreed quietly as he thought of the poor woman and what would become of her. "Hopefully she will."

End of Chapter

Please Review

A/N: And there is a very long chapter done. I had thought about splitting the raid itself up into two chapters but there wasn't quite enough to warrant doing that...still, I think it worked out well.

Leo-mae: Thank you for the note on the accent. I have been researching the Katakana a little bit more and have some ideas for how to write Kagura's dialogue more realistically. It's just kind of a hard thing to perfect by myself but with everyone's recommendations and a lot of thinking I will get there eventually!

**Bonus Point:**

Name the character who really did lose an arm to Inuyasha in the series. Not necessarily when Inuyasha was transformed but just in general!

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Fire Rat fur be the answer or hinezumi in Japanese! Congrats to all that got it:

NurNur, scorpioprincess18, Glon Morski, Guest, Little Margarita, Jemzet A Heart Broken Angel, Starmoongoddess, bonnejean, Angelsnlilies, . , Shrouded Rose, Leo-mae, HeavenlyEclipse, SilverMoonLife, AnimeNerd1, 14inu-kag, Gun Toten Girly, SweetHunniiBunnii, Litle C, Dev Li, Suyurilrig, Sharp 8394, PenNamesAreRelevant, HentaiLemon, kawaiiemichan, TheRealInuyasha, AKEMI SHIKON, L.C, Saria Forest14

**Notes:**

**Scrivener** (**scribe**) - traditionally a person who could read and write usually holding secretarial and administrative duties such as dictation and keeping business, judicial, and history records for kings, nobles, temples, and cities. Scriveners later developed into public servants, accountants, lawyers and petition writers, etc.

**Kermode Bear** - a unique subspecies of the American Black Bear. Approximately 10 percent of their population has completely white colored fur. Due to their special color and rarity, the kermode bear is revered by local Native American culture. They are referred to as the spirit bear or ghost bear. They can be found in British Columbia and Canada.

**Chérie** – a term of endearment in French. It can be used on spouses as well as children kind of like the English terms honey or dear.

**Kitsune** – the Japanese word for fox.

**Rapier and Saber **– two different types of swords commonly used by pirates. A Rapier has a narrow blade and is a thrust-orientated weapon, a Saber is a (mostly military) curved sword with a broader blade that is suited more towards cutting.

**Brazilian Three Banded Armadillo** – It is one of only two species of armadillo that can roll into a ball and is native to a small section of Brazil.

**Deutschland** - the proper name for the region of Germany. Literally, what German's call their country.

** The Lorelei** - a rock on the eastern bank of the Rhine in Germany, which soars some 120 metres above the waterline. It is the most famous feature of the Rhine Gorge a 65 km section of the river between Koblenz and Bingen. A very strong current and rocks below the waterline have caused many boat accidents there. It is also the name of a feminine water spirit, similar to a mermaid or Sirene associated with this rock in popular folklore and in works of music, art and literature.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Captain's Demon**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 9/2/2012


	61. The Demon Inside

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****Unedited****

**Chapter Sixty One**

**The Demon Inside**

Naraku Morgan laid in his bed or what once had been Hiten's bed with his hands behind his head and his dark eyes positioned on the ever rocking ceiling above him. Absently, he closed his eyes as his mind began to turn: a scene from only a few days before playing over and over again in his head. He saw the shocked face of the old woman, saw the bullet as it entered Mr. Dresmont's body, saw the man fall to his knees blood oozing from both the opened wound and his own mouth—he saw the light leave his eyes as he died.

"What a pathetic man." He whispered into the darkened room just before he opened his eyes affectively erasing the images that had compiled on the back of his eyelids. "To die in such a way; to save a woman such as that—." He snorted and brought his hands out from the back of his head to rest on his stomach while the sea gently lulled him to sleep. "Truly he was weak."

Naraku chuckled into the airy night around him before closing his eyes once more ready to sleep however, another image stopped him. He could see that old woman, see her one good eye as it stared him down looking into his very soul. Something always seemed so strange about her stares, the way she seemed to look through you and not directly at you all at the same time. It made one, even one such as himself, feel downright uncomfortable. That irritated Naraku to no end.

"_Who does she think she is?_" He thought as his hands tightened around his stomach and he growled low in his throat. "_To look at me, speak to me as if she knows me_." He frowned darkly, perhaps it was not her look that threw him off the most. No. It was her words which bothered him far more.

_He watched as the old woman stared him down, her old eyes not showing the least bit of concern for the gun pointed in her face. "So," She spoke softly her voice irking to his ears as the people all around them watched helpless to the sight. "You don't want to know the truth then?" She said calmly causing Naraku's eyes to narrow as he gazed at the old woman hatred bubbling in his stomach._

_"Is this the thing about my mother again?" He smirked as he held the gun right in line with her forehead, the old woman didn't seem to notice. "What is there to know," He asked her with a breathy laugh. "She birthed me and then she died. I heard the story a million times growing up." He felt his voice turn bitter before he even felt the bitterness leave his heart. "No one ever let me live it down—I killed my own mother." He hated the youth that crept into his voice making him sound like the child he knew he wasn't. "I killed her—the first horrible deed I ever committed in my life, my brothers," He glared at the old woman his anger at his own youthful voice swelling and spilling over from himself to her—this was all her fault. "My father; they never let me forget it." He hissed out as he took a step forward placing the end of the gun directly on Kaede's skin._

_He glared hard at the old woman but she didn't even flinch before she spoke. "Is that what you chose to believe?" Her voice was even as she looked down the bridge of her nose at him._

_Naraku stepped back involuntarily away from her and glared darkly as the gun lowered just a hair. A curiosity was building in him from her words; one he couldn't possibly understand. "What do you mean?" He found himself asking; memories already starting to surface that had long ago been forgotten._

_"I mean what I say," Kaede told him her voice cool and her expression almost distant. "And I say what I mean. It is up to you to actually listen."_

Naraku came back to the present his teeth gritted as her words ran over and over again in his mind. "What the fuck does that mean?" He asked himself as he sat up in the bed feeling as if all the hairs on the back of his neck were prepared to stand on end. "I know the truth—." He whispered harshly into the dark as he threw his feet over the edge of the bed, his bare soles almost wincing as they made contact with the cool wood. "I know what happened to her—I know." He wrung his hands together as he began to pace the room.

Memories were surfacing, ones he had long since tucked away in the recesses of his mind, of a childhood that often felt hazy and unbelievable.

_The tiny Naraku stood upon the staircase of his house looking above him at the giant portrait that hung above the landing. It was beautiful, wonderfully composed in vibrant colors that seemed to be an utter insult to the woman in the painting. Her hair was a striking silky blond color almost platinum and was curled upon her head in a tight crown with little pink periwinkle flowers surrounding every curl. Her skin was as white as a high full moon and her eyes as blue as the deep blue sea. She was gorgeous with her full red lips juxtaposed with a strangely sad almost lackluster smile—she was stunning, stunningly melancholy. _

_"_She looks unhappy_." The little boy thought as he stepped up one stair so he was actually standing directly on the landing, his little hands clutching at his clothes as he wrinkled his nose. His eyes followed the curve of her arm as she folded her hands delicately in her lap, looking so regal that she might as well have been a Queen or at the very least a Duchess, the wife of a Count or perhaps an Earl. _

_"What are you doing, child?"_

_The boy jumped at the intrusion of the gentle yet firm voice and turned around to look at the tall man behind him. "Papa?" He whispered, looking into his father's troubled eyes—watching as the man looked down at him with a mixture of emotions he was too young to recognize. "I was lookin' at the painting." He informed as he watched his father climb the stairs slowly, his large clawed hand on the banister running along it smoothly. _

_"This painting?" He parroted as he glanced at the woman with truly gloomy eyes before looking back at the child. "It is a lovely painting." He whispered softly (almost under his breath) as if he wasn't talking to his son but was instead talking to himself._

_"Who's in the painting, the lady?" He pointed at the beautiful woman his tiny mind not aware of her significance. "Who is she?"_

_His father sighed long and low as he gave Naraku a strange tense smile. "That is," He hesitated, the words not wanting to leave his lips as he glanced up at the woman. He looked at her with so much sad love that if Naraku had been older he might have felt the twinge of sympathy for the widower that all others felt when Mrs. Morgan was talked about by her husband. "Well," The man grunted and turned his eyes away from the woman whom he had been married to for over ten centuries. "That was your mother." He informed as his eyes grew distant before he cleared his throat absently. "She died six years ago."_

_"So before I was born?" The boy deduced, after all, he was just a scamp of five and nine months, and she had died six years before._

_"Yes—," His father whispered scant emotions crossing his face before he shut them all down and looked at Naraku with a stern, yet gentle glare. "You're late for your studies Naraku." His father turned him by the shoulders and nudged him up the stairs. "Up to your room, your tutor waits."_

_"Yes Papa." Naraku complied and ran up the stairs only briefly stopping to look back at his father, watching as the man studied the painting with a mixture of both misery and something else entirely._

"I always wondered why Father looked at Mother that way." The present Naraku grumbled to himself as he stopped pacing and looked over at the window absently, he could see the moon. "I could never tell if it was grief or hate." The young man scoffed and walked towards the window before leaning over the sill and looking out across the ocean his mind subconsciously undertaking a journey all its own: one he could never stop.

_"Gaven!" The little Naraku yelled as he raced into the parlor where his brother, a man nearly three hundred years his senior in human years but in demon years barely sixteen, had just entered. _

_"What do you want pest?" The older demon questioned as he turned around to look at his younger brother._

_"Um—." Naraku twirled his thumbs not wanting to interfere with his older brother but desperate for some answers. "I was wondering—um," He paused and looked up at Gaven's face watching as the malice formed on his features only to be quickly quelled as he motioned for Naraku to continue. "Fernando asked me why I don't have a mother—I told him my mother died," He twiddled his thumbs as he spoke not looking at the older demon for fear of what he would find in his blue eyes. "He said that's impossible that no demon mother could die." He cleared his throat and looked up at his brother seeing the pain clearly written across the man's face. "So I wanted to know—how. How did she die?"_

_Gaven didn't say a word as he looked at his brother as if the child had grown two heads. Anger flashed before his eyes and a coldness settled over him as he clutched his hands at the side of his hips. "She died because of you." The boy ground out his vision seeming to turn from the crisp blue he had inherited from his mother to a denser almost black cobalt. "You're the reason she died." He whispered sharply as he grabbed Naraku by the shirt and shook him slightly._

_"What?" The little boy said confused as he looked up at his brother ignoring the hands on him even as a small voice in the back of his head snarled because of the intrusion. "I wouldn't kill mother." He whispered as he watched his brother's eyes flash with adolescent pain just as that strange voice in the back of his head began to chuckle. Furrowing his brow he ignored the sound and touched his brother's hand gently. "I wouldn't."_

_"But you did." Gaven growled and shoved Naraku away from him sending the boy backwards into the wall with a slight thud. "I saw it—," The boy's lip quivered as pain formed in his eyes so intense that it should have caught everything in its path on fire. "I was there!"_

_Naraku winced as his head began to throb from where it had hit the wall. His mind was starting to feel a little fuzzy, whether it was from the hit or something else he didn't know. "I—," He started to say as he pushed himself forward away from the wall and extended a pleading hand towards his older brother. "Brother—you know I wouldn't."_

_"Shut the fuck up!" The boy blinked back tears and growled low in his throat as he batted the tiny hand away with a hiss._

_"But Gaven—." Naraku tried as he took a step forward._

_"You don't even deserve to say my name you murderer." The older demon lost his control whirling on his baby brother and grabbing his neck. "You killed my mother." He screamed as he backed Naraku into the wall his hand pressing down on the small delicate neck of the seven year old. "You killed her, you're the reason she died!" The boy continued to scream as his eyes flashed red while his grip grew tighter on Naraku's fragile neck._

_Naraku felt his mind go completely numb as he tried to get out any words he could against the pressure on his windpipe. "Bro—th—er." He tried to gasp but the constant compression was interfering with his ability to speak. His tiny clawed hands reached up to grab at his brother's arms scraping against the older boy's skin in an attempt to stop him. _

_"Murderer!" His brother continued to scream completely unhindered by the tiny claws that barely left a mark on his wrist as he continued to press down blinded by his rage. "Fucking cock sucking asshole." He yelled as tears ran down his face, tears of youth, of pain, of blind hate. "You took my mother away from me. If only you hadn't been born!"_

_Naraku watched his brother's face not understanding why it was starting to blur, why black spots were forming on the other boy's skin. "_Is he sick?_" He thought as the lack of oxygen started to mess with all his senses. He could no longer hear the struggle or his brother's hate filled words, could no longer smell his brother's irate yet woody scent, and slowly but surely he couldn't even feel the hands on his neck. It was like he was drifting off to sleep. "_Sleepy_." He thought as his hands subconsciously fell to his sides no longer able to hold onto his brother—no longer able to fight back. _

_"_Kill_."_

_The voice was loud in his head but not loud enough to actually bring him back; not loud enough to reach dying ears. _

_"_Kill_." _

_He heard it again louder this time and more commanding. "_Kill?_" He repeated to himself just as his vision went completely blank and his mind started to drift away from himself. "_Why would I—do—tha—._"_

_"Put him down! What the fuck!"_

_Naraku felt himself awaken to the sensation of being thrown and hitting the wall not even remembering having fallen asleep. The scent of blood filled the air and he watched in horror as his father held up his terribly bleeding brother searching frantically for a pulse. The little boy's eyes widened at the sight of the room: the broken table, the trail of blood leading from the wall he had been pinned against to his brother's body, the sight of his brother's clawed up face, torn shirt, bleeding neck, and gushing wrist. _

_"What did you do!?" His father screamed at the top of his lungs as he turned back to the small boy who was looking at the sight with complete horror, blood covering his body from head to toe._

_Shaking badly Naraku tried to open his mouth as he looked down at himself at the blood on his claws, legs, shirt, everything. "I don't—," His voice sounded every bit the part of a little boy completely petrified. "Know."_

_"Father?" Another man entered the room, the eldest of the brothers—a man of over eighteen demon years. The man froze at the sight that met him, looking from his nearly dead brother to the younger one covered in blood. His mind appeared to quickly deduce what had happened and just as Gaven had moments before he lost it. "Naraku!" He screamed as he grabbed for his tiny brother and shook him hard. "What did you do to Gaven?"_

_Naraku felt his head nearly snap back from the force of the shake and started to cry, gasping for air as large tears streamed down his face. "I didn't do anything Steffan." He barely managed to get out before he was thrown hard against the ground._

_"You see Father—," Steffan screamed as he turned back towards his father in a blind rage. "We never should have kept this fucking brat, not after—."_

_"Shut up Steffan!" His father hissed through clinched teeth as he held onto his middle son, praying silently that his demon blood would soon stop the bleeding. "This is not the time to fucking panic and point fingers." He chastised attempting to stay calm, despite everything he would not lose two sons today if he could help it. "Get your ass out the door and go get the doctor."_

_Just then the door to the small room opened a tiny woman walking into the room with a duster in her hands. "Pardon." She whispered not at all alarmed by the screaming that was going on in the house, which was normal. The scent of blood hitting her nose however, was not and she froze for all of a second as the duster fell from her hands onto the ground with a small clang. "—oh my dear sweet lord." She whispered her knees visibly trembling even through the layers of her dress. "Gaven!"_

_"Mrs. Westen," Mr. Morgan interrupted as he continued to hold his middle child's wrist unable to move for fear of the boy bleeding to death if he removed the pressure. "Get Naraku out of here now." He commanded the old woman before turning to his other son. "Steffan, get the bloody doctor!"_

_"Oh no, no, no, no," Mrs. Westen whispered as Steffan ran passed her out the door finally listening to his father. "—Gaven."_

_"Listen you fucking old bat." Mr. Morgan screamed bringing her out of her daze. "Get him out of here, now!"_

_"Yes Master." Snapping back to herself the woman practically scurried across the room picking up the small Naraku despite the blood that instantly took to her clothes. "Come child."_

_The last thing Naraku remembered as he was drug from the room was the sight of his father looking at him. His eyes had been intense and livid, filled with revulsion. His father had looked at him as if he was no more than a common rat carrying the plague. _

Naraku came back to himself slowly, leaving the parlor in favor of the ship. It should have been painful to go from the bloody parlor to the place he was standing now but for Naraku it wasn't in the least. The memory of his brother's blood did not faze him, the sight, the smell, the texture, even the taste—blood was blood, natural and part of the ever turning cycle of life. Thus, to remember it was also natural.

Absently, he looked down at his clawed hands imagining how they had looked back then covered in Gaven's blood. It had been red, deep dark red, he had tasted some of it by accident—it had the flavor of metal with an almost sweet after taste. Naraku smirked at the thought and brought a claw up to his face to study. He could almost see the blood on it still: shiny and red. It seemed to call to him, draw him in and before he knew it he had bent his head and licked the claw half expecting to get a little taste. His tongue was disappointed when it encountered none.

"Tsk." He snipped and dropped his hand back to the window sill with a sigh as he ran the memory over in his head again. "Funny how we reflexively unleash our demon when we're about to die." He commented as he recalled the voice in the back of his head. "It saved my life—and Gaven did live." He frowned narrowly as his whole face became taunt and tense.

Yes, Gaven had survived the ordeal but just barely. He had stayed in the doctor's house for weeks recovering, his wrist having been sliced very precisely, as if whoever had done it had planned for him to bleed to death. His face, despite his demon blood, had been scarred permanently as well as some spots on his chest and arms. For three years afterwards, Gaven had refused to be seen by anyone except his family, excluding Naraku. The boy had never once looked at his brother again after the attack. Even on the day of his wedding (he had married a childhood friend who had once fancied him and thus easily agreed to marriage despite the malformity) he had refused. Naraku hadn't even been allowed to attend so that Gaven would not have been uncomfortable on such a joyous day.

"Not once—he never looked at me again, not once." Naraku whispered to himself as he clutched the window sill tightly. "And father—Steffan—they looked but always with hate." He growled and pushed away from the window looking back at the inviting bed. "I can't fucking sleep." He ground out even as he turned and fell sideways onto the comfortable covers. Laying there he looked across the room at his desk absently his mind not giving him a moments peace as the memories continued to flow.

_Naraku sat in the lukewarm water of the small bath tub his eyes circled with black from constant crying. He had just now managed to get even the last of his whimpers under control as Mrs. Westen lifted his hair off his neck to scrub at the small traces of blood that rested there._

_"Don't you worry." The old woman whispered softly as she allowed the hair to fall back down. "You'll be clean in no time." Her voice was tense as she spoke as if she wasn't all too sure if she could actually clean away all the blood or not._

_Nodding his head Naraku glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye. Even at his age he knew something was wrong. "_She won't look at me_." He felt his tiny heart clench in his chest. "_Why won't she look at me_?" He hiccupped and resisted the urge to reach for the woman, wanting the comfort of her hug. After all, she was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. "Mrs. Westen?" He asked as the old demon cleaned the blood from his hands while shaking. _

_"Yes dear?" The woman whispered back as she dipped the wash cloth into a clean bowl of water before bringing her hands back into the tub continuing to scrub him even as she tried not to look at him too hard. _

_"Is Gaven," The small boy sniffled trying not to cry over the subconscious rejection. "Gonna be okay?" _

_Mrs. Westen slowly lowered her hands and looked at the small child watching as tears ran down his face landing in the bath water. "He should be." She bluntly lied as she forced herself to remember that the boy before her was just a boy: not a monster._

_"Okay." Naraku nodded his head slowly and quieted as he watched the old woman's hands scrub away the blood. The smell was filling his nose, making him feel a strange almost twisted heady sensation he had never really known before. Growling low in his throat he shook the feeling off and licked his lips slowly as his mind ran back to the original question he had asked his brother. He had received an answer but in his brother's frazzled state it seemed impossible that it could have been the whole truth. "My mother—," He spoke without thought, the suddenness of the words causing Mrs. Westen to jump. "Gaven said I-I—um—that I mur-der-ed-ed her," He whispered raising his head to look at the old woman. "Is that. Is what he said true?"_

_Mrs. Westen gulped as she looked at the black intense eyes of the tiny boy. "Oh dear child—," She whispered out sounding unsure. "No—," She shook her head and turned around hastily so the small boy couldn't see her face. "Your mother loved you very much and like all good loving mothers," She hesitated, dipping the rag into the basin and wringing it out slowly so she could keep her back turned. "She gave everything so that you might have a chance to live." Her voice was smooth and came accompanied by the little droplets of water, which chimed in the air as she wrung the cloth. "When you were born, she took this oath so seriously that she gave her life so you could live, child." She finished seeming to sigh in relief before she dropped the cloth into the basin and turned back towards him without looking at him._

_Carefully, she put her hands underneath his arms and lifted him up from the shallow basin. She turned around with him outstretched in her arms, away from her still bloodied blouse so she wouldn't have to wash him again. Gingerly, she sat him down upon a towel that she had left on the floor before the bath began. Smiling somewhat strained she grabbed for another towel and dropped it onto his head before beginning to rub him down._

_Naraku stood frozen as she began to dry him off, his tiny eyes closing against the towel on his head. "_She died for me?_" He realized even being as young as he was, he understood what his mother had done—he understood that she had died so that he might have had a chance at life. He had heard of this happening on several occasions. Women dying in child birth—it was a sad truth and part of the world he had been born into. Even if it was normal however, that didn't make him feel any better. "I wish she hadn't." He spoke softly almost to himself._

_Mrs. Westen's hands abruptly stopped drying him off as his words filled the small room. "Oh don't wish that, your mother would be sad for such a wish to be." She told him as she started to dry him once more, not daring to look him in the eye. "She was a sweet and gentle woman. The most gentle I had ever known." She told the boy softly as she remembered the woman with great fondness—she had not seen her in so long, she missed her. "She would be most unhappy to know you felt that way."_

_Naraku felt his heart warm at the old woman's words. "What was she like?"_

_Mrs. Westen stilled her hands as she dried his legs and finally looked up at Naraku giving the boy a gentle grin. "She was sweet and innocent." Her voice was honest if not a little off. "She had the most beautiful smile." She giggled slightly and dropped the towel to her side before reaching for his nightshirt._

_"Really?" Naraku questioned as he instinctively held his arms over his head preparing for the shirt. _

_"Oh yes," Mrs. Westen confirmed briskly as she pulled the shirt over his head. "When your mother smiled Naraku—," Her voice was distant as she stood and started to gather up the towels and the destroyed clothes he had been wearing before. "The whole world slowed down just so it could watch."_

_Watching her absentmindedly, the boy frowned. "The lady in the painting though—," His voice was quiet and contemplative. "Her smile's not like that."_

_"Oh yes." The old maid stopped what she was doing, a bundle of bloody clothes and wet cloths and towels in her hands, her eyes becoming distance as she seemed to stand there looking into nothing. "The woman in the painting never smiled." She stopped for a second as if in thought before turning back to Naraku sadly."It's almost like she was another woman when the world painted her smile. They never quite—captured it—your mother's smile." She gave him a soft smile of her own. "I suppose it's an impossibility. No painter's that talented."_

_Naraku nodded his head accepting the explanation with ease. "I wish I would have gotten to see her smile."_

_Mrs. Westen frowned and walked across the room putting the used towels, cloths, and clothes into a small wicker basket. "So do I sweet boy," Her voice was so soft that Naraku almost didn't hear it. "—so do I."_

Naraku stared at the ceiling of the Thunder as the memory faded away. He could feel the anger boiling in his blood as he imagined what his mother's smile would have looked like. Judging just by the memory of her painting alone, he could only assume it would have been dazzling, the single handedly most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He clutched his fist tightly into the sheets as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "_It's my fault_." He heard a very angry voice in the back of his head say. "_It's my fault I never got to see her smile._"

-break-

Down below and slightly to the right from Naraku, Kaede looked at Kagura sitting across from her with both anxiety and surprise. "You did what?" The old woman questioned as she blinked several times trying to determine if she had in fact heard Kagura correctly of not.

"I," The wind demon huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. "Talked with Hiten-sama."

Kaede folded her hands neatly on her lap as she tried to comprehend what Kagura could possibly have been thinking. "You talked with him—," She glanced at the wind demon out of her good eye sternly. "About Inuyasha as well as the shards?"

"Um," Kagura nodded her head firmly and pursed her lips as she thought back on the conversation with Hiten, about his odd words. "But Kaede-sama," She shook her head as the image of his haughty face left her mind. "Yuu have to understand-o, I did not want to," Her words were the truth: she wouldn't have said anything to the man unless provoked. "Hiten-sama—ano—overheard Kaede-sama's conversation with me."

The old woman's eyes grew wide as she licked her lips ever so slowly. "What did he overhear?" Her voice was somewhat shaky as her mind flew in several directions. She was positive that Hiten would do them no harm but, at the same time, she knew better than to trust that his kindness towards Kagura and herself would transfer over to Inuyasha. "_Hiten wants Inuyasha dead," _She felt her throat tighten not from the thought but from the knowledge that this was a fact. "_—because of the incident with his brother_." She frowned darkly knowing the danger that could await should the two men met again. "_Why would Kagura unleash that on Inuyasha—she seem to care for him, so why?_" She narrowed her one good eye on the other woman watching her with burning intensity.

Kagura cleared her throat as that one old eye stared into her very soul. "_Hau does Kaede-sama do that?"_ She wondered as she bounced one of her dangling legs nervously. "_There is not a person, a man, a woman on this earth who can make-u me feel the way Kaede-sama can—like I'm a chirud in need of disciplin-u_." The wind demon shuddered before working up the nerve to speak again. "Almost-o everything," She told the older woman as apprehension filled her despite her own building trust in Hiten. "Hiten-sama overheard, ano," She paused for just a second and licked her lips. "Everything from Kaede-sama's conversation the other day."

"Oh dear lord," Kaede whispered as she clutched at the bed sheets with shaking fingers her mind trying to wrap around what Kagura was telling her. "_He knows that we're connected to Inuyasha—could his lust for revenge hinder everything_?" She shook her head and looked up at Kagura with one wide eye. "Tell me everything—," She stressed each word as she gave Kagura a motherly eye she had inherited from her sister. "Everything he said."

"Alright." She nodded her head and look a deep breath as her mind went over the conversation. "Hiten-sama tourd me, he overheard Kaede-sama and myself talking." She closed her eyes in thought for only a second. "And that—," She inhaled deeply and looked at Kaede with a firm taunt mouth. "Hiten-sama wanted to heurp."

Kaede narrowed her eye at the words and leaned back slightly on the bed. "What do you mean," She paused and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Help?"

"Hiten-sama wants," The wind demon looked this way and that apprehensively before coming to Kaede's side and knelling down in front of her, leaning forward to speak softly. "To heurp—with Naraku."

"You mean," Kaede leaned closer to the other woman in amazement. "He wants to help us—get rid of him?"

"Um," Kagura confirmed softly as she broke down and stood from her knelling position to walk over towards the desk chair. Pulling it out she drug it the very short two feet to Kaede and took a seat right in front of her, leaning in close so she could speak just a hair louder without being overheard as easily. "Hiten-sama said he cannot forgive-u Naraku for the things done," She whispered into Kaede's ear softly. "But aurso Hiten-sama is not strong enough to kill Naraku without heurp."

"That is certain." Kaede nodded as she glanced with her good eye above her head and frowned darkly. "_I'm not even sure Inuyasha can—if anyone, for that matter, can truly destroy him_." The old woman bit her lip. "_Or if it should be done_." She frowned darkly watching as Kagura shifted in the chair before her, "_This isn't the time."_

"Hiten-sama believes," Kagura continued on as her ears twitched slightly on the side of her head listening for any sign of someone standing outside: they had been overheard once because of her carelessness, that wouldn't happen again. "That joining up with Inuyasha-sama can accomplish that goal**-**u."

Kaede's eye widened at the words. "_I didn't see that coming_." Her heart pounded in her chest. "_That's not good, not good at all_. _Why would a man want to team up with his brother's killer?_" Kaede glanced at Kagura with a firmness setting in her chin. "_Does Kagura know this? Or," _Her brow furrowed dangerously making her wrinkles look even more distinguished. "_Does Inuyasha's life not matter to her? All I know about her is that she was paid to find Inuyasha but I don't know why."_ She narrowed her eye into a dark glint trying to see something that was not meant to be seen, trying to look past something that a normal person could not look past. "_What are her intentions?"_ She asked herself as she pushed that thought farther, as she pushed herself farther towards the girl in question wanting to see what cannot be seen. She was surprised when she came up empty. "_Strange_." She thought as a sinking feeling filled her stomach but she ignored it for the time being. "_Regardless, I can't let Hiten get near Inuyasha yet not if he wants the man dead, it's not an option, Inuyasha is far too important,_" She nodded her head curtly and took a deep breath. "They can't join up." She spoke firmly leaving no room for argument. "That's not an option yet."

"Demo—," Kagura blinked, so surprised by the old woman's words, that she had unwittingly spoken in her native language. "Inuyasha-sama wa," She shook her head as if just now realizing that she was no longer speaking in a language Kaede could understand. "Inuyasha-sama is bound-o to be strong."

"No Kagura," Kaede paused for a moment knowing she needed to word her sentence carefully: She needed Kagura to feel absolute trust in her, she needed the girl to feel as if the truth lied in her. "You don't understand. Naraku is," She paused again and took a deep breath. "Not something you can merely beat by teaming up with another strong person." She raised her head to look at Kagura with tired old eyes—legitimately tired old eyes. "No matter how powerful Inuyasha and Hiten are, even together, it will not work."

"What-o yuu mean?" The demon woman leaned back looking at Kaede completely baffled by the words.

"Both men are far too young—." Kaede started to explain only to be cut off by Kagura crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

"Naraku is but a chirud." She informed Kaede briskly as she felt a little bit of her anger raise in her heart at the very thought of the man boy. "Inuyasha-sama is a man aurready." She spoke firmly even as images of that tiny little pup toddling after his older brother filled her head. A soft spot in her heart twanged at the memory but she pushed it down hastily. "_I can't be distracted_." She told herself even as she saw his tiny ears in her mind's eye, adorable just like his overly large sunburst eyes.

"I know Kagura—Naraku is a child," Kaede agreed with a patient smile as she watched the strange look of anger and fondness go across Kagura's face. "_Hmm, what was that about_?" She thought to herself as she correlated the looks to the specific words Kagura had been saying at the time. "_Anger when she mentions Naraku but fondness when she mentions Inuyasha."_ The old woman pursed her lips. "_Maybe I was too hasty to judge her—maybe she does care for his well being and life. Hm—," _Her eyes narrowed on the other woman. "_It's almost as if she knows him._" She wanted to ask but knew that now was not the time for such a conversation. "But we have to remember that Naraku is an exceptional child."

"Exceptional?" Kagura drew out the word slowly with a rather unladylike snort. "Kaede-sama, to call-u Naraku such a thing as exceptional."

"Kagura." Kaede smiled slightly at the woman's huffy attitude. "Perhaps," She amended. "The word exceptional is not fitting however," She raised her hand posing it before her to keep Kagura's attention focused on her. "Naraku is not an ordinary child. Ordinary children have regrets, have control," She let the hand fall into her lap as she took a deep breath. "Naraku has neither control nor regrets. He is simply a killer and nothing more and nothing less." She paused for a moment as her fingers fidgeted in her lap as if there was something else more she wished to say but held back. "For you or even Hiten to believe they could kill someone with absolutely no remorse," She lifted her one good eye up to look Kagura dead on in the face. "Is nothing more than arrogance."

The demon woman felt every bit the part of a five year old being scolded by an angry mother as she shifted away from Kaede in her seat and looked off to her left out the small porthole. She could see the darkness that was settling outside, beautiful yet somehow empty.

"Our first priority should be the jewel—," Kaede continued as she straightened her back and groaned softly as it popped a few times. Kagura turned back to look at her with a puzzled frown but the older woman waved her off before speaking once more. "We need to ensure that Naraku cannot become any stronger. To do so we must destroy it." She felt as if she was repeating their conversation from a few days before: the one Hiten had somehow overheard. "_It's going to bother me until I figure out how he did it."_ Kaede scrunched up her nose, she may be no demon but she did have a talent for knowing when people were close by her, in her range so to speak, the fact she had missed him was significant in her eye. "We must find Inuyasha and tell him to make haste of this mission—if we can, we should even give him the shards on this vessel to ensure its quick completion," She tapped her chin at the thought, just now thinking of the possibility for the first time. "After that, we will dare to worry about Naraku."

"But," Kagura looked from her hands to the floor and back to her hands in thought. "Can Kaede-sama dare to wait that long-u?" She brought her eyes up to look at Kaede with worried etched on her face.

"We must," Kaede's old voice was raspy as she spoke and somewhat far away as if she was becoming lost in her own thoughts. "_I can't let Naraku near that jewel—I can't let Hiten near Inuyasha—," _Sheinhaled deeply and looked at Kagura. "_This has become a very big mess in a very short amount of time._" She furrowed her brows and sighed as she pulled herself back farther on the bed, her back beginning to ache from sitting in such a strange position for so long.

Rolling her neck, she continued to watch Kagura, noting every movement the strange wind demon made. Once again she narrowed her eyes at the other woman wanting to see the secrets that were buried inside her heart but just as before she came up with nothing. She could not see a thing in this woman and that worried her.

"_I wonder—who sent her, where she came from, how she knows_." Kaede's eyebrow raised as she studied the girl wanting to ask her for the truth, debating if she should. "_Would a question as simple as that do any harm?_" She wondered before opening her mouth without giving it another thought. "Kagura—how do you know of the shards?"

The wind demon raised her head in surprise and licked her lips. "The shards?" She repeated the words as she leaned backwards on the foreign chair feeling slightly uncomfortable in it, as if she was about to fall. "Well," She began not sure if she should reveal all too much to this old woman. "_Kaede-sama did tell me about her past-o, about how Kaede-sama knows of the shards_." Kagura reasoned with herself. "_Kaede-sama even tourd me about her father's mission_." She clicked her tongue. "_What's the harm in telling her just a little about myself?_" In all honesty she saw none. "I was tourd of them many years ago." The wind demon answered truthfully. "By the same man who paid-o for this job-u."

"This man," Kaede began respecting Kagura's silent decision to not admit the man's name. "Why does he want the shards?"

Kagura took a deep breath as she ran that very question through her mind. It really was a complex question when one got down to it. "_On the one hand, because of Inuyasha-sama_." Kagura slowly licked her lips. "_But on the other, to stop them because of the wars so many years ago_." The demon frowned tightly as she tried to remember any more clues she might have been given as to why he wanted the jewel: truthfully, she came up with none. "I believe," She started slowly as she tried to collect all her thoughts speaking only after deliberately telling herself to omit his name from the conversation—Kaede did not need to know his name. "He wants the same thing-u as Kaede-sama," She lifted her head thoughtfully tilting it to the side as she imagined that tall brave man sitting on his thrown as if he were a god. "—to destroy the shards as was tourd to him."

"So he is doing it to fulfill the wish of another?" Kaede ventured to ask as she attempted to process the information being feed to her.

"Exactly." Kagura nodded her head looking solemn. "He never tourd me specificaree," She admitted as she remembered back to her days spent with the man in question training for the very moment she was living now. "But I had aurways assumed based on rumors that went through the court-o."

Kaede frowned at the use of the word. "Court?"

Kagura's eyes widened and she snapped her mouth shut. "I'm sorry, ano, I think I have the wrong-u word." She covered up quickly as she moved her hands in a distracted circle trying to panimime what she had wanted to refer to. "What-o word for a place people live—ano together?"

"A town," Kaede spoke slowly as she watched the girl's every move. "Or village?"

"Yes, the village—," Kagura latched onto the word needing it to get her out of her near slipup. "Rumors went around the village."

Kaede eyed the girl suspiciously but didn't call her on the obvious cover up. "Tonight," She began redirecting the conversation back to their earlier topic. "I think you should talk to Hiten and inform him of the plan."

Kagura didn't hesitate to nod her head at the other woman. "I'll talk with Hiten-sama about gathering the shards," She leaned her head back and looked at the wooden floorboards/ceiling above herself absently. "And destroying the jewel-u" She quickly lowered her voice so as to not risk even being slightly overheard. "Before teaming up with Inuyasha-sama to stop Naraku."

"Good—," Kaede smiled as the list came to a conclusion. "Hopefully you can make him understand."

"Make Hiten-sama—." Her voice trailed off as she thought of the old way she made men 'understand' what she meant. Deviously she smirked to herself as her body began to heat up ever so slightly at the very thought. "I'm sure," She told Kaede as she stood from her spot on the chair and walked it back to the desk. "Hiten-sama will."

Kaede frowned once more at the girl's almost taunting smirk but allowed it to pass. "_It's not my place to question her methods_." She shrugged as she watched Kagura leave the room. "_As long as it works, what does it matter_?"

-break-

The Shikuro bobbed up and down in the water, anchored down a good four or five leagues away from where the actual raid had taken place only a few hours earlier. The sun was not quite setting yet however, and the still somewhat warm air of late summer/very early autumn in New England was wafting through the tightly tied up sails. Many men milled around the deck, some playing cards between barrels and others sleeping amongst the many ropes they coiled to make beds. In the corner of the deck back where the entrances to the Captain and Quartermaster's quarters were located, surrounding a small table that was heaped with not only gold but silver and a few precious gems, was Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome.

The two women leaned against the table watching idly as Miroku examined each gem with expert eyes attempting to determine their authenticity and value. Every few seconds he would write a figure down on one of his brand new actual ledgers (not parchments)—courtesy of his majesty's royal navy—before handing the gem over to Shippo who then carefully stored it in little pouches designed to cushion the ore so as not to diminish its value with scratches.

"I love this ledger." Miroku commented absently as he wrote down the last gemstone value and smiled at the neat and organized book. "Whoever printed it actually put lines and columns for the specifics: weight, price, name." Miroku blew on the drying ink carefully and smiled. "And its brand new, never written in, I should have taken all of them." He glanced at Sango leaning on his left hand side. "There were at least five—why didn't I just pick them up?" He groaned lightly before releasing a depressed sigh. "I'll never have a book this nice again."

"That's nice dear." Sango grumbled distractedly as she looked towards the side of the ship where distinctive splashes could be heard down below. "How long do you think he's gonna be?" She growled as she forced herself not to look over the side of the ship and glare, even though she was rather tempted.

"No idea." Miroku replied back as he surveyed the table before him trying to decide what to catalogue next. Eyeing the rather nice pile of gold coins they had managed to find in the navy ship's storeroom—carefully hidden in a chest shoved under a bunch of barrels of salted pork, which they had also taken—he decided they were best done next. Quill in hand, he absently began tailing how many there were on a separate parchment from the ledger, not wanting to dirty its margins with tick marks. "The Captain's kind of weird about bathing." He mumbled to Sango as he continued to pick up a coin from the pile, put it in a new pile, and then mark its movement with a tick mark.

"But the water must be freezing, won't he get sick?" Kagome questioned from her spot on Miroku's right hand side, leaning against the table with Shippo now perched on her shoulder waiting for Miroku's next command.

"Well, I've seen him do this hundreds of times and he's never gotten sick, so I'm not worried." Miroku narrowed his eyes as he finished his tick marks and began to add them up. He had done them in sets of five, which made the task easy but luckily for them there was quite a collection of coins to mark, "Five, ten, fifteen, twenty—." He mumbled under his breath until he reached the grand number of thirty-two much to his delight. Turning back to Sango as he reached for the scales in order to juxtapose the tally amount with the weight, he added absently, "He likes to be clean."

"Ain't that weird though." Shippo commented as he jumped down from Kagome's shoulder to the table grabbing for the weights so he could begin putting them on the scale for Miroku.

"Isn't Shippo." Kagome gently corrected but was overall ignored as Miroku gestured towards the scales.

"Put the gold on." He muttered as he waved the quill's feather towards the gold in question.

Shippo complied with a brisk, "Yes sir," before putting only five pieces of the gold, as he had been taught, onto the scales. Both Shippo and Miroku watched the scale bob up and down with the sudden change in weight before it finally settled once again just slightly off. "Take off a weight?" Shippo guessed his small green eyes looking at Miroku expectantly.

"Yeah—go ahead." The quartermaster agreed as he studyed the scale that was slightly off center carefully.

"Yes sir." Shippo reached for one of the small weights removing it with his tiny hands and setting it to the side.

Miroku smiled as the scale righted itself standing nice and level now. "Gold's a decent weight." He told Shippo as he motioned towards the weights he used to measure the density of the gold. "Not the best—but if we use it in a port no one will know the difference unless they have a scale like us—and not many do." He smiled when Shippo nodded vigorously at the lesson before starting up his conversation with Sango and Kagome once again. "When I was young," He glanced at his wife making sure he had her attention before he continued. "He always made sure I bathed at least once a week."

"That habit stuck." Sango murmured as she eyed her husband's calculations over his shoulder. "You bathe more than anyone I know other than the Captain." The woman rolled her eyes before pulling herself up to sit on the edge of the table, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands as she watched Miroku weigh the coins with mild interest. "I know Captain Inuyasha likes to be clean—hell I even kind of understand it, who wants to be covered in spit and blood?" She flicked her wrist and looked at Kagome who nodded in agreement. "But this is ridiculous, it's been ten minutes—who can't get clean in ten minutes?" Sango raised her eyebrows as she questioned her husband looking exasperated.

"My father." Miroku muttered off handedly causing Kagome to giggle just slightly as she leaned against the table on his other side. "Myoga and Totosai are the same way." He continued on absently as he took all the gold he had been working with off the scale and set it aside. "When I was little and we stayed primarily in the Caribbean not up here, we would all go to this hot spring in Costa Rica together at least once a month—more if we stayed close." Miroku shook his head as he spoke, even he who had been raised by the man didn't really get it. "You should have seen those three." He snickered and leaned back in his chair ignoring the parchment for a second as he looked at the two girls. "They would just—I can't even describe it, it was like taking a bath in that water was better than sex to them or something."

Kagome blushed at the bluntness of his words, while on Miroku's other side Sango laughed loudly. "Why haven't you gone back?" She questioned thoughtfully once her laughter died down. "I don't think we've ever been to Costa Rica since I came on board."

"You know I'm not sure." Miroku tapped his chin lightly. "I'll mention it to the Captain, I'll bet he'd go for it.

"Well if the water's as good as you say I'd like to at least take a dip." Sango uncrossed her legs allowing them to swing back and forth from her place on the table. "I don't understand this need to bathe once a week, that's just unhealthy," From somewhere nearby a rather loud splash sounded. "But it might be fun to visit a hot spring I've heard great things about them."

Down below Inuyasha (who had been listening in on their conversation while he cleaned his clothes in the ocean) struggled to grab a hold of the soap he had dropped in the water upon hearing Sango's words.

"Unhealthy?" He whispered to himself right as he grabbed the slippery object, all the while his stomach actually turning, "_Disgusting—I can't even listen to that conversation anymore, there's something wrong with westerners_." He thought as he finished washing his shirt, hanging it up over the side of the small boat he had lowered down so he could wash his clothes and bathe. "_Hopefully those will dry by the time I'm done_." He thought as he stood and stretched his naked body loving the warm feel of the sun against his skin.

Popping his neck he dove off the side of the boat without preamble the cold water biting into his skin as he dived down trying to get as much of the grim out of his hair as possible before he started to scrub it. After a moment, he directed his body back up to the surface and, kicking his feet expertly, rose back up out of the water with a giant gasp. Feeling better and less disgusted with his own hygiene already, he swam back towards the small boat. Grabbing hold of the side, he pulled himself up just enough to grab a small bucket that contained both a wash cloth and a small bar of scentless vegetable oil, not animal fat derived, soap.

Wadding in the deep water beside the little ship he put the small water tight bucket beside himself to float knowing that in their current position hidden in the channel there would not be a large enough wave to take it too far away. Grumbling, he continued to run his hands through his hair looking for spots tainted by blood and washing them out in the sea water, watching as the Kermode and fox blood stained the water an unsightly color.

"Good thing this isn't shark territory." He mumbled to himself as he leaned back, planting his ears firmly to his head in order to keep any traces of water out of them.

Reaching blindly for the bucket, he plucked the bar of soap out of it and brought it to his hair running it over the wet ends vigorously for several minutes. Once satisfied he had enough soap to penetrate the entirety of his thick hair he dumped it back in the bucket with a small clunking sound before bringing his fingers up to saturate and spread the soap all the way to his scalp.

A cool breeze washed over him and Inuyasha actually shivered with a scowl. "Not a fucking hot spring for leagues," He grumbled as he continued to work the soap into his scalp. "So I have to bathed in the fucking freezing ocean—next chance we get we are gonna go to Costa Rica so I can have a proper bath." He growled low in his throat before shaking his head sending little suds flying into the water before he took a deep breath and dove down himself.

Hovering just underneath the surface he began to work the soap out of his hair keeping his eyes closed tightly because, as experience had told him, soap stings when you get it in your eye. After several minutes of holding his breath he pushed himself back above with a gasp and shook his head like a dog as he continued to tread water. Spluttering a little from water nearly going in his nose, he reached for the bucket that should have been beside him only to find it gone.

"Damn it," He ground out as he threw some water in his face to remove the remaining soap before looking around for the bucket.

It had floated only a little ways away from him luckily so he was easily able to swim the short distance and yank it back towards him. Grabbing for the wet cloth and the soap again, he brought the two together lathering the wash cloth with plenty of the scentless soap before throwing it back in the bucket. Bringing the cloth to his right shoulder he began to scrub all the way from shoulder to elbow to wrist to hands and finally claws, making sure that all traces of blood were completely gone before he did the same on his other arm. All the while his feet continued kicking in the deep water holding himself up.

"If I was thinking," He muttered to himself as he continued to scrub. "I would have done this closer to one of the islands, water would have been swallower—but." He glanced around absently at the strange opened space between two of the smaller islands. "We're way safer here, closer to the opened sea." Nodding he looked down at the claws he had been scrubbing and blanched at the sight of more blood. "Disgusting." He grumbled as he continued to scrub at the fingers of his left hand his mind only vaguely registering the origin of what he was currently cleaning.

"_Leave this to me hanyou_."

Inuyasha paused as the words seemed to magically run through his head against his will. "_It spoke to me._" He thought as he inhaled deeply unsure what that meant. His hands stilled just as they reached his chest and his feet stopped kicking causing him to start to sink. "_I've never actually heard it speak like that—yeah grunts and words like mate and kill and shit but never a complete grammatically correct sentence_." He opened his mouth as if to add to his thoughts out loud only to nearly choke on a mouth full of water.

Coughing he started kicking his feet again, soft curses echoing in his head as he realized he had actually stopped swimming because of his memories. Spluttering as he forced all the water out of his lungs Inuyasha forced himself onto his back so he could float while he continued to bathe, figuring floating took a lot less thought than threading water. Successfully safe from a drowning risk, the dog demon lifted one of his legs out of the water scrubbing at it as well before his thoughts turned back to the strange incident hours earlier.

"_Calm down_." He told himself as he scrubbed at his left knee wondering how blood had even gotten under his pants leg. "_It's not like this is the first time I've lost myself to my demon blood_." He snorted as memories of several instances throughout his life started to run through his mind. "_There was that time when I was little—I guess four_." He clicked his tongue remembering the incident very vaguely. "_I don't even know why I transformed—but Sesshoumaru," _He snorted at the name but didn't let it get to him._ "Stopped it. I guess that was the first time."_

He lifted his other leg gently scrubbing at the backside of his thigh with the little cloth.

"_The next was after Okaa-san's death_." His fingers stilled on his calf for only a moment before he cleared his throat. "I need to apologize to Myoga again." He dipped his leg into the water removing the soapy suds. "I nearly killed him when I transformed." He shuddered and busied himself with trying to reach his back with the cloth.

Unlike his first transformation, he remembered every detail of that incident. He remembered feeling the rage enter his system as he stood in front of his mother's grave, he remembered Myoga trying to comfort him, remembered feeling misunderstood and angry and full of malice, remembered his mind going fuzzy, remembered the demon in him releasing a lamenting cry, remembered beating Myoga to a bloody pulp before passing out. It haunted him to this day.

"_Still_," Inuyasha pushed his guilt away in favor of his present predicament. "_The demon didn't talk to me like it did today. It just got pissed and went off on the closest passerby."_ He winced and silently vowed to apologize to the flea again, for probably the millionth time since the incident some three hundred and eighty some odd years ago. "_I guess then the last time I transformed before becoming a pirate was in Russia when I was sixteen_." He frowned at the humiliating memory. "I should have never picked that fight with that boar." He grumbled to himself in hindsight. "I don't even know why I did."

In truth, the reason behind the fight wasn't important, what was important was the fact the then sixteen year old had been stupid enough to pick a fight with a rather large boar demon in a bar over some grievance he could no longer remember. The boar demon, much older and stronger, had easily punctured his side with one of his tusk leaving him bleeding to death. He had transformed without thought or intent seconds after the wound was inflicted; beaten the shit out of the boar demon; then everything went dark.

"_Even then_," Inuyasha finished up on his back moving down lower to finish up with his most vital parts. "_It didn't speak, not one word_." He snorted as he tried to remember any time when the demon might have actually spoken. "_It didn't even speak that time with Miroku in Argentina_." He frowned heavily. "_And he almost died—he was just a little pup too_."

That incident had been completely unexpected. Miroku wanted to know what Argentina looked like and Inuyasha had nothing pressing to do so had indulged the boy's whim. Unfortunately, another pirate ship had been lurking in the water waiting for a good chance to attack. Instincts, running wild Inuyasha had done whatever he could to protect the small boy—and when that failed—the demon took over. But like every other time before, it had not spoken, not one solitary word.

"Why would it speak now?" Inuyasha wondered to himself. "_It's like it had more control—or was more aware—or could it be because of—,_" His thought trailed off for a moment as the image of Kagome popped up in his mind. "Kagome." Her name came out as nothing more than a small barely heard whisper. "_Could she really make a difference?_" Inuyasha sighed low in his throat as he grabbed the bucket once more and tossed the wash cloth inside of it before throwing it into the boat. "_I should talk with Miroku—he's seen me lose it before, maybe he has some insight_."

Swimming back over to the small shore boat Inuyasha looked at his clothes that he had cleaned first, they were still wet. Rolling his eyes he pulled himself up into the boat and grabbed just his pants putting them on hastily and barely tying them into place before he called up onto the deck for someone to hoist him back up. Within seconds, the boat began to raise up and Inuyasha leaned back waiting until he was close enough to the top to see whoever was hoisting him. Soon enough the brown hair of a human came into view and he smiled at the face.

"Thanks Nathan." He nodded his head and the human male gave him a slight smile in return.

"Would ya like me ta tie 'er down Captain?" The man indicated the boat as Inuyasha jumped out and gathered the wooden bucket filled with the soap and cloth as well as his shirt and jacket into his arms.

"Go for it." He commanded without a second glance as he walked a little ways from the boy and looked at the sopping wet jacket and shirt, the pants currently clinging to his skin because of their own wetness. "I don't wanna put on more wet clothes." He mumbled to himself as he sighed loudly and glanced at the rail beside him. "_Hm? I'll hang 'em on deck, they're be dry by sunset._" He reasoned as he moved towards the railing and carefully maneuvered the clothes around until he could easily lay them on the side of the railing. Grabbing a rope, he draped it over them so they wouldn't fly away in the wind. "_Works for me, guess I should find the pup now_."

Stretching gingerly, he looked around for Miroku only to come up empty handed. Dropping his hands to his side he stared at the work station where the pup had been when he went down below to wash. The gold and silver were no longer there or the gems, only a few scraps of paper.

"Guess he finished." Inuyasha reasoned with a shrug the feeling of his wet pants sticking against his skin making him grit his teeth. "I gotta change." He thought before setting out towards his cabin in a hurry the sound of wet fabric scraping together actually making his eyes water and his ears twitch violently on his head. Shoving his ears to his skull he darted towards the hallway where his cabin rested and grabbed for the door handle to his room. "_I'll_ _just changed and then go bug my pu—_." He started to think as he opened the door only to come face to face with the man he had been looking for plus some he hadn't.

He blinked as he watched Miroku and Shippo digging around in the drawer of his desk for whatever reason, and then blinked again as he redirected his vision to Kagome and Sango. Both girls were sitting on Kagome's bed their eyes wide as they looked directly at him. Well, Sango's eyes were wide for all of five seconds before she seemed to come back to herself; Kagome's on the other hand were huge, nearly twice the size that they should have been as she stared at him her mouth slightly opened.

Inuyasha blinked at the sight of her as the realization that he was virtually half naked and dripping wet started to sink in. Absently, he glanced down at his body looking at the sopping wet material of his pants and the way they clung to him. "_You can see everything._" He thought to himself as he looked down thanking every god in heaven that the water was cold and not warm. Lifting his eyes towards Kagome Inuyasha actually felt a blush creep onto his face as he watched her continue to stare her face the most wonderful shade of crimson.

Across from him, Kagome felt her heart lunge into her throat as her eyes roamed the wet chest of the very fit Captain. She watched as little beads of water dripped from his beautiful silver hair all the way down his firm chest, to his tantalizing sculpted demonic abs, and then to his sopping wet pants disappearing underneath the wet fabric. Her heart stopped beating in her chest as she studied the wet material with naive interest, her mind trying to wrap around exactly what she was seeing. Of course she understood the outline of thighs, she even understood the sloping dip where little silver hairs glistened in the diminishing natural light of the room; what she didn't understand (at least not completely at first) was the outline of something else that the wet pants were clinging to.

"_Is that—I've heard but—it it?_" She started to think as she noticed the particular shape his pants took between his legs, her lack of experience in the area leaving her to draw a blank. "_I wish I could—." _She tilted her head to the side as her heart rate seemed to increase. "_See it better_." Her entire face lit on fire as the words echoed in her mind. "_I did not just—no, no, no, no, no_." She turned away quickly as she felt the pit of her stomach catch on fire. "_I cannot think that!_"

"_She can't even look at me_." Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched her turn away, a bright blush brushing the bridge of her nose. "_Damn it."_ He flushed with his own embarrassment at the situation surfacing in his strained golden eyes. Suddenly, for perhaps the first moment in his life—he felt modest.

"Otou-san." Miroku's voice broke up both individuals thoughts as the man straightened turning around to look at his father unaware of the situation. "I ran out of ink and I can't find yours—." His voice trailed off as he raised a brow at his father. "Where's your shirt?"

"Drying." Inuyasha barely got out as he walked into the room and closed the door trying to appear completely nonchalant even as he felt the overwhelming urge to cover up with the first thing he saw. "_It's no big deal_." He told himself. "_Sango's seen me naked before, and I just laughed that off_." He fought the blush down even as his mind taunted him. "_But that was Sango—."_ He gulped. "_This is Kagome_." He glanced at Kagome who was still busying herself with running her hands over her pants avoiding him at all cost. Clearing his throat he glanced at Miroku idly. "I'm just gonna change." He grumbled towards the pup.

"You do that." Miroku grunted as he turned back towards the desk realizing that he wouldn't get any information from his father until the man was comfortable and in dry clothes. "Keep digging Shippo."

"Aye!" Shippo acknowledged by thrusting his fist in the air before literally diving head first into one of the drawers his small body able to fit.

"You don't need to burrow Shippo." Sango laughed lightly from her place on the bed, her eyes only vaguely watching Kagome with interest. "_Seems like somebody's gettin' a pretty good eye full."_ She laughed silently to herself as she took a moment to appreciate the demonic body before her. He did look downright dangerous as he stood there just before the door, his pants hanging down way too low to be appropriate and his lean yet muscular body glistening with the remaining droplets from his bath. "_That should be illegal_." She thought to herself before turning her attention back towards her husband who was bent over. She raised an eyebrow as she took in the slop of his firm hip and ass. "_So should that_." She blinked lightly with a smirk forming on her face. "_Well, he is his son_." She giggled lightly while watching the tiny Shippo disappear even further into the desk. "Miroku get him outta there."

"But it's funny." Miroku interjected with a snicker as he pointed at the bushy tail that was sticking up out of the drawer: the only evidence that Shippo was even in the room.

Inuyasha watched them with only half an eye before he turned away embarrassment and insecurity immediately beginning to tear into his stomach as he tried to walk tall and proud across the room. With his chin sat firm, as if none of this was bothersome, he kept the blush from forming on his face. He was in complete and utter control as he reached the small chest where his spare clothes resided. Reaching inside he pulled out his spare pants and shirt only then realizing that to change he would have to actually be completely naked.

"_What the fuck!_" He screamed at himself as he felt his body hesitated. "_I've never been shy—." _He thought of the girl who couldn't even look at him. "_But—what if—I want her—this is Kagome, I want Kagome to like what she sees._" He growled low in his throat feeling every bit only eighteen years old as he stood there cold and wet but unwilling to change. "_Come on!_" He yelled at himself again. "_I'm Inuyasha the famous pirate Captain_." He puffed out his chest with pride at the thought. "_I'm not some little bitch who's scared of being naked, I know I'm impressive, let her stare!_" He finished his pep talk and nodded his head briskly reaching for the ties on his pants to undo them.

Kagome blinked in surprise from her spot on the bed unable to take her eyes away as she watched the Captain fiddle with the fastening of his pants. "_Is he?_" She gulped as her hands began to shake and her stomach started to knot. "_No way—he's not—."_ Her voice trailed off as the sound of wet fabric hitting the ground met her ears just as her eyes took in the sight of the most well sculpted perfect ass she had ever seen. "_Oh my—." _Kagome felt her mouth go dry. Her eyes widened while she watched the smooth skin of his tight behind ripple as he bent down putting one leg into the dry pants before shifting his weight so he could put in the other.

For reasons Kagome would probably never be able to explain it was at that point that she literally screamed.

"What the—!" Inuyasha started to yell as he slipped his pants on completely and turned around just in time to see Kagome throw herself into Sango's embrace, hiding her beet red face in Sango's side.

"It's okay Kagome." Sango comforted trying to keep her amusement out of her voice as she looked at the shell shocked Captain. "You know if I wasn't used to it I'd scream too." Sango commented to Kagome even as she sent a smirk in Inuyasha's direction before glancing at the timid girl.

The dog demon spluttered at the comment and looked about ready to yell at Sango but stopped when a sudden smell hit his nose, a spicy heady smell he would recognize anywhere. "_No way—_." He started to think but his voice was cut off by the sound of Miroku's laughter.

"This is priceless." Miroku laughed as he leaned against the desk looking highly entertained.

"What's ta big 'eal?" The small boy spoke from his position in the drawer, only his head poking out so he could look at them. "He's just naked."

"Shippo." Kagome's voice was muffled against Sango's body. "You'll understand when you're older." Her voice was a little shaky as she pulled herself away from Sango and looked at the older woman. "Um—," She deliberately kept her eyes on Sango's face.

"Why don't you come sleep with me tonight." Sango supplied as she stood abruptly from the bed and dragged Kagome up as well. The younger girl nearly lost her balance, slamming her face into Sango's shoulder as the other girl drug her across the room. "We have so much to talk about." She smirked wickedly not giving either man a sideways glance.

"What?" Kagome sounded panicked as she was yanked out the door leaving the three men behind.

"What was that about?" Shippo mumbled confused as he looked to the adult males who were staring at the closed door. One looking absolutely stunned and the other looking as if he had just been shot in the foot.

"What just happened?" Miroku whispered almost to himself as he watched the door click closed softly. "Where are they going?"

"It sure was weird, huh?" Shippo commented with a shrug as he finally pulled himself out of the drawer and hoped up on the desk to sit down. "I wonder why Sango wanted Kagome's ta stay with 'er tonight."

"She actually said that?" Miroku felt his hands shake.

"Maybe it had somethin' to do with ta Captain being naked?" Shippo tilted his head back and tapped his chin before glancing at the still shell shocked and frozen Captain. "I donno why though."

Without any explanation Miroku whirled around and looked at his father with the fire's of hell in his eyes. "This is all your fault!" He yelled and even with his still slightly injured leg lunged and grabbed the Captain shaking him. "Kagome there because of you. I'm not gonna get to sleep with my wife—because of you!." He whimpered and continued shaking his father who didn't appear the least bit fazed. "Why?"

Inuyasha didn't move as Miroku shook him, his eyes were stilled glued on the door from which Kagome had left, his nose still focused on the scent that would haunt him for weeks to come. At first, he had simply smelled arousal but as Kagome had been dragged away by Sango another scent had begun to form. It was the smell of anticipation. She was waiting for it, she wanted it, he had never thought he could smell that particular scent coming from Kagome's every pore. "She wants me." He felt himself whisper so quietly that no one in the room could hear him. "_She's lusting for me, waiting for me_." He thought feeling dizzy. "_She probably doesn't even realize it but it was there—it was there_." He felt the demon inside him smirk as if to say I-told-you-so."

"Are you listening to me?" Miroku questioned as he dropped his hands from Inuyasha's shirt to look at the man expectantly.

The dog demon didn't say a word for some time. He didn't even look at Miroku for several minutes as he watched the door as if expecting Kagome to appear from behind it. Finally, he shook himself and closed his eyes inhaling deeply for several seconds before opening them once more. "I'm gonna," He whispered ever so faintly as he tried to look at Miroku but failed. "Go bathe again."

"What?" Miroku raised an eyebrow not sure what was currently going on in his father's head.

"Inks in the bottom right drawer." Inuyasha pointed absently at the drawer as he started towards the door completely out of it.

"Otou-san!" Miroku turned watching him go with worried eyes. "Why are you taking another bath?" He asked but Inuyasha wasn't listening. "Otou-san." He tried again but the dog demon continued to ignore him simply walking out of the room without another word.

"What's with him?" Shippo questioned as he looked over at Miroku with big green curious eyes.

Miroku's shoulders slumped as he tilted his head to one side and frowned darkly. "I have no idea."

-break-

"So we're just gonna wait?" Hiten whispered into the thick humid night air as he looked at the girl standing right in front of him on the other side of the wheel he was directing.

"Yes," Kagura told him from her spot sitting on the railing across from Hiten. It was dark out, way past three in the morning. The majority of the crew was fast asleep including Naraku who as a young demon had not yet gained the stamina that demon's such as Kagura and Hiten possessed. Both older demon's could go a few days without sleep if need be, the now just barely fourteen year old Naraku was lucky if he could make two. "Kaede-sama thinks it best-o."

Hiten snorted at the sound of the name and gave her a firm look with a raised eyebrow. "And you're gonna go along with what that human says?"

"Yes," Kagura narrowed her eyes not really liking his tone. Although Kaede was an old human woman she was still very nice and wise. Kagura could see listening to her when it came to many facets of life not just their current predicament. "I trust Kaede-sama."

Hiten frowned slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not saying she's not a nice lady or anything." He began as he looked out across the opened sea. They had long ago departed from the lower Florida islands and were now somewhere in the vicinity of the upper Cayo Islands, apparently very close to the shard Kagura could see. So close in fact they were bound to reach it sometime tomorrow morning. "But why?"

"Kaede-sama is old and wise-u," Kagura frowned absently as she looked out across the sea the shimmer of the shard growing brighter and brighter with each passing second. "And Kaede-sama has a way with knowing things," She stressed her words as she turned away from the shard back towards Hiten. "Important-o things." She raised an eyebrow at the man who grunted in response before reaching down for the rope that would hold the wheel steady so he could give his hands an hour's break. "Kaede-sama is the only human I've ever seen actually manipulate-u a man like Naraku."

"That is true." Hiten agreed sourly as he remembered all the way back to the first time he had met the old woman—she had indeed manipulated Naraku easily with strange words about his mother. "_The truth about his mother? I wonder what that was about_." He snorted softly as he arched his back and tried to pop it. "_Probably just meant to fuck with his head._" He concluded with no sympathy for the man at all in his heart. "So I guess—we're gonna follow Kaede's plan and wait?"

Kagura smiled at him brilliantly. "_I didn't even have to do anything_." She smirked to herself and from her position perched upon the railing crossed her legs.

Letting go of the railing, she controlled the air around her to maintain her balance for just a moment while straightening out the very short kimono she was currently wearing. In anticipation for making Hiten agree to the plan, she had worn only the inner kimono with her obi, cutting the soft white material off at the thigh so it was more alluring.

"_What a waste-u._" She grumbled to herself as she smoothed the fabric before dropping her hands back to the railing. "Yes, it best-o listen to Kaede-sama," She agreed with him even as she gave him her most devious smirk. "Hiten-sama and myself should wait but there are many things to do during that wait."

"Such as?" Hiten questioned as he walked around the wheel towards her and plopped down on the ground at her feet.

Kagura looked down at him from the bridge of her nose and frowned. "_He's sitting very close._" She told herself as she watched the man lean his head against the railing a scant foot away from one of her exposed calves. Inside of her, the primal demon began to emerge: the part of her that longed to mate, that longed to mess with any males head she could. It was the part of her that truly could be labeled with the human connotation of the demon word 'bitch.' Absently, she bobbed her foot watching Hiten as the movement caught his eye. "Naraku has shards—," She began as she followed the line of his vision carefully. "Right?"

"Yeah." Hiten agreed as he raised an eyebrow at the creamy skin of her legs. She was so pale, so delicious looking as she bobbed that foot up and down, her toes curling and uncurling as she did. "_She's taunting me_." He realized only inattentively, the more instinctual demon inside of him not really carrying if the girl was taunting him or not. It only wanted to enjoy the show.

"Hiten-sama needs to get those shards." She continued as she looked down at him watching his slowly changing face. "_He looks—lustful_."

"And what do you propose," He asked as he took his eyes off of her leg and gingerly brought them up to look into her face, delighting in the heady look that was over taking those dangerous ruby eyes. "We do to get them?"

"Naraku can't tell the difference between the real-u ones," She looked directly into his eyes licking her lips slowly as she stared into those dark orbs while she explained her idea. "And the fake ones, ne?"

Hiten raised a brow at the strange sounding word on the end of her sentence but ignored it in favor of the sentence's content. "No." He clicked his tongue and pushed himself away from the railing, turning his body so he could look up at her easier while still sitting on the floor. "We had to keep them in specific pockets to make sure he didn't get them mixed up."

Kagura smiled ruefully. "Then it's simple-u." Her voice was almost playful as she swung her feet. "Hiten-sama will switch-u them out."

"Kagura-hime," Hiten laughed into the night air the sound actually causing the wind demon's smirk to change to a charmed smile. "You are surprisingly maniacal."

Kagura raised a brow at the strange word she had little to no idea what it meant. Venturing a guess she pushed herself off the railing and landed on her feet next to him. "I take that," She straightened her clothes out of habit. "To mean sneak-i?"

The demon man smiled and looked at her long legs. The strange dress she had been wearing when he first met her had been virtually destroyed. All that was left it was the upper part of the inner robe and the belt. "Sure—," He got out as the demon inside of him growled in pleasure watching the girl as she stood before him even her knee caps visible to his probing eyes. "You're surprisingly sneaky."

"You thought-o I wouldn't be?" Kagura frowned at him dryly as she watched the expression cross his face. She knew that look all too well, she had seen it on the face of many a man as they gazed at her body.

"Well—um," Hiten actually stuttered as he looked up at her in shock. "No—I knew you were sneaky." He offered as he stood up from the deck's floor in one swift motion and leaned an elbow on the railing as he looked her up and down slowly all his charm and arrogance returning to his face. "But to see it in action," He drew out the words showing off his fangs as he spoke. "Is sexy as hell."

"So you like maniacal-u women?" She began to flirt openly her accent making Hiten smile.

Something in the thunder demon liked the way she talked, enjoyed it even. There was something adorable about the extra letters, the words he had never heard, and the endings she put on people's names. It made her even sexier, exotic, a foreign beauty. "Yes," He leaned closer to her his body reacting to her scent, to that gleam in her eyes. "Yes I do."

Kagura nodded and gave him a bright yet dangerous fanged smile. "_I shouldn't do this_." A small voice of reason sounded in her head. "_I don't have-o to but—."_ She bit her lip drawing her teeth over it slowly more for his pleasure than for her thoughts. "_I aurmost can't heurp it_."

"Well," He licked his lips and allowed one of his hands to venture out and grab onto the front of her shirt ever so slightly. His eyes watching not her but the movement of his hand as he ran his fingers over what had once been very smooth fabric. "You know I like maniacal women so tell me Kagura-hime," He lifted his eyes up to look at her, they were hooded and heady. "What kind of man do you like?"

For all of a second an image flashed in her head from long ago of a man with a charming glare and bright golden eyes. She felt her heart drop ever so slightly in her chest before pushing the feeling aside. "_It's too late,"_ She told herself as the image of a black haired women with the softest, gentlest chestnut eyes she had ever seen entered her mind instead. "_He made his choice_," She smiled gently. "_I can't change that_."

"Kagura-hime?"

"I like," She spoke giving him a predatory grin as she stepped a little closer to him, her experience telling Hiten that she knew exactly how to get a man hot. Carefully, she positioned her mouth right next to his ear, licking the lobe and listening as he inhaled sharply and then growled low in his throat. "Tall men," She supplied as she pressed against him her body heating up at the prospect of things that could come. "With bad attitudes."

Hiten practically snarled at her words and threw his head back with a whine before throwing it back forward and looking at her. "Fuck." He whispered out as his hand that had been gripping the front of her shirt let go in favor of grabbing her and pulling her towards his body, pressing her against himself needing friction to quell the tightness that was overtaking his neither regions. He could smell the anticipation on her, smell the willingness in her scent, the experience—she was a woman who had seen many matings and was always up for another.

Kagura let out a small whine in response, her stomach tightening into knots as the heat between her legs grew. It had been many years since her last encounter and man was her body ready, willing, and wanting. "Hiten-sama." She whispered just as she felt his hands on her hips tighten and his lips make contact with her throat, sucking on the skin there.

"Shit." He cursed loudly as his hands snaked around her waist pulling her tighter to him as he backed them up and practically threw her against the railing.

Kagura gasped as she felt the wood dig into her back but didn't fight it. The demon in her did however, make her growl low in a silent warning to not be hurt.

Hiten looked up at her his ears twitching only slightly on the side of his head as he listened to the warning growl. He smirked and released his own growl from the back of his throat, a growl of appreciation and anticipation that hovered in the air as his chest heaved. "Kagura," Her named paused on his lips as he licked them slowly before adding. "-hime."

Kagura's chest rose and fell with the intensity of such a look and she licked her own lips tantalizingly slow before turning her head to the side and tilting her chin upwards. The male in front of her whined in the back of his throat and accepted the submission without thought first licking her chin before nipping at her throat with sharp fangs. Kagura gasped with delight from the action and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of fangs just barely nicking at her flesh. It was a very naughty ritual he was performing—the teasing and taunting of his fangs, almost seeming to mark her without actually even beginning to undergo the task.

"Hiten-sama—." She whispered airily as the gentle scrap of his fangs turned her on even more.

"Hmm—," His vice hummed in the back of his throat as he slowly moved one hand off of her hip, leisurely bringing it around to rest on her ass, squeezing it as his fangs continued to work against her skin.

Kagura moaned at the action and brought her hands up towards his shoulders, gripping them tightly as her body shuddered against his. "_It's been too long_." She told herself as she arched into him right as his hand on her ass came back up towards her hip, traveling along her side until it was in the vicinity of one breast.

A slight tickling at the base of her spine made Kagura lose focus on Hiten's ministrations and she frowned only slightly before succumbing to his clever mouth on her ear lobe. Before she could lose herself in the sensation however, the tickling sensation came to her again this time stronger and easier for her muddled mind to understand. Snapping her eyes opened she turned away from his probing mouth as something sparkled just out of the corner of her eye.

"_The shard?_" She thought as her mind went completely away from Hiten's now lapping tongue to the faint glow in the distance she could see.

"Kagura?" Hiten whispered as he brought his lips away from her neck, realizing that she had stopped responding to him. "What's wrong?" His voice was raspy as he spoke, his hands gripping her hips as he looked at her expectantly.

"The shard—." Kagura whispered into the dawn light. "It stopped moving."

His hands dropped away from her side in surprise as all arousal left his body. "What?"

"It's right-o in front of the Thunder and it stopped moving-u," She whispered as her hands still on his shoulder gripped him tightly. "Like it knows we're here."

Hiten blinked confused and looked around the ship, even in the dark his demonic eyes could pick up the smallest of movements. "I don't see anything." He told her as he gently put his hands back around her waist pulling her towards himself as if he wanted to comfort her and perhaps just get back to what they had been doing.

"It's there—but—," Kagura's eyes widened just as a ship seemed to materialize from nowhere in front of them.

"Holy shit—." Hiten whispered into the night as he looked at the old style vessel that was coming up alongside them.

It was large but nowhere near as large as the Thunder. Its sails were as see through as a white cotton nightgown as they blew in a breeze that didn't exist except for in that vessel's supernatural air. The wood of the deck, of the mast, of the booms, of the wheel, of the haul were all a strange misty brown color and just as see through as the sails allowing Hiten and Kagura both to see all the way through to the ocean behind them. High above the vessel, towering even above the bird's nest a flag waved—an old flag which Hiten recognized.

"The Cross of Burgundy?" Hiten whispered as he subconsciously pulled Kagura a little closer to himself watching the flag as it waved.

"What?" Kagura whispered as she watched the vessel seeming to hover next to them with completely horrified and disbelieving eyes.

"It's the old Spanish Flag," Hiten informed in a breathy whisper. "The flag my father flew for the king." His voice was shaking as he spoke, his dark black eyes never leaving that flag as it flapped.

"It's a Spanish vessel-u?" She inquired just as the ship seemed to solidify before their very eyes becoming darker and darker with each passing second. "What's happening?" She questioned but Hiten could not think of anything to say in response as he too watched the flag become darker, more real, the squared sails of old Spanish style changing consistency from transparent to concrete.

And then, the formation of something smaller on the deck. It was the outline of a human man with his hands on his hips and a wide brimmed hat over his head. "Preparate." A voice seemed to call from nowhere as the outline became more and more solid showing off a fine boned face with dangerous dark eyes. Chapped white lips smiled just as color seemed to bloom across them while the corners of his mouth raised.

"How is that possible-u?" Kagura whispered as Hiten held onto her even tighter.

"I don't know." The old Captain whispered as he felt his eyes widen into saucers his brain not yet able to comprehend what in the world it was seeing.

"Ah, English you speak but a Spaniard you are." He changed languages much to the astonishment of the two watching him. "Funny how in death all languages are in my reach." The man took a step forward just as other men began to form behind him. "Well, prepare yourself demon of thunder." His eyes bore right into Hiten's face. "I've come for your shards."

"Fuck no." Hiten whispered as he hurriedly disentangled himself from Kagura in horror. "Damn it." He yelled and turned towards a medium sized brass bell that hung just beside the staircase. "Wake up!" He screamed into the night as he rang the bell hard sending the sound of it echo throughout the night and into the ears of every crewman including the master Naraku.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Congrats to Lady Dog Demon for being reviewer 1600!  
**

**A/N: **Sorry we're off schedule, I had a cold last week and I don't like to write when I'm sick. I tend to make a lot of mistakes and I can't concentrate so things get a bit—weird—really quick. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter!

P.S. Someone asked when Inuyasha claimed Kagome as his mate. He has not claimed her fully. He only gave her the courting mark back in chapter 9: The Mark of the Dog. However, the demon in him has already decided Kagome is his mate regardless. I guess you could say it is just a formality for his demon really...anyway thanks for the review!

**Japanese Accent:** I'm toying around this chapter with a different way of giving Kagura a slight accent. Please let me know if you prefer this version of the accent or have any suggestions to add. Thank you.

1. She doesn't use many pronouns. The Japanese tend not to use pronouns but instead replace the concept of he/she/it with the name of the person/thing itself.

2. She has a habit of finishing words with –o or –u. In Japanese a syllable must always consist of a consonant/vowel pair or just a vowel. In other words, you can never pronounce a consonant alone (with few exceptions). Therefore, when a native Japanese speaker speaks English, they might add a common vowel sound to an English word that ends in a consonant because to them it sounds weird to hear a consonant on the end of a word.

3. She uses common Japanese words in place of common English words such as –demo for –but and –ano for –um.

4. She still has some trouble with 'l's but only in specific words where the 'l' in English is pronounced with a little more of a 'u' sound.

**Bonus Point:**

How did Kagura die in the anime/manga?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is of course, Sesshoumaru-sama! Congrats to the winners:

Jessiedancer, 14 inu-kag, Team D0bby, Bonus Point, ravenraymoon, Leo-Mae, Guest, Little Margarita, SweetHuniiBunnii, Shrouded Rose, HeavenlyEcipse, scorpioprincess18, Sahora, Menarie, Jemzet A Heat Broken Angel, ananymous (DBZ anyone?), AnimeNerd1, Coka Cookie Cola, Chronos-girl, Litle C, AniManga Fangirl, Suyurilrig, Shamy001, Sharp 8394, Lady Dog Demon, Word Doc, TheRealInuyasha, HentaiLemon, NicoleLikesToRead, Glon Morski, Empis, Guest, L.C., kawaiiemichan,

**Notes:**

Ghost Ship - Modeled after the Santa Margarita. A Spanish ship that wreaked off the Florida West Key Island in 1622 during a hurricane.

The Cross of Burgundy – the Spanish Flag for the king and military from 1506-1701. It is likely this was the flag on the Santa Margarita although I was not able to figure out in my research what the flag on the ship actually was.

Preparate usted mismo – 'Prepare yourself' in Spanish

'Funny how in death all languages are in my reach' – Some people theorize that ghost are able to speak in any language they chose because of the Universal Consciousness Theory proposed by the Psychologist Carl Jung. Jung believed we had our personal conscious and then our universal conscious that was connected to all living things. In other words, every person on the planet is actually interconnected. Ghost hunter's propose that Carl Jung's theory can explain facets of the afterlife. For one, ghost are able to speak any language in the world because when a person dies they are submerged back into this universal consciousness that allows them to know everything that has ever been known by every human being including languages.

**Next Chapter: **

**The Ghost Ship **

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 9/16/2012


	62. The Ghost Ship

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**The Ghost Ship**

Hiten ran down the staircase towards the quarter deck of the Thunder watching in absolute horror as strange apparitions of fighters long since past ran onto his ship, attacking his men. There were hundreds of them, clear yet fuzzy all at the same time. They had swords, old swords that he hadn't seen since his days in the Spanish Army back in the 1600's and their clothes were just as outdated as well. They wore the long broad almost billowing sleeves and linen collars of the Spaniards with their hats situated to the side of their heads: the haughty look of a Navy going man. The outline of their translucent figures showed the wispy turned up mustache that men had favored in Hiten's youth, matched with the little tuft of hair that lined their chins to complete the old style.

_"It's like they're from two hundred years ago_." Hiten gulped as he slid to a halt across the deck watching as his men began to fight, swords actually clashing with swords. "_They're ghost, aren't they? They look like ghost."_ He told himself as he turned looking in every directions for a brief moment. "_But a ghost—,"_ His mind briefly paused when he saw one of his own men slashed across the chest; blood seeping out from between the gashes in his clothes and skin. "_Can't attack you_."

Gritting his teeth, Hiten ran towards the side of the staircase reaching towards his weapon of choice that hung forever prepared on his weapon rack. The long custom spear practically vibrated the second it touched his hands, the power of thunder and electricity coming off of him in waves as spear reunited with master. Armed, he turned into the fray preparing himself to fight only to pause as he noticed Kagura returning from down below, a fan in her hands.

"_The fan?_" He only briefly questioned before he witnessed one of the ghoulish figures turn towards her its dark face twisting into a smile as it raised a hand to attack the wind demon. "Kagura!" He yelled her name into the battle his heart shooting up into his throat as his pupils dilated.

Hearing his words, the wind demon turned just in time to see the sickening face. With feet practically lighter than air she jumped backwards barely dodging the attack. The tip of the ghost's sword caught the front of her kimono and tore it even further than it already was; little pieces of fabric floating away from her body as her red eyes grew huge with absolute surprise. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself as she looked at her torn kimono, her breast wrap visible to any roaming eye. "Douyatte —?" Her voice actually shook as she reached down and touched the newly frayed edge of her clothing.

"The swords—." Hiten answered her question without realizing it as he tried to make his way over to her. "They're real—they can actually cut."

The wind demon's eyes widened and she turned just slightly to look at Hiten as he made his way towards her. "They're ghost—that's not possible-u!?" Kagura screamed out confused as she looked around herself at the complete and utter chaos.

"I have no fucking idea." Hiten called back just as a deceased warrior jumped towards him with a loud battle cry.

Instantly, he reacted turning his spear just in the nick of time. Utilizing, the sharp talons on its end he blocked the descending transparent rapier with ease. Much to his eyes disbelief however, the rapier sparked and hissed as it made contact with the metal of his weapon—as if it had been real and not ghostly as it appeared.

"_How's this possible?_" Hiten growled low in his throat as he pushed the rapier away from his weapon with all of his might. "_How? How?" _He gulped and held his weapon up circling the other man waiting for the right moment. "_Does_ _it matter?" _He asked himself as he clutched the weapon a little tighter, the leather handgrip groaning under his touch._ "If they can attack me then that only means—I can attack them too!_"

Snarling, he thrust the weapon forward expertly impaling the vaporous figure right where his stomach should have been if he was alive before yanking it out and waiting for the man to die. Much to the elemental demon's horror however, instead of ghostly blood flowing from the wound there was nothing but a puff of smoke that ran around the torso of the man like a little hurricane cloud. After a few seconds, the little cloud started to rush back into the man's body solidifying itself and almost stitching itself back together. Vapors becoming solid once more.

"Oh hell no." Hiten whispered as the man looked up at him with a smirk on his ghastly face. Before Hiten could even say another word the man lunged for him with the rapier once again, managing to nick the surprised Captain on the cheek drawing blood. "_Oh that's just not fair!_" Hiten grumbled internally as he jumped back and blocked the next attack with the thick wooden end of the spear. "_He can draw my blood but I can't draw his—who the fuck thought that shit up?"_

"Hiten-sama dodge-i down!" Kagura suddenly yelled from someone behind him and obeying without thought, the thunder demon threw himself downwards landing with a loud thump on the wooden deck.

A strong, hurricane force gust of wind sailed over his head and he glanced up just in time to see the spirit blown backwards and off the ship. "Kagura-hime." He whispered to himself and turned around to see the wind enchantress smiling with the strange little fan in her hand.

"Hiten-sama cannot draw their blood," She called over to him with a devilish smirk on her face. "But I sure-u as hell can blow them apart!"

Hiten grinned at her and jumped back up to his feet. "_Man—she's something—."_ He shook his head slightly from side to side before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end: the demon in him sending a silent signal that something was about to go array. Turning hastily, he managed to dodge just seconds before the sword made contact with his head. "Shit." He hissed under his breath as he used his spear to block the ghost sword that had been nearly planted in his face.

Both weapons practically hissed as they made contact with one another the strength of both their wielders almost even. The thunder demon flinched as a spark actually flew from where the sharp blades met each other and tried to take a step forward to push the other man back. His muscles strained in his shirt and he gritted his teeth to the point of chipping only to watch in distaste as his opponent seemed to smile and laugh right in his face, the gleam of his spear reflecting that taunting smile.

"It won't work." The ghostly demon whispered in a sing song tone that shot into Hiten's very core. "It will never work—no matter how hard you try."

Hiten snarled as the demon finished his words and with the added benefit of anger pushed the man backwards. The sword and spear both hissed wildly as they were ripped apart. Small jagged sections of both blades caught on one another as the ghoul was thrown backwards only to catch himself on the rail before he fell overboard. Looking downright livid he pushed himself off the railing and back towards Hiten with a loud scream the sword posed beside his head as he prepared to strike.

Bracing himself, Hiten held his spear prepared at his side waiting for the right moment—the perfect moment—. "_Now!_" He told himself and sidestepped the charging man before placing a well aimed kick into the ghost's back sending him flying forward face first into the deck before he slid several feet away. Hiten breathed heavily as he watched one of his men trip over the prone body and flinched as it caused the man to nearly be impaled by his own assailant. "Shit." He bit the inside of his cheek. "This isn't working." He mumbled as his intelligent eyes flickered across the deck.

With jaw slightly opened, he turned around. His black irises caught sight of Kagura as she drew her fan up to her ear before sweeping it in front of her body, a gust of wind instantly flying from the tips of the fan's edge throwing not one but three men off the boat with its power.

"_That wind,_" He narrowed his eyes. "_Her wind—it's strong enough to push them over without much effort."_ He realized just as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end once more and out of instinct he ducked allowing a glistening sword to neatly pass over him. "_Pay the fuck attention Hiten!_" He yelled at himself before turning around hastily his spear held tightly in his hands.

Bringing the edge of his spear through the man, he released a loud scream as he allowed the power of his element to build throughout his veins. The spear sparked with the power of thunder before collecting all of it and sending it into the unsuspecting victim. The phantom figure however, didn't even seem to notice the surge of electricity as its eyes glowed a deep daunting black before it screamed as well and reached for the spear yanking it out of its own body before charging once more.

"Damn it!" Hiten growled as he jumped backwards spear held high above his head. "_Not even my fucking thunder works—_." He narrowed his eyes before using his peripheral vision to see Kagura blow another man overboard once more. "_But Kagura—her element works._ _That's our only option._" Nodding to himself he held his spear in front of him once more blocking another hit by a different ghostly figure. Once again the spear sparked against the sword, showing that for all purposes and pretences the weapon was real and very much deadly. Hissing lightly under his breath Hiten thrust his spear upwards sending the man backwards and off his feet. "_I got to get to Kagura—knocking them over like this won't do any good. I need her to blow them away_."

Backing up slowly spear held high in front of himself, his ears twitched on the side of his head, listening to his men as they screamed in fear among the chaos. This was a worse case scenario. His men had no idea how to fight these—things; they were literally attacking blind with no information on how to win. They were sitting ducks, cows for slaughter, and he was helpless to do anything about it. Off to his right, one of his men screamed—blood curdling—into the night air. Whipping his head around, Hiten watched in dismay as the demon fell to his knees bleeding profusely from his side where a rapier protruded from between two of his larger ribs.

"_Damn it!_" The Captain cursed unable to do anything for the man right now other than get to Kagura. "_If I can get to her—then we can do something_." A gust of wind at his back alerted him to his close proximity to the wind demon and he turned looking for her out of the corner of one eye while the other stayed well trained on possible attackers around him. "Kagura!"

"Hiten-sama!" The woman replied instantly as she turned and saw Hiten over her shoulder. "We must do something-u now."

"I know." The thunder demon grunted as he backed himself towards her. "Put your back to my back."

Without a word the wind demon did as told putting her own back to Hiten's, her fan drawn prepared to attack anyone who might come near him. "What do we do?" She managed to question as she leaned against him, pressing her back closer to him than necessary as her body quaked impatiently. Her ruby eyes darted this way and that, looking for the next person to attack but it was difficult. "_I can't hit-o anyone from Hiten-sama's crew or they'll die—demo,_" She gritted her teeth. "_They're all in the way_."

"I have an idea." Hiten told her as he too leaned against her back more than necessary, finding some strange comfort in the action; as if they were somehow supporting one another "I'll distract them with the spear," He spoke as quietly as possible not sure how good a dead man's hearing really was. "And then you blow them off the ship with your wind, got it?"

Kagura smiled at the idea feeling confident for the first time in almost fifteen minutes. "Let's go!" She told him before blowing one last fighter out of her way and turning around so her front was to Hiten's back.

The Thunder demon gritted his teeth hard as he held the spear tightly in his grip. In front of him a ghost caught his eye and screamed rushing forward saber drawn and ready to kill. He felt Kagura tense behind him and inhaled deeply, the demon in him wanting nothing more than to protect her—his instincts unable to deny that thought. With a yell he rushed forward away from her catching the saber on the edge of his spear before it could inflict damage on either of them. His muscles strained as he tried to push the demon back, the sound of metal scraping metal actually hurting his ears.

"You'll never win." The ghoul suddenly whispered, his hot breath actually touching Hiten's skin in the most sickening of ways. "Try as hard as you want—we can't die."

"Screw you!" Hiten hissed and took a decisive step forward knocking the other man off his feet easily before ducking his head and allowing Kagura to wave the fan producing another giant gust of wind.

"Yosh!" Kagura yelled as she watched the man fly off the ship, an actual splash resounding in her ears.

"Fuck yeah!" Hiten added to the sentiment before the seriousness of the situation came back across his face once more. "Kagura-hime, let's finish this." He called towards her as he prepared his spear again.

"I'm right behind yuu, Hiten-sama." She yelled as she came to stand behind him once more both of them prepared to finish what had been successfully started.

-break-

Inuyasha walked into his cabin his hair still damp for his latest dip in the ocean but his pants actually dry as well as his shirt. Absently, he turned his head to the side and looked over at his son who was currently sitting cross legged on his bed with a book in his lap. "What are you doing in my bed?" He groused as he walked across the room towards his chest, this time looking for a towel to dry his hair with.

"Reading." Miroku commented dryly without even bothering to look up from the book; his eyes literally glued to its surface.

"Hm?" Inuyasha grunted as he opened the chest once more and reached inside of it for a small drying clothe before bringing it to his face and rubbing slightly. "_That second dip was worth it_." He told himself as he felt the cold breeze from the opened window brush his hair making him shiver ever so slightly. "_I'm too fucking cold to feel anything now_." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply at the thought, forcing himself to ignore the implications of what had transpired only a short time ago. Shaking himself slightly he put the towel on his head and began to rub his hair, careful of his delicate ears before turning back to Miroku trying to catch a glance of the book's cover. "What're you reading?"

Without words Miroku lifted the book form his lap and tapped the cover moving his hands and shifting just enough that Inuyasha was able to see the title whilst Miroku continued to read.

"_The Female Quixote_." He snorted slightly as he tried to remember if he had ever read such a book. "_I don't think I've even heard of such a book_." He grumbled to himself as he continued to rub at the ends of his hair trying to dry it as much as he could before the chill actually got to him. "That's one of the books from the navy vessel, isn't it?" He questioned as he glanced from Miroku to the ends of his hair watching as little droplets of water fell onto the floor—with each passing moment less and less falling—a good sign.

Miroku grunted at his father but didn't take his eyes from the book as he licked his pointer finger and reached slowly for the corner of the page. His hand hovered for several seconds as his eyes moved quickly from left to right before darting back down to the next line. After a few more seconds of his quickly shifting eyes, he grabbed for the corner of the page and flipped it quickly his eyes immediately settling on the top of the page once more as he continued to read quickly.

Smiling slightly, Inuyasha finished drying his hair and hung the towel over the back of his chair to dry. "Any good so far?" He muttered sarcastically as Miroku seemed to become even more engrossed in the book.

"Umm." Miroku managed to grumble even as his eyes darted across the text. "I'll do it later." He muttered causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.

"I feel like you're twelve again." Inuyasha grumbled and rolled his eyes before plopping himself down on the foot of the bed. Miroku shifted slightly from the shifting weight on the mattress but didn't bat an eye lash as he continued to read. "_Man, he's completely in his own little world._" Chuckling and shaking his head Inuyasha allowed himself to fall back on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge as he put his hands under his head. "_Whatever_." He told himself as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to let his mind wander without running away into dangerous places.

That however, was nearly impossible.

"_Kagome_." Her name echoed in his head as if on its own accord causing his eyes to snap open. Blinking rapidly at the ceiling above his head he took a deep breath and shook his head hastily. "_Can't_ _I just go one fucking minute without thinking about—about—."_ He gulped as her phantom smell seemed to waft into his nose. "_Damn it!"_ He growled and brought his hands out from under his head to cover his face. "_I can't believe—she—did she even realize it?"_ He slowly drug one of his hands down his face. "_Probably not—there's no way. A girl like her_." He opened one eye and blinked a few times before daring to open the other, the wood of the ceiling all he could see. "_No—a girl like her never would—she wouldn't even give it a second thought_."

Inuyasha closed his eyes once more tightly as he tried to extinguish the thoughts from his head. After several minutes, he released a long and drawn out sigh before opening his golden eyes as slowly as possible. The blurry ceiling met his vision and he blinked once then twice to clear it. The wood panels above his head became clearer with each blink and he gulped. Somehow, the clarity of his vision made him feel almost more blind.

"_Get a hold of yourself_." A small voice in the back of his mind began to reason. "_You've already decided to court her, that's the hardest part_." The voice continued to speak; Inuyasha wasn't even sure where it had come from or if it was his own. "_Now all you have to do is sit back and see if she goes along with it. Everything will be revealed in due course—relax._" Inuyasha grunted: in a way, he felt as if the voice was mocking him and yet somehow they did make him feel just a tiny bit better. "_Kagome—that'll happen with time, right now,_" He licked his lips slightly before biting down on his lower one absently. "_I need to focus on what happened today."_ He told himself as he rolled onto his side and looked at Miroku's crossed feet that were twitching as the boy read. "_My transformations—I wanted to ask Miroku abo—_."

The sound of Miroku sighing and the book closing brought him quickly out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to his son just in time to see him set the book aside on the table between the two beds. "That's a good stopping point." He spoke out loud even though the words seemed to be directed more at himself than at his father. Stretching his hands above his head he paused when he caught sight of Inuyasha laying across the bed. "When'd you get here?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha frowned dryly. "I've been here at least fifteen minutes." He informed the boy as he sat up in the bed and snorted. "I even talked to you but you had your nose so far in that book that you couldn't see anything else."

Miroku smirked slightly and then rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had inherited from his father. "Well um—it's a good book."

"I can see that." Inuyasha clicked his tongue before briefly scanning the room. "Shippo in with the girls?"

"Yeah." Miroku said slowly as he eyed the Captain with thoughtful pupils. "I sent him in there right after your bath." He chuckled, dropping his hand as he leaned back on Inuyasha's pillow. "I trust you had a nice second bath, yes?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha drew out skeptically. "_What is he up to?"_

The younger man's expression morphed from simply entertained to downright evil. "Nice," He drew out the word making a slight hissing noise on the end before he continued. "And cold?"

Inuyasha sat up on the bed and eyed his son slowly. "Oh course," He answered and shifted slightly this way and that. "Look at the time of year."

"That's," Miroku raised a finger moving it back and forth slowly as if he was reprimanding a child for lying. "Not what I meant."

"Miroku." Inuyasha's voice sounded every bit that of a warning but whether Miroku heard it or not was a different story.

"It took me a little while to figure it out," Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "But when I did—," He opened one eye deliberately looking at Inuyasha as if he was the father and not the son in this situation. "And oh I did—," He nodded to himself sharply before closing his eye once more. "I realized how absolutely more hilarious that made the situation."

"Pu-u-p-p." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and tried to hold in an angry growl.

"She saw you naked," Miroku held in his laughter as he crossed his arms lower over his body, towards his stomach. "And you liked it."

"Oh come on!" Inuyasha flung his hands up in the air and jumped up off the bed stomping across his cabin angrily.

Miroku continued to laugh heartily, his hands still around his middle. "This is almost worth having to sleep in here." He brought one hand up to wipe at tears that were beginning to gather on his face. "Hey?" He chuckled, making sure to calm himself before he posed the whole question. "Can I use her bed?"

Inuyasha whipped his head around and practically snarled, his eyes almost turning red at the very suggestion.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Miroku held up his hands in mock surrender as he continued to hold in his loud laughter. "I know you wouldn't want her scent to be mingled with another man's."

"That's it." Inuyasha sprung from his spot some ten feet away from his son and right towards Miroku's current seated position. The boy actually let out a sound close to an 'epp' as he lunged off the bed.

The human's speed was no match for Inuyasha and before Miroku even knew what was going on his father was smacking him in the head, albeit lightly. "I'm sorry!" The pup whined as he brought his hands over his head in order to protect himself. "Ow—hey—enough!"

"It's enough when I say it's enough." Inuyasha growled as he continued to hit the boy across the head subconsciously being gentle enough not to hurt him.

"I said," Miroku tried to get out between hits. "I was sorry."

Inuyasha growled and hit Miroku across the ear before smirking slightly to himself. "Nihongo," He commanded as he switched from English to Japanese knowing the frazzled boy would not be able to catch onto the command to speak in Japanese too quickly. "O tsukau!"

"Gomen!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as Miroku followed the command quickly and without thought. "_Has he learned that well?_" Inuyasha wondered to himself as he switched from hitting the boy to only shaking him lightly. "Polite version!" He commanded quickly in English watching as Miroku brought his hands up to try to push Inuyasha off himself.

"Good grief!" He grunted as he was wacked in the head again his mind racing to find the right words, the ones his father expected. "Gomen nasai!"

"Good enough." Inuyasha pushed him back on the bed abruptly before falling onto Kagome's bed beside it.

Miroku growled and rubbed his head slightly as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He glared darkly at his father who was already laying full on his back once more on Kagome's bed. "That was both cruel and unusual." He grumbled as he shook himself as if to clear his own thoughts.

Inuyasha sighed almost happily as he absently scratched his stomach. "I feel much better though."

"Haha." Miroku drug out each syllable sarcastically.

Inuyasha smiled slightly to himself as his ears twitched with Miroku's words but the smile faded quickly as his earlier thoughts suddenly seemed to jump back into his head. "Miroku—," Inuyasha paused and ran a hand through his hair absently. "I—," He cleared his throat almost harshly as his voice caught. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Miroku sat up on the bed feeling a slight nervousness form in his gut that he couldn't really explain.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably on Kagome's bed before sighing loud and long. "On that navy ship," He began slowly not looking at Miroku as he talked, unable to look at him really. "During the raid—." His voice trailed off and he looked at Miroku out of the corner of his eye waiting for the man to catch on.

"Oh," Miroku winced with both understanding and his own slight discomfort. It wasn't every day that they talked about something like this—a weakness his father seemed to have. Discussions of Inuyasha's demon transformations were usually pushed to the wayside, stealthily ignored for the better good. "_For him to talk about it openly_," Miroku glanced at his father uneasily. "_It must be important_." Trying to look nonchalant Miroku stretched on his father's bed and leaned back more into the pillows. "When you lost it, you mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged as best he could from his position on his back sprawled out on Kagome's bed. "Yeah."

The room was quiet as Miroku tried to think of anything to say; as Inuyasha tried to think of anything to add. Finally after several seconds, Miroku took a deep breath and looked at his father with almost apprehensive eyes. "I've never," He stopped, fidgeted and then continued. "Seen you lose it like that." The boy commented very softly as if he wasn't sure how his statement would be taken. "I mean, I've seen you transform before—as a boy—." He licked his lips the memory of that time so long ago taunting his mind but he pushed it away in favor of pressing on. "Then, you just snarled and—you killed." He frowned at his father's sudden intake of air but kept speaking. "It was weird—this time, I mean—it was different than before," He looked directly into his father's golden eyes watching as the older man's visage became pained. "You talked."

Inuyasha felt something in his stomach sink like a rock. "I know." He pursed his lips and looked down at his clawed hands.

"You've never talked before." Miroku continued slowly as he pushed himself upwards even more in the bed, subconsciously knowing this conversation was much too serious to be had while lounging. "Not like you did this time. You've never talked like that when you're completely—out of it."

"I know." Inuyasha once again confirmed as he too finally sat up in the opposite bed bringing a hand up to rub at his throbbing temple. "I just don't understand how—." He waved a hand in the air as if to reiterate his point. "I mean I went through almost every scenario in my head where I lost to my demon blood and this has never happened," He looked Miroku dead in the eyes, his own eyes intense and almost anxious looking. "Not once."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement as he thought back on the times he had seen his father transform. There had actually not been many of them in the eleven years he had been on board however, of the ones he had seen he remembered them almost with insane clarity. "The first time I saw it," He paused trying to gather all of his thoughts. "We were around Argentina, right?"

Inuyasha shifted with a diffident air of discomfort. "Yeah, you were about nine or ten."

"I remember." Miroku nodded slowly almost more to himself than to the Captain. "It was strange, for lack of a better word—I mean—you were so different, snarling growling, unable to form even a single word." He looked at his own hands, staring at his own finger nails imagining they were his father's deadly claws as they had been back then, elongated and terrifying—although he couldn't really remember ever fearing them. "I had never seen you like that."

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly. "It must have been frightening." He commented almost off handedly.

"Not really." Miroku countered with a shrug as he dropped his own hands to his lap and gave Inuyasha a slight smile. "It was odd—," He winced not sure that was the right word. "But not really scary or anything—I mean by that point," He offered up a slight almost apologetic smile. "I was almost positive you weren't going to try to kill me and eat me."

Inuyasha snorted at the slight joke but didn't look too wholly convinced.

"Still—I don't remember you ever transforming and talking." The boy continued on growing serious once more. "This was the first time—." Miroku stopped talking as another bit of information hit his mind. "_This isn't the first time_." He told himself as his mind sprang into action, synapse after synapse connecting until another memory threw itself into his brain.

_The demon snarled at her, his whole body tensing as she came closer to it. "Fuck of!" It yelled at her growling, threatening but Kagome didn't stop only continued to walk towards him, her hands extended in front of her, almost loving as she reached for him unsure of what she was doing but knowing it would come naturally._

"Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned drawing Miroku out of the brief memory.

"Sorry?" He snapped his head towards his father encountering the confused gold eyes of the older man instantly.

"You just zoned out there for a minute." Inuyasha pointed at him with one clawed finger and Miroku blinked slowly. "I mean right in the middle of your sentence."

"Oh," He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologized slowly as he brought a hand up to rub at his face. "I just remembered that time in New Orleans—." He trailed off again as his mind raced. "_Back then in New Orleans, he transformed and he talked—he talked all the way back then._" Slowly Miroku let his mind absorb the information only vaguely remembering the reason for that transformation. "_When that man was mentioned—Sess—whatever, he transformed and he talked_." For a moment the name of the unknown man bit at his subconscious but before he could think on it any further Inuyasha spoke.

"What about New Orleans?" Inuyasha pressed frustrated that Miroku had simply cut off his sentence so abruptly.

"You—," Miroku cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck before continuing. "In New Orleans, you talked then."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up into his hairline looking honestly surprised. "What?"

"In New Orleans—," Miroku bit the inside of his cheek and scooted forward onto the bed until he was sitting on the edge. Carefully, he put his elbows on top of his thighs and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as he began to talk, apprehensively. "You talked when you transformed in New Orleans."

"I did?" Inuyasha whispered almost to himself as he looked at the floor for answers that just wouldn't come. He couldn't really remember much about the time in New Orleans, all he could remember was his anger and frustration—the transformation itself seemed almost secondary to that.

"Yeah—," Miroku ventured slowly caught off guard by the Captain's surprise. "You said 'fuck off' and a few other things I think but I really remember the fuck off part."

"Really," Inuyasha honestly looked confused to his son as he blinked several times. "All I remember is Kago—." Both men froze before the woman's name could even be completely said. "You don't think—." He tried to finish the sentence but found it trapped in his throat. Even though he had thought the same thing earlier it seemed wholly bizarre that it was becoming the truth now. "_Could Kagome really affect me that much?_"

"You know," Miroku spoke up finally, voicing what neither really wanted to say. "None of this started until after we got Kagome." He winced expecting his father to yell at him but the disgruntled snarls never came but a calm almost lethargic voice penetrated the air instead.

"I thought of that—," Inuyasha spoke quietly as he looked down at his clawed hands absently watching as his nails shone brightly in the candlelight. "Do you think it has something to do with her?"

"Maybe—." Miroku shrugged as his mind ran with the scenario in his head. "_She was there both times he talked—she was there but—." _His mind went back to the man who had caused the transformation in Cumming's Tavern. "_Kagome didn't cause the transformation in Cummings tavern—he did_." He narrowed his eyes as his mind went back to that man for just a moment. "_He caused that reaction that made Inuyasha transform—but why?" _He looked at his father out of the corner of his eye once more and carefully prepared himself to speak. "However," He started warily waiting for his father to look at him before he spoke. "She didn't cause it, right, that guy did—Sess—whatever."

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha easily supplied, the name not even seeming to faze him as he stared at the floor of the room deep in thought. "_It was the thought of him—all the anger he creates in me—that made me transform, Kagome did the opposite_."

"_Not even a flinch?_" Miroku's eyes widened in complete surprise having honestly expected Inuyasha to react in much the same way he had back then. "_What the—."_

"You're right," Inuyasha cut off his thoughts as he brought his head up from the floor to look at Miroku as if he was actually caught off guard. "She didn't cause it—she stopped it. Just like the first time."

"First time?"

"With Manten," Inuyasha spoke as if he was talking to himself. "I started to transform." He nodded his head and clicked his tongue. "But—just like this time, and with Kaede, Kagome stopped it."

"She stopped—what—Manten?" Miroku narrowed his eyes as he tried to process the information being thrown his way. "_He transformed with Manten? Why didn't I know this?"_

"Yeah." Inuyasha closed his eyes as something tugged at the back of his head. "She stopped it."

"_Okay—calm down_." Miroku told himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. "_Why I didn't know doesn't matter—what's important is the reason, why did he transform back then—did he actually—did he see Kagome being hurt?"_ The man furrowed his brow in worry as he imagined what might have happened to Kagome that could have caused his father's demon transformation. "_Don't even think about_ _it_." He told himself and shook his head before clearing his throat softly. "So she stopped your transformation," He questioned as he gave Inuyasha a critical look. "If she stopped it then what caused it?"

The dog demon Captain didn't answer Miroku right away as his mind turned to that time that felt so long ago now. He remembered reaching forward for Manten's jewel shards, remembered plucking them from the pile of ash that had once been Manten's body. He remembered watching them combine before his very eyes turning that deep dangerous burgundy. He remembered the pain searing through him as the jewels tried to take control of him. He had never felt anything like it, experienced anything close to it. It all seemed so unreal now and yet he knew it had happened, his memories of the incident told him so.

Miroku waited patiently as he practically witnessed the memory run across his father's face right before his eyes. He could see every emotion: terror, anger, even fear. He could never remember having seen fear cross his father's face as it was right then. "_What happened back at the Port of Spain?_" He asked himself as he tried to keep his lips from being torn into by his worrying teeth. "_It had to be bad for him to transform—and for him to look back at it, and be afraid_." He shuddered as the possibilities began to taunt him. "_Kagome—_."

"Manten's jewel—when it combined with mine—that did it." Inuyasha spoke up suddenly causing Miroku to almost jump with surprise.

"The jewels?" Miroku tried to speak but was caught off by Inuyasha speaking suddenly once more.

"It was the jewel, with Manten, it was the jewel that caused it." He whispered his eyes wide with recollection as he saw those jewels combine in his hand just as they had months before. "It doesn't make since though." He spoke as if he was speaking wholly to himself.

Sitting on the edge of the Captain's bed, Miroku could only watch helplessly as his father seemed to stare off into space, his eyes narrowing as he looked at something that wasn't really there. "Otou-san," He whispered, as a lump formed in his throat. "What about the jewel?"

At first it didn't appear that Inuyasha had heard Miroku's words. He simply sat, for more than a minute, his eyes stuck in their narrowed position as he looked upwards at nothing. "I've worn that jewel practically my whole life since Okaa-san died." He spoke softly as he envisioned his mother on her death bed, as he saw that jewel in her dying fingers. "And before that, she wore it for as long as I can remember—she wore it." He chuckled almost nervously as that image of his mother dying sat at the forefront of his brain as if mocking him. He could see the jewel glistening, he could almost hear her voice apologizing.

_"When my father died," Jinenji started to explain as he looked off towards his herb fields fidgeting slightly from the intensity of the Captain's expression. "It was bequeathed to me." He paused for a second, the memory pushing at his psyche. "However," He looked at Inuyasha then back to Kagome, his large blue eyes pained. "Just like you, I could never touch such an heirloom."_

Inuyasha jumped as the suddenness of the memory made him feel sick. "Jinenji couldn't touch it." He whispered into the room.

"Jinenji?" Miroku repeated the name, trying to figure out how they had moved so quickly from Manten to Jinenji—two entirely different people.

"But I could—I could touch it once—I touched it and I was fine." Inuyasha paused for only a second. "Why could I touch it before—but I can't touch it now?" He frowned deeply. "Why can I talk now as a full demon and I couldn't before." His mind started to feel fuzzy as the answer to both questioned started to form. "Why?" He whispered so softly that Miroku could barely hear his words.

"Otou-san?" The boy asked as he leaned forward on the bed and stuck out his hand as if to touch his father.

"I remember." Inuyasha spoke suddenly and loudly causing Miroku's hand to stop and recoil quickly in surprise. "I was a boy—a little pup—a really little pup." His voice came out dazed as if he was drunk. "Sesshoumaru was teasing me."

Miroku felt his mouth fall open. "_Sess—that guy knew you as a pup?_" He barely managed to think before Inuyasha started to talk once more.

"I got mad—I lost it—I really lost it—." Inuyasha's voice suddenly trailed off and for the first time in a long time he reached his hand up for the shard that always had been perched against his skin until its presence there had become damaging. He took a shaky breath the memories of that horrible childhood experience becoming less and less fuzzy with each passing second; until they were undeniably clear:

_"Watashi no haha no hanashi," A tiny Inuyasha screamed in a very deep and unnatural sounding voice. "O shinaide kudasai." His dark red irises and blue pupils narrowed with rage as he lunged for a much larger demon with strikingly similar facial features._

_"Baka." The older demon said with a sigh as he blinked slowly: golden eyes appearing bored. "__Watashi wa dare no hanashi o suru koto ga dekimasu__." He mumbled under his breath before raising his hand to his head and hitting the boy square across the face. _

_The tiny dog demon immediately went flying several hundred yards, his small body leaving a dirt trail in its wake as he slid only to come to a stop when his head connected with a nearby tree. _

_"Awarena." His brother muttered out his distaste for the small boy with a loud sigh before jumping and landing next to him in one giant leap. "__Inuyasha wa watashi no __otōto dearu__ to shinjiru." He shook his head and knelt down before the tiny boy giving him a look of utter disappointment as he spoke._

_In front of him on the ground, the tiny dog demon opened his now normal eyes slowly the sun blinding him instantly before his face was covered by a large white sleeve. "_Watashi no atama_." The little boy thought in his native language as he tried to blink back to pain that was pounding in his cranium unsuccessfully. Tight hands enveloping him in a protective grip made him stiffen with instinctual fear ingrained in his pup mind. Impulsively, he smelled the air trying to figure out who was holding. The scent of a cool brook overcame his senses instantly and he calmed. "Onii-san?"_

_"Shizukadearu." His brother bit back telling him to be quiet. _

_Inuyasha whimpered at the callous sound of his older brother's voice but calmed when he felt the grip tighten on him gently, contradicting the harsh word._

_"Sesshoumaru!" _

_The little dog demon blinked as the sound of his father's loud call penetrated his brain. "Otou-san." He tried to speak but the noise came out as more of a pup's tiny cry than anything. _

_"He is contained." His brother replied easily in English to the man who was fast approaching. The sound of his feet pounding on the dirt loud to Inuyasha's sensitive little ears._

_"_Why is Onii-san speaking like Okaa-san_." Inuyasha wondered matching the language his brother had spoken in unconsciously. "_He doesn't like to speak it_." He thought to himself even as he felt his mind starting to drift. He was so tired, his arms felt weak, his head pounded, his claws tingled in a way he had never felt before. _

_"What happened?" Another familiar voice came to Inuyasha's tiny ears answering his question instantly._

_"_Okaa-san_." He once again tried to open his mouth to speak but this time not even one little sound came out, not even a whimper. _

_"He lost control." Sesshoumaru supplied as he gently handed his half brother over to his step-mother. _

_Inuyasha felt the shift in weight and sighed happily as his mother's cool fingers touched his warm skin. "He feels feverous." The woman whispered and Inuyasha finally managed to whine for her in the language of his father. "Oh my poor baby." The woman's sweet words only made Inuyasha whine louder. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-chan—thank you."_

_Inuyasha turned his head just in time to catch his full fledged demon brother wince at the name before merely biting his lip in response._

_"Okaa-san." The little demon finally managed to whisper as he turned away from his brother to his mother with large tear filled eyes. "__Nani ga okotta?_"

_The woman stared at him blankly for a second looking slightly confused. "Um—Inu-chan I don't—."_

_"__Nani mo okoranakatta_._" Inuyasha's father spoke calmly as he looked down from over Inuyasha's mother's shoulder. _

_"Really?" The small pup switched languages again. _

_"Yes, nothing happened, you need not worry son." The dog demon switched with him._

_Izayoi blinked once before nodding her head in agreement; having pieced enough of the conversation together to figure out what Inuyasha had asked. "Otou-san is right Inu-chan, it's okay. Go to sleep."_

_Inuyasha nodded his head once before closing his eyes but found himself unable to go to sleep—a fact his family was unaware of. _

_"This is becoming a problem." Sesshoumaru spoke stiffly from in front of his mother some five minutes later. "This is the second time he has nearly lost himself—he is unable to control his demon blood."_

_"When you were little Sesshoumaru you had the same problem but nowhere near as sever." The demon lord of the west's voice sounded dry as if he was chastising his son. "When he is older—," His father continued to speak not noticing when Inuyasha opened one little gold eye to look at him confused. "We can teach him to control it with combat, just as I taught you and my father taught me."_

_Holding Inuyasha a little tighter to her chest Izayoi started to stroke his hair, her voice gentle yet fearful as she spoke. "Could his blood—could being a half demon make it worse?"_

_There was a long silence before Inuyasha's ear flicked when he heard the sound of his older brother's obvious snort followed by his father's low growl._

_"Most likely." The middle aged demon agreed as his feet dragged the ground creating a lot more noise than the man normally made when he walked—a sure sign he was worried and not concentrating on being the silent predator he was typically in life. "The human blood in his body is nowhere near as strong as the demon blood—it probably has some trouble keeping it at bay." _

_"So he needs help controlling it already, despite his age." His mother's voice was no longer gentle but instead full of determination. "He can't be trained yet he's only three." Her voice left no room for an argument. "So we need another solution."_

_"So what do you propose we do then?" Sesshoumaru countered his own voice sounding just as determined as his mother's._

_With his face still buried against her chest Inuyasha wasn't able to really see what his mother reached for when one of her hands left his body but he was able to hear a soft almost chime like sound. "I have an idea." She spoke as the chain of her necklace scraped against the gemstone that always hung around her neck. "It will take a lot of power though."_

Inuyasha blinked as he came back to himself, his mouth opened wide with his own surprise. "_It was able to talk back then. The demon in me—it could speak—it spoke to Onii-san_." He felt his hands shake slightly as the information began to sink in. "_What changed?_" The image of that small shard surrounding his mother's neck flickered in his vision and Inuyasha gasped in surprise.

"Otou-san?" Miroku reached for him placing a hand on his shoulder in worry

"The jewel." He whispered slowly almost to himself.

"What?" Miroku's voice was worried and his hands were shaking on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"The jewel," He repeated and looked at Miroku with concerned eyes. "It can speak now because of the jewel. I lose it easier now because of the jewel."

-break-

Naraku stepped onto the deck of the Thunder dressed in the very same clothes he had worn the night Mr. Dresmont died. His expression was almost blank as he swept his gaze across the ship. "_Ghost?_" He thought vaguely as his eyes landed on one of the strange apparitions watching as its transparent sword momentarily seemed to harden against the onslaught of one of the crews swords. "Strange." His eyes narrowed as he witnessed the attack, watching as the ghost threw the crewman off with the force of his blade.

"Hiten-sama!"

He blinked once, then twice, before slowly turning his head towards the woman whom had called the Captain's name. Immediately, he had to bring his hands up to cover his face as a large gust of wind blew straight by him towards the ghost he had just been watching. Whipping his head back around towards the figure once his eyes could open, he blinked in sheer surprise to notice it had gone. "What the hell?" He took a step forward only to stop as another gust of wind flew across the deck behind him. Once again turning hastily, he managed to catch a glimpse of the ghost being flung overboard. "_She—blew it away?"_ He frowned for only a moment before he smirked, an almost twisted smile coming to his face. "_I knew keeping her would be beneficial!_"

Across the deck, Hiten blocked another attack with his spear. The two blades connecting screeched in protest as the ghost battled against Hiten's strength. Both men, alive or in the other case dead, gritted their teeth and fought over supremacy. Bracing himself, Hiten took a step forward all of his muscles rippling in both his legs and arms from the action.

"_Come on_." He told himself as he pushed his weight forward even farther, the eerie figure barely budging. "_Just a little bit more._" He continued to coach himself but that little bit never came. "_Shit._" He cursed internally as he felt his feet slide against the deck. "_Shit, shit, shit._" He pushed, his arms straining as he tried to put every last ounce of strength he had into his shove. "_I have to just get him back, then Kagura can get him. Come on Hiten, push harder damn it._" He yelled at himself closing his eyes and pushing forward but it was of no use. "_Damn it!_" He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth even harder.

"Hiten-sama!"

Her voice behind him made his eyes snap open. "_Kagura_." His heart lurched just a little in his chest.

"Yuu must use yuur opponent-o strength-u against him." She called to him sounding almost as if she was cupping her hands around her face to make the call louder.

"What?" Hiten yelled to her as confusion marked his face. "_What the fuck is that girl thinking?"_

"It's not strength-u versus strength-u!" Kagura continued to yell something in her words striking a distinct cord within Hiten's mind.

_A thirteen year old Hiten yelled as he raced forward towards the large and formidable man before him. The man yawned lightly behind the blade before posing it in front of himself looking almost bored. Running towards him, Hiten prepared his attack, his overly small hands holding an overly large spear posed at his side ready to come down against his opponent's own bladed weapon with all of his might. Raising the weapon above his chest, he jumped into the air pulling the spear back towards his head before throwing it downwards._

_The sound of a loud crack from two weapon's meeting rebounded in the clearing around them and Hiten smirked for all of two seconds before he felt his weight shifting backwards. "What the—?" He barely had time to think before his opponent took one step forward and using his monstrous (by comparison to Hiten) size, shoved the boy backwards. The boy flew through the air for all of a second before landing with a rather loud thump on the hard dirt of the training grounds._

_"Hiten!" His father yelled loudly as he walked towards the young Hiten. He laid sprawled on his back, his vision practically swirling from the hit his head had taken against the ground. "No, no, no. That's all wrong." _

_"_Not even a little sympathy_." He thought begrudgingly as he felt his father's foot push him up into a sitting position._

_"When your opponent is stronger than you Hiten." His father quickly launched into the lesson not seeming to register Hiten's small tears of defeat and shame. "You must not rely on your own strength but instead upon his."_

_Whipping at his nose only briefly as he sniffled, the little Hiten pushed himself onto his feet and scowled at his father. "Well one day no opponent will be stronger than me," The thirteen year olds voice was harsh and filled with anger. "So there."_

_"Hiten!" The man chastised instantly looking downright ashamed as he drew his face into a tight glower. "There will always be a stronger man." He took a step forward his expression not softening in the least even though his body language said otherwise. Slowly, he knelt down in front of the boy reaching up and wiping some dirt from the boy's chubby and childish cheeks. "To think otherwise is foolish."_

The memory faded into the back of his mind as Hiten came back into the fight. "_Padre—I'm sorry I was an arrogant twat_." He thought only vaguely before he turned his attention back to the ghoul before him. Narrowing his eyes, he unleashed a trademark smirk his fangs glistening in the light of the moon that hung off to their right low on the horizon. Without a single thought, he threw all of his body weight backwards, practically falling onto the wood of the deck as the dead man gasped in horror as he was flung forward: his own weight successfully used against him.

Kagura jumped forward, her fan posed by her chin as she spun once in a circle to build momentum before straightening her arm deliberately sending the fan into a wide arch. A hurricane of wind was unleashed instantly flowing from the tips of her weapon to the ghost that was still falling forward. The gust hit him square on and he was flung backwards instantly flying over the ship's rail and into the sea.

"That's all of the Ghost-o." Kagura cheered and smiled brilliantly as she watched Hiten stand from where he had deliberately fallen.

"Hell yeah!" He cheered as he turned towards her an equally brilliant smile on his lips as he covered the short distance towards her and grabbed her hips, pulling her close. "You're downright dangerous with that fan Kagura-hime." He told the woman as he bared his fangs at her and growled low in his throat.

Kagura allowed her own rumble to build in her chest and contemplated leaning forward to capture his haughty smile in her own. But before she could even think to make a move, the sensation of something glimmering entered her mind once more. "_Shikon—_." She barely thought before whipping her head around so she could look over her shoulder. Kagura's eyes widened when she noticed the Captain of the ghost ship standing almost right behind them, his eyes filled with promise.

It seemed their jubilation was to be short lived.

"You think it's so easy to win?" The man whispered to them as he put his hands on his hips as if he was scolding children. "In case you haven't noticed—we don't die." With his words every person that Kagura and Hiten plus the crew had managed to throw over board began to reappear just as they had moments before. They crawled out of the woodwork, covered in water and seaweed, their expressions mocking and filled with laughter on top of malice.

"Impossible." Hiten whispered as he tightened his grip on Kagura ever so slightly.

The ghost Captain threw his head back and began laughing loudly at the words, his face filled with mirth.

Off in the shadows, Naraku's eyes narrowed. "How?" He whispered still calm if not a bit irked by this turn of events.

"How?"

Naraku jumped as his own question was repeated right behind him.

-break-

"So Kagome—," Sango mumbled as she sat on her bed, her hands expertly crossed in front of her chest. She blinked slowly as she stared the younger girl down who was sitting on the chair at Miroku's desk, a book in her lap that she had been pretending to read since they had arrived in the room a little over an hour ago—followed shortly after by Shippo who had been sent in by Miroku for bedtime; a bedtime Sango had just successfully met. "Shippo's asleep—."

"That's nice." Kagome mumbled as the bridge of her nose turned an amazing shade of red while the paper pages from the book in her lap crinkled with her tightening, nervous grip.

"Well," Sango absently ran a hand threw the little boy's hair as he mumbled in his sleep cutely. "I know you won't talk when he's awake." She smiled and watched as Kagome shifted slightly out of the corner of her eye. "So I thought now that he's asleep—it might be a good time to ask me," She paused and pursed her lips. "Any questions you might have."

Kagome cleared her throat and deliberately turned the page of the book, even though she hadn't read a single word so far. "Questions about what?"

"Well—," Sango drew out the word once more and tapped her chin slowly before sending Kagome a look the devil himself might envy. "Naked men for starters."

Kagome bit her lip hard before she could scream again, while the book fell out of her hands and landed on the floor with a rather loud bang. "Shit—I mean pardon," She blushed from the bridge of her nose to the roots of her hair both because of Sango's words and her own reaction. Closing her eyes, she bent over slowly and retrieved the book with shaking hands before opening it once more to what appeared to be a random page. "Sango this just isn't appropriate." She scolded the other woman without making any eye contact. "I mean Shippo's here!"

"I told you, he's asleep already." Sango dismissed with a wave of her hand as she shifted away from the boy on the bed to lean more towards Kagome. "You have to stop being so shy about this."

Kagome had just enough nerve to give Sango a nasty look from behind her short cut bangs.

The older woman smiled fondly at the girl and crossed her legs from her spot on the bed, placing her hands behind herself in order to prop herself up. "Come on Kagome." She gently pushed as she pounced her leg watching as the other girl continued to pretend to read. "Didn't you ever talk about this kind of stuff with the girl's back home?"

Kagome paused at the mention of her friends back home and bit her lip. "Sometimes—," She whispered slowly as her interest in using the book as a distraction started to wane ever so slightly. Carefully, while leaving the book open as a decoy if need be, Kagome raised her eyes towards the older woman and took a slow breath. "A lot of my friends," She ventured cautiously. "Were married—and you know how married women are among friends."

Sango nodded her head sharply a few times as she recalled a few of her own 'friends' from when she had lived the life of a true socialite. "God knows those types of women do like to talk about things." She spoke gently as she watched the girl in front of her fiddle with the pages of the book, playing with them between somewhat shaky fingers. "_I wonder what they told her though?_" She thought absently as she recalled a conversation Kagome and herself had had months before when Kagome had first appeared on the Shikuro.

_"Sango." Kagome said in a small voice almost a squeak as she looked at the older more experienced woman. "Do you like—that? Is it, enjoyable?"_

_Sango turned bright red as she came out of her fantasy and looked at Kagome with remarkably lobster colored cheeks. She looked down at the ground and covered her face with her hands as her embarrassment traveled from her face all the way down her neck. "I—well—hm." Sango laughed a little and refused to meet Kagome's eyes._

_"I've always heard that it's unpleasant." Kagome whispered as she too turned bright red._

Sango narrowed her eyes as she pushed the memory away. "Kagome?" She called the girl's name waiting until her grey eyes lifted from the book shyly to look up at her addresser. "What did they tell you about being—um—," She paused trying to figure out how to phrase her question gently while still being understood. "Wifely duties?"

Just as she had back then Kagome squeaked slightly and blushed. "Nothing good." She muttered as she wrung her hands in front of her absently. "I mean—I know what you said but you're the only person who's ever told me—good things."

Sango pursed her lips at the soft admission and nodded her head in approval. "_At least she remembers what I said."_ The older woman thought to herself as she uncrossed her legs and touched just the tip of her bare toes to the ground. "Did they go into detail?" She asked absently not really thinking about the ramifications of such a question until after she had spoken.

The much younger girl immediately spluttered: "No!" firmly as she turned bright red and looked down at the book, holding onto it so tightly that the pages crackled as they started to tear.

"_So they did_." Sango nodded to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. "_That makes this a lot harder for me—god knows they didn't tell her anything except how unpleasant it is_." She shook her head slowly back and forth. "_But—those girls—they don't know anything to begin with. They were married off for money to men who could care less about them or their happiness_." Sango sighed actually feeling just as bad for those girls as she did for Kagome. "_They've never been given the chance to actually experience what I have—let alone like it_." She almost rolled her eyes but refrained before continuing. "How much," She began to question watching as Kagome looked at her just out of the corner of one eye. "I mean did they tell you about—stuff like you just saw?"

If Kagome could have turned any redder she would have been dead. "Sango p-p-please," She stuttered as she actually brought the book up to her face and hide in its pages. "I don't want to talk about this—," Her voice came across as muffled. "You just don't talk about stuff like this."

Sango sighed slowly already having known this would be a difficult conversation. However, that fact didn't stop a smile from forming on her face as she stood from the bed and walked the short distance to Kagome's chair. Slowly she knelt down before the girl and brought one hand up to touch the book, bringing it down so she could see Kagome's panicked eyes. "And you don't," She spoke without preamble giving Kagome a gentle smile. "Eat with your hands either—or wear boy's clothing," She pulled at the edge of Kagome's sleeve. "Or cut your hair short," She reached up and tugged a lock making Kagome wince. "Or," She paused and leaned back on her haunches a slight chuckle building in her throat. "Stay up all night while someone plays the violin just to make you happy."

Kagome's eyes widened at Sango's last words and she lost her grip on the book once more only this time Sango caught it before it could fall to the ground. "You—." She started to speak the bright red color of her face draining to a gentle twinge of pink. "You—you know about that?"

Sango shrugged and stood to her feet as she opened the book and flipped through the pages absently—it was written in German, she couldn't really read German. "Miroku told me." She informed softly as she put down the foreign book on the table absently.

The younger woman flushed brightly once more and clutched her hands into the material of her pants since the book was no longer available for her comfort. "Oh—I see."

Sango glanced at the young woman watching every little shift and change in posture. "_She seems both nervous_," She told herself as she watched Kagome's fingers dig into her pants leg. "_And almost—nostalgic_." She smiled slightly as she watched the slow, pleased smile that hinted on Kagome's lips. "That was really sweet of the Captain wasn't it?" She asked with a smile of her own.

"It was." Kagome replied her whole face seeming to change from chronically embarrassed to contented.

Sango grinned and leaned against the desk beside Kagome who was sitting in the chair. "He's a nice guy." She pressed as she carefully studied the woman's face. "Isn't he?"

"He is." Kagome agreed a little secretive and intriguing smile forming not just on her lips but all the way into her eyes as well.

"_Interesting_." Sango ventured to think as she pulled herself up onto the desk and began to swing her legs slowly back and forth. "He really likes you." She gambled to push Kagome just a little farther.

"Does he?" Kagome asked but her head didn't raise to look at Sango as she dug her hands even tighter into her pants leg.

"I think so." Sango spoke honestly. "_I'm downright positive as of yesterday._" She told herself but didn't dare whisper those words to Kagome as that would be a great violation of trust between her and the man she called father-in-law as well as Captain. "The question is—do you like him?"

"I don't know." Kagome's answer was just as quick as it was honest. She truthfully didn't really know, she didn't really even understand what was going on. She knew she had to at least be attracted to him, hell, she was so attracted to him that she couldn't stop thinking about him: his body, his hair, the sculpted peaks, biceps, and straining abs. She couldn't get any of it out of her head. She couldn't get that smile out her head: gentle and boyish, not the smile of a pirate but the smile of a young man who was still very much a boy inside. She'd never seen a smile such as that. And his voice, so deep and gentle but hard all at the same time. It was like he was two different people, a hypocrite to his own self. _"I've never met someone that was such a conundrum_."

Sango watched as Kagome's expression shifted from confused to almost dreamy. "_What's she thinking about?_" She wondered and raised an eyebrow slightly as Kagome's eyes seemed to gloss over. Shaking her head slowly Sango took a deep breath. "So you're not sure." She asked waiting for Kagome to nod before she continued. "Do you want to be sure?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and for the first time since the conversation started looked Sango directly in the eye. "How would I do that?"

Sango actually looked downright taken aback by Kagome's sudden change in attitude and had to clear her throat before she continued on. "Have you ever been courted Kagome?"

Kagome's mouth formed an obvious 'o' shape before she looked away from Sango embarrassed once more. "No."

"Not even once?" Sango whispered in disbelief, her mouth hanging opened with complete disregard for propriety.

"Never." Kagome shook her head quickly and brought a hand up to finger the Shikon-no-Tama around her neck as if needing extra and none existent reassurance.

Sango whistled slightly and brought a hand to her chin as she tried to think of anyone else she had ever known who had never been courted—not one person came to mind. "Really?"

Kagome felt a headache coming on. "Sango I was the tomboy of Port Royal—," She spoke hastily trying to make it sound as if her 'station' in her home town had not bothered her. "My first ever marriage offer was to a boy two years younger than me when I was seventeen." She continued on speaking quicker than should have been humanly possible. "No one wanted to court me." She finished with an evident snap in her voice.

"Oh." Sango murmured in way of both acknowledgement and apology. "I didn't realize—Naraku was your first marriage proposal."

Kagome winced slightly at the memory of that horrible incident but didn't bother to speak at all on the subject. "_It's all in the past anyway." _She told herself even as she shifted uncomfortably her eyes venturing to look at Sango sitting on the desk. In contrast to Kagome herself, Sango was an entirely different woman. She was tall and well built, her eyes were gentle and calm (in direct disparity to her personality) and her hair was beautiful, straight and tame. "_She must have had hundreds of proposals_." Kagome thought feeling downright an ugly duckling next to this beautiful woman. "Um, Sango." She began slowly as she bit her lip, worrying at it. "How old were you when you received your first offer?"

The older woman shifted with an accurate air of discomfort before she answered. "Um—well—eleven—."

Immediately, Kagome felt herself sinking farther down into the chair. "Eleven." She repeated and brought her hands up to bury her face in them. "My god—."

"Oh, Kagome—."

"Come on Sango," Kagome ripped her hands away from her face her expression tight. "Look at the statistics, no one would ever court me."

Sango opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she watched the spirited girl turn almost ashamed before her very eyes. "Kagome." She said the name with all the care of a woman who might one day make an excellent mother.

"What?" The downhearted girl bit out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You silly girl." Sango felt the smile start to turn up on the corner of each side of her mouth. "Silly sweet girl."

Kagome blinked and turned her head to the side so she could see Sango better. "What?"

"Oh Kagome." She chuckled and closed her eyes looking every bit entertained by the whole situation.

"Why are you laughing?" Kagome grunted as she sat up in the chair narrowing her eyes at the other woman. "Come on Sango, stop it!"

"I'm sorry," Sango continued to laugh little tears actually forming on her closed lashes. "It's just so fun—both of you have your heads buried in sand."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome bit out in frustration as she stood from the chair and put her hands on her hips trying to look intimidating.

"Oh come on!" Sango opened her eyes and looked at the other girl in complete disbelief. "Kagome you're being courted already."

"What—," Her hands fell from her hips and her eyes widened to the size of tea saucers. "Sango—no way," Her voice trailed off and she narrowed her eyes. "Sango that's ridiculous and not funny."

"Kagome." She shook her head giving the girl a pitying look. "Think about it." She pushed herself forward on the desk landing on her feet as she glanced over Kagome's shoulder at the tiny Shippo, motherly instincts causing her to check and make sure he hadn't been disturbed by her laughing fit. "He played for you all night."

All the color drained from Kagome's face for a moment and her hand flew up to her mouth as if catching some unknown words. "Oh Sango—you don't mean." She froze and her hand shook as it dropped from her mouth. "No, no, no, no, no." She shook her head hastily back and forth. "That was just kindness."

"He protects you," Sango held up a finger as if starting a list. "Defends your honor." She held up another finger shaking it in Kagome's face as if to mock the other girl.

"He does that because he vowed to—," Kagome motioned towards the mark underneath her clothes. "And he's the kind of man that doesn't break vows."

"He buys you things." Sango held up another finger this time smirking.

"He doesn't want me to sleep on the floor," Kagome groaned and rubbed her head. "So he bought me a bed." She gave Sango a pointed look only to frown when the older woman pointed towards the floor. Confused Kagome looked down only to immediately see her boots which although not on her feet were resting underneath the desk. "He doesn't want me to be bare foot." She continued to argue as she turned her nose up away from the offending objects.

Sango sighed lightly but wasn't detoured. "He spends time with you."

"He spends time with Miroku too." Kagome fired back haughtily only to freeze when the sound of a small mumble came from behind her. Instantly both women turned around spotting the tiny figure of Shippo laying on the bed. He had turned in his sleep but his tiny eyes had not opened and he did not appear to be awake.

Sango sighed in relief because of the child's continued sleep and brought her eyes back to Kagome. "Kagome," She spoke much quieter now. "You have to see it." She pressed watching with interest as Kagome clutched her hands into fist at her side but continued to refuse to look at the older woman. "He's been courting you since day one."

Kagome tightened her hands at the words, her ears actually picking up the sound of her knuckles popping. A part of her refused to admit what Sango was saying was true but another part of her (perhaps a part of her that succumbed easily to logic) felt the need to listen. Even though she had not been courted in the entirety of her life, didn't mean she wasn't aware of what happened in a courtship. She had seen enough to know, had heard about her mother and father's enough to know.

"_Naraku was supposed to court me_." She thought absently to herself. "_But_ _I never would have let him—I never would have accepted his gifts or calls—and yet—Inuyasha_." Her internal dialogue seemed to fail her then and she blinked slightly. "_Inuyasha_." Just the sound of his name made her shiver and the very thought of him courting her—nearly made her heart stop. "Would he?" She whispered almost to herself but that didn't stop Sango from answering.

"Yes," Sango confirmed as she watched the array of emotions play on Kagome's face. "And he is."

"But," Kagome felt her mouth go dry. "He hasn't given me the courting gift—," She weakly argued. "A demon one—."

Sango frowned ever so slight at Kagome's words, something important trying to surface in the back of her mind but the pace of the current conversation did not allow her time to fully acknowledge whatever the thought (perhaps memory) had been.

Kagome turned slightly towards Sango but still seemed to embarrassed to make eye contact. "All demons give a specific courting gift—the announcement gift?"

"Well—," Sango was actually caught off guard. "_How does she know about that—demon's don't talk about stuff like this_." She worried her hands together in front of her slowly. "They do—but—," She searched for any logical counter argument she could come up with. "He's given you many things."

"But not for courting." Kagome pressed her lips together almost sourly. "He's given me shoes, clothes, a bed," The pressure she inflicted on her lips lessoned ever so slightly with the next thought. "A violin."

"A violin?" Sango raised her head as her mind made a valuable connection. "_Now that is an announcement gift!_"

Kagome flushed brightly realizing she had slipped up. "Um yes."

"When?" The older woman pressed as she triumphantly plopped herself down into the chair Kagome had vacated some minutes before.

"Um." Kagome shifted from foot to foot, her eyes looking rapidly this way and that. "After we left Havana."

"That long ago!?" Sango's entire face lit up. "_Wait till I tell Miroku_."

"Yes—." Kagome's meek voice trailed off slowly as she looked at her hands watching as her fingers poked together innocently.

"That's an announcement gift if I've ever seen one." Sango laughed almost giddily, staying quiet for the sake of the sleeping Shippo and nothing more.

"But it's not—," Kagome fought back as color sparked across her cheeks. "He didn't say anything about an announcement!" She started to pace the room. "He didn't tell me we were courting or give me any of the traditional signs."

"Well—," Sango crossed her legs in the chair and leaned her elbows against the armrest. "In his defense, you can't really announce the courtship to the person's parents when they're a thousand leagues away."

Kagome pursed her lips, she couldn't argue with that logic. Her parents were a thousand leagues away there was no way he could go up to them and make the courtship announcement or present the courtship gift to them. This was completely new territory as far as courtship's were concerned. Usually, in demon courtship's that is, the male could go to the female's house and present a gift to the girl in question with her family present. The gift itself was called an 'announcement' gift because it announced to the entire family that the boy intended to court and wed their daughter. Should the gift be accepted by the family (and in some cases the girl) then the boy was allowed to undertake the courtship. If not, then he was to go on his way: better luck next time.

In this case however, the rules of the announcement gift were a lot vaguer. There was no family to present the gift to; no parents to gain permission from. There was only Kagome herself. "_And he never—announced—to me that any of his gifts were meant to be a courting gift_." Kagome huffed slightly before shaking her head as if to push all her ridiculous thoughts away. "This is all frivolous anyway! How do I even know he wants to court me," She spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Sango. "All I have is your word."

Sango didn't appear fazed in the least by Kagome's outburst as she leaned back in the chair comfortable. Running her fingers together in front of her slowly, she smiled and lifted her head from watching them to peer at Kagome challengingly. "Well, if you're so unsure then maybe you should just sit back and wait—," She shrugged her shoulders as if to say what-harm-would-it-do. "See if he treats you like he's courting you, really pay attention."

"You mean," Kagome gave her a critical eye. "Look for the signs?"

"Yes." Sango nodded her head sharply and then quirked an eyebrow as she watched Kagome sink slowly to the bed looking exhausted.

"My head hurts so badly." She whispered as she laid down on her side and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Sango frowned as she watched the look of distress cross the younger girl's face. "Maybe you should sleep on it."

"Yeah?" Kagome whimpered slightly and brought her hand up to hold her temple. "I'm just—it's all so—it's just becoming too much." She whispered the words as she continued to rub her head. "I—."

"Kagome." Sango interrupted and stood from the chair without another word. Crossing the short distance she knelt down beside the girl and gently smoothed her hair in understanding. "Just rest now." She told the girl in a quiet voice understanding her pain at the current moment. "_You really haven't ever been courted before have you?_" She questioned silently as she continued to run her fingers through Kagome's short hair. "_It must be pretty stressful—after everything that's happened to you before and after you came to us—to deal with something like a courtship_." The woman couldn't help but smile slightly from her own thoughts. "_I mean, I was no better when Miroku was courting me_." She closed her eyes and held back a laugh.

"Sango?"

The sound of Kagome's voice brought Sango out of her musings and the older girl opened her eyes, looking down at Kagome with anticipation. "Yes?"

"It seems impossible." The younger woman whispered even though her eyes were closed. "No one—not once."

"There's a first time for everything Kagome." Sango said softly as she leaned away from the other girl and towards the candle that flickered on the end table. Gently she blew it out and climbed into the bed pushing Kagome over gently until there was enough room for herself beside the younger woman and the sleeping child.

"But why—?"

"I don't know." Sango answered honestly. "You'd have to ask him."

Kagome gulped loud enough that even Sango could hear her in the dank darkness that had encompassed the room the moment the candle had been extinguished.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed another fun filled installment of Shikuro! Also, I'm not 100% sure I like the ending of this chapter—so there might be some tweaking. If there is I will make a note of it next chapter.

**Bonus Point:**

Who is Sesshoumaru's retainer?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Naraku returns Kagura's heart but pierces her chest and poisons her with his miasma. Sesshoumaru does find her but is unable to save her. At the moment of her death, Kagura's body disintegrates and becomes a gust of wind. Congrats to the winners!

Alice's Secret Lover, StrikerTheWolf, Glon Morshi, MKM123008, L.C., HentaiLemon, 14 inu-kag, Litle C, AKEMI SHIKON, TheRealInuyasha, Menarie, Saria Forest14, HeavenlyEclipse, Sharp 8394, Suyurilrig

**Notes:**

The Female Quixote – a novel written by Charlotte Lennox imitating and parodying the ideas of Miguel de Cervantes' Don Quixote, published in 1752.

**Translation Notes:**

Douyatte – How?

Yosh – Let's go! Alright! (There isn't a good translation but this is what it implies)

Nihongo o tsukau – Use Japanese!

Gomen – Sorry.

Gomen Nasai – Polite sorry. (I'm so very sorry!)

Watashinohaha no hanashi o shinaide kudasai – Don't talk about my mother.

Baka. Watashi wa dare no hanashi o suru koto ga dekimasu – Idiot. I can talk about anyone.

Awarena. Inuyasha wa watashi no otōto dearu to shinjiru. – Disgusting. I cannot believe you are my brother.

Watashi no atama – My head.

Shizukadearu – Shut up (not the best translation but basically what it means)

Nani ga okotta – What happened?

Nani mo okoranakatta – Nothing happened.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

10/8/2012


	63. The Courting Gift

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**The Courting Gift**

Naraku glared at the unannounced voice watching with dark black eyes as Kaede slowly stepped out of the shadows her own dark pupil staring at the young man with glittering mirth. "You." He growled as he looked at her but she merely smiled the wrinkles around her lips and eyes creasing into valleys that irritated him.

"You questioned how? I think the how," She began the wrinkles tightening even more as her lips formed the soft 'ow' sound that she held as if mocking him. "Is quiet easy to see," She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. "Mr. Morgan."

The young weasel demon had to resist the urge to flinch at Kaede's irksome pronunciation of his name. "Miss Cummings—." He grunted as that annoyance flew full onto his face, his every feature taunt with distaste.

"How good of you to remember me." Kaede cut him off before he could say anything else and smiled as she turned towards the scene at hand. Just in front of them Kagura and Hiten stood side by side both staring at the transparent wraith like form of the long dead Captain of the ghost ship. She narrowed her eye at the sight watching Kagura unblinking. "_Why doesn't she see it?_" She wondered silently as she took a step past Naraku who was fuming at her side. "_Kagura, open your eyes!_"

Naraku scowled at the old woman his face drawn in perfect revulsion as he stared at her while she took a step in front of him. Growling, he stepped forward as well reaching for her and grabbing her arm to yank her back. The old woman didn't even flinch at the action her one good eye trained on the girl before her unwavering. "Old hag," Naraku hissed and spun her around by her elbow growling as he did so. "Look at me!"

Kaede obeyed slowly turning herself to look at the man with a controlled almost blank expression on her face. "Yes, Mr. Morgan."

"What do you want?" He asked as his hand dug into her elbow but luckily his claws were short for a demon and didn't prick her skin. "Why are you on deck?" He yanked her closer to himself practically breathing onto the skin of her cheek. "One would think a frail old woman would hide in this instance."

Kaede drew her lips into a thin line, looking at the man before her with that vacant expression still in place. "Have you thought of what I said?" She whispered her voice so even that Naraku had to grit his teeth against the absurdity of the act.

"_How fucking dare she?_" He thought as he dug his short fingernails into her skin as hard as he could. Satisfaction raced into his mind as the telltale scent of blood assaulted his nose but it instantly left when he realized the old woman hadn't even flinched. Growling low in his throat, Naraku shoved her arm away from himself harshly, glaring at Kaede with eyes that would have made a normal person coward.

"I thought so." The old woman smirked but it didn't reach her eye as she turned around and looked back at Kagura and Hiten. The deck had now exploded with a multitude of the dead. The demons all around them screamed and whined as they were struck down by ghostly hands. She flinched as she saw Kagura take a slash from a rapier to her upper arm before sending her fan flying once more causing the assailant to fly away off the deck as well, blood splattering from her arm with every movement. "Damn." The old woman whispered taking a step forward only to stop as something snagged the material of her dress.

"No way, fucking hag." Naraku's voice dripped with venom and hate. "You're not going anywhere, I'm sick of you—everything about you—," He gripped her dress tighter the material ripping underneath his touch. "I'd love to see you die but if you're going to it'll be by my hand and my hand alone."

"Naraku." The hand grasped her even tighter as Kaede said his real name for the first time. "Your ship is about to be destroyed—the woman you put your faith in is too young to really understand the gift of those eyes—," Kaede paused for a second as she absently reached up and touched the place where a patch covered her own eye. "If you stop me, you will lose everything."

"Why should I believe you?" Somewhere in the harness of his words, a certain youthful tone emerged in his voice to Kaede but perhaps she was just imagining things.

"Why not?" She fired back and took a step away. His hand tugged on her but eventually relented much to her own surprise. Eyes opened wide with suspicion she turned towards Naraku glancing at the boy out of the corner of her good eye. He was no longer looking at her, appearing to completely ignore her in favor of watching something else very intently. Narrowing her eye she turned and followed his line of vision in time to see the Ghost Captain looking right at them an almost translucent smirk lacing its washed out face.

"Enough!" The Captain yelled his voice ringing so loud and authoritative in the dark night that every man currently fighting regardless of side froze and listened. "This is interesting." The man spoke softly and took a step forward towards Naraku. "What's a boy doing on man's ship?"

Naraku growled, the sound actually making even the phantom crew shudder but not the Captain. Slowly, the weasel demon took a step forward his eyes flashing dangerously as he clutched his hands into a tight fist. "I've had enough of this." He spoke low almost in the back of his throat as he turned his head from side to side popping it with each step forward he took. "Get off my ship." He commanded, a dark unexplainable aura seeming to seep from every pore on his body as he opened and closed his hands. "While you still can." Anger, darkness, sounds no man can describe dripped from his tongue, the resonance making countless men step back even farther including Hiten and Kagura.

"That look-i, Naraku's eye's," Kagura whispered as she held her fan tightly in one hand. Blood slowly dripped from a gash on her upper arm down to her fingers and the fabric of the once white weapon. "They were the same-e as before." She spoke, her voice trembling as she did, her hands shaking as she clutched her weapon tighter. She could still see him sitting in his cabin across from her blackness washing over him like a rapid plague.

"Before when?" Hiten muttered from her left as he felt a cold sweat move down his back. Kagura never got a chance to reply however, before the ghost Captain approached Naraku.

His strides were long and almost mocking as he held up a hand towards the young demon, a silent and unknown signal. "Your ship, is it?" The Captain laughed merrily his features seeming to become more solidified the longer he spoke. "What other lies do you mean to tell me boy?"

Standing directly behind Naraku, Kaede felt a shudder go down her back as she took a step away from Naraku watching as the blackness seemed to change into an even darker purple smog as it swirled around the boy. An unnatural wind picked up around them, unsettling in its intensity as the crew of both ships held their breath symbolically and for real. They moved backwards slowly, pressing their backs into the rails so hard that they should have broken under the weight. Together, they huddled with foe and friend alike the small hairs on their legs and arms standing on end as demon instincts dead and alive nipped at the back of the necks.

"I tell no lies." Naraku informed the other Captain as he took a step forward, the air around him condensing and becoming darker with each step—an almost sickening plum color. Slowly, one boot landed, the boards squeaking as his foot made contact, the air seeming to rush in time with his footsteps becoming a tornado of deep purple mist.

Standing across from Kaede, Kagura reached for Hiten grabbing him and pulling him close as her eyes stayed firmly planted on Naraku. "This is-u bad-do—," She whispered as her body began to quiver against her very will. "Hiten-sama, feel it?"

"Yeah." Hiten nodded his head and stepped back pulling her with him as the wind around them began to get colder and colder, a deathly chill in the air. "What the fuck?" He whispered as he watched Naraku take a step forward that purple mist seeming to come off of him in waves. "What is that?"

Kagura blinked she knew she had seen it before, in Naraku's cabin only a short time before. This deadly mist, she knew it just as well as she didn't understand it. Her ruby eyes glistened and she felt a familiar pounding start in the back of her eyes, settling in her optic nerve. "The shard." She whispered as her eyes moved from Naraku to the Captain of the other ship watching as his chest seemed to glow, a glow she knew and understood. _"The ghost-o shard?"_

_"Kagura—._

The wind demon flinched as her name seemed to come out of nowhere. Looking around expectantly, her eyes widened as she noticed Kaede looking directly at her, one good eyed narrowed dangerously. "Kaede-sama." She whispered the word so low that Hiten didn't hear it or acknowledge it as he stared at Naraku whose whole body was now encompassed by the purple vapor.

"What's he doing?" Hiten mumbled as he watched Naraku raise his hand slowly pointing it directly at the ghost before him.

"Get off my ship." Naraku spoke quietly as the mist seemed to spin around his arm, looping and swirling and collecting in the palm of his hand.

Unaware of anything that was going on around her Kagura stared at Kaede who was staring straight back at her, tense and focused: determined. "_How?_" She thought as she looked at the other woman somehow knowing Kaede would hear even though she had not spoken out loud.

"_Do you see it?"_ Kaede asked as her old body ached with the strange supernatural wind that was building around them. "_Do you see it now?_"

"_Ghost-o has a shard_." Kagura nodded her head quickly, flinching as the wind began to pick up encompassing them and blinding them with its force. Grunting, she brought an arm up to shield her face, the torn sleeve of her kimono covering her eyes just enough that she was able to peak from underneath it and look at Kaede. "_I saw it earlier demo," _She winced at the sheer amount of apology that seemed to come across in her voice._ "With everything—."_

"_That's quite alright_." Kaede cut her off before she could become too long winded. "_We have bigger things to worry about._" She told the wind demon as her eye darted away from Kagura just in time to see Naraku narrow his own eyes to slits. "_Oh no—."_

"Did you hear me?" The weasel whispered his voice thick with promise.

"I'm sorry," The Captain whispered back the air growing tense to the point of noxiousness. "Dead ears don't hear well, you know?" The specter took a step forward bringing his sword up to his face as if preparing to attack.

"Fuck you!" Naraku screamed yanking his hand back to his ear before shoving it forward. The deathly fumes that had collected around his hand spewed forth towards the ghost in a horrifying wave of toxic gas.

"Shit." Hiten cursed as he watched the strange mist collected in Naraku's hand suddenly burst forward right at the ghostly Captain. "Everyman in the sails!" He yelled as loud as he could, hoping his crew would be able to scramble out of the way in time. Reaching for Kagura, he yanked her off her feet and jumped backwards just in time to get out of the way of the encroaching poison. "_What the fuck was that?_" He wondered as he jumped upwards into the mast.

"Kaede-sama!" Kagura's sudden scream nearly caused him to miss his landing on the nearest boom.

"Miss Cummings?" Hiten repeated the name in his mind as he felt Kagura try to yank herself out of his grip.

"Hiten-sama," She cried and pushed at his chest with surprising strength, nearly knocking him off balance. "I have to help-pu Kaede-sama, let-to go!"

Hiten merely growled his response of no while his eyes darted this way and that to see if he could catch a glimpse of the old woman's frail form. Sure enough, he saw her standing some feet behind Naraku her small arms covering her face as she was blown backwards towards the door of Naraku's cabin. "_Shit!_" He hissed and closed his eyes for just a moment. "_Damn it, damn it, damn it_." Without a second thought, he gripped Kagura tighter and pushed off the boom with all his might, throwing himself forward over the deck, over the miasma that Naraku had released and towards the old woman.

"Hiten-sama."

He managed to hear Kagura whisper but didn't dare respond as he touched down on the deck behind Naraku and darted forward. He grabbed the old woman before she could even speak a word and putting all his weight in his toes shoot upwards once more without hesitation. Kagura in one hand and Kaede in another, he hit the staircase leading up to the helm's deck on light feet before shoving off one last time, landing by the safety of the wheel. Panting, he loosened his grip on both women waiting only until they were steady on their feet before he whipped his head back around.

The thunder demon's eyes widened in shock as he took in the completely dark purple mist that encompassed his ship. "Wh—n—no." He managed to speak the word softly as his heart pounded in his chest, everything was covered in that thick toxin, everything. He could hear the hissing of the wood, the groans of dying breaths, the squeaks of the ships rats as their lungs disintegrated in their chest. "Fuck me." He whispered before raising his eyes upwards towards the mast he had just abandoned. A wave of relief entered his chest as he was greeted with the sight of a multitude of his men wrapped up among the sails looking terrified. "_Thank god_."

Behind him, Kaede began to cough her lungs burning as she tried to breath. "_This poison_." She thought to herself as she raised her head and looked at the part of the ship down below her that was encompassed in it. "_It will kill us all if it spreads._"

"Kaede-sama." Kagura whispered causing Kaede to jump slightly. "Daijobou desu ka?" The wind demon whispered hastily as she reached forward and grabbed for Kaede's shoulder's pulling the old woman towards her in panic.

"I'm fine." Kaede managed to breath out as she reached an old wrinkled hand up to touch Kagura's hand reassuringly, not even the least bit aware that she had just replied to a language she was not supposed to know. "Kagura." She blindly grabbed for the wind demon's face, pulling the younger woman down to look at her choosing to speak out loud as to conserve energy. "We must remove that shard." She told the wind demon as Hiten turned to look at her abruptly.

"What?" He tried to question but Kaede shook her head quickly dismissing him.

"Remove it Kagura," Kaede spoke as the mist below them started to rise slowly as if more of it was being released. "Only then will it stop, otherwise Naraku—," She turned and looked at the mass of vapors swirling below them, slowly threatening to come towards them. "This poison will kill everyone and everything, even the wood of this ship." She turned back towards Kagura holding the wind demon's face between two old hands. "He'll stop, once the ghost is gone he'll stop but to do that we must get the shard."

Kagura blinked once, then twice before her face settled into a serious frown. "Shard?" She repeated and then turned back towards the haze that same slight pain in the back of her eyes telling her exactly where that shard was. "I will."

"Kagura!" Hiten growled in surprise grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards himself. "You can't get near that shit, you'll die."

Kagura winced as his hand gripped her where her arm had been slashed but didn't hesitate to respond to his words. "Hiten-sama." She lifted her head sending the thunder demon a smile of complete and utter determination. "I'm a wind demon and vapor-u only wind." She reminded gently. "Don't worry-y." She commanded with a flash of a smirk before her ruby eyes narrowed watching as that glistening sparkle of the Shikon formed in the front of her mind. "Yosh." Kagura whispered as she pushed herself away from Hiten and lunged forward into the unknown.

-break-

Inuyasha slowly walked onto the deck of the Shikuro his ears twitching with the sounds of the dark world around him. He could hear the distant call of a seagull from somewhere in the blackness and the rustling of the sails up above his head as they caught the wind. Slowly, he looked up at them his sharp eyes catching the shape of them billowing out with the supple night's breeze.

"_Moving?_" He grunted as he looked up at them only vaguely remembering that he had told Myoga to sail through the night so they could put as much distance between them and the navy vessel as possible. It was not something he normally would have done so soon after a raid but his dip in the ocean earlier had caused a bit of time delay. Shaking his head, the dog Captain lowered his gaze towards the deck his eyes roaming over every little detail slowly.

He could make out a few men who had decided to sleep on the quarterdeck tonight, probably enjoying the cool night's breeze of autumn. They were nestled wherever they could find space in coiled ropes or on blankets they had brought from their bunks. Totosai was amongst them laying inside one of the larger coils of rope his wrinkled old face pulled into a content expression as he snored softly into the night. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the sound; it was one he had known since childhood.

"_Totosai's always been with me_." He thought to himself as he studied the contour of the lines in Totosai's old face imagining them as they had been four-hundred years before. "_They weren't as distinct then—only four years by our standards and he's aged so much_." He looked at the old man feeling somewhat nostalgic but soon snorted. "_His personality hasn't changed at all though." _He felt a slight prickle of fondness welling in his heart that soon lead to a small upturn of his lips._ "He was just as crazy then_."

With that smile still gracing his lips the Captain shook his head and let out a well hidden sigh that barely made a noise amongst the quiet snores and distant seagulls. It truly was a beautiful night and here he was on this deck alone. Slowly, the Captain made his way over to the edge of the deck leaning his elbows against the railing as he looked out over the deep.

"_Kagome_." He thought only vaguely as his mind turned with so many things that he could hardly keep up. "_My demon—transforming, she stopped it but—god damn it!_" He growled and barely managed to stop himself from kicking the railing in frustration. Perturbed, he put his head in his hands as he leaned against the railing with his elbows. Atop his head one of his ears suddenly flicked as a deep bass voice sounded softly in the quiet, so low that if he had been a human he would not have heard it at all.

"Kokiriko no take wa shichisun-gobuja—."

Inuyasha blinked slightly as he lifted his head to look around himself, the familiar words making his heart clench. "_Kokiriko Bushi_." Something whispered to him in the back of his mind as he pushed himself away from the railing and turned towards the stairs leading to the helm's deck.

"Nagai wa sodeno kanakai ja—."

The melody went on slowly as he took a tentative step towards the staircase his ears telling him that the sound was coming from above. The sound of his feet touching the creaking wood actually caused him to wince as it disturbed the beauty of the bass. Attempting to move as quietly as possible he mounted the first stair pausing only briefly as the chorus began.

"Mado no sansa wa dederekoden—."

Inuyasha bit his lip the words loud in his head. It was a chorus he knew all too well. One that had often been sung to him as a child after his mother had died and he had been alone or what seemed like alone. Gingerly, he took another step the stair creaking ever so slightly but the melody never being disturbed even as he came close enough to be scented easily by an old nose.

"Hare no sa sa mo dederekoden—."

He crept up the last step, his eyes landing on the tiny man who stood before the large wheel. Two sets of arms held onto four different handholds steering as the old man watched the dark ahead, talented demon eyes able to see any unknown dangers covered by the dark. His old mouth formed slow words that seemed to drip from an idol tongue.

"Mukai no yama o mazuko to sureba—." He drew out the note slowly as his eyes shifted towards the boy who was still standing on the very last stair step appearing frozen. "Ninawa ga kirete kajukaren." He smiled slightly and took one of the four hands from the wheel to motion towards Inuyasha.

The Captain blinked but didn't ignore the silent command; the youth still very much ingrained in him making him obey. He stepped up that final stair and walked towards Myoga softly singing in tandem with the man: the folk song's final words falling from his mouth as well. "Mado no sansa wa dederekoden." His soft baritone sounded almost strange to his ears—when was the last time he had sung in Nihongo? "Hare no sa sa mo dederekoden-n-n-n." They both drew out the final note until both baritone and bass seemed to dissolve on the breeze becoming nothing more than a distant unheard echo.

"Myoga izu," The old man said after several quiet seconds. "Surprise-u Inuyasha-sama wa remember song-i."

"How could I forget that—," Inuyasha stopped before he could finish his sentence, the memories of that song somewhat haunting. "I've heard it way too many times before."

Standing in front of him, Myoga frowned slightly his old face contorting into a look of true sadness. "Hai, Inuyasha-sama."

The younger man cleared his throat at the sound of his name and shook his head as he straightened. With a deep breath all melancholy seemed to leave him as he turned towards Myoga with the air of a much older man floating about his broad shoulders. "Where are we headed?" He asked in a stern and commanding voice that had come not with age but with life.

"Just-o," Myoga waved one hands towards the expansion of water before them. "To open as planned." He nodded his head smartly before narrowing his eyes as if stuck in an afterthought. "Open mi—ano—water." He smiled proudly to himself for having pronounced the word so expertly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the proud look that crossed Myoga's face. "_He put so much effort into learning English_." He thought as he allowed himself to actually sink to the ground beside Myoga his body feeling suddenly heavy. "_It's almost impressive considering he didn't start until he was over three—four thousand years old._" He quirked a brow as he tried to remember Myoga's age but came up short. "_Whatever_." He shrugged before leaning back on his hands and looking up at the sky. "Good." He said almost absently as he allowed himself to study the vast constellations lazily.

"It-su Myoga happiness to do so Inuyasha-sama." Myoga replied with a slight bow of his head, his eyes closed and a genuinely happy smile on his lips.

Inuyasha returned the smile only slightly for the briefest of moments before it dissipated as if by no will of his own. His gold eyes blinked once while he watched the tiny man steer the large vessel with very capable hands. "_Myoga's always been there—just like Totosai._" The thought fluttered about his head. "_That means—he was there too, wasn't he?_" He wondered as he watched the small hands move the wheel around turning them. "_Myoga—did he see what Okaa-san did?_" Subconsciously, he reached for the jewel that should have been around his neck and sighed when his hands came back empty. "Myoga-jii-jii, I—." He hesitated for only a moment looking down at the floor at Myoga's feet in thought. "I need to talk to you." He raised his eyes. "I have a question."

Myoga's hands didn't falter on the wheel but his dark eyes did dart towards Inuyasha in almost an act of worry. "Myoga do best-u answer."

"When I was little," Inuyasha began slowly as he pushed his hands from the ground and crossed his feet, placing one hand on each knee. "Did my—," He cleared his throat and dug his right set of claws into his pants leg. "Did my demon ever go out of control?" He finished hastily barely turning an eye upwards to look at Myoga.

The old man didn't speak right away but did turn his eyes downwards to Inuyasha for several seconds before looking back at the sea. The old flea inhaled deeply and reached one of his four hands up to rub his strangely shaped nose. "Ano—Inuyasha-sama," He whispered before sighing and letting the hand fall back on the wheel. "Zis izu hard-o question." He nodded his head as if confirming his own words before looking down at Inuyasha once again. "Myoga not-to know what say-y."

"Please," Inuyasha spoke the word softly as his left hand came to clutch his pants just as tight as his right. "Myoga did it?"

"Hai." Myoga nodded his head slowly looking to be slightly uncomfortable as he brought his eyes away from Inuyasha to stare straight ahead.

"Was it bad?" Inuyasha pressed as the memories of the incident haunted the back of his brain. He glanced at Myoga, watching as the man shifted uncomfortably. "_It must have been_." He told himself as he took in the tense shoulders of his retainer. "When I lost control," He asked slowly his expression as taunt as Myoga's shoulders. "How bad was it?"

"Inuyasha-sama," Myoga's eyes jumped this way and that as he thought of the best way to answer his charges question. "Ano—any Oni can lose control-u." He settled on before rubbing the back of his head with his one free hand. "Myoga and Totosai-kun when chibi lose control-u also." He brought the hand away from his head and waved it in a tight circle as if the hand was speaking for him. "It-su somethin' all Oni do."

"I know—," Inuyasha growled slightly not really happy with the answer. "All demons can lose control of themselves, everyone knows that." He whipped his head from staring at the ground to nearly glaring at Myoga. "But was it different with me," He bit his lip and closed his eyes collecting himself before he opened them once again—pleading. "Was it different because I was—," He hesitated and gulped. "Different?"

Myoga cleared his throat and licked his lips slightly as he looked into those pleading golden eyes. He had never been able to resist them, they were after all Inuyasha's father's eyes, his lord and dear friend. "Inuyasha-sama," His voice sounded almost apologetic as he began to speak again. "Okaa-sama blood-o was—ano—bad-do for Inuyasha-sama." He looked away from the younger demon unable to look into those eyes much longer. "It made-o harder for Inuyasha-sama to control-u Oni."

"So—," Inuyasha deduced as he too looked away from Myoga and out across the deck, looking for any demon that might be awake and possibly listening. He saw not one who appeared awake. "I lost control easier than a normal demon?"

"Yes," Myoga spoke surprising Inuyasha with his use of the English word. "Inuyasha-sama lost-o control buery easy when pup-pu."

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he tried to process that information his mind running a league a minute as it tried to keep up. "What—," He shook his head as his voice got stuck in his throat. "What did they do?" He forced out and turned his sharp and narrowed golden eyes back onto Myoga. "What did they do when I lost it?"

Myoga shifted now highly uncomfortable. "Inuyasha-sama—." His voice came out as almost chastising as if he was dealing with a very small pup.

"Myoga," Inuyasha growled back his voice sounding just the same: hard and chastising. "Please—," He bit the word and flinched when Myoga turned away presenting the back of his head to Inuyasha. It was a sign that all dog demon's understood: this conversation is over, leave. "_But I can't leave_." Inuyasha bit his lip hard and stood to his feet. "_I can't leave now—you know something Myoga, you have to tell me." _He thought as he reached his hand forward and placed it on the tiny shoulder. "Onegai," He spoke the word with his whole heart in his voice. "Myoga-jii-san, onegai."

Myoga tensed at the words and at the proper address. It was not typical that his lord's son spoke to him with such respect. He never had actually, this was the first time he had ever heard the boy call him jii-san, ever. Slowly, Myoga turned around and looked first at the hand on his shoulder and then up the arm to the face that was behind the action. His old eyes landed on the man before him who was looking at him with both desperation and sadness. "_Inuyasha-sama ni nō to iu koto wa dekimasen_." He thought only briefly before reaching up his hand and patting Inuyasha's own lightly. "Okaa-sama—," He started without preamble as he turned back to their current heading focusing on it as he spoke. "Buery wise, Okaa-sama cast-o magic-hi spell over pendent that was on neck-u." He motioned absently with his hand towards Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha dropped his hand from Myoga's shoulders at the word and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "It was the shard." He spoke mainly to himself even as Myoga nodded.

"Hai," Myoga cleared his throat and let his eye jump from the helm to Inuyasha quickly as he clutched his hands tighter on the wheel. "Although," He started to add as his heart beat increased. "Okaa-sama not know of-fu Shikon; not then." He cleared his throat slightly and waited.

"I see," Inuyasha said not noticing the strange shifting Myoga was doing beside him or the accelerated heartbeat pounding in the man's chest. "So she cast the spell on the shard and then," He raised his eyes to look at Myoga for confirmation. "Gave it to me?"

"Okaa-sama not have-e to give Shikon, Inuyasha-sama." Myoga quickly entered the new topic looking somewhat relieved. "Lady-y wore Shikon and kept-o Inuyasha-sama close-u."

Inuyasha clicked his tongue at the words. "But why didn't she give it to me back then?"

"When pup-pu lose control-u it-su for protection, Inuyasha-sama." Myoga began to explain slowly looking for the right words. "Oni have ability when young-u so if separate from Okaa-sama pup-pu can protect-o pup-pu. Otou-sama," Myoga pointed at Inuyasha to indicate he was speaking of his father. "Did-do not want-o yuu to be in danger-u," He shook his finger sharply. "Should yuu be separate from Okaa-sama."

"So if I wandered off," Inuyasha summarized quickly. "I would still be able to be transformed if I was attacked."

"Hai." Myoga smiled happily glad he had been understood so easily. The smile on his face soon faded however, and he became serious. "Demo, yuu never transformed-u again." He nodded his head slowly and subconsciously brought two of his hands together while the others stayed on the wheel. "Okaa-sama kept-o Inuyasha-sama always buery close."

Inuyasha nodded his head firmly and thought briefly that he should ask about the incident with Sesshoumaru so long ago. In the end however, it seemed better to let that one particular memory fade. "So when she died—," He continued on with the conversation. "She had to give it to me?"

"Um," Myoga nodded his head thoughtfully. "Okaa-sama wanted-o Inuyasha-sama to have-e Shikon both for control-u," He held up one finger as he undid his crossed arms. "And for memory-y." He held up another finger before tapping both on his head.

"Interesting." Inuyasha whispered more out of knowing he needed to say something than actually wanting to say anything. _"So that's why she gave it to me when she died—I had always thought there was more to the jewel than she let on_." The dog demon sunk back down to the ground unconsciously as his thoughts took over all of his faculties. "_But—still—wouldn't it have kept me from transforming all those other times if the spell was still on the jewel?_" He narrowed his eyes as the thought completely sunk in. "_It should have_. _I never should've transformed again as long as that jewel was on my neck_." Slowly he looked back up at Myoga his brow furrowed with confusion. "Was the spell less powerful when she wasn't wearing it?"

Myoga sighed deeply. The creases around his old eyes grew bolder as he furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyelids in thought. "Okaa-sama spell strange-e." He spoke thoughtfully as he continued to narrow his eyes in thought. "Constantly Okaa-sama fed it-u with power."

Suddenly, as if by no will but their own, Inuyasha's eyebrows shut up into his hair line as something Myoga had said finally fell into place. "_Her power—,"_ He thought as his mind flashed to an old memory of his mother at the archery field and an arrow that glowed in the same fashion as Kagome's now. "_Mother's power—her power—she was a miko_." His mouth went almost slack as he looked up at the older man completely baffled. "Myoga—?"

"Inuyasha-sama." The old man cut him off his voice sounding almost gentle. "Okaa-sama just-o not want-i anyone to know."

Inuyasha felt his hands tremble ever so slightly as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. "_I never knew—how did I miss it?_" He brought a hand up to bury in his hair, his fingers trembling as they gripped the silver strands. "Why?" He coughed slightly as the word caught in his throat. "Why didn't I know?

"Because—," The old man's voice became deep and sad as he spoke, his eyes distant and strained. "In Nihon it-su consider buery bad-do for a human to carry Oni pup-pu demo," He paused for a second and turned towards Inuyasha with almost apologetic eyes. "Far worse though, if-fu miko-sama carry Oni pup-pu." Something in the old demon's eyes seemed to flicker then and Inuyasha automatically bowed his head understanding what Myoga was recalling. "Inuyasha-sama has seen first-to hand what-i people do when human and oni have-e pup-pu."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded sadly as old images from long ago filled his mind—things he had forced himself to forget; things he would always remember. Carefully, he sank back down to the ground a little prick of pain building in his heart. "_She never told me—even after we left, she never told me_."

Myoga cleared his throat suddenly as if the old man was trying to push both his thoughts and Inuyasha's thoughts away in the same breath. "Okaa-sama spell was-u all time flowing from her to jewel-u." He began as if the middle part of the conversation had not even taken place. "Okaa-sama tell Myoga: If-fu stop power flow-o then spell weaken," He nodded sharply and turned towards Inuyasha with tightly pursed lips. "Demo," He held up a tiny finger. "Okaa-sama not sure how much time-e it-su take."

Inuyasha, grateful for the distraction, straightened his legs in front of himself comfortably. "So the spell weakened over time."

"Hai hai!" Myoga smiled glad that Inuyasha had easily dropped the earlier and far more uncomfortable subject. "—without Okaa-sama power spell start-o fade," He continued his explanation as he drug his eyes back to the sea, narrowing them into the dark before turning their heading slightly off to starboard. "When spell fade-e, Inuyasha-sama oni inside start come out-to."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply at the words as everything started to make a lot more sense than it had only a few hours before with Miroku. "So that's why," He gulped slightly before he was able to continue. "I was able to transform after her death."

"Myoga think-u so." The old demon grunted as he tapped a few of his many fingers against the wooden handle of the wheel. "Now jewel-u gone—," He pursed his lips slightly at his own words, "Or—now jewel-u not—a—ano." He fumbled for the word desperately. "Betsu?"

"Separate." Inuyasha supplied and translated all at the same time while trying not to sound annoyed.

"Yes! Arigato," Myoga smiled brightly before continuing. "Spell is gone completely now jewel-u separate not." He nodded briskly to himself before looking down at Inuyasha. "Oni inside is-u free to come—go much more-e."

Inuyasha sucked on his tongue for a second in thought , his fangs pricking it causing his mouth to fill with the distinctive taste of copper. He winced at the flavor for only a second before licking his lips. He felt his tongue heal almost an instance later; flesh and muscle knitting together in such a way that he could feel it happen inside his very mouth. "_These fangs_." He wondered as he ran his tongue along one of his sharp canines. "Are they dangerous?" His eyes widened as he realized he had spoken out loud. Clearing his throat, he shook his head and quickly tried to correct what he had wanted to say. "I mean—am I, is the demon—is it dangerous?"

"Iya." Myoga answered without hesitation causing Inuyasha pause.

"Myoga-jii-san?" He whispered softly surprised by the quick 'no' he had been given.

"Inuyasha-sama the Oni in us, in all Oni is-u always present." The old man quickly started to explain not looking down at the childish face of his young lord as he spoke. "Myoga hear oni now in back of mind-o." He closed his eyes as if listening to the demon presence in the back of his head. "Oni speaks quietly always quietly." He whispered as a slight smile formed on his face that Inuyasha just couldn't explain. "Quietly Oni speaks mo," He grinned even further as if not for Inuyasha but some unseen force somewhere else. "Listen still to me Oni does." His eyes snapped open at his words and he turned so he was finally looking at Inuyasha straight on: calm and collected. "Myoga had-do learn to make Oni listen. Had to tell Oni to leave Myoga in control-u—trust Myoga. All Oni do." He smiled kind and reassuring. "Inuyasha-sama never had-do before." The smile turned into a frown, a soft sad frown. "Tell me today-y—Oni listen?"

Inuyasha blinked as if he had not been expecting to be addressed. "Yes but only after—."

"Kagome-sama." Myoga filled in with a slight chuckle, the crease marks around his old eyes becoming more and more distinct with each little sound. "Yes," He smiled and gave Inuyasha a meaningful sideways glance. "All Oni inside listen to mate-u."

Inuyasha had the decency to blush but didn't deny Myoga's words. He knew first hand that the demon inside of himself considered Kagome to be its mate already. It didn't care about formalities such as courting, marriage, or even mating. Kagome was simply its mate; nothing more and truly nothing less. "I guess." He grumbled in way of agreement still not really able to bring himself to just speak bluntly on the subject.

Myoga laughed lightly to himself before gently touching Inuyasha's shoulder in an almost fatherly gesture. "Kagome-sama—calms Oni inside." He spoke firmly yet with an edge of compassion in his voice that Inuyasha didn't miss. "Help-pu what jewel-u no longer do."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the side looking at Myoga confused. "But—."

The older man shook his head cutting off Inuyasha's words silently as he dropped his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder. For a moment, he didn't speak only put his previously occupied hand back on the wheel and continued to steer but, finally, with a soft smile he opened his mouth once more. "Kagome-sama," He spoke her name slowly as if the very name of the girl was as mortal as her person. "Already show Inuyasha-sama how control-u oni inside," He nodded his confirmation to himself before pointing at his own chest. "Same Myoga," He waved down below absently. "Totosai-kun," He licked his lips and inhaled sharply. "Even Onee-sama, Otou-sama."

Inuyasha didn't say a word at the mention of people who had once belonged in his life. He simply looked down at the old wood of the deck staring at the sections Totosai had recently built; they looked like tan scars among the much older dark wood.

"Trust Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama." Myoga continued once he was sure the pup would not rebuttal. "Trust Kagome-sama calm Oni and learn how speak-u with Oni."

Inuyasha's ears drooped ever so slightly on his head and he brought a hand up to rub at his eyes his mind racing with thoughts and confusions. "But Myoga-jii-jii—," He began slowly as he raised his head to look at the old man before him. "I already talk with him—I hear him now in the back of my head." Inuyasha shook his head as if to solidify his point. "I keep telling him to shut up and he laughs, all the time." He growled as the laughter in the back of his head he usually ignored became impossibly irksome. "Even when I worse the jewel I heard him—."

Myoga's laughter succeeded in successfully cutting off Inuyasha's words before the younger man could finish his sentence "Myoga know," He said his expression kind and almost thoughtful behind his teasing smile. "Know Inuyasha-sama hear, speak-u—it not hear or speak-u that Myoga mean."

"What—," Inuyasha closed his eyes and brought a hand to his head unable to understand what the hell Myoga was talking about.

"Inuyasha-sama." Myoga's face calmed becoming less teasing and more serious as his old eyes wrinkled and his small mouth made a stark thin line. "Oni is-u animal-san inside all us," He motioned to Inuyasha slowly with one hand and then back to himself before extending it to the whole of the deck. "Animal-san separate us from human. Without animal-san part-o yuu—Inuyasha-sama would-o be no more than human, Myoga, Totosai-kun, all Oni no more than human."

Inuyasha blinked and looked up at Myoga in surprise having never heard anyone make this suggestion in his life. "Myoga—?"

"Think-i of it Inuyasha-sama." The old man whispered as he motioned towards Inuyasha with one hand to take the wheel. The dog demon immediately responded, standing back up to his feet and grabbing for the solid wood of the Shikuro's helm. "Oni so similar to human what-o difference," Myoga continued and took a step back as he handed the wheel successfully off to Inuyasha all four of his hands motioning towards his own body. "Inuyasha-sama see?"

Inuyasha gripped at the wheel tightly and frowned as he glanced down at his hands taking in his claws. He blinked and looked towards Myoga noting the four arms and twenty fingers: something no human would ever have. "Our looks." He told the older man as the wheel groaned underneath his fingers while he turned it slightly to larboard accidently. Automatically, he turned his eyes back to the front of the ship and hurriedly corrected the positioning with a well trained hand.

"Um—," Myoga nodded his head ignoring the Captain's mistake as he took a step away putting two of his four arms behind his back. Stepping towards the very front railing of the helm's deck, he looked out across the deck at the many different men sleeping below. "Oni inside," He whispered without looking at Inuyasha, knowing the dog ears on his head would easily hear. "Spirit-o of animal-san who Oni once was—who we-u come from." He turned and looked directly at Inuyasha, his old eyes burning with information. "Animal-san look on oni face," He motioned to his face showing off his sharp eyes and strange nose before he stepped back forward the hands that had been behind his back now in front. "Mo—also," Myoga learned forward and touched a gentle hand to the space over Inuyasha's heart through the spokes of the wheel. "Inside. Animal-san wild inside so Oni must-o tame-e animal-san." He pointed one finger sharply at Inuyasha. "Not just make-e listen but control-u."

"Tame him." Inuyasha whispered as he stared at the old flea not sure what to make of his words.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama must-o tame-e animal-san," He tapped Inuyasha's chest once before removing his hand from the spokes and smiling as a father did to a son. "Tame-e Oni inside, Inuyasha-sama must-o." He nodded his head smartly before yawning and turning away without another word.

Inuyasha didn't even frown at the rather blunt exit. He had long grown accustomed to Myoga's habit of simply walking away when he deemed a conversation was really done. Holding onto the wheel he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes trying to understand Myoga's words. "Tame the demon inside." He repeated as he clutched tightly to the wheel. "I have to make it listen, to make it—obey." He opened his eyes and blinked several times as the sensation of someone laughing at him filled his head. "Fuck me." He grumbled and banged his head on the wheel, finally not resisting the urge any longer. "Okaa-san." He whispered as he rested his forehead against the hard wood. "Why'd you have to put the spell on a fucking shikon shard?" His words were harsh but his voice was oddly gentle. "You could have used a pebble or something—anything." He sighed and looked up at the darken sky a small sad smile on his face. "Okaa-san."

-break-

Holding her breath, Kagura entered the cloud of toxins sailing downwards from the helm's deck to the quarterdeck. Landing on silent feet, she closed her eyes her ears twitching on the side of her head listening for any noise that might sound around her. Off to her right, she heard the sound of grunting, yelling but couldn't make out the who or why behind the noises. Off to her left, she heard a feral growl but didn't have time to think about the noise to hard because of an already mounting burning sensation in her lungs.

"_I need-do breath_." She thought keeping her eyes closed tightly for fear of the purple mist damaging the sensitive instruments of the shinigami. Knowing that inhaling the purple mist would be lethal she brought her hands up around her face manipulating the air around her with her fingers until it was clear and the purple had vanished. "_Not too much-ie_." She reminded herself as she breathed in the clean air. "_The mist-o make-u good cover_." She nodded and dared to open her eyes knowing that the purple mist was no longer a risk.

Blinking slowly, she shuddered, the fact she could only see four inches in front of her gnawing at her psyche. Carefully, she took a step forward her ears continuing to twitch as a loud voice entered her sensitive lobes.

"Is that the best you can do boy!?"

Kagura froze, her eyes widening as she looked around through the darkness trying to pinpoint from which direction the voice had come.

"We're dead—," The voice seemed to echo all around her in a way that should have been impossible in such an opened space. "All you've succeeded in doing is killing your own crew." The words echoed as if she was in a canyon.

"Damn it." She growled in the back of her throat softly so as not to be heard.

_"See the shard."_

Kagura's eyes grew twice their normal size as the words entered her mind. "_Kaede-sama?_" She questioned for only a second as she resisted the urge to look around for the woman.

_"You need to use your eyes Kagura—you took the Death Spirit's eyes, now use them!"_

"_How is Kaede-sama doing that-to?_" Kagura thought with a rather large gulp. In all her years she had never once felt someone invade her mind this deeply. It was unnerving, unreal.

_"That's not important, Kagura." _Kaede's voice was stern and just a little bit panicked._ "Hurry or we'll all die!"_

The wind demon winced as Kaede actually yelled at her, she had never thought the old woman capable of yelling. "_Alright_." She chose to agree knowing Kaede was right and that for the sake of all those around her now was not the time to question but to obey. Clearing her throat out of habit, the wind demon closed her eyes and controlled her breathing waiting for the familiar sensation to begin hounding her brain. Within seconds the pounding in her head started, the throbbing starting on the left side of her head, signaling her. With the upmost of care, she turned her head and opened her eyes only to have the unmistakable glittering of a shard enter her vision. "_There!_" She thought and rushed forward.

Dropping her right hand, that had been keeping the barrier around her face, she reached for the fan that resided in her left hand. Taking a deep breath of fresh air before the mist encompassed her once again, Kagura closed her eyes as she ran and crossed her arms over her neck as if she was hugging herself. In her mind's eye, the shard continued to glow just in front of her, getting closer and closer with each passing second.

"_Almost there_." She told herself as her lungs began to burn begging for her to open her mouth, to inhale and fill them. "_Just-o a little longer_." She coached herself as she felt the shard begin to turn towards her, or more accurately the demon holding it turn towards her. "_Jump!_" Jumping straight up into the air, Kagura snapped the fan opened beside her ear and tucked her legs expertly underneath her so as to fly higher. "_Now!_" She commanded herself and threw her hands opened causing a rushing burst of wind to sweep over the whole of the deck in front of her. Smirking, her eyes snapped opened revealing high walls of miasma on either side of a perfectly cleared path leading right towards the ghost Captain.

"Got yuu!" She yelled just as the Captain adjusted his eyes to look right at her.

"Mierda!" The ghostly figure barely managed to say before Kagura's fan blew directly in his face sending him flying backwards into the rail. The sword that had been posed in his hand clattered to the ground with the force of the hit, sliding along the deck with a screeching hiss.

The wind demon breathed in deeply as she landed right in front of him, her weapon of choice already pulled back behind her head prepared to attack once more. Before she could however, the Captain stood moving faster than she could even see and punched her straight in the face hard. Only years upon years of experience allowed her to shake the attack off enough to knee the man hard in the stomach milliseconds later. "_Yes!_" She prepared to reach forward to grab the glistening shard in his stomach only to freeze as she watched him raise his eyes to look at her, a smirk on his pale lips.

"Nice try." He spoke evenly as he grabbed for the fabric of the front of her kimono. "But I'd figured by now you'd have learned—," He hissed as he brought her forward his nose nearly touching her own as his muscles tensed preparing for something. "We can't be hurt!"

"_No—._" Kagura barely had time to think before she felt herself being lifted off her feet and thrown. She winced as her body hit the wood of the deck so hard that she actually bounced twice before coming to a stop against a nearby barrel. "_Kuso_." She thought as she laid, her back throbbing as something wet trickled down her shoulder blades to the wooden deck.

"Get her, kill her!" The Captain's voice echoed all around her as he jumped backwards trying to cover the spot on his chest where the Shikon shard glowed as if he knew that she had been trying to take it.

Kagura gasped as his crew immediately began to swarm rushing towards her at all angles. Translucent hands reached for her, grabbing at what was left of her kimono, ripping at the delicate fabric. "_Kuso_." She repeated the dirty word, gritting her teeth as she fought to raise her hand above her head, knowing that it would only take one swing of her fan to free herself from all of them.

"Good luck wind demon." The Captain laughed as he watched her. "You'll never break free of them."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the man, watching as the purple mist began to settle back around her. Without her hands free, or at the very least her fingers, she wasn't able to keep the passageway she had created opened any longer. "_Kuso_," She thought as she tried to break one hand free, "_Just-o one—just-o one finger_." She silently begged but found these ghost were holding even them. Gulping, she watched in horror as the purple mist began to swallow her up once more, the Captain just outside the death trap smirking as he watched it surround her. "_No!_" She screamed in her mind desperately looking around for anything that might help her. "_Naraku_—," Her eyes widened as the name entered her mind like a forelorn hope. "_Damn it, where are yuu?_" Her eyes darted around watching the purple mist edging closer to her. "_Come on, Naraku, why aren't yuu here when I need-o yuu?_"

"Good luck little girl." The Captain spoke from outside the closing mist drawing Kagura's eyes back to him as the last of the fresh air was slowly taken over by the purple death. "You can only hold your breath for so long."

Hissing in one last breath of clean air, the wind demon closed her eyes protecting them as best she could against the poison as everything went black. "_My hands," _She told herself as her heart raced against her chest. "_I must-o get them free—it's my only chance_." She realized as she gave up on Naraku ever being helpful in any at the phantom hands with all her strength Kagura forced herself not to pant as all of the oxygen in her blood was quickly depleted. _"Kuso—_," Kagura thought to herself as her mind raced from possibility to possibility. "_Ghost-o too strong!_" A slight dizziness met her words and Kagura had to resist the urge to open her eyes in panic.

"_Air_."

She heard a small voice in the back of her head whisper, she knew that voice, that demonic voice. "_I know_." She answered it feeling for all pretenses hopeless as the strength in her muscles began to fade. The lack of oxygen and the already slight poisoning from the little bits of miasma that were trickling in her nose were starting to get to her and destroy her senses. "_Oni—?_" The word ran in circles behind her eyelids. "_Wait—that's it!_" She forced herself to keep her eyes closed even as her whole body went rigid with the knowledge of how she was going to survive. "_Oni-sama_ _I need yuu_." Kagura spoke to herself as she pulled for that demon within her, begged for it. "_Onegai, Oni-sama," _She thought as her blood began to actually pump faster in her veins._ "Onegai—please, lend me yuur strength-u_."

"_Of course_."

Uncaring of the powerful toxin that threatened her, Kagura's eyes snapped opened as a flooding of unimaginable power entered her veins all at once. "Yosh!" She screamed into the air as she dropped her fan no longer needing it to harness the brunt of her power.

All around her the wind swirled in a dangerous dance that sent not only the miasma flying away from her body but all of the ghost that had been holding her as well. Instantly, the blackness that had encompassed the ship dissipated, the unnatural winds flying off the wind demon so strong that not even an ounce was left.

"_That's it!_" She cheered internally as she rushed forward once more knowing that she only had one chance to make this work.

Standing before her dazed and completely confused, the ghost Captain who had recovered his sword raised it above his head preparing to slice Kagura as she approached. But, with the added advantage of her demon blood flowing unhindered through her veins, the Captain didn't stand a chance. Before he could even think to bring his sword down on top of her, Kagura's hand had already firmly planted itself in his chest.

"Harrummph." The Captain coughed loudly as his body began to shake. "You fucking bitch." He whispered as he looked down at the hand in his chest the sword falling from his fingers and clattering once more onto the deck.

"Good luck-u little man." Kagura whispered mockingly as she raised her ruby eyes upwards to look at the already dying ghost. "I think yuu can only live so long without-o this." She hissed right she ripped her hand out of his chest the shikon shard held tight in her grip.

"Fuck you." The Captain spoke slowly right before falling backwards from the force of the extraction. Instantly, the ghostly figures that surrounded the ship disappeared, puffs of smoke that became nothing but clear air within a matter of seconds, fading as if they had been a bad dream.

Breathing hard Kagura straightened back up her feet shaking because of the slight toxin she had inhaled. "_Nothing Oni can't handle_." She told herself as she brought the hand still clutching the shikon shard up to her chest closing her eyes. Breathing deeply for several seconds she smiled, opening her eyes once more to stare at the place the Captain had once stood. "_Have fun in hell-u._"

"Kagura!"

Turning hastily, the young wind demon couldn't help but grin as she saw Hiten jump from the helm's deck to the quarterdeck his eyes focused completely on her. "Hiten-sama." She whispered as he came to a stop in front of her, his black eyes looking her over instantly.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he eyed the cut on her upper arm and the bruises on her wrist and fingers.

"Um." She nodded reassuringly as she eyed the mast above her absently. It looked like most of the crewmen were still hanging in the upper mast just as Hiten had commanded them. "_Good_." She told herself before a strange pounding sensation hit the back of her head. With a groan she brought her free hand up and gripped her forehead as the pain shot all the way to the tip of her skull before simply vanishing.

"Kagura-hime," Hiten whispered worriedly as he reached for her hand pulling it away from her head so he could look at her more easily. "What hurts?"

Kagura didn't answer however, as she turned away from Hiten to look behind her with a gasp. Standing in the same place he had been before the miasma was released was Naraku. His dark eyes were staring unfocused at the ground of the quarterdeck looking at a gapping whole where the miasma had eaten through the wood. "_Naraku hasn't moved-o_." The wind demon thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes confused. "_Naraku released-o the poison and then just-o stood there?_" She shook her head completely baffled as the pounding in the back of her skull intensified. "_Why?_" She wondered and unconsciously took a step forward. "Naraku." Kagura whispered the name softly not expecting the man to respond to it in the least.

But just as the last syllable left her lips, Naraku's head snapped upwards as if he had been awakened from some dream and the pounding in Kagura's head vanished.

Slowly, the young weasel demon turned to look at her, his dark eyes finding her so easily that it seemed almost unnatural. "Miss Kagura." He said her name his face contorted and confused for all of a second before it twisted into a taunting smile. "I see you have done your job well." He waved indicating her hand where the jewel shard rested. "Bring it to me." He commanded softly while lifting his hand and motioning her towards himself.

Unable to resist, Kagura stepped away from an equally stunned Hiten and with cracking knees made her way across the deck towards the weasel demon. Behind her she heard Hiten take a step forward as well as if he was prepared to attack if need be. Up on the helm's deck, movement from Kaede caught her attention as well and she frowned as she watched the old woman out of the corner of her eye shake her head worriedly.

"_Kaede-sama_?" She called out in her mind half expecting a rely but none came to her. "_Her words—were they-y really in my head-o?_" She wondered but before she could think too hard on the subject, she found herself standing right before Naraku.

"Give me the shard." The boy said without preamble his hand outstretched towards her and waiting.

Knowing better than to show hesitation, Kagura nodded and handed the shard off into his awaiting hand. The small object shimmered a strange pinkish, purplish white as it touched his skin before settling on a faint lavender. She furrowed her eyebrows at the strange color but before she could think to question it Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. The wind demon gasped at the contact and her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself nose to nose with Naraku Morgan.

The boy reached forward and cupped Kagura's cheek as he held the Shikon shard in his pasty white hands. "My decision to keep you was a good one I see Miss Kagura." Naraku whispered with a smirk, looking for all pretences as if nothing had just happened.

The wind demon froze at the demeanor, not moving as his sweaty palm rested against her smooth skin. There was something about that expression, something about his look that she couldn't even comprehend. "_Naraku look like he not-to care—like nothing-u happened, why, how?" _She blinked, ignoring the slight pounding that returned to her head because of the changing shikon shard in Naraku's hand.

"Rest," The youth said suddenly and dropped his hand from her cheek. "You deserve it." He spoke in a eerie and sickeningly sweet voice that didn't suit him in the least. "Sweet girl should rest." He finished and turned around, throwing the little shard into the air. It shimmered as it twisted and turned above his outstretched palm, the lavender color fluctuating between pink and a slight off white before he caught it once again. "Everyone, anchor down for the night." He called over his shoulder completely indifferent before he entered his cabin without another word.

Kagura gulped as she watched the departing back, her cheek feeling chilled where Naraku had touched her. Carefully, she reached a hand up allowing one lone finger to touch the spot where that grimy hand had rested. Flinching instantly at the contact, she pulled her fingers away and shudder. "_Dirty_." She managed to think as she brought her hands around herself and slowly began to lower her body down to the ground. "_I feel-u so dirty_."

Behind her, Hiten took a rushed step forward as he watched her slump to the ground. "Kagura!" He yelled out harshly as he just managed to catch her before her knees smashed into the decaying wood that cracked under her weight. "Shit." He cursed as he saw the magnitude of the hole and pulled them both back and away from it towards the staircase where Kaede was already slowly descending. "Kagura?" He questioned as he knelt down to the ground with the wind demon held tight against his chest. "Kagura-hime?" He tried again, quieter this time as he shook her lightly, his eyes staring at her pale face.

"She's deathly pale." Kaede whispered as she came to stand beside them, her old eye looking down at the shell-shocked Kagura.

"Kaede-sama." The wind demon whispered upon hearing the old voice. Her lips trembled as she looked up her ruby eyes wide and fearful. "Naraku—it-su." Her voice was so soft that Hiten and Kaede nearly missed her words. "It's," She corrected the sound with a shake of her head. "It's so—strange." She whispered and reached for Hiten pulling herself up to her feet. "It's all so strange." She repeated slowly as her body trembled, Hiten holding her up with an expert arm around her waist. "I feel-u—sick—dirty." She whispered as she looked straight at Kaede. "Why?"

Kaede crossed her arms behind her back and looked at Kagura sadly, her lips in a thin line. "Because of him." The old woman answered honestly as she turned her old eyes towards the Cabin door through which Naraku had disappeared. "Do you see now what I meant—the power we can't possible fight?"

Slowly, Kagura turned her head and looked at the woman seeing her for what felt like the very first time. "Yes." She agreed instantly not hesitating as the effects of the poison she had inhaled and had rubbed against her skin began to worsen.

"He's just one man." Hiten spoke up as he held her, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that his words were ignorant at best.

"No." Kaede whispered darkly. "He is by far more than just one man Mr. Hiten." She took a step forward away from them, her eye focused and tensed.

Kagura narrowed her own eyes at the sight, something in her heart pulling and tugging as she watched the old woman. "_Something-u_." She told herself as she stared intensely at Kaede. "_There's something-u strange here_." It was hitting her now, how strange the entire situation had been not just Naraku. "_How did Kaede-sama see?"_ She thought as she stared at the old woman openly. "_How did Kaede-sama know the ghost-o had a shard?_" Kagura felt something knowledgeable pricking in the back of her mind as if she should know and yet couldn't.

"We best get her to bed." Kaede spoke up suddenly, turning around to look at Kagura only to hesitate when she saw those ruby eyes staring so intensely that the wind demon should have been able to see Kaede's very soul.

"Kaede-sama—." Kagura started to speak but was interrupted by an oblivious Hiten.

"No arguing." He commanded her as he pulled her off her feet and into his arms, his expression stern as he glared at her. "You're going to lay down and like it."

Kagura opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she noticed a very foreign sight brimming in Hiten's dark eyes. "_Fear_." She blinked slowly, the emotion so abnormal to her that it stopped all further protest.

"Good." He nodded approvingly at her silence and turned back to Kaede. "Come on old woman." His voice was harsh but Kaede didn't seem to mind. "I'll put her down below with you—I know Naraku won't leave me alone for long."

Kaede nodded her head in understanding.

"Jonathan!" Hiten yelled without another thought his voice echoing through the whole of the ship.

"Aye sir!" A voice returned his call, sounding raspy and tired.

"Anchor the ship down." Hiten yelled his orders to the man as he pulled Kagura a little tighter to himself. Being overly cautious of the woman, he turned to look over his shoulder at his crew who were just now daring to come down from the riggings. "And bunk down—everyone."

Not one man even thought to disagree with such a brilliant command.

-break-

Inuyasha turned the wheel slowly to his vessel as he watched the sun begin to rise over the Atlantic, a cold breeze washing over his face. "_Its gonna be gettin' real cold real soon_." He thought to himself as he shivered ever so slightly. "_We should head back to the Caribbean—stay there for the winter where its warm._" He smiled at the thought.

Even though he had been born in a country that was known for its cold winters, he was not really one to enjoy the cold for long periods of time if he could help it. Although, a dip in a hot spring in freezing temperatures was a very fun experience. Inuyasha smiled as he thought of visiting one of his favorite hot springs unfortunately if was literally over half way around the world.

"_Damn_." He released a long sigh and brought a hand up to rub at his face. "_What I wouldn't give to just go take a long dip_." He looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "_How 'bout a foot_." He silently negotiated with some unknown force. "_I'd give my foot—no hands though, I draw the line at hands_." He nodded his head thoughtfully before snorting at his own strange thoughts. "_It's been a very odd day_."

Looking out around him at the pre-dawn word, Inuyasha squinted trying to make out any land masses in the distance. Ears twitching on the top of his head, he nodded satisfied when he heard no lapping against land and saw no dark outlines on the lightening water. Satisfied it was safe to tie down the wheel and lay down for a little while, he reached for the rope before the wheel and lazily draped it over one of the wheels handles. Popping his neck, he sank to the ground and laid back just before the steering column putting his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

"I'll just doze for a little bit." He mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes against the slight light and inhaled deeply. Instantly, his nose twitched in response to the inhale the scent of smoke tickling his senses ever so slightly. Lethargically, he opened his eyes and pushed himself onto his elbows to look around. "_What?_" He wondered and sniffed deliberately this time, the slight smell of flowers and salt catching him almost off guard just before the staircase squeaked.

Shooting up into a standing position Inuyasha watched the staircase intently not bothering to sniff any longer as a mass of black hair met his vision followed by a set of shoulders and much to his surprise a candle.

"_That was the smell_." He only vaguely registered as he looked at the girl in true surprised. "Kagome." He practically breathed her name instead of speaking as he watched her freeze at the sight of him.

"Inuyasha." She whispered back, holding the candle in surprisingly steady hands. "I—um," She fidgeted slightly. She looked not surprised by his presence but nervous from it as she shifted her gaze away from him to the candle. "I thought you might be up here."

"Kagome." He repeated her name softly unable to think of anything else to say. His fingers twitched awkwardly at his side as he watched her blush unable to even raise her eyes towards him. "_She can't look at me_." A soft insecure voice in his head muttered. "_Why can't she look at me!_" The voice grew louder and he tore his gaze away from her. He knew why she couldn't look at him—god only knows what Sango had talked to her about and scared her over. "_Damn it Sango._"

"I—well—," Kagome began when he didn't speak right away, a strange nervousness eating away at her stomach. "_Is he mad?_" She wondered and ventured a glance at his face only to find him looking away from her. "_He can't look at me?_" A soft insecure voice in her head muttered. "_Why can't he look at me?_" Her whole face flamed as reason after reason entered her head, some appropriate but most not. "_Come_ _on Kagome_," She told herself as she inhaled deeply while she wrung her hands in front of her. "_Just ask him, just do what Sango said and ask him!"_ She closed her eyes tightly and opened her mouth to speak. "I—." She tried to form the word but it got caught in her throat. "_Come on, you can do it—just say it_." She told herself firmly. "I was—wond—I was—." Her hands began to shake the candle flickering. "I couldn't sleep anymore!" She finally blurted out snapping her eyes opened in surprise as she realized what she had just said.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly at her words and raised his head to look at her shocked expression. "Oh—okay." He spoke carefully not sure what was going on in her mind at all.

"_Oh god_." Kagome thought as she tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with her in that very moment. "_That was not what I can here to say—god—what do I do?_"

Inuyasha fidgeted awkwardly as he watched Kagome his own mind racing as he watched her. "_She came out here looking for me_." He instantly deduced as he watched her mannerism. "_Otherwise she probably would have run off the second she saw me—well maybe._" Bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck he opened his mouth as if to say something before snapping it closed. "_What should I say?_" He wondered as he looked at her. "I—," She raised her head to look at him as the single syllable left his lips; his heart began to beat just a little faster. "Um," He cleared his throat, the flickering of the candle in the slight breeze catching his eye. "Where'd you get the candle?"

"Oh—," She jumped slightly and looked at the small light. "It's Sango's or Miroku's or theirs I guess—I hope that's okay, I didn't ask." Kagome kept on speaking rapidly finding that now that she had a safe subject she had forgotten how to stop. "Candle's are bad on ship's right?" She kept going not even bothering to take a breath as she continued. "I didn't even think of that." She winced and finally opened her eyes as she raised a hand to grab for a shirt nervously.

"Well—." Inuyasha tried to open his mouth to stop her tirade but found himself shut down before he could.

"I guess it wasn't too smart to come out here with all the men around either," She chuckled almost nervously to herself as she looked down at her vacant hand that was slowly twisting into the fabric of her shirt unconsciously. "I didn't exactly know where you were but I—I figured they'd leave me alone anyway," Her eyes darted this way and that as she studied her hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "And it's just not far that I have to be the one locked up—I should get to go anywhere I want, right?" She wrinkled her nose and snapped her lips closed as she realized how far away her mouth had gotten from her.

Nervously, she raised her eyes upwards to look at the man before her. His mouth was hanging opened as he looked at her completely shocked but somehow amused.

"I'm so sorry—." She started to say but stopped when he suddenly smiled.

"Don't be." He resisted the urge to chuckle as he looked at her clearly panicked expression. "About anything—I mean candle's are fine if your sober and you can go anywhere you want Kagome." He told her his voice starting to sound a little unsure as if he didn't know if he was supposed to be replying to her earlier gibberish. "You know the men won't touch what's mi—." He flinched as he realized what he had just implied.

Kagome flinched as well as she reached a hand up and touched the mark, the mark that made them stay away. "I guess that's true." She whispered softly feeling so awkward at the moment that she almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. "Um," She tried to speak but had no idea what to say again, or do, or even think. "Well—we're moving," She motioned towards the sails and the wheel absently. "Huh?" She blushed brightly as her words sank in. "_Stupid!_" She practically cried out in her head as she debated the floors ability to actually swallow her whole.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded his head as he put his hand back on the wheel looking as if he had forgotten about it until she said something. "We're gonna sell the wares."

"Oh, yeah." Kagome nodded and finally took a step forward away from the staircase but not towards him. Instead, she carefully made her way towards the railing on his right side, leaning against it a safe distance away. Bringing the candle up to her face, she blew it out knowing she no longer needed it and frowned as she watched the smoke raise from the extinguished wick. "We're headed to—Delaware, right?"

"That's the plan." Inuyasha confirmed as he watched her lean against the railing out of the corner of his eye.

Carefully, she slid down the rail crossing her legs trying to force herself to relax as she set the candle down beside her absently. "I've never been," She commented offhandedly as she played with the hem of her jacket. "To Delaware."

"I have," Inuyasha spoke honestly as he pulled his eyes away from her to look ahead. "But it's been about seventy years—," He shrugged slightly as he tried to focus on anything, everything but her. "Probably changed a bit."

"I suppose—," Kagome agreed as she carefully looked at him through her now shorter bangs. "_Sango said to just ask but I—I can't just ask him if he—no—maybe signs, I should look for signs_." She told herself and shifted uncomfortably. "_But—I don't know what the hell I'm looking for_." She held back a frustrated groan and brought her knees out of her cross legged position to bring them up to her chest with a sigh. "All things change," She mumbled but she wasn't sure if she was talking about Delaware or something else. "That's what things tend to do."

"That's true." The dog demon cleared his throat feeling so stupid at the moment that he seriously contemplated jumping overboard. Tapping his fingers on the wheel's hard wood he allowed his eyes to dart around trying to think of anything he could possibly say to her. "I hope—," He began abruptly. "That this one bookstore is still there."

"A bookstore?" Kagome raised her head, the bookworm inside of herself awakening almost instantly.

"Um," He smiled at her encouraged by that little sparkle in her grey eyes. "It's a really good one—I mean it's not really actually a book store," He laughed a little nervously. "Its run by this peddler—at least it was back in the thirties—," He finished slowly looking a little less confident for all of a second before he continued gruffly. "But he did sell a lot of books. All kinds."

"Wow." Kagome smiled not noticing the shakiness in his voice as he spoke to her; his own nerves just as frayed as her own. "A place like Delaware is bound to have a massive bookstore compared to Port Royal."

"I never went to a bookstore in Port Royal." Inuyasha told her feeling a lot more comfortable now that Kagome's mind was completely distracted by books. "But that one in Delaware always had amazing books." He smiled fondly as he thought back on the few times he had gone into that store. Some of his rarest books had come out of New England, which was surprising considering the amount of time he had spent in England searching for rare books over the new world."_You'd think Merry Old England would be far superior but that just ain't true—true treasures always come from the oddest places." _He smirked at the thought and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. "I got a copy of the Iliad there," He told her watching as her eyes lite up and the place where black met white sparkled just a little brighter. "After searching for damn near fifteen years—I found the Iliad in Delaware."

"The Iliad!" Kagome's head snapped around to look at him, the sparkle in her eyes becoming a full on glow. "I've always wanted to read the Iliad," She gushed bringing her hands together in front of her clasped tightly. "But I'm not too good with Greek." She sighed slightly as reality seemed to come crashing down around her.

"Chapman has a translation out." Inuyasha offered instantly not liking that disappointed look on her face. "I mean he did two-hundred years ago at least."

"I have heard of it," Kagome nodded her head but still appeared solemn as she spoke. "I've never seen it for sale though." She shrugged her shoulders a little bit and laughed. "Too bad—I would have loved to have read it."

Inuyasha frowned as he watched the sadness sweep over her, his heart aching in his chest. "_I hate it when she looks like this_." He told himself as he leaned against the wheel. The rope groaned ever so slightly as he knocked them off course but he ignored it in favor of studying her. "Maybe we can find a copy for you—of Chapman." He offered hoping that she would perk up at the offer.

"It's just not the same." Kagome shook her head slowly her face becoming thoughtful. "You know," She spoke suddenly, a sad little smile on her gentle features. "When I was little my grandfather used to say—Kagome," She started changing her voice to that of an old raspy Frenchman. "A book iz only truly read in the language of itz author, otherwize you are simply reading another man'z opinion."

"He wasn't a fan of translation?" Inuyasha laughed slightly as he spoke his golden eyes trained on her now, unable to look away.

"Not at all." Kagome agreed with a slight laugh of her own as she rested her chin on her upturned knees. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around her legs looking at Inuyasha with all awkwardness fading from her features. "I bet you've never had that problem."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Not really."

"So you read Greek?" Kagome inferred as she looked away from him for a moment to the lightening dawn sky. "_Pretty_." She thought as the colors washed over the horizon, deep reds and oranges mingling with daytime blue.

Inuyasha watched her face for a moment, taking in the way she started to chew on her bottom lip as she watched the natural painting being created right before her eyes. "_Pretty_." He thought before finally answering her. "I do."

"Hm?" Kagome hummed ever so faintly as she brought her eyes away from the dawning world to look at Inuyasha. "Where did you learn?" She questioned without thought or worry, somehow she already knew he wouldn't deny her the answer. "_Is that a sign?_" She only vaguely wondered. "_His always answering me—never denying me_."

Sure enough, without even an ounce of thought, Inuyasha answered her. "I lived there for a little bit." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye watching her and waiting to see how she would react.

Kagome pursed her lips at his answer and leaned back on the railing even more. "You lived in Greece," She let her hands unravel from her legs and brought one up to tap her chin slightly. Distantly, she recalled the Captain mentioning something about Greece to her long ago. "_Something about a monastery_—." She blinked several times as the memory came washing over her full force.

_"Once, while we were on land, my mate and I," he pointed back at Miroku. "Climbed all the way to a monastery that's perched on top a giant ledge in Greece." He moved his head in a horizontal motion over the floor, showing her with his fingers the shape of the cliff before opening them wide and sprawling his fingers as if to mimic his own words. "The sight was absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."_

Smiling brightly as the memory faded Kagome looked up at the Captain and grinned. "That story you told me, about you and Miroku climbing the ledge of some cliff there." She waited a second until she was sure his attention was focused on her. "Did that happen while you lived there?"

Inuyasha quickly shook his head as his own memories on the subject of that story and that time so long ago threatened to overtake the current conversation. "No," He said quickly and perhaps a bit too harshly. "I mean, no—," He said much nicer this time as he rubbed his head apologetically. "That was—I lived there before I found Miroku." He took a deep breath and looked over at her slowly. "Before I was a pirate."

Kagome's eyes widened as the information sunk in. "You lived in Greece," She carefully repeated almost to herself. "Before you were a pirate?" Curiosity peeked the girl reached a hand up and moved her bangs away from her forehead, looking at him expectantly.

"Um hm." Inuyasha nodded his head as he looked at her a small voice in the back of his warning him about the way his tongue was waging but another voice encouraging him. It was like it knew—knew that this was Kagome and Kagome deserved to know everything. "Before I was a pirate," He spoke evenly as he pulled himself off the wheel of the ship and slid down to the ground. "I lived in a lot of places."

"Really?" Kagome spoke softly, leaning ever so slightly forward clearly interested.

"Italy, Greece, France, England," Inuyasha slowly named as he tapped his fingers against the wooden deck absently. "Scotland for a little while only ten years or so," He tilted his head back in thought. "I spent some time in Russia but—," He frowned darkly as he pushed the memory of the bar fight and his demon transformation out of his mind. "I kind of had to leave in a hurry."

"Why?"

Inuyasha flinched at her curiosity but fought the urge to tell her to leave it alone. "_This is Kagome._" He told himself before he could shut down the conversation as he normally would have with anybody else. "_Kagome deserves to know—she needs to_." Taking a deep breath but not looking at her, he explained as briefly as possible. "I picked a fight with the wrong guy—," He resisted the urge to groan as he realized the way that made him look. "I'm pretty sure if I went back they wouldn't let me in." He finished lamely feeling lower than dirt. "_My god what is she going to think of me?_"

Much to his surprise however, no harsh words left the girls mouth only a little giggle, almost a laugh. "Must have been some fight."

Turning towards her surprised Inuyasha could only nod, his mouth hanging opened in surprise at her quick dismissal. "_She doesn't care?_" He questioned but was unable to think anymore on the subject as she began to question him again.

"Where else have you lived?" She tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek back on her knee in happiness. "_This has to mean something, right? He doesn't even hesitate—he just answers—that's a sign, right?_"

"Um—well," Inuyasha struggled for a second to think of anything to say. "Where else have I lived?" He questioned out loud causing another slight chuckle to enter the air. Glaring at her playfully, he tilted his head back in thought. "Let's see—I've lived in Deutschland, Zhōngguó—."

"What?" Kagome interrupted as she looked at the Captain completely unsure if he had said a country or sneezed.

"Zhōngguó." Inuyasha repeated automatically before he noticed the look of utter confusion on her face. "Oh—that's right you call it something else," He clicked his tongue as he tried to think of the English word for the country. "It's a—um—China." He nodded his head sharply as the name almost jumped into his head. "I lived in China."

"China," Kagome repeated the name of the exotic land slowly. "Wow, you've lived everywhere." She shook her head in complete disbelief her expression one of admiration.

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly and shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "I guess." He concluded modestly as he focused once more on the now bright sea around them. "_It must be a little after five in the morning_." He thought to himself as he looked around them trying to guess where about they were on the coast. "_No use_," He told himself before he could put too much thought into their location. "_I'd need my charts to even take an educated guess up here_."

"Say, Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke up suddenly, drawing his attention back towards the girl sitting on the ground only a few feet away from him. "_I wonder_." She thought to herself as she looked into his waiting eyes. "_Would he—would he tell me more if I asked?_" A part of her said not to push it, not to back the man into a corner but another part of her knew that he would—she only had to ask. Slowly, she raised her head chewing on her bottom lip as she shifted ever so uncomfortably on the ground. "I've been wondering—." She licked her lips, the slow movement of her tongue darting in and out of her mouth catching Inuyasha completely off guard.

"_Shit_." He thought as that pink tongue moistened her lips right before his eyes. Turning his head to the side, he watched as she sucked her lip into her mouth suddenly, pausing her sentence for whatever reason. "_Does she even realize? Oh fuck._" His thought stopped mid process as the sun suddenly seemed to awaken completely, the rays of light hitting Kagome at all the right angles. The little bits of her hair that weren't black but brown shinned against the dawn light and he felt his heart pound in his chest; the sound clogging his very ears. "_Damn_." He grabbed at the wood of the deck his sharp claws digging into the wood easily as the demon inside of him practically tried to claw to the surface.

"Where," Her lips moved as she spoke but for the life of him he couldn't hear her. "Did you grow up?"

Inuyasha froze at the question, his eyes still on her lips as it entered his ears. "P-pardon?" He ventured to say but quickly coughed instead when he noticed the husky quality of his own voice. Luckily, Kagome either didn't hear it or didn't realize what it meant.

"I—I was wondering," She looked away from him, her face flushing as she gathered the courage to speak again. "Where did you grow up, where were you born?"

Inuyasha felt his hands shake just a little at her question; a metaphorical bucket of freezing Arctic water falling on his head as it processed in his brain. It seemed so simple and yet it was insanely hard to answer. Where had he grown up, where had he been born? He knew, he knew easily and yet he felt as if it was a secret, something that no one should ever know and he didn't even know why. "_Okaa-san_." Her name hovered in his mind and his heart clutched tightly in his chest. It seems impossible, in fact it was, but he felt as if saying something, admitting something would be a disservice to her name, would shame her memory somehow. Perhaps it was irrational but he couldn't help but feel it was so. "I can't remember the name." He spoke, his lips moving as if out of his own control.

"Oh." Kagome whispered back and looked down at her knees. "_He's lying._" She knew without having to reason. She knew simply by the pause, by the way he couldn't look at her but instead stared at the floor.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he watched her feeling like an absolute ass. "_Come on_," He told himself firmly. "_This is Kagome for fuck sake, she, damn_." He brought a quick hand up to rub at his eyes for a moment. "_Would it really hurt?_" He ran his hand down his face slowly, taking in the sight of her down turned eyes and suddenly solemn expression. "_That just doesn't suit her._" He dropped his hand to his side and took a deep breath. "But," He started slowly not waiting for her head to rise before he continued. "I remember it was always green." His voice was booming in the quiet. "It was never hot but also never really cold—at least I don't think so."

Kagome raised her head as his voice trailed off and looked at him in surprise. "_What does that mean?_" She questioned as she looked at him peak out at her from underneath silver bangs. His large gold eyes were tense, serious, and dangerous. They were begging her to accept what he had said, to realize something she didn't know. Carefully, she opened her mouth to speak her heart pounding in her chest. "_He—he's lying but—he has a reason_." She realized before she could open her mouth. "_You have a reason_."

Inuyasha blinked as he watched Kagome's eyes go from confused to soft and gentle. Her lips upturned in a sweet smile that showed her teeth and then—she spoke.

"I grew up in England—," She told him that smile still on her face. "And for a little while in France." She shrugged her shoulders and carefully put her hands beside her to grab the long since extinguished candle before she pushed herself back onto her feet. "Then I guess Port Royal but I wasn't too small of a child by then." She finished as she slipped the bit of candle into her pants pocket for safe keeping.

Inuyasha smiled ever so slightly, his grip loosening on the wooden deck, the floorboards squeaking as his claws released. "_She understands. She doesn't even know and she understands_."

"But I guess you already knew that, huh?" Kagome told him playfully as she walked the short distance to where he was sitting. Down below, the sound of people stirring greeted both his demonic ears and her own, causing her to pause but only for a second before she offered him her hand.

Inuyasha frowned at the offering, giving her an odd look with a raised eyebrow.

"Take it—," She shook her hand in front of his face. "It won't make you less of a man I promise."

"As long as you're sure." Inuyasha laughed openly at her words and much to even Kagome's surprise took her hand and pulled himself to his feet with her help, even though he didn't need it. "Thank you." He whispered as he stood next to her, his hand still encompassed by her own.

"For what?" She questioned instantly as heat flushed over her whole body and her palms became slightly sweaty in his grip.

Inuyasha frowned at her words, an internal debate beginning in his mind as he felt the clamminess of her skin against his own. He loved it—loved the way it felt—loved the nervousness that entered her scent mixed with unmistaken anticipation. "_I should wait, right?_" He told himself as he unconsciously allowed his fingers to intertwine with her own. "_I should do this properly—get a gift—announce it—I should but—I feel it in my stomach, it should be now, it feels right now._"

_"Trust yer gut boy."_

He smiled as he heard the familiar words echo in his head. "_Trust my gut, huh, Captain?_"_  
_

"Inuyasha?" She whispered and he raised his eyes to look into her own.

"_My gut knows, it knows_ _better than I ever could_." He smiled love prickling, burning in his chest as he looked at her charming face highlighted by a mysterious twinkle that had always seemed to rest in her eyes. "_That twinkle is downright dangerous_." He grinned knowing it was true. That twinkle was the source of her scent of anticipation; the part of her that had smelled so intoxicating only hours before; the part of her that he could never resist for long; it was the part of Kagome, that made her Kagome. "_Mate_." He heard the demon in the back of his head whisper. "_Mate_." He couldn't help but agreed with a soft smile highlighting every angle of his face.

Kagome gasped at the change in his demeanor, at that new look on his face right before her. She had never once seen him look quite like this before: his eyes soft, a melted honey, and his lips upturned in that boyish way he only seemed to have with her yet different than she had ever seen them. "_What's that look?_" She inhaled sharply as his fingers started to massage her knuckles absently causing her heart to race. "_This feeling, I know this feeling._"

He watched as her eyes widened, watched as her breath caught between soft red lips. "_Kagome_." Her name echoed in his mind, reverberating off of every mental wall. "_It's time, I know it is, its time_. _My gut wouldn't lie._" He grinned and pulled that sweet, sweaty, clammy perfect hand upwards towards his face. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked her not looking at her eyes any longer but instead at that faultless hand.

Kagome trembled against her very will as her heart started to race in her chest. "Yes." She whispered as she saw his eyes bright and gold in the back of her mind. She would never forget such eyes, never in her life. It was impossible to forget those burning suns that had stared at her, saw through her, knew her without ever having spoken to her.

"Do you remember what you said to me—," He pressed further, his voice quiet as the men below them started to talk, little whispers about food, breakfast, and the possibilities of obtaining some grog. "What you told me about the sea, about wanting to see it?" He whispered against the back of her hand, his breath hot against her cool skin.

"I—I—I'm sorry, I don't—when?" Kagome stuttered as her heart beat faster and faster in her chest, disbelief running wild in her head as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening.

Inuyasha could only smile as the scent of that nervousness wafted to his nose mixed with salt and Irish lilies. "I'll never forget it—," He told her as he brought his free hand upwards to touch her cheek. "Your words, you said," He paused for just a second and closed his eyes, pressing his nose into the back of her hand and inhaling, while the finger tips of his other hand fiddled with a free strand of hair that fell below her ear. "_The courting gift_," He realized as his fingers mused against both her skin and silky locks. "_The courting gift for you isn't jewels or even books, is it Kagome?_" He opened his eyes and looked into her patient face. "_It's the world_." He blinked slightly and licked his lips slowly his voice coming across raspy when he finally spoke. "You said, you wanted to go, you would want to travel even if you died or got sick or your teeth rotted." He laughed lightly and Kagome flushed as his breath warmed her skin. "You told me you would be happy even if you lost an arm, a leg, or—anything—," He licked his lips a slight nervousness building in his stomach, founded anticipation. "You said you would have been happy to live your life on the sea, to know her, all about her—something about secrets, your eyes glowed when you said secrets."

Kagome stopped breathing as she tried desperately to figure out where this was going. She wanted to know why he was still holding her hand, why his other hand was resting on her cheek, she wanted to know—she had to know, "_Is this a sign—is this what I'm supposed to see, what Sango meant?_"

"I—." He started to continue only to pause as he looked at her once more. Slowly, his hand dropped from her cheek and his eyes glazed over with pure admiration. The light was catching her hair again making it look not black but a deep dark golden brown mixed with reds and blonds that glistened in the sunlight. She was exotic and beautiful, her eyes dazzlingly as grey reflected blue light from the ocean down below. "_This is it_." He told himself and took a deep breath knowing that having seen such a sight he could never turn back. "Kagome Dresmont," He spoke her name slowly. "Let me make that dream a reality."

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes, felt her heart stop dead in her chest. "_Is he—?_"

"Let that be my courting gift to you." He smiled, his heart stopping dead in his chest just before he finally bent his head and kissed her bare hand.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Accents 6/6/2013**

**Bonus Point:**

Who wrote The Illiad? (Hint: He's not yellow.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is Jaken, he is Sesshoumaru's loyal retainer. Rin on the other hand would be considered Sesshoumaru's Ward. Congrats to the winners!

Surfy, Black Firegraon Drake, KittyIchigo1, couriosity, Glon Morski, Onemorething, HentaiLemon, Litle C, LadyDogDemon, Leo-mae, AKEMI SHIKON, Menarie, TheRealInuyasha, I love snowy owls, Sharp 8394, bookworm4ever81, 14 inu-kag

**Translation Notes:**

Daijobou desu ka? – Are you okay?

Betsu - Separate

Inuyasha-sama ni nō to iu koto wa dekimasen: Inuyasha I cannot say no to you.

Mierda – Shit in Spanish

Kuso – Shit in Japanese

Yosh – Alright, let's go etc.

Zhōngguó – China in Mandarin

**Notes:**

Kokiriko Bushi – Is arguably one of the oldest Japanese Folk Songs. I won't include a translation for space reasons but if you're interested just pop the name into google and some youtube videos will come up and probably a translation or two. There are a couple.

Next Chapter:

N/A

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 10/29/2012


	64. Take Me There

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Take Me There**

Elizabeth Dresmont had never been much of an adventurous woman. She had a love for the beauty of nature, a love for the ocean that had been passed down to her only daughter, a love for the ethereal freedom that consumed one when they were standing in the middle of what seemed like an endless world and yet, she had never been adventurous, till now.

The door of her carriage swung opened and she inhaled sharply as a hand was offered to her so she might descend. Carefully, she took the offered hand with dainty gloved fingers and stepped outside of the carriage, her eyes turning upwards to look at the rather large merchant ship before her. It was a rough ship to travel so far on but the recently widowed woman could not be picky. After all, it was cheap and would not be making any stops between Port Royal and their destination.

"A sailor will come to collect your things, ma'am." The steward told her as he gently kissed her hand before disengaging with her and offering a bow.

Mrs. Dresmont gave him a slight smile and reached into the small hand bag she clutched in her gloved hands. Coins jingled from between her fingers as she felt for an appropriate one, which she extracted and offered to him with a demure smile on painted red lips. "Merci beaucoup." She thanked him honestly and with the upmost of politeness in her native tongue.

The young man offered her an almost pained smile before his eyes lighted upon the coin, his whole demeanor changing. "Thank you, ma'am." The young boy smiled brightly at the gold piece as it flashed in the sun and took it with just a little too much haste to be appropriate but Mrs. Dresmont didn't seem to actually mind. "Um—," He tried to recover as he blushed from his own haste. "Murcey." He attempted to say thank you in French, pronouncing the word with no small amount of butchery.

"Je vous en prie." She responded to his thank you properly in French, the words sounding so beautiful on her tongue that the young boy actually looked back up at her and away from the coin.

A faint blush formed on his face as he took in her melancholy yet beautiful smile. A lump formed in his throat at the sight and he inhaled sharply before bowing his head properly. "Sorry." He whispered out shakily almost ashamed for having stared so bluntly at such a high member of society.

She giggled softly in response causing him to raise his head once more. "Do not worry." She spoke kindly, her lips curving genuinely as she resisted the urge to laugh or perhaps cry.

The young man gave her a somewhat critical look in response; maybe because of the bluntness of her words or her utter disregard for station or propriety. Regardless of his reason or even the thoughts that were going around in his head however, he eventually offered her a kind smile before ducking his head as he knew he should. "Have a wonderful journey, Mrs. Dresmont." He told her with his eyes still on the floor before he stepped to the side and closed the door of the carriage quickly running to the other side and the other door.

Mrs. Dresmont didn't give the boy another glance as her eyes moved to the ship once more, watching as the sailors went about their normal task. Her large hat of white with a pink sash and little daisies on top shaded her pale face as she tilted her chin to watch the sailors as they moved amongst the riggings. She blinked and looked away feeling utterly exposed despite the convenient and proper head covering. "_Zis iz really 'appening_." She thought to herself as she clutched the bag just a little tighter between her fingers.

"Mama!" A voice sounded just off her left shoulder and she jumped as she heard the scampering of her eight year olds' feet.

"Souta." She whispered as she turned her head to look at the little boy who was rounding the back of the carriage, which was filled with everything they had ever owned.

"Is that the ship?" Souta asked as he made his way over to her with large loving grey eyes focused on her person.

She smiled slightly at the sight of them, her heart only momentarily tightening in her chest as she nodded at his pleased face. "Oui," She started to reach out to touch his small plump cheek but hesitated as an air of propriety sank into her stomach: showing such affection in public just wouldn't be proper. Gulping slightly she instead reached to straighten the small collar of his new waist coat jacket. It was the first one she had ever bought him, which was proper considering he was now the man of their household and thus should wear adult and not children's fashions. "_Richard_." She thought, the name of her now metaphorically buried husband whispering in her mind. "_It haz only been two weekz_." Her fingers trembled on the little collar. "_Only two_." Fighting back the growing lump in her throat she forced a smile and brought her hands away from the tiny ruffled shirt. "Are you excited?" She smiled fondly at the boy. "Hm, Chéri?"

"Um hum," He nodded his head quickly and gave her a bright smile that looked ever so much like his sisters'. "I can't believe I'm finally going to meet Uncle Thorald." Souta exclaimed brightly as his big eyes turned from his mother to the ship in question. "When will we go abo—?"

"Ma'am?" A man came up behind them interrupting the boy with a kind smile. "We'll take yer things up fer ya," He bowed to her slightly as he spoke his eyes unable to meet her own; to meet the eyes of a widow. "You and yer son are free to make yer way aboard."

"Thank you." Elizabeth held her chin high at his words, trying to appear unaffected by his treatment of her. After all, she would have to get used to the pity soon or she would drown in it.

"Of 'ourse, ma'am." The young sailor bowed to her one more time looking distinctly uncomfortable before turning around and yelling out orders to load her things onto the vessel.

For a moment, Elizabeth stood stark still her eyes staring at the carriage stacked high with possessions she had collected over a life time with a man she had married at the age of sixteen. It seemed so long ago now—after all, her own daughter was seventeen, would be eighteen in less than four months. It seemed like time had somehow gotten away from her and now she was old and starting an adventure she wasn't sure she was at all ready to face. She blinked as the sun shown down and somehow caught her eyes causing her to draw in a shaky breath.

_"We'll always be together, Elizabeth—," A gentle hand brushed her face and big grey eyes looked longingly into her own. "Always."_

The feel of a tiny hand touching the tips of her fingers shocked her back into the present and she quickly, although with grace, turned her head to look down at the tiny boy who had reached for her. "Mama." He said in a voice that sounded young yet already growing old. "It'll be okay." His tiny fingers lined with tiny gloves encircled her own, squeezing reassuringly. "Kagome told me that you don't like to sail," He looked down away for a moment at the mention of his sister's name but quickly brushed it off and looked back to his mother bravely. "But I'll be there—so," He paused and shifted from foot to foot his new polished brown leather shoes squeaking from the motion. "Don't be scared."

She felt her lip quiver as love rushed over her whole body and, despite propriety, or her station in society, or what people might think, she knelt down in the dirt. "Souta." She said the name she had given him slowly as her skirt became dirty and wrinkled, the feel of old wooden boards catching on the fabric completely ignored. "I—." Her voice caught in her throat and she put one hand on each of his small shoulders. "Je vous remercie de tout cœur."

The boy blinked in complete surprise at his mother's words. He had never heard her sound so sincere or heard her thank anyone so completely. "_From the bottom of her heart_." The phrase repeated in English echoing in the back of his mind. "_Why would she thank me from the bottom of her heart?_" He narrowed his young eyes and watched as little tears formed on his mother's lashes. "Don't cry." He whispered as tears of his own formed in his eyes. Tears for the sister he had lost, for the father he barely knew and whom had died, but most of all for the mother who suffered far more than himself because of both. "Mama, please don't cry."

Her lip trembled at his words and without thought, she pulled him forward into a tight hug, the tears falling unbidden. "J'adore tu mon," She spoke softly and hoarsely, her words not only for her son but for his father, for his sister. For everyone she had ever loved. "Chéri."

"I love you too Mama." The boy replied automatically looking a bit surprised by not only her words but by her whole manner at the moment. After all, his mother never showed affection in public, that just wasn't right. Feeling just more than a little bit uncomfortable he shrugged out of her hug and gave her a lopsided smile as he looked at the dirt already building on her dress. "Um—Mama your skirt?"

"Oh!" She actually sounded surprised as she stood and began to dust the fabric off. Oddly enough, she didn't look at all scandalized by the dirt that framed her knees; instead, she simply looked ever so slightly put out. And that alone almost worried the poor boy to death. "We must be going." His mother said suddenly as she finished brushing the last of the dirt away. "Come, s'il vous plaît."

Souta nodded his head at his mother but didn't say a word as they started towards the ship's gang plank. The excitement bubbling in his heart was almost too much to handle at the moment and he had to contain his natural urge to jump up and down eagerly. "I've never been on a ship before." He whispered to himself as his mother surprisingly took his hand while they mounted the gang plank and started upwards, her other hand holding onto her long skirt.

"You shall enjoy it, Chéri." She whispered to him as she gave him a slight smile before they came to finally stand on the ship's deck.

Ignoring the awkward feel of his mother's hand, Souta looked around the ship eyes wide with amazement. "Wow." The small boy exclaimed as he took in sights he had never seen up close. "They're so high up!" He gasped as he watched the men hundreds of feet above them tie riggings into place while hollering back and forth in a language he didn't understand. "What are they speaking, Mama?" He questioned his mother as he tugged on her hand.

The woman glanced down at him in return and for a moment didn't respond as she too took in the new world that surrounded her. It was not that she hadn't been on a ship before, she had in fact traveled on quite a few in her day: several times between England and France on the channel, a few times on the Rhine with her husband when they had been young and childless, and of course when they had moved to Jamaica some years before. But still, this time felt so different—for the first time she didn't feel scared or apprehensive. Standing there, upon the ship's deck, her young son's hand held tightly in her own, she felt nothing but hope. The feel of the sun beating down against her back, the sound of the riggings clanking together as they were moved or adjusted, the wind nipping at her face cool despite the heat: all of it was oddly comforting.

"I—," She whispered as she stared at her son's face not even remembering what his question had been. "Souta—I—?"

"It's okay if you don't know Mama." The boy told her as he blinked slowly in confusion. "I was just curious and you know a lot of languages so-o-o—." He drew out the word more for effect than anything else. "I asked."

As if struck by lightning, Mrs. Dresmont suddenly remembered what he had been saying and giggled slightly to herself. "Oh, pardon." She laughed and looked up into the riggings taking her free hand and placing it on her head as to hold her hat in place. Closing her eyes she took just a second to delight in the feel of the sun on her face before she focused her attention on the words being thrown hastily back and forth above her. Instantly, they rang true in her ears and she smiled before looking down at Souta, a teachers air about her. "Zat iz Spanish."

"Spanish?" The boy repeated actually surprised, he had never really heard Spanish spoken in his life. He had heard French from his mother, English from the colonials, and Jamaican from the few natives he had met during his sheltered childhood but never Spanish. "This is a Spanish ship then, isn't it?"

"I am not zure," She pursed her lips, looking this way and that slowly. "Maybe—." Her voice trailed off as she straightened and looked up above them once more, hand on her head again. Squinting, she tried to make out the flag from between sails but it was to no avail. "I cannot find ze flag, Chéri." She sighed feeling slightly let down as she squeezed his hand. "Je suis désolée." She apologized softly.

"It's okay." The little boy replied with a half hearted shrug causing his mother to sigh.

Feeling disappointed herself, she raised her head and looked around once more hoping for something to excite the boy again. "_Ze ocean_." She realized as her eyes looked out across the distant never ending blue. "_Of course_." Gripping Souta's hand tightly she pulled him without a word.

Souta protested with only a slight grunt as he looked at his mother expectantly. "Mama?" He tried to question but Mrs. Dresmont merely shook her head and continued to direct him across the ship with ease.

"_He iz too short to look over ze rail_." She noted to herself with a quick glance towards the small boy. "_What should I do for zat?_" Holding his hand tightly she paused her eyes moving quickly across the deck only to stop as a solution presented itself in the form of a small wooden box sitting near the side of the ship. "Come Souta." She told the boy as she gently directed him towards the box.

"Mama," He voiced her name weakly as he looked at her slightly afraid as if he thought she had lost her mind. "What are we doing?"

"Shhh," She gently waved his worry off as they reached the box, where she finally let go of his hand. "Zep up." She commanded as she pointed at the box and waved her now free hand towards it. "Take a look."

He raised an eyebrow in apprehension but being a properly raised boy did not deny her whim. Carefully, he placed one foot on the box, wincing in actual surprise when he felt his mother's hand touch his back in support. "_Mama must be going crazy_." He thought with a gulp as he placed his other foot on the box. "_She never lets me climb on anything, let alone help me up_." Feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the entire experience, Souta took a deep breath and reached for the railing in order to steady himself further without his mother's help. "_Why would she possibly want me to stand on the box anyway?" _He continued to question himself just as his head managed to pull over the rail. "Oh—." The words barely left his lips as he took in the beautiful world before him.

An endless expanse of ocean rocked and waved just in front of his eyes. A surf he had never been so close to in his life, rolled in and out of his vision lapping at the side of the ship creating a soft whooshing noise as water met wood. Out in the distance, a shipping lane he had never really been able to see, shown just on the edge of his vision. Each little speck of vessel seeming to hover on a never ending breadth of frothy blue, green, and white. Little flecks of red and yellow, reflected from the sun which rested just off the horizon, caused the water to sparkle with an otherworldly radiance that made his heart stop dead in his chest. It was unreal, like a painting that moved.

"It iz beautiful, oui, Chéri?" His mother whispered from behind him suddenly.

"Yes." He agreed as he turned quickly looking up into her pale face taking in the beautiful blue of her irises as they gazed down at him with barely concealed gloom. "_Mama_." He thought as he resisted the urge to reach for her so as to comfort those eyes. "_Mama's eyes aren't supposed to look like that_." He told himself as he frowned, the ocean behind him forgotten in favor of his mother before him and her eyes. Neither he nor Kagome had inherited her twinkling sapphires but he had often heard mention of their beauty from his father.

_"You're mother has the most beautiful eyes, don't you think son?" The man knelt next to him, his face foggy and hard to make out. "It's too bad you didn't inherit them from her—too bad."_

Souta blinked rapidly as the voice he barely knew ran through his head. "_Papa?_" He thought innocently, that hazy face evaporating until it became a face he knew very well—a face he was sure he would never forget.

_He could see her sitting across from him at the dinner table, no more than fourteen, maybe a little younger. Her long dark hair was tied carelessly over her shoulder as she played with her food and pouted. Little creases formed along her mouth from her pursed lips matched by small worry lines which encompassed her eyes as she narrowed them. "Just look at them Souta." His sister sighed as she leaned towards him across the table discreetly. "Mama's eyes—," She set her fork down on the side of her plate, continuing to speak softly so as not to be heard. "Why couldn't we have had Mama's eyes."_

_"They're just eyes." He whispered back genuinely confused as he watched his sister actually put her elbow on the table and sigh into her hand. "Kagome!" He chastised in a hushed whisper as he dared to glance at his mother but she wasn't paying any attention._

_"She doesn't care." His sister huffed slightly and sure enough their mother said not a word. "We don't have company over so—." Her voice trailed off and she shrugged slightly before leaning back in her chair and staring at her plate absently. "I would love to have those eyes." She whispered more to her food than to her brother. "Who wouldn't want to have eyes that looked just like the sea."_

"Chéri?" His mother whispered bringing him out of his memories not with her voice but with a gentle caress to his cheek.

Souta shook off her hand slightly in response before turning away back to the beautiful picture in front of them. "Mama," He whispered, the memory of his sister aching in his heart. "Do you think Ka—um," He cleared his throat, her name actually getting stuck in his chest. "Kago—," He closed his eyes tightly as he sniffled only once before forcing the words out. "Do you think Kagome would have liked this?"

Mrs. Dresmont breathed in her nose deeply as she pursed her lips so she wouldn't gasp. Instant tiny tears sprung in her eyes and she snapped them shut in order to contain the swell. Slowly, she brought a hand up to her mouth covering it as visions of her daughter filled her mind. She could almost see her sitting on a barrel, her stay not in place, her hoop missing, her hair a frightful mess, gloves forgotten, and tears in her eyes. "_Kagome_." She could almost see her talking with the two men who manned the port, see her smiling at them. She could almost see the shore vessel. She could almost see Kagome go stark still. She could almost see a lady in red; a man in navy blue. All of this, she could almost see.

With perfect control Elizabeth Dresmont opened her eyes, the world a blinding sight after having squeezed them shut so tight. "Oui." She spoke calmly and with eased perfection as she reached down and touched her young son's shoulder. "Kagome would have adored zis."

For once the boy didn't brush off her affection, instead he simply let his shoulders sag as he held back tiny tears. "I wish—," He sniffled and tapped his fingers against the wooden rail. "I wish she was here."

The middle aged woman thought to say something but when she tried to open her mouth not even one syllable emerged. After all, she unlike her son knew that it was better Kagome was not.

"I miss her—," Souta continued on as he looked out over the ocean. "I miss Papa." He gulped loud enough for his mother to hear him and thus squeeze his shoulder a little tighter. "I know he can't come back," The little boy turned his head to look up at his mother. "But Kagome—she'll come back, won't she?"

"Oh," The mother felt her heart squeeze at his words, her mind momentarily going back to the letter she had discreetly put into Hojo's care. "Souta—Chéri—."

"I don't think she will." He said suddenly cutting her off as he turned his eyes from her face to the wooden deck. "I think—," He inhaled slowly as he studied each plank. "She's somewhere and she's happy." He smiled at his own words and lifted his head offering his mother a tiny smile. "And she's gonna stay there and always be happy." He spoke as if he was begging her to agree, as if he needed her too. "I want her to always be happy, even if I do miss her."

Mrs. Dresmont felt the tears stinging her lashes once more. "Chéri."

"Mama," He turned fully away from the sea then and towards his mother. Standing on the little crate he was nearly to her chin in height, a fact that startled both him and her. "Do you think she's happy?"

A little prickle in Elizabeth's chest made her almost flinch as she looked at her young son. It was so strange, the feeling that rested in her heart then, it was as if her heart knew something she didn't or was already aware of something she shouldn't be aware of. "Kagome iz 'appy." The woman said quickly without a second thought. It was almost as if that prickle in her chest was speaking and not her. "I—I know."

"Really?" He whispered slowly as he reached one small hand towards his mother, finally wanting the comfort she had been trying to offer him all morning.

"Oui—," The proper and proud woman felt tears just barely touch her cheeks and closed her eyes. An image of her daughter smiling immediately entered her mind and she knew without having to know: "Wherever Kagome iz," She whispered as she pulled her son into a warm motherly embrace just as her tears and his own finally fell. "She iz unimaginably 'appy."

-break-

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he kissed her hand, her eyes dazed as her mind tried to process what had just happened. "_That—_," She thought to herself as his moist lips taunted her skin for way longer than was appropriate. "_That's a sign—even someone as dense as me couldn't miss that_." She felt light headed as he pulled away, his gold eyes tense in a way she had never seen before. For lack of a better word, he looked nervous although he was trying to cover it up to the best of his abilities, which were pretty damn near perfect. "_If I didn't know him as well as I do I probably wouldn't even notice._"

Inuyasha gulped as he watched her almost blank expression closely for any signs of life. "_Say something._" Was the first thought to pop into his head as he continued to hold onto her hand, fearing that if he let her go she would awaken and slap him. "_Say something, please_." He pressed her mentally, trying to convey the thought with his eyes. "_Please Kagome—just say something, anything!_"

"I—." Her lips parted and his heart raced as he waited. "I—." She tried again but her voice was completely stuck in her throat.

"_Please_." Inuyasha begged silently as he straightened his back and bit his lip. "Kagome?"

"_What do I say?_" Kagome questioned herself as she felt his grip tighten on her slightly as if he was afraid to let her go. "_What do I want?" _Her heart beat picked up in her chest._ "Sango said if I wanted to know what I want—if this, if he is what I want then I should—we should court but—._" Panic welled in her chest and she inhaled sharply completely unaware of even her own opinion. "_This isn't real—it's just a dream, it has to be." _She closed her eyes expecting to wake up but even as she stood before him eyes closed she knew it was for not_. _Carefully, she forced herself to open her eyes, in an attempt to accept the reality before her. _"The only person who ever courted me, if you can call it that, was Naraku and that—_." She dared to raise her eyes and look into the paling face of the pirate Captain she had known for almost six months. "_That wasn't this and this sure isn't that_." She gulped, the lump in her throat tightening to the point of pain. "_He's asking me, really asking me. His father isn't sitting in the chair making him—this is—real, right?_"

Even though the evidence was staring her in the face, she couldn't believe it. It didn't seem possible. No man on his own free will had ever asked to court her. It felt unreal, it felt like a lie or a trick or a matter of convenience. As if he was just doing it because she was here and bore his mark so half the work had already been done. She was convenient and that was it, right? And yet—somewhere in the back of her mind a tiny voice of reason pointed out the flaw in her logic.

"_His gift, that's not a gift of convenience_." Kagome felt as if the whole world had frozen at that thought. "_This isn't gems or houses or carriages or a horse._ _He's offering me a gift that no other person on this earth would have ever thought to give me._" She felt her breath hitch in her throat, felt her mind slowly begin to process what that meant. "_He's offering me the world_." She looked down at their combined hands staring at them unsure if she was the one shaking or if he was. "_He's offering me everything I ever wanted—the sea and more, what I always dreamed of having_." She closed her eyes as the world seemed to speed back up again or at least her heart. "_He actually listened when I told him about the sea—he listened and accepted it_. _He didn't ignore it, ignore me_." Her eyes snapped opened as the thought fully permeated her brain. "_He heard me_."

The thought almost seemed so absurd that she felt the urge to laugh but didn't because she knew it was true. She had known for a long time that it was true; that he had dared to know her, had talked with her and learned her likes and dislikes on purpose not out of boredom or even necessity but instead out of true want. He had bought her a violin when she wanted to learn, hadn't chastised her for her unfeminine behavior, he let her eat with her hands, let her keep her hair short, ride on a horse, fight (although he wasn't happy about it), laugh. He had allowed her to be who she was, had encouraged it even. He would let her do anything, go anywhere, be anyone. Even herself.

Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat and then a sudden calmness that she had never felt before. "Anywhere?" She heard her voice and watched amazed as the suddenness of it made him jump.

"What?" Inuyasha cleared his throat legitimately unsure of what she had just said.

"You said—," Kagome spoke slowly more out of need than for his benefit. "My courting gift," She felt the words nearly refuse to leave her mouth, it all felt so dreamlike. "_Someone wants to court me, wants to give me a gift_." She felt a lump form in her throat as if her heart had leapt into place there. "_This isn't Mama's parlor, this isn't a man who wants my dowry; this is—."_ Her mind froze unable to even contemplate the repercussions finishing that sentence might bring. Shaking her head so as if to relieve herself of such strange thoughts she licked her lips and raised her eyes to his. "My gift would be to go anywhere," She asked as he looked on intently. "Would you really," She hesitated for only a moment as that lump seemed to double in size. "Take me anywhere?"

"Anywhere." He answered without wavering as sweat began to bead on his forehead despite the morning chill.

Kagome felt her heart race in her chest; her own disbelief fueling her words now. "Anywhere, no matter how far?" She pressed, looking for any limit that might exist or any indication that this was a joke as she gazed up at him with big gray deploring eyes.

The man before her licked his lips in response and drew her hand a little closer to himself placing it against his chest where his heart was racing. "Of course." He spoke firmly as he attempted to force his hands not to shake as they pressed the side of her hand into his jacket. "_She has to be able to feel it, right?" _He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her blush slightly causing his heart to beat even faster._ "She has to feel it, shit she can probably hear it._"

Trying to collect herself (even as the feel of his warm chest on her somewhat cold hand made her mind a little fuzzy) Kagome turned away and inhaled sharply. "India?" She posed the word as if at random biting her lip in the process. "Um—a—," She stuttered before a gentle squeeze to her now warm fingers made a wave of confidence run through her. "Would you," She turned her eyes back up to his own. "Take me to India?"

"We'll go." He told her without hesitation, a slight confusion crossing his face marked predominantly by his narrowed brows. "But I don't like curry just so you know." He added off handedly hoping that the bit of humor would make the thumping of his heart lighten.

She ventured to laugh but the sound almost came out chocked. "A-a-frica." She whispered between the chocking wheeze of her amusement, her eyes closing as the wind picked up and taunted the little churls around her head.

"Just say the word," He confirmed and forced himself to keep his free hand from reaching for one of those stray curls. "And we're crossing the Atlantic."

She felt an instinctive tugging on the corner of her mouth: the telltale signs of a smile. Quickly looking down she blinked as she took in the wood of the deck and his boots. "_Is it real?_" She wondered as she watched the spot where his pants met his boots, the wind was catching the fabric making if ruffle. "_It feels real, doesn't it?_" She slowly dared to raise her head, the sweat on his palms where their hands were still joined becoming her eyes main attraction. "_Is he as nervous as I am?_" She felt her stomach tighten with the very thought as she carefully raised her eyes up to look into his own once more.

They weren't as panicked or nervous as they could have been, but the familiar confidence that usually resided in them was currently replaced but a timid anxiety. Slowly, she smiled wider taking in that look of awkward nerves that rested abnormally in his gold eyes. There was a comfort in the knowledge that he was not currently his naturally confident self. She was making him nervous—he was nervous—this wasn't something easy for him or something that he wouldn't be affected by. If she said no, he would be disappointed, hurt even. Somehow, Kagome felt even more reassurance in that awareness than the sweat on his hands or his earlier squeeze to her own nervous fingers.

A warmness settled in her stomach as she watched his uneasy features and her confidence grew. "Inuyasha." His name slipped from her lips with complete and utter fondness in its pronunciation. She smiled even brighter trying to appear reassuring, knowing in all his subtle body language that he was just as afraid, nervous, and unsure as she was. Her heart fluttered when the paleness in his features grew a little warmer and his confidence began to return as he started to look more like himself. "France?" She gripped his hand as she spoke, trying to convey to him her own growing confidence.

"I'll take you when its warmer." He smiled feeling as if he was starting to float. "It's really fucking cold in winter."

"England." She spoke quickly, the smile on her face growing bigger as she watched his own lips upturn becoming boyish, charming. "_So_ _handsome; his face is so handsome_."

"I know a great bookstore." He told her a pesky smirk forming where a smile had been.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze in her chest and little tears prick her eyes which she had no hope of holding back. "You—," She whispered as she stared at him and saw the little silver strands of his hair reflecting the dawn as the wind blew them, the bags underneath his eyes that were from either lack of sleep or stress, and the hope that was brimming in his golden irises. "_You really—you're really asking me."_ She heard a small shy voice whisper in the back of her mind, her lip trembled from the words but she still smiled. "It really would be anywhere?"

He gulped visibly, his Adams apple bobbing up and down catching her eye. "You name it Kagome and we're there." He spoke softly as he heard a door open and close somewhere down below, his ear flicking towards it out of instinct but his mind completely ignoring it out of heart. "I'll take you anywhere," He promised firmly, his voice filled with conviction. "For any reason, all you have to do is say go."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief back and forth. "_There's no way, there has to be a catch—there has to be a reason or a limit_." She frowned, trying to think of any scenario where this would fall apart, or anywhere she could ask to go that he would say no to, or for any reason she would suggest that he would think was crazy. "So," Her mind raced with all the most bizarre possibilities she could think of. "If I want to see Panda bears in China?"

"I can get you to China no problem," His voice was husky as he spoke and deliberate. "But the panda might be hard to find." He pulled her hand even closer to his chest as if trying to reassure her further. "I'm sorry—I remember you telling me you've always wanted to see one.

Kagome gulped, her legs feeling weak underneath her. "_He remembers that_?" She smiled softly as her heart actually started to beat slower. "_After all this time he remembers that_?" She sniffled her slight crying making her nose run. "_He remembered something that was important to me_." She reached her free hand up to wipe at her sweaty, tear streaked face. "_Not even my own mother could do that_." She smiled, even though the thought made her want to cry. "That's my gift?"

Inuyasha eyes widened at the sound of her voice misinterpreting her hiccups and slight melancholy for disappointment: a reaction he had not been prepared for. "Ah shit, I thought—I'm sorry Kagome, it was my gut—fucking gut." He cursed slightly but his voice came across as apologetic as his grip went slack. "That's the last time I bloody trust it, bastard." He spoke out loud not realizing he was speaking out loud anymore. "I can get a better gift if you want me to—," He told her slightly panicked as he watched her look down at her feet, her shoulders starting to shake. "Just name it; anything—name it and it's here."

Kagome smiled as she looked down at his boots, watching as he shifted from foot to foot in his panic. "_I never thought a man would be worried—if I said no_." She laughed silently, her shoulders shaking even more. "_I never thought a man would yell at his gut over a girl like me_."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat as his ears twitched on his head. The men were all pretty much down below eating breakfast or still asleep in various locales—it wouldn't be long before they were up and about on deck, however. "_I don't think I could stand it if one of them saw this, fuck I'd jump off the bloody boat._" He grimaced, "_Shit—I want to jump off the bloody boat now._" Immediately he had to resist the urge to turn around and just jump off the boat anyway. "_I can't take much more of this—god Kagome just say yes or no—please!_"

"You really mean it."

He blinked surprised as her words floated to his head and looked down in time to see her peeking at him from between silky bangs. He felt the slack grip they had had on each other's hands suddenly tighten, her fingers encompassing his as she looked away from him and down at the place both hands joined. Slowly she brought their joined hands up, her expression thoughtful as she carefully studied the calloused skin of his hands.

"So—," She carefully spoke running a finger over one knuckle that had taken abuse over the years it seemed from fights and taming ropes. "If I wanted to go to a bookstore in Delaware," She glanced up at him attempting to look coy or at least what she thought was coy. "You'd take me there?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion for a second. "Ye-s-s." He offered slowly feeling a little uncomfortable with the strange smirk that was forming on her face. "_I don't think I've ever seen her smirk_." He told himself before the demon in the back of his mind growled lightly expressing its pleasure at that haughty look. "_Can't say I disagree_."

"Okay." She smiled at him brightly, the look one he was more familiar with. "Take me there."

"Huh?"

Kagome gripped his hand a little tighter and lowered her eyes for all of a second before taking a deep breath. "I said," She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye: her face timid but her words bold. "Take me there—to Delaware, the bookstore." She tried to convey her meaning through her gaze. "Take me there."

For a moment it looked as if he hadn't followed but suddenly somewhere in his mind a synapse connected and put two and two together. "Really?" His voice came across as a tiny whisper, the likes of which Kagome could honestly say she had never heard leave his mouth.

"You said you'd take me anywhere," She shrugged her shoulders appearing nonchalant even as her stomach turned violently, feeling more like a hurricane had settled in it than simply butterflies. "And that's where I want to go."

Inuyasha felt his heart leap into his throat almost in disbelief. "_She said yes_." The demon inside of him growled and rejoiced, even it realizing how momentous her acceptance was.

"Captain!"

Inuyasha snapped his head violently to his right looking down at the quarterdeck with eyes practically filled with the very fire of hell themselves. "I'm fucking busy!"

"Sorry sir! Most sorry—I'll um—well I'll—." The man shivered completely terrified as he practically tripped over backwards to get out of his Captain's line of vision. "I'll come back—um—later then, much much later!" He finished as he practically scurried away on all fours, a trail of terror following behind him.

Inuyasha snorted and growled low in his throat as the demon inside of him screamed for him to go kill the man that had interrupted such a vital moment. "_Oh calm down_." He told the demon absently just before his stomach plummeted into his feet. "_Kagome—_." Carefully, he turned back to Kagome absolutely horrified that he had just cussed and screamed at a seemingly innocent man. Much to his amazement however, he was met with a face contorted in silent laugher, eyes closed and mirth utterly apparent. "Um—Kagome?"

"I'm sorry." She giggled, as she brought her free hand up to her mouth trying to contain herself. "I just thought—when you yelled," She tried to look at him but failed utterly as more giggles wracked her body. "Earlier, what you said about Russia," She tried again mirth lighting in her gray eyes as she managed to open them just long enough for him to see. "I just thought no wonder you can't go back—they're probably too scared of you."

Inuyasha felt his mouth hang open and suddenly he found that he couldn't help but laugh right along with her. "Yeah—," He chuckled as he watched the little laugh lines crease along her nose and cheeks. "_Beautiful_." The word echoed in his head, the ultimate truth. "I gotta work on that—temper of mine."

Kagome half frowned, half smiled at his words. "Inuyasha." She reached up and much to her and his surprise touched his cheek with just the tips of her fingers. Time seemed to freeze at the gesture as both their heart's stopped dead in their chest. "_Soft_." She thought only absently. "_I never thought his skin would be soft."_ Her fingers shook for a second before she deliberately pulled her hand away in embarrassment. "I know I'm against violence," She spoke hastily her voice just slightly shaky as a blush took over the brim of her nose. "It's my job to stop it or I guess it is." She cleared her throat and took one deep breath. "You're not really—well," She exhaled slowly as her embarrassment made way for something prudent. "You're violent," She admitted softly, his sharp inhale audible even to her human ears. "But," She quickly covered. "For the right reasons."

Inuyasha stared at her his eyes narrowed as he tried to understand what she was saying to him. The earlier warmth of her fingers touching his cheek became temporarily forgotten as he focused on her words, an old fear floating in the back of his mind. "_She could change her mind—she might remember what I am, what I can do and change her mind—,"_ He shook his head trying to focus on her and not on his own fears.

"You," Kagome started again unaware of his thoughts as she licked her lips slowly. "Do it to protect me," She motioned towards herself slowly as if not confident about her own assumption. "This ship, your son—you do it to protect all of it." She dropped her hand towards the ship in general. "You do it to make a living when the government won't allow you to make an _honest_ one." She shrugged her shoulders. "You'd never kill a man in cold blood only in self defense, to protect what you love more than anything." She smiled to herself as if some great secret rested in her words. "And who," She reached for him then, her fingers brushing at his jacket sleeve timidly. "Has the right to condemn a man for that?"

Inuyasha felt his heart swell in his chest as her words consumed him. If Kagome had been amazed that Inuyasha knew her, Inuyasha was even more amazed that Kagome knew him. "Sometimes," He reached up and took the hand that had been brushing at his jacket sleeve into his own. "You downright amaze me." His voice was husky as he spoke, the sound of it causing her to look away shyly.

"Thank you." She whispered softly and smiled as a deep blush spread along the bridge of her nose, all the way to her ears.

"Otou—oh."

The sound of Miroku's voice made Inuyasha and Kagome instantly jump about five feet apart from each other. Both their faces turning bright red as they stared at the other wide eyed before slowly drawing their attention towards the new comer who stood on the top step of the helm deck's stairs.

"Well," The man cleared his throat as he looked between his father and Kagome barely concealing his own amusement, "—so this is what Henry was talking about." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Um—." Inuyasha tried to speak but found his voice oddly compromised after having been caught so close to—well—Kagome.

"Sorry to interrupt." Miroku continued on as he glanced at Kagome who had turned her back completely on the conversation literally. "_Poor thing_." He mused as he watched her lean heavily against the railing as if she needed it to support her. "_But—this is very interesting_."

Finally coming back to himself, Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly drawing Miroku's attention off of Kagome and back towards himself. "Whatcha want Miroku?" He grunted out as he carefully moved so as to position himself between Miroku and the mortified Kagome.

"You scared the shit out of Henry." Miroku commented off handedly without bothering to answer. "He came back down to the galley practically crying." The younger man gave his father an amused look as he pointedly eyed Kagome before turning his attention back towards his father. "At least now I know why you tried to verbally dismember him."

Inuyasha smirked ever so slightly, the demon in him feeling proud to have made the intruder frightened nearly to death. At the same time however, the human inside of him frowned darkly, silently chastising the demon for not being able to control his temper. "I didn't mean to scare him to death. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He shrugged his nose twitching as it picked up the scent of Kagome's utter mortification behind him. "_I have to get Miroku out of here_." He told himself firmly. "_For her_."

"Well, even if you didn't mean to you sure tried your damndest." Miroku joked as he glanced between the two slowly. "_Something happened_." He told himself thoughtfully as he watched Kagome over the Captain's shoulder, noting her red neck and ears. "_Something good by the looks of things, at least I hope_."

"Henry will be fine." Inuyasha waved off carelessly. "I assume you sent him up?"

"Yeah," Miroku nodded trying to sound as nonchalant as possible so as to help Kagome calm down as she clutched the railing for dear life. "_I hope she's not thinking of jumping_." He joked to himself, only half serious. "I sent him to tell you that Sango's making breakfast."

"Really?" Inuyasha's ears perked up despite himself and he felt his mouth water ever so slightly. It wasn't every day that Sango decided to cook breakfast, usually they just ate rock hard biscuits and went about their day

Miroku nodded his head, "She fried up some of the meat we got from that navy crew with the potatoes," He continued on as his stomach began to growl. "We're also giving out the fruit seeing as its gonna be bad by tomorrow." He bit his lip as he mentally tried to calculate how much fruit would still be there by the time he got back down below. "I can't tell the crew no when I see them so happy munching on 'em," He glanced at his father watching as the man closed his eyes as if in pain. "So, you better hurry if you want some." He glanced over the man's shoulder at the young woman who's natural color was slowly returning to her with each passing moment. "You too Kagome."

The girl jumped at his words having only been half listening to the conversation. "Um—," She tried to form a sentence as the color returned to her face making her feel hot and sweaty. "Okay." She managed to call out shakily and promptly heard Miroku chuckle ever so slightly. "_This is humiliating._" She told herself as she resisted the urge to sink down to the ground.

Miroku smiled at her back fondly and then turned to his father his eyes expectant. "We'll see you both at the table, then?" He raised an eyebrow and inflected his voice upwards at the end of his sentence almost suggestively.

Inuyasha's eyes darkened instantly as he heard Kagome squeak behind him, his protective instincts kicking in instantly. "Oh shut up." He growled out but the malice he could have put in his voice was nowhere near as deadly as it could have been.

Miroku didn't even flinch anyway, only offering his father an amused grin as he tilted his chin and whispered low enough that only Inuyasha could hear. "You're gonna tell me later, right?"

Scrunching up his face, Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome over his shoulder double checking that she was still turned before he gave his son a curt nod accompanied by a deliberate eye roll.

"See you soon then." Miroku spoke without preamble and turned away from both Inuyasha and Kagome mounting the stairs without even a glance backwards. The sound of his boots squeaking on the surface soon dissipated as he hurriedly made his way back to the galley eager for the chance at a hot breakfast with fruit.

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly without turning towards her when he was sure Miroku was completely out of ear shot.

The young woman's grip on the railing tightened as she tried to control her shaking limbs. "Ye-s-s." She managed to get out the word coming out stuttered much to her dismay. "_That was—dear lord I could die_." She told herself as she finally succumbed to the urge to lean forward and place her head on the railing.

Inuyasha sighed when he heard the shift of her body weight and finally turned to look at her his eyebrows raising into his hairline as he took in the sight of her bent over the railing. "_Shit_." He gulped, positive the sound was loud enough for her to hear as he took in the sight of her body leaned over, her slim waist at the perfect angle to grab so he might bring her back towards himself. "_Bad thoughts, bad thought, bad thoughts!"_ He yelled at himself and slapped his hand across his face. "_Calm down_." He commanded the demon inside of him that growled, eagerly, the sight of her making it randy.

_"Mate."_

"_I know,"_ Inuyasha grumbled in his mind as he attempted to calm the beast. "_Just—not now. We can't, she—we have to wait—got it?_" He pressed and closed his eyes as he tried to think of anything to say that would make her move. "Um—would you—," He scrambled for a moment before Miroku's earlier words finally hit him. "Miroku said breakfast is ready." The words stumbled out and his eyes snapped open just in time to see her push away from the rail and turn to look at him. "Do you—um—want to get some breakfast?"

She blinked once then twice from his words looking a little surprised by them. "Sure." She managed to say before looking down at the ground almost disappointed in a way. "_This won't just all go away, will it_?" She thought as her heart clenched in her chest from the possibility. "_I hope it doesn't—I don't want it to_." Feeling apprehensive, she pushed herself away from the railing and stared at the ground unable to make eye contact with Inuyasha at all. "I guess we should hurry—otherwise their won't be any food, right?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed as he watched her walk across the deck slowly, her whole body tense. "_Does she—is she rethinking everything?_" He questioned himself as he dared to take a step forward, his nose twitching as the beautiful scent of the sea and Irish water lilies hit all his senses. Instantly his feet stopped moving and he closed his eyes taking her in, the underlying scent of her own disappointment catching him nearly off guard. Hastily, his eyes snapped opened looking at her blatantly. "_She's—she's disappointed_." He realized as he watched her slumped shoulders as they swayed with each of step that brought her closer to the stairs. "Kagome?" He called without thought wanting her to stop, wanting her to understand, or really, needing her to.

Immediately, her steps ceased and her shoulders tensed. Her hands gripped the edges of her shirt and for a moment he thought she was going to turn around to look at him but she froze and instead hesitantly whispered: "Yes?"

"Um—," He cleared his throat feeling a bit unsure as he looked at her tight shoulder muscles under the thin fabric of her shirt. "Kagome—look at me, please?" He dared to ask unable to speak to that taunt scared frame alone.

She wavered for only a moment with indecision before slowly turning her head just enough to look at him from over her shoulder, her eyes somewhat hopeful. "Okay." She spoke in a tiny voice her cheeks still tinted red from the earlier encounter with Miroku.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply at the sight watching as her little curls waved in the breeze, seeming to dance around her ears. Her flushed cheeks a stark contrast to their delicate deep brownish black. Gulping, he watched her expression carefully as her gray eyes sparkled for a moment with anticipation and perhaps hope. "You're beautiful." He whispered softly and felt his heart skip a beat when she turned away having heard him.

"Thank you." She barely managed to whisper softly not knowing what else to say. "_No one's ever called me beautiful before._" She thought as a petite smile formed on her face. "_He called me beautiful—me? Me, beautiful_." Carefully, she brought her hands together lacing her fingers as she fidgeted unsure.

Inuyasha watched her awkwardness transfixed. "_She's smiling_." He thought, the voice in his head almost boyish. "_I made her smile_." He resisted the urge to laugh with his own happiness as he searched for anything he could say but his words came up short. "_What do I say now?_" He blinked several times even though he already knew the answer. "Kagome," He cleared his throat as her head sprang up to look at him. "Do you want to," He licked his lips slowly looking for the courage to finish what he was saying. "Continue this conversation later, then?"

She smiled at his words, the sparkle in her eyes making his heart tighten. "Yes," She told him even as the blush spread back across her cheeks. "I would like that very much."

He gulped and unconsciously his lips curved, his eyes lit up in that charming boyish way, which she loved so much. "Good, I'll look forward to it." He whispered and Kagome knew he really would.

-break-

_Soft foot falls landed on the floor of a long hallway. Tap—tap—tap went the sound. Tap—tap—tap went the echo. _

_Kagura's delicate fingers, white as snow, ran over the walls feeling the smooth surface of rock as if it was not a hallway but instead a cave. A small light shown at the end of the cave like corridor suddenly, flashing as if attempting to signal the person connected to those fingers like a light house in a dark night. Carefully, her fingers fell to the side, her white kimono with little blood red flowers embroidered on it wrinkling from the motion. _

_"Konnichiwa?" She whispered as she tilted her head to the side, ducking down ever so slightly as if the motion would allow her to see better. Her ruby eyes glowed in the dark as she squinted but being smothered as they were by darkness she had no hope of actually seeing anything. _

_Drip—drip—drip. She jumped with a gasp as somewhere off to her right a faint dripping noise entered her ears. Turning quickly she looked for the source of that sound but saw nothing except utter blackness that seemed to go on and on forever. For several seconds she panted into the dark, her own voice coming back to her echoing loudly throughout the cavern. Pant—Pant—Pant. _

_"Nani desu ka?" Kagura whispered as her body shivered and started to ache. _

_Bang!_

_She sprang backwards instantly as the sound of a door slamming hit her ears throwing herself violently against the wall of the cave. Her eyes widened to the point of impossibility as she tried to see anything and everything all at once. Inside her chest her heart galloped faster than any horse could ever hope to move. Shaking with barely contained fear she reached into the obi of her kimono and desperately felt around for her fan but came back with nothing. "Iya." She whispered hushed into the dark, her fingers shaking so badly that even if she found the fan she scarcely would have been able to hold it. _

_"Kagura—."_

_Her breath hitched in her throat, her heart stopped beating in her chest, her lips trembled like a frightened doe, and she raised her eyes. "Shinigami." The word fell from her mouth actually taking shape in the dark. Confused, she watched the little kanji characters float away, bright white in the blackness—_死神. _Kagura instantly blinked as she watched the words fly away from her, towards the light that she had seen when she first found herself inside such a world. _

_"Miss Kagura."_

_"__Yancha__-sama." Kagura whispered into the dark as she took a step forward. Her body continued to shake but now not with fear but something else. _

_"I am glad you remember me, Miss Kagura." Came a whisper from deep within the darkness, low and deep yet oddly feminine. _

_Kagura shuddered as the unearthly voice filled her ears, a deep bass that held undeniable malice. "Why are yuu here?" She asked in English knowing the creature hidden in the shadows would not respond to any other language out of principle. _

_"I am here for you—," It chuckled slightly, a cold chill flowing throughout the long corridor as the sound echoed around her. "It seems you've stumbled onto something," The chill caressed her skin, as if a ghostly hand was touching her. "And I thought I might offer a hand, after all you have my eyes," The chill moved across her face and Kagura's breath hitched in her throat. "So what's a hand for me to give?"_

_Breathing shakily, Kagura closed her eyes to the room now wanting nothing more than to not see anything for she knew what horror laid within the darkness. "Nani—?" She started to whisper but stopped quickly as she realized the language she had just used. "Ano—I—what-o do yuu mean, Yancha-sama?"_

_"Oh dear one," The low bass voice distinctly laughed as the chill moved from the front of her body to her back. Both shoulders turned to ice as unseen hands caressed them slowly. "Why else do Shinigami show themselves—," It whispered right within her ear making the flesh of it instantly pucker. "Come think—you're a smart girl."_

_Knowing the death god expected nothing less than an answer Kagura swallowed the lump in her throat, anger welling in her chest as the creature obviously ridiculed her. "Shinigama-sama appear to share power-u." Her words were spoken with no uncertain amount of venom and sarcasm. "And when Shinigami-sama wish to mock-u."_

_"Oh dear child," The voice continued in here ear as the unseen hands gripped her shoulders even tighter, to the point of pain. "I do not mock." It told her in almost a hushed whisper laced with deep warning. "I simply chide."_

_Scrunching up her face in distaste the wind demon opened her mouth in retort before she could think. "That is not-to better."_

_The bass laughter the death god emitted rang throughout the cave and the ice that had lined Kagura's shoulders disappeared. "You are a funny one," It's grin could almost be felt in the air all around the wind demon. "But seriously—," The grin seemed to disappear replaced by a chill that sank all the way to Kagura's stomach. "Why would a Shinigami check in on an already won prize?" The chill caressed her cheek and Kagura felt as if she honestly was going to be sick._

_"I not know." She bit out taking a step back, unable to stand the feel of that unnatural hand. "Maybe-i Shinigami-sama want-o make sure the body is still to her liking?"_

_"Oh Kagura—," The chill of her unseen hands traveled to Kagura's waist yanking her back forward. "Still mad at my trickery or at your own stupidity." She laughed as the wind demon stiffened. "It's not my fault you made the deal." She whined softly as he pulled her closer. "No Shinigami ever forces the deal to be made."_

_Kagura snorted loudly into the corridor the sound echoing all around them. "It is dishonorable to lie—," She spat out her words forgetting who she was currently talking to. "Yancha-sama." _

_Instantly the cavern room turned to ice, any subtle warmth that had been known to Kagura fleeing her. She gasped throwing her arms around herself as the chill touched her flesh all the way to the bone. A brightness exploded all around her blinding her as she screamed. Horrified, she jumped backwards and away from the blinding light, tilting her chin downwards and closing her eyes instantly as she brought her hands around her mid section in a tight hug. Instantly, her eyes snapped back opened as her hands came in contact with her own bare skin. She gasped in horror as her eyes were met with the sight of her own flesh, her breast and stomach and legs all exposed to the insane temperature that now encompassed the room. _

_"You dare to defy me!" The Shinigami yelled suddenly snapping Kagura's attention away from her naked state back upwards to a place she could now see. _

_Bile rose in her throat instantly as a sight she had only seen once in her life was burned into her very retina's. Standing before her, at a height of easily ten feet was a beast straight out of hell. Her flesh was green not with color but with deterioration, some parts black where dying skin cells had simply given up all hope of maintaining life. The hands that had been touching her within the dark were an unnerving shade of blue (as if their coldness had a real life manifestation) attached to which were actual talon's like a hawks except stained an unnatural shade of brown from dirt and shit, not nature. Her body was completely naked save a loincloth carelessly wrapped around her waist as if an afterthought, leaving sagging breast hanging down low swinging back and forth as she breathed in harshly._

_Kagura blinked at the sight, her mind barely comprehending the disgusting shade of green let alone the gapping festering wounds that littered the corroded body. "Kami-sama." She whispered shakily as she stared at the almost maroon wounds raging with unknown infections. Squirming underneath the wound's surface caught her eye and she nearly vomited as the first small rat stuck its head outside the gaping hole and hissed. Another followed it snarling at Kagura even though its eyes just like the first ones were solid white: devoid of sight. Terrified Kagura shut her eyes as tight as possible her stomach turning over and over as the sights she had just witnessed played over and over again in her head. _

_"Look at me." _

_Kagura heard the words but shook her head quickly back and forth unable to open her eyes to such horrors any longer._

_"Look at me damn it! Now!"_

_The roar of the voice loud and echoing all around her made her eyes open without her permission. Her neck snapping upwards as some unseen force seemed to grab her chin forcing her to look towards the creature's face. _

_The shinigami's face was practically melting away, flesh hanging off of exposed bones, almost dripping in a way that flesh should never drip. Her teeth were all rotten away and blackened, her nose no longer even in existence having long ago melted off her face. Only a jagged hole where cartilage should have been remained of the creature's nose, allowing Kagura to see inside it where small red eyes of unknown rodents stared back at her. And in the place where the creatures eyes should have been, the eyes that now rested on Kagura's face, were nothing more than hollowed out festering flesh rotting away around empty eye sockets filled only with a bleeding optic nerve._

_Unable to stand the sight any longer, Kagura feel to her knees and vomited on the ground as her whole body shook with something beyond terror. "Tomeru!" She tried to command the creature to stop as her skin crawled with both horror and disgust._

_"You dare to defy me," The voice screamed, a shrillness finally entering it as the creature stepped forward towards Kagura making the cave shake. The sound of flesh falling to the floor and splattering with her movements caused Kagura to gage and cough. "You know what I am and you still dare to defy me!"_

_"Onegai." Kagura felt the tears fall from her eyes as she tried desperately not to throw up again. _

_"Just remember, your body is mine." The Shinigami hissed as she came to stand right in front of Kagura once more, the smell of her rotted body just now hitting the wind demon's nose. "The second I gave you the gift of my sight you became mine."_

_"Onegai—," Kagura cried out as she tried to summon the wind around her to push the smell away but all her demon powers failed. "Onegai."_

_"Useless creatures demon's are—useless." Yancha spat to the side as all the rats within her body ran to the surface hissing and screaming from having been so disturbed by all the motion. "And here I was trying to help you. Bitch."_

_Sobbing with her fright Kagura clutched her knees to her chest burying her face into the softness of her skin. _

_"Now she fears me. Keh." The creature laughed loudly into the small cavern. "Look at me and remember Kagura," She hissed as she reached down and yanked Kagura off the floor holding her so that her face was closest to the hollow place where her eyes should have been but were now instead dripping with blood from unhealed wounds. "When I gave you my eyes this body became mine and soon I will take it for mine." She stroked Kagura's face with rotting finger tips, little pieces of corroded flesh being left behind with each touch. "After all, as you can see this one is almost done for and I will need yours soon." She bent forward her sagging lips a hair away from Kagura's own as the wind demon began to cry. "Good night Kagura, I'll see you in another dream."_

The wind roared outside the Thunder as Kagura shot straight up in her bed panting, tears streaking down her cheeks as horror filled her whole body. She felt every limb connected to her begin to shake, adrenaline rushing through her veins at such speeds that she couldn't stop the assault if she tried. "_Kami-sama_." She whispered into the dark her voice coming out small and quaking into the darkness of the room.

"She visited you didn't she?"

"Nani!?" Kagura jumped throwing herself back against the wall as her heart rushed into her throat. Wild eyed she looked around the blackened room trying to find the source of the sound but coming up short as her eyes attempted to adjust to the light. "Who there?" She called out in English as terror mounted within her.

"It's alright Kagura—," The voice spoke again: old, kind and recognizable. "It's me—," The voice rasped softly into the dark as the shifting of bed sheets played in the background. "Kaede."

Kagura felt her mind try to wrap around the words as the whooshing sound of her own heart beat filled her ears. "Kaede-sama?" She whispered in disbelief her eyes wide as they finally started to adjust to the darkened room around her. Turning towards the window, which let in the soft light of the moon, she squinted making out the hazy shape of the desk that rested underneath it. "_My room._" She just managed to think, her own thoughts still coming across muddled from the very real dream.

"I knew this would happen."

The wind demon jumped again at the sound of Kaede's voice, snapping her head around towards the direction from which it had come. She blinked several times, forcing her pupils to dilate and take in just enough light so she could make out the figure of the old woman who was sitting on the bed opposite of her. "Kaede-sama." She whispered again as the hunched old body seemed to lean even farther forward at her words, elbows resting on skinny old knees. "Nani—what—?" She narrowed her eyes confused as her heart rate started to come back under control. "Yuu knew?"

Kaede didn't speak for several seconds as she stared down at the floor. Her one eye flickered opened and closed as it tilted downwards at the wood studying the planks as if human eyes could see that well in the dark. An air of melancholy surrounded her, filling up the room, a sad scent that only demons could smell. "Shinigami," She whispered suddenly into the darkness. "Hardly ever keep anything to themselves."

Kagura felt her breath hitch in her throat. "_Kaede-sama know—I knew she knew about-to Shinigami demo—."_ She bit her lip as her mind tried to wrap around what the old woman was attempting to say. "Kaede-sama what-o are yuu—," Kagura shook her head quickly. "What's going on?" She tried again as she continued to breathe deeply her hands which had been shaking pretty badly until now calming just like her heart.

Slowly, a smile formed on Kaede's face, a smile Kagura would never forget because of how unbelievably sad it looked. The saddest smile she had ever seen. Countless wrinkles twisted into place as the older woman forced the smile to appear, the skin around her eyes crinkling as well as they narrowed staring down at her hands almost glaring at them. "Your dream," She spoke finally as she lifted her old hand, the skin loose with age. "I had the same dream," She whispered into the darkened night as just the tips of her fingers touched the patch that always rested over her eyes. "With a different visitor."

Kagura felt her heart stop dead in her chest as all the pieces of her confusion started to fall into place. "_This is how Kaede-sama knew, why always touch-i eye patch just-to so_," Immediately sympathy ran threw her whole body. "_How Kaede-sama know where shard-do were, how she able to speak in Kagura's mind as only Shinigami do_," Her hands fell to her lap, her shaking now completely gone replaced only with utter stillness_. "—it all make-u perfect sense_."

Gingerly, Kaede raised her head to look at Kagura, her one human eye blinking slowly forcing itself to see the girl in front of her with the limited light. "We call them death gods—," She rasped out, her head suddenly turning to the side, looking for something that went unseen. "Shinigami where you come from," She added with a slight nod of her head before she turned back to Kagura, staring at the woman with unnerving determination. "Where Inuyasha comes from."

Kagura could only barely nod as thought after thought raced through her head; thoughts about what this meant, about what it could mean, about where the whole of the conversation was steadily moving.

"They are evil creatures," Kaede spoke slowly sounding downright amused by her own words. A slight chuckle escaped her lips and she closed her eyes looking completely amused. "Manipulative," She added before her eyes snapped opened and utter seriousness took over her expression as she stared Kagura down. "But powerful."

"Stop." Kagura whispered as she felt herself stand up. Her body shuttered as Kaede's gaze pounded into her, pressing and pushing, forcing her to cower from its intensity. "Yuu—Kaede-sama—." Her words stuck in her throat, she heard the squeak of the floor boards as her weight shifted while she took a step forward.

Kaede didn't move as she watched the woman moving across the room as if by someone else's hand, "_I_ _wonder what she was told_." The old woman thought absently before letting her thoughts deteriorate into nothing.

With a shaking hand Kagura reached forward, her eyes focused on the patch that covered the old woman's supposedly bad eye. Hesitating, she looked towards Kaede's good eye watching as the old woman watched her without a word.

"Go ahead." Kaede spoke, her voice as sad sounding as her earlier smile.

Kagura felt her heart drop to her stomach, felt that same nauseous sadness well within her. "_No_." She told herself not wanting to believe that another had undergone the same curse as she. Her fingertips brushed the leather without her consent and she pulled her hand back quickly as if afraid of finding out the truth. Before her however, Kaede merely closed her eye, a look of complete peace and acceptance lining all her features. "_Kaede-sama_." The name floated in and out of Kagura's psyche, pity lining its very being.

Her fingers reached forward, moving no longer with fear but certainty. The sound of a snap filled the air from the fabric of the patch breaking away from Kaede's face. And then silence.

Kagura's hand fell to her side, her mouth opened to speak but her voice caught in her throat. She felt her stomach drop all the way to her feet at the horrifying sight in front of her. There was no gash, no torn up flesh, or gaping wound. There was nothing but one beautiful crystal blue eye, bright with sight and life. "Shinigami." She whispered, her voice cracking as if she was about to cry.

End of Chapter

Please Review

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your well wishes. I had to seek an extension on my comprehensive examinations, seriously they are a lot of work. I will take them in January but I have plenty time to study for them and do this at the same time since I have finished all my course work. I will never have to sit in another class ever again until I go for the Ph.d. but I think I'll wait for that...a few years at least...I've been in school for over twenty years now and I need a break.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**P.S.** I will obtain a M.A. in Humanities with an emphasis in Ancient and Medieval Literature for those who were curious! Also, I have not replied to many reviews from last chapter, I am behind from studying but I will try to get back to everyone in time.

**Bonus Point:**

In what episode do we find out Inuyasha hates curry?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Homer wrote the Iliad! Congrats to the winners:

Heidi, jessiedancer, LittleMargarita, Whiteknight52, , XxSetsukoxX, Litle C, SweetHunniiBunnii, RavenShadow, couriosity, XxxXAiyden's Mommie XxxX, crowlady, Glon Morski, KyaraMarri, Ivellios, AnimeNerd1, KittyIchigo1, Black Firedragon Drake, Xanna, Suyurilrig, HentaiLemon, Laken, Bonus Point, TheRealInuyasha, 14 inu-kag, Finbastard, sharp 8394

**Notes:**

Yancha – means naughty. It is not a name but a verb.

**Next Chapter:**

Delaware

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 12/15/2012


	65. Delaware

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Delaware**

"When?" Kagura asked Kaede, her voice small as she sat down slowly in the desk chair, Kaede's eye patch still clutched tightly between the fingers of her right hand.

The old woman sighed heavily, reaching her hand up out of instinct to feel for a patch that was not there. Her hand instead came in contact with her own eyebrow and eventually her eyelashes as she blinked naturally against the intrusion. The old woman shifted uncomfortably for a moment as she dropped her hand back to her lap allowing it to join with her other hand in worry. "It's been," She spoke slowly as she opened the crystal blue eye once more. "At least forty years."

"Forty?" Kagura repeated softly as she inhaled deep breath after deep breath. "_Impossible_," She thought to herself in complete amazement. "_A Shinigami would never let-to someone use their eyes for that long-u._" She shook her head back and forth, disbelief clouding all her thoughts. "_The Shinigami wouldn't want the body to grow-a,"_ The thought paused in her head as she instinctively took in Kaede's appearance, "_old."_

"Yes, it was forty years ago this August." Kaede nodded as she bit her lip. "_I did not want this to be known_." She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. "_This could ruin everything_." She opened her eyes slowly knowing that her plan had hinged upon her secret remaining just that, a secret. "_Our best laid plans often go astray, I guess_." She told herself even as a tiny prickle of anger started to intensify in her heart. "_Curse the Shinigami_."

"Ano." Kagura spoke suddenly as she slouched further in the chair across from Kaede, looking positively lost. "Why?" She raised her head, the ruby eyes of Yancha the Shinigami staring at Kaede bluntly. "Why Kaede-sama?" She motioned to the eye, the straps of the eye patch she still held flying outwards with her movements. "With such a high-u price, why?"

Kaede looked at the woman before her, studying the complete shock that was coming off of her in waves. "_The highest price. Shinigami always ask for the highest price_." She told herself, little memories of a time long before surfacing just in the back of her mind. "I was warned of that price, just as I'm sure you were by whoever summoned the Shinigami."

Kagura winced at Kaede's words but the old woman didn't appear to notice.

"But I was young, determined," Kaede took a deep and shaky breath as her eyes focused on the wooden floor staring at it as if it was a gateway to her memories. "And unafraid."

_"I want to find something." A much younger Kaede asked as she sat across from a shrouded figure in a striking white cloak. "I was told you can summon a creature," She leaned forward towards the hooded figure her expression pleading. "That could help me."_

_"It not normal that one ask this of me." The hooded figure spoke, a gentle feminine voice permeating the air. "I heal—," It continued like a wind chime in the night. "I good."_

_"I know—," Kaede looked down at the table. "Please," She begged softly as she clutched the side of the table with youthful hands, hands of a young twenty something. "You are of the highest order, a mambo." She paused as the woman sitting across from her lifted her head, the light from the candles on the table reflecting in her eyes, causing one of them to distinctly shimmer as if she were a cat, or better yet a tiger in the night. "Only a mambo would have the power to help me."_

_"You realize, child," The woman raised her hands beautiful coco skin of the most brilliant texture seeming to glisten in the night. "This creature not forgiving is." She brought her hand to the table, tapping her fingers against the wooden surface slowly. "They always ask highest price." She punctuated each word with a slow deliberate tap of her fingers. _

_"I know," Kaede said again as she took a deep breath. "I was told much on my journey to you."_

_"Yes." The woman nodded and leaned back in the chair. "You come from place of Orleans—," She spoke the word with perfect pronunciation, French being one of her many languages, if not her best next to her native tongue. "Janjak sent you?"_

_"Yes." Kaede spoke honestly as she watched the woman reach for a small box that rested on the table. "Did he send you a letter about me?"_

_The woman fingered the box generally for a moment. "Something like that." She stated a small smile forming on her face before she opened the box and pulled out a pipe already stuffed with what probably wasn't tobacco. "Janjak good man." She spoke as she picked up one of the candles bringing it to the pipe. "If he sent you," She eyed Kaede as she held the candle up to the pipe and took a long drag. "Then I help you."_

_Kaede breathed a long sigh of relief as she watched the woman make an 'o' shape with her mouth blowing out a ring._

_"Once the deal made," The woman stood slowly, the bleached cotton of her plain yet oddly elegant robe twisting with her motions catching Kaede's eye. It seemed implausible, the whiteness of her clothes, Kaede could not recall ever having seen something so pure looking in her life. "There no back—it done when done."_

_"I understand." Kaede spoke firmly as she too stood at the table. "I have prepared for this—I know this is right." She continued as she watched the woman walk across the hut slowly, a candle in her hand illuminating the home for Kaede's human eyes. _

_Countless jugs, bottles of various colored glass, wooden boxes, bowls, even china cups decorated her tables, counters, and window ledges. Canned goods lined her shelves; most in clear jars showing various leaves, roots, and even insects within them; while others were dark perhaps because of their contents and not because of the container itself. The woman stopped once she reached a bucket that rested by the door of her small hut and knelt down before it placing the candle at its side along with the pipe. Slowly she cupped her hands and dipped them in the water before standing with such elegant ease that Kaede suddenly felt wholly inferior to her._

_"You speak," The woman spoke slowly before she brought her hands to her mouth and took one long drink. "As if these eyes for great 'portance."_

_"They are." Kaede told her as she tried to keep any unease out of her voice. _

_The woman dropped her hands to her sides, water dripping down her fingers before falling to the hut's dirt floor creating a pattern of dark specks in the sand. "Tell me," She turned slowly her face illuminated as she did so but not from candle light. "Human—," She whispered as a super natural breeze filled the hut causing the cloak to push and pull about her head before finally falling to her shoulders revealing a beautiful face. Full lips, high cheek bones, dark olive skin tinted with slight red about her cheeks, and one piercing ice blue eye that seemed to look completely through Kaede and into her very soul. "Why do you seek," She whispered her voice dropping a whole octave as she stared at Kaede. "The eyes of a god of death?"_

Kaede opened her eyes slowly the imagine of the mambo's face forever printed in her mind, the imagine of a Shinigami eye. "Why suffer such a curse?" She whispered into the dark room as if the mambo was still right in front of her. "For the same reason we all suffer curses." She chuckled slightly to herself before suddenly looking towards Kagura who watched her with firm surprise. "For the same reason you did Kagura—," She drew the name out pronouncing every syllable slowly. "There was something important that needed to be done." The old woman's eyes glistened with tears. "Something that could be done only with this curse."

Kagura blinked slowly afraid to open her mouth and admit that her reasoning hadn't been that brilliant but instead merely young and stupid. The reasoning of a teenager that thought themselves invincible or perhaps immune to the truth behind the Shinigami's curse. "What did Kaede-sama need to find-o?" She questioned as she brushed off her own reasoning, hoping Kaede would never ask her such a question. "What-to so important that Kaede-sama sold her body to Shinigami?"

The old woman looked away from Kagura for a moment, seeming to appear uncomfortable once more. "Many things." She whispered slowly the bright blue eye closing while the other stayed opened, as if the motion had been a habit. "But most of all the Shikon shards themselves."

"Demo—." Kagura tried to argue her logic. "Kaede-sama's body—yuu give yuur body for that?"

"Kagura," The Shinigami eye opened instantly, narrowing and focusing on Kagura as if it actually had a will of its own. "I am old," Kaede spoke slowly her natural brown eyes seeming to grow weaker, more sad; just as the Shinigami one became brighter and more alive. "I have no children, my only family died fifty years ago leaving me with debts and suffering." She paused both eyes suddenly closing as she tilted her chin down towards her lap, looking every bit her sixty something years of age. "I have nothing left to lose."

Kagura felt her mouth start to fall open in protest but stopped as that cool blue eye suddenly opened. She watched it as it raised and stared at her with such unmasked pain that she dared not speak against it.

"There are things in this world," Kaede continued opening her other eye, both eyes now dropping to her lap to stare at her old wrinkled hands. "That are worth far more than an old spinster's life."

The wind demon inhaled sharply and closed her own powerful eyes. "Kaede-sama all life—." She attempted to say but was instantly cut off by the old woman across from her.

"Do not try to convince me otherwise—," She chuckled to herself, her old shoulders hunching somewhat. "The deed is already done," She blinked several times as if in thought before shaking her head and raising her eyes to look directly at Kagura. The moonlight caught the ice blue of the Shinigami eye making it appear to glow in the night. "The eye's in place; a place its rested over forty years." She smiled, her old lips cracking, chapped. "The curse is in place." She winced at her words a part of her hating herself for having said them.

Kagura lowered her head slowly, resigning herself to believe what Kaede had just said but something the old woman had mentioned drew her attention back to the conversation at hand. Carefully, she studied the old woman, staring at the solitary eye as it blinked and watched her in return. "_One?_" She thought to herself a gnawing feeling growing in her gut. "Why one," She mumbled watching as Kaede's eyes both widened. "Watashi wa—," She shook her head as a feeling of tiredness hit her brain making it hard to speak clearly. "I mean—I have never-u heard of a Shinigami," She looked at Kaede expectantly. "With one eye."

The old woman bit her lip at Kagura's words, the imagine of the mambo from all those years ago instantly leaping to her brain. "My Shinigami," She spoke trying to keep her voice even despite the trembling that had started in her hands. "Lost an eye—," She trailed off for a moment her expression becoming strained. "_Yes, she lost it, she ripped it out of her face and used it for one of her rituals_." She told herself even as the true story settled in her stomach making her feel sick. "So," She began abruptly speaking as if her words should have been obvious. "I could only have one."

"Mo." Kagura drug out the strange sound but didn't look as if she was about to argue. "_Maybe a Shinigami can-no lose an eye_," She told herself even as Kaede's body posture told her that wasn't the complete truth. "_Who am I to know?_" Biting her lip, she considered the other possibility for only a second before fully giving in to everything Kaede had just told her. "I see." She whispered just as an uncomfortable silence began to fill the room washing over both women. The darkness of the night crawled around them just as the moon went behind a cloud. "So," Kagura began slowly as she looked out into the dark night. "Our eyes, Kaede-sama's, my own are for the same-i thing?" She turned and looked at the old woman who smiled seeming pleased about something Kagura could not deduce.

"It would appear so." She agreed with a firm nod, her Shinigami eye seeming to wonder off for a second as if looking outside before it turned back to Kagura.

The wind demon stared at the wondering eye for a moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if a Shinigami eye could wonder like human eyes sometimes did. It seemed plausible but not plausible enough to warrant further debate. "Inuyasha-sama?" She didn't bother to say more than his name knowing Kaede would understand.

The old woman sighed in response before nodding her agreement. "Yes, we both search for him." She said honestly knowing that those words were actual truth finally.

"Kaede-sama wanted to find-u Inuyasha-sama too." Kagura stated as she recalled one of the first conversations she had ever had with the older woman. They had talked of many things, the search for the missing man being the highlight.

"I was not looking for him for the same reason," Kaede groaned slightly as she adjusted her position, having sat so long on the rather soft bed causing her hips to lock up and become painful. "But yes."

"Soka." Kagura whispered softly in Nihongo, her heritage causing her to say 'I see' in a way Kaede shouldn't understand but did, the power of the Shinigami aiding not just her eyes. "—so what-to now," She raised her head to the old woman, watching her carefully. "Kaede-sama?"

The old woman inhaled sharply before standing with no small amount of effort. Seeing the old woman's strain, Kagura immediately jumped to her feet reaching for the older woman to help her. Kaede merely waved the offer off with a flick of her wrist as she finally sat herself on her feet. "There are many things," She spoke calmly turning a small smile towards Kagura. "That need to be done."

"Kaede-sama?"

"I have had the gift of the Shinigami eye a long time Kagura—," Kaede spoke ignoring the girl bluntly as she moved towards the small window by the desk. "A very long time and with that time comes—," She paused in thought before finally speaking one word very clearly. "Expertise." She sighed as she spoke reaching a hand up to rub at her neck slowly. "I can see with this eye things you cannot imagine, in ways you cannot imagine." Kaede's bright blue Shinigami eye sparkled in the light as she turned her head towards Kagura studying the girl openly. The dazzling eye shimmered almost innocently before suddenly snapping closed as Kaede smiled.

"Kaede-sama?" Kagura reached towards the woman intending to brush her hands on Kaede's shoulder but the older woman had already taken a step forward out of Kagura's reach.

"I can see farther than possibility," She continued on as she put her hands behind her back and looked out at the night sky. The Shinigami eye instantly awakened once more studying the stars in the sky as if it had not seen them in many years. "I can see just as the Shinigami do."

Kagura felt her mouth start to open ever so slightly in amazement as she watched that eye take in all the sights before it as if memorizing them. "Yuu mean—?" She tried to speak but her voice died in her throat as the eye turned and glared at her. Instantly, Kagura nearly tripped over her own two feet to get away from the sight, her heart beat racing as Kaede fully turned to look at her apologetically.

"I know where Inuyasha is right now," She spoke, her voice cracking softly. "And it's time we found him."

-break-

The Shikuro bobbed up and down in the rather large port of Delaware, her hull groaning slightly against the surf as the men began the trying process of tying her to the port while in a troubled sea.

"It sure is windy today." Kagome commented absently as she leaned against the railing of the helm's deck next to Sango. "Almost like a storm's coming in." She continued to mumble as her grey eyes focused on the dock carefully watching as the sailors of the Shikuro moved to tie the ship off. One by one they jumped over the side of the giant ship, repelling down ropes that were thrown over the side, before landing harshly on the wooden dock with loud thuds. "I wish I could help." She grumbled to herself with a sigh before glancing towards the oddly quiet Sango. "Why aren't you helping, Sango?"

The older woman jumped slightly as if she had not expected to be asked a direct question. "No reason really." She managed to say even as a lump formed in her throat. "We just have enough men to do the job and I—well—it's nice to take a break sometimes." She finished lamely, a slightly uncomfortable smile on her face that Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"I guess so—," The younger girl agreed and leaned on the railing even heavier as she watched the people of the port with only somewhat interested eyes. "Do you think, if I asked," She tilted her head towards Sango slightly her expression almost pleading. "The Captain would let me learn how to do all of this?" She flicked her hand around her showing off the whole of the crew's movement, from the anchor to Myoga behind them at the helm holding it steady.

"I don't see why not." Sango shrugged slightly even as she licked her lips a bit disgruntled. "_That man would probably let you get away with murder._" She narrowed her eyes as Kagome turned back away from her with a rather soft, suspicious, sigh. "_And that's what worries me_."

"Next time we leave port," Kagome began again oblivious to Sango's worried nature beside her. "I'll ask him, I mean, the worst that can happen is he says no, right?" She laughed lightly, turning towards Sango to see the other girl's response only to find that she wasn't really listening to her at all. "Sango?" She tried but the woman seemed too lost in thought to really hear her. Carefully, she pushed herself away from the railing, extending one of her hands forward to touch Sango's shoulder.

Instantly, Sango jolted away from the contact looking completely caught off guard as she gasped. "Good lord," She huffed out, panting as she brought her hand up to cover her chest. "Don't scare me like that Kagome."

"Sorry." Kagome apologized slowly as she lowered her hand to her side, eyeing Sango with just a little bit of worry. "Are you okay?" She questioned gently as she lowered her head ever so slightly so as to get a better look at Sango's face.

Still breathing a little heavily, Sango gulped and quickly turned herself away from Kagome, looking out across the port. "I could ask you the same thing." She mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?" Kagome inquired, blinking slowly with confusion.

Instantaneously, Sango turned back to Kagome and smiled perfectly convincingly. "I said, I'm fine." She nodded her head briskly as the sun came out from behind a cloud and warmed her face as if it too was trying to be reassuring. "I was just lost in thought."

"Oh," Kagome raised an eyebrow slowly but didn't seem all too concerned. "That happens to everyone I suppose."

"Yes," Sango agreed albeit slowly. "It does." She finished with a sigh of relief since the conversation had quickly ended. "_This is just downright weird_." She thought as she shot Kagome a worried glance, her eyes watching her younger companion, narrowed and focused. "_I haven't seen Kagome this relaxed—,"_ She paused and tilted her head in thought. "_I've never seen Kagome this relaxed._" She amended hastily before inhaling deeply. "_Everything about her—since last week when the Captain basically proposed has been just—so strange_." Slowly, Sango allowed her hands to fall from the railing as she looked closely at Kagome. "_Something about her looks different, her clothes, her hair—something's changed but I can't for the life of me figure out what_."

Suddenly, a great shudder came over the ship and a loud cry from somewhere down below signaled that they had successfully docked in Delaware Bay. Beside Sango Kagome gripped the railing her face splitting into an excited smile. "We're here." She whispered joyfully to herself as the wind picked up all around them blowing her hair into her face. Unhindered by the intrusion, she reached up a hand and pulled the strands away from her eyes. The misty light of the cloudy afternoon caught her every feature, highlighting them, making her almost appear to glow with happiness.

"Kagome." Sango whispered as she took in that happiness, watching it as it almost ignited like a tiny flame put upon a dry wood pile.

"Are you ready to go?" The sound of the voice behind them made both girl's jump instantly and turn as a light laugh entered the air. "Didn't mean to scare you, Damn." Inuyasha continued to laugh as he sent a slight wave in Myoga's direction before turning back to the two girl's with a smile. "Why are girl's so jumpy?"

"Captain—," Sango started to chastise the man but before she could even get a word in, Kagome interrupted, her voice suddenly soft.

"We're going already?" She spoke with every air of dignity she had ever possessed. Her back was suddenly straight as if she was wearing a stay and her chin tilted up as if she was wearing a wide brimmed hat.

Inuyasha smiled at the girl gently in return, his eyes turning to a soft molten color that Sango swore she had never before seen in her life. "_That ain't right_." She thought to herself as she looked between the two watching the matching dovy expressions with growing weariness. "_Not right at all_."

Suddenly as if a spell was broken the Captain cleared his throat and gave Kagome a more customary cocky grin. "Now's as good a time as any, don't you think?" He spoke, for lack of a better word, briskly his voice smooth and calm, confident as it always was and with just an undertone of haughtiness. For a moment it seemed as if everything was normal but then, much to Sango's amazement, he bowed his head ever so slightly towards the young girl.

"_That really isn't right_." Sango thought immediately as she took in the subtle sign that every lady and gentleman knew. A subtle nod in the direction of a blushing girl. "_I know they're courting but this—so soon?_" She felt sweat begin to build on her palms. "_These two were practically blushing brides until a week ago—what if, what if the Captain—." _He eyes widened as the idea took place in her brain. "_I gotta talk to Miroku."_

"I believe it is." Kagome returned the bow ever so slightly, maintaining an air of superiority that Sango thought Kagome would not have known how to use. In fact, the only indication that the awkward girl still remained was in the slight redness that brushed her cheeks and the almost overly giddy smile that graced her lips.

"Miroku," Inuyasha called down suddenly towards his son. Miroku was standing on the quarterdeck a small table already posed in front of him laden with charts. "_Looks like he's gonna finish counting everything we got from the navy ship._" The Captain thought absently as he turned his attention away from the two women and to his son. "_Good thing too—the more accurate we are the less likely we are to be swindled if the buyer falsifies his own count_."

"Yes, Captain?" Miroku yelled upwards as he placed the parchment he would be working with under a large weight so it wouldn't blow away.

"Miss Dresmont and I are gonna go." He spoke calmly only using Kagome's proper name for the sake of the men around them. "I'll negotiate everything now and you can deliver with the men later, right?"

"Yes, sir." Miroku nodded from his place down below, although his expression was as tight as Sango's.

"Good." Inuyasha nodded and turned towards Kagome, motioning with one clawed hand for her to follow. "Let's go."

"Okay." Kagome agreed with a slight nod and quickly made her way across the helm's deck, passing the Captain with as much grace as she could muster.

As soon as she hit the stairs, the man shook his head appearing amused before turning to look at Sango just in time to receive a rather dark glare. "_That's strange_." He thought to himself as Sango barely managed to control the glare so that the men wouldn't see. "_What'd I do?_" He wondered as Sango drew her lips into a thin line, a line that suggested she was attempting to keep her tongue in check. "Um—," He grunted as the darkness of her eyes started to intensify. "We'll be back then."

"Be safe." Sango grunted around gritted teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to discretely glare.

"Will do." Inuyasha said hastily before glancing over at Myoga who simply gave him an amused smile. "You know something don't you." Inuyasha mouthed slowly but the old man merely shrugged before tying down the helm with quick hands.

"Sayonara." The old man said with a slight bow. "Cap-a-tain."

"Sayonara." Inuyasha replied without thought as he gave the old man a glare of his own before turning on his heel and starting after Kagome. "_I totally missed something_." He mused as he jumped down the stairs easily, waving to Miroku absently as he caught up with Kagome who was waiting by the gang plank. "Ready?" He asked her with a barely recognizable smile on his face knowing it wouldn't be safe to truly smile at her until they were off the ship.

"Yes, Captain." Kagome replied with a little nod, keeping up the pretense, to the best of her abilities, as well.

Behind them, Miroku pursed his lips as he watched the Captain offer his hand to Kagome, helping her down the gang plank while trying to appear nonchalant. "You're a bad faker." He grumbled to himself as he just barely noticed the delicate way Kagome took the accepted hand. Sighing heavily, he fell into the chair he had set up for himself and turned his eyes towards the ship, double checking to make sure the men were not watching their Captain with too much curiosity. Other than an amused looking Totosai, it seemed that none of the men were all too concerned however. "_Like they would care—their Captain marked her, he can do what he wants with her_." Miroku huffed and swung his legs around to rest on the desk as he leaned his head back to look towards the stairs of the helm's deck.

Descending slowly, Sango caught his blank expression with a still ticked off one of her own. "Miroku?" She called just as her feet came off the last stair and landed on the quarterdeck.

"Hm?" He grunted as he watched his wife cross the deck, arms still crossed over her chest.

"What's going on with them?" She asked as she tilted her chin towards the two figures that had just hit the dock and were now starting off into the crowd. "It's all so—what happened?"

"All I know is what I already told you." Miroku huffed and drug his feet off the table. Irritated he bit his lip and growled ever so slightly before laying his forehead on the desk. "They're courting—," He spoke quietly so the men around them wouldn't here; it wasn't any of their business after all. "That's all I know."

"He didn't give you any details?" Sango furrowed her brow in absolute surprise as she came to stand beside her husband one of her hands absently reaching to touch the small rat tail that rested at the back of his neck.

Miroku closed his eyes at the touch, enjoying the feeling of her fingers against the base of his scalp. "No." He mumbled, the sound of his voice muffled because of the way he was hunched forward. "And he said he would too." He grunted and finally raised his head looking out over the ship absently as Sango continued to play with his hair. "But I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him, he's been—," Miroku paused for only a second in thought. "Distracted—for lack of a better word," He sighed as he brought one hand up to rub his face. "I mean, he doesn't even sleep lately—he's always out on deck so the men are around so I can't ask him anything. At least when I'm awake that is." He huffed sounding just a little bit like a horse as he did so. "I'm sure if I got up at four in the morning he'd be free."

"I noticed that too." Sango tapped her chin with one finger in thought. "Honestly I'm a little worried," The girl bit her lip as she spoke. "Don't get me wrong, I think they'd be a good match but she's just." Sango sighed, dropping her hand away from her husband's hair. "She's so young and innocent and—what if he does something she's not ready for?" The woman spoke quickly, the words rushing out quietly so as not to be overheard.

Beside her, Miroku pushed himself away from the table, turning and draping his arm over the side of the chair so he could look at her better. "What are you suggesting?"

Sango flinched as the protective look crossed Miroku's face. "Miroku I'm just saying—," She paused taking a deep breath as she prepared to defend her words. "He's experienced and she's—she's just a little girl whose never even been given flowers."

Miroku winced at Sango's words wanting to retaliate but knowing there was some truth behind them. "_Otou-san isn't a virgin that's for sure but he wouldn't—not this soon_." He told himself even as his heartbeat slightly picked up in his chest with worry. "_Kagome's not that kind of girl—he knows that, he knows she's the kind of girl that deserves to be wooed and given flowers and presents," _A tiny prickle of doubt filled his chest._ "He knows that, right?_"

Beside him Sango looked down at Miroku apologetically. "I'm sorry, you know I love him just like you do," She spoke firmly as she looked down at her husband. "But, he is what he is and—I don't know." The woman grunted in frustration bringing a hand up to pull the hat off her head for a second, revealing a mass of hair tied in a large bun. "Part of me knows he wouldn't do something like that—I mean—he might be a pirate," She inhaled sharply for just a second before continuing, speaking as if to herself. "But he's a good man. I of all people know that but Kagome—there's no one here to protect her from getting hurt." Her voice cut off for just a second before she spoke again. "Except you and me."

"Sango." Miroku said her name gently with pure affection touching his tongue. "Believe me I will protect Kagome even from my own father." He nodded sharply so as to reassure his wife further. "I mean I've yelled at him about her more than once right?"

Sango smiled at his words and actually laughed as she recalled the many conversations they'd had about the two getting into fights over girls. Most people would think two pirates would fight over which one got to fuck the girl but in this case it was always over who would protect them, even from each other.

"And I agree with you," Miroku continued not waiting for her to speak. "He's a good man." He gave her a deliberate smile. "Right?"

Sango fingered her hat gingerly before placing it back on her head. "Right." She agreed even as she inhaled deeply as if calming her own nerves. "He's a good man and he knows what he's getting into." She reassured herself and Miroku both. "He's well educated, he should know that proper courtship's last a year at least—not a week."

"That's true, very true!" Miroku brought one hand up to cover his mouth in thought. "And he did ask to court her, that is it was a serious proposition, not a joke or anything." He shook his head quickly continuing to babble instead of waiting for an answer. "And if he's serious that means he's not about to fuck it up by doing something a girl like her wouldn't be ready for."

"Yeah." Sango agreed slowly but her voice sounded unconvinced as she turned and sat upon the table, pulling herself up into a comfortable position. "He's a good man, a gentleman." She whispered under her breath even as an uneasy feeling formed in her stomach. "_It's always girls like Kagome,_" She thought to herself as old memories started to creep into her mind. "_Innocent girls who know nothing of love and sex who get taken advantage of though._" She closed her eyes tightly as she fended off her own biases. "He's a good man." She spoke firmly. "A very good and gentle man."

Miroku smiled at his wife as he watched the look of pain cross her face, already knowing what dilemma was building inside of her. "Sango?" He whispered softly as he reached out and took hold of one of her hands that rested just on top of her thigh. The girl winced only slightly at the contact before giving Miroku a gentle smile.

"I'm fine." She told him honestly as she squeezed his hand. "Just fine."

"Mr. Miroku!"

Both Sango and Miroku jumped at least ten feet in the air as the small voice of Shippo entered their ears. Clutching her hand to her chest Sango inhaled deeply at least three times before she managed to look down at the small red headed boy who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere at her feet. "Shippo." She tried to smile but the look came across as more pained than anything. "What do you need sweet boy?"

"Where's Kagome?" The boy asked even as he looked around at the deck his tail twitching behind him anxiously.

"She and the Captain just left Shippo," Miroku told the boy as he turned around in the chair and looked down at him with a gentle smile. "They're looking for buyers."

"They left?" The little boy frowned and fought back what sounded suspiciously like a sniffle. "She said I was gonna go with 'er and the Captain ta see ta port but—," His little tail drooped as he spoke, along with his shoulders and pointed ears. "They're already gone ain't they?"

"Oh," Sango smiled sweetly at the child and bent down to pick him up. Shippo didn't fight the show of affection in the least and instead snuggled into Sango's warm body. "Don't worry Shippo," She whispered against his red hair speaking as soothingly as she could. "I'm sure Kagome and the Captain will be back soon and they'll take you to the port."

The little boy snuggled deeper into Sango's warmth causing a soft smile to form on Miroku's face. "_She'd be a good mother_." He thought absently before shaking the thought completely from his head. "_A good mother she might make_," He told himself sternly as he turned away from the sight and towards the table. "_But babies do not belong upon the sea_."

"Miroku—." Sango spoke suddenly, her voice sounding completely shocked.

Turning quickly Miroku looked at her face, watching as surprise washed over all of her features as she looked down at the child in her arms. "Sango?" He called her name a little bit concerned as he watched the color drain from her face before suddenly returning.

"Shippo." She said, whipping her head around to look at Miroku as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about him?" Miroku pressed just the tiniest bit concerned as he watched a slow smile spread across her face.

"Don't you get it?" She pulled the boy away from her, holding him out towards Miroku.

"Hey!" Shippo whined as he was taken from his warm resting place.

"He sleeps with Kagome." Sango continued undeterred by the now squirming boy.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Your point?"

Leaning closer to her husband so as not to be overheard, Sango drew the small boy close to her chest and whispered. "He sleeps with Kagome—and Kagome would never do something like that with a child around."

Miroku narrowed his eyes before his face lit up with realization and relief all at the same time. "Thank god." The first mate whispered in relief before falling backwards into the chair covering his face with his hands. "Good god I married a smart one."

"And don't you forget it." Sango joked as she too felt a great weight lifted off of her shoulders.

Cradled against her chest Shippo frowned darkly, his tiny face scrunching up as he tried to turn to look at the woman holding him. "What are we talkin' 'bout?" He asked but was completely ignored.

"I was so worried." Miroku shook his head slowly from side to side, trying to pop kinks from his neck. "It's just way too soon for a girl like Kagome."

"Too soon for what?" Shippo chimed in but was once again ignored.

"Could you imagine—," Sango inhaled sharply as she thought about Kagome, thought about her timid nature, and the world she had grown up in. "A girl like Kagome who grew up in propriety—a place that doesn't talk about such things," She whispered slowly, "And when they did make them sound so awful." She held Shippo a little tighter to herself. "I mean it was hard enough for me."

Narrowing his eyes and crossing his little arms Shippo growled. "What was 'ard?"

"It took you over a year." Miroku replied to Sango watching his wife with gentle eyes. "Hell it took six months before you would even talk to me. And that's where they are now."

"What—," Shippo tilted his head to the side completely confused. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" He tried to ask but was once again ignored much to his own fury.

"It was worth the wait." Sango laughed slightly as she absently began to run her hand across Shippo's blazing hair only to be interrupted by his blazing temper.

"Listen to me, damn it!" He yelled causing both Miroku and Sango to finally snap their attention to him and not to each other.

"Shippo—!" Sango started to chastise the child for cussing but was stopped by Miroku's hand waving nonchalantly as if the boy's words hadn't been a big deal.

"What Shippo?" Miroku asked calmly although the vein in the top of his head was starting to bulge.

The child instantly realized his mistake and calmed as he watched the vein throb in the much older man's head. "Um—," He pushed himself closer to Sango out of instinct, the demon in him realizing that he was less likely to be killed by the female than the male. "I just want'd to know what we're talkin' 'bout?"

Both Sango and Miroku froze before slowly turning their heads to look at one another. "Cussing's one thing." Miroku said slowly.

"Yeah." Sango agreed and looked down at the little boy in her arms with his tiny arms crossed. "We'll tell you when you're older." She said bluntly to the boy.

Shippo narrowed his eyes and frowned darkly before pushing himself away from Sango and landing on the deck with light feet. "I getti now." He said, sighing loudly as he crossed his arms, shaking his head back and forth slowly as if disapproving of the adults actions. "You 'hink I don't know." He said, his voice almost sad with disappointment. "I grew up with 'irates—I know when we're talkin' 'bout that."

"About what?" Sango asked feeling a bit confused as she watched Shippo start to walk away.

"You know what." He called over his shoulder, stopping for only a moment to glance at Sango out of the corner of his eye. "I know you know—it's why you always smell 'ike Miroku."

Immediately Miroku started to laugh as Sango tried desperately not to swallow her own tongue. "Shippo!" She yelled loudly as Miroku's laughter continued in the background.

The small kit's tail immediately puffed realizing he had pushed the envelope too far and he darted towards the stairs before Sango could even think to grab for him.

"That little—." She growled even as her face turned slightly red out of embarrassment. It was one thing when the Captain made a comment or one of the men, but it was an entirely different thing when a little boy did. Especially when the child made it bluntly known that he could smell what she had been doing with her husband on her. "_That's almost disturbing_." She thought to herself as her anger began to fade making way for humiliation.

Beside her Miroku grabbed the edge of the desk as he started to wheeze in an attempt to catch his breath. "I should have known." He barely managed to say between ongoing fits of laughter, which were only interrupted by panting breath. "I grew up in London and I knew when I was seven—so him on a pirate ship—yeah."

"You were children!" Sango protested as she turned to look at Miroku who was supporting his whole weight with the desk now. "I didn't know till I was fourteen." She continued her protest as the men who were bringing the merchandize acquired from the navy ship from down below to the quarterdeck paused in their work to watch her perplexed. "But you—," She waved a hand at Miroku. "And him—," She threw her hand in the direction of the stairs Shippo had disappeared up. "Not even out of single digits?"

Miroku's laughter died instantly at Sango's words as he blinked once then twice before a crocked amused smile completely filled his face. "You lived a sheltered life." He said more to himself than to her. "You really did." He grinned to himself softly, the crew around them finally realizing that their quartermaster was merely playing with his woman and thus going back about their business.

"Miroku." Sango barked his name and glared mistaking his affectionate smile for him mocking her innocent upbringing.

"Sorry." He apologized instantly and brought his hand away from the desk to rub at the back of his head. "Just think about it Sango—you were raised in a manner house, we were, well—," He licked his lips slowly. "Raised by the streets and the streets—," He paused trying to think of a kind way to phrase what he was thinking. Carefully, he tilted his head to the side the chaotic nature of Delaware's port catching his eye. "Just look." He told her with a wave of his hand as he turned his full attention to the port. "I saw this every day and worse if I stayed in the alleys."

Sango blinked once then twice as she too turned and looked out across the port. The chaos of people moving about selling wares, selling bodies in relative secret was all there and in the middle of them, almost disguised by the motion of adults there were children. Children of all ages: some stealing food, other's actually with their parents (poppers and rich alike), and even more so children covered in dirt, in soot, in things far worse. "Children shouldn't know these things." She protested weakly as her eyes scanned each child, her mind imagining stories for each dirty face she saw.

"No they shouldn't." Miroku agreed easily as he stood from the table and took Sango's hand pulling her towards the edge of the Shikuro gently. " I knew all these things," He continued as he lead her across the deck. "And that stole part of my childhood—a part you had." The edge in his voice started to leave as he reached a hand out for the railing of the Shikuro. Gently he touched the wood, running just the very tips of his fingers against it. "But then I came here—," He turned away from the wood, his large black eyes looking up towards the sails watching them even though they were currently rolled and stored so they wouldn't be damaged by the wind filling them when they had nowhere to go. "Shikuro." He whispered as he inhaled the sea breeze a moment of peace crossing his face that Sango loved to watch. "And this—," He turned his eyes away from the sails finally, looking at Sango with all the love in his heart he had for this ship, his father that brought him here, and for her. "This childhood was amazing."

Sango grinned as she reached for him, looping her arm through his own. "I bet it was." She whispered as she pulled herself close to him and gently pressed her lips to his own.

-break-

Kagome smiled softly to herself as she walked down the small side street in Delaware. Beside her, ears perched on his head and eyes intensely focused on what laid ahead of him, Inuyasha walked with the same (albeit smaller) smile on his own face. "_He's smiling that smile_." Kagome thought and resisted the urge to giggle to herself with delight only to stop instantly when his ears twitched on his head and he turned to look at her raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He grunted but the minute traces of that tiny smile never left his face as he spoke.

"Nothing." She replied and clasped her hands in front of herself only slightly awkwardly. "_I always forget how well he can hear._"

Inuyasha snickered as he watched that sweet embarrassment encompass her. "_I don't think I've ever made a woman act like she does around me._" He told himself, a minuscule loop sided grin forming on his face meant only for himself. "_It's nice._" He mused the demon inside of him also smirking with pleasure, enjoying the sheer innocence of Kagome. "_That'll change though_." The half demon smirked plainly a primitive emotion building in his gut. "_All in good time, that innocence will change._" He chuckled ever so slightly under his breath before shaking his head sharply in order to regain control. "Calm down you idiot." He grunted under his breath turning his eyes away from the now blushing girl to the front once again. "_The key word in that sentence was time and now is not the time._" He chastised his inner demon briefly as he turned his attention to the alley instead of his companion.

Carefully, the Captain surveyed the back street his eyes lighting over every nook and cranny slowly looking for anything that should be taken as a sign of danger. Luckily, there was really nothing to see. There was a stray human of no more than ten sitting on a stoop with a stick he was using to draw in the dirt on the road and on another stoop their was an old owl demon shaking out a rug. There were barrels and some other things Inuyasha didn't care to even mentally identify but neither human nor owl was of any danger to either he or Kagome; and beside that neither of them were paying the two 'men' any attention to begin with.

"_Everything looks good_." Inuyasha twitched his ears this way and that, unconsciously identifying every sound that might be a threat. "_Who am I kidding," _He snorted silently._ "We're in Delaware, the only dangerous thing here is the revolutionaries and they only hate you if you're with the king_." He rolled his eyes. "_Like that's gonna happen_." He narrowed his eyes at the very thought before promptly snorting once again. Satisfied that they were both safe in their current position, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the girl beside him. "Kagome." He spoke her name softly not actually wanting to catch her attention but speaking just loud enough that he accidently did.

She stopped instantly at the sound of her name and turned to look at him. Her grey eyes sparkled in the dark alleyway as just a bit of light managed to hit them. "Yes?" She tried to hold back her smile and desperately tried to contain the blush already mounting her cheeks but it was a lost cause if there ever was one.

Inuyasha offered her a small grin in return and reached forward allowing one of his hands to brush ever so slightly against her cheek. "_She looks so happy_." He thought to himself as he ran his fingers against the slight twinge of red. "I'm glad," He spoke softly, so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "You're happy."

Kagome finally allowed a small smile to grace her lips openly and turned away from the soft caress to look down the alleyway. Feeling somewhat vulnerable, she searched for just a second, her eyes darting back and forth looking for anyone who might see the exchange. She saw the old owl demon right as he went inside and her eyes landed on the small boy right as he found a coin on the ground and jumped for joy. It was the perfect spot. This little back alleyway was perfect. "I am happy." She still spoke softly, although she couldn't really find reason too, she felt almost compelled to for some reason. "Are you," She ventured to ask turning to look back into his face delighting in the gentleness she found there in his eyes. "Happy?"

"Happy?" He repeated her word and tilted his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "What do you think?" He asked as he finally dropped his hand from her cheek and instead looked at her intensely, golden eyes focused solely and completely on her.

She blinked slowly and shock her head to clear it as the honey of his eyes lost her for a moment. "_Those eyes are dangerous_." She told herself before taking one deep calming breath, a newly found confidence beginning to show as the blush on her cheeks started to fad. "Yes." She spoke with soft poise that she truthfully never had known she had.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply at her words before closing his eyes and extending his hand as a man would to a proper lady. "Would you care to be escorted, my dear?" He asked with a thick British accent that made her laugh instead of blush.

Kagome laughed at his gesture and motioned down to her clothes with an improperly ungloved hand. "People might stare." She whispered as if the whole incident was as completely scandalous as it really was.

A delicious smile immediately curved on Inuyasha's mouth and without preamble he reached out and grabbed her in the most indecent way he could muster. Throwing an arm around her waist, instead of looping it with his own, he pulled her close to his side.

Kagome practically squeaked from the contact her whole face heating up instantly, "_His hands._" She managed to think as the warmth of his hand on her hip seemed to travel underneath her clothes, as if he was actually touching bare skin. "Inuyasha." She scolded as she looked around for the old demon and the young boy, neither was in sight now but that didn't mean a girl of her station was immediately comfortable with such an intimate contact. Placing her hands on his own she attempted to push him away just enough so she felt more comfortable but he simply growled in reply, the vibration running through her and causing her to shudder. "Inuyasha." She said again, this time in a hushed whisper, as her body started to heat up in a far different way than simply embarrassment. "_Please don't faint_." She begged herself as her head began to feel light.

Inuyasha inhaled her scent, turning his head and burying his nose in her hair before another soft rumble filled his chest. "Come on Kagome," He whispered against her skin, his warm breath touching her ear as he took in the spicy heady scent that rested behind her ear. "Shit," He growled low in his throat, that spicy smell awakening instincts within him that he tried damn near every day to keep in check. "I can tell you like it." He inhaled deeper, burying his nose farther into the hair behind her ear. "I can smell it."

Instantly, Kagome's face turned a brand new shade of red, her whole body quaking for a second as she tried to form any coherent thought at all. "_He can—I should have known—he can smell—that's just not fair_." Consumed by a strange combination of heating skin and heavy embarrassment, Kagome's face contorted into something between a grimace, a moan, and deep laughter. "Dear lord," She tried to form a sentence but found herself unable to as a strange tingling feeling began to form in her stomach. "We're on the street." She protested as she attempted to shove herself away from him, needing the space to breath more than anything.

Inuyasha laughed softly, allowing her to push herself away from him expectantly. "_It's only been a week_." He thought to himself as he watched the flustered expression overrun her face. "_One week and—_."

Beside him Kagome finally managed to control herself at least somewhat, her face still red but the strange laughter contained. Feeling braver, she tilted her chin upwards towards him, her expression shy as she offered him her arm in the most proper of ways. "I wouldn't mind a proper," She spoke her voice slightly cracking but her posture perfectly calm. "Escort."

"_I'm happy—I'm really happy_." The thought ran through him, an unstoppable force that consumed him. "Of course," He told her as he took her arm, wrapping his own around it and resting one hand on top of her hand, their bare skin almost sparking upon contact. "I always do enjoy escorting ladies."

"Not too many ladies I hope." Kagome fired back almost instantly a little, only somewhat awkward, smirk on her face that made him laugh.

"I try not to." He told her with a small grin as he started walking again, gently directing her down the alleyway and towards a busy street. "We should be getting close to the main street," He informed as they approached the end of the alley his eyes scanning once more for any hidden dangers. "It might take a bit to find someone to buy what we have."

"You mean the guns and such?" Kagome questioned as she too looked around at the quickly approaching busy street.

"Yes," He nodded briskly as they finally entered the street, his grip on her arm tightening out of instinct as he fell into step with the heavy foot traffic of what appeared to be one of the main roads through town. "We just need to ask around for the rebel leader," He spoke absently as he began to direct them across the street wanting to walk with the flow of traffic on the other side. "Or someone who might just like a ton of guns, there are people like that." He stopped abruptly nearly causing Kagome to trip over her own two feet as a man directing a horse passed right in front of them. "I really don't care who we sell it too, as long as we get a good price."

Kagome nodded as if she was listening but her attention really wasn't on the conversation anymore. All around them people were turning their heads, gazing at the couple oddly. "_Do they know?_" She thought to herself as she unconsciously leaned a little closer to her escort but that only caused the hushed whisperers to whisper more. "_They can't know, can they?"_ She panicked slightly her face going red before she turned her head towards Inuyasha. "People are starring." She told him in a low and alarmed murmur.

Looking down at her nonchalantly the demon shrugged having already come to terms with the fact people would be starring. "Let them stare." He told her bluntly just as he laid eyes upon an old sign with a gun on it. "_A gun smith—that's the person to ask, maybe even sell some of the stuff too_."

Beside him Kagome continued to watch the small groups that seemed to be forming along the street, mainly composed of gossiping women talking behind gloved hands. "_Look at them_." She told herself as her skin paled. "_They know_." She gulped as she watched the women's eyes dart between the Captain and herself before returning back to their little gossip circles. "This is completely inappropriate." She spoke mainly to herself but Inuyasha's ears picked up her words none the less.

"Why?" He muttered as he continued down the street ignoring every man who was looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "Because you're dressed as a man?" He inferred distractedly, only waving one hand towards her current state of dress to reinforce his point.

"No." Kagome hastily replied as she brought one hand up seemingly to cover her face.

Finally turning to look at Kagome, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And I reiterate," He pressed as he watched the disgruntled girl try to hide her face. "Why?"

"Because," Kagome spoke rapidly as they passed right by the gun smith's shop too distracted to actually notice they had missed it. "We've only been courting a week and that's—."

"What?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, dragging Kagome's words and her feet to a deliberate stop. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome blushed as the gaggle of girl's across the street giggled loud enough for her to hear. Ducking her head slightly, she looked at her courter as if he simply should have known what she was talking about. "We're supposed to court at least a month before this, I mean covering a full year—."

"Wait a second—," He interrupted her looking around the street as more people started to watch them. "_Damn it, I don't want to attract too much attention_." He grumbled internally. "_Having them stare as we walk calmly is one thing; having them stare while she has a meltdown is another_." He grunted to himself as his eyes darted towards another alleyway just off to their right. "Come on." He mumbled and pulled her after him as the girl's across the street began to make small scandalized noises. He rolled his eyes at the sound just as they ducked into the alleyway, his grip on her arm as firm as it was gentle.

"What are we doing?" Kagome protested as Inuyasha pulled her further down the alleyway until they rounded a corner completely out of the street's view.

"There." Inuyasha sighed in relief as he released her arm before deliberately turning her to face him in the somewhat darker, quieter alley. "Now—what were you saying?"

"About what?" Kagome asked completely confused from the past three minutes.

"A year—," Inuyasha waved his hand as if that would reiterate his point. "What about a year?"

"We court," Kagome told him honestly, finally catching onto what he was saying. "For one year before—," She stopped, her eyes going wide as she realized the demon implication of what she was about to say. "Well—um—," She tried again but found herself unable to actually form the sentence. "That is," She opened her mouth one more time, a large 'o' shape forming where words should be. "It's the proper thing—," She finally settled on, speaking quickly for fear that when she stopped she wouldn't be able to start again. "It's the proper thing to court for a year."

"Okay—," Inuyasha spoke slowly no part of himself actually liking where this conversation was headed. "And this applies to me?"

Kagome's head snapped up at his words, her expression actually one of surprise. "Yes," She nodded once slowly, watching him for any contradiction to her words. "You're proper."

"Since when?" Inuyasha fired back quickly starting to feel a bit frustrated.

"You're a gentlemen." Kagome shot back instantly waving her hands towards him as if that would make it true.

"Have we met?" The dog demon threw back as he pointed from her to himself, laughter building behind his every word.

"Yes, many times." Kagome held back the urge to snort as she struggled for the right words to further her argument. "And each time you've proven you're a gentleman."

All semblance of laughter died on Inuyasha's tongue at her words. Carefully, he straightened his back giving her a critical look before he spoke. "I'm a pirate." He told her bluntly, every part of his body language telling her that he meant his words.

"I know." Kagome nodded reassuringly not daring to actually look at him as she spoke. "You are a pirate, a pirate who," She took a slow step towards him, her hand reaching out as if to touch him only to stall midair and instead close into a slight fist before falling. "Also happens to be a gentlemen."

"Kagome—."

"You know it's true." Kagome interrupted before he could say a word in his defense. "I've seen it many times," She raised her head finally and looked at him her grey eyes meeting his own with inarguable truth hidden in them. "You can't deny that you've been a gentleman with me."

He opened his mouth to try to protest further but the sight of her determined face stopped him. "Only sometimes." He mumbled and looked away from her to one of large, luckily, empty barrels that happened to rest in this particular alley. "Damn it." He groused knowing that he really couldn't argue with her even if he tried. "I didn't agree to this." He grumbled weakly out of principle even as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Kagome smiled brightly as she realized she had won. "Too bad." She told him with a smirk in her voice.

"So a year—," He exhaled slowly, turning his head to look at her completely pathetic. "A whole year?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded sharply, a old sense of propriety filling her that had been gone for quite some time. Perhaps though, this sense of propriety was more out of fear than necessarily a sense of duty. "You'll court me a year, it's the proper thing to do."

Inuyasha felt a glimmer of hope flicker into his heart as her word's meaning fully reached his senses. "Kagome—," He turned and looked at her slowly, taking all of her in from head to toe before a slight smile formed on his face. "It's also proper to keep your hair long," He reached and gently tugged on a curl causing her to flinch. "And dress like a woman." He moved the hand down to tug on the collar of her jacket a little smirk dancing across his features as he discovered his loophole.

Kagome practically swallowed her tongue as she studied the positively devious look that had formed on his face. "_Oh—he's got me there_." Her heartbeat instantly accelerated in her chest, sparked by things unknown, causing panic to well up in her. "Um—I—well—that is—." She brought her hands together in front of herself, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

Inuyasha frowned as her scent reached his nose: the smell of Irish lily's compromised by blatant apprehension. "_She's afraid_." He realized as he watched her stutter and move back and forth from foot to foot uncomfortably. "_She doesn't want the courtship to end?_" He narrowed his eyes as he tried to piece together what that could possibly mean. "_Courtship's have to end—they can't go on forever that defeats the purpose—so why wouldn't she want it to—."_ His eyes widened suddenly as the reason seemed to knock the wind out of him. "_Oh—I could punch myself_." He shook his head feeling positively stupid as he watched the young girl look down at the ground every bit as innocent as she could be. "Kagome."

"Yes." She squeaked and jumped slightly the prolonged silence braking catching her off guard.

"How 'bout—," He started slowly reaching a hand out to touch a loose curl that was dancing around her temple. "We court as long as we want to?"

Kagome blinked in surprise at his words, snapping her head upwards to look at him in surprise. "As long as we want?" She repeated as he twirled the piece of her hair he was holding round his claw.

"Yeah." He told her with a shrug as he disentangled himself from her hair, watching as it bounced against her crown. He smiled as the wind picked up sending all the small curls around her head into a spiral of black, brown, and faint red. "Kagome, in the demon world courtships last a year," He told her looking at her confused expression with a gentle smile. "It's proper and customary but neither of us is exactly—," He tilted his head back in thought. "How to put it—what society expects—," He settled on as he turned his eyes back on her. "I'm well—you know what I am and you—," He paused as he looked at her as if trying to determine what he should say. "You're—you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow confused by his choice of words. "Me?"

"Yes," He smiled stupidly as he realized how ridiculous he must have just sounded. "I mean, you're completely your own person, you're not improper or proper you're just," He threw his hands in the air and growled. "You're you. That's the only way I know how to say it." He huffed and brought one of his hands to his head, lodging his fingers in his hair. "And people like you and I, we don't have to be what society wants right?" He yanked his hand away from his hair to look at her almost seeming to expect an answer but not waiting to hear one. "We can just be whatever—do whatever works for us." He sighed as if realizing how ridiculous he still sounded.

Kagome blinked slowly as everything he had just said started to sink in. "What works for us?"

"Yeah," He nodded feeling slightly encouraged that she hadn't simply laughed. "This is about you and me, not the world, society, or propriety " He reached for her then, placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's about us mat—um," He hesitated when he saw her begin to tense. "Doing whatever," He gulped waiting to see if his choice of words would be appropriate. When she didn't hit him right away he decided it was safe to continue. "When we're ready for it," He dropped his voice low hoping that his words wouldn't embarrass the innocent inside her to the point that she would rethink everything all together. "And whether that's years, months, weeks—who cares, as long as we're happy," He brought his other hand up slowly to her other shoulder, reassured by the fact that she hadn't hit him yet. "Both of us."

Kagome wasn't really sure how to respond to what he had just said. "_He doesn't mind going at my pace,_" She raised her head to look at him. His hands were still on her shoulders and his face was positioned right in front of her own because of that. She could see the hopefulness in the set of his chin and the anticipation in the way his eyes seemed to burn as he waited. "_Just from hearing that—I don't feel as scared_." She felt the strings inside her stomach tighten, a gnawing feeling she was beginning to associate with some unknown delight, growing. "I like that idea."

The dog Captain tilted his head back and sighed in delight. "_Thank god_," He thought to himself as he pulled her forward towards him encompassing her in a hug that she didn't resist. "_If I had to wait a full year I'd kill myself._" He shook his head ever so slightly and rested his chin on top of her black curls. "_But I guess—Kagome is worth the wait; however long that wait may be, just not too long_." He smiled and inhaled her scent, enjoying in the spiciness that had returned to it since the hug began. "I like it too." He told her honestly as he tightened his grip around her. "I mean, it's my idea after all."

Kagome laughed slightly as she lost herself in his warmth, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her in this secluded area. She couldn't stay comfortable for long however, as one thought still danced around her head, plaguing her. Carefully, she pushed herself away from him just enough to see his face but not so much as to completely disentangle her from him just yet. "—um—," She started to speak not quite sure how to phrase her question. "At the end of the month or the year or however long," She gulped as he looked down at her expectantly, his eyes showing that he already knew exactly what she was talking about. "_Of course he would_." She groused before continuing. "What, you know—happens?"

"_I'm surprised she actually said it_." Inuyasha mused silently before replying. "Whatever you want to happen."

"Really?" Kagome's words came across as far more surprised than she should have been.

"I'm a gentleman Kagome, you said so yourself." He reminded even as his face twisted into an amused smile. "And a gentleman only hopes for the best outcome."

Kagome narrowed one eye at his words. "And what's the best outcome?" She pressed, a large part of her truly wanting to know what he thought the end of their courtship was going to be. "_Marriage, a mateship, something permanent maybe_?" The words floated in her head uninvited and she practically had to scream internally to make it go away. "_He might be a gentleman, his own son might be—married—but he is a demon and a pirate at that, and they aren't the marrying type_."

Carefully, Inuyasha disentangled himself from the girl, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes as if in great thought. "I," He began slowly opening just one eye to look at her. "Am not gonna tell you."

"What!" Kagome practically growled as he smirked in amusement.

"That would take all the fun out of it." He remarked while watching her openly pout like a child.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." She sulked and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"What a shame—." Inuyasha grinned to himself before reaching for her and uncrossing her arms deliberately. "Come along my lady." He told her with the same sappy British accent he had used before.

Unable to keep a straight face Kagome laughed slightly her mind easily clearing, unable to stay mad at such a charming boy. "Why thank you good sir." She chimed in as they headed back down the alleyway from where they had originally come.

"You know they're starring because of the way you're dressed, right?" Inuyasha questioned as they entered the street again, the group of girl's nowhere to be found but plenty of people still staring once they saw the two 'men' walking together.

"Oh," Kagome hummed slightly in response an almost doopy innocence taking over her face as she brought her free hand to rest on her chin. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah." Inuyasha chuckled slightly as he watched the small groups begin to form again. "I do kind of feel like I'm escorting a guy, no offense." He turned and looked down at her expecting her to flinch and retaliate but instead she tilted her head thoughtfully, an expression of contemplation on her face.

"Well," She shrugged her shoulders with ease. "I guess I make a good man."

Instantly, laughter bubbled up from within his chest and he pulled her just a little closer brushing his nose against the tiny curls that crowned her head once again. "Yes," He whispered against her hair affectionately. "Yes you do."

"Oh, the book store!" She squealed suddenly pulling away from him almost gleefully as they passed the very shop he had promised to take her to a week before. "You promised I could go." She called over her shoulder as she practically skipped across the street with glee. Something she would not have been able to do in a normal dress but something that was not boyish of her at all.

"And then you do something very girlish like that." He commented to himself as several men around him looked at him strangely. Not appreciating the stares he growled low under his breath baring his fangs at the other men deliberately. "Yes—she's a girl now stop staring!" He snarled bluntly causing all the men to hastily continue about their business, no longer paying the obvious woman dressed as a man anymore attention. "Bastards." He snorted loudly as he started across the street knowing that the search for buyers would have to wait.

"I hope you have a lot of money on you." Kagome called over her shoulder as she reached the door.

Inuyasha smirked at her words, jumping the last few feet to the door so she wouldn't be able to open it herself. Grabbing for the handle, he lowered his head just enough so he could speak into her ear disserting. "If I don't—," He mumbled, the spike in her scent making his mind go just a little numb. "I'll steal them."

"You're so bad." Kagome laughed in return as he opened the door and motioned for her to go inside.

"You have no idea." He muttered but she didn't hear him as the smell of books pulled her into the store and away from him for the time being. "_Looks like I have competition_." He thought to himself as he watched a look of complete awe encompass her face. A slow smile washed over his features as he took her in, watching the small footsteps she took as if afraid to move to fast and miss something. "Don't worry Kagome." He told her even though she was far too distracted to hear him. "I won't let you miss a thing. Take all the time you want and remember anything you desire is yours."

-break-

Naraku leaned back in his chair, the pipe tucked between his teeth smoking lightly as he drew on it. Leaning his head back, resting it against the plush fabric of Hiten's old desk chair, he smiled before slowly exhaling the smoke threw his nose and into the air. Instantly, it rose above his head joining with a small yet growing cloud of tobacco smoke that he had been nurturing for well over an hour.

"_Perfect—everything's perfect_." Naraku thought as he watched the smoke, his eyes which should have been watering, dancing with mirth as he took in the sight. "I knew that wind demon would come in handy." He told himself as he took another long drag against the pipe. "Another piece of jewel—all for me." He removed the pipe from his mouth and leaned forward placing one elbow on the desk as he studied all the little fragments of jewel: Kagura's, Hiten's, and now the shards that had once belonged to the dead ghost. "All mine." He smirked slightly to himself even as a tiny gnawing feeling began to form in his gut.

"It's too good to be true."

His eyes widened instantly and he jumped out of his seat dropping the pipe without thought. "Who's there?" He roared into the room as some of the ash from the pipe spilled onto the table threatening to catch it on fire.

"This isn't right."

He whipped his head around looking behind himself for any sign of intruder. He saw none. "What the fuck?" He bit out as he clutched his fist together and inhaled threw his nose sharply. The smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils and not that of tobacco smoke but of something burning. Turning back to the desk he instantly snarled in anger as his eyes came in contact with a quickly growing flame on one of his parchments. "Damn it." He cursed as he reached forward and without a single thought, smashed his hand against the flame preventing its further spread.

"Excuse me sir?" A voice suddenly sounded from across the room causing the young demon to jump with a growl.

"What!" He roared as he saw the figure of Hiten appear in the door way one hand posed above the wood as if he had been knocking.

"Sorry to interrupt." He spoke carefully even as he eyed the somewhat crazed looking man.

Naraku instantly calmed from the sight of Hiten, the hairs on the back of his neck that had been standing on end smoothing from the realization. "_It must have been him_." He told himself with a firm nod and a snicker. "_How stupid of me_." He grunted to himself before turning back towards the desk and sitting once again in the chair. Once comfortable, he brought his eyes back to Hiten, the air of superiority that one his age should not have yet mastered floating around him almost menacing. "What do you need," He asked as he leaned back in the chair once more and propped his feet up on the desk. "Mr. Hiten?"

"Not me sir." Hiten spoke calmly as his eyes darted behind him towards someone in the hallway. "The wind demon sir."

"Is she with you?" Naraku grumbled as he brought one hand up to brush against his smooth chin.

"Yes," Hiten nodded once sharply his eyes darting between the unseen girl and Naraku himself uneasily. "She wishes to see you."

"Then by all means." Naraku spoke calmly as he tapped his fingers against his chin slowly still, his dark eyes intense and pleased. "Send her in."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review _

**Edited for Content 4/8/2013**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you've noticed, I'm sure, the relationship that has now budded is finally ready to progress at a decent pace. That being said, please take into consideration that this story takes place in a time when women were considered far worse than just a slut for doing what Kagome is doing. Thus, it will be hard on her emotionally at times. I hope you do enjoy their new 'closeness' however, and next chapter will promise to be a great chapter for everyone who wants some good romance...among other things. I have many ideas in store for their courtship that should entertain I hope. And of course, all courtships must eventually end—at least Inuyasha hopes so lol. Happy New Year All!

P.S. A note on this story's length. I think I've mentioned this but just in case: originally this was a series of novels I was writing consisting of six books approx. As you read the fanfic you will notice that each event is a story arc. And each story arc is actually a novel. Jinenji's story arc and the Cherokee story arc for example, can be read stand alone in a way. Originally I had thought to separate each arc into different fanfictions but for whatever reason decided not to and now it is too late unfortunately. But anyway, just an FYI for those who were curious about the stories length.

**Bonus Point:**

This bonus point pertains to a line used in this chapter: Kaede says to herself, "Our best laid plans often go astray." The original quote I was alluding to is as follows: "_The best laid plans of mice and men__often_go astray." What book made this old proverb (and poem) famous? Hint: The titles in the quote.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

And the answer is: Episode 82, I'll also take episode 127 mainly because its one of my favorites but also because we find out again there too. Congrats to the winners!

14 inu-kag, KittyIchigo1, XxxXAiydan's MommieXxxX, TheRealInuyasha, Word Doc, Glon Morski, walomadolo, Suyurilrig

**Notes:**

Mambo – The term for a female (as opposed to the Houngan, or male) High Priest in the Vodou religion in Haiti. They are the highest form of clergy in the religion and are responsible for preserving the religions customs, providing services, and maintaining the relationship between the spirits and the community. Contrary to popular belief, their central focus (and the central focus of Voodoo) is healing people from illness. Such healing activities probably constitute 60% of all Voodoo activity.

Janjak – The Haitian Creole name of Jean-Jacques Dessalines, the first ruler of Haiti after it gained independence. I used this name because of its historical significance however, the actual Jean-Jacques Dessalines is not part of the story and Janjak has no connection to him at all.

**Next Chapter:**

**Prelude **

Till next time!

UNEDITED

POSTED

12/31/2012


	66. Prelude

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**Prelude **

"So you understand the plan," Kaede's voice was soft as she stood beside Hiten and Kagura out on the main deck of the Thunder. The night encompassing them was dark, so dark she found it hard to see with the eye patch on her 'good' eye. "_It's_ _bad enough Kagura knows."_ She told herself even as the urge to remove the stupid thing so she could see properly overwhelmed her. "Any questions, Mr. Hiten?"

The demon groaned and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the railing of his ship. "No," He grunted even as his gifted eyes darted all around looking at every little thing with utter scrutiny. This was not a time for screw ups or for prying eyes and ears to interfere. "I'm not deaf and the plan's not hard." He told her a feeling of anxiety welling up within him from the task at hand; the demon in him already feeling true apprehension from the very idea of it.

"Hiten-sama!" Kagura chastised from beside him, slapping him in the chest violently as she sent him a firm glare.

The thunder demon growled darkly in return, sending her an equally angered look before snorting loudly. "Leave me alone woman." He grunted but there was no true bite to his voice, only mild annoyance as usual.

Kagura glared at him one last time before rolling her eyes and turning back to Kaede. "Kaede-sama," She addressed the woman slowly as a prickling sensation hit her stomach that she ignored. "Are yuu sure about-o this?"

"I am." Kaede nodded her head firmly as she turned her gaze towards the door a good hundred feet away from them. The Shinigami eye behind the patch twisted as it looked towards the door giving Kaede sight that should have been impossible. She could see within it, see the shape of its resident firmly snuggled within his bed. "We have to do it now." Her voice was as firm as it was old. "He's asleep."

"But why today?" Hiten inquired easily as he too looked towards the door, not seeing it the same way Kaede could. "Wouldn't it be better to wait till a new moon?" He offered his point with an almost snide voice. "Then it would be less dangerous for me." He bit out the words with a huff as the demon in him readily agreed not looking forward to the possibility of awakening such a beast while stealing something precious from him.

"Because—," Kaede looked at Kagura conveying with the gift of the Shinigami what she wanted the girl to do. "_Speak for me_."

"Hiten-sama." Kagura interrupted just as she was commanded bringing the man's attention away from the old woman and onto her. "Inuyasha-sama is close." She told him honestly, she had seen glimmers of it for a few days now ever since she had told Naraku to change their heading to that of Delaware, just like Kaede had said. Part of the wind demon feared how accurate the statement seemed to be. As soon as Kaede had said it, as soon as the heading had been changed, as soon as they had arrived within the seas of New England, she had seen the far off shine of a jewel shard, a large one, one that wasn't coincidence.

"How close?" Hiten's face grew serious as he pushed himself away from the railing staring at the wind demon with scrutinizing eyes. "_The sooner we get to him_," He told himself as he pushed himself away from the railing and moved just a step closer to Kagura, his presence shifting from somewhat relaxed to completely intimidating. "_The sooner Naraku dies and the sooner he dies_," He narrowed his eyes darkly on the wind demon pressing her for an answer even as another thought plagued his mind. "_The sooner the man who killed my brother dies_."

Kagura gulped at the inquiry shooting a look towards Kaede. Unlike the old woman she did not process the understanding nor ability to read how far away the jewel shard was until they were within spitting distance of it practically. "_How close-u Kaede-sama?_" She questioned in her head knowing the old woman was listening.

In response, Kaede closed her eyes (even the unseen one behind the patch) and inhaled deeply. Instantly, the Shinigami eye went to work moving so rapidly behind the closed eyelid that the patch should have moved from the disturbance. An image exploded behind the eye, a fiery white hot flash that should have blinded her before it just as suddenly cooled. The old woman found herself rushing over water as the image took shape. And then as if the journey was but a step and not leagues, she was on a ship staring into Inuyasha's bedroom. Not wanting to pry she snapped the eye back opened behind the patch and told Kagura what she now knew: "_By dawn tomorrow_."

"_So soon?_" Kagura thought even as she noticed Hiten's inpatient face glaring down at her. Frowning she growled lightly at him and bared her teeth out of instinct. "Be patient-u." She told him sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It-to takes a moment." She huffed slightly even as she looked at him taking in his subtle body language unconsciously. He was agitated and just the littlest bit apprehensive it appeared; she didn't need Shinigami eyes to tell her that. Closing her eyes to feign concentration, she narrowed her brows and took a deep breath. The rush of sight that Kaede had did not greet her however, merely the after image of everything she had seen before her eyes had closed. Unaware that she should have been disappointed by her own lack of ability, the wind demon opened her eyes again and told Hiten what Kaede had in fact informed. "By dawn tomorrow."

"Dawn?" Hiten's eyes widened and he tilted his head back to look at the waning moon in the starry sky. "That's only a few hours." He told the two women as he bit his lip hard. "We have to do this now or we won't be able to follow the old hag's plan." He licked his lips, "_If we follow it_." He told just himself as his own hatred for both Naraku and Inuyasha made him wish to deviate from the plan as soon as possible. After all, Kaede wanted to keep both of them alive for now, Inuyasha a lot more so than Naraku and for Hiten that was unfathomable on both accounts.

Kagura glared at the elemental demon for his use of such coarse language with Kaede and huffed loudly before turning back towards the elderly woman. "Ready?" She asked as she watched the tiny woman blink her one visible eye several times.

"Mr. Hiten is the one you should be asking such a question." Was her response as she turned her human eye towards the demonic man.

For his part, Hiten didn't even flinch at her words; instead, he turned his attention solely back to the door that used to be his own. "I know that cabin better than I know my name." He spoke quietly before deliberately turning his head and spitting on the ground, his hate for Naraku causing a bad taste to form in his mouth. "You got the fake jewels," He asked without even turning to look at the wind demon. "Kagura-hime?"

The use of his nickname for her made Kagura feel just a little more at ease and she nodded before reaching into the sleeve of what had once been Hiten's shirt but was now her own. "Here." She extended her hand towards the man and inhaled sharply when he brought his own upwards to take them. For a second their hands simply rested against one another's as he looked towards the cabin without making eye contact. It was a subtle gesture that meant the world to the wind enchantress.

Nodding his head still refusing to look at her, Hiten finally pulled his hand away the fake jewels tucked between his fingers. "Wish me luck." He half heartedly joked before walking away from the two women without another word, trusting them to keep watch while he was inside. Truth be told, there was no one to really watch out for, Naraku had no loyalties upon this ship or any other, but the less people who were involved the better.

-break-

"..."

Kagome's eyes snapped opened and she sat up hastily in bed. "What was that?" She whispered into the Captain's room, her heart pounding in her chest. Half asleep, she blinked as she tried to see the room around her but her human eyes were not adapt at adjusting to the dark. "I thought I heard something." She brought one hand up to rub at her face as a strange feeling began to form in her stomach.

Uncomfortably, she shifted as the feeling intensified only to freeze when the sound of Shippo whining hit her ears. Turning to the boy who practically was laying against the wall, she smiled as she squinted in the darkened room to see him. As always he was laying sprawled out across the bed, his little mouth opened wide as he breathed deeply while mumbling something to himself.

"_Maybe it was him_." She thought absently even though she knew the chances of that were slim. After all, she had been sharing her bed with Shippo for months now, it made no sense that she wouldn't be used to his little night talks with himself yet. Reaching for the boy, she carefully brought the covers up to his chin once more a soft glow coming to her features when he yawned and grinned before clutching onto the sheet happily. "_Such a sweet boy_."

Now wholly awake, the young girl brought her hands above her head and stretched, the feeling of anxiety in her stomach easily ignored for now. Bring her hands back to her lap, she debated getting out of bed and grabbing a book and a candle to read by but decided against the idea as quickly as it came to mind. The coldness of the room deterring her for even the thought of movement, she decided to instead snuggle back down into the sheets comfortably. Still facing Shippo she watched the little boy's face for a moment, ignoring the prickling sensation both in her stomach and her head.

Quickly however, staring at the cute child became rather boring and Kagome found herself compelled to change positions so maybe she could look out the window. Turning onto her side she froze, eyes going wide and all semblance of sleep leaving her as the image of someone in the other bed greeted her. The little light that came through the window made her blink as her eyes tried to take in as much of it as possible wanting to see clearly who was lying in the bed even though she already knew.

In the vague moonlight, her eyes made out his hair first, each little strand shimmering slightly for her to see. Her breath instantly left her throat as he turned lightly in his sleep, his lips parted as he mumbled something. "_He's talking in his sleep_." She realized as little syllables that made no sense left lips she couldn't quite see in the dark. Shaking her head pushing the cuteness of the action out of her mind she frowned drawing the sheets up tighter around herself. "_He hasn't slept in here in so long, why now?_"

Compelled to find a reason, she squinted just as she had at Shippo watching as his hazy features began to become clear. She could just make out his high cheek bones, his somewhat delicate nose as it twitched slightly as if sniffing, his wide forehead where little strands of hair rested unmoving against his skin, and finally his lips, the upper thin and the lower broader both parted away from each other and moistened by his words. The anxious feeling in her stomach left, replaced by one of complete appreciation as she gazed at that mouth a little voice in the back of her head pleading with her to take the opportunity to taste him.

"_He'd never know_." The little voice chirped and Kagome instantly squeezed her eyes shut and hushed it. "_It's not a matter of him not knowing, it's a matter of time_." Her eyes opened slowly as little memories of the short time they had been together now assaulted her. "Three weeks." She smiled to herself enjoying the way her heart fluttered with her thoughts. "I can't believe we've been courting for almost a month and it—it really is going well."

And it had been, since that day in Delaware where he had bought her every book she wanted (which amounted to only five because she couldn't bear to let him spend more than that; books were expensive after all) it had been going wonderfully. There had been no end of secret smiles passed back and forth, of little touches given when no one was looking, of stolen moments when neither yet dared to make a move. Kagome sighed dreamily her eyes closing as she imagined his hands reaching for her elbow, the heat of his skin touching her despite the fabric. She imagined the brush of his fingers on her chin or her cheek before he hastily removed them with a fetchingly seductive smile on his charming face.

"_He_ _makes me feel like I'm going to melt when he smiles like that."_ She told herself as she became cocooned in a dreamy romantic world where the Captain was actually awake right now and they were out on deck underneath the stars. Her mind raced with the fantasy, imagining that smile on his lips as he took her hand, gold eyes staring at her hazily before he kissed her fingers one by one. A twisting feeling in her gut made her eyes open suddenly. She couldn't be absolutely sure but part of her thought that the feeling was not from her fantasies but from something else. "How strange?" She whispered into the dark as the sensation in her stomach started to dissipate.

"O—." The sound of the Captain mumbling something in his sleep made her nearly jump out of her skin, gulping down precious air as she tried to control her steadily pounding heart. "Ka—wa." He grumbled into the air as he turned to his side. "OKa—a—sa," He groaned and turned away from her. "—san—O—ka-a—san."

Kagome raised an eyebrow not putting anything he was saying really into words. "I wonder what he's dreaming about?" She whispered as she pulled the blankets a little tighter around herself watching him with muted grey eyes and a flushed face.

The feeling of twisting in her stomach intensified for just a moment and she swore she heard something trying to whisper to her in the back of her head; but, as her eyes stared at his lips once more all thoughts of anything else were pushed to the back of her mind. After all, her fantasy had stopped with his lips simply upon her fingers and the thought of those lips touching other areas than simply her hand was far too tempting not to desire.

-break-

_Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, the smell of daisies assaulting his nose awakening him. Instantly, the sun shone brightly in his eyes and he gasped snapping his eyes shut hastily. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself as he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position bringing one hand up to cover his eyes as he opened them again. The blinding light of the sun didn't overcome him this time but he still blinked in surprise as he found himself in a field. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud as he looked around feeling completely confused._

_Cautiously, he pushed himself to his feet his eyes narrowing as he took in the sights of the field. It was large, he noticed first, so large that he saw no end, not even a forest's edge. It was filled with flowers, he noticed next, little white daisies that twisted and twirled in the field as a soft breeze made its way across them. It was occupied, he noticed last, by a small woman in a beautiful green dress and white apron. _

_Inuyasha froze when he saw her his eyes widening in disbelief as he watched her long black hair fly freely just like the flowers. "Pretty." He felt the word leave his mouth as he watched her reach one small hand forward grasping for a little daisy with just the tips of her fingers. Unconsciously, his feet took a step forward as she bent at her waist, one calloused hand catching him by surprise as it hovered over a daisy as if in thought. _

_"What a pretty flower." Her voice floated across the breeze and he froze as it touched his very soul causing tears to instantly spring to his eyes. _

_Completely unaware of the man across from her, the woman finally reached for the flower, plucking it as she had its sibling. Gingerly, she twirled the small bud, her soft brown almost chestnut eyes studying it with tender affection. She smiled softly as she turned it round and round, her gentle round eyes filling with an emotion he knew was love. _

_"Flower's of spring-g-g," She began to sing softly as she turned the flower more. "Of winter and fall-l-l," She leaned back, putting all her weight on one hand. "Fit in my hands: gentle and small-l-l." She giggled lightly as she stopped twirling the flower and instead looked out at the field. "A field of dais-i-i-es, tiny, askew-w," Her voice faltered, sadness filling her face. "Will take me back—to—you."_

_The song stopped dead as she dropped the little flower. The breeze caught it instantly propelling it away from her as her hand fell to her lap. Inuyasha felt his heart sink into his stomach at the sight and then fall even further when her lip began to tremble. Growling as reassuringly as he could, he took a step forward again just as she sniffled._

_"This is silly." She told herself firmly as she brought her hands to her face and wiped at her tears. "I shouldn't be sad." She nodded firmly to herself before suddenly raising her head like a frightened doe._

_"I'm surprised it took you so long to notice me." A sudden voice from behind Inuyasha made him jump before quickly turning around. _

_Instantly, brilliant almost silver pupils met his eyes and he blinked suspiciously. Vigilantly, he studied those eyes, eyes he knew very well. "Grandpa?" He whispered but neither the man nor the girl behind him heard._

_"Papa?" The woman spoke just as Inuyasha felt his mouth open in shock and he whipped his head around to look at the woman behind him. He knew this man just as well as he knew this woman._

_"Why are you crying child?" The man spoke gently as he walked right through Inuyasha and towards his daughter sitting on the ground. _

_"No reason." She shook her head quickly and turned around, away from the man and Inuyasha, her attention focused on sometime else entirely. "Don't worry yourself on it." She added as her hands reached for something that was obscured by the field and a soft smile formed on her face. "I'm fine."_

_"Izayoi, you cannot fool me." The man spoke firmly as he took a step towards her._

_Inuyasha felt his heart stop in his chest as he watched the man's back, dirty shoulder length white hair with black streaks running through it haunting his mind. "Is this a dream?" He wondered but nobody answered him._

_"Women don't just cry—," The man stopped talking suddenly and tilted his chin to the sky with a sigh. "Never mind," He amended his statement with a dry blink, bringing a hand to his head and hitting it lightly as a reprimand. "I have no idea what I'm talking about."_

_The woman instantly laughed and the man smiled in return watching her as cheer lighted her features again. "You always did know how to cheer me up." She spoke honestly and with great affection. _

_"Of course." The man smiled kindly as he knelt beside her and reached for the unknown object as well. "You're my daughter," He spoke gently as he ran his hand over something, fondness growing in his eyes with each stroke. "Every father should know how to make his daughter smile."_

_"I don't know anything about daughters." Izayoi spoke softly and Inuyasha felt compelled to move towards her. He took one step and then another, his eyes searching her kind face, knowing her for who she was. Movement suddenly caught him off guard and he blinked surprised when a flash of silver caught his eye from between the daisies. _

_"Of course," The man replied to her as he looked down at the flash of silver. "You had to go and have a son." He chastised, mirth filling his voice. "I don't know anything about sons."_

_"Then we're even." She spoke as she pushed the daises back revealing a little sleeping face that perfectly made a miniature of Inuyasha's own. _

The Shikuro creaked as it moved across the sea once more, the ship bobbing ever so slightly as it went over a wave. Laying in his bed, Inuyasha felt himself come back to wakefulness slowly, the dream seeming to evaporate more than stop. Sleepily, he opened his eyes closing them almost immediately as they stung from sleep. Breathing in deeply, he half expected to once again smell the daisies that had encompassed the field but instead he was met with the must only of his cabin and his own scent mingled just a little with Kagome's.

Carefully, he opened his eyes again, this time blinking several times so as to moisten them. Luckily, the stinging sensation didn't appear to have stayed for long and Inuyasha sighed to himself as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. "_A dream_." He realized his heart clenching in his chest with surprising disappointment. "Okaa-san." He whispered into the dark, the sound of his voice far louder than he thought it was going to be.

"Inuyasha?"

His eyes snapped wide and he turned his head just in time to see the face of Kagome turn towards him in the dark. "I'm sorry." He whispered gently into the night. "I didn't mean to wake you."

The girl smiled back at him, the moonlight coming in from the back window highlighting her face, bathing it in almost supernatural light. "You didn't," She assured softly the memory of her own strange wakeup call only fifteen minutes before coming back to her. She still wasn't quite sure what to make of it or the ongoing turning of her stomach but with the Captain now awake, she couldn't bring herself to question its presence too deeply. "I was already awake." She told him honestly, her voice soothing him.

"Really?" His voice sounded actually surprised as he whispered back to her. "_Figures," _He told himself a slight feeling of guilt welling in his chest._ "The first night I actually decide to use my bed she can't sleep_." Gingerly, he turned to rest on his side wanting to feel close to her despite the distance between the beds.

"Yes." She told him just as Shippo's slight meow filled the air. Carefully, she turned herself towards the child, placing her back to Inuyasha for just a second. "It's okay." She spoke softly to the little boy her voice as gentle as she could make it. "Shh—."

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her, the gentle way she coddled the boy reminding him all too much of his own mother. "_Okaa-san_." He thought again the memory of her gentle eyes, soft skin, and calloused hands making him feel oddly home sick. "_It's been a long time since I dreamed of her."_ He told himself as he eyed Kagome watching as she tucked Shippo in once more, reassuring herself that the boy was asleep by placing a gentle hand against his tiny chest. "_It's been a long time since I thought of home_."

"Were you dreaming?" Kagome suddenly asked and Inuyasha blinked surprised that he hadn't even noticed she had turned back to him.

"What?" He questioned as he pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, his shirt hanging opened revealing tight abs and a smooth chest.

Kagome blushed at the sight, deliberately forcing herself to look at Inuyasha's face as she spoke. "It's just—," She whispered as she pulled the covers up tighter around her. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Tal—!" Inuyasha felt the words leave his lips way too loudly and snapped his mouth shut quickly. "_Damn it."_ He yelled at himself as he watched Kagome freeze as well. Behind her Shippo shuffled slightly mumbling something to himself but did not wake. "_Thank god_." Inuyasha thought as he let out a relieved sigh and brought a hand up to rub against his face. "So I—," He spoke as softly as he could even as overwhelming agitation settled in his throat. "Was talking?"

"Sorry." Kagome apologized with a wince as she heard that agitation mounting. "I didn't mean to overhear." She pulled the covers around her just a little tighter. "It's just," She paused as something in the back of her mind called to her for just a moment. It disappeared as quickly as it had started however, and she frowned deciding to once again ignore it. "Hard to not listen—," She managed to say as she focused her attention back on Inuyasha. "Sorry."

Instantly, Inuyasha felt the overwhelming urge to hit himself in the head. "It's okay Kagome." He grumbled making sure the bite was completely out of his voice. "I don't care if you listen." His ear flicked as he stopped talking, "_Her heart—,"_ He thought as he turned to look at her watching as a pleased smile formed on her face. "_It skipped a beat_." The dog demon felt his own heart tighten in his chest, the knowledge that she had been pleased with something he said calming him down. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself back against the headboard, propping himself up comfortably. "What was I saying?"

"It was gibberish for the most part." Kagome told him actually bothering to shrug as she faced him on her side. "You did say something like—ocrasa," She tried to pronounce making a funny face as she did. "Over and over." She tried to nod her head but once again the gesture looked odd from her position on the bed. "I figured it was some kind of food." She continued with a slight laugh.

Inuyasha returned her laughter with a chuckle but the sound came across as somewhat strained as he moved his eyes away. Leaning his head back, he glanced to his right where the window between the beds stood. The curtain was opened but the window was closed to prevent a chill. Still, he could see out into the night his sharp eyes lighting on the waning moon. "Okaa-san." He said the word for her not sure if it was an intentional action or a slip of the tongue.

Kagome blinked slowly from her bed across from him. "_Something in his voice just now_," She thought as she slowly pushed herself upwards, the blankets falling from her shoulders revealing a shirt buttoned only to her collar bone and not properly up to her neck. "_Sounded so sad."_ Unsure, she allowed the blankets to pool at her waist while she set up in the bed mirroring his position across from her. "Maybe that was it." She spoke calmly not wanting her voice to give away any of her curiosity. "Okaa-san." She imitated, her mimicking actually spot on.

Still staring at the moon Inuyasha closed his eyes slowly, the image of his mother playing on the back of his eye lids. He could see her gentle smile, see her pink lips upturned and her bright teeth showing brilliantly. Her eyes sparkled in his head, chestnut brown, soft, and warm. "_She always—smiled with her eyes first and her lips second_." He remembered oddly as the image of those eyes growing warmer and fonder made his heart ache. The sound of Kagome shifting once more across from him made his eyes snap open and he turned just in time to see her step from the bed, her expression worried.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned when she noticed his golden eyes looking at her open and, she could never dare to say it aloud, almost vulnerable. Somewhere inside of her an alarm went off and an uncomfortable feeling welled inside her stomach. "_That's not right_," She told herself as she froze standing in the spot between the beds. "_He shouldn't look like that. I've never seen him look like that_."

"Kagome." He whispered as he watched her, taking in the way her grey eyes winced with worry, with affection. "_Your eyes_," He thought to himself. "_Your eyes are just like hers. Your emotions show up in them before they show up on your lips_." He felt a smile tug at his mouth then and watched amazed as her face contorted into a look of confusion. Making a split second decision, he pushed himself away from the backboard, throwing his legs around until they were clear of the bed and landed on the floor.

Kagome jumped at the sudden move and nearly fell back onto her own bed but caught herself before she could. "Inu—," She started to say but the words died on her lips when he opened his own.

"Kagome." Inuyasha spoke her name softly again, the soft baritone rumbling up from his chest making Kagome shudder. "You know," He tried to speak stopping only to take a deep reassuring breath. "How Miroku call's me Otou-san?" He spoke quickly before he could change his mind.

"Yes," Kagome confirmed slowly as she watched him apprehensively. Carefully, she brought her hands up to the collar of her shirt bringing the two edges together until all of the skin of her neck was hidden. "_It's so improper_." She thought vaguely even as her eyes wandered to his bare chest for just a second. Immediately a blush overtook her face and she shook her head quickly. "Um—Miroku said it means father," She spoke as quickly as possible trying to disguise both her insecurities and her own appreciation of what she was being allowed to see. "Where you're from right?"

"It does." Inuyasha confirmed so distracted at the moment that his mind didn't even really register the change in her scent or the way she squirmed as she stood just feet away from him. "Okaa-san," He began slowly his eyes staring at her feet as they shifted back and forth. "Is, well." He licked his lips and inhaled sharply before closing his eyes, a look of pain actually crossing his face. "Is it's opposite." The words were hushed in the quiet of the creaking ship and hard the hear.

Kagome felt her heart beat slow instantly in her chest. Her hands that had been protecting her modesty so expertly automatically falling to her side letting the fabric of her shirt furrow open once more. "Mother." The name left her lips almost seeming to fall to the ground at her feet making Inuyasha wince. "You," She felt the powerful urge to reach for him then but denied herself, clutching a tight fist in order to quail the urge. "Were dreaming about your mother?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, the supple quality of her voice, the pity he could almost hear within it rubbing him just slightly wrong. Once again he felt like the orphan boy standing on the streets, the child who received the pitting looks, who overheard the whispers of people gossiping to one another about his mother's death. "I don't need your pity." He spoke the harsh words before he could even think about them and shoved himself upwards off the bed.

Immediately, Kagome took a step towards her bed in shock not having expected such a reaction from him. The back of her knees came in contact with the mattress and with a gasp she felt her weight shift backwards as if about to fall. Sensing her distress instantly Inuyasha sprang forward grabbing her by the waist so as to prevent the fall that undoubtedly injury the sleeping kit on the bed. Kagome gasped again at the contact, "_His hands_," She blushed. "_They're so much warmer through the cotton than my jacket_." Shaking slightly, she froze, that warmth permeating both her hips. "Inuyasha." She whispered his name on impulse as her heartbeat picked up in her chest again.

The sound of his name on her lips made Inuyasha's heart race as well and instantly he realized his mistake from moments before. "_This is Kagome_." He told himself as he pulled her just a little tighter her clothed stomach now actually touching his own bare one. He heard a small squeak leave her mouth at the contact and his whole body warmed. Hastily he closed his eyes, the feel of her heat through her clothes, the sound of her heavy breath, the warmth of her skin burning him as he held her waist. "Damn it." He whispered into the dark and pulled away from her his palm's burning where he had been holding her and his stomach turning where their torso's had met.

Now in balance, Kagome felt as if she was about to fall again. Her whole body was shaking first from his initial upset and now from the way the butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. Part of her registered that the feeling was not just caused by him alone but another part of her didn't care. The sensation that Inuyasha had caused far more important to her than anything else. She had never felt like this before, "_Well that is I have but—_." She inhaled sharply the memory of a time now long passed floating in her head.

_She remembered the way he had studied her, as if he had been debating with himself, his eyes focusing on her lips, watching them so intently that her stomach filled with anxiety. She remembered the way her stomach plummeted into her feet when he inhaled sharply and leaned forward._

_"_He's going to kiss me."_ She remembered thinking but much to her surprise he didn't. Instead he simply leaned his forehead against her own. "_What?_" Her mind had thought but she had simply closed her eyes, the sensation of his warm forehead against her own making her dizzy._

_She remembered the feeling of his hands moving down her arms, leaving burning trails against her skin until they came to rest on her elbows holding her in place. Not knowing what else to do she had allowed him to stand there holding her elbows tightly as if afraid she might run away. She remembered how it had seemed to go on forever before he had moved his forehead away from hers. She remembered how cold her skin had felt and then the unbelievable warmth that had replaced it._

"_Back then_," Kagome came back to herself, the precious memory floating away from her as she blinked slowly. "_Before he was a pirate,"_ She watched him as he moved away from her, away from his bed and towards his desk. "_Before I cut my hair,_" She reached a hand up instinctively touching a little lock as her eyes stayed on his back watching his slumping shoulders. "_He kissed my forehead and I felt just like this_." For whatever reason, the thought made her heartbeat grow steady once again and her balance not so precarious to find. Taking a slow step forward towards him she reached out a hand despite being too far away to touch him. "It's okay." She whispered to him in the dark watching as he tensed for just a minute before turning around.

Inuyasha winced as he looked at her wanting nothing more than to grab for her outstretched hand and pull her towards himself but he hesitated. "I—," He started to say but growled once and shook his head. "I don't like talking about her." He cleared his throat hastily as he spoke before turning around again and heading towards the desk chair. With a huff he dropped himself into it glad that it had been facing out into the room so he didn't have to move it in order to sit.

"I can understand that." Kagome spoke softly into the dark as she watched him bring his hands to his face rubbing his temple as if he had a headache. "She was very special to yo—," Her sentence died in her throat. "That's a silly thing to say." She spoke instead, the strangeness of her words making Inuyasha drop his hands to his lap to look at her with raised eyebrows. "She was your mother, of course she was special to you." Kagome gulped slightly, images of her own mother filling her head and her heart. "She gave you life, raised you as long as she could." She sniffled ever so slightly, the sound making his ears twitch on his head. "She gave you your greatest treasure." Kagome bit her lip and raised her head to look at him. "The violin, right?"

Inuyasha blinked in actual surprise at her words, he hadn't expected her to really remember such a thing as that. "_Who am I kidding_?" His inner voice mocked him. "_This is Kagome, of course she'd remember."_

"She must have been an amazing woman," Kagome continued to speak when he didn't reply right away. "To have learned such a thing." A still silence filled the room as her words trailed off and she pursed her lips completely out of things to say. Again she thought she heard something in her mind. "_Good grief_." She shook her head trying to dislodge the strange occurrence.

"_Kagome_."

Her eyes snapped opened as the voice filled her to her very core. Slowly, she turned towards where she knew the compass rested upon Inuyasha desk, laid out safe but it wasn't glowing like it always had before. It was just sitting there as if dormant. "_How strange_." She told herself even as the feeling in her gut doubled.

Across from her, Inuyasha took in her words slowly images of his mother floating into his head. He could almost see her holding the violin in her hands, her fingers moving carefully over each string as she drew a misshaped bow. "_The first violin she ever had was baroque in style_." He shook his head. "_I don't know how she ever managed to play that thing with the weird curved bow_." He felt a little grin tug onto his face before he could even dare to stop it. "She was." He finally mumbled into the night, catching Kagome off guard.

The girl jumped just slightly in the darkness her eyes snapping away from the compass and to him. For a moment she was lost, unsure of what was going on but then his words finally registered in her mind causing a slow smile to spread onto her face as well. "I'm sure she was," She spoke honestly as she took a step towards him confidence starting to form in her once again as she chose to forget the strange call of her name for now. "I wish I could have met her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the girl's words, his heart actually aching with a feeling he hadn't yet completely come to terms with. He watched her in complete awe as she stepped across the distance that had separated them before kneeling down on the ground at his feet. He nearly choked as one of her hands reached out hesitantly before placing itself on his knee. Her warmth instantly filled his body, the demon inside of him reacting to it almost violently. "_Stop it!_" He chastised even as his heart pounded in his chest from the subtle contact.

The demon in him growled low in response wanting nothing more than to grab for her, to yank her to her feet, to kiss her until he could no longer breathe but there would be time for that Inuyasha knew. No matter how much he agreed with the demon that yanking her towards him would be fun, he knew there would be time for time in the future but not now.

Closing his eyes and calming himself the best he could, he carefully acted on what could only be called human instinct. "She would have liked you." He spoke in his most gentle voice pushing all the demon inside of him aside as he gently directed his right hand to cover her own that rested on his knee. He felt her body quake at the contact and for a moment the demon inside of him snarled once more.

In front of him Kagome stared at their joined hands, the sound of her blood rushing in her ears preventing her from actually hearing what he had said. "Pardon?" She whispered her voice sounding shaky and confused.

The sound of her voice alone made the demon cool this time, its own instincts knowing when its mate was not ready for such things. Inuyasha smiled pleased for the fact before daring to lace his fingers with Kagome's own holding her hand in the most intimate of ways. "My mother," He whispered to her pulling her hand upwards off his knee slowly, his eyes soft and gentle as he watched her blush despite the dark. "She would have loved you." His words were filled with true honesty as he brought her hand to his lips, placing a loving and apologetic kiss to the back of her knuckles.

Heat instantly exploded in Kagome's stomach, a sensation she barely understood registering between her legs. The part of her that still vaguely registered the laws of propriety, that had listened to her mother when she was a child, that knew that courtship's should last longer than three weeks, instantly told her that this was improper. Another part of her however, a part that had always been present but had recently grown stronger, wished to let that sensation between her legs grow until she understood why it felt so good. It wished his lips weren't on her hand but instead on her own. "_Stop it Kagome."_ She told herself just as his lips finally parted from her hand. "I'm sure—," She tried to speak even as her face grew hotter with every word. "I would have loved her too."

Inuyasha smiled at her words even as the demon inside of him groaned low. Instinctively, it forced him to acknowledge the scent in the air, that spicy heady scent that made his mind shut down. "_Fuck_." He heard the word enter the back of his mind as his body reacted to that scent in a way he couldn't even begin to control. "_Shit!_" He cursed internally as he realized how turned on he actually was at the moment and hurriedly stood from the chair dragging Kagome to her feet as well. "I'm gonna go on deck." He spoke hastily as he separated himself from her trying his hardest to walk away without her noticing his predicament.

The girl in question though was not so easy to walk away from. "Oh, um," She whispered as she watched him head towards the door quickly although his steps looked almost pained. "You want some company?" She ventured to ask watching in surprise when he stopped dead in his tracks and let out a sound that was suspiciously pained.

"You're tired," He told her without turning around. "So don't worry about it just," He paused for a second as if thinking and actually having trouble doing so. "Go to sleep."

The edge in his voice made Kagome's heart sink in her chest. "_What did I do?_" She asked herself even as he started to reach for the door. "_How can he kiss my hand like that one minute and practically run away the next?"_ A strange feeling entered her stomach then, one she was actually very familiar with: anger. "Now wait just a second!" She spoke in the loudest whisper she possibly could without waking up Shippo. "How do you know what I am?"

Hand posed on the door Inuyasha just managed to turn around and mumbled out, "Huh?" before she exploded.

"I've been feeling refreshed and ready to go for hours." Her lips moved so fast, saying each word at such a speed that Inuyasha couldn't really even hope to keep up with her. "In fact," She took a step forward actually stomping as she moved. "I was awake way before you were today or do you not remember?" She nodded her head firmly, the bite in her voice actually making Inuyasha wince.

"Well—." He tried to speak but instantly snapped his mouth shut when he realized she was going to have none of it.

"I just don't understand you sometimes." She continued her voice now starting to sound more hurt than angry.

The sound was like a cold bucket of water being thrown over his head. "Kagome." He tried again all semblance of arousal leaving him as he watched the fire leave her eyes replaced by undeniable hurt.

"If I lay in that bed anymore," She fired back thinking his words not to be apologetic but argumentative in nature. "I'll get bedsores."

Inuyasha felt his lips turn upwards and a small laugh leave him before he could even begin to stop it. In front of him Kagome's mouth dropped opened insulted by his reaction. But before she could protest, and protest very loudly, Inuyasha smiled at her, the lopsided grin he knew she couldn't resist forming on his face: boyish and charming. "Well," He whispered, his voice amused as his hand dropped from the door handle. "In that case," He took a step towards her watching as his smile did indeed do the trick. "How can I deny you?"

Kagome huffed just slightly as the haughty words left his lips and glared at the tantalizing smile that graced his handsome features. "I would prefer if you didn't." She retorted, her natural wit running full force through her body.

"Then I won't." Inuyasha counted without a second though, his normally teasing voice coming across as soft and sweet before he turned back towards the door to the cabin. He reached for the knob about to turn the handle but before he could think to open the door a thought struck him. "We should bring the violins." He spoke almost to himself before turning straight around and heading towards his desk once more.

"Violins?" Kagome repeated the quickness of the conversation causing her head to spin.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded and he knelt down and grabbed his violin as well as her own. "I think now's a good time for a lesson." He raised himself back up and turned to look at her a genuine smile filling his face as he clutched his mother's violin tightly in his hands. "Don't you?"

For a moment Kagome could only focus on the way his hands held onto the instrument. "_It's so important to him._" She thought before her eyes rose to his face watching the emotions play across his eyes, emotions that no one but her ever really got to see. Carefully, she allowed a smile to form on her face, one of reassurance and happiness. "Sure." She nodded brightly as she took a step towards him a light feeling forming in her chest that she didn't quite understand yet either.

But somewhere in the back of her mind another feeling reigned one that was dangerous if left ignored.

-break-

As quietly as possible, Hiten opened the door to his old cabin already knowing that it tended to squeak when opened with too gentle a hand. In order to prevent the sound, he pushed down firmly on the handle, causing the weight of the door to shift downwards on its hinged. The hinged barely strained as they normally would, the lack of oil on them elevated by pressing the door down so firmly.

Pausing in the doorway he looked into the room, his eyes going instantly to the bed before turning anywhere else. Laying there, in Hiten's own nice sheets, Naraku Morgan slept appearing for all pretenses dead to the world as most teenagers do as they sleep. Holding back a snort of laughter, Hiten carefully entered the room knowing to stay to the right of the entrance because of a loose board that existed on the left.

Still pushing down on the handle, he pulled the door towards him as vigilantly as possible his sharp eyes never leaving Naraku's form. The knowledge of the doors short comings came in handy luckily for Hiten, and not one squeak sounded in the night. "_I'm good_." The man smirked to himself as he allowed the door to finally shut, clicking ever so softly into place as he let the handle go back upwards with controlled ease.

With one eye fixated on Naraku, he waited knowing that any trained demon would have awaken at the sound of the slight clicking. Fortunately for Hiten, Naraku was merely a young demon who had never once had to live his life with one eye opened as Hiten had. Completely unaware of anything, Naraku slept on as Hiten silently began to make his way across the cabin. Bare feet touched the ground, years of training on stealth in the Spanish military having taught him the importance of not wearing boots on squeaky floors.

Expertly, he touched one foot down at a time, keeping his body low and in the shadows of the room just in case one of Naraku's demon instincts finally started to awaken. The little bit of moonlight that filtered in through the one opened window at the back of the cabin just barely crossed Hiten's face as he stepped across the floor. He froze at the intrusion on his skin and hastily, albeit with firm control, ducked into a shadowy place right beside him. For a moment, his heart pounded as he realized how easily it would have been for even a demon such as Naraku to spot him in that moment. And although Naraku might be young and inexperienced to espionage, that wasn't what Hiten feared about the child.

"_If he sees me_." Hiten took a deep breath as quietly as possible. "_I'm fucked_."

_"Remember Hiten," A young Hiten huffed as he watched his father mix water with some dirt to make mud. "When invading enemy territory," His father continued to speak as he mixed the mud with some claw dirt that was a funny reddish color. "You should paint your whole body," The man picked the mud up in his hand and began to smear it on his arms. "So as to look like your surroundings."_

"_I should have painted myself_." He chastised as his father's voice faded into nothing but silence. "_It's not like I actually have mud though—shit it's too late anyway_." Quickly, he shook off the thoughts knowing it would do nothing for him to just sit her wasting time. After all, the longer he was here the bigger chance Naraku would wake up.

Getting down as low as possible, crouching like a tiger stalking prey, he started across the floor again. Slowly, he navigated the room towards his old desk, skipping floorboards he knew squeaked and dodging those he wasn't sure still did or not. After what felt like an eternity the thunder demon arrived at the desk. Comfortably, he slid his body behind it next to the desk chair enjoying the feeling of being hidden in the large room.

He leaned his shoulder against the desk for a moment, waiting for his heart to calm down and his hands to stop shaking as they were with his own adrenaline. Inhaling slow deep breaths in his nose and then out his mouth he achieved the desired affect easily and using just the limited light in the room looked at the four drawers of the desk. "_Now which one?_" He asked himself as he studied each drawer. "_The ones on the left don't have locks_," He told himself, years of using this same desk finally coming in handy. "_I doubt he'd put the shards in one of 'em_."

Licking his lips he turned towards the right side of the chair, carefully maneuvering himself around it until he was on the other side of the desk. Both of these drawers were lockable and therefore more secure, for a human or an unskilled demon, that is. A man like Hiten who had sailed the seas for over two hundred years and had been a man of less than reputable nature for another hundred years before then was well skilled in picking a simple lock. In the end, there was only one problem.

"_Picking locks is loud_." He bit his lip hard to keep from cursing as he brought his head to the side of the desk in order to get a quick glance at Naraku. The man hadn't moved at all since Hiten had entered the room. "_But I haven't made a sound yet_." He glared at the lock absently. "_I've never picked my own desk lock, I have no idea how loud it will be_." The thunder demon took a deep breath and leaned down to look at the little lock. "_It's a ward lock—it can't be too complicated to pick_." He reasoned with himself wishing he had a skeleton key on him but he honestly hadn't thought about it until now. "_Keh, I've picked harder locks with just a claw_."

Resisting the urge to actually chuckle out loud at his own thought Hiten stared at the two lockable drawers trying to decide which one to pick first. On instinct he felt he should go for the bottom drawer as he himself was more likely to stash important things there. However, Naraku's own cockiness was a powerful thing.

"_What are the odds_," He questioned himself as he stared at the two drawers skeptically. "_A kid like that would stick it in the top drawer,_" He narrowed his eyes on the disconcerting little wooden drawer. "_Just because it's easier to get too?_" Going with his gut instinct Hiten decided to ignore the bottom drawer for now, somehow knowing Naraku wasn't the kind of man who worried about things like the practicality of using the bottom draw over the top one.

Carefully, he brought his right hand up and using his pointer finger stuck just the tip of a claw into the lock. Feeling inside the hole, he tried to determine how many obstacles the lock had to push down so it would open. Before he could feel if it was one or two however, the lock let out a loud crunching sound in the quiet.

Instantly, the demon froze, claw still in lock and held his breath as his ears literally perked on the side of his head listening. A part of him knew that Naraku as a weasel demon didn't have the worrying hearing capabilities of say a dog or a wolf, but another part of him was so terrified of Naraku when he was awake that he didn't care to adhere to logic. The minutes ticked by and no sound met Hiten's ears. Slowly, his heart beat returned to normal and without allowing his hand to move he elongated his neck until he could see around the desk.

Naraku hadn't moved.

"_Thank god_." He nearly groaned as a feeling of complete relief filled him to his very core. "_Okay Hiten, focus_." He coached himself as he turned his attention back towards the lock staring at it as his claw still hung from its mouth. "_Just turn your finger_." He commanded as he turned the nail with mind numbing slowness to insure no noise permeated the room again. The feel of the lock turning easily made his mind fill with even more relief. "_It's only got one obstacle_." He told himself as he ventured to reach his left hand up for the handle of the drawer.

Knowing these drawers to be as bad as the door, he carefully started to pull it opened being absolutely insanely careful not to move it so fast that it would groan upon its tracks. Only a soft scrapping sound filled the air however, not even as loud as the earlier squeaking. Feeling more confident he pushed himself up onto his tip toes and looked into the little drawer. The sight of the small box that Naraku kept the shards in instantly met his eyes and he nearly growled in pleasure.

"_Damn I'm good_." He praised himself as he reached into the desk drawer before hesitating. "_I shouldn't bother removing it_." He told himself as he looked at the little box skeptically. "_If he's actually bothered to protect it removing it could be dangerous._" Course of action decided, Hiten opened the lid to the little box inside the drawer, almost sighing in relief when the little shards met his eyes with sparkles. "_One, two—three—four, five, six?_" He licked his lips slowly. "_Is that all of them?_" Not completely sure he brought a hand up to his head and scratched at it lightly.

"Um—I'm thirsty."

Hiten froze as the voice floated to him so loud in the quiet that for a moment he was sure he was going to piss himself.

"Where'd I leave my glass?" Naraku muttered as he swung his legs out of the bed and popped his neck lightly.

Behind the desk unmoving Hiten slowly lowered himself down and out of sight. "_Pease don't be on the desk._" He begged even as his eyes only barely caught sight of the glass, the little bit of deep red wine left in it reflecting the moonlight. "_Damn it._"

Yawning Naraku put his feet on the floor and stood. The sound of him padding across the wood, not paying attention to nor caring about which floor boards squeaked and which did not, reaching Hiten's ears loudly.

Hiten followed the sounds with rapt attention as he pushed the drawer closed as quietly as possible and shoved himself downwards until he was practically flushed against the ground. His heart pounded in his chest so loudly that he was sure another breed of demon would have been able to easily have heard it. Silently, he thanked any creature listening for that one fact as he pushed himself underneath the desk his five foot eleven inches tall frame not actually fitting below it completely. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes and put all his faith into the fact that a half asleep man would probably get his drink without looking deliberately around a desk for feet sticking out one side.

The squeaking of the floorboards stopped suddenly and Hiten opened his eyes just in time to see Naraku's bare feet standing in front of the desk. The sound of the glass being lifted and the wine inside of it stirring made him wince ever so slightly. Holding his breath, he listened to the sound of Naraku gulping down the drink slowly until it was emptied. "Damn." The teenaged demon grumbled to himself. "I don't wanna go outside for more." He mumbled and his feet instantly turned around, Hiten watching as they turned back towards the bed and began to walk away.

"_Please just go back to bed_." Hiten begged lightly as he kept an eye on the retreating ankles nearly laughing for joy when he watched the young demon fall back onto the bed without a thought. "_Now just go to sleep_." He told the other man silently. "_Just go to sleep Naraku—please._"

Ears fixated and listening for the evening out of breath, Hiten waited and waited, the moon outside the room slowly moving from the two o'clock position to closer and closer to the three. After, who knows how long and what felt like an eternity to Hiten, the young demon's breath evened out signaling that he had in fact fallen back asleep but still Hiten didn't move.

"_I have to wait at least thirty minutes_." He thought, experience telling him that a man is not truly asleep until he has been asleep for at least thirty minutes.

Groaning to himself without making a single sound, the thunder demon settled himself in for the long wait, his position not allotting him to watch the moon outside but still allowing him to track the progress of its shadow in the room. Time ticked on slowly as Hiten listened to Naraku's breathing noting when it went from simply calm to that of actually shallow. A classic signal that one had progressed into deeper sleep. Still not willing to move just yet he waited even longer until the light from the moon had almost completely filled the room signaling that the moon itself was now by far closer to the three o'clock position than the two.

"_That should be enough_." He told himself and as quietly as possible dared to actually move out from underneath the table.

The task was a lot harder than it had been earlier, his flow of adrenaline having changed enough that now he was actual able to over think instead of simply move. Literally biting his tongue so as not to curse his own sloppy movements, Hiten pulled himself out from under the desk nearly knocking the chair over in the process. Finally free from the confining space he exhaled slowly to calm himself before turning back to the already unlocked drawer.

Without hesitation, he reached for the handle once more and with just the same efficiency as nearly forty-five minutes earlier opened it with barely a sound. Inside the deep compartment, the box still remained opened and simple to access. Not bothering to stop and think about how many jewels were inside he reached in and simply grabbed them, scooping them up in one large hand. Immediately, he threw them into his right pocket with one hand while the other rummaged in his left pocket for the fake ones.

"_How many do I need?_" He asked himself hurriedly wanting nothing more than to just leave this room right now. "_Six—that's how many were in the drawer so—how many fake ones are there?_" Hastily he counted them discerning easily that he had two too many. Licking his lips nervously, he stuck two of the fake shards back into his pocket before dumping the rest into the little box once more and closing it carefully. "_Now just close the drawer_." He commanded his trembling hands as he pushed the drawer back shut not making even a single noise. "_Almost there_." He encouraged himself as he stuck his claw back into the lock, clawing at the mechanism and shifting it back into place with a sold click.

Paranoia filled him and he froze completely as the sound of the click seemed to echo in the room. The sound itself felt as if it took at least ten years off his life. But Naraku had long ago reached REM sleep and thankfully therefore didn't even wince. Almost ready to pass out from the adrenaline that had now been pumping through his system far too long, Hiten rested his head just briefly against the side of the desk calming himself back down.

"_Just get to the door_." He told himself even as his body began to ache from the tension in his own muscles. "_Get to the door_." Taking a deep breath, Hiten moved back around the chair and around the desk stopping for only a moment beside into to look into the now lit up room. "_Damn moon_." Hr growled to himself wishing now that he hadn't spent so much time under the desk.

Clutching his hands tightly at his sides and holding his breath for no reason at all except it made him feel better, Hiten started into the light. Dodging every board as expertly as he had before he crossed the room, refusing to even give Naraku a second glance and instead focusing only on the door. If he could just make it to the door there would safety on the other side. The sound of rustling nearly stopped him in his tracts but, fighting his own natural instincts, he kept on moving knowing that in the end it was safer to completely flee than to wait here one more second.

It felt like he hit the door at a full out run, his hands grabbing for the handle, pulling it down slowly even as his body tried to simply break through it. Yanking the handle in the same way he had entered and putting all his weight into it he opened the door. Barely controlling the swing of the actual door, he winced when it managed to squeak ever so slightly on its hinges. Throwing a look over his shoulder he watched the still sleeping face of Naraku with no small amount of complete liberation before he stepped outside onto the deck and not caring if the door squeaked or not any more shut it behind him with a barely audible click.

Resisting the urge to simply slump against the now shut door Hiten continued moving, the sight of Kagura and Kaede standing in the same spot he had left them nearly an hour ago making his heart sore.

"Hiten-sama!" The wind demon smiled at him, her face filled with so much relief that he actually smiled back at her before he could stop himself.

"What took so long?" Kaede asked as she watched the man make his way across the deck, looking for all pretenses and purposes scared for life.

For a moment, Hiten didn't say a word as he focused simply on reaching them over anything else. "I am never," He told them both as he came to a stop right in front of them and reached into his pocket for the jewel shards. "Doing something like that again." Was all he said as he shoved the Shikon shards into Kagura's awaiting and surprised hands before slumping down to the deck floor in exhaustion.

-break-

Kagome stepped out onto the deck slowly, following Inuyasha as he made his way expertly in the dark. With just as much proficiency Kagome followed him, her eyes quickly adjusting to the slight moonlight overhead. "_Within the week there'll be a new moon_." She thought to herself absently as she crossed the deck as quietly as possible.

By now she knew the deck well, she knew where it creaked and where it groaned, which planks had been fixed and which ones still needed repairs. She wasn't as quiet as the Captain could be when he wanted to but she was pretty close. Absently, she allowed her eyes to roam over the deck searching for the men who sometimes slept outside: namely Totosai. Strangely though, she saw not one man on the deck of the Shikuro this night.

"Where is everyone?" She wondered out loud just as she mounted the stairs behind the Captain of the vessel.

Inuyasha paused at her words frowning slightly at himself as he winced. "Well—they haven't wanted to sleep on deck lately." He told her as he started to climb the staircase once again, a violin case grasped in each hand. "Too cold." He offered even though he knew his own words were a lie. In all actuality the men were sleeping down below because for every night over the past three weeks (until this night that is) the Captain hadn't really slept but instead stayed up all night making far too much noise on deck for anyone to sleep. "_It's not my fault_." Inuyasha argued with himself slightly. "_I just can't focus on sleep when she's so close to me_." He frowned just ever so faintly. "_Until I pass out from exhaustion today but that's a different story_."

"It doesn't seem all that cold to me." Kagome gently pointed out as they reached the top of the staircase and moved onto the helm's deck.

"Inuyasha-sama?" The sound of old Myoga's voice caused Kagome to freeze in surprise having not expected anyone to be up this late.

"Konbanwa." Inuyasha replied in his native language, the fact that Kagome was with him only making him feel slightly uncomfortable using the word. "_I'm courting her_." He reasoned to himself even as that slight feeling of dread took residence in his stomach.

He had never told a soul the truth about all his heritage or the forbidden land in which he had been born. Not even Miroku knew the absolute truth and unconsciously, he truly worried about letting anyone know what he really was. Setting the violins down, Inuyasha took a second to glance at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Other than a strange look of curiosity on her face, she didn't seem to question the strange word. Sighing, feeling only somewhat relieved, he reached for the buttons of his shirt. Hastily, his fingers worked knowing that Myoga would be sure to point out the fact the shirt was opened around a lady.

"Konbanwa." Myoga repeated with a gentle smile and a slight bow of his head. "Inuyasha-sama come out-to for night-o fun?" The old man spoke teasingly as he eyed the now closed shirt before looking at Kagome whose own shirt was opened in a way considered inappropriate for mixed company.

Instantly, Kagome felt her face flush brightly from the old man's words and where his eyes had roamed. Quickly, she reached up to do the last two buttons bringing the shirt uncomfortably up to her neck. "_I should have grabbed my jacket_." She told herself, knowing that the jacket would have allowed her to leave the shirt more opened while still remaining modest.

Inuyasha for his part merely snorted as he finished buttoning the shirt. "Get your head out of the gutter Myoga." He chastised as he finally crossed the deck and motioned for the old man to move. Obeying silently, Myoga took his hands from the wheel only when Inuyasha had a good grip on the old wood. "Why don't you go have a night off." Inuyasha offered as he reached down for the rope that tied the helm's wheel in place. "I'll keep an eye on the ship."

"If-fu yuu sure Inuyasha-sama." The man bowed slightly to his Captain waiting only for Inuyasha's nod before he turned and started towards the stairs walking towards Kagome.

The young girl bit her lip awkwardly when the tiny old man stopped right in front of her and smiled with his strange shaped mouth. Compelled to say something Kagome smiled clumsily before whispering out a soft: "Good night Mr. Myoga."

The old man smiled at her gently in return and bowed his head far lower than he had to the Captain. "Oyasuminasai, Kagome-sama." He whispered to her and although Kagome didn't understand the custom or his words, she knew that something very respectful had just happened.

Before she could manage to say a word on the subject however, Myoga slipped passed her and disappeared quickly down the staircase, his small body able to move quicker than an old man should. "Um?" Kagome managed to say as she looked down towards the retreating back that had already made it to the quarterdeck.

"Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha's voice brought her eyes away from the disappearing man and back towards her courter. "Myoga was just saying good night."

"Good night?" She whispered somewhat skeptically before turning her full attention towards Inuyasha. The dog demon had just finished tying off the helm and was currently looking up towards the sails, his eyes moving quickly probably checking for anything that could possibly need to be attended to. "So that word—Oyanais um," She stumbled greatly feeling quite embarrassed at not being able to say the word at all. "It means good night?"

Turning his eyes away from the riggings Inuyasha offered her a slight smile even as his mind started to race. This was not a language he had shared with many people, in fact, it was a language that could possibly mark him in many ways. The dog demon licked his lips as he watched his intended, her grey eyes looking at him with inquisitiveness. "_Would she—," _He heard a small voice in the back of his mind start to wonder. "_Want to know?_" He shushed the thought before it could progress too far. It was one thing if she wanted to know, it was another if he was willing to tell her. "Well—." He started to say but stopped when she gave him an imploring look.

"I'm just curious." She told him as she offered him a little smile that made all of his resolve waver for a moment.

"O-ya-su-mi-na-sai." He pronounced the word slowly separating out each syllable so it was easy to understand. "It means good night, well," He paused only for a second in thought. "I'm going to bed, would be a better translation." He tapped his chin in thought. "I mean, you can only say it before going to bed," He continued to explain further unaware that Kagome was looking at him with no small amount of awe. "You can't just say it to someone on the street like you can with good night." He finished with a slight chuckle turning his attention to the girl who was still standing in the same exact spot.

Instantly, he was met with her disbelieving expression and her wide eyes. "Such a strange word." She commented as her whole expression seem to change into one of contemplation. "What—language is it?" She inquired, her whole face telling him that she already had a good guess in mind. "Is it your native one?"

"It is." Inuyasha ventured to say even as his own face actually flushed, something that did not happen every day, or every week, or month, or even year. "_How much do I tell her?_" He asked himself even as she continued on unaware of his dilemma.

"Where is it from," Kagome questioned as she took a step towards him slowly in the moonlight. "Your native language?"

"Oh—um," Inuyasha hesitated to speak, he had never really told anyone anything about himself such as this. Not even Miroku knew the secrets to his origins or the name of the country he had been born in or the name of the one he had been raised in. "Well." He spoke slowly his mind racing a he tried to think of what to say. "I—it's—it's complicated." He finally settled on even as he winced at his own words. "_Just tell her_." A voice inside of him pleaded but another voice, a far more paranoid and demonic one snarled back. "_Don't—when she finds out—."_ It trailed off leaving a certain amount of dark expectation ringing in his ears. "That is—it's not from somewhere you'd recognize."

In front of him, Kagome frowned, her heart sinking in her chest as she took in his words. "_He doesn't want to tell me—me?_" She blinked slowly, tears forming in her eyes that she instantly forced away. "_It's nothing to cry about_." She told herself firmly even as the tears tried their hardest to form and fall. "_Everyone's entitled to a secret or two_." She reasoned but a small voice in just the back of her head mocked her. "_He doesn't trust you_." The little voice said and Kagome was hard pressed not to believe it.

The smell of salt that was not the sea or part of Kagome's natural scent made Inuyasha grimace. Almost afraid to look, he glanced at Kagome's face and sure enough found the evidence of forming tears clinging to her lashes. "_I'm suck a prick!_" He yelled at himself as he watched her tears form. "_What_ _would it do—would it kill me to just tell her the truth?_" He clutched his fist tightly at his side, knowing deep down in his heart that it wouldn't hurt a thing for her to know and even Miroku or Sango. Being secretive however, is a hard habit to break and when one has kept their past firmly rooted in the past for the better part of their life it is insanely hard to break the trend.

Kagome sniffled slightly as her nose began to run and angrily she shook her head hating herself just a little for reacting the way she was. "_You're being silly Kagome_." She continued to tell herself forcing her features to calm. "_It's not a big deal_." She continued the reassuring chant and brought a hand up to her face calming her tears the best she could. "_He's a secretive man by nature and you're just the girl he's courting."_ She closed her eyes as the sentence filled her actually causing a physical sting of pain in her chest that she ignored. Bravely, she forced a smile to form on her face, forced her eyes to open dry, and forced herself to speak. "It's okay.

Inuyasha's head snapped up at her words, the sound of her shaking voice making him feel like even more of an ass. Carefully, he took in the shaky smile on her face and her surprisingly dry eyes no part of him really believing the expert act.

"Everyone's entitled to a secret or two." She spoke her earlier thoughts out loud even as her heart tightened in her chest a small voice telling her, "_You don't have any secrets from him."_ Ignoring the voice she forced the smile to appear brighter on her face, closing her eyes so the pain wouldn't be betrayed in them. "And I know that secrets are hard to tell once they've been secrets too long." She nodded but her eyes never opened and the fake smile never left. "But thank you for telling me at least a little about that word, Oyanaisai." She tried to pronounce again and once more failed miserably.

Instead of laughing this time however, Inuyasha had to resist the urge to just punch himself in the face. "_Damn it!_" He cursed to himself before quickly turning away from her punching the railing of the Shikuro lightly (by demon standards, that is).

Kagome's eyes snap opened in surprise as she heard the initial hit, the railing cracking under the pressure.

"_I just don't get it_." He continued to rant in his head berating himself wholly. "_I can tell her anything, I've told her things that no one knows_." He growled low in his throat aggravated with himself. "_I told her my age, I told her about my mother_," His eyes unconsciously moved to the violins on the ground before ripping his eyes away, thoughts of his mother leading to thoughts of a troubled childhood. He could almost see the faces of those who had looked down on him for what he was, he could almost hear the voices of the strangers and of the people he knew, was related to. "_I told her about the fucking moon for crying out loud_." He whipped his head around anger burning in his eyes as he looked at her. "So why?" He asked out loud but whether he was asking himself or her was hard to tell. "Why can't I just—." His voiced stopped in his throat as an image of Sesshoumaru filled his head.

_"Because it would make you even weaker than you already are brother."_

And that was the truth. The absolute truth. Telling her of his pain, of the life he had lived as a child, the childhood he had experienced in a land so far from here would be the same as a small boy tattling on an unfair sibling. At least, that was the logic that ran about in his own head, whether it was sound or not was highly uncertain. "Why can't I just tell you?" He finally finished the sentence before falling into silence.

Kagome frowned at his words and the anger she could see forming on his face. "_What's going on?_" She wondered to herself as she brought her hands in front of her and worried her fingers. "_Why can't you tell me, Inuyasha?_" She really wanted to ask but somehow found the words stuck in her throat as she looked at him watching the anger mounting in his every feature and somehow knowing it wasn't directed at her.

"Fucking damn it." He huffed suddenly and growled low in his throat as he looked at her before snarling in frustration. Snarl still in his throat he turned himself around and actually banged his head on the railing deliberately.

Instantly, Kagome felt herself spring forward on instinct. Moving towards him with speed she didn't know she had she grabbed for his arm yanking him away from the railing. "Don't do that!" She demanded her voice so firm that Inuyasha actually felt his ears go back flat on his head.

"Kagome?" He whispered her name just in time to come face to face with her rage filled face.

"This is nothing to get so upset about." The girl instantly reprimanded her eyes gleaming with barely contained anger. "Especially so upset that you deliberately hurt yourself." She shook her head slowly giving him a look that he swore his mother had once given him as a child when he was in trouble.

"But—," He tried to argue wanting her to understand where he was coming from. He wanted her to know he was angry at himself, that he would never forgive himself for making her cry, and that he was trying his hardest to open his mouth and just tell her the truth. Logically, he knew it wouldn't matter, that telling her wouldn't change whatever was happening in their relationship now. Logically, he knew it wouldn't make him weaker. Logically, he knew a lot of things.

"No buts." Kagome cut him off releasing him to cross her arms over her chest defiantly. "I told you, everybody's entitled to a secret." Her voice was firm and left no room for argument. "And yes it hurts a little that you can't tell me." She admitted in the heat of her speech the words leaving her before she had time to sensor them. "But in the end its okay." Her voice started to become just a little gentler. "Because I know you're not trying to hurt me and that you must have a good reason for keeping your secrets—," She paused for a second as she tried to think of a good word but in the end her vocabulary failed her much to her own embarrassment. "Well secret."

Something inside of Inuyasha in that moment almost seemed to freeze. The demon in him which should have been furious at the way she had just given him commands actually being soothed by her loud words. It was a sensation he couldn't explain, a feeling that no amount of arguing with himself would make go away. "Kagome." He whispered out her name overcome with affection as he watched her haughty face turn to an apologetic one.

"I'm so sorry—." She started to apologize as she realized that she had just yelled at him so openly, something that was completely improper for any woman, even one in a station such as her own.

"Don't be." He replied without thought as his hands moved on their own accord reaching for the fabric of the sleeve which covered her elbow. "I deserved it." His words weren't lies, he honestly felt as if he did. He knew he did. "_This is Kagome_." He heard the demon inside of him whisper and he knew the true power behind it's words.

"But I—?" Kagome tried to speak again only to find her voice stall instantly in her throat as he pulled her towards himself and into his arms. Instantaneously, a feeling of warmth exploded in her stomach as his hand that had yanked her forward dropped to her waist and his other hand joined it, bringing her completely against his body in a tight hug. His chin rested against her shoulder, her chin rested against his own and Kagome felt for all pretenses that she should have fainted right then and there.

Inuyasha inhaled her scent sharply and, unable to resist, pulled her even closer to himself. The rail of the Shikuro dug into his back as he leaned against it holding her but he could not bring himself to care. "Kagome." He whispered her name and smiled when the scent of her anticipation hit his nose. It wasn't heady or spicy but instead smooth and delicate, the scent of someone who feels as if something wonderful it about to happen, whether that be warm spring rain or a sunset laced with hues of pink. "You're too good for me." He barely mumbled into her hair his pride stopping him from apologizing properly.

She stiffened in his hold as his breath brushed against the side of her neck. "I—um—thank you?" She whispered not sure of what else one should say after having such words whispered in your hair. Arms still hanging limp at her sides, she felt her fingers flick on impulse and suddenly she was grabbing the fabric of the white shirt that he had hastily buttoned earlier.

Inuyasha breathed in sharply as the feel of her slight fingers and human nails pricked the surface of his skin causing goose bumps to dance upon his flesh. "Kagome." He heard his voice but it sounded far away even to his own ears as his body reacted to her touch.

"Yes?" She whispered back, her face flushed and her breath coming out in short pants as she gripped him tighter.

"We've been courting for three weeks." He spoke firmly as if he was already trying to convince her of something. "I bought you practically the whole bookstore back in Delaware." He felt her tense knowing that she disagreed with that statement. In the end, she had only gotten five books (and one for Shippo) after all. "So," His voice was both heady and nervous as he pulled her away from him, the spot where his chin had been resting feeling uncomfortably cold. "Is that long enough for me—to ask to—." He paused and looked straight into her eyes staring into their soft grey.

Kagome felt mesmerized as the molten gold of his irises stared into her seeming to look all the way into her very soul. "I—um." She whispered as her heart started to hit against her rib cage as if trying to escape. "_He wants to kiss me_." She heard a voice in her head practically yell, somehow knowing the question before it had ever been asked.

He hesitated as he watched emotions well in her eyes: ones of fear, ones of anticipation, and most importantly, ones of want. Carefully, he reached a hand from behind her back, his fingers tracing her body as he made the move. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed from the sensation of his callused fingers outlining the curve of her spin before coming in contact with one of her shoulder blades and then the shoulder itself. He squeezed the shoulder ever so slightly, the feel of the fabric of her shirt underneath his hands oddly unsatisfying. "_Skin_." He heard the demon within him moan begging to touch her, really touch her.

The dog Captain inhaled sharply, a low growl building in his throat as he allowed just the tips of his fingers to ghost over her collar. The bone itself was covered just as her back, shoulder blades, and shoulder had been but there was something so much more tantalizing about snaking his hand over a part of her that was so close to her perky breast.

Kagome shuddered at the feel of his alluring fingers, her eyes snapping open coming in contact with his own. "_It feels so_—." Her words trailed off as his eyes borne into her so deeply that she found her throat tightening shut.

Inuyasha froze as he looked at her, his fingers resting against the bone with a feather light touch. "_Her heat_." He whispered just to himself as his fingers burned despite the separation of the fabric from her skin. Slowly, he licked his lips, staring at the grey pools that looked back at him wide eyed and completely lost.

"_I can't breathe_." The girl thought just to herself as his fingers burned a hole through her clothes catching her skin on fire. Holding back a sound she was sure she had never made, she closed her eyes unable to look into his own any longer without running scared. "_I don't know what to do_, _I've never—this has never_," She gulped trying to breath even as her throat tightened even more. "_I've never felt this way before_." And she hadn't, this man here before her now had kissed her a total of three times in his life. And each time had been of its own flavor. The first forbidden making her want to cry, the second angry making her want to lash out, and the third surprising making her mind go blank. But this time, the possibility of his kiss was met with completely different feelings. Feelings she had never known.

"_My heart_," He thought to himself as he watched the small blush form on her cheeks. "_It's pounding_." He gulped just as her lips parted ever so slightly and her eyelids moved in such a way to let him know she was forcing them to stay closed. "Kagome," He whispered her name but her eyes remained shut tight. "Look at me." He commanded his voice filled with emotions that Kagome couldn't even begin to identify.

Unable to keep them closed at his command, her eyes sprang opened a nervous sparkle shinning in them as the cool moon from behind him reflected in her pupils.

Inuyasha licked his lips slowly, and moved his hand from her collar to dance across her neck before settling to rest just underneath her chin holding her in place with just the tips of his fingers. Inhaling slowly, he tried to smell any minute sign that he should stop but the hotness of her scent told him she was more than okay. With uncertainty still mounting in him he exhaled and leaned just a little closer towards her, a hairs breath away. "Can I kiss you?" He managed to ask forcing her to look directly into his eyes as he said the words wanting to see any feelings of regret or fear not just smell them.

Something in Kagome then began to calm as she stared into those confident golden eyes. It was as if he knew she was going to kiss him even before permission was given. "_I wish I could be as confident as him._" She thought to herself as her hands twisted even more into the fabric of his shirt.

Amazed, she saw his eyes squeeze shut from the action and his breath hitch in his throat. A slow smile formed on her face as she watched his breathing grow shallow and she knew that she had caused the strong reaction. Feeling bold Kagome allowed one of her hands still holding tightly to his shirt to relax and let go before she brought it upwards to grab at his own elbow.

"Open your eyes." She spoke so softly that his ears actually had to flicker to hear her words. Surprised he blinked and looked at her just in time to hear her breathy reply. "Please." She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she ever so slightly tilted her chin towards him.

Inuyasha felt his gut twist and his heart nearly pound out of his chest. "Damn." The whisper left his mouth just before he closed his eyes and leaned forward resting his forehead just against her own. "Damn." He repeated again as he felt the soft curls of her hair flutter against his skin teasing and reassuring. "How can I say no to that." He whispered listening for her slight giggle before he finally gave in and with practiced ease caught that giggle between his lips.

The taste of her hit his every sense instantaneously, a sweet fragrance a million times more powerful than he remembered, and although he had never actually eaten an Irish lily he was pretty sure that she tasted just the same. Entranced, he moved the fingers that held her chin around to the back of her neck, pulling her soft plump lips forward even more wanting to be as close to her as possible. The hand around her waist tightened its grip, his fingers massaging her skin, mimicking the way his lips massaged her own.

Kagome felt her knees start to buckle as his hand petted at her waist and his lips molded perfectly against her. It was almost as if they were stroking her, coaxing her with just their moist wetness. Her heart galloped in her chest and the fingers that had grabbed for his elbow earlier tightened against the fabric of his shirt. The sound of seams groaning under strain met her ears but she found herself ignoring them completely in favor of listening to the sound of his soft moan. The feel of the noise vibrated against her lips and she gasped ever so slightly as the sensation caused her stomach to plummet into her feet.

Unable to control himself Inuyasha felt his instincts flare, every part of him unable to resist the temptation her opened mouth provided. Immediately, the taste of her intensified as his tongue flicked into her mouth gently searching out her own. He felt her stiffen in his arms as pink hot tongue met pink hot tongue and then startled, she pulled away. But Inuyasha didn't let her retreat for long and instead pulled her back towards himself before she could protest. Instantly, his lips were back on her own and Kagome no longer was able to suppress her airy moan as his tongue ran along the curve of her upper lip.

The sound of him whining somewhere in the back of his throat made the dog demon nearly growl from his own weakness. But he couldn't help himself: the taste of her, the way she clutched his sleeve so tightly, the sound of her little moan, the scent of her appreciation for everything he had to offer her; who wouldn't expect him to beg for more?

"_This is too much._" A little voice in the back of his head pulled him back to reality even as he finally managed to part her lips once more. "_Too much too soon_." The voice spoke loudly, Inuyasha vaguely registering its human quality as he felt her shyly and uncertainly begin to react to the intrusion in her mouth without pulling away.

"_Mate, claim,_" The demon snarled suddenly interrupting the human's voice as its intended allowed him to gently massage her tongue. "_Now!_"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and he pulled himself away looking at her as she too snapped her eyes opened in shocked surprise.

"_What was that?"_ Kagome thought to herself as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Inside her chest her heart felt like it was going to explode and the sensation between her legs grew to a point that she was positive something was wrong. _"I didn't know you could kiss like that_." She told herself as she sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes going wide unable to comprehend the sensation that had just built inside her whole being. "_Are you allowed to kiss like that?_"

Inuyasha stared at her his eyes watching as her face flushed not with embarrassment but something else entirely. Instinctively, he pulled her just a little closer to himself as his body reacted to the way her lips were still parted, little puffs of air escaping between them before her tongue flicked out and ran over first the top and then the bottom causing them to shine with dampness.

He gulped and closed his eyes from the sight, never in his life having ever been this turned on by just one kiss. "Kagome." He said her name, a little breath of air in the cool Atlantic morning. "_I gotta calm down_." He told himself even as his own heart was beating out of control in his chest. The feel of her fingers twisting into the fabric of his sleeve made his eyes pop open once again and instantly he felt himself nearly moan as he watched her take deep breath after deep breath her grey eyes opened and looking straight into his own. "_She doesn't know to breathe through her nose when she kisses yet_." The thought floated into his brain, both amusing for him and comforting as it meant no one had ever kissed her like that before. "_And no one else ever will_."

Feeling her stomach flip flop Kagome allowed the hand on his sleeve to lax as she tried to hold herself up even as her knees gave out from under her. "_I feel like I'm floating_." The words just barely registered in her head as she looked at him thanking her lucky stars that he was holding onto her. "_Otherwise, I know I'd fall."_

Breathing in deeply, Inuyasha gazed down at her taking in her flustered expression with no small amount of pleasure. "_This woman_." He realized if only to himself. "_I'm never going to let her go._" He felt the demon in him growl in pleasure. "_No man will ever touch her_." He heard the human in him readily agree before adding something that made his eyes widen. "_So doesn't she deserve to know—everything? It'd be unfair for her not to._"

It was a thought that hit him hard, almost punching him in the gut. Does she deserve to know? He looked down at her watching as she tried to process what had just happened and he knew that more than anyone, she did. Kagome deserved to know. If he was going to continue kissing her like that, going to continue courting her for however long, going to eventually—end that courtship in such a way that she would always be by his side, then she deserved to know.

"The country I was born in," He spoke softly as his hands on her hips massaged gently, his thumbs running across the fabric of her shirt. "_If I just,"_ The demon in him thought subconsciously as he moved the fabric with his thumb wanting to push it up so he could feel bare skin. "_I'd scare her shitless if I did_." The human reasoned lightly even as his fingers continued to rub. "Is called Nippon."

Kagome blinked in surprise, her mind still a little numb and her lips still tingling a bit."Nippon?" She repeated curiously her brain trying to discern if she had ever heard of such a country even as it tried to discern if people could be kissed like that twice and live.

"Yeah." Inuyasha inhaled slowly as he looked at her. To the undiscerning eye he must have looked calmed and poised in that moment but to Kagome's well trained ones it was obvious he felt completely uncertain. "There is an English name. Well, Portuguese really." He paused for a second half hoping something would interrupt him but knowing even if it did he would still speak as he was about to eventually. "Japan."

"Japan?" Kagome furrowed her brows in complete astonishment as everything she had ever learned about geography played over and over again in her head. Vaguely, she recalled a Portuguese trader who stopped in Port Royal mentioning a country with a funny name. "_Was it that name? The trader said it was a country in Asia, those country's names always sound so strange._" She wondered just to herself as she slowly raised her eyes to look into his face. She had seen a man from India once and one from China by fair luck. As she looked at Inuyasha however, she didn't see any of the features that made them from the giant continent.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he watched Kagome's face become an array of emotions. He saw curiosity, uncertainty, interest, and finally surprise.

"Is it in Asia?" She managed to ask and much to his surprise stayed in his outstretched arms not backing away from him at all.

"It is." He answered honestly even as he shrugged. "Kind of."

"Huh?"

"It's an island." He told her as he resisted the urge to pull her closer and hold onto her tight so she wouldn't run away.

"An island." Kagome smiled at his words her heart racing just a bit as she realized how important what he was telling her was. "_He's telling me_." A voice squealed in her head happily and she couldn't help but agree with it. "Is it green all year round like you were telling me before?"

Inuyasha's face was the picture of surprise as he took in her words. "You remember that?" He whispered out surprised even as his mind told him he hadn't told her the whole truth yet about the other island that was green all year round unlike Nippon.

"I remember everything you tell me." Kagome blushed slightly as she spoke. "I want to know everything about you."

His heart stopped in his chest at her words, a soft sincere smile forming on his mouth. "You are too good for me." He repeated his earlier words and smiled even wider when he saw Kagome actually laugh and close her eyes.

The sound of his laughter mixing with her own caused her to open her eyes once more a light feeling building in her heart as she looked at him with open fondness. "I—." She started to speak even as a small voice in the back of her head pressured her to lean forward and experience him once more.

_"Kagome."_

She blinked, the voice so loud in her head that she couldn't dare to ignore it.

"_Look_."

She frowned but compelled turned her eyes away from him, instead looking out behind him at the sea. The glimmer of something in the distance made her freeze, her eyes watching as the sunrise began to slowly bring the world back into light. "It's morning." She whispered the smile on her face becoming soft and somewhat disappointed before she narrowed her eyes something in the distance catching her off guard. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He mumbled and turned towards where her chin had indicated. Instantly, his sharp eyes caught the speck on the horizon. "A ship." He grunted all of his senses going on high alert as years of training on the sea flooding back into his psyche. Gently pushing Kagome away from himself he moved towards the helm reaching into a small compartment that was kept beside it. A compass was revealed as he opened the small door and a spyglass as well which he pulled out. Pulling it opened as he walked back to Kagome he placed his elbows on the railing to help keep him steady and placed the spyglass to his eye.

Apprehension welling inside of her Kagome placed a hand on his back grasping the fabric of his shirt for reassurance. "Can you see it?" She asked her voice just a little shaky as her fingers tantalized his spin.

Doing his best to ignore the feeling, the dog demon squinted his left eye as he looked through the spyglass with the other practice allowing him to find the vessel quickly. The sight of the flag that waved above its sails made his mouth go dry and his stomach plummet. "The Thunder."

Kagome felt the feeling from earlier sharpen instantly in her gut. Only vaguely registering just to herself that it had been the compass calling since she first woke up, after all.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Accents 6/6/2013.**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the romance in this chapter and I hope you are enjoying the developing storyline as well. A lot is about to be revealed about Inuyasha, Kaede, Naraku, and even Kagura as well as the mysterious man she works for really soon. It promises to be fantastic!

**Bonus Point:**

Okaa-san is a polite way of addressing one's own mother in Japanese. However, Inuyasha in the anime tends to use a different term that can only be used by boys in the Japanese language. What is that word for mother?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

That's right, the answer is the book "Of Mice and Men" by John Steinbeck in p.1937. It is a very, very sad story but absolutely worth every second to read. The name of the poem that the phrase comes from is called "To a Mouse" (or "To a Beastie" depending) by Scottish poet Robert Burns in 1785 with a traditional Scottish dialect so that the phrase reads, "The best-laid schemes o' mice an' men/Gang aft agley" which means, "The best laid schemes of mice and men/Go often awry." Congrats to the winners!

14 inu-kag, KaUiA, Leomae, SweetHunniiBunnii, Tsukinawa-chan, KittyIchigo1, MKM123008, XxSetsukoxX, Glon Morski, Suyurilrig, Sharp 8394, TheRealInuyasha, kittykritik, Litle C, FridayzGirl, Word Doc, XxxXAiydan's Mommie XxxX

**Notes:**

Ward Lock – One of the oldest known locks in the word (the pin lock is actually the oldest) probably invented by either the ancient Roman's or Chinese first. They are still commonly in use today in low security situations.

Nippon – 日本 in Kanji, is the name for Japan that has been in use since sometime in the 7th century, its use continues into modernity. Nihon is also another version that has been around just as long but is used only in certain situations such as in association with the term for the Japanese language: Nihon-go. Nihon meaning Japan and Go indicating the idea of language.

Japan – The history of the English word for Japan is generally linked back to Portuguese traders. Most likely, they picked up the word while trading in Malacca (The third smallest Malaysian state). The Malaysians adopted the word from a particular Chinese pronunciation of the characters 日本. This Malaysian word, Jepang, was adopted by the Portuguese traders sometime in the 16th century. By 1577, the word appeared for the first time in English with the spelling Giapan.

**Fun Fact:** The first western country to reach Japan was Portugal who sent missionaries to the island as early as the 16th century. If you are interest on the subject there is an amazing historical fiction called, "Shogun" by James Clavell that is all about a man who is shipped wreaked in Japan during the 1500's. Very historically accurate and so well written! It is personally one of my favorite books.

**Next Chapter:**

**They Meet Again**

Till Next time!

UNEDITED

POSTED

1/6/2012


	67. Two Ships at Dawn

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Two Ships at Dawn**

"This is bad." Inuyasha whispered mainly to himself as he quickly closed the spyglass and nearly threw it back into the box.

"It's really the thunder?" Kagome asked from beside him her heart pounding in her chest as the implications of that ship having caught up with them hit her hard. "_Manten—the Thunder, his brother's on that ship._" She gulped, a lump forming in her throat as she tried to swallow away old guilt.

"I'd know that flag anywhere, Kagome." Inuyasha told her, throwing the words over his shoulder as he quickly made his way across the helm's deck.

Kagome winced at the loud unapologetic sound of his boots banging against the ground of the helm's deck. "That's what I was afraid of." She half whispered to herself, barely registering the slight flick of his ear to indicate he had heard her.

Inuyasha bit his lip at her words, his own mind raging with a million different thoughts all concerning the same three people: Manten, Hiten, and Kagome who had killed the first; hopefully, a fact unknown by the later. "_There's no way_." He told himself as he crossed the deck ignoring Kagome's words for now. "_Hiten can't know she did it, he has to be after me, just me_."

Ignoring the unpleasant thoughts, the Captain turned his attention towards the current situation and what had to be done now. Throwing his hand forward he grabbed for the railing that separated the two decks of the Shikuro and without thought used the wood and his own momentum to propel himself upwards and over the old bar. Already in the air he heard the gasp of Kagome behind him but tuned out the noise as he released his grip so he would sail downwards. Like a cat that always landed on its feet (and with no small amount of irony intended) he landed light footed on the ground of the quarterdeck his sharp eyes instantly landing on the warning bell that rested to the left of the staircase.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she finally reached the staircase leading downwards, her face filled with worry and horror not for his safety but for the current predicament. "What are we gonna—?"

"Go below Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted her just as his hands reached the little rope that hung down from the bell and started loudly ringing it. "Get Miroku!"

"Miroku?" Kagome barely managed to say before her eyes went huge and she nodded her chin once sharply. "Got it!" She yelled back to him in reply before running as fast as she could down the stairs. Her feet hit every board loudly, so much so that the sound probably could be heard even on the Thunder, but the noise didn't matter to Kagome or Inuyasha or even crewman on the Shikuro. After all, now was not a time to worry about light and quiet feet.

-break-

Naraku Morgan felt his heart race in his chest accompanied by a feeling similar to erotic pleasure awakening deep within his stomach. Holding his own spyglass close to his face he smiled brightly as he looked out across the sea at the ship bobbing up and down in the short break waves of the morning calm. "That's the Shikuro." He chuckled slightly as he lowered the spy glass, a smile which showed off long canine fangs forming on his face. "Good work Kagura." He acknowledged as the wind demon nodded her head next to him.

"Kagura aim-u to please." She spoke quietly and humbly even though inside her words were actually meant to mock.

Standing at the helm, the ship's wheel held securely in his hands, Hiten snorted with pleasure. "_Smart girl_." He thought as he looked out at the Shikuro, his amusement leaving him as he took in the shape of the other ship's sails. "_This'll be the day, plan be damned, this'll be the day_." He told himself as his grip on the wheel tightened just a little more. "_It's been five—no—almost six months since you took my brother from me_."

The thunder demon felt the air around him begin to buzz, the familiar feeling of current filling his veins as his heart ached in his chest. The image of a brother long since dead played in the back of his head. An ugly yet beautiful face far younger than the face he should have remembered. It was almost like Manten was a little boy in his heart again, tiny and smiling with all the adoration, trust, and unyielding respect a younger brother should present his older brother. Hiten felt the corner's of his mouth tug at the sight, his heart long since gripped by hate lightening at the memory of that smiling face. Within seconds however, the smile in his mind fell, the face cracked and disintegrated into ash before being swept away on a phantom breeze from Trinidad.

"_Ash_." Hiten felt his hand shake as the image of that little pile of ash, in that little boat clouded all other thoughts in his mind. "_Nothing but ash_." He felt the growl well up in his chest, the hatred, the anger, the swell of absolute disgust. "_I will avenge you_." He closed his eyes tightly for just a moment the words of Kaede filling his mind, telling him that Inuyasha despite everything was a solution to a problem; a much bigger problem than revenge. "_Damn it—," _He opened his eyes to the mild sun and found himself staring into the face of the man behind the much bigger problem. "_Damn you Naraku_."

"Mr. Hiten?" Naraku's voice broke up Hiten's thoughts effectively, bringing the older demon back to reality with jarring accuracy.

Clearing his throat, the thunder demon turned his head only slightly towards Naraku giving the man the minimum amount of attention required so he wouldn't be punished. "Yes sir?"

"How long until we're upon them?" Naraku asked appearing totally nonchalant as he put the spyglass back into his jacket pocket.

Hiten tilted his head to the side, turning his attention back to the Shikuro with contemplative black eyes. "Hm?" He grunted in thought as he mentally calculated the leagues between the two vessels, the wind, and the direction of the tide. "No more than thirty minutes assuming they don't sp—." Before Hiten could finish his sentence a loud sharp ring flooded the air all around them. Instantly, the demon crew members of the Thunder froze, ears of all manners twitching or standing on end as they turned their attention towards the sound. "It would appear," Hiten grumbled with narrowed eyes. "They've spotted us, Mr. Naraku."

"Oh, what a pity." Naraku pouted and brought a hand to his face, tapping one dark claw against his chin as he frowned. "And here I was hoping to surprise them."

Hiten clutched the wheel just a little tighter, disdain for the man—boy—next to him causing bile to rise in his throat. The sound of Kagura clearing her throat made him loosen his grip instantly, the aftermath of his grip merely a few splinters in his palms. Gingerly, he turned his head to look at the wind demon their eyes making contact over Naraku's head. Her ruby irises shinned with something he couldn't quite understand and for a second he felt as if she was trying to tell him something. "_Kagura-hime?" _He thought her name, hoping to convey the question of it through his dark eyes.

The wind demon merely shook her head in response and turned away from him looking back over the ship. "_Now not-to time_." She told herself as she focused on the ship out in front of them worriedly. "_There so much-i that can go wrong-o now_." The wind demon winced at her own thoughts and brought a hand up to rub at the back of her neck absently. "_I needs to focus-u on that not—,_" The sensation of her stomach falling into her knees made the wind demon feel slightly sick. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to close her eyes and regain control of herself. "Focus-u." She whispered into the air even as the impending sense of doom she felt from her stomach to her knees seemed to grow larger and larger.

_"Kagura?"_

The wind demon blinked in surprise as the voice filled her mind. "_Kaede-sama?_" She turned and looked towards the old woman that stood on her left shoulder, the opposite of Naraku. In the dawn light every wrinkle on the tired face was highlighted, some of them so old and loose that they actually cast shadows. In all honesty, Kagura could not recall ever having seen Kaede look so old.

"_Are you ready?"_ The old woman's voice was soft in Kagura's mind as if it too knew the truth behind this day and Kagura's worries.

For several seconds, Kagura made her mind go completely blank: a trick she had learned long ago when dealing with real Shinigami. It was impossible to hide real truth from Shinigami mind readers since all minds eventually think truth unlike mouths that can forever spew lies. "_Am I ready?_" The thought broke through her mental silence even without her consent. "_No_." She admitted and Kaede turned away from her looking to the front stoically once more. Silence rang between them and Kagura felt in that moment as if Kaede was trying to convey something through her posture alone. She looked so tall then, hovering almost above the world, a mystic quality surrounding her that had never been there before. Her grey hair tussled in the breeze, the wrinkles on her face grew longer, and the old eye uncovered and completely human, blinked slowly appearing dull despite its original bright color.

"_Neither am I_."

The thought filled Kagura's mind but the wind demon didn't even flinch having understood exactly what Kaede meant.

-break-

Kagome ran down the short corridor that contained both the Captain's cabin and Miroku's, her bare feet still slamming into the ground with a resounding thud. Heart pounding in her chest, the young girl nearly ran face first into the small door, her hand reaching for the handle on instinct. Without bothering to knock Kagome twisted the doorknob violently, her momentum barely wavering as the door burst opened admitting her into the room, "_Please be awake_." She just managed to think as the sound of the wooden door slamming against an ill placed chair echoed loudly within the room.

Standing in the middle of the room, already completely dressed save the pair of boots Sango was currently handing him, Miroku didn't even cringe as he turned to look at her. "Kagome?" His voice sounded as if it was a question but something in his demeanor said he already knew why she was here. "What's going on?" He spoke calmly but the way he thrust his foot hurriedly into his boot said otherwise.

Kagome gulped as her breath came out in pants, the exertion of running as she just had causing her lungs to burn. After all, she was a girl who had lived the better part of seventeen years of her life as somewhat of a lady (somewhat being a key word). "Out there—," She huffed slightly as she watched Miroku put the other boot on slamming his foot into the ground in order to force it onto his foot: a sign of sheer impatience or perhaps worry. "The Thunder." Kagome just managed to say before Miroku's whole demeanor shifted from somewhat calm to horrified.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly, gritting his teeth as he finally shoved his foot all the way inside the second boot. "Fuck, how'd they find us?" He growled out before darting across the room pushing passed Kagome with such haste that he nearly knocked her off her feet as he departed without another word.

Surprised, Kagome stumbled forward actually running straight into Sango who was nearly dressed as well. The older woman steadied Kagome easily, not even thinking to ask if the girl was okay as she hastily started securing the buttons on her jacket. "Are you sure it's the Thunder?" She asked without preamble as she finished putting the last button in place with one hand while the other reached for her hat.

"Inuyasha was positive." Kagome told her not realizing her own slip up by calling the man by his first name.

If Sango cared about the mistake however, she didn't let it be known as she turned Kagome by the shoulder quickly and shoved her towards the door. "Come on," Her voice came out fast, the words nearly blurring together, as she somehow managed to put her hat on her head and tuck her hair into it with only one hand. "You need to get dressed."

"Huh?" The younger girl blinked trying to understand what Sango was telling her.

"Your jacket and your hat." Sango spoke sternly as she directed the girl out of the room. "If they come on board and its obvious you're a girl," She gestured unapologetically at Kagome's breast which were easily discernible through the cotton fabric of her shirt. "It won't be pretty."

Kagome squeaked slightly at the prospect allowing herself to be shoved down the hallway that connected the Quartermaster's and Captain's cabins. The sound of men yelling at each other flooded into the hall as they moved, the ship coming to life far faster than Kagome had ever seen. Normally, the men were pretty lazy (at least that's how it seemed to Kagome). Most of them spent the better part of the morning sleeping or eating while they waited for orders that regularly were never given out until well passed noon. To hear those normally slow risers, running and yelling and moving, so early in the morning almost seemed unnatural.

The door to the Captain's room was already opened when they entered it, the violins that had been out on deck only moments before stashed inside the doorway hastily. "_I wonder when he did that?_" Kagome asked herself offhandedly, even as Sango shoved her inside the room with a blunt and uncharacteristically harsh hand.

"Okay," Sango grumbled to herself as she stepped around Kagome farther into the room. "Let's get you dressed."

Kagome nodded her head absently at Sango's words but her mind barely processed them, her attention having been gripped by something else inside the room. Sitting on the desk, as if it had been haphazardly tossed to the side, the compass silently glowed as if it had been that way forever. "_How?_" The young girl asked herself as she slowly stepped towards the desk, her eyes staring at the arrow that pointed straight out the window towards the Thunder. "_How did I miss it, why did I ignore the feeling of it_?" She bit her lip hard in a form of self reprimand. "_Why didn't I pay attention?_" She chastised with a growl that rivaled that of her Captain and intended.

"Where's your jacket?" The older woman suddenly spoke her voice aggressive as she dug through Kagome's small trunk, which the Captain had given her to keep her clothes in some time ago.

Kagome frowned from the question, trying to recall where she had hung it the night before. "_I can't even remember going to bed last night_." She thought vaguely to herself as she turned away from the compass for now. "I know I put Shippo's clothes—." Kagome's expression went stark still as she drug her eyes over to her bed to find it empty with the covers thrown hastily to its foot. "Where's Shippo?" She asked worriedly as she looked around for the little kit.

"Probably already on deck." Sango automatically responded as she grabbed for a spare jacket that was laying in the bottom of the trunk, a pretty blue in color. "Catch."

"Oh." Kagome squeaked surprise as she turned and barely missed grabbing the jacket before it simply fell and covered her head. "Ow." She grumbled out of reaction, the jacket landing on her having not actually hurt but only surprised her.

"Sorry." Sango apologized genuinely and winced. "But we have to hurry Kagome—," The older girl pressed firmly as she looked towards the open door. She could just barely hear the yelling from out on deck, Miroku and Inuyasha both calling commands, master's yelling back responses before yelling out their own instructions to the men beneath them. "This is," She started to explain to the younger girl as the stress Miroku and Inuyasha were already feeling came to her from the way their voices called out in the breaking morn. "The last time the Captain rang that bell Miroku was only nine years old."

Kagome pulled the jacket from her head as she listened to Sango, the way the older girl's voice seemed to waver for just a second catching her off guard. "Sango?"

"It's been over ten years, that's a long time." Sango whispered as if to herself before firmly shaking her head and turning back towards Kagome. "And it's not because it's been peaceful, it hasn't—," She stressed her words, the genuine anxiety in her dark eyes causing Kagome to almost flinch. "I've seen this ship go through hell Kagome and he hasn't rang that bell once—even in the dead of night to wake everyone, he does not ring that bell."

"Then this is bad." Kagome felt the words slip from her mouth completing Sango's sentiment. Somehow she had known it was bad from the moment the Captain had whispered the ill-fated name of the other vessel, but she hadn't really allowed the information to sink in. Standing there, in a cabin she shared with perhaps one of the toughest and strongest men to have ever sailed, she felt a wave of sick realization hit her and suddenly she knew why the Captain had rang that bell. "_He's really worried about Manten—me_." Bile rose in her throat not from the name but the repercussions of the name itself. "_I killed him and his brother—his brother, me." _Kagome inhaled sharplyand hurried to pull each sleeve of the jacket on. "Let's hurry."

"Right." Sango agreed as she moved through the room. "Where's your hat."

"I don't normally wear one." Kagome spoke with honesty as she finished putting the jacket on now only having to button it with shaking hands.

"I know but—," Sango paused as if trying to figure out how to phrase her next sentence delicately. "Now's a good time to start." She settled on as she looked towards Kagome slowly, hoping her point sunk in. "I mean, remember why we know them in the first place."

A shudder went down Kagome's spin as Sango's words penetrated her normally naive psyche. "I remember." She spoke evenly as the image of Manten whispering in her ear about all the horrible things human traffickers would do to her as a perfect virgin girl filled her brain. "There should be a spare." She spoke attempting to make her voice block out her own thoughts as she turned back towards the desk where a hat normally hung on the wall behind it.

The sensation of something tickling her mind caused her feet to stop instantly, the feeling strange and oddly comforting. For a moment, the whole world literally slowed down around her, the shouting outside, the sound of Sango's breathing, everything faded away as if into nothing. The hands that had been buttoning her jacket dropped, leaving the garment only half way closed. As if by a will of their own, her fingers on both hands opened before clutching tightly together into two balled fist.

_"Kagome."_

The voice filled her mind and she looked towards the compass half expecting to see its familiar glow but it had gone dark. "_What's—_," She licked her lips. "_Calling me?_" Even as the thought formed in her head, an image attacked her mind. She gasped, stepping back instantly as a large animal presented itself in front of her. Sharp golden eyes pierced her making her whole body tingle with the looks importance. The beast growled low in the back its throat, before what could only be called a look of disappointment graced its muzzle.

_"Have you learned nothing?"_

Kagome blinked surprised at the harshness of the voice that had been so soft before. "_I—_," She tried to answer but the dog inside her mind merely closed its eyes in response before disappearing completely in a large puff of smoke.

Instantly, the world sped back up again and Kagome choked as her lung's seemed to be filled instantly with an influx of air; as if she had for only a moment ceased to exist and was now coming back to life again.

"Kagome," Sango reached for the young miko worriedly not sure what had made the girl completely freeze and stare at the desk as if it had a second head. "Are you okay?" She pleaded and touched the girl's shoulder with a firm worried hand.

Kagome jumped from the contact, Sango's touch seeming to do more than simply awaken her back into the real world. "The bow." She whipped her head around and looked at Sango expectantly. "With the bow I can make a barrier."

"But—." Sango spoke, a fierce urge to protect the little girl in front of her causing her to shake her head in a firm sign of refusal.

"No!" Kagome spoke loudly as she shoved Sango's hand from her shoulder and looked the girl directly in the eye. "I can do it just like I did when we were in the Mississippi." She spoke quickly as if afraid that if she stopped, Sango would somehow be able to truly deny her. "I did it then without the bow," She took a step towards the older woman, bringing her hands up to grasp Sango's shoulders firmly in a way she had never touched anyone before. "Sango," She looked directly into the other woman's eyes, trying to instill all her confidence into her. "I know I can do it now!"

Sango felt for all of a second that something had happened she had not been privy to but as quickly as the feeling set in, she pushed it aside. There was something about that strange new certainty that swirled in Kagome's twin grey eyes, which told her to listen and not question. "Let's tell the Captain." The words left her mouth almost on their own accord and yet Sango knew she would never have to regret them or take them back.

-break-

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he took control of the helm turning the wheel to starboard hastily in order to point their cannon's directly at the Thunder.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku's words as he looked out across the ship watching as the men went about preordained tasks. Up high above him, in the mast a rope suddenly snapped, the sound reverberating in the air as loud as a bullet. "Fuck!" Inuyasha snarled as he watched the foremast break loose. "Whoever did that is gonna die," He screamed watching as his crew began to scramble, every man whose job it was to work on the mast jumping to grab at ropes in an attempt to control the rouge mast. "Damn it to hell." He grunted out as he reached for the railing just about to jump over and tame the mast himself.

"Myoga got-to, Captain!" The sound of Myoga's voice shot through the air as the small and agile man jumped into the fray, moving with speed that every young man envied.

Inuyasha snorted at the words and hastily chewed on his lower lip. "You got five bloody seconds to fix it Myoga!" He shouted upwards into the maze of ropes, sails, and men before turning back towards Miroku who was doing his best to hold the wheel steady. "We gotta come up with a plan pretty damn quick."

"No shit." Miroku replied as his heart raced in his chest, his eyes looking out across the sea darkly. "We got less than thirty minutes." He bit out as he turned the wheel a little more, pulling the ship out of the wind so it would be easier for Myoga to fix the rouge sail.

"What?" Inuyasha growled and turned his eyes back to the Thunder. With older eyes than Miroku, he studied the quickly approaching vessel. "It's moving faster." He realized, his eyes widening as his stomach flipped once. "They spotted us, damn it!" He gritted his teeth and looked directly at Miroku. "I was hoping they were still asleep and we'd have the advantage."

"Well," Miroku groaned as the wheel pulled against his hands a rogue wave pushing the rudder and causing every muscle in his arms to strain. "The world wasn't built on hopes and dreams."

"No," Inuyasha agreed even as his mind raced, every possible battle strategy playing in his head. "It was built on luck," He whispered just as he reached for his neck half expecting to find the jewel his mother had given him all those years ago secured around it. His hands came up empty handed however, and he cursed silently at himself for having forgotten that the gem was now literally out of his hands. "And fucking other people over." He added just as his hand dropped to his side and his eyes blazed, staring at the threatening ship.

"So I guess we prepare for a fight?" Miroku supplied as he turned the wheel out, the feel of a fixed sail catching the wind once again music to his ears. "Thank god."

"What other choice—." Inuyasha started to say but stopped when he heard the stomping of feet on the staircase. Both men turned just in time to see Kagome panting, a bow clutched tightly in her hand.

"Inuyasha," She spoke hastily completely forgetting that it wasn't proper to call him by his first name, especially on deck. "A barrier, I can make a barrier!"

"I think we just found our other choice." Miroku mumbled towards the Captain even as he gave Kagome a discerning look. "_Is it really that simple though?_" He asked himself not sure if he should entirely believe her or not. "_It almost feels too convenient_."

"A barrier?" Inuyasha spoke slowly as he looked at the small girl in front of him, holding the bow tightly between her fingers.

"Yes," Kagome took a step forward towards the Captain of the Shikuro her eyes filled with determination. "Like that time after we visited Miss Kaede." She pulled the bow in her hand tighter against her for all of a second in thought. "The barrier—the one that made us invisible." She blinked once before nodding her head sharply. "I can do it again."

Inuyasha felt his heart twist violently for all of a second as every protective instinct which rested in his demon body seemed to come to the surface. But another feeling, one he was just now starting to learn to trust, formed in his stomach. "_It's okay_." He heard the voice distinctly, the sound of a Captain now since passed filling his head and calming him back down. "_Trust yer gut—you know it'll be right._" The dog demon swallowed hard as the voice faded away back into nothing, the only thing remaining being the reassurance he now felt. "Are you sure?" He managed to ask as he took a step towards the small yet brave girl, staring her down wanting to make sure she was one hundred percent certain of herself.

"I am." Kagome spoke firmly, eyes ablaze with her own conviction. A conviction Inuyasha knew he had only seen once.

"_With the Cherokees_." He drew his lips into a thin line as he looked at her. "_Your eyes blazed just like that when I met you on the cliff._" The dog demon inhaled sharply as he forced the memory away for now. Licking his lips, he looked out across the ship watching as his men ran from place to place in a fit of motion.

He saw Myoga with the riggers keeping all the sails in check, the tiny man screaming out commands in a way that didn't seem natural for his small stature. He saw Totosai with his strange spider like body grabbing for pieces of wood, directing his men to place them in the appropriate places in order to reinforce the ship. He blinked slowly, turning his head towards Miroku who was holding onto the helm, his attention secured firmly on Inuyasha's face begging him to make a decision and make it soon.

The dog demon gritted his teeth as he stared at his son firmly. "You got any better ideas?" He asked the younger man even as the trademark smirk of Captain Inuyasha of the ship Shikuro twisted onto his face.

"Not a bloody one." Miroku replied automatically as he glanced at his wife who nodded firmly as well in Kagome's favor.

"Then," Inuyasha whipped his head back around towards Kagome who was still holding onto the bow so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Let's do this."

"Yes." Kagome smiled brightly her eyes glowing with happiness that was soon diminished by an inquisitive look. "Um—." She bit her lip and turned to look around the ship. "I don't quite remember where I stood last time—," She fidgeted just slightly, a small lack of confidence filling her voice that was a lot more recognizable than her earlier courage. "So should I just do it here?" She pointed at the ground expectantly while turning back to look at Inuyasha.

The dog demon raised an eyebrow for all of a second, the twisting feeling of uncertainty forming in his stomach this time instead of his heart. "_It's okay_." He repeated the lost words of his Captain and licked his lips before looking out across the ship. "I think you were on the helm's deck." He tried to remember back to the incident but his whole mind was cloudy, their current situation not leaving him much brain capacity to process memories. "But I don't think that's the best place." He pointed down towards the quarterdeck. "You should stand in the middle down there."

"Why?" Sango stepped in her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Because," Inuyasha growled turning towards the girl with a thin lipped smile. "In theory it should be easier to make the barrier go over the whole ship," He threw his hands out wide in demonstration before flinging them back down towards the busy quarterdeck. "In the middle of it."

"That makes sense." Miroku whispered calmly even as his eyes looked out at the quickly approaching ship. "But I would like to point out that the time for debate should be up right now!" The human finished with a loud growl as he pointed behind them causing three sets of eyes to follow his own.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed loudly as he took in the sight of a ship no more than fifteen minutes away preparing its cannons to fire. "Come on, Kagome." He commanded even as he grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her towards the railing.

"What are you doing?" Kagome immediately yelled as he dragged her across the helm's deck, her eyes growing wider and wider with each passing second as they made their way not to the stairs but to the deck's edge. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as the dog demon jumped over the railing only holding onto her by the arm. Not even one member of the crew so much as winced as the sound of the girl's scream reverberated around them. There were too many important things to think about right now.

Landing harshly on the deck, Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him just in time to prevent her from crumbling on the ground. Holding her tightly to his side, he continued across the ship, shoving his men out of his way as he moved, none of them questioning the harshness of the action but instead understanding the severity of their situation.

Held tightly against Inuyasha's side, Kagome panted her feet moving completely by their own agreement as they crossed the deck. "That was terrifying." She mumbled just to herself even as her heart decided to lodge in her throat uncomfortably. Before another thought could so much as enter her head, she felt arms slip from around her waist as the Captain and herself came to a stop in the middle of the Shikuro's quarterdeck.

"Are you ready Kagome?" He asked as he set two hands on either of her shoulders, drawing her attention to his face.

Looking up at him, she felt a moment of insecurity well into her heart. "_Am I?_" She asked herself as she looked into those intense gold eyes. They were staring at her as if all his faith was somehow in her, as if she was their last hope. "_I'm not ready, I can't do this."_ She could hear a small voice screaming in the back of her head, pleading with her not to let them put all their hope on her. "_I can do this_." Kagome squashed the voice down with her own. "I'm ready."

Slowly, Inuyasha licked his lips as he looked at her in somewhat disbelief. "_It's like she's a totally different person._" He told himself as he moved one hand away from her shoulder to trace the outline of her neck. He watched as a faint blush formed on her features and she flinched just slightly her eyes darting away from him to look and see if anyone was watching. "_At least she didn't push me away._" He smiled ever so slightly to himself before the firm frown he typically wore on his face was put back in place. "Okay." He spoke firmly hoping his voice was reassuring and not just mean.

Kagome relaxed her fingers against the bow as he stepped away from her, his hand on her neck remaining just a second longer than it should have. The feel of his warm fingers retreating from her made her nearly whimper, somehow the loss of his warmth making her feel just a little less confident. "_No_." She told herself firmly, stilling any sign of weakness before it could leave her throat again. "_You're fine_." She pulled her shoulders back and closed her eyes tightly. "You know you can do this Kagome." She whispered just to herself forcing confidence to well up inside of her.

"All men," Inuyasha yelled loudly across the Shikuro causing every man to stop and turn their eyes towards Kagome. "Hold steady!" The command rippled through the Shikuro clearly, each and every man looking at the girl they knew as the Captain's whore with no small amount of wonder. They had all seen what the bow could do, they had all experienced the power the girl contained, they had all seen the barrier she had made while they were in the Mississippi; and, collectively, that reassured them all. The Captain's wench was more than just some whore; she was valuable and vital.

Up on the helm's deck Miroku held the wheel perfectly still his dark eyes trained on the small girl, watching her with that same wonder. "You can do this, Kagome." He spoke firmly as Sango came to stand by his side, grabbing the wheel as well to hold even firmer in place as the ocean's currents threaten to jostle the tiny girl.

"Yes she can." She agreed as she gripped the begs right beside Miroku's hands. Their knuckles brushed just slightly and both husband and wife were comforted by the sudden albeit brief contact.

Standing in the middle of the Shikuro, with every eye upon her, Kagome inhaled deeply and closed her eyes searching blindly for the power she had only recently found. "_Start in the stomach_." She coached herself as she searched for the center of that power, the well in which it all was located. Instantly, she felt a tug in her mind as her stomach nearly jumped with anxiety. "_What was that?_" She asked herself but quickly decided to dismiss the strange feeling, now was not the time for strange feelings, she had a job to do. "_Ignore it, focus_."

Closing her eyes tighter she lowered herself little by little to the ground in concentration. Slowly but surely, the sensation of a sudden burst of power filled her whole body. Like a dam breaking, she felt the power in her center burst forth flowing into each and every one of her limbs until it flowed from her head to her toes. She sighed somewhat relieved as the sensation washed over her, cooling her earlier troubled thoughts. With all her attention focused on the power now coursing through her body, Kagome slowly began to direct it.

First, she focused on her right leg, gently persuading the energy that danced throughout the limb to leave it and instead return back into the pool within her stomach. Next, she focused on the left leg, convincing it in much the same way she had convinced the right. The pathways to her legs now closed off she inhaled sharply turning her attention to the bow that rested in her hands. The bright red wood trembled as she brought it towards the ground, setting it down gently on the quarter deck of the Shikuro.

"_Put all the power into your hands_." She told herself as she felt the energy swirl within her core before flying into her arms and rushing to her finger tips. She gasped as the tingling sensation overwhelmed her for all of a second and opened her eyes. The sight of her hands glowing as they held onto the bow greeted her and she stared in utter disbelief. The power was beautiful, a faint pink that reminded her of the earlier morning sky. "Pretty." She heard herself whisper and only vaguely wondered if anyone else had heard her words.

As Kagome stared at that beautiful soft pink glow a slight doubt started to form in her heart. She had never made a barrier of invisibility on command before. Always it had come from an instinct that she had never known she had. But this time, there was no instinct. There was no feeling or voice she couldn't explain. There was just her, holding all the power in her body in her hands.

"_What do I do?_" She asked herself as the fear of uncertainty overwhelmed her heart. "_Do I just tell it?_" She gazed down at the glowing power watching as it changed from pink to almost white. "_I want to make a barrier that makes us invisible_." She thought, directing all of her words down at her hands; her hands made no show of responding. "_What do I do?_" She asked herself again, panic starting to make residence in her mind. "_Damn it_." She cursed and closed her eyes tightly, no feelings of remorse filling her for having said such a vile word. "_Damn it._"

_"Just release it Kagome." _

As if broken from a trance Kagome lifted her head, her eyes coming face to face with bright deep gold held in a handsome face. "Inuyasha." She whispered as she looked at those handsome features, somehow more delicate than she remembered.

Inuyasha narrowed his brows as the girl said his name, all the while seeming to look straight through him. Carefully, he took a step towards her, outstretching his hand but stopped when two sets of tiny fingers suddenly grabbed his upper arm. The dog demon immediately tore his hand away from the intrusion and whirled around to look at his attacker only to come face to face with a surprisingly calm Myoga. "What are you—?"

"Someone-e here." Myoga spoke softly not even bothering to look at Inuyasha as he watched the girl; age and experience allowing him to just barely see what she herself was now seeing.

Inuyasha blinked surprised by Myoga's words even as a strange feeling seemed to wash over the whole of his person. Slowly, he turned back towards girl, looking directly at the spot where she stared. He saw nothing, nothing at all but somewhere in the back of his mind he felt something that he couldn't quiet explain. "Where?" He questioned the older demon without actually looking at him.

"There." Myoga supplied simply as a warm sensation he had not felt in many years filled him from head to toe. "Demo, not-to worry Inuyasha-sama." The little demon replied before Inuyasha could question him any further. "This spirit-to—," Myoga whispered softly, affection growing in his voice even though he had no idea who the spirit was. "Help-pu."

Kagome, completely unaware of the conversation going on between the two demons, continued to stare at the spirit in front of her. Listening carefully to every word it had to say, she allowed her power to run freely through her hands for just a second choosing instead to concentrate on the nearly transparent man before her.

"_Release your power and it will do_," He spoke to her softly, his face the perfect example of a reassuring smile although his features were clearly deem and hard to see. "_Just as you desire_." He told her as if he had known exactly what was troubling her. "_I promise_."

Kagome blinked only once before his words sunk in. "_Can it really be that simple?"_ She asked herself only barely registering the fact that the face she had just seen had not been Inuyasha's. "_Just release it?_" She turned her eyes back downwards looking at the bow with no small amount of understanding. "_Release_."

The power in her hands immediately reacted to her own command and shot into the bow. Quickly, the energy overflowed from its wooden cage and expanded onto the deck washing over it like a small wave upon the shore. The sound of the crew whimpering in fear hit her ears but she ignored them as she pushed the power through her hands. Even the sound of panicked gasp when the power touched a man didn't bring her from her focus as she allowed all the energy in her body to flow from her stomach to her arms, to her fingers, to the bow and out.

Standing in front of her Inuyasha's eyes widened in complete amazement and slight concern as the power washed over Myoga and himself. No sting met his limps however, as the tidal wave of absolutely pure energy seemed to lift over them rising above their heads. "Sugoi." Myoga whispered as he watched it raise and expand at the same time, growing to encompass the entirely of the ship all the way to the tip of the highest sail.

"Hai." Inuyasha whispered agreeing with the man as the whole of the ship became incased in the pinkish white dome. "Amazing."

-break-

"What happened!?" Naraku snarled and whirled his head around to look at Kagura.

The wind demon didn't even wince as he bared his teeth at her. Instead, she stared in strange fascination at the place the ship had been just moments before. "_Impossible_." She told herself as she imagined any kind of demon that would have been capable of such a feat; she come up with none. "I'm not-to sure." She told Naraku as she fixated all of her concentration on the now empty space where the other ship had been. Carefully, she licked her lips as she focused watching for any indication that the shards themselves were still there. Suddenly, a little flicker caught her eye and she blinked in surprise. "Wakarimasen."

"_Of course you don't understand_." Kaede thought just to herself in response to Kagura's slip into Nihon-go. Entertained, the old woman stared at the ship as a slow smile crept onto her face. "Kagome." She spoke the name softly, its pronunciation causing the three demons on the deck beside her to turn and stare.

Naraku narrowed his eyes sharply as the old woman spoke. All the hatred that had been building in him grew tenfold as he looked at what he interpreted to be a smug smile. "What did you say, old woman?" He asked, his voice low and threatening despite no threat at all having come from Kaede.

"That," Kaede raised her hand and pointed towards the place the ship should have been and actually was. "Is the power of the miko, of Kagome."

"The power of what?" Naraku felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as he took a step closer to the old woman. Somewhere inside of him something winced at the mention of the foreign word, as if it knew what the word meant already.

"A miko," Kaede repeated the term as she too turned herself to look at Naraku, taking a small step towards him. "A priestess in English I suppose." She turned and gave Kagura a slight smile as the wind demon stared at her in disbelief before turning back to the weasel demon to give him a more bold smirk. "The only earthly creature in existence stronger than even a god of death."

Kagura felt her heart lodge in her throat as the wholly comforting Nihon-go word traveled into her ears. "_Miko-sama_." She felt her heart begin to pound as she realized the possibilities of that one solitary word.

"More powerful," Naraku's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Than the creature that gave Kagura her eyes?" Suddenly, laughter seemed to bubble within his chest. "And you said it was Kagome Dresmont?" The laughter compounded into almost a hysteria as Naraku whipped his head back towards the place the Shikuro had disappeared.

"There is no other on that ship," Kaede replied evenly as she looked back at Hiten whose whole demeanor had changed at the mention of the name. "_So he remembers her_." She shrugged ever so slightly to herself before continuing. "Who would be able to accomplish such a feat, correct Kagura?"

The wind demon jumped at the inclusion of her name but nodded quickly, understanding that Kaede was using her to keep her secret safe. After all, it made no sense at all for Kaede to know these things without any 'known' supernatural ability but it made a lot of sense for Kagura to know. "Yes," She nodded sharply even as she noticed Hiten looking at her with completely dumbfounded eyes. "Kagome-sama is only one." She confirmed despite the fact that she didn't even know who this Kagome was.

Naraku snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, looking positively amused. "To believe I was engaged to her and didn't even know." His voice paused as something deep within him reacted to his own words. For a moment, his vision went blurry and a tiny feeling of knowledge made its way into his chest. "_I already knew_." He heard the thought reverberate within him, somehow knowing that it had not been a thought but instead something else.

Kagura blinked at the information having never actually heard of the tyrants engagement before nor of this girl who traveled on Inuyasha's ship. "_I feel-u like I'm missing somethin'_." She narrowed her eyes and looked towards Kaede. "_Somethin' important-to_."

As if having heard her thoughts, Kaede turned towards the girl, her old eye muted against the bright sun. "_Kagome is the miko who will end this, end all of this_." She told Kagura while closing off the ancient eye that rested behind the patch but instead of seeing blackness, her vision was met by the image of a beautiful girl. She could see the little curls upon her head dancing with a supernatural breeze, the bright grey eyes as they narrowed with concentration, and the bow in her hand resting against the surface of the ship, controlling all the power that rested in her young body with skill beyond her years.

"_Is Kagome-sama,"_ Kagura ventured to ask as worry started to settle in her mind. "_Dark-u or a light-to miko?_"

Kaede opened the Shinigami eye slowly, the image of Kagome on the ship disappearing instantly as she was met with the dark patch once again. "_That has yet to be fully determined._" She told the wind enchantress slowly. "_Only time will tell_."

"So," Naraku spoke his voice tight as he interrupted the unknown conversation. Suspiciously, he looked out across the ocean, his normal demon eyes unable to see anything at this moment but waves. "Kagome did this?"

"Yes," Kaede responded easily as she looked out across the Atlantic. "She hid the ship with her miko energy."

"Interesting." Naraku smiled slightly and turned his head back to look at Hiten who had remained unnervingly quiet throughout the conversation. "What do you think we should do, Mr. Hiten?"

The elemental demon didn't take his eyes off of the empty space in front of him, his expression fixated and oddly neutral. "I think this is best left to those that understand the girl's power." He whispered, his voice deathly quiet as he continued to look out across the ocean. "_A priestess with the power to make a barrier?_" He licked his lips slowly, memories of what priestesses could do in his home country coming back to him as well as memories of a brother who had been turned to ash. "_No—_," Hiten shook his head in an attempt to ignore the connection. "_Manten wouldn't have been killed like that. He just wouldn't have_."

Kaede frowned as Hiten's thoughts reached her mind, unsure if it was best to leave his uncertainty alone or admit to him the truth. "_What good would it do, anyway?_" She asked herself as Naraku turned his attention towards Kagura, ripping her from her thoughts.

"Alright then, Kagura," The weasel demon started slowly as he reached out towards the wind demon and touched her cheek. "What do we do?"

The wind demon crinkled her nose in contempt and pulled away from Naraku slightly. "Shard-o." She answered without needing Kaede's assistance. "I can still see-e the shard-o."

"Really?" Naraku smiled and ran his tongue along his teeth leisurely in pleasure. "So with your eyes—."

"Kagome-sama cannot-to hide," Kagura confirmed with a steady nod even as an odd feeling began to build in her stomach. Whether it was nervousness or uncertainty she wasn't sure but at the moment she knew it didn't matter. All that mattered was what was about to happen and her playing her part perfectly. "At least not for long-u."

A slow sickening smile curved onto Naraku's face as he took a step away from the small group on the Thunder's helm's deck towards the railing. Reaching out, his black claws glistening in the dawn light, he grasped the railing tightly as anticipation and adrenaline filled his whole body. "Excellent." He whispered to himself before licking his lips. "Kagura?" He called over his shoulder making the wind demon almost flinch.

"Yes, sir?" She responded, keeping her voice unbelievably neutral.

"Direct Mr. Hiten," He paused for just a second turning his head around to look at all three pawns with a confident smirk making home on his lips. "Right towards them."

-break-

Kagome looked up above her head watching as the barrier solidified right over the last and tallest of the sails. "_That's enough_." She told herself firmly and closed her eyes, searching the entirety of her body for the spot where her power welled, knowing that sealing off the flow of power in her body was the easiest way she could stop feeding power into the barrier. Tracing an imaginary line that ran from the bow to her hand, to her elbow, to her shoulder, to her heart, and finally to her stomach she smiled relieved. "_There_." She identified as she sought out the well that rested in her abdomen.

As if closing the lid to a jar with only her mind, she dampened the power, the glow of it going straight out of her body. Around her she heard the gasp of some of the men and the sigh of relief from others.

"The barrier's in place." The Captain's voice rang out loudly across the deck. "Everyone, to yer post. Prepare for the worst!"

The combination of the Captain's yell and the responses of confirmation from his crew made a smile form on her face. She heard the sound of boots running in all directions, the call of commands, the proverbial sounds of a world she was coming to understand and love. A world she was becoming a part of. "_I helped_." She barely managed to think as she clutched the bow tighter between her fingers, the wooden deck of the Shikuro scraping against the back of her nails as she continued to lean forward.

The hastily approaching foot falls and the swishing of a thick jacket made her eyes flutter open as if she was waking from a dream. Raising her head slowly, the sight of the barrier's familiar shimmering reflection barely registered in her corneas as the Captain's face filled her vision. "Are you okay?" He asked without preamble, one of his hands just starting to reach for her before flinching away as he resisted the urge to grab her and sniff her over to insure his instincts she was okay.

Kagome gave him a gentle smile and pushed herself upwards off of her hands until she was sitting back on her knees, looking up at him with as much reassurance as she could muster. "I'm fine." She told him honestly, watching as the doubt filled his face.

"You're sure?" He grunted as he knelt down before her one knee on the ground and the other bent upwards so he could rest his elbows on it. "I mean, you're positive," His gold eyes burned with a promise of retaliation; seeming to say: don't you dare lie to me. "Right?"

The girl held in a giggle as she nodded her confirmation before reaching out a hand towards him. "Help me up, please." She spoke, her voice soft so as not to be heard but the smile on her face loud, shouting with amusement, at least to his eyes.

"Shut up." He grumbled even as her eyes brightened just a little bit more. Pushing himself back to his feet, he reached his hand down and grasped her own. The familiar tingling any contact between them caused, shot up through his arm and he winced in order to hold back his groan of appreciation. Clearing his throat, and in effect clearing his head, he looked at her seriously. "How long will it hold?" He asked, attempting to take his mind off of her soft hands as he pulled her to her feet.

Kagome relished in the feeling of his hand gripping her own and nearly laughed as the wind rushed around her when he pulled her up with a little too much strength. Her feet actually left the floor for a moment and she gasped as she felt the eerie sensation of floating. Heart skipping a beat, she inhaled sharply and pursed her lips in order to hold in a soft squeak of surprise.

With adapt control, Inuyasha allowed her to lower back down to the ground, one of his hands coming to her hip in order to guide her. The heat of her skin through her jacket made his whole body grow hot and he couldn't help but let a grin slip onto his face for all of a second before he took back control of his expression once more. Stilling his lips into a firm line, he forced himself to repeat the earlier ignored question. "How long?"

"Long?" Kagome repeated as she held back the blush that threatened to wash over her face. Turning away from him, looking at anything but him, she tried to think. "_How can I tell?_" She wondered as she eyed the strange permeable pinkish white color of the barrier that surrounded them. "I don't know." She answered herself and effectively him out loud.

Inuyasha felt a lump form in his throat. "You don't know." He stated as he licked his lips, the hand on her hip loosening as he whipped his head around towards Miroku, "_Then we need to move as quickly as possible_." He told himself as a plan began to form quickly in his head. "Come on!" He commanded her as he yanked on her arm in much the same way he had earlier.

The girl grunted in response but moved her feet hastily as they crossed the deck, dodging men who were running back and forth preparing guns, swords, and cannons while their masters commanded them. Instructions flew over her head, responses flying back in answer not even seconds later. Before she knew it they had hit the stairs, his feet slowing down considerably so she was able to keep up. By some strange yet compelling urge, Kagome counted each step as she moved. "_One—two—four_, _seven_." She chanted subconsciously, as her feet barely managed to touch down before being ripped back upwards. "_Eight, ten_." The numbers rattled off as if counting down to some great apocalypse.

"This is fantastic!" The voice of Sango rang out just as they hit the last of the fifteen steps coming to an abrupt halt as Inuyasha let go of her arm and continued on his own towards Miroku.

"Only if we use it to our advantage." He spoke hurriedly as he crossed the deck completely focused and determined. "Miroku, we gotta change course." He commanded as he moved passed the boy, stopping only long enough to grab the spyglass that rested in the small box.

"Why?" Miroku automatically replied as he looked over his shoulder at the older man who was just now putting the spyglass to his eye.

"We gotta use this barrier to its fullest." Inuyasha responded as he looked through the device in an attempt to see not only the vessel approaching but the people on it. Unfortunately, they weren't close enough yet for even the spyglass to shed light on who they were going up against. "_All I know is Captain Hiten's on there,_" He lowered the glass as he thought. "_I don't know a damn thing about his crew_." He gritted his teeth angrily before biting his lower lip and turning back to Miroku. "They can't see us," He pointed out the obvious, his eyes looking from Miroku, to Sango, to Kagome slowly making sure he had all their attention. "But we can see them, right?"

Miroku raised his eyebrow, giving the man a 'duh' look in response along with Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha growled in reply to their combined faces and rolled his eyes before going back to his point. "We have the advantage of surprise because of that."

"I get it." Sango spoke up suddenly causing Kagome and even Miroku to blink rapidly in surprise. "We change our heading," She explained easily, her eyes going from person to person, stopping on Inuyasha just long enough to get confirmation that she was right. "And since they can't see we moved, they'll have no choice but to just stay on their own course."

"Exactly," Inuyasha nodded his head in confirmation as he came to stand next to Miroku, dumping the spyglass back into the box without another thought. "Let's go to starboard." He instructed the younger man while pointing his fingers towards their right.

"Aye, Captain." Miroku followed the command instantly, gripping the wheel and turning it hand over hand towards his right.

"Open the sails for starboard!" Inuyasha yelled upwards, the men scrambling to obey as Myoga began to give them directions after yelling a firm 'yes sir' to Inuyasha down below.

Fascinated by their movements, Kagome turned her large grey eyes to the sails as the men moved amongst the various mast. With rapt attention she stared as the men climbed ropes from the quarterdeck all the way up to the lower sails, grabbing at ropes and tying them off without apparent rhyme nor reason. And others, ones who had already been up amongst the mast, disappear between the giant sheets before reappearing dangling from ropes as they swung on them, pulling them into place. "_I want to do that._" She told herself as she felt Sango come to stand at her side, the warmth of the other girls arm brushing her own oddly soothing to her frantic heart.

"It is pretty fun." The woman whispered to her friend with a slight smile. "We'll have to teach you pretty soon."

Kagome turned her head sideways, her mouth opening ever so slightly as she watched the older woman smile for her without giving her so much as a glance. "Sango?" Kagome whispered the name and watched as the girl twisted ever so slightly to look at her, her slight smile turning towards Kagome.

"Sango." Inuyasha called before Kagome could say a word in response to that silent acknowledgement.

"Yes sir?" She responded quickly, turning away from Kagome and towards the Captain with burning and ready eyes.

"Take the helm." Inuyasha nodded towards the wheel hastily, his eyes already focused on Miroku. "Go below," He spoke firmly, his eyes never leaving the younger man as Miroku handed the wheel off to Sango, touching her forearm for just a second in reassurance before focusing on his father once again. "Make sure the gunners are ready," Inuyasha continued ignoring the slight display of affection more for their benefit than his own. "And that the cannons are all loaded for our first strike."

Miroku's face scrunched up for just a moment in confusion. "We're not gonna run?" He couldn't help but ask even as he started walking backwards towards the stairs.

"Hell no." Inuyasha responded with a hearty laugh, the confidence of both his breed and his person blazing in his eyes. "We fight to live." He spoke firmly as he turned his head for just a second to look back at Hiten's ship. "And what kind of fucked up life involves running away?" He snorted slightly, and started to turn back towards Miroku only to have his gaze fall on Kagome. Instantly, the intensity of his eyes changed going from confident to almost second guessing.

Kagome felt her heart sink into her stomach at the very thought of a man this proud second guessing the right decision. "_He can't—he can't change his mind because of me, I don't want—_." The thought died in her head, the odd sinking feeling in her stomach replaced by an light realization. She felt her feet move without her permission, felt her grip on the bow loosen without her mind telling it to, and before she knew it, she felt her mouth form words she hadn't thought to speak. "That isn't—I mean running away isn't," She interrupted the conversation her voice starting out weak as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all looked at her expectantly, their eyes mixtures of curiosity and incredulity. Kagome gulped slightly under the scrutiny and held the bow a little tighter, the feeling of the wood under her fingers causing the feeling in her gut to lessen just slightly; replaced by strange confidence. "That's not the kind of life," She looked right into his eyes firmly, the confidence growing with every word. "I want to live, I don't think any of us do."

Straight away, a smile broke out on Sango's face as she looked at the girl with pride forming in her eyes. "Well said." She nodded her head firmly as she kept the wheel turned and steady on their new heading.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed with a smirk appearing on his lips. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He turned his head to the side looking at his wife with a sneaky smile on his face. "She's practically a different girl." He mouthed silently, even as he looked at his wife, at her jacket, pants and boots, at her hat hiding beautiful hair, at her dirty face and bright clean smile. "_So are you," _He told himself the smile on his face changing to almost soft._ "A completely different girl_." The love for her nearly swallowed him then as he leaned forward, adrenaline and dopamine pumping through his veins, searing them as he kissed her sound on the mouth. "We fight to live." He whispered to her firmly before abandoning his spot on the helm's deck without another word.

The feel of Miroku rushing by him didn't even phase Inuyasha as he looked at the girl who had come onto this ship some month's before. "_She's changed so much_." He heard a voice whisper in the back of his head. "_I almost can't believe I'm looking at the same girl_." He blinked slightly at his own thoughts, a surprisingly realization finally hitting him solidly in the gut. "What am I thinking?" He heard himself whisper watching as her eyes fluttered in surprise. "This is the same exact girl." And really he knew, there was only one difference between this Kagome and the one he had originally met: "_This Kagome's not scared to be herself_."

"Should I maintain course Captain?" Sango interrupted his thoughts, her voice only sounding somewhat apologetic as she glanced at the two out of the corner of her eye.

"No." Inuyasha sent Kagome a soft smile before turning back towards Sango, motioning for Kagome to come towards him. "We're gonna change course so we can get along side them, as close as possible."

Kagome felt her heart swell with happiness at the utter approval from the three closest people to her. "_They understand me_." She told herself giddily as she stepped towards the Captain. "_They know me._" With each footfall, her heartbeat became just a little slower inside her chest. "_They accept me." _She held her chin up firmly as she came to stand next to Inuyasha. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she watched his firm chin as he spoke. His words didn't registered at all in her head as she watched him; feeling, for once, completely comfortable and natural at his side.

-break-

On the Thunder, Naraku held his hand up in a silent signal for Hiten to maintain their course just a little longer. "Steady." He whispered as Kagura tracked the ship (or, that is, the shards,) with her ruby eyes. "We have to lull them into a false sense of security." He told the crew for a second time, even as Hiten practically rolled his eyes at the reminder.

"Shikuro changed-i course again," Kagura spoke up suddenly as the shards seemed to cut across the ocean by themselves, almost flying above the opened water. "The ship-pu cut back."

"They're doubling back?" Hiten surmised as he held the vessel steady heading straight towards where the Shikuro had been when it disappeared.

"Sneaky." Naraku grumbled and lowered his hand with practically leering eyes. "They don't realize we can see them."

"It appears so." Kaede whispered calmly as she stretched all the gifted senses of the Shinigami out across the sea towards the Shikuro. Already, she was completely aware of their actions having heard every word and seen every motion. "_It was a brilliant plan, Inuyasha_." She thought to herself and closed her eyes. "_But you failed to take into account things you couldn't possibly foresee_." She smiled faintly to herself, realizing that the poor demon boy never had a chance.

"Should I maintain our course?" Hiten questioned as he gripped the wheel a little tighter feeling antsy. "_We're so close, I can almost taste it_." He licked his lips slowly images of his younger brother, fat and innocent hitting his brain. "_I've waited months to avenge you—months, and now Captain Inuyasha's right here in the palm of my hand_." He inhaled sharply, the pile of ash he had found in place of his younger brother filling his mind with doubts. After all, he had never met a dog demon who could turn another demon into ash.

Beside him Kagura watched the way his fingers gripped and re-gripped the aging helm, part of her wondering why he appeared as nervous as he was. For a man like Hiten, it seemed downright unnatural.

"No." Naraku frowned slightly in thought as he answered Hiten's earlier question. "I have a better idea."

"Sir?" Kagura whispered in surprise as she took a step forward towards him. Carefully, she glanced towards Kaede who paid her no mind, eyes still closed and not even an ounce of surprise on her face.

"Change your course to parallel their own." Naraku commanded sternly as he leaned forward on the railing once more, his foot actually bouncing up and down with his own anticipation. "Let's see how Captain Inuyasha deals with surprises."

Obeying without question, Hiten turned the wheel towards the last point Kagura had indicated. With far greater strength than any human he moved the wheel with one hand. The crew down below responded instantly to the change in wind, adjusting the mast so that their heading and the wind in the sails matched perfectly.

-break-

"What the hell?" Inuyasha dropped the spyglass from his eye as he watched the Thunder change their course so that they were angled similar to the Shikuro's own. "Sango change our heading to larboard, double back again." He bit his lip as he held the spyglass close a sneaking suspicion filling his mind. "_It's just coincidence_." He told himself as Sango responded to his words, turning hand over hand towards the opposite direction.

Up above Myoga predicted the change and yelled his commands towards the riggers. The sails pulled against the changing wind as the men did their best to quickly secure the new direction. Within seconds, they were back in the proper wind, the ship speeding along, barrier still holding firmly in place.

Kagome sighed in relief as she watched her barrier, amazed that it was holding strong. "_Please last._" She begged it as she watched the Captain put the spyglass back to his eye. "_Just a little longer, that's all we need._"

Now moving against the ocean's natural current, Sango groaned as she held the wheel tight in place. "_Damn it_." She cursed silently to herself as she looked out towards the Thunder, her concern over the other ship's sudden change in direction far greater than her burning arms. "Do you think it's a coincidence?" She managed to ask the Captain even as her arms began to strain.

Sensing the discomfort in the girl's voice, Inuyasha turned towards her dropping the spyglass with a frown. "I hope so." He answered honestly as he reached out a hand and grabbed for the wheel.

Instantly, the strain seemed to melt from Sango's limbs and she sighed in somewhat relief. "We're going against the current." She informed and the Captain nodded his head sharply before turning towards Kagome.

"Help her hold the wheel." He told the woman as he jabbed his head towards the wheel to reiterate what he meant.

A feeling of surprise immediately formed in Kagome's chest but she ignored it knowing she had to move quickly before Inuyasha changed his mind. "Yes, sir." She responded properly as she grabbed for the wheel, holding it firmly as bright grey eyes looked at Sango practically giddy.

Sango gave her a gentle almost sisterly smile in return before placing her attention back on the Captain who once again had the spyglass to his eye. "Shit!" He snarled suddenly, ripping the spyglass from his face. "Change the heading so we're pointed right at them." He commanded with no small amount of fury and perhaps panic in his voice.

"Aye." Sango responded and motioned with her chin for Kagome to pull the wheel left. Between the two girl's they moved the wheel until it was hard to larboard, the ship seeming to swing around with a loud swoosh in the ocean. "Turn it back a little." Sango whispered and once again in tandem the two girl's adjusted the heading to the right, the ship swinging back to starboard. "Now hold 'er steady." Sango commanded and both sets of hands stopped all motion.

The ship barreled through the break waves from the change, bobbing up and down as it hit each one straight on. With sea-legs over sixty years old, Inuyasha stood steady, the spyglass held up to his face waiting for the subtle change in the bow of the Thunder should it occur. "_Come on_." He whispered to himself, a small part of his psyche still hoping everything had been a coincidence as Sango had said. "_Maybe they were just turning aimlessly_." He stressed to himself even as he noticed the telltale signs of a ship's bow starting to change directions. "Shit."

"No way." Sango whispered as she looked at the ship now directly in front of them. She felt Kagome's hands tighten firmly on the wheel and glanced down at the shorter girl, watching the wide eyed look of horror as it took over her face.

"They can see us." The girl whispered even as her stomach fell into her feet. "How?"

Behind her, mind moving far faster than anyone else's on the ship, Inuyasha ignored the failed plan without any questions. "_If they can see us the element of surprise is dead_." His thoughts rushed in his head, moving by so fast that even a mind reader would have been confused. "_So we don't have an advantage."_ His eyes darted down below looking at the crew who was already pretty well prepared for a standoff.

The cannons that normally remained covered tightly out on deck were all exposed and loaded already with men stationed before them waiting to fire while other crewmen gathered more ammo stacking it hastily beside the cannons. Totosai was just finishing the last structural preparations to the front hall and the sides of the ship using every spare piece of wood he could find to strengthen the sides of the Shikuro's hull and keel. Swords were being passed out and guns as well among crewmembers whose duties had already been performed. The ship was in effect a well armed killing machine, prepared for anything.

"_Good job Miroku_." He thought absently as his son suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere, shouting orders left and right. "_We might have an advantage after all_."

"What do we do?" Sango's words broke up his thoughts pulling Inuyasha away from his men and the battle preparations only slightly.

"We have no choice." He told her, with a nod directed at himself as his feet started to move without thought towards the stairs once more. "Change our heading so we come up beside them." He threw the commands over his shoulder as he began to run with possessed feet, not even sparing them a second look. "If they keep adjusting just keep adjusting right back." His voice faded as his feet hit the stairs at a dead sprint.

"We're gonna fight?" Kagome whispered as his back disappeared down the stairs, guilt welling in her heart. "But—the barrier—."

"Don't worry about it," Sango interrupted her in an attempt to ease her worries. "We were gonna fight eventually anyway." She added as she pulled on the wheel, giving Kagome a slight nod so the younger girl would start adjusting their position with her. "Now we're just gettin' into the fray a hell of a lot quicker."

Kagome nodded accepting Sango's words even while a sneaking suspicion began to form in her mind. Clutching the wheel tightly, helping Sango maintain their current heading, she allowed the small feeling to grow. "_How can they see us?_" She asked herself as she looked at the barrier above them. "_Did I do it wrong?_" She bit her lip as the shimmering dome of her own power glistened in the light. "_Was the voice wrong?_"

"_No_." Faintly, almost as if just in the very back of her mind, the voice sounded. "_It was perfect_."

Kagome gulped slightly, not because of the disembodied voice but because of what the words it said meant. "_Then how?_" She questioned silently hoping the ethereal voice would offer her some insight. "_How could they possibly see us?_"

Much to her greatest displeasure, the voice chose at that moment to finally remain silent.

-break-

The elemental demon stood with his hands firmly holding onto the wheel of the Shikuro. In his chest his heart began to pound with the familiar sensation of anticipation for the impending fight. Carefully, he licked his lips, narrowing his eyes as he looked out across the ocean towards the quickly approaching Shikuro. It was so close he could almost taste it, taste the very scent of the man responsible for his brother's death.

_"Does it really matter—? Is vengeance so important?"_

Hiten's heart stopped in his chest for all of a moment, the sound of an unfamiliar voice entering his ears making his eyes widen. "_What the hell?_" He thought to question as he whipped his head around to look at the people on the deck.

He saw Naraku clutching at the railing his back facing him, he saw Kagura with her arms crossed under her breast a combination of nerves and expectation filling her scent, and he saw Kaede next to Kagura, her one eye closed looking undoubtedly serene. It seemed downright unnatural looking at her, watching her.

"_She's just—at peace, like she's accepted something._" He narrowed his eyes at the sight and was just about to question that peace aloud when the sound of his own men beginning to growl hit his ears. Turning his head back towards more important matters, his eyes glowed as he smelt the first telltale signs of a dog demon on the wind, mixed with a diverse crew. Raising his chin he growled low in his throat, the sound of another crew just as anxious as his own filling the breeze. Turning towards Kagura he looked at her crossed arms, his eyes wandering to her pushed up breast for just a moment before he shook the thought completely out of his head. "Kagura." He mumbled, waiting for her to shift her expression towards him before he spoke again. "They're here, aren't they?"

Kagura nodded her head as she looked at Hiten her expression tight. "Shikuro will be at the Thunder-ru side," She told him softly, her eyes shifting towards Naraku who had tilted his head in their direction. "Less than five minute-u." She finished now loud enough for the other demon as well.

"Hm?" Naraku muttered and glanced at the Captain and wind demon over his shoulder not bothering to follow the other man's line of sight as Hiten continued to stare at the girl. "What do you suggest we do about it Mr. Hiten?"

"Maintain current course," Hiten narrowed his eyes at the wind demon silently asking her about her strange disposition but the demon merely shook her head in response. "And prepare for a fight." He finished with a stiff expression on his face but a strong voice in his throat.

"Excellent." Naraku nodded sharply a silent signal for Hiten to simply carry on as he would.

"Alright men," The Thunder demon yelled loud enough for Inuyasha to hear from his spot barely a hundred yards away. "Master's to yer post!" His scream was echoed by a million more from his own men as they raised their arms above their head and yelled at the top of their lungs, the sound reverberating all around them, a cocoon of confidence.

As the crew erupted with preparations, Naraku watched his dark eyes glazed from the sound as somewhere in the back of his mind a sensation began to build. He bit his lip as it filled him, an uneasy, uncomforting feeling of vulnerability. A low growl built in his throat, he gritted his teeth and then distinctly felt as if his feet were about to fall out from underneath him. Reaching for the railing, he grabbed it hard supporting his weight as the sensation built and built, his mind becoming paralyzed with the overwhelming feeling of something being wrong.

"_Fear_." He felt the word in his mind more than heard it. "_Why am I afraid?"_

Behind him Kaede finally opened her eye, Naraku's words echoing within her. A slow smile built on her face as she opened the Shinigami eye, the faint glow that always surrounded the boy washing into her sight. "_Why indeed_." She thought just to herself as she watched the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "_That demon in you knows, doesn't it Naraku, it knows exactly what Kagome can do to you._"

Just as Kaede closed her eyes once more the weasel demon inhaled sharply and started towards the staircase un-expectantly. "Keep an eye on everything," He called over his shoulder surprising Kagura and Hiten. "I'll return momentarily."

"Sir?" Hiten called as he watched the man as he hit the stairs at what appeared to be almost a full out run.

"I should like to have a weapon or two on my person," Naraku grumbled just loud enough for the two demons on the helm's deck to hear. "If we're to actually enter a fight, that would be wise." He continued as he practically ran down the stairs and out of sight.

Kagura watched as the man disappeared down the staircase, her blood red eyes tracking him until he could no longer be seen. "That was strange-e." She mumbled towards Hiten a part of her still afraid of being heard.

"It's almost time." Kaede spoke evenly as she eyed the small ship that was steadily becoming bigger and bigger on the horizon; a ship that only she could actually see.

Starting only slightly Kagura turned towards the older woman clearing her throat slightly before agreeing with a slight: "Um," sound.

Hiten licked his lips as he looked between the two women, the plan they had concocted only a few days ago running over and over in his mind. "Are you ready?" He asked Kagura, looking towards the girl expectantly.

"To talk-u to Inuyasha-sama?" The wind demon clarified as she finally uncrossed her arms allowing them to fall to her sides. For several seconds she simply inhaled and exhaled, the wind all around her picking up as she did so: reacting to her very nature. "I've been ready for-u ten years." She spoke firmly sending Hiten a dangerously sexy smirk with her red painted lips.

The Thunder demon felt his gut twist at the sight, his primal instincts reacting to the arousing display. "_Damn_." The word floated in and out of his head but still an odd unconvincing feeling entered him, as if a part of him didn't believe her. It was almost as if it instinctively knew something was wrong. "Kagura."

"Remember Kagura—," Kaede spoke before the display could grow affectionate in anyway. "You must speak with him," The old woman looked directly at the wind demon, trying to instill exactly what she meant with her one exposed eye. "At all cost."

The image of a man she had long ago known formed instantly in her head, the sentiment of Kaede's words seeming to fall from imaginary lips. "_At all cost_." He spoke firmly, his gold eyes unwavering, strong, bold, and terrifying.

"At all cost." Kagura repeated the phrase as the image disappeared and she turned her attention to the shards she could just see in the distance.

In the back of her mind, she saw a little boy of no more than five trailing just behind that man. "_Onii-san!_" The child yelled as he reached out a tiny fist towards the older man, catching his robes between pudgy fingers. The tall man turned and looked down at the boy his eyes bored and stern. But as he stared at that hand, for just a split second, all the affection known in the world shown in his twin gold irises.

"_Inuyasha-sama_." Kagura thought as she closed her eyes the floppy ears of that pup making her smile before she inhaled sharply. Snapping her eyes back opened she looked straight at the spot the ship had to be in. "_It's almost-o done, Sesshoumaru-sama._"

-break-

"They're almost on us." Miroku called down as the men began to grow anxious; a crowd of fighters holding onto the side of the ship weapons in hand waiting for the command to strike.

"Hold steady." Inuyasha called to Sango and Kagome at the helm even as his own anxieties built in his chest. This was the first time Kagome had ever been on deck during a fight such as this and the idea was sitting well in his stomach.

"We got just a few minutes." Miroku's voice suddenly appeared beside him, the younger man holding a board sword in one hand while another rested against his hip. "Here." He mumbled and offered the weapon to his father without looking at him, his eyes much too focused on the approaching ship to bother looking at Inuyasha.

"Arigato." Inuyasha replied absently as he took the weapon and automatically fastened it to his belt.

"Daijoobu desu ka?" Miroku asked in his father's native tongue as he sent the older man a worried glance.

"Hm." Inuyasha nodded slightly in answer as he raised his hand into the air, holding it so every man on the ship could see. "_Not even five minutes_." He told himself as he licked his lips anxiously. "Cannons ready!"

Glancing up at the helm's deck Mioku felt a slight smirk form on his face as he watched Kagome stand next to Sango. "You can see it." He whispered causing Inuyasha's head to whip around.

"What?" The older demon growled out as he held his hand above his head, not realizing what Miroku was referring to.

"You can see it." Miroku motioned towards Kagome just as the girl helped Sango turned the wheel to larboard, straining only slightly as they fought against the current.

Inuyasha blinked at the words his hand wavering in the air for only a moment as Miroku's sentiment sunk in; a memory from long ago surfacing in his mind.

_"Should we allow her to do this?" A slightly younger and shorter Miroku asked as he clutched a sword between white shaking hands. _

_"She'll be fine, you taught her yourself right?" Inuyasha comforted absently as he motioned towards the sword as to indicate what she had in fact been taught. _

_"But what if—."_

_"Miroku!" Inuyasha said the name as sternly as possible minor irritation starting to cause pounding in his frontal lobe. Turning his head to look at the sixteen year old, he reached out and placed one clawed hand on his shoulder shaking him firmly but in an oddly reassuring way. "She'll be fine." He told Miroku while giving the boy a sincere grin. "I promise."_

_The younger man nodded only vaguely even as he turned his head to look up at the hem's deck discretely. "How do you know?" He asked, his voice a little tight with worry as he watched the girl._

_Inuyasha blinked once at the question before following Miroku's own line of sight, looking up at the girl standing at the helm's deck as if she had always been there. She was so small but her eyes were confident and her stance more self-assured than he had ever seen her. Normally Sango looked fragile and dare say tiny against the backdrop of the giant ship but today with a sword at her hip and the wheel in her hand she looked oddly happy, relaxed even. "Just look at her." Inuyasha felt the smile form on his face as he spoke, pride filling him for the girl she had become in only a short year._

_"Look at her?" Miroku repeated clearly not seeing what the Captain beside him could._

_"Yeah." Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned back towards the ship coming towards them. "You can see it, just look at her, you'll see" He motioned his hand towards the girl without actually looking himself. "Just one look and you'll see she's fine."_

Inuyasha blinked slight, bright gold eyes focusing on the petite girl standing beside the woman who had also once been just as small. Next to Sango, Kagome looked fragile and dare say tiny against the backdrop of an oversized wheel and a girl three years her senior. Despite her tiny hands and her much shorter stature, despite her overly sized clothes and the hat that was too large for her head, despite everything he could see it: the confidence of a girl with power. The power of a heritage unknown and of a bow that rested now around her body, the string laying against her sternum while the wooden handle barely peaked from around her shoulder.

Even if her earlier attempt at a barrier had not worked the way they wanted it to, it had still been surprisingly well done. Even now as he tilted his chin upwards he could see the glisten of it as the sun reflected against its surface, "_Even if they can see us I bet it won't be useless_." He licked his lips absently, his mind returning to the barrier she had created when they had met the half demon Jinenji. "_It protected us from bullets, so maybe this one could at least do something against a cannon_." He let the thought trail off at that, shaking his head slightly as his own anxieties began to melt away. "_If she can do that_," He turned his head to look at her watching as she held onto the wheel looking just a little taller. "_If she looks like that—then I shouldn't worry._

"Otou-san?" Miroku called to him firmly trying to rouse him back into the real world.

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered faintly but not in response to Miroku's call. "I can see it."

Miroku blinked once before shaking his head. "Damn right you can." He practically growled as he turned his eyes towards the Thunder and yelled. "We fight to live!"

The sound of the battle cry thundering through the Shikuro caused an immediate uproar. All around them, the men screamed, the echo of an old motto running throughout the whole of the ship: "We fight to live!" They screamed as their blood ran hot in their veins. "We fight to live!" They growled as they held onto ropes preparing to eventually board the other vessel. "We fight to live!" They yelled as their lungs burned but their adrenaline pumped, an unknown fuel.

Inuyasha smirked as the sound ran through his brain, the demon inside of him growling, snarling, roaring with its own anticipation. Reaching for one of the long webbed ropes that lead to the sails, Inuyasha pulled himself up, turning his back to the Thunder to look out at his crew. He saw Sango and Kagome first, both girl's with one hand off the wheel yelling along with the crew with excitement brimming in their eyes, he saw Myoga up high in the rigging his voice quiet but his reassuring expression speaking volumes, and then he saw his men yelling screaming, waving both sword and fist in the air: they were ready.

"We fight to live!" He screamed into the air, his hand thrusting above his head as his own scream echoed so loud that every man currently in the Atlantic should have heard the call.

"We fight to live, Captain!" The men screamed in return and Inuyasha howled in response as he whipped his head back around to look straight at the approaching Thunder.

He could hear the roar of the Thunder's men, he could practically see every single strand of hair from beneath hats and bandanas, he could see swords, guns, sticks, knifes, and every manner of weapon a man could possibly use. It wasn't until the smell of their sweat hit his nose however, that he dropped his hand quickly from the air screaming at the top of his lungs, "Fire!"

End of Chapter

Please Review

**Edited for Accents 6/6/2013.**

**A/N: **And let the battle commence! I will write the whole battle scene as one chapter which should be verily long. But that's next chapter, it promises to be really really fun, especially since Kagome has no idea that her ex-fiancé is on the Thunder with the brother of the man she killed. That sounded very soap opera-ie didn't it?

**Bonus Point:**

Well since we got a few ways of saying mother, let's see who knows the ways to say father. Name at least two different words for father in Japanese!

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Inuyasha refers to his mother in two ways. The first is Ofukuro which is a way of saying mother that only boys can use. It is not necessarily impolite, it's just not the nicest way of saying mother. It's kind of like saying Ma versus Mother (Haha), Mom (Okaa-san), or Mommy (Ka-chan). The other word is Hahaoya which is typically used only to refer to one's mother in conversation. In other words you wouldn't go up to mom and say "Konnichiwa Hahaoya!" And contrary to some popular belief it is a respectful word for mother. Congrats to the winners!

Word Doc, 14 inu-kag, Kitty-Ichigo1, chronos-girl, LittleMargarita, Glon Morski, KaUiA, Aiydan's Mommie, ladytransformer12, Sharp 8394

P.S. I apologize if I miss anyone, I know sometimes you guys review in other chapters with the bonus and I forget to check to see if anyone did. So if I missed someone because of that please let me know and I will get it corrected.

**Next Chapter:**

**They Meet Again**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 2/2/2013


	68. They Meet Again

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**They Meet Again**

The sound of the first cannon exploding caused every demon to wince and snarl slightly in anticipation of the impending fight; the sound of the wood of the Thunder's hull splintering however, made them practically howl with their own fear.

"Damn it!" Hiten screamed as he held onto the wheel of the Thunder as hard as he could, the shock wave of the cannons hitting his vessel making the helm pull hard to starboard. "Kagura you could have mentioned they were that close!" He managed to yell even as the wind demon crossed the helm away from him towards the frail old Kaede, grabbing for her before she could fall.

"I did-do!" She screamed back as she grabbed the old woman and held her tightly to her side, her ruby eyes looking out at the place the Shikon shards shinned. "I not-to know they were going-o fire."

Holding onto Kagura, for support she actually didn't need, Kaede smirked slightly. "_I would have thought that was obvious_." She said just to herself as she shook her head at the sea naive child. Kagura was no doubt an excellent fighter: brave, brazen, and cunning but she really knew nothing about battles on the sea.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Hiten snarled as he held the helm as steady as possible, down below he heard the cries of his masters as they yelled commands back and forth. Inhaling sharply, he drug his eyes over the deck, briefly focusing on each of the three masters to confirm they were alive before turning his attention to the visible damage: none of which he could see. "_Shit, it must be all down lower where I can't see_." He licked his lips as his stomach fell into the bottom of his feet. "What's the damage!" He yelled down towards the masters waiting for the status report to fly upwards towards his ears.

"No water sir!" Came an instant reply as one of his master carpenters ran up the staircase that went to the lower levels of the ship. "But that's just luck!" He continued on as he ran along the deck and away from them to check the forward sections of the hull.

"The larboard side's weak," Another yelled as he held tightly onto the side of the vessel while looking down over the side. "We gotta do somethin' 'uick to 'inforce 'er, sir!"

"Fuck," Hiten yelled loudly his grip on the wheel tightening substantially as his eyes darted around towards Kagura. "Can you see them?"

"Just the shard-o." Kagura responded automatically already half guessing what Hiten was getting at.

"Damn it!" The thunder demon cursed as he tore his eyes away from her to the place the Shikuro had to be. "_We_ _can't just fire if we don't know we're gonna hit_." He allowed the words to echo loudly and angrily in his head. "_We'll run out of cannonballs if we do that_." Angry at himself, the demon Captain bit down on his lip, blood automatically pooling around his sharp fangs as he desperately tried to think of what to do. "_Come on, come on, think, think—."_ His eyes ran over the deck watching as the men scrambled to reinforce already vulnerable parts of the hull. "Jonathan!" He suddenly screamed realizing that him standing at the helm trying to think of a way out of their current situation would really do nothing for it. Captain Hiten needed to just jump into the fray.

"Aye sir!" The man himself appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his large wings opened and ready for an airstrike at any time.

"Take the helm." Hiten commanded without a second thought, motioning for the bird demon to grab at the old wood. "Hold us steady."

"Aye," The man nodded quickly and rushed passed Kagura and Kaede, not giving either woman a second glance.

Holding onto Kagura's arm for mock support, Kaede narrowed her eye at the eagle demon watching him with clarity that could see souls. "_So young_." She managed to think just as Jonathan grabbed onto the wheel, Hiten immediately disengaging for his place at the helm and dashing away. "_Yet trustworthy_." The old woman nodded absently to herself with an added grunt of approval.

Beside her, Kagura flinched at the strange sound of Kaede's grunt, misinterpreting it for pain. "Kaede-sama," She managed to ask even as her attention was greatly pulled back by screams from down below that sounded almost as if they were coming not from the Thunder but from the invisible Shikuro. "Are yuu okay-y?"

"Of course." Kaede responded nonchalantly as she looked out across the Shikuro, a vessel only she could see. The bright golden eyes of Captain Inuyasha immediately caught her attention and she smiled at the ripe brash look on his well proportioned face. "_He never changes_." She told herself as she glanced over the Thunder watching as Naraku, having just reemerged from his cabin, moved into sight on the quarterdeck.

For a moment he stood simply in the middle of the chaotic mess that was the Thunder's men, an expression on his face of plain and unguarded rage but before long the look faded into something even worse: boredom masking stark curiosity. For all of a second, an uneasy feeling took control of Kaede's heart and she licked her lips slowly. There was something highly unordinary about that look on Naraku's face. It was almost as if the look had been placed there just to make those who acknowledged it uncomfortable.

"_But that's unlikely_." Kaede told herself even as her eyes stayed on the strange man boy, studying him as he turned his attention towards the well hidden Shikuro, looking at it as if he too could see it. "_He knows Kagome's on that ship_." She thought, her eyes wandering towards the Shikuro as if to look for the woman behind her thoughts. "_He will stop at nothing to get to her_." The old woman closed her eyes before she could find the young girl however, a part of her truly believing the child would not be on deck. Instead, she turned her attention back towards Naraku Morgan, who was now moving, the crew of the Thunder seeming to part around him in terror. "How will this end?" She asked herself suddenly, the words catching Kagura completely off guard.

"Kaede-sama?" Kagura felt the name slip from her lips as she tried to wrap her mind around the elderly woman's words.

Kaede simply shook her head in response however, and sighed heavily before running her one exposed eye over the Shikuro once more out of curiosity. Whatever she had expected to see though did not meet her eye, instead, the object of her mental affections reflected into her head. "_She's on deck?_" Kaede felt her mouth go dry as she looked at the young miko standing on the Shikuro's helm's deck, a place Kaede had not actually expected to see her, at least not this soon. "_I thought Inuyasha would still be guarding her like a hawk with young_." She narrowed her eyes, the Shinigami eye carefully hidden behind the patch able to make out far more details of the girl than her old human eye ever could. "_A bow_." She realized suddenly as she saw the red object mounted across the girl's shoulders. "_I see—."_ She pursed her lips, her own anxieties doubling in her stomach as she realized how precious little time they would have to achieve the desired outcome of their plan. "Be ready Kagura."

Standing at the helm, Jonathan glanced at the two women out of the corner of his eye watching them with skepticism as they spoke. "_'Eady fer what?_" He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Ready?" Kagura whispered as she noticed the prying and narrowed expression build on Jonathan's face. Lowering her head and her voice, the wind demon pressed herself a little closer to the older woman so she would still be easily heard. "Yuu mean, Inuyasha-sama?"

The old woman nodded her head sharply as she continued to stare at Kagome, a slightly sickening feeling mounting in her gut. "Yes, when the time comes," Kaede cleared her throat slightly, before turning her attention away from Kagome and back towards Inuyasha himself. "You must hurry." She barely managed to whisper the last part as she watched the young man holding tightly onto a rope that hung down from the mast of his ship. "Or we'll have a real problem on our hands."

-break-

Holding on tightly to the side of the ship Inuyasha laughed loudly as he watched the looks of complete disbelief cross the faces of the men of the Shikuro. "_They have no idea_." He grinned to himself, his heart skipping a beat almost as he realized this was Kagome's doing. "Damn fine girl." He muttered as he held onto the rope supporting him even tighter. The sound of the cannons being hastily reloaded down below rang in his ears and he quickly braced himself as the fastest group of men completely reloaded their cannon and fired for a second time.

The Shikuro shook with the force of the cannon's pull, the whole of the ship seeming to rock from the strength of the large gun. Within seconds, the next fastest group also unleashed their own cannon blast followed almost instantly by the third and forth groups. The sound of multiple cannons firing, along with the wood of the Thunder bursting from the contact, rang uncomfortably loud in the dog Captain's ears. Gritting his teeth, he turned his attention to the very tip of his ship waiting patiently as the two boats grew closer and closer together. They only needed a few more precious yards before the Shikuro would be in the perfect position to board the Thunder easily.

Behind him, his men held firm as they waited for the next command, their bodies anxiously pacing over just bare inches of deck as they swayed. Miroku standing next to Inuyasha felt his foot shake restlessly as he too waited for the fateful command, the scream that would bring all chaos to true reality. Glancing at his father out of the corner of his eye, the younger man licked his lips. "Come on." He grumbled just under his breath but still loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Be patient." The dog demon replied, his voice low and harsh as he narrowed his eyes searching the ship in front of him hastily. "_Where are you Hiten?"_ He asked himself as his eyes over the ship, looking at the frightened crew as they ran about trying to patch holes, while other cannons they could not see fired all around them. "_Morons should use their nose and ears_." He snorted as he continued to let his eyes room over the ship but among the hectic movements of a panicked crew he found he could see nothing. "Damn it!"

"Captain?" Miroku tensed expecting something to befall them that instant.

"Nothing." Inuyasha exhaled sharply as he tightened his grip on the rope holding him up and growled deep down in his throat. "_I should have looked for him before we fired the cannons._" He shrugged his shoulders as the Thunder's side come closer and closer to them, no more than two or three yards separating the two ships from each other now. "_We have no choice," _His heart rate picked up in his chest as the Shikuro edged closer and closer to the Thunder under the careful guidance of the talented Sango and her assistant Kagome. _"We have to attack now before they realize we're close enough to hit even without aim_." It would, after all, only take a matter of minutes once they boarded the Thunder before hew crew figured out the ships were close enough together to fire without any aim. "Well, here goes nothing." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled himself to his full height looking at the chaotic ship in front of him. "Ready!"

The crew of the Shikuro erupted into a giant roar as they raised every weapon they had available to them above their heads. The sound of the battle cry, obviously one of the few things Kagome's barrier could not disguise, flying across the small space between the two vessels. The loud collective battle cry caused the men of the Thunder to come to screeching halts, the united crew all turning their heads, as if they were one man, towards the sound with wide unprepared eyes.

"Attack!"

The sound of Inuyasha's voice echoed for miles over the great Atlantic ocean. The following sound of his men responding to him echoed all the way to the continent and back. Instantly, a swarm of over a hundred crewman flooded all around Inuyasha, like a giant tidal wave of blatant anger and pent up frustration. Even though it had been only a few weeks since the last time they boarded another vessel, for most of them, it felt like months. After all, there was nothing better for a man of the sea than charging a ship and throwing oneself into an unpredictable fray.

Within seconds, sword met flesh instead of sword, the men of the Thunder in too much of a stupor to be prepared for the torrent of crewmen mobbing the ship. The sound of flesh being cut, of men crying out in pain, and blood splattering onto the ground filled the air noisily. It was only a matter of scant moments however, before the first clank of a sword meeting a sword replaced the sounds of sliced skin and gurgled anguish. As if recovering from a daydream, the crew of the Thunder awoke once more, their initial daze replaced by brilliant skill. Like a morbid symphony, the sounds of swords clashing and scraping against one another rang out into the air, the occasional added painful cry of sword succeeding to hit flesh once more sounding as a cymbal in the bloody master piece.

Still standing in the same place, Inuyasha growled lightly to himself as he watched his men fight against the steadily strengthening crew of the Shikuro. "_Let them handle that_." He told himself as he watched Miroku too join in on the initial charge, the boy's sword drawn and already planted in some unknown poor fool's neck. Briefly, Inuyasha felt the distinct sensation of fatherly pride run through his body before the task at hand flashed right before his eyes. "Hiten!" The word slipped from his mouth, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

There was only one task he had assigned for himself on this particular occasion, the most important factor in that assignment being Captain Hiten of the Thunder.

"_I have to get to Hiten_." Inuyasha told himself as he felt his muscles tense, his hand reaching for his sword as he looked out across the deck. Gold eyes searched out Hiten, following him as the man moved as if he too was on some unknown mission. Instantly, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes from the thought realizing that in all likelihood Hiten's mission would not be that dissimilar from his own. "_The only difference is the reason_." Inuyasha licked his lips and bent his knees as if preparing for the inevitable. _"For him its revenge, for me it's to—."_ He felt a growl build up in his throat as he thrust his legs back out straight causing his whole body to launch skillfully into the air; heart focused on one goal and on goal only. "_Protect Kagome_."

-break-

Sango and Kagome held onto the wheel and watched the devastation from the safety of their higher perch. Since the barrier surrounding the ship had truly hidden the ship completely from view, none of Hiten's men had managed to find their way onto the Shikuro, leaving Kagome safe on deck for now. That is to say, Kagome was safe in every physical aspect of the word; her mind however, was far from protected.

The sight of blood running from unsuspecting men's necks, stomachs, hearts, limps, and eyes filled her vision. The bile and partially digested food from a man's guts spilling out onto the Thunder's deck surrounded by that shinny glistening blood haunted her very eyes. She had never seen anything like it. Even during the raid a month before blood had not splattered quite like this. The men of the navy had fought with some kind of standing moral code and the men of the Shikuro had responded in kind, fighting them with their same moral code but the men of the Thunder fought under a different code all together. They fought to not only maim or incapacitate but to kill. Their swords aimed for death blows, but not just the instantaneous ones, they aimed for the most excruciating. They ripped, they tore, they maimed, they disemboweled.

Kagome felt her grip on the Shikuro's helm go lax as she watched a sword go right threw another man's throat until it stuck threw and out. In all honesty, she had no idea if the man was of the Shikuro or the Thunder, all she knew was that he opened his mouth and blood poured out, dribbling down the sides of his mouth before pooling at his chin. She watched as the dying man brought his hands towards the tip of the sword, grabbing for it his fingers barely scraping against the metal before they fell limp at his sides.

"A—," The sound barely left her throat as Kagome finally forced her eyes to shut only to snap them back opened when the sight appeared on the back of her eyelids.

"Kagome?" Sango spoke from beside her as she watched the color drain completely from the other girl's face until she was as white as the sails above their heads.

Kagome's head whipped around towards the older girl in response, her grey eyes panicked and wide as she stared into the calm countenance of Sango. "I—," She tried to speak even as the sound of flesh being ripped apart filled her ears. "Oh god!" She cried out falling straight down to her knees and covering her ears as a blood curdling scream rang out between the two ships.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled in response, wanting desperately to reach for the girl and drag her back to her feet but unable to. There was no way she could let go of the helm at the moment, not with the Shikuro's cannons still firing. After all, she was the only thing holding the ship on course, without her the ship would swing out dangerously wide. "Come on Kagome," She coached instead, using her foot to carefully, albeit firmly, nudge at the younger girl. "You gotta get up!"

The young girl's eyes snapped open in response and she tilted her chin back up towards Sango hastily. Her eyes were still wide and frightened as she looked up at the other girl but somewhere deep inside of them, her earlier confidence still shown. Or perhaps, it wasn't confidence as much as it was deep longing to be brave, to be like the girl in front of her. "It's horrible." She managed to tell Sango even as she still held her hands over her ears trying to block out the occasional scream and even rarer plea for mercy.

"I know." Sango sympathized completely but still held her face firm. "_She can't take much more of this._" The older woman told herself as her mind raced quickly. Before she could think for too long however, the sound of something bursting like a bubble rang out just above their heads.

"What?" Both girl's said at the same time as they turned their attention straight upwards just in time to see the barrier break apart into a million shimmering pieces.

"No!" Kagome cried out, somehow jumping up to her feet in shock as she watched the only useful thing she could have done fall into the breeze like ancient dust.

"Damn it!" Sango agreed as the roar of the Thunder's crew hit their ears. It was as if the men of the Thunder had been given some great treasure, and in fact, they had: they had been given an equal battle ground. "This isn't good!" Sango gritted her teeth and held fast onto the wheel as the first cannon strike from the Thunder rang out into the air. The ship instantly rocked, the cannonball luckily hitting a spot on the hull where Totosai had been careful to reinforce especially for the occasion.

Coming back to her senses, Kagome lunged her hands forwards for the helm once more helping Sango to keep the ship as steady as possible as it rode out the force of the blast. "What are we gonna do?" The young miko felt the words fall off her tongue even as she grunted with exertion.

Beside her, Sango groaned in much the same way as her arms strained against another amazingly well timed cannon strike. "_What are we gonna do?_" She asked just herself, not wanting her own self doubt to hinder any optimism Kagome might have been feeling. "_This really isn't good_, _if they can see the ship—,"_ She glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye. "_Then they can board_." Her stomach sank all the way to her knees as she realized the dangerous extent of her own thoughts. "_And they'll be looking for her first." _Knowing exactly what the first priority was Sango nudged Kagome harder than she should have with her shoulder pushing the young girl away from the wheel purposefully.

Face scrunched up with both confusion and hurt, Kagome looked at the older girl expectantly. "Sango what are yo—."

"Listen to me Kagome." Sango cut off the girl not giving her even a second to wage an argument. "Go to the Captain's quarters and lock the door." She commanded without bothering to even give Kagome a look. "_If I looked at her—those eyes—I wouldn't be able to win this argument against those eyes._"

"But why?" Kagome started to argue her unseen expression filled with mild anger and frustration.

Sango gritted her teeth and growled slightly as she kept her eyes deliberately off of the other girl. "Hiten is somewhere around here," She stressed each word with a pointed worried snarl. "And we don't—," She closed her eyes for all of a second before snapping them back opened and turning towards Kagome. "We just don't know what he'll do to you."

Kagome frowned darkly as she took in the information knowing it to be true. "But I—." She started to say only to receive the most terrifying look Sango had ever given her.

"Kagome," Sango cleared her throat loudly as she glanced down at the deck of the Shikuro. Some of the fighting had already shifted between the two ships. It wouldn't be long before the deck became too dangerous for Kagome to even touch let alone cross over. "Remember Manten what he did, what he wanted to do?" Sango didn't bother waiting for any form of an answer. "If that's what they do for fun," She bit out the words glaring at Kagome, conveying exactly what she meant with her eyes. "Then imagine what his brother will want to do to you for revenge."

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat as Sango turned her eyes back towards the younger girl fixating her with one deadly and truthful glare. "I understand." She spoke without further question, her mind not even able to fathom what horrible things Sango was suggestion.

"Good." Sango nodded her head hastily before daring to take one hand off the wheel so as to shove Kagome towards the stairs. "Now, move quick!"

"Right!" Without looking back, Kagome turned and ran towards the staircase her blood pumping so loud in her veins that she could hear it rushing threw her ears. Her feet hit the steps with what was becoming practiced ease. Taking each step two at a time, it wasn't long before her boots made contact with the hard wood of the quarterdeck. Reaching for the banister, she managed to turn herself without breaking her momentum, propelling her body in a circle until she was facing the corridor that lead to her own safety.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw two men fighting, one she recognized as a member of the Shikuro's crew. For only a second, she found herself fascinated by the clashing of their swords and the distinct sound of scrapping metal. The sight of blood splattering as the unknown man made contact with the crewman's hand immediately brought her back to reality, however. Forcing herself to turn away she ran towards the entrance to the back hallway, her heart racing the closer and closer she found herself to safety.

But as she rounded the corner all the wind was knocked from her chest, not from a punch, a kick, a strike, knife or sword but from a sight. "Naraku?"

-break-

Unaware of the events transpiring on his own ship, Inuyasha continued forward looking for Hiten who had disappeared from sight only seconds ago. Moving quickly, he held his sword tip aimed and ready to strike the next unfortunate soul to come into his path. He inhaled sharply as his sword slid through a man's fat, the feel of blood hitting his face and sweat sliding down his temple telling him he had hit his target perfectly. Yanking the sword backwards, the sound of gurgling lungs in his ears, he swung around positioning the sword at another man's throat slicing through the esophagus with little to no trouble at all. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he felt the prickle of error as if what he was doing at this very moment was somehow wrong.

It was a thought that Inuyasha would not have long to ponder however, as he turned around again sword posed and ready for another deadly strike. The strike never came, instead the sound of his sword hissing fell into his ears, the glint of another blade meeting his own surprising him wholeheartedly. Caught off guard, the dog demon jumped backwards only a few feet sword still drawn and at the ready as he prepared to face this opponent down properly. After all, it wasn't everyday that a person managed to block one of his attracts without losing an arm or a leg.

Dragging his eyes up to his opponents face, Inuyasha felt his mouth open only slightly in surprise as his eyes came in contact with the one person he had been looking for all along. "Captain Hiten." He spoke the name with cool venom in his voice as he straightened his back and stared at the would be avenger. "_Well, you didn't take long to find again_." He thought absently as he gripped his sword just a little tighter between clawed hands.

"Captain Inuyasha." Hiten spoke evenly as he too clutched his weapon tightly between his hands.

Inuyasha eyed the weapon narrowly and with great suspicion. "_That's no sword_." He told himself as he took in the strangely shaped object. "_It's almost like a trident, a half formed one anyway, maybe it's some kind of spear_?" He licked his lips slowly as the strange spear shaped half trident began to crackle with demon energy. The feel of that energy infiltrating the air made the hairs on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end. "_Whatever it is_," He told himself as he brought his eyes upwards to focus on the man behind the weapon. "_It can channel his energy and that makes it far more dangerous than a sword_."

"I've been waiting for this." Hiten spoke after a moment of waiting for Inuyasha to actually acknowledge him, a moment that never happened.

"Really?" Inuyasha whispered back as he held his sword out in front of him. The men all around them continued to fight as they had before, both crews ignoring the impending showdown between the two Captains. It was not for lack of interest however, but more because they simply were not stupid men. They knew that not all of these men were what could be called honorable, like the navy crew had been the month before, and that it only took one moment of distraction to end up dead.

"Yes," Hiten took a step forward, his weapon firmly held between two clawed hands. "I've been waiting for the moment I watch you die!" He screamed the last part, rage and hatred building in him as he jumped into the air, weapon held high above his head ready to strike straight downwards.

Inuyasha tensed his body in anticipation pushing all his weight into his toes as he raised his own sword above his head prepared to parry the incoming strike. The two weapons clashed with a loud clap of what could only be described as thunder, the energy of the elemental demon rushing throughout his weapon, encompassing it with rolling waves of pure electricity. Inuyasha growled as the sparks of lightening lapped against his wrist and jacket sleeves causing both to smoke as they were singed. Lowering his weight by bending his knees the dog demon snarled before pushing himself upwards. The two swords hissed and sparked against one another as the elemental demon was thrown up into the air.

Hiten recovered within seconds, flipping himself over just once to regain his composure before dropping towards the ground. The second his boots made contact with the wooden deck, he shot forward, Inuyasha already waiting for him still in the same spot.

Sword clutched tightly in his hands, the dog demon waited patiently as Hiten flew towards him, the trident held out to his right side prepared to strike. "Die!" The elemental demon screamed as he brought his sword right towards Inuyasha's exposed head at speeds no human would ever even be able to see.

Instantly, the dog demon ducked below the sailing blade, the tips of his hair becoming singed by the electrical current of the weapon. Snarling from the smell of burnt hair, Inuyasha stuck his foot out and caught the back of Hiten's ankle. The other demon gasped in sheer surprise as he felt the foot make contact with the back of his heel causing his whole leg to fall out from underneath him. In slow motion, the demon fell, his face a mask of disbelief as he moved backwards towards the ground.

Inuyasha moved along with him, pushing himself back into a standing position so he towered above the other demon for a split second. The two made eye contact just in time for Hiten to watch Inuyasha's sword as it came down right towards Hiten's exposed gut. Throwing a hand behind himself, the elemental demon just managed to touch the ground with it, using the added leverage to twist his body to the side. The sword barely caught his arm, the sensation of skin being sliced opened making him hiss with pain.

Not surprised by the sudden and skillful evasion of his weapon, Inuyasha dropped his own sword filled hand to the ground to find his balance before sending not his sword but his free fist right towards Hiten's now exposed side. The dog demon snickered when the thunder demon's eyes nearly popped out of his head as the force of the punch rocked him to his very core.

-break-

Standing side by side, Kaede and Kagura watched the impending fight on the Thunder's helm's deck with no small amount of awe and anger. "Hiten-sama, nani o?" Kagura growled to herself as she took a step away from Kaede just as another cannonball from the Shikuro rocked the whole of the Thunder. Instantly, she returned to the old woman's side grabbing for her to steady her.

Irritated, Kaede pushed at the girl's hands as she looked out across the frenzied mess that comprised the two vessels. There were men everywhere, there was blood everywhere, guts, death, bodies. "_This isn't good_." She told herself as she forced the Shimigami eye to do what she could not. The strange cool blue eye came to life underneath her patch, looking over the two ships with speed that no human or even demon eye would have ever been capable. "_Where is Naraku?" _She asked herself knowing that the Shimigami eye would take it as a challenge.

Sure enough within seconds she found herself staring at the staircase of the Shikuro, the eye rapidly forcing her to look towards a strange alcove as if it was trying to tell her something. After only a few rapid milliseconds, the eye seemed to adjust and with amazing power focused in on a sight that gave Kaede chills.

"_There's no time."_ She told herself as she deliberately maintained her air of calm. "It's now or never Kagura." She spoke, turning her human eye towards the girl deliberately. "You must stop that fight and complete your mission."

Staring at Kaede completely baffled, Kagura started to open her mouth to protest but stopped when a strange hot feeling entered her mind. It was a feeling she had known for quite some time: the feeling of a Shinigami being present but unseen. Turning towards the death scenes below, she realized it made sense, after all with so much death around it was only naturally the Shinigami's would come to do their jobs. Perhaps, even Kaede's and her own Shinigami were down there invisible amongst the chaos.

Turning back towards Kaede to mention the strange sensation Kagura felt her eyes open wide when she was met with nothing. "Kaede-sama?" She questioned turning her head this way and that looking for the old woman.

"The old 'un gone." Jonathan spoke from behind her causing Kagura to turn around hastily.

"She left?" The wind demon bit her lip hard as the realization hit her squarely in the gut.

The barely older demon nodded his head distinctly while watching the expressions play out on Kagura's face. "She 'id."

"Soka." Kagura mumbled towards the man but didn't acknowledge him any further. Instantly, her eyes landed back on the spot where Inuyasha and Hiten were fighting just in time to see the devastating punch to Hiten's exposed side. "Kuso!" She yelled out and without another word jumped towards the rail and into the fight.

-break-

Hiten felt the blood and bile make its way up his throat and into his mouth but he forced it to stay down. Swallowing hard, so as not to give the dog demon the satisfaction of seeing the well placed punch's damage, he glared at the other demon intensely.

"Do you still think I'll be the one to die today?" Inuyasha panted as he spoke, pushing himself up into a standing position as he watched the thunder demon force the bile in his throat back down.

The older demon turned hate filled eyes towards Inuyasha in response and pushed himself back up to a stand as well. "Yes." He growled low in his throat. "Of course." He continued as he wiped some spit from the corner of his mouth. "After what you did, you deserve to die." He spat to his side as he finished his words, images of a small brother no bigger than five dancing in the back of his head. "My brother didn't deserve to die!"

"But he did," Inuyasha fired back as he watched the anger and angst form on Hiten's face. "He tried to rape and kill my mate!"

Hiten tried to open his mouth but his voice box failed him. "_Mate?_" He felt the thought bubble up in his psyche only to be quickly pushed down by his own anguish.

"How could you blame me for killing him," Inuyasha let the words pour from his mouth, hoping the lie would stick and that Hiten would never know Kagome had been the one to actually deliver the fatal blow. "When he tried to kill my defenseless mate?"

Hiten's brain scrambled, trying to think of the right words that would defend both his brother and his own need for revenge. "_He killed my brother_." He told himself as he growled low in the back of his throat. "_For that alone, he deserves to die_." He gritted his teeth even as a thought plagued the back of his mind. "_He was protecting his mate,"_ An image of Kagura seemed to float unhindered into his mind: her ruby eyes, her devious smile, those sexy lips, and curvy hips. "_Would you have not done the same?_" The voice floated around him like a bad dream but he pushed it down and looked Inuyasha directly in the eyes. "He was only doing his job, can you blame him for that?" Hiten felt the bile in his throat again, something in the back of his mind telling him: yes, he can. "It was his job!" He screamed again anyway, ignoring the unnatural guilt forming in his gut.

"And protecting her," Inuyasha screamed back as his own anger filled him to his very core. "Is mine!" The dog demon jumped forward, sword drawn and ready before the sentence had even fully left his mouth.

Prepared for the strike, Hiten raised his own trident like weapon, positioning it so it would hopefully skewer the dog demon before he could even land a single hit with his blade.

"Tomeru!" Kagura screamed, the sound of her voice catching both men off guard as she suddenly seemed to materialize between them both.

"_Nihon-go?"_ Inuyasha barely managed to register the use of his native language as he looked at the wind demon who had thrown herself between the two men.

"Nani o shiteru no?" The girl continued to shout in a language Hiten could not possibly hope to understand.

"Kagura-hime?" Hiten whispered confused for just a second before he growled at the girl grabbing for her shoulder to shove her out of the way. "Get out of my way!" He commanded but the wind demon didn't budge only continuing to glare at the other elemental demon.

"No." The wind demon spoke low, flames practically flowing from her eyes to Hiten's.

"Kagura!" Hiten snarled and glared at the girl with just the same amount of intensity. "You don't understand." He bit out as he took a step forward meaning to grab for Kagura and shove her out of the way again but the girl held firm.

"Whatever this is-su," She motioned between the two demons with one small white and calloused hand. "Does not-to matter." She snarled at him, the sheer anger in her voice catching Hiten off guard. "There is something-u bigger happening." She growled as she took a step towards the other elemental demon bringing her hands upwards to grasp at his shoulder's deliberately. "We don't have much-i time to do this. Yuu," She shook him once as if to shake her point into his very head. "Need-u prepare yuur men, remember the plan."

"But?"

"Listen!" She practically begged pulling the man as close to her as possible so she could speak at just a whisper. "If-fu yuu don't do your part-to," She spoke hurriedly but softly, her voice coming off as both stern and almost apologetic. "Then yuur men might-to be stuck on this boat, left for only Kami-sama," She rolled her eyes upwards for a moment as if searching for the idea itself. "Know-u what fate, understand?"

"Woman." Hiten growled threateningly his own need for dominance out weighing any logic she really had to offer him.

"Man." Kagura fired back the strength of their two characters flaring as they stared at one another.

"Fine," Hiten whispered harshly something inside of him, perhaps a reasonable doubt about the whole situation to begin with, making him back down without more of a fight. "You win for now." He told her as he brought a hand up to her waist squeezing it just a little tighter than necessary before pushing himself forcefully away from her.

Kagura watched him leave with her eyes still unbelievably firm before she sighed heavily. "Stubborn." She mumbled to herself as she turned around towards Inuyasha, a strange calm smile coming over her every feature as she looked at the dog demon for the first time in over four hundred years. "Konnichiwa," Her eyes grew downright affectionate as she studied the now adult face. "Inuyasha-sama."

-break-

"It's been a while Kagome." The weasel demon whispered as he took a step towards Kagome.

"Why—," Kagome took a step away from the demon before her, her back pressing against the wooden wall of the small hallway. "Why are you with the Thunder?"

"Oh," Naraku chuckled chillingly as he watched the girl behind hooded eyes and thick eyelashes. "Much has happened," He told her, his expression turning into a sadistic smile as he watched the young girl grow distinctly uncomfortable. "Since we last saw each other."

"But—."

"I suppose," Naraku cut her off as he pushed away from his spot on the wall absently and made a show of popping his head from side the side. "As my once fiancé you deserve some explanation."

Kagome didn't say a word in response as she kept a careful eye on the man. Something seemed different, much different, than the last time she had seen him. Back then, on Port Royal, he had been a small insignificant child, quiet, unassuming, and just a little strange as the gossips of their social scene had deemed; but now, he seemed a totally different: dangerous, foreboding, and highly unnerving to her person. "_What happened to you?_" She wanted to ask but refrained as the weasel demon looked straight into her face and smiled the most vicious smile she had ever seen.

"Well, after your," He brought his hand in front of him and waved it slowly up and down as if in thought. "Liberation, shall we call it?" He snickered the sound hanging in the air like a bad odor. "My father and myself decided it was only fitting to follow you." Carefully, he brought a hand to his chin tapping it slowly, mockingly. "Hm, and someone else—," He made a show of tilting his head to the side and looking at the ceiling as if in thought. "But who would have a vested interest in you," He snapped his eyes back downwards to look at her as an eerie laugh started to rumble in his throat. "Besides me of course?"

Kagome felt her heart tighten in her chest, her hands which rested against her sides immediately clutching into tight fist. "What are you getting at?" She demanded and took a step towards the boy her eyes stern as her mind told her the obvious answer. "Do you mean, my father?" She felt her whole body stiffen as the words fell from her lips, the sickening feeling she had experienced after her strange dream about him weeks before building in her stomach. "_This feeling_." She acknowledged as she felt tears prick at her eyes for an unknown reason. "_I know this feeling—."_

"Was that it?" Naraku frowned mockingly before his sharp eyes narrowed considerably and focused in on Kagome, looking at her as if he was trying to make her burst into flames. "That old fool got what he deserved."

"What?" All the color drained from Kagome's face at his words, the instinct she had felt for quite some time finally starting to make sense. "What did you do?" She felt her fingers tremble, the sensation going all the way up her arms as she looked at that contemptuous face. The tears that had been building against her lashes threatened to fall from the fierceness of her shaking but she refused to let them fall in front of a man like this. "What happened?"

"He always held you back." Naraku evaded the question swiftly looking away from the ashen face of his ex-fiancé. "Daddy wanted so much to have a perfect little girl and you wanted so much," He licked his lips slowly as if exasperated. "To be a perfect little failure."

"Naraku!" Kagome cried out and took a step towards him, the unnerving feeling of her heart breaking in her chest causing her stomach to twist and knot.

"Such a disappointment." Naraku only continued on enjoying every second of this moment. "_No fear._" He told himself as he smiled brightly on the inside. All the fear he had concerning this small girl disappearing, becoming non-existent as if should have been in the first place. "Just imagine," He continued on throwing a sideways glance towards Kagome, enjoying the whiteness of her skin and the tears which were starting to lose the battle not to be cried. "The regret he must have felt."

"No." Kagome shook her head slowly back and forth the sinking feeling in her chest doubling as she realized exactly what the feeling from weeks before had meant. "_No—it can't be_."

"Don't worry dear." Naraku whispered as he approached her finally, stepping towards the girl as she slowly lost the will to stand. "I know what it is to lose a father."

Kagome blinked several times, raising her head to look at Naraku in surprise. Part of her wished his voice sounded more sincere, part of her believed it did, but a larger part of her knew it wasn't and feared the words about to be spoken by his mouth.

"After all," He continued on as he reached forward and carefully placed a hand upon her shoulder squeezing it ever so slightly. Kagome didn't even flinch from the action her body in such a state of shock that she couldn't bring herself to respond. "I killed my father." He told her honestly before sinking his claws into the fabric of her jacket, yanking her forward and back onto her feet.

Kagome gasped at the sensation, her whole body flying off balance as he yanked her towards himself positioning her so that he could place his lips against the hollow of her ear. "St—." She started to say only to freeze when he opened his mouth, his words a stark whisper to what he had said just seconds before.

"Just like I killed," He told her, his breath hot against her earlobe. "Yours."

Kagome felt the bile rise in her stomach, felt the acidic taste in her mouth as her heart cried out with undeniable belief. It was as if it had already known, as if she had already known. She felt her teeth clinch, felt the heat of his breath on her ear, felt the anger, felt the self hated, felt it all boil in her chest. "You," She barely managed to whisper as the tears began to flow openly outlining tiny rivers on her face. "You," She repeated between clinched teeth as she fought the urge to be sick to her stomach. "Monster!" She screamed the air around her instantly charging with an energy Naraku had not expected.

"Ah!" The demon yelled as he felt his skin practically catch on fire with the pulsing heat that suddenly emitted from her body. "What the fuck?" He screamed as he shoved her backwards as hard as he could sending her straight into the wall with such force that the young girl's head actually snapped backwards before she crumbled to the ground in a heap.

Naraku scrambled backwards away from her body, the sensation of his skin boiling and his chest flaring with a sudden sharp feeling of pain terrifying him. "_My chest_." He thought as he reached for the spot right over his heart grabbing at his shirt as hard as he could. "_I'm too young for a heart attack_." His mind raced trying to put a name to the sensation he was feeling but coming up empty. "How?" He breathed the word out as he looked at the girl on the ground as she moaned and tried to sit up.

Kagome reached a hand up to touch her head, throbbing already having set in where her skull had made contact with the hard wood of the wall. Blinking she tried to see the world in front of her but her vision was far too blurred to even focus. "_What happened?_" She tried to think as her mind grew fuzzy, her own memories of only moments before hazy and hard to access. Moving her hand against her forehead in an attempt to help her mind focus once more, she winced, the feeling of hot sticky blood meeting her surprised fingers.

Pressed up against the wall across from her Naraku stared, terrified as his chest continued to burn and prickle with pain. "_Kill_." His head snapped upwards as a voice popped inside his head. "_Kill_." Naraku inhaled sharply as he recognized the sound, it was a voice he had heard before many times but never so clearly. "Who are you?" He asked into the open air not even acknowledging when Kagome managed to focus on him giving him a strange look of confusion.

"Naraku?" She whispered into the blurry world, her stunned mind trying to process what it had just heard.

"_Kill_." The voice repeated in Naraku's head without answer. Terrified, the demon took another step away from Kagome looking down at the girl with uncertainty. That is, not uncertainty about killing her, he had thought to kill all along but with uncertainty as to why. Why did he want to kill her? What was the point? "_Kill!_" The voice snarled so loud inside the weasel demon's head that he hissed in shock and grabbed for his temple.

Blinking, her vision finally clearing Kagome focused in on the man in front of her watching horrified as he screamed and clutched at his skull.

"Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs at some unknown force before throwing himself against the opposite wall as hard as he could cracking the wood with the force. "Stop, stop, stop!" He continued to scream as he held his head and slid down the wall landing in a fetal position.

"What?" Kagome whispered completely confused, her mind jumbled with so much information, none of it seeming to connect, that she actually felt physically sick.

"_Obey and kill!_" The voice seemed to dig into Naraku's very soul, burrowing inside of him until the demon's mind simply went completely blank.

Kagome watched as Naraku's body grew still, the thrashing and banging against the wall stopping as he straightened slowly. The sounds of his bones popping from head to toe made her grimace as she watched his back grow taller and taller until he was standing upright. Carefully, he reached up and put one hand on either side of his head before methodically preceding to pop his head to the right with a sickening crunching sound. Kagome watched horrified as his neck twisted to an inhuman, indemon angle before he swiftly changed directions popping his neck now to the left, the same sound echoing throughout the hall.

As if in slow motion, he then dropped his hands to his sides, straightening out his jacket as they moved further and further down. The sound of the fabric smoothing, swishing, and crinkling made Kagome feel utterly nervous. It was all too mountain to be ordinary. Carefully, she reached behind her placing her hand on the wall to steady herself as she pushed herself back to her feet. Her head immediately protested the movement and she hissed as she sank back down to her knees her vision blurring once more. Slowly, she brought her hand back up to her head as she clinched her teeth together the cooper taste of blood entering her mouth as she the wound on her head continued to bleed. "_Come on Kagome_." She tried to coach herself as she lifted her head to look at him once more her vision blurring once again. "_You have to focus, this isn't good._"

It was at that moment that Naraku turned around, his dark eyes so black that not even a pupil shown in them. Kagome felt her hand on her head start to shake as he approached her leisurely, one foot slowly stepping in front of the other. The unnerving lack of expression on his face made her instinctively scoot backwards, her back coming in contact with the wall instantly.

Surprised, she turned her head slightly too look at the solid wooden planks and gulped. "_What do I do?_" She asked herself as her head throbbed, the blood steadily pouring out onto her face from some unknown wound. Instinctively, she pushed herself backwards once more, her shoulder blades digging into the wood along with something else. "_The bow!_" She realized instantly her hand immediately flying up to grab at the object strung around her person.

Naraku smirked at the attempt and reached for his side where a sword rested against his hip. "Do you think that bow will save you?" He spoke evenly as he pulled the sword from its sheath the sound of metal scrapping against wood ringing in the air. "You don't even have any arrows!" He pointed out just as he raised the sword high above his head glaring down at her with all the hatred he had for her in his body.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled grabbing the bow with one hand, yanking it upwards and off her body as quickly as she could while unleashing all of the energy trapped in the well in her stomach at once.

The tip of the bow just managed to come into contact with Naraku's fingers as he thrust the sword downwards towards her head. A burst of barely controlled energy sparked in the air for just a second moving from Kagome's hand to the bow, to Naraku like a flash of lightening.

"Ah!" Naraku screamed as his flesh sparked before exploding into pain as if it had been caught on fire.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as well as the spot on her head where she had made contact with the wall erupted into a multitude of various painful sensations.

Suddenly, the point of contact between the two enemies flared the air around them seeming to catch on fire as well before exploding silently like a cannon backfiring with no sound.

-break-

Kagura looked at the man in front of her with no small amount of awe. "_Inuyasha-sama look-u only a little like his father_." She surmounted as she studied the now thinned features. As a child he had been a tiny pudgy thing with a round face and more Asian looking eyes and features. Now as an adult, he had become tall and thin, his face chiseled and more western with higher cheekbones and less rounded features. His eyes were even less slanted now than they had been as a child and more opened like his mother's. "_Inuyasha-sama almost not-to the same person_." She thought to herself only absently as she offered him a gentle smile.

Inuyasha stared at the women in front of him with odd disbelief crossing his face. There was something about her that seemed all too familiar. Maybe it was the way she had her hair pilled on her head secured by an old comb, or maybe it was the use of a language he had never heard anyone other than Myoga, Totosai, and himself use on this side of the Atlantic; whatever it was, one thing was for sure, this woman was familiar to him in a fuzzy childhood memory kind of way. "I know you," He found himself saying even though he couldn't remember even thinking the words. "Why do I know you?"

"Forget-to that," Kagura spoke firmly as she shook herself out of her own revere. Now was not the time to simply stare at the child who had obviously become a man. "Listen to me now—," She began as she took a few deliberate steps towards Inuyasha changing her expression from sweet and gentle, to focused and business like. "Sesshoumaru-sama needs yuu."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked rapidly completely baffled by the words that had just come from this female demon's mouth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagura started to repeat as she looked around them for anyone who was untrustworthy and might report back to Naraku that such a conversation had taken place. Luckily for her, there really was no one on the Thunder like that. "Sent-to me." She continued on looking back at him for confirmation that he remembered the name. The instant anger that welled up in his eyes told her just that. "_Inuyasha-sama remembers_."

"What the hell does that bastard want from me?" He snarled loudly as his anger for the man, for the very name made him see blinding red and not just the red of Kagura's eyes. "Last time I checked he hated me."

Kagura flinched ever so slightly at the words but allowed them to be easily ignored. "Sesshoumaru-sama needs Inuyasha-sama to come-u back home." She stressed each name the best she could, giving the boy a stern almost motherly glare as if to tell him not to argue.

If Inuyasha was intimidated by such a glare however, it didn't show even one little bit. "No fucking way." He snapped, holding onto the sword in his hand a little tighter as he sent the known yet unknown wind demon an equally forceful glare of his own.

"Inuyasha-sama," Kagura interrupted before he could say much more, grabbing for the man's arm and yanking him forward to catch him off balance. "Listen!" She yelled anger starting to well up in her, an old protective instinct for the demon lord washing over her person. "I know what-to Inuyasha-sama must-to be thinking demo," She looked straight into the startled gold eyes, swiftly ignoring the fact that those eyes reminded her of the pup from so long ago. "Not-to everything is as it appears."

The dog demon's eyes widened at her words, the sound of them, that is the sheer sincerity of them catching him off guard.

"You must-to go," Kagura said now much softer than before, her eyes imploring and filled with meaning. "Go Inuyasha-sama, learn the truth."

"The truth?" Inuyasha repeated now completely thrown off by whatever was going on. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked even as the ship rocked with another cannon blast, the sound of the splintering wood and people screaming not hindering their conversation in the least.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will know it, will tell you it." Kagura gulped as she felt the boat rock dangerously, the sound of one of the master carpenter's screaming from somewhere to her left hit her ears but she ignored the distressed sound purposely. "Truth about-to Shikon about-to," She paused for only a second as she prepared to say her next words. "Inuyasha-sama's Chichiue."

"Otou-sa—." His words were instantly cut off as a loud explosion sounded from the Thunder, a cannon from the Shikuro finally hitting a deadly and endangering target.

"Kuso!" Kagura growled, there was still so much left she had to say but she knew at this rate both ships were likely to simply destroy each other before she could even finish her sentence. "_Quickly_." She told herself before snapping her eyes back to Inuyasha who was distracted by his own ship at the moment and the cries of his own men as they continued to fight for the Thunder their earlier advantage making the takeover of the ship a lot easier than it should have been. "Inuyasha-sama!" She commanded grabbing for his arm once more and yanking him towards her like he was a little pup.

"Hey!" The Captain started to complain as he ripped his arm away only to come face to face with two bright ruby eyes. They both stared at him hard commanding him to listen in a way he had not experienced since before his mother died.

"Listen Inuyasha-sama." Her voice came out soft but also harsh as she stared into his gold eyes trying to convey the importance of what she was about to say through just her posture alone. "Sesshoumaru-sama has much truth-u for yuu," She licked her lips slowly as if taking a moment to debate about what she said next. "Not just about-to Chichi," She took a breath and bit her lip before adding. "Mo," The Japanese word slipped out, the sound of her soft 'but also' making Inuyasha narrow his eyes. "About-to Haha."

The dog demon's eyes opened wide as he stared at Kagura in complete surprise. "Okaa-san?" The name slipped from his mouth just as the ship suddenly took a direct hit from a cannonball, the whole of the Thunder tilting dangerously as it absorbed the blast.

"Kuso!" Kagura cursed loudly as she grabbed for Inuyasha's jacket, using his much steadier body to catch herself before she fell.

Instinctively, Inuyasha grabbed for her arm, steadying her as he turned his head quickly towards the direction of the hit. "Shit!" He cursed as well as he pushed away from her, even the distraction of hearing a demon from his homeland mention his mother not interfering with his own worries about his ship.

Realizing his distraction, Kagura grabbed for his jacket sleeve yanking him back towards her harshly. "Inuyasha-sama!" Her voice was raw the sound making Inuyasha actually turn his attention fully back to the woman grabbing at his arm. "Yuu must-to go back to Nippon," She continued, speaking quickly so he couldn't interrupt her. "Sesshoumaru-sama will tell yuu everything-u."

Inuyasha's mouth actually fell opened at the suggestion the word for his home stumbling from his mouth. "Nippon?" He shook his head quickly his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I won't go back there."

"Yuu have no choice." Kagura told him without thought her arm dropping from his sleeve as she started to back away. "If-fu Inuyasha-sama want-to know why Haha had the Shikon-no-Tama," She spoke the words even though she knew the dangers of them. She had not come here to mention such a thing to the boy before her, that was supposed to be left to her boss but now it seemed they were the only words Inuyasha might actually hear. "Then Inuyasha-sama must-to go."

-break-

Kaede walked along the Shikuro slowly, none of the chaos of the fight seeming to touch her as she made her way towards the back cabins. The Shinigami eye worked overtime behind the patch, watching every possible movement made by members of either crew so as to direct Kaede towards the safest possible route to her destination. As if her steps had been preordained, she found herself standing in the doorway to the back hallway, the sight that greeted her one she had actually already seen.

Laying in two separate crumbled heaps were the bodies of both Kagome Dresmont and Naraku Morgan. The edges of both their clothes had become singed from the blast of Kagome's power, the uncontrolled burst having been so powerful that it had knocked out not only its intended target but its creator as well from the explosive backlash.

Carefully, she stepped over the body of Naraku moving to stand next to the small crumbled heap that was Kagome. "Poor girl," She whispered as she watched the blood slowly trickle from a cut in the side of the miko's head. "Nothing major at least." She assured herself before reaching down and placing her hand against Kagome's head. "_But I still wouldn't want him to worry_."

She smiled only slightly to herself as she allowed a very small amount of energy to slip from her body into Kagome's own. Instantly, the blood that had pooled from her head stopped, the flesh itself stitching back together with practiced ease until the wound no longer existed. Straightening up, Kaede sighed heavily her old body aching even though it had only been hunched over for a few seconds.

"For all the good this eye does," She grumbled as she rubbed at the sore spots that ran along her spin. "It can't get rid of my own back pain." She snorted at her own words even as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed just behind her.

"Kaede?" The voice of Hiten filled the small space and the old woman turned giving the young demon an almost mischievous smile.

"What are you doing here," She allowed her eyebrows to raise in mock accusation. "Mr. Hiten?"

"I smelt the bastard," Hiten nodded his head towards Naraku laying on the ground only to freeze when his eyes took a closer look at the boy beside him. "_That's no boy_." He felt the words dance in his head as he recognized the delicate face even through the now drying blood. "_That's the girl—the one that Hiten and I—._" The thoughts stopped in his head as something far more important about the girl's clothing caught his eye.

All around the corners of the girls collar, as well as Naraku's sleeves as well, were strange burnt marks from some unknown blast. And laying on the floor all around both of them, outlining them in an eerie deadly way were small piles of ash from where the garments had been completely disintegrated. Intrigued, Hiten slowly lowered himself to the ground, reaching out for one of the small piles of ash that rested right underneath Naraku's head. The substance coated his fingertips instantly. It almost felt unreal in a strange familiar way. Bringing it up to his face, he smelt the strange material, the smell of burnt flesh instantly bringing him back to that time over six months before when he had smelt his brother's own remains.

The thunder demon's hand fell limply at his side as he stared at the girl, the truth he had been slowly slipping towards finally coming to fruition in his mind. "It was her." He whispered out loud as he stared at the girl his mind racing with the information Kaede had given them only hours before about the girl Kagome and her miko powers.

"I have heard the story of your brother from your crew." Kaede spoke, for once not having to read the boy's mind to really know what he was thinking about. "Manten was no more than ash?"

"He was." Hiten stared at the girl totally unsure of what was even going through his own mind.

"Such a sad fate to have felt," Kaede gently told him, as she watched Hiten's emotions play across his face. "_He already knows the truth_." She nodded her head once just to herself. "_At this point, I can only carefully direct him to a bigger one."_ Sighing to herself, the old woman blinked slowly, her eyes focused on Hiten's rapidly growing confused expression. "I've never heard of a demon that could do such a thing, at least not a dog demon."

"I know." Hiten bit his lip as he stared at the crumpled girl for the first time in his life completely unsure of what to even think let alone feel. "But how can such a tiny girl—."

"Do something like this?" Kaede pointed towards Naraku who laid singed but alive upon the ground.

"She turned Hiten to ash." His words were a statement not a question.

"And if she did, what would you do about it?" Kaede asked softly her voice calm and collected as she watched the thunder demon tighten his hands into fist at his sides. "Would you kill her?" Kaede watched as his body tensed even further, his shoulder blades practically shaking. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," She pressed on as all of his muscles coiled tighter and tighter. "A life for a life?"

Hiten gulped, in the past he never would have hesitated to kill someone, especially a girl such as this one. She was young, a virgin, highly profitable in his trade and yet something held him back that he couldn't quite explain. "_He was going to rape her._" The Captain's voice rang out in his head, loud and annoying. "_How can you blame her for that?_" Hiten shook his head hard back and forth, his eyes amazingly staying fixed on Kagome as he did so. "She killed my brother." He spoke the words as if they were the answer to Kaede's question even though that was impossible.

"A brother who was going to kill her." Kaede snorted softly as she looked towards the ground with her own exposed eye. "Funny how that works." She looked at Hiten already knowing his own thoughts. Staying quiet for just a second, she listened in as he tried to process her words, as he grew annoyed with how much they sounded like Inuyasha's own. "_Great minds think alike_." She chuckled just to herself before blocking out Hiten's thoughts just long enough to speak of her own. "Manten wished to rape her," She spoke honestly as she looked down at the small girl with piety. "To kill her, so she responded in the only way she knew how." Kaede shrugged and glanced back at Hiten. "She let her energy protect her at the cost of his life."

"She killed him." Hiten reworded, his voice coming out as almost a plea, as if he needed her to agree with him.

"She did," Kaede agreed softly giving Hiten the most apologetic look she could muster for his lose. "But she did so in order to save her own life. And therefore, how can you blame her?"

Hiten felt the world stop at Kaede's words, Inuyasha's own words finally sinking in to the rational side of his brain. He couldn't blame this girl, she had only done what she had to in order to survive, that was the way of the world. If Inuyasha had killed his brother simply for the sake of a fight between just the two of them, it would have been a different story all together. Inuyasha would not have killed Manten for the protection of his mate but in cold blood and there inlaid a big difference between the original scenario and this one. This girl, had no other option. She was on a small boat, with a man who Hiten knew liked to rape and murder girls, and she had reacted in order to save herself. But still—, "His life was important."

"And so is hers." Kaede spoke softly, her heart aching for the boy as he stared down at the girl.

"That doesn't make it right." Hiten tried to fight the conclusion as hard as he could but it was impossible, it couldn't be fought any longer.

Kaede felt the ebb of Hiten's original opinion finally begin. "_He's starting to understand_." She told herself as she closed her human eye and pursed her lips. "That doesn't make killing her right."

"But—." Hiten gritted his teeth still not willing to let this completely go. "He was my brother," He bit the words out as that small child appeared in his head, tiny and ugly yet his baby brother. "I have to avenge that, regardless, it is my duty."

"Two wrongs do not make a right Hiten." Kaede told him, her voice coming across as wise, stern, and compassionate all at the same time. "Hate only begets hate and violence will only beget more violence."

Hiten's head finally snapped away from Kagome at the advent of those words, his expression one of both frustration and anger. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"She killed Manten, so you kill her, and in response Inuyasha comes for you." Kaede shrugged her shoulders as she watched Hiten's eyes go from furious to just downright confused. "Whether you kill him or he kills you, undoubtedly someone will want to take revenge and whoever looses that fight will have someone who wishes to avenge them as well. It's a pattern." Kaede chuckled slightly as she watched the look of realization start to form on Hiten's face. "One that never ends." She smiled at the boy slightly watching him closely both with eyes and in his own mind. "What a pathetic life those men from generation to generation will live." She continued on, her words becoming more and more clear to Hiten with each passing moment. "A life filled with nothing but vengeance and hate."

"Kaede?" The demon tried to say but his words became tripped up in his throat leaving him unable to agree or disagree.

"Besides that—," The old woman continued on as if he had not tried to speak in the first place. "What honor is there enacting revenge on this little," She turned her eyes towards the tiny crumpled form of Kagome. "Pathetically scared girl?"

Hiten frowned at Kaede's words finding himself unable to even argue with her anymore. There was really no way he could at this point. Glancing at Kagome he felt a weight mount in his chest one of guilt not for her but for a brother who might never know vengeance. "_I could still—Inuyasha is responsible for her, if I killed him, would that avenge you, little brother?_" The demon closed his eyes already knowing the act would not be the same. "_I can't—I don't know what—what should I do?_"

On the ground Naraku groaned and started to move ever so slightly catching both conscious individuals in the hall off guard. "He's waking up." Kaede stated the obvious as she took a step towards the groaning man. "We should collect him and go." She continued quickly as she turned her eyes back outside looking to see what they would be walking into.

Hiten cleared his throat but the action did nothing for his mind. "_I can't decide now, I guess for today, you both like—Kagome, Captain Inuyasha._" Shaking his head, the thunder demon inhaled sharply pushing all other thoughts than their current plan out of his mind. Fully focused once more, he turned away from the small girl to the old woman fixating his gaze on her with a firm look. "Do you think Kagura's almost done?" He asked, refusing to put any of his attention back on Kagome his mind not even able to comprehend his own conscious at the moment.

"Probably." Kaede nodded, even though she knew the wind demon was pretty much done. "We don't have much time—," She turned back to Hiten and motioned with her head towards the old man. "Grab him."

"Um." Hiten agreed and bent down to pick up the still pretty much unconscious man. The slight weight of Naraku was surprising to Hiten as he swung the man over his shoulder with not so much as a grunt. "_I never thought he would actually be as light as he looks_." The demon acknowledged silently as he looked at the teenagers greasy hair. "_I guess evil doesn't actually weigh anything._"

Kaede had to force herself not to laugh as the demon's thoughts entered her head. Motioning with one hand for Hiten to follow, she stepped outside the small space and into the bright sunlight of an approaching mid morning. "Give the command Mr. Hiten." She ordered even as her human eye winced from the light invading its iris and pupil.

Unable to react, Hiten merely tightened his grip on Naraku before simply obeying the old woman's command. "All men," He yelled the sound of his booming voice actually echoing loudly above the dull roar of the current war. "Retreat!"

-break-

Kagura frowned darkly as she heard Hiten's command to his men, the men of the Thunder actually pausing in disbelief as they heard the scream reverberate all around them. Frowning darkly, Kagura turned back to the still stunned Inuyasha and pursed her lips. "There no more time." She told him even as he stared at her his mouth agape carefully, she reached into the opening slight of her clothes, producing a small little satin object that she held tightly for some seconds between hesitant fingers. "Take this-u." She nodded her head firmly as she spoke, throwing the pouch in Inuyasha's direction catching the dog demon off guard.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled as he recoiled from Kagura in surprise just barely managing to catch the small pouch. "What is this?" He asked as he looked at the little satin purse his eyes staring at it with both suspicion and bewilderment.

Kagura only shook her head at the dog demon as she watched the men of the Thunder start to sluggishly retreat. "Sesshoumaru-sama will tell-u all later-u." She told him bluntly as she looked around the Shikuro, most of the Shikuro's men had long since boarded the other vessel making her task insanely dangerous. "Now, Inuyasha-sama must-to get his men back on Shikuro." She told him still ignoring his preoccupation with the tiny purse.

"But?" He tried to question as he held the object up to her shaking it slightly as if to reiterate an unknown point.

"No!" Kagura growled with frustration as his words and whirled around glaring at him harshly. "If-fu Inuyasha-sama not-to listen now," She pushed the hand he held in her face out of her way, staring him straight in the eyes. "Then his men will be lost-to."

"Lost?" Inuyasha felt a headache starting to build behind his eyes unable to keep up with whatever was going on right now.

"I am a wind demon." She reached for her waist producing a fan that Inuyasha only vaguely recognized.

"What are you planning to do?" He tried to question watching Kagura closely as she looked up at the sky.

For several seconds, the wind demon said nothing as the energy she could harness from the air began to build around her. Second by second, the wind built and built as the wind enchantress placed all her concentration on her environment pulling all the air around her into a tight whirling tunnel of wind. "I will use-u wind," She spoke calmly, looking towards Inuyasha one last time. "To separate ships." She narrowed her eyes in order to convey what that statement actually meant. "I will do so, whether-u men on right ship-pu or not." And with that she the wind around her sped up moving at so fast a speed that Inuyasha actually had to shield his eyes.

"Shit!" He cursed just as she launched herself upwards into the sky. He clutched the small pouch in his tightly as his mind scrambled to comprehend exactly what was happening. "She's—the ships?" He blinked slowly as he looked away from Kagura to the Thunder where a vast majority of his men still rested. "No." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as her words finally came completely home, running towards the edge of the Shikuro he threw himself against the rail yelling without a second thought. "All men, retreat!" His voiced rang out between the ships, the men closest to him turning to look at him with reasonable shock. "Retreat!" He screamed again fear mounting in his heart as he watched the slight hesitation from man to man as they fought their way backwards towards the Shikuro, obeying the command begrudgingly.

With panic actually thumping in his heart, the skilled Captain shoved the pouch into the inner pocket of his jacket absently. Without a second though, Inuyasha threw his gaze towards the Thunder watching as the command began to spread from man to man, confusion sounding in every voice that gave it.

"_Just do what I said!" _He wanted to scream but held back the order as his mind raced the image of his own son suddenly popping into it. "Miroku!" He yelled out loud, his bright gold eyes automatically running over the decks of both the Shikuro and the Thunder trying desperately to find his second in command.

"Here Captain!"

"_Thank god_." Inuyasha thought as he turned quickly, just in time to see Miroku running towards him bloody sword in hand.

"What the hell's going on?" Miroku asked without preamble as he ran towards the older man's side. "Why are we retreating?"

"We need to get the hell outta here." Inuyasha pointed quickly up towards the sky. "She's about to blow the two ships apart."

"What?" Miroku raised his head upwards watching the wind demon above them completely baffled.

"No time." Inuyasha cut him off before the younger man could even think to say anything further. "We have to get everyone back onto the Shikuro now!"

Miroku watched the face of the Captain, the unhidden panic something he could honestly say he had never really seen. "Got it!" He agreed, simply because he knew just from the look in those alarmed golden eyes that whatever was about to happen would not be pretty in the least.

-break-

High up above Inuyasha, Miroku, and the Shikuro, Kagura inhaled deeply, the wind rushing around her a beautiful sound to her ears. The sensation of it melted her very soul and she couldn't help but take just a moment to look out into the opened world that was the sky. The crystal clear blue of the heavens with its occasional white fluffy clouds, contrasted heavily with the much darker blue of the Atlantic ocean creating a beautiful portrait that only Kagura could really appreciate fully.

"With these eyes," She whispered to herself as she watched a distant fish burst from the water flinging itself in the air before throwing itself back down. "I can see far better-u than any demon or human alive-e." She smiled slightly at the thought, the wind rushing around her holding her in the air moving faster and faster as it supported her body weight. Normally, the feather would have been a far better option than simply allowing the wind to hold her up but for right now she knew this was simply the easiest method, after all the feather was not in too good of condition from her original arrival on the Thunder. "_I need-do get a new one_."

The thought stopped dead in Kagura's mind, the eerie realization that it might not be possible in her ever growing short lifetime to do so making her heart clench tightly in her chest. Shaking her head harshly to force the thought out of her mind, Kagura turned her attention away from the sea to the hectic mess down below. Men from both the Thunder and the Shikuro were attempting (in the broadest sense of the word) to return to their original ships as was commanded of them but neither group really understood the impending danger hovering just above their heads.

"Hayaku." Kagura gritted her teeth as she encouraged them to hurry in her native tongue. "Hayaku." She stressed again as she clutched the fan tightly between her fingers bringing it up and back behind her shoulder as she prepared to unleash its true potential on the unsuspecting Shikuro.

For a brief moment, she allowed her eyes to drift to the Captain of the Shikuro, watching as the dog demon yelled orders, screaming at his men to listen and obey. His silver hair reflected in the sun catching Kagura's eyes as well as her own memories. She could just see the much smoother, silkier hair of the older brother reflecting in surprisingly the same exact way. She could see his more delicate face, his smaller chin, and his less expressive eyes. She could just see him as he had been a mere year before and it made her heart start to ache in her chest. That is, it didn't ache for him but for the thought of what he was about to inadvertently do to her.

"This is it-to." She told herself as she held the fan up by her ear a slight wave of fear running from her head to her toes. "After this—," She closed her eyes for just a second before opening them once more, focusing on the ship she had called home for a few months now. She could just see Hiten acting in much the same manner as his counterpart on the Shikuro: yelling commands, screaming at the top of his lungs to be obeyed. Fondness welled in her heart from the sight, fondness she wished didn't exist. "What-to will happen to me?" She asked herself as she bit her lip. "And Hiten-sama?"

The thought of such a thing left a bad taste in her mouth and she instantly shook her head hard to ignore it. This was not the time for such things, perhaps there would never be a time for such things. Either way, Kagura knew she had already waited too long. Blinking slowly, Kagura watched as the last of both groups of crewman managed to finally be convinced to truly retreat. Her expression vacant, the wind demon crossed her arms over her chest and with one loud scream threw them forward and opened with all her might.

Instantly, a burst of wind on par with the strongest hurricane ever to be sailed in hit the Shikuro's sails at full power, throwing it backwards with such force that every crewman regardless of heritage instantly fell to the ground. Not yet finished, Kagura pulled her fan back behind her shoulder, coiling it around her body tightly as she kept her eye on the Shikuro's sails. "Sensu no kaze wa," She spoke clearly, the words of old slipping from her mouth with skills beyond her years. "Shikuro wa," She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "Tobu yō!"

Kagura's eyes snapped opened as the final command left her lips. She narrowed her dark ruby eyes, causing them to glimmer in the sunlight like two flaming gemstones before she spun all the way around in one wide and long arch. The fan posed just by her ear flutter for only a moment in the breeze before she swung it forward a gigantic torrent of wind immediately being let loose as if from out of nothing. The wind from Kagura's fans was caught in the sails of the Shikuro instantly, driving the vessel forward and away from the Thunder as if by no will of its own.

Without a second thought, Kagura turned away from the quickly retreating vessel, contorting her body into a tight coil once more as she stared not at the Shikuro but now at the Thunder. " Sensu no kaze ga," She started just as she had the first time, her eyes focused wholly on the demon vessel before her as she inhaled sharply. "Sandā wa tobu yō!"

Once more the wind demon spun around, the tightly coiled fan spinning with her until she flicked out her wrist sending another surge of wind down at the Thunder. Instantly, the sails of the Thunder bulged with the influx of air, catching all of it in their curved grip. Satisfied, Kagura sighed heavily allowing the air around her to begin to ebb as she looked between the two rapidly moving vessels. In a matter of moments, the Shikuro had covered at least two leagues and was no more than a speak on the horizon. The Thunder, in half the time had covered at least a league as well and was quickly leaving her sight.

"I think-u I put too much force-e in that." She told herself absently as she shook her head and closed her lips tightly. "_Wind-o should last-to at least a day-y."_ She calculated in her head absently as she turned her attention to the Shikuro which could no longer even be seen by her eyes. "Shikuro wa," She gulped as a lump formed in her throat. "Inuyasha-sama wa," She closed her eyes the image of the man and not the pup filling her head. "Will be a thousand-u leagues away by morning." Her eyes opened sadly as a slight worry began to form in her stomach that she couldn't ignore. "Where-u will I be?"

She frowned darkly, shaking the thoughts from her head before turning back towards the place the Thunder had disappeared. Smirking ever so slightly as the image of that ship's dark haired Captain filled her brain, she reached for the comb in her hair pulling out the damaged feather that was hidden there. For all of a second, she ran the feather through her fingers staring at its damaged plumage absently.

"_Where else would I go?"_ She asked herself even though the answer was obvious. There really was only one place left that the wind demon ever wanted to go again or that is one face the wind demon really wished to see again.

Smiling sadly, she threw the feather forward watching as it expanded into something at least a hundred times its normal size. It was a sight she had seen perhaps over a million times and yet something about it in this very moment seemed amazing to her. Everything, from the sun in the sky, to the blue of the sea and the wind all around her, seemed amazing in that moment yet limited. It seemed to Kagura that time had finally caught up with her, an action she had been trying to prevent since the advent of obtaining the eyes that currently rested in her head.

"I never-u thought-o this day would come." She bit her lip even as she used the air around herself to propel the feather forward unconsciously. It didn't take long for the Thunder to come back into sight once more but as she stared at the white sails still filled with air she couldn't help but feel apprehension well within her gut at the familiar sight. "My mission—." She tried to think but the daring and forbidding words would not come.

Kagura's mission was finally done.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Accents 6/6/2013.**

**A/N:** So what the hell is actually going on now lol? Anyway, it seems that Kagura and Kaede's plans are going very well and that Kagura's mission has finally been completed. But what does that mean for the wind enchantress? After all, the Shinigami and her have a deal...a deadly deal. There really is no telling what will happen next! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter.

**Bonus Point:**

In the anime Naraku has a strange scar on his back, what is the shape of that scar?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

There are many words for father in Japanese. Chichiue (Father = very polite), Otou-sama (Dad = very polite but uncommon modernly), Otou-san (Dad = respectful and most common modernly), Tou-san (Daddy = Generally used by little kids), and Oyaji (My Old Man/Pops = Rude and usually used by angry teenagers). The word Chichi is only used when referring to a father in conversation: it is like saying "My father." In other words, you wouldn't say "Konnichiwa Chichi" but instead "Konnichiwa Chichiue" because you are directly addressing him. To use Chichi in a sentence (Unless we're talking DBZ) you would have to say "Sore wa watashi no Chichi desu" or "That is my father." Congrats to the winners!

uTsUKUsHiI kUro NeKo, 14 inu-kag, KittyIchigo1, kan78, Leomae, XxxXAiydan's MommieXxxX, Sharp 8394, L.C., Glon Morski, Word Doc, Saria Forest14, KaUiA

**Notes:**

Sensu no kaze ga, Shikuro wa tobu yō: Wind of the Fan, make the Shikuro fly.

Sensu no kaze ga, Sandā wa tobu yō: Wind of the Fan, make the Thunder fly.

**Next Chapter: **

**My Mother**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED 2/18/2013


	69. My Mother

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**My Mother**

Inuyasha sat in his cabin, dim light coming through a mostly closed curtain illuminating the room as he relaxed in the hard wooden chair that usually rested in front of his desk. At the moment, he had drug it across the room, planting it in front of Kagome who was sleeping soundly in her bed and had been for the better part of the last few hours.

Outside, the wind Kagura had produced from her amazing fans continued to rage on, the loud roar of it pushing against the thick canvas of the Shikuro's sails. Absently, Inuyasha glanced out the small slit in the curtains his mind actually numbing from the sight of the world rushing by at such an unnatural pace. "That just ain't right." He told himself as he brought a hand up to rub against his aching head.

Never in his life had the dog demon Captain seen anything move at the extraordinary rate the Shikuro was moving at right now. In fact, he really couldn't even venture to guess their current speed or if their current speed could even be measured by standard nautical systems. On average the Shikuro moved at just under five knots, that is, unless he had the rowers out. Under the tutelage of Kagura's magic wind however, he had to estimate that they were moving at least eight times as fast.

"_If_ _we're lucky, the sails won't tear_." Inuyasha sighed to himself just as the wood of the Shikuro decided at that moment to release a rather disheartening groan. "_Or better yet, we'll be lucky if we don't sink_."

The young Captain snorted from the thought, biting his lower lip as more pressing issues started to dance about his brain. Looking outside at the quickly moving world, with its bright sunlight and white clouds moving too fast for his mind to comprehend, the demon groaned. With the world moving by as fast as it currently was, he really had no idea how to keep track of their progress and current because of that Inuyasha, in all honesty, was completely unsure of where they currently were or where they were possibly heading. All he knew, was that the temperature outside was beginning to plummet from a tropical mild cool to a true autumn chill.

"_I know she blew us north, back towards Delaware, really we're probably passed Delaware by now and closer to Boston." _He exhaled sharply at the idea, noticing for the first time that he was just able to see his breath present in front of his face. "_Yeah we have to be by Boston, we left Delaware three weeks ago in September, so it's October now and close to winter cold_." He frowned darkly at the prospect of being so close to Boston, a small part of him hoping Kagura's wind would continue to push them up higher north than just Boston. It would be a tremendous pain to be back in Boston harbor once again, after all they had pissed off the British Navy last time they were in the area. "_Well there's no telling where we are until we actually stop moving."_ He growled to himself, as the image of the woman who had caused their current predicament surfaced in the back of his mind.

There was something about her that had seemed so familiar besides the use of his native tongue, that is, and the strange way she kept her hair (the style hadn't been western in the least). There was just something about her: the slope of her chin, her lips, even her pointed ears framing her face just so, all of it had just seemed so familiar. In fact the only thing not familiar about her had been her eyes. After all, he was sure if he had met someone with eyes as red as hers he would have remembered them or at the very least the eyes themselves.

A soft sigh from the woman in the bed in front of him brought Inuyasha's attention away from his current thoughts. Turning his head quickly, the young Captain turned back around to look at her. "Kagome?" He mumbled to himself as he watched the girl sigh softly in her sleep without waking. Instantly, his heart clenched violently in his chest and he had to resist the urge to snarl at himself. Since he had sat down at her side, he had been trying to forget the state he had found her in, at least, until she woke up and was able to offer explanation that is. "God damn it." He snarled low in his throat, his voice hushed and raspy.

Unconsciously, his hands tightened into fist as anger welled up deep within his chest. The sensation of wetness against his palms made him blink back to reality within seconds, however. Inhaling sharply, the dog demon brought his hands to his face just in time to see red hot blood pooling underneath his claws. He stared at the blood, the image of it seeming to coat his mind until he could just see her, see the red of her own blood in the back of his head. Gritting his teeth, the dog demon ripped his eyes away from the sight bringing his hands instead to the sides of his black pants, rubbing his fingers furiously against the fabric to wipe of the blood.

"Damn," He whispered into the dark room as soon as he felt his hands were once again clean. "_How could I be so stupid?_" He just managed to ask himself before his head started to pound, his headache amplified by his own anger. Unable to resist the comfort of the bed or even Kagome's presence, Inuyasha leaned forward and rested his forehead against the soft thick blanket that rested atop the girl.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax the tense muscles of his shoulders and neck, allowing the scent of Kagome to wash over him like a healing bath. Unfortunately, it was not an effective remedy but instead an effective reminder.

_Inuyasha tried desperately to hold himself upright even as the wind from Kagura's fan danced around them violently. "It's like a god damned hurricane!" He yelled towards Miroku who was holding onto the staircase for his life, not strong enough to fight the wind without the staircase's help._

_"That's putting it mildly." The younger man responded as he held on desperately, looking up towards the helm's deck with eyes only for Sango. "Sango!" He yelled even as he saw her stumble towards the railing, grabbing hold of it with all her might._

_"I tied down the helm as best I could." She yelled back even as the sound of the wind drowned out most of what she was trying to say. _

_"Sango, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled his voice sounding absolutely panicked through the torrent of wind rushing all around them. _

_"I told her to go to your cabin," Sango informed easily, her voice not sounding the least bit worried (at least not about Kagome) as she managed to sit down on the first step of the stairs while grasping the rail. "And lock the door."_

_"Good." Inuyasha nodded his head in approval as he lifted his nose into the air sniffing instinctively. "Fucking wind!" He instantly yelled as Kagura's hurricane made it impossible for him to really latched onto any scent. __"_Damn_." He cursed in his head as he looked down at his crew around him. __It wouldn't do to simply abandon them right now, they were terrified and confused, and he was their leader. "Kagome will be okay." He told himself under his breath even as his instincts pushed and yanked at his body, telling him to secure his mate and then his crew. "_Just focus_." He told himself forcing the ill feeling in his gut to go away. "The men need you, you're their leader and now you have to lead—unselfishly." He finished his own motivational speech with a large gulp and just a small amount of loathing for his position. "All men," Forcing himself to focus, he looked out at his crew waiting for each of them to make eye contact before continuing. "If you're human go down below now!" _

_The entirety of the human crew responded to the command gleefully barely managing to make their way to the various entrances to safe compartments down below. Meanwhile, the demons stood by waiting for their own orders, most of them able to stand pretty effectively despite the unnatural conditions. It was for that reason, and that reason alone, that the demons understood the necessity of their Captain's command. The humans were barely strong enough to hold onto the railings in wind such as this, making their risk of literally blowing away much higher than the average demon crewman._

_"Miroku," Inuyasha turned towards his son watching as the human boy grabbed onto his wife's arm, guiding her downwards from the stairs as carefully as he could. "We need someone to stay on that helm just in case—."_

_"I will sir." The three turned automatically to the man who had spoken, Mathew the armadillo demon standing in the wind as if it was just another day on the sea. "This wind is nothing to a body like mine sir." The demon hollered over the roaring storm as he carefully approached the Captain. _

_"Excellent." Inuyasha nodded firmly and motioned for Mathew to make his way to the staircase. "Just keep an eye on the rope tied to the helm, if it breaks you know what to do."_

_"Aye sir." The armadillo nodded and quickly made his way towards the staircase just as Miroku managed to get Sango off the last step, holding onto her as he gripped the rail. _

_"I need one more volunteer!" Inuyasha yelled above the deafening sound, his head starting to pound from the constant moan of the wind. "A demon with good eyes."_

_"Aye sir." A man automatically stepped forward whom Inuyasha recognized to be Trevor, a type of Buzzard demon, who had eyes sharper than any other person he had ever met. _

_"Thank you," The Captain nodded quickly as he turned and pointed towards the helm's deck where Mathew was already stationed. "You're to keep watch for him, go to the crow's nest, and report everything you see."_

_"I will sir!" The demon nodded curtly before running towards the nearest mast, prepared to climb up it with no fear despite the wind. After all, he was a bird, and no bird is truly afraid of flying away. _

_"Totosai," Inuyasha quickly turned towards the old demon who was leaning against one of the Shikuro's mast in an almost irritatingly nonchalant way. "Keep an eye on the ship just in case the wind does any damage and Myoga," He turned towards the small flea demon who stood at Totosai's side, looking also suspiciously unaffected by the wind. "Watch the sails and riggings."_

_"Hai." Both men responded, seeming more amused than anything by the Captain's critical and disapproving look._

_"Everyone else," Inuyasha turned towards the rest of the crew ignoring the two old men. "Go down below but keep your ears opened." He licked his lips as an odd feeling built in his gut, a feeling he was supposed to trust. "Be prepared to come back up if something goes wrong," The Captain looked out at the crowd, watching as his demon crewmen stared at him with absolute focus and understanding. Not one of them was ignoring the true direness of the situation. "With wind like this there's no telling what might happen," Inuyasha felt his heartbeat pick up just a little in his chest from his own words. "Understand?"_

_"Yes, Captain!" The men responded before dispersing in every direction, some staying up top anyway and others obeying the command to go below. _

_Satisfied that the men would carry out his orders, the dog demon turned towards the only two humans on deck raising an eyebrow as if he had forgotten they were there. "What are you two doing?" Inuyasha growled slightly to himself as he easily crossed the deck and reached for Sango, grabbing the human girl and supporting her as Miroku panted from the effort. _

_"I'm the first mate." Miroku spoke firmly even as he inhaled deeply in order to calm himself from the surprising amount of exertion it had taken just to keep his feet planted. "It's my job to be out here."_

_Inuyasha growled low in his throat but couldn't bring himself to argue with the boy when his words were spoken with truth. "Well I have a job for you inside." He spoke quickly even though he and Miroku both knew he was lying. "So let's go."_

_"'Bout time." Sango grumbled as she clutched the Captain's jacket tightly, her feet just starting to come out from under her as the wind seemed to pick up even more speed. _

_"Aye." Miroku nodded, although it wasn't clear whether he was agreeing with his father's command or Sango's grunted words._

_Together the three slowly started making their way towards the back entrance hall and to safety, at least for the humans. It took until Inuyasha was a mere five feet away from the small hallway entrance that he realized something was wrong. Even with the wind soaring all around them, pulling scents in and out of the air on whims, he could still smell the very faint scent of Hiten mingled with another male and more dangerously the very weak scent of Kagome's blood._

_"What the hell?" Inuyasha snarled as he let go of Sango's arm (luckily for her Miroku had also been holding onto her) his feet suddenly bursting back into life. _

_Running towards the entrance to the hallway at full speed the dog demon quickly found himself inside the tiny hallway, his eyes filling with an unnerving sight. There, laying in the middle of the hallway was Kagome, her body slack against the old wood floor and sprawled like a little girl's toy doll that had been haphazardly dropped and forgotten. Dishearteningly, a halo of blood crowned her head, a tiny and truly insignificant pool of it glistening in the mid-afternoon light. Instantly, a feeling of nausea seeped into Inuyasha's stomach and the man thought for only a second he might actually be physically sick. _

_Stumbling forward, he just managed to fall to his knees in front of the crumpled girl, his hands opening and closing as if they were debating if it would be detrimental to touch her. "Kagome." Her name slipped out of his mouth as he finally managed to force a finger to touch her cheek, the warmth of her skin telling him she was reassuringly very much alive. "What happened to you?"_

_Behind him, Sango and Miroku finally came to stand in the small passage way, both humans releasing a collective gasp as they came to see the sight of the limp Kagome as well. "Oh my god," Sango automatically cried out as she crossed the space between her and the Captain easily, the tremendous wind outside not nearly as dangerous in the confined space. "What happened?"_

_Not really listening to Sango or even noticing her, Inuyasha finally convinced himself to reach for the girl on the floor. Carefully, he placed a hand under her shoulders, bringing them off the ground before turning her so her feet were parallel to his own. With great care, he placed his free hand under her bent knees and brought her to his chest, cradling her as gently as possible as his wide eyes looked at the dried blood on the side of her head critically. "_Something hit her, hard_." _

_"Is she okay?" Sango asked him desperately as she watched the girl's chest raise up and down with little breaths._

_Unfortunately for her, now was not the time to speak to the half demon Captain; at least not, about the woman he loved. "I trusted you with her!" His voice came out in a hushed whisper filled with more malice than Sango had ever heard in his voice when it was directed towards her. "The fuck Sango—you were supposed to keep her safe!" He continued his body beginning to rock with anger directed truthfully not at Sango but at himself. _

_"I'm sorry," Sango said more out of instinct than anything else. "I didn't know—." She continued to try to speak as she fell to her knees, her eyes lighting on Kagome's head as she shook with shock. "Is she—is she okay?"_

_"Of course not!" Inuyasha's voice came out in a snarl as he pointedly looked at the blood on Kagome's head. "She's got fucking blood on her head."_

_"Otou-san!" Miroku stepped forward, his own need to protect his wife outweighing his natural instinct to keep quiet. "Calm down." He spoke firmly even as his own worries and protective instincts for Kagome crept into his mind. "We need to take care of Miss Kagome and yelling at each other will not," He punctured the word loudly, wanting it to sink into the hard headed Inuyasha's skull. "Treat that wound." _

_Inuyasha growled in response sending a glare straight towards Miroku before pressing his face against Kagome's cheek some of the dried blood rubbing onto his nose. "_Calm down,"_ He told himself firmly as he took in the natural smells of her lily and salt water scent masked with just an ounce of blood. "_She's okay_." He told himself as he inhaled deeply, the scent of Hiten and another male coming straight back into his nose. _

_"_Smell like male._" The demon inside himself snarled violently as the realization truly sunk in. "_Kill other male_."_

_The human side of Inuyasha snorted in response to the demon side's words, ignoring them for now. "Hiten." Inuyasha whispered the name, ignoring the unknown scent, assuming it was probably one of Hiten's crew who had helped. "Hiten did this."_

_It was at that moment that Sango actually started to cry. "No, no, no, no." The girl shook her head quickly back and forth as she sank to her knees in complete distress. "But—I sent her down here so—she wouldn't see him—," The woman felt a lump form in her throat as she tried to speak. "That's why—Hiten—no, Hiten couldn't have, not that blood." The girl covered her mouth with her hand just then as her throat tightened to the point of causing her to gasp for air._

_"Breathe Sango." Miroku pleaded as he watched the girl's face, streaked with tears, turn red. _

_"It's my fault—." Sango cried in response grabbing for her husband as she felt the weight of Kagome's injuries to her very core. Kagome was the little sister she had never had and the friend she had always wanted, she could not bear the thought of having been the one to inadvertently cause her harm. _

_"Sango," Inuyasha spoke as well as his own need to protect Sango rose back to the surface. "_Damn it, I shouldn't have yelled at her_." He told himself as he held Kagome just a little tighter, the logical part of his mind realizing Sango was not to blame in this situation. "_Sango did the right thing, I would have done the same._" Feeling every bit a horse's ass, Inuyasha took a deep breath and addressed the girl calmly. "Don't cry Sango." He spoke as gently as he could even though his instincts were still ragging to simply lash out and kill something for hurting his mate. "She's fine, all the blood's old."_

_"What?" Sango hiccupped as she clutched Miroku tightly, her eyes wide with disbelief._

_"She's fine," Inuyasha repeated as he looked at the wound that rested just on the side of Kagome's head, already healed. "The wound's not even opened." He surmised for Sango as he resisted the urge to lick at the area in question until it was clean and back to normal. _

_"But Hiten—."_

_Inuyasha felt his heart tighten in his chest as he looked down at the girl cradled gently against his chest. "We won't know what really happened between them," He whispered as he pulled her just a little tighter, his mind racing with all the horrible possibilities. "Until she wakes up."_

Inuyasha took a deep breath as the memory drifted out of his head. "_The scent was faint but it was there—._" He groused to himself as he opened his eyes only to see nothing but the thick black comforter he had placed over Kagome when the weather had turned cold. "_Hiten and another male._" He licked his lips from the thought, not even registering that the two overpowering scents had covered up another, one he should have noticed immediately but was now forgotten.

With a loud sigh Inuyasha righted himself, leaning back in the chair to look up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Anger and self-hate bubbled just below the surface of his mind causing him to silently snarl. Frustrated with himself, he tore his eyes away from the ceiling and stood from his seat, the abruptness of the action causing the chair to rock and clang against the ground. He ignored the sound, knowing that if Kagome could sleep through the roar outside a simple chair would not bother her.

"_How could I be so stupid?_" He yelled at himself as he began to pace the room. "_How did I not smell him or notice him or—keep an eye on her like I'm supposed to as her intended?_"

The fact that he had most likely been on the Thunder at the time of the incident and therefore, unable to smell her whereabouts did nothing to sooth his angered conscious.

"_I'm such a fucking idiot,"_ He continued to yell at himself as he brought both hands up to cover his face, practically slapping himself as they made contact with his cheeks. "_How could I let this happen again?" _He pulled the hands from his face slowly, one of his claws actually nicking his flesh causing him to hiss with pain. "Damn it." He cursed loudly only to immediately freeze when a soft voice rang through his ears.

"Inu—ya—."

Heart stopping dead in his chest, the dog demon turned towards Kagome's bed part of him hoping she was awake and another part recognizing the tone of her voice as sleeping. Sure enough, his eyes came in contact with a peacefully almost angelically sleeping face. Sighing, the fight left the dog demon, his heart beginning to ache in his chest instead. "I'm sorry." He felt the words slip from his mouth as he slowly approached the desk chair once again.

Carefully, he reached out a clawed hand to grab hold of the back of the chair, little bits of blood from his cheek glistening under his nails in the vague light. Inhaling deeply, he sat back down his body completely cooling off just from the sound of her voice caressing his name. Releasing his calming breath, the dog demon leaned back in the chair once more propping his bare feet up on the side of the bed. The mattress shifted from the added weight and Kagome sighed in response, the sound making Inuyasha's heart skip a beat. Bright gold eyes turned towards her, studying her features, hoping she would open her own grey eyes and wake but just like every other time she merely sighed once more before her face went lax.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath as anxiety built in his stomach. "Please wake up Kagome," He begged her as he let his feet fall back off the bed and reached out one clawed hand to touch one of her own. "I can't take much more of this." He frowned ever so slightly as the smooth feel of her soft skin ran underneath his calloused fingers. "_And besides_," A small part of his conscious echoed in his head. "_It would be nice to talk to you, not just about Hiten's scent, but about what happened to me._"

The dog demon let go of her hand at the thought, allowing it to slip from his fingers and back onto the bed. Carefully, he leaned back in the chair once more, his thoughts turning to everything Kagura had told him and the small pouch she had given him. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized that in all the commotion, he had yet to look at that pouch again. Hastily, Inuyasha stood to his feet and turning away from Kagome looked towards his jacket that was draped over a large trunk by his desk.

Apprehension built in him as he looked at the normally unassuming red coat. "What could she have possibly given me?" He wondered as he walked slowly across the room, a small and always untrusting voice in his head telling him that whatever laid inside that pouch was going to kill him. "_Shut up_." He told the voice, squashing the ill feelings back down as he walked forward.

It took only four large steps for him to reach his destination and despite his confidence that what laid within the pouch was safe, he still hesitated for a moment. Sniffing out of instinct, he inhaled the intoxicating and calming scent of Kagome before the strange spicy scent of Kagura caused his nose to tingle. Licking his lips, he reached for the coat slowly, his fingers gingerly touching it as if he half expected the coat to suddenly explode upon contact. When the fabric merely brushed against his fingers, as fabric is supposed to, he snorted.

"This is stupid." He told himself bluntly, shaking his head and simply grabbing the coat and lifting it off the trunk. Expectantly, other than the sound of rustling fabric hitting his ears, nothing happened. Feeling only a slight sense of relief, Inuyasha reached into the front inside pocket, grabbing the pouch and extracting it before throwing the jacket back onto the trunk.

For just a moment, he stared at the little unassuming purse he held in his hands. Turning it over and over, he studying all its little nuisances. For the most part, it was pretty much plain. From the feel of it, it was probably some sort of cow hide and had been made rather cheaply for leather. The tiny drawstrings were leather as well but uncured leather that was already fraying substantially along its edges.

"_It looks like it hasn't been taken care of at all_." He told himself even though he knew it was not the container in this case but what was inside that was important. "Well, here goes nothing." He told himself as he inhaled one more time, the scent of Kagura and aging leather hitting his nose as he did so.

Slowly, he forced opened the tiny drawstrings widening them until there was enough room to allow whatever laid inside to slip through. Opening one calloused and abused palm, he turned the pouch over and allowed the contents to slip out onto his hand. A soft chiming, tinkering, and jingling like sound echoed throughout the cabin as the contents bumping into one another as they feel into his awaiting hand. Inuyasha felt his mouth drop opened as he looked at the tiny objects that now rested in his palm with complete disbelief.

"Shikon shards?" He whispered as he felt his knees start to buckle. Hastily, he reached out and caught himself on the desk with his free hand his eyes never leaving the tiny jewels. "_Was she—could it be—she was telling the truth?_"

For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt truly light headed. It seemed so impossible that the wind demon was not lying or pulling his leg. And yet, here in his hands rested what he could only assume were real Shikon shards and quite a few of them at that. Still, that didn't mean her other information was factual.

"_She_ _said Okaa-san and Otou-san had something to do with them_," He paused as he watched the little fragments glitter in his hands for just a second before turning his attention back to Kagome. For a moment, he stared at her, his eyes focused on the little gold chain he could see hanging from around her neck on which the combined shards rested. "Okaa-san's shard," He wondered out loud as he closed his hands around the other shards slowly. "Kagura said it wasn't a coincidence Okaa-san had it, could that be—true?"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and looked away from Kagome his mind running away from him as it tried to wrap itself around what he had just said. All his life he had thought his mother was just a simple woman who lived a simple life but just in the past few months everything he thought of her was starting to become nothing more than lies. She hadn't been simple, she had been a miko, she had a shikon shard in her possession which she had placed a spell on to control the demon within him. His mother, it seemed, had been someone he had never had the real privilege of knowing.

And if his confusion over his mother wasn't enough, now he felt confusion over his father. How was his father connected to this and for that matter how was Sesshoumaru? "_She knew Sesshoumaru._" Inuyasha blinked rapidly as he replayed the conversation he had with Kagura over and over again in his head. "_She said he knew the truth_, _Sesshoumaru knows the connection between Okaa-san, Otou-san, and that shard_." He glanced at Kagome once again; at the shard that was now rested with the others.

Inuyasha felt at that moment as if his mind was about to detonate. Nothing made sense: the Shikon shard, his mother, his father, the brother who hated him and this mysterious girl who said he needed that brother to understand the previous three. Growling slightly to himself, Inuyasha hastily deposited the jewels back into the pouch not really wanting to see them or deal with them at the moment. Throwing them on the desk he turned back towards Kagome, bringing his now free hands up to his face to rub at his temple.

"_What the hell is going on, damn it?_" He asked himself as he crossed the room and practically threw himself back into the chair at Kagome's side. Once again, he looked at her wishing she was awake to talk to. "_She would be able to at least tell if those were fake_." He nodded to himself absently as he watched the sleeping girl. "_Maybe I could even talk to her about the other stuff too._" Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as his own thought struck him as mildly funny. "It's only been a month since we started courting and already," He told himself in a hushed whisper as he watched the girl. "I feel like—," He cut off his words, even if he was the only one in the room (or only one awake) he didn't feel comfortable enough to speak of something so intimate. "Forget it." He snorted and leaned back in the chair a small part of him acknowledging what he was going to say: he felt he could tell her anything. "Not like it would do any good, really," He shrugged absently letting the strange thoughts drift away. "There's no one within a thousand leagues who could—."

The sentence died on Inuyasha's throat as he realized the hypocrisy of his own statement. There was someone, probably within just a few hundred yards of him, who could talk to him right now. A person who had been around him longer than he had even been alive. A person who probably knew a lot more than they had ever let be known.

Looking at Kagome he felt compelled to stay in the room but he couldn't help but be drawn to the truth that rested up above his head. Bending over her, he placed a soft kiss to her brow being as gentle as possible before he pulled away and smiled faintly and apologetically down at her. "I'll be right back," He told her gently even though she could not hear a word. "I promise."

-break-

_"One, two, three, four." Naraku giggled to himself as he counted the small little pebbles his father had smoothed for him. Carefully, he rolled them in his hands enjoying the feel of them between his fingers. _

_"What have you there sweet boy?"_

_Naraku jumped only slightly at the sound, turning towards the soft sweet voice with big black eyes. Instantly, his eyes came in contact with a beautiful woman, her dark hair and deep brown hazel eyes a gorgeous contrast to her deep olive skin. Her pretty red lips smiled at him as she knelt down at his side, her curly tresses seeming to bounce as they hung loosely over one shoulder. _

_"Hi—." He mumbled shyly never having been approached by a woman quite as unordinary as her. "Papa made me marbles." He told her as he held out the objects with one hand and allowed the other to fidget with his clothes. _

_"So he has." The woman spoke softly, her voice coming across as oddly flat before her face broke out into the most beautiful smile Naraku could ever recall seeing. _

_"Helen!"_

_The woman instantly went stark still, her beautiful dark hazel eyes widening from the sound of Naraku's father's voice. Quickly, she shook herself from her stupor and stood hastily to her feet bowing low only once she was standing. "Yes, Mr. Morgan?" She said the words with confidence but didn't seem to have even enough of it to actually look at the man who was now no more than a few feet away. _

_"How many times have I told you girl?" Henry Morgan took a step forward, grabbing for the girls arm somewhat harshly, pulling her away from Naraku deliberately. "You do not socialize with my children, you are here to work, damn it!"_

_The woman winced at the words and nodded her head even as her arm began to turn a bright red color from the strength of Mr. Morgan's grip. "I'm sorry sir." _

_Watching the exchange Naraku frowned, his childish mind unable to understand what had been so wrong about the pretty lady talking to him in the first place. All the kind woman had done was smile at him and ask him about his marbles, for which he was very proud to begin with. Clutching said marbles tightly in his hand, the little boy frowned as he watched his father turn his glare away from the woman and instead to him. _

_"I thought I told you to stay in the garden." The man's voice was firm and reprimanding, the sound of it probably terrifying to a child who was not used to harsh words and disappointed stares._

_"Sorry Papa." Naraku whispered automatically as he blinked, his big black eyes looking between his father and the other woman expectantly. _

_"Don't let it happen again, Naraku, understand?" His father sighed as he spoke, waving his hand absently towards the child, telling him it was time to leave. _

_"Yes sir." Understanding the gesture perfectly, Naraku turned as if to go but stopped at the last second. _

_Carefully, he turned around just one more time to look at the woman with the pretty smile and curly hair. His eyes were met with the sight of her back, causing him to release a disappointed sigh as he watched his father literally drag her away. Sad, he twirled the marbles in his hand, allowing the little rounded pebbles to dance against his skin. The smoothness of their texture was cooling against his palms, causing confidence to bubble up from somewhere deep within him._

_"Bye." He barely managed to whisper as he watched her back, every bone in his body wanting for some reason to tell her goodbye._

_His father paused, as did the woman named Helen, and Naraku felt his heart leap up in his throat. He could see the anger in his father's eyes as the man turned and for all of a second Naraku felt the urge to run away. Before he could however, Helen turned one last time and looked at him over her shoulder. Dark tangled curls brushed against her cheek touching a soft dimple caused by a slowly forming smile. The salty breeze pushed the tresses into her eyes making them close for just a second before they opened once more, looking straight at him with sad love brimming in her dark hazel irises. _

_Naraku felt his heart stop at the sight: her gorgeous dimples, her naturally red curved lips, and her sad yet loving eyes. Together: they made the most dazzling and unforgettable smile form on her sad face. _

Naraku opened his eyes the dream seeming to dissolve right in front of him as if it had never existed in the first place. "_A dream?_" He thought as he barely came into wakefulness, his mind not yet comprehending what the dream had actually meant. Sitting up in the bed, the sheets pooling around his waist, he shook his head as if to shake away the sleep from his mind. "What a strange dream." He told himself absently and blinked to help clear his head further even as the the woman, Helen, continued to oddly nag at his mind.

Still hazy from sleep, he brought his hands up to his face, rubbing at his eyes but just as he closed them so as the brush away the grains of sleep, the image of her and of her smile formed in the darkness of his closed eyelids. He could see her red lips, her somewhat crooked yet seemingly charming teeth, the little dimples that creased her olive skin, the twinkle of sadness that hovered just in the corner of each eye making his heart twist with sympathy for a plight unknown. Instantly, Naraku snapped his eyes back opened his body seeming to jump from the intensity and vibrancy of the image that hovered on the back of his eyelids.

"_That smile_." He felt the words jump into his mind dangerously as his hands began to shake against his face. Growling, he ripped the shaking hands from his body, throwing them into his lap with a pointed glare. "_This is ridiculous, it was just a dream, just a very strange dream_." He told himself over and over again even as his mind raced making connections he wasn't quite ready to really handle.

_"Do you know the truth about your mother?"_

Naraku's eyes widened as the words of the old woman Kaede seemed to pop into his head uncensored and unexpected. He felt his heart take a treacherous leap in his chest and his head practically explode with an instantaneous ache. Groaning, he brought one of the hands he had abandoned in his lap back up to his face grabbing at his temple to hold in the pain.

"_What was she like?_" He heard a smaller more childish version of his own voice ask, the sound causing him to wince.

The pain in his head doubled, and Naraku gulped as he felt another groan begin to build up in his throat. Forcing the sound to turn into a growl instead, Naraku allowed himself to hunch over as his stomach began to knot with the same pain he felt inside his head. "Make it stop." He groaned as he brought one of his hands to his stomach, clutching at it as the pain intensified making him double over in the bed.

"_What was she like?_" The voice repeated, another memory from long ago dancing just in the back of his mind, pushing and stomping, trying to make itself known.

"Do you know the truth about your mother?"

He heard Kaede's voice again, this time loud as if it was right there, right in the room. "Shut up!" He felt the words leave his mouth but had no perception of if they were loud or soft, fierce or whimpered, heard or unheard. "_Stop it, make it stop!_" He pleaded, just as his whole body began to shake with information he was unsure how to handle.

_"What was she like?"_

_Mrs. Westen stilled her hands as she dried his legs and finally looked up at Naraku giving the boy a gentle grin. "She was sweet and innocent." Her voice was honest if not a little off. "She had the most beautiful smile." She giggled slightly and dropped the towel to her side before reaching for his nightshirt._

_"Really?" Naraku questioned as he instinctively held his arms over his head preparing for the shirt. _

_"Oh yes," Mrs. Westen confirmed briskly as she pulled the shirt over his head. "When your mother smiled Naraku—," Her voice was distant as she stood and started to gather up the towels and the destroyed clothes he had been wearing before. "The whole world slowed down just so it could watch."_

_Watching her absentmindedly, the boy frowned. "The lady in the painting though—," His voice was quiet and contemplative. "Her smile's not like that."_

_"Oh yes." The old maid stopped what she was doing, a bundle of bloody clothes and wet cloths and towels in her hands, her eyes becoming distance as she seemed to stand there looking into nothing. "The woman in the painting never smiled." She stopped for a second as if in thought before turning back to Naraku sadly."It's almost like she was another woman when the world painted her smile. They never quite—captured it—your mother's smile." She gave him a soft smile of her own. "I suppose it's an impossibility. No painter's that talented."_

_Naraku nodded his head accepting the explanation with ease. "I wish I would have gotten to see her smile."_

_Mrs. Westen frowned and walked across the room putting the used towels, cloths, and clothes into a small wicker basket. "So do I sweet boy," Her voice was so soft that Naraku almost didn't hear it. "—so do I."_

Naraku felt his body go slake, the pain in his head and in his stomach instantly disappearing as the memory seemed to flow throughout the entirety of his body.

A sudden stirring from Naraku's right made the boy jump and turn completely surprised and blindingly angry. "Who the fuck—?" He started to scream but stopped when his eyes came in contact with the last person he thought to see sitting just across from the bed in his desk chair. "Kaede—?" He started to say but stopped when the old woman stood, grey hair and old wrinkles seeming to shine in the dark. She smiled absently at him, the ease and gentleness of her expression making Naraku snarl as he mistook the look for pity. "What are you doing, old woman?"

Kaede didn't say anything as she turned her attention towards the window above his head, watching the blurring world outside with both a human and an unseen Shinigami eye. "Your dreams—," She spoke slowly as if she knew every thought that had ever been in or left his head. "What have you been dreaming of," She turned slowly, a look of absolute sympathy forming on her face. "Dear child?"

"I'm not a child." Naraku immediately hissed anger welling in his heart as he threw his legs out from under the covers. Planting them onto the floor, he stood quickly just now noticing in his haste to stand that he was not wearing his night clothes. "What the hell?" He grumbled as he looked down at the singed fabric of his jacket and pants. Within seconds, everything clicked into place and Naraku hissed as he slid down into his bed with frustration mounting in his voice and mannerisms. "Kagome." He let the name slip out of his mouth with no small amount of malice dripping from it. "That bitch did this?" He snapped, as his mind filled in the gaps of what had happened literally only a few hours before.

"It seems so." Kaede said absently as she stood just beside the desk, a slight smile on her face as she watched Naraku's head snap up to angrily glare at her. "Like I said," The old woman merely smiled at his irritation, unafraid. "Miko's are more powerful than even a god of death."

"What happened?" Naraku forced the words out even as his whole body began to shake with a combination of rage and humiliation for having to ask the question in the first place.

"I believe you got a taste of Miko power." Kaede shrugged as she spoke, her old human eye looking at Naraku expectantly as the boy grew more furious by the second.

"How would you know?" He screamed in reaction as he slammed one foot to the floor so hard that the floorboard literally cracked from the pressure.

"I found you." Kaede answered bluntly her words stunning Naraku into pure silence. "Mr. Hiten brought you back here and the Shikuro managed to get away."

Naraku felt his whole world begin to sink around him, a voice deep inside of him screaming loudly at the unjustness of his disgrace. "I—fuck." The words were barely audible as the anger and shame built inside Naraku. Clutching his hands so tightly they popped under the strain, Naraku began to open his mouth to chew the old woman out but stopped when she suddenly turned away from him and walked back to the chair at his desk.

Groaning with the strain of attempting to sit down, Kaede smiled ever so slightly to herself feeling pleased to have caused Naraku's sudden quiet simply by her own movements. Arranging herself gingerly, she turned her eyes upwards towards the demon and gave him a slight smile. "Have you given it any thought?" She asked softly, the quality and pitch of her voice making Naraku actually wince.

"About what?" He asked feeling confused, humiliated and surprisingly tired.

The old woman smiled at him a little wider before her face went lax and her expression tightened ever so slightly. "About your mother."

Instantly, the lady from the portrait jumped into his mind, her bland smile seeming to dance just behind his eyes before morphing morbidly. The soft porcelain skin darkened, the eyes went from light blue to deep hazel brown, the smile curved upwards, dimples appeared; the whole world stopped and Kagome was literally forgotten.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Kaede continued to speak, the eye of the Shinigami seeing exactly what Naraku was seeing in his mind's eye. "A young woman with curly hair," She smiled sweetly as she saw the image of the woman in Naraku's head; the little curls on her crown bouncing sweetly. "And deep dark eyes," She looked at Naraku expectantly, watching as the boy began to shake somewhat his eyes trying to find something to look at, to grasp for. "Just like yours." She finished the sentence slowly, punctuating each word with adapt precision.

"What the fuck?" Naraku's body seemed to come back to life at once as the boy snarled and slammed his hands down on the desk. "What the fuck are you getting at old woman, you go on and on about my mother, but I don't give a damn—she's dead—fucking dead!" He slammed his hands on the desk again causing the little glass of wine and papers on its surface to jump and shake violently. "She's just some bloody portrait on the bloody wall!"

If Kaede was effected at all by the violent display, it never once showed on her perfectly calm face. "A portrait?" Her voice questioned softly, her expression now truly full of pity. "_I don't even think one of her was ever made_." She thought just to herself sadly, as she looked down towards the ground needing just a second to collect her thoughts. After several seconds, she took a deep breath, turning her attention back towards Naraku. "You know her—," She spoke softly, carefully wording her sentence with as much care as she would take with a baby bird. "You've seen her most beautiful smile."

Naraku felt the air leave his lungs as it became hard to breath. "Smile?" He repeated the harsh word as something inside of him tightened as if it didn't want him to know.

He saw the woman in the painting, he saw the woman from the dream, he saw both of them seemingly standing side by side. He saw his brothers faces, light hair, blue eyes; he saw himself looking into a mirror that did not currently exist. He saw his hair, saw his eyes; he saw her face, he saw her eyes. He saw the truth; a truth he had never been allowed to know.

Naraku turned towards Kaede with wide eyes, his stomach knotting with pain as a voice inside his head spoke softly, telling him not to ask any more questions but failing to stop him. "What do you know, old woman?" He spoke his voice harsh but his face looking far younger than Kaede had ever seen it.

"Do you want to know the truth," Kaede posed the question, reaching her old hands forward and touching the old wooden table gingerly. "Naraku?"

"_No_." A soft voice spoke in the back of his head, the same voice that told him to kill, that screamed at him seemingly at all times. This time however, Naraku merely gritted his teeth, and ignored it. "Tell me," He repeated the words the voice attempting to scream at him in the back of his mind, a dull ache forming in both his head and his stomach the more he ignored it. "About my mother."

-break-

Inuyasha stepped out onto the deck, the sound of rushing air not really bothering him as he looked around at his men absently. For the most part, they seemed to all be engaged in a specific and highly necessary task. Totosai had a group of men working to quickly and effectively repair parts of the ship which were coming loose in the strong wind, mainly thin railings and things of that sort. Up above, Myoga had tied ropes to a group of brave men's waist, primarily bird demons of some kind, and had them currently working to secure ropes that had snapped in the wind or reinforce those that might at any moment.

"_Maybe this can wait_." Inuyasha told himself as he looked at the rather large amount of demon's gather on the deck, the majority of them possessing extraordinary hearing.

"Inuyasha-sama, Ohayo." Myoga's voice suddenly sounded to Inuyasha's right making the dog demon turn with no small amount of surprise forming on his face.

"Ohayo." He responded out of instinct as the little old man lowered himself by means of propelling down from the tops of the mast. The wind caught the ropes making the old man spin, but the flea didn't seem to mind as he landed, planting his feet firmly on the ground next to his Captain.

"Inuyasha-sama is-u doin' okay-y?" The little flea asked as he smiled up at his Captain expectantly, the skin around his old eyes crinkling.

Inuyasha nodded in response without saying a word, his voice actually failing him in that moment.

Myoga raised an eyebrow at the silent response, taking it to mean that something was terribly wrong. "Is-u Kagome-sama okay-y?" He pressed, his voice coming across as extremely worried.

Seeming to snap back to reality Inuyasha nodded firmly at Myoga, clearing his throat loudly before he began to speak. "She's fine." He told the old flea, biting the inside of his cheek absently before adding. "Still asleep—but fine."

"Good." Myoga nodded slowly as he untied the rope from around his waist letting it drop to his side. "Why Inuyasha-sama on deck-u?" He posed the question, every instinct in his small body telling him that something was wrong.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha spoke slowly as he looked at the old demon, his expression tight. "I want to ask you something but you have to promise—." The sudden sound of someone yelling to their right made Inuyasha falter before he could finish his sentence. "_Shit—there's just too many people up here_." Inuyasha realized as he stared at the man who had yelled, his own need to keep as much of his personal life, personal, telling him that now was just not the time to discuss what he wanted to with Myoga. "Never mind_—." _He started to say with a wave of his hand and dismiss the conversation.

"Inuyasha-sama," Myoga interrupted him his jaw set firmly as he watched the boy, eyeing him as if trying to read his mind. "Myoga take Inuyasha-sama to Myoga and Totosai-kun cabin?" He suggested, glancing up at the men above his head with confident eyes. "Crew-u okay-y, and cabin quiet-to."

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek at the suggestion, a small part of him thinking he should just wait to have the conversation later. _"If you wait, you might never get around to it_." A voice of reason from somewhere in the back of his head told him and Inuyasha sighed. "Okay." He agreed, knowing the voice was correct on many levels.

"_This-u must-to be buery important-o_." The flea realized as he heard Inuyasha agree to the suggestion so easily. "Um—Inuyasha-sama," He ventured to ask his own inner voice speaking very reasonably as well. "Might-to Myoga ask what Inuyasha-sama want-to to talk-u about?"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply at Myoga's words, his eyes automatically looking around at the crew to make sure no one was looking at the two men all that closely. Sure enough, the men were concentrating far too hard at their current task to even give a damn about the Captain and the Master Rigger. Exhaling, Inuyasha forced himself to answer Myoga's question, knowing the flea demon deserved at least that much information before they went down below.

"I want you to tell me the truth," He spoke firmly as he turned all his attention to the old flea, eyeing him darkly, trying to convey to the little demon that he wasn't fooling around, that this was important, and that he would not accept any lies. "About my mother."

-break-

Kagome awoke slowly, the slight brightness of the room surprisingly none obtrusive on her just waking eyes. "_What happened?_" She thought absently a slight fuzziness ringing around her head as she sat up in the bed. The heavy blanket fell around her waist, an instant chill setting into her bones making her eyes snap open wide awake with surprise. "Cold." She gasped into the empty room reaching for the blanket and pulling it back around her.

The warmth of her body heat, still clinging to the blanket, brought her instant relief and the young girl sighed happily. The whiteness of her breath on the air didn't really surprise her as she watched it absently.

"How long was I out?" She wondered out loud as her breath continued to dance in front of her face. Narrowing her eyes and licking her lips, she tried to remember exactly what had happened. "_I was on deck with Inu—."_ She felt a hot blush form on her face as the very vivid memory of being on deck with Inuyasha plunged into her mind. "_And um—."_ She shook her head pushing the thought away. "_Then—the—the_," She struggled for only a second before her whole body went rigid. "Naraku." She felt the name leave her lips as quickly as the thought bounced into her head. "_He—?_" Her eyes darted across the quilt that was draped over her trying to focus on anything but unable to find one object that could maintain her attention. "_The Thunder, he, he said—._"

The image of her father with his white wig in place and unassuming hat on his head filled her mind and for all of a second Kagome thought she was going to be sick. Bringing one shaking hand up to her mouth, Kagome covered her lips tentatively as her mind tried to wrap around everything that was going on in her head. Tears formed in her eyes, the hot salt of them stinging her vision, causing it to blur as information she refused to believe started to make perfect sense.

"_Papa_," The tears overflowed and she shut her eyes as her chest grew tight with grief she had been feeling but ignoring for weeks. "Papa." She cried out between the fingers of the hand over her mouth. Instinctively, her other hand snaked around her waist as if to hug her stomach as it knotted with fierce pain. "Papa—Papa—Papa." She repeated over and over again as unbelievable anguish overtook her very soul.

Eyes closed tightly, she drew her hand away from her mouth to cover them instead trying to block out the happy sight of the pretty semi-illuminated world from her vision. A part of her cried out that perhaps Naraku's words had been a lie but another part of her far bigger and louder knew they had been true. Not that she believed Naraku was a man of truth; no, her reasoning was far from that. She simply knew, somewhere in her heart of hearts, she knew the truth all along. Perhaps though, she had been ignoring it because the truth was far too horrible to bare.

"I knew." She told herself as she tried hard not to cry any more than she already was as her heart stabbed with pain. "_I knew he died, I felt it_." She thought as the pain intensified with each shaking, rocking breath she took. "_I'm so sorry Papa, if I hadn't of run, if I had just been who you wanted for a daughter then maybe—._"

"_Don't by sorry, Kagome."_

Kagome's eyes snapped opened wide as she felt the words enter her head, gentle and deep. Head whipping upwards, Kagome looked for any explanation but found nothing but a dimly lit room. Taking in a shaky breath, she dropped her hands down to her sides as a strange feeling welled up in her heart that she couldn't explain. It was as if her body knew something her eyes did not.

"Papa?" She whispered, compelled to say the word even as her stomach twisted into knots of both remorse and fear. A sudden feeling of warmth overtook her heart and Kagome could have sworn she felt a presence in the room she could not see. Compelled, she closed her eyes, the warm sensation building all around her, cocooning her with love and acceptance and pride.

_"You're happy, right Kagome?"_

She heard the words echo in her mind, the image of her father tall, strong chinned, and smiling hovering behind her eyelids. "Yes." She whispered, feeling unafraid and duty-bound to answer him.

"_I'm glad,_." His voice seemed to surround her, warming every inch of her in a protective blanket. "_I'll I ever really wanted was for you to be happy and safe Kagome. Happy and safe with him_._" _The voice paused for just a second as if debating with itself._ "I'm sorry it took so long to realize that_."

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as an unseen hand reached up and brushed another hair from around her temple. "Papa." Kagome tried to say his name even as her lip began to tremble.

"_Never forget that I love you_," The voice added, the words of love the first Kagome had ever really heard from her father. "_And that I don't regret my life or death_." He continued on, his own words making Kagome's heart stop. "_As long as you're safe and happy dear daughter—my life was worthwhile_." His voice was gentle and far from sad, in fact Kagome could have sworn he sounded almost happy for the first time in his life. "_Goodbye_ _Kagome_." The farewell fluttered about the room, entering Kagome's ears just as she felt the distinct sensation of the warmth begin to leave her, as if someone had pulled away from her. "

Opening her eyes, the young girl furrowed her brow as she raised a hand up to the strand of hair in question to feel it. The softness of the tress drifted from between her fingertips easily leaving Kagome feeling slightly confused. "_Did I imagine it?_" She asked herself but somehow she knew something significant had just happened. A sudden knock on the door made Kagome practically jump five feet in the air, releasing a little squeal of surprise at the same time.

Having heard the squeal, the person behind the door hastily went ahead and opened it, her panicked voice reaching Kagome's ears instantly. "Kagome?"

"Sango?" Kagome replied, relieved that the knocking on the door had been Sango and not something else more sinister.

"Oh thank god!" The older girl came into the room looking white as a sheet as she crossed the threshold quickly. "You're okay." She cried out, her whole face contorting with happiness.

Appearing just a few steps behind her, Miroku's equally relieved face also came into view, as well as the anxious face of the small Shippo struggling against his grip. "It's good to see you're okay Miss Kagome." The first mate smiled as he spoke, the little Shippo glaring up at him as he tried to pull himself out of Miroku's hold.

"Let ma' go!" He cried as he finally succeeded in pushing himself out of Miroku's grasp.

"Be careful," Miroku called after him as the little boy scampered across the room. "No jumping on her!"

The tiny boy nodded his head even as he jumped onto the bed, his little paws digging into the heavy fabric of the blanket carrying him across the bed until he was right in front of Kagome. "I was sooo 'orried." He told Kagome as he put his tiny front paws on her knee barely resisting the urge to simply ignore Miroku's rules and grab hold of her tightly.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome smiled sweetly at the young boy, reaching up and ruffling his hair absently. "_It's cold again—that presence—Papa—he's gone_." She realized as she looked around the room, her mind still truly focused on the presence that now seemed to have vanished.

"Where's the Captain?" Miroku asked as he shut the door to the room and looked around suspiciously. "I thought he was still in here."

"I don't know," Kagome answered honestly, begrudgingly allowing herself to focus on those around her whom she could see and feel and not on the presence she had felt. "He wasn't here when I woke up."

"Stra—." Miroku just started to say when Sango interrupted him abruptly.

"Have you been crying?" The woman asked with a stern expression as she sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"Um—," Kagome blushed as her tongue seemed to get tied in her mouth. "Well—I—I just—."

"You have haven't you?" Sango's words came out hurriedly and worriedly all at the same time. "What happened, did someth—."

"Sango," Miroku gently interrupted as he took a seat in the now abandoned desk chair. "The Captain already confirmed _that_," He gently reminded his wife as he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed ever so slightly. "Didn't happened."

"That?" Kagome repeated somewhat confused before her eyes widened in absolute horror and scandal. "No!" She shouted loudly, her face turning red and her eyes going wide. "That most surely didn't happen."

"Good." Sango sighed in relief, even though the Captain had already confirmed that nothing indecent such as rape had occurred, it still felt more reassuring when it came from the possible victim and not just some man.

"Well then," Miroku cleared his throat evenly. "What did happen, Miss Kagome?"

"Um—its complicated." Kagome shifted uneasily, looking away from Miroku unsure of even how to begin her story.

"Maybe," Shippo spoke up as he placed a tiny paw on her knee sweetly. "You 'ould wait 'til ta Captain gets back so you don't hafta explain it twice."

"Yes," Kagome latched onto the babe's words, not because she wanted to use his idea, but because it gave her an excuse not to talk about the incident in question. "That's a great idea Shippo."

-break-

Inuyasha stood in the small cabin that Myoga and Totosai shared. In all honesty, he hadn't been in the cabin in a number of years but that didn't mean it had changed any. The cabin was pretty much exactly the same with two beds, both made up well, a small desk littered with books in a variety of languages and a nearly depleted candle. Lining the walls were various swords and weapons from around the world, memorabilia the two had been collecting for the course of their life's on the sea (and even before). There were even some sketches, simple landscapes and monuments they had seen on their travels and more complex ink paintings that were popular in their native Nippon.

Taking his eyes from the skillfully decorated walls, Inuyasha looked down at the small man who was fiddling with something on the desk chair, a drying painting it looked like. Inuyasha thought to open his mouth then and ask the question that had been plaguing his mind, but something in the posture of the older demon made him pause. Myoga was shaking, his petite hands on the painting actually moving so fast it made the paper rattle as it trembled from his touch.

"_Why is he so—nervous?_" Inuyasha wondered as he watched the old man move the painting around, placing it onto the beds so he could offer Inuyasha a place to sit at the desk.

"Inuyasha-sama." The flea motioned with his hand towards the now available chair with two of his shaking hands.

Out of respect and not wishing to insult, the dog Captain nodded and moved towards the chair settling himself within moments. Absently, he glanced at the ink painting now on the bed, smiling ever so slightly as he noticed the obvious western influence that had crept into Myoga's art. Instead of mountains or tigers, or village scenes, Myoga had painted an Asian style ink painting of what Inuyasha deduced was Delaware's dock. "You still do the ink paintings?" He commented absently, as he studied the work, enjoying the skillful nature of Myoga's tiny well trained brush strokes.

"Hai," Myoga nodded slowly as he fidgeted from foot to foot looking none too comfortable with whatever conversation was about to take place. "Myoga enjoy-y ink-u painting."

"They're as good as I remember." Inuyasha nodded approvingly as he licked his lips and shifted in the chair. "Probably better than the ones I saw when I was younger," He chose his words carefully not wanting to upset his lifelong companion but still wanting to make it know that the conversation still would be taking place. "Before Okaa-san died."

Myoga looked down at the floor the second the words left Inuyasha's mouth, his tiny eyes closing with true sadness. "Izayoi-sama," He whispered the woman's name softly, a true affection touching his voice as he thought of the woman who had died far too young. Carefully, he raised his head, turning his attention towards one of his many paintings that lined the walls, one Inuyasha had surprisingly missed. "Anata no Okaa-sama utsukushī."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly from Myoga's words and turned to follow the direction of his eyes. There hanging just beside the door was a sketch Inuyasha had never seen. It was of a woman with deep dark eyes and flowing straight hair, her face slender and her cheek bones high; it was a face Inuyasha knew better than any other. "Okaa-san." He whispered as he looked at those big eyes staring at him, kind and loving as they had been in life. Myoga had really captured the beauty of them with his many hands.

With a loud sigh, Myoga took his eyes from the painting, the memory of his Lord's Mistress and her gentle yet feisty nature making him feel a little nostalgic. "_Is it-to time?_" He asked himself as he thought of her, thought of promises made long ago. "_Inutaisho-sama said never tell demo—_." He looked towards Inuyasha, watching as the man stared at the picture, his still young eyes watching her with no small amount of awe. Making a split second decision, Myoga inhaled sharply, the sound drawling Inuyasha away from the painting and back to the flea instantly. "So—Inuyasha-sama want-to know-u, truth?" Myoga began without preamble his small hands still shaking as if he knew what he was about to do was bad.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied slowly as he watched the flea with no small amount of disbelief showing on his face. "_Will he really tell me—that easily?_"

Myoga started to open his mouth but stopped, his old face drawn into a tight expression. "Why?" He finally settled on asking.

"Today on the Thunder a woman approached me." Inuyasha began slowly watching as realization immediately dawned on Myoga's face.

"Kagura-dono?" He said the name softly, as if he had known all along that the name had to be said. "Myoga thought-o the wind smell-u of her."

"How do you know her?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward in the desk chair.

"Myoga," The old man bit his lip and rocked back and forth from foot to foot slowly. "Ano—not-to sure how-u say."

Inuyasha growled lightly in frustration, bringing one had up to his face and waving it carelessly. "Say it in Japanese then."

"Kagura-dono," Myoga spoke slowly as he looked at Inuyasha, all of his many fingers seeming to clench together and unclench as one. "To Sesshoumaru-sama wa miai kekkon shite ita."

For a moment, Inuyasha felt as if he had swallowed his own tongue. "They—," He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out as they were intended to. "My brother was—they were—," Inuyasha bit his lip hard nearly drawing blood. "They had an arranged marriage?"

"Hai." Myoga nodded sharply as he recognized the English equivalent to 'miai kekkon.' "When Inuyasha-sama pup-pu Kagura-dono court-to with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"If I wasn't sitting down I think I'd fall over." Inuyasha whispered as he tried to grasp what Myoga had just told him.

Suddenly, an image popped up in his mind of a beautiful woman with deep brown eyes standing next to his tall brother quiet and dutiful, posed and almost unapproachable. He could just see her standing there with her chin held high and her face set in a straight line; and with that image he realized, he knew her: he knew her face, he knew her pointed ears, he knew the slop of her nose and the predominance of her chin, he even knew her spicy scent, heady and unclaimed.

"_Her scent hasn't changed_." He realized vaguely as he blinked himself back into reality. "I remember." He told Myoga slowly as the memory of her scent and the scent from the pouch clashed in his mind. "_But that means—she never mated with Sesshoumaru_."

"Inuyasha-sama was buery young last-to time he saw Kagura-dono." Myoga informed gently before clearing his throat and exhaling sharply. "So Kagura-dono reason why?"

Still a little lost in thought, it took Inuyasha a moment to realize what Myoga was even asking of him. "Oh, yeah, she told me I should go to Sesshoumaru, that he had answers."

The vaguest look of surprise seemed to cross Myoga's face but it was quickly contained. "About what-to?"

All confusion left Inuyasha as soon as flea's words left Myoga's mouth. "What do you mean about what?" He growled as felt just a small bit of irritation mount in his stomach. "You know something, don't you?" He accused, crossing his arms over his chest in the chair as he gave Myoga a suspicious look. "Something you're not telling."

"Inuyasha-sama—."

"No." Inuyasha stopped the words before they could even leave the flee demon's mouth. "I don't want to hear your excuses or lies just—," Inuyasha looked away from the old man for a second, his eyes lighting on the small sketch of his mother once again, the image of her seeming to calm him. "I know Okaa-san was a miko, but there's more to it than that, right?" He licked his lips slowly before turning his attention back to the flee demon. "She wasn't just some Miko was she, otherwise Otou-san—her, that never would have happened not with her being," He paused before the word 'human' could leave his mouth, to this day, even in front of Myoga, it was hard to say such a word in regards to his mother. "—just tell me."

"Inuyasha-sama," Myoga began slowly, his stomach knotting as he did so. "Myoga—," He tried to speak, tried to say what Inuyasha wanted to hear but the words fell dead in his throat, long ago halted by a promise he had made to both his Lord and Lady. "Myoga sorry." He apologized swiftly bowing his head in complete regret. "Myoga make-e promise-u with Otou-sama," He told Inuyasha honestly, the memory of his lord floating into his mind, big and intimidating. "Myoga cannot-to break promise-u."

"But—."

"However," The old demon stopped the younger's words with soft but firm ones of his own. The sound of the sharp and crisply pronounced word actually taking some of Inuyasha's breath away. "Myoga know-u of three men who made-e no such promise-su."

"What?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise, not at Myoga's words but at the suggestion. "You mean?"

"Hai," Myoga nodded sharply, his stomach turning over and over again as he tried to determine whether he was disobeying the order or not. "Myoga think-u it time Inuyasha-sama visit-to home."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the suggestion, he hadn't been home in years. Really, the last time he had been home had been right before he found Miroku in England.

"Hai." Myoga nodded sharply as he turned to look at the Captain, his eyes shining with some kind of firm conviction Inuyasha could not quite understand. "I'm sure they anxious," The tiny man spoke evenly as he looked at his young charge. "To see Inuyasha-sama home; it-to been too long-g."

"Eleven years—," Inuyasha spoke evenly chewing on his lower lip as he turned away from Myoga to look at one landscape in particular that hung up on the wall. It was of a small house resting in the middle of a busy street with the words, "Na Tri Scalawags: Tavern agus ósta" written above the door in Myoga's crude English letters. "Na Tri Scalawags," He repeated the name as he read it, fondness growing in his heart from the very sound. "Home."

-break-

Kaede watched Naraku as he stared at her, his eyes filled to the brim with a combination of curiosity and malice. "_I knew this time would come all along_." She told herself as she shifted in the chair slowly, her body weight causing the chair to creak. "_But now that it's here, I hate to admit," _She closed her one human eye, the Shinigami one still dancing underneath the eye patch as it almost always did. "_I'm a little afraid_."

"Well," Naraku whispered into the room, the sound of his voice echoing off the walls only somewhat unnerving. "Are you gonna tell me or what?" He pressed stepping forward towards her, one of his feet catching a loose board, the sound of it squeaking making Kaede's eye open once again.

"The truth is powerful." She spoke softly as if she wasn't speaking to Naraku but instead to herself. "It's so powerful," She lifted her head up to look at the young boy, her human eye appearing sad. "That you fear it; fear admitting to it."

Naraku narrowed his eyes instantly in anger. "What the hell are you talking about?" He bit the words out harshly but the sound did nothing to hinder Kaede's calm. "Just tell me the truth!" He bit out even as he took another step towards her slamming his hands on the desk once he was within reach. "You've been going on and on about it since we drug you out of New Orleans," He hissed, his voice low and menacing as he looked right into her human eye. "So just spit out—."

The words died on Naraku's lips as Kaede surprisingly and simply, raised her hand. "I just want you to understand Naraku," She began to speak once again as if she had never been interrupted. "That the truth could become your most powerful ally." Kaede looked directly into Naraku's eyes, seeming to stare beyond him to something else, something deep down inside. "An ally within yourself."

Naraku closed his mouth sharply at her words, pushing himself off the desk and away from her, unnerved. "An ally?" He managed to ask, a small voice inside of him teetering with intrigue as it too listened, silent and unnoticed.

"If you understand your mother, Naraku," Kaede spoke evenly her words penetrating all the way from Naraku's brain to his very soul. "Understand what you, yourself are," She prompted further as Naraku's face became still and thoughtful. "Then maybe, this ally will emerge, one that could help you," The old woman took a deep breath as she stared straight into Naraku's eyes. "Destroy Kagome and Inuyasha."

Naraku felt his heart pound in his chest as the voice he barely registered deep inside of him almost seemed to smirk from Kaede's words, approving of them. "_Excellent_." He heard the word resound in his head, so faint that he wasn't completely sure the voice had been real. "_It's nothing, just ignore it_." Naraku choose to disregard it in favor of focusing only on Kaede's words and the fact that the old woman believed the truth would help him achieve his one true goal.

Kaede felt relieved as she heard the voice within Naraku's head speak, the knowledge that it did in fact exist comforting to her and everything she wanted to do. "But in order to know your mother, understand yourself," She continued on, once again as she had never been interrupted. "And gain this ally," Kaede addressed him bluntly, looking at the wide eyed youth with sympathy teeming in her human eye. "You must first, ask your questions to the right person, Naraku."

Naraku blinked as he tried to take in what Kaede had just said. "The right person?" The words hung in the air for several seconds, as Naraku tried to understand them completely. "Aren't you the right person?" He pressed calmly as he gave her a dark almost accusing look. "You said you know the truth, so you should be—."

"Perhaps I do know," Kaede stopped him before he could speak further, turning her eyes back to the desk, studying the wood thoughtfully. "But in the end, I doubt you would believe me." She told him honestly as she took in a deep breath to control the slight shaking of her voice, holding it for some seconds before exhaling. "I do know however, someone who you would believe," She lifted her head to stare at the boy once more, watching as he took in every word she said as if each syllable were gold. "Someone who was there, who knew your mother."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, completely confused as he pushed himself away from the table abruptly, his hands hanging down at his sides as he watched her warily. "Who?"

"Your brothers." She said bluntly watching as Naraku took in the information slowly, his eyes actually showing his own disbelief.

"My—," He gritted his teeth, anger flashing across his face for a moment as memories of his brothers played inside his head. "Of course they would know her." He lifted his head up and glared at Kaede, hatred for her and for his family steaming in his eyes. "We have—."

"The same mother?" Kaede finished the sentence with a shake of her head and a slight smile on her lips. "Do you still believe that Naraku?" She asked frankly, sending him a disbelieving smirk that made Naraku actually growl. "This is why you need to talk to your brothers, ask them about the world before you were born into it," She paused, her old hands running over the smooth surface of the desk. "And the woman who birthed you."

Naraku brought a hand up to his head, touching the hot flesh of his skin as he tried to decide whether to believe her or not, whether to question further or not. "_The woman from my dream—my memory_," He asked himself as images of her danced all throughout his head. "_Could she really be my—._" He didn't dare to finish the sentence, even if it only was in the silence of his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes in an attempt to gather his thoughts but as he did so, he was confronted only with her smile. It was bright, beautiful, yet sad in the darkness that rested behind his eyelids. Unable to stare at her any longer than necessary, Naraku opened his eyes hastily allowing the autumn light to infiltrate his pupils.

"_If anyone knows the truth it would be Gaven and Steffan_." He told himself as the after image of Helen seemed to dance before him even now. "_They would both know the truth, the whole truth_." He licked his lips staring at Kaede, an old instinct inside of him wanting to sniff the air to assess her own truthfulness but the instinct was old and the skill was no longer enrooted within him. "_Even if she is lying, at the very least I could see my brothers_." He felt the voice inside his head begin to laugh. "_Kill_." It mumbled and Naraku couldn't help but smile in agreement; ignoring once again the fact that the voice should not have been there. "_And if she isn't lying then I could gain this ally that will help me_." Making a hasty decision, he looked straight at Kaede watching her with pain filled eyes. "I suppose, it's time to return then." He spoke slowly, the voice in the back of his head becoming silent as if it too was in perfect agreement. "To Port Royal."

"Yes." Kaede agreed with him as she watched the sick smile begin to form on Naraku's lips, somehow knowing that the smile was not actually Naraku's. "I suppose it is."

-break-

Old bones creaking loudly as she walked, Kaede sighed, tired both mentally and physically. "_That's done_." She told herself as she made her way through the lower hallways of the ship heading back towards her room. "_That should give Inuyasha enough time to put some more distance between the Shikuro and Thunder_." She inhaled slowly and shook her head, her mind going fuzzy with tiredness. "I'm way too old." She mumbled faintly as she finally reached the door to her cabin.

Staring at the old wood, Kaede paused for just a second debating with herself before she entered. Part of her suspected that Kagura would be long gone by now, probably returning to her home country to report to her boss. Another part of her knew not to be so hasty in understanding a young girl's heart. Much had happened that even Kaede's Shinigami eye could not predict; namely, the love affair that had been silently building behind her back.

"_Would she leave him?_" Kaede wondered, on purpose not using the Shinigami eye to answer her own question. After all, even a person who can see anything and everything likes some mystery in their life every once in a while.

Feeling just a little anxiousness in her stomach, Kaede reached for the handle to the door of her room. Old fingers touched the long since oxidized brass, the green color looking pale in the vague light of the hallway. With one deep breath, she pushed down on the little handle and stepped forward. The door squeaked as it opened, light flooding all about the old woman from the opened window. Kaede winced as the sensation practically stung her human eye before forcing herself to focus.

Sure enough, sitting on the bed, her black hair down around her shoulders and her expression truly sad, sat the lonely wind demon. "Kagura?"

The wind demon raised her head quickly, actually appearing surprised to see Kaede standing in the doorway. "Kaede-sama." She whispered in acknowledgement, nodding her head ever so slightly at the old woman.

"I thought you might leave." Kaede spoke gently as she entered the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click of the lock.

"I," The wind demon began with a shrug of her shoulders. "Not-to have-e anywhere to go."

Not appearing even the least bit surprise, Kaede nodded while lowering herself into the desk chair with a slight groan. "What about your boss?"

Kagome frowned slightly, her bright red eyes narrowing slowly. "Sesshoumaru-sama does not expect-to me to return."

Kaede inhaled sharply but didn't say a word as she watched the wind demon fiddle with the hem of an oversized shirt, most likely belonging to Hiten. The old woman watched as Kagura started to open her mouth, still staring at the old hem line, but then suddenly closed it as quickly as it had opened.

For several minutes silence filled the room, both women too focused to actually speak; Kagura on the hem line of her new clothes and Kaede on Kagura. "Kaede-sama mission done," The wind demon spoke up suddenly, lifting her head up to look at Kaede expectantly. "Yes?"

"Technically." Kaede responded with a brisk nod of her head.

Kagura knitted her eyebrows at the strange word, her mind moving quickly in order to deduce its meaning. After only a few quick seconds, her eyes blinked with understanding and she nodded. "Soka." She whispered in Japanese, her voice coming across as sad but accepting. "So now me and yuu wait-to die."

Kaede was quite for a moment, the Shinigami eye behind her patch dancing with knowledge. "Not necessarily."

Kagura's head snapped upwards, her eyes looking at Kaede with complete surprise. "What-to Kaede-sama mean?" She growled slightly in her throat, thinking Kaede's words a giant joke. "Our missions are-e done, Shinigami will come—bodies," She motioned towards her youthful body before turning her fingers towards Kaede's old one. "Belong-u to Shinigami."

"I know," Kaede agreed slowly as she reached up for the patch that covered her eye. "Your body Kagura, belongs to the Shinigami," She spoke carefully as she removed the patch, the bright blue Shinigami eye seeming to come to life as its pupil constricted. "But mine does not."

Kagura's heart stopped dead in her chest as she stared at the old woman. "Demo—," She felt her hands start to shake at the very possibility. "What-to is Kaede-sama price then?"

Kaede drew her lips into a tight line of thought before sighing softly. "I have no price Kagura." She seemed to speak apologetically as she looked up at the deathly white face of the wind demon. "My Shinigami died."

Kagura knew she about to faint or vomit, something she had not done since she was a very small pup. "Impossible." She pronounced the word perfectly, the sound dripping from her lips unhindered by language barriers.

"No—not really," Kaede's face grew sad suddenly as the gorgeous woman from her memory surfaced in her mind. She could just see the mambo, with her deep dark olive skin and the bright blue eye, glistening with knowledge and unhappiness. "You see Kagura," She spoke softly as the image of the mambo she had know so long ago danced about her head. "Even Shinigami," Tears formed in Kaede's human eye, the Shinigami one staying surprisingly dry. "Grow tired of living."

-break-

Inuyasha walked slowly back to his cabin, his mind filled to the brim with conflicting and confusing information. "_Myoga knows something_," He told himself as he mounted the small ladder that would take him back above to the quarterdeck. "_Something important_—_so important it's been a secret from me my whole life._" The wood of the ladder squeaked underneath his fingertips, the sound making his ears twitch and wince. "_A secret everyone knew but me_."

The dog demon sighed heavily at the very thought. He couldn't imagine why he wasn't aware, why no one had ever told him, and most importantly, why his parents wanted (whatever it was) to be kept a secret. Inuyasha stopped climbing abruptly as he reached the hatch that lead above, out onto the deck. Carefully, he unhinged it, pushing it up against the force of the still prevailing wind with a mild grunt. The heavy door fell with a rather loud thud as he forced it completely opened before climbing the last few steps with relative ease. He sighed with relief as he climbed out of the small hatch, replacing the covering in due course before righting himself.

Looking out at his crew, he watched for a second as they worked, all the demons he commanded pretty much out on deck doing their best to keep the ship together. "_I really should help_." He told himself even as his own thoughts ran around and around in his head disorganized and loud. Bringing a hand up to his head, he rubbed at his temple wanting nothing more than to have some peace for at least a few seconds. "My head hurts." He mumbled out loud, as an overwhelming desire mounted in his gut.

There was one person on this ship that at that very moment he wanted nothing more than to see and talk to. Someone who knew a lot of his secrets (probably too many of them really) someone who would listen and not judge, maybe not even question.

"I'll check on Kagome first." He spoke as he turned towards the small hallway behind the stairs, moving quickly towards them as his craving for her mounted.

His men literally ignored him as he passed, too busy with their separate task to even bother giving the hastily moving Captain a second glance. Truthfully, Inuyasha could have cared less whether they looked at him or not, all he wanted to do at that moment was see Kagome. He turned into the hallway as the yearning grew more substantial, his ears already alert on his head wanting to hear her before he could even see her. A small part of him knew that was impossible, she was currently asleep, so all he might hear would be the sound of her breathing.

"Can you read that word, Shippo?"

The dog demon froze as the sound of her unexpected voice hit his ears, followed instantly by the tiny voice of the fox kit sounding out some unknown word. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his stomach lodge in his throat, "_She's awake?_"

Nearly tripping over his own feet, Inuyasha ran for the door handle to his cabin, grabbing it and turning it so quickly it nearly broke off. The sound of the door slamming opened, banging against the wall from the force he pushed it forward, caused the occupants of the room to simultaneously jump in surprise.

"Otou-san?" Miroku was the first to speak, nearly falling out of the small desk chair, as he watched his father step into the room. "We were wondering where you were." He smiled slightly as the man stepped fully into the room barely remembering to close the door behind him as he crossed the threshold.

Inuyasha just managed to nod in Miroku's direction before his eyes fell on Kagome. "You're awake." A sense of relief filled him as he saw her sitting on top of the made bed, Sango beside her and Shippo with a puffed up tail sitting in her lap, a book on his own.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in surprise as she absently rubbed the top of Shippo's head comforting the startled child. "What are you—."

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha interrupted her as he looked her over. "_She looks okay_." He told himself as his eyes traveling over her body, studying every angle of her to insure himself that she really was sitting up before him, perfectly fine.

"Yes—." Kagome replied slowly while giving him a strange look. "I'm fine, are you okay?" She managed to ask as she watched Sango and Miroku exchange suspicious glances from across the space between the beds.

"Of course." The dog demon growled slightly as if the very suggestion that he was not 'okay' had actually bothered him. "So you feel fine?" He continued to press as he took a step closer to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed right next to her.

Sango practically squeaked at the boldness of the action, her light brown eyes turning towards Miroku wide and amused. "_Are you watching this?_" She thought, trying to convey the idea to Miroku who merely shrugged as he leaned back in the chair watching the exchange with a slight smirk of enjoyment on his face as well.

Kagome instantly blushed as Inuyasha brought his hand up to her face, feeling the spot on the side of her head that had been slammed against the wall. "Yes, I feel—," The young girl hesitated for just a second, her voice dying on the air as her embarrassment was replaced with something else: the image of her father. "I'm fine." She spoke almost mutely, the echo of her voice catching Inuyasha and everyone else in the cabin off guard.

Inuyasha barely noticed his own hand falling away from her as he watched the strange haunted expression cross her normally vibrant and happy face. The sight of it immediately made his stomach uneasy and the dog demon had to resist the urge to growl. "What happened?" He asked bluntly even as he noticed Sango reached out and touch the girl's arm gently.

Kagome quickly blinked as if coming out of a daze. "_I knew I'd have to talk eventually_," She gulped ever so slightly as she shifted on the bed causing it to squeak. "_But I just—I don't feel ready._" Gingerly, she tried to open her mouth knowing it would be easiest to simply speak and get it over with but in place of words a lump formed in her throat, holding her back.

Watching her struggle, Inuyasha felt his heart stop dead in his chest, every worse case scenario playing out in his head. "Kagome—." He started to say but the young girl shook her head in response, inhaling sharply so as to collect her thoughts.

"I—," She took several deep breaths, the image of her father assaulting her as she tried desperately to speak. "I ran into," She grabbed for the sheet that rested under her person, fisting her hands tightly into it and forcing herself to speak before she could chicken out. "Naraku."

"No way." Sango shook her head quickly back and forth in absolute surprise as she heard the name fall from Kagome's slips.

Inuyasha frowned darkly at his daughter-in-law's astonishment the name she seemed so familiar with completely new to him. "Naraku?" He repeated the foreign name while glancing towards Miroku who merely shrugged just as confused. "Who the hell is that?"

Without hesitation, Kagome answered her hands still holding on tightly to the blanket underneath her. "My fiancé."

Inuyasha felt his stomach fall into his feet and his heart stop dead in his chest. "Your—." He tried to get the word out as the demon in the back of his mind screamed with absolute fury. "Fiancé?" He whispered, the sound of his voice actually scaring Miroku and Sango.

Kagome's head snapped up as the sound of absolute dejection welled in Inuyasha's voice. She could honestly say she had never heard the man sound so utterly flabbergasted and lost all at the same time. "_He sounds almost heartbroken_." She realized before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ex-fiancé," She blurted out quickly, reaching for his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "My ex-fiancé from Port Royal." She corrected completely as his gold eyes stared at her some semblance of relief seeming to form on his features from both her touch and her words.

"Oh," Miroku nodded from his place on the chair. "You mean the one you were running from when you—um joined us?" Miroku deduced, the sound of his voice making Kagome instantly turn red and practically rip her hand away from Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha frowned at the loss of her warmth but shook it off quickly as his heart rate started to slow down. "_I remember that now_." He told himself with a slight nod. "_Miroku said something about that when I first met her, yeah, he did." _He smiled as relief filled him completely and the demon inside of him calmed back down no longer afraid of having a rival for its affections—. "Wait a minute," Inuyasha looked directly at Kagome. "He was on the Thunder?"

Pursing her lips Kagome nodded slightly. "I don't really know the details but—," She spoke slowly, her voice soft and almost hard to hear over the roar of the wind outside. "Apparently he came after me and somehow made it to the Thunder with his father and—." Her voice started to shake, the change in tempo causing everyone in the room to pay attention a little bit more. "My fath—." The word died on her throat before she could speak it any further but no more of it really needed to be said.

"Your father." Sango finished the word apprehensively her eyes flashing with sympathy believing perhaps that Kagome had encounter the man as well. "Your father came with them?"

Kagome managed to nod as her lip trembled. Pushing down the thought of her father, Kagome turned her attention back towards Naraku knowing that in the end the living were more important than the dead. "Naraku," She bit out the name, the hate in her voice catching all of them off guard. "He's changed, that was not the boy I knew." She spoke hastily as she closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back the onslaught of tears. "I mean, back on Port Royal he was a jerk and rude and disrespectful," Only vaguely did she realize all those qualities could also apply to Inuyasha in a way. "But he was never a—a—," She shook her head harshly from side to side as she struggled to say the word. "A monster." She finally managed to say as a few tears formed in her eyes.

Unable to ignore Kagome's distress, even for the sake of her modesty, Inuyasha slid forward on the bed gently pushing a distraught Shippo out of her lap in order to pull her against him. Kagome instantly clung to his shirt, hiding her face against his chest as she tried desperately to hold back the tears but it was too late. The combination of Inuyasha's comforting embrace and her own pain, made the tears come, wetting his clothes as she quietly cried. "Shhh, it's okay Kagome." Inuyasha tried to sooth, rubbing her shoulders gently even as his heart tightened in his chest not liking the idea of an ex-fiancé being on their tail.

"He—." Kagome mumbled against his chest before pushing herself away, her red blotchy face looking up at him, broken and in pain. "He killed him."

"What?" Inuyasha barely managed to ask as he watched more tears flow from Kagome's eyes.

"Naraku," Her voice shook with the effort it took for her to speak coherently. Gasping for air, she dug her fingers into his shirt, holding onto him desperately as if her very life depended on the tightness of her grip. "He killed my father."

The room went silent as Kagome's words hung in the air. After several seconds, Inuyasha's grip tightened on Kagome's shoulders, his brain finally working once again. "How do you know for sure?" He just managed to ask her even as he smelt the scent of her truth in his nose, meaning, Kagome didn't think she was lying.

"I know," Kagome spoke slowly, little hiccups rocking her body as everyone stared at her. "I feel it." She told them, closing her eyes in an attempt to block out their pitying stares. "Maybe it's part of being a Miko," She told them with a shake of her head. "I don't know how it works but I do know it's true," She opened her eyes and looked straight at Inuyasha wanting nothing more than to grab for him and be cocooned in his warmth once more. "I just know." She said instead, resisting the urge with all of her being.

Once again the room grew silent no one knowing exactly what to say or even do as they listened to Kagome's ragged breathing.

With every breath Kagome took, Inuyasha's anger grew even greater. He didn't even know this man and already he hated him, he hated him for being Kagome's intended, he hated him for what he had done to Kagome, hated him for everything and anything he could think of. "_He should die_." The demon inside of him growled and Inuyasha couldn't help but agree. "We should get revenge." He heard the words leave his mouth, loud and threatening.

"No!" Kagome jumped up, her expression absolutely horrified as she looked straight into Inuyasha's face. "I mean—I—." The girl stopped talking abruptly, she knew she had attempted revenge herself but something she had heard earlier perhaps in her imagination or for real, made the very act seem pointless.

_"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe Kagome."_

"_Happy—safe—."_ Kagome thought as she bit her lip thoughtfully and looked away from everyone, ignoring their curious stares. "_If I tried to enact revenge, I wouldn't be happy or safe_." She knew her own thoughts to be true. Revenge for her father's death would do nothing to make her happy as her father wanted, and it would do nothing to keep her safe or those she loved safe and besides killing another only creates violence and violence only creates hate, and hate does not make happiness. "Killing Naraku won't bring my father back." She felt the words leave her the sound of them making everyone around her blink it utter disbelief.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha all watched as Kagome spoke, none of the four actually believing that anyone could speak as she was now. "But," Shippo whispered from beside her, his large emerald eyes blinking in confusion. "He—he killed your Papa." The young boy's words were loud in the already loud room. "It's your job, ta get revenge." The little Shippo frowned darkly, his own need to avenge his own father's death still present just in the back of his mind.

"Killing Naraku, gaining revenge," Kagome whispered softly into the roaring air that they could hear even within the safety of the ship. "Would truthfully do nothing, it'd probably only make someone else seek revenge on us for doing it." She shook her head slowly from side to side. "It's not worth it, what's done is done, my father—," A lone tear trailed down her cheek that she couldn't even attempt to stop. "Is dead and I," She lifted her head upwards her watery gaze looking out across the faces of the people who felt more like family than her own ever head. "I'm safe and I'm here and I kno—w-w." She tried to make the word leave her mouth but failed.

It was then, with her voice cracking and the tears beginning to glide one by one down her cheeks, that Kagome felt the warmth from only a few hours before enter the room once again. Like a thick winter blanket it washed over her and she knew without a doubt that in some small way her father was connected to it. She could feel him, feel his love and most importantly feel his approval, as if he finally in death was proud and happy for his daughter and wished her only her own happiness. A happiness that did not include another's death, even if that death would be revenge against the man who killed him.

"I know," She spoke firmly, confidence shinning through her voice. "My father would be more pleased if I stayed safe and here," She lifted her head, her eyes moving automatically towards Inuyasha as her father's warm approval continued to flow throughout her. Smiling softly, her expression as sweet and innocent as the day they had met, she opened her mouth and whispered: "With you."

The sea Captain felt a faint twinge of heat rise up on his cheeks but ignored it in favor of the overwhelming warmth that was settling throughout his whole body from her words.

Realizing only seconds later what she had actually said, Kagome blushed bright red, moving her eyes away from him and towards the other occupants in the room. "That is—um—." She added even as her heartbeat pounded against her chest in the most pleasant of ways. "My father would want me to stay with all of you." She nodded her head briskly even as her own words sank into her mind, true and brilliant. "Yes," She smiled faintly as the idea caused her face to glow not with her blush but with happiness. "He would truly want me here, safe and happy, with all of you."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Edited for Accents 6/6/2013.**

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as it led us into the next segment (or "book" I should say) of Shikuro. There will be a big time jump between this chapter and the next, about two months will have passed as we open into the next book. So be prepared for: Inuyasha's history, home, and mother; Kagura's fate and romance with Hiten; an important decision by Kaede; Naraku's return to Port Royal and his own mother; Mrs. Dresmont and Souta's fate; and—don't get too excited—the first instance of Kouga! Till next time everyone, should be within the next two weeks.

**Fun Fact**: The reason this chapter took so long to write is not because of its length but, because I had to rewrite it four times before I was pleased with it. The sections that gave me the most trouble were actually Naraku and Kaede's.

**Bonus Point**:

What does the name Naraku literally translate into?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point**:

The scar on Naraku's back is in the sharp of a spider and is all that is left of Onigumo, the human bandit he was created from. Interestingly enough, the name Onigumo literally translates into "spider demon" Oni = demon and Gumo = Spider. Congrats to all the winners!

Scorpioprincess18, Xanna, AnimeNerd1, GammaDancer, Alice's Secret Lover, NurNur, cristine44, Leomae, 14 inu-kag, LadyDogDemon, SweetHunniiBunnii, kan78, KittyIchigo1, Litle C, Glon Morski, lindsey12quitugua24, Word Doc, InuxKag4Eva, XxxXAiydan's MommieXxxX, Guest, walomadolo, AKEMI SHIKON, KyaraMarri, Menarie, jackiejaimes, Aozora12, TheRealInuyasha, Sharp 8394, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, KaUiA

**Notes**:

The speed the Shikuro reached was approximately 70 mph (Class 1 hurricane speeds). An unimaginable speed for the time period. In fact, the average ship moved a mere 4 mph or just under 4 knots on a good day. The distance the Shikuro covered in the approximately 8 hour time period of this chapter was just around 560 miles, typically in that same time period the Shikuro should have only covered 32 miles. You can just imagine how terrifying that trip was for the humans and even the demons on board.

**Fun Fact:** The average human can stand in up to approximately 40-50 mph wind (Tropical storm). When the wind speeds start to raise into the 60's and 70's (Think Class 1 Hurricane) most humans would be blown off their feet and fall.

**Anata no Okaa-sama utsukushī** = Your mother was beautiful.

**Kagura-dono to Sesshoumaru-sama wa miai kekkon shite ita** = Kagura and Sesshoumaru had an arranged marriage.

**Soka** = I see/understand; the equivalent to an English "Oh"

**Next Chapter:**

**Returning Home**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

3/9/2013


	70. Returning Home

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy**

**Returning Home**

Inuyasha stood on the deck of the Shikuro watching the beauty of the scenery all around him with mellowed golden eyes. The sun hung low on the horizon, an orange yellow ball of heat that barely warmed the air encompassing him. In front of him, his breath hovered in a giant white cloud, dissipating only when he inhaled. Briefly, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to the cold dark blue ocean currents, the sight of a lone iceberg hovering in the water at least a league away from the ship, catching his gaze.

"Hm." He grunted slightly as he watched it bob up and down in the water. "They don't usually come this far." He commented just to himself, the little puffs of air clouding his vision for a second before seeming to disintegrate into nothing.

The shinny ice glistened in the late afternoon sun, gradually melting away as it drifted into slightly warmer waters than where it had been made. Inuyasha kept his eye on it for some time as they moved passed it, the iceberg unable to keep up with the ship's much faster movements. After only moments it faded behind them, the tall shadow in the distance disappearing or perhaps retreating. The young Captain sighed as the iceberg finally vanished underneath the horizon and turned his head back to the front, his gaze running over his ship.

Only a hand full of his human men were standing on the deck at this very moment working on this and that, while the demons hid below. Most of his demon crew were tropical breeds and thus, were not used to the cold of the deeper Atlantic waters. He couldn't really blame them, normally he would never venture out towards Europe during winter simply because he too had grown accustomed to the heat of the equator, however this trip was necessary regardless of the time of year they traveled.

Callously, he gripped the wheel a little tighter, the sound of a seagull yelling over his head rattling his fragile nerves. "God damned birds." He grumbled as he allowed his claws to sink into the wood of the handle.

Normally, he would have been glad for the feathered company: the presence of sailors long since passed protecting them, as nautical legend made him believe. Unfortunately, at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to look at the birds in such a sweet and positive light. All he could see was the future and how much the future worried him.

"_The life I've kept secret, well—"_ He thought to himself as he lifted his head up to look at the cloud speckled sky. "_—not completely secret_." He corrected himself and lowered his head as he thought of Kagome and Miroku.

Miroku knew a lot about him, when it came down to it. The boy knew some of his greatest secrets, fears, and insecurities. He knew that his mother was a human making him a disgrace to all demanity and humanity. Miroku even knew of a secret he had kept locked away to the point that he no longer spoke his native language even to Myoga and Totosai. Nihon-go, the language of his father, a language Miroku was learning with astonishing speed. During the past month and a half they had been sailing the young man had made great strides in becoming surprisingly fluent in the strange language; something, the Captain had not been able to predict.

"_He's almost too fluent_." Inuyasha frowned only slightly as he adjusted his grip, releasing his claws from the wheel leaving marks. "_Damn kid understands at least half of what Myoga and Totosai say now_." The frown slowly slipped from his face as fatherly pride filled him over the fact that his son had caught on so fast. "That's my boy." He found himself whispering before snapping his mouth closed and looking back up and out over the Shikuro.

The quiet, almost eerily empty ship moaned slightly as he watched a wave push the bow up before allowing it to sink back down into the water leisurely. The feel of his body raising and lowering with the ship caused the Captain to sigh with appreciation before his thoughts turned away from his son and to his intended. Just the image of her in his mind made his heart skip a beat and the air catch sharply in his throat forming a lump.

Kagome knew more about him than even Miroku. She knew the name of the land he was from, knew of his mother's race, knew of his father's, she knew his age, she knew his fears without asking and knew his hopes without listening. "_Hell_," Inuyasha snorted and leaned backwards popping his back. "_Sometimes she even fucking knows what I'm thinking_." He smiled slightly before rolling his eyes haphazardly. "_That's gonna get old pretty fast_." He frowned from the thought, albeit softly, as fondness for her built in his heart.

"I thought I might find you up here."

The dog demon's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "_Where the hell did she come from?_" He growled internally, mad at himself for neither having heard nor scented her. He frowned as the girl smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with false innocence having realized she had surprised him, much to his own humiliation. Clearing his throat and snorting he turned away from her trying to appear nonchalant. "Where else would I be?"

"Sometimes," Kagome shrugged as she pulled the thick wool coat a little tighter around herself. "You disappear and I have no idea where you are." Her voice shook just slightly as she spoke, even the thick wool not effective against the cold.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back his gentle smile as he watched her teeth chatter. "A French girl who can't take cold," He shook his head at her mockingly as he chuckled. "That's such a shame."

Kagome frowned at his words, sending him a dull look as she crossed her arms over her chest and wrinkled her nose. "You're such a—," She paused and bit her lip holding in her words as the inappropriateness of them nagged at the part of her that was still dignified and proper; however small that part of her may be nowadays.

"Jerk?" Inuyasha finished for her with a loop sided smirk sent in her direction. "Yeah," He agreed as he leaned forward affectively draping himself over the wheel. "Nasty habit."

Kagome instantly laughed, the sound bubbling up from her throat as she looked away from him and down at the minimal crew out on deck. A vast majority of the men were just like her, no longer immune to the cold after years of having predominantly sailed in the Caribbean. "_Poor guys_." She thought as she watched the few humans outside work: cleaning the deck, organizing this and that, taming riggings here and there. "_They must be cold having to stay on deck almost all day long_." She frowned ever so slightly. "_At least I can go below whenever I want_."

Still holding himself up with the wheel, Inuyasha watched the expression of pity cross Kagome's face, and narrowed his eyes. "Oi," He called to her, gaining her undivided attention as she turned and looked towards him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked in confusion for just a second before understanding dawned on her face. "Oh," She shrugged and pouted her lips for just a moment. "Nothing really."

"You were frowning."

Kagome grimaced at his words and sent him a slight glare. In the past five weeks, he had become more protective of her and, perhaps more unsettling, more aware of even the slightest alterations in her scent. Anytime she frowned, coughed, sneezed, yawned, or even simply stared off in thought he knew and instantly started bugging her about the change in mood. In a way it was sweet; in others, it was beginning to become annoying. "I was just," She stressed the word as she looked at him, her annoyance showing ever so slightly on her face. "Thinking about the crew."

Looking out over the few humans on deck, Inuyasha pulled himself up right and off the wheel in an attempt to see what Kagome was seeing. "What about?"

"I feel sorry for them." Kagome admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her words in surprise. "_For those lazy bastards?_" He thought as he took in the dozen or so men brave enough to work in the cold out of his roughly eighty man crew. On the whole, his crew had it pretty good at the moment. They could eat whenever they wanted, they only had to work an eight hour shift, and he had given them a week shore leave before they left on the long journey so they could buy new clothes and blankets; compared to most crews they were currently working in excellent conditions. "Why?"

"Well," Kagome turned towards him her expression calm but mildly surprised by his response. "It's so cold and they work so hard."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something to her but promptly shut it. "_Sometimes she is too kind for her own good._" He told himself with a shake of his head, dropping the conversation.

Kagome smiled slightly as she watched him before turning away herself. "_I wish there was more I could do_." She frowned slightly shifting from foot to foot as she lost herself in thought. "_I feel so useless when I just sit in the cabin reading_." She turned to look at the Captain who was simply staring out at his men, an almost vacant expression on his face making her purse her lips ever so slightly.

Over the past month and a half, they had virtually been inseparable, the tall Captain taking her everywhere with him. Except, that is, when Sango and herself were together having what he called 'girl time' during which the two usually entertained themselves with various novels, tutoring Shippo, or (if they were in port) shopping for winter clothes/supplies. During those times, the Captain quickly opted to spend time with his son instead. Still, the two spent the majority of their time together. They played the violin, they read to one another, he taught her things about the ship or languages he knew and places he had lived, and sometimes they simply sat in comfortable, classic silence: her with a book and him with a chart.

"_It's been a nice month_—_more than nice_." She smiled secretively to herself at the thought, her mind running over everything they had done over the last month, one thought popping up almost playfully in her mind. "_Exceptionally nice_." The phrase repeated in her head over and over as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

He had not been so bold as to go beyond the occasional caress of her cheek/hand or kiss to her forehead/lips but each encounter had slowly become more daring. Each time it lasted just a little longer, with his hands roaming just a little bolder, and her body reacting just a little hotter.

Quickly, Kagome shook her head violently from side to side knowing that within moments the man just across from her would catch on to her own thoughts. "_Calm down Kagome_." She commanded herself as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he didn't appear to be paying her any attention. "_I must be down wind_." She deduced thankfully with a sigh, she was not one for public displays of affection but, when in the right mood, he certainly was as he had proven many times before. Redirecting her thoughts back to the men below them Kagome frowned her mind running over all the possible things she could do to contribute to their own effort. "Wait!" She suddenly said out loud as a thought struck her, Inuyasha turning towards her casually.

"What now?"

"I can steer now can't I?" She spoke excitedly as she looked towards Inuyasha with pleading eyes. "Right?"

The blank look finally left the young demon's face and Inuyasha straightened with a slight grin. "Sure." He nodded his head as he pushed himself away from the wheel and motioned towards Kagome. "The sea's pretty calm today."

Kagome smiled brightly as she took the wheel, grabbing it with both hands even as Inuyasha stood behind her, still holding onto the wheel with one hand of his own. She blushed as she felt his hip brush against her own, their bodies standing in surprisingly close proximity as he waited for her to get a good tight grip. The feel of his body against hers made her stomach knot and her face heat up just a little; but comparatively speaking, she reacted far more calmly than she would have just a month or so before.

"You good?" He asked, his breath actually brushing against her ear; an action he did entirely on purpose.

Knowing he had done it simply to frazzle her, Kagome gripped the wheel tightly and forced herself to focus. "Yes." She told him briskly and pulled her lips into a thin line as she imagined the smirk that had formed on his face from the words.

"Alright then," He told her as he pulled his hand off the wheel, watching carefully to make sure her arms were steady before he pulled completely away, coming to stand by her side. "What's your heading?"

Glancing up at the sun she watched it for several seconds and by discerning its tilt as well as the time of day, guessed their current direction easily. "Northeast?"

"Exactly." Inuyasha nodded his head feeling pretty proud of his intended as she spoke. She truly had caught on quick when he began to teach her the navigation and commanding the helm. Of course, Sango had done some of the work but for the most part it had been himself teaching her: he taught her to discern directions by way of sun and sky, how to sail into a wave properly, and how to determine if the sails were filled with enough air or were in need of a change in direction. And soon enough, he would also be teaching her to sail at night: the most challenging and sought after skill any sailor could learn.

Peering at him out of the corner of her eye, Kagome watched as Inuyasha looked out across the sea with curious eyes. They had been heading in this direction since the incident with the Thunder the month before and yet, he had not told them where they were actually headed. That is with the exception of the word Europe. "_But Europe's a giant place with so many countries_," She licked her lips slightly. "_He could be taking us anywhere and we don't even know why—well, other than it has something to do with that girl_." She frowned and bit her lip, snapping down on it between frustrated teeth. "_Kagura—the girl with the Shikon jewels_."

"What are you thinking about so intently?"

Kagome turned automatically from the sound of his voice and involuntarily shrugged her shoulders. "I was just," She wrinkled her nose as she tried to build up the courage to simply ask what needed to be asked. "Well—," She pursed her lips and turned towards him slightly. "_Remember Kagome you gather more flies with honey than vinegar_." She told herself, hoping the new tactic might yield different results than she had previously. "_Here goes nothing_." Nodding her head she put the most innocent smile she could onto her face hoping the sight of it would distract him enough to answer truthfully. "We're heading towards Europe, right?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered slowly even as he guessed where the current conversation was headed within seconds.

"So—," She drew out the word and glanced at him with a playful smile. "Any particular place in mind?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding the air in as long as he could before blowing it out in one large breath. "I'm not telling you."

Instantly, her smile turned to a pouting frown of utter and complete frustration. "Come on!" She moaned and stomped her foot in irritation. "Why won't you just tell me—just me—no one else," She paused for just a second and tilted her head to the side. "Well maybe Miroku and Sango, that wouldn't be fair, but no one after that."

"Nope." Inuyasha shook his head back and forth, the amused grin on his face actually a little irritating.

"That's just wrong." Kagome grumbled and turned away from him with a dry look crossing her normally vibrant face.

"How 'bout this then." Inuyasha turned just slightly away from her, the charmingly boyish smile she so adored coming to rest on his handsome face. "Kiss me and I'll tell you."

Instantly, Kagome's face turned bright red and her mouth dropped open just a little. "Bu—bu—I—I—," She stuttered as she quickly looked away from him and back to the crew. "There are—the crew's right there!" She finally managed to say, looking back at Inuyasha's face only to find one of his sexiest smiles gracing his lips. The disappearing sun caught the gold of his eyes with its light, making their depths shine with blunt egotistical flirtation.

"And that's what makes it so much fun." He tried desperately to keep a straight face as he spoke. The demon inside of him loved this game, loved looking at her with smoldering passion until her knees turned to jelly from just his eyes. It wasn't like it was a hard game to play but there was something entertaining about the way she blushed, heat rising to her cheeks as he showed off the ends of his two fangs, letting them nip at his lips in a way that made her heart race. "_I don't know if I ever really win this game, usually I just end up hot and bothered but_," He told himself as he licked his lips slowly on purpose watching as her eyes naturally drifted towards his tongue. "_Damn if it's not fun_."

Kagome gripped the wheel so tight that her hands felt as if they might leave marks on the wood even with her gloves on. "_That's just not fair_." She thought to herself as she felt her legs start to shake just a little bit, the memory of that tongue washing over her like lava from a Hades itself. "Stop it right now." She commanded bluntly, knowing first hand that he was half messing with her and half serious.

It was at that moment that Inuyasha lost his battle and finally laughed unable to hold in the sound any longer. "Oh man, Kagome," He smiled at her boyishly, his eyes sparkling with mirth and affection as he spoke. "I love how innocent you are."

Kagome felt a little lump form in her throat at the mention of the sweet word 'love,' even if the context was not what one would call appropriate to the word's significance. Pushing the lump down with a large gulp, she turned her nose up deliberately and closed her eyes. "Well I love how much of an ass you are."

Inuyasha laughed again loudly as he bent forward and buried his nose into the crock of her neck; an action he knew would embarrass her plenty but not enough so she wouldn't enjoy the contact. Inhaling her scent he closed his eyes, allowing the beauty of Irish lily's and heady salt to encompass him in a warm blanket that only Kagome could possibly create. He felt her stiffen only briefly before her body relaxed accepting his bold ways. Then, for just a fleeting second, he felt her lean towards him and affectionately rub her cheek against his soft ears. He inhaled sharply from the contact and resisted the urge to take advantage of such a bold move on her part.

"Well," Her voice sounded in his ears as she pulled away from him and focused back on the wheel. "If you won't tell me where we're going, will you at least," She stressed the word as he lifted his head away from her and looked up into her eyes expectantly. "Tell me how far away we are from wherever it is?"

"About three or four days." Inuyasha straightened as he spoke, putting his arms above his head and stretching, his back popping from the action. "We made excellent time once we hit the gulf stream."

"Really?" Kagome blinked in surprise, not having realized they were in fact so close to Europe.

"Yeah," Inuyasha yawned slightly and finally allowed himself to sink down to the deck, crossing his feet and placing his hands behind himself for support. "I was expecting it to take at least eight weeks to cross at this time of year but we'll make it in just under six." He nodded to himself as he looked up at her from his new position.

Gazing downwards towards him Kagome pursed her lips and nodded briskly. "I guess that's good."

"It is." Inuyasha gave her a slightly strained smile before looking away from her towards the wooden deck. "_We're almost there_." He told himself as he studied the old boards, counting the nails absently. "_I've had almost two months to prepare for this, to tell them everything and I'm—,"_ Inuyasha leaned his head back and looked up at the sails, watching as the material ruffled and waved. "_I don't feel prepared at all_."

Kagome bit her lip as she watched the man look up at the sails, his posture and the distinctive curve of his lower lip telling her that something was bothering him extensively. Luckily, it was not too hard to guess what that was. "_Why don't you want to tell us?_" She questioned him silently as she watched the pain begin to form in his eyes. "_What could Kagura have told you that you can't tell us?"_ Kagome held in the urge to sigh as she thought of the unnervingly short conversation from two months before.

_Kagome held the now much larger Shikon jewel in her hand, the gem's Kagura had given the Captain now proven to be truly authentic. _

_"So this woman—."_

_She heard Miroku's voice just beside her, turning her head in his direction as he looked towards his father._

_"She just gave you the jewels?" Miroku waved his hand towards Kagome, motioning to the glittering object sitting in the palm of her hand._

_Inuyasha didn't reply verbally to the question, merely nodding his head instead. Presently, he was looking out the window of the Shikuro, golden eyes staring outside at a still rapidly passing world._

_Sango, sitting on the bed beside Kagome, frowned sending her husband a worried look before turning back towards Kagome. Carefully, she elbowed the younger girl in the shoulder, motioning with her chin towards the Captain as if asking if Kagome knew anything about his current situation. _

_Just as perplexed as Sango, Kagome shrugged her shoulders in response before returning her gaze towards the oddly quiet Captain. For a moment, she simply watched him, studying his every feature from the far off look in his eyes to the strained tilt of his shoulders. All and all, he looked tensed and focused, as if every possible problem in the world had been presented to him against his will. The urge to reach for him, to relieve some of the tension from his shoulders and the stress from his mind, overwhelmed her. In the end however, she was neither brave enough nor comfortable enough with him and her to truly act upon the thought. _

_Off to her right, where Sango sat, she felt the bed shift as the older woman leaned forward towards the Captain deliberately. "Did she say anything else?" The words left her mouth quicker than Kagome could have thought to silence them._

_Instantly, the Captain seemed to come back to animated life, turning towards her with wide eyes. He looked, for all doubts and pretenses, like a deer caught on a trail late at night. He looked stunned and tense and anxious and, surprisingly, unsure. Just as suddenly as those emotions crossed his face however, they vanished, replaced by red, hot and probably misdirected anger. "She didn't say anything." He snapped, pushing himself to his feet instantly before hastily leaving the room._

Kagome blinked slightly as the memory faded. Neither she nor Sango and Miroku understood the angry reaction the Captain had to their questions. They had even discussed it at different times but each time they came up with the same unsatisfying answer: something was missing; the Captain hadn't told them something, which was very important.

Turning back towards Inuyasha, Kagome began to chew on her inner cheek thoughtfully. "_What are we missing?" _She wondered just to herself as she chewed and chewed, the action both painful and thought provoking. "_What did Kagura tell you that you won't share_." Sighing, she turned away from him and looked towards the ocean, watching the ten foot waves as they rolled towards them mellow despite the current time of year. "_Every time I ask him, he just shuts down but now, we're so close to Europe—maybe?" _Kagome gulped and closed her eyes for several seconds before pushing them back opened with confidence. "_Come on Kagome, it won't hurt to just try_." Feeling only slightly braver than she should have, Kagome turned towards the Captain and inhaled deeply. "So—," She drew out the word slowly as she turned the wheel, the action now second nature. "I guess you won't tell us where we're going," She watched as he turned his gaze towards her his eyes appearing tired. "Until we get there?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily as she finished, bringing one of his hands up to rub at his face. "Well, like I said," He spoke slowly as he continued to massage his temple tiredly. "We're not too far away."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke slowly, surprised that he was actually speaking at all. This short admission in the course of a five minute conversation, was more than he had told her in the past month and a half. "_Maybe—we are so close that he, he's finally gonna give in?_" The girl gulped from the realization and gingerly took one hand off the wheel to touch his arm in what she hoped was an encouraging pat.

The dog demon pulled his hand off his face in surprise. Kagome was not one to show him affection in public, the girl was far too shy for that, and yet here she was, her warm (albeit) gloved hand gently touching his arm with delicate fingers.

"You do know, you can tell me anything." Her words were soft in Inuyasha's ears, soft and sweet. "Me, Miroku, Sango," She looked straight at him, no embarrassment on her face whatsoever. "We want to know all about you because—," She licked her lips and turned away just slightly, her cheeks reddening. "Well, we kind of like you." She laughed nervously at her own words. "So, you know, nothing you tell us could ever bother us." She turned back to him, giving him a pointed look. "But you already knew that."

Inuyasha took her words in silently, his heart warming from them just as much as it raced from their impact. "I know." He told her softly as he brought the hand back to his face, rubbing at it slightly as if he was tired. "Believe me I do." He licked his lips and finally released a low and loud sigh. "Secrets are habit forming things," He spoke quietly the words catching Kagome off guard. "And I've been keeping them all my life."

The young girl blinked but didn't say a word as she watched him drop his long standing barriers, just for her.

"Secrets keep us alive." He mumbled as he thought back on the past month and a half. He hadn't been able to talk to them, Miroku or Kagome, and after some time he had finally figured out why: his secrets kept him alive. Over the course of his life, every secret he had kept had been for a reason, some more obvious than others. And he had kept each one with that reason in mind, knowing that if he deviated from such a standard it was likely he would lose his life. "_But now—,_" He closed his eyes and thought back on the past eleven years, thought of the first person who ever learned of his deep dark secrets. "_It's different, isn't it?_" The dog demon opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side, looking straight at Kagome. "Things change, don't they?"

Kagome furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what the Captain was talking about.

Inuyasha smiled softly at the look and lifted one of his hands to cup her cheek. Carefully, he ran his calloused thumb over the slight red trail the action had produced. "It's time isn't it?" His voice was more rhetorical than questioning as he focused on the flecks of white in Kagome's mainly grey eyes.

"Time?" She questioned softly as the heat of his hand warmed her face both from the contact and her own shyness.

"Yes." He sighed as he let his hand fall away from her towards his side. "The truth is long overdue."

-break-

Naraku rowed the shore vessel with steady hands as he neared the dock of Port Royal, alone in the pre-dawn mist. The old boat creaked loudly in the silent night, the oars seeming to moan as they scraped against their oarlocks. The weasel demon ignored the sound however, even as the oarlocks practically screeched loud enough to wake the dead. His mind was much too focused elsewhere to pay attention to the earsplitting sounds of the little boat underneath him. All he could see, was her face. The face of a woman who had been haunting him for the past month and a half. Any time he closed his eyes, or lost himself in thought, he saw her, an image creeping into the back of his mind. He could see her dimples, her lips, and her black eyes so clearly that he could have sworn she was real and right in front of him.

"Helen." He whispered the name, the sound of it familiar to him for reasons he couldn't differentiate anymore. Part of him thought the name had been implanted in him, a subconscious thought that held no true meaning, but other part's believed the name was a recollection that had been buried deep inside his heart along with her face. "_There's_ _only one way to find out_." He told himself as he continued to row away from the Thunder and towards the unassuming dock.

The possibility of learning the truth, forced his arms to move faster, the oars dipping into the water with demonic speed as he grew ever closer to the dock. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the dock seemed to sneak up on him, growing larger and more awe inspiring the closer he became. With only a few more seconds of diligent work, Naraku stood up balancing expertly in the vessel. Grabbing for a line of rope so as to secure the boat, Naraku waited patiently for the vessel to creep closer and closer to the wood of the dock. Once close enough, he simply flicked his hand, tossing the rope onto the deck before jumping across himself.

Once he had safely secured the boat to the dock, he stood to his full height of a striking five foot five. Holding his chin up high, the young demon looked out across the sleeping village (or at least what he could easily see) with tired eyes. He could just make out the manor house on the hill, tall and unassuming in its simplicity. The white washed walls shone dimly in the vague moonlight and he felt his heart skip a beat for just a second.

Carefully, he glanced behind himself towards the Thunder hanging out in the harbor silently floating on tiny waves. They had arrived in the harbor only a few hours before in the dead of night. Tired from the long journey and his own thoughts, Naraku had decided to sleep for just a few hours before heading out. In the end, that had amounted to only an hour and a half before Naraku, restless and annoyed, had decided to simply leave. After all, the sooner this was done and the sooner he was gone, the better.

"I don't want to spend more than a hour on this god forsaken island." He bit out the words as he turned away from his ship and started down the silent and sleepy street. The sound of his boots scraping against the pavement echoed in his head loudly as he shuffled along, head down and unassuming to the barely waking world.

Behind him the Thunder continued to bob up and down in the water, the inanimate ship seeming to keep watch over the troubled man as he disappeared out of its sight and into a back alleyway. With any luck, Naraku hoped the vessel would stay there without suspect until he returned.

-break-

The Captain's cabin on the Shikuro was conspicuously quiet as only Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stared at a stark still Inuyasha; Shippo having long since been put to bed. The dog demon himself, sat in his desk chair hunched over with his eyes focused solely on the ground, his truths ringing loudly in his own ears. He tensed his shoulders at the very thought of them, at the admittance of something so secret he had always somewhat believed he would never tell it. They were secrets he had kept so well concealed in his heart that they sounded almost unreal to hear. It was as if releasing them had made him a hypocrite, if only with himself.

In front of him, Miroku shifted his weight from one foot to the other his mind trying desperately to wrap around what he had just heard. "Home?" He released the word, the sound of it seeming to awaken the whole of the cabin, drawing four sets of eyes to him. "Kagura told you to go home?"

Inuyasha shrugged slightly before shoving his body up straight in the chair. "Yes." He replied slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his son out the window. "That's—um well," Inuyasha licked his lips as he spoke knowing that Miroku's question was innocent enough but opened up a whole debate upon itself. "Yeah, that's where we're going—home."

"Wait," Sango brought her hands up to either side of her head, rubbing at each side of her temple as she tried to comprehend the conversation. "You don't," She ripped her hands from her face frazzled. "You—not even," She looked straight at the dog demon, her mouth simply hanging opened and wide as she glared. "You said you don't have a home." She finally managed to say, her voice coming across as almost a growl.

Kagome glanced at Sango out of the corner of her eye as the girl's frustration collected on her face; it was frustration Kagome could truly understand. "_We're headed towards Europe_," She thought as she turned back towards the Captain who now sat with his ears pushed all the way against his skull. "_I don't understand,_" She bit her lip watching as the dog demon force himself to push his ears back up. "_He said—his home was in Asia—an island there_."

"That was a lie," Inuyasha admitted bluntly, his words echoing in both Sango and Kagome's heads with two very different meanings building from them. "I haven't been there in over eleven years," He smiled ever so slightly as he spoke, the look seeming more apologetic than happy. Carefully, he uncrossed his arms leaning forward so as to rest them on his knees. Hunched, he inhaled deeply, his large breath actually appearing white even in the much warmer cabin. "The last time was right before," He glanced up at Miroku, sending the boy that same tired smile. "I found you."

As if lightening had suddenly struck Miroku, his whole body seemed to jilt wide awake. "England?" The boy took a step forward towards his father mouth opened wide with that possible answer.

"No," Inuyasha said softly with a shake of his head. "That's your home pup." He brought a hand up to burrow into his hair, holding onto each strand as if the subtle yanking made their current conversation less painful. "Mine is just across the pond, as they say."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, the expression was one she had only heard associated with two particular nations, that is, in retrospect to England at least. The first one was France, but she knew for a fact the Captain couldn't possibly be French. After all, he had told her once that he had merely lived in France for a few years, not that he had been born there. If that was the truth, there was only one solution as to where the Captain was actually from that made logical sense. "Ireland." She said the word, even as an odd sense of betrayal or, better yet, hurt settled in her stomach. "_Did he lie?_" She wondered as she watched him react to her words, soft gold eyes looking at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes," He nodded slowly, looking straight at her as he did so, trying to convey what he meant with his eyes and his eyes alone. "That is the place I was _raised_." He spoke deliberately, the emphasis making Kagome narrow her eyes, curious.

Before she could think to say anything about the matter however, Miroku spoke up from his position to her left.

"But the Irish speak English," The young man pressed, his eyes narrowing as he too tried to discern what was lie and truth. "The language you taught me is not—it's not even close."

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly and leaned back in his chair. A deep growl like groan escaped his throat then as if the action had caused him tremendous pain. "It's—com," He stopped himself from saying the dreaded word. It was the truth, it was a complicated story but these people deserved to hear it. _"Don't they?_" He turned his eyes towards them, dark circles catching in the light as his mental exhaustion began to truly show. For several seconds, he said nothing, his eyes hovering over each of them as if he was seeing them for the first time. Finally, he sighed heavily, leaning forward in his chair and with one great heave of his chest released another truth. "I was born in Asia, an island there."

The room went silent as Sango and Miroku both stared at the Captain with new found disbelief. "Asia?" Sango finally whispered the word as she tried to comprehend its significance. "But you—."

"My mother," He almost chocked on the word but kept his voice astonishingly monotone but nothing more than will alone. "Was born in Ireland but was traveling when I was born." He cleared his throat slightly and reached a hand up to rub against his face. "She returned to Ireland when I was about—," He snorted in thought, leaning back and looking at the ceiling as if searching for the truth. "Seven or eight, I can't remember."

Kagome bit her lip as she watched the pain cross his face as the truth slipped out. "_He wasn't lying_." She realized even as her heart ached in her chest from the amount of barely disguised pain crossing the bridge of his nose and eyes. Feeling the need to distract him and lessen that overwhelming burden, she shifted her weight and quickly tried to change the subject. "So we're going to Ireland then?"

As if just now filling in a particular blank, Sango turned and looked at the Captain with large brown eyes. "Wait," The sound of her voice was somewhat ominous in the small cabin, making the Captain's neck hair stand on end. "Isn't Ireland, a human colony?"

Shifting in his chair uncomfortably, Inuyasha reached up and scratched at the back of his head. "Yes." He answered honestly before glancing at Kagome and Miroku both, watching as they also put secrets they knew together.

"Wait—," Sango continued thoughtfully tilting her head to the side. "You once told me you hate the British." Her blunt statement gave both Miroku and Kagome pause and quirk an eyebrow, both having expected Sango to bring up something else entirely. "Is that why?"

The dog demon blinked as he looked at Sango his mind racing to even grasp what she had said. "Um—I—," Inuyasha stuttered and gripped at his pants legs as he tried to recall the conversation in question. Just vaguely, he registered having told Sango once of his particular hate for the British but he had never thought that she would focus on something so menial. "Yeah, I suppose that's pretty much it." He actually laughed awkwardly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Sitting beside Sango, Kagome frowned as she took in the exchange not understanding how being Irish would cause hate for the British. "I don't understand." She spoke up suddenly as she looked back and forth between Sango and the Captain.

"The Irish humans and the English demons don't have a very good history." Inuyasha latched onto Kagome's words hoping to divert the conversation enough so that he wouldn't have to talk about more of his secrets today. "For the past five hundred years the damn demon's in the British royal family and Parliament have basically used the Irish human's as their personal slaves." He growled slightly in the back of his throat as he spoke, his own anger encompassing him now and making him forget the earlier conversation. "They've tortured them, killed them, taxed them, starved them, pretty much treated them no better than common fucking mutts." Inuyasha snorted as he finished his rant, only barely realizing the irony of his own words.

"That's terrible." Kagome whispered as she brought a hand up to cover her gasping mouth more out of habit than true propriety.

"I know." Inuyasha mumbled as he lowered his hands back towards his lap and grabbed a hold of the fabric of his clothes tightly.

Sitting silently, Sango narrowed her eyes as she listened to Inuyasha rant, her mind starting to put together things she had once forgotten. She could almost hear the sound of Kagome's voice screaming as cannons fired all around them, hear the words as if she had just heard them yesterday: "_You were there, you know I can do it, you saw it with your own two eyes, even if they were human!_" The young woman tried to say something but instead snapped her mouth closed as she put two and two together.

Human eyes, the Captain's eyes were human Kagome had said, that could only mean a few things. She had long heard that demon children born with a human parent had times when they changed; morphing into their human counterpart when their body could no longer take the strain of demon blood. Searching her memory, the young woman tried to recall a time when the dog demon had hidden from her, disguising himself from view. Surprisingly, the pattern she was looking for emerged as if she had always been aware of its existence.

"_Every new moon, like clockwork_." She blinked slowly as she drew her eyes towards him, studying his demon features with careful scrutiny.

For the most part he looked like any other demon she had ever seen, except that is, for the lack of facial markings. He had none, his face was clear and his skin was unassumingly smooth in a way that was not really untypical of demons but now, to her, seemed almost a warning sign. A warning sign which, when properly used in conjunction with what she had just learned, pointed to only one conclusion.

"_His mother—if she was Irish, then she—_," She felt her lower lip tremble ever so slightly as she finally realized a secret so well hidden that she was only one of three humans to ever have learned of it. "_She had to be a human_." Sango felt her heart clinch tightly in her chest as she looked towards Miroku, watching as her husband immediately looked away from her. "_He knows._" She concluded with no effort before turning back towards an oddly innocent looking Kagome. For a brief moment, the two girls made eye contact, the younger of the two actually wincing as she looked at the older. "_So does she_." She resisted the urge to growl as she turned back towards the Captain narrowing her eyes as feeling's of hurt welled in her chest. "_Why didn't he tell me?_" She wondered just as the Captain lifted his head and looked directly back at her.

Inuyasha watched the expression of hurt and disbelief form on Sango's face and tore his eyes away from the woman. "_Maybe—she's just mad about the Irish thing_," He told himself hopefully even though he knew there had to her pain than simply his Irish heritage. "_She couldn't have put the other part together—she can't have figured it out_." He tried to convince himself even as he heard Sango inhale sharply as she prepared to speak.

"Why," She whispered, her voice blunt and monotone as she stared at Inuyasha, watching his every move as intently as she could. "Your mother, why would she hate the British and side with the humans if she was—," The girl hesitated for a second watching as the Captain shifted awkwardly in his chair. "A demon?"

Inuyasha felt everything slow down around him as Sango's words hit him hard in the gut. "_She figured it out—she knows_." He admitted honestly, feelings of old dread welling up inside of him as his mind raced with every implication Sango's knowledge might have. "_She—Sango, she wouldn't, would she?_" An uneasy feeling built in his stomach as he turned to look at her, watching as she stared him down with eyes full of understanding and pain, hurt even. "Sango—," He started to say but felt the words build in his throat like a piece of meat not chewed well enough to swallow. "My mother—." He tried again but the lump had grown and the secret was stuck.

Gulping as she watched the pain form on his face, Sango held her head up firmly, looking the man straight in the eye. She had known him for some time now and she knew (just as everyone sitting in this room knew) that he was a man who didn't release secrets easily; even to those he trusted. "_Doesn't make it hurt any less."_ A small voice inside her head reminded but Sango valiantly ignored it. Taking a deep breath she chose to continue prodding Inuyasha, until he admitted the truth himself. "I guess I can ask her when I see her then." She spoke bluntly, even as she realized the potential of her words and how insensitive they really were. "That's who we're going to se—?" Sango's voice died in her throat as she watched all the color leave the Captain's face in a way she had never seen before: unmasked pain, for only a very temporary second, flashing across his face.

"That's impossible," He answered his whole body tensing as he turned away from them, visibly shaking for a second before he inhaled sharply. "Unless you wanna ask her grave."

No one said anything, not wanting to jinx the possibility of Inuyasha actually continuing on. The Captain shifted in his chair, his pale face not looking at any of them as he gazed out the window. The gold of his eyes actually muted, the color fading as memories washed over him. Memories of a beautiful woman, no more than twenty-five as she cradled him against her chest, humming gentle words that he couldn't ever forget.

"_Flower's of spring, of winter and fall_." Her voice seemed to echo all around the cabin, ringing in his ears. "_Fit in my hands: gentle and small_." He could almost feel her touch and the love that she had for him. "_A field of daisy, tiny askew_." He felt his heart sink just a little in his chest, pain encompassing all of him as her face seemed to form on the back of his eyes. "_Will take me back to you._"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice brought him back into reality and he whipped his head around to look at her wide eyed and scarred.

"She died a long time ago." His voice came across as husky, as he tried to cover up his own emotions, not wanting any of the three people he cared about most to see him weak and hurting. "From the plague." Without prompt he heard the word 'Shikuro' echo loudly in his head immediately after he spoke. Closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the chilling sound, he inhaled sharply hoping the silent sound would stop but it only continued to echo. "_Shikuro_."

The answer ringing in her ears, Sango took one last deep breath, looking the man straight in the eye before she spoke. "The plague killed a demon?" She pressed, ignoring the tactless nature of her words in favor of confirming from his mouth the answer she was seeking.

"No," Inuyasha whispered one more time as he grabbed hold of his pants legs so tightly that the fabric tore with a loud ripping sound. "It killed a human."

Silence seemed to rip through the room, no one knowing what to say as Inuyasha looked down at the puncture holes in his clothes. His eyes were far older and more tired than any of the current occupants could ever recall seeing. He looked for all pretenses as if someone had just stabbed him in the gut and was now twisting the knife slowly around and around in circles.

Biting her lip till she drew blood, Sango watched the Captain with a sickening feeling building in her gut. "_I shouldn't have pressed—,"_ She chastised herself as she stared at the unsettling sight of such a strong man looking so pale and small. He did, he looked small, a child in a grown up body. She opened her mouth, the urge to say she was sorry filling her to the brim but before she could speak, she felt the bed shift beside her. Turning, she watched as Kagome rose the expression on her face one that Sango could honestly say she had never seen as well.

Her mouth was drawn in a firm line and her eyes were sympathetic and loving. Carefully, the young girl stepped forward the sound of her movement making the Captain turn to look at her. His dim gold eyes watched her absently as she looked down at him, her grey eyes appearing wise and gentle. A small smile formed on her face and she dipped down, bending her knees as she sat in front of him. "You made me a promise." She spoke gently, closing her eyes, the kind smile on her lips seeming to shine.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked confused as he looked at her, his face drawn into a tight line of confusion.

"You promised to give me a navigation lesson tonight." Kagome looked down at her knees, her expression an odd combination between confidence and shyness. "It's almost dark," She shuffled her feet back and forth as best someone crouching on the ground was able. "So maybe we should do that." She looked up at him then, grey eyes apologetic and bright as her lips turned upwards sweetly. "Unless there's something else to talk about that can't wait till later?"

"No," He shook his head quickly watching her smile with barely masked thankfulness and relief. "I think we're done here." He stood abruptly, reaching a hand down and pulling Kagome up almost before she had a good grip. Stumbling to her feet, Inuyasha placed an apologetic hand around her waist briefly to steady her before pushing her lightly in the direction of the door. "Let's go." He encouraged as he guided her with one hand on the small of her back, following closely behind.

"Have a good night." Miroku called after his father as he watched the two start for the door without preamble.

The sound of Miroku's voice gave Inuyasha pause and the older man turned towards his young son. For a brief moment, the two men made eye contact, a silent exchange of understanding happening between their eyes. "You too." He nodded his head, giving his son a pained grin before allowing his eyes to turn towards Sango. "Sango." He said her name softly, waiting for her to raise her head to look at him.

Within moments, the young woman turned contrite eyes upwards to look at him, her thick lashes doing little to cover her regret. "I'm—." She started to say but Inuyasha shook his head slightly stopping her before she could continue.

"You didn't know," He told her honestly as he allowed his hand to drop from Kagome's back. "And, that's—," He cleared his throat loudly as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his head. "I should have told you but—."

"I understand." Sango interrupted him this time as she stood from the bed sending him a pained smile. "That's not the kind of thing," She hesitated trying to think of the appropriate word but coming up with nothing. "Men like—um—you talk about."

Inuyasha involuntarily winced at her words but the feel of Kagome's hand suddenly squeezing his arm stopped him from overanalyzing what Sango meant.

"I just want you to know that," She glanced at Miroku for encouragement, which she received in the form of a slight nod. "It doesn't matter who your parents were," She turned back towards the half dog demon Captain, catching one of his golden eyes with her own. "Because you're you and we—," She looked back at Miroku one more time watching as the man nodded his head up and down brightly in agreement. "We love you," She smiled confidently as she turned back around and attempted to convey the deepest possible meaning of her words with her eyes alone. "Otou-san."

Inuyasha felt the hand on his arm tighten as if in agreement as well, his breath hitching in his throat as absorbed the true beauty behind Sango's words. In true Inuyasha fashion however, he couldn't think of any means of reply and instead sent her an almost awkward loop sided smile.

Behind Sango, Miroku shook his head and stepped towards his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Suki desu," He offered the Japanese equivalent to his father's words Sango and Kagome both furrowing their eyebrows as they tried to comprehend the words. "Otou-san."

Inuyasha snorted slightly as if amused before sending his son an openly affectionate smile. "Suki desu," He replied to both Miroku and Sango's earlier words. "Musuko," He looked at Miroku as he spoke the word for 'my son' before turning towards Sango. "To Giri no musume." The words for 'daughter-in-law' slipped from his lips, words that Miroku understood clearly even if Sango did not.

"I'll tell her." Miroku offered as he motioned towards the door with his one free hand. "Konbanwa."

Without replying, Inuyasha turned placing his hand on Kagome's hip in order to turn her as well. Escorting her the short distance to the door, the dog demon grabbed for the handle hastily before practically shoving Kagome outside. Closing the door behind them, the dog demon paused taking a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. He was not one for words, at least not when he felt he had an audience, and he didn't particularly enjoy such open displays of affection. However, despite that he couldn't help but feel insanely happy and, perhaps to an even greater extent, relieved at that very moment.

"She doesn't hate me." He found himself saying out loud even if he didn't realize it.

Beside him Kagome narrowed her gaze for just a second trying to process the Captain's words. "_Why would she hate you?_" She wanted to say but held back as the answer jumped into her head. "_The world sees with eyes clouded by hate_." Instantly, Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest as the horrible reality filled her. Unable to resist the urge, she reached for him allowing one of her hands to touch his own.

The Captain didn't even jump from the contact, only turned towards her quickly while tightening his grip around her hand. Instantaneously, he was met with the sight of her bright grey eyes shining despite the dim light of the twilight world, their gentle color making his heart constrict in his chest. "Kagome." He whispered her name not expecting a reply as he looked at the first girl who had ever accepted what he was. "_If it wasn't for you, would I—," _He questioned silently as he gazed down at her, his hand holding on just a little tighter as if he was afraid she might disappear. "_Would Sango have known, would I have known," _He stressed the pronoun, the sound of it echoing loudly throughout his mind._ "That there are people who—who—don't hate us?_" Inuyasha knew the answer was properly 'no,' so much so, that he couldn't stop the words that fell from his lips then. "Thank you." He told her with true gratitude hovering in his eyes.

"For what?" Kagome responded with a shrug and a bright innocent smile.

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head before bringing a hand behind her neck to pull her forward. She gasped in surprise as she nearly lost her balance, her whole body coming uprooted until she found herself against a solid and warm chest. Breathing deeply she waited, the feel of his breath against the top of her head tantalizing. Suddenly, she felt his weight shift and the hot wetness of his lips against her skin as he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Closing her eyes, she relished in the feel of that sweet sensation until he finally pulled away and looked down at her once more.

"Just," He hesitated for only a moment, looking away from her, appearing almost shy; a part of him Kagome realized she was the only one privy to know. "Thank you."

-break-

Standing in the old manor house Naraku felt, for the first time since he had officially left Port Royal over eight months before, small or better phrased young. The house was just as he remembered it: suffocatingly large, with windows that reached all the way to the ceiling and curtains covering them just as long. The hard wood floors were polished to the point of shine and the imported silk carpets that lined the halls sparingly were so well maintained that not a single run ran threw them. The paintings all were imports or family heirlooms, which hung upon the walls dusted and bright even in the darkness; thousands of dollars hanging from single nails.

"The whole house is just—," He took a step forward as his voice echoed in the dark. "Too perfect." The young weasel demon frowned darkly as his boot clad feet shuffled against the old wood, scrapping at hand polished wax. Passing a corner table, the boy turned, studying the fine imported Chinese vase with narrowed eyes as memories flooded back to him of an unsatisfying childhood.

_"Who the hell broke my vase!?" His father yelled at the top of his lungs as he rushed into the nursery where Naraku and his two older brother's sat playing quietly. Storming across the floor, the man arrived in front of his youngest son without preamble, his bright blue eyes flashing with fury. "Naraku?" He questioned but the sound came across as more accusing than inguiring. _

_The tiny boy looked up at his father with big black eyes as he lowered the book he had been reading. "It weren't me." He said honestly, even as his tiny heart picked up in his chest from fear._

_"Wasn't." His father barely bothered to correct as he narrowed his eyes darkly at the boy. "And don't lie to me."_

_"But I'm not lying!" The boy protested as one of his brother's snickered from behind him._

_"Come on Naraku," Steffan laughed as he watched Naraku squirm. "We all know you are the king of lies."_

_"Don't lie Steffan!" Naraku fired back as he stood to his feet turning to give his brother a dirty look that was instantly squashed by the feel of a strong grip yanking on his arm. _

_"Don't yell at your brother." His father ordered angrily, right before his free hand came down against Naraku's cheek._

The sound of the slap echoing in his head brought him back to the present, where Naraku found himself standing in the middle of the parlor which lead to the room his older brother would be staying in whilst his father was away. Unconsciously, he found he had brought one hand to his face and was cradling a long since healed bruise with angry fingers. "_They always blamed me_." He thought as he ripped his hand away from his cheek and gritted his teeth with resentment. "_It was always my fault_." He raised his head and stared at the closed bedroom door with fire burning in his eyes. "_And I never knew why—."_

He let the sentence dissipate in his mind as he stared at that dark burgundy door. Lying on the other side of that door was the truth, a truth he had always hoped to learn. Lying on the other side of that door were answers: answers to his father's beatings, to his brother's hate, and to his very mother's name. Everything laid on the other side of that door and yet—

Naraku gritted his teeth, "I don't want to go through that door." His words hung in the air like a disease, slowly eating at him violently until a voice in the very back of his mind spoke. "_No fear._" It said the sound of it chiming all around his brain in almost a mocking sort of way. "_Kill_." Naraku tightened his fingers into large balled fist, the word sweeping over him, touching and tainting his heart. "Kill." He repeated the phrase as he licked his lips. "If all else fails—kill." He agreed as he stepped forward moonlight from an opened curtain skirting across his face as he reached for the door.

The handle turned with a silent click, the door conveniently unlocked and ready for entry. The weasel demon smirked, relieved, and pushed the door completely opened. He was met with darkness, the curtains drawn leaving the room comfortably dark but not so dark that demon eyes were incapable of sight. Adjusting quickly to the lack of light, Naraku blinked before taking a causal step forward his black eyes just able to make out the shaky outlines of the room.

The wardrobe to his left was the first thing he made out and then the vanity which sat beside it. He could even see the outline of a chair, resting underneath the vanity's dark wood like a silent guard. Naraku watched it for several seconds, his mind processing the sight of that simple chair in a very none simplistic way.

_A ten year old Naraku stuck his head around the tall burgundy door, looking into his father's bedroom wearily. At first, he saw nothing and encouraged opened the door a little farther causing it to hiss and squeak. He jumped hastily at the noise and winced when he heard shifting from inside. "_Run!_" His instincts screamed in his head but before he could turn and flee, the sound of his father's voice hit his ears. _

_"Who's there?" The man said gruffly but not gruff with anger, more like sore from pain, raspy. "Steffan?" His father called softly towards the room but Naraku was frozen in place, unable to even whisper. "Gaven?" His father tried again although his voice was beginning to sound aggravated. "Naraku," He sighed heavily as he spoke, the sound of shifting catching the young demon off guard once more. "What do you want, child?"_

_Knowing he had no hopes of running away now that he had been successfully identified, Naraku pushed the door opened completely. There, sitting to his left just out of view of the door, was his father. The relatively young demon looked old from Naraku's angle as he hunched, leaning on the vanity with his head cradled in one hand. "Papa?" The little Naraku asked as he watched his father reach for a small glass of murky colored water. _

_"What?" His father bit out as he turned and looked Naraku dead in the eye._

_The sight made Naraku gasp, not because he was scared of his father but because he had never seen his father look this way before. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin pasty and pale white, his cheeks normally rounded and rosy when he drank were hollow, and his bright eyes normally contrasting with his dark skin were lost, dead, hidden by lackluster irises. "Are you okay, Papa?"_

_"You look like her—," His father heaved a heavy sigh as he took a drink from the small glass hissing as the liquid burned his throat. "Get your fucking face out of my sight." He snarled the words loudly, allowing them to fill the entirety of the room before (much to Naraku's surprise) chose that moment to throw the crystal glass right at the boy's head. _

Naraku involuntarily dodged the imaginary approaching glass, his eyes widening as the memory became once more just a memory. "_What the fuck is wrong with me?_" He asked himself resisting the urge to snarl and beat his own head with his hands. "I _can't take this shit much longer—I need—I need_." He tore his eyes away from the small chair and towards the large canopy bed. He could see a lump in the bed, a small bundle of demon warmth.

He took a step forward, his eyes never leaving the unmoving bulge as he felt his heart race in his chest. It only took one brief moment before he found himself beside the bed, his eyes now able to discern blondish brown tuffs of hair distinctly. Naraku hovered over the bed watching as his brother slept soundly, his eyes closed and his hands holding the covers tightly around himself for warmth. Briefly it crossed his mind that it would only take the subtlest of movements to simply end the life of Steffan right then and there. The image of Helen, constantly playing in his head however, stopped him from acting on any of the possibilities.

Suddenly, the lump in the bed moved, the body turning and the eyes opening. Bright blue eyes looked straight at Naraku, a sleep filled haze causing them to close in disbelief. It was only a matter of seconds however, before bright blue eyes flew opened once more and terror filled dilating pupils. "What the fuck?" The man threw himself upright in a panic, the bed sheets falling across his waist as he looked straight at Naraku. "What are you doing here?" He growled as he looked at Naraku with fire practically burning in his eyes.

"I came to visit." Naraku answered sarcastically as he watched his brother's initial panic turn to hate. "_That's the way he always reacts though, isn't it?_"

Now fully awake and sitting up in the bed, Steffan looked throughout the room confused, eyes darting this way and that hastily. "Where's father?" He asked bluntly as he turned back towards Naraku impatiently awaiting an answer.

The younger demon shrugged his shoulders in response, trying for all pretenses to look as if he was struggling with the words he was about to say. "Father's dead." He informed, his act not very convincing but luckily his words just enough to make Steffan ignore the poor performance.

Steffan allowed his mouth to open wide as he fell back on the pillows his hands falling limply in his lap. "Dead?" He whispered the word, his voice coming across as fitfully pained as Naraku's should have. "How?"

Naraku bit his lip knowing that if he told Steffan the truth now, he would not be privy to the answers which he sought. "Hurricane." He innocently replied as he watched the sadness encompass his brother's face with limited understanding.

"You're sure?" The man asked even as his both quaked with strain and heartache.

"I saw it with my own two eyes." Naraku whispered, the irony of his own words shocking even himself. "You could say."

"I can't" His brother attempted to speak as he processed everything, surprisingly believing his brother without question. After all, Naraku was his brother in the end or, at least, when it was convenient. "I can't believe he's gone."

Naraku rolled his eyes at the show of emotions for such a man as his father and shook his head. "That's all well and dandy brother," Naraku interrupted his brother's grief easily, little or no remorse reverberating through him as he spoke. His impatience had caught the better of him now, making him no longer care about the charade but only about who won the game. "But I've come here for different reasons."

Lifting his head quickly, Steffan opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the strange black vacancy which was his brother's eyes. They were cold, colder than he could ever remember seeing them, as if the much younger man had somehow changed in the short (by demon terms) time he had been away. "What happened to you?"

"The truth dear brother." Naraku resisted the urge to send his brother a pretentious smirk. "I've begun to learn the truth."

"The truth?" Steffan felt his throat go dry and his heart stop beating in his chest. "About what?"

"Well, you see," Naraku took that moment to lower himself to the edge of the bed, the soft mattress sinking to accommodate him. "That's what I'd like to ask you about."

Steffan said not a word as he watched his brother make himself comfortable on the bed's edge. Instead, he merely stared at the man silently watching as an unnerving blankness seemed to encompass his younger brother for just a moment. It was a blankness he recognized easily. It was one he had been seeing for years, the look his brother got right before he lost control.

"I want to know the truth," Naraku told his brother blatantly as he looked straight into his brother's shaking, paranoid eyes. "About my mother."

Steffan's breath hitched in his throat, a lump forming right in the middle of his trachea. "Your mother was my mother." He said as if the answer was the most obvious one in the world.

Naraku snorted and tore his eyes away from the older man as he fiddled with his pants leg for just a second. Inside his head, a tiny voice poked at his conscious angrily, the sound becoming louder and louder with each passing moment. "_No more lies!_" It screamed, the sound pushing against his skull nearly making him physically sick. "No more lies." Naraku repeated the voices words as he turned towards his brother fully his hands actually shaking as he resisted the urge to act on his impulses.

"But," His brother attempted to send him a patronizing smile. "That isn't a lie—your mother is my—."

Unable to resist any further, Naraku threw himself across the bed without warming. Large clawed hands encircled his brother's neck before he could stop himself. "You're lying." He snarled as memory after memory of his brother's lies flooded into his head, wrapping him up in a blanket of resentment and anger.

Steffan tried to open his mouth to speak but the pressure on his wind pipe prevented the necessary air from entering his lungs. "Na—ra-a-a—," He panted even as he felt his brother's claws dig into the side of his neck.

"You've always lied!" Naraku roared as he continued to chock his brother, shaking the man, slamming his head into the luckily soft pillows in his fury. "From the moment of my birth you lied and probably even before it," He gripped the poor man even tighter, the demon below him gasping and wheezing as he attempted to breath. "I won't let you fucking lie to me anymore!" He roared as his black eyes shone with all the hatred of an abused childhood.

"O—k—Okay!" Steffan managed to say the words even as his wind pipe started to clasp. Desperately, he grabbed for Naraku's arms pushing at them, clawing at them, attempting to do anything that would force the man to at the very least loosen his grip.

"_Enough!_" The voice in Naraku's head suddenly screamed and the weasel demon found himself unable to resist the order. Instantly, his hands abandoned their earlier post and his brother inhaled sharply, wheezing and rasping as he attempted to fill his lungs with oxygen once more. Pushing himself away from his brother Naraku looked down at his shaking hands, watching as they vibrated with a combination of adrenaline and hate.

"I'll tell you." Steffan forced the words to leave his lungs, his voice horse and terrified. "I'll tell you everything."

"Everything?" Naraku repeated as he looked at his older brother, watching as the man stared at him with an odd mixture of knowledge and understanding.

"Yes," Steffan nodded as he held his throat with one hand, his eyes watering as he spoke from pain. "Everything about your mother," He started to cough, little specks of blood actually staining the sheets as they were flung from the wounds on his neck. "About," He tried once more, the coughing fit nearly consuming him before he was able to raise his watering eyes to look directly at his baby brother. "Helen."

-break-

Walking up the stairs of the Shikuro, Kagome looked for the wheel automatically, her eyes landing on the gentle Myoga. Smiling the girl waved her hand as she mounted the last of the stairs, the sound of Inuyasha's feet close behind her, ringing in her ears. "Konbanwa." She said with a slight giggle.

"Konbanwa." Myoga replied, his eyes wrinkling with mirth as he watched the sweet girl approach. "What-to izu Kagome-sama doing on deck-u?"

"I'm giving her a lesson." Inuyasha supplied the answer before Kagome could speak his expression only slightly calmer than it had been down below. "You know, she wants to learn to navigate."

"Um." Myoga nodded sharply as he watched the boy he had known since childhood carefully. He could tell without having to ask that something was wrong with the youth; what it was however, he couldn't discern. Glancing at Kagome for just a second, the old man licked his lips before turning his attention back to Inuyasha. "Daijobu desu ka?" He asked deliberately in Nihon-go just in case the Captain didn't want Kagome to think he wasn't okay.

"Genki desu." Inuyasha responded quickly, watching carefully as Myoga gave him a look of disbelief.

Luckily for the tired dog demon, Myoga didn't appear to be in the mood to press the younger man for information but instead merely nodded his head and respected the blunt 'I'm fine' the young man had offered him. "Hai."

Offering the old flea an additional appreciative smile, Inuyasha turned towards Kagome watching her carefully as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_Later_." He mouthed before turning back to Myoga with serious eyes. "You can go ahead and go to bed Myoga," He nodded his head towards the staircase as he presented the suggestion, which sounded just slightly more like an order than proposition. "We'll take it from here."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama." Myoga quickly agreed, his voice coming across as somewhat awkward. "Oyasuminasai," He said with a slight bow first towards Inuyasha and then towards Kagome who returned the bow and the expression with some awkwardness as well.

"Oyasum—e—sai." She tried her best, blushing just slightly as she stumbled over the word heavily.

Myoga sent her a tender smile in return and nodded his head firmly. "Beruy good, Kagome-sama." He told her proudly before turning towards the stairs almost abruptly and making his way across the deck.

Kagome watched the small man for a second as his shoulders disappeared down below before turning back towards Inuyasha expectantly. The dog demon was already looking at her as she turned, his gold eyes studying her figure openly. Blushing from the scrutiny, Kagome turned away and cleared her throat. "Um—." She started to say but was interrupted by Inuyasha's own hasty voice.

"So," He stopped her, not wanting Kagome to ask a question he was not yet ready to deal with. "Do you know what you look for first?" He asked, deciding to keep up the earlier pretense Kagome had used so they could retreat to the safety of the helm.

The young girl furrowed her brows from his words before opening her mouth in understanding. "_I guess, we are gonna make a lesson out of this_." She determined and pursed her lips in slight disappointment that soon passed. "Well," She paused for just a second in thought as she tried to remember the answer to his question. Looking upwards towards the sky, she stared at the waning moon, her grey eyes watching as little stars seemed to flare into existence while the sun disappeared beneath the horizon. "Polaris?"

Inuyasha smirked from her answer and shook his head as he held onto the wheel, turning it ever so slight to larboard. "Think bigger."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and drew her lips into a tight and sarcastic line. "The moon."

Inuyasha snorted, allowing himself to be openly amused with her response. "Okay, smaller."

"Really?" Kagome practically growled as she turned her eyes upwards once more, watching all of the stars as they awakened in the sky.

"Think about it," Inuyasha coached slightly as he pointed up into the sky with one clawed hand. "How do you find Polaris?"

Realization dawned on Kagome and the girl opened her mouth in silent irritation. "_Of course, how'd I forget that?_" She grumbled internally as she turned her focus towards the constellations up above. "First find the big bear," She self guided as she pointed a hand into the air, tracing the big bear in the sky with her finger. "Then follow it to the little bear," She continued, her eyes tracking her own finger as she followed the big bears head to the baby bears position. "And Polaris will be the end of his tail."

"Exactly." Inuyasha nodded, as he reached for the rope that would hold down the helm. "Now what does Polaris tell us?" He asked as he put the rope into position, tying their heading in place as night consumed them.

"Which direction is north." Kagome easily supplied as she continued to look up at the stars above their head, studying each constellation with new found navigational understanding.

"Very good." The dog demon told her as he stretched, the wheel now secured completely by the rope. Sighing loudly, he dropped to the ground, upturning his knees as to support his elbows on them while he looked out across the horizon. So far, he had only really taught her about finding Polaris as far as nighttime navigating was concerned. There were many things left to teach her of course, but at the moment he couldn't really think of anything in particular to teach. His mind was far too weighed down with other things.

Beside him, Kagome watched as the dog demon looked up at the sky, his expression almost vacant as if he was no longer inside his own body. Frowning, she bit her lip, empathy for the man's pain washing over her like a cold blanket. She knew firsthand how painful it was to lose a parent, even if she hadn't actually been there when her father had died. "_Still, the pain in my heart,_" She told herself as she too sank down to the deck, crossing her feet. "_It's unbearable, even now_." Gulping down a forming lump, the young girl looked towards her intended sadly. "I'm sorry." She spoke into the gathering darkness, even as the stars and moon offered enough light to see him by.

Looking up quickly, Inuyasha tilted his head to one side and quirked an eyebrow. "About what?"

Turning away from him Kagome bit her lip gently, her eyes focused on the ground as she contemplated her next words. "I'm sorry—about, your mother." Her words were met with deafening silence and Kagome, fearing she had upset him greatly, turned quickly in his direction. The sight that met her however, was not depressing, upset, angry, nor sad; instead, she saw a charming yet pained smile, lining an exceptionally handsome face.

"She was an amazing woman." He spoke carefully as he looked straight at her, old pain flashing for just a moment in his eyes. "But—she died a very long time ago," He gulped as his words came to fruition, the sound of them as unbelievable to him as they were to Kagome. "And there's nothing I can do about that."

Kagome felt her heart clench tightly in her chest as the urge to reach for him overwhelmed her completely. Carefully, she moved to her knees, scooting forward once she was able so she could properly reach for his hand. The Captain actually blushed from the blatant nature of her movement, his hand warming as she held it between two soft hands. "I'm still sorry." She told him, her eyes focused on their knees which were no more than a half a foot apart.

Overwhelmed by both her kind words and the warmth that was overflowing from her hands to his own, Inuyasha failed to resist the urge to pull her forward into an impromptu hug. "You're too good for me." He told her as he buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent of Irish lily's and salty water deeply.

A red tint forming on the bridge of her nose, Kagome closed her eyes, falling into the warmth that was his massive arms. Her whole body shuddered as the heat from his body penetrated her clothes, wrapping all around her, blocking out the cold that encompassed them. As soon as the hug began however, it ended. Inuyasha pulled himself away from her regretfully, his arms falling from her back, landing on the ground beside her before he moved himself away.

Shifting somewhat awkward, Kagome looked off to the side of the ship, attempting to think of anything she might be able to say to end the intrepid silence. "Well, now that the secrets out where are we gonna stay in Ireland?" The words stumbled from her mouth, officially changing the subject as she stepped back with her gentlest smile on her face.

"We're going to Dublin." Inuyasha answered quickly yet cryptically as he licked his lips, his mind still focused on the possibility of tasting her. "We're gonna stay with the three scalawags."

"Scalawags?" Kagome wrinkled her nose as she took in the completely new word.

Inuyasha snickered in response as if there was something highly amusing about the word itself. "You'll met them soon, probably in another two or three days."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest the Captain's words but found herself cut off before she could even get one word in edgewise.

"Be patient." He interrupted before she could ask any more questions about the three mysterious men. "You'll met them we when get there."

Kagome nodded her head slightly even as her heart pounded slightly in her chest in anticipation. "_Who could they possibly be?_" She turned back towards the beautiful night sky. "_The Three Scalawags_." The thought taunted her senses as the Captain stood beside her looking out across the sea with searching eyes.

It wasn't his eyes that found what he was searching for first this time, however. It was the sound of the ocean's currents becoming swifter, of water washing not on a bow but against land. The Captain closed his eyes and took in the beautiful sound, his mind able to imagine the sight he could not see. A cliff higher than any other he had ever stood on in the world, grass that was green and always was green year round, blue grey water which matched her eyes, and surf which tried to climb an impossible height.

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked towards the sightless object, just barely able to make out the shape of cliffs looming in the distance. "_The cliffs of Moher_," He told himself as he inhaled sharply, knowing that their journey would be over in only a matter of a few days. "_I'm home_."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We had some great fluff in this chapter that was really fun to write and I hope just as fun to read. As for next chapter, we will be meeting three very important scalawags from Inuyasha's past, it promises to be a blast!

**Bonus Question:**

In what episode does Inuyasha give Kagome an impromptu hug that ends with him pushing her down the well?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Naraku literally translates into hell! In some cases this can also mean evil because of the Japanese cultures idea of hell and the way connotations apply to different words. Great job for everyone who won! Congrats:

Aozora12, KittyIchigo1, 14 inu-kag, Alice's Secret Lover, Leomae, LadyDogDemon, KaUiA, AiydanWarrior, Saria Forest14, kan78

**Notes:**

Oarlock - The rectangular lock at the end of the rigger which physically attaches the oar to the boat. The oarlock also allows the rower to rotate the oar blade between the "square" and "feather" positions. Also historically called 'Rowing Gate' by some manufacturers.

Gulf Stream - Together with its northern extension towards Europe, the gulf stream is a powerful, warm, and swift current that originates at the tip of Florida, and follows the eastern coastlines of the US and Newfoundland before crossing the Atlantic Ocean. European discovery of the Gulf Stream dates to the 1513 expedition of Juan Ponce de León. By following the gulf stream, ships going to Europe from America were able to shave several weeks off their trips. Meaning, the gulf stream current makes it quicker to go from America to Europe than to go from Europe to America.

Genki desu – I'm fine.

The Cliffs of Moher – (Irish: _Aillte an Mhothair_) are located at the southwestern edge of the Burren region in Country Clare, Ireland. They rise 120 metres (390 ft) above the Atlantic Ocean at Hag's Head, and reach their maximum height of 214 metres (702 ft) just north of O'Brien's Tower, eight kilometres to the north. The cliffs receive almost one million visitors a year.

**Next Chapter:**

**The Three Scalawags**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

3/24/2013


	71. The Three Scalawags

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy One**

**The Three Scalawags**

Naraku and his brother sat in the drawing room of the master's bedroom, both silently sipping on tea that Steffan had prepared. The clattering of the tea cup as Steffan put it back on its saucer was loud in the quiet room, causing the much older demon to wince almost violently. Naraku licked his lips from the reaction, the small voice inside of him seeming to chuckle from the entertainment value of the motion.

"Well," Naraku spoke slowly as he leaned back in the plush chair his own tea cup held almost daintily in his hand. "Are you going to speak or not?"

Steffan took a deep breath and stared at his own teacup as it rested on its saucer looking tiny, delicate, and increasingly breakable. "I suppose I should." He spoke slowly as he brought a hand up to touch his fair hair, the hair of his mother, a Norwegian Weasel demon.

"So get on with it." Naraku commanded firmly as he took a sip of his tea, the hot liquid feeling comforting on his throat.

"Yes." Steffan nodded and leaned forward in his chair placing his elbows on his knees carefully. "I'm just—," He hesitated for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I'm not sure where to—start." He glanced upwards towards Naraku but his younger brother wasn't looking at him. Instead the young demon was looking at the ground, staring at the carpet, his face appearing impatient and irritated.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Naraku growled as he spoke, his eyes lifting to look at his brother, narrowed and angry.

"_That's what I'm not sure of—where this actually began."_ Steffan thought but knew better than to dare speak those words out loud. "Yes," He cleared his throat and with shaking hands reached for his tea. Grabbing the cup, fingers shaking causing the china to chatter, he took one more careful sip before leaning forward and placing the cup back on its saucer. "Well, I guess the beginning is before you were born."

Naraku nodded accepting the answer quickly as he crossed his leg over his knee and placed his hands on the chair's arms comfortably. "Go on."

"Mother—I mean—my mother," He licked his lips slowly as the painful memories of a depressing childhood hit him straight in the gut. "She was sickly and was constantly in bed." His words were completely new information to Naraku; he had never known that the woman he called mother was sickly (truthfully, he had never really known anything about her at all). "Father—he grew tired of this I guess, we never talked about it and now he's—a-um-well—he's—." Steffan's voice failed him and he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Dead." Naraku finished for his brother when the man failed to keep talking.

"Yes," Steffan inhaled deeply and lifted himself back up into a straight backed position. "He grew tired of it, he wanted a more—," The older demon licked his lips, anger flashing in front of his eyes as old memories, understood in new ways, surfaced in his head. "Involved, shall we say, wife." He bit out the words, seeming to hate them as they were spoken. "At the time, Gavin and myself had a human nursery maid," He turned away from Naraku looking out towards the window at the night sky. "Her name was Helen."

Naraku felt all the air in his lungs leave him as the name hung in the air all around him. Instantly, an image of her flashed into his mind her beautiful smile seeming to echo even though it made no sound. "Helen?" He repeated the words, his brother watching the strange emotions play across his face with interest.

"_I've never seen him, as an adult look—like that._" He narrowed his eyes as he watched the innocence and pain flash over the younger man's visage. "Helen watched us all the time, day and night," A slight fondness crept inside Steffan's voice that he couldn't even begin to explain. "She was our mother when our real mother couldn't be one." He looked down towards the carpet slowly, his eyes seeing her face and her loving smile in the woven pattern. "We loved her and father—," He hesitated as his fondness left him, replaced by anger and a lack of understanding. "Loved her too."

Naraku's head snapped open at the words, his eyes watching Steffan for any clues as to what the innuendo might imply.

"Literally," Steffan continued as he brought a hand up and rubbed his face tiredly. "They had an affair and you," He removed his hand staring at his younger brother with animosity building in his light blue eyes. "Were the result."

Naraku felt his heart stop in his chest as he heard the words leave Steffan's mouth, information he had never thought possible coming to fruition in his mind. "_Father had an affair_." He heard the words his brother had spoken, listening to them as they seemed to float in and out of his conscious. "_You were the result_."

"She carried you, she birthed you," Steffan continued to explain unaware of his brother's change in mood. "Mother knew," His voice trailed off as he looked down at the ground anger building inside his heart, coming from deep within himself. "She knew and it—she—," Tears began to form in the man's eyes as he took a deep shaky breath. "She was sick—her body couldn't take it." He raised his head and looked straight at Naraku as if he was the most vile thing in the world.

"She died?" Naraku whispered the words, trying to comprehend what they meant to him.

_"You killed my mother!" _

The sound of Gavin's voice screaming at him encompassed his every thought. "_But I—,_" He started to think even as the small voice in his head began to disagree with him. "_That wasn't my fault—how could you blame me?" _He thought but the voice instantly took a bite at his words. "_Why not?_"

"You ruined everything brother, everything!" Steffan punched the side of his chair as he suddenly spoke once more, the need to blame someone when he couldn't bring himself to blame a loving nursery maid or caring father, overwhelming him. "Our mother was alive, sickly but alive." He spat out the words as he stood from his chair, his fear of Naraku not strong enough to stop his own hatred. "Helen took care of us in her place. She loved us and we loved her," He growled loudly in the back of his throat. "Father was happy and then you—," His eyes shot up to look at Naraku all the malice in his heart there in matching blue irises. "If you would have never been born everything would have stayed the same."

"It was their fault," Naraku argued standing up from his chair, dropping his teacup to the ground where it shattered. "They did this," He pointed aimlessly towards the wall, as if his father and Helen were in the room with them and were standing right there. "Not me!"

"No—you're an abomination!" He screamed back his fist held so tightly at his side that blood began to leak from underneath his finger nails. "A fucking half-breed mutt that father took pity on!"

Naraku stopped breathing, the sound of the most horrible of things a demon could ever be accused of causing him to forget to breathe. He felt the truth hit him hard, a truth Kaede had been slowly informing him of for the better part of the past six months.

_"Do you know the truth about your mother?" _

The words settled into his head, pushing at his brain. "_The truth_," Naraku looked down at his hands staring at his shorter than normal claws with whole new eyes. "_The truth about my mother—a human nursery maid._" He turned his hands over looking at the dark fingernails as he brought them closer to his face. Bringing his hands up, he touched his skin knowing without having to look that it was darker than his fairer pure blood brother. "My mother—."

"Was human." Steffan finished biting out the words as he stared at the very creature that had ruined his childhood. "What a scandal." He shook his head and looked away from the completely astounded man. "Father had to cover it up, but for whatever reason who wouldn't just send you and your mother away." His eyes ventured towards the window as he spoke, looking at the moon as it began to dip towards the horizon. "He loved her, pitied her and she wanted you to have a good life—so father—father made that happen." He bit out his words as he watched the horizon begin to change color, darkness becoming light. "Since mother never went out it was easy." The older brother gulped as the dark secrets of their family spilled from his lips. "He claimed mother died in child birth and everyone believed him." He shrugged his shoulders and laughed with no mirth at all. "They never questioned your coloring, never said it out loud—I'm sure people knew," His voice became tight, thick with pent up emotion. "But they also knew better than to talk."

"So all this time," Naraku felt the voice in the back of his mind push at his psyche, causing the anger to build quicker within him. "The lies—," His hands began to shake his own frustration, his own self-hatred, his own fury sending shockwaves of revulsion throughout him. "They were bigger than I could ever imagined." He lifted his face to look at his brother who was standing across from him breathing heavily as if he had just run a mile.

"Yes." The man told him as he watched his brother for any signs of remorse or, more likely, violence.

"My entire life is a lie." Naraku stated more to himself than to his brother as he reached up one of his shaking hands and touched his black curly hair. "_He lied to you_." The voice spoke in his head, pushing the already painful emotions to greater heights. "_They all lied—they hate you—and you hate them._"

Standing across from them, adrenaline now ebbing, Steffan took an involuntary step away from his brother as he watched the hatred build on the younger man's face. "The lies were necessary." He spoke quickly even though his words were useless and he knew it. "Father tried to make it right, he tried to correct the mistake once Helen left—."

"How?" Naraku's eyes whipped upwards to look at his brother, the blackness of their depths causing the other man's stomach to sink with fear. "Did he try to kill me?" Naraku began to step around the coffee table as he spoke. "Drown me in a river like a litter of puppies that turned out to be wolves?" He raised his hand up as he spoke, bringing it right in line with his brother's neck. "Smoother me in my sleep?" Naraku whispered as he felt the voice inside of his head laugh as if it knew some great big secret.

"No." His brother turned towards Naraku so that his knees were no longer backed against the coach and held up his hands. "He didn't—he wanted to fix it, not kill you."

"Fix it?" Naraku repeated the words and lowered his hand. "_Kill_." He heard the voice in his head yell at him, screaming. "_Kill—kill now—now—now kill_." It repeated over and over practically shaking him mentally as if it knew what was about to be said next. "He—," Naraku tried to speak even as his head ached from the voices overpowering loudness. "Wanted to fix what?" Naraku managed to yell as his vision began to go black, the world seeming to rush around him, disappearing into nothing. "_Kill_." He heard the voice in his head and then nothing more.

"Your blood." Steffan's voice quivered as he spoke taking a large step away from his baby brother and running straight into a small end table. The man jumped nearly ten feet in the air as he felt it come into contact with his legs. Taking his eyes off Naraku for just a second, Steffan turned to grab for the table, steadying it before anything could fall. The moment he turned back around, he regretted not letting the contents of the table shatter on the ground.

There right in front of his face was Naraku, his deep dark eyes staring straight into Steffan's very soul, piercing him with their anger and might.

"Naraku?" He started to say but as he looked into those eyes he saw no trace of humanity left within them, only blackness.

"Die." The man said, even his voice sounding different as he raised his hand next to his head, blackened nails shinning in the limited candlelight. "Die."

Steffan felt his knees buckle from under him, felt his heart stop in his chest, felt his whole life rest on his shoulders, weighing him down so badly that he couldn't even hope to run. "Please," He tried to say but the black eyes before him were vacant of life. "_It's just like the time with Gavin_." The thought jumped in his head, the last thing he would ever really think.

Blood splattered on the ground, staining rugs from far off Persia with a permanent pattern of demon blood. The hot sticky mess splashed onto Naraku's clothes, onto his face and hair but the demon didn't even flinch as he pressed his hand into his brother's chest until he could feel his heart beating against his skin. Steffan's mouth opened, a silent scream building between his lips which the world would never hear. Blood bubbled up in his mouth, staining slightly yellowed teeth an exotic pink. Shaking hands reached up and clawed at Naraku's arm leaving little nick marks in the younger demon's flesh, which were promptly ignored.

"Na—ku-ku-u—," Steffan tried to speak but his voice failed him as his eyes rolled back in his head, his heart beating one last time against Naraku's nails.

"_Dead_." The voice in Naraku's head observed as it forced Naraku's arm to yank out of his older brother's chest. The limp body crumbled to the ground landing with a solid thud, the sound bringing Naraku immediately back to himself.

Instantly, life returned to the deep dark eyes and Naraku fell back away from the man he called his brother with shock written clearly on his face. "Steffan?" He started to say only to stop as the feel of liquid on his face and hand took his attention away from the body on the ground. Lifting his hand up he stared at the red hot blood, dripping from his claws and finger tips. His eyes traced its movements as it flooded down his arms, straining the cuffs of his jacket a dull red. "I killed him." He realized instantly, already used to having killed many a man by now; however, this time felt different. "I don't—when did—I don't remember it?"

"_I do_." The voice inside his head echoed and Naraku lifted his head up away from his hand, looking all around the room as if expecting to find someone. "_I always do Naraku_."

"Who are you?" Naraku questioned as he recognized the sound of someone—something—he had always known but never ever questioned.

The sound of chuckling filled him to his very core before he heard the voice speak once again. "_Well Naraku_," It sounded taunting, haunting, and horrifying all at once. "_I'm the voice inside your head._"

-break-

The Shikuro bobbed up and down in Dublin Port, the ship itself surrounded by dozens of others which lined the piers. Men screamed from vessel to vessel, merchandise being hastily loaded or unloaded by vast crews of human men and on occasion women. Only a short distance away a large overflowing city rested, bustling despite the lateness of the day. Overhead, a cool early evening moon hovered, the sun beginning to dip down below the city landscape as day became night.

Stretching his back and popping it, Inuyasha looked out over the harbor from the safety of his cabin. Worriedly, he bit his lip as he looked out across the busy ships and the countless humans manning them. He could see the flash of bright red hair and the rust of darker auburn. He could even see the strange coloration of the darker Irish, with their brownish burning red and (if he had been closer) their beautiful light green yet hazel eyes. Reaching up, he touched his own hair thoughtfully, running his fingers through the soft tresses in thought.

"It's been eleven years." He told himself as he turned away from the window and walked towards his desk. "They're gonna be pissed." He cringed ever so slightly and opened the top hand drawer pulling out a bit of twine. Reaching up, he gathered his hair in one hand, coiling it tightly at the base of his neck before tying it off expertly with the other. "I'll be lucky to get out of this alive." He went on as he moved towards his clothes trunk, knelling easily in front of it.

Flipping the little locked handles upwards, he opened the trunk and looked inside absently. The few sets of clothes he owned met his gaze: his spare blue jacket, a darker burgundy one he hardly ever wore but had been left to him by his Captain, one of two pairs of plain black pants, a random sword amongst the mess, and (what he was looking for) an old worn out brown cloak. Reaching inside, he pulled out the dusty object and tried hard not to breath as he stood up and shook the garment out. Instantly, a rain of dust and what could only be described as sand filled the air and floor.

Coughing, the dog demon growled to himself and turned his head to the side hoping the angle would be beneficial; it wasn't. "God damned dust." He held back a snarl as his eyes began to water and his nose started to involuntarily twitch. "Ah," He inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes. "Ah—chew!" His head snapped forward violently as the sneeze penetrated the air. Shaking his head, the young Captain blinked a few times before looking down at the old garment as if it had just committed a very heinous crime.

Still glaring at the offending clothes, Inuyasha sighed heavily before straightening and throwing the cloak around his shoulders. The brown material fell into place instantly encompassing him in a warm cocoon of familiarity. Reaching up towards his neck he grabbed the two straps which would secure the fabric and tied them into place loosely with an easy slipknot. With one hand he reached behind himself and felt for the ends of his hair making sure they were well hidden before he raised the top of the cloak to cover his head completely.

"I wish I had a mirror." He commented to himself carelessly as he bent back over to close the chest. Straightening the cloak until it was impossible to see his face or even a sliver of silver, the young Captain turned towards the door. "Here goes nothing." He nodded firmly before taking a step forward.

One foot after the other he walked across the cabin, clawed hands opening the door easily, allowing himself passage into the small hallway. He followed the corridor with practiced ease only hindered by a nausea that had settled in his gut. For the first time in a long time, he felt nervous and anxious but not because of a fight or a girl, he felt nervous and anxious because he was young. He felt young, like a child about to be reprimanded for a petty crime. It was a feeling he both embraced and hated.

Stepping out into the dying sunlight, Inuyasha instantly looked up into the musty sky, watching as seagulls flew looking for a possible roost. A few raindrops found their way onto his face but the Captain ignored them as he looked back down and pulled the cloak tighter around himself. "_Gotta keep my face hidden_." He coached with a firm nod just as he heard footsteps quickly approaching him.

"Otou-san!" Miroku called as he approached his oddly dressed father. "What on earth are you—?"

"Shhh." Inuyasha quickly hissed as he held up a hand towards Miroku's face. "Don't draw attention to me." He commanded easily as he managed to look left and right for potential trouble despite the cloak's ability to obscure his peripheral vision. "This is a human colony and they're not too fond of demons."

Miroku's eyes opened wide with realization and he quickly nodded his head in understanding. "Got it." He licked his lips slightly and turned to look behind himself at both Sango and Kagome who were waiting dressed in their normal men's clothing, not out of necessity but out of personal comfort; both of them had simply grown used to dressing like men. "Did you hea—?"

"We're not deaf." Sango narrowed her eyes and drew her lips into a thin line as Kagome giggled from beside her.

"Well pardon me." Miroku drew out the words, mirroring Sango's bored expression with one of his own.

Shaking her head, Sango took a step forward and drew her jacket a little tighter around herself as a few more raindrops fell. "It's starting to rain." She grumbled as she looked up and glared at the sky. "How can it rain and still be somewhat sunny at the same time?"

Beside her, Kagome looked up as well, her own grey eyes matching the color of the gathering clouds. "Up until five minutes ago it was pretty clear." She mumbled, blinking as a raindrop managed to hit her right on the forehead. "I've never really seen clouds gather this fast."

"That's Ireland for you." Inuyasha mumbled as he started for the gangplank, looking out across his 'human' crew. Currently, every demon on the ship (himself being the exception) was down below and well hidden. It was not that the Irish were mean people, in fact they were some of the friendliest people Inuyasha could ever recall meeting, but they were rightfully angry with the demons on the British throne, who had made it their life's mission to treat the Irish peasants like personal slaves. "_I couldn't say I wouldn't be pretty pissed anytime I saw a demon either_." He told himself as he stepped onto the top of the gangplank, motioning for Miroku to jump to his side.

"Yes, sir?" Miroku's voice came across as firm and solid to his covered ears.

"Shippo in bed?" He posed the question nonchalantly, the sound of Kagome answering from behind him not surprising.

"Yes," The girl told him, not waiting for him to even turn and look at her before she explained further. "He's in Myoga and Totosai's cabin for the night."

"Good." Inuyasha nodded his head firmly as he looked out across the pier. "_I wouldn't want him wandering around here." _His eyes took in the harbor slowly, enjoying the sights of men and women as they began to finish up their nightly work._ "He might be a cute kid but," _His eyes landed on a man leaning against the side of a building, Inuyasha watching closely as the human looked at everyone passing him as if he was waiting for a victim._ "Hated makes people do horrible things._" Sighing heavily he turned towards Kagome, Sango, and Miroku once more lifting his head enough so they could see his eyes. "This is a safest port in the world for humans, even ones with British accents." He told them truthfully pausing only a second as he gathered his thoughts. "But not for me—," He voice trailed off as he looked at them, gazing at the varying degrees of disbelief cross their faces. "Whatever you do, don't let a soul even think I might not be a human."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his words, watching him firmly as he lowered his head back down, the cloak hiding his beautiful golden eyes. "_How can anyone—,"_ She turned her head to look out across the now slowly mellowing port. "_Be filled with so much hate?" _She wondered even as her subconscious told her the firm and truthful answer. "_Because hate begets hate."_

Stepping onto the gangplank the four adults began their decent onto the large port. The second they stepped onto the street, the world seemed to instantly change. All around them was a flood of people whom Kagome suspected had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Men and women, walking side by side, laughing as they carried baskets and buckets. Some of the women stopped every once in a while, money being exchanged from hand to hand so quickly that Kagome wasn't even sure what had been sold. Loafs of bread, pieces of cheese, vegetables and even salted meats flew from one hand to another, people bartering and haggling with one another right there on the dock.

"Sicín ar díol!" A woman yelled, her strange words assaulting Kagome's very senses as she held up a chicken by its back legs. "Ar mhaith leat sicín, cailín?" The woman called as she turned towards Kagome catching the girl completely off guard.

"Um—," Kagome panicked as she looked at the freshly plucked chicken with wide horrified eyes. "Ew." She just managed to say as the smell of the foul hit her nose. "I'm um—." She grimaced just as the Captain suddenly appeared beside her.

"Uimh go raibh maith agat." He spoke quickly while placing his arm around Kagome and quickly directing her away from the woman. "Táimid ag dul a ithe anois."

The woman grunted and waved him off quickly, her back turning to them and the chicken in her hand being thrust into another's face within seconds. Looking back at her wide eyed still, Kagome forcibly shut her mouth before turning towards the Captain who still had his head ducked down. "What—what was that?"

"She wanted to sell you a chicken." Inuyasha answered nonchalantly as he continued down the road, dodging the seemingly endless amount of people.

"I know that!" Kagome hissed as she nearly was shoved straight into Miroku. "Sorry."

"No worries." Miroku responded as he steadied her with one hand, his own eyes wide and seemingly intimidated by the sheer amount of people that had appeared as if from nothing.

"What did you mean?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he reached and grabbed Sango just before she was lost to the crowd. "Stay close." He commanded as he held onto her, keeping a firm grip around her shoulders as he tried to watch the street without lifting his head up too high.

Pushing herself closer to Inuyasha out of instinct, Sango snorted. "You say that like its easy."

"It is if you pay attention." He shot back even as a boy of no more than ten ran passed them nearly knocking Sango out of his grip. "Pá aird, a bhuachaill!" Inuyasha yelled, the red headed boy turning around and looking at him apologetically.

"Tá brón orm," The boy hastily apologized and rubbed the back of his head, ash and soot actually falling from his hair. "Tá mé déanach don dinnéar." He explained even as he began walking backwards, dodging people as if by instinct. " Tá brón orm." He apologized once more waving at Inuyasha as he turned and began to run.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the excuse and continued on towards a thinning part of the street. "What were you saying Kagome?" He finally managed to ask again as he glanced at the girl through the slit in the hood.

Looking up at him with completely baffled eyes, the girl quickly shook her head as if to collect her thoughts. "The language," She told him as she looked out ahead of them, keeping an eye on any possible people who might suddenly appear in her path. "What is this language?"

"Irish, some call it Gaelic." Inuyasha answered simply, his eyes searching desperately for the route he was supposed to take. "_The sooner we get off this road the better_." He told himself just as he spotted a small back alleyway off to their right. "_Thank god." _He sighed as he abruptly turned, grabbing hold of Kagome and Sango while motioning to Miroku with just the tip of his head.

Scrambling through the sea of people, the four finally found themselves birthed into the safety of the much quieter and less populated alley. Breathing a large sigh of relief, Kagome straightened and looked back behind her at the seemingly endless stream of people on the pier. "It's like they never end." She commented to Sango who was leaning against the wall beside her.

"I know," The other girl agreed as she managed to fix her hat more firmly on her head, hiding her long hair from view. "That was ridiculous."

"That's putting it mildly." Miroku agreed as he wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand before turning towards his father. The man was patiently waiting beside an old barrel, his face obscured by the hood as he leaned against an old brick house. "Otou-s—?"

"Let's go." The man interrupted without explanation as he turned and started down the alleyway.

Glancing towards Kagome and Sango, the young man raised an eyebrow in question but the girls could offer little explanation. "I guess," He told them as he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "We should follow."

"Let's follow then." Kagome agreed and started after the Captain, her grey eyes studying the scenery of the little alley with a mixture of amazement and curiosity. The road, now that she could actually see it and not just boots, was made of old cobblestones green with moss and age. As she stepped on each of the slippery rocks, Kagome found herself imagining all the things such old stones could possibly have seen. "_They're probably even older than Inuyasha_," She thought as she lifted her head to look at the man in questions back.

Instead of seeing her intended however, her eyes were met with the alley surrounding them. Small houses lined the little road, thatched roofs dripping with trickling rain water and doorsteps made of cold looking stone growing shiny with the drizzle. Lamps incased in cheap glass hissed as little droplets managed to make their way inside, nearly extinguishing old candles.

The sudden sound of squeaking hinges caused all four adults to jump and turn towards one of the more brightly colored red doors. A surprised older woman poked her head out looking the strangers up and down with dulled hazel brown eyes. "Tráthnóna maith." She spoke slowly as she opened the door a little further stepping outside with a small package in her hands.

"Tráthnóna maith," Inuyasha replied easily and nodded his head towards her without revealing his face. "Tá brón orainn má scanraithe duit." He apologized softly, the gentle sound of his voice actually causing Sango, Miroku and Kagome pause.

The woman smiled at him as his words left his mouth, her eyes seeming to become brighter with each passing second. "Ná bíodh imní ort." She told him as she reached up a hand to straighten an old scarf that lined her head. Her dark black hair, tinted with little flecks of grey shined in the lamp light. "Bíodh oíche mhaith." She nodded before closing her door and heading down the steps.

"Duit chomh maith." Inuyasha replied back with a faint smile, which could barely be seen from beneath the hood gracing his face. The woman sent him one more smile before turning away from them and heading down the street quickly as if she was late for an important appointment. Watching her go, Inuyasha shook his head, little drops of rain water splattering as they ran down the hood and hit his shoulders. "Come on." He encouraged as he turned back towards the direction they had originally been going. "We're almost there."

Neither Sango, Miroku, nor Kagome could think of anything to say after the strange exchange and instead simply continued to follow the Captain down the dark alleyway. Within seconds, the abrupt screech of a fiddle accompanied by the loud banging of a drum seemed to fill the air causing all three to look around for the possible source of such a noise.

"What is that?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to the side, the sound of tuning instruments causing her to narrow her eyes.

"You'll see." The Captain replied without even turning to look at her, the brown cloak seeming to grow more taunt around his shoulders as he tensed.

Kagome frowned as she stared at his hunched back, only the sudden sound of a violin drawing her attention away from him. "_Who's playing?_" She wondered as they approached the end of the street, the noise growing louder and louder the closer they came to the end.

The darkness of the alleyway seemed to disappear the closer they came to the loud sound of the instruments. The sound became more cohesive with every step they took, a tune forming and a melody following the closer they came to the bright light at the end of the alleyway. With each step Kagome felt her heart race just a little faster in her chest, the anticipation of where they were headed finally making her pulse accelerate.

Finally, they stepped out of the alleyway, the blinding light of torches making Kagome wince before she forced her eyes back opened. Instantly, she gasped as she took in the sight of a tall bricked building engulfed with torch light. The red of each brick almost overpowered her senses as she took it in for the first time. It was two stories with big wooden windows, painted a dulled and chipping green with what looked to have once been white trim. The shudders were wide open revealing countless people laughing loudly and toasting drinks as music flooded their senses making them dance even without partners.

The front door was highlighted by two huge torches on either side of it, the colorful red and blue of its old wood shinning against the light. The most interesting thing about the building wasn't located on its windows, torches, or what laid inside however, but was painted just above its glowing door. There, written in a half mooned circle pattern were the words, _Na Tri Scalawags: Tavern agus __ósta_.

"Is that?" Kagome started to ask as she looked up at the old painted sign. "Na Tri Scalawags: Tavern agus ósta," She read slowly not understanding the majority of the words but somehow knowing just enough to make an important connection. "The Three Scalawags?" She turned towards Inuyasha with wide eyes watching him despite not being able to see his face. "This is them?"

Inuyasha who had been standing silently, watching his family take in the sign, shook his head and sighed. "Let's go inside and get something to eat." He said not answering her directly as he headed towards the door of the establishment quickly. The glow from the torches around the door frame made the brown cloak glow as he reached for the door, opening it without pause.

Kagome watched as the door opened slowly, Inuyasha standing to the side so they could walk before him. The sight of what seemed like a million people moving all as one; dancing, drinking, eating, and simply living a life she had never really know, assaulted all her senses at once. It was loud, talking and laughing hitting her ears like a piercing shriek. The young girl started to raise her hands to her ears as a pounding headache began to form right on her temple. Before she could complete the gesture however, the sound of a violin seeming to float from within the noise made her pause.

A lovely melody she recognized and would have known anywhere was flooding her every sense. "_Love of mine where have you gone_," The words flooded her subconscious and she raised her head to look straight at Inuyasha but his face was covered still and unobservable.

"Let's go inside." Inuyasha said again as he motioned slightly with his hand towards the chaos within. Without thought Miroku and Sango started towards the door heading inside the tavern while Kagome still stood dumbstruck.

"Inuya—," She started to say but her voice became stuck in her throat as the music suddenly changed. The tempo picked up instantly and the people within the tavern cheered louder than Kagome had ever heard anyone yell. The sound of a drum suddenly keeping the violin's much faster beat hit her ears and then, a strange noise, one Kagome could only assume was made from a lute, instantly assaulted the air. Intrigued, Kagome stared into the sea of people inside the tavern her eyes straining to find the source of the new noise.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was suddenly next to her, his gentle voice causing her to snap her head to the side in surprise. "It's much easier to see if you're inside."

"Inuyasha?" She watched as he slowly presented her with the crook of his elbow, silently offering her the safety of his arm. "Thank you." She whispered as she wrapped her arm up with his own holding onto him as tightly as possible, seeking his warmth and comfort. Taking a deep breath Kagome took a step forward, Inuyasha following her only seconds later. Instantly, the building body heat of the tavern hit Kagome causing the chill of the outside to evaporated the second she stepped over the threshold. "_It's so hot_," She thought as her body began to shake. "_It's like the whole tavern is on fire and all the people are fuel for the flames_."

"Can Alasdair MacColla!" A man suddenly yelled from her right causing her to jump and grab hold of the Captain's arm tighter.

Beside her the Captain actually had the gull to laugh before redirecting her towards a small table by the bar where Sango and Miroku were already sitting. "Take a seat," Inuyasha told her as he pulled out the chair and gently directed her into it. "I'll get us something to drink." He turned towards Miroku then, motioning his son with his chin to get up and follow. Not one to hesitate, Miroku immediately jumped up from the chair, a large smile on his face as he took in the chaos of the room.

"I like this place," He commented as he came to stand by his father's side. "Seems—," He paused and chuckled to himself just as a man went dancing by them, a mug of something in one hand and a girl wrapped up in the other. "Lively."

"For lack of a better word." Sango pursed her lips for a second before shaking her head with a smile. "Seems nice though."

"Yeah," Inuyasha's smile was just visible through the hood, showing off little fangs that only they could see. "It is that." He nodded and bent down to Kagome's level for just a second so that only she could hear him over the loud din. "We'll be back," He told her taking in her wide eyes with some worry mounting in his gut. "You gonna be okay?"

Kagome nodded but didn't make eye contact with him as she stared around the room mesmerized.

Straightening, Inuyasha bit his lip, worrying at it with his teeth as he watched her. "_This is a pretty—well—this is culture shock for her, I guess._" He thought to himself as he watched her for several seconds. The feel of Miroku's hand touching his arm brought him back to reality and the dog demon shook his head. "Let's go." He shrugged and turned away from Kagome, moving through the sea of people easily, Miroku tagging along.

Sango watched them leave for all of a second before glancing at the dazed Kagome with a little bit of worry of her own. "_She looks completely baffled."_ The young girl thought as she too looked out around the room, watching as all the different colors of people's dresses and slacks seemed to blur into one big swirl of red, green, brown, black, and blue. "_I can understand why_," She gulped slightly, her heart feeling for Kagome's own shock. "_This place is crazy_."

Sitting beside Sango, Kagome forced herself to keep her mouth from opening wide and dropping to her chest. "_I've never seen—even in Havana_." She shook her head slowly just as a woman with an exceedingly low cut dress ran straight into the table with a loud crash. "Oh dear!" Kagome jumped up out of her seat even as the girl laid over the table laughing and giggling openly.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked as she jumped up to help the poor drunk girl. The woman took her hand readily and still laughing pulled herself upright using Sango's leverage.

"Logh?" She asked with a large smile on her face.

Sango blinked several times in confusion and tilted her head to the side. "Um—I—I don't speak—."

"Oh," The girl laughed loudly, throwing her head back with her own mirth. "'ou from them uther side of te pond then?" She spoke in broken English combined with the slurred tongue of a drunk person.

Not understanding what the girl had just said, Sango merely nodded her head in agreement.

"Feel sowry for 'ou I do, I 'ear it 'ard te live with 'em civil demons." The woman continued as she finally let go of Sango and turned to look behind her towards a man who was just stumbling towards them. "Ah!" She screamed suddenly pulling completely away from Sango and opening her arms towards the man. "Mo ghrá!" She giggled madly before stumbling towards the man and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Wow." Was the only thing Sango managed to say as she fell back into her chair and turned towards a still standing and stunned Kagome. "Kagome?"

"She was drunk." Was all Kagome managed to say as she turned and looked at Sango with wide and yet amused eyes. "I've never seen a girl that drunk." She tried not to laugh as she spoke but her own amusement was hard to hide.

"I know." Sango agreed, her own laughter barely contained. "This is the kind of place where stuff like that happens." She shook her head and brought a hand to cover her mouth as her amusement overflowed. "Every good town has one."

"This is—wild." Kagome said, beginning to feel much more at ease as she allowed her eyes to freely roam over the tavern, taking in the sights of the countless people. Enamored with the barely controlled chaos she smiled brightly as the Captain suddenly returned, Miroku right behind him.

"Well," The Captain said as he sat down the two mugs he had been carrying, the dark honey color of the liquid inside intriguing both Kagome and Sango. "I come bearing ale."

"Ale?" Kagome tilted her head to the side as she looked at the liquid swishing in the glass.

"Yeah, it's on the light side but that's all they had tonight." He shrugged and turned to look at Miroku who was barely managing to make his way through the crowd. "You okay there?"

"Fine!" Miroku hollered over the din just as he managed to push his way through to the table slamming the ale down as he nearly lost his balance. The frothy liquid splashed onto the table creating little puddles where it landed. "Damn." Miroku growled but Inuyasha merely laughed slightly as he pulled his chair out and took a seat.

"At least you didn't lose a glass." He commented as he passed one of the mugs to Kagome and then another to Sango.

"Like the guy in front of us?" Miroku snickered as he took his seat and grabbed for his own mug. "Cheers." He lifted it towards the Captain who nodded and brought his glass to tap against Miroku's.

"Cheers." He said before tilting his head back, one hand moving to the cloak to keep it in place while the other held onto the mug. He took two large gulps before pulling the mug away and hissing slightly with satisfaction. "I missed this ale." He inhaled slowly as if calming down a racing heart.

Taking a slow drink of her own ale, Kagome pursed her lips at the thick, honey sweet yet bitter taste. Resisting the urge to grimace, she pulled the glass away and sat it back on the table. "Are we going to get something to eat?"

"In good time." Inuyasha told her as he turned his attention to the musicians at the back of the room. "Let's just, enjoy the music for now."

Kagome nodded slightly as she glanced at Sango and Miroku who both could do no more than shrug. Accepting the answer, all three turned towards the live entertainment now officially able to see them despite the sea of people dancing. Standing just off to the right of the bar stood the small band consisting of only three men; two who were sitting and one who was standing with a violin in his hand. With each stroke of the bow he danced in place, the quick paced music exploding from his fingers far faster than seemed humanly possible. His salt and pepper hair was loose all around his face and his eyes were closed tight in what appeared to be not concentration but simple, pure enjoyment.

"He plays pretty well for his age." Sango commented as they watched the dancing violinist. "I mean, for a body to move that well and be so old."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed as he leaned back in his chair and took a long swig from his mug. "Look at him go, its impressive." He chuckled glancing towards the Captain who merely took a small drink from his own mug, not contributing a word to the conversation.

"_Strange_." Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha who was sitting with his back to the wall beside her. His eyes were just barely visible through the cloak but Kagome could still discern their direction. He was staring right at the band intently, watching them as if they held some great secret she wasn't privy to.

Turning back to the band with curiosity building within her, Kagome focused on the first of the sitting men behind the violinist. He looked, if it was at all not coincidental, very similar to the standing violin player, his hair the same salt and pepper coloration. In his hands was a primitive looking drum, which his fingers were moving against with unnatural quickness in perfect rhythm with the violinist.

"He's just as good." She commented quietly just to herself, her words unheard because of the sheer loudness of the room.

Turning her attention away from the drummer, she looked just beside him at the last man in the gifted trio. This man, she noticed right away seemed somehow older than the other two, his hair just a little lighter but still salt and peppered. Across his lap was a strange instrument that looked like an undersized cello. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she studied it trying to determine what the instrument was.

"_I've never seen anything—,"_ Her own thoughts died before they could even dare be completed. Still strumming on the strange instrument, the man raised his head, turning and looking directly at their table. It seemed as if he was looking right towards her as her eyes came in contact with his own. "_Those eyes—,"_ Her brain tried desperately to process what it had just seen. "_They're not green or brown or black or blue_," Her mouth dropped open by a fraction. "Silver."

"You say something, Kagome?" Sango looked towards Kagome having heard the word which slipped from her mouth.

Managing to pull her eyes away from the man, Kagome looked straight at Sango. "They—." She tried to speak but her words failed her. "_That's not grey hair, is it?_ _They're not old humans_." She told herself as she stared at Sango trying to articulate her thoughts. "They're demons." She finally managed to say as she looked straight at Sango with wide eyes.

"What?" Sango narrowed her eyes and turned her attention back towards the band quickly.

Raising an eyebrow from his place beside Sango, Miroku glanced at the men who once again were not looking directly at them. "Are you sure?" He asked squinting his eyes so he could see their features more easily through the cloud of smoke and sweat.

"Look!" Finally coming back to herself Kagome allowed the command to leave her mouth. "That's not grey hair." She pointed bluntly towards the demons, glad that the 'man' had already turned away from her and was looking somewhere else entirely. "Inuyasha—," She called his name hastily as she turned towards him grabbing for his arm worriedly. "They're demons, there are demons here!" She exclaimed in an unnecessary hushed whisper.

As if coming out of a trance, Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagome completely surprised. "What?" He asked slowly as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"They're demons." Kagome reiterated as she held onto his sleeve a little tighter and pointed with her chin towards the musicians.

"I know." Inuyasha said without any real emotion sounding from his mouth before turning away from her un-expectantly.

Before Kagome could say a word in retort to his unemotional statement, the music abruptly came to a stop. Quickly, Sango, Miroku and Kagome refocused on the three musicians as the violinist knelt down in front of the drummer and unknown strange lute, cello player. The tavern, surprised by the lack of sound calmed down for the moment, looking around confused. For several seconds the silence dragged on, the three men appearing to converse together, hunched over so as to reach the violinist ears.

Suddenly, the violinist stood a second violin and bow (where it had come from no one was really sure) in his hand. Smiling, the man's fangs flashed against the light as he held the second violin above his head. "You know who you are!" He yelled out over the crowd, his use of completely proper English catching almost everyone off guard. "And you know what to do." He added and stepped forward towards a small table which was covered with mugs and a jar filled with coins.

Deliberately, he put the violin and its bow on the table and held up his chin, a smirk forming on his face as he raised the violin to his shoulder. Tucking his chin against it, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Seconds seemed to drag on and on as the whole tavern waited from him to move and come back to life again. In a flash, his silver eyes snapped back opened and he nodded his head once deliberately before the two men behind him erupted back into life.

Fingers moving at an impossible pace, the sound began to flow from him, the beat reaching impossible heights as he ripped the bow across the violins bridge. Behind him the man with the strange lute moved his own fingers, strumming them across the six strings of the instrument with one hand while the other pushed down on them expertly, producing beautiful rhythmic sounds in perfect harmony with the violin. Sitting with the drum between his knees, the last of the three moved his hands at an impossible pace matching the speed of both as he slapped at the drum with his fingertips moving in an alternating pattern.

All around the tavern exploded into thrilled hoots and hollers as men and women began to pair off and dance to the insane beat. The sound of feet stomping on the ground as the people moved in tight circles added to the song's already unbelievable beat, creating an unheard of harmony. And then—the violinist sang:

A boy, a boy, no more than a child,  
Stood at the shore looking little 'un mild.  
His eyes went wide as he stared at the sea,  
A look crossing his face of pure glee.

His voice, a beautiful tenor was accompanied by the deep bass voices of the men behind him, singing in harmony right along with him. The people in the tavern, apparently deeply in love with this particular song (even though the majority of them could not possibly understand it) laughed and continued to dance.

It was a dangerous face we could tell,  
A smirk of fire straight from hell.  
So we asked the boy stuck on shore:  
"What's a smile like that done for?"

He said: "Look, look, look there at the sea,  
Don't ya think that's a place for me?"

They continued to sing, the violinist pausing as he stomped his own foot in time with the drummer behind him. The people of the tavern right down to the barman continued to stomp as well as they swung around in tight circles. People sitting at their seats laughed with merriment as they joined in, stomping their feet to the ground or their glasses against the table.

We looked at each other, an eyebrow raised,  
And greatly disturbed told him he was crazed.  
"Don't you dare look out passed the shore,  
Or we'll guarantee, child, you'll be sore."

The three men sang loudly as they actually looked at each other and laughed through the lyrics. It was as if they were sharing some great inside joke that no one in the tavern was actually privy too. Lifting their heads up, the men continued on singing so loudly that it almost sounded as if they were trying to wake even the dead.

Watch him disappear into the deep blue sea—  
That boy was not for land.

The words exploded all around, every person in the tavern beginning to sing along with varying degrees of understanding. Some didn't even pronounce a single word correctly and yet still attempted to sing the strange lyrics.

Watch him disappear into the deep blue sea—  
Never seen again.

Kagome watched amazed as the people tilted back their heads singing out the last of the chorus. Men and women, with their bodies pressed so tightly against each other they might as well have been one person, bouncing in circles in ways Kagome had never seen. "Wow—," Kagome just managed to say as the violinist erupted into a quick solo, his fingers moving so fast the violin should have caught on fire.

He fought with a might not know for his years,  
Clawing at our hands and cursing for our ears,  
With tears in his eyes we threw him in the shed,  
Ignoring that boy as he cried and plead.

For many a moment quiet he went,  
And then with a fury took his ascent.  
With rage in his eyes he leapt on the door,  
Ripping and tearing till it was no more.

And just as the sun hit the sky,  
His claws broke free and he crawled outside.  
He ran and he ran, found a boat and an oar  
And disappeared from land and shore.

It was with those words that Inuyasha suddenly stood up much to Sango, Kagome and Miroku's surprise. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as the man straightened his cloak without a word and grabbed for his ale one last time. Tilting it back without bothering to hold the cloak in place, he chugged the last of it down and slammed it back onto the table.

Watch him disappear into the deep blue sea,  
That boy was not for land.  
Watch him disappear into the deep blue sea—  
Never seen again.

The chorus rang throughout the room as Inuyasha stood the cloak still somehow in place. All around them people stomped and danced, glasses slammed down and hands banged against tables. Breathing deeply, the dog demon turned away from the table and entered the chaos without a word.

"Wait," Kagome called after him, standing from the table prepared to go with him wherever he was headed. "Where are you—?"

"Otou-san!" Miroku interrupted her as he jumped up beside Kagome and started towards Inuyasha only to stop when the man turned and sent him a confident smile. As quickly as they saw the smile, it turned away from them as Inuyasha started towards the small table where the violin rested.

A sudden change in the music caught the small family as well as the tavern off guard as the violinist slowed down his pace as if waiting for something. Carefully he matched each note seemingly to Inuyasha's feet as the man made his way through the room. Gradually, people parted allowing Inuyasha through as they watched the strange cloaked man with curiosity more than anything. Whispers filled the tavern as the pace continued to slow, matching Inuyasha's every movement until he reached the table where the violin laid unassuming. With great poise, the Captain reached forward, his clawed hand seen by everyone in the tavern causing waves of unknown gossip to begin to flow throughout.

"What is he doing?" Sango asked in a hushed whispered as the Captain brought the violin towards himself.

"I have no idea." Miroku replied with a shake of his head from where he stood, as if preparing for a quick escape.

Standing silently beside him, Kagome bit her lip as she watched her intended raise his hand up towards the top of the cloak. "He wouldn't?" She whispered just as his fingers gripped the edge of the fabric and ripped it off his head. Silver hair flashed in the light causing every human in the tavern to gasp and cry out in complete surprise but not terror.

Smirking, the Captain looked directly at the older demon holding on to a very similar violin. The demon returned the smirk as Inuyasha put his own violin up to his neck and nodded his head once, as if daring the other man. Before anyone in the tavern could say a word further about the sudden appearance of a demon among them, Inuyasha slammed his foot to the ground and his fingers began to move.

The tavern was instantly filled with the sound of a violin being played to the point of breaking. All of his fingers danced across every string, hitting each note with such elegant preciseness that it all seemed too improbable to actually be happening. Across from him, the older demon joined in, his fingers moving at the exact same pace, so quickly that human eyes were actually having trouble seeing the bows as they moved. Behind them the drummer and the lute player provided harmony with surprising ease, while the melody flooded the room. All around the tavern the dueling violins filled people's ears as both the demon Captain and the unknown demon violinist, seemed to compete for who could play the absolute fastest.

Before the competition had been won however, both violinist ripped their bows off the strings. As if in slow motion, the older demon breathed in deeply while Inuyasha smirked right back at him. The whole of the tavern paused, the music at a complete stop as everyone waited for something amazing to happen. And then, Inuyasha looked at the drummer, his sharp gold eyes meeting the man's silver ones. The two stared at each other for a split second before the drummer took off with the beat once again and Inuyasha began to sing:

A wondering existence I'll live on the sea and,  
Everywhere I travel that smirk will be.  
On all the rivers, canals, the lakes and streams,

I'll wonder the open, in every extreme.  
The sea will be my teacher,  
My friend and my guide.

My new home the world, it's waters a treasure,  
Only a god could design-n-n-n-n.

The words exploded from him as he tilted his head back and held out the lingering 'n' until he ran out of breath. The drummer continued on playing as fast as he could, the lute player matching him, as both Inuyasha and the unknown demon raised their violins back to the necks and began to play again. All four men began to sing the chorus of the song once more. Rough voices and gentler feminine ones joined in, the sound overflowing throughout the tavern, the human men and women stomping on the ground, keeping time with their feet, slamming glasses, singing and dancing.

He disappeared into the deep blue sea,  
That boy was not for land.  
He disappeared into the deep blue sea—

The word held on all their tongues as Inuyasha looked directed at the three men before adding the very last line of the song. All around him, the human's joined in, barely understanding the significance of what they were about to say:

One day, I know, we'll meet again.

-break-

_The sound of whistling hit the ears of Kaede, causing her to open her new Shinigami eye slowly as if pained. Instantly, a bright world filled her vision, so clear and beautiful that her human mind almost couldn't handle the sight. Every flower, tree, bird, and even stone seemed far too clear to be reality, their every color so vibrant that the sight seemed physically impossible. Carefully, Kaede stood to her feet, her long black hair catching on the wind seeming to drift all around her as it freely touched the breeze. _

_Her youthful hands reached up to catch it as it danced before her face and she laughed as the tresses tickled her nose. Gingerly, she placed the hair behind her ear and blinking one bright blue eye along with one sweet brown one, stood to her feet. The sound of another soft whistle from behind her made turn quickly, the hair behind her ear falling out of place and hindering her vision. Closing her eyes against the assault, she quickly reached up, plucking the rouge hair away from her face. _

_"You look so young." The person that had whistled spoke, the soft feminine voice drifting sweetly on the breeze. _

_Moving her hair finally out of her face, Kaede laid eyes on a figure darkly shrouded by an unnatural lack of light. "Aren't we always young in dreams?" She replied as she smiled at the familiar figure sweetly. _

_"I suppose we are." The figure spoke, her own voice gentle as she lowered herself to the ground, a dark mass among the most colorful of flowers. Reaching out, her olive hand seeming to appear miraculously from within the darkness, she touched one of the light yellow blossoms. Instantly, the blossom turned to deep black ash, blowing away on the flighty wind. The woman sighed as she watched it go before turning towards Kaede, a flash of blue amongst her darkness catching the other woman's eye. "Hello Kaede." She said as she reached up, olive fingers touching the darkness, seeming to pull it away from her head._

_"Hello Abeni." Kaede replied with a gentle smile forming on her face as she looked at the mambo's one bright blue eye. "You speak so differently in dreams."_

_"I speak the way you think." Abeni replied while wiggling her eyebrows slightly._

_Kaede giggled slightly at the gesture and closed her eyes as the warm imaginary sun hit her face. "It's been a long time."_

_"So it has." The woman replied as her whole face came into view, the darkness that surrounded her leaving just her face allowing a black eye and a blue eye to gleam in her visage. Red painted lips smiled as she took in Kaede, watching the youth she had known with odd curiosity. "It's been a while since you needed me, young one," She tilted her head to the side and raised a thick eyebrow. "What is it that you need?"_

_Kaede hesitated for just a second as she lowered herself back amongst the little flowers. The petals of each one seemed to dance as she did so, perhaps celebrating her return. "I don't really need anything." She spoke truthfully and shook her head as if realizing she was still lying. "Well—nothing physical anyway."_

_"Oh?" Abeni blinked slowly as she watched the girl finger a flower absently._

_"I just—," Kaede bit her lip, her mind feeling just as young as her body as she spoke. "I wanted to talk with you."_

_"About what?" The woman asked as she crossed her feet and leaned forward towards the girl._

_"Why?" Kaede wondered out loud as she tried to look at anything but the mambo. "Back then, why did you—why me?"_

_"Truthfully," The mambo leaned back as she spoke. "It never occurred to me to be too picky about who I chose." She shrugged unseen shoulders, the darkness that encompassed her moving in a tiny wave of black mist. "Back then, I was really only thinking of one thing." Her eyes grew sadly fond as she stared at flowers she could not touch, even in a dream. "How much I longed to rest." _

_Kaede held in the urge to snort at Abeni's words and shook her head. "So I guess me showing up at your door was merely chance?"_

_"Aren't all things in life?" Abeni countered quickly and sent Kaede a gentle loving smile. "Still, whatever chance or fate brought you to me that day, I'm glad it did." She uncrossed her feet pushing herself up and away from the ground, the dirt seeming to groan under the weight of her character. "I could not have found a better successor had I tried."_

_Kaede drew her lips into a tight line. "Successor," She whispered the word sadly. "I spent ten years with you—studying how to be a perfect Shinigami, I succeeded you and now," She raised a hand up to touched the blue eye, not bothering to close it, knowing it wouldn't matter if she did or not. "Here I am—using your powers in a way they were not intended to be used."_

_Abeni shrugged her shoulders and allowed herself to step towards the sad women. "You know I don't care what you do with the eye—it's yours now." She was blunt as she spoke. "I gave up the Shinigami life and you took it on."_

_"To imagine," Kaede chose her words carefully as she looked up at the head connected to a black mass. "That I would live such a life." She raised her hands up to her face, looking at her young body, imagining the old one that awaited her in her bed. "Soon I will need a new body, a deal will be made that I wish not to make."_

_"So pass on the eye as I did to you." The mambo told her bluntly as she straightened unseen clothes with barely seen hands. _

_"And curse another to this life?" Kaede argued back as she too pushed herself back up to a standing position and looked directed at Abeni daringly. "People who make these deals are young and feel invincible." She felt her lips quiver as she spoke, her heart beating painfully in her chest. "They don't understand the pain of it, of this life, they only look at benefits and then they find themselves years later staring death in the face," She forced herself to look straight at the mambo. "Terrified."_

_"Something's troubling you." The woman spoke bluntly as she stared Kaede in the eyes, watching the eye she had known in life carefully. _

_Kaede opened her mouth to protest but stopped before the words could emerge. _

_"Is it the girl?" Abeni pressed as she watched Kaede fidget with her plain white cotton dress. "Kagura?"_

_Kaede's head snapped upwards and her eyes sprang opened wide. "How did you—?"_

_"Remember Kaede," The woman took a step forward, one of her olive hands reaching out towards Kaede. "When I gave up my existence, when I gave my eye to you, when I made you a Shinigami in my place," Her fingertips touched Kaede's cheek but no blackness overtook the faired skinned girl. "I became a part of you as is the way of Shinigami death." The woman cupped Kaede's cheek fully before tracing just a finger along Kaede's jaw bringing it to her chin. "I am in your heart, your mind. A constant guide whenever you need me and because of that," She allowed her hand to fall back away from Kaede slowly. "I will always know your every thought."_

Kaede opened her human eye and sat up in her bed surprised. Carefully, she brought a hand up to her eye patch, touching the leather with worrying fingers. "She knows." She whispered into the dark as she shook her head quickly from side to side. "_And yet she ended the dream without a single word of advice._" Kaede sighed in frustration as she dropped her hand away from the patch and into her lap. "_What am I going to do?_" She wondered as she slowly turned her head towards Kagura's bed but the girl wasn't there.

She never really was in her bed anymore these days. Kaede knew that a girl who thought her life was close to ending would never spend her nights beside an old woman. Instead, she would spend her nights next to a warm man, a man she liked who liked her back.

"Who would have thought?" Kaede chuckled to herself as she tried to imagine a stranger relationship. "Mr. Hiten and Kagura, lovers." She smiled for one brief second before the corners of her mouth turned down and pain entered her heart completely.

It was only a matter of time before Kagura's Shinigami returned to them now that the deal had been completed. Kagura had found Inuyasha and delivered the necessary information to him, the deed was done and the contract between her and the Shinigami had been honored. Before Kagura was ready, her life would be over, her body given to a Shinigami who needed it in order to survive. The very thought of such an unpleasant life, taking bodies in order to sustain your soul, made Kaede sick to her stomach.

"_How long before I lead such a life?_" She wondered as she looked down at her hands, half expecting to see the youthful ones from her dream but instead encountering old wrinkled ones in their place. "Not long enough." She whispered out loud into the silent room."And Kagura—how much longer will you even be allowed to live?" Kaede felt her heart clench violently in her chest and tears spring to her human eye.

Carefully, the old woman brought a hand up to rub at the wet hot substance. The feel of it on her skin made her uneasy as she brought the hand away from her face and studied the liquid thoughtfully. After several seconds, she shook her head and grabbing for the sheet wiped the tears off her hand almost violently.

"If only Abeni hadn't lost her other eye," She spoke in a raspy hushed whisper as she felt the tears build in her human eye once more. "I would have had two Shinigami eyes." She blinked back the forming tears, tilting her head back so they wouldn't sting her vision. "And with them I wouldn't be able to cry."

-break-

The tavern was quiet as the song finished, Inuyasha looking right at the men while they looked right back. The humans didn't say a word as they watched, the adrenaline of the song finally wearing off and alerting them to the possibility of a dangerous stranger being in their mist.

"My boy—," The violinist suddenly said, shattering the silence as he took a step forward, the violin hanging haphazardly at his side. His face contorted into a strange look of both pride and anger. "Where have you been?" He asked bluntly as the other two men behind him sat down their instruments and stood looking just as proud, angry, and happy all at the same time.

"You know me," Inuyasha looked down appearing embarrassed or perhaps chastised. "I can't help myself." He smiled, his own expression completely flabbergasting his companions behind him. His face was drawn into a joyful smile, innocent and young, full of insecurity and utter, complete happiness. "Seanathair."

The tavern collectedly gasped with the exception of Sango, Miroku and Kagome as the word left Inuyasha's mouth. Abruptly, the sound of a million gossips entered their ears, speaking a language none of them could even guess at translating. "What did he say?" Kagome asked, turning towards Miroku and Sango confused.

"I don't know." Miroku's shoulders slumped and he opened his mouth as if about to take a stab at guessing. Before he could however, Sango (seeing the woman whom had spoken English to them earlier) reached out and grabbed her, pulling her towards them quickly.

"Excuse me," She spoke quickly as the woman, appearing only slightly more sober than she had been earlier, turned and looked at her with a happy smile. "What did he just say—you know in Irish?"

The woman quirked an eyebrow at Sango as she smiled and shook her head back and forth. "Wha' 'is 'en?" She tilted her head to the side as she spoke, laughter bubbling up from her throat loudly.

Looking only moderately irritated, Sango growled slightly before shaking the girl as if to wake her back up. "What did he say?" She asked, the frustration in her voice actually surprising Miroku as he watched his wife practically manhandle the drunken women. "Just now—," She shook the woman a little harder her curiosity motivating her rough nature. "The one Irish word he said—what was it?"

"Oh, 'ou talkin' 'out 'em—," The woman, completely unfazed, pointed happily towards Inuyasha a large smile on her face as she spoke the next words. "He 'alled Eion Grandfather."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **For all you wondering when Koga will come in, never fear, we will hear about him in the next two chapters. He has an interesting connection in all of this that should be very fun to witness, I'm sure.

**Bonus Point: **

Who is Sesshoumaru's most trusted and beloved (cough, cough) servant?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point: **

And the answer was, episode 19, "Go Home to Your Own Time, Kagome!" Congrats to the winners:

FlowingSilverDreams, Glon Morski, NurNur, 14 inu-kag, cristine44, kan78, AiydanWarrior, Saria Forest14

**Notes:**

Abeni – Yoruba (West African) name meaning, "we asked for her, and behold, we got her."

Lute - can refer generally to any string instrument having the strings running in a plane parallel to the sound table, more specifically to any plucked string instrument with a neck (either fretted or unfretted) and a deep round back, or more specifically to an instrument from the family of European lutes. Most scholars agree that the lute is one of the direct ancestors of the modern guitar.

The Irish I used in this chapter is modern Irish, mainly because I have no idea how to write in early modern Irish. Early modern Irish is the language that would have been spoken during the 1700's and until the mid 1800's. Modern Irish starts in approximately the 1820's onwards, and is different grammatically because the British had taken the responsibility of Irish education away from the Irish by the 1820's. This effectively changed the language and nearly caused the languages complete demise. Luckily, the Irish Nationalist movement advocated a revival in the 19th century, which resulted in the languages narrow survival.

**Translations:**

Sicín ar díol! Ar mhaith leat sicín, cailín? – Chicken for sale. Would you like a chicken, girl?

Uimh go raibh maith agat. Táimid ag dul a ithe anois. – No thank you. We're going to eat now.

Pá aird, a bhuachaill! – Pay Attention, boy!

Tá brón orm. Tá mé déanach don dinnéar. – I'm sorry. I'm late for dinner.

Tráthnóna maith – Good Evening

Tá brón orainn má scanraithe duit. – Sorry to have scared you.

Ná bíodh imní ort. – Do not worry.

Bíodh oíche mhaith. – Have a good night.

Can Alasdair MacColla. – Sing Alasdair MacColla. (The name of a popular Irish folksong at the time)

Logh? – Pardon?

Mo ghrá! – My love!

Seanathair - Grandfather

**Next Chapter:**

**A Story of Three Men**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 4/8/2013


	72. The Story of Three Men

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**The Story of Three Men**

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all watched in a complete daze as Inuyasha hugged the man he had just called grandfather in Irish. "He's—but—." Kagome tried to speak but her voice completely failed her as she watched the Captain rub the side of his head against the other man's cheek, a gesture he had often done to her but she never understood the significance of.

"Not even a home port," Sango whispered the words as she slumped down in her chair, dazed and confused. "Not even—a home and now—he's—." She couldn't even begin to speak the rest of her sentence, her tongue failing her.

"He's got a grandfather." Miroku finished for Sango as he watched his father let go of the violinist and move towards one of the other men, the drummer. He watched as the peppered haired demon swatted at his father, hitting him in the side of the head while Inuyasha laughed. "_He never told me_." Miroku thought as he watched Inuyasha duck his head down, bumping the top of his head against the drummer's chin in a way Miroku knew was a sign of affection. "_All these years and he never once mentioned he had a real family_." A sickened feeling began to build in Miroku's gut that he couldn't ignore as he watched the last man, the lute player ruffle Inuyasha's hair as if he were still a child.

"I can't believe it." Kagome suddenly spoke as she came to stand beside Miroku grabbing for the man's arm with her fingertips. "He never mentioned it, not once."

"I know," Miroku shook his head back and forth, his expression sad and almost pained. "I mean, I heard about his father once," He recalled the conversation that had happened nearly five months before on the Mississippi. "We all heard about his mother but—," He brought a hand up to run through his hair. "I never knew he had—that there was—," He pointed towards the violinist his pointer finger actually shaking. "A living relative."

"My head hurts." Sango whispered as she brought her pointer and her thumb to her temple and began to rub.

"Mine too." Kagome agreed as she watched the three strange men and Inuyasha talk from across the room, the gossiping around them much too loud for Kagome to actually hear a word they were saying. "I just can't—believe this is happening." She blinked slowly as she resisted the urge to make her way towards the small familial gathering. "_All this time he had a family and we didn't even know it._"

Suddenly, the violinist turned back to the people, swinging his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders as he did so. "Tá brón orainn, a dhaoine uaisle." He called out to the crowd apologizing to them as he held Inuyasha close to his side, looking as if he never wanted to let the boy go. "Tá eagla orm ní mór dúinn a ghearradh ar fheidhmíocht na hoíche anocht ghearr." He spoke calmly even as the crowd showed some great distain for what he had just said. Looking exasperated, he pulled his hand from Inuyasha's shoulders holding them up in front of the crowd, silently asking for quiet. "Ní fhaca mé mo garmhac in aon cheann déag bliana," His words seemed to go over much better with the crowd this time, the men and women nodding as if they suddenly understood his reasoning for whatever he had said before. "D'aois agus ní mór dúinn i bhfad chun teacht suas ar."

The crowd yelled their acceptance as the man Inuyasha called grandfather finished his sentence hands still held high in the air. The hooting and hollering of the crowd continued for some time until one of the other men, the lute player stepped forward. Without evening having to raise a single hand, the crowd instantly quieted as if they weren't used to seeing this man speak at all. The lute player looked out across the crowd slowly, a stern look on his face, and his silver eyes gleaming brightly.

"Mar sin féin," His deep bass voice echoed throughout the perfectly silent tavern. Every human in the building, including Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, leaned forward listening to the man as if what he was about to say was law. "Dar saor chun fanacht agus a ithe agus ól gach oíche ar fad."

The tavern exploded into a loud chorus of happy voices. Kagome blinked from the sheer intensity of the sound, bringing her hands up to cover her ears. "Whatever he said must have been good." She yelled over the din as Sango and Miroku mirrored her look and nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again." Sango agreed as she finally forced herself to stand from her chair and move so that she was standing next to Kagome. "This is ridiculous, what could he have said?"

"Who knows." Miroku grumbled as he looked towards his father watching as the older man laughed loudly. The only indication that the noise bothered the man was the sight of his ears pressed down hard to his skull. It was a sight that not only Miroku noticed but the lute player as well. Miroku watched as the lute player reached up and playfully tugged on one of the ears forcing it upright.

Inuyasha glared at him from the action and pulled away, only to have the drummer perform the same action on his other ear. The dog demon quickly turned towards the other man, pushing him lightly even as the drummer let out a deafening laugh. Looking only slightly disgruntled, Inuyasha shook his head before turning towards Sango, Miroku, and Kagome smiling brightly as his eyes came in contact with them. His fangs shown as his smile widened and he raised his hands waving to catch their attention before motioning for them to come over.

Stunned, all three hesitated, something about the situation making their feet stay glued to the ground. It was Kagome who managed to move first, her steps small and delicate as her heart began to race in her chest. "_These people_," She thought to herself as she began walking through the chaos of the tavern, not even noticing the ruckus as she negotiated through it. "_His family_," She felt her face grow hot, not with embarrassment per say but with gnawing uncertainty. "_I'm about to meet his family_."

Behind her Miroku took Sango's arm as any proper gentlemen would and began following Kagome. "_I can't believe—he has a family, a real family_." Miroku gulped slightly as feelings of anxiety washed over him. "_Why didn't he tell me?_" He wondered as his stomach began to knot, nerves settling deep in his abdomen. "_Did he not want me to know?_" He asked himself the question unwittingly tensing his body as he did.

"Are you okay?" Sango whispered as she felt him tense, wrapping her arm a little tighter around him his own.

"I don't know." Miroku responded honestly as he continued walking through the crowd. His eyes watched Inuyasha carefully as the man helped the band pick up their instruments and the giant jar of money. "_I guess they're packing up for the night_." He chewed on his lower lip biting into the flesh as he tried to take his mind off of his own unnerving thoughts.

In front of him, Kagome reached the table placing her hands in front of herself awkwardly as she listened to the four men talking excitedly in Irish. The words flew around her, scary and unknown as she watched the Captain laugh while talking to the man he had called his grandfather. "_His grandfather—," _The thought circled in her mind as she watched the three men take off towards a door, her mind not even acknowledging that Inuyasha hadn't joined them and was thus, now approaching her. "_I can't even—it seems so unreal. He has a grandfather_."

"Kagome."

Inuyasha's voice suddenly calling her name awoke her from her stupor making her jump. "Um—yes?" She stuttered and shifted back and forth awkwardly.

"Come on—," He motioned for her to follow, his eyes lifting away and behind her as he saw Miroku and Sango approach as well. "We're gonna go eat dinner." He told them all before turning away once more, heading towards a small wooden door located down a series of four steps.

Turning to look back at Sango and Miroku, Kagome opened her mouth about to say something but her voice failed her once more. "Um—," The sound came out instead and Kagome snapped her mouth shut.

"I completely understand." Miroku told her not having to hear her words to recognize the way she was currently feeling. "This is just—."

"Bizarre." Sango replied for him as she watched Inuyasha walk down the little steps towards the door. Hand on the handle, he opened it, the hinges groaning from the action, revealing a darkened hallway that made her grimace. "Am I dreaming?"

"If you're dreamin' I'm dreaming." Miroku mumbled just as his father turned back to look at them expectantly. "We should go—," The Captain's son told them as he took his free hand and placed it on Kagome's shoulder directing her with one hand while he directed Sango with the other. "That's the only way were gonna figure out what the hell is going on."

"_This time_," Kagome thought but didn't bother voicing as they made their way towards the Captain. "_I'm not sure I want to know_."

Inuyasha didn't say a word as they reached him, simply held the door opened motioning them through. All three entered the bleak hallway hesitantly, their eyes drawn to the bricked walls and a tiny painting of a field landscape standing atop a piece of truly antique furniture. The wooden floor creaked against their heels loudly, the sound of an old house greeting their ears. A threadbare rug protected their feet from making direct contact with the wood but still allowed it to squeak with each step they took. As the door clicked back into place behind them, the world grew astonishingly quiet in the small hallway adding to the eerie ambiance.

"Well," Miroku finally gained the courage to speak as they stood there unmoving in the dark hallway. "Um—," He cleared his throat and turned towards his father, the shinning eyes of his demanity haunting in the vague light. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha gave the boy a halfhearted, apologetic smile that was barely seen in the dark corridor. "Well um—," He motioned absently at the little painting and the antique dresser. "This is—this is where I grew up."

The words hung in the air for some minutes before Sango suddenly cleared her throat as loud as she possibly could. "You mean," Her voice came across as tight as she held onto Miroku's arm, squeezing it to give the man reassurance. "All this time, you had a home and never told us." She flinched as Miroku tensed even more underneath her fingertips.

The Captain hesitated for only a moment, his eyes turning towards Kagome unconsciously. The woman was standing with her hands in front of her, no longer holding onto Miroku for support. Her face was lowered, impossible for him to see, but the way her fingers laced together tightly, told him a great deal about her current mood. "I—." The word sorry refused to come and Inuyasha for a moment cursed himself and his own stubbornness. "Yes, I did."

"And those three men?" Sango pressed even though they pretty much already knew.

"They're my grandfathers." Inuyasha answered simply not really wanting to get into detail while standing in the hallway.

"Your grandfathers," Kagome finally spoke, the sound of her voice drawing her companions attention to her instantly. "The one playing the violin like that?" She raised her head looking at the Captain, her words a question but her voice telling him not to dare answer it. "The drummer," She looked directly into his eyes as a slight irritation began to build in her. "_He tells me everything—I know things about him Miroku doesn't even know and—." _She cut off the thought, shaking her head. "And the lute player too."

Shifting uncomfortably Inuyasha said the only thing he could really think to say. "Actually that's not a lute."

Kagome's whole demeanor tensed unnaturally, something within her snapping from perhaps the stress of the day (more than likely, the stress of the past eight months) or the current situation at hand. Whatever it was, for one brief moment, Kagome Dresmont lost it. "Who cares what it is." She yelled with frustration and ripped her hands away from each other, using one of them to point at the Captain instead. "You lied to us, us," She motioned between herself and the two other humans in the hall. "I thought we meant something to you—that you trusted us!" She voiced the exact thoughts of Sango and Miroku beside her unwittingly. "I thought at the very least—," Her voice faltered and she looked away from him, staring at the floor. "You trusted m—."

Suddenly a man peaked his head out from behind what had, up until a moment before, been a perfectly closed door. "It's very impolite to yell in your host's house." He told her as the other two men seemed to appear from out of nowhere behind her.

Kagome nearly jumped ten feet in the air as the drummer's voice seemed to explode in her head. "I'm so sorry," She spoke quickly, blushing bright red as she turned to look at him. "I—I wasn't—I was just—I'm ssss—I—um—I apologize." She finally settled on as she ducked her head down completely mortified. "_Oh my god—in front of his grandfather—I had to lose it in front of his grandfather! How humiliating._"

The drummer promptly laughed as she stuttered and reached out a hand to touch her chin much to Kagome's surprise. "Don't worry little 'um." He nodded his chin towards Inuyasha promptly. "You're with my pup, yes?"

Kagome blinked at the use of the term pup. She knew the Captain often called Miroku pup, using the term as a means of expressing affection, but hearing someone use that same term in that same ways towards the Captain felt wrong. "Um—yes." She answered the man's question and nodded, the feel of his surprisingly gentle fingers on her chin making her relax in a way she couldn't understand. "_He's so gentle_." She thought as she looked into the man's silver eyes. They were old and wise beyond years even the Captain knew and filled with a gentleness Kagome could honestly say she had never seen before in her life.

"Then you nothing to worry about from me—or any of us." He gave her a wink as he let go of her chin. "Me names Aengus." He told her with a smile on his handsome face. "I'm his great-grandfather." He told her and promptly turned around walking back inside the room, leaving Kagome more stunned than before.

"Great—?" Sango mumbled for behind her, her voice completely astonished.

"Aengus," The lute player chastised as he watched the man disappear. "You're gonna send the poor dears into fits." He frowned darkly and turned towards Kagome himself, a soft expression crossing his own handsome features. "I'm Paedar," He introduced himself, turning his attention to an equally stunned Sango and Miroku as well. "Welcome to our home." He bowed slightly before motioning to the opened door. "Now—before any other introductions are made, I think it best we all go sit down before someone faints."

"Good idea." Inuyasha nodded as he watched his pale companions seem to grow paler with each second.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Eoin, the violinist and Inuyasha's grandfather, asked as he looked over at Inuyasha.

"No—," He shook his head as he turned back towards his grandfather. "I figured you'd want to eat together."

"Great idea, we made a stew tonight, should be enough for all of us." Eoin smiled and motioned for everyone to follow. "Aengus is probably already eating." The man laughed as he entered the small room.

Kagome blinked as she entered the small room, which turned out to be a combined kitchen and dining room. Backed against the wall to her right next to another closed door was an old cupboard. It appeared that at one time the cupboard must have been painted white however, the paint was chipping now and the old bronze handles looked as if they were prepared to fall at anytime. Beside it an old long faced clock ticked in the corner, its long face appearing tired and almost sad. On the back wall, directly across from where they stood in the doorway, a remarkably new looking wood burning stove stood, heat radiating from the front of its vents. On top a pot sat, the sound of boiling from within it hitting her ears just as the heat hit her body. Finally, sitting against the left hand wall of the room, a rather large oak wood table sat, filling up the whole of the wall with its presence.

"I wasn't eating." Aengus huffed bringing Kagome back to reality as she looked towards him. Aengus was sitting at the head of that rectangular wooden table, his back to the wood burning stove. "I was waiting." He told them as he raised a mug to his lips, which appeared to be filled with the same ale from the bar.

"Inuyasha," Paedar motioned for the Captain who responded to his words quickly, head practically snapping to attention. "Stews on the stove," He tilted his chin towards the pot bubbling rhythmically on top of the stove. "You know where the bowls are."

Without complaint, Inuyasha nodded and stepped towards the right hand side of the room to a small cupboard that stood just beside the stove. "Did you bake any bread today?" He asked as he opened the cupboard up revealing a mishmash of bowls, mugs, tea cups both new and chipping, as well as plates, bowls, and baking pans in varying states of ware.

"Naw, we weren't planning on company." Paedar's voice came across as almost chastising, the sound of it making Inuyasha's ears actually pull back to his head. "Good." He smirked as he spoke before turning back towards the completely stunned humans in the room. "Where are my manners, now?" The man laughed, his eyes seeming to sparkle slightly as he did so but only ever so slightly. "Please, sit," He motioned to three available chairs that backed up almost uncomfortably close to the wall. "Make yerself comfortable."

Just like the humans in the other room, the three found themselves unable to disobey the command and promptly sat down the best they could. The limited space between their backs and the wall was so uncomfortably tight however, that they found it an almost impossible task.

"Here." Aengus mumbled and stood from his chair, pulling on the table until there was plenty of room for the humans to sit contentedly. "Sorry 'bout that, we're not too used to comp'ny." He clicked his tongue when he was done speaking and sent a teasing eye in Inuyasha's direction.

The dog demon didn't rise to the bait however, and merely continued rummaging in the cabinet pulling out a series of oddly shaped bowls of varying colors. "You think by now you'd have a matching set." He mumbled as he pulled them down, counting them absently to ensure he had enough.

"Why bother," Aengus told him with a shrug as he sat back down in his chair once more, enjoying the heat from the stove on his back. "None of them leak."

Chuckling, the younger Eoin grabbed a chair from beside the cupboard and sat across from the humans just to Aengus' left. "So," He addressed them carefully as his eyes shown with curiosity. "I suppose introductions are in order then?"

"Yes." Miroku nodded sharply, his own curiosity overwhelming his sense of fear at the possibilities this conversation might bring.

"Alright, you first," Aengus pointed at Miroku quickly with one clawed finger. "Who are you—where you from—how you know our pup?" He spoke so quickly Miroku nearly couldn't make out a word the man was saying. "Wait," He held up a hand. "Don't tell me I can smell it."

"Let the boy talk Aengus." Paedar groused as he sat down at the other head of the table across from Aengus. "He's just a little pup, give him a break." His voice was exasperated as he spoke, one hand actually coming up to rub at his head gingerly.

"You're no fun." Aengus threw back as he slumped down in his chair and looked towards Inuyasha. "Hurry up pup." He called towards the man just as Inuyasha opened the pot and began stirring the stew.

"If I go any faster I'll burn my hands." Inuyasha fired back as he continued stirring the thick stew.

Turning around to glare at Inuyasha's back, Aengus growled. "And this concerns me, why?" He posed the question, Inuyasha actually turning around and matching his glare as he spoke.

Eoin laughed lightly as he watched the exchange. "Something's never change." He shook his head and looked towards Miroku with a gentle smile. "We can smell it on you—," His voice was kind as he spoke. "Our pup adopted you, yes?"

Miroku felt the bridge of his nose instantly heat up. "Yeah—," He answered the man even as he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "He did."

"Well, well," Eoin leaned back in his chair and smiled brightly. "What's your name?"

"Miroku." He answered almost hesitantly as he watched the man named Paedar eye him from his spot at the head of the table. "_What are they up to?_" He wondered just to himself. "_Do they actually care? But why would they? I'm just some kid their grandson picked up._"

"Well then," Eoin looked over to the other two men before allowing his gaze to drift to Inuyasha who was still standing by the stove, ladling stew into bowls. "He yours?"

"He is." Inuyasha responded without even having to turn around.

"I guess, I only have one thing to say then." Eoin turned back to Miroku, his face drawn into a tight and intimidating line. "Welcome to our family." He smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling with love that seemed to have appeared out of almost nowhere. "You and your mate." He nodded towards Sango, who was staring practically opened mouth. "You both may call me grandfather if you like—or Eoin, which ever works."

"Thank you." Miroku and Sango both barely managed to say as Inuyasha headed back towards the table, placing a bowl in front of each person. He paused just a second longer than he needed to beside Miroku, bringing a free hand up to squeeze at the boys shoulder.

Miroku felt his heart relax from the gesture, his earlier misgivings and anger with his father dissipating. "_They took me in_," He blinked slowly as Inuyasha moved away from him, going back to the stove for the rest of the bowls. "_Just like Otou-san did—without a single thought or bias_." He felt Sango's hand touch his thigh underneath the table, squeezing it reassuringly. "_What a family—._"

Sitting the rest of the bowls down in front of everyone Inuyasha returned back to the cupboard to grab a few spoons. The clatter of silverware filled the small warm kitchen as he dug until he finally found seven spoons of varying styles, metals and woods. Shaking his head, he returned to the table, carefully laying a spoon next to each person until he found himself beside Kagome. The grey eyed girl had refused to look at anyone since her outburst in the hall and thus, had been staring at the old wood table as if it was a prized painting. "Ka—." He started to say only to be interrupted by his grandfather across from them.

"And this young lady," Eoin turned slowly towards Inuyasha, a strange look on his face that caused the young dog demon pause. "Who is she then?"

Kagome blushed as Eoin pointed towards her with one clawed hand. "_Oh god, please don't ask about me_." She begged as her embarrassment from earlier outweighed her need to be identified by Inuyasha's family.

"Yes," Paedar leaned back in his chair, looking at Inuyasha with firm, critical eyes. "Who is she?"

"Um—," Inuyasha looked away from his grandfathers and licked his lips slowly. "Well—," He motioned towards Kagome slowly. "This is Kagome Dresmont."

"Nice name." Eoin shrugged, the sound of his voice causing Kagome to raise her head finally. Eoin looked directly at her as she did, his silver eyes shining as he watched her, the corners of his lips actually curving into a barely contained smile.

"Lovely name." Aengus agreed from his spot across from Paedar, his own eyes shifting towards Kagome just as the girl looked towards him. He nodded at her gently, trying to convey a sense of ease in the currently tense environment.

"But not what we're asking." Paedar spoke suddenly, his lips drawn in a thin line as he too turned towards Kagome.

Looking into his eyes Kagome found herself almost hypnotized. "_They know_." She realized instantly as his silver depths sparkled with all the knowledge he had gained in his life time. "_They can smell it,"_ She raised her hand unconsciously towards her shoulder where the mark laid. "_Maybe even feel it_." Her fingers brushed against her tattooed flesh, causing a shiver to run up and down her skin.

"Well," Inuyasha began to speak, his voice actually coming across as anxious and unnerved. "She's a—."

"I'm his intended." Kagome spoke up bravely, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her with amazed eyes. "But I suppose," She dropped her hand from the mark on her shoulder, blushing slightly. "You already knew that."

"We did." Eoin replied his facial expression changing from gentle and kind to dark for just the barest of seconds. Carefully, the man turned towards the other two men in the room, the three seeming to silently agree on something the humans and even Inuyasha were not privy to.

"So," Sango interrupted the uncomfortable silence as she looked between the family members, somehow sensing that whatever was going on needed to be stopped quickly. "You're Inuyasha's grandfathers then?" She spoke the words even as the oddness of them tickled the back of her mind. "_Can't you only have one grandfather?" _She wondered as she looked between the three men. "_Especially since they're all demons, only one should be his demon grandfather_."

"Well," Eoin pulled his eyes away from the other two full demons and turned towards Sango. "I'm his grandfather," He pointed at himself before turning towards his musician counterparts. "They're his—well—great grandfathers," He cleared his throat before mumbling under his breath. "Sort of."

"I see." The young girl shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "_But—that still doesn't make sense, you can't be half demon and have two demon great grandfathers_." Before she could contemplate her own thoughts any further her eyes fell to her stew and her stomach reacted by releasing growl of hunger.

The demon ears in the room, hearing the gnawing sound, all laughed the mood seeming to become instantly lightened. "We should eat." Paedar told everyone at the table as he picked up his spoon. "No sense letting it go cold."

"Best idea you've had all day." Aengus told him as he grabbed his spoon and quickly dug into his bowl, eating as if he hadn't seen food since he was a child himself.

"So," Miroku continued on the conversation thoughtfully, after swallowing a bite of the surprisingly tender stew. "I guess you're dog demons then?"

"No—," Paedar answered for the rest of the group as he took a bite of his own stew chewing it absently. "We're wolves."

"Okay, I'm confused." Sango sat down her own spoon and looked at the table with no nonsense eyes. "You're Inuyasha's grandfathers, right?" She asked not actually pausing long enough for a response. "And he's a dog demon, so shouldn't you be dog demons at the very least?" She posed the question as she narrowed her eyes darkly. "That's the logical thing, right?"

"What is logic anyway?" Aengus asked as he picked up his bowl and tilted it back for easier access.

"So you're not his grandfathers?" Kagome deduced as she knitted her eyebrow with confusion.

"No—," Eoin corrected gingerly as he reached into his bowl and picked up a little morsel of meat, passing it towards Aengus who grabbed it happily. "We're his grandfathers—just on his mother's side."

"But she was human!" Sango argued before turning her head towards Inuyasha with fury in her eyes. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"I like her." Aengus mumbled in Eoin's ear loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I agree." Eoin mumbled back as he held in his own laughter.

"Okay, seriously—," Miroku raised his hands up and closed his eyes as if asking for patience. "I don't understand." He opened his eyes looking between the three demon men before turning his gaze towards his father. "How are you related to them?"

"Well, first of all, we're related to them, you and me." Inuyasha stressed the words as he spoke, watching relieved when Miroku smiled faintly from the inclusion. "And they're my mother's family."

"But how?" Sango interrupted before Inuyasha could finish.

"It's not by blood my girl." Paedar interrupted this time with a patient smile on his face. "Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi—," He spoke the name, the sound of it echoing loudly in the hall, bursting in everyone's ears as if it was forbidden that they should have ever heard it. "We found her when she was but a summer old and took her in."

"What?" Kagome asked softly as Paedar's explanation settled in the room. "She was adopted?"

"It's a long story." Eoin spoke thoughtfully as he ate a piece of meat from his stew.

"Please tell it." Kagome asked softly, the very nature of her words catching Eoin off guard. Slowly the man raised his head to look at her, ignoring his stew in favor of studying the strange girl his grandson had brought home with him.

Licking his lips, he turned towards the other two men, the three of them conversing silently for just a second. "You really want to know?" He asked Kagome, carefully, his words filled with both curiosity and disbelief.

"I do," Kagome nodded briskly, glancing at Inuyasha who was sitting across from her next to his grandfather. "I want to know everything."

Eoin took her words in thoughtfully, sitting his bowl aside as he tried to think. "Where to start?" He asked himself as he looked into the tiny bowl of stew.

Beside him, Aengus too sat his bowl down and inhaled a soft, almost tragic breath. "It was summer when we found her." He started for him as he leaned back in his chair solemnly. "We were wandering, playing minstrel to any village that would listen." He lifted his head away from the bowl, his silver eyes shining as he looked at all the people at the table with soft eyes. "And we had just somehow made out way to Ireland—."

-break-

Three men walked slowly through the heavily wooded forest on a tiny path that seemed to be carved into the underbrush. Leaves crunched under their feet as they moved, none of them all that concerned with staying quiet as they walked. In the hand of what appeared to be the youngest, a square shaped fiddle rested, perched upon the crook of his elbow as he lightly plucked a modest melody. The sound of one of the three strings seemed to vibrate throughout the forest, an oddly soothing sensation. Little birds perched upon branches high above their heads, hoped back and forth, dancing to the tune as they chirped along assuming the fiddle was one of their own kind and not inanimate.

"Flower's of sping-g-g." Eoin, the youngest, began to sing gently as he walked. His caretakers, a man by the name of Peadar and another named Aengus, walked in front of him in silence. "Of winter and fall-l-l." The tune floated all around them as the fiddle offered a sweet backdrop to the sound. "Fit in my hands: gentle and small-l-l." He smiled slightly as one of the men in front of him suddenly moved his own instrument to rest in front of himself. Instantly, the soft sound of his oud joined in as the plectrum in his hand gently strummed. "A field of dais-i-i-es, tiny, askew-w." He chuckled slightly as he stared at the back of the other man waiting for him to grab his own tabor that hung around his waist and join in; however, the man stubbornly never did. Smiling softly even as he and the oldest man, Peadar, continued to play by themselves, he continued. "Will take me back-k-k," He held the note out and tilted his chin upwards as a few stray rays of light touched his face from the canopy above. "To you."

Both Eoin and Peadar allowed their instruments to hang onto the last note for only a second before bringing the song completely to a close. "You really should play with us." Eoin called towards Aengus good naturedly.

"I'm not in the mood." The man replied instantly as he continued down the path bringing one hand up to rub at his head. "I have a horrid headache."

"When don't you have a headache?" Peadar muttered next to him a vague smirk on his face.

Behind him Eoin laughed and with one great jump landed between the two men. It was apparent the second he landed that he was much younger than both of them, the top of his head reaching barely to either man's shoulder despite being the same breed of demon. "I agree." He laughed lightly and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Put yer tongue in yer mouth or I'll catch it and slice it off." Aengus replied instantly with a tight frown on his face.

"Okay," Eoin immediately backed down the ears on the side of his head actually lowering a little bit in disappointment. "Not in a playing mood today."

"I'm sorry kid." Aengus halfheartedly apologized as he reached a hand out and ruffled the younger man's hair. "It's just my head's splitting and—."

Before Aengus could finish his sentence a god awful howl resounded in the forest causing every bird to stop tweeting and every small animal to run away and hide. The three men froze in their places not moving as cold chills ran through their bodies slowly.

"What the hell is that awful sound?" Aengus asked as he covered his ears with his hands in horrible pain as the screeching sound seemed to penetrate from his eardrums all the way to the back of his skull.

Peadar tilted his head to the side listening closely as the screeching continued followed closely by a low almost guttural growl. "Sounds like a banshee to me." He mumbled while stretching his arms above his head nonchalantly, clearly unaffected by the loud yell.

"Why would a banshee be out this time a day?" Aengus muttered as the screeching began to die down turning into a soft sob, of sorts. Beside him, the youngest of the trio's face contorted into an odd look of concentration. "What is it Eoin?"

"That's no banshee." Eoin whispered as he turned and looked in the direction of the sound. The woods were thick and dark, menacing. "It sounds a lot more," He paused trying to search for the right words. "I don't know—intelligent?"

"Whatcha mean?" Peadar grumbled with a loud yawn as he leaned his shoulder against a nearby tree and scratched at his chin. "Banshee's are plenty intelligent."

"That's not what I meant." Eoin shook his head quickly as he turned towards his older brother. "Banshee's don't use human language, right?"

"No they refuse," Peadar answered automatically with a frown building on his face. "They still prefer their mother tongue."

"They're behind the times if you ask me." Aengus mumbled as he lowered his hands from his ears, twitching them slightly to see if the noise had become bearable: it had. "Human's are everywhere nowadays. I mean just take this island—it's all humans now; like a colony."

"True." Eoin agreed even as he concentrated on the sound in the distance, it was almost like it was becoming fainter and fainter. "Crying—," He whispered suddenly and closed his eyes as if to confirm. "It sounds like crying." His eyes instantly popped opened awareness seeming to overcome him as he took a slow step forward into the dark foreboding woods. "Like a pup." The words fell from his lips right before he darted forward into the unknown.

"Eoin!" Both men yelled in a panic as they watched the young boy take off without another word. Their own feet jumped in and made them follow despite the way the hair stood on the backs of their necks and the way their instincts told them to turn back and flee.

"I knew that kid would be a pain!" Aegnus yelled as he ducked out of the way of a low hanging branch his expression tight and pained.

"Too bad." Peadar replied as he too ducked and dodged the thick undergrowth of the forest floor. "He's my brother!"

"Why'd we adopt your brother!" Aengus fired back even as he felt his heart beat hard against his ribcage in utter fear of losing the boy that ran ahead of them. Jumping over a large tree trunk he followed Peadar, the scent of death beginning to form all around them leading them somewhere.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity they found themselves standing in a large clearing their mutual charge standing in the middle of it, stark still. The scent of fresh blood washed over both of them and an instinctual satisfaction filled them before a sickening sensation took over. Laying in the middle of the clearing was a fresh kill but not a kill for food. Two bodies, separated by mere feet, torn apart by great force. An arm here, a leg there, pieces of a dress and of a head scarf hanging from a bush. Blood trailing in all directions as if a pack had lead the attack.

Standing already in the middle of it Eoin sank to his knees, as a boy whose human age was roughly seventeen almost eighteen, he should have known horrors such as this but didn't. He had never seen the mutilated bodies of humanoid creatures laying dead in pools of their own blood upon the ground. The two men who had raised him from the time he was but a little whelp had done well to shield him from such things as long as they were able.

"We're too late." Eoin whispered as he looked at the ripped apart body of what appeared to be a man; or really, what had once been a man. "They're dead."

"Ew—," Aengus whispered and scrunched up his face as he dared to sniff the fresh kill. "Even I wouldn't eat that." He snorted trying to get the scent out of his nose as he took a step towards the poor creatures. Every instinct in him frowned at his own actions not for lack of sympathy but for self preservation. Both humans had been gutted literally, leaving the meat tainted and virtually poisonous; a substance his demon body wouldn't let him near.

Coming to stand in the clearing, Peadar frowned darkly as he looked down at the crumpled bodies. "They're humans." He whispered as he scented the air, the smell of a woman filling his nose. Carefully, he crossed the clearing coming to stand in front of the body of what might have at one time been a woman. "It looks like they were hunted for fun." He sighed as he extended his hand to touch the bloody cheek of the now dead woman, her eyes still opened and terrified. "Poor things—," He mumbled as he reached for her eyelids bringing them down so she might find some peace. "They're still warm."

Watching the only slightly older man Aengus frowned, turning back towards the mostly decimated human before him. He was missing his left arm and his stomach had been slit open to reveal shinny guts that had been lacerated by sharp claws. "Such a painful dea—." He started to say but stopped when he noticed something strange. "Um—." He gulped as his eyes went completely wide with disgust. "His stomach's moving." He told Eoin who looked up at him skeptically.

"What do you—?" The boy started to ask but the sound of the 'dead' man inhaling sharply stopped his words dead in his throat.

"Le—do."

"Ah!" Aengus jumped backwards falling straight to his butt. His fingernails dug violently into the dirt yanking himself backwards as his heart raced violently in his chest.

Also scared by the sudden resurrection Eoin jumped back slightly, his hands falling behind him holding him up by means of his palms. "He's alive." He managed to whisper in shock as he watched with fascination as the man inhaled over and over again, blood flowing freely from him with every heartbeat.

"Le—d-d-o," The man's mouth moved blood running from lacerations in his lips. "—th-o-o-il."

Calm as ever Peadar made his way from the diffidently deceased wife to the barely alive man. Stepping beside Aengus who had successfully backed up far enough to find comfort against a tree, he inhaled sharply. The scent of death clung to the air like a disease and he frowned wondering how this poor creature was able to even attempt to talk. "_Poor soul_." He thought just to himself as he started to make his way across the short distance to the dying human. Before he could knell down next to the man to comfort him however, Eoin caught him off guard.

The young boy pushed himself back forward off his hands, his silver eyes staring at the man with utter sympathy. "Hello." He whispered in English not realizing the man couldn't possibly understand him. Carefully, he reached forward and touched the human's fingertips on its remaining hand trying to convey that he meant no harm. "The spirits of death," His voice was shaky at first and filled with barely concealed fear. "Have been kind enough to send me here in your last minutes." He told the man as he finally took his only existing hand, holding it reassuringly. "Is there anything you wish for me to do," His voice cracked slightly but he continued on as if the brief sign of his youth had never happened. "To ease your passing?"

As if by some unknown force the man's once closed eyes opened slowly, red with blood that had flowed into them. "Le do tho—il." He just managed to say as he squeezed Eoin's hand tightly. "Leanbh." The word slipped from his tongue, choppy and hard to understand.

Eoin narrowed his eyes in response before repeating the phrase slowly. "Leanbh." He repeated the word feeling tiny and insignificant as it left his tongue. "I'm sorry—I don't speak—." He started to say but the man turned his head away from Eoin and looked towards the woman laying mutilated some feet away.

"Leanbh." He said again, the word surprisingly clear, as if he had somehow managed to find just enough strength to do one last deed in his lifetime.

"Your mate?" He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, how do you tell a dying man his wife is already dead when he doesn't even understand a word you're saying. "I'm sorry—."

"Aon." The man barely said, his voice so soft that human ears never would have heard him. "La—enb-b-h." He gurgled on the last word, blood turning in his throat and running down the corners of his mouth as tears shown in his eyes. "Le do—." He let go of Eoin's hand and reached forward his finger's shaking so violently that it almost looked like a humming bird attempting to fly. "La-e-e-n-b—h." The word died in his throat even as he managed to grab hold of Eoin's sleeve and tug just once before his eyes seemed to go blank, the life literally slipping out of them.

The hand that held onto Eoin's shirt dropped hitting the ground with a loud thud no longer supported by life. The young wolf demon leaned back on his heels ignoring the blood on his shirt and the scent of death that would remain in his nostrils for days. He had seen someone die in his life, his mother many years ago from an unknown illness, but he had never seen someone struggle to breath, gurgle up blood, while tears pricked in their eyes. It all felt unreal, even as a wolf, it didn't feel right.

Behind Eoin, standing with a sad look crossing his normally stoic features, Paedar inhaled deeply. "Laenbh." He repeated the man's dying words, his mind processing the information quickly. "If I remember right, that means—baby."

Confused by the word, Eoin turned towards his brother, his eyes looking both curious and traumatized. "What's—a baby?" He asked, the word not part of a demon vocabulary.

Looking at Eoin's haunted eyes, Paedar resisted the urge to comfort the teenager who had just witnessed his first ever bloody death and instead answered the question. "It's what humans call pups." He mumbled and looked around the entirety of the clearing. "But I don't see a baby anywhere."

Sitting against the tree still, Aengus looked around as well, his ears twitching and his nose sniffing the air. "The scent of blood," He commented as he pushed himself back up into a stand slowly. "Makes it too damn hard to tell if there's anybody else here."

"I know." Peadar agreed as he took a step backwards as if to see the clearing better. The sudden sound of rustling in the bushes made all three men jump and come to attention, prepared for a fight. "Come out now!" Peadar commanded as he stared straight at the bush, hands already raised as he waited for whatever group of demons who had committed such an act to appear once more.

"Don't encourage it." Aengus whispered harshly as he scooted away from the bush slowly, positioning himself behind the older man.

"Are you a wolf or a human?" Peadar chastised and glared back at Aengus his expression clearly exasperated.

"Neither," The slightly younger man retorted with a low growl. "I'm a mouse."

"Dear lord," Peadar groaned low in his throat as he spread his feet out a little farther ready to pounce at any moment. He knew from experience that he was the alpha of this group and thus responsible for keeping them alive. "Give me strength."

Aengus took just a second to frown darkly at the other man. "Why I—."

"Wait." Eoin interrupted as he came to stand between the two men his eyes focused on the bush.

A petite hand splattered only with a little bit of blood peeked out from behind a branch. Tiny fingers clutched the branch tightly pulling forward and up. Leaves obscured everything except that hand for just a moment before a little grunt filled the air and suddenly they saw a miniature human face. Big brown eyes, warm and the same color as the branches themselves blinked slowly, spackles of blood marring fair skin. Thick black hair, already to her ears and stark straight crowned her head, strands of it catching on branches as the tiny face watched them.

Moving slowly so as not to startle her, Eoin stepped forward, looking at the little creature's tear and blood stained face. "Hello?" He called out towards the tiny thing his expression full of curiosity as he knelt down gradually so as to look less intimidating. "It's okay," He whispered to the small child who blinked large chestnut eyes towards him in response. "We won't hurt you." He reassured watching as her sweet red lips pursed into a frown before she tilted her head to the side.

Slowly, the tiny child took a wobbly step forward out of the bush, her petite body appearing not used to walking. "Ba." She said and stuck her fist in her mouth as her little eyes looked around the clearing with sharp inquisitiveness. "Bababa." She mumbled around her fist as she took each one of them in slowly, her fingers still clutching at the branch holding herself steady.

First, she carefully looked Eoin over, watching him with just a tiny bit of unease flashing across her face. Movement behind him from Peadar startled her before she could study him too much however, and chestnut eyes came to rest on the oldest man. For several seconds, she stared at him, a weary expression crossing her face as she took in the tall intimidating demon. Fear passed over her every feature and her hand that held the branch tightly, tightened just a little more if it were at all possible. Only then did she send a look towards Aengus, her eyes untrusting and even more apprehensive as she saw another older male.

"Mamama." She babbled slowly as if testing the waters, the sound muffled by her hand. "Bababa."

"What is she saying?" Aengus grumbled and glanced over at Peadar who shrugged slightly as he watched the cute little girl.

"It's just gibberish." He told the other man honestly as he lowered himself to the ground in an attempt to look less intimidating. "Lower down."

"Why?" Aengus snorted rhetorically as he knelt to the ground ignoring the little satisfied snicker that sounded almost immediately behind him.

"Wa." The girl spoke suddenly and pulled the fist from her mouth. She looked between Peadar and Aengus slowly as if appraising them while her grip on the branch loosened just a little. "Dada—wa." She mumbled her gibberish before a slight smile formed on her face that neither of the three men could explain. Perhaps their kneeling down had actually worked setting her more at ease. "Baba!" She yelled excitedly and let go of the branch so as to throw her hands in the air. Instantly, the precious balance she had gained disappeared and a distressed look crossed her face right before she fell flat on her butt. Surprised and scared by the experience instant tears formed in her large eyes and a wail greater than any banshee left her tiny mouth.

All three wolves instantly covered their ears in response, the sound actually causing them to feel nauseous. But at least they all knew exactly what they had heard earlier now.

"Make it stop." Aengus practically cried as he allowed himself to fully sink to the forest floor laying his head against the cool earth as his headache from earlier came back ten times stronger than it had been before.

"How?" Peadar responded surprisingly, the man had practically raised Eoin since the boy had been about five but this girl was literally an infant and not a toddler. Besides even that, he couldn't recall ever having heard any child make a sound remotely like this one.

Eoin looked at the two completely incapacitated men with a large frown on his face. "_They're not gonna be any help, are they?_" He asked himself even as he knew the answer. Rising to his feet, hands still on his ears, the young man searched his mind for anything that might make the little girl stop crying. "_Come on_." He told himself as his mind began to practically split in pain. "_What do mother's do to make pups calm—?" _He groaned as the sound grew louder and louder. "_Damn it, my mother died." _He sent a glare in the direction of the two older men._ "Those two should know their mother's were alive until they were adults."_

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anytime he had seen a mother with a child. He could just recall pups he had seen in their mother's arms, happy and content as the woman hummed and rocked.

"_That's it!_" He told himself as his eyes snapped back opened, carefully he took a deep breath. "Flower's of spring." He began to sing softly as he inched his way towards the crying infant slowly, not wanting to startle her. "Of summer and fall-l-l." His voice actually wavered for a moment as her cries grew more distressed. "Fit in my hand," He paused for a second as her little cries seemed to waver and her tear streaked face turned towards him as she sniffled and hiccupped. "Gentle and small-l-l." He brought his hands away from his ears slowly as if afraid the child would relapse. "A field of daisi-i-es." He sang softly as he knelt down before her watching as those bright brown eyes seemed to shine captivated as she looked at him. "Tiny, askew." He smiled and she returned the look, the tears gone and replaced by a toothy smile. "Will lead me back to you."

He finished the song softly and reached forward to wipe the extra tears from the girl's pudgy cheek. She giggled in response and reached for his hand, chubby fingers barely managing to wrap around two of his much larger ones. "Bawa." She spoke and laughed as if she had been telling him some great joke.

"Is that so?" He agreed as warmth filled his whole heart while he watched those tiny fingers pull on his own as if she was trying to pull herself back to her feet. "Do you want up?" He asked and for a moment he was sure she understood as she nodded her head and laughed.

Behind him, Peadar and Aengus both watched in amazement as the young man reached forward and placed his hands underneath her arms, pulling her back to her feet. The girl giggled and reached for his face, grabbing for his long hair. Eoin laughed in return pulling her up against his side as he stood and turned back towards the other two.

"Well," He smiled and pulled the tiny child a little closer towards himself. "They had a pup."

"Sure looks that way." Peadar agreed as he stood up slowly his eyes staring at the little girl. "She doesn't look more than a summer old." He commented as he took a step towards the younger man and the child. The little girl instantly bubbled in response laughing happily and continuing to babble. "She has to be—only a pup that small," He turned and looked towards the bloody chaos on the ground. "Would be able to ignore this."

Holding the little girl tightly in his arms, Eoin frowned before chewing on his lip. "They must've hidden her before they were attacked." His voice was even but his words were anything but mellow in nature. "And now she's all alone." He turned his eyes towards Peadar the idea in his head already showing on his face. "We can't just leave her."

"Oh god no—," Aengus groaned as he finally rose back to his feet and made his way towards the other two men. "You did not just say that." He growled and banged his hand into his head. "We can't take a human child."

"But look," Eoin turned around showing the little girls face to the other two. The baby smiled at them happily, her little baby teeth slightly crooked in her mouth. The girl began to babble as she reached for one of Eoin's fingers yanking at them as she jibber jabbered. "She's so sweet."

"Eoin." Peadar started to speak slowly even as he took in the precious face in front of him, his heart warming from the sight of her. "We can't take care of a human child," He frowned as Eoin's whole face started to fall and an argument started to form on his tongue. "It's impossible." Peadar attempted to quail the argument. "She needs a teat."

Eoin's face completely sunk at the older man's words. "Oh." He whispered as he pulled the little human child closer to his chest. She babbled in response, random sounds with no meaning floating out of her mouth.

"Well," Aengus cleared his throat loudly actually feeling bad for the young man. "We can at least take her to a wet nurse." He offered the suggestion watching as Eoin's face grew little lighter from the proposition. "I'm sure some human will take her."

"That's the nicest thing you've said all day Aengus." Peadar smirked as he spoke looking at the other man with slight affection marking his features.

Not rising to the bait, Aengus merely shrugged his shoulders completely nonchalant. "Every once in a while I slip up." He admitted gingerly while Eoin smiled in excitement.

"You know," The young man interrupted the conversation. "She does have teeth." He pointed towards the tiny crooked pearls as the baby continued to babble. "So, maybe she doesn't need the teat."

"Hm?" Aengus grunted as he looked at the tiny babe apprehensively. "Do human's nurse after they get teeth?"

"Maybe they're milk teeth." Peadar commented offhandedly as he leaned towards the little human sniffing her lightly. "She does kind of smell like milk." He offered and leaned backwards right before the child could grab for his hair. "Only faintly though, like she's not on it all the time."

"Maybe she has both." Aengus offered as he too sniffed the air around the baby thoughtfully. "I wonder what human's eat?" He questioned as the little girl managed to grab a fistful of his hair. "Ow." He complained as the baby laughed and quickly untangled himself while sending the child a chilling death glare that only caused her to giggle

Giving the other man a disapproving look Peadar sighed before answering the question with all the sarcasm he could muster in his voice. "They eat what we eat." He grumbled dryly as Aengus frowned darkly. "Just with more green things."

"Oh shut up." He growled before his back suddenly went ridged, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "I have a bad feeling." He whispered as his eyes rushed across the clearing. Years of being terrified of fighting had given the man one great quality, he always knew when danger was afoot. "We really should get out of here." He spoke softly as his ears twitched to attention at the side of his head. "It's dangerous to stay so close to death."

As if waking up from a dream, the other two demon's in the party also became immediately alert. "Good call." Peader whispered and nodded his head towards the direction that they had come from. "Let's get moving before the scavengers show up."

Holding onto the tiny bundle, Eoin was the first to head towards the makeshift path they had created during their hasty run through the forest. To the untrained eye, it looked as if not a soul had walked it but to the skilled hunter, it was easy to see the little broken twigs and hastily made foot prints. Moving quietly so as not to attract too much attention, the trio (now upgraded to a quartet) made their way through the wood. The only sounds coming from them, their own footsteps and the playful babbling of the little baby.

Finally back on their original trail and feeling much safer farther away from the bodies, the three men began to relax.

"So," Aengus finally broke the silence as his survival instincts began to weaken telling him it was safe once more. "I guess we should head towards the nearest human village."

"Sounds good." Peadar agreed as he stretched his arms above his head before yawning slightly. "We should be out of the forest soon," He told them as he reached up to scratch the back of his head. "There's always a human village near the forest edge."

Barely listening to the conversation, Eoin looked down at the little girl who rested in his arms. Her tiny hands were gripping his shirt as they walked, the motion of each of his steps seeming to lull her, causing her huge eyes to flicker open and shut. "We should name her." He spoke without thought as those eyes finally closed.

"No," Aengus grunted as he came to an immediate stop in front of the younger male. "If you name her," He spoke hastily as he swung his head around, only lowering his voice when he noticed the closed eyes of the tiny being. "Your gonna wanna keep her," He spoke in a hushed whisper as he pointed an accusing finger at Eoin. "And we don't have the time nor the space for that."

"But look at her," Eoin smiled gently down at the tiny sleeping face. "She's so—sweet and gentle." He reached his free hand for her hair, moving the already thick head of dark tresses out of the way of her precious sleeping face. "She's beautiful." He smiled fondly at the little human running a clawed finger against her cheek. "She looks like an Izayoi—don't you think?"

"Oh damn it." Aengus said abruptly and groaned as he turned away from the younger man while throwing his hands in the air. "He's named it, now we gotta keep it."

"Come on," Eoin pleaded quietly. "What's so bad about that?"

"She's a human!" Aengus argued back throwing his hands in her direction to reiterate his point. "We should just take her to the village and drop her with some human wench."

"We can't do that!" Eoin argued back his voice raising ever so slightly as his heart clenched just a little in his chest.

"And why not?" Aengus fired back as he threw his hands to his hips.

"What if they don't take her?" Eoin spoke firmly as he pulled the sleeping bundle closer to himself. "Or toss her aside and leave her for dead? You know how human's are." He licked his lips hastily as he watched Aengus' hard face become just a little less stern at the prospect of what the human's really might do to her. "You couldn't do that to this face." The baby continued to sleep, soft mumbles drifting from her mouth in a tongue that not even her parents could have known as she slumbered on unaware of the conversation. "Say no to that."

"Oh shit—," Aengus whined slightly to himself as he looked at the little sleeping face. "She is—cute." He begrudgingly agreed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"See!" Eoin's face broke out into a smile before he turned towards the silent Peadar. "Come on Peadar," He asked as he turned the sleeping face towards the other man. "You too, please?"

"Pup," The man spoke carefully, the inclusion of such a word making Eoin's heart sink into his stomach. "This isn't that simple," He shook his head slowly. "We're not equipped to raise a child."

"You raised me." Eoin offered up, his voice coming across as pleading.

"That's different," Peadar spoke gently as he watched the expression of his younger brother. "You're a boy, that's a girl," He pointed at the tiny pup refusing to look at her, knowing that if he did he'd fall in love too. "She'll need things that girl's need."

"We'll give 'em to her." Eoin spoke the words even though he didn't quite believe them. There were many things she would need in life that three wayward souls couldn't possibly give. She would need a dowry, someone to teach her to be a woman and a wife, someone to teach her about womanhood and other things men knew nothing about. She would need clothes that they didn't wear and stability that they didn't have. "I know we can't give her the life she needs." He spoke softly as the truth of their predicament began to haunt him. "But—at least promise me that I can keep her," He paused for just a second as the little girl whimpered in her sleep before snuggling even closer to him. "Until we find a proper home, a good one that will love her and take care of her."

Aengus and Peadar exchanged a look over Eoin's head as his words sank in. Both men already knew it was hopeless to fulfill such a wish. Human's rarely took in orphans, they always had too many mouths to feed and there were no monasteries in the area that would take a girl. "This would all be easier if it was a boy." Aengus mumbled while giving Peadar a slight nod of approval.

Peadar grunted in response to the other man's words and looked back at Eoin with a sigh. "Alright," He told the boy watching as a smile formed on his face. "But the first one who wants her—."

"I'll give her away." Eoin insured as he held the baby close and smiled brightly at the two older men. "I promise."

"Let's get going then." Peadar commanded gently as he turned back around to start on their path once more.

Rolling his eyes behind him, Aengus glanced at Eoin and pursed his lips dramatically. "Another mouth to feed." He tisk'd as he continued down the path.

"You eat too much as it is." Eoin told him jokingly as he carefully moved forward, his precious cargo tucked into his arms snuggling.

"I agree." Peadar called over his shoulder thoughtfully. "From now on she can have Aengus' share of the food."

"What?!" Aengus immediately jumped on the other man, attacking him blindly while Eoin laughed and held the small Izayoi just a little tighter against his chest.

-break-

"So, you never found a village, did you?" Kagome inferred as the plates were cleared away by Inuyasha, their dinner having long since been eaten.

"Yes." Paedar shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "And overnight we became a family—well a larger family." His voice came across as nostalgic as he motioned for Inuyasha to get a few mugs from the cabinet. "Pour some ale fer us." He ordered the younger man, who did nothing in the way of arguing before turning his attention back to the subject at hand. "Eoin became her father, while myself and Aengus became her grandfathers."

"I'm just curious," Kagome began slowly as she looked at the oldest man of the three. "If you're his brother, then why did you become her grandfather and not an uncle?"

"Well, it's just one of those things. I raised Eoin, with Aengus' help that is." Paedar spoke softly as he always did, his expression calm and collected. "And when Eoin found Inuyasha's mother it just seemed fitting that I wasn't really an Uncle but more of a grandfather figure." He chuckled slightly nodding his thanks as Inuyasha handed the man a tall mug of ale. "It just happened that way. I really don't even remember an instance of discussing it."

"It was almost like it was just—how it had to be." Aengus interjected for the other man as he sat back down in his chair a cup of tea in his hands. "We raised Eoin from the time he was five," He snorted softly as if some inside joke had just been said. "At the time, the only reason he didn't call either of us father was because it would have made us feel real old."

"I never really knew my father anyway." Eoin spoke up suddenly causing everyone at the table to turn towards the middle aged man. "Honestly, whenever I think of a father the only faces I see are Aengus and Paedar's. They're the only father figures I've ever known." He sent the two men a lopsided smile before tilting his head towards Miroku. "You can understand that can't you Miroku?"

Miroku blinked slightly having not expected to be addressed by his just discovered grandfather. "Yeah—I mean, I can't picture my real father, I never knew him but—," He looked over at Inuyasha who was just finishing serving everyone their ale, his face tinted with red perhaps from the drinks or more than likely, embarrassment. "Inuyasha's my father, and that's just—that."

"See, he gets it." Aengus nodded firmly as he leaned back in his chair throwing one arm over the back of it absently. "A father ain't yer blood and it sure as hell don't have to be the bloody fool your mother rutted with—."

Kagome and Sango both felt their eyes practically pop out of their head as they studied the old man speaking so rudely.

"A father's the man who raised you, who taught you to walk, talk, drink," He raised his glace of what Kagome had at first assumed was 'tea' but now highly doubted was really anything other than alcohol. "Who comforted you when you were scared, sang to you when you were sick, and nurtured you until you could do all that on your own."

"I'll drink to that." Eoin agreed as he raised his glass up in the air before bringing it back to his lips and taking a large swig. The other two men, plus Inuyasha quickly followed suit leaving a slightly confused Miroku, Sango and Kagome staring at the four men in amazement.

"Was that a toast?" Sango questioned out loud causing the three wolf demons to laugh loudly.

"Yes, yes," Paedar smiled slightly as he sat his mug down gingerly on the table. "I suppose you wouldn't be hearing that outside of this country." He paused in thought for just a second before continuing. "It's a—an Irish thing."

"Oh. Well," Kagome smiled slightly as she looked at the three men surprising them as she raised her glass of barely touched beer up just as they had. "I'll drink to it too then." She acknowledged before tilting her glass back and gulping some of it down. Instantly her face scrunched up and she closed her eyes in slight disgust. "Oh that's awful."

"Ah, you found yourself a good one there." Eoin laughed as he nudged Inuyasha playfully. The dog demon in response held back his own laughter as Kagome glared.

"How can you drink this?" She questioned as she continued to make a face. "It's so thick—its like liquid bread."

"That's half the fun." Aengus chuckled as he took another swig of his own 'tea.' "Eoin grab me another." He commanded, the younger man automatically moving without a word, just as his grandson had when commanded by the older men.

Inuyasha laughed loudly along with the rest of the table even as he stood from his spot, reaching across the table to grab Kagome's mug out of her hand. "Here, I'll drink the rest of this." He told her even as he brought her mug to his lips and took a swig. The action itself wasn't scandalous at all but the fact that he had just drank after her made Kagome blush brightly. It was one thing to do so in his room (their room) back on the ship, it was another thing to do it in front of his grandfather and great grandfathers. Luckily, none of the three men seemed to question the move at all. "Would you like me to get you something else instead?"

"Oh," Kagome's head snapped towards his own and she shifted awkwardly. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry." Inuyasha told her with a charming smile. "These three have enough wine, beer and spirits here to last until _I_ die." He spoke seriously as he glanced at the three men all of who looked away from him pretending to drink. "Anything you want."

"Um well—." She hesitated really not sure what she actually wanted, her knowledge of wines, spirits, and beers far too limited to really answer such a question.

"You know what," Inuyasha waved a hand and started towards the door. "I'll get you something you'll like, don't worry."

"But—!" She called after him but he ignored her grabbing for the handle quickly.

"No use álainn." Eoin stopped her as he watched his grandson disappear out the door without another word. "He's far too stubborn to stop once he goes."

"I've noticed." Kagome grumbled dryly as she sat back in her chair looking at the mug of ale he had confiscated from her.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Paedar asked as soon as the door closed behind his great grandson.

"Knowing him," Eoin tilted his head right and left in thought before looking towards his older brother. "We only have a minute or two."

"That's not much time." Paedar pursed his lips unhappily.

"Damn quick little thing, he is." Aengus spoke up as he sipped from his 'tea' cup gingerly. "Always has been too."

"Hm—," Paedar hummed for just a second before turning his attention towards the other two completely. "We need to make this quick then."

"What's going on?" Miroku asked slowly as he looked between the three men.

"Well, we have a few questions." Aengus spoke, his expression tight and no longer as light hearted as it had been before. "For you." His eyes turned towards Kagome as she sat looking every bit the tender age of seventeen in her chair.

"Okay?" She spoke slowly not liking how the atmosphere had changed in the least.

"Now, don't worry." Eoin's voice chimed in right before he took a slow drink from his own ale before setting it down gently on the table in front of him. "You just have to understand, we—." He looked at the other two men casually, watching as both of them nodded, agreeing to his words before he said them. "That pup is our world, we love him more than our own lives." He spoke firmly and carefully as he looked at the three humans sitting across from him. "We just want to make sure that you—."

"You want to make sure," Kagome cut him off her voice soft and her head lowered down so no one at the table could see her face. "That I won't hurt him?" Before either of the three demons could say a word, she raised her head, her gray eyes swirling in a beautiful pattern like storm clouds building around a stark blackened moon. "That would never happen," Her voice was honest and full of conviction as she spoke, the mark on her shoulder seeming to warm with her words. "I—," She hesitated, the word she wanted to use stalling on her tongue, hanging in her mouth just a breath away from being spoken. "I care—," It died, changing to a word far less threatening. "About him just like you."

"You care about him?" Aengus challenged her words, making Kagome blush bright red under his scrutiny. "Are you sure it's that simple, girl?"

Kagome gulped as the sound of his voice rung in her head. She could feel the power of five pairs of eyes staring into her, waiting for her answer and yet she couldn't bring herself to admit what she was feeling. Those emotions were private, personal, and sacred to her and her alone. No one deserved to hear of them or know about them except: "_Inuyasha_." His name was gentle in her head, making her smile slightly as a wave of reassurance ran throughout her body. "He saved me from a life I despised and gave me one I love." Her voice was so soft the humans in the room could barely hear her.

But heard they did. As they sat beside her watching her as she spoke, watching the strange calmness that seemed to sweep her body, they felt as if something very important was happening in that moment. Miroku brought his hand up to touch Sango's thigh, gently running his fingers along the hem of her pant's fabric. Something in Kagome's words compelled him and filled him with the need to connect with her.

"Inuyasha was the first person to ever see me for myself, not even my mother saw that." She admitted, the three demon men feeling matching twinges in their chest from her admittance. "He's the only person whose ever just let me—be me and never asked me to be any different." She raised her head and looked directed at Eoin, then at Aengus, and finally at Paedar. "I—I care about him." She bit her lip, and tightened her hands into fist as she spoke. "I care about him more than anyone or anything." Her hands began to shake on the table, causing the mug of ale to rattle. "He's—I—." Her voice failed her but not for lack of words. Tilting her head down in embarrassment, she opened her mouth to speak again but found she couldn't even if she tried.

Eoin glanced at his older brother, studying the man slowly as if for approval. Paedar shrugged absently before turning his attention back towards the door where soft footsteps could be heard approaching. It was only a second later that the door handle rattled and Inuyasha appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Where did you get this?" He asked without preamble as he showed the group a bottle of white wine. "It's from the Rhine."

"Paedar and Aengus went there a few years back and brought some bottles of it back with them." Eoin explained easily as he leaned back in his chair, appearing as if nothing had happened whilst his grandson had been gone. "It's got a fruity finish I think your mate'll like it."

Kagome instantly flamed red at the use of the word even as Inuyasha came to a stark stand still. "What?" He questioned as he looked at his grandfather with complete surprise.

"I think she will." Eoin shrugged and turned away from his grandson trying not to appear amused by the man's reaction.

"You," Inuyasha sat the wine down on the table slowly, the three humans in the room watching his movements confused. "Called her my mate?"

Kagome blushed brightly at the use of the word, her mind racing with the implications of it. "_He—a mate—a mate to a demon_," She felt her whole face grow hot as a bead of sweat actually ran from her brow to her cheek. "_That's like saying we're married—really married_." She gulped unable to even think what they were implying.

Beside her, Sango and Miroku looked at each other completely confused by the course the conversation was taking. Glancing at his own wife, Miroku narrowed his eyes and blinked, gesturing towards the surprised Captain and the three men. "_What's going on?_" He tried to convey the question with his eyes but Sango merely shrugged just as in the dark as her husband.

"Well," Aengus yawned as he spoke, trying to appear nonchalant as he sipped at his special tea. "You're courting her, right, so that means she's eventually gonna be your mate."

Inuyasha nodded his head slightly while studying his great grandfather. "But," He started to say, pausing just long enough to think of the proper words to use. "You're acknowledging it?"

"I think she's a good match." Paedar spoke up suddenly as he leaned back in his chair and looked straight at Kagome.

The girl in question blinked as silver eyes stared at her, soft, warm and reassuring. She thought to open her mouth and say something to the man but snapped it shut quickly because she really couldn't think of anything to say. "_What's going on?_" She thought as she pulled her eyes away from the man and turned towards her intended who looked just as confused as herself. "_It's almost like—they're giving us their blessing._" Her eyes widened as the thought exploded in her mind. "_They're giving us their blessing_."

Unaware of Kagome's own realization Inuyasha stared at the alpha of his family, Paedar, with opened confusion. "But—bu—?" Inuyasha's mouth hung open in disbelief, he had never thought that his family would approve of any match so easily. They were always so protective of him that he had figured they would never approve of anyone: human, demon, or even half demon. "You're not mad?"

"Why would he be mad?" Kagome suddenly spoke up in complete surprise her mind not able to comprehend why the men could possibly be mad. "_Am I not—?_" She cut of the sentence before old insecurities made their way into her mind.

Chuckling to himself, Eoin looked at Kagome with soft and loving eyes: the eyes of a father. "I think your mate was worried," He told Kagome, watching the girl as she lifted her head up to look at him expectantly. "We wouldn't approve."

"And why wouldn't you?" Sango suddenly made herself known at the table once more. Standing up to defend the girl, the expression on her face one of downright insult.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Aengus groaned even as Sango practically swallowed her tongue at the insult. "It's nothing to do with her," He looked directly at Kagome and smiled good naturedly " You're lovely dear, a beautiful example of womanhood." He looked her up and down once before glancing at Inuyasha who growled low in his throat. "It's because he's," He jabbed a finger at Inuyasha stopping the growl dead in his throat. "Too young."

"Let it go." Inuyasha groaned and finally crossed the room stopping only long enough at the cupboard to grab a wine glass and a bottle opener. "I'm not too young."

"You're not even twenty!" Eoin argued with the much younger man not even noticing when Miroku practically choked on his ale from the realization.

"He's not even twenty?" The already nineteen year old man whispered as his wife also sputtered beside him, not even able to form words. "How old are you?" He managed to ask as Kagome tried to look nonchalant beside him so as not to draw attention to herself.

If Inuyasha heard him, however, he didn't show as he expertly ignored him without problem. "Come on, we're no different, you and I." Inuyasha fired back as he made his way back to the wind bottle, setting the glass down as he prepared to open it. "You raised my mother when you were barely eighteen too." He motioned towards Miroku absently as if to include him in the sentence.

"Raising a pup is different than mating." Eoin crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes watching the wine bottle as Inuyasha preceded to pull out the cork with ease.

"How?" Inuyasha snorted as he pulled the cork out with a firm popping sound. "I thought you were supposed to find a mate before pups?" He sat the wine bottle down with a thud, a little of it splashing from the action. "I mean, there is an order to these things—or is there a life lesson you've neglected to teach me?" He made the words sound as sarcastic as possible as he brought one hand up to tap at his chin. "Seems like it's high time I found a mate if I already got the pup."

"Inuyasha." Paedar finally spoke up as he glared at his grandson, the intensity of his gaze making everyone in the room instantly stop moving. "Stop being insolent."

Miroku felt his heart lodge in his throat as he looked at his father, watching as the man stared openly at Paedar, eyes wide. "_Oh shit_." He thought as he waited for the Captain's reaction, his fingers twitching nervously. He felt Sango's hands snake onto his sleeve, holding onto the fabric of his shirt. Hastily, he glanced at her, watching as she looked on with trepidation in her beautiful brown eyes.

On his other side, Kagome felt her stomach knot with worry as she eyed the Captain's unmoving face. "_I've never heard anyone speak to him_," She thought as she bit her lip and carefully looked between the demons at the table. "_Like he was a child—a small child in trouble_." She licked her lips waiting for the response to come, and come it did but it was not the response she nor Miroku and Sango were at all expecting.

Inuyasha looked down, his gold eyes trying to find anything to look at that wasn't Paedar. "Um—," He cleared his throat looking distinctly uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot. "Sorry Seanathair." He told Eoin adding in a slight whine from the back of his throat that none of the humans in the room understood.

Paedar nodded in approval as he leaned back in his chair and picked up his mug to take a drink. "You should be thankful I approved so easily," He continued on as Inuyasha looked at the floor still refusing to make eye contact, his shoulders tense and defiant. "You can thank your girl for that."

Inuyasha raised his head up looking at his great grandfather with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"She seems like the kind of girl that can deal with a defiant," Everyone in the room watched Inuyasha grit his teeth at the word. "Head strong," They listened as Inuyasha growled at the next one. "Arrogant, pup like you" Inuyasha' mouth dropped open as if he was about to protest but Paedar raised his hand stopping him. "Please don't prove my point."

Inuyasha snapped his mouth closed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Baka yarou." He spoke the words under his breath his great grandfather narrowing his eyes before turning towards Kagome deliberately.

"You'll need the patience of a saint to deal with this one." Paedar told her and Kagome couldn't resist the urge to giggle and nod her head in agreement.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha growled as he turned towards her causing the girl to purse her lips in order to hold in her laughter.

Tension now leaving the room, Sango leaned back and crossed her feet in a very unladylike way. "I for one agree with your grandfather." She spoke bluntly even as Inuyasha glared at her darkly. "Poor Kagome." She shook her head slowly while Miroku and Kagome both laughed at Inuyasha's expense on either side of her.

"It will be quite the task." Eoin added to the conversation as he grabbed the wine glass Inuyasha had abandoned and the bottle, pouring some for Kagome. "You'll need a drink." He told her as he handed her the wine, Kagome thanking him with a light blush.

"Ain't that the truth—and just think," Aengus spoke up as he motioned for his grandson to take a seat at the table once more. Huffing, Inuyasha begrudgingly followed the motion. "Making him settle down is going to be a nightmare compared to that."

"Oh not this again." Inuyasha groaned loudly as he grabbed for his long ago forgotten ale and took a swig. Across from him, Kagome took a tentative sip of her wine, smiling at the light fruity flavor that greeter her taste buds.

"That's good." She commented mainly to herself but her eyes didn't miss the pleased smile Inuyasha sent her before his attention was once again drawn by his grandfather.

"Gallivanting across the sea, as a pirate." Eoin shook his head back and forth slowly looking completely forlorn. "Good lord, I thought I raised you better."

"My mother raised me." Inuyasha mumbled causing Paedar to shake his head and glare playfully.

"We helped," He nodded his head sharply as Aengus looked away from Inuyasha feigning hurt. "We were the male figures in your life."

"And I guess my father's not worth mentioning." Inuyasha threw the words out without really thinking. It was only when Eoin's face grew dark that he realized his big mistake.

"Oh that father of yours, that's an influence." The man took off with the words before anyone in the room could even blink. "Gallivanting around, stealing people's daughters." He growled his whole body tensing with years of anger.

"He was nice though." Aengus shrugged and took a sip of his drink appearing unaffected by the whole conversation. "I thought they were a good match."

"Of course you did." Paedar glared at the other man as he too growled from the thought of Inuyasha's father. "You're the reason we let her go off with that man, and look what happened, she came back with him!" He shoved his hands towards Inuyasha.

"And we like him." Aengus argued as he sent Inuyasha an affectionate smile. "He's our pup."

"I know that," Paedar argued with Aengus, his expression taunt and haughty. "That's not the point, that bastard got her pregnant!"

"They were married." Aengus interjected as he defended his granddaughter and her mate.

"She was a little pup!" Paedar argued back as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

Aengus sighed loudly and brought a hand up to rub at his temple. "She was twenty."

All the while, the other five people at the table watched the exchange as if they were witnessing a game of verbal chest. Leaning towards his grandfather Inuyasha lowered his voice to a conspirator whisper. "Wanna make a bet?" He asked, watching as his grandfather turned towards him and grinned.

"Sure." Eoin tilted his head to the side and reached into his pocket, producing a hand full of change he sifted through absently. "I got five gold on fifteen minutes."

"Okay," The younger man reached into his pocket and produced the same amount of gold coins laying them on the table. "I say five gold on ten."

"Shake." Eoin commanded and Inuyasha readily obliged, reaching out his own hand to connect with his elder's firmly.

"What are you betting on?" Kagome whispered as she leaned across the table towards Inuyasha while her eyes stayed on the still arguing duo.

"We're betting how long they'll argue." He told her as he looked towards the old long faced clock which rested against the opposite wall from the stove. "Three," He counted off as he read the old face while the pendulum continued to sway.

Watching the ongoing battle of wills across from her, Sango shook her head before turning to Miroku jokingly. "They argue like an old married couple."

"Funny you should say that." Inuyasha laughed openly as he took a swig of his ale, his eyes never really leaving the clock as it continued to click.

"Why?" Miroku questioned as he turned back towards his father and away from the two men.

"'Cause they are." Eoin shrugged and took a swig of his own drink.

"What?" Three collective voices said in perfect unison as they turned towards Inuyasha's grandfather.

"They're mollies." Eoin clarified as he studied the clock hands expertly. "Five." He smiled as he turned and looked back at his brother and his brother's significant other. "And still going strong. I think they'll make it to twenty easy."

"They're—," Miroku's mouth opened and he turned to look at the two men as they continued arguing about topics unknown at this point. Looking at the two men he never would have guessed in a million years that the two were mollies. They didn't look like mollies or at the very least what he expected mollies to look like. "No way."

"That's why they chose to stay in Ireland," Inuyasha licked his lips as he looked at the clock, his hand thumping the table anxiously. "_Come on_." He thought as he watched the time tick closer and closer to ten. "Since there's no demons to smell it and beat the shit out of 'em, they're pretty safe." He bit his lip as the seven minute marker ticked by. "The human's don't really seem to care all too much or they just think they're old friends. Either way, by looking at 'em you'd never known. They're good at hiding it."

"That explains so much about you." Miroku whispered as he thought back on all the times his father had made jokes about the subject or tried to make him feel uncomfortable. He even remembered a few times when they had encounter a real molly and his father had simply ignored the fact rather bluntly, as if it hadn't mattered to him in the least. "_At least now I know why_."

"Fine!" The loud yell and the slamming of hands on the table by Aengus signaled the end of the rather loud argument.

"Ha!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged for his grandfather's coins, pulling them towards himself along with his own joyfully. "Under ten, I win!"

"Damn." Eoin growled slightly and huffed before turning towards the other two men. "You couldn't just make it another four minutes?" He slammed his head down on the table, the old wood creaking from the sound. "Was that too much to ask?"

"You were betting on us again." It was a statement, not a question coming from Aengus as the man glared at both the younger demons.

"You can't really blame them." Paedar cut off any further impending argument as he completely regained his composure. His face turned completely somber once again, his expression calm and collected as it naturally seemed to stay. "So, Inuyasha," He turned back towards his great-grandson in an attempt to appear unaffected by the entire yelling match. "I know you, why are you really here?"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide for just a second and he shifted in his seat. "What do you mean," He snorted slightly and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't just come for a visit?"

Paedar raised an eyebrow but didn't rise to the slight bait in Inuyasha's voice. "There's something on your mind."

"Look," Inuyasha glanced at Sango, Miroku, and Kagome his eyes looking only slightly uneasy to those who knew him well. "I was just coming to introduce you to—."

"Don't patronize us pup." Eoin sent his grandson a stern glare as he joined his brother's side in the argument. "There's something else going on here—," He tapped his fingers against the table as he spoke, narrowing his eyes. "I've know you for almost four hundred years, I can tell when something's on your mind."

Inuyasha glanced at his friends out of the corner of his eye and said nothing for several seconds. "_I really didn't want to have this conversation in front of them_." He thought to himself, his natural urge to keep his life a compelling secret gnawing at his gut. "_But—."_ The image of Miroku's hurt face, of Sango's anger, and of Kagome yelling at him entered his mind and he knew it wasn't far to them. They were right, he had known them long enough to let them know himself. Taking a deep breath, he turned his eyes towards Paedar and exhaled slowly. "There is."

It wasn't news to the three humans that there was a reason for their journey to Inuyasha's home. However, it was strange that he had fought so hard not to say anything while deliberately glancing at them every few seconds. Something was 'rotten in the state of Denmark' and they deserved to know exactly what that something was.

"Go on." Aengus pressed gently as he studied his grandson with apparently practiced eyes.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply at his grandfather's words and reached a hand up to rub at the back of his head. "Sesshoumaru contacted me."

Instantly, the three humans in the room snapped all their attention towards Inuyasha. They knew that name, all three of them recalled the moment from so long ago when Inuyasha had practically snapped and destroyed Kaede's bar. The incident had occurred entirely because of that name and the hatred Inuyasha seemed to process for it.

"He wants me to go to Nippon," Inuyasha continued even as he brought his hands in front of himself and gripped at his pants legs, anger for Sesshoumaru welling in him. "Something involving the Shikon no Tama," He raised his head and looked directly at Eoin, before moving his eyes for a second to Aengus and them to the other end of the table at Paedar. "My mother and my father."

The room grew so quiet that the faintest sound would have seemed like cannon fire. Sitting beside Inuyasha, Kagome felt her whole body begin to tremble. "_Is this what Kagura told him?_" She asked herself as the words hung in the air loudly. "_That man, Sesshoumaru—the Shikon shard_." She thought as her shaking hands absently reached for the jewel resting underneath her clothes, grasping it between her fingers for reassurance. "_His mother and father—how are they connected?_"

Kagome didn't have long to dwell on her words as Eoin suddenly reached forward for his ale. The sound of his clothes rustling in the quiet filled the room and then the scraping of the mug on the wood filled it even more. He took a long drink of the ale before sitting it back down, revealing tired and for the first time, truly old eyes. "We knew this day would come." He spoke slowly as he brought a finger up to touch the rim of his glass, running it along the suds that remained from his drink.

"But so soon." Paedar's voice came out as no longer calm but instead subdued as if the whole mood of the evening had shifted. It was almost as if someone had died and they were mourning that death. "Tell me Inuyasha," The oldest man in the group lifted his head, wrinkles that seemed to have just now appeared, highlighting his silver eyes with their presence. "What do you know about your mother?"

Inuyasha's ears pinned back against his skull, not from the question but from the look of absolute sorrow on their faces. "I know she was an orphan," He answered them softly, trying his best not to disturb them with too loud of a voice. "I know she was a mi—," He paused, licked his lips and then continued. "She was a priestess, and she had a piece of the Shikon no Tama, which she left to me."

Aengus nodded from the answer and inhaled deeply. "He knows a lot more than I thought." He spoke as if Inuyasha and the humans were not there.

"But," Eoin looked towards the elder two demons with pleading eyes. "Do you think he's old enough?"

Paedar smiled reassuringly, even though his old and wrinkled eyes looked anything but reassured. "Will he ever be?"

Eoin chuckled at the words and sighed heavily just to himself. "This is a hard story to tell." He was honest as he spoke. "But I guess—we can't hold the truth back any longer." He reached a hand up and scratched at the back of his head. "His mother did want him to know eventually—even if his father didn't." He gulped and finally turned to look at Inuyasha, staring the man in the face darkly. "It wouldn't be right not to tell you." His voice was tight as he spoke, sounding almost as if he felt himself a hypocrite. "After all, it effects the purpose of your very life."

Inuyasha tensed as he listened to his grandfather, part of him not liking the sound of the words but the other part wondering what they could possibly mean. "The purpose of my life?"

"Yes," Paedar spoke in Eoin's place as he looked at his great grandchild with those same pained eyes as his own brother. "The legacy your father and mother left you, Inuyasha." He paused for just a second, trying to determine how to word what he was about to say. "We thought maybe with luck you'd never know of it." He chuckled slightly as if his own words had been some sick joke. "Your father wished you wouldn't, anyway."

"But here we are." Aengus took over as he watched his lifelong companion with his own subdued and pained eyes. "It's time to tell the truth, isn't it Eoin?" He looked towards the pup he had helped raise, watching as the man closed his eyes, going quiet.

After several seconds, Eoin finally opened them again, the silver shimmering beautifully as it reflected the combination of candle and firelight from the stove. "Stubborn pup." Affection budded in his voice as he looked at his grandson. "Even if I dismissed you now, you wouldn't let it go. Your curiosity's been peaked, right?"

The question was rhetorical in nature but Inuyasha still found himself nodding as if to answer.

"Inuyasha," Eoin started slowly, his voice almost shaking it seemed. "There's much about your mother we never told you," His expression was apologetic as he raised his hands and motioned towards the ceiling strangely. "More than her being a priestess, or the Shikon no Tama she wore around her neck." His hands moved towards the table, planting firmly against the old wood. For a moment, he rubbed his fingers against it as if thinking to himself. "We never told you about your father—," He looked at the table as he spoke intently, as if he was seeing the man himself in its wooden surface. "Your mother—," He raised his eyes and looked directly at the man he called grandson. He could see in that man, in the shape of his chin and cheekbones the remnants of a daughter he had loved more than life itself. He could see it in the shape of his eyes, in the tilt of his eyebrows, in the slight dimple of his left cheek. "_Izayoi_." He thought as he watched his grandson, seeing his daughter in every part of his face. "We never told you the reason why she left us and went with him before you were born."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked this chapter. Inuyasha's back story is really about to come to fruition. It has taken a long time to get here but it is happening and it is happening now. For those of you curious about Japan at this point, don't worry all in good time.

**Bonus Point:**

I know it's easy but—what kind of demon is Kouga?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Well depending on how you look at it, Sesshoumaru's most beloved servant is either Jaken or Rin. Jacken in a very sarcastic sense and Rin in a throughly loving sense. I mean when she died the second time...man...if Sesshoumaru could physically cry he would have. Congrats to the winners!

FlowingSilverDreams, scorpioprincess18, FluffysShai, SilverMoonLite, Team D0bby, 14 inu-kag, Glon Morski, Aozora12, kan78, AnimeNerd1, TaoGrace, Nyeh, KyaraMarri, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, TachiMakoto, Cagome, AiydanWarrior, Saria Forest14, KaUiA, Nur Nur, TheRealInuyasha

**Translations:**

Tá brón orainn, a dhaoine uaisle. Tá eagla orm ní mór dúinn a ghearradh ar fheidhmíocht na hoíche anocht ghearr. Ní fhaca mé mo garmhac in aon cheann déag bliana d'aois agus ní mór dúinn i bhfad chun teacht suas ar. - Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. I'm afraid we must cut tonight's performance short. I haven't seen my grandson in eleven years and we have much to catch up on.

Mar sin féin dar saor chun fanacht agus a ithe agus ól gach oíche ar fad. – However feel free to stay and eat and drink all night long.

Le do thoil – Please

Leanbh – Baby

Aon – No

Álainn - Beautiful

Baka yarou – Kind of like fuck you but not nearly as harsh as the English use of the term. More like 'Jerk.'

**Notes:**

Names – Paedar is the original spelling of Peter. Aengus is a popular name in Irish and English, sometimes it is written Engus. Eoin is an old variation of Ian from the 11th century; modernly two different names are derived from it Ian and Owen.

Long Faced Clock – Modernly known as a grandfather clock.

Tabor - refers to a portable snare drum played with one hand. The word "tabor" is simply an English variant of a Latin-derived word meaning "drum." A tabor has a cylindrical wood shell, two skin heads tightened by rope tension, a leather strap, and an adjustable gut snare. Each tabor has a pitch range of about an octave: the larger the tabor, the lower the pitch. It is played by just one stick, which usually strikes the snare head.

Oud - is a pear-shaped stringed instrument commonly used in Arabic, Hebrew/Jewish, Greek, Turkish, Byzantine, North African, Somali and Middle Eastern music. Construction of the oud is similar to that of the lute. The modern oud and the European lute both descend from a common ancestor via diverging paths. The oud is readily distinguished by its lack of frets and smaller neck. It is considered an ancestor of the guitar.

Fiddle - The medieval fiddle emerged in 10th century Europe, deriving from the Byzantine lira, a bowed string instrument of the Byzantine Empire and ancestor of most European bowed instruments. It differs from a violin only in that it originally had only three strings and was much bigger and rounder. They were quite popular in Dublin and it was estimated they have been around since at least the 11th century but possibly even farther back in the 9th century.

Banshee – "woman of the _sídhe_" or "woman of the fairy mounds." A female spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld.

**Next Chapter:**

**Izayoi**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

4/16/2013


	73. Izayoi

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author's Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**Izayoi**

"Higher Dadaí!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs as Eoin swung her around by her arms.

"Paedar catch the pup!" He called towards his older brother as he sent the girl flying, her laughter flowing throughout the clearing loudly.

The older demon turned with bored lips but playful eyes as he extended his arms out and caught the girl easily, swinging her around once before coming to a stop with her cradled against his chest. "Silly child." He mumbled as she laughed, her still tiny fingers grasping at his jacket.

"Seanathair." She laughed into his shirt the Irish word for Grandfather causing him to smile ever so slightly, affection for this tiny person welling in his heart. "Throw me back!" She demanded now in English, switching between the two languages easily as she had been taught. "Come on, Seanathair!" Forcefully, she pulled away from the man, her large brown eyes looking up at him in a way a human never should have. No fear for the wolf holding her tight, when all other's of her kind would have run scared at the sight of him; it was a miracle of sorts.

"I think not." He told her sharply watching amused as she frowned, her face scrunched up in a pout. "Dadaí needs a break but Seanathair Aengus doesn't!" His words came out in a rush as he suddenly swung the girl around, letting go of her so she flew in the air towards the waiting Aengus.

"Oh no!" The man yelled feigning worry as he looked this way and that. "I won't catch her!"

"No!" She screamed even as she laughed loudly, the birds in the area all squawking in true fear of her loud voice as they flew from their perches. "Save me, save me!"

"I got 'er!" Aengus yelled out his voice filled with fake panic as he opened his arms in the shape of a cradle. Waiting only a few seconds, the slight weight of the little girl fell into them and he gasped lowering himself down so as to catch her weight smoothly.

"Seanathair." She giggled loudly as her hands came up around his neck holding onto him for dear life. "No more." She shook her head back and forth as her breath came out in gasps of laughter and just a little fear.

"Was that scary?" Aengus asked as he hugged the little girl, burying his nose into her hair to sniff her over instinctively. Smelling nothing out of the ordinary in her scent he gave her forehead a little lick causing the girl to scrunch up her face and shake her head before nuzzling his chin, a habit not fitting of a human but common to her childhood amongst wolves. Aengus growled playfully at the gesture as he walked towards his adoptive son. "I believe this belongs to you." He mumbled as he pried the girl away from him before plopping her in her father's arms.

"Dadaí." She smiled brightly as she threw her arms around her father's neck holding him tightly as he too gave her a sniff and a slight lick on the side of her head. "Did you see?"

"I sure did," Eoin told her as they started down the path once more, this time at a slow walk. "I was terrified." He shivered as if to reiterate his point, the little girl giggling from the movement.

"I weren't." She told him, as she tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"Wasn't." Paedar gently corrected as he reached over and ruffled the girl's messy black hair. It fell well below her shoulders now, nearly hitting her lower back in length. "We should cut it." He commented evenly as he messed with some of the little strands. "Don't you think, Eion?"

The father of the girl blinked only slightly as he looked at the long tangled mess before glancing at his daughter. "Do you like it long?"

"What long?" The girl blinked at him curiously and tilted her head to the side.

"Your hair silly," Aengus mumbled with a shake of his head, causing the girl to turn and look at him.

"My hair?" She asked for clarification, her other grandfather nodding slowly to give it to her. "I haven't 'hought of it." She pursed her lips slowly in thought and reached a hand up to touch the tangled mop on her head. "Okay." She told the three men with a slight shrug not really caring either way but agreeing with them out of habit.

"Then its settled." Paedar nodded sharply as he walked alongside Eoin's right shoulder, sending a glance towards Aengus who walked along the boys left. "We'll cut it, I guess claws will be okay?"

"Isn't that a bit primitive?" Eoin interjected as he held the girl a little tighter and gave his brother a slight glare.

"If you haven't noticed," Paedar told him with a chuckle as he watched his brother hold onto the little whelp protectively. "We're living a bit primitive," He paused for just a second before shrugging his shoulders with a bright smile. "Comparatively speaking, of course."

"Compared to the demons up in the hills you mean?" Aengus quirked an eyebrow even as he yawned and took a seat on a nearby rock.

"Did you think I was comparing myself to humans?" The oldest of the group frowned darkly as he spoke, the humor leaving his face for only a second.

The sound of the little girl in Eoin's arms suddenly gasping drew the three men's focus back on her immediately. The tiny expression that met them was completely terrified, large brown eyes wide with such fright that it made all three wolves instantly go up in arms. Desperately, Paedar searched the wooded area to their right and the fields to their left, his nose twitching as he tried to smell anything out of the ordinary on the breeze.

"I don't smell anything." Aengus spoke quietly as he stood from the rock and made his way over towards the young Eoin, presenting his body as a shield for the youth and his precious charge.

"Can ya feel anything?" Eoin asked as he put all his weight in his toes, ducking his body down, prepared to spring at any moment in order to protect the toddler.

"I don't feel nothing." Aengus shook his head and turned just his eyes towards Izayoi, studying the expression on the girls face. She looked white as a sheet, terrified, and oddly older than he had ever seen her. Slowly, the girl blinked, her eyes opening once more with such calmness overcoming them that Aengus actually turned his entire head intrigued. "Izayoi?" He whispered the girl's name, the sound of his voice drawing Eoin and Paedar towards him.

"Something's coming." The young girl suddenly spoke turning to look at her grandfather with chillingly focused and calm eyes. "I can feel it."

Watching Izayoi's strikingly calm face, Paedar made a hasty decision. "Get to the trees." He commanded his pack, the people in question instantly springing into motion.

The sound of the leaves under their feet and the grass as it parted to make way for them filled the air loudly. Every instinct in the three men screamed at the loud noise, telling them to stop, take their time and fight for their ground however, the little bundle made them dart on to the protection of the trees. A human pup was fragile, far more fragile than a wolf pup, and they were not about to risk her safety if it meant merely following primitive instincts. They broke into the forest within seconds, ducking down into the trees, camouflaging themselves amongst the brown greenery as best they could.

"It's here." Izayoi's whisper caused all three men to duck down even further, looking below the shrubs instead of above them.

Out in the distance, almost out of their sight completely, a black speck formed on the horizon. "I see it." Aengus frowned as he pushed himself down a little lower. "_How did I not sense it?_" He turned his eyes towards the unnaturally quiet child. "_I always sense danger coming—maybe it's not dangerous, could that be why?_" He turned his eyes back towards the animal, watching as it crossed into the field they had just been in moments before.

Hidden in the shrubs beside Aengus, Eoin watched as the small dog ran through the grass, his silver eyes scrutinizing every movement with complete and utter focus. On the whole, it looked no different than a typical mutt that was common to Ireland, however, they usually could only be found in the vicinities of a village. "_We're nowhere near a village_." He thought as he shifted Izayoi's weight, keeping her in a tight hold so he could easily spring away at any time should he need too.

Licking his lips, Paedar too kept his eye on the dog but his was a far more knowledgeable eye than either Aengus' or Eoin's. "A Cúnna Dorchadas." He spoke as quietly as he could, watching as the beast continued on having not heard a word.

Eoin turned towards his brother surprised by the words and narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

"A type of shape shifting demon native to Ireland." Paedar informed quietly as he pushed himself a little closer to his pack so as to talk quieter. "They're normally not too dangerous unless you provoke them."

Aengus sighed at the man's words, understanding why he had not felt danger in the least. "_He probably has no bad intentions_." He told himself even as a gnawing feeling still settled in his gut. Turning just his eyes towards Eoin, he looked at the little girl nestled tightly in his hold. "_How did she know it was coming, though—and why did she look so scared?_" He wondered silently to himself as he turned his attention back towards the beast that was now just making its way south of their current position, towards another forest edge.

"The puppy," Izayoi spoke suddenly, the sound of her little voice startling all three men. "It's glowing."

"What?" Eoin narrowed his eyes and turned back towards the Cúnna Dorchadas watching it silently. "I don't see a glow, dear one." He told her with a shake of his head determining that she was simply being imaginative and not serious.

"He glow'd, I saw the glow." Izayoi put her fist in her mouth, chewing on it as she had as a small whelp. "It 'care'ed me." She added, her words now catching her guardians completely off guard.

"What kind of glow was it Izayoi?" Paedar pressed, turning his head away from the Cúnna Dorchadas so he could study his granddaughter.

"It's whole head," The little girl answered as she pulled her fist from her mouth to talk. "It got'd all bright."

Aengus gulped from the little girls words and turned back to Paedar worriedly. "Do Cúnna Dorchadas normally glow like that?" He asked and Paedar merely shrugged as if he did not know before turning back to the clearing.

"It's gone." He spoke hastily and pushed himself more upright. "Shit," He bit his lip quickly, eyes scanning the horizon fast. "I took my eyes off it for just a second and its gone."

"It probably just went into those woods." Eoin soothed as he held Izayoi a little tighter and licked his lips nervously. Even Eoin knew that there was only a slim chance his words were the truth.

_'Not pack—danger.'_

The blood ran cold in all three wolves veins as the growling sound of a demon speaking in canine tongue entered their ears. The three wolf demon's jumped back to their feet in terror as the commanding growl filled the air. Immediately Eoin jumped as far away from the creature as possible landing in the field with Izayoi pressed against his chest. Paedar and Aengus jumped back as well but nowhere near as far, creating a barrier between the demon creature and the two pack pups, as they were.

What had once looked like simply a normal dog had now turned into a monstrous giant. It stood nearly to the top of the tree branches its eyes bright red and its mouth opened, revealing countless razor sharp fangs dripping with its own saliva. Raising up its head, it growled menacingly, the wolf demons once again able to understand the language of their kind. '_Smell danger here,' _It growled low in its throat as it took a step forward its large paws shaking the earth beneath its feet. _'Get out!'_ It snarled, spit flinging off its teeth as it did, the sound so loud that Izayoi began to cry as she held on desperately to her father.

Terrified for his child, Eoin took a step back, holding her to him as tightly as he could. Instinct told him that his brother and Aengus needed him, that he was old enough to help them fight and that it was his responsibility to stay. His heart however, told him to run and never look back. Digging his heels into the dirt his instincts and his heart pushing him in two different directions; Eoin began to panic. "_What do I do?_" He asked himself as he shifted his weight into the balls of his feet, resisting the urge to jump. "_I can't leave them—Paedar, Aengus—I can't just leave them to face this alone_." He whined in the back of his throat, the sound actually reaching his brother's tense ears.

"What the hell are you still doing here!" His brother yelled, the sound of his voice causing the giant creature in front of them to snarl and lift itself off its front paws to its hind legs. "Run, Eoin, now!"

Not able to disobey a command from his alpha, Eoin turned and ran, his legs moving faster than any human could ever hope to move. In his arms Izayoi cried, her tears actually soaking through his shirt to his skin. Behind him, he heard the battle cry of his brother and Aengus, followed by the loud snarl of the Cúnna Dorchadas as if began to charge. Eoin nearly lost his footing as the beast ran sending tremors through the earth from its immense weight. "_Keep running_," He told himself even as self-hatred began to form in his chest. "_Just keep running_ _at least to the trees_."

Behind him, Paedar found himself running as well, dodging the immense paws of the giant beast. "I don't understand," He yelled towards Aengus as one of the paws came crashing down to his left. Expertly he jumped and dodged it sailing through the air for a second, silver eyes trained on the giant raging beast. "Cúnna Dorchadas' are never like this!" He gasped as the creature moved faster than seemed possible for something its size and snapped at him. Twisting in mid air, he managed to push himself until he could land on the creatures muzzle, narrowly escaping its large fangs. Putting all his weight into his toes, he then shoved off the beast's snot. Propelling himself into the air and out of the immediate reach of the giant razor sharp teeth, he narrowed his eyes. "_This doesn't make any sense?_" He thought, his mind moving at a surprisingly calm rate.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" Aengus yelled as the dog snarled at them loudly, taking one of its giant paws and sweeping it right towards him. The wolf demon, who had never really been one to fight, saw the paw coming right for him and prepared to take the hit when he should have fled. He realized his mistake too late however, and before he could even hope to dodge the paw he felt it connect with his whole body.

"Aengus!" Paedar screamed the name, terror mounting in his every nerve as he watched the man he cared for most fly through the air.

_'Lesser male die_.' The dog howled as it watched Aengus' body hit the ground with a loud crash before continuing to slide across the dirt, digging up grass and flowers as he did.

Eoin, having made it to the trees on the other side of the clearing, a relatively safe distance from the fight, felt his heart plummet in his chest as he watched Aengus finally come to a halt. "No!" He screamed as Izayoi continued to cry in his arms. "No—no—no." He babbled unable to say anything else as tears formed in his eyes. "Come on Aengus," He pleaded even though the small man had yet to move. "Get up—you have to get up."

Eoin and Paedar both were far too occupied with the sight of Aengus' lifeless body, to bother noticing when the bright red eyes of the Cúnna Dorchadas turned towards the safe trees that housed Eoin and Izayoi. It's daringly narrowed red eyes watched as Eoin took a step forward out of the safety of the brush, the babe clutched tightly to himself crying loudly. '_Kill—danger—kill.'_ The dog let the whine leave its throat loudly, the sound bringing the grieving Paedar back to reality.

The oldest of their small pack turned his grief stricken eyes towards the Cúnna Dorchadas, expecting it to be facing him and prepared to strike another death blow. The large dog creature much to Paedar's horror was not facing him however, but had set its sight on his baby brother and his grandchild. "No." The word slipped from his mouth sounding wholly unreal to him. "Your fights with me!" He screamed as he pushed himself off of the ground straight towards the beast.

Claws extended he slashed at the beast's back, cutting into its fur and deep inside its skin causing blood to splatter across his face. The Cúnna Dorchadas roared from the pain and with a snarl turned back towards Paedar slashing out with its claws violently. Paedar dodged the attack by the skin of his teeth, despite being blinded by the creatures blood, and twisted his body allowing the giant clawed paw to move just underneath him.

Watching from his safe spot in the trees, Eoin felt his heart pound harshly against his rib cage. "_I have to help—I can't just sit here watching_." The weight of Izayoi in his arms made his heart ache in his chest. "Damn it." He mumbled as he pulled his daughter tighter against him. The feel of her little hands digging into his skin, seeking comfort, made his decision even harder. "I'm sorry Izayoi." He whispered before pulling the girl away from him harshly and depositing her on the ground.

"Dadaí!" The girl screamed and cried reaching her arms out to grab for him in fear.

"Izayoi." Eoin started to comfort her but the sound of his brother's sudden scream made his heart harden for just that one moment. "Stay here!" He commanded as he pushed her away treating her as any wolf demon would treat a pup in a situation such as this.

"No." She cried and reached for him but Eoin ignored the plaintiff action with a firm command.

"Obey." He growled the command darkly causing the girls eyes to open wide and watery. Unlike a normal human child she understood the severity of the command completely. Still hiccupping she nodded her head and grabbed for a nearby tree, hugging it to herself for comfort. "Good girl." Eoin nodded towards her before turning his attention back towards the fight at hand just in time to see his brother finally fail to dodge an oncoming attack. "Shit!" He cursed and jumped into action, running back across the field as if he was not a wolf but a bird preparing to take flight.

Paedar's body flew through the air but unlike Aengus, years of training to be a knight kicked in just in time to save him from a similar fate. Opening his eyes painfully, he stared at the sky just long enough to deduce that he was indeed flying facing upwards before he flipped his body in midair. Pushing his weight down to his feet, he dug the balls of his bare feet into the forest floor, the claws on each one of his toes digging into the dirt slowly stopping his momentum. He didn't miss the sound of a few of his ribs snapping from the impact alone and he gasped from the pain that shot throughout his body.

"_Damn it_." He thought as he tried to inhale but found his breathing already drastically compromised. "_That's not good_." He told himself as he tried to stand only to find the pain in his side momentarily paralyzing. "_I need at least a minute or so before they heal enough to move_." He realized, fear coursing through his body. "_That's time I don't have!_" With that thought circling in his mind, he snapped his head up to look back at his opponent only to find the Cúnna Dorchadas was staring down not him but Eoin. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He tried to scream even as his ribs ached from the attempt.

The youngest of the wolf demons ignored the struggled sound as he stood in front of the large creature his eyes focused intently on the demon dog before him. "_Focus_." He told himself even as his palms grew sweaty and his hair began to stand on end. "_Just stand yer ground, Eoin, stand yer ground_."

The roar of the Cúnna Dorchadas filled the air causing the very leaves on the trees to shake with unrealized fear. _'Move!_' It took a step forward towards Eoin who spread his feet a little wider in response keeping his footing firm.

_'No!_' He growled back in a language the demon undoubtedly understood.

_'Die!_' The demon quickly amended, its eyes flashing even darker red in the afternoon light. Leaping forward it raised one of its front paws preparing to hit Eoin square in the face.

Clumsy from never having fought before, Eoin barely found time to dodge the demon's paw. Pushing his feet off the ground he sailed through the air relieved that he had managed to dodge at least one ferocious paw. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that youth and lack of experience got the best of him.

"Eoin!"

He heard his brother scream just in time to turn and see the demon's other paw swinging right towards him. "Sh—," He nearly cursed right as the paw managed to hit the side of his leg, sending him spinning like a top into the ground. Luckily, the second attack was nowhere near as powerful as the first because the demon had not been patient enough to wait until it had firm footing to hit. Still, the splitting of pain in Eoin's leg was enough to make the boy think twice about standing up. "_Come on_," He tried to motivate himself. "_Stand up—you can't stop now—how pathetic is that?_"

_'Danger—_.'

The demon word hung in the air, surrounding Eoin and Paedar as they both tried to move. Raising their heads they watched in complete horror as the demon began to move away from them, its eyes focused on something else it found far more threatening.

_'Pup.'_

Eoin felt his heart stop in his chest as he watched the dog move with strides large enough to cover the entirety of the field with only a few steps. "_No!_" He yelled at himself, forcing himself back to his feet with strength and persistence he didn't know he had. Shoving himself forward he ran towards the beast without hesitation, extending his claws to rip into the demon's back. The feel of flesh being sliced through and of fur and skin underneath his nails assaulted his senses. "_Got him_." He thought, his weight beginning to drift back down to the ground, only to find the demon was still moving as if nothing had happened at all.

_'Kill_.'

"Izayoi!" Eoin screamed the world seeming to go still as the little girl, his five year old little girl looked out from her spot by the tree. "Run!" He yelled, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he saw her entire life pass before his eyes. Shoving himself forward, he tried desperately to reach her. Out of the corner of his eye he could just see his brother doing the same, the same look of complete desperation, fear, pain, and horror crossing his every feature.

The sound of the Cúnna Dorchadas yelping hit Eoin's ears drawing him back to his daughter and away from his brother. The demon dog had stopped moving, its body instead floundering backwards as the girl raised her hand, her eyes closed tightly and her cheeks stained with tears.

_'Danger!_' It bellowed the word just as a blinding white light surrounded both the child and the demon.

"What's happening?" Eoin screamed as he found himself being pushed away by the sheer intensity of the light in front of his eyes.

"I don't know." Paedar yelled back as he shielded his eyes from the light, turning away from it as it grew brighter and brighter filling the whole of the clearing with its intensity.

"Paedar?"

The faint sound of Aengus's voice forced Paedar to open his eyes just long enough to see the other man finally sitting up on the ground very much alive. "Don't move." He yelled even as relief filled every single part of his body.

Then as suddenly as the light had sparked into life, it disappeared. Blinking from the pain of the brightness, three sets of demon eyes turned back towards the spot where Izayoi had stood only moments before. Amazed by what they saw, those three pairs of eyes were quickly joined by three opened mouths.

"I'm sorry puppy." Izayoi spoke as she approached a much smaller version of their earlier attacker. One of her hands reached up for the dogs little ears rubbing them gently. The dog barked slightly in return, whining in the back of its throat little sounds for sorry and thanks. Izayoi continued to pet it for a second, scratching behind its ears before she suddenly stood. The Cúnna Dorchadas whined in response but Izayoi merely shook her head before offering it a little wave. "Bye bye." She told it and the dog seemed to completely understand, turning heel and running away from her quickly.

Coming out of his shock, Eoin ran towards his daughter passing the dog as it ran in the opposite direction without a single care. "Izayoi!" He called, his voice coming across as taunt and panicked as he grabbed for the girl, pulling her towards him and holding her tight against his chest. Instinctively, he sniffed her over, his nose brushing against her hair, ears, and cheeks causing her to giggle. "_She's okay_." He told himself as her normal unharmed scent washed over him. "_Thank god."_ He sighed into the side of her cheek as his heart rate began to return to normal.

"Is she okay?" Aengus asked as he finally pushed himself into a sitting position, his face already badly bruised from where the Cúnna Dorchadas had hit him.

"Yes, she smells fine." Eoin answered with a little grateful nod of his head. "And you?"

"I'll live." He answered even as Paedar approached him and knelt down at his side.

The slightly older wolf demon shook his head slowly as he ran a hand over Aengus' bruised face gingerly. "You say that but—," He paused as he watched Aengus wince when his fingertips pressed into the bruised flesh a little too hard. "That's gonna hurt for a while." His voice was tight as he spoke but his expression was filled only with worry and concern.

Aengus sent him a reassuring smile and with a rather large grunt, used Paedar's shoulder to bring himself back to his feet. At first, his legs shook and his head spun from a combination of the loss of adrenaline and standing too soon. With a hiss he closed his eyes, using Paedar to steady himself for a moment.

"Aengus?" Paedar asked softly as he watched the man try to gain his composure. In response, Aengus merely held up one finger as if to request just a second more of peace before he answered any questions.

Sure enough, just a second later he opened his eyes blinking several times. "I'm okay." He told them as he removed his hand from Paedar's shoulder and looked towards Eoin, his eyes landing on the little girl wrapped up in Eoin's arms. Instantly, his eyes narrowed and he took a tentative step forward towards the girl. "What's that you've got there?" He asked causing the other two men to look at her expectantly.

Raising her eyes towards her family, Izayoi held up her palm for the three wolf demons to see. There sitting in the middle of her pudgy fingers was a tiny jewel, glowing a faint whitish pink color. "The glow." She said as she fingered the little piece of jewelry. "This is what glowed." She held up the small gemstone, the three demons watching her with horror surfacing in their matching silver eyes.

"Is that?" Eoin asked as he looked at the little gem. He had heard the tale of it back in his mother's nursery when he had still been living in the safety of his father's domain of England. This was the first time he had ever seen one in person, however.

"It is." Paedar replied unsteadily as he watched the gem sparkle. "Father said only—only the gifted can find them."

"You mean—?" Aengus whispered as he held onto Paedar, still slightly to unsteady on his feet to stand alone. "She's a priestess." He didn't need to wait for Paedar to confirm his words, he knew them to be true.

"Shit." Paedar cursed, the word completely foreign to his tongue outside of the heat of battle. Priestesses were not something to be trifled with and they were certainly not something that demons put up with for long. "_The dog probably wanted to attack her because he knew—I don't know how but he knew._" He frowned darkly as he held onto Aengus both to support the man and to support himself. "If any demon finds out about this—."

"No!" Eoin growled low in his throat at the very suggestion as he pulled the girl a little tighter into his arms. "We can't let that happen."

"You're right." Paedar nodded his head sharply, Eoin's eyes going wide with fear. "There's only one solution." He continued as he watched his granddaughter.

"You wouldn't." Eoin protested as he held the child a little tighter to himself.

Paedar sent him a gentle smile. "No—I wouldn't." He confirmed as he took a step forward, supporting Aengus carefully. "It means we need to settle down."

"Huh?" Both Aengus and Eoin looked at him in complete shock.

"Demons are dangerous to this child." He spoke firmly as he reached Eoin and Izayoi. "To keep her safe we should stop wandering and settle down where she'll be safe." He finished as he lowered Aengus down to the ground once more beside Eoin.

"But—," Eoin eyes shown with unshed tears as the very thought of what his brother meant surfaced in his head. "She'll only be safe amongst her own kind."

"Then maybe we should live with her kind." Paedar shrugged as he spoke, as if the suggestion was obvious.

"But—." Aengus tried to argue as he looked at the little girl his own heart breaking as he thought about what Paedar was saying. "Can we do that?"

"I hear Dublin's become quite the big community." Paedar spoke in way of answer, a slight smile on his face as he sat down beside Aengus and groaned from the pain in his ribs. "And they're close to the sea so they're used to seeing demons—," His eyes turned towards Izayoi and her tightly closed fist that contained a piece of the gem of legend. "We'll be able to protect her there—keep her hidden, safe and happy."

-Ten Years Later-

Izayoi stood at the bar of The Three Scalawags Tavern, resting her elbow against the counter and her cheek against the hand connected to the elbow. Mellow brown eyes, the same color as a chestnut stared out one of the white trimmed windows watching as rain pelted against the expensive glass her father and grandfather's had somehow manage to recently purchase. Heavy hearted she sighed and closed her eyes: images of green fields, Irish lilies, forest edges, and wild flowers haunting her vision. She smiled faintly at the sight, her toes tapping with anticipation against the floor, as if the sight in her head was reality and she could actually move within it.

Inhaling deeply as if to smell the flowers, trees and grass her eyes snapped opened bringing her back into reality. "Damn." She whispered into the thick musty air of the tavern, the doors and windows closed so no rain water would come in. "_What a boring day_." She thought as she reached into her shirt producing a small gemstone on a pretty gold chain. Absently, she fingered the object with one hand while holding up her head with the other. "_Why did I have to stay at the bar today_?" She grumbled internally as she glanced at the two occupants of the tavern her exasperation growing from the sight. "That's just wrong." She growled to herself, unwittingly speaking in a language neither man could have possibly understood. Even after ten years of living in Dublin, she still preferred to speak English as her father had originally taught her, despite being fluent in Gaelic as well.

The sound of the door opening made her perk up instantly, pulling her chin off the counter in order to straighten up. The sight that greeted her caught her completely off guard. A man just a bit taller than herself stood in the doorway, his silver hair dampened from the rain and his gold eyes looking tired from an extensive journey.

"Demon." She whispered softly to herself as the two occupants of the bar grew unnaturally still. Demon's were not a normal sight in Dublin these days, not with the constant wars between the British royal demons and the humans of Ireland. "Why would a demon be here?" She asked out loud not expecting her words to cause the man's ears to twitch and his eyes to snap in her direction. "Oops." She squeaked as the demon laid eyes on her. It was not that she was scared of demons, her own father was a demon however, that same father had always told her to never trust another demon as long as she was alive. "_I don't really understand why; but I'm not about to question it._"

His eyes stared at her as he held onto the door handle not letting it go as he watched her. "Sugoi." He whispered out the word, the strange language catching her off guard.

"Can I," She spoke in English, hoping his own word had been merely London slang she had never heard. "Help you?" She hesitated not sure if he would understand her.

The man blinked as if coming out of a stupor and shook his head hastily. "Um—," He brought his hand up to his face and coughed into it slightly as he cleared his throat. "Hello."

_"So it was English_." Izayoi thought with relief as she offered him a tight smile. "Hello." She replied evenly and bit her lip causing it to turn red. "You're not from around here are you? You're British, right?" She eyed him somewhat accusingly as the two men sitting a little ways away stood from their chairs. Eyes flashing towards them, she merely had to lift her hand for the two men to sit back down once more before turning back to the stranger.

"No." He answered her promptly when he noticed her eyes back on himself. "I just—I know English." He stammered as he spoke, actually finding himself unable to think straight with all her attention on himself. "My first language's actually—well—different, really different."

"Is that so?" Izayoi let the tension in her shoulder ebb, relaxing somewhat, "_Good—he's not some bastard from across the pond._" Mellowing tremendously, she sent him an almost devilish smirk as she leaned forward on the bar with one elbow. "So how'd you come to speak English so finely?"

"A trader I met," The man offered as he watched her bright lips as if hypnotized. "He taught me—been almost twenty years now."

"Well," She smiled slyly and pushed herself away from the bar with grace unfitting of a human. "Did the trader teach you how to order a drink?"

"Yes," He smiled at the girl feeling downright struck by her carefree nature. All the women he had ever known were small and timid, dainty things meant to please and impress, not think and diffidently not taunt. "Do you have any ale?"

Izayoi smiled feigning that she was impressed before smirking teasingly. "What kind?"

The man blinked quickly from her words. "I—um—," He stuttered feeling an absolute idiot for having done so. "_I rule an entire empire for crying out loud!_" He yelled at himself even as her pretty smile made his palms sweat. "I don't really know."

She tilted her head back and promptly laughed at him as he struggled. "Don't worry so much, we've only one." She waved at him mockingly and turned around towards a large wooden keg already opened. Grabbing a glass off the back shelf she dipped it into the keg easily before swinging herself back around and slamming it on the table. "Best in Dublin—my father makes it himself." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, the sight making the man across from her smile, the amused look on his face making her blush.

"So," He spoke carefully as he reached up and touched the edge of the glass with the tip of his finger where some of the suds from the beer had run over. "How much I owe you?" He asked as he reached into his pocket with his other hand, the sound of coins moving against his fingers loud.

The girl hesitated for a moment, her brown eyes seeming to twinkle as she looked at him. "It's on the house," She began to say before raising a hand to stop him from thanking her prematurely. "If you'll answer me one question."

He dropped his hand down to the bar table once more, tilting his head to the side. "Hm?"

Leaning forward, Izayoi licked her lips slowly, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "Why's your neck glowing?"

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise, his free hand immediately going to the spot around his neck where he kept a small glass container tucked underneath his clothes. "How did you?"

"I recognized the glow, seen it once or twice before." She leaned on her elbow at the bar once again.

The man's eyes grew wide as he watched her, his mind processing quickly what she had just said. "You can see them." He whispered but it was a statement not a question.

Before Izayoi could respond to the strange words, the sound of her own father behind her made both her and the man jump.

"Izayoi?"

She turned quickly away from him looking pretty much scared half to death. "Dadaí." She whispered out the word, bringing her hand up to her chest to still her rapidly beating heart.

Watching the exchange, the man tilted his head to the side as he heard the strange name. "_People have such weird names in the west_." He thought to himself even as the blazing eyes of whom he assumed was the owner of the tavern (or at least her boss) met his own.

Eoin didn't look at his daughter, his eyes focused solely on the demon standing at the bar. "Is he bothering you?" He asked, his voice tight as he made eye contact with the other man.

"No not at all." Izayoi smiled at her father good naturedly but Eoin didn't seem to care much for the words.

Narrowing his eyes and deliberately sniffing the air, Eoin sent the man a horrible taunt and menacing frown. "What's your name boy?"

The man standing on the other side of the counter straighten, squaring off his shoulders tightly. "Inutaisho." He answered, while narrowing his own eyes not liking the look on the other demons face at all.

"And what," Eoin continued on as he sent the boy what could only be constituted as a death glare. "Is your business with Izayoi?"

"Excuse me for being blunt," Inutaisho smirked as he talked, his own arrogance from being the emperor of a whole country causing him to speak without thinking. "But why would a demon," He motioned towards Eoin, truly confused as to why a demon would defend a barmaid so deliberately. "Care about a little minx barmaid?" He flicked his wrist towards Izayoi watching as her own eyes turned almost black with anger. "_Shit_." He cursed as he realized the repercussions of his words. Before he could open his mouth to either apologize or try to otherwise make light of what he had just said however, a hand firmly connected with his face.

"How dare you!" Izayoi screamed her whole face red with rage as she literally punched her insulter with a firm right hook. "I'm not just some _little_ _minx," _She practically spat the words into his face. "Barmaid—you—you," She closed her eyes as if trying to come up with an appropriate insult. "You arrogant, pompous, twat."

Inutaisho would forever remember that being the day his face was pummeled by a not so little and extremely feisty barmaid.

-break-

"Ah, the look on his face when Izayoi punched him." Eoin mumbled nostalgically as he leaned back in his chair with a laugh. "Best day of my life as a father."

Sitting to his right Aengus shook his head and laughed with him. "I wish I would have been there."

"I can't believe," Inuyasha spoke, his mouth wide opened as he listened to the story of his father and mother; a story he had never heard. "My mother punched him—she punched him." The dog demon shook his head slowly back and forth as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard.

Across the table Sango nodded her head in agreement with Inuyasha. "Any woman, living in those times," She spoke amazed and envious of the woman she had never known; her grandmother-in-law. "She must have had—," She paused for a second in thought. "I don't even know what she must have had to've done such a thing."

"It was the way she was raised." Kagome spoke up next to Sango as she smiled slightly. "Wasn't it?" She turned towards the other three demons at the table all of them focusing on her as she spoke. "You raised her to be strong."

"I guess we did." Paedar spoke up for the first time, his face a simple sweet expression of approval for Kagome's words. "I will admit, in many aspects we failed to raise her properly—for a woman." He snorted even as Eoin opened his mouth to protest. "However," He cut off his brother with a flick of his wrist. "As a person, we couldn't have raised her more right."

"If it was up to me," Sango crossed her arms over her chest at his words. "All women would have guts like that." She blinked at her own words, a spark forming in her eyes. "That's the word—," She snapped her fingers and pointed towards Kagome. "She had guts."

"One day every woman will have guts like that." Inuyasha smiled at Sango as he agreed with one curt nod before turning back to his grandfather and great-grandfathers. "So," He licked his lips, hesitating to speak for only a moment. "My father—seems like he was looking for the jewels, right?"

"He was." Eoin nodded slightly before going ahead and finishing Inuyasha's thought. "And your mother was the only priestess he had ever met," He inhaled slowly looking down at the table as if debating with himself. "Who could see the jewels without aid."

Kagome blinked slightly as she listened to Eoin's words. Even as she had been listening to the story she had thought the ability astounding. "_I can't even do that_." She told to herself, a feeling of inferiority settling in her stomach. "_To be able to see them with nothing and at such a young age._" She bit her lip nervously, her fingers twitching as they rested on her lap. "_That seems so—impossible._"

"Inutaisho went on to tell us that he had made it his life's purpose to collect the jewels." Paedar took over the conversation as he leaned forward and rested both his elbows on the table. "At first we thought his intentions were poor but as it turned out," He tapped his chin with his hand as he spoke: a nervous habit. "Your father was collecting them to destroy them." His eyes turned sad for a moment as he looked at the grains of wood on the table. "Since Izayoi could see them so easily, he wanted her to complete the task with him."

"And after that first impression you just let her go with him?" Miroku's eyes went wide in disbelief, which was matched by the other humans and half demon at the table.

"At first we didn't." Aengus spoke this time as he picked up his cup of 'tea' sipping at it slowly. "Took the boy nearly two years to even convince us to let Izayoi go with him." He snorted loudly as he sat the cup back down. "And the only reason we really allowed it was because of Myoga, his retainer." He smiled at the mention of the name, a fond look growing on his face. "Good man," He added softly, before shaking his head and starting up firm again. "Promised to take good care of her."

"Besides even that," Eoin took over as he fingered his half empty mug of ale slowly. "She wanted to go."

"Spoiled pup she was." Paedar spoke up with a tight voice his hands now resting flat against the wooden surface. "We could never say no to her. She begged and pleaded," He tapped his claws against the surface of the table deliberately rough. "And we—we gave in." Stilling his hands, the demon brought them away from the table and up to his neck rubbing it as if to relieve stress. "It was only supposed to be a year." He laughed but the sound wasn't mirthful in the least. "But a year turned into two and two to four and four to eight—I can't even remember how many times we thought of dropping everything and going after 'em."

"And then one day," Aengus took over this time causing everyone at the table to snap their heads around towards him. "Out of nowhere she showed up on our doorstep," His lips were taunt as he spoke causing his words to come out so quietly that they were barely heard. "Myoga and Totosai in tow and you," He looked towards Inuyasha his expression going from tight to fond. "A little pup of six in her arms."

Eoin smiled the same fond smile as Aengus as well before looking out across the table. "She told us that they had married and had you."

"I don't think in that order." Paedar growled slightly from Eoin's side with a prompt snort and eye roll.

Shaking his head, Eoin ignored his brother as he looked back at the three humans and his grandson. "She also said that something had gone wrong where they were living."

Inuyasha nodded his head and leaned back in his seat his gold eyes looking intently at the wood of the table. "Sesshoumaru," He began to speak adding in his part of the conversation. "Wanted to overthrow Otou-san, um, that is," He cleared his throat and reached a hand up to the back of his head rubbing at his neck. "Father's—kingdom."

Sitting across from him, Kagome as well as Sango and Miroku sat on the edge of their seats. An air of disbelief hovered just above their heads as they watched Inuyasha pause to compose his words. It didn't seem possible but in that very moment they all knew something important was about to be said. That is, something even more important than simply the identity of the man who had forged the compass. It seemed that a whole world of information was about to be released to them, information they could only have hoped to learn at any other time before.

Licking his lips, Miroku sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "_So you hate Sesshoumaru for overthrowing the kingdom_." He thought his ears twitching so anxiously that he did not even realize the significance of what had just echoed in his mind.

Luckily, Sango had:

"Wait a second," The girl sitting next to his right shoulder interrupted the conversation as she narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Kingdom?" She repeated the word slowly, the sound of it on her lips projecting into Kagome and Miroku's ears. The two other humans turned towards Sango watching her as they registered slowly what was being said. "We're missing a very key feature of that sentence." Sango went on to say as she focused on the Captain, watching as the man ducked his head slightly as if he had not wanted to draw such attention to himself. "Your father had a Kingdom?"

"A—um," Inuyasha refused to look at them as he carefully worded his next sentence. "I'll explain later I promise."

"No," Kagome stopped him from his excuse, her word coming across so bluntly that it made Inuyasha raise his head in surprise. The two made eye contact and for several seconds the table grew quiet while Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other. "Explain now." She demanded and much to everyone's surprise after several seconds of continuing to stare at Kagome, Inuyasha sighed heavily and actually did just as she asked.

"My father was," He looked directly at her his expression neither apologetic or worried, simply focused on her. "Tenshi of Nihon." At the sight of Kagome's scrunched up face Inuyasha quickly moved to correct himself. "Emperor—," He told them waiting until understanding dawned on her face before continuing. "He was the emperor of Nihon, the place I was born."

"You're royalty—an heir to a throne?" Kagome asked, her heart actually sinking to the bottom of her stomach as fear gripped her from head to toe. Royals were not allowed to marry commoners, in any country that had to be true. And that meant, her relationship with him was nothing more than a fraud, something for him to do until the princess came along and heirs were made.

"I'm not an heir." Inuyasha told her bluntly, allowing only a small sigh of relief to escape her before he continued. "I'm probably not even in the line, if the current ruler has his way."

"_I think I need to lie down_." Kagome thought as her mind grew dizzy, her head actually spinning to the point that she too closed her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, you remember the man who commissioned the compass, it said he was the current ruler—Inu-no-Taisho." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes not wanting to finish his sentence but knowing he had to. "He's the man who wanted my father's throne," Inuyasha pushed himself, forcing himself to speak despite how uncomfortable he was with the entirety of the situation. "The man who contacted me through Kagura—my um," He paused as the direction of his words made all three humans instantly tense. "My half brother by my father."

"What the hell?" The words fell from Miroku's mouth before he could even try to stop them. "You're fucking royalty and your brother's on the fucking throne." Miroku slammed his hands on the table as the pain grew throughout him. "_I know nothing—I know absolutely nothing about you._" He growled low in his throat as he looked at his father. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important." Inuyasha argued as he pushed himself up, standing from the table anxiously. "I'm just an illegitimate to the throne, I hold no standing." He babbled as he began to pace the floor not liking one bit that Miroku was now looking at him with different eyes, weary eyes. "My parents were married but—my mother was human. The demons there didn't want a half breed bastard on a throne." He told them as he stopped moving and brought his hands up to cover his face for a moment. "I'm nothing to that country—I don't even exist to them." He snapped out the words, his voice loud in the small kitchen. "Shit, Sesshoumaru probably had my name erased from all record, that damn bastard always cursed the day I was born." The anger in his voice was loud in the room and obvious, but the pain underneath it was evident to only those who knew him well. "So forgive me if I didn't want to tell you about the brother who sees me as nothing more than an illegitimate half breed—," He growled in frustration before throwing his hands in the air. "Fuck!"

The room grew silent as the truth finally came out, the only sound Inuyasha's own panting as he accepted his own reality. All three of his grandfather's watched silently as the pain hit the boy's eyes, those three who knew him so well seeing it as surprisingly plain and opened. They, better than the humans present, understood the turmoil of the half demon as well as the misunderstanding and neglect they typically experienced. It was no easy life. It was a life of hatred, of violence, and pain. Inuyasha's life had been no exception to that rule. The young man had known the pain first hand as a child and probably most unfortunately, it had been at the hand of his own brother. Such hatred produced not only emotional turmoil and distrust but, more importantly, it produced the need for secrets. Secrets about blood, history, family, and one's very life. Secrets that were meant to protect, but often, seemed to kill.

Finally catching his breath, Inuyasha looked down at the floor, hating himself for his own outburst. "_Damn it_." He screamed internally, not even believing what had just happened, had indeed happened. "_What the hell is wrong with me?_" He wondered as he raised his eyes to look at the stunned humans sitting across from where he stood. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he had never just told them, especially Miroku. "_It just never came up_." He reasoned but knew that not to be a total truth. It had come up once or twice in questions Miroku asked sometimes when he was a boy. "_I just never wanted to answer. I didn't want him to know_." He lowered his head, the thoughts painful in his mind. "I just—," He tried to say but his words failed him.

Across from him, Kagome watched Inuyasha struggle to speak, her stormy eyes lurking with both sympathy and understanding. "_Inuyasha_." She thought as she looked at him watching as his shoulders slouched ever so slightly in such a way no one really should have noticed. "_Your whole life is one giant secret isn't it? Your hiding yourself from the world because you don't want to give the world a chance to know you—to criticize you for being you._" She felt her fingers grip the hem of her skirt, tugging and pulling at the edge. "_We have a lot more in common—than I ever thought_." The realization was a gentle one that made her heart grow just a little fonder for him.

Having watched the whole scene without saying a word, Eoin raised his hand towards his grandchild as if to comfort him. Before Eoin could even touch Inuyasha's shoulder however, the gentle sound of Kagome Dresmont's voice filled the air.

"You didn't want," She spoke softly causing Inuyasha to raise his head to look at her with wide pained eyes. "Us to think of you any differently, did you?" She perceived easily as she looked down at her own hands, watching her thumbs twiddle together so she wouldn't have to see Inuyasha's face. "You thought—if we knew you were royalty we would treat you differently. Just like if we knew you were a half demon we might treat you differently—like Sessh—." She paused unable to pronounce the man's name easily. "Your brother did." She said instead, and finally raised her head to look at him, her grey eyes so filled with knowledge beyond her years that it was almost startling. "You wanted us to see you and only you. Not a half breed or a prince but—just Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes in complete amazement, a small pain that had always been in his heart ebbing just a little bit. "_How does she know—how does she always know?_" He asked himself as her words washed over him, explaining away his own deceit almost too easily. "_I just—I wanted to be me, not the man Sesshoumaru thought I would become or some asshole royal bastard. Just me._"

"Inuyasha was raised by Izayoi," Paedar spoke finding the pause in the conversation to appropriate. "Who was raised by us: societies rejects." He motioned towards the other two men at the table who nodded in agreement. "He may have royal blood within him but he was never meant to be royalty." He smiled as he spoke, watching as his great-great-grandson, Miroku, turned his head towards him.

"It's just not part of who he is." Miroku spoke even though he was still pretty hurt by the entirety of the situation. It seemed that in the past four hours he had found out more about his father than he had in the past eleven years.

"No its not." Eoin agreed with a smile as he finally reached out and touched Inuyasha's arm, moving the boy back towards him. "He's too much like his mother, a free spirit who couldn't stand to be tied down." He pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve until the man was finally seated once more.

"I can understand that." Sango nodded her own heart tightening in her chest as she realized how truly little she knew about the man before her. "_How much more is there about him we don't know?_" She asked herself the potential behind the answer actually worrying her.

Paedar, realizing that it was time to quickly change the conversation back to its original purpose, cleared his throat. "I remember your mother saying something about Sesshoumaru trying to overthrow your father."

"He did more than try," Inuyasha sighed heavily as memories began to surface just in the back of his mind. They were memories of blood and blood shed, memories of screams and fire, memories of being scared as he held onto his mother's kimono. "He took over the country and in the aftermath my father died. Mother managed to somehow make it back here, I really don't remember much about it."

Wanting to push passed another touchy subject, Eoin cleared his throat and continued on with the story. "Once she was here, she talked with us, told us they had settled down once you were born and stopped searching. She planned to return to us when you were older but that changed when your father died." He licked his lips slowly as he relived that time from so long ago. "She wanted you to eventually go with her to finish your father's work, unfortunately, she died before you were old enough." He told Inuyasha making sure to word his sentences carefully so as not to cause upset. "With her passing, Myoga and Totosai informed us that your father wished you never to be told of the jewel if Izayoi was not alive to help you find it."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he listened to the man's words. "He didn't want me to finish his own life's work?"

"He didn't want you to waste your life. Your father knew it would be far too difficult to find them without her—someone who could see them without aid." Eoin quickly explained to him before he could misconstrue the idea as an insult. "Myoga and Totosai honored his wish when she passed and pledged to never tell you. We," He looked towards the other demons deliberately. "Decided to only tell you if you asked but judging by your presence," He clicked his tongue as he spoke. "I guess they broke their pledge."

"They didn't." Inuyasha informed with a shake of his head, the look on his grandfather's face forcing him to offer explanation. He glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, watching her intently. "I've been putting it all together for months now, since I met Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Kagome's a priestess, just like mother." Inuyasha told them, the matching looks of amazement on their faces catching him only slightly off guard. Part of him had honestly thought that, as experienced as they were, they could tell. "Um—Kagome can see the jewels with the aid of a special compass given to her by a friend of mine, Kaede." He explained as his grandfather's nodded slowly, all three of them seeming caught completely off guard. "Kaede sent us to find the jewels, said it was something fate wanted us to do. It wasn't till I ran into Sesshoumaru's messenger that I realized how right she was."

"I guess fates stronger than even our will to protect you." Aengus shook his head with wide eyes as his mind rapidly processed what had to happen next. "Your mother believed even on her death bed that you would complete her task one day. She told us that Sesshoumaru would be the one you needed to talk to when you first started the journey." He raised his head and looked at the horrified expression that crossed Inuyasha's face. "Izayoi said he was the only one who knew all the secrets of the jewel." He motioned towards his companions. "Secrets that neither us three nor Myoga and Totosai would know."

Inuyasha growled lightly in the back of his throat, the thought of going anywhere near Sesshoumaru was nearly maddening and yet, "_It has to be the truth_," He licked his lips slightly as his eyes subconsciously wandered towards Kagome. "_After all, he commissioned the compass and he couldn't have done that without a proper understanding of the Shikon no Tama." _He gritted his teeth, hating the idea with all his heart but knowing it was at this point his best option. Everyone was telling him to return to Nihon, that the answers laid there. "_And if they do, I have no choice but to go there._" Raising his head to look at the others in the room, he drew his lips into a thin line. "I guess we need to go to Nihon then."

Nodding in approval, Paedar pulled his hands from the table and grabbed for his mug. "You'll need funding to get there."

"No problem—," Inuyasha snorted even as he tried to do a mental tally of how much money he would need to even start such a journey. "_It won't be easy—I'll have to raid at least four or five navy ships, then find a place to sell the merchandise—they'll be a pretty dangerous task this close to the crown_." He thought as he licked his lips wearily. "_And then there's the crew—how many of them will stay if we're going to the far east? Half—maybe?_" He frowned slightly and shook his head, it would be hard but he knew he could make it happen. "I can make it work," He told his grandfather's firmly as he focused his attention on Paedar and Aengus specifically. The demon within him knew the importance of hierarchy and Paedar was at the very top of that hierarchy with Aengus as his second. "I'll just rai—."

"Raid?" Paedar stile the word right out of Inuyasha's mouth before he could even form it. "What an idea," He continued on as he watched Inuyasha with already disapproving eyes. "Raid a navy ship right next to its home port. That's suicide."

"You know better Inuyasha," Aengus agreed more bluntly, while bringing a hand up to rub at his temple. "Raiding in these waters is a death sentence."

"I've done it before." Inuyasha argued back even though he knew exactly where the argument was headed. "And it's not like I have a choice." He posed the idea, trying not to be insulting but wanting the three men to understand the necessity of his actions. "You're not exactly rich," He cleared his throat slightly glancing at Miroku, Sango and Kagome, sending them a look that said not to say a word or even attempt to interfere. "I have to get money somehow."

"There is another way," Paedar told him as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly and stared at the boy. "To get the money legitimately."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as if he somehow already knew what the suggestion was going to be. "How?"

"Kouga."

The name hung in the air for what seemed like hours before Inuyasha's whole face seemed to go red with rage. "No fucking way," He hissed the words as he stared at Paedar as if the man had grown a second head. "No fucking way am I asking that rat faced bastard."

"Who's Kouga?" Sango mumbled towards Miroku who turned towards her and glared.

"How the hell should I know?" He replied bitterly as he watched the eldest man, Paedar begin to stand from his position at the head of the table, his eyes already blazing. "_This ain't good_."

"Well—," Quickly jumping in before Paedar could jump across the table, Aengus held up his hand. "Why not?" He asked, his voice coming across as if he too had already known what Inuyasha was going to say anyway.

Chin nearly dropping to the table, Inuyasha growled in exasperation. "He hates me."

"Oh stop exaggerating." Aengus snorted as he managed to push Paedar back into his seat without incident. "He's my nephew, that's your cousin once removed or something," He told Inuyasha firmly while he sent Paedar a look that suggested the other man let him handle this particular argument. "He couldn't hate you."

"He drugged me," Inuyasha told his great-grandfather dryly ignoring Paedar's irritated look even as the veins on his forehead began to protrude. "And tried to sell me to the slave trade when I stayed with him."

"He was playing." Aengus waved off the accusation as he looked towards Eoin, pleading for help. The younger man shook his head quickly no, a sign that made the three humans in the room begin to actually worry. After all, if Eoin (a full-fledged wolf demon) wouldn't dare interfere, then something bad really was about to happen.

"I woke up right when the negotiations were taking place." Inuyasha growled deep in his throat as he remembered the incident as if it had been only yesterday.

"He taught you Italian." Aengus shook his finger at Inuyasha as if disappointed the demon had forgotten such a good deed. "Introduced you to that famous human painter, Leonardo da Vinci."

"He tried to sell me to him too." The dog demon replied as if he was talking to an idiot.

Sighing, Aengus sent a full on glare towards Eoin even as Paedar began to tap his hand in impatience against the table. "A little help?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Eoin inhaled sharply while sending his older brother a cautious look. "You should thank Kouga, he had your best interest at heart." He leaned back in his chair trying to appear smug even when his body posture said he was more tense than confident. "He wanted to make you a respectable painter."

Inuyasha's eye actually started to twitch as he turned away from Aengus to glare at Eoin. "He was selling me to be one of Leonardo's cadavers." He told the older man while Kagome visibly blanched at the very idea of someone's own 'cousin' selling them to be used in medical experiments.

"A childish prank." Eoin argued even though his face had long ago contorted into a barely concealed grin.

"Childish? He was over four hundred years old at the time." Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms over his chest as well, the habit mirroring its source in the three other men sitting with the same crossed arms.

"He's a ruler with a lot of money." Aengus growled with firm conviction, his silver eyes gleaming in a way that everyone in the room understood: there was no further room for arguments. "He will fund the trip, you're his family."

Rolling his eyes, ignoring the stern look, Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and huffed. "He'll laugh in my face is what he'll do."

Having grown tired of the entirety of the conversation Paedar finally snapped. "Enough!" Paedar slammed his hand on the table catching everyone including Inuyasha by surprise. "You listen and you listen well pup," The man said as he stood to his full height which had to be way closer to six five than Inuyasha's mere six foot. "This isn't just about you anymore." He pointed directly at Inuyasha with one clawed hand before turning that hand towards Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. "You have responsibilities—a family."

"You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha yelled back as he stood from the table as well, years of being a Captain on a ship making him forget that he was not the Captain of this pack.

The room went silent from the exchange, Eoin and Aengus suddenly becoming very serious as they watched the young boy and the Alpha of the group stare each other down. Sharp silver eyes stared at bright gold ones, boring into them as if trying to burrow into Inuyasha's soul. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all felt the urge to disappear from the intensity of Paedar's gaze as the man seemed to grow taller with each passing second. Inuyasha's hands began to shake as he started to lose his nerve, the gaze and the slight growl that was now accompanying it telling him he was pushing into dangerous territory.

_'Obey_.' Paedar let the sound float into the air knowing that Inuyasha would understand. _'Obey now, pup._'

Inuyasha gritted his teeth at the deliberate use of the word 'pup' and for a moment contemplated how bad of a beating he would receive for outright defying the older man. Luckily, the demon inside of him that listened to instincts, knew better than to continue resisting and made him quickly flashed his throat as a sign of submission. Immediately, the tension in the room eased and grunting slightly Inuyasha lowered himself back down into his chair.

"Listen, and listen well." Paedar's eyes blazed as he stared at Inuyasha, still refusing to sit. "I gave you permission to travel this world as long as you were safe about it," He spoke firmly as he watched his grandson. "Myoga and Totosai insured that safety." His voice was firm and full of solid conviction that brokered no argument. "When you decided to become a pirate I let you because they guaranteed your safety as long as you stayed in the Caribbean, far away from the crown. You were safe there but here—," He shook his head firmly as if disappointed. "You know better. It's dangerous for pirates here, deathly dangerous."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. He hated being talked to as if he was nothing more than an ignorant child. "Come on, I think by now I'm ol—."

"What, you're old enough to make you own decisions?" Paedar filled in the blanks, his voice not mocking but diffidently scorn filled. "You're right, you are old enough," He agreed but his voice sounded anything but agreeing as he brought one clawed hand up to point at Inuyasha. "But right now you sure as hell aren't acting like it."

Inuyasha's head snapped up in surprise at the words.

"An adult thinks of his family's safety first. He thinks of his son and daughter-in law," He pointed at Miroku and Sango without taking his eyes off of Inuyasha once. "And especially," His hand waved towards Kagome bluntly. "His mate!" The word hung in the air for only a few seconds but its impact was powerful. "He uses their faces and their voices as his moral conscience."

"I do think of them." Inuyasha protested but didn't dare to rise again, knowing that there was a good chance he might suffer for the action.

"Really?" Paedar's eyes blazed for a moment as he stared at his grandson. "Then think about their necks in nooses."

"That will never happen!" Inuyasha snarled and dug his claws into the table using them to keep himself seated. "I'll protect them with my life." The wood in the old table began to split, the sight of it and the anger running off of Inuyasha making the three humans in the room shrink against the wall in pure fear. "I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"That might be so," Paedar paused for just a second, inhaling sharply. "But right now you have a safer option, one that requires no protection," He growled low in his throat when Inuyasha opened his mouth to attempt a protest. "You know Kouga would never actually harm anyone with malice—he may mess with you, play pranks but he would never hurt pack." He whipped his hand around to point at Inuyasha's face, his own eyes beginning to flash red with his internal demon's rage. "You know that and yet you still let your pride get in the way of taking that option, like any ignorant child would." The hand pointing at Inuyasha slammed onto the table, the sound echoing around them. "To believe, you actually have the nerve to tell me you're thinking of them first."

The sound of Inuyasha breathing in deep huffs was the young demon's only response to Paedar's final words.

"Got nothing to say?" Paedar spoke evenly as he watched Inuyasha, his eyes twinging with just the slightest shade of red. "Fine." He inhaled deeply knowing his demon blood was actually getting the better of him as he pushed himself away from the table. "I've had enough, I'm going to bed." He turned away from them without another word, heading for one of the doors.

"Paedar?" Aengus called out just as the door was ripped open nearly off its hinges. "Shit." The man growled as he headed after Paedar without a word, his hand barely managing to grab the door before it slammed and shattered. "Broke the hinges—," He realized as he caught it, the door actually hanging slightly to one side. "Eoin—." He started to say as he turned towards the younger man, his eyes landing on him for just a second before glancing towards Inuyasha.

The dog demon didn't look at him as he stared at the table, his eyes studying each grain of wood as if it was the most amazing thing on earth.

"Think about what he said." Aengus spoke so softly that only Inuyasha and Eoin really heard the final parting words. "Excuse me." He said to the others and went out the door, forcing it to click into place despite the hinges protesting loudly from the action.

The kitchen went quiet as he left, the only sounds the panting of breath and the forced stillness of awkward humans. Inuyasha's eyes were frozen on the table, wide and dilated to the brim of his irises it seemed. His claws stuck in the table still, little bits of blood starting to seep out from under his nails where splinters had pricked the flesh. Beside him, Eoin reached out a slow hand, touching the back of Inuyasha's knuckles the man coaxed his grandson into releasing his grip. The old wood moaned under the attempt and Inuyasha let out the quietest of hisses from the pain of splinters ripping from his flesh.

"He worries about you, we all do." Eoin finally spoke into the quiet, his voice seeming to be reassuring but coming across at the same time as pained. "You know how packs are, the pups are always the main priority." He offered as he started to examine Inuyasha's now free hand in much the same way Inuyasha always examined their own wounds.

Inuyasha huffed as if finally coming back to himself. "So get another pup."

"That's part of the problem." Eoin admitted as he looked Inuyasha's hand over only setting it down once he was satisfied that the damage was superficial. "You came here today with a pup of your own."

Bringing his own hand towards his face Inuyasha looked over at Miroku unconsciously watching his child. "So what?"

"Paedar is the alpha of this pack, Inuyasha. Regardless of your fatherhood, it is still his job to protect any new pups." Eoin sighed as he spoke, his voice almost sounding more exasperated than anything else. "Even if they are all grown up and mated." He added somewhat good naturedly while sending Miroku an affectionate smile.

Miroku couldn't help but return the smile even though he didn't dare say anything to the man. Even with human instincts he knew that his opinion would not go over well in a situation such as this. "_To them—I must be nothing more than the baby_."

Turning away from Miroku and back towards his grandson, Eoin sighed tiredly. "Paedar gave you an option that insured his new charge's safety," He explained to Inuyasha while giving the man a truly stern look. "And you, well, you spat on it."

"You don't understand, Kouga is not an option." Inuyasha fired back but the sight of Eoin's amazingly calm face made the fire in his eyes diminish greatly.

"Is he not an option because you know he will say no," Eoin spoke calmly and it was that calmness that made him by far more scary than Paedar had been only moments before. "Or because your pride won't allow you to even ask?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but something in Eoin's words stopped all further argument he could think of.

"If it means protecting your pack from a horrible death," The older demon continued on softly. "Then regardless of your own pride you should at least try." Eoin reached up and much to everyone's surprise rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears. The sea Captain immediately flinched away from the touch and sent a glare in Eoin's direction, which the man merely responded to with a smile. "That's why he called you a child today Inuyasha because only a child makes decisions based on pride." He held up his hand stopping Inuyasha before the man could protest his words. "An adult, on the other hand, follows their conscience, their gut till the end."

Everyone in the room watched in complete surprise as Eoin's words seemed to really sink into Inuyasha's head. The dog demon's mouth went limp and his eyes went wide with some inner realization that none of the other people in the room were privy too.

"Tell me Inuyasha," Eoin continued as he watched the look cross Inuyasha's face. "What's your gut telling you?"

Inuyasha closed his mouth at the question and readjusted his look to one of firm annoyance. "That Kouga's an asshole." He offered tightly before elaborating just a little further. "And that at the very least," He sighed and brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at his eyes as if they were tired. "I can kick his ass and steal his shit when I see him."

Eoin smiled, reached up, and ruffled Inuyasha's hair causing the boy to growl lightly in the back of his throat. "Hit him in the face for me." He spoke bluntly as he pulled his hand away but not without flicking an ear first.

Shaking his head from the abuse to his ear, Inuyasha gave his grandfather an odd look. "Really?"

"Yeah," Eoin shrugged as he leaned back in his chair comfortably. "That boy's an ass."

Inuyasha snorted in agreement before abruptly standing from his chair and heading towards the door.

"Where ya going?" Eoin called after him making Inuyasha stop just long enough to give a vague answer.

"Nowhere." He threw the words over his shoulder as he turned away grabbing for the handle and carefully opening the door so it wouldn't fall off the hinges. "I'll fix the door in the morning." He offered without looking back at them as he finally made his own exist.

Eoin didn't say anything as he watched his grandson walk out of the room, appearing calmer but not completely relaxed. "Damn pup." He sighed heavily, bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose to rub. "He's just like his mother." Dropping his hand to his side, the youngest of the three scalawags looked towards the three humans with tired eyes. "Sorry about that." He offered sheepishly as he sat back down at the table. "Inuyasha's always been head strong and defiant, which is hard in a demon family. This happens every time he comes to visit in some way, shape or form." He chuckled slightly before becoming more serious. "Although this is one of the worst fights they've had in a while."

"So they always butt heads like that?" Sango, being only slightly braver than Kagome and Miroku at the moment, clarified up as she watched the man across from them nod somewhat.

"Sure do." His voice was tired as he spoke, coming across as more forced than natural. "Paedar's a nice guy, a great leader. He can be pretty patient but Inuyasha—well the boy always had a natural gift for driving the man to the brink of insanity." He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, his eyes becoming distant as he seemed to relive another life. "Inuyasha's been rebellious since the first day we met him. He always wanted to be top dog, pardon the pun." He offered even as the three humans laughed. "He was a pup born to defy his alpha. Just like his mother," He smiled softly as he pictured the sweet girl in the back of his mind. "Both of 'em, they just wanted to do what they wanted to do and there was no one who could ever really stop them."

"That sounds like Inuyasha." Kagome whispered into the room even as she tried to disappear into her chair, not wanting to be seen.

"Yeah," Eoin agreed with a slight chuckle. "That's why we wrote that song you know—the one he played with us." He tilted his chin back down and looked directly at Kagome despite her disappearing attempt. "The Boy and the Sea, that's what we called it. It's a bit exaggerated but—perfectly true." He smiled but the look came across as strained. "I remember the day he first left—he was only fifteen. Literally fifteen years—he didn't even wait until his first hundred had passed."

Kagome blinked slightly at the words, Inuyasha's lesson from so long ago about demon aging coming back to her. "So around three hundred and ninety years ago." She spoke out loud, her words catching the other occupants of the room off guard. "He left right when his aging slowed."

Turning towards her eyes narrowed Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling us Kagome?" He asked as his mind continued to run in circles in an attempt to disgust everything he had learned about his father in these few short hours.

"Oh," Kagome blushed bright red and ducked her head just slightly in embarrassment. "It's nothing—nothing at all." She babbled but the sound made every word even less convincing.

"He told you, didn't he?" Eoin surmised as he watched the blushing girl with interest.

Kagome's head snapped up from his words and her mouth dropped opened. For a moment, she attempted to think of any one word of protest however, at the sight of Eoin's mellow silver eyes she found she could not lie. "He did, he told me how old he was and how demons age—we had just met and I was curious."

Beside her Sango grabbed for her arm, turning her towards herself hastily. "He told you and you didn't tell us?"

"He made me promise not to!" Kagome spoke quickly her voice coming across as just a bit panicked. "He said if people knew he wouldn't be taken seriously anymore and that they might not let him be Captain either."

"He is pretty young." Eoin agreed, cutting off any further scrutiny Sango and Miroku might inflicted on the girl. "Eighteen, by your human understanding of age."

"What?" Miroku tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow confused.

"Demons age differently than humans, yes?" He paused just long enough for the three to nod. "For demons in the canine families—wolves, dogs, foxes, those types—we typically age like humans for the first fifteen years of life, we get out of the vulnerable stages quickly that way." He looked at each of them slowly, checking for confirmation. "After that we age approximately one physical year every hundred years, more or less."

"Wow." Sango whispered amazed as Eoin explained, her eyes bugging out in interest.

"I know, fascinating isn't it?" He smirked from her expression before continuing on. "Not all demons are like that though, I know bird demons who are lucky to live only a few years and some elementals who make it barely a normal human life span." He clicked his tongue slightly before continuing. "It really just depends on the type of demon."

"Still," Miroku bit his lip slightly and tapped his fingers to the table nervously. "He's so young."

"Younger than you, you mean?" Eoin clarified while laughing ever so slightly. "Not really. It's just physical, mentally he's much older." As if just now realizing he still had a drink in front of him Eoin reached for it taking a long swig of ale. "Doesn't mean he's not a rash pup by nature though." He added as he lowered his mug back to the table, sitting it down with a slight clink of the glass. "It seems like only yesterday," Eoin spoke, his voice filling with nostalgia as he looked at his glass. "That he was this little pup sitting on my knee asking for another bedtime story."

The image that popped up in Sango's head made her laugh instantly before turning towards Kagome. "Can you see it?" She asked the other girl who was already giggling fondly.

"And now he's a man." Eoin added not really seeming to listen to them anymore as his voice grew fond as he spoke. "I don't know when it happened. China, Italy, France, Russia maybe." He flicked his hand each time he spoke a countries name as if to acknowledge its existence in the room. "But it happened—he became a man, with a pup and daughter-in-law and," He raised his eyes and looked straight at Kagome who blushed under the intensity of his gaze. "A mate."

Kagome's eyes went huge at the word, still not used to hearing such an intimate title placed upon herself.

"You're changing him you know." It was a pure statement that made Kagome shiver. "When he was little, he used to look out at the world, his eyes sparking with some utter fascination. We couldn't hold him back from it. He wanted to know everything, speak every language, learn every custom, read every book on every subject ever conceived." He smiled at her, watching her grey eyes fill with confusion for a second. "When he looks at you, I see that same spark, that same longing and fascination." His voice was gentle in her ears, the sound of it causing her racing heart to ease. "It's like you're the world now and he doesn't need to explore the real one any longer."

The words hung in the air for several minutes, Kagome's whole face going bright red as she allowed them to sink into her head. "_I'm the world?_" She thought, the meaning of those words hitting her solidly in the stomach. "_I'm the world—I'm his world_." Her heart skipped a beat in her chest that caused her to sit back a little farther in her chair, her hands worrying together as her mind raced with thoughts.

Watching her, Eoin realized instantly that he had said too much to the girl too soon. "_Poor dear can't even begin to understand how dog demon's work—what it's like to have someone's complete devotion on you and you alone." _He licked his lips slightly. "_Izayoi only understood because of us_." Feeling inconsiderate the wolf demon cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, um, it's getting pretty late." He spoke gruffly as he stood from his chair and motioned towards the humans with one hand. "We don't have any room in the inn but the spare bedroom's empty."

Eyes on Kagome still, watching her as she stared at the table blankly, Miroku nodded. "Sango and I can take the spare." He offered even as he looked at the girl hoping she would speak at any moment. "_I just want to know what she's thinking_." He ground his teeth together in worry. "_What could she be thinking?_"

"That's fine." Eoin nodded in agreement as he moved towards the door, motioning for the worried Sango and Miroku. "I'll take you there now, Kagome?" He called to her, the girl's head snapping up right at the sound of her name. "I'll be back in a minute, I'm not too sure where to put you."

"Oh." Kagome nodded her head as she barely registered what he was saying. "Thank you."

"Of course." He nodded with a slight smile as he opened the broken door carefully. "Let's go, it's just down the hall." He motioned with his head towards the hesitating Sango and Miroku. "It's okay." He whispered to the two as they gave him a worried glance. "She needs time to think anyway."

Pursing her lips, Sango looked towards the girl who had gone into a daze once more, eyes glazed over with some unknown emotion. "But—?"

Eoin raised up one clawed hand to touch Sango's shoulder gingerly. "Let her be." He whispered to Sango while giving her shoulder a firm squeeze. "She really does need time to process, and so do you."

Sango lifted her head towards the man in understanding and nodded. "Okay." She turned towards Miroku, grabbing for her husband's hand gingerly and pulling him along through the door even as he reluctantly protested.

"I'll be back." Eoin called towards Kagome as he closed the door firmly leaving Kagome alone in the small kitchen with only her own thoughts.

"_I'm Inuyasha's world_." The thought ran throughout her desperately, her mind trying to absorb its significance. "_To_ _be his entire world in such a short amount of time, is it even possible?_" She shook her head slowly back and forth. "_We've only been courting for two months—it's not proper to feel like this after only two months!_" Her mind screamed the words as she squirmed in her chair.

A logical part of her told her that it was really much longer than just two months. They had been attracted to each other since the very first moment they saw each other eight months before. Really they had been mesmerized by each other, hypnotized even. The way he had looked at her, his eyes blazing with emotions she hadn't yet understood; the way she had felt about him, her heart aching with feelings that both consumed and confused. And it had only budded from there (excluding the harshness of the marking ceremony).

He had started giving her gifts both physical and mental within a month of that initial encounter. He had given her shoes, a bed, a violin, he had sung for her, played for her, and taught her to play the violin. All those things he had done for her before they were even officially courting. Not to mention, he had talked to her. He had told her secrets (although they seemed minor compared to the ones she now knew he had been keeping) he had included her in his hopes, in his dreams, in his customs, and life. He had listened to her. Her thoughts, her feelings, her ideas, her wants, her needs; he had listened to them all, replied to them, embraced them and accepted them. And this, all before their courting.

That whole time, every single moment of those eight months, they had been courting. She had just never realized it and neither had he. It felt like, because of that, the very rules of their courtship had been changed.

"_It's like—we don't need the year like other courtships do—we already know each other_." She told herself as she bit the inside of her cheek, chewing on it thoughtfully. "_We've already gotten inside each other's heads._" Her thoughts trailed off as a memory from their first ever excursion as a courting pair taunted her brain.

_"This is about you and me, not the world, society, or propriety " He reached for her placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's about us mat—um—doing whatever," He gulped visibly, her eyes tracking the motion of his Adams apple unconsciously. "When we're ready for it," He dropped his voice low, the sound of the change in pitch making her shiver. "And whether that's years, months, weeks—who cares, as long as we're happy," He brought his other hand up slowly to her other shoulder, the feel of his hands reassuring her of his truthfulness. "Both of us."_

"_That idea just keeps making more and more sense_," She realized as the memory faded away from her, going back into her subconscious. The sound of the door opening actually drew her away from her thoughts. Raising her head, she expected to see Eoin entering the room, ready to take her to where ever she was going to sleep for the night. The man who greeted her however, wasn't Eoin at all but instead a face she recognized instantly.

Bright gold eyes met her own grey ones, the two staring at each other openly. For several seconds, Inuyasha watched her, his eyes seeming to prod as best they could into her own. Then, clearing his throat and shifting awkwardly he spoke. "Um—I ran into Seanathair in the hall." His voice was soft almost, to ears trained as well as her own at least, ashamed. "He said he didn't have a room for you." He continued as he stepped into the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

Kagome pursed her lips as the strange word filled her brain. "_Grandfather_." Her head translated and the man's real name followed. "Eoin, yes." She nodded slightly and shifted in her seat feeling ever so slightly nervous. "He said the inn's full and Miroku and Sango took his only spare room." She licked her lips as Inuyasha crossed the room slowly, coming to stand in front of his earlier vacated seat. "So there's nowhere for me."

"Sounds about right." Inuyasha nodded his head as he pulled out the chair and took a seat. "Well, we can share," He told her as he looked up at her through the hood of his bangs, his gold eyes appearing weary. "If that's okay?"

In the back of Kagome's mind, she knew it wasn't. His old room probably only had one bed and they weren't married, merely courting. It was bad enough that they shared a room (with Shippo typically) with beds a measly five feet apart from one another. To openly share a room, to share the same bed, without Shippo however, was by far pushing Kagome's preconceived notions of propriety. And yet, "_Eight months_." Kagome heard the phrase pop into her head, the words themselves seeming to echo all around her.

Images danced in the back of her mind. Portraits of a young man, his silver hair and golden eyes tantalizing in imaginary sunlight, with a wicked grin and a convicting smirk. He looked dangerous, downright feral and yet that smirk turned soft, those eyes turned sweat and the portrait became charming, shy, and youthful. She could see him leaning in the dirt, writing numbers with a stick. She could see him tilling a field with his shirt off in the hot sun. She could see him laying on a bed of panther pelts, exhausted but thrilled she was okay. She could see him playing his violin. See him dancing. See him spinning her around. See him glaring. She could see him in a million different places with a million different expressions on his handsome face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said her name quietly, unsure of himself because of how long she had been silent.

The grey eyed girl turned to look at him as he said her name. Her eyes landed on his features and she could see the tiredness in his eyes, not from the day but from his own embarrassment. "_It hurt you didn't it?_" She thought to herself as she watched his golden orbs narrow slightly as if he was reading her mind. "_Keeping_ _these secrets to yourself—it hurt but you felt you had to do it_." She knew her words were true, she could see it in his eyes, in the lines above his eyebrows where stressed had caused his skin to crease. "_You didn't see any other way to keep yourself safe."_ She smiled to herself, the fact that she knew she was right making her smile. "Inuyasha." She stated as her heart jolted in her chest. "I really know you, don't I?"

"What?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as she spoke and shifted nervously the chair squeaking from the action. "Whatcha mean?"

"I know you." She repeated even as he continued looking at her like she was crazy. "It's only been eight months but I know you."

Inuyasha shook his head, his brain illogically warping her words, thinking she was angry like Miroku was. "I'm sorry." He apologized gruffly, reaching a hand up and yanking at his bangs roughly. "I just—fuck I hate talking about myself."

"I know." Kagome smiled gently as she watched him drag his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to talk for me to know you."

Inuyasha raised his head up slowly to look at her, eyebrows furrowed with a lack of comprehension. "Okay—?" He drew out the word slowly.

Ignoring him, Kagome simply sent him a soft smile before standing from her seat. Walking around the table, her fingers dragging against the old wood gingerly, she stopped at his side. Pulling her hand away from the table's surface, she allowed her fingers to brush against the back of his knuckles. The roughness of his skin from years upon years of hard work, sent a shiver throughout her spin. "_Do I dare?_" She asked herself as she looked down at him, watching his eyes as they stared up at her with both apprehension and wonder. "_Could I be that bold?_" The question flitted in her mind even as she brought her hand away from his knuckles, following the route of his arm.

The fabric of his jacket was soft underneath her caress, the sound of the velvet being scraped at loud in both their ears. She paused for just a moment when her finger met his shoulder. Her daring beginning to waver as she looked at his reddening skin. He was sending her a look just now she had never before seen on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open and just a little trickle of sweat was beginning to form along his brow. He looked almost wild, his pupils dilating and his chest heaving.

"_I did that_." She acknowledged far easier than she should have as she brought her hand off his shoulder and moved it to the side of his chin. "_Somehow_ _I knew I would_." And she did, she knew, she knew him, she knew how he would react. Unable to resist, Kagome brushed her fingers along his chin until they touched the space just underneath his lips. "_I know I can—that I should. It won't hurt._"

Inuyasha's heart raced in his chest, sweat beginning to trickle down the side of his face but not from heat. He felt her finger tips brush against what little chin hair he had, felt her sweet soft skin as it teased his flesh. He watched as her eyes closed, as she lowered herself down towards him. He felt his heart stop dead in his chest, his eyes widen to the point of impossibility, and then, her supple pink lips against his own. He held back his own gasp as his eyes instantly shut and his body sank into the thrill of such a sensation. "_Not once—never—she's never initiated a kiss with me._"

Kagome felt her stomach lurch into her throat and her heart pound harshly against her ribcage. "_What am I thinking?_" She asked herself, the feeling of him pushing his lips against her own the only thing stopping her from pulling herself away. The heat from his skin radiating onto her own made her warm sweetly as they continued to press their lips softly together. "_So warm_." She thought as she allowed the feel of his lips massaging into her own to consume her. It was only the sound of a shirt ruffling and then the feel of his hands settling on her waist that made her jump and momentarily break contact with him.

"It's okay." He reassured as he turned himself in his chair, spreading his legs out so she would fit neatly between them. Pulling her closer and angling her head back down, he pressed their lips together once more.

Hands coming up to grasp his shoulders, Kagome felt her knees buckle as his fingers wrapped around her, pulling her down. Her knees bent from his persistence and she found herself level with him as they kissed. His lips parted as she had grown used to and his tongue snaked out to lick against her bottom lip. No longer really surprised by the intrusion, Kagome gave in to his request and opened her mouth to his own. Instantly, his tongue invaded, tasting her tirelessly while she held onto him for dear life.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, his fingers tightened on the fabric of her shirt for just a second, before he pulled away from her breathlessly. "Dear lord." He moaned, his breath coming out in large pants as he allowed her to straighten back up slightly before leaning forward resting his head against her stomach.

Fingers digging into his shoulder's Kagome looked down at the top of his head in shock, her whole face flushing as she watched the tip of his ears flicker just below her breast. "I—," She started to say but stopped herself before she could allow the words of discomfort to leave her lips. For once in her life, she felt it unnecessary to listen to the tiny voice of propriety in her head. After all, the feel of his cheek against her stomach (even if it was through the fabric of her shirt) was something far to enjoyable for her to consciously deny herself.

"Kagome." He said her name with such deliberate slowness that Kagome actually felt herself flinch. Sensually, his hands moved from her hips to wrap around her waist, pulling her just a little closer to himself. "_She's so warm_." He thought as he buried his nose into the fabric of her shirt, inhaling deeply, the scent of lust and spice and headiness and Kagome comforting him and arousing him all at the same time. "_I don't ever want to move_."

The sound of the door abruptly opening made Inuyasha's eyes spring open instantly and his hands release Kagome as if she was on fire. Wide eyed and panicked, Kagome jumped away from him as well, and unaware of her close proximity to the oven, nearly sent herself straight into the opened furnace. Reacting quickly, Inuyasha grabbed for her before she could fall back onto the still dangerously lit fire. Holding onto her tightly, he sighed in relief looking down at her even as he felt her fingers dig into his shoulders tighter, her arms winding around his neck.

Breath hitching in his throat, he watched as her closed eyes slowly opened to look back up at him. "Thank you." She mouthed without even a sound actually leaving her throat.

He felt her fingers brush against the edge of his hair, the feel making his stomach knot tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt." Eoin finally spoke, breaking up the scene instantly.

Kagome squeaked loudly at the words and practically shoved Inuyasha away from her as Eoin laughed loudly. Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha turned around to stare at his grandfather who was looking at him with one eyebrow mockingly raised.

"Might I suggest you move this to a bedroom?" Eoin smirked smugly as he gave his grandson the most suggestive look he could managed with Kagome in the room.

"Jerk," Inuyasha growled low in his throat and raised a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "She's not that kind of girl."

Eoin's smirk lessoned until it was simply a ginger smile. "I know."

"Let's go to bed Kagome." Inuyasha suggested roughly as he glared at his grandfather dryly telling the man to leave her alone with simply the viciousness of his gaze.

Wanting desperately to be out of the room and away from her humiliation, Kagome agreed with a quick shake of her head and started hastily for the door, Inuyasha not too far behind. Before she could cross the threshold however, Eoin raised a hand stopping her from continuing on. "Exc—," She tried to walk around the man but Eoin shook his head defiantly.

"I forgot my manners earlier." He told her as he looked behind Inuyasha, sending the man a friendly smile that told him no harm was about to be done. Reassured Inuyasha was appeased, he turned back towards the young girl bringing a hand down to touch her shoulder carefully. Gently, he delivered a little squeeze, the fabric of her shirt wrinkling underneath his fingers. "Welcome to our family," He told her as he pulled his hand away and gave her a little bow. "We're happy to have you, Kagome Dresmont."

All of Kagome's earlier embarrassment faded at the obvious inclusion. "Thank you," She replied even as little tears of acceptance began to spring to her eyes. "Mr. Eoin."

"Please," He glanced at Inuyasha for a moment before turning back to Kagome his expression almost abnormally fond. "Call me Seanathair."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** This chapter was so hard to write. There was a delicate balance I was dealing with that made Inuyasha's character and his grandfather's so damn frustrating to work with. This is how a director must feel when working with Lindsey Lohan...anyway...I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We are officially going to start heading towards Japan but we have to make a few stops first. Of course the best of which will be...cousin Kouga!

**Bonus Point:**

Inuyasha's sword has a very interesting fail safe, so that not every demon (Sesshoumaru) can use. It will not work unless the person wielding it wants to protect what?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kouga is a wolf demon! Congrats to the winners!

Menarie, Kandy2431, 14 inu-kag, AiydanWarrior, NurNur, Kan78, IkutoTsukiypmi'sGirl, TaoGrace, Aozora12, walomadolo, TheRealInuyasha, KyaraMarri, AKEMI SHIKON, Cagome, SweetHunniiBunnii

**Notes:**

Tenshi (天子) – The name given to the emperor of Japan in the early 7th century. It means "Son of Heaven."

Inu-no-Taisho – the name given by Takahashi-sama (the creator of Inuyasha) to Inuyasha's father. It literally means "Dog General." Some fans take this to be a title and not a name, which is possible however, I'll be using Inutaisho (Technically does not mean the same thing because without the 'no' meaning dies) as Inuyasha's father's name.

Cúnna Dorchadas – In Irish folklore Cúnna Dorchadas' are solitary, ghost-like apparitions that haunt lonely places, ruins, and churches. They tend to be black creatures, usually dog-like, and are shape shifters. Their appearance is typically seen as an omen for disaster and they have been known to attack when provoked. They can also be seen as protective spirits, however, which will defend buildings, sacred locations, and lonely travelers from other supernatural threats.

**Next Chapter:**

**Family**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED


	74. Secrets

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Secrets**

Hiten buried his nose into the spot behind Kagura's ear, inhaling her scent instinctively in his sleep. The young wind demon moaned upon the contact and pushed herself against him, her ass lining up nicely with the curve of his hip. He growled low in response as his mind began to surface into wakefulness, his body intuitively reacting to the press of her pelvis against his hips. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking directly at a mass of loose tresses, wavy from being held up in her elaborate hair style for so long. The curve of her neck, white skin like porcelain, caught his eye next and he resisted the urge to snarl as he leaned into her, pressing his lips against the spot where neck met shoulder.

"Temptress." He whispered against her skin, causing little welts of goose bumps to form on her flesh.

"Lothario." She mumbled back even as she leaned into him a little more enjoying the sensation of his hot lips against her skin.

"No references to Don Quixote so early in the morning." Hiten told her as he brought his one free hand up to wrap around her midsection. Carefully, he brushed his fingertips against the underside of her breast, the feel of her flesh on the pads of his fingers causing him to hiss. "What you do to me."

"Hiten-sama do it-to himself." Kagura quipped even as she dared to push backwards and rub against him just a little.

"Damn it woman." He growled and wrapped his hands around her just a little tighter, pulling her backwards and rubbing himself against the curve of her slim waist.

"See," Kagura yawned slightly as she spoke not pulling away from him this time but also not pushing herself any closer. "That-o had nothing to do with-u me."

"Fuck," Hiten finally snapped pulling himself away from her and grabbing hold of her hips. Desperately, he turned her until she was flat on her back, his eyes dilated and his body ready as he growled low in his throat. "You're infuriating." He told her as he used his knees to spread her thighs, his hands already positioned on either side of her head, bracing himself.

"So?" Kagura whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes half lidded and her red lips parted just so. "Hiten-sama love it."

Hiten stared at her for just a moment, his eyes watching as her lower lip, still swollen from the previous evenings fiery kisses, pouted. "Shit." He mumbled as his eyes stared at those lips not even noticing the curve of her breast or the heat from the space between her spread thighs. "You are a temptress."

"I'm temptin' yuu?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side and bit her bottom lip with a smirk. "Gomen," She told him in her native tongue but her expression translated the mocking use of the word 'sorry' easily enough. "I'm such-i bad girl." She whispered as she buried one hand in his hair, pulling him down towards her as Hiten started to pant.

"And I love it." He growled low in his throat as he leaned forward and kissed her, their lips molding together as he began to move forward fully prepared to press into her once more. Before he could get any farther than just his tip however, the door opened and Naraku's voice filled the room.

"How disgusting."

Pulling himself away from Kagura hastily, Hiten grabbed for the sheets throwing them towards her without a thought. The demon inside of him snarled from the interruption, silently boiling as it turned and saw Naraku looking right at them; or more specifically, its woman. "_Mine!_" It screamed in Hiten's head but he ignored the words as he took in the sight of Naraku's oddly vacant expression.

Laying just behind him, holding the sheets tightly around herself Kagura looked over his shoulder fully prepared to literally make the intruder 'fly' before she acknowledged who it was. "_What Naraku-sama doin' here?_" Her mind raced as she stared at the man standing just inside the cabin's door, watching her closely.

Instantly, she felt a shudder of fear and disgust run up her spin as his hollow black eyes followed the curve of her shoulder to her barely covered breast. There was something about his stare and the wicked glance of his eyes, which made her feel for the first time in her life truly modest. Pulling the blankets more firmly around herself, she looked towards the tensed line of Hiten's shoulders. The man looked for all pretenses prepared to strike and yet he didn't move, appearing frozen.

Bringing her eyes back towards Naraku, she inhaled sharply as she watched his eyes stare at her having not yet moved. Her skin crawled from the scrutiny and her throat tightened as she felt her stomach turn. There was something in that look that made all her instincts tremble with fear. "_Something-u_," She thought as she watched the man's black eyes continue to stare without so much as a single blink. "_Is wrong_." She gripped the blankets just a little harder as Naraku finally pulled his eyes away from her looking towards her bed mate instead.

"If you're done with this—base desire, Mr. Hiten," Naraku spoke, his voice innately monotone and eerie to the two naked demons in the bed. "Then return to the deck." He reached for the door handle, gripping it as he stepped backwards slowly out of the room. "I would like to leave this port before dawn fully breaks." The lackluster voice drifted through the air, Naraku's eyes flickering and shining for just a moment before they seemed to extinguish.

Unsure of what he was seeing, Hiten could only find it in himself to release a confused, "Yes, sir," before Naraku fully closed the door, disappearing from the room more like an apparition than a man. For several seconds, he stared at the door, watching it as if afraid it might open once more. Finally, satisfied that the man had gone completely he turned back towards Kagura, his eyes lighting on the whiteness of her knuckles as she held the sheet around her body. "Kagura-hime?" He whispered drawing her attention away from the closed door and to himself.

"Naraku-sama seem-e," Kagura spoke carefully as she looked towards Hiten her red eyes now fully awake and paranoid. "Different to yuu?" She asked him carefully as she scooted closer to him, her hands finally allowing the sheet to fall away from her body once more.

"He did." Hiten nodded as he glanced down at her naked breast, his mind in one place and his body jumping to another. "Something didn't feel right."

Kagura bit her lip at his words, her stomach knotting as she absently scented the air. A dog demon's nose she did not have but her nostrils still could pick up the scent of blood far faster than any human. "He smelt of blood-o."

"Yeah," Hiten agreed as he forced himself to pull away from her and grab for his pants resting on a nearby chair. "But that's not what worried me." He told her as he slipped the pants on, an image of Naraku standing in the forefront of his mind. He could see the cold blankness of the man's eyes, no trace of the child he had known only some months before haunting his vision.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Hiten's words unsure of what he meant by them. "What-to else did yuu see?"

"His eyes." Hiten answered simply as he finished fastening his belt and moved to grab for his shirt.

"Eyes?" She repeated and nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head and straightened it mechanically. Kagura bit her lip at the sight, she knew what Naraku's eyes had looked like, she had seem them just as well as Hiten. They had been different, darker it seemed and full of some unknown promise that caused her to shudder violently. "Naraku-sama eyes were—," She paused trying to search for the English word but finding it hard to do.

"Dead." Hiten filled in for her as he sat in the chair and began to grab for his boots. He hesitated for only a second as he turned to look back at her, fear actually creeping not only into his facial expression but into his scent as well. "Naraku's eyes were absolutely dead."

-break-

Kaede opened her uncovered eye in the dark cabin her heart clenching tightly in her chest as she did so. Slowly, she sat up in her bed, the covers falling away from her old body with a loud rustling sound that seemed to echo in the room. Blinking back sleep hastily, the old woman allowed a dark frown to cross her face. "_He's here_." She realized, her mind unconsciously driving her to look towards the shadowed corner of the room.

Standing there, in the darkness of the corner was the outline of a man. She could just discern the way his shoulders were pressed against the wall and how his arms were crossed over his chest in the dank light. Despite her inability to discern more than just these basic features however, she could tell for certain who it was.

"_Naraku_." She thought his name but didn't say a word as she watched his black eyes snap open. They seemed to glow even though the light didn't touch them. The very fact made Kaede squirm just slightly in her bed but not enough for him to notice.

"You're awake." His voice came across as deliberately measured, his body not making any motions to suggest life other than his lips.

Still not speaking, afraid to upset the possibility of a lucid tongue, Kaede only nodded in response.

"You've come to interest me greatly, deathly I dare say," He continued on as he finally stepped from the shadows, his eyes catching in the light, seeming to reflect the room around him. "Miss Cummings."

Kaede licked her lips slowly as she watched the man standing before her, eyes clearly vacant. "_It's happening_." She realized easily as the Shinigami eye underneath her eye patch jumped and panicked against the sight of him. She gritted her teeth without allowing the action to be seen by Naraku and shifted in the bed. "_I prepared for this_," She told herself as instincts brought on by the death god's gift told her she was in more danger than she could even understand. "_But right now, it doesn't feel I did near enough._"

"You seem to know things." Naraku spoke again, his voice tight and monotone all at the same time. "Things that you shouldn't know." He took a step forward, eyes suddenly flashing with dangerous malice. "Things I should have killed you for long ago."

Kaede felt a small trickle of sweat begin to actually run down her neck, the oddly vicious yet calm way he had spoken shaking her a little more. "_The change_," She allowed her hands to involuntarily grab hold of the sheet digging into it almost painfully. "_I didn't think it would be so—drastic_."

"And yet—," The word hung in the air as Naraku finally came to stand just beside her, looking down at her with a smirk now managing to cover his face. "What luck I didn't." He snorted bluntly and turned away from her looking out the window towards the already fading sight of Port Royal. "_Hiten has us underway._" He licked his lips slightly as he watched the distant light on the horizon begin to shine a little brighter: dawn. "_I wonder how long before Steffan's wife awakes and finds her husband dead_?" The thought ran through his head, mellow and almost uncaring. "_A human wife—that was her saving grace: humanity._" He laughed internally, the sound never actually escaping his lips. "_You never would share your bed with a human, would you brother? You wouldn't dare be our father." _He snorted slightly but the sound barely registered in Kaede's ears._ "What a_ _lucky bitch._"

Kaede inhaled deeply in order to compose herself as she listened to Naraku's thoughts. "_Yes, she will never know how lucky._" She vaguely agreed as she stared at him, assessing him. She knew who she was talking to and she knew exactly what had to be said. "I thank you kindly for your tolerance." She spoke as evenly as possible and lowered her head and eyes to appease the man before her. Her Shinigami eye danced behind the patch, tilting itself up so it could see Naraku's face. He was smirking, happily smirking. "_Good_." She held back her smile, trying to keep her features as contained as possible while she watched him. "I have waited long to meet you properly."

"I suppose you have." The man replied back to her as he watched her bowed head with no small amount of pleasure coursing throughout him. "But—I am rather curious," He reached forward, grabbing for her chin and pulling her face back upwards with surprisingly soft and boyish hands. "How did you know I existed?"

Kaede smiled daintily in such a way that if she had been fifty years younger, her look might have come across as flirting. "I have a gift." She told the part of Naraku that even she feared. "It lies just behind my patch, sir."

The man raised an eyebrow, narrowed his eyes and then moved his hand from her chin to her patch without further words. His long black nails touched the patch first, grasping at the material gingerly before slicing into it with one sharp claw. Instantly, the patch snapped and fell from her face revealing to him one bright blue eye shimmering in the moonlight. Hastily, Naraku moved backwards, the creature actually surprised by what he saw. "What—is that?"

"Just like Kagura." Kaede told him as she pushed the covers off her legs and moved to stand at the side of the bed. "I too have a Shinigami eye."

"Shinigami?" The man's surprise seemed to evaporate as he took in the name. "A death god?" He smiled as if he was crazed. "To think all this time, that was the key—how you knew me when I didn't in fact know myself." He laughed lightly as if he had been talking to himself and not to her at all.

"I know many things." She told him leisurely as she watched him carefully for any changes in his amused expression. "This eye is better than any ear at hearing and any eye at seeing." She watched as his eyes flickered up towards her, staring at her with interest.

"How good is it?" He asked her stealthily, his eyes shining with both warning and curiosity. "Can it see the shards?"

"No," Kaede lied bluntly as she leaned back in the bed, sending Naraku a look of firm conviction. "Kagura is the only one who was given that Shinigami gift." She continued, insuring the girl's future automatically. "_I can't give him a reason to kill her—not that she has much time to live_."

"Then," Naraku leaned towards her strangely, his whole body posture coming across as dominating and threatening. "What use are you to me?"

"I can see what eyes can't see," Kaede smiled sweetly as she spoke, leaning towards him until their faces were only a few scarce inches apart. "And hear what ears can't hear." She answered cryptically, watching as Naraku smirked at her thoughtfully. "I can do many things for you Naraku—things I want to do."

"You want to see what can't be seen?" He pulled back away from her, eyeing her with a mixture of curiosity and barely contained malevolence. "To hear what can't be heard." He narrowed his eyes as if he didn't trust her at all. "Tell me woman, what the fuck does that mean?" It was strange the way his harsh words contrasted with his abnormally calm voice.

"I see things Naraku—the potential of things," She continued to be as vague as possible, trying to play her cards as close to her shirt as she could. "Outcomes."

"The future?" Naraku's eyes widened with curiosity, a slow smile forming on his face that made Kaede resist the urge to shiver. "You mean the future?"

"The potential of it yes." Kaede responded nonchalantly, turning her eyes away from him calculatingly. "I can tell you the outcomes that are possible." She fingered the sheet absently even as her heart began to race in her chest. Kaede knew she was playing with a raging fire. "I can see them all and with that knowledge," She turned back towards him, watching as Naraku stared straight into her as if evaluating her very soul. "Help you prevent the ones not in your favor."

Naraku raised an eyebrow, his curiosity completely rampant by now within him. "And how will you help me prevent those that aren't—," He paused for only a second as he milled over her own choice of words. "Favorable."

"By using the other power." Kaede told him bluntly, her voice coming off as strangely and tactically feminine.

"You mean—hearing what can't be heard?" Naraku's words were taunting as he openly laughed at her. "How can an eye hear?"

"It is not the eye that makes me hear." Kaede smirked at him even as her hands were swallowed by a cold, nervous sweat. "See there is a difference between Kagura and myself." She explained further even as she cursed herself for having to. "_I wanted to keep this in my back pocket_." She told herself, knowing that it was already too late to keep the card hidden. "_I need Naraku to think I'm indispensible and this is the only way._"

"A difference?"

"Kagura has the death god eyes—given to her at the price of her own life." Kaede resisted the urge to grimace as she released the information she had not wanted to tell. "I on the other hand—am simply a god of death myself."

Naraku's eyes went wide and a smile spread quickly across his face. "_A god of death_." He thought to himself absolutely delighted by the prospect of such a thing. "_A bloody god of death at my disposal. Hiten said they have amazing powers, foresight, mind reading, wonderful abilities_." He grinned openly, looking straight at Kaede with determined eyes. "You'll be my eyes."

"Yes." Kaede agreed as she held back a sigh of relief from leaving her.

"You'll be my ears." His voice was dripping, literally dripping with saliva as if the very prospect made his mouth water.

"Yes." Kaede nodded her head as she watched him slowly sink into her trap.

"You'll be my informant." He continued on as his smile turned into a smirk that made Kaede feel uneasy.

Licking her lips, sensing that something was going wrong, she replied, "I will."

Pushing himself off the bed, Naraku crossed his arms over his chest before turning to look at her. "You think it's that easy?" He laughed loudly while Kaede's eyes widened in actual horror.

She had not heard his thoughts; she had actually thought he was falling for the ploy. "_Damn it."_ She began to panic as her mind worked overtime trying to figure out what to do next. It wasn't that she feared for her life, her life in the long run could not be touched by such a man as Naraku. It was lives outside herself, Kagome, Inuyasha, even Kagura and Hiten that she worried for. _"I have to make this work!"_

Abruptly, Naraku allowed his arms to drop and his laughter to stop, his whole demeanor changing. "Of course you don't think that." He spoke as if to himself Kaede's heart stopping at the strange words. "You know I would never accept your words as truth." He glanced down at her, a tiny smile forming on his face. "I need proof."

"Proof?" The word flew from Kaede's mouth, half sigh of relief and half dread. "What kind of proof, Mr. Naraku?"

He leaned forward once more at her words and placed his hands on the edge of the bed. The material of the mattress bent underneath his touch causing the wooden frame to squeak as it too shifted. "A test." He told her as he looked straight into her eyes. "I want you to tell me," His eyes burned into her very soul. "Where I was tonight and what I did, I'm thinking it right now."

"You were at your father's house." Kaede didn't hesitate as she felt all her worries begin to disappear from the easiness of the question. "You saw your brother."

"And," Naraku continued on as he sent her a strangely proud look, his eyes sparkling with knowledge Kaede could easily obtain. "What happened before I left?"

Kaede smiled, a smile that didn't belong on an old woman's face ever. "You took your hand," She leaned closer to Naraku as she spoke quietly. "Held it to his chest," She looked directly into Naraku's dark eyes. "And speared him right through his heart."

Naraku's eyes widened as he heard Kaede's easy explanation, his face appearing surprised for only a few scarce moments before he gave her a slight nod. "And?"

Kaede watched his eyes silently for several seconds as if looking into Naraku while trying to see someone else. "Then," She whispered into the quiet of the room, the sound of her own voice barely registering in her ears. "You woke up."

-break-

The sound of little birds slowly began to bring Kagome back to wakefulness. "_What's that noise?_" She questioned, her mind still far too close to sleep to actually comprehend the tiny sound.

Her eyes flickered underneath her lids, moving as if they wanted to see but couldn't as she rose into alertness. Finally after several seconds, her eyes managed to open, her lids barely moving more than a scant centimeter apart before they flickered closed once more. Eyes feeling far too heavy to open, Kagome moaned slightly and forced herself to bring her hand up from underneath the covers to brush against her eyelids. The feel of sleep being rubbed away made her come just a little more awake and she blinked into the little bit of sun that was now shining into the room. The sound of the little birds hit her ears once more and she frowned as she looked around the tiny bedroom.

The room was scantly decorated, save a small table with a few pieces of paper on it and a chair in the corner. "_Where am I?_" She thought as she pushed herself upwards in the bed, her hand coming in contact with something suspiciously warm. "Ah!" She jumped, nearly falling off the edge of the bed as she hastily turned towards the offending object.

Surprise filled her as she recognized the outline of a back covered by a white shirt and a mass of silver hair. Instantly, her hands came up around her body out of instinct, covering herself as she stared at the back of Inuyasha's head in complete astonishment for several seconds. Luckily for the still sleeping half demon, Kagome's mind quickly flooded with memories from the night before and she relaxed.

"_That's right_." She told herself as she watched the rise and fall of his shoulder as he breathed evenly in his sleep. "_We had to share last night_," She blushed faintly with embarrassment even as a little smile formed on her face. "_He was a perfect gentleman_." She giggled slightly, the very thought seeming both logical and contradictory. "_What a conundrum._" She shook her head dotingly as her hands lowered back to the bed, her fingers touching the sheets gingerly, they were soft. "_A gentleman and a pirate all in one._"

Just then, movement from behind Inuyasha's sleeping form caught her eye and she lifted her head in time to see curtains from the window dancing with the breeze. They were a pale un-dyed off white and lined with a little bit of ancient lace deteriorated around the edges. The wind teased the bits of old clothe for only a moment before it settled down once more allowing Kagome to see outside the window. The outline of a tree still shadowed by the house met her curious grey eyes and she smiled as she finally saw the source of the prior sound: a few little birds hoping along its branches. They looked black at first but upon closer inspection she noticed the yellowish red of their heads and underneath their wings. They were pretty little birds, playing on the branches of the tree and singing to each other.

"_They were the noise when I woke up_." She realized as she watched them mesmerized while they played together. "_When was the last time,"_ She looked out the opened window, watching as the plain curtains moved with the early morning breeze. "_I woke up to the sound of tweeting birds?_"

Beside her, Inuyasha groaned, the sound drawing her attention away from the birds and to the man at her side, as he turned in his sleep so that he was now laying on his back instead. Half expecting him to be awake, Kagome was surprised when she saw that the dog demon's eyes were still closed and his features calm and relaxed. Gently, he inhaled through partially opened lips his chest moving up and down in a slow and soothing rhythm. It was a sight Kagome could honestly say she had hardly ever seen. He looked so peaceful as he laid there, even on the Shikuro she could sincerely admit she had never seen him this relaxed. Even in his sleep he always seemed to be somewhat aware but right now he didn't look the least bit troubled at all.

"_I wonder if he feels safer here._" Kagome thought to herself as she watched him, ignoring for a moment how close together their bodies were and concentrating only on the sight of him. "_It is his home, the place he was raised—who wouldn't feel safe in the place they were most loved and protected._" She frowned slightly from the thought, her mind wandering just briefly towards her own childhood. "Mama." She said the word softly, the sound barely penetrating her own ears. "_I wonder—if you're okay_," She continued staring at Inuyasha's face but her eyes no longer truly saw him. "_Do you know about Papa?" _She pushed the thought away before the pain in her chest could truly trouble her._ "Is Souta any taller?_" She thought instead, the memory of her little brother a fond one. "_I bet he is_." She smiled faintly to herself, the sight of her smile provided no chance for mirth, however.

Allowing her thoughts to fall away from her consciousness, Kagome turned her attention back towards Inuyasha, watching as the man continued to sleep. The slight breeze coming from outside ruffled his hair, causing his bangs to fall over his closed eyes. Smiling quietly to herself, she reached forward and brushed his bangs away from his eyes so she could get a better look at the charmingly childish features they hid. Instantly, his eyebrows knitted from the touch and he worried his lip disturbed by the action.

Gold eyes opened sleepily, followed by a fang filled lopsided smile. "Kagome." He whispered towards her before a yawn overtook his features.

"Good morning." Kagome replied with only a slight blush on her face as she watched the dog demon roll towards her. The top of his shirt opened as he stretched, Kagome's eyes naturally watching the little silver hairs on his chest with interest. "_You can just barely see them_." She thought as the light caused them to shimmer. "_What am I doing?_" She chastised herself, pulling her eyes away to look anywhere but at the stretching demon.

Sitting up in bed, Inuyasha did his best to pop his back and neck as he forced himself awake. Rolling his head back he opened his mouth and unconsciously stuck out his tongue arching it with a half yawn, half groan. "What time is it?" He mumbled as he turned back towards her only vaguely noting the blush that graced the bridge of her nose. "_Cute_."

"I'm not sure." Kagome responded as she shifted in the bed, feeling pretty awkward. "_Last night—we were nowhere near as awkward last night_." She thought as she pursed her lips knowing the main difference between now and the night before was simply the fact he was so wide awake. The man beside her had been so tired when they went to bed that he had simply laid down and fell asleep within moments. She hadn't had to really deal with his eyes on her as she laid down to sleep or with the idea of the things he might have done if he had been awake. "_Now that he's awake—,_" She bit her lip nervously before glancing at him out of the side of her eye. "_I can't help but feel," _She watched as he brought a hand up to his chest rubbing it over his taunt skin causing his shirt to open up a little more. "_Anxious_."

Unaware of Kagome's thoughts, Inuyasha turned his head towards the window and frowned. "I always forget this room faces west." He grumbled, wishing he could get a good look outside at the rising sun so as to discern the time. "But—looks like it has to be at least a bit past dawn." He turned back towards her and smiled, the expression only turning into a frown when his eyes found her own nervous ones. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" The girl jumped, her voice coming out in a squeak as she dragged her eyes away from his chest to look him in the eye.

Not catching where she had been intently staring, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in worry as he watched her. "Are you okay?" He asked tilting his head a little bit to the side as he studied her quickly reddening features.

"I'm fine." Kagome told him bluntly as she turned her head away from him deliberately looking towards the other side of the room. Her fingers curled into the covers a little bit more as she found herself looking straight at the door. "_Is it locked?"_ She thought to herself as she watched the keyhole. "_Please be locked_."

With his eyes now focused on the back of her head, Inuyasha felt his ears lower as if she had outright chastised him. "_Damn it_." He growled to himself as he watched her shoulder's tense, the fabric of her shirt drawing tight from the action. "_I thought she wouldn't be upset—I mean after that kiss, I thought she had forgiven me_." He brought a hand up to rub over his eyes absently as he felt the weight of the night before sink onto his shoulders. "Is this about last night?" He asked her honestly as he dropped his hand, watching her for any body language that might give him a more truthful answer than she was willing to verbalize.

Kagome gulped slightly, in her mind thinking he was referring to their sleeping arrangements. "Um—," She raised a hand up towards the chain around her neck, fiddling with the Shikon jewel that rested their. "_What do I say?_" She bit her lip hastily as she thought. In truth, she really wasn't all that bothered by their sleeping arrangements. After all, they had simply slept. And yet, the fact she wasn't bothered, bothered her. She should be bothered by it, she should feel awkward and strange and wrong, maybe even dirty but she didn't. _"I'm bothered by not being bothered_." She frowned darkly as she turned just enough to see him staring at her, waiting for a reply. "Um—well—," She finally forced herself to speak. "It kind of is, yes."

Inuyasha sighed heavily at her words and ran a hand through his hair slowly. "I'm sorry." He told her, his voice coming across as pained, the sound of it worrying Kagome. "I—I shouldn't," He paused as he gathered the will to actually say what needed to be said, his pride hindering him. "I know I shouldn't keep secrets," He growled low in his throat as he tried to speak. "At least not, from you," He paused for just a second before adding. "Or Miroku and Sango."

Blinking rapidly, Kagome turned around to fully stare at her intended. "Huh?"

"My secrets," Inuyasha continued even as his pride begged him not to say another word on the subject. "_This is Kagome, damn it, just talk to her_." He yelled at himself as he stared down at the bed sheets not able to look at her. "I know I can trust you I just—well—."

Kagome finally smiled as she caught on to what the man was trying to say. "_We're on two completely different subjects_." She realized and shook her head unable to help the feeling of relief that welled within her. She wasn't really necessarily ready to discuss a matter of such intimacy with a man, so the change in subject was sorely welcomed. "Inuyasha." She shook her head back and forth, her expression becoming nothing but fond. "I understand—you told us eventually and that's all that matters."

He lifted his head to look at her, his ears twitching on his head as he took in her words. "_She really understands._" He smiled at her as the thought ran around his head. "Thank you."

"Always." Kagome sent him a gentle smile, which he returned with a slight one of his own. "I am really glad you took us here." She told him and she shifted in the bed so that she was facing him a little easier. "Even if we didn't know why in the beginning, it was still—," She paused to collect her thoughts for just a moment. "Amazing to meet your family—they're amazing."

"They are something." Inuyasha sent her a smile as he pushed himself upwards in the bed finally. Moving slowly, so as not to startle her too much with the movement, he positioned himself comfortably against the headboard of the old bed. The old oak groaned under the movement but didn't seem to protest any further as he made himself comfortable. "And they really did love you."

She smiled brightly and nodded in agreement as she thought of Eoin's words from the night before, "_Welcome to our family. We're happy to have you, Kagome Dresmont._" She felt her heart prickle with happiness from the memory, to have been accepted so easily into their family, was a truly amazing thing. "_They were happy to have me—my own family wasn't even happy to have me_." The smile left her as the thought crossed her mind. "_My father maybe._" She licked her lips as she remembered the feel of him around her after she had learned he died. The feeling of him had been warm, accepting, and loving but the rest of her family, her mother, she could never feel like that. "Mama." Kagome whispered as she thought of the woman, it felt as if an eternity had passed since she had seen her own mother.

Hearing the soft uttering, Inuyasha frowned and reached forward to gently touch her arm with the tips of his fingers. "Kagome?" He spoke her name softly, his eyes focused on the sadness that seemed to have overwhelmed her every feature.

Coming back to herself from his touch, Kagome turned to look at the man with wide eyes. "Hm?" Her lips formed the word vividly as she felt his calloused fingertips run along her arm.

"You got quiet all the sudden." He told her as he ran the pads of his fingers against the exposed skin of her forearm, being extra mindful of his claws.

Her flesh prickled from the contact and she felt her stomach knot pleasantly, nearly erasing the thoughts from her head. After several seconds of forced concentration however, she managed to ignore the pleasing touch in favor of answering his unasked question. "Sorry, I was just," She inhaled deeply in an attempt to keep herself calm. "Thinking."

Inuyasha's hand stopped running over her arm from her words, something about them causing him pause. "About what?"

Mind refocused on her earlier thoughts, Kagome pulled her knees to her chest in the bed, staring at the white sheets absently. "My—mother."

The dog demon's eyes widened for just a second as he pulled his hand away from her arm and chose to watch her closely instead. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kagome frowned and smiled all at the same time, her eyes misting over slightly. "Being with your family made me think of my own."

"Ah." Inuyasha nodded finally understanding but kept silent otherwise, mainly because he was unsure of what to say exactly.

"I just," Kagome continued, raising her head up to look at the old wooden ceiling. Apparently, there was another floor above this room, an attic perhaps. "I worry." She told him as she stared at the little places between the floorboards above them, she could almost see into the room. Really if it had been brighter, she probably could have. "My father's gone and my mother, she's all alone with my brother." She told him as she finally pulled her eyes away from the ceiling and turned her attention back towards Inuyasha. "I hope they're alright."

"They are." Inuyasha reassured her as he watched her grey eyes swirl with a mixture of pain and unease. "I'm sure."

"But how can we be truly sure?" Kagome denied his comfort, turning away from him once more as she sniffled just a little. "She's all alone and she might not even know it." The girl bit at the inside of her cheek roughly. "If only there was some way I could know—."

Thinking quickly Inuyasha licked his lips. "You grew up in England right?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded turning towards him. "For a little bit, I stayed in France most of the time, at my grandparent's estate."

"Do you have any relatives in either country?" He pressed as he watched her body for any silent language that might arise in his favor.

Her eyes lit up at the prospect, an image from a distant memory popping up in her head. "Thorald," She spoke the name quickly as she looked at the dog demon as if he was made of gold. "My uncle, I haven't seen him in years."

A plan beginning to form in the back of his mind, Inuyasha nodded his head quickly before posing his next question. "Where's he live?"

"France. Mother always wrote him letters; they were really close growing up." Kagome spoke hastily as the idea began to dance in her mind. "If anyone's heard anything from mother, he has." She told Inuyasha, her eyes coming to stare directly into his own, pleading. "If I can visit him, just for a little bit, I could find out and—and—tell him about Papa in case he doesn't know." She continued to speak hastily, not allowing the man a word in edgewise; afraid he might deny her the chance despite it having been his own idea in a way. "You said you'd take me anywhere." She told him watching as his eyes raised and he looked at her somewhat startled. "And you're a man of your word."

Her mouth finally coming to a standstill Inuyasha sent the girl a reassuring smile. "Kagome," He reached out and placed his hand underneath her chin, holding it up as he looked into her shining grey eyes. "I could never deny you anything." His words were so honest that Kagome felt little tears start to prick her eyes. "If you want to go, I'll take you there."

"Really?" Kagome whispered as her lip trembled slightly, happiness budding in her heart.

"Of course." Inuyasha nodded firmly even as an uneasy feeling began to dance in his gut. "_Now might have been a good time to deny her though_." He thought to himself as he watched the happiness burgeoning in her watery eyes. "_Depending on where he lives in France this could be a pain_." He resisted the urge to groan loudly, covering up the sound by asking her the proverbial question instead. "Where in France do they live?" He asked as he lowered his hand from her chin allowing the appendage to rest back down on the bed instead.

"Bordeaux." She answered quickly as she shifted on the bed, the covers falling from her as she moved to sit on her knees. She looked downright anxious for his answer as she leaned towards him on the bed gripping at her pants legs with shaking hands. "He lives right around the Port de la Luna."

"The port of the moon?" Inuyasha felt relief fill him at her words. It would not be too difficult at all to take a minor detour to the city of Bordeaux and the Port de la Luna as it was located just down one of the rivers connected to the Bay of Biscay. "_Thank god_." He smiled slightly as he looked at her, watching as her eyes sparkled with barely contained happiness. "On our way to Italy, we'll take a detour there."

Unable to contain her happiness any longer, Kagome practically leapt forward on the bed, lunging for him. The demon Captain, actually yelped in surprise when he felt her arms wrap around him, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you." She spoke gratefully as she held onto him, her arms clasped tightly around his back and her face buried in his shoulder as she let tears of relief slip down her face. "Thank you so much."

Breath hitching in his throat, Inuyasha inhaled deeply allowing her scent to wash over him as he brought his hands up around her. His fingers moved along her back, the cotton of her shirt soft against his skin as he held onto her, relishing in the feel of her body against his own. His nose found its way into the spot just above her ear where hair met soft flesh, inhaling her scent, he allowed it to wash over him. The smell of slight arousal, hidden underneath tremendous happiness filled him. "Anything for you." He whispered against her ear, loving the way she shivered against him in response.

Kagome opened her mouth as if to reply to him but found herself incapable of forming even the slightest of words. Her voice was caught in her throat, a combination of his comforting hug and sweet words hindering her ability to speak. "_What_ _should I say?_" She wondered, words of further gratitude seeming inadequate at a moment such as this.

The feel of his hand beginning to rub up and down her back made her thoughts freeze, her mind going to another place entirely. Slowly, she pulled herself away from him, watching as his face came back into view. His gold irises were studying her carefully, watching her it seemed for any signs of disapproval. The hand that had been stroking came to a standstill, resting now just on the curve of her lower back. She felt her heart pound in her chest from the feel of his hand against her, the heat of it seeming to burn her flesh even through her shirt.

The dog demon blinked carefully once then twice, his eyes attempting to gauge Kagome and her reaction. "_She seems calm_." He told himself as he watched her carefully for any signs of distress but saw not even the hint of one. Daringly, he pushed himself a little closer to her on the bed, one of his hands moving from behind her back to her shoulder, his finger tips teasing her clothed skin as he ran his hand over the mark he had given her.

She gasped from the touch, her body reacting to the marker touching the mark as it always did with instant arousal. "Inu—," She starter to say his name but was cut off by his lips falling seemingly onto her own. Instantly, her grip on his back tightened, her fingernails digging into him as she accepted the gentleness of his lip's caress.

A light knocking at the door made the two jump apart instantly. "I know you're awake." The voice of Aengus sank into their ears, the older man sounding almost as if he knew what he had just interrupted. "Breakfast will be ready soon, so get up and come down stairs."

Resisting the urge to yell at the man, Inuyasha rolled his eyes before calling back at him over the top of Kagome's head. "We'll be there soon."

"You better." Was Aengus' only reply before the man's footsteps were soundly heard retreating down the hall.

Looking down at the bedspread, Kagome listened to the retreating feet with avid interest. "_Why does that always happen?_" She wondered as she clutched the sheets between her fingers, not even remembering when she had released Inuyasha in lieu of holding the clothe. "_Every time_."

Sitting across from her, unaware of her thoughts, Inuyasha's mind turned to similar ones. Unlike the shy Kagome however, he wasn't afraid to voice them. "Every time," He shook his head, watching as Kagome raised her own to look at him taken aback. "Have you noticed that? It's like everyone's plotting against us."

Kagome blushed at his words but couldn't even begin to disagree with him. "_He is right after all._" She told herself silently, as he sighed loudly and turned around so as to place his feet on the opposite side of the bed.

"You hungry?" He asked as he stood from the bed, his hands going above his head to stretch.

Kagome licked her lips at his words, her mind not quite keeping pace with the quick change of subject. "A little." She answered but didn't sound as if she had thought of the answer even slightly before she gave it.

"Good." Inuyasha told her regardless as he leaned across the bed, his hands falling onto the mattress as he leaned towards her. Supporting himself on his hands, he placed his head against the side of her own. She tensed under the contact but soon relaxed as he nuzzled her ear before kissing the side of her temple. "You're still dressed, right?"

"Of course." She commented back a bit defensively as she thought of how scandalous it would be to actually wear night clothes around him. Something she had never done.

"Good, then I won't have to wait—," He pulled away from her, looking down at her with his most charming smile. "I'm starving."

-break-

The table was quiet at breakfast that morning, no one really willing to talk because of the night before. Paedar sat at the head of the table by the stove as was normal, his eyes surveying the crowded room nonchalantly as he ate a simple breakfast of black pudding, fried up eggs, and bacon. The predator within him wouldn't have minded more raw foods being on the menu but years of living with humans made him simply appreciate the blood pudding as his closest contender to something raw being served at the table.

Beside him, never having been an early riser, Eoin laid with his head down and a cup of strong tea in his limp hand. The man probably wouldn't eat for another hour yet but at least they had managed to get him up before the old clock had chimed in at ten. That was a blessing in and of itself. Across from him, Kagome sat with a napkin in her lap and her fork and knife in the proper hands as she happily munched on her own eggs and bacon as well as her own helping of black pudding.

The girl seemed downright immune to the still somewhat cold atmosphere of the room, which wasn't at all surprising to Paedar. It had probably been months since she had a breakfast that reminded her so much of home and it was understandable that it would take all of her attention. The very same could be said of the woman next to her who was also enjoying the breakfast with happiness brimming in her eyes, although she seemed to stay away from the pudding at all cost. The same could not be said of Miroku, however. For the most part, his breakfast seemed limitedly touched and his posture was tense at best.

"_He must still be upset_." Paedar thought as he watched Miroku sip at his cup of breakfast tea without actually looking anywhere except at the teacup. "_I can't really blame him_." The old demon turned his eyes towards his great-grandchild, watching as Inuyasha happily consumed every bit of meat on his plate quickly, his table manners dying with each taste of rare cooked bacon prepared specifically with him in mind. "_I'd still be upset with him myself if the pup hadn't come and graveled to me last night." _He resisted the urge to snicker from the very thought. Never in a million years would Inuyasha allow even these three humans to see him duck his head and bare his throat as he had the night before, begging for forgiveness while the pack leader stared at him with bored eyes.

"Here Inuyasha," The sound of Aengus' voice filling the room caused Paedar to snap his attention to the man still cooking behind him. "I made some boxty," He said as he held out a plate towards Inuyasha filled with what looked like a very flat pancake. "I know its yer favorite."

"Really?" Inuyasha smiled hungrily as he accepted the food onto his plate practically drooling. "You're not one to make things special."

"I kind of like you." The older man laughed slightly as he watched Inuyasha stab the simple potato made pancake with his fork before stuffing it in his mouth.

"Still has a good appetite." Paedar commented with a smile as he made eye contact with Aengus before deliberately glancing towards the sedate Miroku.

Aengus turned his attention discretely towards their youngest pup with a frown and nodded his head. "Inuyasha," He looked towards the boy who was just now finishing up his boxty with gusto. "After breakfast, take that boy of yours and go chop some wood."

The dog demon paused half way through the little pancake and turned a discerning eye towards his grandfather. "I knew there was a price." He frowned slightly but didn't argue as he stood from the table abruptly shoving the last of the boxty into his mouth.

"And use the axe not your claws." Aengus added as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you nick one I don't wanna listen to ya whine."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha tossed over his shoulder. "Come on as soon as you're done Miroku." He told the boy, his voice brokering no arguments as he turned and walked towards the door.

The man in question held in his loud sigh before standing from the table as well. "_Great_." He thought dejectedly not really ready to handle the foreseeable conversation. Even after a night of tossing, turning, and inevitably thinking, his anger still outweighed his fatigue and thoughts on the subject. _"I just—I don't want to deal with this right now_." He told himself even as he started to negotiate his way around the table.

Watching her husband with a discerning eye, Sango frowned. "_This won't be good_." She told herself as she glanced away from him to his untouched plate. "_He's still so mad he can't even eat._" She sighed heavily, in her mind she had already come to terms with the Captain's secret keeping. She had secrets of her own, secrets even Miroku didn't know about the life she had once lived and the abuse she had once suffered. They were secrets she would never tell because she knew telling them would mean having to face them herself. "_And that—I'm just not ready to do._" She reasoned silently just as she reached out her hand managing to touch just the tip of one of Miroku's fingers.

Instantly, Miroku turned back towards her, his eyes appearing hard and irritated. "What?" He snapped, before wincing with instant regret. Closing his eyes he expected the instant onslaught of his wife's fury but it never came.

"You didn't really eat anything." Sango spoke, the sound of her voice surprisingly gentle as she rubbed the back of her husband's hand.

Blinking in surprise at her strange kindness, Miroku shrugged. "Wasn't too hungry." He gave her a pained but appreciative smile as he spoke. "Enjoy the rest of your breakfast." He nodded at her and at Kagome before turning away without another word. Within seconds, he had disappeared through the door, the bright flood of sunshine as he went outside refreshing against the darkness that reappeared when the door clicked back in place.

The room was quiet for several seconds, before Aengus cleared his throat and grabbed for a plate to place his own meal on. "How's that?" He asked as he placed some bacon and a fried egg on his plate and a rather large helping of the pancakes he had made on another.

"Crann draíochta?" Paedar smiled happily as he stood from the table and went back to the stove where a tea kettle sat alongside a burner. "Works every time, even when the boy was little," He commented as he opened the old cupboard beside the stove and rummaged for another teacup. "Always made him talk."

Having witnessed the whole ordeal in silence, Kagome bit her lip before turning towards Paedar with a frown. "Um—what's a crann dra—um?" She stumped through the word even as Sango sat down her fork from beside her and nodded her head in agreement.

"The chopping block outside, that's what we call it," He informed as he found a decent looking little cup and pulled it from the cupboard. "It basically translates to the magic tree, which doesn't really make any sense." Paedar chuckled on as he grabbed a tea cup and proceeded to tip the kettle. "Still, the crann draíochta always had a way of making the pup talk." He sighed before returning to the table with the tea cup in one hand and a spoon in the other. "And those two need to talk."

"Yeah." Sango nodded in agreement even as she looked at the man as if he was crazy for talking about magic trees. "Miroku was pretty upset."

"And yourself?" Paedar prodded gently as he watched the young girl carefully.

"I," Sango hesitated for only a moment as she leaned back in her chair and looked at her own already prepared teacup. "Well, I at least, kind of understand, secrets happen, they're not meant to hurt those they're kept from but to protect those that make 'em."

"And Miroku just doesn't get that." Aengus prodded as he sat down at the table finally, sitting the plate full of boxty cakes down and motioning for the girls to take one if they wanted. "When one is as accustomed to keeping secrets as Inuyasha it becomes a hard habit to break."

The sound of Kagome's fork gently landing on her plate brought all three other occupants of the room to look in the young girl's direction. "Are you sure, it's that simple?" Kagome questioned as she reached out a hand and touched her tea cup absently, her fingers brushing against the hot china.

Glancing towards Aengus for only a second, Paedar turned back to the girl and sat his teacup down on the table. "What do you mean?"

"It's not just habit is it?" Kagome looked up at Paedar, her fingers slipping away from the teacup as she formed her thoughts into words. "It's more than that—its survival and fear of ridicule," She bit her lip and looked back down at her plate. For a moment, she studied the little piece of uneaten fried egg mixed with a smidge of bacon as she thought. The whole issue seemed far too complicated for Inuyasha to merely keep his secrets out of habit, there had to really be another reason. "_It's almost like even if he doesn't get it._" She shook her head slightly as the thought slipped onto her tongue. "It's a need he doesn't even understand."

"What are you thinking my girl?" Aengus asked bluntly as he watched the girl with intense focus. He had thought for sure she didn't know his great grandchild well enough to see through the holes in his own logic and yet, she appeared to understand them.

"I'm thinking there's more to his secrets than even we know." Kagome raised her head and looked towards Aengus. "I mean, why would he really keep this from Miroku of all people?" She turned towards Sango as if asking the other girl, but Sango merely shrugged. "I can kind of understand me and you Sango," She continued on her brow knitting from her own thoughts. "We've only know him so long and only as adults but Miroku," She felt her neck subconsciously turn itself, looking towards the door as if she could see through it. "Inuyasha raised him—you'd think they'd know everything about one another by now, right?"

"It is odd," Sango agreed as she placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward in thought. "He used to tell Miroku—that is—Miroku thought he told him everything."

"It feels like he should have," Kagome nodded as she finally broke down and reached for her tea, needing the relaxing warmth to calm her thoughts. "At the very least."

"Well," Paedar spoke up as he watched the girl struggle to understand even her own train of thought. "Maybe it's not Miroku he wanted to hide the secrets from."

"Who else would there be?" Sango frowned darkly at the much older man, the soft and knowing smile on his face actually causing her to grimace with irritation.

"Who else indeed?" Paedar continued to send her that smile as he raised his own glass to his lips and sipped at his tea thoughtfully.

Watching him, Kagome's eyes opened wide as realization fully dawned on her. "You mean—?"

"Exactly what I implied." He cut her off as he reached for a boxty cake ignoring the look of confusion Sango sent him bluntly.

-break-

Inuyasha stepped out into the bright sunlight of the early morning, his eyes wincing from the sheer brightness of the light. Blinking back the intensity of the burgeoning day, he sighed as he got his first look in over eleven years of the small garden Aengus tended. He could just see the tops of the various winter vegetables. The asparagus fern was the predominant because of Paedar's fondness for the vegetable when served in soups. The odd and very young celeriac rested in quaint rows, the tops of the underground knob celery bushy with life. He could even make out some potato plants lined up along the fence as well as a few tomato bushes that were simply laying dormant for the winter until it was warm enough for fruit to grow.

"_Still the same old garden_." He thought as he walked along the little muddy pathway (the rain from the night before having soaked the ground) that lead to the other side of the planted rows. Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of his son, slow and sluggish as they made their way across the mud ridden path. The ears on the top of his head pressed backwards slightly from the sound, knowing that it wasn't just the mud that was making the man move slowly. "Damn." He grunted under his breath as he approached a large chipped stump next to an old worn shed.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he came to stand next to the chopping block, unsure if this was really the wisest way for the two men to discuss the events of the previous day. Rubbing at the back of his head, Inuyasha looked down at the hunk of wood, his eyes studying each little nick carefully. Memories surfaced from the back of his mind, the first time he had ever chopped wood at this particular block dancing before his eyes.

_"Alright pup," Eoin stood in front of the wood block, his hands on a well used axe. "Hold yer left hand just a ways from the bottom." He demonstrated to the much younger Inuyasha, the boy barely standing as high as Eoin's waist. "And yer u'tter about a hands or two width away from the top, like this—." He looked down at the boy, watching as the golden eyes blinked from the knowledge. "Understand?"_

_"Yes." Inuyasha nodded blankly as he shifted in his strange clothes. The feel of wool against his skin was very much different than the cotton of the hakama and haori he normally wore. He had only been in this new country for a little over three months and still he felt completely out of place. _

_"You want to try then?" Eoin pressed slowly as he kept a studious eye on the young boy._

_Inuyasha smiled ever so slightly at the suggestion. "I can?" He questioned as he looked up into the calm face of his elder, gold eyes meeting kind and silver ones._

_"Let's see," Eoin feigned thought as he straightened his back, throwing the axe over one shoulder. "Depends, how old are ya?" _

_The little dog demon frowned at the question, he was only six years old and he knew there was not even a possibility that a pup of six would be allowed to use an axe. Ears dropping slightly he looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, debating if he could lie to the older man. "_Okaa-san probably told him though,_" He reasoned with himself pouting immaturely before looking back up at the older demon. "_If I lie he'll know anyway—he's a demon like Otou-san._" He sighed knowing that lying would not be an option anyway because he knew that a good man doesn't lie. "I'm only six."_

_"Six?" Eoin repeated as he lowered himself down to Inuyasha's position tilting his head downwards so that he was the same size as the little boy. "You're six, I thought you were much older."_

_"Really?" Inuyasha raised his head up to look at the man, honestly surprised._

_"Why yes—," Eoin nodded enthusiastically while he lowered the axe from his shoulder to rest next to the stump. "You're quite tall for your age."_

_Inuyasha cracked a smile but didn't look convinced as he watched the older man fawn over him. "I guess," He laughed a little as his ears perked back up on his head. "But I'm still not big enough to use that axe, am I?"_

_"Maybe not by yerself." Eoin agreed motioning for Inuyasha to come towards him. The little demon obeyed, moving to where he was standing next to the man. "With a wee bit of help though, I think a good little demon pup like you could try."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as the ax was placed in his small clawed hands, the weight of it actually a bit heavy even for a demon child. Blinking up at Eoin, he watched the man wide eyed, amazed that he had been given such responsibility. Eoin smiled at him in response, love and affection Inuyasha had often seen in his father's eyes brimming in those silver irises. "_Otou-san_." He thought as he looked at those big silver eyes, seeing not his grandfather but a father he sorely missed. The makings of tiny tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and sniffling he tried to hold them back. After all, if men didn't lie they certainly didn't cry either. "Sorry." He mumbled as he tried to keep the tears from spilling over, afraid his passage into manhood would be lost if he cried._

_"Inuyasha," Eoin spoke kindly, placing a hand on the little boy's head and rubbing softly. "It's okay to cry." He spoke gently as if he knew the exact same pain Inuyasha was experiencing without having to hear a word from the boy's mouth. _

_"But—," Inuyasha tried to deny even as he lost his battle with his own tears and they spilled onto his cheeks. "I—I—," He hiccupped slightly, not even noticing when Eoin casually slipped the ax from his grip setting it aside. "I miss Otou-san."_

_"I know." Eoin whispered faintly as he pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug, burying his face into the small boy's hair. "And you always will." He told the small boy even as Inuyasha's body shook from his crying. "But I promise—even if I can't be him, I will be here for you." He spoke into Inuyasha's hair, the words loud to demon ears but soft to those who hid just out of sight. _

_Inuyasha wouldn't know until years later but, hidden in the shadows was his mother watching with pained eyes as her young son cried. It had been her idea for the two to bond at the chopping block, __c__rann__draíochta__ she had called it. It was a magic tree that would help the young boy speak about his pains, fears, and worries when he had no desire to do just that_.

Inuyasha gulped as the memory faded and he continued passed the stump towards the shed. "_Damn old man has a plan_." He thought offhandedly to himself. "_Damn __c__rann__draíochta__, making people talk against their will_—arrrr." He growled slightly as he reached for the door to the shed prepared to open it.

"So where's the axe?" Miroku mumbled as he came to stand next to the chopping block, his eyes drawn to the ancient stump.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and forced his ears to stay upright, appearing unaffected by the boy's obvious tone. "It's in the shed." He replied evenly as he grabbed the door's iron handle, pulling it up and opened with practiced ease.

Miroku watched as his father disappeared inside the old shed with a tempered sigh and snorted. "_All these years he's been lying to me and he acts like this is hardest on him_." He grumbled internally as he crossed his arms over his chest and took in his surroundings. The garden was modest but bore plenty of food for the three men living in the humble home behind it. "_Although—it seems a bit too small to also supply their tavern and the inn_." He commented to himself but shrugged the thought off, they seemed to be doing well so how they came about their food for their own businesses seemed far outside of his concern.

Besides even that, Miroku could honestly say he wasn't all that concerned with the three men in the least. At the moment, his unease laid instead with their mutual grandson. The man he had known for the better part of his nineteen years of life, the man whom had raised him, clothed him, feed him, and comforted him when he was scared or in pain. He was concerned with that man and understanding why he had kept so many secrets from the man he claimed was his own flesh and blood.

"_It_ _just doesn't add up—why would he fucking lie to me?_" Miroku gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of his own sleeves to help control his building temper. "_He wasn't really lying_." A rational part of his brain argued back but Miroku refuted it quickly. "_He never told me. Omitting something as important as you're a fucking prince is the same as lying!_" He snorted loudly and turned away from the shed just as Inuyasha pushed the door opened a little wider and reappeared outside.

"I got the axe." He informed as he resurfaced, his eyes immediately going to Miroku only to see the boy's back. "_Damn pup won't even look at me_." He thought as instinct gnawed at his gut, telling him that Miroku had gone beyond just plain upset to downright furious. That is, if the way his shoulders were drawn tight and his neck veins were pulsing was any indication. "Woods in the shed," He spoke even as the demon within him began to grow antsy from watching its son unwittingly shunning it by turning his back. "Pass it to me and I'll chop it up."

"Okay." Miroku grumbled tightly as he turned back around, refusing to make eye contact with his father as he moved towards the wide opened door of the shed. Within seconds his eyes landed on the wood pile, stored in the elevated and dry hut like structure carefully. Grabbing for a log, he sighed somewhat thankful when his hand came back completely dry. "_At least this will be quick._" He told himself as he turned back around towards his father handing him the uncut wood. "Here's one." He told the man who nodded in return, taking the log and placing it onto the chopping block.

With hands carefully placed on the axe, Inuyasha eyed its direct center before he brought the axe down swiftly. Instantly, the wood split in two, both pieces seeming to jump apart before landing on opposite sides of the wood block with a slight clatter. Picking up the closest one to his person, he placed it back into an upright position before cutting the already halved piece once more. The ears on the top of his head twitched, but not from the sound of the wood being cut. He could just hear the somewhat shaky breathing of Miroku and the accelerated beat of his heart. Sniffing the air, he took in the scent of upset and fury as well.

"Damn it." He grumbled under his breath but nowhere near loud enough for Miroku to hear. The demon inside of him seemed to tremble with agitation as it listened to its pup and smelt his scent. It didn't like the manner in which the situation was being handled and didn't in the least understand the need for such digression. "_I can't blame you_," Inuyasha thought, not really speaking to the demon inside of him any more than inadvertently. "_It's starting to really fucking irritate me to—why can't the boy just understand_?"

Standing behind his father, Miroku watched as the man reached for the other half of the wood and placed it on the chopping block as well before repeating the process easily. The sharp cracking of the wood, as it was cut into its final state, and then the thud as the axe sank into the stump, filled the early morning air. Around them the little birds that had awoken Kagome only an hour or so before continued to dance in the trees, their small black eyes now focused on the two men, untrusting, or perhaps curious. Whatever their motive, their little peeps and tweets did nothing to calm the already angry man.

Picking up the now four individual pieces of wood, Inuyasha handed them to Miroku who accepted them without a word. "Those go inside," He cleared his throat as he offered the direction, motioning towards the shed absently with one clawed hand. "On the left hand side."

"Got it." Miroku answered tightly and turned away from his father once more, the sight of his back and the tone of his voice finally putting Inuyasha over the edge.

"Damn it Miroku!" The dog demon snapped, his voice coming across as one solid growl. "I've had enough."

"Enough?" Miroku's head snapped around, his black eyed brimming with little flecks of red, the sight remarkably similar to his own father. "I've had enough!" He screamed as he threw the wood towards the shed, having only enough common sense left to know throwing them on the muddy ground wouldn't be good. "Eleven fucking years and you never told me shit!"

"So what?" Inuyasha screamed back as he took the axe and with one quick swing stuck it into the chopping block. "A man's allowed bloody secrets, pup."

"Yeah a man is," Miroku agreed with a huff as he resisted the urge to spit on the ground beside him. "But not important ones like that," He slammed his hand into the shed as if to use the motion as a symbol for the lies he had been told. "From his own son."

"What was I supposed to tell you?" Inuyasha shot back as he glared at the boy, every instinct in his body telling him to put the pup in his place.

"The truth for starters." Miroku growled back as he took a step towards his father, his own anger outweighing all his better instincts. "By the way pup you have a grandfather—we could start with that."

"I was going to tell you eventually." Inuyasha bit out, the words actually pretty true. He had thought once to bring Miroku here but that had been before Kagome Dresmont, literally, only months before.

"Eventually," Miroku spat the words not convinced even a little bit. "That's the same as saying never."

Growling, Inuyasha brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose, pinching it as he felt his demon side begin to slowly beg him for control. "_Insolent pup!_" It yelled loud and angry from being defied but Inuyasha knew for all his posturing and denial that Miroku had every right to feel as he did. "I would have—I was going to," He tried to explain even as the demon inside of him snarled and growled from being challenged so openly. "But then this whole thing with Kagome and the jewel and—fucking everything got in the way."

"And why should I believe you?" Miroku threw back not heeding even of the little warning signs his father was subconsciously giving him. "Because you wouldn't lie to me? That's rich."

"Just—God damn it Miroku." Inuyasha snarled as he let his instincts run away from him and grabbed hastily for Miroku's shoulders. The human was instantly thrown backwards, his back hitting the side of the shed just hard enough that the wood groaned against the contact but not enough to actually hurt him. "Will you shut your fucking mouth and just listen to me?"

Miroku's mouth dropped open as he felt his father's claws begin to nick his flesh. Forcing his whole body to go still, he stared into the red rimmed eyes of his father's demon side. "_You've gone and pissed the demon off—just calm down Miroku, just calm down so he'll calm down._" He told himself knowing that the more anger he showed the demon the more violence it would feel necessary to inflict to get its way. "Otou-san?" He spoke slowly his body shaking slightly as fear began to course throughout him.

The sound of his son's voice, now calm and more itself, brought Inuyasha back to himself in seemingly no more than a meager second. Eyes clearing, becoming bright gold once more, the demon inside of Inuyasha ebbed just enough for the man to see his son pressed against the wall of the shed looking not terrified but certainly worried. "Damn it." He cursed as he pushed himself away from Miroku as gently as he could so as not to hurt the pup further. "Damn it—damn it." He repeated over and over as he allowed himself to trip backwards, landing in the mud with a solid plopping sound.

Breathing heavily, Miroku allowed his own legs to give out from underneath him, his body sliding down the shed until he too was sitting on the ground. With wide eyes, he watched as his father brought his hands up to cover his face little curse words leaving his lips every now and then. "I just—," He spoke as he watched the man continue to curse under his breath. "Want the truth."

"You don't even get it." Inuyasha began abruptly catching Miroku off guard. "The things I've told you, I've told you things I would've never said to anyone else willingly."

His anger starting to rise again, Miroku bit back a sarcastic remark and spoke shortly instead: "Like what?"

"That I'm a half breed piece of shit." Inuyasha answered as he finally pulled his hands away from his face, revealing still irritated and red rimmed eyes. "You were the first person I ever told."

"_What?_" Miroku thought in surprise, the notion that the Captain had never actually told anyone else that particular secret actually pretty shocking.

"No one," Inuyasha kept speaking unaware of his son's thoughts. "Not even my first ever Captain." He turned back towards Miroku finally, watching as the boy looked at him with undisguised disbelief. "Fuck—you're the only one I ever told willingly."

"But—," Miroku tried to argued, his mind racing for anyway to dispute what his father had just said. "Myoga, Totosai."

"Knew me before I was born." Inuyasha answered easily as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "And before you try, of course those three," He motioned with his head towards the house. "It was obvious to them."

Miroku nodded absently, knowing there was really no way those three wouldn't have known the truth. "Kagome?" He tried fitfully as a last resort but Inuyasha's deliberate shake of the head told him no instantly.

"Kagome found out by chance, I mean I thought of telling her, but the only reason she knows is she saw firsthand—I can't hide that." The man elaborated further as he looked down at the ground, eyes fixed on the muddy earth. "Sango only knows because of this—," Inuyasha breathed heavily as he raised he threw his hand haphazardly towards the house behind them. "You were the tiny pup I raised, I knew you wouldn't care." He told the man across from him, forcing himself to say each word, hoping that would strike some form of understanding from his son. "You were nine, weren't you? I had kept it hidden over a year."

Miroku nodded in response, his memory of the day so many years ago actually pretty hazy. It was as if he hadn't thought the information all that important, at least not important enough for it to stand out in his memory. It had only been a day like any other day, in which his father told him a secret he had to keep, one that seemed wholly appropriate and nothing more.

"I didn't have to tell you Miroku," Inuyasha turned his knees upright and placed his elbows against them for support. "I told you because I wanted you to know."

Miroku found himself nodding in understanding even as his mind raced to process what his father wasn't saying. "But—," He grunted slightly as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "What about everything else?" The anger began to creep back into his voice. "I think telling me I have demon grandfather's would be far easier than explaining you're a half demon."

"Miroku, I only visit this place every ten years." Inuyasha explained slowly, his voice becoming calmer and calmer with each word. "It's been eleven—I really was planning on bringing you here a year ago, but—." He trailed off knowing Miroku would catch onto what he was saying.

"Okay fine." The boy nodded his understanding but his voice didn't sound any calmer. "Assuming that's true, you could have at least said something, told me, gave me a bloody hint."

"I honestly," Inuyasha spoke slowly, deliberately, the true honesty behind it causing Miroku pause. "Never thought of it—I always figured I'd just take you here for a visit and that would be that."

Miroku couldn't deny that the honest sound of his father's voice made him feel a bit more at ease, even without a demon nose he knew his father well enough to realize he wasn't lying. "_It's a stupid reason but at least, he does have one_." He crinkled his nose deciding to let the lie of his grandfathers go as he moved on to more pressing matters. "Fine—I can accept that but what about your father, your brother—that's huge and it's not like we're ever gonna visit them."

Inuyasha held back the snap of his tongue. He wanted to tell Miroku that they were going to visit at least Sesshoumaru eventually, pretty soon actually, but he also knew that wouldn't really make a difference in the conversation. "_What do I tell him?_" He asked himself but his subconscious really had no answers, only more lies. Inhaling deeply, he shook his head before even attempting to answer the boy truthfully; an inanely hard task. "My whole life is a series of secrets." Inuyasha explained as he moved one of his hands up to rub at his taunt shoulders. "Those secrets have kept me alive. To compromise them—," He explained hoping the explanation would be enough for Miroku to be satisfied with the conversation sooner rather than later. "Would be my suicide."

"That's shit and you know it." Miroku fired back, although the heat in his tongue was not nearly as hot as if had been earlier. "You trusted me with your heritage but not with your past?"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply as he felt the conversation begin to drift towards subjects he really didn't feel like discussing neither now nor later. "Miroku, why can't you just let it fucking drop?"

"Come on!" Miroku pushed himself up from the side of the shed, the earlier incident doing nothing to stop him from interrogating his father. "I just don't get it, how can you trust me to keep your human blood a secret but you can't tell me about your father being a fucking king?" Miroku badgered as his father dug his own claws into his pants legs. "Or about my first rate bastard of an uncle?"

"Miroku." Inuyasha tried to stop the man with just the warning in his voice but it didn't work.

"What's so different between the two?" He pressed further not heeding the warning tone once again.

"A lot." Inuyasha tried to say but Miroku cut him off quickly.

"Seems the same to me." The human spoke bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his father.

"Because," Inuyasha impulsively snarled his first slamming into the ground as a childhood of unknown abuse and confusion ran throughout him. "I don't like to think about it, okay?"

Miroku felt all the wind that had been backing his rage die instantly. "What?" He questioned as he tried to understand those words. "What do you mean?"

"I get so—pissed thinking about it." Inuyasha spoke as if he was talking to himself his eyes staring at the ground. "You saw me at Kaede's!"

"But why," Miroku pressed as he watched his father clutch his fist tightly, shaking with some unknown rage. "Why does it piss you off so much?"

"Because it's my fault." Inuyasha finally exploded, his fisted hands both punching down at the ground simultaneously. Mud splattered from the impact, coating Inuyasha's pants in the watery substance.

"Fault—?" Miroku started to say but Inuyasha cut him off quickly.

"Sesshoumaru hated me so much he killed our bloody father for even daring to allow me to breathe." Inuyasha looked at the splattered mud on his pants legs, his vision far away from the sight that actually rested there. "And Okaa-san," He continued on, his voice actually faltering as he spoke. "If Otou-san wouldn't have died, she wouldn't have come back here, the fucking country that gave her the bloody plague!" He snorted as if trying to make his own words diminish by not caring about them. "It's my fault—it's all my fucking fault." He tore his eyes away from the ground, raising his fist and slamming it into the mud angrily.

Miroku didn't know what to say as he stared at his father, unable to comprehend the words at all. "Otou-san." He managed to mumble as he watched Inuyasha lean forward and bury his head in his muddy hands, staining his face.

"I killed them, just by being born, I killed my own parents." He growled low in his throat as he stood up suddenly hands clutched into tight fist, mud smeared on either cheek and in his hair. "It's my fault, Miroku!" He screamed at the child, years of pain and frustration finally bursting forth as he let his secrets go. "My mother is dead, my father is dead and it's all because—because—," He turned away from Miroku looking somewhere Miroku couldn't see. "I was born." He lowered his head down slowly, looking for a moment like a lost child and not a man. "If I hadn't been born, they would still be alive."

Miroku watched silently as the man he called father sank back towards the ground slowly depositing his body with a soft plop. Gingerly, he took his own sleeve and rubbed at the mud on his face, cleaning it off the best he could.

"And you wonder why I keep secrets." Inuyasha inhaled sharply as he stared at the mud on his sleeve for a second. "Why would I want to remind myself," He whispered, his hands forming into tight fist, knuckles popping from the action as his nails nicked his skin. "Why would I want to tell you," He turned his eyes towards Miroku, watching the other man carefully. "I'm the reason they're dead?"

"Otou-san," Miroku spoke the word slowly as he watched his father's blood begin to run down his closed hands. Finally, understanding began to dawn. His father had not been keeping secrets about his family because of trust issues. "_In some twisted way he thinks he murdered them_." Miroku thought to himself as he watched the blood begin to drip down Inuyasha's hands. "_He thinks we'll agree, but he doesn't realize we won't_." He blinked slightly as the thoughts came to fruition in his mind. "_Kagome was right—he didn't want us to think any less of him._" Miroku felt his whole demeanor change as he saw his father with truly different eyes. "You killed them, that's what you think." He spoke evenly watching as his father's ears went back against his skull. "But, I'm not dead."

"What?" Inuyasha raised his head to look at his son strangely. "Of course you're not."

"And neither is Sango, or Kagome," Miroku continued on as he finally began to understand his father just a little better. "Or your three grandfathers."

"What the hell, Miroku?" Inuyasha groaned unwilling to listen to what he assumed was some stupid drivel.

"I can't speak for everyone," He said, ignoring Inuyasha's groan as he walked the short distance to the chopping block and took a seat on its edge. "But I know I'd be dead without you."

Inuyasha turned his head to look at his son, "What—that's bull—."

"And Sango," Miroku cut the man off as he leaned back on the stump, managing to miss the axe. "I know she'd be long dead, probably by her own hand." He sighed a bit of pain prickling in his heart at the very thought of losing her. "Kagome—." He glanced down at his father watching as Inuyasha's posture perked up at the woman's name. "She'd be married to that bastard Naraku who would probably spend his days treating her like shit." He spoke as honestly as possible knowing his father would be able to smell lies from a mile away. "Maybe even kill her." He added, truly believing that any man who would kill a woman's father and his own father-in-law wouldn't hesitate to kill his wife. "Without you we're all—fucked."

"Do you have a point?" Inuyasha grumbled trying to understand what the hell his son was truly getting at.

"My point is we're alive and it's because of you." Miroku paused making sure Inuyasha was looking at him before he finished his thought. "You saved us."

Inuyasha opened his mouth as if to argue but found he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Shaking his head, Miroku turned away from his father, reaching for a small weed that rested along the side of the stump. "You seem to think that things you did when you were a pup are more important than the things you did as a man."

"I don't." Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "You just don't understand."

"Maybe I don't." Miroku agreed as he twirled the weed between his pointer and thumb absently. "But I do know by your logic," He took a deep breath gathering his thoughts before he was finally able to speak. "I killed my mother too."

"What?"

"My mother was once a wealthy woman," Miroku admitted even though Inuyasha already knew that particular truth. "Her husband was a high ranking demon official, a demon official that would have never allowed her to bear a child." The younger man flicked the weed away from him as he spoke, watching as the wind caught it and carried it some feet away. "And yet, here I am—completely human." Miroku tilted his head back and looked up at the high blue sky. "He kicked her out and she died by the time I was six, froze in the winter trying to protect me from the cold." Pain tormenting him from the memories, Miroku shook his head and turned his eyes back towards his adoptive father. "By your logic that was my fault."

"It's not—," Inuyasha started to say but stopped unable to continue. Even he realized the two instances had a striking resemblance.

"We can't chose to be born, that decision is our parents." Miroku reasoned as he turned away from his father once more. "But we can chose who saves us if we need saving." He smiled at his father, his expression still slightly pained. "I didn't have to go with you, neither did Sango but we did." He explained evenly before sending his father a crooked smile. "And Kagome, she spent one week with you and couldn't resist."

"Yeah," Inuyasha drew his lips into a thin line as he thought back to the time eight months before when he had first 'brought' Kagome onto the ship. "We'll just forget the whole—marking thing."

"I think it's best to." Miroku agreed with a shake of his head and a slight grimace for the rather cold memory.

"So what are you getting at pup?" The dog demon finally asked as he looked towards his on perched on the stump.

"You blame yourself for your parent's death," Miroku continued where he had left off easily. "But that wasn't your fault."

Inuyasha was silent as he looked away from his son not willing to make eye contact in the least. Deep down in a more logical of his heart ( or perhaps his head) Inuyasha knew Miroku was speaking the truth.

"You didn't choose to be born." Miroku pointed out physically bringing his hand up to point at his father to reiterate his point. "That was their choice, and I'm sure they didn't regret it." He flicked his wrist before dropping his hand back down to his knees. "It was your choice however, to take in a tossed aside orphan in a London gutter and a raped girl you found in a tavern and a very lonely and oppressed one who literally followed us home." He pressed not hindered at all by his father's turned head. "You brought all of us back from the brink of something and you did that as a man not as some kid whose only crime was to've been born."

The only sound in the air for some minutes was the tweeting of the playful birds. The father and son stared at each other, Inuyasha's gold eyes assessing as he watched his son processing what the man had just told him. "_I know he's right but—it's hard to agree_." He thought even as a small fear that had always rested inside of him began to ease. "Miroku." Inuyasha drew out the word slowly, the sound of it causing Miroku to bristle.

"What?" Miroku growled waiting for the fight to start once more but it never did.

Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha closed his eyes taking a moment to actually mentally prepare himself for the words he was about to say. "There're some things you just don't talk about." He admitted as he finally loosened his hands, allowing his nails to pull out of his skin. "This was one of those things, it had nothing," He sighed heavily as the words caught in his throat. "To do with you, understand?"

"I do but I'm your son," Miroku nodded his head in understanding, true understanding. "And I don't agree with your reasons." He spot bluntly watching as his father sent him a truly intimidating glare or at least it would have been had Miroku been anyone else in the world.

Inuyasha growled lightly and reached over pushing Miroku off the stump with one large shove. The boy yelped as he fell backwards into the mud, a loud squishing sound filling the air as he sank into the ground.

"Jerk." He growled as he tried to sit up, the feel of sticky hot mud seeping through his clothes painfully disgusting.

"I know but I'm your father." Inuyasha taunted as Miroku glared at him darkly, his hands tightening in the muddy puddle before he slung a huge clog of mud straight at his father's face. Inuyasha barely managed to move out of the way of the mud ball, smirking at his son the whole time. "Who's the jerk now?"

Trying to hold back a smile Miroku pursed his lips tightly. "Like father," He spoke as evenly as possible. "Like son."

Inuyasha laughed at his son's words, tilting his head back and allowing the sound to travel upwards, catching the birds by surprise. Instantly, they squawked with fear and shot from the tree, the sound of Inuyasha's laughter somehow far more terrifying than snarls or screams (A sound they were abnormally used to). Sitting on the ground, still in the mud puddle Miroku also laughed but not at his own words. He laughed at the sight of his father, happy that the man's demeanor seemed to have changed even ever so slightly.

"So no more secrets." Miroku stated as his father's laughter began to ebb.

Something in Miroku's words gave Inuyasha an unintentional pause. The dog demon tilted his head back down and looked at his son, watching him for several long moments. His gold eyes shone brightly in the sunlight, flashing bright with even the slightest move of Inuyasha's head.

"Otou-san?" Miroku narrowed his eyes concerned by the sudden change in his father's mood. "Is there more?" He pressed even as his heartbeat picked up a bit in his chest. "_How can there be anymore?_" He growled internally, not believing that there even was a possibility of more secrets coming from this man but then again: "_I shouldn't be surprised_."

"When I was born, people weren't given surnames." He turned towards Miroku, looking at the boy with soft conviction. "Unless they were really rich that is." He reached up and rubbed at his neck, the muscles taunt under his fingers. "I should've told you this long ago." Inuyasha admitted even though his voice came across as tight and still very much forced. "But—when my mother died she left me more than just the Shikon jewel."

"Yeah?" Miroku nodded his head ever so slightly as he watched Inuyasha glance down at his pants, studying the mud that was already caked onto them.

"She gave me a surname," Inuyasha admitted carefully as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his head. "I never really told anyone because it's very Irish and would label me," He furrowed his brows slightly as if trying to think of the best way to word his sentence. "People might have guessed I wasn't completely human."

Miroku nodded forcing himself to understand his father's reason, this particular reason at least sounding pretty logical. After all, Irish names were only given to humans, for a demon to use an Irish surname was the equivalent of saying he had human blood in him. "What was it?"

"O'Loinsigh," Inuyasha turned his face back around towards Miroku as he said the name. "It's your name too."

The boy's eyes widened and his heart actually skipped a beat in his chest. He had never had a surname because he had never truly had a father and his mother wasn't permitted to use her husband's name. He had always simply been Miroku, to have a surname was a truly amazing thing. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded appearing somewhat awkward as he looked at his son just out of the corner of his eye. "Miroku O'Loinsigh."

"Son of Inuyasha O'Loinsigh." Miroku added as he looked at his father with a genuine smile finally forming on his face. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, yeah," The dog demon grumbled feeling even more awkward as he looked away from Miroku and focused on the mud embedded in his pants. "Let's finish with the wood." He commanded, effectively ending the conversation, an action that Miroku couldn't protest nor disagree with.

Standing up from the wood block, Miroku watched as his father hesitated grabbing the axe, his fingers posed just above the wooden handle. "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head in response, grabbing the old axe and yanking it out of the chopping block with one swift motion. "Get another log."

"Sure." Miroku agreed and turned towards the shed, disappearing inside of it as his father continued to stare at the old stump.

"Stupid crann draíochta." Inuyasha growled as he studied each and every nick in the old wood with distrusting eyes that soon turned fond. "You never fail do you?"

-break-

The docks at noon were nowhere near as crowded as they had been the night before. In fact, it seemed that half the ships they had seen the previous night were gone already and new ships were slowly taking their place as the day wore on. The people that had filled the docks had moved on as well, perhaps to their homes or tending to their jobs, either way they were no longer present. The only people on the docks were those working in the shipping yards, loading and uploading supplies to be taken to or that had been taken from the mainland.

Overall, the docks seemed almost peaceful as the small family of misfits walked towards the Shikuro which was still sitting unmoved in its berth. The three wolf demons seemed to surround the humans in a way: Paedar and Aengus walking on either side of Miroku and Kagome with Sango in the middle. It was a comforting way to walk (if one trusted demons) and Miroku was pretty much positive the formation was not done on accident. It was almost as if, they were being protected by instincts.

Trailing behind them, Inuyasha at his side, Eoin watched his brother and technical brother-in-law. He knew first hand that they were guarding the humans, it was a sight that made him smile. They had often walked the same way with Izayoi toddling between them when she had been but a little whelp. Nostalgia filled him from the thought, his eyes going just a little blurry as he imagined the small girl, almost seeing her in front of him turning back to look at him with a gap-toothed grin. "_Izayoi_."

His heart gripped in his chest and he sighed heavily, before glancing towards his grandchild out of the corner of his eye. After Inuyasha had reconciled with his own son, the boy had announced that they needed to leave immediately. It was an announcement that he had dreaded but ultimately knew was coming.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Eoin attempted one last time as they came to stand in front of the tall Shikuro, his eyes focused on the ship and not his grandchild. Perhaps it was too painful for him to even attempt to look.

"We can't really delay," Inuyasha offered even as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We need to get to Nihon and straighten all this out as soon as possible."

Looking back at Eoin, understanding the man's pain but handling his own far better, Paedar smiled. "We know," He spoke firmly, old shoulders squared as he looked at his great-grandchild with a firm upper lip and taunt jaw. "We always knew that once this responsibility was brought to you," He paused for just a second, for all pretenses collecting only his thoughts. "It would take importance over everything else."

"It has to." Inuyasha offered him a knowledgeable smile even as he too felt the pain of separation begin to build within his chest. Instincts that always seemed to leave him after a few days back at sea began to well in his chest full force. It was ingrained in him to want to stay with his pack, to stay in the safety of their ranks but he knew that was currently not an option. "As soon as everything's done," He spoke partially because instincts demanded it and partially because he truly meant his words. "We'll come back and visit," He promised as the three old men across from them nodded their heads at the prospect. "For a whole month."

"A whole month of you?" Aengus laughed slightly even as his eyes grew cheerless with every word Inuyasha spoke. "I don't think we could take it." He joked as he reached out and touched Inuyasha's chin, flicking at it with his finger.

"You'd eat us out of house and home." Eoin added as he too took a step forward towards the Captain and released a little growl that only Inuyasha understood. '_Miss pup_.' He said in the language of the canine's not wanting the humans to be privy to the private feelings he was trying to convey to his dear grandson.

'_Miss pack_.' Inuyasha offered back as he stepped forward, for once unhindered by his pride completely, and wrapped his arms around the other man.

Only slightly taken aback by the affection, Eoin hugged the other man tightly in return as he buried his face in the side of Inuyasha's covered neck, scenting the boy instinctively. "You'll take care of yourself?" He asked once more in the language of the humans, the three humans in question feeling oddly out of place as they watched the Captain so such deep affection so openly.

"I will." Inuyasha said as he pulled back from the hug and looked over at Paedar and Aengus.

"You better." Paedar told him with a barely visible pained smile. The oldest of the demon men was trying to appear as strong as possible, his expression sturdy even though he too looked abnormally emotional. "You take care of the pack." He nodded towards the humans, sending them a gentle smile before he turned back towards Inuyasha. "You understand."

"I'll guard them with my life." He nodded firmly even as he grimaced at the prospect of what was to come. "I'll even go see Kouga to do it." He promised before stepping forward and lowering his head to the other male. In return Paedar too stepped forward, lowering his own head and bumping it against Inuyasha's in a sign of extreme attachment.

Pulling away from Inuyasha quickly so as not to arouse suspicion, Paedar turned his eyes towards two of the three humans sending them a charmingly handsome smile that Kagome could have sworn she had seen somewhere before. "And you, both of ya, that is." He eyed Miroku and Sango critically, his irises flashing with stern meaning suddenly. "Take care of him."

"Always." Miroku spoke for Sango and himself as he stepped forward and offered his hand towards the older demon. Paedar laughed in return and gripped the boy's hand before pulling him forward and hugging him briefly.

"I look forward to seeing you again pup." He told Miroku even as he glanced over the boy's shoulder to look at Sango. "And you as well, my girl."

Sango smiled brilliantly at the man, her warm brown eyes shining brightly. "Till we met again." She offered him a little natural curtsy as he released Miroku and allowed the boy to return to her side.

Watching the exchange with a smile, Aengus stepped forward next, reaching for Inuyasha silently. Obeying without words, Inuyasha moved into Aengus' offered embrace, hugging the man. '_Miss father alpha_.' He growled slightly, not wanting his human family to know the significance of his words.

Paedar narrowed his eyes and snorted from beside them while Eoin laughed slightly. In a normal pack there were always two alphas: a male alpha and a higher ranking female alpha (at least in canine demon packs). Since their pack had no clearly defined true female alpha, the title had always gone to Aengus, however, the man refused to be called by the proper demon title, '_mother alpha_.' Therefore, Eoin and Inuyasha had resorted to calling both men '_father alpha' _in canine tongue, a title that was never shared by any two members within a pack. Needless to say, the decision drove the more hierarchical oriented Paedar insane.

Pulling away from Inuyasha, Aengus gave the boy a gentle smile. "You behave yourself," He spoke sternly but his body language didn't match his words at all. "You understand me?"

"I do." Inuyasha nodded but a smirk formed on his face none the less.

Rolling his eyes, knowing what that particular look meant, Aengus ignored him and turned his eyes towards Kagome who stood just beside Sango, her hands unconsciously opening and closing as if uncomfortable. For a moment, Aengus stared at her, his mind transporting back over four hundred years before to a different girl.

"_I'll be fine," Izayoi rolled her eyes at him and laughed at him as Inutaisho at her side shifted awkwardly. "You're paranoid Seanathair." _

He heard her voice loud in his head along with her throaty giggle. His stomach knotted as her laughter faded back into a special place in his heart. "_She was beautiful_." He thought even as his eyes took in a different woman, almost the same age, maybe a little older. The wind had just caught Kagome's hair, the little flecks of red and blond located deep amongst the brown and black shimmering in the sunlight. "_She's beautiful as well, just as tragically beautiful_." He frowned with worry before inhaling sharply and shaking the thoughts away. "Dear one," He spoke up, his words causing everyone to turn towards him expectantly. "Be happy together."

Kagome's eyes widened at his words for only a fraction of a second before her expression completely calmed. There was something about Aengus' face in that moment that caught her off guard. It was like she could see something in him that she wasn't quite ready to understand. "We will." She answered him, her voice gentle as her fingers finally relaxed and her whole demeanor shifted from nervous and out of place to thoughtful.

Beside her, Inuyasha looked down in astonishment as Kagome's words filled him. "_She didn't even blush._" He realized as he watched the calm acceptance wash over Kagome's face. "_—that's odd, good but odd._"

Silence washed over the group as Kagome and Aengus looked at each other some sort of silent communication seeming to occur until Aengus suddenly spoke once more. "Remember," Aengus whispered as the wind caught Kagome's hair almost supernaturally, pulling at it and crowning it around her head. "You're stronger than you think," He spoke carefully, his words sinking into Kagome's ears. "You're more powerful than you will ever realize," He whispered so softly that the humans could scarcely understand his words and yet Kagome heard them as clearly as if he had been yelling. "And the courage that builds in you day after day is more exceptional than you can even imagine."

Kagome nodded her head once and smiled at the man in such a way that the three scalawags thought for a moment they had been transported back in time. They could almost see the young Izayoi, standing on this very dock over four hundred years before, her own chestnut brown eyes full of hope and promise and a future bright yet bleak. "Thank you." She tried to hold the smile but found herself unable as the encouragement nearly took her breath away.

"Captain!" They heard the shout from above, one of the human crewmen having just noticed his Captain and first mate. "I'll lower yer gangplank."

"That's our cue." Inuyasha nodded his head towards the men formally. Now that he knew his crew was watching he could no longer wittingly show them such brash affection. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"It better not be another eleven years." Eoin growled slightly but the sound was actually good natured.

"No more than ten." Inuyasha winked just as the gangplank hit the dock behind him with a rather loud thud.

"That's what you always say." Paedar shot back, his voice thick but light all at the same time.

Rolling his eyes up towards the sky Inuyasha reenacted an expression that all three men knew had come from his mother. "Fine, ten—exactly ten." He offered as he began to walk backwards towards the plank. "And by that I mean ten-ish." He added under his breath before turning around and heading quickly towards the ship.

"Inuya—!" Paedar started to yell towards him but stopped knowing better than to call the man out in the vicinity of a demon crew. "That boy will be the death of me." He shook his head before turning back towards the three humans and smiling at them one last time. "Be safe." He blessed simply not wishing to bore them with a long typical blessing of the Irish people.

"You as well." Miroku replied as Sango and Kagome nodded properly in response. Together, the three headed towards the gangplank where Inuyasha had disappeared moments before without another word.

Keeping his eyes on their backs, Eoin inhaled sharply the smell of them still strong in his nose. "Good to see he still hates goodbyes." He spoke good naturedly to his family just as they entered the ship.

"He was never one for them." Aengus, who had been strangely quiet since he had spoken to Kagome, chimed in.

Glancing at the older man, Eoin narrowed his eyes slowly as he replayed Aengus' words over and over again in his head. They were words he had heard long ago but had forgotten were ever really spoken until this very moment. "Aengus," He drew the man's sole attention towards him, waiting until their eyes met before he spoke again. "You told Izayoi the same thing when she left."

"I know." Aengus spoke calmly even as a little ball of worry formed in the pit of his stomach. Turning his eyes towards the Shikuro, the old demon watched as the crew sprang to life, his eyes searching for Kagome or his grandson but finding neither. Old instincts danced in his head, his heart responding by thumping loudly in his chest. All this felt too familiar and that worried him. "I think she needed to hear it," He told the other two men as he pulled his eyes away from the ship. "The confidence it brings, will do her good when the time comes."

"Aengus?" Paedar questioned the strange sentence but Aengus merely shook his head and offered his mate a smile. "What are you getting at?"

"The truth," Aengus nodded and turned away from the Shikuro, starting back down the street as he threw a few more words over his shoulder. "And nothing more."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, as of next chapter we will be...you guessed it...in France!And then after that we will meet the infamous cousin.

**Bonus Point:**

Who resurrected Kikyo?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

At the beginning of the manga the Tetsaiga was protected by a 'rule.' A full demon was unable to touch it and in order to use it the person had to have something to protect, specifically a human. In Inuyasha's case, he specifically promised to protect Kagome. Of course throughout the manga this is contradicted many times but this is the basics of it. Congrats to the winners!

Disneyclassics101, 14 inu-kag, Starmoongoddess, cristine44, Glon Morski, scropioprincess18, , SilverMoonLite, Cagome, ravenraymoon, Sharp 8394, TachiMakoto, kan78, AKEMI SHIKON, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, Surfy, HopelessRomantic183, ClowOcean, Suyurilrig, NurNur, AiydanWarrior, Aozora12, TheRealInuyasha, KaUiA,

**Notes:**

Lothario - A male first name which came to connote an unscrupulous seducer of women in _The Impertinent Curiosity_, a story-within-the-story in _Don Quixote_.

Bordeaux – A port city of France located on the Garonne River in the Gironde department. The golden age of Bordeaux was in the 18th century when the majority of its downtown and most famous landmarks were built. It is most famous for being used, throughout the history of France, as a temporary capital: first during the Napoleonic Wars and again during WWII when it became obvious Hitler was going to overtake Paris. It is modernly the 9th largest city in France.

Bay of Biscay – Is the body of water located off of the western shore of France and northern shore of Spain, connected to the Atlantic Ocean.

Port De La Lune or Port of the Moon – A port city/region of Bordeaux in France, is an inhabited historic city, it has more protected buildings than any other French city except Paris. It is also recognized for its historic role as a place of exchange of cultural values over more than 2,000 years, particularly since the 12th century due to commercial links with Britain and the Low Lands.

Blood Pudding – A type of sausage made by cooking blood or dried blood with a filler until it is thick enough to congeal when cooled. The dish exists in various cultures from Asia to Europe and the Americas.

Boxty – In Irish it is called a bacstaí or arán bocht tí which means "poor-house bread." It is a traditional Irish potato pancake.

**Next Chapter:**

**Family**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

5/12/2013


	75. Bordeaux

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy Five**

**Bordeaux**

Kagome felt her hair blow lightly in the breeze as she looked out over the cold Garonne River. The deep blue waters lapped gently against the banks on either side, greenery that seemed impossible in winter still bright to her grey eyes. They were lucky for the mildness of the weather this year; without it, there was a chance the river would have been far too frozen for a ship of such size to travel so deep into France. But, as luck would have it, the weather was cold but not unbearable to the water of the river or the trees and fields which lined its banks.

Leaning over the railing of the Shikuro slightly, Kagome narrowed her eyes so as to see a far off farmhouse set back away from the bank. A little stream of smoke rose from an unseen chimney, the quiet nature of the little home making Kagome feel oddly nostalgic for something she had never known. She had never lived in a farmhouse, at least not a quaint one such as the one she saw now. She had always lived in manors, estates, houses on the upper side of society and yet, a part of her yearned for that picturesque house's simplicity. Simplicity she had come to know of only recently, while staying in a small but lively home for one short night.

"The three scalawags: Eoin, Aengus, and Paedar." She whispered, her breath coming out in a small puff of white as she spoke. "What a wonderful family." She smiled slightly even though her rosy cheeks were beginning to sting as the wind blew just a little harder for a second. "I can honestly say, I've never met anyone kinder than them." Her face grew sad from the thought and she sighed heavily. "They treated me more like family than my own mother."

It had been a little over a week since they had left Dublin but it seemed as if the time had been much longer. Every hour, rather it was day or night, felt as if it was an eternity to the young girl. Each minute dragged on and on as she thought of her mother, alone in a world she didn't know was even lonely. She honestly felt bad for the woman but at the same time, she felt scared. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that if her mother had contacted her Uncle Thorold then she might be in danger. Not physical danger mind you, but at the very least in danger of losing something she had so desperately fought for: freedom.

"_I couldn't stand to go back to that life_." She thought as she looked away from the edge of the river bank and focused instead on the path ahead of them. "_Not after experiencing this one—,"_ She told herself as she glanced around her at the men on the ship. They had been washed and cleaned up rather nicely recently and put in proper clothes with hats and shined boots. It reminded her wholly of her first ever moments on this ship, when everything had been faked. As fake as the ship had been originally however, she knew now it was a lot more real than anything she had ever known in her first seventeen years of life. "_I'd die if I had to live in that lie once more_."

And that was the honest truth.

Licking her lips, Kagome brought her hands to her stomach rubbing it gently as she looked out across the waters. A persistent gnawing feeling had settled in her gut as each hour ticked by; a fear she understood quite well mounting within her. Closing her eyes, the girl inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm herself. "It'll be okay," She spoke quietly under her breath. "No one can force you back there and if they try," She smiled slightly to herself as the image of bright gold eyes filled her mind. "He'll stop them, I know he will."

"Bordeaux on the port side."

Kagome's eyes snapped opened as she heard the lookout yell from some fifty feet above her head. Squinting her eyes, she forced herself to focus on the foggy distance, and frowned as she took in the sight of the fast approaching port town. Presently, it was but a shadow on the horizon that she could barely make out. Still, Kagome knew, it would only be a matter of time before that shaky imagine hanging on the horizon like an ill painted landscape became big and formative. Shapes and features would soon come to fruition and ignored realities would soon become all too real.

"Kagome?"

The soft call from Sango made Kagome blink repeatedly before turning her head to look at the older woman. "We're almost there." She told her, her own voice coming across as nervous while her hands gripped the railings of the Shikuro just a little tighter.

"No more than a half hour or so the Captain says," Sango agreed as she stepped forward towards Kagome leaning her elbows against the railing comfortably. "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little," Kagome shrugged trying to appear nonchalant but feeling topsy-turvy inside. "I haven't seen my uncle since I was—five, six maybe," She guessed as she watched the farming outskirts of the city pass them by. "It's been a while."

"Do you think he'll recognize you?" The older woman asked as she watched Kagome worry at the railing with his finger nails.

"I hope so," Kagome bit her lip as she spoke, part of her disagreeing with those words. It would be so much easier if he didn't know her. Maybe if he didn't then he wouldn't care to speak for her or take charge of her. "I haven't changed much, just grown taller and I look a lot like Mama." She continued on as the feeling in her stomach doubled. "So—he probably will."

"I'm sure." Sango told her with a little smile on her face that soon turned into a timid frown. "Kagome, there's something I wanted to talk with you about." She began slowly waiting for Kagome to turn towards her before she began. "Your uncle—he's technically your only living male relative," The girl held up her hand before Kagome could dare protest. "Your brother doesn't count, he's too young." She explained, watching as Kagome took in the information with already knowledgeable eyes. "That gives him power Kagome, you know that right?" She stared into the girl, trying to burn her very thoughts into Kagome's head.

The younger girl bit her lip from the intensity of the gaze but nodded her understanding nonetheless. "I know." She whispered, the uneasy feeling seeming to turn into a full on stomach ache. "The very thought makes me," She paused as her stomach continued to turn over and over, her flushed cheeks becoming hot instead of cold. "Feel nauseous." She whispered the words turning her eyes away from the older woman.

"I don't blame you." Sango nodded the same feeling of sickness in her gut as well. "You're gonna have to be careful." She continued to press, her own anxieties at the forefront of her mind. "He—he has the power to—."

"No he doesn't." Kagome cut the other girl off her voice firm with conviction. "No one has that power." She stressed each and every word slowly, refusing to look at Sango as she quelled the ill feeling now building in her chest as well.

"Kagome." Sango attempted to argue but Kagome shook her head abruptly stopping the woman's words.

"I ran away from home," Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she spoke, refusing to look at Sango. "I cut my hair, started a new life, and broke all manners of propriety I disagreed with." Her eyes snapped opened and she turned towards Sango fixing her with a strong, firm gaze. "And there's nothing on this earth that would make me go back to the way things were."

The older woman was quiet for several seconds as she studied the amazing amount of conviction in Kagome's eyes. She could honestly say that eight months before she never would have expected to see such a look on Kagome's face but now, it all seemed so natural. Kagome had something to live for here, she had something to fight for, to love, she had a place where she belonged when she never had before. "_Who in their right mind wouldn't fight for such a place?_" Sango thought as she studied the younger girl. "It is far better," Sango smiled at her as she spoke, a feeling a relief actually mounting within her. "Than being a caged bird."

Kagome snorted at the term but couldn't help but agree with it wholeheartedly. "To always be on display." She added even as she thought back to her childhood, knowing she had never been exalted in such a way. "I was never good at that either." She laughed slightly imagining her mother's disgruntled face as she continued to deliberately disobey the woman's orders.

"Bah." Sango waved a hand over her face before pushing herself away from the railing. "It's overrated." She spoke truly as she looked out into the distance studying the quickly approaching city. "We'll be there soon." Her voice was quiet and her eyes a dark almost paranoid frown. "I better get you ready."

"Ready?" Kagome repeated confused as she looked down at her clothes. There had been no discussion of her changing into anything different than what she had been wearing. In fact, she preferred that her uncle saw her in her 'natural' state. "_Maybe then he won't even think of taking me_."

"Yeah," Sango winked at her as she sauntered backwards towards the other side of the ship where the cabin hallway was. "I was thinking," She continued on watching Kagome's face changing from confused to nearly suspicious. "If we make you look like a respectable woman," She held up a finger when Kagome started to speak, effectively silencing the girl. "You're uncle won't even think twice about letting you leave."

"Respectable." Kagome raised an eyebrow as she parroted back the word confused. "But wouldn't he prefer to keep a proper lady?"

"Well," Sango held up a finger as she began to reveal a scheme she had just thought up this very morning. "If it looks like you're doing well," She shrugged slightly as Kagome began to follow her with little reluctance. "And are becoming everything your family wanted you to be, then why," She brought her hands up in the air as if to truly question her own statement. "Would they even think of taking you back?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed for a second as she pondered Sango's reasoning. It really did make sense in a way, if she looked as if she had lost all respectability then her uncle would feel obligated to change her. If Kagome looked as if she was doing well without them, however then it seemed only natural that her uncle would simply allow her to stay. After all, why would he bother taking her away from what appeared to be an adventitious environment? The plan was brilliant, in fact there was only one flaw that Kagome could see: "I have nothing to wear." She told Sango as she mentally went over her rather limited clothes, she didn't even own a single dress currently.

Sango smiled at the question just as they reached the staircase and turned towards the hallway entrance. "I seem to recall a young girl who thought highly of my red frock." She sent Kagome what could only have been called a haughty smirk.

"The red gown?" Kagome stuttered from the very idea of being able to wear such an elegant piece of clothing.

"The very one." Sango nodded sharply as she finally turned around, ceasing to walk backwards in favor of being more in balance on the rocking deck. "You know what they say, only a _real_ lady wears red."

Instantly Kagome's face turned bright red as Sango's delicately implied meaning tickled at the back of her mind. "I'm not a real lady—at least in that sense." She protested as she jogged quickly to catch up to Sango. "I've never—," She tried to speak but her words died in her throat while Sango resisted the urge to laugh.

"Close enough," The older woman commented dryly as she eyed Kagome, she knew that a man like the Captain couldn't keep his hands to himself for too long. "I mean you can't deny it."

"Deny what?" Kagome squeaked bashfully as she glanced around the deck looking for any crewman paying their conversation any mind. There were four men standing just on the other side of the hallway entrance, "_Oh dear lord_."

"What indeed?" Sango taunted as she grabbed the girl's arm, yanking her through the hallway.

"There's nothing to deny!" Kagome tried to speak but Sango deliberately ignored her as she continued down the hall quickly.

"We'll talk more about that later." She told the blushing girl, not believing for one second that she hadn't experienced at least a little something interesting. "For now," She told her as she reached her door, grabbing for the handle with her free hand, the other occupied with Kagome. "We should get you dressed."

Staring at Sango as if frozen, Kagome's eyes grew huge for a second as she struggled to find something to say. "You're the only person on this ship that's seen me even remotely naked!" She spoke so quickly that Sango nearly didn't hear a word the girl had said.

Raising an eyebrow as the realization of what Kagome had just admitted sank in she resisted the urge to laugh right in the girl's face. "Poor Captain." She managed to say, causing Kagome to literally moan with humiliation.

-break-

Above Sango and Kagome, unaware of their rather interesting conversation, the Captain held onto the steering wheel directing them towards the Port of the Moon. Clawed hands detained the wheel with a slack grip as golden eyes focused on the impending vision of the large city. It had been more than a hundred years since he had visited the rapidly expanding city of Bordeaux and even longer since he had visited its famous Port of the Moon but his memories of the city were generally fond. "_It's always been a beautiful place_." He told himself as he turned the ship's wheel ever so slightly to one side. "_And an accepting one as well_."

It was common knowledge amongst men of his kind that the French really could care less most of the time where a man was from as long as his gold was still pure. Thus, the French were not nearly as opposed to trade with pirates as other nations. Although, if said privateer dared to steal any of the valuable wine that was their major export he could certainly expect swift revenge.

"_Luckily_," Inuyasha thought as he held on tight to the wheel while another ship came up alongside them. "_I've never been into wine smuggling, just drinking_." He smirked slightly to himself even as the sound of footsteps drew his eyes away from the wheel and towards the stairs. Miroku appeared only a few seconds later a wedge of cheese in his hands. The sight of cheese on the ship was a rarity because of the price however, a layover at the mouth of the river had allowed them to obtain a large wedge of cheese at a relatively reasonable price. "_I love France for that._"

"Sango's dressin' Kagome." Miroku informed nonchalantly as he approached the wheel slowly, his attention mainly on the cheese.

"Good." Inuyasha nodded as he adjusted their heading ever so slightly so as to give the ship on their port side more room to pass. Satisfied that they had plenty of room, he dropped one hand from the wheel, bringing it up to his head to run through his hair. "I'm not looking forward to this." He grunted towards Miroku as the man slumped down at his feet.

"I don't blame you in the least." He told him as he pulled the rind away from the cheese absently, before biting into the soft center. "I wouldn't want to go."

"And I don't." Inuyasha told him as he turned the wheel ever so slightly, his eyes fixed on the banks of the river. They had passed the fork in the river about thirty minutes before and thus were currently coming to a point where the banks drew closer together. The prospect of navigating that narrowed point was grating on his already fragile nerves. "But—I have to, I can't let her go alone," He inhaled sharply pausing just a second before he voiced his fear. "She might never come back."

"She might never come back as it is." Miroku commented before nearly choking as Inuyasha sent him a fierce glare. "Sorry."

Digging his once relaxed claws into the wheel of the ship, Inuyasha snorted loudly. "I won't let that happen."

"I don't really think you need to worry too much on it." The boy shrugged as he spoke, his dark eyes looking straight ahead at the hazy sight of the approaching city. "Sango and I were talkin' about it earlier," He leaned his head back and looked up at the Captain from between the wheels gaps. "She thinks as long as Kagome looks like she's respectable then her Uncle won't see the need to remove her."

"So," Inuyasha looked down at his son, quirking an eyebrow as he spoke. "We're gonna dress her up as something she's not and fool them."

"Where have I heard this idea before," Miroku deliberately tabbed his chin and closed his eyes appearing in deep thought. "Oh yeah—," They snapped back opened mocking while he sent his father a cheeky grin. "Port Royal, masquerade, worked then."

"Another masquerade." Inuyasha sighed heavily and leaned forward over the wheel, supporting his body weight between its handles. "I guess I'll have to wear the same costume."

"Well," Miroku shrugged as he took another bite of the cheese smiling dreamily as he reveled in the taste. "I would, this year's fashions are just so appalling."

Resisting the urge to reach over and hit his son in the head, Inuyasha chose to grimace instead. "You're scaring me."

Miroku laughed lightly before pushing himself to his feet and offering his father the last bit of his cheese. "Here's some cheese for compensation."

"I demand sherry." Inuyasha insisted but took the cheese anyway, plopping the last of it into his mouth, rind and all.

"Too bad," Miroku shook his head quickly while licking some leftover remnants of the sweet cheese from his hands. "I'm all out of sherry."

"I doubt Kagome's Uncle will be." Inuyasha smiled toothfully from the prospect, he knew French aristocrats and the way they conducted business; undoubtedly, there would be spirits of some kind.

"Damn—," Miroku snapped his fingers and frowned darkly as the thought really penetrated his brain. "I wanna come."

"No way," Inuyasha shook his head almost violently at his son. "I can't even begin to explain that."

"You think your future in-laws," Miroku leaned forward over the railing, whispering the next part so none of the crew would be any the wiser. "Will be scandalized if they realized they already have a grandson?"

"I think they'd be more disturbed than anything," Inuyasha replied while reaching out and flicking his son's nose causing the boy to mumble a curse incoherently. "Since you're the same age as their girl."

"True," Miroku agreed as he rubbed at his nose his eyes actually watering for a minute because of the abuse. "It's best just not to talk about me." He told his father sternly even as the older man rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Miroku continued on, changing the subject affectively. "You gonna get dressed?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded as he looked out over the water. He could just see Bordeaux in the distance. He had heard through the grapevine that the beautiful city had made itself even more beautiful in recent years. From his position, and well trained eyes, he could see that the grapevine had in fact not been full of lies. The bare landscape he recalled had been replaced by what appeared to be a giant palace sitting right along the banks with no wall or protection of any sort. "_This far in land they wouldn't have to really worry_." He licked his lips, the beautiful white walls of the building shinning despite the dank appearance of the weather. "Place de la Bourse."

"What's that?" Miroku questioned as he listened to the odd French words, one of the many languages he had never learned to speak all too well.

"Up ahead," Inuyasha pointed towards the outline of the large estate. "It's so big you can see it despite the bend in the river."

Turning in the direction his father was pointing, Miroku blinked slowly. In the distance, he could just see the beautiful building as it seemed to rise straight out of the water. "It's huge." Miroku barely managed to whisper as he stared at the building, at his best guess believing it to be a stunning four stories high.

"And that is how you measure success." Inuyasha nodded his confirmation even as his heart beat picked up drastically in his chest. "_Kagome's uncle is an aristocrat here, a place with that much money and power_." He told himself as he gulped down the nerves that threatened to rip through his throat. "_Far more than Henry Morgan or her father as Port Royal's Human Representative ever had_." The dog demon gripped the wheel just a little tighter as he tore his eyes away from the magnificent structure. "_If I don't play my cards right, he really could take her and I wouldn't be able to do a thing without sacrificing everyone on this boat._"

"I've never seen anything like that," Miroku's awe-filled voice cut off Inuyasha's thoughts. "And I saw Westminster Abbey once."

"I didn't culture you near well enough." Inuyasha commented offhandedly as he let his earlier fears drop in favor of mocking his son.

If Miroku heard his father however, he successfully ignored him. "I wonder how long it took to build."

"I'm not too sure." Inuyasha shrugged slightly and raised a hand up to rub at his neck. "Well, I don't have much time," He switched back to their original topic as he tried to get a persistent kink to loosen. "No more than a half hour," He brought his hand away from the sore spot and carefully turned his neck this way and that, a slight grinding filling his ears. "We're gonna try to make this a one day trip, I mean its only what, ten in the morning?" He looked up towards the sky but the heavy grey clouds made it hard to tell the time by the sun. "We shouldn't have to stay the night but—."

"Don't be worried if you don't come back tonight." Miroku interrupted as he took his eyes off the building in the distance and looked towards his father instead.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head quickly his voice coming across as mostly playful but at the same time oddly serious. "Come for us," He pointed at Miroku deliberately, shaking his hand firmly at the same time. "If we're not back that means they've taken us hostage."

"Hostage?" Miroku snorted as he laughed from the absurdity of the very thought. In his mind, there was no way some pompous aristocrat could ever take his father hostage.

"Yes," Inuyasha shook his head firmly even as he closed his eyes and continued. "Because they're going to be so delighted she brought a man home that they throw a party."

"So not where I thought that was headed." Miroku mumbled under his breath while the Captain took the opportunity to laugh at his expense.

"Well, take the wheel." Inuyasha motioned towards his son, waiting until Miroku had a firm grip on the wheel before releasing it and stretching. "I need all the time I can get." He shook his head as he walked backwards towards the stairs, his eyes never leaving his son while he sent him the most serious look he could muster. "It takes forever to do my hair."

"That is so wrong." Miroku mumbled as he held onto the wheel and tried desperately to hold in a laugh.

"Isn't it though?" Inuyasha laughed openly, although his tense shoulders and still verily serious eyes contradicted the look. "The port's just after that giant palace, Totosai's in the nest to help you spot it."

"Aye." Miroku nodded firmly before shooing his father with one hand, the other firmly holding the Shikuro's wheel. "Now go and get ready."

Inuyasha nodded his head and bowed in a mocking way before turning on his heel and heading towards the stairs. The sight of the ever growing palace made him pause for just a second, the intimidation of it causing him to draw his lips into a tight line. "_This is gonna—."_ He shook his head unable to even think of a word that might describe the impending situation. "Damn." He mumbled so quietly Miroku couldn't hear and started down the staircase to get ready for the trying day ahead.

-break-

Kagome stood in Sango and Miroku's cabin her hands braced against the wall next to the wardrobe while Sango laced her stay. The sound of the fabric pulling against the old bones of the garment was loud in the room, masked only by Kagome's faint grunts of pain from Sango's rather harsh lacing. Currently, the woman was almost done with the lacing but was now tightening the material, pulling at each lace until Kagome nearly bit through her lip to keep from yelping. "How much longer?" The young girl asked as all the wind rushed out of her from her ribs pushing into her lungs.

"Almost done." Sango whispered carefully as she pulled the top two laces just a little tighter. Satisfied that the Stay was as tight as it was going to be, Sango began to knot the ends so as to keep the material taunt. "I'm just tying it now."

"Dear lord," Kagome cried out as she tried to breathe in just a little deeper but found herself unable. Nearly panicking she dug her nails into the wall as she felt all her organs shift unpleasantly. "I forgot how much I hate stays."

"I know," Sango nodded her head as she pulled away from Kagome, studying the laces carefully to make sure nothing was out of place. "They are awful," She commented as she reached out and adjusted a spot where the laces had tangled slightly. "But you're going to be in Bordeaux, you'd stick out like a sore thumb without all the proper bits."

"I'd rather them just think I was exceptionally fat than wear this." Kagome grumbled as she felt Sango's hands finally pull away from her back, the girl stepping towards her wardrobe to grab the next layer of the complicated dress.

"Well too late for that." Sango commented as she pulled out the bright red petticoat, she ran her eyes over the material of the dress enjoying the look of the old silk. "It seems like only yesterday," She turned towards Kagome that smile still in place. "That I was the one dressing in these clothes to fool—well," She looked down for a second appearing a bit embarrassed. "Inadvertently, you."

Ignoring the pinch in her side caused by the stay Kagome dropped her hands to her sides, her own memories of that time from so long ago creeping into her psyche. "I remember, seeing you for the first time." She shifted uncomfortably for a second, insecurity sneaking back within her. "I thought you were the perfect woman."

Sango laughed slightly even though she realized Kagome was being perfectly honest. "That might be true—on the outside at least." Sango told her as she walked across the room with the petticoat draped over her jacket clad arms. "Inside," She told Kagome firmly, her words the absolute truth. "I might as well have been a boy."

The younger girl chuckled in agreement as she lifted her arms above her head allowing Sango to drop the petticoat over her, the garment falling into place below her stay and over her hoop. "I understand that feeling." Kagome commented as she smoothed the fabric with her hands in a desperate attempt to make it fall to her ankles properly.

Walking back over to the wardrobe, Sango's smile began to fall away as she looked at her four expensive dresses. There had been a time when she was not a tomboy; a time when she had enjoyed high tea, petticoats and even the pain of stay. She had been young, perhaps even foolish, but she had enjoyed them nonetheless. She had enjoyed the socialite scene, enjoyed flirting with men in the most respectable of ways, and waving her fan before her face to hide her own blush. It had been a world she was charmed by and loved by and yet, it had been a lie she was sucked into. She hadn't realized the extent of that lie until it was far too late and yet—

Sango turned to look at Kagome who was still attempting to make the petticoat hang properly. "_Kagome never fell for it at all or at least, she didn't buy into it_." She realized as she watched the girl begin to fret when the lace of the gown wouldn't quite settle correctly. Smiling from the girl's trouble, Sango moved back across the room, hanging the gown across the back of the chair before kneeling on the ground in front of Kagome. With expert hands she adjusted the petticoat until it fell like tempered water around Kagome's feet: flush, and dainty.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled even as she flushed from her own inability. "I've never been good at—dressing."

The older woman was quiet for a moment as she stood back to her feet and reached for the gown. Motioning for Kagome to raise her hands once more, she positioned the piece of clothing over Kagome's head before bringing it down her body just as she had with the petticoat before. Instantly, the most beautiful part of the dress, the scarlet outer shell, fell into place "You know Kagome." Sango whispered as she began to smooth the gown, fingering it slightly, the Chinese silk soft against her hands. "I really envy you sometimes."

Jumping slightly at her words, Kagome looked down at Sango as the girl eyed the bottom of the dress making sure it was sitting correctly. "Wh-y-y?" She stuttered just as Sango rose back to her feet and began to adjust the dress' waist gingerly.

"Because you see the world far more clearly than I ever could." Sango explained her logic cryptically as she backed away from Kagome and smiled, nearly satisfied. The young girl would easily pass for a perfect lady in a dress such as this but something was oddly missing. "It's pretty cold out, I have a beautiful Brunswick that matches." She told Kagome as she turned away once again returning to the old wardrobe quickly.

Kagome thought to open her mouth and question Sango's strange words but in the end decided against it, "_You_ _see the world far more clearly than I ever could_." The words echoed throughout her whole body, loud and oddly affirming as she watched Sango rummage in the cabinet looking for the heavy hooded jacket. "_For the past few months I've heard that constantly—I see the world with different eyes but—," _She bit her lip a slight disagreement forming in her mind. "Do I really see things so different?" She asked Sango, her voice timid as it carried throughout the room.

Sango's hands stilled against the wooden box in which she was sure the Brunswick rested. "Comparatively speaking," She answered as vaguely as possible as her hands began to move once more opening the box's lid. "The rest of the word just—doesn't seem to think like you."

"Maybe," Kagome tried as she worried her hands together in front of her subconsciously. "I'm just different."

Sango looked into the opened box, the golden color of the Brunswick catching her eye instantly. Carefully, she reached inside of it, pulling it out and bringing it to her lap. Long since calloused fingers ran over the smooth fabric, memories of the last time she had ever worn it haunting her vision.

"_Do you have something to live for?"_

She turned her head towards Kagome, watching as the girl looked at her awaiting an answer. "_The last time I wore this Brunswick_," She told herself as she clutched the hood a little tighter to her person. "_The Captain found me_." She smiled faintly from the memory and pushed herself back up to her feet. "_That was the day I found out that the world I thought I was privileged to be born in was all a lie—something Kagome always seem to know at least on some level._" She straightened herself completely and sent Kagome a wide smile. "You may be different but I think that's a good thing."

Kagome was far too stunned to say anything to the other girl as Sango approached her, the beautiful golden Brunswick in hand.

"It may not be as fancy as a proper jacket," Sango told her as Kagome turned around and held her arms behind her to accept the new layer. "But I think it will look absolutely stunning on you."

"I hope so." Kagome whispered as the hooded jacket was slipped onto her shoulders before Sango darted back around to Kagome's front to button the Brunswick properly.

The three quarter length jacket stopped right at her hips and the high neck chocked at her throat ever so slightly. It had been a long time since she had worn ladies fashion, which often required a staggering amount of skin to be covered (compared to male fashions). Still, the long sleeves of the jacket did make Kagome feel a since of relief. After all, they were in France where the winter was far cooler than the mild climates they had been to so far. The Brunswick would bring her an additional bit of warmth she desperately needed and beside even that the gold complimented the beautiful red dress exceptionally.

"You're filling out the dress a little better." Sango commented off handedly as she adjusted the hood of the Brunswick until it laid comfortably along Kagome's shoulders.

"Am I?" Kagome questioned as she turned sideways and smoothed her hands down over the fabric, her eyes traveling down to look at her hips and bust.

"You're beginning to look like a little lady." Sango teased with a laugh as she pulled her hands away and began to study Kagome's hair. "Although, I'm not too sure what to do with your hair."

Ignoring Sango's quip, Kagome frowned slightly at the mention of her still unfeminine short hair. "The French really like elaborate hairstyles too." She commented as she reached up and touched one of her short little curls. "I don't think there's much we can do with how short my hair is."

Sango pursed her lips before disagreeing and turned back to her closet. "I know it's very simple by we'll use a cap." She told Kagome as threw herself to her knees in front of the wardrobe and began grabbling with her hat box. "And a hat above it," She continued on even as she pulled hat after hat out of the box studying each one critically before throwing it aside. "People will think you're trying to stay warm that way."

"I guess that will work." Kagome agreed even as Sango released a small sound of approval before jumping back to her feet.

"This one is lovely." She told the girl as she showed her a small yet wide brimmed wicker hat. The hat, although small in size, was beautiful with a golden fabric covering the unsightly wicker and a bright red ribbon lining the crown. "Whatcha think?"

"It's exquisite." Kagome nodded feeling awkward from the sight of it. "Mama never let me wear anything like that."

"Of course not," Sango sent her a teasing grin as she pulled a small cap out from the hat box. "Only a proper lady wears such things."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango words and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I really shouldn't wear it now."

"Pssh." The older woman grunted as she crossed the room, tossing the hat aside so it landed on the chair. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Sango!" Kagome cried out even as the woman motioned for her to turn around. "We've only been courting a few months." She told her as she ducked down and allowed Sango to go to work on fixing the cap about her head.

Arranging the cap on Kagome's head, the girl moved to the front before tying the two stings together at Kagome's chin. "Didn't stop me and Miroku."

"Dear lord." Kagome nearly growled as she resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands. "You can't let anything go can you?"

"Oh no," Sango agreed with a bright smile as she pulled away and reached for the hat. "Truthfully though, if you didn't get embarrassed so easily I probably wouldn't say a thing."

"What?" Kagome's mouth dropped opened as Sango openly laughed.

"It's so much fun to tease you." Sango told her as she placed the hat on her head before stepping back and tilting her head to the side. "I'm gonna need a pin." She told herself as she turned and headed back to the wardrobe hastily.

Watching the older woman, feeling only slightly exploited, Kagome drew her lips into a thin line. "I don't know how I feel about that." She spoke dryly, the sound of her voice making Sango laugh.

"I wouldn't know either." She told the younger girl as she returned with two hat pins in hand. "Hold still or I'll prick you."

Kagome nodded her head and let the subject drop for now as Sango adjusted the hat until it rested against the back of her head covering the cap so that it wasn't obvious her hair wasn't in a bun underneath. Standing perfectly still, she listened as the first pin penetrated the hat with a slight popping sound before sliding though the fabric and the wicker easily. Expertly, Sango angled the pin inwards and then upwards so that it came back through the fabric securing the hat to the cap underneath. Stepping back for just a second, the older woman surveyed her work, making sure the hat was even before she proceeded to the front and repeated the process once more.

Both pins in place, she carefully arranged the ribbon until it covered the sharp edges of the pins making it appear as if the hat was simply floating atop Kagome's head. "There." She whispered taking a step back away from Kagome to inspect her work. With the hat and the cap underneath, it was nearly impossible to tell that Kagome's hair was shortened to the point of humiliation. "No one will be the wiser."

"Until I have to take the hat off." Kagome scoffed slightly as she shifted from right foot to left.

"That will only be in the company of family." Sango told her as she reached out and brushed her hands over Kagome's shoulders, smoothing the fabric further. "Just tell them the 'pirates' cut it off."

"I suppose." Kagome nodded actually liking the idea and believing it to be a good one. In fact, Sango's entire plan seemed to be smart and well thought out. After all, why keep the hard to wed seventeen year old when she appeared to have become a respectable member of her sex and there was no man asking for a dowry? "_I'm useless to my family, especially since Papa is dead, all that money has to go to the heir, to Souta._" She nodded firmly but a part of her still felt unconvinced that the plan would be a hundred percent effective; after all, she was involved in it. "How am I going to do this?"

"What?" Sango's eyes snapped towards Kagome's face quickly.

"This!" Kagome motioned towards the fancy clothes that covered her and the beautiful hat above her head. "This isn't me."

"I know." Sango agreed, shaking her head quickly as she watched the look of panic cross Kagome's face.

"I can't—I can't go in there and be a lady," She argued, her hands actually shaking from the prospect. It was one thing to abandon manners and propriety, letting those things go had been easy since she had never truly embraced them however, embracing the things she had never been was entirely another. "I've never been a lady, not like you."

"Kagome." Sango spoke her name slowly, bringing her hands up to grab for the girl's gold covered arms. Rubbing the fabric gently, she stared into Kagome's eyes, watching as the grey swirled with fear. "You can do this, it's just pretend, then you go back to being you again."

"What if I can't?" She whispered as paranoid thought after paranoid thought rocked throughout her. It only took her uncle's word and then by all technicalities, she had to stay in France, he was her legal guardian.

"We're not going to let that option happen." The older woman told her firmly, so firmly that Kagome knew better than to open her mouth and contradict her. "Me, Miroku, the Captain, hell even Myoga and Totosai, we'll bust into that estate and drag you out." Sango continued on, her brown eyes blazing with her own belief in her words. "Beside's even that, I know you'd find a way out." She allowed her hands to drop from Kagome's arms as she sent the girl a firm glare. "You've done it once and like you said, you'd do it again."

Confidence welled in Kagome's chest from Sango's words, the sheer conviction of her voice making Kagome feel a million times more certain of herself. "Thank you." She nodded her head as she glanced down at her person, wishing she had a mirror to look into. "I hope though that this makes Uncle Thorold see that I'm—that is," She looked back towards Sango who was still looking at her with a stern expression. "That I should stay here."

"With how good I made you look Kagome," Sango lifted her chin proudly, her eyes going over the girl taking in her every curve and dainty lacing. "He's gonna think we're miracle workers."

Kagome promptly laughed, knowing that Sango was speaking the absolute truth. A soft knocking on the door stopped either girl from continuing on the playful conversation.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha called through the door, the sound of his voice making Kagome's laughter immediately die. "We need to be ready to leave, we're about to dock."

"We're just finishing." Sango called through the door, as she jumped away from Kagome and ran back to the dresser. "Give me just a second to paint her."

"Why does she need to be—." His voice paused suddenly and Kagome could have sworn she heard him growl slightly. "Kagome why is she painting you?"

"So I look the part." Kagome called back to him through the door even as Sango seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her.

"Eyes closed." The girl commanded as she dipped her fingers into a jar of white face paint. "This is France Captain." Sango told the man as she ran the cold white concoction over Kagome's face and neck, watching as the dark tanned skin that had developed from travel at sea became pale once more.

"I know its France." Inuyasha grumbled as he leaned against the door knowing better than to enter without Sango's permission.

"So you should be painted too." Sango told him bluntly, her words the absolute truth. The aristocracy in France didn't make a distinction between makeup being a feminine cosmetic or a masculine one, everyone of high enough class wore the substance to show their character.

"No way in hell." Inuyasha growled as he wrinkled his nose. Even outside the cabin he could already smell the lead used in the face paint, the scent making him nauseous. "I wouldn't wear that shit if you bribed me."

"Suit yourself." Sango told him as she continued to smooth the paint over Kagome's skin until it was an even white color. "Beautiful." She commented as she pulled away ignoring the disgusted look that was now crossing Kagome's face. "Now for the rouge." She nodded quickly as she reached into her pocket producing another container of the vile substance.

"Do I really have to wear the rouge?" Kagome whined slightly, the sound of her voice carrying to the Captain on the other side of the door.

"Hey!" He called as he pushed his body away from the door and debated if Sango's tongue lashing was worth opening it without permission. "If Kagome doesn't want to wear it she doesn't have to."

"Do you want her to look respectable?" Sango yelled through the door as she placed the rouge on her fingers and brought it to Kagome's face. Carefully, she smeared a line from the tip of Kagome's lips to the tip of her eye before rubbing in the color with her fingers.

"Of course," Inuyasha stopped himself from snarling the words as Kagome's scent became lost to him because of the heavy paints. "That's the plan."

"Then let me do my job." Sango quipped as she started in on the other cheek, applying the rouge in the same pattern as she had the other side. "I know what French girls are expected to look like."

Kagome forced herself to stay still even as she heard the Captain's telltale curse from the other side of the door. Truthfully, she knew how he felt completely, she wasn't too fond of the paints herself however, she understood their necessity.

"There." Sango nodded her head firmly and took a step away from Kagome with a smirk on her face. "You can come in now." She called to the Captain, anxious to see his reactions to her carefully, albeit quickly, executed work.

Without preamble the door swung open, squeaking loudly on its hinges as Inuyasha burst in the room looking both strikingly handsome and furious at the same time. Kagome felt her heart launch into her chest from the sight. Flashbacks of their first ever meeting on Port Royal hitting her in the stomach harshly. He looked exactly the same, the navy uniform from that time so long ago polished and buttoned and perfect around her broad shoulders. His hair hidden expertly underneath a rather large wig of white which made his gold eyes appear even more vibrant in color. "_He's so handsome," _She blinked slowly as his firm jaw went slack for reasons she couldn't comprehend._ "Deliriously handsome_."

Standing across from her, Inuyasha forced himself to close his mouth as he stared at the painted doll in front of him with mixed feelings. On the one hand, Sango had done her duty; Kagome looked the part of any true lady he had ever seen. Her hair was hidden and tucked demurely underneath her hat, her waist was thin from the constraints of her stay, the red dress gave her an air of seduction fitting of a woman, and her face was daintily pale and deeply red in all the right places. She was stunning, striking even but something also seemed dangerously out of place.

"Captain—," Sango whispered as she watched a wave of strange emotions cross the man's face. "What do you think?"

Realizing that he had been staring at her far too long without a single word, the dog demon cleared his throat and offered both women what he hoped was a sincere smile. "She's beautiful—um—you're beautiful." He told Kagome even as the awkward feeling persisted. There was just something about her that didn't seem, right, in that moment. "_She just—I can't smell her, only that fucking paint and she—she doesn't even look like herself._"

"Thank you." Kagome blushed softly while sending him a sweet smile. Part of her was relieved that he thought her to be beautiful in such fancy clothes and paints; another part of her however, felt awkward. "_Be happy, he thinks your beautiful_." She told herself even as her mind yelled back a protest, "_He only thinks if because you look like you're supposed to_."

"We best be going, if you're ready? " Inuyasha stopped her thoughts and even returned her soft smile, this time more sincerely. The sight of it made Kagome feel just a little more at ease.

"I am." Kagome nodded briskly as she started towards the Captain, only for Sango to quickly stop her.

"Shoes." The girl told her with a raised hand, the word actually catching Kagome off guard. "Honestly, how'd I forget shoes." The older woman laughed along with the Captain, neither noticing the thoughtful expression that came across Kagome's face.

"Shoes." She repeated the word in her head, her mind traveling back to eight months before.

_She watched as her mother backed away and looked at her with a smile that turned into a frown and then an annoyed look. "Kagome, where are your shooz?"_

_She took a deep breath and sniffled before shaking her head darkly. "Lying somewhere with my dignity."_

The feel of Sango lifting up her foot to place a shoe on it caused her to come back to her senses and she shook her head as if trying to wake herself back up. The slightly heeled shoe, no more than an inch off the ground, was covered in rich brocade fabric in the same gold color as the Brunswick. "_Pretty_." She thought absently, her head still far away from her current place in time.

"There." Sango smiled as she slipped the other shoe onto Kagome's foot. "I think that pulls the outfit together nicely." She looked over to the Captain who was watching them both with avid interest. "Don't you think?"

"I'm not one for fashion." Inuyasha responded with a slight smirk even as he took in how the outfit seemed to come completely together. "_She looks every bit the perfect lady_." He inhaled slightly only to nearly choke on the persisting smell of the paint. "_She looks even less like herself._" Covering up a tight cough, he turned his attention back to Sango quickly, wanting to leave the confines of the small room as soon as possible. "I talked to Myoga earlier, he's gonna watch the ship so you and Miroku can go out." He told her as he walked towards Kagome, prepared to offer her his arm.

Kagome blinked as the bright blue sleeve came into her vision and turned her eyes towards the Captain. For a moment, the two stared at each other, Kagome's grey eyes looking at her intended without really seeing him.

Worriedly, Inuyasha thought to say something but in the presence of Sango chose against it. Instead, he sent Kagome what he hoped was a reassuring glance before turning quickly back towards Sango. "Bring Shippo with you," He told her distractedly, as Kagome finally took hold of his arm, her expression still distant despite his comforting look. "I'm sure he'd love to see the town."

"Sounds like fun." Sango smiled even as she glanced between the Captain and Kagome, sensing just as he had that something wasn't quite right. "_She must be worried_." She told herself trying to appear nonchalant as she looked over the girl with prodding eyes. "I'll have to decide what to wear." She spoke even though her words were no more than meaningless.

"I'd go with the blue gown, don't you think Kagome?" Inuyasha told her as he pulled his eyes away from the Sango to look at the quiet Kagome instead. The girl turned at her name and after a second of processing his words smiled faintly. "Personally," Inuyasha continued on encouraged by the look. "I think it'd make her look more respectable." He smiled as he spoke, watching happily as Kagome's own smile grew in response to his words.

Playing along with the Captain's game Sango rolled her eyes in response to his words and crossed her arms over her chest with a glare. "Jerk."

Inuyasha feigned hurt as he pulled Kagome a little closer to him, ignoring the twitching of his nose's protest. The girl didn't jump from the contact as he expected but did look up at him with surprise in her eyes. He smiled at her good naturedly, sending her a wink before he spoke, his voice playful. "Why does everyone keep calling me a jerk?" He asked with a pout that caused Kagome to giggle slightly.

Her heart lightened in her chest and she held onto his arm just a little tighter before responding. "Because it's true." Her words were blunt causing him to stare at her in disbelief.

"You're mean." He teased but Kagome merely shook her head and turned her nose up at him.

"Aren't all proper ladies?" Kagome threw back at him, a smirk forming on her face that didn't go unnoticed by either Sango or Inuyasha.

The dog demon bared his teeth at her in response but the action held no malice. "Alright, we're leaving." He grumbled as he turned around, dragging Kagome with him. "Sango must be a bad influence on you."

Kagome laughed in response but didn't protest as they headed towards the door. "I think you're the bad influence." She told him as he reached for the handle and glared at her all at once.

"That's not even possible," Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in defiance as he lead her through the door. "I'm a saint."

Watching them closely, Sango felt a since of relief fill her as Kagome let out a rather loud snort of amusement. Whatever had been bothering her was now at the back of her mind once more, stunted by the Captain's ability to make her smile. "_What an odd couple_." She thought to herself as she watched the door shut behind them, the two disappearing without another word to her. "_A perfect match—._"

-break-

The streets of Bordeaux were rather empty as Inuyasha and Kagome walked down them slowly, arm in arm. Keeping a moderate and respectable pace, they strolled through the slight fog that had settled over the city, accompanied by the tiniest of drizzles. A chilly wind ran through the winding streets, catching against Kagome's hat but not nearly strong enough to send it flying. Reaching her free hand up, the young girl caught the brim of it despite its security and held onto it for just a brief moment as she walked. Grey eyes surveyed the landscape, seeing the city as both familiar and uncomfortably strange.

"_Can so much really change in only eleven years?_" Kagome wondered as she hung on tightly to the Captain's arm. Carefully she surveyed the landscape, her eyes coming to rest on a landmark she knew all too well, "_Eglise Saint Dominique_." She thought the name of the lovely old church in strictly French never before having heard it in any other language. "_It's as lovely as I remember_."

The tall church towered over them, a few lone people standing in front of the large black door, one of them appearing to be the father of the church. Kagome watched him for several seconds as he whispered to the people, motioning to the large carving above the door depicting the Virgin Mary as she gave a rosary to Saint Dominique for whom the church was named. For a moment, Kagome wondered if it was possible the man was giving the people a tour of the church itself, however, she knew that was highly unlikely. He was probably preparing for a service of some kind but Kagome couldn't discern what it might be for.

"_I don't even know if it's Sunday_." She realized absently as she pulled her eyes away from the beautiful structure in favor of staring at the large cobble stones. "_We're not too far now_." She told herself as she stepped one foot in front of the other, moving as if by no will of her own. "_We lived only a scant five minutes from the church—only five more minutes—only five." _The words echoed in her head, seeming to translate into a language her feet understood and responded to.

Beside her, the tall dog demon noticed the gradual slowing of Kagome's pace. His golden eyes, which had been watching every nook and cranny of the street for movement, turned towards her. Her head was down, the only part of it he could see the back of her hat and cap. "_She looks—beaten._" He thought as he studied the slumping of her shoulders and the slowing of her steps, "_We must be close_." The dog demon gulped slightly from the prospect, his own fear of their destination making him want to slow as well. "We're almost there?"

Kagome's head snapped upwards from his words and turned to look at the dog demon hastily. "What?"

"We're close," Inuyasha repeated slowly as he looked down, offering her a reassuring smile or at least what he hoped was one. "Aren't we?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded her head slowly once before turning her eyes back towards the road ahead of them.

Inuyasha licked his lips, the shortness of her response actually making him feel uncomfortable. "He really," He tried to speak again, forcing his voice to hold firm and not expose his own worry to her. "Doesn't live that far from the ports, your uncle?"

"I suppose he wouldn't," Kagome spoke absently as watched the last of Rue Mably Street come into view. It would only be a few short yards before they left the street and started towards the Jardin Public. "Our family owns vineyards in the country where Grandfather's large estate is and makes wine to be exported in Bordeaux," She motioned towards the city around them with one hand distractedly. "Uncle's in charge of all the shipping, so he stays in the city to supervise." She continued on absently, explaining the delicacies of her family without much thought. "Grandfather even sent him to England to learn the trade from a friend of his, my paternal grandfather."

Inuyasha blinked slightly at the revelation, "_Well that explains how a French woman so easily married a British man_." He told himself before continuing on with his next question. "Why send him to England though," He posed as he gently directed her passed a small puddle in the middle of the street. "What about Paris?"

"Well, England was only for the apprenticeship." Kagome explained as her grey eyes surveyed the quiet street around them. "Uncle was schooled at the University of Paris first and then went to England when he was fifteen." Her voice was soft, partially because she was assuming her role as a true aristocratic woman and partially because the mood of the damp and chilly day was catching up with her. "He stayed there for ten years before coming back to take over my grandfather's job."

"I see." Inuyasha nodded firmly, he was beginning to get a pretty good idea of what this man was actually like. "_He's not going to be an easy man to charm_." He realized as he pressed his lips tightly together in worry. "_He deals with exportation, a business that requires intelligence and savvy_." Glancing down at Kagome's covered head, Inuyasha inhaled sharply, with any luck Sango's plan would work and he wouldn't have to resort to playing intellectual tag with a true aristocrat. Clearing his throat, he gripped Kagome's arm a little tighter, holding the girl as if afraid to let her go. "I guess he speaks English pretty well, huh?"

"Exceptionally." She nodded firmly as they rounded the corner of the street, her feet nearly coming to a dead halt as sights and sounds she had known since infancy, assaulted her every sense.

The tweeting of little birds from hundreds of trees, the sounds of branches scrapping against each other in the wind, the far off trickle of a fountain, the glaring sight of brown trees with vacant branches, and of little squirrels playing within the branches, filled her with memories of her childhood. She could almost see herself within those trees laughing as she looked out across a French spring morning. She could even hear her nursery maid as the poor woman waved towards her frantically begging her to come down.

"_Jardin Public."_ She thought as she studied the beautiful rod iron fences around the park, her feet moving still but as if by magic and not will. Her eyes followed the swirling intricacies of the medal fence incased with climbing vines discerning childish patterns she had often seen as a little girl. She could see a fairy, a ballet dancer, and an exotic elephant amongst those vines, each leaf seeming to make another pattern for her eyes to discern. "I was a child here." She spoke softly to herself not realizing that, despite being smashed under the wig, Inuyasha's ears could still hear her words.

Turning towards Kagome, Inuyasha caught sight of the beautiful fence and the tall trees overhanging the rod irons. "You mean here?" He furrowed his brows confused before turning back to Kagome. "It's a park."

"My nursery maid," Kagome spoke quietly not reacting to the surprise of Inuyasha having heard her as she should. "She took me here as a child."

"Really?" Inuyasha whispered back as he finally stopped walking, pausing along with her as they studied the front of the public garden. In the distance, he could hear the loud laughter of children playing somewhere amongst the foliage and dormant flowering bushes. "She brought you here to play?"

Kagome didn't answer his question as she stepped away from him towards the park, her hand slipping out from his comforting hold as she reached out to touch the old iron fence. The metal was cold against her gloved fingers, making her flinch ever so slightly despite the fact there was material between the metal and her skin. Between the bars she could see into the sanctuary of her childhood, her mind rushing back to games she had played with other children amongst the shrubbery. She could recall imaginary horses and even knights protecting princesses locked in towers (she had only once been the princess, albeit under angry protest). She remembered climbing trees and jumping in puddles lined with mud. She remembered her angry mother, the sniveling nursery maid, and the whippings that had come afterwards.

Slowly, Kagome's hands dropped from the bars and her eyes grew sad with memory. "I played here alright." She finally answered Inuyasha as she pushed herself away from the fence, part of her believing herself to be pushing away from her past. "I played and played until someone told me little girl's aren't allowed to play as boys do."

Inuyasha listened to her words, his heart breaking ever so slightly for the child she had been once. "I'm sorry." He told her as he stepped forward and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Kagome shrugged slightly, before turning to look at him, a slight smile on her face that was obviously fake. "It's over now—my childhood and the things that happened in it, they can't be changed."

He thought to say something but found his voice was lost to him. Looking down at the ground, he inhaled deeply wanting to catch her scent, but found his nose still filled with the smell of lead based paint and sap filled trees. "Kagome—."

She cut him off by shaking her head and reaching for his arm, plucking it forward and intertwining it with her own. "We're almost there." She changed the subject easily as she tugged on his arm to force him to start moving once again. _"The house was right down the street from the park." _She told herself as she eyed the stone walls down the street which hid houses deep behind them. "_The second one—the second one on the right_."

The dog demon couldn't find it in himself to protest as Kagome moved and instead started walking beside her silently. Gold eyes surveyed their surroundings watching as the public garden's fence suddenly stopped and turned to create a fork. They continued right on the fork, down the street and towards a row of large bricked fences hiding great houses behind their walls. "_It could be any of these_." He realized as he turned his head to look in on the first estate, the large house seemingly floating by them. The drizzle began to intensify, changing to an actual sprinkle as the fog lifted making way for rain. Absently, the Captain reached up and adjusted his own hat, making sure the wide British rim covered the expensive wig. "We should have hired a carriage." He told Kagome absently but she didn't answer merely stopped in her tracks. "Kagome?"

He turned to look at the girl only to come in contact with her bright grey eyes shining as they stared passed him. Blinking, he turned his head away from her, his eyes lighting on a tall gate surrounded by a high stone fence.

"This is it," She whispered as they stood in front of the gate, staring into the front garden, which was unnervingly well maintained and trimmed. "La maison de Montague."

Every winter flower and shrub and tree stood perfectly pruned as they lined a large bricked pathway. Each tiny brick seemed polish to a fault, perhaps whitewashed in order to look even more serene. The path led to a giant fountain, appearing far too big to stand before a single house. In its middle a cherub stood with little angel winds upon its back and a jug in its chubby hands. Water poured from the jug, the object overflowing with the light rain.

Even more impressive than the fountain and the path however, was the house they led to. It seemed straight out a novel, tall and intimidating and yet oddly sad. Each window was covered from the inside by large drab draperies that blocked all prying eyes from entering and light from existing. The old stone which surrounded the windows was slick with little droplets of mist, making the brownish grey material glisten. Snaking vines of ivy, bright red for the season, drank in the water silently as their leaves danced against the rain drops. A high peaked red roof shone from the water as well, while droplets intensified the normally dull color.

"It looks exactly the same." Kagome told him as she gripped his arm just a little tighter, holding onto it as if for her own life.

Feeling moderately overwhelmed, for reasons he could not quite explain, Inuyasha licked his lips and turned towards Kagome with bright gold eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked her as he returned the pressure she had offered him, trying to assure her and himself at the same time.

Kagome breathed in deeply and nodded her head once before exhaling deliberately slow. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" He pressed as he looked out over the large house, watching as the sun peaked out from behind a cloud and caused the stone to gleam.

"As sure as I can be." Kagome tried to speak with conviction but the strength she wished to speak with wasn't at all present in her voice.

Inuyasha sighed from her answer, the sound of her voice causing him to involuntarily wince. "Just let me know what I can do."

"I don't think," She paused as she collected her thoughts, memories from her childhood making it hard for her to think. "There's much you can do."

"Kagome," He let go of her arm and turned towards her, the cap and hat on her head had done well to shield her from the rain but her cheeks were still flushed from the cold air. Reaching forward, he placed his hand against the side of her cheek, brushing at the redness as her eyes involuntarily closed. "Look at me Kagome." He commanded softly, watching with fascination as her eyes snapped back opened, long lashes fluttering brilliantly. "I'd do anything for you." He looked straight into her grey eyes, conveying the intensity of his message. "All you have to do is say the word."

Licking her lips slowly, Kagome turned her eyes away from him unable to stare into his intense gaze. "If I think of a word," She told him quietly as she brought her arms around herself, holding herself tightly. "I'll say it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He nodded once firmly at her as if to solidify the promise he had just made.

Kagome turned back towards him with a slightly awkward smile that turned genuine from the sight of his sincere jaw. Out of impulse, she reached for his arm, holding onto the fabric of his sleeve for several seconds. "_I might never see him again_." The thought danced in her head suddenly as the rough wool of his coat brushed her finger tips. "_My uncle has all the power to make me say goodbye—."_ She closed her eyes quickly and gripped his sleeve just a little tighter as she shoved the dangerous though away. "_I can't think that way_," She opened her eyes slowly, the sight of his blue coat meeting her gaze. "_But just in case_." She lifted her head and looked straight into his bright gold eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've ever done." She continued as she allowed her fingers to let go of his sleeve in favor of wrapping her arm around his own. "I owe you so much."

"No you don't." Inuyasha immediately whispered as his own guilt for the things he had done to her surfaced within his gut. "If anything, I owe you."

Kagome blushed ever so slightly from his words, part of her wondering what she had ever really done for him but another part of her already knowing what he had meant. Carefully, she pulled herself closer to him, resisting the urge to lean her head against his shoulder, knowing the paint might rub off her face. "I'm ready now."

"And I believe you now." Inuyasha replied evenly while taking a step towards the slightly opened gate. Reaching out a hand, he pulled the door opened with little effort, the metal squeaking in protest. Inhaling deeply, he turned to look down at her, watching as she looked up at him with a smile and a nod. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She turned towards the opened gate, beginning to walk without another word. The stones underneath their feet caused her shoes to click loudly as she walked. The sound echoed in the courtyard, seeming to bounce back towards them every time it hit a tree or bush. Her bright grey eyes lifted to look up at the windows, recognizing the one that had been for the nursery within moments. "_I wonder if it's still the nursery—if they need a nursery?"_ She asked herself as they quickly approached the front door.

The large wooden door grew bigger and bigger with each step they took, until it was well over the Captain's head in height. Coming to stand in front of the large wooden entrance they both froze, Kagome in paranoid terror and Inuyasha in paranoid awe. "_This is it,_" He told himself as he looked at the large door knocker with unwavering eyes. "_There's no sense turning back now_." He reached forward, the white of his gloved hand an odd sight. Clawed fingertips, hidden in clothe, felt the smoothness of the iron knocker as they wrapped around it resolutely. Raising it off the door, he brought it down and away once, a loud echo filling his ears before he brought it down once more just as firmly.

The echo of the sound could be heard both inside and outside the house, loud despite the rain.

Stepping back away from the door, Inuyasha pulled Kagome a little tighter to his side. Carefully, he positioned his hand on top of her own, which was clutched tightly against the fabric of his jacket. With intentional slowness, he ran his thumb over the back of her gloved hand gingerly in an attempt to sooth her. The ears underneath his hat tried to twitch as the far off sound of someone walking, their feet hitting the hard wooden floor unnaturally softly, reached him. "_The footman's coming._" He inhaled sharply once as the steps drew closer and closer before coming to an abrupt halt.

The handle of the door jiggled and then with a loud hiss and squeak opened. Standing in front of them was an old man with graying hair and tired but prideful eyes. His uniform, pressed and polished to perfection, was black in color with a high collar and an immaculately dyed red cotton bowtie. For a moment, the man looked them up and down, his blue eyes taking in their clothes and presence discerningly. "Puis-je vous aider, s'il vous plaît," The old man spoke in undoubtedly proper French, his eyes appearing bored even as he studied Inuyasha's navy uniform expertly. "Monsieur le capitaine?" He ascertained easily as he noticed the insignia of Inuyasha's rank on his shoulder.

"Oui," Inuyasha replied easily in French while sending the man a proper bow of his head. "Si vous le voulez bien. Mon nom est capitaine James Smith," He motioned towards himself absently with one hand before turning towards Kagome with a smile. "Et je suis ici en tant qu'escorte de la dame Kagome Dresmont, qui voudrait voir son oncle," He turned back towards the man before he spoke Kagome's uncle's name with deliberate slowness. "Thorold Montague."

"Oui Monseiur," The man's eyes went wide with amazement as he stared at Kagome openly his lips moving but the words seeming not to connect with his mind. "Je vous prie d'entrer, Monsieur." He bowed towards Inuyasha before looking at Kagome just out of the corner of his eye. "Madame."

Kagome's face went hot at his choice of words, "_He called me Madame_." She gulped slightly, not believing the man had called her a Mrs. and not a Miss.

"Merci." Inuyasha nodded his thanks and stepped over the threshold into the house with Kagome practically dragging against his hold. The feel of the warm air hitting his face made him inhale sharply, his eyes blinking against the change in temperature before growing wide at the sight of the entrance hall.

The ceiling towered above them, a large chandler hanging at least ten feet above their heads. The crystal of its glass shimmered against the lit candles. On every wall, paintings of Kagome's ancestors watched them, their old ancestral eyes seeming to follow Inuyasha through the ages of their existence. Antique furniture lined the walls underneath each peering portrait, vases of flowers that must have been grown in a hot house, standing proudly on top of them, well arranged by some great connoisseur's hands. Up ahead of them, two large doors opened out into a beautifully lit drawing room, which Inuyasha could just see into as they approached. A large red couch with clawed feet and embroidered pillows as well as a polished short table greeted his eyes. Sitting on top of the table a small statue of the Mars, the god of war, stood, his muscular shoulders tensed with rage.

"It's just as I remember." Kagome whispered beside him as they entered into the drawing room, her fingers digging into the material of his shirt. "Nothing's changed."

Before Inuyasha could reply, the footman spoke catching them both off guard. "Madame, Monsieur." He spoke in a hushed tone as if he did not want to be overheard. "Permettez-moi d'annoncer votre présence à Monsieur Montague."

Letting go of Kagome, Inuyasha turned towards the footman and nodded his head respectfully. "Merci." He said simply, watching as the man turned around and hurried away. For a second the dog demon watched his retreating back down the hall, something in his gut telling him that something strange was going on but not dangerous, merely strange. "_All in good time."_ He told himself determinedly before turning back to Kagome only to pause at the sight of her. The girl was standing in the middle of the room in front of the statue of Mars but her eyes were not upon the ancient god. Instead, she was looking away from him, towards the right hand side of the couch, her expression completely flabbergasted. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he approached her with an outstretched hand.

"Mama." Was all the girl managed to whisper.

Blinking at her words Inuyasha turned his attention towards the direction she was looking, his eyes widening when a painting above the mantel came into his view. The woman in it was gorgeous, her smile beautiful and her bright blue eyes seeming to sparkle as if really alive. Long hair, in the style of twenty years before framed her face, dark black curls highlighted with shades of red and blond accenting her pale skin. A flirty smile rested on her painted lips, which reminded Inuyasha of someone he knew all too well. "She looks just like you." He commented as he studied each curl that encircled the woman's face carefully. "That is, you look just like her."

Finally seeming to come back to her senses, Kagome turned towards the dog demon eyeing him slowly. "I do?"

"Except the eyes." He shrugged just as he turned towards her once more and smiled.

"I have my father's eyes." Kagome told him as she finally allowed herself to sink down into the plush red couch.

Watching her only slightly worried, Inuyasha came to stand at the corner of the couch. "We can leave you know." He offered one last time, all of his demon instincts compelling him to protect her from this possibly dangerous situation. "I'll pick you up and jump right out the window." He half joked in order to relax her ever so slightly.

Kagome giggled at the offer but shook her head no. "I'm alright," Her voice came across as convincing but still timid. "It was just shocking to see her."

"I bet—it's been eight months." Inuyasha agreed turning back to glance at the painting one more time. "It seems like forever."

"It has been." Kagome told him honestly as she looked down at herself, her eyes staring at her clothes imaging ones she had grown accustomed to wearing. "I've changed so much." She whispered as memories of her life over the past eight months flirted within her mind. Carefully, she raised her hands to look at the white of her gloves. "And yet, here I am," She shook her head as the sudden urge to rip of her gloves and throw them on the ground sank into her every pour. "Dolled up like some porcelain play thing once more!" She hid her snarl behind a well placed sweetness. "Look at me."

"I am, and all I see is loveliness." Inuyasha told her watching as her eyes turned towards him, looking vulnerable, anxious, and even slightly betrayed. "But to be perfectly honest," He licked his lips and shrugged his shoulder absentmindedly. "I prefer my Kagome to the doll in the chair right now."

Kagome's lips parted as she stared at Inuyasha, his words paramount in her head. "_My?"_ She wanted to say but no sound left her lips. Feeling embarrassed, Kagome turned away from him, her eyes searching the Oriental rug at her feet as if it's every color and texture could offer her answers she so desperately desired. "_He thinks of that girl, dirty and with no manners, as his own—as the one he prefers._"

"It's the truth." He urged on realizing she hadn't believed him.

Unable to comment on his preference but knowing she had to speak, Kagome cleared her throat. "To tell you the truth," Long black eyelashes she didn't even know she had, touched at her cheeks, fluttering in such a way that Inuyasha felt his heart nearly stop in his chest. "I much prefer your Kagome," She tested the words, looking up at his slightly startled face through her lashes, the sight causing him to inhale sharply. "To this one too."

For a second, he struggled to breath from the very sight of her. He was captivated by her stormy irises as they looked up at him through dark lashes. He felt for all of a second that she was using those lashes to look through him and see into his very soul, but soon the thought passed and he found himself smiling instead. "_Every bit of you is so stunning_." He told himself but he knew first hand that he wasn't speaking on her eyelashes or her eyes or any part of her that one could see. Sending her a soft lopsided smile, he leaned over the arm rest of the couch, his sharp senses telling him he only had mere seconds. Carefully, he pressed his nose behind her ear, nuzzling her softly before he pressed his lips to the soft flesh. "I'm glad." He whispered to her as he hastily pulled away, the sound of footsteps alerting both of them to a quickly approaching presence.

Kagome tensed from the sound, the surprise nuzzle not catching her nearly as off guard as the echoing of approaching footsteps. She felt the tightness of the stay around her middle, and the pain of its bones as she tried to inhale just a little deeper. "_I'm panicking_." She told herself in an attempt to calm herself down. "_Just breath—and not too deep_." She closed her eyes as the door handle jiggled and then opened with a loud squeak of protest. Bright grey eyes snapped opened and painted lips parted in astonishment.

"Kagome?"

The voice hit Kagome like a knife to the heart, the tears of innocence and youth already beginning to break into her eyes from the sound of familiarity. Standing in the door way, disheveled, unpainted, and with no hoop in her skirt, she found a reality and not a painting. "Mama."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review _

**A/N: **And so ends another chapter. To everyone leaving reviews with questions, I am sorry that I haven't been responding as quickly as usual. I just don't have much time on my hands as I thought I would. Finding a job is a pain…but anyway, next chapter should be a thrilling one in small ways. After all, Kagome has been reunited with her mother who seems to have undergone some changes and there's no telling if Uncle Thorold will approve of Inuyasha or not. We might have a bit of a problem on our hands. But that's for next time!

**Bonus Point:**

How does Rin come to accompany Sesshoumaru and Jaken?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point: **

Urasue is the one who resurrected Kikyo! Congrats to the winners!

Chronos- girl, critine44, 14 inu-kag, disneyclassics101, OkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, uTsUkIsHil kUro NeKo, AKEMI SHIKON, Glon Morski, TheRealInuyasha, Cagome, KaUiA, AiydanWarrior, Team D0bby

**French Translations: Edited 6/5/2013, special thanks to Glon Morski.  
**

Puis-je vous aider, s'il vous plaît, monsieur le capitaine. – Can I help you please Captain?

Oui, Si vous le voulez bien. Mon nom est capitaine James Smith. Et je suis ici en tant qu'escorte de la dame Kagome Dresmont, qui voudrait voir son oncle, Thorold Montague. – Yes, if you wish. My name is Captain James Smith, and I'm here as the escort of Lady Kagome, who wishes to see her uncle, Thorold Montague.

Oui Monseiur. Je vous prie d'entrer Monsieur, Madame. - Yes, sir. Please come in Sir, Mrs.

Merci – Thank you.

Permettez-moi d'annoncer votre présence à Monsieur Montague. – Allow me to announce your presence to Mr. Montague.

**Notes:**

Brocade - a class of richly decorative shuttle-woven fabrics often made in colored silks and with or without gold and silver threads. During the 18th century brocade was very popular among the elite classes for use on footwear.

Cosmetics/Makeups – Make up was known as paints in the 18th century and was very popular in French aristocratic societies as well as England to a lesser extent. Women and men both wore blanc and rouge. Blanc was a shiny white paint worn on the face, neck, and shoulders and was composed of lead (they were aware of its toxicity). Rouge, much like modern blush, was worn on the cheeks from the tip of the lip to the eye or in little circles/triangles on the cheek. It was composed primarily of vermilion, a mixture of cinnabar and mercury, or creuse, made by exposing lead plates to the vapor of vinegar (both were highly toxic).

Fan Fact – Many noble women actually died from the amount of lead in these cosmetics. Most notably, Kitty Fisher, a famous English beauty, died at age 23 (in 1767) from lead poisoning attributed to her use of blanc.

Westminster Abbey - A large, mainly Gothic church located in the City of Westminster, London built by King Henry III in 1245. It is a treasure house of paintings, manuscripts, books, stained glass, textiles, and other artifacts. The Abbey is also the place where some of the most significant people in the nation's history are buried such as Sir Winston Churchill and Geoffrey Chaucer.

Place de la Bourse – (Place Royale) faces onto the river Garonne and is one of the most predominant structures that can be seen from the river. It was laid out in the 1700s by Louis XV's architect, Gabriel, to act as a dramatic frame for an equestrian statue of the monarch.

Eglise Saint Dominique – The Church of St. Dominic, modernly known as Norte-Dame de Bordeaux or The Church of Our Lady. It is a baroque church built at the end of the 17th century in the city of Bordeaux , located up the Rosary in Rue Mably street, down and around the Grand Theatre .

**Next Chapter:**

**Family**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

5/26/2013


	76. Family

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**Family**

Kagome stared openly at her mother, her eyes unable to look away from the woman's face. She was mesmerized, taking in every feature as if she had forgotten it and was just now being reminded of its look. "_She's real—she's really real_." The words teased her mind, the voice that said them sounding no more than that of a little child; a tiny lost soul. "Mama." She managed to whisper the word again, her lips trembling as she pronounced the scant two syllables.

Mrs. Dresmont crossed the room within moments of hearing Kagome utter the sweet endearment given only to mothers. Her outstretched hands, fair skinned and tinted with little dark hairs, a strange sight to anyone who knew her. Her feet pattered against the ground, the soft click of heels absent and replaced by the thud of bare feet. The bottom of her dress caught underneath her toes, the lack of hoop making it far too long to walk in properly. Nearly falling forward, she launched herself onto the plush sofa next to Kagome, her hands coming to rest on the young girl's painted face heedless of the possibility of smearing it.

"Chérie." Her pale pink lips trembled from the word as she held onto her daughter's face. "Iz zat really you?" Her words shook as she spoke, little tears welling about her eyelashes as she blinked rapidly. "I thought—I thought I would never see you again."

"Mama." Kagome said the name again as her hands began to shake in disbelief. "_It's been so long."_ She thought as her eyes searched that familiar face, the muscles in her chest clenching violently with child-like emotions. "_She looks different—it's been so long she actually looks different_." Her whole body seemed to break down from the implications of her own words.

Her mother had changed: wrinkles she couldn't recall ever seeing lined her eyes and forehead, grey hairs tinted the edges of her once dark tresses, and bright blue eyes shone with an aged light that had once been youthful. In short, her mother looked as if she had aged ten years in the span of not even one. Every feature of youth she had when Kagome had left was gone now, the repercussions of worry caused directly by a troubling child. It was not a fact Kagome could dare ignore.

"_I did that—didn't I?_" She thought as the little girl in her reawakened, the child that wanted nothing more than approval and wished to never disappoint. "_I knew—I knew she would be humiliated but I didn't realize—,_" She felt her heart clinch in her chest as she came face to face with the consequences of her actions. "_It would physically change her_." She felt tears begin to form in her eyes causing her vision to blur. "Mama." She said the word once more her voice shaking as she felt her mother's thumb brush over the skin of her cheek.

"Chérie." Her mother whispered the sweat sentimental word as she nodded her head. "I 'ave missed you."

Kagome felt a lump take up residence in her throat as she tried to swallow; her mother's words making her whole heart tighten. "I missed you too." She barely managed to say as she felt her hands reach towards her mother, the tears in her eyes overflowing. "Mama."

"Chérie." Her mother cried as well as she pulled Kagome towards her on the couch, moving her hands from the girl's cheeks to rest around her shoulders. "Mama's 'ere, Mama's 'ere." She repeated softly as she pulled Kagome tightly against her as the girl shook with tears.

Standing beside them, Inuyasha watched the reunion with wide eyes; he had honestly not expected in a million years to be in the same room as Kagome's mother. Even more than that however, he had never expected to see Kagome reduced to tears from the sight of the woman. "_She repressed her, commanded her, made her into someone she was never meant to be,"_ He told himself as he watched the two girl's cry, Kagome's paint starting to run underneath her eyes leaving streaks on her cheeks. "_Kagome even said the woman never understood her or even bothered to try._" He gritted his teeth slightly, a well of panic in his chest brought on by protective instincts making him bristle. "_So why—why would she be so—so overcome at the sight of her? This woman's done nothing to her but deny her happiness_." His thoughts were loud and powerful in his mind but still easily overshadowed by one sure truth: "_But she's still her mother._"

The thought was a hard one for Inuyasha to swallow but one he knew he couldn't deny. At the end of the day, despite the awful treatment Kagome had endured by the hands of this woman, the woman's identity did not change. Mrs. Dresmont was still Kagome's mother, the woman whom had nurtured her and raised her, loved her and cared for her. Her intensions had always been good if not misguided, and deep down he knew that was the truth just as Kagome knew it was the truth as well.

"Kagome." Mrs. Dresmont whispered as she pulled away from her daughter gently, ignoring the site of smearing paints. "'Ow did you come 'ere?" Her voice was both pained and desperate as she spoke, her hands on Kagome's shoulders to hold the girl in place.

Still far too shocked to speak, Kagome brought a hand to the sleeve of her gown and carefully produced a well concealed handkerchief. Bringing it to her face she patted at her eyes as any lady would, dabbing along her eyelid's edge so as not to disturb the paint any further. "It's a long story Mama." Kagome finally managed to say as she brought the handkerchief away from her face, placing her hands carefully in her lap before looking at her mother straight on once more.

The expression that greeted Kagome was not the kind of expression she had thought to expect. Her mother's eyes were huge and her unpainted lips were hanging opened with surprise. Slowly, her fingers relaxed against Kagome's shoulders, her hands sliding down Kagome's arms until they came to rest at her elbows. "What 'az 'appened to you, Chérie?"

"What do you mean, Mama?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion, not understanding the look of fear mixed with bafflement on her mother's face.

"What 'appened," She whispered just as hurried footsteps sounded in the hall behind her. "To my Kagome?"

"Elizabeth?"

The sound of a man's voice entering the room caused Kagome to jump, despite having heard his approaching footsteps. Raising her head up, she blinked compulsively as the aged face of her Uncle Thorold greeted her. Hair that had once been a dusty blond was now a salt and pepper grey, eyes that had been deep ice blue were now dull navy, and his face that had been smooth and devoid of whiskers was now encompassed with wrinkles and a graying (albeit stylish) Van Dyke beard.

"Qui est-ce?" He questioned, his voice sounding as if he knew the answer but was afraid to believe his own conclusion. Carefully, he studied Kagome with those aging blue eyes watching her features with close scrutiny.

"Thorold." Her mother turned on the sofa, ignoring her earlier worries with a well placed bright smile. Carefully, she laid a gentle hand in Kagome's lap, squeezing the girl's knee reassuringly before addressing her brother. "Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle me ressemble?" She teased her brother as she glanced at Kagome, motioning to the parts of the girl's face that most resembled herself.

Kagome smiled from the gesture, turning the tentative grin towards her uncle. "Bonjour." She greeted the man with an awkward smile dancing across her face.

"Kagome?" He whispered as he looked her over, his stern expression softening tremendously. "The little mischievous thing I knew?" He finished, the use of perfectly pitched English making Inuyasha fidget slightly but not noticeably.

"Yes." Kagome smiled at him, the tentative grin growing larger.

"How," He took a step forward, his dulled navy colored eyes seeming to brighten with each little footstep. "How did you get here?" He asked as he looked down at her with happiness seeming to beam from his every feature. "Why are you here?"

Kagome licked her lips and resisted the urge to glance at Inuyasha for reassurance; it wouldn't do to draw too much attention to him yet. "Well," She reached up and touched one of her stray locks of hair to place behind her ear. The short curl moved easily enough without attracting unwanted attention to its short stature. "I came by boat." She paused to think for a second, unsure of what lies would be plausible and which ones would not be. "_I don't even know what to say." _She thought to herself as she fidgeted._ "I left that note telling Mama I was going to run away—she knows I went willing_." She lifted her head to look at her mother. "_If she told Uncle Thorold then they might—I don't even know_." She opened her mouth to speak but as luck would have it she was interrupted swiftly.

"The pirates—you were with that group of scoundrels." Thorold spoke from his spot only a few feet away from her, his expression narrowing with hatred. "Your mother told me they disguised themselves as navy officials and took you right from your bed." He snorted slightly and shook his head quickly from left to right. "Those—son's of whores."

"Thorold!" Kagome's mother quickly interjected, the harsh insult burning her ears. "Zat waz most inappropriate."

"Forgive me, dear sister." He bowed slightly before turning back to Kagome and bowing his head to her as well. "Pardon my language, Chérie, I hope I did not offend."

"It's quite alright." Kagome nodded her head sharply, thankful for the distraction from the conversation at hand.

"Now do tell Chérie," Elizabeth turned back to her daughter looking at her with a tightly drawn frown. "What 'appened?" She prodded as she squeeze Kagome's knee once more carefully, trying to convey a message from the touch. "Tell Mama—'ow did you escape?"

"Well," Kagome bit her lip as she tried to figure out what her mother was doing. "_She hasn't mentioned the note at all, did she even find it?_" Kagome thought as she searched her mother's face for the answer, finding it in pressing irises. "_She did_." She realized as those eyes looked into her very soul, commanding her not to say a word on the subject. "_But she never told Uncle_." Kagome looked at her uncle out of the corner of her eye, watching as the man studied her like a hawk does prey. "They took me early in the morning after Papa left for work." She spoke slowly wanting nothing more than to turn towards Inuyasha for reassurance but knowing she couldn't. "They kept me prisoner, locked in a small stateroom for months."

Her mother gasped the sound somewhat odd as it ran throughout the room, loud and forced. "Oh Kagome!" The woman whispered as she drew her hand off of Kagome's knee to cover her mouth. "Poor Chérie."

"It's okay Mama." Kagome whispered softly going along with her mother's act as best she could.

Clearing his throat loudly, Thorold looked towards his niece with dark eyes. "How long did they keep you?" He asked, his voice coming across as suddenly stiff, the sound matching his now tense shoulders and back.

Kagome turned towards the man openly, her eyebrows knitting from the change in his voice. "I think—about seven months." She offered slowly as his gaze made her fidget upon the sofa. "_Does he know—can he tell I'm lying," _She glanced at her mother who had also grown somewhat fidgety. "_We're lying?"_ She corrected before turning her head back towards her uncle. "I was rescued by a navy vessel." She thought to introduce the silent Inuyasha then but held back, not wanting her uncle to connect him to the talk of masquerading pirates. "They found me during a raid off the coast of—," She paused as her mind tried to think of any plausible location. "Ireland—yes—they were kind enough to grant my request to come here." She nodded her head firmly, reassured by the plausibility of her lie. "I came here to see you, Uncle Thorold," She smiled at the man but the kind gesture was barely returned. "Um," She shifted slightly the couch squeaking from the action. "I—I wasn't expecting Mama to be here."

"I arrived a month ago." Elizabeth told her daughter as she too looked towards her younger brother, Thorold, strangely. The man had grown stiff in the past few minutes, his shoulders square and his jaw held tightly clinched as if he was holding back something from being said. "_'e wouldn't think zat she waz—zat ze pirates—did something to 'er_." She thought as she stared at the man, she could almost guess what had made him go suddenly quiet. "_'e might_." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before turning back towards Kagome who was studying her with shaking pupils.

Kagome stared at her mother something finally clicking in her brain as shock gave way to reason. "_The only reason she would be here_." She realized as she looked at the disheveled woman, studying the black petticoat that was barely held against a thinning frame. "You know." She told the woman, watching as her mother's eyes widened for a moment before dulling with properly contained grief.

Slowly, Elizabeth looked down at her lap not saying a word as Kagome's accusation hung in the air. In all the chaos of the past few moments, she had been lucky enough to escape from her grief. It had been a relief but now, as with all things, the moment of sanctity had passed. Raising her head up, she looked at her daughter, watching as the girl's eyes seemed to shimmer with tears. Their grey color was thrilling for all of a moment before it became too painful to even see. Pulling her eyes away from her daughter, her grief building up once more within her, threatening to overflow, she inhaled shakily. "I do—I know." She told her daughter, clutching at her dress as if in an attempt to keep herself composed. After several seconds of gaining her own composure, she managed to bring her eyes back to her daughter's face, studying the girl carefully. "'ow do you know?"

Kagome opened her mouth slowly as if to speak but in the end found she had no idea what to say. "_I can't tell her the truth can I?"_ She realized as the secrets of her journey up until this point haunted her. "_If I tell them about my quest and my powers and Naraku then I'll have to tell them I wasn't captive—they'll see straight through the lie and I can't let that happen_." Thinking as quickly as possible, Kagome struggled to come up with a plausible answer. "The navy," She finally blurted out the only reasonable thought she could come up with, hoping it was sensible enough to work. "They had been in contact with Mr. Morgan's ship—he had asked for their assistance in finding me." She winced from the stupidity of her own statement but it was not in vein. "They told me what happened to Papa."

"I see." Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, accepting the answer despite its loopholes. "I waz sent a letter from Mr. Morgan's squire."

Kagome blinked and turned her eyes towards Inuyasha who was also transfixed on her mother's words. Without her noticing, Kagome's uncle followed her line of sight as if for the first time realizing there was another person currently in the room. With a furrowed brow he looked the man up and down, accessing the properness of his uniform and the demonic quality of his eyes.

"'e told me your papa waz lost to sea." Mrs. Dresmont continued unaware of the exchange happening over her head.

Kagome started to open her mouth to deny her mother's words but stopped when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning ever so slightly she watched as Inuyasha raised his hand and gently shook his head; a silent signal to not say a word. "_But why not ask—something strange is going on here?_" She wanted to question him but decided against speaking up, there was too much at stake to do something rash such as that. "_But still_," She turned to look at her mother watching as the woman worried at the black dress with her fingers. "_Who would send her a letter? Was it before or after Mr. Morgan died? Could it have been Naraku?"_ The very thought made her whole body go cold.

"I came 'ere with Souta," The woman's voice was distant, almost detached as she persisted with her story. "We 'ad nowhere else to go."

"Mama, when was the letter sent?" Kagome gently inquired despite Inuyasha's signal to leave well enough alone.

"_Why doesn't she just listen?!_" Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat the sound unwittingly catching someone else's attention instead of Kagome's.

Instantly, Thorold turned his attention towards the silent Captain and resisted the urge to glare. "Sorry to interrupt Elizabeth." He politely excused his poor manners as he motioned to the mostly ignored man. "But, out of curiosity, who might you be?" The man spoke slowly, watching Inuyasha with careful and distrustful eyes.

"My name is Captain James Smith." Inuyasha replied also in English as he straightened himself to his full height.

From her position on the sofa, Kagome's mother turned towards the well dressed boy, something about his name causing a memory to turn up in her head. "_Where 'ave I 'eard that name before?"_ She wondered to herself as she stared at the man's pressed navy uniform, trying to discern anything about him that might give her a clue.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Inuyasha bowed from his waist while his hands rested tightly against his sides, like a true navy officer. "I'm sure."

"Of course." Thorold bowed as well in return while looking at Inuyasha with still suspicious eyes. "Pardon me for being so forward," He tilted his chin towards Kagome while sending Inuyasha a narrowed frown. "But what is your relation to my niece?"

"I am Captain of the ship that saved her." Inuyasha informed easily as he held his chin up high keeping up the pretense that he was indeed a high ranking official.

"I see." Thorold spoke carefully as he looked Inuyasha up and down, inspecting him as closely as possible. "I suppose our thanks are in order then, wouldn't you think—," He paused just long enough to turn towards his older sister. "Elizabeth?"

The woman, whose eyes were staring at Inuyasha openly, blinked before turning to her brother. "Pardon?" She whispered as her mind tried to process what it had only half heard. "Our thanks, Oui," She nodded and turned back to Inuyasha offering the man a smile. "Yes—we thank you kindly."

"It was merely my duty." Inuyasha told them both as he bowed at the waist towards Kagome's mother trying to show the woman all the respect in the world. "_After all, I want her to like me_."

"Well I suppose then," Thorold finally sent Inuyasha a genuine smile as he returned the respectable bow. "That you should be returning to your ship—you must be very busy and we can't afford to inconvenience you anymore."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Inuyasha spoke calmly even as fear began to run throughout him. _"I_ _can't let them think I'm just her rescuer_." He glanced towards Kagome worriedly, her grey eyes matching his own in depths of scared emotion. "_I guess now's the best time."_

Thorold straighten from Inuyasha's words and quirked an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't it be?" He asked evenly, the genuine smile that had been on his face disappearing instantly.

"I am to be her husband." Inuyasha replied thickly without really thinking the bluntness of the admission completely through.

Kagome felt a lump form in her throat from the bluntness of the statement but couldn't deny that she wasn't pleased. "_He said it without a single thought_," She smiled to herself even as her cheeks grew hot. "_Unlike with his grandfather's—it's like he's more confident now, like he truly believes it."_

"'usband?" Her mother repeated the word with wide eyes before snapping her head towards her daughter. "Kagome?" She pressed as her mind raced, trying to dig up her memories associated with the name James Smith. "_I know I 'ave 'eard it but where?_"

"It's true Mama." Kagome told the older woman even as her heart sank in her chest at the look of sheer disbelief on her mother's face.

Mrs. Dresmont turned back towards the man after hearing Kagome's confirmation, her blue eyes seeing him as if for the first time. The thought of her daughter's previous suitor, a man she no longer wished her daughter to even be near (accept by choice), didn't even cross her mind as she stared at her current one. Carefully, she studied the polished navy uniform before raising her eyes to see the bright golden ones, which stared at her brother unnervingly calm. She knew first hand that she had never seen such eyes and yet there was something about them that was oddly familiar. It was as if she knew those eyes without ever having seen them. And his name, his name was familiar although she was positive she had never met him. It was a feeling she couldn't quite explain.

"_Who iz zis man taking you to dinner?" _

The sound of her own voice, conveying a distant memory she had long ago forgotten, exploded in her mind. In a flash, she felt her world slow down around her as a memory from eight months before played in her head.

"_His name is Captain James Smith, Mama." Kagome answered with a heavy sigh as she straightened her hat on her head. "He's a demon."She affirmed as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning her head this way and that as she studied herself._

"_Are you sure?" Her mother asked suspiciously as she watched her daughter study herself in the mirror as any normal girl would. It was an odd sight, she remembered thinking, to see her daughter so carefully checking her appearance. _

"_Yes Mama," Kagome's voice was exasperated as she dropped her hands and looked back at the woman with a frown that slowly turned into a giddy smile. "He has these beautiful bright gold eyes."_

Mrs. Dresmont's eyes focused on the golden irises intently, watching the man as if he were a ghost. _"It couldn't be_ _zat would mean—Kagome never left ze pirate ship_." Something inside her heart tightened, worry over what had happened to her daughter momentarily blocking the truth in front of her. "_Ze pirates—what could zey 'ave done to her?"_ She lifted her head just in time to see her brother turning towards her, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Elizabeth," He shook his head looking as if he was about to laugh. "Hasn't Kagome already been given away?"

"Um—." Mrs. Dresmont tried to speak but she found herself unable to say more than an incomprehensible squeak.

Stepping in easily, years of lying finally coming to a surprising use, Inuyasha raised his hand calmly. "That arrangement has been negated, monsieur."

"Negated?" Thorold repeated, turning his head towards Inuyasha with eyes drawn in a suspicious and tense line. "This is ridiculous."

"Monsieur." Inuyasha tried to stop the oncoming storm but it was already too late for such a thing.

"How was it negated?" Thorold growled as he looked at the man standing so comfortably in his parlor. "I was not there to negate it."

"I took care of the issue." Inuyasha's voice was low and his posture just as tense as the other man across from him.

"What gives you the right to negate any marriage arrangement?" The man bit the words out before turning towards his niece with narrowed eyes. "What do I even know of this man?" He thrust his hand in Inuyasha's direction, face contorted in disbelief. "How could you do this, child?"

Inuyasha took a step forward his demeanor bristling as the demon in him snarled from the none verbal threat to its mate. "With all due respect—."

"Respect?" Thorold growled low in his throat sounding as if he had demon blood despite having none. "You come into my home and announce both an impending marriage and an annulled one without first consulting me?" He snorted back a laugh completely devoid of any amusement. "It appears you have no idea what respect is Captain Smith."

Inuyasha bit back the smart remark that threatened to leave his tongue. "My deepest apologies." The words barely left his lips, sounding fake and anything but apologetic. "But I was unaware I would be consulting with you."

Barely listening to the argument, Elizabeth felt her heart tighten in her chest. Her daughter had indeed run away from home and had taken up residence on a pirate ship. "_She stayed with ze pirates_." She lifted her head slowly looking at the Captain as his demon eyes bore into her brother. "_She wants to marry one of zem._" She shook her head, a part of her not believing anything that was happening in this very moment. "_My daughter iz sitting beside me, in gown and petticoat, she looks proper and respectable._" She turned her eyes towards the girl, studying the red dress with knowledgeable eyes, it too she had seen before, albeit briefly. "_I feel—faint_." She turned her eyes towards Inuyasha and shook her head slowly. "_Zis iz impossible—zis iz not my Kagome_." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "_I need to talk to 'er_."

Unaware of his sister's thoughts, Thorold crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Inuyasha with stony eyes. Carefully, he licked his lips unpleased with the lack of respect the other man seemed to be showing him. "Why would you not expect to consult me, I am Kagome's only male relative." He spoke distinctly, glaring at Inuyasha for his own rash words. "I am responsible for her welfare and the distribution of her dowry to the proper suitor, no one but me has the right to arrange her prospects."

"I have been responsible for her welfare for the past—," He nearly said eight months but managed to stop himself expertly. "Month, and thus was not under the impression that I would be competing for her." He smirked slightly as Thorold gritted his teeth and threw his arms to his sides. "Forgive me for thinking I was the male charged with her protection." Inuyasha snorted but kept the loud sound to a minimum. "I assure you however, I have her best interest at heart."

Kagome lowered her head from his words feeling more like cattle than an actual human being. "_They're talking about me like I'm not here_." She placed her hands upon her knees gripping at the fabric of her pants with trembling fingers. Part of her knew the Captain was just playing his role but another part felt as if he was playing it a bit too well.

The fully human man inhaled sharply as he resisted the urge to openly slap the other man across the face. "She is my responsibility and only mine." He told Inuyasha firmly, the dog demon actually clutching a fist at the words. "With her father's passing she has become my charge and I will take that duty seriously until the moment I find a proper suitor to give her hand to."

"Pardon me," Inuyasha glared at Kagome's uncle, his golden eyes turning into a molten yellow. "But aren't you limiting her prospects by treating your niece like cattle?"

Thorold's jaw dropped from the sheer bluntness of Inuyasha's words. Eyes narrowing he tightened his fist at his sides and looked at Inuyasha with fire starting to burn in his eyes. "Why you—."

Firming her jaw, Elizabeth turned towards her brother and with a firmly set jaw finally inserted herself into the conversation. "Thorold," Mrs. Dresmont's voice was surprisingly solid and authoritative, the sound of it stopping Thorold's words in his throat. "I would like to talk to my daughter—," She turned and looked directly at Thorold, her lips pressed tightly together and her eyes a bright shining blue. "Alone, s'il vous plaît." It was a command, not a request or even a suggestion.

"What?" Thorold turned towards his older sister with a slightly opened mouth.

"I wish to speak with Kagome alone." She repeated slowly, her once dull blue eyes seeming to shine once more with the new confidence that rested within her. "Take ze Captain and leave." She deliberately left off the proper 'please' at the end of her sentence, wanting her younger brother to feel his place.

Nearly shaking with rage, Thorold nodded his head sharply before turning back to Inuyasha with icy blue irises. "Let's leave the ladies to their idle conversation." He quipped, not missing the way his sister glared at him smartly.

"Lead the way." Inuyasha motioned with one hand while sending the man a mocking bow.

The man inhaled sharply in response and started towards the entranceway to the hall and out of the parlor. Turning to look back at Kagome, Inuyasha sent her a comforting smile but didn't dare to utter a word in front of her mother. Gingerly, he bowed to both women before heading after the seething man.

Watching them leave, Kagome felt her heart start to gallop in her chest with fear. "They won't kill each other will they?" She asked no one in particular but that didn't stop her mother from responding.

"No," Elizabeth told her daughter as she smiled faintly at the Captain's retreating back. "But zat iz not important."

"Mama?"

"Kagome, I am not dim," She smiled faintly at her daughter, watching the fear as it danced across her face. "I recognize 'iz name and 'iz golden eyes." Her words made Kagome's heart stop in her chest, her whole world seeming to slow down as they infiltrated her mind. "Ze man, on Port Royal," She whispered watching as her daughter grew more and more uncomfortable with each passing word. "You told me of ze Captain James Smith with ze golden eyes."

Kagome felt fear shoot from the top of her spine to the base of her back. "It's not what you think, Mama I—." She tried to speak and defend herself but her mother held up a petite hand in order to silence her.

"Zen tell me," She looked at her daughter with soft and unassuming eyes. "What it really iz I should think."

-break-

The drawing room was rather large with thousands of books lining giant bookshelves that encompassed every wall. In the center, a small sofa and two plush easy chairs rested with a small table in front of them. Behind even them, positioned in front of a large window with its curtains drawn back to reveal the dismal day, was a table with a decanter of dark honey colored liquid as well as one which was a richer reddish gold in color. On either side of the decanter's a few small bar glasses of gleaming crystal waited to be used.

"Would you like some brandy?" Thorold asked with a tight voice as he approached the table reaching for the decanter, the liquid swishing inside it as it moved. "Or can I offer you something else?" His voice was polite but only out of civility and not true desire to show Inuyasha any kindness.

"I would prefer sherry," Inuyasha told him as he stood in the room, his hands positioned behind his back tightly. "If you are able."

Thorold nodded his head shortly as he poured his own glass of brandy before reaching for the glass of reddish honey colored sherry. "You have good taste." He told the Captain thickly as he poured the sherry into one of the glasses before replacing the cap on the decanter. "For a man who spends his life at sea." He quipped as he turned around towards the tall Captain, his expression almost mocking as he walked across the room, sherry in one hand and brandy in the other.

"I try to keep my palate reasonable," Inuyasha told him, his own voice thick and taunting as he accepted the glass of sherry with a slight nod. "Despite the ocean's lack of fine liquors."

"Hm." The other man snorted as he brought the brandy to his lips and sipped at the substance slowly. "You are a man of delicate insult." He told Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow as he lowered the glass, swirling the liquid around it with a flick of his wrist.

"I try." Inuyasha smiled at him as he raised his own glass to his lips and took a sip of the strong sherry. It had truly been a number of years since he had tasted the full bodied fortified wine, one of his favorites. Hissing from the burn of it against his throat he inhaled sharply before smiling genuinely at the man before him. "This is very well made."

"My family tries their best." Thorold nodded, the stroke to his ego doing the conversation some good. Raising his glass towards Inuyasha, finally looking more pleased than angry at the man in front of him, he nodded his head. "And they are the best."

"Really?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and held back the snorting insult that rested just on the tip of his mind. "I can see why." He said instead as he tipped his head towards the other man before raising the glass to his lips for another taste. Truthfully, Thorold wasn't far off; this particular sherry was very good and very well made, something Inuyasha hadn't been lying about. "This is some of the best I've ever had."

"You embarrass me." The man said with a smile, his chest seeming to puff with pride in his families works "But I do appreciate your compliments." He moved towards one of the plush chairs as he spoke, motioning for Inuyasha to do the same with his free hand. "Please, take a seat."

"Why of course." Inuyasha nodded his head, gold eyes watching the man carefully as he moved to take a seat at the offered couch. "_Something strange is going on here_."

A far off clock ticked loudly as the two men took their seats across from one another, Thorold in one of the large chairs and the Captain on the sofa. The quiet was deafening as they stared at one another, every once and a while taking a drink from their glasses. The seconds ticked on as Inuyasha watched the other man, studying the subtle changes in his body language. With each sip of his drink, Thorold was becoming more relaxed and more contemplative. It was almost as if the delicate taste of the brandy was giving him time to straighten out his thoughts properly without anger's interference.

"_I wonder what he's thinking_." Inuyasha thought as he leaned backwards slightly and brought one of his legs up to cross over his knee. "_It has to be about Kagome_." He told himself as he took another slight sip of sherry, knowing it wouldn't do to drink too fast and lose his head. "_But what about exactly, her prospects—of course—but what else?" _He licked his lips as the sound of the distant clock ringing hit his ears. It was eleven o'clock in the morning now and here he was drinking sherry.

A similar thought must have struck the man across from him. "Eleven in the morning—how improper is this?" Thorold clicked his tongue and turned his glass over and over again in his hand.

"It is rather early for a drink." Inuyasha commented as he watched the man continue to turn the glass in his hands.

Thorold looked up at Inuyasha, his once angry eyes appearing must calmer now as he studied the man. Now that he was thinking more clearly, he could see the benefits of the individual before him. "_Kagome was with pirates_." He told himself as he looked towards the Captain's barely touched glass. "_Could that be why Naraku Morgan denounced her?_" He wondered to himself, knowing that for all pretenses it was probably the truth. "_He must know."_ He narrowed his eyes as he looked towards Inuyasha. "_But he wants her anyway—he must want the money—how convenient_." Clearing his throat, he too leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs as he looked at the other man. "You must forgive me for my words and actions." He began although there was something oddly lacking in the sound of the apology. "I was just," He swirled the drink in his glass, watching the honey colored liquid absently before raising his head to look at Inuyasha once more. "Surprised by your sudden appearance." He licked his lips gently as if trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth. "In light of everything that has happened to my niece, it seemed—odd."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow not quite following what the other man was getting at. "That is understandable." He told the man anyway, not wanting Thorold to think he had the advantage of intelligence in this conversation.

"My sister often told me about her—," He fidgeted with his glass for just a second as if being very careful to pick appropriate words. "Troubles but it seems you have done well by her." He tipped his glass towards Inuyasha in praise of the way he had seen his niece appear before him today, looking for all pretenses like a proper lady.

Unsure of what to say in response to Thorold's words Inuyasha merely took a sip of his own drink as if toasting to unknown and unwanted success.

"Well," Thorold cleared his throat before taking a slow drink of his brandy. "I suppose," He drew out the word, looking at Inuyasha over his glass, his blue eyes bright next to the gold drink. "We should discus my niece's prospects and, of course, the financial rewards for their prospects."

"_That's unexpected_." Inuyasha thought as Thorold's anger and suspicions suddenly gave way to discussions of marriage. Leaning back further on the couch, relaxing as much as he could during such a tense conversation, he launched into the conversation bluntly. "I don't want her dowry."

Thorold lowered his drink away from his lips and eyed Inuyasha as if he had grown a second head. "What kind of man are you?" His voice was oddly tight in his throat as if he truly was confused by Inuyasha's words. "Who would refuse a good dowry?" He chuckled slightly as if trying to turn the situation into a joke. "I'm willing to offer you a substantial sum."

Taking a sip from his sherry to appear calm, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders calmly before answering, "I don't want your money."

Thorold stared at the man, openly gapping for a few moments before he snapped his mouth back shut. Leaning backwards in his chair in an attempt to appear just as calm as the other man, he inhaled slowly. "Then what do you want?"

"Her." The word was blunt and truthful, a truth Thorold could not deny.

Leaning forward, he set down his glass of brandy on the small table between the couch and the two plush chairs. "What do you mean?"

"I want her." Inuyasha answered him evenly as he too reached forward and placed his own glass on the table.

"Why?" Thorold whispered the word as if it was dirty. "Who would any man want a woman without her dowry?" He continued on as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward on the edge of the chair. "It's ludicrous." He searched Inuyasha's face watching as the man looked down at the floor and then up at the ceiling; anywhere but at Thorold's face.

For a moment, Inuyasha stared at the ceiling, unable to think of anything that would sound convincing to the stone faced Thorold. "_I should just accept the money_." He thought to himself but knew he couldn't ever do such a thing. Accepting the dowry would be the equivalent of buying the woman he cared for most, a treason he just couldn't allow himself to commit. "_Kagome isn't cattle or a prize to barter for_." He told himself as feelings he had been trying to ignore started to bud within his chest. "_Kagome's so much more than that—she's the woman I lo—."_ His eyes widened before he could complete his own thought. His heart tightened in his chest, the truthfulness of his own near admission making him look directly back at Thorold. "_That's it_." He told himself as he stared at the man waiting patiently for his answer. "I love her." He spoke from the very bottom of his heart, staring into his intended's uncle's face with all the reassurance he could muster.

His words hung in the air for several moments, loud against the tick tock of the unseen clock. Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest, barely able to believe that he had permitted himself to reveal such a private feeling out loud. He could only imagine what the man across from him was thinking and he could only dream of the power he had just given him. Thorold now was in possession of Inuyasha's deepest feelings, a fact that made Inuyasha feel exceedingly vulnerable. Feelings such as this were not meant to be known by third parties, parties that might exploit them and use them for their own advantage.

"_What have I done?"_ Inuyasha thought as he waited anxiously for Thorold to say something, anything.

After several moments, Thorold snorted before looking deliberately away from the honest golden eyes. Gingerly, he leaned forward, hands on his knees and stared into his glass of brandy. "Love is painful business." He informed Inuyasha firmly as he studied the honey colored liquid. "Painful and stupid." The man shook his head and reached for the glass. Grasping it between shaking fingers, he tipped it back haughtily drinking the last of it before placing it back on the table. "Look what it did to my sister." He told Inuyasha, his voice gruff and almost angry. "She loved, he died, she suffered." He spat the words, looking up at the demon before him, speaking to him as if he was older and wiser; which, in a way, he was. "I don't love my wife—like her yes—love her no." He shrugged absently, the nonchalant nature of the gesture making Inuyasha feel almost sick. "And when she dies, I won't feel that pain."

"But," The dog demon attempted to argue with the jilted man. "Isn't it better to have known that emotion, than to have never felt it?" He asked, his heart tightening in his chest as he thought of a world without his feelings for Kagome in it. "A few moments of pain in the grand scheme of my life outweighs how empty I would feel without it."

"You're a demon, she's completely human." Thorold shot back; there was a certain growl in his words that made the room feel even more uncomfortable than it already was. "She'll die long before you."

Inuyasha gulped, a lump forming in his throat as he was reminded of the truth of his situation. It was a truth he had yet to really even think about. Kagome would die long before he even started to wrinkle with old age. She would wilt and he would continue to grow stronger. Hell, Kagome wouldn't even know him when he reached his prime. "I know."

"And still you would live that short existence with her," Thorold stared at Inuyasha, watching the man as if expecting him to break and leave. "Only to suffer a longer lonelier one without her?"

For a moment, Inuyasha found himself unable to answer, even though he already knew what the answer might be. The prospect Thorold was presenting covered more than just his feelings for Kagome. It also covered his son and his daughter-in-law. They were just as human as Kagome and yet, he couldn't imagine a life without them. One day they would pass and he would be alone with nothing but fitful memories. Still, deep down he knew his life would be a lot more painful if he was not even left with the memories to keep him company. "I would—I would be happy just to have known her, even for but a short while."

The man sitting across from him was silent for several minutes as he digested Inuyasha words. "You're a fool." He finally told him, his eyes pulling away from Inuyasha to look out at the darkening day.

"I know." Inuyasha confirmed his own foolishness at the forefront of his mind.

"And I both pity and respect you for that." He spoke truthfully as he stood from his chair and grabbed for his glass. Slowly, he crossed the room back towards the drink cart, preparing to pour himself another wee splash of brandy. "You'll treat her well, yes?"

"She will want for nothing." Inuyasha nodded his head firmly, knowing his words to be the absolute truth.

"Will you," Thorold paused as he placed the cap back on the brandy, raising his glass for a drink. "Allow her to have children?"

Inuyasha gulped, the question making him feel oddly nauseous. He knew, to Thorold, the question was logical and part of the dangers of love. Love, after all, is the only reason a demon would ever permit a human to bear a child. Thorold, as a proper aristocrat, would never allow anyone in his family to dare bring a child such as that into the world. But a part of Inuyasha, a truly honest part of himself, really wanted to imagine such a love child. He could almost see Kagome's eyes on a small pudgy face and her curls mixed with his own silver hair. He could see her sitting in a rocking chair, the small whelp on her knee as she rocked and read a nursery tale. He could almost taste the security of such a moment and yet—. "No." He answered, a small part of his heart actually sporadically clutching at the promise. "I could never curse a child to such a fate."

"Good." He spun the brandy in the glass absently before smirking as if only to himself. "You've made my life easy—do you know that Captain Smith?"

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha told the other man even as his heart pounded in his chest, telling him that Thorold's sudden change was about to be explained. "I really don't know what you mean."

"Well—my sister always knew Kagome would be hard to marry off," Thorold turned towards the Captain walking around the chair's once more but not actually sitting down. "And after this ordeal with the pirates," He shook his head sadly before taking a little sip of brandy. "It would be downright impossible."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he already knew where this conversation was headed and it was not a place he would ever dare let something lead.

"God only knows what they did to her." Thorold brought his glass to his lips and sipped thoughtfully. "You're a good man." He told the Captain not paying too much attention when the other man stood to his feet, hands clutching at his sides. "Not every man I know would knowingly take damaged goods."

Inuyasha felt his eye literally twitch with rage, the demon blood inside his veins pounding against his head as it shot through his arteries. Trying desperately to keep his blood in check, he pushed his heels into the ground not letting himself take the initial step forward in order to act on his baser desire.

"She must have tasted good for you to take her," Thorold continued unaware of the danger directed at his person. "That's really the only reason I can see for you to so easily fall in love with her." He turned his eyes towards the Captain, missing the slight twinge of red in the man's normally honey eyes. "After all, without her purity, what good is she really?"

"You—," He growled low in his throat as he tightened his hand into a fist at his side. "Bastard!" He snarled and before he could stop himself, lunged forward and punched the other man directly in the face. The brandy glass shattered on the ground as it fell out of Thorold's hand, the aristocrat spluttering as blood ran down his face from a clearly broken nose.

"Damn it man," He yelled as he pushed Inuyasha away, the demon in such shock that he had acted on the urge making it an easy task. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He gasped as he brought a hand to his face, feeling the blood against his fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha fired back as he allowed his demon blood to seep back into control. Hate and anger filled him, flashing of Sango and her story running throughout his mind. He could almost see Sango broken and mentally dead inside that tavern but instead of Sango's face, he saw Kagome's. "She's your niece."

"She's a whore." Thorold fired back as he grabbed for his handkerchief and placed it against his still bleeding nose. "I'm sure those pirates made her one."

"What the fuck do you know?" Inuyasha snarled as he stepped forward and grabbed the man by the collar, the handkerchief falling from his hand to the ground. "Your niece is the purest woman I've ever met." He spat in the man's face as he spoke, spit landing on Thorold's bloodied cheek. "She is kind and gentle and has more goodness in her pinky than you have in your whole body." He shook the man as he spoke each word, watching as the human's head snapped back and forth. "How dare you talk about her as if she was simply a common whore!" He snarled the last words, throwing Thorold backwards and onto the sofa with his last fierce shake of the man's body.

"You're insane." Thorold yelled as he tried to push himself back upwards on the couch, looking at Inuyasha with terrified eyes.

"And you're an asshole." Inuyasha fired back as he watched the blood from the man's nose run down his face, staining his shirt permanently.

"How dare you," Thorold finally pushed himself back to his feet, trying to appear brave as he stood in front of the other man. "You come into my house and insult me—."

"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped as he reached forward and grabbed Thorold's collar once more. "You deserve every word."

"Let go of me." Thorold commanded evenly as he tried to maintain his composure, appearing brave despite being terrified.

"Apologize for what you said."

"Apologize?" The older man growled as he looked Inuyasha right in the eyes, not seeing the red tint for the warning it was. "Why should I have to apologize for that filthy whore?" He drug out the words, smiling as he felt Inuyasha's grip loosening on his collar. Slowly, the fabric of the ruined shirt slipped out of the Captain's hands and Thorold smirked. "So you finally understand." Thorold snickered as he brought a hand back up to his face. "I'll understand if you don't want her filthy body any more—."

Thorold never finished the sentence; instead, he was silenced as blackness overtook the entirety of his mind. The sound of his body flying through the air and hitting the bookcase was not even registered in his ears. In fact, the loud thud of his body was barely even registered in his attackers own (despite the pointed triangles being far more efficient at hearing than Thorold's normal human ones.)

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha stared at the limp body of Thorold Montague his red eyes gleaming for all of a second before they mellowed once more, becoming gold. "What—?" Inuyasha started to question the sight before him only to hear the demon within him grunt: "_Hurt mate._" Nodding his head in understanding Inuyasha felt a smile form on his face. "Serves you right, bastard." He grunted as he straightened himself back up right.

His self satisfaction didn't last long however, as Inuyasha suddenly realized the implications of such an attack. Thorold was a French aristocrat, a wealthy man who probably knew people in very high up places. There was no telling what Thorold would be able to do once he woke up and alerted his servants to the assault. It would only take one search of the Shikuro for Inuyasha and all the people on it to be implicated of heresy and crimes against the crowns of both France and England.

"Fuck." He whispered into the room as he looked from left to right before his eyes finally landed on the man's body once more. Thorold was not in particularly too good of shape, blood dripping slowly from a cut above one of his eyebrows as well as from his already broken nose. Slowly, Inuyasha gulped as he tried to think up a plausible excuse for the master of the house's condition but he couldn't think of even one. Stepping backwards towards the drawing room's closed door Inuyasha bit his lip his eyes unable to look away from Thorold. "_Kagome's gonna kill me_." The thought was loud in his head and downright terrifying. "Fuck." He repeated, unable to think of anything else to actually say.

-break-

"And that's pretty much what happened." Silence flowed throughout the parlor as Kagome finished her story, her eyes downcast and unable to look at her mother.

In the end, she had told her mother a nearly complete truth, divulging only the most important details of the past eight months to the woman. Albeit, she had excluded most of the salacious details, such as: Inuyasha marking her and Miroku and Sango's relationship as well as the more unnerving one's such as her near death experience, her Miko powers, and the Shikon no Tama. She had told her of the violin lessons, the books, the pups and exotic taverns. She had told her about learning to navigate by the stars and by the sun as well as how to steer a vessel and check for water depths. She had told her of Cherokee Indians, New Orleans, Hispaniola, Boston, Delaware, and of course of Ireland. She had told her about the Captain, about their relationship, about his family, but not about his heritage. That, above all else, she had purposefully excluded. In short, she had simply told her mother that she had indeed run away, found herself on a pirate ship, been accepted as a member of the crew, and had been traveling with them ever since, living a happy life of adventure and surprise elegance on the sea.

And, for her part, her mother had never once interrupted her and had instead simply sat patiently, listening to her daughter with both intrigue and nervousness. Every once and a while the woman had asked a question, about Kagome's feelings or safety, and Kagome, each time, had answered her truthfully. So truthfully in fact, that Elizabeth had actually flinched at times in disbelief. The woman had been astounded by the tale and amazed that it had been her daughter living within its frame. It was wrong; it was not the life her daughter was supposed to live. Yet, the small smiles on Kagome's face and the little looks of amusement in her eyes that popped up every now and then as she spoke, told Elizabeth that it didn't matter if it was wrong because for Kagome it was obviously right.

Carefully, the older woman took a deep breath as she listened to the silence of the room trying to think of anything she should say. "_I should stop zis_." She told herself even as her hands dug into her black gown tightly in disagreement. "_But_," She lifted her head finally and looked at her daughter. "_I've never seen her look so 'appy_ _as when she told zose storiez_." The woman struggled with an innate inner conscience. "So you've been living," She finally managed to whisper as she looked down at the Oriental rug on the ground, watching the patterns with unseeing eyes. "As a pirate?"

"Mama." Kagome reached for her mother, her heart clenching at the way her mother had spoken the soft words. "I—I have." She told her unable to deny the truth. "But I've never hurt anyone and neither does the Captain if he can help it."

Mrs. Dresmont closed her eyes and placed her hands gently in her lap. "Zat man, ze Captain." She opened her eyes slowly and turned back towards her daughter, looking her straight in the eye. "Iz a pirate by trade."

"He is," Kagome licked her lips trying to think of anything she could say that would redeem Inuyasha in her mother's opinionated eyes. "But he's been very good to me Mama." She exclaimed hastily while gripping hold of the edge of her gown. "He's kind and he's well educated and I want for nothing—he gives me everything I could ever need—like I told you, the bed, the clothes, the shoes, the violin, the books—anything I could ever want."

Her mother didn't speak for several seconds as she studied her daughter's pleading face. Grey eyes shown with fear, the sight of them making her remember another pair of grey eyes, ones she had loved with all her heart. "_Richard_." She thought the name, seeing her husband's face for just a moment before it faded back into her little girl's.

"Please Mama," Kagome spoke fearing the woman's silence meant disapproval. "He's the only person I've ever met that—that allowed me to be myself."

Mrs. Dresmont's eyebrows rose at her daughter's choice of words. "_To be 'erself?_" The thought was whispered in her head, a mocking sound that reminded her of all her faults as a mother. "Waz it really so bad being my daughter?" She heard the words leave her mouth before she could dare contain them.

Beside her Kagome felt the color drain from her face, all of the blood leaving it as her mother's words absorbed into her psyche. This particular situation was one she had never thought to be confronted with. Here was her mother, sitting before her looking anything but like herself, asking her if she had been a good mother and the only answer Kagome could think of was a lie. "You weren't—bad." She tried to tell the other woman feeling dirty with every word. "It was me, I was a bad daughter."

"Oh Chérie—zat's not true—." Her mother started to say but Kagome shook her head somehow silencing the other woman.

"It is." Kagome sniffled slightly, the musty air of the damp room combined with her own emotions making her nose run. "All you ever wanted was someone to sit and respect you and wear her dresses properly and marry well." She sniffled again and brought the hand that still held the handkerchief up to dab at her eyes. "And I—I—I mocked that at every chance I had."

Elizabeth felt her heart clench in her chest from her daughter's words. She knew what her daughter was saying was true and she realized that her daughter had never deserved to be treated in such a way. "_I should 'ave let 'er play and romp_." She told herself as Kagome continued to rub at her eyes. "_I should 'ave listened to 'er—why didn't I listen?_" She wondered, her feelings of guilt for the life she had tried to push on her daughter overflowing in her chest. "_Maybe she wouldn't be with pirates if I 'ad_."

"I'm sorry Mama." Kagome continued on not bothering to look at her mother's face as she tried to say everything she needed to. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the girl you wanted or at the very least a suitable daughter but," She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes trying to block out everything around her. "I'm not that girl." She opened her eyes and forced herself to look at her mother who was staring at her with open eyes. "You know I'm not." She pleaded softly as she looked at her mother's face watching the look of strange regret that formed on the woman's brows.

"Kagome—." The woman shook her head slightly, looking for all pretenses that she disapproved of Kagome's words.

"No Mama," Kagome cut her off not wanting to let her world slip away. She had fought much too hard for her right to be herself and to find a place where she was accepted to simply let it slip away. "Propriety and fine dining and hoop skirts and stays—," She named off each of the evil's her voice growing louder with each word. "I want nothing to do with any of them."

Her voice echoed in the room loudly, the sound of it floating throughout her mother's entire body. Carefully, the woman blinked, taking in her daughter with eyes that actually could see her. The woman before her was very much the daughter she had raised unwittingly. Buried under every layer of clothe and fake manners, Kagome was shinning, her grey eyes swirling with a scene she loved more than life itself: the sea; freedom. "_I raised a girl no one would ever understand._" She thought as her heart tightened in her chest. "_Except me."_

Afraid of her mother's silence, Kagome moved forward until she was sitting on the edge of the couch. She felt her lips quiver and her legs begin to twitch, the need to escape building in her. "Please say something." She spoke, the whisper unable to be contained.

"I'm glad." Elizabeth's voice was soft and almost unreal to both Kagome and herself.

Kagome blinked quickly and leaned away from her mother unsure about what she had just said. "What?"

Mrs. Dresmont sent her daughter a careful smile, turning her head away and looking towards the picture of herself on the far left wall. "Do you remember," She asked as she studied her blue eyes, watching them reflect back another person. "When you were a little girl, you asked," She smiled from the memory as she imagined a little Kagome standing on a sandy shore. "Mama, do you love ze sea?"

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to recall what her mother was talking about. "I—um."

"I never 'ad an answer for you," Elizabeth cut her off as she pulled her eyes away from the picture and looked instead at her daughter. "I do," She finally told her daughter the truth. "I really do love ze sea." She watched as Kagome's eyes knitted with confusion, her daughter's head shaking back and forth, not able to comprehend her mother's admission. "I love it more zan anything."

The younger girl tried to open her mouth, unsure of what she should say or how she should respond. All of her preconceived notions of who her mother was were slowly falling apart. She had always thought the woman to be unflappable and a true socialite. She had thought she liked the hoops and stays and paints that accompanied the mask of a proper girl. Sitting here now, however, she saw a very different woman across from her. She saw a woman with no paints and no hoop; she didn't even have shoes on. Before her, she was finally seeing the reality which was her mother.

"I always wanted to be," Her mother started to speak again, shifting on the sofa to become more comfortable. "An—um," she paused in thought for several seconds before simply saying the word in French. "Explorateur."

"An explorer?" Kagome repeated slowly as she looked at her mother in complete surprise.

"Yes." She smiled brightly at her daughter as she released a secret she had been holding in for years. "Like Cartier or Marquette." She spoke the names of the famous French explorers fondly. "I always wanted to be like zem but—," The smile left her face for all of a second before she turned to look at her young daughter. "My life waz on a different path." She reached out and touched Kagome's streaked face with gentle fingers, softly rubbing the paints back into place, smoothing them. "My greatness came from you—you and Souta."

"Mama?"

"Souta is in Paris, at ze université," She explained slightly further as she brought her hand away from Kagome's cheek, rubbing the blanc on her hands absently. "'e will become a great man, a wise man—everything 'e wants to be." She lowered her hands down to her lap, watching as some of the paint rubbed at her dress. "And you—you will be what you want to be—," She looked towards Kagome, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "'appy."

Kagome felt as if she should have cried at her mother's words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or even understand what her mother could possibly mean. "_She—she wanted to be like me._" Her mind tried desperately to comprehend her mother's words. "_She wants me to be happy._" She felt more tears start to build on her lashes, threatening to fall and undo her mother's earlier work. "_She understands—she always did—how did I never know?_"

"However, I do not think," Her mother continued, shifting uncomfortably, as her mind raced away from her willingness to allow her daughter happiness, to her need to protect her. "Being among pirates iz wize."

Kagome felt as if her whole world was about to fall apart at her feet. Her stomach turned with dread, the feel of it lodging itself into her throat. "You can't." She managed to whisper \even as her mouth went dry with fear.

"Kagome," Her mother whispered softly and reached across the sofa to place her hand on her daughter's knee. "It iz a dangerous life." The woman nodded her head as she spoke, as if daring Kagome to deny her. "It iz ze life of ze fugitive, it iz hard, and dangerous and you are but a girl."

Instantly, an image of Sango flashed in Kagome's mind, the brave and proud woman seeming to dance about her head. With wide eyes, she turned to look at her mother, watching as the woman stared at her, seeming to plead with just her irises. Slowly, she felt her mouth open, the natural filter that had once been in place to stop her from speaking inappropriately no longer functioning. "And that's why you were never an explorer, isn't it?" She spoke bluntly, unable to stop her words even as she watched her mother's breath hitch in her throat. "Because you're a girl and girls just aren't capable of doing anything but bearing children and keeping house."

Elizabeth's mouth opened slightly as the truthful insult hung in the air. She felt as if Kagome had kicked her solidly in the gut, cutting off any chance of breathing she could ever have. Shaking, she brought a hand to her lips trying to stop herself before she could actually make a sound.

"We can't face danger or explore the world." Kagome told Elizabeth, continuing on despite the look of hurt on her mother's face. "We have to stay at home and sew and knit and dream." She closed her eyes against the pain she saw in her mother's. "I refuse to be the girl that just sits and dreams—I want to explore, I want to have adventure, I want to experience a little danger or hell," She cursed in front of the woman, not missing the loud gasp as she pushed herself up from the couch. "A lot of it." She told the woman as she stepped around the center table and placed her hands on her stomach where the stay compromised her breathing. "I want to live, Mama." She whispered out the words and turned towards her mother finally able to look her in the face. "And danger is part of living."

Elizabeth didn't speak for a moment as her eyes stared into her daughter's face. In those grey eyes she found not only her husband but something new. She saw bravery, courage, resilience and tenacity, she saw a person who would never be pushed around. But mainly, she saw herself as a young girl. "_I thought like you once_." She let the thought stay in her head, unable to express it out loud. "_But I never acted on it farther zan marrying ze man I loved despite my father's wishez_." Smiling faintly, unable to hold back to expression, Elizabeth allowed a tear to run down her cheek that she hadn't realized was ready to drop. "I wish—," She spoke quietly as the tear hovered on her chin and prepared to drop. "I waz as strong as you, Chérie."

Kagome felt the fight leave her body as she listened to her mother's words repeat over and over again in her head. "Mama?"

The sound of feet suddenly running down the hall gave Kagome pause. The hasty footsteps were loud, pounding against the floor and then suddenly, quiet, too quiet. A few seconds passed and suddenly, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. His gold eyes spotted the two women instantly, a devilishly charming smile appearing on his slightly nervous face as he moved to straighten his jacket only to pause hastily and put his hands behind his back. "Pardon."

"Captain?" Kagome stood up in surprise as the man strolled into the room with his hands hidden and jacket somewhat rumpled.

"We need to get going." He spoke without preamble as he looked behind him slowly as if looking out for something.

"So soon?" Elizabeth pursed her lips as she spoke, the knowledge that this man was the Captain of a pirate ship unnerving and yet, she felt as if she could ignore it. After all, the man from the story was wise and educated, well versed in proper things, but not deadly.

"Well—um," Inuyasha turned towards her, bowing his head kindly in her direction. "My sincerest apologies." He told her truthfully, wincing because he knew what he was really apologizing for. "But I can't keep the ship in port too long."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the hasty explanation, knowing now that something had truly gone wrong. "What happened?"

Inuyasha turned towards her and glared, unable to mask the look as it jumped onto his features. "Nothing."

Mrs. Dresmont shook her head and stood to her feet much to Kagome's surprise. "Chérie." She addressed Inuyasha causing the man's eyes to widen and his mouth to fall opened at the gentle sentiment. Looking more proper and dignified than she had since she entered the room, the woman took a step forward and stared Inuyasha down with no fear at all in her eyes. "Tell me, what 'ave you done?"

"I—," Inuyasha opened his mouth to lie but found himself unable to because of the intensity of her gaze. Instantly, he was transformed back to a time long ago when his mother had sent him the very same look for attempting to tell a lie. "_Damn_." He cursed to himself, not believing that by her look alone he had lost the ability to lie. "I—lost my temper."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke his real name easily, knowing her mother already knew the truth.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed at the use of his real name, his eyes panicking instantly as he practically bounced in place.

"It's okay," Kagome shook her head quickly before nodding her head towards her mother. "She knows."

"You told her?" Inuyasha started to say only for his mouth to snap shut when Kagome launched herself at him.

The girl grabbed the man's arm shaking it slightly so that he refocused on the situation at hand. "What did he say?" She asked, knowing that the Captain would only have lost his temper if properly provoked.

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly before gently disengaging her arm from his sleeve. "Nothing."

"Oh no you don't." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, not noticing as her mother tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Don't you dare."

"Kagome it's not important." He told her hastily as he looked towards the door to the parlor once more and licked his lips. "What's important is getting out of here."

"Just tell me." Kagome continued on, looking at him with demanding eyes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha glanced towards her mother as he spoke. "Um—Pardon Madame." He spoke hurriedly, just now realizing how inappropriate his actions over the past minute or so had been.

Kagome's mother eyed him carefully, her eyes glancing towards her daughter who was staring at the man with narrowed eyes. "_She does not fear 'im."_ She blinked slightly as she looked between the two, studying his face with careful scrutiny. "_'e looks like no more zan a boy_." She thought as she noticed the hidden childish features of his countenance. His cheeks were still slightly rounded and his eyes still held an ounce of innocence associated more with youth than with time spent alive. Inuyasha really looked no more than a teenager, probably the same age as her daughter. "_'e doesn't look dangerous._" She told herself as she placed her hands slowly in her lap. "_'e actually looks more afraid of my daughter than she iz of 'im._" She resisted the urge to laugh at her own thoughts. "Tell me, what iz it zat my brother 'as said?"

"He spoke ill of your daughter." He tried to word his sentence as delicately as possible as he shifted uncomfortably from side to side.

Elizabeth lowered her head not all that surprised that Thorold would have said something against Kagome. Thorold was an opinionated man, that is, he made sure the world knew where he believed women should be placed. "Thorold 'as very," She paused for a moment as she smoothed out her dress. "Strong opinionz on what women are good for."

"That's putting it mildly." Inuyasha muttered before finally catching himself and turning towards the woman in dismay. "Please excuse my impulsiveness."

"Do not worry." She sent him a smile, the action causing both Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws to nearly drop opened in shock. "I agree with you." The woman nodded quickly before drawing her lips into a tight line. Slowly, she surveyed Inuyasha's jacket eyeing the disheveled material with interest. "What did you do to 'im for 'iz words?"

"I um—," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who was staring at her mother still with wide and disbelieving eyes. Shifting slightly, he sighed, "_The charade's already over_." He told himself as he finally allowed his hands to come in front of himself, the sight of Thorold's blood streaked across his skin making both women gasp. "I broke his nose and knocked him unconscious."

Kagome squeaked from the sight and brought a hand in front of her face to cover her mouth. "Oh dear lord." She spoke the sound muffled against her fingers as she eyed Inuyasha's somewhat bloody hands.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha winced as he spoke feeling absolutely dreadful for what he had done. That is to say, he didn't regret his actions, not in the least. If given the chance he would have punched the man a million more times; however, seeing Kagome's disappointed face made him wish he had never raised a single hand. "I really am, Kagome."

Kagome looked at his apologetic face and frowned. She above anyone knew that Inuyasha would only do something such as this in self defense or in the defense of someone else. Reaching for Inuyasha's face, she cupped his cheek in one hand, drawing his eyes back towards her own before questioning him. "What did he say—truthfully?" She posed the question while her mother watched the exchange silently.

Any normal woman would have felt sorry for her brother and had rushed to defend the man, Mrs. Dresmont however, found herself far too curious to even think about such things. She could see the control Kagome had even if the average person could not. Kagome probably didn't even realize the power she had over the man in front of her. "_'e bends to 'er will_." Elizabeth realized as she watched the pirate close his eyes in an attempt to block Kagome's imploring eyes from view.

"Please." Kagome pressed further upon seeing him look away from her. "Just tell me. You know I can handle it."

Inuyasha didn't speak for a second not wanting Kagome to hear the depth of her uncle's prejudice. "He insinuated that I—," He stumbled over the words not wanting her mother to think for even a second that he had actually done anything. "Used you," He worded as delicately as he possibly could, looking into Kagome's eyes trying to tell her that he was sorry for even having to speak such words. "For my own—pleasure."

Kagome let her hands drop from Inuyasha's chin as she winced from his words. Behind her, her mother stood from the couch in disbelief, the sound of her gown ruffling even louder than Kagome's quiet gasp. "He wouldn't." She started to say before snapping her mouth closed and looking back towards Inuyasha. "What else?"

"He said—that you were a burden to him." Inuyasha continued his voice soft as he watched the woman he loved tense with the pain of his words. "And that I was doing him a favor by marrying you." He paused debating if he should mention the last small part of the conversation. "Because—it would be impossible for him to find a suitor willing to take damaged goods."

Kagome felt her legs buckle underneath her, the Captain managing to grab her around the waist before she crumbled to the ground. Her heart stopped in her chest and her face went even more deathly white than the paints could even make it. "He—," She tried to speak as she felt Inuyasha's arms pull her back to her feet. "I." She turned her face upwards to look at the demon. The man returned her look with one of complete anguish.

"I'm sorry." He told her as he continued to hold onto her, apologizing for her uncle, for the pain of his words, and for the fact that it had been him who had repeated them. "We know his words are lies Kagome." He tried to tell her but the girl merely shook her head unable to comprehend how her uncle could ever say such things about her.

"How could he—?" She felt the tears start to fall onto her face once more, the pain of knowing that her own uncle viewed her as a whore too much for her heart to bear. As Kagome was about to sink into the fits of complete dismay, however, her mother brought her back.

"Salop!" The woman cursed loudly as her own anger at her brother overflowed throughout her.

"Mama?" Kagome's mouth dropped at the use of such a harsh word coming from her mother's proper mouth. Letting her hands fall away from Inuyasha, she turned towards her mother reaching for the woman as her body shook with rage.

The feel of Kagome's fingers brushing against her arm did nothing to sooth the woman though. Instead, Kagome's mother raised her head and glared at her own child as anger built within her. "'Ow dare 'e speak of you like zat." She growled, literally growled with her own rage looking as if she was only a few seconds away from spitting in disgust.

"Mama—." Kagome looked at her mother in absolute shock, her mind flashing towards Sango once again.

Sango had in theory committed the very 'same' crime for which Kagome was currently being accused, she had been persecuted unjustly for it, and had paid the ultimate price. Sango's own mother had been part of the prosecution, blaming her daughter openly for what had been done without ever asking Sango for the truth. They had all automatically assumed it was Sango's fault and that she should be punished and yet Kagome's mother was not blaming her for anything. She was defending her honor, unquestioning. It seemed surreal for a woman she had always seen as the prime example of propriety to ignore all of its conventions.

"Zis iz most intolerable." Elizabeth continued on as she clutched her hands at her sides and drew her lips into a tight line. "For 'im to say such thingz about 'iz own niece under ze guise of a gentleman."

Inuyasha snorted at the woman's words and crossed his arms back over his chest. "The important word in that sentence was guise." He spoke calmly, the sound of his voice bringing Kagome and her mother's attention towards the pirate. "He pretends to be a gentleman but only when convenient." Inuyasha inhaled deeply as he tried to quell his temper. "A true gentleman would wish only to protect and defend a woman not spit on her for something out of her control."

Elizabeth drew her head back in surprise at the man's words. "_Zis man might be a pirate_." She thought as she looked at those prodding golden eyes. "_But 'e thinks as a gentleman should."_

The sudden sound of footsteps in the hallway halted any further conversation that might have happened in the small parlor. The three individual's stood utterly still, the knowledge of what the Captain had done only a scant fifteen minutes before hanging in the air. The footsteps were loud as they echoed, the sound causing Inuyasha to reach for Kagome out of instinct, pulling her towards himself prepared to flee if necessary.

"Someone's coming?" Kagome whispered worriedly as she held onto the Captain's jacket feeling only moderately safe in his arms.

"No." The demon corrected her as he twitched his ears on his head, listening to the noise as it retreated. "They turned, they're in the other hallway—." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before the sound of a door opening made his heart stop. "Oh no."

"Le maître a été attaqué!" The words rang out loudly in the air, flooding throughout the entirety of the houses first story. "Vite, appelez la police."

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed quickly as he let go of Kagome and hurriedly moved towards the wide opened French doors of the parlor. Grabbing for them without thought he yanked them both closed and turned the simple lock until they were secularly sequester in the room. Turning around quickly, he looked Kagome directly in the eye, only slight panic filling his vision as he stared at her. "We have to get out of here," He licked his lips and tried to convey the severity of the situation without alarming her. "If they find out who I am, we're dead." He told her as he looked around the room hastily, his eyes landing on the window as his mind began to formulate a plan.

"What do we do?" Kagome whispered to herself unaware of her mother beside her, who was also looking around the room quickly.

Unlike Kagome and Inuyasha however, the woman was well aware of the estates secrets having spent the better part of her childhood within its walls. Pretty blue eyes searched for the spot on the back wall where a secret door the servants used during parties hid among the wood paneling. Within seconds, her eyes landed on the place where the wood didn't quite fit correctly into the wall and she nodded her head. "Come with me!" She commanded as she hurriedly moved across the room, towards the secret passage.

"What is she doin—?" Inuyasha started to say only to stop talking instantly when the woman literally opened up the wall. "Well, that's convenient."

"Ze servants use zis to get from room to room." She hastily but quietly explained as she pulled the door open to its fullest revealing a very dark and damp passageway. "Now 'urry!" Elizabeth commanded just as the echo of footsteps sounded from the other side of the door, followed by relentless pounding.

"Elizabeth?" Thorold yelled through the heavy wood the sound of his voice carrying loudly despite the door's thickness. "Open this door, now!"

"'urry!" Elizabeth pressed her voice a loud whisper as she motioned towards her daughter and future son-in-law. "You must disappear."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for only a second before he grabbed for her hand, clasping it tightly in his own. "Let's go." He told her softly as the pounding on the door became more forced.

"Right." Kagome nodded hastily just as Inuyasha started to move, pulling her along as they crossed the room towards the secret door.

Stepping inside the passageway, Kagome and Inuyasha shivered from the cold that met them. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand in response to the cold and looked down at her to convey reassurance. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered quietly as Elizabeth entered the passage behind them.

"Thorold does not know of zis." She explained just as the door closed with a firm click, the pounding of Thorold's fist and the yelling of his voice fading into the background as they were encompassed in darkness. "I forgot a candle!" She gasped as they were consumed but Inuyasha merely shook his head.

"Don't worry." He told her as he reached for her, easily able to see her in the dark. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her own, holding her in a comforting escort hold. "I can see just fine in the dark."

"He can Mama," Kagome confirmed as she held onto his hand for dear life. "Trust him."

Elizabeth nodded even though she knew her daughter could not see her and relaxed against Inuyasha's hold. The demon inhaled deeply glad she had accepted his touch so easily. Blinking slowly, Inuyasha allowed his eyes only a few precious seconds to adjust to the dark before he took a step forward, walking hurriedly away from the door.

The passageway was cold and drafty, the feeling of wind drifting down towards them from some unknown place causing Inuyasha's teeth to actually chatter. "Is there only one route?" He asked the older woman as she clung onto his hand.

"No." Elizabeth whispered into the dark as they began to move down the dark corridor. "But ze route we want will be straight."

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded and continued down the unlit path, his eyes searching carefully for any possible ways they might fall or otherwise be hurt in the darkness. The corridor didn't seem to be dangerous however, simply unlit. "_The servants must carry candles when they walk down here_." Inuyasha thought to himself as his demonic eyes easily began to see the path more clearly. The floor underneath their feet was wooden and the walls on either side were paneled just as the parlor had been. Cobwebs, left to their own devices, lined the corners of the floor and ceiling. "_They're probably the most dangerous thing down here_." He told himself as they neared a small staircase. "Are we supposed to go down a flight of stairs?"

"Oui." Mrs. Dresmont answered just as the corridor howled with a sudden burst of wind.

"Someone just opened a door, didn't they?" Inuyasha deduced as the sound of far off footsteps assaulted his ears even from underneath the wig and hat.

"Um." She confirmed and pushed Inuyasha in the back with one firm hand. "We must 'urry."

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice begged from in the darkness as her mother's words made her heart stop dead in her chest. Without saying a word, Inuyasha squeezed her hand before picking up his pace and starting for the stairs.

To their credit, the two women navigated the stairs easily despite the dark and soon they found themselves moving towards both a warmth and a soft light. "Zat will be ze kitchen." Kagome's mother whispered as they grew closer and closer to the warmth and the sudden smell of fresh made bread. "You can escape with ze back door."

"Won't the servants tell?" Kagome asked her mother, fear running throughout her body as the prospect of being stuck in such a place made her squirm.

"No, never." Her mother whispered just as they neared an opened door. "Zey love me far more zan Thorold."

"I can see why." Inuyasha mumbled just as they stepped through the threshold of the opened kitchen door. The sound of pots and pans being fumbled from their sudden appearance was loud in his ears causing him to release both women with a hiss. "Ow." He growled low in his throat as the kitchen staff looked at him in complete disbelief.

"Madame?" The kitchen cook whispered as she saw her mistress emerging from the servant's hallway. "Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Regardez la porte." Mrs. Dresmont commanded without answering the cooks question and crossed the room towards the already opened back door. "'urry." She commanded quickly, motioning with shaking hands. "You're a demon, yes? You can jump over the back wall."

Inuyasha hesitated as he looked at the woman, unsure why she was suddenly helping them. "Why are you doing this?" He asked her as Kagome looked on, the same question running throughout her mind as well.

Mrs. Dresmont smiled at them sweetly, her eyes landing on her daughter within seconds. "Because I want 'er to be 'appy." She told him honestly. In the past few minutes, she had seen the true colors of the man before her. A pirate he might be, but a good and honest man he truly was.

"Mama." Kagome felt her lip quiver with happiness. For the first time in her life, she felt truly understood by the woman she had always wanted to be accepted by most. "Thank you."

"Of course Kagome." She nodded her head towards her daughter, staring at her with once more bright blue eyes. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mama." Kagome told her with a sad smile on her face as she reached for the older woman pulling her into a tight hug.

"Kagome—." Inuyasha drug out the name worriedly knowing they would have to sprint for the port in order to avoid the port authorities. After all, they took it seriously when one of their famous aristocrats was assaulted by a British Officer of the Navy.

Mrs. Dresmont pulled away from her daughter and raised her eyes towards Inuyasha at the sound of his voice. "Please," She whispered the world as she reached towards him, taking his cheek in her hand for only the briefest of seconds before she released him. "Take good care of 'er."

Blinking in surprise, Inuyasha turned towards the middle aged woman, his eyes searching her own as if trying to discern what she had said. After several seconds, his expression softened and he smiled at her in the very same way that made Kagome's heart melt. "With all due respect," He told the woman, that charming smile making him look far younger than he actually was. "We'll take care of each other."

The woman looked surprised for all of a second before her features composed completely. "Zat's all I 'ave ever wanted." She stepped back into the house, holding the door tightly as she studied her daughter's suitor one last time before turning towards Kagome herself. "Adieu Chérie." She told Kagome softly, the tense use of the word 'farewell' over goodbye making Kagome bit her lip. "Et," She spoke again, a soft smile on her aging face. "Joyeux anniversaire."

"What?" Inuyasha turned back towards the two women as the words 'Happy Birthday' echoed in his head.

"It'z next week," The woman continued on as she watched her daughter's mouth fall open in surprise. "Février vingt-troisième."

Kagome's mouth opened at her mother's words as she realized she had indeed forgotten. She would be eighteen in just a little over a week, February twenty-third. "I forgot."

A yell from behind them made all three heads turn quickly towards the servant's passageway. They could not see anyone approaching yet but by the look of worry on the cooks face it was only a matter of time. "You must go quickly." Her mother spoke hastily as she turned back towards them, pushing Kagome's shoulder lightly away. "'urry, run—," She paused for just a second as the sound of footsteps started to approach. "Be 'appy."

"I will," Kagome nodded her head even as she felt Inuyasha's arm snake around her waist. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you," Her mother told her one last time, touching her cheek with the pads of her fingers. "Chérie."

Holding onto his intended tightly Inuyasha looked towards his future mother-in-law and offered her a curt nod before using his free hand to direct Kagome's arms around his neck. The girl complied easily, already knowing what he intended to do to insure their escape. "Adieu, Madam." He said the words quickly but meaningfully before turning away and heading towards the opened door.

The fresh air and the misty cold instantly hit his warmed skin and he inhaled deeply. The demon in him felt the freedom wash over him, the feeling of being cornered slowly leaving him the closer he was to the door. Knees bending he held Kagome as tight to himself as he could, shifting all his weight into the balls of his feet.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, knowing how hard this moment had to be for her. Holding back tears, Kagome nodded against his shoulder giving him permission to take her away from the life she had once known. "Okay." He whispered, and without another thought sprung upwards, taking off in the direction of the back gate.

-break-

Kagome stared at the retreating imagine of Bordeaux, her grey eyes watching the landscape with such gentle scrutiny that she seemed almost in a trance. Her fingers gripped the railing of the helm's deck as she heard the Captain and Miroku speak quietly from behind her. There was no doubt in her mind what they were currently discussing, the reason for their hasty retreat, her uncle and his words. Unfortunately, Sango and Miroku hadn't even had the opportunity to leave the ship when the Captain and herself had arrived in a scramble. It was a fact Kagome felt horrible about but also something she felt was an insignificant event compared to the events of the day.

"_I just don't understand it_." Kagome thought to herself as she leaned against the railing. She could hear the slight whine of the wheel as Miroku navigated behind her, the sound soothing her but only slightly. "_The things he said—they just don't make sense_." She inhaled deeply as she looked out towards the beautiful retreating landscape. In the distance, she could hear a far off clock tower begin to chime, the sound echoing over the water as they left the port. "_But in a way, I guess it does_." She told herself just as the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her caused her to turn and look.

The Captain came into her sights within seconds, the tall man sending her a pained smile as he came to stand beside her. She returned the gesture slightly, her own expression just as pained as his. "How you doing?" He asked her, trying to sound nonchalant but actually failing.

"I'm fine." She replied evenly but her voice didn't come across anywhere near as convincing as it should have.

Licking his lips slowly, Inuyasha reached out and placed his hands on her shoulder, squeezing the deep scarlet fabric comfortingly. "You'll forgive me if I don't believe you?" He asked, his voice coming across as sweet and playful.

The sound made Kagome smile for all of a second before her face fell into a frown once more. "I can't believe the things he said about me." She whispered, her words sounding both strained and pained all at the same time.

For his part, Inuyasha didn't say a word, simply stood next to her as he too looked out over the retreating city. He could see the large palace as it began to disappear, becoming nothing more than a shadowy figure against a murky landscape. Honestly, he was glad to see it disappear, happy that he would never have to see that man's face again. "_If_ _I ever do see him again—I won't just knock him out_." He growled slightly, his now free ears twitching as the sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted him to Sango's presence.

"Just because I was—I am with pirates—he thinks I'm—I'm," Kagome inhaled sharply, unable to say the words she was thinking. "How can he think that," She turned and looked straight into the Captain's gold eyes, the softness of his expression not halting her words. "I'm his niece." She pressed just as the imagine of Sango appeared over the Captain's shoulder.

"What did he think of you?" Sango asked as she took a step forward towards the younger girl.

Kagome shook her head quickly, still in far too much shock to actually speak of such things. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's understandable." Sango nodded her head and sent Kagome a gentle smile. The woman had known all along that Kagome was not going to be accepted as she had thought she would be. It was a harsh reality that both Sango and Kagome were unfortunate enough to share. "It's hard when even your own family sees you as nothing but—damaged goods."

Inuyasha felt the hair on his neck bristle from the choice of words. He could still see Kagome's uncle as he swirled his brandy and spoke them haphazardly.

"How could he?" Kagome sniffled slightly and tilted her head back to look up at the misting sky. "How could he think that—he didn't even," She inhaled sharply as she forced herself not to cry once more. "He just assumed."

"Did your mother?" Sango ventured to press, mainly out of curiosity.

Instantly, Kagome felt a calmness consume her as she imagined the face of her mother unpainted and remorseful. "No." She spoke so softly that Sango nearly didn't hear. Blinking back tears she looked down at the boards of Shikuro's deck, staring at them as her mother's words replayed in her head.

"_I want nothing to do with them anymore!"_

"_I'm glad."_

"Mama was glad, it sounds absurd but she was glad." Kagome told Sango as she stared at the floor boards, looking at them as if they had all the answers. "She and I," She whispered, her quietness causing Sango to take another step towards her in an attempt to hear. "We're more alike than I ever knew."

"Kagome?" Sango prodded as she took yet another step towards the girl, moving past the Captain in order to touch Kagome's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"My mother," Kagome whispered the words as the tears in her eyes clouded her vision of the floor. "She accepted me." She drew in a shaky breath as she raised her head and looked at Sango. "She told me, she wished she was as strong as me." The tears fell down Kagome's face as her lips contorted in an attempt to stop her from crying. "She—all this time—she wanted to be—to-o-o—be."

"Like you." Sango finished, her own eyes wide as she thought of her own mother who would have never wanted such things.

"I can't—," Kagome shook her head quickly back and forth as she sniffled loudly. Carefully, she turned her head towards the Captain looking at him as if needing him for reassurance. "I treated her so badly." She told him as she drew her arms around herself and closed her eyes against the pain. "And all this time—she—she was just like me."

"There's no way you could have known that." Inuyasha spoke up for the first time since Sango had stepped into the conversation. Moving closer to her, he reached out wanting to give her all the comfort in the world but not really knowing how. Clawed fingers brushed underneath her chin, coaxing it upwards until her eyes opened to look at him. "Kagome—she lived her life the way she wanted."

"But she didn't," Kagome shook her head fiercely denying Inuyasha's words and making his hand move away all at the same time. "She wanted so much more, to be an explorer—she told me so."

"But she also wanted you." Miroku interrupted from his place at the helm, making his presence really known for the first time.

"What?" Kagome turned towards him surprised, having almost forgotten he was there.

"Your mother chose to have a family and you," He sent her an unnerving look over his shoulder. "You chose the other path." Miroku continued as he looked back forward at the channel in front of them. "Your mother may regret that and she has every right to but she made her choices and she lived her life." He turned his head slightly to the side so he could look at Kagome. "But now Kagome—it's your turn to make your own choices." He explained slowly as he watched his father nod his head in approval. "And you have: you choose to run away, to stay with us, to learn about your powers, to sail the sea—you chose all those things and you deserve the consequences of them," He smiled softly at her, his feelings of odd brotherly love for the woman who was to be his step-mother only slightly confusing. "Whether they're good or bad."

"But," Kagome blinked back a few stray tears before raising her hand to rub at her face absently. "It's not fair."

"Nothing fair." Inuyasha told her with a shrug before reaching for her, placing one arm loosely around her shoulders. "She made her choices and she accepted them."

Kagome was silent as his words sunk into her brain. "I'm going to miss her." Was the only thing she could think to say.

"I still miss my mother." Sango whispered quietly as she leaned against the railing next to Kagome. "I always will—because she was my mother."

Kagome nodded her head slowly as she leaned into the Captain's embrace. "She was my only family left, beside my brother."

"And what about us?" Miroku turned and looked at her, faking hurt.

"What?"

"We're your family Kagome." Inuyasha spoke up this time, his words soft in Kagome's ears.

"Family?" She repeated gently as she looked up at him.

"A weird family," Inuyasha shrugged slightly as he sent her a teasing smile. "I mean—we don't exactly look conventional."

"That's putting it mildly." Miroku laughed as he turned the ship more to starboard, the wind along the channel catching the sails with a loud ruffling sound.

"But that doesn't mean we're not still a family." Sango smiled and leaned forward to catch Kagome's eyes. "And I think we're a stronger one than any other."

"Stronger?" Kagome shook her head slightly. "What could be stronger than blood?"

"Choice." Inuyasha whispered causing the other three people to look at him surprised. "I once read that the ancient Roman's would adopt son's even if they had a blood born one, because you can't chose your children or who they will be but you can chose the kind of child you want from an adoption." He looked towards the others and smiled crookedly. "We chose each other and that makes our bond stronger."

Kagome felt a great sense of peace wash over her from Inuyasha's words. Slowly, she wrapped her arm around his waist heedless of who might be watching amongst the crew. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his chest and inhaled the rough masculine nature of his natural scent. Instantly, she felt safe as if the whole of the world was unable to do anything to her. "_Is this what it feels like—to have a real family?_" She wondered, her childhood had been a constant battle between her mother and herself, fighting for the right to be what she really was and who her mother was deep down inside.

Looking back on it now, it all seemed rather ridiculous. She had been fighting her mother over something her mother perfectly understood. The family she had been given in life had simply not been prepared to deal with her, it seemed. But this family, the one she had chosen, regardless of everything, seemed to truly understand and give into that fact. Opening her eyes, she looked towards Miroku's back, watching the slightly older man as he navigated down the river with ease. Turning her eyes away, she looked towards Sango watching as the other woman looked out over the water, a look of complete peace on her face. And finally, turning away from her, she looked up towards the man holding her securely in his arms, her eyes finding his own staring at her.

Blinking, she felt a lump form in her throat as his soft golden irises watched her with what she could only assume was love. Without hesitation she returned the look, hoping to convey to him how she felt through just her eyes and smile. If he understood he didn't say but instead bent his head forward and pressed his lips ever so gently to her forehead. She closed her eyes from the affection, the awkwardness of the public display not bothering her in the least.

"I chose you, Kagome." He whispered against her skin, the sweetness of the words making her eyes open.

Her vision came in contact with his strong chin and the curve of his throat. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to the exposed flesh, the heat of his body comforting her as she whispered: "We chose each other."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review _

**A/N:** Hope everyone liked this chapter. Starting next chapter, I am pleased to inform you, Kouga will be making his first appearance as we enter Italy, specifically the Republic of Genoa. How fun will that be!

**Bonus Point:**

How many jewel shards does Kouga have in his legs?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Sesshoumaru met Rin after a fight with Inuyasha he actually lost. While recovering Rin found him and brought him food and water (which he did not eat). Later, she was attacked by Kouga's wolves and at Tenseiga's urging he decided to bring her back to life. Without asking, Rin followed him and never stopped, Sesshoumaru eventually accepted this and grew very fond of her. Congrats to the winners!

14 inu-kag, Team D0bby, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, Sharp 8394, chronos-girl, TheRealInuyasha, Glon Morski, Nur Nur, TaoGrace, disneyclassics101, , KaUiA, FridayzGirl, Aozora12, Suyurilrig, Cagome, AiydanWarrior, walomadolo,

**Translations: **

Qui est-ce? – Who is that?

Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle me ressemble? – You do not think she looks like me?

Le maître a été attaqué. Vite, appelez la police. – The master was attacked. Quick call the police.

Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu fais? – Excuse me, what are you doing here?

Regardez la porte. – Watch the door.

**Notes:**

Jacques Cartier 1491-1557 – Cartier was the first to claim what is now called Canada, for France. He mapped the Gulf of St. Lawrence and much of the St. Lawrence river. He tried a variety of settlements but all were fairly ill-fated.

Jacques Marquette 1637-1675 – Jacques Marquette founded Sault Ste. Marie which was Michigan's first European settlement. In addition, he and Louis Jolliet are credited with mapping the northern most point of the Mississippi River. Jolliet was a French Canadian.

UNEDITTED

POSTED

6/4/2013


	77. Genova

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**Genova**

Sitting in front of her at his desk, a glass of wine in his hand, Naraku slowly swirled the red liquid in the cup. Standing just in front of him on the other side of the desk, Kaede watched the liquid of the bright red wine absently as it swirled. Both of her eyes were exposed, the blue Shinigami eye dancing as it watched the blood colored liquid just a little too closely for comfort. Sighing heavily, Naraku brought the glass to his lips, the eyes watching the motion as he tipped it back and drank a little.

Pulling the glass away, he continued to swirl the wine for a few more seconds before moving to look at Kaede. "Are you sure about this old woman?" He asked carefully, the sound of his voice loud in the quiet room.

"Positive." Kaede answered within seconds, the sound of waves lapping against the side of the ship echoing from an opened window. "These eyes do not lie."

"So," Naraku whispered as he held the glass of wine up to his face, looking into it as the liquid danced. "You can guarantee me that we're heading in the right direction?"

"I can." Kaede told him, offering the man a daring smile that disguised an internal fear. "_There's no way we can actually reach Inuyasha and Kagome as long as they don't stay in Italy too long_." The woman licked her lips slowly her eyes never leaving the wine glass as Naraku continued to play with it. "_It will take the thunder at least two months to cross the Atlantic, and by then they should be long gone, headed towards the tip of Africa_."

Tapping his empty hand against the deck, Naraku scrunched up his face, his dark eyes glancing towards Kaede briefly. "What makes you so sure they're in Italy?" He asked, his fingers continuing to drum against the table.

Seeing right through his game, Kaede straightened herself so she would stand a little taller. The bones of her back, ankles, knees, and shoulders groaned and popped from the motion but Kaede didn't waver. "Do I need to prove myself once more," She asked, now standing a good two inches taller as she looked down at Naraku. "Mr. Naraku?"

"I would prefer it." The man growled low in his throat as he turned towards the older woman, the darkness in his eyes making Kaede's heart nearly stop in her chest, a fact she didn't dare show.

Forcing herself to stay tall, Kaede looked into those eyes, seeing the truth behind Naraku within them. "I'm afraid," She cleared her throat loudly to make sure her voice didn't shake in any way. "There's no such way to prove that until we arrive in Italy, Mr. Naraku."

Naraku shrugged his shoulders from her words but seemed to surprisingly accept them. "I can be patient—when necessary." He told her with a strange throaty chuckle.

"You are most kind." Kaede tried to sound as sincere as possible, luckily, she just managed.

"Aren't I though."

Trying to keep herself from hitting the man, Kaede rolled her eyes discretely and turned to look out the window. "_We've been traveling three weeks_." She thought to herself, inhaling deeply while the sound of Naraku spinning his wine in his wine glass floated throughout the room. "_It will be another five weeks at least before we reach the Mediterranean._" The thought brought her just enough comfort to relax and enjoy the burgeoning night outside the window.

The sun was just now setting, painting the sky a bright orange color. It was a beautiful sight to the old woman, calm and peaceful. However, the peace didn't last but another moment. Suddenly, before Kaede's very eyes the sky went black, all of the light seeming to disappear from the world in one quick instant. Kaede felt her heart skip a beat, her body going completely cold, all the peaceful thoughts in her head instantly freezing over into panic. "It's time." She said before she could even hope to stop herself.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked sounding bored before he too felt the coldness consume his body, a coldness he did not understand but Kaede did very well.

Kaede turned her head slowly to the west and even though there was no window, her Shinigami eye let her see outside. The feel of the approaching creature was the feel of death itself. "Kagura." She whispered, as she watched the translucent figure fly across the sky. "_It's not in its real form like I am_." She realized, feeling thankful, that meant it was only here to visit Kagura in a dream and not to actually perform the ritual to make Kagura's body its own. "_But it's only a matter of time, isn't it?" _Kaede realized, the feeling making her sick to her stomach_._ "_The Shinigami must be coming to give her the final warning. To tell her it's almost time_."

"What about the wind demon?" Naraku asked while continuing to look at the girl with a bored expression, this one fake.

"Nothing." Kaede answered him, turning back towards Naraku with a strange tight smile on her face. "I just realized I was supposed to go talk with her is all."

"About what?" Naraku frowned and sat the glass of wine down on the table, the glass clinking as it touched the wood.

"I'm going to sew her a new dress." The old woman told him, Naraku just arrogant enough to shrug his shoulders and believe her.

"The stupid things women do."

Not bothering to deal with his condescending words, Kaede merely bowed her head slightly. "Have a good night Mr. Naraku." She told him and without another word turned to leave the room, the knowledge that the wind demon's time was finally coming to a close at the forefront of her mind.

-break-

Inuyasha exhaled slowly as the warmer air of the Mediterranean hit his skin full on. Despite it being winter, the air was warm in this region, something he was thankful for. "It feels so good here compared to France." He told himself as he leaned forward over the railing of the Shikuro's Quarter Deck. For once, since they had left France, he wasn't at the helm instead Myoga was along with Totosai, the two men chatting just out of his hearing range.

Twitching his ears, he tried to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation but came away empty. The two men were being careful to speak quietly to each other and in an older dialect of Nihon-go that Inuyasha had trouble understanding. They didn't speak in that particular variant of the language often but when they did it was always to keep secrets from him.

Snorting, he reached up a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed at a sore muscle behind his ear. "_I wonder what they're talking about_." He thought to himself, slightly unnerved that the two men had gone to all the trouble of changing dialects so as not to be understood. "_There can't possibly be more things they're keeping from me, are there?"_ He growled slightly to himself from the very thought, knowing it was entirely possible. "_Otou-san told them not to tell me about the jewel or Okaa-san."_ He licked his lips slowly the Mediterranean breeze suddenly picking up around him, making his hair fly into his face. "_Maybe—there was more he didn't want me to know—things only Sesshoumaru might know._"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply before letting out a loud and deliberate sigh. Leaning forward more on the rail, the dog demon pushed the thoughts of his brother to the back of his mind. Only time would tell what the secrets were Totosai and Myoga were keeping; and in time, Sesshoumaru would reveal them.

Golden eyes stared out across the vast Mediterranean sea, watching as the beautiful clear blue waters rose and fell. It was a gorgeous sight, one he hadn't seen since they had recovered Sango from the bar she had wondered into. "_That was pretty close to here_." He thought to himself as he turned his eyes forward towards the mainland that was slowly coming into view. "_She is from Italy._" He tilted his head back in thought, trying to remember exactly where they had found Sango. "_I think it was farther down the coast, closer to Rome_."

Wherever the tavern had been, he couldn't really recall right now. All he knew was that Sango was Italian, although as the daughter of a high ranking military official she had been educated far better than any normal Italian woman would ever dream. She had been so well educated in fact, that she had been given a tutor as a young girl to teach her the foundation of a variety of languages. It was that education that had allowed her accent to virtually deteriorated since they had met her.

"_In the beginning, she could barely say that or with without missing the 'th' sounds_." He laughed slightly at the memory of Sango stumbling over specific words, pronouncing things incorrectly. "Dat is 'orrible." He mocked even though Sango was not there to hear. "What is wrong wid you-u." He drug out the 'u' sound before it turned into a mocking laugh.

"What do you-u find so fun-ny?"

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Sango's voice magically seeming to appear from behind him. Turning he saw Sango standing next to a barely contained Kagome, the girl's eyes shining with mirth. Sango beside her stood with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Smiling slightly, Inuyasha turned around and braced his forearms on the railing behind him, leaning back. "I was just reminiscing."

"Back to de good old days, no?" Sango laughed slightly to herself, unable to keep a straight face.

"Sì." Inuyasha responded to her in Italian, his eyes lit up with mirth. Soon, the mirth made way to a slightly serious face, however. "It's been a while," He told her, his voice quiet and, dare say, gentle. "Since I've heard you use that accent."

Sango shrugged at the words, looking over at Kagome with a slight smile that never really reached her eyes. "It's the principal of the matter." She said cryptically but Inuyasha understood.

After everything Sango had been through, she had tried her hardest to make her old self disappear, even if that meant forcing herself to speak English properly and with no traces of the Italian left within her. It had been a hard endeavor, lasting over the course of the four, almost five years she had been on this ship, starting when she was sixteen. Miroku had been a scant fifteen years old at the time and had done his best to make sure the slightly older girl was happy and comfortable on board. Still, it had taken a good six months before Sango was able to actually come around to him, talking with him and finally beginning to heal. It was at that time, that the girl had decided to strip herself of the identity she once had, down to her very accent.

Clearing her throat, sensing the tension of the moment, Kagome stepped towards the railing looking out over the sea with a smile. "It's beautiful." She spoke brightly, the sound of her voice making Sango's tension somewhat lesson. "Don't you think, Sango?"

"It is." Sango agreed, her voice still sounding taunt but her expression growing fond. She had always loved the coast line of her home, the beautiful tranquility of an Italian winter; warm and fragrant. "_Why did you have to ruin this for me?_" She questioned herself softly as a flash of his charismatic face ran throughout her mind, making her clinch a fist.

Inuyasha's gold eyes stared at the girl as she began to shake, the hate she had for the man from so long ago overflowing. Inhaling sharply, Inuyasha too clutched a fist as anger filled him as well. "_Bastard_." He growled low in his throat, imagining himself punching the faceless man straight in the gut.

Completely unaware of Sango and the Captain's thoughts, Kagome looked out over the sea with wide grey eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt every dream she had ever had finally come to fruition. "I've always," She whispered, the Captain looking towards her as she spoke, taking his eyes off the shaking Sango. "Imagined standing here." Her voice was but a wisp of sound on the air, the quality of it making both Sango and Inuyasha forget their angered thoughts to look at her instead.

The girl was an enchanting sight, her grey eyes seeming to sparkle from the landscape before her. Her tiny fingers clutched at the railing, little flakes of dirt underneath her nails rubbing off on the wood. Her lips, a wind scarred red color, parted in amazement taking little breathes of air with each new sight. The wind caught the curls around her head, brushing them against her crown and around her neck, the soft strands dancing. The sun reflected the parts of her hair that weren't completely black, causing little flecks of red, brown, and blond to stand out against her tanned skin. Suddenly, her face broke out into a giant smile, her eyes lighting up with specks of blue amongst the stormy grey.

"Look!" She cried out, suddenly raising a hand and pointing out in the distance. Only a few hundred yards away, a dolphin had just breeched the water sailing in the air before it angled itself back downwards and disappeared without so much as a splash back into the waves. Within seconds, another followed it and then another, their bodies jumping from the water, glistening brightly in the sun.

"Dolphins." The Captain identified as the pod continued to move, the sound of their chattering loud in his ears.

"They're beautiful." Kagome leaned back away from the rail, looking towards Sango with such beautiful innocent eyes that the older woman couldn't help but smile. "Aren't they Sango?"

"They are." She spoke carefully, her voice completely genuine as she took a step forward towards Kagome. Leaning on the railing next to the girl, she inhaled the salty air deliberately, closing her eyes against the sight for only a moment before she opened them once more. The sun entered her vision, nearly blinding her before the landscape of a far off shore and all too close sea surrounded her once more. "_If I could just—see the world with Kagome's eyes_." She told herself as she studied the beauty of childhood, her eyes still slightly blinded by his charismatic face.

Beside her, Kagome laughed and grabbed for the Captain's arm suddenly. The man nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise, looking down at Kagome with a lopsided grin. "What?" He questioned, Sango's eyes staring at the two as Kagome grinned back up at him.

"Do you remember," She spoke quickly, actually yanking slightly on the man's arm as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "You told me once, that you would take me to the Mediterranean?"

Inuyasha blinked and tilted his head back, doing his best to pretend that he had no idea what she was talking about. "When was that?" He asked while bringing his free hand up to his face. "I just can't remember—."

Kagome glared from his words and released his arm before crossing her own over her chest. "Jerk." She mumbled quietly under her breath so none of the men working around them would hear her.

Sango felt a smile instantly appear on her face from Kagome's words and posture. "_You're so lucky Kagome._" She thought as she watched the Captain lean his chin on Kagome's shoulder, the girl shooing him away with a glare. "_The happiness you'll know with the Captain_." She blinked back tears slightly forcing herself to not feel pity for her own life experiences. "_Will be protected at all cost, by all of us_." She nodded her head sharply, just as Kagome smacked the Captain's arm away from wrapping around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha laughed as he spoke, raising his hands up to protect his head as Kagome swatted at him again. "Come on—I was just joking."

Around them, the crewmen didn't even bother to look, not finding the little 'mating' display all that interesting. Besides even that, they knew better than to pay too much attention to Kagome Dresmont, she was off limits from day one (this they all knew well, even newer members of the crew).

Holding back laughter of her own, realizing that he had in fact been joking, Kagome turned her back on the man. "You're so inconsiderate." She told him, her eyes staring at Sango who was now also holding in laughter of her own. "Don't you agree, Sango?"

"Oh yes." Sango frowned playfully and reached for Kagome's arm. Wrapping her arm around the younger girl's, she pulled Kagome to her side, protecting her like a mother duck with ducklings. "He is a first rate imbecile." She worded delicately, knowing the men around her would have no idea what the word 'imbecile' actually meant.

Before the Captain had a chance to respond to the harsh words, a call from the crow's nest high above alerted the ship to their approaching destination.

"Genova." Inuyasha whispered as he stared at the rather large approaching port. _"I can't think of anyone else in this world I hate more than Kouga." _He frowned tightly from the thought, a loud snort barely contained in his throat._ "Maybe Sesshoumaru—at least he never tried to sell me for a cadaver." _He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to curse before opening them once more._ "Sesshoumaru only tried to kill me and that's far more respectable."_

-break-

The waves of the Atlantic Ocean were calm as they lapped against the Thunder's hull gently teasing the old ship with their warmth. A flock of seagulls squawked loudly overhead, following the ship and playing amongst its mast as the wind filled them. Standing on deck, Hiten held onto the wheel inhaling deeply as he looked out over the large ocean. They were far away yet from where they were currently headed. For whatever reason, Naraku had ordered him to cross the great Atlantic two weeks prior and had yet to tell neither him nor Kagura why.

"_It doesn't make sense_." He thought as he gritted his teeth and turned the wheel so that they were moving away from the setting sun more exactly. "_What does he know that he's not telling us?"_ The demon inhaled deeply, his nose catching a whiff of a lovely scent. "_Kagura-hime."_ He smiled slightly as the sound of her nearly silent footsteps met his ears. "What are you doing woman?"

"Comin' to see yuu," The woman spoke just as her shoulder's cleared the staircase and her smile filled Hiten's vision. "Hiten-sama."

The thunder demon sent Kagura a narrowed smirk, motioning with his chin for her to come stand next to him. The wind demon replied within moments, seeming to glide across the deck towards him as she looked out at the setting sun. Hiten watched mesmerized for just a second as her ruby eyes caught the light, shining brightly and flickering like a brilliant flame. "Pretty." He whispered to himself and reached out a hand to touch her cheek slightly.

Kagura smirked in response, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. "Hiten-sama." She whispered his name softly, the sound of it making Hiten actually shiver. Never in his life had he heard anyone say his name in quite the same way Kagura did, as if it was the most enticing word ever to be passed through lips.

He licked his lips as his body began to tingle and allowed his hand to drop away from her face as he tried to control the urge to jump her. Suddenly, her eyes opened, hooded and sultry, the sight nearly causing him to let go of the wheel. "What are you thinking?" He managed to ask as all his blood left his head rushing somewhere else.

Kagura allowed her eyelashes to flicker and pushed away from him turning her back as her arms moved behind her. Hiten watched without blinking as she crossed the deck and moved towards the railing. She stood there for several seconds, the few hairs not held up tightly above her head catching in the wind, tickling at the base of her neck. "I was-u thinkin' I'm—," She paused just long enough to turn and glance over her shoulder, sending him a dangerously wicked smile. "Ready-y to sleep-pu."

Hiten felt his heart stop in his chest as he stared at her, watching as she slowly smoothed her tongue over her upper lip. "Charles!" He yelled without even looking away from her, his body reacting to her so forcefully that he thought he might pass out.

"Yes sir?" A man, who had been straightening ropes for the rigging, responded from down below.

"Take the helm," Hiten commanded barely managed to hold onto the wheel with one hand while the other motioned for Kagura go down the stairs. "Now!"

"Yes, sir!" Charles called back and rushed towards the stairwell, knowing from the sound of his Captain's voice that this was a matter of life and death.

Kagura smirked as she watched Hiten's flustered face and shook her head almost mockingly. "Can't-to even wait-a moment, ne?" She teased him, her ears twitching on the side of her head as Hiten growled low in his throat.

"You're so gonna get it." He licked his lips as he spoke, Kagura sticking her tongue out at him in response before turning and heading down the stairs. Charles passed her on the stairwell not a second later, the demon man scenting the smell of her strong arousal within seconds, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

Stumbling up the last few steps, he caught sight of his Captain who looked for all pretenses as if he was about to tear the wheel out of the deck. Rushing over to the Captain he grabbed for the wheel as quickly as he could, mumbling a hasty, "I got it sir" as his hands latched onto it.

Hiten didn't listen even one little bit, choosing instead to rush off down the stairs as quickly as he could. He rounded the edge of the staircase so quickly that the wood of the last step actually cracked. The loud sound rang out in the air making the few remaining crewmen on the deck look towards their Captain with surprised eyes. Their looks couldn't stop Hiten however, who merely continued his rush for the door.

"_She closed it_." He realized only seconds before he slammed into it at full force his hand just grabbing the handle in time to turn it and push it opened. The door swung opened, Hiten already reaching for his shirt to pull it over his head. Blinded by the fabric in front of his face, he didn't see Kagura standing still fully clothed until the cotton shirt was already on the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt." The voice was calm and gentle, old and wise, the sound of it drawing Hiten's black eyes towards his bed quickly. There sitting on what had become Kagura's side of the bed was Kaede, her old body hunched forward as she looked towards him. Her one good eye stared at his chest for a moment, watching as he panted before lowering down, staring a bit lower for a second. "I didn't anticipate this."

Instantly, Hiten's arousal went limp, the man growling low in his throat as he stared at the intrusion. The demon inside of him growled and panted, its need and want far outweighing how much it actually had grown to like the old woman. "What the hell?" He spoke between clenched teeth, his breath coming out in a hiss. "What are you—?"

"Hiten-sama, be calm." Kagura interrupted him before he could explore. "Kaede-sama?" She whispered her face actually flushing bright red as she glanced behind herself at the shirtless Hiten. The man glared at her when their ruby eyes made contact, not liking the fact she had interrupted him one bit. Shaking her head and sending him a glare in return, the wind demon looked back towards the old woman. "What-a yuu doin' here?" Kagura asked as she studied the strained posture of the old woman carefully. "_Kaede-sama look-ku tired_."

"I need to talk to you Kagura." Kaede spoke softly as she eyed the younger woman as if she was looking not at an acquaintance but at a dear friend.

"About what?" Kagura whispered, the perfect pronunciation making Kaede smile. It seemed the more time the wind demon spent with them the better her English was slowly becoming.

"About," She glanced at the floor, her hands shaking as she thought about what she was going to say. "_Won't it make it worse to tell her?_" She reached up and rubbed a hand across her face the debate raging in her head. "_Anticipation is often worse than the heat of the moment_."

"Kaede-sama?" The girl stepped towards her worriedly, a hand outstretched. "Are yuu alright?"

Kaede raised her head from the kind words and offered Kagura a little smile. "Don't worry." She tried to reassure even as her knowledge of the creature headed towards them tore into her heart. "I'm just—tired."

"Yuu should-u lie down, Kaede-sama." Kagura bit at her lip and took a step forward only to freeze at the sight of Kaede's pained eyes.

"I'm quite alright." Her lip trembled as she spoke but her voice was firm enough to stop Kagura from stepping any farther forward.

"Kaede-sama."

"I just need to talk to you." The old woman supplied evenly as she glanced backwards towards Hiten. The elemental demon for his part had not moved, his shirt still lying on the ground at his feet. "I truly am sorry Mr. Hiten, I had not meant to interrupt your—private time."

Hiten raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling very dirty as the old woman looked him up and down. "_She looks like my grandmother_." He thought and shuddered slightly at the implications of his words. "Don't worry about it." He told her as he finally reached down and grabbed for the shirt on the floor, hastily putting it back over his head. "_It's not like I'm in the mood anymore anyway_."

Unhindered by Hiten's predicament, Kagura turned back towards Kaede, her eyes narrowing as she watched the older woman. Kaede was pale, a sight that Kagura had only seen maybe once when Mr. Dresmont had been shot, but never before and never after, "_Somthin' is wrong_." She thought, knowing that the old woman would hear the thoughts inside her head. "_Please, tell-e_."

Looking towards the girl, Kaede felt a lump form in her throat. To tell Kagura was to tell her of her own impending death. That was something Kaede had never prepared herself to do, especially for one so young and full of promise. "_It's unfair for you to die like this_." Kaede told herself, closing her eyes for a moment to focus. "_You're so young—you deserve to live_."

Growing worried, Kagura moved across the short distance from her position to the bed, kneeling down in front of the old woman hastily. "Kaede-sama." She pushed, the sound of Hiten shuffling just as confused behind her making her ears twitch.

"Kagura," The old woman finally spoke, her words slow at first as she tried to think of the best way to word her sentence. "You remember what I told you about—what I can see?"

"Yes." Kagura nodded slowly and turned to look back at Hiten wondering if he should be hearing this conversation. Even though Hiten and herself had grown very close over the course of the past few months, she had yet to divulge everything she knew to him. "_I can't-to risk-e that_." She told herself, even as an unsteady feeling grew in her stomach. "Ano—?" She turned back towards the old woman, trying to convey her thoughts, while knowing Kaede already knew them.

"Do not worry." Kaede smiled softly, trying to reassure the girl as best she could. "_How do I say this_," She asked herself as her one 'good' eye welled with tears. "_Can I say it?"_ She opened her mouth, her lips trembling as they parted. "I've—seen again."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hiten mumbled and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kagura confused.

"Nothin', Hiten-sama." Kagura whispered as she looked directly at Kaede as if trying to read the woman's mind; a power Kagura didn't possess. "_Go on."_ She urged the woman, bringing up her hands to touch Kaede's shoulders.

"_I've seen." _Kaede replied also in thought as she started towards Kagura, looking at the woman. "_She's so young_." Kaede seemed to realize as she watched Kagura stare at her. "_How can I tell someone so young they're going to die?_" She shook her head slowly back and forth as Kagura's eyes narrowed from the sight. "_I've seen," _She started to tell her, her very thoughts wavering until the lie came out. "_Inuyasha_."

"_What?_" Kagura tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out how a sighting of the dog demon would make Kaede behave this strangely.

"_I saw him and I told Naraku."_

"Nani!" Kagura practically screeched, the sound making Hiten nearly fall backwards onto his ass.

"What the hell!" The man yelled but neither woman actually heard him.

"_Yuu told-u Naraku where-e Inuyasha-sama is!_" Kagura gritted her teeth as she thought her words as loudly as possible, hoping they would sound like a scream in Kaede's head.

"_It's all part of the plan_." Kaede whispered back, continuing on with the truthful cover up. "_I just can't tell her_." She told herself even as her heart stung in her chest. "_Kagura deserves at least one more peaceful night on this earth_." She reasoned with herself knowing that, in the end, she was simply taking an easy way out. "_I'll let the Shinigami tell but before then, I'll give her the gift of a peaceful mind._"

Unaware of Kaede's thoughts, Kagura's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at the woman. "_Everything we did_," She thought as her mouth went slack jawed. "_Hiten-sana stealin' the shards, me givin' them-u to Inuyasha-sama, tellin' him to go to his Onii-san, sending his ship-pu flyin'?"_ She heard Hiten step towards her, the demon obviously trying to figure out what was going on between the two women, but she ignored it. "_That-to was for nothin'!?"_

Kaede didn't think anything for several seconds as she looked at the wind demon with one old eye. "_I can't do this_." She thought to herself and herself only, leaving Kagura in the dark as she stood from the bed. "That's all I wanted to say." She told Kagura even as the wind demon gabbed at her.

"That-to can't be all!" She exclaimed as Kaede shuffled her old body in the direction of the door. "Kaede-sama!"

"I'll leave you to your fun." Kaede turned towards Hiten, smirking at the man but the look didn't seem all that mocking. More or less, Kaede's expression just came across as pained.

"Kaede?" Hiten tried to stop her but she had already moved towards the door and away from him.

The old woman reached for the door handle, with the full intention of leaving the room but hesitated. She could hear the inner turmoil of Kagura's thoughts, the way they raced and panicked. She could hear the way she begged, wanting to at least know that her death wouldn't be in vein. The old woman felt her hands shake, the door handle rattling against her fingers. "Kagura." She whispered the name, not bothering to turn towards the girl even as pity for her flew throughout her body. "Everything has a reason," She spoke calmly even though she didn't feel calm at all. "None of this is for nothing, even when you might not understand it."

Kagura opened her mouth to protest but found she couldn't think of a single word to say. There was something in Kaede's voice that made her unable to say another word but she wasn't sure exactly what. It could have been the tone or maybe the phrasing but Kagura was unable to tell. Tentatively, she took a step forward towards the older woman but Kaede merely shook her head and turned away, opening the door.

"_Inuyasha is in Italy—I told Naraku he was there_." She thought loudly in her head, Kagura actually jumping from the sudden sound of her voice. "_He's preparing for his trip to Nihon_."

"_Did-u tell Naraku where-e Inuyasha-sama was headed next?"_

"_No—Naraku knows nothing of Nihon_." Kaede explained softly as she moved out of the door way and into the hall, turning around to bow slightly. Turning however, was a mistake, the old woman caught sight of Kagura's wide and still fearful eyes. "Kagura." She tried to stop herself from whispering the name but failed.

It would only be a matter of time, Kaede realized, before this very girl disappeared from the world. She would suffer a fate worse than death, another life, in which she was not the one in charge of the life she lived. Kagura's soul would stay trapped within her body, used as food for the Shinigami who filled and controlled it in her stead. It would be a painful existence, every moment of which would be the equivalent of a living hell. She would experience every pain, every sight, every person the Shinigami brought to their death. It would be a lonely, painful, double life.

"I'm sorry." Kaede spoke but neither Kagura nor Hiten realized exactly what the woman was apologizing for. Unable to look at Kagura any longer, Kaede backed out of the room, bowing her head so she would be unable to see the young girl's face. "Good night." She whispered one last time as she pulled at the knob, closing the door with one soft click.

The room grew quiet as both Kagura and Hiten looked at the door, watching it as if Kaede might suddenly reappear to explain to them what had just happened. Clearing his throat, Hiten looked towards Kagura, watching as the wind demon stared at the door unmoving. "Okay," He spoke carefully, looking between Kagura and the door completely baffled. "What the hell just happened?"

"We're headin' to Italy-y." Kagura answered thoughtlessly, her eyes still trained on that door as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Italy?" Hiten's mouth dropped opened slightly, surprised by the information. Naraku had only told him to head to Europe and had yet to reveal their exact destination, "_So how could Kagura know it?"_ He narrowed his eyes, looking back towards the door, glaring at it as if he was glaring at Kaede. "When the hell did she tell you that?" He asked, whipping his head around to look back at Kagura. Over and over the replayed the conversation in his head but couldn't find one instance in which Kaede had revealed that fact.

"Just now." Kagura answered him truthfully, turning to look at him and his mystified eyes. "In my head."

"In your—," Hiten blinked rapidly, knowing now more than ever that he had been left completely out of the loop. "Kagura, what is going on?" He took a step towards her, his eyes becoming narrowed as he gave her a look that said to tell the truth.

Kagura stepped away, wrapping her hands more firmly around her body. She imagined Hiten's hate for Inuyasha, the man who had killed his brother and the boy she had known when he was but a baby, she couldn't let Hiten know, she had to protect him. "I can't—."

"Don't you dare lie to me." He spoke, his words harsh but somehow his voice coming across as more pained than angry. "Don't you trust me?"

Kagura blinked once from his words, looking back up at him, taking in his features. "Of course." She spoke without hesitation, watching as his eyes pulled away from her, appearing hurt. "I do—I do trust-to yuu Hiten-sama."

Hiten wrinkled his nose and turned his head up towards the ceiling as if collecting his thoughts. "Then tell me the truth," He finally said as he looked back at Kagura, watching her closely. "What the hell is wrong with Kaede?" He pressed as his mind raced for any plausible explanation; he couldn't think of one. "She's not just some normal old woman, is she?"

"No," Kagura answered unable to keep the secret any longer. "She's a Shinigami."

-break-

Inuyasha looked at himself in the one mirror that was on the ship, a small handheld he kept hidden away in a drawer. His eyes focused on the front ruffle of his shirt, adjusting it until it was properly placed. "At least it's not a navy uniform." He grumbled as he adjusted smoothed the material of the fancy white necktie.

The feel of the cotton material was awkward against his skin, making him clear his throat uncomfortably. With one final adjustment, he sat the mirror back down on his desk, attempting to angle it in such a way that he could at least see the line of his shirt. Noticing wrinkles in the white fabric, he turned to the side and smoothed it until not one remained. Satisfied, he turned to the old red and brown jacket that rested on his chair. Taking it into his hand, he ran his fingers over the material briefly, enjoying the velvet coat's texture. Slipping it on over his shoulders, he sighed reaching up and moving his hair from being trapped within it.

Gathering his hair at the base of his neck, he reached for a scrap of red fabric on the table, an easily tied the long locks in a low hanging pony-tail. "Well, it's not a damn wig at least." He told himself, bending down to look at himself in the tiny mirror. His forelocks highlighted his cheeks on either side, "_Maybe I should have tied them back too_." He thought to himself but in the end decided against it.

Straightening, the Captain grabbed for the tiny mirror and stashed it back inside the drawer for which it came. Drawer firmly closed, he started towards the cabin door, grabbing his hat from a nail on the wall absentmindedly as he existed the room. Stopping for a moment outside in the hallway, he looked down towards Sango and Miroku's own room. He could just hear the sounds of Sango speaking quietly to her husband, telling him how to properly tie his own shirt ruffle.

Smirking, the demon shook his head, "_I should have taught him better_." He laughed to himself lightly before turning towards the doorway leading to the quarterdeck. The sea breeze hit him instantly, along with the loud sounds of seagulls that made the ancient port of Genova their home. Inhaling sharply, he delighted in the scents of sea and fish, his gold eyes immediately filled with the sight of Genova's ancient lighthouse. "Lanterna."

He smiled as he looked at the giant structure, nowhere else in the world had he seen something quiet like the giant lighthouse. It stood, hovering over five mast lengths above his head, an entrance way to the ancient city.

The ship turned suddenly, the sails catching the wind loudly, as they entered the harbor, moving towards the giant wooden docks of the cities port. The tan colored wall that surrounded the city, encompassing it came into view, Inuyasha's golden eyes taking in the sight carefully. "_That's new_." He thought to himself as he started towards the staircase leading to the helm's deck, his eyes still sweeping over the beautiful white washed city. "_Kouga may be an ass."_ Inuyasha thought as he looked out over the thousands of light tanned colored stone houses, with their bright red and blue roofs. _"But—I have to admit—this is one of the most beautiful cities I've ever seen in my life._"

Turning away from the sight of the city, about to head up the stairs, Inuyasha froze, a sight greeting him that far surpassed even the most beautiful city he could imagine. Leaning against the railing on the starboard side, in a green gown with no stay or hoop in place, was Kagome. The wind was catching her hair as she leaned forward looking out at the city. The gown, without the hoop and stay, caught on her hips showing off her natural womanly figure. Heart pounding in his chest, Inuyasha resisted the urge to come up behind her so he could trace the line of her hip with the tips of his fingers.

His palms itched and grew sweaty as he imagined himself grabbing the delicious spot where her hip curved to turn into her silk covered ass. "_Mate_." The demon inside of him whispered, urging him to do what he was trying desperately not to. "Shut it." Inuyasha demanded under his breath as he took a shaky step towards his intended, his mate. "Kagome?" He called towards her, his breath nearly hitching in his throat when she turned around and sent him a bright smile.

"Inuyasha." She brought a hand up and motioned for him to come over to her.

Not able to resist such an invitation, Inuyasha glanced up at the helm's deck, double checking that Myoga was at the helm. The little demon, barely managing to see over the wheel, was doing well to steer them. "He'll be fine." Inuyasha told himself before turning his eyes back to Kagome, sending her a lopsided smile.

"This city is beautiful," Kagome told him as he approached her, coming to stand at her side. "I can't believe it even exists."

"I know," Inuyasha agreed as he forced himself to look into her face and not down at her curvy body. "They don't have anything like this in France." He motioned absently towards the colorful roofs, tan stoned walls and distant hills, tall and quiet, a backdrop to the town's exquisiteness.

"No," Kagome smiled, her grey eyes looking towards the three large wooden docks they were approaching. "They don't at all." She agreed, her eyes following the thousands of men as they scrambled around the docks, passing goods from hand to hand. The sounds of their yells and commands were loud even to her ears, as she watched them jump on and off ships as if the movement was nothing. Narrowing her eyes, confused, she squinted against the bright sun looking for the mandatory gangplanks that she had grown used to seeing at port. "_They're not there_." She realized after several seconds, her eyes widening.

Sensing that something had changed in Kagome's attitude, perhaps by scent or feeling alone, Inuyasha turned to look at her. "What is it?" He asked, his gold eyes searching her face for any indicators.

Looking at the Captain out of the corner of her eye, she motioned to the ships and their crews with her chin. "They're not using gangplanks."

"Huh?" Inuyasha quirked a brow and turned back to look at the ships. For several second she studied the vessels before smirking slightly and crossing his arms over his chest. "They're demons." He explained easily as he eyed his cousin's workers casually. "Wolf to be exact."

Kagome tilted her head to the side intrigued. "Like your grandparents?"

"Yeah," He nodded slightly as he watched the men work, jumping from the deck of their ships back to the docks with cargo in hand. To a human, it must have appeared impressive, to another demon however, it was no more than a normal sight. "Aengus is even from the same pack."

The girl frowned slightly at his words confused. She knew exactly what a demon pack was: the equivalent to a human family, however she was unsure how these random men could possibly be related to Inuyasha's grandparents. "How do you know?"

"Almost all the wolf demons in Europe are from the same pack." Inuyasha easily answered her, his sharp eyes moving away from the working demons to look at Kagome's baffled grey eyes.

"Wh—?" The girl tried to say, blinking perplexed. "How is that even possible?"

His eyes widened as he realized that Kagome, like most humans, wasn't well versed in the history of demon affairs, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yeah, um legend has it that over a thousand years ago the ruler of the wolf demon tribes sired five pups."

"Five?"

"In one litter." Inuyasha nodded his head as he tried to recall the details of the ancient history. He hadn't really heard it since he was a small pup and his grandfather had last told him the story before putting him to bed. "Each of the five brothers grew up to be strong, none stronger or weaker than the other." He tiled his head back in thought as he pieced together the story. "Unable to chose a true heir, the old ruler decided to give each pup a piece of territory."

"Wow." Kagome pursed her lips in amazement, this was a legend she could honestly say she had never heard.

"Yeah, one founded what's now England, another what's now France." Inuyasha explained easily, the story starting to come back to him the more he spoke. "Two of the countries no longer exist and the last was this one, Genovia, the one Kouga's grandfather founded."

"So Kouga's Grandfather—."

"Was one of the five sons." The demon nodded his confirmation before he continued on with his story. "He died in battle young, and so did his son, Kouga's father, about five hundred years ago. Kouga took over the kingdom then."

"How old is he?" Kagome inquired as she tried to calculate Kouga's possible age in her head, he had to be pretty old, at least she could assume.

"By a human's standards," Inuyasha reached up and adjusted the hat on his head absently. "He's around twenty."

"And he rules a country?" Kagome's mouth dropped open in amazement. "_To be so young—,"_ She thought to herself looking out over the beautiful harbor with awe twinkling in her eyes. "_And keep all this flourishing so—he must be amazing_."

Ignoring Kagome's amazement with the young ruler the best he could, Inuyasha quickly changed the topic back to a safer one. "Aengus's related to the five brothers."

Distracted by Inuyasha's admission, Kagome turned her attention away from Kouga and back to Inuyasha. "He is?"

"Yeah," He spoke calmly, feeling a bit relieved that Kagome had so easily forgotten about the young ruler. "Aengus came a few litter's later from another mother."

"So," Kagome processed his words slowly, her grey eyes imploring. "He's their half-brother." She whispered the words, her jaw dropping once more.

"Yeah, they were adults when he was born." Inuyasha continued on as he watched the look of complete shock dance across her every feature.

"And Paedar?"

The dog demon opened his mouth to speak but closed it suddenly. "I have no idea." He admitted, just now realizing that he honestly had no idea where Paedar and Eoin actually came from. He knew Paedar and Eoin weren't from the same pack and that Aengus had known Paedar since they were in single digits but other than that, he had no idea. "_I really should ask_."

"Prepare for docking!" Myoga yelled suddenly up above them from the helm's deck, bringing Inuyasha away from his thoughts and back to the present.

All around him, the crew moved hastily to meet Myoga's command, preparing to actually put down ropes and a gangplank in order to accommodate their human crew. The sound of their feet pounding against the solid wooden deck, made Inuyasha inhale deeply. "Looks like time's up." Inuyasha told himself as he bit his lower lip. No part of him actually wanted to step foot off of this vessel and onto Genovian soil, yet, he knew he had no choice.

"_Protect pack_."

The demon inside of him whispered and Inuyasha was inclined to agree. "_No matter what I think of Kouga—I have to at least ask_." He glanced towards Kagome, watching as she silently studied the crew as they worked. "_For my pack_." He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts for just a moment more before opening them against the bright sun without a wince. "You should finish getting ready."

"Huh?" Kagome turned to look at him surprised before glancing down at herself. "I thought I was."

"You're not wearing a hoop." Inuyasha pointed out easily, as he looked down at her hips as if to prove his point.

"So?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sent him a bright smile that made his heart jump in his chest. "I thought you liked me better this way?"

A slow grin formed on the dog demon's face, his eyes seeming to smile along with his mouth as he eyed her. "I do." He told her, the grin still on his face as he surveyed the way the dress fell around her hips and the natural curve of her waist unhindered by a constricting stay. He felt the demon within him begin to growl with its own appreciation of her look, the beast nearly purring as it mentally tried to convince him to find out what was underneath the hoopless gown. Shaking his head hastily to clear his thoughts, Inuyasha brought a hand to the back of his head, rubbing at his neck as he fidgeted.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Kagome giggled, bringing a hand up to cover her naturally pink lips. "I'm glad." She whispered just loud enough for the wind to carry her words to his ears.

Inuyasha dropped his hand from the back of his neck, his face appearing completely flabbergasted. "Kagome?" He started to say only to have her look down at the deck with a blush, her eyes fluttering cutely. "Why are you glad?" He questioned softly as his heart fluttered in time with her eyes.

"I'm glad," She spoke quietly but her voice still maintained a daring lack of innocence. "You like it."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply just as he felt the dock butt up against the ship causing them to jolt. Captain's instinct told him to scream at his men for bumping the side of the dock so hard but the sight of Kagome falling forward towards him stopped any words at all from leaving his tongue. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around her, stopping her from falling further. In response, Kagome's fingers dug into his shirt, holding herself up as her face landed against his chest.

Around them, the crew ignored the movement, instead hurrying to secure the vessel before their Captain could scream at them for their failing. None of them were quite aware that their Captain was completely sidetracked. The man didn't even bother himself with thinking about the jostling of the ship as he looked down at the mass of curls that belonged to Kagome's head. It was all he could see until she tilted her chin upwards, her grey eyes swimming with emotions as she looked up into his golden ones.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, the breathy way she spoke his name making the Captain lose sight of where they were standing.

Dipping his head down, he captured her lips with his own, his eyes sweeping closed as his every thought was consumed by the taste of her. Kagome gasped into his mouth, her hand that had been desperately clutching his jacket losing its grip. Her fingers ran down his chest to his stomach before they froze, actually grabbing at his waist. Inuyasha moaned from the contact, delighting in the way her fingernails had scrapped against his clothes. Dragging his hands from her sides and up her ribs, he inhaled deeply through his nose. "Kagome." He whispered against her lips as he moved his hands even farther, brushing against the side of one of her breast without even realizing it.

"Um—I hate to interrupt."

Kagome's eyes snapped openly, her lips disengaging from the Captain's quickly as she realized they had been caught. Turning red she looked down at the ground between Inuyasha and herself, knowing full well that he wouldn't let her go to run away.

"Come on Miroku," Sango said beside him, her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked at the two. "You know you loved to do it."

"Oh yes, yes I do." Miroku smiled smugly while his father glared at him, the look actually dangerous.

Kagome groaned from his words and turned around to glare at Miroku. "You have no decency." She managed to tell the man with a huff that made both Inuyasha and Sango laugh.

"She's got you there." Sango snorted as she looked back towards their reason for interrupting the Captain in the first place. "Would you like me to handle the port authority?"

"No." Inuyasha sighed loudly as he dropped his hands away from Kagome, sending her a brief apologetic smile. "It's better if I do—you know how wolves are." He commented dryly, turning away from them a stomping as he abandoned his preferred spot next to the girl whom he loved.

"What did he mean?" Kagome asked as she composed herself fully by deciding to ignore the events of the past minute. "About wolves and how they are?"

"Well, wolves tend to be rather," Miroku thought for a second, trying to determine how to word his sentence carefully. "Salacious." He finally settled on, Kagome eyeing him skeptically.

"You mean they—," She stopped herself from saying the words, instead moving her hands in a hasty cycle to imply them.

"Yeah," Sango nodded her head as she adjusted her hat to fit properly. "They like women—a lot."

"Are they," Kagome stuttered as she spoke, not used to talking about such matters. "Dangerous to women?"

"Generally no," Miroku informed casually as he adjusted the ruffle of his shirt. "But—they tend to take what they want and don't accept no for an answer."

Kagome gulped openly, her eyes going towards the Captain, watching him as he talked to the port authority quietly. "Do you think Kouga will be like that?"

"I doubt it," Sango yawned into her hand. "He is related to the Captain, after all."

"True." Kagome nodded feeling a bit better, after all, any man related to the Captain had to be a decent person; at least, that was her logical conclusion.

-break-

_Kagura opened her eyes against the darkness of her dream, her mind already aware of what was happening. Instantly, the sight of nothingness filled her ruby eyes, a world that existed only in death surrounding her. She inhaled deeply, the smell of decaying flesh making her skin crawl. Just behind her, she heard the scurrying of rats, their tiny claws scrapping against rock as they ran away. "She's here." Kagura whispered into the dark as the rats squeaked. "I guess—my times up."_

_The sound of vicious laughter filled the air as Kagura finished speaking. "You've been expecting me?" The Shinigami whispered from within the dark, its voice causing the rats to hiss. _

_Biting her lip, knowing she truly had nothing left to lose, Kagura smirked. "What-to took so long-u?"_

_A low growl sounded from the back of the cave, causing everything within it to quake. Little stones and chips of rock fell around her, dust coming unsettled as the beast allowed the growl to fade. "It's good to see," She spoke quietly, so quietly that Kagura almost felt as if she shouldn't have been able to hear her. "You've accepted your fate."_

_The wind demon thought to say something, a witty remark sitting just on the tip of her tongue but at the last second she pulled it away, unable to speak. The Shinigami laughed loudly, having heard Kagura's every thought regarding it. _

"_Oh please speak," It begged, the cavern shaking suddenly as the beast took a step towards her in the dark. "I do wish to hear your insults with your own voice."_

"_Why don't-to yuu just get it over with?" Kagura asked, not falling into the Shinigami's twisted games. "Take-e my body and be done with it-to."_

"_Believe me, little demon," The creature whispered, the cave rattling as she moved closer and closer to Kagura, the wind demon refusing to see her as she approached. "That's what I came to talk to you about." _

"_Then talk-u."Kagura commanded although her voice came across as faint. In her heart, she had always known that this day would come, the moment in time when she died young. And yet, an imagine of the youthful Hiten flashed before her mind. "_I'll miss him_." She told herself, aware that the Shinigami knew her every thought._

"_Oh, how interesting." The creature snorted as it too saw Hiten's face and heard Kagura's private thoughts. "You've found another boy to fuck you."_

_Kagura growled low in her throat but didn't rise to the bait. _

"_Tell me," The creature grew closer to her in the dark, the heat of its breath touching her cheek. "Is he as good as Sesshoumaru."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Does he love you, like Sesshoumaru did?"_

"_You don't know anything." The wind demon inhaled sharply, immediately regretting the action as the smell of death hit her nose full force. Gagging, she doubled over, clutching at her stomach. Even her retching however, couldn't stop her from imaging the stone cold face of the current ruler of Nihon. _

"_You think I don't know?" The Shinigami taunted as she moved away from Kagura in the darkness, her voice growing father away. "You think I don't remember the circumstances of our—contract?"_

_Kagura felt her lip tremble for just a second as she tried to block out the distant memories from so long ago, but in the end she was unable. In her mind, clear as day, she saw Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes staring at her as his mouth formed the words. "_Wareware no haichi ga owatta."

"_Our arrangement is over." The Shinigami laughed bluntly as she translated the hurtful words. "In the end, that's all you were to him, a contract, an arrangement."_

"_Sesshoumaru-sama found-u another." Kagura argued, not wanting the pain of Sesshoumaru's abandonment to be any worse than it really was. "That-to was part of our arrangement." She inhaled deeply as she imagined the small thing Sesshoumaru had presented to her. The girl had been beautiful, with long black hair and bright black eyes, a perfect Nihon woman with a secret childishness about her that seemed out of place at Sesshoumaru's side. "If-fu he found another, then he was free to have-e her. I was a last resort-to for an eternal bachelor."_

"_Oh, is that how it was." From the sound of her voice, the Shinigami almost seemed disappointed. "But—it still is strange that even after he married that stick of a girl, you still did his bidding."_

"_I had nowhere-eu to go." Kagura argued even as her heart tightened a bit more inside her chest. "I lived there all my life, I knew Sesshoumaru-sama when we were children, we were friends-u."_

"_You were lovers."_

"_Friends first!" Kagura bit out the words and squeezed her eyes shut but the Shinigami only laughed. _

"_But lovers always." It told her, the throaty chuckle Kagura's misery brought her, loud in the tight space. "Until now."The voice of the Shinigami faded away, an unnatural wind moving throughout the cave, causing Kagura's close to ruffle around her._

_Opening her eyes, the wind demon gasped as she found a perfect replica of Hiten standing right before her. His dark eyes were gentle, a gentleness she only saw when he took her to his bed. She was almost positive, it was a gentleness he hadn't known he had. _

"_Kagura-hime."_

_His voice echoed all around her, his face breaking into a soft smile as he reached for her. Unable to resist the temptation, Kagura reached forward as well, her soft white skin bright in the dark, wanting him to take her away from everything around her. "Hiten-sama." She spoke his name with love in her voice, love she should have tried to stop from ever being heard. The wind demon nearly moaned as he leaned forward towards her, his large muscular hand clutching her own tightly. _

_He pulled her closer and closer to himself, until their faces were nearly touching. In the back of her mind, a small voice screamed at Kagura to wake up but she found herself unable. She was lost in his handsome face and beautiful black eyes. She was so caught up in fact, that she didn't feel the odd texture of his skin or notice the horrid smell that touched his breath until it was too late to get away. _

_The face of Hiten twisted into a sick smile before it began to melt. Globs of flesh fell from nearly completely decayed bone, the bone substance smelling far worse than anything Kagura had smelt up until this moment. The almost completely healthy teeth dissolved, turning into nothing but blackened gums in a putrid mouth. Kagura screamed against the sight, her eyes unable to neither shut nor look away as the eyes that had been Hiten's until just a moment before began to bubble inside the monster's head. Like a pot about to overflow, they boiled in the eye sockets until they became runny resembling uncooked eggs, gliding down the creature's bony cheeks._

"_You shouldn't have become attached Kagura." The lips moved and the tongue flopped in its mouth as it spoke. "You'll only find it harder to die."_

_Shaking violently from the sight, Kagura finally was able to close her eyes only to find herself staring once more at the creature on the back of her eyelids. Gasping for breath against a barely contained scream, Kagura panted desperately. "Please," She begged unable to stand the sight nor smell any longer. "Just-to do it—just-to let me die."_

_The Shinigami barely managed to contain its laughter as it leaned forward and much to Kagura's disgust placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Believe me," She spoke, her voice soft and sweet as if she was talking to a frightened child. "I so look forward to that very moment." She told Kagura sweetly, running a hand down the side of Kagura's cheek while the demon squirmed. "And it will come soon."_

_Dread building in her heart mixed oddly with reassurance, Kagura forced her eyes opened, looking directly into the creature's sickening face. "When?"_

"_Oh dear girl," the Shinigami looked right at her with her eyeless sockets. "You know the ritual can only be done during a full moon."_

_Kagura felt her heart tighten in her chest, the world slowing down around her. "That's three days." She whispered to herself, in so much shock that she never felt the Shinigami let go of her arm or slip away. "Only three days." She held in a large sob that threatened to jump up from her throat. Unable to control herself, she let her body slid to the ground, never noticing when the blackness of the dream disappeared around her, replaced by a white emptiness: the sign the Shinigami had gone._

Kaede sat on the edge of Kagura and Hiten's bed, her one blue Shinigami eye studying the girl as she slept. The only sign that Kagura had been visited by a Shinigami came in the form of the sweat on her brow and the way her hands clutched at the sheets. Otherwise, the girl was perfectly still, unwavering in her sleep. That did not mean however, that Kaede was unaware of the contents of the dream.

"_Three days_." She thought to herself as she watched Kagura's hands suddenly relax as the Shinigami left her mind. Her one bright blue eye watched the nearly dead creature as it existed Kagura's unconscious, the older Shinigami not even giving her a second glance. "_Arrogant creature._" Kaede told herself as she watched the transparent image move to the window before disappearing through the glass. _"Just ignore the human—never assume she is a Shinigami_." The old woman held back a laugh at the creature's expense.

Without another look in the direction of the now departed Shinigami, Kaede turned to look at Kagura once more. Kaede felt her heart clench in her chest as she took in the sight of the wind demon's tear stained face. She looked so young in that moment, as if she was nothing more than a child in a woman's body. Her rounded cheeks were red, her long eyelashes squeezed shut, and her nose twitching as if the scent of the death god was still assaulting her.

Reaching forward, Kaede gently touched the girl's cheek with the back of her hand, running it against Kagura's clammy skin. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the girl, feeling terrible for the things that would happen to her in just three days. "I wish there was another way." The old woman continued on, the affection in her heart that had started building for this poor tormented girl only growing bigger as she watched her suffer.

It all seemed so unfair to the old woman. Kagura had barely lived even a fraction of her life, sure she was by far older than Kaede but for all pretenses, she was still much younger. The girl was no more than an early twenty something, with so much left to do and so much life left to live. To have been cursed to make a Shinigami contract so young and have to fulfill it so soon afterwards, just didn't seem fair at all.

"If only we could change places." Kaede whispered into the dark, her voice unheard by either sleeping youths. "I've lived a long life—I wouldn't mind letting it end but—who would finish this," She looked towards her left, her eye seeing all the way through the wall towards a sleeping Naraku. "Who would play my part?"

"_Who says she couldn't play your part."_

Kaede's eyes opened wide as the voice filled her, it was a voice she hadn't heard but in dreams.

"_You'll be with her always just as I was with you."_

The voice continued on inside of her.

"_And she'll be able to live the life she deserves."_

Kaede felt her lower lip shake, her own hands grabbing for anything she could to still her shaking nerves. Much to her own surprise though, she found the object of her comfort was actually the object of her distress. Held in her tired old wrinkled hand was Kagura's youthful one. The skin was smooth and taunt, reminding Kaede of what her hands had once been. Tears formed in her one natural eye, the Shinigami one appearing forever dry. "Three days." She whispered softly knowing in her heart what she had to do. "Just three more days."

-break-

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all stared at the giant golden ceiling as if they were in a dream world. They had never seen such delicate architecture. The ceiling was doomed with curved wooden beams all painted the same dark golden color making it appear as if the wood was in fact made from the precious metal. Between each high beam on the left hand side of the hall, a series of large windows painted a bright white allowed light to flow into the room, brightening what would normally be a gloomy dark hall. On the right, on the other hand, fabulous frescos were painted directly onto the wall depicting scenes straight out of history books and mythology as well as the odd portrait.

Completely taken by the beautiful paintings, Kagome's grey eyes found it hard to look where they were going, instead focusing on each picture with adapt interest. Demons dressed in Roman style clothing with large feathered war helmets stared back at her. There large eyes were deep and deadly blue, focused and intense. Kagome felt the air leave her lungs at the sight, each painting's eyes seeming to focus solely on her as they passed them. "_It's almost like_, _they're alive_." She told herself as she turned to finally look in front of her.

Her eyes instantly landed on the back of their escort, a rather short man who was obviously a demon by blood. His dark hair was well trimmed and held in a long ponytail down his back, similar to the one the Captain was currently wearing. Although, Kagome could freely admit, the man's black hair was nothing in comparison to the Captain's shining silver strands.

"_Not even close_." She told herself just as their escort suddenly stopped in front of them, motioning with one hand towards a small unassuming door.

"Il sovrano vi accoglierà nel suo salotto." The man told them in Italian, refusing to actually look at them as he spoke.

Kagome frowned darkly at the sound of the man's voice, not liking the way he looked at the Captain one bit. Glancing at the Captain, she frowned even deeper at the sight of the man's own calm look. Kagome had to wonder why the Captain was simply ignoring the wolf demon, his eyes focused on the door. "_He's been that way since we entered the building_." Kagome thought as she studied the Captain. "_He's just ignoring them while they treat him so horribly_." She felt a bit of anger well up in her chest mixed with obvious confusion. "_Why would he just ignore that?_" Kagome wondered as she watched the man move towards the door as if to open it.

"L'unico motivo per cui vi stiamo lasciando entrare qui, meticcio," The wolf demon paused as he pronounced the last word, taking his time to drag out each and every letter. Sango (the only person present who knew Italian besides the Captain) flinched at the sound of it: half breed. "É a causa di Aengus." The man hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed as he sent an unapologetic glare in Inuyasha's direction.

"Eres tan bueno conmigo." Inuyasha bit back sarcastically as he preceeded towards the doors, ignoring the man plainly. Grabbing the door with one hand, he used the other to motion towards the three humans, his posture already tense even though he had yet to see Kouga.

Automatically, the three followed him as he opened the door, Sango only pausing for just a second to look at the wolf demon in the eye. "Bastardo." She pretended to sneeze, delighting in the way his eye twitched from the disguised insult before she followed the rest of the group into the room.

The room, compared to the hallway, was simply furinished with a few plush chairs and a giant fire place in front of which stood a man, posed as if expecting the group in front of him. He was tall with long black hair held in a high ponytail , his skin a pleasant tan color, and his eyes the same piercing blue as the paintings outside in the hall. His face was drawn into a bluntly smug smirk that made Inuyasha want to just go ahead and punch him in the face. On either side of him, two men stood their arms crossed over their chest and their own darker blue eyes focused solely on Inuyasha.

"_Well at least his two loyal guard dogs are alive_." Inuyasha thought as he watched the two men standing on either side of Kouga. "_I still can't rememeber who was who though—."_ He raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two very similar men unable to tell the difference between the two. "_Not that I'm actually trying_."

"Well, well, well," The man in the middle spoke, his tongue seeming to roll over each 'l' as if he was making love to its sound. "If it isn't de meticcio."

"I have a name." Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his eyes staring at the other man with malice building in them

"Iii yes," Kouga straightened his back and snorted loudly. "De fun-ny one from your padre. In—u—ya—sha." He drew the foreign name out before proceeding to laugh. "Tat isn't a name, it's a sneeze-e, no?"

Inuyasha felt the veins in the side of his neck start to bulge. "_Protect pack_." He told himself, commanding the demon within him to only focus on the thought of protecting his pack over all else. However, that was far easier said than actually done. "Listen jackass."

The two men on either side of Kouga tensed as if prepared to move but stopped as Kouga raised his hand in a silent command to stay still. "Yes, meticcio." He smirked openly as his eyes finally wandered away from Inuyasha to look at his companions.

Having stood silently up until this point, Kagome watched as his bright blue eyes roamed over Sango for a moment appreciatively before turning to Miroku. The man barely bothered to look at Miroku however, before his eyes were on the move again, coming to land on Kagome. Instantly, his eyebrows raised into his hairline, his eyes lighting up as he studied her. Kagome squirmed under the scrutiny, her whole body seeming to respond to the look in a way she wasn't sure was negative or positive.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply the word 'meticcio' echoing in his head. "_He never did call me by my name, I knew that before I ever stepped foot here." _He told himself in an attempt to calm back down even as the anger began to build inside his heart. Forcing himself to relax, he looked towards Kouga, expecting the man to be staring at him with disdain, instead he found Kouga's eyes occupied by something else entirely. "Oi!" He growled low in his throat, Kouga snapping back to attention easily.

"Patience meticcio." The wolf demon clicked his tongue loudly as he looked towards the dog demon, the disdain instantly building in his eyes. "I will give-e you plenty at-tention, momento." He held up one finger as he spoke, his blue eyes landing back on Kagome one more time. "But first—her."

"What?" Inuyasha started to say but stopped abruptly when Kouga suddenly jumped into the air going straight over Inuyasha's head. "Hey!" The dog demon whipped his head around just in time to see Kouga gracefully land straight in front of Kagome, a large smile plastered across his face.

"Hel-lo," He spoke carefully, his blue eyes sparkling as he reached for Kagome's gloved hand before the girl could react. Holding it between his large clawed ones he bent forward and kissed the back of her knuckles sweetly. "Bella."

"Um," Kagome's whole face went red as he pronounced the name with such tender care that it sounded almost, dirty. "My names Kagome." She tried to correct but Kouga merely shook his head while sending her a delicious smile.

"O no, no, no," He whispered as he raised his head up keeping her eyes contained by his own. "Kagome is a lovely-y name," He rolled the 'l' sound on his tongue, making it nearly purr. "But a bella, is a name only for de beautiful girls."

"Oh my." Kagome barely managed to say before suddenly the Captain appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Hands off!" The man yelled as he punched deliberately at Kouga's head, his eyes flashing red.

Kouga dodged the hit in a way that neither Sango, Miroku, nor Kagome could say they had ever seen. His body flipped backwards once, then twice before he landed on his feet as if the move was absolutely effortless. "What is a prêt-ty girl like tat doing with a meticcio?"

Practically yanking Kagome towards himself and pressing her to his side, Inuyasha sent the other man the most intimidating glare Miroku had ever seen his father use. "She's mine." He spoke slowly and clearly while Kouga crossed his arms in front of his chest as if mocking the words.

"Real-ly?" He rolled his tongue before promptly laughing, his blue eyes turning towards Kagome astonished. "'e is lying, no?" He asked her rhetorically before looking back at Inuyasha with a smile on his face. "Because-eh when my nose pressed against her delicato flesh-e," He spoke the words once again in such a way that Kagome honestly felt as if he wanted to eat her, in a good way. "I smelt not-ing of de sort."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop for all of a second in his chest, realizing that to a demon like Kouga the type of mark Kagome wore really meant nothing. At most, it meant Kouga simply had to work harder to get what he wanted. Clearing his throat in an attempt to sound strong even when he was slightly frazzled, Inuyasha spoke again. "We're intended."

"O," Kouga, for his part, held back a rather loud snort. "How—carino."

"Shut up." Inuyasha bristled even as Kouga's words bit into him deeply. It was the truth, his and Kagome's relationship was 'cute.' They were intended, they were courting, but they weren't mating or doing other hot and steamy things. Up until this point he hadn't really thought of the implications of that too deeply, other than it being a source of continuing frustration for himself. Now, however, Kouga had sparked a thought within him, a dangerous one that the demon within him grew agitated from just thinking: there was nothing stopping another demon from touching her. "_Unless they're afraid of me_." Inuyasha added as he looked at Kouga, a low growl building in his throat. "_And Kouga's not_."

Kouga laughed openly as Inuyasha growled at him, his blue eyes going straight back towards Kagome. "You know bella," He whispered just loud enough for Kagome to hear him, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "'e might not be man enough to mak-eh woman of you," He paused only long enough to watch the veins tense in Inuyasha's throat. "But I am."

Kagome's face went bright red at his words, the girl feeling to the point of fainting as Inuyasha finally snarled openly at the wolf demon. "Not another word to her Kouga." He growled dangerously while the two guards still standing by the fire place tensed their hands into fist, preparing to fight for their leader.

In response Kouga leaned forward, raising his own wide opened hands showing off long and sharp claws. "Or what?"

"Or your blood is going to be splattered against your golden walls." Inuyasha hissed as he let go of Kagome and moved her behind him, straight into Sango's hold.

"I'd like to see you try, meticcio." Kouga baited as he spread his feet out a little wider, his hands tensing to the point his knuckles popped.

"Captain?" Kagome tried to interrupt as Sango gripped her shoulders holding her back. "Sango let me go." She said in a hushed whisper as she pulled forward her eyes never leaving the two posturing males.

"Come at me meticcio!" Kouga finally yelled, the words loud in the small room, the sound of it finally making Inuyasha snap.

"Don't call me meticcio!" He screamed in return as he jumped forward his own claws ready to lash through every bone in Kouga's body.

Kouga jumped backwards easily, his feet having barely touched the floor before he shot himself forward, his own claws ready to rip into Inuyasha's body. The dog demon managed to dodge the first hand as if he was simply walking in a park, when Kouga brandished the second hand however he wasn't quite as lucky. The wolf demon's second set of claws managed to catch the front of Inuyasha's shirt ruffle, the sharp weapons tearing into the material as the wolf demon laughed loudly.

"Sei così lento." He mocked the Captain's speed but his words became his major fault.

Seizing the opportunity, Inuyasha lunged forward, his own claws nearly connecting with Kouga's face. The wolf demon's eyes widened immediately with surprise as he watched the weapons glisten in front of him. Luckily for him, speed saved him from permanent scaring, as his body leaned away just enough to where only his hair fell victim to the strike. "Now who's slow!" Inuyasha yelled as a lock of Kouga's hair fell to the floor between them. Wasting no time to gloat though, he lunged forward again, clawing and slashing as Kouga jumped backwards, maintaining his balance just barely as he dodged.

Watching the two men as they flew around the room, the Captain having taken the advantage for the time being, Kagome panicked. "_Please don't fight_." She thought her heart clenching in her chest as she watched Kouga finally regain his footing, jumping over the Captain's head and landing behind him stopping the assault. "_I hate this_." She began to shake as Kouga leaped at the Captain's back nearly catching the man's shoulder blades with her claws. "_Such violence, because of me—._"

"_Violence begets violence." _

She heard the words echo in her head just as Kouga finally managed to land a hit on Inuyasha's shoulder, ripping the material of his clothes enough to actually see skin.

"_Hate begets hate."_

The next part of the phrase teased her senses as the Captain retaliated so quickly Kouga didn't have time to dodge. The dog demon's closed fist connected solidly with the wolf demons face, sending the man backward against a wall. The pictures shook from the contact, one of them crashing to the ground as the wolf demon slid to the floor. The two guards sprang forward, heading right towards Inuyasha only to freeze when their leader shot passed them, moving at impossible speeds, his ice blue eyes filled with malice.

"_Their violence will only beget more violence—."_

"Stop." Kagome finally yelled, and with strength she didn't know she had broke away from Sango, throwing herself between the two men before even Kouga reached the Captian. "That's enough!" She commanded, the whole room freezing at the sight of her between the two demons, one hand pointing at Inuyasha and another pointing at Kouga. The two demons stared at her in amazement, neither one actually believing that the tiny woman had dared to jump between them. "I won't have either of you getting hurt over me." She told them, Inuyasha dropping his arms as he looked at her in amazement.

"Kagome—." He tried to speak only to have Kouga abruptly interupt him.

The wolf demon grabbed for her outstretched hand causing her to yelp as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "O bella," He whispered as he held her head against his chest and rested his chin on her curly hair. "Did you wor-ry-y for me?"

Kagome froze at the feel of the man pressed against her unsure of what the hell she was supposed to do. "Aaa—." She tried to speak only to find herself suddenly no longer in the man's grip but instead in Inuyasha's.

"Do you make it a habit of just randomly grabbing women?" Inuyasha snarled as he held Kagome against his side protectively, his eyes twinging with red as the demon in him screamed with jealousy.

"Not normal-ly no," Kouga sent him the same smug smirk he had on his face the very moment they arrived. "But she is a pret-ty one." He looked right at Kagome who stared at him a strained smile on her face that was somewhere between flattered and disturbed.

"That's it," Inuyasha blurted as he pulled Kagome tighter against his side with one hand while the other pointed a shaking finger at Kouga. "I'm done, this was a stupid idea, I wish I never would have listened to Aengus."

"Aengus," Kouga's whole demenour changed, his face serious for the first time since Inuyasha had walked into the room. "'e sent you?"

Surprised by the sudden change in the wolf's posture, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He spoke slowly, his grip on Kagome lessoning slightly.

"What does 'e need?" Kouga spoke carefully, looking truly concerned as he focused all his attention on Inuyasha and not on Kagome.

"It's not him," Inuyasha shrugged knowing that Kouga's whole tune would change as soon as he told him the truth. "Its me."

"You?" Kouga drew out the word as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "Why would 'e send you to me," He motioned towards Inuyasha, looking as if he was actually offended. "What do you need tat badly."

"It's a long story." Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he spoke, his grip on Kagome tightening once more.

"I 'av-eh time." Kouga smirked slightly, seeming to suddenly draw delight from the fact that Inuyasha needed him. "Tell me what 'as 'appened."

"Really?" Inuyasha glanced at his son, as if asking the man if he too thought Kouga was setting up an intricate trap. Miroku could only shurg in baffled response.

"Yes." Kouga nodded his head sharply before looking down at Kagome once more. "As long as she tells it," He sent Inuyasha mocking smile as he motioned towards Kagome. "I will lis-ten."

"Why you—." The dog demon growled but Kagome's hand on his chest stopped him from saying another hate filled word.

"I'll tell it." She spoke softly, hoping that Kouga wasn't able to hear her gentle voice. "It's just a story right and its for our mission." She looked up at him her grey eyes imploring and very convincing. "It'll be okay."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply as he looked at her before letting out a long breath. "Fine." He told her while raising his head to look at Kouga with promise in his eyes. "But she's not going anywhere near you."

Kouga held up his hands as if in surrender before crossing the room, heading for a large and overly stuffed chair. "Do not wor-ry, meticcio." He told the Captian even as he sent the man a dangerous smirk before motioning towards the couch. "Take a seat."

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome who smiled reassuringly before looking over at Sango and Miroku. Miroku looked confused as he nodded at his father before moving towards the couch. Sango, on the other hand, looked downright pissed, her arms crossed under her breast and her back tensed. "_She knows what they've been calling me_." Inuyasha concluded as she stiffly crossed the room and took a seat next to her husband. "_I don't blame her for being pissed_." He told himself as he followed Sango across the room, Kagome still held against him.

Sitting on another couch across from Sango and Miroku, Kagome looked towards Kouga, watching as the man stared at her as if she was something to be eaten.

"Go ahead bella." His voice was sultry and exuded sex from its every octive.

Kagome blushed at his words, Inuyasha growling low in his throat as he watched her skin twinge. "_Only I should make her turn that color_." He grumbled to himself as Kagome began their story for the second time in under a month.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** Now obviously I do not know Italian. The extent of my Italian knowledge is how to order food, find a bathroom, and the train station (as well as a few choice words). However, if there is an Italian speaker out there who would like to provide translations I would very much appreciate it! Please either PM me or, if you prefer, contact me in a review. As you know, I strive to make this fanfiction as accurate as possible, so if anyone would like to help me with that endeavor I would highly appreciate it. I hope everyone liked the chapter and is looking forward to what is in store for use over the course of this saga.

**Bonus Point:**

What happened to Kouga's tribe in the anime?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

This is actually a tricky question. Originally Kouga had three jewel shards, one in each leg and one in his right arm. Naraku eventually reclaims the jewel shard in his arm leading us to remember him only having them in his legs. However, I will accept both the answers 3 and 2. Good job to the winners!

KuramixMidnight, Ki Ai Sky, 14 inu-kag, uTs?UkUsHil kUro NeKo, ravenraymoon, TheRealInuyasha, disneyclassics101, Kauia, Glon Morski, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, NurNur, Cagome, cristine44, TaoGrace, walomadolo, Aozora12, AiydanWarrior, Suyurilrig, Team D0bby

**Translations:**

Il sovrano vi accoglierà nel suo salotto – The king welcomes you in his living room.

L'unico motivo per cui vi stiamo lasciando entrare qui, meticcio. É a causa di Aengus – the only reason we're letting you in here, half breed, is because of Aengus.

Eres tan bueno conmigo. – You're so good to me.

Carino – cute

Sei così lento – You're so slow.

**Notes:**

Genova – Genoa in English is modernly the sixth largest city in Italy. Historically, it was a very powerful and successful empire which declined towards the end of the French Revolution in 1789 for various complex reasons. At the time of this story (1782), the empire would have still been pretty stable and known for its banks mainly in Spain.

Lanterna – Or the Lighthouse of Genova is the main lighthouse for the city's port. Besides being an important aid to night navigation in the vicinity, the tower serves as a symbol for the City of Genoa, and is one of the oldest standing structures of its kind in the world. At 249 feet (76 m) it is the world's second tallest "traditional lighthouse" built of masonry. It is constructed in two square portions, each one capped by a terrace; the whole structure is crowned by a lantern from which the light is shone.

**Next Chapter:**

**Rivalry**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

6/11/2013


	78. Ayame

Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures).

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**Ayame**

"Well." Kouga leaned back in his chair as Kagome finished their story or at least the parts she thought were useful.

She had told him what she was but not where she came from, she had told him about the shards and how she saw them, and she told him that they were to destroy them along with the fact that in order to complete such a mission they needed money to travel; other than those few details, she had said nothing more.

"Tat was a most int-resting story-y, bella." The great leader tapped his chin and turned his attention finally away from Kagome and to Inuyasha. "So," He eyed Inuyasha with cool blue eyes, a smirk forming on his face as he took delight in the entire situation. "Meticcio need money-y from me?"

It took all of Inuyasha's will power not to jump off the sofa and simply punch Kouga in the face. "Yes." He said the word quietly but deliberately, his voice almost pained as he placed one hand on his knee, digging his claws into the fabric of his pants leg. "It's too dangerous to get money by my normal means this close to the crowns."

"Real-ly?" The man held back a laugh as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs absently. His eyes roamed towards Miroku, watching the man for a second, his nostrils flaring as he took in the human's scent. "Only you would tak-eh 'uman child." The wolf demon shook his head as if mildly disgusted. "Pathetic meticcio."

"Leave my son out of this." Inuyasha's voice was dark, as the demon inside of him growled, protective instincts for his child and for himself kicking in.

"Now, now." Mirth danced in the wolf demons eyes from Inuyasha's reaction. "You always were so 'ot 'eaded." The demon shook his head quickly as he mumbled the words just loud enough for Inuyasha and the demons to hear. "So you are protect'in your pups and to do tat you need my money?"

"Aengus told me to ask you." Inuyasha supplied not wanting to appear completely dependent on the older man.

"Dis is," Kouga shook his head mockingly, a strange combination of contempt and flattery on his face. "Unexpected."

"Isn't it though?" Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned just a little closer to Kagome. Instinctively, he wanted to be as close to the girl as possible, allowing his scent to permeate her being so that Kouga's scent would fade away. _"He only touched her hands and she already smells like him_." Inuyasha resisted the urge to jump up and punch the man in the face once more. "_Bastard—why would a demon who usually hates humans, take such an interest in mine?_" He snorted loudly, the sound making the demonic ears on the sides of Kouga's head twitch.

"Da poor lit-tle In-u-ya-sha." Kouga drew out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Needs my help." He brought a hand up to his chest and permitted himself to laugh loudly.

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha snapped, Kouga's laughter merely growing louder in the room.

"'ow about dis." Kouga raised a finger looking for all pretenses and purposes as if he was serious. "An exchange."

"What kind?" Inuyasha felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. There was something about the demon's face that made him feel highly uncomfortable in that moment.

Ice blue eyes turned towards Kagome, watching the girl as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat from his stare. "I tink, you 'av-eh only one ting worth-eh dat much money."

Already seeing the direction of the conversation, Inuyasha openly snarled. "No way in hell!" Inuyasha leaped up from the couch placing his body between Kouga's eyes and Kagome.

For his part the wolf demon merely snickered, "Come on meticcio," He egged loving the way the veins on Inuyasha's neck began to bulge with anger. "Just one time." Kouga smirked as Inuyasha's mouth actually dropped opened having not expected Kouga to say such a thing. "It is customary in packs dat de leader gets de first go, no?"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled and leapt forward grabbing for Kouga once more.

"Inuyasha," Kagome jumped up from her seat reaching towards the man with reflexes she (and no one else in the room for that matter) didn't know she had. "Please don't." She begged as she held onto his arm, not knowing that the Captain was letting her hold onto him and not the other way around.

"Let go of me." Inuyasha said in a low voice as his eyes flashed red, a look Kouga saw and acknowledged silently.

"You need to calm down." Kagome whispered low enough that not even Kouga heard her words. She realized that something bigger than even herself was going on here and that Kouga was treating Inuyasha as if he was no better than dirt; however, some innate instinct within herself prevented her from allowing Inuyasha to so easily succumb to mindless taunting. "He's not worth it."

The demon inside Inuyasha screamed its disagreement, wanting nothing more than to rip Kouga to shreds. "_Protect mate!_" It howled, the sound loud in Inuyasha's ears even though the words had never actually been said out loud. Closing his eyes, the dog demon tried desperately to control his anger, hating himself for allowing Kouga to get to him so easily. "_Damn it._" He cursed before opening his eyes once more, looking at Kouga with barely contained rage. The wolf demon's eyes danced with his own pleasure, pleasure that Inuyasha realized was caused by his reaction. "_Calm down_," He inhaled deeply, the blurriness of his vision actually fading the deeper he breathed. "_Ignore him—don't feed into him, that's what he wants_." He repeated Kagome's words, allowing them to sooth his demon side as Myoga had once suggested.

After several seconds of intense focus, Inuyasha allowed his body to relax against Kagome's hold. The girl, sensing his new composure, tugged on his arm, directing him back to the sofa slowly. The old piece of furniture squeaked from the motion, the sound loud in the relatively small room. Sitting way closer to the dog demon than she would have ever thought to, Kagome placed her hands over his own clawed ones, hoping the action would calm him down.

"_All the things you said Kouga did to you_." She thought to herself as she held onto his shaking hands. "_Were they really worse than you let on?_" She bit her lip and turned towards Kouga. On the whole, the man didn't look all that intimidating, he looked like any other person you might see on the street. _"Sure, he's a sweet talker and he's very forward_," She blushed slightly at the very thought of the bold way he spoke and touched her. "_But—he seems harmless_." Despite that, Kagome couldn't ignore the shaking of the Captain's hands as she held onto them or the way he ignored the touch instead looking towards Kouga menacingly. "_I'll have to make you tell me, later_."

"Oh meticcio." Kouga shook his head sarcastically as he watched Kagome try to tame the demon. "Dat bella is good for you I tink." He laughed slightly, hoping the dog demon would rise to the occasion and attack once more but, as Kouga truly expected, Inuyasha did nothing of the sort. "_Hm_," Kouga thought as he watched Kagome's gloved hands sooth over Inuyasha's. "_Good girl_." Shaking the thought away, Kouga cleared his throat loudly and finally calmed down. "Everyting aside." He spoke, his voice dangerously level and serious. "I'll 'ave to see what I can do."

"What?" Inuyasha bit out the words, his pride unable to fathom that after all the hell he had just been through; Kouga would not just give him what he needed. "You're fucking rich."

"Meticcio." Kouga spoke patiently, his blue eyes seeming to tense, an expression that everyone in the room caught except the still seething Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare call me that again." Inuyasha spoke with such venom in his voice that Kagome felt the urge to hold onto his hands just a little tighter. The dog demon inhaled sharply from her now much tighter grip and in an effort to reassure her, squeezed back gently.

Feeling better from the touch of his hand, Kagome frowned as she tried to dissect the word meticcio. "_He's been calling Inuyasha that since the conversation started_," She narrowed her eyes and glanced towards Sango, watching as the woman glared at Kouga as if in agreement with Inuyasha. "_It must be truly heinous_." She deduced just as Kouga suddenly raised his hand above his head and snapped his fingers.

The loud snapping sound flowed throughout the room, all eyes turning towards Kouga as he looked towards one of his guards expectantly, not seeming to care about Inuyasha's words. "Ginta." He motioned to the one with the silver black hair that was very similar to Aengus' own. "Vino." He commanded with a wave of his hand.

The man bowed in return and moved towards a small counter in the back of the room on which a decanter rested of red wine. Moving quickly but carefully, the smaller demon assembled a glass from seemingly out of nowhere and poured a rather generous portion of the red wine into it. Hastily, he turned back around making his way towards his leader with the wine in hand. "Mi dispiace sia voluto tanto tempo," The man quietly apologized for the amount of time the wine had taken to poor. "Sarvano."

Taking the glass from the other demon, Kouga didn't say a word in regards to the wine's preparation time but instead looked into the glass thoughtfully. He stared at the dark red color for several seconds, his blue eyes studying it intently before he finally raised it to take a small sip. The wolf demon closed his eyes from the flavor, letting it sit in his mouth before swallowing it slowly. Opening his eyes once more, he looked towards Inuyasha, the seriousness of his expression catching the dog demon off guard.

"De world's changing meticcio." He spoke slowly and carefully, the insult hanging in the air but easily ignored when matched with Kouga's mellow voice. "De rebels in de America's are changing 'ow peasants tink." He worded carefully, his eyes moving back towards the wine, watching as it swished in the glass.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a few seconds before he shifted in his spot, uncrossing his arms. "Have you been seeing rebellions?"

"Not recently," Kouga shrugged slightly and took another sip of the wine, seeming to savor the flavor of it once more. "De last rebel-lion we dealt wid was Corsica back in the fifties." He shrugged bluntly but something about his tight expression said that the rebellions had done more damage to the country than he was willing to let on. "But tat doesn't mat-ter, they became part of France in de Treaty of Versailles, anyway."

"Then how is the world changing?" Inuyasha posed the question his fingers loosening against Kagome's as the atmosphere of the room shifted.

"Like I said," Kouga raised the glass and drank the last of the wine in a giant gulp before handing the empty glass to Ginta. "De peasants are tinking." He glared slightly at Inuyasha as if to blame him. "I mean, hav-eh you been to France lately?"

Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows and glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye before turning them towards Miroku and Sango. Neither Kagome nor Sango and Miroku could honestly send him a look of understanding; all three humans were just as in the dark as he was. Confused, he turned back towards Kouga, looking at the man skeptically. "I was just there." He explained slowly watching as Ginta hurried across the room with another filled wineglass in his hand. "_He never offered us any wine_." He thought off handedly.

"Tings are hap-pening in France," Kouga took the newly filled wineglass into his hand, the red liquid bright against the backdrop of his tan skin. "You know dey sided wid de rebels."

"I heard." Inuyasha nodded and finally allowed himself to lean back in his chair, watching Kouga carefully.

"And dere's a famine." Kouga continued on, this information actually surprising Inuyasha as well as the others in the room.

"We didn't hear anything about that." Miroku whispered, Kouga turning to look at the boy as if just now realizing he was in the room.

"You wouldn't." Kouga informed the boy easily before turning back towards Inuyasha. "Dey aren't tel-ling anyone."

"Then how do you know?" Sango quipped but Kouga didn't even turn her way.

Instead he took a drink from his glass, licking his lips afterwards in pleasure. "I have a spy in Paris," He informed nonchalantly as brought the wine up to his nose and surprisingly smelt it. "De peasants 'ave not-ting to eat; de rich, however, are fat." The man spat the word as if it was sickening to him, which Inuyasha knew it was. For all the things Kouga said and did to him, one thing was certain: Kouga would never harm his pack or the citizens of his country. Even the most insignificant member was always guaranteed to be well fed and looked after. "But tings like dis eventually reach all places." The wolf demon smirked as he spoke before turning his head towards the Captain. "I wouldn't be surprised if rebel-lion started in de next few years."

"France is stable." Inuyasha argued but Kouga shook his head and sighed.

"Everything looks stable from de outside." The wolf demon snorted as he raised his glass and took a sip of wine. "No good sovrano would al-low his enemies to tink for even a second his country was unstable from de inside out."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but soon found himself closing it. There really was no way to argue with Kouga's logic. Every good leader would never allow their enemies to perceive weakness. Doing so would be a death sentence and a risk that no one would ever take unnecessarily. "_Still, how can France be that bad off?_" He wondered, his mind running over everything he had seen when they had been in Bordeaux. "_Maybe it's mainly in Paris_." He reasoned with himself. Paris was the place where the aristocrats and socialites stayed mainly. It was a place of fine arts, university, diplomacy, and royalty, not a place for peasants. "_So its natural a peasant there might—._" He cut off his own thought, already disagreeing with it.

A sudden loud knocking on the door made everyone, human and demon alike, turn their heads to look at the back of the room.

Lowering his wine glass to rest on his knee, Kouga narrowed his eyebrows before calling across the room, "Si può entrare." Instantly, the door to the room opened another wolf demon walking through the doorway hastily, his eyes large as he took in the group. The wolf demon hesitated from the sight of them, worrying his hands together as he glanced at his leader for reassurance. With a firm nodd, Kouga gave the man permission to speak even though 'outsiders' were currently in the room.

"Sovrano." The man spoke the word carefully, his whole demenur tensed and terrorified. "Abbiamo un problema." The word was just close enough to English that both Kagome and Miroku understood that something was, at the very least, wrong.

"Problema?" Kouga repeated the word with narrowed eyes, motioning for the man to enter the room more fully. "Chiudere la porta." He commanded, the man obeying without a word, closing the door before entering the room fully.

With quick feet, he made his way past Sango and Miroku as well as the Captain and Kagome, his expression near panicked byt he time he reached Kouga. Knelling down in front of the man, bowing his head, the wolf demon whispered something that not even Inuyasha could hear before looking back up at is leader. "Sardegna." The man said the word slowly, the sound of it making Sango freeze where she was sitting, her whole body going ridgid. "Ha fatto una minaccia."

Kouga's body tensed just as Sango's had from the man's words, but for completely different reasons. "Qual è la minaccia?"

"Hanno detto che hanno preso il Ayame signora." The man spoke quietly looking down at the ground as if afraid Kouga was going to kill him for his knowledge.

The wolf demon lord sat quietly, his eyes wide as he looked down at the carpet of the room. His grip on the once again empty wine glass loosened and it nearly fell to the ground before he tightened his grip. "Ayame." He repeated the name softly, the sound of it breathy and full of emotion.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he watched the change overtake Kouga. He had never seen the man actually look worried or scared in his life. "Who's Ayame?" He managed to ask only to be on the receiving end of a surprisingly deadly glare.

"It is none of your concern, meticcio." Kouga spoke with such acid dripping from his voice that Inuyasha was actually surprised. Normally, Kouga teased him, mocked him, messed with him but he never actually spoke to him with a threatening voice. "I will talk-eh you later." The wolf demon said as he adruptly stood from the chair, his bright blue eyes flashing as he turned towards one of his guards, practically throwing the empty wineglass into the man's hands. "Portateli a l'ala est, dare loro una suite."

"Sovrano?" One of the men stepped forward but Kouga sent him a look that particully made him trip over himself as he tried to back away.

"Fai come ti dico." He told the man, his eyes brokering no room for argument as he glared at Ginta. Ginta nodded his head in understanding but didn't dare open his mouth as if afraid of the reprocussions. Turning back to Inuyasha, the wolf demon looked at him carefully before shaking his head. "Ginta will tak-eh you to a room." He told Inuyasha without even bothering to spare anyone else a second glance. "You may stay de night, tomorrow I will make a deci-sion on your predicament-a." Kouga finished and gave an abrupt nodd to them before turning towards the door.

Watching the man leave without so much as an explantion, Inuyasha shot out of his seat frustrated. "Don't you just walk away."

"Meticcio!" The man snapped, whipping his head back around, his eyes bright with the promise of death. "For once in your life lis-ten to de alpha."

"You're not my alpha." Inuyasha bit back his eyes filled with hate.

Kouga opened his mouth as if to say something but much to everyone's surprise stopped himself. "I don't 'ave time for dis." Kouga bit out the words and ignoring anything else Inuyasha might have done or said, turned and left the room, his other guard following him while Ginta stayed behind.

Surprised by Kouga's dismisel, Inuyasha actually took an involuntary step back as he watched the door shut behind the wolf demon's back. "_Who is Ayame?"_ He thought to himself, knowing just from Kouga's reaction alone that she had to be someone important. Discretely, he scented the air trying to find any scent that might have been out of place. Instantly, a trace of something delicate hit his nose, a smell almost resembling Sakura. "_No way—."_

Clearing his throat, Ginta walked around the sofa so that he was standing in front of Inuyasha. Bowing his head slightly but not without prejudice forming on his face, the man motioned towards the door. "I tak-eh you room." The man stuttered his English very much broken but not so much that he couldn't be easily understood.

Turning to look at the man his thoughts momentarily forgotten, Inuyasha clicked his tongue once before raising a hand to rub at the back of his head. "Ginta or Hakkaku?" He asked almost absently as he reached for Kagome, offering the girl his hand. Kagome took it slowly, her mind still spinning as he too tried to figure out what had just happened with Kouga (and since she didn't understand Italian, it was that much harder for her).

"Ginta." The man supplied as he headed towards the door standing beside it as he waited for them to be ready to leave the room.

Still sitting on the sofa, stark still, Sango stared at the wooden floor, all the color having drained from her face. Beside her, having not noticed because of the series of strange events, Miroku finally turned towards his wife only to freeze from the sight of her. "Sango?" He whispered her name and the woman jumped, her eyes darting towards Miorku wide and almost scared.

Her lip trembled for a second before she gained her composure back and the girl forced a smile towards her husband. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." She whispered out the excuse, standing quickly and moving towards Kagome without another word.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Inuyasha sent him a meaningful look that spoke volumes. "_Sardenga_." The word echoed in his head as if the Captain had said it out loud for him to hear. Slowly, as if the whole world was weighing him down, Miroku turned to look at his wife seeing the way her body tensed as she stood next to a worried looking Kagome. "_Oh no_."

"Meticcio?" The impatient Ginta motioned towards Inuyasha as he opened the door. "Ready-y?"

Inuyasha looked at the man his mind staying with Sango for all of a moment before he nodded his head firmly. "Lead the way." He told him, the wolf demon nearly rolling his eyes before stepping out into the hall.

-break-

Inuyasha wandered around the room slowly, taking in the various pieces of artwork with only vaguely interested eyes. The room they were standing in was a modest parlor that had two doors on either side leading to rather large bedrooms, each with one very large bed situated within it. The Captain's golden eyes studied the parlor carefully, the dog demon not really knowing how to start the conversation at hand. Slowly, he glanced towards the still quiet Sango, his expression tightening as he took in her own drooping shoulders.

The girl looked downright defeated as she sat on the hard backed armchair silently. Her hands were in her lap, her left hand fingers absently toying with the glove on her right hand. Suddenly, she stopped moving, her hands going limp as she closed her eyes and started to breathe heavily for a moment. The demon inside of him responded to her distress with a pitiful whine that made Inuyasha tap his foot absently on the ground.

Miroku, who had been separated from his wife when she decided to sit in the chair alone instead of on the sofa, watched as well, the same distress forming on his face. "_Come on Sango_," He thought to himself as he watched her hands clutch at the material of her gown. "_Please talk to us, let us help you._" He mentally pleaded, the pain from simply having to sit and watch Sango hurt, making his stomach turn.

Unaware of the reason behind Sango's pain, Kagome simply sat and watched the girl with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Her heart tightened in her chest as she watched Sango try desperately to continue breathing. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she attempted to block out the pain. "Sango." Kagome whispered, the sound causing Sango's eyes to suddenly snap open much to Miroku and Inuyasha's surprise.

Turning quickly towards the other girl, Sango looked directly at Kagome. "Kagome?" She whispered softly, her eyes actually filling with tears for a moment before she raised a hand up to her face and hastily wiped them away. "I'm sorry." She apologized, her voice sounding strained as if she was trying desperately to keep it from cracking. "What were we talking about?" She asked, looking up with bloodshot eyes.

Kagome opened her mouth confused while glancing over at Inuyasha who simply stared back at her equally baffled. "Um—," The younger girl tried to speak as she looked towards Sango once more. "We were—." She hesitated not sure if she should call Sango's reaction into question or not, in the end however, it wasn't her choice.

"Talking about Kouga." Miroku interrupted, shifting the conversation as far away from Sango's pain as he possibly could. "And our accommodations."

"Oh, yes." Sango nodded her head in understanding, the girl sincerely not realizing that they had in fact not been talking at all until now. "Seems nice enough."

"It does." The Captain agreed shifting awkwardly as he leaned against the window frame.

"Still," Sango cleared her throat, her voice cracking slightly. "Why are we staying here?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked towards the Captain. Her expression appeared to be much calmer now although her body was still tense.

"Because we need the money." Inuyasha told her hesitantly, watching as Sango appeared to block out everything she had been thinking, redirecting herself to think only about one thing.

"I can't believe," The girl leaned back in the chair her arms still crossed over her chest. "We're gonna take money from that jerk." Her voice was angry as she spoke but it was hard to tell where the anger was actually coming from.

Inuyasha shrugged slightly, his posture appearing uncomfortable. He really was unsure of how to respond to Sango in her current state. "If he'll give us any, we'll take it." He told the girl, watching her carefully as her eyes narrowed and her expression turned to surprise.

"Did you not hear what he was calling you?" She asked the question even though it was for the most part rhetorical.

"Of course I heard." Inuyasha resisted the urge to snap at the girl, irritation building in him from the very reminder of being called such a name. "Since the moment I met Kouga he's called me that." He told her, watching as Kagome shifted just out of the corner of his eye, drawing his attention away from Sango and to her.

"What was he calling you?" Kagome asked softly as she tried to follow the conversation. She knew that Kouga had been using a particular name to refer to Inuyasha with but she honestly wasn't sure how to pronounce it well enough to be understood.

"Meticcio." Sango supplied the word for her, her voice tight and thick as if it was worse than any curse she had ever spoken.

"What's it mean?" Miroku inquired already having a pretty good guess.

"Half breed." Inuyasha said before Sango could actually speak, his voice low and intimidating. "And not the good kind of half-breed." He snorted to himself, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. "Like there is one."

Kagome gasped from the knowledge, the conversation she had witnessed between the Captain and Kouga now seeming wholly different in her eyes. "How could he—?"

"Because that's what demons do when they know you have human blood." Inuyasha interrupted her, his voice coming across in a low hiss as he let his thoughts on Sango go to the back of his mind temporarily. "You're an outcast, a screw up, and your parents are whores." Inuyasha bit at the words loudly, anger building in him that he could barely control. "Maybe now you understand why I kept my secret the way I did." The three humans didn't dare say anything as Inuyasha leaned against the window frame looking out over their view of the beautiful palace garden. "I hate this place."

"You stayed here once, right?" Miroku inquired as he watched his father stare out the window his shoulders tense and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, back in the late fourteen hundreds." Inuyasha explained his voice only slightly uneven as he watched a few demons in the garden down below play with a small ball kicking it around. "I wanted to travel and Paedar thought it'd be best I was with family. So he sent me here," The dog demon motioned absently at the room without taking his eyes off the demons playing. "Aengus stayed with me the first six months till I spoke Italian okay. After he left," Inuyasha paused and turned his eyes away from the friendly game, turning them instead towards the room. "Kouga decided to make me his personal whipping boy."

No one said a word as the story unfolded.

"He beat me when I was still too young to fight back, messed with me on a daily basis, and tried to sell me multiple times into slavery and to that painter." He grunted as he shifted to look away from the people down below fully. "Finally I was so sick of it I just—," He paused and tensed his shoulders as if he was about to shrug. "I left, I didn't tell anyone. I just got Myoga and Totosai and left this fucked up place." He sighed heavily, refusing to make eye contact with any of them as he spoke. "This place taught me to hate myself even more than I already did."

The room was quiet as Miroku, Sango and Kagome took in the Captain's words, unable to think of anything to actually say. A story such as the one they had just been told was the kind that no one ever really knew how to respond to.

Finally, after several moments, Miroku managed to look at his father and speak. "Why would Aengus want you to come back here," He asked as he looked at his father closely, watching every little move the man made as if it would be more truthful than his words. "After all that?"

"I never really told him," Inuyasha explained as he pushed himself away from the window and walked across the room. "Didn't need him worrying—being nearly sold is one thing, beatings are another." He sighed as he allowed himself to fall onto the couch next to Kagome, his body suddenly feeling very tired. "It doesn't matter anyway," He shrugged and allowed his body weight to sink into the couch comfortably. "It's all in the past." He glanced at Sango, hoping his words would have a bit more meaning than simply in regards to himself. "I'm more concerned with the present."

"You mean that woman?" Sango offered refusing to allow the conversation to turn towards herself.

"Woman?" Kagome questioned, having not realized that a woman had even come up in the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Kouga mentioned a woman." Inuyasha informed as he pushed himself back up on the couch and looked towards Miroku pointedly. "A woman who was in trouble, in Sardegna." The word hung in the air, the sound of it making Sango squirm ever so slightly in her chair.

Miroku noticed the movement and felt his heart reach out to her. "_The man who raped you_." He wanted to speak out loud but didn't dare to even try. "_He was from Sardegna_."

Unaware of that fact at all, Kagome frowned as she tried to recall having ever heard of such a country as Sardegna. "Where is that?"

"It's an island." Inuyasha told her, trying to keep from saying anything that would upset Sango any further. "They're pretty much Kouga's worst enemy. They constantly are either at war or negotiating to take over each other's territories." He further explained, while Sango nodded in an attempt to ignore the implications of the location.

"Kouga looked very worried," Miroku commented as he too tried to shift the conversation for Sango's sake. "When her name was mentioned."

"She must be important to him." Sango chimed in allowing the conversation to shift away from herself happily.

It was at that moment that Inuyasha suddenly remembered the scent that had permeated the air the moment before Kouga had left. "Her scent was on him."

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered out loud as she turned towards the man with a look of confused surprise on her face.

"When a demon takes a mate," Inuyasha began to explain carefully as the three humans in the room listened with avid interest. "Their scents rub off on each other so much that they actually smell like each other." He cleared his throat slightly as he worded each sentence with as much dignity as he could. "That's why Kouga made sure to mention that Kagome didn't smell like me, it was a sure sign that she wasn't off limits."

"Do you think—?" Sango put two and two together, realizing exactly what Inuyasha had just realized as well.

"Yes." Inuyasha agreed with her, shaking his head as if he was just as amazed as Sango. "Ayame's his mate."

A slight knocking on the door interrupted their conversation from progressing any further. "Vieni dentro." Inuyasha called as his nose twitched in an attempt to smell whoever was on the other side.

Before he could ascertain who it was however, the door opened revealing another wolf demon he didn't recognize. "Sarvano," The man spoke quickly as if stepping inside the room wasn't worth his time. "Aveva fatto la cena per voi."

Inuyasha stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the man who stared at him like he was nothing more than dirt underneath his toes. "Grazie." He thanked him none the less and motioned towards his family. "Kouga had them prepare a meal." He explained absently as the wolf demon opened the door more fully motioning towards them to hurry.

"Avremo anche bagni pronte per voi dopo cena." The wolf demon spoke once more as the group stood and started for the door.

"Bagni?" Inuyasha commented confused and glanced over at Sango who merely shrugged from the word.

"What's a bagni?" Kagome asked just as Inuyasha offered her his arm.

"A bath," He explained, part of him happy for the thought of bathing and another part of him somewhat insulted. "Kouga must think we're too filty to sleep here without one." He mumbled dryly under his breath none of his human family actually able to hear him.

-break-

Later that night, after they had been treated to a rather delightful dinner without Kouga present, Kagome sat in front of a beautiful dark oak vanity. Her eyes focused on her reflection in the mirror, watching her features as they were illuminated by a flickering candle housed in a small lantern. Her face was clean from a bath they had been permitted after dinner but her skin was still strikingly dark. If she hadn't been aware of how much the woman bathing her had scrubbed her face, she wouldn't have thought she had bathed at all. Raising one hand up to her face, she touched her skin as if not believing it was her own.

"_I've tanned so much_." She realized as she smoothed the tops of her fingers over small freckles that graced her cheeks. "_It's like I'm a whole new person_." She dropped her fingers from the soft skin, her hands landing in her lap. The cotton of her nightgown was silky against her fingers, making her smile. "_I haven't worn a night smock in forever_." She found herself squirming from the thought as she pulled the robe that covered the night smock from view a little tighter around her body.

For her own modesties sake, not once during her time on the Shikuro had she allowed herself to sleep in anything resembling the very revealing night smock. On most days she slept in a shirt and a pair of pants, every once in a while when it was particularly cold she would sleep in her jacket as well. Sitting in front of the vanity now, the thin material hugging her frame all the way down to her feet, she felt very brazen, despite the presence of the robe. Her heart beat just a little faster in her chest and her face flushed as if it was hot but it was in fact quite cool.

"_He's never seen me like this_." She told herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, watching the curve of her bare neck as it met at least an inch of exposed collarbone. She licked her lips timidly and squirmed slightly in the chair as an uncomfortable feeling began to build in the pit of her stomach. "_I've got to get this off my mind_." She told herself sternly and closed her eyes against her own reflection her mind running over the day's events, using them to distract herself.

And distract they did.

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes, her mind filled with thoughts of the wolf demon Kouga. He had been completely different than she had anticipated. She had imagined him to be like the Captain, thoughtful and reserved, almost shy; but, in the end, he hadn't been anything remotely resembling shy. "He was—a true lothario." She spoke softly, the word seeming to dance around her, reminding her of the man himself. "_He was brash and—devious_." She frowned, the relatively neutral image of the man she had met fading as she imagined the things he had said to Inuyasha or really, one word in particular: meticcio.

The word tore into her gut, making her feel sick and angry all at once.

"What a horrible thing to say—," She held back a growl that threatened to leave her throat. "_Why would anyone speak in such a way and do such things_." She frowned darkly, a fleeting image of what she imagined a much younger Inuyasha might look like flashing in front of her face. She could almost see him as Kouga landed blow after blow beating him because of what he was and who he was not.

Unable to contain herself she stood quickly from the vanity, slamming her hands down hard against its hard surface. The little trinkets that stood on it, the perfumes and brushes, trembled from the action, tinkling sounds filling the air. She felt her chest heave as anger began to fill her, the urge to protect the Captain (despite him being perfectly capable of protecting himself) consuming her. She felt her face grow flushed with rage, her body seeming to grow hotter and hotter as she thought of the things Kouga had done over the course of Inuyasha's life.

"Bastard." She couldn't hold the word back if she tried. It jumped from her tongue, landing loudly in the air as Kagome ripped her hands away from the vanity and growled. "To say such things and mean them. What kind of person is like that?" She looked at herself in the mirror as if asking the question.

_"Kagome."_

A voice whispered in response but for once, Kagome ignored it. She didn't want to listen, she didn't want to let go of the feeling building within her. There was something almost cathartic about such a feeling and she felt it needed to be dealt with. Pulling her eyes away from her own imagine, Kagome searched for anything she might be able to hit or break; an action so unlike her that it seemed she was blinded.

_"Kagome—look."_

She ignored the voice, not even bothering to interpret its message, as her eyes landed on a tiny stuffed pillow resting against a fainting couch on the left hand side of the vanity. Grabbing it hastily, she squeezed it momentarily before throwing it to the floor, the little pillow bouncing as it landed. The act was harmless in a way, the pillow not even breaking opened as it landed; however, on another scale it had the potential to be damaging.

_"Kagome!"_

The voice screamed in her head, so loudly that she felt herself trip over backwards in an attempt to run from its unknown location. Startled, she breathed in heavily, looking around the room in an attempt to find the voice's speaker. Instead of finding a person standing within the room however, Kagome found her own reflection in the mirror once more.

_"Look."_

The voice whispered far gentler now and Kagome obeyed. "What am I looking at?" She wondered as she stared at the reflection, her eyes trying desperately to discern what the voice wanted her to see. It didn't give her the answer however and Kagome sighed closing her eyes for a moment. The sight on the back of her eyelids was one she had not been quite expecting. It was an after imagine of herself angry and wild eyed, looking downright violent. Quickly, her eyes snapped back opened staring at herself and seeing instantly what she was supposed to see. "_My eyes are black_."

"_Hate only begets hate."_

Her eyes opened wide as the words suddenly filled her, cooling her heart so quickly that she almost forgot why it had been so hot. She stared at her eyes, watching that blackness swirl within her. "_This is—my hate_." She realized, the darkness of her own irises making her feel slightly sick. Kagome's lower lip trembled, a feeling of complete disbelief turning in her gut.

_"You're eyes are clouded by hate."_

Kagome shook her head firmly, part of her (a very small part) not wanting to see with such eyes. She wanted to hate him, to be mad at the why he treated such a truly fragile being. Sure, Inuyasha was strong and he never seemed to care what anyone thought but, "_His heritage is different._" She knew this as the truth. Inuyasha may put up a tough front but it truly did hurt him every time he heard the words: half breed, mutt, meticcio.

Kagome closed her eyes, willing her own hatred away as best she could but it had already seeped inside her. Holding back a scream she squeezed her eyes tighter and brought her hands around her middle.

"Me hating him won't do anything." She told herself in a hushed whisper even as her mind yelled back at her to go find Kouga and give him a piece of her mind (or a firm slap across the face). "_Hate only begets hate." _ She told herself, repeating the words over and over even as her mind bombarded her with images of her hand connecting with Kouga's smug face.

She shook her head to remove the images, trying desperately to find any reason to feel anything but hate for the man in question. It was at that moment that another person, one she did not know, floated into her mind: Ayame. She blinked, the image of a faceless woman she had never seen moving to the forefront of her mind. Slowly, the image consumed the ones of Kouga, taking up all her thoughts as she tried to imagine what the girl looked like. Her first thought was that she must be beautiful, after all, she was the queen of this place, wasn't she?

"_Kouga seems like the kind of man who would only choose a beautiful queen_." She resisted the urge to frown darkly and instead focused her energy on the woman in question. "_She's probably dainty—easily controlled_." She shook her head, pity forming in her heart for the woman. "_That would explain why Kouga felt so comfortable—talking with me_." Kagome thought, a little shiver running down her spin as she remembered the way Kouga had smiled at her and touched her hands. Her face grew hot and her body tingled just a little in both a pleasant and unpleasant way. Growling to herself she shook her head fiercely. "_What kind of married man does that?_" She yelled in her head, her opinion of Kouga falling lower before her memories of her own encounters with a married man caused her to blush. "_Well, he wasn't actually married_."

Kagome inhaled sharply from the memory and brought her hands up to rub against her suddenly sweaty forehead. Her thoughts on Kouga's wife were not exactly helpful. In fact, they were only serving to make her angrier at the king. Releasing a shaky sigh, Kagome looked down at the wood flooring for distraction but found no solace in the planks.

"What's wrong with me?" She wondered suddenly as she stared at the floor. "I've always thought differently, seen differently—even Sango said, she envies how I see," She traced a pattern in the floor created by swirling wood grains with just her eyes. "So why can't I see—now?" Kagome raised her eyes to look back at her reflection in the mirror, the answer already welling in her heart. "Inuyasha." His name was gentle on her lips and soothing to her soul.

And it was with the sound of his name floating from her lips that a connection formed in her mind, so quickly, it nearly didn't make sense. First, she saw Inuyasha, his face pained as he stared at her, looking into her eyes as if he was afraid he might never see her again. She remembered that look vividly and the kiss that followed even more so. He had been so worried about her, fearing for her life that first time she had used her bow so many months before, that he had not been able to resist just one kiss. Looking back on it now, she understood the idea perfectly. He must have just needed to confirm that she was safe, that she was alive.

Second, she saw the look on Kouga's face after he had been told about Ayame: the worry and the love and the other things she didn't understand. She saw him as he looked towards his guards such agonizing pain creasing his brow that he actually had looked older. She could only imagine the thoughts that must have ran through his head in that moment.

"He must be so worried." She whispered to herself, her heart once again feeling the pain of another and sympathizing with it. Sure, Kouga had done many bad things to Inuyasha over his lifetime, but that didn't mean Kouga deserved to feel the pain of losing someone he loved. And even more so, that didn't mean Ayame deserved to be ignored. "_That dear woman_." Kagome bit her lip as she thought of how scared Ayame must be at that very moment, waiting for her husband to come save her but not knowing if he would ever come. "I was so blinded," She whispered as she imagined the pain both Ayame and Kouga must be feeling. "That I couldn't even think of her pain."

_"Look."_

Kagome blinked from the sound of the voice intruding once again but without question turned her head back to the mirror. Instantly, she was greeted by the sight of bright grey. "I'm me again." She smiled at the mirror as her body suddenly grew tired. "I'm exhausted." She moaned and slowly sank back down to sit on the stool in front of the vanity, her back to her own reflection. Stifling a yawn with one hand she reached for the rob that covered her body, preparing to remove it before she went to lie down.

The sound of the doorknob suddenly turning however stilled her movements instantly. Paranoid grey eyes snapped upwards just in time to see the Captain's face as he entered the room. He had a clean shirt on and a pair of pants that was hanging loosely around his waist, looking as if it might slip off his hips at any moment. His long hair was obviously damp even though it was once more tied at the base of his neck where a thin towel rested to catch the water from the still dripping ends of his forelocks.

The sight made Kagome's eyes wander in appreciation, her body heating up and her hands stilling. The robe that had been so carefully wrapped around her body for modesty was nearly forgotten as she watched him stretch one hand above his head, making his shirt ride up to reveal a very trim and firm abdomen. "_Wow_." She tilted her head slightly sideways, her hands falling slightly, their movement jarring her back awake. "_Get yourself together, Kagome._" She cried internally as she grabbed for the edges of her rub throwing them back together tightly in front of her once more.

"That felt good." The man said unaware of her thoughts as he closed the door behind him. "I haven't had a proper bath in months." He commented as he moved to rub the towel against his face absently.

Kagome held the front of the robe closed carefully as she watched him, "Mine was nice as well." She told him unable to think of anything else to say.

"Good." He smiled at her, not even really noticing the way her hands clutched at the robe as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling the towel from his neck to rub across the ends of his hair. "Well, at the very least," His voice came across as dry even though it was muffled by the towel. "I got a bath out of that bastard."

Kagome frowned ever so slightly at Inuyasha's words and shifted uncomfortably on the stool. Even though she agreed that Kouga wasn't exactly the best man in the world, she did feel sorry for him now and even more so, for Ayame. Wherever the woman was, she was bound to be in trouble, not just because of who she married but because of what was happening to her. "_She could be anywhere, with any kind of man._" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as her own thoughts gnawed at her stomach. "_The poor thing._"

Not paying attention to Kagome's distracted appearance, Inuyasha stretched his back. "Are you okay with the arrangements?" He asked as he continued to run the towel over his hair trying to dry it as much as possible. Normally one didn't bathe at night but Kouga had made an exception for Inuyasha and his family. "_Probably worried we had fleas_." Inuyasha grumbled internally as he allowed the cloth to absorb the moisture in his hair.

Blinking from surprise, Kagome stifled a slight nervous chuckle and shifted on the stool. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Inuyasha pulled the towel from his head and eyed Kagome critically for several seconds before he repeated himself. "I was just making sure you're okay," He motioned to the bed he was sitting on absently. "With the arrangements."

"Oh!" Kagome jumped from his words and with a blush brought her hands back up to wrap around her middle as if to hide herself. "I'm fine." She spoke honestly, even though her voice was a little timid. Ever since the one time they had shared a bed at The Three Scalawags, she had found herself a bit more comfortable with him in such capacities. After all, he had proved to her that he would in fact never do anything she didn't want him to. "_But still—I have to take the robe off to sleep and without it I'll only be wearing the smock."_ She bit her lip and drew her arms more firmly around herself, wishing the night smock was made of just a little thicker material.

The dog demon raised an eyebrow from the look and sniffed the air slightly to detect the potential of a lie. Finding none, he relaxed just slightly, throwing the towel towards a chair that rested across from the bed. "Good," He told her not really able to think of anything else to say as he stood from the bed, walking around it towards the right hand side. "I guess, I'll lay down," He motioned to the already turned down covers. "If that's okay?"

"Of course." Kagome managed to speak clearly as she motioned towards the bed with a strange strained smile on her face. "I was just—well—," She couldn't stop the stutter this time as she stood from the vanity with somewhat shaking legs. "I was—about to do that—too." She flinched from the way her voice sounded and stumbled slightly backwards, nearly knocking the stool over in the process.

Inuyasha started to move towards her to help her but she quickly brought a hand up to halt his progress. "Um—," He tried to speak, continuing to walk towards her but she waved her hand adamantly.

"I'm fine." She spoke truthfully even though Inuyasha really didn't believe her. "Let me—just," She looked at anything but him, trying to find an excuse that would turn the conversation back to safer topics. Her eyes luckily for her, landed on the candle within moments, a lifeline she cling to. "The candle." She reached for it, grabbing the beautiful brass base and raising it up towards her face as it flickered relentlessly. "I was going to bring it to the bedside table."

Inuyasha eyed her critically but nodded his head in confirmation despite his own worries. "Okay." He mumbled slowly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached down to take off his boots.

Relieved that he was no longer looking at her, Kagome inhaled deeply and started towards her side of the bed. The candle shook as she took each calculated step, causing the light to flicker against the walls making strange patterns that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

Lifting his head up as he removed his last boot, the dog demon watched as Kagome brought the candle to the table, her hands shaking so badly that the flame was nearly extinguished. "Are you sure," He hesitated for only a moment, unsure if he should even bring the topic up again. "You're okay—I mean, I can go sleep on the couch in the parlor."

Kagome nearly dropped the candle from the recommendation; fortunately, it was so close to the table already that it simply was sat down. "No!" She protested quickly, turning her eyes towards the man as he looked at her from over his shoulders. "There's no way that would be comfortable for you." Inuyasha opened his mouth to negate her words but stopped when she quickly shook her head, giving him a look that brokered no arguments. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She told him bluntly as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her slight hesitation just barely noticeable.

"True." He nodded watching her carefully as she reached for the rob that rested around her shoulders. Quickly, she slipped it from her shoulders allowing it to pull at her waist for several seconds. Inhaling deeply from the sight, Inuyasha licked his lips in appreciation as the thin cotton of the night smock was revealed to his eyes.

He wasn't able to appreciate the appearance for long however, before Kagome slid onto the bed, pulling the covers up quickly around her so that she was successfully hidden. He thought to tell her that the gesture was pointless and that he had already gotten a pretty good idea as to what she looked liked in the nightgown, but survival instincts prevented him from speaking.

"Go ahead and blow the candle out." He told her quietly as he too slid into the bed, the feel of the soft silk on his bare feet making him instantly sigh.

"Okay." Kagome whispered into the dark. Holding the covers in front of her chest expertly, she turned on her side and with one gentle puff blew the candle out. Instantly, the room was covered in darkness, the candle no longer illuminating he two people within it. Something about the dark made Kagome feel more relaxed. Perhaps it was because she couldn't see her bedmate or perhaps it was because he couldn't see her. Whatever the reason, Kagome leaned more at ease into her pillow, allowing herself to sink down into the sheets contentedly. "Inuyasha?" She whispered as the feeling of comfort made her bolder.

"Yeah?" He mumbled back as he too tried to relax within the confines of the soothing sheets.

"Um." She shifted unsure of what to say, the fabric making a sweet swishing sound against her skin. "Do you," She tried to think of anything she might ask, realizing only now that she had said his name simply to say his name. "Really think Ayame's Kouga's wife?" She asked unable to think of anything else she might ask, despite the fact she already knew Ayame was truly Kouga's wife.

"Yeah," Inuyasha told her as he looked up at the fancy canopy above their heads. "_I hate sleeping under canopies_." He thought to himself as he shifted as well, laying on his side facing her instead of the ceiling. _"I always feel like they're gonna fall on me_." Shaking his head, he looked away from the tall bed post to stare at Kagome in the dark instead. "My nose doesn't lie." He told her, his demonic vision easily able to adjust to the dark in order to see her clearly.

"I suppose it can't." Kagome whispered into the dark as her human eyes saw nothing but blackness. "I—well, I feel kind of sorry for him."

Inuyasha pushed himself up onto his side at her words, completely unprepared to hear Kagome voice any sympathy for the man. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking earlier that," Kagome said as she snuggled down deeper into the sheets, the softness of the mattress already making her feel drowsy. "It must be horrible to know the one you love's in trouble and not be able to do anything about it."

Inuyasha snorted from her words and rolled his eyes. "I really could care less." He told her bluntly as he lowered himself back down onto the bed. "Jerks like him get what they deserve."

Kagome flinched from his words, a part of her wanting to do nothing more than agree with him but she knew, in the end, she couldn't. To see with eyes unclouded by hate, she had to force herself to see everyone completely devoid of biases. "He might not be the nicest person in the world but—," She paused as if trying to figure out what she was trying to say exactly. "We can't just ignore his pain."

"He always ignored mine." Inuyasha growled slightly as he flipped himself onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest, he couldn't even believe what she was saying.

"That maybe true." Kagome acknowledged, wincing slightly as she realized what her words must sound like. She was just as angry about the things Kouga had done and felt horrible that they had happened to a man she cared so much about; however, she could also feel Kouga's pain. Kagome emphasized with him on many levels and she knew that by ignoring that she would only be bringing more hate into the world; and that was something Kagome had promised never to do. "But," She turned over in the dark even though she really couldn't see him. "By ignoring his pain aren't we no better than him?"

Inuyasha was silent as he took in her words, his nose scrunching up and his forehead crinkling. "Who cares?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome chastised and sat up in the bed, turning to look at him in the dark. She could just barely make out the outline of his figure as he rested on his back. Even though it was nearing a full moon outside, the curtains were drawn far too tightly to allow any light inside. "Think of how he feels." She pressed as she watched his outline shift in the bed appearing almost hostile.

"Just go to sleep." Inuyasha groaned as he turned completely away from her, not able to listen to her for even one more second.

At a lost, Kagome raised her head up to stare at the canopy above them. In the darkness she couldn't actually see it, but she could imagine what it looked like, big and blue. "_Maybe I should just let this go_." She told herself but the image of Ayame, or what she imagined her to be, popped back into her mind before she could. "_There's no way Inuyasha would do this for Kouga."_ She told herself, pulling her eyes back towards Inuyasha. "_But I know he would do it for an innocent."_ Before she even realized what she was saying, she lowered her head, looked directly at his back, and whispered into the dark. "What about Ayame?"

Inuyasha sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes snapping towards her. "What—you mean Kouga's mate?"

"Yes." She nodded, knowing that by now he could probably see her in the dark. Absently, her hands pulled the sheets a bit tighter around her from the thought.

The dog demon groaned from the confirmation, a part of him that had already been wondering about the girl beginning to pester him. "Who cares?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat, refusing to let the nagging bit of his conscious voice any opinion on the subject. "She's Kouga's problem and that's that."

"So, you're just going to ignore her?" She bit back; her eyes now adjusted to the lack of light just enough to make out the surprised features of his face.

"Yes." He confirmed and grabbed for the pillow behind his head, shoving it in front of his face.

"But we might be able to help save her." Kagome pressed further as she watched Inuyasha push the pillow more firmly over his head. "If we can help Kouga then it's our respon—."

Inuyasha snarled and ripped the pillow from his face throwing it down on the foot of the bed. "I don't owe Kouga anything." He told Kagome firmly, his voice coming across as harsh and pained. "Everything he's ever done to me, after all that shit, he deserves to feel a bit of pain in his life."

Kagome winced at his words, her own feelings running throughout her mind, making her feel a bit dirty. There was something about them and their potential that made her realize exactly how bigoted she had been. Yes, Kouga was a horrible person (at least when it came to his treatment of Inuyasha) but Ayame had done nothing of the sort. She was an innocent woman in all of this and Inuyasha, deep down, had to know that. After all, in all their time together he had shown her time and time again that he would help anyone who needed it regardless of their story.

"You know, right now," She searched for the words, not sure what they were but knowing they were important. "You really don't sound like yourself."

"What?" The dog demon's jaw dropped in complete confusion.

"To wish hurt on an innocent person." Kagome frowned darkly and subconsciously moved away from him as she spoke. "That's not you."

"Kagome?" He whispered, unsure where she was going but knowing her words were spoken from the heart.

"Hate begets hate," She whispered into the dark, not seeing the way Inuyasha was looking in disbelief. "You know that better than anyone." She shook her head sadly as if actually disappointed in him; it was a sight that made Inuyasha's heart stop in his chest. "You know that it's always the innocent people who are affected by hate." She continued on, not even the least but aware of the impact of her words. "Shippo, Shori, Jinenji and his mother, Sango, Miroku, and even yourself—you were all innocents caught up in a world filled with unjust hate. And now—," She looked directly at him, hoping her eyes burned in the dark room. "So is Ayame."

"Huh?"

"Your hate for Kouga," She looked at him accusingly, feeling the accusation doubling back on herself. "Begot hate for Ayame." She waited for only a moment, allowing her words to sink in before she spoke once more. "And now, you won't help her, an innocent woman."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly in the dark, trying to process how this conversation had even started. "Kagome, I don't even know her."

"So?" Kagome fought back, as her conviction grew even stronger. "You didn't know Miroku once or Sango or Shippo and you certainly didn't know Jinenji or Onaconah, but you still helped them without question."

"That was different."

"How?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell her but found himself unable to form even an illogical argument.

"Your hate for him," Kagome continued on, encouraged by his silence. "Created more hate for an innocent woman who doesn't deserve it." Her voice was calm as she reasoned with him, her eyes just able to see his face in the dark. He looked almost thoughtful now, if not a bit brooding though. "You're punishing her without even realizing it."

"Kouga can take care of her." Inuyasha made one last attempt at arguing with Kagome. "He'll rescue her, it doesn't concern us."

"If everyone in the world thought like that," Kagome stared right at him, wanting him to feel the full power of her words. "Then, there would be no heroes, only victims."

Inuyasha sighed heavily from her words and finally allowed his conscious to speak up. "_She's right._" Was all it said and he growled, hating to agree with both her and it. "I hate it when you make sense." Kagome smiled at him brightly as he groaned and pushed himself upwards on the bed. "I don't want to help that jerk but," He told her as she finally allowed her hands to drop the blanket unconsciously. "If it's for her, then I'm not technically helping him, right?"

"Whatever helps." Kagome grinned at him and before she could stop herself, leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide from the contact, a slight smile forming on his face as her gentle lips settled against his skin. Instinctively, he inhaled, taking in her sweet scent as it engulfed him. The warm comforting smell of salt and Irish lilies instantly filled him, his heart pounding against his rib cage as he took it in. And underneath those familiar scents, he could just smell something else far more intoxicating and deadly. The scent of honey fresh from a bee hive made the demon within him nearly howl as it was awakened. Before it could fully savor that new scent however, she pulled away from him, leaving his cheek cold and empty. Luckily, she didn't move far.

Still only a few breathy inches away from him, Kagome inhaled him as well, enjoying the smell of his clean body. There was something about that scent that made her nostalgic for something she had never known. Feeling bold, she leaned back towards him, allowing her head to rest against his shoulder for just a second. "_You're a good man_." She thought, the smell of sandalwood making her mind somehow return to the first ever day she had seen him as a pirate. "Do you remember—my first day on the ship?"

Inuyasha involuntarily winced from the memory, even the feel of her now resting against his arm, not blocking out that day's implications. "Yes." He spoke the word slowly, not exactly sure where her thoughts were headed.

"Back then," Kagome's voice was whimsical in the darkness as she closed her eyes and leaned even farther into him. "You told me: I'm a better man than that—than others." She attempted to paraphrase, his original words actually not making sense in her current sentence. "I wasn't so sure about that then," She continued on, one of her hands reaching up to rest on the bend on his elbow as she snuggled into his side. "But I am now."

"Really?" He asked her as he turned his head sideways, burying his nose into her hair.

Kagome inhaled sharply from the contact of his nose against her ear, her heart beating just a little faster in her chest. "Of course," She spoke softly as she felt him nuzzle her, one of his hands touching her arm, rubbing the fabric of the long night smock slowly. "You've proven it to me many times."

"Have I?" His voice was taunting in the dark as he moved his face away from her ear.

"Every day." She replied, the sound nearly none existence in the room as she looked into his eyes. They were molten gold, deep and smoldering, and they were looking directly at her. She felt vulnerable under that intense gaze, those gold eyes seeming to stare into her very soul becoming darker and darker the longer they looked inside her. "Inu—." His name barely had time to register on her lips before Inuyasha reached out and touched her cheek with his free hand affectively silencing her.

His fingers were both rough and gentle as he rubbed them against her cheek, his other hand soothing her arm through the night gown. He didn't say a word as his thumb moved slowly over her cheek, caressing her lovingly. His lips parted after a few precious moments and she thought he might speak but in the end no words left his mouth. Instead, he leaned forward his eyes closing as he neared her.

Unable to stop herself, her eyes closed as well waiting with an almost painful desperation for what was about to come. Using her cheek as his guide, he continued forward, his breath hot on Kagome's cheeks and lips the closer he came to finally connecting with her. And then, in a rush of heat and pounding hearts, he pressed his lips against her own soundlessly in the cool dark room. Kagome instantly brought her arms up to grab his shoulders, holding onto him as his lips started to caress her. They were hot and dry, yet so tender that Kagome found herself responding to them instantly unable to resist their feel.

His hand holding onto her cheek slowly dropped down until it landed on her shoulder. Inhaling sharply, he massaged her skin through the clothe of her night clothes, the fabric like an aphrodisiac to his already heightened demonic senses. Kagome opened her mouth in surprise from the change in contact, leaving Inuyasha unknown permission that he could not resist. Tightening his grip on her shoulder, he pulled her forward and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. "_So sweet_." He moaned as he tasted her for the first time in nearly two weeks.

She was sweet from the wine they had drunk at dinner and hot because she wasn't used to drinking Italian wine. He relished both sensations as he used the hand that had been stroking her arm to turn himself on the bed so he was facing her more fully. "Kagome." He mumbled as he pulled away from her momentarily, the girl letting out an airy sigh in response. Instantly, he felt his arousal tighten, the demon within him unable to deny the sexy quality of her sigh.

"_Mate_."

The demon inside of him moaned and he found he could do nothing to deny it. Licking his lips, he leaned down once more, his hands gripping her tighter; wanting to make sure she would not pull away from him.

Kagome felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest when Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips once more. This time, his lips were hot and moist, a whole new sensation meeting her as he kissed her. In only a matter of seconds, his hot wet tongue left his mouth, running over her lower lip, begging her to open to him once more. Unable to resist the suggestion, Kagome opened her mouth now knowing the delights he had to offer her. The feel of someone else touching her teeth, massaging the inside of her gums and cheeks, made Kagome's stomach knot in the most pleasant of ways. Desperately, her hands searched for something to cling to as the knot began to move from her stomach to some place lower.

Grabbing blindly, her fingers touched his forelocks, the strands soft and damp but oddly silky as she grazed them. The sound of his moan made her seek to touch them even farther, her fingers winding their way through the slightly tangled tresses until she found herself touching the skin of his neck. He whimpered in response, his tongue pressing into her mouth more forcefully, pushing against her own. Instantly, the knot jumped between her legs completely, and (to date) she experienced the singlehandedly most pleasurable feeling she had ever had. Pulling away from him, face hot and flushed, she panted barely understanding the building sensation.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply as his eyes snapped opened to look at her. All at once, her scent assaulted his nose. The demon in him recognized the scent instantly, delighting in the dangerous quality of pure strong honey as it wafted into his nose once more. "_Mate_." It seemed to beg but the human in Inuyasha could only think of the implications of such a scent. "_Damn it_." He thought subconsciously as his mind told him exactly what that scent meant for both him and her. "_There's no way we can finish this_." He resisted the urge to growl as he looked at her, watching as her plump lips parted as she panted. "_There's no way I can resist her_." A wicked voice in the back of his mind told him and he listened.

Hands dropping from her shoulders, he allowed them to travel down her body. Carefully, he let his nails brush against her partially exposed collar bone, the moan the action caused making him nearly snarl in appreciation. Licking his lips, he let his hands travel a little farther down, running against the front of her night smock where two perky breasts greeted his palms. She arched into his touch instantly, the dog demon barely believing that the timid and shy Kagome would allow herself to succumb to such a sensation.

"_You can't do this_." A voice of logic reasoned with the dog demon but he pushed the thought aside as he gently messaged one of Kagome's breast through the material of the cotton. The girl moaned in response, her eyes fluttering opened for just a second as if trying to wake from a dream. He stilled in response, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. For that one moment, the entirety of the universe seemed to give him the preverbal go ahead. And Inuyasha, forever a wise man, took it. Slowly and with all the control he could muster, he lowered her down against the bed, his hand disengaging from her breast to guide her. The girl went willingly, her fingers gripping desperately around his neck for support as she arched against him.

Beneath him, Kagome felt as if she was drowning, her mind clouded by the sensation of his fingers on her body. She barely registered her back landing on the soft mattress or his hands as they moved from her back, to her front once more. She did notice the instant his fingers found her breast again and the way his claws nicked ever so slightly into the material of her clothes. She noticed the moment he lowered his face towards her own, his hot breath delicious against her skin in the seconds before he kissed her. She especially noticed the feel of his palms as they firmly massaged the flesh of her breast, kneading them in such a tantalizing way that her body actually started to ache.

She felt as if there was something pulling within her, something that needed desperately to be released but she wasn't sure how to accomplish such a feat. All she knew was that with his every move, Inuyasha was making the sensation build in the most agreeable of ways. "Please." She whispered into the dark, hoping he understood what she was asking.

He growled low in his throat in response, his mind growing just as foggy as her own as he heard her pleading words. Pulling his hand away from her breast, he moved it down lower, brushing his fingers over her stomach. The girl squirmed in response, her breath coming out in short pants that told him to continue on. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, something told him this was not a good idea and he knew exactly why but simply didn't care.

Kagome gasped as his hand touched her hip, pulling at the edge of her night smock, pushing it upwards. Her eyes opened wide as his fingers grazed the flesh of her upper thigh, the knot becoming almost painful as she squeezed her thighs together even tighter. "_He's—_," Her mind tried to think but her thoughts died in her head when his fingers began to massage the spot just above her knee. _"Oh—_." Her eyes practically rolled back in her head as his fingers began to travel even higher, working magic against her skin.

"_So soft_." He thought, rubbing his hands slowly against her skin, the demon within him delighting in every second of the caress. Dipping his head down, he kissed her bare throat softly, his nose seeking out the mark he had left nearly nine months before. "_Mate_." His demon whispered darkly, wanting nothing more than to finish what it was prepared to do this very instant. The scent of honey filled his nose and his instincts flared, telling him to complete what he had started, to make Kagome his own in the most intimate and permanent of ways.

"_Heat." _

The demon growled, snarled, and moaned all at once in his head, the sound so loud that Inuyasha finally snapped back into reality. "Heat." He said out loud and pulled away from her quickly, his breath catching in his throat.

Laying on the bed, hypnotized by his touch, Kagome barely registered the fact that Inuyasha had pulled away. Truthfully, the only reason she noticed was because her skin suddenly went uncomfortably cool. Eyes fluttering opened, she found herself looking up at the dog demon in question, his own eyes appearing wide and panicked. "Inuyasha?" She questioned timidly, her own youth and innocence making her think she had done something wrong.

"You're in heat." He told her without taking his eyes off her, a look crossing his face that made Kagome's whole body burn once more. In that moment, he looked as if he wanted to devour her and it was taking every bit of will in his body not to.

Blinking in an attempt to clear her mind enough to realize what he had said as he gave her such a look, Kagome swallowed. "What?" She asked, her mind racing as it tried to figure out what he had said.

"Heat." Inuyasha repeated breathlessly as he pushed himself back even farther, his hands coming up to rub at his face. For a moment he thought slapping himself might be an optimal solution but decided against it for fear of scaring her. "You're—if we, um—you know, you'd—." His voice trailed off as he took in the sight of Kagome fully comprehending what he meant.

Her eyes went wide as she processed his words completely, knowing now exactly what they meant. "I—." She stared at him, feeling embarrassed and humiliated and hot all at once, her face growing so hot from it all that she thought she might faint.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered as he pushed himself off her and stood from the bed not knowing what else to do. "I should have noticed sooner."

"No—I—it's," She pushed herself up and pushed her back against the headboard, drawing her feet into her chest as if for protection. "It's fine."

"Good, we should, I, well, I guess I—." He tried to speak but his mind felt as if someone had kicked him in the head. "I should go." He whispered as he pulled away from her, his ability to speak her nearly completely destroyed. "I—I'll go talk to Kouga now," He looked at her and nearly slapped himself across the face. She looked so small, frightened, and awkward, her face red now with embarrassment instead of pleasure, and he felt like an ass. "Kagome." He swallowed his pride, trying to speak as calmly as possible to make her feel more comfortable.

"Yes." She lifted her eyes towards him appearing almost fearful.

"Don't be—upset." He worded as delicately as possible, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "There's no reason to be."

She nodded but didn't look convinced at all.

"Kagome," He whispered quietly into the room, wanting desperately for her to look at him with confidence once more. "Look at me."

She raised her head and looked at him, her grey eyes still slightly hazy with passion but mainly nerves.

He opened his mouth to try to say something reassuring but found no words to be forth coming. "_What do I say?_" He asked himself as possible words ran throughout his head none of them seeming good enough to actually be spoken out loud. One thought though, made perfect sense, it would be comforting and sweet and make her smile at him once again; but, it was a dangerous thought and once spoken it couldn't be taken back. "Kagome," He said her name softly, the sound a breath of air in the quiet. "I care about you." He spoke carefully, trying to say the words he was really thinking without actually saying the words he was really thinking. "More than anything."

She looked down away from him, her eyes fluttering as she grabbed for the sheets, pulling them around her.

Not wanting her to shut herself off from him, Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed her chin boldly. Kagome gasped from the contact her eyes snapping up to look at him with surprise in her grey eyes. "I want to be with you—." He paused as the implications of what he was about to say tore into his heart. He wanted to tell her: the rest of his life but he knew that was impossible. "Always." He settled on, ignoring the slight pain in his chest in favor of taking delight in her smile. "You know that, right?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly as she barely managed to voice the word.

"We're gonna have forever to," He inhaled deeply, feeling like a moron as he spoke yet knowing it was helping from the look of trust that formed in Kagome's eyes. "Do—all kinds of things." He lowered his hand from her chin as she looked at him more openly. "So—for tonight lets—a—um."

She smiled at him, her embarrassment fading as she watched him stutter, unable to form a truly competent thought. "I," She interrupted while closing her eyes, forcing herself to calm down and stop behaving like a frighten doe. "I know." She nodded and opened her eyes to look at him. "Don't worry, I understand."

He smiled at her words and raised a hand up to rub across his face. "Thank you." He told her, truly thanking her from the bottom of his heart. "Um, I really should go—talk to Kouga." His words were truthful and she could honestly tell.

"Alright," She shifted with just a slight awkwardness. "You'll be back right?"

"Of course." He smiled at her, all the love he had for her in his heart shining in his slightly pained eyes. "But maybe not before you actually fall asleep."

"I'm not sure if I can sleep—." She blushed, not believing what she had actually just said.

Inuyasha felt the demon in him whine and plead, wanting nothing better than to jump back into her bed once more. He resisted the urge however, and instead dipped his head down to give her one last gentle kiss. She accepted it much to his surprise and even kissed him back albeit in a shaky sort of way. Pulling himself away from her for fear of the kiss becoming dangerous once more, he sent her one final smile. "Goodnight." He whispered and reached out to touch her cheek with one clawed finger.

Kagome smiled from the touch, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. "Goodnight." Her voice was throaty as she spoke and almost scared but he managed to ignore the sound for now.

Pulling completely away, Inuyasha turned and forced himself to leave the room, knowing he needed to go and calm down completely. "_Seeing Kouga's probably not a bad idea in that regard._" He told himself as he grabbed for the door and hurried outside.

Watching him depart, her body still a tingly mess of sensations she had never before experienced, Kagome sighed somewhat relieved. "How did that even happen?" She wondered out loud as she brought a hand up to her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her hands were shaky as they tried to calm her down, the feeling between her legs still very much present. "I hope it happens again." She told herself before she could even think about what she had said.

Growing bright red from her own words, the girl shook herself hopelessly in an attempt to ward off her thoughts. But, regardless of what she did, her thoughts seemed to be here to stay.

Inhaling deeply the girl fell back on the bed, her eyes looking up at the canopy, wishing it might fall on her to relieve her of her pleasure pain. "_I'm really not going to be able to sleep tonight_." She thought, not knowing how true her words actually were.

-break-

Without bothering to knock, Inuyasha opened the door to the very parlor they had first encountered Kouga earlier, his nose telling him the man was bound to be in the room. His scent was far too strong within for him not to be. Sure enough, sitting there, illuminated by the single candle was Kouga, his blue eyes no longer icy but instead drunk with both worry and wine. In his clawed hands was not a wind glass but a whole bottle, nearly empty.

The stench of alcohol stung Inuyasha's nose making the demon nearly cough before he could say anything to the drunkard. "Hello Kouga," He greeted slowly closing the door behind him as he took in the man's blank stare. "Having a bit of a night cap, are you?"

The wolf demon shifted his gaze towards Inuyasha sluggishly, his eyes narrowing when he finally saw him. For a moment, he simply stared at the demon, watching him with scrutinizing eyes before he inhaled sharply. His face scrunched up after a moment and he rolled his eyes, bringing the wine glass back to his mouth. "Well don't-eh you smell disgus-ting?" The wolf demon snorted and laughed suddenly as if heavily amused by his own words.

"Better than you." Inuyasha countered quickly as he crossed the room, his own gold eyes looking at the man with hate and, oddly, for the first time in his life pity. "How long have you been sitting here drinking?"

Kouga ignored his words and tilted back the wine bottle bringing it to his lips. He chugged for a moment before dropping the bottle back with a satisfied sigh. "Da Bella scents all over you." He commented as he licked his lips, which were red from the wine. "I guess-eh you couldn't stand de tought of me taking her."

"Like you could." Inuyasha growled slightly in his throat, his instincts telling him to defend his fertile mate against any male who dared to touch her.

"And why," Kouga leaned back in the chair, looking at Inuyasha with hazy eyes. "Couldn't I?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to threaten the man, years of abuse making him want revenge from the very bottom of his soul. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, he saw Kagome's face and he heard Kagome's words: hate only begets hate. Closing his mouth, the dog demon felt the demon within him snarl, angered by his lack of action. And the truth was, he wanted so badly to start a fight and beat the shit out of the drunk man in front of him but, her image wouldn't let him. "Damn it." He cursed watching as Kouga's ears twitched on the side of his head.

"Speak-eh up." The demon growled and took another swig of wine.

"_I can't let my hate control me_." Inuyasha told himself but the voice sounded more like Kagome than him. "Fuck." He growled and shook his head before finally coming up with the only answer he could give Kouga that wouldn't spark more hate. "You couldn't get her because you already have a mate."

Kouga was quiet for a moment, his face actually coming off as surprised. "So you noticed?" He whispered, the wine bottle lowering and his eyes appearing aggrieved. "It took-eh you long enough, meticcio."

Inuyasha growled at the insult but for once in his life, he let it go. "Listen Kouga, I know something's happened." He spoke quickly, not wanting to give Kouga the chance to simply brush him aside. "To your mate."

"Stay out of it." Kouga muttered instantly his eyes flashing a dangerous icy blue.

"Just tell me," Inuyasha continued to press the issue, ignoring the nagging voice in his head that said to punch Kouga and get it over with. "Maybe I can help."

Kouga outright laughed at his words and tilted the bottle back one last time, the last of the wine running down his throat. "And what," He asked as he ripped it away from his lips. "Could you pos-sibly do?"

"I have a fucking ship," Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his control starting to slip. The urge to beat the crap out of the man was doubling with every passing second, but he had to resist it. He had to be the better man. "I can do a lot of things."

"Damn it meticcio." Kouga slammed the wine bottle down onto the table in front of him, the fragile glass instantly shattering. "There's not-ing you can do." He screamed, anger tearing throughout him caused by the knowledge that he had failed to protect the one he loved most.

Ignoring the outburst completely, Inuyasha took a step forward towards the man. "She's been taken, hasn't she?"

"So what-eh if she has?" The wolf demon fired back as he stood from the chair and began to pace the room, his footing surprisingly firm albeit a bit slow.

"Serdegna's the one who instigated it," Inuyasha pushed even further as he watched Kouga pace. "Right?"

The leader stopped pacing from the mention of the countries name and whirled his head around to look Inuyasha straight in the face. "Why-y should-a I tell you?"

"Because I can help you."

Kouga shook his head in disbelief, his expression completely flabbergasted. "Help me?" The words were somehow not mocking but still highly insulting at the same time. "How?" He waved his hand in front of his face and started to laugh. "With your pret-ty ship?"

"It's the fastest out there." Inuyasha told him, ignoring the voice in his head that said to turn and walk away. He really did want to. He owed this man nothing, in fact, seeing Kouga drunk was one of the biggest highlights of his life to date. However, he knew Kagome was right. He couldn't let his hate for the bastard in front of him allow him not to help an innocent woman who might need him. "I can get to Serdegna and back before your fastest ship could even leave port."

Insulted, Kouga lunged forward as if about to punch Inuyasha in the face. However, in his current state he was much to slow to actually hit Inuyasha so easily. Thus, it was with deliberate ease that Inuyasha moved to the side seconds before Kouga's fist met with his face. The wolf demon stumbled forward upon making contact with nothing, his body launching into the couch toppling over it with a loud crash. "Faccia di stronzo." Kouga cursed loudly from the floor, calling Inuyasha by a name he had not often heard in Italian.

"A shit head," Inuyasha translated and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's new."

Picking himself up from the upturned couch, Kouga growled low in his throat, staring at Inuyasha with every intent in the world to kill him. "Meticcio—."

The demon inside Inuyasha wanted desperately to respond, to jump forward and pound Kouga into the wooden floor. It wanted to see the man's blood on its claws and his throat slit from its teeth but Inuyasha, for once, was in control. "Believe me Kouga," He took a step forward towards the man. "I want nothing more than to fucking beat you until you're nothing more than puss and blood."

"Bastardo." Kouga cursed and tried to stand but the wine had made his legs shaky.

"But this isn't about you and me." The dog demon continued, looking down at Kouga trying to convey his own hatred with his eyes. "This is about your mate." He watched as Kouga's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened as if about to say something, an excuse Inuyasha didn't let him make. "It's your responsibility to care for her and protect no matter what—even, at the expense of your pride" He inhale deeply, hating himself a little for repeating Eoin's very words. "What kind of man would you be if you let pride kill her?"

Something in Inuyasha's words seemed to click in Kouga's head. The wolf demon seemed thoughtful and contemplative as he lowered himself back down to the floor.

"Use your stupid head Kouga," Inuyasha continued, taking the new posture for a good sign. "I could be your best option in saving her."

"Why would-eh I use a meticcio?" Kouga tried desperately to shoot Inuyasha down but the dog demon had thought this through, even in such a short time.

"Think about it," Inuyasha licked his lips, wetting them. "They're gonna be expecting an army not one ship."

"There's no point-eh," Kouga continued the argue, the wolf demon not willing to let Inuyasha have an edge over him. "I'll just go in and—."

"You'll barge in and attack?" Inuyasha supplied, the bite in his voice making Kouga actually listen. "And they'll kill her, rape her, destroy her before you can get to her."

"Ayame's strong." Kouga yelled in return, but his eyes didn't look as strong as his voice.

"That might be true," Inuyasha gave him the benefit of the doubt. "But you don't know if they've drugged her, knocked her out, tied her up." He listed the possibilities even as Kouga's eyes widened with the horror of it all. "A lot of things can happen to anyone. How long she's been gone?"

The wolf demon didn't respond right away, although his breathing did grow heavier as he thought. After a few long seconds, he brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. "Six months," His voice was soft as if humiliated. "She was-eh on a trip to visit her mother in Spain." He told Inuyasha as he drug the hand away from his eyes and looked towards the wine bottle that had shattered on the table. "It was-sh only supposed to be four months." He admitted, the humiliation of it all present in the sound of his voice. "I'm not sure-eh how long she's a actual-ly been mis-sing, I just got word today from Sardenga about it."

The dog demon's mouth dropped open from the admission, horrified. "Why didn't you send someone?"

"She always take-eh her time, so I wasn't worried." Kouga slammed his hand into the ground, the excuse plausible but even to him stupid. "I have-eh more important tings to worry on, my kingdom for one!"

"So," Inuyasha shook his head, glaring at Kouga. "She's your mate, you have a duty to her."

"She's a full-a fledged wolf demon," Kouga shot back as he finally picked himself up off the ground and snarled at the Captain. "It-a would take-eh army of bulls to actual-ly tie her down."

Inuyasha sighed loudly and turned around so he couldn't look at the idiots face. "_How could he not have sent someone, anyone could be in trouble at this point, the fact she's a demon doesn't matter_." He thought to himself, suddenly understanding why he had found Kouga so drunk. "_And he knows that_." Turning towards Kouga, Inuyasha for the first time saw him not as the bastard who had ruined an already messed up childhood but as a man who had truly messed up. "So it's safe to say she's been gone too long," He deduced, a part of him enjoying Kouga's pain a little too much. "And that if she was gonna get herself free, she would have done it by now."

Kouga opened his mouth to say something but froze unable to speak. He knew Inuyasha's words were truth. "Why do you even care?" He managed to ask instead, his voice coming across as small, a sound Inuyasha had not been expecting. "Why are you doing dis?" He looked towards Inuyasha with pained blue eyes, his expression dark. "Af-er all I've ever done to you, why help me now meticcio?"

Inuyasha ignored the use of the hateful word and instead took a deep breath, his mind turning back to Kagome. "Because—," He tried to say what Kagome had said but found himself unable to repeat the words. "_You're a better man than that_." He closed his eyes against the sound of her voice and raised a hand up to touch the base of his neck where his loose hair now rested. "If anything happened to Kagome," He decided to tell Kouga, unable to reveal the intimate truth. "I'd want all the help I could get." He finished the vision of her laying underneath him in bed looking so stunning and sexy in the darkness of the room eating away at his soul.

"I don't need-a your help." Kouga growled slightly but there was no true bite in his voice, something that surprised Inuyasha. "Still," The demon reached to pick up the fallen couch, righting it in a matter of seconds. "Stop-pin' you would-eh be too much trouble," He took a seat on the now righted sofa and glared at Inuyasha. "So do whatever the hell you want."

"We'll set sail in the morning." Inuyasha told the man firmly, a slight smirk forming on his face as he looked at the other man. "Just don't get in our way."

"Your way?" Kouga turned around his eyes shining brightly once more with taunting mirth. "It's you who shouldn't-eh dare get in mine-e." He snapped his jaws as if to exasperate the threat but it only made the dog demon cross his arms with a loud snort and laugh.

"You know most people just say thank you." Inuyasha smirked as Kouga glared, the dog demon finding that the current situation was giving him a sense of pleasure he had not been expecting.

"Why-y would I ever say tank you to a meticcio?" Kouga threw back, but Inuyasha didn't feel the need to rise to the bait.

"You don't have to." Inuyasha told him as he turned around and started for the door. "I'm not doing this for you."

Kouga paused and stared at the man's back as if just seeing it for the first time. "Den who are you doing it for?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said her name slowly, actually feeling a bit angry for allowing Kouga to hear it. "And your mate."

The wolf demon inhaled sharply from Inuyasha's words but didn't comment on the meaning of them in the least. "It won't be eazy."

"And that's half the fun." Inuyasha snickered as he looked at Kouga over his shoulder.

"No idiot." Kouga corrected his voice tight as he looked at Inuyasha from over his shoulder. "Dese men are professionale," He explained, unconsciously taking Inuyasha seriously for the first time in his life. "Dey're assassins by trade, dey kill for money and dey'll kill anyone in deir way who tries to stop dem from earning tat money-y."

"And I'm a pirate." The dog demon said dryly, turning away from the door and crossing his arms over his chest haughtily.

"You don't understand-a," Kouga sent him an actual concerned frown. "Dey're full demons."

"And just because I'm not," Inuyasha waved a hand in front of him nonchalantly, as if to negate Kouga's words. "Doesn't mean I can't take them."

"You're a pup!" The older demon growled low in his throat.

"And so are you." The younger demon fired back. In truth there was only a two hundred year age difference between the two, which (in the grand scheme of things) was not much time for a demon. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

Kouga didn't say anything as he looked at his cousin with intense blue eyes. "You said you could be ready by de morning."

"Yes." Inuyasha nodded his head firmly watching as Kouga seemed to think about what he had said, his foot tapping nervously on the ground. "Just give me word and I'll make sure we sail on time."

"I'll do more dan tat." Kouga quipped before turning away from him, looking out the windows of the room. Carefully he stood, crossing the room with a surprisingly strong stride, as if he had sobered in a matter of seconds. "I'm coming with-eh you."

"What?" Inuyasha felt all his composure leave as Kouga's words penetrated his psyche.

"Your ship is de fastest, dis I cannot deny." It was the closest Inuyasha would ever come to a complement from Kouga in his life. "So it make-eh more sense," The wolf demon turned to look at him, an annoying smirk forming on his face. "Dat we take-eh it together, my ship would just slow us down, no?"

Inuyasha thought to tell the man that he didn't have to come, in fact the mission would probably go much smoother if he didn't but he knew that was impossible. "_If it was me, I'd want to come to._" He held back a moan before glaring at the demon before him. "Fine," He held back the snarl that threatened to rip from his throat. "But it's my ship, your orders won't be obeyed there."

Kouga snickered in such a way that Inuyasha felt he had been played, although he didn't know how that was possible. "Be-eh ready by dawn's first light." He told the Captain, a brazen look in his blue eyes. "We sail together, your pups and dat pretty ting of yours too."

"She has a name." Inuyasha said under his breath but nodded his head none the less.

If Kouga heard his remark however, he didn't let on as he turned back towards the window. "You best get some sleep, meticcio." Kouga mumbled as he looked out across the starry sky. "Because-eh it's de last sleep you'll get until Ayame's at my side."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, especially the moment between Inuyasha and Kagome. It seems that the universe is going to have to give them a break soon or they might both lose it. We are in for a whole lot of fun when that happens or doesn't happen, I assure you. As for Ayame, hopefully she is safe and sound but knowing her character, I would be more worried about the men who captured her... And, on another note, Sango—what about her, we'll just have to see...happy reading everyone!

**Bonus Point:**

In this chapter, there is a scene where Inuyasha watches the men in the courtyard playing a game with a ball (a version of soccer). How is this scene similar to a very important and sad scene in the anime?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

I know I wasn't specific but I was referring to what killed Kouga's tribe off and here's the answer: Kouga's pack is killed off by Kagura under direction from Naraku in an attempt to frame Inuyasha. It doesn't really work though and only serves to make Kouga try to kill Naraku for revenge of his tribe. Congrats to the winners!

Glon Morski, RockStarAnimeLover, inu-kag, NurNur, HentaiLemon, KuramixMidnight, Aozora12, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, AKEMI SHIKON, , Team D0bby, AiydanWarrior, KaUiA, Cagome, TheRealInuyasha

**Translations:**

Mi dispiace sia voluto tanto tempo, Sarvano. – I'm sorry it took so long, king.

Si può entrare. – You can enter.

Sovrano. Abbiamo un problema. – King. We have a problem.

Problema? Chiudere la porta. – Problem? Close the door.

Sardegna. Ha fatto una minaccia. – Sardinia, he made a threat.

Qual è la minaccia? – What is the threat?

Hanno detto che hanno preso il Ayame signora. – They said they took the lady Ayame.

Portateli a l'ala est, dare loro una suite. – Take them to the east wing, give them a suite.

Fai come ti dico. – Do as I say.

Vieni dentro – Come in.

Sarvano aveva fatto la cena per voi – The king had dinner made for you.

Avremo anche bagni pronte per voi dopo cena – We will also have baths ready for you after dinner.

**Notes:**

Sardegna (Italian), Sardinia (English)– The second largest island in the Mediterranean Sea and an autonomous region of Italy. Historically, Sardegna and Genova were rivals constantly competing for export rights along the Mediterranean. Sardegna at this time in history would have been part of the House of Savoy (eventual founder of the Kingdom of Italy which had power over all Italian states from 1861-WWII). However, it still would have been competing for the rights to trade supremacy and banking supremacy with Genova leading to the abduction of Ayame.

Corsica – a French island in the Mediterranean Sea. It is located west of Italy, southeast of the French mainland, and north of the Italian island of Sardegna. Mountains comprise two-thirds of the island, forming a single chain. Before French domination, Corsica was under the ownership of the Republic of Genoa.

Treaty of Versailles – There have been many treaties under this name. However, the treaty Kouga is talking about was between France and the Republic of Genoa on May 15, 1768 at Versailles. Part of the conditions of the treaty was for Genoa to give Corsica to France in repayment for debts Genoa owed France. As you might have noticed, Kouga did not tell Inuyasha about the debts or having to give Corsica away because of them…

Next Chapter:

Sardenga

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

9/19/2013


	79. Kagome's Sight

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****This Chapter depicts scenes of violence that some might find offensive or simply not want to read. I have tried to write these scenes as I write every scene, with reality and courtesy to my readers in mind. That being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do not want to read these particular scenes, know that I will offer a summary of them at the bottom that will let you know, for storyline purposes, their basic content.****

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Kagome's Sight**

The Shikuro was almost ready to launch itself by the next morning, its crew having been prepared to leave at a moment's notice. Standing on board her deck, Inuyasha and Miroku carefully directed their men in storing some last minute supplies (provided by the wolf demon king himself). The dog demon's mouth watered from the sight of salted pork and even more impressive delicacies he hadn't seen on a ship in years: lintels, leeks, garlic, tomatoes (how Kouga had found them in winter he had no idea), turnips, and even mustard plants as well as numerous grains to be used for baking.

"_We're gonna eat so well_." He told himself as he imagined the millions of things Sango could cook up with such ingredients. Inuyasha's happiness was short lived however, as his nose picked up the scent of his cousin finally making his appearance. "Damn." He growled to himself as he turned away from his men storing the food to look down at the gangplank.

Sure enough, standing with his back straight and his hands behind it like a military general, was Kouga. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, though, the demon was not dressed as smartly as was typical of him. In place of his polished clothes and fine Italian leather were riding boots and a pair of plain brown cotton pants with a matching brown jacket. The most flamboyant part of the whole ensemble was the white ruffle of the man's shirt peeking out from the velvet brown.

"_He really dressed down for this one_," Inuyasha thought off handedly as he watched Kouga reach behind him. Almost immediately a hand presented Kouga with a stylish brown leather hat, which had a white plum sticking out of it rather garishly. The dog demon raised an eyebrow from the sight but didn't bother to think anything of the rather proud plumage. Instead, his eyes focused more on the man that had given the hat to Kouga in the first place. "Oi!" He yelled down immediately as he laid eyes on the two ever present guards, who at the moment looked more like attendants with bags in their arms and weapons. "Non ho mai detto che potevano venire." He spoke deliberately in Italian so none of his men would know the details of any conversation he had with a jerk like Kouga.

The wolf demon shook his head at Inuyasha's words, not caring that the man didn't want his two guards to come onto his ship. Motioning to them with one tanned hand, he started towards the gangplank, the two following him without needing any more of an order than simply Kouga's wave. Seething silently, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards his men who had paused to watch the strange exchange. Sending them a menacing glare, they immediately returned to work, all that is, except Miroku.

"What was that all about?" His young son asked as he came to stand at his father's side, making sure he whispered low enough so none of the crew could hear their exchange.

"Look." Inuyasha motioned with his chin towards Kouga who was slowly making his way onboard the ship. "He brought servants."

"Huh?" Miroku turned his eyes towards the wolf demon, spying the two guards from the day before easily. "Alright then," He shrugged nonchalantly as he watched the two absently. "So be it, right?"

Inuyasha sighed from his son's words but he had to agree. There was really no sense in making a big deal out of the two idiots coming with Kouga. Beside even that, the two men barely spoke English, so it wasn't like they would quickly make friends with his crew. To his knowledge, not one man on the ship spoke Italian, the exception being himself and Sango (who, for all pretenses and purposes, wasn't actually a man).

"So, one more time," Miroku spoke suddenly as he watched Kouga near the top of the gangplank. "Why are we doing this?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha answered bluntly, not even bothering to come up with a better excuse. He had already told Miroku of the conversation between Kagome and himself anyway.

"Right-t-t," He drug out the word even as protective instincts for his father and his wife made him tap his foot nervously. "Anything for a pretty girl, I suppose."

"That," The Captain inhaled deeply and glanced at Miroku out of the corner of his eye. "And she was right."

Miroku blinked at the words but knew what his father meant. He had heard second hand the conversation the Captain and Kagome had the night before (the more scandalous parts excluded, of course) and he realized that Kagome had made a lot of sense. "_That doesn't mean I have to like the bastard though._" Miroku resisted the urge to growl, just as Kouga finally came to stand on the deck of the Shikuro.

"Come on," Inuyasha motioned with his chin towards Kouga. "Let's go greet the asshole."

Miroku snorted from his father's words and nodded his head before following the man gingerly, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Lead the way." He mumbled as they started towards the gangplank where Kouga had stalled, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Welcome to the Shikuro." Inuyasha greeted, although his voice didn't sound like a greeting at all but more like a half formed snarl.

Kouga glanced at him for all of a moment before turning his eyes towards the Shikuro, studying it slowly. After several seconds, he turned back towards the Captain, raising a disappointed eyebrow. "Dis piece-eh shit is your ship?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my ship shit." Inuyasha growled under his breath glaring dangerously at the man. The demon in him doubled the glare, not one single part of it actually liking the fact the wolf demon was in its territory. "_Rival male_." It grunted, its hackles rising and its instincts telling it to simply go ahead and attack the other male, to get his death over with. Luckily, the thought was easily ignored by Inuyasha, but was still highly appreciated.

"I'm just-eh being honest." Kouga defended a little smirk forming on his face that made even Miroku want to punch him. "Now—where-eh our we staying?"

Inuyasha didn't miss a beat as he watched Kouga with narrowed gold eyes. "I have an empty stateroom for you." The dog demon smiled, the look strained and menacing. "You'll have to share though." He informed curtly while motioning towards Ginta and Hakkaku. "Phillip." He called towards a random crewman who was assisting the loading of the ship.

"How can I help ya, sir?" The slight man, a demon of most likely mixed linage of a fox and a bear maybe, approached the Captain.

"Take these two down below," Inuyasha ordered while motioning towards Ginta and Hakkaku. "To the room next to Master Myoga's and Totosai's."

"Yes, sir." The man nodded and looked towards the two wolf demons expectantly. "Follow me then." He told them even though they barely knew English. The two wolf demons looked at each other confused for only a moment before they glanced at Kouga.

The leader jerked his chin in the direction of Phillip and without another word needed, Ginta and Hakkaku obeyed. Together the three men quickly moved towards the ladder that led down below, disappearing within seconds along with Kouga's suitcases.

Crossing his arms over his chest as he watched them disappear, Kouga turned his eyes towards Inuyasha with a large frown on his face. "So I don't get-eh de Captain's cabin?" He questioned only a slight tease in his mainly serious voice. "I figured it'd-eh be obvious to give-eh to me."

"Listen Kouga," Inuyasha's voice dropped and he leaned forward, the other man bristling from the close proximity. "I'm doing you a favor and you might want to remember that before you open your fucking mouth." The words came out as a barely controlled hiss. "You're on my ship now, not in your damn palace."

Kouga narrowed his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he leaned towards Inuyasha. "Meticcio." He spoke the word slowly, watching with satisfaction as the veins in Inuyasha's forehead pulsed angered.

"Inu—um—Captain!" The sweet call of Kagome's voice broke up the two men before Kouga could say anything in response.

Backing away from each other, they both turned to see the sweet face of Kagome now dressed in her normal attire once more. The wolf demon felt his jaw drop from the sight as Kagome crossed the deck. The girl looked, for all pretenses, as if she was a very young boy of no more than fourteen. The disguise was so good, in fact, that Kouga only knew it was her from the sound of her voice and the beautiful smell of her natural perfume.

"Incredibile." He whispered under his breath as he studied the way her clothes drapped around her, disguising her feminine frame in such a way that tantalized. He found himself wanting to know what was underneath those clothes, the sights that could not be seen except by a man who was skilled enough to coax her to undress for him.

Not aware of Kouga's wolfish thoughts, Inuyasha allowed himself to smile at the girl as she approached. He too, much like Kouga, found himself appreciating her normal clothes. Albeit, he appreciated them at the moment for other reasons. "_I bet he can't stand the sight of her now_." He smirked oddly to himself just as Kagome reached him.

"I was wondering—," Kagome started to say before her words caught in her throat and her head turned towards Kouga, just now realizing the man was standing there. "Pardon," She apologized quickly, old manners her mother had instilled in her kicking in once more. "I didn't see you King Kouga." She offered him a strange curtsey that didn't look at all proper while wearing pants. "It's good to see you again."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched from the kindness of the greeting and he sent Kagome a blunt glare that the girl promptly ignored.

Smirking as he saw the Captain of the Shikuro send the girl a well placed glare, Kouga found himself unable to resist his next move. "Bella," He greeted her sweetly, reaching forward and grabbing Kagome's hands. Distracted by the way Inuyasha's whole body tensed, the wolf demon did not see the slight grimace that crossed the girl's face when he did so. "How nice-eh to see such-a prêt-ty face aboard such an ugly ship." He bowed to her in only what could be called a charismatic way.

"You flatter me, King Kouga." Kagome tried to smile but the look of pain that graced her features made the expression appear more like a frown; a frown that Kouga seemed to adamantly ignore.

"Let go of her." Inuyasha growled from behind the other man, reaching for him to literally kill him. Kouga missed the strike, removing himself from Kagome's side with a quick wink in her direction.

"I am sor-ry-y, Captain." Kouga turned to the Captain and offered the man an apologetic bow, but anyone could tell the action was more mocking than respectful. "I did not mean to touch-eh what is yours."

"Sure you didn't." Inuyasha muttered and turned back to Kagome quickly, sending the girl a strangely forceful look. "Go back with Sango." He commanded, the sound of his voice telling Kagome that she better not argue with him. "I'll talk to you later."

"But—." Kagome tried to speak, looking downright surprised from the way the Captain was addressing her.

"Do as I say." Inuyasha bit out the words, hating himself just a little as he said them but knowing Kouga needed to see his dominance over Kagome. It was a sad instinct that was buried deep within demon culture, the need to show other males that you had power over your mate. Of course, Inuyasha also knew instinctively that he, like any male, would regret the move later. After all, in demon culture, the man was not really in charge or that is, he was in charge but only for show. In the end, the woman was the one who called the shots but only behind the scenes; it was a fact all demons acknowledged but never spoke about out loud.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she noticed Miroku shaking his head just behind the two demons. The human male (who knew a lot more about demon culture than probably any other human alive currently) gave her a gentle smile that said to ask about the incident later. "_But why?"_ She conveyed the message with her eyes, watching as Miroku jerked his head in the direction of his and Sango's cabin, as if to say, ask Sango. "_Why can't I just ask now?"_ She wanted to pose the question but stopped herself when she turned back to the Captain. "_He looks pretty stressed_." She realized as she took in his tense shoulders and squared jaw. "_Kouga's stressing him_."

With that one thought in her head, she gave into the Captain's words, even though she still didn't like it. Really, she didn't like it at all, but at the moment what was she to do? If she said something, the man would only become more stressed or worse Kouga would use it to his advantage. Kagome knew that an environment like that over the course of the next few days would not be a pleasant one for any of them. In order to make their current arrangement the least stressful for everyone then, she needed to bend just this once and give Inuyasha a bit of a break.

"_Still doesn't mean I like it_." She mumbled internally as she sent the Captain a bit of a forced smile. "Alright then." She spoke quietly, her voice tight and strained to the point that Inuyasha had to resist the urge to take back his words. "When you're ready I'll be with Sango." She spoke the last words abruptly before turning on her heel and leaving, her shoulders so tense that Inuyasha could actually see them shaking.

"_I'm going to pay for that later_." He told himself but was thankful she had at least listened for now.

Kouga (who unknown to Inuyasha had a mate very similar to Kagome) watched the anger seep from her tight shoulders with amusement. "Dis is going to be a very-y nice trip," He spoke thoughtfully while turning towards the Captain, his eyes seeming to sparkle with mirth. "Wid a beautiful view, no?"

Turning towards Kouga, Inuyasha sent him a look that would have killed a normal person. "_I don't know how I'm going to get through this without killing you_." He thought, trying to convey all his emotions through simply his eyes before turning away from Kouga completely. "Myoga!" He yelled, his voice almost a bit too high pitched to be appropriate for a Captain of a ship.

"Yes, sir!" Myoga called back from high above them in the riggings.

"As soon as the ship's loaded," Inuyasha told him loudly his voice quite a bit stronger now. "Get us the hell out of here."

"Aye."

Kouga raised an eyebrow and turned towards Inuyasha expectantly. "'e's still alive?"

The dog demon gave Kouga a short look but nodded his head none the less. "He'll live forever."

"Fleas always-a do." Kouga snorted slightly as he spoke the sound grating on Inuyasha's nerves.

"Let's go to my cabin." He mumbled and turned towards the staircase where Kagome had disappeared. "_Today is going to be a very long day_." He told himself, the sound of Kouga and Miroku's feet following him actually giving him a headache.

-break-

"Can you believe that?" Kagome asked Sango as she sat down at the desk in Sango and Miroku's room, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "He talked to me like I was no better than a servant." She hissed out the words, her eyes landing on Sango who had a book in her lap but her eyes weren't on it.

The older girl had been listening patiently to Kagome's story of what had transpired on the deck mere moments before, her expression sympathetic but also surprisingly contained. "It's probably because Kouga was there." She voiced as she toyed with one of the pages of the opened book absently. "Demons have strange ways of showing dominance," Her expression tightened as if her own words had sparked another thought entirely. "Especially when it comes to women."

Kagome inhaled from Sango's words. She really did understand them but that didn't make what Inuyasha had said feel any less mean. "That doesn't make it right."

"No," Sango agreed with a heavy sigh. "It really doesn't." The woman brought a hand up to her face and rubbed at her eyes; she felt tired. "But as long as Kouga's around he probably feels he has no choice." The woman lowered her hands back to her lap, sitting them down on the book absently. "His instincts are telling him to show Kouga that he's the dominant male on this ship." She frowned slightly as memories she had long suppressed tried to push their way into her mind. "We're just the easiest way to show that."

"Ug," Kagome grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's always women who get that job, isn't it?" She bit out the words as she spoke, the sheer power behind them making Sango finally truly focus on her.

"It is." She agreed softly, even as her fingers tightened on the page of her book, crinkling it.

Not noticing the way Sango's fingers dug into the delicate paper, Kagome looked out towards the window. "Kouga." She spoke quietly, her words taunted with only the smallest bit of distaste now. "He is a very—frustrating person isn't he?" She paused for a second, the word 'frustrating' just not powerful enough to address what she actually meant. "If I had ever met a bastard, it would be him."

Sango blinked in surprise from Kagome's choice of words, her fingers losing their grip on the already crinkled pages. "Why Kagome," She laughed slightly but the sound really had no mirth even though she did find Kagome's words funny. "I didn't know you could use such language."

"I'm sorry," Kagome blushed bright red as she realized what she had actually said out loud. She really hadn't meant to. "I know I shouldn't speak ill of him, I mean I understand him and his predicament, and he isn't all bad really—I just don't like what he's done to the Captain and—," She cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly in the chair making it squeak. "He keeps—." She grimaced and shook her head feeling uncomfortable just thinking about it.

"Flirting with you?" Sango offered and by the look on Kagome's face knew it was the right guess.

"Yes," Kagome sighed exasperated. "I mean, he's charming," She frowned slightly, not liking herself for saying the words. "But he knows I'm," She shrugged her shoulders, not willing to actually say what Sango already knew. "And besides, he has a wife"

Sango shook her head and offered Kagome a strange little laugh that sounded once again more pained than amused. "That doesn't matter to Mediterranean men."

"What?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, curiosity spiking from Sango's words.

"They appreciate beauty," Sango's voice became both breathy and almost angry all at the same time. "And you are quite beautiful." She spoke more naturally as she turned and looked at Kagome, surveying the girl's body. "Bright grey eyes and shinny curls."

"But he hasn't flirted with you!" Kagome argued back, feeling uncomfortable being called beautiful when she had never thought herself to be that pretty.

"Well," Sango glanced at her book, her eyes landing on the crinkled pages for the first time. Quickly, she brought her fingers to the page, hoping to save them before they were ruined. It was an action Kagome finally noticed, the younger girl watching Sango smooth the pages with wonder. Kagome honestly had no idea when Sango had crumbled them. "There are other reasons for that." Sango continued, grabbing Kagome's attention once more. "I can't believe you don't see them, Kagome."

"See what?" The younger girl blinked coming back to reality as Sango addressed her.

Sango looked up at her slowly as if amazed she hadn't actually noticed something that Sango found obvious. "Kouga's game."

Kagome narrowed her eyes not understanding what Sango was talking about. "There's a game?"

"Yes." The older girl resisted the urge to sigh but it was obvious she wanted to. "Kouga is trying to mess with the Captain's head at every turn." She frowned, her fingers stilling on the page of the book she had been smoothing back out. "He's trying to rattle the Captain's every nerve and you are the easiest target he has."

"But why?" Kagome asked as she focused completely on Sango's words once more, ignoring her strange behavior for the time being.

"Because." Sango resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl. "He knows actually fighting the Captain would be more trouble than it's worth now that the Captain's older." She gritted her teeth for a second, frustrated that she had to explain something this simple to Kagome. "So he's targeted something easier—his mind."

The tone of Sango's voice bit into Kagome making the girl actually wince. "_Something isn't right_." Kagome told herself as she watched Sango grabbed the pages of the book once more, crumbling them again. "_She's been this way since the other day, since Serdenga was mentioned_." She bit her lip and shifted awkwardly in her chair. "Sango is everything okay?"

The girl blinked in surprise and drug her eyes back up to Kagome, ignoring the once again crumbled book in her lap. "Huh?" She tilted her head to the side, processing Kagome's words slowly. "I'm fine." She finally told her, offering the girl a bit of a strained smile that made Kagome worry even more. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been," Kagome hesitated not sure how to word what she wanted to say exactly. "Acting a bit—off the past few days." She finally settled on, placing her hands in her lap and allowing her fingers to worry together.

Looking truly surprised, Sango dropped her hands from the book altogether and gave Kagome a troubled look. "What?"

"You seem angry—," Kagome paused and glanced up at Sango from just the tips of her eyes. "I just—I feel like I'm working on your patience just by sitting here."

Sango opened her mouth to protest Kagome's thoughts but stopped herself before she could say anything. For several seconds she went silent, thoughts coursing throughout her head. "_Have I been acting different?_" She asked herself but she already knew the truth behind her words. She had been acting differently and she couldn't help it. The closer they grew to that island, the more intense her memories became until they consumed her every thought, eating away at her mind like ants that consume a fallen fly. "I'm sorry." She whispered and closed her eyes in another attempt to shut out her own thoughts. "It's just been a hard few days—you know with Kouga and the Captain—its stressful."

Kagome saw the pain on Sango's face easily and read it just as well. She wasn't a stupid person, she could put two and two together. "_Sango's from Italy, her parents disowned her and she left because she was raped._" The girl told herself as she watched Sango actually move the book completely from her lap, shifting it to rest beside her on the bed. "_Could it be—that being here is bringing back those memories?_" The younger girl bit the inside of her cheek before standing from the chair, taking a step towards Sango. "There's more to it than that, isn't there Sango?" She offered as she crossed the room but Sango quickly shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stood just as abruptly as Kagome and moved away from the girl, her hands coming up to cover her face. Whether she was hiding from Kagome or covering up tears, was hard to tell.

"Please Sango," Kagome pressed as gently as possible as she stood between Sango and the door, her grey eyes watching as Sango's shoulder blades grew more and more tense by the moment. "You can talk to me."

Sango growled at Kagome's words and snapped her head around, screaming at the girl as she did. "What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you understand?" She bit each word out as she said them, the sound of her voice so fierce than any other person would have given in a left her alone; but, not Kagome.

The miko offered Sango a patient smile, a smile of understanding from someone who had never experienced her pain. "It might help if you do."

Sango rolled her eyes and dropped her arms around herself in a hug. She inhaled shakily, the tears in her eyes now apparent to Kagome since Sango was facing her. The woman's lower lip trembled and she shook her head, a look of true despair in her chestnut eyes. "Please, just let it go."

"You can't keep that much anger bottled up inside you Sango," Kagome spoke, her voice calm and sweet, the sound of it making Sango's body tremble just a little less. "I know firsthand." She remembered her revelation from the night before; she remembered how her hate had started to consume her until even her eyes turned black. "It's not healthy."

"Kagome," The older girl said her name slowly, the sound of it tense and tired. "I can't do this now."

"If you don't do it now," The younger girl sat down on the bed where Sango had been, patting a spot next to her with one hand. "When will you?"

The older girl frowned darkly from Kagome's words and turned away from her ignoring the gesture completely. For several seconds, she stood with her back to Kagome, unmoving. Her shoulders tensed and relaxed over and over again, a great debate raging within herself. "_You're such a fool sometimes Kagome._" Sango thought as memories from what seemed to be a different lifetime danced about her head. "_You want to fix this but—this isn't something that can be fixed_." The woman inhaled shakily and brought a hand up to bury in her bangs. Grabbing the short ends of her hair tightly she pulled as if the very action could remove the thoughts from her head. "_She won't leave this alone though; it's not in her nature_."

It didn't take long for Kagome to prove Sango right. "Is it—," Kagome offered up the words, watching as Sango tensed once more, her hand still buried in her bangs. "About what happened, before you came aboard the Shikuro?"

"You don't know when to stop do you." Sango whispered slowly, her words sounding agitated as she gripped her hair even tighter. "That's probably how you got the Captain to talk so easy, huh?"

"Maybe." Kagome agreed slightly as she crossed her feet on the bed, only absently thinking how nice it was to be able to do so once more. "_You can't sit like this in a dress, that's for sure_."

"The man can't resist you," Sango went on pretty much ignoring Kagome's reply. "You know that, right?"

Kagome frowned from the words, part of her wanting to deny them adamantly but another part of her realizing Sango was using them to change the subject. "_Maybe I should let it go_." Kagome told herself as she looked at Sango's tensed posture. "_At least for now?_" The young miko frowned but knew her thoughts were probably right. Sango didn't seem to be in any state to talk about what was bothering her. "I do." She agreed with Sango's words, allowing the conversation to drop for just a second so that Sango might calm down.

"It's funny," Sango laughed slightly but the sound didn't really feel like laughter. "He—before you, I never really heard him use sweet words."

Kagome frowned at Sango's sentence, "What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely curious about what Sango meant.

Sango smiled thankful that Kagome appeared to be falling for her misdirect. "He's just not one to use them." She schooled her features and finally turned around to the look at the other woman. "Except with you."

Kagome blushed faintly even though she knew what Sango was saying was true. "He is very kind to me."

Sango flinched and gulped down a bit of bile that rose in her throat from Kagome's choice of words. "I said the same thing once." She whispered not realizing she had spoken until Kagome looked up at her surprised. "Um—sorry, I wasn't referring to the Captain." She tried to cover quickly, mistaking Kagome's look for jealously (a mistake Sango normally would never have made.)

"I didn't think you were." Kagome told her and the older girl's eyes widened knowing she had been caught. "Who, were you talking about?"

For the first time, in many years, Sango felt like a small child being questioned by a doting mother. Her mother had been very doting, she was the only daughter in a house a boys, it was only natural her mother made her a proper lady. Looking at Kagome now, some part of Sango's mind skewed her face and for the briefest of seconds she saw not an eighteen year old but a middle age house wife with eyes just like her own. It was a face she couldn't resist, a face she couldn't lie to, a face she missed desperately. "A man I once knew." She whispered the words unable to stop them as she stared at the woman in front of her.

Kagome blinked in surprise having not expected Sango to release the information so quickly. "What was his name?" She attempted to press but Sango shook her head in fear, her breath starting to come in and out in great big pants. "Sango?" Kagome uncrossed her legs and moved to stand from the bed as she watched the older woman bring her hands around her middle, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Make it go away." She said suddenly as she backed up away from Kagome until her back was actually to the wall. "Make him go away." She cried out again as she closed her eyes tight and brought her hands up beside her head, the images haunting her mind. She could see him above her, his eyes a misty blue, almost navy. She could smell the expensive fragrance of his cologne, a spicy scent that made her sick. She could feel his breath against her cheek as he grunted above her, panting in her ear while she cried. She could hear him as he whispered things into her ears, telling her how lucky she was to be chosen by a man like him. "Make him stop!"

Kagome nearly fell backwards as Sango screamed, the sound ear splitting, hysterical, and very much unlike anything Kagome had ever seen the girl do. The girl was in a little ball now against the wall, her body having fallen down it as her memories encompassed her so completely that she didn't even know where she was.

"Make him stop, make him stop, make him stop." She yelled over and over again, the sound unrelenting and terrified.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out and tried to get back to her feet but the girl was too far in the past to hear even a word.

-break-

Seated around a small conference style table inside the Captain's cabin of the Shikuro, Kouga, Inuyasha and Miroku stared at Inuyasha's chart of the Mediterranean. All three had a glass of wine in their hands (provided by Kouga of course), which they were sipping at while they looked for the most convenient route to take to Serdenga. They needed a route that would not place them to close to the shipping lanes where they might be detected but one that was not too out of the way. It wouldn't due for them to take five days to get to Serdenga when they could make it in one by another (albeit more dangerous) route.

"So which side of the island are we heading towards?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked at the routes he had marked off on the map over the course of nearly two decades.

"Acc-ording to de informazioni we were given." Kouga spoke carefully as he looked at the map, his wine glass already half empty. "Ayame was-eh taken to Cagliari." He finished and pointed towards the city with one of his clawed fingers. "Right dere."

"Cagliari?" Inuyasha blinked a few times as he stared at Kouga's finger positioned over the city on the east side of the island. "The capitol, right?" He raised his head to look at the wolf demon for confirmation.

Kouga shrugged in response and removed his hand from the map as he leaned back in his chair. "You could-eh call it tat."

"Huh?" The dog demon raised an eyebrow from Kouga's words, trying to figure out what the man meant. Smirking at the Captain because he knew something that Inuyasha probably did not, he took a long sip of his wine. Inuyasha rolled his eyes from the deliberate act and growled. "Just get on with it."

"De House-eh of Savory," Kouga told him immediately after finishing off the last of his wine. "Has control of Sardegna now."

Inuyasha nodded his head feeling slightly stupid for not having realized what Kouga had meant. "_They took power towards the mid century_." He shook his head roughly as his own annoyance with himself mocked him. "_How'd I forget that?_"

Glancing at his father, waiting for the man to respond to Kouga's words, Miroku took in the annoyed look on his face with knowledgeable eyes. "_This is gonna be a long trip_." He thought to himself as he turned back towards his cousin catching the man's attention with a wave of his hand. "Have you ever had any problems with the House of Savory?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow as if put off by Miroku actually talking to him but responded to the human none-the-less. "To put-a it bluntly," Kouga cleared his throat trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "Yes."

"How so?" Miroku inquired while his father turned his attention back towards the conversation and away from berating himself.

"Dey want my ter-ritory." Kouga supplied as he sat down the empty wine glass on the table and pointed towards the edge his kingdom. "Dey've been t-ying for the bet-ter part of de past two centuries to take-eh it from me," He motioned to the edges of Spain which he currently owned and then to Corsica. "When France got Corsica, dey were very upset." He smirked slightly as if that fact actually made him happy. "But Spain and de other parts, I always manage-e-d to take-eh back—," He smiled to himself before the look turned into a slight frown. "At least, parts." He shrugged and tried to look unaffected by what he had just said

The dog demon narrowed his eyes at the strange muttering but nodded none the less. "So you think the House of Savory took Ayame."

"I know dey did," Kouga raised his eyes to send Inuyasha a well placed glare. "Dey were just ar-rogant enough," He growled low in his throat, his hate for the people who had done this showing on his face. "To give-eh me a calling card."

"What?" Miroku whispered, looking downright surprised as he glanced towards his father for answers. He had heard nothing from the man about the abductors leaving information behind. "_And from the looks on Otou-san's face neither did he_."

"Dey sent a let-ter," Kouga continued on and reached inside his inner jacket pocket producing a small white envelope with a broken seal. "Telling me dey had taken Ayame."

Inuyasha stared at the letter as if he wanted to set it on fire. "Why didn't you tell me there was a letter?" He bit out the words angrily as he stared at the piece of parchment in Kouga's hands.

"Does-eh it really mat-ter?" Kouga sent the man a rather rude smirk as he spoke, waving the letter in his hands like it was a sardonic white flag.

Inuyasha thought to snarl at the other man but in the end realized that, it really didn't matter. "Okay then—fine," He spoke as patiently as possible while actually closing his eyes in order to achieve the maximum level of said patience. "What did the letter say?"

"Tat dey would only give her back," Kouga's face grew serious for a moment as he opened the letter and looked into its contents. Focused on its text, he read over a few lines with steadily gaining anger. "In exchange-eh for my sur-render." He folded the letter back up almost violently, his very aura seething.

"You're not even at war." Miroku spoke before Inuyasha could, his whole face teaming with confusion.

"We don't have-eh to be for dem to want my country." Kouga spoke to Miroku as if he was nothing more than an idiot child, which to Kouga he might as well have been. "Dey want my empire to fall into deir hands, so dey can expand deir own."

"I see." Miroku mumbled and lowered his head in thought for a moment. "It's really a brilliant idea."

"Yes." Inuyasha agreed but didn't look wholly convinced about the plans perfection. "But it can't be fool proof." He licked his lips as he spoke, looking towards Kouga who actually sent him a nod to continue. "If we go in under cover of night, we'll be able to get Ayame and get out." He told Kouga firmly believing in the power of his idea. "Worst comes to worst you start a war."

Kouga shrugged from the idea, trying not to show Inuyasha either approval or distaste at the moment. "Either way-y," He glanced down at the chart, his eyes mapping the leagues between where they were currently positioned and Sardenga unconsciously. "I imagine us going to war," He spoke truthfully as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, his eyes still focused. "Probably, within de next ten years."

"Really?"

"De world's changing." Was Kouga's only response to Inuyasha's short question. Pushing himself back up, his back going straight he looked at the man with renewed eyes. "So how soon can dis heap of scrap wood get us dere?"

Ignoring the insult, Inuyasha calculated the distance to Sardegna in his head. "With my oars out and a favorable wind," Inuyasha traced the best route he could think of with the tip of his claw. The other two men in the room followed the route carefully, their eyes staring just as Inuyasha's claw hit their destination. "We'd have to row all night, but I'd say," He nodded carefully and looked back up at Kouga firmly. "By this time tomorrow."

Kouga covered up his actual surprise quite well as he heard the Captain's estimate. Truth be told, that was significantly faster than any ship Kouga was in possession of and that astounded the man. Still, it was a bit too slow for their actual needs. "We need to be dere earlier," He told the Captain knowing that an attack in daylight would risk Ayame's life. "At de very most dawn."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, his mind running over the possibilities. Getting there by dawn would mean somehow shaving off at least two hours of their expected journey, probably more to be safe. "_And that's a lot of time_." He frowned darkly to himself and turned to look at Miroku. "What do you think?"

The human frowned for all of a second and brought his hands up to cross over his chest. "I think we've made harder things happen." He offered and finally sent his father a reassuring smile that spoke volumes.

"Alright then," Inuyasha looked up at Kouga and sent him a daring smirk. "We'll be there before dawn tomorrow."

The wolf demon raised an eyebrow but didn't deny their words. Truthfully, he didn't have a chance to because it was at that moment that a piercing scream ripped through the air. Both demons immediately covered their ears with their hands and gasped from the sheer pain of such a loud noise hitting their eardrums full force.

"What the hell is tat!?" Kouga yelled as he held his hands over his ears, the action actually doing very little to block out the sound.

Trying to think through the noise Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened as one thought hit him square between the eyes. "Sango." Shooting up at the same exact time Miroku did, both men ran for the door nearly colliding with one another in their effort to get outside the room. Kouga for his part followed behind at a much slower pace, he knew better than to get in the way of two men rushing towards one of their women.

Outside in the hallway, both Inuyasha and Miroku ran, the human male keeping up with the demon without so much as a single problem. His own fear for his wife and his own adrenaline were more than enough to make him move a million times faster than even the quickest man on earth. At the same time, Inuyasha and Miroku hit the door to the room where Sango and Kagome were supposed to be. The wood splintered from the action, unable to withstand the force of two full grown men hitting a door at their top speeds.

Kouga's eyes widened from the sight amazed that a human and a half demon were able to do such extensive damage. "_Dey are more powerful den I t-ought_." He shook his head from the thought, shaking it from his mind before pushing forward through the door frame.

Immediately, he was greeted with the sight of the woman Sango cowering against a wall. The girl's hands were buried deep within her hair, holding the strands so tightly that they appeared to be moments from pulling out. Her screams filled the air as tears streamed down her face, gathering wildly on her chin. She shook her head quickly back and forth every so often, muttering the words 'no' over and over again as she tried to make herself into a smaller and smaller ball. It was almost as if, she wanted to disappear.

"What's wrong wid—?" He started to say but was interrupted as Miroku's panicked voice filled the air.

"Sango!" He called, his voice raspy as he took in the sight of Sango pressed up against the wall, her body in a tight fetal position. Moving across the room without thought or care for Kagome who was still standing dumbstruck beside the bed, he practically threw himself on the ground, reaching for Sango with shaking hands. "Sango, sweetheart." He whispered to her but the woman was so terrified that she slapped his hands away, begging him to stop.

"Please," She whimpered and pushed her back even farther against the wall as she sobbed. "No!"

"Meticcio?" Kouga questioned as he looked between the dog demon and the frantic girl. "What 'appened?"

The dog demon shook his head in response. "I don't know." He whispered and, feeling helpless, turned towards the only person in the room who really knew what was going on. "Kagome?" He called to her as he made his way towards the nearly as hysterical girl. "What happened?" He pressed gently as he came to her side, reaching for her. She jumped at the contact and raised her hand as if about to slap him but Inuyasha caught her easily. "It's okay." He told her firmly, waiting for her to realize who he was before he started to speak again. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Kagome's voice was so fragile that it nearly broke Inuyasha's heart. "She's just—we were talking—."

"About what?" Inuyasha pushed further as Kouga came to stand behind them both completely confused.

The wolf's eyes stared at Miroku as he tried to touch Sango in any way, shape, or form. Each time he tried however, the girl cried harder and pushed at his hand even more furiously. "Dis _isn't right._" He narrowed his eyes and looked back towards Kagome expectantly just as the girl answered Inuyasha's question.

"About—how she's been—off," She struggled to find the right word but could really think of none better. "Since we got here."

The dog demon nodded in response, understanding exactly what Kagome was referring to. "Go on."

"And then, I don't know." The girl reached for him, grabbing hold of him as she tried to sort through her own thoughts. "She was—something—a man once knew and then—she—I asked about him and she," The girl shook her head and pointed towards the cowering Sango so as to finish what she was trying to say. "T-t-there."

Inuyasha and Kouga both attempted to follow her muddled words, neither quite understanding what she was speaking of. "Do you understand?" Kouga asked the other demon but Inuyasha merely ignored him instead focusing solely on Kagome.

"Where you talking about—Serdenga?" He asked her as he practically held her up, her weight falling nearly dead in his arms. "A man from Serdenga?"

Blinking back helpless tears, Kagome nodded adamantly, not the least bit surprised that the Captain had caught on.

"Maschio from-eh Serdenga?" Kouga questioned only to be expertly ignored by the dog demon and human girl both.

Finally managing to put together just enough of what she had said to realize what had happened, Inuyasha immediately turned towards Miroku. "Miroku?" He called towards the man as he tried to even touch his wife, being as gentle as possible with her. His only acknowledgement of his father speaking to him was a slight nod of his head. "It's Serdenga." Inuyasha informed, both men knowing what Sango's fit was truly about now. "_It's been years since she had one quite like this."_

Miroku didn't say a word for several seconds as he dissected the potential behind the island's name. "_This place must bring back every memory she ever had of the bastard_." He told himself, wishing there was something he could have done to prevent Sango's pain. "_I'd kill him_," He gritted his teeth, his eyes never leaving his wife as she thrashed randomly at some imaginary attacker. "_If I ever saw him—I would fucking kill him_." He growled low in his throat and took a deep breath in order to control his emotions. "Leave us." He commanded and Inuyasha moved to readily obey.

"We need to leave," He told Kouga who nodded not wanting to actually be involved in such a mess. Grasping Kagome's arm, Inuyasha began to move to leave, the wolf demon already headed towards the door. He never made it more than a few steps however, before Kagome refused to go.

"No," Kagome pressed pushing away from Inuyasha so he couldn't just drag her with him. "I can't leave her."

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga who had turned and given him an almost mocking look. Growling low in his throat he held onto her tighter, refusing to let her go. "Kagome." The dog demon said her name in a hushed whisper as he pulled her towards himself. "Miroku can handle this." He assured, the sound of Sango's crying upping to screeching once more giving him a headache.

"No." Kagome spoke the words sternly, her eyes never leaving Sango. She had only seen the girl this way once before and it was terrifying to see her like this again. "_This isn't Sango_," She thought, something inside of her pulling and tugging so desperately that she knew it wanted her to do something. "_This is—someone consumed by pain and hate and despair._" She stepped forward, pulling away from Inuyasha surprisingly easily.

It wasn't because Inuyasha wanted to let her go; however, it was because he honestly couldn't hold onto her. Something in Kagome had changed as he was holding her back, her body becoming almost electrified but not with a burning energy. The air around her crackled dangerously but felt soothing, gentle, and kind. "_What's happening to her?_" He wondered as he helplessly let go of the girl, the energy pulsating and pushing him away from her.

Kouga, for his part, stepped back even farther towards the door, his eyes widening as he took her in. He had never seen anything like what he was witnessing now. "Bella—," The word barely left his lips as he studied the way her body pulsated with the bluish electric charge. It looked almost like lightening but somehow not nearly as deadly, at least it made one feel as if it wasn't deadly. "Stregheria." He whispered the Italian word for witchcraft carefully, his blue eyes never leaving the girl.

Sitting in front of the whimpering Sango still, Miroku felt the cool heat behind him and turned hastily. His eyes immediately settled on the carefully approaching Kagome, her grey eyes filled with both tenderness and worry. "_What the hell?_" He thought to himself as the energy building around her crackled before his very eyes, a blue shock snapping above her head.

"Miroku move!" Inuyasha commanded and Miroku knew to obey. Scurrying to his feet, he pushed himself out of the way of Kagome's approaching form.

"What is she doing?" He asked his father, fear for his wife and for Kagome as well making his heart pound in his chest.

Inuyasha only shook his head, completely confounded as he stared at Kagome as well. "How the hell should I know?"

"She's-eh your mate!" Kouga yelled from Inuyasha's other side, his expression just as comfounded as the other two.

"That doesn't mean shit." Inuyasha bit back in panic, his mind jumping between different levels of fear and intrigue.

No longer able to hear the conversations behind her back, Kagome crossed the room, her eyes focused on Sango's crying form. "_So much pain_." She thought to herself as her energy began to wrap around her causing her hair to actually float around the crown of her head. "_Old pain—never forgotten_." Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly lowered herself down in front of Sango. "Sango," She whispered so softly that Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha nearly didn't hear. "Let me share your pain." Her voice was charmingly gentle the sound making Sango's tears stop and her head lift.

Much too all three men's amazement, Sango was suddenly calm once more, her watery brown eyes looking at Kagome with disbelief. They watched as Kagome smiled softly, her eyes seeming to make Sango even calmer, and then, she placed her hands on either side of the girl's face. Sango's eyes closed instantly and Kagome's energy dissipated as if it had never in fact existed. The room became dark for a second as if all the light in the world had decided to fade at once and then—.

The room was consumed by white.

-Caution-

"Hee hee ha—."

The sound of childish laughter filled Kagome's ears making them twitch on the side of her head much like a demons. "_What is that?"_ She asked herself and tried to open her eyes. A flash of off white met her gaze and she winced attempting to keep her eyes opened. After several seconds of staring at what she presumed was an off white wall, she finally allowed her lids to close once more. "_I feel tired_." She thought to herself, her weightless body oddly relaxing, making her want to sleep.

"Ancora una volta Pappa!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open once more, the sound of a little girl's voice and the one word Kagome could understand waking her further. The image of the white wall filled her sight once more and the girl tilted her head to the side in surprise as she found herself standing straight up. "_I could have sworn I was floating_." She told herself as she looked towards her feet in time to see the ground beneath her. "_A wood floor_." She realized just before the sound of a small child squealing made her jump and turn around.

The sight that greeted her had not been one she was expecting. All around her were children's things and children's toys. Small china dolls sat at individual seats at a tiny miniaturized table that was prepared for tea. Lying on the floor, in various stages of dress and undress were a few rag dolls that appeared completely homemade and three very expensive stuffed animals the likes of which she had never seen. There was lace everywhere, on the table, on the doll's clothes, on the curtains, and all of it was bright clean white fitting of a little princess.

"_What is this place?"_ She wondered as she looked around, her eyes suddenly falling on the most darling child she had ever seen.

The little girl was dressed in miniature adult clothes, a stay and hoop in place as she sat on the nursery bed, the white linens of it making her pretty light blue dress seem even brighter. Her beautiful dark brown hair was tied up above her head with a well placed blue bow holding it firmly in place. Brown chestnut eyes sparkled as she looked in front of her at a man Kagome knew had to be her father. Concealing one of his hands was a puppet of bright yellow and orange fabric, which the girl appeared quite taken with, her cherry lips opened wide with her laughter.

The puppet danced as the man sang a silly song that Kagome could not understand, the girl bouncing in her seat as she tried to follow along. "_Could she be?"_ Kagome wondered as she took in the tiny features of someone she knew quite well. "Sango?"

As if her voice had shattered the quaint reality, the image turned to pieces all around her making Kagome flinch and scream. The sound of glass breaking filled her ears as she watched the world seemingly collapse at her feet. Every doll, every teddy bear, every wall and piece of china, the little girl and her father, all shattered into a million pieces, falling to the ground until there was nothing left but darkness.

Uncertain of where she was or what was happening, Kagome took a step backwards her foot echoing loudly against the floor as she stepped down. Once more, as if triggered by the sound of her feet, the world awakened color filling her vision all around her. It was like a picture was being painted right before her very eyes as she found herself within a manor. Every detail coming to fruition just as paint strokes fill a canvas. A dining room table made out of oak, eight chairs made of the same material but with cushioned seats, a statue of armor against a wall, a Persian rug upon the wooden floor, and the same little girl standing by a white curtained window.

Kagome blinked as she took in the proper girl, her hair tied up once more above her head but this time with a beautiful bright blue hat trimmed with expensive white lace. Her back was to Kagome as she looked out across a landscape the unseen girl could not make out from her position. But despite having the girl's back to her, Kagome could tell that she must have been around eleven or twelve now, a proper lady in the making who was most certainly no longer a child.

Suddenly, as if hearing something Kagome had not, the girl turned away from the window and looked towards an opened doorway off to her right. The turn revealed the girl's perfect porcelain complexion and fine painted face, her cheeks bright red and her lips a matching rouse. "_She's beautiful_." Kagome thought as the girl's face suddenly contorted into a terribly nervous frown.

"Sango?"

A woman called and Kagome blinked from the sound, the voice sounded like Sango's in an odd sort of way. Turning in the direction the voice had come from, Kagome gasped as she saw a replica of the woman she had come to know walk through the murky doorway. She was identical to the present Sango, tall and shapely, with beautiful dark brown hair and chestnut eyes. There wasn't a single difference between them that Kagome could see.

"Mamma?" The girl fidgeted nervously, her eyes anxious as they assessed her mother.

The woman smiled brightly at her daughter, the child's face lighting up in response. "Essi hanno convenuto." The woman announced and the girl clasped her hands in front of her in delight.

Suddenly, everything sped up around Kagome, the sheer intensity of the shock from the abrupt movement making Kagome nearly fall backwards on the spot. Before she could settle and understand what had just happened, Kagome found herself standing in a small parlor. The couches were all a deep red color and the wood a much lighter balsa, there were several intricate paintings undoubtedly commissioned by the most gifted of painters and even a tapestry taking up the entire south wall with such elaborate needle work that it nearly seemed unreal.

She blinked once, then twice as the girl seemed to materialize in the middle of the room, this time with a charmingly handsome demon at her side. He was much taller than the now thirteen year old, hovering nearly a full head and so above the little girl. "_He looks older than her too_." Kagome thought as the man knelt down in front of the little girl, his hair sandy blond and his eyes navy blue. He smiled at her and she in return smiled back, appearing sweet and shy. "_She's happy to see him_." She told herself as the man offered his hand to the little girl.

"Bella." He whispered the word, his voice a soft sweet baritone that made Kagome shiver.

The girl blushed from the sweet words and looked down at the floor shyly. After several seconds, she tilted her chin back up towards him and presented him with a brilliantly stunning smile.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze, the smile on that little girl's face the brightest thing in the entirety of the room. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she stared at it, the rest of the room growing darker and darker without her noticing. Black, dripping like waters from a thick swamp, oozed out from the floors and the walls, seeming to eat away at all the happy colors that surrounded the young girl. It crept about Kagome, the feel of its lackluster heat making her sweat uncomfortably as she watched it grow closer and closer to the child, as if the darkness was going to consume her as well.

Terrified for the girl, Kagome tried to take a step forward, her hand extending out to grab for her. The ooze wrapped around her feet before she could, yanking her backwards with such force that Kagome chocked on her own scream. Hot, wet, tar like liquid latched onto her body, pulling her down as if she had stepped in quicksand. Panicking, Kagome looked for the girl, hoping that she had not found herself inside the dangerous liquid as well.

The sight of the girl's smile was the last thing Kagome saw before she was consumed in black. The hot tar went down her throat, choking her, the sticky substance latching onto every part of her body that it could. It wormed its way around her yanking her down farther and farther into a nothingness she could not see. "_Help!_" She tried to cry out but her mouth wouldn't open, it was almost as if something was covering it besides the tar; a hand perhaps or something even more sinister.

Her hands clawed through the tar, in an attempt to uncover her mouth. She had to breathe; her lungs were beginning to burn from lack of oxygen. Desperately, she grabbed for the tar around her mouth, yanking and ripping it. The substance didn't feel like tar however but instead like flesh, like a hand covering her lips harshly. Panicking, Kagome grabbed the hand with both of her own and with one great yank removed them much to her own surprise.

"No!"

Kagome was finally able to yell as her mouth at least became free. Hot air rushed into her lungs and she felt thankful for the relief but only for a second. Suddenly, the tar grabbed her hands throwing them down against something soft beneath her. She tried to pull her hands free, to get away from the black tar but she found the action almost as impossible as trying to breathe.

"Per favore!"

The little scream was loud in the dark, the sound ripping from Kagome's own throat. She didn't have time to even understand how she had said 'please' in Italian and neither did she care. Desperately she tried to struggle against the unknown substance that was holding her down, but she found herself completely overpowered. Urgently, she tried to raise her arms, the feeling of something wrapping around her small wrist becoming more and more apparent the more she tried to get away. "_I have to get out of here_." She told herself desperately as her wrist began to ache and her head began to pound. "_I have to get out—I have to—_."

"Smettere di lottare."

The sound of a man's voice made Kagome's thoughts stop dead in her mind. "_Stop struggling_." The words automatically translated in her head, something she didn't have time to question. The tar disappeared from all around her, the sticky hot feeling replaced by one that was even worse. She felt the heat of breath against her cheek and the preasure of fingers against her wrist to the point of nearly bruising. The feel of cool air on her skin in place of what usually was fabric, however was far, far worse, surreal, and sickening.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh hit her ears and the first feelings of pain she had never before experienced caused her eyes to well with tears. Frantically, she tried to pull away, tears running down her face as she gasped and cried. "Fermata!" The Italian word for 'stop' ripped through her throat in a voice that was not her own, the strange sound making Kagome's eyes finally snap open. It was an action she would later regret.

Navy eyes, heated and lustful met her gaze as well as his firm jaw line, drawn tight from clenching his teeth. "Silenzio." He commanded, the smell of his expensive cologne making her sick to her stomach. "Sei mia," He continued on as he slowed his pace, moaning in her ear while he tried to hold himself back wanting to enjoy the moment even longer. "In modo da essere tranquillo e lasciato finire." He mumbled in her ear and Kagome found that she understood every word.

"_Silence," _She heard his words parrotted back to her in English_. "You're mine," _Her skin began to crawl with her own disgust, the feel of him invading her small body and of his hands as he gripped her hips, making her cry harder. _"So be quiet and let me finish—."_

He grunted suddenly above her, his face contorting into a look of ecstasy that made Kagome cry harder. His breath hit her cheek, pushing against her hot and musty, a smell she would never quite forget. His hands held on tighter, his body moved faster, the pain grew more and more intense and then he snarled.

His weight sunk down on top of her until she almost couldn't breathe the pressure of his chest against her own too much for her to bear. He mumbled something incoherent as his breathing came back down and she squeezed her eyes shut in response. A childish part of her truly believed that if she couldn't see him, then he wasn't real. Suddenly, the bed shifted, the wood squeaking and the weight lifting all at once. She didn't dare open her eyes to take in the sight however, she was much too afraid.

"Se dici a qualcuno, il matrimonio è spento." Were the first words he said, Kagome's eyes snapping opened from the sound of them.

"_If you tell anyone_," They echoed in her head loudly just as she saw him standing beside her dark and looming. "_Then the marriage is off_." She wanted to scream at him, to tell him how fantastic that would be but she knew that a marriage of this kind would never come again now. Demon's would know within moments what had happened to her and none would ever take her hand.

"Non po 'le idee sia." He whispered the words as he leaned closer to her, his body large and threatening. Those navy eyes stared into her own, a sickening smirk forming on his face because he knew he had all the power.

"_Don't get any ideas either_." She gulped as the words seemed to jump inside her head making perfect sense.

"Tutto quello che devo fare è dire a tua madre e tuo padre che non sei vergine," His breath was hot and toxic making her feel so sick that she nearly had to gulp down the bile in her throat. "E che vi getterà via come la spazzatura umana che sei." She felt the tears run down her face as she listened to his words, knowing them to be completely true.

"_All I have to do is tell your mother and father that you are not a virgin," _She sniffeled, her world falling apart all around her as she accepted his words as truth._ "And they will toss you aside like the trash human you are."_

-break-

Grey eyes snapped opened, the face of Sango greeting them immediately. The young miko felt her body quake at the sight, the horrors she had just witnessed seeming to replay over and over again in her mind until her stomach finally turned over one too many times. Falling onto her hands and knees beside Sango she lost what little control she had over the raising bile in her throat and gagged. The sound of her vomiting filled the room, all three men panicking from the sight.

"Kagome!" The Captain reacted first, despite the god awful smell and moved quickly to her side, knelling down next to her and rubbing her back as she continued to retch.

Unsure of what else to do, Miroku quickly moved to a nearby jug of fresh water, dashing to the Captain's side quickly. Kneeling next to the girl, he offered the Captain the water, who took it an immediately sat it down for later use. There was no way Kagome could drink right now. Completely hypnotized behind them, Kouga's whole body froze.

Never in his life had he seen anything like that before. "_Sacerdotessa_." He thought over and over, his amazement that Kagome appeared to be a 'priestess' clouding any further ideas of helping Inuyasha or Miroku.

Sitting on the floor against the wall, Sango blinked slightly her eyes taking in the room as if she hadn't been able to see it for quite some time. _"What happened_." She thought to herself as a strange calmness settled over her that she just couldn't quite explain. The world felt slow around her, tranquil even, the relaxing atmosphere making her (temporarily) forget what had just happened to her. Sighing almost happily, she leaned back against the wall prepared to close her eyes and finally, after several days of restless to no sleep, drift off.

Still reeling from her experience Kagome winced as she finally felt the Captain's hands on her back and cried out, pushing herself away from the Captain as she held back the urge to gag again. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, Inuyasha's eyes going huge as she screamed the words.

The sound of them broke Sango out of her magical relaxed world, her head snapping in the direction of Kagome who was staring wide eyed at Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" The Captain whispered as he stared at her, watching her pupils dilate to the point of impossibility for a human. She looked almost wild, her expression so fierce and determined that he knew better than to reach for her. "_It's like, she's running on instincts_." He told himself as he watched her bare her teeth as a demon would when they felt threatened. "Kagome—," He tried again as she looked at him without really seeing him. "It's me, Inuyasha." He whispered, speaking to her as if she was a scared rabbit and not a girl.

She searched his face, the grey so stormy that it almost looked like her irises were in fact a real moving storm and no longer just a color. Finally, after several seconds, Kagome seemed to come back to herself. Her breathing went from ragged pants to more even gulps and her eyes returned to normal. "Inu—," She spoke softly as she finally recognized him, seeing him not as the man from her strange experience but as a wholly different one.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at him, but not ones of despair or pain. These were tears of unbelievable need, the tears of someone who badly needed comfort. Her lips trembled and without a second thought she launched herself into his arms and began to cry. Dumbstruck, Inuyasha held the girl as her tears soaked through his jacket and his shirt within seconds. He had no idea what had just happened in the few seconds Kagome had been touching Sango but it didn't seem right that she should react this badly.

Having witnessed Kagome's reaction, Sango's eyebrows raised up into her hairline. "_Kagome—is she okay—what happened?_" She wondered as she tried to remember everything that had happened today. She remembered waking up in the palace, coming to the ship and preparing to leave. She remembered Kagome coming into her cabin and telling her about something the Captain had done and then nothing. "I don't understand." She whispered, the sound of her voice making Miroku finally snap his attention back to his wife and Kouga come out of his revere.

"Sango?" Miroku's voice was almost timid as he knelt back down next to her, his eyes wide and on the verge of being traumatized. "Are you okay?"

Sango turned her head slowly towards her husband looking at him perplexed. "Yes—," She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes as she looked into Miroku's worried black ones. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't remember?" He asked as Kouga looked between the two his own curiosity peaked.

"I—remember this morning and Kagome coming in here," She turned her gaze towards the Captain bits and pieces of her memories starting to connect. "She was mad at you."

Inuyasha's ears went back on his head and he held Kagome a bit tighter to his chest. The girl in return pushed her face even deeper into his shirt, the tears still coming, large and pained. "And then what?" He pressed as he rubbed his hand up and down her back not knowing what else he should do to comfort her.

"Then I—." Sango's eyes went wide as the conversation finally came back to her, the peace Kagome had given her mind only temporary it seemed. She remembered exactly what she had said, telling Kagome about the kindness of the false man. Her hands began to shake a little but not nearly as badly as they should have.

Reaching forward, Miroku touched the back of his wife's hand to comfort her, the woman actually not jumping from the touch much to his own surprise. "What happened?" He gently asked, his face filled with apology for what he knew was something hard for her to talk about.

"I thought about back then," She explained slowly, finding it much easier to speak than she thought she would. "About—that man." She refused to say his name as she always did both Miroku and Inuyasha nodding in understanding as Kagome continued to cry. "I'm sorry," She apologized and brought a hand up to her face rubbing slightly. "I must have—it was terrible remembering that."

"We understand." Miroku offered softly as he dared to pull her towards him. The girl came willingly, her head landing on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"I saw everything," She whispered softly into his ear, the Captain and Kouga easily able to hear her. "And I—I couldn't stop it."

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha called towards her, watching as her chocolate eyes opened to look at him. "I've heard worse." He offered her a reassuring smile, Sango giving him a strained one in return.

Kouga snorted from the words as his ears continued to ring from the sound of Sango's screams.

"Thank you." The woman told the Captain from the bottom of her heart as she clung to Miroku a little tighter, her arms going around his waist.

Face buried in the Captain's jacket, Kagome tried hopelessly to control her crying but the task seemed impossible. With each attempted calm breath she took, the images from her experience pushed into her mind once more. She felt as if she couldn't control them, as if they were consuming her and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Still shaking she tried to focus her mind on anything other than the images of that man. The feel of the Captain's jacket against her face was the first thing she could think of. Using all her will power she focused on that jacket, on the texture of it and the softness of the velvet.

"_It's so soft_." She told herself as she leaned her head deeper into it, her mind clearing as she forced herself to think of nothing but the jacket itself. "_I can see it—red_." The image floated into her mind, followed by the man inside it.

She could see his silver hair as it rested against the long sleeves, the fine strands almost whimsical. She could hear his voice in her ear, whispering sweet words of comfort and love. Gradually, her heart rate came under control and her breathing went back to normal as the images of red velvet, silver hair, and the sounds of his comforting voice filled her.

Finally able to truly focus, Kagome allowed her mind to turn back to what had happened in an attempt to understand it. _"I felt bad for Sango—for her pain_." She thought to herself as she remembered Sango's tears, the sight breaking her heart. "_I just wanted to understand it and to help her." _She could almost feel the thought as it made its way from her heart to her head. _"So I—I touched her face_." She told herself, remembering that part of the incident clearly. She hadn't understood the compulsion in the least yet she knew it had a purpose. "_I touched her and then I—where was I?_"

"_You saw."_

She opened her eyes against the Captain's chest, seeing the tear strained fabric of his jacket. The words were loud in her head, "_I saw—,"_ She blinked slightly as her hands began to shake. "_I was, oh Sango_." She shivered against Inuyasha, the sight noticeable to the one other woman in the room.

"Kagome?" The girl called, causing the bewildered men to look down at the miko as she finally pulled away from Inuyasha seeming to be back to her normal self.

She inhaled deeply several times, her face still too obscured by Inuyasha's chest for anyone to see. Her shoulders quaked once then twice before they finally stilled along with the rest of her body. Her hands released their grip on the Captain's jacket and she fully pulled away. Inuyasha took in the sight of her flushed face, her eyes bloodshot and red and her lips oddly pale. She looked as if she had seen a ghost and then been beaten by it. Panic welled in his heart for all of a second until she suddenly turned away from him, looking straight into Sango's eyes.

The two women stared at each other, none of the men in the room quite understanding what was happening. A silent exchange passed between the two as Kagome pushed herself fully away from Inuyasha. "Sango." She whispered the name, the sound of it a breathy cry as her lips trembled. "I'm so sorry." The tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke; the realization of what she had experienced hitting her solidly in the gut.

Sango narrowed her eyes in confusion not exactly sure what the girl was talking about. Before she could question Kagome's words however, Kouga chose that moment to cautiously reaffirm his presence in the room. "What 'appened?" He asked Kagome, not wanting to wait for the two women to finish whatever they had started before the men could figure out what had happened. "Bella?"

Kagome froze as the word seemed to shoot through her. She could hear it, repeating over and over again in her head as that man looked down at her with a gentle smile, a pure mask, on his face.

"_Bella_."

He said, that charming smile instantly melting into one far more menacing. Her skin began to crawl as imaginary fingers touched her and pain exploded throughout her body, in her wrist, in her neck, in her head, and especially in her thighs and legs. Horrified, she pressed herself into the Captain, a terrified look crossing her face. "No!" She cowered unable to control the instinct. The feel of even the Captain's hands trying to comfort her became too much after a moment and panicking, she shoved herself away from even her intended as well. "Stop—don't touch me!"

"Meticcio," Kouga growled as he watched the terrified girl, stepping closer to her without really realizing he had actually been the one to cause the reaction. "Let go of 'er!"

"Back off Kouga." Inuyasha growled back as he watched Kagome helplessly. "_What the fuck—first Sango and now Kagome—how is this even possible?_" He thought powerlessly as he watched her press herself against the wall, her hands shaking as they grabbed her head. "_Kagome's never—. She had no reason to do this—. Why is she—why?_"

"Don't ignore-eh me Meticcio." The wolf growled and Inuyasha stood to face him with a loud snarl.

"King Kouga," Miroku tried to stop the impending fight, standing up with his hands in front of himself. "Please—."

"—stay the fuck out of this." Inuyasha took over before Miroku could finish his sentence. The demon in him was wholly agitated, the thought of its mate in such horrible pain and of another male trying to overstep his bounds and help her, making him near crazy.

"No," Kouga threw back, his expression taunt as he felt his own chivalrous nature commanding him to protect the small girl. "Not until dis girl is not-a crying." He took a step forward, bearing his teeth in such a way that Miroku knew could only lead to bloodshed.

Stepping between the two as quickly as possible, he held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Come on," He begged the two, his voice desperate as he glanced at the withering Kagome, the yelling seemed to be exasperating her cry's. "We need to calm down."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snapped his own worries for Kagome fueling his anger towards Kouga further. "Get out of the way Miroku." The command was so firm that Miroku found that even as a human he knew better than to tempt fate and disobey. Stepping to the side hastily, he looked towards Sango whose own face was drawn into tight horror.

"Make them stop." She pleaded unable to think of anything else to say as the situation grew more and more painful by the second. "They're making it worse."

"I know," Miroku's voice was downright panicked as he looked between the two men. "You try getting in the middle of that!"

"This doesn't fucking concern you." Inuyasha continued to growl low in his throat, words only Kouga understood leaving him, "_Obey!"_

"_Lesser male obey_." Kouga shoot back in the same tongue as Inuyasha, the hairs on the back of his neck bristling.

Still sitting against the wall, Sango stared at the two men, her eyes moving from them to the stock still Miroku. "_I have to do something_." She told herself as her eyes finally made their way to Kagome who was still leaning against the wall, looking so small and fragile that it broke her heart. "_I have to stop them_." Her heart tore in her chest as she watched the way Kagome pressed herself against the wall, tears overtaking her. "_The way she's acting—its almost like_," Sango's words died before they were fully voiced. The woman suddenly seemed to realize exactly what was happening. "_Impossible_." Her heart stopped in her chest even as her mind told her the honest truth. "_She—."_

"_I'm sorry."_

She saw Kagome's face in her mind's eye, the girl's traumatized eyes watching her carefully as she apologized. "_She knows."_ The girl whispered to herself, she didn't know how or even if it was actually possible but it had to be so. Kagome knew what had happened to her, Kagome knew it and it was killing her. "_It's almost like she lived it too_." She frowned knowing that was impossible.

The sound of a low dangerous growl broke Sango's attention suddenly, her eyes going towards the two demon men. They were inching closer to each other now, their instincts driving them to attack each other. The sound made Kagome cry out more, something about their snarls triggering her hysteria even more.

Unable to stop herself, Sango shot to her feet and in a loud commanding voice yelled: "Enough!"

The two demons in the room stopped immediately, both of them freezing from the sound of a female's commanding voice. Although no dog demon or wolf demon would ever admit to it, the females of their packs had a tendency to really be in charge. The males merely postured and made it seem as if they were, that is, until a female got pissed off enough to call them on it. Needless to say, both men instinctively listened as Sango continued to yell at them.

"Can't you see you're making it worse?" Her voice was filled with anger that they couldn't even comprehend. "Of course not," The sarcasm dripping from her every word actually made Kouga's demonic ears lower on the side of his head. "You both have your heads so far up your asses that you couldn't even notice." The girl took a deliberate step forward, placing herself between Kagome and the two demons. "So, both of you, until you pull your heads out enough to see again," She threw her hand towards the door, pointing outside. "Get the hell out of my room."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as did Kouga's but neither man actually moved as they stared at the woman. "Sango—?" Inuyasha tried to question her but the girl growled in response, pointing more adamantly at the door. "Come on!" The Captain returned the growl and motioned towards Kagome. "I should be here, she's my mate."

Sango considered his words for a moment and then nodded her head. "Fine but you better calm the hell down." Under normal circumstances, Sango's words would never have been said in a million years towards the Captain of the ship but at that moment, the girl simply didn't care about properness. Kagome was in trouble, she was in pain, and she was scared, there was no way Sango would allow anyone to make that worse based simply on not hurting their pride. With this in mind, she turned her icy eyes towards Kouga, sending the man a deadly look. "Why don't you get situated below?" It was not a true suggestion but more or less a command. "I'm sure your bags need tending to."

"I should-eh stay too." He argued with the girl, taking one step forward as if to prove his point.

"Why?" Sango pronounced the word with such slow daring, that Kouga actually bristled.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to come up with a reason, any reason but he honestly could think of none. Kagome was not his mate, she was not his intended, she was not really in need of protection, or even an advocate to speak for her (obviously this female had her best interest covered perfectly.) He was useless in this room, completely and utterly so, and yet he wanted to be here. He wanted to know what had happened, what this girl was and what it was she had just done and there was no way a little girl was going to stop him. "I don't have-eh to lis-ten to you, puttana."

Inuyasha's snarl was so loud when he heard the word for 'whore' that Kouga actually jumped. "Don't you dare call her that!" He yelled all the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Before Inuyasha could react beyond his snarls and yells however, Sango (much to Inuyasha's surprise) laughed right in Kouga's face. "So you need insults to prove your point?" Her words were bitter and mocking. "That must mean you have none."

Kouga's whole face went as red as the Captain's jacket, he opened his mouth to argue with the girl but at the last second thought better of it for whatever reason. Snapping his mouth shut, he relaxed his shoulders and straightened his clothes. After they were situated once more, he looked right towards Sango with darkening eyes. "She 'as-eh powers." He explained as evenly as possible, realizing that this girl would not allow him to control the conversation. "Stregheria, no?"

Sango narrowed her eyes considerably but nodded her head for Kouga to begin speaking again.

"I want-a know why she use-eh them." His voice was firm and full of promise as he turned to look towards Kagome with actually worried eyes. "Tat is all." He told them before turning his eyes to glare at Inuyasha. "I deserve to know—especiall-l-y as a demonio on this ship-a."

Inuyasha licked his lips slowly, calming down considerably now that Kouga was only expressing concern for himself and not for Inuyasha's mate. "Fine." He bit out the words, sending Kouga one last glare before he turned back towards Sango. "That okay?"

Sango snorted and gave both men a fixed, almost motherly, glare before promptly turning and ignoring them. Carefully, she focused all of her attention back on the still cowering girl, wishing only to make her feel better now. "Kagome." She whispered as she knelt down beside her, not daring to touch her yet. "It's okay—he's gone now." She whispered softly, still confused about what had happened but knowing enough to realize where Kagome's fears lay.

The girl, still shaking and with tears in her eyes, pulled her hands finally away from her face. "He's gone?"

"Yes." Sango continued to speak, realizing that Kagome wasn't actually talking about Kouga, especially since Kouga was still in the room.

"Really?" Her voice was small and almost childlike, causing the now silent men to all stare with disbelief.

"Yes, really and truly." She whispered as she reached out and touched Kagome's cheek. "He can't hurt us anymore, I promise." She tried, watching carefully as Kagome took in her words and processed them. Just as she expected, they caused the girl to immediately relax just a little more.

Behind them, Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged strange looks from Sango's words but Kagome seemed to understand perfectly.

"Thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief, her whole body posture seeming to change as she came back to herself once more. Her grey eyes found Sango's face immediately, a look of complete relief filling her. "Sango." She spoke the name so thankfully that it actually made Sango's heart clench in her chest.

"Kagome," She reached forward and soothed the other girl's hair gently glad that she had come back so easily to herself. "You're back."

"I don't remember leaving." Kagome blinked slightly and frowned darkly. "Wait," She reassessed as the memories once more flashed before her eyes but this time not as blatantly. Bringing a hand up to her face, she rubbed her eyes for just a second, trying to see if she could make them go away completely; expectantly, they did but only slightly. "I—I do remember," She brought her hands away from her face and looked towards Sango once more. "I do."

Sango bit her lip, not sure how much she should press the issue and what she was about to say. "Tell me," Her voice was calm and yet shaky all at the same time. "Did you—did you see what happened—."

"Yes." Kagome nodded her head slowly as she pulled her body into a slightly tighter ball. "I saw everything." She closed her eyes, the bile rising in her throat for just a moment before she controlled it. "I felt everything."

"Oh god." Sango lowered herself back onto her bottom.

"What—?" Inuyasha moved forward as he took in their words paranoid and anxious and worried all at the same time. "Sango—what is she talking about?"

"Inuyasha, can miko's," She started to ask, her own jumbled thoughts making her pause to think for just a second. "See your memories?"

"Huh?" The dog demon's eyes widened in surprise. "See memories?" He wondered out loud, searching his mind for any evidence that such a feat was possible. He found no memory of such a thing but in his defense he really didn't know all that much about miko's. He knew more than the average person, that was for sure, but he wasn't an expert by any means. "I have no idea." He told her honestly as his heartbeat started thundering in his chest.

"What's a miko?" Kouga ventured to ask but no one paid him any attention, their minds far too fixated on something much more important at the moment.

Turning towards Inuyasha, her expression both worried and amazed at the same time, Sango opened her mouth to speak. "I think," She shook her head back and forth, almost unable to voice her own thoughts. "Kagome saw mine."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** Although the history being addressed in these past few chapters is accurate, there are a lot of liberties I am taking. 1782 in European history was a year leading up to a lot of turmoil. The French Revolution is being set into motion for 1789 and the country of Italy is in the process of being unified under the House of Savory. Trying to explain all of these political issues would take more chapters than this book already consist of, so I will be leaving off a lot of the more complicated parts of Gonea and Sardinia's political past and present in order to save time.

**Sango Scene**: The scenes in this chapter depicted Kagome experiencing Sango's life. She saw: 1. Sango with her father in a fancy nursery room. 2. Sango waiting for her mother to tell her something important i.e. that she was officially engaged. 3. Sango meeting her fiancé for the first time, a demon man who was quite older than her (normal for the time period) 4. Sango's rape, which Kagome experienced firsthand, through a gift that has yet to be explained.

**Bonus Point:**

Okay, I know it's silly and really easy, but—what color is Ayame's hair? (Bonus Note: My hair is kind of the same color, naturally).

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

In the anime, there is a very poignant scene where Inuyasha attempts to join a ball game the villagers (perhaps noblemen) are playing. They toss the ball aside when they see him and he chasing after it to join the game. Upon turning around however, the villagers leave and call him a 'hanyou' as they depart. This is the first time Inuyasha is ever confronted with the word. His mother, who has been watching calls to him and Inuyasha goes to her. Confused by the new word he asks her what it means—and she cries. This is the first time Inuyasha ever sees her tears…congrats to the winners!

Kovia, andrell, NurNur, 14 inu-kag, scorpioprincess18, ravenraymoon, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, AKEMI SHIKON, kittyzwuvme1234, Team D0bby, beccaosa, Asian Delicacy, avengeme, Cagome, KaUiA, Glon Morski, TaoGrace, AiydanWarrior, RockStarAnimeLover, KuramixMidnight

**Translations:**

Non ho mai detto che potevano venire. - I never said that they could come.

Ancora una volta Pappa! – Again, Papa!

Essi hanno convenuto – They agreed.

**Next Chapter:**

**Serdenga's Secrets**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

6/26/2013


	80. Kyōkan

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****Editing in progress, I apologize for any inconvenience.****

**Chapter Eighty**

**Kyōkan**

Inuyasha stared at Sango, her words at the forefront of his mind. "_Kagome saw her memories?"_ He gulped not believing what was even being implied was in fact possible. He had never heard of such an amazing thing: a miko who would seamlessly read someone's mind. It seemed wholly make believe, a fairytale that a mother might use to make children tell the truth or obey when they were being impish. "_It's impossible_," He told himself even as his belief of its impossibility wavered. "_Can Kagome really be that—powerful?_"

Suddenly, the ship jerked, the movement making all five people in the room seemingly come back to reality. "We're moving?" Miroku stated the obvious as the muffled sound of people yelling commands outside on deck reached all their ears.

The Captain blinked suddenly from the prospect, his mind slowly processing their movement, turning it into something more important. "Myoga." The name dropped from his lips as if it was a brick and not a word.

"De flea?" Kouga questioned, having trouble following the direction of the conversation completely. His English wasn't really that bad and he understood them well enough but the intermixing of words from a language he had never heard before made it very hard to comprehend what was being said.

"He might know." Inuyasha looked directly at Sango and Kagome, both women staring back at him with big wide eyes. "Myoga—he knows a lot about miko's, a lot more than me."

"Really?" Sango whispered hopefully as she touched Kagome's arm.

The girl herself had not said a word as she simply sat frozen on the ground. Thoughts were running about her head, loud and fitful. "_Did I—,"_ She hesitated, her eyes staring at the floor beside Sango's knees. "_Did I really see her memories—is that even possible?"_ Her lips trembled from the thought as she mentally ran over what had happened in her head. Every moment of the encounter played back in her mind, taunting and toying with her, the thoughts making her whole body shiver with promise. "_Those things that happened to Sango—I wasn't just seeing them; at the end, I wasn't just watching her memories—," _Kagome felt her whole body tense, the feeling of that man's hands on her skin still haunting her._ "It felt like I was living them—I was living Sango's memories_."

"I'm gonna go get Myoga." Inuyasha told them as he started towards the door, his body nearly shaking as his mind was overrun with a thousand thoughts. "Keep an eye on her." He directed the words to Sango who accepted them with a hasty nod. Without another thought, Inuyasha darted from the room, moving as fast as he could to collect the knowledgeable old man.

Sitting silently, Sango stared at Miroku who looked as perplexed as she, his black eyes frozen as on her. The human man thought to ask her a question, to pick her mind of her own memories from the encounter but he couldn't bring himself to say a word. "_I just—I wouldn't even know what to say._" He told himself as he finally gave in and allowed his feet to give out underneath him, lowering himself gingerly to the floor.

The movement seemed to be a sign for Kouga as well, the confused wolf demon glancing at Sango with some sort of newfound begrudging respect. Maybe it was because she had stood up to him so fiercely or perhaps it was because she had proven herself to be a dominant female in the ships 'pack,' whatever the reason, he directed his question at her and not at Miroku. "What-eh is a miko?"

Sango's eyes darted towards him at the sound of his words, the woman giving him a perplexed look for all of a moment before she responded. "Una strega o sacerdotessa." She spoke to him in Italian, her eyes turning towards Kagome who was still focused on the floor, unmoving and stuck inside her own head. "Kagome è una potente," she explained further, telling Kouga of her underlying potential. "Ma non addestrato," While also explaining that the girl had never properly been trained.

"Capisco." Kouga voiced his understanding and leaned against the wall far calmer now. It amazed him that a girl such as Kagome would be a priestess like the ones of old.

He had always known of their existence, they were a plague among demonity. Demons feared them more than they feared each other, more than they feared mother nature, more than they even feared plagues and wars. Priestesses, witches, female and male humans of extraordinary powers were the bane of most demonic existence for they were the only creatures that could easily kill a demon.

Glancing at Kagome now, Kouga wondered if she could kill him, if she had that power like the priestesses/witches of old. The answer seemed obvious: yes, she did. However, the answer wasn't that simple. The power might lay in Kagome, untrained as Sango had suggested, but it wasn't a power that he could see Kagome using to kill with. He could just tell, Kagome was not the kind of human who would kill simply to kill.

Sitting on the ground, unaware of Kouga's fixation with her, Kagome stared at the floor still in deep dark thought. "_I saw what Sango saw."_ She told herself as her whole body trembled. "_I felt what Sango felt, I was inside her head experiencing everything she experienced._" She finally closed her eyes against the idea. "_But why—why did I see those things and feel those sensations?_" She bit her lip hard trying to keep the sound of her own repulsion at bay. She wished she had never experienced such a horrific act of demon violence. It had been horrifying, stressful, and even now was lingering in her mind, a dangerous presence filling up her head. "_I'll never be able to unsee those things._" She told herself, the truth of her words not even really comprehended even by herself. _"So why? Why did I—?_" Her eyes opened before either the question could be asked or the answer could be reached, the sound of footsteps running down the hall alerting her to Inuyasha's approach.

All four occupants of the room turned their attention to the doorway as Inuyasha filled it. Underneath his arm, seemingly tucked away, was the old flea demon his large eyes rounded. Eagerly, Inuyasha sat Myoga down shoving him into the room with his foot as he grabbed for the door. It wouldn't do for anyone to overhear the conversation that was about to come. The old demon looked almost traumatized as he stared at the mess of the room, the spot where Kagome had been sick and the girl herself still leaning against the wall catching his stark attention.

"_Myoga knew there-e was-u screams_." He bit his lip as he stared at the mess. He had heard the commotion quite easily, as had every other demon up above, but they all had ignored it. They were used to such strange sounds upon their ship, sadly. "Inuyasha-sama?" The man turned towards his lord slowly, his larger than normal eyes questioning. "What-o is Myoga doin' here-e?" He asked and glanced towards the two girl's once more. It was obvious that whatever was going on had to involve the two women on the ground, side by side.

"You know a lot about mikos," Sango cut in before Inuyasha could even attempt to explain anything to the old man. "Right Mr. Myoga?"

The flea frowned somewhat and turned to cast a critical eye at Kouga who was now off the wall and looking at him expectantly. Carefully, he glanced towards the dog demon in the room, waiting for permission to speak in front of the despised monarch. Inuyasha nodded his head once sharply, the flea demon taking that as a sign of approval. Licking his hidden lips, he turned towards Sango once more and fidgeted his hands. "Hai." He nodded his head up and down as he spoke, Inuyasha not bothering to correct the slip into Nihon-go.

Interpreting the word correctly, Sango moved away from Kagome only slightly ready to pose the next question. Just as her mouth opened however, Kagome reached forward and placed one of her small hands on Sango's shoulder. The older girl jumped somewhat and whipped her head around to look towards the untrained miko. She half expected to make eye contact instantly with the girl but instead found herself looking at the top of her head. "Are you okay?" Sango's voice was filled with worry as she stared at the girl.

Instantly, Inuyasha moved across the room his heartbeat nearly stopping flat in his chest from the sight. "Koi." The word slipped out, one he had never actually in his life used.

Myoga flinched from the sound, his small body turning towards Inuyasha so quickly that he grew dizzy. "Inuyasha-sama?" He whispered but no one paid him any attention, all of them focused solely on Kagome.

Approaching Kagome slowly, Inuyasha lowered himself to the ground watching as Kagome's hand on Sango's shoulder shook for just a second. Suddenly it stilled, the girl seeming to gain control of herself again. She inhaled once deeply and then twice before raising her head and looking straight at Myoga. Her grey eyes caught the light for just a moment making them appear almost demonic as she stared at the flea. "Can miko's," She asked her voice so quiet in the room that Myoga nearly didn't hear it. "See inside people's heads, Mr. Myoga?"

The flea demon didn't speak for a moment, his mind focused solely on Kagome's eyes. "_Utsukushī_," He thought unable to deny that she, in that very moment, was by far one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. "Ano—." He finally frowned as he tried to remember what Kagome had actually said. He had been so focused on her eyes that he had forgotten to listen to her words. Turning towards the Captain looking particularly meek, he tilted his head to the side, "Wakarimasen." He told the man who hastily confirmed.

"Can they read minds, see memories," He offered and Myoga nodded quickly with his what Inuyasha realized was still false understanding. "You know— dokusha o ki ni?" He used the strange phrase meaning 'mind readers,' the word causing complete comprehension to dawn on Myoga's face.

"Yes, yes," The man nodded and turned his gaze towards Kagome. For a long moment he studied her, his expression going from understanding to deep thought. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded his head. "Myoga have-e, heard-o stories," He paused for just a seconds as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Of-fu gifted miko-sama who have-e," He licked his lips slowly with some confusion in his eyes. "Myoga no—um—," He moved two of his six arms carefully in front of him. "Ikutsu ka no miko-sama wa seishin-tekidesu."

"Saikikku?" Inuyasha whispered everyone in the room drawn to his words. "Miko's have psychic powers?" His mouth opened in amazement, he had never thought that a miko would be able to possess such a talent.

"Kagome's psychic?" Miroku's voice was filled with disbelief and wonder. "She can read our minds?"

"It-to is not-u that simple." Myoga spoke slowly as he continued to think, his hands brought up around his body carefully. "Miko-sama not easily-y read-o mind." The flea demon tried to word his sentence as carefully as possible. "Miko-sama—see deep inside, guarded thoughts. She not-to know people-u thought, not like-e Saikikku she know important—feeling-u."

"You mean," Kagome started to put together what Myoga was telling her, her voice tight. "I see—how they feel?"

"Kagome-sama," The old man took a step towards her. "Tell-u Myoga what-to happened?"

"I—Sango was in pain and I—wanted to help her." Kagome brought her hands up around herself subconsciously for comfort. "I told myself, I just wanted share her pain so it wouldn't be—so painful." She shook her head carefully back and forth while biting down on her lip awkwardly. "And then I—I just touched her face." Kagome's voice wavered as the memories started to bombard her once more. "And I saw—everything." She turned towards Sango not wanting to upset the girl but unable to stop herself. "I saw you as a little girl." Her voice cracked for a moment, a little smile building on her face that made Sango feel warm inside. "I saw your mother and father—how happy you were," Her face began to fall as the man's charismatic face seemed to magically form in front of her own. "And I saw him."

Unable to stop herself, Sango gasped and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Her heart hammered in her chest but she found it wasn't as painful an experience as normal. Typically, when she thought of the man, heard mention of him, or even when she met someone else with the same name, she found herself in instant panic that she couldn't control. Shaking her head, Sango didn't stop to question her strange reaction further. Instead, she moved a little closer to Kagome her expression filled with curiosity. "You saw—what happened?" She asked, her voice small but somehow filled with at least a bit of unnatural strength.

The miko across from her nodded her head and shivered slightly. "The things he did, the things he said," Kagome clutched her hands tightly around her middle as if she needed to feel her own body's reassurance. "I saw—I heard—I was there for," She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. "All of it." Her eyes snapped opened and she looked directly at Sango with deep and unrelenting trauma in her eyes that everyone in the room could see. "It was like I went back in time. At first I just watched but then-n-n," She stuttered and her teeth began to shake like she was cold. Once more her eyes closed and she pulled herself a little farther away from everyone. "I felt." She inhaled shakily as tears began to build behind her closed eyes. "I felt everything."

Inuyasha stared at his mate absolutely horrified, his eyes focused on her and her alone. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor a scant three feet away from her but didn't dare to touch her even as she cried. _"Damn it_," He thought to himself as he watched her desperately wanting to do anything at all to make her feel better. "_There's nothing I can do—shit!_"

Still standing in the same place Inuyasha had situated him, Myoga also looked at Kagome. The flea demon's small black eyes however, saw Kagome in a completely different light than the other occupants of the room. "Kyōkan." Myoga whispered, his jaw actually dropping opened in amazement as he stared at the young miko, fixated. In all his life he had never met a miko that actually possessed such an extraordinary ability. They were rare and often they were hunted down and killed because of the danger such a gift possessed for normal demons.

"Kyōkan ka?" Inuyasha mumbled as he turned towards the stunned Myoga. He narrowed his eyes in thought from the sound of it, trying to think of an English equivalent for such a word but coming up empty handed. Finally, Inuyasha shook his head and gave the old man a strange look. "Sono tango wa nani o imi suru nodesu ka?" He asked, Miroku tilting his head to the side as he waved his hand.

"Kagome-sama wa." Myoga explained to the Captain quickly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kyōkan no okurimono to miko desu."

Miroku frowned from the words, actually understanding a little over seventy percent of them. _"She's able to see with—Kyōkan—what's that mean, I never heard such a word?"_ He wondered just to himself right before the Captain opened his mouth.

"Empathy." The word finally fell from Inuyasha's lips and he raised his head to look at Myoga. "Kagome is a miko with the gift of empathy." He translated Myoga's exact words amazed.

"The gift of empathy?" Kagome asked confused, her whole face contorting as she tried to grasp what he meant.

"Kyōkan," Myoga repeated the word slowly as his eyes shifted to look at everyone in the room.

Quietly, he assessed their different expressions looking for any telltale signs of fear. After all, when you find out someone is a mind reader of a sort, there is typically a logical progression to fear and hatred. For all of a second, his eyes settled on the silent Kouga, watching as the man contemplated everything they were saying. There was something about his silent stance that made the old flea nervous but he pushed the thought aside, trusting that Kouga was not enough of an idiot to even attempt to harm Kagome anywhere near Inuyasha.

Clearing his throat, he moved his eyes towards Kagome fully prepared now to explain the words. "Kagome-sama can look-e into the heart-to of people-u and experience their-i pain."

The young girl nodded her understanding easily. "_I kind of already knew that_." She told herself as she finally allowed her arms to loosen around her middle. "_But I don't have any idea why I can do it."_ She shook her head and held back the urge to sniffle. "But why, Mr. Myoga?" Kagome frowned darkly, the very idea making her a little sick. She didn't know if she could handle seeing anything like she had experienced ever again. "Why would I—be able to do that," She tilted her head to the side and shook it slowly. "What's the purpose?"

"Myoga—does not-to know." The old flea offered her an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head. "Miko-sama who have-e kyōkan are rare," He told her while sending her a strange approving glance. "Myoga not-to know how they use it-tu or why-y."

Listening closely, Inuyasha licked his lips before turning his attention away from Kagome and towards the old man. "Could," He hesitated for only a second, his eyes darting towards Kouga who raised an eyebrow from the sight. The dog demon growled low in his throat for a second before going ahead with his question. "Okaa-san," He used the Nihon-go word without thought. "Do it—see with empathy?"

All three humans perked up from the familiar word. They knew by now that 'Okaa-san' was the Nihon-go word for mother, just as 'Otou-san' was the word for father. With this knowledge, they found Inuyasha's question particularly interesting. That is, they all knew the woman had been particularly gifted; meaning, she could see the shards without any aid. A miko with that kind of natural gift had to be able to do something as easy as see with empathy.

Unaware of the meaning of the word, Kouga perked up as well but for fully different reasons. "Meticcio?" He growled slightly as he took a step away from the wall to catch the other male's attention.

Irritated and anxious, Inuyasha turned and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other demon. "What now?"

"Dis word—Ocaa-san-eh," He butchered horribly, his face contorting in such a way that made him look as if he was about to sneeze. "What-a does-eh mean?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a second not sure if he wanted the other demon to know the meaning behind such a word. It might sound strange but Inuyasha felt the need to protect that word as if revealing it would tarnish it in some way. In the end though, he found it easier to simply admit the truth than to deal with Kouga throwing a hissy fit. "Mother."

Much to Inuyasha's surprise, Kouga didn't make a joke or an improper comment. The wolf demon didn't even smirk or laugh, he simply puckered his lips thoughtfully. "Meticcio's mamma was a," He inhaled as he tried to sort out his thoughts, a look of disbelief starting to form on his face. "Sacerdotessa?"

"Yes." Myoga was the one who supplied the answer this time much to Inuyasha and Kouga's surprise. "Izayoi-sama was-u buery gifted." He explained his voice soft and respectful. "Demo," He looked down at the ground while placing his hands behind his back carefully. "She did not-to have-e kyōkan."

Kagome felt her chest deflate just a little. She had really been hoping that the woman had shared her gift in some way shape or form. "_At least if she did—I wouldn't feel so alone_." Something about Kagome's own thoughts made the girl freeze, her eyes widening as a small voice in the back of her head chuckled strangely.

_"Alone."_

It seemed to say to her and she frowned darkly as she tried to understand what the voice meant. "Alone—." She whispered, her words catching everyone off guard. There was something about them, perhaps the breathy way Kagome had said them, that made everyone in the room feel their importance instantly.

"What are you—?" Sango reached for her and touched her arm, the contact making both girl's jump as a bit of left over static seemed to crackle in the air. "Ow."

"Sorry." Kagome immediately apologized as she reached for Sango's hand, no static sparking this time. As she touched Sango's wrist however, she was greeted with the odd sensation of her stomach dropping to her knees. "You were alone." She whispered cryptically as the four men in the room looked back and forth at each other in worry.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sent Myoga an anxious look asking the man for guidance but Myoga could offer none.

"Sango was all alone," Kagome continued speaking, her voice sounding deeper and far wiser than it should have for one her age. "No one understood what happened to you—you were alone."

The other woman looked at her with wide eyes, a fear seeming to build behind them that couldn't even begin to be explained.

"That's such a horrible thing we never think about, isn't it?" Kagome contemplated softly as her eyes grew a more vivid grey. "It's scary to be alone, it's hard to be alone—," She giggled slightly before speaking again. "It's lonely." She smiled but the look didn't last long. Her hand suddenly dropped from Sango's own and she closed her eyes. "None of us really ever want to be alone and yet because of our differences we feel we always are." She opened her eyes, the grey orbs swirling fitfully. "Whether its blood," She looked directly at Inuyasha, the dog demon feeling nervous under her gaze. "Our station in society," She looked from Myoga the servant, to Kouga the king both men squirming under her gaze. "Our parentage," She looked at the orphan Miroku who had never known his father and watched his mother die, "Or—," She finally turned towards Sango, the other woman looking at her horrified. "A horrible event that changes us; we always feel alone—as if the rest of the world could never understand us."

Kagome lowered her gaze away from all of them, bringing her hands into her lap. Her heart beat quickly in her chest as she stared at her hands, watching her tan skin carefully for several moments. After what seemed like an eternity, she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes against the sights of reality. In her mind's eye, she saw the man above her once more and she heard his grunting and smelt his horrid breath. It all seemed so real to her, so real in fact that she could assume she had in fact lived through the experience and that was a gift.

"To see with empathy," Kagome began once more, her eyes still closed tightly. "Is to tell someone," She opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head to look at the other occupants of the room. "They're not alone."

The realization hung in the air loudly, a feeling of solidarity running throughout the room that was hard to explain to someone who hadn't been there. It was as if, in that moment, everyone in that room felt connected somehow to the woman on the ground. They felt understood by her and known by her. They felt comfortable with her and had a strange need to tell her everything and anything about themselves jerked awake in their stomachs.

For Inuyasha, this feeling was especially strong as he realized for the first time why he had so easily been able to tell Kagome anything from the moment he met her. "_I always known_." He told himself as memories of their time together began to manifest within his head. He could still remember when he had told her of his age, of his heritage, of his mother and father, all those secrets that had spilled from him so easily. "_I just knew naturally that Kagome—would just listen and I wanted her to." _He felt a lump form in his throat. "_I knew she wouldn't care or judge—she'd see with empathy_."

Maybe it was instinctual but it was truth, Inuyasha had always known of Kagome's gift and he found, out of all her gifts, it was the one he must thankful for. For Inuyasha too, did not want to feel alone.

Sitting across from Kagome, Sango stared into the younger girl's eyes watching the woman carefully as her words repeated in her head. "_They're not alone_." Her lower lip trembled and she fought the urge to whimper. "_They're not alone_." She heard the words again and had to close her eyes against their meaning. "_I'm not alone_."

Turning towards Sango, not actually aware of her thoughts but somehow sensing what the other girl was feeling, Kagome smiled. "By experiencing your pain, Sango." Kagome began to speak slowly, waiting for the other girl to lift her head and look at her.

Drawn to Kagome's voice, the other occupants in the room gasped as they took in Kagome's features. In that moment, the girl didn't look eighteen or even twenty, she looked far older than the oldest demon in the room. Her whole expression was wise and knowledged in such a way that even Myoga couldn't hope to know the things she knew. It was an extraordinary sight that made everyone's thoughts come to a screeching halt as they waited for the wise woman to speak.

"I was able to fully understand you." Kagome continued on as she gazed at Sango with such love and understanding that the other girl's eyes filled with tears. "And truly was able to know you."

"Kagome?" The girl shook her head, her voice coming across as begging, begging the girl not to continue. "I can't—I can't take—."

"I know you Sango." Kagome continued anyway, unhindered by the other girl's voice. "I understand."

The other girl shook her head as if trying to tell Kagome such a thing was impossible. It was all too hard to believe. "_It's impossible_." Sango told herself as she watched Kagome's grey eyes become lighter and lighter as if seeing the word clearer and clearer. "_Is it impossible?"_

"I've felt what you felt." Kagome told her not bothering to explain the truth behind her words; she knew she didn't need to. "Sango," She paused as the other girl bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. "You're not alone."

Sango sobbed and all the men in the room (including Kouga) felt the urge to run to her and prevent her pain. "How can you," Sango tried to argue unable to fathom how any of this was possible. "You can't just—."

"But I can." Kagome adamantly denied her and reached forward, touching the other girl's chin. "Believe me Sango," She told her as she forced Sango to look right at her. "He can't hide in your head anymore."

Sango opened her mouth to protest once again but Kagome sent her a smile that made all thoughts of protest leave Sango's head.

"I've seen the real him Sango," She spoke firmly, staring straight into the other girl's eyes. "I've seen the man without his mask." She used Sango's very words, the girl gulping from their sound. "His ugliness, his foul breath and putrid cologne."

Sango's whole expression dropped into surprise. She had never told anyone about his cologne before and yet Kagome knew of it. Maybe it was the evidence she needed but for whatever reason Sango finally allowed her guard to drop and started to believing what Kagome was saying.

"I've seen it all," Kagome continued on as she allowed her fingers to drop from Sango's chin, "You're not alone in that anymore."

A feeling of great affinity built inside Sango's body. Long ago she had accepted what had happened to her, which had actually been pretty easy to do. Not long after that, she had accepted that it was not her fault in anyway shape or form, which had been harder. And then, with Miroku's help, she had even accepted the fact that she could be loved despite her tragedy. Still, even after all that progress and acceptance, the pain had still remained. It was a vast feeling of loneness and helplessness that had still wormed its way into her heart. She had still felt alone.

"_But now_," Sango thought and Kagome began to smile as if the girl knew what Sango was thinking. "_For the first time_," The tears of happiness welled in her eyes as last bits of anger, resentment, and hate began to fall away from her heart. "_I feel_," Looking into those strangely wise, ancient eyes, she saw herself. "_Like I'm not alone_," She reached for the other girl, wrapping her arms around her middle as tears of camaraderie and happiness washed her cheeks. "_I'm not alone_."

-break-

An hour later, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga found themselves sitting in the Captain's cabin once more with wine in hand and a chart between the three. They were silent as they stared at the chart all of their minds on the two women they had left sometime earlier. After cleaning up the room and fixing the slightly damaged door, the three men had left the girls curled up together on Miroku and Sango's bed. After an emotional episode such as that one both women had been exhausted (and the men for that matter). A break was desperately needed but there was no time really for one now, at least not time for everyone to have one.

"_At least they can rest_." Inuyasha told himself silently as he looked over their charted course absently. "_But really,"_ He took a sip of his wine enjoying the fruity taste. "_To believe the things Kagome can do._" He leaned back farther in the chair taking his eyes off the chart to look at the ceiling. "_She's amazing_."

Across from him, Kouga found himself bombarded with similar thoughts, although his at the moment were focused on something far more material and less abstract. "Meticcio," Kouga's quiet and almost neutral voice taunted the dog demon. "I've gather-eh tat de girl, Sango—," He said her name, his strange respect for her budding even further now. "Something—most orribile, 'appened to 'er?"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku who was also sitting so deep in thought that he didn't hear the question. Unable to gage if the man thought telling Kouga was appropriate or not, Inuyasha made the decision himself, deciding that after the episode in the other room, there really was no harm done. "Sango—was, um," He attempted to word his sentence delicately. After all, subjects such as this had to be handled delicately. "Raped."

Kouga's ears twitched on his head as he took in the words. "De poor woman." He spoke his words neither sarcastic or truly pained, just neutral. "Men who-eh rape-e our women," He continued on and leaned back in his chair. "Deserve-eh de worst possible form of hell."

The dog demon felt the urge to agree with the man but before he could Miroku finally spoke.

"With any luck he's already there." The young human man growled, his hands shaking slightly in front of him.

"Yes." Kouga agreed as he studied the other man carefully for a second. He thought to ask why Miroku had taken the girl as his mate even after everything that had happened to her but in the end decided against it. The reason was obvious anyways, Miroku loved the girl and that was all that mattered. "Tell me," Kouga prodded Miroku although not about his earlier thoughts. "Dis man—de bastard, what-eh do you know of 'im?" He posed the question, watching carefully as Miroku sent him a strange look. "I mean—where was-eh 'e from?"

"Serdenga." Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I figured that was obvious."

Kouga snorted and sent Miroku an impatient glare. "Insolente cucciolo."

Inuyasha snorted at the use of the word 'pup' knowing that Miroku would have been none too pleased to be called such a thing by a man like Kouga. "Seriously," Inuyasha entered the conversation, his entertainment from the word only lasting a few seconds. "What do you know about this man, what'd Sango tell you?" He asked, feeling pretty curious himself.

Miroku shrugged in response and reached for his glass of wine on the table. "He wasn't a king or anything," He told the other two men as he brought the glass to his lips and sipped. "But he was the viceroy." He exhaled slowly and brought the glass of wine to his knee. "He might still be."

"Did she-eh tell you 'is name-e?" Kouga pressed even further, his adamant nature making Miroku narrow his eyes.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked defensively, sitting the wine glass back down on the table with a faint thud.

"I might-eh know him."

Miroku's eyes opened wide from the very thought but it made sense that Kouga would know such things. Serdenga was his worst enemy, so he had to be well informed about their movements, their government, and their leaders. Without that information he would leave himself opened for attacks and problems that a man such as himself would not be stupid enough to leave unchecked. Still, that didn't help one fact: "She never told me."

"Hm," Kouga released the sound through his nose and crossed his arms over his chest after depositing his own wine glass on the table. "When-eh did it 'appen?"

"What?"

"When?" Kouga spoke more firmly as he sent the boy an impatient glare. "If-eh I know when, I can-e tell you 'is name."

"Really?" Miroku's voice was skeptical but intrigued all at the same time.

"Yes."

"It would have been five years ago," Inuyasha supplied as he counted back in his head how long Sango had been on the ship. "Around 1777."

"Francesco," Kouga spoke the name without thought, he didn't need to. "Francesco Costa."

"You knew him?"

"I knew-eh of 'im." Kouga shook his head, a look of actual malice crossing his features. "Costa was a—most awful man." He licked his lips absently. "If-eh de rumors were true, tat is."

"What do you mean was?" Miroku asked, catching on to Kouga's careful wording.

"De man, tat bella's rapist." He spat out the word, his eyes narrowing. In demon culture rapist were the lowest forms of human life. Demons viewed the act as the desecration of something completely innocent and the destruction of someone who deserves nothing but respect. For a man to rape a woman was the equivalent of spitting on her whole family. "Is dead."

-break-

Kagome laid on the bed next to Sango, her eyes opening as if something out of the ordinary had snapped her back into wakefulness. She wasn't completely sure what could have awakened her but she had a pretty firm guess. Sitting up, she adjusted her clothes absently and looked around the room. The men had long since gone, leaving the two women to rest before the events of the next day. It was a kind gesture that Kagome was sure she hadn't needed; Sango however, had needed it greatly.

Turning her attention to the other woman on the bed, Kagome frowned softly. Sango was lying on her side, curled into herself like a helpless child. It was a look Kagome found both heartbreaking and unnatural. "You're supposed to be the strong one." Kagome spoke quietly in the room not wanting to wake the tired girl. "It seems—so strange for you not to be."

Sango winced in her sleep as if acknowledging what Kagome had said. After several seconds she finally calmed once more and sighed just loud enough to be heard.

"Sleep well Sango." Kagome told her softly and turned her attention away from the other girl to look out at the room once more. "_It's almost awkward_." She thought to herself as she imagined the hundreds of times she had been in this room with Sango. "_All those times, Sango was comforting me—listening to me_." She frowned and brought her knees up into her chest. "_And I wasn't even thinking about the pain she kept hidden inside_." She shook her head and buried her face into her upturned knees. "_I was selfish and blind, I couldn't even see her_." The girl closed her eyes against the fabric of her knees and inhaled slowly.

She sighed from her own blindness and pulled her eyes away from her knees. The sunshine coming through the window over took her for just a moment and she winced from surprise. After several seconds her eyes adjusted to the light and she blinked allowing herself to see Sango and Miroku's room; a room she knew all too well. She knew every corner (she had practically lived in this room in the beginning): she knew all the books both in cases and under the bed, the weapons, the exotic decorations from mainly the Americas, she knew of the clothes hidden in the old wardrobe and in Miroku's trunk. She knew this room but she hadn't known the person in it.

Suddenly, something on the corner of the bed caught Kagome's eye making her blink. "Sango's book." She whispered to herself and reached for the old tome. "Paradiso perduto," She read the old title out loud absently, recognizing the book with ease. "Paradise Lost, Milton." She turned the book over in her hand and looked at the back. "Strange for it to be in Latin," She shrugged to herself as she began to thumb through the text, which had originally been written in English. How Sango had found a Latin translation she wasn't entirely sure but, considering Sango was Italian, it made perfect sense for her to read it in a language closer to her own. "_I wonder if she reads English well—if at all?_"

Kagome turned the book over in her hands several times before deciding to open it to the crumbled page Sango had been reading earlier. Gingerly, she smoothed out the pages, her eyes almost absently wondering over the Latin words. Her mind translated easily as her eyes swept over the pages of epic poetry, reading sentences here and there without truly retaining them. It was when she arrived at book four that Kagome's eyes suddenly stopped and her mind took in a particular sentence in full.

"_Never can true reconcilement grow_," Kagome's mind translated each word automatically, the benefits of her education showing. "_Where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep—." _

_"Hate begets hate."_

The voice boomed in Kagome's head and the girl felt a lump form in her throat within seconds. "Hate begets hate." She whispered, Milton's words seeming to trace themselves in her mind. "_Never can true reconcilement grow, where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep_."

_"Her hate begets more hate."_

"Sango's—hate?" Before Kagome could stop herself, the book slipped through her fingers falling off the bed and clattering on the ground. Needless to say the sound awoke the fragile Sango instantly, making the girl practically jump upright in the bed.

"Who's there?" Sango growled, her voice strong and resilient as it ever was.

"Sorry." Kagome quickly apologized as she grabbed for the book on the floor and turned back to Sango. "The book fell, that's all," She ignored the other part of the strange incident, the almost premeditated words of Milton rattling her to her core. "You can go back to sleep."

It took Sango only a few scant minutes to realize that it had been Kagome who had awakened her. Reaching up and rubbing at her eyes tiredly, she shook her head at the girl and sighed. "It's okay." She told her and pulled her hands away with a sigh. "No harm done."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded at the girl as she placed the offending book in her lap. "Go back to sleep." She told her gently once more as she arranged her feet underneath herself. "We have a long day tomorrow," She tried to keep her voice even as the words of _Paradise Lost_ teased her mind. "And you're gonna need it."

"I could say the same to you." Sango smirked, a bit of her old self coming out that made Kagome's heart feel just a little lighter.

"I know." She agreed and moved to cross her legs on the bed so as to be more comfortable. "I don't know if I'll be needed but I should be ready, shouldn't I?"

Sango snorted and held back a yawn at the same time. "Of course you'll be needed." She told Kagome as she leaned back on the pillows a little more comfortably. "We're gonna be sneaking into some dock with thousands of people waiting to kill us." It was safe to admit Sango was exaggerating some, but only some. "We'll need all your gifts."

Kagome frowned and before she could stop herself spoke, "Yes—gifts." The words hung in the air, Sango not having to ask to know which gift in particular Kagome was speaking of.

"Empathy." She spoke the word and fidgeted slightly from her spot on the bed. Several minutes passed in which neither girl could think of a single word to say. Finally, after who knew how much time had passed, Sango inhaled deeply and looked Kagome right in the eye. "I want to know," She spoke firmly, waiting for Kagome to look right at her before she continued on. "What all did you see?"

"You were a cute little girl." She told her even though she knew that not only had she told Sango that already but also that was not what Sango was asking.

Sango laughed slightly and looked down at the bedspread. "Thank you." She managed to say but the words sounded like propriety and not honesty.

Knowing this, Kagome brought a hand away from the book and touched her forehead, rubbing. "I saw—," She continued slowly much to Sango's pleasure. "Your father, your mother, you," She looked up at Sango with pained filled eyes that silently begged for interruption; it never came. "It seemed like all of you were happy."

"Yeah." Sango agreed, her face growing almost thoughtful as she brought a hand down to rub against the blankets. "You know—I have five brothers too."

Kagome blinked in surprise never having realized that Sango in fact had siblings. "_They weren't part of what I saw—I guess they weren't involved._"

"Four older and one younger." Sango continued on as she allowed her fingers to muse against the sheets. "And even with all of them constantly playing and fighting and learning instruments or fancy foreign languages," She shook her head and looked towards Kagome. "I was happy in my place, not like you."

Kagome didn't dare say a word as she watched Sango silently.

"You were never happy, were you?" It came out as a question but Kagome knew better than to answer. "I was," She continued on, her voice taking just a minute to crack before she regained full control. "I thought I was so lucky." She spat out the words and grabbed for the bedspread with tight unrelenting fingers. "We were engaged when I was twelve, you know—my father loved him." Her lower lip trembled, not from sadness or tears but from anger and resentment. "That man he loved so much," She looked right at Kagome her eyes burning with untold anger. "Raped me the first time when I was thirteen."

If Kagome hadn't already knew these things, she would have been sick. In fact, sitting there quietly listening to Sango's story, she did feel sick because she had experienced that rape firsthand just as Sango had seven years prior. She just see him in her mind's eye with his charismatic smile and his dark navy eyes, proper and promising. It made her feel dirty.

"Once a month—for two years," Sango continued on, pulling her eyes away from Kagome to look at something else that wasn't there. "My mother made me visit him, she would go see relatives nearby and leave me there with him." She stopped speaking for a moment, a spark of bitterness towards her mother giving her pause. "So as—," She inhaled sharply before forcing the words out. "To get to know him better."

The other girl frowned, her heart twisting in her chest as she thought of those words. "_Sango really did get to know him, the real him_." She told herself and closed her eyes against the feeling building in her chest. It was almost like she felt what Sango felt at any given moment or, that is, Sango's feelings were becoming her own with every moment.

_"Hate begets hate."_

Her eyes snapped opened as the words repeated themselves within her. "_Her hate—makes me hate_." She realized instantly as she brought a hand up to her chest. Much to her surprise, the Shikon no Tama underneath her clothes brushed against her fingers. Instantly, she felt everything about her grow hotter and hotter, angrier and angrier, her whole soul filling with the emotion. "_I hate him_." She told herself as she closed her eyes, images of Sango's father forming in her head. "_I hate her._" She referred to Sango's mother as she saw the woman's identical smile float in her head. "_And I despise him_." The thought consumed her as she saw the bastard's face.

Kagome felt the darkness of those feelings wash over her, taunting her loudly in the most unpleasant of ways. A small part of her though, wanted to let them, wanted them to consume. She wanted to hate that man, she wanted to despise him, to kill him over and over again in her head. She wanted him to die in the most horrible ways she could imagine. In fact, she got a sick kind of pleasure out of watching him drown, his neck snap as he was hanged, or his face melt in infernal fire. She really, wanted to see him die.

"_Stop it!_" She yelled at herself not allowing herself to fall into the trap her mind was presenting her. "_He may be a horrible, horrible person but—,"_ She closed her eyes as she tried to control herself. "_I can't let that dictate who I am_." Kagome breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. "_I'm a better person than him, he doesn't deserve even my hate_." Her whole body seemed to snap back to itself and she shuddered as feelings she barely understood racked through her.

Without her consent, her hand seemed to be ripped from the jewel and Kagome found her thoughts ebbing almost instantly. Relaxing her entire body, Kagome tired her best to let her feelings go and control them. Deep down she knew this was for the best. After all, hate begets hate and people with hate in their hearts tended to be blinded by it. Looking at Sango now Kagome knew if she allowed herself to be blinded by that hate, she would never be able to help Sango. Her biases wouldn't allow her to help the other girl. In much the same way she had with Kouga, Kagome allowed her emotions to ebb away like a midnight tide and instead focused not on anger but understanding; understanding of Sango.

"It must have made you feel," Kagome began to speak, watching as Sango turned towards her slowly. "Abandoned," She spoke from the depths of her heart. "And—betrayed, every time your mother left you with him."

Sango opened her mouth to deny Kagome's words but found she couldn't. That is, she knew Kagome's words were true and she knew out of all the people on this ship Kagome was the only one who could speak truth on the matter. Pulling her eyes away from the other girl, Sango sighed heavily. "I blamed her." She admitted as she looked towards the slightly opened window. "I blamed her for a long time—how could she just leave me—why didn't she notice?" Sango shook her head frantically as she watched the little white curtains dance with the breeze. "I tried to tell her, over and over and she never heard me!" She whipped her head around towards Kagome instantly and glared at the girl. "Why didn't that bitch hear me?"

Kagome maintained a completely neutral face as she listened to Sango's voice break from her pain. "I know—you want answers." Kagome spoke quietly even as her own mind asked Sango's question over and over again. "But, there's really no telling why." She tried to speak as logically as possible but it was becoming harder with each breath, her own experience making her rail against the woman as well.

"I know why," Sango tisked and crossed her arms over her chest cynically. "Because in the end, your daughter's life really doesn't matter, does it?" It wasn't a question Kagome would ever allow herself to answer. "Daughters—they're for auction, they're property and that's their lot in life." Her voice became surprisingly calm as she shook her head and looked back at Kagome. "I guess like you—I finally refused to be that girl."

"What?" Kagome asked only slightly confused.

"You ran away," Sango informed Kagome with a shrug. "You basically said to your mother that you wanted freedom and you took it."

Kagome nodded as she thought of her mother back in France. The woman, in the end, had been glad to give Kagome her 'freedom,' the young girl only wished it would have been a realization that came much earlier.

"I did the same thing," Sango continued on unaware of Kagome's thoughts. "On the day of my wedding, something inside me snapped." She laughed lightly to herself and tilted her head back as if allowing unknown sun to wash over her face. "The blue dress he had made especially for me—I was wearing it in the garden, contemplating throwing myself into the fountain," Her voice was so monotone that it actually made Kagome feel uncomfortable. "He—I don't know—scented me out." She paused for just a second and tilted her chin back down. "I was standing there, preparing to drown myself and he can up behind me," She hesitated for a second as her eyes grew darker and her jaw grew firmer. "And laughed."

"How could he do something so cruel?" Kagome spoke the words without thought, her eyes widening from the revelation. As much as she told herself the man didn't deserve her hate, she couldn't help but allow herself to feel the emotion just a little bit.

"He told me I would always be his, even in death." Sango continued on as if she hadn't heard what Kagome had said. "At that moment, all the hatred in my heart burst and I turned around and slapped him clean across the face." She laughed openly, the memory apparently a pleasant one amongst a sea of horror. "His eyes actually turned red and before I knew it he had me on the ground, punches to my face and kicks to my ribs." She shook her head, the pain of it all crossing only Kagome's mind and not her own. "I don't know how long it was until mamma showed up, she stopped him and he—," She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "He told her: she's not a virgin."

The memory of the demon's threat loomed in Kagome's head. To use such a threat was not only sadistic but unnerving. "_He knew it would destroy her in every way_," Kagome shook her head and tensed her own jaw. "_And he still did it with no remorse at all_."

"Mother believed him," Sango opened her eyes slowly, the brown color of her irises seeming dull. "She was humiliated that her only daughter had committed adultery." She clutched her hands tightly at her sides and resisted the urge to punch something. "I tried to tell her, to explain but—she turned her back on me."

Kagome licked her lips not wanting to interfere with the story but needing to know its conclusion. "What did you do?"

"I left and I never looked back, I had no other choice." Sango turned towards her, her eyes so honest that they made Kagome tremble. "The Captain and Miroku found me days later in a little tavern a few town's over." She shrugged and a little smile began to form on her face as she recalled the incident. "If it wasn't for them I don't know what would have become of me." Inhaling deeply, she tilted her head up using gravity to stop her tears. "I hate him—from the bottom of my heart," She shook her head hastily. "No—my soul, I hate that man."

_"Never can true reconcilement grow_," The words once more jumped into Kagome's head, the book still in her lap seeming to burn her flesh. "_Where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep—." _For a moment, Kagome contemplated what the sentence meant, her mind fixated on one word and one word alone: reconcilement. "_It's not that Sango should reconcile with him_." She told herself first and foremost. "_It's that she needs to reconcile with herself_." She pursed her lips thoughtful allowing Milton's old words to guide her now. "_Just as I needed to reconcile with myself—I needed to realize that my hate does nothing but produce more_." Kagome brought a hand up to touch her lips. "_Its_ _worthless, like a British Pound in the middle of the Congo_."

Still, despite Kagome's epiphany one problem remained: how to convince Sango of such things. Even though Kagome had experienced Sango's pain first hand there was still a difference in their perceptions of the events. For one, Sango had truly lived them and for another Kagome saw the world differently.

"_I was born to see this way, to understand, to empathize, to see the world with eyes unclouded by hate_." Kagome looked directly at the other girl. "_But how do I teach someone else to do the same?_" The young miko sighed knowing there was no perfect answer. "I don't blame you for hating him." She finally told Sango, realizing that her words were the truth, she would never blame Sango for her feelings, after all, she had them too.

"The bastard stole everything from me," Sango told Kagome as she resisted the urge to spit, her hands trembling in front of her. "Everything!"

Kagome bit her lip, understanding exactly where Sango was coming from but seeing in a way Sango could not. "Sango," She began slowly, already knowing that her words were not going to go over well. "That man deserves everything he will ever get in life." She told her adamantly, stressing each word as much as possible. "But he doesn't deserve the right to shape yours."

All of the anger in Sango's body seemed to drain from her as confusion took over. "What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes narrowed and her expression one of disbelief.

"Don't let him dictate how you think." Kagome continued on as she let her fingers run over the old binding of the book. "You can let your hate for him rule you until it takes over your every thought," She explained waiting for Sango to explode. "Or you can—reconcile with it, let it go, free yourself from it."

The room was quiet for several minutes as Sango stared at Kagome as if the girl had grown another head. Finally, she began to shake her head back and forth, her jaw dropping as she did so. Kagome closed her eyes against the sight, bracing herself for what she knew was going to be deadly. "How," Sango bit out the word, pushing herself off the bed. "Do you expect me," She pointed at Kagome as she spoke, her finger jabbing with every word. "To just let shit like that go!"

Kagome flinched from the words and found herself asking the very same question. "_How do you just let that go—why would you?"_ She asked herself even though she really already knew the answer; Milton had made it pretty clear. "Because—in the end—you'll always be his, just as he said." She interrupted the sentence as she saw fit: without true reconciliation, hate will only consume and if it does, hate wins.

"That fucking bastard can't touch me here!" Sango cursed, the sound of each word making Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. She had heard Sango cuss but never that much in one sentence.

"Sango," Kagome tried again as she looked at the other girl desperate to get through to her. "Because of this hate—he's controlling you even now. He said he'd always own you and he's right." She pleaded with the other girl, wanting her to listen even though she wasn't sure she wanted to listen herself. "Until you realize he's not worth even one moment of precious thought," She paused for just a second to catch her breath before continuing. "He will own you."

"So," Sango growled sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest as she paced the room. "I should just let it go." She sent Kagome the most sardonic smile she could muster. "I should just fucking pretend it never happened?" She growled low in her throat as she practically spat in Kagome's direction. "I should just walk around pretending he never once threw me down and—."

"Enough!" Kagome finally broke through, her voice actually making Sango's whole face contort with surprise. "That's not what I meant." She explained hastily trying to use her time as wisely as possible. "I just think, you should look at this from a different perspective."

"There's a different one?" Sango growled but Kagome choose to ignore her.

"Instead of focusing on the shit he did," The curse was so loud and threatening that it made Sango's mouth drop open with surprise. "Think of what it caused." Kagome paused to see if Sango had anything to say but the other girl was so stunned she found herself unable to speak. Realizing she now had Sango's full attention, Kagome motioned to the room around them calmly. "Look where you are," Her voice was gentle now and full of sweet caring. "Think of the happiness you have now."

Sango's whole face fell as she looked at the other girl, her mind slowly processing what Kagome was saying.

"The Shikuro," Kagome continued on carefully as she glanced at the beautiful room around her, Sango's room. "The Captain," Her voice grew fond as she thought of the man who had saved so many: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and herself. "This whole life. This happiness," She looked towards the girl thoughtfully. "You would have never known it; just as I wouldn't have, if I hadn't run away."

"Kagome—." Sango's voice was small, like a child's that had just been reprimanded.

Kagome's lips trembled as she spoke. "And believe me, that man—," She closed her eyes, allowing the hatred in her heart to hastily rush through her, embracing it before she let it go. "Is a—," She paused for a second reaching for the right word. "He's an asshole, the worst kind of asshole." She spoke from pure experience and Sango knew that, "And I honestly hope he lives a miserable life." The words were loud in Sango's head, mainly because she never imagined that a girl like Kagome would have spoken them. "But hating him, being angry, will do nothing but make you hate more and become angrier." She bit out each word purposefully, wanting Sango to hear them all. "It'll take over your whole life, until it's all you are." The grey eyed girl looked directly at Sango hoping her point was finally coming across. "And if that happens, then he's succeeded in truly possessing you, owning you." She tried to do her best to look into Sango's very soul in that moment. "And you will never be free—never."

Unable to stay standing, Sango finally allowed herself to lower back down onto the bed carefully. Kagome's words were reverberating within her loudly, telling her their importance even as she wished to deny them. "_It's true though, isn't it?"_ She acknowledged the thoughts coming from some place deep inside of herself. "_He may not have my body—but he does have my mind._" She hated herself for admitting it but knew she couldn't hesitate in doing so. "I hate," Sango stopped herself as she looked towards Kagome. "I don't like," She reworded expertly as she studied the other girl's patient face. "That you're right."

"Neither do I." Kagome agreed with perfect honesty lacing her voice. "I think—it'd be a lot easier just to hate him." She explained softly as she shifted on the bed. "Hate seems to be an easy emotion to use."

Sango blinked from the words, surprised by them and their intent. "I never thought of that." She shook her head and pushed the thoughts aside for now. "It doesn't matter though, that bastard isn't worth my time."

"He's not." Kagome readily agreed and nodded her head sharply. "He's not worth another thought."

Sango bit her lip before she could say another word to the other girl. While she agreed that the man wasn't worth another thought, a small part of her still wanted to face him. She wanted to rub it in his face that he hadn't owned her, that she had become happy and successful, and loved despite everything he had ever done to stop her from accomplishing such goals. "I still wish," Sango finally spoke as she placed her hands in her lap. "I could see him one more time—to rub my life in his face."

Kagome looked at the other girl thoughtfully before her eyes lit up with thought. "Maybe you can."

-break-

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes grew huge, the two speaking in perfect unison their horror. It seemed downright unbelievable that a man they had both wished dead for years would, in fact, be dead.

"He's dead?" Miroku nearly jumped out of his chair, his eyes bugging out of his head from utter shock. "_Can it really be possible?_" He asked himself even as his heart pounded in his chest from the sheer possibility of its truth. "_Please say it's possible_."

"How long?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he absently reached for his son, pulling him back down into his chair.

"'e died," Kouga thought for a second, mentally calculating how long it had actually been since the man had been the viceroy of Serdenga. "Five year-eh ago."

Miroku instantly looked at his father, both men knowing that the notated five years could not be a coincidence. It had been nearly to the date five years since they had first encountered Sango in a lowly tavern. If the man had been dead five years, that could only mean one thing: he died almost immediately after Sango left or perhaps, while she left. "_Could she have—,"_ Miroku stopped the thought before it could really take hold of him. "_I could see her doing it now but then, she was so broken, there's no way_."

Inuyasha watched the emotions play across Miroku's face, realizing that the boy had come to much the same conclusion as himself. "_Sango probably didn't kill him but it's no coincidence that he died around the time she left._" Turning back towards the wolf leader, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in contemplation before posing a further question. "How did he die?"

Kouga made a show of licking his lips before clicking his tongue once. "De rumor was," He began and leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms over his chest. It almost seemed as if his every move was being done for dramatic effect. "'e was murdered."

Miroku felt his breath catch in his throat and a happy feeling bubble in his chest. "Do you know this for sure?" He pressed wanting to confirm that the bastard had in fact received exactly what he had deserved.

"I know 'e is dead." Kouga shrugged as he spoke all the while nodding his head as if to confirm. "But de murder was-eh rumor—probably-y true."

Finding the whole conversation oddly suspicious, Inuyasha leaned forward sending Kouga a look that seemed to say 'don't mess with me.' "Were there people," He began to ask, glancing sideways at the anxious Miroku. "Who wanted him dead?"

Kouga snorted as if amused and reached for his wine. "Tat is, 'ow you say," He swirled the wine in his glass for a second as he thought. "Puttin' it mildly-y?" Kouga chuckled at his own words before his eyes narrowed darkly. "Dis man—was-eh 'ated by most umano."

"What for?" Miroku frowned darkly, although he didn't understand Italian he knew the word for 'human' when he heard it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he narrowed his eyes at the king and waited patiently for the explanation.

"'e 'ad a nasty 'abit." Kouga's voice took a dark turn and he frowned as he looked into his glass. "More dan once," He glanced over the rim of the glass to look straight at Miroku. "'e was-eh accused of rape by de umano servo 'e employed."

The room went near silent as the words penetrated both Miroku and Inuyasha's psyche's.

Kouga shrugged and clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "No one tought much-eh of de accusa and it went ignored."

"Why?" Miroku bit out the words, realizing that if these accusations wouldn't have been ignored then his wife might not have suffered the pain of experiencing their realities for herself.

"Because—," Kouga spoke nonchalantly, unaffected by his own words. "Dey were only-y umano."

It was Miroku who, for the first time, saw red and not his father. "My wife was one of those humans!" He stood from the chair so fast that it clattered to the ground as he practically jumped across the table. "You knew that asshole was a known rapist and you said nothing!" He spoke irrationally, his love for his wife and his wish to protect her fueling his sporadic thoughts and actions. "You could have saved her if you would have just opened your mouth."

Kouga jumped up seconds before Miroku could actually grab him, his demon reflexes allowing him not to spill his wine. "Get your-eh cucciolo," He snarled at Inuyasha as he looked down at the 'pup' with disgust. "Under control-a or I'll do it per you!"

"Touch him and die." Inuyasha instantly threatened back but grabbed for Miroku none the less. Yanking the other man back he pushed him down into his chair and held him unwaveringly by the shoulders. "Calm down pup." He commanded and released an unconscious growl that Kouga understood to be a sound meant for relaxing pups. It was a sound only a father would make to a distraught child.

Miroku continued to struggle against his father for a moment, his helplessness with the situation only making him more furious. "That rotten bastard." He spoke quietly, his voice filled with rage that Inuyasha knew was not actually directed at Kouga but at the dead man.

"I know." Inuyasha agreed calmly and relaxed his hand just slightly as Miroku began to calm a bit. "I know." He repeated and lowered himself into his own chair while maintaining a close, comforting distance. "So," Inuyasha turned back to Kouga now that the situation had calmed considerably. "He was often accused?"

"Yes, per umano many times—però, once-eh it was worse." Kouga nodded as he sat back down in his own chair, straightening his clothing as he did so. "A demone." He explained before taking a large drink from his wine glass, finishing off the contents. "'e was-eh accused of raping a demone Nobilis da Napoli."

"A demon noble." Inuyasha translated the words off handedly without taking his eyes off Kouga. "From Naples."

"Yes." Kouga agreed and finally sat his empty wine glass on the table with a soft clink. "Many-y assumed de man was murdered because-eh of tat incidente." The wolf demon shrugged his shoulders and sent Inuyasha a pointed look. "You know as well as I tat a demone rape is considered more importante dan a umano."

Inuyasha reached across and stopped Miroku from lunging again before the man could even move. He too wanted to lunge across the table and beat Kouga to a bloody pulp; in the end, the only thing that stopped him from doing so was one fact: Kouga was right. In demon society, human's were viewed as vermin, cockroaches that spread disease and breed to quickly to kill easily. They were tolerated at best and in places such as Kouga's Kingdom they simply didn't exist except as servants and poor farmers. That was just the way of demon life in this section of Europe. One day, he hoped things would change but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Even a woman such as Kagome couldn't hope to change this much hate.

"Tell me Kouga," Inuyasha licked his lips as he stared at the other man. "Was anyone ever accused of the murder?"

"Yes." Kouga nodded his head slowly, something about his eyes in that moment suggesting he didn't believe what he was about to say. "According to the rumor-eh," He paused, his face growing so serious that it actually made Inuyasha and Miroku both wince. "It was-eh umano."

"A human?" Inuyasha's voice was a breathy impressed whisper. It was exceedingly rare to here of a human that killed a high ranking demon. "_That's nearly unheard of_."

Beside him, Miroku felt his anger ebb as he heard the words. He too knew that a normal human would never be able to actually kill a demon, or at the very least, would never think to do such a thing. "Do you know who?"

Kouga turned his eyes towards Miroku and seriously contemplated ignoring the pup. In the end however, he found himself unable to do so. He too understood the protective instincts one had for their mate, and he wasn't about to deny that Miroku was acting from his own. "No." He told him bluntly before learning back in his chair with a slight frown on his face. "But-a," He paused and glanced towards Inuyasha expectantly. "I do know-eh of a demone who would know de truth."

"Really?" Miroku whispered in absolute surprise. Truthfully, it shouldn't have been surprising that the king of an entire empire would have connections, but in that moment Miroku couldn't believe his luck enough to think clearly. "

"After all of dis is done Meticcio," Kouga turned and looked directly at Inuyasha his eyes full of promise. "If-eh we live and Ayame lives," He sent the other two men a dangerous look, telling the Captain and his son that the woman better live. "I will take-eh you to him."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears as he stared at Kouga. "_That might be the kindest thing he's ever done_." He told himself completely baffled by Kouga's actions at the moment. For a man who had spent the majority of his time torturing Inuyasha throughout his time in Italy, it was strange to see him being so pleasant.

"Thank you." Miroku spoke for them both from the bottom of his heart, a gesture Kouga brushed off instantly.

"Dis is not per you—but per your mate-e." Kouga gave both men strange looks, seeming to assess them critically before smiling. "Both of dem." He nodded once as if to confirm that he was in fact telling the truth. "I can't-eh help myself," He chuckled slightly to himself and actually wiggled his eyebrows. "I always had-eh soft-a spot per a true bella."

Ignoring Kouga's strange look completely, Inuyasha shook his head and licked his lips. Glancing outside he noticed that the sun was already high above them, indicating that it was already nearing noon. "Kouga—this is all well and good," Inuyasha turned back towards the man civilly. "And I appreciate it but I think now we need to focus on the present once more."

The wolf demon narrowed his eyes but didn't question Inuyasha in the least. "Yes." He folded his arms across his chest and brought himself back into focus once more. "We need-eh plan."

"That does pose a problem," Inuyasha snorted and leaned back in his chair as well. Subconsciously he mimicked Kouga's position, hands crossed over his chest and chin tucked down in thought. "We don't even know where she's being held." He began, the sound of Kouga releasing an amused whine making him looked at the man gravely.

"Tat is not necessarily true." Kouga told him a genuine smirk in place that made Inuyasha narrow his eyes.

"They told you in the letter didn't they?" He growled and before Kouga could even confirm or deny his words, the Captain rolled his eyes. "I hate you with all my heart." Inuyasha deliberately spoke the words as slow as possible so Kouga would understand them all.

"I could say-eh the same ting." Kouga agreed as he reached inside his jacket removing from his inner pocket the same letter from earlier. Carefully, he unfolded it and placed it on the table in front of the other two men. "Dey are surprisingly," He pointed to an address that had been listed at the very end of the letter. "Not in de palace."

Not knowing address markers for Sergenda himself, Inuyasha frowned at the writing and turned his eyes away from the paper completely. "A private residence then?"

"Why a private residence?" Miroku jumped into the conversation, his own suspicions that something was not right driving him to speak.

Kouga frowned and licked his lips. "It is much-eh easier to guard a small building versus a big palace." He supplied before sighing tiredly. Closing his eyes, he reached up and rubbed at his forehead, for the first time since the day had started, he looked truly distressed. "Dey have planned well." He growled before slamming his hand down on the table in front of him. "Dey will surround it." He threw his hands up in the air and growled. "And de second dey see me—dey will signal to kill-eh 'er!"

Inuyasha frowned darkly knowing that Kouga was speaking the frantic truth. After several seconds of thought, his eyes opened wide as a fitful realization sunk into the pit of his stomach. "They can't kill her if they don't know we're there."

Kouga raised his head and looked at the other man in complete surprise. "What?"

Inuyasha smirked, pride for the woman he loved seeping into his every bone, muscle, cell, and membrane. "You saw what Kagome did." He began cryptically catching Kouga's interest almost immediately.

Beside him, Miroku frowned for just a second before a slight smile spread across his face. "Kagome's barrier?"

"Exactly."

-break-

More than four hours later, Inuyasha sat in his cabin unmoving, his eyes focused on the wide opened window. Outside the sun was beginning its descent, the hours of the day having slipped so quickly by that Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure where they all had gone. After they had formulated there plan, the group of barely amicable men had begun to split up. Kouga, almost immediately after the conversation was finished, had returned to his own quarters where his servants would no doubt be waiting on him hand and foot. Miroku on the other hand, had stayed with his father reading a book in order to calm himself, until a little over fifteen minutes ago.

Despite the fact Inuyasha knew the boy was back in his own cabin, however, Kagome hadn't yet returned. "_I wonder what's keeping her?_" He thought to himself as he leaned back tiredly in his chair. "_Probably just staying with Sango_." He told himself as he allowed his head to rest on the back of his chair, closing his heavy eyes. "I haven't been this tired in—forever." He commented to himself as he allowed his mind to begin to drift. "_I should rest a little at least—before—."_ He inhaled slowly as his mind began to fully turn off just as the doorknob twisted opened.

Jumping up in surprise from the sudden sound, Inuyasha turned towards the door with fully dilated eyes just in time to see Kagome standing with the handle wrapped between her fingers.

"Inuyasha?" She smiled at him as she stepped into the room, looking pleasantly surprised. "I thought you would be asleep by now." She said as she shut the door quietly behind her. "Miroku mentioned that you both were gonna rest a few hours while we sailed." She told him as she crossed the room without hesitation, removing her jacket as she did so.

Tracking her with just his dilated pupils, Inuyasha resisted the urge to sigh with relief. "I couldn't really sleep." He lied easily, not wanting her to feel bad for actually having awakened him.

"I understand." Kagome sent him a faint smile as she dropped her jacket on her trunk before crossing the room to her bed, her feet practically dragging. "After everything that happened today—who could sleep?" She laughed slightly as she reached the bed and instantly sank down on top of her sheets. "_I ache all over_." She thought to herself as she reached down to untie her boots, her fingers shaking slightly. _"I guess what I did to Sango took a lot of energy_."

"Sleep will come," Watching Kagome as she removed her boots Inuyasha resisted the urge to yawn. "To those who wait." He offered her a little chuckle as he too finally crossed the room towards his own bed.

"I could be waiting till sunrise." Kagome joked as she finally slipped off her shoes, her feet glad to be free of the constricting boots. "_That's so much better_." She sighed with relief as she dropped the boots to the floor and reached behind her for the sheets on the bed.

Inuyasha laughed slightly at her words and with tired limbs allowed himself to fall onto his own bed. Laying flat on his back he closed his tired golden eyes and thought only of the few hours of sleep he was about to obtain. "_I could sleep forever_." He told himself as he used his own feet to push his boots off, each one making a thudding sound as it hit the floor.

Arranging herself under the covers of her own bed, Kagome looked out across the room. It was still pretty bright outside and thus within, the windows having been left opened wide enough to allow the cool breeze into the cabin. It was a nice touch and extremely refreshing, especially when one was used to the bitter cold found farther up north. Feeling extremely refreshed by the cool wind, Kagome smiled to herself before turning towards the Captain. The man was laying across his own bed sideways still, his hands underneath his head and his eyes closed as he breathed in evenly.

"_Is he asleep?"_ She wondered and turned onto her side so she could look at him more easily. "Inuyasha?" She whispered just quiet enough that if he was in fact asleep she wouldn't disturb him.

Not actually asleep yet Inuyasha grunted slightly on the bed in response. "Yeah?" He questioned her, his eyes still closed and his hands still cradling his head gingerly.

Kagome smiled from the sight and sound of him. "_He looks so sweet_." She thought to herself as she took in the boyish features of his handsome face. "Go to sleep." She told him not wanting to disturb such a charming sleeping face.

Inuyasha growled slightly and his eyes snapped open from her words. Raising his head up he sent her a chastising, almost bored look. "How can I sleep now?" He asked the look on his face turning playful. The ears on his head twitched quickly, moving like little leaves on a giant tree. "Go ahead and talk," He made a show of sighing loudly before pushing himself up off the bed only to turn and plop back down on his stomach facing her. "I'll listen."

Kagome gulped as she watched him stare at her, one hand underneath his chin to hold it up. His hair was draped across his back and his shaggy bangs were nearly covering his molten gold eyes. It was a sexy sight to say the least, a sight Kagome really needed to ignore. "Well—," She cleared her throat feeling a bit flustered as she watched his ears twitch from the sound. "Can I ask you something?" She began slowly as she cuddled down in the sheets, a little voice in her head telling her it would be much nicer to snuggle with him.

"Of course." Inuyasha sent her a strange look as he raised an eyebrow awkwardly. "You can ask me anything," He shook his head at her as if finding her funny. "You know that."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek at his kind words as her stomach flip flopped. "_He's so handsome."_ She told herself unable to take her eyes off of his quirked eyebrow hidden in his shaggy hair. For the briefest of moments, her mind flickered back to the previous night. She could still see his smoldering eyes and feel his hands as they taunted her skin, brushing up her thigh. Instantly, Kagome's body heated up and she had to resist the urge to release a little moan.

Sitting across from her, Inuyasha gulped loudly as her smell reached his nose. The ears on the top of his head shot up as his nostrils flared from the absolutely intoxicating scent of her. "_Fuck_."

Unaware that Inuyasha had in fact smelt her arousal, Kagome shook her head hastily to clear her thoughts. "_Not now!_" She told herself, feeling embarrassed for actually having to say the words even if only to herself. Pulling herself back together, she shifted her thoughts back to the important matter at hand: Sango. "Is there anyway," She spoke hastily, as she pushed the thoughts to the farthest place in her mind she could think of. "We can find that man?"

Inuyasha heard her words but didn't understand them for his life. His mind was already much too fuzzy from the scent of her arousal accompanied by the faint scent of her heat. "What?" He managed to say even as he stared straight at her, his body reacting from the scent in the most pleasant way.

"The man," Kagome spoke again unaware of his reaction to her. Shifting awkwardly in her bed, she tried to think of the most delicate way to phrase her words. In the end, however, she realized there just simply wasn't a delicate way to put her sentence. "Who raped Sango." She spoke bluntly, her words finally penetrating even the aroused mind of a dog demon.

Inuyasha's whole demeanor changed as her words echoed loudly in his head. Pushing himself up right on the bed, the dog demon's arousal instantly vanished. "Oh," He froze, his eyes wide and his surprise evident on his face. Slowly, he shook his head from side to side and turned so that he was sitting upright on the bed. "—it's impossible." He told her as he crossed his feet, one hand innocently reaching up to rub at his neck.

"It can't be too hard, can it?" Kagome argued back not realizing that she had cut off Inuyasha's words before he could fully explain them. "Sango knows the man," She spoke quickly while Inuyasha stared at her, waiting for an opportunity to interrupt her. "All she has to do is give us enough information so we can find him."

"It's not that simple." Inuyasha finally jumped in but once more found his words cut off before he could truly explain himself.

Huffing, Kagome pushed herself up in the bed enough to where she could actually put her hands on her hips. "And just why not?" She bit out, the sound making Inuyasha's ears flatten to his skull for just a second.

"Because—." He drew out the word making sure Kagome was really listening before he continued. "According to Kouga," He cringed slightly from having to say the name in her presence. "He's dead."

Outside, a rather large wave chose that moment to crash against the side of the ship. The sound of rushing water and the way the vessel moaned consumed them both for several seconds. Two sets of eyes turned towards the window watching as the sun reflected the coloration of the crisp Mediterranean water. Staring at that color Kagome felt her heart sink in her chest, "_If he's dead_," She thought to herself as the beauty of the seascape rushed before her eyes unseen. "_Sango will never get her moment to confront him._" Her lower lip trembled from the thought not feeling bad for just Sango but also for herself.

Even though those things had only truly happened to Sango, Kagome still felt the same urge as the other girl to confront the man. To a certain extent, she really had experienced the things Sango had experienced and even though she saw the world in a different way, she still couldn't resist the slight animosity that built inside her from those experiences. Kagome's hands tightened into fist as images from the incident rushed into her mind. She could still see him, hear him, and smell him, the sights, the sounds and the scents making her anger even greater. Before she could stop herself, a trickle of hate began to build within her once more. The creeping sensation gnawed within her stomach, threatening to overtake her.

"_Stop it!"_ A voice inside of her commanded and Kagome's hands snapped back opened. Coming back to herself, Kagome shook her head clearing away her thoughts as best she could. "He died?" She whispered the word in disbelief, the sound of her voice making Inuyasha come back to himself as well.

"He was murdered." He corrected, pulling his eyes away from the window to look at Kagome. "Five years ago," He explained even further while watching her carefully as she adjusted herself on the bed, sitting up with her back to the headboard. "Right after Sango left."

"Who did it?" Kagome was finally able to whisper her surprise starting to wear off just slightly.

"Kouga didn't know a name," Inuyasha continued on, reaching a hand up to his head to scratch for just a second nervously. "But he was pretty sure—the murderer was human."

Kagome blinked rapidly at the admission, the impossibility of it making her purse her lips in bewilderment. "No name?"

"No, not even an initial." Inuyasha told her frankly watching her expression as she knitted her brows and frowned. "But," He paused waiting for her to lift her head and look at him expectantly. "Kouga said he knows someone who might have information on him."

"Really?" Kagome's eyes lit up with her own excitement. "_There might be a way after all,"_ She told herself as her heartbeat picked up a bit in her chest. "_Sango might not be able to face him but she can at least meet the man who killed him_."

"After everything's done with," Inuyasha continued on as he placed his hands on his knees absently. "Kouga will take us to the guy." He waited for Kagome to look up at him in surprise, her grey eyes swirling from the possibilities. "Miroku was gonna talk to Sango about it, see if she wanted to meet him."

"I know she will." Kagome told him before the room went silent once more, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knowing just what to say. The young girl pulled her knees up to her chest as the silence overcame them. As the adrenaline was leaving her and the safety Inuyasha's presence provided filled her, she found herself strangely reflective. "_Naraku_." The name seeped into her mind, the man himself seeming to jump into her head. "_He could have—he might have_," She felt a lump form in her throat as the possibility hit her for the first time. "_What happened to Sango, could have happened to me._"

The air in the room suddenly felt colder as the thoughts ran throughout Kagome's mind. It was a pleasant realization. If she had not run away that man, terrifying as he was, could have done so many things to her and at the time, she would have been able to do nothing about it. She would have become Sango, her mother, might have even treated her as Sango's mother did. Kagome took in a shaky breath, the sound of it causing Inuyasha to immediately fixate his eyes on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the sound of his voice making her jump a little bit.

Scared eyes turned towards him, opened like a doe who has seen the hunter. "Inu," She whispered, her voice catching in her throat. After several minutes, which felt like an eternity, she finally forced herself to say his name. "Inuyasha?" The name came out as a question, as if she was asking him permission

The dog demon looked towards her, his golden eyes catching in the minimal sunlight. "Yeah?"

"Things like that," Kagome brought her hands around her body, holding herself tightly as she tried to sort out her own thoughts. "What happened to Sango," She looked towards him, her eyes large and terrified. "I—." Tears finally started to build in her lashes once more. She had been doing so well to control them and now they were finally slipping down her face once more.

Getting up from the bed without a second thought or single hesitation, Inuyasha crossed the short distance to Kagome. "It's okay," He whispered softly while lowering himself down onto the bed beside her. Instantly, she reached for him grabbing a hold of his shirt with balled up fist.

"It—scares me." Kagome admitted as she pressed her face into Inuyasha's shirt in an attempt to stop her tears from being seen.

Trying not to growl, Inuyasha placed his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Me too." He told her honestly, glad she wasn't able to see his concerned face while her own was pressed against him. "But Kagome," His voice was soft and comforting as he rubbed one of his hands against her arm. "I won't ever let anything like that happen to you or Sango," He whispered the words into her hair, her scent and the scent of her tears making him release the tiniest of whines. "Ever again."

Kagome opened her eyes against his white shirt, not daring to look at him for even a moment. "That's a promise you can't keep." She told him, the negativity of her words actually making Inuyasha flinch.

Pulling away from her, Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders staring at her with a frown. Big grey eyes stared at her in return, the tears that were washed over them making them sparkle. "Kagome," He said the name so firmly that the girl could do nothing except stare at him vulnerably. Inhaling sharply, he thought to reassure her, to lie to her and tell her that it was a promise he could keep but the dog demon knew that was a lie. There were never any guarantees in life; life was far too unpredictable for that. "_But that doesn't mean—I can't at least try_." He told himself firmly as he moved one of his hands from her shoulder to place on her cheek. "You're right," He told her while rubbing his thumb against her soft flesh. "I can't promise you anything but—." The word hung in the air as he leaned forward towards her, placing his forehead against his own. "I will damn well try."

For several seconds, they both stayed in that position, their eyes closing against their very wills. The feel of Inuyasha's breath on her cheek as he rested his forehead against her own was oddly comforting, much to Kagome's surprise. The natural scent of his body, a woody and heady musk, made her smile as she took it in. "_You're nothing like him_." She thought to herself as her grip on his shirt loosened and her heart in her chest calmed. "_Nothing at all_."

"I can promise you." Inuyasha finally whispered before pulling away from her. Her eyes fluttered open as did his own, the two looking at each other openly. "I will always do everything in my power to protect you."

The girl smiled as she looked at his honest face, believing his every word. Slowly, she allowed her hand to leave his shirt and raised it up to touch his cheek with just the pads of her fingers. Inuyasha blinked several times from the action, his whole expression a little flustered as she brushed her fingertips against him. "I trust you." She whispered a little breeze from outside entering the room just in time to muse her hair. "I lo—." She froze, the words so close to leaving her mouth that she could almost taste them.

Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his chest as his mind realized exactly what she was trying to say. "Kagome—." He whispered her name, the sound of it making her shudder pleasantly before closing her eyes. "I," He wanted to say the same words but just like her found himself far too shy to say them. It was one thing to know that you loved someone, it was a far different thing to let them know you did. Gulping, he tried to think of anything he could say instead; words that would be a lot less dangerous than the ones he wanted. "I'm," He tried again, his voice catching in his throat as he took in her grey eyes, the irises so opened and inviting that it made him want her more than anything or anyone. "I wanna kiss you."

The words floated from his mouth and she instinctively responded by tilting her head upwards a little bit more. "Then kiss me." She almost demanded, her eyes closing just as his lips came in contact with her own. The gesture was short and sweet, their lips molding together softly as they expressed the words they could not yet say to each other.

"_I love you."_

They seemed to whisper as the sun began to take its final descent outside the window. Finally, after several seconds Inuyasha pulled away from her, the scent of her heat making the sweet, chaste kiss far more dangerous than it should have been. The demon inside of him practically begged to touch her, to rub its claws against her skin, to taste her in the most intimate of ways, but he denied it for now. "We should," He hated himself just a little bit as he spoke. "Get—sleep, yeah."

Kagome frowned slightly from his words but she knew exactly what he meant. Still, a part of her didn't want to lose his comforting body heat just yet. "Would you," She whispered, a blush spreading across her face with every word. "Please, stay with me," She closed her eyes and fought the blush on her cheeks that threatened to almost consume her face. "Sleep with me."

Inuyasha felt his body instantly respond to her words, interpreting them as something far more meaningful. "I—um I." He stuttered as his body begged him to simply throw her down on the bed right then and there.

Realizing the way her words sounded, Kagome turned bright red, the color filling her face this time. "I mean, sleep here," She tried to phrase as she looked anywhere but at him. "With me—not—that other thing—just lay down," She pulled her body away from him and covered her face with her hands. "Never mind." She moaned with embarrassment, the demon hearing it loud and clear.

Gaining control of his own urges, Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed for the hands covering her face. Pulling them away, he sent her the most reassuring (and not perverted) smile he could muster. Without saying a word, he brought her hands to his face and lightly kissed the back of her knuckles.

Kagome felt her whole face flush from the gesture; unable to deny that one solitary kiss on the back of her hand was by far more erotic than a million kisses to her lips ever could be. The sweet kiss was short lived however, and suddenly she found his hands moving towards her back, cradling her gently before lowering her towards the bed.

"Inuyasha!" Her words were breathy and hard to hear but he ignored them.

Gingerly, Inuyasha coaxed her down until she was lying next to him and sent her a smile. "Relax." He whispered, the sound of his voice making her tremble a bit. As slowly as possible, he lowered himself down beside her, being careful not to move too quickly and frighten her. Finally, he found himself laying at her side, his golden eyes resting on the girl who stared at him stiffly. He offered her a tender smile before reaching towards the blankets that covered her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's voice was near panicked but he ignored her as he reached for the covers and pulled them to the side.

"Trust me." He told her softly and much to his amazement she didn't argue but instead simply watched him as he slipped underneath the sheets.

Instantly, his warm body heat brushed up against her side, the sensation making butterflies flutter in her stomach. Desperately, she tried to control her breathing as his body grew closer to her, the man sliding up against her without any words of explanation. For the briefest of moments, she wondered what his plan was and what they might end up doing together underneath the blankets. The feel of his hands brushing against her stomach made her gasp, her eyes going huge as she watched the outline of the hand underneath the blanket. Much to her surprise however, the hand didn't move again, simply rested on her stomach as he snuggled into her side.

Comfortable, Inuyasha sighed and coaxed Kagome's head until it rested against his shoulder. Gingerly, he placed his chin on top of her soft hair and closed his eyes. The fingers sprawled over her stomach began a gentle message, the pads of his fingers delighting in the feel of her. Only absently did the demon within him growl, the abstract concept her stomach represented making it almost possessive. "_Pup_." It mumbled but Inuyasha ignored it instead focusing only on her scent and the comforting feeling of having it in his lungs. "Is this okay?" He asked her as he allowed his hands to continue to rub over her stomach.

Kagome didn't say anything for a few seconds as she grew used to the feel of his body so close to her own. They had only shared a bed twice in their time together and each time they had been separated by great distance. Now, she found her cheek pressed against his shoulder and his hand on her stomach, moving intimately. It felt as if it should be unnatural, as if she should be hesitating and horrified even, and yet it wasn't. It was: "Perfect."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** Sorry that the chapter is a little late, there was a holiday in America (Independence Day), which also happens to be my brother-in-law's birthday. So not only did I took some time to celebrate the holiday but I also watched my sister and his kids all day as a present to him. Needless to say, not much writing was done while watching a nine and four year old. But I hope you liked the chapter and I know we will all be anxiously awaiting the excitement to come! It promises to be riveting.

**Bonus Point:**

In the anime, when Inuyasha and the gang first meet Ayame, it is because she is looking for Kouga. Why was Ayame trying to find Kouga? (Hint: A promise he had made).

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Ayame and I both have red hair (Mines more Auburn)! Congrats to the winners:

Scorpioprincess18, wytney, Cagome, FridayzGirl, avengeme, NurNur, Asian Delicacy, Team D0bby, TaoGrace, RockStarAnimeLover, KuramixMidnight, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, kan78, ClowOcean, AiydanWarrior, kittyzwuvme1234, SpunkyAnimeLuver, WingedGift

**Notes:**

Viceroy – A regal official who runs a country, colony, state, or city province in the name of and as representative of the monarch. At the time of the fiction, Serdenga would have been ruled by The House of Savory who assigned a viceroy to handle all immediate and local laws/problems. The viceroy at the time of Sango's rapes (approximately 1775-1777) was actually a man named Filippo Ferrero. Out of respect to this man, I have not used his actual name and instead created a fictional character to take his place.

**Next Chapter:**

**Serdenga**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

7/6/2013


	81. Preparations

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**Preparations**

**This first section contains material that is NOT appropriate for readers under the age of 18, please be advised. **

Sango laid on her side in her and Miroku's bed, staring out the window of the Shikuro, studying the night. Little stars twinkled before her eyes, forming constellations she neither recognized nor cared to think on. Presently, her mind was much too focused on other, more important, matters to take any time to appreciate a twinkling star. Inhaling deeply albeit quietly, the girl glanced towards Miroku who was sitting at his desk, back turned to her as he worked on something unseen. "_I wonder what he's doing?"_ She asked herself as she watched his hunched back tense and relax as his focus came and went.

When she had awoken some time ago, to the sound of Miroku shuffling about, she had been surprised to find him there. In all honesty, she wasn't sure when he had entered the room or when Kagome had left, having been sound asleep for both incidents. At first, the sight of the man had brought her great comfort (she loved him dearly after all) but, after some thought, she found herself not wanting to address him. An innate and irrational fear had settled within her. Although she logically knew Miroku would love her despite everything that had ever happened to her (And, for that matter, always had), she still felt as if that loved was conditioned.

"_Why would he want me anyway?_" She thought to herself, tears welling in her eyes from her unreasonable thoughts. "_Especially after—all those things that happened were just thrown into his face again._" She closed her eyes and tried desperately not to make a sound that might alert him. "_Stop it, Sango, stop it_!" She commanded herself as she bit into her lip hard to stop a squeak from leaving her mouth. "_You're being stupid—he loves you, you know he does_." The tears swam in her eyes, finally falling from them to hit her cheek. "_He always will—."_ She told herself but a voice of doubt within her told her that wasn't possible, no man could possibly love a damaged woman such as her. "_Costa proved that the moment he told my mother I wasn't—a virgin."_

"_Don't let him control you."_

A voice suddenly was booming within her head, causing Sango's eyes to snap open with disbelief. She froze in her place on the bed, her whole body seeming to tingle with the sound of the kind voice she easily recognized. "_Kagome?_" She thought, her watery eyes narrowing in confusion.

"_Don't let his actions affect your thoughts."_

Before the girl could stop herself, she gasped, the sound coming across as more or less a sob mixed with disbelief. Instantly, Miroku turned around towards her, pushing the chair back to stand at exactly the same time. "Sango?" He questioned as he dropped his quill, the Nihon-go sentences her had been practicing on the parchment forgotten. "Are you okay?"

"I'm-m-ma f-f-fine." Sango managed to say as she pushed herself upright on the bed, her hands coming up to rub at her face. "It's-s ju—s-it's nothing." She reiterated as she forced her breathing to come back under control, an action she was sincerely failing at. "_I just—that was Kagome's voice—why did I hear Kagome's voice?_" Inhaling sharply to regain control of her voice, she sniffled once and twice before gaining enough control to speak evenly. "Don't let me-e—," She paused as her control began to slip away. "Interrupt," She pronounced the word forcibly before opening her eyes to look right at him with a watery smile. "Your work."

Miroku stared at his wife's tear stained face, hate for the man who had caused her pain coursing throughout his body. Without a word, he stood from the chair and started towards her, the look of surprise that crossed her face completely ignored. "Nothing," He spoke calmly as he made his way towards her, the girl shaking her head. "Is more important," He reached the bed, kneeling down beside it so as to make himself less intimidating to her. "Than you."

Looking down into Miroku's beautiful black eyes, Sango felt the slight control she had gained begin to slip away against her will. Drawing her lips into a tight line, she tried desperately to hold onto the last small gain of control she had but the action was much harder to perform than she could have ever thought. Her lower lip trembled and her eye lashes fluttered with tears she couldn't hold back. Squeezing her eyes shut, she brought her hands up to cover her face not wanting him to worry or see her like this for that matter. The soft words of she had heard in Kagome's voice echoed in her head and she began to shake.

_"Don't let him control you."_

Her eyes snapped opened from the words, the sight of her palms the only thing she saw, as she resisted the urge to gasp once more. Unable to stop herself she pushed herself away from Miroku, shoving her back more firmly against the headboard of the bed. Her hands shook against her face as her eyes adjusted to the dark room, able to make out the concerned face of her husband from between the gaps of her fingers. "_Am I really," _She questioned as she watched the way his brow crinkled with concern as he brought one of his hands up towards her. "_Letting him control me even now?_" She asked herself as she felt Miroku's hand brush against her arm.

"Sango?" He whispered softly as he rubbed his fingertips against her forearm. "Talk to me."

The girl shook her head hastily, keeping her face covered for a moment longer before she felt his fingers tighten on her arm and gently pull one hand away. Instantly, she was met with the complete sight of his caring eyes, the black of his irises seeming to shine with concern. "_Miroku—_." His name was beautiful in her mind, a soft reminder of all the times he had stayed by her side. A lump formed in her throat that she tried desperately to gulp back down but the action was futile.

"It's okay," Miroku mumbled to her as he brought a hand up to her cheek. "I'm here." He told her as he rubbed away some of the tears on her skin. "I'm always here."

Her lip trembled and the tears in her eyes sprang free onto her cheeks. For just a moment the strange voice that sounded like Kagome in her head was greatly ignored, replaced by the love and care of a sweet husband. "_He would—never_," The thought rang in her head, the sure truth behind it making the tears flow even faster. "_He would never leave me._" She knew that was the absolute truth, no matter what she thought of herself or what had happened to her, she knew Miroku would never leave her. "_It was silly to even think otherwise._" With those words echoing in her mind, she launched herself towards him. Unhindered, she nearly fell off the bed in her attempt to grab him and cling to him, wanting nothing more than to hold onto him forever.

For his part, Miroku merely wrapped his arms around her as he supported her weight so she wouldn't fall. Her tears soaked through his jacket within moments and the sound of her cries became natural to his ears even faster. His arms tightened around her, holding her to himself as he closed his eyes against the sight of her brown hair. "I love you." He whispered as he pressed his nose against her neck, her body shaking from the admission.

"I l-l-o-v-v—." She tried to express the same sentiment back to him but the words became jumbled on her tongue.

"I know." Miroku tightened his grip around her, gently patting her back so as to comfort her.

It was impossible to tell how long the two stayed in that position: Sango on the bed and Miroku on the floor, both of them somehow wrapped around each other. To an outsider it couldn't have looked to be a more uncomfortable arrangement, their bodies contorted in the most awkward of ways and yet, they both seemed strangely and completely content. Outside, the moon hung high in the sky, the light of the waning crescent nearly as bright as the sun itself. It highlighted the two as they held onto each other, Sango's tears beginning to subside with each and every second she stayed in her husband's arms.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sango sniffled one last time and, wanting to be just a bit closer to her husband, pushed herself even farther forward. Allowing herself to relax against Miroku, Sango didn't realize how much she was teetering off the bed until it was too late. Her balance compromised, Sango squeaked as she fell forward off the bed, straight on top of Miroku. With a loud thump, the spouses ended up in a heap on the floor, Miroku laying flat on his back while Sango pinned him from above.

"Ow." The man groaned as Sango's knee managed to dig into his stomach and her elbows pressed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." She panicked as she tried to push herself up and off the man. "Let me just—." She tried to move her leg off his stomach, while the other tried to worm its way out from between his own. Unfortunately for both, their bodies were too far tangled for Sango to simply move off of him. Instead, their tangled feet acted as an unforgiving rope, which only served to pull Sango back down while sending her right elbow into Miroku's shoulder.

"Ouch!" The man gasped as her elbow dug into the tender muscles where his arm connected to his neck, his hands squirming behind her back as he tried to untangle himself.

"Sorry." Sango panicked as she pulled back away from him in time to see his eyes practically roll back into his head. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," Miroku inhaled deeply through his nose and looked up at her with a pain filled eyes. "Just—hold still." He smiled at her the best he could under the circumstances and managed to free his hands so as to grab her hips.

The feel of his hands on her hips made Sango's whole body go still, the sensation rocking her to her core. In the back of her mind she felt instant panic. "_Please no!"_ She begged, feeling as if at any moment she could be consumed with memories she never wanted to remember. _"I don't want to remember_." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the memories to overtake her.

"_Don't just wait." _The sound of Kagome screaming in her head made her heart leap into her throat._ "Do something!"_

"_Do something?_" The words seemed to repeat instantly in her mind but in her own voice instead of Kagome's. She felt Miroku tense underneath her, the man seeming to realize what was about to happen and preparing for the worst.

_"Don't let him control you."_

Her eyes opened once more, the face of her husband, his head turned to the side as if prepared to be hit greeting her vision. The sight itself made her stomach turn as she realized Miroku was already expecting her to lose control and take her anger out on him. "_I have to do something_." She realized as she watched him wanting nothing more than to protect him. "_I can do something_." She told herself even though the words sounded shaky in her own head. "_I don't have to think of you!_" She screamed before even one memory of the man and the horrors he had committed could surface in her head. "_You can't control me!_"

The sound echoed loudly in her head but, unfortunately, it just wasn't enough. The memories still began to creep into her consciousness. The dangerous quality of them making her freeze in terror. She could see his smile, she could hear his laugh, she could feel his hands on her skin. Her whole body shook as the images began to flood her, memories she wished to simply destroy overtaking her.

"_It didn't work!" _She yelled at the Kagome within her min, hating that image with all her heart for having given her false hope. "_Damn it,"_ She cried out as the memories began to eat away at her very skin making it crawl. "_What do I do?_" Her heart hammered within her, Miroku's hands on her hips gripped her tighter and suddenly she knew. "_Miroku_—."

Her eyes opened slowly as the name consumed her, running throughout her every synapses, connecting thought after thought in her head. Memories of Miroku and all the kind things he had ever done or said flooded her mind, washing over the darker ones that threatened her. Her stomach knotted for a moment and her heart pounded harder in her chest. She found herself surrounded by memories of him within an instant, the dark ones fading away. It was as if Miroku was replacing everything the other man had ever done, as if he was destroying Costa and his evils with every smile he had ever given her and every sweet sentiment.

_He knelt down in front of her as she cowered against the wall, his face sad and almost confused. "You're far too beautiful not to look at."_ _He told her while she cried. _

She remembered him telling her once in the beginning, his words sincere and sweet, although she hadn't believed them then.

"_How could I not love you?" He said as he sent her a disappointed yet charming smile, his black eyes filled with the emotion that had left his tongue. "I've loved you since the moment I met you," His fingers brushed against her cheek, their tips warm and inviting. "I just didn't know it then._"

She remembered the sound of his voice on that particular deep dark night: sad and almost chastised but purely honest.

_"You're my world now, Sango." He whispered into the night as he looked at her with hooded eyes._

She remembered the way his shoulders and back had looked in the candle light as he laid on his stomach next to her: sexy, muscular, and smooth.

_"Nothing you could ever say," He leaned against the window as he spoke, his expression taunting. "Would make me love you any less." He sent her an almost amused grin as if he found the situation somehow funny. "No matter how hard you try."_

She could see the smirk on his face as he looked back at her from the window, his naked ass tantalizing in the moonlight. Sango felt her whole body shutter as memory after memory surfaced in her mind each one more lovely and salacious than the last.

Below her, Miroku opened one eye to look at her the anticipation of when she would explode making him almost paranoid. The sight of her frozen above him, unmoving, her eyes distant and lost in some unknown world of memories made that paranoia turn to panic. "_Oh no_." He thought to himself and closed his eyes, half expecting Sango to explode just as she had when she had first come aboard the Shikuro. Much to his surprise however, he didn't hear her panicked shouts or feel her furious punches, instead he heard only a soft loving sigh.

"Miroku." She mumbled and he opened his eyes in time to see her beautiful smile.

"Sango?" He whispered back as he took in the sight of her above him. Her messy brown hair was falling over one of her shoulders, the ends curling as they nearly touched his face. Her bright brown eyes were warm and inviting, almost pleading. Her sweet red lips were plump and parted, a little wisp of breath moving between them as she looked down at him. "Damn." He found the words escaping him as she smiled suddenly, a little dimple forming on the right side of her mouth.

"Damn." She repeated and lowered her head, unable to stop herself. Within seconds their lips met in a wave of heat and headiness. Sango growled from the sensation, the leg that had been on Miroku's stomach sliding off of him in order to slip into place beside his hip. Within seconds, the leg between his own was lifted as well, coming to rest on his other side, allowing her to straddle him and her chest to press against him as they continued to kiss huskily.

Miroku couldn't hold back the moan that left him when he felt her breast press against his chest and her core rest against his already throbbing manhood. His whole body arched just slightly against her, wanting nothing more than to press into her. "Fuck." He breathed out, his breath already coming in pants as his hand began to claw at the hem of her shirt.

Within seconds, and without her consent (not that it was needed), Miroku pulled her shirt over her head tossing it aside as her breast bounced slightly from the action. His eyes widened at the sight of the twin peaks completely exposed, his mind barely comprehending that Sango had been walking around with them unbound. Unable to hold back the growl of pleasure that left his mouth, he practically ripped one of his hands off her hips, bringing it up to touch the small, yet perky, left orb.

Sango gasped loudly from the sensation before releasing a hoarse moan, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. "Don't stop." She just managed to say as Miroku raised up his head and captured one nipple between his lips, sucking on it eagerly while his other hand massaged her hip. The girl moaned loudly from the sensation of his lips upon her flesh and ground her hips down against him.

Instantly, Miroku released the nipple in his mouth as his whole body nearly jerked from the sensation. "Oh—god." He moaned with appreciation as he ground his hips back upwards against her already feeling as if he wouldn't be able to last much longer than a few seconds let alone minutes. "Fuck Sango." He growled and within the span of only a literal millisecond, flipped them over so that her back was pressed onto the ground. "Take off your pants." He begged her as he hastily grabbed for his own belt buckle, his hands shaking so badly that he actually wasn't able to get a grip on the metal piece.

Luckily for him, Sango still had control of her hands. Pushing herself upwards, until she was sitting up with her legs straddled on either side of his hips, Sango grabbed for his belt buckle. With barely composed fingers, she managed to undo the belt, the sound of scrapping metal making both of them, somehow, even more ready.

With the belt undone, Miroku managed to push his pants off his hips just enough to free himself. Eyes immediately going back to his wife, pupils large and dilated he watched excitedly as she untied the string to her own clothes. His breath came out in shuddering pants as he watched her push the material off her hips, somehow managed to lift her leg up beside his head to kick one pant leg off, the other still tangled around her leg.

"Shit." Miroku growled, unable to resist the urge to grab for the flesh of her leg, placing it on his shoulder so he could kiss her ankle.

"Oh," Sango whimpered from the sweet feel of the kiss, her head lobbing back as she lowered herself to the ground. Blatantly, she ignored the pant that was still wrapped around her leg and instead reached up to grab at the front of Miroku's shirt. Yanking him forward towards her, her leg still over his shoulder, she growled low in her throat. "Now." She commanded him and Miroku couldn't help but obey.

Grabbing for her leg, as gently as he could in his fevered state, Miroku pushed the appendage to his hip, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. With his pants just far enough down to accomplish his goal, Miroku looked directly into his wife's eyes. Sango was staring back at him, a wild almost Amazonian look in her brown orbs. For a moment, he contemplated why this was happening after everything that had occurred over the course of the past few days. He knew it didn't make sense but his body was failing to listen to his head. He thought to clear his mind, to move away from her and reassess what the hell was going on but (oddly enough) Sango was not going to allow that.

Tightening her legs around his waist, Sango pulled the man forward before he could protest, her body lined up perfectly to accept his own. Instantly both of their minds became lost in a rush of sensation, the two of them moaning loudly from the feel of their bodies connecting with one another. Groaning, almost in pain, Miroku buried his face into the side of Sango's neck, her hair soft against his eyes, nose, and mouth. "Damn it Sango." He growled as he held completely still, his body nearly to the point of exploding.

Below him, Sango moved her hips forward, her own body reacting to his as if her every pore had become hypersensitive to his touch. She couldn't explain why but at the moment she was so turned on that she was positive it wouldn't take much to send even her over the edge. Normally, it took a lot of work on Miroku's part: countless kisses and touches to her most intimate of regions being required before she succumbed to the sensations; this time however, all bets were off.

Unable to stop himself Miroku bucked into her, his panting loud in her ear as he lost himself to the sweet feel of her hot wet body surrounding him. With each thrust, Sango felt him hit a sweet spot deep inside of her, hard. The sensation rocked her to her very core, her muscles tightening as they tried desperately to feel him more fully.

"Sango," Miroku's voice was near pleading as he pushed himself up away from her, bracing his hands on either side of her head. "Dam—," He panted and growled, trying with every fiber of his being to last longer. "Shit, you feel good." He groaned and bucked even harder, bringing his knees up beneath himself so he could get more leverage.

Sango bit her lip as the beautiful sensation of her body coiling with pleasure made its way inside her core. "More—." She begged as the sound of his flesh slapping against her own rang out in the air. "Miroku, please."

Miroku growled and bit the inside of his cheek drawing blood. The sensation of pain was just enough to hold him back a little longer as he pushed himself inside her harder and harder. Seconds before he thought he was going to lose it, she suddenly bucked sharply beneath him, her mouth opening wide in a silent scream as she lost herself to him.

"_Thank god_." Was all he could managed to think as he thrust into her hard, his control snapping with his release. Groaning, he just managed to lower himself down on top of her, his hands moving from her hips to encase her head. Fingers were lost inside her hair as he continued to shift within her, the pleasure of losing himself so intense that he thought he might pass out. Whimpering, he held her tighter, his lips searching out the side of her neck and her ears, needing something tangible to kiss and suck on.

Beneath him, Sango withered, her whole body continuing to spasm as he rocked slower and slower within her. Her hands reached up to wrap around him as his fingers continued to massage her head. The little kisses he was placing to her ears and neck made her whimper and return the favor, pressing her own lips to the side of his sweaty face. The salt from his sweat was hot on her tongue and she moaned from the spicy taste as her body finally began to cool down. "Oh," She breathed out, the sound of her voice heady in the quite room. "God I love you."

Unable to respond Miroku continued to rock within her for a few more moments as he licked the skin behind her ear absently. Finally, coming back to himself enough to think clearly once more, Miroku forced himself to move off of her, afraid of hurting her with his greater weight. Rolling onto his back beside her, he opened his eyes and blinked as the light of the moon on the ceiling entered his vision. The sight seemed somehow surreal as he felt the wood of the floorboards dig into his back. The normalcy of the sensation made him frown as he finally recieved just enough blood in his brain to actually think.

With his mind once more clear, Miroku felt (quite frankly) confused. "How did that even happen?" He spoke out loud accidently, the woman beside him suddenly laughing from his words.

"I have no idea." Sango said as she brought a hand up to rest on her stomach, her own heartbeat galloping in her chest.

Turning his head to look at her, his mouth opened with surprise Miroku glared. "You—." He started to blame her but stopped himself, knowing it was probably more so his fault than hers. "_Damn it_." He brought his hands up to cover his face as he moaned not with pleasure but with distress. "I'm sorry."

Completely stunned by his words, Sango pushed herself up to her elbows and looked down at him. "Why?"

"Where you are right now," Miroku tried to form a coherent thought as he gripped his hair with his hands hard. "Everything that happened and that—Serdenga—I shouldn't—."

Sending the stammering man a strange smile, Sango suddenly raised a finger to touch to his lips stopping his words. "Don't worry so." She chastised carefully as she watched Miroku narrow his eyes as if amazed. "You're the kindest man," She spoke slowly as she stared at him, one of her hands coming up to rest on his chest. "I've ever met." She bent down and pressed her lips gently against his own.

Excepting the kiss without even closing his eyes, Miroku blinked carefully. "Are you feeling okay?" He muttered as she pulled away from him, the hand on his chest massaging him through the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm fine." Sango told him as she shifted somewhat uncomfortably, not from the conversation but from the wetness between her legs. "_I need to clean up_." She thought to herself, looking around for a clothe she could use but seeing none.

Ignoring her words, Miroku pushed himself up and grabbed for her shoulders, holding her in place. "Look at me Sango." He commanded her, watching as she turned to look at him with a firm frown.

"Okay." She spoke slowly as she watched him, part of her feeling somewhat anxious.

"How," Miroku tried to think of what he wanted to say but found his mind oddly blank. "I just—why?" He finally settled on as he rubbed her arms reassuringly. "Just why—did we do that—after everything?" He gulped as he tried not to say something too upsetting. "Usually after an experience like that, you have flashbacks for weeks."

Sango pursed her lips and looked down at the space between them without really seeing either her or his somewhat nakedness. "I think," She hesitated for just a moment as she too sorted out her thoughts. "It was something Kagome said." She finally admitted as she raised her head up to look at him.

"Huh?"

"She told me, that I can't let him own me anymore." The girl tried to explain both to her husband and herself. "And that—well—I don't think that's really all of it." She shook her head as she tried to make sense of her own thoughts. "When Kagome—saw my memories," She chewed on her lower lip, the feel of Miroku rubbing her arm just comforting enough for her to continue. "I think she did more than just see them. It was more than empathy." She looked at Miroku with big confused eyes. "I think she—," The girl shook her head quickly, feeling a bit frustrated. "I don't know—it's like she stayed with me in a way." She stopped herself from speaking as her mind raced to make sense of her own words.

Miroku felt his mouth open wide as he listened to his wife. "She—stayed with you?"

"I can't explain it," Sango growled in frustration as she shook herself to clear her head. "She—when I started to panic she—." The girl closed her eyes and snapped her mouth shut at the same time. "Never mind." She told him hastily and for good measure crossed her arms underneath her chest so he would be distracted. "I'm just—not thinking clearly."

Sure enough, Miroku's eyes instantly moved to her swelling breast, easily distracted by the tantalizing sight.

Thankful he had been properly distracted; Sango sighed but kept her arms in place none the less. "_I don't know what I was even thinking_." She told herself and shook her head. "_It's just so crazy—like Kagome's in my head or something." _She started to laugh off the thought but before she could, the sound of Kagome's voice raided her mind once more.

"_You're not alone_."

Sango felt her heart stop in her chest as the words from what was now the previous day entered her mind. "_Could she_," She felt her whole body shake from the possibility. "_Really stay with me—?_" Her hands dropped as her thoughts ran through her, echoing loudly in every corner of her head. "_Did she leave a part of herself—with me, is that even possible?_"

Shaking himself back awake, Miroku blinked a few times as he came back to himself. "_Idiot_." He chastised as he realized he had been so easily distracted by just his wife's chest. Sighing, he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "Well," He tried to put his thoughts back on track, his mind still fuzzy from both sex and confusion. "I guess as long as you're—." He looked up at his wife watching as she jumped slightly as if not prepared for him to speak.

Blinking a few times, she offered him a little smile finally. "Sorry," She apologized and moved to sit on her knees. "I—kind of got lost in thought."

"I noticed." He sent her a little smile, his eyes barely catching the outline of her shirt laying on the ground. Reaching for it, he fingered the material absently his mind racing towards the matter at hand. "Sango," He began slowly as the soft cotton somehow seemed to help him control his wondering thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked one more time as he drug his eyes away from the shirt to look at her.

The girl didn't speak for several seconds as she studied her husband, wanting to say hundreds of things to him in that moment but, honestly, not knowing where to start. "Miroku," She paused for just a second as if to gather her own thoughts. "I don't know what Kagome did," She admitted as she brought her arms around herself once more, but this time in more of a motion of subconscious protection than to distract him. "But, whatever it was, she gave me," She sniffled slightly and turned her head upwards to look at the ceiling. "Strength I didn't have before." She looked back down at him, watching as his face started to fall just slightly. "Not that you haven't been amazing," She quickly reassured him, reaching forward to place a hand against his cheek. "You've help me so much, you know that, right?"

Miroku nodded his head slowly and leaned into her touch ever so slightly. "Yeah."

She sent him a sweet smile that turned thoughtful within seconds. Dropping her hand back to her lap, she drew her lips into a tight line for a moment before, much to Miroku's surprise, she sighed. "I appreciate everything you've done for me." She told him without looking at him, her face turned downwards towards the floor. "But Kagome," She lifted her head, sending him a pleading look, begging him to understand. "She understands in a way no one else could."

Miroku was silent as her words filled him, understanding the importance of them within an instant. "She does, doesn't she?" He spoke quietly as he too remembered what Kagome had experienced the day before.

"Yes," Sango nodded slightly and began to fidget in her spot as she debated whether to tell Miroku what else her and Kagome had discussed. "And—Kagome," She hesitated for one more second as she gathered the courage to speak. Normally, that wasn't a hard feat for her but at the moment, everything seemed to be a little hard. "Gave me an idea, um—that is, there's something I want to do."

The man raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at his wife. "What's that?"

"I want to confront him." Sango's voice was far stronger than she thought it would be in this very moment. "I want to rub it in his face that I'm fine and happy." She bit out the words, feeling more powerful with each one. "I want him to know that he can never control me," Her voice grew a little louder and a hell of a lot firmer with every word. "Ever again."

Miroku froze from her words, already knowing them to be an impossibility. A small voice in the back of his head begged him not to tell her quite yet. "_Let her hold onto that happy thought_." It pleaded with him, almost commanding him to do so. "_Think of how she's acting, how normal she's been—without that thought what would happen?"_ The man winced, he knew what would probably happen, what could possibly happen but it wasn't his place to control such a thing. _"I can't just not tell her—I have to tell her."_ He told himself as he glanced back at his wife. "Um—," He found the words stop on his tongue as he looked into her fiery eyes, her half naked body highlighted by the moonlight. He gulped from the sight and did his best to control both his thoughts and urges. "Well, I guess we should get dressed." He told her as he presented the shirt to her abruptly. "_This isn't a conversation we should have naked_."

"Um?" Sango whispered with confusion as she took the offered shirt gingerly. "_Why is he—he's just ignoring me._" She gritted her teeth and stared at him, a million thoughts racing in her head as she watched him hastily grab his belt. "Hey!_"_ She reached for him, grabbing for the hands that were just now starting to put the buckle back in place. "Don't just ignore me."

Miroku winced in surprise from her words, dropping his hands as he looked at her. "Huh?"

"You're ignoring what I said." Sango continued on, letting him go now that she had his undivided attention.

"No," Miroku spoke hastily as he slipped the belt into place, dropping his hands. "I—I just—," He fumbled, trying to think of the right thing to say. "I think we should be—dressed," He finally settled on as he looked at her still naked body, unable to deny that he was starting to feel a bit randy again. "For this, conversation, you know?"

Sango raised an eyebrow deliberately as she assessed the truth behind Miroku's words. "_He has a point._" She told herself as she clutched the shirt tightly in her hands. "_Besides even that—someone could walk in at anytime._" She glanced at the currently unlocked door, just now realizing how vulnerable Miroku and herself had been for the past few minutes. An uncharacteristic blush spread across her cheeks and she held back a squeak of embarrassment. "Um—yeah," She agreed with Miroku her anger leaving in favor of potential embarrassment. "We should."

He watched as she stood up and brought her shirt up and over her head, putting it back in place easily. For a moment, he debated telling her how tantalizing she looked with the oversized shirt on and nothing else but, in this particular situation, he thought better of it. Inhaling deeply, he finished straightening his clothes quickly and stood to his feet. In front of him, Sango had moved around to the other side of the bed, towards the jug of water they kept inside their cabin at all times. He watched her for several seconds as she removed the pant still wrapped around her leg and dropped it on the ground before grabbing a small towel that rested on the edge of the jug. Wetting it, the girl brought it to her skin cleaning herself off silently while Miroku watched.

The fact that he knew exactly what she was cleaning away filled him with some sort of strange testosterone indorsed pride that he quickly pushed out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he chose instead to focus on the conversation that needed to be had. There was no telling how his words would be taken by Sango, there was no telling if she would even be able to listen to them, but he knew he had to tell her and the sooner the better.

The sound of the rag being wrung out and placed back on the side of the jug awoke him from his thoughts. Lifting his head back to look at his wife, he watched as she pulled her pants leg over one foot and then the other before sliding them up her body and back over her wide hips. "Well," She began as she tied the draw string in the front of the pants, turning to look at him over her shoulder. "Where were we?"

"Um," He licked his lips awkwardly for a moment, his eyes focused on her hands as they tied the knot firmly in place. "There's something you need to know."

Sango froze and dropped her hands from her waist, surprised by the sudden shift in the conversation. "Okay?" She drew out the word as she sat on the edge of the bed her eyes focused completely on him. "What is it?" She asked, her shoulders tensing as she studied him waiting for an answer.

"Here's the thing Sango," Miroku started slowly not quite sure how to bring up such a topic. "Kouga—well—he knew of him." He paused for a moment as he watched Sango take in his words, contemplating them carefully as if she wasn't sure who Miroku meant. "Costa." He clarified, only to wince as Sango froze at the name, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "And—he knows that he—." He trailed off as Sango stared at him from the other side of the bed.

Calloused fingers gripped at the bed sheets as she leaned forward towards him. "He's what?" She pressed adamantly, her eyes seeming to burn as she took him in.

Miroku held his breath for all of a second before he allowed the information to slip from his lips in a rush of air. "He's dead."

Sango didn't more, she didn't breath, she didn't think, she didn't do anything but sit straight up right and still. Her brown eyes stared at Miroku unseeing and unable to comprehend any sights that penetrated her pupils into her brain. "_Dead_." The word seemed to skip about her head almost mockingly so. "Costa's—." The name fell from her lips, the very sound of it seeming to shatter against the floor as it did so. She felt her whole body tremble, her hands shaking and her heart hammering.

"Dead." Miroku reiterated as he stood slowly from his chair not sure what he was going to do but positive he should do something. "He was murdered."

Sango's head snapped upwards to look at her husband. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and her eyes watered with expectation. "Murdered?" She whispered the word, the very feel of it foreign to her mouth. She couldn't believe that he was dead, let alone that someone else had killed him. A great sense of relief flooded every part of her being, the little girl inside of her that Costa had abused feeling truly safe for the first time in over five years. The adult in her however, felt a very different emotion begin to course through her veins. "Who did it?" She bit out the words as the feeling of resentment contorted within her.

"I don't know." Miroku told her carefully as he watched the emotions play across her face. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting from her, relief maybe, but the sight of her brows knitting and her eyes narrowing was not what he had expected at all. "_She looks, furious—out of every possibility furious never crossed my mind."_

Sango digested the information slowly, her mind racing to think of anyone who might have committed the deed. "_Maybe father?"_ She thought to herself but quickly shook off the thought. There was no way her father was capable of such an act and even more so, there was no way he would ruin a promising career by killing off a diplomat. "_Does it even make a difference?"_ Sango asked herself as that strange combination of relief and anger began to well within her. "_No matter who killed him, the fact remains—he's dead." _Her hands balled into unnaturally tight fist, her nails actually nicking into her skin._ "And now I'll—I'll never." _She winced as she remembered her earlier conversation with Kagome. "_I'll never get the chance to confront him_." Unable to hold herself back, Sango pulled her hand back and much to Miroku's amazement, punched the wall beside the headboard of the bed.

The old wood splintered under the force of the hit and Sango's blood splattered as her knuckles were torn open. Instantly, Miroku jumped onto the bed his eyes focused on his wife's bloody hand. "What are you doing?" He asked as he reached her, grabbing for the appendage to survey the damage.

Sango let him take hold of her wrist without thought, the pain in her hand nothing compared to the anger welling inside her. "_It's not fair!_"

"_It's okay to be mad."_

The woman's eyes snapped opened from the words, Kagome's gentle voice seeming to refresh her mind. Her lip trembled from the gentle caress of the other girl's words and she closed her eyes. "_I shouldn't be though_." She told herself, hating the fact that she was so angry over that bastard's death. "_He deserved it—I should be rejoicing, I should be happy, it should—."_ She clutched her fist, the feel of the splinters in her hand digging into her skin, sharp. The words she wanted to say stung her as well, to her very soul, but she couldn't deny them.

"_It should have been you._"

She closed her eyes tightly as the Kagome in her mind said them for her. "_It really should have—it should have been me._"

"Sango?" Miroku gently pressed as he watched the quick change from anger to blunt upset. "Talk to me, please?" He asked her softly as he reached for the wash clothe Sango had used earlier to wipe off her busted hand. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not fair." Sango told him, her eyes still closed and Kagome's words still in her head.

"You mean," He tried desperately to understand what she was saying. "That," He narrowed his eyes in disbelief unable to fathom how Sango could feel bad for the man's death. "That he's dead?"

"No!" Sango quickly responded, the adamant way she spoke instantly reassuring Miroku's worries. "I just—." She growled slightly to herself as she watched Miroku begin to clean off her hand. Gently, the man wiped away the blood with the cloth, revealing each and every splinter to his dark eyes.

"Let me get some tweezers." He told her as he dropped the cloth back on top of the jug before jumping off the bed.

Sango sat silently as he moved, opening one of the drawers of the desk hurriedly, the sound of various lose instruments shifting within loud to her ears. For several seconds he dug, clanking metal objects and rustling papers the only sound in the room until he released a loud grunt of success. Within moments, he was back on the bed, the pair of metal tweezers in his grip and ready to be used.

"Hold real still," He told her as he held her hand in his much larger one, his eyes focused on the tiny slivers. "Or it will hurt."

"Okay." Sango whispered, as she watched the man carefully manipulate the instrument so that he could pry each splinter out one by one. The sheer sweetness and care behind the action seemed to calm Sango's heart, the heat that had been building in her beginning to ebb ever so slightly with each brush of his fingers. "Miroku?" She whispered his name, watching as he raised his eyes up to look at her, a comforting smile touching his tense face.

"I don't think we'll need to bandage it." He told her, his voice coming across as both calming and reassuring all at the same time. "The bleeding should stop and the wounds close real quick."

Sango glanced at her hand, there were only a few splinters left, ranging from large to small in size. Her blood had already stopped running down her hand, none of the little wounds really deep enough to be too dangerous; just as Miroku had said. "Thank you." She told him genuinely as she ducked her head down to look at the floor between them. For several seconds, she didn't speak, but instead stared at the floor, her thoughts running over what Miroku had just informed her of. "_Someone killed that man. And I didn't even get a chance to confront him; not even one_." She told herself, the feeling of relief short lived as her stomach knotted with frustration. "It's not fair."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow from her words and lifted his head back up to see her face. "Huh?"

"Him dying," Sango tried to explain even though it barely made sense to herself. "It's not fair." She shook her head and tightened her fist against Miroku's hand, the movement making each cut ache. "It shouldn't have happened." She told him even as another thought she didn't voice popped into her mind. "_At least not yet_."

Miroku's eyes widened from her admission, his mind rushing to interpret it correctly. "What?" He breathed out the word as his heart dropped into his feet. "_She thinks he should have—?"_ He tightened his grip on her hand, ready to confront her thoughts but much to his surprise she beat him too it.

"I wanted—to confront him first." She shook her head almost feverously before tilting it up to look at him more fully. "I wanted to rub in his face that I turned out fine." She bit out the words as she looked at Miroku, her eyes swimming with the pain of all her years. "I wanted him to see that he can't own me, that he isn't more than dirt under _my_ feet." She practically snarled, the hand he held in his own shaking from her words. "And now—I never will!"

Miroku was silent as he stared at his wife, wanting nothing more than to find some way to make her feel even the slightest bit better. "_What can you even say—?"_ He asked himself, not knowing what words or thoughts could even hope to comfort her or reassure her. "_What is there to say?"_ He bit his lip as he watched her look down at the ground once more, the top of her head all he could see. Her shoulder's quaked just a bit and he felt his heart clench in his chest. "Sango—." He tried to speak but all the words he could think to add to her name seemed wholly inadequate and useless.

"I just," Sango finally continued, her head still bowed but her eyes shut tightly so as to block out everything around her. "I could—I don't know," She opened her eyes and stared at the ground. "Close it somehow."

"Close it?"

"Yes." She raised her head and looked at him with watery brown eyes. "Closer. I just need to finish this and I thought that confronting him would be—how I finished it." She sighed as if all hope had simply rushed out of her body. "But now—that's never gonna happen."

Miroku's heart went out to his wife, wishing he could somehow take her pain away. "_What can I do though?_" He thought to himself as he held her tiny hand in his own much bigger one. Instantly, Miroku's eyes lit up as an idea rushed through his head, something he was surprised to have forgotten so quickly. Lifting his head back up to look at his wife, he sent her a strained but promising smile. "Maybe it can."

"Huh?"

"Kouga knows someone who can help us," He explained slowly as the girl before him frowned with confusion. "Someone who knows the man who killed Costa," He turned his eyes back towards the few splinters left in her hand, preparing himself to remove them. "If you want, Kouga will take us to him," He glanced up at her hesitantly, not sure how she would respond. "After everything with Ayame's done, of course."

Sango felt her heartbeat jump in her chest. "_It might not be the same,"_ A small voice whispered in her mind, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kagome. "_But at the very least—you'll be able to tell the man thank you_." Sango composed all her features, the prospect making her feel more calm than anything else probably could have. "Yes," She spoke softly as one more splinter slipped from her knuckle. "I want to, I really do." She told him, an unseen weight that had been resting on her shoulders for years finally beginning to break away and shatter on the ground.

-break-

It was only a few hours before dawn would break over the Shikuro. By magic or just perhaps will power, they had made it to the coastline of Sardenga just as Inuyasha had predicted, with plenty of time to spare. Standing at the bow of the ship, Inuyasha and Kagome looked out over the astonishingly calm waters quietly, their eyes focused on the murky quiet shore. A lighthouse with a strikingly pale beam was sweeping over the coast, the lighthouse keeper truly awake to man the light.

The Captain of the Shikuro frowned from the thought, he knew that a lighthouse could very well house not only the keeper of the precious flame but also lookouts as well. "_The good news is they're probably looking for an armada_." His gold flicked towards the dark Shikuro, sweeping his eyes over the entirety of the ship checking for any little speck of light: there was none, per his orders. "_With all our lights out,"_ He turned his attention back towards the cliffs of the coast. "_It's nearly impossible to see us if we stay out of the light—unless_." His gold eyes glanced over to his right side where Kagome stood, her fingers delicately grabbing onto the railing. He smiled at the little digits, memories of their smooth surface touching his cheek making the demon inside of him nearly purr. "Kagome." He spoke her name unintentionally but she turned none the less.

"Yes?" Her bright grey eyes blinked a few times, surprised he had broken the silence.

Barely aware he had spoken, Inuyasha's eyebrows jumped into his hairline from her unexpected words. "Um," He stuttered slightly before shaking his head and simply sending her a gentle smile. "Just—thinking about you."

Kagome blushed and giggled all at the same time, her expression sincerely sweet. "You shouldn't focus on me when there're more important things at hand." She joked with him while playfully shoving him away from her.

"In my defense," Inuyasha joked back while dodging her hand expertly. "I was thinking of you and the important things." He motioned towards the port town that was just now coming into view.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow from his admission and turned herself sideways to look at him more fully. "And how do I and those things," She flicked her wrist in the direction of the town sarcastically. "Go together?"

The dog demon's smile slowly seemed to evaporate from his face as he inhaled deeply. "More so than you know." He told her while turning his body back towards the town once more.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in curiosity, one of her hands hesitantly reaching for his arm. Little fingers brushed up against his rather large clothed bicep, the dog demon not even flinching from the contact. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess," Inuyasha didn't look at her as he spoke, his profile only showing her the serious nature of his lips, chin, and eyes. "I've been putting this off too long anyway." Shaking his head, he finally turned to look at her.

The sound of the ocean seeming to coo around them was not nearly relaxing enough to make her forget the severity of his face. Every feature was drawn tight, almost as if something was greatly paining him, from his nose to his lips to even his dark eyebrows; everything about him was taunt and oddly contained. It was as if he was trying to hold something back; an emotion perhaps that he was still unwilling to share with her. "Inuyasha?" She said his name slowly and once more reached for his arm, brushing her fingers against his sleeve. "What have you been—putting off?" She asked her hand beginning to slip away from him.

The dog Captain inhaled sharply in response and with reflexes she couldn't even hope to achieve, grabbed her hand before she could pull away. "Wait." He commanded her softly, his thumb instantly rubbing against the back of her knuckles.

Kagome gasped from the contact as bare skin met bare skin. Only briefly did it occur to her that he and she had touched each other far more intimately than simply by ungloved hands. In her defense however, it wasn't every day that he bluntly grabbed for her in front of the entirety of his crew so brazenly. "_It's almost—surreal whenever he does something like that_." She told herself even as the Captain brought her hand towards his chest holding it there.

"I promised myself once," He began strangely as he pressed the back of her hand against his heart. "That I would never—put you in danger."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in complete surprise while tilting her head to the side. "Why would you prom—?" She started to ask but he silenced her with a strange look.

"Silly girl," He whispered and Kagome had to stop herself from slapping him from the insult. "I care about you and I—," He cleared his throat and suddenly looked away from her appearing shy. "I never want anything bad to happen to you, not if I can help it."

Kagome's momentary anger ebbed from the sweet words and she relaxed her body. "Silly boy." She insulted him back, the Captain's head snapping towards her angrily. Chuckling to herself, Kagome shook her head at him and reached up to touch his cheek with her free hand. "As long as you're with me—nothing ever will."

Inuyasha blinked from her words, his hand holding her own above his heart tightening. "_She really does trust me." _He thought absently to himself as he sent her a well placed smile. "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations." He told her and lifted her hand away from his heart finally, instead placing it to his lips.

The young miko gulped from the sweetness of the gesture. The warmth of his wet lips against her slowly roughening skin was still, to this day, one of the kindest and most erotic gestures he had ever made to her. "I know you will." She told him and held back the urge to simply lean forward and kiss him. No matter how much she wanted to do so, she knew there were more important matters to attend to at the moment. "Now—what danger do you have in store for me?" She asked as he pulled away from her, still rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand.

Frowning to himself, Inuyasha licked his lips absently and turned to look up at the helm's deck where Myoga stood with Kouga. The wolf demon was standing firmly with his arms crossed over his chest and an antsy look about his person. _"He's growing anxious_." Inuyasha thought to himself, knowing that every moment Kouga was separated from his mate was another moment of hell for the name. "_And so am I." _He inhaled deeply before releasing the breath with only a bit of pain in his chest. "We need your gift Kagome." Inuyasha told her bluntly as he looked down at the slight girl standing in front of him.

"My gift?" She knitted her eyebrows together and bit her lower lip slightly. "Which one?"

Feeling rather stupid and a bit disgruntled, Inuyasha finally released her hand so he could cough/choke. "Forgot there was more than one." He mumbled mainly to himself before motioning towards the city in the distance. "We need you to make the ship invisible."

Kagome nodded expectantly and moved her now free hand her hip, mimicking the strong willed Sango the best she could. "Sounds easy enough to me." She told him courageously, a smirk of pride forming on her face. "I think I pretty much got invisibility figured out."

Inuyasha couldn't resist smiling at her in return, a bit of pride for his mate bubbling in his chest. "_She's changed so much—for the better_." He told himself as his heart welled at the sight of her loving the strength he could feel coming off of her. The feeling did not last long however, as he remembered the other half of their current plan. "_A barrier is only half the battle_." The words echoed in his head ominously. "That's not all."

Kagome's confidence seemed to jump off of her face from his words. "Huh?"

"There will be people in the city waiting for us," Inuyasha frowned as he spoke, not really liking the idea but knowing of its importance. "Kouga and I can move fast—but not fast enough to go undetected by a hoard of demons." He explained as he brought a hand up to his neck and rubbed unconsciously at a knot gathering above his left shoulder. "I don't care to admit it," He growled slightly from his words: they were completely true. "But even I'm not good enough against the kinds of demons on this island."

"What kind of demon are they?" Kagome wondered as she watched his tensing shoulders, her inquisitiveness peaked. Generally speaking, wolf, dog and fox demons were among the top of the food chain, so to speak. It was hard to find a demon that those species feared and when they did, it had to be a demon of amazing strength and limited weakness.

"Mongoose." Inuyasha said the word as slowly as possible, the hairs on the back of his neck actually standing on end from the thought.

"Mongoose?" Kagome repeated the word having honestly never heard of it before.

"They're from Egypt natively, Kouga says they came over under military contract." Inuyasha explained absently as he shook his head. "Typically they're pretty good natured but when threatened or when fighting they're—," He licked his lips absently and turned toward Kagome to send her a warning look. "They're the only demons I know who would gladly go head to head with a snake no matter how much poison's in its fangs."

The young woman's eyes opened wide from the sentiment.

"And if they're willing to do that then—," He hesitated only a moment, not wanting to put her off but really wanting her to understand the situation. "We," He motioned to himself and absently over his shoulder at Kouga. "Shouldn't be a problem." He inhaled sharply and brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "Normally, I'd just go in there and hope for the best; however, Ayame kind of hinders that idea." He glanced at her hoping she would understand his concern. "We need to ensure she's protected."

"I see." Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as her understanding of what Inuyasha wanted her to do came to fruition. "So you want me to—go with you?" She looked up at him waiting for his honest clarification. "With these death defying mongooses?"

He licked his lips and shrugged his shoulders meaningfully. "Yes."

"And you want me to—?" She let the question dangle wanting him to fill in the exact blanks he had left unsaid.

"To erect a barrier around us if we need it."

Kagome's eyes went to the size of saucers. "For how long?"

"However long it takes."

The girl felt her heart pound in her chest from the prospect. "But I don't have any idea how long I can hold one." She told him even as her hands began to shake. "And I—I've never held one while moving."

"I know." Inuyasha nodded his head firmly and held up a hand before she could protest even further. "This is just a worst case scenario." He told her honestly; knowing that he believed those words wholeheartedly. "_With any luck we'll never know if you can hold a barrier while moving_." He thought to himself as he watched the indecision cross Kagome's face. Biting his lip slightly, he moved on to the real reason they needed her with them, not the potential scenario's but the real one. "What we really need to think about is Ayame—," The use of the woman's name made Kagome perk up instantly, the indecisiveness turning to focus. "Kouga says she's strong but we don't know what shape she'll be in. We might need you there to protect her with your barrier until we can move her."

Kagome thought to argue, to tell him that Miroku or Sango would be far better suited for this kind of endeavor but she knew that was a lie. Miroku could fight and Sango could fight but neither one of them could actually protect someone with supernatural force. Around Kagome, as if responding to her very thought, the wind picked up, encircling her almost playfully. Her hair whipped into her face and unconsciously she raised her hand up to catch the strands between her fingers. The movement was comforting as was the calming sea breeze.

Watching Kagome's stressed move, Inuyasha frowned wondering if the assignment might be too much for the girl. "_She's only been using her powers a few months_." He told himself as he resisted the urge to shift his weight from foot to foot nervously. _"Maybe we're asking too much too soon." _He growled slightly to himself and opened his mouth to tell the girl not to worry and that there were other ways.

In the end however, the dog demon never got the chance to voice his concerns. The girl dropped the little curl between her fingers and sent him a brazen smile, her eyes lighting with decision. "Do you want me to erect one around the ship first?" She asked, and Inuyasha felt his heart clench in his chest both out of fear and love.

"Yeah—," He told her and forced a trusting and believable smile onto his face. "In about five minutes."

"Right away," Kagome sent him a smile that made his heart jump in his chest. "Captain."

-break-

Standing in the middle of the ship with her bow in hand, Kagome felt her heart leap just a little in her chest. Once more, as with every time she had ever done this, every member of the crew was watching her. Most of them, who were used to this phenomenon by now, were sitting on barrels or hanging from ropes; the ones not used to it however, were strategically positioned behind objects or high enough up in the canopy that they felt safe. Despite their positioning, Kagome couldn't help but let the hundreds of sets of eyes make her feel nervous.

Trembling ever so slightly as she knelt down on the ship's wooden deck, she licked her dry lips in an attempt to quell her nerves. "They don't have to stare like that," She mumbled to herself unaware that two men, standing not too far away from her, could in fact hear her. "It's just a barrier."

Inuyasha held back a snort of laughter and shook his head from her words. "_Only Kagome could see this as normal._" He thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest his fingers unconsciously gripping at his sleeve. In spite of his complete confidence in her, he couldn't help but be a bit worried. She was his mate after all, and it was his job to protect her, even if that meant protecting her from herself. How he was going to accomplish such a feat, he really didn't know.

Standing beside the dog demon, having heard Kagome's words as well, Kouga shifted anxiously. "Meticcio," He muttered as he stood next to his cousin, his eyes staring at the young woman with the bow. "Can de bella real-ly do dis?" He asked as he glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes." Inuyasha told him his voice firm with conviction even as his claws nicked into the fabric of his jacket absently. "She's quite good at it, actually." He further tried to convince the demon lord, although (to a certain extent) he felt as if he was trying to reassure himself as well.

Kouga knitted his brows from the Captain's words but decided not to argue with them. Turning towards Kagome once more, he felt his heart almost hiccup in his chest. "Dis all depend-a on her." He told Inuyasha softly as he watched Kagome close her eyes in concentration.

"If that's all we're depending on," Inuyasha growled slightly, not liking Kouga's hidden meaning behind his sentence. "Then we should be fine." He bit the inside of his lip and forced himself to remove his claws from his jacket. The material made a strange groaning rip sound from the retraction and Inuyasha frowned knowing he would have to fix the tear later. "_Get a hold of yourself_." He commanded silently as he looked at his young mate. "_She'll be fine—we'll be fine. I have to—I have to trust her and myself_." Breathing in deeply, he felt the true trust he had for Kagome build in his gut, telling him that this was a hundred percent right.

Kouga opened his mouth to reiterate his own anxieties but before he could express so much as one feeling, the wind around Kagome began to pick up. It was as if the wind itself had been lured off its normal path to encompass the girl. Eagerly, it flowed around her creating a tight circle as it rushed pulling at her clothing and her hair in the most hypnotic of ways. Every little curl about her crown seemed to flutter with the supernatural breeze, swirling in tight knit circles. The hem of her shirt pulled, the lack of jacket on her small body making the hidden curves underneath the thin material even more apparent than they had ever been before. She looked absolutely tantalizing, mesmerizing and undeniable as her fingers gripped the bow a little tighter and she inhaled deeply through her nose.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open a beautiful white-pink glow seeming to highlight their natural grey color. The white pinkish tint seemed to flow throughout her, first her cheeks and then her neck taking on the eerie hue before it settled in her shoulders and quickly glided down her arms into her hands. The bow, threaded between her fingers as it was, began to glow the instant her palms accepted that unknown power and then, as everyone held their breath around her, the power flowed out.

"Magnifico." Kouga just managed to say as he watched the power flow out across the ship. His ears twitched on the sides of his head as some of the men whimpered, their whole body's quaking as it approached them. The demon king also felt the undeniable urge to shake, his eyes going large as saucers as the strange white wave of power washed underneath his feet. He had to resist the urge to jump away from it, not wanting anyone to see even the slightest weakness leave him.

"It won't hurt you." Inuyasha mocked from beside him anyway, his eyes knowingly glancing at the other man.

"Bastardo." Kouga growled but for the most part ignored the younger demon as he watched the power begin to surround the ship, creating a dome like bubble that was reaching farther and farther up above their heads.

Finally, at the very tip of the highest mast, the bubble came into complete fruition and in one anticlimactic moment, connected and closed above their heads. An amazed murmur sounded throughout the ship, men expressing their own disbelief despite having seen the girl's power many times. For her part, Kagome simply stood back up; the glow and wind that had encompassed her already gone from her person. Grey eyes, wide and opened, looked up to survey her handy work with a bright smile.

"_It gets just a bit easier each time_." She thought to herself as she held onto the bow, happily pulling it to her chest. With a sense of accomplishment bubbling in her chest, she turned towards Inuyasha whom she knew to be behind her. "It's done."

He smiled at her in response, watching as her grey eyes lit up even brighter from even just the silent praise. "Good work." He told her delighting in the way her face lit up even more. Motioning to her with one clawed hand, he turned his attention towards the helm's deck above them where Miroku stood at the helm, Sango by his side. "Well," He turned towards Kouga, his golden eyes focused once more on the task at hand. "Now that we're hidden, we need to figure out where to go."

"I figured-eh tat would-a be obvious." Kouga grumbled just as Kagome came to stand by the Captain's side.

"Maybe to you." She quipped before she could stop herself, his eyes widening as she realized she had said the words out loud. "Um—King Kouga." She added trying to cover up her mistake and horrible manners.

Beside her Inuyasha held back a laugh and shook his head before turning towards the stairs leading to the helm's deck. "_Thank you for that, Kagome_." He said silently as his ears twitched from the sound of Kagome quickly following him. "Come on," He called to Kouga over his shoulder absently. "We can see better from up here."

Kouga grunted in response but followed none the less, his blue eyes staring at Kagome's back as she mounted the stairs. "Such-eh loud mouth," He mumbled absently, Inuyasha just barely able to hear it from his spot a few stair steps ahead. "On such-eh piuttosto ragazza."

"_Damn right she's a pretty girl_." Inuyasha growled to himself as he resisted the urge (for what felt like the millionth time in just the past hour) to simply turn around and punch Kouga in the face. "_She's my loud and pretty girl_." He added almost subconsciously as his eyebrow started to barely twitch. Composing himself, he reached the top of the stairs. The sight of Miroku standing at the helm, beside his surprisingly calm wife, made Inuyasha (for perhaps the first time ever) slightly nervous. "_I haven't talked to her—since the incident_." He licked his lips as he crossed the helm's deck, Kagome just now coming to walk beside him. "How's it going up here?"

"A lot better now that the barrier's up." Miroku answered as he sent a thankful glance towards Kagome. "It was getting pretty nerve racking knowing we could be spotted."

"Glad to be of assistance then." Kagome sent him a sweet smile before turning her attention towards Sango. "How are you doing?" She asked bluntly, knowing it was far better not to hide what everyone already knew.

Sango smiled at Kagome in return, her brown eyes appearing far more vibrant than one would ever have thought them to be after such an incident. "I'm fine," She gave Kagome a meaningful look that caused all the men to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome's smile brightened even further at the words, knowing that Sango was not simply thanking her for just asking a question. "Of course." She spoke sincerely even as a little bit of doubt jumped into her head. "_It is odd that she's so calm_," She told herself, her mind jumping with different explanations for Sango's change in attitude. "_Maybe—our talk really did help_."

Clearing his throat in order to capture everyone's attention once more, Inuyasha looked at each person standing around him briefly before opening the much needed conversation. "I think it's time we—assessed what we're about to do." He waited to see if anyone would contradict him but of course, no one did, not even Kouga. "I think it'd be best to go along the beach," He turned and pointed out into the distance with one clawed finger. "We'll anchor somewhere in the deep water." Inuyasha suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest once more. "And take a shore boat in—it'll be harder to see."

"Are you sure tat is wise, meticcio?" Kouga growled slightly as he looked out across the landscape.

"Yes," Inuyasha huffed and resisted the urge to smack the man in the back of the head. "_Maybe later._" He told himself even as his eye began to twitch.

"But," Kouga continued on as he turned back to the experienced seaman, sending him a distrustful wince. "What about-eh de port?"

"If we go to port we'll be sitting ducks," He pointed out towards the distant dock in within the island's interior, the structure nearly hidden by nighttime fog. "Escape will be—well—not impossible but pretty damn close." Carefully, he trailed his finger towards a sheltered beach only a league or so away. "It'll be much safer if we stay out in the open," He nodded sharply as he lowered his hand but kept his eyes on the tiny cove hidden beach. "So we can get out fast."

Kouga snorted but found he couldn't disagree. Sharp blue eyes looked out over the ocean, narrowing dramatically. It was one thing for the wolf demon to conduct a fight on land; it was another thing entirely for him to try to lead a sea fight. He really knew nothing of ships and had never really cared to. Growling slightly, he turned his blue eyes back to his cousin and motioned with his chin for the other man to continue.

"Now that that's settled." He rolled his eyes at the other man as he spoke before turning back towards his son. "Miroku," He turned towards the man on the helm not even waiting for eye contact to begin. "I want you to stay in the cove as long as you can."

The human man frowned slightly as he adjusted their heading towards the cove Inuyasha had indicated. "Even if the barrier dissipates?" He inquired, his words somewhat threatening to their potential plan. "I mean—how long will it actually last?" He turned his head slightly to the right, looking towards the very person who had created the barrier.

Holding her bow a little tighter to her body, Kagome frowned and glanced up at the shimmering barrier above their heads. "I don't know how long it will last." She admitted, the wolf demon's eyebrows raising into his hairline from her words. "With the amount of power I used—maybe an hour or two but no more than that." She shrugged her shoulders slightly and offered the group an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sango instantly spoke up, her voice drawing everyone's attention. "Without the barrier we wouldn't even be able to get remotely close." She reassured before turning her eyes towards the Captain, a plan forming in her own mind. "You want us to stay here as long as we can, right?" She pressed as she watched the golden eyed man stare at her suspiciously. "Then we will, even if the barrier dissipates as long as no one sees us, we can just stay put."

Nodding slowly, unsure of how and why Sango was acting so eerily normal, Inuyasha agreed with her. "That's fine," He spoke carefully, forcing himself to maintain a neutral tone. "But if anyone spots you or heads for the ship, just get the hell out."

"Aye." Miroku stepped in and nodded his head firmly as his hands tightened slightly on the wheel.

"Good." Inuyasha licked his lips and tilted his chin back in thought for just a moment. "Kagome, Kouga, and I will go to shore and try to be back as quickly as possible." He continued to explain not missing the way Miroku looked at him as if compelled to argue. "Hopefully, before the barrier falls."

"You'll have to be like lightning." Sango commented as she glanced at the wolf demon, sending him an almost mocking look. "I hope that won't be too much trouble."

Kouga gritted his teeth from her words and looked about ready to simply snap at her but refrained. Even he found her behavior rather odd, so odd in fact that it seemed better not to question her. Snapping his mouth shut, he turned his attention back towards the other demon. "Tat won't be-eh problema." He told him while sending Sango a strange look at of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure." Inuyasha's face contorted into an amused grin even as Sango's strange behavior nagged at the back of his mind.

With his hands still holding the wheel firmly, Miroku ignored his wife's strange behavior in favor of focusing on something he found more currently pressing. "_I can't believe he's taking Kagome_." He blinked as he looked at the tiny girl, trying to imagine her on a battlefield of any sort. "_It just doesn't make sense_." He turned his eyes towards his father watching as the man continued to hold in a burgeoning laugh. "Captain?" He began slowly not really wanting to question his father's decision, especially in front of Kouga, but needing to ask none the less. "Are you sure you don't want me with you?"

"The fewer the better in this case." Inuyasha told him honestly, it wouldn't do on a mission such as this to overcrowd the rescue party, which would only attract attention. "Besides, having you on the ship ready to go will give us better odds of escaping." He added nonchalantly, not realizing that his son had been trying to refer to Kagome's participation in the party albeit in a very subtle way.

Knowing better than to argue further with his father while they were on deck, Miroku gave in without a fight even as he shot Kagome a worried glance. "Understood." He voiced his agreement but couldn't stop himself from turning his gaze towards Sango, looking for her own disapproval to make him feel more comfortable with his. The woman merely sent him a reassuring smile however, that somehow told him she too believed Kagome to be the right decision. "_Everyone's lost it_." He thought before he could control himself, his whole body tightening at the prospect. Inhaling deeply, he licked his lips and turned his black eyes back towards the sea before them and more specifically towards the little beach in the distance. "_It won't be long—a quarter hour at the most before we're there_." He narrowed his eyes as the land grew closer and closer to them, anticipation beginning to turn in his gut.

Standing silently to the side, his heartbeat beginning to pick up in his chest, Kouga fidgeted slightly. Thoughts of Ayame jumped in and out of his head, thoughts of her safety, of everything that could have happened to her while he was gone, dangerous thoughts, and, not to mention, horrifying ones. Reaching a hand up, he wiped some anxious sweat from his brow and turned to look at the young miko at the Captain's side. "Meticcio?" He questioned, his voice so low that none of the humans could actually hear him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha inquired, maintaining the same hushed undetectable whisper.

"Can—," He paused for just a second as the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. "Can de bella real-ly do everyting you said-eh?"

Inuyasha was quiet for several seconds before he was finally able to answer Kouga truthfully. "She can do anything." He told the other demon before abruptly moving away from the group and towards the railing of the helm's deck. Leaning over the railing, one clawed hand gripping it on either side of his body, he stared down at his crew. "Oi!" He yelled to grab their attention, his golden eyes instinctively searching for faces to make eye contact with. "Get a shore vessel ready—," He paused and looked up towards the quickly approaching cliff side. "You got ten minutes!"

"Aye!" A wide variety of men confirmed the command and began to scramble around the deck. The sound of ropes and voices throwing commands back and forth reached the ears of the small group assembled on the helm's deck within seconds. The men down below scrambled to meet their Captain's expectations, their hands moving hastily as they untied the shore boat and prepared to connect it to the pulley system to lower it in the water.

Watching them, his hands still holding on tightly to the railing, Inuyasha felt a lump begin to form in his throat. The anticipation of what was about to happen flooding him almost violently. It would only be a matter of time before they were on their way, Kouga, Kagome, and himself literally going into unknown waters. The demon in him growled at the prospect of Kagome's safety, wanting nothing more than to leave her behind. The Captain in him however, the human in him, knew this was the best choice. Kagome was the person for this job and he knew that as truth. Pushing himself away from the railing he drug his eyes away from his crew's preparations and sighed.

"Almost time." Inuyasha licked his lips and turned back towards the three humans. By perhaps fate or a stroke of luck, his eyes instantly fell on the delicate Sango.

Much to his surprise, she was simply standing next to Miroku silently, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Brown eyes were staring out across the opened water, their depths as warm as they had always been and filled with a strange sort of certainty he couldn't quite explain. In fact, it almost made him feel uncomfortable. Those eyes looked completely calm and collected, no signs of any trauma from the incidents down below located in those chestnut irises.

"_This is—really weird_." He frowned to himself watching her carefully as she tilted her head to the side as if in thought. Suddenly, her eyes sprung opened wide, the change in her pupils making the Captain actually wince. "Oh no—," He started to internally panic, thinking what he was seeing was a sign of immanent distress; much to his own surprise however, it wasn't.

"Captain," The girl spoke hastily as she dropped her arms to her sides and looked at the dog demon expectantly. "You should take some supplies." She suggested, her words nearly going straight through the dog demon's head. "Bandages and such—just in case Ayame's hurt."

"Um," Inuyasha stumbled over his words for just a second as he looked at the woman in complete shock. "_Something is really out of place here."_ He thought as he side glanced towards Miroku, watching his son for any further comment, the boy could only shrug. "_Thanks for the help._" He thought sarcastically to himself before turning back towards Sango. "That's—a great idea." He managed to say to the woman, sending her a pleased smile that only came across as slightly strained. "Why don't you—go ahead and do that?"

"No problem." Sango smiled at him and started towards the stairs, brushing past an equally amazed Kagome.

"_Strange_." The girl thought to herself as she watched the older woman run towards the stairs. "_She seems so—,"_ She struggled to find the right words but in the end was unable to think of anything better than simply: "_Okay_." She frowned and let her own thought begin to dissipate as an explanation took its place. "_The talk really did work_." She told herself even as a nagging feeling in her gut contradicted her. "_There's no way a simple talk could change someone that much._"

Only a few feet away from Kagome, Inuyasha too was watching the girl as she disappeared down the stairs. "_I feel like I'm missing something_." He thought to himself as he brought a hand up to unconsciously rub at his tense shoulders. "_What happened to Sango after I left?_" He wondered, his eyes going towards the woman who had stayed with her. Looking at his mate, he couldn't help but feel as if she had done something more they hadn't seen. "_Could she have—is it even possible?"_ The dog demon shook his head not even believing in his own thoughts. "_Should I ask her?"_ He looked towards Kagome who had wandered away from him once Sango had left. "_Would she even know?_" A small voice whispered from somewhere deep inside of himself, making him blink in surprise.

Standing only a few feet away from him, Kagome looked just as puzzled as himself. The girl was still with her grey eyes focused on where Sango had been and her forehead wrinkled in thought. She looked absolutely determined as if she was trying to assess the meaning of the world as a whole and not just the actions of one woman.

"_She doesn't know either." _He realized as he watched her cross her arms over her chest and narrow her eyes. He frowned and started to open his mouth to ask the girl, only for another thought to interrupt him completely. "_Miroku might_."

The dog demon turned his head slowly towards the other man, watching as he guided the ship with a firm grip and alert eyes. He started to open his mouth to question the man but paused as he heard the shuffle of Kagome's feet behind him. Turning back towards the girl, he studied her antsy footsteps with curiosity.

"Kagome?" He called towards her as she glanced down the staircase as if looking for something.

"Hm?" The girl jumped a bit and turned to look at him over her shoulder. As if just realizing he had been the one to call her, she sent him a little smile that barely reached her worry lined eyes.

Unnerved by the strange tint to her normally carefree face, Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

Instantly, Kouga and Miroku both turned towards the extraordinary girl, the Captain's words echoing in their heads. "Something's wrong?" Miroku's paranoid voice shook in the air making Kagome blink in surprise as she looked between the three men

"No." She told them honestly while biting her bottom lip. "Well," She shrugged a bit and brought a hand up to rub at the back of her neck. "Nothing's wrong—I just—was thinking of Sango." She paused for a second, glancing between Miroku and Inuyasha exclusively. "Do you think," She sent them a strange smile that neither man could really accurately interpret the meaning of. "It'd be okay, if I went and helped her?"

It took a second for Inuyasha to process the girl's words but when he finally did he nodded without hesitation. "Sure." He told her, the girl's face brightening from the prospect.

"Thank you," Kagome practically jumped to attention, glad she would be able to go down below and talk with Sango once more. Although she didn't find Sango's behavior as odd as the men did currently, she was curious as to what had brought about such a drastic change. "I'll be back!" She called over her shoulder as she headed towards the stairs quickly.

Watching her disappear down the stairs Inuyasha took a deep breath, "_I guess—she's just gonna ask Sango outright_." He realized but knew that was not an option for himself. Turning towards Miroku, he looked at the other man carefully for several seconds wondering how he should phrase his question. He didn't want to make it sound as if Sango was behaving strangely, making Miroku worry wouldn't due at the moment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his mind deduced a proper and discrete path. Walking the short distance towards his son, he came to stand by his side. "Did you talk to Sango about Costa?"

"Yeah," Miroku spoke calmly but his body did tense from his own words. "She wants to meet with the contact, she wants to know." Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku saw Kouga turn his attention nonchalantly towards them, his demonic ears listening in on the conversation.

"_Maybe that's what made her—so normal_." Inuyasha told himself but found that answer to be pretty implausible. Finding the man who killed your rapist had to be therapeutic in and of itself; however, there was no way it brought about a change in personality so quickly. Crossing his arms over his chest, the dog demon frowned but didn't voice his concerns for now. "That's good then—that she wants to go." The Captain nodded his head both firmly and honestly. "As soon as everything's over," He glanced over at the silent Kouga sending him a firm look. "You'll take us to the man who can help?"

Kouga looked towards his fellow demon, sending the man a carefully controlled nod of agreement. "Naturalmente." He told the other demon with a firmly mocking snort.

Inuyasha ignored the snort completely and turned back towards his son. "Naturally." He translated and Miroku sent him a contained grin.

"I kind of gathered." He laughed to himself but there really was no humor in the sound.

The dog demon's ears twitched from the sound and he narrowed his eyes. "Everything okay?" He pressed, watching carefully as his son fidgeted from the words.

"Yeah." He somewhat lied, wincing as he realized that Inuyasha could tell he was lying. He had found this out the hard way throughout his childhood.

Sure enough, Inuyasha frowned darkly as he smelt the scent of a liar in the air. "What happened?"

"Otou-san." Miroku began slowly as he looked over at his father trying to tell the man with just his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Spit it out, pup." Inuyasha looked down at the top of his son's head, the obvious height difference between the two men glaring.

"Um—well," Miroku tried to speak but found his voice stuck in his throat. He really wanted to ask the man for his opinion on all the things that had happened between him and Sango over the past few hours but in the end decided against it. It simply was too personal of a topic to share. "Now's not the best time—," He side glanced towards Kouga, trying to write off his lack of response on the presence of the other man. "Can it wait?"

The dog demon gave his son a strange look but accepted his words for now. There was simply too much going on around them to really focus on minor incidents. "Okay." He turned his attention back to the looming beach, his eyes staring intently at the distant sand, so intently in fact that he, at first, didn't notice when Kouga stepped up beside him.

"Meticcio."

Inuyasha blinked and turned to look at his cousin, the sight that greeted him was one that he could honestly say he had never seen. Kouga's face looked like stone, intent and focused, the blue of his eyes were even such a deep shade of contemplation that they almost appeared black. His lips were drawn into a tight line and his ears on the side of his head were tilted slightly forward trying to hear every single sound the night had to offer them. All the muscles in his neck were taunt, the veins and nerves actually protruding as he stared ahead at the beach Inuyasha had previously been watching. He looked, for all pretenses, as if he was about to head into the most important battle of his life; which, to Kouga, this battle probably was the most important one he would ever fight in.

Without turning to look at the silent half demon, Kouga cleared his throat, his whole body seeming to grow just a little more ridged before he spoke. "Ayame is-eh my world." The words were so blunt that Inuyasha actually felt uncomfortable hearing them. "And I'm-a trusting-eh you," He finally turned towards the younger man looking him dead in the eyes. "Con li mio bella." He forced every ounce of meaning in his voice into his eyes. "Dis bet-ter work."

The dog demon didn't even bother to grow angry at the obvious threat in Kouga's voice. For once, he fully understood where the other man was coming from. "_This is his mate_." He told himself as he looked into those cold blue eyes, seeing not hostility but trepidation mixed with true fear. "_If it was Kagome—I would say the same thing."_ Nodding his head at the wolf leader acknowledging his words, Inuyasha offered him what was probably the only sincere smile sent between the two. "Don't worry, I know it will."

The wolf demon snorted slightly as if not believing a word Inuyasha had said. The way the veins and nerves in his neck seemed to relax however, told a far different story.

-break-

The ship's galley was a quiet place currently, all of the men on board the vessel out on deck and not taking up residence in the normally loud room. The shelves, which were in general pretty well stocked were currently overflowing with food provided by Kouga. Fresh fruit and vegetables as well as salted meats, rare commodities on the ship, were practically overflowing from some of the barrels and secured shelves. Kegs of both wine and beer, made sloshing sounds as the ship rocked back and forth; the sound oddly relaxing to the two women standing in the galley side by side.

Standing in front of a normally tightly sealed cabinet, Sango pulled out various medical supplies. Beside her, Kagome watched as Sango carefully scrutinized each vile or bottle with her mellow brown eyes. Clutched between anxious fingers, Kagome held a small brown knapsack wide opened for Sango to put the selected medicinal objects within. Originally she had simply followed Sango to the galley in order to simply talk with her; thus, how she had been so easily enlisted into holding the bag, she wasn't quite sure.

"_It's so odd_," Kagome thought to herself as Sango continued to place supplies with the sack: dressings, bandages, herbs left over from their time with the Cherokee, and a few ointment jars. "_She seems so relaxed—almost at peace with everything I guess_." The girl tilted her head to the side, while still trying to be discrete about the fact she was studying the other girl. "_Was our talk really that powerful?" _She asked herself but her mind already reasoned that no talk could ever cause this much of an emotional turn.

Looking down into the knapsack, unaware of Kagome's pressing thoughts, Sango mentally calculated what else might be needed on the trip. "_Ointment for burns—I got that; and some for stings and such; bandages—anything else?"_ The girl shrugged as she turned to eye the contents of the cabinet for just a second longer before sighing. "I guess that's fine." She commented as she reached for the cabinet door, closing it once more before tying the securing rope back in place.

"That's it?" Kagome questioned, blinking in surprise as she was suddenly brought away from her thoughts on Sango and back to the present.

"Seems so." The older girl nodded firmly as she finished securing the cabinet door. "The ointment in the wooden box is for burns and the herbs 'er for cuts and such," She explained to the other woman without missing a beat. "Just put whatever you need on the wound and then cover it with the dressing," She pointed to a bit of rolled up off white cotton in the bag. "And then a bandage." She pointed to a denser looking bit of rolled up clothe. "That should be good enough."

"Doesn't sound too hard." The younger woman said as she watched Sango begin to tie the bag back closed with the cotton strings. Trying not to draw attention to herself, she glanced up at Sango's face slowly, watching as the other woman concentrated on her work. "_I wonder if she's putting up a front."_ Kagome reasoned as she bit into her bottom lip apprehensively. "_Maybe it's just all an act to make us feel better._" The young girl licked her lips as she allowed Sango's memories to run over her for just a second, dangerous and deadly. _"If I were her,"_ She shuttered slightly before sending Sango a truly pitying look. _"I know I would do the same."_

Realizing that she was being watched intently, Sango's hands stilled on the string of the rump sack and she frowned. Turning to the side, she looked at Kagome and teasingly waved a hand in front of her face. "Can I help you?"

Kagome blinked and immediately turned bright red for having been caught staring. "Sorry," She apologized and held the bag just a little tighter between her fingers awkwardly. "I didn't mean to stare."

Sango nodded her understanding but frowned none the less. "You don't have to walk on eggshells around me," She told the other woman as she took the bag straight out of her hands with a slight huff. "You know?"

The miko lowered her head as if a bit ashamed as she let her hands dangle in front of her. "Of course," She told Sango, as she laced her fingers together awkwardly and fidgetted. "I sorry—really I am, I was just lost in thought and I," She stumbled over her words, feeling pretty stupid for the way they sounded. "Didn't realize I was staring."

"Lost in thought, hm?" Sango stopped her hands from tying the strings of the sack completely and sighed. "About me, you mean?"

"Yes." Kagome didn't bother to deny as she watched her friend lower the bag to the ground. It landed with a soft little thud onto the wooden floorboards, the sound almost seeming to mimic Sango's own tired sigh. "I suppose I really shouldn't be." She offered not sure what else to say in a situation such as this. "But I just couldn't help but think it a bit odd that you seem—." She faltered unable to think of a word to use that wouldn't be taken in the wrong context.

Watching Kagome shift from foot to foot nervously, no words coming from her mouth, Sango allowed her shoulders to slump. "I seem fine, maybe?" She offered as she looked away from the other woman and towards the small port hole of the ship's galley. Outside, the darkness of the night, combined with the brightness of the moon made a beautiful sight, an almost supernatural blue color seeming to overtake the sky.

"Yes, fine." Kagome agreed as she allowed her own eyes to follow Sango's looking outside at the cool moon.

For several seconds both women were quiet, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Crossing her arms over her chest, Sango bit her bottom lip, her mind wandering over everything that had happened during the course of the past few hours. "_You're not alone_." The words seemed to jump inside her head, almost tripping over themselves to be heard. "_Can words like that really be so powerful?_" The young woman wondered as she closed her eyes against sight the blue moon. "_Maybe—but to do everything they are—to make me feel the way I am_," She shook her head unable to fully appreciate her own thoughts. "_That seems so—impossible_." She told herself even as one reality rang true in her head: she still felt fine. She didn't feel angry or filled with hate (at least not as much) anymore. She actually felt a bit at peace. "I guess," Sango finally told Kagome. "I am fine."

The younger girl turned her head to the side, sending her a look of absolute disbelief. "Really?"

The sound of Kagome's amazed voice made Sango chuckle ever so slightly. "Seems kind of crazy, right?"

"Just a bit," Kagome whispered her words sounding almost like a challenge to Sango's sanity. "I mean—just a few hours ago you were," She paused not wanting to explain exactly how Sango was but wanting her to at least remember. "And now—." She allowed her words to trail of, giving Sango time to assess the situation more fully.

"Now—I'm calm." Sango supplied as she looked down at the younger girl. "I feel calm and—I guess—accepting." She watched as Kagome narrowed her eyes looking up at her with curiosity building in her grey eyes. "Kagome, I know it may seem impossible." She offered being careful to leave out the strange voices in her head from everything she was about to tell Kagome. "And it's kinda hard to explain but I guess," She hesitated in an attempt to find all the right words, if there were any. "Just knowing I'm not alone—knowing you're here with me," She felt the words leave her mouth but didn't bother to expand on them, she didn't need anyone thinking she was crazy. "And that you understand," She looked down at the ground as the words hung in the air for just a second. "Made me just a bit stronger—and now I'm finally strong enough to finally, not let it go but, I guess—deal with it better, really handle it." She lifted her head, watching as Kagome looked at her, almost seeming a bit confused. "I'm not gonna let it control me anymore." She continued on, feeling as if Kagome was looking at her with confusion because she really didn't understand what she had said. "And that's because of you."

"_Could I really do so much?"_ Kagome wondered even as a little voice in her head told her: yes, she most certainly could. "I did all that?"

Sango smiled as she watched the girl's grey eyes swirl with a mixture of beautiful black and white. It was as if every force on the planet was located in those eyes, dancing within them. "And more," She whispered as she looked at those knowledge filled eyes, soaking in everything they had to silently say. "More than you'll ever know Kagome."

"I'm glad." Kagome hesitated a second before continuing. "I've always felt like, I wasn't any good to anyone on this ship." She raised a hand up to stop Sango from interrupting her, waiting until the girl backed down before continuing. "I felt pretty useless, in all honesty," She smiled slightly and shifted slightly away from Sango, refusing to look at her as she explained herself. "But now—I guess," She shrugged and glanced up at Sango, the confidence that was building within her evident on her youthful face. "I can be of help."

Sango shook her head quickly and sent Kagome an almost mocking look. "Of course." She told her bluntly nearly wanting to smack the girl on the side of the head for not having realized that fact sooner.

Kagome giggled at the blunt sound of Sango's voice and sent her a delighted smile. "I may not be able to fight," She nodded her head sharply and grinned. "But at least I can—help you, even if it's just," She bounced a little as she stood, as if thinking to herself. "Something small."

Sango was silent for a moment as she looked at Kagome, not believing that the girl thought her deeds to be small. This was the woman who had cloaked their ship in invisibility, taken away hate from the hearts of corrupted men, stopped bullets with barriers, created arrows from her spiritual energy alone, and even experienced another's memories in order to share their pain. None of those deeds were small, they weren't even close. How she could even think that her role on this ship was so insignificant, Sango would never know.

Reached forward to place a hand on the other girl's shoulder, Sango made sure to look her straight in the eyes. "Believe me Kagome," Her voice was straightforward and brokered no room for even the slightest of arguments. "There was nothing small about what you did for me."

Kagome blinked as she took in the words, the warmth of Sango's palm through her clothes making her feel oddly small. It was almost like her mother was looking at her, talking with her, placing her hand on her shoulder and she was the small child in need of esteem. Before she could stop herself, her lower lip trembled ever so slightly and she forced herself to nod in understanding.

Watching the emotions play on Kagome's face, Sango, despite her very nature, felt the urge to yank Kagome forward into a tight unrelenting hug. "Thank you Kagome." She whispered to the other woman as she hugged her, her own lips beginning to tremble as her own gratitude took hold of her nearly closing her throat. "Thank you so much."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N**: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter when will arrive on the Island of Serdenga where Ayame is supposed to be held captive. Kagome will be along for the ride with Kouga and Inuyasha. There's no telling what fun that might bring, no? On another note, I am glad some people are finding these particular chapters personally motivating or simply personal. I promise I will do my best to see with empathy and thus, accurately depict the emotions felt by someone experiencing these same travesties, with the context of the story in mind, of course.

I really do hope, even if they don't help you, that they at least remind you that you too are not alone even when it feels as if you are. As Kagome said:

"None of us really ever want to be alone and yet because of our differences we feel we always are. Whether its blood, our station in society, our parentage or a horrible event that changes us; we always feel alone; as if the rest of the world could never understand us. To see with empathy is to tell someone—they're not alone."

**Bonus Point:**

In the anime, the term "Black Pearl" is used many times in reference to something very important. This term does not refer to a pirate ship, obviously (no pirates in the original anime lol), what does it actually refer to?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kouga found Ayame on the night of the lunar rainbow. At that time, he promised her that the two would marry, when she was old enough. For a long time, Kouga pretended that he did not remember such an incident, even though he clearly does by the end of the episode.

AnimeNerd1, GammaDancer, Asian Delicacy, kan78, Team D0bby, Soul Hunt, KuramixMidnight, TheRealInuyasha, Cagome, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, MissKitty35, AiydanWarrior, RockStarAnimeLover, AKEMI SHIKON, Nur Nur, WolfOfEmpthy, kittyzwuvme1234

**Notes: **

Mongoose - Mongooses live in southern Asia, Africa, and southern Europe, as well in Puerto Rico and some Caribbean and Hawaiian islands, where they are an introduced species. There are 33 species, ranging from 1 to 4 feet in length and 10 oz to 9 lbs in weight. Some species lead predominantly solitary lives, seeking out food only for themselves, while others travel in groups, sharing food among group members.

18th Century Medical Supplies – On a ship such as the Shikuro, there would have normally been a barber (not the modern kind). In the 18th century, the barber would have been versed in basic medical techniques such as leeching, minor surgeries (cut off your leg, anyone?) and remedies for sickness. Obviously, the Shikuro does not have a barber but instead relies on the Captain and other crewmen's basic knowledge.

A Ship's Medicine Cabinet/Chest – At least in simple cases like seasickness, nausea or diarrhea this cabinet was probably useful. It would have contained all kinds of ointments, lotions and herbs, but also dressings and bandages. It would have also contained a kind of instruction manual, which was written by a trained physician on land that the barber or whoever (although it was illegal to perform medical procedures unless a barber or doctor) could follow.

**Next Chapter:**

**Serdenga **

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

7/19/2013


	82. Serdenga

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**Serdenga**

The sound of the little boat creaking as they moved in near silence towards the beach made Kagome tense ever so slightly. The knapsack which Sango had expertly tied onto her back, gripped at her shoulders as her muscles went taunt, reminding her to relax once more. "_I have to stay calm_." Kagome told herself as she looked towards the Captain who was silently rowing the vessel towards shore. "_I have to be like Inuyasha_—." She continued to coach as she looked at the man's stern face while he concentrated wholly on what he was doing. "_He looks so serious_." She told herself as she studied the way his lips pressed together in thought and his eyebrows narrowed.

There was something about that seriousness that made her feel anxious, as if she was missing something important about the imminent dangers. Considering she had never really been involved in one of their impending fights (at least not involved to the extent that she had a job she was supposed to accomplish) it was only normal that Kagome felt as if she was a fish out of water. Truly, this would be the first time she was a part of the assault (if there was one.) Every time before she had been a mere participant on the sidelines, shoved into the back corner of the room so that she remained safe; this time however, she was on the front lines and it was her duty to keep everyone else as safe as possible.

Kagome's shoulders sank just a bit as she gulped down a lungful of air. "_That's a lot of pressure_." She told herself as she tried to maintain an air of confidence so that neither Kouga nor the Captain would notice her disconcerting thoughts.

"We're almost on shore." Inuyasha spoke up suddenly, his voice a hushed whisper as the oars dipped into the water quietly.

Kagome's head jumped up from the sound and gripped the bow in her hands a little tighter. "_It's almost time._" She told herself as she glanced towards the Captain expecting to see the man's intense eyes once more but they were turned away from her, looking towards the king behind him.

"Kouga," He called towards the other man, the sound of his voice seeming to echo a bit around them as it hit the walls of the cove. "Where are we going once we land?"

"Into de town-eh." The other demon replied as his own blue eyes stared off into the distance, studying every nook and cranny of the cove for evidence of life. "Dey are in a—how you say—," He paused and literally flicked his wrist in the air as if debating what the proper word he was looking for actually was. "A maniero."

"A manor." Inuyasha translated easily as the sound of sand hitting the bottom of the boat began to fill the air.

"I know-eh where it is." Kouga continued on even as his eyes turned towards the distracting sound of the small vessel hitting land.

"Good," Inuyasha muttered as he stopped rowing, the end of the boat floating forward for several seconds before a much louder scraping sound reached all three occupants ears. Although they were not completely on the beach, they had definitely arrived. Inhaling deeply, he threw the oars into the middle of the boat without another word, and stood up so as to jump over the side. "Help me pull 'er onto shore." He addressed Kouga bluntly as he came to stand on the soft sand of the beach they had landed on.

For once, the wolf demon didn't give the Captain a dry or sarcastic remark. Instead, Kouga simply jumped up from his spot and in one small leap landed in the sand. Within seconds, both men silently took a position on either side of the boat, neither bothering to ask Kagome to depart as well so as to make the move easier (not that they needed to anyway). The wet sand sloshed underneath the boats frame, the sound of it causing Kagome's heart to somehow beat a little faster. It was almost as if that sand was trying to tell her something as the two men drug the boat on shore. Whether the message was positive and reassuring or negative and foreboding, Kagome wasn't sure.

With the vessel solidly on shore, Inuyasha made sure to hold it straight up so that it wouldn't tilt to the side with Kagome inside it. Raising his head towards the small girl, he frowned for several seconds as he took in the sight of her worried grey eyes. His gut twisted for all of a second at the sight before it seemed to relax, lulling him into a false sense of security. "Kagome?" He called to her, watching as she blinked herself back awake and turned towards him expectantly.

"Yes?" She tried desperately not to squeak as she took in the soft eyes focused on her. Surprised by them, she turned away and looked down at the boat she was still sitting in. Off to her right, Kouga rolled his eyes discretely and brought his hands off the boat.

The extra weight, however slight it may be, made Inuyasha stumble for a second and Kagome freeze like a cat as she grabbed for the sides of the boat in order to steady herself. "Kouga." Inuyasha growled low in his throat so as not to be heard by any demon with sensitive ears who might be nearby.

"We need-eh move-e." Kouga told them firmly as he looked towards the small cliff in front of them. It wasn't very high, maybe three hundred feet or so, more than manageable by the two demons standing there. Nodding to himself, he turned back to look at Kagome prepared to ask her to move quickly. The sight of her startled grey eyes and her tiny frame gave him pause, however. "_De bella's so—small_." He told himself as he watched her glance away from him and towards Inuyasha as if she needed reassurance. "_Small and adorabile_." Unable to stop the smile from reaching his face, Kouga shook his head slightly before sending Kagome a sweet grin. "Poor bella." He spoke, drawing her attention away from the Captain and back towards himself. The second her beautiful grey eyes were focused on him, he offered his hand, the black leather gloves actually gleaming in the moonlight."Might I offer de bella a hand?"

Kagome felt her face heat up from the sincerity of his words and she flushed. "Um—." She started to say but the sound of Inuyasha's rather loud growl cut her off.

"Will you stop that?" The demon gripped the edge of the boat he was steadying even harder and glared at Kouga so intensely that the other man should have caught fire.

"Stop what?" Kouga sent the other demon a devious smirk but didn't retract the offered abendage. "Your hands are full meticcio, so it is only naturale tat I offer de bella miei own."

The demon inside of Inuyasha nearly had a heart attack from the other man's words. Inuyasha felt the snarl building in his throat as the demon responded to Kouga's insufferable voice and dug his feet into the sand a little more, prepared to spring forward and slit the other man's throat.

Watching the building tension, Kagome ceased to flush and for the first time felt more annoyed with the men than flattered. Shaking her head, she ignored both Inuyasha's loud growl and Kouga's own hand, instead standing up in the boat by herself. Both men froze in response to the sudden movement, watching her as she easily walked across the stable boat to its bow and simply jumped out onto the sand. She stumbled slightly from the landing, not used to standing in something so soft but didn't let it hinder her from speaking. "We should get going." She told them as she gained her footing, forcing her voice to be even so they wouldn't say a word about her near fall.

Blinking in complete surprise, Inuyasha let go of the boat's edge, allowing it to slump down onto its side. Clearing his throat he straightened himself to his full height and turned back towards the equally surprised Kouga. "You ready?" He asked the other man, staring at him in such a way that Kouga knew, Inuyasha was not letting his behavior go but was instead choosing to ignore it.

"I was-eh ready before you were born." Kouga mumbled as he refocused himself back to the task at hand and away from the puppy beside him.

"Excellent." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes sarcastically as he spoke and turned back towards Kagome. For a moment, Inuyasha silently watched her as she looked up at the tall cliff, bright eyes trying to rationalize Kagome's expression. Even though he saw confidence budding in her grey eyes, he could tell that it had yet to translate over into her person. "_She looks uncertain_," He gulped slightly, he more than anyone knew that in circumstances such as these, uncertainty was deadly. His gut turned from the thought, seeming to tell him in no uncertain terms that something was wrong but he couldn't for his life figure out what. Pushing the ill feeling aside for now, he took a step towards her, reaching out to brush his fingertips against her shoulder. "Ready?"

The girl blinked in surprise and turned towards him, her grey eyes wide for all of a second before they became silently confident once more. "I am." She told him firmly as she pulled the bow to her chest.

The confidence in her voice did nothing to really quell Inuyasha's already turning stomach. Biting the inside of his cheek, he leaned forward and for one brief moment nuzzled her cheek. Her scent watched over him in that moment, the calming smell of his home seeming to encompass him. The action probably did more to reassure him than it did Kagome but regardless both felt already more relaxed when he finally pulled away.

Watching the scene from some three feet away, Kouga frowned but didn't spring to comment. Although he found the behavior disgusting in a way, he could still understand it and the need to display it. Shaking his head, he looked back towards the towering cliff, his heart beginning to sting in his chest as he thought of the possibilities that rested high above it. "Let's go." He spoke in a voice that made room for no arguments.

One of Inuyasha's ears flicked in the direction of the sound and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Lead the way." He told the other demon watching as Kouga instantly sprang upwards nearly twenty feet in the air, landing on a small ledge on the cliff side before springing upwards another twenty or thirty feet towards the next one. "_I can jump higher_." Inuyasha mocked mentally, the child in him sauntering to the surface for just a moment before he came back to himself. "_That's pathetic_." He growled and shook his head as he knelt down in front of Kagome, motioning for her to climb on his back.

The girl hesitated for all of a scant moment from the gesture, her body seeming to respond to his touch even before he had touched her. "_You've done it before_." She chastised herself, even as her whole body seemed to heat up at just the sight of his warm back and strong hands waiting for her. She knew those hands quite well, probably too well to take them seriously at the moment.

Realizing that Kagome had yet to move, Inuyasha glanced at the girl over his shoulder. "Kagome?" He pressed, the girl's grey eyes seeming to be washed over with a glaze of emotion his brain was not currently registering.

Snapping back to herself, Kagome's grey eyes widened as she noticed Inuyasha was looking directly at her puzzled. "Oh, um," She stumbled and shook her head as she closed her eyes off from him, feeling stupid. "Sorry, I was—thinking." She winced from her own words feeling even more stupid for having said them. "Let's go." She finally said as she motioned towards him absently and took a step forward, easily allowing herself to straddle his back while he wrapped his hand around her thighs to support her.

"Hold on tight." He told her as he too reacted to the feel of her body heat through her pants. "_She's so warm_." He thought to himself as he pulled her closer to him, loosing himself for just a moment in the feel of her breast beginning to press into his back and of her free arm as it wrapped around his shoulders. "We um—need to move fast to catch up with Kouga," He managed to say as he resisted the urge to rub a hand up and down her thigh. "So—don't be surprised."

"I won't." Kagome whispered into the side of his neck as she held onto him, the warmth of his body heat comforting. In one great leap, Inuyasha rose over fifty feet in the air, the action making Kagome feel strangely weightless as his claws brush against her skin, holding onto her tightly. The feeling of weightlessness subsided quickly as he began to fall, gravity taking over. The fall was short lived however, and before she knew it he had made contact with the edge of the cliff and pushed himself upwards once more. "_To move like this_," She told herself as he landed and shoved off once again, practically flying upwards with each leap. "_I'd give anything._"

Within seconds they had scaled the entirety of the cliff and found themselves once more standing just beside the wolf demon. Kagome's ever curious eyes automatically gravitated towards the sight of a verily close city, its buildings outlined in the dark by the hovering moon. Blinking slowly, she took in the shape of each one, her mind racing to determine which one would be their focus for the night. Barely controlled fingers shook as they gripped Inuyasha's jacket just a little bit tighter.

"_It could be any of them—."_ She told herself as she fought the urge to shake, her eyes darting between the shadowy buildings that rested less than few hundred yards away. "_Dear lord—am I ready for this?"_ The question hung inside of her head as she gripped the bow slightly tighter with her free hand. "_I hope so_."

Standing silently, his own icy blue irises focused on the city as well, Kouga took a deep breath. He too saw the buildings that haunted Kagome's own vision, albeit much clearer than she could ever hope to. The buildings in his vision were clear and crisp and filled with detail. He could make out windows and curtains as well as people already beginning to awaken for the day. It was a sight that told him they didn't have much time. Licking his lips, he pulled his eyes away from the town and instead focused on Inuyasha and his mate.

"What-eh took so long?" Kouga asked offhandedly, the slight agitation and anxiety mixing in his voice not very easily ignored.

Pulling Kagome more firmly onto his back, Inuyasha sent the other demon a questioning glare. His ears went back on his head, an instinct he could not control, and he tilted his head to the side. "_He just keeps getting worse_." He told himself as he felt Kagome's fingernails brush against his skin. "_I can only imagine—."_ He inhaled sharply, pushing the thoughts aside as hastily as he could. He really had no desire to imagine how the other man felt and he honestly hoped he would never have to know the feeling. Adjusting Kagome one last time, making sure she was completely secure against him, he inhaled deeply. "Just keep going." He muttered to the other male as he let out the breath as quietly and contained as possible.

The wolf demon instantly seemed to agree with him and motioned with his chin towards the town. "Dis way." He told them both and took off without a second thought.

Instantly, Inuyasha rushed forward as well, Kagome tightening her grip around his shoulder's as they darted off after Kouga. Her eyes never wavered as they moved, staring openly at the ever growing sight of building after building. With each passing second they were becoming less shadows and more reality. Windows were beginning to form in outline against the brick and mortar backdrops on which they had been made. Her heartbeat picked up just a bit in her chest and she tried to swallow only to find an unmanageable lump forming in her throat.

"_Why am I so scared?"_ She heard her own voice question herself in the back of her head. She couldn't deny that it wasn't in fact a very affirming question: why was she so scared? What was there really to be scared of? "_Inuyasha will protect me_." She told herself even as that small voice interjected another far scarier thought. "_But what if he can't?" _

The danger in that one simply thought nearly made her feel sick.

"_What will I do if—if he's not there?_" She asked herself, images of what had happened to Sango beginning to cloud her mind. She could almost feel Costa's hands and smell his putrid cologne as it rubbed off onto her skin. She wanted to squirm as the images mucked up her thoughts, tormenting her in ways she had never thought possible. "_What will I do without him?_" Her own voice was shaky inside her mind, teasing her with its own insecurity.

Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to control her breathing as flashing deadly images entered her brain. Her skin began to literally crawl with paranoia, sights and smells and sounds that were neither real nor dangerous surrounding her body as the wind rushed past her. Inuyasha's hands, once a source of warmth and comfort began to change, becoming something reminiscent and terrifying. She bit into her lip, the urge to scream compelling and hard to ignore.

"_I can't let this happen." _She told herself as she tried to push the unsettling memories aside. "_But—how can I stop it?_" She asked her brain, the sheer silence that met her from the question making her feel almost nauseous. "_There has to be something—anything_." She continued to beg some unseen and unknown force to give her some kind of answer but nothing firm seemed to form inside her head except the frightening images of sights that were better left unseen. "_Damn it—just give me a bloody suggestion!_" She cursed internally, a desperate wish to be free of such ugly thoughts gnawing at her gut.

_"Silly girl—you'll protect yourself." _

"_Protect myself_." Her closed eyes narrowed as she took in the answer, unsure of it at first. The feel of the bow pulsating between her fingers however, brought her back to a truth she must have forgotten. "_I can protect myself_."

Her eyes snapped opened as the voice filled her once more, the warm comfort of the sound echoing in her head instantly killing the negative thoughts, sounds, and images that had come to rest there. Her heart stopped in her chest and her mind raced back into reality. Blinking, she took in the sight of houses on either side of them encompassing an unknown street they had just now entered (when they had even arrived in the town, she did not know). The smell of baking bread wafted to her nose, the work of the early rising baker causing her stomach to growl ever so slightly.

Ignoring the sensation, she chose instead to focus on the suddenly slowing wind all around her. It took her all of a second to realize that the lack of wind assaulting her face was not the weather but instead Inuyasha's pace coming to a slow. "Are we almost there?" She asked in a whisper her thoughts from earlier finally fleeing her head as reassurance settled within her very soul.

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha told her in return as his pace slowed to a trot. "Kouga's slowing down though." His grip on her legs tightened ever so slightly as Kouga came to a complete stop not too far ahead of them.

Kagome followed the wolf demon's gaze towards the building in question, the sight of two stories of windows and a wall that was over eight feet high greeting her vision. Unable to stop herself, her chin fell slightly from the sight and her eyes grew wide with amazement. The house had to be even larger than her families estate in France if the front windows were any indicator. "_One—two, four—six._" She started to count, the number of windows growing larger and larger with each passing second. "There's over twenty." She whispered hastily to an equally worried Inuyasha. "Just in the front alone."

"I know." He licked his lips in response as his own sharp eyes studied each window hastily. "_This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought_." He told himself silently as they finally came to stand next to the wolf leader.

"We're here." Kouga told them bluntly the very moment they arrived beside him, his arms crossing over his chest.

Inuyasha glanced up at the tall fence his gold eyes slightly wary. "I thought you said it was a private residence." He spoke as quietly as he could, the loud echo of his annoyance was hard to control, however.

"It is." Kouga growled slightly before turning towards Inuyasha and sending him a strange look—as if he was resisting the urge to call him an idiot.

Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder at the wolf demon, Kagome blinked a few times. "Seems more like a palace to me." She commented, watching as the wolf demon sent her what could only be called a patient smile.

"Bella—it is quite big-eh." He whispered to her even as Inuyasha's eye began to twitch from the familiarity. "But-eh I assure you, it is just a home."

"Well," Inuyasha quickly stepped in, stopping the conversation before it could go any further. "Whatever it is—we need to find a way in."

Just as the dog demon had assumed, Kouga immediately was back on task once more. Demonic eyes turned towards the rather large residence, scanning each and every window with slow deliberation. "A window would-eh be easiest."

"Agreed." Inuyasha nodded as he too looked out over the large house, staring at each individual window one after the other. All of them were sealed tightly leading both demons to believe them to be locked. In this case, and perhaps this case only, it was best to assume a window was locked rather than attempt to open it and find out it wasn't. "_Takes too much energy to guess—and too much time." _He told himself as his eyes scanned through the last of the twenty or so windows. "I don't see any opened ones."

"Neither do I." Kouga agreed and lowered his head a little farther down, gazing at the wall instead. "We-a should try-y de other side."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded towards Kouga, giving the man the sign to go ahead and lead the way once more. Within seconds Kouga bent his knees and with the grace of his breed, sprang upwards from the ground and straight over the wall. The ears on Inuyasha's head twitched momentarily as he listened for the wolf's successful landing. The sound of Kouga's boots sinking into dirt or grass met the dog demon's ears within moments. "_Seems well enough—._" He thought to himself when no other sounds began to come forth such as screaming or a guard yelling for assistance. "You ready Kagome?"

"Yes." The girl nodded and to prove her point leaned forward just a bit more, placing her weight onto her intended's back.

Assured that there were no unforeseen dangers on the other side of the fence and comforted by the feel of Kagome's body heat, Inuyasha bent his knees. Within seconds, he found himself in the air following after Kouga effortlessly. Behind him, Kagome did well to keep quiet, the girl having become quite used to such feats of grace over the past few months. The smell of garden flowers assaulted his nose first, followed by the pleasant feel of his boots sinking into soft wet grass. Over his left shoulder, the sound of a trickling fountain caught his attention for all of a moment before Kouga's grunt to his right made him nearly jump.

"Hurry meticcio." Kouga demanded and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ignoring the beautiful Mediterranean garden which flourished around them. Reds and blues, as well as fiery oranges and even yellows blurred in his vision as they started to move once more, keeping their bodies low and hidden amongst the vegetation.

It wasn't long before they reached the building's side, both men coming to a standstill as they neared the corner. Standing in front of Inuyasha, Kouga raised up one of his hands in a silent signal for Inuyasha to stop. The dog demon obeyed, knowing better than to question his cousin while Kagome was on his back. Edging towards the curve in the wall, Kouga pressed his back against the brick inching forward one cautious step at a time.

From her spot behind Inuyasha, Kagome felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she watched Kouga carefully negotiate the corner. "_I wonder if they are any night guards?"_ She asked herself just as the demon in front of them managed to peek around the corner. Everything was dead silent for several minutes except the chirping of nosy crickets calling to each other in the night. Not one muscle on Kouga's body moved that Kagome could see, even his hair didn't appear to move despite the cool breeze. "_That's strange_." She thought absently, just as Kouga turned his head towards her and Inuyasha, motioning with his chin for them to come closer.

Obeying silently, Inuyasha moved to stand next to Kouga's shoulders, his own gold eyes glancing past the wolf demon. The sight of an empty side yard greeted his vision and he found himself nearly sighing with relief. In fact, the only reason he didn't was the gnawing feeling in his stomach that something was not quite right. "Why are there no guards?" He whispered towards Kouga who growled softly in response.

"Tat's what-eh I would like to know." The wolf demon licked his lips and leaned against the corner of the wall. "Something is odd."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed while rubbing his hand over Kagome's thigh in a soothing gesture that she greatly appreciated.

Although the human girl wasn't really sure what was going on she knew that something was terribly odd about the situation. It seemed to her that if the people who had taken Ayame really wanted to intercept Kouga then they would have formed a tight perimeter around her. Thus, the fact that there was no one in the immediate area was rather strange and almost worrying. "_I just don't understand—what are they up to?_" She leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder in order to sooth herself slightly. The dog demon tilted his head towards her own in response, gently rubbing his cheek against the side of her forehead. "What's going on?" She asked quickly as he continued to rub against her.

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly and pulled away just as Kouga leaned back against the wall suddenly.

"Meticcio—." The wolf demon began as he tilted his chin upwards and used it to motion back around the corner once more. "Look dere meticcio—at de window." Kouga whispered and commanded all at the same time.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha leaned forward around the corner, Kagome attempting to lean around as well. Two sets of eyes, grey and gold looked upwards as two sets of mouths frowned slightly as they tried to spot whatever it was Kouga wanted them to see. Within seconds, Inuyasha's sharp eyes picked up the unnatural movements of a curtain wafting in the breeze. Blinking in surprise as the red fabric taunted his vision, Inuyasha dipped his chin back down to look at Kouga. "The window's open."

"Really?" Kagome mumbled, her human eyes and bad positioning on Inuyasha's back not allowing her to see what the two men were talking about.

"Yeah—a second story one." Inuyasha confirmed as he glanced back at the window, mentally calculating its distance from the ground. "_No guards—an opened windows just ten feet off the ground."_ The thought trailed off and he forced himself to contain a snarl. "They're baiting us."

"What?" The girl on his back frowned in surprise from Inuyasha's words. "What'd you mean?"

"I know." Kouga agreed, ignoring Kagome's interjection completely as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That window's no coincidence," Inuyasha explained to Kagome as he pulled her up on his back a little higher. Her knees pushed in tighter against his hips in response as she too sought out the comfort of knowing he was safely holding her. "They want us to see it and they want us to go in it."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding as she glanced around the corner, trying to see the opened window in the dark. "Do you think someone's waiting there?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha pursed his lips and looked towards the window himself. He waited for any movement in the darkness of the contained room but saw none much to his displeasure. "_It'd be much easier if we knew what to expect before we went in,_" He told himself, holding in a tired sigh. "_But it's never that easy—is it?_"

Feeling Inuyasha's building sigh as his back moved to inhale and exhale Kagome frowned darkly. "What do we do?" She dared to ask as she glanced away from Inuyasha towards the equally disgruntled Kouga. "Do we just—take the bait?"

"What-eh choice do we have?" Kouga shrugged bluntly as he uncrossed his arms bringing one up to his head, running his fingers through his long black hair. Instantly, his nailed caught on a tangle and he grunted as it yanked against his scalp. Gently, tugging, he managed to unknot the hair easily enough but not without a feeling of dread building within himself. "I have-eh to get to Ayame." He whispered, meaning for the words to be heard even if he said them so quietly that they nearly were not. "And tat's de way I will do so."

"You say that like it's so simple." Inuyasha grumbled slightly but knew the opened window was their best option even if it did pose a few problems. "_There's no telling who's up there," _He thought to himself as he watched the window closely, waiting for a shadow or even the outline of a person to appear within it._ "Or where that window leads," _He licked his lips carefully and pulled Kagome a little tighter against his back. "_A hall, a room? It's so unpredictable_."

Beside him, Kouga scented the air instinctively searching for any remainders there might be of his mate's scent. His nose tingled with the underlying foreboding scent of mongoose instead and he raised the back of his hand up to rub against his nose, attempting not to sneeze.

As she held onto Inuyasha, Kagome bit the inside of her cheek halfheartedly. "_What lies beyond that window?" _She wondered for only a moment before her thoughts seemed to creep away from her, focusing on Ayame instead. "_Will she be there?_" She shivered slightly but not from cold as the knapsack on her back pulled against her shoulders. "_Will we find her—alive?"_ Her stomach sank and her palms began to sweat from the very prospect. Shaking her head roughly to clear the negative thoughts away she breathed in deep and whispered firmly to the two men with her: "We should go."

"We should." Inuyasha instantly agreed before turning towards the still silent Kouga. "You ready for this?" He asked the wolf leader who turned slowly towards him in response. Crisp blue eyes stared straight at him, their intensity making Inuyasha nearly feel uncomfortable until the wolf demon finally nodded in answer.

"We get to tat window," He began slowly and turned his eyes downwards, allowing his vision to pour over the grounds. He studied the little sprigs of grass, bright green against the backdrop of his shoes, for several seconds before he raised his head once more. Determination lined his eyes and confidence that Kagome briefly thought she might never possess. "And we will-a find Ayame."

Sending his cousin a firm smile, Inuyasha nodded his head sharply once before turning his own gold eyes towards the window. "You first." He told the wolf who sent him a sarcastic smile of his own almost immediately.

"As it should-eh be." He quipped before taking off hastily, keeping his body low to the ground and close to the wall, hidden in the shadows of the brick.

Ignoring the comment, an action he found himself performing on a regular basis lately, Inuyasha waited patiently, knowing it was best for Kouga to go first. Not only did he have Kagome on his back to worry about but he also knew that it was better in these situations to go one at a time. Otherwise, there was a pretty good chance he would end up blocking Kouga's escape route should he need one, and that could only end in disaster. Edging around the corner slowly, he watched as Kouga stood directly under the opened window, his sharp eyes looking all around himself for signs of any trouble. Finding none, the wolf demon glanced up at the window above his head and in one giant leap forced himself up into the air.

The sound of claws digging into wood as Kouga latched onto the windowsill filled Inuyasha's demon ears and he winced reluctantly. "_Damn it Kouga_," He groused to himself, knowing that any demon awake in that particular room or even one on either side of it could have heard such a sound. "_Way to draw attention to yourself_." He rolled his eyes as he watched the demon throw himself feet first into the window, landing on the floor up above with a soft thump that made Inuyasha wince once more. "_How loud can you fucking be?_" He wondered and growled low in his chest, a sound Kagome could not hear but certainly felt.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered so quietly that it was debatable if anyone but Inuyasha could have heard her.

"No," He replied as quietly as he could whist talking to a human. "Kouga's just loud."

"Oh." The girl tilted her head in surprise wondering how the Captain could say the man was loud. "_I didn't hear anything_," She thought to herself before adding just as silently. "_But I am only human_."

Suddenly, a soft whine filled the air all around them, the sound causing Inuyasha's back to go straight for just a second before he crouched down low to the floor. "You ready?" He asked as Kouga's safe signal rang throughout his ears.

"Yeah." Kagome didn't hesitate but didn't sound all that confident either.

It was that sound in her voice, that made Inuyasha pause. "Kagome." He whispered to her in the moonlight even thought he couldn't see her directly. "Don't be worried." He hesitated for a second as he tried to think of what else he should say. "I'll protect you." He added even as something else wormed its way into his head, something far more important than his own protection. "And if all else fails," He continued on trying to make himself sound as reassuring as he possibly could. "I know you can protect yourself."

The words nearly brought tears to Kagome's eyes and she nodded against his soft hair without saying a single word. Truthfully, she couldn't think of anything else to say except 'Thank You' and somehow, that just didn't sound quite right or appropriate.

Not expecting a reply however, Inuyasha merely hugged her to himself sweetly one last time. "Keep your head down." He told her, waiting for her to bury her face in his hair before taking off with his head ducked down.

The wind rushed past Kagome for several seconds before suddenly she felt herself become weightless once more. "_We're flying."_ She thought just as her weight seemed to plummet back down into the ground as Inuyasha sunk the claws of his feet into the window ledge.

Almost instantly, he pushed them both forward, somehow sending them through the opened window without the use of his hands. They landed on the floor seconds later in a crouch, Kagome pushing her knees so tightly into his side in order to hold on that Inuyasha actually thought he might bruise. Sharp eyes already searching for possible threats, Inuyasha took in the room first. It was small, more like a pantry for a kitchen than a room, only a few chairs were scattered about covered in sheets.

Standing to his full height once more, Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Storage?" He whispered, the sound of his voice causing Kagome to open her eyes and look around as well.

The young miko frowned as she took in the variety of covered objects, most of which were obviously furniture and a few paintings. "It is," She agreed as she held onto him, looking over his shoulder confused. "It's just storage."

"Seems so." Inuyasha agreed as he turned his head towards the sound of Kouga shushing them. Ears perching as high as they possibly could on his head, Inuyasha went silent listening for whatever it was Kouga had heard. The sound of shuffling feet hit his ears instantly and he immediately ducked back down to the floor. A little flicker of light from underneath the door gave him pause and he frowned darkly as he held his breath.

By the door Kouga sniffed silently as the flickering light, probably made from a candle or lantern began to grow dimmer. The sound of footsteps gradually disappeared as well growing faint as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the hallway went silent once more and the slight opening underneath the door went black as well. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kouga turned towards Inuyasha, his blue eyes seeming to glow slightly as they took in the minimal light in the room in order to see. "Dey weren't mongoose," He spoke quietly as he leaned against the wall tiredly. "Dey were humano—servi." He clarified, the word for servants just close enough that Kagome was able to understand it.

"Humans?" She whispered as she held onto Inuyasha not yet feeling safe enough to actually let go of the man. "Why are they up so early?"

"Servants always have to be up before the master," Inuyasha gently explained, his voice almost nonchalant as he felt the adrenaline in his system begin to circulate even faster. "And the sun."

Before Kagome could say anything, Kouga cut her off with a slight growl. "Met-i-cc-io." He punctuated each syllable of the word impatiently. "Dis is not time-eh per a lezione."

The dog demon growled in response but otherwise didn't say another word as he pulled Kagome a bit closer towards himself. "What's the plan?"

Kouga sniffed at the door absently before reaching for the handle. "We move-eh now," He told the dog demon as he pulled the handle down and glanced over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Let's go."

The sound of the door handle clicking open and then the sight of the dark hallway, made Inuyasha's skin actually crawl ever so slightly. His instincts told him to fear that darkness just a bit, the left over smell of humans and the even fainter smell of a mongoose from some time before, making his stomach turn once more. Sneaking forward, Kouga entered the hallway first, followed by Inuyasha only a few scant seconds later with Kagome still perched on his back.

"Close the door." The dog demon told Kagome as quietly as possible. The girl complied by taking her hand off from around his neck and pulling the door closed before returning to her previous position.

"Which way do we go?" She asked quietly to which Inuyasha didn't even have time to respond.

"Dis way." The wolf leader told them before sprinting off to their left in the opposite direction of the servants from earlier.

Keeping low to the floor, Inuyasha hurried after him, moonlight from a few choice windows actually highlighting their way. Within seconds they reached the end of the first hall, a straight right angel greeting them. They turned the corner quickly in order not to be seen and hurried down the opposite hallway as swiftly and as quietly as possible.

Holding onto Inuyasha's shoulders tightly, Kagome watched as the maze of hallways flashed by her face: paintings she couldn't even make out caught her vision for all of seconds before they completely disappeared to her gaze and open doorways leading to dark rooms aroused her curiosity only to fade behind them within precious seconds. The sound of her clothes actually picking up wind from their movements and the panting of both Inuyasha and Kouga's breath were loud in her ears. Holding onto her intended just a little tighter she began to grow anxious once more, wondering if the next turn or the next hallway would lead them into danger.

"_It's nerve-racking_," She told herself as she watched another unknown painting wiz past her head. _"Just to think, in a matter of moments we could be fighting for our lives_." She closed her eyes against the idea, blocking out the quickly passing words. "_It's almost dizzying to think about_." She sighed to herself just as Inuyasha suddenly started to slow down. Opening her eyes in surprise, she watched as the world seemed to come back into focus right before her eyes.

"Due modi." Kouga whispered as they finally came to a halt in the middle of a narrow hallway.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed as he looked behind him towards Kagome who was trying to peak over his shoulder. "The hallway splits into two directions." He explained as he carefully lowered her back down to the ground.

Sliding off his back, Kagome finally was able to see around him so that she could look at the forked hallway. Sure enough, the hallway split to the left and right, either route looking just as promising as the first. "Which way should we go?" Kagome whispered as she looked at the split in the hallway, her head moving slowly between the two. Both routes looked identical, twenty or thirty feet of hallway and doors, which ended with a sharp right angle leading to another unseen hall.

Leaning his head back, Kouga scented each route before promptly sneezing. "Maledetto." He cursed as he looked between the two hallways. "De smell-eh is too strong." The wolf demon admitted as he gritted his teeth and clutched his hands into fist.

"The mongoose?" Inuyasha asked even though he already knew the answer to his own question. The smell of the mongoose in the building was unbelievably strong, there had to be at least thirty or forty of them hidden in some unknown corridor. "_Which means, scenting someone like Ayame is gonna be damn near impossible_." The dog demon snorted and shook his head before looking over at his cousin expectantly. "Any bright ideas?"

Kouga glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye not saying anything right away. "No." He finally admitted as his foot began to tap restlessly on the ground.

Watching the exchange between the two men, Kagome frowned and raised an eyebrow confused. "Why can't we go one way and you go the other King Kouga?" She finally asked, causing both demons to turn and look at her as if she was crazy.

"We can't do that." Inuyasha told her adamantly as he shook his head at her, his own experience with situations such as these clouding his judgment.

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Why not?" She asked while sending Inuyasha a truly curious frown.

"Um—." Inuyasha looked over at Kouga who shrugged in response not really having an answer.

"Il moi instinct-i to say no but," He paused and looked over at Kagome, studying her for just a second. "I think we should-eh trust de bella."

Inuyasha licked his lips as the feeling in his gut turned into an ache of reason. "So do I." He nodded his head sharply before looking left and then right. "Kagome and I will go right," He told Kouga while pointing with one sharp claw. "You go left."

The wolf demon didn't even acknowledge the other man before he shot off towards the hallway on their right, dashing away as quick as he possibly could. In much the same way, Inuyasha lowered himself back down, motioning for Kagome to get back on his back without another word. The girl complied instantly and within a moment they were off as well, darting down the opposite hallway so silently that Kagome could scarcely hear his feet as they touched the ground.

"_It's almost scary how quiet he can run_." She thought absently to herself as they approached the another hallway. Within seconds they had turned the corner, the Captain ducking their bodies down into the shadows so as not to be seen before dashing forward once more. Gripping his back, Kagome raised her head a bit over his shoulder. To her right she could see nothing but windows much to her own surprise. "_We must be at the front of the house now."_ She realized before turning her head towards her left where a number of doors rested leading to rooms unknown. "_This place is like a giant maze_."

Holding onto her legs tightly, Inuyasha's sharp eyes focused not on the places to their sides but instead in front of him. His ears twitched on his head listening for any sounds that may permeate the building and his nose sniffed incessantly for any signs of Ayame in the air. For the most part all he could smell was the left over foul residue of mongoose. There was so much of it in fact that he could hardly smell anything else. "_It's like they're everywhere—from the walls to the fucking floorboards._" He groused just as a slight flicker of light from somewhere in front of him caught his attention.

Unsure of the sight Inuyasha slowed down instantly, Kagome's weight shifting awkwardly on his back from the sudden stop. "Omff." She gasped as she clung to him with uncertainty, her eyes darting this way and that trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Shhh." Inuyasha shushed her quietly as he pulled her a bit tighter against himself. "There's a light." He informed as he moved slowly towards the wall, pushing himself away from the light bearing windows as much as possible. "Up ahead—around the corner."

"_A light?"_ Kagome wanted to clarify but didn't dare to speak as her heart began to pound in her chest once more. Squinting her human eyes, she nearly gasped as she noticed the slight flicker Inuyasha had mentioned. The little glow was coming from around a hallway corner just up ahead of them, the shine from a torch barely distinguishable from the moonlight pouring in the windows. "_How'd he see that?_" She wondered as he began creeping forward somehow managing to squat and carrying her all at the same time.

It seemed like hours passed as they moved towards the light, which had to be no more than a few yards ahead of them. Inuyasha's ears worked overtime on his head, listening carefully for any signs of movement or conversation. "_I can't hear anything_." He told himself as he crept farther forward, his boots starting to creak from the strain of being crushed from his crouch. The painful squeak of the leather bit into his very soul but he didn't let it hinder him as he continued down the hall. "_Maybe it's just a leftover torch_." He controlled his breathing precisely making sure it would go unheard by those who might be waiting around the nearing corner. "_Maybe I'm being too paranoid—."_ He reasoned with himself just as he moved the last final inches towards the ninety degree turn in the wall. "_What am I thinking? You can never be too paranoid during times like this_." He informed himself before the thought could take him any farther.

Crouched down, the flickering light making his pupils retract and dilate uncomfortably, Inuyasha shook his head and glanced behind him towards the still Kagome. Motioning with just his eyes, he looked from her to the ground, once then twice to convey to her that it was time for her to get down. Nodding her head, Kagome allowed her knees to finally come unlocked and slid off his back down to the floor. She landed with a soft plop that made the dog demon and herself wince with fear and tense uncomfortably. They both held their breath for several seconds, waiting for anything that might come for them. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, they both realized that they had not been heard and exhaled two silent sighs of relief.

"_That was horrific_." Inuyasha thought to himself as he motioned towards Kagome to stay put, the girl mutely nodding in reply.

Leaning his back against the wall, Inuyasha turned away from his mate and instead inched closer to the edge of the hallway. Inch by inch, he neared the tantalizing crisp wall, his ears twitching violently on his head and his nose working overtime to try to cut through the smell of mongoose. His heart pounded in his chest and a trickle of sweat followed a path from his forehead to his cheek and upper lip. Instinctively, his tongue darted out and licked the sweat away, the taste of fearful salt oddly comforting to his senses.

"_Just a little farther_." He coached himself as the flickering light taunted his every sense, especially the ones failing him. "_If I could just smell the damn thing or hear it—it'd be so much easier_." With one last deep breath, Inuyasha reached the corner, his back flat to the wall. His sweaty palms nearly slipped against the wooden floor and his clothes clung to his chest uncomfortably. "_One—_," He counted to himself preparing to turn his head around the corner. "_Two_—," He allowed the lump forming in his throat to bob as he swallowed. "_Three!"_

If it was at all possible, Inuyasha moved both quickly and slowly all at the same time, his head turning to look over the corner and his shoulder. Flyaway silver strands of hair swatted at his face and his eyes blinked against his will to avoid the onslaught. Disgruntled he nearly growled but caught himself before any noise could be made, his eyes finally opening to take in the source of the flickering light. Some twenty, maybe twenty-five feet away, there were two lit torches attached to the wall on either side of a guarded door.

Heart nearly lodging in his throat, Inuyasha ducked his head down into the shadows further not taking his eyes off the guards for even a second. Normally a sight such as that (two guards before a door) wouldn't have bothered him in the least. However, the woman by his side made him wish they would simply disappear. Luckily, their backs were turned towards Inuyasha, neither one actually noticing the decently concealed man as he watched them both yawn into their hands. The dog demon's eyes narrowed at the sight and he quickly scanned the hallway further looking for any other sign of guards or other men. He saw none.

"_That's weird—there's only two men here."_ He thought to himself as he looked between the two guards. By the stripes on their faces and their elongated almost muzzle like mouths, he could tell they were mongoose. The fuzzy black hair and small ears on the side of their heads only served to reiterate the realization. "_Two mongooses with spears, standing in a hallway, guarding a door." _He frowned darkly to himself and tilted his head to the side. "_If it was Ayame wouldn't there be more of them?"_ He reasoned even as his mind launched to another thought. "_Not necessarily—they might not have expected us to come in a front window."_ He thought to himself as he slowly pulled his head away from the corner and glanced back at the hallway they had come down earlier. "_They probably thought we would go to the back of the manor—so they put her up front, and put all the other guards in the back_."

The dog demon licked his lips from the thought. It was entirely possible that the House of Savory had planned this whole rouse rather deliberately. Most people would prefer to attack the front of a house or at least enter by the front. With this logic in mind, the House of Savory could have decided to cater to their enemy's logic; instead of hiding Ayame in back and placing an army out front, they placed an army out back and hid Ayame in front.

"It could be that, maybe." Inuyasha frowned darkly and finally towards the silent Kagome beside him. "That's just slightly suspicious." He whispered to Kagome who frowned and shook her head not understanding. "Look." He gutted his chin around the corner.

Still frowning, Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling herself up enough so that she too could glance around the corner. Her eyes widened immediately as she took in the sight of the two men so close and yet so far away. "What are they guarding?"

"Don't know." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked back towards the mongooses one last time. "_If I remember right mongooses don't hear nearly as well as we do_." He pursed his lips and pulled himself back into the shadows once more, crossing his feet and arms. Briefly he closed his eyes hoping that by closing off his eyesight he would be able to concentrate better on his nose. Inhaling deeply, he forced the oxygen into his lungs allowing bits of precious unknown particles to reach inside his nose. Hastily his brain tried to make sense of every last one, searching out the subtle differences between each and every scent. Within seconds his eyes snapped back open, a smell he had only known very briefly triggering recognition in his scent memory.

Unaware of Inuyasha impending discovery, Kagome lowered herself back onto her knees and licked her lips. "Do you think," She began as she allowed her hand to drop from Inuyasha's shoulder. "They're guarding Ayame?"

With the familiar scent still seeming to dance within his nose, Inuyasha gave Kagome a positive nod. "I smell a female wolf." He explained to her as he tried to formulate a plan at the same time, his mind racing to make sense of everything that was happening all too fast. "And her scent's identical to Kouga's mate." He finished as he uncrossed his arms and instead put his hands on his knees to keep his leg from thumping anxiously. "_What are the odds?"_ He asked himself as his thoughts began to turn towards Kagome. "_Why'd I have to find her—alone—with Kagome—damn it Kouga._"

"So it's her?" Kagome spoke without knowing Inuyasha was currently facing a dilemma that involved her.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded even as his mind jumped from possibility to possibility. "_We could find Kouga and come back—no that's too dangerous—I don't know where the giant nest of guards is."_ He held his growl in the best he could while his body started to jerk with irritation. "_I could leave her hear and just go in alone."_ He seriously considered the idea as he sat silently against the wall. "_That could work but—._" His eyes jumped subconsciously to look at Kagome, the way the lighter hairs on her head caught the moonlight making him squirm. "_I can't risk someone finding her._" He cursed as he licked his lips hastily and he racked his brain for an idea.

"I hope she's not hurt." Kagome said suddenly as she fingered the straps of the knapsack. "The sooner I can get to her," She told him softly as she returned his unknown gaze with a worried one of her own. "—the better."

"Hurt?" Inuyasha repeated the word as a plan finally jumped into his head. "_That's it!_" Turning towards the girl completely, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look up into his face surprised. "Alright, I know what we're going to do."

"Okay?"

"I'm gonna run in," He pulled one arm off her shoulder, pointing wildly in one direction as if to demonstrate what he meant. "And just beat the hell out those guys and break down the door."

Kagome blinked slowly as she studied the man, searching his face for any signs that he was joking. "That's the plan?"

"Almost," He nodded his head and tapped his claws against her shoulder in an almost erotic way. "As soon as the door's opened, you run in there, slam the door, and tend to Ayame."

Kagome nodded quickly as she realized the potential behind his seemingly insane plan. "And after that?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but stopped before he could say anything all too stupid. "I don't know yet." He decided upon, only realizing after he had spoken that he had in fact sounded stupid anyway.

The miko clutched her bow tightly to her person and frowned. "That's reassuring."

"We'll get her and find Kouga." Inuyasha hastily formulated the idea even though Kagome didn't look all that convinced by it. "Then we'll get the hell out of here and back to the ship."

"_The lack of detail is astounding_." Kagome thought but decided it was better not to voice her sardonic words out loud. "Alright then, sounds like a plan." She said instead, even as her stomach began to knot with her own unease.

"Good." Oblivious, Inuyasha pushed himself up from his crouch into a standing position, his back pressed against the wall.

Kagome followed him soon after, the bow tightly held in her hands and the knapsack pressed into her back. Both were silent as they mentally prepared for what was about to happen, the vague plan turning in their heads. Glancing towards his intended, Inuyasha breathed in her scent mixed with the mongooses. Despite the scent marks of the mongoose in the air, he could still make out the distant sea and flowers of his homeland. For the briefest of seconds he allowed the smell to wash over him, building in his system until he felt as if his mind might burst from the pleasure of it.

Controlling himself, he closed his eyes and reached out for her in the darkness of his mind. Unconsciously, his fingers reached as well and soon he found the warmth of her tiny hand against his sweaty palm. "We good to go?" He whispered down to her, the top of her head all he could see as she squeezed his fingers back.

"Yeah." She agreed even as anxiety built within her, the feel of his large hand not nearly enough to make it go away. "_Remember—he's done this before_." She told herself even though she felt her own confidence a bit lacking. "_He knows how to do these kinds of things—," _The thought was surprisingly reassuring as she felt his hand slip away from her own while he turned towards the direction of the hallway entrance.

"Wait for my signal."

She heard the words but barely registered them. "_Just listen," _She told herself as she studied the muscles of his back, watching as they rippled visibly underneath his jacket as he tensed. "_And everything'll be okay_."

The Captain's shoulders went ridged at her unspoken words and without another word nor thought, Inuyasha shot forward from his hiding place. Moving like lightning he covered the distance to the two mongooses within seconds, neither demon actually seeing him or registering his presence until it was already too late. With the element of surprise on his side, Inuyasha just managed to kick the first mongoose square in the face. Blood splattered instantly from the man's broken nose and his eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground in a giant heap.

The other mongoose on the opposite side of the door barely managed to turn and gawk before Inuyasha pulled his knee all the way to his chest preparing for his second strike. Aiming for the door, fully prepared to bust it opened in one swift motion, Inuyasha shot his foot forward with all the force he could muster. The sound of wood splintering as the handle snapped entered the hallway making Inuyasha nearly bite his tongue. "_Shit that was loud_." He growled internally as little bits of wood flew all around him, hitting him in the chest and arms. "Now Kagome!" He yelled towards the girl still behind the corner as he turned to confront the other demon who had yet to move.

"_Just do it!"_ Kagome yelled at herself and sprang up from her hiding place and ran towards the door. "On it!" She told the Captain just as she neared the entrance, grabbing onto the door's frame in order to redirect her feet and turn herself so that she ended up in the small room.

Catching the handle between shaking fingers, she shoved it closed, the lack of click as it made contact with the doorframe the only sign that the door was no longer working. Her heart pounded in her chest, the sound so loud that she could have sworn it was not a heartbeat but horses galloping. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard a telltale curse in Italian as the other guard finally overcame his initial shock.

"Bastardo!"

"Mongoose scum!"

Inuyasha yelled and she resisted the urge to shake her head as her eyes adjusted to the minimal lighting in the room. "Hello?" She managed to whisper shakily as she took a step forward, the sound of a squeaky floorboard filling her ears. She waited for just a second for a greeting but heard none. Taking one more step forward, she paused as her human eyes picked up a figure in the dark, the outline of a body. "_Is someone on the floor?_" She questioned as she scooted just a bit closer to the prone form.

It was in that moment that the moonlight suddenly seemed to enter the room at just the right angle to throw the form into full illumination. The sight that greeted her was one she had never really seen before. Laying on the ground in the middle of a room the size of a small closet with only a dressing table and couch was a beautiful redheaded woman. Her eyes were closed as if asleep and her naturally pinkish lips were parted taking in little breaths that told she was alive. Her long hair was draped around her body, caressing her elegant neck and firm collar bones, the curling ends reaching nearly to her elbows. Her olive skin, dark and undeniably becoming, made the red in her hair even brighter; creating an almost unnatural luster in the strands that made Kagome ponder where she could be from. Vaguely, she remembered Kouga saying the girl was from Spain but the memory seemed far too distant at the moment to be all that reliable.

It was a loud crash from outside which made Kagome jump back into reality, the beauty of the girl momentarily forgotten in favor of her health. "_Something's wrong_." She told herself as she studied the girl's limp body. "_She should have woken up if she was asleep."_ Her eyes widened from the realization and she found herself sinking to her knees beside the woman worriedly. "_She's unconscious," _She told herself as she watched the girl take in little involuntary breathes. "_Sango didn't tell me what to do if someone was unconscious."_ She began to panic as she sat the bow down beside herself. "_What do I do?"_ She studied the unmoving woman fitfully. "Damn it."

Outside, the other mongoose charged Inuyasha with spear in hand, the dog demon actually having trouble incapacitating this man. Then again, the element of surprise he had on the other one really made all the difference. Sharp gold eyes watched as the spear neared his belly, fully prepared to gut him. At the last possible second, he shifted his weight into the balls of his feet and with an inhuman spring, dodged to the side of the mongoose. Slipping behind the man's head, he quickly prepared himself to simply punch the mongoose in the back of the head. Unfortunately, this man was not an amateur, before Inuyasha could throw his fist the demon had already turned around, a snarl on his black lips. Tossing the spear to the side, the weapon clattering to the ground, he simply raised his hand and literally caught Inuyasha's punch.

"Holy—," Inuyasha started to say as his eyes widened and the other demon smirked in semi victory. The sensation of being thrown against a nearby wall was not new to Inuyasha but definitely something he had not experienced in some time. His back cracked as it connected to the wooden planks and he gasped as his diaphragm released all the air in his body in one horrible motion. "_I can't breathe_." He panicked as he fell to the ground, landing in a giant heap of burning lungs.

"Cane stupido." The man laughed loudly as Inuyasha struggled to push himself up from the floor.

"I'm n-o-ot a s-s-stupid dog!" Inuyasha spoke in English, the words barely making their way off his tongue. "Lo non," He decided to translate into Italian, knowing the man probably didn't understand English. "Sono—." Inuyasha coughed for just a second as he finally got to his knees, forcing himself to regain his breath as he moved. "Uno cane," He pressed out the word as the mongoose turned his head to the side as if trying to comprehend why Inuyasha could speak both languages. "Stupido!" Inuyasha snarled the last word, jumping up with strength he shouldn't have had.

Charging forward, he jumped up into the air, sending both feet straight out in front of him. Both of his heels connected only seconds later with the poor mongoose's stomach, causing the man to instantly cough up blood as he was thrown backwards down the hall. Landing with only slight trouble, Inuyasha smirked as he watched the man hit the ground with a loud thud, bouncing once then twice before he came to a stop against a far off wall. The dog demon panted as he pushed lost air back into his body, the ache in his stomach a pain he had long ago forgotten.

Laying flat on its back, the mongoose's foot twitched for a second and it groaned before attempting to push itself into a sitting position. "Just stay down." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he brought a hand up to his side trying to rub the pain away to no avail. The mongoose didn't listen however, and within seconds was sitting up, its golden brown eyes staring at Inuyasha darkly.

"Quello era solo fortuna," The mongoose whispered dangerously as it pushed itself back to its feet, the light from a nearby torch casting its face into unnatural shadow. "Cane Stupido!" It hissed, the sound making the demon in Inuyasha snarl in return.

Every instinct in Inuyasha's body told him to end this fight now, the enraged sound of a mongoose hissing eating away at his every pore. "_Protect mate!_" Growling slightly to himself, he glanced towards the shattered door. "You okay?" He called to Kagome, needing to reassure himself that she was still alright. "Kagome!" He looked back towards the mongoose who was preparing to charge, his eyes narrowing. "Answer me!" He screamed, not worried in the least about being overheard anymore, if anyone was going to hear them, they probably already had.

Inside the small room, Kagome placed her hand against Ayame's head trying to check for a fever. "I'm fine." She managed to answer him even as she looked down at Ayame with uncertainty. "But I can't tell if Ayame is," She replied also not bothering to keep her voice low any longer. "I'm not a doctor!"

Holding back his annoyance as much as he could, Inuyasha watched as the mongoose finally pushed himself forward charging Inuyasha. "Is she fucking breathing?!" He asked/screamed as the mongoose sent a punch right for his face. Dodging to the right of it just barely, Inuyasha managed to grab the man's wrist as the forward momentum from his punch sent him off balance. Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha swung the man around by his arm, the sound of his shoulder popping out of socket sickening but not quite as sickening as the sound of the man being let go, flying through the air once more, and hitting the wall with a resounding crack that was not wood but bone.

Inside the small room, Kagome ignored both Inuyasha's angered voice and the sound of bones snapping in favor of focusing her attention on the unconscious woman. She stared at the girl's mouth for several seconds, watching for the telltale signs that she was in fact still breathing as she had been when Kagome entered the room. Sure enough, after several seconds, Kagome noticed the slight flare of her nostrils and even the rise and fall of her dormant chest. "Yes!" She cried out loudly, excited that the girl was indeed alive. "She's breathing, Ayame's breathing."

Panting from the excursion of the fight, Inuyasha gulped with relief. "Then she's probably fi-nn-e," He chocked on his words as the first guard he thought he had incapacitated suddenly jumped onto his back throwing him off balance. The small creature instantly wrapped one of his arms tightly around the Captain's throat, using the other one to grab hold of his own wrist in order to keep himself steady. "_Damn it_." Inuyasha snarled internally, unable to actually speak, the mongoose had done well to put pressure on his wind pipe in all of the right places. Reaching upwards, Inuyasha grabbed hold of the creature's hands, his vision already starting to blur as he grabbed for the clawed fingers of the mongoose. "_I have to get—free_." He told himself even as he realized he didn't have enough air in his lungs to actually give him the strength he needed to pry to mongoose's hands away. "_Fuck_." He growled to himself as his mind began to grow fuzzy and his instincts began to take over.

In one great motion, he moved his hands away from the mongoose's arms and instead reached straight behind himself. The sound of his claws tearing into flesh echoed in the room as he sank them into the delicate flesh of the mongoose's head just above the ear. "Bastardo!" The mongoose howled as the claws pierced his flesh, blood flowing from the wounds and seeping underneath Inuyasha's fingernails.

Instantly, the grip lessoned and Inuyasha felt air rush back into his lungs thankfully. Bringing an elbow in front of himself, he inhaled deeply only once before throwing it backwards and right into the unsuspecting mongoose's windpipe. The creature gasped and spat up blood as his throat nearly fell in from the blow. Sliding down Inuyasha's back the small man withered on the floor as he attempted to breathe and swallow all at the same time, both actions excruciatingly painful.

Panting, Inuyasha turned around and glared down at the man. The vindictive part of him (the demonic part that is) wanted nothing more than to finish the man off. It would be so easy right now to slit his throat and kick in his ribs but Inuyasha held back, a tiny voice that had been growing ever louder in his head whispering: "_It's not worth it_." Growling slightly to himself, the slight wisp of Kagome's voice echoing in his head, he forced himself to agree. Instead of killing the man, he simply pulled his foot back and kicked him once soundly in the gut, the onslaught of pain and a cracking rib causing the mongoose to lose consciousness. "That's good enough." He spoke, his voice raspy from having been so long contained.

"Meticcio has all-eh de fun."

The voice launched into Inuyasha's head nearly making his vision blur as he whipped his head around just in time to see his wolfish cousin standing in the hallway. "Where the hell have you been!" He shouted at the other man, his eyes narrowing angrily as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end from the sudden appearance.

"Searching de other side." Kouga answered with an un-amused shrug, his shoulders tense and his eyes shifty. "I didn't-eh hear you right away-y." He further explained even as he brought one hand up to scratch at his chin awkwardly.

"How?" Inuyasha growled in response, almost certain Kouga hadn't run to help them on purpose. "How could you not hear us?"

Kouga didn't answer him but instead, oddly, glanced behind himself towards some unknown place. "I was—occupied." He replied evenly, turning back towards Inuyasha the emergence of a scent he knew all too well stopping him from saying anything else. The wolf demon's mind literally froze and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. "Clavel." He whispered the name of the flower as the scent filled him. "Miele." The word for honey dropped from his lips as he took a step forward, completely distracted by the smell of the most beautiful scent in the world. "Ayame." Her name fell from his lips just moments before he launched himself forward towards the door. Nearly falling flat on his face, he struggled to make it into the room where the lovely smell was coming from.

Startle by the sudden intrusion, Kagome reached for her bow hastily, prepared to create a barrier (or maybe something more impressive). The sight of Kouga stopped her instantly, however and she quickly moved away from the woman, allowing the woman's mate to fall beside his wife with large and strangely opened eyes. He looked completely different in that moment: less a prideful ruler and more a frightened husband. His big black eyes were tinted with worry and his hands were shaking as he reached for her as if too alarmed to touch her. "_It's like—he's afraid to hurt her._" Kagome thought to herself as she watched the demon brush his fingertips against Ayame's face.

"Mi dispiace." He whispered softly as he lowered his hand from her cheek to brush against her neck. A mark hidden underneath the fabric of her blouse became apparent to Kagome's eyes and the girl blushed as she realized what it was. "Ayame—Ayame—Ayame." He whispered her name over and over again, as he finally pulled her into his arms. "Mio carissimo uno, il mio amore." He spoke the words of love, bringing them to the forefront of his mind as he pressed his nose into her hair.

"She was just knocked unconscious." Kagome told him as she tried not to blush at the very blunt display of affection. Even after months of being around Miroku and Sango she still found herself a bit uncomfortable with such public displays.

"Grazie al cielo." Kouga whispered the words to himself as he brought his lips to the girl's forehead kissing it gently.

Standing outside the room, thankful not to be inside of it, Inuyasha forced himself not to stick his tongue out in disgust. "_I guess it's at least good he likes his wife_." He told himself just as a distant thumping sound made his ears perk up on his head. He narrowed his eyes from the sound, his ears swivling on his head to catch the general direction from which it had come. "What was that?" He wondered as his instincts began to eat away at the slight comfort of the previous moment. "Kouga?" He called as he began to compact his body, tensing every muscle as he looked around himself.

Still wrapped around his mate, consumed by her scent, Kouga barely registured Inuyasha's voice. "Che cosa?" He managed to ask even as he brushed some of Ayame's hair away from her face with his nose.

"What you said earlier," The dog demon felt an instinctual growl begin to bubble up within his chest. "Something was occupying you," He began to spread his feet slowly, inching them outwards to evenly distribute his weight for better balance. "What was it?"

Instantly, Kouga's happy feelings dropped to the floor, landing with a loud crash in his mind. "Mongoose." He answered just as the distant sound of a battle cry filled his ears. "Dannazione!" He cursed, his eyes snapping towards Kagome. "Take-eh care of her!" He demanded as he hastily, albeit gently, pushed Ayame into Kagome's arms before springing back to his feet. "Meticcio?"

"It sounds like a god damned army!" Was Inuyasha's only response as he darted towards the opened door, his eyes landing on Kouga instantly. "What the fuck did you do?" He asked even as he began to piece together exactly what had happened to Kouga while they had been separated. "_He went to the back of the manor_."

"I found-eh de mongoose." Kouga explained as he reached into his boot grabbing an already blood covered knife. "I figured-a tat Ayame would-eh be with-a," He motioned hurriedly with his hands not sure of the words he was looking for. "Lot of dem."

"Good thought," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically as he looked around the room, his eyes wide and panicked. "_What the hell are we going to do?_" He wondered to himself as the sound of footsteps became louder and louder. Gold eyes searched desperately all around himself, looking for anything that might help them. "There's nothing here!" He snarled, the sound of Kagome squeaking with fright making his head whip around to look at her for the briefest of seconds. The red headed woman was cradled against Kagome's chest, the slight moonlight making them both appear somehow, angelic. "_Moonlight!"_ Inuyasha's eyes shot up to the unbarred window, small yet big enough to slip through. "Kouga?"

"No time!" The wolf demon practically snarled as he stuck his head out the door looking around desperately for the onslaught. "They're-eh here." He cut the dog demon off as he jumped into the hallway, fully prepared to take out as many mongoose as he possibly could.

Growling, Inuyasha jumped into the hallway as well defending his mate even as his plan came into fruition. His vision was immediately filled with slowly approaching mongooses to his left, The demons were moving slowly from the sight of Inuyasha, not prepared for a second man to be thrown into the mix. Together they began hissing deep in their throats, the sound of nearly twenty full grown mongoose' posturing in unison a bit disconcerting to the wolf demon and half dog demon they were approaching.

"Stay on de left." Kouga told him as he held up the small boot knife and growled low in his throat. "Get ready-y."

"Listen first." Inuyasha snarled towards the wolf demon as he pressed his shoulder against Kouga's. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he watched the slowly approaching hoard, the demon in him begging to be released in order to fight them.

Kouga shuttered as the demon within him began to inch to the surface as well. "Speak-eh quickly."

"We can jump out of the window." Inuyasha said as he pressed his shoulder more firmly against Kouga's in order to restate his point nonverbally. "We're only a few floors up."

"What about your mate?" Kouga practically bit out the words as the men grew closer and closer to them.

The dog demon growled, not liking the fact that the wolf was trying to interfere with his own mate. "I'll carry her." He told him anyway as he started working his way towards the door, a plan forming in his head. "_Talking's doing nothing_." He told himself as he glanced at Kouga for the briefest of seconds. "_It's time we just fucking do this my way_." He resolved mere seconds before he simply grabbed Kouga by the back of his jacket. "Get inside!"

"What?" Kouga side glanced just in time to feel Inuyasha's grip suddenly on the material of his jacket. "Oi!" He cried as Inuyasha yanked him backwards and practically threw him into the small room, the wolf demon stumbling and falling nearly end over end. "Meticcio!"

The sea Captain couldn't stop the pleased smirk from leaving his lips or the innate chuckle that rumbled up in his chest. "_Oh,_ _that felt good_." He thought to himself just as the mongoose' screamed in response, taking the wolf demon's extraction as a sign to finally attack. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he put his back to the busted door.

The fastest of the mongoose reached him within seconds, the dog demon jumping up in response so as to kick him squarely in the chest with his heel. The mongoose flew backwards from the force of the assault and (perhaps by luck) hit the man behind him directly in the chest. The narrow hallway was far too small for the mongoose guards to dodge the two men as they flew backwards. One by one they hit each other, becoming a tangled mass of men unable to move and of others unable to progress forward without stepping on them.

Inuyasha winced from the sight, knowing that there was no way they would be able to recover quickly from the fall. "_At least—it should give us some time_." He told himself as he quickly ducked into the small chamber and grabbed for the edge of the door, slamming it shut within seconds. The lack of lock presented an immediate problem however and he hurriedly grabbed for a nearby dressing table. Grabbing it with strength that any human would envy, he placed it in front of the door, hoping it would at least slow the men down.

With eyes nearly turning red, Kouga huffed and hackled as he greeted the other demon. "Bastardo—." He said the word so softly that it made Inuyasha's ears twitch slightly in order to hear it. "Che diavolo era quello?" He screamed, the sound echoing all around them.

"That," Inuyasha answered while crossing his arms over his chest. "Was me saving our asses."

"Non bisogna mai," Kouga bit out the words, apparently having not liked Inuyasha's method of saving them all that much. "Farlo di nuovo."

"I'll try not to." Inuyasha replied just as a slight grown made both men jump back to attention.

"She's waking up." Kagome, who had ignored their whole spat rather easily, told them.

"Ayame?" Kouga hurried across the floor, slidding on his knees to come and rest beside his young mate. Without a word, he grabbed her from Kagome, pulling her towards himself and cradling her against his chest. "Stai bene?" He asked softly as he reached out and brushed some hair away from her face.

The girl's eyes began to open, the green of them shinning in the moonlight as she looked up at the man above her. "Kouga?" She whispered the name, her throat tight and her eyes bloodshot. "E tu?" She whispered, the sound of her voice breathy and sweet.

"Sì." He replied, his blue eyes looking so relieved that it made Kagome almost see him in a completely different light.

"_He really loves her_." She thought as she watched the wolf demon bend over and sniff the woman carefully, something Kagome had come to recognize as a sweet sentiment when done by demons. "_For being such a jerk, he really loves her._"

Suddenly, and without warning, the redhead's eyes narrowed dangerous as if she was just now really waking up. Her face contorted into a tight scowl and Kouga, literally gulped. "Quello che ha preso così tanto tempo?" She yelled at him as she clearly slapped one of his hands away, still not strong enough to stand on her own or even sit up but plenty fisty to fight back.

"E 'una lunga storia." Kouga seemed to attempt to defend himself but the woman wasn't going to put up with any of his crap.

"Il mio culo." She grunted and Inuyasha promptly laughed drawing the green eyes towards him. "Chi diavolo sei?"

Inuyasha's instincts immediately told him that she was not a woman to be triffled with, the hairs on the back of his neck raising on end from just the sound of her voice. "Um," He cleared his throat awkwardly however and forced himself to answer. "Inuyasha." He licked his lips as her eyes continued to bore into him. "Suo cugino." He further explained pointing towards Kouga absently.

"Cugino?" Ayame started to speak only to freeze as a loud shout suddenly filled the air.

"Maschera su!"

A mongoose on the other side of the door yelled, the closeness of his voice making all the occupants of the small room freeze. Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha all their narrowed their eyes in confusion, the two demons because they did not understand why the mongoose would suddenly need a mask and Kagome because she hadn't really understood the sudden yell to begin with. Still somewhat cradled in her mate's arms, Ayame's face filled with terror as she listened to the command.

"Oh no," She whispered, the sound of her voice catching the other occupants off guard. "Stanno per useare," Her hands began to shake and her whole body began to twitch with anxiety. "Il profume."

"Profume?" Kouga repeated the strange word, sending his wife a look that seemed to say a lot more than words ever could.

"Sì, il profumo." She breathed in deeply as if about to hyperventaliate.

"What are they talking about?" Kagome asked worriedly as she watched the woman breath in unevenly, practically panting.

"Some kind of perfume or something," Inuyasha tried to translate as he tilted his head to the side unable to really understand what they were saying himself. "I'm not really sure to be honest."

Outside the door, a loud banging reached their ears followed by a strange almost metallic tinkering nose. "Sta arrivando!" Ayame cried out and grabbed for Kouga, practically shaking him.

"Che cosa è?" He tried to speak even as his wife shook him almost painfully.

"What the hell is she talking about Kouga?" Inuyasha yelled frantically right before a strange substance began to seep underneath the door. The dog demon froze at the sight, watching in disbelief as the bluish gas wafted around the dresser, pushing itself into the room.

"Non respirare!" Ayame told them as she grabbed for her shirt pulling it up over her nose.

"Don't breathe?" Inuyasha barely managed to translate just as the substance finally entered his mouth and nose. Inuyasha had never been able to say that he knew what it felt like to have his insides be on fire. After this particular moment in his life however, for the first time, he was able to say it truthfully: it felt like a million bee stings running through every single internal part of his body. "What the fuck!" He cried out as the substance entered his airway, burning his throat all the way down.

On his other side Kouga dropped to the ground as he gasped like a fish removed from a stream.

"What's happening?" Kagome panicked as she watched the three demons fall to their knees unable to breathe. "_Why can't they breathe?"_ She began to panic, not understanding why the substance would hurt the demons with her but not affect her in the least. "_This is—horrible!"_

"It's—it's some kind of toxin." Inuyasha tried desperately to explain as he yanked at his shirt attempting to pull it up over his nose.

"Toxin?" Kagome whispered in disbelief as she watched the people around her gasp and cry out in desperation. Although, she could smell something slightly off about the room, she felt nothing more than a bit dizzy. "I don't—."

"Humano." Ayame bit out the words as her eyes watered and her nose turned red. "Humano no—," She struggled to find the English, her understanding of the language apparently not very good at all. "Problem—no problema, problem, no."

"Humans," Inuyasha turned towards his mate as he spoke, his head starting to grow lighter and lighter, spinning from the toxin. "Not—affected."

"No." Ayame managed to say as her eyes starting to roll back into her head. The amount of the toxin already in her system made her far more susceptible to the new dose entering her body now.

"Ayame!" Kouga panicked but the deep breath he took to speak was an unfortunate one. The pain, worse than a thousand stabs of a knife, entered his body, corrupting his ability to think and move. "Da-a-nnn-a-a—," He tried to curse but found himself completely unable to finish his words as his throat caught more and more on fire. "Zi—i-i—." He managed to finish the word just before his body slumped forward and he lost consciousness.

"_Fuck!"_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Kouga fall over, his eyes watering from the smell. It was only from the grace of his blood that he was still awake (a fact that he was unaware of). "_What the hell do I do?"_ He asked himself, his mind still lucid enough to actually think and form logical thoughts. "_I can't move both of them plus Kagome_." He glanced at Ayame and Kouga, both full blooded demons completely unconscious. "_This isn't good_."

Sitting on the ground unable to move Kagome practically shook like a leaf, her whole body launching itself into a fit of panic. "What the hell is going on!?" She cried out, the substance entering her lungs but doing nothing to them other than causing mild irritation. As a human, her senses were far too dulled to be dramatically affected by such things as extreme smells. "Ayame—Kouga," She dropped the proper addresses as she looked at the two unconscious individuals with horror. "Wake up—you have to wake up!"

"They won't." Inuyasha spoke through his sleeve even as his own body began to grow heavier and heavier. "_Damn it,"_ He felt his mind grow a bit more fuzzy, his vision starting to blur to the point that there was actually more than one Kagome. _"I won't be conscious much longer_." He told himself, avoiding the delusion that he might be able to stay awake. "_I have to—Kagome has to get out of here."_ He told himself as he tried to breathe but found the pain in his throat far too horrific to bother. "Ka—go."

The girl's head snapped in his direction, her human ears barely managing to hear his raspy rendition of her name. "Inuyasha—you too?" She rushed towards him on her hands and knees, the worry in her eyes so bright that it actually warmed Inuyasha's heart.

"Listen." He forced himself to speak as clearly as possible even as the pain overwhelmed his every sense. "Run, hall—run."

"No!" Kagome cut him off before he could say anything else, shaking her head violently from side to side. "I won't run—I can't do that," She explained even as his gold eyes started to dull, the color making her stomach drop into her feet. "I can't leave you."

The doubled image of Kagome shaking her head made Inuyasha feel sick to his stomach. "_Focus!_" He commanded himself as he closed his eyes, trying desperately to concentrate. "You—have." He spoke shortly, the amount of energy it took him to say only two words draining. "Choice—no—no—choice." He opened his eyes pleading with her the best he could without further words.

"I won't!" Kagome gritted her teeth even as her heart burned in her chest from the sight of him. He looked downright broken, his skin pasty with sweat and his hair matted to his face. His eyes were bloodshot and she could just see the first trickle of blood, beginning to pool above his upper lip from his nose. "_Oh god,"_ She began to panic as she watched the dangerous red substance with horror. "Inuyasha!" She cried as his eyes began to roll back in his head, consciousness slipping away from him. "You have to stay awake!" She begged him but it was already too late, the dog demon had lost his connection the world completely.

A loud crash against the door made Kagome nearly jump to her feet, the screams of the men on the other side telling her they were going to break down the door. Her heart stopped dead in her chest and all the color drained from her face as she watched the door shake as it was pushed on the other side. Briefly, she wondered how the mongooses were able to stand the smell and why they weren't able to break the door down as easily as Inuyasha could; the thoughts didn't last long however, as the door was shoved opened just enough for her to see the clawed hand of one of the beast as he shoved it through the crack.

"_What do I do!?"_ Kagome felt the tears in her eyes, the salt seeming to mix with the toxin causing her retinas to sting. "I don't know—I don't know—I don't know." She repeated, not able to think clearly because of the sheer amount of stress the situation had brought her. "I've never done this all alone." The thought was a dangerous one, images of Sango seeming to jump into her head randomly.

"_You're not alone."_

There was something about those words and the fact Sango was saying them that made Kagome freeze. "I'm not alone." She repeated the words, her breath causing the crawling toxin to float quickly away from her face. "I'm not alone—I have—my powers." Her eyes widened and snapped to the side, looking for the bow that she had haphazardly left on the floor. Instantly, her eyes came in contact with the red wood and she launched herself forward. Practically clawing the wooden floorboards, she clutched the dark red wood between her amazingly steady fingers.

On the other side of the door, the mongooses continued to hiss as they shoved at the aging wood making it splinter as it strained against the dresser Inuyasha had placed there. Watching the door as it was nearly shoved opened Kagome placed the arched wood in her left hand, moving without thought. The power deep within her body began to swirl violently, it too anxiously wishing to be released. The door groaned as it was shoved forwards another foot, the young miko completely unaffected by the motion as she allowed her energy to flow through the bow. The string began to form first, a spark of electricity that ran from each end of the bow, top to bottom. A loud crack echoed in the room as the two ends connected, the sound not hindering the mongoose on the other side of the door at all.

"Ci siamo quasi!" The mongoose yelled, Kagome's bright grey eyes actually watching as every word was formed on its muzzled mouth.

She would never be able to explain what happened then within herself or what even happened afterwards but suddenly, Kagome felt all the power in her body jump to the forefront of her bow. An arrow formed like one she had never seen before, deep dark red, the same color as Inuyasha's blood. The air around her turned into a twister of added energy, the toxin seeming to vanish from the ferociousness of the raging wind. The bow began to shake, vibrating dangerously against her fingers. How she was able to hold the object was debatable but the fact was, Kagome did hold it without a flinch or single stutter.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed, the sound of her voice ripping through the air earth shattering, loud, and dangerous. Her fingers let go of the artificial string, the air stopped moving, her eyes glowed a bright deadly black, and then, the world exploded with the fury of all her power.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N: **I hope that was exciting for everyone and met expectations! I certainly enjoyed writing the chapter, although it did take me more time than I thought it would. On a side note, this is the only chapter in the fanfiction that is one continuous piece. Meaning, I never said had a break. That's probably what was so hard about writing it. Its one continual thought, normally when I write I jump around a bit from thought to thought, I couldn't this time lol.

P.S. I am very glad that everyone has found this particular section to be both heart wrenching and warming. I knew that tackling Sango's rape would be a touchy subject but I hope I have done well to make it open, honest, well portrayed, and courteous to all of my amazing readers. Thank you for your continued support and love.

**Bonus Point:**

What color is Kagome's school uniform including the tie.

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The "Black Pearl" was a portal to the underworld, which lead specifically to Inu no Taisho's grave. It was located inside Inuyasha's eye, a place Sesshoumaru would never look. It is also the location of the Tetsusaiga and the spot where Inuyasha cuts off Sesshoumaru's arm. Oh, what good times! Congrats to the winners:

Guest, Leomae, AnimeNerd1, scorpioprincess18, kuramixMidnight, GammaDancer, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, kan78, critine44, AiydanWarrior, Asian Delicacy, Cagome, WolfOfEmpathy, RockStarAnimeLover, NurNur, Sharp 8394, AKEMI SHIKON, kittyzwuvme1234, Glon Morski, TachiMakoto

**Translations: (Boy, there are a lot of them)**

Cane Stupido – Stupid Dog

Quello era solo fortuna, cane stupido. – That was merely luck, stupid dog.

Clavel – Carnation (A type of flower.)

Mi dispiace, mio carissimo uno, il mio amore. – I'm sorry, my dearest one, my love.

Grazie al cielo. – Thank goodness.

Che cosa? – What?

Dannazione! – Damn it!

Che diavolo era quello? – What the hell was that?

Non bisogna mai farlo di nuovo – Do not ever do it again.

Stai bene – Are you okay?

Quello che ha preso così tanto tempo? – What took so long?"

E 'una lunga storia – It's a long story.

Il mio culo – My ass.

Chi diavolo sei? – Who the hell are you?

Suo cugino – His Cousin.

Maschera su! – Your masks.

Stanno per usare, il profume. – They are going to use the perfumery.

Sta arrivando! – It's here!

**Next Chapter:**

**Death**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

7/31/2013


	83. Death

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**Death**

The sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship outside the opened window was gentle to Kagura's ears. It reminded her of a lullaby her mother had once sung, rhythmic and captivating like the sea. The wind enchantress honestly couldn't think of a more relaxing sound as she laid in Hiten's bed, warm and satisfied. Pillowed against her breast, the thunder demon himself rested, his eyes closed and his lips parted just enough to allow a soft snore to enter the room. The sound mixed with the melody of the waves, cocooned Kagura in a safe haven of resonance.

Gingerly, she looked down at the man, her ruby eyes studying the handsome features of his sleeping face. His tan skin was still taunt with nearly boyish youth and his long eyelashes were tantalizing as they brushed against his almost flushed cheeks. He was beyond handsome in that moment, and to her, the most debonair sight in the world. Suddenly, he shifted against her, the feel of his chin brushing against the tops of her breast making her shiver with uncontrollable desires. Part of her thought to wake him and act on those desires building within her once more but the sound of him releasing a little growl in his throat made her stop.

It was the sound of utter and complete contentment, as if he was happy in his dreams surrounded by her scent and pillowed against her sweet soft flesh. A strand of his long hair fell over his eyes as he buried his nose into one of the yielding mounds, scenting her naturally sweet fragrance instinctively. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face from the sight and the way her stomach flip flopped this time not with lust but with something far more dangerous.

"It's-u my own fault." She told herself absently as she studied every bit of his striking features, scrutinizing them and imprinting them within her memory. "Baka." She grumbled, directing the insult not at him but at herself. She was a fool, a fool who had grown accustomed to another fool's face.

With soft, almost trembling fingertips she reached up to brush the stray strand of hair out of his eyes. His eyelids flickered for a second as if he was about to wake but stopped long before he actually woke up. The wind demon felt slightly let down that he hadn't in fact woken completely but she understood he needed rest.

"I've been—relentless-u." She whispered to him as she brushed her fingers once more against his bangs. Sweetly, she smoothed them, allowing herself to caress the coarse strands of black hair. "No man can stay-y awake after that." She shook her head as if amused but the amusement quickly faded as memories of her life started to bubble to the surface of her mind.

She could see another man pillowed against her breast, his long silver strands far different than Hiten's. Each wisp of silver hair had been soft and delicate, matching his high cheekbones and narrow nose, all of which was inherited from his mother. He had truthfully been a slight man in many ways, his fragileness masked only by his sheer impressive coldness. It seemed to seep from him, a type of animosity for all living things that reviled even Naraku at times. Not that he was a mean man or even a cruel man but he was a calculated one and a man who knew exactly what he wanted from his life from the moment of his birth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered the name, even the sound of it making her once warm body become just a little colder. He had been a hard man to get along with but he had been her intended and she had respected that far more than she could ever have loved him. "I respect-o Sesshoumaru-sama as a good-u mate would." She bit her lip as the words died on her tongue. "I gave-e him every devotion." She felt a lump form in her throat as her thoughts ran away from her.

_"Anata wa," She saw the Inutaisho's mouth move as he addressed for the first time, telling her exactly what she was to be. "Watashi no musuko no tsumadearu kotodearu."_

Kagura tilted her head back, looking away from Hiten as she allowed the memory to push into her mind. The very moment she was told that her marriage had been arranged and she was to wed one of the most influential demons in all of Nihon. At first, she recalled being happy, pleased that she had been chosen out of all the girls that longed for such station. But that had changed, just as the wind can move swiftly or slowly, her happiness had changed from great to nonexistent.

Images of his stony face invaded her mind, blocking out the happiness of the past few months and replacing it with unnerving reality. Closing her eyes, Kagura allowed herself to seep into the memories of her youth when she had been a young girl of no more than four hundred years. She had been beautiful with sweet white eyes, the color of clouds on a hot summer day. They were the eyes of wind demons and she had arguably had the most beautiful of them all. Even Sesshoumaru had once said so—

_The tips of her fingers brushed ever so sweetly against the ground as she sat in front of him on her knees with her head bowed. "Watashi wa Sesshoumaru-sama, anata ni jibun jishin o ataeru yō ni natta." She spoke in her native Japanese offering Sesshoumaru herself in the most compliant and feminine of ways. Purposefully, she made her voice soft and frail, the perfect example of a proper wife for a dignified ruler. "__Anata no chichi no meirei de__." She continued as she dipped her head farther forward to the floor, imploring him to accept her as his father wanted. _

_"Kore ga subetedesu?" He replied, his voice coming across as almost bored as he questioned his father's decision._

_She blinked as she looked down at the tatami mat, the green woven reeds almost mocking her. Lifting her head up rather daringly, she found herself face to face with the most deviously handsome man she had ever met or even seen. His hair was smooth and long, flowing to the ground in a giant sheet of perfect silver. His chin was both strong and subtle, his cheek bones both high and intimidating, and his eyes both mocking and unpleased all at the same time. He looked almost bored, his golden eyes piercing through her as he dared her to entertain him with just the slant of his pupils. A shudder moved throughout her and she briefly had no idea what to say or what to do. She had been trained always to simply remain quiet, neither thinking nor speaking unless spoken to and to only answer questions with flirty whims not thoughts._

"_Ano—." She attempted to say but suddenly he held up one slender yet dangerously clawed hand._

"_Watashi wa gakkarida to iu koto o nikumu.__" He addressed her slowly, his words rolling off his tongue in the most intimidating way as he insulted her swiftly and sardonically. "Shikashi, watashi wa omoimasu." Those golden eyes ran over her still appearing bored but in that moment somehow pleased. "__Sukunakutomo, anata wa utsukushī me o motte iru__."_

_She blinked from the words not believing that a man like him had spoken them. She fault insulted and oddly glad all at the same time. He was disappointed in her, he had called her blatantly a disappointment and yet, he had also told her she had beautiful eyes. Part of her, a tiny section of her mind that had yet to find a voice, wanted to insult him back. It wanted to tell him he was far too pretty to be a man but the daintiness of her heritage had been beaten into her well. _

_Bowing to him once more, her forehead brushing the ground with a combination of relief and humiliation, she whispered, "__Watashi wa shōrai-teki ni wa motto yoi to omotte imasu."_

"I hope-e to do better-u in the future." Kagura repeated the words in English as she opened her eyes once more, allowing the one truly pleasant memory of Sesshoumaru to drift away from her. It had not been long after that meeting that their true relationship had started and she found herself trapped within his web. He had been a selfish man at times and downright conniving, he was the reason she was here, a pawn in his perfect plan. He had used her to accomplish a lifelong goal, his father's goal, a man he hated and admired all in the same breath.

"Shikon-no-Tama." She whispered out the words as she imaged Sesshoumaru saying them. "Sesshoumaru-sama will have-e you." She whispered as she unconsciously ran her fingers over Hiten's hair again. "Sesshoumaru-sama will finish-i his dream." She felt a slight sob begin to build within her throat and she gulped to wash it back down. "And Kagura—will die." The lump came back, this time doubled as she spoke, the decisions she had made in life ripping into her stomach violently.

Without her permission, Kagura's red eyes looked towards the small window beside the bed. She was met with the vastness of the sea, the gift of the Shinigami's red eyes showing her what waited for her there. She hovered a few scant yards away, flesh still dripping from her falling into the ocean as she continued to decay even now. The sight made Kagura sick to her stomach: not because of the disgusting quality of the Shinigami's current state, but instead because her presence meant Kagura was about to die and Kagura, didn't want to die.

Kagura wanted to live, she wanted to continue living on this ship with this man laying against her chest. She wanted to be here always, to grow old here, and to have a life here that she never could have had anywhere else. She wanted to be with this man who truly liked her, the part of her Sesshoumaru had never seen as he manipulated her entire world and sentenced her to death. And yet, that was impossible, she (not he) had made a deal with a Shinigami. She had done that not for herself but for a man she thought she once had loved. She had obeyed Sesshoumaru's every wish and this was how she was repaid. She was going to die right after realizing how much she wanted to live.

The wind demon closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to allow the tears that were starting to build within them to be released. It too was an impossible task. "I'm going-u to miss you—Hiten-sama." She whispered to herself as she leaned forward her red eyes clouding as she tried to see his face. Unable to stop herself, Kagura allowed a tear to fall down her cheek, rounding down to her chin where it rested for several seconds before falling to land on Hiten's forehead.

The thunder demon crinkled his nose at the intrusion and slowly opened his eyes, grains of sleep making them feel heavy. "Kagura-hime?" Hiten mumbled as he tried to focus on her but found himself pretty much unable. Allowing a whine to leave his throat, he held back a yawn before snuggling into her side a little more. The warmth of her flesh against his face made him smile and gingerly he allowed his tongue the barest of moments to reach out and lap at her breast. "I'm tired." He told her finally as he felt his eyes become, if it was at all possible, even heavier.

"I know." Kagura responded to him evenly, her red eyes studying the figure in the distance absently for only a second more before she turned back towards Hiten. "Go back-u to sleep, koi," The words were soft and truthful as she whispered them into his ear. "I'll be here-e when you awake." Kagura frowned as the words echoed throughout the room, her mind contemplating them even as Hiten smiled and allowed himself to return to sleep. "Will I—," She actually asked herself as she turned her head slowly back towards the vastness of the sea. "Be alive-e when Hiten-sama wakes up-pu?"

She could honestly say, she wasn't sure.

-break-

"_Inu-chan." _

_The soft whisper filled Inuyasha with a beautiful sense of inner peace that he hadn't really experienced in some years. "_Okaa-san_." He thought to himself as her scent washed over him, milk and wildness. _

"_Open your eyes," Her soft voice, a voice she had only used when speaking with him, flowed into his head. Just like her scent it encompassed him, seeming to become part of him just as the blood in her veins ran through his own. "Inu-chan." She finished and Inuyasha couldn't help but obey her words._

_Golden eyes opened to the world, taking in the backdrop of soft blue that was the sky. Blinking confused he watched as a nearby cloud passed over his head throwing his face and person into shadow. "I'm outside?" He whispered to himself just as a soft giggle to his left made him jump. Turning quickly, he nearly gasped as the image of his mother reflected in his irises. "Okaa—." He barely managed to say, her presence so real to him that it nearly ate away at his soul._

_Beautiful dark eyes he had inherited on nights of equal darkness blinked as full lips curved into an almost sad smile. The wind ruffled her long hair, the twin little strands on either side of her face brushing against her high cheek bones, the very bones he had inherited. "You've become big."_

_He recoiled slightly at her words, unsure of them and confused by them all at the same time. "I—." He looked down at himself, taking in his red jacket and black pants, his large hands and large feet. Somehow, he found the clothes he was wearing and the size of his body to be surprising. It was almost as if he had expected himself to be merely a child in her presence: with tiny hands, tiny feet, and a haori and hakama in place of western clothing. "I guess," He raised his head to look at her, the smile in her eyes making him feel warm inside. "I'm grown."_

"_An adult." The woman whispered and reached forward with calloused hands. "I never thought I'd see you this big—a man."_

_Inuyasha smiled as his mother touched his face with the tips of her fingers. "Okaa-san." He whispered and rubbed his face against her hand, loving the safety of her scent. _

"_You're so much like your father." She commented and pulled her hand away momentarily before returning upwards to his ears. They twitched instinctively under her fingers and Inuyasha sent her a bit of a glare that she promptly ignored. "I can touch them if I want, I'm your mother."_

_Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar words, leaning into her touch without another thought. "Of course, Okaa-san." Gentle fingers rubbed the triangles on his head for some seconds, the dog demon beginning to disappear from consciousness with each passing second of delight. Before he could completely lose himself however, his mother removed her hands from him, causing his ears to go cold. _

_His eyes snapped open from the change and he frowned as he noticed the serious expression on his mother's face. Her eyebrows were knitted together as if in thought, her lips were pursed tightly, her chin was lowered and her eyes were dark, turbulent, and fixated on the floor between them. He could honestly say he had only ever seen her look as she did now once and that had been long ago when he was no more than five or six. _

_Finally, she raised her head looking up at him with an expression of such sadness that he nearly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "I'm here for a reason." She whispered, but that didn't stop the voice from sounding loud and almost treacherous. "She's powerful."_

"_What?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow not sure what his mother meant._

"_And sweet and kind and noble and—." She continued on not bothering with his question as she placed her hand back in her lap absently. "And in great danger."_

"_Okaa-san," He shook his head and sent her the most confused of looks. "What are you talking about?"_

"_The path between light and darkness is a hard path to negotiate." She spoke cryptically as her face seemed to grow darker from her words. "She will need much compassion if she is to walk that line and not cross it."_

"_I don't understand." Inuyasha shook his head, a large frown forming on his face._

"_You needn't." Izayoi told him as she finally stood the blue sky a strange backdrop to her somber face. "I love you." Her words rocked his very soul, the sound of them as frightening as even the scariest of monsters._

"_Don't go." He couldn't fight the urge to say the words, the child in him wanting its mother. _

_She didn't respond to his words however and instead merely smiled sweetly. "Goodbye." She told him just as the scent of death seemed to jump into the air without warning._

_It overpowered his nose, making him feel nauseous and somehow assaulted. Falling backwards from the power of it he closed his eyes, his nose beginning to burn as it was consumed with nothing but the smell of ash and death. "Okaa-san!" He called for her as he tried to open his eyes to see her once more but soot seemed to blind and sting them. "What's burning?" He asked himself as his vision was overrun with the thick black substance. Deep inside his heart however, he already knew. It was part of his distant memory, something he had shut away and hoped to never relive: the burning of a plague victim's body._

_They had burned her with the others upon her death, attempting to stop the spread of the deadly disease. He had wanted nothing more than to stop it and give her a proper burial in the tradition of his western family and not his eastern one. Regardless of his wants however, she had been denied such decency and instead had been burned on a large mass funeral pyre before his very eyes; he knew this to be a fact, the memories were still present in his mind (although suppressed quite well). Still, despite knowing all of this, Inuyasha still opened his eyes._

_The charred outline of what had once been his mother filled his vision, the sight of her blackened flesh a permanent image in his heart. The smell of her scent dissipating, the fragrance of milk and wilderness dying from the world, tore at his heart._

"_No." He whispered as her young body became nothing but ash right before his eyes. "No!" He screamed, falling onto his hands and knees from the sight of the charred and mangled body. "No," He whispered as he stared at the crisp flesh, black and burnt. "No." His face contorted into a sob, tears he hadn't shed since he was a fifteen year old boy, washing down his face. "Okaa-san!" He screamed as he shut his eyes against the sight only to see his mother's lifeless burnt body behind his eyelids, once more. _

Inuyasha's eyes swan behind his eyelids as he slowly began to wake from the horrid dream. His nose twitched slightly, searching for his mother's calming scent subconsciously, wanting nothing more than to envelop himself in her comfort. The scent that greeted his searching nose however was neither calming nor comforting. Instead, the only scent he found was a wholly disturbing one: death, decay, and charred flesh mixed with burning fur. He tried desperately to open his eyes in order to identify the scent but instantly regretted the action as his pupils practically caught fire the moment he opened them.

"_Fuck!"_ He yelled in his head as he snapped them closed once more, his mind racing to remember what had happened before he had fallen asleep. "_Am I drunk?_" He asked himself first as he became more and more aware of his body and the area around him. Slowly, the nerves along his mouth, throat, and lungs awakened, reminding him of the truth as the once stabbing sensation of the toxin returned in the form of a slightly uncomfortable sting. "_Toxin—mongooses_."

Inuyasha scrunched up his face as the images of the mongooses muzzles filled up his whole mind. He could see one of the snarling creatures right before his eyes, hissing and spitting as it held a spear up next to his face. Its brown eyes glowed like they were on fire and it charged at him, only to disappear in a puff of smoke. Confused by the image Inuyasha attempted to open his eyes once more but found the task impossible because of the way they burned. Irritated, he tried to move one of his hands up to touch his face and rub at his burning eyes but, much to his surprise and panic, found himself unable to move more than a pinky in response.

"_I can't move_." He began to panic as he inhaled deeply and hurriedly all at the same time. He tried to open his eyes once more and although the sting had lessoned since the first time, he still found it far too painful to keep them opened for an extended amount of time. Snapping his eyes shut once more, he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened and why he suddenly felt beyond weak and drained. "_Why the fuck can't I remember?"_ He cursed even as memories began to pound against the side of his skull contributing to a burgeoning headache.

Suddenly, in a flash of connecting thoughts, he began to remember the events of the past hour. He recalled seeing the little boat and his bastard cousin flirting with Kagome. He remembered the manor, the stone fence, and the opened window. He remembered Kouga and their decision to separate when they had reached the fork in the hallways. He remembered the scent of Kouga's mate and the two mongooses he had fought in order to reach her. He remembered Kouga showing up immediately after, he remembered the army of them approaching, and throwing Kouga into a room in order to escape them.

"_That was fun_." He couldn't help but smile to himself even as his eyes started to water in an attempt to alleviate the burning sensation. The smile quickly disappeared from his face however as the next set of memories tore into both his mind and heart. The sight of Kagome's face, her tears as she watched him suffer, the sound of men breaking down the door, and her scream of terror, filled him. "_Kagome!_" He forced his eyes to snap open despite the pain, his still irritated cornea's practically on fire. "_I have to find her—please let her be safe_."

His vision was blurry as he looked around the room, searching desperately for the woman he loved more than life itself. First, he saw Kouga and Ayame, the two still very much unconscious but (if their moving chest were any indication) alive as they laid a few feet beside him on his left. Ignoring their presence, he turned his head to his other side, searching for Kagome there. It didn't take him long to see her, hunched over on the ground only a few scant feet away from him. He narrowed his eyes in surprise; how he had missed her scent he would never know. Ignoring that strange fact, the demon in him growled wanting nothing more than to rush to her, hold her, and search her over for any wounds or injuries. The look on her face however, prevented the human in him from moving even one tiny, single inch.

She was sitting on her knees her arms, wrapped around her middle, shaking like tiny leaves as she held herself as if she was a little child. Her face was pale, nearly white in complexion, an impossibility considering how much time she spent in the bright sea sun. Her black hair in stark contrast seemed darker as it draped across her face, the strands just long enough to hide the top of her ears but not enough to prevent Inuyasha from seeing her sunken eyes. They were dull, the color a strange black that reminded him of Kikyo in the most disturbing of ways. It was as if all the happiness that had ever been within her was completely gone, drained away until nothing good was left within her soul. The sight made him shudder, his stomach turning and his heart sinking from the very prospect.

"Kagome?" He whispered, his voice husky as if he had a sore throat.

The girl didn't move from the sound, her eyes focused on something else entirely, which was far away from them both physically and mentally. Following her gaze, Inuyasha realized it was the red bow laying on the floor as if it had been thrown away haphazardly. For the life of him, he couldn't comprehend why the bow wouldn't be at her side. She had to be connected to it, without the connection she couldn't use her power without suffering.

"_Is that—did she drain herself?"_ He questioned as he forced himself up onto his elbows, the stinging in his eyes nothing compared to the stinging of his movements. Grunting, he inhaled sharply and winced but continued to force himself to move nonetheless. Every instinct in his body told him to get to her, to help her, and to figure out what the hell was wrong with her. "Kagome?" He spoke again, his voice a gentle whisper as he managed to push himself up onto his elbows. His eyes watered from the contact with the air and he wanted nothing but to close them once more. The look on her face prevented him from even thinking of doing such a thing however. He almost couldn't stand it, the dull look of her skin, the way her hair seemed to have lost its curl. "_What happened?_"

Slowly, as if just now realizing that Inuyasha was awake, the girl turned her head and looked straight at him. The sight of those eyes so melancholy and lost made his heart fall and his hands sweat. "They're dead." Was all she said, the way her eyes became even duller and blacker as she spoke intimidating.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked rapidly not understanding what Kagome was talking about. "Who's dead?" He breathed deeply, even as those breaths made his lungs ache and his throat burn.

"All of them." Kagome whispered her expression starting to change as she spoke each word. The sullen face morphed as her bottom lip began to quiver and gloom was replaced by horrified realization. Shaking she pulled her hands away from her stomach and looked at her sweating palms as if they were monsters. "I—all of them," Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears of immense sorrow and regret. Ripping her eyes away from her hands, she quickly adjusted her body until she was no longer sitting on her knees but instead on her bottom. Hastily, she pulled her knees up to her chest, her lips trembling as her ashen face grew whiter and whiter. "I—I didn't mean to." She finally said as she closed her eyes, tears seeping out from between her lashes.

"What?" Inuyasha scrunched up his brows even as the scent of death wafted into his nose.

"I killed them!" She finally snapped, the desperation in her voice, the pain, and the brokenness louder than any sound Inuyasha had ever heard. "I killed them—all of them." She sobbed and brought her hands up to her face, covering it as if trying to hide from the entire world. "How—I'm good—I'm good—I'm good." She rocked back and forth in her spot as her voice cracked and whined. "It's not real!" She shouted, her whole face contorting with her own hysteria.

"Not real—?" Inuyasha tried to wrap his mind around her distraught words but found himself unable. Not only was his brain functioning slowly because of the toxin but Kagome was also not making very much sense. "What's real—who's dead?"

"Them!" She screamed and threw one hand off her face pointing a finger at something just beside the door.

Uncertain, Inuyasha finally pushed himself into a full upright sitting position, his eyes following Kagome's finger. The sight that greeted him was probably one of the most sickening things he had ever seen. The door was completely gone and the doorframe looked as if a cannonball had been shot through it, the edges nothing more than splinters of wood barely hanging to the wall. The sight of such destruction was not the thing that disturbed him though. No, the disturbing part was the smoldering remains of what had once been living creatures.

Body upon body laid on top of one another, men with opened jaws seeming to still be screaming from their own death pain, littering the ground. All the flesh still left upon their exposed bones was black, their faces burned beyond recognition, and their fur was completely gone except for patches that were still smoldering, little cinders collected in their hair. The sight made Inuyasha feel sick to his stomach, his whole body going ridged as his mind tried to process what exactly it was seeing.

"_They're—they were—burned alive._" He told himself as he studied each blistered face's opened mouth scream and each body's outstretched hands clawing for a means of escape. "_Who did this? How did they—?"_ The thought was cut off before it could be completed. Slowly, he turned his head away from the bodies and back towards the sobbing Kagome. "_It's not possible_." He told himself as he brought a shaking hand up to his face. "_She—Kagome wouldn't_." He felt his heart nearly break in his chest as he listened to each uncontrollable sob that racked her body. "_She did._" A small voice in the back of his head told him, admitting something he couldn't quite believe.

Kagome was gentle, Kagome was kind, and he knew, Kagome wouldn't hurt a single living thing; not even a raging demon. Kagome was the kind of girl who got upset at the sight of violence and who deplored it above everything else in the world. To raise her hand or her bow, with hate and the intent to kill was something unimaginable. It seemed downright impossible. He had never known a miko to use their abilities in such a dark way—.

"_The path between light and darkness is a hard path to negotiate."_

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch in his throat from the memory of the dream. "_Was that—was Okaa-san?_" He shook himself to remove the thought, the burning in his lungs making the movement more painful than it should have been. "_It was just a dream_." He forced himself to say internally even as his gut told him that was a lie. "_Miko's won't kill intentionally—so how could she have? Did she even—?"_ He inhaled sharply, the burning sensation in his throat making him realize there was only one way to resolve his confusion. "Kagome." Her name seemed like a ghost upon his tongue. "Did you—?"

The girl promptly hiccupped and ripped her hands away from her face. The pain lodged in her eyes made Inuyasha go stark still as if he was a wounded animal caught in a predator's gaze. "Yes." She told him, her whole body seeming to tingle with hate for herself as she spoke. "It was me—me—me—me." She sank into the ground further, breaking eye contact with him as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "I'm so sorry." She cried out as she grabbed for her hair, yanking on it as if the pain would make her feel better. "I killed them—I did it."

Inuyasha honestly didn't know what he should do as he looked at her. His whole body was frozen with a mixture of disbelief and pain. "_There's no way—it has to be a mistake_." He told himself even as the mounting evidence was shoved into his face with every whimper and moan she released. "_Kagome could never do this_." He thought as her sobs grew louder and his heart grew more and more pained. "_Kagome isn't that kind of person_." He reasoned even as his eyes traveled over her body, the knowledge that she had been the only one not susceptible to the toxin eating away at his consciousness. "_She was the only one awake_."

The fact was haunting and compelling. Licking his lips, he realized the only way he would really know for sure was to ask. But how does one go about asking someone if they were responsible for the murder of so many people; especially, if that person is as sweet and kind and honest and fair as Kagome Dremsont. Opening his mouth, he tried to find the words but they were hard to make appear. A small part of him actually didn't want to know, it just wanted to make all of this go away. That part of him only wanted to make her feel better and it knew that forgetting about this incident would do nothing but make her life easier. Still, a larger part of himself knew that things like this didn't just vanish into thin air.

"How," He forced himself to speak even as his heart told him not to. "How did this—h-happen?"

The sobbing girl hiccupped as she listened to his words, barely acknowledging them as she buried her face into her knees. All she wanted to do was disappear, crawl underneath a rock and die. "_Everything I believed in is gone_." The thought echoed in her head taunting her. "_I'm—I'm a monster._" She held back another sob as she gritted her teeth, her body beginning to shake with her own horror. "I killed th-e-e-em." She managed to say out loud, a gasp overtaking her words within seconds.

Despite the pain coursing through his body Inuyasha pushed himself forward, needing to reach her. Every sob she released bit into him, taking chunks of his heart with it. "Kagome." He whispered as he forced himself onto his knees with a large grunt of pain. Luckily, it seemed the pain was beginning to subside, even if it was just slightly. Moving on his hands and knees, he approached her slowly both for her sake and his own abilities. "It's okay." He offered as he moved across the floor, the feeling in his limps returning more and more with each carefully traveled inch.

Noticing how close his voice had become, Kagome's head snapped opened and she turned to look at him surprised (not surprised by his movements, but surprised by his very presence.) It was as if she had not noticed him till now and was just seeing him alive for the first time. "You're okay?" The words came out as shaky and filled with pain. "You're okay." She said again this time seeming to believe what she was saying as she cried.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha told her as he reached her side, his whole body groaning from the pain of his movements. "Are—." He started to say but was cut off by another of her giant sobs.

Launching herself forward, her mouth opened and gasping for breath, Kagome literally tackled her intended. Inuyasha fell backwards, unable to support her in his current state and gasped as his lungs were unwittingly filled with a rush of oxygen. The pain of the action was surprisingly minimal and the dog demon held in a sigh of relief he couldn't begin to explain. On top of him, Kagome continued to sob, her face already buried in his shirt as she cried and cried, relief flooding her every pore.

"I wa-s-s wo-r-rried." She managed to tell him as her body shook uncontrollably against him, her hands gripping his shirt, pulling him towards her. "I thought—I thought," She shook her head, burying it farther into his chest. "Dead."

"Dead?" Inuyasha repeated even as he brought his hands around her back, pulling her towards himself even more (if it was possible). "No—I'm here," He whispered carefully as he rubbed her back and closed his eyes. "I'm here—I'm alive."

Kagome sniffled from his words and somehow managed to pull herself together just enough to look at him. The blackness of her eyes caught him off guard for all of a minute and he found himself stilling from the sight. There was something about those eyes that were unnerving, maybe it was because they looked so much like Kikyo's eyes or maybe it was simply because they looked so much not like Kagome's.

The girl searched his face the best she could, uncertainty beginning to fuel her as she watched him look at her nervously. It was a look she had never before seen on his face in regards to her. He looked almost, confused and untrusting, and she was positive she knew why. Pushing herself upwards, practically ripping herself away from Inuyasha, Kagome resisted the urge to sob again. "You—you hate me."

"What!?" The dog demon felt his heart jump into his throat, his whole body practically in spasm from her words. "Never!" He managed to shout even as his throat and lungs caught fire with pain.

Kagome flinched at the sound and recoiled away from him in a way Inuyasha could honestly say he had never seen before. "You do—you hate me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha shook his head, his mind racing in an attempt to understand her. "Why would I hate you?"

Her head snapped upwards and her eyes filled with red hot disbelief. "Look!" She shouted, her voice coming out in such a shrill explanation that Inuyasha's ears actually pressed to his head. "Look at what I did." She snapped her wrist towards the charred remains of the mongoose demons she had killed. "I murdered them! I killed them!" Her voice was near hysterical as she slammed her hand down palm first onto the wooden floor. "I'm a monster!"

Reaching out for her, Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her but not too hard to hurt her in anyway. "Calm down." He commanded as his eardrums virtually burst inside his ear canal. "Tell me—what happened."

She turned towards him looking every bit the tender age of eighteen. "I—you—you were." She struggled desperately to find the words, her own distraught nature causing her tongue and brain to lack communication. "The toxin," She finally said even as her body began to shake as if she was having a flashback to the event in question. "You—all of you were—."

Inuyasha felt the memories begin to return as she stumbled over her own words. "We were dying." He whispered to himself as the sensations he could recall made him practically squirm uncomfortably.

"Yes." Kagome whispered her voice small and mouse like. "I didn't know what else to do." She cried as she wrapped her arms around herself the shaking making it near impossible for her to grasp her sides properly. "I—I grabbed the bow and I—something happened in me." She looked up at him as if pleading for him to explain what even she didn't understand. "I made an arrow." She recalled as her heart began to tighten to the point of throbbing within her chest. "It was black."

Inuyasha listened patiently even as his mind jumped onto the thought. "A black arrow?" He whispered to himself so softly that Kagome couldn't hear him. Quickly, his mind jumped back to their time with Onaconah, his memories of Kagome's first and only arrow he had ever seen jumping to the forefront of his mind. "_It was white—pinkish white_." He felt a lump form in his throat as he realized exactly where Kagome's story was heading without her having to say another word.

"I—I fired it and everything—exploded." She reached for him as she spoke, her eyes looking at the ground between them as her fingers searched for the comfort of his person. "They screamed—I've never heard such screams." Her voice broke just as her fingers grasped the fabric of his pants legs, pulling at it until the fabric groaned. "And then—fire." Her voice died in her throat as the flames that had killed the mongooses danced before her eyes. "I—I just wanted to protect you." Her face snapped upwards, tears gathering on her chin as she looked at him. "I couldn't let you die."

The dog demon looked at her with bright golden eyes finally lined with comprehension. "_She did do it._" He told himself, admitting what he found himself not wanting to admit. "_She killed them but—," _Another part of his mind began to reason. "_She—Kagome saved us_." The thought echoed throughout his head so loudly that he had no room to think of anything else. _"Kagome saved my life_." He told himself as the demon inside of him actually pouted, hating the thought.

He couldn't stop the swell of both pride and anger that instantaneously flooded his body. Part of him, the demon part hated the fact that its mate had to save it. It didn't like the idea at all and with a swift grow cursed the fact that it had been that weak. The human in him however, couldn't help but swell with love and disbelief. It couldn't have been more proud. And in the end, no other thoughts mattered but the demon's wounded pride and the human's admiration for its mate. The fact that Kagome had killed was completely ignorable compared to those two different modes of thought.

"_She saved me_." He licked his lips knowing that he would never ever in a million years voice the words aloud. His pride would not allow him to say such a thing. "You—." Admiration began to build in his chest as he realized what it was Kagome had done. "You stopped them, you saved us."

"No!" Kagome shouted, unable to allow those words to apply to her. "I killed them," The words rushed from her mouth as she gripped his pants legs, the threads beginning to pop underneath the tension of her fingers. "I killed innocent people."

"But you saved us." Inuyasha tried to argue back, his true belief that she had been right fueling his words. "It doesn't matter what happened," He felt his pride for his mate's power bubble up within his chest. "You did what you had to do and that's what's important."

"I could have done something else." Kagome fought back her whole body shaking as she spoke each and every word. "Why didn't I?" She ripped her hands away from him, her fingers shaking so badly that she couldn't hold onto his body any longer. "I could have used a barrier—I could have purified them—I could have done so many things." She grabbed for her own hair, yanking and pulling on it with force she didn't know she had. "And I—," She looked up at him, the horror in her voice making Inuyasha feel distinctly uncomfortable. "I chose to kill."

The sound of groaning to their right stopped the conversation before it could advance any farther. Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped and whipped their heads towards the sound as Kouga began to move, his mind gradually coming back into consciousness. "Che diavolo." He whispered, the words rolling off his tongue in much the same way words rolled off a drunkard's own.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called towards the other demon, his own experience with waking up from the toxin sparking his words. "Don't move right away."

"Eh?" Kouga growled out even as his own body seemed too caught on fire. "Dannazione!" He cursed and promptly began to cough from the pain in his throat.

Despite all of his clouded thoughts regarding Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at the sight. "_Damn bastard deserves a little pain_." He told himself before glancing at his mate out of the corner of his eye. Part of him was glad for the interruption, mainly because he had no idea what to say to Kagome at the moment_. "She—saved us,"_ He thought to himself for what was probably the tenth time. _"But she killed to do it."_

"_The path between light and darkness is a hard path to negotiate." _

"_What the hell does that mean!?"_ He growled to himself as his mother's words floated into his mind once more, taunting him.

Across from him, completely unaware of the previous conversation or Inuyasha's own thoughts, Kouga growled slightly. The pain in his eyes was extraordinary but not so much that he would dare allow himself to be vulnerable in front of his cousin. It was with this stubbornness ragging throughout his head that he was able to force his eyes to open far faster than Inuyasha had been able to. Blue eyes pried apart, the normally white part of his eyes which surrounded the pupil red and agitated.

"Arg." He growled to himself and snapped them back shut even his own stubbornness no match for the pain. Dragging his weakened arms from the ground, he brought up a hand and rubbed it across his eyes. "Ahi." He hissed from the searing sting before deliberately scenting the air. His mate's scent instantly filled his nose and much like Inuyasha, his eyes snapped opened in response refusing to close. "Ayame."

The wolf demon's head spontaneously moved to her location within the room, spotting her so quickly that it almost seemed unnatural. The young female wolf was unmoving beside him, her body strewn on the floor just as it had been when Kagome had entered the room a mere twenty minutes before. Reaching for his young mate, Kouga gently ran the back of his hand over her cheek, his blue eyes filled with worry and slight despair.

"Meticcio?" He spoke after a few more moments of staring at her intently. "What-eh 'appened?" He finally looked away from the girl and towards his cousin, his eyes traveling over them before seeing the destruction behind him. The sight gave him complete pause, his hand dropping from Ayame's face in favor of staring at the unbelievable view. "Damn." He whispered the words softly as he stared at the charred flesh with disbelief. "How-eh did I not smell-a tat?" He spoke out loud, the use of English making it seem as if he was asking a legitimate question, which he was in fact not.

Ignoring the second question in favor of the first and real one, Inuyasha shifted awkwardly. His initial thought, his only thought, was to lie. "Something went wrong with the toxin." Inuyasha deceived without a second thought as even the hair on his arms started to stand on end. He knew if Kouga was truly aware of Kagome's advanced powers that the girl would be in very real danger. Priestesses and miko's who could kill were far more dangerous to a demon than even the most horrifyingly strong monster on the planet. "_If Kouga knew she did that_," He licked his lower lip as the demon inside of him bristled, wanting nothing more than to protect its mate. "_There's no telling what he would do._"

Beside him, Kagome lifted her head frowning darkly as she listened to Inuyasha speak. "_That's not what happened_." She wanted to say but an instinctual fear deep within herself (a fear few humans still possessed), told her not to say a single word. Somehow she knew the danger she was in without even having to understand its potential. _"I killed a demon_," She lowered her head once more from the thought as an earlier memory from a different incident suddenly jumped into her head. "_Again—I killed a demon again_." Her heart stopped dead in her chest as the image of Manten's awful face jumped into her head. "_I really am a monster—a horrible fucking monster!"_

"Serve-e dem right." Kouga mumbled to himself as he pulled his body into an upright position his blue eyes turning towards the still unconscious Ayame.

Not wanting to prolong the conversation any further or even guide it in an uncomfortable direction, Inuyasha quickly gathered his wits. "We need to get out of here." He told Kouga as he glanced over at the unnervingly quiet Kagome. Watching her carefully for several seconds, he made sure to word his sentence as delicately as possible before he spoke. "Someone—had to have heard—," He started to use the word 'screams' but stopped before they could actually leave his mouth. "_Maybe explosion?" _He thought to himself, realizing that he must look and sound ridiculous as he debated internally. "_What do I say—I don't want to make her feel worse but,"_ He sighed and narrowed his eyes as he took in the sight of Kagome's broken face: she looked so small and fragile, far smaller and more fragile than he had seen her in months. "_I almost can't believe it._" He thought to himself, the image of the tiny shattered girl scaring him more than he cared to admit. Unable to think of anything more appropriate and running out of time to speak, he found himself unable to say nothing more than: "What happened?"

Unaware of the incident and Kagome's shift in mood, Kouga immediately agreed as he forced himself onto his hands and knees. "I will-eh carry Ayame." He told them as he raised one foot up, placing it flat underneath himself. The wolf demon breathed deeply from the exertion, the after effects of the toxin still tormenting his body.

Watching him carefully, Inuyasha had to admit that he was impressed with how quickly Kouga was recovering but then again he understood where the recovery was coming from. "_At least my mate's awake—if she wasn't I'd probably be twice as motivated too._" He thought as he glanced down at Ayame a bit worried. "Okay." Inuyasha agreed as he too forced one foot up underneath himself. It surprised him how much effort the simple movement actually took and for a moment he grew worried. _"How the hell are we gonna get to the ship like this?" _He asked himself as he braced one hand on the ground getting ready to stand. After preparing his weakened body for a few precious seconds he grunted and managed to get his other foot underneath himself as well. "Thank god." He muttered as he pushed himself to his feet completely.

His mind swam for a moment and he found himself closing his eyes so as to block out the tormenting sight. After several seconds of debating if he was going to actually throw up or not he finally felt his stomach settle down and sighed. Opening his eyes once more, he blinked in surprise as he watched his cousin actually struggle to get his other foot back onto the ground. The proud wolf demon looked as if he was shaking, his whole body seeming to tremble with even the slightest of moves.

"_Maybe there is a bright side to all this_." He thought to himself and smirked ever so slightly before a slight sniffle to his right made his ears go straight up, alert.

Turning he found himself looking at the still silent and crumbled Kagome. At some point she had risen to her feet as well and had even taken a hold of the bow once more but standing straight up with the bow in hand had done nothing to improve her stance. The girl was still hunched over, her body leaning forward and her sullen eyes staring at the ground as her arms wrapped around her middle. The sight tore at his heart and made him feel sick to his stomach in the most unpleasant of ways. All he wanted was the rush to her, to grab her back into his arms and comfort her but now was neither the time nor place. There was no telling who had heard the fight and screams and explosions they had caused in the past quarter hour; which meant, there was no telling who might show up at any second.

"_When we get back—,_" He told himself as his ears twitched on his head, the sound of Ayame moaning reaching them. "_I'll_ _talk with her—she just—it's hard when you have to kill someone to live_." He licked his lips, already knowing that in Kagome's case it just wasn't that simple. Briefly, his dream came back to him, the image of his mother as her own gentle black eyes looked at him rising up to the forefront of his mind.

_"The path between light and dark—."_

He watched as she formed every single syllable, her lips moving so deliberately in his mind that it almost felt, once more, completely real and not a dream.

"—_is a hard path to negotiate."_

She finished, closing her eyes to him with a sweet smile that he remembered often occurring in his youth. A slight warmness rushed over his body and he could honestly admit that for the briefest of seconds he felt decidedly home-sick. Shaking off the feeling the best he could, not wanting to be distracted in such a situation, the dog demon turned his thoughts away from her gentle face and towards her soft words. "_What does that mean?_" He asked himself but the thought didn't last long as Kouga began to speak, not to Inuyasha but to his wife.

"Stai bene?" He whispered as Ayame's groans filled the room, the girl coming into wakefulness agonizingly.

"Sì." She replied in a breathy whisper already able to move (most likely thanks to Kagome's wind energies removal of the toxin from the room.) Forcing her burning eyes opened as well, the green of her irises bright even against the backdrop of her red sclera, she glanced up at Kouga. "Mi sento," She mumbled as she just managed to look up at her mate, her face actually appearing a dark green. "Orribile."

"Lo so," Kouga told her as he brought a hand up to her forehead and began to gently pet her hair. To a human, the action might have been odd but to a demon it was a sign of great devotion and affection. "Sarà bene," He continued on even as her eyes began to close, the multiple doses of the toxin in her system making her recovery even harder than the other two demons. "Te lo prometto." He finished with a whisper as he leaned forward and seemingly head butted her gently; another strange gesture that meant a lot in the demon world.

Watching the display with absolutely no interest, Inuyasha frowned his ears working overtime on his head. In the distance he could already hear the advancing footsteps of the next wave of men as well as the more discouraging sounds of an awakening town. "_We have to get out of here now."_ He thought to himself as his hands grew sweaty with anxiety not only because of the impending attack but because of Kagome as well. Briefly, he turned back towards the girl watching her as she stood, not moving, dark eyes staring into nothingness. "_Kagome?_" He thought worriedly but didn't have time to think any further as rustling from behind him caught his attention.

Turning to look at the noise, Inuyasha came face to face with Kouga, his mate already in his arms, held tightly against his body. The serious curve of his eyebrows and the slits of his pupils spoke volumes to the dog demon. "We leave-eh now." The wolf said the words, leaving no room for any exceptions that Inuyasha could think of (not that anyone in the room would dare to give him one.)

"Got it." The dog demon agreed with a shake of his head and moved away from Kouga towards the unnervingly still Kagome. Unsure, he approached her as slowly as he could, not wanting to make any sudden movements least she be frightened. "_She does sort of look like—a helpless deer right now_." He thought to himself absently as he reached her side.

Ducking his head down to her level, he froze for a moment waiting for her to make eye contact with him but she didn't. The girl continued to stare blankly at the ground, her face a mystery of calm collection and absolute self hate. The very sight made Inuyasha's heart sink further in his chest, he just couldn't stand the sight. Her sullen black eyes made him feel oddly horrified, the lack of grey in them causing the demon within his person to grow agitated.

"_It's like something's gone—."_ The thought entered his head before he could truthfully control it. "_Is that even possible?"_ His skin began to crawl, the demon within him growing more and more anxious as it looked at its mate with anger building within it.

The demon knew that something was different, it could smell it on Kagome's very skin and that bothered it tremendously. That was not to say that the demon was bothered by Kagome, no Kagome could never bother the demon within him. What bothered the demon was the fact that it could see no way to right the new scent on her skin. Dog demon's were creatures of habit, they expected the word to stay within some form of consistency, especially in regards to the people they chose as mates. Kagome's sudden change in scent, change in mood, and change in eye color were disheartening to a demon of consistency to the point of producing paranoia. It was simply out of its control and that terrified it worse than even the knowledge that its mate how the power to kill it at anytime.

"Meticcio!" Kouga's growl destroyed any further train of thought Inuyasha could have and the dog demon growled slightly to himself annoyed. "Fretta!"

"Alright!" Inuyasha responded with a snap of his jaws as Kouga told him to hurry. Shaking his head, focusing on the unmoving Kagome, Inuyasha continued his approach. Outstretching his hands, he made sure she actually saw them before he touched her person. Clawed fingers managed to brush against her shirt, the girl jumping automatically at the contact.

"What?" Her head snapped upwards, her eyes going wide as if panicked.

"It's okay, it's me—it's me koi." Inuyasha quickly reassured as he pulled his hand away, the action actually making his chest hurt just a bit.

Kagome blinked rapidly at his gentle words, first because she had no idea what one of them had meant and second, because she couldn't believe for even a second that he would think to treat a monster such as herself with such kindness. "What's wrong with you?" She whispered as her shame mounted in her very soul, consuming her as her whole body shivered with raw emotion. "How can you—even," She spoke so softly that the nearly snarling Kouga in the background didn't hear her. "Look at me?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her words bewildered for only a moment before realization kicked in. "Kagome—do you really think," He paused as his mind grew more and more perplexed by her strange behavior. "I wouldn't want to look at you?"

Outside a distant shout penetrated the hallway, the word unrecognizable to anyone regardless of the languages they happened to speak. The sound caused both Inuyasha and Kouga to snap their heads upwards towards the still smoking doorframe. Uncertain, neither one moved the instinct to freeze far too strong for their bodies to actually jump into action. They both waited silently as the distant sounds of stomping feet grew closer and closer, neither quite thinking clearly enough yet to realize the danger behind those sounds. In fact, it wasn't until the distinct call of a male mongoose hissing "Da questo modo" that either man realized the true danger behind the sounds.

"Shit, they're coming." Inuyasha panted as he turned away from Kagome and looked back at Kouga who already had Ayame cradled safely in his arms. The two demons made eye contact, which lasted for only a few scant moments before Kouga broke it with a shake of his head.

"Meticcio I'm-a leavin'." He snapped as he moved towards the window the moonlight that had been pouring through it seeming to change in that moment to something far more dangerous: the waking sun. "Catch up-a when you're done!" He called over his shoulder as he managed to hold onto Ayame and somehow magically undo the small window latch at the same time. Within seconds the window squealed as it was pried open by Kouga's hand. The wolf demon didn't even spare him a second glance as he pushed himself up onto the ledge, swinging his legs around until they were dangling out the other side. "Arrivederci!" He called 'goodbye' over his shoulder before pushing himself forward, falling to the ground with Ayame in his arms.

Watching Kouga jump out the window, Inuyasha too jumped back into action. There was always time to discuss the incidents that had happened within this room, if they lived, that is. Turning back towards Kagome, the dog demon sent her the most sympathetic look he could muster. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha told her, his voice laced with worry and true apology as he studied her unnaturally neutral face. "We have to go—." He reached for her but she flinched away from his touch much to his amazement.

"No." She shook her head even as the sounds grew louder, the approaching people probably not too far away from them.

"Kagome we have to leave." Inuyasha argued back as he looked at her for all pretenses as if she was crazy.

The girl brought her head up to look at him, her eyes laced with tears as they darted between him and the charred bodies behind her. "I can't!" The words broke through her throat, the sound of them nearly choking her making Inuyasha even more antsy.

"Why not?" He growled at her as he reached for her again but much to his amazement she dodged him, her hand slipping out of his grip as she actually glared at him.

"Because—." She snapped, the anger within her actually manifesting all around her in the form of infuriatingly hot black energy. "Look what I fucking did!" The energy consumed her very being, clouding her skin in the strangest dark mist Inuyasha had ever seen. The dog demon actually took a step back in fright as the girl pointed at the charred remains of their earlier attackers. "I'm a horrible person, a monster, I don't deserve to go with you—to be on the Shikuro." Her eyes closed once more, the tears rushing down her face as she cried, hatred for herself overflowing from her tear ducks.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his heart aching for her as he watched the tears compile on her chin, dripping down to the floor. "_How can she say that?_" He asked himself as he resisted the urge to simply shake some sense into her. "_She saved us—and sometimes that means killin' someone so you might live_." He reasoned even though a strange feeling in his gut told him that there was a flaw in his reasoning and that the rules of his own world did not and would never apply to Kagome's. Kagome was different, very much different. Ignoring that tiny source of reasoning, Inuyasha flattened his ears momentarily to his head before actually glaring at her. "Stop talking nonsense!" His eyes burned as he looked at her, hating that she was feeling the way she was. "Of course you deserve to be on the Shikuro." He kept his voice as low as possible even though he actually wanted to yell.

"How can you just say that?" The strange black energy around her began to spin, creating a strange almost cyclone effect which he could see through. "After what I did." She gasped as pain rocked her to her very core, hatred for herself culminating in her chest, ripping and tearing at her soul. "I'm supposed to stop hate to prevent violence and look—look what I did." She turned towards the horrible sight in the doorway her voice shaking as she spoke. "You should hate me, fear me, want me dead." She turned back towards him, her eyes actually pleading as if she needed him to say he did. "How can you not?"

Even though he knew they didn't have time for this and even though he could hear footsteps only a few minutes away, he found himself unable to hold back the words begging to be spoken. "I could never hate you." The words flowed out of his mouth as other, stronger ones began to circle in his head.

"But you have to, this—this isn't me this isn't the woman you knew." Kagome shouted and actually stomped her foot on the ground, the black swirling energy seeming to grow darker with each and every word. "How can you look at me like nothing happened?!" She screamed, the sound making his ears flatten to his head and the demon inside of him actually snarl with anger.

"Damn it Kagome." He finally snapped, unable to deal with the emotions running throughout his own body. "I'm looking at you right now and all I can fucking see you." He let the words flow unhindered as they raced about his head begging to finally be said. "And I love you." The words fell from his mouth with little thought as to their repercussions; they were simply there, finally in the open.

Kagome's whole expression turned from sullen self hatred, to pure unadulterated disbelief. Around her the black swirling energy fell and crashed to the ground, leaving her bare and exposed to his eyes. She started to open her mouth but no words came, there were no words that she could even dare to think of at that moment.

"Don't you get it?" Inuyasha continued on not even realizing what he was saying, the combination of fear from the approaching footsteps and anger from seeing his intended in so much pain making him blind to his own words. "I love you," He jabbed a finger in her direction. "No matter what I love you—nothing ever, ever, ever will change that," He flung both hands up in the air as if that made his point more valid. "Nothing can change that feeling." He continued on as his heart pounded in his chest but not because of what was happening right then. "You could kill every person on earth and I would still love you."

Kagome's mind raced with what she was hearing, never in her life had a man other than her father or brother told her that she was loved. She couldn't even comprehend the words or the feeling that was building in her bruised heart. She felt unworthy, she felt confused, and she felt as if the whole world had just been turned upside down. It all seemed impossible: a man loved her, and on top of that, it was the man she secretly loved who was professing his feelings openly. Besides even that, after everything she had just done, the death all around them, he was still professing those words. "_How can he just—?_" Her mind seemed to be floating away from her body unable to cope with what was happening. "How?" Kagome whispered in complete shock but they didn't have time for the conversation to go any deeper.

"Oh Dio in cielo, abbi pietà!" Someone screamed from just outside the door having seen the horrific sight of the countless charred remains.

Hearing the voice, every instinct in Inuyasha's body seemed to activate. The demon within him snarled as it felt the potential danger to its mate rock it to its very core. "_Run!_" It screamed at him for perhaps the first time in Inuyasha's entire life. "_Protect mate—run!"_ It continued on as Inuyasha's ears and nose took in every little detail of sound and smell around them. "_There's fifteen or so._" He managed to deduce within a few short seconds, his body seeming to reawaken from the very thought. "_Run_."

Making a split second decision Inuyasha grabbed his mate without another word. In her current state of shock, Kagome didn't even seem to notice as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her with him across the room. The window was already opened from Kouga's earlier departure, making their escape as easy as jumping out of it.

"_It's a two story drop_." He told himself as he approached the opened pane. "_And I'm feeling much better now—shouldn't be a problem at all!_" He narrowed his eyes and without a second thought managed to slide both himself and Kagome through the opened part of the window. Behind him he heard the telltale sounds of someone entering the room and something screamed at him in Italian that he couldn't quite understand.

Ignoring both he dropped from the window ledge. Part of him subconsciously realized that Kagome had not made a sound throughout the whole ordeal. Even as they fell the twenty something feet back to the soft grass, she didn't make a single sound. For the briefest of moments, he wondered why she wasn't speaking, his mind rushing for an answer even as his body darted across the beautiful Mediterranean garden. The only conclusion he could come to was that Kagome was still preoccupied by the horrors committed within the little room. It wouldn't be till much later that Inuyasha realized exactly what he had said.

-break-

Kaede sat in the small chair in her cabin, which rested before the petite window behind the desk. In her hand she held an old quill, dripping with ink as she prepared to finish a letter she had started sometime before. Gingerly, she wiped the excess ink on the side of the inkwell, deliberately watching every action she made with careful precision. Watching the ink as it finally stopped dripping, she smiled with satisfaction and brought the quill back towards the parchment. The sound of careful scratching filled the air of the cabin once more as she looped letter after letter of her own name, signing the well crafted letter.

Finished, she pulled the quill from the page and dropped it back inside the well without a sound other than a simple sigh. Her large human eye blinked, the one underneath the patch moving rapidly as if begging to be freed. Understanding the gifted eye's need, the old woman reached up and pulled the patch from her face. The eye closed for a moment in response, protecting itself from the sharp edges of the leather eye patch before it fluttered open. The first thing it saw was the letter on the desk, the intelligent eye catching the wet ink in one quick swoop before blinking the sight away deeming it redundant and uninteresting.

Quickly, it moved away from the drying blackness and instead focused on the window, which hovered over the table. The bright blue Shinigami eye looked out across the Atlantic slowly, watching the presence hovering silently in the distance. "_She's still following us_." Kaede thought as she looked at the decaying remnants of the old Shinigami as she flew a good hundred yards away from the ship. "Like a lion waiting to catch an antelope." She closed her eyes against the sight as the image of a lion stalking such delicious pray entered her mind briefly.

She could almost see the muscles of such a creature as it stalked the potential meal hidden in the dry savanna grass. She watched as it licked its lips slowly, its sharp eyes narrowed as it focused solely on the unaware creature. Suddenly, it stopped moving and lowered its body weight, the ears upon its head flickering as they took in sounds from nearly every direction. Its paws pushed at the dirt as it prepared to spring, the muscles along its shoulder blades growing taunt as its pupils narrowed even more to enhance its vision. It licked its lips in one slow calculated motion, and then, it sprang.

Kaede's eyes snapped open, the memory that was not her own, slipping away from her just before she saw the antelope meet its end. Tired, she brought a hand up to her wrinkled face and ran it over her exhausted eyes. "Two days." She whispered to herself, the image of the lion being replaced by the Shinigami that hovered just outside. "Since Kagura was told she would die." The old woman felt her heart tighten to the point of worry in her chest.

Since that time, two days before, Kagura had simply launched herself into the arms of the lover she had found. Hiten and herself had become inseparable, seemingly interwoven with one another as if their very souls had latched onto the other's heart. Even now as Kaede's Shinigami eye turned its attention up above her head to the cabin of Hiten, she could see that bound forming not physically but emotionally. Hiten was changing and Kagura was changing with him. The two were becoming better and more observant people the longer they looked at one another. It was astonishing and heartwarming and Kaede could only imagine the damage that would come if it should die. She almost wondered why Kagura would embrace such a relationship. Kagura knew she was going to die, a fact she had never disclosed to Hiten; so, why? Why would Kagura allow the man to seemingly fall unknowingly in love with when she knew where she was headed and that it was only a matter of time before she fulfilled the contract of the Shinigami.

The old woman smiled at her own train of thought. Although she didn't necessarily agree on Kagura's reasons, she perfectly understood them. "When one knows they are about to die," She lifted a hand up to her chest as the words fell from her lips, sweet and cheerless. "They let go of their fear and simply live for one more moment of life." Her slight smile twisted into a painful frown on her face and she shook her head as if mocking her own words. "One more moment of life." She repeated the phrase, the taste of it on her tongue not as bitter as she thought it should have been.

Turning her eyes back to the Shinigami that hovered outside, she wondered only absently if it could sense her within the ship. Shinigami were observant creatures normally, their eyes the key contributor of that characteristic, but this Shinigami was so close to death it probably wasn't paying all that much attention to anything other than Kagura and the current phase of the moon. Blinking, Kaede turned her head upwards towards that ever growing moon, watching as it stared back at her from a star lit sky. It was a cool moon, almost blue, the features of it a direct mere of the state of Kaede's heart. Her mind tumbled as she watched it, memories from long ago, from times she had not been alive to see, began to simmer inside of her.

"It is only on the night of a full moon," Kaede closed both her human eye and her Shinigami one as her psyche raced with the collective memories of the Shinigami species, memories that no mere mortal could have ever hoped to possess. "That a Shinigami will take a life." Her eyelids flickered as she forced them to stay closed, the memories of other lifetimes invading her whole body.

_"__Da__huic__coram__oculis__perennis__stultissime__.__" _She could hear the words as if they were being chanted right above her head, the Shinigami she had once known seeming to whisper them.

Her old fingers grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulling at it with all her might until the sticking groaned. "Give the eyes of endless sight to this poor fool." She automatically translated them despite having never known Latin in her life. It was another gift of the Shinigami; to understand all language regardless of where it originated.

_"__Sinite__illos__usque__investigare__et__investigare__oculis__distillans__sanguine__.__" _The ancient language, still used by some today, fluttered against her consciousness.

She felt a lump form in her throat as the words broke into her mind's eye, loud and unnerving. "Let them search and search until the eyes drip with blood." The sight of Kagura's ruby eyes filled her, dragging her soul into her stomach and nearly chopping it to bits.

_"__Da__mihi__facta sunt__et__sanguis__.__" _The words finished; the sound of them unnerving and almost unreal, as if the words should have never been uttered to form a sentence.

"And when they are done," She paused as she felt her fingers shake against her skirt, each little thread that held the material together moaning under the strain. "Give that blood to me." She breathed in deeply, the sound of the breath nothing more than a shudder as if her throat was a leaf upon a tree.

Kaede's eyes opened as the sound echoed all around her, dangerous and hallow. She extracted her fingers from her pants, yanking on them until she freed them from the bondage of the fabric. Bringing her hands up to her face she examined the parts of her fingers which were red from the strain. The wrinkled skin stared back at her, mocking her old age and she found herself almost hypnotized by her bodies decaying state. It would be years before she actually looked like the Shinigami who hovered outside, bits and pieces of its body dripping into the sea; but still, she feared that life more than she feared death.

Dropping her hands into her lap without grasping the fabric of her clothes the old woman tilted her head back and closed her eyes. _"_Thecontract of the Shinigami." Kaede sighed heavily, a heavy shudder running down her back just from speaking such words. "I could never take one or make one or be involved with one." She shook her head as her thoughts turned to Kagura once more, the woman who had made such a dangerous contract. "_Kagura_." The name seemed somehow dangerous, however, she could have never explained such a feeling. "_You stand to die—your contract has been finished._" The old woman felt her heart pump a little faster in her chest. "Your mortality shall find you." She shook her head and brought a hand up to cover the Shinigami eye upon her face. "And you will die, leaving nothing but a beautiful corpse."

The very thought made the old woman's stomach turn. She could hardly believe the fairness of such a possibility. A girl so young with such potential with a lover at her side, was going to die for no reason other than a bad decision made within her past. At first, Kaede hadn't been able to understand why Kagura had made such a decision but as a Shinigami she had the ability to find out why. Many times Kaede had allowed herself the barest of glimpses into Kagura's mind. The things she had found there had been dark and undeniably sad.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered the name, knowing it and knowing him in ways no one might ever consider. "Sess—hou—ma—ru—sa—ma." She drug out the name once more as the image of the tall man entered her head fully. "It was you." She whispered into the darkness of the room. "She did all of this for you."

The woman actually snorted as she pulled her eyes back down towards the floor and glared. She had seen the circumstances and how the brokenhearted ex-fiancé had decided her life was not worth living without her mate. It was a childish decision, one made out of upset and not logic. But then again, that's how all Shinigami contracts are made.

"Poor souls." Kaede whispered as she saw in her mind's eye all the thousands of people the mambo had taken before it reached her. Each one had a story even sadder than the last, the Shinigami's eyes use helping them to either escape life or find a life which had escaped them. "To use such a gift for something so trivial." She shook her head even as her own subconscious mocked her. "_I guess—when I first heard of these eyes, I wanted them for the same reason_."

She frowned to herself as images of Inuyasha filled her mind. She remembered needing him after her sister had died, she remembered being told that a Shinigami eye could find anyone or anything, she remembered the mambo, she remembered obtaining them, she remembered searching until she reached the farthest corners of the globe, and most of all she remembered what had happened once she reached the farthest corner of the globe.

"I found purpose there." Kaede told herself as she glanced at the letter she had written earlier. "A goal that couldn't be reached in one lifetime." Her heartbeat actually slowed in her chest, the feelings behind her own thoughts dangerous and cold. "I wonder if it will be reached without me?" She asked herself even though she already knew the answer. Looking back down to the floor, the old woman frowned and neither spoke nor thought a single word for just a moment.

Instead, she narrowed her eyes at the floor and held back the tiniest of tears from entering her old human eye. The wood planks below her feet were darker than they had ever been, perhaps sensing her mood and the words she could neither think nor say. Expertly, she tilted her head back, the prickle of tears in the corner of her eye replaced instead by the blurriness of them washing across the whole of her pupil and iris. The floorboards above her head (which doubled as foot boards for someone else) remained the same color as the boards below her feet. It was a color that offered her no reassurance.

"Will she be okay?" She suddenly asked herself as she pulled her eyes away from the floor above her head. They instantly found the unmarked letter on the table before her. "Can she do it all alone?" She wondered as the contents of the letter wafted in and out of her head. "She's just one person—." She corrected herself as images of her entered her mind, her bright eyes narrowed with determination.

In her mind's eye, Kaede stared into the other woman's eyes, watching her with intense scrutiny. One false move and that single girl could ruin everything she had ever worked towards. She would ruin the Shinigami eyes, the compass, Sesshoumaru and his plan; one wrong move and that girl could very well destroy the world.

"Can I really let her do something as important as this all alone?" She pursed her lips from the very thought, not liking the direction her mind was taking her. "_Do I really have a choice?"_ Deep down inside, the part of Kaede which was still human knew she didn't. There were no longer choices, there were only proper decision.

She looked down at the soft paper of the letter, studying each little word on the sheet. Naraku, power, final, inside, complete, Shikon-no-Tama, Sesshoumaru, Nippon, core, miko, time, patience, and understanding popped out before her very eyes, each word dancing before her vision. Every word seemed to taunt her as she realized her life's work was summarized on that one page of information. Everything she had discovered and gained throughout the entirety of her life, every place she had traveled, every source of information she had gathered, every person who had ever offered her insight, and every continent she had ever walked on, summarized in four short paragraphs. Somehow, she found it hard to let such information go. And yet—

"I know—," She laughed slightly even though there was hardly any true laughter inside the mirthful sound. "My only choice is to do what I've already decided to do." Her lip quivered just slightly, the natural fear of the unknown boggling her mind. "I wonder—what it's like to die?" She asked herself the question only once before allowing it to depart from the entirety of her person, never to be thought again. Decision made, Kaede picked up the piece of parchment and carefully blew upon the still somewhat wet ink. Instantly it seemed to dry, little sections of it actually splattering where the ink had been too thick. Absently, she stared at the splatter marks, the uniqueness of their patterns drawing her attention. "_Life is like these marks_." She thought absently, her words dark inside her head. "_Insignificant and messy."_

She allowed the thought to slide as she reached for a premade envelope resting peacefully upon the table edge. Sliding the piece of paper into the envelope, she took one last deep breath before reaching for the quill. The sound of the quill scratching against the front of the letter was loud within the confines of such a small room. After only a few scarce seconds however, the sound ceased and in its place a finished name was left. Admiring her work, Kaede did her best not to actually cry as she watched the ink turn less shinny and more flat as it dried.

"_That's the last thing I'll ever write_." She thought to herself and then laughed for the sheer absurdity of such a thought. Shaking her head, she turned away from the letter and looked out across the room which she currently called home. "Goodbye." She whispered to it, her voice raspy and horse with aging.

And with those last words, Kaede turned away from the desk, from the chair, from the window, from the bed, and the small carpet she had placed there to warm her feet. She turned away from the walls, and the floor, she turned away from an existence that had been both transcendental and rather meaningless. Her old bones creaked as she walked, the sound meant for her ears only. She hunched just a bit as she paused from the pain in her joints and breathed in heavily as the scent of familiarity warmed her very bones.

One last time she turned and looked out at that room but her eyes didn't see any of the necessities of it. Instead, they focused out the window at the world she had known in life. She saw the beauty of the sky, the distance of a vast and unrelenting sea, she saw the sun as it dipped down and the darkness of night as it crept in. Her lower lip trembled for just the barest of seconds and she bowed her head. "May we meet again." She told the entirety of existence before raising her head once more.

Her eyes, much to her own surprise, fell back onto the letter she had just so recently composed. It seemed so tiny on the large desk, a speck of no more than dust compared to the immensity of the world. Yet, within that letter was the hope of all existence if it were at all possible. Everything that ever was and ever would be didn't even know that it was relying on that one letter in order to continue its existence. For a fleeting moment, Kaede found that thought both absurd and unnerving but the moment didn't last. Soon her feelings of worry and irrationality faded into no more than the hint of a smile on her face. One last time she looked over the room, her eyes sweeping over every little feature before she finally turned around and prepared to leave.

Old bones creaked, her breath came in pants, she reached for the door her fingers brushing the cool wood of the handle. Holding the doorknob tightly, the wood pressing into her wrinkled palms she twisted it carefully. The sound of the wood whining as it was forced to move caught her ears and she couldn't help but be intrigued as the door parroted the sound when she pushed it opened. They were both sounds she would cherish even if the thought sounded strange. The empty hallway greeted her as the door finally opened completely and unsurprised she stared into it with firm conviction.

Kaede Cummings was simply ready to die.

She took one step beyond the threshold of the door, her hand still posed upon its handle. The wood squeaked underneath her feet in response and she couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't change anything." She whispered into that nothingness as her life momentarily rushed before her gaze.

She could see her mother and her father, faces she had forgotten long ago; she could see her sister, her black eyes still wide opened and charming; she could see the tavern where she had been born and where she once thought she would die. She could see Inuyasha, his golden eyes looking down at her with both acceptance and humility. She could see Kagome, her grey eyes opened to the world, a savior that didn't know she had such power. She saw Richard Dresmont, his own grey eyes just as opened if not a bit timid and scared. She saw her friends from childhood, from adolescence and from adulthood. She saw every smiling face, every laugh, and every tear. In that one brief moment, Kaede saw every happiness she had ever known and it warmed her to her very soul.

"I had a wonderful life." She whispered and to her own amazement she realized she had meant exactly what she had said.

The door closed with a soft click, leaving the room in complete silence and, odd enough, peace. The bed stood unhindered, the chair remained tucked underneath the desk, the window was slightly opened, the curtains caught the playful breeze, and on the lonely table a letter rested waiting to be opened. To the untrained eye it was small and unobtrusive but within it rested the fate of a world that knew not of its own apocalypse.

And on the off white parchment that composed the envelope was written, in beautiful looping letters, one name: Kagome O'Lionsigh.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

A/N: And so completes the chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the stories progress. We are in the middle of a scary section now. Kagome has committed a mass murder, basically. Kagura and Kaede are both ready to die but we don't know which one actually will, if either. Inuyasha has confessed his feelings to Kagome in a very blunt and opened way, at possibly to worst time ever. And we are still waiting to find out about the killer of Sango's rapist...and, on top of even that, what the hell Sesshoumaru—you're a jerk! Or are you?

**Side Note:** I just wanted to say thank you to my anonymous reviewers for a second. I appreciate you taking the time to leave me a review and since I can't actually reply to you like I can other's (who I have and haven't) I thought I would just extend my gratitude. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Bonus Point:**

How do you say "I love you" in Japanese? (And by that I mean, how do you say literally "I love you" in Japanese not the more proper "I like you a whole whole lot" that is used between even husband and wives in traditional households.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kagome's uniform is a green and white sailor suit (common in Japanese high schools and junior highs). She wears a red necktie around her collar and white knee high socks as well. Her shoes are brown leather penny loafers, virtually. Congrats to all the winners!

Glon Morski, AiydanWarrior, RockStarAnimeLover, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, ravenraymoon, leomae, KuramixMidnight, TaoGrace, Asian Delicacy, Cagome, NurNur, AKENI SHIKON, Guest, SilverMoonLite, anime4eva222, walomadolo, Guest, SpunkyAnimeLuver, kittyzwevme1234,

**Translations:**

Watashi wa Sesshoumaru-sama, anata ni jibun jishin o ataeru yō ni natta. Anata no chichi no meirei de. – I have come to give myself to your, Sesshoumaru-sama. At the behest of your father.

Kore ga subetedesu? – This is all?

Watashi wa gakkarida to iu koto o nikumu. Shikashi, watashi wa omoimasu. – I hate to say I'm disappointed. But I am.

Sukunakutomo, anata wa utsukushī me o motte iru. – At the very least, you have beautiful eyes.

Watashi wa shōrai-teki ni wa motto yoi to omotte imasu. – I hope to do better in the future.

Che diavolo? – What the hell?

Stai bene? – Are you okay?

Mi sento orrible. – I feel horrible.

Lo so. Sarà bene te lo prometto. – I know. It will be okay, I promise.

Da questo modo – This way!

Oh Dio in cielo, abbi pietà – Oh god in heaven have mercy!

**Next Chapter:**

**Time**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

8/10/2013


	84. Time

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**Time**

Keade stepped out onto the deck of the Thunder her blue eye covered up once more, hidden from the world but still able to see even through her patch. The sight of the fearless full moon hit her vision almost immediately as it shared space with the still awake sun in the sky. "_The moon is out early today_." She thought to herself as she kept an eye on the small almost translucent orb. _"I wonder if Kagura knows what that means—?_"

The thought trailed off, leaving Kaede's mind completely as she walked along the deck. Around her, working crewmen ignored her movements purposefully. They were so used to seeing the old woman on the deck that they didn't even take notice of the fact that there was something different about her face today. Normally, the old woman smiled regardless of the weather or the people around her. She was a naturally happy person but today, her face was somber, hollow, and almost scary. Their ignorance to the change in her personality was probably for the best however, or at least, it was more convenient for Kaede who wished more than anything not to be noticed.

The old woman looked out across the sea, glancing at the Shinigami which hovered in the distance. The sight was ominous: a Shinigami prepared to finish a contract as soon as the sun slipped below the horizon. Her feet stopped as she studied her fellow death god, watching it's dripping skin as it continued to slide away from muscle. It was a disgusting sight, one that made her feel dirty and positively disgusted with herself.

"_I could have been just like her_." She told herself as she imagined her own body's eventual decay. Of course, her decay would not start for at least another forty years or so, at the very least. Regardless, it was not something she ever wished to experience. Closing her eyes for just a moment the old woman smiled slightly. "_It is far better to die today than to wither tomorrow._"

She chuckled and smirked from her own words as she opened her eyes once more. The far off creature was still the highlight of her vision though and she frowned. There was something almost depressing about the creature hovering on the horizon and not just because Kaede saw herself in her. The life of a Shinigami was a pathetic one when it reached this stage. They didn't even look natural anymore; they were death personified. It was almost as if Kaede was watching a corpse decompose from a grave but there was none.

A shudder ran down the old woman's spine and she shifted uncomfortably her eyes unable to leave the Shinigami in the distance. Suddenly, a ring of light began to bud around the creature, its body illuminated against the backdrop of an ailing sky. The first stages of the transformation were beginning now, the soul in the decaying body preparing itself for the transfer to a new host.

"_Kagura's body would last you a great deal of time, wouldn't it?"_ Kaede thought vaguely as her old hands unconsciously rubbed together. "_A good five—six hundred years, probably more_." She licked her lips and glanced down at her old wrinkled fingers, a slight smirk forming on her face as she studied her own aging features. "What a surprise it shall be, hm?" The old woman snickered slightly even as her heart clenched a bit in her chest.

Lifting her head up and away from her hands, she blinked once then twice, clearing away the potential for tears. She would not cry; she wouldn't dare. Forcing herself to move forward once more, the old woman started towards her destination again. She only had a few short hours to accomplish a great feat. After all, once the sun had set, it would be too late. The Shinigami hovering in the sky would swoop down faster than a hawk stalking a mouse, leaving the old woman with not even a single hope of saving the young one.

"_I will do everything in my power_." She told herself as she walked along the deck towards the small wooden door that lead to Hiten's cabin. "_To ensure you live, Kagura._"

She passed the staircase as her words echoed in her mind, the sight of Naraku at the helm not even registering in her head. Luckily for her, the sight of the old woman moseying around deck didn't strike Naraku as all that important either. He simply continued to drink his wine as he looked out at the ocean ahead of him, his thoughts loud in Kaede's head but easily ignored. She didn't have time to deal with him today or the problems he presented. There was someone else she had appointed to such a duty and she was sure she could fulfill it well.

Kaede's face fell into shadow as she ducked underneath the slight overhang of wood that guarded Hiten's door. The coolness of the breeze doubled in the shade and she shivered not from her own fears but instead from cold. Sniffling slightly as her old bones began to ache, she gritted her teeth, resisting the urge for them to chatter. The old Shinigami eye underneath the patch danced as it looked at the door, already knowing what laid within. Her human eye narrowed as she looked at the contours of the wood, her mind wandering to the occupants within.

"_Dear lord, I should have checked what they were up to_." She told herself as she tilted her head to one side, not really wanting to look past the wood grain but knowing it was better to check before knocking. "I hope they're—decent." She mumbled to herself as she used the Shinigami eye to peer inside the room conveniently. Sure enough, she spotted the two in bed (as she had predicted); however, they seemed to be unengaged at the moment. They were merely cuddled together, Hiten's head pillowed on Kagura's covered chest. "_That's surprising_." The old woman thought to herself with a shrug as she raised her hand up towards the wooden door.

Carefully, Kaede knocked at Hiten's door, the gentle sound so quiet that she knew only the demons within would be able to hear it. Immediately, Hiten raised his head upwards, the demon having been still alert although obviously asleep. The blankets fell from his chest as he stretched, revealing his fine toned muscles and rippling abs. Face turning red, Kaede shut the Shinigami eye straight away, forcing the image out of her head. She had no desire to see anyone naked at the moment, no matter how attractive they might be.

"_Now's just not the time_." She chastised herself but couldn't resist replaying the sight in her head a few times. After all, he had been quite handsome to look at and Kaede wasn't exactly dead just yet.

The sound of shuffling from within and muffled voices drew Kaede's attention away from her improper thoughts and she drew in a deep breath. Somehow, although she had realized this time would come, she found herself oddly unprepared for it. Within only a few precious seconds, Hiten would open the door and she would have to step over the threshold of it. The prospect was both terrifying and, at the very same time, relieving. It had been three days since she had realized what was going to happen this very moment and she had been dreading it horribly. The very fact that she was finally standing here, prepared and ready, was somewhat reassuring and disheartening all at the same time.

"_I've lived my life_." She told herself as the little feelings of doubt prickled in her chest. "_Kagura deserves the same_." The words were truthful but that didn't mean they didn't sting ever so slightly.

A slight growl from the other side of the door told Kaede it was going to open even before Hiten's hand brushed the handle. The old knob turned slowly and two shiny black eyes peered out from a surprisingly dark room. He had, much to Kaede's delight, dressed hastily it seemed before answering the door. A pair of pants barely held up by his own hips graced his lower half and a shirt that appeared to be backwards covered his front. His normally neatly braided hair was loose about his face and brushed against his chin as he looked at Kaede. The sight of her, making his face draw into a line of tight curiosity.

"What do you want?" He asked abruptly without even bothering to say a single word of greeting.

Not bothering to correct the boy or even offer him a sarcastic comment, Kaede nodded at him and smiled. "I need to see Kagura." Her words were blunt, the sound of them making Hiten open the door just a little wider as he leaned against its frame.

"Um," He stuttered for a second as he looked behind him towards the half naked girl on his bed. "Now?" He asked as he turned back towards the old woman, sending her a strange look.

"Yes." Kaede informed him sharply as she contemplated simply pushing herself past the man and into the room. It would probably be far easier to get into the room if she just forced herself inside but, at the moment, Kaede honestly felt far too tired to attempt such an abrupt intrusion. "It's urgent." She settled on telling him instead as she sent him a sweet smile.

The young demon sent her a suspicious look before turning his attention towards Kagura once more. "You okay?" He asked her even as she looked away from him and towards Kaede with already knowing eyes.

Dropping the sheet from around her chest, revealing that she had dressed herself in one of Hiten's shirts, the girl licked her lips. "Hai." She answered him and Kaede simultaneously in Japanese both understanding her but for two very different reasons.

Turning back towards Kaede, the thunder demon shrugged slightly to himself before motioning Kaede into the room. The old woman didn't hesitate to enter, crossing the threshold of the door as she forced her mind to go completely blank. It wouldn't do to think of the significance of such a subtle step right now. "If it is at all possible," She spoke carefully as Hiten shut the door behind her. "Could you leave us alone, Mr. Hiten?"

The thunder demon's mouth fell opened and he started to bristle from the old woman's words. However, the sight of Kagura turning towards him, her beautiful ruby eyes seeming to plead with him made him snap his mouth shut. There was something in her gaze that told Hiten he was missing a rather significant fact. What it was he didn't know, all he did know was that he didn't like it at all. Still, he licked his lips and crossed the room to his boots and jacket without a word against the request. Grabbing the two articles, not bothering to put them on, he headed towards the door. "I'm gonna check on the men." He told them abruptly, his ego not allowing him to admit that he was obeying their combined orders.

"Gracias." Kagura whispered towards him, the simple word causing him to pause. He had taught them to her not long ago while they had been cuddled together amongst his soft cotton sheets.

"De nada." He replied evenly as he reached for the handle disappearing out the door without a second thought.

Kaede glanced after him as the door clicked closed a slight smile hovering in her tired eyes. "He really is a sweet man." She commented gingerly as she turned back towards Kagura who was just now standing up from the bed.

"Hiten-sama is," She spoke softly as she smoothed the long shirt that hung around her frame, not caring to dress herself up anymore for Kaede. "Very kind-i."

"I agree." Kaede told her as she watched the girl's small fingers trace the ripples of the fabric until all of them were gone.

The room grew quiet as Kagura turned her attention away from the now flat fabric and towards a small chair by the desk. Her ruby eyes focused on the object, staring at it without seeing it truly. She inhaled deeply after several long seconds and shook her head. "Please," She broke the silence abruptly as she motioned towards the oak chair. "Sit." She tried to smile but the smile didn't reach even a corner of her face.

Biting her lips from the sight, Kaede moved across the room, her tired feet dragging the ground as she approached the offered seat. Within seconds, she lowered herself down onto the hard wood, her old body not actually appreciating the stiff seat as much as it should have. Regardless, she finally managed to send Kagura a pleasant smile as the chair squeaked under her weight. "Thank you."

The wind demon returned the gesture with a slight nod as she lowered back down on the bed, sitting on its edge. The quiet filled the room once more as Kagura folded her hands properly in her lap. Both sets of worn yet delicate fingers draping against one another as she pushed her back straight, sitting with pride. "I suppose-e yuu noticed." She stated rather than asked as she looked at the old woman with accepting ruby eyes.

Shifting slightly to one side of the chair, Kaede sent the younger woman a sad yet oddly mirthful smile. "You thought I wouldn't?" Her voice was coy but the nature of it went unnoticed by the preoccupied wind demon.

"Maybe it-to was silly of Kagura," The wind demon tilted her head back and closed her eyes, a slight smile on her face. "Demo," The word hung in the air as she sprawled the fingers in her lap, brushing the digits over the exposed surface of her thigh. "I had-u hope yuu wouldn't-a."

"I can understand that." Kaede replied as she glanced out the window, looking not at the death god but instead at the beautiful sea. The sun was hanging lower now, the color of it reflected in the dark blue water a strange orange as it began to sink towards the place where blue met blue.

"Tell me," She turned towards the older woman slowly, watching her every move. "Why-y are yuu here, Kaede-sama?" Her voice was tight as she spoke, the sound telling Kaede that the young woman was already resisting the urge to cry. "Do yuu wish-i to watch?"

"No." Kaede spoke softly as she looked towards Kagura, allowing herself to finally show the girl true emotion. Her human eye watered slightly and she reached up without another thought to grab for the eye patch that hid the other. Pulling it away from her face with a slight snap from the fabric, she revealed even the sorrowful look of the Shinigami blue eye. Kagura gasped softly from the sight realizing the significance of those eyes appearing sad. It was not a normal ability that a true Shinigami would ever possess. They were creatures of death and the thought of someone dying was not one to phase them. "Kagura." Kaede began slowly as she allowed that hauntingly beautiful blue eye to stare straight into the other woman's soul. "I wish to stop it."

Kagura's whole body seemed to snap to attention as she took in those strange words. Her heart stopped dead in her chest and a wave of hope rushed over her that she couldn't even begin to describe. "Nani?" Her native language came to her tongue before English could even enter her mind.

Kaede didn't respond right away as she too felt a wave of emotion run throughout her. Unlike Kagura however, it wasn't warm and reassuring or full of potential, it was cold and sad and even, a little lonely. "_Not matter how well one accepts the inevitable_." She told herself silently, her own thoughts reassuring her in an odd way. "_Fear can still reign in your heart_." A lump formed in her throat and she inhaled deeply in order to push it back down where it belonged. "Kagura," The wind demon's name felt heavy on her tongue, a strange but peculiarly poignant sensation. "I want to make a deal with you."

Kagura blinked in response not quiet understanding what Kaede meant. "Deal?"

The old woman nodded and brought an old wrinkled hand up to touch her face. "It's the only way." She explained as she rubbed one hand over her Shinigami eye as if it was tired.

"The only-y way for-u what—?" The wind demon felt her mind begin to fill with the possibilities behind Kaede's words.

Dropping the hand from her face, Kaede raised her head to look directly at Kagura, knowing the impact her next words would have. "For you to live."

Kagura's whole body went rigid. She hasn't thought of such a possibility: to live; it seemed as if there was absolutely no way she could live. She had chosen her path the moment she agreed to take the Shinigami eyes for Sesshoumaru and that was a path that could never be deviated from. She had heard legends of those who had actually tried to defy the contract of the Shinigami and all had eventually succumbed to the beast's power. No matter how far they had run or how well they had hidden, every last one of them had been found. "Kaede-sama," She stuttered as her mind tried to wrap around the prospect of Kaede's words. "Are yuu serious?"

"I am." Kaede spoke slowly as if she was afraid Kagura wouldn't understand or even hear her words. "You must make a deal with me if you wish to live."

The wind demon gulped uneasily as she felt her heart pound against her ribcage. Although she knew Kaede would never make a deal with her which would bring her harm, part of her had to wonder what kind of deal Kaede could possibly make with her. She already had the Shinigami eyes, so there was no way she could take Kaede's eyes. At least, that was her understanding of the way such deals worked. A person was given the Shinigami eyes in exchange for their body and after that, another deal would never be made or so she thought. Even more so, she had to ask herself, would taking Kaede's eyes for herself even be helpful?

"_I have-e no idea_." She looked towards the old woman, shaking her head confused. "What-to are yuu talkin' about?" Kagura whispered as she stared at Kaede as if she was insane.

"I want to offer you a contract," Kaede spoke as bluntly as possible as she laced her finger's together and sat them in her lap. "My Shinigami eye for yours."

Kagura couldn't think of a single word to say as her eyes were drawn towards that one brilliant blue eye. "_A deal—."_ The thought seemed to echo within her loudly, so loudly in fact that she couldn't hope to ignore even the tiniest bit of it. _"Kaede-sama want-to make a deal?"_ Her heart thumped in her chest as she realized that Kaede would only offer if she knew such a deal was possible. "I—I—could-u live?" She whispered the words, watching as Kaede nodded at her slowly her face a sad firm line that didn't register in Kagura's head. If it had, Kagura probably would have realized that nothing in life is as simple as a mere even exchange.

Instead, her mind focused on only the personal possibilities of such an exchange. Life. Kagura would be alive. She would live to see the sun tomorrow and the moon the next night. She would go to sleep, warm and satisfied within Hiten's bed. She would wake also at his side, just in time to see an expression he sent only to her: a smile. And in years to come, that satisfaction and his smiles would only grow, and her happiness would be cultivated by them both. It was a beautiful thought and potentially a beautiful life.

But how would she ever live it? How could such a thing be possible? Deep down part of her wondered, if it was possible for Kaede to perform such magic, then how would it be done? The exchange of Shinigami eyes was a complicated task when there were no complications. But this time, there was a big one besides even the fact she was under contract. Kaede only had one eye, so during the exchange there would not be enough eyes to go around, literally. So, should she go through with such a deal, she had to wonder: would there be a vacant cavern in her face or did the Shinigami possess the ability to make eyes magically appear? The thought didn't last long however and before she could think on the strange possibilities even further Kaede spoke once more.

"If I take your eyes," She explained as her finger's began to twiddle nervously. "The contract with your Shinigami will be broken."

Shaking her head back and forth with pure disbelief, Kagura opened her mouth as if to speak. It took some time before the words actually formed on her lips but after a few patient moments she was able to speak. "Kaede-sama are yuu—sure?"

"I'm technically a Shinigami Kagura," The old woman sent her an amused smile that truthfully held not even an ounce of amusement. "Of course I'm sure."

Somehow, Kagura couldn't say she was convinced. There was something strange about what Kaede was suggesting, impossible even. "But-to—my eyes-u are another Shinigami," She stuttered as she spoke, almost hating herself for questioning such a life saving plan. "If-fu Kaede-sama take them won't-to my Shinigami come for-u yuu?"

"Yes." Kaede's answer was as truthful as it was a deceitful. "It will try to take this body." She motioned towards herself as she finally managed to pry her fingers apart. "It will have no choice if it wants to live."

"So," Kagura looked at her skeptically, her ruby eyes shining as they began to believe Kaede's every word. "Shinigami-sama won't-to take mine?"

"No." The old woman allowed the words to fall from her mouth, the sound of Kagura's voice (sweet and innocent) making her feel validated. "_I'm making the right choice_." She told herself as she felt all the love in Kagura's heart for Hiten begin to reawaken. The potential for an actual life with the man, consuming Kagura's every subconscious thought. "Your Shinigami can't take your eyes if there is a contract between us." She sent Kagura a reassuring smile as the warmth of the girl's emotions made her very skin tingle. "Because the very act will cause the contract between you and her to be broken."

"It will?"

Kaede simply nodded in answer before beginning her explanation once more. "If her eyes aren't on your body," She explained easily as her own worries and fears began to seep away replaced instead by the potential of Kagura's very life. "Then there is nothing she can do. She will have to come after me instead."

"Ano?" Kagura paused unsure as she looked away from Kaede, her face the perfect picture of contemplation. "What-to about Kaede-sama?" She looked up at the old woman, studying her from the place behind her eye lashes. "—won't Shinigami-sama try-y to take Kaede-sama body?"

For a moment Kaede hesitated, she didn't really want to tell Kagura the truth. Telling the wind demon the truth would only serve to make the woman feel guilty, it might even prevent her from agreeing to the contract and that was something that Kaede couldn't dare risk. "Don't worry." She spoke carefully even as her own racing heart told her she was a fool. "I'll be fine," She felt herself starting to hesitate but shook the feeling off with a slight laugh. "I'm a Shinigami," The lie became smooth as she closed her eyes hiding the physical manifestation of such a lie from Kagura completely. "Not even another Shinigami can hurt a Shinigami."

Kagura opened her mouth to protest but no words really came, she truthfully had none to begin with. "If –fu I make-e this deal with yuu," She finally managed to say, her every word slow and drawn out. "Kaede-sama will," She paused as she tried to comprehend what she was trying to ask. Finally, after a few moments of solid contemplation, she brought her arms up around herself and sent Kaede one more suspicious look. "Take-e my body when yours start-to to rot?"

"No." Kaede answered firmly having already prepared for such a question. "This will be a different kind of deal Kagura." She told the wind demon carefully, not wanting to give too much information away but also not wanting Kagura to question her motives. "I will give you my one good eye and you will give me the Shinigami ones." The words sounded truthful enough and that's because these words simply were. "Since your eyes are Shinigami, I will never have a need to get my blue one back—I can simply use the red ones if I wish to trade for a body." Her last words, on the other hand, were pure fiction if fiction was ever said.

Kagura's eyebrows narrowed as she took in the words, not sure at all how to handle them. "How is-su tat possible?"

Kaede offered her a slight shrug as she leaned back in the chair attempting to appear nonchalant. "The ways of Shinigami are strange and complex."

"Soka." Kagura mumbled quietly, Kaede's act working wonders on her.

"Don't worry Kagura." The old woman whispered carefully as she leaned forward in the chair once more. "After this deal you will live a normal life," She whispered the words carefully, watching as Kagura lifted her head, listening to them with an opened mind and heart. "As a normal demon with an extraordinary gift." She motioned towards the blue eye that sat within her face, the bright blue in stunning contrast to her wrinkled skin. "You will not be a Shinigami, you will not have to worry about her coming for you or me." Kaede had to stop herself from flinching at her own words. "You can be happy," She felt the lump forming in her throat once more but she pushed it down with one large gulp. "Like you always wished to be."

The possibility of living a normal life caused all doubts to leave Kagura's mind. "I agree—," She turned to Kaede, her ruby eyes shining as she spoke the most binding words in the Shinigami vocabulary. "I indenture-e myself to yuu, Kaede-sama." She closed her eyes and bowed her head in the most respectful fashion she knew of. The top of her hair greeted Kaede's vision and the old woman felt her heart lighten in her chest once more.

Carefully, Kaede smiled and bowed her head in return, mainly because she dreaded looking Kagura in the eye when the girl raised her head. The words of the contract jumped into her mind for the second time in the same day as she looked down at her lap. Her old wrinkled hands tightened just a little bit against the confines of her skirt but they relaxed within mere seconds. The weight of the world had already started to drop from her shoulders. A strange light feeling engulfed her and she had to stop herself from chuckling quietly.

Despite the impending and looming nature of her own death she felt joy begin to bud in her heart. "_Kagura will be safe_." She told herself as her immortality escaped her, her fears of death and her own longing to live evaporating as she closed her eyes. "_And with Kagura—my job will still be done_."

-break-

The Captain's cabin on the Shikuro was cast in shadow, the haunting sun outside providing valuable light to the world within. Exhausted, Inuyasha sat in a chair by the window, the gentle sea breeze of the late afternoon making him feel far more tired than exhilarated as it normally did. On the bed before him, in a place that seemed to have become a pattern, rested Kagome curled within herself. The soft sea breeze touched each and every one of her curls, ruffling them as it passed through the room. The sight itself was enchanting, or at least it should have been. At the moment it seemed somehow different, perhaps unnerving.

The dog demon inhaled sharply as he tried to pinpoint what it was about the sight that made him squirm a little. Truthfully, he couldn't even begin to explain it. There was just something, wrong about the way her hair was mused by the breeze. Normally, each little curl would move as if it was being spirited away from her body but now, they seemed to merely waver for a moment before falling back into place. It was as if her whole demeanor had changed in that instant during which he had been passed out.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and brought a hand up to rub across his face. His skin was clammy to the touch and he had to resist the urge to gag from the feel. Ripping his hand away he growled slightly, sharp gold eyes looking down at the girl with worry and fear protruding from his every feature. For a moment he thought to reach for her and to touch her but he stopped himself for reasons even he couldn't exactly comprehend. A strange feeling welled up in his heart that he didn't like at all and with a deep breath he grimaced.

"How many times will I find myself sitting here?" He whispered into his cabin as he looked at Kagome lying on the bed. "It's almost like I'm always here." He leaned his head back and looked up at the old floorboards above him. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" He couldn't resist the slight smirk that formed on his face. In truth, he was proud of her, so very amazingly proud of what she had managed to accomplish.

She had killed probably a good dozen or so mongooses with what appeared to be a single strike. It was an extraordinary feat for a girl so young and untrained, how she had managed to accomplish it he couldn't even begin to digest. Still, there was something just as unsettling about Kagome's great achievement as there was about her hair's strange lackluster quality; something, he didn't quite understand himself. To Inuyasha, Kagome's deed had been a godsend, she had saved them before death could take a tight hold onto their throats; to Kagome however, she had done something horrible.

_"I'm a monster!"_

The words echoed in his head, the sight of her face tear stained and hopeless making his stomach knot. "Kagome." The name dripped from his lips like rain water as it drizzles and falls into a tiny pond. "_Does she really think that?"_ He wondered as he looked down at the girl once more, her peaceful sleeping face a stark contrast to her panicked one only a few hours before. "_Knowing Kagome—she does_."

The sigh that left his mouth this time was nearly inaudible as if he wished for no one to hear of his own worries. From the moment he had sat her down inside the small rowboat, she had been silently inconsolable. Her eyes had appeared distant and that scary shade of black that made his skin actually crawl ever so slightly. To the unobservant eye (or the eye that simply wished not to observe) she probably had looked nothing more than tired as she sat on the boat. To Inuyasha's eyes however, she looked inconceivably broken. He hadn't even be able to explain it at the time, all he had known was that she looked perpetually disgusted with herself in a small subtle way.

"_Not_ _even Sango and Miroku really noticed_." He thought to himself as he brought a hand up to his head, running his fingers through his hair. "_They thought she was just tired—but then again—I really didn't bother to tell them what happened_."

And that was the truth. Inuyasha hadn't said a word to either Sango or Miroku about what had happened. He hadn't even dared to utter the idea to Kouga or the now awake Ayame, it was simply suicide for Kagome if he did so. Instead, he had merely told them that Kagome was exhausted and they, seeing her glassy eyes, had accepted the fact quite easily. That didn't mean though, that Sango and Miroku hadn't sent him strange looks. They, having known Kagome just as long as himself, were quite aware that there was something wrong that was more than simply tiredness. To their credit, however, they didn't ask; at least, not yet.

"_With any luck, they'll wait a few days before they start questioning her_." He cleared his throat slightly as his golden eyes turned away from Kagome and out into the sunlight. "By then, she'll probably be pretty much back to normal." He shrugged his shoulders at his own suggestion, a tiny part of him actually laughing at it. "_She just_," He paused, something about his own thought making him feel dirty in a way he couldn't even begin to explain. _"—she'll have to get over it, sometimes people die so you can live." _He finished the thought anyway as matter of factly as possible. "That's the way the world is." He nodded his head once sharply but the movement wasn't satisfying. "Nothing more to it—."

Deep down, in the part of Inuyasha that was completely solidly human, he knew his words were a lie. Well, not so much a lie as they were calloused and not truthful to who Kagome was as a person. Kagome wasn't a murderer, Kagome wasn't a killer, Kagome wasn't violent, and Kagome wouldn't hurt a fly. She was a sweet and gentle woman who purified the very hate from people in order to stop violence. For her to kill was a travesty against her very nature. All of this, Inuyasha knew but in that moment refused to acknowledge because acknowledging that fact was the equivalent of realizing how far Kagome had fallen.

The girl moaned softly in her sleep, the sound making Inuyasha's ears perk up on his head slightly. For several seconds he watched her intently, trying to see if she would move at all. The slight twisting of her body as she relocated onto her side was really all the movement she made. Her arms were still wrapped around herself in an effort to provide necessary comfort and her brow was still relaxed as if she was lost in a pleasant dream. For a moment he hoped she would open her eyes so he could talk with her. He desperately wanted to talk with her, to sort out everything that had gone wrong on Sergenda but, of course, Kagome didn't wake. Instead the girl simply fell even more expertly into her sleep leaving him alone with his further thoughts.

"_What would I even say to her?_" He wondered as he watched her every movement (or lack thereof) carefully.

The thought continued to float about his head, every possible combination of cheerful words he could address her with budding in his mind. Every one of them however, felt lackluster and flat. Leaning back in the chair, Inuyasha absently moved to prop his feet up on the side of Kagome's bed. He rested his head once more against the back of the chair and absently stared up at the ceiling. Carefully, he allowed his mind to wander, memories from only a few scant hours before entering his head. He could hear her as she screamed and called herself a monster, the pain and darkened color of her eyes consuming him.

_"What's wrong with you?" She whispered as her shame mounted in her very soul, consuming her as her whole body shivered with raw emotion. "How can you—even," She spoke so softly that the nearly snarling Kouga in the background didn't hear her. "Look at me?"_

Inuyasha shook his head instantly of the memory, hating the way her voice had shook and her eyes had pleaded. Licking his lips he pulled his feet from the bed and leaned forward, the chair legs clicking as they touched the ground once more. Growling slightly, he looked down at Kagome sending the girl somewhat of a glare. "How can I not look at you?" He told her once more as he studied her delicate face, his heart clenching in his chest. "I always want to look at you." He whispered into the room, his mind beginning to slow down as three sweet words consumed his thoughts. "_I love you_." In that one instant, Inuyasha's mind actually froze, every single thought in his head grinding to a halt as a memory he had yet to remember surfaced brilliantly at the front of his brain.

_"Damn it Kagome." He finally snapped, unable to deal with the emotions running throughout his own body. "I'm looking at you right now and all I can fucking see is you." He let the words flow unhindered as they raced about his head begging to finally be said. "And I love you."_

The room was silent, so much so that Inuyasha was positive he heard himself gulp. "_I—?"_ The thought was nearly dead in his head, as if he couldn't possibly wrap the entirety of his mind around it. "_Did I—actually—?_" Instantly he brought a hand to his head, grabbing his bangs and yanking at them as if he was trying to wake himself from a dream. He barely remembered saying the words and yet he knew it had actually happened. "_I told her—I told her I loved her?"_ He felt his mouth open, his chin dropping as panic began to well up in his chest. "_I told and she—."_

He looked down at the girl still laying prone on the bed his mind reeling with fear. It was in that moment that he realized the far more terrifying aspect of his declaration. Not only had it been shouted at her, not only had he cussed at her but Inuyasha had also told her he loved her and she had shut down and not said a word since. A knife twisted in his heart as a daring thought entered his mind, taunting and teasing him.

"_What if—that's why she hasn't said a word?_" He felt a lump grow instantly in his throat and he found it difficult in that moment to actually swallow. "_No—no—no!_" He shook his head violently feeling like a stupid child. "_What am I saying?_" He leaned back and grumbled to himself. "_She probably didn't even hear that—not after what happened_." He resisted the urge to stand up and bang his head against the wall. "_I'm_ _an idiot for even thinking she'd be more upset with me—saying—that—than the mongooses_." He told himself, the thought absolutely horrible but his mind racing with the possibilities of adolescent thinking none the less.

The youth in him, the part of him that was still very much a child in many ways (as his grandfather so kindly put it), began to grow alarmed. There was a distinct possibility that he had put his foot, very skillfully, into his own mouth. To admit something so sacred and with such great potential for heartache in the heat of battle was a death wish and went against everything Inuyasha knew. He had never, not once in his life, admitted he loved someone except his grandfathers, his mother, and once to Miroku, his own son. He was not the kind of man who expressed feelings that were deep and made one vulnerable.

"_Damn it."_ The dog demon couldn't stop the curse from leaving his lips. "_Why'd I have to open my big fat mouth?" _He felt the demon within him snarl at his own words, telling him that he was wrong to be so upset. To Inuyasha's credit, he rightfully ignored the demon's lack of concern. "_I'm such an idiot!" _He brought his hands up to his head and smacked himself straight in the face once.

An undeniable feeling of helplessness washed over him and without his permission his foot began to tap upon the floor. Golden eyes turned towards Kagome, looking at the girl as if begging her to awaken and, at the same time, begging her not to. Part of him wanted to talk with her desperately to clear the air, to take back his words or maybe (just maybe) hear words of her own. The human in him wasn't holding its breath. It knew they were practically engaged and that she had promised herself to him in every possible sense of the word. It knew her mother had approved and that her uncle was jackass. It knew that she must at least like him and yet, love was something totally different.

Slowly, his eyes raised up towards her just in time to see the sunlight wash over her face momentarily. It highlighted her more gentle features and showed the way her cheeks moved as she breathed in her sleep. It was a tantalizing sight and it made him feel even more exposed. "Do you—." He started to whisper the words but his mouth shut before he could finish them. "_Love me?_" He finished only in his mind, the logical part of his brain knowing the answer but the bruised part of his heart not willing to believe it. "_Ah!"_ He yelled inside his mind and stood up from the chair.

Turning away from the girl, he began to pace throughout the room, the sound of his boots against the wood surprisingly quiet. He felt as if a storm was raging within his head, his mind the thunder and his heart the lightning. Part of him wanted to believe that once Kagome awoke this whole incident would be cleared within seconds and another part of him was focused on her reaction. Kagome hadn't said a word and that very thought was haunting and terrifying. Her black eyes had merely stared at him in an unnervingly dark way. Inuyasha stopped pacing as the image of those eyes jumped within his head. All thoughts of love and the implications of his words drifted away as he instead focused on those eyes: Kikyo's eyes. A shiver ran down his spine and a cringe built up on his face. Kagome's lack of words might have been disheartening but those eyes were even worse.

_"The path between light and darkness is a hard path to negotiate."_

The dog demon stopped pacing as the words from his dream assaulted his psyche. "Okaa-san?" He mumbled into the thick air of the ever darkening room. Slowly a frown took over his face and he crossed his arms over his chest in thought. "_What the hell does that mean?_" He asked himself and not to his surprise found no answer.

Mentally exhausted the Captain brought his hands up to his face once more and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. A slight pounding started in the upper corner of his left temple and he held back his pain filled growl. He tilted his head back and rolled his neck against his shoulders as the pain began to build. He shook his head against it but the action did no good. Inhaling the somewhat musty scent in the room, he held back a sneeze the action making his head hurt even more.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath as he brought his hands to his head, holding the side of his temple as if the pressure might relieve the headache, it didn't. Opening his eyes, he looked over his shoulder to the still slumbering Kagome torn. He really wanted to stay by her side, to be there when she awoke to comfort her and hopefully talk with her but at the same time, he could honestly say he just wanted to leave this room even more. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered as he began to inch towards the door. "I just—I need some fresh air."

The words felt stiff as he spoke them but he didn't bother to think of them for very long. Turning away from her completely, he reached for the already close door handle and slipped from the room without another word. Perhaps though, if he had been paying just a bit more attention to the room behind him, he would have noticed that those strange black eyes were no longer closed but instead opened.

-break-

Kagura laid on Hiten's bed flat on her stomach, his shirt removed from her body, leaving her bare. The curtains were drawn, hiding the sight from the world outside of the ship and hopefully (although unlikely) the Shinigami which lurked there. The smooth crevice between her shoulder blades was visible to the room and the nearby flicker of an innocent candle caused shadows to dance upon the smooth white flesh. The images those shadows created cascaded over every ripple of muscle underneath her skin as she shifted almost uncomfortably. Kagura knew already what was to come in the moments leading up to her completed contract with Kaede.

Closing her ruby eyes, the sight of the fresh white sheets fading behind her sealed lids, she winced. She could still see her Shinigami, she could see its tortured eyes as it glared at her waiting for its moment to rip its clawed hands into her flesh. A shudder ran down Kagura's back and her eyes snapped opened before she could relive the horrifying experience too distinctly. After all, she would be experiencing it again in reality in only a few short moments.

That thought in her head, she glanced behind her towards Kaede who stood in the middle of the room. The small cabin was cast in a dank sort of darkness that she couldn't even begin to describe. That same chilly shadow clouding Kaede's every movement as she crouched on the floor. In one of her old wrinkled hands she held an old inkwell they had found on Hiten's desk. The vile shook as she dipped the finger of her opposite hand within it, using the old appendage to carefully create a haunting image upon the floor.

In all honesty, Kagura couldn't say she remembered this particular image from her first ceremony with the Shinigami who now hovered outside, and yet she knew it must have been there. Gulping, she moved her eyes away from Kaede, the sound of her as she grunted enough to remind Kagura of the old woman's task.

"I'm almost done." Kaede's voice echoed throughout the room, plaguing Kagura's every thought.

"Hai." Her voice was small, fears and doubts within her burning her very soul. What if this failed? What if the Shinigami still came for her? What if she—what if she—what if she died? The terrible thought gripped her throat to the point of suffocating her but she couldn't let them go. They were rooted so deeply in her brain that there was no use screaming for them to leave.

"I apologize in advance." Kaede spoke again, responding to Kagura's halfhearted "yes" with no true commentary of her own. "But—it will be over soon." She gently reassured as her ancient Shinigami eye looked down at the strange transmutation circle she had created. "_If only the Alchemist knew how close they were to being right." _She mused silently to herself as she studied the strange pattern with thoughtful fascination. "_You can exchange things for one another, just not—coal into gold._" The thought fluttered out of her head as the Shinigami eye closed involuntarily before opening once more to take in the circle it had created.

The outer edges of the drawing were nothing more than a perfect circle, the lines of ink thick and encompassing as they housed the delicate works within: A triangle facing exactly north, pointing in the direction of the top of the world. Another triangle, this one upside down and overlapping it, pointed exactly towards Kagura who was facing south. Together they made a fevered star that encased a bold dark hexagon. Kaede had made sure the ink that created the strange shape was as thick as the outside circle, showing the importance of its inclusion. And in the middle, wrapped within the confines of this bizarrely painted image was the drawing of a hauntingly knowledgeable eye.

That eye stared at her as if it knew, before even her, what would happen in the world. The dark pupil housed by the muscles of a gleaming iris, the color of the wood underneath her feet, stared up at her. It seemed to dare her to contradict the knowledge it held, knowledge it could not possibly know, and yet somehow seemed to contain in its delirious fake reality.

Dragging her eyes away from the object Kaede inhaled deeply. "Are you ready?" She asked knowing that the response from Kagura was no but would still be said aloud as yes.

"Yes." Kagura told her, her voice faint but still audible even to Kaede's old ears. "I am."

Kaede nodded once to herself before reaching for a small knife she had placed upon the table beside the drawing on the floor. Taking it into her hand, she watched as the candle light made it gleam, the small penknife seeming far more dangerous than it actually was. For a moment, she swore she couldn't breathe as the full magnitude of what she was about to do hit her square in the stomach. "_Can I do this?"_ She wondered once, knowing that her reluctance came not from her will to live but instead from her own principals.

She was about to hurt Kagura, unimaginably so, but she knew in order to allow Kagura to live it was an action she must take. Closing her eyes, the Shinigami blue one moving quickly as if in protest, Kaede imagined the ceremony once more; allowing it to overflow in her mind. Already she could hear the screams of Kagura's pain, the sound invading her every sense so completely that her head actually began to spin. Her heart twisted violently as she imaged the blood and the suffering and the horrors that awaited, feeling them in every fiber of her being.

"_For her life_." A voice whispered within her, one that strangely did not sound at all like her own. Opening her eyes, Kaede realized who the voice was and she couldn't help the faint smile that overtook her face. "_What is a little pain compared to life?_" Licking her lips, Kaede didn't dare answer the Shinigami within her but instead drew the knife up towards her fingers, placing it against the tip of one.

Her right hand shook, the knife made a strange metallic nose as it reacted to her unsteady grip. Kagura drew in a sharp breath knowing that the inevitable had come. The old woman felt her life begin to slip away already as she lowered the knife against her flesh. The sharp sensation of mounting pain nearly took her breath away as she sliced into her finger. Instantly blood welled up to the surface of her hand and her eyes snapped open to watch the dark red thick hot liquid as it tainted the color of old tan flesh.

Her hands still shook and her Shinigami eye, if it could have, seemed to moan with delight. "Blood." She whispered the word knowing it had to be said, before she glanced at the wooden iris of the transmutation circle's eye. Kneeling down, dodging the still wet black ink, Kaede brought her bleeding finger towards that empty iris and smeared her blood to give it color.

The already haunting eye seemed to spring to life as her blood filled in the necessary dye it needed to be complete. The thick liquid poured from her self-inflicted wound until it filled in every single part of the iris. Pulling her hand away, the old woman clutched her fingers into a fist, the warm liquid still seeping from the knife cut. The eye in the middle of her circle stared back at her, lifelike now that it had fill and substance.

"_And so it begins_." She told herself as she looked down at the eye just in time to see it blink as it came truly into life.

-break-

The soft click of the door as Inuyasha exited the room was lost on Kagome as she lay looking out the opened window of the Captain's cabin. Her black eyes studied the landscape with new clarity. She could see everything so clearly now that it was almost painful to keep her eyes opened. Everything was almost sharper than it should have been, her vision nearly perfect as it took in the ugly sight of the cloudy sky. The grey in each and every gibbous making her stomach turn just a little more. The pale blue that rested behind them, tinted with the rosy shade of the setting sun, telling her of the truth behind the world: that the world was full of blood no matter where she chose to look.

Closing her eyes, Kagome bit her lip trying to pull her thoughts away from the vision of the bloody sky and instead focus on the soft movements of the calming ocean. The ship rocked back and forth, a leisurely pace that for a moment made her feel as if she had misjudged the sky. Before her mind could drift to much calmer thoughts however, the ocean turned and twisted the ship about. Outside she heard the distant call of someone ordering the rigging to be tamed and the sails to be tightened; the voice sounded familiar but she wasn't in a state to think of the person's name.

"_A storm_." She thought only vaguely to herself as she forced her eyes to open and see the clouds again. Sure enough, their gray was changing, becoming darker and darker as they took on both the qualities of the approaching night and also, the birth of the burgeoning gale. Studying that darkening quality, Kagome couldn't help but notice that the fading sun was continuing to paint the sky in red. Only this time, the color didn't remind her of blood but instead something far more disheartening. Deep inside that color, she could see the deadly images of flames burning hot as they consumed fat.

Against her will, her mind released upon her a series of what were now haunting memories. Wave upon wave of relentless remembered sights began to push against her skull causing her head to instantly pound with their ferocity. The sight of flesh bubbling as it was slowly cooked on the bone, the smell of burning hair disgusting in her nostrils, and the sound of screaming, pleading, and utter despair as the owners of that hair, flesh and bones were seared alive clamored into her ears. She could see one mongoose in particular as he tried to breathe, the power of her arrow having damaged his very lungs as his body was consumed by fire. He was gurgling up blood, a squeak of sound ripping from his throat as his own claws desperately tore at his neck in an attempt to beg for mercy.

His bright black eyes looked right at her, an entire life seeming to pass between them as he silently begged for the pain to stop. She remembered looking back at him, hate forming in her heart as she thought of the people behind her. She remembered the way he had fallen to his knees, the brightness of those eyes fading as his flesh turned black against the hot flames. She remembered her mouth forming the words as she narrowed her eyes:

"_Go to hell."_

And he had obeyed. One last time he spat up his own blood, his dark eyes went listless as life fled him and then, they had rolled back into his head. He had fallen to the ground with one loud thud, landing on top of another man whom had already passed on only a few precious seconds before. His body had twitched violently as the nerves that were still alive experienced the last moments of pain he would ever feel. Before long however, even the twitching stopped and in a man's place remained only a burning corpse devoid of life. The smell of his flesh as it began to drip from his very bones had assaulted her nose but she had felt neither sick nor regretful.

Kagome Dresmont had merely felt accomplished and righteous and—most sickening of all—proud.

Coming back to herself, Kagome half expected to throw up but not even a lump formed in her throat as that man's vacant expression seemed to stare right into her even now. The ship rocked once violently and a new command was yelled from outside but Kagome didn't hear it or even guess at its importance. Instead, she looked into that man's eyes. He seemed to still be in front of her, staring at her even now. He looked so real that she was sure she could reach out and touch him. Her arm quivered underneath the blanket and shaking she pulled it out from the strange warmth. She couldn't resist, she had to know if this figure before her eyes was real or an afterimage left by guilt.

Shaking, she allowed her fingers to move forward, the charred man's burned face beginning to actually move. She paused in disbelief, her hand hovering in mid air as the blackened flesh around his cheeks pulled into a tight frown. "You killed me." He whispered, his lips moving and disintegrating all at the same time. Right before her eyes he turned to ash, his body disappearing both from this earth and from her tortured brain.

Shocked, Kagome yanked her hand away and desperately closed her eyes against the sight as she waited for the vomit to rise up in her throat but it never did. With shaking lips, she opened dark black eyes once more and briefly wondered what was wrong with her. "_Why—why don't I feel sick?"_ She asked herself but the thought did not have much time to develop, however, before another figure entered her vision, another man she had watched die.

She could just see his hand out of the corner of her eye as he grabbed the end of the bed. The crispy flesh of his charred fingers clutched at the sheets by her feet, yanking himself upwards for her to see. His half melted face looked up at her from the floor as he continued to claw desperately at the sheets. Her heart caught in her chest and she knew at any moment she would scream but the sound never came. At least, it didn't come from her. The half melted face of the mongoose guard contorted into anger and the hand grasping at the sheet grabbed hastily for her foot. She could almost feel the heat from the flames as his fingers, or what was left of them, connected with her toes, grabbing hold of them underneath the covers.

"How could you?" He asked her as his still burning skin began to succumb to the might of her power. "You—," He drug out the word as he pulled at her foot far too weak to actually make her move. "I had a wife—a child—a life."

Kagome felt tears form on her lashes but didn't dare to deny him or to even move from the haunting hallucination. "_I'm sorry_." She wanted to say but the words wouldn't come as the hand tore away from her and he gasped from pain.

"Monster!" He screamed with his very last breath as he fell to the floor and disappeared as if he had never existed.

Unable to control herself, Kagome shot up from the bed, scrambling to leave the warmth of the covers as her mind began to warp. "A monster." She repeated his words as she threw her back against the wall. The sharp edges of the unsmoothed wood dug into her flesh but she welcomed the pain. "I'm a monster." She told herself again as the room began to change, the emptiness of it replaced by a little field of bodies.

They were piled everywhere: on the desk, on Inuyasha's bed, in the chair and on the floor. Their black skin hung off their bodies revealing flaming bone as they continued to be consumed by flames. Together, they moaned and cried, some of them pleading for their lives while others begged to see their wives or even mothers. One mumbled a name over and over again, apologizing to the unknown victim of his death. 'Isabella,' he repeated, the sound of her name growing more and more depressing with each breath he took.

"Monster." One of them suddenly whispered as it caught sight of her from the desk, leaning against the old wood as his flesh turned black and his eyes went dead. Within seconds he fell into a pile of bones and ash, his skull completely devoid of flesh as his very bones began to burn.

Another moaned to her right and she gasped as she saw the dying man hull himself upright on the bed. Bones showed through this one's flesh, the clothing that had covered it already completely destroyed by her power. Slowly, his head turned around, the little hair that had survived the burning seeming to dance evilly about his head. Bright blue eyes looked straight at her, the color the very same as her mother's. "Monster—." He whispered but the sound of his voice was not male but female. Instantly, she recognized the whimsical quality of her mother's accent leaving his mouth making her finally feel truly sick. "Monster." It repeated as another charred corpse seemed to appear at its side.

"Monster." This one said its voice sounding almost like Miroku's as it leaned against the windowpane beside the bed, staring at her with dark brown eyes.

The sound of a groan to her right made her head snap away from the probing eyes. "Monster!" Another yelled from the door and she managed to move her head around in time to see bright green eyes like Shippo's scrutinizing her.

Back sliding down the wall, Kagome clutched her head as she felt the words consume her very soul. "Monster—monster—monster." She said to herself, repeating the word over and over again as it became part of her, embedding itself in her identity.

The sound of a throat being cleared right in front of her made her head spring back up from her hands and her stomach turned instantly at the sight. Right before her was another charred corpse, its bones sticking out from its flesh and a wisp of red clothe still barely containing its nearly nonexistence body. Shaking, she forced herself to tilt her head upwards to see its face. Somehow, beneath the charred flash she could already tell exactly who she was looking at. Bright gold eyes snapped opened as if to confirm her thoughts and Kagome's heart stopped immediately in her chest.

"What have you become?" He said, the sound of Inuyasha's sweet and gentle voice causing her whole mind to shut down.

"What have I—what have I become?" She repeated as that creature too disappeared into the ground, melting away into absolutely nothing. "What have I become?" She said again as those gold eyes consumed her every thought and every worry and every single part of herself.

Deep inside her, a sinking feeling began to eat away at her conscience. Unable to coup with such a sensation, she brought her hands up towards her face, covering her darkened eyes from the rest of the world. She already knew the answer to the question; she knew exactly what she had become. Admitting that out loud however she would be admitting something she couldn't dare believe. It went against everything she thought she was, every part of herself she had come to accept as her true identity. To admit to the reality was to say that the passed eight, almost nine months had been for nothing and that she had not gained even an ounce of true understanding of herself within that time.

All around her, the bodies of the dead began to assemble once more, each compelled to force her to face what she had in fact become. "Monster—." They whispered into the ever darkening room, their own charred flesh contributing to the lack of light surrounding her. "Monster." They whispered as they pressed themselves closer to her, some of them actually brushing against her knees now. "Monster." They continued as their still hot fingers brushed against her legs.

Pulling her knees to her chest, the sensation of their burning skin against her own sickening, Kagome started to cry. "A monster." She finally admitted, unable to deny what the skeleton's in her closet had began to chant. "I'm a monster." The tears plummeted down her cheeks, streaking her face with their saltiness. "I know—I know—I know—," She buried her face in her knees, not even realizing that the chanting had ceased. "I knew before you told me." She gasped as the lump finally formed in her throat and acid burned her tongue. "I know—I can't—I can't even believe it." The tears were hot as they burned her face the sensation only reminding her of the people she had killed. "What I am—what have I become." She gasped and brought her hands up to grip at her own hair, yanking on it to the point of pain. "I'm no different than a common murderer." She would have screamed but the lump in her throat prevented her from breathing deeply enough to. "A monster who kills before using words, who murders before trying to understand!"

In the back of her mind, she felt and heard a quiet voice trying to speak to her, to say something in contradiction to her own thoughts but she ignored it. There was nothing anyone could say that would change what she was.

"—_and I love you."_

The words were loud in her mind, the sound of his voice so distinct that there was no use denying who had said them. Kagome knew he had said them, she was there, she had heard, and she had frozen immediately after they had entered the air. She hadn't known what to say or even think, all she had been able to do was stare blankly into his face as he grabbed for her. For the briefest of moments, she had allowed them to consume her and reassure her but that had only been a moment.

"Lies."

Kagome nearly jumped as the pain filled voice consumed her ears, growling as another burnt mongoose seemed to crawl straight out from underneath her bed. She stared at it as it crawled on its belly towards her, two black gleaming eyes staring into her very soul. Something about those eyes made the lump in Kagome's throat double in size. Uncomfortably, she pushed her back even farther into the wall as it seemed to slither towards her like a snake. The creature smiled in response, the image filling Kagome's mind with realization: this was not a man (she pressed her back farther into the wall); this was a woman.

"Who?" The woman whispered as she came to sit at Kagome's feet, her eyes stirring with a color that wasn't quiet black but instead almost white. The sight was enough to give Kagome pause as she watched the two colors beginning to mix; changing to grey. "Who," The woman continued as her eyes became fixated, the color overwhelming them and filling them. "Could love you?"

The sound of her own voice was lost on her as the charred flesh of the creature's face actually seemed to flake away. Each little piece of black flesh floated to the floor, revealing tan skin and rosy cheeks. The hair that had been burnt about her head began to grow once more, covering her head in a series of wavy curls. Kagome couldn't breathe from the sight as she came to realize the face she was looking at was none other than her own. The look alike grinned in response, seeming to be amused by Kagome's look of utter shock.

"Surprising isn't it?" The duplicate mumbled as her lips became a tempting red. Newly reconstructed fingers reached out and touched Kagome's knee, running over them with sensual slowness. "But really not important." She tilted her head to the side, some of the curls falling against the crown of her head. "What is important—is his lie." She squeezed Kagome's knee, the normally comforting gesture mocking. "He could never—ever," She drug out each word with cruel slowness. "Love you."

Kagome wanted to argue immediately, to tell the face that reflected a dying version of her own how wrong it was. "_He loves me_." The thought barely sounded in her mind as the creature that reflected her grew closer.

"Lies." It whispered again, her voice raspy in quality but still sounding so much like Kagome's own that it was unnerving.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed just as the burned face began to smile even more sadistically.

"You know—it's true." The other creature said in a sing song voice, the sound making Kagome sick. "You can't deny it." It whispered, the mockery of the sound not lost on Kagome.

"That's enough!" Kagome tried again but the creature merely laughed as it carelessly walked its fingers from her knee to her tie. "What the hell do you know anyway?" Kagome growled as she patted the hand away, the sound of the slap loud in the room.

For a moment, the creature feigned hurt as she pulled her hand to her chest but soon her pout turned into amusement once again. "I know everything." It taunted as it came to her feet, licking its lips dangerously. "After all," It tilted its head to the side as it looked up at Kagome, its eyes becoming blacker and blacker until they perfectly mirror her own. "I am you—the other part of you."

Heart pounding in her chest, Kagome watched in horror as her own face was reflected in those pupils. "What?"

"I'm the part of you—," It whispered as it leaned down towering over her, its face growing closer and closer to Kagome. "That you want to be."

"No!" Kagome reached up and tried to push the creature away from her but the action was useless. Her hands simply moved straight through the person as she laughed mirthlessly.

"You can't get rid of me." She sneered as she leaned even closer towards Kagome's face. "I'm you Kagome." She whispered as she grew so close Kagome could somehow feel breath upon her cheek. "And you're me."

Kagome pushed herself as far back into the wall as she could without simply falling through it. "No." The word was firm and flimsy all at the same time.

"You can't deny it." The creature whispered as she opened her mouth slipping her tongue out between her reddened lips.

The pink appendage dragged itself across her lips for a few seconds before she disgustingly managed to slid it against Kagome's cheek. Gasping in horror, the other girl pushed herself sideways along the wall, her hand coming up to wipe hurriedly against her cheek in repulsion.

The creature merely laughed at the gesture as she straightened herself and looked down at Kagome amused. "We even taste the same, you know."

Kagome's whole body went ridged from the words and she had to force herself to actually make eye contact with the woman. "What the fuck?" She cursed her voice somehow calm and petrified all at the same time.

Ignoring Kagome's words, the woman tapped a finger to her chin almost playfully. "I think I taste," She wrinkled her nose, the sight odd to Kagome who felt as if she was looking threw a broken mirror. "—a little darker."

Shaking her head slowly from side to side, unable to comprehend what the hell was happening, Kagome's lips quivered. "What are you?"

"Why dear," She leaned forward, sending Kagome an almost demented wink. "I'm the darkness inside you."

-break-

Closing the door with a soft click, Inuyasha allowed himself to breath in the already crisp smell of the Mediterranean from the hallway. The pain in his head subsided ever so slightly from the beautiful fragrance and the Captain smiled only to frown a second later. Normally, it was Kagome's scent that relieved his headaches and warmed his heart but standing in the hallway now, Inuyasha could honestly say he hadn't even smelt Kagome's scent.

With his hands still on the door, Inuyasha resisted the urge to simply walk back in the room. It was almost as if he needed reassurance that she was in fact within it and that her scent was real. Before he actually went through with the entrance however, he sighed and ignored his own insane thoughts. "_I'm just being—I don't even know—ridiculous?_" He laughed slightly but the sound was as hallow as a bamboo shaft.

Forcing himself to remove his hand from the doorknob, Inuyasha walked the short distance of the hallway quickly. The sound of his men as they called to each other from various places on the ship made his ears twitch. The smell of the sea mixed with the uncanny and ever present stench of Kouga caused him to snort and roll his eyes. Briefly, he contemplated how truly terrible it would be to throw his cousin overboard but in the end decided it was for the best that he didn't (at least for now).

"_Maybe when we're a bit closer to shore."_ He told himself with a smirk as he stepped out into the mellow sunlight. "_I don't want him to drown—."_ The thought trailed off in his head and he had to stop himself from changing the words to be a bit more truthful.

Golden eyes surveyed the whole of his domain as he walked the deck. Men he barely knew the names of nodding to him out of respect as they went about their jobs preparing for a possible sea fight at any time. The sight of young Shippo in particular actually made him smile as he watched Myoga instruct the boy in the loading of flint into older guns. It was a sweet gesture from Myoga that made him think of Miroku when he had been that small.

"_I taught him—just like that_." Fatherly pride welled up in his chest from the thought and he had to stop himself from smiling too wide in front of his crew. It wouldn't due for the men to see their Captain with a soft and gentle grin on his face, in fact it would probably only lead to a possible mutiny. "_I'd like to see them actually try_." The dog demon snorted just to himself as he pulled his eyes away from the warming sight.

Bringing his hands above his head, the young dog demon stretched absently. His shoulder's popped against the treatment, followed by his elbows and even his wrist. He moaned just under his breath, the relief of each joint snapping back into place, quite frankly, exhilarating. Dropping his hands back to his sides, he shook himself once, closing his eyes against the sun as he popped his neck as well. Feeling much more limber and comfortable, he smiled as he turned to their larboard side, his gold eyes surveying his domain. Much to his chagrin though, all he laid eyes on was the one intruder in his domain.

"Kouga." He grumbled as he took in the unpleasant sight of the wolf demon leaning against the railing of the ship, looking out over the sea.

Ears twitching on the side of his head, the wolf demon turned just enough to look over his shoulder at the other demon. A coy smile formed on his face instantly and he turned around, leaning one elbow against the railing gingerly. "Meticcio." He greeted with a smirk that told Inuyasha immediately to be leery of whatever this conversation was about to bring. "'ow good to see da metticcio—really-y."

"You as well." Inuyasha replied to the rather insulting greeting as he glared at the slightly older man. "_Bastard_." He grumbled even as he took a few steps forward towards the other man, prepared for the long and arduous conversation at hand.

Placing his other elbow against the railing, the wolf sighed comfortably before glancing once more over his shoulder. "I am," He started to say, his head still turned away from Inuyasha. After several seconds of observing something Inuyasha didn't really care to see, Kouga turned back around, the smile still on his face. "Glad-eh you're 'ere." The wolf demon told him while Inuyasha deliberately raised an amazed eyebrow.

Holding back a smirk of his own, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and gave Kouga a truly doubtful look. "Why?"

The wolf demon didn't bother to hold back his own smirk as he pushed himself off the railing and gutted his chin out to motion behind himself. "Look-eh dere."

"Huh?" Inuyasha grumbled and looked over Kouga's shoulder absently, boredom overtaking all his features. The sight that greeted him was one he had been looking forward to for the past few hours. They were approaching the tip of Serdenga, the end of the islands shoreline just ahead of him. "_Thank goodness_." He thought as he watched the ship grow closer and closer to the last of the sandy beaches. The slight flicker of something in the distance made him narrow his eyebrows, however. "What the hell?" He mumbled as he stepped forward closer to Kouga, his eyes narrowing as he tried to make out the distant object.

The strange glistening multiplied as he watched, first one slightly shinny object and then another appearing on the distant horizon. Perplexed, the Captain grabbed for the rail, his hands needing something to hold onto as he studied the objects in the distance. Hastily, he reached for his inner jacket pocket as his curiosity and paranoia took hold of him. The feel of the cool wood of the spyglass was somehow comforting to his fingers as he removed it from its hiding spot. Without another thought, he brought it to his face as he extended it, desperate to see what was lying in wait for them off the edge of the coast.

"_There's no way they could have gotten ahead of us_." He thought as he placed the glass against his eye. "_It's impossible, we're much too fast and Kouga—he wouldn't be this fucking calm if it was them._" He reasoned just as the distant objects seemed to come into focus from the power of the spy glass. The sight of a bright red cross on a solid white background was the first thing he saw before it multiplied by over twelve. "No way—," He whispered as he dropped the spy glass from his face and turned to Kouga completely amazed. "You had an armada follow us?"

"Of course," Kouga merely shrugged as he looked towards the approaching ships unable to see the details of the flags but proud none the less. "What-eh else should-a I 'ave done?" He asked snidely and Inuyasha sent him a glare.

"You're an ass." He said bluntly as he opened his jacket and placed the spy glass back within his pocket. Although he hated to admit it, the presence of such a large armada made him feel quite a bit better about their situation. It was one thing to be on a fast pirate ship, it was another to be a fast pirate ship with an entire armada backing them up.

Kouga sent the Captain a glare from the insult and crossed his arms over his chest. For a long moment, both men were silent, neither one saying anything as they both looked out across the sea. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Kouga dropped his arms and with a rather loud sigh, leaned against the railing of the Shikuro once more. "Meticcio." He spoke the insult carefully, the inflexion of his voice making it come across as less of an insult and almost more of a term of endearment. "I—I, dere-a is something to say."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows feeling almost uncomfortable because of Kouga's strange voice. The wolf demon nearly sounded contrite for lack of a better word.

Kouga was quiet for several seconds before he snorted and pushed himself back up away from the railing. "We'll transfer-eh de gold to your vescello." He waved his hand towards the ship to reiterate his point. "Dere should be enough-eh to get-ta you however far you need."

Inuyasha looked at the wolf demon actually a bit surprised as the proud man crossed his arms before his chest and lifted his chin smartly in the air. "Good." He nodded unable to think of anything else to say.

"And-a," Kouga continued on one last time as he peered out the side of his eye towards the approaching armada. "Dere is-a one more ting," He licked his lips as he paused as if contemplating what he was about to say. "Regarding tat uomo." He worded cryptically using the Italian word for 'man,' which Inuyasha's jumbled mind did not translate right away.

"Huh?"

"Your other female," Kouga whispered as if he didn't want the words to truly touch the air. "De man she is looking per." He pronounced the word purposefully using the English this time without thought.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized exactly what Kouga was talking about. "Yes, yes," He nodded his head sharply as his earlier thoughts left his mind in exchange for focusing on something less confusing. "What about him?"

"He," Kouga began slowly, as he clicked his tongue, almost seeming nervous. "He is-eh in trouble—in de—." The word rolled off his tongue almost dark and dangerous. "Prigione segreto." He glanced towards Inuyasha, his bright blue eyes seeming to flash with almost guilt.

"A secret prison." Inuyasha repeated his words in English as he tried to understand them. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kouga cleared his throat gingerly and looked away from Inuyasha, the action deliberate. "It is—not an ordinary-y prigione." He told the other man bluntly as he dropped his arms down from his chest and frowned. "De prigione is per humano."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop dead in his chest as he absorbed Kouga's strange use of broken English. "Human?" The word barely registered in his head as he stared at the truly penitent man. "What on earth are you talking about," He bit out the words as he began to realize the depth of importance attached to them. "A human prison?"

"Dere is a prigione tat was built by de combined demone aristocrazie here." He explained as the very hair on his neck began to actually bristle from Inuyasha's harsh stare. "De House of Savory, de Spanish Monarchs, de Court of Italia," He paused as he turned completely away from Inuyasha before adding the last part. "E il moi."

Inuyasha's mouth practically dropped open as Kouga admitted he was involved with the making of a human prison.

"Together," The wolf demon continued on as if Inuyasha was not glaring at him. "We built a prigione designed especially per humano traitors." He cleared his throat and tilted his head back, seeming to enjoy the feeling of the sun on his face for a moment. "Or really-y," He added as he looked back down at the floor of the deck before glancing at Inuyasha. "Humano murders."

"Shit." Inuyasha didn't know exactly what to say as he heard Kouga's words, they seemed absolutely horrific and also telling. "The man who killed Costa is there?"

"He is." Kouga nodded once sharply as he crossed his arms over his chest once more appearing almost uncomfortable.

Staring at Kouga with disbelief mounting in every fiber of his being, Inuyasha growled. "You know for sure?"

"I do." Kouga didn't bother to lie as he looked straight into Inuyasha's furious eyes. "He was-eh sentenced to hard-a labor until de day he died." The older man explained bluntly and for the first time since the conversation had started, unapologetically. "It is a far more-e fittin' punizione dan simply death."

The pirate demon could actually say that there was something about Kouga's cold words that made him sick to his stomach. There was something dangerous about his utter lack of concern for the poor human soul that was trapped in an inherent hell. "He killed a rapist," He spoke the words slowly, the deathly quiet nature of his voice actually making Kouga tense. "And you sent him off to die?"

"He killed a demone!" Kouga argued in return as he looked at Inuyasha half of his expression calloused and the other half actually regretful in a way.

If Inuyasha noticed the trace amount of regret however, he didn't bother to acknowledge it. "He killed a rapist!" The Captain yelled, the sound of his voice causing everyone on deck to actually pause and turn towards the two men. "A mass fucking rapist." He snarled as Kouga's whole body began to bristle preparing to defend himself if necessary. "He deserved a metal not a death sentence."

"He killed a demone." The wolf used the same argument once more, his whole demeanor becoming more agitated. "Dere are laws against dis and he knew dem."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped not even believing that Kouga's words could have ever been spoken by a supposedly civilized man. "That bastard raped my daughter." The dog demon exploded not caring how his words might sound to anyone around him. "He deserved to die."

Kouga scoffed at the words and sent Inuyasha a disapproving glare. "Tat is not importante." He told Inuyasha point blank not realizing the horrible nature of his word at all. "She was-eh justa humano—who cares?"

Inuyasha actually saw red, hot vicious red. "You fucking bastard!" He snarled as he grabbed for Kouga by his neck, digging his fingers into the other man's shirt as he practically lifted him off the ground. All around him the crewmen froze, the sight of their Captain about to enter into a fight drawing all of their attention. "How dare you even suggest that she's less important than a fucking rapist demon!"

"It's de truth." Kouga spat back as he growled low in his throat, telling Inuyasha in no uncertain terms that he was about to defend himself. "Let me go," He ground out in English as well as his hands raised up to grab at Inuyasha's arms. Instantly he sank his nails into the other demon's flesh, the blood hot underneath his claws. "Now."

"I dare you." Inuyasha whispered back in the lowest most threatening voice he could muster. "You won't win this time." He continued on, loving the way Kouga's eyes actually widened for the briefest of seconds as if realizing that Inuyasha's words were in fact true. "And you," The dog demon continued on, goaded by that look of actual fear that was just behind the surface of Kouga's eyes. "Know it's true."

Looked in a stale mate, Kouga dug his claws a little bit deeper into Inuyasha's arms but the dog demon didn't even flinch from the short lived pain. Growling, the wolf thought fast, trying to figure out anyway he could get out of the situation with his life. Every instinct in his body was telling him that there was danger here and that he was going to die if he didn't do something soon. After all, it was one thing to make fun of and threaten another demon; it was another thing entirely to threaten a demon's children, especially their daughters. Demons were ferocious when it came to their women and apparently even half demons were not an exception to this rule.

Kouga's upper lip twitched as he began to bear his fangs, trying to intimidate the other demon but to no avail. Inuyasha's grip on his shirt simply grew stronger until the fabric in his hands began to groan from the strain. A button popped suddenly, snapping free of the confinement of its sticking. The little ivy object flew passed Inuyasha's head before landing on the planks of wood beneath their feet. It circled a few precious times, the sound loud in everyone's ears, Inuyasha's, Kouga's, and every single crewman who had stopped to watch.

His heart thumped in his chest loudly and the wolf demon felt a rather large lump begin to grow in his throat. He had to do something and he had to do it now. Still baring his fangs, the wolf demon thought quickly, his mind racing as suggestions poured within his brain. Finally, right when he felt Inuyasha's grip begin to tighten even further, a true solution popped into his head. "Tink about it." He whispered low in his throat, the words not loud enough to be heard by the men around them. "Not only would-eh you lose." He spoke trying to preserve his pride.

The dog demon snarled from the words but Kouga continued to speak.

"You would-eh not know where de prison was." The wolf demon hastily continued, bitting out each and every word as they sank into Inuyasha's head.

The dog demon's whole body shook as he processed exactly what Kouga had said. Deep down he knew what Kouga was saying was true, without the bastard wolf they would never be able to find a secret prison. Even if by chance they did, it would probably take months if not years to collect enough information to ascertain a possible location. And that was time they didn't have. "_This is not about you."_ Inuyasha heard a voice sound in his head, the very nature of it suspiciously like Peadar's. "_This is about her_." The logic filled him to the very core. "_Don't let your pride damage her further."_

Hating himself a little Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kouga one last time before shoving the man away as hard as he could. The wolf demon's back hit the railing and he snarled openly in return to which Inuyasha growled, the two combining to make a dangerous sound. Eyes narrowed as he glared at the other demon, Inuyasha barely registered the fact that his crew had formed a rather large crowd around them. It seemed that every member was waiting anxiously to see their Captain put another person in their place. However, even Inuyasha realized that was not going to happen no matter how much he wished it would.

"What the fuck are you looking at!?" He snarled at his crew, every last man immediately darting away from their Captain and the other man. None of them were actually stupid enough to dare provoke the wrath of their Captain any further than necessary. With the audience dispersed, Inuyasha returned all of his attention back towards Kouga, his whole body tense. "Tell me where it is." He demanded as he dug his feet into the wooden deck of the Shikuro even more so.

Kouga glared at the other man out of the corner of his eye but answered none the less. "Asinara."

The dog demon's brows raised in surprise at the word, he could honestly say he had never heard of such a place before. "Where the hell is that?"

"Another isola," Kouga told him as he straightened out his jacket while not bothering to look at the other demon. "Off-eh de northern coast of Serdenga." He explained as he pointed out across the ship and towards the tip of the island nation, which they had already passed. "It's uninhabited—at least-eh," He glanced at the dog demon, exchanging his glare for a smirk. "Tat's what dey say."

Catching on to what Kouga meant, Inuyasha straightened back up as well. "So the prison's there?"

"Yes," The other demon spoke carefully, his voice filled with undeniable hate. "Deep within de trees." He reached up and straightened his clothes, the missing upper button of his shirt making it rather hard to arrange his collar properly. "It is run-eh by a demone," He continued on, his eyes never leaving the other man as he preserved his dignity the best he could. "A man more ruthless dan I." He dropped his hands to his sides, looking away from Inuyasha quick enough only to glance at the mocking button on the ground. "Go dere," He mumbled as his eyes rushed back towards Inuyasha's face glaring at him with such searing hate that it made the other demon actually sweat. "But watch-eh your humano closely."

"Why?" The demon ventured to ask as he stared into those angry blue eyes, hating the way they seemed to pierce his very soul.

"He does not-a care who dey are—," Kouga spoke slowly, feeling once more as if he had the upper hand in this conversation. "To 'im all humano are scum," He bit out the word as he took a step forward towards his cousin, staring at him with all the hate he could possess filling his vision. "Underneath-eh his feet."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly not liking Kouga's words at all. "A human hater." He gathered as the other man came to stand right in front of him. There was no more than a foot of space between the two men, the closeness allowing the dog demon to actually feel the wolf's breath on his face. Growling a warning the dog demon didn't dare to move, he wouldn't let Kouga have the satisfaction of watching him step down, even if it was only because of his breath.

"And," The wolf continued, trying to be as intimidating as possible. "Whatever-a you do, do not," He bit the words, his mouth seeming to rip them apart of his spoke each one. "Let him see," His blue eyes moved away from Inuyasha's face and instead turned towards the other man's head. "De abomination upon-eh your head."

Inuyasha's ears immediately went back at the insult and he clutched his hands at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to simply punch Kouga in the face at that moment but the wolf demon (to his credit) had taken a step to Inuyasha's left. "Back off." Inuyasha snarled, regardless of Kouga's change in position.

The wolf demon smirked once more in response, feeling as if the upper hand had finally returned to him. "Dis is a warnin' for your own good, meticcio." He continued on as he pointed up towards Inuyasha's head. "Unless, you want him to cut dem off, no?"

The dog demon had to seriously suppress the whimper that built up in his throat from the suggestion. His ears were a particularly sensitive part of his body. Even when the wind happened to ruffle the fur the wrong way he grew uncomfortable. The thought of someone taking a knife to one of the appendages was enough to make his eyes water. Clearing his throat and composing himself, he sent Kouga a well placed glare. "I'd like to see him try."

"So would-eh I." Kouga agreed as he took another step away from Inuyasha discretely.

Not rising to the bait as Kouga would have liked, the dog demon merely crossed his arms over his chest. In some small way, he realized that Kouga was actually helping him even if it was in the most annoying way possible. There was no true reason for Kouga to actually inform him of the guards hated for humans and yet he had. There was also no real reason for Kouga to tell him the location of the prison and yet he had.

"_The guys an ass_," He told himself as he continued to glare at the other demon. "_But at least he told me."_ Sighing loudly, hating himself just a bit for what he was about to say, Inuyasha snorted. "It will make Sango happy—that you told me." He told Kouga, the words the closest to a thank you he could actually muster.

"I only-y do what-eh I promised." Kouga told him in return and Inuyasha knew that was the closest to a 'You're Welcome' he would ever get in return. "One of dese days," The wolf demon continued on as he crossed his arms and glared at Inuyasha even harder. "You will know your place, meticcio."

For some reason, a reason Inuyasha would probably never understand, the dog demon simply smiled. "I highly doubt it." He replied evenly and much to his own surprise watched as Kouga actually laughed slightly.

For a moment the two men were quiet as their glares turned to looks of somewhat understanding. It was as if in that moment a bound was formed, one of familial interest and understanding. Perhaps even more so, it was a bound of respect, mutual respect that had never truly been in either one's thoughts:

For Kouga, it was as if he was seeing the other demon before him for the first time as a man. A man who fought for his family, for his pups and his lover, a man who would do anything to protect them, a man who was in many ways very much like himself (a fact and thought he would never ever confess to.) For Inuyasha, it was as if he was being respected for the first time as a living being. Kouga was a bastard he let him know that he was nothing more than dirt underneath his feet but in that moment, the bastard was looking at him with some strange gaze of respect. It was awkward and yet, it felt good.

"As soon-eh as de ship's reach us," Kouga started to talk as he looked away from his cousin looking distinctly uncomfortable. "And you have-eh your gold, I will leave." He told him quickly, glancing out over the coast towards the ships in the distance. They were growing closer and closer by each passing minute.

"Thank god." Inuyasha replied, his voice far from being sarcastic as he too looked out over the sea towards the approaching armada.

"One more thing." Kouga spoke up one last time as he turned and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.

The younger demon quirked an eyebrow in response but didn't say a word as he watched Kouga prepare to speak.

"Never come-a back here ever," Kouga punctuated the word with a stab of his finger in Inuyasha's direction. "Again." He finished smartly, not bothering to weight for Inuyasha's reply before he turned on his heel and left.

Watching the other demon's retreating back Inuyasha couldn't help but snort. "That's a promise I intend to keep." He told the retreating back, not missing the way Kouga paused for just a second as he spoke. "Kouga."

"I sincerely-y 'ope so." The wolf demon called over his shoulder one last time, not bothering to look at his cousin as he finished his reply. "Inuyasha." The word was spoken with such coldness that for a moment Inuyasha didn't realize that Kouga, for the first time in his life, had called him by his proper name.

End of Chapter

Please Review

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! It is one that unleased a lot of interesting information. As for next chapter—well—its time for the ritual of the Shinigami and I do believe Inuyasha and his group will be visiting a prison! What fun will that be, right? On a side note, yes the inspiration for Shinigami's came from death note—just as the transmutation circles in this chapter came from Full Metal Alchemist!

P.S. HopelessRomantic183 = You are the only one who caught on to the importance of Kagome O'Lionsigh, awesome job! I have left many hints about the significance of that name *wink wink*.

**Bonus Point:**

In what movie did Inuyasha's Rosary break?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The Japanese word for "I love you" is Aishiteru. Congrats to the winners!

AiydanWarrior, Guest, KuramixMidnight, Leomae, kittyzwuvme1234, Asian Delicacy, Cagome, Glon Morski

**Next Chapter:**

**Rituali Sanguinem**

**(Ritual of Blood)**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

9/2/2013


	85. Rituali Sanguinem

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

Rituali Sanguinem

(Ritual of Blood)

Inuyasha stood in front of his cabin door, staring at the wooden entry without really seeing it. Internally, his mind was flooded with a series of worries he couldn't quite dissect. He was worried about Sango mainly at the moment, the information Kouga had given him on deck turning his stomach. The man who had killed her rapist had ended up in jail, sentenced to work himself to death simply because he had killed a demon. The very thought was sickening to him and made him, honestly, want to punch a hole in the nearby wall. He held himself in check, however, and brought his hand up to rub over his eyes instead.

The very action seemed to make his already exhausted and aching body feel even more fatigued and painful than it already felt. "I feel so tired." He told himself, his voice barely a whisper in the large hall as he ran his hands over his face to his chin.

His fingers shook briefly against his chin, little hairs, which would form a beard if he let them, tickling his fingertips as he paused. For a moment, he stood in complete silence, his hand dangling from his chin. In front of him, his door still stood, large and looking somehow, at least to his golden eyes, intimidating. There was something about that door that made his whole body tense for the briefest of moments before he finally shook his head and looked away from it.

"_Damn door._" He cursed to himself, blaming the strange feeling of apprehension on the inanimate object even though, deep down, he knew it wasn't the door that was bothering him.

Sighing loudly to himself, the dog demon growled low in his throat trying to push his own thoughts out of his head the best he could. No matter how hard he tried however, images of her face overtook his every thought without his permission. He could see every wisp of curl on her head and even the slight dimple that always formed in the corner of her right cheek when she smiled. He could see the slight blush that crept up the bridge of her nose when she was embarrassed and the twinkle that formed in her grey eyes whenever he said something she found particularly endearing.

"_She's so beautiful_." He thought absently to himself as he closed his eyes against the sight.

The image of her beauty remained on the back of his eyelids and he allowed himself to lean against the door as a soft smile began to form on his face. Her grey eyes seemed to dance on the back of his lids, the color of them swirling with some kind of exotic energy he couldn't very well ignore. His hands began to sweat, the feeling of hot damp moisture on his palms making his heart hammer in his chest. He licked his lips as her own red ones parted slightly, whispering something tantalizing to him.

"_Inuyasha."_

She seemed to mouth his name and he felt his whole body actually quiver from the unheard sound. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself as the daydream seemed to become even more erotic, her grey eyes staring straight at him. The white and black within their depths shifted back and forth from black to white. The colors seemed to tumble against each other, no longer mixing but instead battling for dominance around her pitch black pupil. "_What's happening?_" He thought to question but no sound left his mouth except a cold, dark gasp.

Black.

Inuyasha felt his heart tighten in his chest as the Kagome behind his eyelids changed, her eyes shifting into a dangerous and cold charcoal. Golden eyes snapped opened, the image of her fading into nothingness as his heart continued to gallop in his chest. He could barely process the feeling raging throughout his mind as he imaged those normally beautiful grey eyes changed to horrific black.

"_Those eyes_." He thought to himself for only a moment as he pressed his sweating palms against his pants legs unconsciously. "_They were so—so—I can't even place it_." An involuntary shudder went down his spin and he actually flinched. The truth was he could place it, he knew exactly what those eyes had reminded him of and that worried him far more than even a human prison (sad as that was). "_They were Kikyo's eyes."_ His subconscious admitted even though his mouth refused to. "_Deep and black—melancholy and angry all at the same time_." He took a deep breath before letting it out in one long sigh.

For a moment he debated turning around and touching the handle of his own door but something made him hesitate. It was almost like his feet were made of lead and even his demonic body was not strong enough to lift them and move forward. The dog demon frowned from the thought but, oddly enough, couldn't bring himself to struggle against their weightiness. Deep down inside of himself, he knew, he didn't want to move. The thought coursed through him and he felt his heart sink inside his chest from the realization. Reluctantly, he took a step back away from the door and turned to look at it, his gold eyes staring at it as if it were about to attack him.

"_What's wrong with me?_" He wanted to ask himself but refused to say the words out loud as he stared at each and every wood grain of that door. Perhaps it was instinct or maybe left over fear from his earlier realization that he had told her he loved her, whatever it was, in that moment he realized he wouldn't open that door if it meant saving his own life. He was scared, scared of something he didn't know the first thing about and that terrified him relentlessly.

The sound of another door opening to his left made him jump slightly and turn his head anxiously towards the sound. Standing in the doorway of her own room was Sango, the girl's warm almost chocolate eyes looking at him surprised. "Captain?" She whispered softly as she glanced from him to her room absently. "So it was you making the noise." Her voice was almost reluctant as if she, just like himself, had not wanted to see someone (no matter how much she cared for them).

"Sorry," Inuyasha brought a hand up to the back of his head and rubbed his neck absently. A knot had formed right between his shoulder and the curve of his neck, making his muscles tense. "I was—," He found himself hesitating, even he wasn't sure what he was doing. "I don't even know." He finally admitted, glancing at a slightly unnerved looking Sango.

"I see." The woman responded her face drawn into a tight expression. For a moment, she sucked on her lower lip the action seeming to comfort her as she battled with herself internally. After what seemed almost too much time, she stepped through the threshold of the door and gingerly, with just the tips of her fingers, closed it. "I guess—that's understandable." She spoke slowly, every word premeditated so completely that it almost sounded rehearsed. "Especially after what's happened—." She licked her lips absently as she shifted from foot to foot. "Over the past few days."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed and sent her a somewhat strained smile as he shifted uncomfortably. Although he loved Sango completely, as if she were his own daughter in many ways, he still felt a certain amount of unease as he talked with her at the moment. Of course, that was because he knew something she did not. Inuyasha sighed heavily as he debated telling Sango what Kouga had said right now but it seemed almost like an inopportune time. "_I should wait till Miroku's here too._" He told himself but deep down he knew he only wanted to wait for Miroku because it would be a far easier conversation with him there. "_Miroku has a way of calming her down when she gets—upset_." Still, Inuyasha's gut was telling him differently. It wanted him to simply come out and tell the woman before him right now. He wasn't even sure why but the gnawing ache that had settled in his abdomen was undeniable. He knew that sensation better than he knew his own name now.

"_Trust your gut boy_." He heard his own Captain mocking him in the back of his head and frowned.

"_Trust my gut, huh?"_ He mumbled internally as the sensation grew and became even more grinding. "_Every time I do—something_," He paused for just a minute, a dangerous feeling consuming him as he imagined Kagome in the other room just behind him. Even though he was denying it, he knew that there was something wrong, dangerously wrong with the woman behind that door. His gut had been the one to tell him to bring her along during their recovery of Ayame and it was his gut now that was telling him something had gone wrong; something he might not be able to fix. "Damn it." He whispered to himself, Sango's head snapping upwards from his words.

"What did you say?"

Startled that the woman had actually heard him, Inuyasha blinked hastily and cleared his throat. "Um well," The words rushed out of his mouth before he could really stop them. "There's—um, something you should know." He said the words so quickly that there was really no hope of actually taking them back, they were out in the opened and Sango's interest was piqued. "_Shit_."

Sango's eyes narrowed from his words and for a moment she paused. She looked deep it thought it seemed, debating with herself about what she should do. Finally, she too took a daring step forward and anxiously bit her lip. "Is it about—the man who killed," She hesitated for only a moment before she gritted her teeth and growled the name. "Costa?"

"It is." Inuyasha told her evenly despite the fact that he really didn't want to talk to her about the subject at all. "_If I reacted by nearly chocking Kouga—she's—well—I'm gonna die_." He told himself and released a bit of a heavy sigh.

"Well," Sango took another step forward impatiently, her brown eyes nearly glaring at him. "What is it?" Her voice was thick as if she was trying to hold back a combination of fear and excitement all at once.

"Well, you see Sango," Inuyasha tried to search for the right words but at the moment his mind really was drawing a blank. He just couldn't think clearly at all, at least, not clearly enough to think of a delicate way to word what he was about to say. "_Otherwise I might die._" He grumbled to himself before looking Sango directly in the eye. "He's in prison." He told her bluntly, not knowing of another way to actually phrase his sentence.

The look on Sango's face was complete disbelief, her eyebrows raising and her mouth actually falling open a bit in surprise. "What?"

"Kouga told me," Inuyasha dropped the name hoping Sango would place her anger on the bastard wolf and not himself. "He's in a prison."

The girl's mouth feel even farther opened from the confirmation, her eyes wide with disbelief as she tried to process what he had just said. "That's—," She looked at the ground her eyes darting this way and that as her mind raced with the information. "_What kind of a man kills a rapist and ends up in prison?" _She asked herself, her initial thought being that the man must have been a criminal of some kind. "_That just doesn't make sense_." She told herself even as her mind sent her stern reasoning. "_But it does—the Captain—Miroku—they're good men who could be thrown in prison._" She told herself, the idea making her feel suddenly more at ease. Still, her conscious gnawed at her heart, begging her to find out why such a great man, a man who killed a notorious rapist, was in prison. Carefully, she raised her head up and looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes a subtle determination lining her features. "Why?" She asked, the word seeming to drip from her mouth like acid rain.

The dog demon felt his heart sink into his stomach. A small part of himself had hoped Sango would not ask such a question but, alas, she had. Somehow, a bigger part of himself wasn't surprised. "Ano," The word from his native tongue slipped from his mouth but he didn't even take notice. "Kouga told me—he was imprisoned for," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, telling himself that it would be much easier just to tell her outright than to drag it all out. "Killing him—killing Costa."

The hallway seemed to go completely silent: no sounds, no creaks from the wooden floors, no outside noises from the ship, and no screams from her crew, just complete and utter silence.

Scenting the air in an attempt to gauge her reaction, Inuyasha paused. There was something strange in the air that he couldn't quite place. Briefly, he looked towards Kagome's door his subconscious telling him that there was already a strange scent coming from that room (however, it was a fact his subconscious also chose to ignore). Shaking the strange scent off, not wanting to acknowledge it for the sake of his own sanity, he turned back towards Sango. There was another, completely different scent, hovering all around her in a faint sort of way. Narrowing his eyebrows the dog demon tried to pinpoint the smell without drawing suspicion. Unfortunately, as quickly as the scent had flooded his nostrils, it disappeared becoming one with the odd collection of smells that always accumulated on the ship.

Outside, one of the men yelled, the sound penetrating the air in the hallway like a knife.

Sango's whole face seemed to wince from the intrusion, all the sound that had seemingly been extinguished coming back to the world as she looked down at her own feet. Disgruntled, she took a step backwards completely unaware of the strange smells the Captain was pondering over. "_What?_" She managed to finally think, her mouth actually forming the words but unable to speak them.

Coming back to himself as well, ignoring the strange scents the best he could, Inuyasha forced himself to continue his explanation. "Yeah—he was placed in a human prison." He spoke carefully as he eyed the girl. His nose twitched involuntarily as he looked at her just managing to pick up a little whiff of the strange scent once more. He couldn't place exactly why, but the scent was comforting in a way.

"I can't believe," Sango started to speak, her mind rushing in circles as it tried to comprehend what Inuyasha was saying. "A human prison?" She looked up at him, her sweet brown eyes pleading with him for a moment as if begging him to tell her it was a lie. "The man who killed my rapist—was sent to a human prison for killing him?"

"He was." Inuyasha told her as he allowed himself to ignore the strangely pleasant smell he couldn't quite understand. "It's—like I said—a secret. Human's don't know of it."

"That's—," The girl struggled to find the right words as anger began to build within her. "That's completely sick!" She settled on, a growl seeming to rip from her throat as she processed them.

"I know." Inuyasha agreed but his mind was really elsewhere. "_Where have I smelt that before?"_ He asked himself but couldn't pinpoint its location at all. "It's just the way demons are in this area of the world."

Sango's head snapped upwards looking at the other man as if he had said something seriously offensive. The look left her face soon enough though and she tilted her chin downwards slowly. "I know." Her lower lip wobbled for just a second and Inuyasha's breath hitched as he realized she was about to cry. Luckily for the dog demon however, the girl's composure came back within seconds and she inhaled deeply before releasing a sigh. "It's a horrible fact." She told him as she looked up at him with that same spark in her eyes that was always there. It was the very same spark he had seen in her battered and beaten eyes all those years ago when he had led her to the Shikuro and offered her a life there.

"It is." He nodded at her and licked his lips slowly. "We're gonna go there." He informed her, leaving no room for argument, not that there would be any. "All of us and we're gonna meet this man." He spoke as firmly as possible, wanting to comfort the closest person he had to a daughter. "I promise." He finished watching Sango as closely as possible to determine how she felt about his words. For a moment, much to his own confusion, a strange peace seemed to settle over Sango's every feature. Her eyes became gentle and her lips loosened, their expression not so tense. A strange sort of half smile overtook her face and she nodded her head sharply once, her whole face becoming firm with sudden determination. "Sango?" He ventured to say her name watching as she looked at him with stern conviction. It was almost as if she had made a split second decision that Inuyasha was not privy too just yet.

With her whole face drawn into a firm line of determination, the girl sent Inuyasha a smirk that actually warmed his heart. "Oh we're gonna meet him alright." She told him as a twinkle he had not seen in at least two weeks sparkled in the corner of her eyes. "And we're gonna set him free."

-break-

Kaede stood in front of the transmutation circle, her one Shinigami eye blinking hastily as it watched Kagura still laying face down on the bed. A nearby candle flickered and hissed, Kagura's own nerves making her natural ability to control the wind somewhat erratic. The candle's dance caused shadows to play across Kagura's shoulder blades, the old woman standing behind her somewhat fascinated by the shapes that she couldn't quite identify. She blinked slowly once as she took in the sight, the Shinigami eye seeming to almost grow agitated from the spectacle as if its patience were running low.

"_Of course it is_," Kaede mused silently to herself as she continued to watch the patterns of dank light against the curve of Kagura's back. "_For a Shinigami, this is an exciting moment_." The words fell flat against her subconscious and, disturbed, Kaede forced herself to look away from the young girl.

Immediately, her eyes fell onto the transmutation circle, the eye made from her own blood staring up at her just as excited as the very eye that rested within her own face. Gingerly, the blood red eye blinked at her, its pupil dilating as it begged her to continue the ceremony, to feed it more hot and sensual blood. Kaede shuddered at the thought but continued to stare at the probing eye none the less. She, as a Shinigami, couldn't very well ignore the eye as it rested between the two large triangles. That eye was a part of her, a part of her that was a death god through and through.

"Please."

She heard the eye call to her as it narrowed its vision wanting nothing more than for her to finally continue what she had started. "_Alright_." Kaede whispered back within her mind, knowing that the consciousness behind the eye was truly herself, and thus, could be answered without speaking aloud. Inhaling deeply, the old woman raised her head once more and looked up at Kagura. "Are you ready?" She asked, the Shinigami eye on the ground and the one within the confines of her face dancing with delight.

"Hai." Kagura whispered taking solace in her native tongue.

From where she was standing, Kaede could just make out the young girl's hands as they curled into the sheets preparing themselves for the travesty to come. It was a sight that caused Kaede's heart to actually skip a beat, the human within her hating herself for what she was about to do. "For what it's worth," She spoke quietly as she watched Kagura's shoulders tense, the shadows that had been dancing on them growing larger the closer her shoulder blades moved together. "I do apologize."

Kagura relaxed for all of a moment as she heard the words, her lips going slack as she took them in. "Apologize-i." She whispered softly to herself, the sound easily reaching Kaede's old yet heightened ears. "Domo arigato," Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, an action Kaede did not see but could hear in the way her voice shook. "Kaede-sama."

Kaede hesitated as the words for thanks left Kagura's lips, the sound somehow tearing at her heart. "Dōi," She started to say but found her voice oddly faltering for a moment. Closing her eyes much to the Shinigami's eye protest, she took a rather large breath one last time. "Dōitashimashite." She told Kagura firmly as her eyes snapped back opened just in time to see the girl actually shake once as if she was holding back a cry. "Kagura-chan." She finished and Kagura's whole body went still, the word for 'You're Welcome' and the sweet endearment of adding –chan to the end of Kagura's name making both of them freeze.

The air went quiet for several minutes until finally Kagura's grip loosened on the sheets and her body went slack upon the bed. "I trust-u yuu." Kagura told Kaede as she closed her own ruby eyes against the sight of the white pillow by her face. "Let'su finish-i this."

The old woman nodded firmly and couldn't resist the little smile that jumped onto her face. The smile only lasted a few scarce seconds however before it disappeared once again, covered up by the sad reality of her current situation. With shaky fingers Kaede slowly lowered herself to the floor, her hand reaching for the knife she had used earlier to pierce her own flesh. The butt of the blade was cool against her skin and the silver metal seemed to glisten with her blood as it caught the candle light. Deep within herself she felt the hot burning sensation of the Shinigami's power rushing through her body, the energy begging to be let out.

With a shaky breath that she couldn't actually hold back, Kaede allowed that power to come to the surface of her skin. Instantly, her body began to glow, a soft almost black color highlighting her very being as she allowed the power of the ancient death god's to accumulate beneath the edges of her flesh. The knife, which was gripped tightly in the fingers of her right hand, began to shake as the power drifted from her fingertips into its sharp edge causing the instrument to actually glow.

For the briefest of moments, Kaede found herself staring at the glowing knife edge, her mind wandering to some far off places of her childhood. She could almost see her sister, the woman standing with rosary beads elegantly draped across her fingers. She could see the glow of Kikyo's power as it seeped from the woman's body into the very essence of the beads, highlighting them with a supernatural spark.

Blinking back the strange vision, Kaede actually felt her lip quiver for a moment as the image of her sister vanished. "_I'll be with you soon."_ She thought to say but realized how much of a lie her words truly were. There was no telling where she would go after this or if she would even be allowed to leave the earth. The rules of a Shinigami were delicate at best and unexplainable at their worst.

Kaede allowed her thoughts to trail off as she looked towards the knife once more, watching the glow without, thankfully, seeing her sister any longer. With one last deep breath, she lowered her opposite hand down towards the floor, the one holding the knife drifting slowly towards her chest against her will. The fingertips of her left hand brushed against the edge of the ink made transmutation circle. Instantly, the room was filled with overwhelming brightness as the transmutation circle seemed to suck the very power from her body, consuming it greedily.

The old woman gasped from the sensation, her body instantly feeling far weaker than it ever had as a Shinigami. Her fingertips burned as power flowed out of them like a tsunami right before it hit some foreign shore. Panting, she held her position, her Shinigami eye dancing with mirth as it took in the sight of every line in the circle receiving Kaede's life blood of sorts. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Kaede, the circle seemingly cut itself away from her and her power abruptly stopped flowing from her finger tips.

Nearly groaning as her head seemed to spin around from the sudden sensation, Kaede pulled her hand away from the circle. Quickly, she brought the wrinkled appendage to her face covering her eyes as dizziness overtook her very being. Deep penetrating breaths rattled in her chest and she had to resist the urge to vomit for just a moment. "_I never knew_," She thought to herself absently as her hands shook and her body started to ache. "_That_ _it was painful for the Shinigami too_." The realization was a short lived one and before Kaede could really think on it too much a new voice entered the room.

"With your blood, I have been awakened."

Kaede's hand dropped almost against her will as she heard the words, her mind instantly transporting herself to the past once more. She could see the mambo's hunched form over a different transmutation circle, her youthful body handling the pain far better than Kaede's. She could hear the same voice, an echo of her memories. "_With your blood, I have been awakened—_." Kaede couldn't stop herself from shuddering from the very sound of the past coming back into her life.

"With your power," The voice spoke again from right in front of her, the transmutation circle glowing as it did so. "I have been granted life."

The image of the mambo disappeared from Kaede's mind as the voice finished and the eye in the middle of the circle looked directly at her. Her heart stopped in her chest from the somehow brutal sight of the now glowing blood red eye. It was almost unnerving, the way it looked at her appearing as if it should have had a matching mouth with which to scowl.

"How may I serve you," The eye narrowed ever so slightly looking at Kaede with a strange combination of contempt and duty. "Great death god?"

For one strange moment, Kaede wondered how the eye in the transmutation circle could speak if it had no mouth. She dismissed the thought as ridiculous however, when she realized that she too could speak without her mouth. Moving to her knees slowly, her left hand falling to the ground to support her weight while her right hand gently cradled the knife, Kaede bowed her head to the eye before her respectfully. "I wish for you to perform an ancient rite."

If the eye could have tilted its head to the side, Kaede was positive it would have. "Of which ancient right do you refer?"

The strange speech caught Kaede off guard only momentarily before she continued with the script again. "The rite of eye for eye."

If the eye could have smirked, Kaede was positive it would have. "Eye for eye—life for life," The sarcastic quality of the voice made Kaede wince. "These things do not exist." It whispered, the cool quality of its words making the old woman shiver. "Only life and death do, only one eye at one time does."

If Kaede hadn't already known what the voice was going to say she would have been confused by the words. As it was however, she knew exactly what the eye was saying and the true danger behind its words. "_If it performed that rite, I would have no eyes, like Kagura's Shinigami_." She thought to herself as she closed both her human eye and the Shinigami one. "_But_—_there is a way."_ She opened her eyes once more, the blue of the Shinigami one glistening in the glow from the transmutation circle. "I wish to perform another ancient rite."

The eye blinked at her slowly as if it was mulling over what she had said. "Name your rite, death god." It spoke slowly as if each and every word was the most important thing it had ever said.

"Eye for eye." Kaede spoke simply as she lifted her head and looked slowly over towards the completely still and silent Kagura. The wind demon hadn't said a single word or moved even a single inch, Kaede couldn't blame her. "Her eyes for mine." The voice didn't speak right away, in fact it remained completely silent for far too long. Kaede's eyes drifted towards the transmutation circle her heart starting to thump against her ribcage as paranoia consumed her. "_What if it can't be done?"_ A small voice squeaked in the back of her head making her throat grow tight with panic. "_It has to be possible—I did it with the mambo all those years ago—and if I can't know, there'll be no way to save her._" Her eyes darted towards Kagura for just one brief second as her panic welled inside her.

"You ask much." The voice spoke softly, the quality of its somewhat bass sound oddly soothing in that moment. "But not too much."

"So you will do it then?" Kaede whispered as she stared at the eye while it stared straight back at her.

"I will." It replied easily, the sound of its voice so nonchalant that it made Kaede's stomach actually quiver with anticipations. "Simply speak the words of old and carve them into reality."

The quiver of anticipation in Kaede's stomach went flat, replaced with the sickening feeling of her stomach flip flopping. She clutched the knife tightly in her hand, her fingers shaking as they gripped the blade harshly. This was the part of the ritual she had blocked out. This was the part of the ritual she knew Kagura had been dreading since she suggested the idea. This was the part of the ritual that every Shinigami eventually either grew to despise or become unhealthily obsessed with.

She took a step forward, towards the bed, her feet barely willing to move. Her joints locked but she pressed forward as the eye on the floor followed her with horrific fascination. The sounds of her footsteps on the floor were loud in the small room, almost to the point of being deafening. With each echo of her footsteps she watched as Kagura seemed to grow smaller and smaller, sinking into the sheets as if she wanted to disappear. The very sight made Kaede feel like a horrible human being, the knowledge of what she was about to do making her hate herself just a little more than she already did.

"_I never thought I'd do this_." She thought almost absently as she came to stand beside the bed looking down at Kagura. "_I promised myself I never would and yet—here am I_."

For the first time, she truly realized how young Kagura actually looked and how small she actually was. Compared to a western woman, Kagura was quite tiny, no more than five feet tall at best and thin as a rail. Yet, she always seemed so grand. The wind demon just had this personality that made her appear to be far larger than she actually was in real life. At this very moment however, she looked small, terrifyingly small. Pushing that thought aside for now, knowing it would only serve to make this particular situation even harder on herself, Kaede grunted as she climbed onto the bed. Within moments, she found herself situated beside Kagura's bare back, her Shinigami eye practically quivering with anticipation.

With shaking hands, Kaede placed the knife just against Kagura's flesh the girl actually wincing as the cold blade seemed to burn her. "_This is it_." Kaede told herself as she held the gleaming knife blade just above the wind demon's smooth flesh. "_I'm sorry_." She whispered in her mind, watching for Kagura's response to her sincerity, instead of listening for it. She knew she couldn't bear to listen.

The wind demon opened her mouth as if she was about to speak but instead merely clamped her jaw tightly around the pillow. It was an odd action to watch and if Kaede hadn't understood the reason she would have thought the girl had gone insane. However, Kaede had been in Kagura's place before and she understood exactly why the wind demon had found the action necessary. It was the only way Kagura could insure that no one would hear her screams.

"_I can't stall any longer_." Kaede told herself as she pulled her eyes away from the tortured look on Kagura's face. She inhaled through her nose sharply, the musty smell of a ship that had been at sea too long burning her nostrils momentarily. "Da huic coram," She whispered the words of the ancient Shinigami rites; words that were somehow burned into her brain and yet had only been heard once by her ears. "Oculis perennis stultissime." She finished, her voice trailing off as the muscles in Kagura's back tensed waiting for the inevitable.

Kaede pressed the knife straight into Kagura's back, the tip glowing as she used what was left of her power to carve the words into Kagura's flesh. The wind demon's muffled cry was heard in response instantly, the woman's whole body tensing under the hot searing pain of the knife as it ripped into her body. The strange black energy of the Shinigami swirled and danced about the knife as blood welled up from the wounds of the letter 'D.' Only thirty five more letters to go, in this one phrase, at least.

On the ground, ever silent and ever watching, the eye surrounded by one large circle and two twin triangles narrowed; almost as if, it was actually smiling. Albeit sadistically.

-break-

Kagome sat with her back against the wall, her now black eyes staring at Inuyasha's desk or, more accurately, the person sitting on Inuyasha's desk chair. The perfect clone of herself: from its own black eyes to its own curly blackish brown strands of hair. They were identical in every possible way except temperament. The carbon copy of herself seemed to be all her darkest thoughts combined. Every word she had ever thought in anger, every time she had ever thought to hate, and every instance of violence she had ever commented, all of these things seemed to have accumulated and then united in order to form this creature's eerie body.

The doppelganger leaned back in the desk chair, propping its feet up onto the table without a second thought. It sighed and stretched and leaned its head back before pushing the chair upwards onto just two legs instead of four. Its head turned slightly to the side, looking at her with those dark opaque eyes. Its red lips twisted into a smile and in one swift motion, it was suddenly standing. The legs of the chair clattered onto the ground making Kagome cower and wince.

"You sure are easily frightened." The woman spoke, her voice sounding like Kagome's while, at the same time, sounding more sensual and somehow dangerous. "Poor little thing." Mock sympathy dripped from her lips followed by a slight laugh that made goose bumps form on Kagome's arms.

Petrified Kagome shook her head quickly and turned herself so that her body was flusher against the wall. "You're not real." She ventured to finally speak, her voice sounding weak in the thick air of the cabin.

"Are you sure?" The other version of herself smiled its eyes gleaming as they looked straight at her, the irises just as dark as her own. "I mean you can see me, can't you?" She took a step towards Kagome and pursed her lips in almost a contemptuous sort of way. "You can hear me?" She took another slow step forward, so close to Kagome now that the girl could almost feel her body heat. "You can feel me—if I wanted to touch you."

The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck instantly stood on end and the girl gasped with complete horror. "Go away." She commanded her voice surprisingly firm but the clone merely laughed and skipped backwards a few steps, allowing Kagome the comfort of distance once more.

It stood for several seconds, starring at her with its arms dangling at its sides. Finally, she brought her arms up and crossed them just under her breast, pushing them up until they appeared twice as large as they actually were. "I can't go away." She explained, her voice coming out as a sneer and not a comfort or even a blunt fact.

"Please go away." Kagome practically begged as she pushed her back even further against the wall, her mind racing with worry upon worry.

"Um—let me think." The other version of herself pretended to debate as she brought one of her hands up and allowed a solitary finger to tap her chin once, then twice. "I don't think that's possible." She finally said after a few seconds, before dropping her gaze back to Kagome's her eyes sparkling with terrible sarcasm.

"Please," Kagome nearly choked on her words as she held back tears, her whole body beginning to shake. "I'm not crazy."

"Of course not." The other half of herself, if that was what she really was, soothed. "You're not crazy at all Kagome." It told her as it took a step forward towards her, its black eyes seeming to penetrate her to her core. "You're just—not thinking clearly, right?" It tilted its head to the side and sent her an amused grin before it suddenly disappeared.

Kagome gasped and craned her head in every direction trying to figure out where the dark version of herself had disappeared to. "Where are you?!" Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth went completely dry as her body shook.

"Oh silly girl." The voice appeared out of nowhere filling her head and making her skin crawl. "I'm always here."

Kagome felt a shudder run from her spin to her toes as the figure formed again right in front of her. It had its feet crossed as it sat and one of its hands was gently petting her arm as if to both frighten and comfort her at the same time.

"I'll always be here." The voice continued on, the sound of it making Kagome's eyes actually grow heavy as if she was being hypnotized. "And there's nothing you can do to change that." She continued on as she dipped her head close to Kagome's ear the feel of her hot breath making Kagome shudder. "You see little girl." The sound of her voice and the heat of her breath made Kagome's hands tremble and her throat go as dry as her mouth. "I am you."

Kagome's heart stopped dead in her chest and her eyes went wide with fear she could not hope to hide nor suppress. "No." She whispered, her faint reply the closest to an argument she could create. "No—." She tried again even as the truth swelled in her gut. "It can't—." She breathed in deeply but the air wouldn't push into her throat, she was beginning to hyperventilate, her breath coming in great large pants that did nothing for her lungs.

"Oh, I know." The other side of herself comforted as it raised its hand from her arm up to her cheek. Gently it touched the flesh there petting her gingerly as if it was trying to provide some loose sense of comfort. "But there's no denying it."

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed and slapped the hand away instantly but the woman seemed to expertly ignore her.

"I can't." It sounded almost mocking and Kagome practically growled as she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to grab her hair.

"That's enough!" She told it bluntly as she pushed herself away from the creature and scrambled to her feet. She glared down at where the creature had been only to find that it was already gone. Blinking in surprise she tried to figure out what had happened but before her mind could process anything from the incident in question, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. "What—?" She started to question just before the feel of breath on her neck and the sound of a voice in her ear made her breath hitch in her throat.

"It's never enough." The voice told her, the feel of breathy moisture on her face making Kagome's whole body freeze with complete horror. She nearly screamed as the creature laughed loudly at her expense seeming to love what was happening. "I'm a part of you Kagome." It told her bluntly as the arms tightened around her, dragging her closer to the warmth that was her other half's body. "I've always been here and I will always be here."

Kagome began to shake not knowing how to respond to such words. "No." She let out the word weakly and the creature tightened its arms around her as if it didn't want to give her even a chance of escaping. "I—I don't want this."

"It doesn't matter." The creature told her as it brought one hand up to grab at her chin, cradling it between smooth fingers. The sensation was somehow calming and against her very will Kagome actually closed her eyes.

"But why," She whispered as the embrace became tighter and tighter as if the creature was successfully taking control of her. "If you've always been—a part of me," Kagome opened her eyes half expecting to see the creature right in front of her but she didn't. "Why am I just seeing you now?"

"Because you never could before." The creature told her, its voice soft as it held onto her just a little looser, realizing that it was slowly winning the battle. "It's time to wake up Kagome," It mumbled into her ear as the girl grew weaker and weaker, no longer able to fight against this far more powerful aspect of herself. "And realize who you really are."

"Who am I?" Kagome asked, the dark and seductive quality of the creature's voice seeming to hypnotize her. A sharp pain rippled through her body but she barely even acknowledged it as a strange sensation of calm wafted over her.

"You, dear child," It whispered, its voice dripping with a saccharine sweetness that normally would have made Kagome's skin crawl. "Are the one person with the power," Her thumb rubbed Kagome's cheek as the fingers of her other hand massaged her neck. "To decide who lives or dies."

"Me?" Kagome squeaked out the words not really hearing them but still somehow hanging onto them. "I don't have that power." She argued weakly, the creature smiling as it felt all of Kagome's resolve weaken substantially, it was only a matter of seconds before it disappeared completely.

"But you do." It whispered to her, its mouth right next to her ear, distracting her from its real mission. "You killed Manten before you knew you even had the gifts of a Miko within you." It told her as it finally began to pull away from her, the hands that had been wrapped around her body releasing slightly and pulling away. "And the mongoose," It continued as it ran just the tips of its fingers against Kagome's arms, savoring the way she shuddered from the touch. "You killed them all."

"But I—I didn't mean to." Kagome tried again as she pulled away from the uncomfortable sensation of the creature's touch.

The darker half of herself frowned from the words and instantly transported itself to stand in front of her. Kagome gasped as the creature formed in front of her face suddenly, its black eyes staring at her with slitted pupils. "Shh—." It soothed gently as it reached for her, both of its hands landing on either cheek. "Just because you didn't mean to doesn't mean you were wrong to." It rubbed her cheeks gently as it spoke, looking directly into Kagome's eyes, conveying the importance of its words with mystic irises.

"But—I shouldn't—it wasn't right?" Kagome tried to argue but she felt the hollowness of the argument even as she spoke. There was something about those eyes that stopped all the thoughts in her head and made her feel as if simply agreeing with the creature was the best course of action. She couldn't quite explain why but in that moment she felt as if she had to listen, that she had to agree, and that if she didn't, something would go terribly wrong.

"But it was." The creature whispered back as it dropped its hands from Kagome's cheeks to her shoulders. It gripped her shoulders tightly, its nails which were much longer than Kagome's own digging into the fabric of her clothes. "They didn't deserve to live—Manten was going to rape you," It spoke firmly, its eyes beginning to glow as it forced Kagome to listen to it. "And the mongooses—just look what they did to Ayame—do monsters like that deserve to live?"

Kagome felt her answer on her tongue before she even thought of it. "No." She answered slowly, hypnotized by the charming voice as it seemed to surround her every thought and action.

"That's right Kagome," The creature's face turned into a sickening smile, its black eyes seeming to glow with happiness. "As you stand now—you're too gentle to do what needs to be done."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand exactly what the voice was saying. Everything suddenly sounded muddled as if her ears had abruptly been filled with cotton. "Wh—at?" She tried to speak but the creature ripped one of its hands off her shoulder and grabbed for her chin in one swift motion.

Kagome gasped as the fingers held her in place and the creature's eyes glinted. "Let me help you." It said, its voice low and intimidating as it held onto her chin to the point of bruising.

Unable to think, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, her head starting to split. "Help me?" She whispered for clarity and the creature nodded hastily.

"Oh yes dear girl." She leaned forward and sent Kagome a smile that made her heart constrict with a combination of fear and anticipation. "Let me help you fulfill all your potential."

"Okay." Kagome whispered, her voice slow and rhythmic as the other version of herself smiled and disappeared once more. A warmth fell over her body and she gasped with the realization that her other half had just taken its place back within her soul. It was a strange sensation, which didn't quite sit right with the rational part of her mind. Unfortunately, it was also a strange sensation that she, through no fault of her own, was made to knowledgeably ignore.

-break-

The gentle sound of water lapping at the Shikuro's bow was pleasant in Inuyasha's ears. With eyes closed, his ears twitched with delight as the ebb and flow of the ocean greeted them. Almost relaxed he inhaled the scent of the sea gingerly, exalting in the beautiful smell of salt and fresh air. A frown formed on his face from the thought however and he opened his golden eyes. They shone for a moment in the bright sunlight and he had to resist the urge to wince when his pupils quickly narrowed against the scolding light of the sun.

"_There it is_." He thought to himself as the same strange scent from earlier wafted to his nose making it twitch. "_I know I've smelt that before_." He sniffed the air once more but before he could catch the scent again it was gone, taken away by a particularly quick gust of wind. "_Damn_." He grumbled to himself and shook his head, taking his mind off the strange smell for now.

Off to his left, holding onto the wheel with a firm grip and a contemplative look on his face, Miroku focused his own eyes straight ahead. He had just been told moments ago about the human prison and Sango's desire to set the man who had killed her rapist free. The news had silenced him completely, the man seeming to not know what to say in response at all. To Miroku's left, Sango stood as well, trying to watch her husband without appearing to obvious. All three knew that Sango was going to get her way no matter what and yet it seemed logical, because of the customs of their respective cultures, that Miroku had to approve of the idea. He was her husband after all and yet, on this ship, that truthfully meant very little if not nothing.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Miroku turned towards Sango slightly, looking at her with timid acceptance. "Are you sure?" He asked her sounding as if he wished she would change her mind while knowing that was never going to happen.

"Positive." The girl answered simply, her brown eyes seeming to stare back at him with complete belief and determination.

Miroku licked his lips slowly appearing as if he was still thinking about the situation. However, after only a few seconds a little smirk formed on his lips, tempting and pleasant. "You never cease to amaze me," He paused and turned his head completely towards her, the smirk turning into a sweet look of devotion and love. "Sango."

The girl practically glowed in response, her whole face lighting up and her eyes sparkling with mirth. "It's good to be amazing." She lifted her chin a little higher in the air and placed her hands on her hips smartly.

Miroku laughed in response as did Inuyasha who was shaking his head now with embarrassment for both of them. "You two are sickening." The dog demon snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the strange smell on the wind as well as the gnawing feeling that something was terribly wrong in his gut.

Sango stuck her tongue out at the man in response and crossed her arms underneath her chest in the most pleasing of ways. "I could say the same about you." She tilted her head to the side and sent him an almost steamy look. "And Kagome."

Normally, Inuyasha would have come back with some sort of brash remark but nothing came to his mind. Instead his face seemly tightened into a strained smile and he shrugged his shoulders absently. "Whatcha gonna do?" He told her and turned away before he could see the confused look on her face.

Not sure what had just happened, Sango turned towards her husband, watching him carefully as he raised a confused eyebrow. "What was that?" He mouthed without actually saying anything, even under his breath.

"I don't know." Sango mouthed back a worried expression filling her face as she glanced back at the Captain. "Um," She cleared her throat and dropped her arms down to her sides. "Shouldn't Kagome be here?" She questioned trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible and managing quiet well.

"She's still resting," Inuyasha lied easily as he turned back towards Sango and Miroku making brief eye contact with both of them. "It was—," He paused and looked away from them with a shrug. "A long night—the other night." He finished rather lamely, his words seeming to fall flat on the floor in front of him. "_Well that sounded stupid_." He told himself with a shake of his head and a sigh.

Giving his father an untrusting look, Miroku turned the wheel just slightly, heading for the Armada as he had been earlier directed. "Poor thing," He began slowly as he glanced towards Sango again, trying to read his wife's mind. "Must have been worn out?" He tried to make the sentence sound more like a statement but it came across sounding more like a question than anything else.

"_That's putting it mildly_." Inuyasha thought even as his stomach continued to turn uncomfortably. Still, sensing the direction the conversation was heading, Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly. "I guess—we're gonna head to the prison the second we drop off Kouga and his mate."

Even though both Sango and Miroku knew that Inuyasha's abrupt subject change was a deliberate action, they went along with him for now. "Kouga told you how to get there?" Miroku questioned as he went along with his father's diversion.

"He gave me an idea." Inuyasha shrugged in response, feeling a bit more comfortable now that the conversation was drifting away from the topic of Kagome. "It shouldn't take us that long to get there at all—we could be there today if we wanted."

"Wow." Sango breathed out as she contemplated what that meant for her. To be at their destination in only a few hours time seemed like a dream and a nightmare rolled all into one.

"Is that wise?" Miroku questioned as he licked his lips slowly. "I mean—we're barely out of one fight and we're gonna go right into another?" He adjusted their heading slightly as he glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

"True." The dog demon pursed his lips for a second before turning towards Sango. He studied the way her shoulders were tensing for just a second, his sharp eyes watching her carefully as her body grew taunt from listening to the conversation. "_I wish I could read her mind_." He told himself, wondering internally if Sango wanted to get their quickly or to wait a bit. "_If it were me,"_ He bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating the idea only briefly. "_I would want to get there and get it over with—but Sango—_." He looked towards his daughter-in-law, his eyes catching the subtle way her jaw clinched with determination and the slight narrowing of her eyes as she prepared for what might be the greatest decision of her life. "I think," He began to speak, the sound of his voice making those narrowed eyes widen and lift up to look at him. "We should just go—go and face it right now."

Her whole face looked shocked as she took in the words but not in a bad way. It was as if she had thought he was going to decide to wait and allow the burden to hover over her forever, weighing down her shoulders until her back broke and her knees bent.

"What do you think, Sango?"

"Let's do it!" The girl smiled brilliantly, her whole expression reminding him of the Sango from only a month before, the real Sango.

"So it's settled," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he looked from his son to his daughter-in-law. "We head to the prison as soon as Kouga's off my bloody ship."

"You got it." Sango's face was a picture of happiness as she turned towards the staircase abruptly. "I'm gonna go tell Kagome!"

Reaching out his hand in abrupt panic, Inuyasha grabbed for Sango's arm, stopping her. "Sango wait." His voice was far tenser than it should have been and came across as almost growling. The girl flinched in confusion and turned automatically around towards the dog demon looking him straight in the eye.

She was greeted by the sight of his own wide eyed perplexity; his golden irises telling her that even he wasn't really sure why he had stopped her so abruptly. Taken aback, Sango narrowed her own eyes and carefully disengaged her arm from his grip, sending him a look of pure bewilderment. "Okay." She drew out the word as if she wasn't sure it was the proper one to say. "Why?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, an immediate explanation already prepared to be spoken. The words never came however, for just at that moment, the scent from earlier overtook his senses once more. His nose crinkled in response and he actually took a step away from Sango as his brain tried to process the strange aroma. "_I know that smell_," He turned the idea over and over in his head as he stared straight at Sango, nearly glaring. "_Why the hell do I know that smell?_"

"Otou-san?" Miroku interrupted his thoughts before they could even come to fruition in his head.

"Sorry." Inuyasha quickly apologized and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I a—," He moved the hand from his neck to his eyes almost automatically. Suddenly, and he couldn't really explain the change, he felt unexplainably tired. "I was just gonna—," He trailed off for a moment unaware of Miroku and Sango exchanging worried glances over his head. "Go to bed." He finished as he drug his hand down his face before allowing it to fall back to his side. "So—I should just—tell her, you know." He shrugged his shoulders feeling like a complete idiot but at that moment not really caring. "It just makes sense," He paused for second his words sounding strange on his tongue. "Since I'll be there anyway?"

"Okay." Sango agreed slowly as she looked at her father with critical eyes. She couldn't help but notice the dark circles that were beginning to form underneath them or the slight creases of worry that were taking up residence on his head. "_He looks old_." She thought to herself, not believing she could actually think those words. Never once had she thought of Inuyasha as old, at least not in the conventional sense. He was, somehow, always wiser or better yet, seemingly, more profound than either Miroku or herself but he was never old. That is to say, he never looked old until just recently. "I don't mind."

"Good." The dog demon nodded his head once and started towards the stairs without another word.

Two sets of eyes followed him until the very second the top of his ears disappeared from sight leaving nothing but the image of a great expanse of blue. It didn't take long for Sango to turn towards Miroku; her husband moving at almost the exact same time as his wife to look back at her.

"What's wrong with him?" They both managed to say at the same time, neither one of them quite understanding what had just happened throughout the conversation.

"I wish I knew." Miroku spoke first as he held onto the wheel, his grip becoming just a little tighter as worry set in his stomach.

Nodding her head slowly in agreement, Sango blinked against the waning sunlight on the horizon and bit her lip. "Me too." She agreed as a funny sensation built in her stomach, one she couldn't explain just yet. It was a cross between butterflies and seasickness brought on by profound worry, confusion, and an underlying sense of desperation.

-break-

The blood from Kagura's back pooled against her rips as the final cut was made into her flesh. For her part, the wind demon had never once truly screamed throughout the horrific ordeal. That was thanks to the pillow (or what was left of the pillow) which rested on the bed below her, torn to shreds by her own sharp teeth.

Sitting above her, Kaede pulled the knife out of Kagura's flesh one last time, watching as the last words of the contract pooled with blood which overflowed onto the white sheets. The red hot liquid dripped from the knife, the scarlet quality of it catching the light as it fell downwards splattering against Kaede's skirt. Normally a shudder would have run down the old woman's spine from such a sight but, after what she had just experienced, Kaede was pretty sure she would never be affected by the sight of blood ever again.

After all, it was on her hands, literally and figuratively. It had splattered on her face and even now there was some dripping from her hair. To any bystander it would have looked as if the old woman had just gutted a pig or murdered someone by repeatedly stabbing them with a knife until they gasped for breath.

On the floor, the Shinigami eye within the transmutation circle chuckled, the sound somehow dark in the blood soaked room. "Eye for eye." It seemed to whisper and in that moment its words took form.

Kaede sucked in her breath as she saw the looping cursive of the word eye appear right before her face, a blackened glow surrounding it. Fascinated, having never seen this particular part of the ceremony, Kaede watched as the words circled the air above her and Kagura once. They moved slowly and deliberately, seeming to dance just above her head, mocking her. In one great burst of energy, the mocking stopped replaced instead by a streak of light as the words dove downwards and seemingly threw themselves onto Kagura's back. Instantly, the words Kaede had carved into Kagura's flesh sparked, the blackish glow seeping into their every crevice.

Covered in blood, Kagura panted from the pain unaware of the glow about her back. All she could think about was death and how much she welcomed it at that moment. "_The pain_." She held back a groan as she took a breath, the action of taking air into her lungs causing her abused skin to pull painfully. "_Make it stop!" _She wanted to scream but the words wouldn't come.

"_Just a little longer_." Kaede thought, transmitting the comforting message into Kagura's head the best she could as the glow from the letters began to die down momentarily.

Behind her, the eye narrowed even more as it watched the scene unfold, delighting in every moment of it. "Sign the contract." The eye ordered, the sound of its voice somehow terrifying to Kagura and Kaede both.

Despite the slight fear building within her, Kaede knew she had no choice but to obey. With somehow steady fingers, Kaede held up the knife once more and lowered it towards Kagura's flesh with surprising ease. This would be the last part of the negotiations, the only thing left to do before Kagura's eyes became her own. It was this thought that kept Kaede's hands steady and kept her heart from racing. Kagura's muffled scream nearly made Kaede drop the knife as she punctured the wind demon's flesh once more, the first letter of her name shining brightly as it became part of Kagura's flesh.

"_One more Kagura_," Kaede thought to herself, the idea forming in Kagura's head and easing the wind demon's suffering only slightly. "_Just one more_." She continued on as she moved the knife over, the blade catching Kagura's skin expertly as she carved the letter 'C' next to the 'K' completing her initials.

Instantly, all the words and letter upon Kagura's back glowed a dark almost black red, the sight nearly blinding Kaede as she watched the contract take effect. The air in the small room, under no direction from Kagura, began to rotate like a tornado. It whipped around their heads encompassing them in a harsh gust of supernatural wind. On the ground the eye smirked without lips as it too began to glow that same distinct color of black crimson. The wind grew stronger, circling around both women as the words upon Kagura's back grew darker and darker as if they were being charred into her flesh.

The wind demon held back a howl of pain as her back began to blister, the words literally scaring her the darker they became. "Onegai!" She finally screamed as the smell of her own burning flesh entered her nostrils.

Above her Kaede could only watch with some sort of unnatural fascination having never been on this side of the ceremony before. "_I remember this pain_." She thought to herself as her hair came undone from her bun, the old grey strands whipping against her cheeks and eyes. "_I'm so sorry_." She desperately added as the words on Kagura's back began to melt into her flesh as if being swallowed by her skin. "_It'll be over soon—soon_." She finally closed her eyes unable to take the sight of Kagura's practically withering body any longer.

Just then, the wind picked up, the sound of it circling the room exactly like a wolf's howl to Kaede's ears. The sheer magnitude of its movement stung Kaede's eyes and she winced, turning away from the onslaught until she was looking down at Kagura's body once more. The very last of the contact's words were just now sinking into Kagura's flesh, disappearing into her very soul, leaving the surface of her skin soft, silky, and unmarred once more. The sight was oddly comforting to Kaede, telling her that the pain and hell of the ritual was coming to an end. At least, it was close, closer than it had been before.

On the bed, Kagura nearly breathed a sigh of relief, the searing pain of the words being burned permanently into her flesh, finally subsiding. "_Almost—_." She told herself as the pain from her back mellowed, the feeling of reprieve nearly making her want to cry.

At that very moment, the sound of mirthless laughter filled the room making Kagura's skin crawl from its sickening resonance. "Eye for eye." The voice of the Shinigami eye in the transmutation circle dripped with malice as it spoke once more. The wind picked up becoming even stronger, if it was at all possible, in response to the ghastly sound.

The old woman braced herself for what was about to come, her whole body tensing as it realized the final phase of the ritual was about to commence. The sound of a door slamming opened made her heart nearly stop dead in her chest. Whipping her head around to the front of the room she gasped it utter horror as she came face to face with a petrified Hiten.

"What the hell is going on!?" The thunder demon snarled as he felt the wind smack against his face and saw the transmutation circle glowing on the ground.

For a moment, it looked as if he might turn and simply run, his instincts telling him to get the hell out of the room and fast. However, before his feet could so much as slide against the wooden floor, his dark eyes caught sight of something far more petrifying than simply the strange circle on the ground. Laying on the bed, covered in what had to be her own blood was none other than the woman he cared about more than anyone or anything. His heart ceased to beat in his chest and his eyes went wide as saucers as his jaw dropped opened.

"Kagura." He whispered her name once, the wind demon actually unable to hear him because of the sound of the raging wind.

The old woman, knowing exactly what would happen if Hiten took even one more step into the room, without delay panicked. "Don't interfere!" She shouted towards Hiten as he stood dumbstruck in the doorway, his brain seeming to have forgotten how to tell his feet to move.

The sound of Kaede's voice in his ears, however, must have finally brought Hiten completely back into reality. "Fuck off!" He screamed as he took his first and last step into the room.

The Shinigami eye on the ground burned an even brighter, more intense shade of red. Before Hiten was even aware of what was happening, he found himself up in the air, flying backwards straight into the wall. His back hit the old wood with a terrifying crack, whether it was his back making the sound or the boards of the wall was undeterminable. He immediately fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he lay in a heap of what were, most likely, broken bones.

The world around Kaede seemed to slow to a crawl as she watched Hiten's crumbled body twitch with pain. "Damn it." She cursed knowing that if Kagura was aware of Hiten's presence and his current state she would most likely run to his side. If that were to happen, then the ritual would have to be undertaken once more and Kaede wasn't sure if she, having once been human, could dare to do something of the sort again.

"Hiten-sama."

The sound of Kagura's voice, echoing slowly and filled with both pain and curiosity caused Kaede's heart to pound. "_I can't do it again—I can't start this again_." She told herself as she turned back towards the girl, just in time to see her place her hands upon the sheets as if she was going to push herself back up. Instantly, the world sped back up again and Kaede's eyes narrowed with true decision. "Stay down girl!" The old woman commanded, the dark quality of her loud voice making Kagura actually obey. "We finish this now."

On the ground, pleased with itself, the Shinigami eye practically danced with mirth. "It shall be done." The voice whispered as the roaring wind began to spin around Kaede and Kagura even faster. Kaede's skirt began to tear from the sheer speed and her hair felt as if it was going to pull out of her head.

"_This is it."_ She told herself as she closed her watering eyes, trying to block out the wind as it tore at her flesh. "_There's no more going back_." She told herself as she felt the wind rush around her body, grabbing her as if it was a giant hand. Her feet lifted off the ground and she gasped as her eyes were seemingly forced open by unseen hands.

With a disgruntled groan, Hiten turned onto his side on the ground, his bright black eyes barely opening into slits. "What—?" He started to whisper but his voice died in his throat as he saw something no mortal had ever actually witnessed unless they were a part of the ceremony.

Hovering almost three feet off the ground was Kaede. Her body was completely limp, her hands hanging down at her side as her back arched and her eyes stared up at the ceiling. For only the briefest of moments, Hiten realized that the eye patch that normally covered Kaede's left eye was gone and in its place rested a bright blue eye he had never seen. He didn't have long to ponder the strange thought however, before Kaede's mouth opened, the sound of horrific pain gurgling up from her throat.

"Almighty death god." A voice, with no owner that Hiten could see, boomed within the room entering every crevice with its verbosity. "You have signed the contract." It continued on Kaede's cry growing louder as her limp hands began to tighten growing into fist. "An eye for an eye." It screamed as a hand seemed to form out of nowhere, composed only of the constantly turning, furious wind that encompassed the whole room.

In one swift motion it literally gouged Kaede's eyes, ripping them from her face as she wailed from the pain. The voice laughed as if amused, the wind-made hand holding onto Kaede's eyes as her now hollow eye sockets looked on and saw nothing. Bile rose up in Hiten's throat from the sight and he had to use all his will power not to be sick right then and there. In fact, the only thing that truly kept him from gagging was the sight of Kagura's body suddenly being yanked upwards from the safety of the sheets.

Deep black eyes widened even against the unrelenting wind as they took in the sight of her horror stricken face. "_Kagura_." He managed to think, wanting desperately to help her in some way but unable to think of even one.

As if Kagura could hear his very thoughts, she turned her head and for the briefest of moments, she made eye contact with Hiten. From the very sight of him, her whole face became the perfect picture of surprise as she was lifted into the air. "Hiten-sama." The sound of her voice was lost in the howling wind but that didn't mean Hiten couldn't read his name upon her lips. He wanted to stand, to grab her, to pull her out of whatever hell he was witnessing but his legs ached and his body refused to move as he watched her long luscious length hair thrash around her body almost violently.

"Pathetic mortal." The voice began again, not caring about what was happening between the two lovers as they watched each other. "There is a contact on your soul." The words were dark, ominous, and made Kagura want to cry as she looked at Hiten with her bright red eyes one last time. "An eye for an eye." The wind-made appeared out of nowhere and hand rushed forward straight for Kagura's face. The wind demon bit her lip in response, refusing to scream as it tore her eyes right out of her face.

Against his will Hiten bent and vomited, the sight of blood and flesh and the white matter from inside her eyes making him violently sick. The fact that she hadn't screamed tore at his heart and the thunder demon shook from helplessness. Forcing himself to raise his head, for what reason he was wholehearted unsure, Hiten nearly lost it again as the wind presented both eyes before their opposite owners. The hollow faces of Kaede and Kagura both stared seemingly in his direction, the bloody openings where eyes should have gone making his stomach turn.

"This contract is done!" The voice boomed throughout the room one last time as two sets of hands abruptly rushed forward seeming to throw old eyes into new owners.

Both Kaede and Kagura automatically snapped their new eyes shut as the pain of their fresh optic nerves connecting with their brain hit them to their very cores. The transmutation circle on the ground glowed a blinding white and the wind unexpectedly stopped, dropping both Kaede and Kagura to the ground. Both women hit the ground with thunderous bangs, their bodies experiencing differing amounts of pain as the new eyes in their heads burned. A long loud shriek came from the transmutation circle as the white light grew brighter and brighter until it washed out the whole room with its intensity. The two demons in the room and Kaede all screamed as their retina's burned despite the fact that their eyes were all closed.

And then—the light vanished, leaving the room dark once more.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** And so ends another chapter of Shikuro. I hope everyone is enjoying the progress of the story, we are officially headed to the prison now to meet the rapist's killer and Kaede and Kagura have officially switched eyes. Now to see how the Shinigami reacts and who the prisoner actually is! It promises to be an exciting time!

**Bonus Point:**

How many times do Inuyasha and Kagome kiss in the anime?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Inuyasha's prayer beads broke in Movie 3 "Swords of an Honorable Ruler." Congrats to the winners!

SarahBloomSakura, pega-chan, Glon Morski, Haertz of Darkness, TachiMakoto, AriaLuvsInu, Asian Delicacy, AiydanWarrior, anime4eva222, Cagome, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, kittyzwuvme1234, NurNur

**Next Chapter:**

**A Place Made from Hate**

**See you then!**

UNEDITTED

POSTED

9/15/2013


	86. Truth

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

**Truth **

Miroku held onto the wheel of the Shikuro tightly as he looked towards the approaching armada ship. It was no more than two hundred feet away, the large vessel moving slowly as it prepared to position itself at the Shikuro's side. It was a tense moment for both crews. After all, there was a chance that the wind could change or a rogue wave could mess with their trajectories. It would only take one mistake for either ship to crash into each other, especially this close to the coast of the island where waters were far less predictable than they were in the opened ocean.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs broke Miroku's concentration only momentarily. He side glanced to see who was coming up the narrow staircase only to bristle when he realized it was none other than his father's cousin. "_Just perfect_." He growled to himself as he continued to hold the vessel steady against the waves. Even though they were currently anchored it was easier for him to pretend he was actually doing something, than to simply stand limply at the wheel's side.

"Pup." Kouga called his attention, the insult behind his words loud in Miroku's ears.

"Yes?" Miroku mumbled back as he tightened his grip on the wheel delighting in the feel of its smooth surface against his palms; it almost seemed to calm him.

Kouga looked at the young man who was, for all pretenses and purposes, his cousin of sorts, a human cousin; an idea that didn't necessarily sit well in his stomach. "Tell de Meticcio I'm-a leavin'for moi." He commanded, the firm nature of the authority making Miroku narrow his eyes at the older man. "Also—tell de Meticcio that you-a are an hour away from de island, no?"

Miroku was momentarily surprised by the announcement but in his current state couldn't help but feel underwhelmed by it. "_Only an hour away—well I guess that's good news_." For a moment, Miroku thought to simply nod at the man and let him on his way, yet, something stopped him. He would never in a million years be able to explain it but something deep within him suddenly had something to say to the wolf demon before him and it wanted to be heard. "King Kouga," He spoke carefully, making his voice go as low as possible so no one would actually hear him speak. "I have something to say to you."

Kouga raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "What?" He spoke the word flatly and properly, the correct pronunciation not throwing Miroku off in the least.

"You may think we're scum—Sango and I," Miroku's hands clutched into fist as he thought of Sango, the beautiful woman who had been tortured for years by some demon bastard. "Hell all humans or demons with human blood." He added with words actually stinging his tongue as he imagined his father, the man who took Kouga's every insult and seemed to merely shrug it off; how he did that, Miroku couldn't imagine (nor did he know about the scuffle on the deck). "But in the end, and listen carefully, I wouldn't want yer little pointy ears to miss even a word." He watched as Kouga's whole face went dark as he was bluntly insulted. "We're all the same. You, Sango, me, my father, Kagome—all of us."

Kouga shook his head amused by Miroku's words and for a moment appeared as if he was going to laugh but he stopped himself. "There is-a difference, pup—." Kouga started to say but was actually interrupted by Miroku growling.

"We all can know the same pains." The man let go of the wheel without bothering to put the rope in place. In the back of his mind, he knew that the ship was anchored and the sea was somewhat calm, no harm should befall them in those precious moments. "Your wife could know those pains." He took a step forward, watching as Kouga's eyes finally focused on him and a low growl began to build in his throat. "Imagine—your wife as a little pup," He paused part of him screaming telling him not to say what he was about to for fear of the powerful demons repercussions. "Being raped by that bastard."

Kouga snarled and looked as if he was about to grab for Miroku but the younger man actually growled back, the sound catching Kouga off guard.

"Imagine him threatening her with dishonor," Miroku bit out the words and took a step forward, closer to Kouga without so much as a second thought. "Imagine him hurting her, breaking her, slowly murdering her every time his filthy hands touched her innocent skin." The human man didn't realize it but his voice was raising and crewmen were starting to turn to stare. "Imagine her crying herself to sleep at night and then waking from nightmares of his ugly face!" The words were almost screamed. "Imagine her slapping you across the face, punching you, fighting you, because for a moment all she can see is him in front of her." Miroku felt his hands shake as he spoke, the anger in his heart towards Costa and Kouga combining into a dangerous intoxicating fury. "Just imagine," He spat the words, some of his saliva actually landing on Kouga's cheek. "Worrying every time you touch her, make love to her," The words were loud in Kouga's demon ears as Miroku deliberately drew out each and every sound. "That she's thinking about him and what he did to her."

"Enough." The word was spoken so low and with such venom that Miroku nearly didn't recognize it as a word, instead thinking it merely a growl.

"It's hard to imagine." Miroku continued on, not caring whether the word was a growl or not. "It hurts, doesn't it? And it makes you see red." He took another step forward even as he saw Kouga's claws actually gleam in the sun light. "Well my wife lives that," He spoke calmly, the change in tone actually making Kouga freeze for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise. "Every day and every night."

"What-a are you—."

"And you don't give a damn about her pain." Miroku finally backed up, the anger finally seeming to elude him for a moment as he looked away from Kouga. "Just because she's human." He snorted as if his words were actually a joke and not frightening reality. "You care more about the sadistic bastard who did it to her," He finally turned and looked straight at Kouga, his black eyes burning holes in the other man's pupils. "Just because he's a demon."

Kouga wanted to snarl, he wanted to punch the insolent human boy straight in the face and he would have. Before he could however, Miroku said something that caught him completely off guard, nearly knocking him off his own feet.

"I guess that makes you," The human boy paused for only a moment, appearing to collect his thoughts. "Even worse than him." Miroku let the words fall from his mouth, ridding himself of them as if they tasted bad. "Get off my father's ship," He finished coldly without looking at Kouga again. "And never come back again." Miroku turned around then and walked away without another word, a weight lifting from his shoulders. The knowledge that he had finally said everything that needed to be said reassured his mind, allowing him to relax mentally for the first time in over two days, nearly three.

Kouga stood stiffly unsure of what to do or what to say. He had never in his life had anyone talk to him like that whinny human pup just had. It was unnerving, so much so that he felt his clutched fists loosen; the fingers dropping relaxed to his sides. The wolf demon king looked down at the floor of the ship underneath his feet, a strange thought welling up in his person that he had never actually had before. He raised his head up immediately, shaking the disturbing notion away from his mind, it wouldn't do to think of such disconcerting things.

-break-

Inuyasha stood in front of his cabin door, the gnawing feeling in his gut making him slightly sick to his stomach. For the life of him, he couldn't really pinpoint why he was feeling the way he was. He knew, at least partially, that he was simply worried about Kagome's response to his own words. "_I've only ever told one girl I loved her_." Inuyasha thought to himself as a lump formed in his throat from the horrific memory. "That was the most humiliating experience of my life." He whispered into the hallway, trying to fight the memory off but unable to stop it before it jumped to the forefront of his mind.

_The candle light danced on her back, teasing him as he watched coy shadows form on her shoulders. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he reached out and ran a hand along the smooth curve of her neck. "So beautiful."_

_She actually blushed in response, something Kikyo never really did. "I'm glad you think so." She whispered to him as she actually smiled up at him looking for a moment perfectly content. Her black eyes sparkled in a way he had never seen, the shadow of melancholy that normally filled her face disappearing for the barest of seconds. _

_His heart warmed from the sight, realizing that it had been he who had changed her normal look. "_I made her smile—I made her eyes sparkle—I did that_." He felt his own smile begin to overtake his face, the emotions building within him far too hard to actually contain. "I love you."_

_The words fell like bricks to the ground, loud in what had once been gentle quiet. The sparkle in her eyes vanished, the smile on her face pulled into an almost horrified frown. She pulled away from him and shook her head as if in complete disbelief as she grabbed for the blanket on the bed, wrapping it around herself hastily. "What?" The words were nearly snarled and some sort of deep hatred began to burn within her eyes. "What did you say?"_

_Inuyasha felt his heart stop in his chest and bile rise inside his throat. "I—." He didn't know what to say in response. There were no words to even think let alone speak._

Forcibly, Inuyasha tore his mind away from his own memories unable to bare them any longer. The damage was still done however; leaving him standing in the hallway with his confidence shot and his heart cold. A feeling of horrible exhaustion crept within his body and, for the first time, Inuyasha really realized why he didn't want to step inside that room. Yes, he knew there was something wrong and that he should be with her but—

Inuyasha punched the wall, splinters flying past his face and his tightly clutched fist leaving a distinct impression in the wood. The cracking sound echoed through the hall and he realized for just a moment that the sound might actually bring Kagome out of their room but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and a feeling of hate welled in his heart; hate for himself, for the pathetic half demon who could do nothing right. Old fears and feelings of worthlessness crept inside his heart; feelings he had shoved down so deep within himself that he almost forgot they were there in the first place.

"_That was the last time I saw her_." He told himself as the image of Kikyo danced behind his eyelids. It wasn't that he was upset over her lose; it was that his mind had made a horrible assumption that frightened him to no end. "_She refused to see me after that night_." He opened his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall sharply as fear mounted in his gut. "Kagome—."

He couldn't finish neither the sentence nor the thought.

Even if it didn't make sense or it wasn't possible Inuyasha knew it might happen. Kagome Dresmont might not love him, after all, love wasn't necessary for marriage or relationships. Love was something sacred and special but, most importantly, hard to find. A man could search for a thousand years and never find a girl who truly loved him. He might find a woman who shared mutual likes and dislikes with him, maybe even a girl who seamlessly enjoyed his company but to find a girl who loved you, completely and wholly, in the same way you loved her; well, that was utterly hopeless.

"_She loves you, you know she does."_ A small voice said in the back of his head and Inuyasha grumbled in response, unable to believe it. "I'm an idiot!" He told himself and banged his head on the wall once. Why he was calling himself an idiot he wasn't quite sure, he only knew that it was true.

Pulling himself completely away from the wall, Inuyasha looked towards his cabin door once more. He knew, at some point, he would have to go inside, he would have to see Kagome, and he would have to see those black eyes. The memory of them made him shudder and freeze up for a second. At first he hadn't believed what he was seeing, assuming that her black eyes had merely been a trick of the poor lighting. That misassumption had only lasted a few moments, however, before his opinion changed. There was no denying their striking resemblance to the woman he had known and adored, once.

"Kikyo's eyes." He bit his lip, trying to understand why Kagome's eyes had turned that same black color. "That's just not—," He rubbed his face a gnawing suspicion tantalizing in his head. "It's almost like she's channeling her." He licked his lips at the very thought before shaking his head hastily. "No." He cut himself off as he tried to wrap his mind around Kagome's sudden change but no matter how he looked at it, his brain merely ended up hurting. "Damn it, that doesn't make sense—it's not even possible. Fuck!" He cursed and resisted the urge to bang his head again; it really was a nasty habit.

Deep down, Inuyasha knew that simply standing in the hallway would do nothing but make his curiosity peek. Eventually, he would have to go inside the room and see her. Eventually, he would have to ask her what was happening. Eventually, he would have to listen to her words. Eventually, he would find out why her eyes were black or maybe see that they were already back to grey. Eventually, he would have her answer. Eventually, he would know how badly he fucked up.

He hesitated before he took the first step, his feet feeling heavy and his body feeling drained. "_Come on!_" He yelled at himself and looked down at his feet actually glaring at them as if it were their fault and not his own. Finally, he ripped his eyes away and looked back up at the door. "I need to just grow a pair." He told himself firmly as he looked straight at his cabin door knowing exactly what he had to do.

With one deep breath, Inuyasha forced himself forward, his hand reaching for the handle of the door before he could reassess his actions. His heart pounded in his chest, galloping like a team of horses tied to a caravan. With a surprisingly steady hand, he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open with one great motion. The light from an opened window in the cabin momentarily made him wince, the contrast between the darker hallway and the somehow bright room catching him off-guard.

Blinking back spots from his vision, he inhaled sharply, his canine instinct to take in the scent of the room first, compelling him. The fragrance of sea salt immediately consumed him and he had to hold back a smile. That is, until he realized that the fragrance was missing something, something essential. "_Lilies_—_there's no trace of lilies._" He thought to himself as he found the spots from his vision had left revealing the contents of the room.

If it would not have been for the sight that greeted him, Inuyasha would have debated the strange lack of lilies in Kagome's scent a little longer. As he stood in the room however, the thought died, consumed completely by the singlehandedly most erotic sight he had ever seen. There laying on the bed, her long legs dangling over the edge gingerly, was the center of all his current thoughts: Kagome Dresmont, half naked. Her upper body was barely covered by what appeared to be one of his white shirts, the hem of which was scarcely covering the top of her thighs, teasing the place just above her knee. It seemed that all she had to do was lift her hands above her head and he would become privy to the world underneath that sensual edge. He stared at that spot, unable to take his eyes off it as his groin tightened painfully. The demon inside of him snarled with pleasure and Inuyasha clutched his fist to the point of drawing blood.

"_Shit—_." His mouth snapped shut and his heart stopped in his chest as he forced his eyes to move downwards away from that dangerous spot. Unfortunately, the delicious and smooth curve of her calf as she kicked the air delicately was just as dangerous and succulent to watch with his golden eyes. "Oh—fu—um." He stuttered as his mind tried to wrap around the sight. With a deep breath he tore his eyes away from her legs, trying to find somewhere else to look but no matter where he turned his eyes, the image of her remained.

His heart began to race as the image of her overtook his mind. He could see the way the fabric of the shirt seemed to float around her midsection, the two peaks of her breast looking alluring covered in white almost see through fabric. Against his very will, his eyes found their way to her body once more, landing on her face for the first time. He half expected to see her eyes opened, watching him but instead he found them to be closed. He couldn't believe his eyes, part of him wondering if she had fallen asleep in her shirt; the other part, however, was already aware of how her muscles were tightening and loosening, a sure sign of wakefulness. Within moments, he found himself watching the curve of her neck as she tilted her head slightly popping her neck. The sight captured all of his attention and he tried not to groan. The sound escaped his lip against his will however, and suddenly he found himself staring into two steamy eyes. Inuyasha nearly lost his footing from the sight, even though he wasn't even moving but simply standing.

"You like it," She whispered, her red lips hypnotic as they formed each word. "Don't you?"

"Kagome?" He barely managed to say her name, unable to think as those red lips curved into the singlehandedly most sinful smile he had ever seen.

"That is my name." She teased and bit her lip, dragging her teeth against it slowly as her eyes burned into his very soul. "And I love the way you say it."

"What the—?"

"I hope you don't mind." She continued as she pushed herself up from the bed, moving her hands over her breast and stomach as if to smooth the fabric down. "I borrowed one of your shirts."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but found himself perfectly incapable.

"I think I look good in it." She teased as she pushed herself up off the bed, her feet hitting the ground with absolutely no sound. "It just—fits—in all the right places." She whispered but the sound was easily loud enough for his ears.

"Yeah." Inuyasha couldn't help but agree as he watched her body carefully while she stood beside the bed. He couldn't quite explain it but the sight of her in his own clothes made the demon inside of him feel somehow, possessive, in a way he wasn't completely sure how to handle.

She approached him slowly, her hips swaying back and forth daringly. "Do you like what you see?" She asked him and the dog demon nodded slowly, unable to really think or speak. "I'm glad." She licked her lips as she finally came to stand right in front of him no more than a hair's breath away. "Aren't you?"

He nodded his head as if he was in a trance and smiled slightly at her as he managed to study her body a little more openly. He had never seen this much of Kagome's skin before and it was downright gorgeous. She wasn't tan on her calves or thighs, the skin still the dainty light color her face and hands had been when they met. Something instinctual within him found the thought alluring, not because he preferred the lighter skin to her tan face and arms, but because he was the only one who could see it and probably ever would. That knowledge made the demon within him antsy, appreciative, and a bit possessive all at once.

Kagome giggled slightly from the look on his face and raised her hand up to touch his chest carefully. Inuyasha's heart stopped beating from the sudden slight weight as she ran her fingers along the buttons of his jacket. Each precious digit seemed to rack over the little bone buttons, pulling at them as if to undue them but not one came undone.

"It seems almost unfair." She spoke suddenly and Inuyasha snapped his eyes upwards to look away from her hand towards her face. She lifted her eyes slowly, the blackness making his fuzzy mind reel with something important, which he couldn't quite place. "You with so many clothes, and I—," She motioned with her free hand towards the shirt that just barely covered her. "Like this."

Any other man would have jumped her, taken her down to the bed and ripped the thin shirt from her body without a second thought. But Inuyasha, was simply not that kind of man. Instead, he ripped his own mind out of the fog that had encompassed him, finally snapping out of whatever trance he had been put in. He backed away from her and gently batted her hands off his chest as he took in her confused expression. "What's going on?" He asked as he looked her straight in the eye, his whole face drawn in a line of anxiety. "Have you—lost it?"

Kagome actually looked surprise, her eyes widening from his words before she pouted her lips appearing hurt. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't—." He looked down at her, his voice freezing in his throat. He wanted to say that 'this wasn't Kagome' and yet he was looking right at her; she was right there in front of him. There was no denying that. Still, this wasn't how Kagome acted and he couldn't imagine her ever acting this way; even if they had been together for fifty years there was no way Kagome would ever be this, sexual. "You." He finally allowed the word to drop from his lips unhindered. "This isn't you."

Kagome looked taken aback for all of a second, her black eyes going wide as if impressed before they closed completely. She was quiet for just a second until her eyes opened once more, taking in the sight of Inuyasha with that bazaar confidence that usually surrounds 'working' women. "Isn't this what you want?"

The dog demon felt his mind actually go blurry as the words floated to his ears, the sound nearly addictive but not completely so. "What?" He whispered out as he gulped a large lump forming in his throat.

"This," She motioned towards herself, her fingers spreading farther and farther apart as she covered the more alluring parts of her body. Inuyasha couldn't help but follow the path of her hand as they drew his attention to the way the fabric of the shirt clung to her breast, dipping between the valley and buckling around her navel farther down. "This is what you want," She allowed one of her hands to touch her hip, holding onto it as the fabric creased underneath, making it rid up a bit higher on her thigh. "Right?" She taunted as she lowered her head down a bit to catch his eye.

Snapping his attention back towards her face, Inuyasha inhaled sharply, feeling a bit light headed. "I—I don't understand." He managed to breathe, the sound of his voice almost a pant to her ears. "This isn't—it's not—right."

"What?" The girl laughed, she actually laughed, the sound catching Inuyasha completely off guard. She leaned forward, the shirt falling opened around her neck to the point that, if he wanted to, he could have very well have looked down her shirt. "This is who I am."

It was as if a spell was broken suddenly and Inuyasha immediately took a step back away from her. He shook his head forcibly and had to resist the urge to actually growl. "No." His voice was firm and full of conviction. "No."

"What?" Her mouth opened slightly as if in complete disbelief.

"No," He spoke again as thoughts rushed through his mind, trying to make sense of such a strange situation. "This isn't you."

She narrowed her eyes, an almost dangerous look awakening in her gaze that he could honestly say he had never seen before: "_Liar_." The look seemed to reverberate with that sentiment and then suddenly it changed. For the briefest of moments he saw the vaguest flicker of grey within her gaze. His heart lurched in his chest at the sight and his mind reeled with untold explanations.

Stepping forward he reached out his hand towards her as if wanting to suddenly grab her. The demon within him calmed for the first time since they had come back to the Shikuro, the underlying threat disappearing. "Kagome?" He questioned immediately as she stared at him wide eyed for just the briefest of seconds.

The sound of someone knocking on the door stopped Inuyasha from stepping even one inch further forward. His ears swiveled on his head towards the door and he could have sworn he saw Kagome following them before her expression morphed right before his eyes. Once again the grey leaked from her vision, replaced by the same black as moments before. The dog demon growled low in his throat as he watched it happened, as he watched her expression change once more.

"What the hell." He breathed out the words, bluntly ignoring the second knock on the door behind him. He already knew who it was anyway. He could hear the breathing of the person on the other side and he could smell the faint scent of his son easily as it wafted from underneath the door. The demon inside of him growled low in his mind, telling him that the interrupter should be punished but he ignored it, as he always ignored it. Something deep down inside of him told him not to take his eyes off Kagome. An old instinct probably left over from generations back in his ancestry telling him exactly what was happening.

The woman across from him smiled and tilted her chin downwards. "Aren't you gonna answer it?" She asked him and Inuyasha's hands began to shake slightly.

"_The path between light and darkness is a hard one to negotiate."_

He heard his mother's voice in his head, his understanding of the words finally peeking completely. An old memory from deep within his past, possibly his childhood resurfaced in his brain. "_There are light Miko's and dark ones—good and bad_." It was a simplistic way of thinking but he knew it was true. Myoga had been the one to tell him, long ago when he had been a child. "_The stories—he used to tell me stories of Nihon so I wouldn't forget the place—Miko's were in those stories_." For a moment, he felt like a complete idiot, he had no idea how he could have missed the struggle building within Kagome. And worst than that even, he had no idea what to do about it. "_But—Kagome," _He tried to reason even as he watched her, seeing the truth right before his eyes. "_She's sweet and innocent, you can't just change like that can you?_"

"Otou-san!" Miroku finally yelled through the door, a bit of founded worry in his voice as he banged his first hard against the wood.

Unsure what to do, Inuyasha actually felt his leg twitch as if it too was unsure where to step: towards Miroku or Kagome. "_Why did it take so long for me to notice?_" He wanted to scream at himself but at the same time he knew exactly why he hadn't noticed. It had been his own childishness, his own fixation on himself and not his mate. "_I should have paid more attention to her, I'm such an idiot_." He chastised himself again, while never taking his eyes off her. The sound of Miroku actually turning the handle of the door made Inuyasha finally snap to a decision. "Just a second." He called over his shoulder, the rattling of the door knob instantly stopping from his words.

Slowly, he backed away from her towards the door, the demon inside of him snarling from the decision. Whether the demon was upset that it had been interrupted right when things were getting interesting, or it was upset because its mate was acting strange, he wasn't completely sure. All Inuyasha really knew was that Miroku was at the door and he needed to answer it before Miroku barged in and saw Kagome dressed in nothing but his undershirt.

His back found the door within seconds and he reached behind himself to grab the handle. The tips of his fingers brushed over the surface of cold metal and he exhaled thankfully. With one last lingering look at Kagome, he turned his eyes away from her and pulled the door opened, just wide enough to look at Miroku. "What?" He couldn't help but bark the word, the harsh sound making him wince.

Miroku narrowed his eyes automatically and frowned. "We just dropped Kouga off." Miroku told him his voice tight as he looked at his father through the slit in the door. Part of him wanted to ask why Inuyasha hadn't opened the door completely, the other half knew better than to open his mouth. "We're gonna head for the island now."

"Good." Inuyasha spoke softly unable to really form any other word than simply 'good.'

The hasty one word reply made the younger man even more aware of the strangeness of the situation. "Um," He started slowly as he tried to look passed his father's shoulder without arousing his suspicion. "Kouga said from where we are it actually won't take more than an hour." He explained gingerly as he internally cursed to himself. "_It's too dark in their room to see."_ He thought, while easily maintaining the control of every one of his facial muscles, not allowing his father to see his frustration.

"What?" Inuyasha's head snapped up as he took in the words not noticing Miroku's odd behavior at all.

The sound of his father's surprise drew Miroku's thoughts away from the strangely hidden room and towards his oddly acting parent. "Yeah," He nodded his head as he tilted it to the side unable to hide his perplexity. "You can actually see it with the spyglass already."

"We're that close?" Inuyasha whispered with amazement, the thought drawing his attention away from the girl behind him for a scarce moment before it doubled his concern. "_What the hell am I gonna do?_" He was torn between a rock and a hard place. They had to go to the island now while they were still in the area and they couldn't just hang around. There were people who were undoubtedly after them by now; after all, stealing Ayame back had resulted in a massive causality for Savory, which meant they would soon be seeking revenge. "_But Kagome—I don't even know what to do with her and I have to do something_." He began to panic as his mind raced with possible decision after possible decision.

"Just a stone's throw." Miroku clarified, as he leaned away from the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, we better get ready," He licked his lips slowly, unable to stop his eyes from flickering backwards towards the dark room once more. "Have you told Kagome?"

Unaware of his son's shifting eyes, Inuyasha glanced behind himself looking at the girl with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes shining an almost oily black once more. For a moment he stared at her as she stared back, his mind unable to comprehend exactly what she was trying to convey through those eyes. Once more he wanted to hit himself straight across the face, hating himself for what he had missed. "_I'm a terrible mate_." The demonic side of him snarled in semi-agreement.

"Otou-san?" Miroku whispered the word as he watched the back of his father's head confused. "Um—is something wrong?"

Snapping back to himself, Inuyasha whipped his head around towards his son, blinking rapidly as if caught off guard. "No." He told Miroku even as a strange sensation welled within him that he couldn't explain. "And um—I haven't talked to her." He stumbled over his words as he answered the question. "Let me—talk to her," He paused far longer than he should have, the lack of sound making Miroku uneasy. "We'll be ready—soon."

"Sure." The man nodded although he too felt the same gnawing feeling in his gut that Inuyasha did. "_Something's not right_." He told himself, his mouth almost ready to open and confront his father. He was interrupted before he could, however.

Bringing one hand off the door and up towards his neck, Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. "You need to dress in servants clothes." He informed his son as he vaguely recalled what Kouga had said about the man who was in charge of the prison.

Miroku thought to protest but held his tongue instead. "Okay."

"I'll—be on deck soon." Inuyasha nodded once sharply and without another word towards his son, closed the door right in his face. His ears flickered only slightly as he heard the confused grunt on the other side of the door, followed almost immediately by slow footsteps moving in the direction of Miroku's room. "_Thank god_." Was the only thought in Inuyasha's head as he realized Miroku was leaving and not staying to bug him further.

"Interesting interruption."

Her voice was almost mocking as she spoke, the quality of it actually making his heart clench. "_What the hell? Kikyo—even she never sounded like that_." He thought to himself as he stared at the closed door, part of him not willing to actually turn and look at her. "_I just—she—?_" The dog demon growled hating that he didn't know what was to do or what exactly was going on. All he knew was that Kagome had killed the mongooses and she had done it so he, Ayame, and his bastard cousin would live. "_And now—it's like she's gone insane!_" He screamed in his head even as the argument fell flat in his mind. He knew this wasn't insanity, it was something far different and far worse.

"_She will need much compassion if she is to walk that line and not cross it."_

His mother's voice rang in his ears and he actually felt the sting of her eyes staring at him. "_Could she be—walking that line?_" A lump formed in his throat, a solid mass that made it near impossible to swallow. Her words echoed in his head, distorting all his other thoughts as he tried to comprehend them. "Between light and darkness." He whispered to himself as he heard her shift behind him, the sound of fabric loud to his attentive ears.

"You seem preoccupied." She spoke suddenly, the sound of her voice so different from the normal Kagome that it was almost as if a stranger was speaking and not someone he knew intimately.

Carefully, with all the control he could muster, Inuyasha turned around, his eyes finding Kagome within seconds. She was still standing in the room, her arms crossed underneath her breast making them appear far larger than they actually were. Her blackened eyes stared at him bluntly, an underlying hatred seeming to be kept within them. There was something important in those eyes and something even more important behind them. They certainly were Kikyo's eyes, the same cruelty and sensual ability to seduce present in their orbs. He couldn't deny that if he tried, it was all too obvious. And yet, it didn't make any sense at all. How could Kagome have Kikyo's eyes; why would she have Kikyo's eyes?

"_She is,"_ Inuyasha couldn't stop the thought from entering his head. "_Kikyo's reincarnation_." The thought sounded more dangerous than it probably was. "_Could she be—channeling her?_" Inuyasha immediately shook the thought from his head, knowing as he had the first time that it was damn near impossible. Reincarnations were completely separate from their incarnation. They were two different people who happened to have the same soul but in different lives. There was no possible way that they could share the soul at the same time. "_Or_ _is there?_" Inuyasha mentally cursed from his own thought, hating himself just a bit for thinking it. Raising a hand up to his face he rubbed at his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts.

"You look tired." Kagome spoke softly, but the sensual quality in her voice remained, dangerous and almost contemptuous.

Ripping his hands from his face, Inuyasha shook his head as if to ward her off. "No." He told her as he watched those black eyes stare him down. "I just—I don't know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, my love." She smiled at him, showing off white teeth as she did so.

The words rung in his head, the sweet sentiment of her calling him 'my love' making his heart palpitate while at the same time making his mind race. He could almost see Kikyo in front of him, her dark irises neutral at best as she pulled away from him in the bed, moving away from him as if he had been on fire. The memory of what Kikyo had said after he had admitted his love for her resurfaced in his mind:

"_Don't ever say that—ever again."_

The pain from the incident was nothing compared to the realization that rocked his whole body now. "_This isn't Kikyo_." He told himself as he bit his lip, realizing that if Kagome was channeling Kikyo love would have been the last thing on her mind. "_This is something different—and far more dangerous._" He lifted his head to look at her and found her black eyes staring at him with boredom lacing their edges.

"You think too much." She told him but he didn't wince nor make a sound. "Why don't you let me relax you?"

He would never tell a soul but for a split second he actually contemplated her words; it was only a second though. Shaking his head violently, he stepped away from her. "Kagome—I—I think I know what's going on." Inuyasha looked at her with a combination of confusion and disbelief. "I have to—um—think first." He managed to say, knowing that he needed to get out of this room and that he needed to talk with someone he knew more about Miko's than he did. "_Myoga_." The name reverberated within him. He needed to talk to Myoga, he needed to ask the wisest and oldest person he knew about Miko's: about their lightness and darkness.

It was the only thing he could think to do.

Despite her confidence and brashly feminine nature as of late, Kagome was unaware of Inuyasha's thoughts. "Do you, now?" Her voice was almost derisive as she watched him, taking in his panicky expression with interest. The air around her seemed to crackle for just a second and Inuyasha felt his stomach fall into his feet.

The pure energy of a miko was not something to be messed with and as it surrounded the room he couldn't help but feel as if she was threatening him somehow. "Um." The demon within Inuyasha rippled with a sensation of fear for just a second as he struggled to think of something to say. "We need to get ready!" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

The energy that hung so dangerous in the air immediately seemed to fizzle, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "For what?"

"You heard Miroku." He struggled to think of the words to say. "Sango—her rapist's killer—we're gonna see him—get him."

"Oh," Kagome's voice was almost nonchalant and that scared him more than the crackling of her power. "So that's what he was prattling on about?"

Looking at her as if she had grown a second head, Inuyasha felt his heart actually sink. "_She doesn't care?"_ He narrowed his eyes in disbelief, knowing once and for all that the person in front of him was not Kagome, not at all. "_I have to talk with Myoga_." He gritted his teeth as his hands started to shake. "Yeah—he was." He tried to speak as naturally as possible, attempting to disguise the compounding worry that he knew would cause his voice to shake.

"Well," She reached up a hand and brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes. "I suppose I should dress as a servant too then?" She glanced towards him completely unaware that his shaking was not because of her sexuality but instead because of her lack of caring.

"Yeah." He told her even though he was sure his voice must sound just a bit horrified.

She shrugged without another word and turned away from him, her hands moving to the front of the shirt before he even realized what she was doing. Within seconds, buttons popped opened, the sound of the fabric rustling making Inuyasha's body react against his will. He couldn't help but be aroused as he watched the fabric around her hips become looser and looser with each button she undid with her delicate fingers. The sight of the fabric around her shoulder's slipping downward made him gulp as it ran along the crevice of her back, revealing the smooth surface of her skin.

He began to pant without being aware of it as the shirt fell all the way to the ground, the soft and delicious curve of her ass making his palms sweat. As if she knew exactly what she was doing to him, Kagome turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder with smoldering black eyes.

"I knew you liked what you saw." She spoke slowly, each word seeming to drip off her tongue as she turned a little farther.

His eyes widened to the size of saucer's as the curve of one of her plump breast caught his eye and then the glisten of the Shikon no Tama as it hung in the valley between each breast. Inuyasha stared openly at her naked body, his whole expression filled with absolute appreciation and disbelief. Only hazily did he notice the jewel around Kagome's neck and only vaguely did he register that it was swirling with two different colors—white and black.

"I have to go." He managed to speak and without another word or even an acknowledgement of the strange coloring, turned around and left the room with hasty feet.

-break-

Kaede felt as if she had been hit over the head with the flat edge of a sword. Her mind was fuzzy and her body was aching in ways she could actually say she had never felt before. Groaning she opened her eyes, not prepared for the double sharpness of having not one but two Shinigami eyes within her head. It was like she could suddenly see the world was blinding clarity. Everything was sharp and focused, so much so that she felt as if she could see through the objects in her path if she so chose.

Blinking rapidly, her hands nearly shaking, she stared at the ceiling she had awakened to. The gifted eyes of the Shinigami could see everything upon that ceiling. They could see every possible color and colors that had yet to be invented. They could see every streak of wood grain and every bug that had made a home amongst the tiny lines. She could even see beyond them, her eyes penetrating the floor with ease she had never before experienced. As if by magic, she was looking at the burgeoning night sky, staring at a million stars that were just now beginning to appear, albeit faintly.

"_How_—," Kaede began to wonder as she closed her eyes unable to take the beautiful of such a sight. "_How can having two Shinigami eyes be so different?_" Her lip quivered for just a second and she had to actually take a deep breath in order to calm herself. Opening her eyes again, the image of the sky still somehow within her grasp, her jaw went slack. "_Night!_" Was the only thought that entered her head before she sprang upwards, throwing herself to her feet in a way that no elderly person should have been capable.

A groan to her left made her whip her head around before she could bolt for the door. The sight of Kagura laying face first on the ground, her body looking haggard and weak, greeted Kaede's new ruby eyes. It was no surprise that Kagura was still unable to move, even though Kaede was by far older than the wind demon; after all, her part in the ceremony had been far more severe than the Shinigami's part would ever be.

Still, Kaede couldn't help but feel worried as she watched the girl struggle to come back into wakefulness. "Kaede!" She called out the name hoping the sound would spark life into the beaten girl.

Sure enough, Kagura managed to roll herself over from the very sound, her body turning to its back with a strained push of her arms. Her eyes were still closed as she laid on her back, her mouth opened as she panted still trying to catch her breath. "Ka—," Just saying the one syllable was more of a struggle than it should have ever been. "—Sama." She managed to say, unable to pronounce even one vowel or consonant of the remainder of Kaede's name.

"Kagura, we don't have time!" Kaede hastily made her way across the room, her old feet moving over the now abandoned and lifeless transmutation circle without thought. In its center, what had once been a petrifying red eye was now a deadened, dulled, and unmoving painting. The gift of life that had been bleed into its surface completely gone.

"Time-i?" Kagura whispered but still didn't open her eyes as her in fact she squeezed them tighter shut.

"Yes," Kaede was panicking as she reached Kagura, her knowledge of what the night would bring making her heart pound in her chest. Hastily, she stole a glance towards the still closed window, the Shinigami eye slipping through the curtain easily, revealing the very last rays of sunlight. "We have to get on deck, now!" Kaede reached down and grabbed for Kagura, yanking the girl up off her back.

Instantly, Kagura's eyes snapped opened revealing a beautiful blue orb and, much to Kaede's surprise (and eventually Kagura's own) a soft off white one, so light it was nearly blue or maybe a very faint grey. It was a gorgeous eye; the eyes of wind demons always were.

Snapping out of her amazement, Kaede wrenched Kagura to her feet with one swift motion that didn't wholly make sense. There was no way Kaede, as old as she was, could be capable of moving twenty pounds, let alone over a hundred. Yet, Kaede did and with ease. "There's no time."

"What?" Kagura managed to speak as she gained what resemble shaking footing. "What-to time?"

Losing her patience, Kaede let go of Kagura and hastily crossed the room grabbing a shirt for the still topless girl and throwing it at her. "The sun Kagura." She explained even as a nearby groan caught her attention. Turning her head, her eyes widened for just a second as she saw the crumbled body of Hiten against the wall. The man was in bad shape, a few ribs most likely broken and maybe a leg or arm. "_He's lucky he didn't go through the wall_." Kaede commented to herself before turning back to Kagura who now had her shirt on and looked just as panicked as Kaede.

"It's time." She managed to say as her one blue eye and the other shockingly beautiful whitish orb danced with horror. "_It's time-i—if-fu this does not-to work, I'll die_." The thought raged in her head, echoing inside Kaede's against her will.

"I know." Kaede made sure to keep herself between Hiten and Kagura, she couldn't let the wind demon see how badly he was hurt. "_I'll never get her outside if she sees him_." She cursed herself silently, hating what she was doing with an unrivaled passion. "So we need to hurry." Kaede continued on as she motioned towards the door with one hand without daring to move. "If we're out there first, we'll have the advantage."

For a moment, it looked as if Kagura would agree and simply dart for the door. However, at that very instant a groan from the ground caught both of their attention. Within seconds, Kagura's one Shinigami eye had found the source of the sound and now was widening with horror. "Hiten-sama!" Kagura screamed as she looked down at the man she loved crumbled and in pain. Instantly, she jumped across the room, nearly flying as the wind picked up around her.

With amazing speed, Kaede cut in front of her before she could reach Hiten's fallen body. "We don't have time!" Kaede yelled at her as she grabbed the girl's arm pulling her away from the body.

"But," Kagura argued and pulled away while glaring at Kaede. "Hiten-sama need-do me!" She cried out and pushed away from Kaede who only managed to grab her arm again and drag her back. "Iya!" The wind demon howled and ripped herself away from Kaede, turning around quickly and snarling at her.

"We have to leave," Kaede tried to explain again as Hiten groaned once more before gasping for breath. "_He must have broken a rib_." Kaede thought absently as she listened to the demon wheeze almost violently.

"No." This time the wind demon spoke in English, her voice coming out as a low growl of frustration and anger. "I can't-to leave—." Her words were cut off by a sharp slap to her face. Her head spun to the side, her cheek went instantly red from the abuse, and her delicate skin stung horribly.

"This is not the time!" Kaede's voice was a combination of panic and honesty. "You are going to die Kagura."

The wind demon turned her head back towards Kaede at the words, her mind spinning as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"If you don't get on that deck," Kaede reiterated speaking so carefully and calmly that it made Kagura's heart stop in her chest. "You—Are—Going—To—Die!"

Kagura felt her legs go weak as each word hit her like another slap to the face. She knew what Kaede was saying was true, she knew it better than anyone; however, that didn't stop her eyes from drifting down to the ground. The sight of Hiten as he curled into his side barely able to breathe at the moment tore at her heart but deep down Kagura knew what Kaede was saying was true.

"Hiten will live." Kaede continued to speak even as she felt the self hatred growing in her chest with every word. "But you will not."

Kagura's hands shook and her heart clenched violently in her chest. The decision was a hard one but in the end she knew exactly what she had to do. "_Hiten-sama will live-i."_ She told herself even as anger welled within her. "Demo," She spoke out loud already knowing that Kaede would understand the language despite being from New Orleans. "Watashi wa shimasen."

Kaede nodded at the words, her Shinigami mind translating them with ease. "_But I will not_." She nodded her head and in response and sent the girl a strained smile. "We must hurry."

Kagura nodded sharply, her two eyes, one dark blue and one so light it almost seemed white, turning towards the thunder demon. "Ai shi teru." She spoke the words from the deepest region of her heart, knowing how powerful they actually were.

For a moment, Kaede felt as if she was intruding on an almost sacred moment. Her ruby eyes studied the pair, finding the connection that drew the two together with surprising ease; a slight red line, so faint that it appeared almost none existent. It was the same red line she had seen flowing from Inuyasha to Kagome all those months ago as she stood in her father's tavern. "_It seems like an eternity since then."_ She thought to herself as she imagined that girl with the grey eyes. "_That are—at the moment—black_." A lump formed in Kaede's throat but she swallowed it down quickly. "_But only at the moment_." She reassured herself briefly, deciding to ignore her thoughts in favor of focusing on the present. "Let's go."

Kagura immediately turned back and sent Kaede a determined frown. "Hai."

-break-

Myoga carefully positioned the small child on his shoulders as he climbed up the rigging. Shippo, for his part, clung to Myoga's neck; even little brave demons could be afraid of heights. The wind swept around them, large gust from an incoming storm catching the old demon's hair (or better yet what remained of his hair.) On his back, Shippo's green eyes stung from the wind but he kept them opened as he looked out towards the fast approaching island. The trees that lined its banks were bending against the force of the wind, leaves being ripped from their branches with every gust.

"It's gonna storm," He spoke loudly, allowing Myoga to hear him even over the loud gale. "Ain't it?"

"Myoga think-u so," The man replied as he climbed a bit higher, guiding their bodies towards the top of the mast. "Shippo-chan."

Shippo smiled at the nickname, knowing exactly what it meant when Myoga took the time to call him –chan. There were few people on the ship that Myoga referred to in such a way: Miroku was one of them and his wife. Even Kagome was given the nickname from time to time but, most importantly, so was the Captain. Myoga used the term of affection when talking about Captain Inuyasha, behind closed doors at least. In the open, he referred to him as Inuyasha-sama, which Shippo had come to realize was not a term of affection but instead power.

"_I wonder why he's a callin' him that?"_ Shippo scrunched up his nose but didn't think on the topic for much longer. They were already at the top of the mast, Myoga holding onto the ropes tightly with two of his six hands. The other four were fumbling in his waistcoat, looking for the spyglass he kept tucked away.

"Ano," He grumbled after a moment of searching until finally his hands hit cold metal. "Yosh."

"Are you gonna look?" Shippo wondered out loud even though it was obvious that Myoga was going to look out of the spyglass and towards the island.

"Hai," Myoga replied evenly, the young Shippo able to understand the word without difficulty. After all, he had spent most of his time over the past few months with Myoga and Totosai who primarily spoke Nihon-go in each other's presence. "De Island is close-u 'nough." He mumbled as he raised the spyglass to his eye, the tiny island becoming large behind the glass. Unfortunately, all he could make out was a dock and the sand of a beach off to its left. "No buildin'." He frowned to himself and lowered the instrument, not sure what to think exactly about what he had just seen.

"Myoga!"

The old demon jumped as he heard the call of his master below him. Snapping his head downwards at the same time Shippo did he frowned as he noticed Inuyasha's fidgeting stance below him. Head tilting to the side he clicked his tongue before waving a hand down at his Captain. "Hai!" He called and placed the spyglass back inside one of the inner pockets of his jacket. "Hold-o tight, Shippo-chan." He commanded and the fox kit obeyed without question.

Below him, Inuyasha blinked as he watched the tiny demon grab for a rope that was only a few inches away from himself. "He's gonna jump." Inuyasha mumbled to himself but couldn't really find the will to think about his own words too much. Instead he focused on something far more disturbing. "_My voice's shaking—_." The thought horrified him to his very core. "_I'm shaking._" He cleared his throat loudly, taking his eyes off of the quickly descending Myoga in favor of trying to control the slight shaking of his hands.

The sound of Shippo laughing hysterically made the dog demon actually jump as Myoga's feet touched down on the ground in front of him. The demon child automatically jumped from Myoga's back landing on the ground with a large smile splitting his face. "Let's do tat again!" The little boy cheered as he danced around Myoga's feet, the small flea demon smiling down at the child.

"Soon." He spoke gently as he petted Shippo's head, his old eyes becoming soft as he looked down into the child's green ones.

Inuyasha couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the affectionate gaze, his mind recalling that same look on Myoga's face when he had been a boy and when Miroku had been as well. "_It's like we were his children_." He thought absently to himself but didn't allow the thought to consume him for long. "Myoga, I need to speak with you." Inuyasha interrupted the affection not missing the way Shippo froze and turned towards him with his head tilted to the side. "It's important."

The old demon straightened and looked towards his master with already intensely focused eyes. The hand on Shippo's head stilled for all of a second before Myoga turned back to Shippo and smiled gently. "Go find Totosai-kun, hm?"

The little kit looked confused for all of a moment, his eyes narrowing as if he knew exactly what was going on. Slowly, he turned towards Inuyasha the natural mischief found only in a fox's eyes bubbling up in his own. "So I gotta leave huh?"

Part of Inuyasha wanted to smile at the words, the other part wanted to just smack the boy. "Yeah," He crossed his arms over his chest trying not to show the boy the worry that was currently gnawing at his stomach. "Now obey Mr. Myoga," He tilted his chin towards the nearby entrance to the inners of the ship. "And yer Captain and scat."

The little fox scrunched up his face looking a bit put out but nodded his head once. "Fine—," He mumbled disappointed and turned away from the two men before hastily adding respectfully over his shoulder: "Captain."

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that the word wasn't really said with any respect at all. In fact, it sounded almost like a curse coming from the kit's mouth. "_Whatever_." He told himself with a shrug as he turned back towards a contemplative Myoga.

His golden eyes met Myoga's own instantly, staring into their black irises dulled from age. Instantly, he felt as if Myoga was trying to read his mind, the old demon studying his every feature with upmost scrutiny. Suddenly, the man's feature's morphed into a straight line of worry, his skin actually becoming taunt as he gulped. "What-to izu it, Inuyasha-sama?"

As if he was talking to his father and not a retainer, Inuyasha actually felt as if he might begin to whine, the low whine that bubbled up in one's throat when they were talking to an elder and needed help. "Myoga," He said the name slowly as he straightened his back and squared his shoulder's refusing to look as if he was worried at all. "There's something we need to talk about."

Myoga nodded his head slowly as he became aware of the crewmen around them. Somehow the old man knew that this was not the time nor the place to discuss whatever it was Inuyasha wanted him to know. Clearing his throat, he side glanced towards the helm's deck briefly knowing it would be better if they talked up there. "Inuyasha-sama—."

Inuyasha cut him off before he could say another word. The dog Captain just needed to say something, to get the thought off his chest, and to have another mind know what was going on. "Nanika ga machigatte iru." He switched languages not caring who heard him speak the funny words.

Myoga narrowed his eyes from the words. "Machigatte?" He repeated the word for 'wrong' slowly as his old eyes searched Inuyasha's young ones. "Dō shita?" He asked wanting to know what was actually wrong.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said the name slowly as if it too had changed somehow just as she had. "Sore wa Kagome."

Inuyasha had thought that Myoga would looked shocked or at the very least a bit surprised but instead the old man simply pursed his lips. "Soka," He began quietly switching to English within seconds. "Myoga had-a feelin'."

A bit unnerved by Myoga's words Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "What are you talking about?" The dog demon switched back as well, slipping into his mother's tongue with ease.

"It-to had-u happen sometime-i." Myoga told him trying to appear apologetic as he looked at the man he thought of as a son. "Myoga just-ta hope it wouldn't-to be so soon."

Inuyasha's whole face went slack as he took in Myoga's words not even believing for a second that the man was admitting to knowing what was going to happen. "What do you mean?" He asked as anger welled up within him.

"All Miko-sama will experience such-i pain." The old man's voice was tired as he spoke and apologetic all at once. Carefully he brought one of his many hands up to his face, touching his eyes and rubbing for a moment as if in deep thought.

"What pain?"

"Tell Myoga what-to happened on island?" Myoga side stepped the answer, instead looking for answers of his own. "What-to did Kagome-sama do tat tire her?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked away from Myoga, his eyes glancing towards the crewmen that were within ear shot. None of them were actually paying attention to the conversation, which was good but he still felt uncomfortable talking about it within their hearing range. After all, demons who knew the identity of a Miko capable of killing a demon often found reason to kill her. With a firm jerk of his chin, Inuyasha turned towards the currently unmanned helm's deck, only absently realizing that Miroku must still be done below dressing for the part. The stairs squeaked under his boots like normal but even the consistency of the sound did little to comfort him.

As he rounded the last stair, he glanced behind himself towards Myoga who moved with such light steps that no sound came from any of the boards. For a moment, Inuyasha thought the lack of sound to be amusing but the humor only lasted for less than a second. Turning away from Myoga, he continued on towards the wheel. Even though he knew the ship was anchored, much like Miroku, he took solace in the knowledge that he could grip the old wood if he needed to. For a man who had been sailing the sea for almost seventy years, holding the wheel was the same as holding a blanket when one was a child.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga's voice broke Inuyasha out of his thoughts and back towards the current conversation. "What happened-u?"

The dog demon inhaled slowly as he brought his hands up to the wheel, feeling the smooth wood. "There was—this—smoke stuff," He struggled to find the right words at first, not entirely sure how to describe what had actually happened. "I don't know what it was but if a demon breathed it they lost consciousness." He felt his grip tighten on the boat's wheel without any direction from his mind. "Kouga, his mate and I all breathed it and—we were out." He didn't even notice the confused look on Kouga's face as the little demon tried to understand what Inuyasha was talking about. "The mongoose I guess attacked and Kagome—." He continued on, the inclusion of the word mongoose seeming to make Myoga's tentative understanding solidify into something more substantial. "She killed them—all of them," Inuyasha spoke the words slowly, almost contemplatively. "When I woke up they were only charred flesh and burning hair."

A worried look crossed Myoga's face for just a second as Inuyasha finished the story. For the most part, the old man could fill in the rather large gaps that Inuyasha had left. Besides, even with these gaps, the old demon already knew exactly what was happening or at least, he was pretty sure he knew. "Inuyasha-sama," He began slowly as he watched Inuyasha's knuckles turn white as they gripped the wheel. "Kagome-sama did it-to in self defense?"

As if insulted by Myoga's words, Inuyasha's head snapped upwards and he nearly snarled. "Yes, of course." He bit out each and every word, his eyes blazing defensively. "She had to protect us. We were gonna die."

Myoga didn't appear affected by Inuyasha's outburst as he grew thoughtful. "Kagome-sama had-do no other option." He spoke quietly almost to himself as he tapped his chin with one of his many fingers.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but froze as a memory of Kagome's voice, the girl screaming in distress made him freeze. He could still see her horrified face as she yelled, as she looked up at him with tear stained skin, telling him all the things she could have done but didn't. "_No—."_ He fought the realization internally but in the end there was nothing he could do. "She did say," He spoke out loud, even though he already knew that his words were somehow deadly. "She had a choice—she could have purified them, could have stopped them like she did Onaconah's brother but she—she didn't. She knew it."

Myoga's head drew upwards slowly, his already large eyes appearing even larger than normal. They searched Inuyasha's face, looking at every sign of aging he had developed over the past few days. The boy, for the first time, actually looked old and tired as if the whole ordeal was draining his life energy away. And unfortunately, Myoga knew what he was about to say was only going to make it worse. "Tat izu not-to good."

"Why not?" Inuyasha responded immediately, his eyes looking straight into Myoga's own, watching as the tired look on the old man's face mirrored his own.

"Kagome-sama," He began slowly, his voice coming across as almost apologetic. "Chosei to kill."

"But she was protecting us." Inuyasha argued instantly, his eyes staring at Myoga as if he wished the man to catch on fire.

"It-to does not matter-u." Myoga told him carefully as he ignored the intensity of those golden eyes. "When a Miko chooses-u kill evil over purifyin' evil, she awaken de darkness-u within her." The look of complete horror on Inuyasha face pushed Myoga to continue on without bothering to pause. "All creature born with-u lightness-u, darkness-u within them, even iko-sama." He paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts as Inuyasha looked away from him and towards the deck of the ship. "Demo, Miko-sama darkness izu much-i harder to find." He explained, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible. "It-to only appear after Miko-sama has acted out-to hate."

"You think Kagome did that out of hate!?" Inuyasha seemed to finally come back to himself, the words spilling from his mouth before he could even think of them. "She did it out of love for—." He stopped himself before he could say the words but Myoga knew exactly what he was about to admit to.

"Inuyasha-sama—Kagome-sama hate not for yuu, it-to for mongoos-u." He gently explained, the comforting quality of his voice actually managing to calm Inuyasha even if his words didn't. "Kagome-sama hated tem, hated de fear mongoose cause, hated what-to mongoose had done to yuu and from tat hate her eyes became clouded." He paused for a second not quite sure what to add or even how to explain what was happening below their very feet. "And now—Kagome-sama izu battling with-o tat part of herself."

The dog demon Captain went quiet for a moment as he tried to process everything Myoga had just said. His eyes turned towards the floor once more, staring at the wooden boards as if he could see underneath them towards the woman that had stolen all of his affection. Unfortunately, a dog demon didn't possess such ability however, and all he saw instead were the jagged grains of the wood as they intersected one another. "What do we do?"

"There nothin' to do." Myoga's voice was soft and truthfully apologetic as well. "This izu Kagome-sama fight, Kagome-sama either overcome it or will change forever-i." The old man sighed as if tired and brought a hand up to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose for a second before he continued, this time in Japanese. "Hikari to yami no ma no pasu ga kōshō suru no wa muzukashī pasudesu."

Inuyasha's head snapped upwards from the words, the softly spoken Japanese automatically translating in his head. "What did you say?"

"It-to izu old sayin'," Myoga explained carefully as his slight shoulders slumped as if he too was aware of the significance of his words. "About-to this."

The younger man frowned as he tried to understand exactly what was happening. "_My mother—in my dream—she said it in English. The path between light and darkness is a hard path to negotiate._" He thought to himself as he absorbed Myoga's words. "Where does it come from?" He managed to ask as his heart began to pound in his chest from the possibilities.

"Nihon." Myoga answered simply as he looked up at his master with strange eyes as if he knew exactly what Inuyasha was thinking. "Myoga told it-to Inuyasha-sama Okaa-sama once." Myoga's voice sounded distant as he spoke as if he was slipping into a memory. "When Okaa-sama went-to through same thin'."

-break-

The Shikuro bobbed in the water only a few precious yards away from a tiny dock that was meant for miniature shore vessels and not lumbering ships. On her deck, dressed in some of his finest (but not naval) clothes, stood Captain Inuyasha his golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at the small Island. To any outsider, it had to look like nothing more than a normal uninhabited land mass overgrown with trees. The smell of donkey permeated the air however, and Inuyasha couldn't help but pull his ears back against his head slightly in thought. Although the smell seemed to be coming from a normal animal and not a demonic one, he couldn't help but think there was something off about the scent.

"_It's almost like_," He tilted his head to the side and drew his lips into a thin line. "_It's meant to cover something up_." Crossing his arms over his chest he snorted, already knowing exactly what the island was covering up. "Well they're doing a damn fine job of it." He mumbled as he allowed his gaze to run over the length of the cove, the beautiful blue water which lapped against the shore calming him despite the burgeoning darkness overhead.

It seemed that a storm was beginning to form from the west, odd for this time of year but not unheard of. The dog demon wondered if he should take the storm as a sign to wait before they dared step even one foot on the island. After all, if something went wrong it wouldn't do to be stuck in the cove waiting out a storm or, worse yet, stuck on the island itself. The dog demon tapped his fingers against his elbow contemplatively before inhaling deeply and releasing a sigh. In the end, he knew he couldn't do that to Sango.

"She's waited years to put this all to rest," He whispered as the Mediterranean wind picked up around him, blowing his ponytail (it made him look more civilized) about his back. "And finally she can." He closed his eyes against the sight of clouds forming in the distance as images of Sango formed in his mind. Before he could stop it, her image overtook him and memories of the past resurfaced in his psyche.

He could see her, hunched over the counter of the tavern, her eyes so lost, so dead, so beaten that she couldn't have brought even a spark of life into them if she tried. He remembered the look on the man's face as he walked towards her, looking her up and down with some sort of sick want. He remembered how Sango's eyes had shifted when he approached, looking at him without seeming to care. He remembered how she had been grabbed but hadn't fought back.

He remembered the very moment her eyes had connected with his. Those beautiful chocolate orbs had looked at him, completely broken but with something still left within their very soul. He had seen it in an instant: he had seen her crying out to him, begging him to stop whatever travesty was about to take place. He remembered the very moment he had stood up from his seat, his legs moving before his mind actually knew why he had to move.

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes the memories beginning to ebb. It seemed like so long ago and yet it had only been five years. In the grand scheme of his life that was not much time at all. "Still," He uncrossed his arms and reached up a hand to push his bangs out of his face. "So much has happened in a very short amount of time." He couldn't help but let the slight smirk form on his face as he chuckled quietly. "So much, in five years—in ten years—eleven."

It seemed like only moments ago that he had found Miroku abandoned in a gutter and only moments after which, the little boy had become a man. Then mere seconds later, the man had found a mate, another tortured soul who had been thrown away just like himself. All these things had happened in mere seconds and they would end in just the same amount of time. Inuyasha didn't often think about that possibility; that reality. Shaking his head quickly, he pushed the thoughts away, the loneliness that was building inside of him almost devastating.

Quickly, he tried to think of something less disheartening. Instantly, an image of Kagome jumped into his mind and his breath hitched in his throat. "Kagome." He whispered the name, chills running down his body as he imagined her laying across the bed once more. Every silky curve tantalized him and the way her red lips just barely parted as she spoke to him made his stomach drop to his knees. "Damn." He whispered before reaching up and yanking on the end of one of his forelocks as if to wake himself back up.

The image of Kagome instantaneously was gone, wiped from his mind for just a second. The dog demon couldn't help but sigh from relief as his already galloping heartbeat began to calm in his chest. His legs felt weak as the adrenaline from the memory began to leave his body and the dog demon shakily took a step forward. Within seconds he made it to the railing of the Shikuro's helm's deck and grabbed hold of the newer wood that had been placed there a few months back by Totosai.

"I can't believe that she's—she's battling herself." He spoke quietly, talking to himself at a level which no one could actually overhear. "_And that Okaa-san—did too_." He added in his head, unable to force himself to speak once more.

Myoga had only told him a very edited version of his mother's story. The old demon had explained that his mother had once killed as well in an effort to save some small child she had met during her journeys with his father. In the end, the child had died as well as the creature that had attacked it and his mother—she had blamed herself for everything. Hatred had built in her heart to the point that she too had changed as Kagome had.

"Right down to her scent." Inuyasha mumbled as he allowed the story of his mother to slip away for just a second. "Just like Kagome." The dog demon sighed, the sound miserable in the sweet Mediterranean air. For the briefest of moments, Inuyasha's mind wandered to Kikyo. _"I wonder if she ever went through this?_" He tilted his head to the side as he searched his memory for any of the signs.

Truthfully, he had only known Kikyo for a little over a year, maybe a year and a half at best. During that time she had always been both warm and cold towards him. Warm when he was a human and cold when he was a half demon. He had always thought that was because of how she had been raised or her own prejudice but maybe it had been something else.

"It doesn't really matter." He told himself firmly allowing the woman of his past to slip away from him as she should have long ago. Instead, he allowed his thoughts to turn towards his mother once more and the story Myoga had told him. His mother had suffered in much the same way as Kagome. "The only difference is she came out of it." He shrugged his shoulders as the rest of Myoga's story seemed to taunt him. "Because of me—."

In the end, it had only been Inuyasha's existence that had saved his mother. The knowledge that she was caring an innocent child had awakened the lightness within her once more and she had overcome the darkest sides of her soul. For Inuyasha it was a heartwarming story, the connection he had felt with his mother when he heard it making him long to see her once more, even if it was just for the barest of seconds. However, at the same time, the story also made Inuyasha uncontrollably irritated; not with his mother but with himself.

"If I would have just—ah!" Inuyasha resisted the urge to simply jump over the railing of the Shikuro and sink into the waves. "_She was in heat just two days ago_." He thought to himself almost bitterly before a blush actually stained the bridge of his nose. "What the hell am I saying?" He growled to himself and very bluntly hit his head against the railing underneath his fingers. "_That might be the worst idea I've ever had_." He thought and inhaled sharply as he actually folded his legs and sank down until he was sitting on the deck. "What am I going to do?"

One of his ears twitched involuntarily on his head as the sound of footsteps overtook the staircase. Pulling his hand from his face, he turned just in time to see Miroku mounting the stairs, his face drawn into a tight expression.

"I don't understand why we have to be servants." Miroku grumbled as he mounted the last step of the staircase looking straight at his father with the barest hint of irritation in his eyes. His clothes were modest at best and completely undyed leaving them a musty sort of white and tan that did not suite Miroku's normally polished nature.

Feeling far too tired to argue with his child, Inuyasha simply shook his head and shrugged at the other man. "Sorry." He mumbled and dropped his hands to his sides finally, another wave of exhaustion running through him.

Blinking in surprise, Miroku tilted his head to the side and took a moment to study his father closely. The man looked absolutely fatigued, his normally vibrant eyes docile and dulled. His face was tight with worry lines and wrinkles that had never, and should never, have graced his features were predominant. "Are you feeling okay?" The human man couldn't help but ask, his voice laced with worry and suspicion.

Glancing back at Miroku, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, Inuyasha gave the boy a slight smile. "Yeah." He tried to brush off Miroku's worry as easily as he could or so he thought.

Narrowing his eyes, Miroku stepped across the deck, the sound of his heavy boots hitting the ground actually annoying to Inuyasha's ears. "There's something wrong." He pressed as he reached his father, sending the man a determined glare.

Feeling distinctly tired, Inuyasha sent Miroku a perturbed look as if to tell the boy to simply back off and leave him alone. "No there's not." He spoke adamantly, and pulled his hands away from the railing so he could cross them over his chest once more.

Immediately, Miroku mirrored his position, crossing his own arms over his chest and sending his father an equally repugnant glare. "Don't lie to me." He spoke as if he was the father and Inuyasha the son, his voice tight and commanding; leaving room for no arguments.

Inuyasha growled slightly and narrowed his own eyes at Miroku fiercely. "I'm not lying." He snapped but the sound of his anger did nothing to make Miroku back down.

"I can tell when you're lying." He fired back his voice rising just a bit but nowhere near loud enough to draw the crew's attention towards them as they argued.

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha snorted loudly and sent his son a sarcastic smile. "How?"

Without a second thought, Miroku uncrossed his arms and pointed directly at his father's face. "Your mouth opens!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but realizing what Miroku had just said snapped it shut and glared. "Mind your own mouth pup instead of mine." He growled low in his throat but Miroku merely continued to stare his father down.

"The way I see it," Miroku spoke calmly and evenly. "You have two choices." His eyes seemed to burn with his own anger. "You can either tell me," He brought up one hand as if he was displaying his answer in his palm. "Or you can continue to lie like an idiot."

The dog demon wanted desperately to retort but for the first time in his life he found no quick comeback on his tongue. He was seemingly stumped and somewhat impressed with his son's sharp wit. "Just let it go Miroku."

The son sighed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest irritably. "You know, I get a little sick of this." He told Inuyasha as he looked out across the landscape, his angered eyes not able to take in the beauty of the tropical paradise at all.

"Sick of what?"

"This dance." Miroku growled and sent his father a glare out of the corner of his eye. "I ask what's wrong—you bark at me."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested not liking the comparison to a normal dog.

"And then I get you to finally just admit to whatever's bothering you." He continued on, his voice laced with cynicism and anger. "And then I fix it." He sent another well placed glare towards his seething father. "It's pathetic and rather predictable."

"Maybe I like things predictable." Inuyasha snapped back finally finding his tongue as he contemplated simply smacking his son across the head.

Sighing with exasperation, Miroku rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "Will you just go ahead and tell me." He grumbled as he looked at his father hotly.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Inuyasha retorted as he pulled his eyes off Miroku and looked out across the sea towards the mainland of Serdegna.

"Oh look," Miroku mumbled as he stared at the side of his father's face dully. "We started to dance again."

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha turned towards the boy with a bit of a glare. "It's a good dance."

Head starting to pound, Miroku brought a hand up to hive face and started to rub at the vein popping out of his forehead. "More like a frustrating one."

For some reason, one he could probably never explain, Inuyasha smiled in that moment. He didn't smile because he had won the argument, far from it, but instead because of the look on his son's face. It was as if in that moment, he saw his son again and not the man he had become. He saw a little boy of no more than ten, exasperation on all his tiny features as he tried to convince his father to let him have or do something absurd.

"_I'm getting soft_." He thought to himself as that little face propelled through his memories. "Damn it." He shook his head violently, the sound of his curse making Miroku raise his eyes back up to his father.

Miroku knew what the curse word meant. It meant he was about to get his way. "So," He began slowly and deliberately, making sure his voice maintained a proper level of mockery and respect all at the same time. "You're gonna tell me."

"This is such a mess." Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced towards the approaching island. They weren't all that far away now, no more than a good fifteen minutes. "Give me a minute." He told his son as he closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes once more, Miroku mimicked his father's position before responding, "Should I keep count?"

Inuyasha sighed loudly but didn't comment as Myoga's words rounded in his head. The story of his mother played over and over again in his mind, teasing him relentlessly as he tried to think of what to do. There were many differences between Kagome and his mother; differences that could not be changed but were vital to understanding the current situation. Kagome had killed an army and his mother had only killed two people, one an innocent child. The way Inuyasha saw it that meant that his mother had done a far greater wrong than Kagome.

"_So it should be easier for her to—recover, I guess_." Then again, Inuyasha realized, that wasn't necessarily true. "_Maybe I should just talk to Miroku."_ He glanced towards his son and within a second he knew that he was right as was Miroku. "We gotta stop this stupid dance."

For all of a second Miroku looked surprised but then he merely smiled. "You're right."

"I know I am." Inuyasha tried to maintain some semblance of authority over his son as he shifted from foot to foot helplessly. "Kagome," He began slowly, unsure exactly where to start or what to actually say. "Well, there's something wrong."

Miroku stopped antagonizing and mimicking his father immediately, his eyes widening as the man admitted that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" He wondered out loud, millions of scenarios rampaging through his head. "_Is she sick or did she exhaust her powers or—."_

"She—," Inuyasha started again raising a hand up to the back of his head, rubbing it as if he wasn't sure what he was actually saying. "Um—ano, Myoga says there's a darkness," He turned towards Miroku, looking at him with questioning eyes. "Inside her."

"In Kagome?" Miroku whispered in disbelief, out of every person in the entirety of the world, he would have never thought of Kagome having any sort of darkness within her.

"Yes and she," Inuyasha pulled his eyes away from his son looking out at the gradually growing waves beneath them. "_There has to be a storm coming_." He thought to himself absently before he finally managed to continue. "She's fighting it now."

Miroku's eyes widened to twice their normal size and the man gasped loudly. "What!?"

"And there's nothing we can do." Inuyasha added, his voice so neutral that it actually irritated Miroku to listen to it.

"What the fuck!?"

Inuyasha moaned and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing at his eyes and cheeks. "That's how I feel." He admitted as a slight whine built in the back of his throat, sounding pained and angered and tired all at once. "What am I going to do?"

"How are you so fucking calm about this?" Miroku responded instantly as he looked at his father like the man had grown two heads. "Kagome—she's—."

"I know." Inuyasha cut him off, his voice nearly cracking with his own helplessness. "But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Something." Miroku bit out the word, sounding as if he was actually tearing it apart in his mouth. "Anything."

"I know." Inuyasha took a deep breath before exhaling loudly, the stress of the past few days mounted on his shoulders. He felt literally heavy as if a great weight had been thrust upon him. All he wanted to do was sleep, all he wanted to think was nothing, and all he wanted to talk about was nothing that could be spoken. "There's nothing I can do." He mumbled and Miroku's jaw practically dropped. "It's up to her." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. For the first time in many years he counted to ten in his head as anger began to build within him.

"You can't be seri—." Miroku stopped his words dead on his tongue as he saw his father start to shake, the proper clothing his was wearing trembling like a leaf. "Otou-san?" He whispered just as Inuyasha's hands formed into tight fist. "Are you—?"

The splinters of the railing flew before Miroku actually say his father's hand move. "God damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved his other hand, shattering another segment of the railing as he held in a scream. "Fuck—bastard—asshole—damn it!" The string of curses were barely said under his breath but to Miroku they were loud and clear. "I'm useless!" He finished as he stepped away from the destroyed railing his shoulders and chest heaving as he forced himself to take deep breaths. "Useless." He repeated the word but this time it sounded more desperate than angry.

"Otou-san." Miroku reached out towards his father carefully, touching the man's shoulder as gently as possible so as to not be on the receiving end of such wrath. "It's okay," He spoke slowly, trying to make his words sound confident when he wasn't really sure what he should be feeling. "We'll find a way—we'll help her."

The dog demon nodded half heartedly at Miroku's words accepting them and not accepting them. "I hope so," He looked away from his son not daring to show his irresolute face to his own child. "But what if we can't?" He spoke so quietly that Miroku almost couldn't hear him.

"_I've never seen him like this_." The young man thought, generally his father was a pillar of confidence but this Miroku knew was different. "_This is about Kagome_." Miroku felt his heart tighten with just the slightest of jealousy. "_And he would die before she knew a single pain._" His hand squeezed his father's shoulder before dropping away from it and falling to his side heavily. "We will." He reassured his voice surprisingly strong as he looked out across the island. "We fight to live and that means we fight for each other too."

Inuyasha's ears went back for a moment and then perched forward once more as he took in the words. "We fight to live." He said the words as if he had never once in his life spoken them before. "We really do, don't we?"

Miroku turned towards his father, his eyebrows knitting slightly as the tiredness of the man's voice echoed in his ears. "Are you okay, Otou-san?" He asked, the strict amount of déjà vu in the question actually bothering him.

"I am." Inuyasha spoke honestly even as he raised a hand up to rub over his eyes. "I'm just really tired."

Miroku nodded his head actually believing the man. "After this we'll rest." He spoke with authority commanding Inuyasha despite the fact that he was the son and the second in command.

"That," Inuyasha looked out at the sea with dulling gold eyes, for the longest of moments he didn't finish his sentence until suddenly he exhaled two dark words. "Is impossible."

-break-

Naraku sat in his cabin, his boots up on the desk as his ears twitched from the sounds of the outside world. He could hear the distant rumblings of thunder and the far closer sounds of the crewmen yelling back and forth to each other. Had he cared to know what was happening he might have stood and gone to the deck; as it were however, he found it far more comfortable to stay in his chair. In front of him on the table was a bottle of verily expensive wine which he had stolen out of Hiten's, once, personal wine cabinet and that was not something to walk away from.

Carefully, he reached forward, taking the bottle of wine into his hands. The feel of the glass bottle was smooth and cool against his fingertips making him smile slightly. With focused eyes, he watched the liquid in the bottle for all of a second before he reached for a half empty glass on the desk. The left over wine inside of the glass swished as he drew it towards the bottle ready to pour a bit more into it for his drinking pleasure.

He smiled faintly as his dark eyes focused on the rapidly filling glass of dark red wine. The liquid moved steadily back and forth, flowing and tilting with the same motions as the sea below him. "Must be a storm coming." Naraku commented mildly to himself as he finished pouring more wine into his glass.

The bottle was now empty, a surprising feat considering it had only been a few hours since it had been opened. Still, the weasel demon was nowhere near incapacitated by the drink and was in fact only mildly subdued from it. Truthfully, the relaxation it brought his still somewhat troubled mind was far worth the damage such quick consumption does to one's facilities. The ship leaned a bit too sharply for comfort to the right suddenly, but Naraku was not affected by the sharp motion at all as he glanced outside the window of his cabin curiously.

Dark clouds were gathering just outside the safety of his cabin, the swirling energy of some unnatural power twisting and turning them into a tight ring of smoky grey. It looked dangerous and deadly but Naraku felt neither emotion all too fully. Nonchalantly, he placed the glass of wine against the curve of his bottom lip, sipping at the drink thoughtfully as a small voice in the back of his head debated the sight outside.

"_Dark energy_." It seemed to whisper and Naraku was inclined to agree. There was nothing about the building storm that was natural but instead it appeared completely provoked.

"_What could be creating it?_" He wondered partially to himself and partially to the voice as well. Before an answer could be forth coming however, the loud crack of a lightning bolt followed by the rumbling of thunder in the east exploded in his ears. The once steady hand holding the wine jumped, sending the red liquid out of the glass and up into the air. "Damn it!" The demon cursed as it rained down onto his head, permanently staining his white shirt with blood red splotches. Anger flashed in his dark eyes and he threw himself to his feet as he saw red as he threw the glass to the ground shattering it instantly.

Instantly, his dark eyes turned towards the door of the cabin, staring at it as if he wanted to catch it on fire. The voice inside of his head seemed to snicker for a moment before a calming sensation washed over his body. "_Calm—calm—."_ The voice whispered in the back of his head, talking to him as if he was a scorned child. "_You cannot attack a storm_." It told him and Naraku was inclined only briefly to disagree. "_However_," The voice continued on, giving Naraku pause. "_You can enjoy it_."

"Enjoy what?" Naraku spoke out loud, knowing the voice would speak with him easily. He had grown use to the voice inside his head and to the things it had to say. Generally it was well informed and offered insight into situations that he had never had before. It was a voice of knowledge and, surprisingly, convenience.

"_The show of course." _

Naraku narrowed his eyes but he didn't have long to feel confusion before his feet were moving on their own. He didn't bother to resist the sensation knowing that it was better to allow the voice control than to refuse to accept its guidance. Within seconds he found himself at the door of the cabin. His hand reached forward and twisted the handle quickly and before he could even flinch he found himself standing outside amongst the chaos of a ragging sea.

Up above the ship, a dark torrent of angry clouds swirled as if ready to unleash the fury of the heavens upon the comparatively tiny ship. Burst of gusting wind caught his hair, yanking on the strands in the exact same way it was yanking on the sails. It seemed to move with deadly intent, a mysterious almost supernatural power pushing it against the fabric. The crewmembers scrambled to fix the sails as the wind steadily began to destroy them, attempting to rip them apart with each powerful burst of air.

It was like nothing Naraku could ever recall seeing, even during hurricane season on Port Royal when all the shingles had been blown off the roofs and trees had been uprooted smashing into fences. That had been merely a force of nature, natural and unbiased; this was something far different. This was deadly and terrifying, even to his current mind, there was something about the storm that made his fingers tremble and his throat grow tight with worry.

"Tame ta riggin' now!"

Naraku actually jumped as a deckhand screamed to his right. Black eyes found the man within moments, watching as he pointed at the foresail which had pulled away from the mast, flapping dangerously in the wind. The sound of the fabric slapping against wood and of ropes furiously whipping against the mast filled the ears and his shaking stopped, replaced by awed wonder.

"The ship's being ripped apart." He whispered, a strange feeling of delight surfacing within him from the chaos. Certainly he realized the dangers, the potential for his own demise in those moments but somehow they did not connect with his brain.

Men scrambled all around him nearly unable to find even footing as they stormed the deck. They climbed up into the mast, tying broken riggings back together with shaking hands. "Hurry!" One man shouted from somewhere on the helm's deck as he held the vessel as steady as he could against the turbulent sea. The sooner the sails were secured, the sooner the vessel would be easier to hold steady against the growing waves.

Smirking Naraku almost didn't notice the second Hiten's cabin door slammed opened but the voice in his head became aware instantly. "_It's time_." The voice seemed to laugh as it spoke, delighted about something Naraku couldn't identify.

For a moment, Kaede paused in the door amazed by the echoing wind all around her and the turbulent storm. She had known it would be bad but she never could have predicted the true depth of the darken sky and the burgeoning gale. The wind stung her new Shinigami eyes as she took another step forward into the chaotic world. "It's time." She unwittingly repeated the words not spoken but seconds before in Naraku's head. In the back of her mind, she knew Naraku was on deck, the Shinigami eye sensing what was unseen beside her but she didn't bother to look at him. It would be useless now, he was no longer her concern but someone else's.

Behind her, Kagura froze, her one Shinigami eye moving over the scene quickly, studying the men as they ran in front of her without a second glance. "Nanio—?" She whispered right as the first true monster of a wave hit the Thunder's port side.

The ship lurched, nearly rolling over from the force of the wave, sending water rushing over the deck. All around them men screamed as they lost their grip in the riggings up above or found their legs swallowed by sea water down below. The wind demon Kagura, from the grace of the wind alone, just managed to stay on her feet as the wave rolled back off the deck pulling at her legs. Wide eyed and actually unnerved, she reached for Kaede automatically her subconscious telling her to protect the frail old woman. Her protection was not needed however, nor would it ever be.

Still standing tall, her chin lifting upwards so as to look at the terrifying sight of the storm above their heads, Kaede smiled. "It's begun." She whispered as the wind started to rotate above her, a twister forming right above the ship.

Kagura opened her mouth to ask the woman what she had meant only for her voice to be drowned out by the panic around them.

"Tie 'em down!" A man screamed above their heads, the desperation and panic in his voice hurting Kagura's ears.

"Do it," The man at the helm screamed as well, just as rain began to fall around them and the sea rocked with fury. "Do it now!"

"It won't help." Kaede commented even though neither man could hear her above the sound of thunder and rain.

The cold water bounced off Kagura's skin and she suppressed the urge to shiver as another wave hit the boat and hit it hard. The whole ship shook, water spewing onto the deck turning the vessel almost completely on its side. Kagura scrambled to grab for anything to secure herself to the vessel, her fingers just managing to reach for the railing of the staircase before the water yanked her into the sea.

Screaming filled the air and from up above a man lost his grip completely both on the mast he had been fixing and the life he had been living. "Hel—." The word died on his lips before it could even be formed, his body hitting the side of the railing as he plummeted into the sea, most likely already unconscious or perhaps dead.

"Man overboard!" Someone yelled but no one dared to respond knowing that if he wasn't already dead, he would be before they could save him.

The wave receded seconds later, the ship lurching back to its original position by some unnerving grace. Shaking from the cold of the saltwater, Kagura panted her wet bangs sticking to her face as she tried to spot Kaede once more. Somewhere in the chaos of the wave she had lost sight of the old woman. Her heart hammered in her chest and panicking she looked all around herself in an attempt to find her.

"Kaede-sama!" She screamed, her voice horse as she shouted. She blinked water out of her eyes hastily and she pulled herself forward along the stairs, keeping her grip on them should another wave come. "Kaede-sama!" She tried again but still no answer met her scream. "Iya." She whispered horrified as she whipped her head backwards and forwards looking for any sign of the old woman that she could find. "Iya!"

There was no sign of the old woman anywhere, leaving Kagura to only assume that she had been taken by the wave. Her heart screamed in her chest both out of fear and anguish as her grip on the railing tightened. For the briefest of moments, terror seized her and she wondered what she was going to do without Kaede; how would she survive; how could she live; would she live? Before her own terror could grip her completely, however, she caught sight of Kaede's greying hair in the very center of the Thunder's Quarter Deck.

There, looking as regal as she had ever been, was Kaede Cummings. Her tiny body was soaking wet and her now beautiful ruby eyes were a bright salacious red. Kagura felt shivers run up her spine from the sight and for the briefest of moments she wonder if her eyes had looked the same as Kaede's did now to outsiders.

"Enough of this!" Kaede finally yelled, Kagura's eyes going the size of tea cups as she watched the old woman raise her hands up above her head. "I will not be intimidated." She continued on, the wind stopping almost instantly as her voice echoed all around them. It was almost as if the wind had frozen so her words could better be heard. "So come down and face me like a true God of Death and not a mere mortal!" Something in her words made the remaining fury around them cease. The rain stopped and the waves grew steady once again, followed by the once howling wind.

It was an eerie moment, the total silence that ensued as the storm above their heads continued to swirl without a sound. "A mere mortal?" The words were colder than the rain that had fallen before them. "Such an insult I will not abide." The words hovered in the air way above their heads making everyone turn and look towards the blackened sky.

The entire crew of the thunder froze in awestruck horror as they caught their first glimpse of the approaching creature. Rotting flesh and exposed bones met their gaze, accompanied by the far off stench of death and decay. They watched in sick fascination as the death god landed upon their deck, its rotting flesh instantly making more than one of the crewmen sick.

"How dare you!" The Shinigami wailed and Kaede looked back at her with intense red eyes. Around them the crew of the Thunder cowered, none of them having ever imagined in their wildest of dreams that creatures such as these (evil bedtime stories told by vindictive grandparents) could ever be real. Even Naraku had to fight back the bile that was rising in his throat from the sight. "You know the penalty."

"I do." Kaede agreed, her words making both Hiten and Kagura freeze.

"Penalty?" Kagura whispered, knowing that Kaede would hear her words.

"The penalty for breaking another Shinigami's contract." The old woman actually smirked as she explained, but the expression didn't look as nerve-racking as it should have.

The death god glared at her as she spoke, her eyes glazed over with anger and sick pleasure all at the same time. "Such a perfect penalty," It whispered as Kagura turned to look at it, her body not reacting as the other crewmen only because she had known this sight for over ten years. "Death."

"No!" Kagura screamed in absolute desperation the second the words dripped out of the Shinigami's toothless mouth. "Kaede-sama?" She whipped her head around towards the woman, looking at her with beautiful white and blue eyes. "It-to not true."

"I'm sorry," Kaede whispered back towards her the sound of her voice truly regretful. "I'm sorry Kagura." She repeated as she finally dared to turn towards the girl, looking at her with her two ruby eyes. The blue eye that she used to own wavered as tears began to form in Kagura's real eye, the beautiful off-white bluish one she had been born with. "_I wonder how many years it's been, since Kagura could cry?_" The thought was one Kaede could honestly say she felt strange thinking.

"You bitch!" The Shinigami growled low in its throat angered by Kaede brashly ignoring her. "Look at me!"

Instantly, the old woman turned her head around, the smirk forming on her face once more. "And see such an ugly face?"

The creature snarled, memories of the beauty this body had held over a thousand years ago rocking through its mind. "You will regret that."

"What do I have to regret?" Kaede snickered and her eyes closed briefly as her shoulders jerked with true mirth. "I will die," She opened the ruby eyes again, staring at the sightless creature knowing that its mind's eye would allow it the chance to see her smirk. "That has already been determined."

The creature didn't respond right away as if contemplating her words. Finally, it opened its mouth revealing decaying teeth and blackened gums. "Are you prepared to die?"

"Stop flapping your mouth as if you're the true killer." Kaede told the other Shinigami who narrowed its empty eye sockets in response. "And call them already."

The pure hate that raged in that eyeless face was unnerving and impressive all at once. "I will." It shouted against the ragging wind, pulling it hands up above its head, the dripping flesh revealing blackened bony fingers. "Phoenicis venit."

The crew froze as the none existent wind picked up around them instantly; how those two simply words could cause such a torrent to emerge out of nowhere was lost on the crew. The sea twisted underneath them violently and the clouds above their heads seemed to double in size immediately, bursting into giant blackened billows of mock smoke. Lightening exploded forth from the gigantic deadly haze, seeming to strike all around the ship, turning the darkened world around them into a spectacle brighter than the day that had preceded it.

The ship rocked violently and men screamed as they lost their footing crashing to the ground before scrambling to stay up right. Waves seemed to jump over the bow of the ship and the starboard and larboard sides all at once, the surge of water biting at ankles and tearing at legs. Men screamed and grabbed for mast, trying to pull themselves to higher places where they might be safe. Using the gift of her blood, Kagura threw her body upwards, hovering for just a second as she looked around the deck swollen with water.

"It-to sink the ship-pu." She whispered but the words were scarcely audible to her let alone anyone else on the ship. Breathing heavily, she watched listened as the winds of her birth picked up all around her, words escaping them that only a wind demon could hear. She closed her eyes to understand the screams only to have them snap open moments later as she understood the fear. "Something's coming-u."

Only a few feet away from her Naraku turned his head, hearing her words above even the roar of the wild wind. His dark eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. Despite the deadly rocking of the waves and the gusting wind he found himself able quite easily to stand. How such a feat was accomplished even Naraku did not know but somehow he could guess that it had something to do with the voice inside his head. "_Either way, who cares?"_ The young demon thought as his eyes roamed over the chaotic scene, delighting in the pain and misery upon each man's face.

It was amidst this chaos, that Naraku became the first to see the creature emerging from the sky. His arms went completely slack and his eyes grew to twice their normal size as a bright golden figure (or better yet creature) appeared from amongst the clouds. It was brighter than the lightening that surrounded it and larger than even the greatest cloud that encircled it. Naraku felt his knees go weak as two giant wings formed upon its back, a bright fiery color shimmering on each and every feather. It looked as if the entire giant creature was made of flame as it burst forth from the clouds and released a mind numbing shriek.

The sound exploded in the air, bursting the eardrums of some unfortunate demons down below. Men fell to the ground, covering their ears desperately against the sound as terror seized their stomachs and upset the rhythm of their hearts. The creature circled high above the ship, tilting its head downwards so its bright golden eyes could easily see the people down below. Even the pupil seemed bigger than the entirety of the sea, the true depth located within its shinning orbs terrifying and awe-inspiring all at the same time.

Suddenly, its great peak opened once again, releasing the same earth shattering screech as it had just moments before, only this time something responded to the sound. The rumble of an earthquake beneath the sea, and the sound of water rushing, turning, tossing, filled the air. The cry of the strange bird creature echoed about them, just as the sea seemed to part only a few leagues away from them.

The men of the Thunder went still with their panic unable to comprehend exactly what they were seeing. A head which was larger than the entirety of their vessel emerged from the water, waves rushing off its body revealing cool blue feathers dripping with moisture and salt. The body appeared next, bursting forth from the sea as wings shot away from its body. The dazzling dark indigo feathers seemed to glow with white hot flame, the seawater evaporating into a large mist as the creature caught on fire. Its large head sudden tilted back and its bright sapphire eyes snapped opened before its mouth released the same earsplitting call as its flying counterpart.

The crew of the thunder fell to their knees unable to even process the sights before them. Here before them were two creatures larger than any building or any mountain, one emerging from the sea and the other one seemingly formed out of smoke and clouds, both terrifying and mind numbing and amazing and unbelievable all at once.

Suddenly, the creature from the sea flapped its wings with one large downward burst and pushed itself into the sky. A tidal wave of water immediately came to life below its body and the crew scrambled to grab hold of anything to keep them aboard the ship. By some unnatural magic however, the wave of water never met them, the winged creature preventing the ships destruction by batting its wings again. The downwards shove of air pushed the sea water back into the ocean and by some grace of god changed its direction away from the Thunder.

Disbelief mounting in her heart, Kagura breathed slightly easier as she watched the water rush away from them. "Arigato." She spoke quietly not exactly sure who she was thanking but thankful nonetheless. Her bright blue Shinigami eye immediately turned towards Kaede as the wave receded and she blinked with surprise.

The two true Shinigami seemed unhindered or, that is, not amazed by the events transpiring all around them. Their bodies were magically upright as if the mounting pandemonium was nothing to be worried about. The two Shinigami stared at each other, Kaede's bright red eyes an ironic joke to the creature who stared back sightless. The two creatures in the distance screeched together now, the loud calls painful to Kagura's ears. Despite the sound however, Kaede and the other Shinigami never turned away from one another, sightless eyes meeting bright ruby ones without even blinking.

Clutching her fingers into fist, the pain of the creature's calls hurting her head, Kagura forced herself to take a step forward. She knew, above all else, that Kaede would know what was happening. _"I have to ask-u."_ She told herself not caring if she was interrupting something important between the two Shinigami women. "Kaede-sama!" She yelled above the wind, using her demonic powers to accelerate the sound of her voice so it would hopefully meet Kaede's ears.

Sure enough, Kaede turned towards the girl within seconds, the bright ruby eyes piercing Kagura to her core, making her shiver. "Kagura?"

Forcing herself not to be afraid of the penetrating stare, Kagura rushed towards the older woman her mouth already opening with her question. "What-to are they?"

Kaede actually looked momentarily surprised by the question, as if she thought Kagura should have known. "They," She turned her chin towards the creatures now circling above the ship. "Are the oldest demons in the world."

The wind demon froze not sure she had heard Kaede correctly. "Nani?"

The Shinigami standing across from Kaede laughed at Kagura's words, her sightless eyes turning towards the young wind demon mockingly. "The Phoenix." She supplied in her aging voice, her vocal cords barely strong enough to form coherent words. "These two are the last of their kind—and the most dangerous of demons you will ever meet."

"Phoenix?" Kagura repeated having never heard of such a demon in her life.

"They possess the power of rebirth," Kaede spoke once more as she actually glared at the other Shinigami. "Born a million times. They gave that power to us, to the death gods, so that we might live as long as they do—forever." The old woman paused for just the briefest of moments as if she knew what she was about to say was more dangerous than even the creatures above their heads. "But ours—ours is magic with stipulations." Her old eyes looked straight into Kagura, telling her the importance of her words without actually having to voice it. "We must kill to use their magic, they must merely exist."

The beautiful creatures screeched as it flew over head as if they knew they were the highlight of the current conversation. Kagura's head snapped upwards at the sound, watching as blue flame and bright red, gold flame mixed together in the sky creating a kaleidoscope of deadly colors just above their heads.

"In times of old," The other Shinigami spoke, her voice tight but clear. "They were known by different names—I remember those names." She whispered, the sheer ancient quality of her voice making Kagura's eyes widen with surprise. She had never thought that her Shinigami was so old. "They were so powerful that the humans thought them gods. As they do us." She turned towards Kagura, the hollowed eyes staring at her as if she could actually see.

"Demo—Shinigami-sama," Kagura tried to speak even as her throat tightened with this information. It was as if everything she had ever thought true was suddenly being proved false. "Are responsible for death-u, they are kami-sama."

"No Kagura," Kaede whispered, her voice actually apologetic as she looked at the girl. "We are merely pathetic creatures who wish to live a long life." The ruby eyes which normally seemed the root of hate were truly at that moment filled with anguish and regret. "We do not cause death unless we need to cause death in order to survive. Death is but a natural phenomenon that will happen with or without a Death God's help."

It was as if Kagura's entire perception of the world had been turned upside down. "_Shinigami are not-to kami-sama_?" Her hands began to shake as the truth wormed its way into her heart, teasing her and breaking her. "They're demons." Kagura didn't even realize she had whispered the words out loud as her heart stopped dead in her chest.

"We are."

Kagura's head snapped towards Kaede seeing her truly for the first time. Kaede was a human turned into a demon by the death god curse. She had given up her humanity in order to possess the power of eternal life. Why she had done such a thing Kagura could not comprehend. All she knew was that Kaede had and, if her current actions said anything, it had not actually been for personal gain. If it had then Kaede would not be standing beside her prepared to die so that she might live. So why, why had Kaede done it—why had she allowed her body to maintain such a transformation? Why? In that moment Kagura realized, she would probably never know.

"These two demons were once treated as gods." The other Shinigami suddenly began as her sightless eye sockets looked up at the two creatures. "Their names were Jupiter and Pluto to the humans of ancient Rome and Zeus and Hades to the Greeks. The humans of Egypt called them Ra and Anubis. Even the Norse had names for them Odin and Hel." She pronounced each word with tantalizing slowness as if enjoying the lies those humans had fallen for. "Phoenix demons have tricked humanity for ages, posing as gods all over the world, enjoying the feeling of worship, it is what fuels their demonic powers and gives them the most sought after ability in the world," She chuckled darkly as she brought her decaying hands up to brush a piece of brittle hair from her face. The hair fell apart upon contact but the Shinigami ignored it. "Rebirth; a chance to live life once more. A most coveted ability."

"Reincarnation?" Kagura tried, pronouncing the English word beautifully.

"No—not quite. It is the same person born again and again." Kaede explained this time before the other creature's voice could abuse the air once more. "But with time people stopped worshipping them and as they did, the power of rebirth faded, leaving only these two alive. Only they can be sustained by the minimal worship still afforded them by humans." Kaede's voice trailed off for a moment before she shook her head and sighed darkly. "It is through these last two Phoenixes that all Shinigami received the knowledge of sight in exchange for worshipping them."

"And it is with them," The other Shinigami interjected quickly before Kaede could continue. "That you will die."

Kagura started to speak, to shout, to scream at the Shinigami but before she could the creature's up above suddenly screamed with frightening potential. Their bodies condensed and they drove from the air straight towards the ship. All around them demons screamed and even jumped from the vessel, the fear that they all were about to die fueling them to abandon the vessel. Had they been watching carefully however, they would have noticed the way the large predators changed, their bodies shrinking the closer they came to the ship below.

Feathers morphed and wings became arms, the glow around their bodies shifting until it became merely tunics of clothe the same color as their spirits. Faces shaped and hair formed, the same bright wave of flames that had encompassed their bodies making up each and every strand upon their heads. Their talons turned to feet, although the blackness of the nails remained on every toe.

Their feet touched down on the deck, the creature now no more than the size of normal demons as they stood side by side. Shoulder to shoulder they looked at the humans shaking and cowering around them with disinterest before they glanced at each other. Blue eyes met red ones, the two blinking in unison as they stared at each other some sort of silence communication happening between the two creatures. Within seconds they seemed to come to an agreement however, turning away from each other and looking directly at Kaede instead.

The one that had come from the sky, its bright red hair highlighting its face against the darkness that surrounded them, was the first to step forward. The bright ruby which matched Kaede's visage glared at the old woman, hate seeming to form in its pupils. "You have disobeyed the most sacred of our laws." He began his yellow skin glowing, lighting up the darkened ship with every step.

Behind him, his demon brother took a step forward as well, the blue of his own skin glowing softly, nowhere near as bright as his brother. "You have sentenced one of our kind to death." He told Kaede firmly, his own voice dripping with animosity.

"And for that you must die—." The ruby brother spoke again, his voice somehow deeper as if he was older.

"So your life can become theirs." The Sapphire brother finished for him as they stood once more shoulder to shoulder, a wall of red and blue.

The words echoed all around them and Kaede nodded knowing now, for the first time, that she would not be lucky enough to maintain any form on earth. "_I thought it might be this way_." Kaede knew her hands were shaking but couldn't say for sure she felt them. "_But even I have to admit, I didn't want it to be._"

"Are you prepared—." The red phoenix began again before glancing at his brother who continued for him.

"Shamed one?"

"I am." Kaede allowed the words to fall from her tongue as she lifted her head to look at the two surreal creatures before her. They were unnaturally beautiful, the flaming color of their hair moving with the wind, an unnatural iridescent quality encompassing each strand of flame.

"Then so be it." The red one turned to his bluish twin, his light eyes staring into the strikingly contrasted darker ones of his brother. "Brother?"

He nodded easily and raised his hands up before himself. His fingers were long, almost unnaturally so, and the claws upon his hands were sharpened into deadly talons like his feet. Kagura felt her heart sink into her chest as she finally came to terms with what Kaede had done for her. It seemed illogical and stupid and infuriating all at once. Waves of emotions she couldn't dare control rocked her body.

"_I have to do something-u_." She told herself but the words that echoed within her head echoed within Kaede's as well.

The old woman turned towards her, the ruby eyes that had belonged to Kagura once before staring straight into her very soul. "_Kagura_." The word was whispered inside the wind enchantress's head, soft and sweet with motherly affection gliding throughout it. "_Do not be afraid or regretful._"

Kagura felt the strange sensation of water dripping from her one true eye as the phoenix demon began to chant in some incomprehensible language; a language probably older than time itself. Her lower trembled and the angst inside her soul became apparent on her face with each slow second that past. "_Please don't-to do this_." She begged not caring for her life, she had accepted her fate once before, she could do so again if it meant Kaede lived.

"_I'm an old woman Kagura_." Kaede's voice entered her mind once more as those ruby eyes became so soft and loving that Kagura actually sobbed. "_I've lived my life and I've made my choices but you are young and beautiful and have not had such a luxury_."

Kagura actually felt her knees go weak underneath her and her body begin to slip to the ground as the demon behind Kaede began to glow. The Shinigami she had made the deal with so long ago smirked in the background, a laugh building up in its throat. The wind demon thought about attacking her, ripping her to shreds but she knew that would not stop anything. A mortal cannot kill a Shinigami, only a Shinigami can or apparently, one of these two brothers.

"_Now listen carefully Kagura_." Kaede spoke again, the gentleness in her voice replaced by a strange sound of urgency. "_There's a letter on my desk_."

The wind demon's tears stopped as the strange words permeated her brain. "_Letter-u?" _She thought, trying to comprehend the significance of what Kaede was saying.

"_Yes_." The old woman replied, taking her eyes off Kagura in that very moment. The Phoenix demon's hands were glowing with an intense hazardous crimson color that starkly contrasted with its shinny blue eyes. The old woman inhaled deeply knowing in that moment what was about to come.

It seemed strange that in that very second Kaede could only think of one person; one man from so long ago. She could see his silver hair and his golden eyes. She could see the curve of his chin, boyish and manly all at once. She could see the small smile he gave her, filled with some type of affection she had never been able to identify. She could hear his voice as he whispered her name soothingly while she cried for her sister's death. She could feel the prickle of an old sensation in her chest that she knew all too well.

The old woman closed her eyes as the love she had always known encompassed her very being. Maybe it had been a hollow feeling or at the very least an unnecessary one. Regardless it had been there and it had directed her life. It had made her research the Shikon jewel, it had made her journey to the mambo, and it had made her journey to lands far beyond even that to meet people that knew Inuyasha first hand as a child. It was a feeling, that although it was now faded, had set the entirety of Kagome and Inuyasha's journey into motion.

"_Was my life wasted?_" She wondered as she saw his image on the back of her eyelids. Before her mind could fathom an answer however, another image formed: a beautiful girl with gorgeous grey eyes and a power that would do unfathomable deeds. "_No_." She opened her eyes as the word encompassed her very being. She had lived an honorable life and done amazing things. At first those things had been driven only by petty teenage love but eventually it had become so much more. "_Maybe it's a bit pretentious_." Kaede held back the chuckle that threatened to escape her throat. "_But my life will save the world._"

With one last deep breath, Kaede turned her head one last time to Kagura. The energy that surrounded the phoenix crackled and intensified. At any moment it would be released and in that second Kaede's soul would leave her body forever. Never would it be anything anymore; neither a reincarnation nor a piece of any sort of heavenly body. In that moment, she knew she would cease to exist. Even if the Shinigami inside of her had been so sure otherwise, she knew it was lie.

Old eyes lighted on Kagura one last time, watching the girl who had fallen to her knees tears of regret streaming down her lovely face. "Goodbye Kagura." She told the young woman, watching her with all the love and affection she could muster. "Give the letter," Kaede spoke out loud as the Phoenix demon screamed, the power unleashed in one great burst as it shoot straight towards the old woman. "To the woman Inuyasha loves."

The power of the Phoenix demon hit Kaede square in the heart, the old woman's bright ruby eyes instantly going dull as the very life was sucked out of her. The smile that had been on her face evaporated and her soul was ripped straight from her chest, a ball of effervescent light that shot into the sky brightening it as it was day and not night.

"Kaede-sama!" Kagura's mouth opened in an earth shattering scream as tears rushed down one side of her face, washing over her skin. The sensation was hot and sticky from salt, something Kagura hadn't felt in over ten years but wouldn't have noticed if she tried. "KAEDE-SAMA!"

-break-

Kagome stood on the railing of the Shikuro, balancing in a way that seemed both impossible and improbable all at the same time. The servant skirt, made out of undyed cotton, danced around her hips, giving her an ethereal look as she looked out across the sea. Her dark eyes lighted on something in the distance, an unnatural storm that spanned so many distances that it was impossible to pinpoint its origin or direct.

"Strange." She whispered to herself, not realizing the amount of people staring at her as they walked by, terrified that she could fall from her place balanced so gingerly. "It's not natural." A strange thought welled up in her chest then regarding naturalism. "Neither am I." She snorted slightly and popped her neck with a quick sharp movement to her left.

"_Stop this!" _A voice screamed inside her ears but she ignored it easily. "_Please_," It continued, practically begged and crying all at once. "_Leave me alone!"_

"Shut up." Kagome whispered, venom dripping from her lips as she looked out across the uneasy landscape. A strange smirk formed on her face as she stared off into the distance, connecting with a part of herself far, far away from the Shikuro. "—about time." Was all she whispered as she seamlessly turned away from the sight of the distance and turbulent sea and hopped down from the railing.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** A very long chapter for your entertainment. I hope everyone enjoyed it. As we step into the next chapter we will arrive at the prison and enter into the aftermath of Kaede's death, it promises to be a sad yet delightful experience. On top of that, I have to wonder what Miroku's conversation with Kouga will do to the Wolf King.

P.S. For those of you unhappy with the current story arch, I will just say this: It has to happen otherwise the story will not make sense in the long run. The good news is, we are almost at the end and the ending of this arch will be purely fan service.

**Bonus Point**:

In what movie does Kagome try to shot Inuyasha with an arrow because she is being controlled by an outside force?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Inuyasha and Kagome kiss a total of one time in the entire Anime and that is in the Final Act. They do have an additional kiss in the movie "Affections Across Time" as well! Congrats to the winners:

Guest, AidanWarrior, Guest, Asian Delicacy, Glon Morski, DemonChild94, pega-chan

**Next Chapter:**

**A Place Made from Hate**

UNEDITTED

POSTED

10/13/2013


	87. A Place Made from Hate

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

**A Place Made from Hate**

Naraku watched as Kaede fell to the ground, her body a heap of old flesh devoid of life. Her grey hair came undone around her head, the aged white strands whipping about her unresponsive face. He couldn't help the feeling that welled in his chest from the sight, the absolute joy that he couldn't quite comprehend. "—about time." He whispered, the words echoing across the sea itself; far, far away from him.

With watery eyes, Kagura stared at Kaede's prone form unable to actually believe that what she was seeing was real. "_It can't-to be_." She thought as the salt from her tears stung at the little cuts that garnished her face. "Kaede-sama." She whimpered as her hands unconsciously reached towards the woman, wanting to grab her, to hold her, to wake her up once more. "_Alive-e—yuu—Kaede-sama can't-to die._"

Practically crawling on her hands and knees, Kagura tried desperately to reach Kaede's still form. Her heart was practically breaking in her chest with each struggled movement she forced herself to make. Her knees scraped the ground and she winced as she felt the distinct sensation of blood running down her leg but it didn't matter. All that mattered was reaching Kaede and proving to herself that Kaede was really and truly gone; a fact she already knew as truth.

Before she could even come close to touching even the edge of Kaede's blouse however, one the Phoenix demons stepped its foot down right in front of her. Kagura hastily flung herself backwards, her eyes snapping up towards the creature taking in the tall and intimidating figure as it glared down at her. His bright blue eyes, so like her own, stared at her shaking form with all the intensity of a bird of prey.

"You," He spoke coldly, true irritation and frustration running throughout his voice. "Have been given a gift," He spat out the words as his flowing blue hair sparked with unnatural radiance as if it were on fire. "An equivalence." The word seemed to drip from his tongue, threatening and irate.

"Equivalence?" The other brother growled behind the first, pronouncing the word as if it was a curse. "The traitor gave her such a gift?"

"It appears so brother." The blue eyed Phoenix paused for just a second as he bent at the waist, lowering himself to look Kagura in the eye.

The wind demon felt her heart jump into her throat and tighten to the point that she couldn't breathe. His eyes were probing her seeming to look into her very soul. He blinked once, quickly, like a crow as if studies something it wishes to kill but not eat. He leaned even closer, her eyes nearly going cross as she forced herself to continuing looking at him, refusing to turn away. The demon within her began to panic, every instinct within it telling her to run, to run and never look back. Kagura, however, was far too stubborn to turn away when she knew she was being purposefully intimidated.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he spoke. "You're lucky." He whispered his face so close to her own that she could feel the hotness of his breath upon her cheek. "Not many are given such a gift—with no strings." He pulled himself backwards, standing to his full height once more as he glared down his nose at her. "You are not a Shinigami but those eyes are yours and will be until the day you die." The words were blunt and made Kagura's heart twist in her chest as she tried to understand them.

"I—." The word was shaky as she tried to speak, her voice failing her before she could complete it.

"You will not live forever," The Phoenix continued on as he glared down at her. "You will die and your gift will die with you." He spoke the words as if they were making him physically ill. "You have an equivalency. The eyes of a God of Death without its body." He closed his eyes as if irritated by the information. "That bitch gave it to you." His eyes snapped opened, the hate for Kaede so bright in them that Kagura shivered. For a moment, it seemed as if he was debating something, something ominous but before too long he simply turned away from her and looked at the only Shinigami currently alive. "You have no such luck."

The Shinigami instantly bowed her head, her failing body dripping with blackened flesh and blood. "I am in your debt." She told him, the words sounding somehow rehearsed.

"As are all of your kind." The red eyed brother snarled as he walked to the other Phoenix's side, placing himself beside his shoulder.

"We have settled your life debt." The blue eyed brother spoke, his eyes glimmering without the aid of light.

The red eyed brother smiled carefully as he looked at the Shinigami before him. "So now we will give you what is yours."

Without adding even one more word, the blue eyed phoenix jumped forward its hand extending out so quickly that even Shinigami eyes could not see the movement. Sharp blackened claws pierced the flesh of the shocked Shinigami. Blood oozed around the fingers, welling up and dripping onto the ground as the Phoenix snickered as if enjoying the sensation and the sight. "It's far more fun to grab a soul with your own bare hands." He spoke with sickening sweetness as he twisted his fingers inside the Shinigami's chest. "Instead of with your mind."

The creature screamed from the pain, a sensation no Shinigami was actually used to experiencing. Pain was something they could not feel except at the hands of other Shinigami and the creatures who had given them their abilities in the first place. Desperately, the Shinigami raised her hands clawing at the Phoenix's arm as she withered with debilitating pain. "Please—." She managed to whimper, the words barely leaving her tongue as she gasped unable to cry but still capable of producing the accompanying sounds.

Perhaps taking pity on the creature or better yet simply no longer entertained, the Phoenix ripped its hands out of her chest. The sound of blood splattering on the deck, muscles ripping, and ribs snapping filled the air all around them causing the crew to gage with disgust. A bright object filled the Phoenix's hand, the ancient soul of the Shinigami blinding those who dared to look at it. It was a bright soul, much to Kagura's surprise, and seemed to shimmer with an underlying darkness that Kagura instantly understood.

This soul was a dark soul that had lived a dark life. Kaede's soul was white and ethereal, Kagura had seen so much in the brief few seconds the soul had stayed on the ship. "Kaede-sama was-u pure." The tears that had stopped cascading down her face instantly began to run again. Her bottom lip quivered and she felt her heart stop dead in her chest. "_Tat soul-u will go in Kaede-sama body._" She realized, the very idea killing her but she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

The Pheonix watched as the Shinigami's body fell lifeless to the ground, a mass of decaying flesh oozing with rotten blood and bone. It crinckled its nose for just a moment as it glared down at the sight before it brought its eyes towards the glimmering soul. "To believe it's still this white." He mumbled as he gently palmed it, the warmth of the ancient soul soft to his fingers.

"I figured it'd be black." The red eyed brother commented as he watched the blued eyed Phoenix cross the ship towards Kaede's lifeless body.

"Hm." He grunted in return without bothering to offer his brother a comment. Reaching Kaede's body, he knelt to the ground, the off-white soul within his hands. Carefully, he lowered it towards the body, the soul sparking and shimmering the closer it came to touching the dead body. Finally, once he was only a few precious inches away from Kaede's chest, the soul flared, a bright whiteness nearly blinding all who stood witness.

The Shinigami's eyes snapped opened and she gasped, the raspy sound of her voice taking its first breaths sharp in Kagura's ears. The bright red eyes shown sharply and the creature instantly pushed herself back to her feet. The Phoenix demon backed away in response, watching as the Shinigami looked down at her new flesh in awe. "Beautiful." The Shinigami whispered a smile forming on her lips far brighter than any Kagura had ever seen. "It's been decades since I had a body not dripping with decay." She spoke quietly as if mesmerized by even this old new body.

Not seeming to care either way, the two Phoenix demons turned towards each other as if assessing what they had done. "Our task is done?" The blue eyed phoenix seemed to question the red eyed one, as if he was the true leader.

"Yes." He nodded his head in response, his neck turning like an eager pigeon towards the Shinigami. "Leave this place." He commanded, the body that had once been Kaede's nodding, the Shinigami now incased within it knowing better than to deny these creatures anything.

"Thank you." She whispered as she bowed her head before turning on her heel and disappearing (a gift that only Shinigami possessed).

Nodding, the red eyed Phoenix turned then towards Kagura, his eyes staring at her body for all of a second. "Do not fret." He spoke clearly and for the first time Kagura actually saw something resembling sympathy within his expression. "Life—is but a part of death," He smiled, the look a combination of true empathy and honest sarcasm. "Kagura." Her name left his lips right as an explosion of light washed over the entirety of the ship.

The wind hit Kagura's face, stinging to the point that even she (a wind demon) had to close her eyes against it. The white/blue eye of her demonic heritage, swam with tears both for Kaede and from the pain. The loud scream of the Phoenix burned her eardrums, followed by the painful cries of every crewmember unlucky enough to be of canine or feline descent. And then, just as quickly as the wind had started, it stopped and the screeching soon followed.

In disbelief, Kagura forced her eyes to open, the tears on her face running to her chin before dripping to her chest. Her eyes searched the deck half hoping to see Kaede there but knowing deep down that she would never see the woman again. Her lip quivered as her eyes settled on the disgusting body of the woman who had tormented her for the past ten years. She gritted her teeth, anger welling in her whole body.

"Baka yuro!" She screamed as she channeled the wind around her into a violent torrent, sending the revolting body into the sea with one uncontrolled burst of power. Shuddering, her shoulders shaking with her sobs, Kagura dropped her hands to the ground, her head following. "Kaede-sama." She whispered, the woman's very last words barely registering in her mind in that moment of uncontrollable grief

"_Give the letter—to the woman Inuyasha loves."_

-break-

Kagome awakened to the strange sensation of floating in the air. It was, surprisingly, something she had experienced quite a few times before. "_I feel so light_." She thought to herself as she blindly reached out around herself, feeling the thick air as it encompassed her. "It's almost—like water." She whispered, her voice seeming to echo all around her as if it was hitting some unseen walls. Confused, she forced herself to open her eyes, her irises dilating with surprise.

It was dark; that was the first thing she noticed as she tried to look around for any source of light that could be seen. It was quiet; that was the second thing she noticed and the thing she feared the most. There was no noise anywhere, not the dripping of water or the rocking of the ship. There was no sound of a nearby crew or the soft snoring of Inuyasha when he slept. It was completely silent, eerily so. And that told her something daringly important.

"_I'm not on Shikuro_." A lump formed in her throat as she forced her body to turn upwards, to a position that felt both upside down and upright all at once. "_So where am I?_"

Throughout her time on the Shikuro, Kagome had found herself inside the confines of several strange worlds. She had experienced the world of white (a place she hoped to never return to ever again), she had experienced strange realms within her dreams, and she had even found herself within the worlds that were sustained inside other's heads. She had never found herself within a world like this, however.

This place was dark and disconcerting and so quiet that Kagome couldn't help but hear her breath so loudly that it hurt her ears. She squinted into the darkness hoping to see even the slightest glimmer of light but saw nothing. She gulped, the sound loud as she turned herself around in a circle. The strange thick air moved with her, pulling at her limps as if it was not air but liquid. She tried desperately to look out across the landscape but was unable to see anything except darkness no matter which way she turned.

"_This isn't possible_." She thought to herself as her head began to spin from both fear and her own constant turning.

The sound of laughter, the first sound she had heard except noises she made herself, resonated throughout the thick air.

She turned quickly, her eyes darting to every possible corner in the darkness but she saw nothing. "Who's there?" She yelled but her only answer was more laughter. "Answer me!" She demanded, putting all her anger and frustration and fear into her vocal cords.

"Such a feisty little girl." A voice finally replaced the laughter, the sound of it mocking.

Kagome gritted her teeth, recognizing the voice instantly. "You," She drug out the words, the dark side of herself appearing suddenly before her very face. "What did you do?"

"What do you think?" The girl replied, light outlining her body as she looked straight at Kagome. "I took over this body." The mouth shaped just like her own stated bluntly as it sent Kagome an exaggerated smile.

Kagome growled in response, just now realizing she had been tricked. "You," She lifted one hand, the thick air pulling at it as she tried to point at the other half of herself. "How—how did you do this?"

"Easy." The figure brought her hands up and crossed them underneath her chest. "I used your guilt against you." She smirked and turned her head to the side, looking at something in the distance that Kagome could not see. "You felt so bad about those mongooses that—well," She laughed and turned back towards Kagome, looking at her with almost playful eyes. "You let your guard down."

Confused, Kagome dropped her hand, staring at the other woman with wide eyes. "What?"

"I've been here all along Kagome." She shook her head and sighed as if disappointed. "You've always known that—any time you felt hate or jealousy or anger." She looked right into Kagome's eyes, staring at her with such knowledge in her black irises that Kagome nearly choked. "That was guided by me." She clicked her tongue and smiled as if amused. "But before now you could control me." The smile turned into a deadly frown. "All your life you could control me." She looked up at Kagome, a hatred forming in her eyes that actually made the other girl shiver. "But not now—funny how things change, yes?"

There was something in those eyes, in their intensity and blackness, which made Kagome uncomfortable. "Why now?" She asked, forcing her voice to sound even and unafraid. "What's different now? Is it my power—or what I've done?"

"Yes and—no." The creature paused momentarily as the frown on its face turned into a ridiculously vile smile. "Either way it doesn't matter." The look on her face became even more depraved with each word. "You will never have control again—I will keep you here until this body dies and rots."

Confused and angry, Kagome gritted her teeth and took a step forward. "I refuse to stay here." She yelled as she clutched her fist tightly to her sides. "Let me go!" Her voice echoed all around her, a brightness finally penetrating the darkness as energy seemed to resonate throughout her body.

Instantly, the darker half of her hissed and jumped backwards and glared down at Kagome with enraged hatred. "How dare you?" She screamed, raising her hands up before her face, a similar energy, although redder than Kagome's pinkish energy, forming on its fingertips.

Kagome barely had time to register the color before it connected with her body. She gasped, her mouth opening into a silent scream as she was overcome with the sensation of a million needles stabbing her sensitive skin. The sound of energy connecting with her own echoed all around her and her mind exploded with pain. "Stop!" She managed to beg as every nerve ending from her head to her toes burst with throbbing and undeniable throbbing.

The creature, breathing heavily from the amount of energy it had just expended, disconnected the force from Kagome's body easily. The girl instantly seemed to fall, landing on unseen ground with a loud thump that echoed all around them. "Stay quiet girl." The other half of herself bit out each and every word as the pain consuming Kagome finally began to ebb into a dull ache. "You must learn your place within this game."

Lifting her head, the simple movement bringing tears of pain to her eyes, Kagome caught a glimpse of something strange. The creature across from her began to shimmer and change, her own face morphing for just the barest of seconds into something else, something she recognized and didn't all at the same time. Before she could get too good a look of it however, the image disappeared, replaced by an exact replica of her own visage once more. "_What was that?"_

"Behave," The woman told her interrupting her strange thoughts. "I don't want to come here again."

Gritting her teeth, ignoring the strange change and shimmer of the creature's face, Kagome pushed herself up on her knees and then, with great agony, to her feet. "You'll be back." She told the other half as her legs shook and her body became consumed with pain. "I won't let you—," She inhaled deeply as her knees nearly knocked together from her uncontrolled shaking. "Do this."

As if amused the creature shook its head and as quickly as it had arrived it faded back into the darkness and disappeared.

Unable to stay standing even one more second, Kagome fell back to the ground panting. The sound of her own breathing consumed the strange dark world. "_I can't do this_." She felt the sudden thought creep within her, dangerous and deadly. Tears sprang to her eyes and she inhaled a deep shaky breath. "_I'm scared_." She shook from the force of the emotion, the hot sensation of her tears somehow odd in such a place. _"I'm so scared—I need—I need—_Inuyasha_—."_ She whimpered into the darkness knowing that no matter how strong she had seemed only moments before, it was at best an act. Sinking deeper into the ground, pulling her knees towards her chest like a small child, Kagome began to cry harder, the sound of her sobs echoing all around her.

"_Kagome."_

It was a soft sound from somewhere far away. It was so soft, in fact, that Kagome actually didn't hear it at first.

"_Kagome."_

The wind around her picked up ever so slightly, brushing against her clothes and hair. Her eyes fluttered opened from the sensation and she bit her lip to hold back another sob. Grey eyes widened and she pushed herself up to her knees. "A light." She whispered into the dark as she saw the distinct glow of some distant illumination. It flickered as if alive, a flame, and then it disappeared. "Wait!" Kagome yelled and forced herself to her feet but the darkness around her made her dizzy with confusion.

Desperately, she turned around and around trying to find the light again or at least the direction it had come from. The endeavor was useless, however, and before long Kagome felt her heart sink in her chest. Slowly, she allowed herself to drop onto the ground, the cold black surface smooth against her fingertips. Loneliness swept over her and for one sinister moment she felt as if she would never leave this desolate place again.

"_Kagome."_

Her head snapped upwards at the sound of her name and a gasp left her lips as her pupils dilated in order to take in the sight before her. A man, short in stature but gigantic in disposition was standing right in front of her. His silver hair blew all around his head despite the absence of wind and his golden eyes pierced her to her very core as he stared at her with an unnerving calm. She felt her whole body begin to shake, not from fear but from something else entirely.

"I know you." She couldn't help but whisper as the features of his face became more defined. Twin blue slashes highlighted each of his cheekbones as he looked down at her over the bridge of an almost delicate nose; a nose she had seen before.

"_You do."_ He replied, the sound of his voice loud and meaningful in her ears. Suddenly, he smiled at her as he took a step away from her and turned his back. A giant, almost tail like wrap flowed out behind him, two long and soft looking ends wrapping around his body. _"You're stronger than you think—."_

Kagome felt her heart stop in her chest at the words, the same words Inuyasha's grandfather had spoken to her in Ireland.

"_You're braver than you feel_." He turned and looked at her just over his shoulder. The stern thin line of his lips made her shiver with certainty, a new found belief in herself forming in her stomach. "_And you are a million times more powerful, than you could ever imagine_." The words were blunt, strong, and determined, leaving no room for any argument Kagome could have ever devised. "_Remember that my child," _He looked straight at her, his bold golden eyes seeming to smile for just a moment._ "And you will go free_."

And before the words even had time to echo off the walls, he was gone, the light he had created leaving with him. "Wait." Kagome pushed herself up to her feet and ran forward not knowing what she was actually doing but forcing herself to try. Her hand outstretched in front of her, as if she was going to catch what was already gone. Instead of feeling the fur of his shoulders however, her hands came in contact only with warm air. "Why do I keep seeing you!?" She screamed into the void, hoping by some slim chance that he would return; he didn't.

Completely mystified, Kagome allowed her hand to fall, the motion feeling slow and distracted. The warmth of the air in front of her where the strange man had been standing was delightful to her fingertips. Even though the man was not standing there anymore that warmth made it feel as if he was. She inhaled slightly, the smell of a forest wafting to her nose. It was almost like Inuyasha's natural scent, musty and laced with salt.

"_Who is he?_" She wondered to herself as the words seemed to push against her skull, words she had heard somewhere before. "_And where—where did he hear Angus' saying?_" Kagome closed her eyes as her mind began to literally ache as it raced with information. "It's all so confusing." She mumbled into the dark before inhaling deeply, the air burning in her lungs as she held it in for one long decisive moment. "But unimportant." She exhaled loudly into the dark as her eyes snapped back opened. "I don't know who you are," She spoke as if he was still there in front of her and, maybe in a way, he was. "But—you're right."

Deep inside her, the part of herself that had been frightened and unsure began to shrink as she raised her head up. Her stormy eyes became just a little bit lighter, a little more grey, as she looked out across the dark barren landscape. She locked her knees and forced herself to stand to her full height as something in its place began to spark.

"I'm stronger than I think." She whispered into the black the sound echoing all around her, fueling the determination that lined her stiff chin. "I'm braver than I feel." She spoke even louder as she looked up at what she could only assume was the ceiling. "And I'm a million times more powerful," She finally screamed towards the darker half of herself, her skin beginning to glow as the power of the Miko burned with her. "Than you could ever imagine!"

The threat echoed all around her as she gritted her teeth and prepared for the impending fight.

-break-

The small shore vessel glided through the water as they headed towards the dock, Miroku rowing the vessel with tense arms. Sitting behind him, prepared to hope up on the dock, Inuyasha adjusted his hat on his head, trying to move it to where it didn't smash his ears. Slightly irritated by the way they were being smashed within the hat, Inuyasha sighed before glancing towards the eerily quiet Sango and Kagome in front of Miroku. Both women were sitting in their, basically, least fashionable clothes and neither was looking at the other. For Sango it seemed to be because she was concentrating so hard on herself that she couldn't look anywhere else; for Kagome, it seemed oddly out of boredom.

Shaking his head, the demon turned back towards the approaching dock, unable to deal with the thought of what to do with Kagome right now. "_Sango first, then Kagome_." He told himself even as his stomach gnawed with anger.

Shaking his head violently, he forced himself to focus all of his attention on the approaching dock; not that he really needed to but the distraction was well appreciated. The dock on the supposedly uninhabited island was surprisingly well maintained, he noticed immediately. There were no spots where the wood was rotting and the ropes to tie down shore vessels were fresh and not water damaged in the least. If Inuyasha had not known the island was actually inhabited he would have had his suspicions the moment they arrived.

"_It's way too well maintained for no one to be here—I guess Kouga wasn't lying_." He commented to himself as he pulled the rope attached to their ship up into his hands. The feel of the tight fabric under his fingers comforted him in a strange way and he sighed. "_This is gonna be a long day_." He nodded his head and glanced back towards Miroku. "Go ahead and ease up."

The other man nodded pulling the oars out of the water, allowing the vessel to glide the rest of the way towards the dock. The dog demon reached out one of his hands over the water prepared to grab the wood of the dock and stop them from crashing into it. Within seconds, he felt the cool wood under his clawed fingers and he nodded sharply to himself. He slung the rope in his other hand up around one of the many tie downs on the dock and within seconds had the little ship secured to the small platform. It was an insignificant success which, at that particular moment, felt reassuring.

"Alright." He mumbled to himself as he hopped up onto the small platform, his eyes already scanning the trees with focused scrutiny.

Behind him, Miroku sat the oars down in the bottom of the boat before sending Sango a soft smile. "Are you ready?" He asked the question carefully as if he was afraid it might upset her.

Sango turned her head quickly in surprise as if she hadn't been prepared for him to speak. For a moment, her eyes searched his face as if unsure of what to say. "Yes." She finally managed to whisper to him after what seemed like a too long of a moment.

Miroku continued to smile reassuringly even as his own heart tightened in his chest. "Alright." He spoke just as his father had a few seconds before, the singular word seeming somehow appropriate. Pushing himself upwards onto shaky feet, he carefully moved towards the boat's edge before following his father onto the wooden platform.

The boat shook slightly from his movements, bobbing in the water. Sitting silently in the boat, Kagome watched as the water lapped at the boat's edge, the gentle sound of tiny waves pushing against the shore vessel filled her ears. Normally, Kagome would have been soothed by such a sound but in her present state she found it only mildly irritating. Her eyes watched carefully as Miroku offered his hand to his wife, helping her out of the boat with tender care. The sight only served to add to Kagome's already building irritation.

"_So much care_." She thought to herself as she crossed her arms momentarily under her chest. "_For a broken girl_."

"_How dare you?!"_

She winced, the loud cry from within her making her grit her teeth and narrow her eyes. "_How is she—?_" She felt the strain, the pulling sensation of something deep inside herself desperately fighting to be free. "_Enough!_" She commanded, the hiss of her tone making the tiny voice cower as it was shoved back down once more. Her hands tightened in annoyance, forming fist against the fabric of her dull shirt. Wedged between her breasts the Shikon jewel heated her skin as it too glowed with irritation. "_She's strong_." She thought, the annoyance turning into true rage for all a second before she forced herself to calm.

"Miss Kagome?"

The sound of her 'name' made the girl actually jump as her dark eyes snapped opened, looking straight at Miroku. The two stared at each other for a moment, Kagome looking into his dark eyes while he returned the look with apprehension.

"_Her eyes—they aren't grey_." Miroku thought to himself as a shudder ran down his spine. "_Otou-san was right—something—something is terribly wrong_." And, Miroku could add, it seemed that this was the worst possible time for something like that to happen. "Can I—," He began slowly as he stared into her eyes, an uncomfortable feeling building in his stomach. "Help you up?" He offered his hand hoping that his fingers appeared steady.

Her momentary look of surprise faded, replaced instantly with an almost flirtatious smile. "Of course." She whispered, her voice silky as placed her gloved hand within his own.

Without another word, because he had no idea what to say, Miroku pulled Kagome easily to her feet within the boat. The girl was insanely light, months of hard work on the sea having caused her to lose a lot of her society weight. She was effortlessly lifted out of the boat and landed on the dock with not so much as a sound. "There we are." Miroku mumbled before turning away from her quickly, his eyes focused on his father and not on the awkwardness that was Kagome.

Kagome smiled at the back of his head, anyone who might have looked however, would have interpreted it as a salacious smirk. Within her a small voice snarled and growled, fighting against that contemptuous look but she easily suppressed it once more, forcing it downwards until it became so insignificant that she knew she wouldn't have to worry about it for some time.

The four adults stood on the dock then, their eyes looking out at the thick undergrowth of the island. "So any ideas on how to find this place?" Sango asked her voice light and airy but the sound forced.

Standing on Sango's left Inuyasha lifted his nose absently to sniff the air. Immediately, he was overwhelmed with the nauseating scent of donkey. Trying desperately not to sneeze, he shook his head, the hasty movement causing the other three adults to turn and look at him in surprise. "Disgusting." He grumbled without paying them any attention. "_It has to be covering something up."_ He licked his lips from the thought and inhaled deeply one more time. Forcing himself to ignore the sour smell of ass, he pushed himself until another smell hit his nose. Instantly, his eyes snapped opened and he nearly gagged. "So that's it." He whispered as he brought a hand up to cover his nose as his eyes watered.

Watching his father with complete surprise, Miroku actually sniffed the air as if he too would smell it. "What is it?" He finally asked his human nose unable to smell anything but woodland.

"I know exactly how to find this god forsaken place." Inuyasha whispered as glared at the underbrush looking deep within it, his sharp eyes trying to find an impossible to see destination. "We follow the smell."

Sango tilted her head to the side and much like Miroku scented the air but, just like her husband, she was unable to smell whatever it was Inuyasha had smelt. "What smell?"

His golden eyes side glanced at her, giving her an almost jealous look. "Be glad you're human." Inuyasha commented dryly before turning away from her to scent the air one last time. He made a face he couldn't hold back from the smell and trying not to sneeze started towards what appeared to be a random direction.

Without a word, Kagome followed him, leaving Sango and Miroku standing on the dock only slightly perplexed as they watched her seemingly glide. Trying to ignore the strangeness of Kagome's actions, Miroku turned towards his wife and touched her shoulder with just the tips of his fingers. "Ready?" He asked her softly as she leaned ever so slightly into his touch, her face contorted with her own fear of what was to come.

"I think so." She nodded once firmly before sending the man she loved an easy smile. "I've been waiting five years to put this to rest."

"I know." Miroku whispered his voice sweet if not a little bit pained.

-break-

Surprisingly, it had taken no more than a few minutes of walking through the thick underbrush before they were standing in front of a monstrous, albeit only two story prison. Indeed, the prison itself was not very tall but it was shockingly wide, spanning at least three hundred feet across. How deep the structure went into the woods they couldn't tell from their current angle but there was no doubt that the prison was designed to house hundreds, if not thousands of humans. The very thought was sickening to Inuyasha who could smell the putrid fumes that seeped out from within the prison: a combination of feces, illness, rotting food, and death all rolled into one. His stomach turned and he had to force himself not to vomit.

Staring up at the lumbering castle like structure, Sango's mouth dropped opened in amazement. "It's gigantic," She whispered as they all stared up at the obvious prison. "To believe you can't see it from the ship."

"To believe you can't smell it." Inuyasha mumbled as his head started to spin. He had no idea how any demon living on this island could stand to be near this ill begotten place for more than a second, let alone permanently.

"Huh?" Sango turned towards the Captain, instantly noticing the slight green that was actually forming along his neck line. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha spoke quickly as he continued to do his best to control the lump of bile forming in his throat. Shaking his head, he looked out at the structure once more, his eyes roaming over the giant bricks and jagged peaks that surrounded the roof. He winced as he noted the wooden spikes that lined the upper railings. "_If anyone attempted escape they would literally die trying_." He thought to himself but wasn't all that worried, the spikes posed no threat to them, not with his demon blood and Miroku and Sango's ingenuity. "This place is a hell hole."

"That's putting it mildly." Kagome suddenly spoke the sound of her voice actually catching Inuyasha and Miroku off guard once more. There was something about the way her speech seemed to bounce of her tongue, as if amused more than disgusted, that made their skin crawl.

Sango however, didn't seem to notice, most likely too distracted by the impending meeting to realize how Kagome had changed. "I agree." She told Kagome simply as she took a distracted step forward, her eyes never leaving the prison for even a second.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Sango take her hesitant steps. "_She hasn't even noticed that Kagome's—acting strange_." He turned away from the two women already knowing exactly why Sango hadn't noticed the odd change in Kagome's behavior. "_If I was about to confront my rapist's killer, I wouldn't be concerned with anything either_." He sighed slightly and brought a hand up to rub at his neck. Part of him wanted to turn around, grab Kagome and shake her until she snapped out of whatever the hell was wrong with her; the other part of him, however, knew he couldn't. "_Damn it_." He cursed internally and forced himself instead to focus on the current situation. He straightened the edges of his jacket, his palms a bit sweaty as he made sure to adjust them properly. "Remember," He began slowly, addressing his family around him with a careful voice. "While we're here, you are my servants. We cannot afford to forget that."

"Oh course." Sango was the first to answer as she followed his lead and adjusted her waistcoat; not because it needed adjustment but because she needed something to do with her hands.

"How much does this guy actually hate humans?" Miroku mumbled suddenly from his side his sharp eyes looking up at the prison as if challenging it to bite.

"He runs a human prison," Inuyasha tilted his head to the side while studying the giant structure. "Where, and I'm guessing." He added while raising one condescending finger into the air. "Ninety present of the inmates are probably not guilty or at least—shouldn't be considered guilty."

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest hating the fact that what his father had just said was fundamentally true. "Understood."

"Okay." Inuyasha spoke as if trying to relax himself. "This isn't going to be pleasant." He told them as he looked forward once more, watching the prison carefully looking for any guards. "_There probably aren't any_." He thought to himself as the sharp edges of the spikes stained with old blood told him all he really needed to know. "So, we get in, we get this guy, and we get out."

"What a plan." Kagome commented suddenly, her voice so tight and cold that it didn't even sound like she was Kagome anymore but instead someone else.

Glancing back at his mate, his heart clenching in his chest, Inuyasha inhaled deeply. Once more the scent of sea water filled the air but lilies didn't even touch its crisp edge. Instead, the strange underlying scent of something warm and comforting met his nose: Sango's scent. The dog demon didn't allow himself to think too long on the thought and instead turned on his heel back towards the prison. "Yes, it is."

Kagome shrugged in response and sent him a truly peculiar smile. "Lead the way," She spoke slowly, sensually, the sound giving him goose bumps on his arms. "Master."

"_Don't call me that._" Inuyasha wanted to say but bit his tongue. "Let's go." He said instead and started towards the small pathway, which lead directly to the entrance of the prison.

"How will we get in?" Miroku asked even as he began to follow, Sango walking at his shoulder and Kagome walking a little further behind her.

"I suppose," Inuyasha licked his lips as they started up a small set of stairs that lead to a lumbering door. "We knock." He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty from the sarcastic tilt of his words and immediately looked over at Miroku with an apologetic eye.

The younger man simply nodded his head in response and left well enough alone. After all, with everything that was happening currently none of them could be blamed for reverting to blunt sarcasm and irritated snapping. "_We're all on edge_." He nodded to himself and gulped as his father finally took a step forward towards the door of the prison. Beside him Sango inhaled sharply as if coming to some great realization before she expelled the air and stepped forward with ease. Miroku smiled at his wife's determination and had to resist the urge to take her hand or rub her back in reassurance.

Behind them all, Kagome glanced up at the prison walls, studying the structure with knowledgeable dark eyes. "_Many have died here—most were innocent_." She thought to herself, a slight smile forming on her lips that was quickly and violently yanked from her face.

"_Enough!_"

She clutched her fist as the voice screamed and pushed against the edges of her mind. "_What the hell, why won't you stay down!_" She yelled back viciously, beating the voice down with the power of her mind alone. "_I will not tolerate such insolence._" She mentally stabbed towards the other psyche within her, the sound of a pained filled cry making her smile. Breathing deeply, she reached up a hand towards her throat fingering the jewel that rested underneath her high collar. It was warm against her fingertips and she felt her control over the girl within her grow stronger once again. "_That should keep her at bay."_ She sighed before opening her eyes once more watching as Inuyasha and the other's made it to the front entrance—a large almost lumbering door that stood almost eight feet tall. Rushing forward, she made it to their backs unnoticed, right as Inuyasha raised his hand up prepared to knock and gain them entrance.

Unaware of the ensuing battle behind him, Inuyasha focused on the one he could clearly see in front of him. Bright gold eyes fixated on the heavy brass door knocker in front of him. It was ornate (as most door knockers were) a lion's head carved with such accuracy that it almost seemed that every tooth within its mouth could and would snap off his fingers. The knocker itself hung from the lion's mouth, posed between each sharp fang with delicate precision. Overall, it was a fitting door knocker for a prison, a symbol of the violent horrors that lay within.

Reaching for it, Inuyasha allowed his fingers to touch the chilly surface of the ancient treasure, the feel of the brass under his fingers almost calming. Raising the heavy metal upwards, he brought it down one time against the door the sound echoing off the walls within so loudly he had to shove his ears down underneath his hat.

"What now?" Sango asked after a few precious seconds, her voice small and timid as her inner fears began to creep to the surface.

"We wait." Inuyasha answered gently while turning towards his daughter-in-law and sending her a small smile. "If he's not expecting visitors, it'll probably take him a second to make it to the door."

Sango nodded, satisfied with the answer but still a little bit uneasy. "_What if he doesn't come?_" The strange panicked thought jumped into her head unwarranted. "_What if he does but doesn't let us in?_" She bit her lip unconsciously and found it already quivering as her teeth touched its edge. "_He has to—he absolutely has to_." Her stomach flip flopped as her nerves were practically stomped on.

Beside her, Miroku narrowed his eyes as he watched his wife's shoulders go taunt and her body shake just a bit. "What's wrong?" He asked her under his breath being careful to speak quietly enough that no one else heard.

"I just—." Sango paused and took a deep breath before turning to her husband fitfully. "What if he doesn't come?" Sango managed to whisper the words just as Miroku had but nowhere near as quietly. "What if we can't get in?" She said, her voice carrying to Inuyasha and Kagome's ears.

Listening to Sango's near panic attack, Kagome actually rolled her eyes before stepping up to Sango's right shoulder. "I don't see why you're panicking." She spoke, her voice unnaturally low but still feminine enough to not draw suspicion. "If all else fails I'm sure Inuyasha can just kick the door in."

All three adults, including Sango looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Not only had Kagome spoken so bluntly and almost, daresay, cruelly but she had also suggested something that none of them could believe Kagome Dresmont was capable of even thinking. There was no way a woman with such innocence and with such a gentle nature would ever suggest kicking in a door and trespassing on private property. That simply was not something Kagome would have thought to do; she might have thought it a good idea but it never would have been her idea alone.

Narrowing her brown eyes, Sango began to open her mouth to ask Kagome a question that hadn't quite formed in even her mind yet. Before she could however, the sound of footsteps approaching the door made all of them freeze including Kagome. Hastily, Inuyasha straightened himself and looked at the door, his hands motioning hurriedly for the three humans behind him to take their proper place as servants with their heads hung low.

Immediately all three, including Kagome, scrambled into position placing themselves shoulder to shoulder behind Inuyasha, their eyes downcast as any proper servant's should be. The sound of rattling chains accompanying the footsteps reached Inuyasha's ears giving him pause. "_Chains—like—a prisoner?_" Instantly, he tilted his head back scenting the air in an attempt to determine if his own suspicions were correct. Sure enough, the scent of not a demon but a human consumed him within seconds. "_He's using them like servants—." _The thought made him feel somehow sick.

A loud squeak, followed by the clattering of locks and the jingling of keys made the dog demon's ears dance on his head for several seconds, taking in the sound of the door unlocking at the hands of some poor trapped soul. Soon enough, a shrill whine yanked at Inuyasha's ears telling him the door was about to open. The human on the other side grunted, his body probably nowhere near strong enough to move such a heavy object. Slowly but surely, the door began to open, persuaded by the human's frail body.

Sango actually held her breath as she watched the door gradually open, her brown eyes focused and determined. "_This is it."_ She told herself as she watched the door, a strange smell coming to her nose the more it opened. "_What is that—?"_ The thought trailed off as the face of the human finally came into view.

His blue eyes were completely hallowed and sunken into his face making him almost appear more a corpse than a living, breathing man. The skin around his eyes and nose, which appeared to have once been light, was dark and smudged with what one could only hope was dirt. His cheek bones were protruding, showing the depths of his malnourishment and what had once been full lips were thin and a ghastly white. The little bit of hair left on his head was stark white but not from age. And his body was not much better, the clothes barely clinging to his shoulders and hips as ragged as his features. He appeared emaciated and, it was easy to say, so close to death that he might as well have already been dead.

His cold dead eyes turned towards Inuyasha automatically, the chains around his hands and feet jingling as he bowed his head. "Posso aiutarti, mio signore?" He spoke quietly, his voice raspy as if he hadn't drunk anything in at least a month.

Inuyasha looked down at the top of the man's head in shock, even he had never seen anything like this, not even in his most horrid of nightmares. "Um—." He stuttered as he watched the human glance up at him, his eyes for the first time showing a hint of emotion: confusion.

"Signore?" He tried again, watching Inuyasha carefully, the wheels behind his eyes seeming to turn. "Um—English perhaps?" He suddenly changed languages without a thought at all, a no accent following either; as if his native language had been English and not Italian.

"Yes!" Inuyasha latched onto the words, although he spoke perfect Italian it was far better not to let the man know he had been stumped merely by his atrocious appearance.

"My apologizes." The man lowered his head, his whole body tensing as if he expected to be beaten suddenly. "I should have realized, my lord."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to comfort the man, to tell him not to worry, but shut it quickly. "_I can't show sympathy._" He realized even as his stomach turned violently, rolling over and over as the stench of urine and feces on the poor man's body wafted to his nose. "Don't let it happen again." He said instead, trying to keep his voice as cold as possible even as his body tensed, hating himself a little for his words. "Is your master home?"

The man looked up at him, his eyes darting back towards the prison for just the barest of seconds as if he was confused by Inuyasha's words.

"The warden." Inuyasha quickly corrected, realizing that there was nothing about this place that constituted it being a 'home' even for the warden. "Is he in the prison today?"

"Why yes, my lord." The man bowed his head once more and opened the door slightly wider while stepping to the side. "I welcome you." He closed his eyes as he spoke, the slight shaking of his hands telling Inuyasha more than he ever could have learned by asking. "Please, come in."

The natural inclination to say thank-you to the man was right on the tip of Inuyasha's tongue but he swallowed it quickly. "Come." He commanded his 'servants' behind him as he stepped over the threshold of the door. Stepping inside the prison was not as unpleasant as Inuyasha thought it was going to be. The scent of hundreds of flowers instantly filled his nose and alerted him to the fact that the demon warden couldn't stand the smell as well. It was good knowledge to have.

Behind Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku exchanged a look of worry and disgust all at the same time. To believe that such a place as this existed was beyond even their comprehension. Turning his eyes back forward away from his wife, Miroku licked his lips knowing he had to follow behind his father closely in order not to draw suspicion. He was playing the part of a 'man-servant' after all, and a man-servant never was far from his master's side. It was his responsibility to take care of the man's every need, at least whilst in this disguise.

Passing over the threshold of the prison, Miroku couldn't help but look at the emaciated man, staring at him from the corner of his eye. The two made eye contact for no more than the barest of seconds but it was enough to make Miroku's stomach lurch. Despite Miroku's own ragged appearance that poor man was looking at him in envy.

The servant scurried ahead of them as soon as they were all inside. His thin malnourished legs looked as if they weren't fit to hold even his slight body weight as they moved, the chains around them only adding to the pathetic nature of his movements. The sight was alarming but there was nothing any of them could do. They were here for one purpose and one purpose alone and that was to find and rescue the man who had killed Costa. To help any other in this facility would in danger their lives and that mission.

Walking with his head held as high as possible, Inuyasha studied the mansion like quality of the horrid smelling place. All around were tapestries depicting biblical scenes and statues that were replicas of gods from ancient Rome and Greece. It was a strange combination of medieval and pagan taste that made Inuyasha slightly uncomfortable. Not because of the conflicting ideologies but because he could not get inside the decorator's head.

"_What kind of man is he?"_ He wondered to himself as his ears flickered under his hat from the sound of their footsteps. Before he could think too long on how the artwork reflected its owner, however, the servant came to an almost abrupt halt in front of them.

"My lord," The man addressed Inuyasha as he pointed towards a rather unobtrusive wooden door. "Shall I announce you?"

Inuyasha glanced at the unalarming structure, his nose twitching as he tried to pinpoint the breed of the demon within. "Yes." He told the servant without looking at him.

"And your name," The human servant spoke carefully as if he was afraid of insulting the man before him. "My lordship?"

Inuyasha actually couldn't remember his own 'fake' name in that moment and he knew exactly why. It was the sight of the decrepit human before him. As he looked at that pathetic face, he found himself wanting to avenge every travesty that had been committed on the poor wretched soul. He wanted to avenge him and all humans who suffered like him but he knew that, at the moment, it was an impossibility.

"_I wish there was something—anything I could do_." He thought to himself as he allowed visions of himself beating the unknown man within a inch of his life to dance in his head. "_It's nothing less than he deserves_." He thought to himself as he looked at the broken man, at his ripped clothing and his hallowed face. "_I should just shove it in the warden's face_," He thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. "_That my mother gave me human blood and even with it in my veins I can still kick his ass_." He licked his lips as he looked into the dulled eyes of this victim of wrongful persecution.

Anger welled within Inuyasha, anger he could not rightfully contain. He wanted to lash out, to break down the door that stood between him and this man's capture. Even if this man was guilty, even if he had murdered someone in cold blood, he doubted highly that he had done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. No one, regardless of what they had done, deserved to be slowly killed by means of malnourishment and humiliation.

Glancing back at Sango, his eyes briefly meeting her own, he knew he could not do that to her, even for this man. "_We'd never be able to find Costa's killer on our own—we have to play the game for now._" He offered her a gentle smile before exhaling. "_If he's lucky, he'll die soon anyway_." The dog demon told himself even as he scented the air, no scent of death yet hovering around the man. "Pardon me," He cleared his throat pretending as if his silence was due to a cough or sneeze. "My name is Smith—James Smith."

The human's dull eyes seemed to become even duller at the obviously demon breed last name and he nodded. "I shall announce you sir." He bowed his head and turned towards the unassuming door. His hands shook from the effort to even raise them above his chest, reaching for the plain handle.

The door opened with a long low squeal that made Inuyasha's ears flatten even more under his hat. A rush of air seemed to push out of the door instantly, the sound of a wind chime in an opened window telling Inuyasha why. It was the smell that greeted him however, that actually surprised the demon. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was greeted with a scent he did not recognize at all. Instantly, his instincts flared and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The demon within him instantaneously growled with every protective instinct he possessed and Inuyasha tightened his fist.

Vaguely, he heard himself announced even as the sound of blood beginning to rush in his ears drowned it out. He bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself, the cooper taste of blood somehow soothing to the demon within him. "_What is that smell?_" He wondered as his nose twitched furiously. _"It's almost snake like but—more dangerous_."

"You may enter sir." The human told him as he opened the door wider, revealing a brightly lit room.

Without bothering to express his thanks, Inuyasha forced himself to step forward into the room. The ceiling was completely made of glass much to his surprise, and his pupils automatically constricted from the sudden burst of light. "_I've never seen a room like this in my life_." He thought to himself as the hairs on his arms and legs began to stand on end along with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Good day." The words came out of nowhere, nearly making Inuyasha jump as his eyes darted instantly to their source, a chair with its back turned. One lazy arm draped over the side of the plush arm rest as sun streamed through the window, touching the hidden body of the chair's occupant. "I do apologizzze." The 'z' was drug out, pulled almost, as a strange lisp racked the speaker's voice before he cleared his throat. "My servant is rather slow." He spoke again, the lisp gone.

"No need to apologize." Inuyasha said evenly as he watched the lazy hand come up to the arm rest, bracing itself before the unknown creature forced itself to stand. "_Strange that he speaks English_." He thought to himself before the sight of the man's head coming into the light removed all the oddity from his speech and placed it on his appearance. There were scales where his hair should have been, bright green in color and glistening as if wet. They ran the whole length of his neck and from what Inuyasha could see also his hands. "_Maybe even his whole body_."

The man turned around then, pitch black eyes surrounded by a ring of gold with no room for whiteness, staring directly into Inuyasha's face. "How may I be of service?"

Inuyasha felt his heart nearly stop in his chest as realization dug into his psyche. "_A snake demon._" He resisted the urge to actually lash out and kill the man as his instincts demanded. In the demon world, snakes were the most dangerous of demons, the most animalistic of all of them. They were ruthless and known to even be cannibals when bored, not hungry, but bored. "Yes," Inuyasha forced himself to push his instincts down, knowing better than to lash out at the creature before him. "I'm here to see a man—."

"I have many of those." The creature interrupted as he stepped forward, seeming to slither more than walk.

The action made Inuyasha's stomach actually twist, the fact that the creature was coming closer to him making him nearly growl in warning. "This particular man killed a demon." He described as he turned himself unconsciously, protecting those behind him. "Costa was his name."

"Costa?" The snake like man leaned his head back in thought, his eerily pitch black eyes staring up at the glass ceiling. "Oh yes," He said after some time as he moved towards a nearby couch, his body almost mesmerizing as he moved. "He is still alive." He commented as he took his seat, staring up at Inuyasha with a wicked grin that revealed long, sharp and poisonous fangs. "And why is it you want to see this man?"

"Costa was a friend of mine." Inuyasha spoke calmly even as he begged Sango for forgiveness behind him. "I wish to look into the eyes of the man who killed him." He sent the warden a look that seemed to have an underlying thought beneath it.

"To look into his eyes, you say?" The man leaned backwards, studying Inuyasha appraisingly as he allowed his tongue to dart from his mouth, scenting the air. "Many people come to look into the eyes of men who have killed demons." He paused appearing almost thoughtful before he began to speak again. "Should I expect you to—leave him with any ill begotten glances?"

Inuyasha had to force himself not to clutch his first in anger, the instincts already welling within him telling him to just kill the man and leave it at that. "_It'd be easier_." The demon whispered but Inuyasha easily shoved it back down and ignored it. "_This is a game_." He told the demon within him. "_We don't' know what else is in this prison or on this island—so for Sango's sake, we have to play the game_." Putting on his best smirk, Inuyasha carefully crossed his arms behind his back and pushed his feet a little wider apart, the new stance seeming to make the snake shift uncomfortably as it was meant to. "I suppose there might be something of that regard." He spoke sternly as he looked straight into the creature's eyes telling it without so much as a word that he could and would kill him.

"Well," The snake demon turned its head and bared a side fang at Inuyasha, returning the intimidation just as subtly. "That does pose a bit of a problem."

Inuyasha didn't so much as raise an eyebrow as he continued to stare the snake down. He puffed out his chest and raised up his chin, making his six foot tall body look even more intimidating to the smaller and sitting man. "What kind of problem?" His voice was low, deathly so and he heard Sango, Miroku, and Kagome shifting behind him as they felt smaller and smaller comparatively.

The snake's tongue flicked out of its mouth for a second in response, the man not liking the blunt intimidation. "You see—these prisoners despite their short comings are in my charge." He began as he carefully presented a fang with each and every word. "It is my duty to protect them." His tongue snaked out of his mouth, quivering as it memorized Inuyasha's scent. "So if they were to be abused by the—shall we say fire in your eyes, I would need something to guarantee their health."

"_A bribe_." Inuyasha realized instantly as he stopped himself from sending a glare straight towards the bastard. "I do understand." He spoke diplomatically as he motioned towards Miroku with the end of one claw.

"Now now," The warden held up his hand as he saw Inuyasha motion towards his man-servant. "I was hoping," His eyes drifted towards Sango and Kagome standing in the corner, the gleam of primordial lust flashing in his irises, deadly. "For something more—satisfying than gold."

Sango and Kagome (even under the darkness' control) both felt waves of terror momentarily jump into their stomachs at the proposition. Before they could worry for even a second however, Inuyasha's snarl permeated the air.

It took every ounce of will in Inuyasha's body not to jump across the table and kill the man in front of him. The growl that built in his throat however, couldn't be helped and the prison warden's eyes immediately snapped towards the other demon in actual fear. "These are mine." Inuyasha spoke, the demon inside of him actually snarling as it defended its territory: its mate and its daughter. "And I do not share."

The warden quickly held up his hands realizing his mistake instantly. "I do apologize." He spoke so hastily that he was nearly incomprehensible. "I did not mean to offend."

Inuyasha's eyes nearly turned red despite the man's nearly sincere apology. Suddenly, the fact that he was playing a dangerous and well intentioned game didn't matter to Inuyasha at all. All that mattered was the fact that he had to protect the people behind him. Civility flew out the proverbial window and the dog demon growled so low and so dangerous in his throat that the snake across from him actually lost his nerve, sinking into his chair slowly. "Listen and listen well, sir." Inuyasha spoke coldly, the ice dripping from his tongue like fire. "I'm going to give you twenty gold and you're going to let me in that prison cell." He stepped forward slowly, his eyes flashing with twinges of red that no demon would dare to mess with. "Understand?"

The warden shook his head quickly, the potent hatred in Inuyasha's eyes making his whole body shake. "I understand." His tongue darted out of his mouth, tasting the air, looking for the scent of demonic power that was coming off of Inuyasha in waves. "I will have you taken to him."

"Good." Inuyasha flashed his fangs and although they were nowhere near as long or terrifying as the snake's own, they still made the creature's heart stop.

Reaching behind him, Inuyasha waited patiently for Miroku to drop the small pouch of coins into his hand. They jingled as it was deposited, the sound actually making the snake demon before him wince as if afraid it was about to be attacked. Opening the purse, Inuyasha pulled out the necessary amount of coins without taking his eyes off the snake demon. He simply stared, pure hatred seeming to flow from his eyes as he looked at the man across from him. Even the coolness of the coins did nothing to quell his undeniable anger.

Finally, after what must have felt like an eternity to the man across from him, he nodded satisfied by his count. Reaching forward, he threw the money onto the desk, the snake demon hissing immediately in response, frightened. Inuyasha smirked instantly, not bothering to hide his amusement. "Now take me to his cell."

"Why of course," The snake demon immediately rose from the chair, seeming to jump from it instead of simply stand. "I will give you at least an hour." He told the dog demon in an attempt to maintain some sort of dignity and control in the face of such a pissed off demon.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, the sound so furious that the warden's wide blackened eyes winced and his tongue slithered out of his mouth in warning.

"How 'bout three?" He immediately remediated as he turned his head sideways looking at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye as if that would grant him some protection from the unnerving man.

"That would be most reasonable." Inuyasha smiled back, showing his fangs off instinctively as the demon inside of him begged to simply gut the man instead of negotiating.

Nearly pressing his back into the wall, the snake demon looked towards his shocked human servant in the back of the room. Seeing the human's absolute disbelief, the snake immediately opened its mouth, showing off fangs dripping with venom. "Che cosa stai guardando, essere umano?" He spat, the vile liquid hit the floor and within moments, ate away at the vulnerable stone. The poor human man immediately threw his face towards the ground, his whole body seeming to shrink even as he remained standing. "Portateli a cella quaranta."

"Sì, signore." The man nodded his head and instantly turned to open the door once more.

"Thank you for your time." Inuyasha threw over his shoulder as he walked through the opened door: Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walking behind him amused.

-break-

The human servant's torch flickered as they finally entered the true prison, away from the comforts of the warden's chambers. The necessary light, however essential it may be to the task at hand, was unwanted the second it revealed the place before them.

The conditions of the prison were dismal at best. The sound of water echoed all around them as it dripped along the walls and the stairs and from the ceiling to the floor. One by one they walked, stepped down the slick stone steps which lead to the lower levels of the prison, and covered their faces in horror. The smell alone was enough to knock a full grown demon down. The scent of excrement and rotten food, mixed with the musty smell of the water that was dripping down the walls, giving the place a putrid smell unlike any even Inuyasha could describe.

The distant sounds of tortured voices filled the air, their cries, moans and prayers echoing off every filthy surface. Underneath his hat, Inuyasha pressed his ears just a little farther down, unable to deal with the mumbled cries of full grown men asking for their mothers. "_Dear lord._" He thought to himself as he stepped down off the last stair step his eyes widening as their human escort tilted his torch forward so they could see where they were going better. "_Even Dante's seven layers of hell are nothing compared to this._"

The dog demon's stomach turned violently as he stared at the ceiling where rows of cages hung: sets of skinny, lifeless bodies shoved within them. Behind him both Sango and Miroku immediately became violently ill, the sound of tortured gagging making Inuyasha even more lightheaded as he covered his nose completely with the sleeve of his jacket. "Why?" He struggled to say the word as he looked at the human man.

"We keep the dead up high until they're buried," The human began to explain as he looked at the ground, even his skin a twinge of green. "So the rats won't eat them, sir."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped opened in complete horror but he couldn't bring himself to say a word. Behind him, Kagome tilted her head upwards studying the bodies indifferently. "At least he gave them that mercy." She muttered but the sound of her voice was far too collected to be taken as actually caring. Inside her, a distant voice screamed and clawed at the side of invisible walls. "_Keep trying—you won't succeed_."

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, his chin dropping slightly behind his hand. "Kagome?" He started to say but was surprisingly interrupted by Sango who had just managed to right herself.

"We should continue." She spoke quickly as if afraid she was going to be sick once more. "Now." She grabbed for Miroku's arm, pulling the man to her side even as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop himself from being sick again. "Sir." She managed to tack on the proper respect as she took a hasty step forward, dragging Miroku.

"Just through there sir," The human prisoner pointed towards a nearby wooden door. "It will be better."

"Let's go." Inuyasha nodded and started moving quickly, never removing his hand from his nose.

It took them only moments to make it through the door, all of them moving quickly, running away from the smell. Even Kagome, despite her seemingly stoic manner, moved hastily from the terrifying room. Once on the other side of the door, Inuyasha felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"_Another staircase?_" He thought as he looked down the long corridor that led to nothing but darkness below. "_How many humans are housed here?"_ He thought to himself as he began to follow the slight human man down the stairs. "_Oh god, it still reeks_." He mumbled internally as he tried desperately not to vomit from the smell alone. "How large is this place?" He managed to ask, trying to his mind off of the smell as they walked down the short staircase.

"About five stories, sir." The human told him as he reached the bottom of the staircase, holding the torch up high enough so that they could see the final stairs. "When the prison was built they dug deep into the island to create floors below it." He bowed his head as Inuyasha stepped off the final stair.

"Really?" The dog demon managed to say as he looked around at their current location. "_Brilliant_," He thought as he took in the rows upon rows of doors, prison doors. "_They dug down deep so it wouldn't be seen from the sea, while still allowing plenty of space for humans_." He shook his head but didn't dare to remove his hand from his face. Even though the smell was slightly better down here than the rotting flesh above, he wouldn't dare let his sensitive nose inhale it too deeply. "_I need a bath_."

"The man you're looking for is there." The human man motioned towards a cell only a few feet away. "I will return in three hours." The human man bowed to Inuyasha his bones actually popping as he bent. He grunted slightly as he straightened and the dog demon couldn't help the pity that formed in his heart for this poor man.

"_To be trapped in this hellhole_," He thought to himself as he looked at the beaten man, seeing the hallows of his skin as the torchlight reflected them. _"I_ _can't even imagine_." He bit his lip, thoughts turning in his head that he could not stop. "Tell me," He spoke without really thinking of any of the repercussions produced by his words. "Why aren't you in one of these cells?"

The man's eyes went wide as saucers and he actually took a step away from Inuyasha in surprise. "I—." The word barely left his mouth before his eyes fell to the ground. "Alex—um the warden, he was my," He stumbled over every word, completely baffled by Inuyasha's own. "He was my brother-in-law." The words hung in the air like the very stench of death and decay that permeated the precious oxygen. "It was a great kindness for him to let me be his servant instead of being within the cells."

Inuyasha felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the man in disbelief. "_His—brother-in-law?_" The question jumped into his head, echoing all around his psyche in disbelief. "What did you do," He whispered as he studied the man's slouching shoulders and bent back. "For him to put you in here?"

The man shifted uncomfortably, looking as if he didn't want to answer but knowing that he had to. When a demon asked a question; you had no choice but to answer. "I," The human gulped, the sound loud amongst the echo of dripping water and the moans of dying men. "That is—his sister—my wife." He didn't dare to look at Inuyasha as he spoke. "Bore a child."

The whole prison seemed to go deathly quiet, not even Inuyasha's slight intake a air seeming to make any noise. Behind him, the three humans stared, all of them aware of the deadly potential behind those words. Even Kagome's blackened eyes looked at him with curiosity, waiting for him (a child born in the same conditions) to speak once more.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long before his soft voice entered the still air. "What happened to the child?"

To the servant before him, the question was odd. No demon would care about the poor bastard born under such conditions. No, they would yell and belittle him, hate him for the travesty he had committed against one of their women; a woman he had truly loved. He opened his mouth as if to speak but the memories of the incident made his throat feel tight and his heart break. "The chi—." He tried to speak, to answer as he had been commanded to by his better, but he couldn't.

The dog demon felt the ears under his hat drop, already realizing exactly what had happened. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha told the man, watching as shock seemed to jump onto his face from the honest and kind sound of the words. "For your loss."

Tears formed in the human's eyes and he ducked his head low, a combination of disbelief and grief fueling his actions. "You are most kind, sir." He responded automatically, the words dropping from his mouth as his dull eyes rose up once more tinted with deep and horrible grief. He handed the torch to Miroku and reached into his tattered pocket for something else. The sound of keys jingling sparked in the air, making the men encased in cells around them cry out loudly. The human didn't even flinch from the sound and instead handed the keys off to Inuyasha carefully.

Inuyasha took the keys into his hand, cradling them as if he was cradling the child the man had lost. "I appreciate your assistance." He told the servant, not caring if his words were inappropriate in the least.

The man looked up at him, disbelief mounting in his visage. For several seconds, the two men stared at each other. Inuyasha's golden eyes looked down at the man with true sorrow lining their golden tint. The human blinked finally, breaking the eye contact but not before a spark of humanity finally ignited in his eyes. "Thank you, sir." He whispered into the air and Inuyasha sent him a slight smile.

"Of course." He nodded as the human, unable to hide the emotions on his face, quickly turned around and hurried away. The sound of jingling filled the air, the chains around his ankles seeming to dance as he hastily made his way up each of the steps.

Miroku stepped up to his father's side as the man disappeared through the door at the top of the stairs. Part of him wanted to almost reprimand his father, to tell him how stupid he had been in the past few seconds but the other half of himself understood the circumstances perfectly. "That poor man." He whispered even as moaning from the nearby prisoners sent shivers down his spin.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed before shaking his head and turning towards the two unmoving women. His eyes focused first on Kagome, who didn't appear to be paying attention to anything that had happened in the past few minutes. Her eyes were blank and distracted as if something was on her mind. He thought to ask her what was wrong but realized also that it was pointless. "_I know exactly what's wrong—and I—_." He gritted his teeth and held back a growl. "_There's nothing I can do_." He told himself firmly before quickly turning his attention towards the anxious woman beside his mate. "Sango?"

She jumped at the sound of her name, her eyes darting towards his own spotting him swiftly in the torchlight. "Yes."

"Ready?" He watched as her whole body began to shake, her fingers seeming to flicker as they danced with anxiety.

"Yes." She nodded quickly, her eyes snapping towards the cell, watching it as if it would come to life.

The dog demon watched her eyes for several seconds as they focused on the cell. "_Is_ _she really ready?_" He asked himself as those chocolate orbs began to build with unexplainable tears. "_Am_ _I making a mistake?_" He suddenly wondered as her hands raised up in front of herself, grasping tightly together as if for reassurance. "_I guess it's too late now, even if I am unsure_." He chuckled to himself but the sound (even in his head) held no mirth. "_I can't hold it off any longer_." He glanced towards Miroku who was watching him, waiting for him. He felt his stomach turn, his own nervousness making him feel a bit sick or perhaps that was just the lingering smell.

"It's time." Miroku mouthed the words, no actual sound coming out of his mouth as he looked away from his father towards the cell door.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha rubbed the key slightly with his thumb before stepping forward. Men in the cells around them groaned and mumbled incoherent words, none of which were actually understandable. Inside the cell before him, however, there was no sound. Inuyasha shifted nervously from the thought. "_He said the man was alive—_." He told himself as he placed the key in the lock, the sound of it scrapping against the metal loud to his covered ears. His nose twitched as he tried to take in any telltale scents but he instantly regretted the attempt. "_Damn it!"_ He cursed as he the key rattled in the lock and the rusted door moaned against its hinges.

Behind him, Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder to reassure the woman. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered and watched out of the corner of his eyes as she nodded in return.

"I know." She whispered but the sound was strained. Inside her chest, she felt her heart pound against her breast plate. "_It's here—it's finally happening—I should be relieved so why am I so—so—terrified?_" Her clutched hands let go of each other unconsciously the torment of the impending encounter and the horrific smell of the prison itself, making her lose her grip on herself.

Inuyasha turned the key, the mechanical sound of the lock's mechanism clicking as the door unlocked, nerve-wracking.

Involuntarily, Sango took a step forward as she watched Inuyasha's clawed hand reach for the door's handle, pulling it towards himself until it was completely opened. The sound of the door opening was by far more horrific than anything else in the prison so far. It was loud and devastating, mirroring Sango's own unease as she watched the room come into her view.

"Dark." She mumbled as she stared into the nothingness of the room, her brain barely acknowledge that within it there was no light.

Springing forward, without having to be asked, Miroku tilted the torch until light flickered within the room. Time seemed to stop moving in that moment, even the constant dripping of water in the background ceasing as Sango took in the sight of Costa's killer for the very first time:

He was laying on his side facing away from them, completely naked and undoubtedly (from the bluish tint of the color of his skin) freezing. His shaggy brown hair was long, reaching at least to his shoulders and was matted against the back of his neck. His scrawny body was malnourished to the extent that she could see every single vertebra of his spinal column and the distinctive curve of his naked hipbone. Despite his emaciated body and the fact he was turned away from her, though Sango could already tell that there was something undeniably familiar about the withered man.

"_I know him."_

As if in a dream Sango took a step forward, neither Inuyasha nor Miroku daring to stop her as she entered the dank room. She felt as if her body was floating or at the very least her head as she crossed the cold stone floor, her feet slipping slightly as they came in contact with feces and old food. She stumbled and behind her Inuyasha and Miroku both darted forward but before they could reach her she righted herself. She would need no help as she walked within this room, within this death chamber. Her hand reached out in front of her as her shoes continued to slide and tears clouded her eyes.

"_I know him."_

Her knees nearly gave out from under her as her shaking fingers continued to reach out. Brown eyes studied the man as the familiar curve of his cheek began to come into view. Her heart stopped in her chest and her eyes clouded with more tears, which would not fall. She fell to her knees the second she was at the man's side, all forms of disturbing things staining her dress. The hand which had been reaching out came down upon his shoulder. The feel of his cold skin against her fingertips and the feel of bones barely encased in thin flesh made a sob leave her throat violently. His brittle hair brushed the back of her knuckles and she couldn't help but think in that moment that he had to be dead.

"_I know him."_

Sango placed her other hand against the protruding ribs around his stomach and slid her fingers from his shoulder to the boniness of his cheek. Carefully, she turned his head watching as half opened eyes, the same color as her own, barely managed to look at her. The tears finally fell, flooding her face, hot and warm. They collected at the very tip of her chin within seconds, falling down and splattering against his ashen cheeks. The slightest and quietest of moans left his mouth and his chocolate eyes widened. His pasty lips opened, Sango barely able to see through the tears as he mouthed words she had not heard for over five years.

"Sorella." The Italian seemed to float into the room, the sound making Inuyasha's heart drop into his feet as his mind automatically translated the word:

"_Sister_."

-break-

A light breeze pushed through the opened shoji doors. Sitting with his legs crossed, the wind playing with the long silver hair cascading down his back, a man sipped on delicate green tea. The scent filled his nose and warmed him to his very soul making his tired mind relax. Across from him, sitting elegantly on her knees, a petite and delicate woman carefully mended a child's kimono. It was tiny and pink with little sakura flowers on the edges of the sleeves. She smiled as she worked and hummed a soft tune under her breath as her beautiful warm brown eyes looked down at the material, happy and relaxed.

Suddenly, the man across from her paused in his sipping of the tea and slowly lowered the chawan down to the stone coaster on the floor. The sound of the tea bowl scrapping the clay made the woman pause in her work, lifting her head to study the man worriedly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She whispered as she lowered the tiny kimono to her lap and tilted her head to the side. "Daijōbu desu ka?"

"Hai." He responded evenly as he looked outside the soft paper door, his golden eyes narrowing.

Snow was falling softly outside in the garden, the quiet serenity of the scene in stark comparison to the strange feeling welling in his heart. The snowy landscape sparkled like a million tiny crystals which had been thrown onto the ground. His golden eyes searched that crystalline beauty with uncertainty. Deep in his gut he could feel an uneasy squirm that made him want to growl.

"Something's happened." He spoke in English the woman behind him narrowing her eyes in surprise.

"Hap—pi—den?" She spoke slowly, the word almost unintelligible on her lips.

"Kaede-sama," He whispered the name as he looked over his shoulder at his small wife, her brown eyes widening from the name. "Wa shinde iru."

The girl's fingers on the tiny kimono loosened until it fell to the ground landing in a petite and forgotten heap of silky fabric.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N**: I hope everyone is enjoying where the story is heading now. We have just learned the name of the rapist's killer, and we have had our first introduction to Sesshoumaru! I hope the introduction has left everyone with a lot of questions!

**Bonus Point:**

In the anime what does Kohaku do to Sango and their villagers while under Naraku's influence?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

As some of you pointed out there is an instance in the anime where Kagome is controlled by an outside force. While this is true, there is almost one in the Movie Affections Touching Across Time. I'll give points for both though, congrats to the winners:

Jessiedancer, Suyurilrig, RockStarAnimeLover, Glon Morski, TaoGrace, Asian Delicacy, AiydanWarrior, DemonChild94, Cagome, KaUiA

**Translations of Important Dialogue:**

Kaede-sama wa shinde iru. – Kaede is dead.

**Next Chapter:**

**Let it Burn**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

10/27/13


	88. Let it Burn

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

**Let it Burn**

Sango didn't know what to do, for what was probably the millionth time in her life, she felt completely at a loss as she looked down at the dilapidated body. Never in her life had she seen someone this close to death because of something other than a fatal wound. It was eerie and disheartening and, even more so than anything, surreal. "_This can't be happening_." She told herself even as the reality of the situation stared back at her with barely opened eyes. "_You can't be here, you can't have—no." _The tears flooded her eyes as the sorrow drowned her heart. "No."

Behind her, the word for sister still ringing in his ears, Inuyasha's mouth dropped opened with disbelief. "Impossible." He found himself saying as he took a step forward his whole body seeming to protest the small movement.

"What?" Miroku's head snapped around to look at him but before he could get an answer Sango's cry filled the room.

"You idiot." The words were harsh but they were clearly hiding much more turbulent emotions. "You—you—idiota!" She switched to Italian as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Perché dovresti farlo?" She asked him, the urge to actually shake the boy overwhelming but easily resisted.

"Mi dispiace." The boy managed to whisper somehow, the sound of his apology making Inuyasha's stomach actually knot. It had been soft and heartfelt; the kind of apology a younger sibling made to an older one when they knew they were not at fault but wanted to please the older sibling anyway.

Sango began to cry, to truly cry in that moment. Great sobs left her mouth as she pulled the boy to her chest, cradling his head against her soft breasts as she wept for him. Anger welled up in her heart: anger at herself for allowing this to happen (even if she hadn't been there to stop it), anger at Costa for ever setting the events in motion that lead to this moment, and anger at the prison, at the warden, at demonity for allowing such a travesty to happen to such a gentle boy.

Memories mixed with the anger rushed throughout her head until she was dizzy from the thoughts. She remembered how jealous her older brother's hand been when Kohaku had declared she was the most exceptional sibling and not they. She remembered how he used to trail at her skirts, trying to jump on the hem. She remembered how much trouble she had gotten in, for giving him the idea, when one of her most expensive skirts had ripped. She remembered his sweet smile, she remembered the sound of his heartfelt baby laugh, and she remembered the day she taught him how to sing her favorite nursery rhyme, about a little butterfly. She remembered all of this and so much more.

Standing behind her, watching her cry and rock the pathetic body, Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a confused look. Miroku opened his mouth to question the moment but couldn't find his voice as he glanced back at his wife, watching as she cried over a man he did not know. A million strange thoughts he couldn't control were culminating in his head, making him dizzy as he looked at his father in disbelief.

Looking back at his son, Inuyasha thought to scent the air and smell the boy so he could tell if he was in fact related to Sango but earlier experience made him change his mind. Instead, he managed to do what Miroku at the moment could not. Turning towards Sango he took another step forward, not bothering to reach for her just in case she lashed out protectively. "Sango." He called instead in an attempt to pull her from her current state. "Sango?"

The woman inhaled a shuddering breath as the voice finally connected with her mind. Blinking, she managed to pull away from her brother, her watery eyes looking behind herself and towards Inuyasha.

The dog demon waited for her to speak and acknowledge him but she didn't, she merely stared with glassy eyes. The look made him feel uncomfortable for all of a second but he quickly pushed the feelings aside, there were more important things than comfort right now. "Who is he?" He just managed to ask, as he watched Sango cradled the barely conscious man, even though he already knew the answer.

She didn't reply for a moment as if she were afraid to say the words out loud. "He's," Her tongue seemed to twist in her mouth preventing her from speaking for a moment. "My brother." The words fell to the ground, or better yet shattered, as Sango pulled the body closer to herself and cried. "My baby brother."

The room went still. Even the darkness in Kagome knew not to respond to such great pain. All of them instead watched as Sango wept into the side of the man's head, disbelief building within them. It seemed impossible, the moment they were living in right now, and yet it was there in front of them being acted out like some Greek tragedy.

Miroku finally forced himself to take a step forward beside his father, his eyes searching the top of Sango's head as if for answers. "Your brother?" Her husband finally managed to speak as he looked down at his wife. "You mean—Kohaku?" He whispered the name he had once heard his wife mention in brief passing. The name of her younger brother by four years, the child she had practically raised and the surprise addition to her family of five boys and one little girl.

Sango couldn't even respond with more than a nod of her head as she gently ran her fingers through his brittle hair. "Why?" Sango whispered into the darkened room and it was hard to tell whether she was speaking to the barely conscious man or the people behind her. "Why do this?"

There was a faint chuckle that seemed to jump up from the boy's throat in response. His brown eyes barely opened, taking in the tips of Sango's brown hair as it fell out of her bun and over her shoulder. "Because-a you're." He mumbled in English, the sound of the language almost making Sango jump. "My sorella." His voice drifted between English and Italian, seeming to ebb and flow from one language to another. "E—Moi love per you—." His voice faulted as a great cough wracked his already failing body. The sound of his wheeze, the damage done to his lungs from being in a damp place like this, evident with each shaking breath he took.

"Don't speak." Sango soothed as he continued to cough and wheeze. "Non parlano." She repeated the same words in Italian, trying desperately to sooth the small boy—or truthfully, the malnourished man. She knew, as she looked at him, that he was actually not the tiny eleven year old he had been five years before, he was sixteen. He was a man, trapped in an ill feed body.

"Non." He pushed himself away from her, breathing heavily, his chest heaving.

Behind them Inuyasha pinned his ears back from the sound. "_His lungs are full of fluid_." He realized as he listened, knowing the sound of someone dying of consumption.

"Non." The boy repeated again, his bony fingers reached up and grasped Sango's shirt, pulling on it without meaning to. "Ti amo." He whispered the heartfelt words as he pulled his hand up away from Sango's blouse and touched her cheek. "Tale un bel sogno."

Sango's eyes narrowed at the strange words and she blinked rapidly. "Kohaku?" She whispered the name as she tried to figure out what he was saying.

Inuyasha narrowed his brows at the strange words as well. "Such a pretty dream?" He whispered the words out loud, drawing Sango's attention backwards. For a moment his eyes seemed just as confused as Sango's before suddenly realization seemed to jump into his body. "He's hallucinating." The dog demon supplied as his gold eyes glinted in the bare light. "He thinks you're a dream."

Beside him Miroku tightened his hand into a fist as he looked at the small man on the verge of death. "We have to get him out of here." He spoke so quickly that the words didn't even seem to be real when they hit the air.

"Miroku?" Sango raised her head, her watery eyes looking at her husband in disbelief.

"Now." Miroku repeated, the finality in his voice so strong that Sango was at a loss of how to respond to it.

There was absolutely no time to argue.

Inuyasha quickly stepped forward without a word, his hand outstretched towards Sango, ready and prepared all at once. "I'll carry him." He told her bluntly and for a moment it looked as if Sango was going to protest violently. The flash of protective anger in her eyes didn't last long however and she nodded loosening her grip on the wheezing boy.

Miroku stepped out of the cell quickly, pointing the torch down the corridor so he could see the staircase they had come down earlier. "We have a little more than two hours," He counted the time off in his head as he eyed the door at the top of the stairs. "Before they come looking for us." He turned back to look inside the cell, his eyes lighting on Kagome only briefly as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. It was a strange sight, the almost bored quality of her posture and it made Miroku actually wince a bit but there was no time to think anything else of the look, not now.

"This might be the easiest escape we've ever made." Inuyasha commented dryly as he gently took the boy from Sango, holding him with the upmost of care as the girl watched him, biting her lip with worry. "_He's so light_." Inuyasha thought as the full weight of the boy hit his arms. It felt more like he was holding Miroku, when the boy had been eight, than it felt like he was holding a full grown man. "_How did he even kill Costa?"_ He let the strange thought wash over him an odd suspicion welling up within him as he pulled the shaking boy closer, realizing how cold he was by the frigid quality of his skin.

Unaware of his father's thoughts, Miroku leaned out the cell once more, sharp eyes looking for anything potentially dangerous and handy. "Yeah," He agreed with the man as he pulled his head back in. "I think—we might be able to just walk out of here."

Inuyasha's head snapped upwards at the words and he shook his head quickly. "No—not with that snake."

"Huh?"

"That snake—," Inuyasha nearly growled as he said the word, hatred for the creature bubbling up from his vocal cords. "He'll know if we walk out the front door."

"How?" Sango asked worriedly, her brown eyes looking towards both men for an answer but they didn't give it.

"He's a snake." Kagome spoke for the first time since they had entered the cell, causing all three of her companions to actually flinch. "They sense vibrations in the ground." She rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe that Sango and Miroku had not been aware of such a thing. "And that heavy door—opening," She turned and looked down at Sango, the girl's eyes widening with complete surprise from the look. "Would be like a scream right in his face. He'd find us in seconds." She suddenly smiled though, the sight cunning for lack of any other word. "Of course, that would give us a reason to fight him—you know."

The room was silent in the moment's following her words, none of the adults actually knowing what to say in response. Luckily, the groan and cough of Kohaku interrupted the horrific feeling left behind by Kagome's words.

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered frightened as the coughing grew louder and the boy's small body spasmed in Inuyasha's grip.

For his part, the dog demon kept a firm yet gentle grip on the boy being wholly careful not to hurt his fragile body as he cough. "_This isn't good_." The dog demon pushed his ears to his skull underneath his hat as he looked at the frightened Sango.

"What's wrong with him?" She looked up at the Captain desperately as she ran a hand along her brother's neck, trying to sooth him as the cough began to subside.

Inuyasha frowned in response, the speckle marks of blood on Sango's blouse and his own hands telling him already what was wrong. "We just need to get him out of here." He told her quickly, not ready to admit the truth to the girl, at least not so soon after such a discovery.

Sango nodded, allowing herself to be convinced even though she didn't believe the words in the least. Turning towards the door and her husband, she hastily made her exit from the cell Inuyasha and Kagome following silently behind.

"So what should we do?" Miroku spoke up suddenly as they stood in the opened, Kohaku's breathing almost louder than the dripping water around them.

"Find another way out." Kagome supplied with a sarcastic twinge to her voice as she looked down the hall away from them, towards a frighteningly consuming darkness.

Miroku nearly growled at the girl but stopped himself before he could. "But how?

"I can think of one way." Inuyasha sighed to himself as the prospect of what he was about to do made him sick.

"What?"

"Scent out the fresh air." He actually blanched as he said it, the very idea of scenting anything in this place already making him feel sick.

"You can't be serious." Miroku whispered but it was already too late to stop the dog demon.

Closing his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the horrors that he was about to inflict upon himself, Inuyasha inhaled once deeply. Immediately, the overwhelming urge to simply gage and vomit swelled up in his throat but he pushed the sensation away forcing himself above all else to have focus and control. The putrid scent of the vile place seeped into his every sense, so strongly, that he was pretty sure he could even hear the smell or, at the very least, see it after not too long. Still, underneath that scent, far below it, traces of something better floated into the air, something sweet and refreshing and wholeheartedly welcomed.

Eyes snapping opened, Inuyasha's head turned towards the far off fragrance, all too happy to realize that it was not coming from behind them (where they had entered the prison) but instead, it was coming in front of them. "There's another exist." He realized, his eyes shining with tears, not of relief, but of sickness.

"You're gonna be sick," Sango said as she glanced from the Captain to the small body of her bother which he was holding. "Aren't you?"

"Not yet." Inuyasha managed to say even as the lump in his throat seemed to take over his ability to speak. "Maybe later." He attempted to joke but the sound of his voice was far too strangled to actually come across as funny. "Either way, we gotta move—and we gotta move now." He said to them as he pulled Kohaku closer to himself, allowing his body heat to seep into the frozen boy the best he could.

"Then let's go." Kagome spoke as she began to walk without waiting to see if they would follow.

Without even side glancing, Sango hurried after Kagome, her feet already moving fast enough to jog. Sending Miroku a worried glance Inuyasha pulled Kohaku even closer as the boy began to shiver: a bad sign.

Miroku bit his lip in response as he studied the man who was actually his brother-in-law but instead of commenting on his condition, he couldn't help but take a moment to focus on Kagome's. "She's getting worse."

"I know." Inuyasha replied with a shake of his head before he took off after the two women, moving towards the fresh air that laid somewhere beyond.

-break-

Kagura sat in the desk chair in Hiten's room, her blue and white eyes staring blankly at the bed sheets that covered Hiten's still form. It had been only a few hours since the incident in which Kaede had been lost but it felt like days to the wind demon. Her pale eyes watered as she stared at the bed sheets not knowing what else to do but sit in silence. Before her, Hiten mumbled in his sleep, the sound laced only with the traces of pain now. From what Kagura could tell, Hiten had a mild (at least by demon standards) concussion and would probably not be ready to open his eyes for at least another two or three hours. The thought worried her but only slightly, she knew he would awake eventually, the scent of life that clung easily to his skin told her so.

But the scent of his life, however hopeful and reassuring it was, brought to her the heavily contrasted memory of the scent of Kaede's death. "Kaede-sama." She whispered as the images of the old woman's death filled her mind. She could see the great Phoenix demon looming over the tiny woman, his eyes cold as he prepared to rip her life out of her very chest. Kagura shook her head hastily and pushed the memory out of her mind.

It wouldn't do to dwell on such calloused memories.

The wind demon sighed heavily and pushed herself to her feet unable to sit any longer. Her one blue Shinigami eye turned towards the opened window where the white curtains slowly moved with the wind. Her original light blue grey eye turned towards the sight as well, watching as the curtains billowed before sinking back against the window frame once more. There was something about the rhythmic sight that Kagura didn't understand at first; a connection her brain was making that she wasn't quite aware of. Perhaps it was the whiteness of the curtains, reminding Kagura of Kaede's hair or maybe it was the way they billowed with air reminding her of the old woman's dress, whatever it was it made both her eyes suddenly widened.

As if it was right in front of her even now, she saw Kaede's final moments just as clearly as if she had been reliving the horrific experience. The bright ruby eyes that had once been her own turned, looking at her with all the love a mother has when they look at their child. "_Give the letter_," The words seemed to jump into her ears, a loud booming noise that rocked her to her very core. "_To the woman Inuyasha loves_."

Kagura didn't remember turning away from the window, she didn't remember rushing past the bed or even opening the door. Later she would not be able to recall the sound of the man she ran into yelling at her or the fact that it had happened. She would not even recall the feel of the ladder against her fingertips as she rushed down it into the belly of the ship. All she would remember was the pounding of her heart as it hammered against her chest and the image of Kaede as she looked at her as if seeing through her into another time and place.

The cabin door swung opened with such force that it actually jumped off its hinges but Kagura ignored the loud sound as she panted. Both of her eyes focused on the table against the closed window, staring at the small white object that rested there. Her hands began to shake in disbelief and she had to close her eyes for a moment to collect herself. Her whole body began to tremble and an unexplainable sensation made its home in her gut. It was as if in that moment everything was suddenly real.

"Kaede-sama." She felt the name fall from her lips like a raindrop into a proverbial pond. "Wa shinde iru." The words floated away from her, final and almost debilitating. Stilling her shaking body, Kagura lifted her chin and forced her eyes opened once more. Her breath came in great gulps as she took an unsteady step forward, her light eyes never leaving the small letter.

It took only seconds to cross the tiny room, the presence of Kaede's scent comforting and heartbreaking all at once. Her feet padded against the wood, the soft sound ringing in her ears and before she knew it she was standing in front of the desk looking down at the handmade envelope with eyes that could just barely read the English.

"Kagome O'Lionsigh." She read the name out loud as her eyebrows scrunched up with confusion. She had heard both those names before but never in conjunction with one another.

Confused, the wind demon reached forward once more, her fingertips just managing to touch the letter's edge moving it slightly to the side. As it shifted on the table, her Shinigami eye watched critically, picking up the strange surface underneath. Where brown should have been, the color of the tired table, was stark white. She jerked backwards for a moment, her fingertips recoiling as she stared at the unknown object resting underneath the letter.

Blinking carefully, she held her breath, shaky fingers moving forward once more as her heart beat quickly in her chest. She brushed her fingers over the soft envelope with Kagome O'Lionsigh on its front and watched as the paper slipped aside revealing another letter under it; and this one said: "Kagura."

Not in English—no—in Nihon-go.

-break-

The torch hissed as Miroku held it, the light flickering violently as it was nearly put out countless times from their hasty movements. They had been hastily moving through the prison for a little over twenty minutes, only stopping a few times for Inuyasha to scent the air once more, much to his and their horror. They had already been done at least five or six hallways and a half a dozen stairs connecting them. Each and every hallway was filled with moaning men and women, their voices strained as they too coughed in the exact same manner as Kohaku. It was disheartening and frightening all at once, making them long for escape even more so.

The sound of dripping water and the feel of it on their shoulder's made them shudder as they neared another door leading to some unknown passage. Inuyasha's feet slowed down as he approached, he knew that the scent of fresh air was coming from the other side of that door. He could feel it. Motioning with his head towards Miroku, he waited for the boy to step up beside him before he spoke. "This way—it was to be."

"You sure?" Miroku whispered back as the torch flickered, the light dimming as it began to burn out from the constantly dripping water.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded firmly as he glanced over to his left, towards the nearest cell. He could hear the disillusioned cries of some poor soul on the other side, although the sound was far too quiet for his human companions. "_Lucky_." The thought ran through his head only once before he pushed it away. "See if it's locked." He told his son even though none of the other doors had been locked so far.

Miroku only nodded in response as he reached for the door handle, the wet brass cold against his bare fingers. Within seconds, the groan of the door barely opening hit their ears and they all flinched from the beautifully horrific sound. "At least their consistent here," The younger man mumbled, while he glanced down the dark passageway, which had just been exposed to them. "Not one locked door."

"Thank goodness for consistency." Inuyasha replied evenly while his ears twisting on his head in an attempt to pick up the sound of moans or cries from cell inhabitants beyond but, surprisingly, he heard none. "Strange." He licked his lips as he looked into the darkness. "There's no cells."

"What?" Sango whispered back from behind them as she tried to look over the Captain's shoulders.

"A good sign." Was all Inuyasha said as he stepped forward into the next hallway, the three humans following close behind. His golden eyes surveying the long hallway before them as their steps echoed off the slick walls. Carefully, he scented the air, the sickening feeling not overwhelming him as it had before; his nostrils seemingly becoming immune to the smell, if that was at all possible. "_I've probably permanently damaged them._" He grumbled to himself as he inhaled deeper, the fresh scent was closer now but he still couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was. It almost felt like they were right on top of it somehow. "It's close." He told the others as he continued forward slowly, looking for any sign of traps.

Carefully, they all scanned the area around them, the lack of light making it hard on the humans in the group. Miroku held his torch a little higher in the air to illuminate the passageway more effectively even as the water hit the flame making it fizzle. Slowly, the progressed forward, the light of the torch showing them nothing but stone after stone, which seemed to go on forever. The minutes ticked by inside them, each person waiting for some great exit to appear but it never came.

Stopping quickly, Inuyasha's eyes widened as they came in contact with the end of the passage. He scented the air desperately, trying to figure out if he had made some mistake but the smell of fresh air overwhelmed him, telling him it was real. However, the sight in front of him was an utter contradiction.

Surprised by his father's sudden halt, Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Why did you—?" The words froze on his lips as he looked beyond his father towards the same sight that had stopped him dead in his tracks. There, where the next door should have been, was nothing but a stone wall glossy with water and even little vines. "It's a dead end!" Miroku growled behind him as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He dropped the torch down to his side immediately, frustration seeping into his every pour. "A bloody dead end!"

"No!" Sango exclaimed as she pushed herself up to Miroku's side looking past him at the horrible sight. "It's can't be." She gritted her teeth, her eyes jumping towards her extremely ill brother. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, the sound echoing around the walls as he too began to panic. "_It should be here_," He told himself as he looked down at the small body, watching and listening as his breathing became shallower. "_I can smell it," _He lifted his eyes up quickly, scanning the wall with complete confusion marking his vision._ "We're practically overwhelmed by it_."

"We can't turn back!" Sango began to speak, her voice tight and panicked and obviously verging on hysterical. "We have to get out now—we have to—we can't afford—."

"Maybe," Kagome interjected, her voice almost mocking as she interrupted Sango. Everyone turned around and looked at her from the sound, watching as the girl actually rolled her eyes as she uncrossed her arms from her chest. "You're thinking about this wrong." She spoke as if she were talking to a group of small children. Inside of her, the real Kagome screamed and clawed at the blackened walls around her, pushing at them violently but it made little difference.

Surprised by Kagome's calloused words, Sango took a step back, her already fragile state making her mind barely process what Kagome had just said. "What—?" Her eyes began to narrow as realization seemed to seep into her every pore. "Something's wrong," She whispered softly as she looked at Kagome for what felt like the first time in several days. There was something different about her but she couldn't tell what. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kagome responded evenly as she looked at the full grown woman as if she were nothing more than an insect under her feet. "I just think you need to use your head." She heard the girl within her scream at the words, a sudden surge of power actually making her lose her composure for a second. Gritting her teeth, the creature reached upwards for the jewel, grabbing it between her fingers easily. "_Stand down—damn it_." She growled and sent a burst of power from the jewel directly into Kagome's body. The shock of power was enough to stop the good within her from doing any real damage and she smiled.

Sango opened her mouth complete confusion jumping up within her throat but before she could release even one word of worry Kagome took a step forward bluntly ignoring her. Sango watched her with curiosity and bewilderment both making themselves known in her stomach. Perplexed, she turned towards Inuyasha and Miroku who both refused to make eye contact with her, the sight disheartening. "_What_ _am I missing?_" She wondered but the sound of her brother taking a sudden strangled breath made her curiosity fade as worry overcame it.

The slightly younger girl, ignoring Sango expertly, looked over the stone wall before her, her expression calculated. Her eyes traced the stone all the way to the floor slowly as if looking for something. "You have to think outside the box." She spoke matter-of-factly as she glanced over at Sango briefly before turning her attention towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered as he adjusted his grip on Kohaku the boy shaking against his fingers. _"His body's freezing_." He thought as he did his best to pull Kohaku closer to himself to warm him further. He had already taken off his coat and wrapped the boy up in it some time ago. Even now it rested around the boys boney shoulder's, at least four sizes too big but still not nearly enough to keep such a frozen body warm. "_We need sun—sun will do it._"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around the room a bit more, her blackened irises reflecting the torch light as she gazed at the room. "I already told you." She heaved a heavy sigh and clicked her tongue as if ashamed. "Don't look for the ordinary."

"I get it." The sound of Miroku's voice made Sango and Inuyasha both snap their heads in his direction. The man wasn't looking at them however, but instead Kagome. "You've got a point."

"At least somebody's listening." Kagome quipped as she crossed her arms over her chest once more and looked towards Inuyasha. "We shouldn't look for a normal door." She elaborated on her earlier sentiment firmly as she sent the man a glare.

Realization dawning on him, Inuyasha suddenly understood exactly what Kagome, or at least the person talking to them, meant. "You're right." His eyes quickly moved away from Kagome and towards the room around them. "They wouldn't want an obvious door down here," His sensitive eyes roamed over the walls looking for something that the rest of the humans with him probably couldn't see. "It would be hidden, carefully."

Confused by the sudden shift in the conversation, Sango tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"They wouldn't want anyone to know—," Miroku spoke hastily as he too looked but not with his eyes. Not caring what he encountered, the man ran his fingers against the moist stones, the feel of the moss that grew on them surprisingly soft. "About another exit." He continued to explain as he dropped down to his knees, checking for any cracks between the wall and the floor, which might indicate a door. "People might try to use it for escape."

"Exactly," Inuyasha agreed with his son as he held Kohaku tightly against himself. "Now it's just a matter of finding it." He scented the air, the smell of freshness nearly overwhelming the other, less pleasurable, scents around him. "Spread out—we gotta look at every inch of this place!" He commanded quickly, not bothering to check that Sango and Miroku or even Kagome had begun to search, he knew they would and that Kagome already was.

Golden eyes surveyed every inch of the walls, taking in every stone and every drop of water that he could see. He would not miss anything, not if it meant saving the dying boy in his arms. And by that, he meant saving him from dying in a hell such as this.

"_He deserves to at least see the sun before he dies_." Inuyasha gulped, hating himself a bit for not having told Sango how bad Kohaku actually was already. "_But there's nothing I can do—worry her now—it'd be senseless_." He tried to convince himself but it was hard for him to swallow let alone think. "_I can wait—at least until we reach Shikuro_."

"And you walk passed it again."

Inuyasha's head snapped up as the quiet sound of Kagome's voice suddenly entered his ears. Turning towards her, he waited for a second as his eyes adjusted to the sight of her. She was looking back at him, staring at him with her dark unnatural eyes. The darkness of her irises actually sent a shiver down the dog-demon's spine as his ears swiveled in her direction under his hat waiting for her to speak again.

"I thought your eyes were sharper than that," Kagome continued on, sounding almost bored as Inuyasha blinked at her trying to see her, really see her. "Or, at the very least, your nose."

"_Good god she just gets worse and worse."_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he straightened his mind racing. "_I have to—I can't just,"_ He tiled his head back and blocked out the thoughts, "_Later_." He told himself and forced his eyes back on her, hating the fact that she looked like herself. "You know where it is?" He asked, doing his best to ignore the strangeness of her words and actions currently. "_I can't do anything about it now_." He told himself but the words felt hallow in both his mind and his heart. In fact, they made him hate himself a little.

"Well," She looked down at the ground suddenly, her dark eyes focused on something he had not yet seen. "It is obvious."

Inuyasha snapped his head away from Kagome and towards the floor she was looking at. Instantly, he saw exactly what she saw, instead of a puddle of water like they had seen everywhere else in the prison, the water was draining mysteriously. His ears twisted forward and the far off sound of water hitting the ground as it fell made his heart leap up into his throat. "Miroku!" He called towards his son quickly who really was only about ten feet away. "It's a hatch!"

"What?" Miroku hurried over, Sango following closely behind him, her breath coming out in pants.

"There!" Inuyasha nodded towards the ground both Sango and Miroku instantly seeing the strange disappearing water.

"It's a hatch?" She whispered quickly as she practically threw herself on the ground before even Miroku could. Her fingers pressed against the floor half expecting to feel stone underneath their tips but instead, she felt something far different, "Metal." The sound of her voice was a combination of disbelief and hope. "It's metal." She looked up quickly at Miroku her whole face contorted into a look of astonishment. "Miroku it's metal—."

"Bloody hell." Miroku barely whispered before she grabbed him, yanking him down onto the floor beside her. His pants legs instantly began to absorb the water below him as his fingers went to work on every seam of the hatch with his one free hand. His other hand held the torch still, the flame just barely alive now. The hatch moaned as it finally opened, Miroku grunting as he pulled the solid metal sheet upwards. Instantly, a rush of fresh air flew into their faces followed by the vaguest recognition of daylight. "What the hell?" Miroku whispered as he looked down the strange tunnel.

It was no more than ten feet long and at a strange angle, almost like a laundry chute that ran from the master's room to the servant hall. Beyond it, the light of day illuminated traces of grass and dirt and some tiny wild flowers. There was no telling what the strange little tunnel was for, all they could know was that it was their answer to freedom.

"Thank god!" Sango cried out as she looked down the chute towards the world outside. "We can get out—one at a time—but we'll be free." She practically teared up as she turned towards Inuyasha and touched her brother's cheek. "You'll be free Kohaku—free."

The boy didn't respond and Inuyasha didn't blame him. His breathing was becoming more and more shallow, it would only be a matter of an hour or so before he died. "_God damn—after everything Sango's been through too._" He closed his eyes for a second to collect himself before opening them once again. The chute came into the scope of his vision within seconds and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Unlike the people around him, in that moment he knew exactly what the chute was for without the shadow of a doubt crossing his mind. He pulled Kohaku a little closer to himself, subconsciously wanting to protect the boy from the reality before him. "_At least," _He looked down at the pale face, a slight trace of red highlighting the bridge of his nose, a fever._ "You won't actually be dead when you go down," _He looked back at the strange slide like structure._ "The body chute_."

Kohaku shuddered suddenly in his arms, a horrible cough racking his body that made Inuyasha wince.

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered hastily as she moved towards Inuyasha and the boy, her scent bombarding the dog demon's senses for a moment.

"_Sweet_." The dog demon thought only absently as he felt blood splatter against his cheek.

"That's—." Sango started to say, the distress in her voice disturbing.

"Let's go." Inuyasha quickly stopped her, not wanting her to know yet about the true horrific amount of blood Kohaku had coughed up. "We need to get him outside."

Sango looked up at him unconvinced, her brown eyes questioning him in ways he never wanted to answer. Biting his lip, he looked back at her, trying to tell her with just his eyes that it would be okay, even though he knew it would not. Her eyelashes fluttered suddenly, the tears no longer coming as she subconsciously acknowledged exactly what Inuyasha was trying to say. "Okay." Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned to her husband. "Who goes first?"

"I will." Miroku volunteered as he shifted on the ground, repositioning himself so that his legs dangled over the side of chute.

He took a deep breath as he looked down it, wondering absently what it would be like to move down the contraption. Gulping he pushed himself over the side. The rush of wind hitting his face made Miroku gasp as his body went hurtling down the slick surface of the metal chute. It was surreal, the quickness of the movement and the sting of fresh air that filled the entirety of his lungs beginning to replace the disgusting air of the prison. But, just as quickly as the sensation began, it ended his body thrown out of the tunnel and onto the hard winter ground of the outside world. Instantly, the feel of sun on his damp and freezing skin made him sigh in relief and as he tilted his head back to take in the warmth.

"Amazing." He whispered as the sensation of heat, something that he had forgotten in such a short amount of time, made him smile. His smile vanished however, the instant he opened his eyes to the site before him. The sound of someone else sliding down the chute didn't even register in his ears as his heart was consumed with the horrific sight.

"It's so warm." Sango said behind him, her feet scraping the ground as she allowed herself a moment to soak in the pleasure.

"Sango." Miroku whispered as he just managed to turn towards her, his whole face drawn in a tight and revolted line. "Look."

Back inside the prison, Inuyasha licked his lips already mentally preparing for what he knew laid outside. Turning towards Kagome he motioned towards her with just his chin, his hands far too occupied to do anything but hold Kohaku. "Ladies first." Inuyasha motioned towards her and she sent him a coy smile.

"Why thank you." Kagome's voice was brisk as she quickly jumped into the chute, not an ounce of fear in the entirety of her body.

Not surprised Inuyasha watched her go, his body beginning to ache from the cold and from holding Kohaku's weight. His stomach turned as the still blatant smell of excrement and rotten food and torture wafted to his nose. "Good lord," He whispered into the darkness as he took his last looks at the hell around him. "How could anyone build this place and sleep at night?" He asked himself, the sound of his voice echoing off the walls around him. Kohaku took a deep and raspy breath at that moment and the dog demon winced as the boy gurgled. "It's not fair." He felt his hands clutch the boy even tighter. "You, your sister," He spoke to the unconscious boy as his mind tormented him with thoughts of his current reality. "Kagome." The name tore into his heart as he spoke it. "Everything—I can't even—." His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes trying to collect himself.

"Otou-san!"

The sound of Miroku's voice made his eyes snap back open and he inhaled sharply. He could tell just by the sound of his voice that Miroku was worried about something but not entirely panicked meaning there was no danger, at least. "What now?" He asked the cold prison air as he looked down at the chute seeing it exactly as it was intended to be seen. "What hell's out there?" He laughed bitterly as he shifted Kohaku's slight weight until the boy was angled well enough to go down the chute with him.

Within seconds, the rush of air stung at Inuyasha's face just as it had Miroku's only a few minutes before. Kohaku grumbled something from the sensation and for a moment Inuyasha thought the boy might wake but he never did, merely dropped his head to his chest instead and drifted back into unconsciousness. The ride was over within seconds and Inuyasha thanked anyone who would listen for it having gone so smooth. The light stung his eyes as he emerged from the chute into the free air and he winced for just a moment. His pupils constricted quickly against the sight and he frowned as they burned. Blinking a few times as he adjusted Kohaku's body once more, the shocking world before him came into focus as well as the smell of burnt wood and fat.

"Shit—." He barely managed to whisper as his suspicions about this place were completely confirmed. Resting before them was a giant hole dug at least twenty feet deep and more than ten feet across. The earth around it was completely charred to cinders and no plant life grew anywhere within it. "They're burning the bodies." He managed to say as he caught a glimpse of clothing hanging from root at the side of the pit.

"No," Sango whispered as her whole body shook, her mind already processing the horror before her. Slowly, her head turned towards Inuyasha, her eyes not looking at him but instead at the boy in his arms. There was blood on his face, now that she saw him in the bright light of day, and dirt and grime and all sorts of atrocious things. He was pale also, looking more like a ghost than a person and his barely covered body was shriveled, almost a skeleton with flesh on top. "A day—maybe even an hour," She said the words but felt as if it wasn't her own voice which had spoken them. "And he—he would be here without me, wouldn't he?" She looked up at Inuyasha knowing he knew the answer but the dog demon didn't dare to clarify her thought.

"I don't know." Inuyasha's voice was strained as he pulled Kohaku closer, realizing something that the other's had not acknowledged yet. "It's not important anyway." He quickly added as he looked out at the vast expanse of land around them, his sharp eyes already able to see the Shikuro in the distance. "We just—need to get him to the ship." He added as he did his best to ignore the pit before them, his mind actually unable to even fathom it at the moment.

-break-

Her hands shook, her breath hitched, and Kagura felt for all of a second as if she was going to fall flat to the floor. "Nihon-go." She whispered the word as she stared at the characters, which made up her name カグラ.

They looked so foreign and out of place before her, almost to the point that she felt slightly uncomfortable. It had been so long since she saw another's handwriting making up those all too familiar letters of her childhood. Barely able to contain the squeak of emotion that left her lips, Kagura reached forward and allowed just the tip of her pointer finger to brush against the crisp edge of the hiragana character for 'ka.' She traced it the Shinigami eye dancing in her head as it looked down at the familiar pattern having seen it in another person's head not too long ago.

And with the gift Kaede had given her, Kagura knew exactly who had written it. "Kaede-sama." She whispered and the name felt somehow anti-climatic to her. Somehow, she already knew that Kaede had the gift for language, it was a bi-product of being a Shinigami it seemed; and luckily, a gift she would never have to face.

Gulping, Kagura forced herself to maintain her composure as she reached for the letter while biting the inside of her cheek. It was cool in her hands, soft and foreboding all at once. And it was heavy and light all at the same time, as if it had been written with weighted ink and better yet, a weighted hand.

Another deep and ragged breath left her as she turned the letter over, looking at the back where the seal should have been but in its place she found only a parted opening. It was almost as if Kaede had left it unsealed, knowing she would find it first before anyone else could even think to look for the unknown object. The sound of the paper rattling as she opened it overwhelmed her fragile mind and for an instance she thought it was almost Kaede's voice and not the remnants of her long ago written thoughts.

Kanji jumped into her eyes the second the letter was cracked open and words flew at her that she hadn't seen used in months. Her heart stopped in her chest and she began to read:

"_Dear Kagura"_

She smiled at the strange western introduction written in perfect Nihon-go.

"_As I sit here, waiting for an end that is bound to come, I find myself somehow contemplative. I guess, as many facing death often do, I have found myself reviewing my life. It amazes me how the smallest, most insignificant moments of our existence can shape such a large portion of our time here on this earth. Despite your youth, I'm sure you at this moment, understand exactly what I mean. _

_As I think of these insignificant events right now, I cannot help but feel somehow—I do not even know if such a word exist in this language—but I feel cheapened, yes, I believe that is the closest word I could ever use to describe it. It seems that my existence was merely a bit part in a much greater play. A catalyst if you will, which set everything in motion._

_It was I who gave the Shikon shard to Inuyasha after my sister cursed it. It was I who fell in love with the idea of him and decided to find him on the sea. It was I who heard of Shinigami eyes and found a mambo who possessed them in order to accomplish this goal. It was I who learned from her what the Shikon jewel really is. And it was I, who traveled across the entirety of the world in order to meet everyone else in this drama who could stop its horrors._

_You do not yet know the horrors of this jewel, the damage it does to the innocence that touch it. It is the greatest hell the earth will ever know and it must be destroyed. However, there is only one who can destroy it, Kagura, and I have traveled to the edge of the world in order to ensure that she can do it. It is imperative that you find a way to give her the letter that rested above this one. She must know the truth, the same truth that with your new eyes you will finally be able to see. Look deep within him, Kagura, and know that truth._

_And with that, I say goodbye my sweetest child, I wish you and Hiten every happiness. _

_Every single one._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaede Cummings"_

Kagura lowered the letter down away from her eyes as she was overwhelmed not with emotion but a sudden frightening understanding. She looked up above her head, her neck tilting slowly as if it was afraid to see the truth it already knew existed. The Shinigami eye danced as it looked through the floorboards between this floor and the one above straight into Naraku's room, her new eyes seeing what Kaede had always saw.

-break-

Sango held onto her baby brother tightly as the Shikuro rocked in the harbor. She was finally within the safety of the cabin she shared with her husband. It felt almost unnatural to be sitting in the cabin, the stink of the prison still clinging to her skin and coating her brother on the bed with her. "_I doubt it will ever go away completely_." She thought to herself as she rocked the unconscious boy.

Outside, one of the crewmen yelled, calling out to the others in what seemed like a distant and far away voice despite its loudness. It was as if everything but Kohaku was far away and always would be. She pulled her brother a little bit closer and he mumbled something in his sleep.

"Don't worry." She whispered to him, pressing her cheek against his brittle and putrid smelling hair without a single care. "We'll be gone soon. You'll be safe—I promise." Her lip trembled a bit as if she knew the potential in her words, the potential that they would be proven false. "_He might not even make it out to sea_." She shook her head of the horrible thought and forced herself to shove it down, deep down into another part of her unconscious that could deal with it. "You'll never have to see this wicked place again." She whispered as he seemed to sigh and push himself closer to her for warmth. "We're gonna get the hell out of this god forsaken place."

She wasn't sure why her words made her think of the guard/prisoner they had encountered in the prison but they had. The image of the guard, his frail body hauling the chains at his feet just because he had fathered a half demon child, entered her mind. She couldn't help the well of sympathy that rushed within her, followed by the distant sounds of men moaning and women groaning from their cells. Her head turned without her direction and suddenly she was looking out the window of the cabin, staring into trees that hid a dark and turbulent secret.

"Those poor people." She whispered, knowing that they were suffering a fate far worse than death and when they did die, they would never be mourned but instead burned like a plague victim and not a person.

She bit her lower lip and turned back towards her emaciated brother just as he began to cough. The motion looked painful, beyond really, and continued for some time. Carefully, Sango sat the boy upright and leaned him forward to add in expelling whatever it was his body wanted out. The sound of wet gurgling filled the air before a great clot of blood jumped from his lungs, to his throat, and out his mouth. Sango winced at the sight knowing already what it meant.

"_He's going to die_." Her subconscious told her but she refused to believe it, even as the blood stained the bed sheets, seeping across the white until they were bright red instead.

The door to the cabin squeaked suddenly and her head whipped around as her whole body tensed abruptly. Standing in the doorway, looking none to surprised, was her husband. "Sango." He whispered her name, pity lining his voice, a sound she had not heard since she had first come aboard the Shikuro and had told him and Inuyasha her story.

Against her will, her lip quivered as she looked at him and a wash of tears formed in her eyes that she refused to cry. "He's—he's—doing better." She lied and they both knew it was a lie.

"Yeah?" Miroku's voice can across as an inquiry but his eyes seemed far too focused to be questioning. Stepping forward into the room more fully, she noticed for the first time that there were people behind Miroku, more accurately Inuyasha and Kagome.

Stepping up beside his son, the dog demon looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. "We're gonna leave soon—." He paused for just a second as if he wanted to add something but in the end simply shook his head. "We need to—go somewhere with a doctor." He offered as he eyed the boy, noticing the blood on the sheets and knowing exactly what it was from already. "And—you can't stay in the room with him, at least not all the time."

"What!?" Sango practically growled, her eyes narrowing into slits as she stared at Inuyasha. "What the hell?"

"Sango," Inuyasha stepped forward passed Miroku and held up a knowing hand. "He has consumption."

Sango's lip quivered but her eyes stayed firm; this was information she had already unconsciously known.

"You know how contagious it is to humans." He paused for a second as he heard Kagome snort behind him, the sound making his skin crawl. "Just letting him on the ship is dangerous but being around him—you know how it spreads." He tried to sound logical, but what logic is there to give anyone holding their dying brother. "It could—it could kill every human on board if we're not careful."

Sango knew his words were true, she knew the diagnosis was true: the coughing up of blood and the sound of gurgling when he breathed was proof enough. Still, as she looked down into the dying boys face, she felt her heart tighten and guilt jump within her. "I can't—." Her voice broke as she stared at Kohaku's face, the dribble of blood on his chin seeming so out of place. "He did this—he suff-ffered," The tears washed across her eyes blurring the image. Closing them tightly she sniffled and inhaled and sobbed all at once. "He did this for me!" She pulled her head upwards and opened her watery eyes looking straight at Inuyasha. "He's going to die for me—for me—for a girl like me!" She almost screamed the words as if her sadness had now been consumed by anger.

Miroku stepped forward them, his fear of the illness his brother-in-law had the only thing stopping him for rushing to her side. "Sango—there's nothing we can do." He offered gently, logically. "He made his choice five years ago and we—you didn't know." He looked down at his wife gently, his own eyes beginning to water, her pain becoming his own. "If we had known we could have done something but—it's too late."

"It's my job to protect him!" Sango reasoned as the rattle of Kohaku's lungs when he took a surprisingly deep breath made everyone, even Kagome, wince.

"Sango," Kagome suddenly stepped forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Inuyasha. The group turned to her, the two men surprised and worried that she had spoken and Sango unaware of the dangerous quality of her voice right then. "There's nothing to do." She spoke so flatly, the emotions in her voice as dull as her black eyes, luckily though grief made people blind. "He's going to die—you can hear it with every breath he takes and you can see it on the bed sheets." She pointed towards the clot of blood.

Sango felt her heart stop dead in her chest. Somehow, Kagome's word above everyone else's hit home. Maybe it was because of how honest (or better yet blunt) they had sounded. Or better yet, maybe it was because Sango somehow trusted Kagome's opinion a little bit more than Miroku and Inuyasha for whatever reasons. Regardless, in that moment Sango felt something within her begin to break.

"And Sango," Kagome continued on not caring how her words affected the woman. "It maybe your fault but there's nothing you can do—so why bother worrying?"

Inuyasha and Miroku both felt sick at the words, their eyes both staring at Kagome with unnerved astonishment. They were not the only ones.

Deep inside Kagome's body a voice screamed, the sound nearly tearing at her fragile control on the girl. She gritted her teeth and her hand rose quickly, but not obviously, towards the jewel around her neck. She clutched it tightly; the sting of hot energy from within it seeping into her own body was reassuring. "_You will not beat me._" She growled the words even as the Kagome within her screamed so loudly it made her head ache with the sound. "_Shut up!_"

"_Make me!"_ Kagome yelled back as she pushed at the walls of her own mind, forcing herself to summon power deep within herself even as the pain became unbearable. "_I won't let you do this—not to Sango—never!_"

"_Fine—you leave me no choice then_." The creature in control of Kagome's body narrowed her eyes and twisted her hand as it clung to the jewel. Instantly, a wave of unbelievable power was released within her very soul, hitting Kagome with such force that the girl was unable to respond to it at all before her body clasped into unconsciousness. On the outside, Kagome's body panted, the power it had just used controlling the jewel exhausting her. "_That will keep you down—it has to_."

Across from her, unaware of the battle that was currently taking place, Sango stared at her brother's face. "It's not fair." She finally said after what felt like an atrocious amount of minutes. "It's not fair at all."

"It's not." Kagome agreed as she felt the true Kagome within her begin to disappear finally as if she had lost consciousness. "But life's not fair, is it?"

Sango nodded her head in sad agreement as she brushed at Kohaku's hair, some of the strands snapping as she did so. "Even his hair's dying." She realized as she pulled her hand away and tried not to cry once more. She shook her head pathetically and brought the hand not supporting the man up to wipe at her face. "I just—there has to be something I can do?"

"Maybe there is—," Kagome began slowly as a vicious smirk lined her features. "But you'd have to think outside the box." She whispered the words carefully as she began to approach Sango, the woman on the bed looking up at her as if she was seeing her only possible salvation. Kagome stopped only a few precious feet away from the older girl, her dark eyes swirling with the potential of something dangerous. "You can't save him but—you could at least make yourself feel better."

Sango looked up at the girl, her mind actually becoming fuzzy as her ears took in the information. It sounded distant as if she was hearing something that was being said from across the room. "Feel better?" She whispered as she cradled his head, her lip quivering with her own depression.

Eyebrows knitting at the dangerous words, Inuyasha took a step forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder breaking the eye contact between the two women. Kagome's shoulder's went stiff from the contact but she didn't brush the man away. Instead, she looked at him over her shoulder, a slight glare mixed with something far more dangerous meeting Inuyasha's narrowed gaze "What are you getting at—," Inuyasha finally hesitated slightly as he looked down at her, his throat tightening before he finished. "Kagome?" The name felt wrong as it left his lips and for a moment he wished he had a different name for the woman in front of him. "_It's feels wrong—to call her Kagome—she's not—she's just not._"

"Revenge." She spoke the word, the sound of it thick in the cool air of the room.

Something in Inuyasha snapped from her words, something he could not exactly explain. His grip on her shoulder tightened and he knew at any other time she would have winced and cried out in pain. Instead, this Kagome only smirked and finally shrugged her shoulder disengaging his hand from her body.

"Think about it," She spoke bluntly and turned away from him, instead addressing Sango once more. "Your revenge is really everyone's revenge." She explained quietly, Sango's head raising to look at her and take in her every word. "You'll be saving all those people—helping them."

Behind her Inuyasha gulped, he couldn't disagree with her. He knew what she was saying was true, however, it wasn't Kagome. "_She would never—never want revenge_." His heart hammered in his chest and he felt a lump form in his throat. For the first time in his life, he felt as if something was actually wrong with him, his heart was aching in his chest and his eyes were stinging. "_What happened to my Kagome?_"

"The destruction of that vile place." Kagome began to speak again the venomous words without any venom in her actual voice. "We should burn it to the ground, just like they burned the dead." Her words seemed to consume the room, taking up every little bit of space within it. "Teach him a lesson," She continued on, focusing every single syllable of her words towards Sango, wanting her to hear it all. "Show them what it feels like on the other side."

Inuyasha felt his heart tighten and then a distinctive tearing sensation that he could not and never would be able to explain. His left hand rose to his chest, grasping at his still bloodied shirt, he hadn't yet bothered to change. Suddenly, he found it difficult to breathe.

"Burn it to the ground?" Sango repeated the words, her mind warping with them, delighting in them and what they meant.

"Yes." The girl nodded her eyes sparkling with something terrifying. "All the way—until nothing is left but ashes."

Inuyasha stopped breathing as he looked at her no longer seeing even a trace of the person he once knew.

-break-

Inuyasha sat in his cabin, in his desk chair, Miroku beside him. The boy was saying something about a battle strategy or a plan of attack but the Captain was barely listening. His gold eyes watched Miroku's every move without really seeing and the lump that had been forming in his throat grew with each passing moment. The pain in his chest was beginning to consume him, becoming worse and worse as he tried to fight for breath.

"_Is this a heart attack?_" He wondered as he stared at a piece of parchment Miroku was sketching the prison on. _"No—I'm way too young_." He closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing for the briefest of moments. "_I've never felt this way in my life_." He told himself as the pain grew more and more intense. "_What the hell is wrong with me?_" His eyes snapped opened from the combination of his thought and Miroku's hand suddenly touching his shoulder.

"Otou-san?"

He inhaled sharply, the air barely making its way past the lump as he looked at his son. "Yeah—um," He glanced down at the drawing Miroku had been working on, the image of the hell house filling his vision. "Any ideas?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes, worried about his father's strange behavior. He started to open his mouth to question but Inuyasha quickly shook his head.

"Just," The older man paused for just a second before heaving a sigh. "We need to think—we don't have enough time to worry about anything now except this." He pointed at the parchment, ignoring the pain in his chest even as it became almost unbearable. "For Sango—we have to focus."

Miroku couldn't dare argue with the logic but the worry still remained inside him as he looked down at the paper. He knew as well as Inuyasha did that it took time to plan a battle strategy and that was time they did not have. Within the next hour the prison warden would find out that they had helped a prisoner escape and any good warden would not let something like that go. If they wanted this to work they would have to focus and think and hope that they would be able to even create a half assed battle plan. "Any ideas?"

"Well," Inuyasha silently thanked his son for letting his strange behavior rest for now. "We have to get the people out first." He rubbed his forehead miserably as he looked down at the prison. "We can't burn them alive."

Miroku nodded and leaned back in his chair as he looked down at the drawing as well. "How many are there?"

"There's no telling," Inuyasha whispered feeling desperately hopeless. Normally things such as battle plans and attacks were no big deal to him but right now, in that moment in time, he couldn't think, let alone breathe. His whole body was filling with pain, not physical though, he knew it wasn't physical. "You saw how big that place is."

"Damn it." Miroku groused and took a deep breath as he brought his hand up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. "We don't have man power for this—at all."

"Yeah." Inuyasha grunted in response as he crossed his arms over his chest and blinked. "We'd need an army to get in." He commented dryly as he discreetly pushed his hands against his chest to alleviate some of the pain.

Something in Inuyasha's sentence made Miroku sit up a little straighter. "And an armada to get them out." He said the words slowly as if they were dangerous and needed great care to be spoken.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the suggestion his mind instantly following Miroku's thought process. "You're not thinking—?"

"You're not the only one who can have stupid ideas." Miroku sent his father an unreasonable smile.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head quickly the pain actually lessoning but only because irritation had taken its place. "No—No—No—No—No." He spoke each one with more malice than the last. "Never, I will not."

"What are our options?" Miroku fired back as he looked at his father with narrowed eyes. "Huh?" He pushed a little bit further as Inuyasha lifted his eyes up to return Miroku's narrowed expression with a furious one of his own. "What other choice is there?" He paused for a second waiting for Inuyasha to voice another possible plan but, just as he silently predicted, nothing ever came. "You know we can't do this alone."

Inuyasha growled loudly and leaned his head forward on the desk while barely mumbling out a single word. "But—."

"He owes us a favor." Miroku interrupted as he looked at the top of his father's head not bothering to wait for him to raise it.

"I talked with him," Inuyasha spoke, his voice muffled because of the way he was slouching with his forehead on the desk. "He owes us nothing."

"No." Miroku's voice was firm, telling Inuyasha that Miroku knew something he didn't know. "He owes us everything. And he knows it."

-breaks-

Kouga looked out across the Mediterranean Sea, his bright blue eyes able to see over the vast distance to the Shikuro that rested over a league away. He had no idea why be he couldn't get his mind off that ship, off the man who ran it, and, especially (perhaps more importantly) off his son.

Part of him wanted to kill that boy but for whatever reason he found himself unable. He wanted to believe it was because they were, in a sense, related but he knew that wasn't true. He didn't care in the least for Inuyasha's blood in connection with his own. So what was it? What had stopped him from lashing out and simply killing the human boy for his insolence?

Kouga snorted loudly and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out across the vast expanse of ocean. He already knew exactly what it was that had stopped him. It really had nothing to do with the boy himself but instead only his words.

"_I guess that makes you even worse than him."_

Kouga growled low in his throat, ready to lash out at any moment and rip something in two but he stopped himself as he dissected Miroku's words. Could he really be worse than a rapist just because he chose the demon over a pathetic human? Humans were vermin, no better than dirt underneath his feet, so why bother saving them. If they committed a crime against their better, a demon, then didn't they deserve whatever hell they were forced to live through? Demons were more important, they would always be more important.

"Nessun essere umano," He grumbled the words as he crossed his arms over his chest, denouncing the importance of humans almost violently. "E degna di essere salvata." He finished as he looked out towards the Shikuro, 'no human is worth saving' he had said and already his heart had contradicted him. "Ho davvero credo che?" He wondered to himself, asking himself if he really in fact believed his own words.

Part of him thought, just in that moment, that he didn't believe them and that they had actually been thrust upon him. Memories floated in his head of a time when he had been but a teenage boy and not aware of humans in the world. He had been ignorant of their kind until, he had met one. A sweet little girl with the gentlest heart he had ever known.

_Kouga growled as he jumped on his opponent, biting at the other teenage boy's ears with sharp teeth without breaking the skin. The other boy laughed loudly and pushed at him, forcing Kouga off. "Arrestare!" He commanded the other boy to stop as he bared his teeth at Kouga with no malice in the actual look._

_Kouga chuckled in response and prepared to jump on the other teenager once more but the sound of his father's voice booming over the garden stopped him flat in his tracks. "Kouga!"_

"_Padre?" Kouga called back in complete surprise from the interruption. His father wasn't supposed to even be in the castle today but rather far away on some sort of trip. In fact, he was supposed to have left some time earlier in the morning, which to Kouga's knowledge he had. _

"_Come at once!" The man spoke in English, something else that worried Kouga tremendously. The only time his father spoke to him in English was when his father was talking to some foreign diplomat, the kind of diplomat that generally started trouble. _

_The fifteen year old quickly pushed himself up to his feet and waved at his tussling partner who knew better than to say a word during such circumstances. The sight of the pretty flowers was lost on Kouga as he made his way quickly down the worn dirt path. Vaguely, he was reminded that his mother was thinking of putting some sort of walkway down made of stone. Why he was reminded of such a thing, he had no idea. _

_Within moments, he emerged from the small dirt path onto a much larger one made of stone, the kind of stone his mother wanted. His short hair blew about his shoulders as the wind was finally able to touch him, playing with the ends. His blue eyes quickly scanned the larger path but he saw no one moving about, another strange sign. _

"_Kouga!"_

_He nearly jumped as his father's voice filled the air, making him snap his head around. "Padre." He acknowledged as a gigantic man looked down at him from a nearby staircase leading up towards the main house. The same bright blue eyes, although much older and decorated with scars over one of the lids, stared down at him angrily. Kouga gulped. "Mi dispiace." He apologized quickly and bowed his head, knowing better than to make eye contact. _

_His father grumbled something incoherent under his breath before speaking once more. "Come ora, yes—speak-a Inglese now." He commanded fiercely as he turned and motioned Kouga towards the steps. Even though his own English was not that good, he expected his son as a future ruler to be well diverse in as many languages as possible. _

"_Um," Kouga struggled for only a second to remember the correct English word. "Yes, Papa." He nodded and followed his father without another word up the steps. What was waiting for them at the top was a man he had never seen in his life. He looked quite young, no older than Kouga really and on either side of him were two other men who looked, for lack of better word, ancient—or perhaps his father's age._

"_Brothers." His father addressed the two men surprising Kouga instantly, "I presente moi son."_

_The men smiled in a gentle way Kouga had never seen in his life and the boy didn't know what to do in response to the look, so he simply bowed his head in return. "Hello." He spoke the word crisply hoping it was the correct one._

"_Hello there." One of the men said and took a step forward to place a hand on top of Kouga's head. The boy winced for a second in response before raising his eyes to look up into the kind gentle eyes. "I'm yer Uncle, Aengus." He addressed easily before point behind him towards the man on his life. "This is my friend, Paeder." He motioned absently towards the man who bowed his head slightly. _

_Beside him, Kouga's father snorted loudly, the sound not amused but rather angered. _

_Aengus for his part ignored his brothers sound and looked instead towards the next man. "And his brother." He motioned towards the man who looked to be just a bit older than himself. "He's just a few centuries years older than you."_

_Kouga nodded his head and sent them a smile before his eyes caught sight of something hiding behind Eion's leg. The wisp of black hair like his own and the hint of dark brown eyes as a tiny face looked out from behind the leg. "Um—," He tried to think of the words, his English not yet that good. "Dietro." He pointed and winced when he realized he had only spoken in Italian. "Um—be—a—hinda."_

"_Behind?" Aengus offered and smiled at the boy amused. "Still working on English, huh?" He winked at the boy and his brother growled from the kind treatment towards his son. Aengus lifted his head and looked at his brother carefully, sending the slightly older littermate a firm glare. "It takes practice," He spoke to Kouga without looking at him. "But before you know it—you don't have an accent at all."_

"_You say-a dat like-h it'sa buono."He hissed the words but Aengus just simply ignored them, not bothering with them in the least._

_Turning back to Kouga, he smiled gently at his nephew and pointed behind Eoin. "You noticed her?"The man smiled brightly as if the world were hiding behind that pants leg. "Izayoi." He lifted his head towards the small child and waved a hand. "Come out now."_

_The little girl emerged from behind the pants leg slowly, the three men staring at her sweetly. Kouga blinked in surprise from the sight, his nose twitching as it searched for the telltale scent of wolf but it never caught any._

_Behind him, his father glared down at the child with true hate burning in his eyes. "Umana." He spat the word, the sound stinging Kouga's ears as he turned and looked at his father wondering what the definition of such a word could be. _

_Aengus lifted his head and growled low in his throat. "Yes, human." He said with gritted teeth as he shifted slightly as if prepared to strike. "And my Granddaughter."_

Kouga forced himself out of the memory before he could even begin to recall the horrible fight that had ensued. His father's brother (Inuyasha's grandfather) and his father had fought like wild dog's, screaming at each other about human blood and the fact it was the devil. She had been such a small girl, her big wide brown eyes filled with tears, unable to understand how the fight had started over her. In truth, Kouga had found out later that the fight had not just been over her but a series of other things, for instance his uncle's 'friend' Paedar."

Still, from that moment on, Kouga had known what a human was and he had learned that they were insignificant compared to demons but why? Why were they insignificant? It was only in that moment that Kouga realized he had never been told. It had been a blanket statement that he was to trust, just as he was to trust his father, a violent ill-tempered man who had died at the age of barely 1300 years old due to his own inability to control his rage.

Kouga growled low in his throat as he imagined his father's face filled with hate for a creature so small and helpless. "Perche Padre?" He whispered into the air, wondering out loud about his father's own prejudice, a prejudice he had never questions until now.

Suddenly, against his will, he saw Kagome and Sango, two human women who both amazed him for different reasons. The human girl Kagome was strong and fierce and powerful and the human girl Sango despite everything that had ever happened to her was not a timid mouse but a ferocious lioness. They were just as fierce as any demon woman and, although they could never be as strong as them, they had potential. So what made them different than a demon other than the blood than ran through their veins, what made them less and made him and all demons subsequently more?

Kouga shook his head, his own thoughts starting to overwhelm him. He had never had thoughts like these in his life and he had never questioned his father in his life either. He had learned well from the man about battle and the importance of education, he had learned other things as well about temperament and the dangers of losing it. He had learned to be calm and to think with a cool head, at least most of the time (that was probably the main reason Inuyasha and his son weren't dead.) He had learned so much from the man, he had never questioned him, but now as he stood on the lead ship of his Armada he found himself questioning the man.

"Perche?" He whispered the word for 'why' once more under his breath as he studied the Shikuro with his sharp eyes. "Perche Padre—." This time it wasn't a question or at least it no longer felt like one.

Closing his eyes Kouga sighed as the image of Inuyasha's mother as a tiny girl filled him. Her only crime back then had been her human blood but that was enough to make his father absolutely hate her. Suddenly, Kouga felt his head spin as he felt his whole world shift upside down in the most violent of ways.

"Lei ha fatto altro che nascere." The words seemed to echo in his mind making him even more dizzy as their truthfulness struck him to his very core: She had done nothing but be born. "Dannazione." He cursed and forced the thought out of his mind but now Miroku's words took their place.

"_I guess that makes you even worse than him."_

Kouga had to resist the urge to spit.

-break-

Kagome slowly drifted back into consciousness. Her mind fuzzy and her head splitting with pain as she tried to force her eyes opened. All around her a strange distant sound, undistinguishable from any other sound in her current state, filled her ears and she scrunched up her face in confusion without even opening her eyes. She moaned as her headache grew stronger, pounding against her skull, and the sound echoed in response making her eyes snap open in surprise. Quickly, she pushed herself upwards, the darkness all around her unsurprising.

She blinked into the darkness as her trepidation began to ebb slightly as she looked into the familiar background. "I'm still here." She whispered into the dark and she honestly had no idea what she had expected to see instead of this particular black backdrop. Bringing a hand up to her face she rubbed her eyes and inhaled sharply with frustration. "Damn it!" She finally screamed and the sound echoed all around her so loudly that her ears stung for a moment.

Taking in a shaky breath Kagome forced herself to calm down but it was hard. She felt in that moment like a complete and utter failure. She just couldn't understand why she had been unable to stop the darkness within her and regain control of her body. It couldn't be that hard, it just couldn't be!

"Why can't I get free?" She whispered, not caring if the creature in possession of her body heard her words or not. "What am I missing?" She looked around the small space, her grey eyes searching the darkness helplessly. "If it's just a darker part of me," She whispered into the surprisingly thick air as she looked down at her hands staring into her opened palms that channeled her power. "I should be able to free myself without a single problem." She clutched her hands into fist as she stared down at them, the power of her spiritual energy sparking at her fingertips. "So why can't I?"

She lifted her head up and looked into the darkness as if it bore some answer but all she really saw was black. The girl sighed and wrapped her arms around her middle as she floated amongst the darkness, her mind drifting in the same way her body was. A million thoughts seemed to dance within her brain, jumping from topic to topic with and without her permission. Suddenly, the image of the man she had seen no more than an hour ago jumped into her head. She blinked, half expecting him to pop up in front of her, but she saw nothing. The girl shook her head and brought a hand to her face carefully.

"You seem to think I'm strong enough!" She suddenly yelled into the all consuming darkness around herself. "So why am I still here?" The frustration took hold of her, running from the tips of her fingers to her shaking hands. "Arg!" The sound echoed loudly and she exhaled unable to stop herself as the anger ebbed. "Who are you anyway?" She didn't bother to think the words, knowing that speaking into the darkness at the moment was the same as thinking. "I know I've seen you—over and over again," She bit her lip as wisps of memories assaulted her brain. "With Onaconah and on the Shikuro and—."

A distant memory began to circle about her head, a time before Onaconah, a time when she had almost died. The world seemed to form before her eyes but was really only in her mind: a place of beautiful whiteness, where she had no body and he had not had one either. In was such a stark contrast between where she was now that she nearly felt tears form against her lashes. Not tears of pain or sorrow but tears of immense and uncountable joy.

"The world of white." Her heart stopped in her chest as the words echoed all around her, the beauty of that world seeming to become part of her. "He was there—floating," She spoke low, her voice almost disconnected from herself. "A soul—in death." The word caught her off guard and she flinched before blinking rapidly. Surprised, she looked around herself in near confusion as she realized what she had just said. "He's dead—a ghost?"

It was a question that was far too complex to answer in her current state and she laughed. The sound was not humorous, however, but more or less strained as she allowed it to flow from her.

"How ridiculous." She told herself and shrugged as she looked around the barren blackness pushing the thoughts as far away from herself as they would go. Instead, she refocused herself, looking out at the landscape she could not see with contemplative eyes. "I'm stronger than I think," She whispered his words knowing already that they were true. "I'm braver than I feel." She bit her lip carefully to the point she almost drew blood. "And I'm far more powerful than I could ever imagine—not powerful enough though." She snorted softly and twisted her body around as if she could actually tell she was turning.

It was in that moment, that Kagome's eyes reflected the brief flash of an orb of light. Instantly, she knew there was something not right about this orb of light as it flickered and quickly disappeared as if it was a small child that had been caught spying on an adult conversation. A shudder ran all the way down her spine to her tailbone and she knew, without a doubt, that it had been watching her. Her whole body seemed to go rigid, some ancient six sense telling her without a doubt what it was.

"The Shikon Jewel." The sound of its name echoed once into the dark before seamlessly being consumed by it.

End of Chapter

Please Review

**A/N:** Well, we're getting closer to understanding what is actually happening to Kagome and Kagome breaking free. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will be pleased with where the story is progressing to now!

**Bonus Point:**

When Inuyasha and Kagome first met Kouga, the wolf demon mistook Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. He assumes they are actually…what?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kohaku kills all the people in his clan, his father, (who were on the extermination mission) and nearly killed Sango, while under Naraku's control. Congrats to the winners:

Walomadolo, Leomae, Whiteknight, anime4eva222, cristine44, Asian Delicacy, jessiedancer, kittyzwuvme1234, Glon Morski, Cagome, AiydemWarrior, slowdancer261,DemonChild94, AKEMI SHIKON, Laird, Catalina Luna Moon

**Notes:**

During this time period cremation was not popular in Western cultures. This is mainly because only diseased bodies (plague victims) were burned. It was considered actually disrespectful to a body that was not a plague victim to be burned. Therefore, by burning the bodies at the prison, the warden is practically spitting on their memory. Since Inuyasha was primarily raised in the Western side of the world, this is his viewpoint too.

**Next Chapter:**

**Ashes to Ashes**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

11/11/2013

Sometimes strength Kagome, has nothing to do with our ability to kill but instead our ability to think and see.


	89. Ashes and Dust

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

**Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust**

Inuyasha stared at the vessel that was only a few yards away from the Shikuro now. Part of him couldn't quite comprehend why Kouga had remained so close to the island with his armada. It seemed far more practical for the man to have gone home and yet, here he remained, an entire fleet of men anchored and waiting. "_Probably waiting for my failure_." He thought dryly to himself and crossed his arms over his chest.

At his side, Miroku glanced towards his father and held back a strained smile. "It's not so bad." He commented lightly and Inuyasha growled in response. "The worst he can do is be an ass."

"That's all he'll do." Inuyasha muttered as his vessel began to turn slightly, preparing itself to come up alongside Kouga's ship. Licking his lips, Inuyasha glanced back towards the island and bit the inside of his cheek. There was no doubt that the snake demon warden had discovered their great feat and knowing the vindictive nature of the species he was certain the man would be coming for them or, at the very least, prepared to kill them if they came back. "_This is just—the worst possible outcome—time—everything_." He told himself, the sensation of his heart pulling painfully in his chest making him pant for a second.

"You okay?" Miroku whispered suddenly, the sound of his father's abnormal breathing catching even his human ears attention.

Not really able to speak at the moment or better yet not wanting to, Inuyasha simply nodded his head and shook off the painful sensation. A loud call from overhead told them that the anchor was about to be placed and Inuyasha forced himself to inhale sharply. "Let me do all the talking." He commanded Miroku, the boy turning and looking at him as if somewhat surprised.

"Don't you think in this particular case," He started to argue, trying to make eye contact with his father but the man didn't even give him a fleeting look. "It might be better if I talked?"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and dropped his arms to his side feeling pretty tired all the sudden. Raising a hand up to his face, he rubbed his eyes, the stinging sensation of his own exhaustion somehow waking him up just a little. For whatever reason, in that moment, he realized he could not remember the last time he actually slept. "I haven't slept—in days." He mumbled the words, not even realizing he had said them out loud.

"Otou-san?" Miroku blinked rapidly with confusion.

Coming back to himself at the sound of his son's voice, Inuyasha turned his head and finally looked at him. "Miroku." He spoke the name as if he hadn't even realized the boy was beside him. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Miroku sent him a clear look of both worry and fear before he reached over and touched his father's shoulder. "Are you sick or something?" He asked bluntly even though he had never once known his father to catch even a cold in the eleven years he had known him.

"Sick?" Inuyasha tilted his head slightly surprised by the word. "No—," He actually smiled and let out a little chuckle but the sound was absolutely creepy in his current state. "I'm not sick." He snorted and laughed slightly again as he brought a hand up to his neck and rubbed absently. "I'm never sick."

Feeling highly uncomfortable or just confused perhaps, Miroku dropped his hand from his father's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Without a word he moved the hand up towards the Captain's forehead making Inuyasha actually jump.

"What are you—?"

"You don't have a fever." Miroku whispered off handedly as he removed his hand quickly before Inuyasha could swipe at it. "Still—are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Inuyasha growled but otherwise didn't comment as the ship finally came to a halt, the waves of the ocean pushing against the bow and making it rock. The dog demon's golden eyes looked out instantly over the gap that separated the two ships, his eyes taking in the already prepared form of Kouga. The blue of the man's navy collar and the white of his proper crisp jacket were both ruffled slightly in the wind making him look, for lack of a better term, pompous. The two demons made eye contact over the gap, Kouga sending Inuyasha a glare that seemed to say in no uncertain terms that he was not welcomed, not in the least.

Feeling suddenly very old, Inuyasha looked at Miroku out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe you should talk."

-break-

Kagura felt like she was in a daze, her whole world spinning in front of her face. Her hands shook and her knees felt weak as she took each and every step. Clutched desperately between her fingers was the letter Kaede had left her in death and the letter she had left for some unknown woman, Kagome O'lionsigh. Even with the letters so closely connected with herself, however, she couldn't help but ignore their importance. There were far greater things of even greater importance.

The floorboards creaked underneath her feet and she jumped from the sound, her breath coming out in gasping pants from fear. "Kami-sama." She whispered the word but she wasn't entirely sure what had provoked her to say it. Bringing both her hands straight up she allowed them to touch her face, the edges of the pulpous paper rough against her delicate skin. She stopped moving all together in order to catch her breath, her shaking knees and the fabric of Hiten's pants she was wearing actually sounding loud in her ears.

"How?" She whispered in English, the sound of the word echoing in the darkness around her making her gulp and quiver again. She couldn't explain why she was so scared but she knew exactly why. "How did I never-u see?" She looked up at the ceiling above her head but closed her eyes before she could dare look through the brown boards again. She didn't want to see again; never again.

Sniffling slightly, the wind demon lowered her head away from the ceiling before she opened her two eyes. The Shinigami one danced about in her head seeming to mock her and she growled but the sound didn't last long.

"Kagura?"

The wind demon's hold body tensed up and she nearly realized the full force of all her elemental power in the direction of the speaker. Luckily for him, the sound of his voice had been enough to tell her subconscious that she was in no danger. Just managing to control herself, Kagura whipped her body around. The image of Hiten banaged, bruised, and dressed only in a pair of loosely fitted pants, greeted her and she sighed with heavy relief. "Hiten-sama." His name left her lips with such gentle happiness that the man across from her had to smile.

"Kagura-hime." He replied, his tired body tilting until he had to brace his forearm on the wall to keep from falling. "I woke up and you were—." He paused and scrunched up his face, his mind not working as fast as it normally did. "Gone." He finally managed to say, his eyes flickering opened to look at her.

Kagura sent him a kind smile in return before the entirety of her own face turned into a petrified look. "What are yuu doin' out of-fu bed!" She growled low in her throat as she stepped towards him. One of her hands disengaged from the letters, her mind leaving them in favor of fussing over a man she loved.

"I had to find you." Hiten argued back as she approached. He tried to push his body away from the wall and stand on his own but the second he did, his swelling brain threw him off balance and he tipped forward.

Rushing quickly towards him, Kagura caught him, the letters falling to the ground as she supported his body with her own. "Hiten-sama!" She scolded, her voice coming across as heated and concerned all at the same time. "I would-u have come back-u." She told him as he relaxed into her hold, his head laying atop her soft breast.

"No guarantee." He mumbled into the two soft mounds as he closed his eyes, his tired mind not able to stay awake much longer.

Biting her lip, Kagura brought a hand up to pet the top of his head. She knew in a condition such as his she really shouldn't allow him to sleep and yet, it was hard for her to bring herself to wake him. "Oh, Hiten-sama." She whispered the name softly and he growled, the sound almost like a purr as he snuggled closer to her.

"My head—." He mumbled as he forced himself to move closer to her, his lazy arms coming up to wrap around her. "Hurts."

"I know-u." Kagura spoke gently as she rested her cheek against the top of his head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Hiten-sama need-o go back-u to room." She told him but the man didn't respond; he was already asleep.

The even sound of his breathing as he inhaled and exhaled made Kagura relax as if she was being lulled to sleep by his natural lullaby. Glancing towards the wall, the wind demon debated turning herself so at least her back had something to rest against. It seemed easy enough and so she carefully turned her body, not disturbing the thunder demon in her grip in the least; she was far too skilled for that. The cold wood scrapped against her clothes, snagging them as she turned both herself and Hiten until their backs were against the wall.

A wave of exhaustion hit her the moment she found herself in the new position and she sighed. Her eyes flickered shut, even the Shinigami one, and she felt her body begin to succumb to the idea of sleep. Hiten shifted on top of her slightly, grunting as he buried his head farther into the side of breast. He mumbled something incomprehensible and the sound vibrated against her ribs making her feel even more content. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier, the stress of everything making her body shut down.

"_Sleep."_

She seemed to hear some far off voice, the sound echoing all around her beaconing her into blissful sleep. It wouldn't hurt to relax for just a moment, to let everything turn into beautiful blackness for just a moment. It wouldn't hurt at all. It couldn't, not when she felt this warm and this comfortable and this tired.

"_Just for a moment."_

Her eyes fluttered closed, Hiten's warm body snuggling even closer to her. Absently, she felt a memory of something important dance just in the back of her mind but she ignored it. She couldn't stand to think of it, not yet, not now. She didn't need to think of the letters on the ground in front of her or Hiten's concussion, or Kagura's death, or even Naraku up above. For this one precious, singular moment, Kagura simply needed to sleep, her mind unable to take any more information in to process.

"_Sleep." _

And Kagura did.

-break-

Inuyasha stood in Kouga's cabin the wolf demon himself sitting across from him in his desk chair. The room was minimally decorated, which went against the general lavishness of the Italian before him. The curtains were blue and the desk was oak and the wall hangings were all representative of Kouga's crest in one way or another: a wolf reared back, its claws extended, and it whole body bright silver. There were a few decorative swords and an old battle helmet but beside those few personal possessions there was nothing, not even a bed. It was an exceedingly dull room but luckily, their current topic was not dull at all.

"De prigione," Kouga leaned back in his chair and brought a hand up to his chin rubbing at it thoughtfully despite the fact he didn't yet have a beard; he was still too young. "Is-a tat bad?"

"Yes," Inuyasha nodded once and glanced towards Miroku who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes burning towards Kouga. "It's—it's not fit for even—," He stopped and turned back towards Kouga who was already snickering.

"Dogs?"

"You know what I mean," Inuyasha bit out the words and resisted the urge to simply jump across the table and knock the man out. "_I haven't even been talking to him for ten minutes and I want to kill him._" He thought to himself as he placed his hands behind his back, a diplomatic stance that allowed him to hold onto his own wrist so he wouldn't actually spring on the other man. "Kouga—you can smell it can't you?" He began again trying to impress into Kouga the horrors he had witnessed only about an hour ago, maybe more.

"De smell of-a shit e morte?" Kouga bit out the words and made a show of wrinkling his nose. "It clings to voi—," He waved a hand in Inuyasha's direction and blanched as if he was going to be sick. "It's disgustin'."

"I know." Inuyasha replied back as civilly as he could. "It also clings to the people of that prison," He continued hoping to appeal to Kouga's since of righteousness or something similar. Although he highly doubted Kouga had anything of the sort when it came to humans. "They're innocent people," He pressed on watching as the Italian raised an eyebrow not appearing to really care one way or the other. "I mean, their only crimes were so bluntly insignificant that if a demon would have committed them we all would have turned the other way."

Kouga turned his chin away from Inuyasha quickly as if acting out his words for him. The wolf demon's blue eyes closed for the barest of seconds before snapping open once more, they looked this way and that hastily as if debating something that Inuyasha was unsure of. Finally, he sniffed deliberately and pulled a face from the smell of death and feces coming from the two men who hadn't bothered to bathe in their hurry. "De 'umano deserve-a what dey get." He spoke bluntly but there was something unconvincing about his words.

Stepping forward, angry at what Kouga had said Miroku tightened his fist. "They did nothing!"

"How-a you know?" Kouga whipped around and looked directly into the human boy's eyes.

"Because we were there." Inuyasha stepped between the two breaking the eye contact before his pup could be permanently damaged in some way.

The gold and blue of their eyes meeting was a dangerous sight in and of itself. Both sets of demonic eyes seemed to shine in the sun, deathly. Inuyasha's chest heaved slightly as he looked at Kouga but not from the encounter or even because Miroku had nearly given him a heart attack. Reaching up, he placed a hand over his heart and rubbed subconsciously for a moment. It was an action that both Kouga and Miroku noticed but didn't bother to comment on.

"There's a man there," The dog demon began slowly. "Who's imprisoned because he fathered a demon child."

Kouga opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but suddenly, surprisingly snapped it shut.

Unsure how to handle such a strange incident Inuyasha licked his lips and glanced at Miroku who could only shrug. Unsure, Inuyasha turned towards the man again watching as he made it a point not to make eye contact with Inuyasha. "I know you think," The dog demon began again slowly, hating every word he was saying. "He deserves to be punished for that but—."

The wolf demon snorted cutting off Inuyasha's words as he leaned back in his chair and looked deliberately away from the other man. His blue eyes turned out the window, their sharpness able to see things Inuyasha couldn't help to see because of the human blood within them. "Io," He began slowly in Italian, the word hanging in the air as if it would attack at any moment. "Don't-a know what-ta think."

The words made Inuyasha's mouth completely snap shut in surprise as he looked at his cousin. "_What the hell?"_ He thought as he looked at the man. He seemed somehow small in that moment as if he was no longer a king but had somehow reverted into someone far too insignificant to have such substantial power.

"Tell mio Meticcio." The old name slipped from his lips but Inuyasha didn't even bristle from it. "Who-o killed-a Costa?" He looked directly at Inuyasha, his eyes staring into the other man telling him without words that Kouga already knew. After all, if he could smell the shit and death stink of the prison, he could smell Kohaku clinging to Inuyasha's jacket.

"Sango's brother." Inuyasha didn't bother to sugar coat the truth. "The boy killed Costa and—."

"How," He paused for a moment, his mind rushing through the words he wanted to say, unable to come up with the English version. "Anni aveva?" He shook his head, not bothering to say the rest of the sentence in English.

Inuyasha froze from the interruption confused by what Kouga was saying. He side glanced at Miroku who looked back at him completely confused because he didn't speak Italian. "You mean Costa?" He asked for clarification, refusing to believe that Kouga would ever concern himself with the age of Kohaku, a human.

"No—de girl-a brother." Kouga pushed himself up from the chair and crossed the short distance to the window, his back turned to them. It may not have seemed like a significant event but the fact that Kouga was turning his back on Inuyasha spoke volumes. It was an act of trust and acceptance in the demonic word, of course it could also represent removal from the pack but Inuyasha highly doubted that was the meaning in this case. "Quanti anni aveva." He repeated the Italian phrase in its entirety this time, not bothering to speak English.

"He's sixteen—at least." Inuyasha offered up the age not bothering to speak Italian, he knew Kouga would understand the English.

Kouga shook his head quickly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not now," He explained Inuyasha feeling truly confused. "When he kill-a Costa."

Finally able to understand the conversation, Miroku stepped forward and held up a hand. "Eleven."

"Eleven—?" Kouga actually sounded surprised but the surprise faded within an instant, replaced by amusement of all things. "An eleven 'umano kill-a Costa." The wolf demon actually laughed, truly laughed at the information. "Patetico."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in complete confusion. "Kouga?"

"Patetico." Kouga repeated the insult and raised his head up as if to mock the dead man. "How he kill-a Costa?" He asked but it was apparent this was a rhetorical question and there was no reason to answer.

Not sure what the hell was wrong with his cousin, Inuyasha quickly jumped back into the conversation. "It doesn't matter, Costa's dead and that's it." He explained matter of factly as the wolf demon slowly turned towards him. "But," He bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "The boy's dying _now_." There was a particular slant to the word, as if he wanted Kouga to truly hear the deeper meaning. Sure enough, the wolf demon turned and looked at him full on, his eyes telling Inuyasha to continue. "Sango's brother," Inuyasha whispered the information softly as if Sango could hear even back on the ship. "Kohaku is dying."

"He's dying?" Kouga said the words so clearly and with such a flat sound that it almost seemed like he was reading them from a book.

"He spent five years in that hell hole." Inuyasha stepped towards Kouga looking at the other man with firm and truthful eyes. "Because he killed the man who raped his older sister—the woman who practically raised him as if she were his mother." Something in his words made Kouga gulp loudly and inhale sharply all at once. "And now he'll die for that." Inuyasha felt anger begin to well within him as he closed his fist tightly, the knuckles cracking. "I can't imagine how many more people—humans—will suffer the same fate."

Kouga started to open his mouth and spew the same words his father would have said in Inuyasha's face but he stopped as Miroku stepped forward and looked right at him.

"It could been anyone," Miroku spoke the words, Kouga knowing exactly who he was referring to. "Anyone could have committed such a crime but since he was human, he'll die for it."

Kouga didn't say anything, he only slumped back into his desk looking wholly thoughtful and then suddenly very old. He brought a hand up to his chin and carefully soothed his fingers over it as he looked away from the other two men. His mind turned with memories and thoughts neither Inuyasha nor Miroku were privy to. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he turned back towards them his blue eyes seeming to be darker somehow than before. It was almost like they were shadowed by some sort of haunting memory. "Meticcio," He began slowly, deliberately, saying the word as if it was the most important word anyone would ever hear. "Who built-a tat prigione, you know?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Kouga already perfectly aware of who had commissioned the prisons production. After all, Kouga had told them very plainly only the day before (if that). "You did." He licked, his body tensing as he prepared for the inevitable argument but it never came.

Instead, Kouga smiled his blue eyes turning darker and darker as thoughts swirled in his head. "No," He spoke quietly as if his words were somehow shameful. "It wasn't mio—tat was-a lie." He turned his head away and sighed roughly as he admitted that truth.

Taken aback, Inuyasha's eyes darted towards an equally confused Miroku before looking back at Kouga. "What?"

"Mio padre," Kouga looked up at them, his eyes haunted by the word. "Meticcio never met-a padre ma—," He paused and cleared his throat already knowing that what he was about to say was sacred to the man in front of him. "Your madre did."

Inuyasha completely froze at the word, his body going stiff as he looked directly at Kouga. His grandfathers and his mother all had never told him that she had visited this place. It seemed all too unlikely, his grandfathers never would have brought Izayoi some place that would scrutinize her or hate her. "_They would have protected her at all cost_."

As if sensing the need for further explanation Kouga shifted in his seat. "Io met-ta her too, she was minute and carino." He smiled strangely as he described Inuyasha's mother as 'tiny' and 'cute' both words Inuyasha never thought he'd hear Kouga use in regards to a human. "Mio padre cursed her." He spoke softly with a frown but the sting of the words still made Inuyasha bristle. "Hated her—because his brother call-a her his pronipote." Kouga snorted on the word for 'granddaugher' as if he was laughing at it but the sound was not a happy one. "And tat was-a wrong," Kouga's voice became thoughtful as he tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Because she was-a umano."

The words hung in the air for several seconds as Kouga continued to look at the ceiling above his head. His blue eyes searched every plank as if the wood grains were his mind or soul. Finally, he tore his eyes away, the answer he was looking for not quite there.

"Io don't-a know why Io listened to padre." Kouga spoke but his words made little sense to Inuyasha or Miroku at first. "But Io did and-a," He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest almost defiantly. "I learn-a to hate her too."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say or what to feel. On the whole, he was distinctly uncomfortable in that moment but he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Io hate-e everything." He spoke evenly even though his words were truly tilted. "I hate-e her umano blood-a, I hate-e she mio familia, I hate-e her son." The quip didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha but in that moment he ignored it. "E never thought-a why, I never did."

"What?" Miroku spoke quietly, so quietly that a human would not have been able to hear the word.

"It-a doesn't matter." Kouga said suddenly not bothering to explain his reasoning as he pushed himself up from the chair. "Io will help you, Meticcio." He smirked suddenly, the strange twist and turn in logic making Inuyasha blink once, then twice in wonder. The wolf demon snickered slightly and licked his lips at the sight, amused.

"Why?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask completely confused by the sudden change in a man that had hated him his entire life. Shoot, he had probably hated him before he was even born.

"Per il gusto di farlo!" Kouga said and released a loud laugh as his blue eyes sparkled.

Completely confused, Miroku looked at his father open mouthed. "Huh?"

"For the hell of it." Inuyasha translated quickly before looking over at his son not really knowing what the hell to say to that. "Sore wa kantandatta." He just managed to say 'that was easy' in Nihon-go.

"Hai." Miroku agreed as he eyed his cousin worriedly. "Hotondo kantan sugiru." He added the words, watching as his father nodded in agreement. It was almost too easy.

Kouga rolled his eyes in response, not understanding a word they were saying. "There-a tempesta comin'." He pushed himself up out of his chair and looked out across the ocean towards the building clouds. "We should-a 'urry, get tis done."

There was neither time nor will left in either man to argue.

-break-

Kagome wrapped her hands around her middle as she took in a deep and ragged breath. "_The Shikon jewel_." The words didn't even quite register in her head as she thought them, they almost seemed distant and out of reach but they were there and they were real. "Why—how—what's happening?" Her voice caught and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "_I can't let it hear me—can it even hear?" _She wondered and yet knew it was utterly possible that it did.

She reached up for her throat subconsciously, her fingers massaging over the hollow of her neck. It was almost as if she expected the jewel to suddenly be underneath them within her grasp once more but that wasn't possible. The jewel wasn't around her neck in this place, wherever she was, it was outside in the grip of someone she didn't know; an occupant of her body she had never met. Her mind raced as it tried to figure out what to do.

"I can't even think." She shook her head violently and the hair stood up on the back of her head suddenly.

Quickly, she turned around looking at the darkness behind her but she saw nothing. That did not mean however, that nothing had been there. There was no doubt in her mind that something was watching her every move. Unnerved, she gulped and moved her hand from her throat to one of the curls of her hair. Nervously, she twisted it around her finger for a few seconds before she dropped it and closed her eyes.

"_The Shikon jewel is watching me_." She forced the thought into her head, not allowing herself for even one second to deviate from the task at hand. "_I don't know how—I don't know why but it is._" Her hands shook slightly but she ignored them in favor of opening her eyes slightly. "_No—that's not true—I do know why, at least, I think so_."

Her eyebrows crinkled and she looked out into the blackness that was her prison. There was only one reason the Shikon jewel would be watching her and that was obviously. It was keeping her in control. Her body shivered as she remembered the pain of energy sticking her, at first she had thought it was her darker half exerting some kind of violent control on her body but now that she thought of it, that didn't make sense.

"_If_ _it's just me, if the darker half is another side of me_," She pursed her lips, keeping the dark thought deep inside her mind. "_Then it shouldn't be able to control me_." She bit her lip as her thoughts raced, pushing against her skull fiercely. "_It can't—I'm stronger than it but—."_

A sudden sound somewhere behind her made her jump and twists her body around with a dark glare. The glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye was enough to let her know she was being watched and being watched far more closely. Shaking a little, not from fear but a building rage she couldn't even comprehend, Kagome felt her heart start to pound against her ribs.

"_If the jewel's controlling me._" The anger started to turn to fear before she could help herself. "_That's a different story_." She felt her heart sink in her chest as all the anger melted away, replaced by a sick realization. "_There's_ _no way I'm stronger than the Shikon jewel_." A wave of loneliness consumed her body and she brought her arms tighter around herself: confused, alone, and overtaken by helplessness, she looked out into the black.

-break-

"That was too fucking easy." Inuyasha grumbled as Miroku and himself stepped back onto the Shikuro. The man behind him nodded his agreement but Inuyasha didn't see the movement of his head at all. "I can't believe he had a change of heart that quickly."

"It is—improbable." Miroku commented as he jumped onto the deck, coming up next to his father's shoulder. "But—I guess it just goes to show, you never really know anyone."

A sudden flash in Inuyasha's vision made his heart clench tightly. He could just see Kagome with her gentle smile and her bright grey eyes before she was suddenly replaced by a poor replica. "_Damn it."_ A small voice taunted him in his head and he felt a lump form in his throat that he couldn't possibly help. "Ain't that the truth." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, his voice a bit shaky.

Beside him, Miroku frowned, the sound of his father's voice breaking for a moment completely unnatural. "Otou-san?" He said the word quietly so as to not disturb the men around them or alert them to any problems with their captain. "Daijōbu desu ka?" He asked quietly in a language he knew no man (other than Myoga and Totosai) would understand.

Inuyasha started to reply but stopped himself before the truth could actually jumped from his lips. Inhaling deeply, he held his breath for several seconds, gaining precious control over his body before he dared to speak to his son again. "Hai." He replied in his native tongue and then changed the subject quickly. "Your Nihon-go is getting pretty good." He commented, the compliment a true one but also a cover up.

"Arigato." Miroku sent him a cocky smile and for a moment Inuyasha smiled back, a light feeling building in his heart.

The love for his son (for just a brief moment) overwhelmed the heartbreak in his chest. Reaching over, he ruffled Miroku's hair as he had so often when the man had been but a pup. The human frowned playfully in response and swatted the Captain's hand away making the man laugh. "You think you can just swat at my hand, huh?"

"Damn right!" Miroku joked and reached up for his father's hat as if he was going to take it.

Inuyasha released a playful growl and ducked out of the boy's reach before he could even get near the hat. "Insolent pup." He chastised but, as normal, there was not one hint of actual chastisement in the dog demon's voice, only love for his pup.

"Well, gotta do what I do best." Miroku replied with a laugh that made Inuyasha smile, the smile didn't last as long as Miroku had hoped, however.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noticed someone watching them and turned just in time to see Kagome leaning against the nearby wall beside the entrance to back hallway, which lead to his and Miroku's cabins. She was dressed as she normally was once more, her jackets, man's pants, and the boots Inuyasha had bought almost a year before looking entirely normal on her person. It was her face, which didn't. She had one dark eyebrow raised above an equally opaque eye and her lips were twisted into some sort of mocking smirk. It was an expression that never should have spent a moment on Kagome's face and yet it was there right before his eyes and it was overwhelming. Once again his heart tightened in his chest and he held down a gasp as air rushed from his lungs.

"Full grown men acting like children?" It sounded like a question but Inuyasha and Miroku both instantly knew not to answer it. "Amusing."

"Entirely." Miroku replied and tried to smile at least for his father's sake but it came across as very stiff and entirely forced.

"So," Kagome began as she crossed her arms over her chest, her shoulder still leaning against the wall. "How were negotiations with the wolf king?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat, the sound loud on the deck as he crossed his own arms over his chest, the feeling of security it brought making him calmer. "Interesting." He told her and glanced over at Miroku as if asking the other man to expand.

"Increasingly so." Miroku added as he looked at the two, seeing the tension in the air like it was an actual knife in Kagome's hands. "He's agreed to help us, with everything."

"That's nice." It didn't sound like she actually thought it was. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately." Inuyasha told her, his voice sounding normal once more but not overly so.

"Excellent." Kagome smiled and turned around, uncrossing her arms to wave backwards at them. "I'm gonna tell Sango so she can prepare."

"What?" Miroku called towards her, his whole body moving forward in surprise.

Kagome stopped waving and looked at them over her shoulder. The look on her face was, to put it lightly, dangerous. "We're coming with you." She spoke slowly as if she thought he was too stupid to understand.

"No!" Inuyasha immediately exploded as panic gripped his whole body. There was no way he would let Kagome leave the ship at the moment, not when she was so unpredictable.

The crew around them froze, men stopping in their task to look at the argument at hand. They had never seen the Captain's woman behave in such a way. She was a sweet and kind soul they had come to realize, who was soft spoken, albeit sometimes pretty fiery but never like this.

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerous from the sound of the word and she fully turned her body back towards them. The look on her face was one that Inuyasha would never be able to describe, even much later when she had asked him, he would have no words to explain it. In fact, the only thing he could say about the look was that it was dark, so dark that for a moment he thought all the light had gone out of the world. "You do not tell me what to do."

The crew and Miroku both turned back towards Inuyasha to see what he was going to do none of them quite knowing how the moment was going to play out. The crew could easily see the feared dog demon exploding, growling, spitting, and putting the girl straight back in her place but Miroku knew better. There was not one bone in Inuyasha's body that could ever hurt Kagome, changed or not.

Inuyasha stared, he couldn't breathe, his heart was knotting in his chest and for a second he thought he was literally experiencing heart failure. He had never once in his life known such a tremendous pain as this one. His hands tightened around his body in an attempt to control the unnerving sensation and he inhaled deeply trying to make it look as if he was controlling his temper and not something else, something far more frightening to him.

Kagome quirked her head to the side and started to smirk as if she had won. The crew began to mumble and Inuyasha's ears twisted under his hat to hear them. He knew he had to do something, if he didn't do something then they, his crew, might turn on him. Like a flash of light, a memory of a similar incident attacked him: the day she had come on the ship, the day he had exposed her as a woman and marked her as his own. Had they really changed so much that they were back at square one, the very first day?

He didn't have long to ponder the thought though before he heard the first whisper of the crew. "What's he doin'?"

"He ain't puttin' her in place," Another man said, the sound of his voice accusing. "That's fer sure."

Inuyasha clutched his fist against his rib cage where his hands wrapped around his body. His heart tightened again in his chest and he closed his eyes for just a moment making it seem like he needed time to control his temper but really it was because of something else. "_My heart._" He thought the words, the sound of them loud in his head. "_She's—she's breaki—."_ He stopped the thought immediately and snapped his eyes opened, the pain in his chest making him angry and frustrated and—.

Heartbroken.

"Damn it woman!" He exploded the words so loud that the crew actually jumped back away from him in shock. "I'm fucking sick of this shit." Even the creature controlling Kagome stepped back at his words in shock, she had never known him to lose his temper. The dog demon stepped forward and glared down at her. "After all this time," He bit out every word, taking another step towards, grabbing her arm and pulling her hands down so they no longer crossed her chest. "You still haven't learned your god damned place!"

The creature in Kagome started to panic but the sensation stopped when she realized he was barely pressing down on her arm. "_He doesn't mean it_." She knew instantly but kept up the act, liking where it was going.

"Come on." He tugged on her arm, turning them towards his cabin, she came willingly.

"Captain!" Miroku yelled behind them, true fear sounding in his panicked voice. "What the h—."

"Stay out of this Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled over his shoulder, turning to look at the boy straight in the eye. "Sore wa, norikumiin no tame no kōida." He spoke rapidly, breaking his own rule about speaking Nihon-go in front of the crew but it needed to be said, he had to reassure Miroku that he would never hurt Kagome and that it was 'Just an act for the crew.'

The words calmed Miroku down just enough and he bowed his head so that no one would be able to see his face. "Yes, sir." He responded and glanced up just in time to see his father disappear with the girl in tow.

-break-

The cabin Inuyasha shared with Kagome felt strange as he stepped into it, dragging her behind him. It felt almost as if it were no longer a place of sanctuary but instead a place of undeniable horror. For what reasons he wasn't sure, all he knew was that the moment he crossed the threshold of the door he felt undeniably uncomfortable.

He let go of her only long enough to close the door, slamming it unintentionally. The swords on the wall and the ink pens on his desk shook in response but he ignored them in favor of turning towards her. He couldn't help the gnawing sensation that jumped into his gut as he looked into her black eyes, which shimmered in the half light from the window. He inhaled sharply, the now all too familiar sight making his chest constrict with intense pain; a pain he was just now starting to understand.

Bringing a hand up to rest above his chest, he pressed slightly, soothing the ache unsuccessfully. "What—," He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come up from his throat.

She smiled, amused and clicked her tongue before turning away from him, walking towards the window. Her fingers grasped the curtains, yanking on them until they opened fully, the fabric straining from the abuse. Immediately, the sun burst into the room the bright light darkened only by distant clouds. "A lovely day." She commented as she looked outside the window, staring at dark clouds as they built on the horizon. "Don't you think?" She turned and looked at him over her shoulder as his breath caught.

Her eyes were sparkling with a disgusting mirth that made his skin crawl. He felt his legs begin to go weak and he clutched his fist at his sides. Hastily, his eyes turned towards his desk chair and he crossed the short distance. He felt her eyes watching him as he moved, the hairs on the back of his neck actually standing on end from the scrutiny.

"You look," She stopped for a second as he turned towards her, one hand already on the chair prepared to sit down. "Tired." The statement echoed throughout her, a distant sound deep within her mind telling her that someone else had heard the words as well. "_Don't you even dare_." She warned the real Kagome inside of her as she felt the girl push towards the surface of her mind.

Unable to think of even one response, Inuyasha slumped down in his desk chair and put his head in his hands desperately. "I am." He told her, the muffled sound making her smile but luckily he couldn't see the tortured look. Pulling his hands just an inch away from his face, he glanced up at her his face looking older than it ever had. "What's wrong with you?" It was a plea more than a question.

Trapped within the confines of her mind or perhaps her soul, Kagome's heart nearly shattered at the sound of his voice. "_Stop it!"_ She screamed at the creature controlling her, begging and pleading as she tried to break through. "_Leave him alone!" _She pressed even harder as the sound of Inuyasha's dull voice tore into her. "_Please!_"

"_You_ _don't have nearly enough power to make me_." The creature whispered inside her head as she brought her hand up and touched the jewel with just the tip of her finger. The resounding scream made her smile slightly but the look soon turned into a frown as she watched Inuyasha before her. Carefully, she tilted her head to the side and frowned slightly but the look was not the one of sympathy the true Kagome felt, this was the look of the jewel. "What's wrong with you?" She turned his own words against him.

Pulling his hands completely away from his face, he looked up at her urgently. "You're killing me." He told her as the pain in his heart grew even stronger, feeling for all pretenses as if it was about to be ripped from his chest.

Although Kagome couldn't see his face, she could hear the pain in his voice and it killed her. "_You have to stop,"_ Kagome pleaded with the creature as she listened to the sound of his broken voice. "_You're hurting him_."

"_Shut_ _the hell up!"_ The creature took hold of the jewel, pushing more power from it into the trapped Kagome. "_I won't tell you again."_ At her mercy and unable to escape Kagome screamed in response and everything went quiet, making the creature smirk. "I don't see any blood." She snickered as she spoke, the mockery lining her voice making him growl. "So how can I be killing you?"

The words bit into Inuyasha's very soul and his will began to leave him. "You have a point—there is no blood that you can see," He dropped his head, his chin touching his chest and his elbows bracing his knees as if disappointed she didn't understand. "I suppose there shouldn't be anyway." He sighed heavily and looked out the window, the clouds outside were still not completely black and deadly; they were a subtle, beautiful grey.

For a moment he stared at the swirling mass watching as the grayish clouds flitted between the lighter ones and the darker ones. They seemed somehow whimsical and soft, gentle and kind, all at once. His heart lightened in his chest as a particular shaded cloud came into his view, it was smaller than the rest and somewhat hard to see but its color was endearing. Flecks of what looked like blue mixed with white and black, dancing in a continuous swirl of mixing color, which made his whole world light up for just one moment. The moment couldn't last for long however, and soon the cloud began to change, the beautiful grey growing darker and darker until it was completely consumed, gone, forgotten, and none existent.

His heart fell in his chest and he closed his eyes in an attempt to hold onto that memory for just a moment longer but it slipped away. Tired, he opened his eyes once more and sighed. "I miss Kagome." He spoke suddenly the words pained as they left his lips.

The creature that wore her face legitimately frowned at his words and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am Kagome."

"No," He spoke softly, his head barely turning to look at her. "You're a poor imitation of Kagome." He pulled his eyes away from the window finding it too entirely painful to continue watching the clouds change. "She would never act like you."

She growled and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing in a glare. "So, I should act a particular way just to please you?" She bit out every syllable but Inuyasha actually didn't flinch, not even once. "Maybe this is how the real Kagome acts," She pressed further but still he didn't react as she thought he normally would. "And you just never knew it."

"No," Inuyasha shook his head as his heart grew even heavier and his eyes began to droop slightly. "_I'm so tired_." He told himself as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're nothing like her." He finally told the poor replacement for Kagome, his words so pathetically sad that it should have torn at her own heart but it didn't even faze her. "Kagome's sweet and gentle and kind and I—I—." He stumbled on his words and stopped himself before he could say more.

"Love me?" She spit out the words, the mocking quality of her voice sparking something within him. "Is that it?" She pressed on, adding a little laugh as she noticed the way his shoulder's tensed. "Am I breaking your heart?"

Within her, Kagome's existence suddenly flared, screaming at the top of her lungs. "_Stop it!"_ But it was too late, the damage was already done.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha finally snapped, throwing himself upwards and out of the chair as his whole body quacked with anger. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you," He turned to look her directly in the eye, her dark irises angering him even further. "But you're not Kagome, I refuse to even think for a moment that you are!"

"What do you know?" She threw the words back as she crossed her arms under her chest and grabbed the jewel in a desperate attempt to control the person within her.

Kagome pushed against the pain as the jewel's energy was thrown at her from every angle but she refused to back down. "_I won't let you do this_," She yelled, she kicked, and punched within the blackness but the sensation of pain brought about from the jewel was overwhelming. "_No!_" She tried to scream as she gritted her teeth against the power but it was on the verge of hopeless.

On the outside, unaware of the struggle within Kagome's body, Inuyasha snarled and clutched a fist, fully prepared to smash something into pieces but he refrained. "I know that Kagome," He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to breathe deeply, to gain some sort of desperately needed control. "Would never want to act like this." He whispered the words and she snorted in return. "This isn't who she wants to be."

The girl before him openly laughed and held onto the jewel a little tighter, needing to ensure herself that Kagome was under control. "Foolish dog." The words stung far greater than they should have but he ignored the pain as she continued. "She wants to be however I make her."

"Never!" He snarled violently and before he could stop himself picked up the nearest object and threw it against the wall. Luckily it had only been a book and instead of breaking it merely fell and landed in a heap of rumpled pages. Breathing heavily, he crossed the room his whole body blinded by some sort of undeniable rage. The moment he reached her he grabbed her, his claws biting into her shoulders as he pulled her closer to his face. "This isn't you Kagome!" He tried to speak into her, not to the creature that faced him but to the Kagome that had to still exist somewhere inside. "This isn't who you want to be." He pleaded and his grip on her loosened as he tried desperately to see the girl he loved. "I know that." He looked into the darkened orbs wishing, praying that they would change. "I know you."

With a giant explosion of energy, the Kagome inside finally, for the briefest of moment's gained control, fighting her way to the surface. "Inuyasha!" The beautiful grey of her irises burst forth as she said his name, her hands grabbing onto his jacket, pulling desperately at the fabric.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he looked into those eyes, seeing all the love in her heart directed towards his face. "Kagome!"

She tried to smile but the look was sucked from her face as the jewel flared around her neck, sucking her back down, trapping her within her soul once more. The woman snarled and yanked herself from his grip. "Don't ever touch me again." The harsh words echoed in the cabin followed by the sound of a loud smack as the flesh of her palm met the flesh of Inuyasha's poor left cheek.

For a moment, Inuyasha recoiled, his brain unable to process what had just happened or why Kagome had suddenly slapped him. But the moment of confusion lasted barely a second before realization dawned on him. Shaking his head roughly, he reached for her grabbing her by the arm, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "She's in there isn't she?" He pressed and the girl reached up and grabbed the jewel so hard it should have cracked.

"No," She fired back, her voice laced with malice as she glared at him. "She's gone." She spat the words out, the sound burning like acid as it hit his ears. "She's dead." She continued on as she held onto the jewel as hard as possible, forcing the true Kagome within herself back down where she belonged. "Let it go."

"Not for even one second." Inuyasha snapped as he looked straight into the blackness of her eyes feeling suddenly rejuvenated.

"You can't stop me." She told him plainly as he pushed herself away and bared her teeth as if she were a wild dog. "And you never will."

"I'll try till the day I die." He punctured every word with all the truth he could find within his soul.

The sound of it made a look of shock actually cross her face in that moment. The room went silent and the two stared at each other as his promise rang in the air between them undeniable. Outside, a man shouted loudly announcing they had already reached their destination. It seemed impossible that their conversation (if it could be called a conversation) had lasted the necessary twenty minutes it had to have taken to reach the island once more.

The woman took a step back away from him but her eyes never left his own. "We need to go." She told him but he still didn't move, his bright gold eyes staring her down. "It's time to take care of Sango."

"You don't even care." He spoke coldly but she ignored him.

Turning her back on the dog demon, trusting he would not be able to hurt the body of Kagome (even if she wasn't currently in charge of it), the creature moved towards the bow resting on the wall. Gingerly, she took it into her hands, the wood straining slightly under her touch as if it too didn't trust her. "This shall be an interesting fight." She commented and turned her head to look at him once more. "Don't you think?"

Straightening slightly Inuyasha sent her a stern glare. "We're not done." He told her but she merely smiled at him as if amused.

"For now we are." She told him plainly and licked her lips as she started towards the door. "That is," She paused for just a second and spoke the words over her shoulder. "Unless you want Sango to suffer. This revenge must be very important to her," She tried very hard not to laugh as she spoke but the sound of amusement was still in her voice. "Especially with her brother dying."

Inuyasha felt a wave of hatred for the woman in front of him consume his very soul. "When this is over," He told her, each word like death on his tongue. "I'm gonna—."

"What?" The woman interrupted him as she crossed her arms over her chest, the bow dangling from her fingers. "What can you do—hurt me?" She mocked as she tilted her head back and had the audacity to laugh. "You couldn't if you tried." She spat the words and turned towards the door once more, opening it without a second thought. Within moments she had disappeared, leaving Inuyasha standing alone in his cabin.

He felt the pain in his chest amplify for a moment and growled low in his throat knowing what she said was true. "I could never hurt her." He admitted to himself as he imagined lying even one hand on Kagome, whether she was herself or not. He raised his head and looked out the window once more, the blackness of the clouds was growing even blacker if that was at all possible. He gulped and closed his eyes. "So what do I do?" He asked those clouds not daring to look at them because he knew they had no answers.

-break-

On the deck of the Shikuro, against Inuyasha and Miroku's wishes, Sango and Kagome gathered with beside them and the wolf king fully prepared to strategize. Down below Myoga sat at Kohaku's side, desperately trying to keep the boy alive for as long as he could in hopes of Sango returning before he died. If anyone was capable of keeping the dying alive though, it was a demon such as Myoga whose extensive knowledge gathered over an extraordinary lifetime would be nothing but helpful.

With his arms crossed over his chest Kouga turned towards Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow as they looked at the island. "So-a we're goin' attack, Meticcio?" He asked as he looked out over the still quiet island. Even though it had been at least an hour and a half sense they fled the island with Kohaku, it appeared they had yet to be discovered missing.

"No." Inuyasha explained calmly as his eyes scanned the island also. The island looked for all pretenses calm but everyone standing there knew that looks were more often than not deceiving. "You're gonna get all the humans out," He explained calmly hoping Kouga would shut up and just listen to his orders. "And we're going to kill the warden." He added as he scented the air gingerly, the smell of donkey was still heavy disguising the horrors that rested underneath it. "There are no guards, so it shouldn't take but Miroku and—," He glanced at Sango who was sending him a look that seemed to say choose your words carefully. "I mean us." He quickly recovered even though he hated the idea. "Shouldn't take but us."

Sango sent him a smile of agreement even as Kouga's disapproval hit the air.

The wolf king growled at the order and snorted once as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Io refuse-e to deal with de umano."

Inuyasha (as well as the three humans on deck) rolled his eyes at the old prejudice and turned towards Kouga smartly. "You're the only one who has the man power to do it." He motioned towards the fleet of ships that was behind them.

A good ten had agreed to come along on the trip but that was all Kouga could really spare currently. With the people of Serdenga probably hot on their trail, they needed some form of defense heading back to Kouga's kingdom to protect his people. Obviously, to Kouga's men that was the more important mission; not helping some stupid humans locked up in a prison for killing demons. Therefore, they had gone back with Kouga's second in command, his wife, who was apparently a more terrifying leader than Kouga (which was the main reason ten ships had stayed versus only a few).

"We certainly can't try to fit that many humans on Shikuro." Miroku chimed in as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at his wife. The woman was standing with a strange closed off look in her eyes. "_It's killing her_." He thought, wanting to jump towards her and hold her and comfort her. "_It's just not fair—after everything she's been through—this_," He thought of Kohaku down below and growled. "_Is not right_."

"Should-a bought a bigger nave." Kouga commented sarcastically and Inuyasha felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"I didn't buy it." The dog demon commented dryly as he resisted the urge to clock Kouga over the head.

Raising an eyebrow Kouga glanced over the ship before commenting. "Tat explain-a lot." The wolf king smiled as he spoke as if wishing to provoke a reaction out of the other man.

Before a reaction could come however, the sound of Sango's patients literally snapping made all three men turn towards her. "Dear lord, will you three stop acting like vindictive women?" She snarled, her dark brown eyes practically glowing with her rage.

"Sang—." Miroku tried to speak but Sango wasn't going to take anything, not at this moment.

"I don't care if you don't like your job wolf-boy." She took a step forward towards Kouga staring down at him with such malice in her eyes that the wolf demon actually took a step back. "But if you want to keep your bullocks attached to your body, you'll fucking do it!" The words tore from her throat, so violent that Kagome behind her (or whatever was behind her) had to hold back her laughter.

Completely thrown off by the sudden outburst Kouga held his hands up in front of him as if in surrender. "She-a is like-e Ayame." He commented and turned towards the two other men, an actual dazed expression on his face.

"I told you so." Miroku mumbled dryly recalling their previous conversation as Sango turned towards him, a dark glare on her face that made his mouth snap shut.

"We don't have time for this." She told them darkly as her head turned hastily towards the island. The clouds were building behind it becoming thicker and darker with each passing moment.

"Sango's right." Kagome chimed in as she leaned against the railing and licked her lips. Deep inside her, the faint sound of a trapped soul rang out but she ignored it easily, the jewel around her neck glowing ever so slightly under her clothes. "We need to move—now." She turned back towards the men just in time to see Kouga giving Inuyasha an actual look of pity.

"Io just have-e deal with one." He told Inuyasha quietly so that the women could not hear or Miroku for that matter.

The dog demon pushed his ears down under his hat before responding with an equally quiet: "Lucky." Clearing his throat and righting his body, Inuyasha looked out at the island. "After we kill that snake and get all the humans out, we'll destroy the damn place."

"How?" Kouga asked bluntly as he lowered his arms from his chest and side glanced at his cousin. "It-a made of pietra."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded his head in understanding none-the-less. He glanced towards the confused Miroku before supplying the translation. "It's made of stone—I know." He turned back to Kouga sternly as he reached down and shifted one of his many guns until it was in a more comfortable position. "That's why we're gonna do it from the inside out."

"We've done it once before." Miroku explained although he didn't elaborate on when or where they had used this strategy. "We set fire to the inside where everything's tapestries and wood." He nodded his head once sharply and turned towards his cousin Kouga. "The stone um—," He cleared his throat slightly as he stumbled over the Italian word. "Pie-u-tra might not melt but the inside will be destroyed."

Kouga shook his head in understanding, his lips actually drawn into a line of appreciation. "Buono." He clicked his tongue to the top of his mouth and looked behind himself towards his awaiting vessels. "Moi men won't-a like it, ma they'll listen ta orders or die." He shrugged his shoulders and a devious smirk formed on his face that actually made the other people standing on deck skin crawl.

"Alright then," Inuyasha tried his best to ignore the wolfish or better yet sadistic look. "We don't have much time before that storm comes."

"So we better hurry!" Sango growled as her foot tapped impatiently on the ground.

Inuyasha glanced at her but didn't comment before he looked towards Kagome. She was standing silently off to the side as if she were observing the group more than actually participating in it. Looking bored, however, she turned taking her eyes away from them and repositioning them on the island. Her dark pupils and irises surveyed the landscape, looking at it as if she could see something they could not. She tightened her grip on the boy, her expression growing even darker if it was at all possible before a smirk settled on her face.

Inuyasha felt his heart sink a little bit in his chest, the pain settling in his stomach for all of a moment. He had no idea how much more he could take before the pain consumed him entirely.

-break-

A leaf crunched under Inuyasha's foot as he crouched in the bushes, his eyes staring out across the path. Quietly, he raised his hand to signal those behind him to come to a stop. He heard their bodies halt instantly, all three humans knowing better than to disobey an order from him in this situation. His eyes traveled the length of the path and his nose sniffed at the stale donkey laced air. Even though it was the same path they had walked only two, almost three hours before, it felt surprisingly different already.

The sound of birds and little woodland creatures meet his ears but not the sound of anything else. Slowly, he reached up and grabbed his hat straight off his head, his ears springing back to life after having been cooped up so long. Free from the constraints they danced quickly, swiveling this way and that as they picked up every possible sound he could hear. In the distance, he swore he heard the sound of Kouga's ships on the breakwater but he knew that was impossible. Even his hearing was not that good.

"_Still, he better hurry_." Inuyasha thought to himself as he continued to listen for any movements in the forest around them. "_He's gotta get a lot of humans out in a very short amount of time._" He crinkled his nose from the thought, hoping that Kouga wouldn't change his mind once his men got their first whiff of that hell. "_I certainly thought about it."_ He grimaced and looked over his shoulder to check on the people behind him.

They were all staring at him, which was only slightly unnerving, their eyes following his every move, even Kagome's. For a moment he watched her as she looked at him, the darkness building within her soul shining brightly albeit enigmatically through her pupils. He resisted the urge to frown and instead sighed before turning away from her once more. A wave of loneliness consumed him for a moment and he had to take a deep breath before it left him.

"Try not to make a sound." He whispered quietly and continued forward, moving softly against the ground, crouched like his ancestors before they began to walk as humans do.

The dirt scrapped under their feet as they continued down the path, moving slowly in the direction of the prison. They must have been a sight to see, three humans and a dog demon huddled close to the ground, their bellies practically dragging in the dirt. They didn't look nor feel suspicious at all.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly twitched involuntarily on his head and he froze a strange feeling shooting up his spine. He froze, not even bothering to signal to the three humans behind himself. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and an odd sensation form in his stomach: an old instinct he couldn't ignore. "Something's wrong." He spoke quietly, the snapping of a nearby twig making him nearly jump. His head whipped around and he looked towards his three companions, all the seriousness on his face telling them not to make a sound.

Miroku nodded at him and simply lowered himself to the ground not bothering to make any longer as his eyes began to scan the trees. Beside him, Sango did the same, her eyebrows knitted close together and her expression stern as she inhaled once deeply, waiting for the inevitable. Kagome on the other hand, held her chin up, her eyes looking out across the island with unknown purpose.

The look made Inuyasha frown deeply. "_What does she know?_" He wondered as he deliberately followed her gaze but saw absolutely nothing. "_Damn it._" He groused internally before a sudden nose, or really lack thereof made him freeze. The sound of birds that normally haunted his ears when he stood on land was gone, replaced by the sound of only wind and silence; and then, only seconds later, a roar, an ear splitting roar of infinite and furious rage.

"Well, I think he knows." Miroku said without preamble as the sound tittered off followed by a loud warning bell.

"Who could he possibly be alerting?" Inuyasha wondered out loud as he listened to the loud ring, almost like a church bell, go out across the island. "There's no one to alert here."

Behind him, Miroku started to agree before something only a few feet away from them caught his eye. "Um—."

Inuyasha's ears turned away from Miroku before they even acknowledged the sound of his voice. He heard the step of a hoof, the loud intake of air before a whine was released from a mouth.

"Che cos'è allora?" The words were spoken with a thick accent and a slight whine in between each syllable.

Inuyasha turned his head slowly behind him, just in time to see the strangest creature he had ever in his life observed. The first thing he noticed was that it was actually taller than him, its fury navel starting where his chin did. It wasn't the creature's height that made it strange however, but instead the creature's appearance. It had all the characteristics of a normal man: shoulders, a head, demonic ears upon the side of it but down below where legs and knees and feet normally would have been arranged was an entirely different and improbable body. It had four long legs and a giant horse like body with grayish fur covering it. It had a tail, swishing about its uncovered rear, a little wisp of black hair at the end of it that matched its curly black hair on its head. And the definite sign that 'it' was in fact a male between its legs.

The dog demon's face grew blank from the sight. He had seen demons who were half horse and half man, creatures more connected to the animalistic side of them than other demons. Never in his life, however, had he seen a creature quiet like this: half man and half, it had to be, donkey.

"At least now," The humans turned and looked at him as he spoke, horror on all their faces even Kagome's. "I know why it smells like donkey here." Was all the dog demon could think to say before the creature charged.

-break-

Kouga froze as the sound of the alarm bell rang out in his ears. His men, a few choice ones following behind him (and by a few that means at least fifty) all froze as well, their ears tilting this way and that as they looked out across the strange island. They had decided, after much negotiation, to find the backwards route into the prison, the one Inuyasha and his family had used to escape the trap. From what Inuyasha had explained as they departed not twenty minutes before it would be far easier than going in the front.

Personally, Kouga would have rather gone in the front, kicked the snake man's ass, and then continued on. For whatever reason, however, he had chosen this time to simply do as Inuyasha wished, probably because of the girl and the look on her face. "Si merita la sua vendetta." He commented to himself knowing it was true, 'she did deserve her revenge.'

"Il mio re?" A man behind him whispered and Kouga turned around in time to acknowledge him with a simple nod of his chin.

"Non perdete tempo con esso." Casually, he told him not to worry about the alarm as he lifted his head and smelt the air. He could just trace his cousin's scent amongst the strange smell of donkey. Suddenly, Kouga's eyes widened from his own thought as he remembered exactly what that scent was made from. Turning in the direction of the Shikuro he grimaced. "_Mi dispiace_." He apologized silently to Inuyasha already knowing the hell he was in.

Unfortunately, his apology would do little good and he knew it.

-break-

Inuyasha jumped backwards as the large half donkey, half demon creature reared up on its hind legs and hurled itself towards him. Its front hands reached out and its front two hoofed legs pulled themselves upwards as if they wanted to trample him. "Get out of his way!" He screamed as he grabbed Kagome and Miroku grabbed hold of Sango, more out of instinct than necessity.

The strange creature laughed as it slammed its body into the ground causing the whole earth underneath it to shake violently. "Io knew-a," The centor like creature spoke in clearly broken English as it made its way forward towards Inuyasha. "Io knew-a voi were trouble-e." It bared its flat teeth the sight just as menacing as sharp teeth as it looked at Inuyasha.

Holding Kagome close to his body Inuyasha bared his sharp fangs back and glared at the creature. "You don't wanna mess with me." He told it as he felt Kagome's body heat so close to himself seep into his skin for the first time in, what felt like, decades. "_She's so warm_." He thought absently as he pulled her a little closer. "_I missed that warmth_."

The creature before him laughed loudly at Inuyasha's words and crossed its arms over its great chest. "Io do as Io volere." The creature told him roughly and Inuyasha felt his throat go a bit dry.

It was clear to him already that this was not the most intelligent creature in front of him but it was a verily strong one: a dangerous combination. Slowly he let go of Kagome not noticing the bored expression on her face as he stepped in front of her and glared at the now smirking creature. "Stand down." Inuyasha spoke firmly as he widened his legs, preparing himself to spring up and out of the way if necessary. "_I'm never gonna get close enough to actually attack barehanded_." One of his hands inched closer to one of the guns at his side as he eyed the best before him. "_I gotta get him from here, right in the heart_."

The creature lowered its head and stamped one of its hooves to the ground hard as it looked at Inuyasha straight on like a man and not sideways like a donkey. "Venire." It spoke the word so slowly and so deliberately that Inuyasha knew now was not the time to talk.

Shifting his weight backwards, Inuyasha grabbed the gun at his side holding it up so quickly that any normal creature would never have seen the shot coming. His finger was on the trigger before the humans could blink and the shot was fired before anyone could even gasp. The sound rang out all around them and Inuyasha just started to smirk before his eyes caught the strangest of smiles on the face of the creature across from him. The bullet flew through the air, its aim perfect but aim in that moment didn't matter. Horrified, Inuyasha watched as the centor tracked the bullet perfectly with its sharp demonic eyes and laughed.

The bullet hit the creature dead on, right at his heart only to literally and dreadfully bounce off his chest. Inuyasha nearly felt his jaw hit the floor, he heard Miroku actually wheeze in horror behind him, followed by Sango's gasp only a few precious seconds later.

"Damn." Kagome muttered just behind him and Inuyasha felt his heart stop in his chest as he agreed.

"Damn." He barely had time to say before the creature was charging straight at him. The dog demon growled low in his throat and held his ground knowing that Kagome was right behind him. "Kagome move!" He commanded praying that the girl would actually listen to him but instead he heard the strangest thing he had probably ever heard in his life.

"You move." Kagome said calmly as she looked towards the charging creature bored. "I can handle this."

Completely stunned by Kagome's command Inuyasha's body went lax and he started to glance over his shoulder at just the wrong moment. On any normal day, Inuyasha would have never allowed himself to present such weakness but currently there was no hope for him. His mind was shot, his senses were dulled, and his heart was aching violently in his chest. He had no hope in that moment to be anything else but ill prepared.

Sensing his weakness, the centor raised its front lets up as it had before and braced its human arms at its side before it shot its legs straight in front of itself. The impact of the creature's hoof on Inuyasha's shoulder was worse than any bullet wound Inuyasha could ever recall having suffered (even the one that had been in his stomach was nothing compared to this.) He felt the bones in his shoulder snap and everyone else heard the loud crunch that rang out.

The dog demon's mouth opened in a silent scream that never was released. Without taking even a moment to let Inuyasha suffer the pain of his shoulder dislocating, the centor allowed his human like hands to descend upon Inuyasha's throat.

"Otou-san!" He heard Miroku and he heard the sound of Sango's strangled scream.

He could just see them out of the corner of his eye, Miroku already moving in and Sango with a gun already in her hand. "_I wonder_," He thought vaguely as he watched he cocked the gun preparing to fire the useless bullet. "_Where she got that gone?" _Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen flowing to his brain in that moment, but Inuyasha couldn't help but smile slightly from the strange thought.

A gasp tore through him ripping the strange smile from his face just moments later as his feet were lifted off the ground. His shoulder ached and the separated bones made a strange scrapping noise as they were rubbed unnaturally together. The bizarre sensation of something pressing against his neck flittered into his brain and he opened his mouth to speak but found his voice unusable. He felt his vision begin to fade as he realized the creature was chocking him for the first time. It had all happened so fast that it felt unreal as if he were dreaming and all of this were just a nightmare. The very thought made him feel somewhat relaxed.

"_It's a dream_." He told himself as he felt his eyes begin to drift into the back of his head, consciousness slipping away. "_It has to be—Kagome—,"_ He saw black cobwebs begin to fill his vision as he finally blacked out. "_She would only be like this in a dream_."

The scream brought him back to life instantly and he found himself on the ground in a heap but he had no idea how he had gotten there; he didn't recall being released or thrown or falling. The world around him was fuzzy and his shoulder was hot with pain and his throat felt strange as if he was sick but he couldn't recall ever being sick. Dizzy and a bit nauseous, Inuyasha tried to push himself upwards with his busted shoulder and growled from the pain the action called, his body clasping once more.

Face flat in the dirt he groaned, the feeling of bits of grass brushing against his skin almost mocking. Moaning, he shifted to his other side and managed to right himself through the horrific feeling of bones grinding on bones. His ears twisted on his head as he heard the sound of someone pleading, begging for mercy in Italian. Confused, he scrunched up his eyebrows and turned his head, the world seeming to follow behind him like he was drunk.

"Kagome?" The word sounded strangled on his lips as he looked on in disbelief. The miko was standing, her expression completely blank as she held the bow against her body with one hand and pointed the other one directly at the centor's chest. Energy was collecting in her fingertips, dark and black and hot. His skin crawled from the sight as he watched the centor back away his hands held up in front of his face in a clear sign of mercy.

"Pietà." The creature whispered over and over again as it backed away, every instinct in its body telling it exactly what that energy could and would do. "Pieta."

Kagome shook her head at the creature, her dark eyes shining as the energy in her hand began to swirl, becoming darker and darker. "Sorry," Her voice was so calm that it made the hairs on the back of even Sango and Miroku's necks stand on end. "I don't speak Italian." She released the energy in one great movement, the centor not having even the slightest chance of living through the blow.

The energy hit him square in the chest, ripping through his ribs and heart and lungs and other internal organs until it tore open the flesh at his back and sailed into the air. His scream echoed through the whole of the island, the sound of his death making every bird and every little woodland creature scream along with him in fear. But, as quickly as the scream had started, it stopped and the centor's eyes went blind with death. Sightless, he dropped to his knees, a small trickle of blood falling from his lip to his chin before he fell forward. His body hit the ground with one giant thud that made Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all feel sick to their stomachs.

"There." Kagome turned, her expression completely unaffected in that moment. "It's done."

-break-

The first thing Kouga noticed about the prison was that it smelt like what he had always imagined hell would smell like. The air was thick with the scent of death, pain, despair, anguish, urine and feces. His hand shot up to cover his face and he squinted into the bleak black of the small hallway Inuyasha had described to him less than fifteen minutes before.

Behind him one of his men whined and coughed before gagging loudly but Kouga ignored the sound. He had to or otherwise he too would have succumbed to the urge to vomit. In the distance he heard the low moans and cries of people, of humans, the sound twisting in his ears until he was positive it was jumping down from them and into his heart.

The sensation was a strange one that made Kouga, as a demon, exceedingly uneasy but he ignored it in favor of pressing forward. His boots slid against the grime that coated every stone and the wolf demon did his best to ignore the sound. He had no desire to know what coated the ground of the prison and with any luck he would never actually know firsthand. His sharp eyes glowed in the dark as they ascended the first staircase, fifteen of his most trusted men walking behind him, barely holding in their lunches as they moved.

The sound of someone crying up ahead made Kouga freeze, his blue eyes narrowing as his ears tilted towards the sound. "Madre!" The desperate reverberation of a full grown man crying for his mother made Kouga feel sick.

Deep down inside, the fact that the man was human began to disappear, replaced instead by the fact that the man, was a man. Kouga gritted his teeth, the hatred he had for his father gripping him even tighter as another distant cry hit his ears, this one more powerful than the first.

"Babbo!"

It had been centuries since he had heard that particular word for father, a name only daughter's gave their fathers. Her voice echoed all around him, the sound so pained and so tormented that he felt as if it would rip him to shreds. What could she have done to end up here: a girl crying for her daddy into a bleak and horrific smelling perpetual night?

Kouga gulped slightly and shook his head no longer caring what she had done, all he knew was that he had to set her and the others like her free.

-break-

Everyone was frozen, their expressions a mixture of shock and horror as they looked at the corpse that rested on the ground at Kagome's feet. He was face down and blood was slowly beginning to pool underneath him to the extent that if he wasn't dead, it was certain he could have drowned. At first, no one knew quite what to say. From his spot on the ground Inuyasha tried to open his mouth but the feel of the centor's now dead hands on his neck made his throat ache too much to talk or at least that was the excuse he allowed himself to use.

Miroku stood in complete bewilderment, his hands drawn up ready to throw a punch that was now useless to all of them. Shaking, he allowed his hands to lower, his eyes staring at the centor's dead body, waiting for it to somehow magically come back to life. "_Impossible_." He thought to himself, mouthing the words unable to actually say them, just like his father.

Beside him, her eyes wider than a tea saucer, Sango stared at the small girl who had just killed a beast twice her normal size. "_How?_" She thought to herself as she stared at Kagome's blank expression, the girl appearing totally unaffected by the slaying of the beast. The gun in her had trembled, the mechanisms making a metallic sound as they rattled. "_How could she do that—?_"

The thought swirled in her head but it wasn't a matter of power; Sango was no fool, she knew Kagome had that kind of power, she had known it probably longer than anyone else, sense the beginning.

"_How could she—?" _She stopped the thought before it could progress any further. She knew that wasn't a matter of how, no, this was a matter of why.

It was with that thought in the forefront of her mind that Sango gritted her teeth and sunk her weight into the ground strength pouring into her every limb. "Who the hell are you?!" The words left her mouth quickly as she pointed the gun in her hand straight at Kagome.

Kagome turned towards Sango slowly, her eyes dark as a starless night. One delicate eyebrow rose in response to the question and she smiled. "I'm Kagome." She answered plainly and Sango shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"No—," She cocked the gun and pointed it at the girl with tense arms and focused eyes. "No you're not."

The girl across from her laughed but the sound grew suddenly stuck in her throat. "_She right!_" A voice screamed somewhere deep inside of her, pushing, and clawing, and biting as it drug itself back to the surface of her consciousness. She clutched the bow tightly and a look of concentration jumped onto her face. The Shikon jewel around her throat that had somehow come out of her shirt glowed dark, blistering heat radiating from it as it burned brightly. She gritted her teeth and suddenly, a strangled yell ripped from her throat into the air. "Stop it!" She stepped back quickly, her hands coming up, reaching for the jewel around her throat unsuccessfully. "Enough, of this," It yelled even louder, the sound so Kagome like that it tore at Inuyasha's heart. "Let me go!"

Sango lowered the gun as she watched the strange movements in disbelief. Behind her, Inuyasha struggled to push himself upwards, his breathing shallow as the pain in his shoulder flooded his whole body.

"I won't!" The voice changed, furious and deathly. "Back down foolish girl!" It commanded as the jewel grew darker and darker around her throat matching the deadly expression that had set in her eyes. "Enough, let me go!" The voice changed again and suddenly the head shot upwards looking straight at the other members of the tiny group, beautiful grey irises staring into them. "The je—."

Her head snapped downwards and a hand snapped upwards grabbing for the jewel and holding it so tightly that the chain groaned under the strain sounding as if it would snap at any moment. Her whole body shook violently and then went unnervingly still. Inuyasha snarled and forced himself to his feet, the ground seeming to shift underneath him, threatening to let him fall on his ass.

"Kagome!" He called to her, the sound of his voice making Sango and Miroku both jump.

She raised her head in response and looked directly at him, the blackness of her eyes so deep that her pupils no longer seemed to exist. Her expression went blank and she inhaled once deeply before straightening herself. "We need to hurry." She spoke calmly as if nothing had happened at all. Blankly she took in Inuyasha's barely standing body, the man staring her down with his sharp eyes. Gingerly, she straightened her back and popped her neck from side to side. The loud crack was unnerving to hear.

Without waiting for the creature to say another word or for Sango and Miroku to recover the dog demon grabbed his arm. Pain shot through him in that moment as bone grinded against bone but he ignored it fully. In one swift motion, his shoulder snapped back into place, the sickening crack making the bile in Sango and Miroku's stomach turn. Kagome, on the other hand didn't even wince. "Let her go." Inuyasha spoke firmly as he took another step forward, dropping his hand from his arm.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "You're useless even with that arm put back in place." She dodged the question ignoring the looks of complete bewilderment around her from Sango and Miroku.

Ignoring her, Inuyasha took another step forward, standing only a scarce five feet away from her as he looked into her eyes. "Can you hear me?" He spoke carefully, unnerved by the black that met him. "I know you're there!" He tried again but the woman across from him merely chuckled mirthlessly.

"I believe we're been down this road once before," She ducked her head slightly and looked up at him from between her lashes, a look she knew he secretly adored from the real Kagome. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was smooth and seductive and made Miroku and Sango both shiver.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but froze before a single word could leave his mouth. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and his hands were shaking unnaturally. He felt his stomach turn once as every instinct in his body told him to run. His ears turned quickly as a twig snapped in the underbrush to his left and he drew his hands into quick fist, ignoring the pain that ran up his arm from the action.

Across from him, the creature that wasn't quite Kagome froze as well, instincts that no human should have had telling her not to make a sound. Her black eyes darted this way and that, catching sight of the two other humans who were also unmoving across from them. Sango and Miroku might not have had demonic instincts but they were no fools. They knew that a forest should never be silent.

Inuyasha lowered his body weight into the ground, his golden eyes scanning the trees around them as his nose twitched unconsciously. "_Snakes are impossible to scent_." The fact jumped into the back of his head making him growl low in his throat as he turned and looked into the undergrowth. "_But they can smell you very well_." The thought made his hands tightened to the point of popping his knuckles.

"It's coming." Kagome said suddenly and Inuyasha turned to look at her, watching as those black eyes once again looked out away from them, staring at something that appeared to be nothing.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you—," The snake's voice seemed to come out of no where, its location impossible to pinpoint. "But I did—I let you in my prison." The proper English was strange with the slight hissing sound following it at the end. "And you repay me by stealing a prisoner."

Miroku edged a bit closer to his wife as he looked in every possible direction trying to see the creature. He remembered that the warden had been a deep green color as was every single plant around them at the moment. "_I can't see him at all."_ He began to panic as he grabbed Sango's elbow and inched them backwards. He could tell at least by the sound that the creature had to be in front of them at the very least.

"That wasn't very—," The creature paused as if thinking, its voice somehow coming at them from every possible angle as it spoke. "Respectful of you, now was it?"

Irritated, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clutched his hands into angry fist. "You're one to talk about respect!" He yelled into the forest, a distant bird squawking as it made a frightened retreat.

The snake hissed but didn't say a word, the sound echoing around them. Kagome held onto her bow a little bit tighter and lowered her body weight closer to the ground in a way the real Kagome would have never understood nor known to do. The bow in her hand glowed faintly as her energy began to accumulate within the red wood, preparing for the inevitable. "Show yourself!"

Inuyasha glared towards Kagome but the sound of a nearby branch teetering under an unknown weight made him snap his head away from her.

"I've never had one person escape." The snake hissed, the sound coming from all directions, seeming to bounce off the trees eerily. "Not," It punctuated the word with such intensity that Inuyasha felt his skin call. "Even," The next word was practically all hiss and not truly verbiage. "Once!"

The strike came without warning, the snake darting out from somewhere amongst the trees, aiming its fangs right at Inuyasha. Instinct alone stopped the dog demon from being bitten by the extended fangs of the snake demon as he bent his knees and sprang upwards, dodging the attack. The full force of the snake's attack went straight into the dirt that had been underneath Inuyasha's feet only seconds before. Rocks and soil flew into the sky as the snake man pushed himself up by his strange human arms, his sharp eyes staring straight at Inuyasha. "You're fast," The creature pushed itself up, its head swaying back and forth as was customary of its breed. "But not fast enough!"

It sprang forward again, its long fangs extended and dripping with poison. Crouched down on the ground, Inuyasha pushed himself backwards once more, dodging to the side of the creature as it coiled its body prepared to strike. Before it could however, a shriek from behind Inuyasha made both men flinch.

"Get down if you want to live!" Kagome screamed, the sound of her voice so unnatural that it made Inuyasha nearly freeze in midair. He turned his head towards her just in time to see the arrow flying straight towards his head. Horrified, Inuyasha twisted sideways despite the fact he was airborne, barely managing to get out of the way of the certain death that was soaring towards him. The arrow flew straight towards its mark, the snake demon watching it with a slight wave of confusion in its eyes before they widened in understanding.

"Bitch!" It screamed as it just managed to dodge to the side, the arrow missing it by a hair's width. The creature's scream ripped through the forest as its dark eyes turned straight towards Kagome, glaring down at her. "How dare you!?" It yelled the sound the snake equivalent to a snarl as it turned all its attention on Kagome.

Inuyasha felt his body jerk awake as he saw the creature turn towards Kagome. Without a second thought he started towards her, needing to protect her, his feet hitting the ground so quickly that it didn't even feel as if they had a chance to touch the dirt before they rose back up again. The snake's giant mouth opened even wider as if it were prepared to eat Kagome alive. Inuyasha's heart pounded in his chest as he raced towards the creature fully prepared to throw himself between the two in order to insure her survival.

The arrow on Kagome's bow glowed a deep and deadly black as she pulled it back past her ear prepared to release it. Inuyasha caught up to the giant snake, grabbing for it at just the same time Kagome released her arrow into the air. The blackness of her energy was utterly terrifying as it launched itself straight towards the dog demon and the snake.

A twisted smile formed on her face as she realized that the creature and Inuyasha both would never be able to get out of the way in time to miss the oncoming arrow. Her hands began to drop down, the bow falling towards her sides as she smirked, delighted by her own work. Inside her, she allowed the real Kagome time to see the tragedy as it unfolded delighting in the terror that built within her soul. "Enjoy the pain, Kagome." She whispered just as the arrow hit the snake demon straight on.

The explosion of dark energy consumed everything around it instantly, including the dog demon who was trying to save her. The strangled sound of Inuyasha's scream tore into Kagome's heart, ripping at every single bit of muscle as her whole world froze. Image after image of his face flashed before her eyes. She could see him smirking as he punched a man in the face, she could see him with his eyes closed as he slept soundly in the bed beside her, she could see him as he smiled warmly at Miroku fatherly love in his golden irises, and she could see him as he looked up at her his face drawn into the most charmingly boyish smile.

"Otou-san!" Vaguely, she heard Miroku's scream but even the sound of it didn't stop the images from playing in her head.

She could see him with his black hair and his brown eyes on that first moonless night staring at her with worry and fear of rejection swirling in his eyes. She could see him as he hugged his grandfather, little tears no one else would have ever seen prickling in the corner of his visage.

She could see him that very first time looking at her from the boat beside Sango. She could see the way his golden eyes had flashed in the light as he stared at her, already in love with her. She only just realized that now but it was true, he had always been in love with her from the very first moment their eyes had met. It had been fate, daring and tragic, fate.

She could see him as he looked at her, his face drawn in anger, yelling at her before words she had never thought to hear left his mouth:

_"Damn it Kagome." He had snapped, unable to deal with the emotions running throughout his own body. "I'm looking at you right now and all I can fucking see you." He had let the words flow unhindered as they raced about his head begging to finally be said. "And I love you."_

Something inside Kagome broke as she heard those words echo all throughout her, consuming her as the sound of his voice filled her very soul. _"I love you!"_

The creature controlling Kagome's body gasped as she felt her whole world freeze. Tears formed in her eyes that she couldn't explain and the jewel around her neck began to glow but not with darkness. Forcing herself to look downwards, her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the Shikon jewel turn from black to white, pure brilliant white, the color of freshly fallen snow.

"No!" She yelled but the sound was trapped in her throat as another sound jumped up to take its place.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, the sound so loud that it could be heard for miles and miles around. The jewel's whiteness became blinding, burning Sango and Miroku's retina's as it consumed the whole of the clearing becoming brighter and brighter until it every tree and blade of grass was washed in white.

The sound of glass breaking filled the air and Sango and Miroku, consumed by grief and disbelief all at once, both cried out as they were thrown to the ground. The jewel around Kagome's neck cracked straight down the center unable to handle the power of the energy coursing from Kagome's body into its very being. Kagome's anguished scream echoed all around her as the beautiful whiteness continued to destroy the very fiber of the jewel. Crack after crack graced the gems surface, the structural integrity of the object nearly completely destroyed as Kagome continued to scream, the sound becoming hauntingly beautiful.

And then, in one last heart stopping moment, her scream died on her lips all of the whiteness she had produced seeming to fall to the ground and shatter. The jewel around her neck littered with cracks and chips turned to the color of white stone. Kagome's grey eyes looked out at the world as if seeing it for the first time, tears streaming down her cheeks as her hands shook with grief.

The Shikon jewel around her neck, covered with cracks and fractures, trembled once as if it were afraid, before it simply gave in, froze, and turned to dust.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked the chapter. With it, this story arch will start to come to a close, but not before some well deserved fan service begins! Be prepared for some amazing love filled moments as well as some true shockers that will last our characters a lifetime…in a good way. And, on another note, Sesshoumaru and his lovely unnamed wife are just on the horizon!

**Bonus Point: **

Why does Kagome cry for Inuyasha the very first time, leaving the dog demon speechless?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kouga mistook Inuyasha and Kagome for mates. Congrats to the winners.

AiydanWarrior, Menarie, cristine44, Heartz of Darkness, Asian Delicacy, AKEMI SHIKON, Glon Morski, Cagome, DemonChild94

**Next Chapter:**

**Love**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

11/25/2013


	90. Love

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ninety**

**Love**

Kagura jerked awake, a distant sound barely registering in her mind as her eyes snapped opened so quickly she almost felt dizzy. Startled, the wind demon looked around herself trying to remember where she was and what had happened to her before she fell asleep but her mind was blank. The feel of someone warm on her chest made her blink and the sound of a groan as another person came awake made her tense. Hastily looking downwards, she sighed in relief as she saw just the top of Hiten's smooth, straight black hair.

"Hiten-sama." She whispered fondly as she moved his hair to the side, looking down into his still peaceful sleeping face. Sighing, she leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling, the Shinigami widening before she could stop it taking in an image on the other side of the floor boards against her will.

She could see Naraku as he leaned over grabbing his head between his knees. The man was biting his lip so hard to keep from screaming that his own blood was pouring down his face. His eyes opened, looking straight down at the ground, looking straight into her own without true sight. It was almost as if he could see he and couldn't see her all at once, his normally blackened irises becoming even darker as he looked down at the ground. The hands grabbing at his hair yanked down even firmer, pulling some of the strands out of his head by the roots. He opened his mouth, blood splattered and she winced half expecting it to hit her in the face but it didn't, instead, it hit some unseen floor and Naraky screamed.

The scream echoed down the hall causing Kagura to jump nearly sending Hiten flying off of her. "Nani?" She gasped as the image fell away, the Shinigami eye seeming to magically turn off.

"Who the hell," Hiten mumbled sleepily, the concussion still having not completely healed, something a bit worrying considering his demon heritage. "Is screaming?" He pushed himself away from Kagura and looked towards the ladder a few feet away from them his dark eyes studying the individual wooden steps, confused and exhausted.

Kagura moved to her knees just beside him as she too tried to process the sound coming at them from all directions. A shudder ran down her spine from the pure intensity of it. It almost sounded like whoever was screaming was ready to rip someone apart. Her hands shook as she looked up at the ceiling, waiting for the Shinigami eye to take control once more but it didn't. "It's—." She whispered to herself as her mind began to process the images from before.

Beside her, Hiten growled low in his throat and shakily managed to push himself to his feet. "Damn bastard," He grumbled to himself and rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other steadied himself against the wall. "Probably someone got drunk and hurt himself."

Kagura shook her head in disagreement, the earlier image of Naraku holding his head between his knees, blood dripping from his face, assaulted her every sense. "No," She told Hiten who turned and finally looked at her in surprise, as if he hadn't noticed she was there. "It-to not a drunk." She pushed herself to her feet as her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, knowing exactly who was screaming.

Surprised by her words, Hiten pushed himself to his feet as well, feeling only slightly dizzy from his earlier ordeal. "Then who the hell is it?"

Before Kagura could answer, the scream turned from barbaric unintelligence to true, pure words—words which answered for her. "That bitch!"

Hiten's eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened. "Naraku—." He managed to say just as Kagura darted passed him running towards the ladder without another word. "Kagura!" Hiten yelled after her but she had no time to stop, not now, not with what she knew shooting through her veins, red and hot and unbelievable.

-break-

Kagome fell forward before she could stop herself, her knees hitting the dirt hard tearing the fabric of her pants and scraping her knees underneath. The pain of it was lost on herself however as her hands fell forward into the dirt, her fingers digging into the soft soil without a single thought. Tears flooded her eyes dripping blindly down her cheeks and onto the back of her knuckles. Only vaguely did she recognize the feel of the moisture on her skin as hot and mocking. A great sob stuck itself half way into her throat and she gasped in an attempt to breathe.

"_Inuyasha_." The name flooded her brain and she grabbed at the dirt, pulling at it with her nails. Blood pooled underneath her fingertips as rocks and twigs embedded themselves inside her skin but she didn't release even one whimper from the pain. "_Inuyasha_." The name sounded somehow foreign to her as she lifted her head the world seeming to move slowly and unnaturally as her eyes took it in.

It was almost like she was disconnected from it somehow, maybe even no longer a part of it but a part of a word that existed somehow just beside it. She felt as if she wasn't even in her body as she looked out across the field her blurry vision trying to spot the familiar twinge of red and silver. Hazily, her eyes began to focus, the tears that clouded them dissipating as time held still all around her. She could see the shape just in the distance, the hue of red clothe surrounding it and the essence of black, pure black. Her body jerked and her heart stopped, she tried to move but her limbs felt heavy, too heavy for her to shift even slightly.

"_Stand up_." A voice commanded inside of her and she felt her heart skip a beat in fear before she realized it was her own. "_You have to stand up_." It repeated more forcefully and Kagome, shaking, drew one knee up to her chest. "I have to," She told herself as her foot pressed into the ground underneath her and her ears seemed to twitch towards the sound of shifting dirt. "Stand up." Her fingers twisted in the dirt and with great force she pushed herself to her feet grunting loudly.

Her body swayed as she finally came to stand on her shaky legs and the world around her seemed to swing and tilt all at once. Suddenly, her limbs that had seemed so heavy and immovable became as easy to lift as they had always been. It was as if she had just now come back into the world and been reawakened or, truthfully, she had just now come out of the shock. Placing one foot in front of the other she began to walk, her eyes never leaving the still figure of red cloth.

"Inuyasha." She whispered and her feet moved a little faster. "Inuyasha." She repeated and she was already moving at a light jog. "Inuyasha!" She rasped out the tears forming once again against her eyelashes as she sprinted. All she could see in that moment was the body laying motionless upon the ground, a terrifying prospect that felt like ice as it consumed her. "_He can't be—no—it can't_." The thoughts jumped in and out of her head as she practically threw herself down on the ground beside him.

She felt her knees burn as the scraps which had already been on her kneecaps opened wider from the brutal treatment. Her eyes widened as she got a better look at his body, seeing first only the little wisps of smoke drifting upwards from his clothes. Closer inspection revealed that the smoke was coming from sections of his clothes that had been burned all the way through leaving sections of blackened skin. Her hands shook and she tried to reach for him but something deep inside of her stopped them from moving farther forward. It was almost as if she didn't want to touch him for fear of either hurting him further or for fear of finding out he was no longer, in fact, alive.

Off to her left, she barely registered the sound of Sango's pitiful cry as she too took in the charred flesh of a man she considered to be a father. "No." Sango whispered as she fell on the ground next to Kagome, practically tripping as she made it to her hands and knees. "Oh dear lord no." She brought a hand to her mouth and began to cry as she turned her eyes towards her husband coming up beside her. "Miroku he's—."

The man didn't say a word as he slowly sank to the ground, his ashen face staring down at his father in horror. Suddenly, a gust of cold wind shot threw all three of them and they shivered violently from a combination of the cold and the sight before them. It seemed to them somehow appropriate, however, that a freezing wind accompanied a moment such as this.

Bringing her hands back towards herself, Kagome shook her body feeling frozen not just because of the cold. Her grey eyes, as beautiful as they ever were, watched as the wind took the smoke from around Inuyasha's body away, the sight as depressing as a funeral. A slight movement from the crown of Inuyasha's head caught her attention and she blinked as she raised her eyes towards the normally silver strands. "Black hair?" She whispered the words, surprised that she had just now realized the strange change; a change she had only seen once before. Trembling violently she gasped for air as her mind finally processed the picture in front of her fully; the part of it she had yet to acknowledge. "He's human!"

Shocked at her outburst, Miroku finally came back into reality, the sight of his father leaving him for only a moment. "Human?" He whispered and his brow furrowed as he looked down at the body, finally seeing the blackened hair. "But—."

"How?" Sango finished the strange sentence for him, her own chestnut eyes huge as they stared at the weird body before her. She had never in her life, unlike Kagome and Miroku, seen Inuyasha in his human form nor did she know that such a thing was actually possible.

Ignoring both Miroku and Sango, Kagome finally found the nerve to reach forward, a strange thought motivating her every move. "_Why would he turn human?_" The question seemed to echo in her soul as her hands found his head, the soft black strands of hair teasing her fingers. "_Why would he turn human?_" She grabbed his shoulders, yanking him towards her, watching as his head lopped sideways, limp. Trying not to cry, trying to hold onto a singular hope that was overwhelming her, she pulled his head into her lap looking down into his expressionless face. He looked neither peaceful nor in pain and in that moment she would have preferred either over nothing. "_Maybe—Maybe_."

Tears dripped down her face as she touched the cooling skin, the possibility seeming so slim that she felt utterly hopeless. There had to be a chance that the human transformation meant something but what could it mean? Had she purified him, turned him human? That had been the evil creature's intention when it shot the arrow towards the other demon. Inuyasha had only been a bystander who got in the way. So, could the creator's original intention have saved him? Did that mean he was somehow alive? Was it even possible or was it a fools dream?

Holding his head in her lap, not knowing what to do, Kagome closed her eyes unable to look at the pale face any longer. "Please." She whispered the word over and over again as she cradled him to herself. "Please—please—you can't—you have to be—." She begged as she pulled him closer, encircling his head in her tight grip. "Inuyasha, please wake up." She pleaded, not even registering the other two humans beside her as they too cried.

"Please." Sango whispered as she stared at the dog demon, her heart breaking at the very sight. "You can't do this." She shook her head adamantly and turned towards Miroku at her side. "He can't do this." Her face split into a deep mangled frown of sorrow and pain.

The boy's expression was completely devoid of any other emotion except grief. "Otou-san." He whispered the word unable to even recognize that Sango was sitting beside him. Tears formed in his eyes overflowing as he looked down at the only father he had ever known. "_I can't lose you_." He felt the thought form in his mind more than heard it as he watched Kagome cry into the side of his father's head. His own tears became more predominant as his heart broke in two. "Ot—." He started to say again as his face contorted into a desperate sob. "Otou-san!" He sobbed one hand coming up towards his face covering it as he cried like a small child.

Kagome heard Miroku's grief stricken cry and all the hope left her body. "_He's dead_." The words were like stones being thrown at her head. Miroku's strangled sob rang out beside her along with Sango's gut wrenching sobs. "He's dead." Her voice squeaked as she spoke her face growing hot and red with her tears. Desperately, she pulled him closer cocooning his head in her arms as she rocked back and forth cradling the Captain of the mightiest pirate ship on earth to her body. "What have I—I—done?" The words fell out of her mouth, shattering in the ears of everyone around her. Nearly, wailing she lifted her head up and away from him tilting her chin back as she let her anguish wash over her.

The nearly hidden sun warmed her face barely as it touched her skin. The warmth only made her cry harder, hatred for herself building within her. The tears gathered at her chin dropping down, falling like raindrops onto a nearly lifeless face. Inuyasha winced from the feel of the hot wetness and weakly tried to open his eyes. His whole body was racked with pain, even the hairs on his head felt painful as he tried to pull himself out of unconsciousness.

"_Where—?_" His mind felt hazy as he tried to open his eyes despite the pounding pain in his skull. "_Was I shot?_" He wondered as he felt another drop of wetness hit his skin, warm and somehow sweet. "_Tears_." He realized quickly and forced himself to open his eyes. Instantly, the sight of Kagome flooded them, the graceful curve of her neck leading up to her chin making him inhale sharply.

A flood of emotions overwhelmed him as his memory came back in a vibrant flash of recollections. He remembered her look as she released the arrow, sadistic amusement on her face that had quickly turned to complete horror. He remembered the sound of her scream as pain flooded his entire body, he remembered thinking that she had to finally be free, and he remembered the very moment he had slipped into unconsciousness just seconds after he had hit the hard ground.

The very idea gripped him and besieged him and unable to stop himself he forced his hand to move at his side. Pain shot up his arm but he ignored it as he looked directly at her, needing to see her, needing to touch her, needing to show himself that she was truly back, that she was herself again. "Open," He forced the sound out as hard as he could but it was barely a whisper. "Eyes."

Still crying desperately, Kagome nearly jumped as she felt the warmth of fingertips upon her cheek. Her frazzled mind just registered the words that had accompanied the touch and she opened them, the liquid of her tears making it nearly impossible to see.

"There, I can see." His voice was heavy and tired as it penetrated the clearing, hitting it with such great force that it made the air rush from her lungs.

Her heart stopped in her chest at his words and she felt as if she might tip over at any minute as his voice flooded her ears. She looked downwards and instantly her eyes were filled with the sight of brilliant chestnut brown staring up at her. Her heart stopped as little flecks of distant gold were reflected into the light, the only evidence of his demon blood left within him at that moment. "Inu—." She started to say just as his fingers moved away from her cheek and shifted allowing his palm, affectionate and loving, to rest against her delicate, red skin.

"Grey." His voice was deep and raspy as if he hadn't spoken in several years and was just now breaking a vow of silence. "Beautiful—." He continued and she blinked rapidly in order to continue seeing him, she had to see him. "—even with tears."

"Inu—," The name died on her lips as she blinked and blinked and blinked, pushing the tears from her eyes the best she could without her hands. "Your," She tried to speak but it seemed so impossible in that moment as her heart became so overcome that her mind couldn't possibly work. "Your—." She shook her head back and forth the tears clearing from her vision just enough that she could take in those brown irises even further truly seeing them.

Gorgeous brown eyes stared back into her own, looking at her with love and happiness that could never be expressed with any words. She felt her face contort into a watery smile at the sight of his mother's irises, deep and striking. Black hairs from his bangs blew in front of them contrasting sensationally with the chestnut color. She opened her mouth to speak, to form the thoughts swirling around in her mind into words but she closed it before she could, unable to actually even try. There were simply no words in that moment to express the feelings in her heart.

Before she knew what she was doing, before she even realized that Sango and Miroku were sitting right there, before she even thought for one moment about the dangerous implications of her actions, Kagome Dresmont dipped her head forward and pressed her lips to his own. She felt his surprise as he jerked ever so slightly his lips moving just a fraction of a centimeter away from her own and his fingers jumping away from her warm cheek. The surprise lasted only a few brief seconds, however, before the hand returned accompanied by its mate, both of them cupping her skin desperately, pulling her down into a firmer and fuller kiss. His lips pressed urgently against her own the sensation deliciously hot and full of every ounce of love he could bring from himself and into her.

Kagome's heart pounded in the chest from the sensation as she felt his body lift slightly off her lap. The lack of weight from his head was barely noticed however as the pressure on her lips increased, becoming more and more delicious. She felt the wetness of his tongue before she even realized she had opened her mouth, the taste of salt from her own tears sweet as they flooded her senses.

Sitting on the ground just beside the couple, Sango and Miroku's faces both turned deep shades of red as they watched the once bashful and shy Kagome Dresmont kiss Inuyasha so deeply. The twinges of color on their skin didn't last long, however, as the realization that the man they both called 'father' was alive consumed them. Tears of joy began to gather in the eyes of both Miroku and Sango blurring the image of Inuyasha and Kagome before them.

"Otou-san." The word left Miroku's mouth without his consent, the fact his father was indeed alive making the ache in his heart lessen instantly.

Surprised by the sudden sound, Kagome abruptly pulled back away from Inuyasha, her face going bright red as she looked down into his mirthful eyes. They seemed to sparkle slightly as the hint of leftover gold began to grow more prominent within the brown. It was almost as if he enjoyed her embarrassment or perhaps, he just enjoyed her. She sniffled both from crying and from embarrassment before the hands that were pressed to her cheeks finally fell away.

Inuyasha lowered his head back to her lap and sighed softly. The ache he had awoken with was growing stronger. Each movement he made revealed another part of him that was burned, the twanging and stinging bits of flesh telling him that he was alive. "We fight to live," He had to stop talking for a second surprised that he actually had to catch his breath. "And I'm truly alive." He winced slightly in pain before sending Kagome a smile as she looked down at him confused. "Death couldn't be this painful."

Beside her, Miroku sighed and fell back onto his ass exhausted. Reaching a hand upwards, he brushed at his hair shaking, all the fear that had so overwhelmed him only moments before finally beginning to dissipate. "I've never been so scared in my life." He admitted not really realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Neither have I." Sango agreed softly even as her mind turned to her brother, the small boy who was slowly dying in her bed.

Inuyasha turned towards the sound of their voices and blinked once as he took in the taunt faces and the shaky expressions. "Pup." He called softly and Miroku raised his head looking at his father as if he couldn't believe that the man was really there, his head in Kagome's lap, alive.

"Don't," He gulped down the fear that was already creeping into his voice. "Ever scare me—," He faltered and shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Us—," He managed to say, not wanting to single himself out in that moment. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"Believe me," Inuyasha commented trying to reassure his pup. "I don't plan on it." He nodded his head firmly before lowering a hand to the ground, prepared to push himself up. "_Although_," He thought with a bit of a wicked grin. "_Her lap is a comfortable spot_." Shaking the thought from his head, he placed his hand on the soft ground and tried to push himself upwards. Instantly, pain shot through his body starting from his once dislocated shoulder and traveling down throughout all of his smoldering skin. He groaned and hissed the sound making those around him begin to panic.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked desperately, her hands already on his shoulder's easing him back down.

"Don't move," Sango chastised her voice shaky as she held back her hand, part of her wanting to hit him but a major part of her knowing better. "We don't know how badly hurt you are."

"It's okay." Inuyasha whispered as he took a shaky breath. He thought about trying to move again but decided against it, at least for just a moment. He allowed the dead weight of his head to sink back on Kagome's lap with a moan. "I've been shot before you know," He managed to say as his eyes closed for just a moment before opening once more. He looked up at her with a smile on his blackened face. "This hurts worse." It was a joke but the moment it left his mouth he regretted it.

Kagome's bottom lip quivered and her face grimaced as a regretful sob filled her throat. "I'm so sorry." She whispered the words desperately between each and every hiccup and cry. "I tried—I tried—I just—I," She closed her eyes and the tears began to fall again. "Sorry."

"Sh," Inuyasha instantly shushed her bringing a hand up and cupping her cheek again. "It was a compliment."

Kagome's eyes sprang opened in surprise and she looked down at him as if he were crazy. "What?"

"A compliment." He repeated and laughed slightly but the effort to laugh made his body ache even more so. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Kagome began to panic but Inuyasha simply shook his head and sent her a smile he knew would make her mind ease, her favorite smile, boyish and charming.

"I'm fine." He reassured and looked over at Miroku quickly, looking for the boy to agree with him. "Right?" He nodded his head but Miroku was giving him a look that said plainly he was not convinced.

"You don't look fine." The younger man said bluntly and Inuyasha glared back at him, his eyes narrowed in a look that normally could kill. Licking his lips in response to the glare, Miroku pushed down the anger that began to build in him. "_How can you sit here like nothing happened?_" He gulped down the words so they wouldn't actually be said out loud, mainly because he already knew the answer. "_That's just who you are_." He sighed and brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck as he glanced at his father, his every feature looking strange in its human form. "That's so strange."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side, as best he could laying on his back with his head in Kagome's lap. "Huh?"

Miroku shrugged and tried to laugh, waving his hand towards Inuyasha to reiterate his point. "Seeing you human in the daylight."

Beside him Sango nodded her head in agreement as she looked at her father-in-law oddly. "I've never seen you human," She commented not noticing the changing expression on the man's face as he took in their words. "It's really—bizarre."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his heart stopped in his chest. He had never once in his entire life been human in the daylight, it was a petrifying thought. In disbelief he raised the only thing he could see immediately towards his face: his hands. His breath caught in his throat as human eyes looked at clawless nails and rounded fingertips. "_Human_." The thought rampaged in his mind making him feel extraordinarily dizzy. "_My hands are human_." The pain that surrounded his body was completely forgotten as he shot up out of Kagome's lap the girl gasping in response.

"What are you doing?" Sango commanded but Inuyasha barely heard the words come out of her mouth.

Already he was standing on his feet, his balance surprisingly agile as he grabbed for his hair the black strands making him almost hyperventilate. "I'm human." The words practically shot out of his mouth, the panicked sound of his voice hitting home to the three humans on the ground.

Panicked herself by the sound of his voice, Kagome pushed herself up off the ground, her hands shaking. "I don—." She started to say but Inuyasha's panicked eyes turned towards her the moment the first syllable left her mouth. The look of them, distressed and horrified made her heart sink in her chest as the knowledge that she had done this to him ate at her.

"My eyes." He asked quickly, desperately as he let go of his hair and subconsciously brought a hand to his face. "Color—," He shook his head quickly realizing that wasn't a sentence. "What color are they?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no sound actually emerged. Realizing she was unable to speak Miroku jumped up beside her, his body tense as he took in the sight of those panic-stricken brown eyes. "Brown." He answered for the girl as he stood at her left shoulder, Sango materializing out of nowhere beside her other one.

The color seemed to drain from Inuyasha's face as the information sank into him. It was almost as if he had hoped his eyes had still remained normal, as if their normalcy could save his demonity somehow. "Brown." He repeated the word as his knees went weak underneath him. "Shit."

Guilt ate at Kagome's body and she held a hand to her face trying not to cry. She wanted to apologize again, to beg for forgiveness, to tell him over and over that it was okay even though it wasn't. She wanted to say all of those things but in the end, the only thing she could say had nothing to do with any of those thoughts at all. The wind blew about Inuyasha's head, sunlight hitting his hair causing it to shimmer and shine for just a second before the wind died down, dropping it. She blinked, not sure if she had seen the change in color clearly or not, either way the words left her mouth before she could stop them. "It's changing."

"What?" Inuyasha raised his head quickly as his human ears took in her words the sound of her voice muffled compared to normal.

At her right shoulder, Sango frowned also listening closely to Kagome. She took a step forward, the sun catching Inuyasha's hair as she moved, turning it from black back to its natural color. Her eyes grew huge and she nodded her head hastily. "It's changing, your hair—real slow but the silvers coming back" She looked right into his eyes just in time to see the gold begin to wash over the brown. "And your eyes too." She said matter of factly as she watched him nod in understanding.

"It's just—," Kagome spoke carefully as she looked at him the guilt making her head droop. "Slow."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and took a deep breath. "Slow." He raised a hand to his face and touched his cheek bones slightly: only he knew that they too changed during his human times, becoming a little less high: a little less like his father's. His cheek bones felt normal however, signaling to him that the change really was happening albeit slowly. "_I can handle slowly as long as I do change back._" He told himself as he dropped his hand down and tried to smile at the people across from him, their worried faces making him feel stupid for having panicked. "Well, that's a relief." He looked towards Kagome waiting for her to smile at him but the smile never came.

The poor girl's lip trembled and she looked away from him quickly as the guilt overwhelmed her. "I'm so sorry." Her voice broke as she spoke, Sango and Miroku both turning towards her quickly at the sound. "This is all my fault."

"No one blames you." Miroku was the first to speak even though his father was already crossing the short distance between his mate and himself.

"Miroku's right." The man said quickly as he neared her, not stopping until he was right in front of her. "Without you—," He bent his knees slightly and tilted his head downwards, trying to catch a glimpse of her face but she had already covered it with her hands. "We'd probably all be dead."

Kagome ripped her hands from her face and looked up at him with imploring eyes. "And with me you almost were!" She spoke rapidly, the words leaving her mouth in a violent torrent of self hatred.

Inuyasha didn't seem fazed at all by her hasty words, instead he seemed almost amused. "But I'm not."

Kagome blinked at the matter of factness of his statement and unable to think of anything else to do looked towards the other two people beside her as if she were asking them some silent question; a question they both heard loudly and clearly.

"He's right." Sango whispered gently as she looked at the girl, allowing her mind to turn once more towards the brother she had left behind on the ship. "You've done so much." She whispered the words and finally looked away from Kagome's tear streaked eyes. "Without you Kagome—I—I," She hiccupped as the emotion consumed her, the pain coming back full force. "I never would have seen—Kohaku again." She finally managed to say raising her head in time to see Kagome's stricken face. "And—I know now you probably disagree but," She looked over Kagome's shoulder towards the spot where instead of a body lay a pile of ash. "Without you—that bastard could still hurt people."

Miroku nodded beside his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her. "It may be hard to accept." He spoke calmly as he looked over at the woman, seeing Kagome as no longer a defenseless girl but instead a powerful woman. "But—you, in spite of everything, have done more for us than you will ever know."

Kagome blinked in surprise, not quite believing what she was hearing as she looked at the couple taking in their heartfelt words. The feel of a hand touching the tip of her chin made her jump, her head snapping around to look directly into brownish gold eyes, "_They're changing, they're more gold than before_." She thought absently as he looked down at her, an emotion she knew all too well welling within them: love.

"You saved us." He told her and opened his mouth slightly as if to add one more thing but it stuck on his tongue.

Slowly, he glanced over at Sango and Miroku their presence making him hold back just enough that the real words he wanted to say didn't leave his mouth. Resolved to stay quiet, he turned back towards her prepared to joke or release some sarcastic comment but the sight that greeted him stilled his tongue before a single word could be uttered. Turning her grey eyes shimmered in the light, white and black swirling within them once more, equal partners dancing together in an endless waltz. It was the same exact dance he had seen the first time he saw her, standing on the dock, watching him as the boat Miroku had been rowing glided on the water. He remembered the way his heart had sped up at the sight, falling in love with those eyes helplessly.

"I never stood a chance." Inuyasha whispered unable to stop the words as that distant memory consumed him, mixing with the sight of her now until his whole being was inundated.

"What?" Kagome whispered confused, her grey eyes searching his own watching as they became just a little light minute by minute, his demon blood returning slowly.

"I'm just hopeless." He laughed and turned his eyes away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he realized what he was saying and in front of his own son.

Miroku couldn't help but laugh from the sidelines his happiness at seeing his father alive outweighing the strangeness of hearing sentimental words come from his mouth. "You are Otou-san."

Sango nodded as well the sweetness of the moment making her own feelings ebb for just the briefest of seconds. The sudden sound of a cannon being fired in the distance made all four people jump, demon and human alike. Their heads shot towards the general direction searching for the telltale signs of smoke on the air.

"What was that?" Kagome whispered as her heart raced in her chest unable to take much more violence before it finally gave out.

"The signal." Miroku explained as he looked out across the forest glancing at his father for confirmation.

Inuyasha nodded in response and his eyes narrowed. "Kouga must have the humans out."

"That fast?" Sango mumbled surprised as she too looked out across the forest, a tiny trail of smoke hitting the air. "Smoke?"

The dog demon, currently more human than dog demon, narrowed his eyes at the trickle of smoke that was steadily becoming darker and thicker. "That's not a cannon." He whispered as the wind picked up around them throwing his hair in his face. He growled slightly at the distraction, barely noticing that his hair was lightening, becoming more grey than black but not quite silver. "That's wood smoke—Kouga set the place on fire."

Miroku's head snapped around to look at his father completely surprised. "But we were—."

Inuyasha held up his hands as if to assert his innocence. "Don't look at me."

"We should go look." Sango took a step forward, looking out across the tree line as the smoke grey a deeper black and the smell of burning wood finally reached them.

"Couldn't hurt." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked down at his hands, noticing that his claws were just now beginning to extend. "Besides, I can't go to the ship like this." He looked at them feeling highly self-conscious in that moment.

"Right." Miroku agreed taking in the changing strands of his father's hair and the somewhat lighter brown eyes. There was no telling how long it would take before he was fully himself again, only time could really tell.

-break-

Kagura shoved the hatch above the ladder opened with one great gust of wind not bothering to use her strength; strength would only take too long. Using the same gust of wind to propel herself out of the tight entrance, Kagura practically flew through the air landing on her feet with all the grace of her breed. Her bright blue Shinigami eye and the white one of her heritage looked out across the deck quickly, taking in the sight of certain chaos.

Although it was no longer raining, the storm that the Phoenix demon's had created was still ragging around them to some extent. There were large waves hitting the side of the ship without quite enough height to jump over the railings any longer. It was a good sign but it still made for an unstable and constantly shifting deck. The wind demon barely managed to gain her footing as a particularly forceful wave hit the bow, sending the ship spinning off course only slightly.

Using the powers of the wind, she pushed herself momentarily into the air, turning herself in a tight, quick circle to survey the ship more clearly. Men were running in every direction, dodging something that she could not quite see but it seemed they were all headed away from the same general location, the helm's deck. Not the least bit surprised, Kagura dropped her feet to the ground and hurried along the deck, moving as if she was the wind and not just a commander of it.

Just now coming out of the hatch, Hiten barely caught sight of her as she started towards the staircase that led up to the helm. "Kagura!" He yelled after her but she didn't flinch, or turn to look at him, merely kept going as if she had not heard a word. "Damn it." He growled and using only his upper body strength pushed himself onto the deck. His dark eyes took in his men rushing away from the helm and he narrowed his eyebrows in confusion as they hastily went by him ignoring their Captain in order to save their lives. "Hey!" He yelled to catch their attention but not one man stopped. "_They're scared shitless_."

The scream that had awakened him earlier cut into his brain once more at the thought and he grimaced from the sound. The demon crewmen around him howled and covered their ears, some of the more sensitive ones not even able to move another inch. Luckily, as a thunder demon, Hiten had never been too terribly affected by sounds such as these. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he forced himself to look up at the helm's deck and blinked in surprise as he saw Kagura mount the first stair. Whatever was screaming, whoever it was, even if it was Naraku, they had to be there. Gritting his teeth, he darted after her, the image of her back, dressed in some of his clothes keeping his footsteps even.

Up ahead of him, her Shinigami eye directing her, Kagura hit the last stair step leading to the helm. Instantly, both her demonic and Shinigami eye were filled with the same sight she had taken in earlier, straight through the floorboards. There was Naraku, hunched forward, gagging on his own blood as he held his head in his hands.

"That bitch!" He wailed and somehow the voice didn't even seem to sound like his own. "She—she—how could she?" He screamed, his normally white teeth coated in red blood.

Startled by the sight, Kagura actually took a step back, her eyes widening as she watched him thrash from side to side, growling. "Naraku." Her body trembled as a strange feeling she had never had before regarding the man sunk into her heart: pity."

"How could she." He gasped out every word as he looked down at the ground, his whole body shaking violently. "That damn—I knew—I knew—I knew." He growled and spat, practically foaming at the mouth as he said each and every word. "I should have killed her!" He snarled and pulled his hands down away from his head taking clumps of hair straight out of his scalp. The black strands sank into his fingers as he looked right at Kagura, hated so dark, deep and deadly in his eyes, that he made her normal confidence dissipate into absolute terror. "You knew."

She shook her head and took a step back away from him, her back only inches from the railing leading down to the Quarterdeck below. "No." She told him honestly, her mind racing as regrets flooded her. "_I shouldn't have-e com-u here."_ She thought but her words came far too late to make any difference.

"You knew." He accused again, his voice raspy as if his throat had been damaged by his screams. "You knew what she was." He took another step forward and Kagura took another one back, the base of her spin coming in contact with the railing instantly.

Shock seized her body and she shook violently as the sounds of footsteps hitting the staircase below echoed in her head. "_Hiten-sama_." She realized and part of her felt relieved while the other part felt terrified for his very life. "Who?" She asked Naraku as the demon's deadly eyes glared at her. "Who did I know-u?"

"You know." He whispered the words, venom in his voice as his eyes darted towards the top of the staircase where Hiten just now stood.

The thunder demon panted as he stood on the top of the stairs, his eyes staring at Naraku's bloody face in shock. "Leave her alone!" He commanded as he looked straight at the man, not caring about his well being at all but only for the woman backed against the railing.

Naraku bared his bloody teeth, the hole in his lip actually big enough to see all the way through to his gums. "You," He bit out the word with all the malice in his heart. "You knew too." He clutched his fist at his sides, bits of his own hair and the hair's roots wrapped around his fingers. "You all knew!" He screamed and his body began to glow, a darkness setting around it that was indescribable.

Every instincts in Hiten's body jumped and he involuntarily stepped backwards barely managing to balance as the back of his heel nearly fell off the top stair. His eyes darted towards Kagura who was just beside him her back still to the rail. He could just see the look of dread in her eyes as she stared straight at Naraku watching him as the glow around him grew darker, a deadly purple. "_What's happening?_" He wanted to ask but there was no time to speak even one word.

"Everyone knew." Naraky shouted again, the darkness around him blossoming into something deathly toxic. "And now—she's done it." He snapped and looked straight at Kagura, the sight of the gifted eye in her head making his blood boil further. "You let her—it was you."

"No." Kagura immediately told him even as fear overwhelmed her every sense. "I don't-to even know who-o-o," The word seemed impossible to say, the shaking in her body making her understanding of English diminish greatly. "Yuu talk about-to."

"You know, don't lie." Naraku screamed again as he nearly closed the gap between them.

Ignoring the instincts to run within him, Hiten jumped in front of Kagura growling loudly as he stared Naraku down. "Back off." He commanded even as his palms grey sweaty and his knees began to shake. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and his head was pounding from his earlier injuries as each passing second lead him closer and closer to death.

The blackness that was surrounding Naraku seemed to thicken in that moment, growing denser as he stared at Hiten. His eyes were sharp as he leaned forward, the blood from his lip dripping down his chin, landing on the floor between himself and the thunder demon. "Move." Was all he said before the toxin blew straight into Hiten's face.

"Ah!" Hiten screamed as his eyes and mouth and throat were burned instantly upon contact. He gasped in an attempt to breathe but that only allowed more of the toxin inside his lungs.

"Hiten-sama!" Kagura brought her hands up around her face, unleashing a gust of wind just strong enough to blow the purple toxin away from the thunder demon.

Hiten gasped in the air and Naraku in front of him openly laughed before raising his hand. The back of his fist connected with the side of Hiten's face, sending the demon flying to the side. The man hit the railing only seconds later, the wood snapping as his back made contact with it. Barely breathing, his mind going hazy from the toxin, Hiten;s body crumbled to the ground. "Shit." He managed to whisper as his vision went blank from the combination of the concussion and the toxin in his system.

Watching his body fall to the side like a ragdoll Kagura began to panic. "Hiten-sama!" She yelled prepared to jump to his side.

Before she could, however, Naraku's hand closed around her neck and he yanked her upwards off her feet. "You knew," He began again, the toxin wandering down his arm almost like a vine heading straight for her face. "Kaede knew and she had to tell you," His words barely hit the wind demon's ears as he began to chock his grip on her throat tightening. "Didn't she?"

Kagura tried to breathe as the hand pushed down on her wind pipe, her eyes growing huge as she watched the toxin creeping towards her. She barely managed to flick one finger, sending the purple substance just a little farther away from her, barely an inch.

"It's hopeless." Naraku told her as he tightened his grip even further. "I won't let you go until you answer me." He bit out every single word, the toxin moving slowly down his arm once more. "You knew about the girl, you knew what she was capable of."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "_No_." She shook her head to answer his question, her fingers coming up to grab at his hands, yanking down on them but it was helpless.

Only semi conscious on the ground, Hiten opened his eyes, the burning sensation making him gasp with pain but he ignored it. Pushing himself up to his feet, Hiten tried to focus on Kagura but his vision was blurry causing him to see double, triple even. Feeling nauseous and weak and barely able to see, he glared the best he could. "Let her go." He forced the words out of his mouth watching as the twin images of Naraku turned to look at him.

"Never," The demon said although he did loosen his grip just enough so that the wind demon could breathe albeit shallow. "Not until she admits it."

"Admits what?" Hiten pushed out the words as his mind started to stabilize the double image of Naraku beginning to solidify, becoming one instead of two.

"That she knew," Naraku's grip began to tighten again as his hatred filled him to the core. "That she knew Kagome Dresmont was a fucking witch!" He yelled and turned away from Hiten staring right at Kagura instead, his black eyes huge and accusing, as the toxin seemed to jump down his arm heading right for her face. "You knew." He shook her violently, the girl gagging as her throat was finally filled with the vile purple substance burning as it went down. "You knew about her powers, so you gave her the other pieces of me!" He increased the pressure of his grip until it was almost at the point of breaking her neck inadvertently stopping any more toxin from entering her lungs. "And she destroyed them!"

Hiten jumped from his spot not caring if his vision was blurry or if he couldn't tell exactly where Naraku was. He raced across the deck floor, the wood slamming against his bare feet. He grabbed for the edge of what he thought was Naraku's jacket sleeve but just as his fingers touched the edge of something a powerful blow of an elbow hitting his chin knocked him straight backwards. His head swam and his mind went completely haywire, unable to concentrate or see anything as his body fell in a heap on the ground.

Kagura's mind barely registered the words as her eyes opened wide, her brain starting to shut off as she prepared to die. "_No_," She thought obstinance and determination fueling her every movement. Her mouth wide opened, gasping for breath that was not there, Kagura brought her hands up. Using the last of her strength, she grabbed for the finger of his left hand, gripping it as he shook her and in one last desperate move, snapped it in two.

Naraku howled with pain and let her go immediately as his finger dangled, broken.

Kagura breathed in deeply, gulping down lungful after lungful of precious air as her oxygen deprived mind congratulated her on her freedom. The congratulations only lasted the barest of seconds however as she realized the damage she had done. She had proven in a matter of seconds that she could not be trusted and in this game, knowing what she knew, that meant death. Her head snapped upwards as she watched the weasel demon cradle his hand.

Suddenly, his eyes raised and Kagura felt her heart stop from the surprise of his expression. He looked almost shocked and filled with disbelief. He looked young in that moment, every bit only fourteen years old; a child masquerading as a man. As quickly as the expression had over taken his face, however, it disappeared, replaced with the blackness she could now identify. The face twisted into a sinister but amused smile and the man stood up once more looking down at her as if she was nothing more than dirt on the ground.

He took a step forward, his body moving with a grace even she could not hope to achieve. Frightened by the sudden change she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and scooted backwards hastily.

"Don't move." He commanded as he watched her and Kagura was unable to deny the command.

She froze in place as a surprisingly calm washed over his every feature. It was as if he was a different person, a different man all of the sudden and she knew exactly why.

He smiled at her stillness and sent her a well controlled smile. "I forget how—," The man paused and searched his brain as if for the right word. "Resourceful," He decided on and tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, amused. "You are."

He straightened up and placed a hand at his waist, fixing the bottom of his jacket until it was straight. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all or he had changed to the extent that he no longer remembered what had happened but that was impossible. He remembered everything, every thought, every feeling, every mindless action; Naraku remembered them all. Kagura felt her whole body shake far more terrified of that unnerving calm than his uncontrolled rage.

"From this moment on," He began as he straightened his cufflinks, locking them back in place as if it were nothing. "You are going to take Kaede's place and perform your job as well." He explained as he adjusted the small ruffle under his jacket, which was stained with his own blood. "I expect you to find exactly what I need."

Completely bewildered by the change in atmosphere, Kagura nodded her head unable to think.

"You must find someone for me," He turned and looked at her, his eyes peering into her very soul. "You know who it is, don't you?"

Kagura nodded her head, she knew exactly in that moment who he needed her to find.

"Tell me, my sweet." He whispered, the sound of his voice absolutely sickening as he looked down at her, blood still washing over his smile.

"Kagome Dresmont." She confirmed easily, the image of the girl somehow already in her mind and the English version of another name hidden deeply within her.

"Yes," Naraku tilted his head back and placed his hands behind himself. "She will die for what she did." The words were blunt, dangerously blunt. "And then," He lowered smiled once more, the expression so devious that it made Kagura feel sick. "So will you." He looked at her, that smile still on his face as he licked his lips dangerously. "And if you ever pull a stunt like that again." The smile finally left his features and he glared down at her with all the hatred in his entire soul on his face. "You will die before her."

Kagura felt as if she were being chocked once more as he smiled once more at her, the look sweet and charming. Without another word, he turned away and started towards the stairs. He paused only momentarily to take in Hiten's still form, the man momentarily unable to move from the earlier attack.

"Remember that pain Hiten," The man explained slowly as he lowered himself down looking straight into the Thunder demon's eyes. "And never defy me again."

Every instinct inside Hiten told him to not say one word and the thunder demon listened for once. He nodded his head once slowly, pushing his back into the broken railing, wanting to disappear.

"Good." Naraku smiled and turned towards the stairs, walking down them as he whistled a mocking tune.

Neither Kagura nor Hiten looked at each other as Naraku's footsteps echoed down the stairs. Neither one of them could quite bring themselves to even more, the fear surrounding them paralyzing. Finally, the footsteps disappeared and the sound of a door gingerly closing took their place. Both demons involuntarily let out twin sighs of relief, their bodies going limp to the ground.

"What," Hiten just managed to say, his throat raw from the poison that had flowed down it. "What the hell?" He looked over at Kagura who barely managed to raise her head to look at him.

Tears running down her cheeks and her throat burning, Kagura fell to the ground in a heap of trembling nerves. "It's—," She tried to say, to explain as her whole body was rocked with terror.

He leaned back away from her waiting for her to continue but the wind demon didn't make another sound. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed himself forward moving towards her on his hands and knees. "Kagura?" He called but she only stared at him blankly as he made his way towards her. "Kagura-hime?" He tried again and this time his words caused her eyes to spark and come back to life.

"Hiten," She whispered as she watched him approach her, practically dragging himself across the floor. "—sama?"

He nodded his head and tried to smile but pain was over taking his every nerve. Groaning, he stopped moving and allowed his body to rest as he managed to look up at her. "What was that?" He asked his breathing somewhat labored as he looked at her imploringly.

She raised her head and looked directly at Hiten, her beautiful eyes consumed by tears. "Shikon no Tama." She spoke in Nihon-go not able to actually use the English words at the moment.

Hiten narrowed his eyes but understood none the less. "The Shikon, the jewel," He filled in the blanks and shook his head as if completely baffled still. "What about it?"

"It's—." She stumbled over the words again before she was able to turn her head away from him and look down the stairs where Naraku had disappeared. "I can see-e it now." She whispered instead as her new blue Shinigami eye sparkled, seeing things she had never seen before with her red ones. "I couldn't-to see-e it with my," She shook as she spoke, her hands trembling violently. "Other eyes."

"See what?" Hiten whispered as he reached for her grabbing her hands to still them..

She jumped from the contact and turned to look at Hiten directly, the look on her face telling him that she was completely and wholly disturbed by what she knew. "Inside of Naraku." She whispered and her white skin became even paler. "Shikon no Tama—a piece izu inside Naraku." She watched as his face paled along with hers. "It-to so black—I couldn't-to see it until now."

Hiten's eyes grew wide from the words, disbelief mounting in his heart as he looked around towards the stairs, straight down them to where Naraku had disappeared. Somewhere deep within him was a piece of the jewel, so blackened by hate that even with Shinigami eyes Kagura hadn't been able to see it. "Are you sure?" He whispered not wanting to believe the truth.

"Hai." Kagura whispered as her whole body continued to shake, fear for her life she had thought was gone coming back tenfold. "Kaede-sama eye doesn't-to lie."

-break-

The scene that came to them when they finally climbed the last few inches of the hill that disguised the prison from the sea was nearly breathtaking. Giant flames were already leaping from the large stone structure, red and orange and in some places a more deep and deadly blue. A paned window shattered as the heat of the flames destroyed the delicate and expensive glass. Dark smoke rose high above the prison, a sure sign to anyone within at least a hundred miles that something was terribly wrong.

"It won't be long before they come." Inuyasha commented softly as his still brownish eyes looked out over the prison.

Miroku looked over at his father and nodded his head in agreement. "People from the mainland, you mean?" It was more of a statement than a question but Inuyasha still responded with a curt nod.

"We should go." He told them as he flicked his wrist towards the prison as if he were dismissing it, forgetting about it.

"No," Sango said softly, the addition of her voice in the air making everyone freeze. "Not—," She gulped, the movement of her throat actually visible to the three people watching her. "Not yet, I just need—."

"To take it in a little longer," Kagome offered as she looked at Sango, true pity in her bright grey eyes. "So you can," She paused and glanced at the prison watching as the flames shot up through the top of the roof, the hissing and groaning of wood about to burst into flames apparent to even her human ears. "Let it go—let it die?"

Sango nodded her head but didn't take her eyes off the building as another window suddenly shattered, the sound like a gunshot to their ears. "Just a little—just a little more time, please." She whispered and without turning, raised up her hand behind herself, reaching for something or better yet someone.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, Miroku came to her side and took her hand without a word. She laced her fingers with his own but didn't lean towards him or bend her body for support. No, Sango lifted her chin and tightened her face into a straight and confident line. The flames of the prison's destruction reflected in her eyes making the dark brown irises appear suddenly stronger and more certain than they had in over a week. It was as if in that moment Sango was finally herself once more just as the woman behind her was herself once more.

Watching Sango's shoulders become broader as she straightened her back confidently, Kagome sighed. Everything seemed to come back to her now that she stood still and was no longer moving. She remembered the demons she had killed, the mongoose men. She remembered their faces and the looks of horror that had crossed each and every one as they died in front of her.

It tore into her heart even now and yet, "_It's okay_." She smiled slightly, the look painfully strained. "_I did it for them_." She raised her head and looked at the imaginary faces of Kouga and Ayame. "_I did it to protect. It wasn't really hate—just like the snake demon_." The memory was painful but she forced herself to relive that moment for just a second: the sight of the snake demon as she shot her arrow and the image of Inuyasha stepping up to grab the snake demon. She trembled but forced herself to let it go. "_That wasn't me_." She told herself even as another haunting thought took over her mind. "_But I could have stopped it—I should have stopped it_."

Kagome took a deep breath, her thoughts making her whole body feel exhausted and her heart ache in her chest. Suddenly, a hand touched down on her shoulder and she jumped, turning just in time to see Inuyasha's strange humanish face. She opened her mouth to question him but he shook his head and nodded his chin towards their right away from Sango and Miroku. Realization dawning on her Kagome nodded in response and turned with him, the two starting down the hill, leaving Sango and Miroku behind.

"We should give them a moment." Inuyasha told her when they were a few more feet away, glancing over his shoulder towards the couple. "I think—this will be healing for Sango."

Kagome looked over her shoulder as well as they continued to walk slowly down the path. "I think so too, she needs it." The girl bit her lip, memories that were both hers and not hers assaulting her mind. "After everything that happened—the boy—Kohaku," A wave of sadness nestled in her heart and she sighed. "She needs some sort of catharsis."

"Yeah." Inuyasha inhaled deeply before letting out a long, low sigh. "He's not going to make it." He whispered to her as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed at the tired aching muscles.

Kagome looked down at the ground, remembering how she had behaved when Sango had been told. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit the inside of her cheek, hating what the Shikon jewel had made her say. "Poor Sango." She mumbled softly as she lifted her head and looked out across the island. The trees were swaying quickly because of the strong winds brought on by the distant storm. It almost looked as if they were dancing to the unknown sound.

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered and turned and looked behind himself once more. Absently, he scented the air but his nose was still more human than demon in his current state. He grimaced but let the impending frustration go even as a strange almost stinging thought in the back of his mind told him that he shouldn't. "_That scent_." He narrowed his eyes slightly before grunting to himself. "No sense worrying about it now."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at him confused. "Worry about what, Kohaku?"

"No, no," Inuyasha quickly recovered and sent her a bit of a smile. "I was talking about this." He pointed at himself as if to answer the question even if it was a lie. Lie or not, however, it worked well enough.

"Oh," Kagome looked away from him instantly and bit down hard on her lip as quilt once more washed over her. "I'm so sorry."

"_Not this again_." Inuyasha thought and leaned his head back with an internal groan. "Kagome I told you don't worry—you were protecting us," He looked back down at the ground as he rethought his words. "Well, kind of but—," He looked directly at her taking in her hunching posture and her ducking chin: she didn't even want to look at him. "That wasn't you—it wasn't you who shot that arrow."

Something in his words made Kagome snap, her head popping up and her grey eyes flashing with self hatred. "I could have stopped it." She told him bluntly as her anger with herself grew. "If I just would have been quicker," She began to explain, stress coming off of her in waves. "Or stronger, I could have broken free before it did anything!" She growled on the last words, closing her eyes as she brought her hand up to grasp the jewel around her neck, to yank on it, to hit it, to make it suffer but her hand came back empty.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha began unaware of Kagome's discovery. "I'm alive, the bastard's not so don't—." He stopped and looked down at her, the stunned expression on her face confusing him. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at her chest the best she could, searching for the familiar half gem she wore around her neck but it wasn't there. Desperately, she grabbed for the top of her shirt, pulling it back so she could reach easily inside her clothes. She grasped for the jewel within desperately, waiting for her hand to touch the familiar jagged edge but she came back empty. "The jewel's gone." She realized and instantly looked up at Inuyasha her grey eyes huge. "The jewel's gone!"

"What?" Inuyasha bit out the word in amazement as he looked automatically at her neck where the jewel normally rested only to see it wasn't there. "Where is it—?"

Panicked Kagome looked around herself as if expecting to see it on the ground at her feet somewhere. "_The clearing._" She realized as she looked out across the landscape her feet already starting to move. "I have to go look." She called over her shoulder as she started towards the clearing in question, Inuyasha already hot on her heels.

"_It is your destiny Kagome to destroy the jewel."_

The sound of a voice she had once known stopped Kagome dead in her tracks, Inuyasha nearly running into her. Memories that almost seemed to be disconnected from her, like they weren't her own, flashed in front of her eyes. "_Wait_." She breathed in heavily as the words seemed to jump in and out of her head of Kaede and the small tavern in New Orleans. "_These are my memories_." She realized as she saw herself standing with the compass in her hands. "_When I got the compass, at Kaede's—it said—I'd find the jewel shards and destroy them." _It was in that moment that Kagome knew exactly what had happened. "I destroyed it." She whispered the words in disbelief as she tried to comprehend what she had done.

Completely confounded by what she had said Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What?" He just barely managed to ask the one word question as he looked at her with growing awe. "You—destroyed it?"

Kagome nodded at him, the gesture slow and almost confused as she looked upwards at him. "Just like the compass said, you remember?" She turned towards him quickly her eyes imploring.

Inuyasha narrowed his own gaze a bit confused but after a moment, the memory jumped into his head as well. "The writing," He nodded slowly as the Nihon-go came back to him, assaulting him mentally. "Yuiitsu kanojo no te," He muttered slowly, the memory of the words a little fuzzy but still just close enough to the surface of his mind that they came forward willingly. "O motsu watashi wa hidari no isan o mitsuke." He lifted his head and looked at her, the two making eye contact as he translated the phrase. "Only with her hands will you be able to find the legacy I left—."

"And destroy it," She finished for him carefully as she nodded her head in acceptance. "I destroyed the jewel fragment."

"You destroyed it." The statement left Inuyasha's mouth, not even one sound of disbelief following it. He knew that Kagome was an amazing person with amazing powers. Hell, he had seen some of them first hand: barriers, purification, destroying the very hate from people, destroying people. But in that instant, as he took in her words and accepted them as truth he truly realized just how powerful she had become. "You're amazing." He didn't think as he spoke but he meant every word.

"What?" Kagome looked at him completely surprised by his words, her whole face blushing.

"You're amazing Kagome." He told her as he looked straight into her grey eyes, the power that hid behind them making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "I just—," He shook his head and smiled, pride forming in his heart as he took her in. "You never cease to amaze me."

She blushed from the words and looked away from him, her eyes turning back towards the sea uncomfortably. "Um—thank you." She told him and smiled happily, secretly loving the praise. The look didn't last long however as another thought jumped into her mind. "The jewel," she began slowly as the thought swirled within her brain taunting her. "I destroyed that part of it then, what now—do we look for the rest?" She looked towards him not sure if she had made sense at all.

Inuyasha frowned in thought and sighed. "I don't know but," He licked his lips slightly and sent her a reassuring smile. "Sesshoumaru will." The name bit at him and he hated himself for putting any faith in a man he hated more than anything in the world. Still, he knew it was true, if there was anyone in the world who would know what to do it would be his brother. "We'll see him," He reassured her as he tried to send her a slight smile but it came across as a pitiful grin. "And he'll tell us everything."

Kagome nodded her head in acceptance and looked away once more knowing the painful grin on his face was because of Sesshoumaru and not his words. "How long till we get there?"

"At least six," Inuyasha shrugged apologetically, knowing that having answers sooner rather than later would have been preferred by both her and himself. "Seven months."

Kagome frowned and bit her lip once more, chewing on it thoughtfully. "That long?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha confirmed not willing to tell her that it would probably be even longer than that since they were traveling in winter. "It's a long journey but it should be safer." He offered the slightly reassuring thought. "There are less empires and pirates in that part of the sea."

"Good." Kagome nodded her head simply as she looked out at the world before them and exhausted let the subject drop away. She knew the jewel was important and that she should focus on what had happened longer but in that moment she just couldn't even think, not for another minute. Everything for the past few days had been exhausting, killing her slowly, and now she felt nothing but tired. Looking out at the vast sea before them she allowed herself to enjoy a moment of comfort as she took in the distant clouds and gently lapping waves. "It's pretty."

"It is." He agreed and looked down at the top of her head for just a second an old memory jumping to the forefront of his mind. "It's not quite a cliff in Greece," Inuyasha whispered to her the crackling of the prison as it was destroyed hitting his ears. "But it still is just as stunning."

Kagome blinked rapidly and turned towards the dog demon in surprise, her ears not quite actually believing what she had heard. Instantly her mind flashed to the past seeing him as he had been that very first day, the very first time they had ever had a conversation.

_He was walking at her side, his arm intertwined with her own as he described an indescribable sight. "Once, while we were on land, my mate and I," He pointed back at Miroku, or really a man she had known as Peter at the time. "Climbed all the way to a monastery that's perched on top a giant ledge in Greece." He moved his free hand in a horizontal motion over the floor, showing her with his fingers the shape of the cliff before opening them wide as if to show her the view above it. "The sight was absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."_

_"What did it look like?" She whispered as she looked at his hand trying to envision the beauty he was recounting._

_Inuyasha smiled at her his eyes sparkling with childlike innocence thrilled to even be speaking to her. Anyone who would have known him would have thought that he looked strange. "The water was below us," He brought his hand parallel to the ground motioning in small circles to show the water. "It looked like a mirror and in its depths we could see all the way to the bottom of the sea." He rushed his hand down towards the ground only stopping the motion to look back up at her excitedly._

_Her grey eyes sparkled at his words and her mouth opened hungrily requesting more. "The bottom?"_

_"All the way to the sea floor." His eyes lit up even brighter as he brought his hand up to his face before pushing it out as wide as he could. "And we could see nothing but that clear water and those small fish for over a hundred leagues."_

The memory faded but the warm feeling it had brought remained. Gently, a smile formed on her face, the corners of her lips upturning slowly as she looked out across that ocean seeing the truth in exactly what he had said on the very first day they had met. "You exaggerated a little bit." She told him as she took in the sight of the distant waves revealing clear cool water. She squinted slightly and tried her hardest to see all the way to the bottom by it seemed that her sight just wasn't good enough.

Inuyasha glanced at her smiling, his fangs pocking out from underneath his lip. "I'm sorry," His voice was light and playful, the evidence of his contentment. "It took you this long to find out I'm a liar."

"I knew all along." She laughed, her heart feeling light in her chest for the first time in days. They grew quiet in that moment the only sounds the wind and the prison burning to the ground behind them. Inuyasha stepped up a bit closer to Kagome's side, the sound of his boots in the dirt adding to the melody around them. Kagome smiled as she felt his shoulder brush her own and before she knew it she intertwined her arm with his pulling him closer to herself.

"Forgive me?" He asked her playfully as he looked down at the tip of her nose, seeing the frown that had formed on her face from his words immediately. "Kagome?"

The girl inhaled shakily as the guilt in her heart jumped back to the surface of her consciousness once more. "Um—." The sound was soft, so soft that Inuyasha could barely hear it. "Do you," She glanced up at him hastily before looking quickly away. "Forgive me?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke truthfully, looking down at her with all the love he had in his heart pouring through his almost golden eyes. "I will always forgive you, there's nothing you can do I wouldn't forgive." He told her bluntly, not holding the words back, not afraid to speak them in that moment, when they were finally alone. "I just want to—I," He cleared his throat and paused for a second as he tried to collect his thoughts. Finally after several seconds, he sighed and carefully brought his freehand up to her cheek, touching it with slightly elongated nails. She didn't flinch or wince from the gesture, her bright grey eyes staring into him, wide and doe like. "I just want to stay with you." He actually blushed as he spoke, the words so honest that it made him feel exposed. "Forever." He finished softly as he finally looked away from her but didn't remove his hand on her cheek, needing to keep himself connected to her, fully.

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat, his words shaking her to her very core. There was something about them, something about their honesty that finally awakened a dangerous thought within her soul. "_This is meant to be_." The words echoed within her and there was no denying them. This moment in time had always been meant to happen, it was destiny and fate and it was—everything.

A strange urge overwhelmed her as she lifted her head up to look at him, studying the outline of his cheek as it was highlighted by the barely visible sun on the horizon. He looked almost angelic. His hair was shimmering as it slowly regained its demonic qualities, a ring of silver around the crown of his head. His eyes, deep and penetrating, looked away from her staring at the ground as if it could take away his embarrassment. The slight blush on his cheeks was endearing, peppering his normally tan skin, and the hopeful quirk of his lips told her that he hoped she had understood what he meant.

Needing to feel him closer to herself she leaned into the hand on her cheek, the sensation of his calloused fingers on her skin a safe security she had never before known in the entirety of her life. She smiled as he finally turned to look at her, nearly gold eyes meeting her own grey ones. And, for just a moment, it was as if she was looking at him for the very first time. It was as if he was on that boat again staring at her, trying to discern her most intimate of secrets. Or really, she now realized, he was not discerning her but falling in love with her just as she was falling in love with him.

Words jumped into her mind, daring words she knew weren't proper, ones she knew were probably even insulting to say to a man, and yet, in that moment propriety didn't matter. Nothing mattered to Kagome Dresmont except the man in front of her, the life ahead of them, and the happiness she knew improper words might bring. "Inuyasha?" His name was sweet on her lips, a soft verbalization of love unspoken.

He drew in a shaky breath as if he almost knew what was coming. "Kagome, I—." He started to say but she interrupted him, raising her hand up to touch his cheek just as he was touching hers. He stared down at her, watching as she looked at him, her lip quivering with a slight, strange apprehension that passed quicker than it was created.

She closed her eyes off to him for a moment, unleashing all the bravery she felt in her heart. "I want to stay with you forever too." The words slipped from her lips and straight into Inuyasha's still human ears.

His eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. "Really?" He whispered the word, more words forming on his tongue but before he could say them she jumped in again, stopping him.

"I—I—." She interrupted, her upbringing not hindering her for even a moment. "I know it's not proper," She rushed through the words refusing to look at him as she continued on. "It's not even decent for me to say but—but," She hesitated for only a moment as her heart began to race in her chest. "Will you," She raised her head, forcing herself to look at him as she finally said the words. "Marry me?" Her grey eyes meet his own in that moment; just in time to see the gold finally consume them once more.

Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat at her words, words he had wanted to say. He gasped as a familiar tingling sensation jumped into his hands and feet. He could feel his claws as they scraped against his skin and he could feel his ears as they traveled painfully from the side of his head back to the top. He was nearly blinded as everything came into sharper focus, his eyes changing back to their demonic quality. And lastly, magnificently, he was inundated by smells as the gift of scent his father's blood had given him came back to life.

He was instantly overwhelmed by the scent of Kagome, by the smell of salt and the sea and lilies. The scent consumed him until he almost felt dizzy, Kagome's words echoing throughout his head. He looked down at her as that scent penetrated him, seeming to overtake his every thought and feeling. And before he knew what he was doing he had closed the short distance between them, pressed his hand more firmly against her cheek, and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Without a second thought, Kagome brought her hand away from his cheek towards his neck, grabbing hold of him so as to pull him forward. She felt his free arm encircle her waist more firmly, turning into her, their bodies melding against one another tightly. The warmth of his body pressing against her own was tantalizing and she moaned, his tongue jumping at the opportunity to invade her opened mouth. Desperately, she moved her own tongue against his own, pressing herself closer to him, her breast pushing against his chest.

He growled and his hair brushed against her cheek as his warm lips pressed just a little harder against her own. From somewhere deep in his throat he moaned, the hand on her cheek rubbing her skin feeling the feverous heat of it before he forced himself to pull away from her. They both were breathing heavily not because they had held their breath during the short kiss but because they both had felt the undeniable urge the kiss had created.

He cleared his throat, his golden eyes hazy, washed with lust and love. His fingers gripped her clothes, pressing himself more fully against her, the sensation delicious as he warmed her skin. "How dare you," He managed to smirk as he spoke, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "Steal my words."

"Sorry." She whispered breathlessly, a smile already forming on her lips that she couldn't hold back. "I was never one for propriety."

He laughed, openly laughed as he looked down into her eyes, the sparkling grey as beautiful as the day they had first met. "Tomorrow." He told her as he pulled her a little closer (if it was at all possible), her feet nearly leaving the ground as he kissed her again. She gasped into his mouth and his tongue gently found her own just barely caressing it before he pulled away. "Will you marry me tomorrow?" He stole back the proposal already knowing the answer.

"Tomorrow?" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat in her chest but she couldn't help but feel unimaginably excited. Staring into those bright golden eyes she leaned forward and gently, sweetly pressed her lips against his own. It was a chaste kiss that promised more than any of the ones that came before it: it promised the world. Pulling back, she looked at him once more, his face calm and loving as he stared down at her. "Yes." She answered and he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers in a kiss just as promising.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** I told you there'd be fan service didn't I? But we're not quite done with the drama, we still have to deal with Kohaku and the ramifications of what happened to him. It won't be the most pleasant thing but it has to be done. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and is ready for the great things to come!

**Bonus Point:**

When does Inuyasha call Kagome by her name for the first time?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Kagome cried for Inuyasha the very first time during his first human instant. He was probably about to die and Kagome leap towards him with Tetsuaiga crying as she save him. Congrats to the winners!

Team D0bby, Aiydan Warrior, Cagome, Asian Delicacy, Glon Morski, Ai2000

**Next Chapter:**

**For the Sake of Each Other**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 12/8/2013


	91. For the Sake of Each Other

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

This will be a double update. Expect the next chapter within the hour. I'm still editing it slightly and it's a very long one.

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**For the Sake of Each Other**

The sun was just dipping towards the horizon when the Shikuro finally set sail heading back towards Kouga's Kingdom. On the deck, standing in the cold twilight, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and the finally normal Kagome were standing shoulder to shoulder their eyes glued on the distant sight of the disappearing island that had once housed the vile human prison. Even now they could see the reddish residue of flames as the prison continued to simmer, nearly burned to the ground by now. It was a strangely magnificent sight in both its beauty and meaning, the gentle glow like the rising sun as it overtakes a new day.

Sango, with her arms tightly at her sides watched the dimming glow even now, her eyes unable to leave the liberating sight. It was as if with every flame that licked the air she was becoming more and more whole, not that she hadn't been before, but it was still cathartic none-the-less.

"Well," Miroku finally whispered as he looked down at his wife's softening face. "It's over." He told her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing.

Sango for her part turned towards him and tried to smile but the look was strained and a bit unsettled. "Not yet." She told Miroku causing Kagome and Inuyasha both to turn towards her and frown. "Kohaku," She whispered the name and looked down at the ground bitterly. "Is still—," Her lip trembled for just a second but she shook her head, bit it, and raised her eyes back up, they glistened in the light from her unshed tears. "I should check on Kohaku."

Kagome looked over at the other woman, guilt weighing down on her soul for words she had said earlier when she was not herself. Carefully, she shifted around Inuyasha until she was standing in front of Sango, her grey eyes just as tear washed and depressed. Apologetically, she reached her hand out, her fingers just brushing Sango's hand. "I'll go with you," She offered gently as she rubbed the back of the other woman's hand. "If you like?"

For a moment, Sango hesitated but it only lasted a moment. With a shaky breath she sent Kagome a watery smile and grasped her hand a little tighter. "Please." The words sounded stronger than it should have, her whole demeanor seeming to strengthen the longer she gripped Kagome's hand. Whether that was Kagome's miko nature influencing Sango or not was impossible to tell.

Turning towards Inuyasha, Kagome sent him a soft smile and motioned with her chin towards Sango before shaking it softly. He nodded in return understanding the silent words and watched quietly as the two women finally walked away from the slowly dissipating glow on the horizon. "_It's probably best they have a moment alone_." He thought to himself as he glanced at his son already seeing the internal debate on the boy's face. "_For both of them_."

As if he had finished his own internal debate, Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "We should leave them be for a bit." He nodded to himself even though he was technically talking to his father. "Let them—talk, I guess?" He glanced towards the older man who nodded in return, his eyes on Kagome's head as she finally disappeared down the stairs.

"They're pretty close," He commented as he rolled his once dislocated shoulder, the pain that had been in it when he was human already completely relieved. "They'll take comfort from each other."

Reassured, Miroku licked his lips and walked towards the helm, undoing the basic tie that had kept their direction focused so far. The rope scraped against the wood, Inuyasha's ears twitching at the sound. "It feels like it's been a year." The man whispered as he let the rope drop to the ground beside his feet and turned the helm slightly, following the distant lights of the armada. "But it's been—what?" He looked towards his father and shook his head somewhat amused. "Three days."

"Something like that." Inuyasha agreed and with a yawn walked towards Miroku before plopping himself down in front of the wheel. "I'm exhausted."

"I bet." Miroku agreed as he looked down at the man's silvery head. For a moment, he imagined it as it had been only hours before, pitch black and lacking his normally abnormal ears. A bitterly cold feeling washed over him and he shuddered, forcing the image out of his head. "I would never in my life want to relive these past few days again." He grumbled, noticing as his father's ears shifted slightly backwards to hear him.

"I'd drink to that," Inuyasha nodded his head and smiled to himself. "If I had something to drink." He smacked his lips slightly and thought about the prospect of having something to drink in those very moments. It was tempting, it really was. "_Maybe some sherry_."

"Otou-san?" Miroku said suddenly, as he angled the ship just a little towards starboard.

Hearing something strange in his son's voice, Inuyasha titled his head backwards, barely able to see Miroku's chin. "Hm?"

Miroku took in a shaky breath and finally just shook his head. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha turned, twisting his body until he could see Miroku fully. "What is it?"

Miroku looked away from him, refusing to make eye contact. "When I saw you, laying like that I—," He growled to himself and slapped the side of the wheel stiffly. "You can't ever do that again."

"I know." Inuyasha nodded his head and didn't say a word otherwise as he sent the man an apologetic look. Regardless of age, Inuyasha understood it was hard to watch your father die.

"God." Miroku brought one hand up and rubbed it across his face. "This has been," He paused and searched for the right words. "The worst three days in my whole life."

"Hai." Inuyasha agreed, the switch to Nihon-go not bothering Miroku at all, the slight laugh however and the twinge of a smile made him instantly frown.

"Why are you smiling?" Miroku glared down at his father his frazzled emotions making him interpret the smile as mocking.

For once Inuyasha didn't hesitated at all, there were absolutely no reasons to hide what he was about to say. After all, Miroku would probably be angrier if he attempted to hide it. So, instead, of lying and dancing around the topic he just came out and said exactly what needed to be said. "I asked her to marry me." It was only a minor lie, his masculinity not allowing him to admit to Miroku that Kagome had actually asked first.

Miroku felt his hands temporary go lax on the wheel, the ship ever so slightly tilting to the side before he shook himself back into awareness. Gripping the helm tighter than he probably needed to, he opened his mouth but not one single word emerged as he looked down at his father in complete amazement.

Inuyasha smiled up at him crookedly, and waited for the boy to catch his breath.

"You," Miroku tried to speak but the words completely floundered in his throat, catching there before they could even reach his tongue. "When?" He managed to push the word out as he held onto the wheel tightly, not wanting to lose his grip from the sheer shock of Inuyasha's admission again.

"On the hillside," Inuyasha shrugged as if the whole thing was really not as big a deal as it was. "You were with Sango watching the prison and I," He looked at Miroku watching as the man's eyes grew to twice their normal size, realization dawning on him. "I guess I just had the urge to finally ask—we've been courting long enough for it."

Miroku blinked and his hands went slack once more, although this time, Inuyasha jumped to his feet catching the wheel before it could turn.

"Maybe I should take that." Inuyasha suggested and waited until Miroku nodded in agreement before he walked around and actually took the smooth wood into his hands.

"You," Miroku finally was able to say after several minutes, turning his head to look at his father with some strange mixture of emotions on his face. "You asked her," He paused just slightly as he watched his father nod. "And she said yes?" He pushed a little further and Inuyasha nodded his head again, his lips twitching as they tried not to smile too wide. "Wow." Miroku looked down at the ground and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Wow." He managed to repeat again and Inuyasha laughed slightly.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" The man mocked and taking just one hand off the wheel lightly punched his son in the arm.

Miroku growled slightly at the gesture but there was no malice in the sound, which soon turned to laughter anyway. "I just can't believe—." He tilted his head back as happiness filled him that he almost couldn't explain. His father, a man who deserved all the happiness in the world was finally marrying. "_And marrying a girl who_," He took a deep breath as Kagome's bright grey eyes seemed to suddenly jump in front of his face, so deep and knowledgeable that it made him shudder. "_Is more brilliant than words could ever do justice_."

"Miroku," Inuyasha shook the boy who seemed to have become too lost in thought to actually answer. "You awake?"

Miroku chuckled, a little embarrassed, and dropped the hand from the back of his neck. "When's the wedding?" He asked as he turned and looked at the man who had raised him, the only father he had ever known, with true pride.

"Tomorrow." Inuyasha answered shortly and shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly. "That's the plan anyway."

"That's soon." Miroku sent him a mocking glare and clicked his tongue in amusement. "Is she pregnant?"

Normally, Inuyasha would have laughed at Miroku's joke. Normally, he would have shoved him and playfully defended Kagome's honor. Normally, he would have done a million things but in that moment, something inside of him suddenly clicked. The air around him seemed to permeate his senses more fully, a deep and somehow romantic smell hitting him. It was sweet like honey and comforting like a warm fire. It made him drowsy and exhilarated all at once but most of all it made him think of his mother and he knew exactly why.

"_A mother_." His eyes shifted back and forth not actually seeing anything but needing to look for it anyway. "_How did I not notice?_" He asked himself as the world around him seemed to slip away, his mind consumed only by that one unnerving thought. Distracted, Inuyasha's hands dropped off the wheel and the boat swung slightly to starboard.

Men down below hollered in annoyance and Miroku jumped into action, grabbing the wheel and righting the ship quickly. "Damn." He cursed as he looked at his father who had still not moved even one inch. "She is pregnant, isn't she?" He deducted looking absolutely amazed and when Inuyasha didn't respond gasped loudly. "Holy—I didn't even know you, her," He looked down at his feet as if he could somehow see the woman through the decking. "She—damn." He cursed again and lifted his eyes back up to Inuyasha not sure what to say at all. "You work fast." He finally settled on half joking and half serious.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head, his mind still processing exactly what it had just realized. "Not Kagome."

"Huh?" Miroku scrunched up his face confused, one eyebrow raised as he gently held onto the ship's wheel.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head to look at his son, his entire body seeming somehow stiff. Silently, he reached for the wheel and pushed Miroku's hands out of the way making room for his own.

The younger man frowned at the gesture not understanding in the least. "What are doing?"

With the wheel safely in his hands Inuyasha nodded his head once slowly as if to finish digesting the information he now knew and understood. "Sango."

Miroku's whole face drained perfectly white, his eyes going so wide that they took up the whole of his face and then, they rolled into the back of his head as he passed out cold.

-break-

"What the hell is going on up there!?" Sango complained with a loud growl as she held Kohaku steady on the bed, the boy still asleep despite the turbulence up above.

"Probably that distant storm," Kagome commented as she looked outside the window from her place on the desk chair. "The waves must be coming at us hard because of it."

Sango snorted loudly but didn't comment as she gently laid Kohaku down once more, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "He always was a sound sleeper."

Kagome smiled slightly. "My brother is too." She told the other girl as she placed her hands gently in her lap. "He once slept through a hurricane."

Sango laughed slightly but the sound lacked mirth. "Kohaku once slept through a Tuscan dinner party." She smoothed the boy's feverous head with the back of her hand. "Mama and Papa were hosting some duke or lord or something and there was a whole orchestra." She leaned back and grabbed for the water bucket and a bit of cloth in order to cool his head. "The men and women were waltzing and we were all dressed up, all my brothers and I." She dipped the clothe in and wrung it out gingerly. "We were allowed to stay up till nine, Kohaku in all the excitement didn't make it to eight." She brushed the wet cloth over his red skin. "He fell asleep in a chair, sitting straight up."

Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest from the story and she sighed, looking right at Kohaku. _"This isn't fair." _She thought, not wanting to speak and ruin Sango's sudden moment of accepting peace. "_He's_ _so young and he has to suffer like this_." She felt her mind already beginning to grow fuzzy, it was almost as if she were slipping away from reality. "I wish—," She whispered, the words so quiet that Sango actually didn't hear them. "I could take your pain away." Kagome blinked as her own words seemed to encompass her, the idea coming to her before the thought had even cleared her subconscious. "I can."

Carefully and without another thought, she pushed herself upwards out of the chair. The room around her grew somehow lighter and darker to her eyes all at once, energy only she could see beginning to build in the room. She breathed in deeply, her grey eyes even able to see the energy as it swirled at her mouth, sucked in by her lungs. She exhaled a smile forming on her face as the energy came back out, this time mixed into a new color she knew all too well—grey. Her feet padded across the short distance from the desk to the bed, her eyes following the energy to the point it culminated. There, in the center of it, was Kohaku, his body seeming to call to her, to beg her to come to him, to see where the energy led.

"_This isn't like last time._" She realized as she walked, her feet barely touching the ground as if she were floating. "_Or am I just—,"_ She raised her head for the briefest of seconds looking away from Kohaku to the air above her watching the energy as it danced. "_More aware?"_ She lowered her head, realizing that the energy really didn't matter at all what mattered was only him, only—. "Kohaku."

Sango heard the sound of her brother's name from behind her and turned around confused. Standing right behind her, with a distant and yet wholly focused expression on her face, was Kagome. "What are you doing?" Sango asked but the girl didn't respond her grey eyes staring down at the bed, focused on only one thing. Surprised, Sango clutched the rag a little tighter in her hand as she followed Kagome's eyes to Kohaku and back again. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, afraid that Kagome had reverted once more to the person she had been when the jewel was controlling her. "Kagome—can you hear me?"

"I want to see." Kagome whispered and although the voice sounded like her own, it was far wiser than a mere eighteen year old. "I just want to see." She repeated once more and leaned over the boy, staring down at him with bright grey eyes, the energy all around her swirling like a fog. Carefully, her fingers reached out sprawling wide as she aimed to touch Kohaku's cheek. Just the tips of her fingers connected with his flesh, the energy in the room seeming to explode from the action, covering everything in pure white.

-break-

A soft melody wafted through the air, the sound deep and enchanting as it hit barely living ears. Kagome felt her head swim from the sound, the waltz one she barely recognized. In the background, the echo of soft conversation, delicate laughter, and feet as they swept across the ground in time to the music floated into her ears. Feeling lethargic she tried to open her eyes against the sounds, wanting to see what had created them. Before her eyes could open fully though, the music died and she jumped, eyes snapping opened coming into a different life.

A sea of colors filled her vision as gentle applause resounded all around her. Her breath caught in her throat as the image of a million gowns filled her eyes, blues and reds and violets and purples creating a sea of brilliant color. "Beautiful." She whispered just as the music began again, this time a much faster and sensual sound. Majestically men bowed to their dance partners, begging for the chance to twirl them around in their perfectly tailored dresses, parading them like flowers or better yet like property.

Suddenly a particular girl in the crowd caught her eye and she felt her heart stop dead in her chest. A small girl, no more than eleven danced by her wrapped in a man's big arms. Her face was beautiful, sparkling, happy, and looking up at the man with pure love in her eyes. Almost afraid, Kagome lifted her head as the little girl spun, her feet coming off the ground as the man picked her up. The blue gown with white satin bows spun with her and her laughter echoed throughout the room, above even the Orchestra.

"Sango." Kagome whispered, the tears already beginning to form in her eyes. Unable to stop herself she looked at the man, afraid that Costa's horrid face would be there. It wasn't. A charming man with bright brown eyes was the one holding the child like form, love in his whole body as he held his only girl.

"That's my sister."

Kagome jumped and panicked nearly falling over backwards to get away from the sound. Turning towards the voice, body alright tense she went limp with surprise when she saw a very childish face watching the unfolding beauty. He was small no more than four, his eyes so similar to his father's and his sister's that Kagome didn't have to guess to know who he was. "Kohaku."

"Hello Kagome." He spoke quietly, his voice not fitting his tiny body. Carefully, he turned his head and looked at her, the sheer youth in his face not matching the maturity in his eyes. "Costa's not here."

"Oh." She whispered unable to think of anything else to say.

Kohaku smiled faintly at her before turning back towards his sister just as she unleashed a childish squeal. Some of the dancers had stopped to watch the young girl, laughing and exchanging whispered words with those around them. Adorable, they were probably calling her. "I wanted you to see a happy memory." The boy told her as he inhaled slowly and frowned all at once. "This is the last time, I remember seeing her happy."

Kagome's eyes widened and she too turned to watch the girl as her father spun her around catching her as she began to fall.

"Mother brought her to Costa for the first time," He paused as the waltz began to speed up becoming faster and faster, each stroke of the violins bows more and more deliberate. "Right after this ball—to me—right after the waltz."

Kagome felt her mouth go dry, memories of Sango's horrors and deepest secrets washing over her. "She's so young."

"Aren't we all," Kohaku responded evenly as the dancers moved faster and faster, the waltz speeding up with each and every moment that came and passed. "Too young for the horrors of life?" His mouth moved slowly over each and every syllable and as if he had timed it, the music abruptly stopped.

Confused, she turned back to the crowd in time to see the image completely frozen.

"I feel asleep." Kohaku whispered and Kagome turned to look at the boy who seemed to be becoming smaller and smaller. "I never got to say goodbye before she left." His voice was tight and his shoulders were trembling with the effort it took not to cry. "She left," He turned and finally looked at Kagome once more, his brown eyes blurred with tears. "And when she came back, she was gone."

Heart breaking in her chest, Kagome shook her head and reached for him but her hand swiped nothing but air. "Kohaku!" She yelled as the room became pitched black, fear gripping her heart. "Not again." She inhaled sharply as the darkness loomed over her threatening her with its bleakness. "Not again." She repeated desperately and grabbed for her hair, yanking on the strands. "Kohaku!" She yelled into the darkness the word echoing back towards her.

"I'm right here."

Petrified, Kagome threw herself around looking straight at the boy who was somehow behind her, standing next to a window. The blackness was slowly beginning to seep away, replaced by plain walls lined only with a few scarce paintings, none of them full of any beauty. Unnerved Kagome took a step forward, looking at Kohaku as if he might change at any moment. Breathing heavily, she took him in, he looked just a little taller, a year or two older and his eyes were just as haunting as they had been before.

"Where are we?" She ventured to ask as she looked around the room, bookshelves and painting sets beginning to form. There were plenty of books on the floor, half read and opened, but the paints were untouched by the easel as if there was an evilness about them.

"Her room." Kohaku whispered and then turned, his back facing her, walking away from her towards the window. It was almost like he was stepping into a painting, his body becoming smaller the closer he came to the sunlight.

Out of nowhere, Sango formed in front of him sitting on the window ledge. She looked older too, maybe thirteen, her dress a stunning green that didn't match the ashen look of her face. Kohaku approached her slowly, his feet shuffling on the floor. "Sorella?" He whispered the word but Sango didn't move. He froze and shifted his weight from foot to foot as children do. "Vuoi giocare?"

Kagome listened as he tried to pull his sister in, asking her if she wanted to play a game but once more Sango didn't move. The girl simply stared into nothing, her eyes dark, clouded with a hate the child couldn't possibly understand.

"It was like," His voice was suddenly beside her and Kagome turned her head quickly, looking down at an already older figure. "She was alive and dead all at the same time." He spoke bluntly and closed his eyes against the image of himself standing with a broken sister. "I didn't know why, I thought it was me." He whispered quietly, his eyes opening slowly, his head raising to take in the scene once more. "But it wasn't." The words were like death on his tongue, weighted and irate.

Kagome stepped back from him as the anger that encompassed his soul began to take shape. Blackness, dark and hot, washed off his body into the air, circling his whole form until he was practically coated in the darkness. "Don't!" Kagome yelled, reaching for him, trying desperately to grab him and yank him away from the vile hatred that was corrupting his heart.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed as her fingers managed to grab a hold of his sleeve. Violently, he grabbed her hand, twisting it until she cried out in pain from his twisting grip. "You don't know."

"But I do." She cried as she felt him release her arm, the malice still building around him. Desperately, she closed her eyes to the sight as she wracked her brain trying to find the words for what she had experienced. "I was there." She told him as she brought her arm back towards her body cradling. "I saw—no," She sobbed as she allowed the idea to finally take hold of her. "I felt everything." She bit out the words, the pain of the rape coming back to her as if she were reliving it right then. "I know Kohaku—," She looked up at him seeing a startled child looking back at her. "I know."

He breathed in deeply, the darkness around him dissipating just a little. "So do I."

Kagome couldn't breathe as the darkness around Kohaku consumed him leaving her standing alone with nothing but a door in front of her. It was opened only slightly, enough so that light was pouring into the blackness around her. Against her will she took a step forward, her body feeling small and strange as she moved. "Sorella?" She called softly but her words were met with only an angry cry.

"Fermata!" Sango's voice cried out, just a little older, begging him to stop.

Kagome felt her throat close shut as her small hands reached for the door, little fingers of an eleven year old boy filling her vision.

"Che cosa ti ho detto?" Costa's voice quiet but filled with rage entered her ears, the words translated the minute they hit them, 'What have I told you?'

"Don't make me open the door." Kagome said as her fingers began to grip the edges of the wood. "Please Kohaku!" She yelled into the endless darkness behind her, closing her eyes against the sight she knew she was about to see.

The sound of a door slamming greeted her ears and her eyes snapped open finding herself inside a new room. She felt the cool edge of a bottle in between each of her fingers, she saw the sherry sitting on the desk, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She knew they would find out. It would only be a matter of time but she also knew her sister was gone, banished for a crime she had been victim of. Hatred filled her for the mother who didn't care, for the father who was too weak to defend his daughter, and for the brothers who had been so unconcerned they hadn't chosen the same path as _him_.

Kohaku took a step forward, his proper shoes hitting the floor, the heels scrapping the wood. He opened the bottle, uncorking it with his young fingers, his eyes never leaving the sherry as the doctors directions ran through his mind.

"_It will only take one drop." The man had said in English as he handed Kohaku the bottle looking at him with eyes that promised not to save him from prison. "To kill a demon."_

"Una goccia." He whispered in Italian repeating the doctors words in the voice of a child about to commit murder. "Per uccidere un demone." He raised the bottle, looking at the sherry glass with all the anger in his heart present in his hands. He tipped the vile and allowed half of it to spill within, splashing as it landed in the sherry.

"_The color of the drink won't change." The doctor had looked at the vile of reddish liquid. "As long as its sherry," He handed Kohaku the vile and looked back at his horse and wagon to make sure it hadn't moved: a traveling doctor who would leave no witnesses. "This stuff's the same color."_

"_Thank—you." Kohaku responded in his best English the doctor looking at him curiously. _

"_Why are doing this?" He asked even though he, as an Englishman, understood the urge to kill corrupted demons. _

_Kohaku took a moment to process the words before he released his answer. "For the sake," He finally started to say, the words coming easily as he let them go. "Of her."_

"Per il bene della sua." He said now in Italian as he pulled the vile away and closed his eyes.

Immediately, Kagome felt her own open again, her moment of living through Kohaku over before it even began. She panted as the images flooded her mind, images of Costa, images of his death as he gagged on his own blood. She saw images of disappointed parents, images of an unfair trail, images of the prison, images of forced feeding, images of sickness, images of beatings, images of countless hours spent vomiting up bitter tasting poison, images of praying for death, images of a man in despair, images of a man in pain, images of a man experiencing every imaginable punishment: images of every beating, of every lashing, of every broken bone or dislocated body part and last of all, images of every night spent wondering if the most precious person in the world was still alive.

"You feel everything." Kohaku's voice sounded out of nowhere and unsurprised this time Kagome merely turned and looked directly at him.

She saw him then as he really was, a sixteen year old boy who had lived the same living death as his sister willing. "Yes." She answered as the tears washed over her, the knowledge of his pain making her break a little inside.

"Tell me Kagome," He turned and looked at her, his eyes finally matching his body as they implored her for a truthful answer. "Why would you do such a thing?" He asked and Kagome felt her heart stop as it envisioned the truth. "Why would you feel someone else's pain?"

"Why does anybody feel pain for someone else?" Kagome asked him in return watching as his expression changed from imploring to confused. "You already know the answer Kohaku." She told him softly as she looked straight into those brown eyes. "You said it yourself." She felt the light begin to grow around her, the whiteness overtaking the black that had encompassed them.

"What did I say?" Kohaku asked breathless not seeming to believe that he could possibly possess such an answer.

Kagome smiled unable to do much else as the whiteness filled her with warmth, erasing and easing the pain. "Why would you feel someone else's pain?" She repeated the question as the whiteness began to edge closer and closer to him. "For the sake of each other."

The words dropped into the air, landing at their feet in a blazing glory of shared experience. He smiled at her as if he had been hoping all along she would come to that conclusion. His brown eyes turned to a lighter gentler shade of almost deep dark honey. The whiteness edged closer to him eating away at all the darkness that had been hovering around him. He opened his mouth and Kagome suddenly felt very far away from him, so far she couldn't possibly hear the words.

She reached desperately in his direction just as the whiteness finally overtook the world inside Kohaku's head. The image of him disappeared with it as if washed away in a cleansing rain. "Kohaku!" She yelled and the sound echoed away into the vast whiteness bouncing off of every unseen wall until it came back to her with different words.

"Help me."

-break-

Kagome's grey eyes opened into the room, seeing it so clearly it almost hurt, before it went decidedly blurry. She felt Sango's hands as the woman shook her, trying desperately to bring Kagome back into the world. She heard the muffled sound of Sango's voice as well, pleading with her frantically, begging her to wake up once more. Just barely able to focus, Kagome blinked slightly just able to make out the other woman's shape beside her. "Sango?" She replied, her voice coming to her ears just as muffled as Sango's.

"Oh thank god." Sango whispered as she looked down into Kagome's awakened face. "You're back." She smoothed the girl's hair as she leaned across the bed. "What happened?"

Breathing deeply, Kagome became more aware of her surroundings. Slowly, she looked over to her right, just noticing Kohaku's still form next to her on the bed. She narrowed her eyes as information she had just been given processed. "_Help me_." She heard his voice and her heart clenched tightly in her chest. "_How can I help?_" She wanted to ask him but she knew the still form could not answer.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered again becoming worried the longer the girl stared silently at her brother.

Unhindered by the sound of Sango's voice, Kagome continued to stare at the boy seeing him with cold precision. She ran through every image she had seen in her time within Kohaku's mind. "_He was tortured_." She thought to herself as she saw the images of beatings and felt the sensation of starvation. Her stomach turned as she experienced forced feedings and her mouth clenched as she tasted unnervingly bitter water. "_What—is that taste?_" She closed her eyes hoping to focus more on the disgustingness.

Beside her, unnerved, Sango reached for Kagome's shoulder and shook her hastily. "Kagome!" She said the girl's name a little more urgently but Kagome didn't make a sound. "What's wrong?"

Sango's word were lost on Kagome's ears as that bitter taste swelled in her throat becoming acid that would soon turn into vomit. She began to gage, the lack of food in her stomach the only reason she didn't vomit. Her eyes watered and the sensation of being horribly ill turned quickly into brilliant understanding. Kagome shot up in the bed quickly, her movement shocking Sango so much the girl fell backwards and landed on the ground. "Sorry." Kagome threw her feet over the edge of bed only just managing to throw the hasty apology down towards Sango.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome's feet hit the ground beside her already moving once again.

"We have to get a doctor." Kagome told her quickly as she ran towards the door not bothering to wait for Sango to get off the ground.

"Why?" The older woman called towards Kagome and she shoved herself to her feet prepared to chase after her.

Stopping for only the barest of seconds, Kagome turned towards the other girl with imploring eyes. "We can save him." She spoke quickly watching as Sango's face drew into a complete look of amazed shock. "It's not consumption." She continued as the memories washed over her telling her everything she needed to know. Hastily, she crossed back through the room, reaching forward and yanking on the girl's sleeve. "It's poison!" She pressed and tugged on Sango until the girl began to move easily both of them racing to the deck up above without another word.

-break-

Miroku came back into consciousness slowly his head splitting from either the fall or the news one. Blinking, he looked up at the now star streaked black sky and frowned confused.

Looking down at his son's confused face Inuyasha felt the same horrified face, Inuyasha felt the same horror. "Welcome back." He offered, his voice tense as he looked down at Miroku. The boy jerked and looked over towards him in response not seeming to have realized he was there.

"I passed out?" He spoke quietly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position next to his father.

"Went down like a rock." Inuyasha told him as he demonstrated with his hand, dropping it to the deck hard.

Miroku nodded his head but the gesture didn't really look like a sign of comprehension. Slowly, he brought a hand to the spot on the back of his skull where a lump was forming. Gingerly, he touched it and winced as a bit of pain met the probing fingers. Thinking better of touching it, he pulled his hand away and gulped down the lump already forming in his throat. "Um?" He mumbled but the words really wouldn't come.

Glancing at his son, liking his lips slowly Inuyasha felt the boy's tremendous fear as it seeped off of him. "She's pregnant." He was as blunt as possible not wanting to cover up the words.

"How?" Miroku whispered as his posture slumped completely dazed by the whole admission. "How?" He turned and looked at Inuyasha, the horror lining his face making the older man wince slightly.

The natural urge to make a joke consumed the father and he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't release the inappropriate words. Even if a joke was made to lighten the mood at this point he was positive it still wouldn't lighten even a fraction. "We must have missed it." Inuyasha informed him even as he tried to run through his brain when he had missed such vital information. "_The nose doesn't lie_." He told himself but the words felt lame in that moment.

Miroku went silent as he slouched forward, his whole back hunching as his hands sagged in-between his upturned knees. "What are we going to do?" He managed to whisper, his voice thick with the fear already building within him. "Pregnant," He lifted his head up and looked at Inuyasha fear already beginning to mount on his face. "Women can't stay on a ship."

The dog demon licked his lips slowly and nodded his head in understanding. He knew better than anyone that just having women on a ship was dangerous but add in a pregnant woman and the danger doubled. That is, the danger didn't grow just because of the crew, it grew because of the life style. Being pregnant was hard on the body and required rest and, dare say it, pampering. To keep a pregnant woman on a ship during pregnancy was dangerous. Although, that was only a theory, to his knowledge it had never actually been done. Everyone he knew who allowed their wife or, woman as it were, to travel with them always sent them to shore when they became pregnant and once the pup was old enough brought them both on board.

Still, that was not an option here, there was no way he could leave Sango behind. Besides even that, he knew if he left Sango on shore he would have to leave Miroku, the boy would give him no choice. Sighing, the dog demon brought a hand to his face and rubbed for just a second feeling once more exhausted. "We'll figure something out." He managed to say to Miroku trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Miroku gulped down the lump in his throat once more and looked at his father with every serious bone in his body. "If she has to stay then I—."

"We won't." Inuyasha interrupted almost darkly, the words leaving his mouth with such force that Miroku snapped his own mouth shut. "We will never leave her behind."

Miroku nodded his head some of the weight on his shoulder's beginning to dissipate as those words floated in the air. He knew exactly what decision he would have made if the Captain had told him Sango would have to stay on shore but that didn't mean he would like the result at all.

Leaning against the railing heavily, Inuyasha took a deep breath. "You know," He said after a few seconds, looking down at his son's head as the boy sank into the floor tiredly. "I'm way too young to be a grandfather." He watched as Miroku perked up ever so slightly, tilting his head sideways so he could see the man fully. "I mean," Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly and sent the boy a half smile. "I'm getting married tomorrow for the first time and I have my first grandchild on the way."

Miroku laughed and shook his head in amusement. "What's that say about you?" He asked and Inuyasha joined in on his laughter watching as the tension began to ebb around the boy.

It would be a difficult nine months or however long was left but they would deal with it as a family would. "I do," He spoke as seriously as he possibly could watching as Miroku's laughter died from the grave sound. "Have one thing to add."

"What?" Miroku asked his voice just as somber as he looked at his father waiting for the words to come on edge.

"I had one rule." Inuyasha lifted his head and looked straight at his son, a firm glare on his face. "And you couldn't contain yourself."

The younger man's jaw dropped opened and he growled loudly at Inuyasha but the sound came across as it was intended, playful. "It was your job!" He pointed an accusing finger at the other man before he pushed his shoulder. "You're the one with the nose."

"Excuses excuses," Inuyasha bumped Miroku's hand with his shoulder and shook his head slowly back and forth. "You can count can't you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and stared at his son in mock horror. "I'm a horrible father, I didn't teach you anything." He mumbled to himself before placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder soberly. "There's a timing issue with this."

"You always told me," Miroku explained dryly as he shrugged the hand off his shoulder. "I never found the need to count."

"Arrogant pup, aren't you?" Inuyasha laughed the sound of his amusement catching.

Easily Miroku began to laugh too, tilting his head back over the railing as the sound of their amusement rose into the air.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome's voice made Inuyasha jump up before he even had a chance to register the fact she had yelled his name. Without a second thought, he jumped across the helm's deck, landing just in front of the stairs where Kagome already was ascending Sango behind her practically being dragged. "What's wrong?" He asked hastily worrying about Sango and Kagome both for very different reason.

"We need a doctor." Kagome spoke without explanation Miroku seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind him father, practically shoving the man out of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly as the girl's made it to the helm's deck, Miroku already reaching for his wife. "What happened?"

"Not me." Sango explained although her voice was faint as she turned and looked at Kagome for clarity. "Kohaku."

Kagome nodded her head quickly and turned towards Inuyasha grabbing for his sleeve and pulling on it to imprint the importance of the situation on him. "It's poison."

"Huh?" Inuyasha felt his heart sink into his chest, ripping into him as he tried to understand her words.

"Kohaku's been poisoned." She continued on as she held onto him a little tighter, trying to make him really feel exactly what she was.

Still unsure, his mind not able to keep up with everything she was saying, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

Kagome looked up at him, her bright grey irises saying hundreds of words that didn't even exist in any known language. "I just know." She finally spoke those eyes pressing into him, telling him to believe her every word, even the ones unspoken.

The dog demon felt his heart speed back up hammering against his rib cage, not needing any further explanation to believe her words. Turning around, he headed straight for the wheel, grabbing the rope he had set in place when Miroku and himself had been to incapacitated to actually direct the ship. They were currently leaded in a straight line however so the rope had served its purpose. "We need to catch up to Kouga's lead ship." It was a command not a comment.

"Aye!" Miroku nodded his head sharply and turned on his heel headed down the staircase, which lead to the Quarterdeck.

"Sango," He looked at his daughter-in-law the knowledge of her pregnant pushed to the back of his mind for just this moment. "You know the basics of treating poison."

She nodded but her face came across as not convinced. "But without knowing the poison there's not much I can do."

Inuyasha shook his head quickly dismissing her words easily. "Treat the symptoms then." He commanded her, his sharp golden eyes stressing the importance of what he was saying. "Treat the fever, treat the cough with syrup, do whatever you have to do to keep him alive."

The woman's face went stony at his words and she finally understood the importance of what he was saying. "Got it!" She turned hastily and headed down the stairs where Miroku had disappeared moments before. The sound of her shoes hitting each step seemed quiet as the ship came to life around them, Miroku having roused the whole crew.

Kagome's grey eyes looked out across the sea, the light from Kouga's ship flickering in the distance, it was no more than half a league in front of them but it seemed unnervingly far. "How long?"

"To Kouga?" Inuyasha clarified but didn't wait for her to answer before he spoke. "No more than five minutes."

"Not Kouga." Kagome frowned and looked back at Inuyasha her expression tense. "To his kingdom?"

Inuyasha didn't respond right away his face drawn in a tight line, unwilling to admit the truth. Finally after several long seconds he took a deep breath and released it in one short quick burst. "Hours."

Kagome winced ever so slightly and turned to look out at Kouga's ship once more, it was already coming closer to them, the little light becoming brighter. "He asked me to help him." She bit her lip not realizing that Inuyasha had even heard the words.

"Help you?" The dog demon looked at his fiancé over the wheel feeling unnaturally confused. "When did he ask, how did he?"

Kagome didn't bother to turn around as her mind raced through all the possibilities. "_He_ _asked me._" She thought to herself as she kept her eyes on the ever growing light in the distance. "_He only asked me because I'm the only one with the power of—whatever that is—empathy_." She shook her head trying to make the strange feeling go away that had settled in the back of her brain. It was almost as if she knew something and didn't all at the same time. "_I can't cure poison_." She rationalized with herself but it was already too late, the thought was already there, the possibility too hard to deny. "_But I might be able to purify it."_

"Kagome?"

The girl didn't wait to hear what else Inuyasha had to say, she was already almost down the stairs by the time she heard his voice.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha called and quickly grabbed for the rope on the ground trying to tie down the wheel the best he could. "Miroku?" He shouted not sure where the boy was.

"Yes, Captain?" The distant call hit his ears.

"Kagome!"

-break-

The door to Sango's Cabin slammed open, a nearby sword hanging on the wall falling straight to the ground. It's sharpened edge cut into the ground, the sound of the wood slicing as much a threat as the action itself. Kagome stumbled into the room in the least graceful way possible her hand clutching the bow to her body as her eyes desperately looked for Kohaku. The boy, not surprisingly, had not moved from the bed and his sweaty forehead showed he was still not doing well.

Sitting beside her brother, a rag in her hand Sango looked at Kagome as if she were crazy. The girl's large brown eyes looked completely amazed by the woman standing panting in the door way. "Kagome, what are you doing?" She asked as she eyed the boy and stood up hesitantly part of her still afraid of the darkness that had been inside Kagome before.

"I don't know." The priestess answered honestly as she took a step into the room. The bow's red edge shined in the candle light as it flickered about her and Kagome bit her lip. "_Can I purify poison?_" She asked herself as she took another step forward, the pure energy in her body already moving once again. "Poison is just—a form of hate, isn't it?" She spoke out loud not even noticing as Sango took a step towards her brother looking at Kagome as if she were crazy.

"What are you going?" The other girl said firmly as she moved herself between Kagome and her baby brother protectively. "Kagome talk to me."

The girl finally raised her head and looked at Sango, the greyness in her eyes making the other woman sigh relieved. If Kagome's eyes were grey then there was no darkness controlling her heart. "Poison," Kagome began slowly as she glanced from Kohaku to Sango. "Is just nature's hate." She stared at the boy and flinched not too sure about her assumption. "Well not hate," She changed her wording and glanced back at Sango. "But—it's a danger that can be cured or," Her eyes widened as her own mind processed her thoughts. "Purified."

Behind her, Miroku and Inuyasha suddenly appeared in the doorway both men panting. It had taken them a moment to secure the ship before they could rush down to the two women in their lives. "What's going on?" Miroku asked first as he stepped into the room looking at the bow in Kagome's hands frozen. "_Not again_."

"Kagome." Inuyasha rushed past his son and towards the girl but she held up her hand before he could reach her, stopping him.

"Poison can be cured." She spoke cryptically as a faint outline of power washed over her. "Cured—that's just another word," She dropped her hand, the one on the bow tightening its grip. "For purified."

Sango's tense shoulder's relaxed at the words as she saw the wisdom beyond Kagome's years appear in her eyes. Without hesitation the sister stepped out of her way and moved to the side Inuyasha and Miroku freezing as well, watching in anticipation.

With slow deliberate and almost methodical steps, Kagome made her way across the room. A soft glow of gentle pinkish white began to form around her body encompassing her without covering her up. She looked downright mystical, the supernatural glow like a goddess or fairy of legends. Her hair began to dance with paranormal wind that only seemed to touch her, the product of her energy seeping from her body.

When she reached Kohaku, she tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, looking down at him as if he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Sixteen." She whispered the word and the other three people in the room froze, listening with amazement. "That's just too young to die, Kohaku." She spoke, the sound of her voice somehow normal and not all at once.

Her grip tightened on the bow and she leaned forward over the bed, her fingers moving together until they all touched and were perfectly straight. The boy wheezed in his sleep as if he knew what was about to come and Kagome smiled softly. Her hand glowed a pure yet exotic white as she touched his chest with the fullness of her palm. She breathed in once deeply, her grey eyes becoming whiter and whiter the longer she looked at him.

"This won't hurt." She spoke to him as if he could hear in his current state. "I promise."

Instantly, the moment her words died away, the whiteness seamlessly fell from her hand into Kohaku's body. It seeped out from every possible part of her hand: the fingers, the palm, and even the nails. It washed over the boy, covering him in the bright whiteness slowly as if it was completely taking over him. The energy moved from his chest to his limbs, flowing all the way down his arms to his hands and from his legs to his toes under the sheet. It did not, however, touch his face even once, the energy stopping for some strange reason below his neck.

Kagome pulled her hand away the energy instantly glowing brighter around Kohaku's body before it seemed to absorb into every aspect of his flesh disappearing as Kagome panted.

The people in the room were frozen unable to even comprehend what they had just witnessed. Inuyasha stepped towards her, the urge to hold her and protect her from even herself outweighing his fear of being purified by her again. He reached his hand towards her but she shook her head despite being turned away from him, unable to see him.

"Not yet." She spoke, her voice a breathy whisper of exhaustion having performed too many feats today. "One more thing." She looked down at Kohaku watching as his lungs began to finally take in air although still with great labor. "_It's out of his lungs—so now I—I need to focus on his mind—the fever._" She nodded to herself as she tightened her fingers once more, reaching past Kohaku's chest, past his shoulders, past his chin and his eyes until her hand made a home on his forehead.

She felt the wetness of sweat underneath her palm and the evidence of a fever so strong it had to be damaging. She bit her lip knowing without having to know that a fever like this, even stopped, would have still caused damage that even she could not hope to completely reverse. Still, she knew she had to give him a shot, she had to try. Taking in one last shaky breath, she closed her eyes already knowing how much power she would need. The energy formed in her palm, highlighting the entirety of her hand as she pushed it forward carefully releasing it into his very being.

As if they had a will of their own Kohaku's eyes snapped opened as the warmth of her hand and her power seeped into his deepest senses. His brown eyes swirled with it for just the barest of moments before he inhaled sharply and closed them once more. Eyes closed his breathing picked up going from shallow to somehow deep as the energy around his head brighten. Finally, after five long terrifying seconds, Kagome pulled her hand away this time quickly. The whiteness seeped once more into Kohaku's hand and Kagome, exhausted, swooned.

Instantly, Inuyasha was there catching her as her body fell backwards, her breathing becoming labored. "Kagome?" He whispered terrified as he held her, turning her just enough so he could see her eyes.

They were bright still and undeniably more grey than black. "I'm okay." She looked towards him as the bow dropped from her fingers clattering loudly on the ground. "Oh." She mumbled and started to reach for the object but Miroku had already swooped in and grabbed it. "Thank you." She tried to smile, the expression coming across as more tired than anything else. "I think—I used too much power today." She told them and neither man could dare disagree.

"Sorella." The word made everyone nearly jump, the sweet call of 'sister' soft in the air.

Sango looked down at her brother as his pale skin began to take up color once more. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as hope flooded her for the first time since the moment she saw him. Slowly, his brown eyes opened and her throat nearly closed as she looked hastily back Kagome for only a moment. "You—?" She started to say; Kagome's nod the only confirmation she needed before she sobbed. The relief in her body was so strong that she practically fell on her brother as she pulled him into a hug. The boy who was not yet fully aware of his surroundings jumped slightly but calmed the instance he heard her soft voice whispering loving words in Italian.

Still holding Kagome, Inuyasha looked at her as she smiled at their happiness. "What did you do?"

"Purified the poison." Kagome whispered as she leaned against him a little bit more, his warmth comforting. "That's all." Her eyes flickered closed for a moment until a grunt from Kohaku made them snap back opened.

Held secured in his sisters arms the boy was looking right at Kagome, his expression just as tired as her own. "You heard me." He said as a grateful smile flooded his face. "Thank you."

Kagome shook her head as if the thanks was not needed and smiled at the boy. "You'll never be fully healed." She explained, the wisdom in her voice as always, beyond her years. "I can't repair the damage done to your body but," She closed her eyes for just a second appearing to have gone to sleep but as quickly as her head tilted down she jumped back up awake once more. "It can't do any more damage now." She finished the sentence looking just a little bit more awake than she had been a moment before.

Kohaku nodded towards Kagome, understanding her words easily as he leaned into his sister. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter closed as tiredness gripped him expectantly.

Still holding Kagome tightly, Inuyasha lowered his head into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "_You're going to be the death of me_." He thought as he glanced up at Kagome his chin propped up on her shoulder.

"Kagome I can't—," Sango began to speak as she held onto her already sleeping brother love and affection taking over her. "You—this is—amazing." She turned to the girl as the word dropped from her lips, true admiration showing in her every feature.

Kagome shook her head and blushed slightly as she felt Inuyasha pull her a little closer as if agreeing. "I just," She looked away a little embarrassed by the look on Sango's face. "Did what I had to—what was right."

Sango brought a hand to her face, holding it there for several seconds before she finally wiped her tears. "Thank you." Was all she managed to say as she held back the urge to cry more.

Clearing his throat, knowing that Kagome couldn't take much more praise in that moment, Miroku lowered himself onto the bed. "What happens now?" He finally asked as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked towards Inuyasha for an answer.

Before Inuyasha could say a single word however, Sango opened her mouth. "We'll take him with us." She explained easily as she held onto her sleeping brother not bothering to listen to the Captain.

Inuyasha bit his lip at the words and looked towards Miroku, something Kagome had said hindering the idea in their minds. "There's no way." Inuyasha gently put forth the idea, watching as Sango's whole demeanor went from relaxed to steaming.

"What?" She bit out the words, grasping Kohaku tighter. "He's my brother, I'm not leaving him."

"Sango," Miroku allowed his hand to move away from her shoulder and down to her hand, massaging it gently. "Kagome said his body can't be healed, a pirate ship is no place for someone who," He looked towards Kohaku who was breathing better but still with a strained quality to his breath. "Is in that kind of shape, permanently."

Sango ripped her hand out from under Miroku's and glared. "We'll take care of him."

"Sango," Kagome interrupted the conversation as she leaned into Inuyasha. The other woman turned her head towards Kagome hoping to receive some sort of solidarity from her. "We're going into dangerous places and after everything," She explained gently as she looked down at the boy already noticing his eyes were opened when no one else had. "Kohaku—I think deserves some peace in his life." She watched as the exhausted boy smiled at her not nodding his head but agreeing with his eyes.

"We'll make sure he has plenty of peace here." Sango argued but there was something in her voice that said she was beginning to understand even if she didn't like it. "Right?" She turned towards the Captain looking at him with an imploring gaze.

Just noticing the boy's opened eyes Inuyasha paused before he spoke. He waited just a second, making eye contact with the boy watching as he smiled at him, wanting him to agree with Kagome. "Nothing about this ship is ever truly peaceful." Inuyasha finally spoke keeping his voice soft, wanting to be as comforting at the moment as possible.

"Besides that think of his health." Miroku joined in, wincing as his wife shot him a deadly glare. "Sango, he'll never be completely healed and you know what sea life is like." He lowered his head a little bit as she glared darker and darker. "His body can't handle this life, if we brought him it would be torture."

"What should we do, then?" Sango growled as she spoke but didn't yell, mainly because of the sleeping boy in her arms. "Abandon him, leave him with Kouga?"

Suddenly, Kagome found herself bombarded with a solution. "Mama!" She shouted into the room, everyone jumping for the intensity of the word. "We can send him to live with my mother." She continued on looking not at Sango but at Kohaku. "She'll take care of him," She implored, watching as the boy looked at her inquisitively. "She'll school him and I bet when he's ready even send him to school with my brother—Souta's just a few years younger," She pressed on as she watched Kohaku's eyes begin to light up at the prospect of a good life. "He'll have a decent life there."

Not realizing that Kagome was not really talking to her, Sango frowned at the possibilities. "_To have a life like that?_" She thought to herself as she unconsciously rubbed the boy's arm. "_Would it be—better?_" Her heart twisted in her chest the thought of giving up her brother a bit too much for her to bear but in the end she knew what was right. "Would she," She began slowly as she pulled the boy a little closer to herself needing him to be there, in her care. "Really do that?"

"Of course," Kagome nodded her head once as she leaned back into Inuyasha once more. "I know she would be happy to have a ward." She closed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment realizing the truth in that statement. "Since father's gone," She paused for just a second not quite able to continue. "Having someone else to teach and nurture would give her—hope." She settled on the word, watching as Sango became more comfortable with the idea as did Kohaku. "I can write a letter to her explaining."

Miroku frowned for a moment as he thought through the idea quickly. "What about," He glanced at Inuyasha and then Kagome. "Your uncle?"

Kagome thought for a second trying to figure out for herself how her mother would handle such a situation. "I'll tell her the truth." She finally said as she looked directly into Sango's eyes. "And she'll make it into a lie."

"But—."

"She will," Inuyasha clarified bluntly as she nodded into the side of Kagome's neck. "That woman isn't as much of a socialite as she made herself out to be."

"But," Sango tried desperately one more time to hold onto her hope, to hold onto the boy who had given his childhood so that her honor could be maintained. "He's my brother."

"Do I get a say?" The boy finally choose to speak, knowing that now was the time to finally speak.

Sango flinched and looked down at the tired brown eyes not realizing that he had, at some point, awoken. "Kohaku?"

"Ti amo, Sorella." He spoke gently in Italian, raising his hand up to touch her cheek. "ma—." He paused and looked at Kagome, forcing himself to speak in English a language he had learned before he had been imprisoned and had perfected whilst there, thanks to an English guard. "I just—would like to live in a house again." He nodded as he finally turned and looked up at his sister with a smile. "A peaceful place where I can safely," He smiled and closed his eyes as if he were already imagining it. "Rest."

Sango found herself crying once more, crying more than she ever had in her life. "Is that what you really want?" She asked as her tears dripped down and landed on his cheek.

He smiled up at her as the warmth ran down the curve of his cheek until it feel to the side of his head. "Sì," He smiled softly as his eyes began to fluttered closed falling into sleep. "That's all," The words became hazy as he drifted off, feeling safe and secure for the first time since he was probably five years old. "I ever wanted."

Acceptance finally washed over Sango and she forced herself not to cry any longer as she pulled the boy tighter against herself. "Then rest Kohaku." She said softly as she smoothed his hair back away from his forehead and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his once sweaty head. "Rest."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** So that ends Kohaku's section of the story, the next chapter which will be uploaded within the hour.

_Note to Anonymous Guest:_ Unfortunately, I do not know how to make fanfiction press work. I have never been on that site. Wish I could be of more help.

**No Bonus Point: **If you would please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter before moving onto the next I would appreciate it!

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point**:

Inuyasha calls Kagome by her first name in episode Four when they defeat Yura!

Yugioh and Inuyasha lover, WhiteLotus, Nightmare Hanyou (Didn't notice a slave, sorry), DogDemonLover, Menarie, walomadolo, kittyzwuvme1234, anime4eva222, Asian Delicacy, Glon Morski, Cagome, Atem4321, Ai2000,

**Next Chapter:**

**Unity**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED 12/23/2013


	92. Unity

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**This chapter contains a lemon (hanky-panky) if you wish not to read this material simply stop reading the chapter after Sango and Miroku's conversation. I do recommend you read the last four paragraphs regardless though. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

**Unity**

The morning light was beautiful as Inuyasha woke, his eyes barely discerning the room around him as they were blinded by sunshine. He honestly couldn't remember falling asleep, he couldn't even remember how he had gotten into bed. Reaching a hand up to his face he rubbed it slightly as he yawned and attempted to sit up only to realize there was something holding him down. Surprised, his eyes finally opened wide as he came fully into wakefulness and looked down at the warmth which was holding him to the bed.

Instantly, his heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight of Kagome's gorgeous sleeping face. Long lashes touched reddened cheeks, and soft lips parted barely as she inhaled one little breath after the other. The soft curls of her hair felt soft against his skin as she snuggled a little more firmly against his bare chest. Inuyasha felt a lopsided smile form on his face as he watched her press herself closer to him, the feel of her fingers as they brushed against his abs tantalizing.

"_I have got to be dreaming."_ He thought vaguely as he noticed her bare shoulder peeking out from under the blanket. "And what a dream it is_._" The dog demon mumbled as he reached for the edge of the blanket something telling him she had to be naked underneath and the prospect of that was just too much to ignore.

As he lifted the sheet however, dying to get a glimpse of what rested underneath his ears twitched. The curtains around the opened window were blowing, the sound of their fluttering in the morning breeze for some reason catching his attention. Then again, it was far more likely the sound of people talking outside in Italian must have caught his attention.

"_We're in port_." He concluded as the sound of laughter and crates being moved filled his ears. "_But_ _if we're in port—then_," He looked down at the sleeping girl his mind trying to keep up with his instincts. "This is—real?"

Inuyasha gasped, suddenly back in reality in that moment. His whole body froze as he looked down at Kagome's sleeping face, his hands beginning to shake. She mumbled something softly and Inuyasha got the strange impression that he was going to die. Holding perfectly still he watched as her eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she settled back into sleep. Sighing thankfully he tried to process everything he was seeing at the moment.

"Did we?" He asked the room and the walls but neither of them answered as he looked down at his bare chest, the blanket just barely covering his trim waist. "_And I don't even remember it!_" He fought back the urge to snarl and thrash his head around but with the slight movements of his anger he noticed something. "_Wait_." He moved his hip slightly, noticing the way the hidden fabric moved against his body. "I'm wearing pants."

The words echoed throughout the room as he shifted awkwardly in the bed, looking at Kagome in strange abject wonder. Carefully, he cleared his throat and reached for the sheet that covered everything accept her one bare shoulder. His clawed fingers grabbed the edge of the sheet and nearly shaking pulled it up just enough to peek underneath it. Instantly, the sight of a brown oversized shirt met his vision and he opened his mouth to protest with solid disappointment.

Forcefully, he kept the words from emerging however and finally did what he knew he should have done in the first place, he smelt the air. His senses were instantly bombarded by the distant smell of Sango, her pregnant body still giving off the delightful scent of motherhood but none of the tell tale smells of anything else even reached his nose. "Thank god." He mumbled although he was only partially relieved by the information. Truthfully, it would have been much easier to just get the action over with, after all, he had never in his life slept with a virgin or better yet, slept with Kagome.

A wave of nervousness jumped up in his throat and he shifted just a little more awkwardly as she snuggled against him. The sensation dropped to his stomach as her young innocent fingers brushed over his abs making the muscles tingle with delight that raced straight to his groin. The dog demon nearly whimpered as he felt the powerful sensation make his skin go hot.

"I have to get up." He said quickly but quietly not wanting Kagome to wake up at a time like this.

Hastily, he moved the sheet off of himself grabbing her hand with the upmost care. The girl didn't even make a single sound of protest as he shifted her away from him, setting her hand gently down on the mattress. Her fingers jumped to grab for the fabric pulling it tight in her sleep, the sight awakening an even greater urge within him as he imagined those fingers grabbing him with the same force. Shaking his head quickly, he moved the covers up and over her covering her body carefully so as not to wake her.

Slowly, he moved to the edge of the bed, tossing his feet over the side. The cool ground made him wince slightly and he grabbed for his boots realizing that if his pants were on he had no reason to stand up without them. He tied the laces hastily, his hands nearly shaking as his groin hardened as he thought of the way Kagome's hand had clutched the covers in her sleep. He could just see her reaching for him, those same fingers grabbing his clothes in the exact same way or, better yet, grabbing something else entirely.

Inuyasha nearly choked on the thought and with barely coherent fingers managed to tie his shoes finally. Standing, he forced himself to calm down as he crossed his cabin grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his head within seconds. Breathing in sharply, he grabbed for a pouch that had been thrown upon his desk sometime either last night or the day before. The jingling of coins filled the air but he ignored the sound in favor of glancing towards the chair, eyeing it for his jacket. Sure enough, the red fabric was thrown over the edge of the chair. He grasped it in his hand immediately after and started for the door knowing he could walk and put such a thing on at the same time. Nearly tripping over his own two feet he quickly raced to the door grabbing for the handle with only one second thought.

With his fingers just barely touching the door knob, he turned and looked over his shoulder his eyes taking in the shape of Kagome under the bed sheet. The curve of her hip, the outline of one breast, the line of her cheek, and the part between her lips were all striking. He felt his lust fade for just a second as she smiled at something unknown in her sleep, the look giving her an ethereal quality as the light hit her features making her glow.

"_I'm gonna marry her today_." He thought as he watched her turn slightly in her sleep, until she was on her back. The sheets conformed to her body creating a hallowed space between her breasts that lead straight down to her flat stomach. His mouth went dry from the sight and he inhaled sharply as another thought entered his head. "_I'm gonna—tonight—we_." He took in a shaky breath as the nervous feeling ran within him again.

Even though it was something he had done many, many times before, for some reason in that moment it felt just like the first. He was excited and a bit paranoid all at once as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He almost felt as if even touching her might take away something from them, something he couldn't explain, maybe even damage the bond they had created together. His hands shook and he gritted his teeth in response as he allowed the fear to push against the back of his mind for just a moment before he shot it back down.

"No," He told himself and sighed as he closed his eyes against the sight of her. "That won't happen." He opened them again and took in her still form with love flowing into his heart. "It won't." He nodded sharply and turned out of the door without another thought. Now was not the time to hesitate anyway. The proposal had been made, first by her and then by him so, it was set in stone, all he had to do was put everything together.

Walking out into the morning light, Inuyasha saw that his ship had indeed been tied down in port sometime in the night or, more likely, early morning. The deck of the vessel was almost completely abandoned with the exception of a few crew members standing watch by the already lowered gangplank.

"_Must of been Myoga and Totosai_." He told himself as he started across the deck, noting one of the old men as he sat on a nearby barrel munching on what looked like pieta bread. "Myoga!" He called and the old flea demon looked up from his breakfast to smile at the half demon.

"Inuyasha-sama." He nodded his head once before motioning out towards the ship. "Shikuro arrived-u just a bit-to ago." He explained without having to be asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head in response and glanced up into the sky. "So sometime this morning." He clicked his tongue and looked at the direction of the sun. The slope of the giant circle showed that it had to be already close to ten in the morning. "_I wonder when I went to bed?_" He thought to himself with a shrug before he looked down at the little demon. "Where's Kouga's ship?"

Myoga pointed easily at a dock only a few hundred yards away from them down the port. "Kouga-sama went-to straight home-e." He told Inuyasha before he put another piece of flat bread into his mouth, breaking it off with a slight crunch. "Said for Inuyasha-sama," The flea demon continued on talking around the food in his mouth. "To go to Shiro when awake." He pointed towards the large castle, the Japanese word not throwing Inuyasha off in the least.

"I guess I better go then." He nodded once to himself before sending Myoga an appreciative look. "Thank you—."

The old man merely smiled in return as he leaned back on the barrel. "Do not-to worry-y Inuyasha-sama." He looked up at the younger man with fondness in his old eyes. "Myoga wa do anything-u for yuu."

Inuyasha sent him a smile back in return and started down the gangplank without another thought. His boots were loud on the slanted wood and the uncovered ears on his head seemed to dance in response to the sound. Briefly he thought to go back to his cabin and grab a hat to cover his ears but decided against the idea. It wasn't that he was afraid to go back up to his cabin, it was just that he didn't see the point.

"_Everyone in this town knows who I am._" He told himself as his feet landed on the cobblestone street and he paused for a moment looking down the street in either direction. He knew exactly what he needed at the moment but there was a chance no one would be selling them at this time of year. "Even if we're so close to spring." He crossed his arms over his chest as he followed the movements of a young man carrying a sack over his shoulder. "_A cabin boy_."

The boy, no more than thirteen and completely demon, looked over at the Captain slowly, his bright blue eyes distinctly uncomfortable. "Buongiorno." The boy nodded not seeming to know what else to say as he turned quickly away from Inuyasha.

The dog demon sighed heavily but ignored the obvious fear that had run throughout the boy's scent. "Buongiorno." He called back to the child and watched as the boy flinched having hoped Inuyasha wouldn't say anything. "C'è qualcuno che vende fiori," He spoke quickly asking the boy for directions as the child turned and looked at him, his small shoulders tense. "In questo periodo dell'anno?"

The child furrowed his brows and gave Inuyasha a look that seemed to say, 'you're crazy' before he nodded once. "In fondo alla strada," He managed to point with one of his fingers down the street. "La signora Annabella."

"Grazie." Inuyasha mumbled and turned away from the boy pausing only long enough to reach into his pocket for the pouch of money. He looked towards the child over his shoulder, noting that the boy was still looking at him carefully. "Garzone?" He called the word for apprentice as he tossed a gold piece towards the boy easily.

The child's eyes turned wide and his mouth practically fell opened as he nearly jumped for the money. "Grazie!" He called quickly even as he looked up to find Inuyasha had already started to walk away. "Grazie, Signore!"

"Di niente." Inuyasha sadi you're welcome over his shoulder as he started down the long boardwalk. His trained eyes watched the already bustling port with curiosity. There were demons everywhere but the primary breed that seemed to be about on the dock was wolf. He could smell them all over everything and he could see them as they loaded and unloaded ships. "_It's almost uncomfortable._" He thought as he continued to walk at a leisurely pace.

A row of women briefly caught his eye, one of the girls smiling at him as she hitched her skirt up a little and nodded towards him. He sent her a cool smile but didn't bother to look down at the prospective thigh she had exposed. The nervousness that had encompassed him earlier came back once more and he frowned. It seemed like only yesterday he would have approached that girl and easily persuaded her for a free ride. It would have been easy, beyond easy but now—.

Inuyasha stopped walking as the scent of flowers reached his nose, the boy having directed him to the flower shop expertly. "_Well his directions were good_." He brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his head before he turned and headed towards the shop. The door chime ringed as he opened the door and the dog demon was instantly assaulted with the smell of hundreds of flowers of all types, shapes, colors, and breeds. "Dear lord." He groaned nearly fainting from the sheer intensity of the smell.

"Coprire naso!" A woman's voice hit the air and suddenly Inuyasha found a handkerchief over his nose.

He jumped as he felt it tied around his face and whipped his head around in time to see a small demon standing no taller than his waist. How the tiny woman had put the handkerchief around his head he would never know. She smiled up at him and her tiny green eyes sparkled as her matching green hair seemed to move as if it were alive. The smell of flowers that clung to her was nowhere near as strong with the silky fabric over his nose but he could still tell the scent had not simply rubbed off onto her but was a part of her.

His eyebrows immediately raised into his hairline as he realized exactly what he was looking at: a demon with the gift of fertility, a plant demon, the rarest kind of demon in the world that he knew of. Demons with the gift of fertility were exceeding rare and exceptionally hard to find even when one knew exactly where to look. This was all due to their natural camouflage. They were literally plants just like the woman standing before him with her leaf like hair and her almost greenish skin. A plant that could walk and talk when so inclined.

"Non avete mai visto un demone come me?" She asked as she raised her fingers up to brush her hair back, they were green as well with thorny nails instead of claws.

_"Never seen a demon like me?"_ The words translated in his head and he nodded in response to the question knowing that he had never to date met a demon such as this one, he had only heard of them and the infamy that came with them. "No." He told her glad that the English word for no and the Italian word for no were the same.

The woman nodded and turned away from him walking further into the shop Inuyasha had yet to really see. There were plants everywhere, vines and ivies and flowers and even trees that all seemed to sway as she walked by, following her as if she were magical, which she was. Taking a step forward after her, Inuyasha carefully entered the shop fully, the plants turned towards him, seeming to bristle as he walked towards their master.

"_I feel like they could kill me_." He thought as he watched a partially thorny looking bush sway back and forth beside him.

"They probably could." The woman responded in front of him and Inuyasha nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"You speak English?"

"I speak everything." The woman replied back and turned to him with a dangerous smile on her lips. "After all, I have plants from all over the world here." The woman reached out her hand, a small plant coming towards her in response. "And plants unlike other creatures have a tendency to listen," She petted the plant as if it were a cat and then released it. "And when you listen you learn." She smiled at him once again but this time the look was not malicious in anyway.

"I can understand that." Inuyasha told her with a nod as he felt his body begin to relax just a little in the store.

"So how can I help you?" She asked as she leaned against what appeared to be a wall but by the texture of its wood Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if it was actually alive somehow.

"I'm getting married today." He explained easily knowing that the woman would understand exactly what he meant.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him gently. "Really?" She didn't wait for a response before she turned her back on him and glanced at something he could not see. "What is she like?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the strange question having not expected a simple flower lady to care about the woman he was marrying. "What?"

"Tell me what she's like." The woman repeated firmly as she turned back towards him, her eyes seeming to glow slightly for a moment.

The look in her eyes made Inuyasha feel just a little bit lightheaded but he ignored the sensation as if compelled to. "Um," The dog demon paused, the right words not coming to him just yet but he could feel them as they tried to push their way to the surface. "She's—sweet and kind and gentle." He said finally not sure exactly what this creature was getting at, closing his eyes against the sight of her, he tried to think. "And," He furrowed his brow, images of Kagome jumping to the forefront of his mind, playing on the back of his eyelids. "She's strong." He continued on, licking his lips a little uncomfortably. "She's probably the strongest person I've ever met."

The plant demon nodded her head to herself and flicked her wrist unnoticeably towards the back of the shop. "Go on." She told him with a nod of her chin and waited patiently as Inuyasha grew lost in his own thoughts.

"Ano," The Nihon-go word didn't upset her for even a second as he continued on. "She—she's smart," Inuyasha felt the word jump from him, the truth behind it making him laugh. "Smarter than me I think." He chuckled this time and sent the shop keeper an awkward smile even with his eyes closed. "She's always—thinking of everyone else before herself too—that's kind of dumb but that's her."

The woman smiled satisfied with his words. For a moment she glanced away from him into the darkness and shook her head before turning back to him. "What does she smell like?" The question hung in the air for a moment, reaching Inuyasha's ears slowly but the answer only took seconds

"Home." He said, not able to deny the words for even a moment as his eyes suddenly opened. "She smells like home," He looked straight into the demon's eyes wanting her to understand exactly what he meant. "And Irish lilies and the sea."

The woman dropped her hands as he spoke, her eyes seeming to go over him as if expecting something to have gone wrong. Everything looked to be working properly, however, the spell washing over him completely. Frowning slightly she brought a hand up waving it only once before she continued on. "What does she like?"

"Books," Inuyasha answered quickly not needing to think for a second about that one. "Especially the Iliad but she can't read Greek—I translated it for her." He added off handedly as he looked away from her towards a deceivingly pretty flower that seemed to be dancing off to his right. "She also loves the violin." He continued on feeling hypnotized by the bobbing orchid as he spoke. "I taught her—I'm still teaching her how to play.

The woman blinked a few times in surprise but didn't say a word on the admission as she flicked her hand again towards the darkness. "What does she," She paused for just a second as she sent the dancing flower a slight glare. It stopped moving immediately and quickly disappeared from sight from the chastisement. "_Pesky things_." She shook her head and looked at Inuyasha once more. "What does she want from her life?"

Shaking his head, feeling somehow liberated now that the little flower had left, Inuyasha turned to her and frowned. It took him a moment to process what she had said but when he finally did, he knew the answer instantaneously. "To travel the world." He told her a fondness brimming in his eyes as he imagined the glow of her skin when she spoke about the sea, admitting to him her love of it. "She wants to see every part of it no matter what."

"And you're okay with that?" The demon asked as she finally allowed her hands to drop for just a second waiting for him to speak.

The dog demon didn't move, his golden eyes seeming focused on something she could not see. "I want," He began softly as his face grew undeniably gentle and his eyes turned to a particular shade of honey that made the demon shiver. "To be the one who takes her there."

The plant demon froze for a second at his words looking at him with a strange sort of respect forming in her heart. She flicked a few fingers in the direction of the darkness, a smile on her face. "What does she look like?" She posed the question, the question which showed most mens true reasons for picking their particular brides.

"Enchanting." He answered simply and closed his eyes as the image began to flow throughout him. "Her hair's short and this strange blackish brown, red color." He waved his own hands in front of himself trying to find words to describe the little wisp of colors. "It kind of changes in the sun and—moonlight too." He bit his lower lip slightly as he felt his stomach flutter. "She has these little curls that—." He inhaled sharply as he saw them in his mind, flowing around her. "It's like they dance all the time even when there's no wind."

The woman smiled, her eyes affectionate as she began to picture this girl inside Inuyasha's head. "What's your favorite thing about her?"

"Her eyes." Inuyasha opened his own and for a moment felt as if he was standing right in front of Kagome. "They're the most beautiful grey." He whispered the words as the image of her in front of him smiled. "I get lost in them sometimes." He admitted watching as her eyes shimmered and sparkled, captivating him completely. "It's almost like, when I look into them I can see all the wisdom that she shouldn't have so young," The image began to fade as he started to come back to himself. "And all the feelings that consume her."

"They say eyes are the gateway to the soul." The plant demon informed him watching as he shook his head in response.

"For Kagome," Inuyasha explained as he finally looked at her once more the image of Kagome completely gone. "They're more than that."

"Hm?"

"They're the gateway to the world." The words seemed to flow from his mouth into the opened air, truthful and blunt. "I look at Kagome, I look into those eyes," He sighed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "And I see the world."

She dropped her hands looking at him with complete amazement. It had been years since someone walked in her door that was actually truly in love with someone else or, at the very least, this deeply. A soft smile formed on her impish features and she clicked her tongue, the sound seeming to make Inuyasha wince and come back to himself a little. "I'm finished."

"What?" The dog demon asked confused as he looked around the shop not quite sure what had just happened to him. Everything felt a little fuzzy and somehow not real as if he was waking up into a dream and not reality. "Um." He looked at the shop keeper who was giving him a worried look.

"Are you alright, my dear?" She asked as she smiled softly at him looking for all pretenses as if she had nothing to hide.

Inuyasha sent her a strange look but felt compelled not to comment. "A—you're done?" He spoke softly, carefully as he watched her closely not sure of himself at all at the moment. "I didn't tell you what I wanted."

"You didn't have to." The woman explained as she turned away from him and reached into the darkness. Instantly, plant like fingers darted out from the black, rushing towards her with two wreaths clutched tightly within their strange almost human hands.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and took the wreathes into his hands, his eyes unable to fathom the beauty of them.

They were both identical, woven from some sort of deep emerald colored vine that he could barely see through the flowers that surrounded it. Unfathomable blue honeywort flowers lined the top, the mixture of cobalt, indigo, and violet petals seeming to drip over the sides of the wreath like tiny yet powerful waterfalls. One of the indigo petals brushed the top of a honeysuckle that rested underneath, the flower seeming to quiver in response. Inuyasha inhaled the fragrance of honey through the handkerchief on his face and nearly sighed. The pure white of the sweet smelling flowers seemed to match Kagome's very soul and the long tendrils of yellow that rested in their centers seemed to match her very heart.

Flowing strands of green fell from the back of the wreaths, the cords that would tie them both together. Inuyasha's fingers hesitated only a moment as he reached for them, the silky feeling of the plant like ribbon taking his breath away. Somehow, and he would never be able to explain how, those ribbons felt just like Kagome's hair, soft and silky and perfect in every way. "They're," He tried to speak as he watched the long green strands curl and uncurl for just a second as if they were alive. "Beautiful—perfect."

The woman approached him slowly, one last flower in her hand. "She sounds even more _beautiful_." She whispered as she presented him with the flower, a beautiful Irish lily tear-drop shaped and white. "Both inside and out." She finished as Inuyasha watched her weave the flower into one of the wreaths, the lily seeming to connect with the other flowers as if it were meant to be amongst them.

"Irish lily." He whispered and looked at the woman in amazement unable to fathom how she had known about Kagome's scent. Vaguely, he registered that he had told her but the whole ordeal seemed too much like a day dream for him to believe it had actually happened. "_It felt like—I just drifted off while I was waiting._" He told himself but the truth in that statement felt dim.

"In some ancient cultures," She began ignoring his thoughts as she pulled her hand away looking at the wreath with loving eyes. "Lily's represent unity." She looked up at him and waited just a second before speaking once more. "What do they represent to you?"

"Kagome." He spoke softly as he looked down at the two wreaths, the lily on Kagome's looking somehow just like her.

"She's a lucky girl." The woman whispered as she brushed her hand over the little lily, the flower seeming to become an even brighter white from her touch. "Because you truly love her." She looked up at Inuyasha watching as the man stared into the wreaths seeing them with complete understanding. "Don't you?"

"I do." Inuyasha nodded as he pulled the two wreaths closer to himself. "How much do I owe you?"

"Five gold and a silver." She spoke sharply as if she were afraid he might argue with her over the price.

Inuyasha frowned, for what the woman had done that didn't seem like much. Reaching into the pouch he pulled out a handful of coins and dropped them into her outstretched hand. "How many's that?"

The woman looked down with wide eyes as she mentally tallied the amount. "Fifteen."

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha bowed slightly to her and sent her a smile the wreathes held firmly in his hand. "Thanks for your time Mrs—Annabella right?"

"Yes, Annabella." She nodded and looked up at Inuyasha slightly dazed as the gold coins brushed against her fingers.

"Well, thanks again." He bowed his head as the wreaths brushed against his skin. He would have to be careful with them so as not to bruise the flowers and yet, somehow he knew, flowers grown by this woman would not bruise easily. "Annabella."

"You're welcome." The woman smiled at him as he turned and began to walk away. "Inuyasha."

He froze not sure how the woman knew his name but didn't comment. After all, if she could read his mind, she had to know his name.

-break-

Inuyasha carried the wreaths protectively against his body, not wanting to damage them from his movements. Sneaking down the stone wall, he scented the air and underneath the nearly debilitating scent of flowers he could smell the exact person he was looking for. Nodding to himself firmly, he looked up at the wall one of his ears swiveling on his head in order to hear in the opposite direction as the guards walked down the small foot path that he himself was currently standing on.

Shrugging his shoulders, amused that he hadn't been noticed yet at all, Inuyasha bent his knees and in one great leap found himself on the wall. He crouched low so as not to be immediately seen and licked his lips as his eyes scanned over the large courtyard before him. It was almost ostentatious to look at, with trees and flowers and a maze in the shape of a cross and shield in the distance. The dog demon pulled a face when he noticed the giant chest table and groaned at the extravagance of it.

"Kouga you sick bastard." He mumbled to himself as he pulled the flowers away from his body slightly so as not to bruise them, and jumped from the wall.

The grand immensity of the extravagant garden nearly took his breath away once he was standing on the ground. He felt somehow surrounded by the plants and even more so, that the plants were happy to be surrounding him. An odd suspicion built within him as he sent one of the plants a glare, the leaves actually seeming to curl from the look.

"_I bet Mrs. Annabella upkeeps this garden_." He thought to himself as he began to walk down the little path, keeping a close eye on the greenery, almost afraid it might somehow attack at any moment. "_Anything's possible_." He told himself as he walked, the area feeling more like a forest than an actual courtyard garden.

For several seconds he walked down the tight path, his eyes wandering towards the little vines that seemed to move only when he wasn't looking. It was as if the forest/garden was enchanted, watching his every move. Unnerved slightly by the thought, Inuyasha growled some of the vines seeming to duck out of sight from the noise. Pleased, he continued down the path, the sun barely peaking through the thick branches above his head. It felt nice when he did step into the light however and he sighed against the sensation of the warmness.

Finally, he stepped out of the forest arriving on a wider path that lead off in the direction of the palace and also away from it as well. Pausing, he lifted his head and scented the air once more, searching the area with his nose absently. It was easy to pick up Kouga's scent, the stink of the wolf permeating throughout the forest. It wasn't easy however to pick up the distinct scent of his current presence. He knew Kouga had to be someone on the grounds but it was hard to discern a direction when the wolf scent came at him from every angle.

Sighing, he brought his free hand up to his neck and rubbed absently before deciding to go in the opposite direction of the palace. "_It's probably better to start this way_." He told himself as the gravel and sand underneath his feet crunched. "_At least away from the damn palace I'll be able to tell if his scent gets stronger or not._"

He continued down the path for only a few brief minutes before the scent became truly stronger telling him he was going in the correct direction. It wasn't long before he found himself coming towards a small clearing with a small white table and two occupants, a man and a woman, both sipping on breakfast tea from the smell of it.

Inuyasha recognized Kouga instantly but it took him just the briefest of seconds to recognize the man's wife. Ayame, cleaned up and in her proper dress and attire, looked like a wholly different woman. She was beyond gorgeous with her red hair curly and let down about the bare shoulders of her morning gown, the woman having not yet changed for company. She turned towards him, her bright green eyes and olive skin making Inuyasha feel a natural attraction to her. She smiled at the sight of him, her fanged grin as wicked as her sparkling green eyes.

"Buongiorno." She called to him as she brought her tea to her lips and took a sip. "Inuyasha."

"Buongiorno." Inuyasha nodded to her as he drew closer to the two.

The bright green eyes fluttered as she took in the wreaths he held protectively towards herself and she turned and looked at Kouga with a feathery smile. "Vedete?" She asked him and the man nodded in return towards his wife before looking at Inuyasha.

"Matrimonio?" He motioned with his chin at the wreaths and Inuyasha nodded once in conformation. "How you say—matrimony-y?"

"Pretty much." Inuyasha nodded as Ayame motioned for him to take a seat at the table. The dog demon didn't say a word but did move towards the chair sitting in it comfortable. Carefully, he placed the two wreaths on the table Ayame eyeing them carefully.

"Annabella." She spoke the name clearly and sent Inuyasha a sweet smile. "De best," She struggled to say in English, her green eyes looking proud for having tried. "No?"

"Yes," Inuyasha agreed unable to help himself when he returned the smile with one of his own. "She was very good."

Ayame nodded in agreement, understanding the simple words. "Tè?" She motioned towards the pot on the table and the extra teacup next to it.

"Grazie." Inuyasha acknowledged and reached for the tea cup only somewhat suspicious. "_It's like they knew I would be coming this morning_." He thought to himself as he poured himself a cup of the tea, the smell of it warm and comforting. "_Myoga did say Kouga asked for me though._"

As if ignoring the conversation thus far, Kougas leaned back in his chair and sat his tea down on the table. "Do you-a need a funerale per de boy, meticcio?" The wolf demon spoke without preamble, his wife sending him a strange look unable to keep up with the conversation.

Completely taken aback by his cousins words Inuyasha lowered his own tea cup. The china hit the expensive metal making a clinging noise that bothered the demons ears. "No." He answered as he watched Kouga take another sip from the tea cup looking almost bored. "He's going to live."

"Really?" Kouga leaned back in his chair actually surprised by the information. "How?" He asked even as Ayame looked between the two men confused. "How was the boy saved?" He asked again as Ayame sent him an angry look, rolling his eyes he quickly translated the words but didn't bother to turn the conversation into Italian. "English," He commanded Inuyasha not bothering to look at his wife. "She needs practice."

Understanding but not quite agreeing, Inuyasha continued on. "Kagome saved him." He explained vaguely as he finally picked up the tea cup again and looked at Ayame apologetically. "She's—good at healing."

Kouga nodded, his whole expression contemplative for a moment as he took a sip of the tea his face expressionless. "Strega." He suddenly said and sent Inuyasha a long hard look that made the dog demon growl.

"No," He said bluntly as he returned the hard look with a glare of his own. "Sacerdotessa." He corrected using the word for priestess over the word for witch, Kagome was not a witch.

"Sacredotessa." Kouga repeated the word and frowned for all of a second before he simply smiled. "Either-a way," He looked straight at Inuyasha, his blue eyes calm and collected. "Kagome—she is amazing."

Inuyasha stared at the man in front of himself no sure what to say. "_Either way, she's amazing_." He repeated Kouga's words, his whole body tilting forward as he placed his hands on his knees. "Yes." He agreed and nodded his head as affection for her made a smile appear on his face once more. "She is amazing."

Only understanding about half of the conversation Ayame frowned. "Kagome?" She asked her husband who sent her a nod. "Kagome de one sa—save—moi?"

Kouga smiled at her, pride showing on his face as she attempted to speak in English only slightly hindered by her Spanish and Italian. "Oh, Meticcio, I thought voi might-a want to know," He began slowly as he crossed his legs and leaned back more fully in the chair. "I told de umano dey could stay in moi kingdom if dey liked or go casa."

Inuyasha nearly dropped his glass as confusion swept his brain. "But—you hate humans?"

"Hate is-a potent-e word." Kouga leaned back and looked up at the sky his blue eyes searching for words or maybe for something else entirely. "I never met your papa." He said abruptly making Inuyasha raise an eyebrow even further perplexed by the strange actions of the man in front of him. "Ma, I did meet your Mama," He lowered his head and finally looked at Inuyasha. "I told you about dat."

"Yeah." The Captain answered the unasked question as he finally gave up holding his drink and sat it on the table before him. "Where are you going with this?"

"Umano girl covered in Eion's scent." Kouga didn't bother answering the questions as he clicked his tongue as if amused. "I remember—thinkin' how petite she was," His eyes became distant as he spoke looking as if he was no longer standing in the room but was somewhere far away. "Just-a tiny little ding."

Something in Inuyasha's chest seemed to convulse from Kouga's words. The love for his mother making his heart clench as he realized that she had been near this man. "_What_ _did he do?_" He wondered to himself as he watched Kouga shift in his spot. "_He's been acting so weird lately._" He thought as he remembered Kouga's shift in behavior when he asked the man to help him at the prison.

"She should-a been," Kouga continued talking not aware of Inuyasha's thoughts in the least. "Scared of moi—." His voice faltered for a second and he lowered his eyes as a soft smile formed on his face. Inuyasha could honestly say he had never seen a look quite like that on Kouga before. It was fond and sweet and surprisingly gentle as if he were thinking of a child who was his own. "Ma she just-a smile and told moi," He lifted his head and looked straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "She like-a blu eyes" He laughed and shook his head as if it was the funniest thing she could have said. "I had never seen anyone look at moi and smile and speak-a so easily." He tilted his head down to look at Inuyasha and imprint the idea on him. "Never."

"Kouga." His wife spoke gently having understood the majority of his words or perhaps having already known what he was going to tell Inuyasha.

"I played wit-a her," Kouga spoke softly as he reached for his wife, taking her hand into his gently. "Umano games while moi Papa argued wit-a his brother." He looked up at Inuyasha and gave the man a half hearted smile from the memory. "Eion watched us and she laughed," The smile grew a bit and he laughed as well. "She make-a flower rings, put 'em in his hair."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh as well as he imagined his grandfather with flowers in his hair to entertain the little girl.

"Your Mama was-a darin' girl," Kouga leaned back in the chair his shoulder's slumping as he allowed Ayame's hand to fall out of his grasp. "She must-a been an amazin' woman, not scared of anydin' or anyone." He sighed heavily and turned his head towards the ground staring at it for some time before he raised it up and nodded once firmly. "Le ho rispettato."

This made Inuyasha's head shoot up, his eyes wide. He had never thought in a million years to have ever heard such words come out of Kouga's mouth. _"I respected her_." He replayed the words in his head in complete disbelief even as he watched Ayame nod her head as if she had always known.

"Even when she-a marriy-y some demone and bore you." He was blunt as he spoke, his blue eyes looking now right into Inuyasha's own. "Le ho rispettato."

The dog demon frowned and smiled all at once knowing that the words were an insult but not for his mother.

"I don't-a know why she had you." Kouga explained his prejudice still on his lips but somehow lessoning. "Ma—," He sighed once the fond expression on his face coming back. "Knowing her, she-a not have regretted a ding."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows trying to process what Kouga was saying.

"She—she-a would be proud." Kouga stopped himself and growled slightly as if the very words he had spoken had pissed him off. "I guess recently, I was-a remind of her." He continued on no longer sending a single compliment Inuyasha's way. "And I realized I was-a behaving like moi Papa." He bit out the word, true hatred edging in on his voice in that moment. "I never want-a be dat bastardo."

The dog demon shook his head, he couldn't say he understood the logic but he knew what Kouga was saying. "So," He interjected carefully as he watched the other man eye him strangely. "You've changed your opinions about humans."

"No," Kouga shook his head adamantly and took a sip of his tea once more until there was nothing left in the cup. "I have-a simply," He brought the tea cup down to the table, sitting it on the surface gingerly. "Found moi opinion again," He smirked and sent his wife a soft look as she reached for the kettle to pour some more tea. "Meticcio."

Inuyasha nodded once accepting the words, still not really understanding them. "_As long as he's changed who cares why he did_." He told himself as he grabbed his tea cup from the table again and sipped on it.

Noticing the way the conversation had closed Ayame smiled and finally motioned towards the wreaths once more, bringing back the previous conversation. "Pretty." She said simply in English as she looked at the blue, white, yellow flowers that intertwined with the emerald green vine. "Per who?"

Inuyasha caught the look out of the corner of his eye and sighed as he sat the teacup down once more. "Kagome." He acknowledged and Ayame's eyes seemed to light up as if she highly approved of such a thing. Feeling comforted by her approval Inuyasha cleared his throat and turned towards Kouga finally prepared to talk to him about the real reason he had come to the castle this morning. "I have one more favor to ask."

"I am-a tired of your favors." The demon rolled his eyes but nodded his chin immediately after.

"I want to marry Kagome." Inuyasha ignored Kouga's words, watching as the wolf demon looked at him with no surprise on his face what so ever. "And you're the only person in a thousand leagues that I know can force someone to perform the ceremony."

Kouga narrowed his eyes in surprise and looked over at his wife who hadn't followed the conversation. She gave him a strange look but he didn't bother to translate, instead he turned back to Inuyasha giving him a stern look. "Why—why you need-a ceremonia?"

"Because she's," Inuyasha hesitated not sure how to explain his reasoning to Kouga at all. "Well maybe not proper but," He sighed heavily and brought a hand up to his neck rubbing at it as it knotted. "I want to be truly married to her." He lifted his head and gave Kouga a critical look. "I love her Kouga and she deserves to have me as a husband," He paused for just a moment letting his words sink into Kouga. "Not just some man that shares a bed with her."

Kouga nodded his head and shifted his weight forward as he glanced at his wife who was still confused. "Lui vuole che io sposassi loro." He explained simply telling her about what Inuyasha wanted from them, that he needed someone to perform the ceremony.

The woman frowned at the information knowing that a priest in their country or any country in Europe would never agree to this particular union. Inuyasha, after all, was a half demon, a creature that was generally scorned and not allowed marriage. To top it all off, he wanted to marry a human for love and not just political or social bonds. That was a dangerous thing to the demons of the world as people in love tend to express their love physically and thus often allow the physical manifestation of children, mixed race children. No demon would ever wed the two if such a thing were possible.

The wolf queen bit her lip and looked towards him apologetically. "I no one know to do." She expressed the thoughts as well as she could her words a bit confusing. "No priest will."

"I know." Inuyasha lowered his head and rubbed his face tiredly. "I mean—I just want the ceremony it doesn't have to be legal in the eyes of the church." He explained slowly as he lifted his head watching as Ayame nodded having understood his slow speech. "I just want her—to feel—I don't know."

"Like it-a real." Ayame spoke softly as she looked towards her husband, her green eyes turning darker. "Kouga can do." She looked at Inuyasha promptly as if waiting for him to argue.

The dog demon opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut before the words left his mouth. It wasn't that bad of an idea having Kouga perform the ceremony. Kouga was technically allowed to unite two people if he so deemed them worthy. He was the king of the country, after all. "Um—that could work." He lifted his head and looked towards Kouga who was glaring at both of them with a look that could kill.

"Kouga you do-a." She commanded her husband simply and bluntly, the matter of factness of her tone making Inuyasha laugh.

Kouga glared at his wife but didn't respond right away with his answer. Instead he sighed and sent the younger man a withering look. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak but snapped it shut almost immediately after.

"Kouga." Ayame drew out his name as if it were a curse and the wolf demon growled at her. She growled back immediately, the sound of a female wolf demon growling a lot more intimidating than any male could have sounded.

Kouga whined ever so slightly, almost indiscernibly, before turning back to Inuyasha. He stared at the man for just a second before finally speaking. "De first time I met Kagome," He began cryptically, Inuyasha sending him a strange look. "She-a look moi in de eyes." Kouga smirked as he spoke, remembering the meeting fondly. "She was-a scared unlike Mama but dat same determination was dere, burning in each grey-y iris." He cleared his throat and looked at Inuyasha. "And because-a her, I'll bite moi tongue and marry you both."

"Thank you." Inuyasha managed to say as the shock of the statements grabbed at his tongue preventing him from speaking.

Kouga smirked but didn't send Inuyasha a sarcastic remark. "When do you want-a de cerimonia?"

"Tonight," Inuyasha answered immediately watching as Ayame nodded, understanding this part of the conversation. "Sunset."

"Who will be de uniters?" Kouga pressed further waiting just long enough for Inuyasha to say, Sango and Miroku. "And how much-a will you pay moi per dis?"

Inuyasha snorted feeling the catch in the conversation. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at Kouga roughly. "How much do you want?"

"A promise only." Kouga spoke firmly waiting for Inuyasha to nod his head to go on before he continued speaking. "Next time I tell meticcio never come-a here again you promise listen."

"I could say the same to you." Inuyasha grumbled but knew already that the promise was not really real but more of a keeping up appearances moment.

Kouga growled slightly and crossed his arms over his chest with defiance. "I am-a de king, I can do whatever I want."

"Well I'm a pirate," Inuyasha fired back as he sent the man a hard glare. "And we _chose_ to do whatever we want." He held onto the word chose for just a moment too long listening to Ayame's loud sigh as she got up from the table and walked away without words.

Kouga turned and glared at him but the look actually seemed playful. "Look what you did." He pointed towards his wife who knew just enough English to respond back in Inuyasha's place.

"Pathetic!"

-break-

Sango stood behind Kagome in the small room Kouga had given them to dress in. Her hands were practically shaking as she finished buttoning the back of Kagome's skirt smoothing the fabric as she did so. The blue material was silky and soft and layered so that the blue was actually intertwined with a hundred other colors from the same spectrum: Whites and violets and sapphires and indigos lining the bottom of the dress. The bodice, although made from the same shimmering fabric, was more white than blue and lined with little white flowers that Kagome was almost positive were made from pearls or other precious stones.

The very top of the dress was trimmed with antique lace spun in a mystical pattern that looked for all pretences like waves flowing about her shoulders. And, unlike any dress Kagome had over owned, it was cut low, her neck actually exposed but, luckily for her modesty, not her shoulders. "_I wouldn't want anyone to see the mark anyway_." She thought to herself as she stared into the mirror her eyes staring at the spot the mark Inuyasha had given her rested, hidden by the fabric of the bodice.

"It's so beautiful." Sango moved away from Kagome as she finally got the back of the dress situated to her satisfaction. "I just can't believe Ayame let you wear it."

"I guess," Kagome spoke slowly as she looked at herself in the mirror, the fabric changing color with every little move she made. "When you save someone's life they'll—." She froze unable to finish the sentence as she looked at the bodice of the dress studying the little pearls and diamonds there. "I can't believe she let me borrow it."

"Neither can I." Sango agreed as she looked over Kagome's shoulder into the mirror. The two women made eye contact for the briefest of moments before Sango pursed her lips and moved back to the dressing table. "The veils next."

"Is it okay to look in the mirror?" Kagome asked suddenly as she stared at herself unable to move her eyes from the beautiful dress.

"Yeah—that's just a demon's tale." Sango mumbled as she grabbed the veil from the table, it was a simple one compared to the dress, pure, clean, white and only covered with a few sparse gems all of them blue to match the gown. "She spared no expense for you." Sango whispered as she felt the fabric, it wasn't soft like the dress, the material much rougher in order to keep evil spirits away from Kagome in these last few moments. "_Although, I think the evil spirits would be in for some bad luck if they tried to touch Kagome._" She chuckled slightly and turned towards the girl again.

Kagome was staring at herself in the mirror, no longer looking at the dress but instead at her already painted face. She had insisted that the paint be as minimal as possible (truthfully she had not wanted any) and that it only was applied to her lips and cheeks instead of all over. It had been a good choice, the girl's natural beauty seeming to come out from just the redness of her lips and the slight tint on her cheeks. The color even seemed to make her eyes brighter, the grey appearing more white than black at the moment.

Approaching the girl slowly, Sango grabbed a pin from the bag at her waist and prepared to set the veil in Kagome's hair. "Um—I wanted to ask you something before—the wedding." She began carefully as she placed the veil on Kagome's head, maneuvering the first pin gently in her hair.

"Okay." Kagome replied as she held as still as possible not wanting to be pricked by the needles.

"Do you know," Sango paused for just a moment as she inserted another pin. "What to—you know—expect?"

Kagome felt the color drain in her face as fear immediately jumped into her stomach. "Um," She started to laugh, to push the thought away so Sango wouldn't bring it up again but she knew better. "Kind of." She offered softly as her face went from pale to red in only a few seconds.

"Do you have," Sango paused for just a moment as she placed another pin in Kagome's hair, stepping back to look it over critically for a moment. "Questions, anything?"

"No." Kagome said quickly as she brought her hands up around herself feeling the anxiety beginning to mount within her.

"Okay." Sango cleared her throat as if she didn't believe the other woman and truthfully she didn't. "Well, just, I have to say one thing." She dropped her hands, the last of the pins between her fingers. "He's a good man."

Kagome flushed as she looked down at the ground not wanting to hear what Sango was saying and wanting to all at the same time.

"He's kind and gentle even if he doesn't act like it all the time," She continued on fidgeting as she looked over Kagome's shoulder, seeing only the top of the girl's head in the mirror. "And he will—you know he'll be nice to you."

Kagome looked up suddenly and turned towards Sango, looking the other woman straight in the eye. She felt the words forming on her lips instantly and unable to contain them blurted them out. "I'm so nervous."

Sango nodded in response knowing exactly what Kagome was feeling in that moment. "I was nervous," She paused and pushed away any thoughts of Costa that might come to her mind. "With Miroku."

"You were?" Kagome felt just a little wave of reassurance enter her or better yet solidarity.

"I think everyone is, even," She stopped for just a second before his name left her lips for the first time. "Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked once, surprised not only by the fact that Sango had never to her knowledge called Inuyasha by his name but also because of her words. "He's—you think he's—nervous?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Sango whispered, watching as Kagome fell into thought, her mind focused only on the information Sango had presented to her. Realizing that the girl would not be able to talk just yet, Sango stepped back forward and grabbed another pin. "_It'll only take two or three more._" She thought to herself as she gently moved Kagome's hair to the side before placing one of the pins on her temple.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror watching as Sango placed the next pin so as to hold the veil in place. Her mind washed with Sango's words, the idea that Inuyasha could possibly be nervous making her feel just a little bit calmer if not a little bit confused. "_Why would he be nervous?"_ She asked herself as she looked into the mirror, Sango's steady hands keeping her focused. "_He knows what to do, he's done it before_." She reasoned as her stomach flipped flopped from the very thought. "_It's not like it's new to him or anything_." She gulped as a little voice in the back of her head interjected.

"_But it is_."

Her heartbeat picked up in her chest as she had to inhale deeply in order to catch her breath. "_Why would it be different?_" She wondered as she raised her head up and looked at herself in the mirror. "_Why is it different?_" She searched her own eyes as if they would somehow give her the answer and much to her own surprise, they did. "Is it because of me?"

Sango froze, the last pin already positioned and ready to be pushed in. "What?"

"Me." She spoke softly as she looked towards Sango in the mirror. "Is it because it's me?"

Sango pushed the last pin in quickly and opened her mouth to speak but a knocking on the door stopped her before she could say a word. "Yes?" She called, her voice coming across as almost breathless.

"It's time." Miroku called from the other side of the door, both women instantly freezing from the words. "Are you two ready?"

Sango glanced down at her red gown and then into the mirror at her already fixed hair and make-up before looking at Kagome. The girl's gown was perfect and the veil was placed just so behind her head, ready to be moved to the front until Inuyasha moved it back. Physically she looked ready but mentally was an entirely different thing. "Are you ready?" Sango asked watching as Kagome's eyes flickered slightly opened and closed, her thoughts showing plainly on her face.

"Am I ready?" She whispered as she watched her reflection in mirror, her nerves fluttering in her stomach. "_I'm so nervous_." She told herself but her earlier thoughts jumped into her head, calming her. "_And he has to be too._" She nodded as she looked herself in the eye telling herself over and over again that he was nervous to, nervous because of her, just as she was nervous because of him.

Slowly, Kagome reached up as she watched herself in the mirror and took the veil from behind her head into her grasp. The fabric was rough against her fingers but she appreciated the feel of it as her heart hammered in her chest. These were her last few moments left as an unmarried woman and that seemed downright impossible to her. She could almost see her mother chastising her, she could almost hear her voice echoing in her head and the sound made her miss her. The pins pulled ever so slightly but not in a painful way and she inhaled deeply as she brought the fabric to the front of her face. She could just see herself in the mirror, the fabric just transparent enough that it allowed her to still look at her eyes.

"_This is it,"_ She thought to herself as she stared into that mirror. "T_he girl who had only one marriage offer by the age of seventeen is getting married_." The nervousness suddenly began to fade as a smile floated onto her lips. "_And she's the one who made the offer._" She giggled slightly and turned towards Sango. She could just see the other woman through the veil. "Do I look like a bride?" She asked wanting suddenly to know if such a thing was possible for a girl like her.

Sango felt her lip tremble with emotions as she reached out and adjusted the veil carefully. "Kagome," She paused as her hands dropped from the fabric to Kagome's hands, grabbing the already gloved appendages carefully. "You look happy." Sango chuckled as the outline of Kagome's eyebrows raising showed her the other woman's surprise. "And that's," She continued on as she felt little tears form in the corner of her eyes. "More important than looking like just a bride."

-break-

The chapel was a small speck in Kouga's courtyard, no larger than Inuyasha's cabin on the Shikuro and, even more likely, a bit smaller. Despite its size, however, it held the look of a structure more ancient than even antiquity. Vines covered its large stone walls and trees neatly rested against the roof seeming to both support it and destroy it all at once. Expensive stained windows depicting wolf demons in epic battles allowed soft multicolored shadows to come inside the inner sanctum, highlighting the room in pinks and yellows and oranges and blues.

The soft light created a strange hue of colorations on the six small chairs that barely fit within the room. Originally, the chairs appeared to be a simple brown, made from a dense and thick wood that smelled like cherry or maybe oak; with the colored lights, however, they looked like rainbows, stained a million different colors. Sitting within only two of them were Totosai and Myoga, both men appearing truly humbled to have been invited to witness the events that would take place within these walls.

In front of the two demons, in front of the other four unoccupied chairs, a small alter designed for just the speaker to stand upon seemed to hover. It was higher than the floor and made of what appeared to be a luxurious marble of black and white. The stain glass hitting the marble tainted its normally straight forward beauty though, making the flush of colors far more festive than simple black and white. And standing on the platform, dressed in his most regal and gallant clothes, was Kouga, Inuyasha in a more simple outfit at his side. The wolf demon was currently holding the two wreaths that Mrs. Annabella had made, his eyes studying the flowers with knowledgeable appreciation.

"Annabella did a lovely-y job." He commented as he turned the wreaths over in his hands, looking down at Inuyasha who was standing just to his right, his foot tapping on the ground.

The dog demon glanced towards him, acknowledging him with only a slight shrug. "Yeah." He agreed but his mind wasn't really on the flowers. It wasn't that he didn't think she hadn't done amazing work, she had in fact done the most amazing work he had ever seen on wedding wreaths; however, flowers were nowhere near as important as other things right now.

Raising his head, the dog demon looked down at the chapel's door, it was opened allowing the gentle breeze from Kouga's extensive garden to flow into the room. The smell of distant flowers and guards and Ayame reached his nose and he shifted awkwardly. There was only one smell right now he really wished to experience and the only evidence of it was coming from one of the wreaths Kouga was holding.

"_I can't stand the waiting_." He thought to himself as he caught a glimpse of the hem of Ayame's dress. The woman was waiting just outside in probably the most modest gown she owned. It was a simple yellow, which matched her hair quite nicely, and it had almost no lace or ruffles on it. "_I guess she wanted to—let Kagome be the star today._" He told himself, knowing without even having to think the words that Kagome would have been the star anyway, even if Ayame wore the most beautiful dress she owned.

The dog demon inhaled slowly as he tried to calm himself, he was growing impatient with every second that passed. The light outside was beginning to fade a little, darkness about to come upon the world in a little less than an hour or so. His foot tapped against the stone and he caught sight of Totosai sending him an amused smile. He growled in response but that only seemed to make the old man even more entertained. Before he could chastise the man, however, the scent of his son hit his nose and he jumped, not from fear but from anticipation.

Within seconds, Miroku appeared in the doorway dressed in a simple wool suit that had to be hot even in the current weather. The man adjusted the coat as he walked into the chapel, his smart and polished boots gleaming in the light of the stained glass. It took him only a few steps to make it to his father, a smile on his face. "You look nervous." He whispered, knowing that the demons in the room would hear him anyway but not really caring.

"I'm not nervous." Inuyasha quickly told the boy as he shifted uncomfortably in his suit.

Miroku chuckled slightly to himself as he stepped up onto the platform reaching for his father's bow tie. Grabbing the edges of the white silk he carefully straightened the bow until it was properly aligned. "I've never seen you in a suit this nice." He commented as he stepped away, looking down at the man's fine silk clothes, they (just like Kagome's dress) had to be costly.

"I don't think," Inuyasha looked down at himself before glancing at Kouga snidely. "I've ever worn anything this ridiculously expensive."

"Dat's obvious." Kouga fired back automatically without even looking at Inuyasha once.

The dog demon growled but refrained from commenting as a scent he loved more than anything reached his nose. Instantly his entire body perked up, his ears going straight up on his head as he took in the distant sound of heels stepping over gravel and Sango whispering words of reassurance. His heart caught in his throat and he had to resist the urge to be physically sick as his nerves absolutely consumed him. "She's coming." He whispered to himself, the others only hearing the words because they had been so close.

"Deep-a Meticcio," Kouga said from his left and Inuyasha nodded slowly in understanding.

He would have to breathe deeply if he wanted to stay standing in that moment. His ears twitched almost violently as he heard Ayame's sweet Italian call towards Sango. The woman immediately answered in her own version of the unused language, her grammar having suffered from not speaking it for so long. What they were saying, Inuyasha did not know, all he knew was that Kagome's scent was coming closer and his hands were becoming wetter from sweat. He gulped as her footsteps neared the opened door, the lump in his throat growing and growing with each moment.

He heard the footsteps halt and he took a step forward stumbling straight off the platform and nearly falling flat on his face. He heard Miroku call his name and he felt the man reach for him while Kouga laughed in the background but he ignored them both. All he had eyes for and ears for at the moment was Kagome, she was the only thing he wanted to hear and the only thing he wanted to see.

Suddenly, her laugh permeated the air and Inuyasha felt his heart stop as he saw her step into the doorway, Sango and Ayame both behind her. His eyes were filled with the sight of her, the blue shimmering dress and the bodice of gems that sparkled as the stained light hit them filling his eyes. He felt the lump in his throat grow just a little bit as she took her first step into the chapel, the movement slow as she tried to make herself look elegant without knowing she didn't need to try.

His eyes grew dry as he refused to blink, staring at her as she took her steps towards him, the veil covering her face just enough that he could only see the outline smile. Her perfect smile, dazzling and blissful and a million other things he could not name no matter how many languages he knew. Still, underneath everything—underneath the sparkling fabric, the gemstones, the veil—she was still so much more than simply dazzling.

He finally let himself blink, taking just a moment to inhale her and he was rewarded by the smell of life. The smell of lilies; the smell of salt; the smell of a home he had been looking for since he was just fifteen—all of it was the smell of Kagome.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha blinked slowly, the expression on his face matching her own hidden by the veil. His bright gold eyes were wide and deep, swimming with feelings she instantly recognized: adoration, amazement, longing, happiness, gratitude, pleasure, nervousness, anxiety and above all else love. His whole face was made of love.

It was in his eyes, the molten gold overflowing with it. It was in the curve of his smile and the reddish color of his lips. It was in the little fang that was peeking out from between them as he tried to stop himself from smiling far too wide; from looking too eager. It was in the glow of his cheeks and the slight blush that touched just the brim of his nose. It was in the way his ears tilted forward listening to her every footstep and probably even her heart's every beat. It was in the way he leaned, his body coming to her like a flower that tilts to catch the rays of the sun. It was in the way his fingers twitched as if they were dying to reach for her. It was in the way his feet shuffled forward ever so slightly as she came to stand before him. It was in every fiber of his being, in every movement, in every thought, in every solid aspect of his life.

Standing right across from one another, the two stared neither quite believing that the moment was possible. It seemed completely surreal, impossible, improbable, and quite frantically unreal. It seemed like only moments before they had been two strangers born worlds apart. Yet now, they stood in front of one another prepared to connect themselves permanently in this world. And somehow, despite the pure strangeness of such a possibility, the thought was comforting.

Nearly holding her breath, Kagome bowed her head as she had seen so many of her friends do before her: the sign of giving oneself away to a man, of accepting him to take care of her always. It felt somehow unnatural for her but she continued to duck her head none the less waiting for Inuyasha to speak to her, to tell her to rise, the first command a husband ever gave his wife. After several long seconds, however, the command had not come and worried Kagome raised her head just in time to see the twitch of Inuyasha's ears as he bowed openly to her.

She felt the shock of Kouga and Ayame as they both questioned such a strange break from tradition but in her heart she understood the symbolism completely. They raised up at the same time, Inuyasha smiling down at her as if she were the entire world in front of him. Carefully, he reached up and took the edges of the veil into his hands, the action making her eyes widen. Traditionally, the veil wasn't touched until the man took the woman to the marriage chamber where he would look upon her face in complete privacy. To touch the veil before hand was simply—disobeying all matters of propriety and decency.

Clawed fingers moved the fabric gently, exposing the blush that had washed over her face as he placed the veil behind her head. "Inu—?" She started to say but he simply smiled at her and bent forward, placing a soft kiss upon her painted lips.

Kagome gasped from the contact but didn't back away. The kiss only lasted a few short moments before he pulled back, his golden eyes meeting her own grey ones one last time before he turned around and looked Kouga straight in the eyes.

"I wish to be united to this woman." He told the man before looking towards Kagome, giving her a bashful glance she didn't quite understand. "And I believe she wishes to be united to me as well," The words were those not spoken at a wedding, a girl never had an opinion. "Right?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, amazed that he had even bothered to ask. Clearing her throat feeling just a little bit exposed, she nodded before speaking softly. "Yes," She spoke quietly and looked up at him wanting to see the reassurance in his eyes. It took her only a moment to find it, the sight of it making her smile. "Yes." She spoke a bit louder, the confidence within her growing.

Inuyasha turned towards Kouga at her words, staring at the confused blue eyes of the wolf demon. "Would you unite us?" He asked and Kouga looked at him completely baffled but nodded anyway as he held the wreaths in his hands.

"Kneel." Kouga said simply, skipping over most of the ceremony completely. Somehow it just didn't seem necessary in that moment to tell these two people about the wonders of marriage and of falling in love with your bride, a woman you normally did not know. For these two, it just wasn't necessary if anything it was them who should lecture on love.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stepped forward towards Kouga, kneeling down before him their heads tilted down. The wolf demon cleared his throat and held up both wreaths before the crowd. At first, he found himself unable to speak, not because he had forgotten the words but because suddenly, for the first time, he understood them. It was strange sensation looking down at the tops of their heads, a half demon and a human who truly loved each other. Even though he had performed at least a hundred marriages in his life as king he had never once performed one such as this. Even when he married his own wife, he had not loved her, he had not even known her. Love had been something that had grown through strict nurturing over a hundred years but for these two it was something that had taken root within them and blossomed.

Holding the wreaths above their heads, Kouga looked out at the two old men, his wife, Inuyasha's son and daughter-in-law sitting in the chairs and he saw that same understanding on their faces. "Corona," He spoke in Italian first as he held the wreaths up to the crowd. "Wreaths," He switched to English as he lowered them and touched the edge to Inuyasha's head and then Kagome's before bringing them back to himself. "De symbol-o of unity." He spoke softly and in English for the benefit of the small group gathered. "A never endin' circle rapresent-a of life." He looked into the flowers, staring at them as they seemed to shake against his fingers. "Let-a dese wreaths also be a symbol-o of you both." He whispered the words as he separated the two wreaths finally one going in his left hand and one in his right. "A symbol-o of de connection you make today."

He held the first wreath above Inuyasha's head, not touching it to his crown, merely allowing it to hover there. He paused for just a second looking down at the two ears that marked the younger man as a half demon. Inhaling deeply, he let out a sigh, forcing himself to ignore them as he continued on.

"Dis wreath unites you." He spoke carefully, his eyes staying on the top of Inuyasha's head watching as the ears tilted to take in the words. "It represent-a your life, your seed, your potential, your abilità, your protect-tiona, and de gifts you bring to dis woman's life with every petal of every flower dat is intertwined upon it." He finished, placing the crown on Inuyasha's head carefully.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome the wreath on his head making his ears twitch slightly. She shifted her eyes at the exact same time, turning to look at him with a small smile on her face, ready.

"Dis wreath unites you." Kouga began again as the two looked at each other neither able to look away. "It represent-a your life, your womb, your gentilezza, your purità, and the gifts you bring to dis man's life with every petal of every flower dat is intertwined upon it." Kouga gently smoothed the wreath before placing it on Kagome's head, the lily facing towards him delicate and white.

With just his eyes, he motioned for Sango and Miroku to stand, the two knowing already what was expected of them. The chairs scrapped slightly against the wooden floor as the two moved across the short distance to stand behind the couple. With one hand, Kouga motioned once more for Kagome and Inuyasha to rise, the two moving in unison as they looked at the wreaths, in each other's hair, the symbol of unification between two souls.

The wolf demon shook his head at their distractedness and continued on unhindered. "Who are you to dis man?" He directed the question toward Miroku who stood directly behind his father.

The young man felt his throat go dry as he looked towards Kouga and his father at the same time, the enormity of this moment not wasted on him in the least. "I stand before you as his son."

The king nodded and looked towards Inuyasha, managing only briefly to catch his eye. "Do you give-a your son de right to unite you?" He modified the words as was necessary when a true parent was not present to unify a couple.

"I do." Inuyasha nodded once firmly and tried to keep his face as straight as possible but he couldn't stop the smile that was overtaking it.

"Den let it be so." Kouga bowed his head towards Miroku, the unspoken sign that it was the boy's turn to act.

"Although, I am not his father," Miroku took a deep breath as he spoke, feeling the irony in the words. "He has given me the right to unite him to this woman." He reached for the strings that hung down from Inuyasha's wreath holding them between his fingers, they were silky. "And with that right, I will unite you."

Kouga nodded once and turned his eyes towards Sango. "Who are you to dis woman?"

"I stand before you as her loyal friend." Sango spoke clearly and without any hesitation as her heart swelled with all the love she felt for both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Do you," He turned towards Kagome, the woman looking at him already, waiting. "Give-a your loyal friend de right to unite you?"

"I would ask for no one else." Kagome spoke the words knowing they weren't proper but realizing they were far more powerful than the simplicity of the words '_I do._'

Sango held up the little silky strand without prompting, not giving Kouga time to say anything. "Although, I am not her mother," She spoke the words, Kagome feeling her heart ache in her chest for just a moment at the thought. "She has given me the right to unite her to this man." She held the strings firmly in her hands as she looked at the back of Kagome's head, the connection they had built over the past nine months so strong it made her heart burn. "And with that right, I will unite you."

"As you hold-a dese strands of unity infuse your love into dem." Kouga continued on as he watched Sango and Miroku both close their eyes, actually listen and obeying his words as no one else really ever had before. "Let your love for dem, de first love dey have ever known, be de foundation-a for dis new love to grow." He licked his lips slowly feeling as if the words lacked importance at this ceremony somehow. "And with it unite dem both in heart, mind and soul."

Together Sango and Miroku took the strands, pulling them together in the space that rested between Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies. The strings connected and although there was no moment of sparkling lights or dazzling displays of their new connection both Inuyasha and Kagome felt suddenly much closer. Carefully, Sango and Miroku tied the strings together before dropping their hands away both of their eyes washing with tears.

"Let dis be a simbolo of your unity." Kouga continued as he looked at the spot where the two strings now became one. "But remember it is fragile." He lifted his head and looked at them both with truth behind his eyes. "String-a can easily be frayed and worn until dey are no more." He spoke clearly and slowly watching as two sets of eyes looked directly into his own taking the words to heart. "So, nurture dem and preserve dem and cherish-a dem until you both no longer know dis world."

Kagome frowned having never before heard the ceremony end in such a way and yet it seemed so beautiful to her. "_Until we both no longer know this world_." She felt her heart race in her chest at the possibility of what that meant. "_This_ _love—will never die as long as one of us," _She looked towards her husband as he looked down at her, all the love he had for her clear in his eyes._ "Is alive_."

-break-

Miroku stretched as he walked down the hallway towards his and Sango's room. "I'm so full." He muttered as he glanced at his wife beside him, her face drawn into thought. "How was your food?"

"Pretty good." Sango whispered as she paused in front of her and Miroku's room for the night.

Miroku nodded at her words as he reached for the handle and turned it carefully. "It was nice of Kouga to prepare the marriage banquet and these rooms." He spoke carefully as he watched her distracted face a little worriedly.

She nodded in return as her brown eyes looked around the luxurious room they had stayed in the first time. "It was—," She paused as she crossed the threshold imagining Kagome stepping over that same threshold in her mind. "Nice of him."

"He said we can even have a bath again if we want." Miroku commented offhandedly as he shut the door behind himself and latched it with a soft click. "Otou-san will like that."

Sango nodded at his words but didn't comment just yet as she crossed the room towards the vanity. "_I wonder how they are?_" She thought to herself as she eyed the bed in their own room, the soft mattress looking appealing. "_At least, Kagome will be comfortable here with clean water and a bath already prepared—that will be nice for afterwards_." She thought even as an uneasy feeling grabbed at her heart. "_Still_," She glanced at her husband who had already undone his tie and was now starting on his shirt. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Startled by the words, Miroku turned towards Sango and raised an eyebrow. Finally, he released a chuckle and waved a hand as if to brush off Sango's words. "I doubt by now she's all that inexperienced." He told his wife but the woman frowned in response.

"According to her she is inexperienced." Sango spoke calmly to her husband watching as the man began to unbutton his jacket prepared to throw it aside.

"Really?" He spoke, actually surprised by the words, carefully he moved his hands off the buttons of his jacket. "She told you?"

"Every time I've ever asked her she's said they've done nothing." Sango walked across the room feeling probably more nervous for Kagome than Kagome actually did herself. "Once she even told me I was the only person on this ship to see her naked." She tried to joke off the feeling but it didn't do all that much good.

"Sango." Miroku shook his head and followed her across the room. "Let me help you with your bodice." He distracted skillfully, the woman turning around to look at him surprised.

"Okay." She nodded her head and waited for the feel of his hands as he began to undo each button. They slipped away from her back one at a time, exposing her shoulder's to Miroku.

"Don't worry about Kagome." He told her softly as his own nervous began to grow, knowing that there was something he had to tell her tonight. "_There are bigger things you should worry about." _He thought but did not say as the dress began to come off, her stay keeping her covered from his eyes for now. "Otou-san—."

"I know." Sango interrupted him as she felt the last button at her waist come undone. "I know, Miroku more than anyone probably," She turned towards her husband giving him a half hearted smile. "How gentle and kind your father is."

The man nodded his head slightly and stepped back as she allowed the bodice to fall forward, the stay underneath covering her still pretty well. He couldn't see it yet, her stomach was smooth and flat but if Inuyasha said she was pregnant then she was, his father was never wrong. Despite even that though, Miroku knew that Inuyasha wouldn't have told him if there was any doubt in his mind. "_I have to tell her_." He thought as he watched her turn away from him as she undid the skirt of the dress her mind completely elsewhere still. "_I just have to say it_." He coached himself even as his stomach flip flopped. Finally, he closed his eyes and took one long deep breath. "Sango there's something I need to tell you." The words rushed out of him, the sound making Sango turn and frown.

"What?"

"Um." He looked anywhere but at her unable to make eye contact at all. "It's—um—Otou-san's pretty sure," He dropped the name hoping it would ease the words somehow. "You're pregnant." He looked up at her and watched in complete surprise as she sighed and looked away.

For several long moments they stood in silence, Sango looking off somewhere to her right without turning back to him. Finally, her shoulders slumped and she walked away from him, towards the bed, her half naked body barely moving as she lowered herself down onto the soft mattress and placed her head in her hands. "I thought so."

Miroku's eyes went to the size of saucers and he felt his heart stop dead in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, a fact she noticed right away.

"I've," She began to explain her voice becoming a bit apologetic. "Well—I keep track of things Miroku and last time," She leaned slightly forward as if to tell him exactly what she was trying to imply. "I knew might be a bad time I just—I got caught up in the moment." She dropped her head in her hands suddenly a wave of grief hitting her. "What am I gonna do?"

The sight of his wife bent over and the sound of her voice breaking as she spoke made him immediately come back to himself. "Hey, it's okay." He dropped down in front of her, placing his hands gently on her knees. "We'll do whatever we have to." Miroku comforted his wife softly as he tried to get a look at her face but it was hard.

"But a ship and pregnancy—a baby?" She mumbled into her hands, the sound hard to make out but he heard her anyway. "Maybe I can just go with Kohaku to Kagome's mother." She raised her head looking straight at her husband, even if she loved her brother she didn't want to leave. "But—." She tried to expression the thoughts, watching her husband with pleading eyes. This was her home: she had found love here and acceptance and friendship, and she had found herself, her real self, here. To leave a place that had given her so much seemed downright impossible.

"You're coming with us." Miroku spoke firmly before she could voice a single concern. "There's no other option."

She opened her mouth to argue but he didn't let her say a word.

"We'll just stop at every port between here and wherever." He grabbed her hands tightly, pulling himself upwards towards her until he could put his arms around her.

"But I'll only be hindering it." She tried to argue as the warmth of his grip made her lip quiver.

"Sango," He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his expression so firm no other arguments could ever possibly be made. "We are not leaving you behind."

Sango felt her whole expression tighten as she tried to hold back the tears but it was too late they were already coming. She returned his grip instantly as she began to sob into his shoulder, the two tangled together as their future formed in front of them. It would be difficult and dangerous and scary but somehow they both knew that together and with the people that surrounded them helping, they would be able to make it and their child would grow up wholly and completely loved.

-break-

The newly married couple stood in front of the door to their room in silence as the servant bowed and excused himself. Inuyasha stared at the unfamiliar door carefully as he waited for the servant to disappear down the hall. He had requested, when Kouga approached him with the offer to stay the night, that he and Kagome were allowed strict privacy. Kouga in return had given him time to pick their honeymoon room earlier in the day. It was located in a private wing with its own servants quarters (where only one servant would be staying in case they needed anything) and was far enough away from the rest of the occupied rooms to denote privacy no matter what happened.

Kouga had then assured Inuyasha that he would see to it that no one entered the wing that night except the one servant, a fact that had put the dog demon at ease only somewhat.

Glancing over at Kagome now, the servants footsteps disappearing up a flight of hidden stairs, Inuyasha wondered if the knowledge of privacy made her feel better or worse. Part of him thought she might prefer to know at least Sango was nearby but another part of him realized that she would only be embarrassed knowing that the other woman might be somehow too close. Looking down at her, however, watching her straight back and slightly trembling shoulders, he realized that it was probably best they were as far away from others as possible. The last thing he needed was for Kagome to become more nervous because of the possibility that people could hear them or walk in on them. It was enough for her to be nervous simply because of what was about to happen.

Breathing in deeply, he reached for the handle of the door turning it with slow precision as he watched Kagome flinch slightly. Wincing himself he pushed the door opened, he could already see into the room a series of different candle opera's keeping the room lit with a soft, ethereal glow. He licked his lips and raised a hand up to his neck, rubbing at it worriedly. He motioned with his hand towards the threshold. "I'm supposed to—."

"I know." Kagome nodded and sent him a slightly worrisome smile as she turned towards him allowing him to reach for her.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her waist and back, carrying her across the threshold for good luck. Immediately, as they stepped into the room he sat her down, not wanting her nervousness to grow by taking her all the way to the bed as was customary.

Her nervousness growing, Kagome looked across the room taking in everything slowly. There was a wash basin with water steaming in it already in case they wanted to freshen up and there was a fire already burning in the little fireplace to keep them warm. The curtains were drawn and night clothes were laid out on the chair beside the vanity, fresh and clean. Finally, her eyes fell onto the large bed, the nervousness washing over her even greater as she looked at the soft sheets already turned down, prepared for them.

She glanced over at Inuyasha quickly to see his face, noting the slight blush that crossed the bridge of his nose as he stared at the bed as well. "_He looks nervous too_." She thought as he sent her a gentle smile, catching her look out of the corner of his eye.

He waited as she sent a smile back, nervousness he hadn't felt since the very first time he had ever laid with a woman cumulating in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, the wedding wreath on his head the only thing he could actually think to talk about. "They're nice flowers, huh?" He pointed at the wreath, watching as her eyes fluttered towards him nervously and she nodded.

"Yes," She bit her lip and the sight of her teeth dragging over the plump redness made him blush. "Thank you for them—that's usually the brides job."

"I know." He offered up quickly as he reached up and pulled off his wreath, looking it over briefly before he sat it on a nearby dresser. "I just—you can't speak Italian and it was—um," He stuttered and brought a hand up to the back of his head rubbing at it once more the action making her purse her lips. "Just easier?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

She smiled looking a little bit awkward as she did so and then squirmed looking away from him. "_Why am I so nervous?_" She asked herself but she already knew, there were a million reasons for her nerves. She was nervous because she felt vulnerable, she was nervous because her dress was too tight and there had to be a hundred buttons and she knew she had to be naked, and she was nervous because of the nakedness as well. She was nervous because he was so handsome and she was just herself. She felt everything begin to tighten inside her and her stomach begin to flutter with the sensation of butterflies spinning within. Bringing a hand up to her stomach she pushed against it firmly hoping that would ease the feelings but it didn't.

Watching her as she looked away, her eyes darting over the carpet being careful to look everywhere but at him, Inuyasha licked his lips. He felt the nervousness as it washed off of her, he could even smell it and it only made his own nervousness grow stronger. Gulping, he dropped his hand from his neck and said the only thing he could think to say. "I'm nervous." It came out in an awkward and shallow whisper as if he hated to admit to such a thing.

Kagome's eyes instantly went wide and her head jumped upwards so her eyes could look at him. "Why?" She wondered even as her earlier conversation with Sango came back to her. "_Is it—really because of me?_"

"Because," He hesitated not sure how to word what he was about to say without getting beaten up by his wife. "I've never—um," He paused and looked away from her for a second not able to look her in the eye while he spoke. "I," He stopped himself from saying what came to mind first, that he had been with a lot of women and she was different. That would only get him killed. Instead, he turned fully so that he was facing her head on, his whole expression firm and focused. "I love you."

Kagome felt her breath hitch at the words, even though she had heard them before and had felt them for months they still took her breath away. "You're nervous because of me." She whispered and he sent her a strange look before he nodded.

The room grew quiet then, neither one of them knowing quite how to start or just what to say. Usually words were easy for both of them to find when they were together. They could talk about anything, say anything, or do anything but at that moment neither could think of a single thing to say. There was way too much anticipation in the air for either of them to think of anything else but what was about to happen, the inevitable.

Inuyasha felt the lump form in his throat once more and with a sigh he lowered his head. He had to think of some way to break the tension in the air, to reassure her and himself all at the same time but it felt impossible. _"I just—I have to say something."_ He raised his head and looked towards her. She was standing looking out the window away from him, her eyes reflected in the glass pane because of the candle light. "_What do I say." _He growled and lowered his head again the sound making her jump.

"Um," She turned towards him flushing slightly as she looked at his bowing head fear gripping her heart. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, Inuyasha raised his head and smiled at her apologetically. "Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured as he shifted from foot to foot. "I just—I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kagome stepped forward worry mounting in her heart as she watched him.

"I just don't know," He looked away from her towards a tapestry on the nearby wall, the woven picture of a hunting expedition it seemed. "I don't know what to say."

She frowned and looked down at the Persian rug underneath her feet. "Neither do I." She bit the inside of her cheek as she forced herself to be braver than she had ever felt. "But I—I trust you, whether you know the right words or not." She looked away as he stared at her, his eyes focused as she spoke. "I know you're a good man—you told me so that first day on Shikuro." She brought her arms around herself, holding onto her elbows tightly. "That you would never do anything that I—I didn't—."

The words trailed off but Inuyasha's mind was already flashing to the memory of Kagome's very first day aboard the ship. He could see her in his cabin, her face streaked with tears as she yelled at him, as both their hearts broke without either of them being aware of the other's pain. He remembered the moment he had asked her the question, the question he asked everyone he came across.

_"Do you have something to live for, Miss Dresmont."_

He could hear his own voice in his head but even louder than it was the sound of her reply.

_"Do you?"_

"Do you remember," He began slowly as he took a step towards her, her heart beating faster as he grew nearer. "It's been so long now but—I asked you once," He stopped only a few feet away from her as if afraid to step any closer. "If you had something to live for?"

Kagome felt perplexed as she looked at him not sure where he was going with his words. "Yes."

"Your answer then," He looked away from her towards the ground and his ears went back a little on his head. "Threw me through a loop—you asked if I had something to live for." He chuckled slightly and looked towards her watching as she remembered as well smiling from the memory. "I didn't have an answer then," He paused and reached out for her, taking her still gloved hands into his own. Carefully he pulled one glove off until her hand was exposed to him, both of their bodies quivering from the sensation of skin on skin. "I do now." He continued without looking at her, his eyes focused solely on her naked hand as he brought them both up and gently placed a kiss to the tips of her bare knuckles.

Kagome felt her whole body heat up, her face going red and her stomach tying itself into knots as a strange stirring sensation began in a part of her body she didn't quite know.

Pulling his lips away from her, the scent of her own arousal already in his nose, Inuyasha barely breathed the words. "You." He felt her hand shake in his grip as she began to tremble. "I live for you."

Kagome felt her breath stop as she looked right into his eyes seeing him naked and bear even with clothes on.

"I love you." He said the words bluntly and for the first time Kagome felt compelled to respond.

Stepping closer to him, her hands falling from his own as she reached up and grabbed his lapels, she whispered back, "I love you, too."

Inuyasha inhaled sharply as the words rang in his head, the first and only time she had ever said them making him nearly stop breathing. "Really?" He whispered almost not believing her and she smiled looking instantly calmer and more herself.

"Really." She nodded her head as her grip on his jacket tightened and the blush that had overtaken her cheeks began to subside.

She watched as his eyes turned to a shade of gold she had never seen, so bright and vibrant that it warmed her very soul. It was as if he was looking down at her in awe, his mind not comprehending her words or better yet not believing them. Realizing this, all of Kagome's nerves left her and her vulnerability began to fade realizing that he was vulnerable too and to a certain degree more vulnerable than she.

"I," She whispered and watched as he gulped, his Adam's apple dancing in his throat. "Love you more than anyone or anything." She felt her fingers begin to shake as his hands, which had been dangling at his sides, came up to her waist, touching the fabric there. "I adore you." She finished with a breathy whisper as his grip on her waist tightened, pulling her closer to himself, needing to feel her.

She could feel his breath on her face as he leaned closer and her fingers dragged against the fabric of his suit in response. A soft hiss entered the air as the fabric reacted to the strain but neither of them heard it as their eyes began to drift closed. Lips connected in the barely lit room and Kagome's hands released him only long enough to wrap around his neck. The silky strands of his long hair tangled in her knuckles as his hands wrapped more firmly around her, her feet nearly off the ground as he lifted her against himself.

His tongue brushed against her lips and she couldn't stop the soft gasp that opened her mouth to him. Immediately he practically whimpered, his tongue brushing over her lips once before it darted into her mouth finding her own. Her fingers in his hair tightened and she pulled on the strands for just a second Inuyasha growling in response as he pressed his tongue against her own. She moaned as the sensation rocketed through her running all the way from her throat to a place just below her stomach.

Suddenly, he pulled away and she panted as her eyes opened once more looking into his own. She could see a certain haziness that was already overtaking him, as if a part of himself he often pushed down was abruptly being allowed to surface. His hands gripped at her waist a little more and a slight wash of insecurity mounted in his eyes. "Say it again." He whispered to her and his voice was raspy in her ears.

Breathing in slowly, unable to look away from him, her body tingling as he looked down at her with those honeysuckle eyes she spoke once more. "I love you." The words seemed to dance about them in the room, wrapping around them both as their heartbeats began to pick up. "I—," She brought her hand up away from his lapel, reaching for his chin, the tips of her fingers brushing against the skin there. "Love everything about you."

Inuyasha felt the lump that had been in his throat earlier grow and he inhaled sharply as he was warmed by the feel of her fingers on his chin. Slowly, he lowered his head resting it against her own for the briefest of moments. His body was already reacting to their closeness and her words. So much so, that the demon inside of him growled with anticipation. He could already feel the strain of that more animalistic part of him, the creature wanting nothing more than to claim the woman before him but he resisted.

"_Damn it_." He closed his eyes tightly as he felt her press a little closer, her fear of the unknown ebbing with each passing moment. "Kagome." He whined softly not realizing he had spoken until he felt her hand drop from his cheek, landing on the crook of his elbow. Opening his eyes, he looked down at that hand, watching as it grabbed the fabric of his jacket as if it could protect her.

"I," She whispered, doing her best to smile even as she looked away from him at her own hand as well. "Please don't worry." She closed her eyes against her own words and turned her face up towards him without opening them. "I'm not scared just—I know what to expect."

He tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her closed eyed face, something inside of him able to hear the words she had not spoken. "Are you sure you know?"

Her eyes snapped opened with surprise and she found herself looking right into his handsome face. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment as a little smile overtook his features, one that made her whole world feel upside down for a moment. Carefully, unable to take her eyes away from that smile, she nodded and he frowned for just the barest of seconds before the smile came back.

"Tell me."

Quickly, she shook her head and nearly pulled away from him looking horrified at the prospect. "I—I couldn't!"

He held onto her tightly not letting her run away as he focused only on the scent of fear that underlined everything else within her. "Kagome." He said her name almost forcibly, the sound of it making her go decidedly weak for a second. "They tell you it hurts, right?" He whispered the words, years of having ears far too good on his head having overheard such talk. "And that its unpleasant for the girl."

Kagome blushed bright red but she couldn't deny the truth behind his words. Except for Sango she had been told only that it hurt and that it was unpleasant and it was nearly impossible for her to believe anything else.

"Some of that might be true." Inuyasha whispered and he felt Kagome tense, freezing against his words. "But I can guarantee," He actually blushed as he forced the words to leave his mouth. "That it will be none of those things for you."

The blush didn't leave her face from his words but she did feel a strange sense of relief from his words. "Are—," She tried to speak as a wave of fear mounted in her heart for just a second. "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha didn't respond right away not knowing what to say to reassure her any further. For several seconds they stood in silence before the dog demon gulped once and took the biggest risk he could think of in those moments. Dipping his head forward, he pressed a gentle, tender kiss to her forehead, he felt her jump from the contact but the action didn't detour him in the least. Pulling away from her only momentarily, he dipped his head lower and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She gasped slightly but he ignored the sound and the opened invitation as he continued to move.

His lips found the edge of her chin, pressing a slow kiss to her already hot skin. She whimpered against the sensation and the fingers that were holding onto his arms immediately tightened their grip. "_Good_." He thought to himself as he trailed little kisses along her jaw, moving further down until he found her ear. Feather-lightly, he pressed a kiss to her earlobe and was rewarded with the distinct feel of her shudder against him.

"Inuyasha." She whispered and her voice sounded a little less worried now and more distracted as the sensation she had never known overtook her.

Pleased with himself, he continued on, wanting her to feel more of what was to come; a truth she had never really known about the possibilities of love. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to brush against the spot just behind her ear, running it down away from the sensitive lobe until he found the hallow of her throat. Her head tilted back and she moaned as she felt his tongue lick a trail along her pulse point.

The symbol on her shoulder, put there by him long ago, seemed to pulsate underneath the fabric becoming hotter with every little kiss he pressed against her throat. Her mind felt as if it were swimming and desperately, she lifted her hands from his elbows up, grasping for the material at his chest once more. "_It feels so,"_ She thought to herself as his lips suddenly sucked at her throat sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. "_Oh god_." Her mind went blank and she grabbed the fabric of his jacket harder as the pleasure mounting in her stomach grew.

Encouraged by the feeling of her grasping hands, Inuyasha dropped his lips down lower following the curve of her neck until he met the fabric of her clothes. Gently, he ran his tongue along the crease of cloth, his mind already moving towards the neck stage of the inevitable journey. "_Slowly_." He told himself, wanting nothing more than to grab for the buttons behind her back and rip them off. Lips still on her neck, he reached around her carefully, his fingers already searching for the tiny pieces of pearl that closed her dress.

She gasped and froze as his fingers touched the first of the buttons, the sudden stiffness making him freeze as well. The sound of their breathing echoed all around them as they both stood perfectly still, his hands on one button, head buried against her neck.

He pulled his lips away from her throat slowly but his hands didn't move. "Kagome?" He whispered, her name sounding shaky as he pronounced each syllable slowly.

She felt his breath on her skin and shivered as the sensation between her legs grew almost ten-fold instantly. A blush formed on her cheeks and she shook from the effort it took not to panic from his touch. She knew exactly what had to come eventually and the thought both terrified her and intrigued her now. "You," She spoke so softly he shouldn't have been able to hear her but he did easily. "You'll be gentle?"

The dog demon felt the animal inside of him pacing, growling, whining for the chance to throw her down onto the bed but he ignored it expertly. "_Not today—one day—but not today_." He told the demon within him but it didn't quite seem pleased. "I would never hurt you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her as he controlled his already somewhat erratic breathing.

Kagome nodded and her hands shook a little as she took his words for truth. "Okay," She paused as the ability to speak ran away from her momentarily. The fingers on his jacket, shaking as they were, moved up his body, grasping for his shoulders instead. It was almost as if she were giving him better access to her back, which she was. "I'm ready." She nodded as she looked up at him, the fear in her eyes dimming against the pleasure he had already allowed her to experience.

"Are you sure?" He managed to ask even as his fingers twitched begging him to undo that first button.

She didn't respond right away as her grip on his shoulders loosened and her hands pulled away from him. For a moment, he felt panicked as he watched her expecting her to turn and run but she didn't move away. Instead, she reached behind herself, her fingers moving his own aside as she touched the first button of the bodice. A blush crept to her cheeks but she didn't stop her fingers from undoing the first button and then the second.

His eyes widened as his hands dropped to her skirt, holding onto the fabric as he listened to each and every button come undone. The soft slip of the silky material as it was freed from the pearl orb made his whole body grow hot. One by one, each button came free and little by little the bodice grew looser and looser until it slipped forward exposing her collar bone and the tops of both shoulders. His mark seemed to glow in the dim light and instincts he had forgotten he had welled up inside him.

"_Not yet_." He told himself even as he brought his hands up, pulling the bodice forward. His breath picked up as he saw the top of her breast confined in the stay and before he could stop himself he pulled the bodice off tossing it to the side.

Kagome blushed brightly and her hands jumped up as if she were having second thoughts. Desperately, she covered herself and closed her eyes against the sight of him.

With shaking hands, Inuyasha reached forward towards her, fingers encircling her wrist slowly. "Don't." He told her, watching as her eyes snapped opened, the pupils dilated from her embarrassment. "You're perfect." He mumbled even as his mind began to shut down, clouded by the image of the tops of her breasts as they pressed against the stay barely contained.

She blushed from the words but didn't move her hands just yet, unable to. "Inu—." She shifted a bit uncomfortably for all of a second before she felt his hand pull against her wrist.

She didn't even think to resist as her head snapped towards him, watching as he stared downwards at the very tops of the still somewhat covered peaks. Before she even realized what he was doing, he dipped his head forward and his lips found the edge of her collar bone. Her eyes instantly rolled to the back of her head and she released a small moan that made Inuyasha's mind go completely numb. Her fingers grabbed his jacket again as his lips dropped lower his tongue leaving a blazing trail from her collar to swell of her left breast. She gasped and her eyes went wide, her pupils dilating as her chest began to heave.

Every instinct inside of Inuyasha screamed as the smell of her undeniable arousal filled his nose but he held back every urge that scent provoked within him. "_Not about me_." He managed to tell himself as his grip on her waist tightened. "_Her—only her."_

Kagome's skin felt like it was on fire underneath his tongue and her mind felt as if it had gone completely numb with every little flick of it against her flesh. She had never in her life really known that anything could feel quite this good. Down low, between her knees, a sensation she barely understood continued to build and she did her best not to scream from the feel of it. Instinctively, she knew that something more could come from the sensation, something she couldn't comprehend no matter how hard she tried to.

Her fingers unconsciously grabbed the jacket a little tighter, as a strange urge began to build within her. She wanted nothing more than to feel him against her, to feel his skin underneath her fingertips. It was an urge she couldn't quite explain but it was culminating in her stomach, begging her to obey it. Embarrassment making way for that one need, Kagome dropped her hands from his shoulders to the first buttons of his jacket.

Inuyasha's lips froze as he felt her small shaking fingers undo the first button, his mind barely comprehending what she was doing. "_Is she—?"_ He pulled back just enough to watch as the second button came undone, Kagome's eyes rising to meet his as her fingers stilled against the black material.

For a moment, their eyes connected, the two of them unable to look away from each other as the enormity of what was about to happen seemed to finally hit them. After all this time of knowing each other, of being hopelessly attracted to each other, of laughing, of stealing glances and kisses and quick touches; after all this time of gradually falling in love, they would finally know exactly where that lead. They would finally feel it, something they had both anticipated from the very start. And all that was stopping them from experiencing that was his jacket.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest and she her breathing grow more rapid as she looked away from his fiery to the deceiving material. All she had to do was continue unbuttoning it and everything would fall in place. Her fingers shook and the temptation overwhelmed her until she felt herself move without any prompting on her part. The button made a soft scraping sound as it came free from the silk of the suit and Inuyasha's heart actually thudded against her hands as she moved to the next one.

"_His heart's pounding_." She realized as the second to last button came undone in her hands. Her fingers paused as she reached the last one and she fumbled for a second as she began to undo the little ivory piece. Finally it slipped opened, almost on its own, and Kagome gulped as the white shirt underneath stared back at her. It wasn't like he was naked, far from it, but there was something about the sight of that shirt that made her stomach flip flop.

Not bothering to wait, Inuyasha shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and it fell behind him onto the ground in a heap of muffled sound.

Kagome jumped only slightly and her eyes snapped shut in anticipation of what was going to come next.

Standing in front of her, the weight of the jacket off his shoulders, Inuyasha allowed himself a moment of contemplation. Golden eyes stared at the woman in front of him, watching as she shifted uncomfortably, worriedly. She was scared and unsure and the sight of that lack of confidence ate away at him. Slowly, he reached forward with one clawed hand, the tips of his fingers brushing against her elbow.

She jumped from the feel and in took a sharp breath as her eyes snapped opened to look at him. "Inuyasha?" She whispered softly as she looked at him, her body trembling with a combination of fear and excitement.

"Kagome." He said her name carefully as he moved a little closer to her, the slight fear in her eyes making him move slowly.

He thought to whisper comforting words to her, to tell her that he would be gentle and that she would be pleasured and worshipped until she didn't know what to do with herself but another part of him resisted, after all: words were meaningless and easily turned to lies, feelings on the other hand were hard to fake or deny.

Without hesitating, he reached for her waist, his fingers going towards the buttons of her shirt. Shaky fingers found and undid three pearl buttons within seconds, the three of them enough to allow the skirt to fall. The hoop underneath fell with it (apparently the kind that connected to the dress) and Kagome whimpered as the cold air of the room touched her barely clothed skin.

Fear gripped her but he didn't allow Kagome to close her eyes and hide from him. As quickly as his fingers had removed the skirt, they had found her face and cupped it in his hands. The feel of his warm fingers on her skin made her eyes stay open and she blinked quickly as she looked straight into his face. She could see all the love he had for her in those striking eyes as they stared down at her. Every single contour of his face was covered with the evidence of his love, from the softness of his smile to the barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but his lips closed before words could come from them. Truthfully, they both knew there really was nothing left to say that hadn't already been said. Grasping her hips, the sensation of his fingers pressing into her skin making her shiver with anticipation, Inuyasha slid one hand around her waist and lifted her upwards away from the skirt.

Her feet fell out of her shoes as he lifted her and her whole body flushed as he held her up neither one moving for several seconds as they stared at one another. His strong arms held her up in the air and slightly away from him allowing her one moment to look down at him instead of upwards. The candle light reflected in his bright eyes and danced over his tan skin in such a way that she nearly stopped breathing. Muscles rippled underneath his shirt and his lips parted as they took in slow deliberate breaths.

Slowly, he lowered her back down but her feet never touched the ground even once. She felt the brush of clawed fingers on the fabric that covered her thigh, her whole body shuddering from the feel of those fingertips as he coaxed her leg up around his hip. Instantly, her other leg followed until both were wrapped around his waist, his hands moving from her hips to her back to as to hold her up.

She felt something hard press against her almost completely exposed core and her stomach knotted tightly, a sensation she couldn't explain overtaking her. Her mind went fuzzy from the sheer pleasure of it and unable to stop herself she pressed a little closer, actually rubbing against him. Instantly, both of them gasped and their minds went blank from a pleasure only one of them had ever felt.

Dazed, Inuyasha forced himself to keep his grip on her as his knees went weak and his groan twitched wanting nothing better than to sink inside of her. "_Concentrate_." He told himself as he forced his eyes to turn away from her pleasure stricken face towards the bed. Kicking the hoop and skirt out of his way, he stumbled across the room as her arms came up and grabbed his shoulders. With every step he felt her rub against him a little harder and his body reacted almost against his will.

"I—I—oh." She whispered into the air, her voice sounding embarrassed and her breath coming out in pants.

The sound of it in his ears made even his face turn red as his knees hit the bed. Unable to resist he pressed his lips into the flesh of her neck, holding her against himself just a little longer. Wanting to hear her embarrassed moan again he pressed himself against her, the sensation nearly torturous for his deprived body. What had once been soft loving kisses began to turn frantic as he licked and nipped the curve of her neck, his ears twitching as he felt her breath rush over them.

"Oh," She moaned, the sound going straight into his ear, her breath tickling the fine fur. "Inu—oh—ya."

The sound of his name being moaned from her lips made his knees go out from underneath him and they both fell forward onto the bed. The wreath that had still crowned her head became dislodged falling onto the sheets as her hands let go of him. Inuyasha felt all the breath in his lungs leave him as he looked down at her flushed skin, heaving breast, opened lips, and sprawled hands, his mind barely comprehending the implications of their new position.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened the second she realized what the soft fabric was underneath her back and she blushed the color of his red jacket as she realized he was positioned just above her. She honestly didn't remember them coming towards the bed and she really didn't remember opening her legs to him. Yet, here she lay with him on top of her, her legs wide and his manhood pressed against her still covered center.

He was staring down into her eyes, his whole face flushed and his lips opened allowing short breathes to come in and out of his mouth. "You're—," He paused, sounding as if he had to catch his breath. "By god you're beautiful." He panted unable to take his eyes off of his wife.

She felt the heat rise up her cheeks from the look in his eyes and she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. His head dipped down and he pressed his lips directly to hers before she could turn. His hands fell to the side of her head, his already sweaty skin brushing against her arms. She inhaled sharply, for a moment becoming anxious once more but the thought left her as his she felt the deliberate softness of his lips against her own. Deep down she knew he had to be holding back as he pressed soft kiss after soft kiss against her own plump lips.

Allowing her fear to ebb, she moved her limp hands to grab his arms, the muscles underneath her fingers straining as they held his body up above her. And, in an act just as daring, she pressed her lips back against his own, applying more pressure. She heard the whine in the back of his throat and she felt the natural reaction his body undertook from her boldness. A flush touched her skin and the scent of their arousal became strong enough that even she could smell it in the air.

Panting, Inuyasha pulled away from her, looking at her only briefly before he dropped his mouth to her neck once more. She arched against him, her breast pushing against his chest making him growl. Pulling back away from her, his eyes hazy with a combination of lust and love, the dog demon stared at the heaving stay that kept her breast confined. Unable to stop himself, he pulled one arm off the bed balancing himself above her with the other as he glared at the white material. "_I want to see_." He thought vaguely to himself and with a swift motion of his claws sliced the side of her stay wide opened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped out his name as the cold air hit her skin.

"Sorry." He mumbled, the sound only somewhat sincere as he stared at the two peaks of flesh with admiration in his eyes. The demon inside of him was growling with pleasure, wanting nothing better than to go ahead and finish what he had started. In his mind's eye, the demon unleashed a thousand different thoughts as to what to do to her and he had to hold his breath in order to calm himself. "_Control_." He told himself, repeating the word over and over again as he looked down at her succulent breast.

Flushing brightly, Kagome did her best not to cover herself from the sight, having to bit her lip to do so. "_I can't—that look_," She looked away from him, away from the look of yearning in his heated eyes. "_Why is he looking at me like that?_" A brand new wave of twisting pleasure rushed through her and it took her only a moment to realize, she was pleased by the look in his eyes.

Above her, Inuyasha licked his lips as he gained just enough control to trust himself with her again. Without taking his eyes off her, he lowered his head, watching as the blush on her cheeks amplified the closer he came to her sensitive flesh. She bit her lip, drawing her teeth over the sweet redness and the dog demon felt his control waver for just a second.

"_Focus_." He told himself as he pushed the demon inside of him down as far as he could into his subconscious. With all the control he had left in his body, he lowered his head towards her right best, encircling the taunt nipple with his hot mouth.

Kagome didn't have even one second to feel embarrassed as her whole body reacted to the completely new sensation. Her head dropped back on the bed and her one free hand grasped the sheets tightly as pleasure ran throughout her. "_Oh dear lord_." She thought as he sucked at her flesh tenderly his mouth showing her exactly what pleasures he was going to bring to her.

The scent of her arousal made Inuyasha's mind swim as he allowed himself to nip at her flesh softly. She moaned in response and her back arched against his probing tongue as he lapped at each little redness he created lovingly. With careful precision, he ran his tongue over her right nipple one last time, swirling it gently, before he moved towards the valley that rested between the two round orbs.

Kagome couldn't find any words to say as she grasped the sheets with her other hand and moaned, arching against the bedspread as his tongue ran against her skin tasting the salt of her sweat. It was a sensation, the likes of which, she had never known was even humanly possible. She had never known that you could feel this hot and cold and dizzy and pleasured all at once, it seemed completely impossible and yet undeniable.

She nearly screamed when his tongue came back up, stopping to lick the space underneath her left breast before he pulled away from her completely once more. Confused, her eyes fluttered open and embarrassment encompassed her as she noticed him staring down at her, his eyes a reflection of her own pleasure. She whimpered slightly up at him and turned her head away exposing the area of her shoulder where his mark lay.

The demon in Inuyasha immediately growled, the sound jumping from his throat and into the air. She shivered uncontrollably from the noise, even as a shockwave of pleasure ran down her spine. Bending his head down towards the mark, Inuyasha couldn't resist kissing it softly as he brought his hands up to her waist. Kagome's fingers twisted in the sheets the second his lips made contact with the spot where his own name rested. Undeniable pleasure coursed throughout her and she moaned as she was swallowed by it, nearly drowning in it.

She panted underneath him and her hips bucked upwards, pressing against him in the most delicious of ways. The dog demon had to swallow back a snarl of desire as he squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled incoherent words into her ear.

Unable to stop herself, Kagome released the sheets and reached for him. Her fingers came in contact with his white shirt, grasping at it with hasty fingers. "Please!" She whimpered out the words as the feeling became almost too much for her to bear. She knew there was something unimaginable just on the other side of that feeling but she had no idea how to reach it. "Please." She whimpered again and Inuyasha couldn't deny her any longer.

Without a second thought, he brought his claws down to her hips and with a flick of his wrist cut the last barrier that rested between him and her flesh.

Kagome gasped as the sound filled the room as her naked frame graced the candle light around them. "Don't look." She commanded even though she couldn't make him stop.

Gold eyes stared down at her, completely amazed by the sight of her still light skin that had been hidden from him underneath her clothes. It was smooth and scarred in certain places, little childhood injuries he knew he would ask about later staring back at him. "I can't look away." He whispered the words as his eyes moved from her arms to her uncovered stomach, roaming over her body helplessly.

"But—." Kagome started to protest, her hands moving upwards as if to cover herself. Before they could even move an inch however, he reached for her.

His fingers brushed against her arms, stopping them from closing herself off to him. "Just let me," He paused as he looked down at her, his heart swelling with all the love he felt for her in it. "I just want to remember this." His voice sounded almost lost as the words left his lips and she blinked as she looked into his wonderstruck eyes. His breathing had slowed and his eyes were that same strange molten gold she had seen when he first lifted her veil. It was as if he was captivated by her; completely enamored. "My wife," He whispered the words for the first time, his voice laced with all the love in his heart. "My beautiful, amazing wife."

She shivered deliciously even as the embarrassment his words caused made her turn red. "How can you—?" She bit her lip in a way she didn't know made him crazy and she heard him groan slightly above her.

"God you're sexy." The words came out in a rushed moan and she felt the spot between her legs began to ache uncontrollably.

She whimpered from the sensation and tried to draw her knees together once more. The cool air of the room hit her fully exposed core and she panted from the sensation. There was something building within her that she couldn't explain and it was making her teeter on the brink of something extraordinary. Her mind went hazy and not knowing what else to do, she breathed out his name in hopelessness. "Inuyasha."

Still only somewhat dazed, the dog demon smiled down at her, realizing exactly what her body wanted in that moment. The demon within him growled in anticipation, even it having the unquestionable urge to bring its mate pleasure. Moving on instinct, Inuyasha grabbed for Kagome's hips pulling her towards the edge of the bed without her realizing and spread her legs a little wider. He slipped off the edge even as his groin strained against his pants begging him to set himself free and mount her, take her, make love to her. He ignored the sensation admirably as he knelt beside the bed, pulling her legs over the edge so that they rested on his shoulders.

Coming back to herself Kagome's eyes went huge and she tried to pull away as her whole body turned bright red but he stopped her. Large hands grabbed her waist, holding her hips down on the bed with a firm and tantalizing grip. Her heart hammered in her chest and her whole face twisted into a look of horror as he bent forward and pressed his nose against her coarse curls. "What are you—you—you can't." She rasped out the words and he glanced up at her taking in the sight of her pushing herself up onto her elbows.

Her plump breast moved against her skin as she spoke and her flat stomach seemed to tremble with anticipation. The smell of her arousal filled him and he nearly lost himself for just a second as the sight of her and the smell of her made the demon in him practically howl.

"Inu—!" She started to protest once more pulling herself away from him slightly. Before she could finish her words however, he bent his head forward and ran his tongue straight down the fold between her legs. Kagome's breath stopped in her throat and her eyes widened as she saw literal sparks in front of her vision. "A—." The sound barely left her lips before he licked her again, his tongue going just a little deeper, touching something she had never known was there. "Oh—aa."

She fell back on the bed, as her hands grasped the sheets and her body ached and ached. Knowing she was lost to the sensation, Inuyasha allowed his tongue to lick her again, taking his time to brush over the little numb he knew was there. Instantly, she groaned and her hands, fisted in the sheets, yanked at them until he heard the fabric begin to rip. His hands on her hips held her down on the bed the best he could as he ran his tongue over that sweet spot again and again, listening to her as she grew louder, moaning, hissing and arching as the sweet sensation of pleasure shot through her body.

The taste of her on his lips was like the honey from the flowers on her wedding wreath, sweet and alluring, making him harder than a rock. The sound of her as she cried out into the room, her body reacting to him in ways she had never reacted to anything before only made the sensation worse. Finally, after no more than thirty seconds, she released a tormenting almost painful scream, her thighs pushing together and her hands grabbing for his head, yanking on his hair begging him to stop as the pleasure became too much for her to handle.

He could smell the peak of her arousal scent and he could hear her moaning as she grabbed for him but he couldn't stop licking her, loving the way she withered and moaned underneath his every ministration. "Please." She finally managed to get out and he pulled himself away from her as she threw her thighs together and continued to rock with the pleasure. Grabbing for the bed sheets, he wiped his mouth as he watched her rub her thighs together and turn to her side, still moaning and whimpering from her first orgasm.

If it was at all possible, he was turned on even more from the sight yet he still held back. "_Patience_." He mumbled as he watched her twist slightly on the bed, her breath still coming out in pants. "_But—,"_ He licked his lips as his mind processed her movements. "_If I did it now—it might not hurt as much_."

Not needing a moment to actually debate his thought, Inuyasha reached for his shirt as he shoved his boots from his feet. Shaking fingers undid the buttons of the shirt until he became impatient and simply ripped the last few off and threw the material over his shoulder. His pants and undergarments followed shortly after and unable to deny himself a second longer he pulled himself up onto the bed.

He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and arched slightly on her side. The sight made his heart flutter, the knowledge that he had given her that first taste of pleasure primitively enticing. Anticipation overwhelming him, he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to her hip. She mumbled something from the feather light touch and he strained his ears to catch the sound but in his current state was nowhere near focused enough to hear anything let alone her breathy words. Gently, he reached for her, grasping her knees with gentle fingers. Ducking his head down he planted a kiss to her kneecap as he tenderly spread her thighs. Not seconds later he followed the kiss with another to her hip followed by another to her stomach as he moved himself between her legs slowly.

Not completely aware of what he was doing, Kagome allowed him to move her, her whole mind swimming with a pleasure she had never known. She felt small kisses brush against her hips and move across her ribs and stomach to her breast. She whimpered as an aftershock of pleasure rushed through her from the touch and tried to close her legs against the resulting sensation but found herself unable.

Eyes fluttering opened, Kagome found herself face to face with Inuyasha, his eyes looking down at her with both worry and lust. She felt something distinctly hot brush against her thigh and realization flooded her as she took in his shirtless upper body. She blinked from the sensation as his hands came up and brushed against her cheeks knowing if he waited for her to come back to herself, her nerves and worry would make it harder and all the more painful.

"Wh—?" She spoke but his lips covered her question as he instinctively lined himself up with her.

Kagome felt the tip of him at an entrance she had always somehow ignored, even when her blood time had come when she was thirteen. Her heart raced and her mind ran to all the times she had heard other girls talk about the pain and horrors of a man's body entering your own. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, forcing his kiss away from her as fear assaulted her.

Nearly lost against the wave of heat that seemed to flow from her body into his own, he spoke. "Kagome." His voice was barely comprehensible as he whispered her name, his tip positioned against her hot wetness. "Kagome look at me." He commanded and watched as her bright grey eyes snapped opened from his words.

Time seemed to freeze as the two looked at each other, gold and grey meeting as they had a hundred million times. Their breathing slowed until their chest practically moved at the same time, each and every breath taken in perfect tandem. Carefully, he brought one hand up to her cheek, touching the softness of her skin with just the tips of his fingers. She closed her eyes against the sensation as his scent filled her. The smell of a forest, salt, and a heady masculinity that both exhilarated and calmed all at once. Her heart slowed in her chest and she opened her eyes once more as her fears finally began to ebb, replaced only by a far more powerful feeling of love.

Her scent wrapped around him, the warmth of the only true home he had ever known making his heartbeat slow as well. Looking into her eyes, smelling that scent, he knew that now was the right time. "I love you."

She gasped as the words filled her and so did he. Her muscles still relaxed from the orgasm ached only momentarily as he filled every part of her. She cried out and he chin tilted back as his lips found her neck, sucking and licking as he moaned and whispered words of apology all at once.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her flesh as he refused to move, his body staying as still as possible even as her heat made his stomach knot with pleasure. "I'm so sorry." He repeated again and again as he kissed and licked at her neck trying to give her some source of pleasure in return for his own.

Underneath him, her eyes wide and her expression filled with disbelief Kagome opened her mouth in surprise. The pain she had thought would be there nearly none existent, replaced only but a slight ache that was almost more pleasure than real pain. And although it was nowhere near as pleasurable as anything she had experienced so far, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming potential in it. It would only take movement, just a little movement. With a will of their own, her hips bucked upwards and instantly she was rewarded with the sound of Inuyasha's throaty groan.

"Fuck." He cursed as his fingers reached for her silky strands, needing something to hold onto as he reflexively bucked within her.

Kagome gasped as he moved, unable to even fathom the sensation that ran through her body in response.

Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha thrust into her again but quickly stopped himself from moving further. "Damn." He mumbled and whimpered as he licked and sucked the flesh behind her ear. "Kagome—I—," He whined into her ear and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Kagome responded back instantly as she felt her walls surrounding him begin to ache, not with pain but with something else. "Move." She commanded and the sound of it made Inuyasha nearly lose his head.

Unhindered, he thrust into her, both of them gasping as he buried himself even deeper inside of her. The fingers in her hair pulled softly but with true reason and she whimpered underneath him as the sensation she had felt before began to build but nowhere near as strong as it had been the first time.

With as much control as he could muster, Inuyasha moved within her attempting to keep himself in control as well as he could. With every movement however, he felt his control slip away, consumed only by the feel of how wet she was and how hot she was and how deliciously tight she was. Instinct over taking him, he pushed in and out of her a bit faster unable to deny himself the pleasure of a quicker pace.

Underneath him, Kagome moaned loudly in appreciation, the quicker movement making him go a bit deeper within her, the sensation a completely different one from anything she had felt so far. The mark on her shoulder began to grow hot and she felt a cooling sweat break out on her forehead but it did nothing to make the mark actually cool down. Instead, with every movement he made it grew hotter and hotter, responding to him in a way she, as a human, couldn't understand.

The demon within him snarled as he thrust faster and faster his body unable to stop now that he had found a pace that pleased her endlessly. He could hear her every moan and whimper and he could feel her as she tried to rise up to meet him. He felt the heat of her radiating off her body and panting opened his eyes on instinct knowing that the mark was generating the heat at her shoulder.

Sure enough, he was greeted with the sight of it glowing red and hot in the faint light, the symbol for his name and the picture of his breed overwhelming his vision as he forced himself to keep control. Underneath him she cried out and her hands grabbed at his back as he legs rose up and wrapped around his waist. He nearly saw white as he squeezed his eyes shut against the feeling of those perfect thighs against his hips. Bucking forward he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself as his stomach twisted and his member practically quivered within the hot moistness that was her sex.

"Fuck." He cursed as the pleasure exploded within him and he quickly moved to her shoulder. His fangs caught her skin and she bucked against him instantly as they sank in.

The pain in her shoulder only lasted one brief second before Kagome felt the tremendous rush of the sensation that had consumed her only moments before overtake her again. A scream ripped from her throat and she arched against him as he pulled his fangs out of her skin and thrust into her one more time with a loud moan of true harmonious pleasure.

Underneath him, unable to even think, Kagome arched into him as wave after wave of gratification raced deep within her. Her inner muscles clenched from it dancing around him as he groaned and bucked into her again against his will. She hissed as he pressed deeply within her, still somewhat hard even after his release. Her fingers brushed against the skin of his back, the sweat that had accumulated their feeling somehow beautiful against her fingertips even as she let them slid off him. Her hands fell to her sides and she focused only on her breathing and on his own. Together they took in every breath, their hearts even seeming to match beats as they both trembled and quivered as the sensations began to mellow within them.

Still panting in the candle light, Inuyasha felt himself begin to shrink within her and he flushed a bit embarrassed himself as he simply slipped out of her, the sudden sensation making both of them hiss. "Sorry." He mumbled as her face widened from the strange sensation, not quite understanding what had actually happened.

"Don't—," She clearrf her throat unable to think of anything to say to his words and stayed perfectly still, not willing to move just yet. The nerves that had settled in her were gone, replaced by little tingles that ran from her spine to her toes. That didn't mean she wasn't still self-conscious, however. No man had ever seen her body uncovered or touched more than her hand, so to have someone suck and lick and fill you all in the course of less than an hour was intimidating.

Somehow aware of her thoughts, Inuyasha pushed himself up away from her shoulder and looked down at her. She was still bright red both from their passionate love making and from embarrassment and that made him uneasy. "Are you ok—?" He started to say and she shook her head against the words.

"I'm fine." She paused slightly still not able to look him in the face. "It's just—new."

He nodded his head and licked his lips slowly. "Did I," He frowned, his fuzzy mind not able to remember much about anything that had happened after he entered her, except the incredible pleasure that is. "Hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head no, out of all the sensations that had hit her body pain had not really been one of them. There had been some discomfort and his fangs in her shoulder hadn't been pleasant at first but the type of pain she had feared was nonexistent much to her confusion. "No."

Inuyasha frowned but didn't bother to worry about a lack of pain. He had heard that sometimes women felt no pain for various reasons, the main one being they were simply active. Apparently, active women were less likely to feel pain the first time and Kagome was a highly active woman so that made sense. "Good." He whispered as he looked down at her shoulder, his instincts surging within him as he noticed the slightly darker more prominent mark.

A perfect blush coated Kagome's cheeks and she glanced over at her shoulder following his line of sight. The mark didn't look any different but somehow it felt completely changed, as if it had grown more important somehow. "We're—," She whispered as he looked down at her waiting. "Are we?" She glanced back at him this time waiting for him to speak.

"Yes." He nodded as he bent forward and pressed his lips to hers. "We're married." He paused and kissed her again. "We're mated." He kissed her one last time before pushing himself off of her so that he was laying beside her on the bed. "We're in love." He finished and she stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before she smiled faintly.

The embarrassment of her nudity left her and smiling softly, she leaned forward kissing his lips softly. "We're in love." She repeated and his face beamed with a happiness she couldn't even explain.

"Yes we are." He agreed as he reached for the bed sheet and brought it up over both of them.

Thankful, Kagome grabbed the covers and covered the body he had already seen in every possible way. It would probably take years before she wasn't embarrassed. "Thank you." She whispered softly and he nodded as he reached for her, pulling her towards him.

Their bare skin touched underneath the blanket and she blushed in response as he looked down at her with a soft smile. "There's one more thing."

"Huh?" She quickly turned towards him, watching him with that blush still hovering on the bridge of her nose.

"I have a last name, you know?" He pulled her a little closer to himself as he spoke. "O'loinsigh," He continued, watching as her whole face looked back at him in shock. "It's yours if you want it."

"O'loinsigh," She repeated the words and clutching the blanket to her front pulled herself away from him. Sitting up in the bed, she looked down at him almost sternly as if she was debating something. "Kagome O'loinsigh." She spoke the name firmly, the curve of her naked back tantalizing in the candle light. "I like the sound of that." She finally told him with a smile that he returned instantly.

Looking up into her face, into the little smile that graced her lips, he felt his heart beat quicken in his chest. "So do I." He whispered and the smile she sent him made his stomach flip flop. "Mrs. Kagome O'loinsigh." He reached for her as he spoke, pulling her into his arms. She squeaked slightly but didn't resist as she was pulled down on the bed once more.

Her naked back felt cool against the sheets and she flushed as the cover that had protected her from his knowing eyes fell away. Before, she could stop him, he was on top of her, her legs spread wide so he could rest between them. "Inuyasha?" She protested with a distinct blush on her cheeks as she looked away.

"Look at me." He told her and her mind froze from the words. The last time he had said them, he had claimed her, really claimed her. "Kagome—please?"

Fear left her as his tone changed, the softness of it making her whole body relax. Moving just her eyes but not her head she looked at him, watching as his face was highlighted in the semi-darkness by the candles all around them.

"Mrs. O'loinsigh." He whispered out the name as he stared down at her taking in the way her hair laid against the blanket and the little love bites that rested all along her neck, collar, shoulders, and breast. "Mr. and Mrs. O'loinsigh."

She smiled as the words reached her and the blush on her face began to ebb just slightly. "I like that even more." She told him and he nodded in agreement as he listened to her heart beat pick up in her chest.

For just the briefest of moments his thoughts turned to tomorrow. In the morning, they would wake and see Kohaku off on his journey to France where Kagome's mother would undoubtedly take him in. By then Sango would know of her pregnancy and that she would not be left behind. They would have to tell Kagome of course and they would have to begin preparing for the journey to cross two oceans and reach a place few westerners ever traveled to. But all of that could wait for tomorrow.

For now, however, he simply lowered himself down, his lips connecting to those of the woman he loved, his very reason for life.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** And so ends the last two chapters and this particular saga of Shikuro all together as well as launch us into the last saga. In other words, we are nearing the end of the story. I can't tell you how many more chapters it will be. I know how it ends and I know what needs to be resolves but I find when I write it everything becomes a lot more complex…of course I don't think anyone has too many complaints about that except maybe the whole it took 92 chapters for them to get married. But hey, it will be worth it!

So the next chapter will start with a pretty big time skip, we're talking months will have passed since we last saw our heroes. I hope everybody is ready for the long wait to be over as we finally meet Sesshoumaru and his mysterious/unknown wife!

Bonus Point:

Which was the first scene written for this fanfiction?

A. The proposal on the hillside.

B. When Inuyasha and Kagome see each other for the first time.

C. A scene that has not yet arrived involving Sesshoumaru.

D. Inuyasha finding the orphaned Miroku in England.

**Next Chapter:**

**Four Centuries Ago**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

12/23/2013


	93. Waking Nightmares

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

**Waking Nightmares**

_It was dark and hazy, a light fog hovering over the landscape as the sound of hastily moving feet pounding on unseen earth echoed loudly and ominously. Inuyasha felt the warmth of his mother's arms as she held onto him and shivered slightly. A puff of air escaped his mouth and he followed it with his large childlike eyes as it rose above him towards his mother's face. She was panting, he noticed first, and her cheeks were bright red with her own exertion. As a human, she was not as naturally fit as himself, he knew, but it was still worrisome to see her quick white breath and her red cheeks. _

_"Be very quiet Inu-chan." She whispered suddenly as the sound of pounding feet grew closer to them and the echoes of people shouting hit his sensitive ears. _

_The small demon did nothing to reply other than push himself closer into her warmth. The silk of his father's haori brushed against his cheek and for the briefest of moments he wondered why she was wearing the bright red cloth on top of her normal clothes. It was not really too terribly disconcerting to his young mind really, but it was strange. Suddenly, the woman's arms came around him even tighter and she pulled him towards her until he was completely cocooned in the red fabric. _

_"Okaa-san—." He started to protest only to find her hand over his mouth within seconds._

_"Hush." She hissed out as she pushed them further into the darkness of the alley. Her hand slipped away only to support herself as she lowered to the ground, her fingers digging into the dirt to keep them both from falling. The large pants legs of the bright red Miko Hakama billowed underneath her and the fabric eased around him like a comforting blanket. _

_Outside on the street a series of shouts resounded and she hid further, ducking her head downwards and closing her eyes. A strange sensation of terror rocked through the boy's body and he began to shake. Instincts he didn't know he had prickled against the back of his neck and jumped into his throat in the form of a tiny growl of warning. His mother gently, albeit meaningfully, pinched his side from the sound and he snapped his teeth shut forcing it to go away. _

_"Watashi wa," The voice permeated the air making both mother and son freeze in terror. "Karera ga kono yō ni natta to omoimasu."_

_His mother pressed her back more firmly against the wall not making a single sound as she tried to make them disappear—a gift she often wished her Miko talents would afford her. _

_"Hontōni?" Another man spoke suddenly, the sound of his feet shuffling on the ground filling the air. He was close, no more than a breath away from the two hiding in the darkened alley. _

_Her grip tightened even further and the small dog demon whimpered. "Shh." Her breath was barely a whisper but to the demons on the street outside the alleyway she might as well have been screaming. _

_A shadow formed before the entrance to their hiding spot, a tall dark figure that Inuyasha recognized by scent, sound, and sight. "_Takahashi-sama_." He thought as he studied his father's tall general who was scanning the darkness, his bright golden eyes flashing as he tried to see what was hidden amongst debris and barrels. _

_There was a coldness in the man's expression that made Inuyasha's who body shake with fear. He had never liked Takahashi-sama, the man had often glared at him in passing and had once shoved him to the ground when the small demon had accidently run into his leg while playing. Scared, Inuyasha pressed his face into the side of his mother's warm body, his father's haori comforting him as it brushed against his skin. The reassurance of his father's clothes and scent was lost on him, however, as the sound of Takahashi snarling ripped through the air. Terrified he grabbed onto her, his claws piercing the material allowing a loud ripping sound to enter the air. He felt her tense underneath his grip but she didn't dare make a sound as she bluntly ignored the biting of his claws into her flash. _

_"Oka—." He cried out desperately not seeing the way Takahashi smiled sickeningly. _

_"Sh!" Izayoi chastised quickly and nearly silently, popping his bottom as she spoke to reiterate her point. _

_Biting his lip to keep quiet, the tiny demon looked up at his mother. He could just barely make out her chin in the dim light but despite that he could still tell she was terrified. Her deep brown eyes were filled with fear and she was biting her lower lip to the point he could smell her blood; unless, that is, the bite was actually not the source but instead her clawed arms. _

_"Sore wa yori, Takahashi." Another voice enter the street just beyond the valley, this one tight and authoritative. "Did you think you could hide?"_

_Inuyasha froze as the question entered his brain, the English perfect and pristine. "_Sesshoumaru nii-san_." He tried not to whimper or make any sound but the urge was strong and he was terrified and that was his big brother—his brother who would never hurt him; never. He glanced up at her, his mouth already preparing to open but something in her eyes stopped him and made his blood run cold. _

_"I told you, didn't I?" Sesshoumaru spoke again and Inuyasha turned in time to see him, standing tall and regal, covered in blood. "You cannot run." He took a step forward and Inuyasha's mother lifted herself to her feet, grabbing him and yanking him backwards._

_"Stop this!" She pleaded her eyes already darting this way and that looking all around her but never at Sesshoumaru. She looked at Takahashi, she looked at the other shadows of generals that stood behind her step-son but she never once looked at the man in question. "You're making a mistake." She whispered hastily, not bothering to even attempt to speak Japanese, most of the generals could speak English anyway, they had been taught for spy purposes. _

_Inuyasha looked between his brother and his mother confused. "Nani?" He questioned just as his eyes looked behind the tall intimidating figure of his brother to the men behind him. They all were covered in blood, hot, sticky, and sweet. The smell of copper filled the air and he felt his throat tighten. He knew that smell that was underneath the blood, clinging to their bodies like a disgusting signal. _

_He felt his mother press him closer as if she too with her human nose had smelled it. "So it's true." She began as she pressed her back against the wall at the end of the alley. _

_"My father is dead." Sesshoumaru spoke the words with a sort of cold bitterness that made someone's whole body run cold. "This empire is mine now."_

_His mother reacted in a way no one could have predicted. No anger welled in her or hysteria. The only sign of her heartbreak came in the form of her grip slackening on her son. "It's true?" She whispered the question, never taking even a second to look towards Inuyasha who was frozen with disbelief. In that moment, she only had eyes for Sesshoumaru, wide brown eyes filled with undeniable pity. "You really killed him?"_

_Sesshoumaru didn't response but his eye for just a moment twitched as if she struck a nerve. With grace befitting his personality, he took a step forward, his feet not making even one sound as he moved over the dirt of the street. "Give me the half breed." He commanded and looked straight at Inuyasha in her arms._

_"No!" She yelled, her grip on Inuyasha tightening to the point of pain. "Why would you even want him?"_

_"Now that __Chichioya_ _is dead," Sesshoumaru moved forward his eyes shifting until he was looking directly at Inuyasha. The small half demon froze from the sight his whole body going slack as fear he had never before experienced in his life consumed him. "He must die too."_

_Sesshoumaru shot forward moving so fast that his mother didn't even have time to scream before Inuyasha was in his brother's grip. "Okaa-san!" He screeched and struggled as tears flooded his eyes compromising his vision so much that he couldn't even see her face before blackness consumed him. _

Inuyasha shot straight upright in bed, his heart pounding in his chest, his breath coming in large forceful pants, and sweat dripping down the sides of his face onto the bed spread. Instantly, he looked all around himself as images of the alley and of Sesshoumaru filled his just waking mind. He could still see the look in his eyes as he rushed forward, the narrowed gold reflecting the color of his own boyish wide ones. He could even see the taunt lips and the narrowed brows, the crease in his forehead as if he was thinking, calculating. But most of all, he could feel his mother's firm yet gentle grip slipping away from his body as his brother's bruised him.

"Inuyasha?"

The sound of her voice made his heart jump from his chest to his throat. He had to gulp to force the large lump to go away and as he did the momentarily unknown voice finally sank into his consciousness. "Kagome." He whispered the name as he looked down at his wife, part of him actually surprised to see her half asleep and curled up against his side. Inhaling sharply, he tried to catch his breath, the remnants of the dream making his hands actually shake just a little bit as he tried to gain control of his racing heart. "I'm sorry—did I—I didn't men—." He lost the words before he could finish the sentence, his racing heart slowing as he finally gained control of his breath. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He managed to finish his earlier thought as he brought a hand up to his head wiping at the sweat on his brow. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, already fully awake as she took in the sight of him. He was sweating even in the cool temperatures of December and his face looked haunted in the slight moonlight that came in through the curtain. Worried, she reached for him, her hand brushing his arm making him jump slightly. "Um," Her fingers darted back as he looked at her, his eyes wide as if he hadn't been expecting the contact or the contact had actually, unbelievably, frightened him. "Are you okay?" She whispered, the sound of her concern seeping into her voice.

"Yeah." He nodded but the still abnormal beating of his heart against his ribs made him feel a bit like a liar. Raising one hand up to his chest, he pressed the palm against the spot over his heart, massaging the space gently in hopes of calming himself further.

Kagome laid her head back down on the pillow from his answer but did not allow herself to close her eyes. "Have a bad dream?" She asked softly as she looked up at him, her fingers subconsciously reaching for the blanket to pull it tighter around herself. The air in the room was cold, reflecting the drastic change in temperature that had taken place outside only a week before. "_It just gets colder and colder the closer we get to Nippon_." She grumbled internally as she looked up at Inuyasha still awaiting an answer to her question.

"Just a dream." Inuyasha finally answered as he leaned back in the bed exhausted. "A normal dream," He continued on even as little flashes of his mother's face and the feel of Sesshoumaru's grip assaulted him even while awake. "Nothing to it," He gulped unable to stop himself, the lump in his throat constricting and painful. "Really." He raised the hand on his heart up to his head, catching a trickle of sweat that was just now beading on his forehead.

Sitting up half way in the bed, supporting her weight on her forearm, Kagome sent him a slow contemplative look. "_It must have been a really bad dream—he's,"_ Carefully, she reached forward and ran her hand against the side of his sweaty cheek and frowned. "_Covered in sweat and—that look—I've never seen him look like that_." She bit her lip, her fingers becoming cold as they touched the dampened skin of his forehead. "Wanna talk about it?" She spoke softly in the darkened room her fingers moving to the strands of wet hair that were plastered to his neck.

"No." He spoke quickly and sharply, the sound of his voice making her hand flinch away from him. "It was just a normal dream—let it go."

"Hm—." Kagome sat up fully, bringing the blanket around her as she did, not because of modesty mind you but because of cold. "That must have been some normal dream." She drug out the word 'normal' wanting him to hear it fully. She watched satisfied as his ears twitched slightly on his head, telling her that he had heard the emphasis clearly.

"It was." Inuyasha bit out the words and crossed his arms over his chest, the cold in the room actually making it necessary. "It was just a dream—nothing more, nothing less."

"You're sweating." Kagome whispered not listening to his words one bit as she reached for him, brushing his hair out of his face. For a moment, she felt her finger's tingle as if something was actually shocking her but the sensation only lasted a moment before it went away.

The dog demon shook his head slightly to make her hand stop the ministration and sent her a patient frown. "Of course—," He mumbled, the patient in his face not really matching his grouchy voice. "I'm a man, we sweat."

"It's freezing in here." Kagome commented dryly as she pulled the blanket around her a little tighter. It wasn't really freezing in the room but it was uncomfortably cold, at least forty degrees or so, maybe a little less. "Even men don't typically sweat when it's this cold."

The dog demon closed his eyes nearly exasperated and huffed. "Just let it go."

"When have I ever," Kagome spoke as slowly and clearly as possible trying to show him that there was not even an inch of room for argument. "Let anything go?"

Opening one eye he glared at her out of the corner of it before snapping it closed once more and sighing heavily. "Forgive me," He mumbled sarcastically as he refused to look at her again. "I forgot who I was married to for a moment."

"Ha ha," She laughed ironically and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, it had to be some dream to make you," She looked at his face critically, the sweat was already disappearing in the cold room, his body no longer seeing the necessity in it since he was awake and no longer dreaming. "Sweat like that."

The dog demon sighed and uncrossed his arms from his chest. Gingerly, he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his palms over his eyes. "You're not gonna give up are you?" He muttered more to himself than to her.

"Nope."

He moved his hands down from his eyes at her matter-of-fact tone and looked directly at her for the first time since the conversation had started. Her grey eyes were wide in the dark, the pupils large so they could take in what little light there was to see with in the room. She was wearing a thick winter nightgown that came up almost to the curve of her throat to protect her from the cold and over that she had their wool blanket wrapped about her shoulders. Even with both of them covering her small body, she still looked cold, her lips bright red as well as her cheeks.

The sight worried him and he frowned as he reached for her, grabbing hold of her arms and pulling her against himself before she could protest. "You look cold." He told her as she whined only briefly in protest, her body reacting to the warmth of his own instantly.

Shivering slightly, she pressed her cheek into his warm chest, the soft fabric of his nightshirt better than any pillow she could have bought for the bed. "Are you gonna tell me?" She asked as their legs brushed against each other underneath the blanket. Even though they were both sleeping fully clothed, she still felt the distinctive tingle of arousal shoot up her spine making her head go just a little fuzzy.

Unaware of his wife's slight arousal, Inuyasha pulled her a little closer and worried at his lip slightly. "It was," He paused, inhaling deeply before he continued on. "More a memory than a dream."

Kagome blinked several times at his words, her mind clearing instantly because of them. "A memory?" She looked up at him from her place resting against his chest, her eyes just able to discern the tilt of his chin in the dim light.

"I guess—being so close to—Nippon," He shifted uncomfortably, adjusting their position unnecessarily before he continued. "I'm just remembering what it was like there." He stopped himself and growled just under his breath for a moment before continuing. "Well, not when I was living there but—when we left."

Kagome nodded slowly, her cheek delighting in the way the fabric of his shirt moved with her as if they were connected. "The day, you mean, when you and Okaa-sama left?" She asked the question as softly as possible not able to say the words too loud, they were far too delicate to be said loudly.

"Yeah." Inuyasha whispered almost inaudibly as he subconsciously pulled her a little closer to himself needing to feel her body heat against his side. "Sesshoumaru—he had just," He stopped for a second, his mind feeling childlike as he remembered the fear of being ripped from his mother's arms. Subconsciously, he tighten his grip on Kagome even further his fingertips pressing into her arm almost to the point of discomfort. "I was little—I don't really remember," He spoke quickly wanting to find any excuse he could to stop thinking about the incident from so long ago. "It was just a dream about that bastard."

Kagome leaned into his warmth almost apologetically, her hand coming up to rest on his chest and rub soothingly over his heart. "It must be hard," She spoke against his side, her breath actually warm through the fabric of his shirt. "To know—you're going back there, to see that man on your own freewill."

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snarling. "He—he nearly killed us," He looked down at Kagome, his eyes wide and angry. "He fucking ripped me out of Okaa-san arms and I can," He pulled his eyes off her and growled as he glared at the ceiling accusingly. "I can hear her scream, I've never heard a woman scream like that."

"She was scared." Kagome explained easily as she imagined how the woman must have felt seeing her baby in the arms of the man who had killed his own father. "Her baby was in danger."

"She was in danger." Inuyasha bit out the words as he saw the flash of her face, fear in her brown eyes as she hid in that alleyway, trying to disappear into the stonewall. "He wanted her dead—not more than me but—."

Kagome said nothing as Inuyasha continued on, afraid her words might disrupt his runaway mouth.

"The things he said—," The dog demon began to breathe heavily again as the image seemed to form right in front of his face once more. "Give me the half breed." The dog demon's hands shook against her as he continued to breath shakily. "She—she was so panicked." He stopped mind sentence as the rest of the scene left him, he didn't want to remember anything more.

Silence assaulted the room as he continued to hold onto Kagome, his fingers pressing into her flesh uncomfortably but she didn't complain. Carefully, she reached a hand up and touched her fingers to his cheek. It was warm compared to the air around them and she couldn't help but delight in the feel of that warmth against the cold. Little goose bumps formed along her arms after not too long and she quickly pulled away from him, burrowing the cold appendage in the blanket once more, regrettably.

Biting her lip, she stared at him, the man seeming completely unaware that her fingers had even touched his skin. He looked so lost and distant as if part of him had momentarily disappeared within himself. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was soft and sweet and she saw the flicker of recognition run across his face before he looked down at her once more.

"He grabbed me." He spoke suddenly as his eyes looked down at her, clouded by recollection. "And," He stopped, the memory fading into nothing more than the outline of his mother's body, blurred by tears. He blinked as if clearing his actual vision would make the memory become clear as well but it didn't. "I," He raised a hand up to his face and covered his eyes for a second, squeezing them together in thought. For several seconds he tried to drudge up any memories of the moments following Sesshoumaru grabbing him but nothing came. "I don't remember," He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the palm of his hand blankly. "What happened next—I—nothing."

She narrowed her eyes in surprise as the pure sincerity of his voice struck her. "You don't remember how you got away?" She whispered, as she watched his contemplative face become more and more disturbed.

"_I don't remember anything_." Inuyasha thought to himself as he replayed the moment over and over again in his head. He knew the dream had stemmed from reality. He remembered the incident quite well even now but everything that had happened after Sesshoumaru had grabbed him was blank. "_Well, that's not completely true_." He frowned deeply as little flashed of memory came to him. "I remember something—." He paused, his eyes narrowing as if he was actually looking at the incident play out before him like a puppet show.

He could hear the waves outside the Shikuro but they seemed to be more in the past than in the present. He could smell salt in the air but it was old to him, not like the actual salt outside the ship presently. In front of him, he could just see the outline of his mother's hakama hem and surprisingly the white of her actual haori. His father's haori was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, as if she had just become aware of him. She turned and a small, sad smile formed on her painted lips before her image washed away and he found himself staring only at the bedspread.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke his name as she watched him blink, confusion brimming in his golden eyes.

"I remember waking up." He took a deep breath, holding it in for a good solid ten seconds before he spoke again. "We were on a ship," He told her as he licked his lips. "We were headed for Ireland." He sighed and closed his eyes as if he was trying to make the memory more vivid in his mind. "I don't know if I ever asked about Sesshoumaru." His eyes opened once more and he glanced down at Kagome. "But I do know she never told me what happened or what Sesshoumaru did or what she did to stop him. We were just suddenly—safe."

"She was a Miko." Kagome spoke the words without question, it was a firm fact that Izayoi had been a Miko. "Do you think—she could have hurt him?"

"You don't know my brother," He snorted and actually smiled before the expression turned into a dark, deep, frown. "He's—damn near invincible."

"I see." Kagome pursed her lips and looked down at the bedspread, studying the strange waves in the fabric that covered them. "Maybe," She lifted her head and looked up at him, her grey eyes hopeful. "You can find out now."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, sending her a perfectly perplexed frown. "What?"

"Sesshoumaru was looking for you—because of the jewel right?" She felt almost silly as she spoke but it was a logical thought. "So obviously he needs you and maybe—," She hesitated for only a moment before continuing on. "Quid pro quo."

"Something for something." Inuyasha translated the Latin out loud with a slight frown on his face.

"It's logical. If he needs something you should get something." She smiled up at him but the expression he returned to her looked completely unconvinced. Biting the inside of her cheek she frowned as well but didn't let his lack of enthusiasm detour her. "You just have to ask him, Inuyasha." She told him bluntly and he cleared his throat rather loudly in response. "The worst he can do is not tell you."

Inuyasha snorted at her words and leaned his head back against the bed frame. "That's not the worst he can do."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but found no words forthcoming. Silence filled the room as she looked away from him and towards the daunting quietness of their cabin. The ship rocked slightly back and forth, a mellow current running about it. The sound of distant creaks and moans barely registered in her ears, the sounds long ago having become normal to her subconscious. Kagome closed her eyes against the peacefulness of the rocking ship and the consistent creaking of its body. There was something so soothing about those sounds and movements.

Carefully, she opened her eyes against them, a thought torturing her suddenly. "_Why are we doing this?_" She asked herself as she glanced around the room, the sight of books and papers and two violins nestled in a corner reminding her of the beautiful life she had acquired. "_Why would we put all of this in danger?_" The question lingered in her brain for only a precious second before the answer was screamed into her consciousness. "_Because—we're the only ones who will_."

"I'm not scared of him, you know." Inuyasha spoke abruptly, the sound of his voice reentering the darkness making her jump.

"Um," Kagome mumbled as she raised her head towards him and blinked. "Of course."

He cleared his throat and tilted his chin upwards so she couldn't see his eyes. "I just—I can't ask something like that," He paused and finally looked back down at her, his eyes perfectly serious as he finished his sentence. "Without punching him."

Kagome felt her eye actually twitch as she looked into his deathly serious eyes. After only a few seconds, she saw the twitch of the corner of his mouth and the mirth beginning to form across the entirety of his face. "Inuyasha." She turned her face into his shoulder as she grumbled, the budding laughter in his chest already shaking his body.

"Can I," Inuyasha shook her slightly, the seriousness of the situation beginning to ebb as his laughter started to fill the room. "Punch him?"

Growling, Kagome pulled herself away from him and balled her fist up right in front of his face. "Don't you dare think I don't' know what you're doing!" She growled at him but he only laughed in response, continuing to cover up the reality of the situation with laughter. Irritated she shoved him but the demon only laughed harder as he fell over on the bed grabbing her as he went down. "Not fair!" She hissed even as she succumbed to the new position, her body covering his and their faces a mere breath away from each other. "You dirty—."

"Dog?" He supplied as her hot breath touched his cheek, warming him against both the coldness of the room and the coldness of his memories.

"Yes." She agreed as she looked down into his face watching as the distant pain of his memories began to ebb. "Inuyasha?" She whispered his name into the dark as she felt his finger tips brush against the sides of her hips, steadying her as she straddled him.

At any other time, this position would have resulted in his hands hiking up her night gown and his palms replacing those finger tips as he grabbed her ass, kneading her flesh until she moaned. Right now, however, his fingers didn't move against her, his palms didn't cup her or finger the edge of her hemline. Instead, he simply looked up at her, his face highlighted by the cool moon that shinned from between the barely opened curtains. His hair was sprawled underneath him, the little strands shinning whenever the ship would rock changing the angle of that intimate light.

"Kagome." Her name barely escaped his lips as he brought one hand off her hip, his claws catching the fabric of her clothes as they scrapped deliciously against her.

She shivered and her eyes closed just as the tip of one of those deadly nails rose up to touch the edge of her jaw.

"Open your eyes."

She couldn't resist the sound of his voice, heady with something other than lust, and instantly obeyed. A hot blush rose to her cheeks from the sight of his molten eyes and yet, something in the back of her mind stopped her from calling them passionate. "_That look_," She bit her bottom lip as the tips of his claws pulled away from her jaw replaced by the warm palm of his hand against her cheek. "_I know that look_."

"How long has it been?" He whispered into the dark as he pulled her forward ever so slightly. "At least eight months—more?" He guided her downwards as he spoke some strange need budding in his eyes the closer she became. "And you're still my blushing bride." He teased as he moved her close enough to kiss, his lips playing delicately over her own.

Kagome sighed into the kiss, the normal passion that seemed to ignite between them different this time. This was a slow and constant burning that both of them experienced almost every time they touched. It was the sort of burning that connected them and kept them always lingering against each other, wanting more of each other. It was the connection that sparked love.

Pulling away from Kagome, Inuyasha buried his face in the side of her neck and inhaled her scent carefully. Irish lily's and the sea wafted into his nose and he pressed a kiss against the fabric that covered his mark on her shoulder. He felt her shudder against him and he smelt the slight shift in her scent, a shift that normally would have made him hot and bothered but at the moment he just didn't have the energy to be.

"_It could only be days_." He told himself as his thoughts turned towards Sesshoumaru once more. "_Only a few days and we'll be there—I hope—I don't_." He sighed and rested his forehead against the delicious curve of her neck. "_Why does he want me there?_" He wondered, a loud voice inside of him answering. "_To finish what he started_." Inuyasha bit his lip at the idea, feeling as if he should agree and yet something held him back: Kagura's words. "_To finish what Otou-sama started—._" He sighed knowing there was no way to know which one was correct until he was there in front of the brother who had tried to kill him. "_Only time will tell_."

Pulling away from Kagome, he caught her eye, seeing no confusion but only understanding. "Whatever happens, Inuyasha," She spoke carefully, her words picked with the upmost of thought. "We'll face it together." She smiled as she finished, her whole face lighting with a soft security and truth that made his heart finally beat slow within his chest.

Bedazzled by that smile, he reached for her, touching her cheek with all the affection he could muster. "Do you love me?" He asked her and watched as her eyes widened with surprise before they grew undeniably soft.

Gingerly, she brought a hand up to run through his sweaty hair, her fingers massaging his scalp lovingly. "Yes." She told him as she bent down and placed a loving kiss to the side of his head and then another to his temple and one on each cheek. "I love you."

Inuyasha felt his heart flutter at the admission but he didn't say a word about it as he pulled her down onto his chest firmly. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her against himself tightly, needing to feel her molded against him, part of him. "I love you too." He whispered into the side of her face and Kagome smiled, her lips brushing against his neck.

"_I don't know what's going to happen,_" She thought to herself as she allowed him to hold onto her, his grip telling her more than words ever could. "_But I promise you—we'll face it together until the very end_."

-break-

Inuyasha stepped onto the ship's deck only an hour later, his memories of the strange dream and the reality of the dream making him unable to sleep. Bringing his hands up over his head, he forced himself to stretch hoping that the movement would serve as a form of distraction but it didn't. He could still see Sesshoumaru's face and feel his hands on his arm as clearly as if they were there right now. Growling, he dropped his hands down to his sides and stared at the spot on his right forearm where the shadow-hand was grabbing him. Shaking only slightly from the cold, he shoved the hand into the sleeves of his thick wool coat hoping the itchy fabric would make the phantom sensation disappear; it didn't.

Growling, he looked out around him at the empty deck. It was not surprising that there were no men there currently, however. "It's freezing—you'd have to be damn stupid to sleep in freezing temperatures." He mumbled as he looked off to the side of the deck, out towards the opened water. In the vague distance, he could see the outline of land, frothy water pushing against an unknown shore. He licked his lips, his heart clenching tightly in his chest from the possibilities that shore brought. "_We're so close_." He thought to himself as a harsh wind suddenly blew about him making his whole body feel numb despite his jacket.

Burying his head deeper into the fabric as well as his hands, Inuyasha pressed his ears flat against his head wishing he had gotten a hat to cover them. Forcing himself to ignore the cold, the demon started towards the staircase leading to the helm's deck. In this kind of weather, he knew without a doubt that there would be someone on the helm. It wasn't a command he actually gave, that was Miroku's job, but there was no doubt Miroku would have given the order.

Holding his jacket tightly closed against his body, Inuyasha took the stairs two by two as the wind sent a chill through him. "_I'll just check on them_," He thought to himself as his back began to tense from the cold, shivers running down his spine. "_And then I'll go back to Kagome._" He nodded his head once sharply from his reasoning just as he mounted the top stair images of Kagome warm in their bed already dancing about his head.

"I was wondering when I'd see you."

The sound of the voice made him freeze and surprised Inuyasha nearly tripped over the last step having not expected to have head this particular voice at this time of night. "Miroku?" He mumbled as he looked directly at his son who was bundled up in what looked like two coats, gloves, a scarf, and a woolen cap. "What are you doing navigating?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders as he held onto the wheel despite it not actually being necessary. Really, Miroku only needed to be up there, watching for anything dangerous in the cold water and the wheel didn't have to be free to do that. Still, with the cold it was probably better to have something to hold onto so that your muscles didn't go stiff or your fingers freeze from lack of movement. "Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow sympathetically, Miroku hadn't been able to 'sleep' for the past month or so. "Is she restless?"

"Beyond." Miroku answered simply and sighed, the air rushing out of his lungs turning white the second it hit the air. "I mean, I try to sleep in the bed." He looked towards his father the bags under his eyes apparent. "But she rolls or steals the sheets or kicks me or the baby kicks me." He smiled at that thought but the expression didn't last. Huffing, he pulled one hand from the wheel bringing it up to his face to rub at his tired eyes. "She just can't get comfortable and I understand." He held his hand up quickly as if to defend himself. "I mean—she's pregnant—very pregnant." His voice trailed off and his shoulders sagged just a bit wearily.

"She is that." Inuyasha agreed as he finally crossed the deck completely and came to stand at Miroku's shoulder, facing out across the deck in front of them. "If Kagome and I still had that other bed, I'd let you have it at least for a night." He mentioned the impossible offer casually. As much as he loved his son though, he really would not have let him ever stay in the same room as him and Kagome. "_That'd be a bad idea—for me anyway_." He flinched slightly from the thought, his own selfishness making him feel bad momentarily. "_I can't have Miroku—if he saw me after a dream like that, I'd never get him off my back. Kagome's bad enough._"

"Yeah, I'd give anything for just one night." He mumbled to himself as he looked out across the horizon, scanning it for any possible danger. Although, to their knowledge icebergs were rare in these waters, they were still possible and still deadly enough to sit up all night watching for. "Maybe," Miroku continued on once he was satisfied there was nothing approaching them. "I can go below for a night or two—there are empty cabins by Myoga and Totosai." He clicked his tongue from the thought and smiled ever so slightly. "Yeah, they don't have beds but I'd sleep on a couple of blankets at this point."

"Just don't freeze." Inuyasha commented even as he shifted a bit uncomfortably. Only a year ago, he would have simply let Miroku come into his room and sleep on the floor there but now, things had decidedly changed. "_I've become selfish_." He told himself matter-of-factly and scowled. "_I won't even let my own son have one night of peace because—,"_ The image of Sesshoumaru filled his mind causing all other thoughts to die in his head as his mother's scream echoed through his psyche. "_Damn it!_" He cursed himself as he shoved the thoughts away forcing them out of his head but it really was useless. The thoughts were memories, permanent and unrelenting.

Miroku glanced at his father out of the corner of his eye and resisted the urge to frown. "Wow—you say that to your own son." He told the demon man point blank before turning his eyes deliberately away from him.

"Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest bluntly. "You're a full grown man, I'm a full grown man." He pointed out the obvious even if he felt stupid doing so. "We—." He struggled to think of an excuse that wouldn't alert the boy but came up with none.

The younger man pursed his lips but didn't seem too terribly put out by his father's lack of words. "I guess it would be weird now that you have a wife—I have a wife," The words died on his lips for all of a second before he managed to pick them back up again. "Things have changed," He smiled and looked off ahead of them at the dark lapping water of the sea. "But it's a good thing, you know?" The smile grew, lighting up his dark eyes in a way that gave Inuyasha pause. "A good change."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed softly even as the demon within him began to shift in personality, the love for its son making it growl with affection. "_He's grown so much from when he was a boy_," He thought as he studied Miroku's calm, capable expression, seeing it as he had a million times. "_But those eyes, they look just the same_."

For a moment it was almost as if he was looking down at Miroku's head, seeing him as a whelp of no more than four feet high. He had been small and malnourished, but those eyes had been strong as if he dared the world to try to kill him. And although the world had tried exceedingly hard to break that small child it hadn't succeeded, he had still, _lived for tomorrow_ even when his today's had been hell. It had only taken a month in Inuyasha's care for those eyes to grow even brighter, stronger, more defiant, but also more calm. Only one month and the child had become himself entirely.

A strange heaviness came down on Inuyasha's chest as he saw that child look up at him in his mind's eye. His two big bright eyes, a deep dark chocolate (nearly black but not quite) gazed at Inuyasha with wonder and affection as a gap toothed smile formed on his round face.

Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha felt his mouth open before his mind even processed what he was about to say. "You can sleep on the floor tonight if you want, in my room." He offered as he looked over at the other man seeing not an adult but the boy he had raised for just the quickest of seconds before the boy shifted back into an adult. "Kagome won't mind a night if you absolutely need it."

Miroku looked towards him and smiled slightly but shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks Otou-san." He whispered as he looked away from the older man and back out across the sea around them. "But—I couldn't actually leave her alone anyway."

Inuyasha felt like falling over at the boy's words, his eyes catching the amused glint in Miroku's own. "You're a jerk, pup." He grumbled and Miroku finally laughed, his hands nearly slipping off the wheel from his own amusement.

"I just wanted you to make the offer." Miroku defended himself as his laughter finally began to subside.

"Why?" Inuyasha demanded bluntly and frowned when Miroku's face suddenly became a little more serious.

"I don't know." He shrugged, a small smile finding its way back onto his face once more as he glanced at his father. "It's just nice to feel like I'm still a kid sometimes."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but snapped it closed before a single word came out. He knew exactly how Miroku felt. Fatherhood was something not to be trifled with and it was terrifying. Inuyasha had become a father long ago, to an eight year old boy (to this boy no less) and he had been terrified when Myoga had pointed it out. To take in a cabin boy was one thing but to realize that child saw you as a father was horrifying. His whole perspective on life had changed from that moment on. He was suddenly no longer a child in any sense of the word, he had someone to worry about and take care of, someone to protect at all cost but most of all, he had started protecting himself. He was unable to be that same rash person he had truly been before he had taken Miroku in. He had to defend his life because his life directly influenced Miroku's life and that had been the hardest thing to grasp of all.

Glancing towards his son, Inuyasha looked at his profile, studying the sturdy length of his chin and cheek. "_I don't know how he made it to adulthood_." He thought to himself truly unable to fathom how he had kept himself and Miroku alive over the past eleven years. It had been a difficult journey with near death experiences and countless fights, wars, droughts, and famines aboard their ship but the boy had lived; he had kept Miroku alive. "_And if I can do it—then Miroku—I know he can_." For just a moment he hesitated, letting that thought sink into his subconscious before reaching over and placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "You're gonna be a good dad, pup." He told him without daring to make eye contact.

Keeping his eyes straight ahead Miroku allowed himself just a moment of comfort from the touch. "Thanks." He spoke quickly even as the reassurance made him relax ever so slightly.

"Sure." The dog demon pulled his hand away and together the two men looked out at the opened water in silence. All they could hear was the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the boat and the cry of a bird from the nest above them.

Simultaneously, both men sighed into the quiet loudness of the ocean as their bodies shivered against a particularly cold wind. A light from some distant home flickered relentlessly on the far off shore, catching their attention. For a moment, they didn't dare to breathe as they watched the dancing flame of what looked to be a torch or lamp. The light didn't move with the boat however, and as the boat continued to move forward, creaking and groaning as it moved over the waves, the light eventually disappeared behind them leaving the shore darkened once more.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was even holding, Miroku glanced towards his father just able to make out his features in the minimal moonlight. "How much longer?" He finally broke the silence as the distant shore hung in front of them almost mocking in a way.

"I'd have to confirm with Totosai and Myoga." Inuyasha shrugged slightly as he glanced over his shoulder towards the already far-off light, paranoid. "They know these waters far better than me but," He hesitated for just a moment and frowned as he turned back around ignoring the iridescence. "A couple of days maybe?" He tilted his head to the side before glancing towards Miroku. "Not long anyway."

"Are you," Miroku cleared his throat before he could actually finish his sentence. "Okay with that?"

For a moment Inuyasha felt the phantom hand on his arm once more, Sesshoumaru's grip tightening with every breath he took. The sensation only lasted a moment however before he forced it away, pushing it down deep within himself until it disappeared or at the very least subsided. "I will be." He answered Miroku simply as he leaned slightly forward into the wind, letting it assault his face with its striking coldness. "I have to be."

Miroku nodded his head but didn't press his father for any more information on the subject. Feeling antsy, he looked out over the bleakness of the night, his eyes scanning seamlessly from edge to edge of the horizon. "So—a few days then?"

"Yep." Inuyasha drew out the word as if drawing the word out would make the time go by faster.

"Good." Miroku nodded his head once and licked his lips. "She's getting big." He commented almost offhandedly but Inuyasha heard the importance of the comment instantly.

"I know." He tapped his foot against the wood underneath him, Miroku's unspoken concern flooding him. "We'll find land soon."

"It took us longer than you thought to get here." Miroku continued on as his foot began to jump up and down a bit, tapping against the wood below. "Almost eight months." He glanced up at the sky, little snowflakes were beginning to fall around them, a beautiful but horrid sight.

"I know."

"She was a month when we left." Miroku pressed on as he turned away from the snowflakes, trying to ignore their implications. _"It's gonna be damn near impossible to see ice if it's out there now_." He thought to himself but somehow the thought didn't seem anywhere near important enough to be voiced to the Captain beside him.

"I know gestation." Inuyasha informed the boy bluntly as he uncrossed his arms and buried his hands in his pocket instead of his sleeves.

"I just," Miroku sniffled slightly, his nose running from the cold. Bringing a hand up the wiped his nose against the back of his sleeve quickly the rough wool burning his face. "I need you to know," He turned towards his father catching the man's eye. "How close we are."

"A month, right?" Inuyasha supplied as he looked towards his son, his eyes narrowing just a little.

"Probably less." Miroku corrected and dropped his hand back to the wheel, gripping it tightly. "And there's no one on this ship who can deliver a baby."

"Kagome." Inuyasha offered but he already knew the possibility of Kagome delivering a baby was slim.

Miroku nearly choked on the suggestion, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome may be a woman but that's not the only characteristic of a midwife!"

"I know." The dog demon shrugged his shoulders before allowing them to hunch. He knew of one person on the ship who actually could deliver a baby but he was almost positive no one, including himself, would be comfortable with the suggestion. Turning away from his son, not able to look the boy in the face, Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "I," He stopped himself, taking the time to exhale and inhale once more before starting up again. "Look, if worst comes to worst," He forced his head to swing around and look at Miroku. "I'll help."

Father and son stared at each other as the words hung between them.

"What do you know," Miroku finally began, his voice slow and deliberate as if he thought Inuyasha might laugh in his face at any moment for believing his blatant lie. "About delivering babies?"

"More than you might think." Inuyasha mumbled dryly as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "Well, not about babies." He cleared his throat and pursed his lips as he bounced his leg up and down against the cold. "I lived on a farm for a number of years—I think it was in Bavaria—I'm not too sure that region of the world changes too much." He glanced at Miroku, the disbelief on the boys face making him want to clamp his mouth shut and stop talking but he didn't. "But anyway, I had to help birth a few animals: cows, pigs and such."

"And that makes you capable of delivering a human child?" Miroku deadpanned, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he stared at the older man in disbelief.

"Well," Inuyasha bit his lip for a moment before sending Miroku a small lopsided smile. "More capable than anyone else on this ship."

Miroku opened his mouth to protest but knew there was nothing to really protest against. Inuyasha was right, knowing how to deliver a farm animal was better than not knowing how to deliver anything.

"I wouldn't worry too much though." Inuyasha quickly continued on as he watched his son slowly hunch over, leaning heavily against the wheel in front of him. "We should get to shore in time anyway." He told Miroku as he pulled his hand out of his pocket once more and placed it on Miroku's shoulder squeezing reassuringly. "We'll find a midwife."

"How?" Miroku asked suddenly as he raised his head up off the wheel and tried not to glare at his father. "Do they even have midwifes?

"I was born here, I'm sure my mother had a midwife." Inuyasha informed him as he pulled his hand away and dug it quickly back into the warmth of his pocket. "Besides, I talked to Totosai and Myoga a few months back and they knew exactly what we needed and where we needed to go."

"And where's that?"

The dog demon growled slightly, the truth making the ghost hand's grip swell suddenly against his arm in the most unpleasant of ways. Biting the inside of his cheek, he subconsciously raised his hand and brushed the hand aside as if it were real and not a part of his imagination or, better yet, psychosis. "To Sesshoumaru."

"Great." Miroku felt his knees go weak from the words. Having to go to Sesshoumaru to ensure he had a midwife was just about as reassuring as knowing his father had assisted in the birth an animal or two in his time.

"He's—technically the king." Inuyasha went on to explain even as the dream started to creep back into his awareness. He could see his mother, blurry from tears, but still outlined in front of him, screaming and reaching and begging. "He can get anything we need." He forced himself to continue speaking, shoving the memories back down the best he could but the images seemed to be toying with him and refused to go away completely. "And if he won't—we'll find a human section of Edo," He gulped and breathed in deeply and calmly, forcing every image of his mother to leave his head. "And where there's people, there's babies, and where there's babies—."

Unaware of his father's struggle Miroku nodded his head as he felt reassurance finally begin to fill him. "There're midwifes." He supplied as the tension in his shoulders began to ebb.

Inuyasha licked his lips and glanced at his son but didn't say a word. Every word he could think to say seemed caught in his throat.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Miroku went on to say, laughing slightly as if amused by his own assumptions.

"She'll be fine Miroku," Inuyasha finally managed to say, wanting to reassure his son despite the thoughts running through his head. "The baby will be fine, too." He continued on, watching as Miroku raised his head towards him and smiled although there was a slight twinge of doubt within it.

"How can you always be so sure?" He asked, a slight teasing smile on his face that made Inuyasha frozen.

"Because," Inuyasha whispered and turned away from the boy, images of a childhood that was just as painful as Miroku's own assaulting every single part of him. "I have to be." He inhaled deeply as the sensation of Sesshoumaru's hand returned tenfold, imaginary claws sinking into what had once been childhood flesh. "I just have to be." Inuyasha repeated again without looking at the younger man.

Miroku, for his part, didn't reply. After all, there was nothing to say to that truth, it was undisputable. Through everything, Inuyasha just had to be sure, he had to be confident, and he had to be strong; unlike everyone else on the ship, he had no choice in that matter.

-break-

Kagura's eyes opened into the darkness of the bedroom, her one blue Shinigami eye narrowed and alert as she pushed herself up in bed. She felt her spin tingle as the strange sensation that had awakened her amplified now that she was conscious. A trickle of sweat moved down the side of her face and she bit her bottom lip as her heart picked up on instinct. "_Something's here_." She thought to herself as her eyes began to scan the room.

A dark shadow in the corner immediately caught her attention and she froze, her mind barely processing what she was seeing before the figure stood and glare down at her. "Took you long enough."

"Naraku." The word echoed in the room quietly but the sheer power of the name made it feel as if it had been shouted.

"I'm growing impatient Kagura." He told her as he raised up his hand, a glass shinning in the moonlight, the red contents looking for all pretenses as if they were blood. Demurely, he tilted the glass back and took a sip, his face looking eerily calm and aggravated all at once. "It's been—seven months?" He brought the glass away from his lips and opened his eyes, the blackness of them like a great abyss. "And I have not seen even one hair from her head!" He bit out the words, grasping the wine glass so tightly it cracked from the pressure.

"I know." Kagura spoke quickly, her English surprisingly better than it had been months before. The time spent almost every day with Hiten had improved her pronunciation substantially. "I'm sorry." She looked down towards Hiten, amazed that he had yet to awake. "We're close," She whispered, wishing the man was awake to back up her statement. He was the one who knew how to navigate and how to read the charts, he was the one who knew where they were according to stars and maps. She—she merely knew the name of the place they were to go. "Hiten said—a month—just that—just that."

"It's been eight!" Naraku hissed quietly as he held the wine glass in his hands tightly, the fragile glass breaking even further. Little trickles of wine began to seep from between the broken remnants, leaking onto his hand. "Eight months—and not a sighting." He licked his lips hastily as the redness seeped even further onto his hand, coating it with blood and wine. "Can you even sense them?"

"Well," Kagura began slowly as she looked up at him, her hand shaking and her Shinigami eye dancing. "I've explained before-e," She drug out the 'e' sound, her fear making the pronunciation of even simple words difficult. "Kagura know where they're going." She watched him as his eyes grew darker and more disturbed, her heart racing and her mind chanting for Hiten to wake up but he didn't make a sound, they had been far too quiet so far. "They won't go anywhere else, I promise."

"Shut up!" He snapped and the glass finally shattered in his hand, precious red wine slipping between bloody red fingers.

Behind Kagura, Hiten shot up in the bed but she didn't see him, only felt him as he panicked from the sound. "_What the hell?"_ He thought but experience told him not to speak, there was always the chance that speaking would get you killed on this ship. His dark eyes, wide and somewhat panicked, darted towards Kagura's back, catching the shaking of her shoulder blades. "_Kagura?"_ He wanted to say and he even started to reach for her but the sight of what laid just beyond her shoulder's made him freeze. "Shit." He whispered but didn't dare move even a fraction of an inch as he stared at the very devil's eyes.

"First they were in Italy," Naraku bit out every word as he moved towards the two in the bed, his black eyes swirling with unimaginable darkness. "The old woman told me Italy." He growled long and low in his throat, watching as Kagura moved backwards on the bed bumping into Hiten's frozen chest. "And now where are they?"

"A place-su called Nippon." Kagome answered quickly as she took just a little strength from the broad chest behind her. She could feel Hiten's breathing as he tried not to panic and she could only imagine what was going through his mind having just awakened.

"Nippon?" Naraku whispered out the words seeming distracted for just a moment. "So you've fucking told me!" He screamed and released the already shattered glass in his hand to the floor. The larger shards exploded as they met the wood and the little ones bounced about them, the sound like a gunshot in the quiet that followed. "You've told me over and over again. You've even called it different names—but is it real?" He took a step forward, a hand reaching straight for Kagura's buttoned nightshirt, yanking on it, pulling her away from the false security that had been Hiten's chest. "Or are you misleading me? Protecting that bitch!?"

"No!" Kagura yelled out and her hands fumbled behind her, trying to grasp for anything that could anchor her to the bed. Her fingers grasped Hiten's hand, which was already preparing to yank her back. The two locked their grip on one another and Kagura felt Hiten's muscles swell as he held onto her, refusing to let her fall victim to whatever horror Naraku might commit. "I swear—I swear-u," She stumbled over the word, the accent that she had known her whole life until now slipping from her mouth. "Onigai!"

Naraku snorted and shoved her backwards, her body toppling onto Hiten's own. Her head slammed against his own, and she felt the wet hot sensation of his blood or her own on the back of her head.

"How long?" Naraku asked, his voice seeming distant to her ringing ears.

Slightly dizzy from the crash back onto the mattress, Kagura barely registered Naraku's words. "Ano—ano—."

"How long!?" He roared and made to grab for her again but Kagura dodged his hand, the Shinigami eye detecting the movement this time.

"A month," She managed to say, the words strangled in her throat. "No more."

"Very well," Naraku whispered, his voice suddenly calm once more in a way that made Kagura's stomach turn. "I'll give you a month." He turned away from her, Kagura's Shinigami eye watching as he took a step towards the door.

For a moment she was struck by the changes in him, changes she had watched over the course of nearly a year in his presence. He was older now, sixteen years old as of only a month and a half back, and his body showed the change. No longer was he such a small boy but instead, he was becoming a toughened man. He was almost a foot taller than he had been when she first saw him and his shoulders were broader, lined with muscles that almost looked unnatural. It was strange seeing such an evolution, but nowhere near as strange as the other one that had taken place. In a year, Naraku had become something not human, not demon, just evil.

"After the month Kagura," He spoke as he reached for the handle of the door, his voice cold and warm and sickening. "I'll kill you." He turned and looked at her as the matter of fact statement echoed into her ears. "Understand?"

"Yes." She whispered as she felt Hiten's hands grab the fabric of her shirt, claws piercing the fabric. "I understand."

"Good." Naraku smiled at her sweetly, the sight making her stomach turn, before he pushed the door opened and disappeared behind it.

"Kagura?" Hiten automatically spoke as the click of the door closing resounded all around them.

Frozen Kagura didn't even turn, her body unable to move as she stared at the closed door as if it might open again at any moment and her death enter. "How far?"

"A month." Hiten confirmed as he grabbed her shoulder's and turned her around to look at him. "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she took in his bloody face, her head had slammed right into his nose, it looked broken. "Kami-sama." She whispered and her expression turned from horrified to apologetic. "Gomen—Gomen."

"Kagura-hime." He mumbled as his face turned dark and anger welled within him at the sight of her. "We can't keep doing this!" He spoke quickly as he watched the once strong demoness begin to break, actual tear in her eyes.

"What other choice do we have," She bit out the words and looked directly in his eyes. "Hiten-sama?" She shook her head, the beautiful white of her natural eye shinning with tears gorgeous in the dim light. "We can't touch Naraku—we can't-to fight." She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, the wind in the room responding to her pain, dancing around them.

"I know." Hiten bit his lip firmly as he finally raised a hand up and grabbed his broken nose between two fingers. A sickening crack entered the room as he snapped it back into place without so much as a whine of pain.

For her part, Kagura didn't even look up at him, it wasn't the first time in the past eight months a bone had been broken on this ship.

"What about," He said suddenly, as he sniffed, making sure he had put the bone back in the proper place. "The letter?" He dropped his voice so low that not even a demon standing on the other side of the cabin door would hear them.

"I don't know Kagome O'loinsigh," Kagura dropped her voice just as low, her expression exasperated. "And if-fu I don't know," She frowned into the darkness as her irritation with herself and with the situation made her clutch her hands into tight fist. "I can't use the wind to take it to them." She growled in frustration and winced ever so slightly as her fingers dug into her palms drawing blood. "I've already told you that."

"Damn it." Hiten cursed as he looked down at the bedsheets, there were already stained with blood. "What are we going to do?"

Without missing a beat, Kagura raised her head and looked directly at him. "What we've been doin'," She told him firmly as she pulled her nails out of the meat of her palms, the hot blood a premonition of sorts. "Keep headin' for-u Nippon and pray—we get there soon."

Hiten knew what she said was true, it was their only choice. Naraku had become something they could never confront, not just dangerous but lethal. Even as strong as they were, even with the Shinigami eye, they had no hope of even laying a finger on him. They only hope rested in that letter and the woman who it was for: Kagome O'loinsigh.

-break-

Kagome turned in her sleep her hands subconsciously reaching for the left hand side of the bed. The warm body that she expected to feel was no longer there for her probing fingers to touch and she sleepily opened her eyes. "Where is he?" She mumbled as she pushed herself up with one hand, her other one coming up to her face rubbing her eyes absently.

Still half asleep, she allowed herself to look out across the room. More than once she had awaken in much the same way, alone, only to find that the Captain was at his desk pouring over charts or writing in logs. This time, however, there was no man hunched over the desk and no little candle flicking light throughout the room; she was truly alone. Surprised, Kagome blinked back the sleep from her eyes and frowned as her hands dropped to the blanket gripping it tightly.

"Where is he?" She repeated into the darkened room her memories of their earlier conversation not quite registering yet. "It's not like him to just leave me alone, he's usually waiting for me to—." She allowed the thought to trail off, a blush forming on her cheeks that she was glad no one would see. "Well," She shook the thoughts from her head and allowed herself to lean back on the bed. "It's not really a big deal or anything just strange." She spoke thoughtfully to herself as her mind began to drift, her eyes fluttering closed as she rested her head once more against the pillow.

For a moment she allowed herself to float in the space between sleep and wakefulness. Her mind wandered, thoughts slipping in and out of her consciousness. After several minutes, her thoughts seemed to become more and more coherent, Inuyasha's earlier nightmare solidifying in her mind. Bright grey eyes opened slowly, not seeing the room but instead seeing the dream. Although she had not touched him or been called to him, she could see it just as she had seen Kohaku's and Sango's most guarded thoughts.

It seemed to be happening a lot lately without her will or knowledge. She could feel Sango's pains and once she had been certain she had experienced the babies kick. She was aware of Inuyasha's feelings to a certain degree and even once or twice she had thought she had heard a thought or two. But that had only been when she was touching them. It had only been when she rested her hands on Sango's tummy or brushed Inuyasha's hair back from his face. This time it was almost as if she was seeing them after the fact without touching him at all.

"_That's not quite true_." She suddenly told herself as she remembered only vaguely reaching for Inuyasha's forehead, brushing at his hair, and then a strange tingling that had followed. "Could that have been it?" She wondered to herself and frowned distinctly with confusion. "What am I thinking?" She closed her eyes tightly part of her wanting to forget the possible dream but it didn't let up.

She could see Izayoi, she could see the fear in her eyes, she could feel the hot breath of the mother on Inuyasha's cheek just as well as if she had been there. She could hear the men, see their shadows, she could even feel the fear.

Kagome shook her head and pushed the dreams away. It wasn't that she didn't want to see them, she did, and yet she felt wrong for seeing them without Inuyasha's permission. "_It's like I'm invading his privacy_." She told herself as she brought her arms up around her body. "_It's so wrong._" She sighed loudly into the dark and brought a hand up to cover her eyes as if covering them would take away her second sight. "_Why—why can't I at least control it?"_ She growled to herself hating the fact she was able to slip into another's thoughts or feelings or even sensations against her will.

She huffed into the dark and forced her eyes closed as tightly as she could. She did her best to block out every noise and every sensation and it seemed, in that moment, it worked. Inuyasha's dream fell away from her and a blankness made its way into her mind. She felt a weight slowly ebb away from her shoulders and a peacefulness replace it. The peace only lasted for so long, however.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened as a faint sound, just on the edge of her consciousness, echoed throughout the room. It was almost like a whisper from some distant place. Perhaps a faint call of some animal or bird. Blinking, Kagome surveyed the room hastily but saw nothing to be leery of just the normal bedroom. Shaking her head, she decided in that moment to let the strange, unknown noise simply remain that, a strange, unknown noise. She pushed herself down into the bed, wedging her body between the warm sheets, prepared to close her eyes once more and go to sleep.

_"—I found you!" _

Kagome froze in the bed, her eyes wide opened and terrified. That had not been a distant whisper or a unknown animal or bird, that had been a voice, right beside her head. From experience, Kagome knew hearing voices was normal when one was a Miko but not in any way safe. Fear gripped her heart as the incidents from months before replayed over and over again in her head. The voices then had manifested into darkness that had consumed her and scarred her horribly.

_"I can't believe it, I found you."_

She felt her hands begin to shake as she tried to piece together the sound of the voice hoping she had heard this one before. "_The compass—please be the compass?_" She practically begged herself as a lump of fear manifested in her throat.

"_Can you hear me?"_

Her fingers shook and her eyes shifted quickly around the room looking for the source of the noise. With hope, she looked towards the compass first, wishing the sound was coming from its pretty much dormant body. Kagome found the compass sitting on Inuyasha's desk and stared at it but it didn't move and it wasn't lit up, so that she could only see a vague outline of it in the darkness.

_"I don't think you can—you can't hear me can you?"_

The voice washed over her, unrecognizable and terrifying to the frozen Kagome in the bed. "_What do I do?_" She asked herself as her fingers sank into the fabric of the blanket for comfort. "_What else can you do?"_ A small voice pressed in her head and Kagome whimpered slightly. _"I don't want to do that! Every time I answer something happens, something awful._" She pleaded with herself already knowing that the thoughts were futile. "_You can't just not answer_." The small logical voice replied and Kagome gritted her teeth, succumbing to that truth. "Yes." She whispered into the darkness, her voice sounding somehow out of breath. "I can hear you."

There was a small gasp as if some creature was surprised by her admission. "_You can?_" It came across as another question, the voice so tiny that it only seemed to be that of a small child.

"Yes." Kagome didn't dare move as she spoke, remaining half hidden by the blanket. "Who are you?" She waited for a response but no response came, at least not immediately. "_Maybe—it wasn't real_." She told herself a wave of relief washing over her. She would rather be going insane than have to live through the deadly voice of eight months before again.

"_She can hear me."_

Kagome jumped from the sound, her eyes darting around looking for the source automatically. "_I'm getting really sick of hearing voices randomly_." She thought to herself as she brought her hands up around her middle, holding herself as a shiver ran down her spine. "_Being a Miko is such a—just—I really hate it sometimes._"

"_She can really hear me_." The voice repeated again sounding more and more amazed by the second.

Licking her lips awkwardly Kagome nodded her head. "I can." She spoke a little louder waiting a moment before she continued. "I can hear you. I could probably talk with you." She waited again, wanting to see if whatever it was would start a conversation now. If it started a conversation with her than, at least, she could figure out whether to be terrified or simply confused. "If you wanted."

"_She must have the gift."_ The voice darted back and forth as if it was jumping from one side of her head to the other_. "Yes the gift—that's the only way it's possible."_

"What?" Kagome narrowed her eyes impossibly confused and pushed herself up further on the bed. "What gift?"

"_You're a witch."_

"I'm not a witch." Kagome defended herself even though she wasn't quiet convinced by her own words. She sure felt like a witch sometimes but a good one at least. "I'm a—a—." She struggled for the right word not quite sure what to call herself.

"_Miko-sama?"_

Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar term, her mind barely processing what the voice was saying and in what language it was saying it in. "Miko-sama." She whispered hastily, a frown washing over her face.

"_Yes,"_ The voice seemed to pause for a moment as if contemplating something. _"You are a Miko-sama with the gift." _It paused one more time and then released the word, allowing it to rush from its unseen or perhaps none existent mouth. "_Kyōkan_."

Kagome's eyes went wide from the word, a word she above everyone else would recognize even in a foreign language. "Empathy." She translated and looked all around her wanting desperately to make eye contact with the unseen creature. "You speak Nihon-go?"

"_No—but I know someone who does."_

The sound fell flat in front of her and Kagome's eyes grew huge as suddenly she was looking straight into the face of a small child.

"_Just like you."_ The child spoke bluntly and Kagome felt her whole body freeze as she realized she could see directly through the child's body as if it were transparent.

"G—G—," The sound wouldn't even leave her lips as she realized exactly what she was seeing. "Ghost."

Terrified Kagome shot out of the bed, falling with a loud thud to the ground. The sound of a book clattering to the ground as well as some other unknown metallic sounding object soon followed as well. A scream tore from her lips as she hastily pushed herself across the floor completely petrified by the sight of the ghost still hovering over the bed. After all, the last time she had seen something like this her body had been taken over by the jewel.

Surprisingly, the ghost didn't react in anyway one would have expected. It merely sent her a sad frown as she stared at it, her heart racing in her chest. "_I knew you'd be afraid_." It spoke softly, almost apologetically. "_When you're no longer afraid I'll come back so you can—," _It's lips moved over each word, whispering them to her with a melancholy tone. "_Help me_."

Kagome couldn't even breathe let alone talk as she heard the distinct pounding of boots against the floor outside and the distant call of a bedridden Sango asking if she was alright. And by the time the door opened to the cabin, Inuyasha and Miroku's panic stricken faces bursting through the opening, the ghost was already gone.

-break-

Not five minutes later, the four adults found themselves in Miroku and Sango's room only because at nearly nine months of pregnancy Sango couldn't move. Sitting at the desk chair, Inuyasha was staring at a still slightly distraught Kagome who was positioned beside Sango on the bed. At Sango's other side, holding her hand tenderly, Miroku too was staring at Kagome, an almost angry look on his normally calm face.

Kagome bit her lip solidly very well aware of the two men's hard expression's and Sango's curious one. "I swear." She began slowly, uncomfortably, not willing to share her experience with the people around her. Not because she feared she was going crazy, mind you, but because she was afraid of what this sighting might mean, especially for the pregnant Sango. "It was nothing." She continued on as she glanced at the girl's swollen belly, the child within awake and kicking, making the fabric of the bed sheet move almost unnoticeably. "A waking dream." She offered up but Inuyasha sent her a dark look in response.

"Don't lie." The dog demon's voice was stern and his words just a bit hypocritical.

Sending a glare towards him Kagome couldn't help but snap slightly. "Look who's talking." She told him the adrenaline still racing through her veins along with the fear and guilt in her heart making her edgy.

"Kagome." He grumbled with frustration but she quickly cut off his words.

"Seriously," She held up a hand and glanced towards Miroku whose hard brown eyes made her more uptight. "It had to be just a dream." Kagome spoke bluntly, her voice attempting to leave room for no arguments. "It just had to." She winced as she realized it sounded almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

"Well your track record with these kinds of things isn't really good." Miroku suddenly spoke up as he sent Kagome an exasperated glare. "So I'd say it could be just about anything."

"We can't take you anywhere." Sango tried to joke as she shifted uncomfortably her large stomach so swollen with child that she could barely move.

"I don't even want to go anywhere anymore." Kagome dropped her face into her hands exhausted. "I can't even fathom it," She mumbled against her fingers, the other three people in the room listening closely. "Every time I turn around something else happens." She ripped her hands away from her face and looked directly at the small group. "It's like I'm a target for some sick game!"

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered as he resisted the urge to reach for her and comfort her. "We had eight months of peace." Inuyasha supplied as he eyed Kagome carefully not liking the tightness of her expression and the strange tension in her normally carefree eyes. "That's a record."

"We haven't been together long enough to set those kinds of records." Miroku muttered as he ripped his eyes away from Kagome just long enough to send his father a well pointed look. "Whatever this is—it has to be done with, now." Miroku forced out the words and whipped his head around towards Kagome, his own worry and concern over Sango making his voice nearly deadly. "What happened Kagome, just be honest with us."

Kagome looked up at Miroku a little surprised by his words and his tone. "_Then again_," She glanced towards Sango's large stomach, the child within kicking hard enough that the blanket was moving pretty visibly now. "_I guess he has reason to be_." She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second, wanting all of this to simply go away. When she opened her eyes again however, it became apparent that she couldn't just will that to happen. "Don't worry about." She tried again but the shakiness of her voice spoke volumes to those around her. "It was nothing to worry about—just—I'll deal with it."

"Like hell." Inuyasha jumped in before Miroku could add any comments or fuel to the fire. "Kagome, just tell us—we'll deal with it together." He spoke gently, sending his anxious son a look that told him not to say even one contradictory word.

For a moment Kagome thought to maintain her lie but there was something about the look in Inuyasha's face that made her second guess herself. Even in the worst of times, Inuyasha had proven that he would go to hell and back for her. It seemed impossible but eight months before he had proven it adamantly, they all had the moment they hadn't simply dumped her when she was virtually going insane at the hands of the jewel. "I might," Kagome licked her lips, the reassurance of Inuyasha's gaze making it a little bit easier to speak but only a little. "Um—you see," She glanced towards Miroku who couldn't met her eye and then at Sango who was nodding her head and smiling softly. "I might have seen a ghost."

The room went silent. The reassuring smiles on Sango and Inuyasha's faces dropped to the ground and Miroku made a strange noise similar to a cough or gasp or wheeze. Whatever the sound it made Kagome's chest clench and her mouth tumble opened with words.

"It talked to me too." The admission came out in a strangled gasp. "Actually it talked first." She corrected and brought her hands up to her elbows, pulling them in tight. "It wants help with something." She shrugged slightly and a strange laugh escaped her that sounded almost painful. "I don't know with what or what for or why it asked me but," She shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek and lip somehow at the same time. "It said—before it left," She added hastily as she drug her eyes away from the shocked faces of her family to the bedspread. "That when I'm not afraid of it, it would come back and I would help it." The last of the words ended in a furry of verbiage that sounded nearly incomprehensible. "And that's it."

The room grew silent once more, no one quite knowing what to say as they all stared at the now heavily breathing Kagome.

Surprisingly or perhaps not really that surprising at all, Miroku was the first person to finally find his voice again after the rushed admission. "Seems pretty ignorable to me." He nodded his head firmly and turned to look at his wife for approval but the woman glared at him instead of agreeing.

"She can't ignore that." The woman chastised, her eyes narrowing even farther into a perturbed look.

"But—with you like this?" Miroku motioned towards the expanding stomach of his wife, his eyes wide with disbelief. "We don't have time for detours."

"He's right." Inuyasha instantly agreed, his tone a bit worried not just about Sango but about Kagome as well. "We need to get Nippon now." He paused, contemplating what to say next. Before he could speak however, Sango jumped back into the conversation.

"I know—I know better than anyone that we need to find land." She patted her stomach as if to reiterate her point. "But, Kagome's job is to prevent hate and heal things," She turned towards Kagome sending her a soft look that didn't really fit her face. "This might be one of those things."

"Being pregnant has made you weird." Inuyasha grumbled and ran his hands over his face tiredly.

"No," Sango snorted and sent him a playful glare before clicking her tongue mockingly. "It's made me more empathetic—like Kagome!" She turned towards the girl and smiled brightly but Kagome could only halfheartedly return the look.

"Sango, how can you," Kagome paused looking for the right words that would not make the pregnant woman angry. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"What's the harm," Sango shrugged and winced slightly, her hand instantly moving to a spot where the baby had kicked a bit too hard. She rubbed it automatically before continuing. "In at least investigating?"

"How do we even do that?" Miroku growled as he sent his wife a firm glare, worry making him antsy. "It's a ghost! How do you fucking investigate a ghost?"

"I don't know," Sango answered nonchalantly as she continued to rub at the sore spot. "That's Kagome's job."

They all turned and stared at Kagome, the girl looking very much like she had been caught stealing something valuable from a manor house. "Um," She glanced particularly at the irritated Miroku watching as the waves of stress began to build around his shoulders. It was almost as if she could see them, red hot and angry, but most of all worried and scared. "I have no idea." She admitted softly, flinching just a little when Miroku groaned.

"See," He looked at his wife and then at his father, pleading with both of them it seemed. "She doesn't even know where to start."

Inuyasha nodded his head and brought a hand up to his chin holding it as thoughtfully as he could. "The best option in this case is to maintain our current heading." He told them and they all realized there was an order behind his well worded sentence; this was not merely a suggestion. "If—," He watched Miroku begin to open his mouth and sent the boy a silencing glare. "And only if," He continued on, his eyes turning from his son to the others in the room. "We encounter this—ghost—again we'll do something." He paused to take a deep breath, nodding his head as he did so. "We won't search it out." He told them firmly, the words seeming to relax Miroku tremendously. "If it's real important it'll come to us—like it said." He looked towards Kagome for clarification, the girl nodding in agreement. "Okay?" He allowed the question to hang in the air only as a formality, everyone in the room knew that whatever Inuyasha said in that moment they would do.

"Sounds good." Kagome commented anyway as she pushed herself up from the foot of the bed feeling very exposed.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed and looked down at his wife as she yawned sleepily. A soft smile overtook his face and he reached for her, brushing the hair from her head gently. "I think Sango should rest now." He told them and, just like the Captain's words before, it was not a suggestion.

"Sleep well." Kagome nodded towards Sango and turned without another thought heading towards the door. The sound of Inuyasha's boots falling her made her slightly uneasy but she didn't hesitate as she reached for the door handle and pushed it opened into the hall. The door squeaked as it opened and once they were both outside of it, it squeaked as it closed.

They stood in the hallway for a few seconds, neither one of them moving to head back to their room or somewhere else on the ship. It was as if they were momentarily frozen in place both of them lodged in their own thoughts and their own worries. It didn't take long though before Inuyasha stepped up beside her, his shoulder pressing against her own in a comforting gesture.

"Do you really think it was a ghost?" He asked as the warmth of his arm transferred to her own warm body.

"It felt like one," Kagome answered as she unconsciously leaned towards him, her head falling onto his shoulder. "If that makes sense."

"It doesn't." Inuyasha answered honestly as he turned his face towards her hair, inhaling the scent of her; it calmed him. "But, you're the Miko not me."

"It felt like something from a Shakespeare play." She told him as she felt his nose press against the top of her hair mussing it as he scented her. "Like Hamlet's father come back from the dead except—." Her voice trailed off unable to add to the sentence; unable to tell him that the only difference was this had been a child not a man.

"It wasn't seeking revenge?" Inuyasha offered as he pulled back from her and looked down at her face. She looked lost in that moment, her whole expression focused on something he neither knew nor understood. "Kagome?"

"Did it seem—malevolent?"

"Hopeless." She spoke suddenly, the word falling from her lips so delicately that it seemed as if the word should have broken. She turned her grey eyes towards him, their depths sparkling, shimmering, mixing all together. "It seemed—hopeless."

"It looked hopeless?" Inuyasha asked her as he pulled away a little farther from her, needing to see her face as she spoke so strangely.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, her mind barely processing what she was saying. "Something in its eyes—it was just—there was this bleakness." Kagome bit her lip and looked at him, her grey eyes swirling with some sort of desperation. "And then hope."

Inuyasha narrowed his own eyes at her words, unable to understand what she was saying. "Hope?"

"It looked at me," She paused as if not believing her own words. "With hope." The words were soft in the air, barely heard above the sound of waves outside as if they were not meant to actually make a sound.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** And here we are, the final phase of this story where everything will finally come together and begin to make sense. At least, that is my intention but I don't think I'm quite Dicken's so I better focus to make it as seamless as "A Tale of Two Cities!" I hope everyone is ready for the final Saga of "Shikuro: A Caribbean Fairy Tale" it's going to be awesome. Especially next chapter when we finally met the last two players in this fairy tale!

**P.S.** I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!

**Bonus Point:**

The village of Edo eventually becomes one of the most populated modern cities in Japan. What is its modern name?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The correct answer is actually 'A.' The very first scene ever written for this fanfiction was actually the hillside proposal. The hillside proposal is actually the scene that sparked me to write the whole story, it inspired me. The second scene to be written however was in fact 'B' when Inuyasha and Kagome see each other for the first time! And there is a scene with Sesshoumaru that has been written for over three years! Congrats to the winners and honorable mentions for those who guessed B, since the question was a bit misleading!

**Correct**: HeavenlyEclipse (In her first review), Leomae, Atem4321,

**Honorable Mentions**: Whiteknight, AiydanWarrior, Nightmare Hanyou, Glon Morski, Dog Demon Lover, WhiteLotus, Anel-SKyBluE, NurNur, shadowdancer261

**Notes:**

Edo – The Capital of Japan prior to the mid 1860 or Meiji Era. It is also the village that Kaede lives in and where the wheel, among other things, is located in the Inuyasha series.

**Next Chapter:**

**Edo Castle**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

1/21/2014


	94. Suspicions

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

**Suspicions**

Kagura didn't move as she sat in the desk chair which had once belonged to Kaede. It felt as if she had been sitting there for many days when in reality she had only been posed at the desk for a few hours. In her hands, worn and already slightly yellowed, was the letter that had been left in her care the very day Kaede had died. To her credit she had not cut it opened or even slit the wax so that she could easily reseal it after reading its contents. It was completely untouched, perfectly preserved. For months, she had stared at this letter feeling as if there were some great connection she must already be aware of between the name upon it and her life. Whatever the connection was, however, she had yet to find it.

Frustrated, she sat the letter down and stared at it for several seconds before closing her eyes, sealing herself away from it, as she had several other times over the past few hours. Over and over again she had held the heavy fabric of the paper between her fingers, running her claws over each and every curve of the name: Kagome O'Loinsigh. Each time she finished tracing the delicate letters, however, she found herself more confused than she had been at the start.

Somehow, the letter seemed to be mocking her as if it were pleased with itself; pleased that Kagura had yet to figure it out. The wind enchantress growled low in her throat and pushed herself away from the table violently, the edges of the yellowed paper fluttering from the force.

"Damn it!" She cursed in English, not bothering to take a moment to feel proud of herself for having become so proficient in the language that she no longer naturally cursed in Nihon-go.

The sound of someone walking above her made her freeze before she could curse again and her heart stopped dead in her chest. The only person who could be above her was Naraku, it had only been by pure luck that she had kept the letter hidden from him for so long. Shaking, she looked down at the letter, her eyes staring at it as if it were cursed. In a way, it was. All it would take was one look from Naraku and her fate, or better yet death, would ultimately be decided.

The sound of the footsteps faded away however and, relieved, she allowed her knees to buckle so that she fell into her old bed. Dropping her head in her hands she inhaled deeply as her mind ran over every thought she had had concerning the letter for the past few months. She knew that there was a high probability that the letter did in fact belong to Kagome Dresmont but then again, what if it didn't?

The first names might have been the same but the last ones were from two completely different cultures. And if she gave the letter to the wrong person then all might be lost completely. "I can only-y send this letter once." Her eyes fluttered opened as she spoke, the heat of her breath on her the palm of her own hands making her heart sting. "I have to be a hundred percent sure who it belong to." Her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked. The feel of the long lashes against her skin seemed just as mocking as the letter on the table. "I can't-to chance losing it—no matter what." She pushed herself up on the bed into a sitting position and gulped. "Once it's gone," She glanced at the unassuming letter, contempt for it forming in her heart. "It's gone."

She pushed herself back to her feet and hovered over the letter for a moment. The world around her seemed to disappear as she stared at the 'O' that started the last name: O'loinsigh. It was a beautiful example of calligraphy, a swirl of perfection. It almost looked like a boy's head, framed by his one tender curl that graced his temple. The mere sight of it seemed to infuse within her the importance of what she was looking at even more so.

"It's just too great of a risk-u to send this letter without—certainty." Her own words made the frustration rise within her again but she gulped it back down, forcing it into the pit of her stomach instead of in her throat. "_I have to find her—exactly her_." Kagura thought to herself as she leaned forward on the table, pressing her palms into the smooth wood. "_I absolutely have to_."

"Kagura?"

The sound of her name and the scrapping of the door made the frustration in her stomach turn to instant horror. Within seconds she had scooped the letter into her hand and shoved it into her shirt, burying it between the folds of her breast, the one place she was certain no one would look unless prompted. Heart pounding in her chest, she turned just in time to see the door open with a soft squeak and then the top of Hiten's head as he looked around it.

"It's me."

She sighed with immediate relief, her shoulder's going from tensed to relaxed within seconds. "_Of course_." She berated herself slightly as she watched the man step into the room, the door still slightly open behind him. "_Hiten-sama should have knocked_." She thought as the utter relief she had felt just moments before was replaced by anger. "Hiten-sama scared me to death." She growled and debated attacking the man but stopped herself. "Close the door." She motioned towards him as she allowed her body to sink into the chair, feeling now more tired than any other emotion.

Hiten sent her a mischievous smirk but obeyed the order none the less. With a soft click the door closed behind him and he crossed the room, his boots seeming to echo as they touched the wood. "So," He began slowly as he came to stand in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest as he did. "What are you doing down here?"

The wind demon sighed and reached into her shirt, pulling the letter out from between her breast carefully. The thunder demon before her watched with interest. His black eyes stared at the dip between her breasts as she removed the small letter with far more interest than he spared the letter itself, however.

Carefully, Kagura fingered the letter, the smooth pulp that had made the material soothing her somehow. "I just don't know," She paused for a moment as she held up the letter for him to see, already knowing that he had seen it a hundred times before. "What to do." She finished and lowered the letter back down to her lap with a heavy sigh.

Forcing himself to look away from the parts of her that were far more appealing to think about, Hiten mimicked the sound of her own sigh and lowered himself down onto Kaede's old bed. "What can you do?" He asked without preamble, the conversation boring to him; a conversation he had had a million times.

"I've thought of all the possibilities," She spoke carefully, forcing herself to pronounce each and every word with the upmost of care. "And I just—I just don't know." She looked up at him hoping to see some unknown answer in his eyes, she saw nothing. "I can't-to," She stumbled over the word and growled to herself fiercely. "I can't," She corrected flatly, even as Hiten sent her a small smile of approval, proud of her commit to the language. "Send it to her unless I know for sure—absolute for sure." She finished, knowing that something had sounded strange in her grammar just then but not caring.

Pushing himself up further onto the bed, Hiten leaned against the wall thoughtfully. "What do we know about her?" He asked, the question as familiar as the answer he knew he was about to get.

Watching him look at her out of just the corner of his eyes, Kagura huffed. "O'loinsigh-sama has the same name as tat Kagome girl," She supplied flinching slightly from the strange way she had said 'that.' "The one with Inuyasha-sama."

Hiten nodded his head in response and tilted his chin up a little higher, it had been the exact answer he had expected. For a moment he stared at the ceiling as thoughts swirled within his head, fighting for spoken dominance. "What are the odds of that?" He asked out loud, the question clearly rhetorical. "I mean—Kagome's not exactly a common name." He dropped his head to look at Kagura who nodded in response.

"I know." She admitted as she shook her head slowly. "But still," She glanced down at the letter in her hand, eyeing it critically. "Kagome O'loinsigh." She read the cursive handwriting carefully, her eyes tracing each delicate curl and curve. "It-to could only be the same girl if she got married." She offered up and with a great heaving sigh dropped the letter back on the desk. "And that's impossib-u."

"Marriage or the name?" Hiten inquired as he adjusted his position slightly, leaning down onto the mattress until he was practically on his side.

"The marriage."

"Why?" He pressed her further as he propped himself up with his elbow, his black eyes following her as she twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands.

"She was marked as Inuyasha-sama mate." Kagura explained as she recalled the smell on Inuyasha and the distant smell of someone covered in his scent.

"Maybe I'm being too obvious here," Hiten spoke suddenly; his voice carrying a hint of disbelief in it, as if he didn't believe what he was about to say was possible or couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before now. "But what's his family name?"

"He doesn't-o—doesn't have one." Kagura responded quickly, almost too quickly. She had often pondered this part of the puzzle, if it was possible that Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married but it wasn't possible, at least, to her knowledge it couldn't be. Still, even as she looked at Hiten now, answering his question felt a bit like a lie. Clearing her throat she pulled her feet up off the ground and placed them against the edge of the chair so that her knees were now in her chest. "Well—Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't have a family name. He has a title-e—but no family name." She rested her chin on her upturned knees trying to find the right words to explain herself with. "Family name are just—they're uncommon in Nippon where Inuyasha-sama—Sesshoumaru-sama and me from." She looked towards Hiten, her eyes almost pleading with him to accept her words because as long as he agreed then she knew she hadn't been wasting time these past few months, during which she had refused to send the letter for fear of being wrong.

"I see." He told her as he nodded thoughtfully actually looking slightly deflated that he hadn't just stumbled on a great answer to their dilemma.

"So—it has to be another person." She bit her lip and frowned darkly as if her own words were troubling her. "It has to be." She repeated, the repetition causing Hiten to raise his head up with curiosity.

"Kagura?" He spoke her name softly as if he wanted her to realize he wasn't judging her in that moment. "There's more, isn't there?" He pressed and she raised her head to look at him, her mind running wild with thoughts.

"I just feel like I'm forgetting something." She told him as she turned away from that imploring gaze and looked at the letter once more. Slowly, she reached out for it, one solitary claw extending so as to trace the name upon it for the millionth time. The action didn't have the affect she hoped it would however and she pulled her hand away. "_What did you think would happen?_" She mocked herself as she hugged her knees to her body more firmly. "_Did you think a memory-y would come out-to thin air?_" She closed her eyes tightly as her own voice made fun of her.

Seeing that Kagura was not going to offer up any more information without being pushed Hiten continued on. "What could you be forgetting?"

Her eyes snapped open from the sound of his voice and she sighed. Really it was not so much forgetting as it was just a strange inkling, as if she had heard the name somewhere before in passing not in actual conversation. "I just feel," She paused for a second and shook her head. "It's nothing." She decided to say instead of admitting the truth to Hiten. At the moment, she just didn't feel like bothering with it. She was tired and living constantly in fear of what Naraku with the Shikon inside of him could do. She just had no energy left to even think with. "Let's just—go to sleep."

"It's so early." Hiten commented but started to inch towards the side of the bed anyway.

"What's de difference between sleepin' now or tonight-to?" She asked not bothering to correct herself as she too stood up from her chair, reaching for the letter as she did so.

"True." Hiten agreed as his feet touched the ground and he stretched, his back popping as he raised his hands above his head. "Still," He hesitated for a moment before he turned towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're going to have to make a decision sometime and send the letter." He was blunt in such a way that Kagura could feel the heat of anger on her face already. "Even if it is to the wrong person—you can't hold off forever."

"Wrong!" Kagura threw the word back into his face, her cheeks already red with fury. "It won't just be wrong," She told him frankly as she took a step forward and growled right in his face. "It will be death."

"You think I don't know?!" Hiten growled as well, his own worries and frustration bubbling up to the surface. "Of course I know but we have to at least try." He threw his hands up in the air. "If you don't do anything you're just waiting to die."

"But if I'm wrong I've cursed us both-to death." She fired back, her pupils dilating with fear. "Naraku will kill, rip us apart-to."

"I know, I know, I know." Hiten reached up and grabbed for his hair, yanking on it violently. "Either way we're dead," He finally managed to get the words out. "And I refuse to go without a fight—and this," He pointed directly at the letter that was held between Kagura's slender fingers. "This is the fight!"

"It's just a stupid letter-u!" Kagura allowed the words to fly towards Hiten's face, accompanied by spit and venom and improper pronunciation. "Letter-u has no power—no fucking power." She cursed and without even realizing what she was doing crumbled the letter in her hands. "Damn it—damn it Kaede-sama!" She fought back the urge to scream, knowing that Naraku would hear her if she did. "Why'd Kaede-sama do dis—why'd she leave Kagura with nothing but de name of some bitch I don't know?" She finished and threw the letter to the ground, the little crumbled heap bouncing against the floorboards.

"Kagura!" Hiten chastised immediately dropping to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The wind demon didn't respond to him at all, her body frozen in place as she stared at the spot on the ground where the letter lay. She would never be sure what had sparked the memory to come to her in that moment. Perhaps it was the fact that Hiten had yelled at her and he never really had or maybe, it was because she had, for the briefest of moments, allowed herself to stop thinking about the letter in terms of who it was from. Whatever it was, in that moment a conversation she had forgotten about from long, long ago, filled her mind to the very core of her understanding.

_The spring Sakura danced around Kagura as she walked just a few scarce feet behind her betrothed in the garden. They had only been arranged to be married for a few weeks but to her it seemed like an eternity of happiness. Out of all the women who could have been picked, it had been her, destined to marry the future ruler of the Western Nations of Nippon. It was unfathomable and yet, her she was just behind him watching his hair cascade down his back in gentle sweeping waves of perfect silver. _

"Sesshoumaru-sama wa kanpekida._" She told herself amazed at his pure 'perfection' as she watched a particularly beautiful Sakura blossom fall into his silky hair. The blushing color of the petal made the silver shimmer even brighter than before in the late afternoon sun and she blushed as she realized, one day, she could touch that hair. "_Onegai_." She looked up at the clouds above them. "Kami-sama—Onegai." She whispered, her heart fluttering in her chest at the mere thought of such delicate strands between her searching fingers._

"_Kagura?"_

_She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, her heart hammering in her chest as she noticed his gold eyes on her. "Hai," She spoke quickly, yet properly, making sure her voice was as delicate as the Sakura petal in his hair. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She lowered her eyes respectfully away from him and waited for whatever beautiful words he might have for her._

"_Shizukani." He commanded instead and Kagura lifted her head quickly, just in time to see him turn away from her and continue down the path._

_Her heart dropped to her knees as she realized he had been upset by her quietly mumbled words, so much so that he had told her to be quiet, like she was a child. Hurt, she clutched her hands at her sides but didn't say a word, she was a proper woman, engaged to a very important proper man, and it was not her place to have opinions or to speak unless spoken to. Besides, he was tired and stressed and many things were happening out of his control. _

_She should let it go. _

_Just—let it go._

_Quietly now, she continued down the path following him without a word, allowing only her eyes to see the brilliance of the scenery. A young maid was sweeping some distance away, the soft scrap of the broom's bristle's catching Kagura's attention. The girl was new and Kagura had already heard much about her lately. _

_Rumor was she was a half demon who someone had taken pity on and given her a job. Her parents had been murdered, according to the other servants, right before her eyes. All together she looked no more than fourteen and was not beautiful but not wholly ugly either. She was tiny and had a nearly skeletal body but her face was at least nice and she had a soft sweet smile that reached all the way to her eyes when she dared to use it._

_Still, no matter how pretty one was they couldn't remove their heritage from their body. And Kagura knew that out of all heritages, having human blood was the worst to Sesshoumaru._

"_How troubling." He spoke suddenly as he came to a stop, the English words lost on Kagura's ears._

"_Na—?" She started to question but the words fell on her lips as she spotted Izayoi-sama, the human wife of the current leader of the Western Nations of Nippon, and her son, Inuyasha. Both of them were hovering over a small pond full of koi, looking down into the deep waters with equal gazes of curiosity on their faces._

"_What do you think Okaa-san?" The little boy spoke in English, his words lost on Kagura completely but not on the English speaking Sesshoumaru who watched them with puzzling eyes she couldn't quite read._

"_He's quite cute." The woman agreed as she rested a hand on the boy's head and rubbed one ear. "You should give him a name."_

"_Oh!" The boy jumped up and down instantly as if he had been given permission to name a whole new country and not just a fish. "O'loinsigh—that's my other name isn't it?"_

"_Yes," The woman nodded her head and sent him a tender smile. "O'loinsigh—the name of our family, the sea."_

Kagura fell to her knees the second the memory left her body and nearly swallowed her tongue. Her hands were shaking and her lips were trembling as the realization flooded her, covering her in a wave of disbelief.

Across from her uncrumbling the letter Hiten jumped and looked down at her opened mouth face with avid worry. "Kagura-hime?" He asked, the hand holding the letter dropping to his side as he lowered himself down to look into her face. "What's wrong?"

Kagura didn't say anything for several seconds, her wide eyes one blue and the other stained only with the color of wind, unseeing. "O'loinsigh," The word dripped out of her mouth as if it were a curse. As if just awakening, she lifted her head, her eyes staring straight into Hiten's black ones, surprised by his presence it seemed. "I didn't realize—," Her voice trailed off and she looked back down at the ground and then up again at Hiten before turning towards the letter dangling in his hand. "O'loinsigh." She said again and her fingers flexed, opening and closing just over her knees. "I didn't know English so I—I didn't—."

"What are you talking about?" Hiten reached for her with his free hand part of him thinking she must be hallucinating, maybe she even had a fever. His fingers brushed against her cheek and instantly her eyes snapped into complete awareness.

"I'd heard the name before," She said quickly as she reached for the letter and yanked it out of his hand before he could say even a word. "But I never realized—I didn't—I never thought." Her tongue fought to keep on speaking as she forced out each and every word, while carefully smoothing the crumbled, frail paper. "I didn't know English—I didn't know English," She repeated over and over again, her voice sounding rough as she suddenly brought the letter up to Hiten face only inches from his nose. "Now I do, I do and—it's his name." she pointed at the name they both had not known moments before, her finger jabbing into it almost dangerous.

His eyes nearly crossing from how close the letter was to his face, Hiten pulled his head backwards. "Who?"

"Inuyasha-sama!"

-break-

The wood of the wheel was cool between Myoga's hands as he directed the ship down the familiar curve of the eastern Nippon coast line. Vaguely, he looked out across the vast sea, towards the rearing shoreline that seemed to sprout up from looming cliffs and beaches. The shape of huts, the very same as the ones he had been raised in made him purse his lips. He could just see their wooden roofs and the little rocks that held down the wood panels, keeping them secured against the wind. He could see the sheets made from reeds that covered the doors and he could see the ones that covered the windows.

It seemed odd that they should have remained so unchanged even though he hadn't been back to his birthplace in almost four hundred years. Yet, he realized these were merely the houses of the poor or better yet the shanties that they were forced to live in. They were probably not even houses that were lived in year round. They really did look like the kind of houses that people only dwelled them when it was warm and when fishing.

Myoga closed his eyes against the thought and adjusted the helm's heading without needing to see anymore. Witnessing such changes would only make his heart burn with his own sadness and even more so, such changes would only make him wonder about those he had left behind—the friends and family he had abandoned without a word all those years ago.

The sudden sound of footfalls behind him made his ears twitch and he sighed, recognizing the specific and familiar gaunt of Totosai. Slowly, he opened his eyes and watched as the man appeared as if from nowhere on the stairs. Easily their gazes connected, frail eyes meeting frail eyes. For several seconds the two looked at each other, identical dark eyes staring at one another with lackluster exhaustion. Neither had slept, it felt, in over a year and neither had been able to think straight for longer.

Simultaneously, as if they had both had the same strained thought, they both inhaled and simultaneously they both sighed.

Without a word, Totosai looked away from Myoga towards the shoreline, his eyes seeing exactly what Myoga had seen before. Small huts, shakes on beaches, abandoned or better yet unoccupied. Further, covered by morning fog, a distant mass caught his eye and he blinked once and twice before he sighed once more. For a moment, he thought to open his mouth and speak. Totosai even went so far as to actually open his mouth but the words didn't come; there was nothing to say.

Silent as well, Myoga took his eyes away from his friend and turned them towards the shore. He too caught sight of the unidentifiable village, or better yet city, that hid just out of sight. It would only be a matter of time before they reached it and that worried him into silence. Still, just like Totosai, he felt the inclination to speak and voice what both of them were thinking. He opened his mouth as if he were prepared to say something entirely appropriate or philosophical but he too closed it soon after and said nothing.

Just like Totosai he realized there was nothing to say; after all, they both knew they were home and even more so, they both knew what that meant.

Still, never one to keep quiet for long, Totosai found his mouth opening once more. Only this time a sound did emerge in the form of a name seamlessly slipping out from between almost tight lips. "Sore wa jikanda."

"Hai." Myoga agreed, 'it was time,' and Totosai didn't have to say anything more than that for Myoga to understand what he meant.

"Hey, Myoga!" Inuyasha's voice cut through the quiet air like a knife making both Totosai and Myoga jump. In the midst of their silent conversation they had blocked out all further sound.

"Inuyasha-sama." Myoga allowed the name to slip from his mouth just as Sesshoumaru's name had slipped from Totosai's.

"There you are," Inuyasha's head and shoulder's appeared as he jumped up the staircase, his gold eyes appearing far calmer than they should have. "How's our position?"

"Good." Myoga replied evenly as he glanced at Totosai watching as the slightly older man scratched his head haphazardly and looked away from him. Myoga narrowed his eyes in understanding, Totosai's look telling him that he would be the one who had to speak to their young master before them. "Shikuro will-u be-e there soon."

"Good." Inuyasha nodded as he crossed the deck his eyes looking out at the landscape as if seeing it for the first time. In a way, he actually was. That is, he was seeing it with adult eyes for the first time. "It's looks—," He hesitated and shook his head turning back towards the two men who had known him sense before he was even born and longer than anyone living today. "The same?" It came out as a question and he shook his head. "I don't even know. I can't remember much."

"It-to does." Myoga agreed quietly as he glanced at Totosai who was shifting uncomfortably. "Inuyasha-sama—," He cleared his throat and turned to look at the young man. He was met with the glint of tired golden eyes, the same golden eyes he had known even before Inuyasha was born; they were his father's eyes. "Ano, Myoga," He glanced towards Totosai who was looking at his feet. "Totosai-kun, ano, there something-u we tell Inuyasha-sama now."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched the two men shift strangely. "What?"

"A—n-o," Myoga licked his lips. "Sesshoumaru-sama has all the power now." The small demon stopped and glanced at Inuyasha watching as the dog demon looked at him rather calmly despite the mention of the name. "He—take-i power from Otou-sama." Myoga half explained even as a wave of discomfort jumped from his toes to his spine telling him not to elaborate further. "Don't-ta—don't-ta get mad at-to tat."

"I already knew that." Inuyasha growled slightly but didn't speak on the subject further. He could still, even three days later, feel the grip of Sesshoumaru's arm as he pulled Inuyasha from his mother.

"Inuyasha-sama," Myoga bit the inside of his cheek unable to think of the right words to explain what he was trying to explain. "There—there are thing-u yuu not know."

"What's there to know?" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "My brother overthrew our father, killed him, took the throne, and tried to have me killed."

"Hai." Myoga nodded his head, despite everything he couldn't really find a way to deny what Inuyasha had just said but still. "Demo—." He began to open his mouth again but Inuyasha stopped him with an angry grunt.

"Just let it go," He growled slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered something under his breath. "I really don't care what you have to tell me about that bastard."

Myoga glanced over at Totosai but the other man wouldn't look at him, far too chicken to speak. "Inuyasha-sama," Myoga drew out the name slowly as he tried to find the right words to precede with. "Myoga just-to wanna make sure Inuyasha-sama know-u ev—."

Inuyasha shook his head and before he could stop himself snarled. "I don't want to hear anything about it—just," He threw his hands up in the air as the feeling of that phantom grip tightening on his arm made him see red. "Steer the bloody ship." He finished with a loud growl that turned into him raising up his boot and kicking at the wood beneath him as if to reiterate his point. The tip of his boot actually indented into the wood making both demons before him flinch. "I'm gonna go check the—ropes." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and turned around without another word of explanation.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga called after the man but the boy didn't even glance his way or allow an ear to flick towards the sound of the old man's voice.

"Yoi shigoto." Totosai mumbled from beside him as he watched the young man leave back down the steps.

"Damare!" Myoga glared at the other man. "Baka."

Totosai for his part laughed at the insult before his face grew serious. "Toki ni wareware wa, Inuyasha-sama ni iu tsumori desu ka?"

Myoga shook his head at Totosai and said nothing for several minutes as he contemplated the question. When were they going to tell him? When would be a good time? Would he even listen? "_Iya_." Myoga reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his four free hands."Sugu ni." He finally answered Totosai who shook his head in response but didn't say anything.

If it was up to the old carpenter he could not have said a thing, he would have left it all up to Inuyasha to discover slowly. This was Myoga's call, however, and if he planned to say something 'soon' then Totosai would be patient and wait for that time to come. "Hai."

-break-

Kagome looked out of the window of Sango and Miroku's cabin, while behind her Sango perused a translated copy of the Iliad. The younger girl's swirling grey eyes stared out at the slowly taking in the growing scenery of the strange and foreign country. Looming steep cliffs with white water pushing against their corroded rocks stood tall and regal, looking proud and somehow unbendable even as they were being slowly eroded. Up around their edges, she could see the green of brush and perhaps thick and massive trees that only appeared small this far away. Either way, it was amazing to see something so green despite the cold, it was almost intimidating and unexplainable to her.

"_Maybe a demons doing?"_ She thought to herself as her mind briefly wondered to the woman who had made her wedding wreaths. Although she had never met her in person, she felt almost as if she had from Inuyasha's descriptions of the incident alone. "_Other demons like that exist?"_ She thought to herself as she leaned back, blinking slightly as she felt the cold of the wind from outside push against the clothes windowpanes. "_There could be one here—another demon with a gift for botany._"

Shrugging, she allowed the thought to slip away as the outline of a dark mass amonst the greenery caught her eye. Her eyes squinted as she tried to make out the shape. It seemed no more than a dark speck among a mass of green, no bigger than perhaps herself but it didn't seem to be a person. Really, it looked more like a shed or shanty that one might see in a fishing village but it was far too high up on the cliffs to be utilized as such a thing.

Shrugging Kagome closed her eyes against the sight and rolled her head in a circle to release the tension in her neck. With a sigh, her bright grey eyes opened again and much to her own amazement found themselves looking at the same spot only this time it became more than just the outline of a house. It was sculpted and perfectly focused with brown shingles on the roof and a thick sculpted wooden door with intricate patterns like Celtic knots around the edges.

"_It's beautiful_." She thought to herself as the image came more and more into focus. She could see each line and the slight detail of paint in the crevices the carpenter had left behind when he made the design. "_So much detail_—," Her mouth started to open from amazement but the expression soon turned to absolute shock as an image appeared on that door, a face staring straight back at her with deep sorrowful black eyes.

"This is a good book." The sudden sound of Sango's voice behind her made Kagome nearly jump out of her skin, the girl releasing a startled gasp that caught Sango by surprise. "Kagome?"

Kagome blinked rapidly, her vision blurring slight from the upset. Turning to look at Sango she frowned for just a moment when she noticed the other girl staring at her with confused brown eyes. "What—?"

"I'm sorry." Sango smiled as she shook her head at Kagome. "You're so easily startled lately." She joked and for her credit Kagome laughed, albeit halfheartedly.

"Yeah." The girl agreed before quickly turning her head back around to look for the shake once more. Immediately, her eyes grew wide and darted this way and that. She could see nothing—no shake, no sculpted door, no face, no eyes, just trees, leagues and leagues of them. "What the—?"

"Hm?"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying another word. "_Did I imagine it?"_ She asked herself even as the thumping of her heart in her chest told her otherwise. Even if her mind couldn't comprehend it, her soul apparently did. "_No—oh god_."

"Kagome?" Sango lowered the book down onto her stomach, the sound of the pages scrapping the fabric of her blanket loud in the deathly quiet room. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head fast from Sango's words and took in a deep breath. "Nothing." She managed to say, forcing herself to push the strangest of what she had seen aside for now. "_I just—,"_ She opened her eyes and turned around, looking away from the window and instead at the sight of Sango's stomach that the book was resting on. The book jumped suddenly and Sango smiled, the sweet affectionate look that crossed her face making Kagome's heart stop in her chest. "_I can't put that in danger._" She told herself even as her heart pulled in another direction, her need to help the unknown strong but nowhere near as strong as her need to protect the family she had come to know and love. "The baby's kicking."

"I know." Sango rolled her eyes but the look didn't seem upset in the least. "It's starting to hurt too." She grumbled and moved the bouncing book aside her hand replacing it. For a moment, she rubbed her taunt stomach and hummed slightly to herself. "Shh—," She whispered and soothed her hand moving rhythmically in small circles. "Settle down in there."

"I don't think that works." Kagome smiled slightly, the images of the face and the strange house ebbing, disappearing into the back of her mind.

"Anything's worth a try at this point." Sango smirked and stilled her hand as she finally looked up towards Kagome. "You still thinking about the ghost?" The woman asked bluntly and Kagome had to do her best to control her features.

"No." She lied easily but couldn't help but notice the way Sango raised her eyebrow.

"It came back again didn't it?" The woman deadpanned, her expression telling Kagome that lying would be worthless.

The younger girl sighed and turned away from the pregnant woman. Blinking slightly, she looked out the window once more half expecting to see the image of that strange house and the apparition before it once more but this time she saw something completely different. Just touching the horizon she could make out the outline of sails, strange sails that were perfectly square and red. They didn't appear to be blowing in the breeze either, they had a certain stiff quality about them that she just couldn't quite explain. "How strange." She mumbled and turned her body more fully to look out the window.

"What's strange?" Sango asked, perplexed by the quick change in mood of the other girl.

"Sails." Kagome replied as she leaned closer to the window, narrowing her eyes so that she could see farther. "I think it's a ship."

"A ship?" Sango pushed herself up a little straighter, grunting as she tried to look out the window but from her current position she couldn't manage it.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded quickly and turned back around her eyes darting this way and that throughout the room. "Where's Miroku's spyglass?"

Sango's eyes widened for a moment as she too looked around the room as if debating where the asked for spyglass might be. "The draw—the desk maybe?" She pointed towards the largest of the desk drawers. "Yeah—it should be in there unless her has it."

"Great!" Kagome practically jumped from her spot by the window, reaching the desk within seconds. Hasty fingers pulled opened the large desk draw and she immediately began to fumble with the papers and other junk within. The sound of clanging glass and the swish of ink in a inkwell filled the air until finally Kagome's hands brushed against the cool metal of the spyglass. "Got it!" She exclaimed before rushing back towards the window.

Holding the spyglass towards her eye she took in the outline of the distant object once more. Sure enough the square red sails became clearer, reveling that they were actually not red at all but surrounded only by red wood that made up the ship. They were actually white and appeared to be a series of lines where the sails seemed to fold like an accordion or a lady's fan. And around these strange sails were some she recognized, sheets of white material bellowing with air as they were directed by still unseen ropes.

"It is a ship!" She turned towards Sango excitedly as she dropped the spyglass back down away from her eye. "And a really strange one too—the sails are normal and, well, not normal all at once."

"What do you mean?" Sango creased her forehead from the strange description.

"The sails are the normal color," Kagome turned back around, her face scrunching up as she brought the glass to her eyes once more. "—but not all of them are, I don't know, cloth like ours." She explained slowly as she studied the progressively growing object. "They're kind of stiff and—they almost look like wood." She pulled the glass down and tilted her head to the side awkwardly.

"How can it sail like that?" Sango muttered as she took in Kagome's description.

"Good question." Kagome replied as she clicked her tongue. She was just about to raise the spyglass up again when she heard a nervous yell from overhead. "That sounded like Myoga."

Sango nodded in response as she looked up towards the ceiling. Subconsciously, her hands came up and wrapped themselves around her body as if she were trying to protect the child within from the unknown dangers.

"Do you think it's hostile?" She asked, the question seeming off for someone like Sango to actually ask.

Kagome shook her head, her mind reeling as she watched the beautiful and strange sails of the ship turn this way and that directing the vessel straight towards them. "How do you tell?"

"Cannons." Sango supplied trying to keep her tone neutral and not annoyed.

Hearing the slight frustration and worry already building within Sango, Kagome quickly brought the glass back up to her eye. For several seconds she studied the unclear image of the ship but found they were still too far away to actually make out something smaller than the body of the ship and its sails. "We're too far." She informed but her voice at least came across as apologetic as she turned to look back at Sango.

The pregnant woman shifted uncomfortably just as a series of angry shouts sounded from above them. "Who's that?"

"Sounds like Inuyasha." Kagome gripped the window ledge tightly before pushing herself away forcefully. Without thinking, she grabbed her coat from the back of the deck chair and threw it over her shoulders, which had already been covered by another coat. Growing up in the Caribbean had not really prepared her properly for cold.

Watching Kagome hastily pull the coat onto her arms, Sango opened her mouth feeling just slightly panicked. "Where are you going Kagome?"

"To see what's happening, of course!" Kagome answered quickly as she threw the spyglass back into the draw not wanting to technically 'steal' something, which didn't belong to her. Excitement bubbled within her as she headed towards the door, thankful for the distraction that this new ship would bring.

"Don't leave me alone," Sango called after her, causing Kagome only to slow down but not to stop. "I hate being left out."

"I'll be right back," Kagome told her as her hand fell onto the doorknob before her. She turned just enough to where she could see Sango's face and allowed a smile to grace her already rosy lips. "I promise I'll tell you everything the second I'm back!" She nodded once and swung the door opened, she left in a matter of only seconds, shoving the door back closed so that cold air would not seep into Sango's room.

Left alone in the room, unable to move from the bed quick enough to run after the other girl, Sango huffed and glared at her large stomach. "The second you're out—," She allowed her words to trail off as affection bubbled within her. "Oh—damn." She cursed and shook herself, forcing her eyes away from her stomach. "Damn little thing—already have me wrapped around your bloody finger and I haven't even seen it yet." She growled slightly and lifted her head off the back of the bed, her neck straining to see out the window enough to notice the approaching ship.

She just caught sight of the white stiff sails, her eyes narrowing as she was forced to lean back down, the strain hurting her lower back. Rubbing her stomach, soothing the kicking baby inside Sango licked her lips.

"You're being born into one hell of a family." She mumbled, trying to keep her fear at bay just a little bit. "I doubt you'll ever know a normal life," She cleared her throat as she talked to the unborn child, the baby kicking in response to her voice. "Sorry about that."

-break-

Out on the quarter deck, Inuyasha and Miroku stood side by side looking over the railing watching the ship as it approached them. Inuyasha's arms were crossed over his chest and his fingers were impatiently drumming as he stared at the strange square, stiff sails with intense golden eyes. His sharp vision was able to make out even more than Kagome had with the spyglass and he could tell, dramatically so, that the ship did in fact have cannons but they appeared to be unmoved and there were not very many of them.

"I don't like it." Miroku said from beside him as he leaned over the railing a little further, his elbows supporting his weight on the old wood.

"It's almost like," Inuyasha mumbled, licking his lips slowly as he shifted his weight to one foot briefly. "Those cannons are just for basic protection from_,"_ He bit the inside of his cheek hard and allowed his claws to dig into his arm angrily. "People like us."

"Yeah." Miroku agreed, the ominous quality of Miroku's statement making him feel cold to the core. "This timing's just—," He leaned back slightly as his mind wandered to his wife below. "It couldn't be worse."

"I know." Inuyasha agreed as he tightened his jaw slightly and began tapping his foot against the ground just as impatiently as his fingers on his arm. "_She's just weeks from giving birth_," He thought to himself as his mind swam with ominous warnings. "_Maybe not even that_."

"Inuyasha?"

The sound of his wife's voice pulled the dog demon instantly from his troubling thoughts. "Kagome." He turned and looked at her as she approached; her flush cheeks and her rosy nose beautiful against the background of her almost chin-length black curls. "_Her hair's gotten longer—she usually cuts it by now._" He thought absently to himself as she reached him, her cheeks becoming more flushed as she breathed in the cold air.

"What's that ship doing?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around her cold body.

Inuyasha's ear flicked underneath the hat on his head as he looked away from Kagome towards the ship. "I don't know." He answered honestly as he dropped his arms to his side and growled slightly. "They have cannons but they're not military and—," His eyes scanned the ship carefully looking at the cannons which appeared to still be tied in place, unmoved. "They haven't untied them."

"Really?" She turned and followed his gaze, her bright grey eyes not able to see as much as he could.

For his part, Miroku inhaled deeply forcing himself not to sigh too loudly with relief. There wasn't much to be relieved about just yet, after all, just because the cannons were tied down at the moment didn't mean they couldn't be untied at any time. Clearing his throat, he glanced at Kagome only briefly before looking back at Inuyasha. "Have they spotted us?"

"Probably," Inuyasha nodded sharply, not bothering to hide the truth of their predicament.

"Maybe Kagome can conceal us." Miroku said suddenly from beside him and Inuyasha's eyes widened immediately at the prospect. "She's done it before—she could do it again, right?" He turned and looked at his father imploringly, wanting the idea to work above all else.

"Yes." He agreed quickly, latching onto the idea immediately.

Looking between the two men Kagome felt her heartbeat actually quicken in her chest from the prospect. "_Make a barrier?_" She thought to herself as she looked down at her hands carefully. Lately, she had feared doing anything with her powers, they were so uncontrolled. "_Whether_ _I want to or not I can see inside people's souls_." She told herself as she turned her hands over to look at her palms, the place her power always emerged. "_And—if I can't control that—will I be able to control a barrier again?"_ She felt an unnerving sense of foreboding enter her mind. "_And that energy if I can't control it—,_" She raised her head up and looked at her husband, he had once been on the receiving end of such energy, it had nearly killed him.

A shudder ran down her spine and even though she could see Inuyasha's mouth moving talking to Miroku, she couldn't hear the words. Instead, her ears were plagued only by the scream he had released that day a little over half a year before. And her eyes, which should have just seen two men standing on the deck before her, saw only his charred hair and smoking clothes as he laid as still as death in the field.

"_If I can't control it—."_ She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought and immediately shook her head as if to banish it from existence.

"Kagome?"

She heard her name and her neck snapped upwards so her eyes could look at the man she had nearly killed. "Um—yes?"

The dog demon stared at her for a moment, his eyes curious and questioning as he looked into her own. "_Something's not right_." He told himself but quickly brushed off knowing that her recent encounter with the waking dream or ghost or whatever it was, was probably still plaguing her mind. "What do you think?" He asked her, his voice gentle if not a bit strained from worry.

"I—I think," She stopped, hesitant and unsure of what to actually tell him. She knew without a doubt that she didn't feel comfortable unleashing a barrier at the moment. She hadn't done it in months and there was no telling if the attempt would be successful or not. "Um," She stumbled over the words and shifted slightly. "I think we're being too—well—hasty." She finally managed to say and lifted her head up to smile at him halfheartedly.

"Hasty?" Miroku practically jumped on her words, his eyes absolutely shocked. "What the hell—Sango's in bed pregnant, how can you think we're being hasty!?"

"Miroku." Inuyasha bit out the name with warning edging into his voice as he looked at Kagome carefully and just as shocked as Miroku. "Explain what you mean, Kagome." He asked as gently as he could muster under the circumstances.

"Just, well," Kagome looked away from him not able to stare the man in the eye when he looked at her the way he was now. His gold irises were practically penetrating her body, seeing inside her very heart as he fixed his gaze on her own. It was unnerving and she couldn't help but look away from it. "Shouldn't we—." she turned her eyes upwards, searching for anything that would give her some explanation. The familiar outline of Myoga and Totosai caught her eye within moments. "Shouldn't we talk to Myoga and Totosai, first?"

"Why?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in complete confusion.

"They know these people, the Nihonjin—right?" Kagome didn't know where her words were coming from in that moment, all she knew was that they somehow made some semblance of since. "Maybe they can offer some insight so we won't have to take drastic measures." She finished feeling as if the sentence was pretty lame but might just get her point across.

"You have a point." Inuyasha mumbled as he took in Kagome's words. "_Besides that—that ship's still a relatively safe distance away, it won't hurt to talk to Myoga and Totosai quickly_." He nodded once sharply and without asking for a single opinion from either Miroku or Kagome motioned with his chin towards the helm's deck. "Let's go then." He commanded briskly and before either Miroku or Kagome could say a word started for the helm.

Only slightly confused by the sudden move, Miroku and Kagome briefly looked at each other before quickly turning and following Inuyasha who was already on the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kagome called after him, the sound of her voice seeming to slow him only slightly.

Turning to look at her, he sent her a slight smile before nodding back up to the helm. "To ask Myoga about this—just like you wanted." He told her before turning away and jumping deliberately up the first few stairs.

Despite the comfort of knowing Kagome was close by Inuyasha couldn't help but allow his thoughts to creep towards darkness. His ears twitched on his head listening closely to all the distant sounds of life but even his hearing couldn't make out the sounds of the distant ship. Anxiety built within him and he growled under his breath, his mind turning over and over with thoughts about everything that was precious and fragile on this ship.

"_Better make this quick though_," He licked his lips, already seeing Sango's pregnant form in the back of his mind. She might not be his wife and that might not be his child but the demon within him knew, regardless, they were his pack and thus, his responsibility. "_We can't afford to let anything upset her—not this close to the baby being born._" Shaking his head quickly, knowing Miroku and even Kagome were probably thinking the same thing, Inuyasha mounted the last stair and yelled without thought. "Myoga!" He watched as the flea jumped at the sound of his name. "What the hell's up with that ship?"

Myoga froze at the wheel, surprised by Inuyasha's sudden loud yell. "Nani?" He spoke in Nihon-go startled by the sudden outburst.

Behind him, Totosai had the audacity to laugh slightly to himself and cross his arms over his chest. It seemed, he realized before Myoga had, that the decision had been made for them. They would undoubtedly have to tell Inuyasha now, there would be no other choice.

"The ship," Inuyasha pointed towards the approaching vessel with one claw. "It's got cannons and everything—what's it up too?"

Kagome came up behind Inuyasha just as the question left the man's mouth and not far behind her Miroku appeared as well, his eyes narrowed as they too looked at Myoga wanting to hear the answer. "Do you know?" He pressed Myoga further as he crossed the small distance between his father and the stairs.

Kagome absently looked back at the man, slightly surprised by the bluntness of his words and the pressure that rang behind them. Still, she couldn't say that she didn't understand how he and Inuyasha both felt. An unknown ship with cannons was heading straight towards them and Sango plump with child, as pregnant as pregnant could possibly be, was down below them. The combination just didn't bode well for them at all.

Myoga, still a bit frazzled, looked between the two men confused but nodded his head all the same. "Tsuri." He answered simply and pointed towards the vessel.

Three sets of eyes widened from the use of the Nihon-go word and without a sound turned and looked at the vessel. Sure enough, now that their minds were finally clear, they were able to see things they had not been looking for before (or at least, Inuyasha was with his demonic vision). "Fishing nets." He supplied as he just noticed the outline of the really thin nets that were used to catch fish hanging over the side of the ship unattended.

"Fishing?" Kagome whispered out the translation of the word. Over the past few months they had been at sea Inuyasha had taken the time to teach all of them the basics of his native language (and perfect Miroku's ability in it). Although she could not speak the language perfectly and her understanding of it was still limited, she knew that word 'tsuri' easily. "It's a fishing vessel."

"It is." Miroku nodded sharply as he looked out across the ocean his eyes hard with understanding. "So those cannons—they're just for protection."

Over the past few months his proficiency in the language had grown tremendously. It had improved so much in fact, that he had found himself able to have full conversations with both Myoga and Totosai for the first time in his life. Previously, the conversations had always been in horribly broken English but now they were in a mixture of perfect Nihon-go and English at the same time, leading Miroku to finally understand the two men completely in more ways than one.

"Hai." Myoga nodded and shrugged his shoulders slightly as if he didn't see what the big deal actually was. "Shikuro leave dem alone—dey leave Shikuro alone."

For several minutes the two humans and three demons stood in silence all of their eyes transfixed on the fishing vessel that rested only a little over half a league away. At their current speed it would take no more than fifteen or twenty minutes for the two ships to cross paths and although that didn't seem like a long time, it felt (for these five people) as if it was an eternity of waiting. The wind blew against them, cold and icy, the sting of it making them shiver in order to keep warm.

Kagome's hair caught in front of her face for a moment, the somewhat longer strands than normal brushing against her rosy cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha watched her carefully, but his eyes were not trained on Kagome's curly hair or her redden cheeks, they were fixed on her deep grey eyes. He had learned over the course of their time together that Kagome's eyes were the best predictor in existence for most things: and their ability laid within their change.

Darker eyes showed danger and lighter ones showed love and peace. And true grey, the exact middle point between black and white, the moment when the colors were perfectly mixed together meant nothing more than curiosity.

As he looked at her now, he saw that—he saw perfect grey. "_And at the moment,_" He pulled his eyes away from Kagome as his heart sunk a little in his chest. "_That tells me nothing_." He bit his lip from the realization and looked immediately from Kagome's loveliness to Myoga's wrinkles. "So they're not hostile?" He asked suddenly, the sound of his voice breaking up the quiet that had settled over them a few seconds before.

Myoga turned his head to the side thoughtfully for a moment and then turned towards the ever quiet Totosai beside him. The other man looked just as thoughtful but didn't take even a moment to offer up any words for Myoga to use. Sending the man a slight glare, Myoga turned back towards Inuyasha and licked his lips. "Inuyasha-sama," Myoga spoke softly, as if he wasn't quite sure how to word his sentence or explain his current thought. "Nihonjin not normally-y hostile." He finally settled on as he raised his head and looked towards the young man, his wife and his son. "Demo dey don't-to like-i Gaijin."

"Gaijin," Inuyasha repeated the slightly unfamiliar word, his mind barely managing to process its meaning.

Miroku's eyebrows narrowed in confusion and he glanced over at an equally confused Kagome. For a moment the two exchanged that look as if waiting for the other to clarify the meaning of the strange new word but neither of them seemed to have any answers. Even Miroku, despite his great knowledge of the language, had never heard the word spoken before. "What's that mean?" He ventured to ask Kagome who shook her head up and down in agreement but Inuyasha and Myoga both did not say a word and Totosai, standing stoically behind Myoga, only glanced at them briefly before shaking his head as if to tell them, 'hush.'

Already trapped within the confines of his own fretful mind, Inuyasha couldn't even hear his son's question. He could only focus on the distant sound of a very familiar voice, which now was rattling in his brain with an incessant torturous sound.

_Hidden from sight, beyond the shiori walls, Inuyasha peeked his tiny face through an opening between the door and the wall. Inside he could see his father, the man's face drawn into an odd furious line. It was almost as if he was angry and not angry at the same time or as if he was holding back the emotion as best he could. A little behind his father, dressed properly in a kimono was his mother, her lips pressed tightly together as if she were trying to stop herself from yelling something inappropriate into the proper room._

_And across from both of them, the man Inuyasha had always known as his older brother sat on a cushion, his knees positioned under his body weight properly. The dog demon's face was tightly drawn in an expression that Inuyasha was simply too young to understand at the time but as an adult would identify as unnatural hate and disgust. Behind him even further were a few generals that Inuyasha didn't recognize then and wouldn't remember as an adult. _

"_Gaijin!" Sesshoumaru yelled suddenly and lifted one small finger to point at Inuyasha's mother. "Saiaku—ningen." _

_His words, racist and snide, echoed through the room just as Inuyasha felt a protective hand grab hold of his shoulder and yank him back from the shori. "Inuyasha-sama!" The scolding voice of Myoga entered his ears but compared to Sesshoumaru's dark snarl they were nothing but a gentle reminder to behave. _

Inuyasha blinked and shook the memory off even as protective instincts for the woman long since dead surfaced within him. He wanted to reach into his memory and grab Sesshoumaru, shake him violently, punch him in the face, or better yet punch a hole through his gut and out the other side. His hands at his side tightened into fist and he had to try to stop himself from growling in disgust.

Watching him carefully from her spot only a few feet away, Kagome bit her lip and without even one ounce of trepidation reached for her husband carefully. "_I saw everything_." She wanted to tell him as his memories seeped within her like water seeps onto the sand at high tide. "_He called her—such terrible things—a foreigner and worst," _The word ningen echoed within her as if it were a violent dagger._ "A human._" Her fingers brushed against his shoulder only a second later and she watched as he jumped in complete surprise from the contact.

His eyes instantly turned towards her, the gold flaring as if he were prepared to yell but upon seeing her face he stopped, all angry words dying on his throat. "Kagome." He mouthed but no sound actually emerged from his throat.

For several seconds the two made eye contact, Kagome's perfectly grey eyes looking at him as if she were, in that moment, seeing his very soul and she was. It was almost unnerving looking into those eyes even if he didn't know that she could look into his own and see his every thought. He wanted to tell her thank you as some of the burden lifted away from him from the sight of her, unbeknownst to him, taken by the miko power inside of her.

"Sesshoumaru." He finally spoke able to say the name of the man as he took strength from Kagome. "He called my mother that." He nodded once sharply as if he were trying to make it seem as if the thought was no big deal. "Because she was one; a Gaijin." He dropped the other part of the memory completely, not wanting the racism to manifest now, no one needed to know how much Sesshoumaru hated humans yet. "A foreigner, right?"

Miroku's eyes went wide at the remark as he took in the word he hadn't known. Somehow, it sounded ugly in a way, now that he knew the meaning of it—ugly or, better yet, hateful.

"Hai." Myoga nodded quickly and reached down to grab the rope that would hold the wheel in place, it seemed this conversation was moving in such a direction that he wouldn't be able to hold onto the wheel for long. "Nihonjin—suspicious—no like-i Gaijin much-i."

"Why not?" Kagome asked as she finally allowed her hand to completely drift away from Inuyasha's still tense arm.

"Dey worry—always watch-i back—trust no one so stay-i safe." He explained quickly as he looked Inuyasha up and down as if to make a point. "Mo," He looked at his master worriedly as if he already knew what he was about to say was going to cause problems. "It-to best-u if-fu they talk-i with Shikuro tat Inuyasha-sama no talk because-e of tat."

"Why not?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow a bit confused and glanced towards an equally confused Miroku. "I speak the language." He raised up his chin as if he were defending his every feature. "I'm not Gaijin."

"Inuyasha-sama wa," Totosai suddenly spoke up, his low bass voice catching Inuyasha actually by surprise. "Yōji no yō ni hanasu."

"I do not speak like a toddler!" Inuyasha exploded his eyes burning with rage.

Behind him Miroku and Kagome both felt their throats nearly swell from the accusation. Neither one had ever once thought of Inuyasha as only capable of toddler speech, especially in regards to Nihon-go. He seemed to be perfectly fluent in the language next to Totosai and Myoga, at the very least he had to speak as well as they did.

"Totosai-kun." Myoga shook his head and glared at his old friend briefly before turning back to Inuyasha. "Listen—Totosai-kun baka demo," He paused for just a second as he tried to put his thoughts together. "Totosai-kun somewhat-to right." He admitted and held up his hand to stop Inuyasha from screaming at him. "Inuyasha-sama speak-i okay-y but Nihonjin will-u know—they hear-u it and—." Myoga stopped and motioned towards Inuyasha's face, taking time to hover over his high cheek bones especially. "Inuyasha-sama look-u Gaijin—like-e Okaa-sama."

It was only the last few words of Myoga's monologue that stopped Inuyasha from yelling once more.

Kagome watched as the dog demon lowered his head and looked down at his hands, the least human feature he seemed to have besides his currently hidden ears. For a moment he studied his claws and then, as if he wasn't aware he was being watched, raised one hand and touched his face. Just the tips of his claws brushed over the skin of his high cheeks and his broad jaw before he dropped the hand down and shook his head. "Inuyasha." She started to move towards him as his emotions seeped into her, the confusion, the pride, the strange anger, and then the even stranger happiness.

"Damn it." Inuyasha muttered as the glare cooled and he glanced at Kagome without really saying a word. Her grey eyes were soft as if she understood exactly what he was feeling and it made him feel both vulnerable and connected to her all at once. Before he could let the emotion overtake him, however, he shook his head and grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. "I might look Gaijin—but that doesn't mean I'm—." His voice trailed off. The argument dying as his gold eyes met Myoga's calm dark ones.

"Gomen." Myoga apologized softly as he looked directly into his charge's face.

Although there were hints of the father the boy had had in his features, he still did not look completely Nihonjin. It was obvious in his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose that he had a parent that was not from the island. In fact, his stature told the same story but even better. He was unimaginably tall, taller than his father had been and that man had been at least 5 '8,' tall for a Nihonjin, even a demon one. His shoulders too were much too big and broad and his hands were giant compared to the small, slender fingers of his parentage. Whoever his grandfather had actually been on his mother's side must have been a giant of a man for Inuyasha to look as he did.

The old flea lowered his eyes away from the sight and turned them to the quickly approaching fishing ship. It seemed that they were just as aware of Shikuro as the Shikuro was aware of them by now, seeing as their heading had changed ever so slightly. They were probably curious about the approaching vessel and just a bit paranoid. Trying not to look suspicious his eyes darted back and forth between Inuyasha and the swiftly approaching ship debating about what he should say next. "Let-to Myoga talk-u," He spoke slowly making it obvious he was asking for permission. "Onegai?"

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed although he felt reluctant doing so.

"Arigato." Myoga bowed his head and looked towards Totosai sending the untactful man another stern glare. "Totosai-kun?"

"Hai!" Totosai nodded his head quickly and turned to head down the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Miroku asked quickly before even Inuyasha could voice a word. Although he had managed to stay calm and collected throughout the duration of the conversation, now he felt as he had before it, antsy and nervous.

"Totosai-kun will-u get something," Myoga paused as he gathered his thoughts, his old eyes looking tired and worn out. "That-to prove Inuyasha-sama identity-y as well-u as Totosai-kun and Myoga."

Kagome's eyes widened as Myoga's words reached her ears and stepping up closer to Inuyasha's side, she was the first to speak. "What does he have?" She asked even as she glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye just in time to see his jaw actually unhitch as if it were about to fall open.

"Gomen nasai." Myoga spoke gently as he turned and looked towards Inuyasha, his whole face the picture of someone who had been keeping something dark a secret for far too long. "Otou-sama knew-u this would happen." He spoke carefully as each word would determine some great cosmic fate. "Otou-sama plan it-to."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha spoke quickly, stepping forward with dark eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Behind him Kagome reached out her hand, placing it on his bicep to help cool his temper, but the action didn't seem to have much effect.

"Okaa-sama—," Myoga lowered his head unable to look Inuyasha in the eyes any longer. "Was not-to de only one who had-du Shikon."

Inuyasha knew his expression in that moment had to be comical. His mouth fell opened and his eyes went wide and his whole face felt a little numb. Behind him he heard Miroku and Kagome both gasp a little as they put everything together in the same moment Inuyasha did. His father had been looking for the Shikon shards for years, that was how he met Inuyasha's mother who had come across one by accident as a child, if Eion, Paedar, and Angus could be trusted. So obviously, if his father had been looking, if both his parents eventually had been looking together, then there should have been more than one shard in their possession. Inuyasha had only received the one shard upon his mother's death, which meant, the other shards—.

"Otou-sama shi masen," Myoga switched to Nihon-go completely, far to frazzled and self conscious to keep speaking English. "Desh ita," He paused again and brought one of his many hands up to wipe his forehead. "Gomen—gomen—gomen nasai." He apologized and covered his face with his sleeve. "Myoga—deki masen!"

"What can't you say?" Inuyasha grabbed for the small demon his fingers managing to grip the material of the man's shirt.

Behind him, Kagome tightened her grip on his arm and brought the other one up to grasp the hem of his jacket. It was by some grace that she was able to pull him backwards just enough so that he did not tear into Myoga with his claws. "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed but Inuyasha didn't seem to be capable of hearing even her words.

"Otou-san!" Miroku joined in behind her, reaching out to grasp Inuyasha's other arm to keep him from killing the man. It seemed to make no difference, though, Inuyasha didn't appear to be affected by the combined effort at all.

"What about my father, tell me?!" He continued on as he shook the little demon, his heart racing in his chest. "He had the shards—he was looking—he wanted to purify them." He spoke quickly, the words a jumbled mess in his mouth. "He found my mother instead and then what—what happened to those shards?" He screamed but Myoga merely mumbled something incoherent in neither English nor Nihon-go. The stress of everything that had happened over the past year finally overflowed within Inuyasha in that moment as he glared down at the man he had known since before his own birth with absolute contempt. "Tell me damn it," He yanked Myoga off his feet, the small man looking absolutely shocked. "I'm sick and tired of your secrets—just tell me what you've been keeping from me for four hundred bloody years!"

"Gomen nasai." Myoga pushed himself away with so much force that Inuyasha and Kagome both were thrown off balance much to their own surprise. Together they toppled down to the ground, barely missing taking Miroku with them as they fell in a giant heap of tangled arms and legs that Myoga easily ignored. "Iya." He answered firmly and held up his head with as much dignity as he could muster.

For his part, Inuyasha didn't have time to respond to Myoga as he tried to stop his weight from crushing downwards onto Kagome trapped beneath him. "Are you okay?" He managed to ask Kagome as he pushed himself upwards off of her, his eyes dilated and panicky as he looked at her, by comparison, small body.

"Yes." She smiled up at him even as her back began to ache.

"_Damn it—I heard that fall. It had to hurt." _He thought and scented the air quickly, the smell of her bodies distress was already plain in his nose making him even angrier at Myoga than he had been before. "_How the hell did that fucking flea manage to push us over!?"_ He growled as he carefully reached for his mate and rubbed her arm as she pushed herself into a sitting position gingerly. He knew exactly how Myoga had managed to knock him so perfectly off balance, though. It had been sheer surprise in Myoga's favor. Inuyasha, never in a million years had thought Myoga would have the capability and that had been the dog demon's downfall, his own arrogance.

"I'm fine." Kagome whispered to him as she looked up into his rage filled face worriedly. "Inuyasha?"

The dog demon didn't respond to her, however, as he looked into her face watching as she winced ever so slightly. He knew she was hurt and the very thought was fueling his fury even more so, a fact Kagome could see clear as day, when the dog demon turned his eyes so narrowed as he looked at Myoga that the look should have killed instantly. The tiny flea for his part took a step back but didn't say a word, his eyes as fierce and determined as Inuyasha's.

"I'm fine!" Kagome quickly reiterated more firmly as she reached for him, her fingers grabbing the collar of his jacket pulling his face back around towards her. She could not at the moment let him know that his weight, upon crashing into her, had actually (most likely) bruised her back. If he knew, Myoga might not be dead but he would regret everything that had happened in the past five minutes distinctly and for a very long time. "_Why do you have to be so damn protective?_"

The dog demon looked down at his mate, smelling the lie as it seemed to come out of her every pore. "Don't lie to me." He commanded firmly and Kagome tightened her every features knowing what she had to do.

"Don't accuse me of lying." She made her features turn to steel, her eyes becoming hard and her lips turning into a thin line. Over the past few months this had become her most gifted asset: she was the only one who could go toe to toe with the stubborn dog demon without even flinching. "I'm fine, I already told you." She nodded and resisted the urge to rub at the already forming bruise.

He growled slightly and took a deep breath as if he was trying to control himself and truthfully he was. The demon inside of him was beyond enraged and the urge to simply beat the shit out of Myoga was overwhelming.

"_Just let it go_." She thought to herself as she watched him study her for one more second before turning back towards Myoga with the same horrific glare on his face. "_You'll figure it out the next time you see me naked and it will be far easier to deal with that privately, than deal with it now." _She tried to will him, to make every word she was thinking enter his very brain. "Inuyasha—." She whispered softly and she knew that the change in her voice had been the right thing to do.

Even Miroku, who had been watching completely silent, was thankful when he saw his father's horrendous expression soften at the sound. "_That's it Kagome_." He thought as he managed to glance down at the quarterdeck looking for any men that might have witnessed the unnerving spectacle. It was sheer luck that no men were on deck at the moment, all hidden away in every warm spot they could possibly find. "_Thank god_." He thought, knowing that was the last thing they needed the men to see, their Captain being shoved by a tiny old man.

"Calm down." Kagome continued to speak but this time in a voice so soft that neither Miroku nor Myoga actually heard her words, only Inuyasha who was still knelt beside her. "It's okay—I'm fine—everything's fine but we need to sort this out now." She glanced towards the quickly approaching ship to make her point. "We don't have time to argue like this. You know it."

Inuyasha sighed at Kagome's words and stood up without saying anything in response. He offered Kagome a hand without actually looking at her and pulled the woman to her feet. His glare came back to Myoga but the intensity had ever so slightly mellowed. The flea for his part watched him with a stern look that Inuyasha had never seen on the man's face in his life. It was disconcerting really to see such an intense gaze on the normally wise and somewhat goofy face.

"Myoga," He started, his voice sounding just controlled enough not to be completely terrifying. "I gave you an order." He bit out the words, letting go of Kagome as he said them only because he was afraid of hurting her by grasping her hand too tightly from his anger. "Tell me."

"No." Myoga repeated again the sound of the properly pronounced English word making Inuyasha actual grunt in surprise. "This-u not-to for Myoga to say."

"Myoga?" Inuyasha whispered the name absolutely stunned by the sheer intensity of the old man's expression.

"Inutaisho-sama," Myoga whispered the words carefully and in one great show looked Inuyasha directly in the eye. "Made-e me promise." The words fell from his mouth like death, the sound of them so unbelievable that Inuyasha felt more than just bewilderment, he felt inexplicitly shocked. "Myoga never break-u promise." He bit out each word as if they were more difficult to pronounce than understand. "Gomen naisai." He whispered and bowed his head until his nose nearly touched his knees as if he were trying to apologize.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at the older man with his mouth opening wide in surprise. He had never seen Myoga look so small and yet so unnaturally large at the same time. His anger, surprisingly, began to ebb as the shock took over his system completely. This tiny man was defying him completely based on some unknown order that had to have taken place nearly four hundred years before. Looking at that tiny man, even with anger that he had caused Inuyasha's mate pain swelling within him, he couldn't help but feel humbled to a certain degree.

He was so tiny normally, but in that moment Inuyasha felt utterly insignificant next to that honorable man. Even under threat from the man he now called 'master' Myoga wouldn't break a vow to his old one. Myoga had often told Inuyasha throughout the years stories about his father and the time Myoga had spent working underneath the man. It seemed to Inuyasha, from the very tone of those stories, that Myoga had loved his father like his own son just as he loved Inuyasha now. And because of that, Myoga would never break a vow he made to the great Inutaisho, even under great threat.

"Ship-pu close-su." The sound of Totosai's voice entering the conversation unexpectantly made Inuyasha actually jumped and turn around.

"Totosai." He whispered as he noticed a little wooden box in the older man's hands.

The chest was large and ornate the deep dark wood cut with beautiful bright red calligraphy, which Inuyasha did not have time to read properly, around its edges. Every word seemed to flow together in such a way that his eyes could only make out syllables amongst the jumble of elegant words. A strange fleeting memory assaulted his brain from the sight and he felt as if he should know what he was looking at but he couldn't dredge up even one memory of it in those moments. Still, a faint scent that shouldn't still exist seemed to permeate from that box, a scent that did bring up memories long ago forgotten.

A man who had once seemed tall, who still seemed tall, appeared in the recesses of Inuyasha's mind. His silver hair was held up in a high pony tail and seemed to fall down his back like a wave of smooth silk. The strips on his cheeks, a deep a gagged purple, lead to a soft smile on his thin lips that did nothing to match the affection in his bright gold eyes. They were the same exact color as Inuyasha's and they seemed to swell with some sort of pride that Inuyasha couldn't explain even as an adult. They were beautiful and charming and reserved all at once but more than anything, they were simply a memory.

Blinking, Inuyasha pulled himself out of the memory and looked at the box with disbelief in his gaze. "That's where you kept them?" He managed to ask and Totosai smiled at him, not needing Inuyasha to clarify what he meant by 'them' in order to understand the sentence.

"Hai." He started slowly as he brought one hand up to the top of the large chest, his fingers tracing over the one bit of kanji Inuyasha could read instantly.

Beside the dog demon, their eyes huge, Kagome and Miroku both stared as Totosai traced every small bit of character on the lid of the elaborate little box. Kagome's hand drifted up to her shoulder as if it had a will of its own. Her fingers brushed over the material of her jacket, feeling the swell of a name that rested just on her skin.

Carefully, Totosai pulled the box away from his body and handed it towards Inuyasha, his fingers outstretched to support it as if it were heavier than it looked. "Dis," He spoke in the best English he knew how. "Izu Inuyasha-sama—," He indicated the beautiful intricate name as the kanji swirled around each other as if it were western cursive. "Chichiue left for Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha froze, the breath in his lungs chilling him as he stared at his name on the box.

"Take-e." Totosai spoke softly as he titled the box towards Inuyasha who nodded slowly, inhaling the deep smell of his father, now knowing, that it was his father.

How the scent had stayed alive so many years he couldn't fathom but when his hand took hold of the chest he felt as if his whole body was filled with his father's scent. It was warm and deep, a combination of an overflowing stream and all the plants that grew from it. "_Otou-san_." He thought as he looked down at the red writing noting his father's name on the left, below his own, and his mother's, on the right opposite of it.

With shaky fingers, he managed to reach for the lid that had neither lock nor latch. Easily, the wood creaked opened and the inside was revealed. The glisten of a Shikon shard, bright in the dull cold light caught his eyes but it wasn't that shine that made his face fall and his heart stop dead in his chest. It was the smell of that man from so long ago that made his heart stop. And it was the wash of red material, which he hadn't seen since that day three hundred and ninety-seven years ago when he had left Nippon, that made his face fall with wide, childlike, astonishment.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** Wow, this saga is going to be harder to write than I could have imagined. There are so many little intricacies that are wrapped up in my mind. It's always a hard decision when to reveal which one and where. It's taking a lot more thought than I normally had to put into a chapter. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying everything so far! Great things are happening, amazing great things.

P.S.: Someone asked me about fanart, yes I would love to see what kind of amazing artwork this fanfiction inspires! That would be awesome and a tremendous honor.

**Bonus Point:**

How long has Inuyasha owned the Haori and Hakama he wears in the anime/manga?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Edo eventually became known as modern day Tokyo! Also, after reading Glon Morski's review, I did some further research. As far as I know, Kaede's village was close to what would be Edo, it was, most likely, simply swallowed up by Edo when the village became a city. Thanks Glon Morski! Congrats to the winners.

Kan78, AiydanWarrior, SweetHunniiBunnii, TaoGrace, Glon Morski, The Immanent Hope, Menarie, HeavenlyEclipse, Asian Delicacy, I love Siberian tigers, Cagome, Catalina Luna Moon, Aozora12, Wide Eyed Wonderer

**Notes:**

Last names/family names: Unless you were royalty in Japan you would not have a family name during this time period. In fact, many people did not receive last names into well into the 19th century. During the time Sesshoumaru was born, it was very uncommon for anyone to have a family name. In western society, family names pop up much earlier (approx. 9th century) and are usually attached to your father's name, the city you were born in, or the profession you had. This was not such in Japan.

Japanese and Gaijin: The Japanese culture was closed off for so long from the outside world that they were very suspicious of foreigners. Although, the Portuguese did make it to Japan by the 15/16th century, that did not make the Japanese more easy around them. It wasn't until well into the 1870's that the Japanese started to even accept western influence in their society. Therefore, at this time period a foreign ship would have been looked at with great suspicion.

**Next Chapter:**

**Edo Castle**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

2/10/2013


	95. Edo Castle

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

**Edo Castle**

Inuyasha stood in his cabin, the red fabric between the fingers of his shaking hands. He felt heavy and tired and completely baffled all at once. He felt like a child and a man all at the same time. He felt insignificant, he felt small, and a hundred million other different things but none of them made him feel any better. He swallowed the lump down that was forming in his throat, childhood memories of a man he had known only very briefly taunting him. Over and over images of the man long gone flashed just behind his eyelids. He saw him at sword practice with Sesshoumaru, at meetings with diplomats, at calligraphy lessons when his father's warm and gentle hands had firmly guided him in the making of each and every Nihon-go symbol.

They ate at him until his whole body felt taunt, like he was a spring ready to explode forward into the world, unable to contain itself. Unable to look at the red fabric any longer, he closed his eyes and shook almost unnoticeably for just a second.

On the bed, watching her husband without saying a word, Kagome frowned able to both see and feel everything. Some of the emotions she was able to distinguish with ease and others felt distant as if her body was trying to sense them through a thick mesh screen. Still, even if his emotions were somehow blurry to the vision of her six sense, they were there and she, better than anyone understood them. "Inuyasha?"

"His scent's on them." The dog demon replied strangely, his eyes opening slowly as if he were waking from a dream.

"Huh?" She crinkled her nose, scent she didn't understand.

"His scent." Inuyasha repeated slowly, his fingers shaky as he brought the fabric a little closer to himself and made a point to sniff. "I can smell it," He turned towards her and his honey eyes, swelling with a childlike innocence she had never seen in him, stared at her. "My father's scent."

She opened her mouth to say something but words in that moment felt absolutely cheap. Anxious, her hands rose up to her neck where the two shikon shards his father had also left were bound. She played with them momentarily, her fingers brushing against their edges even as her body quacked with a little fear. "_I'm stronger than these stupid shards_." She told herself even as the possibilities ate at her mind. Clearing her throat, she smiled at him, trying to make her face as reassuring as she possibly could.

The look seemed to have the right affect, for Inuyasha turned away from her with a smile forming on his face as well. The smile only lasted a few seconds though before it fell away, replaced instead by a strange dark frown. His fingers ran over the rough fabric, his eyes examining every single thread with the greatest of care. He had only seen his father wearing the battle armor once in his life, which he could remember anyway. The memory was fuzzy, he had to have been maybe three or four at the time, and his father and brother were both going to the North. There was some kind of uprising and they had gone to extinguish it.

He could just see his father as he walked out of the two large temple doors. He had been praying to kami-sama for luck in battle. His mother had held his hand as he watched the tall man with the bright red haori and hakama stroll towards them. His face had been handsome and he had said something that made his mother laugh and cry at the same time. Then Sesshoumaru had come and they had left. He had no idea how long they were gone but he knew they had to have come back, when, just wasn't in his memory.

Kagome bit her lip, as his thoughts swirled in her own head. Part of her felt horrible for prying, for knowing such detailed information about something so personal but another part of her couldn't stop the curiosity these memories caused. Still, she knew it was wrong and she didn't know how to control it other than interrupting his own thoughts. "Inuyasha?"

He jumped slightly and looked towards her, the memory evaporating in both his head and hers. "Yeah?"

"They want you to wear it, right?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as gentle as possible.

"Yeah—." He nodded and his hands shook a little. "If I have it on, they won't care if I'm Gaijin, it's a sign that I'm more than that." For a moment his eyes became distant again and then he seemed to shake himself all over as if to erase a bad taste from his mouth. He glanced at her, debating with himself wanting to talk to her but feeling stupid all at the same time. "_It's Kagome_." He internally chastised and growled slightly but found himself unable to speak still.

Kagome's eyes narrowed sadly, even though she was able to feel precisely what he was feeling at that moment she didn't need to. She could tell just by his face that it wasn't pleasant and was pleasant all at the same time. "_Remembering your father—the man's who raised you. Remembering that he died,"_ She closed her eyes, memories of her own father prevailing over even Inuyasha's memories of his own. "_Is hard_."

She squeezed her eyes even tighter shut as she tried to stop herself from allowing a tear to be released. She knew from experience that he would smell it within seconds. Carefully, she bit her lip until she gained control of herself once more and then opened her eyes carefully as if afraid a tear might prevail over her control. For a moment, she looked down at the ground studying the little tessellations in the wood below her feet. The jacket wrapped around her body brushed against her finger tips and she shuddered. This had been her father's jacket—just as the haori had been Inuyasha's father's.

Her mouth opened almost without her consent within seconds and without looking at him she spoke softly. "It's hard," She spoke for both of them not looking at Inuyasha but hearing the fabric of his jacket as he turned towards her. She could only imagine the look on his face, his eyes imploring and his lips parted slightly. "Realizing the only thing left you have of your father," She hesitated for a moment the feel of the hot tears brimming in her eyes giving her pause, but not for long. "Is his jacket." She managed to lift her head up, her watery eyes connecting with his own. "It's all I have left too."

His wide gold eyes looked at her with perfect understanding but no tears to match. Carefully his arms lowered, the fabric of the haori and hakama falling a little bit and touching the ground. In less than two strides he was in front of her, kneeling beside the bed. One hand reached up and touched her cheek, brushing away a tear before it managed to travel to far. "I," He spoke without thought, the very knowledge that it was Kagome in front of him allowing him to speak without a moment's fear or trepidation. "Know—it's amazing," He told her and shook his head nearly laughing and groaning at the same time. "And hard," He looked at her lap, watching as her fingers grasped at the hemline of her father's jacket. "The last—," He reached out for one of her hands, brushing at it with his fingertips. "Time I saw him—."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha trailed off, words no longer coming but emotions washing over her of old pain. "The last time?" She gently pressed, as she stared at the top of his head, watching as his ears twitched slightly.

"Was right before he died." Inuyasha sighed and lowered his head down to her lap wanting to feel connected to her even from his place kneeling on the floor. His cheek connected with the softness of her pants leg and he inhaled her beautiful salty, lily-filled scent, the smell warming him.

Instantly, Kagome carefully brought a hand up to massage one ear, her fingers moving automatically. She caught the slightly twitching ear between her fingers easily and Inuyasha sighed, his weight sinking just a little bit more onto her lap. She smiled softly to herself, loving that only she could see him this calm, this open and frank. Even Miroku would never see his father this vulnerable and relaxed. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked softly as the silky fur of his right ear tantalized her fingers.

"He kissed Okaa-san," He mumbled softly, opening his eyes as he did so. "It was the only time—I ever saw them kiss." He paused for a moment as Kagome's fingers strucked a particularly sensitive spot making him shiver slightly. "They were private people, you know? Even in front of me, but they kissed anyway." He stopped talking but not because of Kagome's gentle touch. No, he stopped because of what he had just realized. "They were saying goodbye." His voice sounded distant as if it were unreal. "They knew—I don't know how—but they knew he was going to die."

Kagome's fingers stopped caressing his ears as Inuyasha's words truly penetrated her psyche. There was something strange in what he had just said that made her feel slightly nervous for some reason. "_They couldn't have just known something like that_." She told herself but didn't dare speak out loud. "_I'm being silly_," She smiled slightly and shook her head in order to dispel the thoughts. "_It's not a big deal—I would kiss Inuyasha if I thought I might not ever see him again—doesn't mean I would know he was going to—yeah."_ She looked down at the head in her lap, watching as an ear began to twitch as if in protest of her lack of rubbing. She smiled at it and began to rub again right away, enjoying the feel of such soft fur in her hands.

"He messed up my hair and rubbed my ears," Inuyasha continued on, letting the strange thought go just as Kagome did. "And then—," His voice faltered for a moment before coming back strong somehow. "He was gone."

"And you," Kagome paused for a moment as if to rethink her words but in the end said them anyway. "You never saw him again."

"No." Inuyasha said the word firmly and cleared his throat. "I guess," He glanced up at her trying to look more reassured and brave and strong than he actually felt in that moment. "You understand that—don't you?"

"I do." She nodded her head slightly, knowing that he was referring to her own father's death a year or so ago but in the end, he had no idea how much she really did understand. "_I saw it in my own head—him kissing your mother, ruffling your hair—I can see it all_." She winced slightly as she tried to push his memories away from her, not wanting to see something so private. Even if he was her husband, everybody deserved some secrets or some sacredness to their memories. Breathing in deeply, she leaned her head backwards, her hands stilling on his ears, and sighed. "I remember the last time I saw my father."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's lifted his head up from her lap and he looked at her with interest.

"It wasn't like your memory." She spoke thoughtfully as she dropped her hands completely from his head. "He didn't know what would happen." She bit her lip a little, her own memories finally overwhelming Inuyasha's to the point she didn't see them anymore. "It was like any other day."

"When was it?" Inuyasha asked softly after several seconds as he leaned away from her, their bodies no longer connected. "What day was the last one you saw him on?"

"The day before I snuck on the ship," She answered, a strange smile on her face as she looked at him. That memory, although painful in parts, had grown to be a positive one for her. After all, it was the day _she_ had changed her life. "He—had just come home from work and I was in the drawing room, so he had to walk by me to get to his room." She closed her eyes, remembering the soft footfalls of his shoes as he made his way into the house. "I heard him coming and I—I didn't wanna see him because I, I was so upset about—." She glanced up at him waiting for him to finish the sentence for her, as if she were curious if he remembered.

Having the slight decency to blush a little, Inuyasha sent her a crocked smile that she absolutely loved. "That kiss," He offered and didn't bother to stop himself from looking a bit smug. "Our first kiss, when you still thought I was Captain Smith."

Kagome glared at him and shoved him playfully. Laughing, Inuyasha fell backwards and away from her. "You were such a jerk." She told him and he continued to laugh, his gold eyes sparkling with mischief, like a little boy. The sight of that smile made her heart flutter. "Still are."

"I know." He licked his lips slowly, wanting nothing more than to jump up to his feet, grab her and kiss her but he stopped himself. "So you were mad at me and you didn't want to see him?" He offered up gently, watching as the mirth in her eyes was replaced by contemplation.

"I was." She looked away from him, her eyes becoming distant, the sparkle leaving. "But—for some reason, he came in the drawing room and he saw me and all he said was," She laughed but there was absolutely no humor in the sound at all. "Have you seen my hat?" She laughed, she couldn't help but laugh but the sound soon turned into a strange sob of sorts. "Can you imagine—the last thing your father ever said to you was: Have you seen my hat?"

Inuyasha laughed too but he also knew there wasn't humor in the sound. "No I can't." He told her honestly as he glanced briefly down at the red fabric in his hands once more. "I can't even fathom it."

"And yet," She sighed and brought a hand up to rub at her eyes as if to wipe away tears; tears that were not there. "I find it somehow—fitting."

"What?"

"It's fitting," Kagome continued on as she looked over at Inuyasha slowly. "That was our relationship." She told him softly as her eyes drifted to the fabric in his hands. "He was never home, he never asked questions about my life, I was the shadow of a daughter that he saw only briefly when he bothered to look at me at all."

Inuyasha said nothing.

"And yet," She sniffled slightly and turned towards him her eyes closed tight and her smile wide. "I loved him all the same." She told him, honesty creeping into her scent completely. "But I do wish, my father had been like yours."

The dog demon couldn't deny her words as he turned unconsciously to look at the red fire-rat Haori and Hakama on the ground beside him. He had only known the man briefly but he had hundreds of memories of him. He had been stern and prone to lecture but he had also been kind and caring and had asked Inuyasha on more than one occasion about his feelings or thoughts. He had truly cared. Even though Inuyasha was his half demon son, he had truly cared. "I guess," He stood up from the floor, bringing the haori and hakama with him as he did. "I better change."

Thankful for the change in topic Kagome looked at the strange clothes a little apprehensively as he threw them on the bed and reached for his jacket sleeves. "Do you know how to put them on?"

Without pausing in taking off his jacket, Inuyasha nodded to her. "I don't think," He told her as he dropped his jacket to the floor and started on his belt without once looking away from the pile of red. "I could ever forget."

-break-

The deck of the Shikuro was crowded when Kagome and Inuyasha emerged once more from their cabin. The ship was no longer a distant speak but was closing in on them at an almost alarming rate. The Nihon ship was coming to a stop a good twenty or thirty yards away from them, having already laid its anchor. The strange fan like sails were already being raised so as not to catch the wind as well. On the deck of the ship several workers were hauling in fishing nets that were just barely filled with fish.

"_They probably haven't been out here long._" Inuyasha realized as he buried his hands into the sleeves of his haori without thinking. Looking up at his own sails briefly, the Captain mentally calculated how close they would come to the vessel once the anchor dragged them to a stop. "_About—fifteen feet_," He glanced down at the ship and muttered for a moment before nodding to himself. "_Yeah—seems right_."

"Anchor!" Miroku's voice boomed across the deck of the Shikuro disrupting Inuyasha's thoughts completely.

Immediately the crew set to work. Within seconds they were unraveling the ropes that supported the anchor and their bodies were already straining to hall it overboard. Inuyasha watched them out of the corner of his eyes as several other men began to scramble into the riggings taming the sails so they wouldn't rip from the strain of the wind hitting an unmovable object. Appreciative of their quick work, Inuyasha turned to look towards Kagome.

Her grey eyes were focused on the ship in such a way that he almost felt uncomfortable looking at her. There was something strange in her eyes, something dark and intimidating that he didn't understand and felt uncomfortable witnessing. "Kagome?" He pried slightly and watched as she jumped and turned towards him her eyes huge. "What is it?" He pressed, knowing that her look meant something even if he wasn't sure what.

"Nothing." Kagome quickly told him and tried to smile even as discomfort overtook her body. "It's just such a weird ship." She shrugged and quickly turned back towards it her eyes searching for what she had seen moments before. A shadow of something on the deck, something she couldn't quite make out, but upon turning to look at it again she found that there was nothing there; no shadow, no outline, no faint remnant, it was gone.

"It is." Inuyasha agreed and his eyes narrowed on her back. Before he could question her further, however, the wind caught the edges of his large billowing sleeves and he sighed, feeling strangely comfortable in a way he had forgotten was at all possible. It had been so many years since he had worn the clothes of his father's culture and these, the fire-rat haori and hakama, were just as soft on the inside as they were rough on the outside.

Still, the Hakama was a bit short, which at first had been strange to Inuyasha. He had thought his father had been an incredibly tall man and he probably was, he realized. However, everyone's tall when you're a child. Now as an adult, for the first time, Inuyasha realized he had grown to be taller than his father. The very thought made him swell with pride and he couldn't help but wonder how much taller he actually was than the man and if his father would be proud because of it.

"Oi!"

The loud call off the bow of the ship made Inuyasha and Kagome both jump slightly. Quickly, he turned towards the sound of the yell, his eyes taking in a man holding onto the side of the other ship as it approached. He was dressed in the warm thick clothes of a working man, a pair of dark brown monpei pants, which were tight instead of baggy, and a matching brown shirt that Inuyasha had never seen before. In essence it looked similar to a haori but with much shorter sleeves.

"_Kosode, maybe?"_ He thought although the thought was more a nervous one than an actual matter of caring.

"Should we go up to Myoga?" Kagome asked from beside him as she too watched the man with interest, having never seen such clothes in her life.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head as his ears turned towards the sound of Myoga's already approaching footsteps as well as Totosai's. "That ship's so low in the water, we'll have to be on the quarterdeck in order to talk with them." He glanced at her briefly out of the corner of his eye checking to see if she was watching anything with too much intensity. "So, they'll come to us."

"Oh." Kagome nodded her head once sharply just as Miroku ran towards them, his eyes following the ship as he moved.

"Captain?"

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku automatically, the call of Captain strange but necessary. "What is it?"

For a moment Miroku just looked at him, his eyes taking in the strange red robes with apprehension and a slight smirk forming on his face, which he tried desperately to conceal. Finally, he shook his head and nodded once to himself as if telling himself to shut up. "Should we be prepared—cannons and such?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his son as if daring him to say a word about his current attire and then shrugged. "Why not?" He turned towards Myoga and Totosai who had just descended the stairs.

"Aye." Miroku responded, his voice uneasy as he looked between his father, the two men approaching them and finally Kagome.

Kagome sent Miroku a slightly strained smile in response to his gaze, the look just enough to somehow reassure Miroku that the order was a sound one.

Hesitating only slightly, Miroku nodded in response and started towards the ladder leading down to the cannons. An uncomfortable feeling was already building in his stomach as his earlier fear of his father made way for the paranoia that had been there before Myoga's defiance. He could almost see his wife in his cabin, her swollen stomach filled with his own flesh and blood, a helpless representation of her current state. Pausing, he turned back around, his eyes looking out towards Kagome at Inuyasha's side. "Kagome?"

The woman jumped slightly before turning around, "Huh?"

"Could you," He glanced at the floor apologetically. "Go stay with Sango?" He licked his lips as he watched Kagome frown slightly at the suggestion.

"_But all the excitement's up here_." The girl wanted to tell him but didn't dare whisper even one thought out loud. "Of course." She nodded and looked towards Inuyasha who nodded as well in agreement.

"You can protect her." He told her firmly, his confidence in her abilities making her feel a little bit better about leaving the excitement behind.

"I will."

His paranoia lightening only somewhat, Miroku sent Kagome a strained smile. "Thank you." He nodded towards her before turning swiftly, commands already on his lips, the sound of his loud voice ringing out over the entire ship.

Kagome followed him seconds later, feeling only slightly disappointed as she took each and every step. She knew, however, that protecting Sango at the moment was far more important than any other job she could have on deck.

Standing alone on the deck now with Myoga and Totosai, Inuyasha shoved his hands into the sleeves of the haori. None of the three man spoke, all of them focused on the approaching vessel. The man who had called to them was quiet at the moment, waiting to be close enough to speak without straining himself. The sight of the man made Inuyasha's blood nearly boil in his veins. A great need to protect the two women in Miroku's cabin (especially Sango) in that very moment was overwhelming and this man according to every demonic instinct within him was a threat, a desperate threat.

"Ohayō gozaimasu!" The man on the vessel suddenly called, his voice easily heard as the ships became closer and closer to one another even as they slowed from their anchors.

Quickly, before Inuyasha could even think to speak, Myoga jumped in front of him waving his small arms for a second before bowing his head. "Ohayō!" He called towards the man and sent him a tight smile that seemed to show both welcome and apprehension all at once.

"Ohayō!" The man replied again and Inuyasha could see just by the way his shoulders relaxed that the man was relieved to hear the familiar language of his people and not a foreign one. "Nihonjin dansei wa nani o kimyō-sen?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but flinch at the man's unintended insult. "_What kind of ship, huh? Is it so bad to have a Nihonjin use a western ship?"_ He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled but refrained from saying anything. Instead, he looked out at his confused men who were slowly turning their attention away from their work and onto the strange man as well as their strangely attired Captain.

It took only one glare and growl from Inuyasha, however, before they jumped back to work.

Snorting, satisfied by their quick change of focus, Inuyasha turned back to the man on the other ship. Now that Inuyasha was close enough, and was really looking at the man with concern, he could tell the man's heritage was anything but human. His face, which Inuyasha had thought at first was simply light was actually white, pure white accept around his eyes. Deep rings of red made the blackness of his pupils and irises stark and deep. His neck was covered in black and Inuyasha was almost positive if the man took off his kosode he would reveal even more blackness.

Suddenly, the wind blew about them and what had appeared to simply be skin now ruffled as if the wind was able to move it easily. Somewhat startled, Inuyasha crinkled his brow and tilted his head almost unnoticeably. _"A bird_." He realized as he took in the man with absolute astonishment. "_He's a bird_."

The odd bird demon smiled at them as the two ships finally came to a complete halt, anchored at each other's side.

"Watashi wa, kono fune no senchō desu." The man told them that he was the Captain of the vessel and bowed his head carefully while still maintaining his hold on the ropes. "Kaito desu." He added on the end, telling them his name with an almost cocky smile.

"Myoga desu." The flea demon introduced himself quickly, while sending the other man a small bow that was nowhere near as respectful as one would expect from a mere flea to a Captain. The reason for that became apparent, however, the second Myoga pointed at Inuyasha. "Senchō." Myoga told the man bluntly as he pointed at his master, indicating that this was the Captain of their ship. "Inuyasha-sama."

The demon, hanging from the riggings of his vessel, a mere four feet away from them frowned. His deep black eyes traveled to Inuyasha slowly. For a moment he stared as if he had no idea what he was looking at, yet, was well aware all at the same time. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he stared at the armor as if just now seeing it for the first time in his life. "Ōritsu"

The word fell into Inuyasha's ears the second it dropped from the man's mouth. "_Royal?_" He translated just for himself but didn't dare make a face in response. He stayed crisp and regal and unmoving even as his own curiosity soared.

As if struck by lightening the man across from them nearly lost his grip from the rope and his suddenly went huge. "Inuyasha-sama." He said the name as if he knew it and knew it well. His eyes traveled with great certainity back towards Myoga as if just now connecting something. "Myoga-sama—Ōshitsu no shiyōnin." He spoke so quietly Inuyasha nearly didn't hear him at first but Myoga heard him clearly.

"Hai." He nodded at the other Captain and smiled faintly before motioning towards Inuyasha once more. "Inuyasha, Inutaisho no musuko."

Inuyasha blinked at the introduction but tried not to look surprised. "_Why did he tell him my father's name and—that I was his son?_" He kept his chin up high and forced himself not to look at Myoga questioningly. "_I should just ask him in English,"_ He told himself as he continued to control the urge to even glance at his retainer. "_It's not like bird-boy will understand_."

Before Inuyasha could even think to speak or ask a question, however, the bird suddenly and unexpectantly bowed its whole body towards him. Taken aback, the dog demon blinked in surprise as he watched the bird bend at the waist, his eyes cast on the ground, refusing to move upwards.

"Gomen naisai." The creature spoke slowly and carefully as if afraid it were about to be struck. "Inuyasha-sama."

Myoga smiled looking pleased by the reaction and gave Inuyasha a little nod that the dog demon didn't quite know how to interpret. "_He knows me?"_ He wondered as he looked between Myoga and the man still bowing low. "_And he—respects me?"_ He blinked as the sun shifted from behind a cloud and hit his eyes by the time he opened them again, the man was still bowing. "Myoga—?" He started to say but the old man was already ahead of him.

"Give-e command." Myoga told Inuyasha quietly, almost under his breath, so that the crane could not hear the words over the small waves that were butting up against the two ships.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with understanding and he swallowed hard. It was not that giving commands was hard for him, he was a pirate Captain for crying out loud, but there was something about this particular command that did not feel natural to him. "Anata ga," He paused only a second as he felt the shake in his voice and scowled. "_Strong_." He told himself and lifted his chin as high as he could. _"Like father_." He dictated and resisted the urge to close his eyes for a moment so he could see that truly fierce, authoritative face. "Jōshō suru," He spoke, for the first time in his life, forcing himself to speak as his father would have spoken. "Koto ga arimasu."

"_You may rise."_

He said the words with such force and power that for a moment he felt like his father. He felt just like that unbelievably short yet tell man. He was, in that moment, the leader of a whole country and not just a pirate ship, a pure breed demon and not just a half, a man of greatness and not just thievery. Most of all, however, he was out of place and at home all at once.

The man listened to him instantly but didn't move too fast nor to slow. The other Captain moved at just the perfect pace for someone who wished not to offend a person greater than themselves from too quick or slow of movements. His eyes did not met Inuyasha's either when he rose completely, they were dark and downcast as if he feared some sort of repercussion from his earlier disrespect.

It was an odd realization for Inuyasha, a man who had never been bowed to in his life, who had never had to ask anyone to rise. Even more so however, it didn't make sense. "W_hy would he show this level of respect?"_ He asked himself as he side glanced at Myoga who was already speaking once more to the man, words that Inuyasha couldn't hear over his own thoughts. "_I'm just a half demon—everyone would know that here, right?" _He narrowed his eyes at Myoga as if he thought the old man could actually answer the unspoken question. "_It can't just be because of Otou-san's clothes, can it?_" He finally looked away from Myoga to stare at the clothes once more. "_They're just warrior's armor—all warriors would have worn them_." His eyes narrowed further, the statement seeming incorrect somehow.

In the back of his mind, he seemed to remember these clothes being special. And they weren't special just because they were his father's or because they were some of the best armor known to man. These clothes had a greater significance that Inuyasha was just beginning to piece together. Vague memories of a childhood so long gone it was almost impossible to see, flashed through his brain. He could see generals, he could see Sesshoumaru, he could see soldiers, all of them marching to battle and, yet, only two of them wore this armor.

"_Sesshoumaru_ _wore it_," The thought jumped into his head before he could even comprehend the whole meaning. "_And Otou-san_," He looked down at the armor as if seeing it for the first time. "_But only them—only family_."

Something inside of him felt completely baffled by the realization but the feeling almost instantly melted away, replaced by undeniable calm as this pure connection with his father overwhelmed him. He was able to forget about Sesshoumaru and able to forget about the horrors of his father's final hours alive. For just a fleeting second, he was able to simply focus on the man as he had been in life and the fact that he was a part of that man's family. He was his father's son, no matter what anyone thought or said in the past. Inuyasha was Inutaisho's son.

The feeling evaporated after only a few seconds and was replaced with a strange gut twisting thought. "_Even if I'm family though—I'm still a half demon and this man,"_ He glanced at the man seeing his mouth moving as he talked to Myoga but his ears didn't pick up a single sound. "_Should hate me for that_."

But the man didn't hate him, he had bowed to him, deeply bowed even. Or maybe, the man simply hadn't realized he was in the presence of a half demon. Which it was, Inuyasha had no idea. All he knew was that something was not quite right.

"Inuyasha-sama."

The call of his name made him finally return to the conversation, although he had no idea what had happened throughout it. "Hai," He managed to answer in Japanese, although the words felt a bit foreign in his mouth. "Myoga-san?"

"Izu alright?" Myoga asked in English, not wanting the stranger to understand the conversation. Although Inuyasha had looked like he was involved with the conversation, looking this way and that, Myoga knew from experience that the young dog demon had not actually been listening in the least. He knew even further, from experience, what the man had been thinking about and focusing on. It was something he had answers for but would not share. It wasn't his place to share.

"Is what alright?" Inuyasha asked the old man as he kept his face steady not wanting to look as if he was lost or confused in anyway. It wouldn't due to look confused in front of a man who identified him as royalty. "_Royalty?_" Inuyasha thought, the word bitter and strange when he associated it with himself.

"If-fu Kaito-san," He pointed at the man who didn't raise his eyes even at the sound of his name. "Take-i Shikuro there—?" He finished, his face scrunching up for just the briefest of seconds as he motioned at nothing, not actually sure himself where 'there' actually was anymore.

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Inuyasha frowned at the man and pressed him a little further for more information. "Where exactly?"

"Shiro." Myoga supplied in Japanese as he looked at the man and smiled slightly. For his part the bird was not looking at either of them, his eyes downcast and his expression taunt. "Kaito-san tell-u about a shiro in Edo." He explained slowly, the word for 'castle' hanging on his tongue as if he too could not believe he was speaking it, just as Inuyasha could not believe he was hearing it. "Sesshoumaru-sama build-o Shiro."

It took all of Inuyasha's will power not to make a face as he took in the information. "What?" He asked, his voice even but his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

"Inuyasha-sama homu not-to in edo no more." Myoga explained quickly, finally taking his eyes off the Captain of the other ship so he could watch the expression on Inuyasha's face. "Homu destroyed, Sesshoumaru-sama build-o shiro."

Inuyasha felt as if he was about to be sick, old childhood memories of a place he barely could see clearly, taunting him. "Okay." He nodded towards Myoga but didn't add to his words whatsoever. He could think of nothing else to say, there wasn't even much he could focus on to think about in that moment.

"Kaito-san take-e Shikuro to Shiro." Myoga continued, keeping his face as expressionless as possible so the man still hanging from the rigging on the other ship would not know something strange was happening. "Shiro not-to far."

"How far?" Inuyasha managed to get out the words as his palms began to itch. He couldn't resist looking towards the staircase of the helm's deck, towards the small unassuming hallway where Kagome had disappeared some time before.

"Not-to even eight-o league," Myoga told him with a smile on his face that was directed not at Inuyasha but at the man waiting for their discussion to end. "We're real close."

"Alright, let's go." Inuyasha nodded once firmly letting his troubling thoughts wash off of him. It wouldn't due for him to be on edge about things he couldn't control. "_Just focus on now_," He told himself as he rolled his shoulders. "_Focus on how convenient this is—we won't have to wander around the coast for days this way_." He told himself, but the words somehow felt flat in his mind as if they were overrun with so many other thoughts he could scarcely control.

-break-

Inside Miroku and Sango's cabin Kagome bit her lip as looked out the window. Her ear was pressed against the cold glass (she couldn't leave it open because of Sango who had become quite prone to cold recently) trying to hear the conversation on the other side of the ship. Pulling away from the window she growled knowing all of her actions were completely in vein.

"_I could never hear that far_." She told herself with a tight frown that turned into an exasperated groan. "_Life would be so much easier if I was a demon_." She thought to herself, silently wishing that it was possible to change the way she had been born. "_It's not like it matters though_." She tried to convince herself as she glanced out the window, hoping not to see anything but sea and coastline. "_I know, without having to overhear, exactly what's going on_."

Without hearing a single word from the deck, Kagome really did know exactly what was going on. She could feel it as if it was underneath her skin and within her heart. She saw the images of Sesshoumaru that seemed to jump in and out of Inuyasha's mind. She could feel the shaking of his hands and even the racing of his heart. She could see the image of a western castle, somewhat misshapen (as if he couldn't quite figure out what it looked like) small and seemingly insignificant but to Inuyasha heart wrenching. The very idea of its existence was heart wrenching.

The young miko closed her eyes against the sight, knowing already that the ship above was no danger to them. The only danger was Sesshoumaru, "_And it seems this ship_," She opened her eyes as the feeling overwhelmed her momentarily before ebbing. "_Will lead us to the bastard_." She winced at the words, realizing they were more Inuyasha's than her own.

It scared her, how connected she could be with another person's emotions. Whether it was Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango or some random person on the deck: all of their emotions and sometimes even literal sensations seemed to become a part of her, no matter how hard she tried to shut them out. Part of her, at least in Inuyasha's case, thought it was a reaction of being mated to him but another part of her knew it was something deeper than that (as that was the only way to explain her seamless connection to everyone). Whatever made her an empathic miko, Kagome realized, was no longer working correctly. She had no idea how it worked or why it worked within her, she just knew it was out of control.

"_And_ _I have no idea how to correct it, fix it, or whatever to it!_" Trying not to growl to herself she huffed (her own frustration overwhelming her for a moment) and turned away from the window towards Sango who was still perched upon the bed.

The sight of the woman made her heart soften and she allowed her tumultuous thoughts to slip away. Carefully, she crossed the room, watching as Sango lifted up her head and sent her a happy smile, relieved for the company.

"So you were saying—," Sango asked continuing a conversation that had been going on, off and on, since Kagome entered the room some time before. "That they gave him his father's clothes?" Absently, she pressed a hand against her stomach rubbing at a spot where the child within was kicking softly.

"They did." Kagome answered with a sigh before simply collapsing on the bed beside Sango, her arms crossed over her chest as she stretched out. "He seemed really—," She struggled to find the right word. A word that wouldn't be emasculating but also could get the proper emotional reaction he had across. "_I don't think a word like that exists_." She narrowed her eyes and leaned her head back on the bedframe. "Moved by it all." She winced, not liking the word choice at all.

"I can understand that." Sango nodded her head once not bothered by the thought of her father figure being 'moved.' "It must be a precious moment—to connect with your father after so many years." She paused for just a second as if her own memories of her very own father were washing over her. Kagome knew for a fact they were. "I mean, as long as your father wasn't a complete bastard at some point in your life," She added with a chuckle that had neither mirth, nor any happiness in it. "That is."

"True." Kagome laughed slightly in much the same way Sango had, the images of a father who had offered no help or comfort eating at her. "_Sango's horrible father didn't even try—."_ She started to tell herself but stopped the thought dead in its tracks. It wouldn't do to let so much infuriation absorb within her mind, it would only eat at her until she felt completely and hopelessly incensed.

Pulling herself away from such ghastly thoughts she glanced at Sango's stomach. She could see the child within moving, the fabric of the blanket mused by the unborn baby's movements. The feeling translated in a weird unexplainable way into her as well and before Kagome could stop herself, she raised a hand to her own stomach thoughtfully. She half expected to feel the strange kicking of a child but, alas, there was no real child to feel inside of her. Her hand dropped away from the realization and she smiled softly at Sango's stomach even as her stomach knoted with a strange yearning. It was a yearning she had tried to ignore her whole life but even now as it swelled within her heart she found it nearly impossible to ignore.

"_Maybe—."_ She felt a lump form in her throat and before the thought could consume her any further she shook it away with a hasty shake of the head. She had resolved within herself long ago that she would never have children and being married to a demon—even a half demon as it were—she still had to remember that resolve. "_I always have to_." She told herself firmly before turning her full attention on Sango, a pleasant distraction. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Ready for this kid to be out of me." Sango answered honestly and closed her eyes as if asking for patience. "We better find land soon."

"We will—." Kagome glanced towards the window, the sound of a muffled conversation outside reaching her. Whether it was real or all in her head, however, she couldn't say but she could tell or feel, that is, that they would be arriving on land in no time at all. "Pretty soon too," She nodded firmly to herself before turning back to Sango who was sending her a strange look. For a moment she wasn't sure why the older woman was looking at her in such a way, with one eyebrow raised and her lips parted just slightly in question. "_Why is she—?"_ She started to ask herself before she finally realized why Sango was giving her such a look. "I mean—," She tried to cover up the strangeness of her answer. "I think we will," She quickly added, not wanting the other woman to think she knew something that was impossible to know. "Don't you?"

Beside her, Sango frowned slightly and nodded but didn't say anything in reply. Instead, she merely nodded just as the little baby in her womb began to dance it seemed. Grunting slightly, she pressed her hand into her side hoping the sudden intrusion on the child's living space would make it stop but it didn't, much to Sango's never ending torment.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she watched the woman's face wince with pain.

"Yeah," Sango grumbled and shifted her weight slightly. The sudden change in position seemed to calm the child for whatever reason and she sighed in relief. "The baby's just moving a lot today." She explained with a sigh, watching Kagome out of the corner of her eye.

The young girl was staring at her stomach with fascination as many people seemed to whenever they caught sight of her. Still, to Sango, there wasn't anything fascinating about her stomach. She was pregnant and women had been having children since the dawn of time, so the significance of her giant stomach was unimpressive, at least to her. That didn't mean that Miroku, Kagome, the Captain, and little Shippo weren't amazed every time they saw her.

"_Still not all that special, though_." Sango muttered to herself even as her love for the unborn child ran though her body, warming her very soul. "_I love you_." She thought to herself as she ran a hand over her stomach once before allowing her mind to turn away from her thoughts and towards Kagome once more. She looked up just in time to make eye contact with the bright grey irises of a curious Kagome.

"Can I—." The curiosity in her eyes doubled when it reached her voice. "Feel?"

"Sure." Sango nodded and moved her hands away allowing the young girl access as she, herself, scrutinized Kagome's every hair.

Over the past few months she had watched the girl closely, making it her main priority to know everything Kagome thought or felt before the girl knew about it herself. Lately, however, she had found herself unable to really decipher how Kagome was feeling at any given time or what she was thinking either. It was almost aggravating for Sango who had nothing but time on her hands recently and thus, spent many an hour thinking about such things. Even more so than that, however, it was also exceedingly worrying.

"_Something's wrong_." The thought seemed to jump into her mind as if it had a will of its own. "_All these strange things—ghost and,"_ She glanced towards Kagome's twitching fingers as they ran over the fabric of her blanket. "_She just seems to know things—almost magically know things—."_ She let the thought trail off, knowing what a dangerous one it was. Still she couldn't deny that she had heard many strange things from Kagome lately. "_She_ _knows we're close to Edo—but how?_" She bit her lip and glanced with moving her head towards the window of the vessel. Outside she saw the same scenery as before, with just a few houses added here and there. "_There's no way she could know—no way_."

Before Sango could think too long about the girl's strange behavior, Kagome allowed her hand to drop away from her stomach with a soft smile on her face. "I still think it's a boy." She spoke evenly and looked up at Sango with hope in her eyes. "And you?"

Sango opened her mouth slightly as if to answer but closed it after a moment. She really wanted to ask Kagome about how she knew they were near land but as much as she wanted to know, she also knew. "_Miko_." The word echoed throughout her head; the answer to every question they had ever had about Kagome. Clearing her throat, allowing the thoughts to drift away, out of her hemisphere of thought, she sent Kagome a smirk. "A girl—we need a girl."

"A girl." Kagome mumbled as she looked at the stomach, feeling the strange energy that seemed to flow from the child and into the world. "What would they do with a girl?" She asked without thinking, her mind turning to Miroku and Inuyasha, seeing the two hard men with a tiny girl between them that looked like a miniature Sango. The very image made her heart clench with love.

Beside her, the same exact image in her mind, Sango laughed and shook her head. "Love her to death," She answered, the image making her giggle and tear up at the same time. "Treat her like a princess."

"I can just imagine." Kagome laughed harder and covered her mouth with her hand to try to contain the sound. "I pity the boy," She spoke around her fingertips, the sound muffled but still distinct and well heard. "That fancies that girl."

"Oh lord!" Sango practically burst from the idea, holding her sides as the baby kicked and kicked and her ribs ached and ached from both the laughter and the abuse.

Together both women laughed for several minutes, tears streaming down their cheeks as they were lost to the possibilities. They could both just imagine the two men standing over a helpless suitor, their eyes both gleaming with predatory instinct despite Miroku's lack of actual demon blood. And behind them both, well loved and groomed and with not one care in the world, a small child with a defiant angelic face, glaring at them both.

"_Papa!_" The girl would yell. "_Grandpa!_" She would chastise and both men would whine in return, unable to deny her anything.

The image was too much for either to bare and together Kagome and Sango's bodies collapsed on the bed. Kagome's head fell onto Sango's shoulder as her laughter died down, turning to small giggles and Sango's head dropped against Kagome's hair her own small giggles dying down. Little eruptions of laughter shook their bodies every once in a while, their shoulders trembling with the barely contained sound before calming once again.

"Well," Sango finally spoke after a moment rubbing her stomach and lifting her head off of Kagome's. "None of it matters," She hissed slightly in pain as the child returned to its earlier antics, feet and hands dancing inside her, punching and kicking. "Unless we get him/her out of me soon." She finished and groaned slightly as the baby kicked a bit harder as if excited to have been mentioned.

"True." Kagome nodded and turned her head just enough to look at the top of Sango's belly moving her head away from the older girl's shoulder. "We should land soon—," She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, not noticing the strange way in which Sango looked at her, like she was an entirely different person. "I know we're bound to be close."

Sango nodded her head in response but kept a close eye on the girl still. Kagome seemed way too sure of herself to just be guessing. "_I'm really starting to wonder_." She bit the inside of her lip thoughtfully before allowing herself to respond to Kagome. "Even if we do land though," She sent Kagome an almost tired smile. "I'll have to wait on the ship until we know it's safe, won't I?"

"Yeah." Kagome sent the same smile back although her tiredness was for completely different reasons. "You think Miroku will want to wait with you?"

"Probably—I mean," Sango laughed, the sound coming up and out of her throat truly genuine. "He's become so protective—so has the Captain," She hesitated for a moment, letting the title hang in the air. "Otou-san," She changed and a gentle smile formed on her face. "He's become protective too."

Kagome smiled as well, her kind grey eyes swelling with affection for the man in question and Sango as well. "He'll probably make Miroku stay."

"Oh, that will break Miroku's heart." Sango laughed as she spoke, her hands holding the side of her stomach as the baby kicked in response.

"It will." Kagome agreed as the mirthful sound rocked throughout her, making her laugh as well.

Once more both women lost themselves in the sound, enjoying the moment of peacefulness while they could. It didn't last as long as the previous one however, and before either of them were really ready, Sango found herself breaking the soft reality. "If we stay on the ship," The laughter diminished with each finite word. "It will be just you and the Captain," The structured title hung in the air for a moment as if it were the serious predecessor to what Sango was about to say. "Meeting or I guess, in his case, seeing—."

"Sesshoumaru again?" Kagome filled in slowly, the word making a strange tingly sensation run up and down her spin.

Sango licked her lips and nodded her head once slowly. "Yeah."

For a moment Kagome didn't say anything. She wasn't even really sure what she should be thinking let alone saying. Finally she settled on the only thing she could think to say, "I'm not looking forward to it," She hesitated for just a second as she shifted on the bed, refusing to look Sango in the eye for some reason she could not quite explain. "Honestly."

"Is he that bad?" Sango inquired as she tilted her chin downwards trying to catch Kagome's eyes but the girl looked away completely, avoiding the questioning gaze.

"From what Inuyasha's told me," Kagome supplied evenly and bit her bottom lip. "He's a right bastard."

"Do you think," Sango paused for a moment not quite sure how to say what she wanted to say. "He's really that bad?"

"Part of me thinks so but," Kagome looked down at her lap where her hands were already teasing the hem of her shirt with worry. "The other part," She inhaled deeply and pulled her eyes upwards towards the ceiling, looking at it as if pleading and asking for strength. "I just think that if Kagura told us to come here for Sesshoumaru's help, then he won't do anything bad." She turned and looked at Sango then, her eyes almost pleading as if she were asking the older woman to back her up and support the thought. "I mean, why help us, why ask us here, if you're going to be a jerk?"

Sango licked her lips and nodded at Kagome, the bright grey eyes haunting her as they stared, seeming to look directly through her. "It seems logical." She spoke, unable to take her eyes off the woman for even a moment.

"Everything seems logical." She agreed even as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up suddenly. Feeling wholly exposed Kagome quickly turned as if prepared to see something behind them, outside the window. She encountered nothing, however, and her heart jumped from the thought.

"Kagome?" Sango spoke quietly as she watched the back of the girl's head, the tension in her shoulders troublesome.

Kagome blinked as the strange feeling passed, "_What was that?"_ She asked herself, her eyes scanning the window and the world outside seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Uncertain and a bit frightened Kagome quickly turned away from the window and back towards Sango. "Everything seems logical," She managed to speak quickly, the words from just seconds before seeming to hold a different meaning as she said them now. "Until something completely illogical happens." She added but she wasn't talking just about Sesshoumaru anymore.

"What?" Sango started to question the girl but before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door. The firm sound made the pregnant woman jump and the strangeness of Kagome's words disappear. Turning towards the door she cleared her throat slightly and managed to call out, "Come in."

The door handle turned automatically as if whoever was on the other side did not have to wait for permission before entering but was simply doing it out of courtesy. Sure enough, a man who didn't need permission to enter the room popped his head around the doorframe moments later and smiled softly at his wife before pushing the door open a bit further.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked as he entered the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

"I'm fine," Sango told him firmly but with a smile as he crossed the room carefully moving towards her as if his steps might break her. "Try not to worry so much."

Listening to the conversation Kagome couldn't help but smile the love a gentle comfort to her currently frazzled brain. "_They're so cute_." She thought to herself but before she could relax too much, however, she felt a strange swell of emotions abruptly rush within her. They seemed to choke her, invading her throat before burrowing down into her stomach, dangerous and dark. She shivered from the sensation as she became unbearably cold her whole body frozen with a sensation she could not explain.

"_He built a new shiro—."_

She heard the thought as if it were her own, although the strange word she barely understood.

"_I can't believe him—damn it!" _

The curse actually hurt her brain making her wince before simply snapping her eyes shut with as much force as she could muster.

"_Damn it."_

The curse came again but this time it was a lot weaker and closer to her somehow. Slowly, she opened her eyes the faint sounds of Miroku and Sango's conversation barely hitting her ears. Everything felt a bit fuzzy for a moment and as she moved her head to the door her brain seemed to stay behind, not moving with her body. She held back a groan as a strange ringing met her ears, the same kind of ringing she heard whenever someone shouted far too close to her or a cannon went off down below or a gun was shot next to her head. The door handle rattled suddenly and she jumped, staring at it as if she couldn't believe it existed. Her heart pounded for a moment and then the door opened wide revealing the tall figure of Inuyasha.

"So, everyone's here." He spoke bluntly, his golden eyes looking at everyone in the room as if not seeing them.

Turning towards his father, Miroku managed to glare and smile at the same time. "You could at least knock." The joke flew out of his mouth as Inuyasha stepped into the room the door closing behind him with a soft click.

"Too much work." The dog demon chimed in as he raised his tired eyes up just in time to see Sango's own wide ones.

"Oh wow." The woman shifted in the bed but she didn't take her eyes off Inuyasha for even one second. "Those clothes are interesting." She commented as her eyes swept down his body taking in the bright red fabric of the baggy pants and the long billowing almost renaissance sleeves. "I've never seen anything—." She tried hard not to laugh but the laughter was already in her throat. "I'm sorry."

The dog demon smiled faintly but the amusement on his lips didn't reach his eyes at all. "Well, it's good to be entertaining, at least." He offered as he crossed the room his normally squared shoulders just slightly slouched but not so much that the crew would have noticed. Matter of fact, the only people in the world who would have seen the truth behind his posture were in this room right now (with the exception of Myoga and Totosai that is).

Still sitting on the bed, Kagome felt as if she were drowning in a swell of emotions. Her head hurt and her eyes stung as she tried not to throw up. "_Focus_." She commanded herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from the group, trying to make it appear as if she were fighting a sneeze so they wouldn't worry. "_Focus_." She coached as she breathed once deeply, focusing not on the sensation but instead on the conversation behind her.

"My father wore this," Inuyasha told Sango as he grasped the fabric lightly between two claws before dropping it again. "It's actually armor."

"Really?" Miroku raised an eyebrow as he eyed the material skeptically.

"It's stronger than it looks." Inuyasha shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest as he finally looked towards Kagome. The young girl had her back to them, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. He felt a cold sweat hit his back and he frowned darkly, taking a step forward without thinking. "Kagome?" He called to her, Sango and Miroku both turning to look at the girl having not realized something strange was happening.

The call of her name seemed to make every ailment washed away from Kagome instantly. She breathed in once deeply as her eyes sprung open wide. "_It's gone_." She realized, the dizziness and the nausea and stinging in her eyes disappearing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha pressed again as he moved rapidly around the bed. Within seconds he was kneeling in front of her his bright worried eyes meeting her surprised ones. "Kagome." He spoke forcefully and watched in wonder as she seemed to snap completely back into reality.

"Inuyasha." She spoke as if surprised to see him, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as she blinked.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked softly as he raised a hand up to brush against her cheek.

She smiled in response, realizing just now that she had worried him greatly. "Sorry." She laughed and held up a hand to touch the back of his knuckles as if to apologize for having worried him. "I just—," She struggled to think of a convincing lie as she looked into his worried golden irises. "Kind of went to sleep with my eyes opened for a moment," She smiled and managed to give his hand a little squeeze before coxing it away from her face. "Didn't I?"

The dog demon stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing before he turned to glance at the equally worried Sango and Miroku. Both sent him the same look of curiosity in return; although, Sango's look seemed to be a bit different than Miroku's. Where Miroku seemed merely curious if the curve of his eyebrows and the set of his lips were any indication, Sango seemed to be suspicious as if she knew there was more to Kagome's statement than Kagome seemed to realize.

Slightly worried by Sango's reaction, Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome sending her a hard look. "_Something's not quite right_." He told himself and started to open his mouth to say something but the look on Kagome's face gave him pause. She was smiling at him but not a normal smile, it was almost a pleading smile, as if she were begging him not to say anything. "_Why?_" He tried to ask her with his eyes but she simply continued to smile, that little plea for him to leave well enough alone making him leave it alone for now.

Backing away from her, Inuyasha allowed himself to simply fall to the ground, crossing his legs tiredly. Raising his chin up, he looked at Kagome one more time watching as she mouthed the word 'Thank You' slowly.

"_Only you_." He thought and sighed before turning back towards the other two people in the room. "Anyway," He cleared his throat trying to play off the strangeness the best he could. "We'll be there in about," He paused trying to remember the time frame he had been given on deck only a few moments before. "Two hours or so."

"That fast?" Kagome's head jumped up in surprise. She had realized that they had to be close based on Inuyasha's feelings surging inside of her but she hadn't realized just how close they actually were.

"We're not too far off." Inuyasha explained calmly even as his stomach turned with thoughts he could barely control. "_Sesshoumaru—."_ The name danced in his head, evil and somehow mocking. "_I just—the moment I see you_," He gritted his teeth without opening his mouth, not wanting the people around him to see his turmoil. "_I swear, I'll fucking deck you."_ He inhaled deeply as the thought consumed him and closed his eyes not wanting it to control him further.

Across from him, absorbed by his own thoughts, Miroku glanced at his wife. No matter how much he wanted to be with his father or how much he wanted to know about another part of his heritage, he couldn't leave her. Slowly, he reached down and brushed his hand against the back of Sango's knuckles. "I should," He started gradually, taking his eyes off of Sango just long enough to look at his father. "Stay here with Sango while you go."

Coming back to himself, his hatred ebbing in lue of his son's words, Inuyasha nodded quickly in agreement. "Of course." He told Miroku as he sent the man a contained smile, unable to smile any wider at the moment. "I'd kick yer ass if you didn't stay."

Miroku chuckled and nodded his head as he glanced at his wife who was snickering. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He told them both as he held back the smirk that started to just take over his face.

Watching them, Kagome smiled faintly and without missing a beat turned towards her husband, her face unruffled but her heartbeat irregular. "I'm going with you." She managed to speak firmly, leaving no room for even one ounce of argument.

The laughter died down at Kagome's stern words and Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable yet collected. "_Something's wrong with you_—." He thought to himself even as his palms grew sticky with sweat. "_I know it and I know I should leave you but_," He gulped slightly and his shoulders visibly slumped a little. "_I wouldn't be able to do this without you_." He thought to himself but didn't dare say the words, he couldn't bring himself to. "Of course." He finally told her but tried to make it sound as if he was being heavily persuaded, his voice rough and his eyes narrowed with his own calm.

"It'll be alright." Sango told him gently, her words barely absorbing into the dog demon's head.

He sent her an expressionless face in return, no thoughts or feelings reaching his eyes. It was almost as if he had shut off his feelings and thoughts or, at the very least, closed them off so that the people around him would remain unaware of their turbulence. "Would it be anything else?" He finally told her, the words sarcastic in an almost none sarcastic way and brought a hand up to straighten his clothes momentarily.

Frowning, Sango looked at Miroku who simply shrugged before looking towards his father. "It really will be." Miroku reiterated his wife's words.

Inuyasha snorted in response as if amused and dropped his hands from his clothes. "When did you become so bloody optimistic?" He asked, a slight laugh in his throat that seemed almost forced yet real all at once.

"The second I realized," Miroku held up a finger to draw everyone's attention towards himself before quickly pointing it at Sango's expanding belly. "That thing was inside her."

"Makes it sound like a monster." Kagome commented as she watched Sango's dry expression as the woman glared at her husband.

"Oh it will be." She spoke calmly as she glared at Miroku the man smiling wide. "It'll take after you."

Miroku grabbed his chest in mock pain and sent his wife a pathetic look. "That hurts."

"It should." Inuyasha added as he looked between the woman on the bed and the man he had raised. "If that kid's anything like you," He spoke flatly as if he were exhausted but there was finally some mirth in his eyes. "It'll be a terror."

"Hey!" Miroku growled but there was no malice in the sound, in fact, underneath it there was gratefulness. "_He's so—distracted lately_." He thought to himself as he watched his father begin to laugh at his expense. "_And no matter how much he tries to hide it we know how hard this is on him."_ The young man pursed his lips wishing he could do anything to help but with his wife in her current condition he was stuck. "_I guess_—." He side glanced at Kagome who was laughing at him as well but her mirth was well controlled and her eyes weren't on him.

They were focused on his father, watching him carefully for any changes or any strange moves or words. The sight made Miroku smile but he couldn't deny the strange jealousy that welled up inside of him. It had been just Inuyasha and Miroku for years. First the father taking care of the son and then in recent years the roles shifting ever so slightly with Miroku taking care of his father on a number of occasions. It seemed, however, that things were shifting once again as things often do.

"_It's not my job anymore,_" Miroku thought as he watched the young girl, her bright grey eyes never leaving his father for a second, attentive, beautiful, and deep. "_To keep an eye on him._"

-break-

The deck was packed with men as they entered the bay. Everyone crowded the edges of the Shikuro, even the hardest of men impatient to see the country none of them had really known existed. Japan, as the western world called it, was more of a fairytale than a destination. Few men could even dream of arriving in such a foreign land and even fewer actually could say they wanted to. But here the Shikuro was, it had made the journey that only few Captain's dared to embark on and it had found the absolute treasure trove that was the far off country. Here, the men of the Shikuro knew, valuable spices, metals, and other great wonders awaited them. They merely had to purchase or trade them and then take them back to Europe where easy money could be made selling them to almost anyone who would listen to them speak of their origin.

Standing up on the helm's deck, segregated from the crowd was Totosai, manning the helm as well as Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and surprisingly Sango who had refused to stay down below as they arrived in this mythical land. At first, the other three adults had refused to let her but the second the pregnant woman had gotten out of the bed with her own free will they had relented and simply followed her out on deck like mother hen's with a chick. The crew for their part had dodged her expertly, not one person in the crowd bumping the woman for fear of immediate death (to say the crew knew their Captain well, was an understatement).

Hovering over the edge of the railing of the helm's deck, Kagome blinked as she took it all in, unable to fathom exactly what she was seeing all around her.

Ships were sailing in every direction, hundreds of vessels seeming to just barely dodge one another as they worked pulling up nets, placing them, or simply sailing for destinations unknown. There were some with the same red reed sails as the one escorting them and others which were distinctly different. They had no sails but worked with something that looked like oars but more intricate and sculpted than any oar Kagome had ever seen. There were other ships that didn't look like fishing vessels but had cannons and strange dense square sails that appeared to be made not with fabric but instead with wood, very think wood. Carvings graced some of these ships, pictures of strange fanged beast that Kagome could only think to equate with dragons or snakes staring at her, ominously.

And speckled between all of these amazing and unknown ships were ships like their own, although they were few and far between. The same large sails graced their tall mast and the dark undecorated wood encompassed them like a fortress. Compared to the strange ships these were plain and uninspired, neither bright nor decorated. Still, their presence was strange enough to make them fascinating.

"Why are those ship's there?" She asked absently as she pointed out across the vast bay her finger followed by the people standing with her.

Looking out across the bay, following the direction of Kagome's finger, Inuyasha felt his heart race ever so slightly. "_This is it_." He heard the words in his head, echoing all around him, mocking him relentlessly. Forcing himself to control his heartbeat, he cleared his throat and answered Kagome's question simply. "Trade."

"I didn't know so many people traded in Nippon." Miroku commented absently as he held onto his wife's back, supporting her as she stood in the cold wind, her hands draped on top of her stomach either protectively or because the large swell made a good place to rest her hands.

"The Dutch have a trading post here," Inuyasha told them as he looked around trying to discern where that trading post might be. "I have no idea where," He muttered as he leaned back and placed his hands in the wide sleeve of the haori. "But those are Dutch ships," He nodded with his chin towards one of the passing merchant ship's whose tall sails billowed in the cool wind. "And I've heard Dutch traders talk about it some."

"Interesting." Kagome mumbled as she too looked around, searching the landscape as they grew closer and closer to the shore and away from open water.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement just as his ear flicked towards the stairs. He could hear the slight shifting of weight on stair steps, the resulting squeak making him turn his head as well. Within seconds, the head and shoulders of Myoga appeared before him and he smiled faintly as the old flea came into view. He had changed into his own servants clothes, clothes Inuyasha hadn't seen him wear in years. A bright yellow haori top with little black strips placed periodically on the fabric and a dark brown hakama tied in a simple knot.

"Edo-wan." Myoga spoke without preamble the sound of his voice alerting all of them to his presence.

"The Edo Bay." Inuyasha easily translated as the small man made his way towards them, the excitement on his face nearly contagious.

"Myoga wa," The old man pointed quickly at himself before point out across the vast bay. "Ryōshi."

"You were?" Inuyasha whispered in great surprise as he tilted his head to one side.

"Ryoo—what?" Sango asked quickly not recognizing the foreign word at all.

"Fisherman." Miroku quickly translated as his eyes shifted to his father in surprise. "He was a fisherman?"

Inuyasha ignored his son as he stared at Myoga awaiting an answer to his own question. He had always thought that Myoga knew a lot more about sailing than he let on throughout his life but he had never suspected that the old flea had been a fisherman at one point.

"Myoga bu-ery young." Myoga told them as his eyes glazed with nostalgia, the excitement waning in favor of memory. "Myoga not-to work-ku," He pointed towards Inuyasha as the English words were lost to him for a moment. "Before Myoga work-ku with Otou-sama," He explained before a strange look formed on his face and he corrected himself. "Before Myoga work-ku with kazoku."

Kagome started from the word recognizing it as the word for family instantly. "_He worked as a fisherman before he worked for Inuyasha's family?_" She questioned, her eyes jumping towards Inuyasha watching him as his own look of surprise sprang up on his face.

"Watashi no kazoku?" Inuyasha asked Myoga quickly, confirming that he had been a fisherman before he had started working for Inuyasha's family; answering Kagome's question before she could even think to voice it out loud.

"Hai." Myoga told him with a faint smile forming on his face. "Before then."

"Wow." Inuyasha frowned from the information. Myoga had worked for his family since before his father was born and his father had been a good nine hundred years old when he was born. "_How old is Myoga?_" He asked himself as he looked at the flea slowly his eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"Edo minato." Totosai suddenly spoke from his place at the wheel. The three adults turned towards the old man quickly, not surprised that he had spoke.

In fact, the only strange thing about Totosai was the addition of Shippo on his shoulder. None of them had any idea when the child had arrived, he was a fox after all and they were known for their sneakiness.

Over the past few months, the boy had taken to spending his time with the two older men, mainly because they had been far more fun recently than the other adults on the ship. The turmoil of Sango's situation in Italy, the current impending pregnancy, Kagome's changed personality for that short time, the resulting marriage, and even Inuyasha's melancholy had just not been a fitting environment for the boy—after all, he was still very much a little boy. And even more so, for Myoga and Totosai, the addition of the child in their lives was a grand distraction.

"Shippo." Kagome smiled fondly at the child and opened up her arms. Within seconds he had jumped into them and hugged her before scrambling up her arm to perch on her shoulder as he had on Totosai's moments before.

His pesky green eyes turned to Inuyasha as if challenging the 'other' male but the dog demon didn't seem to mind at the moment, limiting the child's fun. Shrugging his little shoulders he gave up on annoying the Captain instantly and, for the briefest of moments, his little green eyes turned towards Sango, watching her stomach with fascination. As quickly as the fascination had appeared however, he abandoned it and looked away. He was much too old to be curious about a breeding belly, or at least he felt that way.

Myoga reached over and gently patted Shippo's head before turning towards Totosai. The two old men exchanged a look, which no one else was privy to understand, before they both turned and looked out across the bay. "Edo minato." Myoga repeated Totosai's earlier phrase as he studied each and every ship, watching its sails with the upmost fondness in his eyes.

"What's that mean?" Sango whispered towards Miroku but before Miroku could answer Inuyasha's voice rang out.

"The Port of Edo." The answer was automatic, his eyes staying focused on the vastness of a world he barely remembered and yet knew all too well.

"I've never seen anything like this in my life." Kagome spoke, her eyes wide as she took in sights she could barely comprehend. That wasn't to say that everything wasn't perfectly identifiable, it was, but that didn't mean it looked like anything she had ever seen in any of her travels.

Giant red roofs with curved edges, somewhat spiked at the top, dotted the coastline with a beautifully complicated simplicity; complicated for her western eyes to take in but truly simplistic to view. Stones, giant and grey like her eyes made towering retaining walls and stairs as well as edges of buildings and the edges of little wooden docks. People walked along the docks dressed in outfits similar to the one the man on the ship escorting them had worn. The jackets were large with baggy sleeves and the pants tighter with strange shoes the likes of which she had never seen.

There were even women, she noticed, wearing tight yet bulky robes that looked to be made of a silky material. Around their waste strange giant belts, tied in big knots held their clothes up and although there was a beauty in the attire, the colors were dull making Kagome think they were the clothes of commoners.

"It's so strange." Sango whispered suddenly as she leaned back away from the rail, Miroku's hand supporting the flat of her back gently.

Kagome nodded her head just as she saw two men walking briskly with a strange little wooden house between them. It was small and had a little sliding door that was currently closed, the wood was dark from what she could see but her eyes were nowhere near good enough to take in any more detail than that. On either end, the men stood a long single rod, which ran over the top resting on top of his shoulder.

"_It's almost like a litter_." She thought as she raised an eyebrow from the strangeness of it all and shook her head. "I've never quite seen anything like this."

His hands falling out of his hoari sleeves and to his sides, Inuyasha listened to their words partially agreeing but for the most part not. This was a different word than the one he remembered but the outline of it seemed to be the same. The clothes, the little boats, the style of the houses, the Norimono the two men were carrying, the people, they still looked the same even if the landscape had changed, become more cramped than he remembered. "Everything changes." He told himself as he allowed his eyes to turn towards the ship they were following. It was headed for a small dock now and was already bringing its sails in.

"Tame the riggin,'" He screamed without preamble, the sound making everyone around him jump. "Prepare to dock."

"Was that necessary?" The pregnant Sango huffed and Inuyasha sent her a small look of apology before he glanced down at his crew.

They were already obeying his orders, jumping into place as quickly as they could even as their curiosity called them back to the railing with a vengeance. He couldn't blame them really for being called to the strange sights, even he was and he had seen them before, once, long ago. Pushing the idea out of his head as quickly as he could, the dog demon called over his shoulder to Totosai. "You got the wheel?"

The old man nodded once in return, the action almost solemn as he turned the wheel. "Nagakunai ima." The old man spoke carefully and glanced over at Myoga who shook his head in agreement; it would not be long before they reached the dock.

"How long do you think it will take?" Miroku asked Myoga, the two women turning their heads as well, waiting for the answer.

"Five minut-o." Myoga shrugged as he looked across the small bay. Above them the sails were taken in slowly, allowing just enough wind to hit them so that they would be carried into the dock.

Standing stark still, his arms still dangling at his sides, Inuyasha felt his heart race a bit in his chest. This would be it. Any moment now they would dock and they would start towards their final destination. There would be no time for thought, no time for second guesses. "_An hour, maybe—one hour and I'll see him_." He felt his fist tighten, the back of his hand brushing against the fabric of the Haori. "_One hour_." The thought seemed ominous in a way and his hands began to shake a little.

Just beside him, Kagome felt the tingle of his shaking hands in her own body and her heart began to pound. Hastily, and with a will of its own, her head snapped towards him taking in the tight line of his jaw and the piercing nature of his focused eyes. "_Sesshoumaru_." She heard the word inside her but knew it wasn't her own. She bit the inside of her cheek from the sound of it and with thought reached out and gently touched Inuyasha's sleeve. "Are you ready for this?" She spoke so softly that no one heard her despite their closeness or their demonic heritage.

A surprised look crossed the dog demons face and slowly he turned towards her, his eyes a bit wider but still a dark molten honey. He tried to smile but the look was strained, so he let it evaporate off his face without a fight. Frowning now, he nodded towards her once telling her without words that he was ready even though he didn't truly feel like it.

Knowing he was lying, Kagome tried to smile as she let her hand fall away from his arm and looked out towards the approaching dock.

"It looks like this is it." Miroku spoke from Sango's side as the wind caught the edge of his messy hair.

"Yeap." Inuyasha nodded towards him stiffly and in one swift move placed his hands back in his sleeves. "Don't let her go into labor until we come back." He told Miroku firmly, trying to lighten the air around them.

"I'll try." Miroku spoke evenly before attempting to smile as he offered up a joke. "But you know how Sango is."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled halfheartedly. Part of him wanted to say something profound in that moment, something comforting and fatherly but he couldn't think of anything to say. He opened his mouth to at least allow the words goodbye to leave his lips but before he could Miroku shook his head as if dismissing them.

"Good luck." He spoke evenly, his eyes smiling even though he couldn't bring his face to. "Otou-san."

Inuyasha looked down at his chest for a moment, the rise and fall of the red fabric odd to see. For a moment, he narrowed his eyebrows at the sight but only a moment before he raised them up again. "We'll need all the luck we can get." He smiled as he spoke but the look was strained, unbelievably strained, a fact that didn't go unnoticed.

-break-

Together, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga followed the man they had met on the ship off the small dock and into the village, or better yet, town. The streets of Edo were crowded with people, humans and demons alike moving with a haste that was easy to appreciate. The strange dress of the culture seemed to surround Kagome as she noticed elaborate dresses with beautiful colors and designs walking next to plain ones, all one color, sometimes bright but for the most part dull.

"Watashi wa anata ga," The man told them with a bow as they began to walk down those crowded streets, feeling as if at any moment someone would bump into them. "Aruku tsukuru, gomen nasai." He finished with an even lower bow towards.

Inuyasha's face blanched in response, looking quite comical as he stared at the man's head.

Standing just beside him Kagome was sure she wore a similar face but for very different reasons. She had been able to understand what the man was apologizing for but it didn't make much sense to her. The small man, Kaito, had apolized for making them walk. "_Why_ _he's apologizing for that_," Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the slightly irritated Captain. "_I don't quite understand_."

The dog demon, for his part, cleared his throat and barely managed to mumble, "Yurusu," towards the man, pardoning him.

Kaito seemed pleased by the word and bowed down a little lower. "Watashi wa anata no tōchaku Sesshoumaru-sama ni tsutaeru tame ni hito o okutta." Kaito added, Inuyasha frowning deeply from the words as he leaned down and translated them softly in Kagome's ear.

"He sent someone to tell Sesshoumaru we were coming."

"He did?" Kagome blinked slightly in surprise, wondering how the man would favor having to tell Sesshoumaru something like this.

Before Inuyasha could reply to her, however, the man smiled at them both and bowed once more. "Shitagatte," The man motioned forward towards the busy street asking them to follow as politely as possible. "Kudasai."

Inuyasha shrugged in response and told the man bluntly to lead the way. Even though Inuyasha had given him permission to lead them, however, he seemed to lead them and not lead them all at the same time. His body hunched as if he were about to be beaten but his eyes bright as they looked towards the people around them, as if he were showing off the fact he was escorting someone who was apparently important.

Ignoring his strange behavior, Kagome took the time to study the people herself. The more she looked at them however taking in their beautiful and elegant clothes, she couldn't help but feel distinctly out of place in her western jacket, pants and boots. And it seemed the people knew she was out of place too.

"_Maybe they realize I'm not a man_." She thought to herself, her shoulder length hair making her a bit unconscious. "_I'd rather be mistaken for a man entirely than have people stare at me in wonder._" She told herself even as the people around her continued to stare, although in a polite way. "_Well, kind of polite anyway_."

All around her she noticed the way people tried to look at her without appearing to be looking. The second she turned towards them their eyes would fall to the ground or they would turn away from her completely. Sometimes, women on the street would even grab for their fans in their giant belts, holding them in front of their faces or pretending to fan themselves instead of looking at her.

She blushed, the feeling of self consciousness making her stomach quiver and her body gravitate more towards Inuyasha. Briefly, she glanced at the man, noticing that even though he wore traditional clothing, clothing similar to these people's own, he seemed distinctly out of place as well; mainly, because he was so much taller than everyone around. The average person was a little bit smaller than her and she was at least five foot three or so. Compared to the six foot tall Inuyasha, these people were almost adorably tiny.

"They're bowing to me." Inuyasha said suddenly as he felt Kagome's arm brush against his own.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed," Inuyasha muttered as he looked around them with an irksome look in his eyes. "Whenever we get within five feet of a person, they bow, much just like him." He nodded with his skin towards their escort who was in fact at that moment bowing slightly as he spoke quietly with Myoga.

"Strange—," Kagome paused and looked around her a little closer, seeing what Inuyasha was seeing and feeling his irritation from it. Sure enough every time someone was within five feet of them sometimes more, they would bow. The gesture seemed respectful though. "Could it be because of what you're wearing?" She asked and looked up at Inuyasha just in time to see the tight line of his worried jaw.

"They recognize the clothes." Inuyasha spoke calmly but there was a certain grit to his voice that Kagome couldn't deny. "A royals clothes."

Kagome nodded, understanding him better than anyone else ever could, first because she was a empathic Miko and second because she knew him. "_This must be hard_." She thought to herself as she rubbed his arm slightly, her grey eyes watching as the street began to change, becoming wider as they left the dense town in favor of something else. "It must look completely different." She spoke gently and calmly, her voice so soft he barely heard her. "And yet somehow familiar."

Inuyasha looked down at her, the hard set of his jaw easing as she spoke.

"Like you were here only in a dream." She continued on the whimsical nature of her voice making his heart rate slow and his worries ease ever so slightly. "And because it was a dream—these people shouldn't know you." She looked up towards him in time to find herself face to face with his brilliant eyes. "And that's the only reason they're bowing," She hesitated for a second, her body tingling as his emotions seeped into her, strong and heartbreaking. "Because they don't know you or what you are."

Inuyasha said nothing in response to her words and if they hadn't been walking down the street in the middle of Edo he knew he would have kissed her. Instead, he sent her the first genuine smile he had been able to muster the entire day. "I don't deserve you." He told her plainly as he looked away towards the street once more.

"No you don't." Kagome joked even as she tightened her grip on his arm, a gesture that showed all her love.

Turning back to the scenery, Inuyasha blinked as he took in the trees which surrounded them, spaced perfectly so that any passerby knew the trees had been placed and not simply grown. Their wood was light in color and he frowned at the sight, they looked familiar somehow.

"_Sakura!" The tiny boy ran among the falling petals, his mother chasing behind him in the most indecent way, a child herself. "Okaa-san." He laughed as he watched her spin around in a wide circle._

"_Sugoi." She used the Nihon-go word as she twirled, the pinks and whites or each little cherry blossom catching in her hair. "Inu-chan," She stopped and smiled so brightly that the world lit up all around him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

Inuyasha blinked as the memory left him, his eyes wide as he stared at the very spot his mother had twirled in, all those years ago. People hurried passed them as he stood frozen to the spot, unmoving, her smile the only thing he could think of.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled on his sleeve gently and the demon shook his head and tried to smile.

"Let's go." He nodded towards Myoga and Kaito who were up ahead.

Kagome obeyed without question but mainly because she knew exactly what he had seen. "_I saw it too._" She wanted to tell him as the image of his mother filled her mind, beautiful with long black hair and bright enchanting eyes. "_She was beautiful—and her smile_," Kagome closed her eyes, the image of the cherry blossoms as they fell in the memory surrounding that woman's stunning smile, dancing on the back of her eyelids. "_Was gorgeous_."

As Kagome's eyes opened once more she found herself staring off into the horizon where a giant building began to take shape above them. It had to be at least five stories high if not more, its curved roofs sophisticated and a dark green color contrasting with the clean white walls. Kagome's jaw practically fell opened from the sight as they neared a bridge leading over an actual moat. Amazed her hand jumped out away from Inuyasha's sleeve and pointed as they began to cross, hundreds of people moving around them talking in a language she barely understood.

"Do you see it?" She asked in a hushed whisper as her grey eyes took in the tall stone walls of a giant courtyard.

"I do." He nodded, his own eyes widened with his amazement. The place he had lived had not been nearly as elaborate. It had been simple, a small shiro with a beautiful garden, this was gigantic, hovering over the whole of the city like an ominous cloud. "_It's amazing but—,"_ He frowned as the thought absorbed into his brain. "_It's not home_."

Kagome felt the wave of emotions run off Inuyasha, the disappointment and the anger and the strange uncertainty. She brought her hand back up to his sleeve and rubbed for just a second as she tried to reassure him. "Is that the shi—ro?" She struggled to say the word, still not used to the odd language.

"It has to be." Inuyasha told her as they finished crossing the bridge prepared to go underneath a large ornate gate.

It was made from bright red wood and appeared to either be painted gold or at the very least lined with it. It didn't arch in the same way as the roofs, however, and was somehow more flat and level like the entrances to the shrines he had visited throughout his childhood with his mother. As they crossed under it Inuyasha felt, for the first time since he had arrived, that he was small in this country.

In front of them their guide pointed out something to Myoga who nodded with interest but their conversation did little to interest either Kagome or Inuyasha. Both would only stare at the elaborate garden they had just entered, their eyes lost to the enchanting evergreen trees that stood all around them. They were tall and thick and their trunks the same color as the wooden ships in the dock. And in this particular garden they didn't appear to be evenly spaced. They were inconsistent, growing wherever they happened to grow. Brushes lined some of their trunks, which were just as random as they inched over the walkway, tickling the path with their still living leaves.

"Wow." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha nodded in agreement not able to say anything himself

In front of them Myoga too looked on with amazement not believing that so much had changed in the hundreds of years he had been gone. His amazement didn't last long, however, as their guide froze, his every feature going stark still.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." He whispered only once before his body nearly plummeted to the ground, bowing as low as he possibly could on both knees. Myoga followed suit next seconds later, his body bent and his palms on the dirty ground without care.

Inuyasha stared at the two for only a moment in surprise before a familiar scent hit the wind: the smell of heady spices and thick trees and cold winter, accompanied by undeniable calm and tranquility that seemed to both sooth you and put you on edge all at the same time. This was the scent of a man completely unflappable even in the most dire of circumstances.

A million memories associated with that scent filled his mind, rushing through him, hitting him square in the stomach with their power and intensity. He could see the man staring at him, judging him from afar, he could hear him screaming without raising his voice, and he could feel him hating him without having to say a single word.

A shiver ran down his spine and he gulped as his eyes raised prepared to see the man himself. He had to be close by if the scent was this strong. Sure enough, the second his eyes raised he saw the gleam of silver hair straight and smooth as the spotted streams of sunlight came down through the thick trees. Even when the sunlight didn't hit it, it seemed to shimmer an unnatural ethereal glow that should have been beautiful but on this man seemed to be a precursor to what he would do to you if he managed to get a hold of you.

He was walking down the path towards them slowly, his pace consistent and almost eerie. It was as if he were gliding instead of walking, his feet barely seeming to touch the ground as he moved. As he came to stand on the crest of the hill, his whole body in view he stopped, strong narrowed eyes looking directly at Inuyasha with a strange expression that was a mixture of emotions the younger dog demon couldn't even place. Slowly, he started down the hill, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha as he approached him; that strange series of emotions in his expression unreadable to everyone but Kagome.

The young empathetic miko stared at him in shock as a thousand feelings raced within her that she could barely comprehend. "_This is Sesshoumaru_." She realized as the man passed Myoga and Totosai and came to stand only a few precious feet away from them allowing her to take him in fully.

He was tall, not as tall as Inuyasha mind you but tall compared to the other people she had seen so far. And his face was almost like a softer version of Inuyasha's own but even being softer it was still somehow hard and terrifying. He was lacking the strong chiseled bones of the half Irish dog demon and instead had a fine deliberateness to his features that seemed to make him look superior. His eyes were cool and narrowed naturally, whereas Inuyasha's were naturally wide opened with curiosity. Even his nose was primarily different, almost delicate and yet somehow superior as well, fitting his body with deadly accuracy.

She blinked in amazement as she took in their differences: the eyes, the stature, the texture of their hair. So different and yet she could tell they were related. The same beautiful gold haunted both men's vision, the same impossible silver tinted both men's hair, and the same slop of somehow broad shoulders graced both men's bodies. All of these, traits that both men had inherited from their father.

Standing just beside Kagome, Inuyasha felt the wind catch his hair, pulling on it as if to wake him out of his stupor. He gulped and his heart clenched in his chest making him feel pathetic. "Nii-chan." He couldn't stop himself from saying the gentle word and he couldn't help but notice the strange twitch of the man's eyes. It had not been a twitch of annoyance but of something else Inuyasha couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Otouto." Sesshoumaru spoke evenly, saying the word 'younger brother' for the first time in almost four hundred years.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N**: SESSHOUMARU! And that's all I have to say about that...hope you enjoyed!

On another note, the reason Shippo was gone for awhile had to do with the subject matter. I just couldn't have a child dealing with the problems that they were dealing with. In the original draft, the actual version of this story, Shippo would not be around at this point. He would have been left in Ireland with Eion, Paeder, and Aengus. I only kept him because people seem to like him but, really, he's not very important to this story anymore.

**P.S.** If you would like to create any fanart for this fiction, please feel free. If you would like me to see it please either leave the information in a review. I would be honored! If you have a diveiantart account just let me know in a review.

**Bonus Point:**

Who was the last person to see Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father alive?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Inuyasha's trademark clothes have arguably been owned by him since he was born. His father gave them to Izayoi right before he died in Movie 3. Inuyasha, however, was a baby at the time so he probably would not be able to wear them. He is seen in flashbacks wearing them though as a small child, which brings about people believing the clothes can change shape. Anyway though, I'm going with since he was born! Congrats to the winners.

DarkKnightShiva, SweetHunniiBunnii, atem 4321, HeavenlyEclipse, Asian Delicacy, Cagome, AiydanWarrior, Glon Morski, Avengeme, Menarie,

**Notes:**

Norimono – Similar to a litter that would have been used in the western world. Primarily samurai and their family would have been allowed to use this form of transportation.

Edo Castle - s a flatland castle that was built in 1457 by Ōta Dōkan. It is located in Chiyoda in Tokyo, then known as Edo, established the Tokugawa shogunate here. It was the residence of the shogun and location of the shogunate, and also functioned as the military capital during the Edo period of Japanese history.

Shogun – was often one of the hereditary military governors of Japan from 1192 to 1867. In this period, the shōguns were the _de facto_ rulers of Japan though they were nominally appointed by the emperor. Sesshoumaru is not a Shogun, he is actually the emperor, the generals underneath him would be the Shoguns.

Shiro – A castle or palace

**Next Chapter:**

**Brothers**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

3/3/2014


	96. Brothers

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

**Brothers**

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru unable to say a word as the much older dog demon stared back at him. Two sets of bright gold eyes, the exact same color as their father long since dead, couldn't look away from one another. The almost sentimental words of 'Nii-chan' and 'Otouto' hung in the air all around them in an almost suffocating way. It seemed both were dealing with the same emotions but it was impossible to tell. Inuyasha eyes were wide and almost hopeless. The younger dog demon's hands shook slightly, all thoughts of punching his brother the second he saw him evaporated, replaced with strange nostalgia.

"_Even if he does hate me, I—._" He growled slightly to himself, hating himself for every little thought but he couldn't help it.

The last time he had seen this man, however horrifying it might have been, disappeared, replaced with childhood memories of admiration. He felt three feet tall again, looking up at the strong stony face of one of heroes, next to his father. He couldn't shake that feeling, couldn't force himself to remember the last night he had seen Sesshoumaru. He couldn't remember the bruising on his arm, or his mother's panicked scream. Instead, his mind was filled with the image of his brother's back as he followed him, the hardened eyes not yet scaring him. He remembered the few times Sesshoumaru had spoken to him kindly, almost always because his father and mother were present at the time.

A knot followed by a twist formed in his stomach and he bit the inside of his cheek. "_What am I thinking?_" He growled internally, his canines digging into the delicate flesh inside his mouth until blood began to pool against his tongue. "_He tried to kill me, he tried to kill Okaa-san_." The anger within him swelled and his hands shook as nostalgia was replaced by hatred once more.

Across from him Sesshoumaru's eyes ever so slightly narrowed as his nose made just the vaguest twitch as if aware of Inuyasha's emotional shift. He raised his chin ever so slightly his eyes never leaving his younger brother across from him. For a long moment he held Inuyasha's gaze, his naturally narrowed pupils haunting but nowhere near intimidating enough to make Inuyasha even so much as flinch. The older dog demon tilted his head only minuscully to the side, studying his younger brother carefully before he cleared his throat. His head straighten, although it was hard to tell it had even moved, and he shifted his gaze away from his younger brother towards Myoga and Kaito.

He looked down at the two bowing men with neither contempt nor care and spoke firmly, "Kaito." His voice was hard and left room for no arguments or thoughts of even attempting to argue.

"Hai." The man didn't raise his head as he spoke but it was hard to tell if the action was out of fear or simply respect.

"Anata no shigoto ga okonawa remasu." The pure evenness with which Sesshoumaru spoke was haunting, perfect monotone coming from his expressionless lips. "Saru."

"Hai," The man didn't dare to look up as the command came to him, 'your work is done, leave.' "Sesshoumaru-sama." He pulled himself up off the ground but still didn't raise his head. He kept it low and his eyes downcast as he backed away from the small group without turning his back. It was hard to say if this was out of respect or, more likely it seemed, fear.

Sesshoumaru for his part didn't blink or move, simply continued to watch the man back away until he was an appropriate distance to turn and leave hurriedly. The dog demon, although it was near impossible to tell, seemed pleased by the man's quick and respectful departure. Slowly, he turned back towards the other man on the ground, Myoga, and much to Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise spoke to him in perfect English. "You can stand up, Myoga."

The small flea obeyed automatically, pushing himself from the ground while keeping his head properly bowed. "It-to good," He spoke carefully as he began to raise his head much to Inuyasha's amazement. "To see Sesshoumaru-sama." The words were gentle and genuine and made Inuyasha's whole face fall opened with disbelief. "Sesshoumaru-sama have-e grown into fine man."

Kagome blinked in surprise, after everything she had heard she had never once expected Myoga to speak to Sesshoumaru in this way or better yet for Sesshoumaru to actually look somewhat pleased. Although, it was hard to tell that he was pleased, the only reason she knew was the strange feeling that seemed to jump from his skin and onto her.

Suddenly, the dog demon's head snapped towards them, his eyes landing on Kagome with such precision that Kagome actually jumped backwards and reached for the bow that wasn't around her shoulders. "_Why'd I leave that on the ship?_" She asked herself as her whole face went undeniably hot before cooling at the sight of those bright golden narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her protectively, his eyes glaring at the man. The hatred he had felt for him all his life coming back tenfold at the sight of Sesshoumaru staring at his wife so coldly.

"The real question is, Otouto," Sesshoumaru spoke, his English so impressive that it was almost disarming in and of itself. "What is she seeing?"

Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Miko desu," The dog demon switched languages and glanced at his brother expecting him to understand. "Ne?"

"Yeah—she's a Miko." Inuyasha responded, his tone curt and his eyes dark with anger. "So what?" He bit out the words as if daring Sesshoumaru to speak further as his back tensed and his shoulder's square showing the older dog demon that he was no longer a small child staring upwards at his brother's back. "_I'm taller than you_." He thought as he glared at the man becoming irritated by his brother's passive and controlled features. "_And," _He narrowed his eyes even more, sending all his resentment into Sesshoumaru, hoping the gaze would make the man uncomfortable. "_I know I'm stronger too._"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond though to Inuyasha's gaze, he didn't speak nor return it. It was almost as if he were either ignoring it or making fun of it. After several seconds, he turned around, his eyes never changing even as he moved: they were calm, controlled, even, and unaffected by Inuyasha's words and glares. "Follow." He told them without so much as a backwards glance as he started off in the opposite direction, his body gliding more than walking.

"Hey!" Inuyasha stepped forward angrily while sending a growl towards his brother. "You can't just cut off conversations Sesshoumaru."

The older dog demon didn't stop until he heard his name. "Sesshoumaru." He said the name slowly as if he had never truly said it before now, as if it sounded different than anything he had ever said. A strange sound left his throat that could have been a laugh and then he started off once more without a single backwards glance. "Follow—Inuyasha."

The half dog demon growled low in his throat as anger came off of him in waves from being dismissed as he was.

Behind him, however, still protected by his much larger body, Kagome stared after the man in complete confusion. She could have sworn, that in that one moment, she had felt a feeling of disappointment come from the older demon. It was almost like, he hated hearing his name out of Inuyasha's mouth. "_Which makes sense_," Kagome told herself as Inuyasha began to walk begrudgingly, her following close behind. "_If he hates Inuyasha—hearing him say his name, would make him angry_." She bit her lip with uncertainty. "_Still—if he truly hated Inuyasha wouldn't he be angrier when he called him Nii-chan?_" Kagome frowned as the thought jumped into her brain, unfortunately, she didn't have any time to give it more consideration, however, as the giant court yard gave way to the most beautiful building she had ever seen.

It wasn't as tall or grand as the multiple storied building they had seen earlier but there was a majesty and uniqueness about it that was all its own. A gorgeous curved roof, each curving edge made with bright red wood, glossy and shinny, covered by a series of wonderfully dark black roofing tiles. Underneath those tiles, protected by the shine of such bright wood and contrasted shingles, were at least fifteen deliciously delicate white squared sliding doors, a dark wood outlining each white panel with such ease and gentleness that it seemed a shame to even think of opening the doors themselves.

Taken with the beauty of it all, Kagome nearly didn't notice the small child following them, his bright eyes focused and determined. All she could focus on were the trees, which touched the edges of roof, their dripping branches laden with evergreen leaves seeming to sooth it as they brushed at the edges of each shingle. Her heart raced as they crossed a little bridge, the cold icy water underneath covering the strangest fish she had ever seen. They were speckled black and gold and orange and swam slowly in the water, almost lethargically as if it were far too cold for them. On top of their extraordinary color, they were huge; even as far down in the deep pond as they were, they still appeared at least a foot long.

"_Wow_." She thought to herself, her human ears not hearing the sound of the stalking behind them.

Inuyasha's ear flickered as he heard the sound of leaves cracking instinctively, and he reached for his gun, the cold metal brushing against his hands almost darkly. "_Who the hell is following us_?" He tried not to growl so as not to bring attention to himself. "_Stay calm, don't let them know you know_." He licked his lips slowly as he kept walking, trying to look nonchalant. He couldn't help his fingers from twitching however, ready to defend himself with tooth, claw and an array of bullets if necessary. Another leaf cracked suddenly on his right and he forced himself not to growl. "_It's a fucking ambush!"_ He cursed as he glared at Sesshoumaru's back hating the man for the ambush he had set up. "_I should have known."_ He held back the growl the best he could but froze when Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped.

Inuyasha as well as Kagome and Myoga all halted immediately, watching as the dog demon lord turned his head slowly and carefully to look just barely over his right shoulder. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, the emotions on his face unnoticeable to all but Kagome.

A cool, strange feeling washed through her body, her back shivering with the pleasure it brought her. "_What is this—?_" She wondered as she tried to digest and understand what the emotion was. "_It's almost sweet—loving?_" Her whole face scrunched up with confusion, her eyes springing towards Sesshoumaru's face. His narrowed eyes held a look of irritation and the thin line of his lips seemed to project nothing but indifference, yet, she felt fondness, love, and a strange gentleness seeping off of him. "_It doesn't make sense—._" She bit her lip as the feeling consumed her but it was broken the second Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Iya." He said, his voice holding that same lack of emotion that his face did.

A groan came from over their shoulder, the same direction Sesshoumaru was looking and all three of them turned immediately. Staring back at them for only a split second was a dark eyed boy with crisp silver hair. His dark eyes looked at them momentarily with wonder before he quickly disappeared behind the trees.

Inuyasha blinked confused, he hadn't seen the boy for more than a few seconds but from what he had seen, he looked no more than ten, maybe twelve and definitely not human. Heavily confused, Inuyasha's neck snapped towards his brother, staring at the man with stern eyes. "What are you plotting?" The words slipped from his mouth quickly his hands still tight and ready to strike.

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru answered and turned to start walking off once more his feet not making a sound on the dirt path as he continue on.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth not appreciating the vague answer in the least. "Sesshoumaru." He spot with irritation, his voice hard and barely controlled. "Who was that boy?"

The dog demon didn't speak as he continued on down the path towards the beautiful house. "It's of no importance." He answered both vaguely and calmly, his feet never pausing in each step. "So," He added, glancing only briefly over his shoulder towards the place the boy had been. "Stop wasting my time." He finished in his monotone voice as he turned back around, the slight insult just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

The younger dog demon nearly shook with rage, his hand grasping the gun tightly, just ready to pull it out of its hiding place so he could shoot Sesshoumaru. "_He hasn't changed at all_." He growled his eyes hardening as images from an excruciating childhood began to flood his every sense.

"_Hanyou." The word dripped off a slightly younger Sesshoumaru's tongue as he stared straight at Inuyasha with disdain. "Worthless."_

Inuyasha allowed the memory to fuel his resentment, letting it seep deep inside his heart until nothing but hatred seemed to flow from his body.

Beside him Kagome felt the waves of emotion flowing from the dog demon into her own psyche. Although this time, for whatever reason she had not been privy to the actual haunting memories, she knew just by the emotions that it had not been pleasant. "_Poor thing_." She thought to herself as she turned towards Inuyasha just in time to see the quaking of his shoulders and the deep piercing hatred in his eyes. Quickly she sprang forward, grasping his elbow hastily. "Inuyasha." She spoke with as much control as she could muster. "Who was that?" She tried to distract the man and it seemed to work as he shook his head and grumbled unintelligently.

"I couldn't tell," He finally spoke, his words irritated at best. "We're down wind so I didn't get the scent." He added as he finally allowed his fingers to ease up on the gun, relaxing against it. "Fuck." He cursed and growled at the same time as Kagome's warm fingers rubbed his elbow calmingly. "I don't like this Kagome." He glanced at her ignoring Myoga as the old flea demon looked back at them from his place slightly behind Sesshoumaru's slowly walking form.

"I know—something's not quite as it seems." Kagome said but didn't elaborate on her reasoning as she stared at Sesshoumaru's back. She could feel something strange from the closed off man, which she couldn't explain. It was almost like his face, his body, his voice didn't match the feelings so carefully and completely hidden within him. "_Something's really strange_." She told herself as she bit her lip awkwardly.

Beside her, Inuyasha nodded, his eyes narrowed darkly. "Yeah." He agreed as his hands formed fist and his eyes stared at Sesshoumaru's back. "What are you planning?"He asked Sesshoumaru, the words just barely entering the air but even if Sesshoumaru had somehow heard him Inuyasha knew he would not receive an answer.

-break-

Kagura held the letter in her hands carefully, her fingers gently washing over it as the moon shown down on the top of her head. The crow's nest seemed to teeter from left to right as the ship was rocked by gentle waves down below. The far off sound of those same waves scrapping against the edge of the boat made her hands curl ever so slightly against the pulpy fabric of the parchment. An innate, although realistic fear, rushed through her and she couldn't help but feel as if she were being watched.

"_That's silly_." She told herself even as she saw Naraku's face right behind her eyes. _"Naraku can't—he won't be awake and up here,"_ She opened her eyes again and looked down through the riggings, the wood and the sails towards the deck. "_Naraku could never see us_."

A chilling wind, the kind even a wind demon cannot control, rushed past her pulling her from her thoughts and she shivered in response. Within seconds of her slight shudder, however, she felt the kind hands of Hiten reaching up to rub the cold away.

"This is it." She spoke perfectly, as she looked out at the starry sky, watching as the waning moon was covered by a darkened cloud.

"How long will it take for the girl to get it?" Hiten asked slowly as he watched the hidden moon come back out from behind the cloud, brightening everything around them as they whispered.

Kagura frowned and shrugged her shoulders before leaning into him ever so slightly, needing that connection. "Wind is tricky-y," She closed her eyes and frowned at her pronunciation of the word. "There's no telling," She opened her eyes just as the breeze seemed to dance around her as if her element knew how important this moment was to her. "It all deepens on wind and if-fu it will listen."

"You're a wind demon," Hiten frowned as he spoke not believing that an elemental demon would not, at the very least, have control of their own element. "Of course it will listen."

Kagura smiled and seemed to frown all at the same time. "The wind is freedom, Hiten-sama." She looked at him softly, her beautiful sapphire eye shinning in striking contrast to her milky white demonic one. "You cannot control, always, what is free."

Hiten narrowed his eyes but couldn't help but nod in somewhat understanding. Although it had only happened a few times in his life, he could remember having trouble with his own element: lightening. "_Sometimes it just slips out of your hand or even shocks you_." He thought to himself as the distant call of seagulls reached his ears telling him they were close to some kind of land. "_It's unpredictable—I guess the wind must be—untamable then, in a way_." He shook the thought right out of his head, now was not really the time to focus on such things. Now was the time to focus only on their task, the task left to them by a dying old woman. "Are you ready?"

The wind enchantress nodded but didn't say a word. The parchment in her hands crumbled slightly as she tightened her grip far too much and she winced. "_Calm down_." She told herself even as her heart clenched in her chest, the reality of what she was about to do hurting her heart. It was not that she didn't want the letter to arrive in the hands of its intended holder, it was that this letter was a part of Kaede. "_Kaede-sama_." She whispered the name just under her breath, the ache in her heart for the old woman troublesome.

Carefully, she closed her eyes sealing herself off from the world as she allowed memories of the elderly woman to wash over her. She could just see Kaede when they were in the brig, her one dark eye seeming to smile as she spoke to the young demon. There was such wisdom in those eyes, in her smiles, and in every wrinkle on her aged face. And the way she spoke, so gentle, kind and controlled, even before Naraku, made Kagura envy her.

"Hiten-sama." Kagura spoke the name quietly as she opened her eyes, encountering the patient face of Hiten immediately. "Do you remember—Kaede-sama speaking with Naraku?"

The thunder demon raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't exactly understand what she was suddenly talking about. "Huh?"

"Kaede-sama," Kagura spoke evenly even as her face took on a look of tiredness Hiten couldn't quite ignore. "Never feared Naraku." Strength entered her voice as she spoke and some of the tiredness began to fade much to Hiten's surprise. "Kaede-sama spoke to Naraku as if-fu Naraku was nothing."

Hiten nodded his head in perfect understanding. "She was," He hesitated for only a moment as his own memories of the woman played through his mind. "An amazing old woman." He shook his head slightly as if he wanted to laugh. "I've never met anyone like 'er." The smile began to fade and his face grew tight. "I'm gonna miss her."

"So am I." Kagura agreed her eyes wavering for just a second as the void in her heart ached where Kaede had begun to live. "Demo," The Nihon-go word slipped through her lips as she began to control her features, allowing her memories of the kind woman to ebb away disappearing back into a sacred place inside her mind and heart. "I will make-e Kaede-sama proud." She looked up at the sky, studying all the stars that graced its blackness. "I will not let-to Kaede-sama down!"

Although she spoke in a hushed whispered the words made Hiten-sama fill with fire. "Kagura-hime." He spoke her name his lips curving into a determined smirk. "You already have."

The wind enchantress sent him the same determined smirk in return, both her Shinigami eye and the much more docile eye of the wind demons seeming to sparkle with her resolve. Without saying another word, she turned away from her lover and looked straight ahead, towards the darkened sea. Inhaling sharply, she brought the letter up above her head and tilted her chin back. Her eyes drifted shut and her whole body went limp with instant meditation.

Hiten backed away unprepared for the sudden motion. Or, at least, he moved as far as he could in such a tiny space. "_Kagura-hime?_" He dared not say the words out loud but he couldn't help but let them enter his head worriedly.

"Watashi no senzo no kaze ga," As she spoke the wind all around the ship suddenly died down. The sails went limp as the air was rushed from them. "Watashi o kiku," She paused for just a second, the wind picking up ever so slightly but instead of coming from the North as it had been, it switched, coming from all directions to aim straight at Kagura. "Kudasai." Her eyes snapped opened and the wind all around them howled as it pulled at her hair and her clothes, making both appear to dance.

The ship groaned underneath them, screaming from the sensation. Men who were sleeping out on deck seemed to jump into wakefulness, their surprised and worried voices carried by what they could already guess was supernatural. The sails moaned from the pulling and yanking of the mast, the wind seeming to howl in a language that no one on board could understand, that is except the wind demon herself.

Kagura's eyes stared at the colors that only she could see; fabulous pinks and blues and purples intertwining just for her to see. Her heart began to race from the sight, a friend she hadn't seen in so long slipping around her body, pushing against her in a cool yet firm huge. "_I haven't seen the wind,_" She told herself as it yanked on her hair, pulling at it with near frustration as it yanked her hair free from her bright ornate pin. "_Since I gave the Shinigami my eyes_." She felt tears begin to form in her natural eye as her love for her element confiscated her heart. "Ten years—more." She whispered to herself turning towards Hiten who was despartly holding on the railing of the crow's nest. "It-to been so long."

Hiten nodded but couldn't bring himself to say a word for fear of breaking his concentration. Instead, he simply focused on her, watching her with quiet admiration. Her hair danced around her, brushing against her cheeks and eyes as the wind directed it as if air could be alive. Her Shinigami eye seemed to glow as if it wanted nothing more than to take in every moment of such a lovely sight and her wind eye darkened as she gained control. Around them the wind began to die down as the air grew thicker and denser under Kagura's control.

Slowly but surely, it came to a stop almost looking like fog as it consumed them.

"What the—?" Hiten began to protest as the air seemed to consume him, pulling at his ears and clothes.

"Don't be afraid-u Hiten-sama." Kagura comforted easily, her smile beautiful as she too was wrapped in the dense air. "Wind—," She closed her eyes and once more turned her chin upwards to the sky. "Not-to hurt the one's I love."

The words echoed within Hiten's heart as his blood raced through his veins, heating him to his very core. "_Love_." He thought, images of Kagura's luscious body assaulting his sense only briefly before he was consumed by other images. He could see her proud and determined face as she stood down Naraku. He could see her as he pulled her up on the rail, the smirk on her mouth haunting. He could hear her empowered monologues and shaky cries as she finally allowed him to see the emotions she kept hidden from prying eyes. His chest swelled with his own feeling of love, a feeling he had never once thought he was capable of having for a woman. "I love you, Kagura-hime." He whispered so softly that she couldn't hear him above her own wind.

No longer distracted, Kagura held the letter firmly above her head, eyes closed tight. "Kono tegami o toru to," She spoke each word with utter clarity, making sure the wind knew exactly where it was to go. "Kagome O' Loinsigh yoba reru josei," She paused as if she needed a breath, the wind already pulling at the letter, prepared to yank it from her hands. "Ni sore o motte kuru." She hissed the last of the words, amazement running through her as the wind died down for just a second in a way she had never experienced. "Kazi?" She whispered her fingers shaking in disbelief. "Kazi?"

The feeling of a warm breeze came out of nowhere and she froze, watching as a strange green tint hinted all around it. Her eyebrows furrowed as it brushed her shoulders and her waist before coming up to just barely graze her cheeks and neck and ears. Warmth she couldn't even explain pushed against her very thoughts, a name she had grown to love more than her own life flickering briefly in her brain.

All the worries she felt and all the doubts that might have still consumed her, fell away as the green breeze pulled back and circled up her arm until it encountered her hands and fingers. With a gentleness Kagura had barely known in life, it slipped between the gaps of her fingers and within seconds had the letter in its undistinguishable hands.

Her fingers shook as she watched the green wind swirl around her as if it wanted to say something but had no means of communication. The wind didn't need words; however, the emotions it wanted to display encompassed her very being, covering her in an undeniable thick blanket of love, promise, and apologies. Each became a wave of emotion all its own, pouring into Kagura's very soul so completely that the wind demon felt her throat grow tight with amazement. The strange wind only stayed a few moments more as it began to pull itself away from Kagura, each slow twirl a little slower as it grew farther away from her hand until it finally was still before her rocking back and forth with some eccentric certainly.

The Shinigami eye in her head flashed with realization in that moment and Kagura's breath caught in her throat as she clearly felt some none existent voice say 'Goodbye' before the green light darted away with the speed of a the greatest hurricane.

The wind demon collapsed to the ground as she watched it disappear into the distance, not able to fathom if what had just happened was real or not. Tears sprang from her demonic eye and her heart hammered almost painfully in her chest. Without a moment's hesitation, Hiten dropped to his knees beside her, pulling at her shoulders as if to wake her. "Kagura-hime?" He called her name but it sounded distant and indistinct. "Kagura-hime! What was that?"

The wind demon didn't speak for several seconds, her eyes glazed with her own attempt to process what she had just felt. It seemed impossible, so damn impossible that she couldn't even begin to contemplate how it had happened. Her heart, cooled by the sweet caress of such a gentle wind, was the only thing that made her words possible to say. "It was green." They fell from her lips, light and deep, each one of the three baffling to the none wind demon at her side.

"What?"

"Green." Kagura repeated softly as the love she had felt from the wind confused all her senses.

"What's important about that?" The confused and worried thunder demon frowned darkly as he spoke.

"Wind's never green." Kagura continued on as she stared after the long since gone green wind. "Blue—purple—red—never green." She shook herself as the knowledge of what that breeze actually had been made her start to smile.

"Kagura?" The thunder demon whispered, so confused that he couldn't bring himself to say the normal Nihon-go ending.

The tears on her demonic eye began to overflow as she turned to give Hiten a blurry eyed smile. "Green is the color of-fu soul."

"What?"

"Sou-l-l," She whispered the word desperately, her voice cracking with the emotions flowing through her. "Kaede-sama." The name came out in a chocked semi-gasp that soon turned into a thrilled happiness.

-break-

The room was large, unnecessarily large as they entered through the sliding ornate doors. Outside, Myoga wooden shoes, Sesshoumaru's black silky shoes, and Kagome's boots (even though she had protested faintly when she was made to take them off) rested on the vast porch of what seemed to be a mini-mansion. The oldest of the present dog demons seemed to bow just the tip of his chin as he stepped into the room, his present company following him.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she stood at the entrance to the room, the last to fully enter. It looked like nothing she had ever seen before. The floor was made of strange greenish brown, giant boards; boards the size of a whole person, maybe even two or three. The walls were white and clean, outlined by thick black poles that made them look even cleaner. Unable to fathom what she was experiencing, the young Miko took a step into the room gingerly barely noticing as Inuyasha turned back to look at her. Bare feet met the cold technique of the strange wood and Kagome's nose crinkled in surprise. It was soft, yet hard at the same time, with just the slightest of give as her foot pressed down into them; they felt nothing like she had expected.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered the name softly to get her attention.

Blinking out of her stupor, she looked up at her husband with wide eyes that seemed to say, 'I can't believe I'm here.'

He smiled at her faintly and reached out his hand, which she took instantly, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline. Pulling her the rest of the way through the door the dog demon turned towards the only piece of furniture in the room, a small and very short table. "They sit on the floor here." He explained under his breath as Sesshoumaru crossed the floor and just as Inuyasha had said, sat down, legs crossed in front of a large scroll like painting of breathtaking quality.

It was a picture of a woman with bright dark eyes and rich clothes, which were bright red in color of covered in small little white flowers with yellow centers. Her long hair was held with a beautiful cherry blossom covered comb on just one side, the rest of it hanging around her like a sensual black curtain. Kagome stared at the picture for several seconds taking in the detail of her slightly young, almost childlike face. She was gorgeous and innocent looking all at the same time and yet there was a certain power about her. It was almost as if those eyes were hiding things and as they looked at you, they saw all of you.

A shiver ran down her spine as Inuyasha guided her through the room. Myoga was already sitting off to the right hand side of Sesshoumaru, the old flea looking comfortable as he crossed his feet in the same way as the dog demon lord and lowered his head as if he weren't allowed to look up. In this world, in this place, he probably wasn't.

"Sit." Sesshoumaru seemed to command and offer at the same time as he nodded his chin towards the place in front of him but on the other side of the table.

Inuyasha didn't say anything in return but did guide Kagome towards the spot that was indicated gradually. "Sit here—next to me." He whispered to her as they lowered down to the floor, Kagome rather awkwardly.

"Why are there no chairs?" She muttered just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear as she tried to gracefully plop down on the floor. And, having never been the most graceful of people, making a loud noise when her body connected with it.

For his part the dog demon across from them didn't say a word about her clumsiness, however, Kagome couldn't help but notice a strange feeling wash over her that made her self-conscious. It almost felt like Sesshoumaru was thinking she was an ungraceful fool. Blushing slightly she chose to cross her legs like the other people in the room and the feeling of ever so slight embarrassment hit her tenfold. Blinking in surprise she looked towards Inuyasha only to find him fighting back the urge to say something as he stared at his brother. Instantly, her eyes turned towards the older of the two dog demons just in time to see his disapproving stare.

"Even if you dress like a man," He spoke slowly and she felt Inuyasha tense, anger building in his heart. "You're still a woman." He closed his eyes slowly as if his words were law and she should feel humiliated for him saying them.

"_Jerk!_" She thought and tried her best to keep a steady bored face that matched Sesshoumaru's own but it felt impossible. She opened her mouth fully prepared to say something, although, what it was, she didn't know just yet. Before she could think of any words to speak or scream at the condescending man, however, a wave of emotions coming from Inuyasha made her freeze.

"Kuzo." He spoke in Nihon-go, his anger so great that he couldn't even think to speak in the other language he had known since birth. "Leave my mate alone!" He went on, his whole body tensing and his eyes full of fury. As if they had a will of their own, his legs even uncrossed and he pushed himself upwards his hands clutching as if ready to attack.

Kagome felt panic instantly well in her heart as she noticed the posture she had come to associate with Inuyasha losing his temper. His ears were back and his eyes were narrowed into slits, his hands were tightened into half-fist, half bared claws and a slight growl was already leaving his throat. "_He's gonna kill him."_ She realized just as Inuyasha started to rise to his feet completely, eyes locked on the man who had dared to mortify his mate.

Calmly, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes towards his younger brother. He appeared almost bored as if the whole conversation was useless to him but somewhere in his eyes Kagome could see the slight register of something different. "Aren't you too young to have a mate?" His voice was monotone as if the question held no importance to the demon himself whatsoever but his eyes just barely and practically unnoticeably held something wholly different. He looked almost—curious.

Inuyasha froze, he hadn't expected a response like this out of Sesshoumaru. He had expected a quick reply accusing him and humiliating him for marrying a human to begin with. Instead, he got an almost blunt reply projected that idea that his brother was genuinely curious and mocking all at the same time. "_No way_." He told himself as he wavered between standing and half kneeling. "_That just doesn't make sense_." He blinked a few times as the thought ravaged his mind. "_He has to be making fun of me—calling me young or a pup or—?"_ He thought, his mind moving over the possibilities as quickly as it could. "_Is he making fun of her?_" His eyes narrowed in confusion but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care as he turned back to Kagome.

"Women do not sit with crossed legs." He informed her expressionlessly as he looked her up and down, his probing, emotionless eyes making Kagome squirm. "They sit on their knees." He finished smoothly as he took in her clothes, the feeling of his disapproval hitting Kagome hard in the gut.

She couldn't explain it but for some reason, in that moment, she felt a strange unbidden urge to please the man before her. "_He is technically my brother-in-law._" She told herself as she adjusted her position, uncrossing her legs and pushing herself up off the floor with the edge of her palm. "_And—I guess it's natural to want him—to like me_." Shakily and wincing slightly as her legs ached, she sat on her knees the best she could. "_Really though,"_ She licked her lips as those uncaring eyes looked down at her, his gaze glancing just over the bridge of his nose. "_I just want those relentless eyes off me."_

Beside her Inuyasha sent her an almost disbelieving look and frowned while gritting his teeth, angry that his wife had been treated in such a way. His hands closed tightly and his sharp claws bit into his flesh as he tried to control himself. The gun at his waist seemed to call to him and he had to force himself to ignore the beaconing of the smooth dangerous metal. "_As long as Kagome's here—I can't start a fight, even if I think I can take him, I won't endanger her._" Taking a deep methodical breath he forced himself to gain back his precious self control but he didn't dare lean away from Sesshoumaru for even a second. "_For her, for her, for her_." He chanted the words over and over again in his head in an attempt to hold himself steady. "_Calm for her, calm for her, calm for her_." He repeated almost methodically as he closed his eyes for a moment, inhaled sharply and turned back to his brother. "Kagura came to me." He got straight to the point, hoping the change in subject would spare Kagome any more embarrassment.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru repeated the word slowly as if he were remembering the woman. "So she found you." For a moment, just the briefest of moments, Sesshoumaru almost looked impressed. "And what did she say?"

"To come to you." Inuyasha informed easily and narrowed his eyes as if to tell his brother he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Hm." He allowed the slight sound of exclamation to leave his throat before his eyes gingerly turned towards Myoga who still sat with his head bowed.

"Myoga." The name sounded dry as he said it, indifferent, maybe even a bit bored.

The little flea demon, looking smaller than he ever had before, didn't lift his head but his shoulders tensed, showing that he knew exactly what Sesshoumaru was asking without having to listen to a word. "Hai."

For the briefest of moments, Sesshoumaru seemed to be debating with himself although no expression ever once crossed his face other than boredom. "You never told him?"

"Iya." The flat one word reply seemed to be enough for Sesshoumaru who turned automatically away from the flea and looked right at Inuyasha.

"Do you have the Shikon no Tama with you?" He asked bluntly, the sheer straightforwardness of the question giving Inuyasha pause. "The one Izayoi gave you?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the question not because it was strange to hear his mother's name out of this man's mouth (which it was) but because Sesshoumaru should not have known his mother had given him the Shikon jewel shard. "_She gave me that shard years after we left this place_." He resisted the urge to lick his lips with his musings. "_How would he know—?"_ Trying to keep his face firm and even, the younger dog demon crossed his arms characteristically over his chest. "I don't have that particular shard any longer," He tried to sound nonchalant, as if it wasn't a big deal but judging by the ever so slight way Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed he knew the older demon was not convinced. "Currently, we just have two." He looked towards Kagome who subconsciously had already reached for the jewel fragments around her neck.

"Two?" Although his voice maintained the stark monotone it seemed to always have, there was a hint of disapproval in his eyes. "Chichiue's two?"

The dog demon felt a strange sense of alertness dance throughout his entire body. "_Did Otou-sama tell him?"_ He wondered to himself but didn't dare wait too long to respond to Sesshoumaru, the last thing he needed was a reason to start a fight with the bastard (at least while Kagome was around). "Yes." Inuyasha cleared his throat a bit as he gazed at his brother not allowing himself to show even one sign of weakness on his face. "We acquired some on our own as well." He added, an almost primitive part of himself taking pleasure in telling Sesshoumaru he was just as capable as their father.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to the admission but did tilt his head forward as if waiting for the half demon to tell him where those shards had gone.

"She destroyed them." Inuyasha tried to answer plainly but was not quite able to keep the pride out of his voice as he glanced at his still silent wife. Kagome returned the glance with an odd questioning tilt to her head that was adorable to Inuyasha. Not to be distracted by her, however, he turned back towards his brother just in time to see, for the first time since the conversation started, a look of contained yet obvious emotion on the demon lord's face: surprise.

"How?" He asked coldly, his eyes no longer on Inuyasha but staring straight at Kagome.

"I—," Kagome gulped, his gaze seeming to eat into her. "I don't really know." She offered slowly as she tried to maintain eye contact with the suddenly, almost interested, Sesshoumaru. She could feel the slight confusion and genuine curiosity starting to seep off of him. It was an unbelievable and yet undeniable feeling that ate at her nervously.

He looked her up and down slowly, contemplatively, the hardness of his dark pupils making the girl highly uncomfortable.

Beside Kagome, watching Sesshoumaru like a hawk, Inuyasha allowed his body to push forward. He glared at his brother and his fingers twitched as they reached for the gun once more. He could just feel the delicious curve of the cool metal, the feeling making his heart begin to race. "_I dare you."_ He whispered just in the back of his mind, the fingers moving slowly, making no noise whatsoever as they wrapped around the middle of the gun, hesitating only slightly as they grazed the trigger.

Several seconds passed as Sesshoumaru studied Kagome, every detail of her body taken in by his suddenly interested gold eyes. "She's a Miko." He spoke as if he had figured the fact out himself and it had not been told to him earlier.

Kagome gulped slightly and glanced over at her husband unsure if she should speak or him. The Captain gave her a little nod but his eyes stayed fixated on his brother, intensely focused. Sucking in her bottom lip, the girl nodded her own head and carefully turned back towards the still waiting Sesshoumaru. "Yes." The conformation was clipped but seemed to please Sesshoumaru none the less, although it was hard to tell whether he was pleased or not.

"What is your gift?" He followed up immediately after Kagome's conformation.

Without hesitation Kagome lifted her body a little higher, taking some weight off her tingling legs, and responded: "Empathy."

He tilted his head in an almost miniscule gesture to indicate Kagome should continue.

"_What does he want me to say?"_ She asked herself and thought to look to Inuyasha for conformation but hesitated. "_I can't show weakness to a man like this_." She coached herself even as Sesshoumaru's emotions slipped in and out of her conscious mind, taunting her with his curiosity and strange tension. Making it a point to lift her head a little higher, she inhaled sharply before saying the first thing that came to mind. "Empathy is when I can see people's pain."

"I know quite well how empath's think." He spoke curtly and stared at her, looking down the bridge of his nose. By the look on his face she knew she had not said the correct thing. "Can you see the jewels with your empathy—without aid from another source?" He asked coldly, the look on his face making her shiver and Inuyasha tug on the still concealed gun, just seconds from pulling it free from its hiding place.

"_How does he know I saw them—is it that common for Miko's?_" She grumbled internally forcing herself to stay calm and not shift awkwardly from the gaze. "No." Kagome spoke softly as her hands moved to rest on her knees, pulling at the fabric hastily. For a moment she could barely focus on Sesshoumaru's words as she felt a strange sensation she couldn't place nearby. It was totally calm and collected, but as soon as she felt it, it disappeared leaving her only momentarily baffled. "_What was that?"_

"Girl." Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly causing her to jump and Inuyasha to truly growl. The dog demon turned towards his younger brother looking unamused by the sound. "I do not know her name." He spoke in his standard monotone but somehow it still sounded insulting.

"Kagome." The young girl quickly jumped in as she reached over and placed a soft hand on Inuyasha's elbow to comfort him. The touch only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, Inuyasha still growling but nowhere near as loud. "My name is Kagome." She repeated once more as she turned to look at him, keeping her eyes firm and her thoughts collected.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said the name but somehow it sounded disdainful on his lips. "How do you find the jewels?"

"I—." Kagome started to speak but something stopped her. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the strange sensation she had felt only moments before but whatever it was she felt herself holding the information back. "_Should I tell him?_" She wondered to herself as the lord watched her calmly waiting for her answer with a strange patient impatience. She stared at him as she studied his face, wondering why he was so interested in her ability to see the jewel fragments to begin with. "_Kagura did say to go to Sesshoumaru for an explanation—so did Myoga—and even Inuyasha's mother before she died, maybe even his father_." The girl felt tension begin to build in her neck from her own uncertainty. "_What does he know that we don't?"_

"Well?" He pressed, his lack of tone making Kagome wince for only a second before her mind was filled with almost instant knowledge.

"_I just don't understand." _Kagome bit her lip feeling small next to the man who wasn't even as tall as her husband. "Um—."

There just seemed to be something about his presence that made her uncomfortable and on edge. She licked her lips carefully, trying to open her mind and body so that she could feel anything from him. She waited a moment for the sensations to reach her, the gentle heat of another person's emotions touching her skin, or the loud cry of their thoughts rushing into her brain. The sensation and the sounds never came. Kagome felt a well of panic jump into her mind as she tried to comprehend what was happening. It had been so easy lately, she had slipped in and out of thoughts as if she was stepping in and out of a bath tub. Yet now, when she needed the gift most it remained silent, the gift of empathy relaxing and mocking her all at once.

"_Really! Out of all times it chooses now?_" She grumbled internally, sweat starting to pool on her palms despite the cold. "_What do I do?_" She asked herself as the dog demon's cold eyes stared right at her. Biting the inside of her cheek, masking the movement the best she could, the young woman allowed idea after idea to jump into her head but none seemed good enough to work on such an expressionless man especially when she couldn't feel what the expression meant. "Do _I tell him—do I not?"_

A faint grunt from Sesshoumaru brought her out of her thoughts. "I'm growing impatient."

Inuyasha pulled against her hands at the words but she could tell he was maintaining his patience, trusting her whole heartedly.

"_Thank you_." She thought admiring the man she loved for respecting her and trusting her to say the right thing. "_The right thing!_" She felt the idea flicker in her brain as if it was suddenly awakened from some place it had long been curled up asleep in. "_A question for a question—neither admitting nor keeping_." She raised her chin up immediately staring the man down with the most defiant eyes she could muster. "Why do you want to know?" She asked bluntly, not knowing what else to say.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her words as if he hadn't expected her to be defiant but instead conforming. After a moment, however, his expression returned to normal: a mask of perfect confidence or, better yet, boredom.

Kagome stopped herself from smirking glad her last second thought had at least rattled him a bit, removing the tension she had felt from his stare. Beside her, she felt Inuyasha's emotions throw themselves at her tenfold: anger, pride, annoyance, and love hitting her straight in the chest giving her courage to continue on. New found confidence building within her from the feelings Kagome couldn't help but continue on.

"I'm an empath Sesshoumaru," Her voice was somewhat mocking, a fact that she simply couldn't help. "If I want, I can see the truth in you." It wasn't quite the truth, she knew so much, but a bluff can sometimes be as good as the truth. "So how about you just tell me why you want to know instead?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "It'd be easier on both of us."

The dog demon looked instantly irritated, his face tightening and his eyes actually narrowing for just a moment before his face returned to its normal stoic expression. He began to open his mouth but Kagome stopped him before he could speak a word.

"Well?" She threw his earlier words back in his face watching as the dog demon narrowed his eyes further, if it were at all possible.

He stayed that way for several seconds not saying a word as he stared at her. It was hard to tell whether he was simply thinking or trying to break her with his intense gaze. Either way Kagome felt a bead of sweat trickle down her cold neck from the intensity of the look. Beside her, she felt Inuyasha shift his weight, preparing himself to spring up in one giant leap to defend her or simply take his brother down before the other man could do the same to them. Off to the right, she watched as Myoga shifted uncomfortably, the old flea having remained silent and motionless until now. Only briefly did she wonder how he had managed to stay so calm and respectful off to the side, placed just out of the way of the line of conversation. It seemed odd but not as odd as Sesshoumaru's eventual response.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

Kagome and Inuyasha both felt their bodies completely deflate from the words, neither one of them quite comprehending what Sesshoumaru had said right away.

"What matters," He began again his whole demeanor so superior that Kagome felt like a child sitting across from him; a child about to be made fun of by their governess for not understanding a simple question. "Is how you, a pathetic—."

The word hung in the air and Kagome felt Inuyasha's control begin to break the emotions puncturing her psyche.

"Peasant—."

She felt Inuyasha begin to pull away and she knew there would be no stopping him once his knees rose up off the ground. Desperately, she held him down but she knew it was hopeless.

"Uneducated Miko, managed to even destroy—."

Kagome's fingers jumped off of Inuyasha's skin as the heat of his rage literally burned her. "_Oh no_." She barely had time to think as she watched him stand up his eyes burning with every ounce of the emotion that had burned her skin.

"One piece," Sesshoumaru continued on the look on his face seeming to say he knew exactly what was about to happen. "Of the Shikon no Tama."

In an instant, the table separating them from Sesshoumaru nearly slammed into Myoga's face. The old flea just barely had time to dodge the table as it was kicked violently by an extremely pissed off Inuyasha. It slammed into the wall right behind where the old flea had been sitting, leaving a dent in the soft wood before it clattered to the floor. Not caring or, more than likely not noticing, the younger of the two dog demons sprang forward and without a second thought punched his older brother directly in the face.

"How fucking dare you!" He snarled as his older brother took the hit, a fact that would trouble him only later. "That's my wife."

"So?" Sesshoumaru replied with the same nerve racking evenness he had maintained throughout the whole conversation. "What I said was true," He told the enraged half demon as he grabbed for the hand that had punched his face, lifted it up above Inuyasha's head, and returned the hit with one aimed directly at the younger man's gut. "And only true." He added as Inuyasha flew backwards hitting the opposite wall and by some miracle not bursting through it into the next room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered in a hoarse breath as she started to cross the room moving towards her husband. The dog demon was on his feet again, however, before Kagome had even taken one single step.

"None of that's true!" He screamed, not thinking for even one minute about the fact that the hit to his ribs hadn't cracked nor bruised even one. "She is the most amazing Miko I've ever seen." He took a step forward his hand already darting towards the gun, ripping it free from his side. "How dare you judge her on her human blood, you bastard." He hissed through his clenched teeth as the gun came up in front of his face, his finger's already cocking it, preparing himself to foot the man. Years of childhood pain, old and festering, culminated in his stomach, combining inevitably with his present rag. The combination of which, was more deadly than the most hideous of poisons.

For his part, the older dog demon merely smirked, a true smirk, the most emotion Kagome had seen on his face since they had met the man in the court yard. "I never said a thing about her human heritage."

"It was implied." Inuyasha allowed the words to rip out of his throat as his hands on the gun began to shake. Somewhere inside of him, he heard a small voice crying, begging for him to put the gun down. "_Not him—not Nee-chan—no!"_ Inuyasha gritted his teeth, listening as one of his canines actually cracked. The sound of the crunch in the room echoed loudly making Kagome's heart stop dead in her chest.

"_What the hell do I do?_" She felt the tears coming, felt the swell of her energy begin to build inside, a reflex caused by her own turbulent emotions.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." The voice came into the room like a soft chime, so feather light that Kagome barely registered the sound of it. "Onegai," The beautiful voice continued to speak, drifting into the room from the other side of the large and strange white doors. "Shi teishi."

"_Please—stop."_

Inuyasha's whole body shook as he heard the words, the pureness of the soft spoken voice making some of his rage drift away. "_Who?_" He barely managed to register the thought before movement from Sesshoumaru made him tense once more, the gun pointed once more.

But, the demon lord's movement wasn't the preparations for his own attack. Instead, his body straightened and he leaned away from the taller man without saying a word. He looked out towards the door, his golden eyes actually softening just a fraction as he silently acknowledged the woman on the other side in a gesture that had to be impossible for her to see. Yet, she leaned forward, her silky black outline moving with the grace of a Kio fish in the pond.

To his credit, Inuyasha forced himself to side glance the door catching the delicate outline of a tiny woman kneeling on the other side of the shōji doors. When she had arrived there he had no idea and that unnerved him. His heart pounded in his chest and blood rushed passed his ears making it hard to think.

"Inuyasha-sama." She spoke suddenly in that same cool, calming voice, making the dog demon tense and relax all at once. "Daijōbu?" It was the last thing Inuyasha had thought to hear from the mysterious woman.

He opened his mouth to respond to the gentle inquiry but no words came out. His hands shook on the gun and without realizing it he began to lower it from Sesshoumaru's face.

"Gomen naisai." She continued on as if knowing what Inuyasha's answer was to her gentle inquiry: are you okay? "Sesshoumaru-sama wa," There was a slight laughter in her voice as if she were amused. "Hijō ni imi suru koto ga dekimasu."

His grip on the gun began to grow lax as he took in her words. Her words, although softly spoken as they should be by a woman born in Nippon, held a certain authority that he could not deny. Her voice, her words, were strong and yet undeniably delicate like a cherry blossom in spring as the wind caresses it before it falls. "_I'm sorry,_ _Sesshoumaru can be very mean_." He thought wanting to laugh as he turned towards his older brother watching as a mild expression of annoyance crossed his face but he didn't look angry (if he could look angry that is).

"O-iri kudasai," Sesshoumaru spoke calmly as he took a slight step back away from his younger brother.

Inuyasha and Kagome both watched with great curiosity as the shadow behind the shōji bowed her head and reached gracefully for the wooden door. She did so without standing, a sign Inuyasha knew indicated she was truly trained in the arts of womanhood for this country. The slender fingers of both her hands reached out from wide kimono sleeves as she brushed against the wood of the door. With her head still bowed she pulled the door aside, the sound of it scraping gently against the wood below it, almost deliciously haunting to their ears.

"Shitsurei shimasu." She spoke as she opened the door, the kind words echoing throughout Inuyasha's head.

"_It's been so long since I heard those words_." Inuyasha couldn't help btu think as he allowed the gun to go limp at his side, only one hand holding onto it halfheartedly. "_Excuse my intruding."_ The gentleness of the English his mother had often said instead of the Nihon-go slipped into his psyche making him feel oddly out of place.

Slowly, methodically, she pulled it aside, revealing one of the most gorgeous faces Kagome had ever recalled seeing. Long black hair, the color of a moonless night with soft sparkles in it like mini stars was draped over her body, falling in tendrils of glossy black over her shoulders. In her hair, holding it out and away from her delicate pale face, was a violet hair comb outlined with what appeared to be real gold. The gold glistened in the daylight that rushed in from behind her flakes of snow contrasting strikingly with the pure sable color of her hair.

Gingerly, she opened her eyes, her body elegantly straightening as her deep chestnut eyes opened. They were the softest color Kagome had ever seen, the gold of the comb in her hair seeming to make them sparkle as if they were flecked with the same striking gold leaf as well. Without a word she placed her finger tips on the floor and grace and dignity that made Kagome feel wholly inadequate lowered herself once more until her upper body was nearly touching the ground before she raised. A beautiful smile spread across her face, her eyes closing with it as her head tilted to the side in an adorable childish way. The fabric of her bright red outer kimono seemed to sigh as she did so, little golden stars that lined the fabric glistening supernaturally in the light as she moved.

"Konnichiwa." She said, a slight giggle coming from her throat before she opened her eyes again. They were sparkling, almost demonically so as she smiled, revealing slightly fanged front teeth much to Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise. For all pretenses the girl looked wholly human except the odd effervescent quality of her hair and eyes.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru spoke the short name with a barely visible smile on his face that only a person who knew him and knew him well was able to actually see.

Kagome being the exception, of course. The young woman blinked as the feeling hit her of love, pure unbidden and untainted love. A shiver ran down her back and her heart fluttered in her chest, a beautiful sensation she felt compelled to never let go of. "_This must be—Sesshoumaru's—wife._"

Beside her, unaware of such feelings Inuyasha used a very different sense to come to the same conclusion. Instinctively, his nose twitched, inhaling a scent he could recognize in an instance. The melding of two into one, a scent he and Kagome carried, a scent Miroku and Sango carried and so many others he had met. It was not the scent of simply mating but instead something far more powerful, it was the scent of someone mated, someone who had committed themselves permanently to another, and even deeper still, Rin smelled of a different scent; a more powerful one.

Inuyasha felt his jaw practically drop to the ground, all his preconceived notions about Sesshoumaru falling away as he realized the truth behind the situation fully. Shock plastered on his face, he turned his head away from the slight woman and looked his brother in the eye. "She's—," He couldn't get the words out, they were stuck on his tongue and to the roof of his mouth. They were like nails closing up his throat so he couldn't speak. They were far too strange to speak or even think. They threw his whole perspective of the world completely upside down. "You—?" He tried again but failed as his thoughts haunted him completely.

"Hai," Sesshoumaru answered in Nihon-go for the benefit of his wife who did not speak English. "Rin wa hanbun oni dearu."

"Hanbun oni?" Inuyasha knew the word 'hanbun' and he knew what' oni' meant but to hear them together, so gently spoken by his brother seemed implausible.

Behind him, gazing at the woman openly, Kagome blinked the Nihon-go filling her ears until she nearly fell over on her side in shock. She too knew what the words 'hanbun' and 'oni' meant, they were words she had heard Inuyasha say many times when he spoke Nihon-go but she never had heard them actually spoken together. As she did however, they made her heart ache and confusion mount in her head all at once. It seemed impossible, after everything she had heard about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's relationship it seemed impossible. Kagome gulped, she turned and she looked at Sesshoumaru as well, watching as the man stared at her husband and her husband stared back.

"_Hanbun oni,"_ Kagome said the words in Nihon-go in her head, her eyes seeming to shake growing blurry with her own surprise as she finally translated them into English. "_Half demon_."

-break-

Shippo laid his head on Sango's hard stomach, his straight pointed ears twitching slightly as he listened to the steady heartbeat of the child within. The small child giggled as he felt the baby lightly brush against his face, a foot or hand or back or head, moving within Sango, turning so that it became comfortable. "It moved!"

"It sure did." Sango agreed as she continued to 'read' her book. In truth she was simply staring at the pages, turning them every once in a while so that she wouldn't begin to look or sound suspicious to her husband who sat at his desk writing something in a rapid hand. Cautiously, she lowered the book as she studied him, her eyes taking in the squared shoulders. "What are you doing?"

He didn't pause or look up at her words, instead he simply cleared his throat and offered her a nondescript reply. "Just writing."

Sango frowned at the barely mumbled words and carefully closed her book, a piece of tattered parchment preserving her spot within it. "Writing what?"

"Figures and such," He muttered before inhaling deeply, his eyes scanning the document as he paused. "For our current throve." He motioned slightly with his quill towards the Captain's cabin where most of their treasure was hidden at the moment.

"Oh," Sango acknowledged as she turned to look out the window. "Trying to figure out the shares?"

"Yeah." The man replied as he glanced over his tallies trying to make sure his math was correct.

Truthfully uninterested in Miroku's current work, Sango adjusted herself in the bed, pulling herself up to where she was sitting a little higher and stretched. After several seconds she smiled satisfied and turned towards the window to her right. For the briefest of moment's she studied the thick clouds in the sky, watching as small snowflakes drifted towards the ground and sea. "When," She began softly as the sound of Miroku's quill scratching on the parchment soothed her. "Do you think they'll return?"

"Has ta be soon." Shippo spoke quickly for Miroku as he pushed himself up off the bed and jumped over to the windowsill. "Shouln't it?"

"It's only been an hour, I think." Miroku tilted his chin back in thought his mind struggling to remember the time they had left. "Maybe an hour and about a half." He shrugged and turned to look at them over the back of the chair one of his elbows coming up to balance on it. "I was expecting them to be gone at least two or three." He spoke with optimism but it seemed a cover at the least and not real. "After three—I'll go look for them."

The young fox demon glanced back at Miroku unconvinced. "How?" He asked as he slipped from the window leg and crossed his tiny arms. "There be tons of people out there." He tapped his nose strangely before continuing. "And without a nose-a like dis you won't find 'em."

"True." Miroku agreed and sent the child a raised eyebrow in return. "But there are other ways."

"Suit yourself." The youth returned and hopped back towards Sango and onto the bed. In just moments he was snuggled against her belly once more, this time his back facing the child within and his eyes gazing out the window.

"If I can't find him." Miroku began as the feeling of amusement was replaced by almost parental affection. "I'll come get you to help."

Shippo peeked at him doubtfully but couldn't stop the smirk that jumped onto his lips. "I'll help," He spoke firmly even as the smirk persisted. "But only if I'm not busy."

"Of course." Miroku nodded, attempting to keep a straight face as he watched the child send him a prideful smile.

A slight knock turned the three's attention towards the door as it squeaked opened. "Shippo-chan." Totosai called as he looked into the room, his eyes scanning for the young child.

"Hai." Shippo responded and jumped off the bed without a second thought. "Duty calls." He spoke firmly as he marched across the room towards an amused Totosai. "Unlike some of ya, I'm important." He called over his should, looking downright proud as he marched passed Totosai who was shaking his head back and forth.

The old man raised his eyes to look at the two left in the cabin. For a moment it appeared as if he were about to say something but the look faded as quickly as it had formed and he backed out of the doorway without a word. Seconds later the door closed with a soft, expected click and Miroku and Sango turned to look at each other wearily.

"I—really—wish we could have gone with them." Sango spoke first as an uneasy feeling danced in her stomach. "I feel like—they need us."

"I know." Miroku agreed as he pushed the chair out from under the desk, the legs scrapping the ground as he stood. Within seconds he found himself standing at the back windows of the cabin looking out across the busy port. "I do wonder," He paused only slightly as he watched the strangely dressed people go down their dock to the ship the Shikuro shared it with. "How it's going."

Sango frowned and strained her neck slightly to see what her husband saw. Laying on the bed as she was, though, she could only see the cloudy sky. The snowflakes were falling faster now and thicker from the darkened clouds and she couldn't help the delight that bubbled up in her chest. "_I haven't seen snow in years."_ She told herself as the beauty of the silent snow captivated her momentarily. "I hope it's going well." She whispered as she watched each little flake drift towards the earth, like a tiny cloud. "Do you think Sesshoumaru is as bad as Inuyasha said?"

Miroku's face grew worried at her words as he turned back to look at her his eyes holding his emotions clearly for her to see. "It's a fifty-fifty chance you know."

Sango shook her head at his stark logic. "It's not that black and white Miroku." She told him as she looked over his shoulder at the snowflakes once more. "No matter how badly we wish the world was that simple," She spoke softly and carefully as the baby kicked within her. Her hand came up gingerly in response trying to sooth the child but in vain. "Nothing is ever that black and white."

-break-

"You're a half demon." Inuyasha whispered as he stared at the woman who was essentially his sister-in-law. She smiled in return but by the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was smiling simply because she had spoken not because she had understood the words.

As if to prove Inuyasha's thoughts, Sesshoumaru stepped slightly towards his wife so that Inuyasha could actually see him. "She understands very little English." The dog demon explained as he glanced down at the woman still sitting perfectly still upon the ground, her hands hidden in her large red sleeves. She smiled up at him in much the same way she had smiled at Inuyasha, only her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side with childish sweetness.

"That's convenient." Inuyasha grunted in accusation as he turned away from the charming look not wanting to be distracted by the tiny woman. His eyes found his brother within seconds and narrowed to dangerous, disbelieving slits. "Why are you married to a half breed?" He asked not carrying if the question could be considered insanely rude and inappropriate, even if he was asking it to a close relative; a relative that had nearly killed him in his childhood. "You hate half breeds."

"Isn't it strange—," Sesshoumaru spoke automatically as if he had been thinking about his response to this question for years. "How some things are innately not as they seem."

The younger of the two dog demon scrunched up his face in surprise by the answer. He honestly didn't know what Sesshoumaru meant by it. "_Things are not always as they seem?_" He repeated in his head, pouring over the meaning of such words. "_What the hell does he mean by that?_" He asked himself and thought to actually open his mouth and ask but, in the end, he didn't know what to say to his brother's words at all; he wasn't even sure what they meant.

Before he could formulate a response, anyway, Sesshoumaru looked down at his wife and sent her a strange look. The two made eye contact for the briefest of seconds but it was apparent they were silently discussing something with just their eyes. Finally, they disconnected from each other, both looking directly at Inuyasha but only Sesshoumaru speaking.

"My mateship is unimportant," He explained bluntly as he motioned towards his wife who continued to smile, although there was knowledge in that smile now. "She is what she is and that is all." Sesshoumaru finished with an ever so slight nod of his chin.

The younger man opened his mouth in instant protest, "Of course it's important!" He growled, his hands shaking and the gun still at his side clanging from the movement of his fingers. "My whole childh—."

"Inuyasha-sama." Rin gently chimed in as if she knew exactly what the conversation was about.

The dog demon automatically ripped his eyes away from Sesshoumaru to glare down at the small woman. Upon seeing her soft brown eyes, the little golden flecks seeming to sparkle, his expression softened. He had never been one to scream at a woman and never one to be able to resist beautiful eyes. Clearing his throat, he tried to relax his body. His eyes traveled back towards Kagome who was standing just beside him. His wife smiled and nodded her head, motioning for him to listen to the petite woman, after all, it couldn't hurt.

Knowing she only spoke Nihon-go, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, turned back towards her, and replied in the language of his father. "Hai?"

"Ano," She looked this way and that as if collecting her thoughts, her beautiful gold speckled brown eyes blinking with every idea until they brightened considerably. "Rin know-u strain—ano—strang—?" She trailed off and looked confused for a moment.

"Strange—." Kagome supplied within seconds and the girl smiled wide her eyes sparkling with a childlike innocence that made Kagome smile as well.

"Strange." She mimicked easily and looked towards Inuyasha once more. "Know-u strange." She said again as she motioned between the group, showing them that she understood the overall awkwardness and peculiarity of their current situation. "Demo," She continued on dropping her hands back into her beautiful kimono, the golden stars flashing before calming once more. "More-e im-a-por-o-tant," She managed to stop herself from adding necessary vowel to the end of the 't' but only by concentrating extraordinarily hard. "Tan tis-u." She smiled brightly as she finished, proud she had said the whole sentence in extremely broken English.

The slightest smile formed on Sesshoumaru's face, a proud expression actually hinting around his docile eyes. "Yes," He nodded towards her and her smile brightened from the attention, the sight making Sesshoumaru's eyes soften ever so slightly more, until he looked almost (but only almost) pleased. "This is strange but there are more important things than this."

She nodded glad he had been able to understand her before she turned back towards Inuyasha and Kagome, watching the dog demon as he stared at her. "Tere iz-u more-e im-a-por-o-tant tings." She finished, the word 'things' ringing in the air with its poor pronunciation seeming to dance loudly on the end of the sentence.

Inuyasha nodded none the less, used to understanding broken English in many languages, and sent her a tight, unsure smile.

Beside him Kagome couldn't help but send the woman a bright smile. There was just something about the small woman, wrapped in waves of bright red fabric that made her heart tighten in her chest. "_She's so small_." She thought with a smile that only grew brighter from the thought. "What is more important?" She managed to ask, directing her whole attention to the other woman in the room who was still seated partially outside the door. The cold hair seemed to rush past Rin, playing with the end of her beautiful long, thick hair.

The girl nodded that she understood and licked her lips. Without a word she raised a hand towards Sesshoumaru as if telling her husband not to answer for her. "Ano," She started the same way again, the little Nihon-go version of 'um' hanging in the air until the bright smile returned to her face. "You." The word jumped off her tongue definitively as the young woman looked straight at Kagome, her eyes unwavering.

"Huh?" Kagome felt herself take a step backwards as all eyes in the room suddenly turned towards her. "Me?" She looked towards Inuyasha for confirmation but all she found was abject confusion on his face. "_Inuyasha?_" She thought the name even though she knew it was useless to simply think it. Her eyes swiveled around to Sesshoumaru, barely catching the look of indifference before she found the top of Myoga's head, the little flea refusing to look up but for what reason, she didn't know. Finally her eyes came back to Rin, the small girl already nodding as she sent Kagome a soft, gentle smile.

"You." She repeated again and finally turned towards her husband, motioning for him to continue.

Instantly, Kagome and Inuyasha both turned towards the dog demon lord watching as he shrugged his shoulders by barely moving them. The action almost seemed pointless from its nearly none existent nature.

"Your mate," Sesshoumaru began, speaking as if what he was about to say was the most natural thing in the world. "Can destroy the jewel shards."

"And what's so significant about that?" Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could say even a word, his eyes looking between Kagome, his brother, and his sister in law so quickly they were actually all a blur.

"To my knowledge," He lowered his head slightly his bored eyes taking in his wife for the briefest of moments before looking at his brother again. "She is the only person who has ever been able to do so."

"That's impossible." Kagome chimed in with disbelief as she brought her hands up to wrap around her body, feeling highly uncomfortable. "_I can't be the only one, I'm not that special, I'm just Kagome._" She told herself as she began to fill claustrophobic in the small room. "_What's wrong with me?_" She asked herself as she tried to catch her breath a bit. She didn't understand why but she felt dizzy and kind of nauseous suddenly but not from the news she had just received. "_Something's wrong_."

"But it is possible." Sesshoumaru continued on, not aware of the way Kagome's head was beginning to spin or how her breathing was starting to come in hyperventilating gasp. "No one else has ever destroyed a piece of jewel except you."

The words barely registered in Kagome's mind as she felt her throat begin to tighten and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "_Something's watching_." She felt an emotion she couldn't place brush against just the farthest reaches of her mind. Quickly, her head snapped up, looking passed Rin instead of directly at her. In the snow, only a few yards away, the boy she had seen on the ship stood.

Her heart stopped in her chest as she got a good look at his short wavy black and transparent hair. Her whole body began to shake as the child gazed at her, his dark eyes so sad that Kagome felt compelled to cry.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he watched her raise her hand strangely, reaching for something that didn't appear to actually exist.

Sesshoumaru quickly glanced towards his wife, looking for her knowledgeable eyes but she too was looking out away from them at something they couldn't see.

Kagome blinked as the snow flowed around the small child, floating through him instead of landing on his shoulders or shirt or head. Her eyes connected with his own and the sad smile grew as he looked away towards the ground where no footprints lead towards his body. For several seconds his small face watched the ground as if contemplating his next move. The young miko felt compelled to move, her feet already sliding against the tatami mat just as the boy looked up once more, his eyes hitting her like a bullet to the heart.

"_Don't be afraid._"

In a rush, everything her power of empathy gave her began to work again, hitting her as if every thought and every feeling were a brick being thrown at her head. A thousand thoughts and feeling threw themselves at her body: sensations, feelings, and thoughts she couldn't explain seeming to attack her from every angle.

"Ah!" She screamed, her hands jumping to her head as her mind felt as if it were about to explode.

She felt Sesshoumaru's actual surprise and Rin's strange sympathy as the sound of the girl's kimono shifting as she stood reached her dizzy brain. She heard Myoga's worried thoughts thrown at her in rushed Nihon-go which she couldn't bring herself to even try to understand at the moment. Her head pounded even more violently as Inuyasha's panic, trepidation, and utter terror hit her brain tenfold. She stumbled dizzily, barely able to feel the hotness of Inuyasha's clawed hands as a soft child like cry met her brain followed immediately by a long terrible howl of irritation and rage.

"Make it stop!" She heard her own voice but it sounded far away and she could have sworn her lips had not moved to say a word. The floor seemed to come out from under her before she could think for even a second about the strangeness of such a thing.

"Kagome!"

Her name sounded just as distant as Inuyasha screamed it, his hands encompassing her to keep her from falling. The second he touched her, however, it felt as if her skin lit on fire, his every thought and feeling hitting her with even more intensity than it had just seconds before. Desperately, she shoved him away, her knees giving out as gravity shoved her to the floor.

Panicked, Inuyasha fell beside her the sound of him crashing to the floor hurting her brain even more. Within seconds, she felt the clawed nails of his hand just barely touching her covered skin and from it his emotions leaked once more.

Shaking violently she tried to breath, her chest heaving brutally as she tried to breathe. Emotions shoved themselves at her mind relentlessly and she felt the tears that hit her cheeks before she thought to cry. "Stop." She whispered as she let her body fall forward, her hands grasping roughly for her hair yanking on it desperately.

"Iya." The command ripped through the air, Rin's gentle voice so commanding that no one dared to move as she shouted.

Within seconds Kagome heard the loud smack of Rin slapping Inuyasha's hands out of the way; in one great rush she felt the oxygen burn her throat as she gulped down air. Before her relief could cool her though the surprisingly cool touch of the young woman's hands connected with her quivering shoulders. She gasped trying to pull away but for a woman so small she had the strength of a man. Kagome cried, the tears running down her face in white hot streaks as she tried frantically to disconnect herself from the strong hands but no matter how hard she tried Rin simply wouldn't let her.

"Kagome-sama—." Rin shook her slightly, dragging her body up so that she could see her panicked grey eyes. "Kagome-sama!"

The words hit her head and she screamed. "No. No. No." She repeated over and over again as she snapped her eyes shut against the determined gaze. Her skin began to crawl with the emotions in the room and she cried harder, her breath coming in great giant exasperated gasp that sounded painful to the people surrounding her.

"Stop it," Inuyasha snarled through the confusion his anger making Kagome's mind feel as if it was about to explode. "You're hurting her!"

"Kagome-sama!" Rin ignored him, her voice so loud that it didn't seem like her own, even to people who had only known her for some five minutes. The authority in it made Kagome's eyes snap open and suddenly all she could see was the beautiful brown and gold speckled eyes of Rin. They gazed straight into her, a million thoughts and feelings being transferred between them in a matter of seconds.

"_It's okay_." They seemed to say as Rin's grip began to lesson on Kagome's arms. "_Relax—look only at me and nothing else_."

The young miko felt her breath instantly calm and the tears instantly stop flowing down her cheeks and chin. Her heart flip flopped and then returned to normal as the dizziness cleared. "Only at you_."_ She repeated out loud, her words catching everyone, even Sesshoumaru by complete surprise.

Rin nodded her head but didn't speak out loud, instead the words seemed to come from her very soul.

"_Let everything wash away_," The words seemed to brush against Kagome's mind, soothing every ache and burn. "_Every thought_." Kagome began to feel her eyes lower, her mind so soothed that she couldn't hold them up. "_Every feeling_." Her heart slowed down and her breathing evened out. "_Everything—let it all wash away_." And with those words every symptom she had subsided replaced by complete tranquility. She managed to smile as the feeling of peace consumed her, rocking her as if she were a child in need of sleep. "_Rest—_."

Her eyes began to close, her mind becoming deliciously vacant.

"_Rest_."

She looked at Rin a smile forming on her relaxed lips. "Rest?" She repeated and Rin sent her a slow controlled nod.

"_Rest—Kagome."_

The confirmation washed over her just as everything went unfocused and faded into black.

End of Chapter

Please Review

**A/N:** And so ends another chapter. I hope everyone likes my characterization of the infamous Sesshoumaru-sama and of course his darling wife Rin-sama. Together I think they do make an adorable couple.

P.S. Please ignore any minor spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter. It has only been read through twice. If you do see a major, detrimental one, please leave me a note in your review.

**Bonus Point: **

How did Rin and Sesshoumaru initially meet?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

As one reviewer said, to be technical Takemaru was the last person to see Inutaisho alive. However, Izayoi was the last person he loved to see him alive, so both could work from different perspectives. Congrats to the winners!

Atem4321, Koshii, Asian Delicacy, SweetHunniiBunnii, HeavenlyEclipse, Menarie, Glon Morski, Aidyan Warrior, HopelessRomantic183, Ikuto Tsukiyomi's Girl!

**Next Chapter:**

**Kyōkan no Miko**

See you then!

**UNEDITED**

**POSTED**

**3/20/2014**


	97. Past, Present, and the Future

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Apologies:** Iya is Japanese for the word 'no.' So last chapter Sesshoumaru was telling the mysterious boy 'no' as in 'don't even think about it.' I apologize for not writing that in there somehow. I had overlooked the fact that he used that particular word. So, anyway, the boy's name is not 'Iya' but we will find out his real name soon...

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

**Past, Present, and the Future**

Kagome felt heavy, at least that was the first thing she noticed as she came back into wakefulness. Everything about her felt unbelievably weighty as if her body was being held down by a series of unforgiving chains. Her limbs didn't want to budge from their place at what she assumed were her sides and her head seemed frozen against something hard, yet soft all at the same time. She moaned slightly as she tried to comprehend what exactly was happening but her brain simply wouldn't process any information at all.

She could hear sounds, the sounds of voices speaking softly, although pretty heatedly. She could hear the rustling of fabric and somewhere far behind it the soft chirping of birds. "_What happened?_" She wondered, her mind moving foggily through her memories of the moments before. "_Did I—?_" She cut off the thought, not wanting to know if she had in fact passed out for the millionth time like a dainty girl who needs a fainting couch.

She tried to lift her hand up, wanting to rub her face and eyes to see if she could make them open but the limb remained useless at her side. Annoyed, she felt a strange sound bubble up in her throat that reminded her of a demon's growl. It permeated the air as she tried once more to move, the strain of even trying to shift making her head start to pound. The sensation caused her to gasp immediately and abandon her efforts as her temple danced with anger.

"Kagome-sama," Kagome winced from the sound of the voice, not because it had been strange but because she recognized it and that confused her. "Be careful."

"Rin," The sharp snap of Sesshoumaru, his voice actually irritated and, dare the words be even thought, shaky. "I demand to know what is going on."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," The girl sounded exasperated, as if the conversation had already taken place and she was now repeating herself. "Rin told you—empathy."

"Empathy?" He didn't sound convinced but it was hard to tell without seeing his face as his voice had gone steady once more, his emotions sealed behind the mask again. "Empathy taught you English?"

"Yes." Rin spoke softly and Kagome heard the smooth rustle of her dress' wide sleeves before a soft cool hand connected with her forehead. She nearly moaned as the pain in her head seamlessly dissipated upon the touch. "Kagome-sama taught me," The woman paused for a second as her hand ran down from Kagome's forehead to her cheek. "Inadvertently."

Kagome felt strong arms suddenly tighten around her and she winced as the warm, smooth surface her cheek was resting on moved hastily. The scent of ancient woods and salt water filled her nose and she felt her whole body relax as if she were sinking into a warm hot pool. "_Inuyasha_." Her body slumped into his comforting embrace but her mind stayed as alert as she could make it.

The man in question held her a bit tighter as he glared at the woman caressing her cheek. He felt anger building within him as he watched that gentle touch, the same touch that had brought Kagome into this near comatose state. "Is that why she passed out?" He snapped as he pulled his wife closer to him, cradling her as he tried to keep his hands from shaking. "Because of—." He trailed off having no idea how to even express what had happened with words. "Whatever you did?"

"No," The girl spoke quickly and her cool hand jumped away from Kagome's face as if she knew it was about to be smacked. "She passed out because too many things were happening at once." She explained the slight sympathy in her voice genuine as she glanced down at Kagome's pale face. "_Besides_," She thought only to herself, practicing the newly acquired language in her head. "_She's already awake—her recovery will only take mere moments_." She kept the pleased smile off her face the best she could, not wanting her brother-in-law before her to take her happiness the wrong way. Lifting her head up towards the man she smiled gently instead; conveying sympathy and compassion though her deep black eyes. "Her mind couldn't take all our thoughts at once," She omitted the boy outside, choosing instead to not worry the two males in the room (it would be safer in the long run for all of them). "So it shut down."

"Your mind doesn't just—," Inuyasha struggled to even continue speaking, his brain barely able to comprehend his own words. "Stop working."

"For a Miko," Rin spoke almost apologetically as if she were sorry she was about to destroy the man's whole world. "It can."

Her head cradled against Inuyasha's chest, Kagome heard the second his heartbeat picked up and she felt the traces of his worry as if she could smell it on his skin. "_My senses are coming back_." She realized as she tried to open her eyes once more. Slits of light hit her vision instantly and she fought back the urge to hiss from the sting of it. "Ow." The word came out instead far louder than the hiss would have been, unfortunately.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called her name hastily as he looked down at the slowly moving eyes of his wife. "Kagome—can you hear me?"

The girl managed to nod as she finally forced her eyes opened, the grey seeming to sway from black to white with each flutter of her eye lashes. Blinking, she took in the people in the room. Myoga was, surprisingly, the first person she saw. His old face looked older than it had even before she fainted and the lines that surrounded his eyes and lips were taunt as if he were trying to hold something back. She narrowed her brows in confusion from the sight wondering why the man looked so tired, so rundown, so—. "_Useless—like he feels useless_."

The thought didn't stay long in her head, however, as Inuyasha shifted her bringing her eyes to his own. His concerned face only a short distance away from her own made it to where he couldn't hide the relief and horror deep within his wide gold irises. "How do you feel?" He asked her softly, his voice so low she was sure none of the demons in the room heard him.

"I'm fine." She smiled faintly and finally found the strength to lift her hand up, her fingers just barely managed to brush against his cheek before they fell once more with a thud. "Just embarrassed." She added honestly watching as he sent her a slight smile that seemed to say he understood why.

"Don't be." He told her and brought her body a bit closer to his own his head ducking down as he deliberately and instinctively inhaled her scent to insure there were no lingering signs of danger in it.

"Your display is exceedingly rude in this company." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke from somewhere on their right and Kagome actually had to resist the urge to laugh at the absurdity.

Inuyasha, on the other hand growled low in his throat, anger coming off of him in waves. "Bastard." He cursed quietly as he lifted his head ready to tear Sesshoumaru a new one but Rin immediately spoke ending the sibling fight before it could begin.

"Kagome-sama," She directed all of her attention towards the young girl, an enchanting smile on her face as she spoke. "How do you feel?"

Kagome stared at the woman as if she had never seen her before. Somewhere in the back of her mind she acknowledged the fact that Rin had been speaking English throughout the entire conversation; it wasn't till now, however, that she really put together how strange the sudden ability actually was. "_How the hell is she doing that?_" She wanted to ask but her voice was not yet under her control, at least to the point of being able to say something that detailed. Even as the question passed through her mind, though, a part of her dull brain realized she already knew.

"_Kagome taught me—inadvertently."_

"How?" Kagome spoke the words out loud, somehow knowing that this woman would know exactly what she was referring to.

Sure enough, Rin sat back on her knees immediately after hearing the question, her face ponderous as she licked her lips slowly, the gesture odd for someone who seemed so proper. "When I helped you," Rin explained her voice even and honest despite the cold looks the two brothers in the room sent towards her. "I touched your mind—to calm you," She shifted uneasily as if she knew how insane her words sounded. "When I did—I gained your memories, including English."

The younger Miko's eyes widened in complete disbelief as she put everything together, "You're a Miko."

"That is no secret." Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru looking at her husband with imploring eyes that seemed to say 'I'm telling the truth.' The dog demon himself did not change his expression as he stared down the bridge of his nose at the petite woman but the malice that was in his eyes did seem to subside, making way for acceptance. Carefully, she turned away from her husband and looked towards Kagome with a forced smile. "Rin is a Miko just like you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the words, sensing what laid between them. "You're an empath."

In that moment, the girl who looked so small and youthful suddenly looked like a full grown woman. Her dark eyes were full of concentration, her soft pink lips drawn into a hard and knowledgeable line, and her smooth young face taunt, filled with information. "Yes." The word was crisped as it hit the room, the sound seeming to shatter something delicate within it.

Kagome felt her heart accelerate in her chest. "_Why am I so surprised?"_ She asked herself as she tried to process the new information. "_I knew Rin would say yes_." She told herself even as she searched the faces of those around her to see if they had thought the same thing.

Sesshoumaru, judging by his dull expression, had been aware of this fact even if he hadn't known the extent of Rin's abilities. Bright grey eyes left her brother-in-law, traveling towards Myoga, wondering if the flea too would be unsurprised but it was hard to tell. The old man sat with his head hung low and his eyes downcast not saying a word and the emotions coming off of him were muddled as if even he wasn't sure what to feel. The younger Miko frowned slightly but before she could think even one thought Rin continued to speak, her voice calm yet powerful.

"But," The word hung in the air as the young woman looked down at the space between Kagome and herself. The greenish brown tatami mats stared back at her as she blinked needing to process the information before she finally admitted to it. Carefully, she drew her face upwards, her dark eyes connecting with Kagome's mixed matched grey ones. She looked apologetic in a way but also worried, as if what she was about to say was life changing and it was. "I am nowhere near as powerful as you."

Kagome blinked, some of her strength returning as the woman spoke. She pushed herself up away from Inuyasha slightly as her heart began to pound. "Me?" The word sounded small in her throat as if she were insignificant. Vaguely, she remembered Rin mentioning something along the same lines before she had lost consciousness but this time her mind didn't falter nor her body.

"There is something in you Kagome-sama." The woman continued her expression strong but something in her eyes actually pained. "That lets you do things I cannot." The pure honesty in her words made Kagome feel almost exposed. "I can sense thoughts and feelings like you but I cannot correct them to the extent you can."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up as he took in Rin's words. "What?" He questioned as he pulled Kagome back against him, holding her securely as if his arms could protect her ears.

"I can see pain too," Rin continued, raising her eyes up to look at Inuyasha searching his face to see if he understood what she meant, by the look in his eyes he did and didn't all at the same time. "I saw in Kagome's mind—she saw a girl's pain, a girl of yours Inuyasha-sama."

"Sango." Kagome quickly supplied the name as she looked at Rin, her skin feeling tacky as she realized Rin had seen what she had seen.

"Yes." Rin nodded slowly her eyes filled with stark apology. "You saw her pain—you—you felt it—knew it—experienced it all."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, a warning for Rin to stop before she said anything further.

"I can see pain too," She repeated her earlier words, the context making it easier to understand what she was about to say. "I can hear thoughts and hopes and dreams just like you heard Sango's—and the boy—the other."

"Kohaku." Inuyasha said the name this time, his mind reeling as he tried to comprehend the fact that Rin knew all of this simply by touching Kagome. "_It's impossible_." He thought even as his mind filled with the realization that it wasn't, nothing was impossible, not with Kagome around.

"Yes." Rin nodded and took a deep breath before she continued. "I can experience things just like Kagome-sama but—but I," She hesitated for a moment as if she wasn't quite sure how to say what she was about to say. "Unlike you Kagome-sama, I can do so little for them." Her voice came out as a mere whisper, the sound of it sweeping throughout the room like a soft summer breeze. "You can correct them on a scale I never could—I saw it in your mind." She smiled, her expression lighting up as if what she had seen was the most amazing thing in the world. "You can take people's pain, you can correct problems, or see them coming."

"Can't all empaths?" Kagome quickly asked, her expression not matching Rin's hopeful one in the least.

"No." The response was short and blunt and made Kagome's heart stop in her chest.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha quickly asked as he placed a hand on Kagome's back holding her steady as she pulled a bit farther away from him, holding herself up the best she could.

"Kagome sees people like an empath." Rin explained slowly as she folded her hands in her lap gingerly. "And she can help them like one but—on a much larger scale." She paused here, her expression almost completely blank and full of so much sorrow that it looked as if it consumed her. "For most empaths," She hesitated again, and Kagome could have sworn she saw the outline of what looked like tears smothering the girl's lashes. "This life is a curse." The words bit into the air sounding desperate.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru, standing just behind his wife, shifted uncomfortably. He looked in that moment as if he wanted to do something, to reach out for her perhaps but he stayed stoic. His expression never changed, bored and monotone and indifferent but Kagome could sense a wave of emotion coming off his skin. "_He wants to comfort her_." She realized, the momentary distraction interrupted by Rin's next words.

"All the pain in the world before you," The girl looked directly at Kagome, catching her eyes and staring straight into them (perhaps even into her very soul). "And you cannot so much as make more than an insignificant difference." The words rushed from her followed by a sad smile. "You can ease the pain but you cannot remove it—at least, not in the way you do."

Kagome felt her body tremble as Rin looked into her eyes. There was something about the blackness of Rin's eyes that made her shiver in both a pleasant and unpleasant way all at once. She couldn't explain it but those eyes made her feel warm and secure and yet, terrified all at once.

"Myoga." Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly from behind the woman, his name sounding clipped on his tongue. "Is she the one?"

"Huh?"

"What?

Kagome and Inuyasha both snapped their heads around towards the old man sitting on the ground. Myoga had not moved, his posture had not changed, his expression was still taunt and worried. His little eyes flickered ever so briefly towards Inuyasha and Kagome before he looked away once more towards the ground. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. Slowly, he brought his eyes upwards and looked straight at Inuyasha, the most apologetic look that anyone in all of existence had ever had on his face.

"Hai." The word was short but powerful.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the man he had known his entire life. He had no idea what he was agreeing to in that moment but he knew for certain the agreement had pissed him off. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" He snarled as he stared at the old man, anger consuming him as his protective instincts for Kagome outweighed all logical thought in his brain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested as the man shot to his feet and looked around the room with wild eyes.

"Someone better explain what the hell is going on and they better explain it now!" He demanded not caring who he pissed off or what happened to him in the process.

"Sit down Ototou." Sesshoumaru demanded as he resisted the urge to actually roll his eyes for the first time since he was a teenager. "You're not the only one lacking explanation here." He looked down at the small woman sitting on the ground but she simply returned his glare with a childish smile.

"Gomen naisai." She spoke in a singsong voice that made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow in complete bafflement. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She released a soft childish giggle on the end of her statement and tilted her head to the side like a five year old.

Unable to comprehend what he was seeing, Inuyasha felt his knees actually go a little weak and his resolve begin to fail. "I—have never been so," He stumbled over the words as she turned and looked at him the same expression on her sweet face. "How old are you?" He managed to ask even though he already knew the answer.

"Please sit Inuyasha-sama." Rin told him as she ignored his question and maintained the childish smile, the look seeming to control Inuyasha's very feet.

Without protest the dog demon obeyed and lowered himself back to the ground. Rin smiled pleased and turned around towards her husband who was hovering behind her. "You too," She closed her eyes as she continued to smile, little dimples on both cheeks growing larger as the smile grew. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

The tall man glared down at her, his expression as bored as it was alert. For several seconds it looked as if he was going to protest but finally (and much to the amazement of everyone around him) he sat precisely where he was, his legs crossing causally.

"Arigato." She clapped her hands together and looked towards Kagome across from her expectantly.

Kagome stared at her, amazement rushing throughout her every thought as she watched the petite woman easily control two full grown demon men. "_She did it like it was nothing_." She noted even as a wave of relief traveled from Rin towards her showing her that the woman, despite her easy demeanor, had thought her plan would actually not work.

"Now." Rin paused and glanced towards Sesshoumaru. "Would you like to explain, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"No." He answered bluntly and Rin's face fell for just a second showing irritation that her husband admirably ignored.

"Well then." She grumbled and turned back towards the others in the room. "Myoga?" She asked hopefully and the small flea looked towards her with terror in her eyes that was far more powerful than any words. "Nevermind."

"Um—Rin-sama—Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome interrupted the poor girl much to the surprise of both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha although neither man showed the emotion on their faces. "Please explain to us—what's going on?" She pleaded as she looked back and forth between her two in-laws. "I—who am I in all this? How am I—the one—or whatever it was?" She stumbled over every thought and every concept, her eyes shaking with her own thoughts. "Please—onegai?" She tested the Nihon-go word, finding it surprisingly easy to say, easier than it had been before. "_Why?_" She barely managed to think before she let the thought evaporate as Sesshoumaru started to speak.

"There are many things that you probably do not know." Sesshoumaru's voice was even but there was a slight bit in it that Kagome couldn't explain. "Most of which is about your," The man looked straight towards Inuyasha as he spoke. "Okaa-sama."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise and tensed as the word for 'mother' filled the air. "What about her?"

"You know she was a miko." Rin spoke up then and looked straight at Inuyasha already knowing the answer because of her abilities.

"Yeah." The dog demon nodded and glanced towards Kagome, wishing her abilities in that moment could allow them to communicate telepathically. "_Hell, at this rate we'll be able to next week_." He grumbled internally but didn't dare to say the thoughts out loud.

"She was a very—rare," Rin hesitated as she spoke, wanting her words to be as delicate as possible. "Type of Miko."

"Rarer than—empaths?" Kagome gently questioned as her entire interest peaked.

"Much." Rin whispered and looked directly towards Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to speak but paused, selecting every word precisely. "Do you ever remember Izayoi-sama knowing what you were going to do," She looked away from him as if she were unable to look him in the eye as she spoke. "Before you did it?"

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch in his throat as the information jumped up inside of him. Immediately, thousands of memories for his childhood wormed there way into the front of his brain. "She—could predict me—yes." He spoke firmly, not allowing even one speck of emotion to enter even an ounce of his voice. "But can't any mother do that with her own child?"

Beside him, Kagome frowned feeling the pain and feeling his memories first hand. Hesitantly, she reached for him, placing a gentle hand on top of his own as his claws sunk further into his pants. He didn't acknowledge the action in the least but she did feel the gratefulness that seeped off of him into her.

Rin frowned softly, almost apologetically as she looked between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Not in the way she could, Inuyasha-sama." She whispered and with one last deep breath finally told them the truth. "I'm not sure of the English word; it's not in Kagome's vocabulary."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to growl at the woman in irritation. "Use the Nihon-go then."

"Izayoi-sama wa," Rin carefully phrased as she looked at Inuyasha calmly. "Uranaishi datta."

"What?" Kagome narrowed her eyes as the word hinted at the edges of her brain as if she knew it and did not know it all at the same time.

"She," Inuyasha tried to form the sentence, the words feeling thick in his mouth and hard to say. "Was a soothsayer."

-break-

Miroku handed the coins off to a rather tall man who nodded his head respectfully even as the scars on his hands bulged while receiving the bit of coin. "Once more," Miroku told him as he had told every crewman individually. "The currency here is different; however gold is usually accepted around the world."

"Aye, sir." The man commented as his deep orange eyes, the eyes of a dangerous man, looked towards Shippo.

The tiny demon, who had developed a rather good reputation with the crew over the past year nodded his head once. "And 'member," He added as he held up his own share of the bounty, a mere two bits as it were. "You don't wanna spend it all at once." He shook one little finger towards the man who smiled slightly, the scars on his face pulling taunt as he did so. "Right, Mr. Charles?"

"Aye then," He lowered himself down to where he was eye level with the young Shippo. "Young Master."

Shippo smiled brightly at the official title and straightened himself up a bit taller.

It seemed like only yesterday he had been no more than two feet tall (normal for his breed) but now, Miroku noticed, the boy was well on his way to three. "_When did he grow up?_" Miroku wondered but he already knew the answer. The boy had grown up when they weren't watching, when the world had been falling down around their heads. "_It still is_."

The man gulped uncomfortably his mind running away from him as he thought of his pregnant wife just behind his back in their cabin. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many problems that they could face in only a matter of hours or days or (if they were lucky) weeks. Just this morning he had begun to notice the way her belly was starting to hang a bit lower, a sure sign that the baby was preparing itself to be born. A week at most, all midwives said, a week at most is left once the baby decides to fall.

The young Quartermaster's hands moved mechanically as he called the next person, a name he didn't even hear himself say. Shippo, well versed in his job by now weighed the coins on his own and read the numbers on the tally sheet to assess the next man's rate. Within seconds, he had the gold in the man's hand and Miroku for his part hadn't moved.

His whole face was drawn in a tight line of apprehension as every possible worst case scenario bubbled up within him. He imagined the baby being born alive and Sango not, he imaged Sango being fine but the baby losing its life, and even worst losing them both.

A shudder ran down his spine and hastily he yelled the name of the next man not allowing himself a second more to think about such things. A bat demon, wrapped up in a million rags and coats and bits of fabric landed just in front of him, the creature studying his quartermaster coolly. "Master Miroku." He addressed as he watched Shippo count the coins, his beady and nearly blind eyes studying Miroku as carefully as they could as the clanking coins hurt his ears.

"Anthony." Miroku replied back but the words seemed fixed as if he had no idea he was actually saying them. With one hand he motioned towards Shippo, his body functioning on a complete automatic level. "Sensitive hearing Shippo," He commented, the small child stopping to look at him confused. "Don't let the coins clank."

Shippo nodded in perfect understand and turned towards the bat demon with a bright smile. "Sorry." He whispered and the bat nodded appreciatively as Shippo continued to count, being careful to keep the high pitch noise from shattering the poor man's eardrums.

The bat demon lowered the muffler that surrounded its face, the cold unreasonable to his warm-climate birth and nature. "Worried are ya?"

Miroku's head snapped up at the words and he blinked slightly as he looked at the tiny bundled man. "Of what?"

Anothony looked towards the entrance to the back two cabins, his tiny beady eyes fixated almost. "That babe's comin' soon." He commented as if he were midwife in his own right.

"Oh," Miroku tried to appear nonchalant but he couldn't stop the slight grip in his voice. "Yeah, it shouldn't be long now."

"Your coins." Shippo whispered trying not to interrupt but also wanting to do his job.

The bat demon smiled in response, his strange almost opalescent hair shimmering in the light as he bent down and received the coins gingerly. "Thank you, young master." He acknowledged as he straightened his eyes going to Miroku once more as he carefully tucked the coins into his rob, the valuable gold disappearing. "She's a strong woman ya know." He spoke offhandedly as he brought his hand back out a grin on his face. "None of the men doubt her."

For his part Miroku managed to smile at the words. "I'm sure they couldn't." He tried to chuckle but the sound came across as a bit pained more than humored. "What's there to doubt about her?"

"Nothing." He spoke honestly as he looked down at the man before him.

Like most of the crew, he had been working on the Shikuro since before Miroku had come on board; thus, he had known the boy since he was eight. He had watched him grow, had watched him become Quartermaster under his father's tutelage, he had watched him fail and succeed in winning a daring girl's heart, and he had known about the babe before they had even guessed (a fact he kept deliberately to himself). He knew his Quartermaster, he knew his Captain's son and like all the men who were on board he respected him for both reasons.

"We're cheering for ya." Anthony added as he smiled down at his Quartermaster thoughtfully watching as the man tilted his head upwards in amazement. "You're good people." The bat continued as he nodded his head with satisfaction. "We like ya—and the Captain, we want you's all to be happy." He glanced towards the silent Shippo, reaching up and ruffling the little boy's hair fondly. "And babies make happiness, don't they?"

Miroku couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face and a slight blush as well. "Yeah."

"There's nothing to worry on Master." Anthony continued on as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "You know I had little sprits of me own?"

"You?" The younger man raised his head in surprise, his dark eyes squinting at the man in amazement. He had never in eleven years almost twelve known that Anthony had children.

"They're all grown now—before I joined this—I had a mate and sprits." The bat demon explained, a strange tender smile on his face that one wouldn't expect to see on the face of a pirate. "Your mate reminds me of my own and she bore a great deal of children in her life."

Miroku held back the automatic urge he felt to give Anthony his n condolences about his wife's obvious passing. Something inside of him seemed to say that the smile on the man's very face showed he didn't need to remind him of what it felt like to mourn a loss. "How many children?" He managed to ask instead, wanting the man to focus on the happiness such words should bring.

"Thirteen." Anthony laughed as little memories of those children came to him, memories he would not share. "Never lost a one."

"Really?" Miroku smiled and tried not to chuckle at the absurdity of that many children, even if it was common, he couldn't imagine it. He could barely imagine one; his one. "What happened to her?"

"I lost her." He paused for a second as if debating within himself. "Lost her to the mother earth you know." It was a vague answer that Miroku understood, in demon terminology that meant she died of natural causes, returning to the mother that created all life—the earth. "She's happy there I'd like to think."

"I'm sure." Miroku told him, this time unable to stop himself from speaking further. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be—nothings ever lost, just misplaced or at least," The bat demon smiled showing off a series of long sharp fangs. "That's what she used to say."

"I like that."

"I live my life by that." The man smiled one last time before he pulled the muffler back up around his face, the cold seeming to sink into his very skin. He nodded towards Shippo briskly, "Young master." He muttered around the muffler before he turned and began to walk away.

For several seconds, Miroku watched his back his mind consumed with thoughts of his own wife. "_Will she be okay?_" He wondered as a strange optimism built in his stomach. He knew childbirth wasn't easy, he knew many women died in the process and babies as well; however, Anthony was right: Sango was strong and Miroku knew _he_ could live his life by that.

-break-

The air in the small room grew exceedingly uncomfortable as Inuyasha looked between his brother's wife and his brother. His mind could barely process the information that had just been thrust upon his brain. "_Soothsayer_—." The word seemed to hover in the very air around him, taunting him in a way he doubted he could ever explain to another living soul.

"_Inu-chan!"_

He heard her voice as if she were right beside him, the silly nickname she had given him as a child making his heart beat nostalgically.

"_Inu-chan!" The woman called as she moved through the grove of beautiful Sakura. Her long black hair was covered in Sakura, the little petals falling from the trees telling the world it was spring as they rode the wind like waves. "Inu-chan!" She tried again exasperated, her voice edgy and her eyebrows knitting together as she grew irritated._

_Up in a tree, a scant boy of no more than four or five giggled as he hid among the petals, leaves and branches. "Okaa-sama." He allowed the word to ring out in the air, throwing his voice as his father had taught him so she wouldn't be able to pinpoint the direction._

"_Urg." The woman growled as she heard the parental sentiment on the wind. Annoyed, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up towards the trees. "You little pest." She grumbled but there was really no malice in the words, they were just as playful as his call had been. "You think I can't find you?" She looked this way and that, her eyes scanning each and every tree for a moment._

_Inuyasha giggled, putting his small hands over his mouth so she wouldn't hear the sound._

_On the ground, Izayoi closed her eyes suddenly, the action making him frown and the giggle die from his throat. Carefully, he shifted on the branch watching as she inhaled deeply her chin tilting upwards catching the rays of the sun through the trees. She looked ethereal in that moment and the young boy swore her skin started to glow. The glow died down quickly however, and left her body vacant in the middle of the clearing. _

_For several seconds he watched waiting for something else to happen but nothing did. Frowning, he pushed himself upwards on the branch being careful not to disturb the petals or the leaves of the blooming tree. A mischievous thought jumped into his head and he held in a giggle as he began to position himself in just the right place to pounce. Before he had a chance to lower his body or even flatten his ears however, a lone Sakura petal touched his mother's cheek seeming to make her eyes fluttered open. The deep brown seemed almost caramel colored in that moment and she turned, looking directly towards him. _

"_Don't even think about it."She narrowed her eyes dangerously as she stared into the tree he was hiding. There was no way she could actually see him and yet she seemed so certain that she was looking right at him. "Jumping up to scare me like that—." She shook her head and Inuyasha felt his grip begin to loosen on the tree. _

"_How'd you know!?" He yelled out amazed that his mother had figured out his plan and even more amazed that she had figured out where he was. _

"_Silly Inu-chan." The woman smiled brightly, her eyes turning from caramel colored to deep, rich tree bark. "When will you learn," She opened up her arms, the Sakura flowing around her as if it were encompassing her in a blanket of pinkish white petals. "I know everything."_

"Inuyasha." Kagome's gentle voice brought him out of the memory. The image of his mother floating away from him just like the Sakura petals had floated to the ground.

Shaking his head, he turned and looked at his wife. Her eyes were pained and almost depressed, her whole expression bubbling with sympathy that made him almost uncomfortable and appreciative all at once. Gingerly, he reached for her, catching a stray hair and moving it behind her ear sheepishly. He sent her a smile meant to reassure and she returned it, the action easing some of his own anxiety

With a deep controlled breath, he turned back towards Rin. "How—how did she do it?" He spoke carefully as he looked up at the young woman, Rin's deep brown eyes reminding him in many ways of his mother's own eyes. "_She has more human traits than demon_." He realized but the thought was a fleeting one that disappeared before it could settle inside him completely.

"Your Okaa-sama Miko gift was future sight." Rin explained once more as she shifted uneasily, the feelings and look in Inuyasha's eyes making her feel bad for having brought up his mother in the first place. "I've been told," She went on to explain, her voice soft as she tried to gather her thoughts. "It's not a perfect practice." She hesitated as she searched for the right words to explain herself with. "They—um—well, she, experienced impressions."

Inuyasha felt dizzy as he listened to Rin not able to quite accept what she was saying. "Go on." He forced himself to say anyway, even as more memories from his childhood began to surface in his brain. "_She always knew—."_ He heard a voice in the back of his head mumble as incident after incident from his childhood mocked him. "_How did she always know?_"

"She knew basically what would happen before it did," Rin stumbled over the words as if this was a topic she wasn't entirely confident about, which made sense if it was as rare as she had expressed. "Or at least," The petite woman continued as she forced herself to stay still, her hands folded demurely in her lap. "She knew the feelings involved."

"So," Kagome put the pieces of the puzzle together as she continued to rest her hand on top of Inuyasha's supporting him in the only way she could. "She was an empath who can predict emotions?"

"Somewhat." Rin nodded her head and glanced towards Sesshoumaru who, although bored continued on for her.

"It's also how she saw the jewels." The man spoke with the same detachment he always spoke with but there was a certain cautiousness in his voice now as well. "She did not actually see them, she felt that they would show up." In this moment, Sesshoumaru paused in a noticeable and yet unnoticeable way. Kagome felt a strange emotion wash off of him and into the air, an almost disappointment mixed with something else that she just couldn't quite explain. "She would get impressions," He continued and almost as quickly as the emotion had appeared it evaporated becoming nothing but memory. "Of where, when, and sometimes even who had them."

"Okay." Kagome acknowledged the ideas as she digested what Izayoi was and who she had been. "_Still_," She licked her lips as one last troubling thought surfaced in her brain. "_What does this have to do with me?_"

As if reading her mind, Inuyasha suddenly gripped her hand and squeezed before speaking in a clipped tone. "What's all this have to do with Kagome?"

"Izayoi knew." Rin whispered the words as she looked down at the ground, her voice coming across as if she had spoken with Izayoi firsthand about this information.

"Knew what?" Inuyasha tried to keep his voice even but the more she spoke the less he could.

"She knew all of this would happen." She explained softly, her voice coming across as repentant but it was impossible to tell why she would sound as such. "She knew that Inuyasha-sama would meet someone," She lifted her head and looked directly at Inuyasha and Kagome, her eyes filled with a hundred emotions that Kagome couldn't separate. "Someone who could destroy even a Shikon no Tama." She continued on as she blinked, strange little tears forming on the edges of her eyes as if she had not wanted to be the one to tell them this information. "A powerful empathetic Miko." She gulped and tried to smile but the look came across as strained. "You are that Miko Kagome—it can only be you."

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other unable to do anything more than simply stare at one another. Kagome opened her mouth but snapped it shut realizing she must have looked like a gapping fish to the man across from her. For his own part, Inuyasha simply shook his head as he slowly processed what he had just heard. It seemed so impossible, improbable, and possible all at once. A growl formed in his throat, he couldn't believe what he was even thinking.

"How?" The word floated out of his mouth, a bitter sound echoing out of it. "How do you—?" He changed as his brain started to fully function. "How—?" He lifted his head up and looked straight at his brother. "How do you know this?"

"She told me." Sesshoumaru explained bluntly and unapologetically, his expression as nerve shatteringly neutral as ever.

"When?" Inuyasha blurted out as he glared at his brother not believing for a second that his mother and the man who had hated her had ever spoken.

"When she lived here."

The vague answer made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end. "Why should we," He ground out every word punctuating them with all the hate he could muster. "Believe that?" He glared at his older brother his nails digging into his palms as he ripped his hand out from under Kagome's. "You hated her!" He accused as he pointed an angry finger at Sesshoumaru, blood actually splattering on the tatami mat. "Why should I believe for even a second that you would have listened to a word she said?" Inuyasha's face twisted into a snarl as more blood was flung on the floor, splashing on the ground before forming deadly scarlet pools.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as he eyed the droplets of blood on the mat, his mellow golden eyes dark. "At first," He admitted the words slowly drawing each one out as if it killed him to say them out loud. "I didn't."

The admission hung in the air like a dark cloud taking all other words that could have been spoken with it. Inuyasha's anger disappeared, overtaken by a strange feeling he couldn't place.

Sensing that the tension had eased enough to speak again, Rin leaned forward obstructing the view between brothers just enough that the two stopped focusing on one another. "There's more than just that." She added drawing the rooms attention back towards her. "Izayoi knew more than just about your abilities Kagome—she also knew what would happen to the jewel over time."

Kagome perked up at the words along with Inuyasha. "What do you mean?" She asked, Sesshoumaru's admission only moments before fading as the newest information took hold.

"According to Izayoi-sama a large section of the jewel was combined at some point or would be at some point after she left here." Rin explained this time, seamlessly taking over where Sesshoumaru had left off. "It was placed within a person—and most likely still is." Rin bit her lip awkwardly as she tried to think of the proper words to explain what she meant. "According to her, this person would be the most dangerous single creature to ever exist." She hesitated allowing the importance of what she was saying to sink in. "It would have the power to destroy everything in its path."

"Did she," Kagome spoke evenly, taking the conversation completely out of Inuyasha's hands just as Rin had done with Sesshoumaru. "Know the person's name—who they were?"

"It's my understanding that she didn't." She glanced behind her at Sesshoumaru then but the man had nothing to add it seemed, "She very rarely knew names—," Her voice was steady as she continued on but there was definitely something uneven about her as she spoke. "She knew only that the Shikon was in a person and that once you two met," She glanced back and forth between the couple. "You would be able to destroy it together."

"She said," Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly his voice entering the conversation so unexpectantly that even Rin whipped her head around to look at him as he spoke. "Together they can destroy both the jewel and the vessel." He spoke, and it was obvious he was repeating exactly what Izayoi had said long before. "She the jewel and he the vessel."

The words hovered in the air, a long moment passing before Kagome managed to acknowledge them. "And that's all we have to go on?"

"Yes." Rin cleared her throat as she took back over turning towards the younger couple slowly.

"Let's say for one second—I believe you." Inuyasha rubbed a hand over his face, dragging the appendage down his eyes and nose and mouth hard. "Do we have a," Inuyasha nearly chocked on the words as he tried to say them. "Time frame?"

"Not really." Rin tried to smile but the look only made Inuyasha's head hurt.

"That's nice." He grumbled sarcastically, while the young looking girl continued to smile at him.

"This is all true." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he spoke, the emptiness in his voice laced with something that seemed to ask for understanding.

"Sure." Inuyasha laughed and shook his head as he glanced towards Kagome as if asking her if she believed any of it to be true as well. Surprisingly however, his eyes did not come in contact with his wife but instead with a man he had known all his life.

Myoga, sitting in his corner of the room, appeared small and fragile and above all else completely exhausted. His worn out eyes stared at Inuyasha worry, fear, remorse and most of all relief, brimming along their edges as if he were glad that this information had finally been said out loud. "Gomen." He spoke the solitary word without looking away from his master.

"Gomen?" Inuyasha repeated the word as if this was the first time he had ever actually heard it in his life; obviously, though, it wasn't. "_What does he have to be sorry for?_" He asked himself even as the answer came to him.

For hundreds of years, Myoga had known something, for over a year Inuyasha had been aware that there was something to be known. He had known since before they visited his grandfather's and upon visiting them he had known that they had known too. Everyone had known except him and now as he looked into Myoga's old wrinkled eyes, so full of liberation that they overflowed with the emotion, he realized that this was it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He managed to ask and Myoga instantly held his head down in shame.

"Myoga," He started slowly repeating words Inuyasha had already heard before. "Promis-su."

Inuyasha shook his head, the words feeling hollow and ridiculous. He turned to Kagome, her grey eyes staring back at him as if she too could not believe what she was hearing. "It's true?" He whispered the words to her, watching as she nodded her head.

Kagome could feel the truth coming off of Myoga. She knew that this had been the secret that he had kept from them since the moment they had met. All along, he had known who she was and what she would do. "_He always knew_." Kagome looked straight at Myoga watching as the old flea refused to look her in the eye. "_From the moment he figured out I was a Miko he probably knew_." She gulped as the bit of her stomach jerked, her eyes gravitating towards Inuyasha slowly. "It's true." She whispered to him, watching as the dog demon shook his head as if to make her words go away but they didn't.

"I—." He tried to speak, he tried to growl, he tried to make any sound at all but nothing came from him. "So," His mouth finally started to work as he pieced bits of information together carefully. "This is real—Okaa-sama saw it, knew it would happen?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied to his brother simply, the truth buried in his words undeniable.

"So," She slowly started as she tried to wrap her mind around everything she was hearing. "We're supposed to destroy—the person and the jewel."

"Yes." Rin supplied this time, her answer just as short and to the point as Sesshoumaru's.

"Do we—um," Kagome hesitated unable to form a complete thought just yet. "That's it—," She turned and looked from Sesshoumaru to Rin, she believed this was true but it seemed so unfair. "That's all we get?" She managed to say as she raised up a hand to place on the side of her cheek completely lost. "You know we're meant to do this but," She ripped the hand from her face and raised her other one at the same time, reaching upwards in exasperation. "No one can tell us how?"

"Izayoi did tell me," Sesshoumaru interrupted once more as he looked down at his wife's head, the slightest twitch of something resembling a smile on his face. "That I would marry someone who would help." The smile died, controlled or better yet contained once more by the full blooded demon. "Someone who would train your mate."

"Huh?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome tilted their heads to one side in confusion.

"Hi." Rin actually waved making Inuyasha and Kagome both nearly fall over from the sight.

"You're going to train me?" Kagome whispered completely astonished. The little woman, although seemingly very knowledgeable, did not look anywhere near old enough to have the same amount of knowledge Kagome had already gathered. "_She can't be older than fifteen—sixteen, even as a demon_."

"Not so much train as guide," Rin explained and smiled brightly; glad the conversation had shifted away from the earlier heaviness to something more manageable. "I have studied empathy for my entire life, so I am sure I can help you somehow."

"Do you mind," Kagome hesitated only slightly as she tried to think of a delicate way to phrase the next part of the question. "If I ask how old you are?"

"Not at all." Rin closed her eyes and leaned forward offering an almost strange little bow. Her fingers slipped out from the wide sleeves of her kimono and she touched the tips just to the ground. "I am," She began slowly and respectfully, the air about her proper and regale and completely royal. "Seven hundred and ninety five human years old." She lifted her head and with a sweet soft smile added: "Or twenty-two in demon years."

"Well," Kagome felt her eyes widen, going nearly to the size of dinner plates as she stared at the youthful face. "That's a-a—long time to study." She nodded as she spoke feeling absolutely stupid the second the last word fell from her mouth.

"I know." Rin agreed completely honestly, as she shrugged her shoulders and glanced back at her husband. "I've actually been studying since before Sesshoumaru was born."

"You're older than Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha whispered as he stared at his sister-in-law flabbergasted.

"Only by about twenty years or so though," She waved her hand and laughed slightly while Sesshoumaru grunted faintly behind her. The sound nearly not noticeable but just loud enough to tell the room he had not wanted that particular bit of information known. "Nothing really significant."

"Sure—not significant at all." Kagome felt her eye twitch as she tried to smile.

"And while Rin trains Kagome." Sesshoumaru quickly interjected before the conversation could go down an path with irreversible damage. "I will train Inuyasha to do his part."

"What?" Inuyasha immediately snapped, jumping out of his stupor hastily.

If Sesshoumaru heard him he didn't make it known. "Takeshi." He called almost under his breath as he glanced towards the still opened door. "Do as we discussed."

"Hai." The word seemed to come from nowhere, floating into the room and out of it as if by magic.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes drastically as he stared at his brother the sound of footsteps catching his ears. "What the—," He started to say but cut himself off as he shoved the call out of his head in favor of focusing on one thing at a time only. "I've trained in every martial art you can think of." He began to argue as he looked at his brother trying to imprint the importance of his every word in Sesshoumaru's brain. "I lived in China with a group of monks for forty something years training."

"Human monks I presume?" Sesshoumaru spoke dryly as he kept his head turned looking outside. "As only they would keep you."

Inuyasha bristled and started to react but stopped himself as he felt Kagome touch his back. Her presence calmed him and he chose to bit his tongue instead of speaking.

"I can assume then," Sesshoumaru pushed himself suddenly back to his feet, the sudden rise making Inuyasha jump to his feet as well. "You haven't trained in demonic arts."

"You're going to," He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest hiding the fact that his whole body was tensing dangerously. "Train me in demonic arts?" Inuyasha couldn't deny the fact that he had actually never learned them.

"I will." The older brother turned and looked down only to find himself raising his head so he could look Inuyasha in the eye. It was an unsettling moment for someone who was never unsettled.

"Why?" Inuyasha let the question jump into the air between them, the women on the ground no longer able to keep the conversation from happening. "You hated me Sesshoumaru," He bit the inside of his cheek and resisted the urge to growl. "There's no denying that and you hated my mother," He added watching as his brother's face tensed in just the smallest of ways. "So why the hell would you listen to her, why the hell would you train me?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the words, his long sleeves catching momentarily in the wind as he appeared to become lost in thought. Finally, he opened his eyes once more surprisingly long dark lashes making his eyes appear darker and his expression more deliberate. "You see only with your eyes Inuyasha."

"They're the only thing I've got to see with," Inuyasha countered as he stared his brother down, wanting to know why a man who had hated him all his life was suddenly helping him fulfill some know of proverbial destiny. "And they work pretty damn well."

"Chichiue."

Inuyasha's head snapped towards the sound of the call for 'father' not knowing where it had actually come from. Within seconds, a boy seemed to appear from nowhere standing in the still opened doorway patiently. Immediately, Inuyasha recognized him as the boy from earlier, the one that had been hiding behind the tree, watching them it seemed. Now, his large golden eyes merely shined brightly as the snow fell into his pitch black hair. Dark, burnt brown ears on the top of his head, barely recognizable between the dark black strands of his matching hair, twitched slightly, flickering in all directions as every sound caught his attention. The child bowed as he stepped onto the porch, his bare feet leaving a slight footprint on the clean wood.

"Takeshi-chan." Rin chastised from the sight and shook her head with a frown.

The boy smiled sheepishly in return and mumbled a soft apology in Nihon-go. "Gomen," His expression was calm like his father's and straight laced; however, there was a true apology in his expressive eyes, a sign he was his mother's son as well as his fathers. "Okaa-sama."

Inuyasha felt as if he were about to swallow his own tongue as the boy's identity shaped within his mind.

As if aware of Inuyasha's turmoil, Sesshoumaru looked towards the boy with a well placed yet nearly indiscernible smirk. "Say hello to your new training partner," He told the child who looked towards his father with bright and confident eyes. "Inuyasha-ojii-san." Sesshoumaru finished as he looked down at his brother watching as Inuyasha's jaw dropped opened in pure shock.

Beside him, Kagome felt a small gasp leave her lips both because she had never heard the term 'ojii-san' and also because she had known exactly what it meant despite that. "_Uncle_." The word echoed throughout her and she practically chocked. "_How did I—?"_ She shook her head in confusion her mind teeming with uncertainty. Before she could give the strange occurrence any more thought, however, Inuyasha finally found the ability to speak.

"You have a kid." He managed to say, as he stared at his young nephew. Now that he was closer he could tell the boy was older than he had originally thought but only by a few years. Judging simply by his height and the slight ebb of the baby fat on his face, he had to be at least fifteen and a few years but not much over.

"Hai." Rin answered switching languages as she looked at her son fondly. "Takeshi desu."

"Takeshi." Inuyasha said the name, trying to remember the meaning of the sounds but without seeing them written out it was hard to tell what the boy's name actually meant.

"He will help me train you," Sesshoumaru began to speak again without looking even once at his son, the boy didn't seem to notice anyway. "As your Senpai."

"Senpai?" Inuyasha growled as he glared at his brother, this too was a word he knew all too well 'Senior' as in a higher ranking more experienced student. "He can't be my Senpai—he's a pup!" The dog demon flicked his wrist towards the boy watching as the child tried to puff out his chest in response, obviously understanding the English and taking offense to it.

"He has been training his whole life." Sesshoumaru defended, an actual edge building in his voice as he stared down at Inuyasha from the bridge of his nose.

"And that can't be more than a few decades." Inuyasha snorted, the comment finally getting to the child who stepped forward those expressive eyes on fire.

"I'm fifteen," He growled as if the number were in fact much bigger than it really was. "Just another thirty-four years and I'll be sixteen."

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed sarcastically as he tried hard not to punch his brother in the face for a second time. "You're practically still in the nursery." He fired back, the insult his brother was unwittingly placing on him beginning to sting as he growled at his nephew with irritation building up in him.

"No I'm not." The boy bristled and his face crinkled in distaste. "I've been out of the nursery for a hundred years!"

Inuyasha brought a hand up and actually hit himself in the head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You're not even a hundred years old." He told the boy who immediately turned a bit red, embarrassed to have been caught in his lie.

The embarrassment didn't last long, however, and the boy soon began to growl his much older uncle matching the sound instantly—childishly.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and an actual sigh escaped him. The golden orbs snapped back opened within seconds and the man opened his mouth as if ready to argue but his words never came forth as Rin's gentle hand reached up and touched the edge of his pants leg above his knee. "Sesshoumaru-sama." The sound of her voice stopped Inuyasha and Takeshi's growling match instantly, bringing everyone in the room back to the petite woman. "Katana."

Inuyasha felt every bit of anger, frustration, and agitation leave him as he heard the word, "Katana." He repeated and glanced back at Kagome, wanting to see if she too had heard that particular word in the air.

Kagome nodded in response, her hands shaking but not visibly. "_I understood that word too_." She thought to herself, her eyes turning towards Rin just in time to find the woman looking back at her with a soft smile. The warm brown chestnut eyes stared at her, telling her without words that everything was okay and that she shouldn't worry. Kagome gulped, "_Is this normal?_" She thought somehow knowing that Rin would know what she was thinking.

Sure enough, the small woman nodded her head slowly and sent her an even warmer and more reassuring smile. "_Do not worry_." She seemed to speak without words. "_Everything is alright—normal._"

Kagome licked her lips and allowed herself to calm as she turned away from the woman choosing to change her focus smoothly. "_Everything is alright—normal_." She repeated to herself and the reassurance felt good and, all at the same time, really eccentric.

"Takeshi," Sesshoumaru looked towards his son who was already refocused on his mother, his early growling match with his uncle forgotten. "The sword."

"Hai, Chichiue." The boy nodded his head once and reached for something at his waist.

Inuyasha tensed automatically and his fingers inched back towards the gun at his side. His golden eyes stared as Takeshi pulled a seemingly beat up piece of handle from his waist. Recognition filled Inuyasha as the swords Kashira came into view. The little end cap on the end of the sword's handle was just as he remembered: tarnished and almost brown in places instead of gold.

His eyes followed the Kashira down the blade, studying the dirty whitish grey binding which covered the sword's handle as if it were the most precious thing in the world. The edges of the binding were frayed, splitting apart in places and falling apart in others, the material worn and ancient. Despite its worn out quality, however, it looked beautiful and perfect and exactly as it always had, falling apart but still held together by an air of dangerousness.

The golden Fuchi slid into his view, the rounded edge of the hand guard holding the sword in place inside the scabbard. It was polished slightly but not as much as it could have been the gold tarnished and splotchy where the metal maintained almost permanent blemishes. One particular blemish took the shape of a horse, the hind legs firmly planted on the ground and the two front legs driving the creature upwards as if it had been spooked. It was an image he had conjured up every time he had seen this sword throughout his childhood.

For some reason, the familiarity of the sight made the corner of Inuyasha's lips twitch. The sword had always looked beat up, that was part of its charm and, more importantly, part of its deadliness.

Pulling it from his side, the boy revealed its dark sheath, the high gloss paint appearing fresh as the edges caught the light, reflecting it back into the room. Inuyasha could only guess that it had been a matter of maybe a few months since the Saya was actually made. To his memory, this particular sword had never had a sheath, for what reason, he wasn't sure but he knew it was an odd occurrence.

"I really don't understand it," Takeshi spoke as he held the sword out presenting it to the room. "It's just a beat up sword that hangs in Jii-chan's room." He referred to the grandfather he had never known, not realizing that the sword he held was part of that grandfather and just as powerful as him too.

"Takeshi." Sesshoumaru's voice was stern, the deadly sound of it making the boy actually flinch and turn to his father.

"Chichiue?" He questioned but Sesshoumaru didn't say a word only shook his head slowly and pointed towards Inuyasha. Takeshi turned around just in time to take in his Uncle's expression. In all his life, the young boy had never really seen anyone with this expression on their faces.

The older dog demon was staring at the sword still, a look of pure childlike fascination highlighting his every feature as Inuyasha studied the weapon with so much scrutiny that his forehead seemed permanently scrunched with thought. He was utterly and completely enraptured, his knowledge of this sword seeming to be reflected in every part of his being from his twitching eager fingertips to the ears that leaned forward on top of his head, trying desperately to take in every sound.

"Ojii-san." Takeshi whispered the name out, his uncle's ears twitching the only sign that he had been heard.

Inuyasha's mind was frenzied with memories of the sword his nephew held, different moments in his childhood taunting him: Sesshoumaru's practice with it, his father using it to cut firewood for fun because it was easy. He felt a strained smile form on his face that turned into a slight laugh and then a dark frown. Another memory jumped up within him, an experience he hadn't thought of in years since he was a small boy in Ireland missing his father—

"_This is yours Inuyasha." His father pulled the sword off the wall mount, holding it carefully between his hands as he looked down at the tiny boy. "Made from my fang—to fit in your hands." He smiled as he knelt down and showed the sword to his sun. "What do you think?"_

"_I'm too small." Inuyasha complained automatically as he reached for the sword, his budgy fingers not even able to wrap around the handle completely. "I can't hold it."_

"_I know." His father laughed good naturedly and ruffled his hair with affection before he stood backup. "One day, however, you'll be big." He placed the sword back on the wall, the scabbard scrapping against the hooks as it went back into its resting place. "And on that day—it will fit just right in your hand."_

Inuyasha felt a sentimental lump form in his throat as the memory dissipated going back to the sacred place he kept it safe in his mind.

"Takeshi now." Sesshoumaru commanded without another word allowing the dangling statement to speak for itself.

The boy instantly obeyed, stepping forward the sword in his hand as he extended his arm towards his uncle. "Ojii-san." He spoke respectfully, the word for Uncle sounding so strange in Inuyasha's head that he couldn't respond.

Instead, the older dog demon simply took the offered sword without a single word leaving his lips. His fingers easily wrapped around the sheath, sliding into place until they quite noticeably overlapped each other. "_I'm not too small_." He thought oddly as he pulled the sword closer to his face, studying it with rapture. "_It's exactly the same—and yet I'm so different_." He noticed as it pulsed in his hands, actually pulsed. He tensed, startled but knew all at the same time why it had reacted in such a way.

"_Made from my fang," _He heard his father's words and saw his father's face. Those bright eyes the same as his own, the same as Sesshoumaru's, the same as his nephews looking down at him alive and proud and filled with love for a child he would never see hold this sword as a man._ "To fit your hands."_

"_This sword was made for me._" The thought drifted into his mind, touching every edge of his psyche with a gentle caress that made him feel at ease for the first time in days, weeks even.

"I," Sesshoumaru drew him from his thoughts, the younger man raising his head until both brothers stood eye to eye. "Will teach you to use this sword in Chichiue's place." The older man spoke calmly as if his words held no significance and yet the gold in his eyes turned a little darker and the expression on his face grew a little more haunting. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared Sesshoumaru down. In that moment, he found that he didn't care about the animosity his brother had always exhibited towards him. He found that he didn't care about the hatred Sesshoumaru had once shown his mother. He found that he didn't care much about anything that had happened in the past at all. In that moment, he could only focus on the present and the knowledge that Sesshoumaru by his scent, by his expression, by his very being and character was not lying. Sesshoumaru would teach him in their father's place. He would teach him without hesitation or bias because that was the honorable thing to do.

"And with Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru continued on, allowing the name the fanged blade to hover in the air like a daring hurricane. "With Kagome." He added as he glanced just momentarily at the stark still girl. "We," He bit out the word, the power behind it and the collectiveness it represented powerful as he continued. "Will stop the Shikon no Tama and the man that it rest within."

"Hai." Inuyasha nodded firmly as he gripped the sword as tightly as he could, his sharp golden eyes never wavering for even one second.

-break-

The cabin was dark, dark as night and yet the sun shown brilliantly inside it. The exalted rays reached through the cabin touching every corner with their luminosity and yet, everything still seemed deathly cold, black, and tortured. A pair of dark, collected eyes pierced what should have been a heavenly atmosphere. They stared into nothing unnervingly, neither blinking nor seeming to exude any form of thought in their continence.

They were blank; perfectly blank.

A clawed hand twitched suddenly, the sound of a glass clanking against the table echoing amongst the silence. The eyes flickered with recognition, which quickly turned into quiet observation. A pointed chin methodically tilted downwards, positioning the unblinking eyes so that they looked down at the offending hand with neither contempt nor surprise nor thought. They stayed dull and lifeless, never changing as they studied the blood red wine as it twisted in the glass upset by the sudden shift.

Those sullen eyes continued to watch as it flowed, the liquid gradually returning to its motionless state. Little beads that had been thrust upwards on the side of the glass trickled slowly back downwards into the giant pool in the glass' bottom. Ripples flooded the glass as each trickle of wine reentered the pool until finally every drop had rejoined its brothers once more.

The eyes blinked once and then closed as a slight amused smile formed on the previously emotionless face. "Futile." He grumbled and raised the glass up to his lips, taking a long sip before he lowered the glass back down to the table. "Misplaced—misplaced again." He whispered the words carefully, each one seeming to hover upsettingly so in the air. "Like all things—."

His voice trailed off and his eyes snapped opened in time to watch the once more misplaced drops dance along the sides of the glass. Just as they had moments before, they trickled down the inside of the glass once more returning back into the well from which they had come. He frowned slowly, his expression tight as he drugged his eyes away from the wine glass and towards the door of his cabin.

"Futile." He repeated the word as the slight amused smile on his face turned into a smirk. "Just like Kagura." He held back the urge to laugh as he imagined the wind demon standing up in the crow's nest late in the night. "Just like her letter." He chuckled amused as he imagined it flowing in the wind, taken away by the spirit from which it had been written. "Just like them all." He raised the glass up looking through the clear crystal, studying every single drop of red, which made the wine. "Just like Inuyasha." The smile left his face as he paused, the image of the man forming in the glass. "Just like," He paused as anger jumped inside his heart burning him as his fingers tightened on the glass. "Kagome." He bit out the name and the glass shattered in his hands, the action displacing the droplets of wine once again but this time there was no hope of them returning.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** And so ends another chapter. We are getting closer and closer to understanding everything there is to know about Inuyasha's past and there is some interesting stuff there. On another note, Naraku and company are only one month away from Japan, so there is only one month of training to be had to prepare Kagome and Inuyasha both for their final prophetic moment. To top it all off, that baby will be coming any time now! Many interesting things are to come but until then, I hope you enjoyed.

**To Shrimp (Guest):** You cannot share links with fanfiction, it does not allow link sharing in reviews. So if you would like to try again you would have to send me your name through a PM. Thanks!

**Bonus Point:**

What present did Sesshoumaru send Rin during the very last episode of the Inuyasha series (Final Act Series)?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Rin and Sesshoumaru first met after Sesshomaru was injured during a fight with our boy Inuyasha. Rin tried to help out the Lord of the West who snarled at her, growled at her, mouthed off to her (in his own way) and then finally grew to accept her. Personally, I found the whole episode hysterical…congrats to the winners!

The Immanent Hope, HeavenlyEclipse, Guest,Menarie, Asian Delicacy, AiydanWarrior, atem4321, walomadolo, Glon Morski, DarkKnightShiva

**Notes:**

Soothsayer – A fortune-teller, oracle, or any other number of future reading professions that have been seen throughout history. Izayoi is the Miko equivalent of a soothsayer. I am using the word Uranaishi, which is the literal word for fortune-teller in Japanese and is actually not connected to Miko's specifically. Historically speaking, however, Miko's have been known to have prophetic abilities in Japanese culture but are not given a specific name because of the ability.

Katana – the larger of the three piece Samurai sword set, which consisted of in size order biggest to smallest: Katana (Long sword), Wakizashi (short sword), and Daisho (dagger).

Fuchi – The hilt collar of the sword, which separates the blade from the handle. It is generally round and is made of metal. Some people refer to it as the hand protector because it blocks the front hand of the sword man so that, in a fight, if the opponent's blade ran up the length of the sword, it would not continue and cut the sword man; instead, the blade would hit the Fuchi, stopping before any damage was done.

Kashira – The butt cap of the blade's hilt or handle. It covers the end of the hilt so that the wood is not exposed. It has no real purpose to the swords overall effectiveness but usually provided a seal or some decoration to identify the sword or the sword man.

Saya – A wooden scabbard for the sword, usually lacquered so that it is highly glossed. Traditionally, Samurai katana had black lacquer. However, if a blade was not going to be used or was not going to be used for an extended period of time it would be stored in a natural Saya, left not lacquered. They did this because prolonged exposure to the lacquered sheath could cause the blade to corrode because lacquer retains moisture.

Takeshi 武 – Sesshoumaru and Rin's first born child. His name means fierce or warrior. It is spelled with only one Kanji making it a relatively short name like Rin's.

**Next Chapter:**

**N/A**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

4/13/2014


	98. So it Begins

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

**So it Begins**

The light outside the room faded as Inuyasha gently positioned the sword in his belt, his eyes traveling upwards towards Sesshoumaru slowly. The older man was standing with his chin held up high but his eyes somehow lowered: a contradiction on his face. Inuyasha licked his lips as the thought consumed him.

"_I just don't get him—after everything in our lives, it seems so impossible for him to have changed so much_." He shook his head, his fingers brushing against the edge of Tetsusaiga at his waist. The coolness of the sword's handle made him relax instantly and the vague pulse of its power brought him tremendous comfort he almost couldn't explain. "_It's like it's trying to speak to me_." He narrowed his eyes and his fingers tightened on the Kashira of the sword. Tetsusaiga pulsed again in his hands and he inhaled sharply as its message seemed to materialize in his mind.

"_Trust_." It spoke softly in an ancient language he was sure he shouldn't understand but did.

"_Can I trust Sesshoumaru?"_ Inuyasha exhaled slowly and resisted the urge to shake his head back and forth. "_No_." He spoke internally, the sound firm as it resounded throughout his head. "_But—,"_ He hesitated as Tetsusaiga vibrated steadily under his grip, the gentleness of the action making it seem almost like a purr. If he would have really been thinking about it, he would have thought it odd for a sword to do such a thing and yet, it all seemed so normal, as if this was what demonic arts meant—a sword that was as demon as he was. "_I trust this sword_." Inuyasha acknowledged as he allowed his body to calm. _"I might not trust Sesshoumaru but I trust you Tetsusaiga_."

The sword stopped vibrating and pulsating immediately, seeming to go dormant under his touch. The dog demon didn't think anything of it as he broke eye contact with his brother, not realizing how long the two had been staring at one another. As if by silent agreement, Sesshoumaru turned around and started out the door. Rin, seeming unfazed by the movement from her husband, merely looked over her shoulder, watching as he disappeared into the fading twilight. A slight huff left her mouth and her shoulders sagged as if disappointed but the momentary melancholy didn't last long.

"Okaa-sama?" Takeshi whispered as he knelt at his mother's side, looking anxiously after his father.

"Saki ni iku." Rin waved a hand towards the door, motioning for the boy to 'go ahead' and leave after his father.

Takeshi immediately rose and turned respectfully towards the other people in the room: his elders. He bowed low towards them and Inuyasha felt the urge to bow towards the boy, his nephew, in return but didn't. "Konbanwa." The boy told them as he raised his head looking first at Inuyasha, "Ojii-san." He smiled slight and turned next towards Kagome. "Obaa-san."

Kagome sent the boy a sweet smile as she heard the respectful term of endearment. "_Aunt—I'm somebody's aunt_." She realized, her eyes actually misting a little bit from the humbling thought. "Konbanwa." She spoke in Nihon-go without really realizing it as she bowed to the boy.

Takeshi smiled brightly in return, his mother's smile on his father's face. "That's pretty good." He laughed slightly and nodded towards his uncle one last time before turning on his heel and heading off into the night.

"That boy—always on Chichie heels." Rin shook her head only switching to English once her son had left. "It's getting late." She changed the subject as she looked away from the quickly fading day towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "Might I offer you some dinner?"

"Um," Kagome blinked as the offer entered her brain, she hadn't even thought of the possibility of being asked to stay for dinner and now that the question was presented to her, it felt strange. "Ah," She turned towards Inuyasha, the feeling of his own flustered emotions scrapping against her psyche. "Inuyasha?"

"Um," Inuyasha mumbled just like her, turning towards his wife with blindsided eyes. "I—guess," He cleared his throat slightly and looked towards Rin. "That would be fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted awkwardly. "We didn't really have any plans."

"Excellent." Rin smiled and with the grace of a crane lifted herself from the ground without use of her hands. She seemed to glide upwards move than stand, her hands coming in front of her, folding delicately in a regal position. "It will be a simple meal I'm afraid—we weren't prepared for anything too extravagant."

"Of course." Kagome interjected as she rose to her feet as well feeling absolutely klutzy in comparison to the other woman. "We thank you for whatever you can offer."

"Yes." Rin smiled sweetly and then sent Inuyasha an imploring look. "If you like your son may come."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he had to clutch his jaw in order to force himself not to gap. "How—?"

"I'm a demon." Rin sent him an amused look as she raised one delicate hand and touched her nose. "His smells all over you." She shook her head and turned towards the porch door moving with small steps towards the entrance. "And another," she paused thoughtfully and gave Inuyasha a strange look. "A kitsune?" She chuckled as the Nihon-go word dropped off her tongue, Kagome recognizing it instantly for fox, although she wasn't sure how. "He can come as well, oh." She smiled brightly and then her eyes narrowed as an almost devious smile graced her features. "The human's mate can come as well—if her condition permits."

"You know all of that?" Kagome cut in before Inuyasha could say a word. "Even that she's pregnant?"

"The nose knows." Rin wiggled her eyebrows in the most undignified way she could manage making Kagome giggle. "It also knows that both pups, obviously, are adopted." She sent Kagome a soft smile as if to say it might be possible later that another pup may come, a pup that wasn't adopted.

Kagome flushed immediately as the idea jumped up inside her head. It was an idea she had been toying with for months, one might even say for the better part of a year now. "_A child—my child—,_" She dared to glance at Inuyasha who seemed completely unaware of the silent exchange that had occurred between the two women. "_His child—."_ An image of Takeshi popped into her head, his dark hair and those burnt brown ears on top of his head so like his uncle. "_Would they look like him?_" She wondered even as the image of Takeshi morphed.

His dark black hair changed turning blackish brown with obvious red and blondish tints maybe even silver. Bright gold eyes were replaced with almost silver grey irises, which were highlighted with beautiful sweeps of deep gold that flared just around his pupils making his eyes appear to have a natural glow. Inuyasha's strong Irish nose replaced Takeshi's delicate Nippon one and his chin appeared as well followed by thicker eyebrows and higher cheekbones. Before Kagome realized it, Takeshi had completely changed becoming a whole new person who stood before her in her mind's eye. A perfect mixture of Inuyasha and herself seemed to stand right in front of her: tall like his father and with a coloration more like his mother. He was handsome, she couldn't deny, and on his face she could just imagine Inuyasha's smile, cocky and boyishly charming—his father's son.

"Well," Inuyasha suddenly spoke, the image in Kagome's mind breaking away instantly as she was brought back to reality, a reality where such a child might, and probably would, never exist. "We'll need to go to the ship to get them."

"Myoga go get-to them!" The old flea shot up, drawing their attention back to his previously forgotten presence.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, irritation with the elderly man still biting at his tongue. Before he could say anything, however, he snapped his mouth closed and took a deep breath. He could tell by the look on Myoga's face that the flea would be downright relieved to leave them at this moment. He seemed uncomfortable and awkward and, most of all, extremely tried. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha managed to ask and Myoga nodded his head so sharply that the dog demon couldn't deny him. "Okay—be quick about it."

"Hai!" Myoga called quickly and ran out of the room, his old body moving so quickly that he seemed ten years younger in that moment.

Tetsusaiga pulsed at his side and Inuyasha sighed, his hand reaching for the sword, rubbing his thumb against it carefully.

Kagome watched him carefully, the slump of his shoulders telling her far more than his mind ever could in that moment. She reached for him slowly but her fingers stopped midair as the image of that unborn boy flickered back into her brain. She couldn't explain it and she couldn't understand it but her hand stopped and she turned quickly towards Rin. The older woman smiled at her softly, almost apologetically and Kagome frowned. "_Why?_" The words were spoken in her head but she was sure by the look on Rin's face that the woman had somehow heard her or maybe just felt it like an empath could.

The woman only shrugged as if she had no idea but Kagome knew she had to, Rin had to know. "Dinner will be served on the other side." Rin spoke changing the subject of a conversation that had never existed out loud as she looked out the door towards the frozen garden. The snow was falling once more, the cold flakes drifting down so slowly that they seemed almost haunting.

Kagome followed Rin as she stepped onto the porch, her eyes taking in the strange silence of the courtyard. The only disturbance in the snow were the footprints of Sesshoumaru and Takeshi, all other footprints seemed to be long gone covered by another layer of white. "It's so peaceful." She whispered to Rin as she allowed the image of the boy to disappear back into a safe place in her mind. She would question Rin later, after all there would be plenty of time for questioning that she was sure of. "Living in Jamaica, I forgot what snow was like." She commented as she turned to look back at Inuyasha.

The dog demon in question was staring down at the sword on his hip, his golden eyes filled with contemplation and what appeared to be astonishment. Rin smiled for the sight and glanced towards Kagome, checking to see if the girl saw the look as well; which, of course, she had.

Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully studying the way his gold eyes ran over the sword, starting at the top and gradually sailing back down towards its hand guard. Those serious eyes ran up and down the handle again and again, so enraptured that he didn't appear to notice either woman looking at him. "_His father's sword_." She thought to herself not bothering to question how she knew the information, she had given up questioning such things an hour ago. Kagome licked her lips as she took her eyes off him and looked at the swords handle, studying the wispy ends of the white wrap that was rung around it. "_It doesn't look like much_." She told herself even as her heart jolted in her chest. For the briefest of moment, she felt another presence swarm around them, a gigantic compilation of energy that made her skin prickle. "What the—?" She started to whisper just as the presence evaporated in the air. Her eyes flickered towards Rin only to find the other woman looking straight at her.

"_You felt it?_" Her eyes seemed to say as they gazed at Kagome.

The younger girl couldn't even nod in return, only mentally scream the word 'yes' at the top of her lungs. She didn't for a moment worry if Rin understood; however, Kagome knew she did.

"Inuyasha-sama." Rin called as she turned away from Kagome focusing her attention on her brother-in-law.

The dog demon's head shot up, his ears twitching from the sound of Rin's voice. "Hai?"

"This way," She motioned with one hand towards her left as she smiled in a way that only she could. The expression was so soft and sweet that it was almost as if she was a child with that smile on her face and not an adult. "Myoga will have your sons and daughter-in-law soon, so we should prepare."

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked towards his wife, the overwhelming urge to be by her side suddenly consuming him now that everything appeared to be winding down and the adrenaline in his body was ebbing. Cautiously, his eyes watching Rin with a bit of worry he stepped over the threshold of the door. Clawed fingers reached behind him and pulled the door closed as his other free hand reached for Kagome.

Understanding instantly, Kagome moved towards her husband, her own hand rising to meet his. The spark of natural electricity which always seemed to run between them made Kagome's stomach flip flop and she inhaled sharply. The warmth of his fingers brushing against her own made her whole body feel abruptly heavy as if it no longer needed to support itself because it knew there was another who could support its weight without trying.

"_Inuyasha_." The name was whispered in her mind her subconscious wanting to pull him to her, to wrap herself around him and take comfort from him but she didn't dare.

Inuyasha allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers in that moment, interweaving his calloused fingertips with her own before he pulled her towards his side. He didn't dare to hold her, however, not in front of Rin, a product of a country where affection was highly frowned upon in public. For the moment, he was content to inhale her scent as he held onto each finger as if he needed that precious lifeline in order to take another step. "Kagome." He mumbled as the sweet smell of the sea and Irish lilies made his heart steady in his chest.

Unable to resist, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead, his lips lingering over the spot for several seconds. Kagome sighed sweetly in response, her body moving a little closer to his as she allowed herself a precious second to relax. Encouraged, Inuyasha dipped his head, prepared to kiss her full on the mouth. His heart hammered in his chest wanting nothing more than to consume her in that second.

"Auh hm." Rin cleared her throat suddenly making both Inuyasha and Kagome jump apart.

The younger dog demon turned his eyes upwards in time to see the bright red face of his sister-in-law. "_Damn it."_ He cursed as he realized how brazen it was in this society to touch your wife so openly in public and so indecently. "_I mean—come on—Otou-sama only kissed Okaa-sama once in front of me!"_ He chastised himself as a blush appeared on even his cheeks. "Sorry." He quickly apologized and Rin let out an awkward laugh in return.

"No, no, its fine." She said with a little bow as she started down the walkway without another thought, although her body did appear stiff as she moved, some of her grace leaving her.

Humiliated, Kagome felt her face grow even redder. She, unlike Inuyasha, was naturally a modest person, which made their display of affection in front of her sister-in-law even worst. "_I can't believe we did that_." She covered her face with her hands as she began walking. "_She must think I'm a—I can't even say it_." She resisted the urge to throw her hands up in the air exasperated. "_I should just change the subject—just—anything—change it_." She thought rapidly wanting the embarrassed feeling to disappear and leave her only wallowing in humiliation. "So," She blurted out as she looked straight at Rin's back. "You're a half demon like Inuyasha?"

Rin stopped dead in front of her and Kagome felt a lump form in her throat that had nothing to do with nervousness and everything to do with her own feeling of stupidity at the moment.

"_Who asks that?_" She yelled at herself and was just about to take her words back when Rin chuckled slightly.

"Yes and no." The older woman shrugged as she started walking again guiding them down the porch and around it towards the other side. It appeared as if the porch wrapped around the entirety of the building. "Inuyasha is a half demon by love," She explained gingerly as if her words held little or no importance in reality. "I am a half demon by force."

"What?" Kagome whispered out the word all her earlier fears and embarrassments washing away as she tried to comprehend what Rin had said.

Behind her, Inuyasha felt his stomach drop to his feet, unlike Kagome, he had understood what Rin meant immediately. "She was," He paused trying to find the right word but unable to think of any that were delicate, there just weren't delicate words for things like this. "—raped?" All three adults stopped walking as the word hovered in the air around them just like the snowflakes as they came to earth.

"My mother," Rin began slowly as she turned and looked out across the complex. They had gone quite a ways during their short walk and now were standing looking out at another part of the garden. This section was wide opened with very few trees or bushes or plants in general. It was almost as if it were set up to be a play area, which was possible seeing that Rin and Sesshoumaru did have a child, albeit a big one. "My mother," Rin tried one more time as a soft smile formed on her face. "—was a beautiful woman, both inside and out." She closed her eyes and the soft smile turned so beautifully sad that it enchanted Kagome and Inuyasha both, captivating them as they listened to the girl. "She raised me with grace and civility and never once told me I had my father's face." Rin reached up as she spoke, the tips of her small fingers brushing at her cheek. "Luckily, to my knowledge, I don't look like him at all anyway."

"You do look more human than half." Kagome spoke, unsure of what else one was supposed to say in a conversation such as this. Even though she had what could be called firsthand experience with the subject, her experience was more along the lines of what Rin's mother had experienced and not what the daughter of such an unfortunate circumstance would understand.

"Yes," Rin's eyes snapped opened dark and perfect in so many ways. "I even have more human ears." She pulled back her hair revealing perfectly rounded ears as she grinned, the look befitting her.

"So how did you meet Sesshoumaru?" Kagome quickly cut in changing the subject once more to something that had to be a much safer subject.

"After my mother died."

Kagome felt like banging her head on the wall as the darkness that seemed to have settled on the conversation grew. "_No matter what I do—."_ She whined and glanced at Inuyasha. Immediately, she noticed the uncomfortable look on the dog demon's face and grimaced apologetically. "_Sorry_." She wanted to say but knew better than to voice the thought out loud, although she wasn't sure if it mattered anymore whether she spoke out loud or silent. "_Rin can probably hear my every thought_." She told herself just as the girl began speaking once more.

"I was living at a Miko temple," Rin spoke slowly, giving no indication whether she had heard Kagome's thoughts or not. "Masquerading as a human if you will."

"Good word." Inuyasha commented and Rin laughed slightly.

"Kagome's word." She told them as she sent Kagome a thankful smile.

"He used it first, I just stole it," Kagome pointed towards Inuyasha as she allowed herself to relax a bit. "Long story."

"I know." Rin nodded and the other miko instantly frowned understanding exactly what Rin had meant.

"_She knows everything—the gift of empathy at its best, I suppose_." Kagome shuddered feeling just slightly uncomfortable. "_Is that how everyone will feel when they know about me?" _She wondered but didn't have time to give the idea too much thought; Rin didn't let her.

"A group of wolf demons attacked the temple, it was a horrible incident." Rin spoke matter-of-factly, but it was obvious by her tone that the very idea still haunted her to this day. "At least twenty of our sisters died, mulled, eaten." The woman sighed as if tired and raised her hand up to rub her temple gingerly. "I was huddled, hidden in a tree when the leader came and started a fire."

"They burned the temple." Inuyasha deduced, speaking in a low whisper.

Rin moved her hand from her face and sent her brother-in-law a taunt smile. "Burn it to the ground! Burn it to the ground." The older demon snorted as she mimicked the man from so long ago, her eyes burning for a second in a way that seemed impossible on such a sweet face. "I couldn't move—I couldn't think. I was going to let myself die."

Rin hesitated then and the burning look in her eye calmed as it was replaced by another one, a softer one.

"And then," Her tight smile eased, becoming something far more gentle, far more herself. "I heard the swoosh of a sword and the scream of a man being cut down."

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome offered as she watched Rin's eyes become far off and distant.

"He saved me." Rin nodded and suddenly an amused chuckle bubbled up from her throat. "He told me I should leave—go to a village and disappear. I explained I was a half demon. He said," She laughed a little bit more and shivered as a cold wind suddenly blew about them. "He said, half demon or not you should still have enough pride to keep yourself alive." Rin buried her hands in her sleeves and sent Kagome a soft peaceful look. "I stood up—and I followed him, I never stopped following him and he never once turned me away."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he took the story in, finding in hardly believable and yet unable to deny that Rin's scent had held nothing but truth. "_How is this even the same person?_" He asked himself as he licked his lips and tried not to stare at Rin with perfect disbelief. "How long ago was that?" He asked already knowing that it had to of been at least a hundred years or so but thinking sternly that it couldn't be more. "_There's no way Sesshoumaru would have accepted a half demon so easily four hundred—three hundred years ago—fuck even now it seem improbable_."

"Three hundred years—a little more." Rin shrugged as she answered, she too already knew many things.

"Wow." Kagome spoke in disbelief not noticing the disgruntled look that popped up on her husband's face. "You've been together—um—quite a while."

Rin blushed but didn't comment as they began walking once more, as if it had been an agreed upon move. "It doesn't seem that way." She spoke gingerly and Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

Her and Inuyasha had been married over six months now but it felt like it had only been a day. "_It's still so fresh and new_." She thought to herself and she trailed closely behind Rin's back not noticing that Inuyasha was still standing where they had left him. Not even her empathy seemed to notice in that moment.

The dog demon stared after the two women his eyes dangerously narrowed as his thoughts turned over and over again in his mind, turbulent. "_Four hundred years ago we barely escaped Sesshoumaru's claws_." He thought to himself as he stared at Rin and Kagome in front of him without seeing either. "_A hundred years later he meets her and—doesn't raise a finger."_ He bit his lower lip being careful not to draw blood because in present company blood would draw attention. "_What happened in that hundred years or," _He glanced at his sister-in-law expectantly the idea rattling around in his brain actually bringing him some comfort._ "Could Rin have made the change happen?_"

Part of him sincerely hoped so and he, at least, knew exactly why.

-break-

Miroku leaned over the railing of the ship as he watched the last of the crew trudge back onto the Shikuro for the night. They seemed to be in good spirits, laughing and joking with each other as some of them stumbled up the gangplank laughing ridiculously. Their faces were bright red and their eyes were glazed from whatever alcohol they had managed to get a hold of. Some of them were holding onto food that looked downright unappealing and unrecognizable to the young man's eyes but he didn't dare say a word as he watched them scarf it down.

"_I just hope they don't vomit it up later_." He told himself with a shake of his head as he looked towards Totosai who was standing a little to his left. The old man was watching the men intently too, his eyes seeming a bit dazed as if he couldn't believe some of the things he was seeing. The sight gave Miroku pause and he frowned heavily as he shifted his weight on the railing, turning himself so that he could see the man. "Totosai?"

The old man blinked quickly and methodically turned his attention towards the other man. "Miroku-sama?" He mumbled honorably as he nodded his head at the boy and offered him a slightly dazed smile.

"Why didn't you go out?" Miroku jerked his chin towards the shore as he pushed himself officially off the railing, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or go with Otou-san?"

Totosai finally smiled from the question and shook his head slowly as if to brush it off and away from him. His eyes turned away from Miroku and he looked down at the dock below them. He blinked once, then twice and finally a third time before a low sigh shook his whole body to the core. "Totosai," He began slowly as he looked up and out over the water into the thriving metropolis before them. "Not-to welcome."

"Not welcomed?" Miroku muttered in response as he furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand what the man meant. "Why wouldn't you be welcomed here?" He uncrossed his arms, allowing one hand to wash over the scenery. "It's you home."

"No—no—no." Totosai grinned sadly, his expression catching Miroku completely off guard. "Not-to home, Shikuro." The old man nodded sharply as he looked towards Miroku with weary and suddenly aged eyes. "Shikuro home—only-y home."

"But?" The younger man started to protest only to be interrupted by the sound of footsteps hitting the gangplank hard and at a run.

"Miroku-sama!" Myoga's voice hit the air, loud and adamant.

"Hai?" Miroku returned the call, switching languages only briefly as he watched Myoga nearly leap over the last few feet of the gangplank, landing on the quarterdeck firmly.

Myoga ignored Miroku for all of a second as his eyes caught sight of Totosai. The two stared at each other, their old eyes connecting in a way that Miroku had never actually seen between them before. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two men bowed towards each other, dipping their bodies until their eyes had to break contact. "Gomen naisai." Myoga whispered the apology, his eyes raising slowly once more towards Totosai who shook his head and offered a strained tight lipped smile in return.

"No need-u." He mumbled and raised his body back up to its normal hunched over height.

Myoga nodded but something about the lines in his forehead seemed to say he didn't believe Totosai was fine in the least. Still, he turned away from the other man and back towards Miroku without a second thought. "Inuyasha-sama want-to Miroku-sama and Sango-sama to come—Shippo-chan too."

"Come?" Miroku frowned as he tried to concentrate on Myoga's words despite how distracted he was by the strange exchange he had just witnessed.

"Hai," Myoga nodded once sharply as he motioned towards a small litter that was just now catching up with him. "For Sango-sama."

Miroku stared at the litter and shook his head in complete confusion. "Why are we going?" He asked as he raised a concerned eyebrow not wanting to move his wife unless his father was the one telling him it was a good idea.

"For dinner." Myoga's words were so blunt that Miroku almost couldn't believe that he was discounting them.

"Dinner?" Miroku said the word slowly as if it had a strange taste he couldn't quite get used to. "What the hell happened?" He finally burst unable to contain the question as he stared at Myoga who seemed relatively unphased by everything. "I was expecting a fight."

The old flea smiled apologetically and glanced over towards Totosai who was also looking at him with no small bit of suspicion. The other old demon's suspicion, however, didn't seem to focus on the dinner or the possible fight, it seemed deeply rooted in something neither could understand. Feeling far more exposed than he felt comfortable with, Myoga shifted his eyes away from his friend and back towards Miroku. "Myoga will explain on the way."

"Huh?" Miroku felt dumb founded his mind not yet processing what Myoga had actually said.

Frustrated by the whole thing, the flea demon actually growled before losing his temper to a certain degree. "Shitagau!" He yelled towards Miroku and pointed towards the back hallway as men on deck, whether sober or drunk, stopped and stared at the bizarre spectacle. Unlike the mean on deck, however, Miroku had understood the command and the fact that Myoga had just ordered him to 'obey.' "Ima," The flea demon continued on irritation seeming to bubble up in his throat. "Miroku-sama."

"_Obey now_." The words echoed in Miroku's ears and without any thought he turned and walked towards the back cabin where he knew both Sango and Shippo currently were. He couldn't explain why he listened, he outranked Myoga on this ship and yet, in that moment, he felt as if he were but a child once more.

The old flea demon huffed and his hands shook a little as he watched Miroku walk towards the hallway. He wasn't moving quickly by any means but he was moving and for that Myoga was thankful.

"Myoga-kun?"

Myoga stopped and turned back towards his lifelong friend. The two stared at each other once again, their eyes connecting in a way that only long time friends can connect. An unspoken question formed between them as old eyes meet old eyes. It flowed like water back and forth in the space connecting their bodies and neither one of them wanted to stop that flow. To stop it was to come to a conclusion, to generate an answer, and neither could possibly stand the answer to come.

After several seconds Myoga nodded once, slow and controlled even as his eyes grew dark with melancholy. "Hai." The old flea spoke, his voice breaking just a little bit as the weight of everything that had happened in the past few hours hit him hard.

Totosai looked away at the admission and bit his lip as his eyes traveled out across the Nippon night. Myoga followed his gaze, neither man bothering to speak as their hearts ached in their chest from the joint realization they both had made.

They were home, after nearly four hundred years of avoiding this place—they were home—and both of them, from the bottom of their hearts, wished they weren't.

-break-

Almost thirty minutes later, Miroku reached out his hand towards Sango, helping her out of the strange litter of Myoga finished telling them the story of what had taken place in their absence. At first, even Miroku and Sango had not believed everything they had heard. It seemed dangerous to be here, to be near a man that Inuyasha had told them had tried to kill him as a child. The father-to-be looked down at the swollen stomach of his very pregnant wife and held back the urge to shove her inside the litter once more but refrained.

"_If this Rin is—what Myoga says she is—we'll be okay_." He told himself even though he was sure he didn't believe himself.

Sango huffed as she grasped Miroku's hand tightly to keep her balance as her foot came down in contact with the ground finally. "Oh, thank God." She whispered to herself as a wave of dizziness and slight nausea gripped her to her core.

"Are you okay?" Shippo whispered as he tugged on the skirt she wore, the only article of clothing she currently could fit into, a dark burgundy gown and petticoat that Miroku had stolen off a vessel somewhere around India from a woman he had described as _full bodied_.

"_That's a term for wine and_," She paused in her own thought as her swollen feet started to ache a little. "_Pregnant women the size of whales_." Her chin wobbled as she tried to hold back tears that she couldn't contain. She felt the sharp intake of air around her from both Shippo and Miroku as they realized exactly what her look meant and tried not to cower in fear of her oncoming tears. "I'm so—so—so," She tried to stop the words knowing they were irrational. With conviction she bit down on her lip and lowered her chin so that she could control her emotions. After several seconds she felt the emotion ebb, the tears receding. She sighed thankfully and feeling controlled once more opened her eyes just in time to see her giant looming burgundy stomach mocking her. "Huge." The word left her mouth before she had a chance to stop it.

"Sango?" Miroku reached for her trying to think of something to say or do to stop the onslaught but his mind was blank, absolutely blank. "_Damn it!_"

"Do something!" Shippo whimpered as he inched away from the woman in terror.

"I'm trying to think of something." Miroku hissed back as he reached for his wife only to get his hand slapped away within an instant.

"I'm not a child that scrapped its knee!" Sango chastised as she motioned towards her completely morphed body. "I'm a giant, legitimately a giant—like Gulliver's Travels giant in the—the—whatever place that was." She threw her hands up exasperated and Miroku docked to miss being hit in the face.

"Brab—something." Shippo mumbled as he tried to remember the book. Kagome had read it to him only a few months before but he couldn't remember the name just yet.

"Not helping." Miroku practically growled towards the child as he looked towards his wife. "Sango—they were tall," Miroku tried to comfort the best he could but even he had never been good at this sort of thing, mainly because of who had raised him. "You're just wi—."

Sango sent him a death glare, her eyes blazing with such red hot fury that he simply shut his mouth and smiled at her horrified.

"Good move." Shippo whispered as he inched towards Myoga, the safer of the three adults he was surrounded by.

Myoga simply shook his head from their antics and with an old yet gentle hand reached for Sango's shoulder. The woman jumped at the contact and turned as if ready to scream but the sight of Myoga's soft smile and worn eyes made her pause. "Sango-sama." He said her name with the love and affection of a grandfather—a great grandfather. "Look." He motioned towards the world she had yet to take in and as Sango turned every emotion in her head came back into complete control.

A gorgeous red roof trimmed with a daring black covered in white snow that reflected the already patient moonlight filled her vision. The soft glow of paper lanterns, the paper dyed with wondrous blues and reds and pinks and all sorts of pastels, flickered as they swayed in the soft cold breeze. The light from them danced, reflecting the smooth dark reddish brown wood of a door and illuminating the soft white paper of the screens that lead inside them. Shadows performed intricate plays as that light continued to illuminate everything, branches from trees becoming swans and snowflakes becoming black stars.

Her dark eyes fluttered as she took in the house before her having never in her life seen anything like it. "Amazing." She whispered feeling almost breathless as Shippo once more came to stand beside her, his bright green eyes filled with the same images, taking them in wholeheartedly.

"Wow—this place is—." The child hesitated and looked up at Sango and Miroku as if asking them to provide his tongue with the right word.

"Unbelievable." Miroku provided without taking his eyes off the house.

Satisfied, Myoga motioned with his hand towards them. "This way." He whispered softly as he started towards the house and one room in particular where three shadows were just barely outlined inside.

Offering his hand to his wife, Miroku guided her along the slight path towards the building or house, as it were, Myoga leading the way with Shippo hot on his heels. "Is this de house?" Shippo asked as he came up beside Myoga practically hoping up and down in his excitement.

"Hai." Myoga responded as he reached the three short steps which lead upwards onto a small porch that seemed to wrap around the entirety of the building. Within seconds his hands were on the door frame and tugging at the edge opening it effortlessly and without any caution.

Miroku blinked quickly as the somewhat startled face of his father came into view along with, Kagome's, and a strange woman he didn't know. Together they were all sitting in the middle of a rather large room with no wood on the floor or furniture either. "Um."

"Miroku." Inuyasha stood up immediately unable to stop the wave of relief he actually felt looking at his son. "It's good to see you." Quickly, he crossed the room reaching out his hand towards the other man in lue of simply hugging him.

Miroku took the offered hand automatically, feeling the same relief his father did within seconds of the two hands grasping one another. "You as well." He whispered the word as softly as possible as he held his father's hand a little longer than he should have. "Otou-san."

"Pup." Inuyasha mumbled in return and Miroku knew the significance of the term of endearment instantly.

He smiled as his body relaxed some of his earlier anxiety replaced simply with a feeling of security, the feeling all children get when their parents are within their reach. "Myoga filled us in on the way here." He commented as he motioned towards Myoga who was still standing beside the door not moving.

"Good." Inuyasha whispered as he glanced at the man and bit his lip unsure if he should tell Myoga to stay for dinner or not. In the end, it was not his decision to make however.

"Myoga excu-zu himself." The little demon bowed his head with those blunt words and closed the door much to everyone's shock. Everyone's shock that is, except Kagome.

The young Miko felt the tremble of emotions that seemed to come off of Myoga like sweat: fear, anger, humiliation, but most of all regret. "_So much regret_." Kagome narrowed her eyes not sure why such an emotion would encompass Myoga so entirely.

A sudden grunt from Sango was the only thing that brought the group and Kagome out of their stupor. "That was a good kick." Sango commented as she rubbed at her injured side stiffly.

Immediately Inuyasha and Miroku both turned towards the woman taking in her flushed cheeks. "Come here." Inuyasha was the first to react with his firm command causing the girl to roll her eyes but obeyed. "You need to sit."

"I'm fine." Sango groused but allowed Inuyasha to lead her towards the side of the room where Kagome still sat. A pillow rested on the floor there, which made Sango frown. "_I'm I supposed to sit on that?_" She questioned internally but not willing to insult the unknown woman sitting across from said pillow refrained. Between Miroku and Inuyasha, she was lowered to the ground beside Kagome as she grumbled inaudible words that everyone in the room was sure were better left unsaid. "Thank you." She finally pronounced out loud as she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm never standing up." She grumbled towards Kagome who instantly laughed and reached out a hand to squeeze Sango's shoulder.

"It's good to see you." Kagome whispered sincerely and motioned towards the tiny Shippo who bounded towards her and plopped himself down in her lap without hesitation.

"Here Miroku." Inuyasha motioned to a spot on the ground beside Sango before he himself rounded the women and took his place back beside Kagome. "Um," He cleared his throat slightly and motioned towards the woman across from them. "This is Rin-sama." He addressed in a mixture of both languages. "My brother's wife."

Happily (albeit uncomfortably to some extent) seated, Sango and Miroku turned their focus towards the woman who sat before them her position in the room seeming to signify that she held all the power within it. Before either Sango or Miroku could introduce themselves the woman surprised them by presenting them with a beautiful almost sparkling smile.

"Hello." It grew even brighter as she spoke and dipped her head downwards. The hair that flowed about her shoulders dangled down brushing the tatami mat slightly before she raised again. "I am Rin but please," She tilted her head to the side her beautiful dark eyes seeming to smile as vibrantly as her pink lips. "Call me Obaa-san." She brought her hands up in front of her clasping her fingers together as her eyes sparkled at the prospect of being someone's aunt.

"She's older than you?" Sango asked bluntly, both her personality and her late stage of pregnancy making her tongue loose with no exceptions.

Inuyasha winced at the blunt comment and glanced towards Kagome who merely shrugged as if to say she had been thinking the same thing. "Yes," He answered before commenting dryly under his breath, "I guess I'm just mature for my age."

"That's a laugh." Miroku mumbled under his breath as well causing Sango and Kagome to laugh and, surprisingly, Rin as well.

"You must be Sango-sama." The woman spoke, the sparkle in her eyes never fading as she placed her hands back down in her lap.

Sango blushed at the honorific Rin had placed on the end of her name but nodded none the less. "No need to speak so—so—highly." Sango waved her hand adamantly as she brushed her fingers over her stomach absently.

"Sango-san then." Rin corrected and turned towards Miroku. "And you must be Miroku-sama."

It was only after she had said Miroku's name that Kagome's amusement faded into something else completely. Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips as she studied Rin with abject scrutiny. "_We never told her their names." _The younger miko clicked her tongue as she stared at Rin who didn't turn towards her even once. "_Is that part of being a miko? An empath?"_

Unlike Kagome, Miroku didn't think anything of the fact that the woman had known his name. Instead, he couldn't help but be transfixed by the sweet smile that spread across her face as she spoke, the young man not able to stop himself from shifting a bit awkwardly. This was nothing like meeting his grandfathers, this was his aunt, his young aunt who had a smile that lit up the whole room and eyes that sparkled like a little girl's. "_And she called me -sama_." He shook his head not even sure why that fact made him feel proud. "Yes—I'm Miroku," He bowed a bit as his father had taught him to over the past few months. "And well—," He raised his head and smiled modestly as he waved his hand as if to dismiss a thought. "No need for the –sama."

Rin shook her head as if this entertained her greatly and bowed her head. "Of course." She acknowledged as she bowed her head towards him as well. "Miroku-san." She settled on, just as she had with Sango. Her head raised back up only seconds later and she turned her attention towards the child sitting prestigiously at Sango's side as if guarding her expanding stomach.

"And this is?" She asked even as her eyes sparkled, seeming to say she already knew but wanted to give the child the benefit of the doubt.

"Shippo." The little boy spoke proudly as he puffed up his chest to look bigger.

"Shippo-chan." Rin smiled brightly at the boy, her eyes filled with admiration as he stood up and held up his chin a little higher. "A fine looking man." She nodded sharply and glanced towards Inuyasha once more. "Such fine boys you have."

"They're okay." Inuyasha shrugged vaguely as he smiled down at the little red headed boy even as his heart twanged slightly. It was a sensation that Kagome didn't miss and one she understood all too well.

Shippo for his part sent the older man a coy smirk befitting of having spent time with Inuyasha. "You should count your blessings," The little boy crossed his arms over his chest and made a strange clicking noise with his tongue. "Not everyone gets a kit like me."

Rin laughed as did everyone in the room including Kagome. For the past few months of her newly married life, she had become distracted from the child focusing instead on the relationship she was building with the man she loved dearly. And now, looking back on her own distraction, she couldn't help but feel bad, her heart aching a little bit for the neglect she had inflicted on the boy. "_I was selfish_." She narrowed her eyes as the smile began to leave her face. "_I was so distracted that I—I let Myoga and Totosai take him without a second thought._"

"_Don't worry too much."_

Kagome's head shot up as the voice filled her mind, surrounding her like an old friends. "_Where—?_" Her eyes tore through the room, looking everywhere for the source but the voice was only in her mind, existing nowhere else. Her eyes narrowed and her graze shifted to Rin who was already looking at her intrigued but knowledgeable all at the same time.

A slight scraping at the door stopped Kagome before she could comment on the strangeness of the look. Hastily, six pairs of eyes shifted towards the door taking in the slight opening that had formed as if someone had opened the door just a fraction of an inch.

Rin's sudden chuckle made everyone almost jump and their heads snap around to view the young woman. "It looks like we have one more for dinner tonight." She spoke sweetly as she looked towards the shoiji door. "Mariko-chan." Rin whispered as she motioned towards the crack in the door.

Inuyasha glanced towards the door, the scent coming from the other side familiar and unfamiliar all at once. It was soft, there was really no other way to describe it, soft and relaxing and gentle. The smell of everything that one thinks of when they are content: flowers, summer breezes, light rain, fresh soil turned up for planting. The smell of all these things and somehow more.

"Ma," Rin's sing song voice filled the air as the woman leaned forward and smiled sweetly. "Ri—ko." She sounded out the name, making it into a playful melody.

A giggle came from behind the door and two little hands, no bigger than Inuyasha's ears pulled at the door revealing two large bright sharp gold eyes. Instantly, as if realizing they had no other choice, the door was flung open with a loud clatter revealing the most precious child anyone in the room had ever seen.

Sitting between Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo in particular had to keep his jaw from falling to the ground as he watched the little girl bound into the room. Unlike her brother who had inherited his mother's more human features, this child was her father's gem. Silvery hair, reflective and bright shimmered behind her, tightened into an unkempt braid that had wispy silvery strands floating all around it. Her little kimono was covered in bright koi fish with a background as blue as the water from the pond they lived in. Her rounded baby cheeks carried soft dimples as she smiled and her bright beautiful golden eyes sparkled with all her warmth.

"Wow." Shippo mumbled as his bright green eyes rounded with absolute infatuation.

"Okaa-sama." The girl called and flung herself into Rin's already open and awaiting arms. The woman laughed and pulled the child into a hug, whispering soft sweet words into two fluttering ears on top the girl's head.

"Mariko-chan." Rin whispered sweetly as she reached up and softly massaged one little ear as she continued to speak softly in Nihon-go.

Inuyasha caught words here and there but Rin was speaking so quietly that even he could not really hear her. The words for uncle appeared and aunt and some others explaining the connection but he didn't say a word in comment for fear of not really saying the correct thing. Finally, and much to his surprise, Rin raised her head and removed one hand from a protesting ear to point in his direction.

"Inuyasha-ojii-sama."

The little girl's large gold eyes, like an owl's eyes too large for her face, turned towards him and blinked once. "Inuyasha," She repeated the name slowly as she brought her fist up to grab at her hair pulling as if nervous. "Ojii-sama." The girl finished and managed to smile shyly before hiding her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Konnichiwa." The dog demon just barely managed to say as he stared at her every feature seeing his brother and seeing his sister-in-law but most of all seeing something else, something he did not want to see. He couldn't help but see a different little girl, with grey eyes instead of gold and deep dark hair instead of silver and a face with a delicate French nose and high cheekbones. "_A little girl_."

"Konnichiwa." The little girl responded with a loud giggle as she peaked out from her mother's shoulder to look at the much older dog demon.

"She's so—adorable." Kagome mumbled as her heart swelled an image forming in her head that she could have sworn was not her own. It was of another little girl with dark hair and grayish eyes who did not exist and probably never would.

"Arigato." Rin spoke softly in the ear of the little girl, watching as the girl's eyes sparkled.

"Arigato." The little girl mimicked as she giggled and stuck her tongue out ever so slightly in an innocent nervous gesture.

"Kagome-obaa-san." She pointed towards Kagome who smiled softly at the girl, the emotion in her eyes enough to say more than any words could have. "Miroku—," Rin paused not too sure how to introduce the cousins as it were. In the end she settled for the easiest of expressions. "San. Sango-san." Rin continued to introduce them but it seemed at this point, Mariko only had eyes for the other small child no older than herself.

"This is Shippo." Rin spoke in English first before switching easily to Nihon-go. "Shippo-chan desu."

"Shippo-chan." The girl repeated sweetly as she beamed at the sweating Shippo.

"Konnichiwa." Rin coached and the little girl nodded at her mother pushing herself away from the safety of the lap so she could stand on her own.

"Konnichiwa." She did as she was told, her mother's careful hands guiding her so that she followed the greeting with a sloppy bow once again.

"Konnichiwa." The group returned, all except the shell shocked Shippo who could do nothing but stare at the little girl in wonder.

Rin smiled with a look of pride and adoration on her face. Her hand ventured upwards and caught a flickering ear once more, delicately massaging it while the little girl growled happily and fell back into her mother's lap.

"How old is she?" Sango asked as she watched the little girl practically rub her mother's hand in delight.

Rin lifted her head and smiled suspiciously before glancing at Shippo. "I think about Shippo-chan age." She smiled playfully as she watched the little boy turn bright red to the root's of his red hair. "How old are you dear?"

"Seven." Shippo puffed up his chest proudly and Rin nodded feigning very realistically that she was impressed.

"Mariko-chan is six." The woman pursed her lips looking highly entertained. "I bet you can play together."

"Really?" Shippo asked, his voice just a bit too excited to be inconspicuous.

"Mariko-chan!" A loud cry filled the room and suddenly a person, larger than any person they had seen so far in this country appeared in the door way. "Mariko—gomen naisi!" The woman fell into a bow the second she saw the party she was screaming at.

Rin waved her hand as if it was nothing and motioned towards Miroku and Sango instantly. "This is really perfect timing." She commented as she suddenly lifted Mariko up and into her lap firmly both hands now wrapping around the child as if to hold her securely. "This is the midwife." She explained and then looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes stayed on the younger man for a moment, studying him carefully with her deep dark eyes. Finally, she smiled and turned away having eyes only for the midwife this time. "Inuyasha-sama desu." She motioned towards Inuyasha who looked towards the woman completely baffled.

"Inuyasha-sama?" The woman repeated slowly and looked down at the full grown man with wide eyes. "Inuyasha-sama." She repeated, his name no longer sounding like a question but perfect astonishment.

"Hai." Inuyasha whispered as a distinctly uncomfortable feeling turned in his stomach. This woman was looking at him in a way too familiar way, as if he should know exactly who she was and yet, he couldn't place her face. "_Well, that's not completely true_." Inuyasha thought as he looked the strange demon up and down. "_I think I've smelled that scent before_."

"Sugoi!" The woman suddenly cried out and Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin as she landed on her knees in front of him, grabbing for his face with her old fat hands. "Inuyasha-sama wa—." She cried out as she began babbling so quickly in Nihon-go that even Inuyasha had no idea what she was saying any more. "Watashi wa josan-shidesu. Anata wa oboete imasen ka?"

Surprisingly though, even though Inuyasha could no longer understand the woman, Kagome could. The young woman felt completely and utterly perplexed, the foreign words that were entering her ears making perfect sense the second they hit her brain. She couldn't comprehend it how each and every word seemed to make faultless logical sense when it shouldn't have. "_What's going on?"_ She asked herself, forcing her hands not to jump up and grab at her hair to yank.

"Kagome-sama."

Her head snapped up just in time to see Rin smiled at her. Kagome felt her heart pound in her chest fiercely as she watched Rin's dainty hands point towards something she had been ignoring. Instantly, her yes traveled to her husband just in time to see the dog demon attempt to get away from the midwife's ungodly strong hands, in vain.

"You should help." Rin commented and Kagome turned back towards the woman sending her a funny look that she couldn't contain.

Whether, the woman had gotten her attention because of her own internal freak out or the woman had gotten it so that she could protect her husband, Kagome wasn't sure. Either way, she chose to focus only on Inuyasha. It was the only way she could think of to contain her fears. "Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Didn't you hear her?" She spoke not carrying whether anyone realized she had understood the woman or not.

"Huh?" The petrified dog demon stared at his wife as if she had grown a second head.

"She's the midwife," Kagome felt strange translated the words. First and foremost, because Inuyasha knew the language but also because she—well—she should not. "She was your midwife."

Inuyasha turned his head slowly towards the woman, his eyes trailing over the old woman's face as if expecting her to suddenly bite him or at the very least speak rapidly again. "What?" He whispered as he looked at the woman who was still smiling at him, unhindered by his blunt rejection.

"Yes." Rin explained, taking the attention away from Kagome before it could actually be put on her at all. "Akane-san birthed you and Sesshoumaru and Takeshi and Maiko." She glanced down at the girl who had perked up the second she had heard her name and smiled. "Maybe even Jii-chan." She continued on, Inuyasha recognizing that Jii-chan had been for the girl's benefit and not his own. He was her Jii-chan but his Otou-sama. "She's ancient." Rin covered her mouth as the words left it and blushed profusely but didn't apologize to the old woman, after all, the woman didn't speak English. "_Thank god." _She shook her head but continued on, her eyes now traveling towards Sango. "With your condition, I thought she might be a good person to introduce you to."

Sango glanced down at her stomach as if it were some strange thing she barely comprehended was there for a moment. "Yes," She spoke after a second dragging her eyes away from her stomach hastily. "We—I'm due soon and we needed—yes." She stumbled over her words as she glanced at an equally confused but even further relieved Miroku.

"Yes." He started where she left off looking towards Rin with wonder. "Thank you—we—." He hesitated not wanting to say the words, so Sango of course said them for him.

"—were beginning to worry." She explained as she held a hand up over her heart and let out a breath that she felt she had been holding for weeks, if not months. "So—thank you." Sango turned towards Akane and bowed slightly as Inuyasha had told them once. "Ari—Arigato." She stumbled over the words and winced as she mispronounced them (or so she thought). "Akane-san."

The midwife nodded her head and looked towards Rin expectantly; waiting for the oncoming translation of a language she did not know. If the midwife was surprised that Rin seemed to know the language she didn't flutter so much as an eyelash about the thought. Instead, she simply listened intently as Rin explained their thanks a little bit more in depth. At one point she even delicately motioned towards Sango, her slender fingers moving like a wave as they seemed to brush the edge of Sango's very body. The gesture made Sango feel somewhat uncomfortable especially since she didn't understand the very language they were speaking in.

Sitting beside her, Kagome felt the discomfort distinctly. It was a feeling she had grown used to from Sango as the pregnancy had progressed. Discomfort, it seemed, was the most common emotion during pregnancy, next to a strange contentment that she had never really understood. Carefully, she reached over the distance between them, careful not to upset Shippo and touched Sango's shoulder gently. "This is good, right?"

Sango, only seeming somewhat startled by the touch, nodded her head and smiled faintly. "It's a relief." She admitted even as her shoulders began to slump a little. "But—still scary. I mean she doesn't speak English."

Kagome opened her mouth wanting to say, _'that's okay I speak Nihon-go'_ but hesitated. How did you tell someone you speak a language magically when you weren't even sure what magic you had used. "_It's empathy—it has to be but—,"_ She frowned as a strange thought shook her to her very core. "_If I can learn languages from my gift—can I—?"_ She glanced towards Sango her eyes glazing with a desire she could not control. "_Sango knows Italian—can't I—?_

"Kagome-sama!"

She jumped nearly out of her skin as the words hit her like a brick wall. Her hands flew away from Sango as if she already realized why Rin's voice had hit her so urgently. Her heart hammered and she stood without knowing what else to do. She became aware instantly that Rin had stood as well, the conversation with the midwife gone.

"Kagome-sama." Rin spoke again as Kagome stared down at a startled Sango, who was looking up at Kagome confused. "Daijou bu desu ka?"

The look on the pregnant woman's face seemed to say, '_I don't understand what's wrong._' It mirrored the looked on Kagome's face, the younger woman knowing something was wrong but not aware just yet the extent that wrongness.

"I'm fine—Rin-sama." Kagome felt Inuyasha the second he stood, his hands reaching for her, making contact with her elbow. The sensation seemed to have a calming effect and she shuddered as she brought her hands closer to her body. "I'm sorry." She apologized even though she wasn't sure what she was apologizing for.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered her name, the worry in his voice making her feel terrible for whatever it was she had or had not done. "What's going on?"

"I just—." Kagome stopped and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

His eyes were bright and full of all the worry that had filled him lately. They were beautiful eyes, gorgeous and dangerous and haunting. Suddenly, and without warning, she saw the caricature she had envisioned early in those eyes. The boy was looking at her, staring at her much as his father did sometimes with a mixture of worry and admiration. Worry because that was simply the only thing he could really do with her half the time and admiration because to him, she practically walked on water. The image disappeared within only a few moments and she blinked coming back to herself, a lie she had not known she was creating already dancing on her tongue as if pre-prepared.

"I'm just tired—I thought I saw something—it was silly." She laughed and glanced down at the people in the room away from Inuyasha's eyes which she knew would not believe her. "I'm sorry Rin-sama."

Rin shook her head, a slight fear in her eyes that Kagome could both feel and see making Kagome's stomach drop. "Don't be—why don't we eat so you can get some sleep." She suggested and motioned towards the midwife, mumbling something so quietly that none of them bothered to even try to hear her words. "I'll have rooms prepared for you."

"Thank you." Kagome replied as if speaking for all of them and lowered herself back to the ground. Unintentionally, she felt Inuyasha lower with her, coming down to sit beside her again, although this time a bit closer than before.

The dog demon stared at his wife for a few seconds as the conversation changed to what food they would have that night. Words he recognized from his childhood and delicacies he had not experienced in hundreds of years rang out in his mind but he ignored them all. Despite everything that had just happened, every strangeness that Kagome had presented, one thought only grew in his mind. It was something he had only just realized and something that made him worry even more about Kagome than normal and that was probably because it was the most abnormal thing he had ever heard her do.

"_Kagome," _He thought as his eyes looked at the spot where her hair curled around her ear deliciously._ "Understood Nihon-go._"

-break-

Kagome and Inuyasha lay in the darkened room, staring up at the ceiling as the little flickering lamp illuminated everything around them. The bed they were laying on was like none Kagome had ever seen in her life. It was practically a thick sheet on the floor covered by another, albeit less thick, sheet on top of her. And the pillow, the pillow was a whole 'nother story. It was practically the size of the back of Kagome's head and barely seemed worthwhile to put underneath her head. Not only that but it seemed filled with this weird combination of beads and something she couldn't quite place, maybe feathers?

The young girl held back a sigh and glanced, just barely maneuvering her eyes, towards the man beside her. He was laying on his side with his back to her, which was relatively normal, Inuyasha had a habit of sleeping on his side and turned away, mainly when he was significantly tired. "_He must be exhausted_." She told herself, acknowledging her own exhaustion as her eyes grew heavy and her body ached.

For several minutes she tried to let her body drift, allowing herself to shift into unconsciousness but as she did a nagging sensation gripped at her limps. She felt almost as if she were being watched by some shadow far away from herself, by something she could and might never see. Instantly, her eyes snapped opened and the limited light in the darkness around her seeped into her vision. She blinked several times, the slight increase in her heart rate making her frown as she glanced around the room, not moving save her eyes once more. Alas, there was nothing there. There was no stranger in the dark, there were no ghost.

She shifted her head and the strange beads inside the pillow made a noise that hurt her ears making her sigh loudly into the semi-dark. Beside her Inuyasha shifted and she heard him grumble slightly before his body turned until he was on his back. His head lolled towards her and his eyes blinked sleepily before he yawned. "Did I wake you?" She asked of the man beside her, sharing the small strange bed.

"No." His muffled reply came as he turned once more and pushed himself upwards and over onto his stomach with a grunt. "Can't sleep?" He asked even as the stupidity behind the question hit his brain hard.

"No." Kagome answered him anyway with a slight chuckle as she raised her hands up and rubbed at her face with a moan. "Every time I close my eyes," She paused as she drug her hands over her face tiredly. "I think of—or something else—I don't even know what it is, it's just there. Thoughts I can't even control." She finally pulled her hands away from her face, her voice a quiet desperation in the stillness. "Everything's just so—arg."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed as he adjusted the strange pillow under his chin, it had been years since he had slept on a futon. "_I forgot how different it is—I miss pillows_." He shrugged and let his thoughts sink away from him. He had been somewhat asleep before her sigh had brought him back to wakefulness and now that he was awake once more, his mind began to roam. Instantly, the day's events began to invade his mind until he too felt Kagome's full frustration. "Damn," He cursed under his breath as he closed his eyes and shoved the pillow out of his way resting his chin on his arms instead. "I don't even know what to think anymore."

Kagome nodded and they slipped into silence once more. The silence consumed them for a moment and Kagome bit her lip as her mind was bombarded with her own feelings and Inuyasha's as well. Pushing herself upwards next to him she shook her head and tried to smile in the darkness. "Well," She mumbled as she looked down at him, waiting for his bright shining eyes to turn towards her before she continued. "Let's try to think positively—." She stopped and had to keep herself from laughing as she realized how ridiculous she sounded. "Who am I kidding?" She threw her hands up in the air just as Inuyasha pushed himself upwards as well into a seated position, his bare chest looking cold in the lamp light. "The only positive thing that happened today is we didn't die and even that's debatable!"

For a moment, Inuyasha wasn't sure what to make of her words and then before he could help himself he started to laugh. "Oh god." He managed to say between fits of laughter. "

The sound was contagious and unable to help herself Kagome allowed her own laughter to permeate the air. "This bed—well its okay but the pillow." She sat up and grabbed the pillow showing it to him as she shook it, the beads hitting each other inside. "This is not a pillow."

"I agree." He laughed as well as her face split with her own delight.

"And," She continued her hands swinging around with her delight as her laughter hit the air like a wind chime. "What did we eat for dinner?" She grimaced at the thought of the strange meal of rice and some kind of soup and fish. "That was not food."

"Hey," Inuyasha pointed at her adamantly and glared. "That was good food." He jammed his pointed finger downwards into the futon to reiterate his point. "I haven't eaten like that since before you were born."

She lost it at his words and shook her head dreadfully. "I'm not that old—," She held her stomach as pain began to set up in her side. "Not like you." She added and stuck her tongue out at him as he glared at her playfully, his golden eyes starting to gleam with an emotion she recognized all too well.

"Hey!" He growled and unable to resist jumped her and pinned her to the bed. "Who you calling old?"

"You." She threw back in his face and the dog demon growled down at her, his knee already working between her legs to push them apart.

"I'll show you who's old." The growl he released reverberated in the air, heady, the sensation slipping down her body like a hot wetness. "There's nothing old about me." He growled as he lowered his bare chest towards her clothed one.

Kagome smirked in return even as her blush crept down from her cheeks to her neck. "Nothing at all." She told him and raised herself up in time to kiss the spot where his chin and his neck met. Instantly, Inuyasha hissed and closed his eyes, the demon inside of him delighting in her initiative.

"Kagome—Kagome—Kagome." He mumbled her name over and over again an almost wolfish smile appearing on his face as he felt the caress of her lips on his jaw in response. "Kagome." He moaned slightly as she continued along the curve of his jaw, moving towards his bare throat, a spot she knew drove him crazy when she kissed it. "You better be careful."

"Why?" She mumbled against his flesh, the feel of him panting making her heart hammer with power.

"Don't start something you don't want to finish." He growled playfully as his hands grasped her hips suddenly and he growled as he pushed against her.

His eyes gleamed in the light and he hissed before surprisingly burying his face in her shoulder. For a moment he was quiet and Kagome already knew why. Pulling himself up, he blinked and frowned almost apologetically. His gold eyes grew tired but love continued to seep off of every part of him as he watched her delicate features in the candle light.

"Maybe I am old." He told her but she only smiled and reached up to brush at his cheek.

"Not old," Kagome whispered to him as she studied his strong chin and loving yet embarrassed smile. "Just tired.

"Tired." He simply repeated as his tired body ached and his will began to dissolve. "I wish I had the energy to make love to you right now."

She blushed and she felt his body react but the reaction was weak and not quite enough. Forcing the blush down from her face she pulled him back down the dog demon coming willingly, his body weight resting deliciously on top of her. "I wish," She spoke softly into his ear, watching as it flicked. "I had the energy to be made love to."

She felt his smile on her shoulder and smiled in return as the laughter began to bubble up inside of both of them again; a sweet sort of comic relief they both needed. "That made no sense." He whispered into her neck and shoulder as his hands came up moving gingerly until they came across her short hair. Clawed fingers pressed against the strands delicately not wanting to nick the flesh underneath them but still desiring to feel them.

In return Kagome allowed her own fingers to dip into Inuyasha's hair as well. She caressed his naked back between the silky strands, delighting in the way his muscles rippled under her fingers. She heard him whine slightly in the back of his throat and then he quieted as he pushed himself up away from her until he was hovering over her. His eyes were intense in that moment and Kagome could feel his desire, as well as his exhaustion coming off of him in waves. She bit her lip and the feeling doubled making her stop.

"Inuyasha." She began slowly, knowing she was teasing him without mercy even when his body was on full shut down. "We start our training tomorrow." It was the first thing she could think of and the last thing she had actually wanted to.

Inuyasha immediately sighed, his exhaustion consuming all the desire that had been left in his body. In one swift motion, he pulled himself up breaking all body contact he had with her before pushing himself to the right. With a soft thump, he landed on his side next to her, his body facing her and his pelvis budding up against her hip. One hand fell to her stomach, which he gently rubbed with his thumb for a moment. It was an odd gesture and even Kagome wasn't completely sure why he had made it.

"Training—that's not training." He mumbled the word as he continued to run his thumb over her stomach, his eyes closing for a second as if in thought. "My senpai is my nephew." He spoke as evenly as possible but the sarcasm was impossible to hide in his voice. "That's going to be hell."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she felt her eyes actually begin to droop. The sweet motion of his hand was lulling her to sleep and making her mind fuzzy. Thoughts trickled in and out of her mind as she sighed softly to herself, the day's events becoming harder and harder to focus on the more he moved. "Can you," She began to ask as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes staring at the wood absently. "Believe that—since the beginning," She felt her mind clear for a moment as the words formed inside her. "Since the moment we met each other, since before," She shook her head, wakefulness coming back to her as the thoughts consumed her. "This has been planned."

Inuyasha stopped rubbing her stomach as the words hit him, his hand becoming a dead weight there. "I think we just have to," He told her as he looked towards his hand, staring at the spot it rested on with a subconscious desire. "We don't have a choice really." He licked his lips, earlier thoughts he had returning to him, eating at him. "You know Kagome." He looked up at her, the two making eye contact in a way that had become simply natural to them. "There's still so much I don't understand about this—all of this." He spoke as he looked directly into her grey eyes, taking comfort in their swirling consistency. "Sesshoumaru—hating me and my mother and now—."

"Rin—he married a woman like Rin." Kagome filled in when it appeared he didn't know the words to use anymore.

"Yeah." Inuyasha groaned and finally removed his hand from her stomach in favor of pushing himself off his side and onto his flat back. His hands automatically came up to his face and he covered his eyes with his hands.

Kagome bit her lip as she watched him, her stomach feeling cold where his hand had been moments before. "_Should I tell him?_" She thought to herself as memories of the strange emotions she had felt coming from Sesshoumaru touched the tip of her psyche. She opened her mouth, prepared to say at least something, although she didn't know what it was she was going to say exactly but stopped when his lips moved just before hers.

"And then you—I just don't understand what's going on with you either." Inuyasha inhaled heavily and released the breath only seconds later as he removed his hands from his face to look at her. "I," He stopped and looked away from her, his eyes searching the floor trying to think. "You—you understood," He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as if to afraid to ask her this question directly to her face. "Nihon-go."

The young miko didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes shifting away from him just as his own had. "I know." Was all she managed to eventually say, an abject silence building instantly between the two of them.

Inuyasha allowed it to hover in the air for a few moments before he even dared to push further. "Why?"

Kagome opened her mouth, fully prepared to say the same exact words she had only seconds before but something stopped her. Perhaps it was because he was her husband and she trusted him or perhaps it simply was because she had never been a good liar or maybe even, it was because she couldn't lie to him; whatever it was, so told the three word truth. "I don't know."

The words came out in a daring whisper as she raised her eyes up. Gold and grey connected instantly as they had thousands of times but this time there was something earnest about their connection. Inuyasha felt it from the pit of his soul, the fear, the anger, the frustration but most of all the determination in her heart.

"But," Kagome continued on, looking directly at him all the fire of her full potential swirling as black met white creating perfect grey. "I intend to find out."

-break-

Kagome's eyes drifted left and right as they walked through the large grove of Sakura trees. She recognized it instantly as the spot from Inuyasha's memories of his mother, as well as the place where they had entered the inner sanctuary that was the family quarters. In her mind's eye, she could see the orchard as it had looked in Inuyasha's memories of springtime, bright and pink and white and filled with flowers. She could just imagine the fragrance that would fill the air if every tree was in bloom and the texture of the little flower petals as they floated down to earth.

"It is beautiful in spring." Rin spoke suddenly and Kagome jumped, her eyes snapping towards the woman before her in surprise.

"_It's like she read my mind."_ She mused and bit her lower lip as she continued walking slowly after Rin. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"We," Rin motioned to the snow covered landscape, her delicate white fingers barely peeking out from her thick robe. "Will start our training here."

"Oh." Kagome nodded and didn't bother to ask how a place like this would be beneficial to their training. "_Rin knows things—she knows how I learned a language in a second_." She told herself as she watched the girl's back, taking in every hair as the wind played with the strands. "And _yet—she made it seem like I know so much more than her._" Kagome chewed on her lower lip as the thought tickled her mind. "_How can I know more? It's not possible._" She asked herself firmly as she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Rin's still moving back. "Rin-sama." Kagome began slowly as she looked at the other woman. "Can I ask you something?"

Rin stopped and looked over her shoulder at the other girl calmly. "What?"

"You said—I'm—I can do things you can't so," Kagome hesitated and shifted from one foot to the other as if embarrassed, which she was. "But you also said, I am going to learn from you. What will I learn from you—if you can't do what I can do—um—what can you teach me?" She rubbed her head as she tried to word the sentence correctly, not noticing the soft amusement on Rin's face.

"Not enough." The girl whispered as the wind caught her hair, pulling on it gently as she turned away from Kagome and looked towards the Sakura trees around them. "I can only teach you the basics; namely," She looked back towards Kagome and allowed the smile on her face to brighten sweetly. "How to control your power." She chuckled slightly, the sound whimsical as it hit the air. "After that, I can only offer insight, guidance, maybe a little help."

"Oh." Kagome allowed the word to leave her mouth like a vacant breath. "_That's_ _it—that's all she can teach me._" She felt small as the words touched her mind, feeling dangerous and lonesome.

"It feels so insignificant." Rin continued on as if reading Kagome's mind making the younger girl's head snap up in surprise. "Like I should be able to teach you so much more—but I can't." She finished bluntly as she reached for the trunk of one of the Sakura trees. Her fingers felt the bark slightly, running over the roof edge slowly. "No one can." She pulled her hands away from the bark, dropping them to her sides as she looked towards Kagome once more. "There is not a person in the world quite like you Kagome—you are the first." Her deep brown eyes were imploring, dipping deep into Kagome's heart. "Only you can forge the path—." Rin reached out as the final word in her dangling sentence hung in the air.

The milky white fingers of her hand splayed opened, beaconing Kagome as the edge of her kimono shifted in the breeze. A cool supernatural wind circled around Rin, nipping at the edge of her hair, toying with the soft, delicate skin of her wrist where Kimono met skin. Kagome's eyes stared at her hand, watching as the fine hairs on the back of her hand were teased and her nails (more like claws) glistened in the bright sun overhead. She felt her hand react without her consist reaching upwards, as her fingers twitched opening with cosmic understanding. Tan, rough fingers met frail skin, white as snow, the wind around them automatically gusting as the two made contact.

Kagome felt a shock wash over her system, Rin's emotions flooding her directly. She could feel the confidence, the fear, and the complete understanding of what they were destined to achieve fill her body, encasing her. She gasped, her heartbeat racing as the warmth from Rin's fingertips made her want to cry from the pure security it brought.

"Only you can forged the path Kagome," Rin repeated as she pulled Kagome a little closer, the movement making the girl's bright grey eyes flutter as she looked directly at Rin. "And I," Rin paused as she looked down at their joined hands. Kagome's eyes followed, widening as she saw the telltale signs of a faint glow, the same glow she had begun to associate with her powers. "—I _will_ guide you."

The younger miko felt her whole body fill with the reassurance of Rin's words. She couldn't even explain it but it was almost as if suddenly she understood exactly what Rin was going to do even though she had no idea what that was yet at all.

"But I won't be alone," Rin spoke as she held onto Kagome's hand a little tighter, her fingers surprisingly strong for one so small. "We won't be alone Kagome."

"What?" Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously but didn't question right away, instead she chose to listen, knowing that all things are revealed in time. "Who's coming with us?"

"Not a who." Rin whispered firmly and, finally, dropped her hand from Kagome's. The wind around them immediately died down, exhausting itself. "But a what—not all guides take the shape of what we expect them to."

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, confusion mounting in her mind now that she was disconnected from Rin once more. "I don't understand." She shook her head as she spoke and the black haired demon smiled, a sweet yet strange purse of her lips.

"Follow." She commanded simply and turned away. Her body moved as if she were floating instead of walking, the snow under her feet crunching the only indication that she touched the ground at all. "There is much to learn Kagome, and very little time to learn it."

Kagome hesitated as she watched Rin start along the path again, her eyes for the first time taking in the place at the end of this particular path. It was a tree, the largest tree she could ever recall seeing. How she had missed it before was beyond her. It towered over the Sakura trees around it, the branches actually filled with impossible leaves as green as if it were spring time. Around its trunk a thick rope was tied with strange white triangle papers that blew in the wind and encompassing the tree, fencing it off for protection was a short stone fence, a small stairway of only three steps leading up from the fence towards the tree.

As they neared the tree Rin stopped, the white and red outfit she was currently wearing blowing with the coldness of the wind. "Take off your shoes Kagome." She commanded without taking her eyes off the tree, while she easily slipped off her own sandal looking shoes.

Kagome blinked dramatically at the very suggestion, a distant memory assaulting her for only a moment.

"_Kagome where are your shoz?" Her mother dropped her hands in complete exasperation._

"_Lying somewhere," She replied as her heart ached in her chest, the knowledge her life was over making her feel sick. "With my dignity."_

"Your mother isn't here," Rin's voice hit Kagome's ears forcing her to come back into reality. "So don't worry."

Kagome blushed but listened to the words. Bending down, balancing on one foot, she pulled off her boots, dropping them on the ground beside the small stone steps. She inhaled deeply as her feet hit the cold ground, her socks crunching against the snow making her toes freeze with anger. She hissed and winced, her eyes jumping up to the surprisingly green tree as if it held some great secret in its branches. In front of her Rin stood still, her own bare feet hidden by the edge of her large billowing red pants, the same pants Kagome knew Inuyasha's mother had once worn.

"Come Kagome." Rin held up her hand towards the other woman, her fingers moving in a soft sensuous gesture that made the skin on Kagome's arms, even hidden as they were under fabric, prickle. "It is time." Rin finished and turned away completely, her hand falling to her sides as she looked up at the tall intimidating tree before her. "Is it not Goshinboku?"

The younger Miko gulped as she listened to Rin actually talk to the tree feeling uncomfortable and not just because the cold wind was biting at her flesh. Chewing on her lower lip she took a step forward, the sound of the snow mixed with the dirt loud in her ears as she followed Rin towards the short set of stairs leading to the impossible snowless grass and the gate that separated the sacred tree from the world. The moment she stepped passed the gate warmth flowed over her whole body as if she had suddenly stepped directly into summer.

"How is this possible?" Kagome whispered as the sun beating down on her became hot and the breeze that had been gnawingly cold became beautifully mellow. She closed her eyes as it surrounded her, pulling at her clothes and wrapping her up in the delicious sensation of tingling warmth. "_Just like Jamaica_." She told herself, not realizing how much she had missed the feeling of a summer breeze on her skin until that moment.

In front of her, aware and unaware of her student's nostalgia, Rin stepped farther into the sanctuary. The tree before her seemed to shake in response, leaves rustling as the warmth of the wind awakened it as well. "Goshinboku." Rin whispered a truly exceptional smile brightening her every feature.

Her attention becoming fixed on Rin once more, Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Rin?" She called as the older woman bowed to the tree, showing it the respect one might give a person but not a plant.

At the sound of her name, the girl turned, her eyes sparkling as they looked at Kagome. "This Kagome," She brought her fingers up towards the tree as if she were introducing Kagome to it. "Is Goshinboku—a sacred tree Izayoi planted four hundred years ago." Rin's words made the breath leave Kagome's lungs as her eyes widened. "And with its guidance, we will learn everything we need to beat the Shikon-no-Tama."

-break-

Inuyasha stepped into the training hall, his bright eyes taking in the landscape so quickly that he didn't have time to comprehend much of what he was seeing, merely calculate the dangers and securities within it. There were swords of all varieties lining the walls, some were even western and made him raise an eyebrow. The sight of a broadsword in particular caught his attention and he tilted his head to one side in surprise.

"_Why would a European sword be in this room?_" He asked himself but the thought quickly left his mind as his sharp eyes took in the other weapons, which graced the walls.

A pair of kamas hung loosely on the wall, the curve of the sickle shaped weapon hitting the light with a deadly glint. An equally deadly pair of sai hung near the deadly blade, the sharp end of the three pronged weapon a stark reminder that he was in a dojo, surrounded by dangerous weapons and (there was a high probability) dangerous people. He frowned as he allowed the thought to reverberate in his brain, his hand creeping subconsciously towards the handle of his new or, in fact, old sword.

"_Something about this room makes me highly uncomfortable._" He told himself and snorted as he shook his head from the thought. "_Not like its not obvious or anything_." His ears twitched as he heard the telltale sound of approaching footsteps and he inhaled sharply in order to take in the scent of the new comer.

Instantly, the smell of his nephew reached his nose, the odd combination of a deep lurking forest and a faint stream almost relaxing. His ear flicked towards the door the second the boy's hand came in contact with the handle and he turned, just in time to see the door begin to slide.

"Ojii-san?"

The sound of the strange greeting made Inuyasha shift uneasily as he took in the surprised face of his young nephew. "Takeshi." He mumbled as the boy bowed at the door respectfully and crossed the threshold into the dojo.

"Good morning, Ojii-san." The boy bowed towards his elder just as he had the doorway and crossed the room. "Did you have a good night sleep?" He asked as he approached the back wall of the dojo, his clawed fingers already reaching for a sword, which rested against the wall.

Inuyasha watched as his nephew's fingers curved around the sword sheath and he popped his neck lightly. "Yes." He responded bluntly as the youth took the sword and easily arranged it against his side, looping it through the hakama gingerly.

"That's good." He recognized as he lifted his head up and sent his uncle the same easy smile that had been on his mother's face the night before. "Chichie will be here soon." The boy explained as he began to cross the room his body moving with such a lack of care that it actually made Inuyasha more antsy. "He has some business."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked shortly, as his ears perked up even higher on his head wanting to hear even the slightest of noise that might penetrate the room. "_Be on guard_." He coached himself as his eyes darted towards the door Takeshi had left opened.

"Yeah." The boy responded with an infliction on the end of the word that made it sound like a question. "Are you okay," He asked as he eyed the older man carefully, tapping the hilt of his own sword gently. "Ojii-san?"

"Don't cal—." Inuyasha stopped himself and snorted slightly as he touched the edge of Tetsusiagia's handle. The sword pulsed under his fingers, the sensation calming him tremendously in a way he understood and yet didn't. "I guess we wait for—Sesshoumaru then?" He asked, allowing the boy to call him uncle for now, no matter how uncomfortable it actually made him feel.

"Well," Takeshi shrugged as he moved towards the middle of the training hall. "He told me to get started."

"Get what started?" Inuyasha asked even though he already knew exactly what the boy was referring to.

"Training." Takeshi explained as he looked at his uncle over his shoulder, his expression a little bit confused looking.

"Well," Inuyasha grumbled as he looked at the younger man dryly, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke. "This is insulting."

"Why?" Takeshi turned completely now, facing Inuyasha head on as he crossed his own arms over his chest darkly. "I'm old enough."

"We've been over this," Inuyasha brought a hand up to rub at his temple, he felt a headache coming on. "You're a child." He held up his hand before the boy could even so much as let out a squeak of insult. "I'm not arguing about this with an infant."

"Look," Takeshi gritted his teeth and glared at his uncle, a slight blush highlighting his young features. "Get off your fucking high horse already." The boy bit out each and every word, the purity of the insult making Inuyasha's mouth open wide in amazement.

"What?" Inuyasha felt somehow violated at the admission.

The bit that had been in the boy's voice instantly faded as his eyes grew huge as if just now realizing what he had done. "I'm so sorry Ojii-san—," The boy apologized, even if he was technically the senpai in this situation, he had still be disrespectful to his older and that was not acceptable. "But," He threw in as he looked at the other man his eyes narrowing. "I know about this—I've been studying for years."

"So have I." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out across the smooth wooden floor. "I've trained all over the fucking world kid. I've been training since before you were born, hell, since before you were even thought of!" The older of the two felt his patience snap, hating the way he was being treated by a brother who pissed him off in the first place. "I lived with a group of monks on top of a mountain for over twenty years when I was just a bit older than you and that was over three hundred years ago." Inuyasha yelled at the boy, watching as Takeshi's golden eyes darkened in a way that absently reminded him of himself. "I'm the Captain of a damn pirate ship! I've fought with guns, swords, knifes," He held up his hands them shaking them for the boy to see. "And my own bloody fist to the death and I'm still here—I'm still alive." He threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "I fight to live, boy." He stared at the child watching as the darkness in his eyes grew into realization and something else like admiration. "And you've never done that in your life!"

Takeshi bowed his head slightly, understanding his uncle while at the same time growing to understand even more so what he had to do. "You're right, I've never fought to the death." The boy admitted making Inuyasha pause, his sharp eyes turning towards the child slowly. "But I," The boy visibly gulped as if what he was about to say was difficult to say and it was; it really and truly was. "I still—I—I know things you don't."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat watching with satisfaction as the boy's ears pressed flat against his skull. He heard the telltale sign of submission from the boy's throat, the whine satisfying the demon that was about to break out, his control barely existent.

"Ojii-san," Takeshi sighed as he spoke, his hands that had been crossed over his chest falling, the left one draping itself over his sword. "I know you're strong." The boy lifted his head and looked right towards his uncle, his eyes bearing the look of truth. "But this isn't about strength or years of training or experience." His words were calculated, slow and deliberate as if they were prepared but, somehow, Inuyasha knew they weren't. These words were simply wise beyond their years. "This is about protecting our home," He motioned towards the room around him even as his ears continued to bare down on his skull. "And our pack." He inhaled sharply and looked towards his uncle with conviction.

"_You listen and you listen well pup, this isn't about you anymore." _He heard his grandfather's voice, the sound of it hitting him hard in the stomach. _"You have responsibilities—a family!" _Paedar's voice rang out in his mind, hitting him square in the stomach until he felt sick.

"I—you're amazing—a pirate? Guns and swords—that incredible and—," He whispered the words, his voice sounding distinctly uncomfortable but truthfully all the same. "To train for so long, you have to be perfect at it—but," He shook his head and looked up at his uncle once more, respect in his gold en eyes. "—it's human, it's human perfect not demon."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes not sure how to react to what the boy was saying. The demon inside of him stirred but he held it back, controlling it as he watched the boy lift his chin with stony determination and just a hint of fear.

"And a human," Takeshi nodded his head, the abject apology in his voice noted by Inuyasha instantly. "Could never teach you a demonic skill, they don't have the blood nor power to do that." The boy looked down at his feet and Inuyasha saw the wince and the trepidation on the boy's face. "But I—even if I'm young, I do."

The air around them grew completely still as if all of it had actually been sucked from the room, drug away from them to somewhere else.

"I can help you learn because I've studied demonic swords far longer than you." The boy lifted his head and looked at his uncle with both determination and a wince of well placed fear. "And the only reason for that is the world's prejudice. It's not your fault," He held up his hands as if trying to stop Inuyasha from exploding. "It's just—the world's sad truth." He faltered and furrowed his brow looking as if he as waiting for his uncle to speak, to yell, or to punch him in the face. "You were trained in a human world, not a demon one."

The breath left Inuyasha's body and against his will he suddenly heard his grandfather's voice, loud and clear in his head. _"You know that, I didn't train you—you left—you found humans to train you," _His grandfather screamed in his head no longer a memory but a reality as if his grandfather was right there pointing out his own fault._ "You know all that and yet you still let your pride get in the way." _Inuyasha could hear the large hand of Paedar actually slam on the top of the table in the small kitchen, the sound making him wince as the words resounded in his head.

He felt a shudder, a shiver, and a strange tingle go from his hand into his body, Tetsusiaga seeming to respond to his very thoughts with an opinion of its own. He knew without having to even think, that the opinion was not in his favor. Attempting not to groan, Inuyasha sighed, his stomach turning. He couldn't deny that he was allowing his pride to interfere with what he had to do once more but he wanted to deny it now and forever.

"_But I can't—damn old man haunts me wherever I go_." He growled to himself and reached up a hand to rub at the back of his neck tiredly. "Where," He began, dragging his hand down his neck slowly, pulling at some of the hair at the nape of his neck. "Where do we start?"

Takeshi looked absolutely stunned by the sudden change, his gold eyes blinking rapidly as he fumbled for words. "A—Ano—Chichiue wants us," He hesitated as if he had forgotten what his father had actually told him. "To warm up—with sword connection exercises until he gets here."

"Connection." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked down at Tetsusaiga strangely. "_I remember hearing that somewhere._" He told himself as he touched the handle of the sword, running his thumb over the rough worn fabric there. A vague memory surfaced in his mind, the image of his father holding Tetsusaiga in practice reaching the fringes of his psyche before it washed completely away once more.

"Demonic swords are made from demonic energy," Takeshi explained as he motioned towards the center of the room, pulling his sword from his hip as he knelt easily to the ground. "Usually taken from the fang of a powerful demon."

The older of the two dog demons nodded in understanding, vague memories of this same lesson, given to him long ago flooding his brain. He could just see his father, maybe even in the same room, as he slowly and carefully explained the lesson but the words were hollow and hard for him to remember as if he had been very young. "_I think I was_." He thought to himself as he shook his head and turned towards his nephew, trying to remember everything he could. "The fang," He began carefully but with his chin raised high and proper, knowledgably. "It's where the energy is strongest in our bodies, right?"

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded as his uncle lowered himself to the ground beside him. "Fangs are deeply rooted in our bodies both literally and figuratively."

"And that's," Inuyasha interrupted before the boy could continue on. "Why they carry a lot of energy in them." He crossed the room as he spoke coming to the spot where Takeshi had seated himself.

The younger dog demon nodded his head firmly as he turned towards the front of the room where most of the weapons hung on the wall. Vigilantly, he placed his own sword in front of him with the utmost of care before bowing towards it with all the respect he could muster. "Our fangs preserve energy better than the rest of our body as well." He continued on with the lesson, a lesson which had been given from father to son in their family for generations they didn't know existed. "Because unlike other parts of our body, our fangs don't decay."

"_Made from my fang to fit in your hand."_

Inuyasha blinked rapidly as he saw his father hovering over his small form in his mind's eye. Slowly, he took Tetsusiaga and sat it in front of him with the same sweet care Takeshi had with his own sword. He felt his body bend as he moved away from it, his fingers slipping off the sword as he shuddered. "_Otou-sama_." He thought as he bowed to the sword and in that moment it was as if he was bowing not to the man's fang but to the man himself. "This sword," He spoke carefully as he raised up and studied the weapon. "Is made from your Jii-san's fang."

"Mine's made from Chichiue fang." Takeshi whispered as he looked at his own sword, his eyes filled with pride. "Father called it Chichinokiba."

"Father's Fang." Inuyasha nodded as he spoke, the name of the sword fitting, since he could tell it really had come from his brother's fang. Gingerly, he followed the boy's gaze, taking in the sword for the first time. It had a clean handle unlike his own, the hilt tightly woven with crimson red fabric intermingled with a cherry wood. It was a beautifully crafted sword but clearly had not seen much use over the boy's short life time.

"I think that's why Chichiue wanted me to start this exercise instead of him." Takeshi continued on as he allowed his fingers to gently touch the edge of the sword once more. "Normally a sword is made from your own fang, so it naturally connects with you." Takeshi explained as he glanced at the older man out of the corner of his eye. "Since your sword is Jii-chan fang though," He motioned towards the sword on the ground, his fingers seeming to almost caress it. "You will have to create the connection with it."

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded his head and glanced down at Tetsusaiga already knowing that connecting with the sword wouldn't be a problem in the least. "_I connected with it the moment I saw it, didn't I?" _He acknowledged as he allowed his eyes to roam over the sword fully. Even now he could feel the pulse of the sword, as if it had a heart within it that was beating with life. "_It's the energy—the demonic energy—father's energy." _He realized as he bit his lip and tilted his head slightly to the side as he narrowed his eyes. "_Four hundred years almost and it recognizes that energy in me._" He felt his heart clench in his chest, the memory of his father's final lesson suddenly overwhelming him.

_Inutaisho held Tetsusiaga in his hands gently maneuvering the sword through a swift kata as his youngest son sat on the floor before him. "A sword," He whispered as he swung the blade down in front of him with deadly grace and accuracy. "Should be an extension of your arm." He faked left, the blade cutting at a diagonal line, rushing and hissing as it hit nothing but air. _

_Inuyasha's large gold eyes followed the movement, not able to actually see most of the strikes because of his father's sheer speed. "Sugoi." He whispered in Nihon-go even though his father was actually speaking English for a change, probably because his mother was beside him, watching with unemotional eyes. _

_A final slash, straight for the most preferential target (the head) went straight towards his father's imaginary opponent, killing the invisible adversary immediately. Inutaisho smirked, the sword still held out to his side mocking the fallen opponent. The blade gleamed as sunlight poured into the room from the opened Shoji door and in one swift motion, he straightened. He flicked the sword across his body, the quick motion cutting the wind and blood that wasn't actually there was cleaned from the blade. In one more hasty motion, he brought the sword to his waist, sheathing it easily._

_Immediately Inuyasha clapped, his heart hammering in his chest with excitement. "That was amazing." He spoke quickly as he turned towards his mother, grabbing at her arms as if to reiterate his point. "Did you see Okaa-san, did you?"_

"_I sure did." She smiled at him but there was a strain in the gesture, a strain he ignored as any child would._

"_I want to learn." Inuyasha continued on as he stood up and ran towards his father, catching the man on the leg of his hakama. _

_The demon lord laughed in response and ruffled Inuyasha's hair as he knelt down to the boy's level. "And you will." He explained as he showed the sword to Inuyasha, the worn handle catching Inuyasha's eyes. "Remember how I said—this sword was made for you?"_

_Inuyasha nodded as he looked at the unsheathed blade, his golden eyes watching as the sword seemed to shimmer for just the barest of seconds. _

"_It was—it will know you always." He spoke cryptically and calmly, Inuyasha's young mind not quiet understanding the words. "It will recognize you because my blood runs in your veins."_

"_Nani?" The little dog demon tilted his head to the side not really understanding what his father had meant._

_Inutaisho merely smiled, the affection he had for his young son brimming in his eyes completely, making him seem actually vulnerable for only a second. "When you're older," He straightened and turned towards something Inuyasha had not actually seen. "You'll understand—what do you need Sesshoumaru?"_

_The young pup turned quickly towards his older brother, watching as the man looked at him, the same affection he had seen in his father's face on Sesshoumaru's own. _

Inuyasha blinked and furrowed his brow as the memory faded and he came back to himself. Immediately, he became aware of his nephew beside him, looking at him with concern in those strikingly familiar gold eyes.

"Ano—."

Inuyasha quickly shook his head pushing the memory completely from his mind. "I've already," He began quickly as the pulsation from Tetsusiaga made him shiver. "Connected." He finished hastily, feeling distinctly uncomfortable as he shifted in his spot. "I'm connected to the sword."

"What?"

"I can feel it when I touch the sword," Inuyasha explained even as the memory threatened to nip at his heels, bothering him to his very core. "It pulses—," He spoke trying to keep his distraction as concealed as possible; luckily his nephew's surprise at his own sword prodigy seemed to do the trick. "It speaks to me as a sword should."

"But—," Takeshi's hands fell to the ground as his mouth opened with disbelief. "You need training and discipline," He stuttered as he tried to comprehend how what he was hearing was even possible. "And practice and t-t-time—and—."

"Meditation?" The older demon spoke the words as if they were a vile substance, latching onto them, allowing them to erase all other words from his brain.

"How'd you know?" The boy whispered as his shoulders slumped completely with the realization that his lesson was futile.

"This kind of thing always takes meditation." Inuyasha shrugged and looked away towards the sword on the ground. Even from here he could feel it somehow, like it was alive. It felt warm and inviting and gentle, a soft heat radiating off of it that he knew only he could feel. "I hate meditating." He muttered but there was no bite in the sword, only gentleness caused by the swords iridescent yet unseen warmth. "So," He licked his lips and looked towards his somewhat peeved looking nephew. "If I'm already connected with the sword, then what's next?"

"Ano—well," Takeshi looked at him as if he had grown another head before shaking his own roughly. "Making it transform."

A vague and rough memory of his father surfaced instantly once again and he shivered. He could just see the burn of the blade as it shinned brightly with fire nearly on its tip. The whole of the sword shimmered and then exploded growing to at least five times its normal size as his father swung it in a high arch.

"_Otou-sama—he made it transform when he went into battle_." He thought as he blinked slightly, the memory slipping away from him. The older dog demon shook his head, tiredness falling over him in that very moment. "_I'm exhausted_." He told himself as he rubbed at the back of his neck the tension in his shoulders making him ache all over. "_Absolutely exhausted and it's only been maybe an hour._" Dropping his hands to the floor, he glanced over at his nephew, already knowing that this could only end in more strain. "Let me guess," Inuyasha turned back towards the sword his eyes narrowing with disdain. "We do that with meditation also."

"Yes." The younger demon nodded his head once sharply, watching as his uncle frowned with distaste.

"Every time." Inuyasha grumbled as he relaxed himself and prepared for the undeniable suffering which was about to incur. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath, the memories of his father flowing throughout his mind, a bright crispness that felt exactly like Tetsusaiga pulsing.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** Here is the next installment. I hope everyone enjoyed it and enjoyed the epic training that is now underway for both Inuyasha and Kagome. And—very soon—there will be a new addition to the group! As well as some comical, you're kind of cousin's jokes. Have a great day and happy reading.

**P.S.** Another great, brilliant artist has created a picture for this fiction. Liberty of Mind on Deviant Art has made a painting of Kagome with Inuyasha's mark on her shoulder. The painting is named for the chapter, "The Mark of the Dog." It is very well down and captures the significance of the symbol through the artist interpretation quite nicely. So, I would like to extend my thanks for the beautiful piece once more and invite anyone who is interested to go see it.

On another note, there is another great artwork of Kagome made by INU-KAG-LOVE. It is the current icon for this fiction and represents Kagome before she joins Inuyasha's crew, so to speak.

**Bonus Point:**

How did Sesshoumaru originally lose his arm? (On another note, he does have his arm in this fiction)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Sesshoumaru gave Rin a brand new Kimono (possibly a Yukata)! Congrats to the winners:

HaevenlyEclipse, atem4321, Miketsukame, Mi Ling Chi, RockStarAnimeLover, Asian Delicacy, Everliss the wolf, AiydanWarrior, Cagome, Glon Morski, sesshylovr

**Notes:**

Gulliver's Travels – A book written by Jonathan Swift (an Irishman and clergyman) in 1726, amended in 1735. In the book, Gulliver visit four races. The first is the Lilliput, tiny people; the next is the Brobdingnag, the giants; the next is the Laputa, who live on a flying island (at this time he also visits the Balnibarbi, Luggnagg, Glubbdubdrib, and ironically, Japan); and the last is the Houyhnhnms who look like horses.

**Translations:**

Watashi wa josan-shidesu. Anata wa oboete imasen ka? – I'm the midwife. Don't you remember?

Chichinokiba – Father's Fang

Akane (the midwife) – Brillant Red

Mariko – child of true reason

**Next Chapter:**

**Goshinboku**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

5/6/2014


	99. Goshinboku

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

**Goshinboku**

Kagome stared into the swaying branches of the giant tree, her grey eyes surveying it with careful curiosity. It was beautiful, magnificent, and somehow she felt a tremendous connection to it that she couldn't quite explain. A soft whisper seemed to come from its leaves as it moved with the impossible summer air that surrounded it and she inhaled sharply. The sound was so faint, like a wind chime on the breeze, that she was almost certain she had imagined it.

Slowly, she looked towards Rin who was still standing at the tree's trunk looking at her with a soft smile. "Can you hear it?" Rin asked and Kagome felt a lump immediately build in her throat.

She glanced away from Rin towards the tree hastily, watching as the strange white rope around its trunk waved in the wind. Each of the little triangles connected to the thick rope seemed to dance as she watched, the breeze picking up one, musing it, before it dropped it to pick up another. The soft whisper she had heard before came to her again and she bit her lip but didn't say a word to Rin. She didn't know what to say, there weren't words for what she heard.

"_Come—."_

She jumped backwards defensively, raising her hands up into fist as she had seen Inuyasha do many times before. Although, unlike Inuyasha, she would never be able to raise a fist towards anything (it simply wasn't in her nature to). The tree seemed to sway in response to her defensive posture, its branches almost mocking her in that moment. A faint whisper reached her ears again and she opened her mouth as if to ask who was speaking but her own voice froze in her throat. "_How can a tree talk?_" She asked herself with complete and utter uncertainty, a strange fear nibbling at her heart as she realized that somewhere inside her she knew.

"Don't be afraid." Rin whispered and suddenly came to stand beside her. How the small woman had maneuvered herself without once drawing Kagome's attention was beyond the younger girl. "Just relax, Kagome-sama."

Kagome turned her face towards Rin's. She felt as if her grey eyes were huge and round and she knew she had to look frightened or better yet, ridiculous. If she did look that way, however, Rin didn't say a word. "It's talking to me." Kagome told the other woman, even as she had to push down the awkwardness of saying such a thing. "And I—I—." Kagome's voice died as the tree's whisper touched just the tip of her existence, a soft gentle feeling that made dizzy. "I feel it."

"I know." Rin nodded and turned away from her towards the tree. The wind caught her hair, which Kagome vaguely noticed was oddly held up on one side in a strange side ponytail. It was a hairstyle she had never seen in her life but it seemed to suite the soft, whimsical woman. The wind caught the black strands pushing them across Rin's face. The young woman raised a hand to catch them, her fingers holding the edges of a slew of strands while she stared at the tree before them. "It's time to begin." She spoke softly as she turned towards Kagome still holding the rogue strands.

"Begin?" Kagome felt the question leave her even as she realized she already knew what was beginning.

Rin seemed to be aware of this as well and turned to look at Goshinboku again her eyes closing as she allowed the breeze to seamlessly wash over her. "Do you remember," She began slowly, her eyes fluttering opened as her fingers released the strands of hair, letting them catch the breeze once more. "How everything bombarded you yesterday?" She paused for just a second as if to gather her thoughts, her large chocolate eyes blinking once. "How all our feelings, thoughts, everything touched your mind?"

Her voice caught in her throat, Kagome managed to nod but couldn't bring herself to speak a word.

Her lack of vocalization didn't seem to affect Rin, however, the girl continuing as if she had never paused. "What was it like?" She whispered and turned, finally looking at Kagome straight on once more. Her dark eyes seemed to shimmer as she stared at the younger girl, shifting between a deep wheat gold and chocolate brown.

"I—I couldn't," Kagome bit her lip as she tried to find the right words to express her thoughts. "—think and my brain felt like it was on fire." She gulped slightly as she remembered the pain that had hit her like a rogue wave, encompassing her until she drowned. "It was—awful and then," She lifted her head up, the feel of a strong and particularly warm breeze calming her. It was almost like the wind had grown fingers made of sun and was gently caressing her cheeks with all their love. "Everything went black."

"Your mind shut down." Rin informed as she reached over and took Kagome's hand in her own without hesitation. The younger Miko jumped, her whole body shaking for a moment as she felt Rin's cool hand take her own. Holding onto her with a light grip that seemed impossibly tight, Rin lead Kagome towards the tree.

They had been close to the tree before, only a matter of maybe four or five feet away from the base of the trunk; now, though, Rin took them even closer, edging her way with small almost dainty footsteps until they were just a hair's breadth away. Kagome stared at the bark of the tree right in front of her nose and her heart pounded in her chest for reason's she didn't actually understand. The tree was dark in color and little bugs, which once would have bothered her but no longer did, milled around its surface.

"Our minds shutting down," Rin continued to explain as they looked directly at the bark of the tree together, both studying the overlapping colors of the wood, while seeing different things. "Is a defense mechanism to keep us from becoming overloaded with information." The dog demon explained, her free hand reaching for the bark of the tree, massaging it with just the tips of her fingers, careful of her claws.

"So," Kagome licked her lips and frowned as her breathing became shallow. "It's going to happen every time."

"Not necessarily." Rin smiled softly, her hair gently moving with that strange unnatural breeze. "You just need to learn how to block."

"What?"

Rin pursed her lips and tilted her chin back attempting to think of a way to explain exactly what she had meant. "You know how you can block a punch or a kick in a fight?" She finally settled on lowering her chin back down so that she could look at Kagome again.

"Yes." Kagome nodded once as she started to understand what Rin was saying.

"You can block emotions also." Rin closed her eyes as if in that moment she was doing exactly what she was saying. "You can let them in or you can push them out," She pulled her free hand in close to her body and then pushed it away as if to reiterate her point. "Or," Her hand froze in the air and her eyes snapped opened, two black orbs, calm, cool, and collected. "You can stop them before they even come close to touching you."

"Ok—ay." Kagome spoke shakily as Rin released her hand finally and smiled sweetly.

Her hands motioned to the ground indicating silently that Kagome should sit. The younger miko instantly obeyed, lowering herself to the ground as gracefully as she could manage. She crossed her feet despite what Sesshoumaru had told her the day before and winced as she watched Rin sit next to her, the other woman's legs folding underneath herself in what the Nippon people probably called 'propriety.'

Rin inhaled sharply and glanced over at Kagome before letting the breath go slowly. "Close your eyes Kagome." She instructed and Kagome obeyed.

With her eyes closed the warmth of the sun felt even warmer and the sound of the wind in the clearing became even louder and more pleasurable. She shivered enjoying the sound as it reached her and enjoying the way the wind brushed at her hair, moving it around the base of her neck. She smiled as the breeze touched her skin, she had been so cold for so many months that she had forgotten what it was like to be warm.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Rin whispered beside her and Kagome nodded but didn't open her eyes to look at the other woman. Somehow she knew that she should keep her eyes closed and that Rin wanted her to keep them closed for other reasons besides feeling the sun and wind more acutely. "Now," Rin began again the sound of her breathing loud in Kagome's ears. "Listen to the world around you—what do you hear?"

Kagome furrowed her brows as she took in the sounds that were bombarding her ears. Besides the wind, she could hear some other things but nothing that seemed to her to be significant. The moving of Goshinboku's branches permeated the air and the rhythmic chirping of breeds of grasshopper and cicada (an awkward sound considering it was winter just outside this bubble of warmth.) "Bugs—." Kagome finally answered unsure of what else she was supposed to say.

"Under that." Rin pushed, her voice calm but somewhat disappointed.

Kagome gulped upon hearing that wave of disappointment and for a brief moment opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sunshine and the twisting of branches in the wind. Fluttering her eyelashes she latched onto the sight without thought. "The wind."

Rin opened one eye and glanced at her, making eye contact with the other girl. For a moment, she didn't say anything simply stared at Kagome as if surprised. The surprised expression eventually left, however, and Rin opened her other eye. "Kagome," She whispered as she moved her hands to her lap, sitting them on her knees as she hunched a little. "Think deeper—ignore the every day," She glanced around them looking, it seemed, at all the things Kagome could see as well. "What do you hear that you shouldn't hear?"

"Um." Kagome hesitated not sure what Rin actually meant. She heard what she had mentioned and nothing more. She heard the wind and the bugs and the grass blades brushing against one another on the ground but that was all. There was nothing else actually left to hear.

"Deep breath." Rin whispered suddenly and Kagome turned to her again watching as Rin's eyes sunk back closed. "Breath in," The girl whispered and obeyed her own words, breathing in deeply as her chest rose. "And out." She exhaled, her eyes never opening as she controlled her breathing expertly. "Listen."

Kagome obeyed and breathed in deeply, her eyes smashing shut as she tried to hear whatever it was Rin wanted her to hear. Part of her knew exactly what she should be hearing. She should hear the thoughts and feelings of everything around her but at this particular moment, it was silent. "_Why can't I hear anything!?_" The thought exploded in her head and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from growing with her own frustration. The sound of the wind in the trees, increasing suddenly as if reacting to her very emotions, was annoying to her ears and she growled slightly. "I don't hear anything." She finally grumbled hoping that the sound was not loud enough for Rin to hear but, of course, the demon had.

"Be patient."

Kagome resisted the urge to growl as she opened one eye once more and looked around her.

"Do you know," Rin started speaking suddenly making Kagome practically jump out of her skin from surprise. "That feeling right before you fall asleep," Rin paused, waiting for the younger girl to disgust the idea. "When you can still wake up if you really wanted to?"

Kagome opened both her eyes now, staring at Rin as she thought of that strange feeling. She had experienced it, as most people do, almost every night of her life: that moment when your body feels heavy and tired and yet somehow light as if, if you really wanted to, you could still stand for another hour or so. "Yeah."

"Close your eyes," Rin commanded, the firmness in her voice seeming strange considering how small she really was. "And allow your mind to drift towards that state." The words were a whisper, barely loud enough to be heard by anything but a demon. "Think of nothing and anything—hear nothing and everything."

Something in Rin's voice made Kagome believe that such a hypocrisy was possible and so the young girl did as she was told. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, allowing her mind to drift. She felt a thousand different thoughts invade her but she gave none of them more than a passing glance of her psyche. She thought of Inuyasha, she thought of Shippo, she thought of Sango, Miroku and the baby, and all those thoughts made her think of another child, one that seemed so wholly and innately impossible. The image drifted away within seconds and she was thankful for the liquidness of her state of mind. Before she knew it, she felt her consciousness begin to drift away, everything within her ebbing reaching into an infinite darkness that neither worried nor scared her in any way.

In that darkness, she suddenly saw the ocean the waves peaking and falling right behind her eyelids in time with the rise and fall of her chest. She licked her lips as she watched those waves rush towards her in her mind's eye. It was as if they were going to swallow her, the white peaks leaping, rushing, grinding along the ground in her direction. She felt her breath catch in her throat as an innate fear gripped her heart.

"_Don't be afraid."_

The words were gentle and familiar as if she had heard them a million times. Kagome gasped and swallowed hard as everything seemed to rush around her in a great swoop of energy that made her heart beat wildly in her chest. _"Rin?_" She asked for the girl, begged for her but it wasn't Rin who answered.

"_Deep breath, Kagome."_

The voice was deep and soft, the rumble of it so familiar that it made Kagome blink in her own mind as the voice was accompanied by a face. A strong chin yet somehow delicate, a small nose that slopped just ever so slightly and bright gold eyes that shown with the brightness of all his wisdom and gentleness. Wisps of silver hair ran across his face, touching his long eyelashes as they moved as if by supernatural wind.

"I know you." Kagome whispered and she wasn't sure if Rin could hear her or if she was actually speaking out loud or just in her head. "I know you." She repeated not sure what else to say as she looked at him.

She knew this man, she was absolutely sure she did. This was the face of the person who gave her the bow, the face of the person who taught her to make barriers, the face of the person who gently guided her through every single aspect of her self-training to date. This was the voice that had spoken to her, these were the lips that had moved unseen, and this was the face that had never been this clear.

"And I know you." The man spoke with a soft arrogance that reminded her of her husband in such a strong way that it made her nervous to even realize that truth.

The waves that had been leaping at her feet suddenly jumped, swelling up around her, swallowing her whole. Closing her eyes, she let them wash over her as her mind went to liquid and her body felt as if it were about to go completely limp.

"Kagome."

Rin's voice seemed to enter her mind more than it entered her ears.

"Kagome what do you hear?"

There was a desperation in her words that normally would have worried Kagome but at the moment she couldn't think of things such as worries or problems. Kagome allowed her shoulders to slump as her breath came in deep open mouthed gulps. Her eyes fluttered open for real and the image of the man disappeared into the world around her. She found herself once more sitting in the strange sacred place, the warm air touching her skin with gentle radiance.

"_Kagome?"_

The sound of her name hit her in a way no other word had ever touched her. Even the moment Inuyasha had told her he loved her for the first time didn't hit her in the gut the way her name did in that moment. It was loud and hard and quiet and soft all at once, it was beautiful and for a reason she couldn't explain tears came to her eyes. "I know him." She repeated the words out loud but she could have sworn she didn't move her mouth.

"Who?" Rin's voice made her turn, her gray eyes taking in the beauty of the sweet girl until she shook from it.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered as the sensation of the unnatural warmth here flowed throughout her. "And I do—do and not—yes and no." Her words sounded delirious but to Kagome they made perfect sense. "I know you and yet I don't." She turned towards the Goshinboku, her eyes staring at the tree as if seeing inside its very soul.

Without really realizing she was moving, Kagome rose. Her feet scraped against the ground and her body teetered back and forth with unreasonable instability. She hesitated, her eyes opened and wide with understanding as she listened with ears that did not need sound to hear. One foot stepped in front of the other, her body shook and quaked but she kept moving. The sound of dirt and grass crunching underneath her feet made her shake even more. She felt her hand lift up as if it had a will of its own and then, without warning, her knees gave out from underneath her just as her hand came in contact with the rough bark of the Goshinboku trunk.

"_Hello Kagome—I've been waiting for you."_

Her eyes snapped open and a sight she had least expected filled her true vision: tree bark. The rough bark of the tree, dark and light all at the same time was staring at her as if it were amazed that she had found it. She inhaled deeply with her own astonishment as the clarity that had filled her mind only seconds before seeped away from her, replaced by the same confusion she seemed to always feel.

"The tree?" She whispered as she blinked rapidly, her hands smoothing over the bark, gently brushing at it with the palm of her hand. "_Can a tree talk to me?_" She asked herself as she turned to look for Rin immediately in confusion. "It wasn't the tree—someone spoke but—trees don't talk." She explained filling absolutely ridiculous for saying the words out loud.

Standing behind her a good five or six feet, the girl was staring at Kagome, her eyes wide with what appeared to be surprise. "She did it." She whispered as the summer sun hit her hair making it glow with a slight golden hue Kagome had not noticed in the black strands before. "It was all true."

"Rin?" Kagome allowed her hand to drop away from the trees bark as confusion built up in her own mind. "What are you talking about?" Kagome whispered as she stared at the older woman watching as her dark eyes seemed to shimmer with an amazement Kagome couldn't understand. "What," She paused and swallowed not exactly sure what to say to the woman. "What was true?"

Rin didn't appear to hear her, her long lashes fluttering as she looked towards the ground almost in shock. "She really—." Rin closed her mouth and shook her head quickly as if the thoughts were too much for her mind to process. "She really did it." She lifted her head and looked straight at Kagome the mixture of disbelief, hope, and astonishment on her face making Kagome actually step back away from her. "You're the one."

Kagome narrowed her eyes not really understanding what Rin meant by such a thing and yet understanding it as well. "The one Izayoi talked about, you mean?" She asked as she took another step backwards, her hand reaching for the tree to steady herself.

"More." Rin supplied evenly, her eyes washing with something akin to tears before they suddenly went wide and dry as if she had seen something that Kagome hadn't. "Ka—."

Kagome froze as her hand came in contact with something that was most defiantly not a tree. It felt like light and radiance and warmth and happiness. She opened her mouth, sounds wanting to emerge, questions waiting to be asked sitting on her tongue but she snapped it shut as the voice from the tree entered her head once more.

"_Come_."

Methodically, Kagome turned around her eyes widened as she saw the strangest sight she had ever seen in her life. It looked like the sun, hovering just between her and the tree. It was impossibly bright but it didn't burn her eyes, it merely glowed, shifting and shimmering every time the wind mused at its edges. Blues and reds and golds came in and out of existence as the orb glowed, there birth and death seeming to come in time with Kagome's own heartbeat. She blinked once, then twice, her body moving so slowly that she felt as if she were wading through water. One of her hands rose up, fingers sprawling opened wide so as to touch as much of the surface of that sphere as possible. A bright blinding glow hit the clearing the second the tips of her fingers came in contact with the ever changing surface and she winced but not with fear or pain—she felt neither.

"Kagome!"

She heard Rin's scream but it was so distant that she was sure Rin had to be a million leagues away from her by now. Her eyes shone as she saw a world beginning to open up in front of her, the orb becoming less like a sun and more like a portal.

"Kagome—get away."

Rin's voice cried behind her and barely listening she scrunched up her forehead and turned to look at Rin just over her shoulder. She opened her mouth, fully intended to console the other girl but never got a chance to even whisper one reassurance before she felt hands on her shoulders. They gripped the fabric of her shirt tightly, claws digging into the material, ripping it with a loud tear. She gasped wanting to scream, her hands already rising and her natural energy already flaring.

Her eyes stared at Rin, watching as if in slow motion as the other woman pushed herself to her feet a look of horror and confusion on her youthful face. Her delicate fingers were reaching towards Kagome, the deadly claws in place of her nails shinning in the summer sun. Kagome couldn't help but stare at those claws as she felt her body suddenly being yanked backwards and, as strange as it sounded, she could only think of them in that last moment.

"_If they grabbed me_," She thought oddly as her mind seemed to fade away, her thoughts disappearing even from her own head. "_It would hurt._"

And with that thought and with those claws at the forefront of her mind everything around her crumbled into non existence.

Rin fell in a heap on the ground her claws scrapping at nothing but dirt as she looked with complete terror at the place Kagome had once stood. There was nothing there now, only the tree and an empty spot on the ground. "Kagome?" She whispered as fear overwhelmed her, gripping her throat as her eyes washed with all her pain. "Kagome!" She screamed as she pushed herself up, clawing her way to the tree's base, her voice tearing with the desperation that ripped from her throat. "Oh god—no-no—Sesshoumaru!" She knew he was nearby; it had been their plan all along for him to watch from a safe distance. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin's voice cracked with hysteria as she yelled over and over again knowing Sesshoumaru had to be close by, he had to have seen what had happened. He had promised he would be close, he had promised.

-break-

Inuyasha sat in the training hall, his legs crossed and his eyes closed in a relaxed manner that seemed unbefitting of a man such as himself. Tetsusiaga laid before him on the ground, the sword emitting a strange tingling sensation every once and a while, pushing energy towards him and then bringing it away. He licked his lips as he tried to keep control of his already bouncing leg.

There was a reason Inuyasha hated meditation: he was no good at it. The dog demon opened one eye looking at the sword in front of him as it glowed softly on the ground. "_It's almost like its mocking me._" He thought to himself dryly as he resisted the urge to yawn and scratch under his chin where the beginnings of facial hair were surfacing lately. "_I need to shave_." He told himself even as the thought struck him as odd. "_When was the last time I shaved?_" He wondered to himself cocking his head to one side as he allowed his eyes to drift closed once more. "_Have I ever shaved?"_ His brow furrowed and he began tapping his legs with one claw as he racked his brain trying to remember. "_My god—I can't remember—."_ His eyes snapped opened, both this time, and he huffed. "Who doesn't remember if they've ever shaved before?"

"What?" Takeshi's own eyes snapped opened beside his uncle and he turned his head to look at the older man with barely contained perplexity. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Feeling suddenly incredibly stupid, Inuyasha shook his head and turned away from his nephew quickly. "Nothing—keep meditating." He commanded even though he technically wasn't the one in charge.

If Takeshi minded, however, he didn't make a big fuss about it and instead simply closed his eyes as well turning back to his own meditation as his father had taught him. Unfortunately for the young man, though, even after only being under the influence of his uncle for a few hours he had already been negatively affected (at least his father would say so).

"_I wonder what he meant about shaved?_" He asked himself, being careful to use English even in his thoughts in order to maintain perfect proficiency. "_I've never heard that word before—shaved—shaved—shaved_." He nodded his head in time with each one of the words as he contemplated its meaning. "_It's kind of like saved—no—not really—how would you spell it? Sha—sha—sha—,_" He sounded out in his head using the Nihon-go phonetics naturally even though he could read English as well. "_S-h-a-v-v-v_." He continued on even as he became annoyed. "_This is getting me nowhere_." His eyes opened in annoyance and before he could stop himself (being so young he had even worse impulse control than his older uncle) he turned towards Inuyasha and scowled. "What the hell does shaved mean?"

Inuyasha actually jumped, his eyes snapping opened, unaware that his nephew had still been stuck on the unknown word. "Um—you know," He reached up and made a motioned across his face that was probably supposed to represent a flat edge razor. "You get rid of all the hair."

"On your face?" Takeshi turned his head to the side looking at his uncle as if the man was nuts.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded trying not to send him a look that said, 'idiot.'

"Soru." He whispered suddenly as he thought of the Nihon-go equivalent to his uncle's word. "Hm—," He thought about it for a second before raising his head up to look at his uncle with intensely focused eyes. "You shaved?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the lack of conjugation on that particular verb but ignored it. "Yeah—." He shrugged his shoulders and forced himself to not add, 'I think' to the end of his sentence.

"You are a lot older than me." Takeshi muttered and looked down at his sword carefully. "I won't shaved for another—four or five hundred years."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in slight annoyance at the strange sounding word. "Shave." He corrected his voice laced with absolute disdain. "It's shaved."

If Inuyasha's tone bothered the boy he didn't let on as he shifted bringing his legs out from under himself so that he could sit more comfortably cross legged on the ground. "Huh—?"

"The correct word is shave in that sentence," Inuyasha tried to keep his annoyance out of his voice as he explained. "You know. I shave, I shaved, I will shave, I am shaving." He motioned with his hands as he spoke moving them from left to right in front of his body every time he spoke another form of the verb. "It's just like any other verb in English." He dropped his hands down to his lap as an odd feeling of déjà vu snuck up his spine. "_It's like teaching Miroku Nihon-go._" He thought to himself as he reached subconsciously towards his sword fiddling with the handle with the tip of his fingers.

"I shave." He repeated and smiled happily completely ignoring the irritation in his uncle's voice (most likely he was used to such strange tones because of his own unemotional father). "Of course." He chuckled strangely happy to have learned something before he turned towards his uncle, cocking his head to one side and smiling. "Thanks."

Inuyasha couldn't help but see himself in the boy in that moment. Even though he had never really seen himself smile in the boyish way, he had heard Kagome mention it often enough to know he did and that she found it unbelievably charming. _"And it is_." He shook his head slightly as he watched the boy, that trait that they shared still predominate on his face. He was just about to smile at the boy when he felt a cold sweat break out across the top of his forehead.

His heart suddenly began to beat wildly in his chest and he felt a bit dizzy. The room spun for just a moment and he inhaled sharply as he felt his body fall slightly forward. One of his hands jumped out with a mind of its own catching him before he crumbled to the ground. A stabbing pain went up the limb and he hissed from it as his ears twitched wildly on his head for a reason he didn't understand.

"Ojii-san?" Takeshi called to him as he opened his eyes looking at the sudden panic stricken look that had jumped on his uncle's face.

Inuyasha ignored the boy's words as he looked down at Tetsusaiga. The sword was pulsing wildly, actually shaking in its scabbard, so much so that it appeared to be moving across the floor, towards him. It bumped against his hand within seconds, the sword seeming to pulse even more as it connected with him. "_What's going on?_" He wondered as he looked over the sword, a slight golden hue was now pulsating around it as it shook. "_Not shake—,"_ Inuyasha corrected himself as his heart began to tighten with pain. "_It's trembling_."

"_Run."_

The dog demon's eyes opened wide as he heard the sword's words distinctly. Without another thought his fingers warped around the sword and he darted to his feet. Perhaps it was instinct or perhaps it was love, whatever it was Inuyasha knew exactly where to go.

"Ojii-san!" Takeshi yelled after him as his feet pounded on the wooden floor but the dog demon didn't stop for a second, his legs wouldn't let him.

-break-

Rin's whole body shook as she looked at the spot where Kagome had stood only moments before. Now, in her place was an emptiness that seemed disturbingly unnatural. "_This isn't right._" She thought to herself just as she felt Sesshoumaru seamlessly appear behind her. "_She's not supposed to disappear_." She cried harder as she pulled her claws out of the dirt and tried to breathe but every breath felt undeniably difficult. "_She can't be gone_."

Kneeling on the ground next to her, his eyes searching her face in an attempt to figure out what was happening, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "Where's Kagome?" He spoke firmly, the emotions in his voice contained but to her, out of control. "Rin, where is she?" He asked once again as one of his hands reached for her shoulder grasping it gently. "Rin?"

Rin shook, her nails digging into the ground as she tried to think of what to say. "I don't know." She finally whispered as she felt the hand on her back pull away in surprise.

"What?" Sesshoumaru's normally stoic voice faltered as he looked down at his wife in complete disbelief, although his face barely portrayed the emotion.

"He—." Rin's voice died in her throat as she turned and looked up at her husband.

The sun shone down through the branches of the trees highlighting his silver hair in the most gorgeous way. She couldn't stop herself from focusing on it as the leaves danced above their heads with a hot puff of air. An image of the man who had stood behind Kagome jumped into her brain and she was struck with the undeniable similarities. She blinked, her head fell and her eyes were trained not on the beauty of his features but the green grass. There had only been one difference between Sesshoumaru and the man that had taken Kagome.

The strips on their face had been different colors.

"Inutaisho." She whispered and lifted her head up to look at Goshinboku. "Inutaisho came—just like she told me he would."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he sat back on his knees within seconds looking dazed. "He really came?"

"And he took her." Rin shook her head and tears brimmed in her eyes as she reached for her husband, grasping his collar desperately. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" She cried as she looked back at the spot where Kagome had stood only moments before. "She was supposed to stay—he—he took her and I," She stumbled over her words just as they both heard something or better yet somewhere crash through the trees. "I don't know where she went."

Inuyasha's feet skidded to a halt just as he heard the words leave his sister-in-laws mouth. His brain not processing the information as he took in the scene before him: the tree, his sister in law covered in dirt and tears, and his brother who was just now raising from the ground, looking towards his younger brother with concern unhidden in his eyes. The younger dog demon frowned at the sight, the wild beating of his heart that had started in the training hall lessoning but not with relief, with ache. "Where's Kagome?" He asked as the ache became more painful telling him that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru whispered the name, the raw emotions of regret and confusion, so strange as they hit the air that Inuyasha ignored them, unable to deal with their oddness.

Inuyasha's eyes darted from left to right, from Rin to Sesshoumaru and back again. "She's not here?" He stepped forward, his nose instinctively moving, taking in the faint scent that permeated the air around him. The smell of salt and the sea and delicate little lily flowers hit him square in the stomach. "I smell her." He whispered, not bothering to watch as Rin and Sesshoumaru glanced at one another exchanging pained looks. "Where—?" He mumbled as he felt his body lurch forward towards the spot where he could smell that scent most strangely.

Tetsusaiga seemed to cry in his hand as he rushed forward. The sword shook against his fingers and pulsed uncomfortably as he fell to his knees in front of the strange tree. He barely registered the warm air as his hands hit the soil in front of him staring at the spot where her scent both started and disappeared. His chest burned with a pain he had never felt in his life: a sharp, horrifying loneliness that started in his stomach and wound its way through his heart and up his throat until he couldn't speak because of it. It made his eyes mist and even though he hadn't heard the words he knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Where's Kagome?" He bit into the side of his cheek to keep from screaming as he ripped his eyes away from the dirt to look at Rin.

Rin swallowed hard enough for Inuyasha to hear the sound, the apology in her eyes terrifying. "Inuyasha—." She whispered as the tears began to flow down her cheeks once again gathering at her chin. "I—don't know."

The eighteen year old Captain felt his heart stop dead in his chest, almost violently so. He breathed in feeling as if he were going to hyperventilate, the mist in his eyes overflowing as the pain in his heart consumed him. A shaky hand, dirt smeared, jumped to his chest and grabbed fitfully for his haori, yanking and nearly tearing the material with his claws as pain consumed every part of him. It was a pain unmatched by Kikyo's death, by his father's death, by even his own mother's death. He felt like, at any moment, his heart might simply explode with an ache he couldn't possibly explain.

The color must have drained from his face as well because even Sesshoumaru knelt down next to him quickly a worried look, Inuyasha barely acknowledged, surfacing on their faces. "Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru spoke first, his voice a strange combination of comforting and worried and monotone.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as his hands began to shake like his sword and his stomach began to lurch as he felt sick. "_Kagome_." He thought her name the only thing on his mind as the tears continued to fall down his face without him even being aware of them.

Rin shook her head and sniffled as she tried to think of the words needed to comfort the stone struck dog demon. "We—were meditating—." She explained, the demon's face not moving as she spoke, causing her to speak even faster. "I was teaching—her to learn control—I was—teaching her." She stumbled over her words as she reached for her brother-in-law her hand stopping short as she noticed the darkness that was beginning to cloud his face. "We were connecting with the Goshinboku—your mother's tree." Rin glanced towards Sesshoumaru as she felt the hair's on the back of her head stand on end. "We were—she was getting there and then—I don't know what happened." Her voice stopped dead, feeling the lie in her every whispered breath.

Something in Rin's words made Inuyasha snap out of his dazed perplexity, the darkness consuming him as he lost control. "What do you mean you don't know?!" He exploded his hands shaking so violently that he had no hope of keeping his grip on the sword. It clattered to the ground as he looked at the two wild eyed. "Where is Kagome?!" He shot to his feet his bare heels catching on rocks, nearly causing him to fall flat on the ground. "Where's my mate?!" He screamed as he reached grabbing Rin shoulders and shaking her before Sesshoumaru had even realized what had happened.

"I don't know." Rin answered her voice coming out in a near sob as she crumbled under Inuyasha's touch.

Sesshoumaru's snarl from behind him barely registered in his ears as Inuyasha released the woman with an unnecessary bit of force. Rin fell to the ground, tumbling backwards slightly as Inuyasha snarled fiercely. "You were here!" He howled as his anger consumed him, the burning in his heart so painful that he actually thought he might die. "I trusted you—I trusted you to train her; not make her disappear."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his eyes narrowed with natural anger as he prepared to defend him mate. Before a word could leave his mouth, however, Rin was on her feet and between the two men her arms spread wide in order to separate them. "I'm sorry—," She apologized as she watched the edge of Inuyasha's eyes begin to twinge with a reddish hue. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"Then what was supposed to happen!?" Inuyasha screamed, his hands clutching into open deadly claws that looked ready to lash out at any second. "What the hell did you do!?"

Rin stepped backwards instinctively, her eyes growing huge as the demon in front of her growled a low threat in the back of his throat. "Inuyasha—please—calm down." She whispered but her words didn't reach reasonable ears any longer.

Inuyasha was long gone, his mind clouded by the demon inside of him taking full control. It was wild and in pain and irate and consumed by the need to find its missing mate. It opened its mouth, elongated fangs dripping with what seemed to be venom. It raised its hands, its knuckles crunching as it poised its claws ready to kill anything in its way.

"Move!" Sesshoumaru suddenly commanded jumping forward and around Rin without a second thought. The woman obeyed instantly jumping out of the way as Sesshoumaru charged his brother fully prepared to protect his mate in any way necessary.

Demonic instincts surged inside the younger brother, his clawed hands lashing out without a second thought in a wide and deadly arc. Sesshoumaru barely ducked underneath the attack, his hair, which always hung down his back in a long sweep of gold, the only part of him that sustained any damaged. The severed silver strands glistened in the sunlight as they drifted past his head. Sesshoumaru ignored them as they drifted, his eyes trained on Inuyasha's second set of claws as they followed the first strike only seconds later. The dog lord jumped backwards instantly, his pupils dilating as his body reacted to the surge of adrenaline burning in his veins. The second his feet hit the ground, he surged forward once more his own hands reaching outwards prepared to fight back just as viciously.

"Chichiue!"

"Takeshi—," Rin screamed in response as she saw her young son enter the chaos, his sword already drawn. "Stay out of it!"

The sound of Takeshi's voice and Rin's plea brought Sesshoumaru immediately back into reason. "_Restrain him—don't kill!_" Without another thought, he shifted, reaching for the collar of Inuyasha's shirt instead of for the killing blow of his jugular. "_That's it!"_ He thought as he tried to grasp the edge of his younger brother's haori.

Inuyasha snarled in response, the precious seconds it had taken for Sesshoumaru to change his plan giving him enough time to evade his brother's hands. The younger demon sprung backwards hitting the ground just long enough to shove his weight back forward towards his brother. Within seconds, his foot came up to connect with the older man's stomach, doubling the demon over as he thrust kicked him right in the diaphragm. Caught off guard, Sesshoumaru took the hit full force, wheezing as all the air was expelled from his body in one swift motion.

Smirking triumphantly at the hunched form of Sesshoumaru, the demon in Inuyasha swung a closed fist downwards hitting his brother square in the back. Sesshoumaru hit the ground instantaneously pain exploding in his back for only a moment before he rolled to the side missing Inuyasha's heel as the other dog demon dropped his leg down for another blow.

The ground where Sesshoumaru had been crumbled under the impact, debris flooding the air as the sound of the destruction overwhelmed the air. For the briefest of moments, Sesshoumaru laid beside the crumbled heap, his eyes just taking in the sight of his young pup lunging forward. "Takeshi!" He screamed but the boy was beyond the wisdom needed to obey.

Takeshi raised the sword, the blade gleaming as it transformed obeying the child's unconscious desire to protect his father. If it looked threatening to the demonic Inuyasha, however, the chaotic man never once showed it. Instead, he merely dodged the sweeping blade with easy footing before lashing out with claws far more skillful than his young adversary.

Blood splattered on the ground, coating it with the deep red of Takeshi's life source. The young demon screamed in pain having never in his life experienced something as deathly painful as a demon's claws sinking into your arm. Blood flowed from the wound, running down his fingers onto his swords hilt as he fell to the ground from both shock and injury. The sword clattered to in the dirt as Rin screamed in absolute horror behind him.

Before the woman could even take one step towards her son, Sesshoumaru shot to his feet amongst the rubble and jumped forward once more this time catching Inuyasha completely off guard. His hands connected with the other demon's throat, slamming down on Inuyasha's wind pipe instantly.

The younger demon chocked on the hand but continued snarling even as they fell in a crumbled heap on the ground. Sesshoumaru dug his claws into his brother's neck as he moved one of his knees to press down on the younger demon's torso. Pure unadulterated rage flowed through his whole body as the scent of his pup's blood flooded the air. "Bastard!" He screamed as Inuyasha chocked and gurgled, his wild eyes filled with the chaos of a half demon gone mad.

"It's not his fault!" Rin cried out from somewhere to his right, as she tended to their son, holding his bleeding arm carefully against herself to stop the bleeding. "Please—please Sesshoumaru-sama." She cried as the blood soaked her white haori all the way through until it stained even her skin.

Sesshoumaru gripped down on Inuyasha's wind pipe even harder not willing to listen to the sound of her reason.

"Please!" Rin yelled, her voice hoarse as she fought to maintain her own control. "I lost one hope," She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled Takeshi's body closer to her own, her hands holding down on his arm, which was (truthfully) already healing. "We can't—," She cried as the pain of that realization flooded her heart, self hatred clouding her brain. "We can't lose the other!"

Sesshoumaru heard her words, hating them and understanding them all at the same time. His claws, which were sinking into Inuyasha's neck, began to leak poison against his will. Inuyasha snarled underneath him, his wild hands punching and ripping into Sesshoumaru's wrist and forearms as he tried to pry the man off him.

"Please." Rin cried out in desperation one last time. "Please," Her voice began to ebb as she watched her brother-in-law begin to weaken, the lack of oxygen finally starting to show. "Please—if anyone should be punished," She looked down at Takeshi who was wide eyed and scared in his mother's grip, a small pup who had tried to be a man. "It should be me."

Sesshoumaru felt her words like they were lightning. Pulling himself together, the demon hastily let go of Inuyasha's neck. With quick and controlled precision he grabbed for the wildly striking arms, throwing them down into the dirt at Inuyasha's sides. "_Control_." He coached himself as he looked down at the snarling face, seeing in it the pain of a man who had (most likely) lost his mate. "_Submit!_" He howled in the tongue of dog demon's but Inuyasha simply snarled in return, his blood red eyes full of hatred and disloyalty. Blood seeped out from underneath Sesshoumaru's claws, the traces of the poison located within them burning the flesh around Inuyasha's wrists instantly.

The younger demon howled in pain and Sesshoumaru cursed angrily as he realized he couldn't let Inuyasha go without risking the demon attacking again.

"Rin," He screamed over his shoulder as he struggled to hold the snarling demon down, his grip crumbling against the completely out of control man. "Get Tetsusaiga! Now!" Sesshoumaru screamed, the complete lack of control in his voice making Rin instantly respond.

Carefully, she untangled herself for Takeshi checking only briefly to make sure his bleeding had stopped (and, surprisingly, it already had) before she jumped up. Scrambling across the rough terrain of the sanctuary Rin nearly fell to the ground as she reached Goshinboku's trunk once more. Tetsusaiga lay on the ground, pulsing angrily in its place nestled amongst the grass. Falling to her knees she grasped the pulsating sword in one hand, pushing herself to her feet with the other. "Here!" She threw the sword towards her husband who let go of Inuyasha just long enough to catch it.

The demon below him instantly took advantage of his freedom, his clawed hands lashing out at Sesshoumaru's face. The older demon roared as the claws connected with his flesh, cutting into the delicate cartilage of his nose. Nearly seeing red himself, Sesshoumaru shoved Tetsusaiga into his brother's hands before leaping backwards, his own hands reaching to cover his savaged nose.

The second Tetsusaiga touched his hands Inuyasha felt the demon in him ebb, disappearing somewhere inside of him so deep and far away from reality that he was sure it would never surface again. Gasping, his chest heaving, he pushed himself up off his back and onto his feet, stumbling and wheezing as his throat ached. "What?" He barely was able to speak, his voice raspy.

"Thank god." Rin whispered as she looked at her brother-in-law, the demon once more in control of himself. Carefully, she pulled herself up moving towards Takeshi as relief flooded her body.

Inuyasha wiped his head around towards her, the smell of his blood mixed with Sesshoumaru's and Takeshi's only adding to confusion. "What happened—?" He asked as he looked towards his nephew, bloody and terrified looking, as if the boy were a tiny bunny.

"Don't let go of Tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru spoke this time off to his left, his voice back in control as if it had never been the opposite.

Inuyasha shook his head as the smell of blood on his body, on his claws made him dizzy. "What did I—?" His voice died in his throat as his questions were replaced by memories but not memories of what he had done only moments before. Instead, he was flooded with memories from before he had transformed, memories of Kagome, of her scent, of her being gone. Instantly, his knees buckled and he hit the ground full force. "_She's gone."_ The thought hit him hard in the chest, as hard as it had the first time before he had lost control. Inuyasha's stomach lurched, the smell of blood making him nauseous. "She's gone?" He whispered the words out loud, the pain they caused making him pull the sword closer to his body as if it would lessen the sensation.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru spoke matter of factly as he watched his brother slump to the ground cross legged not questioning the demon's lack of memory over the previous incident. Experience had taught him that no half demon remembers such times. _"Probably for the best—they'd hate themselves if they remembered." _Briefly, he glanced towards his son who seemed to finally be coming around. "_The wound's not deep—thank god_." He closed his eyes for just a second to collect himself before looking towards his brother again, the confusion on the man's face a haunting sight.

Inuyasha raised his head towards Sesshoumaru's voice, staring at the older man with eyes so wide and child like that it was unnerving. He opened his mouth as if to speak but the words died on his tongue and he simply lowered his head once more. "_Oh god_." Inuyasha inhaled, the origin of the scents in the clearing hitting him hard making him lightheaded and off balance and sick. He raised his hands up, his claws shaking violently as they came into his sight, drenched in blood. "Oh god—." He stumbled backwards as the blood glistened in the light, Takeshi's blood. "I—what did I do?" He didn't realize he was speaking out loud, the words tumbling from his mouth with a mind of their own.

"Ototou?" Sesshoumaru took a step forward as he watched his brother step backwards shakily, his grip on the sword loosening as he tried to keep himself upright.

Slowly, he lowered his hands and raised his head, a soft moan drawling all his attention towards Rin and her young son. The sight of Rin's blood stained hoari and Takeshi's hot red arm made him freeze. He felt the lump in his throat grow tenfold, vomit rising up from his stomach as his eyes blurred.

"Inuyasha!"

He watched as Sesshoumaru stepped forward, the imagine hazy at best but just clear enough to follow the clawed hand as he plummeted to the ground, unconscious.

-break-

Sesshoumaru sat at his brother's side without moving. It was still just light outside, the soft twilight of the cool early spring day peeping in through the slightly opened door, which lead to the tranquility of the garden. A soft breeze occasionally entered the room, musing the unconscious (or perhaps sleeping) dog demon's silver hair. The younger of the two had been unconscious for a few hours, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise. His body hadn't moved or twitched and he hadn't even released so much as a mumble in his sleep.

Rin had contributed it to exhaustion, the exhaustion she associated with transformation from a half demon to a lunatic full demon. Sesshoumaru himself barely had any experience with such transformations. In fact, his only experience came from when Inuyasha had been a pup and Izayoi had enchanted a Shikon jewel to keep him controlled until he was big enough to wield Tetsusaiga.

Glancing now at his brother, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but frown. "_You're_ _big enough now—._" He thought as he studied the sword, clutched tightly between unmoving fingers.

The older dog demon shifted slightly, his legs feeling stiff from having sat vigil at his brother's bedside for so long. Despite the pain in his legs from prolonged sitting, he knew it had been a wise decision to stay by the boy's side. Firstly because, not an hour into Inuyasha's unconsciousness a strange fever had overtaken him, leaving his skin flush and sweat on his forehead. It was odd but Rin said that too was to be expected from a transformation as ferocious as Inuyasha's had been. And secondly, because he knew it was best if Inuyasha awoke to his face and not a stranger's.

"_I can calm him."_ Sesshoumaru told himself as he looked at his brother's sweaty flush cheeks.

Leisurely, the demon lord reached for a rag that was draped over Inuyasha's forehead. It was hot to the touch, almost burningly so causing Sesshoumaru to frown darkly as he took the bit of clothe and carefully dipped it into a slight bowl of water that rested near the futon. He wrung it out easily and placed it back against Inuyasha's skin once more in hopes of bringing the fever down. The action seemed futile to him, the burning temperature of the half demon's body hadn't change in hours after all, but he did it anyway (mainly because it was something to do).

The soft squeak of the door behind him made the ears on the side of his head twitch but he didn't turn, he didn't need to.

"Takeshi is fine," Rin spoke softly as she sat in the door way on her knees, the edge of the sliding door cradled in her hands. "He's already healed up."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, a well contained and control sigh of relief (barely noticeable) leaving his mouth. "_Good_." He thought, ignoring the strangeness of hearing his wife speak English so clearly and naturally. "_Some things are better left ignored_." He told himself and closed his eyes momentarily to collect his thoughts.

"How's Inuyasha-sama?" Rin implored further as she edged her way across the threshold of the door, the pretty jade kimono she had on far more difficult to move in than the miko uniform she had worn earlier that day.

"No change." Sesshoumaru answered bluntly as he listened to his wife close the door behind her. The swish of fabric from her kimono as she stood made him tense ever so slightly but he said nothing as her feet padded across the room. Within seconds she was somehow next to him, standing over him by only a good two feet even though he was sitting and she was standing.

Looking down at the regal man Rin sighed and sank to the ground, allowing herself to sit right beside him at his right elbow. Sesshoumaru didn't say so much as one word in response and much to her further surprise, he didn't think one either. "_He's gone blank_." She told herself as her stomach sunk a little bit and a slight fear overtook her. "_He's blocking everything out—like he used to._" Hesitantly she reached for him, wanting to comfort him, to bring him back to himself but something in his posture made her hand fall. "He'll be okay." She whispered instead, her words not causing Sesshoumaru to so much as flinch.

"Physically." The dog demon spoke the one word, his voice monotone but his emotions filled with distaste. "Maybe."

Rin nodded her understanding as she turned to look at the young demon. Although she had told Sesshoumaru that the man's body was reacting to the strains of transformation, she had a sneaking suspicion it was something else. "_Heartbreak_." The thought gave her chills, the word somehow evil to her. "_Without Kagome—his body just—shuts down_."

"Do you have any idea what happened to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly, although his voice sounded as controlled as ever.

Jumping a bit, Rin turned and looked at him, a frown on her face. "It had to be Inutaisho," She explained matter of factly, images of her father-in-law popping up in her head. "Just like Izayoi said."

"But why did he take her?" Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly as he tried to wrap his mind around his own words. "Izayoi said nothing about him taking her."

"I know." Rin pursed her lips, her own theory about what happened on the tip of her tongue. "_But should I tell him?_"

"If you have something to say Rin," Sesshoumaru finally turned and looked at her, his cool eyes seeming to say he had read her mind. "Say it."

Rin panicked at the sight nearly having a heart attack as Sesshoumaru stared her down. "Don't give me that look." She commanded as her heart raced in her chest from the possibilities that were racing around in her mind. "_Sesshoumaru can't read mind, Sesshoumaru can't read minds, Sesshoumaru can't read minds—,_" She told herself over and over again even as a little bit of doubt jumped up in her head. "_At least—I hope so_."

The demon in question merely raised an eyebrow, his face almost comical as he looked down the bridge of his nose at the tiny woman, the corner of his lips dangerously quirking as if he wanted to laugh. "I don't read minds Rin." He told her, which only made the girl panic even further.

"That's what I was just thinking!" She accused and Sesshoumaru laughed, actually laughed, something only Rin ever got to see. It wasn't a loud laugh or a hearty one, it was only a small chuckle that made his quirking lips finally jump into the tiniest of smiles. "You shouldn't lie, Sesshoumaru-sama." She chastised and crossed her arms over her chest in mock defiance.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly once more from her defensive posture, her sheer tininess making the gesture the least intimidating thing he had ever seen. "You're far too small to look deadly." He told her bluntly and she huffed in response.

"That may be true." She told him as she leaned forward a little more, looking him straight in the eyes in a way no one else ever had. "But I know all your weaknesses, Sesshoumaru-sama," She smiled dangerously, little fangs that were almost small enough to pass for human glistening as she spoke. "And that makes me the deadliest demon in the world to you."

Sesshoumaru held back a growl of approval as she edged a little bit closer, his blood growing hot in his veins. "True." He mumbled the urge to bend down so as to capture her little minx lips overwhelming him.

A soft moan from the bed in front of them broke the mood instantly and the two darted apart in embarrassment having been raised in a very private and demur society. Their eyes turned simultaneously for the prone figure on the futon and they both waited with their breath caught in their throat as the man shifted slightly for the first time in hours but didn't wake.

Rin sighed deeply in relief as guilt began to jump up inside her throat. "_How awful is that?"_ She asked herself as she felt a little dirty for having nearly kissed her husband lustfully while her hurt brother in law laid in bed, his mate missing and his heart shattered. _"_I'm a horrible person."

"The very fact you think so," Sesshoumaru told her as he rubbed his face with the back of one hand to collect himself. "Shows you're not."

Rin raised her head and looked at her husband as he gently rubbed his tired eyes. "You should get some rest Sesshoumaru-sama." She told him, reaching to touch his arm and rub it gently. "I'll watch him."

"No." The word was stern and said with so much contained hostility that Rin actually bit her lip.

"You have to rest." She told him even though she knew it was pointless; Sesshoumaru was not the kind of person that changed his mind about anything. "_That's why we have two kids instead of one._" She sighed tiredly and dropped her hand from his arm as she glanced towards Inuyasha once more.

Knowing that Rin was aware of this personality trait, Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to respond to her imploring words. "So," He began stiffly, his emotions all contained once more. "Do you know what really happened?"

"I think so," Rin nodded her expression tight as she looked down at the prone body of Inuyasha. "I think he took her—to the miko's world." She bit her lower lip as she allowed the sneaking suspicion to enter spoken existence.

"The what?" Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow in confusion, turning to look at his wife fully.

Rin placed her hands demurely in her lap feeling wholly self conscious in that moment as her husband stared at her with completely unguarded eyes. "The world," She paused for only a moment as she laced her fingers together on her lap feeling uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "Of white."

-break-

Kagome's eyes fluttered opened as she came back into awareness with a sudden sharp intake of breath. White filled her vision and the sound of absolute and total silence rained down in her ears. Confused, she turned her head left and right, looking hastily at the extraordinary environment that now encompassed her. Everything was white, the floor, the ceiling, the walls, if any of those things actually existed (it was hard to tell.) It all seemed so vaguely familiar as if she were certain she had been in such a place before.

Frowning, she picked up one foot to take a step forward, the bottom of her bare feet connecting with something that felt like dirt. Her eyes jumped down to see if the ground had changed but it was still white, an empty white that had no substance to it. Unnerved, she bent down, her fingers probing to see if she could touch the unknown. Sure enough her fingers came in contact with a solid surface.

"I'm not floating." She realized as she pulled her fingers away from the surface with surprise jumping up her throat. "But isn't this the world of white?" She whispered as she straightened, her eyes staring into the unfathomable distance.

A splash of color greeted her gaze and she gasped, the blur of green and brown and blue, a soft impossibility in that white world. Her eyes widened as the color expanded, a wash of brown running towards her feet as if it were a soft water color. Shaking her head she stepped backwards, the hardness of the ground underneath her feet seeming to agree with what she saw with her eyes. Her eyes darted in every direction watching as the brown covered the white surface of the floor all around her. Splashes of green soon followed, flecks of grass appearing as if they were being painted right in front of her eyes with an invisible hand.

Above her, an explosion of blue hit the top of the world, covering it with a draping of different shades of blue. Shocked she lifted her head up watching as it washed over the ceiling above her before falling down like waves. White clouds appeared out of nowhere and a sudden rush of sunlight, yellow compared to the lack of color, fell down around her. She gasped as the warmth touched her skin making her heart beat rapidly with pleasure.

"This isn't—," She closed her eyes soaking in the warmth deliciously. "It's not that world." She opened her eyes against the thought and gasped as a sudden addition to that world appeared right in front of her.

A sapling, tiny and seemingly insignificant, no more than a foot tall had been planted right in front of her. She tilted her head to the side as the heat of the new sun was matched by a cooling breeze that shook the tiny tree. It moved with the wind, dancing sweetly until it suddenly shook, seeming to cry out as the earth around it was pushed away. The tiny branches trembled and then in a giant rush, it rose out of the new brown earth with such speed that Kagome could only assume it had been struck with magic.

She practically fell backwards as the tree grew and grew until it was towering over her head, a thousand leaves and branches shading her completely. "_The—Goshinboku—it's that tree_." Her hands pushed into the warmth of the earth underneath her in shock and she gasped as she pulled her hands away to find them covered in the brown soil. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth in surprise having not expected the painted colors to be real. "What is this place?" She breathed out the question as she stared at the dirt underneath her fingernails.

"What do you think it is?"

Kagome's eyes snapped upwards coming in contact immediately with the very man who had taken her. He was standing in the shade of the tree, his long silver hair (straight like his eldest son's) blowing with the breeze as he smiled at her. Little rays of sunlight hit his face making his gold eyes sparkle in a way she recognized all too well. "You're—," Her voice died in her throat as she felt the wind that touched his skin touch her own, knowledge appearing in her head that shouldn't have been there. "Inutaisho."

"Yes." He nodded as he stepped forward and into the light. His hair shown even brighter as the sun hit it fully, making him look like a spirit. "It's a pleasure to truly meet you," He nodded his head towards her and sent her Inuyasha's boyish smile. "Daughter."

-break-

_Soft—deep—musky—_

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, that musky scent in the air seeming to bring him back into wakefulness.

_Ticking—not a clock—something—something—_

He groaned and turned towards the sound trying to open his eyes unsuccessfully.

_Muffled—a voice—maybe—maybe not—_

"Ototou—."

_Scent—Kagome's scent—lingering but not actually there—_

His eyes flickered against the vague light just barely able to discern something hovering above him. It was the outline of a figure but it was so unfocused that he couldn't discern anything except its existence.

_Hiss—a candle—nighttime—_

"Kagome?" He moaned and tried to lift his hand only to becoming fully aware of a distinct heaviness against his fingers. Forcefully, he opened his eyes only to hiss and snap them shut as pain flooded his body from the light in the room, even if it was soft.

"She's not here."

He heard the voice but felt as if it were far away and not actually right next to his head. Painfully, he pried his eyes opened once more on pure will alone, the hazy image beginning to take shape. Silver hair gleamed in the moonlight and golden eyes reflected the candle that flicked at the futon's side. "Nii-chan?" He whispered and frowned as he heard his own voice, childlike in his ears.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru nodded his stoic face coming into full view as he looked down at his younger brother. His eyes were clouded and sincerely unemotional, as they always were, and his expression did nothing if not match. "How do you feel?" He switched to English causally as he kept that oddly neutral expression on his features.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in response, a vague memory of that calm and collected face being completely filled with emotion haunting him for a moment. "I don't—I," He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overtook him momentarily. "Don't know." He finally managed to say as his fingers curled around something he didn't know he was holding. "_Tetsusaiga?_"

"Hm." Sesshoumaru grunted slightly, the sound strange coming from his person. "You'll remember soon enough."

"Remember what?" He pushed the words up and out of his throat with difficulty as he looked towards his older brother who had not so much as moved even a hair since Inuyasha had awakened.

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word in response only closed his eyes as if waiting for Inuyasha to answer the question on his own. Why the demon lord chose to wait rather than simply explain was hard to tell.

But, as the demon lord had seamlessly predicted it was only a few seconds later that Inuyasha's brain was flooded with the reality of what had happened that morning in the cherry grove. In a flash, the younger demon flew upwards, the sheet that had been covering him falling to the ground and the sword that had been draped over his chest landing with a clatter as well. His hands came up to his face and he stared at his claws surprised to find them clean, no evidence of blood to be seen.

"_But—even if I can't see it—it's still there."_ His hands shook for a moment the image of his little nephew, the small boy curled against his mother in a pool of blood, attacking him. "Is Takeshi—," He lifted his head up towards his brother who was accessing him coolly. "Takeshi okay?"

"He's fine." Sesshoumaru spoke with a clipped control that seemed to say, '_If he wasn't fine, you wouldn't be alive._' And it was debatable whether or not the demon lord was thinking such things or not.

"Good—." Inuyasha gulped, his hands falling to his lap as he shook his head. "Why did I attack him?" He spoke out loud, not realizing he had, the strangeness of his words making Sesshoumaru finally move.

The older demon leaned forward, his eyes staring at Inuyasha as if the other man had grown a second head. "Inuyasha." He spoke the name sternly waiting for the demon to snap to attention before he began. "What do you remember?"

The younger dog demon frowned his expression tight as he tried to understand what Sesshoumaru meant. "Blood." He finally answered, his voice wholly truthful. "All I remember is—blood and—." He paused as his mind reached for a memory he didn't want to remember.

As if the universe was mocking him, Kagome's face appeared right in front of his eyes as if she were leaning towards him. Her bright grey eyes sparkled and her sweet lips formed words he could only guess meant something close to, 'I love you.' Her hair draped over one naked shoulder, his mark glowing, his name highlighted in bright red, the same color as her blood.

"Kago—." He gulped and reached for the image wanting to touch her hair where it draped against the skin on her shoulder.

He wanted to feel her, so he could tell if she was really alive. He wanted to kiss her neck and run his hands through the silky blackish, reddish, brownish combination that was her hair. He wanted to push her down, to kiss the space below her chin and down, down, down until he found the part of her that no other man had ever dared to explore. He wanted to make her scream until his ears were positive that she existed. He wanted to hear her moan, the sensation vibrating throughout him, until his body believed that she was really underneath him, above him, beside him, wherever she happened to be.

He just wanted to touch her, to know that she was real—but his fingers met nothing, just cold air.

The image disappeared, his hand seeming to destroy it the second he tried to act on his every fantasy. It plummeted soon after, hitting the bedspread where Tetsusaiga rested. The cold metal of the sword's hilt made his skin prickle and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop his lips from parting in a sob. "What—," He spoke with all the control he could muster, his confusion and memory gaps the only thing keeping him from springing up off the bed and after her. "Happened?"

"We don't know." Sesshoumaru actually hesitated for a moment as he looked at his younger brother, sympathy welling in his heart despite what Inuyasha had done in his rage.

The words entered Inuyasha's ears slowly as if the appendages themselves didn't want to hear them. His eyes watered and his lip quivered and for all pretenses he felt exactly as he had the day his mother died. Slowly, his head turned, looking throughout the room, recognizing it as the very room he and Kagome had slept in the night before.

"_I wish I had the energy to make love to you right now."_

His words mocked him, penetrating his very soul with the irony of knowing that moment had been his last chance. Tetsusaiga rattled in his hand, absorbing his emotions in a way he couldn't honestly understand. He breathed in and breathed out, heavy panting breaths that he could barely control. "I have to find her!" He jumped out of the bed so suddenly that Sesshoumaru, although only just noticeably, flinched. Slinging the sword into his waistband the younger demon started towards the door, fully prepared to run to the very ends of the earth in search of his mate.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called after him as he too stood although his movements were far more graceful than Inuyasha's hasty ones. "It's not possible."

Inuyasha froze at the sound and shook his head angrily. "Forgive me if I don't fucking believe you." He turned and glared back at his brother who only looked at him with apology.

"I know you have no reason to believe me." Sesshoumaru spoke each word carefully, watching Inuyasha's muscles tense as if the man was ready to spring at any moment. "Still," He continued maintaining eye contact with his brother for fear the man would run and he would have to chase him. "It's the truth—she is no longer in this world. Rin confirmed it."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, hating him in that moment with every fiber of his being. "You're lying."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, only maintained his eye contact with the younger man. His deep gold eyes, normally so guarded and contained (if only in that moment) opened.

Inuyasha stepped back from the sudden intensity of emotion that seemed to flood from his brother's features into his very soul. Pain, desperation, apology, forgiveness, all these emotions and more seeped from those eyes, hitting Inuyasha like a bullet. "She's—," He felt his lips tremble as the ache in his heart confirmed the words he was about to say. "She's dead?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru broke eye contact, looking completely away from his brother. "And no."

"What do you mean?"

"Rin believes," Sesshoumaru explained carefully as he forced himself not to look at his brother, not even for a second. "She has been spirited away." He sighed and, as Inuyasha looked on, slouched slightly. "There is nothing any of us can do to bring her back—not until she is ready—ano." He allowed the sound to hang in the air loosely for a moment before he added the rest. "Assuming she ever is ready."

The words soaked Inuyasha conscious, coating him in an anguish that made his knees double until he sunk to the floor. "Do you," Inuyasha hesitated, not quite sure how to word what he wanted to say. "Hate me that much?" He whispered, the strangeness of the words catching Sesshoumaru completely off guard. "So much—," He turned his head and looked at his brother, blame jumping into his eyes. "That you—you let her get taken away."

"Ototou—." Sesshoumaru stepped forward, stepping over the abandoned futon, so he could kneel in front of the other man.

"Why!" Inuyasha ripped his eyes away from Sesshoumaru and towards the ceiling of the darkened room. "Why do you hate me?" He cried as he banged one fist on the floor a sob sticking violently in his throat. "Why?" He slammed his fist against the floor again the sound echoing dangerously around them in the darkness. "Tell me," This time he turned his anger away from the floor and instead aimed it straight at Sesshoumaru. "Tell me!" He yelled as he grabbed the older demon, not noticing in his grief that Sesshoumaru didn't once bother to defend himself. "Damn it!" He shook the demon his claws hitting through his clothes until they hit skin.

The scent of blood filled the air and unable to take the smell Inuyasha shoved Sesshoumaru away not noticing that the older demon actually did fall slightly backwards from the pure force. Near hysterical, all Inuyasha could do was bring his hands up to bury in his hair, yanking at it as hard as he could, pulling strands out with such force that his scalp actually bleed.

"Otouto." Sesshoumaru chastised emotionlessly as he reached for Inuyasha's hands fully prepared to untangle the man and save his scalp from further damage.

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha yelled in response and shoved the hands away violently, his claws nicking Sesshoumaru's already abused wrist. "Fuck." He cursed as he gulped down air, the pain in his head nothing compared to the pain in his chest. "Why—why!" His eyes snapped open, looking straight at Sesshoumaru who hovered half on his knees, half on his feet beside him. "Just tell me—why do you hate me?"

Staring at his baby brother's face, Sesshoumaru felt his own heart tighten in his chest. Slowly, he lowered his hands down dropping them in a completely and utterly un-Sesshoumaru like manner at his sides. "I don't," He spoke so softly that the words were almost impossible to hear. "Hate you."

"What?" Inuyasha whispered, perplexity taking over the anger within him.

"I've never," Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked the other man straight in the eye. "Hated you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but stopped as the honesty in his elder brother's eyes stunned him into silence.

"I hate your mother," Sesshoumaru went on, his expression even but his eyes filled with intense and unnatural regret. "And I hate our father," The monotone of his voice faded as he spoke the word 'father' treating it as if it were almost vile. "But I've never hated you."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha pushed himself away, not able to believe that Sesshoumaru could possibly be speaking the truth in that moment. "_It's a trap!"_ He told himself and growled low in his throat, a warning that their kind often used when they felt sincerely threatened. "You're fucking lying."

"I'm not." Sesshouomaru's voice didn't change and neither did his eyes. Regret trimmed their edges the emotion so obvious that even Inuyasha could bluntly see it hovering in those eyes. "I can't hate you." The demon shook his head slowly and for, perhaps, the very first time in his life stumbled over his words. "This—you were just a child," He raised his head and looked Inuyasha in the eye. "You were born into this mess." He stopped for a moment as if collecting his thoughts and then, much to Inuyasha's complete amazement admitted something wholly personal. "Just like—I was."

The room grew silent as brother stared at brother, neither one knowing quite what to say as the admission hung in the air like a dirty secret. Inuyasha had never once thought of Sesshoumaru as having any emotions and yet, in this moment, he had displayed more than Inuyasha could actually handle. He had even admitted something innately personal, an action that Inuyasha couldn't recall Sesshoumaru ever performing. Sesshoumaru was stoic, he was silent, he never once spoke about himself even to his own flesh and blood, "Who are you?"

"I'm your brother." Sesshoumaru answered the question as if it were the most natural thing to answer in the world. "Listen, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru continued on, not giving the younger man any time to process what had just been said. "We don't choose our parents—I didn't—you didn't," He paused and, in the strangest move yet, licked his lips. "But we can choose to disagree with them, even to hate them."

"You—."

Inuyasha tried to speak but Sesshoumaru cut him off before he had time to even contemplate the rest of his words. "Someone should have told you this long ago."

"Told me what?" Inuyasha managed to ask as he stared at Sesshoumaru as if he had never seen the man in his life.

"Who your parents really were," Sesshoumaru spoke with his even monotone once more, a mask seeming to appear on his face covering every emotion up in a way Inuyasha had never really noticed before. "What they did for the world," He continued on as his eyes turned cold, steely amber. It was as if the man Inuyasha had known in childhood was returning with each word. "And what they did to you." The demon lord stopped for a moment, his eyes tightening to the point of perfect control. "What they did to me." He finished, every last emotion gone from his face. Sesshoumaru had closed his face back up again but this time, at least, his voice hadn't gone with it.

-break-

"Welcome back to the world of white." Inutaisho told her as he motioned to the fully colored world around them.

"White?" Kagome shook her head as she turned her body until she could push herself up off the ground. "This isn't white." She stated bluntly as she whipped her hands on her pants, noting the way the dirt stains rubbed against the fabric with eerie realism.

"Oh," The man shrugged slightly as if her concern were something to be perfectly ignored. Luckily for Kagome, however, he choose not to ignore it. "I suppose you're right," He turned towards the tree that had sprouted before Kagome only moments before. "It is in color but that doesn't change the fact that we are in the world of white."

"I don't understand." Kagome shook her head in confusion as she looked at the man's back, noticing now that he wore his hair in a high ponytail unlike either of his sons.

"It is only white for those who aren't permanent residence." He explained as he looked over his shoulder at her, his voice such an odd combination of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's that it actually made her skin prickle. "Only the dead see the beauty in it—the living sees nothing but whiteness."

"So I'm dead," She inferred as she looked out at the world around her watching as little flowers now began to grow in the brownish green dirt. "That's why I see it like this?"

"Not necessarily." He shrugged as if the answer he was about to give was unimportant. "The rules are a bit more complex than that."

"So," Kagome brought a hand up to her head, rubbing at her temple as she felt a headache beginning to build there from her confusion. "I'm not dead?"

"No," He told her softly as he stepped forward away from the tree even further. "The first time you came it was because you were close to death and this world saved you." He motioned towards the distant, never-ending existence around them. "This time—," He lowered his hand, his eyes looking out across the expanse as if he was actually looking for something she couldn't see. "You came because I summoned you here." He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow almost playfully. "If you are summoned here, then the previous rules don't apply."

Kagome pursed her lips and crossed her arms under her chest in a way that was all too much like her husband. "Seems a bit convenient to me."

"Aren't all the best things convenient?" The man replied with a smile on his delicate features, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

Kagome couldn't help the way her heart softened at the sight, taking it in with longing. "_He looks so much like Inuyasha_." She told herself as the man's lips curved in a way that was identical to his son or better yet, a way that proved his son was a lot like him. Clearing her throat and controlling her thoughts, Kagome lowered her arms down. "So why," She asked, her voice tight even if her body was a bit more relaxed. "Why did you bring me here?"

Inutaisho's smile turned from charming to strained as he looked her over carefully, "To train you of course."

The young Miko blinked rapidly from his words. "No offense," she shook her head and tried to smile but the quirk of her lips never came. "But how can you train me? You—do you know anything about being a Miko?"

"Perhaps I should have been clearer," He raised a hand up and tapped it against his chin once, the action seeming so oddly deliberate that Kagome had to wonder why he had done it. "I will not be training you myself—I brought you here so another could train you."

"Who?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked around them for any semblance of another person.

"I will."

Kagome's head snapped around as the unfamiliar voice jumped into her brain, her body turning until she could see behind her. Standing there, a white haori and a bright red hakama wrapped around her body, was a person Kagome had only seen in dreams and Inuyasha's memories. Soft brown eyes, the color of twin chestnuts stared into her grey ones. "Izayoi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," She smiled and tilted her head to one side, those brown eyes narrowing in an oddly peaceful way that Kagome had never seen another person use before. "Kagome."

End of Chapter

Please Review

**A/N:** Not much to say. The end of the school year is coming and my students have finals next week. I just realized this is the first time in almost twenty years that I have not suffered their same fate. It's kind of nice! Anyway, for all you poor unfortunate souls who do have finals or had finals, all the best, good luck, and pray for good grades, yeah? Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

P.S. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review. I am honored by your encouragement and commitment to my story. I hope it continues to please as we approach the end and all the truths are finally revealed.

**Bonus Point:**

Let's go for a hard one. Which historical period in Japanese history does the Inuyasha series take place in? (Hint: It starts with an 'S' in Japanese and an 'F' in English.)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Sesshoumaru lost his arm fighting Inuyasha in their father's grave! Congrats to the winners.

KNSAnimeFreak, Menarie, WhiteLotus, Heavenly Eclipse, AiydanWarrior, atem4321, Heartz of Darkness, Asian Delicacy, shadowdancer261, Inuluna19, Glon Morski, Cagome, Everliss the Wolf, anime4eva222

**Notes:**

Goshinboku – Just a quick note. A lot of people think that the name of the tree at Kagome's shrine is Goshinboku. Actually, Goshinboku is a term. It simply means "Sacred Tree" and is a title given to any tree that is viewed as sacred in the Shinto religion.

**Next Chapter:**

**Truths**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

5/27/2014


	100. Hidden Lies Obvious Truths

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter One Hundred**

**Hidden Truths; Obvious Lies**

An owl hooted outside the room where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still stood neither man so much as flinching from the sound. Both brothers stared at one another, their identical golden eyes shining as they took the other in. The sound of Sesshoumaru's even breathing intermixed with Inuyasha's already erratic breaths created a strange sympathy in the darkness. The owl hooted in the distance once more and Inuyasha's ears twitched from the sound involuntarily. His older brother's prophetic words echoed in his head as both ears tweaked, each syllable surrounding Inuyasha with their impossibility.

"_What they did to you."_

He brought a hand up to rub over his mouth as if the action could help him calm his breath; it didn't.

"_What they did to me."_

He inhaled sharply and brought his hand away from his mouth to cover his eyes. "What they," He started to repeat only to have the words become lodged in his throat as he tried to even comprehend them. "Did to you?" He pulled the hand down over his face roughly and looked right into his brother's eyes. The lack of emotion he found in the other man's visage made him shake his head and growl. "What the hell?" He stepped back and gripped the Tetsusiagia in his hand firmly while glaring at the older man. "They—they never did anything."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at his brother's words, his expression so contained that it too seemed impossible. "Are you," He began carefully as he opened his eyes once more but not to look at his brother. "Sure?" The word came out of his mouth, a tiny wisp; a suggestion more than a question. His eyes turned to the candle watching as it flickered from his words as if he had spoken them right beside its flame.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he took a step away from his brother. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have you ever asked yourself," Sesshoumaru's golden eyes moved from the candle to his baby brother. "Why Myoga and Totosai never once suggested you come back here?"

"They never wanted me to—th-they knew," Inuyasha stuttered even though he thought the answer was obvious. "That you—you were here—that you had overthrown Otou-san and that," He hesitated as Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly, listening patiently with a look on his face that seemed to say he knew Inuyasha's words were false or better yet misguided. "You—you wanted me dead."

"I told you," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as if asking for patience. "Things aren't as they seem."

"You tried to kill me!" Inuyasha threw back into his brother's face as his mind screamed and screamed with the memory of that last day in Nippon so long ago. He could see the look of horror on his mother's face, he could feel his brother's grip as Sesshoumaru yanked him out of his mother's protective grip, the scent of his father's blood dripping from Sesshoumaru's once white clothes, and then darkness as his young mind lost consciousness. "You yanked me out of Okaa-san's arms," He yelled in his brother's face as his nose was filled with the phantom memory of his father's blood. "You stank of Otou-san's blood!"

"I know." Sesshoumaru spat as his eyes narrowed, pain surfacing in the irises only briefly before they went cold and emotionless once more.

Inuyasha felt a lump form in his throat and for a moment he felt as if he were a little pup once more, mourning the death of a father he barely knew. "You killed our father." He bit out the words as his mind exploded with pain. "You sentenced my mother to death!" He gasped as his chest ripped his heart breaking. "You let my mate—my—my Kagome—," He bit into the side of his lip until the copper taste of his blood spilled into his mouth. "Disappear—you have done everything to me—every pain I've ever known is directly connected to you," He spat bits of blood actually crossing the room and splattering on the futon and Sesshoumaru's crossed legs. "They did nothing!"

"They did everything!" Sesshoumaru suddenly roared, his body springing upwards to his full height seeming to tower over Inuyasha even though the other man was by far taller.

Legitimately startled Inuyasha stepped back once more coming to stand on the porch. The coldness of the air hit him and he inhaled sharply as he stared at the ferocious eyes of his brother. Anger was seeping off of Sesshoumaru's every limb in such a way that, had Inuyasha been anyone else, he would have panicked from the sight. As if were, the younger dog demon merely gritted his teeth, his anger, his pain, and his hatred for the man in front of him fueling his next words. "You're lying."

The older dog demon growled slightly, whether it was directed towards Inuyasha or towards himself was hard to tell. "I'm not." He finally whispered but didn't make eye contact with his brother just yet. "This is the truth."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly back and forth as his mind was bombarded with emotions and thoughts he didn't want to have nor hear.

"_I should listen to him_." A part of his subconscious whispered and he resisted the urge to growl.

"_I shouldn't even be wasting my time—I should be looking for Kagome_." Another part of him countered angrily.

"_She's been spirited away—," _The voice of reason quickly jumped into the argument, sounding pitiful as if knew how pointless the argument was. _"There's nothing I can do for that_."

"_Find mate_." The demon in him joined in, growling low and dangerously in the back of Inuyasha's psyche where it was sealed away by the power of his father's fang.

Bombarded by these voices Inuyasha began to hyperventilate, his breath coming in giant gasping waves as the voices continued to speak quickly and almost all at once. Loudly, they argued, screaming at one another about what he should do. "Shut up." He whispered as he brought his hands up to his head, holding in the pain.

Unaware of his brother's internal conflicts, Sesshoumaru frowned thinking the words had been directed towards him. "Otouto," He chose to ignore his brother's quiet plea choosing instead to try to calm the man down and make him see some sort of reason. "Listen to me—," He paused and forced himself to say the next word. "Please."

"_We should listen_." The pitiful voice of reason in Inuyasha's head responded, the sound putting the half demon over the edge.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled without further thought as he slammed his one hand into the side of his head, beating at his temples. His claws nicked his flesh as he hit himself and Sesshoumaru sprang forward automatically and without thought.

"Stop that!" He commanded as he grabbed his brother's hands yanking them away from his temple furiously.

Instantly, Inuyasha snarled at his brother and threw him away, his eyes large and hurt and golden. "Don't touch me." He demanded as he glared at the man, a cold breeze blowing straight threw his clothes as he began to pant. "You're just—," He panted his heart racing and pounding against his rib cage. "You're trying to confuse me."

The older demon actually stepped away, confused by his brother's jumbled words. "What are you—?"

"No!" Inuyasha interrupted his brother, stepping away from him as he allowed insanity to consume his mind. "You're lying—distracting me from her." His eyes darted left and right as he looked for any possible means of escape, needing to leave, needing to find her. "I need—I need," He backed up a little more, his feet growing dangerously close to the edge of the porch. "To get to her."

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru eyed the edge of the porch, his eyes focused on his brother's feet just in case he, literally and not figuratively, went over the edge.

"Shut up." Inuyasha demanded, this time speaking directly to Sesshoumaru and not the voices in his head, as he unsheathed Tetsusiagia, the sound of metal scrapping against the sheath loud in the quite night.

Sesshoumaru instantly stepped backwards, his hands instinctively reaching for his own blade but freezing the second he realized Inuyasha's sword had not transformed. "Inuyasha—listen to me." He spoke carefully as he stared down the blade's curved edge. His eyes darted between the blade and his brother's feet, watching both vigilantly as he shifted his weight into the balls of his feet preparing himself to either dodge an attack or grab his brother as he fell. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." Inuyasha hissed from between his clenched teeth. "I've had enough of your lies." He bit the words out even as a nagging feeling jumped down his throat. "_He doesn't smell of lies._"

"Please, Ototou—." Sesshoumaru tried once more but was automatically interrupted by the sword pointing right towards his heart.

"Don't call me that." He snapped as he side glanced towards the garden at his back as if just now realizing he was in the open air. "_Kagome needs me_." He thought to himself ignoring his own lack of logic, the trees behind him catching his eyes. "_She's more important than anything_." He took one last step backwards, the ache in his heart was pulling him towards the edge of the porch and despite the fact that he couldn't do anything, (and he knew deep down inside that he was powerless to help her) he felt the need to, at the very least, try.

"_Mate—_."

His demon whispered and he closed his eyes in response. Instantly images of his wife, his mate, consumed him: her smile, the twinkle of her grey eyes, the slight dimple that popped up when she laughed. "_You're more important than_ _finding out if Sesshoumaru's telling the truth or not_." His eyes snapped opened and he glared at Sesshoumaru, a hatred he was just beginning to question popping up in his expression once more. "I don't have time for this—Kagome needs me."

"Inuyasha." The older demon actually looked annoyed as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing you can do—you can't enter the world she's in."

"That may be so." Inuyasha glared at his brother darkly, his eyes becoming a darker and darker gold with each moment. "But if I didn't try what kind of mate would I be?"

For the first time in perhaps his whole life, Sesshoumaru felt completely stunned into silence. He stared at his brother, his eyes blinking a few times in wonder as the other man actually smirked but there was no mirth in the sight.

"That's what I thought." He spoke bluntly as he shook his head and turned on his heel. The cool moon hung in the air high over his head and he wetted his lips with his tongue as he looked out into the night. "_Goshinboku—that tree—I should try there_." He nodded once sharply as Tetsusaiga pulsated in his hand almost like it was trying to agree with his feelings. "_I at least—I at least have to try."_ Not having to give it anymore thought, he shifted his weight onto his toes and sprang from the porch into the nearby brush.

"Damn it" Sesshoumaru growled slightly under his breath as he too shifted his weight and started off after his brother.

Irritation built up in his neck as his bare feet (he, of course, had not been wearing his shoes inside; that wasn't proper) hit the coldness of the slightly snow covered ground. It had been many years since Sesshoumaru had run bare foot and running bare foot now was just as unpleasant as he remembered. The back of Inuyasha's haori came back into his vision within seconds and the older demon narrowed his eyes.

"_He's really moving_." He thought absently as he pushed off the ground and up into the trees in order to gain a better visual on his brother.

Ahead of him, tearing through the underbrush, Inuyasha panted, his body still drained from his earlier transformation and the ailment which is a broken heart. If he was honest with himself, he would have admitted that he knew his actions were futile but he didn't care. "_I have to find her_." He told himself as the branches of the Goshinboku began to form on the horizon. "_I have to—I need her._"

"_Do you have something to live for Captain?"_

Her words were loud in his mind, loud and full of truth so deep that it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Yes." He whispered as he sprinted clinging to that one thought as his haori caught on the trees around him and the underbrush. The cold wind stung his face with every step, his body begging for the warmth that was Kagome, the warmth that was her laugh, her smile, her voice, her body against his in the dead of night—the warmth that gave him a reason to live.

"_Do you have something to live for Captain?"_

Inuyasha forced his eyes to stay open even as his answer consumed his very soul. "_Only you_."

-break-

Sango moaned slightly as she turned onto her side, a slight pain in her lower midsection followed by a kick to her ribs making her grunt as her eyes fluttered opened. The room was dark as she brought her hand upwards to rub at the spot where the baby had kicked. Almost immediately, the kicking started again intensifying slightly as her hand became almost a play toy for the child. Shifting uncomfortably, Sango huffed and growled, an odd pain in her lower back making it uncomfortable to lie down. With a deep breath, she pushed herself upwards on the strange bed, the baby kicking all the while.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango grumbled as the baby's kick shifted as she spoke, magically coming from the other side of her belly in such a strange way that she furrowed her brows in confusion. "I may never have been pregnant before but there's no way you're that flexible." She muttered to herself as she allowed her hand to move towards the new location until she became a catching mitt for the disgruntled child within once more.

For a few minutes she sat in silence, allowing the baby to kick her hand as the pain in her back began to lessen. Her eyes drifted closed with exhaustion and still sitting up she allowed herself to drift as the baby kicked. A slight cramping sensation in her lower abdomen replacing the pain in her back, however, made her eyes snap open within a few seconds.

"I can't win." She moaned as she dropped her hand away from the kicking child towards the new pain. She rubbed at it gingerly, pressing into her hard belly until it began to ebb, becoming nothing more than a slight dull ache. "Thank god." She sighed in relief as she dropped her hand away from her stomach and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. "There's no way I'm laying back down tonight anyway." She commented to herself and brought her arms up over her head to stretch.

The bedspread shifted beside her and she glanced down in time to see Miroku looking up at her with barely opened eyes. "Sango?" He mumbled and yawned but didn't move any further, his eyes not even bothering to stay opened as he reached for her blindly. His fingers connected with the side of her stomach and the child within happily changed its target from its mother's hand to its father. "Baby's awake."

"I noticed." Sango muttered sarcastically as Miroku's hand gently massaged over the baby's kicking feet for just a second more before it began to still, the man falling into sleep once more. "Oh—go ahead and sleep." Sango mumbled as she watched Miroku's eyes force themselves back opened. "I'm fine awake—alone—bored."

"Yeah?" He smiled at her lopsidedly, his messy loose hair falling into his face as he snuggled back down into the blanket happily. "Than—ks." He slurred over the word, his eyes closing the second it left his mouth.

The woman frowned as his breathing evened out as quickly as a child's. "Apparently sarcasms lost on you when you're half asleep." She pursed her lips but didn't say anything else as she stared at the man's sleeping face jealously, wishing he was still awake. "_He could have at least protested a little_." She huffed and brought her hands up, crossing them over her giant stomach. "No—my sweet Sango," She mimicked him sardonically even as Miroku's tiny snores began to hit the air. "Bearer of my child—I'll stay up with you." She muttered to herself as she reached down and grabbed the edge of Miroku's chin making the man's lips move. "I want to—I love you so." She scowled as he grunted in his sleep and swatted at her hand as if she were a gnat. "Jerk."

She huffed as the word left her mouth and turned away from her husband towards the little futon that rested just on the other side of the room. Draped across the bed, limbs strewn every which a way and mouth wide opened as he snored, was the tiny Shippo. She smiled at the sight as the little boy tossed and kicked in his sleep, muttering to himself in a nonsense language she couldn't possibly understand.

"Ma-," The boy grumbled as he threw one hand up in the air before flipping himself over onto his stomach. "Riko—," He smiled charmingly even as a bit of drool dribbled down his chin and onto the strange pillow's surface. "Chan."

"I understood that." Sango commented dryly but couldn't stop herself from smiling none-the-less. It had been a while since she had watched the young kit sleep, primarily because he had been bunking with primarily Myoga and Totosai lately. "_Considering I'm pregnant and Kagome and Inuyasha are newlyweds it makes sense._" She resisted the urge to yawn and the baby in her stomach practically started to dance making her groan. "_If I was Shippo I wouldn't want to share a room with either circumstanc_e." She stretched slightly as her mind began to wander, turning slowly towards Inuyasha and Kagome. "_I wonder how their training went today?_" She glanced towards the door at the thought as if part of her expected to see them suddenly.

A servant had informed them (by talking with Miroku in broken Nihon-go) that Inuyasha and Kagome would both be coming home quite late, so late in fact, that they shouldn't expect to see them. The whole thing seemed to be a bit odd but Miroku had reassured her that it was entirely possible. Inuyasha and Kagome were both undergoing challenging training in order to defeat something with inconceivable power, according to Sesshoumaru and Rin. So it was only natural that the two would be working exceedingly hard around the clock.

"Still," Sango rubbed her stomach gingerly as she stared at the doors, which lead to the garden. She could just see the moon through the paper panels, soft and luminescent. "Something about it feels—off." The pregnant woman bit the inside of her cheek at the thought but didn't allow herself to contemplate the issue further. Or better yet, was not able to. Quite suddenly, she felt a large kick from the baby and immediately grunted from the pain of it. "Ouch." She complained as the child continued hitting, punching and kicking almost violently right against her bladder. "_Dear lord don't punch my bladder!_" She grunted as the urge to pee overwhelmed her suddenly. "_Not good_."

Kicking the blanket off her feet as quickly as she could Sango scooted herself off the futon below her hastily. Before she could even surmise how to go about standing up without Miroku's help, however, she heard a strange small pop and then the heat of a liquid sensation between her legs. An instant sick and dreadful realization hit her that she couldn't even begin to explain. It was as if she knew, without having to be told, that she was not in fact wetting the bed like a toddler but instead experiencing something ten thousand times more terrifying.

"Oh my god." Sango whispered as her hands began to shake and her heart began to thud in her chest. "Miroku—." She whispered as the rush of fluid changed to a trickling sensation that was almost immediately replaced by that same cramping from before, a tightening she couldn't explain. "_Oh god—not now."_ She thought as she reached behind her, grasping desperately for her husband. "Miroku." She called out again, her voice surprisingly calm as she finally came in contact with part of her husband.

"Huh?" Miroku started to open his eyes just as he felt fingers clamp down on hair. "Ow!" He screamed as Sango yanked him up and out of bed by his bangs. "What the fuck?" He screamed as she dragged him around, chunks of hair tearing out of forehead as he fought back the urge to scream.

Completely ignoring her husband's pain, Sango practically dropped him onto the mattress. "You need to get the midwife." She spoke without preamble as she shook away loose strands from her hand without a second thought.

Mouth a gap in silent horror, Miroku brought shaking hands up to his forehead feeling for the bald spot that now rested there. "Dear lord." He moaned as he felt the wetness of blood, tears pricking his eyes as he glared at his wife. "What the hell, Sango?"

"What's goin' on?" Shippo sat up on the other side of the room, his green eyes half asleep as he looked at the two.

Not even bothering to look towards her husband's horrified face or Shippo's sleepy one, Sango took a deep breath. The tightening in her lower abdomen shifted turning into a strange pressure that had a slight after effect of something akin to a normal cramp. "Get," She began to pant a bit as the pain started to radiate from her lower abdomen to her back. "The—," She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the pain intensified for just a moment before turning into the weirdest sensation of her muscles tightening up once more until it felt like her whole body was tightening. "Midwife."

Still reeling in pain Miroku looked at his wife like she had grown a second head. Perhaps it was because he was half asleep or, better yet, because of a (comparatively speaking) lower pain tolerance, that he didn't notice the tightness in his wife's voice or the strained look that covered her face. Either way, it was definitely a lack of judgment on his part that lead him to ask the proverbial question: "Why?"

"Because," Sango exploded as she reached for him grabbing his collar and shaking him just as the pain finally lessoned in her stomach, relaxing as her anger took over. "I'm in labor you idiot!"

"Labor!" Miroku felt his stomach immediately fall into his ass at her words. "Oh—okay—I—um—!" He jumped up as he managed to just disengage himself from his wife's angry fingers. "Midwife—got it," He yelled as he scrambled across the room practically falling flat on his face as the feet were tangled up in the sheets. "Damn it!" He cursed as he drug himself across the floor, kicking the sheets off as he went.

Growling slightly to herself Sango rolled her eyes and said a silent prayer for strength. Her face scrunched up as the weird sensation of the baby seeming to nervously punch at both her bladder and her ribcage made her nauseas and she closed her eyes. The sound of shifting to her right made her eyes snap open and dart in the direction of the unwelcomed noise just in time to see Shippo staring at her like a deer caught at the end of a hunter's bow. The little boy tried to smile but didn't even come close to succeeding as Sango narrowed her eyes at him, a deadly glare covering her normally mellow features.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled in Shippo's direct watching as all the color drained from the boy's face instantly.

"I'm gonna go help—Miroku." He quickly explained, not even bothering to answer her question, before rushing towards the opened screen door from which Miroku had disappeared only moments before. "Wait for me!" He yelled down the hall as he scrambled on all fours across the slick wood floor, his feet nearly sliding out from under him in his haste.

"Good." Sango rolled her eyes at the sight as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

Sitting alone in that one moment, the silence of the night all around her, she felt (as much as she hated to admit it) scared and desperately alone. For just that one moment, images of her mother popped up in her brain and she found herself silently wishing the dreadful woman was actually there. Before the thought could burden her heart too much, however, the image of the woman so like herself disappeared and she found herself thinking only of one person, the person she wanted with her as she entered this terrifying experience.

"Kagome—." Sango whispered as the sound of footsteps quickly rushing down the hall met her ears. "I need Kagome."

-break-

Kagome stared at Izayoi in front of her as if she were seeing a ghost that should not exist. The woman was exactly as Kagome had always seen in Inuyasha's memories, when she had been privy to them, of course. "_She_ _looks exactly as she did—when she died_." The very thought made Kagome feel an ache form in her heart, her thoughts turning to the pain this woman's death had caused her husband.

The older woman smiled as she took in those grey eyes studying her with such bizarre certainty that it made her chuckle. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She closed her eyes at the suggestion, the joke hanging in the air between her and the other miko.

Kagome flushed instantly and turned her eyes away from the woman feeling awkward and out of place. "I never thought—." She started to say but closed her mouth as she shifted from side to side.

"That you would meet your in-laws?" Izayoi's brown eyes opened, the warmth in them making Kagome feel somehow inadequate next to this woman.

"Yeah." She answered plainly feeling stupid the second the words left her mouth. "I mean—I figured one day—maybe," She laughed slightly as her mouth ran away with her, taking over her. "When I die but—I never thought—in my life time you know, since I'm currently alive," She looked directly at the woman and, even though she knew it was inappropriate, continued on. "And you're not because you're dead," Kagome winced and managed to laugh ineptly as she held up her hands quickly struggling to correct herself. "I mean—well—you know you're dead—I don't have to tell you but—I'm gonna stop talking now."

The older miko looked at Kagome with that same tranquil smile on her features, although one of her eyebrows did rise delicately as if amused. The look made Kagome lower her body down slightly as her face began to grow even redder than it had been moments before.

"Um—." She opened her mouth trying to think of anything she could say to recover. "Nice," She stuttered slightly and looked down at the ground, staring at the greenery below her feet wishing it would swallow her whole. "To meet you?" She raised her head and tried to smile but the look instantly dropped as a strangled snort permeated the air. Her eyes quickly jumped towards the maker of the sound just in time to see Inutaisho's face contort into a line of laughter.

The barely contained line of laughter traveled within seconds to his golden eyes (so much like his sons, for good reason) coating them with barely contained mirth. "Dear lord," Inutaisho mumbled behind her as he struggled not to burst into laughter. "Our son married you."

"I noticed." Izayoi lost her composer as well, the tranquil expression on her face replaced by a giggle that she tried to cover up with a hand over her mouth but the action was completely useless. "I can't believe—oh god, I mean I knew but—." Izayoi continued to laugh while Kagome stood across from both her in-laws feeling tinier and tinier by the minute.

"_Oh my god_," Kagome closed her eyes wishing she could disappear by sheer will alone. "_What's wrong with me?_" She slapped one hand over her eyes as the continued laughter made her knees simply give out so she could sink to the ground in a puddle of her own humiliation.

As if she had spoken out loud Izayoi's voice suddenly entered the air as controlled as it had been only moments before. "Nothing's wrong with you Kagome."

The younger woman opened her eyes instantly blinking back her own confusion. The sound of approaching feet made her raise her head and her eyes widened in surprise as Izayoi knelt down right in front of her.

The older woman reached out her hand and gently touched Kagome's cheek caressing it lovingly with the tips of her fingers before allowing them to trail her jaw until they were under her chin. Skillfully they raised Kagome's face upwards so that the skilled miko could look Kagome directly in the eyes. "Such beautiful gray." She commented softly as she stared at the startled doe eyes of her daughter-in-law. "I've know these eyes for a long time Kagome."

"You have?" Kagome whispered not sure what else to say as she looked back at the other woman, the spot where Izayoi's fingers rested feeling cold, unnaturally so.

"Yes," She dropped her hand and shifted her weight slightly so that instead of kneeling she was on her knees. "I knew them the very moment Inuyasha was born." She explained, fondness creeping into her vision as she mentioned her son's name. "The second I held him in my arms, I saw everything that would happen in his life," The contentment in her voice was so reassuring that Kagome instantly forgot her embarrassment, allowing it to drift away sweetly. "Including meeting you."

"_Just like Rin said_." Kagome thought as she silently nodded her head at the woman waiting for her to continue on. "_Izayoi saw everything before it happened—she knew_." Behind her Inutaisho shifted as if uncomfortable, the action catching Kagome's eye only momentarily before Izayoi reached up her hand, the flicker of her fingers catching Kagome off guard.

The tips if her fingers were glowing with an ethereal whiteness, glistening like the sun at dawn. "It is because I know you Kagome—that I summoned you here," She motioned briefly backwards with her chin towards Inutaisho. "With his help of course."

"You're going to train me," Kagome bit her lip slightly as the glow from Izayoi's hands disappeared making her feel strange, almost dizzy. "Right?"

"Truthfully Kagome." Izayoi pushed herself up from the ground her hand falling to her side as she looked backwards towards the Goshinboku behind them. "I've been training you with Inutaisho's help," She looked over her shoulder at Kagome, her dark brown eyes deep and brooding almost. "All along."

"What?" Kagome pushed herself up onto her feet as well, her amazement clouding her eyes from the strange look Inutaisho was giving her. Just barely, she recognized a strange emotion floating in the air but as quickly as she felt it, it was gone. Still, she couldn't help but registered it even if only on a subconscious level. "_Guilt_."

"With Manten," She started making her way towards the tree, Kagome following without so much as a thought. "At the mouth of the Mississippi, at the pond in the New World." She looked over at Kagome, her chestnut eyes dancing with a strange sort of mirth. "When you were with Jiniji." She stopped underneath the otherworldly shade of the Goshinboku, the branches above her casting a shadow over her face. "My soul—Inutaisho's soul—we were beside you during it all."

"But," Kagome hesitated only a moment as she tried to wrap her mind around everything she was hearing. "I never saw you—I only—I only saw him."

Izayoi nodded as if the information was not surprising and reached over to feel the trunk of the tree causally. "That's because—when Inutaisho died, I anchored his soul to the living world." She explained as she gently massaged the tree's trunk lovingly. "I couldn't do that when I died so I can no longer cross between them but he can."

Kagome tilted her head to the side completely baffled by what her mother-in-law was trying to explain to her. "Pardon?"

"I," Izayoi spoke slowly being sure to enunciate in an almost mocking sort of way. "Anchored his soul." She paused as Kagome gave her a look that seemed to say she was still completely lost. "I guess I have to explain this more bluntly."

"Be nice," Inutaisho commented from behind her, his voice making Kagome jump slightly. "She's never been trained properly, she knows nothing of these things."

"I know that." Izayoi pouted like a small child but sent Kagome a look of apology all the same. "I blessed a single seed from a sacred tree and when I planted it here, the first water I gave it was with his death blood." She smiled sadly at the trunk of Goshinboku as she explained. "By doing so," She raised her chin and looked up into the branches. "I connected a part of his soul to the earthly realms indefinitely." She nodded as the explanation finished and turned back towards Kagome, looking at the girl almost expectantly. "I knew it would be best to create such a stable anchor—so I could help you, through him."

"Okay." Kagome nodded with acceptance at least understanding what Izayoi had done. "_Rin did say she planted the sacred tree about four hundred years ago," _Kagome lowered her chin as the thought ran through her mind. "_That matches up with what Inuyasha's told me about his childhood," _She looked up towards Izayoi again looking at the woman as she seemed to patiently wait for Kagome to process the information. "_And since she could see the future, she would know to do something in order to get in contact with me—still._" Kagome licked her lips as she searched her mother-in-law's face. It seemed to be almost blank in an eerie way. "I get that but—how did I get here then?"

"Sacred trees are like portals to the worlds beyond Kagome." Inutaisho suddenly cut in before his wife could even start to respond to the question. "There are many places like that on earth—the pond in the New World for one."

Kagome turned backwards, looking at the man as he spoke. Absently, she heard Izayoi huff behind her and turned just enough to see the woman cross her hands over her chest as if annoyed. "_She seems so young_." Kagome thought absently even as she realized how young Izayoi had really been when she died. "_She was younger than my mother is right now—she was only—eighteen when she had Inuyasha, my mother was in her twenties when I was born._" Her mind started to drift towards another thought, a far more dangerous one. "_How old will I be—when—?"_ She inhaled sharply and pushed the thought away not allowing it to come to fruition.

"Through it we were able to communicate with you more openly." Inutaisho continued on not aware of Kagome's thoughts as some people might have been. "As your strength grew, however, we were able to use you as a portal—it was quite handy really."

The young girl managed to nod and turn away from Inutaisho, looking at the ground as a fill ache began to settle itself in her forehead. "_My head's gonna explode_." She told herself as she brought up a hand and rubbed at her temple as she grunted from the slight pain.

"Don't worry on such things Kagome—it's not important." Izayoi interjected before Inutaisho could add anything else to the conversation. "What is important is your training." She reached forward and planted a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she spoke. "It is nearly complete—except for your control."

"That's what Rin was doing." Kagome mumbled as she dropped her hands and looked at the older woman with pursed lips.

"I know—that was the original plan but things change." She dropped her hand automatically and looked away from Kagome in such a way that Kagome felt, for just a moment, uncomfortable as if there was something she was missing. "The kind of control you need to learn," Izayoi started, still not looking at Kagome directly, her eyes perched on the tree studying it as if at any moment it might turn purple. "Rin was not going to teach you."

"What kind of control do I need?" Kagome asked allowing the strange behavior of her in-law to wash away from her for now. "_I can always think more on it later—for now this—training—in more important than anything_."

"You need to practice how to control your powers," Izayoi inhaled once deeply, her shoulders seeming to roll back as she brought her face back around, looking at Kagome openly once more. "—so you can kill."

-break-

Rin leaned against Goshinboku's trunk, her eyes dulled as she listened to the tree moan with the wind. The cool summer night air touched her skin and she bit her lip feeling as if she didn't deserve such a nicety. Turning her head sideways, her cheek resting against the edge of the tree's trunk, Rin sighed. The ruff bark bit into her skin and she welcomed the dull pain, accepting it as a punishment for all she had done.

"Gomen naisai." She whispered into the bark of the tree apologizing for the pain she had inadvertently caused her brother-in-law. "I'm so sorry." She repeated in English as she closed her eyes, little tears beginning to swell under her eyelashes.

The wind around the tree picked up as her whispers hit the air. The warmth of it running through her hair made her eyes flutter open. A lone tear jumped from her lower lashes onto her cheek and she narrowed her eyes instantly. Pushing her body away from the tree, Rin reached up and rubbed the tear from her cheek. Her kimono shifted as she moved, the sound of the fabric rustling becoming lost in the sound of the leaves shaking above her head. The wind had started moving faster, flowing through the clearing with greater and greater speed.

Confused, she raised her chin upwards looking through the branches of the tree towards the waning moon. It was difficult to see through the branches, the waning circle broken up by the giant brown logs and their green leaves. Suddenly, the wind dipped down rushing towards her and she smiled brilliantly from the touch.

The wind encompassed her, an enchanting array of emotions flowing overt her: sadness and regret mixed with undeniable kindness, joy and a strangely beautiful contentment. Rin touched the ground as her eyes closed soaking up the riches of those tender emotions as they wrapped around her securely. Clawed fingers buried themselves in the rich earth and she pushed herself upwards eyes still closed. Her heart beat picked up in her chest and she closed her hands into fist feeling the dirt under her claws scrap against her skin.

Suddenly her eyes snapped opened as her mouth fell with a realization she couldn't quite comprehend. Brown irises instantly meet the world, taking in a soft iridescent light that had not been there before. It flowed all around her, wisp and trails of it translucent before her and yet so real. Her hands began to shake from the sight and her breath hitched in her throat as the wisp of light began to gather combining, becoming thicker right before her eyes.

"_A soul_." She barely managed to even think the words as the soft and now denser light weaved itself once around her, touching her skin with its cool warmth, the same as the summer air. The emotions she felt from it doubled and the tears that had barely touched her lashes began to double as she recognized the sensation of these emotions in a way Kagome was even not able to. "Kae—," She tried to say the name but it failed her so desperately that she instantly bowed her head low to the ground as a sob lodged itself in her throat.

"_Shh_." The gentle sound, motherly in a way, entered the air within seconds.

The sensation of a hand found its way to Rin's head, petting her softly. The pure gentleness of the sensation made the half demon's eyes snap opened once more. The soothing noise continued in her ear, the sound making her heart clench with even more remorse. The hand (that impossible hand) moved from her head to her back, rubbing over her spine with all the affection of a mother, even if she was much older than the spirit in question. Almost afraid to raise her head, Rin slowly looked upwards. The light she had seen only moments before now was a standing figure, translucent in the dull moonlight.

She recognized the body instantly, the curve of old age, the short stature from being hunched, and the face, covered with far more wrinkles than she seemed to remember. The eyes and lips were lined with them, consumed by them, making the face look far older than it had ten years before when she had first laid her eyes on the woman before her; in the same room she had first laid eyes on Kagome and Inuyasha.

_Sesshoumaru and Rin sat side by side in the middle of the room, the ink painting of Rin hanging behind them as they stared across the small table at the strange woman. She had seemingly come out of thin air, appearing on their shores as if by magic with the name 'Inuyasha' on her lips._

"_Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked in English, a language that Rin had not been able to understand at the time. _

"_I—," The woman hesitated, her old joints creaking as she adjusted her position on the ground. "I am a friend of Inuyasha." She nodded her head as if she had to actually think of her relation to the man. "I was told I might be able to find him here."_

_Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin, translating the words into hasty Nihon-go before he looked at the old woman again. His chin lifted a little higher, a sign of subconscious feelings of superiority. "Why are you looking for him?"_

_Kaede looked down at the ground, the strange eye-patch, which covered one eye, drawing Rin's attention. Her old, yet much younger, hands reached up to touch the patch, caressing it oddly. "I just need to speak with him, that's all." She explained reluctantly, although why she was so reluctant was hard to tell. _

_Sesshoumaru nodded his head once and looked back at Rin carefully, catching her eye. "__Kanojo wa," He raised an eyebrow as he spoke, his own curiosity peeking with each second. "Yosoku no hitodesu ka?" He asked bluntly and Rin felt her heart lodge in her throat._

Rin blinked, the memory fading in favor of the present but the connection between that past and the person before her now glaring. "_The person Izayoi predicted_." Rin translated now into English, his question ten years before hitting her hard in the chest. "_Is this her?_" She inhaled a shaky breath already knowing the truth. Just as it had been back then, ten years previously, before her now was the woman Izayoi had predicted. "_The woman who would bring Inuyasha back to us—the woman to give the compass to." _

Pain exploded in Rin's chest as the soft old face stared into her own. She looked so old, so much older than ten years before but those eyes hidden amongst the wrinkles were still as knowledgable and deep as they had been before, except for their color. In the place of what had once been a bright blue Shinigami eye was a hazel one that matched Kaede's true irises. It was an eye Rin had never known.

"Your eyes," She mumbled as she looked at the ghostly image with uncertainly. "They're human."

"_Yes_." The reply floated in the air, a feather light noise that gently touched Rin's very soul. "_I am a Shinigami no more—_."

"Kaede-sama." Rin finally managed to say the name allowing it to break away from her as if she were losing part of her own soul.

"_It's been too long_," Her voice whispered back sounding so much like Kaede in life that it was almost unnatural. _"Rin-sama_."

The pain in Rin's chest doubled as the realization from months before crept up in her throat. "It's true—you—I'm so sorry." Rin whispered as she dipped her head down towards the earth, pressing her forehead into the soil, remorse flooding her body. "I didn't—when this started—I never thought we'd lose you." She sobbed as she spoke, her tears touching the ground, mixing with the dirt and filth beneath her.

"_Rin-sama_." Kaede's whisper was gentle in the warm air, the sound instantly calming the turmoil within Rin's body. "_We knew this would happen_," Kaede replied back as her body began to form, an ethereal glow shrouding her. "_It was—preordained_."

Rin took a shaky breath as she tried to calm the aching gnawing feeling in her chest but nothing seemed to ease such a pain. "But—I had—I hoped—."

"_That fate could be changed?_" Kaede whispered speaking the words that Rin could not even attempt to utter. "_Unfortunately, Izayoi's predictions seem to be—,_" She stopped speaking just long enough for Rin to finally raise her head a smudge of dirt on her crinkled brow. "_Unstoppable_." Kaede chuckled as she spoke, but the amused sound was hollow. "_Everything she spoke of has come true." _The old woman spoke as matter-of-factly as possible, as if she were merely commenting on the weather and not something as innately impossible as a woman predicting a future so perfectly. "_She knew that Inuyasha would find Kikyo, that she would die, she knew that I would try to find him afterwards, she knew that a miko would be waiting for him on Port Royal, she knew that miko would need the compass to see the jewels_." Kaede shook her head as she hesitated for just a moment. "_So—she used the fact that I would be searching to set her plan in motion. She gave me the compass, she gave you the directions—she even came up with the lie for them in the beginning so that Inuyasha would ease into the idea of coming back here_," She smiled the sight so strange on her calm face that it made Rin uneasy. "_And she knew—that after all that I would die—after everything I would die_."

"Gomen naisai." Rin apologized even though in her heart of hearts she knew this was not her fault. None of it was, she had only been enacting on orders as she too had been told to, yet (as she sat in the dirt now) she couldn't help but see her folly.

"_There's nothing you could have done Rin_." Kaede reassured smiling at the girl thoughtfully as she glanced towards Goshinboku. "_Isn't it funny,"_ Her breathy voice caressed the air. "_When I came here ten years ago it was just to track down Inuyasha_." She allowed her ghostly hand to drop away from the tree, the smile on her face disappearing with thought. "_The mambo gave me these eyes to find him—that was all."_ She glanced towards Rin, the beauty of her natural brown eyes glistening as the energy of her spirit manifested around her, a soft white. "_I bet she never realized what was in store for me here—what Izayoi knew that she did not._"

"I wish—sometimes I wish that none of this—that this didn't have to be." Rin whispered as she resisted the urge to grasp one of Kaede's hands, to touch her and hold her. "_But that's impossible_." Her heart clenched in her chest realizing that was the absolute truth; she could never touch Kaede again. "Can't we—can't we change it?"

"_I've met the vessel of the Shikon no Tama, Rin_." Kaede spoke carefully as she looked down at the broken girl. "_Just like Izayoi predicted I would—_." Kaede shook her head and snickered slightly as if something was funny in a morbid way. "_He's a monster Rin, a true monster_." She closed her eyes and breathed in softly before allowing them to flutter opened. "_He is what needs to be—,_" She paused and glanced towards Goshinboku, looking at it as if seeing it for the first time. "_Changed_."

"Changed?"

"_Destroyed_." Kaede corrected but there was something in her tone that seemed contradictory. "_It is—more important that—that the jewel is destroyed, we have to make sure that happens," _She reached out towards the tree as she spoke, gingerly allowing her ghostly hands to hover over the bark without touching it._ "Even if," _She sighed heavily as she spoke, bringing her hands away from the tree, her shoulders slouching slightly._ "Izayoi's predictions are hard to accept_."

"I know." Rin hung her head feeling both ashamed and, honestly, a bit empty inside. "I had—I hoped we could change it—," She gulped, trying to get rid of a lump that had suddenly jumped into her throat. "Change how this—this ends."

A strange look crossed Kaede's face that Rin didn't quite understand. "_Tell me Rin_," The sound of her voice jumped into the air suddenly but her lips didn't once move. "_Do you really want it to change?_"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the girl confused. "What do you—," She paused and bit her lower lip in thought. "Mean?"

Kaede chuckled but there was absolutely no mirth in the sound. "_Shinigami eyes show us many things,"_ She felt her heart pull in her chest and she closed her eyes tightly. "_Things we don't want to know_."

"Is there a way—a way to change this?" Rin asked quickly the words coming off her tongue in hasty pants as she stared at Kaede.

The old spirit didn't answer, however, her neck twisting to look behind her at something Rin could not see. "_It's almost time for me to go_." She spoke with eerie calm that didn't seem to belong within the context of such a conversation. "_Before I leave, I have a favor to ask_." She whispered as she reached her hand outwards, the ghostly appendage extending forth towards Rin. As if by some greater supernatural power, a small letter emerged from the edge of her fingertips, solid and pliable. "_Take this letter_," She instructed just as Rin's hesitant fingertips began to reach out for the letter. "_And listen closely. This is of the utmost importance_."

Rin's wide eyes searched the old woman's face as the denseness of her ghostly figure began to seemingly evaporate becoming more and more lucent with each second. "Kaede?" Rin's eyes fell to the letter, the solid quality of it compared to the fading Kaede making it look intimidating.

"_Take it._" Kaede instructed, urgency surfacing in her voice that seemed odd after the tranquility of their earlier conversation. "_And give it to Kagome when she returns_."

Sniffling slight, Rin felt herself nod and her fingers grip, the solid visual of the letter becoming reality as it met her hands. She pulled it to her face instantly, staring at it as if it were a figment of her imagination and not real. "Is this—from you?"

"_Yes_." Kaede looked down at her, those giant doe eyes that seemed so childlike compared to the rest of her features boring into Rin's very soul. "_She must read it Rin_." The urgency in her tone doubled just as the features of her face seemed to wash away from the rest of her body, fading into the darkness of the night. "_Goodbye_."

"Kaede-sama!" Rin reached for her but it was too late, her clawed fingers meet nothing but air, exactly as they had mere hours ago when she reached for Kagome.

Her heart ached in her chest as she gripped the letter, crumbling it slightly in her hand as she stared blankly at the place Kaede had stood only moments before. Shaking, her eyes fell to the letter looking at it with morbid curiosity. It looked plain and unassuming, an off white piece of parchment that had been manipulated into the form of a normal envelope. Drawing it to her face, she smoothed the crushed edges, her eyes falling on the graceful loop of elegant calligraphy.

"Nani?" She mumbled as she studied each winding loop so carefully that her eyes actually traced the swaying movements of each letter until they widened in understanding. "_Kagome O'Lionsigh_." The importance of the name made her heart ache a little and she shook her head as she allowed her hands to drop to her lap. "_Izayoi has her—she's trying to change the inevitable, isn't she?_" Rin shook her head slowly a feeling of barely contained despair rushing throughout her. "_Can we really change it? Is it really possible?_" The wind caught the edges of her long hair just as the sound of crashing leaves and twigs reached her ears making her jump and fling herself around.

Within seconds, a flash of red threw itself through the underbrush followed by the glistening edge of a sharpened blade. Rin flew to her feet in response, shoving the letter into the edge of her obi as she stared at her panting brother-in-law with huge round eyes. Tetsusaiga was drawn, facing right towards the Goshinboku threateningly as it gleamed in the partial moonlight. The man's golden eyes were narrowed into slits, dangerous slits that seemed to say everything his mouth was incapable of even attempting to form.

"Inuyasha-sama?" She called but noticed instantly that the demon was not paying her any mind what-so-ever.

The dog demon drug his feet from the snow covered ground towards the warm air that surrounded the sacred tree, his eyes never leaving it as he panted. Dark circles under his eyes showed the tiredness that was reflected in the hunch of his back and the droop of his shoulders. "I'm gonna cut it down." He spoke without looking at Rin (it was debatable whether he was speaking to her or not in the first place) as he twisted the sword in one of his hands, spinning it on his wrist as if he were ridding it of nonexistent blood.

"Why?" Rin's voice nearly died in her throat as she spoke the words completely baffled just as Sesshoumaru entered the clearing. The older man looked at his startled wife calmly, a hint of apology in his vacant eyes. "What's going on?" Rin mouthed towards Sesshoumaru as she looked back and forth between her brother-in-law and husband completely perplexed.

"If I cut it down—," Inuyasha continued, speaking more to himself than anyone else in the clearing as he approached the tree, tightening his grip on the sword as he moved. "She'll—," He stopped only a few feet away from the trunk licking his lips as if he were nervous about something. "Maybe she'll come back."

"That's—." Rin tried to speak but was interrupted by her husband stepping more predominantly into the clearing, his golden eyes squarely focused on his younger brother.

"Insane." Sesshoumaru finished for his wife as he gracefully crossed the clearing towards his brother, his body seeming to glide between the orchard's trees. "If you cut it down," He spoke evenly as he stopped, standing only a few feet behind Inuyasha. "She might never be able to come back." He finished as he absorbed the warmth of Goshinboku's mystical air, the warmth making him feel strangely lethargic.

Exhausted and heartbroken Inuyasha shook his head violently as if he were trying to shake his brother's word off. "I have to do something."

"There's nothing you can do." Sesshoumaru supplied evenly as he glanced towards Rin. His golden eyes were unemotional and yet to her somehow pleading as if begging for assistance.

Rin shrugged her shoulders as she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do in this situation. "_I barely know what's going on_." She thought to herself as she looked at her distraught brother-in-law. "Inuyasha—," She stepped towards him, her feet shuffling as she picked up the edge of her kimono. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He threw back towards her as he pulled the sword upwards, lining it up with the tree as if he were about to carve into it.

"Inuyasha—," She stepped towards him, her hands extended outwards as he growled fiercely at her in return.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward as if to stand between them as he had before but she shook her head 'no' without even looking at him. The action was enough to make Sesshoumaru stand still but not enough to make his body unclench as he stared at his brother, waiting for any indication that his mate was in danger.

"I'm sorry." Rin continued on as she approached the half demon before her, watching as his eyes grew darker in color, not demonic but pained. "I know—I know you're hurting so badly right now." She spoke at a whisper as she finally came to stand beside him, her hands touching his shoulder. "Let me—take some of that pain," She whispered as she looked at those practically pleading molten eyes. "Onegai?" She smiled as she looked at him not waiting for any permission as she massaged his tense folder with the tips of her fingers before she closed her eyes.

With a deep breath, she allowed herself to lower her protective barriers. Instantly, she was hit with a wave of psychological and emotional turmoil followed by a deep cataclysmic throbbing, which started in her stomach before jumping into her heart. Her fingers tightened on Inuyasha's shoulder as both lost the ability to stand. Their bodies fell towards the ground, both landing on their knees as they leaned against the other. Rin gasped from the ache in her chest, her lips trembling as her eyes were overwhelmed with tears that Inuyasha could no longer shed.

Beside her, Inuyasha breathed in a deep slow breath as he felt remotely calm for the first time since he had awakened maybe an hour before. The intense pain that had encompassed his whole body began to dissipate ever so slightly and he allowed Tetsusaiga to slip from his fingers as he turned his eyes towards the tiny Rin.

"Arigato." He managed to whisper as he leaned into her slightly, her calming motherly milky scent making him calm even further as he closed his eyes, unable to keep them opened.

Rin only managed to nod in return as she closed her eyes and leaned into him as well, her hands shaking as they reach subconsciously towards her obi. She placed her hands directly over the spot where Kaede's letter to Kagome rested, the connection to the woman's name making some of Inuyasha's transferred pain lessen just a bit.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice entered the clearing, the man standing apparently right behind them. "Daijobu?"

"Genki desu." She nodded as she raised her head upwards and sent her husband an only slightly strained smile.

Beside her, supporting himself against her side, Inuyasha opened his eyes back up, the ground blurring as his vision slowly returned. "What," He whispered, his voice hoarse enough to make him clear his throat. "The hell," He finally managed to say as he looked up at Rin, his eyes peering just slightly over her so that he also saw his brother. "Am I supposed to do?"

Rin reached around and rubbed Inuyasha's back, the fabric of the fire rat surprisingly soft to her fingertips. "You could listen." She offered up gently watching as the dog demon's ears twitched slightly but he didn't say anything. Rin started to open her mouth to add to her thought but Sesshoumaru raised his hand silently before she could speak. The woman nodded at the silent request and waited, her eyes turning back to the younger demon, her hands continuing to rub gently.

For several seconds the three basked in the silence of the night. Birds roosting in the warmth of Goshinboku's branches rustled and tweeted slightly as they drifted between sleep and awake. In the distance the sounds of faint music, as if someone was playing to themselves or to a child to help them sleep, drifted on the wind. It seemed so calm and natural and gentle and mocking.

Feeling unexplainably tired, Sesshoumaru finally decided to break the silence by releasing a strange and uncharacteristic sigh. Bringing his hands up to his face for just a moment he rubbed his hairless chin before lowering himself towards the ground casually sitting beside an upturned root from Goshinboku.

Inuyasha stared at his brother over Rin's shoulder not quite sure what to say as he watched the older man lean against the soft bark of the tree in the dirt, body somewhat slouched. The demonic lord looked so strange not sitting on his knees with his body rigid and solid, straight-backed and with squared his shoulders. His somewhat naturally narrowed gold eyes looked towards Inuyasha expectantly and the man frowned, taking in the out of the ordinary sight. Sitting before Inuyasha now was not the brother he remembered, the one who had been majestic and regal and perfect, the one he had worshipped as a child but been hated by in return. This man, in front of him now, was a stranger he had never met and was almost scared to become acquainted with. Shaking his head, the younger demon pulled himself away from his sister-in-law, managing to send her a soft yet strained smile in appreciation for her affection.

"I'm listening, Sesshoumaru." He started slowly as he looked at Sesshoumaru not quite certain how to word what he wanted to say. "What you said before—about what our—my," He shook his head feeling flustered as he tried to think of the right way to identify his parents. "My mother and our father," He finally settled on as he looked Sesshoumaru straight in the face. "Did to us? What did you mean?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his chin slightly downwards in contemplation, his eyes closing briefly before he opened them again with a sigh. "It's complicated." He spoke clearly even with his monotone. "You have to understand the state of the kingdom at the time Inuyasha." He raised his head once more and looked at his otouto, taking in the sordid expression that graced his younger brother's face. "Our father left—for a hundred years he was gone and I was in charge." He lifted his hand and pointed it at his chest as if Inuyasha needed to see as well as hear his words. "The people—the generals, more importantly, grew used to me."

"So," Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact with his brother to look towards the little candle. The light was dimming as if it were about to flicker out of existence. "They knew he would return and he did, so what's so important about that?"

"You're right, they knew he would return," The demon lord paused intentionally, needing Inuyasha to soak in what he was about to say fully. "What they didn't know was that he wouldn't be alone."

Inuyasha remained silent from the words; he knew what they meant.

"My father had returned with a mate." Sesshoumaru glanced towards Rin as if even he needed reassurance to tell this tale. She nodded at him once and looked away, she already knew what was about to be revealed. "And he already had one." He whispered as the clearing seemed to suddenly become even darker, the blackness of the story manifesting in their environment.

The ears on Inuyasha's head twitched instantly, information he had never heard suddenly jumping into his psyche. "What?"

"My mother Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru snorted, the sound so similar to Inuyasha's own snort that the younger demon winced. "She was alive—she still is." A bit of malice touched the older man's tongue as he spoke but he disguised it behind a strictly kept monotone. "Our father brought your mother here and claimed her—despite having another mate—a mate the generals loved."

"You're kidding?" Inuyasha shook his head as he racked his brain trying to remember if he had ever once thought about whom Sesshoumaru's mother had been. "_I always assumed she had died._" He told himself as this piece of his infamous life puzzle wedged its way into place. "What happened to her?"

"She stayed in the palace for a year or so before leaving." Sesshoumaru actually shrugged as he spoke, his expression virtually vacant. "I haven't seen her, honestly, since she left—no love lost."

"She didn't," Inuyasha brought a hand up to his face as he tried to process everything he was hearing. "She didn't care?" He asked as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"The only person she ever cared about was herself." Rin spoke suddenly, a bitterness jumping into her voice that made Inuyasha's ears actually drop to the back of his head. "She was cold as ice."

"I see." He nodded, accepting the information easily as truth. Honestly, it was something he should have at least speculated at long ago. Turning his attention back towards his brother, he licked his lips, staring the other man straight in the eye. "I guess that's where you get it." He commented mockingly, waiting for Sesshoumaru to send him a bit of a growl but the sound never came.

Where Inuyasha expected to find anger, regret seemed to jump in its place. Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree trunk heavily, tilting his chin upwards to look at the silent sky above. The stars twinkled above their heads, the colors shifting through an impossible spectrum of light. "I wasn't always like this." He whispered into the night air, his voice smooth as he controlled it expertly. "I was more like our father once."

Surprised, Inuyasha looked immediately towards Rin his trust in her far greater than that of his trust in his brother. Just the look on her face, so calm and accepting, told him that this was truth and, for now, he chose to believe in her. "_I'll put my faith in Rin—and believe for now_." Turning back towards Sesshoumaru, he stared at the man for just a moment watching as the tired eyes studied the universe above them. "What changed you?" He asked pushing down his own skeptic thoughts about whether a change had ever really occurred.

"You." He closed his eyes as if he didn't want to see the look on Inuyasha's face as he continued. "You were born."

"I know," Inuyasha cut Sesshoumaru off before the man could send another unintentional (or, perhaps, intentional) insult. "Me—the half breed." He tried to keep the anger out of his voice and for the most part was successful; however, he couldn't stop his hand from gripping onto Tetsusiaga harder, the leather of the handle straining under his grip.

"At the time it was highly frowned upon." Sesshoumaru continued on ignoring the sound without even blinking an eye. "It was almost acceptable to have a full demon mistress and a few—illegitimates," He threw in, mumbling the word with a careful clear of his throat. "But a human and a half demon whelp?" He frowned darkly, his face actually turning into a dark line that Inuyasha could see despite the candle having gone out. "That was spitting in the generals faces."

Inuyasha bristled at his brother's words and growled as he glanced towards his sister-in-law. "How things have changed." He rolled his eyes as he spoke, allowing his sarcasm to seep into his voice.

"They have changed." Rin supplied as she sent Inuyasha an apologetic frown. "Four hundred years is a long time to live with hate in your heart."

Inuyasha felt his heart clench at the familiarity of her words, images of his wife jumping into his mind. Suddenly, Rin's face was replaced by Kagome's, her grey eyes gleaming with understanding and compassion for the entire world. They were so clear, so unclouded, so—, "_Kagome_." He inhaled sharply and unable to look at Rin any longer, Inuyasha tore his eyes away and back towards his brother. "What's any of this got to do with what they did to us?"

"The generals wanted to take the kingdom away from Chichiue—they viewed him as unstable because he had a human wife and half-demon son." Sesshoumaru explained ignoring the tortured expression that had crossed his brother's face momentarily. "They tried to keep it secret but Chichiue knew even before you were born that they were plotting." The demon lord shifted as he spoke, his eyes darkening with the information, hatred forming in the inherited irises. "Chichiue had to react—he had to protect us, protect the kingdom," The sound of his normally unemotional voice became mocking almost as if he were repeating something that had been said to him long ago. "—insure the kingdom stayed in the family line."

"So," Inuyasha furrowed his brows and looked towards his sister-in-law briefly but she was looking away, almost refusing to make eye contact. "What did he do?" He asked bluntly as his eyes turned back towards his brother.

For several seconds, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, angry lines that looked so unnatural on his stoic face overtaking him. He growled deep in his throat and his eyes darted towards Inuyasha, all the hatred for their father building in his dark volcanic eyes. "He made me pretend to hate you." The words left his mouth with such venom that Inuyasha felt his breath leave his throat in a rush.

"What?" He managed to say as pushed himself up to his feet and backwards away from his brother and away from Rin.

"Chichie said," Sesshoumaru continued on as the anger in his face doubled from the memories from long ago. "If they think you hate this child, then the generals will see safety in the kingdom." He spoke with such accuracy that it was apparent these words were real, quoted directly from their father's mouth. "They will obey you, naturally anticipate you taking the throne, and they won't attack until your command."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something in response but found himself unable. It seemed so impossible. All his life he had thought this man hated him, hated him so completely. "_He tried to kill me for heaven's sake_." He told himself even as an inkling of doubt began to build up in his mind. Images from his childhood began to build in his head, his brother popping up in front of him with strained smiles and regretful eyes. Shaking his head he tried to make sense of the sights but found himself so bogged down with Information that he couldn't help to process it all.

"I hated him for that." Sesshoumaru went on not bothering to wait for his brother to say a word. "I absolutely hated him." The demon looked down as he tried to gain control of his own anger that was bubbling just under the surface of his well controlled features. "But he was right in a way. A few years passed and I played along." His voice grew monotone once more as he regained control of his emotions easily, years of practice making it far too easy to hide behind his mask. "The generals were holding secret meetings and calling me into them, begging me to rebel against Chichiue in a demonstration of loyalty."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in complete disbelief as (at least he thought) the puzzle began to fall perfectly into place. "So you did." He accused memories of Sesshoumaru coated in their father's blood springing into his mind, replacing those few images of his regretful eyes instantly.

Having stayed pretty much quiet throughout the conversation, Rin chose this moment to interject knowing her fellow half demon would only believe the words that came from her mouth as far as all of this was concerned. "There's more to it than that Inuyasha-sama." She whispered as she reached out and touched the sleeve of his haori pulling down on the material as if to pull her point into place. "Sesshoumaru-sama told them—Izayoi-sama and Inutaisho-sama—kept them informed about everything."

Inuyasha blinked as he took in her words. "You," He tried to form a sentence but it seemed impossible as he looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru with crazed disbelief forming in his eyes. "You told them?"

"Yes." The older demon nodded once, his eyes blank as he continued. "But Izayoi already knew."

"She sees the future." Rin supplied the unnecessary information, the emotion in her voice too lacking. "So she already knew—what you were destined to do—."

"And she knew what had to happen to get there." Sesshoumaru added as he finally, for the first time in several minutes, looked at Inuyasha in the eye. "She knew I had to be in control of the kingdom, I had to be lord, and that wouldn't happen unless I gained control of the generals. And—if the generals rebelled without me that might not be possible." He maintained eye contact with Inuyasha never once looking away from his brother. "They knew—that they had to strike first and I had to prove my loyalty to those bastards."

Inuyasha's eyes grew huge as he began to understand what Sesshoumaru was implying. It seemed downright impossible, improbable, and unbelievable but he knew that it was logical. The image of Sesshoumaru covered in blood haunted his mind and he felt bile rise up in his throat.

"There were two ways to prove my loyalty absolutely in the eyes of the generals." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes disengaging from his brother as pain actually formed on his face. "The first was to kill you." He brought his hands up towards his face covering his eyes as he whispered the last words. "But that of course wasn't an option—you had to be protected above everything else."

Inuyasha felt his stomach twist violently as he stared at his brother in absolute disbelief.

"So our only choice was the second option," Sesshoumaru gained control expertly once more as he pulled his hands away from his face and looked at his brother with such honesty in his eyes that Inuyasha had to take a step away. "I had to kill our father."

-break-

"Kill," Kagome took a step back and looked at Izayoi as if she were crazy. "I can't do that!" She protested her eyes darting between her father-in-law and her mother-in-law desperately. "I can't kill anyone."

"I'm afraid you will have to Kagome." Izayoi sent her an apologetic smile, her eyes appearing unnaturally dull as she looked toward Inutaisho as if wanting his reassurance.

"Things aren't as simple as they were." Inutaisho supplied softly as he looked from his wife to his daughter-in-law carefully. "Kagome—the people you helped, Onaconah, Kouga, Jinenji—," He trailed off for a second as he seemed to sort out his own thoughts. "Their antagonist were nothing compared to what you have to face."

"You mean," Kagome reached up towards her neck where the Shikon had rested for the better part of a year before she purified it. "The shikon?"

"And the man it controls." Izayoi added with a firm shake of her head.

"Sesshoumaru and Rin said something about that." Kagome tilted her chin downwards in thought the grass beneath her feet swayed in the otherworldly breeze that surrounded her. "The shikon is controlling someone—it's a part of them."

"Yes." Izayoi looked her straight in the eye adjusting herself so that her feet were planted more firmly against the ground as if prepare for an attack. "Someone you know—knew."

"Who?"

"Naraku." Inutaisho supplied this time not holding back the name for anything.

"What?" Kagome's eyes grew wide and her stomach feel into her heels. "Naraku?" She shook her head slowly back and forth as the image of that boy sitting in her mother's parlor on Port Royal filled her brain. "He's just a—." She stopped as the image shifted revealing the sadistic smile of the man as he had pinned her to the ground in the back hallway of the Shikuro months before. She could still see those dark, pitch black eyes staring at her with such evil venom dripping from their pupils that she had nearly fainted from the sensation overwhelming her. "He—." She wrapped her arms around herself shaking as she heard his voice just in the back of her mind.

"_I killed your father."_

She gasped as the sound of her voice made her heart split and ache. "He killed my father." She barely got out the words as she looked straight towards Izayoi, pleading with her to hear her voice. "He killed him."

"It was the jewel inside him Kagome—it controls him." Izayoi nodded her head, sending Kagome a pitying look as she stepped towards the other woman slowly. "It makes him dangerous Kagome." She spoke carefully, each word drawn out and contained. "Absolutely dangerous."

The repetition hit Kagome's stomach, the girl automatically understanding and nodding. "So—that's why you want me to kill him?" She whispered even as something about her own words made her feel somehow dirty.

"Yes." Izayoi nodded and sent Kagome a reassuring smile. "It's the only way to stop him."

"But," Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth rubbing nervously as her other hand wrapped itself around her waist as if protecting her from some evil. "It's wrong."

"He killed your father." Izayoi shook her head at Kagome, her eyes coating with confusion as she looked at the younger girl.

"I know." Kagome instantly agreed but something inside her pulled painfully at the thought. "But—can't I just purify the jewel in him like I did before?" She looked at Izayoi desperately, pleading for any out she could possibly find. "Wouldn't that solve everything?"

"It's not just the jewel Kagome," Izayoi explained, reaching forward and grasping Kagome's hands in her own to reiterate her point. "The jewel simply exacerbates the natural evil within him."

"Still," Kagome gulped as a panicked lump jumped up her throat that she could only just explain. "I purified others—people." She desperately grasped at anything that could stop her from performing such an atrocious act. "I could—."

"Naraku is too far gone Kagome." Izayoi looked her dead in the eye, unapologetically. "If you don't kill him," She spoke each word slowly and deliberately, wanting them to sink into Kagome's very soul. "You're dooming the world to die."

"But!" Kagome tried desperately even as Izayoi's grip on her fingers double, pulling her down.

"He will destroy it." She spoke sternly, ripping her hands away from Kagome's own fingers so that she could grasp Kagome's shoulders instead. "He will." She bit out the words as she shook Kagome slightly, trying to reiterate her point. "And purifying him—trying to—will not make a difference." She grasped Kagome's shoulders harder, pressing her fingers down.

Kagome swallowed hard as she looked at Izayoi's stern expression, the pain in her shoulders making her but her tongue. The urge to argue was overwhelming but something inside her was clouding her judgment in that moment. "_Why—why does it bother me so much?_" She asked herself as images of Naraku's cold face jumped into her mind, a seed of hatred bubbling in her heart. "_He killed my father_." She told herself as she tried to comprehend her own feelings. "_That should be reason enough—shouldn't it?_" She told herself, her love for her father clouding her eyes as she opened them once more.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Izayoi asked automatically as she looked into Kagome's opened eyes, studying them, looking for any self doubt that may be within them.

"_It's for the greater good, right?"_ A voice in her head whispered even as another tried desperately in the background to be heard. "_Your eyes Kagome—don't let them be cl—."_ Kagome blocked the voice out pushing it down for now as she allowed the other voice to guide her. "I'm—," She hesitated only a moment as she looked at Inuyasha's mother. "_It's his mother,"_ She told herself as she looked at those disarming doe eyes. "_She knows—I can trust her—she knows more than I do about all this._" Kagome inhaled deeply pushing down all her own turbulent feelings of doubt with surprising ease. "I'm ready." She spoke firmly without even the slightest quiver in her voice.

"Then," Izayoi dropped her hands away from Kagome's shoulders and looked behind herself towards the silent Inutaisho. She made eye contact with the man only briefly before he pulled his eyes away, looking instead at the Goshinboku. She frowned for only a second at the obvious snub but let it go as she turned back towards her new apprentice unhindered. "Let's begin."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** It is now time for Kagome's training to truly begin but it seems her training will not be the kind one would expect for a Miko. Inuyasha's training meanwhile is at a bit of a standstill, isn't it? In its place, it seems, we are instead entering into a strange world of lies that Inuyasha has been told since he was a child. I guess the only questions that remain are: what is the truth and why was it hidden for so long? Until next time…

P.S. liberty-of-mind has created a great sketch dump of last chapter. It is absolutely fantastic and I really appreciated her hard work! If you want to view the picture you'll have to go to a very deviant site on the internet (wink wink) and type in her user name. It is awesome, so I recommend you take a look!

**Bonus Point:**

What do you think the sex of Sango's baby will be? (Hint: this chapter gave you some insight into the answer(s)…)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The answer is Feudal era (Warring States is acceptable as well) and Sengoku Judai! Congrats to the winners!

TachiMakoto, InuLuna19, Glon Morski, AriaLuvsInu, SweetStareshine, Guest, atem4321, Leomae, Cagome, kan78, anime4eva222, Heavenly Eclipse, AidyanWarrior, shadowdancer261, Dream Out Loud 18, love INUYASHA and kagome, InuHanyou Jamie, Tigra22

**Next Chapter:**

**Sesshoumaru's Mask**

See you then!

UNEDITED

POSTED

6/19/2014


	101. Sesshoumaru's Mask

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter One Hundred and One**

**Sesshoumaru's Mask**

"_From this day on Sesshoumaru, you must put on a mask. You can never take it off or you risk destroying your brother's life. Do you understand, Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Yes, Chichiue—."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the garden of his home, the light summer air surrounding him as he leaned against the trunk of one of the cherry trees. Although it was not in bloom, he could still smell the fragrance of the flowers as it clung to the cherries that were just ripening in their branches. The smell was lost on him, however, as he absently looked at a book in his lap, he turned a page slowly as he read over the western writing, having only in the past few years learned to read it.

The wind picked up around him, ruffling the pages as he tried to decipher a particularly hard word in the text. The handwriting of whoever had written this particular book made it hard to discern even the letters of the word. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the book from his lap to his face studying the long lines and wavy loops of an alphabet he still found strange with careful scrutiny. In the distance a little giggle echoed between the trees, his ears tilting in the direction of the sound but his eyes not moving. Intently, he turned the book slightly sideways hoping the change in direction would make it easier to read. It didn't.

Sighing heavily, he dropped the book to his lap allowing it to flounder in the wind, the pages rapidly changing. Suddenly, and without warning, he heard the telltale sound of air rushing around an object as it was thrown. Instantly, his eyes snapped to the correct direction and he raised his hand. With the swiftness of his breed, he managed to catch the impending threat without so much as flinch.

A small, innocent laugh filled the air and the nineteen (nearing twenty) year old blinked as he tried to force the smile from his face. He could just make out the little red outfit as the boy tried to hide behind a tree, thinking himself invisible just because of a little wood and bark.

"That was-u strange-e." He spoke with a slight accent as he played along with the child's game. Shrugging, he dropped the pebble and looked back at his book without really seeing it.

He heard the shuffle of little feet and the sound of dirt and leaves as the child stalked him moving closer and closer through the underbrush. The boy giggled again and Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the affectionate look that crossed his features from the sound. He glanced ever so slightly in the direction of the child and tried not to laugh himself as he saw the boy prepared to toss another pebble.

His silver hair, to his shoulders now, was bright in the sun and his ears twitched on his head as they instinctively took in the world around them. His mirthful golden eyes mirrored Sesshoumaru's own, a deep honey color, beautifully radiant and wide with curiosity. The little boy stuck out his tongue as he pulled his hand back towards his head prepared to throw another little stone towards his brother.

Prepared, Sesshoumaru tensed his muscles and nonchalantly moved the book from his lap, abandoning it beside one of the tree's roots. He made a great show of closing his eyes and leaning his head against the tree as if he were about to take a nap and for added affect actually yawned. He heard the fabric of the boy's haori rustle in confusion and tensed up his face to stop from smiling.

"He's asleep?" The little boy's voice, so full of perpetual innocence made the older brother's heart clench a little in his chest. "Nii-chan?" The boy called to him as his footsteps hit the ground loudly.

Sesshoumaru released a fake snore at the sound, waiting for the child to grow closer, knowing Inuyasha was far too curious not to move as close as possible. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard the feet grow closer, squishing the grass down as he approached.

"Nii-chan?" Inuyasha spoke again as he came to stand right next to his brother's face, so close Sesshoumaru could feel the boy's breath hit his skin. "Why are you sleeping?"

Sesshoumaru popped his eyes open right at that moment. "Sesshoumaru not-to." He announced as Inuyasha's shrill squeal of excitement made his head split. "Nani!" He cried but ignored the pain in favor of grabbing the child before he could run away.

Inuyasha instantly began to laugh as Sesshoumaru stood up without once letting go of him. "Nii-chan!" The child yelled but Sesshoumaru ignored it as he swung Inuyasha around in his arms before releasing the boy so that he flew up just a little in the air. Inuyasha screamed as he flew a mere two feet above his brother's head, the wind rushing through his hair as he fell back down into the strong arms of his sibling. "Again!" He demanded the second he was secure in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru laughed in response and spun the child around in a circle causing him to squeal with further delight. "Iya." Sesshoumaru told him 'no' as he stopped his circle and released a growl of affection that Inuyasha immediately returned, a smile on his face so large that it filled it from end to end.

"Sesshoumaru." The firm voice of their father made both boys freeze but for entirely different reasons.

"Otou-san!" Inuyasha cried out as he wiggled himself free from his brother's grasp, the two year old running towards his father the second his feet hit the ground.

Inutaisho smiled as he bent down and caught the little boy, bringing him up into his arms tightly in a hug. "Inuyasha," He spoke gently to the little child as he rubbed one ear between two fingers. "Go to Okaa-sama." He commanded and the little boy tilted his head to the side defiantly.

"No." He frowned as he spoke, his voice firm and his face forming into a pout.

"Inuyasha." Inutaisho's voice dropped a bit lower as he looked down at his youngest son with a narrowed brow that made the little boy immediately look away. "_Obey_." He commanded in the language of their breed as he sat the boy on the ground and pushed him in the direction of the house.

"Hai." The boy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted with a slight manipulative sniffle. He looked back once over his shoulder towards Sesshoumaru, his large gold eyes begging for his big brother to save him but Sesshoumaru immediately looked away much to the child's confusion.

"Go on, Inuyasha." Inutaisho turned him by his shoulders and gently pushed him once more. This time the little boy obeyed but the look of confusion on his face spoke volumes as he ran off towards the scent of his mother.

"Chichiue," Sesshoumaru started to speak the second his brother's ears were out of hearing range. "Watashi wa—."

"No Nihon-go." Inutaisho interrupted immediately as he looked towards his eldest son, not with anger but with disappointment.

Sesshoumaru sighed loudly and dropped his shoulders at the command as he switched languages. "Let Sesshoumaru—."

"Me."

"Let me," Sesshoumaru growled slightly as he corrected himself. "Explain."

"I'm listening." Inutaisho crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his son down the bridge of his nose.

"There no generals-u—," He held up his hands and motioned to the vacant clearing around them. "Ano—Sess—me—."

"I."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to glare at his father's correction, his golden eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I," He deliberately spat out the pronoun before taking a deep controlled breath. "I not know—the—problem-u."

"Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho sighed and brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at it as he tried to think. "That's not the point this time—sure there's no one to see but," He dropped his hand and looked at his son almost apologetically. "You're confusing Inuyasha."

"Nanto?" He questioned reverting to his native language without thought until his father glared at him. "Gomen—sorry-y—how?"

"He doesn't understand why Nii-chan is mean and nice." Inutaisho explained evenly as he looked away from his son unable to maintain eye contact during this conversation. "It would be better if you were consistent."

"Ano," Sesshoumaru shook his head as he stared at his father with his jaw dropping just slightly. "I—I should just-to be mean—always?"

"It's for the best Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho turned away without another word, his back to his son as if he were banishing him from his life. "From this day on, you must put on a mask, you must never take it off or you risk destroying your brother's life." He glanced at his son over his shoulder, no apology whatsoever in his eyes now as he bluntly protected the young son by hurting the older. "Do you understand, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, looking at the ground in front of him as his heart plummeted into his feet. He understood exactly what his father was saying, he understood the plan perfectly. If he showed Inuyasha any affection and a general saw Inuyasha's life would be in danger. And, if he showed Inuyasha affect and hate, the boy's mind would be in danger. He had to protect him, at all cost both mentally and physically. It was his duty as the older brother.

"Yes," He nodded as his desire to protect his brother outweighed the pain in his heart at losing his affection. "Chichiue."

-break-

Sesshoumaru walked through the garden, gliding as it were. It had been two days since that fateful conversation and he had yet to really spend any time with his baby brother. He had, truthfully, been avoiding him. It was easier for Sesshoumaru to simply not see the child versus treating him poorly. The young man sighed as he walked, bringing a hand to the back of his neck to rub at the tense muscles there. Up ahead of himself he heard the telltale sounds of laughter, his ears perking in the direction of the sound just as a word drifted towards them.

"Hanyou." The vile term hit the air with such violence that Sesshoumaru instantly jumped forward, his legs moving quickly over the ground.

Within seconds he entered a clearing coming to stand face to face with one of his generals and his small brother. "Nani ga okotte iru no?" He asked what was going on as he forced himself not to look at Inuyasha's tiny face for fear of showing his affection for the boy to the general.

"Nii-san." Inuyasha turned towards his brother instantly, his tiny face drawn in a line of curiosity as he glanced between the tall dog demon and his brother. "Nani ga hanyou?" He asked without preamble, the question hitting Sesshoumaru square in the gut.

"_What is a hanyou?"_

He saw the general out of the corner of his eye, the sneer on the man's face making him hate himself as he looked down at the young boy. He knew his face looked surprised and he knew that would be bad for his reputation if the general decided he was, at any moment, pitying the child in front of him for having to ask such a question. That could not happen. For the sake of the child in front of him, that could never happen. He felt his throat grow tight and as much as it pained him he closed his eyes and with one deep breath he put on a mask that would not leave his face for nearly two hundred years: controlled, contained, and perfectly emotionless.

Dark, narrowed golden eyes opened to the sight of a confused and worried looking child but he ignored it. Every emotion he had in that moment, he sealed away, refusing to let himself feel as he glared at the child. He only felt a slight twang in his stomach when Inuyasha stepped back startled by the intense look of hatred.

He heard the general's intake of air and he glanced towards him one last time, seeing the pleased expression on the bastard's face. He knew what he had to do in that moment and with the mask on, it was only just possible. "_It-to for best_." He told himself, ignoring the pain that was crushing his heart.

"Onii-san?" Inuyasha's voice was tiny and bewildered, the sound not reaching Sesshoumaru's ears as he forced himself to block it out for the sake of his brother's life. Unaware of his brother's reasons, Inuyasha stepped forward wanting nothing more than to see Sesshoumaru's smile of reassurance. One tiny hand reached out and touched the edge of Sesshoumaru's hakama but instantly recoiled the second the demon glared down at him.

"Orokana ikimono wa," He said as firmly and as forcefully as he could staring straight into those innocence eyes as self hatred filled him to his very core. "Kūki no kachi" He kept his voice monotone as he noticed the general's face breaking into a sadistic smile. "It's for the best-to." He told himself as he held onto the mask, using it to not only hide his true feelings but to also not feel them. "Sore wa," He raised his chin up and refused to look at his brother as he released the final word, not believing any of them. "Kokyū."

"_A stupid creature not worth the air it breathes."_

He heard Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath, the hateful words echoing in the clearing all around them. "Onii-san?" The little boy's voice was shaky and it took all of Sesshoumaru's will power not to fall on his knees and grab the child so he could take back every word.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything but snapped it shut once more before a single word could leave it. Instead, he lowered his face, hiding his eyes from view as he walked away from the child, leaving behind a broken heart. Whether it was Inuyasha's or his own he didn't wish to know.

The lamplight hit the wall of the room, coating it in a strange ethereal glow that Sesshoumaru might have found pretty had he not been glaring at his father with absolute contempt. "I refuse!" He explained as he glared at the man not able to keep the hatred out of his voice as he allowed his mask to drop completely.

"Put your mask back on, Sesshoumaru, there are spies everywhere now." Inutaisho commanded and watched with contained amazement as Sesshoumaru easily obeyed, all emotion leaving his face instantly. "_He's become far too good at that over the years_." He thought to himself but didn't say a word as Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, sealing himself off from the world. "This is the only way, we're all out of options."

"I can't," Sesshoumaru protested but with no emotion in his voice. In fact, the only indication that he was still livid came as he stood up from the pillow he had been sitting on and began to pace the room. "This is ridiculous."

"That may be," Izayoi told him as she leaned against the wall, a slightly bigger child in her arms, sleeping peacefully. His still pretty small body curled around his mother as he snored. "But—we've weighed all the options and none of them are really in our favor."

"The revolution could start any day." Inutaisho continued where his wife had left off. "That last meeting you told us about proved it." He looked at his son imploringly even as he kept his voice as low as possible, so low that even Izayoi could not hear him. "They expect an act of loyalty, your mask isn't enough anymore. They need physical proof."

"And you want my Chichiue to be that proof?" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the woman, the mask keeping the hate out of his eyes but only just.

"It's either father or Inuyasha." Izayoi explained calmly as the little boy's ears twitched from the sound of his name but he didn't stir beyond their little movement.

"Why does it have to be anyone?" Sesshoumaru protested the mask slipping off his face as he looked at his step-mother in disgust.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inutaisho growled low in his throat warning his son to put the mask back on once more.

"No!" He whirled around and glared at his father with a growl to match, although, he did make a point of keeping his voice soft so as not to be heard. "You're asking me to kill you, Chichiue." His voice was tense and tight, a certain deadliness seeping into to that seemed impossible to truly ignore. The anger wavered and other emotions began to shine through his well-kept mask, his golden eyes pained for a mere second before anger took over his expression once more.

"It's to protect him." His father spoke softly, his own golden eyes reflecting the pain that had seeped into Sesshoumaru's own. "And you."

"Protect?" Sesshoumaru snorted as he broke their eye contact and glared at the wall defiantly. "You don't know the—the—definition of the word." He stumbled over the words not quite able to say them, even if he hated the man in front of him, he was still his father whom he loved. "You're going to die." He felt his throat tighten and he glanced towards the tiny Inuyasha, the boy's resemblance to the older men uncanny. "You're my father, dying doesn't protect me or him."

"Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho's voice sounded tired as he spoke and he probably was. "You must put on your mask," He said again as he raised his head and looked at his son who still refused to make eye contact with him. "Hide your emotions and do what has to be done."

"No," He whirled around and snarled at his father, the mask dropping completely off his face as he glared at the man as dangerously as he could. "I will not hide my face from the world again." He spoke in a hushed whisper as he allowed his father to see all the pain in his eyes. "For years, I've been treating him like dirt so your plan won't fail." His voice lost all evidence of monotone as every emotion he had been feeling for years crackled at the surface. "I've obeyed your every order even as it tore at my soul because I knew I could make it up to him one day but this?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and held back what might have been a controlled sob. "I can't bring you back to life."

Inutaisho looked away from his son without saying a word, his eyes falling to the ground as he refused to look at his son.

Sitting on the sidelines, Izayoi held her son against her, petting his head as she looked down at his sleeping face. "He can sleep through anything." She commented as the little boy mumbled something incoherent and snuggled deeper into her side.

Sesshoumaru and his father both turned to look at the mother and child as she whispered.

"I'm kind of jealous." She continued as she brushed Inuyasha's bangs out of his face gingerly. "I haven't slept in weeks."

"None of us have." Inutaisho sighed heavily as he spoke and Sesshoumaru turned back to his father, watching the man with eyes finally opened.

He could see the dark circles and the stress lines that surrounded his eyes. He took in the slouching back and the slight shake to his hands. He looked at least five hundred years older than he should have, his whole body tense and showing signs of wear. "Chichiue?" He whispered but the man didn't look at him, instead he continued to stare at the child in his mate's lap.

"We're doing all of this for him." He spoke smoothly as he suddenly stood, his joints popping and his face wincing from the pain it brought him. With a grunt, he crossed the room looking older than Sesshoumaru had ever realized he was. Carefully, he dropped down before his wife and reached out for the child in her arms. She gladly handed him off to his father, the boy no more than muttering in response to the move. The older son watched as his father cradled the child, the sadness in his eyes making the normally vibrant gold, dull. "I wonder," He whispered as he stared at the child's sleeping face. "What he'll look like as a man."

"If you die," Sesshoumaru told him as he narrowed his eyes at his father. "You'll never know."

"No matter what I do Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho finally looked up at his son, staring him straight in the eye as he spoke. "I am going to die. I've known that since before Inuyasha was born, it is my fate—it is my part in this—this messed up destiny."

"We can find another way," Sesshoumaru continued to protest even as he fell to his knees before his father. "We have time—plenty of it." He realized he was begging as he spoke but he didn't dare allow the sound to enter his voice, pride prevented that.

"Fate isn't easily altered Sesshoumaru." Izayoi explained softly as she reached out her hand and mused her son's hair. "We can either go with it like a boat on the tide," Her fingers traced Inuyasha's pudgy cheek. "Or struggle against it until we drown."

"Then let me drown." The words left Sesshoumaru's mouth so violently that Izayoi's fingers snapped away from Inuyasha's cheek and her neck snapped upwards to look at her step-son.

The room grew quiet for several minutes. Inuyasha's little snores and mumbles were the only things the three adults heard. Outside, somewhere in the distance, a night watchman called to another, the two exchanging reports about the weather as they walked the tall walls that surrounded the castle. The sound faded into none existence as Inutaisho pulled Inuyasha a little closer to himself and gently rubbed his nose into the boy's hair, taking in his scent. It was a gesture that any dog demon father would do in affection but as Inutaisho did it, it almost seemed like he was saying something else entirely.

"Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho spoke finally, his voice calm as he laid his cheek against Inuyasha's head. The boy's small ears tweaked against his father's chin in response. "Do you have something you care about," He lifted his head, the tiredness and love in his eyes making Sesshoumaru finally listen. "More than your own life?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered automatically as he glanced down at Inuyasha and then back up at his father. "Inuyasha." He paused for just a moment as he looked away uncomfortably. "I care about him more than anything."

"So do I. I care about you both more than I care for life." His father told him bluntly as he reached across the space that rested between them and touched his son's face. "I would give my life for you and your brother, my sons." He smiled and the pride in his heart showed in it. "I will do this because I know that I will die, so you both," He said the word with such conviction that Sesshoumaru believed it to be true. "Might live."

The older of the two sons closed his eyes against the look in his father's own. He couldn't bear to see the love and acceptance in the eyes that reflected his own any longer. "But there has to be another way." He tried one last time as he felt the prickling of tears, a sensation he had not felt in at least three hundred years. "Why does it have to be like this?" He raised his head showing the watery quality of his vision to his father. "You can change fate, can't you?"

"No you can't." Izayoi said her own voice becoming tight as she held in her own swell of tears. "The future is two sided Sesshouarmu," She spoke with such apology in her voice that Sesshoumaru knew it was real. "And I see both sides."

"So what happens if Chichiue lives?" He asked even though he was almost positive he knew the answer.

"Inuyasha's life alters." Izayoi answered as if it were obvious. "If Inuyasha stays here, he will die—if Inutaisho leaves with us—Inuyasha will never gain the knowledge he needs to accomplish his destiny." It sounded so bizarre coming off her lips but Sesshoumaru knew she spoke a devilish truth. "It is through his experiences—his pains," She closed her eyes and inhaled shakily as if she were trying not to cry. "That he will gain the ability to win this fight."

"We can protect him," Sesshoumaru tried one last time, thinking of anything that could alter fate. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"Even if you did protect him Sesshoumaru, it's not enough." Her lip trembled as she spoke. She tried to stop it, to bite it but no matter what she did it still wobbled. "He won't become strong here—he needs to go out into the world—alone."

"I can find a way to make him strong enough," Sesshoumaru threw the words into the air, grasping for anything he could think to say to stop what he knew was inevitable. "He has Tetsusiaga, after all, with training he'll be fine."

"If he stays here, he will never find a way to be strong enough Sesshoumaru even with Tetsusiaga." Izayoi looked at her young son once more and reached out to cover his small chest with her hand, feeling his heart. "There's something—someone," She smiled at her sleeping son as she felt the swift beats of a youthful heart against her fingertips. "Who will give him the strength to be more than he is."

"I'll find them."

"You won't." Her lip trembled again and the tears finally overflowed as she looked out into the garden where little cherry blossoms were falling in the night. "If he stays here, she will never be born." The tears collected on her chin as both Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho's eyes widened in surprise having never heard this part of her prediction before. "The world is held together so strangely." She ducked her chin away from the Sakura and towards Inuyasha once more, her hand still resting above his heart as if protecting it. "One change and our whole existence may cease or be."

"How can you accept this?" The young man asked as he watched the tears gathering on her chin, descend to her neck. "How?"

"I accept it because," She nearly stopped breathing as she took a shaky and barely controlled breath. "I have no choice—," She turned towards Sesshoumaru just as another tear spilled onto her cheek, gliding down the smoothness of her flesh. "This is my curse—to know every detail of my life, his life, that I can't change." Her voice cracked and she shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling to hold herself in check. "I wish I could stop your father's death, I wish I could stop the Shikon jewel from using an innocent soul," She removed her hand from Inuyasha's chest and wiped at her eyes. "I wish I could protect him from all the pain he will ever know." She closed her eyes unable to stop the tears from flowing. "But—more so than that—I wish—I wish," Her lip trembled and she lost the ability to speak as she pulled her son tighter against her body and cried. "I wish," She brought her head up and her lips trembled violently. "I could protect him from her."

"Why—?"

"Because I know," She opened her mouth and the words left it as Sesshoumaru stared, his whole heart stopping in his chest as she admitted the truth to him. "He will meet her, he will love her," She broke, the mask she had created to hold back the pain of knowing one's fate before it occurred shattering. "And he will—."

She didn't have to say the last word for Sesshoumaru to hear it. The older brother felt his heart stop in his chest and his world flip in a way he didn't think was possible. A hand reached up to his chest, grabbing at his clenching heart. Slowly, as if he were waking into a dream he turned to look for his father's confirmation. He didn't have to look far. A bowed head and a shaking back as the man held onto his young son were enough to tell Sesshoumaru the truth.

-break-

The night air was cold, even though it was summer, as Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of a dark clearing. All around him, his father's generals stood, screaming and yelling, lanterns and torches in some of their hands casting light with flickering flames upon the small world of the cherry blossom orchard. Shadows danced, flickering in and out of existence as the generals without torches held up weapons of all shapes and sizes banging them together, creating a loud violent and shrill drumming sound.

Snarls flew from their tongues, words in a language only their species knew; flying off their tongues as they collectively stared down a man on the other side of the clearing. He was pressed against a wall, which he could have easily escaped over if he only chose to.

His long golden hair held up by a high ponytail blew in the breeze as he stared down his son across from him. Little silver strands caught against the large spikes of his battle armor the sight attracting Sesshoumaru's eyes for the briefest of moments as he watched the strands try to escape with the wind from the horrible confinement. Deep golden eyes, which matched Sesshoumaru's own in so many ways, narrowed as if in pain.

Sesshoumaru felt his hands shake as he brought his own sword up a little higher, the fact that it was actually his father's own fang in his hands making it heavier as he pointed it at his father's heart. "_I never thought—,"_ He looked down the sharp blade until he saw his father's chest, the man's breathing calm and controlled. "_We would actually be here_."

In the distance the sound of screaming echoed, signs that the rebellion was flourishing in all directions. The soldiers, who had been swayed into obeying the generals' orders to start the rebellion, were well on their way to reclaiming the country in the name of their new lord. Ironically, and unknown to them, that new lord had no desire to be one.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his father, the mask he had been taught to wear so well for years, firmly in place as he pointed his own sword at the older man. He thought to say something clever, something that would make the generals believe his created mask was truly the real him but he stopped himself before even a word could leave his lips. He just couldn't say a word, he couldn't even think of even one to speak.

He took a step forward, watching as his father tensed and shifted his stance, his feet scrapping at the dirt loudly. Sesshoumaru's heart began to pound in his chest and he clutched his sword in his fingers tightly. The blade pulsed in his hand as if it knew he didn't want to do this but he he had to, even if he didn't want to, he had to. In the back of his head he heard his father speak, words from their last conversation the day before circling in his head.

"_When the time comes, make it quick." Inutaisho looked at his son, knowing his words seemed wicked. "Threw the heart—I won't block—just—just one quick strike and done."_

Even now, standing across from his father, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find the words disgusting. His hand shook slightly as he watched his father shift his weight once more, planting it on his back foot, preparing for the moment of utter truth. A sick twisted knot formed in Sesshoumaru's throat as the generals began to shout around them, cheering for blood. He sent his father a look that only a father could actually see. It was one final desperate plea, hidden between narrowed eyes and straight lined lips. Even a perfect mask couldn't keep his emotions hidden from his father.

"_Chich_—," He started to mouth but was stopped before the last syllable could be shaped by his tight, thin lips.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes and with a fierce battle cry charged his son, the sword pointing right at Sesshoumaru's head. Instinctively, the boy jumped backwards blocking his father's blade as it slashed through the air aiming for his head. The metal of the two swords hissed as they were drug across one another in the middle of the clearing.

"Don't back away." Inutaisho commanded in English knowing that none of the generals could understand it. "Wait just long enough." He commanded as he pressed his blade against his son's, a spark flashing before them as the two swords strained.

"Chichiue?" Sesshoumaru whispered confused, speaking so low that his generals could not hear him.

"I'm sorry." Inutaisho told him as he pushed himself backwards, shoving himself away from Sesshoumaru and landing in a crouch a few feet away. "I never should have done this to you, asked you to do this." He continued, speaking with a snarled tone so the men assume his words were said in anger and betrayal.

"I understand!" Sesshoumaru snarled back as well as he felt a small ray of hope fill him. "_Did he change his—?_" The words never solidified in his brain, they never even had the semblance of a chance.

With a scream, Inutaisho rushed forward shocking his son with his speed and yell. Before Sesshoumaru could react, before he could overcome his shook, before he could lower his weapon, before even one thought reached his brain—his eyes meet his father's.

It wasn't more than a second that their eyes met but in the moment he saw a million things he had never seen before. He saw fear, and regret, he saw anxiety, and stress, and old age, and tiredness but most of all, and the most frightening of all, he saw tears. He tried to open his mouth, he had to say something but he couldn't, there just wasn't time.

Inutaisho collided with Sesshoumaru's still outstretched sword. The generals screamed and roared in triumph, not caring if it had seemed odd that Sesshoumaru hadn't moved in order to deliver an obviously fatal blow. Blood splattered on Sesshoumaru's face, on his clothes, on his hair, on his very soul as he stared in ignorant wonder at his father's face. His golden eyes were wide with surprise as if he hadn't realized just how much it would hurt. The smell of blood hit the air and Sesshomaru felt his stomach plummet to the ground as his mind finally processed and realized what had happened.

Inutaisho had impelled himself, straight through the heart, on Sesshoumaru's sword.

"No!" Sesshoumaru yelled in English, the word sounding only violent to the monolingual fools around him. The part of Sesshoumaru that had once been happy and carefree, the part of him that had been a child began to die, haunted desperately by the feel of his father's hot blood as it rushed down the hilt of the blade onto his hands.

His father sputtered, blood bubbling up in his mouth as the sharpness of his own fang tour at his insides, ripping at his delicate flesh both on his front and his back. "I'm sorry." Inutaisho's voice was strained as he spoke in English knowing not one of the generals knew even one word of the language. "I couldn't let me son live with my blood on his hands." He explained as blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. Luckily, the generals could only see Sesshoumaru's back so they didn't once notice the look of complete despair that covered his every feature. "Put your mask back on Sesshoumaru." His father whispered as he looked at the desolation that covered his son's face. "Or this death will be for not."

"I can't." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the rowdy roars continued, none of the generals neither noticing the exchange nor caring as long as their ex-leader died.

"You can." Inutaisho felt the vision at the corner of his eyes beginning to fade. "You take-e it off one day—," His mind grew fuzzy and he leaned forward, the blade pressing into his flesh even deeper but he couldn't feel it anymore his body having gone numb. "I pro-o-mise—will—you—wi-l-l-l." His breath became shallow and he coughed up blood spraying it onto Sesshoumaru's face but the son didn't care in the least. "Some—some—someo-one help you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wild as thoughts rushed through his head of every possible scenario in which he could save this man but he too knew it was impossible by now. "No one can help me." The son told his father as tears he couldn't control began to jump into his eyes.

In that moment, had it not been for his father pushing himself away from Sesshoumaru, forcing himself to fall backwards and off the sword, the generals would have noticed the second Sesshoumaru's mask started to crumble. Luckily, Inutaisho's body hitting the ground was enough of a distraction to draw their eyes away from their new leader's face.

Laying on his back in a pool of his own blood, Inutaisho smiled up at his son as the bloody sword pulsed with his life force in Sesshoumaru's hands. The once white fangs in his mouth, which marked his breed, were coated in that same blood, an eerie pink that spoke of death. Golden eyes, growing dull with pain and dying fatigue, stared at Sesshoumaru as a strange spectral calm took over his features. "Ma—a-sk," He looked directly at his son seeing nothing but red as Sesshoumaru barely managed to hold onto the sword. "Don't 'get—for'et."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he forced himself to regain the control he had maintained in front of everyone for so many years. "_I have to control it—or this death—I can't let it be in vain_." His heart ripped in his chest, the pain a million times worse than that moment years ago with Inuyasha amongst these same cherry trees.

"Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho spoke the name without any struggle, the sound of it so hole and complete making the boy nearly falter in his effort to calm. "I—," The tired eyes began to fade, becoming grey instead of gold. "Lo'e—son."

Sesshoumaru stared at his father, the mask firmly in place, his expression perfectly emotionless. "I—," He spoke in perfect monotone, his generals not understanding his words at all but looking to his firm and cool collected demeanor to interpret meaning. "I love Chichiue."

They cheered, screaming, thinking some great threat had been handed down by their lord. Never in a million years would they have guessed that the reason for Inutaisho's last smile was not because he was relieved to welcome death but because his son, for the first time in his life, had told him he loved him. For Inutaisho, that had been the most beautiful and peaceful way he could ever have hoped to die.

-break-

The newest demon lord ran through the streets as fast as he could, his nose actually twitching as he picked up the scent of his step-mother and younger brother. The smell of his father's blood filling his nostrils made it had to track them as easily as he normally would have but he pressed on. Behind him, cheering and drinking as they ran, the generals shouted his name over and over again but he ignored it.

The smell of his brother was starting to overwhelm him, the gentleness of his pup scent making Sesshoumaru's feet move just a little faster. Behind him one of his generals seemed to catch onto the scent as well and before Sesshoumaru realized what the man was doing, Takehashi had jumped over his head, sprinting in the direction of the smell.

"Takehashi!" Sesshoumaru commanded and the man skidded to a stop, his sharp silver eyes looking into a small alley. _"_Sore wa yori, Takahashi." He commanded hoping beyond hope that Takehashi would listen to his orders. In the shadows of the alley he could see the outline of Izayoi's figure, the shape of her slender body in the haori and hakama of the miko easy to recognize. "Did you think you could hide?" He called towards her watching as she clutched at something in the dark, or better yet, someone. "I told you, didn't I? You cannot run." He took a step forward and Inuyasha's mother lifted herself to her feet her face highlighted by the light of one of the torches.

"Stop this!" She pleaded her eyes already darting this way and that looking all around her but never at Sesshoumaru. She looked at Takahashi, she looked at the other shadows of generals that stood behind her step-son but she never once looked at the man in question. "You're making a mistake." She whispered hastily, not bothering to even attempt to speak Japanese, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned towards the small figure that was clutching his mother's leg. The little boy was looking up at him, his large gold eyes (too big for such a small chubby face) confused.

"So it's true." Izayoi began, drawing Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"My father is dead." He spoke the words with deliberate coldness maintaining the mask as his father had wanted him to. "This empire is mine now."

"It's true?" She whispered the question, never taking even a second to look towards Inuyasha who was frozen with disbelief. In that moment, she only had eyes for Sesshoumaru, wide brown eyes filled with undeniable pity. "You really killed him?" She asked as if she didn't quite believe it could actually happen.

"Give me Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru spoke bluntly not allowing himself to feel for even a moment, the sting her words had induced. Instead, he continued on with the plan as he stepped forward, prepared to grab his brother so the generals would believe in him even more so.

"No!" Izayoi yelled, playing along perfectly as she yanked Inuyasha closer to her body, the pup whinning. "Why would you even want him?"

"Now that Chichiueis dead," Sesshoumaru moved forward his eyes shifting until he was looking directly at Inuyasha. "He must die too."

Sesshoumaru shot forward moving so fast that Izayoi didn't have to pretend to scream.

"Okaa-san!" The little boy screeched and struggled as tears flooded his eyes.

Unable to stand the look of pain and confusion from the boy, Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of his neck pressing down on pressure points he knew would make the average pup pass out. Sure enough within seconds, the little boy went lip and Izayoi fell to her knees. It was impossible to tell whether she was acting or not but the tears in her eyes had to be real.

"I should teach you a lesson—Okaa-san." Sesshoumaru continued on as the generals snickered despite not understanding. "I should kill this pup in front of your very eyes."

"Please?" She begged as she stared at her step-son, the generals laughing at her shaking voice. "Sesshoumaru—they don't understand us."

"I know." Sesshoumaru responded even as the mask on his face grew hauntingly realistic.

Izayoi looked down at the ground pretending to be filled with horror. "You need to get us to Myoga and Totosai."

"I know." Sesshoumaru repeated as he stared at her wanting her to feel all the hatred that was truly radiating off of him and towards her. "But part of me doesn't want to."

"Sesshoumaru!" She hissed the name and looked between him and the rowdy generals out for blood behind him. "Please—not for me," She looked at him desperately as she tried to contain the shaking in her hands, her ability to see into the future had not shown her this rebellion. "For Inuyasha—this will all be for not if he isn't safe."

"Oh, he'll be safe." Sesshoumaru spoke the words with a well-played snarl that seemed to echo off the streets around them. "I'll keep him safe from you."

"From me?" Izayoi shot back as she glared at her step-son not believing his words. "I'm the last person you need to keep him safe from! I'm his mother."

"Really?" The lord looked back at his generals watching the faces filled with hatred thrown in murky shadows by the lamplight. "My mother is a better mother than you."

The breath hitched in the woman's throat and she found it hard to breathe as the insult permeated her body. "I—I-I-," She stuttered trying to think of the words that she could use to defend herself but they were limited. "You don't understand." She finally settled on as she looked at her small son, unconscious in his brother's grip. "I can't control fate Sesshoumaru!" She began to cry, the tears real as they slid down her face, the sight making the generals laugh. "If I could I would."

"You could at least try!" Sesshoumaru shouted, the sound of his anger echoing off every wall around them, silencing the generals as he bared at his fangs at the woman.

Izayoi hung her head, not able to look at Sesshoumaru as she felt her stomach twist into knots." I can't believe," She finally whispered after severals seconds as her body shook not from fear but from self hatred. "You think—I haven't tried." She raised her head and looked up at the man before her, seeing not a man but a hurting boy. "I tried—I tried." The tears fell down her cheeks in large drops that gathered at her chin. "I would try until the day I died—even after—I would try until my soul was extinguished at the hands of unknown gods!" She pushed herself forward, standing on her tiptoes her eyes blazing with a fury Sesshoumaru had never seen in her before. "But Sesshoumaru no matter how hard I try—I can't stop it—I can't—I can't—no one can stop fate."

"Lies!" Sesshoumaru reached forward with one free hand grabbing the front of her haori and shaking her until the fabric ripped.

"I'm sorry!" Her voice cracked, shattering as she slumped against his hold on her blouse. "But fate won."

He stared at her form, her tears landing on his hand as she sobbed, her body wracked with pain. Licking his lips, he turned towards one of his generals without thought, his hands loosening their grip on her. "Watashi wa kanojo to shōnen o totte iru." He told them as he motioned towards Izayoi and the child still in his hands. "Watashi wa, karera no shi ga osoku, itami o tomonau yō ni shitai.

Izayoi's head snapped upwards as she took in the words. "I'm going to take her and the boy. I want their deaths to be slow and painful." Even though she was almost positive they were said behind a mask they still sounded terrifying.

The generals responded by laughing and cheering him on as he tightened his grip on Izayoi who didn't even pretended to struggle.

"You didn't try hard enough." He told her as he pushed her away from himself forcing her to walk in front of him.

"I—."

"No!" He growled at her, not allowing her to interrupt as she looked at him over her shoulder. "You let fate play out perfectly." He looked down at her, the deadliness in his eyes something Izayoi had never seen. At that moment, the man didn't need a mask anymore to show her hate. "You let fate kill my father—you let fate prevent my brother from ever truly knowing him—," He sneered at her, hating her with every fiber of his being. "And in four hundred years you will let fate make him—."

"He will meet her, he will love her, and he will—."

He glanced down at the boy in his arms, the mask the only thing hiding the insurmountable pain he felt looking at that tiny sleeping face. "—die for some unknown girl." He finished the sentence, a bitter taste forming in his mouth as he turned his eyes towards his step-mother, hate for her burning hot inside his soul. "And you don't care enough to stop it!"

Izayoi fell backwards from the pure force of his words, landing flat on her ass before him. "I do." She whispered as she stared up at him, something in her seeming to break as she spoke. "But that doesn't change the fact that I can do nothing."

Sesshoumaru glared down at her as he pulled his younger brother closer to his body, holding the child tightly in his arms. He heard Myoga and Totosai before he saw them, the two rushing forward to protect their charges: Izayoi and the young demon lord, Inuyasha. His clawed hands held onto the child for just a second more, hugging him to his body in a final goodbye the child would never know. "_Can you really not change fate?"_ He asked himself as he looked down at the boy's little sleeping face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Myoga stepped towards him reaching for the child as Totosai helped Izayoi to her feet behind him.

"Sesshoumaru." She cut in once she was on her feet, her brown eyes staring at him as she tried to control her shaky breath. "I know it's hard to except but,." She glanced around her as if she knew she were about to say too much. "Someone—someone will help you with this."

"What?" He lifted his head towards her just as Myoga pulled Inuyasha from his fingers, the warmth of the small body disappearing from his large cold one.

"She will," She whispered and tried desperately to smile, a look that seemed to beg him to realize it would be okay. "She will help you take—." She looked away, the expression on her face only described as shame. "Take away that mask."

"Why should I believe you?" He asked as Totosai grabbed her arm yanking her towards the habor down below.

"Izayoi-sama." He said her name hastily, knowing they needed to go and go now if they were going to make it out alive.

"Have I ever lied to you, Sesshoumaru?" She asked as she finally looked him directly in the eye, gold meeting honest brown.

-break-

The smell of smoke filled Sesshoumaru's nose as he walked slowly, methodically, down the worn out dirt path. The lord stopped from the scent and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he dared to inhale a little deeper. The smell was far too prevalent to simply be from a village's smoke house or even a personal fire. It was too thick to be anything but either a bonfire or a massacre. More than likely it was coming from a hut or even a village burning. Vaguely curious, Sesshoumaru tilted his chin upwards, his bright gold eyes looking subconsciously for a smoke trail in the sky. Oddly enough, he didn't see one but that didn't mean the smell was a phantom either.

"Strange." He told himself, speaking English only out of habit. After nearly two hundred years of being around the soldiers and generals who had overthrown his father's empire, he had learned to always speak in a language they didn't understand. "_Even if it is just to myself_."

He blinked slightly at the thought and started down the dirt path once more, heading in the direction of the scent of smoke even if he couldn't see where it was coming from. Underneath his feet, a few leaves crunched that shouldn't have been on the ground during summer. The fact that the leaves were on the ground and so dismally dry reminded him of his kingdom's current predicament. A lack of rain had left the area dry and susceptible to fire, which was the main reason he was out traveling instead of staying at home to take care of diplomatic affairs.

He had to insure that, should a fire break out, he could prevent it from spreading to the nearby human villages. It was part of his job to protect the entirety of the kingdom, even if the generals disagreed. "_Bastards would sooner see a human die than risk ruining their clothes with soot_." He snorted and shook his head, the very thought of such a thing disgusting him. After all, despite everything, Sesshoumaru was his father's son underneath his mask, a mask he hadn't taken off since the day he took his father's life. "Soon," He commented as he turned a corner, going around a bend in the road. "I'll kill—."

Sesshoumaru froze as a scream hit the air, a woman's scream no doubt. It echoed all around him before it was followed by a loud snarl that he knew to be a wolf: a demon wolf. The lord growled low in his throat. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was demons that attacked innocent people simply because they could. He darted forward without another thought, his feet not even touching the ground as he followed the sound of that scream. Even though it had long since degenerated, it still was reverberating in his soul, telling him exactly where to go.

Within seconds he saw the sure sign of a smoke trail beginning to jump into the air above the trees, signaling him silently towards the now just as silent woman. His ears perked forward a little more on his head as more sounds began to enter the air. He could hear shuffling and cracking and snapping and people whooping and howling in triumph and, underneath all of those sounds, he could hear crying.

Drawing his face into a tight snarl, he sped up until he was moving at the speed of light. Everything around him became a blur—trees, leaves, dirt, birds, animals, all life disappeared from his vision except that one tiny trail of smoke that was growing with each second. It was becoming thicker and darker, more dangerous and the screams were growing with it. He rounded another bend in the road and froze momentarily as he took in the scene before him.

A temple complex, nestled amongst ancient trees was right in front of him; but, where peacefulness normally reigned, chaos had taken over. Goshinboku, covered in burning shimenawa ropes and paper shide, were bowing with the weight of smoke meant to poison them. The main arch leading into the sacred grounds was a lite with fire as well. Large sections of the arch's once beautiful red wood were falling to the ground, charred and blackened by the flames that consumed it.

A shrill scream filled the air and he darted forth through the burning archway instinctively. He didn't notice the burning temples or the large dormitory that was already completely razed to the ground by nothing but ash and a few unlucky bodies of its inhabitance. He didn't even see the monk who, on his knees, was praying to the kami of the temple, begging the creature to rescue them from the tragedy.

All Sesshoumaru truly acknowledged was that scream and the scent of blood that permeated the thick smoky air. Dodging a tree branch as it fell to the ground Sesshoumaru finally saw the force behind the shrine's destruction: a group of wolf demons. They were howling and laughing and speaking in their own tongue, saying things about raping and pillaging of humans that made Sesshoumaru sick. What appeared to be the leader was currently dragging the last of the miko's out of a tree in which she had apparently hidden herself. His sharp blue eyes glistened as he snarled at her and yanked her from the unnatural safety of the tree's burning branches. The sleeve of her white haori tore from the force and she fell, unable to control her body as it was forced from the branches, as the wolves hooted and hollered in triumph.

"Onegai!" She yelled as she kicked and screamed, trying to fight him off but the demon was stronger. The group laughed in her face as their leader tore at her clothes revealing her wrapped breast much to her horror. "Iya!" She screamed, the shrill voice the same one Sesshoumaru had heard almost a mile away.

Her scent hit his nose as he watched and his eyes widened in shock having not expected to ever smell that particular scent again.

"Hanyou." The wolf leader roared with laughter, his men following suit as the conversation shifted to the horrible things they would do to such a baser creature.

Tears sprang to her eyes from the words; even as a half dog demon, she was more than capable of understanding them. "Iya—onegai—iya—iya." She spoke the words slowly as if she were so traumatized that she could no longer scream. The wolf smirked at her in response as he dug his claws into her arm, yanking her up until her body pressed unwillingly against his own.

Unable to stop his feet (not that he would have made them stop) Sesshoumaru launched himself forward without a single world. He had seen enough.

His fist slammed into the wolf leader's face before the man or his brethren even had time to notice his scent on the wind. Within seconds the man's neck was covered with blood as Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his flash, hitting every major artery on either side of his neck. The demon gurgled up blood instantly, the color red staining his yellowish teeth as he dropped the girl. She screeched as she fell to her knees, the mangled body of the full blooded wolf dropping in front of her, dead.

Whipping his head around, Sesshoumaru didn't stop to witness her horror. Instead, he jumped forward and attacked the next closest demon to him. Within seconds the brut fell to the ground, his belly slit opened and his guts hanging out. The screams of the other wolf demons as they tried to escape filled the air as Sesshoumaru took them down one by one, ripping their stomachs or cutting the arteries in their necks and legs, whatever was closet and easiest to hit. The thick substance that drained from their bodies stained the ground, rolling down the slightly slanted stonework of the shrine's grounds.

The young woman, holding her haori closed around her body with shaking hands, looked away as death moans filled the air. She squeezed her eyes shut and began rocking back and forth as her breath came in giant gasps. "Onegai." She whispered to herself over and over again as her hands gradually released her clothes in favor of grasping at her hair, which was wet with the demon leader's blood.

And them, just as quickly as the screams of death had entered the air, they stopped replaced only by the hiss of fire from the shrine burning to the ground. Surprised, her head snapped up and her eyes popped back opened as she bit her lip. She was greeted by the sight of bodies and blood. She fell forward in response, landing on her hands as she looked at the utter carnage.

"Kami-sama." She whispered not knowing who else to actually ask for as she stared into the massacre looking towards the man who stood at its epicenter. His long silver hair wasn't even touched by the blood, although his fingers appeared to be coated with it. He was eyeing the bodies with fierce, terrifying eyes that made her hands shake just a little more.

Carefully, those eyes turned, coming to rest on her much to her own astonishment. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked as he lowered his hands towards the side of his once white clothes, which were now strained red.

"Hai." She whispered in return as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet not able to take her eyes off his stern, almost scary face. Part of her wondered if he had smelled her as the wolves had, recognizing what the humans of the temple had not. By the look on his face, she felt it was entirely possible.

He nodded in response and turned away from her as he surveyed the destroyed temple grounds. "There's no use saving it." He told himself as a beam from one of the main shrines fell with a giant influx of ash and cinders. "Better to just keep an eye and make sure the fire doesn't spread."

Not understanding his strange speech in the least, the girl took a step backwards blinking slowly as she dared to question him. "Nani?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards the sound of her voice, almost having forgotten that she was there at all. For the first time since he had entered the shrine, he actually looked at something deeply. She was a delicate thing, the baggy haori and hakama of her trade hiding the willow quality of her body underneath. He could just see it through the rip in her clothes: the etching of her collarbone and the delicate swell of her breast rising and falling as she breathed. She shifted uncomfortably, her long black hair falling in a cascading wave over her shoulder, like silk as the seamstress prepares to cut it. A little hand with short fingers and obviously filed claws reached up to catch it, bringing it behind one human ear as she blinked at him drawing his own golden eyes towards her large dark ones. Her choppy bangs nearly covered the chestnut color of those irises as well as thin eyelashes that were still blurred with the evidence of tears.

She opened her mouth, attracting his eyes towards her thin soft lips and he felt his heart actually contract in his chest. "_She's gorgeous_." He thought as the mask on his face faltered showing her his every feeling for just one brief, short second.

Her eyes widened as a rush of emotion hit her square in the stomach, his every thought and feeling bombarding her untrained mind. As quickly as the chaotic thoughts had entered her though, she controlled them, collecting them and sorting them until a pleasant calm burrowed its way into her soul.

A slight smile formed on her face and those tears stained eyes softened with understanding as she bowed her head a little. "Arigato." She thanked him and glanced up at him through her lashes, the smile so charming that he forgot to put his mask back on.

He smiled awkwardly and shifted his weight slightly from side to side before clearing his throat and straightening in embarrassment.

She laughed, a little chime of a sound escaping her throat, the sound particularly strange as they stood amongst the remnants of so many deaths. "Ano," Her voice was so delicate and so gentle that it made his heart swell. "Rin desu." She pointed at herself as the short simple name left her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru." He replied back watching as her eyes acknowledged the name without surprise making him wince. Every human and demon of all ages knew who he was once the name left his lips and usually they fell to the ground and graveled in response. This girl, however, only smiled, the expression awakening something within him, deep within his soul.

"_You'll take it off one day—I promise you will—someone will help you."_

The distant memory of his father's dying words hit him in the stomach and he faltered, unable to speak as he watched her tilt her head to the side in the most adorable way possible. "_Was he—did he really mean that?_" He asked himself as the girl took a tentative step forward, coming towards him without an ounce of fear in her eyes. "_Did he know something I don't—about the mask—did Izayoi know?"_

She stopped just inches in front of him her face, despite the dirt and grime that coated it, angelic. "Sesshoumaru—," She spoke his name as if it was the single most precious word in the entire world. "Sama." She laughed as she added the honorific, as if adding it were wrong but not because he wasn't supposed to have power. "Arigato." She repeated her thanks again and bowed her head but nowhere near as low as a commoner should to a lord.

Oddly enough, the action didn't anger Sesshoumaru in the least; instead, it made him feel, for the first time in years, truly alive.

-Present-

A cold breeze made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on end as Sesshoumaru's voice faded into the night. He felt dizzy as thoughts jumped in and out of his head. There were so many things to focus on and think of but all he could hear, over and over again in his head, was the prophetic realization that he was going to die. Nothing else in the whole of the conversation mattered after that had been revealed. The very thought rang in the air, consuming him with its pure hostility. It seemed downright unbelievable. Every word his brother had spoken had to be a lie, it just had to be. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at the slightly shorter man who was now sitting on his knees beside the giant tree, his chin held up high and his eyes diverted away from Inuyasha towards some unknown sight.

Beside him, Rin raised a comforting hand towards her husband's back, gently resting it on one of his shoulder blades as she tried to catch his eye but Sesshoumnaru didn't even glance at her, it was almost as if he couldn't. She sighed in response to his inaction and much to Inuyasha's surprise moved her hand away from his back and towards his face. Gingerly, she moved his bangs from his eyes and released a tiny growl that caught Sesshoumaru's attention finally. The man's eyes turned ever so slowly towards her and the mask he wore constantly faded at the sight of her.

Now exposed, Inuyasha could see in Sesshoumaru's face true pain that the man could not hide from Rin. "_Just_ _like Otou-san told him—he would find someone to help him remove the mask_." Inuyasha shook his head as he realized what he was actually thinking and growled. "_If that's true—then—no_." He told himself forcing himself not to believe in Sesshoumaru's story. Part of him just couldn't let himself believe it because believing it was just too hard to do. "It's a lie." He pushed the words out of his mouth as he stared at them, still standing because he was not willing to sit in their presence. His words echoed through the clearing loudly and he noticed when Sesshoumaru's ears twitched in response to them.

"Use your nose," The older man told him as he looked at Inuyasha just out of the corner of his haunted eyes. "I know you can smell lies."

Inuyasha's ears went back on his head hating the fact that he knew Sesshoumaru was correct. His father had even been the one to teach him the ability, pointing out how the tiniest fluctuation in the scent of a person's sweat was a good indicator of a lie. Still, Sesshoumaru's own lack of sweat didn't mean that he was telling the truth. Perhaps, Sesshoumaru was particularly good at lying? "I refuse to believe it." He told the man as he stretched his memory trying to find any little shred of remembrance that could contradict his brother. "I mean—some things in your story just didn't happen." He licked his lips as he tried to think of an example not allowing himself time to realize that he was being desperate. "I don't remember there being a man there when you—in the cherry orchard—when you said I wasn't worth the air I breathed—there wasn't a man."

"You were two." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly, his mask in place it seemed, or better yet, the weight of the truth being off his chest making it far easier to maintain calm. "Who remembers things clearly when they're two?"

"Me!" Inuyasha fired back hotly even though he knew Sesshoumaru was right. If he had only been two at the time then there was a pretty good chance he didn't actually remember the incident exactly as it had happened. "And—," He struggled to find more that was flawed about Sesshoumaru's tale. "You said that you knew about Kagome, according to your story you knew nothing!"

"Chichiue left me a few—letters—a jounral," Sesshoumaru explained carefully as he closed his eyes as if asking for patients. "He buried them in secret and instructed me to dig them up once the generals were assassinated." The dog lord opened his eyes slowly, glancing at his younger brother with deep regret hovering over his whole body. "They informed me of everything else—things he didn't want anyone to know for your protection."

Inuyasha shook his head and looked away from his brother, disbelief clouding all judgment he could make. "What the fuck?"

"Inuyasha." Rin began as she dropped her hand to her husband's shoulder giving it a slight almost unnoticeable squeeze. "I know it's hard to take this all in—."

"That's putting it mildly!" Inuyasha actually laughed uncomfortably, the sound unnecessarily loud and almost hysterical. "You just told me that everything I've ever known is a lie and—," He drug out the word as if it was actually physically painful to say. "My mother sentenced me to death."

"Why do you think Myoga and Totosai were trying so hard to keep you away from here?" Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, attempting to maintain firm eye contact but Inuyasha looked away. "I asked them to try to keep you away. I thought if you stayed away fate would be beaten." He growled low in his throat and his hands tightened into fist. "Totosai won't even set foot here because he's so angry that you were drawn back."

"Well that's rich," Inuyasha rolled his eyes sarcastically even as a small voice inside of him began to understand that Sesshoumaru for all intents and pretenses was not lying. "You were trying to prevent it?" The younger dog demon nodded his head almost as if he were willing to accept Sesshoumaru's words as truth. "Last time I checked," He narrowed his eyes and sent his brother a completely crazed smile. "You sent Kagura to bring me," He pointed at the ground and laughed deliberately. "Here."

"I did." Sesshoumaru brought a hand up to his head and rubbed at his temples slightly. "But—that's because of fate—I did what fate wanted and I hoped," He stopped talking for a moment as if he were thinking about how to phrase his sentence diplomatically. "I hoped you would change it, since you knew nothing about it and you hated me—I hoped that hate would save you—that not knowing would help you change fate."

"How can I change something I'm not aware of?" Inuyasha pointed out as he resisted the urge to strangle his older brother. In fact the only thing preventing such an action was Tetsusiaga in his hand. _"Only because I'd have to drop it to get both hands around his neck properly_." He grumbled to himself and closed his eyes to try to regain control of his homicidal tendencies. "You sentenced me to death." He told his brother, his own mask in place revealing barely concealed anger.

"No Inuyasha—."

"Then who?" The younger brother cut off the older before the man could hope to get a word in. "Okaa-sama and Otou-sama?"

For several seconds Seshsoumaru didn't say anything, looking almost as if he truly believed they had been the ones to arrange this travesty. When he opened his mouth, however, his words didn't confirm that thought. "No, Ototou," He raised his head up, sending Inuyasha an apologetic smile. "Fate did."

The words struck Inuyasha straight in the chest and he felt his heart palpitate in a strange, painful way. Deep down, he knew Sesshoumaru was speaking the truth, he even remembered parts of his childhood a little bit clearer after hearing the story. He remembered asking his father about Sesshoumaru's behavior and he remembered being told that it was 'mask;' although, at the time, he hadn't understood what that meant.

Closing his eyes, the young dog demon felt his legs finally give out from underneath himself. He hit the ground with a thud, landing on his ass with his knees bent in front of him and his toes gripping into the ground. Undaunted, an image of Kagome jumped up onto the back of his eyelids. A green dress with no stay, bright grey eyes, and long multi-colored hair danced in the darkness of his vision. This was the Kagome Dresmont of the past who had known him only as a masquerading character: Captain James Smith. He had shown her a mask and when he had finally taken it off she had accepted it.

"_Eventually_." He thought to himself as he smiled for no reason other than the beauty of his memories with her. The way she had yelled at him, her cheeks flushed and her breast heaving, she had smelled of fright but she hadn't let her face contain the emotion. "_It took a lot of guts to put on that mask—."_ He laughed, the sound strange to the two people across from him. "We all wear mask—don't we? Every fucking person in the world hides themselves—until nobody knows what anybody really looks like anymore." He looked up, his eyes disguising his own pain, albeit poorly. "You got yours on too Rin?"

"No but I had one once." Rin answered softly, seeing the pain in Inuyasha's eyes even as he tried to cover it up. "I try not to wear one anymore."

"How noble of you." Inuyasha hunched a bit the sarcasm dripping off his tongue as he looked at the ground. A few twigs were sitting at his feet, bowing together as if to form some unknown shape. In his mind, against his very will, they morphed until all he could see was the curve of an eye and the color grey. Shaking his head, he leaned backwards and threw one hand over his eyes as he held back a growl. "What," He pulled his hand away from his face and looked up at the star filled sky. "—what—do we do?" He finally asked as he turned his face away from the twinkling lights and towards Rin, trusting in her to know the answers. "How do we change this shit?"

"You can't." She replied back for her and Sesshoumaru both, her voice an honest apology. "Fate isn't changed—you can't stop it, you can't even slow it—we tried—we tried so hard but you're—you're still here." She looked down at the ground, her eyes landing on a blade of grass that was peeking up from the soil. "Fate will grow and grow like a seed until it becomes a tree that towers over you."

"But you can stop a plant," Inuyasha protested as he refused to believe in the analogy. "You can deny it water and sun—hell you can rip it out of the bloody ground!"

"Not the best metaphor I suppose." Rin tried to smile as she glanced up at the sky looking upwards at the beautiful shinning moon. "A better one would be the moon."

Inuyasha looked up as well, his heart sinking and sinking until he was sure it had fled his body.

"Every day without fail it comes to life when the sun disappears." She reached up a hand forming it into a tight 'C' shape that she used to cup the moon in her hand. "We cannot change that or alter it." She brought up the other hand, completing the circle of the moon even though it was waning and thus half covered in black. "We as mortal creatures do not have that ability." She closed her eyes as she allowed her hands to drop until they touched Sesshoumaru's shoulders again. "We can't stop it from happening—just like we can't stop the moon from disappearing when the sun hits the sky."

"Sometimes you see the moon in daylight." He tried feebly once more, his voice quiet as he stared at the foreboding moon above his head.

"And we can't control that either." She amended as she looked at her husband who had put his mask back on once more, hiding the pain she could feel resting deep within his soul.

Inuyasha took a shaky breath and looked towards Rin, wanting to see the woman's face. Her long hair was draped over her shoulders not tied in any way, shape, or form. Her brown eyes were staring back at him with turbulent softness that made him feel small. There was an odd combination of wildness and gentleness about Rin that reminded him of his mother. Maybe it was the fact that she had the undeniable scent of a mother. He had never really thought of it but any woman he knew with children had a specific addition to their scent. A soft vanilla smell that made you feel calm even when your world was slowly falling apart.

"If we can't control our fate," He asked her before he could stop himself. "Then what can we control?"

She looked down at the ground once more, those chocolate eyes filling with an emotion he was not able to identify. "Only our," She paused and tilted her chin upwards slightly to look at him. "Ability to accept it—to accept fate."

Inuyasha felt like running away from his fate but he had no idea where to run to, only what he was running from. "_I need Kagome_." He told himself as the sick realization of knowing this truth made him nauseous. "_Where are you Kagome?"_ He looked up at the sky, the stars becoming a little harder to see, daybreak was on its way. "_And—,_" He searched those stars as if searching for an answer to a question he did not know. "_How am I going to tell you?"_

-break-

Kagome walked behind Izayoi through a giant field some five hundred feet away from Goshinboku and Inutaisho who had been forced to stay behind because of his connection to the tree. Apparently, he could never leave, his soul anchored permanently. At best, he could move between other such barriers throughout both worlds but they were few are far between. The thought of such a thing has struck Kagome as quite unfair but she kept her mouth shut about such things, it wouldn't do to question her mother-in-law.

The wind picked up around them making the stalks of wheat bend to its will. Her grey eyes fluttered downwards from the sight, the endless fields all seeming to bow towards some unknown king as she gazed at them. She closed her eyes against the sight, the wind blowing a little harder until it sounded like the ocean as it pushed its way amongst the long stems, leaves, and seeds. Breathing in the warm scent of fresh, clean air, she smiled reaching out with her fingertips to touch the tips of gold.

They were coarse against her fingers and her eyes flickered open in response. Instantly, her vision was filled with nothing but gold, the sight making her heart stop and her feet as well. It was beautiful, the color of honey and sunsets and fire all at once. "Inuyasha." She barely whispered the name as her lip trembled ever so slightly. _"It's the same color as your eyes_." She inhaled shakily and pursed her lips as she imagined his intense gaze focused directly on her. A shiver ran up her spin and she closed her eyes pretending that the wheat against her fingers was instead his hand.

In front of her Izayoi stopped and turned to glance just over her shoulder at the younger girl. "Kagome." She spoke firmly, the name as much a call as a command.

Kagome's eyes snapped opened at the forceful nature of the call and she blushed, hating to have been caught thinking about the woman's son in such a way. "Sorry." She apologized carefully and dropped her hands away from the wheat forcing the thought of Inuyasha from her mind. In her heart, however, she still felt a tug, an inevitable loneliness that she could explain all too well. "_I miss him_. _I wonder—how long I've been gone—it's hard to tell_." She inhaled deeply and raised her head to the sky, her eyes looking up at the clouds far above her head.

"Izayoi," She shifted uneasily in her stride as she spoke. "How long have I been in this realm?"

The older woman shrugged slightly as she seemed to glide through the field instead of walk. "It's hard to say." Izayoi began to speak as they started walking again. "You'll find that time moves differently within this world."

Hurrying to catch up to her teacher, Kagome pushed through the wheat until she was walking shoulder to shoulder with the other woman. "How so?"

"Miko's control time in this world." Izayoi held up her hand and the light above them instantly dimmed, the sun replaced expertly by the moon. "In this case, I control it."

Kagome froze in her amazement, her jaw practically dropping to her chest.

"I decide when it is day," Izayoi dropped her hands, the light coming back as if someone had simply lite it once more. "When it is night." She looked towards Kagome sending the girl a soft smile. "I also decide how much time will pass in the earthly realm while we are here."

"So you," Kagome looked down at the dirt below her feet, seeing it and yet not at the same time. "You decide how long I'm gone?"

"I can make it where an hour in the earthly realms," Izayoi explained gingerly as she began to walk once more, motioning towards Kagome to follow. "Is an hour here or I can make an hour last a year or even a second—I control it all."

"Okay," Kagome nodded as the wind picked up again, the wheat stalks once more bending to the unseen hand's will. "So, you can make it to where almost no time passes back home?"

"Within reason." Izayoi shrugged trying not to dwell too much on the thought of what waited for Kagome back home.

"So they won't realize I'm gone?"

"I'm sure they'll know," Izayoi felt her heart tighten in her chest at the thought of her son panicking without his mate. "But—I'll make it to where you're not gone too terribly long." She closed her eyes as she imagined his every panicked feature, feeling as if she deserved that pain far more than he. "It will seem long to you but for them—," She opened her eyes and forced the thought out of her head. It wouldn't do her any good anyway, she could not go back to warn them or tell them. "_I don't have the strength to train both Kagome and enter that realm. Still—,_" She bit her lip hating her own weakness in this case. "I'm thinking no more than a night."

"_Thank goodness_." Kagome sighed as she raised a hand up to her heart and rubbed at the ache that had formed there. Even though it would be hard to stay away from the people she loved, she was glad they wouldn't experience the same pain.

Dropping her hand down, Kagome eyed the path in front of them. The wheat was thinning slightly revealing a trail that seemed to lead towards a clearing. The stalks were bent, almost as if they had been pushed down by some invisible force, broken at the base and trampled until they no longer stood. Izayoi's stride slowed as they entered the clearing, the woman's tranquil eyes appearing ever so slightly distressed as she looked at the large section of beaten plants.

"The world often beats us." She whispered as she bent down and brushed her hand over the top of the crumbled gold. "It pushes us and breaks us—snapping us in half." She continued as she touched one of the stalks at the point where it had been broken. Her hand instantly started to glow as she made contact with it, a soft gentle blue light shimmering from her fingertips. "It is every Miko's gift, at least to some degree, to be able to help those who have fallen," She smiled sweetly as the plant began to straighten, the broken section of its stem healing from her touch. "And pick them back up." She removed her hand from the plant, the lone stalk of wheat tall and proud as it hovered above the other broken ones.

"I can do that?" Kagome whispered, not quite believing what she had just seen was possible outside of this particular place.

"You Kagome," Izayoi pushed herself back up from the ground, wiping her hands on her skirt. "Do this naturally."

Kagome blinked in response to Izayoi's words but didn't say anything, she knew they were true. Kagome had always been able to heal, to purify as it were, just as Izayoi had demonstrated. She merely needed guidance for it to happen. "_As long as they were helping me—it was easy—natural_."

"What you do not do naturally," Izayoi's voice was tight as she spoke, an almost tortured quality seeming to jump into her throat as she pulled her hand up above the now tall plant. "Is the opposite." Her fingertips glowed once more, a deep purple that didn't look all too deadly just somehow darker.

Her hand widened until each finger was as far apart as it could be from its counterparts. She inhaled deeply as a supernatural wind began to press against her body making her clothes and hair dance. She closed her eyes against that breeze and with one last deep breath drew her hand into a hasty fist that made her knuckles pop. Kagome gasped from the sound as the very life seemed to be sucked out of the plant in an instant. The once golden stalk turned black in front of her grey eyes before disintegrating into nothing but ash.

"I know you are capable," Izayoi dropped her hand not bothering to even comment on the vacant space before them. "You did it to Manten."

Kagome shook her head once up and down acknowledging the truth in Izayoi's words even if she couldn't speak on them.

"I know it killed you to do it," Her voice was apologetic, almost so much so that it seemed she was apologizing for something far greater than simply what she was forcing Kagome to learn. "But this is exactly what you must do to Naraku."

A deep dark feeling built in Kagome's heart at the words and she inhaled sharply. "Are you sure," She spoke quietly as the breeze around them picked up blowing her bangs into her eyes. "This is the only way?"

"I know it is." Izayoi didn't expand on her statement and didn't look Kagome in the eye either. "I will teach you how to control this energy with your bow." She stared at the place on the ground where the ashes of the wheat were now blowing in the wind, disappearing. "I will teach you how to create quicker and better barriers to protect those around." She raised her chin as the last of the ash vanished into the air. "I will teach you to heal better than you ever believed yourself capable." She turned deliberately, sharply towards Kagome. "I will teach you how to block out every thought and every feeling you might here, I will teach you how to hear every thought and every feeling that might pop up around you." She stared at Kagome seeming to reach for her very soul with her eyes. "I will teach you how to make your opponent fall to their knees and beg."

Kagome stepped back at the very suggestion, never having thought that she would ever need to learn such things.

"I will teach you how to turn a man to ash." Izayoi continued as she stared Kagome down, her brown eyes fixed and determined. "I will teach you how to be a complete miko, Kagome: both a healer and a warrior." She punctured the last word as if she wanted Kagome to remember the sound of it. "It will feel like years to you—even though this will only take but hours in the earthly realm." She brought her hands in front of her body, Kagome's bow seeming to materialize in front of her like magic. "Take it."

Kagome heard the command but couldn't help but hesitate as she stared at the red wood with wide doe eyes. It looked exactly as it always had: the curve of red tarnished where her fingers had gripped it often and the lack of string a screaming sign that it was either neglected or purposed in a way only she could understand. Despite its looks, however, Kagome could feel something different from it, a danger that rested just under the surface.

Her gut tightened and for a moment she thought to not extend her hand to take it but a will she couldn't quite control pushed her. Almost against her will she reached out, her fingers extending, pulsing as she felt the power deep inside of her begin to grow. It swirled and jumped in anticipation, as if it realized what touching this object meant.

With a strangled gasp, Kagome's fingers connected with the wood, the power in her stomach exploding through the veins in her arms. Pink and white and blue exploded forth, washing over the bow's wood with a bright blinding luminescence. It wrapped itself around both Izayoi and Kagome, draping them in a blanket of Kagome's power. Both women starred at the bow taking in the sight of energy accumulating until the brightness grew too great to look at blinding them with its brilliance.

"See Kagome." Izayoi spoke even though neither woman could see the other through the energy around them. "With this much power—you can be it all."

Kagome didn't respond as she stared at the energy all around her not believing for a second it was her own, even though it truly was. "_Am I really this powerful?_" She questioned herself as she closed her eyes against that piercing white blue glow. _"What do you even do with power like this?_" The thought swirled in her brain, precariously washing over her soul.

Hearing Kagome's thoughts as if they were her own, Izayoi smiled and bluntly provided the truest of answers. "You change the world."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in Izayoi's answer, her hands shook and her grip on the bow tightened. She looked away from Izayoi and towards the wood in her hand as her power wrapped around them flowing faster and faster until they were practically covered in a vortex of the energy. "Can I really—," She felt her heart tighten dangerously in her chest. "Can I really change it?"

"Kagome," Izayoi reached for her chin grasping it tightly between her fingers. "Don't you see?" She looked deep into those grey eyes as the power warmed her to her very core. "You're the only one who can."

Kagome's power instantly fell away as she was filled with Izayoi's words, the energy coming from the bow halting as if it had been frozen. "_I can't be that important_." She thought even as she felt her energy swirl within her stomach, the power behind it so great that she knew it had to be undeniably extraordinary. "I can't be the only one, can I?"

"If you don't kill Naraku," Izayoi continued as she dropped her hands from Kagome's face, placing all her faith in the power of her words. "There will be no one who can."

"What about—," Kagome looked at her mother-in-law dead in the eye, searching for a truth she could not see. "Inuyasha?"

The older woman shook her head, pain forming in her chestnuts eyes as she blatantly looked away from Kagome. "He isn't capable." She answered in what seemed to be an honest voice. "He's strong and with Tetsusaiga he'll be near invincible, but—," She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ground. "The jewel is so deeply intertwined with Naraku's soul that his body can only be destroyed by destroying the jewel within him," Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Kagome, the obvious height difference between the two women apparent as Izayoi looked up into the taller Kagome's face. "Inuyasha can only destroy his body—which isn't enough."

"So," Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and inhaled slowly. "I have no choice?"

"No." Izayoi spoke the word as if it were a curse, the blunt quality of it making Kagome lift her head quickly in bewilderment. "This is your fate Kagome," She spared nothing in telling Kagome that truth. "You have no choice but to accept it."

"Then," Kagome looked at her, her bright grey eyes shining, prepared. "I guess I have to."

"Excellent," Izayoi smiled at her as if pleased not just with Kagome but with herself. "Then, the first order of business," The older woman told her as turned away from Kagome motioning for the younger girl to follow. "Is to acquaint you with your guide."

"My what?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she followed, stepping over the trampled wheat without really hearing the telltale crunching of it underneath her bear toes.

"Your guide." Izayoi repeated as they approached the edge of the ring. "Every miko has one, even though most no longer ever meet them."

Kagome shook her head as she tried to comprehend what the woman was saying. "I have a guide?" She motioned towards herself just as she noticed a slight incline in their steps, as if they were now walking up a hill. "I thought you were my guide."

"I," Izayoi spoke without turning around, her eyes focused on their destination. "Am your master; there is a difference."

"Okay?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow as she attempted to wrap her mind around this new concept. "What's the difference?"

Izayoi stopped suddenly in front of her and glanced over her shoulder, sending Kagome a strange thin smile. "See for yourself." She spoke nimbly as she opened her arms up pointing upwards.

Instantly, Kagome's eyes followed looking up at the sky where she saw nothing. "I don't see anything."

"Look closer."

Kagome's lip twitched from the command but she obeyed, squinting as she tried to see what Izayoi wanted her to see. The outline of shapes caught her attention and she froze. "What is that?" She wondered out loud as the fuzzy shapes grew closer and closer.

Beside her Izayoi dropped her hand and looked up as well, studying the fuzzy images herself. "One of those," She explained as the fuzzy shapes began to grow clear, coming close enough that their bodies now had discernible outlines. "Is your guide."

Kagome stepped back in shock as hundreds of gigantic beast finally descended low enough for her to see. They were musing the clouds just above her head. Fur of every color coated their bodies from brown and auburn to black and even pure clean white slashed with grey. Thick double tails twitched and intertwined as they brushed against each other seeming to nuzzle their friends absently as they flew.

Their paws burned with bright flame as they galloped propelling themselves through the sky. They opened their mouths, a tremendous group roar filling the air as their long fangs shone in the sun with epic brilliance. The faces of the beast turned suddenly and looked down towards the two women as their roar died. A strange intelligent certainty gleamed in their eyes and they descended as one, moving just a little closer to the ground as if to get a better look. Kagome felt her heart race at the sight of their glowing eyes, each creature's irises different in color than its brethren.

"What are they?" Kagome managed to whisper as she stared back at them the golds and blues and browns and greens and even reds of their eyes haunting.

"They're called Nekomata in Nihon-go or, in English, the best translation is—well—cat with two tails—kind of." Izayoi explained as the herd suddenly looked away from them as if uninterested. "They are a part of us." She smiled as the cats roared suddenly, the wind picking up in the wheat stalks.

Kagome watched as the creatures all turned their heads upwards as they used the breeze to pull their bodies higher, soaring as high as they possibly could. "How?"

"These creatures are the other half of our souls," Izayoi spoke slowly her words making Kagome knit her eyebrows together. "They are what connect us to our power and this realm." She motioned towards the creatures with the tips of her fingers. "When a miko is born on earth a nekomata is born here." Izayoi continued as she watched the creatures begin to descend a little farther, coming towards the ground. "They will live as long as we live—with our birth they are born and with our death they join with us once more and thus, die." Izayoi nodded her head as she started walking higher up the little incline of a hill, following the creatures towards their final landing point. "But most mikos no longer know about these beasts."

"How come?" Kagome questioned as she followed Izayoi up the slight incline, the nekomata disappearing on the other side of the hill as they most likely landed.

"Less mikos are being born," Izayoi explained calmly as they continued up the hill. "And the ones who are born—well—they're not trained." She shrugged slightly and glanced back at Kagome with a slight smile as she came to stand at the top of the hill Kagome a good five or ten feet behind her. "Just look at the size of the herd."

Hurrying her steps Kagome practically jumped the last few feet towards the top of the hill, her eyes widening as the world beyond the wheat fields came into view. A valley, teeming with flowers and trees and bright green grass and a river with water so clear she could see the fish swimming in it from here, laid below her feet. The giant beasts were perched about the river, playing in the stream as they took in their fill of water. "Wow." Kagome whispered amazed at the beauty of this place and of the creatures that lived within it.

"Long ago, on her eighteenth birthday," Izayoi began as she took looked down the hill, laughing as some of the youngest nekomata began to play fight in the water. "A miko—or priestess—depending on where she was in the world, would be taught to summon her spiritual half by the other mikos of her temple." She laughed as one of the adults seemed to become feed up with the little kittens play, batting at them with a large paw as she grumbled. "But—we've lost that ability." She smiled sadly at Kagome as the girl looked at her with surprise. "In the past two hundred years; I have not seen one nekomata leave this place except in death."

Kagome blinked with surprise as she looked back at the creatures uncertainly. "Not one?"

"Not one." Izayoi shook her head and motioned for Kagome to follow her as she began her descent down the hill. "The herd's even smaller than the last time I saw it." She commented almost to herself as she continued to make her way down the little hill, dodging rocks as they seemed to surface magically from the ground.

Surprised by the comment, Kagome looked out over the herd trying to count them the best she could but it seemed to be an impossible task (mainly because they didn't seem to be able to stand still for more than a few seconds; especially the younger ones). "It seems like there's so many."

"Five-hundred and forty-eight." Izayoi supplied as if it hadn't taken her any thought at all the figure out how many there were.

"_How the hell did she do that?_" Kagome wondered and then tried to block out the thought so Izayoi wouldn't hear it in her own head. "_Probably useless to even try_." She thought dryly as Izayoi sent her an obviously amused look.

"If there are only five-hundred and forty-eight of them," She continued on not bothering to answer Kagome's question even if she had heard it. "Then that means there are only five-hundred and forty-eight miko's in the world right now."

"That seems like I lot." Kagome breathed in deeply barely able to comprehend that there were more people like her in the world. "_There're more people who understand me—like Rin_."

"It seems like a lot." The older miko came to a stop as she spoke, looking out over the field as they stood only two hundred yards or so away from the herd. "When I first died though—there were thousands and thousands." She smiled as one of the beast lifted its head up and looked at them, it bright green eyes filled with pure feline curiosity. "Sad really—but the truth." She looked towards Kagome as she buried her hands in the sleeves of her clothes, hiding them. "They're a part of us, you see Kagome—without them, we would have no power."

"They're the source of our power." Kagome felt humbled knowing that these creatures were the reason she could feel a swirl of energy in her stomach. "_Without them—I'd be dead—we'd all be dead._"

"And today," Izayoi closed her eyes and smiled so brightly that the expression caught Kagome off guard. "You," She pointed towards Kagome with her eyes still closed. "Will meet the one who was born with you—the other half of your soul."

Kagome's mouth fell opened in amazement as she stared at her mother-in-law. "Seriously?" Her head snapped towards the herd, looking at every beast with complete wonder. "I have one?"

Izayoi raised an eyebrow and watched as realization dawned on Kagome's face as the girl realized what she had just said.

"I mean," Kagome laughed nervously and brought a hand up to rub at the back of her head. "Of course—I—have one—." She laughed again and Izayoi shook her head trying to appear unfazed by Kagome's momentary lose of brain activity.

"Once you find her—we will start the training, both of you together." She spoke as if the little incident had never happened. "If you are trained together you will be far more powerful and—we won't have to worry about you summoning her in the other realm, it should just become natural."

"Okay," Kagome nodded her head once sharply, trying to show her determination as she looked out across the herd with striking eyes. "So how do I find mine?"

Izayoi cleared her throat and closed her eyes, her whole body looking controlled and calm and superior. "I have no idea."

"What?" Kagome lurched forward, nearly falling face first on the ground as she looked towards the woman with her mouth wide opened.

"I was never really trained either." She offered up with a slight cough in her hand. "Being raised by demons and all—miko training wasn't a priority.

"_And you're my master because—,"_ The younger girl felt her shoulder hunch at the thought as she stared at the older woman. "_That's just my luck_." Kagome groaned and covered her face in her hands as Izayoi hummed innocently. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"In the words of my father," The older woman shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest in a way that reminded Kagome all too much of Inuyasha. "Figure it out."

"Remind me to thank Eion for making you—," She grumbled and narrowed her eyes at the woman who merely smirked in return, the look mirroring her son as well. "So helpful."

"Glad to be of service." She told Kagome as she bowed almost mockingly making Kagome's eye twitch.

"Best service of my life." Kagome huffed as she tore her eyes away from the woman and looked out towards the herd.

Even though she knew there was less than six hundred of the nekomata, she felt like there were thousands and all of different colors and sizes. There were little ones flying playfully among the older ones. Their little roars were like kitten's mews as they jumped on the backs of their elders, nipping at ears and tails as the older one's growled in a sweet warning sort of way. There were teenagers it seemed, grooming each other or rolling on the ground, their slightly smaller than full grown bodies appearing lazy as they stretched in the sun. There were old ones as well, their fur not quite as brilliant as the older one's but their bodies somehow sturdy as they gently nosed the grass, eating it for perhaps upset stomachs.

Kagome took a deep breath and glanced back at Izayoi who was sitting on the ground now, watching her with reassuring and unworried eyes. "_She thinks I can do this_." The young miko told herself as she inhaled slightly and nodded her head as if to reassure herself. "_So,_" She lifted her head towards the herd as she tried to steady her irregular heartbeat. "I have to believe I can." She spoke the words out loud, some of the nearby nekomata glancing at her as if she were crazy. "_Which I must be—I have to be_." She told herself as she stepped forward, towards the herd of sharp fanged beast.

She felt dwarfed by their size as she stepped into the giant mass of them. She was tiny in comparison and, vaguely, she noted even Inuyasha would have been next to these creators as well. The thought of him made her heart twang but she pushed the pain aside as she studied the creatures. Some were brown, a beautiful color in the sun, like a deep dark honey. She saw others that were almost red, their fur appearing to be on fire like their paws. She saw one that even seemed to be blue, its fur shifting between a green and skylark kind of color that made her blink twice as if her eyes couldn't quite believe the color possible.

A soft meow nearly made her jump out of her skin and she turned in complete surprise towards a little beast that had leopard like spots dotting its back. It looked up at her with large amber eyes that seemed filled with mischief. "Hello." She whispered and it meowed in return before its ears suddenly went back without warning.

Kagome stepped back startled by the obvious sign of agitation but before she could feel any fear another small nekomata appeared from out of nowhere. The little creator, covered in what seemed to be albino tiger stripes jumped the leopard spotted kitten and the two tumbled through the grass, clawing and biting as they played. She laughed as they ran into a larger adult that was pure black, the older cat seeming to grumble as it looked at them and sighed. After only a moment though the kittens moved on, playing a game of what appeared to be tag.

The older cat followed their movements with her eyes before turning them towards Kagome unexpectantly. The young girl blinked in surprise as she found herself staring into the creature's brown eyes, the color so familiar that Kagome felt as if she were looking at someone she knew. "_They are connected to a miko in the earthly realm—maybe this is a miko I know?"_ She thought as the large cat yawned and dropped its head back to the ground, its tail curling around its face as it abruptly went to sleep. "You remind me of Rin—." Her eyes became like saucers as the thought filled her. "Could it be?"

A roar from her right made her jump and flinch, her heart racing in her chest as she turned towards another beast. Bright blue eyes, the color of the sea stared back at her and she felt her heart sink into her stomach as she tried to breath. The creature's fur was white, so white that it almost looked silver as it stared at her, seeming to see every part of her. On its forehead a little black star shimmered against the sunlight, the color seeming to sparkle in such an impossible way that Kagome found herself dumbstruck.

"I—," the word barely left her mouth as she felt her heart clench tightly in her chest, her lip wobbling as those blue eyes seemed to turn soft. "_I know those eyes_." She heard the words in her head as if they were screamed directly in her ear.

The beast blinked slowly and stepped towards her, taking dainty perfect steps that made Kagome feel inadequate and yet, perfectly at home.

"I know you." She whispered as the animal grew closer, those blue eyes shining with love that seemed impossible. "Mama?"

The nekomata growled softly and leaned its large head forehead forward, touching the black star on its temple to the crown of Kagome's head. Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes and she instantly wrapped her arms around the creature as the truth hit her hard.

"I knew it." She whispered as the sudden sound of footsteps hit her ears. "She—Mama was—just like me." Kagome pulled away from the creature slowly, petting its neck as she looked at her master. "She just wasn't trained—and that's—?"

_"Mama, Est-ce que Vous aimez la mer?"_

Kagome heard the foreign words in her mind and for the first time recognized them for what they were. "I asked her if she loved the sea." She told the beast who looked at her intelligently, seeming to nod. "When I was a little girl—she didn't answer me until—just months ago—a year."

_"I never 'ad an answer for you," Elizabeth cut her off as she pulled her eyes away from the picture and looked instead at her daughter. "I do," She finally told her daughter the truth. "I really do love ze sea." She watched as Kagome's eyes knitted with confusion, her daughter's head shaking back and forth, not able to comprehend her mother's admission. "I love it more zan anything."_

"It was at that moment that I realized," She looked deeply into the beautiful blue eyes she had always admired. "My mother and I weren't so different—I just wish," She felt a little sob jump up in her throat. "That I had realized how similar we really were before all this happened." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the neck of the great cat, hugging her as if she were actually hugging her mother. "I'm sorry—Mama."

"_Your mother, Rin—,"_ Izayoi'e voice entered the small world making Kagome's eyes snap open. "_So many women whose options are limited_," She told Kagome as the girl held onto the other half of her mother's soul (the half that had never come to be). _"The directions for their life mapped for them._"

"But?" Kagome shook her head, her eyes turning towards the dark nekomata that she was now certain belonged to Rin. "Rin's life isn't mapped?"

Izayoi smiled slightly in Kagome's mind's eye before responding. "_It isn't, you're right_." She admitted as Kagome's fingers began to slide off the neck of the large cat. "_The temple Rin was trained in burned down before she learned to summon—so she lost the ability_."

Feeling almost sick to her stomach, Kagome raised a hand up towards her brow where sweat was beginning to collect. "Just like my mother," Kagome looked towards those piercing blue eyes with wonder. "She never had a chance."

"But you do." Izayoi spoke but her voice sounded distant as if she was holding something back. "Don't let this go to waste Kagome; for your mother, for Rin, for the other miko's who will never know—figure it out—be the first in two hundred years to complete their soul."

The words would have sounded confusing to anyone else had they not been Kagome. She dropped her hands from the silvery creature, her heart aching a bit in her chest as she thought of her mother. This wasn't about finding something that wasn't her, this was about finding herself, completing herself so that others might one day be able to do the same.

"_I guess—I should start how I always start,"_ She told herself as she allowed her eyes to drift shut, her stomach turning ever so slightly as strange nervousness attacked her. "_Calm down—,"_ She coached even as she vaguely wondered if Izayoi was listening in to her personal conversation. "_Breathe_." She inhaled deeply and allowed her hands to drift to her sides where the hovered unmoving.

Deep inside her stomach, she felt the swell of her energy as it floated and danced in a tight ball she recognized. She could almost see it swirling inside of her, a beautiful ball of white, pink, purple, and blue. The urge to let her power out overwhelmed and without putting too much thought into the reason why she allowed the swirling energy to jump from her stomach to her limbs. It pulsed through her veins before it seemed to seep from her body. Her hair began to pull away from her head, the little strands dancing around her ears as she drew the energy out.

"_Come to me_," She spoke deep inside her mind, in a region where she was positive even empaths could not reach. "_Know me_—." She felt her hair fly upwards around her face as her energy reached out into the world, a signal she seemed to just somehow know the creature would follow.

The blades of grass around her ankles that had once been gently guided by the breeze stopped moving. Even the wind around her died down and the sound of even the kittens playing and meowing disappeared. It was as if, in that moment, the world was shutting off around her. She pushed her energy outwards further, allowing it to flow off of her body like a wave. Subconsciously, she reached her hand up in the air, her eyes closed as she allowed warm energy to radiate from her fingertips.

"Please." She whispered and the sound was loud as it flew through the air as if it had substance and could be touched.

Suddenly, a strange sensation filled her body, a tingling that felt unusually pleasant. It brushed against her mind, a flash like a cannon springing up behind her closed eyelids. She inhaled deeply, her fingertips feeling warmer and warmer as the sensation began to wrap around her. She felt as if she were being wrapped by some unseen blanket in the middle of brutal winter storm. Emotions of calm happiness made her cheeks flush and she felt the curve of her lips as the quirked into an unexplainable smile. A wave of relief and contentment and light touched her heart, pressing deep into her soul until the energy in the middle of her stomach caught fire.

She gasped as it seemed to explode, feeling exactly like hot tea when you first take a sip and let it roll down your throat until it hits your gut and warms every part of your stomach. Her ears almost twitched as she heard the telltale sound of the grass being squashed by feet. She tried not to pant as a bit of fear shook her. The sound stopped right in front of her body and she gulped as her power seemed to collide with an unknown source. Hot breath touched her face and she could no longer keep her eyes shut.

They fluttered, her eyelashes blurring her vision as she found herself staring straight into deep lovely grey, identical to her own. She inhaled sharply as the creature blinked, seeming to smile at her as those eyes stared into a matching soul. Kagome couldn't close her mouth as a sweep of pure white fur that seemed to shimmer with the remnants of a million other colors touched just her peripheral vision.

The demon cat growled softly and even though Kagome was not a demon she understood exactly what words had been spoken. "_Kagome_."

She felt a strange wash of tears wet her eyes at the sound. It was like she was hearing the voice of a long lost friend, which she had never realized was actually lost. A lump formed in her throat but she ignored it as she stepped forward towards the creature, those bright grey eyes making her shiver from their eerie familiarity. Her hands reached out, fingers just barely opening as if to touch the creature before her but stopped when the large cat closed her eyes in anticipation. Something deep within her soul lurched as she inhaled sharply as her mind turned, sounds turning into syllables, and those syllables turning into a name.

"Kilala." The name left her lips like a prophetic whisper as the giant cat opened her eyes and, if it were at all possible, smiled.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**Major Formatting issue is dealt with. **

**A/N:** With any luck expect the next chapter next Wednesday. I am going to try my best to get back to my old standards for a little bit and do a chapter of week until the end of the story. Please help me fulfill that goal! On another note, I hope you enjoyed getting into Sesshoumaru's past and learning about who he is as a person as well as the revelation of Inuyasha and what his mother predicted his fate would be in all this! There is also the question of what is up with Izayoi. Why did she bring Kagome to the Miko's world? Why is she personally training Kagome? And, why does Inutaisho seem to not be in agreement with whatever she has planned?

Only time will answer such questions.

**Bonus Point:** How many children do Miroku and Sango have at the end of "The Final Act?"

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point: **And—we don't know yet. We will find out next for your participation!

NaNaNa, InuLuna19, RubyRose101, kan78, Sutchine, Luchiia, anime4eva222, Glon Morski, veena, AiydanWarrior, Jelly-Me, Asian Delicacy, SessyLovr, Atem4321

**Notes:**

Shimenawa – The ropes that are placed around a Goshinboku in the Shinto religion.

Shide – These are the paper streamers (usually triangular) that are placed on the Shimenawa in the Shinto religion.

Both Shimenawa and Shide are placed around a Goshinboku in hopes of helping the sacred tree draw Kami into them. Often times when you see a tree with Shimenawa and Shide, it means the tree is already a Yorishiro or object capable of attracting the kami so they have a physical place to occupy during ceremonies. Yorishiro do not have to be a Goshinboku, however. They come in many forms from people to even rocks.

**Next Chapter:**

**Life and Death**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

7/8/2014


	102. To Kill

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter One Hundred and Two**

**To Kill**

The sound of water falling behind her, dripping down and sliding between rocks before hitting the surface of a tepid pond made Kagome's mind go completely quiet. The humid air created by the combination of the pond around her and the jungle that surrounded it touched her skin but she didn't notice it at all as she perched on a mossy rock. Her legs were crossed, the length of her red hamaka keeping her bare skin from touching the intermixing smoothness of stone and softness of the moss. Hands on her knees, she listened to the lapping of the water on the edge of the stone, hearing the sound without truly acknowledging it.

Concentrating, she didn't notice the fish that jumped and swam in circles all around her, seeming to circle her motionless form as if they were curious. Her grey eyes didn't see the creatures that lined the forest edge or the one's that came closer to the pond looking at her as if she were some mystic being that didn't quite belong. She didn't see the large fanned palms or the rubber and banana trees. She didn't hear the lizards that crawled along the thick waxy leaves or the strange monkeys that hung from the dense tangled vines, which had silently made their way around the trunks of dark barked trees. She didn't even acknowledge the light as it barely peaked through the canopy above her head, highlighting the thickness of the foliage and the beautiful bright red and yellow flowers that opened towards that light as the water from the waterfall hit their petals, washing them with life.

She did, however, feel the trickle of sweat as it ran down her neck. It was cool as it made its way down the curve of her shoulder towards her back, following the path of muscles that were tensed between her shoulder blades. She inhaled deeply, the bow in front of her slowly beginning to glow even without her hands gentle grip. Her chest moving with barely visible shifts as the bow glowed brighter. A finger twitched upon her knee and her brow furrowed so slightly it was barely noticeable. Concentration pushed her on and she began to shake as the energy in the bow danced like a tiny blue flame sent to devour its surface.

She inhaled slowly, deeply, methodically, her vision not noticing the whiteness of the spirits as they began to gather with curiosity around her. Behind her, the sound of water dissipated as everything in the clearing began to still. Droplets hung in the air, frozen, and the waterfall ceased to flow. The fish below her stopped their circles and leaps and the monkeys hanging from the vines in the trees ceased to even breathe.

Silence—

Silence overwhelmed the clearing just as her energy in the bow began to enter the air. It rose above her slowly moved only by the will power of her mind. Her sightless eyes didn't even recognize it as it rose above her head, hovering right before her. For several seconds nothing moved. Not one animal released a precious sound as the energy stood right before Kagome.

Off to her side, sitting on the edge of the pond's bank, Izayoi narrowed her vision as she watched the energy hover in the air. It was a twist and swirl of color, power unlike she had ever seen at that girl's fingertips. She inhaled once as her body tightened and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "_She's so powerful—,"_ She licked her lips and shifted slightly as she stared at the girl. "Are you ready?" She asked, watching as one of Kagome's fingers twitched in response.

The sound of the fabric of her red hakama was loud in the quiet of the clearing as another finger twitched and then another until her hand was opened just above her bent knee. It shook but not with fear, with utter and complete control as she raised it just a little higher. The energy in front of her responded with a quake: the blue and whites and pinks jumping left and right, leaving a trail of quintessential light.

Slowly, with hands that moved like water, Kagome pulled the energy in front of her. Her hand guided it without touching it even once. It obeyed following her hand as she moved it in front of her face and then in a circle above her head. Like a curtain the energy surrounded her, a small intimate shield flowing around her body.

Kagome's hand stilled and her breathing came in light quiet pants as she slowly dropped her hand back to her knee. The water, frozen in midair, began to fall again the second her hand took its spot back against her knee. The fish below her started their slow circle once more and the monkeys chittered in the trees. They had been frozen and now were thawed with no memory of ever having stopped moving.

And covering Kagome like a mask, the beautiful light of her power disguised her from them all.

"Completely invisible—from spirits and humanoids." Izayoi's voice entered the tiny world but Kagome didn't move behind her curtain, she knew to wait. Beside Izayoi, laying in the thickest sunbeam that had managed to pierce through the thick canopy overhead, Kilala let out a pleased growl that drew the woman's attention. She glanced towards the cat, watching as her large grey eyes glowed as they channeled the energy of the spirit world into Kagome. It seemed odd that Kilala still had to channel energy for Kagome in this world to Izayoi but seeing as she had never really learned about these beasts until after her own death, she wasn't going to question it. "_The knowledge is probably long since lost_." She told herself as she turned away from the giant nekomata to the girl sitting on the rock in the middle of the pond. "Dissipate it."

Kagome flicked her wrist at the command and the power instantly vanished as if it had never existed at all.

Watching with pleased eyes, Izayoi looked over towards Kilala once more. The grey eyes that mirrored Kagome's own were no longer glowing, singling that the exchange in energy had stopped once Kagome had brought down the barrier. "_Good—they're working together perfectly_." She clicked her tongue and mentally smiled even as she motioned towards Kilala, telling the beast to stand with her hands. The cat obeyed with only a slight grumble as it sent her a glare that she understood all too well. "_Yeah, yeah—you're only supposed to listen to one mistress. Pesky cat._" She sent the nekomata a slight glare before ignoring her all together. "Stand." She commanded Kagome verbally as the spirits in the clearing began to twitter as if confused.

With liquid grace Kagome pushed herself to her feet, her body moving like a branch that sways. She ignored the bow in front of her and placed her empty hands, palms opened and facing down, before her hips as she stood straight upright. Her finger tips glowed and she waited, eyes unfocused and body poised with control.

The wind picked up in the clearing as Kilala suddenly jumped into the air, the cat demon knowing this drill all too well. Kagome's eyes didn't so much as flinch from the cat demon's sudden arrival above the water of the pond, perfectly composed as she waited.

Watching the two, Izayoi felt a little trickle of sweat bead up on her brow. "This _is the last test—."_ She told herself as she glanced between the two of them. "_We have to see what Kagome has learned—so we know whether she can move on in her training or not_." She inhaled sharply as she allowed her eyes to focus on Kagome for a moment, staring at the girl who was the pinnacle of concentration.

"_Make it count Kagome_."

She spoke directly into the girl's mind, watching as she shifted ever so slightly widening her stance for better balance.

"Left!" Izayoi released the command, watching as Kilala responded in less than a millisecond.

Roaring, the cat sprang forward in the air attacking the left hand side of Kagome's body with a sweep of her razor sharp claws. Kagome's left hand sprang from her side without the miko even bothering to look at the incoming assault. Energy jumped from her fingers, creating a pane of what looked like perfectly rectangular glass. It sparked with power as Kagome held it expertly, Kilala's claws coming in contact with the shield making it hiss and sizzle before sparking brightly with electricity.

"_Excellent_." Izayoi barely managed to think as she watched Kilala's fur turn slightly black around the edges of her paw, but the demon didn't seem to notice. "Dissipate." The command was greeted by the shield immediately disappearing as Izayoi smirked with pride. "Right!"

Kilala spun quickly at the command, practically jumped over Kagome's head as she snarled and lashed out with her other paw. Without even appearing to think, Kagome's brought her right hand into the air the same bright white pane of energy blocking Kilala's attack easily. Once again the shield hissed and groaned upon contact, burning the delicate pads of Kilala's paws. The demon yelped slightly but didn't complain further as Izayoi's next command hit the air.

"Head."

Kilala shot her body upwards, opening her mouth as if to maul her mistress' face but Kagome once more was faster than the nekomata's attacks. The young miko's eyes snapped upwards towards Kilala's fanged jaws, the energy of her previous shield not dissipating because the command had not been given. Instead, Kagome seemed to slide the energy with her fingers allowing it to become liquid as she moved it towards her head. Positioned perfectly above her, Kagome gritted her teeth turning the energy solid once more above her head. Kilala stopped before she touched the energy, the cat sending Izayoi a dirty look that seemed to say: 'I refuse to burn my mouth for you.'

Izayoi rolled her eyes in response but said her next command without comment on the slight rebellion. "Face."

Kilala flipped over in response, sending a hind leg towards Kagome's chin with as much force and speed as she could muster. The miko quickly dropped her hand down, the energy turning to liquid once again as it slid into place right in front of her face sending sparks flying as it connected with the demon's hind paw.

"Dissipate!"

Kagome inhaled sharply and the energy fell, disappearing exactly how she had been commanded. For a moment her and Kilala stared at one another, Kagome's seemingly unseeing eyes looking at the perfectly aware nekomata. It was eerie the way grey met grey, the two sets of irises identical except the cat demon's glowed while Kagome's (at least at the moment) stayed normal.

"Back." Izayoi sent the command into the air watching as Kilala jumped over Kagome's head without preamble, her large back legs pulling tight to her body as she prepared to send them both flying towards Kagome's shoulder blades like a bucking horse.

The human girl spun around energy bursting from her fingertips as her body twisted with beautiful precision. Her nostrils flared for just a second as she brought both hands up, sweeping them in front of her body in order to create another pane of transparent white. Kilala's eyes actually widened from the speed as she bucked, both of her hind legs making contact with the shield simultaneously. Sparks flew in all directions and Kilala sprang away from the momentary fleeting pain it had caused her.

On the sidelines, Izayoi smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up with pride as she watched her pupil hold the shield in place without so much as a single flinch. "_She's come a long way_." She told herself as closed her eyes with some relief. The large nekomata landed beside her as she sighed, the demon sending her a death glare as she licked at her paws that were already beginning to heal (some of them actually already were).

"You big baby." Izayoi commented dryly as she shook her head at the beast and turned back towards her apprentice. "Dissipate." The command rolled off her tongue and into Kagome's ears.

Breathing deeply, Kagome straighten and allowed the energy to evaporate into the air around her; her serious grey eyes watching it as it floated upwards like tiny lightning bugs. The seriousness left her face the second the last of the whites and blues faded and suddenly grey eyes came back to life. A childlike brilliance coated her face as she turned and looked directly at Izayoi, giddiness in her every feature. "That was so easy!" She laughed loudly and clapped her hands together even as she sent Kilala an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the fur."

The beast looked up at her but didn't send her one dirty look, instead she merely meowed: an odd sound coming from a creature so large.

Her smile still splitting her face Kagome stretched up towards the sky that was barely observable through the thick clearing. "That was amazing!" She chuckled to herself, the sound so contagious that it made even Izayoi smile on the shore. "I'm amazing."

"Sometimes." Izayoi agreed as a soft white light, a human soul, danced around her shoulders playfully.

"Come on—," Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, the white haori she was wearing almost too bulky to do so comfortably. "Can't you give me even a little complement?" She dropped her arms giving up on crossing them and drew her pointer and thumb together to demonstrate her point. "Just a tiny one—little bit—please." She whined as Izayoi played with the little soul, allowing it to dance between her fingers.

"Well, nothing exploded." She offered as she looked towards Kagome watching as the girl blushed profusely.

"That was one time!" Kagome protested as the wind picked up sending her now long bangs into her face. She huffed and blew at them the best she could but it didn't seem to help. "And Kilala's hair grew back."

The nekomata growled at her for the reference causing Izayoi to finally truly laugh. "Oh that bald spot was priceless." She chuckled as she looked towards the spot on the nekomata's head that had been bare for the better part of six or seven months. Now it was covered in fine hairs again making the accident pretty much unnoticeable unless you looked closely and noticed the fact that the hairs were still a little short in that particular spot.

"Still waiting for a real complement here." Kagome waved her hand above her head, the feel of her long hair brushing against her mid-back annoying her slightly. "_I should cut my hair—."_

The older woman huffed and shook her head as she closed her eyes. "I just can't think of one." She opened her eyes back up to take in Kagome's dry pout. "If you like, I'll make it up to you." She offered as she noticed a tiny soul gliding towards Kagome, the once living creature seeming drawn to her long hair. "I'll tell you an embarrassing story about your husband."

"Deal—I do love a good childhood Inuyasha story." Kagome nodded her head firmly even as the mention of her husband made a pang of loneliness seep into her otherwise cheerful deposition.

Still grooming herself on the bank, Kilala paused in mid lick as she felt Kagome's pain drift off her shoulders. The large cat dropped her paw to look at the Miko, studying her intently until Kagome turned towards her and smiled reassuringly. "_I'm fine_." Kagome told the cat using her new understanding of mind reading and mind talking to her advantage. "But I still expect a complement, dear mother-in-law." She tried to joke but the strain in her voice was evident to both Kilala and Izayoi.

Seeing that pain, Izayoi frowned herself and then sighed heavily as if she were about to have a bad tooth pulled. "Your control with the bow has improved—you don't have to touch it anymore for small shields, which is good for fighting." She rolled her eyes but let the honesty in her voice shine through as the little soul pushed itself off her hand and jumped into the air, dancing away. "And, I must admit, your ability to hide yourself from spirits is," She paused and sent Kagome a warm smile, her affection for the girl impossible to hide. "Perfect—I couldn't even sense you once you put up the full barrier."

Kagome's face split into a smile brighter than a million suns and her eyes sparkled as she 'gracefully' took the complement. "Arigato!" She shouted as she jumped up in the air excited to receive a complement from the normally pretty harsh master. Unfortunately for her, she had not really realized what she was jumping on and in a true 'Kagome Dresmont' (now O'lionsigh) fashion, slid on the wet moss of the rock upon landing. "Ah!" She screamed as she fell forward headfirst into the water with a loud splash.

Izayoi winced but didn't look all too surprised as she watched the girl flounder for a moment before righting herself and spluttering in the four foot pond. "You did need a bath."

Kagome growled at the comment as she pushed her hair out of her face and glared at the older woman. "Thanks." She shook her head and reached for her bow which was floating beside her. "And now you're thinking to yourself," She continued to speak as she began to swim towards the shore. "That's why it took two years for her to master two things, right?"

"You know me too well." Izayoi rolled her eyes even as she sent the girl a playful smirk that told Kagome she truly was impressed.

Kagome groaned playfully anyway as she reached the bank of the pond where Kilala was already waiting for her. She smiled up at the demon as Kilala reached her giant mouth around the back of Kagome's haori, pulling her out of the water like a mother cat with a kitten. "Thanks." She whispered as she petted the sweet cat under the chin making her purr. "Well," She looked back at her mother-in-law as her fingers continued to move. "Looks like I finally can make spirits leave me alone—what a goal." She laughed even as the vague memory of the child spirit that had haunted her in the earthly realm made her thankful for such an ability.

"It's a good goal to accomplish." Izayoi commented as she watched Kagome stand up and begin to ring out her long hair. "More importantly though, you've gained complete control." She continued on as Kagome dropped her hair, a look of contemplation on her pretty face. "You can heal at will; you can read thoughts and block thoughts—," She narrowed her eyes as Kagome's fingers began to glow sending energy into the bow and then, surprisingly into her clothes. The warmth of her miko spirit filled the space around her and as if by magic her clothes began to dry. "Dry your clothes—."

Kagome laughed openly as she stopped the rush of energy, her clothes dry in a matter of seconds it seemed. "So, took me two to learn to heal, ignore people effectively, block things, and," She motioned to her now dry clothes. "To wash and dry my clothes." Kagome giggled good naturedly as she spoke, stopping her hand and allowing her power to fade instantly. "Life goals achieved."

Giving up on praising the girl Izayoi groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground. "Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound impressive at all." She dusted herself off as she looked towards the waterfall. "We need to go to Inutaisho," She nodded to herself as she turned her attention back to Kagome. "It's been a month since we've seen him."

"I bet he's lonely." Kagome commented absently as she stretched her hands over her head and moaned. Kilala nudged her middle with her head and growled slightly making Kagome smile and drop her hand to the cat demon's head, rubbing behind her ears.

"Which means he'll be grumpy." Izayoi grumbled as she watched Kagome absently, her thoughts already turning to her husband. "Poor thing—he's probably pouting."

"You know Inuyasha's the same way." Kagome smiled sweetly at the thought of her husband even as her own pang of loneliness threatened to swallow her. "After we married, he practically stuck to me—he'd get upset when I wanted to be alone." She shook her head as she brought her hands away from Kilala's head and turned back towards the other woman. "I had to go to the bathroom if I wanted any privacy and I'm pretty sure he would follow me if I let him."

Izayoi laughed as the three began walking towards the forest as if the action had been previously agreed upon. "All demons are like that with their mates." She shook her head as they entered the forest that surrounded the pond, giant plants with huge leaves hiding them as they walked down a small dirt path. "Children are worse though," She began as the humid air made her skin feel sticky, distracting her from her words. "Inuyasha used to follow me everywhere—and I mean everywhere, he'd cry if he couldn't see me." She laughed Kagome joining in. "Wait until you have children," She continued on as she fanned herself without thought. "I bet they'll take after their fat—." Her voice died on her throat as she realized what she was saying.

Beside her Kagome had stopped walking, her body ridged as her every sense was assaulted with visions of a boy she had often dreamed of. She could just see Inuyasha's boyish smile on a tiny face, smirking at her as he tried to get out of trouble. Her heart tugged violently in her chest as she drew in a shaky breath. Kilala stared up at her with worried eyes, the demon cat nudging Kagome gently, trying to get the woman to look at her so she could help ease her pain. She growled softly as she head butted Kagome's hand once before licking it with the tip of her tongue.

The miko jumped slightly at the contact and looked down at the demon with blurring eyes. "Kilala?" She whispered, not bothering to look at her mother-in-law who was watching the exchange silently, unable to think of anything to say to comfort the girl.

"_Fly?" _

She heard the word enter her unguarded mind, Kilala slipping in the thought as easily as a human speaks. She blinked once and turned away from her guide, her eyes looking down the path, over Izayoi's shoulder and towards the large world beyond. The wind picked up around her and she closed her eyes against it, the feel of it reminding her of the sea, standing on the bow of the Shikuro as it cut through the water going faster than any ship could over hope to move. Her eyes opened and she let the pain slip away, forcing it to leave her for just a little longer.

"I think," She spoke even as her feet began to move, Kilala following her lead as they strode passed Izayoi like the woman wasn't even there. "We're gonna," She breathed in once deeply before suddenly taking off at a sprint, Kilala right behind. "Fly!"

Izayoi raised a hand in surprise and started to say something but stopped herself as she watched Kagome's back quickly disappear towards the light that was the end of the forest. "_She's changed so much_." She thought to herself as her shoulders slumped slightly. "_She's never been a girl of station but now—she's just so wild_." Her heart sank in her chest and she breathed in deeply, as deeply as she could. "_She's perfect for him."_ She held the breath for several seconds stilling her heart in her chest as she felt her own pain take hold of her. "Can I change fate—?" She asked herself as she pursed her lips and sighed as a far more challenging question entered her mind. "Do I want to?"

That question was much easier to ask than answer.

Already a good forty or fifty yards away from Izayoi, Kagome continued to run through the underbrush, Kilala running behind her matching her pace. The world was a blur as she moved, ducking underneath plants and laughing as she saw spirits fly around her keeping up as she ran. With agility she had never had in the earthly realms, she jumped over tree roots and swung her body over little creeks using nothing but her strength and tree branches that hung over head. The leaves below her feet crunched and the dirt turned them black, cooling them as she continued towards that light in the distance:

"Freedom."

She called out the light's name name as it grew closer and closer, the world moving so quickly around her that she felt dizzy. Her breath came in deep controlled waves and she glanced towards Kilala who was moving at the same unbelievable pace. "Not bad for a human, huh?" She yelled over her shoulder as she turned just in time to duck a low hanging branch.

"_That would have been embarrassing_."

She grimaced and laughed at the same time as Kilala's comment entered her mind as if it were her own thought. "Yeah." She agreed just as the green of the dark jungle gave way to the bright gold of a field.

The wind instantly picked up around them as they entered the field of wheat, the stalks as tall and golden as they had been two years before. Kilala sped up coming to run beside her as they both crushed the wheat under their feet. Kagome glanced towards the beast not afraid of hitting any low hanging branches in the wide opened and nodded her head. The demon nodded in return and their pace slowed ever so slightly as Kagome reached and grabbed hold of the fur at the base of Kilala's neck. She inhaled once swiftly and pushed all her weight into the balls of her feet and forward. Her legs kicked up over Kilala's back with ease and within seconds Kagome was sitting on top of the nekomata her body low as her heart pounded.

Only one more of Kilala's paws hit the ground before the creature sprang up into the air the flames on her feet pushing her there. The young miko felt adrenaline rush through her body, the sound of blood pounding in her ears the only thing she could hear next to the wind. She glanced towards the ground, watching in amazement as the field of wheat became fuzzier and fuzzier to her vision, appearing miles away. What she knew to be stalks became nothing more than blurs until she could no longer tell that she was looking at individual plants. Instead, it was as if she was staring at a blanket of gold draped upon a brown mattress.

"_Beautiful_." She told herself as they grew higher and higher in the air, the ground becoming nothing more than a memory as Kilala took them into the clouds.

A rush of cold air, followed by the feeling of moisture on her skin (however minimal it might be) made Kagome inhale sharply as her eyes took in the whiteness of clouds. It was a sight she would never quite get used to and a sight she was sure not many humans had ever seen. Holding onto Kilala's neck as they pushed upwards, she couldn't help but laugh as her hair became damp from the thick moisture.

Pushing herself up away from the demon's back, Kagome allowed her fingers to loosen on Kilala's fur, the wind rushing around them pulling at her clothes and hair. The wind yanked on the loose strands, tossing them this way and that around her head. It was an odd feeling, a feeling she had once been used to but, because of her lifestyle choices, had grown unaccustomed to experiencing. Despite the oddness of the sensation, however, she had to admit that the feel of the wind in her hair, pulling and yanking and making it dance, was beautifully freeing. She tilted her chin upwards towards the sun, the warm rays beating down on her face as she breathed in deeply.

"Yaaa!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, letting her mind go completely out of focus with her pleasure just as they emerged into the bright sunlight.

Kilala raised her head up towards the sky in response and roared as loud as she could, releasing her own excitement as the sun hit her fur making it shine. After a moment, her large grey eyes looked back at Kagome as she maintained a consistent straight flight right above the clouds. She growled low in her throat to catch the girl's attention.

"What?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes and smiled at the creature. "You want to dive?"

If any animal ever looked positively devious, Kilala did in that moment. She nodded and turned away from Kagome as the miko shook her head and gripped the fur around Kilala's neck again. This time, however, she allowed some of her energy to leave her body, moving from her stomach into her hands and fingers. Her hands glowed with its power and she breathed in deeply as the energy from Kilala's body jumped in response, reacting to her own. The nekomata's fur glowed at the very spots where Kagome's fingers made contact with it and, as if they had tied chains to one another with their shared energy, connected them.

The young miko licked her lips, already feeling her heart pounding as the adrenaline that had depleted once they were above the clouds began to rush through her veins once more. "Let's do it." She whispered as she felt her stomach sink with a strange combination of pleasure and anxiety.

Her fingertips tingled as Kilala exerted more energy through them making sure they were connected safely. The muscles around Kagome's neck tensed and so did her arms and legs as she prepared to feel absolutely weightless.

She was not disappointed.

Within seconds, Kilala allowed them to drop heading downwards nose first back through the clouds. Kagome screamed in delight as her stomach flew upwards in her abdomen, lodging itself somewhere between her galloping heart and her throat. Her body lifted up away from Kilala but her grip on the fur around the creature's neck was steady, controlled by their connecting energies. The air stung at her face until she had to close her eyes and she snapped her mouth shut so her cheeks wouldn't feel as if they were ripping apart.

The sound of Kilala's delighted roar reverberated within her and she had to resist the urge to laugh as they suddenly were jarred upwards, her eyes snapping opened in time to see a great river down below. The nekomata herd, who liked the river during the warm months, looked right back up at her most of them appearing bored as they studied both rider and cat. Kilala leveled them out for just a minute as she glanced over her sisters, her feet moving as if she were running in the air above them. Finally, with a great shake of her head, the demon cat plummeted head first once more causing Kagome to shriek in surprise.

"_You're supposed to warn me!"_ She yelled in her mind knowing the cat would hear; whether she would response or not, was a different story.

They fell towards the ground, the energy they shared the only thing keeping Kagome on as Kilala threw them head first towards the ground. The giant cat stopped only a few feet from the ground, all four paws hitting the dirt for barely a second before she darted forward through the herd. Holding on for her life, Kagome laughed as they galloped between the nekomata, dodging the old and instigating the young. She heard the growls of the disgruntled and she heard the delight from the entertained as Kilala darted left and right and up, jumping over the nekomata who refused to move.

A group of young kittens, ones so young they hadn't been there two years prior, joined them as they jumped over a particularly grumpy silver haired cat. Kilala slowed down in response allowing the young ones to keep up as they flew as fast as they could. Kagome released one hand from Kilala's mane, breaking the connection just long enough to reach out and touch one of the babies' heads. Her fur was a bright red in color and her eyes were a striking hazel that favored green instead of brown. It purred against her fingers and rubbed at her hand as the other three kittens meowed and surrounded her until she felt as if she was petting four kittens with one hand.

Realizing her dilemma, Kilala (without warning) sped back up, reaching her full speed within seconds. The little ones were left in the literal dust behind them as Kilala pushed herself back into the air. Chuckling, Kagome looked over her shoulder at the four small kittens and waved as best she could to appease their pouting faces. "Bye!" She yelled as her body was jarred slightly, telling her to get her other hand back in Kilala's fur as fast as possible.

Sure enough, Kilala jumped up into the air the second Kagome had gripped her fur again. They didn't go as high as before though, Kilala staying low to the ground as bright green grass mixed with pretty little flowers began to appear below their feet. The young miko smiled at the sight knowing exactly what those little flowers meant. Lifting her head up she was just able to see the branches of Goshinboku in the distance. The tall tree was swaying in the wind, the giant branches filled with leaves and flowers representative of spring. She squinted as her eyes moved towards the tree's trunk, the smile on her face becoming even larger as she recognized the figure resting against it.

"Go down Kilala." Kagome commanded as much as requested, the demon cat obeying automatically as she lowered herself down to the ground, her feet touching down as she started to run. "Konnichiwa!" Kagome screamed, Kilala plastering her ears to her head in response. "Sorry." She mumbled apologetically as she rubbed the side of the large cat's head as they began to slow down. "Otou-sama," She lifted her hands completely away from Kilala's body as she waved them over her head. "Konnichiwa!"

The man leaning against the tree turned towards her in response, and despite the distance between them, Kagome could just see his bright gold eyes as he stood to greet them. "Konnichiwa!" He yelled in response and laughed as Kilala's run turned into a disgruntled trot as the large cat snorted and glared at Kagome over her shoulder.

"What?" Kagome offered Kilala a smile but the demon merely growled in response. "Ah," Kagome laughed and fell forward, wrapping her arms around the pouting Kilala's neck. "I'm sorry—did I hurt your ears?"

Kilala rolled her eyes in response and deliberately stopped walking and laid down in the middle of the tiny dirt path that lead to Goshinboku.

"Kilala!" Kagome protested but there was no anger in her voice as she shook her head at the creature and giggled.

"It would seem," Inutaisho commented as he approached the guide and her miko slowly. "She's protesting the abuse to her ears."

The young miko looked up at her father-in-law, her grey eyes glowing from the sight of him. "She's just such a delicate creature."

He raised an eyebrow at the term and looked towards the nekomata with sympathy. "I wouldn't call it delicate," He nodded his head as Kagome slid off of Kilala's back and onto her own feet. "As a fellow demon, I understand how—sensitive—demonic hearing can be."

"Sensitive?" Kagome repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

Unable to resist the urge Inutaisho began to laugh as he sent Kagome a truly warm grin his arms opening up to her. "Ah, Kagome-chan." The playfulness of his words made Kagome's heart swell with affection and she darted forward into his large arms, enjoying the feeling of him enveloping her in a fatherly hug (the kind of hug her own father had never given her when he was alive). "Where's Izayoi?" He asked as he released her, one of his hands moving towards Kilala, rubbing an ear absently.

"Walking." She answered simply as she walked towards Goshinboku, eyeing the nice shade the tree provided.

"You left Izayoi to walk by herself again?" He sighed as he spoke, as if there was more importance to Kagome's actions than even she realized and there was. "_You don't realize how important that relationship is to your future Kagome_."

"I can't resist flying." Kagome shrugged but didn't add anything to her statement, she didn't want the man to know that she had flown because she wanted the escape that it provided. "_I can't let either of them know—Okaa-sama, Otou-sama_." She licked her lips as she lowered herself to the ground beside the sacred tree. "_They'd worry if they knew_," Her heart ached a bit in her chest and she frowned as Kilala raised her head and looked towards Kagome with scrutinizing eyes. "_I'm fine_." She told the demon for what felt like the millionth time. "_Just lonely—I'm allowed to be a bit lonely, right?_"

"Of course, if I could fly I wouldn't resist it either." He agreed allowing his earlier thoughts to disappeared as he smiled at her. "How was your training?"

"I've mastered blocking minds and blocking attacks," Kagome rattled off as she motioned towards Kilala, hoping the demon would join her in the shade of the tree. "Invisibility," She added off handedly as she looked at Kilala's matted fur with a frown. "_One flight and you're covered in dirt._" She commented dryly as the cat demon appeared to shrug before dropping itself down on the ground in front of her for grooming.

"Anything else?" Her father-in-law asked as he too dropped down to the ground, back in his original position.

Kagome tilted her head up in thought as she ran her fingers through Kilala's mane looking for knots in the fur. "Um," She clicked her tongue before snapping in realization. "Reading minds."

He raised an eyebrow at her words and clicked his tongue as well in almost a mocking way. "Quick," He pointed right at her, his eyes daring her to get the answer to his next question wrong. "What am I thinking right now?"

"That," Kagome drew the word out as she brought one hand up to her head, rubbing at her temple as if reading his mind was actually hard. "You want," She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a fake hiss of pain before snapping them opened in triumph. "Some wagashi."

"How do you always know?" He gasped and brought a hand to his chest to hold over his heart with his fake surprise.

"Why is it always wagashi?" She threw back as she shook her head and turned her attention towards Kilala's fur again.

"I like sweets." Inutaisho chuckled heartily and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. "Well, it looks like you're ready to move to the next phase of training." He nodded his head once and turned to the side as his nose caught a familiar and gentle scent on the breeze. "And just in time, too." He licked his lips and jumped to his feet, heading off without another word in Kagome's direction.

Carefully, the girl looked up, her eyes following after her father-in-law as he darted down the path like a boy causing her to smile as she turned her attention back to Kilala's fur. _"_We really must have taken the long way here if she caught up that fast." She commented as she used her energy to smooth a section of tangled hair. Kilala only purred in response as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the shade of Goshinboku's branches. The corner of Kagome's lip twitched from the sight as she tried not to smile at the demon cat but her expression quickly fell as her mind unwittingly jumped back towards her father-in-law's words.

"_You're ready to move to the next phase of training."_

"_The next phase of my training_." She licked her lips as her hands stopped moving against Kilala's fur. "Am I ready for this?" She asked herself even as she looked down at Kilala, hoping for an answer.

The demon cat didn't respond either outwardly or in her own mind, however. Instead the large demon merely rolled on its side and lifted up one paw in the air so Kagome could reach her stomach.

"You're so helpful." Kagome commented dryly even as she gave in and rubbed the demon's stomach with a well contained sigh.

Out a bit away from Kagome, Inutaisho reached his wife with a large smile plastered on his face. "Konnichiwa." He greeted her, his golden eyes shining with happiness as he watched her approach. "Koi."

The affectionate term made Izayoi blush slightly (even if she was raised by a bunch of men, which made her a bit more forward than most women, she still was embarrassed by such blunt attention). Uncertainly, she glanced towards Kagome watching for a moment as the girl groomed the dirty feline. Glad Kagome appeared to be distracted, Izayoi turned towards her husband and smiled sweetly, the longing and love in her eyes real as she approached him. "Taisho." She shortened his name as she often did and leaned her head against his chest accepting the warmth and comfort it provided.

Inutaisho lowered his head in response, placing his cheek against the top of her hair as he sighed. "Welcome back." He greeted once more, the pure love in his voice making her close her eyes with pleasure.

"We thought we would come here before we started the next phase of training." Izayoi commented as she allowed herself to sink into his comforting embrace, the knowledge that both Kagome and Kilala were out of hearing range helping her relax. "You know—make sure you weren't lonely."

"I'm not lonely." He huffed but the slight whine he released in the back of his throat seemed to say otherwise. "I don't need a nursery maid to watch me."

"Sur-e-e." Izayoi drug out the word and she pulled away from him. "My lonely man." She reached for his face with one of her hands and gently traced the outline of his chin.

The dog demon accepted the affection readily, his love for her outweighing his need to defend his honor. Leaning forward, he inhaled her scent, delighting in the smell of her woodland escapades. "You were in the forest?" He questioned as his hands moved on their own, his fingers finding their way into the large sleeves of her haori, brushing against her hidden skin.

She nodded in response as she leaned into him a little bit more, the warmth coming from the pads of his fingers against her exposed flesh making her shiver. "I gave her," She shook her head to help her mind focus even as he began to massage her forearms. "A final test there."

"She told me she'd mastered quite a few things." He commented as he dropped his head down, brushing his nose against the side of her neck where his own mark laid hidden underneath the white material. "How'd she do—in your opinion?"

"Remarkably." Izayoi answered as she closed her eyes against the feel of his lips caressing the spot where her haori ended and her neck began. "She's a lot better than I ever was." She admitted, the sound of her pride for the girl actually shinning through into Inutaisho's ever listening ears.

"Izayoi," He whispered as he pulled away from her, his expression growing a bit taunt as her eyes fluttered opened with surprise. "You've grown fond of her." He bit his lower lip, his fangs peaking out as he looked away from her for just a second in thought. "As have I." He opened his mouth as if to continue but paused unable to really form the words. "How," He looked at her imploringly, watching as her face began to harden as if she knew what he was about to say. "Can you—?"

"Leave it Taisho." She interrupted him automatically, pulling away without a second thought as her body became cold but not from the loss of contact. "This is the only way."

The dog demon groaned and brought his hands up to cover his face for a moment before looking at her pleadingly. "I know you think that but," He hesitated, growling to himself as he tried to think of the appropriate words to say. "We've been down this road before."

"Stay out of it," She rephrased as she sent him a glare before glancing towards Kagome, who some distance away, was still grooming Kilala completely unaware. "I'm the one who knows these things."

"If you know so much," He fired back as he looked at his wife, his arms crossing over his chest as he felt anger well up within himself. "Then why are you denying the one thing we know to be completely and utterly true." He watched as she turned away from him, refusing to look him in the eye. "Izayoi," He gritted his teeth and shook his head at her childishness. "Fate can't be changed—you know that, I know that—we—we just have to accept it." He reached for her but she side stepped his hand, refusing to be touched by him. "I know it's not easy," He sighed and dropped his hand down as he looked away from her, his heart sore as he spoke. "No one should ever have to accept that their child is going to—."

Her hands flew up to her ears as if she were blocking out his words. "I refuse." She said bluntly as Inutaisho frowned at her and narrowed his eyes a bit, exasperated.

"Izayoi," He reached out and managed to grab her hand before she could side step him again. He pulled the hand away from her ears, watching as her eyes snapped opened and she sent him a well aimed glare. "We've been over this—for centuries we've been over this." He explained slowly as he looked her straight in her glaring eyes. "There's nothing we can do to change what fate has in store for him—nothing—we've tried."

"We haven't tried everything though." She fired back as she pulled herself away from his grip, Inutaisho's love for her the only thing that allowed her to get away so easily. "Kagome," She said the name as she looked away from him and towards the girl who was at the moment having a staring contest with a disgruntled Kilala. "She's our last chance—if we—if I train her, maybe we can change it—we already changed it a bit just by bringing her here." She spun around to look at him, her eyes desperate for him to buy into what she was saying. "I have to believe that I can change it further at all cost."

He was silent for a moment as his eyes turned towards the girl who was just now pushing herself upwards from the ground, smiling at the cat demon who was stalking her playfully. "But at what cost does it all become worthless?"

She opened her mouth to answer but no words actually emerged. There was nothing she could say to Inutaisho in that moment, nothing at all. After all, she didn't even know how high a cost she was willing to pay for her son's survival. All she knew was that she wouldn't stop, she wouldn't ever stop trying to save him. She had resounded herself to that only centuries after her death. "_I will do anything and everything in my power to keep him alive—it's my duty as a mother_." She told herself as she looked down at the ground, knowing how wrong that thought was. "_Even if it means—."_

"Alright—," The sound of Kagome's voice suddenly entering the sphere of their private conversation made both Inutaisho and Izayoi jump. "So Kilala's pretty again." The girl told them as she approached the two solemn faces, not seeming to see them as she looked towards Kilala with a smirk.

The large demon cat shook itself and blinked several times before raising a paw up to its face to lick. She licked the paw for several seconds before bringing it up above her head and over her face, cleaning her ears and head carefully.

"Guess I didn't do a good enough job." Kagome mumbled as the demon cat stopped just long enough to send her a look that could easily have been mistaken for the equivalent of a cat smirking (which it probably was). Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned back towards her in-laws her eyes just now taking in the somber nature of their faces. "Is everything okay?" She asked slowly as she looked between the two of them.

As if just realizing that her expression was giving her away, Izayoi's face turned into a suddenly overly bright smile. "Yes," She glanced at her husband who had placed an equally fake, although not nearly as bright, smile on his face as well. "We were just discussing the next phase of your training."

Kagome stared at the woman for a moment as she allowed the words to sink in, sudden (mis)understanding dawning on her. "That's why you looked so—glum." She whispered as she reached out towards Kilala, resting her hand on the demon's head. The cat had long since stopped grooming herself and now was sitting rigidly next to Kagome with a marked worried expression on her muzzle.

Izayoi glanced at Kagome and then back towards Inutaisho who had crossed his arms over his chest and bluntly looked away from her. She sighed and made sure to block all her thoughts from Kagome as she brought her hand up to rub her temple. "It's time Kagome," She spoke softly yet clearly as she dropped her hand back to her side. "We can't put it off any longer—besides," She forced herself to look the girl in the eye, waiting for Kagome to lift her head before she spoke further. "You're ready."

"_I don't feel ready_." Kagome thought to herself, blocking her thoughts from Izayoi as she looked down at Kilala. Unlike any other creature in the entire world, she couldn't block her thoughts from the demon cat. That very fact was plain to see on Kilala's face, her large grey eyes reflecting the pain and fear in Kagome's own. "_If I wasn't ready_," Kagome asked Kilala, her words echoing in her own soul as well as the demonic animals. "_Would she wait?_"

"_No_." The demon answered in return and leaned against Kagome tiredly, the weight that had been placed on Kagome's soul just then weighing down her own.

Kagome cleared her throat and lifted her head towards the creature, her eyes filled with trepidation and uncharacteristic turbulence. "No sense wasting time." She closed her eyes for just a moment as if to gather her thoughts. "Let's begin." She opened her eyes again, sending Izayoi a determined, yet tired frown.

"Alright." Izayoi nodded once as she moved away from her husband a little further and motioned Kagome towards the field just off the path. "You already know the basics: To give life—we pull energy from our bodies—."

"And push it out, into the recipients—whether human, plant, demon, or animal." Kagome finished as she followed the woman, sending Inutaisho a backwards glance as she did so. The man was still standing on the dirt path, his golden eyes tense and strange to her. "_What's wrong with him?_" She asked herself, as she felt Kilala's head push against her hand. Glancing down at the large cat she pursed her lips in thought, waiting for an answer. Kilala merely shrugged in response (if a giant cat can shrug) and turned her eyes towards Izayoi who was waiting for them. Kagome followed the large cats gaze until she was looking right at her mother-in-law.

"Are you coming, Inutaisho?" Izayoi spoke carefully, her eyes darting to look at Inutaisho over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned and looked as well, her eyes focusing on her father-in-law's tense expression.

For what seemed like an eternity the man said nothing. Instead, he stared at Izayoi, his eyes focused on her as if he were trying to mentally break down some barrier she had placed around herself. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed, the sound suggesting he had given up on removing whatever obstacle had been in his way. "Yes." He answered slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest and opened his bright piercing eyes once more. "Lead the way."

Kagome glanced from husband to wife awkwardly not exactly sure what had changed since their blissful reunion moments before. "_This is weird_." She looked down at Kilala who had a very similar expression on her feline face.

"Alright then." Izayoi nodded her head slowly and turned on her heel. "Like you were saying Kagome," She began again as if nothing strange had occurred in the last few minutes at all. "To heal we give our energy to a recipient." She explained with her back to Kagome as she started to walk towards the little blue and purple flowers of the field. They danced as she approached, reaching for her dangling fingers as if begging to be petted. "This you have mastered."

"Yes." She agreed, even as anxiety began to nibble at her stomach while she followed Izayoi towards the mass of flowers.

"Taking a life," Izayoi continued on as she glanced around herself, looking for the perfect spot for them to start. "Most of the time is essentially healing's exact opposite."

Kagome nodded and reached subconsciously for Kilala, petting the nekomata's head gingerly. "So—you take energy away?"

"Yes," Izayoi sent her a slight smile as she stopped walking and lowered herself to the ground amongst the little periwinkle flowers. "Like I said though, that's only most of the time anyway." She motioned for Kagome to take a seat in front of her. "On rare occasions a miko can kill a demon by putting too much of her own energy within them. This is also known as purification, a technique you've used before."

Kagome winced at the reminder but nodded her head all the same as she sat down in the flowers, Kilala taking a spot next to her. "I did that with Manten." She acknowledged as she placed her hand on Kilala's head and rubbed. The sound of grass and flowers moving behind her made her turn and she smiled briefly as she looked at Inutaisho sitting behind her. The man was stiff as he sat but he did offer her a smile of reassurance that she very much appreciated.

"Correct." Izayoi nodded firmly, drawing Kagome's attention back towards her instructor. "To kill Naraku," The woman paused only long enough to watch Kagome wince from the suggestion. "You will need the more common method. You will take his energy away—or, more accurately," She raised up one hand as if to draw Kagome's complete attention to what she was about to say, "The jewel's energy. They are so deeply interconnected at this point that pulling the energy of one will easily kill the other."

"Okay." Kagome gulped slightly as a cool sweat broke out on her forehead at the very idea of taking someone, anyone's life made her feel a little sick. "So—where do we start?"

Izayoi frowned a little bit at the girl's impatience finding it odd coming from someone who wanted nothing to do with killing. "First, you have to find the energy-well within your target."

Kagome's tense face fell from the words as she tried to figure out what exactly Izayoi meant. "What?"

"Inside your body," The woman explained slowly as she looked at Kagome's confused face. "Is a well of energy right? It's where you store the energy given to you by Kilala until you use it."

"Oh!" Kagome blinked rapidly as realization dawned on her. "Everyone has one of those—to keep their energy?"

"Yes," Izayoi nodded her head and looked behind Kagome briefly towards her husband. The man was sitting stiffly, his expression taunt as he looked at the back of Kagome's head, not sparing Izayoi a second glance. "_He won't even look at me_." She thought to herself and resisted the urge to sigh. "For a normal creature—a none miko—it houses their life energy."

"Wow," Kagome twisted her face up as she tried to think of the best way to phrase her sentence. "Even—a—none miko type person—or demons have them then."

"Yes," Izayoi couldn't help but smile a little bit at Kagome's struggle, her fondness for the girl apparent. "But they only store life energy—the exact amount of energy you need to live your life." She shook her head as she finished speaking, not wanting Kagome to see the evidence of her fondness. "Every once in a while, when a normal human or even some demons are in horrible danger they will be able to summon a bit of that energy and use it like a miko does." She stopped and cleared her throat a bit as she tried to think of exactly how to explain the concept further. "However, a miko can replenish her energy afterwards since she has a spiritual equivalent."

"And a human or a demon can't." Kagome deduced, her stomach aching a little bit as she glanced at her literal lifeline, Kilala.

"Exactly—there are some exceptions amongst demons—but, for the most part, once the energy is gone, it's gone and if they use too much," She licked her lips slowly and forced herself not to look at Inutaisho no matter how much she wanted to right then. "They go with it."

"They die." Kagome said for her, strangely able to say the words when Izayoi could not. They floated around her head, teasing her mind as they echoed from one side of her brain to the other. "_They die—they die—they die_." She gulped and closed her eyes against the assault as she felt a lump form in her throat. "Without your life energy you die." She whispered the words, straining to say them as the lump grew bigger. "That can happen to miko's too—they come to this world once they deplete the energy they share with their spiritual equivalent and start using their own life energy instead."

Izayoi started to comment but stopped when she noticed Inutaisho shift behind Kagome. Instantly, her eyes were drawn to the man who was watching his daughter-in-law intently. She could see the pain in his eyes but she didn't want to admit what that pain represented, not yet.

"So," Kagome continued on ignoring both Izayoi and Inutaisho as her mind continued to process. "All I have to do—to kill," She spoke as she raised her head up and looked directly into her teachers eyes. "Is take their life energy from them, right? Without life energy no one can survive, not even a miko."

Izayoi stared back into those grey swirling eyes, feeling distinctly uncomfortable as she looked into them. She was the first person to really understand the true nature of Kagome's power and because of that she knew that she didn't stand a chance against this girl. If Kagome really wanted to read her mind, then Kagome would read her mind; if Kagome really wanted to hurt her, then Kagome would hurt her; if Kagome wanted to do anything and everything to her, then Kagome would do anything and everything. "_Luckily, she's far too sweet to_."

Kagome broke eye contact with Izayoi first, her eyes looking towards the little flowers without really seeing them. "It really is that simple?" She whispered the words as Kilala growled softly and rubbed her nose against Kagome's clothed leg. The girl didn't respond to the gesture, however, her eyes concentrating on not seeing or acknowledging anything.

"It is." Izayoi responded, despite the fact she was positive Kagome wasn't listening.

"You just take it away?" Kagome's face scrunched up as she tried to deal with the very thought. "That seems so—so," She stopped and finally raised her head up to look at Izayoi, a look of disgust actually crossing her features. "Wrong." She blurted out the word before she could stop herself. "To believe that anyone has the right to just take life away from someone—just—rip it from them like you're pitting an olive for lunch!" She shook her head and pushed herself up off the ground, no longer able to deal with the idea of killing anyone.

"Kagome," Izayoi pushed herself up off the ground as well, the sight of Inutaisho following only seconds later making bit her lip. "It's not like this is something you will do every day of your life. This is a special circumstance."

"Killing is still killing," Kagome shook her head as Kilala let out a little growl of agreement beside her. "Regardless of who it is or why—I just—I won't do it. I can't."

"Kagome," Izayoi took a step forward, her eyes turning dark as she hissed her words. "You don't have a choice."

"Of course she does!" Inutaisho suddenly interjected for the first time since the 'training' had begun.

"No!" Izayoi whipped her head around and glared at her husband, pain in her dark eyes. "She doesn't."

"It's you that thinks she doesn't have a choice." He fired back, disappointment actually breaking into his voice as he looked toward Kagome not bothering to send Izayoi a second glance. "Kagome—this isn't you—it's not in your nature to kill and that's fine." He raised up his hands looking apologetic as he tried to smile at the young girl. "There's another way to end this."

"No there's not!" Izayoi jumped between Inutaisho and Kagome, her hands opened wide as if to shield Kagome from his very words.

"There is." He gritted his teeth and actually growled at his wife menacingly, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"Not if she wants Inuyasha to live, there isn't!" The words froze in the air the second they left her mouth, echoing so loudly around them that they nearly ruptured the eardrums of all four people in the clearing.

Standing between the two fighting forces, Kagome's eyes grew huge, her brain barely processing what she was hearing. It was like everything had suddenly stopped moving, her whole world stopping, unable to keep up with the powerful information that had been shouted. Both Izayoi and Inutaisho were staring at her, a fact she barely seemed to comprehend. She blinked once slowly, the words 'live' and 'Inuyasha' seeming to appear in front of her very eyes, mocking her. Her heart stopped beating in her chest and with slow controlled movements she turned her eyes towards Izayoi, staring at her as if she were a hex.

"Live?" She spoke the word as if it meant the exact opposite from its dictionary definition. "Not—," Her eyebrows knitted together and she shook her head in confusion. "Not—live?"

"Kagome—please." Inutaisho reached for his wife's arms dragging them down so that he could see the look on his daughter-in-law's face properly. "It's not what it sounds li—," He stopped knowing that his words were lies; it was exactly what it sounded like.

Looking at Inutaisho out of the corner of her eye, Izayoi felt a strange opportunity suddenly appearing before her. "_If she knows the truth_," Her eyes grew large as the thought made her stomach flip flop with possibilities. "_She'll—she'll force herself to learn—she won't let him die—she'll try to protect him at all cost._" Her heart beat accelerated in her chest and her breathing turned into rushed pants as her eyes snapped towards her son's wife. "It's exactly what it sounds like." She spoke the words without even one thought about their consequences. "Inuyasha's going to die." The words ripped through the air with such intensity that they seemed to suck all the life out of everyone's lungs.

"Izayoi!" Inutaisho snarled and glared down at his wife who didn't even spare him a second glance.

Instead she simply raised her hand and using powers she very rarely exerted, placed a barrier over Kagome and herself, pushing her husband completely from the conversation. "I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath as Inutaisho screamed from the other side of the barrier, the sound muffled.

Ignoring it completely, Izayoi turned her attention to the stone statue that was Kagome. The girl was frozen and her eyes blank as disbelief clouded her vision. She didn't even seem to realize that she was suddenly standing in a barrier. It was as if the whole world no longer existed to Kagome, only the thoughts that were running unhindered in her mind.

"Kagome?" Izayoi tried to pull Kagome out of her stupor but the girl's eyes barely even flickered with realization that Izayoi was speaking. "_Just talk—if you have to repeat yourself then you'll repeat yourself._" Izayoi told herself as she tried to catch the girl's eye hopelessly. "When I saw the future, I saw Inuyasha's death. When Tetsusiga hits Naraku it will kill the bastard but in the aftermath," She continued explaining, ignoring both Inutaisho's glare and Kagome's vacant eyes. "Inuyasha will die—the jewel will attack him immediately after."

Kagome felt sick to her stomach as she tried to comprehend exactly what she had just been told. Part of her didn't want to believe that Izayoi's words were true, the other part of her knew that everything Izayoi had ever predicted had come to pass and therefore, she should believe her. "_I have no reason not to believe her._" She told herself as she began to sway on her feet. "_She wouldn't lie—but—but—it has to be a lie, it just has to be_."

Her head was spinning with a million thoughts she couldn't quite comprehend. Her lip trembled and the world suddenly tilted as if everything had been turned sideways without her permission. She lurched as bile rose in her throat and gasped as she tried to breath but it felt like her lungs were being crushed by some unseen hand. She felt her knees shake but, by some strange miracle, they didn't buckle.

"No," She felt that first strange word leave her mouth, sounding so strange as it entered the world that she felt compelled to repeat it. "No—," Something licked her hand and although she realized internally that it was Kilala she still yanked it away as the world suddenly seemed to explode around her, lights, sounds, smells, and sights assaulting her. "No—no—no!" She screamed as Izayoi came into focus right in front of her, the woman's dark brown eyes seeming blatant and horrible. "That's not possible." She snarled and pulled herself backwards nearly stumbling and falling over her own feet as her heart raced in her chest. "He can't die."

"And there's a chance he won't." Izayoi explained gently, softening her gaze so that Kagome would listen to her. "You have the power to stop it from happening."

Sure enough, the girl's whole demeanor changed at the promise of Inuyasha's survival. Kagome leaned forward once more and the hysterical look left her eyes as she took deep nerve racking breathes. "How?" The word left her mouth as if it were a prized possession and Kagome's eyes turned hard and demanding. "Tell me how!"

"If you destroy Naraku's body in Inuyasha's place," She felt her heart twist in her chest as if her body was punishing her for what she was about to say. "He won't die." She reached forward as she spoke, grabbing for Kagome's shoulders just as the girl started to loss her footing. "That's why you need to learn to kill Kagome." She shook Kagome to make her listen, moving her with force that seemed unnecessary. "If you can kill," Her hands dug into Kagome's arms, leaving hand shaped bruises under the girl's clothes. "Inuyasha will live."

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated the words slowly, her mind not bothering to even register the pain in her arms. "Will live?"

"Yes."

"Kagome listen," Inutaisho screamed from the other side of the barrier glaring at his wife with fiery eyes. "Kagome, Kagome," He repeated the word over and over again, desperate for Kagome to hear him even though he knew the barrier muffled his voice. "Please—listen," He yelled at her, watching with a thankful heart as the girl turned to look at him, actually hearing him from within the barrier. "If you use the amount of power necessary to kill Naraku in Inuyasha's place and then purify the jewel as you're supposed to, you won't have any energy left, life energy included."

Kagome narrowed her eyes not quite sure if she had heard the stifled voice correctly. "You mean," She blinked and turned her attention back to Izayoi looking at the woman with her mouth slightly opened. "I'll die?"

Izayoi held her breath for a moment as she looked down at Kagome trying to think of the correct words to respond with. "Well," She cleared her throat as she spoke quietly. "There's a chance you'll live and a chance you'll die." She supplied as she looked into those deep grey eyes watching as Kagome began to process what she was being told. "But whether you live or die, love," She continued on knowing that Kagome was starting to come to the same conclusion she had many years before. "Inuyasha will _live_—regardless, he will live."

Kagome's hands shook as she pulled away from the older woman and brought them up to her hair, grabbing at the edges as she breathed deeply. "If I learn to kill," She raised her eyes up to look straight into Izayoi's own. "He will live—you can guarantee it?"

"Yes." She nodded her head once in response ignoring the muted yelp of Inutaisho on the other side of the barrier. "This is the only way to save him Kagome." She stepped forward, reaching for the girl's hand, unburying it from its place in Kagome's hair. "If you learn to kill and succeed in killing Naraku and the jewel at the same time, then you will save his life."

The younger miko looked away from Izayoi but didn't pull her hand out of the woman's grip. Carefully, she drew her attention towards her father-in-law, looking at his slumped body as he leaned against the barrier, not seeming to care that it shocked him every once in a while. The only thing he seemed to care about was her. He was staring at her with pleading eyes that seemed to say, 'please don't listen' but she couldn't help but hear Izayoi's words. "Why is he—against this?" She still managed to question as she turned to look at the other woman.

"He doesn't understand," Izayoi reached up her free hand to cup Kagome's cheek. "What any woman would do to insure the people she loves live." The pads of her fingers were warm on Kagome's cheek as she continued to speak. "I understand Kagome." She smiled and held onto Kagome's hand a little tighter as she kept those warm fingers planted against Kagome's jaw. "You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you let him die knowing you could have saved him."

There was something about Izayoi's words that sounded strange to Kagome then but she let it go. "I wouldn't—I'd never forgive myself."

Izayoi nodded as she heard the words she had expected to hear, the words she had known Kagome would say. "Then learn from me Kagome," She implored, staring into those grey eyes as she spoke. "Learn to kill, so you can save his life."

It sounded so hypocritical to Kagome, it sounded awful and wrong as well but she couldn't help the feeling that was overwhelming her heart. "_Hate begets hate, violence begets violence_," She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as her principles began to fade, blocked by her love for Inuyasha. "_But_ _love—love—if loves involved then maybe—maybe violence is okay_." Her mind flashed to Italy, to the time she had killed so many mongoose demons in order to protect the one's she loved. "_If it's for the one I love most—then—it will be okay_."

"Will you do it Kagome?"

Her eyes snapped towards Izayoi as the sound of her voice entered her ears. "What?"

"To save him," The woman spoke slowly wanting Kagome to hear and digest each word completely before she moved onto the next one. "Will you learn to kill?"

"I'll do more than just learn." Kagome whispered the dark dangerous words even as she felt her heart sink in her chest. "For him," She felt her stomach flip as she realized exactly what she was willing to do. "I'll be the very best at it."

On the other side of the barrier Inutaisho slumped, his golden eyes wincing with pain. "_It's too late now,"_ He told himself as he hung his head knowing that Kagome would never back down as long as she knew her actions would save her lover's life. "_She's lost_."

-break-

Sango panted as she walked in small circles around the bedroom, Miroku at her side guiding her. One of his warm hands was wrapped around her back, leading her, while the other was holding onto one of her free hands prepared for her to grip it should the need arise. She smiled as she stared at his hand in her own, the sound of him mumbling incoherently either to himself or to her reverberating through her body. He was so attentive and gentle that it made her heart swell with affection despite the lingering pain in her back and the tenderness of her stomach.

She could feel the soothing stroke of his thumb as he rubbed that spot where the labor pains oddly seemed to collect. "_Why in the lower back?_" She asked herself as she took tiny steps for fear of tripping over her feet when a contraction hit. "_The baby doesn't come out my back._" She grumbled to herself wishing she could go back in time to only a few precious hours before when she had been trying to fall asleep on the strange bed, while jealously watching Miroku and Shippo sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked as they walked around the midwife who had positioned herself next to the futon. The old woman was kneeling on the ground as she worked organizing a series of crisp and strikingly white sheets and clothes of various sizes. Beside her was a tub filled with water as well as various containers, some filled with things neither Sango nor Miroku could identify and others completely empty.

Breathing deeply, Sango attempted to smile up at her husband. Her head actually felt heavy as she tried to lift it and a bit of pain was collecting in her temple making the effort it took to lift seem pointless. "I'm—okay." She managed to say even as the sweat around her brow caused her hair to stick to her face in the most annoying fashion. Raising a hand, she moved it from her forehead, only to wince as the simple act of raising her arm above her head made her stomach tighten in an odd uncomfortable way. "This is just—," She breathed in deeply again and scrunched up her face as the tenderness turned to pain. "Strange—a strange pain."

"Yeah?" Miroku licked his lips nervously and glanced down at her stomach. He would only be allowed to stay in the room until she was laid on the futon and ready to give birth. "_Which I don't agree with_." He gulped a bit and placed more soothing pressure on her back as they made their way around the futon for what felt like the millionth time. "_I should be here—the whole time. I'm her husband—but I did have to throw a pretty big fit just to be here now, so she wasn't alone._"

The strange pain began to pass and Sango glanced towards the midwife only to notice the woman studying her. The wrinkles on her old face were drawn into a tight line and her nose was twitching in a way Inuyasha's often did when he was scenting the air. "_I wonder what she's trying to smell._" She asked herself as she continued to walk, the discomfort in her abdomen shifting to her side suddenly as the baby kicked.

"Just let me know—if the pain gets worse." Miroku told her as he rubbed his palm against the base of her spine, trying to take the pain away but knowing that was impossible. "I'll tell her for you."

She smiled at the offer and nodded as she licked her lips tasting the salt from her sweat. "I—wonder where Kagome is and—," She managed to say as they turned, the tenderness in her abdomen making her wince once more. "Otou-san."

The midwife raised her head as she heard the familiar Nihon-go word. "Nani?" She asked as she stood, her old bones creaking from the move.

"Ask her," Sango motioned with her chin towards the midwife. "Ask if someone called them."

"Okay." Miroku whispered to her and kissed the side of her head absently before turning towards the midwife. "Otou-san, ano—Kagome-sama." Miroku stumbled over Kagome's name not sure how to classify her. "Karera wa," He paused and raised one eyebrow as he tried to think of how to phrase his question. Although he was pretty much fluent in the language now, as far as understanding it went, he still needed to think in order to form complete sentences himself. "Yoba rete imasu?"

The midwife shrugged her shoulders and responded bluntly. "Shirimasen."

Sango gasped as a labor pain took up residence in her lower stomach once more, the contraction flaring as she listened to the conversation, understanding most of it except the word 'Shirimasen.' "So—have they been called?" She asked as she gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on Miroku's hand.

Miroku stopped walking in response and allowed her to clamp down as hard as she needed to while he supported her weight, insuring she didn't fall. "She said she doesn't know."

"Oh, joy." She gasped sarcastically and dropped her unoccupied hand to her stomach where the pain was intensifying. She winced further as the area throbbed from just the contact her hand made with it and tilted her head back in agony. "Oh—ow."

"Kokyū suru." The midwife coached as she crossed the room towards the closed sliding door. "Kokyū suru."

"Breathe." Miroku translated as he lowered his head down towards her own resting his forehead against the side of her ear. "Breathe."

Sango responded by taking shallow breathes, even as she whimpered and gripped his hand tighter. Finally after nearly a minute, the pain began to lesson and she took one long breath as she righted herself. "It's," She stopped momentarily to breathe as she relaxed her grip on Miroku's hand, petting it slightly. "Gone—I'm okay."

The sound of the door sliding opened made Miroku and Sango both turn with surprise towards two little faces who rested just on the other side. "Shippo!" Miroku looked at the little boy in surprise just as the midwife echoed another name.

"Mariko-chan." Her voice was stern and the little girl shrank back as if afraid or simply chastised. "Naze Mariko-chan wa me o samashite iru?" The midwife asked the little girl just as Miroku echoed the sentiment in English.

"Why are you awake?" He held onto Sango's hand as he narrowed his eyes at the little boy. "We sent you back to bed hours ago."

"Ano—." Mariko mumbled as she glanced at Shippo, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited for him to answer for both of them.

Shippo stared at her in return, his green eyes wide and horrified. "Um—," He glanced towards the frowning midwife and then back at Miroku and a very red Sango. "It was her idea." He pointed at the little girl who didn't understand any English.

"Oro?" She blinked and looked between Shippo and the other house guest confused.

"She drug me outta bed and took me 'ere." He raised his hands up in front of his face, palms out, as if to assert his innocence further. "Honest."

Sango just started to smile as she felt the pain begin to return once more much to her surprise. "_That's fast—too fast_." She thought to herself as she lowered her hand and groaned slightly. "_I just had one._"

"Sango?" Miroku turned towards her no longer caring about the children as he watched his wife's pained expression return. "Another one—so soon?"

Sango nodded as she gritted her teeth, her knees beginning to buckle as the pain intensified. "Ah," She hissed and moaned as she clamped down on Miroku's hand a bit harder. Vaguely, she registered the midwife saying something in rapid Nihon-go behind her but what she said, Sango had no idea. She could only concentrate on an increasingly painful sensation in her lower abdomen. "Ow." She felt tears prick her eyes as the pain became excruciating and then she felt the odd sensation of something inside of her giving out almost. She didn't have the words to explain the strange sense of something releasing that made its home just below her navel.

Within seconds, she felt the trickle of something down her leg and her hands began to shake. The trickle feeling didn't last long, however, and before she knew what was happening a rush of hot fluid washed down her skin. Distantly, she heard Miroku call her name but the sound barely reached her ears as her eyes dilated making the room impossibly bright. Her skin felt suddenly cool and the room somehow turned upside down for a moment before righting itself. She stumbled but Miroku caught her just as the midwife suddenly appeared directly in front of her face.

She didn't hear a word the woman said her ears ringing so loudly that she could hear nothing else. She could tell the woman was shouting, the sound loud and incomprehensible. Without warning, her hand emptied and she heard the snarl of Miroku's voice just beside her ear. People suddenly appeared all around her, women in night dresses (or what she thought were night dresses) buzzing all throughout the room as the midwife shouted at them, giving them orders.

Two hands were suddenly on her cheeks, the midwife's face directly in front of her own. She knew the woman was saying something but for the life of her she had no idea what. "Na—ni?" She tried to ask but her voice felt strange in her throat and the pain was returning full force in her stomach. "Ow—." She whimpered and looked around for Miroku but didn't see him. "Miroku?" Her heart dropped, beating slower in her chest, as lightheadedness accompanied her earlier headache. "Miroku?" She mumbled his name like a little child as a wave of comprehensive fear washed over her.

The midwife grabbed her face again and looked her directly in the eye without saying a word. She felt a thumb underneath the bottom of one eye, the midwife pulling it down and looking at the iris strangely before quickly pulling at the other eye. She turned without a word and called something over her shoulder as she guided Sango across the room.

Her feet felt like water as she tried to move them and a strange hot wetness caught her attention as they dragged the floor. Before she even knew quite what had happened, she found herself on the futon lying flat on her back. Her eyes widened as she looked all around her at the countless women. They were moving quickly, this way and that, making her feel nauseated and dizzy. The pain in her stomach came back once more causing her eyes to snap shut from the magnitude of it. She gasped as the pain increased turning her head to the side and biting her lip as it practically incapacitated her.

After what had to be several minutes, she opened her eyes blinking several times as her mind tried to comprehend exactly what was happening. Her blurry vision slowly came back into to focus and she narrowed her eyes as she saw the strangest thing on the ground. It was red and shiny and there was quite a bit of it. She narrowed her eyes as her vision became blurry once more, the edges turning black as consciousness began to escape her. The midwife shouted but she didn't hear any words just the telltale signs of panic in her voice.

"_How strange_," She told herself as the red began to fade everything slowly going black as her mind comprehended exactly what she had been looking at. "_There's blood—everywhere_."

Outside the room, staring at a closed door Miroku felt his heart gallop in his chest as Mariko and Shippo both cried in shock. It had been a few seconds, less than that it seemed. One second he was standing at Sango's side, the next there was blood, and then there were women everywhere and he was outside with one of them. In just three seconds, it had to have been only three seconds, everything had gone to hell. His hands shook as he stared at the door, remnants of sticky blood on his fingers. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he was completely catatonic.

Luckily, the girl (one of the many midwives in training no doubt) was currently kneeling in front of Mariko and Shippo, comforting both of them as they gasped and hiccupped since Miroku was obviously in no shape to do it himself. "Daijoubou, Daijoubou." She whispered over and over again the sound of her voice soothing Shippo at least but Mariko refused to be comforted.

"Otou-san—Okaa-san!" She yelled at the top of her lungs instead as she brought her hands up in front of her face sobbing hysterically.

The woman in front of her winced immediately, a panicked expression jumping onto her features from the very thought of Sesshoumaru catching her in front of his wailing precious daughter. It was a well-known fact in the castle that Sesshoumaru-sama did not take kindly to anyone making his little girl cry. On top of that, the lord was known to blame whoever he caught in front of the crying child, whether you were comforting her or not.

Plainly terrified, the woman jumped away from the child like she had the plague and began to hyperventilate as footsteps suddenly hit their ears. "Kami-sama!" She cried out as she desperately backed away from the child her whole face panic stricken as she waited for her impending demise.

"Mariko-chan?"

The sound of another voice entering the hallway made her blink rapidly with hope. "Takeshi-sama?" The woman righted herself as she said the name, her large silver eyes shining in the light. "Yare." She whispered her thanks to the kami as she slid to the floor glad it had been the young master and not the demon lord.

Takeshi for his part didn't spare her a single glance, however, as he reached his little sister dropping to one knee in front of her. "Mariko-chan?" He said her name, watching as her identical gold eyes snapped opened and looked at him. "Daijoubou desu ka?" He asked and opened up his arms even as the scent of blood, not her blood but someone else's, entered his nose.

Her face twisted with pain and she wailed, throwing herself into her big brother's arms. "Onee-san." She cried out and buried her face in his white sleeping yukata.

"Daijoubou." He told her faintly as he smiled at her tiny head, before raising his eyes towards Miroku. "What's going on, Miroku-san?"

Miroku blinked as he heard his name barely able to register the fact it had been his own. "Sango." Was all he managed to say as his legs suddenly gave out and he dropped to the floor like a lead weight.

"What?" Takeshi jumped up to his feet, Mariko still in his arms crying as he inhaled sharply. The smell of blood hit him once more but this time it took on new meaning as his ear flicked towards the sounds accompanying it. He could hear the midwife shouting, her voice angry as she directed her assistants. And although even he had no idea what she was saying (not because he didn't understand the language but simply because he didn't have any idea about birthing), he knew it was bad.

"Somethin' wrong with Sango." Shippo spoke suddenly as he looked at Miroku, his eyes large and worrisome. "There was blood." He sniffled as he spoke, able to control himself far better than Mariko but still a child all the same.

"That's not good." Takeshi whispered to himself even as images of his own blood being spilled by his uncle jumped into his head just from the mention of the word. He shook himself in order to remove the thought and licked his lips as he patted his sister's back. "Has someone spoken to Ojii-san?"

"Who?" Shippo cocked his head to the side and raised one little red eyebrow.

"Inuyasha." Takeshi corrected himself and cleared his throat immediately after as he shifted uncomfortably. It had only been a few hours since the incident and he couldn't quite say how he felt about it. "_Stupid—mainly_." He lowered his ears at the thought and tried to shake the feeling off.

"No—we don't know where he is." Shippo shook his head and glanced towards the unmoving Miroku just as the man mumbled.

"Tou—," The word was faint but it had regardless come from Miroku's lips. "Tou."

Takeshi bit his lip, very much aware of where his uncle most likely was: Goshinboku. "_I should get him_." He closed his eyes and held his sister a little closer as she began to calm, her shoulders only jumping as she hiccupped in the aftermath of her tears. "_Damn it! Why am I—why am I so—sc—sca—damn it!" _He cut off the thought refusing to admit that he was actually scared, scared to face his uncle not because he had been hurt by him but because his pride had been squashed by him."_I acted like a baby—a little pup scared,_" He looked down at Mariko as the child wrapped her arms around his neck seeking comfort. "_And begging for its mother_." An unnerving sense of fear and shame crept up his back as he looked down at his perfectly unscarred arm. "_My first wound—my first fight—and I acted like that_."

"Onee-san." Mariko whispered as her eyes began to droop, the girl far too tired from her tears to notice the turmoil all around her.

"Takeshi-sama?" The woman who had remained silently next to the wall finally drew attention to herself. "Koko ni." She offered as she reached out her hands towards the little girl.

For a moment, Takeshi simply stared at her too distracted by his own thoughts to realize what she was offering. "Oh!" He nodded finally and passed off the already half asleep child to the nursery maid. "Arigato."

"Hai." The woman nodded and looked down at Shippo prepared to take the boy with her as well, away from the pain on the other side of the door (as well as on this side). Shippo shook his head quickly though, refusing to move even as Mariko looked down at him cutely, her eyes half lidded.

"Shippo-chan?" The little demon called and Shippo blushed as he stood firm, his green eyes shining.

"No." He held up one hand and turned his head away dramatically. "I'm needed here."

"Oro?" The girl tilted her head to the side and blinked at him strangely.

"You know she doesn't understand English, right?" Takeshi asked as he raised an eyebrow at the melodramatic child.

"Of course!" Shippo defended and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the little girl with a bright red blush on his cheeks. "Konbanwa." He told her his face firm even as he winced from a yell on the other side of the door. Worry flooded him for the woman on the other side, one of the few people he considered his family. "_Sango_—."

"Konbanwa." The little girl whispered back and laid her head on the woman's shoulders as they walked away to the safety of another building.

Takeshi watched them go, glad his sister had been too tired to beg him to follow. He growled slightly to himself as an uncomfortable awareness weighted itself on top of his heart. "_I'm being a baby again_." He told himself as the pride he had inherited from his father began to build up in his throat. "_I have to go—I have to get Ojii-san—I can't let my own embarrassment get in the way of that_." He nodded firmly to himself and yanked his eyes away from Mariko and the nursemaid as they continued down the hall. "Shippo."

"Yes!" The boy stood up straight as he heard the commanding quality of Takeshi's voice.

"Stay with Miroku-san." He demanded of the child as he turned on his heel and started down the hall in the opposite direction. "I'm going to get Inuyasha-ojii-san!"

On the ground, still barely moving, Miroku blinked from the name and raised his chin just slightly. "O—," His eyes glazed over and tears actually pricked at their sides. "—Tou."

-break-

Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru hadn't moved in what felt like hours. Silence hung between all three of them, desperate and clingy. The young half demon was slumped against the side of the Goshinboku his eyes unseeing as he stared at the ground. A cool breeze drifted through the warm air of the sacred place, catching the edge of his silver hair but he didn't feel it at all. He didn't feel anything, just an unsettling numbness. On the ground in front of him a line of ants were making their way across a small path they had no doubt created. Each was carrying pits of leaves from the ground as they scurried trying desperately to make it back the colony with their cargo, each playing their part in keeping their family alive.

The dog demon's hands gripped at his red hakama that had once belonged to his father; a father who had died so that he might live. "_What do they call that?_" He asked himself as he watched the ants walk in their straight line. "_A martyr—I guess—is that what I'll be when I die, a martyr?_" He snorted, the sound catching Rin and Sesshoumaru's attention.

Both had been quiet until now respecting Inuyasha's pain and need for silent reflection. His snort, however, had no opened the door to discussion once more. Whether they would seek to enter that door was debated though.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Rin stared at her brother-in-law feeling his pain as if it was her own and in a way it was. "_We tried so hard to protect him—to save him_." She felt tears begin to form on her eye lashes again, the urge to cry overwhelming. "_For centuries we tried but—in the end, fate—it can't be changed—Naraku still has to die and he still has to do it._" She glanced towards her husband, catching the distant look in his sad golden eyes. Carefully, she reached out her hand, touching his clothed elbow.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped opened in response and he turned to look at her for just a second. He tried his hardest not to frown but he couldn't keep the look off his face. Not only was it natural for him but he also just didn't have the heart to smile.

"Otou-san died for us." Inuyasha said suddenly making both husband and wife jump with slight surprise. "And now—I'll follow his footsteps."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru felt his shoulders hunch from the very thought. "If I could, I would take your place."

Rin's head snapped up at her mate's words and she frowned but didn't speak.

"As the older brother it should be my duty." He exhaled and brought a hand up to rub at his eyes.

"You can't change fate though, right?" Inuyasha looked towards his brother even as fear gripped him making him feel weak.

"No—you can't." Sesshoumaru agreed and looked towards Rin watching as her eyes shinned with unshed tears.

"_Fate's cruel_." She wanted to say but stopped herself, there was no use pointing out what was plainly obvious. "_But_," She ran her tongue over her teeth in thought as she looked towards Goshinboku, the tree in which Kagome had disappeared. "_I don't know if it really can't be changed_." She eyed the shide as they blew with the wind her thoughts slowly swirling in her head. "_Kagome wasn't supposed to go with Inutaisho but she did—someone changed what was fated by Izayoi_." The name hit Rin hard in the stomach as if she had never realized what it meant before. "_Could she—could Izayoi,_" She stared at the sacred tree, her mouth opening ever so slightly. "_Could she have done it? But why would she? How would she?"_

Before she had time to really think about the possibilities of her own thoughts, the sound of crunching leaves reached all of their ears. Three heads turned towards the darkness of the Sakura trees, a figure taking shape quickly in the darkness. The flash of shoulder length silver hair meet their vision and Rin quickly jumped to her feet amazed to see Takeshi awake and in nothing but his Yukata.

"Takeshi?" Sesshoumaru was the first to call as the boy ran towards them.

Takeshi didn't respond to his father (an action that could have been misconstrued as defiance but luckily wasn't), instead he ran straight up to his uncle, falling to his knees on the ground in front of the older man within seconds. "Ojii-san, you have to come quick."

"What?" Inuyasha leaned away from the boy in shock not just because he had no idea why Takeshi was asking him to go somewhere but also because he was surprised the boy was talking to him at all. "_After what I did—he should hate me or at the very least fear me_."

"It's Sango-san."

Rin immediately was at her son's side, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pulling him up. "What happened?"

"She's in labor." Takeshi responded towards his mother before immediately turning back to Inuyasha who didn't seem too concerned. "And—."

"That figures." The slightly older dog demon groaned, cutting off his nephew as he buried his head in his hands. "That's just my luck." He continued on as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the Goshinboku's trunk.

"Ojii-san—." Takeshi tried again but Inuyasha continued on, easily running over the Nippon raised boy's polite nature.

"I can't win." He pushed himself to his feet and laughed almost insanely. "Kagome's disappeared inside a tree, I find out I'm gonna die—."

"What?" Takeshi managed to ask as he stared at his uncle in horror."

"Later." Rin told him and started to say something else but Inuyasha was not to be stopped.

"And, oh yes, let's not forget." He raised his hands in the air and laughed hysterically. "My son's having a baby!" He gasped and lowered his head down as the laughter continued to bubble out of his chest. "I'm an old grandpa." He added as he covered his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking as he laughed or—cried—it was hard to tell which it was.

"Inuyasha—?" Rin started to say again unaware of tension rising in her son.

The young man, despite his fear and despite his humiliation, took a step forward, grabbing his uncle by the shoulders. "Sango's in trouble." He spoke without preamble saying the words as quickly as possible so he wouldn't be interrupted again.

Inuyasha ripped his hands away from his face in response. "What?" He asked as his composure came back to him immediately.

"I don't know why exactly but—they kicked Miroku out of the room and Shippo said there was blood." He spoke hastily, looking the man directly in the eyes even as the incident from only hours before jumped in and out of his head, mocking him. "_Shut up!"_ He told his psyche, forcing himself to continue on, ignoring the mental image of red eyes that tried to haunt him viciously. "I smelled it—the scent was strong—too strong and Akane-san was yelling."

Unable to speak, Inuyasha stared at the boy, his mouth dropping open as he tried to process what he was being told.

"Miroku was practically comatose." Takeshi looked towards both of his parents desperate for his point to come across. "He couldn't say anything except," He looked back at Inuyasha imploring the older demon to hear him clearly. "Otou-san—he said Otou-san—he needs you."

Immediately and without words, Inuyasha's head snapped towards the Goshinboku. "_Kagome?_" Her name jumped into his head and his desire to wait for her, to insure she was alright burst in his heart but the sensation didn't last long.

"Otou-san."

He heard Miroku's voice plain as day in his head along with an image of the man himself smiling brilliantly. The man soon faded, however, replaced by a little boy who seemed to appear right in front of his vision. The image was haunting as the child laughed and smiled up at him, eyes filled with nothing but admiration and love that soon have way to memory.

"_We'll always be together right, Captain?" The ten year old boy asked as the wind caught his scraggly black hair. _

_A slightly and unnoticeably younger Inuyasha laughed at the boy's words and dropped his hand onto the child's head. "Why not," He told the boy as he mused Miroku's hair as he chuckled. "I'd try to get rid of you," He shrugged and pushed Miroku's head down making the boy reach up for his hand grabbing it and shaking it. "But you just keep coming back."_

"_Of course," Miroku chimed in as he kept his grip on Inuyasha's arm, tugging on it playfully. "Why would I ever leave?"_

"_Well, I don't treat you right for one thing." Inuyasha supplied as he lifted the boy up off the ground, allowing Miroku to grip his forearm as if he were a tree. _

"_You treat me better than anyone else ever has." Miroku told him bluntly as he lifted his feet off the ground so he could swing back and forth on the Captain's arm. _

_Inuyasha laughed and placing his free hand on Miroku's back, pushing him up and over his arm so that the boy did a front flip over it. Miroku gasped in response but continued to laugh none the less as he came to a stop dangling from Inuyasha's arm. _

"_Do it again!" He demanded as he started to swing, waiting for Inuyasha to push him up and over once more. _

_The dog demon shook his head but complied as Miroku squealed with delight, the sound making him smile. "You must really trust me." Inuyasha commented as he pushed Miroku up and over his arm once more. "Or you're a fool—one of the two." He shrugged and put his hand on Miroku's back before the boy could do a third flip. _

_Once more the boy dangled from Inuyasha's arm but this time he didn't ask to be flipped again. Instead, Miroku looked up at the man he called Captain as he released his grip from Inuyasha's arm, landing on the wooden deck. The dog demon raised an eyebrow as he took in the child's surprisingly serious expression. "Captain," Miroku said the word slowly as if he wished he could have put another one in its place. "I trust you with my life." He spoke bluntly and with eyes filled with honesty. "You'd never let me down."_

Coming back to himself, the memory of Miroku's childhood washing over him, Inuyasha stared at the sacred tree. Images of Kagome washed over him, her smile and her laugh becoming part of his very soul as he stared at that tree. He closed his eyes against the sights and, irritated with himself, cursed. "Damn it."

"Ototou." Sesshoumaru spoke up suddenly, fully prepared to tell Inuyasha exactly what he thought the younger demon should do.

Before he could though, Inuyasha raised his head and looked directly at the tree. "I probably won't be here when you get back and I'm sorry but," He spoke to it as if he were speaking to his wife. "I know you'll understand why because—," He saw her smile in his mind's eye and it was the most beautiful sight in the whole wide world in that moment. "You're too damn good for me and if it was you in my place—you would already be there by his side."

Takeshi stared at his uncle in complete shock along with his mother and father. "Ano?"

If Inuyasha heard him, the man made no indication. Turning on his heel, Inuyasha immediately ran into the darkness, leaving the tree behind and three shocked demons behind him as well.

"I thought that'd be a harder choice after—well," Takeshi turned to look at his mother and father with wide and truly confused eyes. "You know—." He raised his once injured arm as if to indicate his point. "He tried to kill us when she disappeared."

"One day pup," Sesshoumaru said as he stood up from the ground, a worried expression on his typically expressionless face. "You'll have children."

"And when you do," Rin continued where Sesshoumaru had left off, approaching her son, reaching for him as her own worry jumped in her heart. "You'll understand why he didn't need any thought." She placed her hand on her son's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb over his cheek bone.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment on his parents' strange remarks. "Okay." He glanced towards the sacred tree slowly and licked his lips. "What about Kagome-obaa-san—do you know when she'll be back?"

Rin glanced at the tree and then towards Sesshoumaru. Izayoi had predicted that Kagome would need at least five years to be properly trained by Rin but that was time they didn't have. There was no telling how long they had until Naraku's arrival but if Kagura was with them then, it had to be soon: a month, two, maybe just a few more but no less. "_If—if Izayoi did take her—would she use the whole time?_" She wondered to herself, sending Sesshoumaru an unnerved look.

Sensing his wife's dilemma with answering their son's question Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "We don't know pup."

"Oh." The boy lowered his head and sighed slightly.

"Come on sweet one," Rin leaned her head against her son's shoulder, the boy slightly taller than her already. "We should make our way there—I know Sango's in good hands but—Miroku's a different story, he'll need all the support he can get."

"Really?" Takeshi shrugged a bit confused by the concept. "Why's he need anyone? He's not having the pup."

Rin smiled at her son and sent him a playful look. "It's hard to be on the outside, just waiting for the pup to come." She looked over her shoulder at her husband tauntingly. "You should have seen your father when I was in labor with you." She tried to keep up the playful quality of her voice even as her stomach clenched with dread. "_I have to keep it light for Takeshi-chan—he shouldn't be burdened with worry, he's just a child_."

"I was fine." Sesshoumaru replied shortly but kept up the pretense knowing exactly what Rin was doing for their son.

"You punched a servant in the face." Rin reminded him dryly as her young teenager laughed openly.

"Otou-san did that?" He brought a hand up over his mouth in shock, he couldn't imagine his father acting with such emotional violence.

"Sure did." Rin dropped her voice to a conspirator whisper. "And when he barged in halfway through, breaking the door I might add," She wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders and sent Sesshoumaru a ruthless smile. "—Akane-san actually kicked him out, literally."

"She did not kick me." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned away from his mate slightly as if to assert that he was better than this conversation.

"Oh, she did, I saw." Rin leaned towards her son, whispering loudly. "He pouted for days afterwards."

Takeshi laughed at his father's disgruntled expression. "I can't image it."

Rin nodded in agreement and turned back towards her husband with mock apology on her face. "He had to know sometime." She told him before her expression faded just slightly with seriousness. "Are you going to wait here?"

"It's the best use of my time." Sesshoumaru responded stoically as he lowered himself back to the ground, crossing his legs and leaning against the tree regally.

"I agree," She turned towards Takeshi without another word. "You want to stay with Otou-san or come with me?"

"I'll stay with Chichiue." He changed back to the proper term for father, offering the picked on man some form of respect.

"Okay." Rin nodded and thanked the Kami of Goshinboku for drawing Takeshi towards it instead of towards what she knew was bound to be an ugly situation. "_It's better he stays here—just in case_." She bit her lip, allowing her worry to overtake her as she started into the darkness of the sakura. "I'll send news once we have it!" She called over her shoulder before her brisk pace turned into a full out run.

Watching his wife disappear into the grove, Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards his son, wanting to say something to the boy. "Takeshi."

Takeshi froze as his father said his name, something Sesshoumaru only did during training or in front of none family in order to help Takeshi gain respect from their community. When it was just his father (or his immediate family), he was always the 'pup' because, well, he was just a 'pup' to his father. "Yes?"

"I'm proud of you." He spoke the words without explanation catching the child off guard.

"For what?" Takeshi asked unable to hide the disbelief in his voice caused by his father's admission. "What did I do?"

"It's hard for any man," Sesshoumaru looked away from his son as he spoke, the word 'man' making Takeshi's eyes widen with amazement. "To face his source of great defeat."

"Chichiue?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards his son, looking him directly in the eyes. "And to do it with dignity is even harder." He bowed his head only a fraction of an inch but it was enough to make Takeshi's chest swell. "I know—what happened was humiliating."

Takeshi winced and lowered his head, the swell of pride replaced by embarrassment. "I behaved like a child."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru agreed nonchalantly as he sent his son a slight smile. "But you made up for it by facing Ojii-san with your head held up high." He nodded once and watched as Takeshi raised his head once more, looking at his father curiously. "Everyone fails—that is part of life, it is how we handle failure that makes us who we are: strong or weak." He motioned towards his son, Takeshi crossing the clearing towards his father with amazement marking his every feature. "And today son, you proved you have the potential to be strong."

"Really?" Takeshi whispered the word as he lowered himself to the ground in front of his father.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded and reached up to rub one of the boy's ears. "I expect greatness out of you Takeshi."

"And I will do my best to meet your expectations." Takeshi lowered his head to the ground, bowing before his father both out of respect and to cover up the large grin that had practically split his face. "Arigato—Chichiue." The boy tried to contain his grin as he raised his head back up and looked at his father hopefully.

The look of affection diminished slightly on Sesshoumaru's face as he gazed at his son realizing that if Takeshi was really becoming a man then he needed to know everything about their current predicament. "_It's only right_." He glanced down at the ground, his ears taking in the child's breathes. "Takeshi—it's time you knew the truth."

"About what?"

Sesshoumaru raised his head up slowly and sent his son a pitying smile. "About the future Izayoi Baa-san predicted."

-break-

Inutaisho leaned against the Goshinboku, Kilala curled up beside him asleep. Normally, the nekomata would have been at Kagome's side but for this particular bit of her training the nekomata was not needed or better yet, Kagome didn't want her to be needed. It was one thing for Kilala to attack and Kagome defend, it was another for Kagome to suck the very life energy out of the nekomata's body. Besides, Kilala needed rest at least sometimes and the demon cat wasn't one to object to such an allowance.

Sighing tiredly, Inutaisho placed a hand on top of the large demonic cat's head and rubbed at one of her triangular ears. The texture of her soft fur made his mind wonder to his son, remembering days from long ago when he had rubbed the tiny boy's ears while the child had laid in his lap asleep.

"It was practically a lullaby for him." He whispered his own ears tweaking as Kilala meowed in her sleep from the attention. "He wouldn't sleep unless someone was rubbing his ears." He leaned his head back as images of a tiny face and itty bitty soft ears twitching entered his mind. "He was cute kid, you know?"

Kilala opened one eye as she realized she was being addressed but closed it almost instantly as the sun hit her dilated pupils.

"So curious and—well—mischievous, arrogant, a bit dramatic. He could throw a good fit when he didn't get his way." He laughed slightly to himself but the sound faded almost immediately. "_And what are we doing to him?"_ He raised his head up and looked out across the field towards the two women who were standing amongst the flowers that inhabited it. They had been training for the better part of three years, working nonstop in order to hone Kagome's ability to kill. "_And just as Kagome said: she's become the best at it_."

The demon lord dropped his head to his chin and closed his eyes as a wave of anger built up in his system. Kilala responded to the shift in his emotions by opening her eyes once more and raising her head to look at him. She growled low in her throat to catch his attention and sure enough his eyes snapped opened in response to the sound.

"I know." He told her as he raised his hand and started petting her head again. "There's nothing to be done anymore—I just can't help but feel that," He stopped and leaned his head backwards against the trunk of the tree. "This isn't right—and at the same time I," He stopped and closed his eyes as the sun peeked through the limbs of the Goshinboku warming his face. "I can't stop seeing him—my little boy—and I want to protect him. I didn't protect Sesshoumaru so I—I want to change that with Inuyasha." The wind shifted slightly and he caught the distant scent of Kagome and his wife, the smell of both of them calming. "But, not at such a great cost."

The cat demon growled low in her throat acknowledging his words as she bared her teeth at nothing.

"I have no hand in this though," He continued on as he slumped further against the tree. "No one will change her mind." He opened his eyes and turned towards the field once more, watching both his wife and daughter-in-law. "Kagome would sooner cease to exist than let Inuyasha die." He stopped talking for a moment, Kilala rubbing her nose against his hand in a comforting manner that he barely felt. "Love," He whispered the word, feeling it stick in his throat. "Is a horrible thing."

He closed his eyes, his brain shutting down as his own words made him feel disgusting.

Some distance away, unaware (or perhaps very much aware) of Inutaisho's unsettled thoughts, Izayoi looked at Kagome with a firmly fixed gaze. "Alright Kagome." She began as she looked towards the girl who had now spent five years as her apprentice.

In that time, Kagome had changed physically quite a bit, although due to the magic of the miko realm, she had not aged a day. Her hair, on the other hand, had grown long and now reached down to her mid back, if not a little farther. Her body had become sculpted from exercise, leaving her muscles firmer, although still petite compared to some women she had met in her travels, Ayame. And, in just the past three years, her eyes had lost just a bit of their expressiveness, becoming almost closed off but that was a mask and one she used quite well (at least in front of Izayoi).

Inside, she was very much the same, if not humbled by her own power and self-loathing of her own catastrophic abilities.

"Just like before," Izayoi continued as she turned her attention from Kagome to the field around them. "This will be your final test."

"I understand," Kagome responded as she clasped her hands in front of herself, intertwining her fingers as if for comfort. "What will be my task?"

Izayoi glanced at Kagome briefly before looking out over the field of flowers once more. They were so delicate looking as the breeze pushed at their petals and stems and leaves, rocking them gently. "You have proven you can—take the energy from one thing." She paused for just a second as she decoded her own thoughts. "Now, you must prove you can take it on a mass scale."

"A mass scale?" Kagome narrowed her eyes already following what Izayoi meant but not liking it all the same.

"To kill Naraku you must take the energy from the jewel." Izayoi nodded as if just to herself, the wind picking up around her pulling at her clothing. "To practice how much energy it will actually take to perform that task—you will take the energy out of every flower in this field." Her face stilled for a moment and she thought to smile but didn't. "Of course, this still won't even begin to simulate how much energy is required for Naraku and the jewel but it will be a good indicator of your training's success."

The younger miko nodded her head, hearing Izayoi but secretly resenting her, a fact Izayoi would never know. "_I'm far too well trained for you to read my mind anymore_." Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the woman with a realistically fake smile on her face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kagome responded shortly as she turned away from Izayoi not bothering to hear any further instruction. "_I just have to reach into her mind and I'll know everything anyway_." She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked out at the little unsuspecting flowers, her heart twisting from the sight. "They're so—pretty." She whispered just under her breath quiet enough not to be heard by the woman behind her.

"Find the energy-wells within them." Izayoi began to instruct Kagome without thought only to be interrupted seconds later.

"I know how to do it." Kagome grunted as she opened her hands palm down, allowing her vision to blur so she didn't have to see what she was doing. "I'm not exactly new to this."

Izayoi frowned but didn't say a further word as she lowered her eyes staring at the flowers at her feet. They were tiny, colorful and harmless little plants, completely unhindered by the two women around them. They continued to dance in the wind and the bees continued to buzz about them drinking their nectar, unaware that they were about to die.

Kagome felt her lip tremble for just a second, her whole body starting to shake as she inhaled, preparing for the task set out before her. Briefly, she wondered what color her eyes were in that moment, hoping beyond hope that they were grey. Not wanting anyone to see them, regardless of color, she snapped her eyes shut and widened her fingers as well as her stance, ready now to complete the final test.

With one last deep breath, she allowed herself to reach out with her energy, pushing it from her body and into the world around her. Instantly, she lowered the mental barrier she held so firmly in place all the time now, allowing herself access to every creature in the world around her. She heard the thoughts of birds and spirits and Izayoi and even Inutaisho and Kilala who were with Goshinboku. She heard the voices of the kami that took up residence within the tree's branches and even farther still, the sound of the Goshinboku itself as it hummed softly, singing to the kami for their pleasure.

And underneath all these voices, tiny ones reached out to her. They were so small that the average miko might have overlooked them but to Kagome, as sensitive as she was by nature, they were loud. One by one, she blocked out all other voices. She blocked out Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Kilala; she blocked out the bireds and the spirits; and she blocked out the Kami and the Goshinboku which sang for them, leaving only the flowers of the field in her mental ears.

They didn't think much, their life energy not dedicated to higher thought. Instead, they sang to the breeze, and praised the sun, delighting in its warmth and begging it for more.

Her lips twitched as she heard them whisper: asking for rain but not wanting to lose the sun. "_I can't blame you._" She told them as she began to reach within them, finding the swirling mass of energy that rested in every long stem. "_I love the sun too_."

She inhaled sharply as the warmth of their life energy suddenly flowed throughout her body and she had to stop herself from enjoying the sensation. It wasn't that she enjoyed taking the life from the small periwinkles, it was that she enjoyed the warmth of the energy as it coursed through her veins. It was like drinking hot tea on a cold winter night in France. The way the warm liquid slid down your throat before spreading out into your belly, making your body feel tingly and warm all at once. It was a beautiful sensation that nearly made her toes curl with enjoyment. But now, even as her toes began to curl, she felt sick for even daring to like that warmth: the warmth of these living things' life forces being sucked from their very body.

She didn't let up, however, as she felt the energy flow within her, coursing through her veins faster and faster as her own energy began to deplete from the effort it took to coax energy away from a creature or plants' body. "_Too bad I can't just take their energy and replace the energy I'm losing_." She shook her head and narrowed her eyes in abject concentration.

"_Flowers of winter—."_

She froze as the distant words echoed in her head, a little song she had often heard Inuyasha sing when he thought she was asleep. She had even heard him sing it softly to Shippo when the little boy spent the night in their room. Once, she had asked him about it, and been told that it had been his mother's song, and Eion's before her, and Paedar/Aengas' before even him. A song passed down through generations.

"_Of summer and fall—."_

Her eyes fluttered opened, the energy that she had been taking from the flowers hovering in the air around her as she lost her concentration. She barely noticed the brown and blackened edges of the plants' petals as she looked behind her towards a shocked Izayoi.

"Kagome?" The woman took a step forward, her eyebrows knitted with worry. "What's wrong?"

Kagome didn't respond as she dropped her hand completely, the energy she had been taking from the flowers fading back within them instantly. Pinks, and lilacs, and whites, and yellows seemed to jump back into existence becoming colorful once more as the voice filled Kagome again.

"_Fit in my hand—."_

"_It sounds like a woman."_ She shook her head, the voice so soft and so kind that it tears sprang to her eyes that she couldn't explain. "_Familiar too—like I know that voice._" She told herself as she stepped backwards away from Izayoi, her eyes searching everywhere.

"_Gentle and small_."

Kagome blinked, and dropped her eyes towards the Goshinboku tree, realizing oddly just then that the sound was coming from its direction. She felt something begin to grab at her stomach, pain filling her in a way she had never felt. Her breath suddenly rushed from her body and she gasped falling to her knees, attempting to breathe. "I know that voice." She whispered as tears came to her eyes horrific realization forcing her to her feet even as the pain intensified. "Sango." She took a step forward not even bothering to look at Izayoi as her mind was filled with the woman's voice singing that song.

"_A field of daisies—tiny askew."_

The words were soft but Kagome heard them perfectly well. The pain in her stomach began to lessen allowing her feet to move just a bit faster. "_Her voice—it is, it's coming from Goshinboku_."

"Where are you going?" Izayoi yelled after her as she too started in the direction of Goshinboku. "Kagome." She called, reaching for the girl attempting to grab her arm. "Kagome!" She tried again, finally managed to grasp Kagome's forearm, yanking the girl back. "Listen to me." She demanded even as her heart raced in her own chest, part of her already knowing what Kagome had heard even though she couldn't read Kagome's thoughts to confirm.

"I heard Sango." Kagome filled her in immediately as she pulled away from her mother-in-law and started towards Goshinboku at a faster pace. The pain in her stomach returned within seconds causing her to stop in her tracks as she doubled over. "Ah!"

The sound of her scream finally drew Inutaisho's attention to the two women, the man pushing himself up away from the tree along with Kilala. "Kagome!" He yelled as he hurried towards her Kilala already halfway there by the time he had even stood up.

"_How can she be feeling her, here?"_ Izayoi shook her head even as she mentally calculated what time it was in the earthly realm, her knowledge of the future aiding her now. "_Sango should be in labor—but—why would Kagome feel it and hear her?_"

Kilala reached Kagome's side seconds later, pushing herself underneath Kagome's hunched form to give her support. "Goshinboku." Kagome spoke just in her mind, directing Kilala towards the tree and the sound of Sango's voice continuing the lullaby.

"_Will lead me back to you."_

The last words of the song drifted through the air as Kagome reached the tree half expecting to see Sango standing at the base. "_I could have sworn_." She narrowed her eyes and stopped walking the pain inside of her coming back instantly. "Ow—oh." She clutched at Kilala's fur, the feel of her father-in-law's hand suddenly on her back actually making the pain a little better.

"What the hell is going on?" Inutaisho asked as he looked at his wife but the woman was too distracted by Kagome.

"Kagome," Izayoi reached the girl, standing on the other side of Kilala so she could look her in the eyes. "What do you hear?"

"Sango." She whispered as she lifted her head to look at her mother-in-law. "I hear Sango."

"There's no one here." Izayoi tried to convince her as she glanced towards Goshinboku. "You must be sensing her, that's all."

"Sensing what?" Kagome gasped as the pain came back, her mind going fuzzy for a moment as it consumed her completely.

"Labor—Sango must be in labor." Izayoi supplied and rubbed the side of Kagome's arm, wishing she could take the girl's pain away.

Kagome blinked in response as the pain began to lessen once more much to her great relief. "I need—if she's in labor," Kagome looked at Izayoi, her face and words imploring. "I need to be there."

"There's no need." Izayoi smiled at her reassuringly, having already seen this part of the future she wasn't worried. "Sango will be fine."

"But she's my friend, more, my—my sister," Kagome pushed herself off Kilala, standing firmly upright as the subconscious need to prove her ability forced her to stare Izayoi down. "I need to be there for her."

"Kagome," Izayoi sent her a sympathetic look, a genuine one. "I understand—but she will be fine, I've seen the future, she'll deliver with no complications."

Something in the woman's eyes made Kagome feel a little bit calmer.

"Shut off your mind from her like I trained you too and everything will be fine." Izayoi reached out and cupped the girl's cheek as she glanced at her distraught looking husband behind her. "I promise." She spoke to both of them watching as Kagome just started to nodded in agreement.

"_I'm scared."_

The words flew into her brain, her jaw dropping at the sound as she whipped her head in their direction. Immediately, the sacred tree came into her vision and she gasped as Sango's form filled her eyes. "Sango!" She yelled, as she pushed herself away from Inutaisho, Kilala, and Izayoi, rushing towards the invisible or perhaps nonexistent Sango.

Staring after her completely baffled Izayoi looked towards her husband with wide eyes before she turned to the tree again, seeing nothing. "There's no one there." She whispered even as a strange feeling welled up inside her.

"But—Kagome sees someone." Inutaisho barely said before he too was running after Kagome, Izayoi and Kilala following only moments after.

Standing at Goshinboku, Kagome reached for the tangible woman in front of her, her fingers coming in contact with her arm. "What are you going here?" She asked as she stared at the woman, the pain in her abdomen returning but far weaker than before.

"_I'm scared."_ The girl repeated but her body didn't move. She only stared at Kagome, her eyes sightless and unnerving. "_And it hurts."_

"What hurts?" Kagome asked as Izayoi came to stand behind her, seeing no one in front of Kagome but knowing someone had to be there.

"Is she there Kagome, is Sango there?" She asked desperately, her eyes searching for any indication that there was a person she could not see by the tree.

"_Stomach."_ Sango told her but the response seemed automatic and not intelligent, as if she wasn't actually there but was more a shadow of the real Sango. "_Blood—pain_."

"Blood?" Kagome whispered, completely ignoring Izayoi as the woman stood behind her confused.

"_I'm scared."_ She said one last time as her body began to fade, evaporating right before Kagome's eyes. "_I don't want to go_." The milky outline of her body turned to look at Kagome one more time as she spoke her last words. "_I don't want to die_."

"Sango?" Kagome felt her heart gallop with panic as truth hit her brain like lighting hits a tree. "Oh god!" She yelled but the figure was already disappearing, diminishing into nothingness right in front of Kagome's eyes. "Sango, come back!" She reached for the girl but her hands meet nothing but air. "Oh no—oh dear lord no."

"What did you see?" Izayoi reached for her, yanking on the girl's shoulders so she turned around. "What did you see?"

"Something's wrong." Kagome responded back immediately as her heart galloped with her own panic. "Sango—she—something went wrong with the birth." Her hands shook as she looked all around herself not able to comprehend even where she was for a moment. If it wasn't for Kilala who had come to stand beside Kagome, supporting the girl, she probably would have fallen to the ground from the way her knees began to shake. "There was—blood—and pain."

"There's always blood and pain." Izayoi told her as she looked towards her husband baffled. "It's birth—besides I saw the future and, well, she was fine in it."

"Well something's change!" The girl turned and looked directly at her mother-in-law with huge grey eyes. "I need to get back," She reached out and grabbed Izayoi's shoulders actually shaking the woman earnestly. "And I need to get back now."

"Kagome—things don't change that easily." Izayoi immediately responded as her mind raced trying to understand what Kagome could have possibly seen.

"Bullshit!" Kagome cursed, the sound of the word coming off her clipped tongue making Izayoi and Inutaisho both take an involuntary step back.

"Aa," Izayoi stumbled over her words as her mind raced and raced. "I know the future Kagome," She tried again as she looked at the girl, not sounding convincing even to herself. "Sango will be fine." She tried to reassure fully believing what she said was true. "Besides, your training isn't finished."

"Close enough." Kagome immediately fired back as she glared at the woman with narrowed eyes. "Now show me how to leave this place, right now."

"No," Izayoi crossed her arms over her chest firmly. "I'm the seer Kagome and I know what I saw—she will deliver fine." She huffed as irritation built in her whole body. "_Besides, her training is more important anyway._"

"You know Izayoi," Kagome spoke not believing for a second that the older woman was right in this case. "I can hear your thoughts and I can feel your emotions and damn it," She spat out the word as her eyes became lighter, more brilliant, burning. "Sango's life is far more important than my fucking training."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Watch yours!" Kagome threw back as she pointed straight at the older woman venomously. "A curse word is nothing compared to the ignorance that spews from your lips."

Izayoi's jaw fell opened as did Inutaisho's as Kagome glared at both of them with such burning defiance that it was utterly unnerving to see. "You don't—." Izayoi started to protest but Kagome blatantly interrupted her.

"What, I don't understand?" She spat out the words as she planted her feet firmly in the ground. "I think I understand perfectly well what you're willing to do to get the outcome you want." Her heels dug into the ground as her power began to drip off her body, the bow at her back glowing. "And I may understand why you do it—I'm an empath, after all—but that doesn't mean I agree!"

"Kagome listen!"

"No, you listen!" Her power flared as her words reverberated through the clearing. "I will keep Inuyasha alive; I will give every last bit of energy in my body to do that." She screamed as her power exploded around her, a bright florescent light that made day seem like night by comparison. "But I will not sacrifice the life of someone else I love in order to do it." She stepped forward, raising one glowing hand towards Izayoi's face, her whole body glowing with a pure, brilliant white. "I'm a better miko than that!"

The older miko stepped back as if she had been burned, the memory of her son's own words (seen in visions long ago) filling her. "_I'm a better man than that_."

"Now show me how to leave." Kagome pressed on not bothering to pause long enough for Izayoi to process her own thoughts.

"Kilala knows the way." Izayoi answered easily as she looked away from Kagome unable to look the girl in the eye any longer.

"Kilala!" Kagome turned away from the people she had spent the better part of five years with, without so much as a goodbye. The demon cat was already glowing as she stared at Goshinboku, the ancient knowledge of how her species jumped from realm to realm already awakened in her mind from Kagome's command. Not bothering to question anything, Kagome jumped on the creature's back, grasping at her fur, ready for whatever may come.

The girl didn't have to wait long for the air around Goshinboku to shift, becoming lighter and lighter as a small orb began to form in front of its trunk. It looked exceedingly similar to the one Inutaisho had created five years before drawing her into this world and away from her own. It swirled and sizzled as energy built within it, taking shape right before her eyes. She could see the fuzzy outline of the world on the other side as the orb widened, growing bigger and bigger, preparing for the two who would seek entry into the world on the other side.

"Let's go!" Kagome commanded the second the orb had opened just enough to let them through. With a great roar, Kilala complied, shoving her body forward into the brightness. The large portal seemed to swallow the two up without a second thought and before Inutaisho and Izayoi could even blink, it disappeared severing their connection to Kagome permanently.

Staring after them, Izayoi allowed her shoulders to slouch as she felt a great weight fall upon her. "_Is it possible_," She asked herself as her stomach sank with a deep, intense, self-hatred. "_Is Sango really in trouble—did I let my need to protect Inuyasha cloud my judgment?" _She moaned and brought her hands up to her face, covering it as she felt her stomach knot.

"Izayoi?" Inutaisho whispered beside her as he dropped a hand down to her shoulder, squeezing.

"I think," She pulled her hands away from her face, tightening her grip on her emotions. "We might have changed fate." She seemed to realize the implications of her words the second she said them, her eyes become large with the knowledge. "We changed fate."

"What do you mean?" Inutaisho looked at his wife intently as a gnawing feeling entered his gut.

"Sango was supposed to have an easy birth," She nodded her head as she spoke, happiness begin to bubble within her as she grasped what this all meant. "If it changed, then—we've changed something." She snapped her chin upwards and looked at her husband with a giant smile on her face. "Fate's changed—it's already changed.

The dog demon bit his lip, his sharp fangs piercing it, drawling blood. "And at what cost?" He spoke quietly, trying to contain his anger but beginning to fail. "Our granddaughter?"

"Don't act so—," She stopped and glared at him, disguising her own disgust with herself the best she could, pride preventing her from showing it. "High and mighty Inutaisho."

"I'm not." He responded back flatly as he narrowed his eyes at her darkly. "I'm simply stating a fact." He sent her a sarcastic, nearly sadistic smile. "Everything's finally in place—after hundreds of years of planning." He watched as she looked away from him refusing to make eye-contact. "That girl has officially been raised to be a pig to slaughter and our grandchild is having trouble birthing—oh goodie—fate's changed."

"Inutaisho!" She snapped the pure amount of anger in her voice unnatural for a miko of her talents. "I did what had to be done."

His mouth dropped opened a little and he stared with disbelief in his eyes. "You sentenced Kagome to death and maybe even Sango."

"I protected our son's life!" She shot back her voice desperate and pleading as she finally let her emotions through.

"And at what cost?" He ignored them all though, his own emotions fueling his need to tell her exactly how he felt. "Do you think Inuyasha would want to live knowing that his mate—his child," He bit out the word as he reached for her, grabbing her shoulders as of to force her to hear him. "Had to die for it to happen?"

"I don't care." Izayoi shoved him away, tears forming in her eyes. "I had to protect him—he's my—he's my little boy."

"He's a man!" Inutaisho reached for her, grabbing her hands and yanking her forward. "And no man would want to live without the woman they love." He explained as he forced her to look him in the eye. "I didn't want to live without you."

Her mouth snapped shut at his words, feeling them to her very core. "Taisho," She whispered as her heart tore in her chest but she refused to hear him and believe in his opinion. "You just don't understand."

"No I don't." He dropped her hands as he spoke, looking into her eyes as if they were alien to him. "The Izayoi I knew would never put innocent lives in danger just to alter fate."

"The Izayoi you knew," She looked down at the ground, her words barely above a whisper. "Disappeared the day you stabbed yourself through the heart on Sesshoumaru's blade."

Inutaisho froze, whatever words he had to say dying on his lips as she spoke.

"I died that day." She raised her head up and looked at him, deep chestnut eyes filled with honesty. "And what was left alive promised, promised, to keep the only part of you I had left alive." Her voice wobbled and her lips trembled as she reached for him needing to touch him. "He was all I had," She whispered as her fingertips connected with his cheek. "I spent the rest of my life trying to think of any way I could to keep him alive." She dropped her chin down not able to look at him anymore but kept her hands perched on his skin. "I asked my father, my grandfathers to lie—to hide the truth." Her fingers slid down the edge of his jaw, falling to his chest. "I asked Myoga and Totosai to obey Sesshoumaru's orders and keep Inuyasha away from that god forsaken place!" She practically snarled the words as she suddenly gripped his haori before raising her head up to look him in the eye. "But fate was too strong!"

For a moment, Inutaisho didn't speak. Instead, he looked at his wife seeing her desperation, acknowledging it, but still not agreeing with it. "How can a miko who sees the future," He looked at her, his face taunt as he tried to find a way to explain himself to her. "Not see what she has done to her own son?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A life without your mate," Inutaisho shook his head slowly from side to side. "For a demon—you would rather be dead than live that life."

"It's too late now, anyway." Izayoi told him even as her heart began to sink in her chest. "What's done is done."

"And if Kagome dies?" He spoke, a bit of his earlier venom returning to his voice. "Sango dies?"

"Then at least," She didn't look at him as she spoke, not able to face him. "He's alive."

"And if he dies?" Her husband pressed, wanting nothing more than to grab her and yank to her feet but he resisted.

"Then fate prevails." Izayoi whispered the words, barely able to release them from her mouth.

Inutaisho was silent for a moment before, against his better judgment, he reached down and grabbed Izayoi's shoulders. She gasped as he drug her to her feet, his golden eyes finding her own brown ones within seconds. He knew she had to be looking him in the eye when he spoke his next words. "And if they all die?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped but she didn't say a thing, she couldn't dare to admit that even with future sight she had not predicted the possibility of fate being that cruel.

"Then fate's a bastard, right?" He supplied for her as he released her, allowing her to sink to the ground without another word.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review _

**A/N:** There is a super long installment for everyone. I loved the reviews I received for last chapter, they are amazing and highly appreciated. We are truly coming to the finish at this point if you know this many of the secrets about this complicated family! But I'm not done, there's still a lot more to come. Keep the theories coming though; I'm curious to see who figures out the ending first. The foreshadowing is present. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Bonus Point**:

Which is worse: Inuyasha Character Death or Kagome Character Death-_no Sango for now_? And no I won't tell you who or why or where or how or if, either will actually die. (Evil Sadistic Smile)

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point**:

The answer is three: twin girls and a boy! Congrats to the winners:

AiydanWarrior, Sitchine, Kan78, Leomae, Asian Delicacy, Kittyzluzme1234, atem4321, sessylovr, TachiMakoto, Cagome, IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl, Glon Morski, ryndc-chan, Catalina Luna Moon, love INUYASHA and kagome, AriaLuvsInu

**Real quick, a note on Kilala vs. Kirara: **

I know the Japanese hiragana form of her name isきらら, which is literally translated into English as 'Ki''Ra''Ra.' However, the Japanese pronounce their 'R' sound like 'L' under specific circumstances (referred to as a soft 'r' when it is done) as is the case with our nekomata friend. Even though they still represent this sound with 'r' characters, it does in fact sound more like an English 'l' than an English 'R.' Thus, when I personally translate from hiragana to what is referred to as Romaji (English version of Japanese words; not translation just sounds), I tend to use letters that don't exist in Japanese so the word is pronounced correctly. In this particular case, I change the 'R' to 'L' to accommodate the actual pronunciation of the name itself, which is closer to Kilala than Kirara.

Either way, the name is pronounced the same whether written Kirara (Japanese Accent Needed) or Kilala. Still, it's just a personal preference when push comes to shove, sorry if it bothers anyone, hope my explanation was at least interesting.

**Next Chapter:**

**To Save**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

7/24/2014


	103. To Save

_Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

****This chapter contains a lemon. If you wish to skip the lemon, simply stop reading at the one lined dialogue of "**_**No**_**" in italics.****

**Chapter One Hundred and Three**

**To Save**

Inuyasha ran through the forest of dormant cherry trees, his eyes focused not on his surroundings or the small snow covered pathway he was running on but, instead, on the light he could see from a hanging lantern in the distance. It was swaying back and forth from the early morning breeze, the refraction of its lamplight hitting little snowflakes that were flying off a barely identifiable roof from the wind. Off to his right, another source of light scarcely caught his attention as his feet hit a patch of snow, a loud crunch leaping into the air from the impact.

Just peeking out from behind the lowest point of the trees, dawn's most early light was beginning to come to life. He felt the coldness of the air in his throat when he inhaled sharply from the sight and he licked his lips. For a brief moment, his mind turned to Kagome imagining her returning to this world, seeing that dawn light before she saw him.

"_Kagome_—." The name registered in the deepest regions of his soul, resounding throughout him. His heart contracted a little bit in his chest but he let the feeling pass without giving it too much thought. "_There're bigger things—more impor_," He stopped the word before he could really think it, the demon in him beginning to growl from the idea. "Arg!" He grunted and shook his head forcing himself to refocus on the present. "_It doesn't matter what's more important or not. They're both important, equally so._" He closed his eyes for just a second to control the unpleasant feeling in his stomach. "_Kagome—she doesn't need me right now and—Miroku does._"

His eyes snapped back opened as the thought drove his legs to move further and faster. A puff of white in front of his face told him how cold it actually was around him but he ignored it. The vague light of the sun coming back to life made his pupils retract a little as the house that had seemed so distant only seconds before became a looming tangible shape in front of him. The trees that had lined his path gave way for the openness of the winter courtyard and he pushed himself to move a little faster as his ears twitched on his head taking in muffled sounds.

He could hear women shouting back and forth, the sound of their voice stifled by the walls that separated him from the inside of the house. Akane-san's commanding voice was underneath their own, somehow quieter and yet obviously in charge. "_What's she saying?"_ His ears swiveled on his head, trying desperately to understand her above the women.

Not slowing for his life, even as he focused on trying to understand her voice, Inuyasha leapt forward across the last twenty feet to the house. His feet slammed against the wood of the porch as he landed, not bothering to control his descent as the smell of blood filled his nose. Following the smell, Inuyasha turned immediately to his left the claws of his toes scraping the floorboards as he used them to keep himself from falling flat on his face.

One of his ears creased as Akane's voice reached him once more and this time he was able to make out exactly what she said: "Watashi wa ashi o miru."

His heart stopped in his chest and a lump formed in his throat. "_She can see the feet?_" Confusion mounted in his mind. "_But—babies come head first, right?" _He shook off his confusion as he rounded the corner of the long porch, so that he was running along the building's front porch. It took him only seconds to make it halfway down the porch, where the entrance to the building was opened wide.

Turning so quickly he actually slid, Inuyasha entered the long hallway that ran from the very front to the very back of the building. Instinctively, he lifted his nose, searching for Miroku's scent. The smell of blood was strong, however, and he felt a wave of dizziness strike his body but he ignored it wholly pushing himself to focus on the smells underneath it. Distress hit him first, the scent murky and nauseating but mixed with it was a scent he had known for eleven, almost twelve years: the scent of his son.

Running down the hallway, he barely noticed the way his feet smacked loudly against the wood. He only had room in his mind for that scent. Reaching the end of the hall, he took a deep breath, nearly panting as Miroku's distraught scent grew closer and closer to him. It seemed to fill him, awakening his fatherly instincts so completely within himself that he started to whine, calling for his son in a language Miroku didn't really know.

Vaguely, he registered Akane-san's voice once more, pure desperation floating up in her throat. "Hayaku!" She shouted, demanding her assistants to hurry up. "Orokana!" She hissed, the insult hanging in the air as Inuyasha pushed himself even harder.

"_Something's wrong—very wrong_." He told himself as he neared the last corner he needed to turn. Miroku's scent was overwhelming now, telling him that he was nearly there. Turning the corner, his feet nearly leaving the ground altogether, Inuyasha felt his heart jump into his throat, lodging itself there.

His feet that had been moving faster than any human (and perhaps some demons) would find possible, came to an abrupt halt. Golden eyes widened and winced as he took in the dead-end of the hallway before him. He could hear the women running in a closed off room, their voices hushed and loud all at once as they panicked. But, it wasn't the sound of their voices or the panic he felt himself, which made his heart tremble in his chest.

Inuyasha took a careful step forward, one clawed hand reaching out towards his son who was leaning unmoving against the wall, knees pressed to his chest. Black hair, that was normally tied into a small rattail at the nap of his neck was loose, yet plastered to his skin with a glue made of sweat and blood. The strange substance was smeared down his neck in the form of what looked like fingerprints and continued in a spotty pattern down his shirt sleeve. It almost looked like someone had been holding onto him with blood soaked hands and then had been ripped away. His blank black eyes stared at the door across from him, seeing it and not seeing it all at once. His lips formed words but no sound accompanied them as he continued to stare.

"Miroku." Inuyasha finally managed to whisper, his breath ragged but not from exertion. He watched as Miroku's eyes flickered just slightly with realization. "Miroku." He tried again and watched as the man gradually lifted up his head, turning slowly to look at his father without really seeing him.

"Captain?"

The voice was tiny and frightened and Inuyasha recognized it immediately as he glanced down at Miroku's hip. Peeking out from his spot right next to Miroku's side, the little fox demon stared at the Captain with horror traced on his every feature. "Shippo." Inuyasha identified as he finally found his feet once more, taking a step forward towards the catatonic Miroku and his other little son. "What are you—doing up?"

Shippo's little lip quivered and he hiccupped, a sure indication that he had been crying. "Miroku—needed me." He explained as he tried to set his face into a firm and adult like expression but failed miserably as his chin wobbled.

"How very brave." Inuyasha tried to smile at the boy but found it nearly impossible to do so as Miroku seemed to finally see him.

"O—." His lips formed the sound as Akane-san screamed inside the room, her voice shrill.

"Watashi ga hippatte imasu."

Inuyasha felt bile rise in his throat from her words, the knowledge of what was happening inside frightening him just as it did Miroku. "_I don't wanna know what she has to pull_." He told himself even though, deep down, he already knew.

Years of birthing animals on a farm in the middle of the country side had taught him a thing or two. First, babies should be born head first, any other way is dangerous for both mother and child. Second, if you have to help the mother give birth by reaching inside her she is more likely to tear, which causes greater and more life threatening infections. Third, if you have to pull the baby out then there is a high probability that either mother or child or both, will not survive either by infection afterwards or complications throughout. And forth, regardless of that chance, you have to try.

"Hippatte?" Miroku whispered from the ground his eyes widening for a moment before he began to shake. "Pull?"

"Miroku." Inuyasha mumbled his son's name as he lowered himself to the ground in front of him, pushing his thoughts away for now.

A sudden scream pierced the air and Miroku's eyes snapped towards the door. "Sango." His whole face contorted into a look of extreme anxiety as he said her name.

Inuyasha stared at the door anxiety gripping him as well as he looked at the seemingly harmless piece of wood. He could hear Sango's labored breathing on the other side, a sound he was glad Miroku was not able to actually hear. She moaned next, the hiss of her voice forcing him to look away and smash his ears down on his skull. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through in that moment. "_The baby's backwards—and they're pulli—."_ He swallowed the words even though he hadn't spoken them.

"Sango," Shippo said the name so softly it was scarcely heard by even Inuyasha's demon ears. "She—why she screaming?"

Inuyasha looked down at the boy's big green eyes, feeling horrible that he was experiencing such a horrific event. "She hurts—a lot." He licked his lips and opened his arms towards the boy inviting him into their safety.

"But why?" Shippo whimpered as he took the invitation without scrutiny and buried his head in Inuyasha's warm chest. The older dog demon enveloped him in the sleeves of his haori allowing the child the opportunity to hide within his embrace. Within seconds, he felt Shippo's back quack as well as the dampness of his small tears.

"For the pup," He told the kit softly as he offered what little comfort he could. "A mother will do anything for a pup—even things that cause pain."

Shippo pressed his ear against the spot right above Inuyasha's heart, the sound of it pounding comforting him far greater even his words. "Papa's too, right?"

"Yes." Inuyasha told him softly as he brought a hand up and rubbed the boy's head, petting him slightly. "A father—will do anything to protect their pups." Something in his words made him pause, memories for long ago brushing against his mind.

_The sea was calm and cool as Inuyasha stood on the helm's deck, looking out over the tepid water as he steered his vessel. He smiled as the sails gently filled with air, the sound making his ears twitch as the wind hummed causally. He closed his eyes against the warmth, a soft smile on his face as his body relaxed from the pure peacefulness of the night. The peace was abruptly halted when he heard the telltale sounds of tiny feet shuffling on the deck below him. Tilting his head back he sniffed the air catching the smell he had already knew he would detect easily. _

"_Miroku," He mumbled the name even as he looked towards the staircase across from him, listening as the shuffling feet turned to slight thumps on the stairs. "What's he doing up?"_

_Within seconds, a head and shoulders appeared before him and he smiled slightly as he watched the little boy squint in the dark. The moon simply wasn't bright enough tonight for human eyes to see much._

"_Captain?" The little boy stood one hand dangerously close to his mouth as if he were about to suck his thumb. He furrowed his brows visuably and took a step forward in the dark uncertain. "Um—Myoga?" He tried again, his small body seeming even smaller as he ducked his head a little bit worriedly._

"_What are you," Inuyasha finally spoke, taking pity on the young boy. "Doing awake, pup?"_

_Miroku perked up instantly as he heard the calming sound of Inuyasha's familiar voice and without so much as a single whimper, crossed the deck in the dark. "I—," He explained as he hurried towards Inuyasha's side, the symbol of protection the older man provided making him feel secure. "I had 'nother bad dream."_

"_Another?" Inuyasha commented as he tied off the helm with the rope that always dangled by the wheel, ready to perform such an action. "What about?" He asked as casually as possible just as Miroku reached his side, his small hands hesitantly reaching for Inuyasha himself but stopping before they made it all the way to his own clawed fingers. _

"_Ma—," He sniffled and tried to look bigger than he was but at nine years old he was pretty small still from years of undernourishment. "Mama."_

"_I see." Inuyasha nodded as he reached out his hand towards Miroku's frozen one. Gently he encompassed the hand with his own large one and knelt down in front of Miroku getting close enough that even the human boy could see him in the dark. "Do you want to talk about this time?"_

_Looking up at his Captain (a man he would later recognize more affectionately as his father) Miroku shook his head, the warmth of the hand holding his own making him feel calm. "Not really," He flinched slightly as a few memories from the dream jumped into his head but he quickly pushed them away. "I just—I don't—I can't sleep." _

_Inuyasha straightened at Miroku's words and looked around himself discretely. There was no crew around that he could see him especially at this time of night. Knowing this, Inuyasha glanced back down at the bow and in an unusual display of affection opened his arms. "It's okay." He whispered softly as Miroku stared at him a little surprised. "I'm here." _

_Still, the little boy couldn't deny himself the opportunity for comfort and without too much thought, darted forward into the safety of those arms. _

The memory faded away within seconds and still holding onto Shippo, Inuyasha turned to look at his son once more. "_That was the first time I ever hugged him—or anyone really besides mother and my grandfathers_." He bit the inside of his cheek, the memory leaving a warm feeling in his otherwise cold stomach. "Pup," He called out towards Miroku, watching as his dark eyes focused just ever so slightly at the word. "Pup."

Miroku blinked as the term of endearment hit his consciousness, waking him up for just a moment. "Tou—?" He managed to say as he turned in time to look at his father, his eyes unnervingly vacant of emotion.

Inuyasha nodded as he looked into those eyes, seeing the pain deep within them. "It's okay." He whispered to Miroku as he took one hand off Shippo's back to bring to his older son's shoulder. "Otou-san's here."

For a moment, it looked as if Miroku hadn't heard a word his father had said but, before Inuyasha could become too worried, his expression began to change. The deadness of his eyes made way for a pain so intense that it made Inuyasha flinch and the thin line of his lips broke into a grimace. "She's—pain—so-so much pain and—." He whispered and his eyes glassed over with unshed tears. "I—I can't do—I can't do anything."

"I know." Inuyasha leaned towards his son, resting his forehead against Miroku's own. "I know." He repeated as he smelt the scent of Miroku's complete trepidation.

"Why—." Miroku's shoulders began to shake a little and he pulled away from his father trying to keep his composure but failing. "Why—why her?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered honestly as he stared at his son, wishing he could lessen his pain somehow.

Suddenly, the air around them grew unnaturally still and quiet both men regardless of demon or human blood feeling the shift in the atmosphere. They turned to the door that separated them from the chaotic world of childbirth and held their breath. On the other side, Inuyasha could hear the heavy breathing of Sango and Akane-san. He could even hear sounds that would haunt him for the rest of his life, the squish of blood and the unholy tearing of flesh. A gasp soon followed and then the hasty sound of footsteps and women whispering.

Unsure exactly of what had just happened, the dog demon stood up without warning. Shippo whined against him and buried his head further in Inuyasha's chest but the older man barely noticed. His ears strained as Miroku managed to stand up as well, albeit shakily. One of his trembling hands reached up and grabbed his father's sleeve to help steady himself.

"Kokyū suru."

Inuyasha heard the words as clear as if they had been said right beside his ear. The sound of fabric rubbing desperately against a tiny body made his knees go weak as he finally realized exactly what he had heard and what he currently was hearing.

"Kokyū suru."

He heard the words again, the importance of them making him sick. "_Breathe_—." They echoed in his head, a mocking reverberation against his skull. "_The pup's not breathing_."

"Sango-san."

Miroku's grip on his sleeve tightened as he heard his wife's name. "Sango—," He repeated it as if he were a mocking bird and took a step forward towards the door, pulling his father along. "Oh god—please."

"It hurts."

Inuyasha heard Sango's whisper and wondered if the women in the room spoke English at all. The thought slipped from his head, however, as a tiny sound filled his every sense quite suddenly. It started as something akin to a squawk, like an angry bird guarding a nest and then it cracked, almost like a puppy when it tries to bark for the first time.

"Yokatta!"

The woman's voice, who had whispered breathe over and over, jumped into the air her happiness as she said "_I'm glad"_ making Inuyasha's heart stop dead in his chest. The soft squawk/bark sound began to grow louder, a rattle developing in it as the women in the room released a collective sigh of relief.

Miroku's head raised and his jaw dropped as he too realized exactly what he was hearing. "Baby? He whispered, the awe in his voice nearly contagious.

"Baby." Inuyasha repeated for him, wanting him to really hear the words. "A baby."

"Oh my," Miroku lost his composure as he fell forward landing hard on his knees. "A baby—my baby."

"Motto?" Akane-san's voice jumped into the air, the sound of it somewhere between confused and horrified.

Kniting his eyebrows together, Miroku turned towards his father quickly, not sure what had been said. "Motto?" He repeated and with great effort pushed himself back to his feet, staring at his father baffled. "That means more—what more?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha replied even as his ears swiveled on his head, drawn to the sound of feet coming towards them from the hallway he had entered through moments before.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Rin called out as she turned into the small dead-end hallway, her dark eyes looking instantly between Inuyasha and Miroku. "Miroku-kun—?" She said the name as if it were dangerous to say out loud, biting her lip as she noticed the tenseness of his form. On the other side of the wall, the baby continued to cry, tiny lungs working perfectly. "The pup's okay?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered the question as he glanced at his sister-in-law briefly before turning towards his still tense son. "_He has every right to be—we still don't know what's going on—hell I'm tense_!" He pulled Shippo a little tighter to his chest, even as the small boy peeked his head out from behind the red sleeves, staring at the door as he listened to the baby wail. "The baby was backwards from what I can gather but," Inuyasha licked his lips as he spoke, glancing at Miroku who didn't seem to hear a word he was saying. "The baby was born—it's crying," He looked towards the door, the sound of the cry was still loud having not diminished even as the woman who had made it start screaming tried to hush it. "—and now, I don't know what's happening."

"Akane-san hasn't called Miroku in yet?" Rin took a step towards them, her normally happy expression gone and in its place an apprehensive one.

"No," Inuyasha answered in his son's place knowing Miroku wouldn't dare break eye contact with the door just yet. "Akane-san did say—motto, though."

Rin's eyes widened as she understood what the two men had not been able to fathom. "Twins."

"What?" Miroku finally whipped his head around towards the woman he had practically been ignoring.

"Motto—more—," She supplied carefully as she looked at her young adopted nephew sympathetically. "If there's more, then there's twins."

It was a logical conclusion, they couldn't deny that but it still made both Inuyasha and Miroku feel decidedly light headed. "Twins?" Miroku's mouth dropped opened a little bit and he raised one hand up to grab at his forehead where a headache was settling. "Twins—no way—I—wow."

In much the same state as his son, Inuyasha blinked several times as he too tried to understand the implications of what Rin had said. He had often helped animals birth multiples who were not supposed to have litters and although they were normally successful, he also knew they had a far greater chance of problems arising during labor and delivery. "But," He shook his head to clear his thoughts, unsuccessfully. "Wouldn't we know beforehand?" He looked towards her pleadingly. "Can't you tell?"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no." Rin supplied as she looked towards the door, her nose twitching as she scented the room. "_Blood?"_ She blinked rapidly as the thick smell entered her nose. Some blood, really quite a bit of blood was to be expected during birth but this, from what Rin could tell, was far more than normal. "_Too much blood means—complications_."

Suddenly, the door opened, a young woman wearing a surprisingly clean yukata stepping out of the room with a tiny screaming white bundle in her arms. "Rin-sama." She bowed slightly as she noticed her mistress but didn't acknowledge her long as she turned towards Miroku. "Miroku-sama." She smiled softly at the man but there was a certain worry in her eyes that she couldn't quite cover up. "Anata no," She approached him slowly holding up the screaming infant for the whole group to see. "Musuko."

Miroku felt his whole world flip upside down as he saw the small screaming, beat red face of the baby for the first time. "_Musuko—son_." He thought as he studied the annoyed look on the tiny face and the tuff of brown hair that crowned his head; his mother's hair. A gumless mouth wailed in protest to the cold air of the outside world, the little boy missing his mother's womb. Tiny hands reached out of the blanket and miniature fingers squeezed at nothing as the boy hiccuped and squawked. "Oh dear—lord in heaven." Miroku felt his heart swell with instant and unrelenting love.

The woman holding the infant smiled sweetly, the worry hidden in her eyes easily ignored by the new father. "Ano?" She mumbled softly and offered the bundle to Miroku.

Miroku looked at the woman as if she were crazy, his eyes large as he shook his head back and forth hurriedly. "He's so small." He told her as he looked down at the tiny bundle, not realizing that the woman spoke no English whatsoever. "I couldn't hold something so small."

The woman tilted her head to the side but didn't appear all that confused. After all, Miroku wasn't the first man scared to hold his newborn. Patiently, she stepped a little closer to Miroku, her eyes reassuring as she extended her hands out towards him. "Daijoubu, Daijoubu." She repeated the phrase to reiterate her point.

"Miroku-kun," Rin spoke behind him as she too stepped a little closer to the man, sending Inuyasha a smile as she did so. "It's okay—you won't hurt him, he's strong."

Looking up at the woman, the sound of the baby crying making something within him mellow, Miroku nodded but didn't look wholly convinced. Still, he finally opened his hands and with great care the midwife placed the screaming infant within them. Immediately, he pulled the child tight against his chest as if afraid he might drop him.

Pulling even farther away from Inuyasha's chest, Shippo strained his neck to look at the squirming bundle. "That's a baby?" He mumbled as he stared at the ugly red faced thing with a scrunched up nose.

"Sure is." Inuyasha nodded his head but didn't say another word as he stared at his grandchild, his grandson. "_I'm a Jii-chan_." He told himself as his heart swelled with all the affection he had ever known within it.

Holding the baby close to himself Miroku tried to breathe but found it nearly impossible. "Hi," He greeted the child as he stared at the crying face. "Hi there—little boy." He whispered the word with such disbelief that he was almost unable to speak the next ones. "I'm your dad." His voice trembled as he spoke as if at any moment he was going to wake from a dream. "I'm your dad." He said them again this time forcing himself to say them firmly, believing in them. "I'm a dad." He laughed and brought his eyes up to his own father. "I'm a dad."

"You are." Inuyasha agreed as he stared at Miroku's smile, the man unable to stop himself from having one happy moment.

"And you," He laughed again and looked down at the little face. "This is your—," He glanced up and the smile widened as he angled the infant so that (had his eyes been opened) he would have seen Inuyasha. "Jii-chan."

Inuyasha smiled brightly as the little infant's eyes finally opened revealing the chocolate brown of Sango's visage. "Hello there pup." He spoke softly as those brown eyes warmed his very soul.

"Ah!"

They froze as Sango's scream entered the air, the scent of pain overwhelming to all the demons in the hallway.

"Kami-sama." Rin whispered from her spot next to her nephew her eyes shimmering with tears as she identified the sound for what it was. Being the only person in the room currently who had ever experienced childbirth, she knew greater than anyone what a sound like that one meant. "She must be in horrible pain—horrible."

"Damn it," Miroku cursed as he took in the sound as well, hating the pain he could hear coming from his wife's lips. "There has to be something I can do?" He turned towards his father and Rin as he held the calming infant a little closer to his body. "I'd do anything."

"There's nothing." Inuyasha supplied softly, his eyes apologetic as he glanced down at the little bundle. "_He's falling asleep_." He noticed, his lips twitching in amusement as he took in the brown haired boy's drooping eyes. "_It does take a lot of energy to be born_."

Another growl like scream entered the air and the poor group collectively winced in response.

"Rin-sama?" The young midwife who had been standing patiently made her presence known once more, her worried eyes now becoming terrified as she took in the horrific growl.

Trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible, Rin glanced at the midwife expectantly. "Hai?"

The young woman bowed as she was acknowledged before she raised her head once more. "Sango-sama wa komatte masu." She looked at the ground as she spoke not able to make eye contact with Rin or anybody else.

Hearing what she had said, Inuyasha shifted Shippo slightly so that he had one hand truly free. "_Sango's in trouble?" _He narrowed his eyes and stared at the young girl, wanting to shake her for the lack of specific information._ "But what kind of trouble—stupid wench be specific!_"

"Nani ga okotta no ka?" Rin asked immediately as the scent of blood made her head spin a little.

"Akane-sama wa," She brought her hands in front of herself, fidgeting as she delivered the bad news. "Shikyū ga haretsu to kangaete iru."

Inuyasha's breath stopped in his throat as the dangerous quality of the young mid-wife in training's sentence made him sick to his stomach. "_Her uterus ruptured—Sango's uterus ruptured_."

"Iya." Rin mumbled as one of her hands jumped to her chest and she took an unconscious step backwards.

"What happened?" Miroku looked between the two adults he knew spoke English, his Nihon-go was pretty much perfect but that didn't mean there weren't words he had never been exposed to. The baby in his arms jumped awake from the sudden vibration of his father's chest accompanied by his loud words.

No one responded to Miroku as the baby's cry entered the air, neither Inuyasha nor Rin able to think of exactly what to say. The dog demon felt his mouth go dry and an ache form in his heart identical to the one he felt when Kagome had disappeared. He inhaled deeply, trying to gain control of the pain that started to run through his body but the smell that entered his nose made him nearly throw up instead.

The small kitsune in his arms seemed to smell it too, his large green eyes turning towards the room where Sango and the other baby were. "I know that smell." He said slowly as his hands began to shake and his eyes filled with tears. "My papa—."

Realizing exactly what Shippo was referring to, Inuyasha pulled Shippo closer to his heart so the child could hear it over the commotion within the room.

"What smell?" Miroku asked as he instinctively bounced the child in his arms trying to sooth him.

Rin glanced at Inuyasha briefly, wondering if the father would be able to tell his son the truth. She saw the trepidation on Inuyasha's face accompanied by his own depression and horror. It was a look she could honestly say should never have appeared on his handsome features. Gulping, she turned back towards Miroku, her eyes full of apology that she tried to hide yet failed. Blinking she looked towards the tiny child in his arms, watching as the baby began to settle, his cries dulling just a little as he was soothed by his father.

"Miroku-kun," She spoke slowly, drawing the man's attention towards herself as she continued to stare at the wee babe in his arms. "May I hold him?" She requested softly as pity for the child and for the father overwhelmed her heart.

Confused by the silence and refusal to answer his question, Miroku looked towards his aunt. "Um—." For a moment it looked as if Miroku would say no, his eyes narrowing protectively. The moment passed, however, and cautiously he handed the infant over to the older woman, his eyes watching protectively as Rin pulled the child close to her chest with ease.

Curiosity filled the little Shippo as he pushed away from Inuyasha's chest and without a second thought jumped onto Rin's shoulder. She turned away from the child at the impact and smiled weakly at the little boy, nuzzling him only briefly before turning her attention towards the babe. Shippo followed her lead, his wide green eyes looking down into the tiny face without saying anything.

"Konnichiwa." Rin spoke softly for them both as she looked down into the infant's scrunched up face. "Go," Her voice broke just a little and she tried to smile as the baby opened his eyes. "Gomen." She managed to say as she brought the little boy closer to her holding him protectively and a little higher so Shippo could see better. "Gomen nasai."

"Gomen nasai?" Miroku repeated the words, knowing that they meant 'sorry' but not understanding why Rin had spoken them. "What did you smell?" He pressed a little bit more firmly as he turned back towards Inuyasha who was standing with his now empty arms awkwardly at his sides. "Otou-san?"

Inuyasha lifted his head up, the pain in his eyes making Miroku's heart stop in his chest. "Sango," He whispered the name as if it were as fragile as the girl herself. "She—the blood, the girl," He motioned towards the still assistant with one slightly shaking hand. "Knows why—um," He cleared his throat as he felt it tighten. "Sango's uterus," He looked up at his son watching the look of confusion on Miroku's face from the strange body part's name. "The—the uterus is where the baby—babies are." He supplied vaguely before he finally pulled his eyes away from Miroku in favor of staring at his newborn grandson in Rin's arms instead. Instinctively he inhaled the boy's scent. It was so soft and gentle, like a tiny pond in the middle of a river valley, it was so subtle in fact that the scent of Sango's blood instantly washed it out, overpowering it completely. "Sango's—uterus, it ruptured."

Miroku's eyes went wide and sightless, he didn't need to really know what a uterus was in order to know that anything rupturing during labor was bad.

"If that happens—well—the mother she, she—bleeds." The dog demon took a deep breath hating every moment of this conversation and every word he had to say within it. "And—there's nothing—," He paused and closed his eyes, the ears on his head searching for some sound that was comforting. He could just make out the shallowness of Sango's breathing as it became slower and slower but that was a sound that wasn't even remotely heartening. "_My daughter_." He thought absently as he imagined Sango's sweet smile and her bright chocolate eyes dancing with mirth as she teased him. "_It took so long for her to show us that smile_." He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his son, the man was staring back at him but didn't appear to see him at all. "There's nothing you can do to stop it." He sniffed slightly as he controlled himself knowing in this moment he had to be strong, just like every other moment of his life.

Miroku didn't quite notice that Inuyasha had stopped talking. His mind had ceased to really take in any information the second he had heard the word 'nothing.' "_What an empty word_." He thought as the happiness he had felt only moments before while holding his newborn son faded into pure desolation. "_Nothing—nothing,"_ His knees buckled and he fell backwards landing on the ground with a hard slap echoing around him. He knew he should have felt pain but he felt nothing, nothing at all. "_Without Sango—there's nothing_."

"_Do you have something to live for miss?" Inuyasha knelt in front of the disgruntled woman, trying to catch her eye as she wrapped her arms around her thin frame._

"_Who wants to live," She whispered as she raised her face, the hollows of her cheeks nothing compared to her vacant eyes. "When their body has been raped of life?"_

The odd memory jumped into his head and for a moment, Miroku saw his father asking Sango that question so many years before. Back then her answer had been filled with hate and pain and was evidence of the travesty that had been committed against her body, her mind, and her soul. He had sympathized with her then, as the Captain probably had, and had made it his personal duty to protect her from all harms. For years he had succeeded, making her safe and happy to the point that her problems seemed to drift away.

She began to smile and she began laugh. She started to dance again and to sing. Her eyes turned from dull vacant brown to charismatic chocolate that he fell madly in love with. They had married under his father's blessing and their life had been nothing short of spectacular for so many years. And Kagome, had just made it better. Her gift had wiped away the last of any lingering problems Sango might have had and opened their relationship to further intimacies until he was able to ask her Inuyasha's question once more:

"_Tell me Sango," He whispered into the cool night air as he looked at her expanding stomach with curiosity. "After everything that happened—with Kouga and Serdenga—and Kohaku," He paused and glanced up at her trying to hide just a bit behind his bangs. "I've been wondering—um—."_

"_What?" She smirked at him and reached out a hand to push his bangs out of his face so she could see him better. "Just ask silly."_

_Miroku smiled up at her, the warmth and love from her hand spilling over into his skin. Carefully, he pushed himself up a little higher and as he leaned over her stomach planted a soft kiss to her growing womb. "Do you—," He whispered against the swell of his child—children— within her. "Have something to live for now?"_

_She raised her head and looked at him, her thick hair falling over her shoulder as she dropped her hand away from him and towards her stomach. For a moment her lips stayed in a thin line as her fingers smoothed the fabric that covered the product of their love. The intenseness of her expression started to fade though as the baby kicked at her hand, responding to her touch so lightly that only she could really feel it. _

"_Yes." She told him as the slight curve of her lips began to grow into a brilliant smile. "I have so much to live for—," Her smile grew even wider as she closed her eyes, her skin glowing with a beautiful iridescence. "It's impossible for me to even think of death any more or ever again."_

_Miroku felt his own lips twitch until his expression matched her own and he chuckled as he laid his head against her stomach. He could just feel the baby respond to the weight of his head and he sighed contently as he brought his hands up to wrap around her. "I'm glad." He whispered as he buried his face into that bulge and placed another kiss against it. "I'm so glad."_

Miroku came back to himself as his heart broke distinctly in two. After years of suffering, of misery, pain, and suicidal thoughts, Sango had found happiness. The will to live had filled her completely and together they had created a life worth living despite all the pain and misery from which it had blossomed. And yet, despite that happiness, Sango was going to die.

Even if she had something to live for—

Even if she loved her life and those within it—

Even if she deserved every happiness that life offered—

Fate, cruel and unrelenting, was going to let Sango die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

-break-

Takeshi and Sesshoumaru sat underneath the Goshinboku, both their backs leaning against the tree as they rested side by side. In the distance, both father and son stared at the coming dawn, the flecks of bright color entering the sky captivating them. Brush strokes of color, from pink to rosy yellow, were just now making their appearance against the low horizon. The coolness of the winter air and the lack of clouds in the sky made them bright against the dark blue and black of the vanishing nighttime.

Shifting slightly in his spot at his father's side, Takeshi smiled, enjoying the way the brightness of dawn seemed to consume the bleak winter sky. "The sun's coming up." He commented as he stared at the orange/yellow color of the sun pushing upwards from the ground to the sky highlighted the horizon.

Opening one eye as if he was bored, Sesshoumaru nodded in response to his son's words. "A new day is upon us." He observed and rolled his neck a bit as he closed his eyes once more. Although he didn't need much sleep per say, he didn't mind allowing his brain time to rest, even if it meant just closing his eyes for a few minutes here and there.

"Way to state the obvious Chichiue." Takeshi remarked as he glanced at his resting father, knowing he was one of the few people in the world who could get away with teasing the man.

Sesshoumaru opened one eye in response to his son's disrespectful words and released a soft, yet firm, growl in response. His father's grumble didn't seem to bother Takeshi, however. Unhindered, he laughed openly and stuck his tongue out at his father who growled again in return. "Stick it out again," Sesshoumaru's voice was hard but there was a certain playfulness underneath that only one of his children (and perhaps Rin) would ever be able to discern. "And I'll cut it off."

Takeshi laughed loudly at his father's words and jumped up as if prepared to run. "You'd have to catch me first." He told the man and laughed manically as he saw his father's eye actually twist.

"Takeshi." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "We already know how this will end."

"Of course—I get away and win." The boy taunted, enjoying his time alone with his father tremendously. Normally they were surrounded by his father's generals or people of the court or shogun's and other high ranking officials, around which he had to behave accordingly. At times like this, when he found himself alone with his father, he didn't have to behave (at least not as well).

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped opened at his son's rash words, the yellow/gold of his irises dangerous in the early morning sunlight. "You're being very arrogant pup." He commented even as his muscles began to twitch, preparing to show the young boy a thing or two.

"I do take after you." Takeshi snickered as his father raised an eyebrow appearing displeased and pleased by the comment all at once.

"Really now?" Sesshoumaru finally pushed himself to his feet, standing a good foot and a half taller than his cocky son.

If the boy was intimidated by his father's height, he didn't show it. Instead, he merely shifted his weight as if prepared to run. Before he could, however, a peculiar sound in the clearing caught both his and his father's attention. That is, it wasn't so much the strange quality of an unidentifiable noise as it was the utter lack of any noise at all. The birds had all gone silent and the sound of early morning animals coming out or waking up was nowhere to be found.

Seemingly forgetting what he had initiated with his father moments before, Takeshi allowed his ears to swivel in all directions. "Chichiue?" He questioned as abnormal electricity seemed to form in the air around them, sparking, dense.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide with sudden realization and without a moment's hesitation he sprang away from the Goshinboku. Behind him an explosion of electricity consumed the tree making Takeshi fall flat on his ass as he stared at the now smoldering trunk and branches of the sacred place. Throughout his short life he could honestly say he had never seen anything quite like the fire and electric charge that dominated the tree before him. It was cool and blue yet every once and a while sparked with a white hot flame of energy. And underneath it, the tree itself seemed unharmed. Each leaf was still as green as it had ever been (at least from what he could tell) and the bark seemed perfectly unscathed, as if the flames and current could not harm it.

"What the he—?" He started to say but his words froze on his lips as his father suddenly grabbed the back of his collar yanking him away from the blue fire that was flowing from the bottom of the tree's trunk all the way to the highest leaf.

The charge of electricity coming from the tree sparked violently just seconds later. Flares of energy lashed out a good ten feet away from the tree's base hitting other little scrubs that surrounded it before retracting and beginning to calm. The plants that had been hit, surprisingly, did not wither from the contact. Instead, they seemed to grow a little more, their leaves becoming greener and any flowers that graced them becoming brighter.

"What's happening?" Takeshi asked, trying to keep his voice level and controlled as he stared at the cool blue color that had surrounded the Goshinboku.

"Miko-sama." Sesshoumaru merely mumbled in response as he too stared at the swell of purifying energy.

It was just beginning to calm, the blue sparks no longer flying outwards or even climbing the trunk, instead they were gathering. A small circle of energy was beginning to form just a few feet above the ground against the tree's trunk. It swirled and grew, collecting the sparks and flares before they could leave the tree and lash out at the world beyond once more. Sesshoumaru pressed his heels into the ground at the sight, bracing himself as he watched the energy start to expand. The tight ball that had formed in seconds was no growing larger, pulling in every direction like a baker who rolls out bread dough.

"Stand back." He commanded Takeshi, reaching out one of his clawed hands to push the boy backwards a bit as the orb turned into what he knew was a portal.

Before Takeshi could even blink, a large mass of energy exploded from the opening in the tree, a sound like a cannon being fired knocking him backwards. His father caught him before he could fall and shaking his head violently from side to side, Takeshi's mouth fell wide opened as he watched a large vessel of pure blue energy go straight over their heads. "What the hell?" He gasped and inched closer to his father as his golden eyes grew twice their normal size.

"Language." Sesshoumaru chastised absently as he watched the bit of light take off in the direction of the main living quarters.

His sharp eyes, far sharper than even his son's, stared after the retreating object bringing the blur of white and blue and pink into focus. He inhaled instinctively as his mind tried to discern not only what he was seeing but what he was smelling as well. The scent that greeted him was not one he knew particularly well but that didn't mean he didn't recognize it immediately. The smell of lilies, of salt water, mixed with the strange twinge of nekomata made his normally expressionless eyes actually twitch. It was only then, with that smell in his nostrils triggering his memories, that the blur of energy took shape in the form of Kagome riding a strange cat demon.

Feeling a bit disgruntled for all of a second he shook his head before snapping his mouth back into place and firming his jaw. "Come along Takeshi." He commanded without another word as he took off into the brightening forest, heading after her form.

"Huh?" Takeshi whipped his head between his father and the Goshinboku and the place the strange light had just disappeared. "What the hell just happened?" He yelled after his father only to panic when he realized what he had just said.

"Language!" His father's voiced echoed in front of him and he pressed his ears to the back of his head.

"I wouldn't cuss if you'd just tell what was going on." He grumbled even as his feet started moving, taking him in the same direction his father had disappearing to moments before.

"I heard that."

He winced and nearly fell flat on his face as Sesshoumaru's voice drifted back towards him. "_Damn it_." He thought this time knowing his father, unlike his mother, had no psychic abilities.

"Takeshi." The warning in his tone reverberated throughout the trees. "Don't even think it."

The young three quarters demon felt his jaw drop from his own shock as his father continued to chastise even his thoughts. "_How the hel—," _He winced as he stared at his father's back waiting for the inevitable punishment but did didn't come. Sighing with relief, realizing he had stopped the thought in time, the boy narrowed his eyes. "_Ano—how did he do that?_"

Up far ahead of the psychic Sesshoumaru and the disgruntled Takeshi, Kagome held onto Kilala's fur for dear life. All around her, her own energy (coupled with Kilala's) crackled as she intentionally forced it out into the world. Her sharp grey eyes went completely unfocused as she allowed her energy to expand touching every living creature within a good two mile radius. She could feel the birds in the trees and the squirrels on the ground as well as the foxes in their holes and the deer hiding amongst the shrubbery. Deeper still, her senses brushed against the spirits of the dead who still wondered the earth and the kami in their sacred homes.

"_Come on_," Kagome gritted her teeth together as she pushed her senses out even farther, ignoring the eyes of ghost who were watching her from the trees and the ground quizzically. "_It's been five years! I can't even remember how to get to the main house—my only hope's to feel her._" A slight sense of panic was just making itself know in her heart as old self-doubt sprang up within her. "_And I can't feel her!" _Panic began to turn to desperation as Kagome pushed her senses farther and farther but didn't feel even the weak essence of Sango. "_Damn it!"_ She screamed mentally, her eyes snapping shut as she pushed her senses even farther.

Without warning, the air around her shifted and unnerved Kagome snapped her eyes back opened not sure what she was sensing exactly. It felt like a ghost or a kami but alive all the same. Without her command Kilala began to slow making Kagome tense as she glanced at the cat demon questioning the move.

"Kilala we don—." Her voice froze in her throat as a wave of strange energy washed over her whole body. Hastily, she lifted her head, grey eyes going wide as she took in a spirit she recognized all too well. "You."

Standing in front Kilala and Kagome, a good fifteen or twenty yards away was the childlike spirit she had seen all over Nippon. She had seen him in this forest, along the shore, in her bedroom before they even reached it. His dark hair and soft sad eyes struck something within her and despite her hurry she felt her instincts compelled her to at least acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry." She told, as she stared at him no longer feeling any true fear but also not necessarily willing to talk to him. "Come back later."

The boy tilted his head to the side as if he wasn't quite sure what to think about her words.  
He blinked once slowly and straightened his head, his dark eyes deep and brooding. "_You won't feel her."_

Kagome froze as the words reverberated deep within herself. "What?"

"_She's too far gone for you to feel her this far away_." The boy continued as those dark eyes bored into her, a perpetual sadness seeming to echo within their depths.

"What?" Kagome frowned as the wind picked up around both her and the boy, caressing their long hair.

"_Feel his pain,_" The boy whispered the words, the calm quality of her voice discontenting. "_And you will find hers_." His lips moved but somehow it didn't seem as if the words were coming from his mouth at all. "_For that, is the way of the world—pain is shared when love is strong._" Just as his last words hit the air, he faded, disappearing as the sun finally came up over the horizon fully covering them with precious warmth and light.

Kagome stared at the spot where the boy had stood, her mind racing and reeling as she chose to ignore his presence and instead focus on his words. "His pain?" She repeated, the abnormality of the encounter not hindering her worry for Sango in the least. "The way of the world—his pain is hers and her pain is his." Kagome's eyebrows knitted firmly as she quickly understood exactly what the boy had meant. "Miroku!"

The name jumped into the air hitting every tree around them with its explanation. Without hesitation, Kagome closed her eyes, taking a moment to allow her senses to calm before pushing them out into the world around her once more. The air crackled and her hair rose up off her back from the vibration of her power. Extending her psyche outwards it took her only seconds to feel the distinct wash of anguish coming from the soul she knew to be Miroku's. How she had missed it she understood completely. The majority of souls in the area where admitting admitted the same exact emotion, so unless she had looked specifically for Miroku's soul, she never would have known that this particular patch of anguish was his own.

"Let's go!" Kagome commanded and without further words, Kilala took off once more.

The world became a blur once more as, through their connection, Kilala figured out exactly where to go. The trees began to thin as they ran and Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the decaying energy of a nearby life force. She felt the panic inside of her intensify as she raised her head up to look over Kilala's own, her eyes taking in the approaching house with firm scrutiny.

"_That's where we stayed_." She realized, feeling as if it had been years since she had slept in that room with the strange bed and pillows and the warmth that was Inuyasha. Her heart panged with her need to feel him once more but the sensation ebbed the second she felt Miroku's anguish turn to utter agony. It seemed to come at her from all angles but she blocked them mentally not allowing herself to be bogged down but the intensity of such emotions.

Suddenly, Kilala broke through the trees and Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized they had entered the garden. The large cat came skidding to a halt as they found themselves right in front of the house. Without a single thought, Kagome kicked her legs over the large creature's back. "Goodbye Kilala." She spoke hastily knowing the Nekomata could not stay in this world for long.

"_I will come when you have need_." The cat's large head seemed to bow and before Kagome could even turn away from her the cat disappeared, returning to her world until she was needed once again.

Feeling only a slight twinge of loss at her constant companion's departure, Kagome inhaled deeply before pushing all thoughts out of her head. Turning on her heel, she pushed herself forward and within seconds she was sprinting. Her feet pressed into the floor picking up residual traces of her husband as she moved.

"_He must have run her too—but why?_" She wondered as her bare feet hit the ground sensing the residue of his emotions held in by the wood of the porch. "_He was upset—scared, distressed_." She gulp, her feet skidding as she turned the corner of the porch and darted towards the entranceway to the inner house. "_I have to hurry_." She coached herself as waves of negative emotions, both Inuyasha's and Miroku's as well as others hit her.

Using it to her advantage, she followed the turmoil and pain as if it were a lighthouse on the shore signaling sailors so they know where danger lurks. The hallway rushed passed her as she did, a blur of dark wood and random decoration. She felt the twinge of her muscles as they contacted underneath the skin of her legs her body coming close to flying from her pure speed. The sight of a doorway at the end of the hall caught her eye and she pushed herself to run even faster.

Miroku's emotions flowed from the door into the hall attacking every region of her mind with their intensity. She gritted her teeth from the sensation and reached out her hand instinctively to grab the door jam in her hands in order to turn herself into the short off-shoot passage without slowing down. She felt the roughness of the wood underneath her palms but didn't notice the way it burned her calloused fingers in the least as she turned herself. Her momentum threw her into the little hall and before she even realized where she was, she found herself slamming into a strong, firm chest.

"Urg!" Inuyasha grunted his eyebrow shooting up into his bangs. "Who—?" His voice stopped in his throat as a scent he had thought was lost hit him full force: lilies and salt and underneath that a scent that made the demon in him nearly snarl but he pushed it down for now. Shocked golden eyes looked down, taking in the crown of golden dark brown hair. It was a little lighter than normal as if she had seen far too much sun and it was long, even her bangs had grown passed her ears. "Ka—go—?"

Her eyes darted upwards as he said her name the golden quickly making contact with her own swirling grey. "Inu—ya—?" Her voice caught in her throat and she swallowed unable to finish saying his name completely just as he had not been able too.

The whole world seemed to stop turning as if it knew that both of them needed just one precious second to savor the sight of the other.

Kagome's fingers trembled as she reached up believing for just a moment that the sight of him was a dream. He looked surreal and yet exactly as she remembered him. His chiseled jaw and thick eyebrows; the way his ears moved this way and that on his head searching for sounds she couldn't hear; and the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, realization just now mounting on his face that she was real. She could see it in his eyes, a spark of life igniting in them as he took all of her in.

Inuyasha stared down into her beautiful face, her tan skin making the grey in her eyes seem lighter than normal and dazzlingly bright. He inhaled her scent sharply wanting to smell her as his fingers twitched with the need to touch her. "_She's real—she's really real_." He told himself as his vision blurred with what might have been tears or simply, to those who were watching, a trick of the light (it was quite dark).

"_He's real_." Kagome's thoughts echoed his own as she took in the watery quality of his vision, her hand reaching just a little higher, wanting nothing more than to touch his cheek.

The movement caught Inuyasha's sharp eyes and he opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but the words never came. Instead, he allowed his hand to dart up from its place still at his side in order to grab her own. The softness of her skin against his fingers made his heart race and his mind go blank. "_Oh Kagome—my Kagome_." He barely managed to think as he drug her hand towards his face, planting a soft innocent yet lustful kiss against her bare knuckles.

Kagome felt a gasp bubble up in her throat electricity rushing from his lips into her body, making her stomach turn with unkempt lust and love. "_Inuyasha_." She thought his name and watched as he pulled away his eyes immediately darting towards her face, taking her in.

He smiled at her, a smile she had never seen on any man's face before in her life. It was strong, firm, and confident. The smoldering assurance in his eyes leaving well defined traces of love bubbling in her heart and yet, there was a weakness about it, a pathetic weakness. It was almost like that smile was telling her he would fall without her hand in his own and that she was the only thing in the world holding him up right now.

She felt her lips begin to curve, to smile in return but the look froze as emotions suddenly hit her that she had blocked for the few surprisingly quick seconds that had just passed. It hadn't been longer than ten, maybe twenty little clock ticks but it still made her instantly feel guilty. She snapped her head in the direction of the emotions in question, just now realizing that she was close enough to finally feel Sango. The woman's pain rushed into her body, hitting her so hard that she yanked her hand away from Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around herself as she whimpered.

"Kagome!" The dog demon immediately reached for her wanting nothing more to protect her and keep her close.

Kagome raised a hand stopping him firmly as she mentally blocked the emotions that were coming off of Sango. "I'm sorry." She spoke shakily her eyes already on the door were Sango's emotions were coming from. "I felt Sango—and I, I need to get in there." She turned back towards him sending him a soft smile as she hastily moved past him.

Before she could, however, Inuyasha reached for her yanking her towards him in one fluid motion. "Wait."

She furrowed her brow confused even as his arms encompassed her. "I—."

"I Just—." He whispered, his breath teasing her skin. "Just—don't ever leave me again. I can't—damn it," He cursed, the sound hanging in the air above her head like a thick cloud. "Just don't."

His words struck her profoundly, a thousand thoughts she would have to save for later jumping into her head all at once but she pushed them down, deep into the recesses of her mind. Pulling away without much protest she sent him a watery smile before intentionally blocking his emotions from her body. "_There'll be time later_." She told herself even as the urge to grab him and kiss his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his ears, and his mouth over and over again consumed her, leaving her body aching with the need to reassure him and to know him again. "I'm sorry." She repeated her earlier words and pulled away from him without another sound.

Turning on her heel, Kagome saw the faces of a shocked Miroku and Rin who held a screaming bundle in her hands while the little Shippo sat on her shoulder. She could tell by the looks on all their faces that they too could not believe she was standing there. Unlike with Inuyasha, though, she didn't dare take even a second's more time to allow herself the selfishness of greeting them.

She inhaled sharply, forcing the emotions down deep within her where they could easily be controlled and with great pain continued towards the door.

"Kagome-sama?"

She noticed the change in address as Rin said her name, shifting from the childish '-chan' to the highly esteemed '-sama' but ignored it as she grabbed for the handle of the door, yanking it opened. The wood ground against the floor and hissed from the force she used to clear her path. With deliberate steps she entered the room steeling her body for whatever it was she was about to see.

There was blood first and foremost, covering a small section of the ground and countless sheets. A dozen or so women were running back and forth delivering tools to a woman she recognized as Akane the midwife. Commands were being thrown in Nihon-go from Akane and then downwards through the ranks until they reached the girl who appeared to be in charge of the water buckets. Kagome didn't have eyes for any of these women, however, as she stepped forward focusing only on the person lying in the center of the mess.

"Sango." She mumbled the name as she took in the body.

The woman's eyes were closed and her hair was plastered to her head, sweating despite the thinness of the sheet that covered her upper body and upturned knees. A young girl was sitting behind her, wiping Sango's forehead as she whispered words Sango couldn't hear. Her breathing was ragged and becoming dangerously uneven as her hands clutched at the sheets that covered her body with a dulling grip. Her cheeks, which should have been red, were as white as the sheets would have been if it was not for the eerie lake of blood the pooled around them.

Akane's eyes raised up as if she had just noticed the stranger who had entered the room. "Kagome-sama!" She spoke Kagome's name as if it were a curse, her eyes narrowing dangerous. "Tori dasu!" She commanded Kagome to leave but the girl shook her head easily.

"Iya." She told the woman as she stepped further into the room not bothering to close the door behind her.

"Sango—oh god—do something!" Miroku cried out from somewhere behind her as he saw the shape his wife was in for the first time, his whole world seeming to crumble even farther.

"Kagome-sama." Rin called after her, crossing the threshold of the room even with Shippo on her shoulder and the baby in her arms. "You can't be in there."

"Tori dasu!" Another woman, a midwife assistant yelled as she grabbed for Kagome's arm to yank her out of the way.

Kagome dodged the woman with liquid grace as she continued towards Akane and Sango. "Iya." She repeated simply as she stretched out all of her sense forcing herself to delve into Sango's pain. "_I need to know how bad it is—so I can figure out how to fix it_."

"Rin-sama!" The angry Akane glared at Kagome as she yelled for her mistress wanting this distracting woman gone.

"Hai." Rin replied as she handed the baby quickly off to the woman who had yelled at Kagome. "Kagome-sama, please!"

"Stop!" Inuyasha stepped forward, no longer able to stand back even though the smell of blood was making him lightheaded. "Rin—," He looked straight at his sister-in-law, his bright gold eyes boring into her. "She's healed people before—she can—she might be the only one who can help Sango."

Rin stopped dead at his words, memories she had from touching Kagome previously telling her that what Inuyasha said was true.

Ignoring the commotion all around her, Kagome stretched out her senses and touched Sango's mind. Instantly she was filled with the immensity of Sango's pain, her body reflecting it. Her stomach felt as if it was on fire and her head pounded as well. Her heartbeat slowed dramatically and she could have sworn there was an elephant sitting directly on her chest. Down, in a place she only associated with pleasure, Kagome felt a distinct ripping sensation, followed by a feeling she could not begin to explain as if something or better yet someone was stuck. She stumbled for a moment until she pushed the sensation away knowing all she needed to know.

"The baby's not coming as he should." She nodded her head once sharply and then turned her attention towards a fuming Akane. She pressed her senses into the woman within seconds not seeking to share pain but instead knowledge. "And her uterus ruptured—that's why there's so much blood," She read the woman's thoughts as if they actually were a true book. "She needs a Cesarean but—she's bled so much she'll die during it but without it—," Her voice died on her lips as the people behind her stood completely dumbfounded as they watched her speak as if she was a midwife. "The baby and her will both die."

"No!" Miroku yelled the second the words hit his heart and he rushed forward. "You have to fucking do something!" He screamed as he tried to grab his father's wife. Before he could touch Kagome, Inuyasha sprang forward as well grabbing him and pinning his arms down at his sides as he struggled. "Let me go!" He sobbed as he stared at the blurry image of his wife. "Let me—go—go-o-o."

"I'm sor-r-ry pup." Inuyasha spoke shakily as he held his son tight to himself, pulling him as close as possible in a combination hug and restraint.

Rin brought her hands up to her mouth to hold back her own sob. "What do we do?" She asked without realizing Kagome had already made a decision.

Stepping towards Akane without a word, Kagome dropped her hand on the midwife's forehead. Light flashed all around her, her eyes and Akane's eyes actually glowing for a split second before the light quickly retreated almost as if it had never been there. "Do you understand?" She asked in English much to the puzzlement of everyone in the room.

To their further and complete shock, however, Akane answered back in the same language. "Yes—I'll do the Cesarean."

Rin stumbled backwards, nearly running into Miroku and Inuyasha. "She spoke English—?" She whispered the words as if they were impossible. "That's not possible—you can't just share knowledge like—no—it's not—," She tried to think of any other word to say but she could only come up with the one. "No."

"Now." Kagome commanded firmly as she suddenly dropped to Sango's side.

The midwife didn't even bother to wait for anyone to tell the poor onlookers to leave the room as she reached for a nearby already sterilized knife. She shouted commands around the room, switching back to her native tongue as if she had never spoken a word in English even once before. The girl who was holding up Sango's head reached for the sheet that just covered the girl's legs and pulled it up revealing the woman's midsection and far lower.

Immediately, Inuyasha pulled Miroku from the room as he closed his eyes against the sight of his daughter-in-law's exposed body. For his part Miroku didn't struggle. The sight of his wife covered in blood and on the verge of death was far too much for him to handle. It was bad enough that seconds later, he had to endure the horrible sound of Sango's scream as the midwife cut into the first layer of flesh that separated his child within her from the outside world.

Inside the room, not bothering to look backwards as Inuyasha and Miroku fully left the room followed soon enough by Rin and subsequently Shippo, Kagome watched as the midwife cut into Sango the poor woman already passed out from the pain. "_She's trained well—obviously she's done it before_." She commented as the woman meticulously sliced into Sango before dumping the knife in another woman's waiting hands. "_But no matter how good you are, the odds still aren't in your favor._"

Knowing all of this already, the midwife continued to work, slipping her hands into Sango's stomach, pushing muscles out of the way until she could see the edge of Sango's womb. "Enjintō." The woman demanded the knife once again and within seconds of having it placed in her hand reached inside Sango once more.

Kagome looked away not able to stand the sight any longer. She breathed in deeply as her hands began to shake a little knowing her turn was next. Before she could become too worried about her impending work, however, the sound of a tiny squawk filled the air. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound and her eyes grew to twice there normal size. A baby, covered in traces of blood and a white substance she couldn't even fathom currently was being passed off from Akane-san to another girl behind her.

"Oh wow." Kagome felt her heart lurch and her stomach twist, the sight of that screaming little face something she would never forget. "A baby—little baby." She watched with fascination as one tiny fist clenched and waved in the air as the boy was brought to a nearby basin of water where he was quickly wiped down becoming more and more baby like with each wipe of the cloth.

"Sango-sama!" Akane-san's voice brought Kagome out of her trance immediately.

Whipping her head around, refocusing within seconds, Kagome stared at the unmoving Sango knowing already what she had to do. Without saying a word, she brought her hands up above her head in a strange 'X' formation not bothering to acknowledge how Akane stepped back as her hands began to glow. The old midwife shouted at the girl who had been supporting Sango's head and the other women, telling them to get out of the way. Inhaling deeply Kagome separated the 'X' her hands had made above her head, her energy flowing outwards and dropping towards the ground as it formed a dome around her and the silent, unmoving Sango.

Already sitting next to the unmoving figure, Kagome quickly accessed the current condition of Sango's body. What looked like clear cut death to anyone else, looked far different to Kagome. Her eyes swirled with a violent storm of grey and white as she looked for traces of Sango's life energy, the sure sign that the woman was actually still alive albeit merely clinging to that life.

"_She's alive."_ She told herself as the soft white of Sango's life energy, gathering just around her heart and skull began to shimmer to her sensitive eyes. Time was not on her side she realized as the shimmer began to fade instantly. "_All creatures have life energy_." She told herself, needing to hear the exact words from Izayoi's lesson just because it made her feel a bit more confident. "_So, all one has to do to save a life—_," Kagome continued as she brought her hands out in front of herself. "_Is replenish the energy they lost with a bit of your own_." She finished as her hair began to push away from her body, the length and thickness of it making it only rise slightly from the ground.

Her energy twisted in her stomach and she closed her eyes as she allowed it to break free. It rushed through her body, flowing like liquid fire through her veins before pushing past them into her skin and then the air in front of her. It pulsed as it entered the air, hitting it with a loud hiss as it jumped and sparked all around her. She held her breath as she began to coax it, guiding it down her arms into her hands until it jumped from her fingertips. Forcing it into her palms, Kagome began to carefully mold it, shaping the energy into a bright orb of light.

Satisfied, her eyes snapped opened, the last remnants of Sango's life energy just now fading from the woman's body. To Kagome, it looked like little wisp of smoke the color of a summer sky at dusk, rising up out of Sango's body. "_It's funny how something so beautiful represents such pain_." Kagome thought as she closed her eyes against the sight and tilted her head back as she brought the energy out in front of her and over Sango's body.

The orb sparked and crackled as she leaned forward repositioning her curved palms so that they were flat and hovering just above the orb. Sango's hair danced slightly as the energy produced a natural wind as it stopped sparking and instead became noiseless. Silence filled the room as the energy began to brighten; blue, pink and lilac lights pulsing in the early morning light that was pushing through the closed doors. Kagome breathed in once deadly and tensed her muscles before she pushed her energy downwards and into Sango's chest. The sheet that barely covered Sango's breast seemed to pulsate as the energy came closer and the white stained with red morphed, the red and white turning purple as the orb's chameleon like colors fluctuated quickly.

Kagome inhaled sharply as the muscles in her arms seemed to spasm from her effort. This was the hardest part, forcing her energy into a body that was not her own. "_Don't hold your breath_." She commanded herself as her hands began to shake from the control necessary to press energy into another. "_Breathe in—breathe out—breathe in—and—and—out!_" She exhaled almost violently and pressed her hands down firmly.

The energy in her hands rocketed forward and disappeared into Sango's body as Kagome gritted her teeth and followed it mentally. It danced around Sango's heart for a moment, Kagome mentally checking the barely beating heart just long enough to tell she didn't have more than a few seconds left. Pulling her hands down other woman's body, Kagome tracked Sango's wounds all the way down to the giant cut for the Cesarean her energy following her, healing everything it touched instantly.

Her hands stopped directly over the large incision in Sango's abdomen and she breathed in deeply once more as she forced her energy down even deeper into Sango's body. Within seconds she found the exact spot where the delivery had first gone wrong because of the uterus rupturing. "_So much damage_." Kagome bit her lip as Sango's pain from the horrific birth began to jump into her own body. "_Block it!_" She commanded herself and squeezed her eyes shut.

Her breath began to come in pants as she pressed her energy into the wound itself allowing her own life force to flow deeper and deeper. She had no idea what to call the part of Sango's body she was touching with her power but she knew it was something not even the midwife or the best doctor on earth could possibly be aware of. The jagged internal wound began to heal within seconds, the initial rupture becoming nothing more than smooth tissue instantly. Quickly she pulled her energy backwards until she could feel the incision the midwife had made into Sango's womb.

"_Much easier_." She told herself as the flesh knitted together without too much of a hassle.

Pulling back even farther she repeated the action over and over, putting Sango's body back together like a puzzle piece until she found herself working only on the surface. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she concentrated on this last part of Sango's body. The tension in her shoulder's made her hands begin to shake and the flow of so much energy into Sango's body made her begin to feel a bit dizzy but it was nothing that concerned her all too much.

"_Just a little—."_ She gritted her teeth as she sent the last of the necessary energy into Sango's body. "There!" She gasped and fell backwards away from the older girl, the barrier around them instantly dissipating as Sango sat straight up with her mouth gapping opened. The midwife and the women in the room screamed as the girl they all assumed was dead sat up, perfectly healthy and alive.

Wild eyed, Sango looked all around the room barely seeing anything as she tried to discern what exactly had happened to her. It only took a second for her eyes to land on Kagome, the shock on her face indicating that Kagome was the last person she had expected to see. "Kagome?" The name came out as a hoarse whisper as she focused on the girl, seeing her clearly in more ways than one. "You—?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized as she lowered herself down until her head rested on Sango's shoulder. "I should have been here a lot sooner." She took a shaky breath and pulled away just in time to see Sango's tears.

"You," Her lips trembled as she became fully aware of everything around her, the blood, the memories of pain, the women, the distant sound of a baby crying. "I," She whimpered and her eyes watered as she shook her head back and forth slowly. "I kept—calling—I called—and called—and called." She repeated the words, Kagome just registering what they meant. "I called over and over for you."

"I heard you." Kagome told her as she reached out and touched Sango's shoulder.

"You," Sango sobbed and fell forward into Kagome's arms, holding onto the other girl as she cried. "Sa—saved m-e-e-e." The woman barely whispered as her face broke into a million pieces of emotion.

Kagome couldn't contain her pain any longer and dropping every barrier Izayoi had forced her to always keep in place, broke down as well. "I heard you." She repeated again, only her and Sango knowing currently what her words meant.

Before Sango could respond, Miroku's voice pierced the air. "San—go."

The woman's face instantly became a mass of even moretears as she looked around Kagome towards her husband who was standing just in the doorway unable to stay away from her voice. "Mi," Her fingers trembled and the tears in her eyes stopped flowing just long enough to see him clearly. "Miroku!" Her whole face scrunched up into a great sob as Kagome was, temporarily, forgotten.

Realizing that the two needed a moment, just as her and Inuyasha had before, Kagome pushed herself away from the futon, absently pulling Sango's sheet down over her bare lower body as she made way for Miroku. The man himself stumbled towards his wife and collapse beside her only seconds later. The emotions of his anguish had been replaced with wave after wave of relief, the beauty of such an emotion making Kagome's heart swell with happiness.

All around them the midwives stared in utter amazement, the two babies crying not even stopping their gapping mouths from freezing opened. Inuyasha entered the room quietly as the distraught sounds of his son and daughter-in-law made his heart break. "Sango." He said her name so softly he shouldn't have been heard but it seemed after her ordeal Sango was hearing a lot better than normal.

The woman lifted her head and at just the sight of her father-in-law her face contorted once more. "Otou-san."

"Don't cry." Inuyasha whispered as he felt the lump that seemed to have been in his throat for hours subside finally. "You'll get me going and—that's bad for my image."

Sango's face broke into a strange smile sob and she lowered her head down to rest on Miroku's shoulder. "There's gotta be—some—something wron-g with him." She told Miroku as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved and held onto him for dear life.

"Tell me something I don't know." Miroku whispered into her ear as he held onto her as well, never planning on ever letting go again.

"Sango-sama." Rin suddenly spoke from her place in the doorway, holding one of the twins who had just come into the world. "There are people to meet."

As if she had forgotten that her predicament had been caused by children, Sango's hands dropped from Miroku and she turned to look at her aunt (in-law). In the woman's arms was a tiny bundle of cloth with a little hand sticking out of it. Sango felt her heart clench tightly in her chest as love overwhelmed her sense of pure relief. "My baby?"

"One of them." Miroku managed to add as Rin crossed the room towards them, motioning with her chin for the midwife to bring the other infant.

"It's a boy!" Shippo declared from her shoulder, his whole demeanor surprisingly calm now that everyone was certainly safe. He, unlike the midwives and more like Inuyasha, trusted in Kagome unquestioningly. If anyone could do the impossible, it was Kagome.

"A boy?" Sango repeated as she reached up for the bundle taking the small boy from Rin as Shippo yawned.

"Yeah." He answered not realizing the question had been rhetorical.

Sango didn't bother to reply as she looked down into the tiny face of her son, her husband right beside her. "My boy." She whispered fondly as Akane-san lowered herself in front of the two parents, presenting the second baby to them.

"Mōhitotsu no shōnen." She told the two, Miroku's head raising quick at the words.

"Another boy?"

"Hai." The woman answered not needing to understand English (not just when magically induced by Kagome that is) to know what the father had asked.

"Two?" Sango gathered as she looked at her other baby. "We have two boys?"

"Two." Miroku nodded his head, a small forming on his face as he took the other boy from Akane. "We have two."

Standing off to the side, Kagome felt as if her heart was going to burst at any moment. She couldn't help but let the distant thoughts that had plagued her for five years creep back into her mind. In her head, Sango was replaced by herself and Miroku by Inuyasha. She could just imagine Inuyasha's face as he stared down at his own child: especially, the way his golden eyes would sparkle with the same instant love on Miroku's face right now. She could even smell the baby scent and hear its tiny cry as it protested the cold of the world outside of her.

The images didn't last long, however, and the smile they had caused on Kagome's face quickly shifted to a frown. "_It'll never happen_." She told herself firmly even as a lump formed in her throat making her want to cry. "_So why bother fantasying?_"

"You," Inuyasha's voice jumped into Kagome's thoughts breaking them apart. "Brought Sango back to life."

She looked at her husband slowly, masking the pain in her eyes so easily that it actually worried her for a moment. "No, she wasn't dead, her heart was still beating." She corrected gently as she looked at his awestruck face. "I can't bring people back to life—but I can heal anyone with a beating heart." She explained as she noticed Rin approaching them out of her peripheral vision with Shippo firmly in her arms. "Shippo-chan!" Her own heart swelled for the little boy and she reached for him.

Immediately, the small child jumped from Rin to Kagome, hugging her around the neck. Unlike Inuyasha, he didn't know he was supposed to have missed her or that she had been gone as long as she had, so his hug didn't last nearly long enough for Kagome. "There's gonna be more boys for me to play with!" He spoke rapidly as he looked up at Kagome, a bright smile on his face that was soon replaced by a large yawn.

"It's remarkable." Rin agreed and yet something about the way she spoke said she wasn't referencing Shippo's words at all.

"It is." Kagome responded just as Akane-san finally broke up all hopes for conversation.

"Dare mo auto!" She commanded everyone to leave the room, the woman knowing that Sango and Miroku needed their time alone with their children and each other.

"We'll come back later." Inuyasha called towards his son who barely had eyes for him.

For a moment, his eyes landed on his two grandchildren and the urge to grab both of them made his hands twitch. A soft smile formed on his face from the sight and he inhaled wanting to smell the scent of newborn pup. On any other day, he would have been greeted with the freshness that is a child's scent but today, with Kagome by his side, he found himself smelling something wholly different. Slowly, he turned towards his wife, staring at her as the scent seemed to softly roll of her body, just barely there. It wasn't strong but it didn't have to be for him to know the implications of it.

"She's—there's no way." He told himself but before he could even process his thoughts, a towel landed smack dab in his face. "What the fuck!?" He snarled and yanked the towel off in time to hear the laughter of everyone in the room and see Akane's angry features.

"Hiyaku!" The woman demanded and pointed towards the door.

"Alright, damn." Inuyasha snorted but sent his son and daughter-in-law a little smile (that they didn't see because of their natural distraction) before motioning towards Kagome. "We'll come back later."

"Of course." Kagome agreed as she held onto Shippo, not wanting to let the child go for more reasons than one.

-break-

The room was quiet even though it was midafternoon outside, a time normally reserved for loud and more robust activities. A cool wind pushed at the hefty closed doors which lead to the garden outside making the occupants of the room thankful for the Kotatsu table they were able to sit at. It was short table, like all the tables here, and had a blanket draped on top of it (almost like a table cloth). Underneath it, hidden from sight but not from feel, was a small grate filled with charcoal. The charcoal radiated heat underneath the table and the thick quilt like blanket kept it in so anyone who put their legs or hands underneath it felt nothing but warmth.

The sound of the cold wind outside made the ears on top of Inuyasha's head twitch as it carried the vague sound of Sango and Miroku's two crying twins. It had only been a couple of hours since the near loss of Sango's life and Kagome's return but it seemed more like days. Even now sitting around a table with his brother, his sister-in-law, and his wife (Shippo was long since passed out in Kagome's lap) it felt somehow surreal for many reasons.

For one, he couldn't believe she was even there in the first place. She shouldn't be next to him, he shouldn't feel her hand wrapped tightly in his own, hidden underneath the heat of the Kotatsu and he certainly shouldn't hear her voice as she told them what had happened to her.

Even greater than that however, was the scent he could smell coming off of her, a little bit stronger now. "_It's almost like—the longer she's back in this realm, the stronger it is_." He shook his head and tightened his grip on her hand but didn't look at her. "_This is just my luck—she's right here, back by my side and she's—in heat_." He winced at his own thoughts but the mixture of feelings it caused left him when he felt her return the added pressure of his squeezing hand.

"So, Inutaisho drew you into the," Rin spoke, the sound of her voice drawing Inuyasha back into the conversation. "Miko realm?"

"He did." Kagome confirmed and shifted slightly in her seat. "_How do I even begin to explain this to them?_" She wondered as she glanced at her brother-in-law who was sitting rigidly behind his wife, looking particularly intimidating.

As if realizing that Kagome was staring at him, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "But why?" He asked sternly, his eyes leaving Kagome only long enough to look at his brother. "_He hasn't said a word—understandable, he doesn't care why she left, he's just happy she's back_." He raised an eyebrow strategically but the movement wasn't near large enough to actually see. "What would Otou-san want with someone like you?" His words sounded cruel and were pretty blunt but there was a truth behind them. _"Chichiue would not be able to do anything with a miko—he could train Inuyasha,_" The demon glanced at his brother briefly. "_But not a miko_."

"Well," Kagome licked her lips and finally looked at Inuyasha just out of the corner of her eye wondering how he would take her next words. "Izayoi was truly the one who wanted to see me." She admitted, applying a little bit of pressure to Inuyasha's hand as she spoke. In her lap Shippo shifted and mumbled making her feel a little bit more at ease as she rubbed the little boy's back with her free hand.

At the mention of his mother's name, Inuyasha finally was able to latch onto a subject more distracting then even Kagome's heat scent. "My mother?"

"Yes," Kagome spoke honestly as she turned to look at her husband, still unsure exactly what she should say. "_I can't possibly tell him—that—that she wants me to take his place_." She fidgeted as the thoughts jumped to the forefront of her brain but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"What did she want?" He asked as he tightened his grip on her hand, pulling at it slightly as if he wanted to move her nearer to himself.

"She," Kagome looked over at Rin and Sesshoumaru who both were studying her just as intently. "Wanted to train me, herself."

"I thought so." Rin immediately spoke, her whole expression narrowing as if she knew there was more to it than simply training. "She must have given you more training than what I was capable."

"In a way, yes." Kagome confirmed as she watched Rin's expression carefully. "_I don't need to read her to know what she's thinking_." She told herself and tried not to grimace too visibly as she looked away from Rin and down at Shippo's red head. "She taught me how to not only control my power but how to use it," She hesitated not sure how to exactly phrase her words as her eyes blurred, Shippo becoming nothing but a sweep of red hair. "More effectively." She settled on and noticed immediately the shift in Rin's emotions across from her.

"_Effectively?"_ The girl thought, the image of the word popping up in Kagome's tired mind.

"_For healing and for—the opposite_." Kagome supplied as she closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her head, blocking Rin's further thoughts immediately. "_I just don't want to talk about it—," _She told herself as she dropped her hand to Shippo's head rubbing it. The boy grumbled and crunched up his face at the disturbance before rolling slightly to the side and off her lap without even waking. She smiled at the sight of the boy now resting against her side in a tiny ball of fluff but the smile didn't last long. "_I won't see you grow_." The thought was strange in her head and she immediately squashed it. "_I can't—even think about that._"

Realizing she had been cut off Rin frowned but didn't press Kagome for any more information. Instead, her eyes turned towards the anxious Inuyasha who was staring at his wife intently.

"Okaa-san trained you then?" He asked, his voice so childlike in that moment that it made Kagome's eyes snap back open in wonder.

Sending her husband a soft smile, she squeezed his hand a little firmer. "She did, she's a very," She struggled to say the word, not wanting to tell Inuyasha the complete truth of who his mother was. "Sweet woman—a wonderful teacher," She tried to wince as she realized that part of her was lying to spare her husband pain. "And she loves you very much." She finished knowing at least those words were not a lie.

The half dog demon seemed completely taken by Kagome's praise. "I'm glad you liked her." He spoke genuinely as he leaned forward and rested his head against Kagome's own briefly. He didn't have to question her to know that his mother had trained her well and honestly he didn't want to. Or, that is, he couldn't. Inhaling her scent turned out to be enough to stop all his thoughts for now and, not wanting to lose control, he forced himself to back away as quickly as possible. "_It's fucking intoxicating._" He told himself as he narrowed his eyes at her, the smoldering golden orbs telling her exactly what was on his mind.

Kagome felt her stomach quack as a wave of desire that had not been satisfied for her in nearly five years jumped into her body.

"No one appreciates your mating display." Sesshoumaru's voice entered the room, sarcastic and monotone as ever.

Snorting, Inuyasha turned towards his brother and smirked wickedly. "I appreciate it." He reached for Kagome pulling the girl firmly into his side as he gave his brother his best cocky smile. "I appreciate it a lot." He growled slightly even as he realized the demon in him was jumping towards the surface, befuddled by her scent.

"Oh dear lord." Kagome ducked her head down at the comment, her lust turning to embarrassment at Inuyasha's brash words. "_And Shippo's here too_—," She realized the second she looked down at the boy who was now sprawled out on the floor beside her snoring. "_Forgot about that._"

Blushing herself, Rin laughed loudly, the sound awkward yet truly entertained. "Oh dear me," She fanned her red face slightly even as her brother-in-law's words struck a thought within her. Looking up at Kagome, her soft brown eyes filled curiosity, she studied the girl. "Your hair's quite long." She spoke without any thought, tracing the outline of Kagome's now long, almost waist length hair carefully. "Does time move differently there?"

Her own embarrassment waning only slightly, Kagome pulled her head back up and nodded. "Yeah—an hour here is like a year there, or so." She shrugged and pursed her lips a bit. "It's complicated but—in short I guess, time's controlled there, you can make of it what you want."

"Really?" The word sounded like a question but somehow Kagome knew it wasn't. "Just—how long were you in that world?"

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand release its grip as he too began to ponder the same question. Reaching underneath the table, she placed her hand on the demon's knee reassuringly only realizing seconds later the obvious sexual implication her action had caused as a wave of his instant arousal assaulted her mind. Hastily removing her hand back to her own lap she blushed profusely and turned away from him. "Um," She stumbled as she heard Inuyasha begin to snicker under his breath. "Well—."

Slightly confused by the strange reaction Kagome appeared to be having to her question, Rin raised an eyebrow and glanced towards a disgruntled looking Sesshoumaru. Well, that is to say, he at least looked disgruntled to her. "Are you okay," She asked anyway as she looked away from her husband. "Kagome?"

"Fine!" Kagome responded in a high pitched voice just as Inuyasha's hand crept from its place hidden under the Kotatsu blanket towards her thigh. "Stop that." She hissed as his finger's brushed against her knee sensually.

"Stop what?" Inuyasha mocked her barely moving his lips as he allowed one of his claws to trace a line up her thigh.

Kagome nearly swallowed her tongue as her flesh tingled underneath the fabric of her red hakama pants. "You know exactly what." She spoke as quietly as possible as his claw stopped just at the top of her thigh.

"No I don't." He whispered just as quietly, Kagome's human ears barely picking up his words as he began drawing little circles with his claw a top her thigh, dangerously close to the junction of her legs.

"We can hear everything you're saying." Sesshoumaru glared at both of them completely aware both by sound and smell what the two were up to underneath the kotatsu. "We're not human."

Frozen in complete catastrophic embarrassment, Kagome felt her heart stop in her chest as the redness on her cheeks inflamed even brighter. Without hesitation she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and deliberately moved it back into his lap as she sent him a death glare underneath her eyelashes. "I told you to stop."

Inuyasha released a pathetic whine in response that soon turned to a snort followed by completely unembarrassed laughter. "Sorry." He used the word but it didn't sound as if he knew what it meant in that particular instance.

"No you're not." Kagome growled dryly before finally turning back towards Rin, ignoring her husband. "Um—what was your question?"

"Oh!" Rin looked shocked to even be acknowledged once more at all, the evidence of her own embarrassment at the very brash sexual display evident on her bright red cheeks. "Well—ano—how long were you there?"

"Five years." Kagome didn't hesitate this time, her answer hanging in the air around them loudly. So loud in fact that it finally made Inuyasha pay attention.

"You were gone," His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw dropped opened just a little bit. "Five years?"

"Yes, it was," Kagome turned towards him a tried to smile but her expression faltered. "—hard."

Inuyasha grimaced knowing exactly what she meant. "_I nearly lost it when she was gone a few hours, not even a day and she—,_" He pulled his hand out from under the Kotatsu and placed it against her cheek. "_She was gone for years_." The thought made him sick to his stomach as she leaned against his hand, her shoulders shaking just a little bit. "Kagome?"

"We should leave." Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly and walked towards the door of the room.

"Of course." Rin agreed without question as she too stood up but moved over to the unmoving Shippo instead of to the door. She dropped down next to Kagome who had already pulled away from Inuyasha and regained at least some control of her body. "There will be time to talk more later." She told the other woman as she picked up the child with practiced ease and glanced at Inuyasha with a smile. "Everyone's had a hard night and no sleep," She glanced outside at the bright sunlight that was coming through the closed doors. "It's probably near noon already, you two should, well—rest." She almost coughed as she said the last word.

"Will you put him to bed?" She bit her lip as she looked at the child with mixed feelings. Part of her wanted to keep the child near, although she had missed Inuyasha tremendously, she couldn't exactly say he was the only one she had missed. Still, she had missed Inuyasha for many reasons, some of which weren't exactly appropriate around children. "_Or even other people for that matter_." She thought dryly as she resisted the urge to glare at her mate.

"Yes." Rin nodded but didn't look the other woman in the eye. "I'll put him in the nursery with Mariko and Takeshi, I think he's sleeping the day away there." She cleared her throat slightly and shifted from foot to foot. "Those two will keep him busy and happy even when he wakes."

"Thank you." She bowed even from her seated position and kept her head down unable to look at Rin either. "Thank you, for everything, Rin-sama." She didn't look up as she spoke but she knew in this culture that was considered more respectful anyway. "Your hospitality is appreciated."

Rin bowed low in response to Kagome's continued thanks and holding Shippo close to her heart so the child would seek its comfort instead of waking straightened. "Would you like me to have lunch sent up—in about an hour?" She asked briefly as she glanced at the impatient Sesshoumaru behind her.

"Yes." The younger woman finally looked up at Rin, thankful for the offer.

"Make it two." Inuyasha corrected behind his wife, the undertone of his sentence catching Rin off guard for only a second.

"Very good." Rin bowed one last time (the twinge of red on her face amusing to the sea Captain) before she turned to leave the room.

Sesshoumaru glanced between Inuyasha and Kagome only briefly as he waited for his wife at the door. His expression was as taunt as usual and virtually vacant of any emotion but there did seem to be a certain amount of relief in it. If he wanted to share that emotion at all, however, he didn't. Instead, he merely nodded as Rin passed him on her way out of the room with Shippo, before he too turned and disappeared through the door, closing it behind himself quietly.

Without Rin and Sesshoumaru in the room, Inuyasha felt his body relax a little bit more. "I'd thought they'd never leave." He mumbled as he glanced at his wife who could only nod her head in agreement.

"I know, I'm—exhausted." She reached up and stretched out her muscles, Inuyasha watching her carefully. "I'm so tired I can't even think straight." She yawned a little bit and lowered her hand down. "_I should just—take a break_." She told herself as she allowed her senses to shut down, blocking off everyone and everything so that she could only hear the thoughts in her own head. "_Only hearing my own thoughts—like a normal person." _She chuckled to herself slightly but the sound was a bit hollow to even her._ "—I'm not even close to normal anymore_."

"_I can't believe she's sitting right there_." He told himself as he closed his eyes for a moment and relished in her spicy scent. "_Oh god this isn't good_." He opened his eyes once more, his golden irises and dark black pupils immediately falling on his wife. "_She looks good though—different—good different._" He blinked as he stared at her: she had changed so much in just a night, her hair was long (it touched all the way to the floor) and her whole aura seemed innately calm as if the world no longer worried her at all. She was completely at peace.

Suddenly, his wife smiled to herself and adjusted her feet underneath the warm blanket. "This really is," Kagome whispered as she glanced towards him sending him a loving smile. "The best invention in the world."

Sitting across from her, his eyes never leaving her face for even a second Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "If I wasn't afraid of fire, I'd put one on Shikuro" He shrugged as he hid his hands underneath the blanket as a defense against allowing them to roam. "_I can't let that happen—after what happened to Sango." _He tried to reason with himself but the argument was weak at best. "_Probably won't happen to her—the odds are just so insignificant and she—she could probably just heal herself if something went wrong_."

Kagome's smile brightened at the idea and she laughed softly. "I'd be more afraid of people trying to steal it all the time."

The dog demon raised an eyebrow at her words. "Like hell," He crossed his arms over his chest and sent her a devious smirk as he fought to maintain control of the demon within him. "They'd have to kill me before I let them take such a gift away from my mate."

"And that would never happen." Kagome's grey eyes seemed to twinkle as he called her his mate. "You would never let your mate be unhappy."

"No." He agreed automatically as the smile on his face began to fade ever so slightly. "I want her to be the happiest woman in the world."

"And she is." Kagome told him bluntly as she freed one of her hands and reached for his own once more.

He responded automatically, uncrossing his arms and reaching for her in response despite the aroma coming from her making him lightheaded. The second their fingers connected both husband and wife sighed with contentment. The warmth of the Kotatsu was nothing compared to the heat that seemed to form automatically between their bodies. Kagome breathed in shakily, her eyes rising up to look at Inuyasha as she intertwined her small fingers with his much larger ones.

"I missed you." She whispered suddenly and he nearly died from the sound of her voice.

"I missed you so much." Inuyasha breathed out as he spoke, his free hand reaching up to touch her cheek. A strand of her much longer hair brushed against his fingertips, catching his eye. "It's so long." He mumbled as he felt his eyelids droop a little, his mind becoming fuzzy.

"I know." Kagome agreed absently as she shifted, her hair moving with her. "It's kind of annoying."

Shaking his head to force himself to focus, Inuyasha pulled away from her a little bit. "Do you," He looked at those thick strands, forcing himself to study them instead of the delicate curve of her body. "Want me to cut it?" He asked as the light caught the shimmering golden hairs that were intermittently placed amongst the dark brown and black strands.

"With what?" Kagome asked quizzically as she caught a wisp of her hair and turned it over and over in her hand.

The dog demon shrugged a bit glad that she was buying into his need for a distraction without seeming to notice why. "My claws."

"Why not?" She sent him a sweet smile as she allowed herself to fully relax in his presence. "If you mess it up I'll have Sango fix it later."

"With two pups I highly doubt she'll have time." He muttered as he brought his legs out from under the Kotatsu, positioning himself behind her.

"True." Kagome laughed and sat up a little straighter so he could reach her better. "Well, try not to make me look like a boy."

"No guarantees." He snickered as he spoke, his gaze falling on the wave of straight thick tendrils.

"There better be!" She narrowed her eyes and elbowed him slightly, delighting in the slight grunt he offered her when she made contact.

"Damn woman." Inuyasha growled playfully as he reached for the end of the Kotatsu blanket. He fingered it for a moment before ripping off a piece of the edge discreetly so he could use it as a hair tie.

"You deserved it." Kagome justified making her husband laugh as he reached for the long silk strands that cascaded down Kagome's back.

Carefully, the dog demon began to gather the strands all together her scent forgotten just for the moment as he studied her long hair. "It's strange." He told her as he tired her hair together just at the base of her neck. "You don't look like you with your hair long." He clicked his tongue as he looked at the right side of her head and then the left, debating where to make his first cut. He knew it wouldn't take too much effort, it was just a matter of starting. "I like your hair short—it's you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously as she felt him raise her thick hair up away from her neck, his claws preparing to cut into it.

"It's—short hair is just you Kagome." He told her as he extended his pointer claw and made his first cut into her hair. Within seconds another cut followed and then another, the dog demon using the sharp edges of his claws to saw through little sections at a time. "You're a conundrum."

"Conundrum?" Kagome scrunched up her face as her head began to feel lighter, the weight of five years being removed (literally) from her head. "Now that's a word every girl wants to hear."

Inuyasha laughed as he continued to hold onto her hair with his opposite hand, even as the free strands made it hard to grip the still connected ones. "But it fits you." He shrugged slightly as he carefully began to cut through the second to last section in his hand. "You're proper and elegant and yet, you can eat with your hands and you trip over your own feet while walking on flat ground—."

"I'm not that clumsy!" Kagome protested but Inuyasha only snorted as he started in on the last section of hair.

"You're wild and free and—." He paused but his hands kept moving anyway as the very last bunch of hair broke free from Kagome's head leaving him holding a good foot or two of her hair in his other hand. "_You don't make any sense to me_." He thought as he looked down at the cut portion of hair for just a second before raising his head up to look at the back of Kagome's head. Shoulder length hair greeted him, the ends already curling up, hiding the jagged edge of some of his less than perfect cuts.

"And?" Kagome pressed softly as she looked down at the Kotatsu in front of her, waiting.

"Um—I'm done." Inuyasha quickly evaded her question as he reached around her placing the long ponytail down in front of her on the table's top.

"Wow." Kagome whispered, distracted by the sheer amount of hair that rested on the table. Reaching out with shaking hands, she caressed just the edge of the dark wave before pulling back. "_Five years—it took five years for that to grow and_," She glanced down at her hands staring at her opened palms. "_Five years to make these hands—deadly_." She shook her head and forced her hands into her lap before straightening her back and forcing a smile on her face. "So what do you think?" She asked as she turned around to look at him, loving the way her curls touched her chin and brushed at her ears playfully.

"You look like Kagome." He told her softly as he reached out his hand to catch one of her curls, placing it just behind her ear. The tips of his fingers just barely grazed her flesh but the sensation made her heart twitter in her chest. She leaned into his touch, her eyes softening as she saw the love that rested in his molten irises. "My Kagome." He spoke as if he was hypnotized by the sight of her and unable to stop himself leaned forward and kissed her without another word.

The second their lips connected, a fire ignited in both their stomachs making them gasp into each other's mouths and pull away in shock. They stared at each other as their stomach's twisted and knotted, desire outweighing any other feeling that possibly could have existed in that moment. Even if it had only been a day for Inuyasha, whereas it had been five years for Kagome, it felt like an equal eternity to them both.

"_I should tell him_." A voice suddenly spoke from somewhere deep inside of Kagome. It was a voice she knew she should listen to but at the moment wanted to squash. "_He needs to know everything that happened over there before we do anything._" She squirmed little in her spot, her hands gripping at her hakama until the fabric groaned. "_But—it won't make a difference anyway and I don't want to chance leaving without—._"

"_I wish I could make love to you right now." He whispered as he looked into her face, his strong chin and soft eyes highlighted by the candlelight. _

"_Last time, I left before he could_." Something about that made her stomach sink a little, so much so that she didn't notice that an expression much like her own had formed on Inuyasha's face for a slightly different reason that was all too similar in a way.

"_Should I tell her?_" He asked himself as he looked into her eyes, her short hair as it touched her chin curling in the most gorgeous way. "_She should know but, it won't make a difference—I'm going to die," _He felt the perpetual lump in his throat return from the thought but he didn't let it hinder him long._ "If I die—she'll be all alone and I can't leave her alone._"

The scent of her heat overwhelmed him, making him dizzy and perhaps impairing his judgment ever so slightly.

"_Should I tell him?" _Kagome looked into his golden orbs not wanting to ever see the pain her loss would cause him but wanting to protect him all the same.

"_Should I tell her?" _Inuyasha looked right back into her grey eyes knowing she should know everything but at the same time, believing wholeheartedly that it would kill them both for her to know beforehand.

They both looked at each other, love radiating off them in waves as they came to the same conclusion all at once.

"_No."_

Hands nearly shaking from his decision, Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his eyes turning molten as he looked at her. "I want you." He whispered the word, the sound heady and full of lust as the demon within him started to claw its way to the surface wanting nothing more than to taste their mate again with a purpose fully in mind.

Looking back into his eyes, her own grey ones reflecting the need and desire she saw in his own, Kagome licked her lips slowly. "Then," She whispered shyly as a light blush formed on her cheeks, desire outweighing naivety for just one precious moment. "Take me." She watched as his pupils dilated instantly and his mouth fell opened just a bit in shock. His breathing became uneven and he closed his eyes as if trying to contain something.

"Fuck." The half demon whispered as his eyes snapped opened revealing blazing gold laced with just the vaguest hint of red.

Before Kagome could fully comprehend what that meant, his hands were already in her hair and his lips were already devouring her own. She moaned loudly as he pulled her head towards himself, his lips parting to catch the sound in his own mouth. Her hands jumped to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his haori, pulling at the fabric as her body began to shake. She felt his tongue brush against her own and, unhindered by whatever social constraints her mother had once pressed into her, responded in kind.

The demon in Inuyasha snarled as he felt her delicately and deliciously press her tongue against his own battling him for dominance. He felt his stomach tighten in response, the demon within him loving the fact that its mate was a challenge and in more ways than one it's equal. Ripping his lips away, he panted waiting for Kagome's eyes to open. The stormy grey of lust greeted him within seconds making the blood in his veins hot. "You." He shook his head and smirked. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle even as she leaned closer towards him, her eyes half lidded and her lips swollen from love. "And neither do you." She whispered, the blush on her cheeks making him want her even more as she leaned farther into him, this time instigating a softer kiss.

He whimpered against the softness of her lips as she rested them just barely on his own. Her hands on his shoulders loosened their grip and he whined, pressing his lips a little fuller against her, wanting to feel all of her. "_I—I can't let her go_." He thought as he untangled his hands from her hair and immediately dropped them downwards towards the tie of her hakama.

Kagome felt his claws dragging a hot trail from her shoulders to her elbows before they fell quite quickly against the tie at her waist. His fingers shook against her as he began to undo the tie and not wanting to be uneven for even a second, Kagome pushed herself up a bit, and without disengaging her lips from his own grabbed the tie at his own waist.

Inuyasha, for perhaps the first time ever, was the one to gasp into her mouth as he felt her small fingers undo the tie at his waist. His own fingers helplessly stalled as Kagome pulled the material around his hips down and forcefully opened his haori and kosodo up, untucking them and opening them all at once. The dog demon pulled away from her, his hands falling from his hips and landing behind himself, holding himself up as he watched Kagome pause in undressing him.

Kagome stared at him her eyes becoming a bit darker the longer she took in his bare chest and the barely covered bulge of his already throbbing member. "_Five years_." The thought whirled in her head as she stared at his body appreciating his smooth flesh in the afternoon light. "_I haven't seen his body in five years._"

"Kagome?" He barely managed to whisper her name as, for the first time since they had married, he found himself turning red with embarrassment.

She raised her head up, looking at him with those dark brooding eyes. "It—." Her voice died in her throat as she felt a wave of desire flood her every sense. "It's been too long." She whispered as she reached for him, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him desperately. "_And I might never—this might be it._"

Inuyasha accepted the intensity of the kiss without question but instead pure agreement. He shoved his hoari off his shoulders and pushed the hakama off his hips and onto the ground. With his own clothes out of the way, his fingers grabbed for her pants, finishing off the tie within seconds. Her haori fell opened and she shrugged out of it as he pushed her backwards just coherent enough to cradle her head as they fell to the floor in a heap.

Her back landed on her discarded haori and she whimpered as her lips were momentarily disengaged from Inuyasha's own. "Don't leave me alone." She commanded as she opened her eyes to look at him, pleading with him.

Inuyasha froze at her words and even though he knew it wasn't what she meant, he couldn't help the way his heart squeezed in his chest. "Never." He said again as he gazed at the curls of her newly cut hair as it mused her neck in the most tantalizing way. "Never." He repeated as his eyes dropped to her chest where one day her breast would take on a whole new meaning and then lower still, towards her stomach and even farther to the very place her most intoxicating scent was coming from. "_Never alone_." He thought as he realized exactly what her body represented in that moment and would become in the next.

Coming back to herself just slightly, Kagome watched the awed expression cross her husband's face, her heart warming as she realized she was the cause of such devotion. "Come here." She spoke softly as she reached for him, catching his chin and pulled it back up.

Inuyasha stared into her soft smoky eyes unable to look away from the captivating quality of them. "Kagome," He paused for just the briefest of seconds. "I love you."

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise and her heart ached desperately in her chest. "Oh sweet man," She shook her head slowly back and forth as she was filled from head to toe with love. "I love you more."

"Impossible." He mumbled but before she could respond he grabbed for her thigh, pulling her already parted legs closer to him, until his body easily sank into her own.

She arched her back and moaned desperately as she felt him slip inside her, her body tight but still receptive even after so many years. Just like that very first time, he didn't move right away and he buried his face into her shoulder where his lips nibbled and his tongue licked at his mark on her flesh. She raised her hands up, burying them in his hair, dragging his face upwards until she could see him fully one more time.

"Keep going." She whispered as she caught his eyes with her own.

Looking down at her flushed cheeks and hazy eyes, Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice. Carefully, he pulled away from her, the heat of her body against him making him dizzy as he pushed forward into her again.

She gasped and moaned as she involuntarily bucked her hips against his own. "Umm—." She hummed in just the back of her throat as he pushed himself into her once more, pleasure she had forgotten even existed forming right behind her eyes. "Deeper." She begged, wanting to feel the way every nerve in her body responded to him all over again.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha obeyed pushing himself upwards onto his hands so that he hovered above her. Braced, he pushed in a bit deeper, the sound of flesh hitting flesh making a primal instinct inside of him flip nearly upside down with desire. "Damn you feel good." He moaned as his claws dug into the floor, the sound of the wood groaning under the assault only making the whole situation more delectable to the demon inside of him.

She bucked against him, rising up each time to meet his thrust, her breast (although still bound) bouncing with each hard dive. It seemed almost impossible to keep up as his speed increased and he managed to push just a bit deeper, hitting a spot inside of her that she had forgotten about long ago.

"_Too long—too long_." He panted even in his own head as he forced himself to keep his eyes on her, watching every moment of her pleasure.

He watched as her mouth parted silently as she panted and little strands of hair stuck to her face as her body heated up. His forearms shook from the effort to keep himself above her but he didn't waver. He dug his claws more firmly into the floor as he thrust faster and harder into her, a combination of a whine and a moan building up in his throat as he desperately forced himself to hold back. Suddenly, she quaked underneath him and he knew as her muscles clinched that she was gone.

Instantly, he dropped down onto his forearms, both of them landing on either side of her head as he growled in her ear trying to find anything to kiss or suck or lick as he let go giving her a part of himself he could never and would never take back.

"_Never." _He thought as he forced his eyes opened and stared at her panting red lips and her thick eyelashes and the curly ends of her hair as they formed a halo underneath her head. "_Never_." His heart jumped into his throat as she opened her eyes, gold meeting grey as it had a million times before. "You'll never be alone." He whispered, not even realizing he was saying the words out loud as he leaned forward and for what might be the last time, kissed her as they basked in the afterglow.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** And there you have it. I'm not quite pleased with everything in this chapter, that's why it took so long to come out. Let me know what you think.

Still! Sango has twin boys and with help from Kagome did have an eventual safe delivery! Next chapter will see Inuyasha's training officially commence as well as the ramifications from this chapter discussed. I guess the real question is, will Kagome find out she's pregnant and if she does, how will that change fate once again? Oh and—Rin does still have that letter, doesn't she?

**Bonus Point:** I really wanted to have the lemon happen in another location in this chapter but it didn't work out that way. What was it? (Hint: there is one obvious wrong answer)

Bathhouse

Goshinboku

Spirit Realm

Sesshoumaru and Rin's Bedroom

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

The consensus seems to be that all death is bad! Thanks for contributing and its always a pleasure to see such well thought out reviews and thoughts:

Veena, hon-kyogen, Luchiia, Surfy, KNSAnimeFreak, nikichan, Cagome, kittyzwuvme1234, GoldenRose88, kan78, Lectori Selutem, Atem4321, Glon Morski, anime4eva222, Guest

**Notes:**

Kotatsu – A traditional heating method that has been around since approximately the 10th century AD in Japan. It is a table with a heating mechanism (in this time coal and a hidden grate) and a blanket covering it. The blanket keeps the heat contained under the table, so those who are sitting can be warm. It is very popular in most Japanese homes and is still used widely today although it is now electric typically. **Please do not make your own at home, lol**

Sango's Birth Complications in Order from First to Last:

First, Ruptured Uterus (Uncommon modernly/life-threatening) – Occurs when the uterine wall is punctured or ripped. Even in this time they were not common but always resulted in death. Modernly, a C-section would be performed immediately to save mother/child.

Second, Breech Birth (Common modernly/Not life-threatening generally) – Most babies are born head down, which is easier for mama. When the baby's butt and/or feet come first they are breech. Modernly, breech babies are typically delivered via C-Section to prevent possible complications but it is possible to deliver breech successfully.

Third, Failure to Deliver (Uncommon modernly/Life-threatening) – Sometimes the baby simply will not come as was the case with Princess Charlotte of Wales. She died after 50 hours of labor in a time when C-Sections were never done.

And forth, Caesarian (Common modernly/Not life-threatening) – In this time period C-Sections were not done unless absolutely necessary. If the mother was going to die, then a C-section was considered. The first C-Section in recorded history, in which both mother and infant lived, was in Switzerland in the 1580's and it was considered a lucky fluke at the time.

**Next Chapter:**

**Of Swords and Brotherhood**

See you then!

UNEDITED

UPDATED

8/13/2014


	104. Two

_ Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter One Hundred and Four**

**Two **

Kagome leaned against the small table as she watched Sango cuddle one of her little baby boys to her breast. Warmth spread through Kagome as she watched the young mother coo softly to her child while the boy ate. He was so tiny in Sango's adult arms. One of his little fist curled against his temple, so small that it seemed almost improbable that it even existed. The other little hand clutched halfheartedly against a blanket Sango had draped over her shoulder hiding her breast just enough that the men in the room couldn't quite see.

The young Miko glanced slowly towards Miroku who was sitting on Sango's other side, holding the identical copy of the first boy. The second little boy was waiting for his own turn patiently (that is to say, he was waiting whilst asleep). She smiled gingerly at the sight and then, unable to stop herself, glanced over her shoulder towards her own husband who was leaning against the wall behind her. His back with rigid, his eyes were closed tightly and his hands were braced firmly against his knees.

"_He's so uncomfortable_." She had to force herself to hold back a chuckle but the sound still came from her throat a bit. One of his ears tweaked from the sound and an eye opened in response, no wider than a slight slit. "Sorry." She mouthed slowly but he simply glared playfully and closed his eyes again in response.

"It—," Sango suddenly spoke up causing Kagome to glance back at her again. "Feels so," She looked up at Kagome, the only other woman in the room who might, and would if fate permitted, understand that feeling one day. "I can barely explain it."

"That's understandable." Kagome nodded and glanced down at the little boy, the fleeting image of a similar boy with silver hair and puppy like ears filling her mind briefly.

"It's almost like," Sango paused for a moment and gently brushed the top of the little boy's head. His downy head with little tuffs of black hair was soft underneath her fingertips. "They're sucking the life out of me."

Inuyasha released a sound somewhere between a choke and a cough. "Can we please—just—no." He closed his eyes a little tighter as the sound of the little boy suckling reached his disgruntled ears.

The image that had crept into her head of a silver haired infant faded as Kagome held back a snicker. "It's natural."

"Yeah, I get that," Inuyasha pulled his ears to the back of his head as he heard his son begin to join in on the snickering. "All babies gotta suckle but still—."

Sango only laughed at his discomfort and adjusted the baby a bit. "You raised Miroku."

"I didn't suckle him." The dog demon snorted and crossed his arms over his chest hotly.

Miroku laughed loudly, the small boy in his own arms grumbling in his sleep. "Thank god."

Inuyasha opened one eye and smirked at his son briefly. "I've never even held a baby," He told his son as he made it a point not to look towards Sango. "A human baby at least—animals yeah but not—those kind." He motioned towards the little boy in Miroku's arms, the affectionate look on his face hard to hide as he glanced at the brown tuffs of hair on his little head.

"Really?" Sango sounded legitimately surprised as she looked at her father-in-law. The thought had simply never occurred to her that he might not have ever been around an infant. The baby at her breast slowed his suckling and glancing down Sango smiled as she saw his now scrunched up sleeping face. "_My baby_." She thought as she pulled the boy away from her and brought him up to her shoulder. He stirred a little bit from the move and he whined as his mother patted his back waking him. "I know, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to turn towards Sango as the woman burped her baby, apologizing for having roused him. The child whimpered and whined but didn't protest much as a soft burp left his mouth followed by drool. "By the time I found Miroku he didn't do any of this—well he did drool—and vomit."

Miroku sent his father a dry expression. "I did not."

"Oh—yes, you did." Inuyasha nodded his head once sharply and held back a pearl of laughter. "You got so sea sick the first couple of weeks on Shikuro that I highly debated taking you back."

"Yeah right." Miroku stuck out his tongue as his little boy quieted in his mother's arms, falling back to sleep as if nothing had happened. "You loved me too much."

"Still do," The older man sighed as if realizing what a heavy burden had befallen him. "But—with you—I didn't have ta change even one nappy." The dog demon leaned back a little bit against the wall to get more comfortable. "Had to change the sheets sometimes though."

"Otou-san." Miroku whined in embarrassment, his face actually reddening from the past memories of having wet the bed. "I never wet the bed!" He tried to defend even though he knew this was a battle he could not win. "You can't prove it anyway."

"Yeah you did." Inuyasha replied back with what could only be called a sadistic grin on his face. "Until you were twelve."

"Don't listen to a single thing Jii-san says." The younger man rolled his eyes and pulled his son up closer to his face, the boy didn't even begin to wake. "He's crazy and lies—," He glared at his father, playfulness in his dark eyes. "A lot."

"It's a compulsion." Inuyasha shrugged and the room broke out into soft laughter.

"Hopefully it doesn't run in the family." Kagome giggled as she looked at the faces all around her, the peacefulness of the moment washing over her like a wool blanket on a bitter cold night. "_How big will they be—when I—?_" She gulped and shifted slightly from the thought, her heart sinking a bit in her chest. "_Will I hear them laugh—will I watch them walk?_" She closed her eyes from the thought and allowed her senses to reach out into the world around her, feeling its happiness.

She could feel it coming off of Sango and Miroku in waves, their love for their two children encompassing them completely. The two babies reflected it as well. Even at only two days old they knew the explicit comfort of their parents arms and trusted it with unnerving ease. It was a soft and beautiful sensation, they gathered in her very soul before spreading out from her body. Behind her, she could feel the love filling Inuyasha as he looked at his grandchildren with a swelling heart.

And even farther than the room, she felt the sweet warmth of Shippo and Mariko (as they played outside) touch her very skin. The sound of their distant mirth as they ducked and dodged each other in a game of demon tag reached her spiritual senses easily. She could just see them as they took to the trees, the nursemaid yelling at them to be careful in a language only one of them spoke.

"_I don't want_," Kagome's heart tightened in her chest at the very thought. "_I never want—to lose this feeling._" She shook her head and did her best to keep the smile on her face in place even as a grimace threatened to take its place.

Sitting quietly behind her, Inuyasha leaned more firmly against the wall as similar thoughts roamed in his own head. Golden eyes focused on his young grandchildren, the sight of both of them making his heart turn melancholic for just a second. "_I won't see them grow up_." He gulped slightly as his eyes drifted towards his wife, the sweetness that was already beginning to inhabit her scent making him a little dizzy. "_I won't see my—_."

"Well," Miroku spoke suddenly, his voice breaking into both Inuyasha and Kagome's dark thoughts. "We asked you here for a reason." The young man laughed nervously and bounced the child in his arms as the boy began to wake, fussing a little. "We—wanted to talk with you both about—um—their names."

"Names?" Inuyasha blinked a few times as he allowed himself to be absorbed into the much safer and by far more pleasant conversation of naming his grandchildren.

"Yeah," Sango nodded and looked down at the little boy in her arms. "Time to switch." She told Miroku and was just about to offer him the other baby when Kagome scooted forward a little.

"May I?" She asked softly, her grey eyes filled with curiosity. "I haven't held a baby since my little brother was born."

"Of course." Sango immediately inched forward and with great care handed the infant to Kagome.

The boy cried from the sudden movement, his little wail the single most precious thing Kagome had ever heard. "There, there boy—Aunt—um—no, that's not right." She looked back at Inuyasha as she pulled the baby close to her dormant breast, the child seeming to like the body contact. "If you're Jii-chan—what am I?"

"That's a good question." Inuyasha raised a highly disturbed eyebrow before looking at Miroku and Sango. "These kids don't stand a chance with this screwed up family."

"Oh please," Sango waved a hand in front of her face dismissing the strangeness of their familial structure as if it was nothing. "They're gonna grow up pirates—the least of their worries is their demon grandpa and his wife that's younger than their mom but is technically their grandma."

"My brain hurts." Miroku muttered as he handed the other boy off to his wife. "Okay—back to baby names. We got months before they start calling anyone anything."

"Well then," Inuyasha raised a hand up over his head as if he were silencing the people around him. "I know the perfect name."

"Okay?" Sango raised an eyebrow as she placed the other boy against her breast, the baby happily suckling the second he found her nipple. "Ouch."

Inuyasha blatantly ignored Sango's pain for fear of acknowledging what she was doing. "My vote is on Inuyasha Jr."

Miroku sent his father a dry look. "No way in hell."

"You wound me." The dog demon whimpered slightly as he met his son's death glare with hurt eyes.

"Oh dear lord." Sango rolled her eyes and sighed as she glanced down at the child. "_This side doesn't have much milk left_." She clicked her tongue and pulled the boy away from her breast, preparing to switch him to the other side.

"Oh!" Kagome quickly chimed, as she rocked the little boy in her arms back to sleep unconsciously. "Inu-ni." She looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes had lit up the instant she said the words.

"Inu two?" Miroku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Really, Kagome?"

"I like it!" Inuyasha proclaimed and looked towards Sango just in time to see the full on swell of her completely exposed breast while she changed sides. "Damn it!" He snapped as he hastily squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry."

"Oh please," Sango shook her head and pulled the baby to her other breast. "I lost my modesty years ago."

"You had modesty?" Miroku quipped as he watched his father's red face become redder.

"I find it kind of sweet." Kagome cooed as she looked back at her embarrassed husband "The great pirate Captain Inuyasha is scared of breast." She couldn't help but giggle on the last word, unable to keep a straight face as her nose and cheeks turned bright red.

"Only Sango's." Inuyasha quipped as he opened one eye just long enough to glare at his young wife.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in return as she gently patted the little sleeping boy's back. "Only Sango's?"

Inuyasha froze for just a moment as he made eye contact with Kagome. The normally vibrant grey eyes were hardened ever so slightly in such a way that seemed to say, _chose your words carefully_. "And every other woman," He began to add slowly. "In existence," He continued on being very careful about his diction. "But you."

"Well said." His son nodded in approval before the whole room broke into a great wave of laughter.

"So about the names." Kagome brought them back on track as she glanced down at the little sleeping face.

"Well," Sango bit her lip slowly as she looked between her son in Kagome's arms and her own. "We weren't prepared for two." She looked at Miroku and motioned towards the baby as she cuddled him against her body and ran her fingers slightly over his downy head. "Darn little things played a nasty trick on us."

"They take after Jii-chan already." Inuyasha snickered slightly as he finally pushed himself off the wall and leaned over Kagome's shoulder to look down at the tiny face. "Well played little ones," He whispered as he inhaled the scents in the room. He could smell baby and milk and lilies and the sea but underneath that, even further and deeper and harder to find, he could smell something laced with possibilities that both worried and excited him. "Well played."

Sango smiled at the man who looked far too young to actually be a grandpa but the expression faded after a moment, seriousness hanging from her body suddenly. "With your permission Otou-san, we wanted to give them family names."

"Family names?" Inuyasha whispered as he touched his chin down on Kagome's shoulder, his eyes finding his daughter-in-laws. "What do you have in mind?"

"We wanted," Miroku took over for his wife carefully. "Um—well—we weren't gonna have two Inuyasha's—that's just—. Well, one of you is enough," He looked from his son currently nursing to the one in Kagome's arms. "But—could we name one of them after your father—my, I guess, grandfather?"

"My father?" Inuyasha whispered the words as if they had been spoken in a completely foreign language.

"I don't even know his name but," Miroku looked his father in the eye trying to present himself as just as strong as the man in front of him. "You're my father and I want to—after everything you've done for me, I want to honor you in some way and," Miroku stumbled over his words but didn't let his eye contact with his father waver. "This is the best way I can think of."

Inuyasha stared at his son not even sure if he remembered how to breathe in that one moment. He knew a lot about his father, the sacrifices the man had made so that his sons would live. "_Even if he knew I would die anyway_." He licked his lips slowly as he looked at his own child's strong eyes, so firm as they awaited their father's answer. "_But—aren't I doing the same thing for my own son?_" He told himself, holding back a snort from the irony as he pulled his chin away from Kagome and sent Miroku a soft smile. "Inutaisho."

"Hm?"

"My father's name was Inutaisho." He looked down at the little baby in Kagome's arms and then towards the other little boy who was still eating. He didn't even flinch as he caught sight of the edge of Sango's breast, the feature not bothering him as he watched the boy eat happily. "Personally—I would call him Taisho instead." He lifted his head towards his son unable to keep the spark of pride out of his eyes. "Inutaisho is a little too close to Inuyasha if you ask me."

"Thank you." Miroku whispered and bowed his head in respect to his father, the man who had raised him.

"Taisho." Sango whispered as she looked down at the little boy in her arms. "This one—is Taisho." She nodded firmly and lifted her head back up to look at her father. "He'll be a strong man."

"There's no other way to be with a name like that." Kagome bit her lip as she spoke, her heart swelling with the love she had developed over five long years for the man who had once borne that name in life.

"What about little no-name here." Inuyasha quickly changed the subject not wanting to focus on memories of his father for too long.

"Well—I wanted to honor my father and Sango—." Miroku looked towards his wife as he spoke, watching as the woman bit her lip. "Sango wanted to honor—Kagome."

"Me?" Kagome whispered surprised that she had been included in this. "But why?"

"You," Sango took a deep breath and turned towards Kagome, tears that she could barely hold back evident in her bright eyes. "You saved me Kagome."

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Of course I did," She whispered as she sent her best friend and sister a sweet grin. "You'd do the same for me. In fact, you already have," She paused as she felt Inuyasha shift behind her, confusion from him and the others in the room making her frown. "It was a long time ago though."

"When?" Sango's eyebrows knitted and her mouth opened slightly from confusion.

"Back—," She leaned slightly backwards, wanting to feel connected to her husband behind her. Her shoulder blade barely brushed against what was most likely his chest and she closed her eyes. "The very first day I met you Sango," Her eyes opened, a great storm swirling inside them.  
"Or should I say Mrs. Smith."

Sango managed to grin at the reminder of that time so long ago when she had played the part of the Captain's wife. So much had changed since then; now, over a year later, she was sitting across from a woman who was not just playing the part of the Captain's wife but who was his wife. "_How can a tiny girl we found in the Caribbean have led us here?_" She wanted to ask the question but refrained, she just couldn't bear to face the reality of whom and what this girl represented. To admit it was to realize the graveness of the life they were living.

"I don't know if it was the first day or second I can't remember anymore but we were talking about my impending marriage." She paused as Inuyasha let out a loud disapproving growl at the very suggestion of her having married someone else. "I—," She rolled her eyes as she collected her thoughts, trying to figure out exactly how to explain herself. "All I wanted was to run away but I was far too scared to." She looked down at the little boy in her arms, watching as his tiny lips pursed and suckled in his sleep. "I remember mentioning to you that I wished I would have been born a boy because—."

"Boys can do things girls can't." Sango filled in slowly, her memory of that day so long ago coming back to her.

Kagome nodded and her eyelashes fluttered as she took a deep breath. "And what you said then—well—it saved me." She looked up slowly, bright grey eyes filled with love for the person across from her. "You agreed—you said it would be wonderful." Her voice actually cracked a little bit as she spoke. "You were the first woman who ever said something like that to me and—it gave me the courage to escape from that life," She turned her head quickly towards Inuyasha who was watching her with sweet patience. "And I—because of that I was able to find myself—," She reached for him with her free hand and gently touched his knee. "I was able to find people who let me be myself," She watched as he nodded, realizing she was talking about him. His hand came up automatically, wrapping around her own, warmth spreading between them. "Those words saved me." She nodded and broke eye contact with him just long enough to turn and look at Sango. "You saved me Sango."

The older woman looked almost ready to burst into tears but she didn't. "Oh—Kagome."

"I owe you all," She glanced at her husband the truth of her fate making her stomach squirm. "My life." Her lips quivered but she didn't allow the swell of emotions to overcome her. "I'm forever in your debt."

Her words hung like a thick blanket in the room. For several seconds no one could bring themselves to speak against the silence. There was something about those words that seemed dangerous and perhaps if everyone had listened a little closer they would have heard the finality that rested deep within them. As it were, however, in that moment, no one was listening to the under tones of Kagome's speech, instead they were allowing themselves to be enthralled by the love within them that was even stronger than the finality.

Beside her, his heart beating methodically in his chest, Inuyasha leaned his head against Kagome's shoulder once more, wanting her to feel him. He didn't have to be a miko to feel the pain that was surrounding her, he could almost taste it in the air as the scent of it washed off her body. He nuzzled her carefully with his nose and wanting her to smile once more dared to joke.

"The simple fact you sleep with me," He whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear his playful words. "Means I'm in your debt and not the other way around."

Kagome did laugh in response even as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Kagome bears her soul to us and that's what you say?" Sango reached down, grabbing a small little pillow that she had been sitting on earlier and threw it at the demon with surprisingly good aim.

It flew perfectly through the air, hitting Inuyasha lightly on top of the head, only because the man hadn't bothered to duck. "Ouch!" He complained as he rubbed his sore ear and pouted but he couldn't hide the mirth in his eyes.

"Anyway," Sango spoke slowly as she continued to send a glare in his father-in-law's direction. "The name," She cleared her throat and sighed heavily as she looked back at Kagome. "I—I wanted to do something to honor you Kagome." She shifted awkwardly as the child on her breast finally began to slow his suckling, nearly full. "I thought about naming him Kagome—but I'm sure that name would get him beat up." She laughed a bit at her little joke as did the rest of the room before her face went serious once more. "So—instead—we were thinking of naming him after your father."

Kagome felt her hands tighten ever so slightly on the infant in her arms. "Papa?"

"With your blessing Kagome," Sango bowed her head not quite able to look Kagome in the eye as she asked her question. "We'd like to name him Richard—after your father."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she slowly looked down at the little boy in her lap. "Richard?" She whispered the name and the boy opened his little lips in his sleep, releasing a soft almost snore like sound.

Images of her father, the man who had never really seen her projected in her head, consuming her. She could see him at the dinner table, tired and uninterested. She could see him in his study, his hands cradling his head as he tried to solve a problem. She could see him with other men at parties, discussing politics and discrepancies between demon and human life style options. For a moment, she could only see him as a cold and distant man but the moment soon shifted, dissolving into something more. She could see him laughing and swinging her around. She could see him reading to her and listening to her as she played the flute or other instruments her mother had only let her explore as a child. She could see him studying her artwork, his own grey eyes filled with scrutiny that soon turned to love.

She gulped as the images of the man faded back into her subconscious replaced instead by a longing she didn't quite understand. "_If his name was Richard_," She looked at the little boy. "_At the very least—they could remember me from the sound of his name_."

"Kagome?"

Her head snapped towards Sango. "I would be honored." Her voice almost caught in her throat as she held the little boy tighter in her arms. "If you called him Richard."

-break-

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, the light of early morning was peaking in through the rice paper that made the door leading out into the garden. He could just hear the distant chirping of birds as they came into wakefulness. It was quiet and peaceful and he allowed himself to snuggle deeper into the warm futon. "_It's hard to believe I've only been here three days_." He thought as he turned in the bed, his leg brushing up against his wife's thigh.

She released a soft sigh in response to the contact and he stopped breathing. He couldn't help but nearly whine at the sight of her wrapped up tight in the thick blankets, her head and soft hair just barely peeking out from underneath their warmth. There was a sweet smile on her sleeping face that captivated him. He studied her silently, taking in all the little things he loved about her sleeping face: the way her lips parted ever so slightly with her warm breath, the way the corners of her mouth turned towards the rosy hints of life on her cheeks, the way her eyelashes fluttered a little bit as if she were about to wake, and the way her bangs brushed against her eyebrows, a sweeping cascade of black and brown and blondish waves.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he reached for her, brushing her hair away from her forehead. He leaned forward, fully prepared to press a kiss to those parted lips so as to rouse her but, an inconveniently placed child stopped him dead in his tracks.

Laying between Inuyasha and Kagome, the tiny Shippo released a rather loud snore to let his presence be known. Instantly, the dog demon glared at the covered spot of blanket that hid the little red head from view.

"I forgot about you." He muttered as he stared at the little lump. Kagome mumbled something in her sleep and the dog demon's groin tightened painfully as he watched her bite her lower lip, her teeth scrapping against it making it even redder. "Damn you." He glared at the child even though he knew he didn't mean the words.

Feeling a bit frustrated, the dog demon slipped out from underneath the covers of the futon as carefully as possible. It wouldn't do to wake either the annoying child or his wife currently. Rising to his feet, he stretched halfheartedly. His kusode rose up about his navel and he shook slightly as the coldness of the winter morning touched his bare skin. Shivering despite his demon heritage, he reached for his hakama and haori quickly, throwing them on within seconds to protect him from the cold.

The warmth of the clothes made him feel substantially better and he sighed with relief before he turned back to his sleeping wife. She had snuggled down in the sheets even more so between the time he got up and the time he had gotten dressed. Now, the only part of her he could see was a bit of her hair sticking out from underneath the contrasting white of the blanket. He chuckled slightly as he crossed the room and lowered himself down.

For a moment, he allowed himself to be consumed by the smell of her: lilies, salt and just a touch of sweetness, so vague that only he (a person wholly aware of even the slightest changes in Kagome's scent) would have been able to recognize. His heart twinge and guilt jumped into his throat so strong that he had to swallow several times before he could breathe.

"_It's for the best_." He told himself but somehow, he didn't believe himself anymore. Taking one deep controlling breath, he bent forward and placed a soft chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I love you." He spoke in a breathy voice that made her mumble in her sleep. The sound of her gentle whine made him smile but the expression was halfhearted at best.

"Are you ready, Ototou?" Sesshoumaru's voice came through the screen like a hatchet but he didn't even jump slightly in response.

"Yes," He nodded even though he was sure Sesshoumaru couldn't see him. Crossing the room towards the door, he grabbed the Tetsusaiga from its place leaning against the wall. It was warm in his hands and it hummed the seconds his fingers encircled it as if it wanted to say good morning. Ignoring the greeting, the young dog demon quietly opened the screen door listening to the wood as it scraped against the floor.

Light flooded into the room and for a moment he winced against it, blinded slightly by its intensity. Sesshoumaru's body took shape almost immediately and he nodded at his older brother, noting absently that the man was dressed for combat, his full body armor gracing his shoulders. Neither man said a word as Inuyasha closed the door behind himself before walking across the porch and down the little steps to stand beside his brother.

"Takeshi." Sesshoumaru spoke the name clearly, making sure it sounded more like a command than anything else.

"Hai." Takeshi appeared as if out of nowhere, bowing his head to his uncle carefully without looking the man in the eye.

"Let's go." The oldest demon commanded and turned on his heel away from both his brother and his son.

For a moment, Inuyasha only watched his brother's retreating back as the man started towards the forest path that led to the dojo. "_This is it,_" He told himself as the change in Kagome's scent lingered in his nose. "_This is—the beginning of it all_." He looked down at the ground, studying the thick layer of snow that had made its way onto the ground sometime during the night.

It shimmered and shined in the sunlight, the warmth was just now causing it to melt just slightly, a sign that the snow might well be gone by mid afternoon. Inuyasha lifted his head looking away from the somewhat melancholic sight, his golden eyes searching out his brother's back. He was actually surprised when his eyes came in contact not with the gleam of battle armor above a white haori but instead with two golden eyes that perfectly matched his own. The two brother's stared at each other for the briefest of moments, neither blinking or really even thinking of the implications of the prolonged eye contact. Finally, after what felt to be an eternity, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and shook his head as if he had gleamed so great secret by studying his younger brother.

"Hurry up." He commanded bluntly and turned away, beginning down the path once more without so much as another word.

Inuyasha blinked dryly but couldn't stop himself from smirking, slightly amused by the stoic way the man walked. "He's in a damn fine mood this morning." He mumbled as his nephew came to stand beside him, yawning in the early morning light.

"For him—," Takeshi leaned towards his uncle releasing a conspirator, albeit half asleep, whisper. "This is downright jolly."

-break-

The air was cold as they walked down the little pathway that wound around the training hall Inuyasha and Takeshi had first practiced in two days before. Beams of sunlight swept down from between the bare branches of the trees breaking through the cold air as best they could under the circumstances. Curious, Inuyasha craned his neck past his brother to look down the path in front of him. He couldn't really see anything even with the adequate light that flooded the pathway; there were simply too many trees in his way to see properly.

"_Still_," He bit the inside of his cheek slightly as his ears twitched against the sound of their combined footsteps crushing the mixture of snow and dirt beneath their feet. "_It's strange—where is he leading us?_" He furrowed his brow but the feeling of anxiety he expected to take hold of him didn't wander into his chest. "_I'm not gonna say I trust him, but—,_" He glanced at Sesshoumaru's back, memories so fuzzy he couldn't even begin to authenticate them winding through his brain. "_I really don't think_," He watched as strands of silver hair blew slightly with the wind, the memory of chasing that hair bubbling up in his mind. "_These memories—are they real?" _He shook his head, trying to dispel the memories of a brother who had been sweet and gentle. In his hand Tetsusaiga hummed slightly as if reacting to his very thoughts. "_You think they are, don't you, Tetsusiaga?_"

Walking beside his uncle, Takeshi looked at the serious expression on the older man's face and frowned. "_I wonder what he's thinking about_." He crinkled his nose and scented the air but smelt no emotions that would have been out of the ordinary. Shrugging, he looked towards the trees around them and farther down the path towards his father. "Chichiue?" He called the man, his own inquisitiveness making him question. Patiently, he waited for Sesshoumaru to give him a sign that he had permission to speak, which came in the form of a slight angling of the older man's chin. "Where are we going?"

"To train." Sesshoumaru answered simply, the sound of his voice level as always but somehow distantly amused.

"Train?" Takeshi glanced at Inuyasha but the older man merely shrugged. Even though Inuyasha was curious he just didn't feel the need to question his brother's methods at the moment. It seemed pointless in the grand scheme of things. Huffing slightly, Takeshi turned back to his father, quickening his pace so that he was walking just behind the man but not even close to his side. "We train in the training hall, though."

"That is a place for basics." His father spoke coolly as if he knew his answer would frustrate his son but wasn't really bothered by it. "Ojii-san is well beyond basics." He finally turned his head and looked at his son out of the corner of his eyes. "As are you."

Takeshi froze in his tracks at the words and blinked back the surprise that had inhabited his golden eyes. "Really?" The corner of his lips started to twitch as if to smile.

"With that look on your face," Inuyasha commented as he walked passed the frozen boy. "I have to question your father's judgment."

"Hey!" Takeshi snarled and pinned his ears to his head even as his uncle snickered slightly. "That's not nice."

"Not in the least." Sesshoumaru agreed even as he kept walking. "But probably true." He continued off handedly, his agreement with Inuyasha making Takeshi blush. "Keep up pup and prove yourself."

"Hai, Chichiue." The boy grumbled and started to follow his elders once more feeling only slightly chastised. "They treat me like a little kid." He muttered to himself as he looked at his uncle and his father's back. For a moment he stared at the obvious height difference, his uncle's mixed heritage making him nearly a head taller than Takeshi's own father. It seemed odd to see someone taller than his father but, what was even odder, was realizing that he was far shorter than both of them. "_Because you're a child and they're not_." A tiny voice mocked him and he shook his head quickly to be rid of it.

Amused by his nephew, Inuyasha allowed himself to smile for the briefest of moments before focusing on the path ahead of them once more. In the distance, he could now just make out the edge of a clearing coming into view. The slight shadows of the forest dissipated at its edge, revealing bright sunlight that seemed to cover a patch of yellowed greenery mixed with snow. "_Odd_." He side glanced towards his brother, discerning that Sesshoumaru was looking at the clearing as well with just as scrupulous eyes. "A field?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded once even as he continued attentively down the path.

"So," Inuyasha raised one eyebrow as realization dawned on him. "We're training in open terrain."

"It is the most logical way to train." His brother countered before looking back at his son. Takeshi was walking slowly in their shadow, his ears still pressed to his head and his eyes narrowed in thought. "He's never trained this way before."

"Really?" The slightly younger demon cocked an eyebrow as if surprised. "He's been confined to the dojo?"

"Primarily." Sesshoumaru shrugged a bit and pulled his eyes away from his pup and back towards the quickly approaching field. "I wish him to see his faults now—he's old enough to learn, as you proved the other day."

Inuyasha clicked his tongue with understanding but stopped himself from remembering what had happened to his nephew when Kagome had been in the spirit realm. He had done the same thing to Miroku when the boy had been about the same age. "_Right when they get cocky—,"_ He smiled slightly as he remembered Miroku telling him he no longer needed training and was invincible. "_You have to show them they're not as good as they thought they were."_ The smile shifted into a smirk as he remembered throwing a fourteen year old Miroku over board to teach him that very lesson. "_Pup deserved it_." He snickered slightly before licking his lips. "How are you gonna show him?"

Sesshoumaru didn't speak right away as they entered the clearing finally, the brightness of the sunshine making their pupils retract quickly. The clearing couldn't have been bigger than a few hundred yards in either direction but for battle practice it was more than enough room. Patches of snow lined mainly the outskirts of the clearing, leaving the middle patchy with yellow and brown grass, dead from the winter cold but fully prepared to come back to life once spring had arrived again.

Inuyasha stepped up beside his brother, his eyes roaming over the clearing only briefly before returning to the man, awaiting an answer to his earlier question. "Sess—." He started to say, wanting to remind his brother just in case his mind had wandered but, in the end, the reminder was largely unnecessary.

"I have two ways." Sesshoumaru told his brother as he stepped into the clearing, his eyes taking in the scenery with utter and complete scrutiny. "First, I wish him to see what his father can do." Sesshoumaru suddenly reached for Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha's hip yanking it from its sheath so quickly that Inuyasha's ears barely registered the sound. "And second," He turned on his heel, Inuyasha's own sword pointing directly at his own chin with deadly prepared aim. "I want him to see what a half breed can do!"

The sword swung so fast that Inuyasha barely had time to shift his weight into his heels and launch himself upwards. The blade didn't even catch a hair from his head as he propelled himself over his brother's head, flipping once in midair as the wind rushed around his body yanking at his hair and clothes. "What the hell, Sesshoumaru?" He yelled as he landed easily, although disgruntled, on his feet a few yards away. "Right when I start to trust you, you steal my sword and try to cut my head off?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as he positioned his sword in front of himself once more, his eyes taking on a deadly coolness that made him look far more lethal than he already did naturally. Inuyasha tensed at the sight, his brain not quite processing why Sesshoumaru had attacked him but his body knowing immediately how to respond to such a emanate threat. Popping his neck, Inuyasha glared at his brother who had Tetsusaiga aimed directly at him once more his eyes narrowed with concentration. Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he widened his feet, connecting his body to the ground for stability as he glared daggers at the other man.

"_Stupid," _He told himself as he watched Sesshoumaru with sharp eyes, noting the way every muscle on the man's body contracted, preparing for the inevitable._ "Stupid, stupid_." He chanted while he stared at his brother, hatred that had just begun to dissipate forming in his heart once more. "Why did I bloody trust you!?" He yelled, the hurt making him hate himself just a little.

Tetsusaiga suddenly pulsed in Sesshoumaru's hands but Sesshoumaru admirably ignored the slight burning sensation that came from the sword's reaction to its rightful master's pain.

Having noticed the strange pulsation, the half demon dared to look down at the sword trying to absorb the hidden message; before he could think too long on the trembling blade, however, he heard the shift of dirt and the rush of wind.

The half demon's eyes snapped upwards within seconds, catching the blur that was his older brother charging him. The gleam of the sword in the sunlight didn't impress him at all as he tightened his hands into knifes with claws on the ends. Sesshoumaru brought the sword straight towards his hip, a predictable motion that Inuyasha could easily discern from a mile away, as was the problem with traditional sword practice. Predicting easily where the blade would fly, Inuyasha jumped up, tucking his feet under his body as the sword swept underneath him not even grazing his toes.

Much to his surprise, however, Sesshoumaru spun with the blade's momentum, turning his whole body in a complete circle while bringing the sword towards his hip once more. With the blade facing straight upwards, he roared driving it from his hip towards the bottom of Inuyasha's tucked feet. The younger demon felt his heart skip a beat as the force of the wind coming from the sheer speed of the blade hit his skin.

"_Dodge!_" He commanded his body and in midair threw his feet up in a back flip created only by pure will power.

Feet that should have been sliced in half went up over his head and backwards, the sword missing them by mere inches as he threw them over his head and then back towards the ground. Landing on his feet, his hair moving almost in slow motion around his body, he snarled and pushed off the ground with all the force he could muster. His eyes quickly scanned his brother taking in the blade as it moved upwards across the area where he had been only moments before leaving Sesshoumaru's side opened for attack. Drawing his hand back in a fist he prepared to attack the exposed flesh of his brother's ribs as he sailed forward moving so fast that a human would not have been able to see anything more than the blur of his clothes.

Sesshoumaru's demon eyes, however, were unhindered by the sheer speed of his brother. They snapped towards Inuyasha, watching as the other demon approached with slitted pupils. Without thought, he released his hand from the sword and caught Inuyasha's approaching punch with his bare palm. The momentum of his brother's attack made his feet slid backwards, dirt and snow and dead grass ripping up from the ground as the two brothers flew backwards a good four yards towards the edge of the clearing.

Leaving his fist captured, Inuyasha didn't even wait for them to stop moving before he pulled his other hand back and sent it directly towards Sesshoumaru's face. The older demon barely had time to think before the second punch connected with his jaw sending his face reeling to the side. "Kuso!" He cussed in Nihon-go, but didn't falter for even a second as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha's captured fist and clutching the sword tightly in his other hand pulled Inuyasha forward straight into its hilt.

The butt of the sword hit Inuyasha directly in the diaphragm, all the air in his lungs racing from his body. He coughed but didn't waver, his golden eyes sending such a fierce glare towards Sesshoumaru that the other man actually blinked for a second in surprise. He barely acknowledged the momentary surprise that crossed Sesshoumaru's face as he pulled his knee back tight against his chest before shooting it forward. The bottom of his heel hit Sesshoumaru right on the breast plate of his armor, the sound of the metal plating actually cracking filling the air. Sesshoumaru chocked for just a moment from the force of the hit, a bruise forming where the armor pressed into his skin, and released Inuyasha's hand from the force of the kick.

Seeing a chance to retreat and regroup, Inuyasha pushed off the ground and threw himself backwards towards the safety of the middle of the clearing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the horrified face of Takeshi and could only imagine what was currently going through the boy's mind. "_He's a good kid—,"_ He thought absently as he stared at Sesshoumaru, watching as the demon placed both hands back on the sword and drew it towards his side, preparing to attack again. "_With a bastard for a father_."

He cracked his knuckles as that thought left his head and, ignoring the terrified Takeshi, leaned forward, placing his weight in the balls of his feet. He wasn't going to wait for Sesshoumaru to attack this time. With speed that seemed impossible for his breed, Inuyasha shot forward his hands at his sides seeming to drag behind him, his claws hidden and taunt ready to lash out and rip through the metal of Sesshoumaru's already cracked armor.

The older demon didn't even flinch as he raised the sword up over his head preparing for a vicious downward strike aimed right for Inuyasha's skull. Inuyasha snorted as if amused and, altering his plan, brought his wrists together creating a small X with his hands. Sesshoumaru brought the blade down with a growl echoing in the back of his throat. It swept through the air straight towards Inuyasha's fortified wrist and with disbelief, Sesshoumaru watched as the half demon caught the blade on the back of his hands without even so much as a wince from pain. Red and the scent of copper filled the air as the blade cut ever so slightly into Inuyasha's flesh, effectively blocking a much more dangerous hit to his head.

Not stopping even to release a curse, the half dog demon freed one of his hands from the biting blade and despite the blood that now coated his wrist sent a punch, unpredictably, towards Sesshoumaru's hand. The force of the hit made the full blooded demon's hands open from a combination of both pain and surprise, his grip on the sword loosening ever so slightly.

Realizing that this was his only chance, Inuyasha grasped Tetsusaiga's blade with his other hand, ignoring the sharpness of it as it sliced into his palms. He pulled it backwards just as he delivered a swift round house kick to Sesshoumaru's side to further loosen his grip. The older demon snarled with a mixture of fury and disbelief laced with what could only be strange pride as he felt the sword slip from his once strong grip.

If Inuyasha cared, however, he didn't let it be known as he jumped backwards once more, turning the blade over so that he was holding it properly as he sailed through the air. By the time he landed he had his bloody grip solidified and was pointing the deadly sharp edge of Tetsusaiga back at the very man who had took it from him only moments before. "You're done Sesshoumaru!" He yelled without preamble as he pointed the blade towards his brother's chin. He could just make out the evidence of a barely darkened bruise from his earlier punch to the jaw.

The older demon smiled strangely, the bruise darkening as his face tightened. "Do you feel it?"

"What?" Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows and glared more firmly at his brother.

"Do you feel it?" Sesshoumaru repeated as he dropped his hands to his sides leaving himself completely off guard.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to scream at the other man, so as to tell him exactly what he was feeling at the moment but before he could allow even a fraction of a sound out of his mouth, he felt Tetsusaiga pulse. It was faint at first, the sword seeming to tremble slightly in his grip but it grew stronger within seconds. His eyes fell towards the blade and he watched as it visibly shook, the curve of the steel turning a bright silver color in his bloody grip. "I feel it." He whispered more to himself than Sesshoumaru but the man must have actually heard.

"If you feel it," Sesshoumaru screamed suddenly, making Inuyasha's head snap upwards just in time to see a whole series of emotions take over his brother's face. Pain and fury and confidence and barely contained pride, the kind of pride that shows up on a father's face when he realizes his son has done something incredible. "Then you can connect with it, pup!"

"_Connect—connect with it_." He felt the words roll off his back as the pulsing of the sword began to change, growing faster and faster and closer and closer to his very soul as if the pulsing was a part of himself. "_Connect with the sword—I—._" His eyes grew wide as the feeling began to change, the scent of a man he had almost forgotten seeming to fill the clearing all around him. His heart stopped dead in his chest and his eyes grew huge as a distant barely contained memory surfaced in his head.

"_This sword is a part of me Inuyasha—just like you are." His father smiled down at him as he held the Tesusaiga just out of Inuyasha's reach. "We're connected—," He looked at his son, all the love and pride that should be in a father's eyes swirling in his golden ones. "All of us—you, me, Sesshoumaru—this sword," Tetsusaiga seemed to glow at the words. "We are all connected by blood."_

Inuyasha looked down at his bloody hands, realizing exactly what was happening now. "_We're connected,"_ His hands shook and his heart clenched and for a moment he felt more powerful than he ever had in his entire life. "_This is—this pulsing—it's Otou-san_."

A loud hiss entered the clearing, like fire and before Inuyasha's unseeing eyes, the once small and unassuming sword transformed, growing in length and width instantly. The half demon felt his hands shake in disbelief at the sight but he didn't have long to think about the transformation at all.

"Attack hanyou!" Sesshoumaru commanded from across the clearing. "Prove you're worth having Chichiue blood in your veins!"

The swords bit into him, and a strange connection he barely realized he had made jumped into his mind. "_He's—is this a test?_" He felt anger and hatred from the words cloud his judgment. "Fuck you," He screamed allowing his anger and pain from long ago to fuel his thoughts instead of logic. "Sesshoumaru!" His brother's name ripped from his throat just as he brought the sword up above his head in a wide sweeping arch before yanking it downwards.

Sesshoumaru quickly covered his face with his haori sleeves and closed his eyes against the onslaught of his brother's amazing and unnerving strength. The rush of heat instantly hit him and he felt his body fly backwards against his will. The sound of fire mixed with lightning nearly made him deaf and he gasped against the pounding in his head. Distantly, he could hear his son scream and for a momentary instance felt bad for making him suffer through the thought of his father being injured by his uncle—again (certainly not being killed, Sesshoumaru would never let himself be killed, he was too stubborn for that).

Sure enough, filled with shock at the edge of the clearing, Takeshi fell forward onto his knees in horror and amazement. He had heard about Tetsusaiga's power but only _heard_. The nursemaids and Akane-san told stories from the time when his grandfather was alive and his mother mentioned folktales she had heard in her childhood about the veracity of the man, then ruler of all of Nippon. In all of them, this very technique had been described: liquid fire which burns through the strongest armor and melts even demon flesh. He had always thought that the stories were exaggerated but standing here now, watching the bright golden tidal wave of demonic energy hitting his father with all the strength of a typhoon, he knew that the descriptions had all been understatements.

The power from the sword began to fade and completely baffled Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusaiga until the tip of the blade touched the ground in front of him. He starred at the scarred earth before him, the once slightly yellow green grass now burnt to solid black and the trees behind it torn down from the force of the wind for a good half a league. "Holy shit." He whispered as he tried not to blink as his eyes drifted towards his intended target, his brother Sesshoumaru, who was now standing in the middle of the giant black scorch mark.

The man's whole body was smoking, his protective demonic clothes were actually burned in places and his battle armor was practically melted, the metal still dripping like water instead of the solid it should have been. The younger demon could see parts of Sesshoumaru's flesh that were burned beyond recognition, his demonic blood already working to heal them, but not fast enough to disguise the magnitude of the wounds themselves. A normal human would be dead, no doubt, if they had been on the receiving end of such an attack; and a demon, without armor, would probably be at the very least close the death.

"Well done," Sesshoumaru whispered as he brought down his arms, his untouched face filled with something Inuyasha had only ever seen on his Eion, Paedar, Aengus, and his mother's features. "Inuyasha." He spoke the name slowly as if it was something sacred and honorable.

Inuyasha felt the sword go slack in his hands, falling from his fingertips and hitting the ground with his own amazement. "What—wh," He tried to speak but no words formed in his mouth. "I—did I," He starred at the slowly changing sword, watching with complete amazement as it turned back into a small piece of samurai weaponry. "I did that." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru lowered his arms and pushed himself slowly back to his full height.

His clothes were already mending themselves and his flesh was doing the same. His armor, on the other hand, remained relatively useless and melted (probably because it lacked any demonic aura of its own and was just normal battle armor). He shook his head and for a moment winced as if in pain but the expression was fleeting and disappeared within seconds. Finally, he opened his golden eyes the dark honey color calm as he looked towards Inuyasha and for the first time since he had seen his brother bowed his head ever so slightly in recognition.

"You are our father's son." He spoke clearly and calmly as he raised his head back up and sent his brother an apologetic smile that seemed unnervingly strange on his normally expressionless face. "Of course I never doubted it."

"What the—," Inuyasha felt a bit dizzy as he tried to put together what the hell had just happened. "You—that was all on purpose!" He realized and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You—you were goading me."

"I was." The older demon nodded his head and for a moment glanced down at his healing flesh, wincing ever so slightly. "It was the best way I could think of to bring out the power of Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha felt as if he were about to snap and simply break the other man's neck. "_Not a bad idea really_." He growled to himself and shook his head quickly from side to side. "What the hell happened to just showing Takeshi that he's not as great as he think he is?"

"What?" Takeshi blinked several times at his uncle's words but both men ignored him.

"I did," Sesshoumaru shook his head a bit, some of his hair, which had been burned by the power of the sword, falling out much to his secret dismay. "Showing him was the byproduct of awakening your demon power."

"Awakening?"

"You were trained by humans, Ototou." He spoke calmly as he felt his flesh that had burned around his midsection begin to knit back together, a painful and unpleasant process.

"So?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat mistaking the fact for an insult.

"And to my knowledge your mother's father," Sesshoumaru hesitated and raised an eyebrow in thought. "Your grandfathers—all those men," He snorted slightly as he let the strangeness of his brother's other family simply wash over his back. "Never taught you about demonic weaponry, yes?"

"Yeah." The younger demon felt his guard beginning to waver of he realized exactly what Sesshoumaru had done. "_He tricked me—he fucking tricked me_."

"And since you hate meditating and it takes too much time anyway." Sesshoumaru looked at him straight in the eye trying to convey that this had been something done for the greater good and not because of any other reason. "I decided that rage, in this case, would be the best teacher."

Inuyasha opened his mouth as if to bite off Sesshoumaru's head but stopped himself. "_He did this to teach me?"_ The young half demon felt sick as the words sank into him, a mixture of disbelief and actual understanding the only thing keeping him from shooting forward to kill the man. "You're a horrible teacher."

Sesshoumaru laughed at the words, actually laughed. The sound was loud in the clearing and strange and out of place coming from the lord of all of Nippon.

It unnerved Inuyasha for a moment as he watched his brother calm, gaining control over himself within seconds, the mask going back on as if it had never left. He narrowed his eyes as the sound began to ebb but he couldn't help but feel as if the sound was a lot more normal than he had ever interpreted. Somewhere in the back of his mind, almost four hundred years in the past, he could see this same man (albeit a little younger) laughing as he chased his younger brother, catching him and throwing him into the air. He could feel the wind in his ears and he could see the love in Sesshoumaru's eyes, so strange after so many years of believing the worst.

"_Everything I ever thought was right—," _He realized in that exact moment as he stared at his brother's strong and familiar face. "_Is wrong_."

"Don't assume this is the end of your training," Sesshoumaru sighed slightly and took a step towards his brother. "However."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha blinked and turned his head slightly sideways not sure what his brother meant.

"Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru glanced down at the sword and sent it a strange smile that Inuyasha couldn't quite put together. The smile disappeared within seconds, replaced by the melancholic look that always seemed to encompass Sesshoumaru's face. "Is only the first step." He cleared his throat for a moment and closed his eyes as if to collect his thoughts. "You will master Tetsusaiga and then—you will master the next of Chichiue swords."

"There's more than one?" Inuyasha felt his jaw unclench, he had no memory of a second sword, at least not at the moment. "_Otou-sama left more than one_."

"Izayoi told me that if you master Tetsusaiga you would be strong enough to end this but it would come at the price of your life." He raised his head up slowly as if even in his mind he was building suspense. "I've had many years to think of this—of fate and how to change it." He stared straight at Inuyasha trying to burn into the other man's brain the veracity of his words. "And I realized something recently," The wind caught his charred clothes and pulled at his burned skin, yelling at him for what he was about to say. "She never said what would happen if you mastered the other sword as well."

-break-

Kagome stretched as she stood in the doorway of Inuyasha and her room, facing the back garden in nothing but her strange night gown—a yukata, they had called it. She wasn't sure what time it was but judging by the sun and the way it hung in the sky, it had to be nearing noon. "_I slept half the day away_." She mused but in the end couldn't blame herself. After the day they had yesterday it was only understandable that she take some time to actually sleep. "_Truthfully, I haven't slept in five years_," She tilted her head backwards the warmth of real sunshine caressing her face. "_You don't sleep in the miko realm_."

Out in the garden before her she heard the high pitched laughter of Mariko and Shippo as they played. At some point either the night before or during the early morning hours, snow had fallen and dusted the ground with at least a half inch layer of white powder. The two children had grown almost inconsolably excited at the sight: Mariko because she loved the snow and Shippo because he had never been allowed to play in it. The poor boy wasn't able to play in it on Shikuro, his job had been to scrap it away from the ropes and off the mast, which wasn't fun for a young boy at all.

Looking back on it now, Kagome felt bad for the boy having to work the way he did but that was part of the childhood one expected on a pirate ship. "_Everyone has to work_." She told herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and allowed her mind to drift to Sango and Miroku's children. "_They'll grow up the same way, won't they?_" She bit her lip as she imagined the two boys as they grew, Miroku's features with Sango's hair, adorable and most likely loud if their parents were any indication.

Out in the distance, Mariko squealed with laughter and Shippo whined from the pain the sound caused his head. "Not so loud!" He commanded as he sent a snowball flying in her direction.

The little girl dodged it easily and looked at Shippo with the most innocent and sweet expression Kagome had ever seen. "Oro?" She quipped and blinked not understanding a word the other child was saying.

A nearby nursemaid, who didn't understand English either, laughed at her sweet expression and clapped her hands together. Instantly, Mariko took this as a signal that the nursemaid was joining in on the snow battle and before the poor woman could even duck, she bent down to grab some snow, mashed it into a hasty ball, and threw it at the woman. The nursemaid shrieked and dodged the snowball easily, as she was demon in origin, causing the little girl to laugh once more her earlier confusion practically forgotten.

Realizing the shift in the game, Shippo hurriedly made his own snowball and charged the nurse as well, firing as many as he could as fast as he could towards the poor woman. "Charge!" He shouted and even though Mariko didn't understand the word, she still followed and together they ran their assault all while Kagome watched from the porch.

"_Wouldn't it be nice,_" Kagome leaned against one of the beams that held up the porch as she thought. "_To be a child again?_"

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome actually jumped at the sound of the sudden voice, her senses flaring as she realized she had let her guard down. Hands coming up in a defensive position, she actually growled as she whirled around one glowing hand ready to strike. She froze, however, as the sight of a startle Rin came into her vision. "Rin?" She whispered surprised as she lowered her hands down and shook her head quickly from side to side. "I'm so sorry—I didn't feel you—um—see you coming."

"Feel me?" Rin whispered having caught Kagome's slight slip up without a problem.

Kagome reddened slightly and raised her head up to look the other woman in the eye. "Yes."

"Part of your training was learning how to sense spirits, wasn't it?" Rin asked as she strode closer to Kagome not seeming to look perplexed or even nervous about Kagome's sudden admittance.

"It was." The younger girl responded slowly, almost methodically as she watched Rin look out towards the children a soft smile on her face as she watched them play.

"You're a true Miko now." Rin whispered as she folded her hands in the sleeves of her kimono, hiding them from the cold. "A fully trained one—you must even know your spirit guide."

"You know about spirit guides." Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked several times as Rin turned and looked at her with a slight smirk.

"I lived in a temple at one point—I was supposed to summon my own but the other miko of the temple died," She trailed off from a moment, the memories making her heart wince a bit. "So I never learned."

Kagome bowed her head a bit out of respect and forced herself not to jump into Rin's mind to see the memory. She knew that Rin had belonged to a miko temple at one point and that the girl had been saved by Sesshoumaru when a pack of wolf demons had sought out to destroy it. "_I don't have to pry to know that_." She nodded once firmly to herself and hoping to change the subject looked out towards the children. "Those two really get along, don't they?"

"Yes," Rin's serious face slipped into a proud one as she looked up at the children as well. "I'm glad Mariko has someone her own age to play with." She mentioned as she watched the two children terrorize the poor nursemaid with snowball after snowball. "Takeshi doesn't want to play baby games and the other children—well—they're scared of hurting her."

"But she's a demon?" The younger woman quickly protested as she looked at Rin a bit stupefied.

"They think Sesshoumaru would kill them if she got hurt." Rin answered with an amused shrug of her shoulders that made Kagome giggle.

"I'm sure he would too."

"I have no doubts." Rin agreed as she slowly lowered herself down onto the patio dangling her feet off the side.

Kagome followed her example moments later, the thin yukata she had been given to sleep in moving fair easier than Rin's thick kimono. "_Still_," She shivered slightly as she made sure the robe was closed tightly around her body. "_I bet that thick thing is a lot warmer than this flimsy night gown_."

"Kodomo," Akane's voice suddenly broke through the sounds of laughter and play. "No o bentō!"

"_Lunch_." Kagome realized and for just a moment thought about the slight empty feeling in her stomach. "_I didn't eat breakfast—well—I guess today lunch would be breakfast_."

"What's your nekomata like?" The older woman suddenly spoke breaking up Kagome's thoughts as she absently kicked her feet. "Is it true they're all girls?" She didn't look at Kagome as she asked the question, unable to or perhaps too scared to see the look that crossed Kagome's face.

"It is." Kagome answered slowly, amazed that Rin would know such a thing. "_But she did live in a temple—," _She mused as she watched Shippo and Mariko run towards Akane-san stopping their torture so they could feast on strange Nippon food in the nursery. "_They probably told her all about them but she was never old enough to learn to summon one._"

"Wow—," Rin smiled and closed her eyes as her mind wondered. "I've never seen one except in paintings."

Kagome bit her inner cheek and without warning, dropped her feet down to the ground so that she was standing in the light layer of snow. "Would you like to meet one Rin?"

"What?"

"I—I don't," She shifted from foot to foot the snow crunching underneath her heels loudly. "I mean—I have no idea how to teach you to summon your own." She raised her palms up flat in the air as if to show Rin that she had no idea how to accomplish such a lesson. "_Should I tell her—that I met hers?_" She gulped slightly and with a deep breath decided against telling Rin such a thing. "But I can summon mine—would you like to meet her?"

Rin's eyes widened with amazement and her whole face took on a childlike quality that made Kagome's heart nearly burst. "I could meet one?" Her feet slipped off the edge of the porch as well, a soft crunch echoing in the air as she landed in the snow. "A nekomata?"

"Yes." The fully realized miko nodded and tried to hide her amusement behind a barely contained smile. "I can call her here for a short while." She glanced towards the now vacant garden, the child having already made it inside for lunch. "_Too bad—they probably would have enjoyed Kilala_." She frowned slightly but didn't bother to ask Rin if they should go get the children. "_There will always be time later for them to meet her—I need to make sure Inuyasha meets her as well_." She stepped away from Rin a bit as she thought, her eyes scanning the ground for a good place to stand. "_And Sango and Miroku as well_."

Eagerly, the older woman watched Kagome as she walked a few steps away from the house, her grey eyes studying the terrain for reasons unknown to the only partially trained miko. From her spot standing just in front of the porch, she leaned forward soft brown eyes watching Kagome's every move with utter concentration. "_She might not be able to teach me_," She told herself as she brought her hands up in front of her, clasping them together. "_But I can at least try to learn by watching._"

Now at least ten feet away from the other miko and the small house, Kagome took a deep and calming breath. Even though this would be her first time summoning Kilala, she had no doubts about her ability to accomplish the task. "_Compared to some of the things I've done—this—this shouldn't be a problem_." She told herself as she rolled her shoulders and brought her hands, palm down, in front of her.

Kagome allowed her power to swirl inside her, the warmth of it instantly warming her chilled body and her cold yukata. She felt her hair dance around her head grazing her forehead and playing with her ears. Exhaling slowly, the allowed her mind to wonder over Kilala's features. She focused first on the soft whiteness of her fur, offset by the streaks of black that coated part of her paws and mane. She thought of the nekomata's eyes next, imagining the swirling grey of her own eyes on the face of that large white and black striped creature. They stormed with power as they seemed to blink in Kagome's head, almost as if they were already coming to life inside her mind.

"_Kilala_." She thought the name, the picture of Kilala dipping from her head into her heart as she sent the word into existence and into all the spirits that inhabited that continuation. She felt the spirits pass on the thought, weaving it through this world and into others, which even she would not be able to go to until she died. "_An event that isn't too far away_." She warned herself without managing to lose her focus in the least as she pushed the thought further into the world.

Kilala's name seemed to echo through the trees around her, spirits that had been long since dead immerging from bushes and piles of snow. They crawled onto the earth, Rin's somewhat trained eyes watching them with shock. "Spirits?" She gasped, her hand flying up to cover her heart as tiny tree spirits began to dance in the leaves around them, singing soft songs that only the gifted could hear. "_They're everywhere_." She blinked her large dark eyes as she stared at the tiny creatures that seemed to come forth from every angle of the world.

They were tiny and large, some dark and some as white as the melting snow. Others still were green and one tiny spirit, no larger than an ink well was vibrant orange sticking out amongst the greens, whites, browns, and even blues of the others. The tiny orange spirit had formed on the branch of a nearby dormant sakura tree, a ball of iridescent light that barely took any shape other than a sphere. To Rin's eyes, however, she could make out a tiny face and little arms and legs as it jumped from the tree branch to the ground, spinning in the air as if the wind had caught it on the way down.

A name floated from its mouth as it spun in the wind, its sharp eyes taking on a more distinct shape as it looked directly at Rin. "She's coming." The words went forth into the world as the little spirit completely disappeared from it.

The whispered sound touched Rin's heart making her feel almost a little dizzy as she stepped backwards. The back of her knee hit the porch and losing her balance she landed on her backside, sitting as she had been moments before. "Kagome?" The name rushed out of her mouth as she felt Kagome's power wrap around her, gently trying to tell her that she shouldn't worry.

"Kilala." The younger woman said the name and with practiced grace, so unnatural for her to possess, reached out one of her hands. She opened her fingers wide, spreading them as far apart as they could go, her palm facing the woods in front of them. Within seconds, the outline of what seemed to be a ghost began to form against her the tips of those long appendages.

Rin's mouth fell opened as she watched another miko bring their spirit guide into the world for the first time in nearly three hundred or more years. The creature started out as nothing more than a fuzzy apparition with no color at all about her but within seconds the whiteness of fur began to take shape followed by the darkness of heavily contrasting black. With strength she didn't know she had, Rin pushed herself up off the porch and whimpered as the creature began to solidify, the fur actually moving with the breeze that was racing around the garden.

Rin stared at the large creature, her eyes widening with sweet connection as Kilala suddenly opened one large eye staring directly at the Miko. "_Grey_." Rin thought as she forced herself to stand her ground and not back away from the frightening intensity of Kilala's eyes. The grey swirled in them, so much like Kagome's that it was almost unnerving. "She has your eyes." Rin whispered as the little spirits all around them began to dance silently rejoicing in Kilala's return to their world.

Kagome smiled at their peculiar celebration but didn't comment on them as she looked back at Rin over her shoulder. "Or maybe," She whispered as she dropped her hand away from Kilala's head showing a diamond shape that was on her forehead. "I have hers." She shrugged as she slipped forward and hugged the beast, her cheek laying against the softness of the creature's fur. "Hello—Kilala."

"The source of all our power." Rin whispered as she took a cautious step forward, bowing her head so she didn't look Kilala in the eye. "Hello great spirit." She whispered in greeting but didn't raise her head just yet.

Kilala pulled away from Kagome as her ears twitched on her head from the greeting. Sniffing, the nekomata tilted her head to the side and glanced at Kagome questioningly. Kagome shrugged in response and signaled with just her chin for Kilala to approach the stranger. Obeying her mistress without any fuss, Kilala stepped forward, her now solid paws feeling the coldness of the snow but her fur allowing her to live with such a sensation.

Rin stiffened with something similar to fear as she saw the large paws move towards her but didn't raise her eyes to see the rest of the beast. Instead, she waited patiently holding back a giggle as she felt the tickle of the demon cat's nose against the exposed top of her head. The creature sniffed her once, then twice before shaking its great head and releasing a series of mews followed by a long continual and content purr.

Blinking with surprise, Rin raised her head just in time to receive a rough wet lick to her forehead. The woman laughed instantly and winced before pulling herself away. "Arigato." She thanked Kilala strangely and the beast released a sound similar to laughter before she leaned forward and pressed her muzzle against Rin's hand. The woman smiled sweetly and began to pet the supernatural creature. "It's so strange," She whispered as she ran her fingers through the soft fur. "To believe that somewhere out there—," She raised her head and looked at Kagome with amazement in her eyes. "There's one for me too."

"One for every Miko born." Kagome whispered as Kilala turned and sent her a strange look but didn't move away from Rin's caressing fingers. "I called you here for Rin." She explained and the cat demon let out a strange little hump sound that reminded Rin of a put out teenager. "Well—sor-rr-yy—," Kagome dragged out the sound in almost a mocking way as she crossed her arms and humped as well. "I didn't know you were doing something important without me."

The cat demon huffed and deliberately turned away from Kagome, leaning against Rin as if to make the other Miko jealous.

"Really?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Big baby."

Rin laughed easily at the sight and looked from the pouting cat she was petting to Kagome. "She behaves like a teenager, huh?" She asked not expecting Kilala to quickly pull away from her and actually glare but there was no malice behind the expression.

"She is a reflection of me." Kagome offered with a little laugh of her own as Kilala trotted towards her, snubbing Rin now. The young girl wrapped her arms around the nekomata instantly, holding her with tenderness as she lost herself to the feeling of completeness that came from being near the creature.

"The other half of your soul." Rin supplied as she stared at the creature, a little feeling of jealousy welling up within her as she thought of her own, a distant unknown figure, she longed to meet.

"Yes." Kagome nodded and pulled away, petting one of Kilala's ears easily. "She can't stay in this world long without a purpose." She whispered as she watched the cat demon eyeing her strangely. "What is it?" She asked but the cat didn't reply either in her mind or with any other outward sign. Instead, Kilala simply leaned her great head against Kagome's stomach and rubbed for a few seconds. "Weirdo." Kagome mumbled as she continued to pet the large beast's head to make her happy, ignoring the odd way Kilala sniffed at her waist and rubbed against her hip.

"I remember that lesson." Rin whispered as she too watched the strange creature's behave, knowing and not knowing why Kilala was behaving so strangely. "Our world weakens their power because they were not made to stay in our realm."

"Exactly," Kagome agreed even as her heart ached a bit at the prospect of letting her guide leave. "_We spent five years as each other's only constant companion_." She told herself as she leaned forward and planted a little kiss to Kilala's muzzle. "_It's only natural to be sad to live without her constant presence_." She sighed and closed her eyes as the demon meowed like a kitten, knowing what Kagome had to do. "Bye, be safe," Kagome whispered as Kilala began to slip back into the miko realm. "Kilala."

Rin watched as the demon disappeared back into a world she hoped to visit one day. "Goodbye." She whispered as the beast turned and looked at her one last time, her grey eyes the only thing that seemed to still be solid as she slipped away. The look in them made Rin freeze, her whole body going ridged as the spirit seemed to convey something into her very heart. Hidden inside her kimono sleeve, the letter Kaede had given her began to burn her very skin and she inhaled sharply. "How?" She started to whisper but Kilala was already gone.

"Rin?" Kagome answered instead as she straightened and sent her friend a funny look, not quite sure why the girl seemed so off balance. "What's wrong?"

Feeling as if Kilala's eyes were still on her, Rin turned and looked at Kagome, her own brown eyes filled with turbulent emotions. "There's something," She felt compelled to speak as her hand dipped inside her wide kimono sleeves almost against her will. "I need to give you Kagome." She finished, her fingers grasping the letter, which had gone suddenly cold, bringing it forth.

"Really?" Kagome blinked actually surprised that she hadn't realized that before. "Oh—okay?" Kagome watched as Rin pulled out a strange envelope from her sleeve, the edges of it were worn and the overall color of what she could assume had once been white material was now yellowed from time spent cooped up or in the sun. The wax seal, darkened by age, was cracked in places but still sturdy enough to keep the letter closed.

The older woman fingered it carefully for a moment before silently turning it over so that the name on the other side could be seen.

Kagome O'loinsigh

Kagome tilted her head as she looked at the words. Even though she knew this was technically her name now it seemed somewhat strange to be looking at the words. "Who—who sent it?"

"I don't know." Rin lied and, even with her limited training, managed to keep the feel of her dishonesty away from Kagome. With surprisingly steady hands, she stretched out her arms towards the girl, waiting for her to take the letter out of her own hands.

Looking unpredictably unsure, Kagome licked her lips and with nervous looking fingers, reached towards the letter. Her fingers encompassed the letter within seconds and she gasped as she felt a surge of power go from it into her body. It swirled within her, the feeling unlike anything she had ever thought to feel. It was calming and nervous and anxious and warm and empathetic all at once. She felt tears spring to her eyes for reasons she would never know and gulping yanked the letter from Rin's grasp and pulled it to her heart. She pressed it against her flesh there and closing her eyes breathed through her nose to calm herself.

"Open it Kagome." Rin whispered, ignoring the sight of the other girl's tears and slight distress having expected them to come from making contact with such a precious object.

Lifting her head up and sniffling Kagome managed to nod before obeying the woman's words. Pulling the letter away from herself, she looked down at her name for only an instant, the beauty of the perfect calligraphy warming her soul. "Such—such beautiful hand writing." She whispered more to herself than to Rin or the letter. Containing her strange tears, she gulped back a lump that had formed in her throat and flipped the letter over so that she could see the wax seal.

It gleamed a bit in the morning light and she licked her lips somehow knowing that the words inside would he more terrifying than breaking the seal would be. Just managing to control herself, she slipped a nail underneath the wax seal and with great control separated it from the paper. A soft pop and a slight ripping noise entered the air and she shook a little for reasons she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"_What's wrong with me—it's just a letter_." She told herself and stared at the opened paper, the now freed wax seal almost mocking her. "_But—I can feel it—the person who wrote this, I can feel them, their pain, their suffering, their—their hope_." Her stomach tightened but she ignored it and her thoughts as well. With shaky fingers, she pushed the letter opened and stared at the contents with wide unnerved eyes.

Across from her, Rin worried her hands together as she watched Kagome's swirling eyes widen with unnatural horror. "Kagome?" She stepped forward, reaching out from the girl wanting to rip the letter from the other woman's hands so as to read it herself. "_What could it possibly say?_" She asked herself as she thought of every horrific thing Kaede could have revealed to the girl. "_Does it mention Inuyasha's death or—?_" She pushed the thoughts away from herself not wanting to even address the horrific possibilities of what could be contained in such a letter.

Not even the least bit aware of her sister-in-law's thoughts, Kagome looked, fixated, at the short contents of the letter. With each word she felt her whole world begin to topple, flipping upside down and backwards as she tried to comprehend exactly what she was reading and what it meant._ "Everything," _The word flickered into existence within her mind's eye, dancing about as if it wished to mock her. It was followed by the quickly fluttering words,_ "You know,"_ and then lastly, strangely and incomprehensibly by the words,_ "Is wrong." _

"_Everything you know is wrong."_

"Kagome—," Rin pressed as she stepped forward and reached out to the girl, grabbing for her arm. "What's it say?"

Kagome didn't flinch or move as Rin's finger's grasped her forearm, her eyes only stared at the page in wonder. "_Everything I know is wrong_." She repeated in her head, the words echoing about her like a mocking, screaming banshee. "_What—?"_ Images of Izayoi flashed into her mind instantly, reminders of her impending death making her dizzy. "_Does it mean—what I'm doing—changing fate is wrong?_" Her hands shook and she lowered the letter without acknowledging Rin in the least. "_No—that can't be wrong—this is just a stupid letter_." She shook her head but something within her screamed as she tried to deny the letters authenticity.

"Kagome-sama?" Rin tried again as she looked not at Kagome but at the letter tilted in her hands. She still couldn't quite make out the words even as she pushed herself to her tiptoes to see them. "What does it say?"

Kagome, once again, didn't answer. Instead she swallowed slowly, her mind racing with information. "_It's just a stupid letter_." She told herself again but the thoughts did nothing to make her feel as if she were speaking the truth. She felt a surge of power from the paper and surprised, raised it back up looking at it with astonishment as the words shimmered brightly as if they were angry at her. "_Everything you know is wrong!_" They flashed bright red and Kagome dropped the letter as if it were on fire, her heart hammering in her chest as she felt the instant lack of spiritual connection. "_It's alive?_"

"What!?" Rin reached forward and grabbed the letter before it could hit the ground, her eyes filled with her own amazement that Kagome had let it fall. "What is—?" She turned the letter over in her hand and froze. "It's blank." She frowned darkly not quite comprehending what the fact that the letter said absolutely nothing. "That just doesn't make—."

"I have to go." Kagome spoke so quickly that Rin actually didn't hear her. Reaching for the letter, Kagome ripped it from Rin's hand not bothering with any sort of apology for her rash actions as she turned on her heel. With speed that would have impressed a demon Kagome's feet took off from underneath her, her mind not even processing Rin's following scream. With hasty fingers she through a barrier around her body, making sure it disguised not only appearance from mortals such as Rin but her scent as well. "_Thanks, Izayoi_."

Running as fast as she possibly could, Kagome barely noticed as she entered the forest. The trees around her were nothing but a large blur as she ducked and dodged them easily, the fact they had been arranged in an orchard format making it easy to do. Bushes brushed against her legs and little spirits came out from their hiding places curious of her movements. She ran right passed them, her breath coming in quick short intakes as she made her way blindly through the forest. In truth, she had no idea where she was going, she only knew that she had to leave, she had to run, she had to think and there was no way she could think with Rin present.

"_I'm sorry Rin_," She told herself as she jumped over a root, her feet landing hard on the other side without stopping. "_I just—I don't want you to get mixed up in this." _She closed her eyes at the thoughts but, as was common with Kagome, it became another classic mistake.

Not able to see her path, she gasped as a tree root suddenly reached up (literally, reached up) and caught her foot sending her face first into the ground. She cried out as her body hit the earth, the letter slipping from her hands and her barrier falling as she tumbled head over heel from the force of the impact. She winced as her knees were scrapped along with her elbows and her back as she somersaulted before skidding along the orchard floor until finally coming to a complete stop against a nearby tree.

"Ow." She whined as she laid perfectly still on her side knowing better than to move after such a fall. "_I_ _train and train and I'm still clumsy as hell_." Her legs started to ache as she tried to make her head stop spinning and her lungs actually burned from the veracity of her run. Carefully, she pushed herself up, wincing as her cuts and scrapes were pulled taunt from the move. "Oh—that wasn't smart." She groaned as she rubbed her head and allowed herself to lean against the tree she had, well, run into.

"That was quite a fall," A tiny voice spoke making Kagome's eyes snap open. "Miss Dresmont."

The young girl nearly sprang to her feet prepared to defend herself from the strange voice but the quickness of her movement made her head spin and she sank back to the ground. "Ow." She whined as her body ached and her head continued to spin. "_I'm having such an off day_." She concluded as she forced her eyes opened. The small deer trail she had fallen into came into focus slowly and she winced as the light coming in from the trees above her hurt her brain. "Who's there?" She managed to ask only to hear a soft boyish chuckle, similar to Shippo's. "Shippo?"

"Nope."

She blinked and forced her eyes to focus as she looked around the clearing. It only took her a moment to finally find the source of the sound, standing just on the outskirts of the clearing. A little spirit with dark eyes and curly black hair stood on the clearings very edge, his tiny eyes filled with mirth as he looked at her, peeking out from behind a tree.

"You're not just living for you anymore you know." He told her as he closed those dark eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side, speaking words Kagome didn't quite understand. "You have to be careful."

"It's you." She whispered from the sight of him, recognizing him with ease as she allowed his strange phrasing to simply wash over her back. "The spirit that's been following me."

The child nodded as if to confirm what she had said. "You're not scared of me anymore?" He asked as he slowly made his way out from behind the dark cheery bark.

"No," Kagome told him honestly as she leaned against the tree, still not quite prepared to stand up. "I'm sorry I was before." She told him slowly as she allowed her aching head to lean against the soft bark with a sigh. "I wasn't accustomed to spirits then."

The child smiled at her as he crossed the dirt path, looking around himself carefully. "That's understandable." He whispered as he looked out around the trees as if prepared for something or someone to appear but no one did. "Why were you running?"

Kagome opened her mouth quickly as if she knew the answer but snapped it shut within seconds. She blinked and brought a hand up to her head, rubbing at a bump that was forming there. "I don't know." She finally answered honestly. "I just—," she started to look down at the letter only to realize it wasn't in her hand. Frantically, she looked all around until her eyes quickly landed on the harmless piece of paper laying a few feet away. "That—can you," She motioned towards the paper wanting the child to hand it to her. "Get that."

The boy looked down at the paper, his eyes widening from the sight of it and quickly shook his head no.

Surprised, Kagome stared at him, the feeling of fear that seeped off his body making her shift awkwardly but she didn't question him. Groaning, she scooted towards the letter on her butt, not bothering to stand up as she made her way across the little path until she was able to simply reach for it on her own. It warmed in her hand, the aches in her body actually cooling as a wave of energy which was not her own encompassed her.

The child hissed at the sight and quickly moved backwards. "Magic."

"Energy." Kagome corrected while raising an eyebrow at the little boy. "Someone—with control of their energy must have created this letter."

The boy shook his head and sent her a suspicious look. "Spirits don't like energy."

"But all you are is energy?" Kagome laughed but there was little mirth in the sound.

"True." The spirit replied but didn't say anything as he eyed the letter in Kagome's hand carefully. "Did—did whoever sent the letter upset you?"

"Um—I guess." Kagome allowed her hand to drop, holding onto the letter tightly even as she contemplated burning it with her power. "Yeah—they did." She shook her head quickly and raised up her face towards the spirit sending him a soft smile. "But it's not important—um—thank you," She allowed the smile to grow wider, ignoring the letter for now in favor of concentrating on the little spirit. "I never got a chance to say it before."

The spirit bowed slightly and sent her a tiny grin on his own little face. "No," He shook his head a little as he looked down at the ground. "Thank you, Kagome," He inhaled slowly, his tiny chest expanding from the amount of air he forced into his lungs. "For seeing me." He exhaled as he spoke and raised up his head, looking at her with large black eyes that made Kagome's heart stop in her chest. "I had been following you for a long time—waiting for you to see."

Kagome froze but from not his words; instead, she froze because of his eyes. There was something about the blackness in them, accompanied with strange gentleness that reminded her of someone. "_I know those eyes_." She realized and tilted her head in confusion but still couldn't place them. "I'm sorry I didn't see you before."

"You weren't ready yet." He gave her an excuse she hadn't asked for as he slowly looked around the clearing as if he were seeing the world for the first time.

"Oh—I guess I needed the training first." She whispered not quite sure what else to say.

"Well," He shrugged a bit and finally looked back at Kagome again, those dark eyes haunting. "It's hard to see through the mask I wear."

"Mask?" Kagome felt taken aback by his words and also by the pain she saw brimming in his eyes, barely controlled.

"Everyone wears a mask," He whispered and looked away from her as if he had been unable to make eye contact any longer. "But some are far harder to actually break down than others." He laughed as if what he had said was a joke. "You have a knack for it, Kagome." He smiled and closed his eyes, offering her a wide smile full of healthy teeth. "Breaking masks." He nodded once as his eyes slowly opened, sparkling with possibilities. "I've seen you do it several times."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, not able to quite understand what he was saying but he stopped her by raising his hand, the motion so authoritative that she snapped her mouth closed.

"You see through everyone you meet." He continued to explain as he looked down at the letter in her hand for a moment before pulling his eyes back up. "It's a natural gift, part of empathy—even when you weren't trained you could do it." He bit his lip and chewed for a moment before sighing as if bothered by what he was about to say. "Inuyasha—you saw right through him," He looked directly at her, the mirth in his eyes becoming clouded by a different emotion: jealousy. "It barely took a month and you saw right through him." He snorted to himself and crossed his small arms over his chest. "When you saw his eyes, you knew him—maybe he's just easy to read."

"I—." Kagome tried to defend herself even though she wasn't too sure what she was defending herself from.

"You saw through Sango, more than once, and even Miroku from the very start, you knew there was something off about his relationship with her." He cut her off easily raising up his dark eyes to look at her. "And Shippo—you knew he was a good kid in a bad place." He spoke quickly as name started leaving his mouth so fast that Kagome could barely keep up. "And then Jinenji and his mother, you saw through them without even trying—and let's not mention Onaconah and his brother."

Feeling dizzy once more Kagome tried to hold up a hand to halt the mental assault but he didn't stop. "Please, how do you know all of this?"

He looked straight at her but didn't reply. "And you don't just see them—you change them." He pressed further, his pale skin reddening as he spoke. "Kouga and the man who imprisoned Kohaku." He continued on, holding up a hand as if to count off how many people he had named. "You changed them all with the spirit in your heart—you saw them and you knew the truth they did not want you to know." He stomped his foot and dropped his hand as if aggravated by her. "You even did it the moment you met the great Sesshoumaru." He rolled his eyes as if he were being sarcastic. "So many mask—so many life experiences only you have ever seen."

"Spirit," Kagome held up her other hand trying to surrender or the very least get him to listen. "Please—tell me how you know this?"

"You've seen all these people, changed all these people!" He screamed at her, actually screamed, tears running down his face. "But you never saw me!"

"I see you." Kagome spoke hastily as her eyes widening with surprise. "I see you." She said again as her dark pupils took in the pain filled expression on his face. He looked as if he had been tortured, beaten down until he had simply exploded with rage. "What happened to you?" She wanted to ask but refrained as she finally pushed herself to her feet, keeping her hands in front of herself. "I see you right now," She whispered the words softly as she allowed the energy deep inside her to form in her hands, using it not for destruction but to put forth a calming aura. "So please—," She pushed that aura forward, wanting nothing more than to calm the poor child as his eyes overflowed with tears. "Please calm down."

He hiccupped at her words and brought a hand up quickly to cover his face. "I'm sorry." He managed to say although it was hard to hear as it was muffled by his sleeve. "I just—I need your help." He lowered his hand and looked at her, the desperation in his eyes taking Kagome's very breath away. "Please help me."

"I will," Kagome approached him slowly, her calming energy making the little spirit sniffle as his heart calmed. "I will do everything in my power to help you."

The child nodded once slowly as wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Do you—do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise, just—," Kagome reached out not quite sure if she could actually touch a spirit in this realm so she hesitated stopping her hand midair. "Tell me what you need me to do."

He raised his own hand then, his eyes briefly looking at her hovering fingers staring at them as if he knew their greater purpose. "See me Kagome." The child raised his head with such deliberate slowness that Kagome knew his next words would not be ones she could easily accept. "Touch my soul," He paused and her grey eyes swirled as they stared into his solid black ones, so dark that even his pupils could not be distinguished from his irises. "And you will know." The words echoed all around them just as the child pressed his small hand against her own.

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

**A/N:** And so starts Inuyasha's training and Kagome finally reading the letter and figuring out what's up with ghost boy. By the way, thank you reviewers this past chapter! You have some great insight into the complexity of the characters in this story. I loved your thoughts on their motivations and your ideas regarding the 'vicious cycle' that seems to be repeating for our main characters and their lives. Thank you for your wonder thoughts and for sharing them with me! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and that it gave you even further ideas! You're all amazing.

**Bonus Point: **

Who do you believe the ghost child is?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Answer was bathhouse. I wanted the hair cutting scene to be in their but to make it happen wasn't logical and was time consuming. Congrats to the participants!

AiydanWarrior, Menarie, kittyzluvme1234, Cagome, Glon Morski,

**Next Chapter**

**Heaven and Hell**

**See you then!**

UNEDITED

POSTED

9/10/2014


	105. Heaven and Hell

_ Blanket Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but like everyone else wishes she did. All original characters or concepts are the author Inuma Asahi De's (with the exception of historical figures)._

**Chapter One Hundred and Five**

**Heaven and Hell**

The snow crunched under their feet once more as they walked through a strange labyrinth of overgrown trees and wild plants of every type imaginable. Inuyasha's ears twitched on his head, desperate to hear any sounds that might make it clearer as to where they were. He could hear a variety of birds, their wings and the twitters of their little tones assaulting him. He could hear the shuffle of critters in the underbrush and the sound of squirrels as they dug for nuts they had hidden long ago in the early autumn.

"_Normal_ _sounds for a normal forest_." He told himself as he glanced at his brother's back. Almost immediately after the explosion of Tetsusaiga the man had started off without a word. The only indication that he, and Takeshi of course, were supposed to follow a slight waving of his fingers. "_Where is he leading us?_" He narrowed his eyes and scented the air for any signs his ears would not be able to pick up. He could only smell melting snow, musty and mixed with the deep penetrating aroma of dirt and wet moss as well as leaves.

Up ahead of him, Sesshoumaru came to a slow stop before a fork in the road. Inuyasha and Takeshi stopped as well, staring at the man's regal and ridgid shoulders as he looked down both diverging paths with a strange calm about him. "We're almost there." He commented as he turned and looked at both younger men over his shoulder.

"Almost where?" Inuyasha immediately countered as he stared into the molten gold that belonged to his brother's naturally narrowed eyes.

"The shrine." Sesshoumaru answered simply as he turned back towards the path before them his head moving slowly from left to right, from path to path. "Tell me Inuyasha, which path do you think we should take?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from the strangeness of such a question. "Why are you asking me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he didn't even turn around; instead, the older demon stayed silent his eyes staring at the place between the two roads, where no path lay.

Clearing his throat, the half demon refrained from sighing with frustration. He gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga carefully hoping that the sword, unlike Sesshoumaru, might help him but it didn't. "_I barely know where we're going_," He grumbled to himself as he looked from one path to the other wondering why Sesshoumaru was asking him. "How the hell should I know?" He snorted as he looked at his brother's back and, irritated, blew his bangs out of his face. "You're the one who knows where we're going."

For a moment longer Sesshoumaru said nothing but his shoulders did noticeably tense. "Close your eyes Ototou." His voice was clipped but contained as he gritted his teeth.

Deciding to be amused by his brother's irritation, Inuyasha raised an almost cocky eyebrow. "Why—gonna attack me again?" He clicked his tongue at the end of the sentence and smirked when he heard Takeshi snicker behind him from the sight of a vein in Sesshoumaru's forehead beginning to throb.

"You're worst than a five year old pup." Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and sent his son a dangerous glare. "And I should know—you were a pretty awful one."

Takeshi's ears drooped instantly and he looked away from his father, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Pleased, Sesshoumaru turned his focus on his brother once more, who was laughing at his nephew's chastisement. "So were you." He dead panned watching as Inuyasha's own ears went back in a very familiar way.

Crossing his arms over his chest Inuyasha snorted, "I was a perfect pup!"

"You were a walking disaster." Sesshoumaru amended for him as he raised his eyes upwards as if asking the kami for help. "Every time you walked into a room all the maids started praying for mercy."

"That is such a bit of sh—." Inuyasha's words stilled on his tongue as a strange feeling suddenly welled up within him that he couldn't explain.

Sesshoumaru's head instantly snapped back towards his brother from the silence, his eyes darkening a bit as he noticed the way Inuyasha seemed to hold his body perfectly still as if the snow had frozen him. "_He can feel it_." The demon lord straightened his shoulders and looked his brother dead in the face. "Do it," He commanded, his voice firm and undeniable. "Close your eyes, Ototou."

Normally, Inuyasha would have growled and not obeyed but, for whatever reason, he found himself closing his eyes. Whatever the reason, the second he closed his eyes he felt off, dizzy, and a little tilted. It was almost like something was suddenly pulling at his body, yanking on his feet and heart and mind and soul until he stepped forward against his will. He didn't hear the snow as he crushed it, pushing it down further into the soil, and he didn't hear when Sesshoumaru stepped out of his way. He just felt his body being pulled by something he couldn't even fathom. It was a hot, white, burning feeling that made his heartbeat quicken in his chest and his feet move a little faster. In his mind's eye, he could almost see what was pulling him, the glistening of metal in the sun and the fraying of an old handle.

"_Come—."_

His eyes snapped opened and he inhaled sharply as the word consumed him to his very core. He panted as his heart continued to race and he shook his head hastily as the world came back into view. He found himself, much to his astonishment, standing in front of the fork that had gone to the left. A soft breeze blew through the trees, a little whistle humming in his ears from that wind. He felt it catch his hair and then push at his back as if it was telling him to go forward.

"This way." He said the words but for the life of him could not remembering thinking them or even moving his lips.

"Lead the way." Sesshoumaru whispered as he looked back at his young son. "Come Takeshi."

"Chichiue," The boy whispered as he stared at his uncle's back completely baffled. "What just happened?"

"What do you think, pup?" His father filled in as Inuyasha started to move forward completely dazed to their words. "_Can you feel it too?_" The father wondered as he glanced back at his son but judging by the boy's confused look, he could not.

"I have no idea." Takeshi told him as he stared at the retreating back of his uncle. "But—it was powerful, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and without looking back, began to follow his brother.

Takeshi hesitated a moment as his ears swiveled in the direction of crunching snow under his elders feet. Finally, the fear of being left alone pushed him forward and he allowed his feet to hastily hit the snow. His golden eyes took in the path as they continued down it, studying every leaf and bit of snow that rested on the trees. It only took a moment for the path to widen, the trees moving farther and farther away from them on either side. He blinked, confused by the strange way the trees had seemed to suddenly distance themselves from one another and fueled by perplexity looked back behind him. The young boy nearly choked on his own tongue as he witnessed the very trees that had once been far apart from each other, shift back into place, making the path way they had just easily walked on dense and impassable.

"Chichiue?" He whimpered out the name as he turned on his heel and hurriedly pushed himself forward towards his father and uncle not wanting to be separated from them in a place such as this.

"Keep close." Sesshoumaru whispered as he felt the warmth of his son, practically trying to meld with him, touch his skin. "The trees are different here."

"I gathered." Takeshi mumbled back as he eyed the trees, sending them warning glares that did not go unnoticed by them.

"Be careful," Sesshoumaru warned in a low voice as the trees began to shake a little as if upset. "They get violent rather quickly."

Takeshi's eyes grew to twice their normal size in an instant and he gapped at his father before forcing himself closer to the man nearly tripping him.

"Takeshi." Sesshoumaru reprimanded in an exasperated voice reserved only for his children in many ways. "Don't get so close."

"Well," Takeshi countered barely able to keep the fear out of his voice. "Don't tell me the trees get violent!"

Up ahead, barely seeing the moving trees before him, Inuyasha felt his feet move as if by a will of their own. His heart had calmed completely in his chest, sustaining a steady gentle rhythm, which made each breath come deep and controlled.

"_Come_."

He couldn't stop his ears from twitching on his head as if he could hear the call that went directly to his heart. Tetsusaiga rattled on his side, shaking as if it too had heard the inaudible noise. Without even a slight twitch, the dog demon lowered his hand to the hilt of the sword, grasping it with relaxed fingers in an attempt to calm it. The sword only vibrated faster as his eyes began to register a shape that was neither tree nor bush in the distance. The trees seemed to part around him as he approached that unknown object and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he, quite suddenly, found himself standing in a clearing.

In front of him, a tiny shrine with the same architecture as the shrine's he remembered from his childhood stood. Red wood, aged by wind and snow and rain, formed high arching peaks on the roof top and tiny white triangular prayer scrolls blew in the wind between wooden slats in the windows.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the small building before them.

"When you were born, Chichiue built this place to keep our inheritance from the generals." Sesshoumaru told him numbly as he came to stand beside his brother in the snow, Takeshi still glued to his side. "The clothes you wear, for instance," He paused as if to collect his thoughts before continuing. "The sword you carry and," He glanced down at Tetsusaiga for just a second, studying the way the sword seemed to shake incessantly in Inuyasha's hand. "That swords mate."

Inuyasha's eyes grew huge and he turned towards his brother his face questioning. "Tetsusaiga's mate is here?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he walked further into the clearing passed his brother and towards the front of the shrine. Not wanting to be left alone, Takeshi followed him until he reached Inuyasha and then much to Inuyasha's surprise chose to stay next to his uncle. The boy leaned in close to Inuyasha without actually touching the man as he had his father. It was merely a subconscious action, the young boy needing the comforting connection of a fatherly figure to help him feel safe.

Not giving much thought to his son's shift in company, Sesshoumaru approached the shrine steps. "Only one of Chichiue direct descendents can find this place." He explained the unasked question as he stopped just before the little stairs that lead towards the door. "It's enchanted—connected to our blood." He reached out a hand and touched the wooden railing with his clawed fingertips. "The forest is enchanted as well, it changes continually." He smiled ever so noticeably to himself before pulling his hand away, the happiness that had momentarily invaded his expression ebbing instantly. "The part of you that is connected to our father, your demon blood, allows you to find your way through the constantly changing paths."

"_So, that's what was calling me_." Inuyasha reasoned as he glanced towards the shrine, his mind reeling with so many thoughts that he felt dizzy. "_Chichiue's demon guided my demon_."

"Could I do it too?" Takeshi asked slowly as his eyes shifted from his father to his uncle unaware of his uncle's current turmoil.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered slowly as he looked back at his son with his normal controlled expression, although his eyes seemed to be filled with faint amusement. "You have my blood," He pointed out to his son, the child's eyes widening as he realized his own mistake. "Therefore, you have his."

"Of course." The boy bowed his head slightly as he tried to find anything to look at other than his father.

Inuyasha didn't even bother listening to the conversation between his brother and nephew as he stared at the small shrine. It seemed so unintimidating, so normal and yet there was something about it that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Carefully, he took a step towards that shrine, moving to where he was standing very close to his elder brother. His large golden eyes stared at the red wood and the arching peaks of the roof taking in the contrasting whiteness of the pure snow that had gathered about its edges. He felt Tetsusaiga shake a little at his side and he lowered his hand towards the sword as if to comfort it.

"_Inuyasha_."

The voice came like a wisp of wind on the breeze, just musing the fur on his ears as it darted passed him and into the ever changing forest beyond. "Is this—," He found his mouth moving and words projecting from his throat but they sounded impossibly strange to him as if they were not actually controlled by his mind. "Where the other sword is?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered without any emotion creeping into his voice except eerie calm.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as a particularly cold wind ran through the clearing hitting his body with great force so that he shuddered momentarily with cold. "Why," He dared to pose the question as he finally managed to look away from the shrine and towards Sesshoumaru. "Have I never heard anything about it?"

"Because—," The older demon answered bluntly as he closed his eyes and inhaled the cold air deep into his lungs. "It was not left to you," He opened his eyes again, the calm coolness of his own gold irises striking on his expressionless face. "It was left to me."

-break-

Kagome's eyes felt as if she were falling, her whole world going topsy-turvy as the feeling of her body spinning and whirling through some unnatural abyss assaulted her. She tried to scream as her body continued to crash downwards but no sound came from her throat. Desperately, she reached out all around her, unable to see within the darkness that seemed to be either encompassing her or caused by her eyes being squeezed shut (whether her eyes were closed or not, however, she couldn't tell). Her fingers scrapped at the side of something but it was smooth, leaving nothing for her to actually grasp.

"_Oh god!"_ The thought ran unhindered through her mind as she felt her eyes well with tears. "_Kilala!"_ She tried to scream but the sound would not emerge and the cat demon form. "_I'm going to die._" She thought as the hair on her arms began to stand on end as if it knew what was coming. "Please—."

"I've got you, Kagome."

The entire world stopped moving as the words entered her very soul. She felt for a moment as if she were hanging in space the sound of her heart pounding in her chest the only thing she could hear in that vast vacant darkness.

As if by magic, the warmth of the sun suddenly filled her to her very core as she came back into reality. It seemed to dance against her skin, making her flesh with the beauty of the sensation. She tilted her head back without thinking, basking in the heat. Her bare toes curled with pleasure and she frowned as she became aware of the burning sand underneath her but years of having walked on such ground kept her steady. She furrowed her brow (her eyes still tightly shut) and pressed her heels deeper into the shifting ground. Within seconds, her body found the coolness of the hidden sand beneath her feet and she sighed from contentment.

The gentle hands of the wind suddenly pulled against her hair, dragging each curl away from her body before releasing it playfully, the echo of their delight filling her soul as the wind whistled in her ears, "_Open your eyes,"_ it whispered and instantly her eyelashes parted, fluttering opened.

Immediately, she was blinded by a brightness she had forgotten could even exist. Salty air filled her lungs as she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut in disbelief. "Sun—so bright." She mumbled and moaned as her eyes burned just a bit.

More carefully this time, she opened her eyes wincing slightly in an effort not to be blinded once more. The sun hit her pupils making them retract hastily and she breathed in deeply as she finally was able to see the world around her: a million shades of blue. She stepped back from the brightness of the color and amazed allowed her jaw to fall opened. For endless leagues before her was the ocean, waves peaking and falling in the distance, slowly making their way to shore where they become nothing more than white foam as they tumbled onto the beach. The darker, wet sand, accepted them only momentarily before pushing them back, forcing them to retreat into their aquatic home.

The high azure sky fell to meet the relentless sea, the colors of their different waters mixing on the distant horizon. "The sea," Her heart skipped a beat and tears began to bud on the edge of her eyes. "This is—." She turned around, already partially knowing exactly what she was going to see. A landscape she had know since she was seven reached her eyes, walls encompassing a township, houses of friends looming above the lowest points of that wall, their bright colors and ornate frames beautiful in the sunlight that swept over them. "Jamaica." She stepped forward in complete disbelief, the hot sand shifting underneath her calloused toes. "I'm in Jamaica." She felt her eyes water inexplicitly and quickly raised a hand up to brush at the tears there.

"You would cry at the sight of your own prison?"

She jumped and turned to look towards the voice that had somehow sprung into existence at her left. Instantly, she saw the child that had brought her here and frowned. "My prison?" She repeated his own words and biting her lower lip looked back at the city with stormy eyes. The walls seemed taller and the houses darker as she stared at them now. It was almost like all the happiness had been sucked out of them. "_Is this—how he sees it?_"

"The houses of the rich," He spoke once more his eyes narrowing dangerously with such animosity that it was almost shocking on such a young face. "Of the blind."

"Blind?" Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion as she stared at his darkened features, her stomach sinking from the sight.

"You're one of them right now Kagome," He snorted his features darkening only momentarily before they suddenly lightened as if shifting back into his control. "I'm sorry—you're not—you just weren't here yet."

The young woman bit her lip at his words, her eyes too clouded still to really comprehend the shifting in his personality. "I don't understand."

He shook his head and raised up at hand without really responding. His dark eyes, filled with unexplainable sadness looked out down the coastline. He blinked slowly and raised up his hand higher, pointing one finger down the beach.

Raising up her chin, Kagome followed that appendage with her eyes wide opened. A small dilapidated house or, that is, shack loomed out of the sand. Its frame was nearly falling down the hill it had been built into and in place of a proper door was something akin to a curtain although nowhere near as nice. The shingles on the roof were coming off, leaving the residents (if there were any) within exposed to the outside world. She stepped forward as she gazed at it, the utter separation between it and humanity apparent in its location on the outskirts of the city. "Why have I never seen this before?"

"It was torn down by the time you came to live here." He lowered his hand dejectedly as he spoke, his dark eyes filled with something so desperate that it made Kagome sick to her stomach. "I don't even remember it—only stories lead me here."

Kagome flinched at his response finding it unnerving as she glanced down at the child. "Who lived there?"

He didn't speak for a second but instead pursed his lips together and looked down at the sand. Little grains of it were being blown by the coastal wind and his dark eyes followed them relentlessly for a moment as if they were going to help him formulate his answer. Besides the sound of the wind whistling, however, no answer came from the tiny grains and he gulped. "My—," The words became stuck on his tongue and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control his emotions. "Just look Kagome." He motioned towards the house without opening his wet eyes.

Without question, the young woman obeyed her grey eyes turning back towards the little shack. Standing outside of it now, a rather large basket strapped to her back, was the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever seen. Her skin was dark, the color of mahogany and her hair a shiny perfect carbon black. Her tight, ringlet curls, which any fashionable woman would have paid her own dowry off to have, clung to her ears and neck even as the wind relentless yanked at them as if asking them to play. Her lips, a dark almost unnatural red, held an easy smile as she pulled up her skirts revealing smooth and shapely legs.

"She's beautiful." Kagome whispered as she watched the woman step away from the shack and start down towards the shoreline.

"Almost," He hesitated again as the woman reached the edge. "Tragically beautiful."

Kagome turned back towards the boy quickly staring at him with confusion on her face. She had only heard of women such as Helen of Troy described in such a way, it seemed odd to describe a normal woman as tragic. She tilted her head momentarily to the side before realization filled her. "_Is it because she's a slave—or, is there a greater tragedy?_"

"She was a slave." The ghost boy spoke as if he had heard her very thoughts. "And that lead to her greatest tragedy."

"How—," Kagome's voice died in her throat as a tiny cry filled the air. Her heart tightened violently in her chest from the sound of it and her stomach turned violently. "A baby?" She blinked and forced herself to look back at the scene. The woman had stopped walking and had lowered the basket on her back to the ground. A sweet smile covered her face as she reached into the basket, producing a tiny bundle of wailing infant.

"T'ere—t'ere boy." She spoke with a thick accent as she rocked the child in her arms, her voice like a wind chime as it entered the air. "Maa-ma here." She smiled as the baby continued to cry, love shinning from her dark eyes.

"He's gotten big in just two days."

Kagome froze at the invasion of the masculine voice, her grey eyes snapping towards the source of such a sound. Almost paralleling her, the gorgeous woman also froze, her dark eyes turning to look at the man wide and panicked. Two women saw the same face standing on the hill above the shack, his handsome demonic features highlighted by the brightness of the sun.

"Mr. Morgan?" Kagome felt her whole body quake at the sight of the man as he walked down a small path that had been forged in the sand.

The young woman meanwhile grabbed the child close to her breast as she tensed, prepared almost to run away. "Henry." His name dropped from her lips and the man actually flinched much to Kagome's amazement.

"_What the—?"_ She blinked from the familiarity of the words and hastily looked between the frozen woman and the unnaturally sad eyes of the approaching Henry Morgan.

"Henry—pease—pease." She held the child closer to her breast as she began to beg for reasons Kagome couldn't even begin to guess. "Do't be takin' him from me!"

"I'm not coming to take him." Mr. Morgan paused for a second as if he was contemplating how to phrase his next thought. "I—I've come to take you both."

The woman's death grip on the baby relaxed just a bit as she eyed the man skeptically. "What ya mean?"

"Don't get too excited," He sighed heavily as if some great burden was befalling him. "It's only temporary."

Her grip on the child doubled and she stepped back with fear brimming in her eyes. "Temp'ry?"

"I can't let the scandal of all of this get out." He looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her. "You will be his nursemaid—until he's old enough to live without a teat."

Kagome felt a lump jump into her throat as realization began to dawn on her. "_This is—that child—?_" She felt her hands shake and her head spin a little bit as she took an involuntary step back in disbelief.

The woman who seemed to be the center of Henry Morgan's affection shook her head as if trying to shake the very idea from her mind. "I—."

"Take it." He spoke far harsher than he probably meant to, the way he winced showing just that. "It's the only way you'll see this child at all."

Her ruby lips trembled and her dark eyes swirled with both emotion and thought. "I—I can't." She finally whispered even as tears began to fall from her eyes, collecting on long stunning lashes.

"He will be yours until he's old enough to remember." Henry Morgan finally looked at her, his tired eyes showing a hidden feeling that Kagome didn't miss: love. "It's the best I could do—politics—all of this," He looked away and for the first time since the conversation had started, lost his composure. "I'm sorry but that child—no one can ever know he's a half breed." He stepped forward, one hand raising up as if to reach for her and in that instant the pain in his eyes grew. "It would ruin his life." His voice was desperate and imploring as he continued to hold out his hand in the space between them, frozen and unable to move further towards her. "As long as people think the mistress is the mother, he will be accepted and adored and have everything—," He paused for a moment and allowed his hand to fall away from her as if he were letting something precious fall. "If word ever got out, you would sentence him to death."

She sobbed at his words and held the infant closer, the baby crying just as loudly as herself.

"At least this way—," He looked away and out towards the ocean, towards Kagome who he couldn't see. "You'll have something."

The scene began to fade from view just as the woman seemed to lose her ability to stand completely. Kagome gasped as the urge to run towards the woman overwhelmed her but found her feet stuck in the thick sand.

"There's nothing you can do Kagome." The little boy whispered as he looked at the disappearing image of Henry Morgan and the slave who had bore his child. "This has all passed."

"But—I—." She turned back towards the child as she tried to hold back her own tears.

It was only then as she looked at him through her tears that she began to see what she had never allowed herself to see. The darkness of his hair, the slight curl of it, the deepness of his eyes so black that even his pupils could not be seen and the olive color of his skin so unlike the family he had come from. She whipped her head around to look at the woman and the baby once more but just as she moved, the images all around her plummeted into the ground, throwing her into darkness.

-break-

The younger of the two adult dog demons felt his heart jump into his throat as his brother's words permeated his thick skull. "Left to you?" Inuyasha blinked several times not understanding how it had never occurred to him that Sesshoumaru might have been left an heirloom as well.

"It is a powerful sword," Sesshoumaru told him nonchalantly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I learned much from it," He paused for just a moment as a soft look of fondness found its way onto his face. "But only with Rin's aid."

Ignoring the gentle look on his brother's face, Inuyasha licked his lips and shook his head. "Is it," He cleared his throat and tried to produce the words again. "I mean—my sword is so—devastating," He looked towards his brother with disbelief on his features. "Did he leave you one like that, like Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes and no." The older man answered cryptically and he finally took another long overdue step towards the staircase that led up to the little shrine. Snow had collected on each of the four steps and as he approached it he acknowledged the little mounds of white only by bringing up his foot to gently sweep them onto the ground. "Tell me Ototou," He spoke softly as he continued to clear the snow with his boot absently. "When you held Tetsusaiga and released that attack," He paused for just a second and straightened as if in great thought. "What," He stopped sweeping the snow completely and set his foot on the ground before slowly turning back towards his brother. "Was it like?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha blinked a few times as he heard his nephew's foot steps behind the two men, the boy edging his way closer in order to hear the softly spoken conversation.

"Just," A trace of a small and melancholic smile formed on Sesshoumaru's features just before he looked away from his brother and went back to work clearing the steps. "Describe it."

"Um," Inuyasha shook his head from left to right as he tried to recall the moment he had unleashed the vicious attack. It seemed so surreal looking back on it now, as if it had been something from a dream and not reality but he knew it was real. He could still remember the heat of the sword in his hands and the static feeling of electricity as it pulsed through his body. "I—I felt hot," He winced feeling stupid for even uttering those words. "I mean—not hot—damn a-a," He shook his head and closed his eyes as he tried to form the proper words. Memories of the sword convulsing and a strange tugging/nagging feeling in his stomach made him squeeze his eyes shut a little tighter until they suddenly snapped open. "I felt something in me," He paused as that swirling sensation in his memory began to taunt him. "It was like there was something inside me that was getting harder to control and then I just kind of—lost it."

"Energy." Takeshi interrupted before biting his tongue apologetically. "Sorry." He let his ears droop and tried to hide inside his haori like a turtle afraid to come out of its shell.

"No," His father sent him a slight smile over one sloping shoulder, a little bit of a spark in his eyes that looked similar to pride. "Go on."

"Could it be that," The boy licked his lips and slowly drew his head out of his clothes so that he could look at both his uncle and father. "Inuyasha Ojii-san was feeling his demon energy?" He spoke with little confidence as he raised an eyebrow towards his father from his guess. "It does come from—from the inside, right?"

His father nodded once sharply and turned back to his work. "Exactly right." He told both the half demon and the three-fourths demon behind him as he finally finished dusting the powdery snow from the first step, revealing the bright red wood that had been hidden underneath. "Inside all demons there is energy," He explained as he began to slip his shoes from his feet, even as the leader of this land he would not disgrace his father by treading on sacred ground with covered feet. "The part of us that is connected to our animalistic heritage." He took a step up, his bare feet landing on the cool wind as he sighed.

Inuyasha felt a spark of realization in him at the mention of such heritage. "Myoga told me about that." He whispered as he took a step forward as well, his already bare feet touching the cold ground without him caring. "The animal spirit that is inside of us." He explained as he reached the steps hesitating with great uncertainty as he debated about whether he should approach them further or not. "It manifest in our appearance and our abilities."

"The part of a demon that separates them from humans." Takeshi supplied the end of the lesson, a lesson he knew just as well as his uncle.

"Very good." Sesshoumaru nodded as he began clearing the next step with his now bare feet. "We are different from humans because our energy connections to a spirit animal deep within us, instead of the cosmos."

"Cosmos?" Takeshi questioned slowly as he looked at his father. "What's that?"

"The universe." Sesshoumaru supplied carefully as he glanced upwards and out at the world around him, seeing everything in all its infinite possibilities. "Humans get their life energy from this universe, they all share it; demons, on the other hand, get there's from a single spirit within them, which they do not share with anyone else," He shook his head and pulled his eyes away from the world, shutting it out. "It's almost as if we receive our own universe of energy in the form of a spirit animal deep within us—our soul is that spirit; a humans soul is part of the universe."

"Is that why we live longer than humans," Takeshi spoke slowly as if he were afraid to actually ask the question. "Because we're connected more—um—firmly to our energy?"

"For some breeds, it depends on the type of spirit within us." Sesshoumaru added as he nodded his head once slowly as he finished clearing the second step and allowed his body to rise to the third. "Sometimes the spirit is very weak, like some fish demons and rats, so it cannot provide enough energy to last even as long as a human's lifetime." The full blooded demon actually clicked his tongue as he let the information settle in his two pupils mind. "There are humans who," He began very slowly, being careful not to look at his brother. "Are similar—."

"Like Kagome—like a Miko?" Inuyasha felt his head jump up as he took in the words in wonder.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru agreed although he stilled in his work as if he knew where this was headed. "Miko are what Nihon-jin call human women who—."

"Can they," Inuyasha interrupted again, his mind completely focused only on one thought. "_If they're similar then, their life span,_ _Kagome's life span—I might not be alive but our child—._" A worry he had almost forgotten jumped back into his soul as he gulped and stepped towards Sesshoumaru. He bit his lip as he stood, one foot on one step and the other on the next one down. "Live longer than a normal human?"

Sesshoumaru frowned instantly as if already knowing exactly why his brother had asked such a question. "No." He said the word softly, as if it were as ethereal as the snow that was just now beginning to fall around the shrine once more halting his progress.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop in his chest and he inhaled sharply through his nose. He blinked and looked away from his brother, his face contorting with bitterness. "_It'll only know its mother for such a minute bit of time_," He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "_Just like me—is this why demons and humans shouldn't have children?"_

Sensing the desperation in his brother's every nerve, Sesshoumaru quickly cleared his throat to change the subject. He did not need to be told the direness of his brother's situation to empathize with it. "There are humans who are connected to both the cosmos and something deeper," He licked his lips slowly as he turned his attention back to the third step of the shrine clearing the snow away carefully. "They also have access to an animal entity but it is not inside them; it is within the spirit realm."

"So," Takeshi, who had remained quietly fixated on both his elders throughout the conversation, interjected. "Miko—are not like a normal human?"

"They are not and they are all at once," His father offered as he glanced at his brother who said nothing, only continued to stare at his bare feet in the cold snow. "It's more than just Miko, however," He continued on as he forced himself to keep his voice even and his expression calm. "There are men who have this spirit guide they can access as well but they are rarer now." He sighed but didn't move his hands as a normal person would have to rub the tension from his neck, instead he remained still, hands at his sides. "It is said that the spirit guides for men are always female in the spirit realm—and the spirit guides for men are always male."

Takeshi tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips in almost arrogant thought. "That's really—weird, don't men usually have more power than women?"

"No," Inuyasha answered before his brother actually could, finally raising his head up away from his shoes to look at his nephew. "I know plenty of women who can kick _my_ ass." He drug out the word making sure that Takeshi heard it.

"As do I," Sesshoumaru agreed and for a moment, a small smile played on his lips as thoughts of his own Miko filled his head.

"That's a little disturbing." Takeshi grumbled while sending both his father and Inuyasha a strange look.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru began again, redirecting the conversation. "And humans like them are connected to a spirit guide, which allows them access to the same energy we have within us; however, it does not grant them elongated life or animalistic features like ours." His older brother continued without stopping, there was nothing he could do anyway, what was done was done. "Kagome, no doubt, has met her spirit guide by now—if her power is any indication."

Inuyasha nodded and made a mental note to ask his wife about that later. "But why—," He pressed as he forced his head to rise and brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "Why do they have that ability at all; why aren't they like normal humans and get their energy from," He waved his hand as if to indicate the entirety of everything. "Wherever the hell it comes from?"

"Rin told me once the myth the Miko of her shrine believed in." Sesshoumaru explained easily as his foot finished brushing off the last bit of snow from the third step, although the action now seemed futile. All around them the snow had started to fall, coming down a bit heavier with each passing minute. "The gods gave selected humans their connection to an animal spirit guide in an attempt to give equality to the human and demon races during a time of great war." He sighed as he looked towards the first step once more, the shinny whiteness of snow catching his eye. "If that is true or not, I do not know."

"The knowledge is lost." Takeshi inferred as he looked at the ground solemnly, mourning a concept he barely understood.

"As I was saying though, demons, unlike these humans, are born with the spirit already within us." He continued, pulling his eyes away from the dusting of snow on the first step and back to the forth, the last. "It is as much a part of us as we are a part of it." He spoke softly, his voice deep and rich, warm. "And depending on that spirit is how much life energy a demon, at least," He added as he glanced towards his brother quickly before pulling his eyes away. "Receives."

"Life energy?" Inuyasha pressed as he narrowed his eyes. He could recall vaguely having heard somewhere of such a thing but he couldn't for his life remember where or why.

"The energy within us that gives us life—our soul so to speak." Sesshoumaru whispered as he finished clearing the last step, his expression tightening as he finally raised his head to look towards the door in front of him. "Without it we would cease to live." He inhaled slowly as his eyes focused on the ancient wood, staring at a great demon transformed into his animal counterpart that stared directly back.

For centuries the demon had rested there, its white painted fur slowly being stripped away by the elements, leaving nothing more than the dark black outline (which had been burned into the wood by none other than Totosai four centuries before) for him to see. Fangs that had once been yellow and red, dripping with the blood of his enemies, held no color other than those that naturally occur in wood and the once golden eyes that had stared at Sesshoumaru for real in his childhood were just as dark and emotionless. It was a haunting depiction of a man who had once been the most powerful demon in the whole of Nippon; a heartrending caricature of a once fierce man.

"All living creatures contain life energy." He spoke without really acknowledging his words as he brought up a hand and carefully placed it against the burned outline. "Only a powerful demon or human with spiritual connects can release that energy, however," He narrowed his eyes as he felt the flow of his own power ripple inside him before coming into his palm. "Without the fear of dying from losing too much of it." He gritted his teeth at the end of his sentence and pushed all his energy outwards from his palm into the demon carving on the door. "Our connection to the spirit either within us or within the spirit realm allows it."

Instantly what had once been white became white again, the color flowing from Sesshoumaru into the figurine like water flows from the mouth of a stream into the ocean. It seeped into every corner stopping only where the scorch marks created a fence to house it. The energy changed colors the second it hit the fangs, becoming yellow as they had been once and red where the blood had dripped. It shot up further into the golden eyes hitting them with great force before becoming the beautiful shade of amber than haunted both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's face. The whole of the depiction glowed with all the energy, the eyes becoming brighter and brighter until they were almost molten.

Inuyasha stepped back at the dangerous site, memories flashing in his mind from his childhood. He had only seen his father transform perhaps once or twice in the entirety of his life but looking back on it now he could honestly say even that had not been this intense. Maybe it was because he knew that creature was his father and he trusted that man with his life or maybe it had been because he was young and naïve; whatever the reason, looking at this small caricature glowing with the intensity of a thousand summer suns, he found himself feeling small and utterly insignificant.

Gritting his teeth more firmly, Sesshoumaru suddenly growled and pushed even more of his energy into the creature until the eyes practically turned to flame. The energy that consumed the dog soon lashed out from the wall, slipping into the air so quickly that it seemed to explode from the intensity of its new found freedom. But then, as quickly as it had come into the world, the energy retreated back into the dog and further still into the very wood of the door until all of Sesshoumaru's energy seemed to soak into the wood and disappear. There was a soft click as if something had unlocked and, as the dog demon lowered his hand from the now dormant creature, the door cracked opened splitting the dog in two.

"We, like Miko, use this energy in order to protect ourselves—an offensive and defensive attack." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly as he looked through the tiny opening towards the darkness within. "But, also like them, we need to properly channel it when we use anymore than what I just released."

Stunned and wholly silent, Inuyasha looked from the door that was just barely opened to Sesshoumaru and then down towards Tetsusaiga. "Channel?" He blinked, images of the bow that Kagome carried popping into his head instantly. "Is that what a demonic sword does—," He raised his head upwards to look at his brother imploringly. "It channels the energy inside us like Kagome channels it with her bow?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru confirmed as he looked back at his brother finally, his eyes dropping towards the sword that rested on the other man's hip.

"So, I channeled my energy through Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha followed his brother's eyes downwards towards the sword once more, his expression changing from taunt to somewhat pliable as his focus shifted to the heirloom. "But—," He glanced towards his hands slowly, studying his claws with utter scrutiny. "I've done it without Tetsusaiga." He looked up at Sesshoumaru slowly, trying to gauge the man's reaction to what he was about to say. "I've placed all that energy into my hands and—released it through my claws."

For a briefest of moments Sesshoumaru looked surprised but the expression faded quickly. "Did someone teach you?"

"No." Inuyasha spoke slowly carefully as he turned his palm over looking at his hand with curiosity. "I don't even remember learning it—I've just always, since I lived in Ireland anyway, known how." He trailed off slightly and glanced towards his brother expecting that look of surprise to still be on the older man's face but there wasn't one.

"You do it naturally," It was definitely a statement and not a question as the man looked away from his brother and finally pushed the door opened. It squeaked on the hinges and groaned as the wood was pushed and pulled.

"That's probably why you learned to handle Tetsusaiga so quickly." He commented as he looked into the dark, his eyes able to see within the tiny room with such ease that he didn't bother to garner any sort of light as he stepped into the musty shrine. "You already had control of your demon life energy."

Inuyasha didn't comment as he followed his brother up the steps, Takeshi not too far behind him. "So, if Tetsusaiga channels demon energy—does this other sword also?" He asked as they crossed the threshold into the tiny shrine. "_It's so small—."_ He thought as he inhaled the damp air of the tiny room, his eyes scanning every corner slowly taking it all in.

There were crates made of plain wood stacked up against the walls, which most likely contained treasures he couldn't even imagine. Scrolls, rolled up tightly so as not to allow too much air to touch them, were overflowing from a half opened chest which rested underneath the only window in the room. It was tiny and permitted only a slight amount of light into the room, enough to reveal the dusty wooden floor that hadn't been polished in years and more curiosities that actually hung from the walls.

The young dog demon froze as one of those curiosities caught his eye, his breath catching in his throat as he saw golden eyes fixated on him. They were narrowed ever so slightly, fierce as if prepared for battle. Jagged scars lined both cheeks and a delicate nose, which Sesshoumaru had inherited, turned slightly upwards in an almost cocky gesture that Inuyasha recognized as one of his own. "Otou-san." He whispered unable to stop himself from releasing the breathy word as his eyes followed the choppy angle of his father's bangs, so much like his own.

Sesshoumaru paused and turned to look at the ink painting as well, his own golden eyes so much like the man's in the painting that it was almost like looking in a mirror. He glanced towards his brother, taking in the obvious western features of his mixed heritage and smiled slightly. "You look like him and yet you don't, all at once."

Inuyasha blinked and turned towards his brother surprised. "Huh?"

"You got his color, gold and silver," Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly, a gesture that seemed wholly inappropriate for a man such as himself. "But your features—are very western," He stopped for a moment and sighed heavily. "Like your mother." He shook his head in a barely noticeable way and began crossing the room once more, heading towards the farthest wall from the front entrance.

Inuyasha followed his brother's movements easily, the darkness not hindering his sight at all. Takeshi stepped to stand at his shoulder, the young boy looking towards the portrait of his grandfather with more interest than the rest of the room. Glancing at his nephew out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noted the similarities between this child and his paternal grandfather. The delicate nose had been passed down from father to son and to grandson, it seemed. "_Will my child—have the western nose or the eastern?_" He smiled halfheartedly at the very idea, imagining a small girl with bright grey eyes and a Nippon nose for the briefest of moments before he forced himself to let it all go. "_I'll probably never know_."

Sesshoumaru reached the end of the room his feet feeling cool against the smooth dusty wood. "You asked if Chichiue second sword channeled energy like Tetsusaiga." His words brought Inuyasha back into the present instantly, the younger man stepping forward and blinking as he looked towards his brother and passed him, to what rested against the wall, a small alter hidden in darkness. "It does channel energy but there is a difference."

Inuyasha stared at the alter that rested on a small platform, raised no more than a few scarce feet above the ground. It was made of wood, the edges of which were painted a soft ornate blue instead of red as if showing that there was something wholly different about this one spot within the shrine. And, on top of it, held by a metal katana stand that was painted a dark relentless black, was a sword identical in every way to the one currently on Inuyasha's hip except that it had no sheath. It gleamed even though there was not really enough light to create a gleam and as Inuyasha stared at it he couldn't help the way his stomach knotted and his feet dug into the ground. His hair stood up on his arms and legs and for one brief moment he felt as if the sword was watching him just as he was watching it.

"This sword is so different from Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru's voice brought Inuyasha back into focus, his eyes drifting from the sword towards his brother. "That I cannot use it."

"What?" The captain blinked and looked back at the sword gazing at its unassuming handle, wrapped in wilted fabric. "Why?" He narrowed his eyes as he tried to process his own thoughts. "Why would Otou-san leave you a sword you can't use?"

"I've contemplated the same question for centuries, Inuyasha." The man's voice was so calm that it made his words almost seemed rehearsed, as if he had contemplated how to tell Inuyasha this for a hundred years at least. "And to this day I'm not sure why." He pulled his eyes from the sword and towards his brother, making sure to look the man in the eye as he continued to speak. "Perhaps—it was because he didn't want your mother to know it existed."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as his mind was filled with images of the woman long since dead. "Why," He forced himself to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground even as the urge to take a step backwards made his toes itch. "Wouldn't he want her to know?"

"Our father and your mother had an odd relationship." Sesshoumaru spoke bluntly and unapologetically as he stared his brother down, his eyes firm and focused. "Both were powerful and dominating and had very different ideas about you—." He stopped dead, the words falling from his tongue so violently that they crashed into the floor. He inhaled and turned away, blinking finally as he looked towards the door of the shrine and towards the snow outside. "Sometimes I think," He paused again and watched as one little snowflake made its way to the ground. "Their differences in opinion made them secretive with even each other."

Inuyasha felt as if his mind was about to shut down. He had never thought of his parents' relationship as anything but loving and perfect. They were two halves of a whole or at least that was what he had always assumed. "I," He opened his mouth as he lowered his head and closed his eyes so as to collect his thoughts. "You mean," He lifted up his head but didn't open his eyes just yet. Instead, he stared at the image of his mother that seemed to form in the blackness of his mind. She was smiling and laughing but no noise came from her mouth. "He wanted me to," He inhaled deeply as his mother changed before him, her expression shifting becoming sad, her eyes becoming dark and clouded by pain. "To use it and she would have—disagreed?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered the question as he had almost all of Inuyasha's questions: bluntly. His golden eyes continued to follow the snowflake as if using it to keep himself calm or, better yet, escape this harsh reality.

"Why would she not want me to use it?" The younger brother asked as he opened his eyes once more, the image of his mother disappearing instantly.

"I don't know." The older man replied and both knew to a certain degree his words had to be a lie. "It doesn't matter." He yanked his eyes away from the falling snow finally and back towards his brother. "All I know is that he left me a sword that I could never use but," He waited until his brother raised his head to look at him, his words hanging in the air angry and harsh. "As Rin showed me, someone with your blood could."

Inuyasha looked away from his brother and towards the sword once more. He felt the skin on the back of his neck grow suddenly slick with sweat and he licked his lips as his stomach knotted and twisted with understanding. "My blood—Rin's blood?" He glanced towards the portrait of his father, the differences between their faces suddenly becoming greater as he took in the pointed ears and the jagged scars that became more pronounced the longer he looked, both marking the man's blood clearly. "Then—?" Inuyasha felt realization beginning to fill him as he allowed everything to drift away from him except that sword. "It doesn't channel demon energy—?"

"No." Sesshoumaru confirmed but didn't fill in the blank, he didn't have to.

"It channels human." Inuyasha realized as his whole world flipped upside down from his body to his very thoughts.

-break-

Kagome's fingers scrapped against the ground as she came back to herself once more, the roughness of the dirt barely acknowledged by the pads of her hands. She blinked, the world not really coming into focus and shook her head as colors of green and grey filled her vision. "_Where am I?_" She asked herself as she pushed her hands up away from the ground, sending her body upright. The world came with her slowly, her mind twisted as if she were drunk until everything automatically seemed to focus.

Large trees with dark brown trunks meet her vision and she blinked in confusion. The wind picked up and the sweet fragrance of ripening fruit mixed with salty water made her stomach coil from hunger. It was only then that she noticed the mammee fruit hanging, almost hidden, in the small waxy leaves of the Jamaican apple tree.

"Papa used to grow them." A little voice informed her, making her jump nearly out of her skin as she whipped her head around to face the source of the sound.

"Papa?" She repeated the sentiment as images of Henry Morgan flooded her brain and made her nauseous. "Oh my god," She gulped as she began to process exactly what that meant. "_The boy_," She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed her mind would stop swirling. "_That's his voice—it's—,"_ Her eyes snapped opened as her stomach sank into her knees violently. She stared into the twin black orbs that greeted her noticing instantly that they were a little lighter than the ones he had as an adult. "Naraku."

He smiled at her gently, almost apologetically and nodded his head. _"_Hello, Kagome." His voice was so soft, tender as if he were nothing like the man she had come to know at all but instead someone far different; maybe even an entirely dissimilar person.

She began to shake as everything around her finally slowed down to the point of freezing. "You—," Images jumped into her head of that boy as a man, standing over her with dark malice filled eyes that wished to tear her apart. She jumped backwards and gritted her teeth as a rush of heat filled her to her very core. "You—," Kagome knew she was about to cry as her mind was filled with images of her father wrapped up in Naraku's hateful words. "You killed him!" She yelled unable to contain herself.

The boy winced but didn't say a thing as he looked right back at Kagome, his eyes miserable and full of regret.

"You killed my father." She sobbed and tightened her hand into fist. "Why?" She pleaded as she stared at the boy.

"I don't know." The boy replied and looked away from Kagome unable to bring himself to look at her anguish. "That was me—and it wasn't me."

Kagome's who face widened with surprise and she gulped not sure exactly what the boy meant. "But—you—I saw it—you told me," She stumbled her words confused and her mind rushed, unable to really remember anything about the incident except Naraku's detestation filled eyes at the moment. "You—killed my Papa, in cold blood you killed him."

The boy didn't speak as he blinked once slowly, before tilting his head back and looking towards the clearing all around him. The leaves of the trees were being mused by the wind and the hot Jamaican sun was beating down from the sky. He watched as a leaf was pulled and pushed until it was actually ripped from the sanctuary of its home. "My mother died here." He began slowly, the strangeness of his words catching Kagome off guard. "Right there," He raised a hand, a slow claw pointing towards one of the Mammee apple trees that rested against the back fence of the orchard. "The woman I called mother, hanged her from that branch."

Kagome was stunned into silence as she followed Naraku's claw just in time to see the beautiful woman she had watched fight for her child, slowly swaying back and forth—back and forth—back and forth. Her hair was cut down to her scalp, places bleeding where it had been ripped out by the root. Her eyes were opened, bulging and sightless, the whites of her pupils murky and smeared with blood that dripped down her face. Her lips were busted and bruised as were both her cheeks, hollow and white as they were. Her body was naked except for a cloth that loosely hung from her waist, protecting some sort of modesty she might have had. Bruises littered her legs and arms but even more so her stomach and her breast, which still looked round and filled with life. Had she still been nursing a baby when she was beaten and hung from that sweet bough?

Horrified, the Miko turned and promptly lost the contents of her stomach as she fell to her hands and knees shaking violently. Even after everything she had experienced she had never seen anything as horrifying as that. "_Make it go away!_" She screamed in her mind unable to open her eyes.

"I saw it." Naraku continued as if he hadn't heard her, his voice flat and vacant of any emotion. "I was two—maybe three—but I remember, I saw Mama drag her across the yard by her hair."

"Please," Kagome tried to beg not wanting to hear even though she knew deep down she had to listen. "Please don't."

"I followed—," He sounded almost amazed with himself as if wondering why he had done such a thing. "I watched."

Kagome's neck snapped upwards and she looked straight at the child, her whole body quacking and trembling.

"I smelled the blood." He whispered as his eyes grew distant as if he were going back to that very day, the day they were currently standing in. "And Mammees—I loved Mammee apples—," He paused for a moment and gulped, his throat visibly pulling down from the action. "Now they make me sick." He began to shake and the calm he had carefully maintained began to waver. "I heard—I heard the screams."

"_Pease—pease misses—pease 'on't—argh!"_

Kagome jumped nearly out of her skin as the screams echoed all around them, hitting her ears abusively.

"I followed them, why did I follow them?" He shook his head and looked down at the ground. His chest began to move rapidly as he took in great gulps of air, his fingers quivering as he pulled them up and stared at them. "Why did I open the door—why did I go outside?" His voice broke and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to sob. "She—she wasn't dead when I got here."

Kagome shook her head and wished she could run away but her legs wouldn't move and her body wouldn't shift.

"She—she," He lost control of his voice, his words coming out as nothing more than a sob as he finally turned and looked straight at Kagome. "She looked at me—I knew her and I didn't—she was a slave and I was her master's son."

The young miko stared back at him, his dark irises lighter than the one's he had in adulthood, they were more brown than black, and filled with such insurmountable pain that it made her heart break. And, for the first time, she looked at him; she actually looked at him. "_Why did I never notice?_" She asked herself as she took in the dark curls that looked nothing like his brothers straight, platinum blond locks, and the curved almost human like ears which were hidden by them. "_This is,_" A lump formed in her throat from the instant realization that filled her up until she was certain she would drown from it. "_Why didn't I put it all together_," She looked back towards those eyes, his mother's eyes. "_He's a half demon_."

Unaware or simply not effected by Kagome's realization, Naraku pulled his eyes away from her and sobbed. "She looked at me—my wet-nurse—my—my," He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'mother' as he broke down, his voice squeaking. "She said—I love you." He broke, his body seeming to shatter into a million horrible emotions he could no longer contain. "She was the only one." He brought his watery eyes up towards Kagome who watched them glisten in the bright light. "No one else—not one—she—she—she-e was the only one," His lips trembled and her heart broke. "Who ever loved me."

Kagome felt her body teeter and her whole mind explode with the intensity of the information. Images of the boy she had seen at parties flashed into her mind. The distant expression that had always been on his face, the way he had hidden as if he somehow subconsciously knew he didn't belong, the pain that had surfaced whenever one of his brothers looked towards him and laughed (they had always known), and the desperate way he had looked towards his father as if pleading with the man to be seen.

"_How did I never notice? Why did I—,"_ Tears dropped down her face as she stared at the man feeling a sympathy that made her sick. "_Why did I not open my eyes?_"

The boy's face grew even more forlorn and he lowered his head down without saying a word at first. A lock of that black wavy hair fell over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed before closing completely. "I know—I know now why—why Mrs. Morgan killed her." He whispered and the sound carried all around them, mocking both Kagome and the child himself. "—Papa—Papa loved her," He raised his head up and the pain within him was so intense that it rocked Kagome's very soul. "And—she—had another baby."

Kagome didn't move and didn't breathe, she didn't even think, she couldn't.

"Mrs. Morgan killed her," His voice became distant as if he was detaching himself from the situation completely. "Killed her and—my sister." His last word was nothing more than a breath but Kagome heard it as clear as if it had been shouted. "And then—she killed herself." His eyes glistened and the sun grew warmer as it seemed to cook them alive from up above. "And it was all my fault."

Time seemed to stop moving around her and, against her will, she turned and looked towards the woman who still was swaying back and forth—back and forth—back and forth. At the woman's feet, tiny and unnaturally still was a bundle of white clothe stained with blood. A demoness, ethereally beautiful was standing over the tiny body, her blond hair, curled at the ends by a hot iron, was splattered red and her ice blue eyes were staring unfocused at her hands as if the red color that dripped from her claws was strange to her.

"What did you do!?" Henry Morgan screamed as he ran across the lawn, his heart breaking for the forbidden love he had known. He shoved his wife out of the way and fell at his dead child's side. The man Kagome had always knew to be regal and stoic broke as he scrapped his knees in the dirt of the orchard, his hands shaking as he reached for his child. "You—you," He sobbed and turned around to see his demon wife covered in blood. "Monster!"

The woman stepped back, her bloody claws bright with what once had been life. "You're the monster." She whispered her voice tight and tense as she sent him a cold and hollow look that could only belong on the face of someone who legitimately didn't care about what they had done. "You fathered two of those heathens!" The words ripped from her throat followed by hysterical laughter she couldn't control. "How sick is that?"

"Please," He hung his head in shame as he tried to gather himself, tears dripping down his chin as he failed to. "You embarrass yourself." He screamed at her as he raised his head and glared at her through tear filled eyes. "Killing a weak human woman because of your own damn pride!" He gulped down air to keep his voice steady as he pulled his child to his chest, heart breaking. "Neither of us care for the other let alone love one another, why can't you just—let me be happy."

The woman laughed darkly and shook her head at her husband on the ground holding his half breed child while his human lover hung above his head. "You won't have to worry about me hindering your happiness any longer." Her voice was clipped as she raised a hand towards her throat, bloody claws crimson and threatening.

"What are you—?" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence before the woman drove her own claws into her throat, blood splattering onto the ground of the orchard like a rouge wave.

Kagome screamed at the sight, her screeching voice shattering the scene around. It broke Henry Morgan's face in half and the swaying woman's body into a thousand pieces. Mrs. Morgan's blood seemed to spatter on every glass pane as Kagome continued to scream, squeezing her eyes shut against the sight as the images of the trees cracked and fractured. She threw her body downwards and grabbed for her hair, yanking on it as the image of the woman ripping open her own throat repeated over and over again in her mind.

"Make it stop!" She yelled as the pieces of broken memories began to fall around her, hitting the ground of the orchard with loud crash after loud crash.

Her eyes snapped opened against the sound and she gasped as she stared at the shards all around her, dripping with blood from both the woman's deeds. She shook her head and cried out as her body began to shake as violently as one of the leaves that had been so carefully swaying from the trees. More pieces from the memory fell around her and she sobbed as images of mammee trees and the fruit that grew on them exploded against the floor like bombs.

"Make it stop!" She pleaded once more and as if answering her prayers, the sun suddenly shattered above her head. She fell backwards from the sound, it was so much like a cannon in a fight. Her bright grey eyes reflected the beauty of the falling shards of sunlight. It was almost like a firework had been set off above her head. She stared at it wide eyed the beauty not lost on her as it began to fade, as if all the light of the earth was being washed away as it finally disappeared, leaving Naraku's memory as nothing more than blackness.

-break-

"Human energy?" Takeshi whispered behind his uncle as he stared at his father completely perplexed. "So only a human like—Okaa-san and Kagome-obaa-san or a—ano—a monk, I don't know any monks but like them," The words sounded jumbled and a bit confused but packed with truth. "Only humans like them can use Jii-san sword?"

"Correct," Sesshoumaru whispered as he stared at his brother's completely unnerved face over that of his son's. "Except you left something out." He stared Inuyasha down the two brother's eyes mirror images of one another. "There are other people in this world with human blood who might have this power," He didn't blink as he paused, perhaps wanting Inuyasha to actually realize the answer first. "People like you."

The half demon in question looked at his brother without really seeing him, his whole core tightening with confusion. Slowly, and strangely, he looked down at his hands drawn to them in that moment for some weird and unexplainable reason. Gingerly, he stared at them as if he were seeing them for the very first time. He had never really thought anything about the way his claws were slightly shorter than a normal demons, it had never really concerned him too much. After all, his claws could still cut, his claws could still slice deep, and his claws could still kill, so why bother focusing on the difference between his claws and a full demon's claws? As he looked at them now, however, he suddenly saw something very different in those slightly too short claws.

"_The evidence of human blood_." His subconscious jumped up and rattled him as he yanked his eyes away from his hands and back towards his brother.

As if he had been waiting for Inuyasha to look at him, Sesshoumaru immediately began to speak. "As a half demon, you have both human and demon life energy." He filled in, his eyes focused and determined. "We know the demon life energy is connected to the animal spirit inside of you; we need to find out if the human, however, is connected to the spirit realm like Kagome or to the universe like a normal human." He turned away just long enough to look at the sword over his shoulder. "If you are able to, this sword should work for you."

"But," Inuyasha licked his lips and raised his head to look at his brother as if the man had grown a second head. "What advantage does channeling human energy have?" He took a step backwards as his head began to spin a little bit from the peculiarity of the whole day. "Demon energy is," He shook himself and grabbed the sword at his waist pulling it out to show Sesshoumaru by shaking it in front of the other man's face. "Did you not feel it when I fried you? You looked like a damn piece of charred meat."

"Smelt like one too." Takeshi commented only to cower in fear when his father sent him a rather intense glare.

"Why would I want to use human energy when I can fucking turn people into dinner?" Inuyasha continued on as if his nephew had never spoken.

Trying to keep his eyebrows from twitching with irritation, Sesshoumaru sighed and appeared to almost count to ten silently in his head. "Is human energy," He began slowly without really looking at either his brother or son. "The opposite of demon?" The last part of his sentence barely seemed to enter the air as if he had thought of that singular question for years and was now afraid to actually say the words out loud.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the very idea of what Sesshoumaru was suggesting. "_Are human and demons all that different?_" He asked himself as his mind poured over everything Sesshoumaru had revealed to him throughout the duration of the conversation. "No," He seemed to realize as images of Kagome's power shielding them or consuming creatures out to kill him (mongoose as it were) invaded his mind. "We get their power from the same source—a spirit either within or outside ourselves."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak as he looked at his younger brother watching the realization dawn on his face.

Inuyasha licked his lips slowly and unable to stop himself took a step away from his brother, his eyebrows knitting together as his sharp mind comprehended exactly what his brother was suggesting without words. "You think," He stopped, hesitated for the quickest of seconds before nodding once sharply to himself, confidence and just the essence of apprehension in his eyes. "I have both?"

The older demon inhaled as if prepared for a battle. "Inuyasha there are two types of life energy within you: that of a demon and that of a human." He spoke slowly as if trying to insure the younger man was not offended by his words but took them for the truth they were trying to speak. "If you can use both types simultaneously there's no telling what you can do."

"But—you're assuming I have both types." Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled slightly at his brother as if he thought the other man was crazy. "We know I have the animal spirit inside me like any demon but," He openly laughed the sound uncomfortable in the cold air. "What are the odds of me being connected to some sort of—spirit thing?" He threw up his hands even as he felt Tetsusaiga shake a little at his side as if telling him he was wrong. "Not all humans are born connected to one, right? Only Miko and—whatever the hell the men are called." He pointed at Sesshoumaru waiting for a response but only received one in the way Sesshoumaru slowly dipped his chin. "So there's nothing that says I'll have both."

Sesshoumaru once more didn't speak, instead he looked away from his brother and towards the ink painting of their father on the wall. His expression became tense and meditative and his eyes darkened as if he were trying to communicate with a man who had been dead nearly four hundred years. "Chichiue," He whispered the name as if calling the man to life but the painting never faltered, it merely stayed stoic and emotionless. "He," He said the next word so slowly that it made Inuyasha nervous. "Thought you did."

The younger demon was stunned into silence as Sesshoumaru's words dropped onto the floor between them. He shook his head as Sesshoumaru raised his own and gave his brother the single most apologetic frown Inuyasha had ever seen in his life.

"He made this sword because he thought you had both, Inuyasha." The man's voice was as monotone as ever but there was something about it in that moment that made it thick with emotion all at the same time. "I don't know about your Okaa-san but I know he believed you could."

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch in his throat and, without his consent, his head turned towards the painting of his father on the wall. The golden eyes, that matched his own, were staring at him as if they were trying to speak and tell him all the things fathers are supposed to say to their children:

"_I'm proud_," They seemed to whisper and for a moment became soft, the same look Inuyasha recalled from his childhood when he was frustrated with a lesson he didn't quite understand. "_I believe in you_." The words seemed to echo from those eyes and into the room, the intense gentleness of them making him heart sick.

Unable to look at those eyes anymore, he yanked them away towards the floor and focused instead on the wooden pattern in the floorboards. Even there, however, he could discern in the random grains shapes that formed into a face: his father's face. "How," He asked after several seconds, his eyes staring at the outline of his father's shoulders, studying each crack and grain in its surface individually. "Do I figure out if I have both?" His eyes followed the edge of the grain that made up his father's chin and then the edge that made one of those fiery eyes. "Do I need to know my spirit guide like Kagome?" He winced realizing it was a stupid question the second he let it out of his mouth.

"No." The older brother looked towards the floor as well but didn't quite see what Inuyasha did. "You don't need to meet your spirit to use their power; it's just good to know them." The demon lord sighed and straightened up, rolling his shoulders so that he stood at his full height, which still wasn't as tall as his baby brother. Swiftly, he turned around and his eyes came in contact with the silent sword that had witnessed the conversation behind them. "Our only chance," He spoke clearly as he reached for the unassuming sword his fingers tingling as he plucked it hastily from its shrine. "Is to try." He turned quickly and before Inuyasha could even think, threw the sword towards his brother.

With the swiftness of a man who has had many things thrown at his face, Inuyasha raised up his hand and without thought wrapped each finger around the sword, catching it midair. Instantly, a rush of energy exploded all around him like a violent electrical storm. He gasped as his hair flew back and the room became suffocatingly hot before the door behind them burst opened brutally. It clattered as it hit the side of the shrine making the windows rattle and the floorboards moan. The half demon gasped as the weight of the sword seemed to yank his hand to the floor but he stood firm, tightening his grip even as something dangerous began to swirl inside him.

Behind him Takeshi covered his face as heat from the explosion of power burned his eyes and Sesshoumaru swiftly crossed the room to protect his pup. The older demon grabbed the child and pushed him hastily behind his back without taking his eyes off of Inuyasha for even a second. "_So much energy_." He thought to himself as he too winced from the sure illumination of that energy hitting his retinas.

Unaware of his brother's amazement Inuyasha continued to hold onto the sword with all the power he possessed in his arms. Energy pulsed through his veins, that swirling feeling in his stomach making him exhilarated and light headed all at once. "_It's completely different_." He thought as the energy inside of him cooled his mind even as it burned through his veins.

The energy was just as hot as Tetsusaiga but, somehow, it felt more controllable as if it would listen where the demon energy instead just acted. His hand began to shake as the energy from the sword grew more intense, hotter, yet somehow less suffocating. He took a deep breath, his eyes watering as he tried to keep his eye on the sword as it began pulse and whisper to him in a language only he could actually understand.

"_Power."_

He blinked and the sword became heavier in his hands while the swirling sensation in his stomach began to sizzle and yank. He gasped as it turned from yanking and sizzling to sharp desperate pain as if it was begging desperately to be released. His eyes snapped shut and the wind that was all around him became more vicious. Distantly, he heard Sesshoumaru say something to his nephew, an encouragement maybe or a reprimand. Whatever it was, it was lost to his ears as the sword grew hot to the touch and screamed in his mind.

"_Power!"_

His mouth dropped opened in a silent scream and before he quite understood how or what he was doing, the swirling, brutal storm within him was released. He howled as if rushed from his stomach up into his throat and back down again, the energy racing through every corner of his body wanting desperately to be let out and into the world. It didn't take it long though for that energy to find its exit.

It flew through his right hand, jumping from his palm, into the air, and into the sword like static electricity from fingers to metal. Instantly, the sword sparked to life. The sheath, the handle, the blade hidden from sight, all of it seemed to catch fire in a way Tetsusaiga never could. The brilliance of that light filled the room completely blinding everyone and everything that happened to be trapped within the shrine. Even the painting of the sword's creator, hanging nonchalantly against the wall, seemed to wince from the intensity of such light before it was completely blinded by its radiance.

The silent scream Inuyasha had emitted turned to true sound, echoing all around them as the heat from the energy in his body made his skin tingle and burn. It seemed to almost ignite and spark as the energy grew more and more intense. Desperately, he fought to control whatever was happening to his body but control alluded him. "_What the hell is happening?!_" He felt the words echo all throughout his head just before the demon spirit deep within him roared with such verbosity that Inuyasha thought for sure it was trying to escape his very body.

The demon continued to struggle as Inuyasha finally lost the ability to stand hitting the floor with the top of his knees so hard they started to bruise instantly. He gasped from the actual pain of it in disbelief. He could never recall anything some insignificant feeling that painful. The demon yelped inside him and then broke into a loud combination of yipping, whining, and practically crying out in pain.

"Make it stop!" The words ripped from his mouth, followed by a yell that seemed to fill the entire room with panic and pain. His body began to feel like a lead weight and his hands began to burn, the smell of his burning flesh hitting his nose just before an explosion of power from the sword made him whole body feel as if it was ripping apart. He screamed again as the light of true supernatural power turned into actual flame. It consumed his body for a minute, his skin feeling as if it was being sheered away.

"_Let go!"_

The sound of the demon within him barely hit his head before the sword flew from his hands hitting the wall of the shrine. The light vanished as if it had never been in the room and unable to stay conscious, Inuyasha fell forward his body slamming into the floor.

"Ototou!" Sesshoumaru actually screamed before literally flying forward grabbing his brother as the sword clattered to the ground, the half dog demon's black hair making him nearly blend in with the dark wood grains underneath him.

-break-

Kagome came back into consciousness slowly; her heart aching violently in her chest because of what she had seen only a few precious moments before. She breathed in once deeply and was met by the sensation of laying on something cool and soft. Surprised, she tried to open her eyes but found she couldn't make them part. Confused, she pushed her palm into the cool, softness beneath her and tried to find some form of control over her body. With great effort she pushed herself upwards and grunted but the voice that hit the air sounded strange to her, like it wasn't her own.

"What's—going—?" She froze as the sound of her voice reached her ears and her eyes snapped opened with surprising ease only for a wave of dizziness to assault her brain.

The whole world, painfully bright as it was, spun and before she could stop herself she fell on her side, hitting the ground with a distinct thump. She gasped as vertigo swarmed her body from every angle and made bile rise into her throat. Sounds hit her ears like screeching sirens and she moaned loudly against the assault. Quickly, she brought her hands up and covered her ears as she pulled her knees to her chest forcing herself into a fetal position as the pain ran unhindered within her.

"Make it stop!" She tried to yell but no words left her mouth as her skin began to crawl with heat from the sun but it felt stronger than normal, as if her skin were eating it. She inhaled sharply from the pain and within seconds gagged in regret. "_Dear lord the smell!_" She coughed violently and covered her nose with one hand as her head felt pulled this way and that, going nearly upside down and backwards from the battering of so many new sensations.

Everything that once had felt or smelt wonderful was suddenly overpowering and dangerous. It was like the world was brighter than normal and louder than normal and stank more than normal. It was unexplainable and made her nauseous to the point that she knew, any minute, she was going to throw up again.

"_Ignore the outside world."_

Her eyes snapped opened as the voice spoke to her inside her own mind. Instantaneously, her head spun from the sharpness of everything about her. She could see the sea before her but clearer than she had ever seen anything in her life. It was almost as if she could see every grain of salt and every possible color the water could turn into: jade, aqua, violet, and a thousand other shades she could swear did not exist. She blinked rapidly and before she even realized what she had done, found herself on her feet staggering backwards not able to understand why everything looked so crisp and precise.

She gasped as the feel of the coolness she had woken to changed to scorching heat and, snapping her head downwards, stuttered from the sight of every grain of sand that rested underneath her feet. It was almost as if she could see them all, count them all, view every color and every sea shell that had been crushed to make them. "How?" She gulped and once more the voice was not her own.

"_You're seeing what I see Kagome."_

She flinched and desperately looked around herself trying to find the speaker. The world moved unnaturally quickly around her and she froze and she felt motion sickness well up in her stomach. She brought a hand to her mouth, covering it and another to her stomach holding onto it for dear life. Her brain swam like she was drunk and her eyes blinked as if she were about to cry.

"_Concentrate on my voice."_

"_Voice?_" She thought to herself as her mind hazily registered the owner of the sound. "_Naraku—Naraku's voice?_"

"Yes."

She frowned and blinked and tried not to swallow too hard. "_You're—in—in my head?_" She managed to think and as if he was standing right in front of her, felt him nod.

"_Better yet,"_ He whispered the sound of his voice an echo to her brain. "_You're in mine_."

She nearly lost her footing again as the information assaulted her and suddenly everything made perfect sense. "_I'm in your body_." Kagome felt her chin wobble, or better yet the chin of this boy.

Carefully, she pulled her hands away from her body and stared down at the skin, far darker than her own, and nails with just the slightest hint of sharpness. She looked even further towards the flatness of her chest and the tininess of her body and stumbled backwards in shock but somehow managed to stay upright. She shook horribly as she turned her hands over and over again, her mind reeling as she realized that everything she had ever thought true about the man she had once been destined to marry was false. Her hands (his hands) shook and her knees (his knees) buckled all at once but still she did not fall or even teeter, the body she was in would not let her.

She blinked a dozen times as the world around her came into abject focus that made her dizzy. _"This is how you see," _She looked at the ocean, watching as the white waves peaked and fell able to make out the shimmer of scales from the fish that surfed within them._ "This is how a half demon sees?"_

"_Depends on the breed_." The soft voice of Naraku in her head explained carefully, sounding so unlike himself that she grew even dizzier. "_Some other breeds see far better, hear better, smell better; Inuyasha for example—even I can't imagine how he perceives the world_."

"_Everything I know—everything—everything,_" She realized as her eyes moved downwards to her feet, staring at them but not actually seeing them. "_Everything is wrong_."

"Naraku!"

Her heart (or better yet the heart of the ghost) stopped dead in her chest as the name flew over their heads. Turning Naraku's breath caught in his lungs, Kagome's body experiencing the same sensation as the boy's demonic eyes took in a figure that had just appeared a little ways away from them.

"Come boy," Henry Morgan yelled as he walked towards the small boy on the path, his eyes filled with a strange combination of concern and irritation. "It's time."

"Time for w'at Papa?" The little boy stuck his finger in his mouth out of habit, making the woman inside of him shift awkwardly. Unlike Naraku she hadn't sucked her thumb in years.

"Boy—," The man hesitated and growled slightly to himself before simply reaching forward and grabbing Naraku by the arm. His fingers dug into the flesh and internally Kagome winced from the pain that immediately started running up her arm. "I don't have time for this—come on."

"Papa!" The child cried out as he was drug across the sand, bruises already beginning to form on the delicate flesh of her forearm. "Papa—it 'urts!"

"Stop your whining!" His father hissed back as he looked around himself as if checking to see if anyone was looking. "Your brother's wouldn't cry." He snarled in the child's face as he drug Naraku off his feet.

The boy immediately started to cry, squeezing his eyes shut so Kagome couldn't see but only feel the fear and self-hatred that were already starting to form in the boy's heart. "I'm—I—," He hiccupped and tried to control himself but his chin wobbled making it impossible to do so. "Swerr-ry."

"Dear lord." His father's voice was stiff and somehow confused as the grip on his son's arm started to loosen.

Scared and in pain, the boy opened his eyes slowly revealing the sight of his father's tired face. For a moment, the two were frozen as evidence of regret hovered in the thin line of Henry Morgan's lips. It seemed, in that brief instant of time, that Henry Morgan was facing some sort of dilemma that none were privy to but, from within Naraku, Kagome could see and feel easily. She could feel the self hatred the man had, the pain, and even deeper the fear of something she would one day understand: the fear of having a child the world hated.

Mr. Morgan slowly let go of his son's arm and bent down in front of the child. Pain immediately crossed his face as he looked at the boy and Kagome could tell from the bottom of her soul that it was because Naraku looked like his mother. With shaky fingers, the man reached forward and touched a lock of Naraku's black curly hair, the evidence that he was an illegitimate as well as a half breed. "When this over," The man spoke as if his words would make the child forgive him for every trespass he had committed. "You'll thank me." He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he pushed himself back up and let his hand fall from the child's soft hair.

The boy hiccupped and with the childlike innocence of someone who trusted a parent without hesitation, nodded. "Okay." The boy whispered and much to Kagome's surprise reached up for the man wanting to be carried like any toddler would.

Mr. Morgan hesitated only a moment before bending down and picking up the child. He hugged him close, the warmth of his affection something Naraku barely knew. "It will be all over soon." He whispered in Naraku's ear, the sound of his voice surprisingly gentle. "Papa will fix everything—everything."

Kagome felt her stomach sink into her very toes as the scene shifted right before her eyes. The trees disappeared, melting into the ground as the sea and sand evaporated into the air. The aqua of the ocean intertwined with the tan granules, becoming a spiraling mixture of beautiful tints of blue and brown. They rose into the air mixing until nothing but the color of mud remained.

Kagome, within the body of her host, narrowed her eyes as a familiarity came to mind from the color. It was specific, as if she had seen it before, and unable to help herself she reached for it. The clawed hand of Naraku entered her vision as she tried to grasp that intangible shade but it was futile. She shook her head and lowered her hand as she tried to see what she could not see. Lines began to form in the mud and the color shifted becoming darker and darker, like cherry wood. She frowned and tilted her head to the side trying to determine what exactly she was seeing.

As she moved her head, though, a softness she could not explain brushed against her cheek. She froze and shifted her eyes downwards, the white of a sheet meeting her vision. "_A bed?_" She thought but somehow knew that this wasn't a bed but something made to look like one so it wasn't so sinister. Curious, she tried to pull away from it to gain a better view but her body met resistance and horrified she yanked hard against some unknown object only for her wrist to snap back downwards. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and despite already knowing she looked down at her wrist. Metal greeted her vision, and the tiny arms of Naraku's infant body. _"Oh god."_

The hand that had been free only moments before was now chained to a table that appeared to be a bed but was not even close. Terrified, she turned her head to the other side as she tried to move her opposite arm but once more was met with the unnerving clank of chains and the control they brought. Her heart thumping in chaotic beats, she tried to move her legs but they too seemed glued to something she could not see.

"Help!" She yelled but it was Naraku's voice that reached her ears and not her own. And for some reason, it was in that moment that everything finally made since.

"_This is Naraku's memory."_ Her heart stopped as she realized that it was his arms attempting to break free, and his feet struggling to kick and his pain shooting through his baby wrist and legs. She felt his hot tears roll down his face as he cried for his father not understanding yet deep down knowing that nothing good would come of this. "_Those tears_," She felt his eyes squeeze shut as the salt stung them. "_Might as well be my own_."

"Papa!" The little boy screamed as he yanked and pulled and cried in fright.

"Hush, Naraku." The voice of his father entered the child's ears and he stopped moving. The boy looked up from the false bed sheet in time to see his father standing just beside him a tense expression on his regal face. "You're fine—just—just be quite." He nodded to himself and looked away from Naraku towards something or, better yet, someone in the room behind him. "Will this," His lips moved slowly, Kagome in Naraku's small body watching every word form and leave his mouth. "Fix him—make him like his brothers?"

"It will," A soft sweet voice echoed throughout the room even though the speaker wasn't there. "At least create the illusion."

Thick eyebrows creased at the words, and Henry Morgan's eyes turned into flits of his breed. "Illusion?"

"He will seem to be a demon," The voice continued to speak in a breathy way that reminded Kagome of someone she knew but couldn't place. "No one will be able to tell he has human blood."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Morgan's voice was tense as if he didn't quite believe the speaker.

"Positive."

The man licked his lips and nodded before looking down at his young son carefully. "You'll be alright." He tried to maintain eye contact with Naraku but it was impossible as he ripped his eyes away from the child and cleared his throat. "I'll see you soon." He told the boy without looking at him and turned away, his tense shoulders the only thing Naraku could focus on.

"No!" The boy screamed and yanked and pulled against the chains that bound him. "Papa!" Tears blurred his vision to the point that Kagome couldn't see the figure of Henry Morgan disappearing but she could hear the soft click of the door as it shut behind him. "Papa, please—p-p-!" The child sobbed and pulled with all his might but it was utterly useless.

"It's pointless to struggle, child." The gentle voice reached his ears and Naraku froze, Kagome freezing with him as she began to panic even more so, not wanting to know what memory she might possibly experience in that moment. Even if the voice sounded gentle, it still must have malice within it if it had dared to chain a child to—whatever she was laying on.

Slowly, dread mounting in the child's body, he turned his head to see a figure sitting in a chair. Sitting only a few feet away, one bright blue eye shimmering with unrelenting knowledge was a person, whether male or female was impossible to tell. A cloak covered the face, disguising all the features except that piercing and haunting eye. That eye was fixed on the child on the bed, unrelenting in the way it stared as if it could see everything and anything, every possibility. The figure itself was sitting in a chair, a long white gown covering every part of its body as it leaned casually (too causally) against the armrest on its right.

"Plee—," Naraku stumbled over the word as he tried to form it, Kagome feeling his panic in her own heart as he struggled to say it correctly. "Please," He forced out, his voice squeaking and tears blurring his eyes. "Papa—I wanna see Papa!"

"Your father," The figure's tone was unsettlingly gentle, feminine as it shifted and the eye closed for just a moment. "Is too weak to see this."

"Please!" The boy cried his face scrunching up as he yanked and pulled at the chains so horrified that warmth began to spread across his pants legs and Kagome knew the terror he felt had caused him to wet himself. "Let me go—Papa!"

"I can't do that." The figure spoke again, regret forming in a voice Kagome knew was a woman's. "There is too much at stake here." Slowly, hands reached up moving towards the cloak's edge and grasping it tightly. With fingers that actually shook, the person pulled the cloak away from their face revealing an old face that Kagome recognized. "I can't change fate."

"_Kaede Cummings!"_ Kagome screamed from inside Naraku's brain as the old woman's features greeted her stunned conscious.

The eyes were wrong but the face was identical, old and wrinkled (not quite as much as she remembered) and with a back that hunched slightly as if in pain from arthritic bones. The soft brown eye Kagome recognized was heavily overshadowed by the blue one that sparkled. An image of the letter, flashing with fiery defiance, jumped into her head: _Everything you know is wrong. _She felt her breath hitch in a throat that was not her own as the image began to shake before exploding into evaporating light.

"This is for the best anyway," The woman whispered as she leaned over Naraku, her eyes so apologetic that Kagome felt as if something was still not being shown to her. "You won't remember your mother," The woman's voice wavered as she looked down at the child who was still whimpering. "You won't remember seeing her die." Kaede's old hand reached out and touched Naraku's hair, brushing it so sweetly that the boy's eyes snapped towards her and he froze. "Fate is cruel to have given you a human mother and I—I can't make it so it never was." She leaned down slightly as she mused the boy's hair.

"_Then why are you doing it?!_" Kagome wanted to scream at the woman, to pull Naraku's hands free and shake her until she explained what the hell was going on in her mind.

"In the end, this will benefit us both." Kaede spoke softly as she continued to stroke the boy's hair her free hand dipping down into a pocket that was unseen in her white gown. "You will forget your hardships and I—," She cleared her throat almost dramatically. "There are things I want in the world." She sighed and looked away from the boy as her hand stilled on his soft waves and her other hand reappeared, a small shard of the Shikon no Tama in her hand. "And this is how I get what I want."

The boy hiccupped not understanding what the old woman was saying at all. "Please." He whimpered and Kaede turned to look at him once more, the expression on her face that of complete sorrowfulness.

"I'm so sorry." She told him as she held the shard in front of her watching it glisten in the light. "I'm sorry you had to be the pawn," The woman looked into the jewel as if it were showing her Kagome's very face. "But there are things I need to do—people I need to find and this, this is how I'm going to do it." Her eyes closed, the blue eyes disappearance actually making the room a little darker. "The Mambo who gave me this eye said I could have it without restraint—only if I did this to you." Her eyes opened again and she tightened up her jaw. "An eye for an eye—as they sometimes say." She stared at him for a second, a momentary debate seeming to cross her features before she pushed down whatever question she might have and instead sighed. "This will hurt."

The hand with the jewel fragment jumped forward without warming, slamming into Naraku's chest. Instantly, blinding light filled the room and pain that was undeniable flared in every corner of Naraku's body knocking all the oxygen out of his lungs, leaving him and Kagome within him gasping painfully. His scream pierced the air as the pain ripped throughout his chest, his heart spasming once before feeling as if it was being ripped out. He snarled and his hands heaved against the restraints as his back left the table. Kagome could feel the muscles in his arms tensing to the point of near explosion just as Naraku released a long piercing howl into the air.

It echoed through the room becoming an uncontained roar that shattered Kagome's eardrums as she tried to breathe through the pain that was now tearing through her from her heart to her stomach. Kaede pressed her hand more firmly against the boy's chest, her blue eye fixated and merciless as she did what fate demanded must be done.

Inside Naraku's stomach, knives jabbed and slashed and pierced every inch of flesh without restraint as the jewel was shoved farther into his heart. Kagome felt his back come off the table and the hot wetness of tears as they slid harshly down his cheeks. She felt his mouth as it tried to form words and she heard his thoughts as he begged for mercy that would never come and then—she felt absolutely nothing.

Silence, complete silence, deathly silence took over Naraku's mind. It was almost as if every thought that he had ever had, every emotion that had ever touched his soul suddenly ceased to exist. He was blank, as blank as fresh parchment; he was nothing, absolutely nothing. Within him, Kagome became consumed by such emptiness that she was sure her soul was slowly being eaten away, leaving her as nothing but a husk of what had once been a person. Darkness even clouded her vision through Naraku's eyes and she realized his world was becoming dark. A slow and horrid feeling of hate pushed into her soul as the blackness seeped into his peripheral vision.

"I'm sorry." Kaede's voice entered the air and slowly pure black eyes turned towards the old woman.

Kagome could see her through the dark haze that covered Naraku's vision and she gulped. Etched across Kaede's face was a depth of self-hate Kagome could not even begin to understand. It lined every wrinkle making the woman appear suddenly older and it tinged in the her one deep brown eye. The blue one, however, continued to stare with such relentless animosity that it made Kagome dizzy.

"I'm sorry," Kaede repeated and suddenly that eye was not looking at Naraku but straight into Kagome's very soul. "—but everything you know is wrong."

_End of Chapter_

_Please Review_

A/N: It took forever to get all these ideas down in a way that made sense and I'm still not sure if I have explained all of it to the point of complete comprehension. However, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was one hell of a chapter to write!

Also, once more thank you for the great reviews. I love your speculations on the story and I have to say that some of your ideas just blow me away! Thank you for the honor of your praise.

**Bonus Point: **

What book does Helen of Troy come from?

**Last Chapter's Bonus Point:**

Naraku it seems was the ghost child! I was impressed with the variety of ideas that popped up though, thank you for taking the time to make some very interesting guesses:

InuRiotGrrl, pretty baby las, AiydamWarrior, Surfy, Luchiia, ahancock0030, hms5375, Nina Morenos, Glon Morski, Jelly-Me, kittyzwuvme1234, atem4321, ryndc-chan

**Next Chapter:**

**My Father; My Master**

See you then!

UNEDITTED

POSTED

10/11/14


End file.
